Tales of the Cosmic Wars Vol 2 A Star
by Darth Necron
Summary: The second volume of the tale of Ben Auro as he joins with hero's like Mario, Sonic, Megaman X, Cloud and more to defeat the many groups of evil that threaten the cosmos. The more Ben fights, the more he faces the darkness of war. Character guide added!
1. Prologe, A Guide to the Stars

**_Tales Of the Cosmic Wars Volume Two! A Stars Twighlight_**

_**Prologue, A Guide To The Stars.**_

Err, first a few disclaimers. First of all I do not own the majority of the characters in my story. For example I do not own anything from Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Square Enix, Capcom, Namco, Shoen Jump, Lucas arts and anything else I forgot . Now, as you most likely have seen from the title this is a squeal to my first volume of Tales of the Cosmic Wars, a Hero's evolution. What is more is that it's a direct continuation taking place only a week after the first part ended.

Because of this if this is your first time looking at this I highly, highly recommend you go read volume one first so you can be up to speed. Even so I hope you enjoy this story of mine as I am trying to make this my ultimate cross over story, with its own unique plot. But hopefully you will not have to take my word for it and see for yourself, and now then let the first chapter of volume two commence! Oh and PS, if you wonder why the first chapter is chapter 57 it's because I am trying to keep all of the cosmic wars in one saga after the next, think like Dragon ball, Narato, Bleach and those kind of things, enjoy!

Before the second volume begins here is a review of what happend in the first volume to those first looking at the adventures of Ben Auro.

* * *

In a universe of Magic and technology, a cosmos of great wonders and many terrors, in this universe a brutal war is raging on and has just officially entered its first year. This war that first seemed to be a civil war between the idealistic Lylat Kingdom ruled by King Atem and the profit obsessed United Federation of Zeon ruled by the president in name but tyrant in essence _Weil Narche Zabi _and his fellow multi-corporation allies. Weil had the power to create millions of battle droids to do his bidding but the Lylat Kingdom had its own powerful forces.

The warriors of light, the Enji Knights leaded by its founder Grand Master Myers sided with the Lylat Kingdom they were sworn to protect and with a fully fledged Enji being a match for more than 100 standard solders, monsters or robots the Lylat Kingdom was able to held its own against the powers of Zeon.

And in the mist of this war, an 18 year old brown haired blue eyed young man named **Ben Auro** willingly went to join the Enji Knights.

Always admiring heroes like the Enji, and looking for something that will give his life meaning he made it his dream to join the Enji. With the training he had for most of his life from his gifted genius of a fighter, his cousin Max Ben was able to get on the road to his dream, even if it took him more than once to get excepted in to the order. When he and his pet moogle friend Moz at last entered the main base of the Enji, the ancient and grand holy castle Hallow Bastion he met many new friends.

Soon his two closet friends were the ace martial arts fighter Doug Fiter and the talented magic user and a member of the energy archers of the Quincy named James Elroan.

But what made him really happy was when he found himself reunited with his best friend from his child hood, the Beautiful, smart, graceful, **Lacus Raystar**! When he was young Lacus was Ben's only friend. Even though she came from a much more powerful family she enjoyed spending time with Ben. But when the two turned 12 he found he she had to move away, a event that devastated him , especially because although it was not the only reason Ben blamed his father for being cheap on the 

tour ride the two families were on. A cost saving move that cause Lacus to be in a twist of fate captured by a radical group. But that was in the past, now Ben had a chance to reunite with the girl he had liked more than any other. However there was one problem for Ben, she already had a boy friend. To Ben's horror it was Brad Fowltror. An extremely arrogant, aggressive and cocky male who seems to care little about the Enji Knights. To Ben's horror the girl he always had strong feelings for is in love with the biggest jerk of all!

To make matters worse not only is Brad a guy who only does things his own way no matter how much damage if causes. But he is extremely powerful! Though bad with magic and skills his power to expand his muscles and magic energy to extreme heights make him able to rip apart his foes with his raw strength alone! With this rough start Ben at least it went up from there. He soon met two people that became his new best friends.

The blond, optimist and powerful martial artist Doug Fiter.

And the red haired talented magician James Elrond, who is also a expert on the powerful Quincy group.

People who fight with powerful magic arrows.

He soon becomes friends with them and others and as luck as it he James and Doug are all part of the same squad. They are put in to squad 7, and there squads captain is none other than Cloud Strife. The blond powerful buster sword welding Enji Knight who is famous for defeating the insane Sephiroth. Although since Ben does not have much raw power or a master of much skills Cloud at first thinks Ben does not have what it takes to make it in the order. However Ben is able to show Cloud how deep his resolve is and how good he is with quick thinking. After a tense final entrance exam of sorts Ben was able to past Cloud's test and now his road to reaching his dream had begun! His long journey was faced with many hardships.

On his first mission he and his squad was attacked by a Zeon attack force. That was in turn attacked by mysterious beings of darkness that Ben soon knew to dread as the Necrocalcous!

This turn of events caused Ben, Doug and James to crash land on the world of the Mushroom Kingdom. However Ben had no time for rest as soon after he was attacked by the ruthless Vile. The dreaded helmeted Maverick that was supposed to be dead a long time ago! This change of events leaded Ben to find his true destiny. He found a scared blade called the Star Sword.

A weapon of unparallel power that was a miracle sword in a war millions of years ago. After proving his worth to its guarding, the spirit of the multi armed swordsmen the reformed Gilgamesh he was able to prove he was indeed its chosen welder. This began the start of Ben's destiny. Through this he met many friends and many enemies.

He helped the Mario bros fight of their long time announce king Bowser and his fellow greedy cohort King K Rool.

He met Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends and helped them defeat a powerful Zeon mobile armor being made there called the Aplaus.

Some of the other friends he met were the hero of Hyrule Link.

The pink wonder Kirby. The ace pilot Fox Mclcoud and his Star Fox team.

The Chozo Bounty hunter that all space pirates loath named Samus Arian, and the three elite maverick hunters Mega man X, Zero, and Axl.

Through the course of his journey he and the other Enji became to see that the Zeon army was in fact being guided by an even darker hand. The order of darkness named Sithantos. The mysterious order not only was the ones that commanded the Necrocalcous, but were the ones Vile now worked for! However that was just the start, as soon even more eviler beings came to serve the order of darkness. Some of them were even resurrected from the dead! Such cases were Sigma, the vile and powerful maverick leader of the maverick that nearly caused the capital planet of Corneria to be wiped out over a hundred years ago. Ganondorf, the dreaded king of evil that all in Hyrule fear. Others that joined Sithantos eventually were Bowser, Dr Robotnik, and Genesis. However, this was not the worst news. Soon the Enji Knights found 

out who was leading Sithantos. While at first it was thought that the ruler of Sithantos was the patriarch Havoc Drashid. But soon the leader of the Enji Knights Grand Master Myers conformed his suspicions and forced the true force behind Sithantos to show himself. And it was none other than **Xehamaru**, a mad genus that was a former Enji Knight, and Master Myers former apprentice! The mad fallen Enji had betrayed the order to become the scholar of darkness and true leader of Sithantos.

His extreme disgust of what he saw as a corrupt sinful universe that he saw as beyond repair. His desire was to destroy the current cosmos and in its place create a universe of darkness!

While his powers were vast Ben was not totally out matched. Thanks to his desires to reach his dream and his constant training he was able to gather more powerful by the day.

He was able to find more shrines thru out the cosmos that held the crystal shards that would increase the powers of his Star Sword. To get there he had to face the dead sprits of Leon Magus, General Leo, Asch the bloody, and even Cloud's former mentor and best friend Zack Fair! Still, Ben had a difficult path to walk to fulfill his dreams. And it was not just painful because of the various monsters and madmen aiming to kill him.

Ben was even forced to face one of his former best friends, Rick. His child hood friend had become a leader of a city gang called the toxic vultures. And Rick's desires for money and power were so high that he was even ready to kill Ben to keep his power! Despite absorbing the powers of the darkness he was still defeated by Ben. And although he seemed willing to surrender the life of his friend was then ended by the Zandolorian bounty hunter Janus. Still, Ben would not let tragedy stop his dreams. Although he was not able to defeat Brad's vast raw power in a match, after even more training he was able to bring the super elite warrior and the man he soon saw as his rival, Ezan Kaiba to a draw.

All of the things Ben went through came to a head when Xehamaru unleashed his master plan. Which was a massive invasion of the capital planet of Corneria with nearly everyone Xehamaru could find to attack the planet at once! With the desire to take the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, King Atem away and then destroy the planet it seemed like doomsday had arrived.

But the Enji rallied together, and with the help of all the hero's Ben had met he, them, Cloud and his other friends were able to catch the Sithantos Nova Crusher the Invisible Hand that Xehamaru had gone to before he could leave the planet. Ben was faced with the most dangerous battle of his life. However while it seemed like the dark lord was going to make short work of the much less experienced warrior.

However, as Ben was pushed to the brink of death he was able to reach in to the depths of his potential and bring out his full power! Activating the next stage of the Star Sword, Bankai he then was able to turn the tables on Xehamaru much to the madmen's shock! Even when Xehamaru transformed to his most powerful state he was still not able to overcome the power of Ben and the others hope, dreams and resolve.

At last Xehamaru was defeated and Ben was able to become a real Enji Knight. Though he saved the universe this in fact was only the beginning. All four Inquisitors of darkness escaped from the battle. And the deadly group of elite dark Enji, Organization XIII with their powerful beings like Xemnas, Ravxen and Maraluxia where still at large.

But even that was not the worst part.

The worst part was that for all the evil Xehamaru had done, he too was just a pawn. His true master was the supreme being of darkness. The Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! All that defeating Xehamaru had really done was convince the dark gods second in command, Darth Damonus, to take charge and fight even harder to break the seal on his master ! With all that Ben has done so far he still has ways to go. Will he be able to fulfill his destiny and save the universe from the ultimate darkness?

Will he be able to find someone that can understand his feelings and receive love from either Lacus Raystar or Lisa Alster?

It's now time to begin the second volume of this universal tale! Hope this helps explain the situation.

While it's still better to read the first volume at least now you first timers will have a grasp at what's happened to this point. And hopefully this little recap will inspire you to read volume one as well. Well, that's that, time to get on with the show!


	2. 57:Wrath Of the Zannacross Empire!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars Volume two!

Ah, sorry if it's a little hard to read. I like writing in the other style better, but I don't want to worry that my story will be taken down. Now, with this I am proud to declare Volume Two of Tales of The Cosmic Wars officially open! ( Cuts Ribbon)

**_Chapter 63: The True Terror Revealed! Imperial March of the Zannacross Empire!_**

It has been a week since the cruel Xehamaru, Sithantos's leader, had been killed. Since then, both the Zeon federation and Sithantos have been keeping a low profile, besides having their fleet's cruise around key planets of theirs. But the Lylat Kingdom was not foolish enough to think that they had given up. And sure enough, signs of both forces preparing for another assault could been found by the Enji's sources. But while the Enji Knights are always diligent, this week this story's main star, Ben Auro has been using the time of relative peace to get some much needed rest.

Thanks in part to Ben reaching down into himself and unlocking the second state of his Star Sword, the Bankai state, and for being the major player in running the dark lord's plans, Ben, among others was at last upgraded from rookie to true Enji. Ben was overjoyed that at last his dreams to become the greatest hero were getting closer to reality. He was not going to be foolish enough to let his pride overcome him.

* * *

After gaining enough sleep so that he was not ready to doze off after a minute, and after at last finishing that annoying math requirement, Ben had decided the best thing to get his mind out of mindless amounts of numbers, was a training exercise in the castle's hologram simulation chamber, other wise known as the encephalon. Today he was going to try and beat the fast time of his rival Ezan Kaiba, on the hardest standard course that the virtual testing grounds can produce!

After Ben enters the settings, he is transported to the virtual reality battle ground. In a flash, he emerges from the door to see a swamp area, filled with three headed robot Cerberus like monsters who already growls madly at Ben!

However, as Ben sees spit fall near his feet he just takes out his powerful sacred Star Sword out of his sheath and takes a deep breath.

The owner of the Star Sword then flatly says," This is the hardest course and yet they are just reusing monsters from before?

Oh well, they might have been something to worry about a few months ago, but not anymore. Time to show Ezan I can set records too! Here goes nothing!

"With that, one of the virtual monsters charges at Ben, just as a big red GO appears in the sky. And when Ben sees that it has begun, he surrounds himself in magic energy and has a blue aura of power surround him right as he readies his fighting stance. A second later, he jumps into the air to avoid the attack of the giant three headed metal mutt, before a second later using his speed to dive back down, and with an arching slash, behead the monster! As its other two heads snarl, Ben then jumps back and salutes the robot beast, before bursting off to the fort in the distance that is his target!

Ben then says" Sorry, but, but I can't waste time. If I am going to beat Ezan's time, I have to focus. Well, if I blaze through all the annoying traps and poison fog and if I use my magic energy and move fast enough, it should not be a hassle. Alright, I can see the fort! Oh? Looks like someone is trying to get hurt."

What Ben is referring to is, as he is about to go into the fort's doors, a massive minotaur lands down on the ground with its large mace glowing with magic energy! It roars and readies to smash Ben, but he is about to see what happens to those that underestimate Ben. Ben then says" Oh, sorry, but I will finish you in one blow. Nothing personal, but, I'm in a hurry. So long, Shining Flare Slash!

"With that, Ben infuses his sword of light with energy and charges at the minotaur drone. And as the monster strikes, Ben strikes back, and not only burns through the mace of his foe, but then proceeds to hit the head of the beast, and the power of the attack slashes it in half before it causes the entire monster to combust! Without saying a word, Ben goes into the fort ready to finish the course.

After a few more traps, like walls busting out with spikes all of a sudden, he sees the target, a flag on a statue of a knight. However, despite the apparent lack of opposition, Ben knows better than to think the hardest course is that easy and says to himself,"

If the last course had a Dragon, ninjas and a swarm of flaming werewolves protecting the goal, there is no way this is going to be this easy. Let's see, it's most likely a trap, but I can't just stand here. Oh, I know! This will let me cover all the angles, Multi-Shadow clones!

"Ben performs a magic spell to create three copies of himself, and as they materialize, they stand beside them before he give them his orders. And the orders are,

"Alright, guys, go and try and take that flag on the statue, but watch out for traps! "

Ben's clones say right, before dashing to beat each other to the statue. Finally, one reaches out to grab it, only for Ben's suspicions to be confirmed, as from the ceiling a giant spike emerges to attack him in a flash! Ben gets on guard, as he sees the being fly down from the ruined ceiling. It is a warrior with red wings on its back and a dragon shaped helmet, not to mention a dragon shaped claw.

This is the most powerful of the Destiny hero virtual opponents, Destiny Hero Blood!

The foe descends and sets his sights on Ben, but the Star Warrior is not worried. He then says,

"Ah, he looks more powerful than Destiny Hero Dogma, but it's not going to be enough to get me to back off. Alright, times a wasting, so let's do this!

"With that, he and his clones charge at the red foe. But in response, Blood's eyes glow and while he is just a program he still says," You dare to challenge me? Such impertinents! I, Destiny hero Blood will knock all you fools down!" and with this he extends his wings, before firing a rain storm of energy blasts that catch Ben's clones by surprise and blow them away with its power! However, the real Ben is ready and manages to deflect the shots coming his way and dodges to the side to avoid the rest. He then comments on his virtual foe by saying

" Quite a powerful attack, lucky for me, I'm fast enough to deflect the attacks now. Sorry, but I have no time to drag this out.

"Blood just retorts by yelling and having claws extend before charging at Ben. But Ben then powers up his aura and charges to greet the opponent. The two collide with blows that are strong enough to shake the room. However, after a bit, Ben is able to showcase the result of his training and begins to push the Destiny warrior back!

As his target gets pushed back more and more each second Ben then says" Alright, I still have about a minute left, just have to wrap this up and even Ezan will find himself not in first place for once!

Ben then kicks Blood in the chest and flings him into the air, then tries to finish him off by throwing his star Sword like a boomerang to go into Blood. But, just as Ben expects to see his opponent defeated, all of a sudden, Blood is saved by a massive claw break out of the wall and block Ben's attack!

As Ben is figuring out what happened, he gets his answer, a giant centaur like golem droid breaks out of the floor! Ben is not taking this very well and says,

" Oh, great, now he showed up too. Huh, looks like it's an improved model from the ones before. Heh, I remember in the entrance exam one of those were a pain. Time to see how much stronger I have become!"

Ben powers up his energy and jumps high into the air to avoid being stomped on, only for Blood to have a large blade emerge out of his dragon hand and charge at Ben.

Ben responds by firing a magic ice spell to freeze Blood in midair.

Unfortunately, the mark VI Golem has his chest glow right after, and to Ben's dismay, fires off a massive energy blast! With no time to dodge, Ben uses his time to form a magic barrier right as the blast hits him. Good thing too, as the blast is powerful enough to blow away the walls of the fort! As the dust clears, Ben is revealed to be okay, though now he is annoyed. He then says,

" Oh man, thanks to that, I'm almost out of time! Thanks a lot!

"He then powers up his aura and uses his magic energy to move at full speed, thus he flash-steps above Blood, giving off the impression that he just warped when it was sheer speed, before he kicks him in the face before he can react! Ben then retorts with,"

Ok, this is it, you're both going down, right now! "

He shows he is not bluffing by punching him in the gut, and then slashing him across the chest! Blood gets angry due to this and charges up to fire his blood rain energy attack! However, Ben then prepares to charge up his most powerful energy attack of his own!

He then says, "Not this time, time I show you my own favorite energy attack! Shinryukenha!"

Ben surrounds himself with power before channeling it into his hands, and then unleashes a massive blue energy wave that blasts through Blood's attacks! The blast then not only consumes Blood, but then proceeds to blast into the mark VI Golem as well, blasting them out of the fort before destroying them both!

Ben then takes a deep breath before walking to the flag. He says to himself,

"Whew, that took longer than I thought, oh well, let's end this."

Ben then taps the flag and it glows, showing that he has beaten the course! The word goal then appears on the flag and out of the ground one of the castle's judge droids appear to congratulate Ben! It then says, "Well done! You have beaten the most difficult course, in a fast time as well!

"Ben replies " Heh, thanks, so , do I get any prizes for breaking this course's record?"

Sadly for Ben the droid responds by saying,

"Um, sorry , you were close, but you did not break the record of this course that Ezan Kaiba made. "

Ben then says," What! After all that I still did not do it?"

Then the judge says," Do not feel too down, although you did not beat his score, you did tie it! You should feel proud; you still landed a time far faster than the majority of the other participants."

Ben replies with, "Oh well, I suppose that's good enough. Okay, that's enough for today. Bye!"

The Judge Droid responds by saying, "Come again", as Ben then takes the elevator that appears in the middle of the room to leave the chamber.

* * *

Soon enough, Ben is back in the hallway walking to the café to get some lunch and thinking to himself how his skills have improved.

One of those thoughts is, "_Ha, it's taken a while, but now I am almost ready to show Ezan he has to take me a lot more seriously. Otherwise, next time when we have our rematch he might find himself losing! Heh, with my Bankai powers now it should be a lot easier. Still, Ezan is always improving himself, so it would be stupid to underestimate him. And anyway, before I settle things with him, first I'm going to challenge Brad. This time I won't lose to someone like him! His raw power was too much for me before, but he was the one who nearly got killed by Xehamaru._

_And I was the one who put an end to his dark rampage for good! Brad was at his max too, and now he has no more tricks to catch me off guard with. Even if I still won last time, due to him being dumb enough to land outside the ring before I fell._

_Still, I had enough of him acting like he is number one. After all that has happened, he is still the selfish glory obsessed brawler that he was the first day I saw him. Maybe when I finally beat him, maybe then Lacus will, oh?"_

Ben is surprised to see Lacus walking down the other end of the hallway he is walking down! Ben sees that his long ponytailed brown haired friend looks like she went through a work out even harder than Ben and seems to be exhausted. Ben tries to say hi, but she barely seems to notice him at first, due to her detached eyes being glued to the floor. However, before almost bumping into her, he is able to get her attention and quickly spouts out a eager,"Hey Lacus! How are you today? Looks like you have been doing some rough training."

Lacus then looks at Ben and says," Oh, hello there, Ben. Yes, I was just training with Miss Terra. In fact, it was training to suppress the White Dragon's energy."

Ben then follows up with," Oh, I see. Ah, well, training might not be fun, but in the end, it's for the best, right? What are you up to now? Want to get some lunch? I heard they are having a special on fudge Sundays today.

"Lacus just looks past Ben and says," Sorry, but I do not have time for lunch. I have to meet my parents and my sisters; they are all taking me to lunch. In fact, I have to go now. See you later.

"Ben says goodbye as Lacus hastily walks off, leaving Ben slightly saddened.

He then thinks to himself," _Oh, that's the third time Lacus just hurried off. It's odd, ever since the invasion she always seems to be too busy to talk for more than ten seconds. I wonder, is she mad at me? All that's changed is I found out about her having the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed inside her. She promised me to keep it a secret, but I haven't told anyone, so it should not be that. Oh well, hopefully it's just my imagination. Sigh, even after all this time I still can't get what signal women are giving. Oh well, maybe some lunch will clear up my stomach. Huh, Ah!_"

Ben is about to enter the doors to the dining chamber, but out of the door jumps Ben's purple dragon Digimon friend, Hiryuumon! As the energetic friend of his greets Ben by tackling him, he sees his teammates , the blond brawler Doug Fitter and the red haired James Elrond walking out too.

Hiryuumon is the first to greet Ben by saying, "Hey boss! Where have you been? We just finished eating lunch."

Ben then replies with," Oh, sorry, Hiryuumon. I guess that course took longer to take down than I thought it would."

Doug hears this and says," Ah, so you tackled another course, huh? Which one?

Ben responds by saying," The highest level. I was trying to beat Ezan's top score. Almost got there, but thanks to that annoying new Golem, it messed things up a little. Oh well, still was able to tie with him though.

Doug then follows up to that by saying," Nice! Even tying with Ezan on the hardest virtual course is no small talk, buddy."

Ben then says," Thanks, ah sorry I missed you guys eating. Mind if I get a quick bite?

James then says," That's fine, but try not to take too long. Don't you remember we are getting our new rooms today?

Ben has a light bulb in his head light off as he replies back with," Wait, that was today? Finally! I was wondering if it was going to happen or that promise was just something to yank our chains with."

Doug then says, "Nope, it's the real deal. Each Enji knight has a whole little apartment to his or herself.

James then adds," Yes, me and Doug have already seen our rooms. It's quite an improvement."

Ben then adds, " Hehe, that's great to hear. Ah, I could really use my own room. Err, or at least me, Hiryuumon and Moz. I just about had it with sharing it with that guy.

"Doug then says," Oh you mean that, Yonitite guy?

"Ben then corrects Doug by saying, "Close, his full name is Yomitire Hutt, the fact that you guys still don't remember his names showed how little he has come out. Arg, I am glad I was where I was so I could be friends with you two, but that guy drove me, and is still driving me nuts! He only joined the Enji to research magic, and most of the time this whole year he was just doing things from his computer.

For some reason it was beyond him that doing research all night just might annoy me. Plus he's such a slob. Oh well, now I can hopefully get better sleep now. I have been tired enough as it is lately with all the stress from everything. Oh well. Soon that will be in the past. All right, I'll just get some food and let's do this!

" Hiryuumon says," Oh, alright, I still want more of those hot dogs before I'm full.

With this, Ben hurries off to chow down some lunch. A half hour later and Ben is back in his room transferring his stuff in the lower dormitory as his roommate Yomitrie continues to do what he always does, research on his new ideas for experiments. Ben packs everything in his part of the room using the same type of capsules that everyone in Dragon Ball used for fast packing. As he has everything, he checks with his moogle buddy Moz to make sure he is not missing anything.

Ben then says," So Moz, everything in check? "

Moz then replies by saying," Yes, not a single thing left unpacked, Kupo! All ready to go!

"Ben then says, "Alright, then time to go upgrade. So, Yomitrie, it's been real. Are you changing rooms too?

"His yearlong roommate does not say a word, just merely chewing on his pen and typing things. Hiryuumon sees this and is annoyed at his lack of response before saying," Hey! The boss is saying good- bye! Aren't you going to say good- bye? "

At last turning his head the chubby man responds by saying," Oh, yes, but no, I am staying here. I do not mind the radius of my working space. As long as I can conduct my research, that's what I came here for.

"Ben then says," Oh, I see. You really only cared about the Enji Knights to do research? Well, whatever, See you. Come on guys, time to go to our new room, our own room."

Ben and his two pals leave the lower dorm section. Flash forward to a bit later and Ben, Moz, and Hiryuumon are in the new Enji exclusive dorms. Ben is impressed at what he sees, and he should be since his room looks like something from a fancy hotel! Doug and James are helping him get his things settled and they see their friend is quite happy with these new living quarters.

James is the first one to go up to Ben after a bit and ask," So, Ben? Think this new space is enough for you?"

Ben responds with," Oh yes. Heh, it's much bigger than my entire apartment at home. Though, that's not too hard to do. Sigh, all these years and my dad still has yet to fix that door. Oh well, soon I will have my own house. Ah, it's been a while since I talked to them."

Moz turns around and flies over to Ben with his purple wings before saying," Oh yes it's been since before your fight with Ezan Kupo."

Ben responds with," Well, it's not like I have not talked at all. Just been so busy that I had to use E-mails. I do suppose I should call, show them my little upgrade. You guys mind if I call my parents briefly? It should be short. "Both of his pals say they don't mind and Ben uses his room's new hologram phone to make the call.

After half a minute his mother appears on screen and she seems happy to see him. The first thing she says is,

" Hello Ben! I'm so glad you have called. Oh, is that your new room?

"Ben smiles before saying," He he, yup! It's quite the improvement, as you can see. Looks like I already have a bigger house than dad.

"In response, his mother says" Oh Ben, you know your father's stance on that kind of stuff. Oh, speaking of him, he is out at the moment, but he wanted to know if your being an Enji Knight would increase your pay.

"Ben, annoyed at his father replies with," Tsc, the same as always, yes, tell dad I will be getting a pay raise. But, he better not be thinking about asking to give more money."

Ben's mother looks embarrassed and says," Err, well, yes, that's what he had in mind. However, I am sure I can convince him you have already paid your part for this family and deserve to keep a little bonus to yourself. Ben, you have really become an Enji Knight. Both I and your father are so proud of you."

Ben then looks embarrassed and Doug steps in front of the screen to wave hello while saying," Hey, miss Auro!"

Ben's mother looks amused at this and says,"

Oh, there are your friends! Ha, I'm glad you were able to make nice friends in the order. I was worried about you, but I am so proud at what you did. You're such a fine young man."

At first Ben is embarrassed at this, but then sees she is looking odd, and then also notices his uncle is there as well.

"Um, Mom? Are you okay? And why is Uncle Dave there? I thought he was on a business trip on Macbeth?"

His Mom gets teary eyed and says, "Ben, you knew your grandmother was not doing so well, right? "

Ben says, "What, I thought she was out of the hospital? "

Ben's mom says, "Yes, she was improving. But when the invasion force attacked she thought it was Armageddon on the news. She was terrified at what she saw, and had a heart attack as a result. "Ben then says,

" What? How is she doing? "His Mom says," Sweetie, your grandmother, my mother passed away this morning. She was so proud of her hero grandson!

His mother breaks into tears, as she goes in to her brother's arms. Ben is shocked as he realizes his grandmother is dead.

He then says," Grandma, is dead? And, the last time I saw her, was, I'm so very sorry, mother."

His Mom then regains her composure and says," It's okay, Ben. We all know you are fighting hard for all of our lives. Don't worry, I will tell you when the funeral is. I should go now; your aunt needs to be picked up. Love you Ben."

Ben then says he loves his mother back as the screen fades.

His friends see he is upset and Doug is the first to speak by saying," Hey man, you going to be alright?"

Ben then says," Yah, thanks, Doug, I'll be fine, I guess relatively speaking at least."

James then says," I'm sorry for your loss." Hiryuumon then follows up with," Hey boss, I don't think I ever met your grandmother, I mean I met your parents at that parent's day thing."

Ben answers that with," Well that's because my mom's mom was in a very poor state for years. In many ways, I was expecting this. For years she has been barely able to do anything but live in a retirement home. She needs, or needed help just to eat. It's funny, even with all the magic and technology we have these days, and without enough money to pay for those ways to extend your life, it's meaningless. Sigh, now the only one of my grandparents alive is my dad's mom, and she can't move and can't remember anything after a minute. Damn you Xehamaru, even in death you still got one last laugh."

Doug then says," Don't feel too bad about that, Ben, we will make sure it was not a waste. "

Ben says," Thanks guys, that means a lot. Sigh, I remember how my grandfather was one of my role models when I was growing up. He was not much for physical stuff, but he was great at both magic and technology. He was one of the people who first got me the idea of being a hero. Too bad, that grandmother was not as inspiring. Her whole life, she did not really accomplish anything at all. Yes, she was a very kind person. But, in the end, will history just remember another kind person? I, I don't want to be just, someone that no one will remember.

"Moz then asks Ben," What are you getting at Ben, kupo?

"Ben answers with," I will fulfill my dream; I will be the greatest Hero, the one who saves the universe from the ultimate darkness! And when I do, then I don't have to worry about fading away to nothingness, or being forgotten by history and the cosmos"

James answers with," Wow, pretty deep. So, do you want to be by yourself or something?"

Ben answers with,

" Thanks, but that will just make me more depressed. Come on, now that we have the time let's try out that Super Bash Pals game. You never know when there will be another attack so the best way to get rid of bad emotions is for some fun! Or at least that's my way of thinking. Oh, and I call Hyper Guy!

* * *

As his pals give off an excited response, Moz gets the game ready, and they begin to enjoy the new room. As they play, everyone notices Ben has a detached, sad look but everyone, even Hiryuumon understands Ben is trying to not let his sadness show through and focus on the game. The rest of the day goes okay for Ben. After a few hours of fun the gang went to dinner. There Ben met with his other friends from the Enji order like Luke, Guy, Lloyd, Kyle, Vivi two and Zidane. All of his friends that have advanced to true Enji knights are also enjoying their new privileges and all of them are sympathetic to Ben's loss.

Ben is dismayed that he does not see Lisa at dinner, especially since they are supposed to have the long postponed date any day now. Ben also notes that Lacus is not there, but when he sees Brad is absent as well, he sadly figures Brad has taken her to his hang out in the slums of Neo Arcadia, or the under sector. Apparently, Brad is still the champion of the illegal under ground fight group, the power club. And since he was denied advancing with the rest of his group, due to his severe behavior problems, he has spent even more time there surrounding himself with, as he once said to Ben," My group of homies!"

The people who know what it means to keep it real! They are the only people that are smart enough to see who truly the best is!

"Anyway, Ben also notices Cloud and Ezan are among the people absent at dinner, but Ben knew Cloud was going to be with Cid Highwind that day, testing modifications on the Neo Highwind.

And as for Ezan, well he has the lone wolf role down pat, so no one is shocked he is not there that night. Any who, after an okay dinner, Ben was tired, and went to bed early. As he tried to fall asleep, he was thinking about his Grandmother and realizing she was dead.

As his moogle and Digimon pal have already fallen asleep he wonders to himself,"

Huh, so grandmother died, and the last time I saw her was half a year ago. Even if she did not do much, she was one of the few people who always believed in me. She always thought I would be a hero and I won't let her down. Yes, I will fulfill that last wish she had, the wish for a peaceful universe! Sigh, that's the second important person that I knew. It's only been a few months since Rick died. Rick, we use to be best friends. Why did you have to be so stupid? To think someone who was my former friend made so many stupid mistakes. For one thing, thinking he could beat me with all of my training just by using a curse seal crystal. Well, he did seem to be regretting his actions and had a chance. Too bad that blasted bounty hunter Janus had to pop in just to kill him. Damn him, its been a while but I still did not forget him dying in my arms.

I'll make him pay when I find him.

Sigh, I have been to so many worlds since I joined the Enji. The Mushroom world where I met Mario and the others along with the Maverick hunters. Sonic's world of Mobius. Hyrule, SR-388 , even if that one was not planned, at least I met Samus from it. And even Cloud sensei's world of Cetra. I never thought I would be able to visit other worlds only five years ago. Yawn, ah, might as well get some sleep."

At first Ben does not think he will fall asleep so easily. But a few minutes later, he is already dreaming. In dream mode, Ben is walking down a dark hall way, with a door of light at the end.

Ben is trying to figure out this dream when he says to himself," How did I get here, wait where I was before here again? Whatever, wherever I am going, might as well go to the place that looks like I could get somewhere."

Ben opens the door and a flash of light surprises him. When the light fades, he sees he is on what appears to be an island, an island that Ben remembers! It's night time at this island, as Ben recalls where he was,

" Hey, this place looks familiar. Oh I know, this place is where I had that vacation with Lacus and her family, Destiny Islands. This place, that's where she got kidnapped,. All thanks to my father. Arg, why does he always have to be so cheap? Because of that, oh never mind. How did I get here again? Huh, is someone there?"

Ben sees a person walk out of the bushes, and it's none other than Lacus! Ben runs over to Lacus trying to make sense of what is going on, "Lacus? What are you doing here? And for that matter what's going on?"

Lacus just walks on and says monotonously," So much to do, and so little time."

A confused Ben says," Lacus? Are you ok? What's wrong? "Lacus just keeps walking and says," Your destiny, your fate has just begun to unfold. Are you ready to face your fate? "

Ben answers with," Um, of course! After all, I am the chosen hero, the wielder of the Star Sword and the guy who is going to save the universe from the darkness! "

Ben is slightly disturbed when Lacus turns around and grins evilly at Ben.

She then says," Do you truly believe you have a powerful enough light to save the universe from the supreme power of darkness? "At this point, Lacus is starting to creep Ben out and he runs in front of her and says," Lacus, why are you acting like this? Was it something I said? Lacus, whatever I did to make you act this way, I am sorry. Please just tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Lacus then chuckles and says," Do you really think you can help me, can save me?"

A puzzled Ben responds with," Lacus, I promise, whatever is going on with you, don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise you don't have to be afraid!"

Lacus just keeps walking, but as Ben tries to walk up to her, he hears a rumbling noise. Before he can figure out whatever it is, all of a sudden the boulder to the left of him breaks open and a large hand grabs Ben by the throat before he can react! Ben at once knows who the large guy is. Wearing jeans and a black vest, he has black eyes and a crew cut hair.

He is none other than Brad Fowltror, the very aggressive and protective boy friend of Lacus, not to mention the self- proclaimed Unstoppable Juggernaught! Brad throws Ben to the nearest wall and shouts

," HA! You think you have the guts to save Lacus? Face it Star Loser! You're weak! A girl like her will never love you! "

Ben then annoyingly says to Brad," All this time and your still this thick, Brad? You know I am going on a date with Lisa and day now. I just want to help Lacus because she is my friend."

Brad then spits on the ground and says," Shut up! Annoying goody two shoes, you can't do anything. I'm the number one fighter in the universe and I'm the only one who can

help her! Since you're always butting in, I'm going to remind you what happens when you keep annoying me!" Ben then gets angry and says,

" Enough of this! I'm not sure how I even got here, but I'm not going to keep letting you think you're better than me! I will show you, that I am the true hero chosen by the Star Sword to protect the universe. And it's time Lacus, or at least whatever is taking the form of Lacus then says," I wonder, just how adamant your resolve will be when you see just how insufficient you are, worthless mortal."

At this point, Ben takes out his Star Sword and angrily says,

" That's it; I know you're not Lacus. Whoever you are, what do you want? Uh oh, AH!

* * *

"Before Ben can do anything, he is swept up by the massive wave! When Ben finally lands back on solid ground, he sees that somehow he is now in a completely new place!

Both Brad and Lacus have vanished and now he seems to be on a giant tower with nothing but darkness in sight. If that was not weird enough, Ben looks down and is shocked to find that on the floor of the tower are images of all his friends! In essence the room around him looks like those dream areas in the Kingdom Hearts games, like the place where Sora and Roxas dueled.

Ben sees Doug, James, Hiryuumon, Moz, Lacus, Ezan, Cloud, Lisa, and all his friends he met on his journey like Mario, Sonic, Link, Megaman X and more. Ben stays on guard while he notices the whole area is beginning to be filled with an aura of the dark side. He then says to himself,

" Sigh, whatever I ate to give me this nightmare, I'm not eating it again!" To his shock, a deep ominous voice laughs from the darkness and says,

" This is much more than a dream, wielder of the Star Sword. Ben Auro destined to bring light to this cosmos. How ridiculous. A fool like you cannot save anything. Your fate is only to be devoured by darkness!"

Ben then gets angry and starts to power up his aura and the whole area lights up with his energy!

He then states," I'm not sure if this is a dream or not, but if you're another Sithantos nut trying to mess with me, you're going to regret it! Xehamaru made the mistake of underestimating me, and that was his final mistake. Do you want to make the same mistake? "

The voice just responds coldly with," Inferior trash, it is you who dares to underestimate the true powers of darkness. In the end, all will be consumed by darkness, including your pitiful light!"

A large flash of red light blinds Ben's eyes, and a large dark sphere that acts like the area's sun appears above.

At once large amount of fragments break off and drop to the ground, before Ben sees they begin to take shape. Soon enough, they are the forms Ben knows well. The minions of darkness that serve Sithantos without question, the heartless monsters of many shapes, the Necrocalcous!

At once, they surround Ben, and extend their claws. But as their eyes glow red, Ben just looks annoyed and says

," You guys again? You never learn, and in that case I will just send you right back to where you came from! "

With that one of the Necrocalcous charges to slash at Ben, but Ben is far faster and catches its claw before punching him in the head, with a blow so hard it explodes on impact! Ben then jumps high into the air and gathers his magic energy. He then fires a barrage of blue energy blasts that spread of like a shotgun to blast all the Necrocalcous at once, and manages to blast them all to bits in the process! Ben then lands on the ground and smirks before saying,

" When will you bad guys learn that the darkness will never win?"

The mysterious voice then chuckles before responding with a dire echoing,

"You are foolish, the darkness will never be destroyed. Yes, there have been setbacks, but the patience of the dark side is everlasting. You will never destroy us, you will only fail. The power of hope against the power of the true form of this cosmos. Time you know your place!" The dark large globe shoots out more dark fragments that are larger this time. However, while Ben expects more Necrocalcous, he sees that the figures are quite different.

One of them takes the shape of the red haired spiked shelled King_ Bowser_, the number one pain of the Mario Brothers.

The second being takes the shape of a larger brown skinned man in armor. He is _Ganondorf_. The king of evil and Link's archenemy.

The third shape takes the shape of an overweight man with a mustache in a giant battle mech that is an advanced version of the Egg Emperor he, or at least a clone of him used in Sonic Heroes. He is _Doctor Ivo Robotnik_, the long time foe of Sonic.

The fourth shape turns in to a giant vicious purple dragon with rabid yellow eyes. He is _Ridley_, the enforcer of the dreaded Space Pirates and the one who killed Samus Aran's parents.

The fifth shape takes the form of a bald-headed large figure with green eyes, a cape and a red dot on his head. He is the cruel _Sigma_, the former leader of the maverick robotic rebellion that caused X and Zero so much misery.

The sixth figure is a brown-haired man in a red coat of sorts. He has a red rapier sword and a large black wing out of his back. He is _Genesis Rhapsodos_, a mad warrior from Cloud's world that has joined with Sithantos.

As bad as that is, Ben is even more shocked when he sees the new figure appearing behind Genesis. He is a man with long silver hair and a black armored trench coat. In his hand is the long powerful sword the Masamune. Although Ben has never seen him before, he knows from the history files and Cloud's constant talks, he knows he is none other than _Sephiroth_!

As the group of villains surround Ben the worried warrior says, "What the, how did all you guys get here? And why are you all after me?"

Ben then gets his answer with a mocking voice from someone he did not expect!

" Oh, is it not obvious star clown? You're the legendary Star Warrior. And it's time you disappear from our sight!"

Ben says," No, it can't be! You're supposed to be dead!"

Ben is then horrified to see a coffin, with the Sithantos emblem break out of the ground, around the group of bad guys. A man with hair like Sephiroth emerged out of the shadows within it, but unlike him this man's hair is more spiky. He is wearing a fancy outfit and is none other than the insane ruler of Sithantos, **Xehamaru**!

However, he most definitely is dead! Ben then says," You! Xehamaru, I killed you!" The dark lord replies with," Now then, Ben Auro, did you not listen to what I kept saying? You can never destroy the darkness! This is your final moment, you wretched maggot! At last you will be rid of the master's sight!"

A determined Ben counters with," No, no matter the odds I will never give in to you freaks! I'll defeat all of you at once if I have to!" Saying that, all the villains laugh in unison as the seal of Necrocalcous appears on their foreheads. Ben notices that all of them are acting zombie like, but he does not have time to think much of that, as Xehamaru waves his hand and the bad guys all go into attack! Ben sees a barrage of claws and swords heading his way, and does everything he can to avoid fatal harm!

However, after a while, he is too overwhelmed and is hit in the back by the tail of Ridley. To further the assault, Robotnik punches him in his mech, sending Ben hurling to the ground. Showing no mercy, Bowser then does his famous ground pound on Ben to add further injury to the young Enji! Ben fires a blast at Bowser to get him off, only to find himself seeing the Masamune blade heading right for his head! Ben is able to block the killing blow from Sephiroth, but the so called one wing angel just give off an evil grin before firing a Shadow Flare magic spell at Ben from point blank range! Now, in serious pain, he is once more launched into the air, and the rest of the group takes this time to open fire, as well, with their various long range attacks! As a massive blast shakes the area, the specter of Xehamaru laughs madly and says

," Hahaha! See fool, luck can only get you so far." From the smoke, Ben responds by blasting it away with his magic energy. The young hero then emerges from it looking bruised, but not out. He then gets angry and says," Blast it, if this is a dream this is getting annoyingly hard to wake up from. Still, I won't be defeated even in a dream!" Xehamaru then responds with " Oh, but this is a dream, my dream! This dream of mine to have the light's champion deleted for good! Look, I even brought your friends! "

As Ben is confused at what he meant, Xehamaru snaps his fingers and where the glass images of his friends are emerge the people they show, but Ben is horrified to see they are all in stone!

Ben then shouts at Xehamaru saying," You! Leave my friends out of this! I won't let you get away with this. I'll show you jerks not to gang up on me! And Xehamaru, I'll send you back to hell. No point dragging this out, time to go all out. Bankai!"

Ben unleashes even more of his power, and it's enough to shake the entire tower! His Star sword then glows and first it splits into two, as it transforms into its Shikai state. At once, it shines a multitude of colors and engulfs the area in light. When the light clears, Ben's sword is more regal looking and its arm guards are now a golden color.

Ben's energy has now massively increased, as it also has changed to a golden color. To top it off, his muscles increase slightly and now that his power up is completed he is ready to continue the fight as he stares down the group of villains.

Xehamaru just chuckles and says," You never do know when to quit, finish him!"

Ben responds with," Alright, who wants to get beaten first?" After hearing this, Ganondorf and Genesis both charge to slash at Ben, but the warrior of light blocks them with his sword. He then blows them back with his magic energy, only to find Sigma charging to slam his own giant green glowing saber at him! Ben then proves who is fastest by, in a blur, kicking Sigma back right into a charging Ridley and still has time to drop kick Bowser into Robotnik. Ben then gets ready to finish this, as he jumps into the middle of the room and has his Celestial blade glow.

Then he says," I had enough of this dream, so it's ending now! Senkai!"

Ben's Star Sword glows before lots of beams of light come out of it. In a matter of moments, the villains see that the tower is surrounded with hundreds of spirit swords. Xehamaru still seems to be the only one willing to speak and says," Ah, an impressive power indeed. But it does not matter. You can't save the universe, no matter how hard you try. "

Ben then says," You're pretty smug for a dead person. No matter who tries to kill me, I will defeat any one of them to save the universe! Now, you're all through, Divine Millennia Slash!"

The villains then charge at Ben, but it's too late, and at Ben's command, the wall of swords dive into their targets, inflicting severe damage to all of them! Ben then waves his sword downward and the spirit sword within the evil ones all explode! However, even as all of them seem like they are finished, not to mention in pieces, Xehamaru, though impaled all over, just laughs as he walks towards Ben. He then says," Ha, is that all? You're still doomed. "

Ben responds with," Now I know you're just a ghost, face it, you're all beaten. And even your boss does not stand a chance."

Xehamaru then says," Ah, you still understand nothing. Defeat me; defeat all the foes you know. But you will never get rid of the darkness. You can never win against the powers of mortal's hatred!"

Ben then says," No, you don't understand anything but the dark side of mortals! Guh! "

Just as Ben finishes saying that, he feels a sharp pain, as a small energy blast goes through his shoulder! In pain, he turns around to see the one responsible. He is a man in a large black raincoat of sorts and has a mask on his face. He is one of the most insane members of the Dark Enji of Organization XIII, the crazed **Ravxen**!

The dark figure laughs as he sees Ben scream out in pain and says," Ha-ha! Sorry I'm late to the show. I was just getting ready for the grand finally! Ha, like Xehamaru said, darkness is the only script the worthless creatures of this cosmos know how to follow! All your meaningless ideals and dreams are just things for me to wipe out! Now, it's time to end this show!"

Ben then yells," No! I won't let you win, I'll show you all what is truly the strongest power. Shinryukenha!"

Ben then fires off his most powerful energy attack, with no delay, at Ravxen. But Ravxen just keeps laughing, as the blast blows him into the giant dark sphere. However, this does not cause the reaction Ben is looking for. Instead of destroying it, the dark sphere glows, and then transforms into a giant blazing red eye! The eye then looks down at Ben and releases a massive amount of energy that presses Ben down to the ground! All the other heads of the zombie villains then begin to laugh, before dissolving into dark fragments and flying into the giant eye. The eye then says,

" Ben Auro, worthless creature. You will never be able to stop the true destiny of darkness. "

Ben replies with," What are you? What kind of dream is this?

The being then responds with,"Heh, you stand before the final dimension, and your answer is that I am the darkness of eternity."

Ben slowly comes to a conclusion and says," Wait, you're the guy Xehamaru talks about, you're the god of all darkness,_** Chaos Zannacross Necron**_?

"The voice, which is indeed Emperor Necron, laughs and says," Ah, I see you at least can remember your history. Yes, you indeed see before you the supreme being of all. And what I see before me is an echo of annoyance. Yes, so long ago I was arrogant. Because I underestimated how much power the celestial ones entrusted to a mere mortal. However, that mistake will never happen again. A mere bug like you has no chance of standing before me! You only have one thing coming to you, a death of the most horrifying level of pain!"

Ben angrily says," No! I won't let you win; I'll stop you, Celestial Burning Shinryukenha!"

Ben then fires off his energy wave attack at full power and it shatters the glass in the tower he is still in. The massive energy wave collides with the sphere of Chaos's will and hits it, only for it to be absorbed into it! Necron then begins to laugh even louder, and then the entire area begins to shake! As Ben looks horrified, the supreme being of evil says,

" You have no idea what true power is, maggot! Xehamaru had a sample of the power of the dark side, but I am above him as much as you are above fleas! Witness, the power that will destroy this corrupt realm and recreate it to the world of darkness. The world all beings desire! "

With that, Ben does not even have time to say anything, as the eye of Necron flashes red and the entire area is set ablaze! The entire tower is destroyed in an instant from a massive energy blast and Ben only just misses being reduced to atoms along with it, when a second later, he sees dozens of spears of dark energy coming at him and slam into him!

The spears belong to Necron and he laughs as he drags Ben to right in front of him and continues to laugh as Ben says," This, this has to be a nightmare!"

The Shin Emperor of darkness says to that," Hahaha! Yes, this in a sense is a dream. But you are not just dreaming this.

It is true for now I am still sealed in that wretched seal of the celestial ones. But even now my powers are not completely blocked. Already your fears deluded you. l can still torment the likes of you fool, thanks to the fear I can sense.

And, when I am at last free, and I assure you that day is coming closer. Yes, when I am free no matter where you are or what you do, you will die! Yes, the time is coming soon, we will meet again and next time, Ben Auro, it will be in person. And that will be your final hour!" A large energy beam blasted right into Ben!

However, right at that time Ben at last wakes up! Panting hard, he tries to figure out what just happened. He then says," What the? That, which felt so real. Man, that's the last time I let Doug convince me to try nachos. Man, it felt like it really could have been the master Xehamaru kept ranting about. Still, no matter what they try to do to me in my dreams, they are not going to get me to back off! Oh? So it's morning already? Well, at least that nightmare was nice enough to not come too early.

Ah, well, that nightmare may have been unpleasant, but I am sure today is going to be much better than that dream! Huh? "

Just then, Ben hears a loud emergency alarm system go off that's only suppose to go off when major events happen. The noise then causes both Moz and Hiryuumon to wake up by jumping off and Moz, frightened, grabs on to the rooms light! He then says,

" AH! The house is on fire, Kupo!"

Ben then reassures his moogle friend by saying," No, don't worry, Moz, it's just the emergency alarm. I suppose something important has just happened."

Sure enough a voice can be heard that loudly says," Attention all Enji Knights! A major development in the war effort is breaking out at this very moment! It is urgent that all Enji come to the nearest briefing room at once! With this Hiryuumon yawns and says," Oh man! Why did they wake me up! This better be good."

Ben chimes in with,"Come on now, Hiryuumon, you know that a hero can't let his personal moods interfere with his duty. Let's see what's up."

* * *

The three hurry from their room to the nearest room with a hologram TV. In the common room of this area Ben sees several Enji already looking at the large wide screen TV. Some of the people he knows are Luke, Kyle and even Lisa!

Ben goes up to everyone and to the elegant blond haired women and says," Hey, Lisa, everyone. What's going on that is such an emergency? Don't tell me Sithantos is already back to invading more worlds even with Xehamaru dead?"

Ben's hopeful future girlfriend looks happy to see Ben, before winking and saying," Hey there, Ben! Oh right, the boys told me about your granny's passing. I'm sorry for that."

Ben nods before he solemnly responds with," Thanks Lisa, I appreciate it. What's going on, did I miss anything?"

Lisa answers with," Nope! Looks like you came just in time for the big scoop!"

Before Ben asks what exactly is going on, his fellow comrade Luke says to him," Well, it's interesting. Sithantos and Zeon are not invading another planet; no they seem to be butting heads with each other! It seems the reports that are coming in say that a Sithantos fleet of Nova Crushers have jumped out of hyper space on the Zeon world of Castion."

Kyle then joins the conversation by adding, " We had sources saying Weil was really mad at Xehamaru failing to bring down Corneria, and with his death, Weil had asked to meet with Sithantos to demand a reevaluation of a business deal or something. However, it seems that the Sithantos fleet arrived today, some reports said that they were to negotiate with Zeon admiral and sister in law of Weil, Kycilia Zabi on the world of Ormus! Seems Sithantos has other plans."

Ben then says," So, what's the big deal again? "

Lisa then says," To put it simply, darling, it's that it seems our two main forces have had it with working together and are about to turn on each other! This could also mean we might be able to win this thing a lot faster!"

Ben then excitedly says," Hey, that's good news!"

Hearing this, the armored Enji Dragoon Kain Highwind says to Ben,"

That is not for certain. This could make both sides act even more rashly and destructive. For now, let's see how this event unfolds. "

* * *

Everyone focuses their attention on the screen. It seems they are viewing a hacked Zeon cameraman or something, as the screen changes to the view of a large amount of Zeon solders lined up in formation with a large group of battle droids and mobile suits behind them. They are behind a red haired women in charge that is wearing a fancy Zeon military uniform and has her hair in a bun. She is Kycilia Zabi, the sister in law to Weil Zabi and one of Zeon's top military commanders!

As the screen widens, the Enji see that they are in what appears to be the landing bay of a large military base, and sees why they are all alert as a large group of Necrocalcous are in front of them! Giving orders is a large armored knight with a massive evil sword that Ben has no problem recognizing. It's the original Inquisitor of Sithantos _Nightmare_! However, he is not the one everyone is staring at. To the Enji and the Zeon soldiers shock, a column of darkness appears in front of Nightmare, and out of it steps a new figure!

This being is covered in a fancy Sithantos outfit. His face is covered with a mask, but it's clear he is not human, due to having giant demon wings come out of his back and horns on his covered face. He holds some sort of magic staff in his right hand that has a Z on the top of it.

This being is **_Darth Damonus_**, the evil being that has been commanding Xehamaru!

The being of darkness walks up to the Zeon commander. Kycillia just looks angry, from what Ben can see, and walks over to him and shouts,

" Who are you? Whatever Sithantos fanatic you are to take Xehamaru's place, you have some nerve! President Weil demanded a meeting at your cathedral in Ormus to discuss the place Sithantos has in the remainder of the war. But you dare to belittle us and come to me a day early? Do you know what position you people are in?"

Hearing her finish, Damonus eyes the women like one would eye a creature in the wild before he just gives off a deep laugh, one full of raw malice before responding with a ominous," My, it is you fools who fail to understand the situation you are in, Zeon clown. You dare to presume you can get away with threatening us? For someone who was relying on us to keep themselves from being soundly crushed by the Lylat Kingdom, you have a lot of nerve."

Hearing this, a furious Kycillia walks right up to Damonus and shouts," This is just the attitude the president has grown tired of. While all you magical beings have been acting so smugly, you fail to know your place! It's true that it was because of Havoc and Xehamaru that several victories were achieved. But, for all the powers your order possesses, you still forget a critical fact. For all your magic and secret technology you are still just a small bunch of religious fanatics. Without our funding, Sithantos would be nothing!

Now, it's time you pay for your constant bundling to Zeon's ultimate victory! Although Xehamaru is dead, we still count Sithantos accountable for the failed invasion of Corneria. That is why, as ordered, I am now demanding Sithantos hands over all its warships and technology to us. In addition, I am taking charge of all Sithantos' planets. It's time you all see that Zeon is the one dominating force that will concur all of space!"

Seeing that, Damonus just glares at the Zeon women and uses his magic energy to lift Kycillia up in the air and, with a flick of a finger, throws her magically to a nearby pillar! All Zeon troops then point their guns at Damonus, but he just laughs evilly and says," Hahaha! Ah, I am glad I came here myself. It's been so long since I put pathetic mortals in their places! You inferior beings dare to command me! You're all just useless bugs that my forces have been so graciously aiding. The united federation of Zeon, what a gallery of idiots! After saving you from being wiped out, you then try and act like you're in charge. I had enough of this! Xehamaru put up with you maggots, but now that I am taking command, I will no longer tolerate such insolence! "

Having heard enough, Kycillia gets back up and takes out her own plasma gun before saying," Enough! You think I should be afraid of you? You're just Xehamaru's replacement! One annoying patriarch of darkness for another! Your outdated ideals are nothing. We are the most sophisticated beings in this universe; therefore we will take care of all who stand in our way of total ownership of this cosmos! It's time you freaks die!"

The Zeon commander fires a round from her blaster right at the head of the shadow lord. Although it's a direct hit, it has no effect! This does, however, wither away the last amount of patience Damonus had and the ground begins to shake with his power!

He then says," Know your enemy, that's one of the basic rules of combat, and I see you are a poor commander for not even knowing that basic fact. It's time I let you Zeon idiots in on a little secret. For one thing, for all you know about Sithantos, you in fact, know nothing! And second, I am not Xehamaru's successor. I was his master! Sithantos, for all its power is only the public face of our order. Since I know both your master and the Enji Knights are most likely watching us, I will take this opportunity to make an announcement.

After millions of years, the universe shall tremble with the return of the Zannacross Empire! You Zeon fools have wasted enough of my time. I am not nearly as willing as Xehamaru to put up with your annoying antics. That's why if you will not at once submit to the true ultimate power, I will crush all of you in an instant!"

Kycillia looks frightened, but regains her composure and shouts," Ha, you expect me to believe an ancient tale? Enough, soldier. What is the power level of this insane fool?"

One of her men tries to comply and pushes buttons on the advanced eye piece on his face to scan the amount of magic energy Damonus has. But the power is so great, it overloads his scouter and it explodes! This shocked the Zeon admiral and she says," What? It must be a failed product, there is no way that his power level could be great enough to overload it. The amount of magic energy he had would have to be higher than one million for it to overload. But, no being can be that strong, can it?"

As Nightmare hears this, he laughs and says," Foolish human dogs! You have no idea what true power is! Master Damonus. Please allow me to make these Zeon idiots pay for insulting you."

Damonus responds with, "It is alright, Nightmare. I will make an example of this woman, as well as the entire planet! It's been a while since I had time for some fun, so I will destroy them all, single- handedly. Is that clear?

Nightmare responds with," As you command, my master" before bowing and with this, Kycillia snaps before shouting to her men," Enough! It's time to kill all you fools who dare command the will of Zeon! Kill them all!"

Nightmare and his troops jump back to their ship, as all the Zeon forces open fire on Damonus. Even though he is being barraged with energy blasts and missiles, the vile lord of darkness just walks forward, taking no damage from any of the strikes! After a minute of this, he waves his hand and storm clouds appear in the sky. He then begins to power up his own fierce magic energy.

A large aura of darkness forms around him and the ground around him is blown away, as the parts of the buildings near him are broken apart. He then holds up his hand and gathers magic energy into it, while being indifferent to the attacks heading his way.

He then says," Foolish beings, it's time you feel what true power is, before I size your pitiful souls! Evil Inferno!"

From one hand, Damonus fires a storm of black fire that, in seconds, consumes the whole group of soldiers and droids firing at him! He spares Kycllia to prolong her fear, but everyone else is burned to ashes in moments! Kycillia is shocked at the power of the second in command of the Zannacross empire and says," His power, his magic, it's not something to be mocked. But even so, we have advanced so far, even your magic is nothing before us! Release all five of them, now!"

She then snaps her finger and Damonus is amused, as he sees five massive mobile armors break out of the hangar bays around him! These mobile armors are massive and walk on two bipedal legs. They all have one standard mono eye and are loaded with weapons. Ben sees them from the screen and he is shocked at what he sees, before saying,

" No way! That's, the Big Zam mobile weapon that caused so much destruction on Cloud Sensei world! They already have five more of them made? "

Back on planet Casion, Damonus sees the five Big Zams surround him and just scoffs before saying," Bah, your toys will not save you from death. "

Kycllia has a deranged look and says," Ha, you will be forced to show some respect at the hands of the ultimate weapon! Don't waste time, blast him to dust!"

Obeying their superior officer, all five Big Zams charge up their Omega Particle cannons, and at once, the masked demon is hit with five massive energy beams that cause a huge explosion, which brings a giant light to the sky! However, before Kycllia can begin to gloat, she is terrified to see Damonus emerge unharmed, as he appears to have covered himself in a magic barrier of darkness! He then glares down at the member of the Zabi family, and as his magic energy rises to such heights that the entire planet shakes and the area is coverd in fire, he shouts,"

You have no limits to your idiocy! You cannot try and match the ultimate power with your machines! No power can match the will of the god of darkness! Before I allow you to die, I will make you witness just how foolish you were to try and think you could conquer us!"

With that, he shows he is not kidding, by flash-stepping to right above one of the Big Zams and punches it hard, so hard that it explodes! Two of the other mobile weapons open fire with a barrage of missiles at him, but he just waves his hand and has them forcefully go back into their senders! He then extends his magic energy and causes one of the Big Zams to be crushed like a tin can!

He then has a giant sword form in his hand and in a flash warps in front of the third Big Zam and, even though it powers on its barrier the power of Damonus is great enough to slice right through it and the mobile armor as well! He then feels the impact of one of the other Big Zam's beam gattling gun and responds by turning around and unleashing a massive destructive blast from his staff. Its power is so great that it not only blasts through one Big Zam, but it continues until it hits the fourth one and destroys that one with its power as well!

The fifth and last Big Zam tries to blast Damonus with its Omega Particle Cannon again, but Damonus turns around again and just knocks it into the sky with his hand! He then fires a blast from his eyes to destroy the last mobile armor. The last Big Zam tries to evade and uses its boosters to jet into the air and while it is able to avoid the blast, it's not enough to evade the dark masters wrath and Damonus shows his power by having his eye beams turnaround in mid blast and move up to blast into the mobile armor.

Kycllia is horrified as she sees the last Big Zam explode into burning scrap! She then sees Damonus glare at her and she trembles with fear, before saying," No, it's not possible! Everyone of them had the power to wipe out entire fleets! He, he's a demon! Monster! "

Damonus just laughs and says," Why, and what's your point? Bah, enough, your sniveling existence ends now! Yes, today marks the countdown to the revival of the Supreme Being and the true ruler that will bind the universe in darkness!

"With that, Damonus flies higher into the air and powers up Soon it turns into a giant sphere of red and black magic energy!"

Damonus then says," AH, witness the fate of all who defy Chaos Zannacross Necron! Now I will destroy this planet and harvest its souls to speed up the resurrection. Now, die traitors! "

Damonus throws his giant death ball at the planet.

Kycllia then looks horrified before screaming," No! This is impossible! Sieg Zeon! GUH!

The blast hits her instantly. She is evaporated, but the attack from Damonus does not stop there, the ball of death continues to blast through the planet. It's not long before a massive explosion occurs, one so massive that the whole planet is wiped out! Back at Hallow Bastion, the Enji are speechless as the screen goes blank, due to the spy camera they had, obviously being destroyed.

At once, a worried Ben says," Hey, what's going on? Did that guy really just destroy an entire world?"

Lisa looks at Ben and says," Looks like it, doll. My, that was quite the way to tell Zeon they were fired, don't you think?"

Behind her, an angry Kyle says," Damn that Sithantos monster! It's true that was a major Zeon world where they built a lot of their weapons, but there were millions of innocent people there as well!

"A calm but angry Kain says in response," His wrath makes Zemus look sane. And it seems the whole point of this was to remind us it's no longer Sithantos we are dealing with, not like how Golbez was the front for Zemus' actions. It seems Xehamaru and the order of Sithantos were just a public face for our true enemy , the Zannacross Empire.

The stakes of this war have just risen even higher than they were before. No doubt that the fate of the entire universe will depend on the outcome. Would someone try and get the backup satellite up? Maybe we can see just how bad it is."

Sure enough, the backup spy satellite, hovering over the world, comes online and the Enji gasp when they see just how powerful the attack from Damonus was. For one thing, he really did blow up the planet, now there is only space dust visible with the Nova Crushers flying around it. The satellite zooms in and they can see Damonus cackling in the same spot where he was before the planet blew up. It seems he does not have to breathe nor does the extreme drop in temperature effect him. Ben and the others then see him open his hands and draw the energy of what can only be the millions of souls that died by his hands. The Enji then hear him shout," Ah, the energy from this world will speed up the process nicely. It's good to be back in the game of death! Ah, one more thing! I know you wretched Enji

Knights have some way to listen to me, so listen up! Warriors of light, your powers are futile. Nothing your pathetic band of heathens can do will stop the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron! You're only delaying the inevitable. In the end, no power is greater than the true ultimate power, the power of the god emperor of all the emotions of mortals! Your destruction will come soon, and you will all regret ever standing in our way! Ah there it is, with this I end this declaration of the all powerful Zannacross Empires glorious return. You may now return to, as you mortals say, regularly scheduled programs!"

* * *

Before he rejoins with Nightmare on board his ship, Damonus spots the spy camera from afar and fires a beam from his finger to destroy it! All the Enji are speechless from this display of power. And with his nightmare still fresh in his mind, Ben is more than a little shaken up. Lisa sees something is troubling Ben

and she says," Ah, what's wrong, tiger? Don't tell me you're having a freak out?"

Ben then says," He, he easily tore apart five machines that were designed to wipe out countries with ease and then destroyed a planet with one blow! That dream, maybe it was really him that was taunting me? No, I won't let him get to me. Just like all the rest, we will stop them, no matter how much they try and scare us! "

Everyone agrees with Ben, and Lisa then goes up in front of him and says," That's the spirit, Ben! Ha, you're acting like the chosen hero you're supposed to be. Don't worry, I know something to take your mind off this nasty monster's death threats. You know what's happening in two days, tiger?"

Ben thinks for a second and says," Our date, right? Why, you're not busy again, are you?"

Lisa then laughs and winks before she responds with a sultry, "Bingo. Yup, it's going to be a fun time, I promise, Ben darling. In fact, you could say it will be one of the most memorable times of your life. So, what time do you want to go? "

Ben responds with," Oh, how about, say, seven pm?" Lisa then winks and says," My, an early bird we have here. Fine, then, I'm ready to party any time, so okay. In that case, I better go and get my report in to captain Stan. Till then, so long tiger. I look forward to see what a hero does for a date! "

With that Lisa laughs and darts off, and Ben's face turns red . The other guys in the room see Ben blushing and gather around him to see what's up.

Guy says," Wow, Ben, you're pretty lucky to get a date with Lisa. After all, she is one of the most popular gals . Not to mention, she always has a busy schedule. "

Luke then laughs and says to Ben,"Hey Ben, what's with your face? It's almost like your dreading this!"

Ben then laughs nervously and responds with," Oh, believe me, I am very happy that it's finally happening. I'm just kind of nervous, because I have no idea what to do. Err, I think she thinks I have this big evening planned, but I have no idea at all what's going to happen. Oh no, if I mess this up, then she will never want to go out with me again. And then she will tell all the others and then no one will want to go out with me! Arg, I think I am more nervous about this then before I fought Xehamaru! Hey guys, anyone have any good dating tips?" With this, all the guys in the room laugh.

Accept Kain, who after being reminded about his painful experience, leaves the room.

The others being to tell Ben what they know, some with more helpful stuff than others. Moz just puts his hand on his head and says," Poor Ben Kupo, he can face a room of monsters with a smile, but has extreme difficulty with this kind of thing. Sigh, I hope this goes well; he deserves to find happiness, after all the tough luck he has gone through."

The first chapter of volume two ends! Can Ben face his destiny and be able to stand up to the true merciless wrath of the Zannacross Empire?

Will he be able to find a way to gain the power to overcome Darth Damonus and the rest of the followers of evil? Will he be able to handle his long awaited date with Lisa Alster? To find out, you will just have to tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic wars! In our next installment, the Enji Masters go over the new threat of Darth Damonus and his more aggressive attacks on the universe.

However, Ben is faced with something that to him is scaring him more than any battle he has faced, his date with Lisa! Never having been on a real date before, he wants to make sure Lisa is happy, but is not sure what to do. Luckily, Lacus has some spare time and is able to give him some advice and a plan of action, so to speak. With that, the long delayed date at last happens in the city of Neo Acadia. However, if you think this chapter is going to be lacking action you will be sorely mistaken. Yes, quite a large event is going to happen, and it's not the date. To find out what I am talking about you will just have to read

**Chapter 64: The Challenges of Love? An Electrifying First Date! Till next time! **


	3. C 58: An Electrifying First Date!

The story continues. Of course, like always, if you like what you see, feel free to send a review. Enjoy!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

**_Chapter 64: The Challenges' of Love? An Electrifying First Date!_**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and the other Enji were happy for the brief moments of peace that followed the death of Xehamaru. Ben's advancement to a true Enji Knight has made him very happy. Having his own room and a bigger pay raise almost made having so many near death experiences worthwhile. However, his good mood was soon ruined when he heard that Xehamaru got one last laugh from his grave by indirectly causing his grandmother to have a heart attack, from seeing the planet invaded, and die.

This sad news was a downer, but Ben tried to not let it dampen his spirits. The night he had a nightmare that was more than a dream, it seemed to be the god of darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron himself invading his mind and taunting him about his own destruction! However, even a nightmare like this is not enough to get to our hero's mind. After all, it was just a dream. Or at least he told himself that, until, moments later, he heard the emergency alarm!

Quickly, dashing to the nearest conference room, Ben and the other Enji knights saw through their sources that the Weil Zabi 's United Federation of Zeon and the order of Sithantos had at last come to butt heads! On the major Zeon weapons production world of Castion, Admiral Kycllia Zabi and her forces confronted a Sithantos fleet not only led, by the envoy of darkness Nightmare, but the true boss of Xehamaru, the powerful demon Darth Damonus!

She was already angry that the dark army had come to this world when they were supposed to have a meeting on the world of Ormus to discuss further relations between the two groups. Although in reality it was just Zeon trying to take what they can from Sithantos and run, because they were thinking allying with the dark order was not as profitable as they hoped.

However, the Zeon women soon learned the hard way why Damonus was second in command of the supreme emperor of darkness's forces. Disgusted at the overconfidence of Weil and his greedy cohorts, and not nearly as willing to play along, so to speak, as Xehamaru, was Damonus, who had come to give a demand to Zeon.

Submit to his will, or be deleted! Too bad for the female admiral, she made the mistake of responding by shooting the shadow lord in the head, to find that the only effect that had was to seal her fate! Damonus then took the time to officially announce to the universe that the Zannacross Empire has emerged from the shadows of its pubic face, Sithantos!

With that, his first action was to wipe out the entire planet single handedly! Not even five powerful Big Zam mobile weapons at once could even faze him, before he, with ease, wiped out Kycllia Zabi, and everyone else on the planet, in one massive blast! He then gathered all the souls from the people he killed to use them to revive his master. He gave a decree of death to the Enji Knights and left. While Ben refuses to let the enormous power of his new foe scare him, oh no, he has something far more scarey to worry about.

At long last, it's time for his date with Lisa Alster! Although this should be a moment of great joy for Ben, at the same time it's a moment of great anxiety.

For this is his first date, and he knows how Lisa has been heard to have high expectations. Will Ben be able to pull it off and at last find someone that loves him? It's time to find out!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins at Hallow Bastion, to be more specific, the council chamber of the masters and other high ranking Enji.

After all witnessing the power of Darth Damonus, and his announcement of the return of the ancient Zannacross Empire, they are discussing how this turn of events will change the course of the war. Nearly all the top ranking Enji are in the majestic round room. The old, but wise, Grand Master Myers, is, of course there in his usual full gold and blue armor with a new cape. His son, the stiff and powerful, as well as head of the Titan's Special forces, Kira Myers, is, as well. Also, there is the red Yoda look alike Zoda, the long bearded Enji Master Yamamoto, and the other masters that were available such as Master Genkai.

There is Cloud, the gun blade wielding Squall Leonheart. The samurai like warrior Cyan Garamonde, the swordsmen with sunglasses Auron, the black haired duel swordsman, Leon Mangus, and many more. At the moment, the meeting has just begun, and the one starting it off was Grand Master Myers himself.

The leader of the warriors of light starts off by saying,"Greetings everyone, it seems, once more, we have little but bad news to discuss. As you all saw, at last the one who was controlling Xehamaru 's actions has revealed Darth Damonus, he seems even more aggressive than Xehamaru."

Cloud then says,"With him calling out the Zannacross Empire from the stories, it's clear Xehamaru was not lying when he said his plan was to resurrect the god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron. And it seems he is not willing to let even the Zeon Federation interfere."

After saying this, Kira adds his own comments with," Yes, it seems, at last, the greed of Weil has become so high that he can no longer contain his desire to own the worlds belonging to Sithantos. Tsk, it seems that he will pay dearly for this. However, this opens up a window of opportunity for us." Hearing this, Zoda responds with," Do, what mean of this, do you, Kira?"

Kira then gives off a small smile and says,"

Think about it. Now that it seems that Weil's arrogance has him having his former allies turn against him, it makes the whole Zeon federation weakened. Now if the Zannacross Empire is attacking their worlds, as well, we can make a decisive invasion on their core worlds, and at last force them into submission!"

As everyone hears this, they have various reactions. Cyan goes up and says," But, Kira, are the Zannacross Empire not the number one concern? With their actions, they must be stopped before we focus on Zeon!"

To this, another Enji Captain Cecil Harvey adds," And with the Zeon forces no longer getting help from Sithantos, or, should I now say, the Zannacross Empire, their offensive capabilities have been greatly reduced. Although they are still a threat, I think preventing the rebirth of the being that nearly destroyed the entire universe all those years ago, is higher on the priority list."

Leon then chimes in with," Who knows? Maybe if we combat the imperial forces of darkness that attack Zeon worlds, perhaps the people there will see through Weil's propaganda. If we could get Zeon to surrender without more violence, that is always nice. Some races like the Krogan and the Thangarians are all ready showing sighs of resentment with Weil's policies. "

Most of the Enji seem to nod in agreement, but in a rare moment of anger, Kira laughs mockingly and responds with sharp," Oh please Leon. You really don't get it. "

Myers then says to his son," Kira, I happen to agree with Leon. We do not need to bring more death if there is any chance we can settle our differences with some peacefully. "

Kira just sighs and says," Don't be so naïve. You think if we just go to their aid, they will see the errors of their ways? We can't just let them off the hook for all their crimes they have committed. They must be brought to judgment, therefore we must strike them fast and hard before Weil and the other members of the Zeon federation have time to relocate! Now with the Salvation division, we have enough manpower to finish them off!"

Hearing how enthusiastic Kira is about this, Master Myers says to his son," Kira, sometimes I worry about your obsession with destroying Zeon. "

Kira then responds with," You all just don't get it. Do you all want true peace? Well then, we must crush our foes so hard that they never have the desire for rebellion again! Only then can we have true peace. You can't trust people to change on their own. Only through installing the fear of death into the greedy minds of the Zeon federation, will they learn their lesson. You're far too trusting, father. Why, that in fact leads me to the other finding of mine."

Myers then raises a eyebrow and responds with a wary," What do you mean, Kira?"

Kira then says," My agents have at last found out how Xehamaru sneaked that phantom doppelganger in through the shields, and how our sensors failed to pick up the combined Zeon and Sithantos fleet until it was too late. As I suspected, it seems that both of those situations were caused by a spy. But, what's more, is with the level of clearance and the style, it could have only be done by an Enji Knight."

Everyone else is shocked at Kira's accusation and Squall responds with Kira," Are you sure, Kira? That's a pretty steep statement. "

Myers then adds," To betray the Enji Knights, when we are like family is a very serious accusation. Are you sure? "

Kira then says," Yes, the scenes at the areas could work only if performed by the Enji Knights."

Enji Captain Stan then yells at Kira," Don't be crazy, Kira! None of us would betray the order for those crazy nut jobs! "

Leon then puts his hand over his face and says to Stan," Oh, Stan, have you forgotten how people have ulterior motives everywhere, an irony of fate you could say. Don't tell me you forgot the situation I was in."

Stan then remembers how Leon was forced to betray his friends to his father, Hugo Gilchrist, for the sake of the woman he loved, and even died once, because of it, before nervously grinning.

Kira then sighs and says," Enough, it's not definite yet, but I just wanted you all just to check where your squad mates were. Ah, regardless of our disagreements, I think all of us can agree we should be on guard for more aggressive moves. It's obvious this Darth Damonus is going to make a more aggressive war plan than Xehamaru. And Weil, like the crazed beast he is, might see he is backed into a corner, and do something crazy." With this, all the Enji agree and they discuss their plans to deal with the new situations.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a far different planet, the Zeon capital planet of Texagrad it seems Kira was not too far off with regards to Weil Zabi. In fact, at the moment, he is having his own meeting, on the top floor of his Headquarters. This meeting is a meeting with the other major Zeon leaders to discuss, as he puts it, "those betraying worthless wizard hacks who are making the last mistake they will ever make! "

The other members in this meeting are the green toad- like Neimodian Viceroy of the Trade federation_ Nute Gunray_ and his secretary Rune Haako.

_Poggel The lesser_, Archduke of Genonosie.

_Shu Mai, President_ and CEO of the Commerce Guild,

_Wat Tembor_ the head of the Techno Union,

_Queen Veranke_ of the Skrull Empire

and lastly, the defacto head of the smaller religious fleet, the Covenant, called the _Prophet of Truth_. At the moment, they are all talking to Weil about the arrival of the Zannacross Empire.

Guarding them is the head of the elite unite dead cell, former Enji Master Commander Craft Duron, and his three surviving followers, Harpunia, Fernir, and Leviathan. The mustached head of the Zabi family is furious at hearing some of his fellow members talk about re-opening negations with the Lylat Kingdom.

After snapping his cigar in fury he shouts to Gunray," You blasted toad! What's gotten into your head that you are talking about trying to make a deal with the Lylat Kingdom? You want them to walk all over us? Fools! There is no need to give those Lylat idealists anything!"

Gunray then snaps back with a manic," Are you insane Weil? You saw what Damonus did to Castion! Five Big Zams at once could not destroy him!"

Weil then smirks and retorts with a confident, "So, you are all scared about his power? Spineless cowards! Like Xehamaru, he is just another hack with a few magic tricks. We are still the ones calling all the shots! We have far more forces even with the lost forces on Castion. The Zannacross Empire, bah! They are the past. The glorious Zeon Empire will be the rulers of the future!"

Hearing this, most of the fellow members look at each other while the Prophet Of Truth says to Weil,"

Weil, this is not just something to take lightly. This is the foretold empire of the most powerful being in the universe! You should not have made them angry! What were you thinking?"

Weil then slams his fist through the table so hard that it smashes right through it and yells back with,"

All of you are idiots! There is nothing to fear from this dark god! I am the only one who is going to rule them all! The Lylat Kingdom, the Zannacross Empire, I will conquer them all and make everyone work for me!"

Tembor shouts," You're insane, Weil! When this war started, this was just about breaking away

so we could run our businesses without any interferences. However, if we are all destroyed, it's meaningless. Your grudge against the Lylat Kingdom has gone too far!"

Shu then adds," I am sure most of us can agree, coming to an agreement with King Atem is our best course of action. As foolish as he is, is at least he is agreeable. If Ansem were still alive he would have agreed."

With this, a livid Weil shouts,

" You're all a bunch of worthless idiots. Ansem was weak, that's why he let his guard down and died! I am the most superior being to rule all. I built all my companies from nothing, and destroyed all that tried to get in my way! You're all pathetic excuses for business men and women!"

Gunray then states," But we are the leaders of our corporations, and you forget you need us to continue your attack! Let's say a vote of hands, which votes that Weil Zabi is insane and no longer should be our president?"

Weil sees all the members but one raise their hands. Poggel sees everyone else has risen their hand and then does the same. Seeing this, Weil just sighs, strokes his mustache and says,"

My fellow members of the United States of the Zeon Federation, I see you have come to your conclusions. However, as president of this government I have come to make an executive judgment. And that judgment is that you're all traitors to our cause for trying to impeach your leader because your all spineless!

Yes, clearly such traitors can not be allowed in power anymore. Yes, for the sake of national security, everything would be better off, if I control everything! That's why, for now on, I will take direct control of all your business and all of your assets!"

As all the others are shocked at Weil's words, Nute Gunray shouted at him," You can't do this to us!"

Weil then says," Oh, really? In order to protect my business, and the security of my government, I will kill any one that tries to interfere with my affairs! Craft! Kill them all now! "

With this, the conflicted Big Boss looks shocked before he turns to his commander and says, "But why? They have done nothing to deserve death."

Weil narrows his eyes before he snarls and then barks out, "Idiot! They are traitors, that's enough to lose all rights to live. Now finish them!"

Craft then grasps his fist tightly before he says," No, this is not right. Merely killing them because they disagree with us would make me worse than Xehamaru and those other demons."

Weil, just looks at Craft like he is a moron and says," Craft, I see you clearly have no idea how to run a good business. It looks like once more I must do everything myself! You're all fired!"

Weil horrifies everyone in the room and presses a button on his coat. At once, all the chairs that the fellow members of Zeon are in have chains break out of them to bind the ones sitting in them ! They all at once descend underneath the room, where the others can hear loud screams and see giant streams of fire emerge where the chairs were! The chairs then pop back up with only large amounts of smoke and ash and Craft and the others see Weil just laughs while saying to himself,

" Ah, it was going to happen sooner or later, they were getting too pushy for what did not belong to them. Ah, just like with Ansem, I have to tie up all the ends to make things work."

An angry Craft goes right up to Weil and says," Ansem, what do you mean? No, don't tell me that the tragedy of the Twilight space colony really was a set up by you? How could you? It was Ansem who founded the Zeon federation, and made the movement for us to have our independence in the first place!"

Weil then just continues to laugh and looks manic before he says,

"Hahaha! Ansem, bah, he never really cared about independence. He was just angry at the kingdom that took away his love and wanted to get back at them. It was me who gave him the idea to break away and fund Zeon. I pushed him in to waging war to, because it was the only way that we would truly be free. But, it soon became clear he did not have the stomach to lead such things, and when he had second doubts, I knew he would not do a good job and relieved him of his duties!"

Craft has heard enough and, in a flash, grabs Weil by the throat and slams him into the nearest wall, before yelling," So, our independence, it was all a lie! You sent millions to their deaths just to expand your pockets, you truly are no better than Xehamaru, or that demon master of his, Damonus! "

Craft then takes out his sword and the other three stand behind him, but Weil then laughs harder," I never said I had moral superiority over the others. But when I win and conquer them all, it will not be some idealist king and his band of Enji freaks, or some foolish million year old god of darkness. It will be the most superior evolved being, ME!"

Craft then realizes just why Cloud, Squall and the others kept saying he was a fool and yells out in anger.

Leviathan sees her boss looking pained before she walks forward and then says," Commander, are you all right?"

Craft laughs before he bitterly answers with," Yes, my eyes are finally opened. Cloud was right, I am such a fool! I let my anger and sadness over the loss of my friends on Iranzos cloud my judgment. And, I became so distraught that I thought I was fighting for justice. But now I see that I have fought my former friends and killed many all in the name of just another corrupt monster! I cannot fully atone for the crimes I have done in your name, Weil, but I can try and make amends, by killing you right now!"

Weil then laughs and looks vicious before he says,"Ah, Craft, you used to be such a good soldier, but, like all the others, you don't have the guts to take what belongs to you! And you and your faithful band of freaks are forgetting one thing! I own all of you!"

Craft tries to slash Weil's head off, but before he can, Weil's eyes glow and Craft freezes in his place, before his head throbs with pain! Moments later, electrical shocks cause Craft to scream out in pain! The other dead cell members try to attack Weil as well, but soon they suffer the same symptoms! Weil then laughs as all of them fall to the ground and says,"

Fools, you forget, I was the one that rebuilt you all into the robotic forms you have now! Yes, and any property of my companies has a built in fail safe for any situation! It's not the job of a soldier to think, just to obey their orders! Yes, but it seems your minds are made up to turn against me, so I will have to do something about that! HAAHAHA! No one will stop my destiny!

I know more than anyone else how to run the business that is the universe! Ha, and in the end it's not the one who has the most ideals, or who is the strongest, who has the most magic, or even is the most intelligent! It's the one who knows how to play the games and the stocks. The one who knows how to control everything around him. ME! I will crush all who try and resist the will of Weil Zabi!

"With that, he presses a button on his coat to call his chief scientist Tarkin and says," Tarkin! Get over here!"

In less then ten seconds Azeral Tarkin, Weil's chief weapons designer enters the room with a group of battle droids. This man with a monocle sees the wounded Dead Cell soldiers and clears his throat before he says," I take it, that the meeting did not go as you hoped Mister President?"

Weil just takes out a cigar before he calmly says," Oh it went more or less how I planned Tarkin. Seems Craft and those other Dead Cell fools lost there sanity in the last battle. I will need you to reconstruct their memories. Just one thing, try and make their memories a bit more obedient. Don't want any treacherous thoughts in their heads. After all, dissent is bad for business. And be quick about it! Ah, and now to restructure all those fool's forces, into my own, pure, everlasting Zabi Dynasty! "

Weil sees more droids arrive and he then plans his next public announcement to inform the people of the Zeon federation about an Enji "Sabotage".

* * *

Meanwhile, with the depths of Weil's own evil heart shown, let's go back to our hero. Ben has just finished his work for the day. But he is far from relaxed. At the moment he is trying to figure out how to prepare for his date with Lisa Alster. And he already has gotten nervous thinking about it. At the moment he, Doug, and James are walking out of the classroom they are in, and in no time flat Ben is trying to discuss with them his best course of action.

James sees Ben is sweating bullets all ready before he sighs and then says to Ben," Alright, let's review. After our new paychecks and all the money you say you saved, I think it's safe to say you can afford to take Lisa out for a fun time, as long as she does not expect to be treated like a celebrity or royalty."

Doug then says," And as long as you check out the spots I recommend, you will be taking Lisa to the best party spots in Neo Arcadia! "

Ben then says," Ah, that's good. Alright, I have a game plan set now, so it's not as bad as I feared. Now, just have to make sure everything goes well and if it does I might officially have a girlfriend by the end of tonight!"

Doug then pats Ben on the back and says," Don't be so nervous, you'll do fine, buddy! Just remember to keep it cool. "

James then laughs and says to Ben,

"Don't worry. From what I hear, Lisa is pretty understanding. Well, as long as you don't do anything stupid, don't say anything negative about her outfit, or do

anything to suggest you're even thinking about commenting on her weight. But since she is one of the most striking female Enji, I do not think that should be a problem. "

Ben then laughs nervously and says," Ha, that's for sure. After all this time, I was beginning to think she was never going to go through with the date. Sometimes I still have a hard time remembering this is really happening."

Doug then chuckles before he gives a lopsided smile and says,"

Hey now, if you really want to impress Lisa, it always helps to have confidence! After all, that's what helped me show my lucky lady at home the light."

Ben then wipes off the sweat on his forehead and says,

" Um, speaking about that, do you guys think you can give me some words of advice on just what kind of talk and moves are the right ones? As ashamed as I am to say this, I don't really have much experience with dates."

Doug grins wider before he responds with a plucky ," Ha, leave it to me buddy. I'll tell you all you need to know! First things first, huh?"

"At that moment, Doug hears his I-phone like thing buzz and as does James."

Doug then says to Ben," Ah, blasted timing. Sorry buddy, that was the call for the new student that needed my help learning a move. I should take care of this first."

James then says," Yes, I just received a message that they want me to look over some ancient Xenogan files they found. Don't worry, if all goes well I should be back, by 7:00."

Doug replies," Heh, yeah, I should be out by then too. "

Ben then panics and sputters out," What? But that's when the date is supposed to start!"

Doug then tries to reassure Ben with," Don't worry, you will be fine. Just remember what we told you! Good luck!"

With that, Doug and James dash off in different directions, while Ben just stares at the sky in shock. He then shakes his head and says to himself,"

Good Grief, they did not tell me anything at all! Oh, well, I know at least what to do now. Err, but still, I wish they told me the moves they did. That, and what to do if she wants to dance. Ah, despite my fighting skills I still dance like a turtle. Oh, if only there was someone around that I could ask. Oh?"

It seems Ben has a stroke of luck, as he sees, emerging from the elevator, Lacus! At once he dashes over to Lacus, and, right as she sees him he perks up and says," Hey Lacus! How are you doing today?"

Lacus pauses before she then says," Oh, hey, Ben. Are you alright? You look troubled. "

Ben sighs before he responds with," Well, it's been a bit of an unexpectedly sad time. Yesterday I found out my Grandmother died in the invasion from a heart attack."

Lacus looks shocked and reacts with a caring," What? Oh no! I'm so sorry Ben. Are you okay?"

Ben then looks down on the ground and says," Well, let's just say it ruined my mood to say the least. I'll be okay, though, I knew that in her current state she did not have long. Still, it was kind of a shock."

Lacus then says," Oh, even when a death is expected, it's never easy. I hope you and your family are okay."

Ben then says," Thank you, Lacus. Well at least there is some good news. Tonight's the night Lisa and I finally have that date!"

Lacus is taken aback and looks curious before she says," Really? You're going on a date with Lisa? Lisa Alster? "

Ben then looks embarrassed and chuckles tensely before he says," I never told you? That's odd, I thought I did . Well, it has been awhile. But she did not forget about it."

Lacus then flicks her ponytail back and says,"

Um, Ben? You know, I don't want to bring you down, but, from what I've seen, the kind of things Lisa likes to do, I'm not sure you would be happy going out with her too long. "

Ben then gets red and says," Well, I mean I know Lisa is more of a party type of girl, but, I'm open to um, how you say it, being open minded? Well, and in any case, since Lisa was nice enough to ask if I wanted to go out on a date with her, I was not about to say no. Ah, actually that reminds me. Um, could I ask you something?"

Lacus looks flustered and says,"Uh, what do you mean Ben?"

Ben then looks around before he gets closer and says," Well, I hope this does not seem too weird, but since you're a girl and all. I was thinking before my date tonight, maybe you could give me some pointers? "

Lacus is taken aback and confusedly comments with," Pointers? Um, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with where this is going. "

Ben then panics and says to Lacus,

" It's nothing weird or anything. I was just asking that. Since you're a girl and all, I thought maybe I could ask you what girls like on their dates."

Lacus then has a sweat drop and says," Well, I do have work to do, are you sure there is not someone else that can help you out?"

Ben gets worried as he responds with, "Please Lacus, it won't take long. And, you're the only girl that I know well enough to feel comfortable to ask this. And, this is my first date and I want to make sure it goes right, so she does not regret wanting to go out with me."

Lacus then sighs before she looks kindly at Ben and says," Oh, well I guess I could give you advice. Come on, I'll go over your plan in my room. "

Ben happily says yes to Lacus, before returning to her room in the girl's dorms. When they get there a few minutes later, Ben is amazed at how big her room, is even compared to his new one! He then says to her," Wow! It's almost like you have a whole apartment to yourself!"

Lacus then laughs and says," Oh well, my father wanted to make sure I had enough room. " With that, she puts her arms behind her back and walks over to Ben saying," So Ben, this is really your first date? You never hung out with any girls in high school?"

Ben then looks ashamed and says to Lacus," Well, I mean I did talk to them. But, I guess I did not have any real friends that were girls besides you, until I came here."

Lacus then gives a small smile before she playfully says," Oh Ben. You were always shy; I guess after I left it did not change much."

Ben then laughs nervously and says," Ha, yeah, well, I guess, there were a few setbacks that did not help my confidence. "

Lacus then laughs back before she responds with," Oh that's right. I remember in first grade you had a crush on Kimberly. Hehe, you were convinced you were in love and kissed her. Then she freaked out and that day after school her older sister punched you in the stomach. "

Ben then shudders and says," Oh yes, that was embarrassing, ha, learned the hard way what happens when you love a girl, and she does not love you back. Sigh, after that all the girls thought I was weird, and most of them ignored me. I guess, I was pretty stupid back then. You were the only one who still talked to me."

Lacus then smiles and says," Oh, well, it was nothing. We all were young and silly back then. And I knew you just wanted to play. And since you were someone I could trust, and funny sometimes, it was a no brainier. However, when I left, you did not make any other girl friends? "

Ben then looks down on the floor and feels lament building up in his chest before he sighs and answers with," Well, it's complicated. You see, when you left and I went to High School I thought to myself trying to find love would be stupid. After all in four years everyone would be going different places. To fall in love, only to have them go away seemed like a dumb thing to do. That's why, I did not want to try and open my heart, just so it would be crushed. It seemed like a good plan, but then came a problem. In my junior year, I saw how nearly everyone had a girl friend.

And, I got jealous. But by then it was hopeless, all the girls I thought I could like already had boyfriends. And what's worse is that they all had those jerk stuck up jocks who were only good at sports and partying! "

Lacus then goes besides Ben and says, "But, did you try asking anyone out? Sometimes girls don't like being the aggressive ones."

Ben gets a tad defensive as he then says," Well, I would have asked some of them, but they already had boyfriends. And, while I do admit I was not too aggressive, I did not go out and act like I did not exist, no one, not one person ever asked me to come with them, not even in a group. Everyone knew I was there, but no one cared. But why would they? I had nothing to offer. I had gotten better in dealing with crowds, a lot of the guys even said I was cool and funny, and a lot of girls did too.

But that's where it ended, at that superficial statement. No one ever asked if they wanted to see a movie with me, not even in a group. I had no real money to afford cool gifts or stuff like that, so like always, the richer guys were able to impress them much more easily. That's how it always goes; the ones with the power crush the powerless. Those without power can never really compete.

I was good at martial arts and swordsmen skills thanks to Max, but that kind of stuff never has the cool factor like Blitz ball or Baseball. By my senior year it was getting very frustrating. I mean, sure if I acted like them more they would like me more. But, I hated those parties. All the time, it's just drinking and doing nothing but talk about nonsense and the stupid little gossip. I could never stand that stuff. And, even if I tried to pretend to like that stuff, then I would not be me.

And, I wanted to meet someone who would like me for me. But, no one ever did. I was beginning to think something was wrong with me. In fact, the one time I did try hard to get someone's attention, it did not end well at all."

Lacus replied,"What do you mean, Ben?"

Ben just looks out the window and says, "Well, this is kind of a bad memory, but I guess I can tell you. Do you remember that friend of yours, Olette?"

Lacus thinks for a minute and says," Oh, that's right! We were friends for a while. And a lot of people thought we were sisters at first glance."

Ben then laughs and says," Yeah, she did look more like your sister than your real sisters. Well, when you left she still said hi to me. And, for a while I thought we were friends. But, when I think about it now, I think she just saw me as some guy she knew from Lacus.

But, I thought we were friends, even if we never really did anything together that was not in school. But, I thought she might have liked me enough. Well, there was a problem in that she had a boyfriend. If you think of all those guys from those high school movies you got Ryan Cruiser.

I hated Ryan, he was lazy, annoying, and not that bright, either. But, for some reason Olette loved him, no matter how badly he messed up, reminds me of someone else I know, never mind. Anyway, I tried to get Olette to notice me, but it was mostly a failure. In fact, it was a total failure. No matter what I tried to do, she never returned my feelings. But what's worse is that the week before the prom. That Ryan, he was so aggressive that he and a bunch of his guys tried to beat me up because," An idiot like me should learn to know his place!

Of course, back then, even when my skills were not as good as they are now, there was no way a bunch of mere punks would beat me. But, that's when everything fell apart. Even though they attacked me, Olette blamed me for them being hurt! She, she said, that I was crazy for attacking them, and she never could understand why I thought she would break up with Ryan for me.

Hahaha, oh, if I knew just how blindly loyal she was to him I would have never have bothered. I can't understand how so many girls love those jerks. Ryan, is just some clerk at a store, and from what my mom said they still go out! I, I guess you could say, that I was a guy who best communicated through action.

Words are not the best skills of mine, especially when its spur of the moment. There was more then a few times when I knew what to say, in hind site, and hated myself for saying stuff even I did not get when I found myself suddenly talking to girls.

And when I was bad with talking and had no money to improve my image with it was an annoying situation, to say the least. But, how can I blame them for ignoring me. I was nothing. Unlike Max, he always knew how to make everyone impressed. No matter how hard I tried, I could not be as cool as he was.

But that's not true anymore. Now, now I'm an Enji Knight. A warrior of light, and one who is the best of all of them and become the ultimate hero that saves the universe from darkness! And hopefully, that will be enough to get people to notice me. That's why, I'm so happy Lisa accepted me for who I am. That's why; I don't want to let her down now. Then, I won't have to be alone anymore."

Lacus then sees Ben's look of sad hope in his eyes and stands right in front of him before saying," Oh, Ben, I am sorry I left like that. I see it hurt you. And that you are as shy as you always were. However, I know you can reach out to Lisa. Just remember, girls like things like being asked about their day. Flowers, being nice to them, respecting them, and keeping them interested. Do you have a plan for your date?"

Ben smiles and says," Well, Doug told me this place that has good food and is near the lake in Neo Acadia. I just hope it was not damaged in the attack. And, I did have a place for flowers set; if I hurry I can burst there and back before the date. I think that's everything."

Lacus then laughs and puts her hands together before she cheerfully says," Hehe, looks like Lisa is in for one special night. I hope this helped you Ben."

Ben then laughs and goes to the door before saying," Ha, thanks for this Lacus. I feel a lot better now. Better get going though, to get everything ready. See you later!"

Lacus then gives off a friendly wave before she says," You too, Ben! I hope it goes well."

Ben dashes off and then flash-steps to blast out of the castle and to Neo Arcadia to get to the high class flower store and back in time. As Ben leaves, Lacus goes up and looks through her photos, and sees the one taken of her and Ben the year before she left, she then says to herself,"

Oh, Ben. You were always different than the others. But, even so you always tried your best to be happy, and to make me happy when I was sad. I really hope your date goes well so you can find happiness. Oh, is someone there? Oh, hold on, don't pound the door down!"

Lacus goes to open the door and sees none other than Brad! At once, Brad hurries in and says," Hey doll, why did my boys tell me that Star boy was coming out of your room? There better be some mistake!"

Lacus just sighs and says to her overprotective boy friend,

" Yes, he was here. But don't get all crazy. He just stopped by because he wanted my advice for his date tonight with Lisa."

With that Brad calms down a bit and says," Ha, that wuss already knows he's going to mess up huh? Ah, this ought to be fun. "

With that, Lacus sighs and says," Oh, be nice. This is a big moment for him. And besides, if he and Lisa do begin to officially be a couple, then that would be good for you, right? Then you don't have to worry about him trying to get my attention anymore."

Brad then laughs and says," Well, when you put it that way it does make sense. Man, I never thought Lisa would go out with a stiff like him. I mean all the guys she went out on before were much different. Even last month I saw her pulling some moves on CJ's brother that were pretty hot! Well, not as hot as you babe, but enough to make CJ's bro's night."

Lacus looks alarmed and says," What? But, Ben told me she kept pushing back their date because they kept having missions at different times? "

Brad then chuckles and says," Well, maybe they were not dates. But she was getting around, if you know what I mean. "

Hearing this, Lacus then looks out the window and says," Oh Ben. I hope Lisa does not just play around with you. If she does, it would crush him. And the result could be his heart might be even more enclosed. "

Brad turns Lacus around and says to her," Forget about it, that's his problem, not yours. And now no more others time, time for us! "

Lacus smiles, but puts her finger on Brad's nose and says,"

Oh Brad, have you forgotten what tonight is?"

Brad looks confused, she then sighs before she puts her hands on her sides and flatly says,"

Oh, you did forget! Tonight's my younger sister Sara's birthday! I was going to join her and Shion for an all girls night out in the city! I can't believe you were not paying attention again."

Brad then groans and responds with," Alright, I'm sorry already! Come on, are you sure they don't want a stud like me at her birthday?"

Lacus laughs nervously and says," Well, Shion is still mad at you for wrecking her work last time you were there. It might be a bad idea for you to come along. Please? It's been awhile since I've seen them. "

Brad is silent for a moment before he shrugs and gruffly mutters ," Oh, whatever."

Lacus then hugs Brad and says," Thanks Brad! Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to do stuff later. Alright, we have a bit. Want to help me pick out my dress for tonight? "

Brad then grins and says," I have a better idea, come here doll."

* * *

With that, we at once return to Ben, after speeding up time. We go to right after he has gotten ready. After dressing up, planning his strategy and making sure he is at the right place. With him is Hiryuumon and, as the two wait for Lisa at the lift to Neo Arcadia, the dragon digimon sees his friend nervously pace back and forth. He then says to Ben,"

What is the problem, boss? Hey, when were you supposed to meet Lisa?"

Ben looks at the digimon nervously and says," Well, five minutes ago. But, I think my watch is broken. I mean, it's not like she would just bail out now."

Hiryuumon then takes an apple he was holding and swallows it whole before saying to Ben," So, boss, are you sure I can't come to this date of yours? It sounds like you're going to be doing a lot of fun stuff. "

Ben then grins and says, "Sorry, but it's kind of a private event. I mean, it kind of ruins the mood, if you know what I mean. Ah, err I hope she did not change her mind."

Hiryuumon then looks surprised and says,"

Um, look behind you, boss."

Ben then gets confused and says," Huh? What's wrong? Oh?"

Ben then turns around and sees it's none other than Lisa! However, it seems Lisa has dressed up to be even more stylish then usual for the date. Instead of her usual outfit she is wearing a fancy pink shirt with earrings, makeup, a stylish black blouse and other such things. She looks at Ben and smiles before saying,

" My tiger, you look sharp. So, ready to play the lottery?"

Ben then blushes, but gains his composure and says," Ha, as ready as I'll ever be. My, you're looking grand tonight yourself, Lisa. Ready to go?"

Lisa then winks before she says," I'm always ready, Benny boy. So, where to? "

Ben then says," Well, I have heard of this fun place called the Platinum Saucer. Apparently some guy named Dio from Cloud Sensei world owned some amusement park called the Gold Saucer and wanted to try and expand across the universe. It's supposed to have movies, rides, and great food, so I thought it would be a good place to go. Does that sound ok to you?"

Lisa then just laughs and says," Sounds like a blast, so then, ready to have your night lit up? "

Ben then takes out the flowers he bought and says" Ready when you are, but first. Here is a little present."

Lisa then sees the flowers and runs over to grab them and says," Oh, how fabulous! They're so pretty, thanks, darling. Ok, ready to have some fun? "

Ben then says yes and they walk to the transport train to the city. Ben then says to Hiryuumon," Don't stay up for me, Hiryuumon, hopefully it will be a while. Have a good night! Oh, but don't chew on the couch!"

The doors close and the transport takes off, as Ben's Dragon pal waves goodbye to them.

When it's out of sight he turns around and says, "Well, might as well try and get some eating in and call it a night. Man, humans have such weird ideas. Why do humans insist on having dates alone? It sounds much more fun when more people are there to eat it! Oh well."

* * *

Hiryuumon heads back to Ben's room and the date begins. For all of Ben's planning, it seems to pay off. While Neo Arcadia suffered damage in the attack, one of the biggest cities in the universe has no problem swiftly getting back on its feet. After the transport takes Ben and Lisa to the city's grand central, they go from that one to the one leading to the entertainment district, and, in less than half an hour they are at the entrance to the Platinum Saucer.

They see a long line and this annoys Lisa as she says,"

Oh no, I don't want to spend our whole date waiting on line! If it's going to take an hour or longer, can't we go somewhere else?

"Ben just grins and turns to Lisa and says,"

Don't worry, my lady, I made reservations, I'll just speak to the man here and that will take care of this. Just wait here for a moment."

Ben then walks over as Lisa sits down on the bench and goes up to the ticket guy and says," Excuse me, sir?"

The Ticket guy, who is a bored out of his mind teenager, just looks at Ben and says," Yes? "

Ben answers with," If you remember, earlier today I called to inform you that two Enji Knights would be coming here, to inspect damages from the invasion and to check on all security details. Me and Miss Lisa over there are those two."

The teenager just looks at Ben and says," Yeah, well that was on Bob's shift, and now I'm here. And maybe Bob did get called, but I did not hear anything about it. Sorry, but maybe I can check with the manager. And anyway, you can't just say you're an Enji Knight. We have people posing as everything."

Ben then grins nervously and says "Oh, but you sadden me for thinking I am an imposter. Well, luckily, I do have this."

Ben then takes out his official seal of the Enji Knights emblem and shows it to the ticket guy, which causes him to respond with," Who! That shine, that gold color, it must be real, dude! Radical! Alright man, you seem like the real deal. You guys can go on ahead. Thanks for saving the planet man!"

Ben then smiles and says," Oh, just doing my job." He then goes over to Lisa and says," Alright, everything's set! "

Lisa then says," Wow! You're pretty persuasive. Let's go!"

Lisa then takes Ben by the hand and drags him right into the front gates! Ben then thinks, "_Whew, good thing they listened to me. Paying for two tickets would have eaten up a lot of the money I had for tonight. And besides, it's not like I am lying, I am going to check for spots that need better security. Just, while happening to enjoy the place!_"

* * *

Lisa drags Ben to see which ride to take next. Meanwhile, another Enji is arriving at the entrance to the Platinum Saucer, none other than Lacus! It seems that the place she was meeting her sisters for her younger sister's birthday just happened to be at the same place! At the moment, she sees her two sisters waiting for her near the entrance. The smaller one, with mid- length blond hair, is her sister Sara. Sara is the most outgoing of the sisters.

The other one who is the tallest with black and brown long hair is Shion Raystar. She is the brightest of the three.

As Sara sees Lacus, she at once runs up to her sister and hugs her, before saying,

" Lacus! You made it on time!"

Lacus smiles and says," Hello, sister. Happy birthday! You've grown since I've last seen you. Oh, and hello, Shion, I am glad to see you look well as well."

Shion says," Ah Lacus, glad to see you were able to come after all. We were getting afraid Brad was going to keep you up."

Lacus then smiles nervously and says to her older sister," Oh, come now, Shion, Brad's not as bad as you think. Just because he forgot his own strength and broke the machines you were using to monitor your work on the Tertiairy Weapon System for KOS-MOS you were working on, you do not have to blame him for everything."

Hearing this, Sara just laughs and says,"

Yeah Shion, mom told me that you're just as temperamental as always! I bet you're jealous that Brad's more of a hunk than your boyfriend, Jin Uzuki!"

Lacus sees her older sister's face flicker with anger and quickly says to her younger sister,"

Now then, Sara, Jin is a nice person as well. So, Shion, I guess this means you're still with him? "

Her sister responds with," Yes, it's been a rough few months with him being a secret agent, but he always manages to surprise me with either a visit or a gift. Alright, let's get this over with."

Sara then says," Don't try and rush my birthday party! It's bad enough father made it be just the three of us. But I do suppose it's been awhile since I saw you, Lacus. And I can always have a party with my friends anytime. Alright, let's check out the rides! "

With that, Lacus says," Oh wait, Sara first we have to, AH!"

Her younger sister was dragging her along, before she can even finish, the three walk into the massive multi-part theme park and with that, let's check back on Ben. So far, the date has been going as planned, to Ben's delight. They went on a bunch of rides and both had fun. Ben was able to win Lisa a few prizes. However, things were getting weird when they got to the shopping center. Especially when Lisa sees the shopping district has a sale on a dress she likes! She drags Ben over, looks at the price and laughs before saying,"

Oh, Ben, that outfit looks so marvelous! Oh, and look, it's half price! Benjamin, you know it would be so chivalrous if you bought it for your date. "

After looking at Ben with pleading eyes, Ben laughs nervously and says," Well, I guess, it's, err, not too expensive. Wow, still, it's sure not cheap. Oh, but alright, I guess I'll buy it for you. "

Lisa then jumps in the air and eagerly says," Hooray! Thanks darling! You're the sweetest. "

Ben then goes into the store and comments with," Sigh, good thing I brought a lot of my money with me. Well, after this let's get some food, okay Lisa? "

Lisa grins and says," Ok, but first we have to buy the matching dresses! Right? "

Ben then sighs before under his breath he responds with ," Good grief, love is expensive."

Lisa then sees the main attraction of the store, a giant diamond necklace! She then rushes over to it and says," Oh my! That looks like something a queen would wear! Can I get that too? "

Ben then sighs and says," Um, Lisa, don't take this the wrong way, but that costs over a million gil. It's kind of out of my league. "

Lisa then pouts before she reacts with a sad," Oh man, well I do suppose I was expecting too much. Alright, don't worry about it. Here, I just need to make a quick stop to the ladies room, take care of the sales, will you? "

She then winks and goes, and, with that, Ben reluctantly buys the matching dresses Lisa wants. After this, Ben and Lisa then go to have some dinner. After finding a place that has food they both like, they settle on one. Soon enough, they are having dinner. Ben is eating his favorite pasta and Lisa chooses some kind of fancy salad. After eating halfway through their meals, Lisa asks Ben a question,"

So Ben, darling, it's been ten minutes and you haven't said anything. What's wrong, you're bored of me already?"

Hearing this, Ben nearly chokes on a meatball, and quickly responds with,"

No, of course not! It's just that when I eat I focus on the food. After all, it's rude to talk with your mouth full, right? "

With that Lisa says," Oh how nice. But don't keep me out in the cold. Here, let's talk about your Star Sword. I'm amazed you activated its Bankai power. A power so great that, even the dark lord of Sithantos Xehamaru was no match for your power! Such strength, you're really becoming the ideal hero of light Hun!"

Ben laughs and proudly says," Yup! It's been a long journey. But it's been worth it! No matter how hard it gets, I won't let my dreams to be the greatest Enji Knight be stopped!"

Lisa then smiles and says," You have quite the ambition, tiger. I must say, how did you ever get such dreams into your head, Ben?"

Ben then says," Well, I always loved heroes when I was growing up. And joining the Enji Knights was something I knew I had to do. "

Lisa then says," Even with knowing how dangerous being an Enji Knight could be?"

Ben then says," Well, I knew it would be tough. But, I always was good at that kind of stuff. Plus, I always could not stand evil jerks getting away with doing what they want to the innocent. And, joining the Enji Knights was better suited to me then just joining the army. "

Lisa then says," Oh my, you're so compassionate! It's quite the amusing tale. But, do you have any talents besides fighting dear? I mean, one trick ponies have low value if you know what I mean. This war won't go on forever, and when it finally ends, you won't be able to be much use in peace. Know what I mean, Ben?"

Ben then gets nervous and says,"

Well, I do have other skills. I am told I have some talent in art. Apparently my teacher thought the paintings I did were pretty good. Oh well. So Lisa, I have a question. Would you mind telling me why you joined the Enji?"

Lisa then laughs and in a sultry tone says,"

Oh, I do not like talking about the past much. But, I will tell you that I want to help create a new world. A better world. You must admit darling, this cosmos is pretty messed up. It's because idiots keep fighting each other over the most trivial things."

Ben then says," Oh well. Hopefully, after this war, people will be sick of war enough to stop being so stupid."

Lisa shrugs before she responds with, "I doubt it, but whatever, that's just how people are so you got to do what it takes to come out on top right?

Ah, that was a tasty meal!"

Ben has finished as well and says," Yup, worth the wait. So, I hear that they have great desserts as well. Want to try something? "

Lisa hesitates for a moment and then adds," Oh, I'll pass. Those kind of things go straight to my thighs. And a girl has to keep her figure sharp! No, instead of chilling, how about we go do some dancing."

"Ben sees Lisa point to the places dance floor in the middle of the room and his responds is," Err, right now? Well, I'm not so sure. I prefer to digest first. _And I don't want her to see how much my dancing skills suck. _"

Lisa responds with" Suit yourself tiger. Until then watch me go! "

With that Lisa begins to dance, and it's clear she is quite good at it. So good that all the single men in the room have her eyes on her! Ben gets nervous as he sees a lot of guys begin to surround her. She then bats her eyes at Ben and says,"

Careful Ben, don't play your moves right and you will have let me slip through your fingers! "

Ben then nervously replies with," Hey now, you are a little close guy. You should know she did not come alone. "

Lisa laughs and says," Don't get paranoid Benny dear, they are just enjoying the show. Hey now, are you not a little to close buddy? Huh? "

Just then one of the guys shakes his head and says to her," Hey Lisa! What's wrong, forgot me all ready? You told me last month you weren't seeing anybody!"

This of course makes Ben really alarmed and says," Um, what did he say?"

Oh I get it, he has mistaken you for another girl, right? "

An annoyed Lisa responds with," But of course! This bucko clearly is thinking of some other gal! Oh, my it looks like I have a call coming in. Tell you what Ben, why not have your dessert now while I take this call, ok? "

Ben looks confused and says," Err, are you sure, well, alright? This Cookie Sunday does look tasty."

Lisa responds with a playful wink before she adds," Te he, be right back, darling."

Lisa swiftly exits out of the restaurant part of the Platinum Saucer, as that random guy follows. Ben is concerned, but does not want to butt in and orders his dessert.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus and her sisters have just gotten back from the place's biggest roller coaster and, after being dizzy, Lacus suggested they get something to eat. And they just happened to be walking to where Lisa is about to be when Lacus says to her older sister, "Alright, I think now is a good time to eat. So, this has been fun so far! But, I prefer to do this with a full belly, so let's check out that place over there, okay?

"Her sister Shion responds with a curious ," Are you sure that's a good idea Lacus? Eat dinner now and the rides will just make you lose it."

To this Sara responds with a playful," Oh you know Lacus, Shion, everything is in reverse with her."

Lacus then responds to that sharply with," Oh? And that is supposed to mean? I'll have you know that I just have a high tolerance due to all of my training! And in any case, look at the clouds in the sky. It seems a storm could break out."

Shion responds with, " That's odd, it was not supposed to rain tonight. Come on, sis, you don't want to get your dress soaked, do you?"

Lacus then says," Alright, it's settled! Huh, what the? Oh no, duck everyone!"

Before her sisters can respond, Lacus grabs them and dives beyond a giant stuffed Pikachu doll on display. As her siblings are angered at the sudden movement, Lacus moves her head around and sees what she thought she did, Lisa exiting the restaurant! Lacus then says,"

What? They were having the date here? Oh, Ben should have told me that! Then we could have come back some other time or something."

Sara is annoyed at Lacus' behavior and says," Sis! What's wrong with you? You nearly tore my outfit. "

Lacus then nervously laughs and says to Sara,"

Um, do you two remember Ben Auro? "

Shion does and says," You mean that boy that always followed you around when we were living in Transford? He was an odd one, but at least he had the manners to not touch what he was not supposed to."

Sara thinks for a sec and says," Oh! That cute boy? I may have been little, but even if he was a little clumsy I remembered he was always nice to me. What of it, sis?"

Lacus says," Well, at the moment, he told me he was going out with a girl named Lisa Alster. And that was just her. "

Sara smiles and says," Oh how romantic! You should never have let him go! Oh well. SO that's his date, huh? If that's the case, where is he? "

Lacus then says," Well, I am sure she is just having to make a call. With another guy following her? Oh no, don't tell me she's just fooling around with Ben? WE will just see about that. Come on, let's just see where she is going."

Shion then shakes her head and says,

" Don't tell me your going to follow her? Sigh, too late."

With that, Lacus sneaks around as she sees Lisa walk into a subway between the sections. Lacus sees the guy follow her, but just as she is about to turn a corner, all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning strikes right down in front of her!

Lacus jumps back and says," What? That was fast for the storm to break out. I hope Lisa did not get hit. Huh, what the?

"Lacus is confused as she goes around the corner and sees Lisa and the random guy are gone! Lacus then says,"

What? Where did she go? That's odd, there's no pathway here."

She then hears running and sees her sisters running up to her. Sara then says," Lacus! Are you ok? You were right near the lightning strike! Did you see it?"

Lacus then says," See what? "

Shion then adds," It was only for a moment, but I could have sworn I saw a man go flying into the sky! I thought it was just a trick, but some others saw it, even what appeared to be people working here and they were as confused as I ."

Lacus then flicks her pony tail back and says," This is not normal. Something's up. Oh, I hate for your birthday and Ben's date to be ruined. I hope it's just my imagination, come on; let's see if Lisa went back with Ben."

Sara then says to her sister," Oh, so you're jealous, huh?"

Lacus looks annoyed before she then tries to hold back the worry she is feeling and says," Don't be foolish. It's just, this date is important to Ben, and I want to make sure it goes alright. Come on, stay behind me."

* * *

The three Raystar siblings get back to the restaurant. At this time, Ben has finished his dessert and wonders where Lisa went.

Starting to get worried he throws his fork up and down a bit as he says," Err, she said she would just be gone a minute. Oh, I hope I did not mess up or something and she decided to leave with that guy. Where is she? "

Lisa shocks Ben by putting her hands in front of Ben and playfully saying," Heheh, right here, tiger! Sorry for the wait. That annoying brute could not take a hint so I had to let him have one! Now then, ready to continue? "

Ben smiles and says," Of course. So, what would you like to do next? They have a bunch of funny movies playing around here."

Lisa then laughs and says," Oh, I prefer something a little more interactive. How about that dance my starry hero?"

Ben then has an anime sweat drop form and says," Um, well, you see I, huh? Do you sense that magic energy? No, not now!"

Lisa looks bored and says," Benjamin. I don't appreciate you playing me around like that. Huh, oh that? Oh dear, seems pests have sprout up."

To Ben's horror, he sees several white lights burst through the ground. They then take a shape Ben would prefer not to see, the Nobody minions that serve the dark Enji of Organization XIII! The white zipper creatures then take a new form that Ben has not seen before. They take the form of humanoid bird creatures with wings. These are the new Harpy Nobodies! They all shrike and surround Ben! Ben summons his Star Sword using a magic spell and says," Not those pesky dark Enji again! Have they not caused enough havoc all ready? And, who is it this time? Axel, Demyx, or maybe Ravxen? Whoever it is, I'll force them to show themselves after I slice these pests!"

Lisa then just looks annoyed and gets up behind Ben and says," Sigh, these annoying pests have rude manners. Let's hurry up and kick them out of here! Everyone stand back! "

With that, Ben powers up his magic energy, just as two of the Harpy Nobody's shriek and extend their talons before charging at Ben. However, in a blur, Ben slashes them into pieces! A third one tries to slash at him from behind, but Ben blocks its strike with ease and kicks it so hard it's sent flying out of there! He then shouts,

"Give me some credit! It's going to take more than a few mere grunt monsters to take me down!"

Hearing this, the remaining Harpy nobodies seem to look at each other, before flying around Ben. Ben prepares to fire some energy blasts to blow them up, but then they catch him off guard and all use some sort of power to scream real loud! It's not just bad, but the sound waves are so bad that Ben's ears are in pain and he can do nothing but try and cover his ears from the extreme sound!

The level is so bad it shatters all the glass in the room and, as the Harpies continue yelling, they get closer and closer to Ben!

Soon they prepare to skewer him and Ben thinks to himself," _No, not like this! I won't let my first date end out like this!_"

With this, the Harpies all are about to attack, but at the last moment, a bolt of lightning zaps one of the Harpies and shatters it to dust, with its caster being revealed as Lisa! Seconds later, Lisa fires two more high level electric magic spells from her hands to destroy the rest of the nobodies in the room in a chain of lightning!

She then dusts off some remains that fell on her shoulder and walks over to Ben. She says," My, that was quite a rude interruption. Not too ruffled up there, are you tiger?"

Ben gets up, looks embarrassed and says," Err, sorry. Looks like the bad guys are always trying to mess things up. Hope the date's not ruined."

Lisa then grins and says, "Oh that's okay, darling, it's not your fault. You never know what those crazy Organization XIII members are up to next, right? Still, I think I prefer a change of scenery, if you don't mind. Heh, follow me if you can, Ben darling!"

Ben then sees Lisa dash off and says, "Hey, wait up, Lisa! Sigh, she seems to be in a hurry."

Ben exits the restaurant and sees Lisa giggling as she runs to a different area. As she does, Lacus sees them running off from behind a giant Moogle doll. Her sisters are still behind her and Sara is getting bored and says,

" See sis? They look like they are having a good time. Can we go now? "

Lacus turns around and says," Well, I was worried something was up before, but it looks like it's fine. Whew, I'm glad this is working out for Ben. He deserves some happiness after all he's been through. Oh?"

Lacus sees a man running hard, he runs up to Lacus and says, " Excuse me! Have you seen a bunch of odd white monsters running around? They broke into the store and stole my section's most prized item! It's not even supposed to be for sale, we were just supposed to show it around before mister Xiza bought it in a few days!"

Lacus looks confused and says," White monsters, you mean Nobodies? That would mean the dark Enji are involved! But, that's odd, they have much bigger goals then just petty theft. However, Ben and Lisa destroyed them so it should be fine. " Then the store manager sees something behind Lacus and points before saying,

"What are you talking about? They are right there!"

Lacus then is shocked and turned around to see more Harpies Nobodies diving right at her! In a flash, she summons her Oath keeper sword into her hand and says to her sisters,"

Please, stay behind me right away. Don't worry; I won't let them harm you. You Nobodies made a mistake to try and mess with my family! Radiant Storm! "

Lacus has her magic energy shine before several holy orbs break out of her white and blue blade. The orbs soon turn into flower funnels and surround the surprised nobodies. Before they can attack, Lacus raises her blade and her funnels all fire a barrage of energy blasts that destroy them all.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lacus sees that a large diamond necklaces drops from one of the destroyed nobodies! At once the relieved store owner scampers to retrieve it and says,"

Thank goodness it was not damaged. Otherwise I would be fired in half a sec!"

Sara then jumps on Lacus and says," Way to go, sis! You taught those freaks not to crash my party!"

Lacus then says," Not quite, this is just the beginning. The one who sent them must be hiding around here. Let's see, I remember that their magic energy breaks off to summon these minions. But, I can't sense who their master was. They must have hidden their magic energy in a hurry. "

Hearing this, Shion sighs and walks in front of Lacus before taking out what looks like a small laptop. She then presses some buttons and a puzzled Lacus walks up to her older sister and says," Um, what are you doing, Shion?"

Shion then says," Using my computers advanced sensors to detect anything that relates to the remaining cells of those monsters. As much as it annoys me to see my day off messed up, I hate to see an annoying thief getting off the hook. There, it's done. Lacus, you have access to the Enji data files, use it to match up with the matching magic energy sample."

Lacus walks in front of her sister's laptop and says," Wow, I would never have thought of that. Thanks! Let's see, I hope it can find a match so I can know who we are dealing with. Although, I hope it's not that crazy Ravxen. Huh, what's going on? This is not going into the Dark Enji known, it's finding a match in one of our own?"

She then sees the computer display a 99 percent match rating and displays the picture of the one responsible for sending the nobodies, and when Lacus sees who it is she is horrified!

Her sister then says," Hey, doesn't that picture, look like?

She is cut off when Lacus says," Oh no! The spy the masters were talking about, the one who lowered the world's shield for the invasion was, Oh Ben, please,for his sake, I hope its a mistake. Sara, Shion, please stay here. This could get dangerous. Don't try and call for help just yet. I want to see if I can avoid a situation that will result in mass panic."

Sara sees how worried her sister is before she mutters a shocked ," What? Well, ok. Just don't do anything stupid."

Lacus looks determined as she flicks back her hair and responds with, don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I promise." She flash steps to where Ben and Lisa went just as it starts to thunderstorm. As she does she thinks to herself ,"_Oh Ben, I'm so sorry._"

* * *

Meanwhile, speaking of Ben, Lisa had finally stopped moving, right at the theater part of the place. At the moment, no plays are going on, so it's empty. And she stops on the stage and sees Ben right behind her she smiles innocently. Ben is confused why they went here and says,

" Um, Lisa? What's with going here? It's empty and I am not even sure we are allowed in here."

Lisa then laughs and says," Relax, tiger, nobody is going to care. I just wanted to set the stage so to speak. And now we are at last alone. "

Ben then blushes and jumps on stage before saying," Ah, hehe, I see. So, Lisa, I hope you liked the date so far. Sorry for that rude interference. Who knows what the dark Enji are up to?"

Lisa then smirks as she circles around Ben and says," Oh they just must be interested in you. After all it's not hard to see why. The chosen hero of light, the one who is supposed to save the world from darkness. You have been working so hard, I'm lucky I found you first, darling."

Ben tries to keep cool and just laughs before he quips out a steady," Oh well, it's all in a day's work. But, still, I am happy, happy that we are here, together. I was beginning to think you were pushing back the date on purpose.

"Lisa then says," So sorry about that honey, but this is a war and priorities must be taken care of. But, now here we are, after all this time."

She then walks to right up to Ben and he is trying to suppress how nervous he is as she puts her hand on his forehead. She bats him a seductive glance before she then says,

"Yes, you have been working so hard. And since you have come this far, for a funny guy like you, its time you get rewarded for your effort"

Ben then feels tense and blinks a bit before he says," Lisa, I don't know what to say,"

Lisa responds by putting her finger on his lips and says," Ah, don't say anything, just sit back, and enjoy what you deserve, Ben Auro. Ha, yes, your final, Ahh!

"Just as Ben sees put her left hand on Ben's head and appear about to kiss her, all of a sudden, a flash of light seems to freeze her in place! A confused Ben wonders what just happened when, all of a sudden, he hears a voice yell out,"Stop right there! " Ben then turns around and sees Lacus! It seems in her hand is her energy ribbon, which she used to grab Lisa right hand!

Ben is struggling to take in what his friend is doing before he says," Lacus? What the, why are you here? What are you doing?"

Lisa then just laughs and says," My, this is amusing. But aren't you a little late to have a change of heart, Lacus?"

Lacus just looks seriously at Lisa and says," How could you do this to us? To Ben? I won't let you go through with this!"

Lisa then looks annoyed at Lacus and says," My, you are getting to be pesky, and you're going to regret messing up my fun!"

Ben still is not sure what's going on and says," Lacus, what are you talking about? Is, is this all some kind of joke? "

Lacus then looks at Ben sadly and says," Ben, instead of saying anything, just, just look at Lisa's right hand, and you will see what I mean."

Ben then looks, and sees that in the right hand that Lisa hand gotten grabbed by the energy ribbon, has a yellow knife in her hand that was aiming for Ben's heart! Ben is shocked and asks Lisa," Lisa? What is the meaning of this? "

Lisa then just laughs wildly and looks at Ben before responding with , " My tiger, you still can't figure it out? Boy, you're hopeless! "

Lacus then says," Ben, Lisa, is the spy who lowered the shields for Xehamaru so that he could sneak in and cause the invasion. And, she is most likely a member of the dark Enji."

Ben's eyes widen and look at Lisa before saying," No, this is a joke right? Lisa, this is all just some bad joke, right?"

Lisa just continues to laugh even louder, and now her magic energy begins to rise! In fact, it begins to power up so highly, that parts of the stage are blown into the air! She then says to Ben," Oh, you want to know the truth dear? Fine, to be honest I was getting fed up putting on this annoying act so long, anyway. Hahaha, you men are so easy to play with. You really had no idea that all along you were being strung around by a fake performance? HA!"

Ben suddenly feels cold inside, as a numb feeling racks his body. He then starts to get really upset and shouts to Lisa saying, " No, so, you never really liked me, Lisa? So, you really betrayed us! NO! It can't be true, this is a trick! "

Lisa then wags her finger and says," Ben Auro, no, all you Enji, you're all so foolish! Betray you? I was never really on your side to begin with!"

Lisa Alster, that's just a false identity created, to have an insider on the Enji orders actions. No, let me introduce you to who I always have been, one of the elite members of Origination XIII, The Savage Nymph _**Larxene**_!"

Ben then just looks on with a mortified glance and says," Larxene? "

He then sees a large amount of lightning blast down from the ceiling and hit Lisa, or should I say Larxene! It hits her willfully and blasts of the energy ribbon attached to her before she is covered in dark light! When the light fades, Ben can see that her outfit has changed. Now she is wearing the same black trench coat all the other members have worn. Her hair has also changed slightly, now she has two strands of hair sticking out sort of like a grass hopper or something. In her hands are her sharp knives and she is surrounded with sparks of lighting!

She looks at the look at Ben's face and laughs wickedly again before saying," Oh what's wrong? Did I go and break your heart? Or maybe I went along and smashed it! Hehehe, HAHA! Oh it's so good to feel like my real self! Playing the nice gal and putting up with you idiot Warriors of light was so boring! But Xemnas was right, being the lady spy had its advantages. For one thing had it made it easy to get you boys to play along with my games. And you, star boy, you were the biggest sucker of all! Ha, it's true what they say, lonely desperate men will put up with anything for a chance of being recognized by a stunning gal like me! HA!"

Ben is starting to realize just how badly he was tricked, and his knees begin to shake.

He then says," So, you, never liked me to begin with? All this time, you were just lying and using me? Why?"

Larxene rolls her eyes before she crassly snaps back with," What do you think, moron? Since the war began I was sent to monitor the movements of the Enji. When I heard about the legendary Star Sword choosing its owner , and when I found out on that Popstar mission that it chose you, I knew it would be wise to keep an eye on you after seeing you in action. And my, it was indeed worth it! You even took care of Xehamaru for us! However, since I watched you for so painstakingly long, I know your too much of a lame goody two-shoes to ever change sides. That's why, tonight is going to be the night your legacy is cut short!"

Ben angrily says," What do you mean by that, Huh? "

In a flash, Ben senses danger and steps to the side just as Larxene threw two knifes at him! He was able to avoid being hit, but she was so fast that his cheek was still cut! And as he sees his face bleeding, he realizes just how serious Larxene is. He then shouts," No, so, in the end, it was all a lie? No one, no one wanted to love me after all?"

Lacus sees just how much despair is in Ben's eyes and angrily jumps in between the two with her sword drawn. Lacus grasps the Oath Keeper tightly before she shouts out, " Lisa! No, Larxene! Whoever you are or not, you're a spy or a traitor I cannot forgive you. Just using all of us, and bringing up Ben's hopes only to be so cruel like that. I will not let you get away; I will bring you to justice!"

Larxene then says," Oh my, being protective are we? HA, Benny here must have been really delusional to think a jackpot like me would ever really fall for a lame boy like him. A tool that's only good for fighting, that's all you are Star dunce. You may be powerful, and a good fighter. But you're a bore; no girl wants to be with someone who is so lame to be with. Face it, you're going to die alone one way or another . That's why I was going to kill you now, to put you out of your misery!"

This seems to rattle up Ben even more, and all the bad memories he has had of being rejected flash through his mind. He then falls to his knees and looks blankly before saying,"

But, I, I became a Enji Knight, a hero . Why is this still happening to me? Did I do something wrong? Whatever I did to you to make you like this, I'm sorry. But please, stop this! Is being alone, really my destiny no matter what?"

Seeing how out of it Ben has become, Lacus gets in front of Ben and says," Ben, please, don't blame yourself for this! You, you did not do anything wrong. Larxene, she is lying, so don't listen to her. You're not destined to be alone, Ben. Don't forget, I am your friend, and you're a great person."

Ben seems to snap out of his shock and looks at Lacus, and struggle for a moment before he responds with,

"Oh Lacus, thank you. "

Seeing this, Larxene just laughs again and has lightning shatter the glass ceiling of the theater totally, bringing in the rain, as she prepares to attack. She then says," Think whatever you like, but it's all going to mean nothing real soon! It's been so long since I went full out I can't wait to mess you both up, before taking what's left with you back as a trophy!"

Lacus powers up her energy and says," Don't forget, we dealt with Xehamaru not so long ago. A brat like you is no sweat. "

This really gets Larxene mad and she has the air around them crackle with electricity before snapping back with," Excuse me!? I think we are forgetting who the pampered dragon brat is! And also, Xehamaru was kicked out of our order for not knowing his limits. And you're playing my game, Lacus dear! That's it, time I give you a free lesson not to get me angry! Hahaah!"

With that Larxene prepares to attack, and as Ben tries to get his focus he just picks up the Star Sword and looks at the sky before saying,

" Great, now to top it off, it's thunder storming. I really hate my luck."

Well, talk about a shocking turn of events! Will Ben ever find a break in love? Can he regain his senses in time to help Lacus fight off the female fatale of the Dark Enji Larxene? The only way to find that out is to tune into our next chapter of Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

**Author notes**

This chapter might not have been action packed, but since volume one had that long tense final battle I wanted to have this chapter go over the romantic aspects for a short bit. Don't worry, the action will heat up to the limits once more in our next chapter.

In our next chapter the battle begins between the "Savage Nymph" of the Organization XIII and Ben and Lacus! Larxene proves she is as lethal as the rest of her male dark side welding members. Her speed is greater than either of the two heroes', and her wrath is not to be taken lightly. Still, she is not as powerful as Xehamaru in raw power, so it should be no problem for Ben, right? Maybe, but the star warriors mind is having a hard time staying focused after dealing with the devastating truth that Lisa was all along using him and never really liked him. And if that's not bad enough, it seems that the dinner he had before was poisoned by Larxene to make things worse! Can Ben get on his feet and help Lacus defeat this deadly foe? Find out next time in _**Chapter 65: Flash Of Sorrow, Larxene's Cruel Strike! **_


	4. C 59: Larxene's Cruel Assualt!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

_**Chapter 65: Storm Of Sorrow, Larxene 's Cruel Assault! **_

Last time, in tales of the Cosmic Wars, a long awaited moment for Ben had at last arrived, his long delayed date with one of the most popular girls of the Enji, Lisa Alster! Even the power of Darth Damonus did not worry him as much as this date! This is because, due to a series of bad luck, this marks his first real date with a girl that he likes, which makes him even more nervous. Still, with advice from his friends and even Lacus, he was able to prepare a fun time for Lisa with a night at the main attraction of Neo Arcadia's entertainment district, the Platinum Saucer. Little did he know, Lacus was going there coincidentally, at the same time, to celebrate her younger sister Sara's birthday with her and her older sister, Shion!

At first things were going along great, that is until Ben and Lisa's dinner was ruined by a swarm of loud Harpy nobodies! They were dealt with easily and things looked like they were going great. But, then Lacus, who was nearby, traced the magic energy of those nobody minions to their source, and discovered a horrifying truth! As she rushed to where the two went, she sadly conformed the truth, and she saved Ben from being stabbed unexpectedly from Lisa!

Confronted, Lisa at last admitted she was the spy who sabotaged the shields of the world for Xehamaru 's massive invasion earlier. Then she revealed that the person he thought she was never existed!

All this time, Lisa Alster was really Larxene, the "Savage Nymph" of the dark Enji of Organization XIII! Ben's heart was broken when he realized that when he finally thought he met a girl that accepted him for who he was, the whole time she was just using him and did not like him at all! With his resolve splintered, can he regain his fighting spirit in time to help Lacus fight off the thunderous assault of this blond deceiver? The time to find out is now, so let's get started!

* * *

Our chapter begins with a vicious thunderstorm breaking out over the Platinum Saucer. As many lightning bolts hit the large amusement park, a figure is standing on the top and observing the various large levels of magic energy that has broken out.

We do not know the identity of this person for now, but we do see that he is wearing the same outfit of Larxene, which can only mean he too is a member of the Organization! Still, his hood is up and he seems to be taking pleasure in the storm.

He then says to himself," Ah, so she has finally showed her true face to the Enji. To be honest, I am surprised she was able to keep her cover for as long as she did with that temper of hers. But now it looks like she finally has been caught. Tsk, lucky for her I just happened to be sent here to rendezvous with her. Let's see, I wonder if she can finish off the wielder of the Star Sword by herself? Heh, if not, I will be happy to clean up her mistake and add killing the hope of the Enji to my list of accomplishments! Hahaha! "

As the dark Enji laughs at his own ego, let's see the start of the two on one battle. Back at the empty theater, Larxene has just begun her assault. She giggles before having all the yellow knives in her fingers charge with electricity. She then glances at Ben and Lacus with a devious grin before she gets a mocking innocent tone as she says" Well then, ready to die,silly fools? It's been a while since I have been so charged up. It won't take long to be rid of you idiots!"

Saying this, Larxene has her magic aura spike, before throwing a few of her knives at Lacus, but she is ready and deflects them to the ground with her Oath Keeper sword.

She then stares down Larxene and says," Sorry, but it's not going to be as easy as you think. I see you have gotten a little overconfident. Keep acting like that and you will be the idiot, Larxene."

Larxene then laughs in that way those arrogant women laugh with their hands up or something and says," Oh please! I know you have some talent little Raystar, but you can't beat me!"

Lacus then powers up her own aura and responds with a sharp," You seem to have the impression that because I come from a noble family that my skills are not on par, you will regret making that impression. And you're forgetting, it's two on one, so the odds are against you!"

This just causes Larxene to laugh again and retorts with a cruel," Oh, you mean mister Star sap? Please, he is a broken man; I can see it in his eyes. Ah, men are so easy to break. Just have to strike at their heart to crush them!"

Lacus then sees Ben still in an out of it state, as he is blankly staring into the sky. She then shouts at the female dark side user with," Stop it! It's women like you that make things worse! Ben, can you hear me? Please, I know you're going through a rough time at the moment. But, this will go much smoother with your help. "

Ben seems to respond, and says," Lacus, sorry, I won't let you down."

Ben gets back on his feet and gets into his fighting stance . However, Lacus sees Ben seems to be struggling. Larxene then giggles at this and teasingly says," Oh, and now you're going to strike a lady? How savage! You need to be taught some manners! And no better way to teach then shock therapy! "

Wincing at the comment, Ben's attempt to charge is stopped, and in a moment, the female villain fires a powerful Dark Thundaga spell at him to blast him into the wall! As he tries to get up, his hand hurts from the shock and he just stares at Larxene and says,

" Lisa, so you really are trying to kill me, huh? Well, looks like I was such a fool that the one time I thought a girl liked me she really wanted to kill me."

Lacus replies," Oh Ben, deep down I see you're still as gentle as you were back then. You have no problem fighting against the enemies. But, when its someone you know you have trouble fighting to kill, don't you?"

Ben tries to get up and says to Lacus," Lacus, I'm sorry, I know, it's pathetic. "

Lacus just shakes her head and says," No, kindness does not mean weakness. I won't let her get away with this. Ben may have trouble fighting you, but I don't! You're not going to be laughing much longer!"

Larxene smirks evilly before casting another Thundaga blast at Lacus, but our heroine deflects it with her Oath Keeper blade before charging at her foe. She then goes for a horizontal sword slash, but although she was acting fast, the blond hair women dodges it with ease! Lacus presses on her attack, but Larxene keeps on being the faster women! After dodging a kick from Lacus, she jumps back and lands on the theaters balcony with one foot before laughing once more before she emits a haughty," Oh please, darling! You can swat at me all day, but you will never catch me! You seem to have forgotten that my speed in combat is greater than even Ezan Kaiba's! And that was when I was playing around! You're out matched girl!"

Lacus just responds with," I see, it's true, your speed in both normal and flash-steps were the highest and were even on par with the masters. But, even if I cannot match you in speed directly I will just have to attack to find a way around it "

Larxene then says," Oh, you can try, but you know something?"

At that moment, a flash of lightning hits the theater and Lacus is blinded for a moment. And, when she can see again, Larxene is right behind her! She then slashes at Lacus from behind before she can even react! As Lacus is slashed across the back, Larxene gleefully reacts with," You're not fast enough to try anything on me!"

Ben then reacts and shouts out Lacus' name before getting back on his feet. Lacus then gets back up from the floor and looks agitated ," Ow, I should have expected that."

"Larxene widens her eyes before her reaction is a mocking,"Not like you could have done anything about it, Lacus. Face it, unless you show me your real power, the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, your next stop will be a one way trip to the nether-realm!"

Both Lacus and Ben are shocked about what the Dark Enji knows, and she just looks at them like they are morons before she giggles,"

What? Really think I would not be a spy for so long and find out all the top class info? Please, it's a topic of interest in our Organization. Yes, but unless you use that power, you're sunk!"

Lacus stands back alarmed, but then gets angry and shouts at her foe,"

There is more to me than what is inside me!"

Larxene rolls her eyes before she reacts with," Oh face it dear, you're in denial. But, in any case, keep it up and I'll just rip it out of you!"

Larxene fires another thunder spell at Lacus, which is promptly blocked, but that was just to distract Lacus as Larxene then has her eyes glow to direct a bolt of lightning from the storm clouds above head for Lacus!

However, just as it looked like Lacus was about to be struck, Ben flash jumps above her and blocks it with his Star Sword! He then lands and looks at Larxene before he glares at his former date, "No, I won't let you hurt her! If you keep pushing me, I will be forced to fight back. And, I still prefer not to kill you."

Larxene then laughs as usual and mocks Ben with," Hahaha! Kill me? Oh please, like you have the guts, tiger!"

This gets Ben angry and he says," It would be wise not to push me if you want to live. Lisa, it's not too late, stop this!"

This gets Larxene angry and she looks victoriously at her enemy before she says," My, you're a little slow! It's you who should be begging for mercy!"

Ben then says," Don't forget, Xehamaru could not kill me despite all his magic and powers. And unless you are just playing around, your power level, while strong, is not as powerful as his. If you keep pushing me, it will be your last mistake. So play smart and back off Lisa, before you get me angry! "

Larxene then smiles cruelly and says," Oh it's true, I can't match the power level Xehamaru pulled off with that disgusting transformation of his. But, you men think only in your brute strength. Even with that fancy Bankai power you have, you have no shot! Oh, and one more thing, there is no Lisa, there is only Larxene! "

With this, Larxene goes to slash at Ben with her knives, but Ben is able to block, and the clash in power causes a shock wave that blows away the lights in the theater! Ben then fires an energy sword wave at his foe, only for her to vanish! Ben senses her coming from the left and goes on to dash at her. And Lacus then sees the two of them collide at each other with such speed that it's like two blurs flashing back and forth. At last it ends when Larxene dives up into the sky and fires another blast of electricity at Ben. Our hero is able to block it, but then Larxene fires another blast from her other hand!

Ben is pushed back and as Larxene sees her former date look strained she taunts Ben once more with," So this is your strength first hand, is it? Not bad, too bad you have no style! You were always so dull to be with, you really thought you could entertain me? HA!"

Ben is hurt from her remarks and says," Lisa, or Larxene as you insist. Didn't you feel anything for the Enji after being with us for so long? Don't you feel bad for betraying all of us?"

Larxene then says," Silly boy, you're too foolish. All you Enji are so moronic for defending such worthless ugly creatures. It's so amusing how you fight to defend those who you could easily rule. And you, Benny boy, you're the biggest joke of all! Always spouting about honor and dreams. The whole year you kept babbling on about being a hero. And you thought that was going to win the hearts of the ladies? HA! Let me fill you in on something, Ben Auro. It's true what they say. Nice guys finish last, dead last!

No one wants to be with the boring stiff. The most exciting ones are the ones that will the hearts, regardless of what side they are on. Your continental pursuit of justice will just isolate you, mister hero of light. Yes, you're the biggest fool I ever seen! Hahaah!"

Hearing this, Ben gets really upset. In a burst of anger his magic energy explodes and blasts back the lightning bolts! He then charges at Larxene and furiously says," I had enough! You're wrong, you don't understand anything! I won't let you defeat me, traitor! I will defend Lacus and the others from you, even if I have to kill you! "

In a flash, Larxene throws more knives at Ben, but the Star Warrior uses his magic energy to rip out some theater seats in to the air to block them. He then throws them at Larxene, and as she dodges, he charges at her and while she is caught off guard, and swiftly kicks her in the head with a powerful roundhouse blow!

He put such force that the blond villain is sent pummeling through the stage of the theater! Ben then lands back on the ground as he sees he landed a strong blow.

Lacus runs up to besides Ben and sees him breathing hard and says," Are you alright, Ben?"

Ben puts on a grim smile as he says," I will be alright; it's just been a rough night. Huh?"

Ben and Lacus see some movement in the splinters of the stage. Ben signals for Lacus to follow him and jumps on the stage ready to fight. He then sees Larxene reappear, but she seems dazed. Ben is almost about to brace himself for round two, when he sees his foe look confused. She then spots Ben and shouts innocently,

" Hey, Tiger. Oh? Where am I? Hey, does this mean you rescued me?"

Ben and Lacus look at each other confusedly and a on edge Ben says, "What's going on, Larxene? You don't think you can just call it quits, do you?"

Larxene just looks innocently at the duo and says," Larxene? Don't tell me you've forgotten little old Lisa already, darling!"

Lacus at once looks curious as she leans forward and then responds with, "So, you're not Larxene, one of the thirteen elite dark Enji?"

Whoever the blond women is, she then responds urgently with," No way! Oh, but I can see your confused. Did I attack you two? Sorry about that. In one of my missions with Captain Stan, all of a sudden these drab hooded creeps appeared out of nowhere saying I was chosen to be part of the new world. And, after a bunch of darkness, now I'm here! Those creeps must have brainwashed me to attack you guys! Oh, I'm sorry, Hun. Can you forgive me?"

Ben looks relieved. He gets out of fighting stance and says," So, you were not betraying us through your own free will? I knew it! I knew all that was not just a lie!"

Lisa then gives a merry smile before with a chipper tone says," Of course! I would never betray you. "

Lacus narrows her eyes and then says," So, you were acting under a mind control spell? When did you get captured, and when were you under its effects? After all how do we know this is not a lie? "

Lisa then tries to think of a answer but racks her head and retorts with," Ow, I know it's not helping much, but I can't remember much, my mind's all hazy and I don't know how long I was with them."

Ben smiles and says," Don't worry Lacus, I can't sense any darkness around her. I think we can believe her. I'm so relieved; it was not all a lie after all."

Lisa then laughs and says," Of course, I would never betray my star. Thanks for believing me, Ben, I knew I could count on you!"

Ben then laughs and goes up to Lisa and offers his hand," Here, need some help up?"

With this, Lisa grins, a little more mad than normal, and Lacus then begins to sense something before she hastily shouts," Wait, stop Ben!"

Lisa, then laughs and says," Yes, I can always count on you, to be so pathetic!"

Ben then senses something and turns around to see another Lisa, no, Larxene, jump down and in a flash slash Ben across the back with her knives! It seems that when Larxene was hit she cast a shadow clone spell to hide and wait to strike, and that means her ploy was obviously a lie! The real Larxene laughs cruelly and fires a thunder bolt once more at Ben to blast him back before jumping besides her clone. She then giggles more at Ben's broken look and says,"

HA! Oh, did I hurt your feelings, idiot? Hahaha, you're so desperate, it's pathetic! I bet you never had a single woman that was not part of your family ever said that they loved you, huh? It's not hard to see, with how pathetic you are, it's no wonder! Oh man, it was SO easy to trick you, you really have no idea what its like to be with a women right Benny boy? All I had to do was pretend to be that cool girl that thought you were cool and you would come panting at my heels like the love sick puppy you are!

Oh man, you thought it was fate or something? You thought that we were a good match? Thought it was to good to be true? Well you should have listened to that voice inside your head moron, as if a gal like me would EVER be desperate enough to love a awkward idiot like you! Heeheehahaah! "

Ben then gets angered at Larxene's deception and his face turns red before he clenches his teeth and bitterly shouts," You really are just a liar, and, I thought you might have loved me. You, I won't forgive this! You want to kill me, but you won't get the chance. Now it's time I show you up close what happens to those that underestimate me!"

Ben begins to power up his magic energy and the ground begins to shake. Larxene looks amused and says,"

Oh, so now you're going to try and kill me? I don't think so, you will never kill me, fool! And, you should see why, right, about, NOW! "

With that, Ben tries to ignore her words, as his Star Sword powers up enough to turn to two blades as it always does during its Shikai state. However, just as Ben is about to finish his charge, all of a sudden he feels a severe pain from his chest and falls to the ground! The shocked Lacus sees Ben's power drop as she runs over to her while Larxene laughs! Lacus then says,

"What's wrong, Ben? When did she attack you so hard?"

Ben then tries to get back up, but still feels pain and says,

"I don't know. But all of a sudden there is this big pain in my heart."

Larxene then flicks her hair back and says," Oh, that's just because the poison I put into your dinner when you weren't looking is finally working! What? You think I did not take into account how you were powerful enough to match Xehamaru? Please, I'm no dumb blond. I knew it would not be enough to rely on my strength and magic, as marvelous as it is. Heh, nearly all the greatest warriors in history are never defeated by being overpowered, but outwitted. And so shall you, star sap! I give you credit, Benny, that poison should have killed you. its Ginarat poison mixed of a Malboro 's toxin, and that of synox compound all mixed together in one lovely package! Its enough to kill a dragon in a minute, even your gaudy Star sword can't shrug it off!

You're one stubborn fool, but, if you won't take the hint and die, I will just have to do the deed myself!"

Ben then tries to power up, but just falls down in pain and mumbles to himself," Damn it, with this poison weakening me, I'm not sure I can power up to Bankai. But, even still, I can't let it end this way! "

Larxene then laughs yet again and reacts with a cruel, "Oh, but it WILL end like this, Ben. The hero of light and justice will be proven to be nothing more than a fool whose naïve hopes brought him his final downfall. Here, I'll kill you with a present. Shadow Clones are something I excel at as well! "

Larxene proves her point and shocks Ben by having three more shadow clones jump out of her body! They all surround Ben and he tries to jump in the air, but it's too slow! Seconds later, Larxene and her clones giggle in unison as, in a flash, they all attack Ben at once! Ben tries to defend, but he is not fast enough, and he is slashed at from all sides by what looks like five yellow flashes! Getting cut all over, Ben tries to fight back by firing a barrage of blue energy blasts to cover the area. However, this does not bother Larxene at all, all she does is have her and her clones combine their power to form a web of electricity to catch all the scattered energy blasts! She then throws them back at the mortified Ben, and he is blasted with his own attack, and is sent right through a pillar of the stage!

Larxene sees Ben in pain as he gets up and she and her clones all laugh together, as she says," Oh, look at him struggle! Too bad that he has no chance! Tsk, your stubbornness was able to let you overcome Xehamaru, so I think I will stop playing around and end this dance! So long, tiger, maybe in the next realm you will figure out how to be less lame!"

With that, she throws a group of electrically charged knives to try and kill Ben. But then Lacus reminds her foe she is still here by having a magic shield form around Ben to protect him! As the lighting infused projectiles bounce off the barrier the brown haired women then jumps in front of him and fiercely says,

" No, I won't let you have your way any longer Larxene! Ben, you should rest, you're barley able to fight in this state."

Ben then winces before he wearily complies with ," Lacus, I'm sorry, I messed up. "

Lacus then smiles at Ben and says," Don't worry, all you did was try and reach out to the heart of your foe in an attempt of mercy. But she is to blame for tonight's pain. And believe me, she will pay for it."

Larxene then has her clones circle around Lacus and she mockingly says,

"Oh, still think you can beat me all by yourself like that? Ha, and what do we have here? The knight is being defended by the princess. But you know, for all you rant on about me, you're hurting Ben just as much as me! You keep saying you're Ben's friend, but everyone knows your Brad's loyal groupie! Haha, you're as guilty as me in crushing this fool's heart!"

This makes Lacus mad and she says," Don't put me in the same league as you! I would never betray Ben like that. That's it; I think you talked more than enough! It's time I put a stop to your big mouth! Radiant Storm!"

Lacus powers up her magic and sends of a group of energy flower funnels to surround Larxene and her clones before they all open fire! However, even though Lacus's aim is dead on, Larxene is too fast to be hit when moving at full speed! The various blond fiends then all storm on Lacus. And while Lacus is fast, the group attacks her from the front, back and even from above!

Lacus tries to defend herself, but it's just too overwhelming, and she is slashed various times all over her body! Ben sees Lacus being hurt and is desperate to try and move, but the poison and his injuries is making that a problem! As he feels his left leg spas he curses," No, I have to move! I can't let Lacus get hurt because of me! Lacus, you're always defending me, no matter how much of a screw up I am. Lacus, I know you're strong, sometimes if not in raw power, I think your spirit is stronger than mine. Don't give up; I won't let this poison stop me! "

As he says that, Lacus is too busy blocking lethal blows with her Oath Keeper sword to hear him. At the moment, Lacus cast a magic barrier around herself to bounce back the vicious assault. This annoys Larxene and her clones jump back and surround Lacus. The Savage Nymph then callously says,

"Oh, trying to hide between your little shields? You can't keep me out, silly ray brat. One way or another I'm going to be the victor of this little scuffle. Now, lights out!"

With this, Larxene and all her doppelgangers have sparks break out around her magic energy and, in a flash, make an X shaped combined slash at Lacus! However, just as they hit her barrier, Lacus has it shatter, with enough force to create a shock-wave that blows all the foes back! At once, Lacus then surrounds herself with holy magic energy and channels it to her most powerful energy blast! A shocked Larxene then hears Lacus say,

"You're fast, but you won't get the jump on me! This will teach you to be so disrespectful, Burst Stream of Judgment! "

With the rain from the storm in her face, Lacus fires off a powerful holy energy beam that hits the stunned dark Enji before she can react! The blast hits her dead on, and causes a powerful explosion that blasts apart the theater roof! Lacus then sighs and says,

"Err, I hope they do not mind the mess I made. Well, it's her fault, so when we capture her, it's going to be on a big tab. Huh? Oh, looks like she is going to drag this out."

Sure enough, from the smoke, Larxene comes down. But, at least it seems Lacus damaged her with that blast. Her clones were blown away and she looks battered and bruised.

It seems feeling a painful attack like that has made her really mad, as she says," You annoying brat! You, you ruined my makeup! That's it! It's on, you are so dead! "

With this, Lacus tries to remain calm and responds with, "Don't get too upset Larxene, you look better this way. And, in any case, I would be more concerned about things more than makeup at the moment. Sigh, you were always such a prima donna. "

This makes Larxene even madder and she shouts,

" This coming from miss high and mighty? Tsk, no boy is going to want to look at you when I am through with you! I am not about to lose to some spoiled pampered brat! Your nothing with out your power Lacus, and when we take that power from you you really will be nothing! "

Larxene then has lighting bolts strike her knives before they almost look like lighting claws! In a flash Larxene dives for Lacus like a tiger trying to impale its prey! But Lacus takes a calm moment, before just as the lighting blades come for her in a flash she springs forword like a blur to go past the attack, and soundly strikes her blond foe with a powerful palm strike to the face hit Larxene hard in the right side of her face, sending the blond attacker flying through the ground! As Larxene gets up and looks outraged at the new bruise on her face Lacus looks sternly at her enemy and solemnly says," You don't have any idea what my life is Larxene, its been far from a cushy life. No matter what you think of me, I can't let you get away with this."

Larxene just gives a vicious cackle before she snidely responds with," You know, I always heard the boys in the order whisper how we were the two biggest stars of the rookies. However, it's time the little Iris gets plucked by the marvelous black rose of darkness! Since I'm in an EXTREMELY FOUL mood because of you, I'll pay you back by whipping you into your place!"

Larxene then shows she's not kidding around, when she has a group of lightning bolts hit the ground around her, and even herself! She then seems to get a charge from the bolts and her power level rises to the point that it shatters the ground beneath her!

She then summons a new group of shadow clones to once again have Lacus surrounded. To top it off, she has the knives in her hand glow, and uses her magic to transform them! In a flash of red light, Lacus sees that Larxene has created what appears to be one of those nine tailed whips with what used to be her knives now seem like sharp thorns around the whip! Larxene cracks her " Live Wire" whip on the ground so hard she slices in to it before she giggles again as she maliciously says,

" Too bad you're not dressed right, otherwise this would about to become an amusing torture video. Oh well, as they say, business before pleasure!"

She cracks the strands of her newly created energy whip and has her clones charge at Lacus. Still armed with her original knives, they all line up on one side of the room before dashing at Lacus in a blur of power! Lacus has no choice but to jump into the air to avoid harm, but the real Larxene is waiting for her, and, in a flash, cracks her whip at her! Lacus tries to block, but it's like a sharp octopus slashing out at sonic speeds all at once, and she is hit in the leg! Not letting up, as Lacus falls to the ground, her foe rapidly lashes at her, inflecting major damage to the young women! Although being simultaneously cut and shocked at the same time all over, Lacus refuses to give into the pain. She blocks the newest strike with her blade and then counters with a holy magic spell! This forces Larxene to back off,and Lacus tires to get back up on her feet.

She then wipes some blood out of her eye before she calmly says," Come at me anyway you like, but you will never be able to stop me. Your powers of darkness do not scare me, Larxene. It's time I show you what the light does to those consumed in the dark side. Rising Crescent!"

Lacus has her blade shine, before charging at the blond seducer. However, as she jumps in the air to strike her foes, clones appear around her and all blast her with lightning! Being hit on all sides, Lacus can do little but take the damage. And to be even more ruthless, the real Larxene lashes her wipe around Lacus and lashes into her back!

She then laughs and says," Hehe, your good, that's for sure. But not good enough to stand in my way! It's such a shame, if only you were not so stupid and came here, then only that moron would have to die! Oh well, that's fate for you! "

Lacus screams out in pain, and Ben is getting angered from the side. Although still affected by the toxins, he has been trying to use the power of the Star Sword to nullify them. And, seeing Lacus in pain only makes him work harder!

He then says, "No Lacus! Stop this, Larxene! It's me you were targeting, so leave her out of it! "

Larxene then looks at Ben and says, "Oh don't feel singled out, Tiger! In the end, all you idiot Enji have to die anyway! Still, it's very amusing. The only girl who could ever put up with you even after knowing you as a child is about to be killed for helping you! Ha, you can only blame yourself, Benjamin. If you were not so laughable, and were macho enough to attract girls willingly, then my little sham would not be able to work, would it? Heh, hero that's going to save the universe from the ultimate deity of darkness, from Chaos Necron? HA! You're just some dreamer who was so obsessed with being a hero, that that's the only thing you knew how to be, and in the end, you only gained death from following that path! It's no wonder you do not have many friends!"

Hearing this, Lacus looks pained before she sharply responds with,"

You're wrong Larxene; it's you who is the fool. You have no idea about true friendship. You just deceive others and manipulate them to help your own ends. And, Ben is not a fool. While he may not be the guy you see in action movies, he always makes it when it counts, and has his funny moments. I could never stand those like you that treat boys like pets. He is too good for the likes of deceivers like you. AH!"

Larxene just gets mad from this and shocks Lacus harder! She then yells,

"You know, I see why you two are friends, you're both idiots! Please Lacus doll, your speeches are as boring as Ben's! I may have to keep you long enough to bring you back to our place, but I'll still make it so that you never annoy me again!"

Seeing Lacus being shocked, Ben gets angered, and thinks to himself," NO! I won't let her do that to Lacus! Lacus, after all this time, she still is a real friend to me, even while being Brad's girlfriend. Even though she could have just ignored me, she always looked out for me.

And now, because of me she's in danger. And it's all because I let another girl's lies trick me! I'm supposed to be the chosen hero. The one the Star Sword chooses to stop the supreme god of darkness. I will not lose, I cannot afford, TO LOSE! GRAHHH!"

Ben then gives it everything he has and powers up! His magic energy is so great that it's able to weigh down the clones of Larxene from the sheer amount of pressure! He then charges at the real blond foe, surrounded in a sphere of blue energy, and aims for her head! Shocked that Ben is able to do this, she barely breaks off in time, and has a small part of her hair get singed off! Ben then catches Lacus as she falls, and the amazed brown haired girl says to Ben,"

Ben? You're okay? What happened to the poison?"

Ben responds ," It was annoying, but I was able to successfully break in within me using the Star Sword's power. I'm sorry you had to fight alone for so long. Are you all right?"

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry, I dealt with bigger pains in training, but even, so thanks for helping."

Ben smiles back and a ticked off Larxene shouts," Now your sword deals with poison too? How many tricks does that ancient relic have? "

Ben then stares at Lacus with a dead serious look so cold, even the mocking blond foe is a little intimidated.

His magic aura then begins to grow as he coldly says," Larxene, you're through. I'm not going to hold back any longer. Women like you, that just use me, are the worse kind. You think you can just get away with toying with my emotions all year? You think that you can just treat people like toys and throw them away when you're bored? And then you think you can hurt my friends too?

You're dead wrong. I cannot forgive you for this. I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU, LARXENE! You were smart to try and take care of me before I can power up, but guess what? It did not work, BANKAI!"

Ben begins to once more power up to his current max state. The crystal shards he has gathered glow and his Star Sword is covered in light. His magic energy then goes up so much that all the walls are blown down as a light consumes him. When the light fades, his Star Sword once more is changed and his energy has turned a golden color. Now successfully at his Bankai state, Larxene looks annoyed and steps back a few feet before she says,

" What? But, the poison should of drained most of his magic energy! He should not be able to do this! Ah hell, now this is going to have to be ugly."

Ben responds with, "Oh, it's going to get ugly, alright. Lacus, I have a favor to ask. I am grateful for all that you have done and I do not mean to disrespect you, but I will finish this from here."

Lacus just looks puzzled and responds with a uneasy," Are you sure? "

Ben then has his Star Sword glow and says," To be honest, if nothing else, I am in a really bad mood right now. And I am not sure I can restrain my power at the moment." Lacus then looks into Ben's eyes and sighs before saying," I understand. But, please be careful, okay? And remember, no matter what, I have your back. "

Ben looks at Lacus and says," Thank you, Lacus."

Larxene then giggles and coyly says," Aw, trying to be macho again, are you? You just don't get it, acting like that will not help get anyone to like you, Huh? What?"

To her horror, as she was laughing, Ben had already flash stepped to the side of her and clutches his fist before saying," Oh, just shut up already! "

With that, he punches her so hard, her clones are blown away and she is sent flying not only through the remains of the room, but right out of the entire Platinum Saucer amusement park to the field below! Ben bursts off to go after her and, as Lacus sees Ben go off, she says," Oh Ben, I'm glad you were able to get your mind back, before it was too late. I knew you would. Oh, hey! Sara, I told you not to come here!"

Lacus senses the energy of both her sisters and turns around to see them try to duck behind the door, only for it to fall down!

Both of them laugh nervously and Sara says," Oh, come on sis! After all those big explosions, we just had to see if you were okay! And besides, we only went because the owner of this part of the park went here yelling out in a panic."

Lacus confusedly says," What do you mean?" Her sister then points to the other door and seeing his cover is blown he steps out of the broken down door. The man is not a human, but a giant smart alack gecko with the name _Gex the Gecko!_

Gex laughs and says to the girls,' Oh don't worry about me gals, I was just checking out my comedy act. "

Lacus looks embarrassed and says," Oh, this is your theater? Sorry for the mess, I promise the Enji Knights will pay the damages. "

Gex just laughs and says," Are you kidding? This is great! This ruckus is giving me more attention than I have gotten in years! In fact, I came here in person to ask if you want to be part of my comedy act?"

Hearing this, Lacus just has a sweat drop and says," Um, sorry but that's not really my thing."

Gex panics and gets on his knees to beg and say," Please! I haven't gotten any big hits in years! I had to sell my house and my butler Alfred to the Tax hunters! My girlfriend broke up with me and now I live with my cousin Cuz and my friend Rex in an apartment! Can't you give a gecko a second chance? "

Lacus just slowly backs away and says, " Heh, um sorry to interrupt, but I should follow Ben, just to make sure he has the situation under control. Good luck! "

With this Lacus uses her magic energy to cast a flying spell and goes to follow Ben. Gex sees this and shrugs as he walks over to Sara and Shion.

He then says," My, that gal is quite in a hurry, no? As they say, opportunities fly away at a whim! Hey gals, since I'm here, want a free show! Don't be shy, you'll be laughing so hard that you will be dropping like flies!"

Shion just stares at the large gecko and says," Was that supposed to be funny? Maybe that's why your comedy act is not working lately."

Gex just looks down on the floor and sobs, while saying," I know! I can't figure out any new material that works! Oh woe is this gecko! "

* * *

As the two sisters of Lacus just look at each other, while trying to deal with the hysterical Gex, let's go back to the main event. Larxene has finally landed after Ben's strong punch. She was hit so hard she landed way outside the Platinum Saucer; in fact she landed through the ground near one of the city's two main bridges, the Great Maximus bridge! As she gets up and wipes the dirt off her face, she sees Ben land in front of her, still powered up.

Seeing his sword raised she smirks and says," My, so you want to play rough now? Haven't you ever been told not to hit a lady?"

Ben just walks to her and says," Yes, but I see now, you're no lady. You're just a demonic tramp hiding behind a pretty face. But that won't help you now, traitor! As long as you're alive you're a threat, and I won't allow you another chance to harm anyone! Now, it's time you face your fate!"

With that Larxene looks annoyed and says," Oh my, if you're going to play rough, then so am I! But, even if you unleash all your anger at me, you're still no match for me! "

Larxene summons more shadow clones and they all giggle as they dash around Ben at such speed that it's a blur! However, as he sees the real Larxene ready her thorn whip he just powers up his aura and says," Enough, this is the end. "

Larxene says," You're right Benny, it's time to end this date for good!"

She fires a thunder bolt at Ben, but he is fast enough to hit it into the sky!

He then angrily says back," I thought I told you before, stop calling me Benny!"

One of the Larxene clones dives at him with her Foudre knives, but Ben catches her hand with ease! In an instant he spins her around and throws her into another charging clone, breaking them both! He then blocks the charge of another with his sword and blows her back with his sheer magic power, before unleashing a powerful energy sword wave to destroy the rest!

As a large thunder bolt hits the ground, the real Larxene emerges from the sky with cracking her whip at Ben. As a blur of sharp slashes head to Ben, he flash steps out of the way, just as the ground beneath him is sliced to bits. Fast as always Larxene, presses on with her whip, and Ben is barely able to avoid her nine-tailed whip's many rapid lashes. After a minute of this, Larxene snaps her fingers with one hand to have a lightning bolt come down from the sky aiming right at Ben! However, Ben is able to move fast enough to intercept the moves with his Star Sword. That little time of opening gives Larxene the time to dash at Ben and has her whip crackling through the air to target Ben's head! Ben is able to avoid getting his head slashed in to centimeters, but the cost is that all the threads entangle him!

Larxene is ecstatic as she sees Ben tangled up in her thorny whip and says snidely,"See, doll? You can fight all you want, but you can't escape me. No one escapes my web of death. And now darling, I have you right where I want you! "

With this Ben just smiles with confidence and says to her," Oh really? Because the way I see it, I have YOU where I want you. Guess you don't know all my powers when in Bankai, let me show you! "

Ben has an energy sword form above his head and sends it to cut through the strands of the whip entangling him! He then takes it into his hand and, in a burst of light, charges right at the horrified Larxene! She tries to block it, but he is too fast and in response Ben slams down both his real blade and the energy sword to hammer Larxene like a battering ram! The force of his blow is so strong that she is sent flying, even though she blocked it and is sent into one of the pillars of the nearby bridge! She hits it hard enough to cause an imprint, even though it's made of one of the strongest metals and lands on the ground. As she moves her head back, she is horrified Ben is already up to her with his blade right at her throat. He then says," You had your fun, but now it's time you pay, traitor, pay for all the suffering you caused! "

Hearing this Larxene walks back and says," Oh, you can just put that on my tab." She tries to flash step and escape. But as she lands on the top edge of the bridge, Ben is right in front of her!

He then says," Sorry, but escaping is not an option."

Larxene then gives a uneasy grin as she sorely says," What, you're going to be so heartless as to try and kill dear old me. Ever hear of mercy, sweatheart? "

Ben then powers up and says," Well, it's not like I can just let you get away. And, since you were so willing to kill me off, then I will repay the favor! Larxene, this light will end you and your lies! Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben surrounds his Star Sword with an extreme amount of magic energy, and dives towards Larxene to deliver the final blow! However, just as panic forms in the female villain's eyes, out of nowhere, a pillar of purplish dark magic energy bursts out in front of Ben to block his attack!

As he jumps back, he says confusedly," What? Where did that come from? Larxene could not have done that in such a short time. What the? Where did this tremendous magic energy come from? It's huge, it's as strong as Xehamaru!"

A new figure makes its presence known, as a large dark aura bursts out of the ground beneath Larxene!

Meanwhile, at this time, Lacus is almost to where the fighting is and she sees the new energy as well and says, "What the, this intense darkness, it appeared out of nowhere! Was it hiding its presence before? Ben, hang on, I'm coming!"

Finally, the figure then calmly lands on the ground in front of Larxene, and Ben sees the hooded figure looks like yet another elite Dark Enji with his hood up and says,

" Well Larxene, I see you have blown your cover at last. Not bad, since I thought with that temper of yours it would only last a month at best. And now it seems you got Ben Auro mad."

This annoys Larxene and she says," Oh, be quiet! It was time I stopped playing around with these Enji before they made me sick! What are you doing around here, anyway?"

The enigmatic man says," Well, we thought it was time to check up on you again. And it's a good thing I arrived on this world when I did, or we would now have to try and replace two members."

This gets on the nerves of the blond member of the Organization and she says," Oh, well EXCUSE me, but I was just playing around and it just happened to get boring!"

This just causes the figure to say,

"Tsk, it looked like it was an ungainly performance to me."

Larxene then shouts," How dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of playing around with the toy! "

This angers Ben and he yells," Hey! Whoever you are to just pop up, you're going to suffer the same fate as her."

The figure laughs and says," Ah, and you are Ben Auro, the warrior chosen by the star Sword who defeated Xehamaru. I have been waiting to meet you. Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself."

The man removes his hood, showing he has pink hair. He is none other than **_Marluxia_**, the Graceful Assassin and one of the most powerful of the dark Enji!

He then chuckles and says,"So boy, I see Larxene was not able to face up to your power. But, puppet of the light, if you want to face someone that is your superior, then I will be happy to oblige!"

Hearing this, Ben gets even more angered, so angry that his power level explodes and it's great enough to have large chunks of the ground break up, and the bridge bends from the pressure!

He then says," Enough! You caught me in a bad time. Marluxia, I won't let you have a chance to add more chaos to this planet! I will blow both of you away! Celestial Burning Shinryukenha!"

Ben then charges up and fires off his most powerful energy wave at full power at the two villains dressed in black! However, Marluxia just smiles evilly before he has a single flower petal fall into his hand, and in an instant transform to a scythe! He then brings down his scythe on Ben's upcoming blast, and shocks Ben when he manages to slash the blast into two and send them into the nearby river! As the two fragments of Ben's energy wave gets a massive water geyser to burst out, the foe laughs and says to Ben,

" Not bad. A moment later and I could have taken some damage. Ah, you have power, there is no doubt of that. But your emotions lead you astray, hindered as you are, you can't make the best of it, as long as you try and hold back your rage."

Ben then says," He, he slashed my most powerful attack in half? Impossible!"

Marluxia laughs before saying," Heh, thought you had gained the power to defeat any foe? Tsc, you may be the hero of legend, but as long as you play by the rules of those inferior Enji you will never unleash your true potential. The darkness is the ultimate power that will rule this cosmos!"

Ben then says," Oh really? Xehamaru paid for worshiping the darkness and soon you two will also!"

His foe says," Oh please. You turn from the truth since your heart is weak, you cannot defeat me! However, lucky for you I do not feel much like getting the attention of the entire Enji order for the moment. Come, Larxene, it's time to leave."

Larxene then smirks and eagerly says to Ben," Well, looks like you got off lucky today, Benny! But, next time I will be ready and my sting will not fail to destroy you! I miscalculated how nasty your temper could be, darling. However, that's the only thing you have plenty of. All you're good for is being a warrior, darling. No matter how hard you try you will never be able to make up for your lack of a personality! No amount of hard work will give you love. After all, no one will ever love an awkward freak like you. Yes, enjoy being the hero, alone!"

Ben loses it and screams out," NO! You will not escape me!"

Ben bursts in a flash of light, to slash at the two, but Maraluxia just says," We will meet again Ben Auro."

He summons a portal of darkness and, in a flash, he and Larxene jump into it! Ben tries to stop them, but as he brings his charged up sword down the portal, and they vanish, all Ben hits is the bridge with such force he shatters the whole side of it! Thankfully, it was being worked on and no one is there. At this time he screams out in frustration and Lacus arrives to see it. She then walks over to Ben and sees Ben full of sadness and rage.

She then says," Ben, are you alright? "

She then sees Ben's Bankai powers fade as he powers down to normal. He then falls to his knees and looks at Lacus with a look of sadness and says," They got away, after all that, I failed."

Lacus then says, "It's okay, at least they were not able to do any damage. Ben, will you come back with me to check on my sisters? "

* * *

Ben then nods and, to save time, she casts a warp spell to bring them back to the destroyed theater. Sara and Shion are happy that the two are safe, if a little roughed up. Then the supervisor of the Platinum Saucer and the parks security guards finally show up and demand to know what happened. Since Ben is worn out both physically and emotionally, Lacus volunteers to explain. After explaining about the betrayal of Larxene, the supervisor checks with the cameras, and sees she is telling the truth. With nothing more to do but begin to repair damages, he shortly leaves, dragging Gex unwillingly along before the gecko can beg again to have her on his comedy act. Lacus sighs and sees her sisters walk up to her again and Sara then says,

" Man, sis, looks like trouble seems to follow you around."

Lacus pats her sister on the head and says," Err, sorry Sarah. After all this and your birthday outing still got messed up."

Sara just laughs and says," Are you kidding? All of this was a blast! It was far better than just sitting around! Even from a distance, we could see how amazing both you and Ben were! You really do look like heroes!"

This causes Lacus to blush and she says," Oh, I guess we both have been training hard. Oh? Speaking of Ben, where is he?"

Shion looks at her sister and says," When you were explaining things to the manager he just wandered off. He seemed pretty down, he was walking like he was a zombie or something."

Sara looks sad and says," Oh, poor guy. His first date and he gets betrayed by that witch. You never told me how cute he got, Lacus! It's a tough call, but he is almost as cute as Brad!"

Shion then chimes in with," Not to mention he seems to have some manners. But that's beside the point. It's not hard to see this is hurting him pretty badly, Lacus. Come on, you should go find him and cheer him up."

Lacus then blushes and says," What, why me? I am sure his friends will cheer him up. If you want to cheer him up go on ahead. "

Both of her sisters look mad and Sara says," Lacus! Ben's heart looked broken! He knows you better than either of us. And you're much closer to him then we are! You're not saying you don't want to help him, do you! "

Lacus looks ashamed and looks down before saying," No, of course I want Ben to feel better. But, I'm not sure I'm the one who can cheer him up. After all, Brad is my boyfriend. And he always loses it when I talk too long to other guys."

Shion then says," Oh, forget Brad for a second; he does not tell you what to do, right? Ben needs a friend right now, and, more importantly, he needs to see not all women are tricking him. Otherwise that might lead him to find all women are liars that are out to get him. Trust me; I know enough about psychology to know the symptoms."

Lacus has resolve form into her eyes and she says," You're right, Ben does need to see that it's not his fault Lisa betrayed him. And, I hate to see him so down. Alright, I'll be back after I make sure he is okay."

Lacus goes off to find Ben. Luckily, she senses his magic energy and, in a minute, sees that he has wandered off to the side of the park. Lacus finds Ben is just staring blankly into the rain and she can see he looks really upset. By now the rain storm is mostly gone, though its still drizzling a little. Lacus sees that Ben does not even seem to notice the rain and she sighs. She then walks up to him and says," Hey Ben, there you are. You just kind of wandered off."

Ben then turns around to face Lacus and she can see his eyes are red before he says," Oh, sorry about that, I just wanted to think. Are you alright? Larxene zapped you a lot."

Lacus just laughs and says," Oh, don't worry, I already healed myself. Err, good thing I got the receipt on this dress. "

Ben then looks ashamed as he says," Oh ,I'm sorry Lacus, because of me, your outfit got messed up, and your sisters birthday was messed up. Sigh, I can't seem to do anything right today."

Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry, it's not like you meant for this to happen. And you look more messed up than me. "

Lacus leans on the side and says," Are you okay? I'm sorry about Larxene; I wish your first date did not go so badly. "

Ben just looks solemn as he responds with," That's okay, it's not like that's the first time I dealt with rejection. Heh, after all, rejection is all I got so far. Um, Lacus? Can I ask you something? "

With this Lacus says," What is it? "

Ben then looks at Lacus in the eyes and tries to keep it together as he mutters," Am I ugly or something? "

Lacus is shocked at says," Of course not! Why would you think something like that? "

At this point Ben says," Its, its, just that, after all this. There must be something wrong with me. Why, why is nothing I do good enough? I tried so hard, but I'm still a failure! You know, I always tried to be a good person. I never got a detention once and tried to stay out of trouble, even if that was not the cool thing to do. I don't want to be like my uncle or some of my Dad's friends, I don't want to be some loser who was never good enough to be loved and die alone. I always tried to act like Max. He, he could walk in to a place not knowing anyone and somehow always manage to have ladies adore him by the time the night was over. More often then not Max always had a girl at his side when he left. I, tried to be as cool as him but, it never seemed to work out. I just, seem to be missing something, something that makes people want to be with me. "

Lacus sees Ben is at the breaking point and says to him," Don't think of yourself as a failure, Ben. You just have had some bad luck. I am sure you will find someone that sees you for who you are. You are quite special, you know. And even though it's hard to see sometimes, you can be funny and charming when you want to. And you're not that bad looking either. All you need is to believe in yourself."

Ben then says," But, I have been trying to do that. For so long I have been trying to try and be someone who people would want to be with."

Lacus then says," You should not try and be someone you're not. Just be yourself."

Ben then looks down and says," It's because I hated myself that I wanted to change. Those first years of school, I was such a freak. No wonder everyone picked on me. I kept talking on and on about stuff, even when it was obvious no one cared what I was talking about. Maybe that's why in the end only you and Rick stood by me, and now Rick is dead. But, how could I blame them, I was a nobody. That's why I came to the idea to become a hero. Then I could be someone that they would want to be with. But as the years grew on, I realized I did not want to be like the cool crowd.

After all, all they were was a bunch of morons that were only good at partying and drinking forever. That's what it means to be " cool" ? Nonsense, I thought I'd show them all I was better than them. And, that's one of the reasons I vowed to be the greatest Enji Knight. To show that I was better than those idiots! Well, I had other reason to dream of being a hero. But that was one of them. "

Lacus then sees Ben almost break down and cry and she then puts her left hand over Ben's and straightens out his shirt's color with her right hand.

She then says to the shocked Ben," Oh don't cry now. Heroes don't cry, right? Oh, you look like a mess, here, stand still. And another thing. I never thought you were a nobody, Ben. Even if you were hyperactive, you were still the nicest boy to me. You were always someone I could trust. "

Ben then looks ashamed and says," But, I let you down. On that family vacation, because of my dad being so cheap, we went on that cheap tour bus. And because of that. you were kidnapped by that group led by that crazy Albedo or whatever he was called. I remember how mad your parents were at me and my family . And after that you moved, and I thought I'd never see you again. Lacus, you were always so kind to me, and I tried to be someone you would not be embarrassed to be with. I, I just wish I was better at this stuff."

Lacus then just smiles and puts Ben's hair out of his eye before saying,

"Don't be silly, you never failed me. You're not embarrassing to be with. I trust you Ben, and I will always be your friend. "

With this, Ben feels a lot better and looks at Lacus and says,"

Oh Lacus. Thank you, you're the best. Always looking after me even after all this time. I promise, I will always be there for you."

Lacus then says," Oh Ben."

With that Ben thinks he is dreaming, as Lacus moves closer to him! As the two are nearly right in each others faces for a second it seems like Ben might have gotten lucky after all as they seem to go to kiss each other!

However, right before that happens Lacus's phone rings. She swiftly grabs it and checks it before saying,

" Huh? Oh, its Brad. I guess he heard about the fighting. Oh? He is almost here already? Sigh, he is quick as always. Sorry Ben, I should go see him. You know how emotional he is. Are you going to be alright?"

An obviously disappointed Ben tries not to let his anger at Brad's timing show. and he fakes a laugh saying. "Oh sure, I don't want to keep you waiting. Oh but wait! I collected the bags that Lisa , I mean Larxene " seduced" me to by over there. I was just going to sell them back, but since they are already there do you or your sisters want them? It could be my birthday present to Sara."

Lacus takes a quick look and sees just what Ben brought. She then looks amazed and says,"

Wow, you were willing to buy all that for Lisa on her first date? You're so sweet. However, you might want to wait to give such expensive gifts for your next date. Otherwise your date will just think you're trying to buy love. And true love is something that when you know what it is, it's worth more than anything. "

Ben then says," Oh, heh, thanks for the advice. Tell Sara I said happy birthday, ok? "

With this Lacus smiles, and surprises Ben by hugging him! She then picks up the bag and says," I'm sure Sara will be delighted to have more outfits. Feel better, Ben, and I'll see you tomorrow! "

With that Lacus winks and darts off with her new bag, leaving Ben alone. As she does she thinks to herself,"

_Oh, Ben, you truly are a special person. And, I know you have feelings for me. But, while you're a close friend and always will be, you're not a kind of person that can understand my heart the best. Ben, you just can not understand somethings about me. Only he can , only Brad can truly understand what I am. Still, I really hope you find someone, that can make you truly happy._"

With that she is out of Ben's sight, and a frustrated Ben starts into the now clear sky. He then thinks about how close Lacus was to kissing him and says to himself,

" Lacus, you, you are always so kind to me. And, I see now the truth. Lisa, I was just trying to hide my feelings by trying to make things work with her. But, I know it now more than ever, the only girl I ever can really love is you! But, although you see me as a friend, I wish I could find a way to get you to see me as someone more. But, as long as that guy, as long as he is around. Huh? What the?"

Ben is walking by and sees a poster for another tournament in the cities under-sector, and it describes the underground king, it says come see the most powerful fighter in the universe? the Unstoppable Juggernaut Brad Fowltror! This really makes Ben angry and he says,"

That Brad, damn you Brad Fowltror! Why, why does someone as kind and refined as her, love someone who is such a crazy jerk! This whole year I tried to see Brad as Lacus sees him. But, while she keeps saying there is something more to him, all I have seen is him proving himself to be a reckless, self- obsessed, barbaric, jerk! Why, no matter what I do, Lacus still sticks by him? It's always the same, I work twice as hard and those morons win them over just by being "Radical' or whatever. And now, Lacus, why do you love him? I can't let Brad win like all the others did. No, I won't allow it, I won't let Brad turn her against me, like what happened with those sneaky punks! You keep mocking me, but I'll show you, Brad!"

Ben is so angry that he punches the poster of Brad's pose so hard, it turns to dust on impact and a large imprint of the wall is made! Ben then says,"

Lacus, no matter what, I will do whatever it takes to become the true ultimate warrior of light, and save the universe. Even if it means I must face the supreme god of darkness and all of his forces, I won't back down. Maybe then, at last, I can finally show you, Lacus, that I am better than Brad. And, then , my other dream can finally come true. My dream, that you will finally love me, Lacus. I just have to try harder, and show that I am the real deal, that, I am worthy of her love. "

Suddenly Ben thinks about all the things Brad has done, and how Lacus seems to always forgive him. Ben then remembers how Larxene mocked him, and then recalls how all the other women in his life have dismissed him. He then grasps his fist tightly as he says," Larxene can't be right, I know that Lacus, that someone can expect me for who I am. "

Suddenly Ben hears a chuckling , and then realizes its his own subconscious doubts mocking him before he looks in the water, and sees his own reflection. As the whispers of all the ladies who dismissed him get louder in his mind he gets upset again before he grasps the railing so hard that a part of it cracks before the fragments fall in to the water and cause his reflection to scatter. As he sees his image fades he grimaces and thinks," _But, what if she, what if everyone is right, and that I am not good enough for anyone worthwhile to love me? What if I am just like my uncle, a guy that's just not good enough to be loved? _

_No, I have to keep going, I just have to try harder, work harder, I have to_! _I am not worthless, I know I am not worthless, ill show everyone that I am the true chosen one! If the person that I am now is to worthless to be loved, I just have to keep growing, till at last I am someone that people will like. That's all there is to it, its the only way to get out of this. _"

With that Ben steels himself before he slowly walks back to his dorm, alone.

Well, talk about a heartbreaking chapter! After pushing Ben's anger too far, Larxene almost paid for her cruelty with her life. But luckily for her Marluxia was in the neighborhood and bailed her out before the exploding wrath of the Star Warrior would hit its target.

Ben now knows that there is no doubt the one he truly loves is his childhood friend, Lacus Raystar. However, the fact that she is currently in love with the fight loving Brad Fowltror puts Ben in a tough spot! Will Ben be able to someday find a way to win Lacus over? And still fight of all the wrath of Zeon, the Organization and the Zannacross Empire! Our hero still has a long way to go, and to find out how Ben's fate unfolds, you will just have to catch the next chapter of Tales in the Cosmic Wars! In the next chapter, Ben is still heartbroken from the betrayal of Larxene, but he soon finds something to take his mind off things, the first attack of the Zannacross Empire! It seems the first planet to be attacked, is the world of Mario!

Yes, Bowser is using his new "buddies" and their massive power to try and settle the score with the Mario Brothers once and for all. And with the Inquisitors Nightmare helping out to move things along, our plumber and his pals are in real danger!

However, this marks the first mission Ben has as an official Enji Knight. And with him and Squad 7 racing to the Mushroom world, under the fleet of the Titan Special forces Commander Paptimus Scirocco to help their friends. Can they stop the Zannacross Empire from destroying the planet in the name of Chaos Zannacross Necron? To find out, tune into _**chapter 66: A Second Helping Of Mushroom. The Blaze of Hatred.**_ Till Next time!


	5. C 60: Bowser's Big Revenge Blowout!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

_**Chapter 66: A Second Helping of Mushroom. Bowser's Big Revenge Blowout! **_

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben was forced into a sad duel between him and Lacus against his false friend Lisa Alster. After revealing she was the spy of the Dark Enji, and really Larxene, Ben's heart was crushed. Having another apparent fight to the death on his hands with what was supposed to be his first date did not help his state of mind much. But, Larxene was not going to wait for Ben to be ready and unleashed a thunderous assault! Thankfully for Ben, Lacus was there to back him up.

However, even Lacus and her great skills were not enough to overcome Larxene and her cruel attacks. Seeing Lacus in danger, snapped Ben out of his depression. But, even then, his strength was impaired, due to being poisoned by Larxene! However, when pushed to the edge, Ben's anger at being used exploded! And he unleashed his full power, nullified the toxin, and unleashed his Bankai powers! Larxene thought he was weakened enough for her to finish him. But, like Xehamaru, she underestimated Ben's resolve and was outmatched.

Just when it looked like the Savage Nymph of the Organization was about to face the fury of an angry star warrior, she got a lucky break. Maraluxia, the Graceful Assassin of the dark side warriors just happened to have been ordered to meet her that day to check on her progress. And he was all too happy to make his presences known! Showing his power, he deflected Ben's energy wave attack, but was not ready to fight. With that, both he and Larxene taunted Ben and fled, leaving Ben full of angst. Luckily, Lacus then come to cheer Ben up, and to clear any doubts Ben had about his self worth. At that time, Ben realized just how much he loved his childhood friend. But, just when a romantic moment looked possible, it was ruined by a call from Brad. With his feelings clear, Ben knew that Lacus was his true love, and now knew he would do whatever it took to get Lacus to feel the same way.

Will Ben be able to successfully win the heart of Lacus Raystar over the possessive Brad Fowltror, while still having to deal with the supreme power of both the Zannacross Empire and Organization XIII? It's time to find out!

* * *

Our chapter begins today back on the dark core world of the Zannacross Empire, planet Vandalgyon. At the moment, Darth Damonus has just returned to the hellish planet, after bringing with him all the souls he absorbed as a result of obliterating the Zeon fleet along with the entire world of Castion. Just now he has entered the sealed room where his master the god of darkness is sealed. He walks up to the seal, bows and says,

" My master, are you awake? I have returned with more news."

For a moment, the giant energy chained crystal that traps the essence of the emperor of darkness is silent.

But, a few moments later, a giant red eye ignites from the center and gazes at his second in command before calmly saying," Damonus, you have returned on schedule."

Damonus holds out the souls he has absorbed and presents them as a red condensed sphere.

He then says," This energy should help, even if it's just a little."

The shadow lord presses the orb into the crystal with his staff and it glows before being consumed. The giant chains shake a little, but not much happens.

Chaos then says," Ah, it seems the people of this world are weak. It will take many, many more worlds with this level of energy to finally undo this wretched seal. Yet, with the time I have waited to get to this point the remaining time is insufficient."

Damonus rises from his stance and says, "No matter who dares to stand in our way, they will all be deleted. Nothing will stop your glorious true resurrection that will bring about the demise of this broken weak universe, and mark the beginning of the eternal era of darkness!"

As the demon lord says this, his fist is covered with dark flames. A moment later, the large chamber doors open and two of Chaos' eternal royal guards enter the room. They bow before speaking to Damonus and say," Masters, the over sized turtle named Bowser is outside and wishes to have an audience with you."

This amuses the cloaked demon and he says," What could he want? Never mind, just let him in."

The two elite Necrocalcous' eyes glow and the large doors open all the way. After this, the red haired spiked shelled king of Koopa's walks slowly to in front of Damonus.

He looks nervous for a moment but then laughs loudly and says," Gar har har har! Thanks for opening the doors!"

With this Damonus just says coldly," What is it? If you dare stand before the master, it better be for some purpose."

Bowser flinches for a moment but regains his bravado and just says," Oh, but of course! I was just looking at how nice your place is and it's clear you have the digs of a god!"

Damonus raises his arm and darkly says," You waste time for this? Emperor Necron has to expend much energy just to project his will through this seal at the moment. To waste his time for such trivial talk is disrespectful, and will not be tolerated!"

Bowser sees the masked man's eyes emit fiery sparks before he steps back a little and says," Whoa, hold it! I have more! I was just thinking that since you guys want to conquer the universe and all, I thought I would suggest my world to mark your first planet to conquer! After all, what better way to show who is top dog than by lending me a hand in settling my score with that annoying Mario and his idiot friends! Heh, with your power there's no way Mario can pull a last minute trick out of his mustache this time!"

Darth Damonus has flames erupt from him and he shouts," You dare think you can tell us where to attack? We care little about your vendettas! Remember your place, or you will be the next sacrifice! "

Just as Damonus points his staff at Bowser, a large laugh breaks out from the sealed dark god and his eye turns to Bowser before saying," Heh, it is alright, Damonus. Though he did speak out of line he has a valid point. The Enji expect us to attack their main worlds. But, it would be better to catch them off guard and harvest more souls, as well as find the last of the Key Fragments. Yes, this way I can have the pleasure of destroying Corneria myself, to have a fitting occasion as I mark my rebirth! Yes, we will send our forces to conquer the world of Mushroom. Ha, that planet does have some rare energy that would be worth consuming."

Bowser beams with happiness and shouts," Oh, yeah! I promise you're not going to regret this, choice supreme emperor! There won't be a single moron on the planet that will escape being basked in your total dominance!"

The large giant eye of Necron within the giant chained red crystal glows and it says,' It pleases me to see confidence. But, just in case, take this little fragment of my power to crush any annoying warriors of light that try and defy destiny. "

The essence of the dark god cracks out of the seal, and takes the form of a large blood red crystal the size of Bowser 's hand. It goes to him and he grabs it and at once feels the power from it! As dark energy surges in to him he then says," Oh, yeah! Now that's what I am talking about! No punk is going to ruin my moment of glory this time!" Damonus then walks in front of him and says," Yes, well just to make sure you succeed, I will have Nightmare assist you. Ganondorf, Sigma, Genesis, and even Dr Robotnik are all busy at the moment leading fleets to," punish" Zeon for their idiocy. But it should be more than enough to conquer one single planet, right? Do not fail us Bowser, it would be a shame for you to disappoint us."

Bowser roars loudly and says," Hey, it's already in the bag! All right, time to gather my boys with your boys and plan for my ultimate home coming party! "

Bowser charges out, and, when he is gone, Damonus turns around and says" Master, I do not wish to challenge your judgment, but can we count on that fool not to fail? He has a less than stellar track record. I was just going to make a dinner out of him."

The sealed god of darkness laughs again and says," Heh, it's true the chances of that fool not failing are slim. But, Nightmare will make sure no blunders are made. Despite his incompetence, his lounging and outrage burn brightly, and after all, nothing feeds the dark side more then the despair of the desperate souls who are driven by hopelessness to realize change, one way or another. Yes, but even if he cannot conquer his planet, as long as he causes as much death as possible, it will not be a total waste. After all, when I step into this realm with my true body, not a single atom of this actuality will escape my ultimate wrath! HA, it's only a matter of time before darkness binds all, as it should be."

Damonus nods before he grasps his fist and says," What about that Ben Auro? He is already powerful enough to have matched Xehamaru. Should I destroy him now?" '

The giant eye glows again and reacts with,"

All in due time. I have already reached his mind, and I can tell he is nothing but a frail weakling. However, I am not blind. My arrogance of a mortal with powers bestowed by a celestial one before was how I got to be sealed for millions of years in the first place. Ben Auro will die, but it will be a slow painful death. Yes, I sensed he was afraid of me, and he has every right to fear my fury. But, before he dies I wish to see just how much I can break the light of hope before I wipe it out totally! Bah, giving that fool a fragment of my power tires me, I will rest now."

Damonus responds with a swift ," As you command master; I enjoy seeing your plans come ever closer to completion."

Damonus bows one last time, as the eye fades into the crystal. With the motives of the bad guys covered for now, let's see how Ben is doing.

* * *

It's been a weekend since Ben's less than stellar date with Lisa/Larxene. And he is still pretty down from it. Most of the weekend, after he reported to the shocked Captain Stan about Lisa's true identity, he was in his room, except for brief times talking to Doug and James or eating. We go to the beginning of the week. It's mid morning, and Doug and James are walking to Ben's room to see if they want to go train with them. At the moment James turns to Doug and says,"

Well, if Ben's still down, maybe some training will help take his mind off things. "

Doug grins as he punches the air and says," Oh yeah, nothing like a little brawling to take the mind off of things! And, if that's not enough, our buddy will most likely cheer up when he hears that idiot Brad got his ears yelled off, when Captain Sabin and Grandmaster Myers found out he is still fighting in that illegal underground power club. "

James chuckles and says," Tsk, Brad is such a loose cannon. Out of all of us that have been here for a year, he and his group are the only ones that were not able to advance to true Enji Knights. In fact, he is still part of the Disciplinary Committee, and at this rate I wonder if he will either stay there for good or just get kicked out. Sigh, still at this rate, I am not sure even that will cheer up Ben."

A bummed out Doug looks up at the ceiling and says," I know. Man, who would have thought that Lisa was really Larxene? A dark Enji of Organization XIII and a traitor! And to mess with Ben right on his first date when he was getting pumped, that's not cool! I can see why Ben's down, just hope he's not paranoid about girls from this. Well, that's why we have to cheer Ben up! "

James sighs before he retorts with a somber ," Yah, hopefully this won't give him any lasting mental scars . Oh, is that Hiryuumon? Hey!"

The two see the feisty purple Dragon walking down the hall, but when they walk up to him they see the Digimon is sleep walking! Doug shakes him to wake him and says," Hey, wake up already!"

The out of it Hiryuumon laxly says," Oh, but I do want fries with that! And lots of whipped cream!"

Hearing this annoys Doug, and he shakes harder, which finally awakens their dragon friend.

He sees the two and says," Oh, hey guys! What's up? Hey, why are you in the boss' room so late? Huh, how did I get out here? "

James says," Never mind, how is Ben doing?"

The answer is,"Err, let's just say the boss has had better moods. Blasted Lisa, how dare she make the boss so depressed! Good thing for her I was not there or she would be finding herself dealing with being digested!"

Doug laughs and says," Ha, I know the feeling. Speaking of the man, is he still sleeping? "

Hiryuumon shrugs and says," I hope so. Ben did not sleep very well last night, or the previous night. Kept telling me and Moz he had a headache and looked out the window for a few minutes before lying down. I don't know if today is any better."

The three hear a laugh before they hear Ben say from down the hall,

"Don't worry, after managing to fall asleep before your snoring, for once it was easy!"

They all see Ben walk around the corner looking tired.

James then looks cautiously before he waves and says," How's it going? Over it yet?"

Ben then looks down and says," Well, not really, but my heart is not hurting as much. I guess it just takes time. Sigh, and I suppose I did not leave empty handed. The owner of the theater, some giant Gecko named Gex said he thanked me for giving his theater the biggest attention it had in years. Even if no one was there to see him. In any case he gave me free " gecko passes" for his comedy act. Sigh, not like I see it really was worth it."

Doug pats Ben on the back and gives a half loped smile before he says,"

Don't let that crazy diva get you down. There are plenty of girls out there that will see how awesome you are! Just need to find the right one."

Ben looks up at the sky and says" Well, I think I already found the one , just need to find a way to get her to see my true feelings. Oh well, no point thinking about that now. "

Doug says," Heh, your right! There are plenty of things to do, let's get some chow before the next wacko decides to try and conquer a world."

Ben laughs, but right after that an alarm rings! And it's the emergency alarm! To this Ben sighs and says," Arg, should have known that would happen. Well, so much for a break, but might as well see what's going on. "

Ben is about to leave when suddenly someone clears there throat and a timid female voice says," Um, excuse me Ben, you forgot this."

Ben pauses as he sees a round girl of middle height with a bit of a gut and black curly hair walk up to Ben, with the Star Sword in her arms! Ben looks uneasy as he raises a eyebrow and says," Um, excuse me miss, why are you holding my sword?"

The plane looking women smiles before she answers with," Sorry, you left the Star Sword by the Water fountain down the hall so I figured I bring it for you."

As she hands the golden sword to Ben the Enji pauses, before he nods and says," Oh, that makes sense. I guess I been a bit assent minded today. Thanks miss."

The girl nods and says," Its Sally Ben, Sally Patterson. I,"

As the alarms blaze off again Ben nods and says," Sorry Sally, I guess I better take this call. You know, worlds to save and all that."

Sally nods and says," Oh right, good luck everyone." With that Ben waves and rushes off, and as the others catch up to him James clears his throat and says," You know Ben, Sally has been here as long as you have."

Ben looks perplexed as he retorts with," Really? Have we gone on missions together? "

Doug shrugs and says," Nah Bro, she is one of the tech guys, or girls. I just seen her working on stuff with Cid at times. She is kind of like you Ben, the quite type."

Ben shrugs before he says," Well, guess she just has not caught my eye. She seems nice, guess there was not much that stands out about her if I did not remember her after a year. Oh well, no time for that. At least I can still do being a hero right. "

With that Ben dashes harder before Doug chuckles again and says," Oh man, he does not even see it. Oh well, guess now is not the time for that."

James just retorts with a firm," Indeed."

* * *

The four pals hurry to the command center, and see many Enji, with Cloud and Aeris among them.

When Aeris sees the group she smiles and says,"Oh, hello everyone! It's nice to see you all, although I wish it was for a happier event."

Ben says," Hi Aeris, same here. Hey Cloud Sensei, hope we were not keeping everyone waiting."

The spiky haired warrior says," Don't worry, we just got here a few moments ago ourselves. So, Ben, I heard about Larxene. I am sorry your date went so badly, so to speak."

Aeris frowns and says," Yes, I am so sorry to hear she was a traitor. Are you okay? You should know not all women are as mean spirited as she is."

Ben smiles," Thanks you two, I'll be alright. In any case, looks like we have something that's going to take my mind off it. What's going on?"

Cloud looks at the main screen and says," It seems the Zannacross Empire is making its move. Our satellites report their fleet is moving in on a planet."

A worried Ben says," Which planet, are they coming here?"

Cloud just says," No, after the losses they suffered, and with our defenses reinforced, I doubt they will try to invade the capital again so soon. We are about to zero in at where the fleet's destination is. Ah, looks like we are about to find out."

Cloud points to the far side of the room and Ben and most of the other Enji turn around and see from the room emerge Commander Kira. As stiff and as emotionless as ever, the son of the Grand Master walks to the center of the room and since everyone knows by now how easily Kira gets annoyed they fall into attention.

After making sure everyone is quiet, the man in the black military uniform says," Hello everyone, the Grand Master is busy on the world of Zones helping the people of that planet recover from a natural disaster. Therefore, I will inform you all of the situation. As you all must be aware, the Zannacross Empire is no longer just attacking Zeon worlds. Just moments ago we have confirmed a fleet of Nova Crushers blasting through Hyper Space to this world."

"Kira flicks a switch and a planet takes form on the Viewing Globe. And Ben knows that planet! He then gasps before he tensely shouts," That world? That's, Mario and the other's home planet! The Mushroom world! Why would the empire want to conquer that planet, out of all of them? Huh? Hey wait! "

Ben looks at some of the ships on holographic display and sees that some of those ships are modified airships belonging to Bowser! As he sees a ship fly by with the Koopa Kings head grafted on he grumbles," Oh that's why! It's that idiot Bowser."

Doug then clenches his fist and says," Man, from what Mario told us, that guy just won't stay down! Too bad he is bringing his new buddies with him!"

Kira walks in front of them and says," Ah, that's right. The records say you three have been to this world before. Good, that will save time. Since you have already been to this world, it will be the best choice to send Captain Cloud Strife and his squad 7 to this planet."

Ben smiles and says," Last time we were there it was because of an accident. But this time we are coming to help Mario and pals stop the Zannacross Empire from doing to that world what that Damonus guy did to that Zeon world! Alright, so who else is going? "

Kira walks back to the center and does not look at Ben while he says," Your team will be the only group of Enji to take part in this mission. The rest will be composed of the Lylat army and my special Salvation and Titan units." Most of the Enji are shocked and Aeris says,

"But, Kira, would it not be wise to send a backup squad or two? Who knows what dangers will be awaiting us."

Kira at once replies with," I appreciate your concern, Miss Aeris, but it is unnecessary. What Xehamaru's invasion showed us is that we need to strengthen our defense on the core worlds. And your talents for the moment are required to deal with the recovery of Neo Arcadia. Do not worry, the Salvation unit is far more effective then you would think. After all, it was because of their arrival that the combined Zeon Sithantos attack force was finally overwhelmed, remember?

And, in addition, Special commando Master Chief will partake in this as well. Do not worry, I have everything under control. I will brief everyone else their assignments later, for now you're all dismissed! Squad 7, be at the docking bay in 20 minutes."

Cloud goes up to Kira and says," Well, I guess I should check on Cid to see when the Neo High-wind will be ready to launch."

Kira holds his finger up and says" I would not bother, for I have your group assigned to a different ship."

Cloud and the others are puzzled and Kira sees that reaction and responds with," I know that Cid High-Wind is a close friend to you Cloud. And that his piloting and leadership skills are of the highest level. But I have someone else in mind to lead the fleet for this mission."

Cloud responds," What do you mean? "

Kira says,' For this mission, the battle cruiser you are assigned to is led by one of my elite commanders, Commander Paptimus Scirocco and his ship the Dogosse Gier. "

Cloud is surprised and says," Scirocco? Are you sure he is best suited for this mission? His methods are a little extreme."

Kira just looks annoyed and says," Oh, please Cloud, he is just being efficient. He is perfect for this mission, because he excels at making split second attack plans and outwitting the enemy. Yes, he has had some ruthless choices to make. But it was all for the war effort, and, in the end, they were the best choices for quick painless victories. My decision is final. You all should be leaving to get ready. Paptimus hates lateness more than I do! "

Kira flings his cape back and leaves. An annoyed Doug responds with," Man, a whole year and I don't think that dude has smiled once!"

Ben follows up with a uneasy," And now we have to be on a Titan's ship? Those guys are way too tense."

Cloud smiles and responds with," It's true, they are very, you could say, to the point. But, they do a good job of fighting, especially without magic powers. "

James then adds," Even if they are not very personal, they have become quite popular . So popular, that the Media gave them all the credit for saving this world. "

Ben sighs and says," Man, I'm not trying to be a glory hog, but it would be nice if they at least mention my name and not just say Kira every minute."

Cloud laughs and says," Come on, it's not like complaining about it will help matters."

Aeris smiles and says," Hehe, that's right, Ben. Just try to make the best of things. Well, I should go. I suppose there are still people that could use my help. Cloud, Ben, everyone, good luck on this mission. I pray it goes well."

Cloud says," Oh right, and do you think before you go you could tell Tifa that,"

Before he finishes his sentence, Aeris laughs and says," Oh, don't worry, Cloud. Of course I will tell Tifa about our dinner tonight. Just make sure you plan a makeup one as soon as you get back! Be careful guys!"

Aeris winks and walks out of the room.

After this Ben says to Cloud," Wow, Cloud Sensei, you're pretty lucky."

Cloud looks confused and says," Lucky? What do you mean? "

Ben then says enthusiastically," Well, both Miss Tifa and Miss Aeris are very good friends of yours. Anyone that has two great women like them must be very lucky!"

Cloud is taken aback and looks flustered before he says," Well, it's not as great as you make it out to be. You see, while it's indeed something I am happy about, there is also, because, ah, oh never mind. Come on, we don't have much time so let's get ready. See you all at the docking bays in twenty minutes."

Ben says," Hang on Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, and everyone! We will not let you down, I promise!" And, with this, the group of warriors hurries and prepares what they need for the coming battle. A little later, Squad 7 returns to the docking bay, and is surprised when they see a whole battalion of Salvation troopers already preparing five battle cruisers for take off! Cloud leads Ben and co to the ship they are to be stationed in. Ben then sees that the giant magenta colored warship armed with cannons and missile launchers everywhere is the Dogosse Gier.

Ben sees that the one giving commands for the many armored solders is a man covered in green Spartan "Mjolnir" class body armor. Ben remembers he is Master Chief, the elite soldier that Ben saw fight in the previous abandoned Twilight space colony mission.

Cloud goes over to him and says," Ah, Master Chief, I am glad to see a man of your skills is partaking in this mission. Hopefully it means we can save more lives with this."

The Spartan responds with," Same to you, Captain Strife. I see your team is ready, that is good, as we are all nearly ready for takeoff. Johnson is checking the engines and I believe commander Scirocco is going over the mobile suits. Ah, there he is now."

The group turns around and sees Kira conversing with a man with a white Titan's uniform and odd purple hair.

He is none other than _Paptimus Scirocco_ himself! At once, Master Chief salutes his superior and the Enji do the same.

Scirocco then says," At ease, soldier. Ah, so this is the fabled team 7 of the Enji Knights?"

Cloud says," Greetings, Commander Scirocco. I hope we can best work together to defeat the Zannacross Empire."

To this, the response is," Ah, Captain Cloud Strife. I share your outlook. Oh, and this must be the boy who led to the demise of Xehamaru, the wielder of the Star Sword, Ben Auro, correct?"

Ben smiles and says," Correct. Pleasure to meet you sir. "

Scirocco walks by him and says," Ah, it's good to see that the fairy tale is more than just that. You're the key to ending the war, chosen "hero". I hope you have the commitment to keep going." Ben nervously smiles and says," Of course, to fulfill my dreams, I can't just quit now."

This gets a scoff from the commander and he says," Tsc, there is more than your dreams on the line. "

Doug says," Don't worry; we got his back to make sure he is able to reach his dream. After all, with this team we can crush any evil maniac. "

This causes Scirocco to say," Ah, the bonds of friendship, the so called power to overcome any foe. However, you do all know that now that you have all advanced to true Enji Knights, you no longer have to stick to a squad; in fact you can each expect assignments on your own. "

Ben says," But why would I want to do that? It would just make things harder."

James then adds," Yes, we can go as we like now, but, as they say, why not mess with what is not broken?"

This causes Kira to mockingly say," Oh, afraid of change are we? You can't just stick with what you know. If you all want to unleash your true potential, you must adapt to all kinds of situations. But, I will address that at a later point. Now, don't you have a mission to complete? Get going!"

Kira leaves and Scirocco motions everyone to follow him into his ship. As the Dogosse Gier and the other Lylat ships take off, Kira watches them. And, when they exit the planet, Kira says to himself,

" Ah, Ben Auro has progressed faster than I ever thought he would. Yes, he might be able to be made into some use after all. However, as long as he continues to have his potential held back with Father and the others "soft" training. Yes, I think the time is coming when I should take matters into my own hands. When he learns to grow up and get rid of those useless emotions. Oh, good, you have come."

Kira turns around and sees Ben's main rival, the silver haired _Ezan Kaiba,_ enter the hanger bay and salute Kira.

He then says," Commander Kira, you wanted to see me?" Kira replies, " Yes, but first I have a question. Ever since the invasion I have heard you have been training nonstop and have been pushing your limits. May I inquire why the former number one rookie is pushing himself to the breaking point? "

Ezan says," If you must know, since I witnessed Ben Auro's increase in power, I felt disgraced. If a naïve dreamer like him could gain such power, then surely I can! "

Kira looks amused and says," Do not be frustrated. Ben Auro gains his power from the Star Sword and his desire to protect those precious to him. But, he is not nearly as an effective warrior as you, Ezan Kaiba. You are a superior warrior; you just need the training to unleash your ultimate power. And that leads me to why I requested your presence.

I know Captain Squall Lionheart has trained you well. But , for all his skills he can only teach you so much with his limited knowledge."

Ezan asks," What are you getting at?"

Kira extends his hand and makes a dramatic gesture as he strongly says," Ah, let me get right to the point. If you wish to reach your true potential, then become my apprentice. Help me, to reach true justice!"

* * *

As Kira informs Ezan about what exactly he is talking about, let's speed things up. After a few days of blazing through Hyper Space, we go to the command bridge of the Dogosse Gier. Almost ready to enter to reach the planet Mushroom, squad 7, Master Chief, and Scirocco are all being briefed on the current state of the planet by the ship's AI, named Cortana.

Taking the shape of a female woman with a purple shade, Cortana brings up a map of the planet and begins to explain how the battle is going.

She starts with, "It seems the Zannacross Empire has spread throughout the planet. Several battleships are attacking, trying to conquer or destroy all that get in their path. At the moment, the Bean-bean kingdom and the area called Rouge port are both under heavy fire. Also the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack.

Oh, at the moment some giant stadium in the air called Glitz vile was just shot down. Now, it seems the primary attack force is heading to Princess Peach's castle. That will be where you gentlemen are dropped off. For now all of you have your main objective. And that is to defend the representative of this world, Princess Peach. Squad 7 and you Master Chief. Prepare to descend at once to destroy the invading forces."

Ben says," So, basically we clean the clocks of those who are invading, right?"

Scirocco sighs before he strictly says," Just make sure not to mess up. Remember, Enji, only focus on your mission. And don't let your emotions hamper your judgment; otherwise you will cause more delays. Now, as you make your way to the castle, I will be leading the army forces to attack the fleets. When you have successfully driven and destroyed the attacking force, I will contact you to make plans for the next phase of the attack? Understood?"

Everyone nods and the Titan's commander then says," Good, then move out!"

Ben and co at once depart to the docking bay. They see Johnson waiting for them at the drop ship to descend with a platoon of Salvation solders.

The black skinned commander then yells," Ah, took you guys long enough! Come on; from the looks of it, we are going to be in the thick of action, so get ready!"

Ben says," Don't worry; we have been in tighter spots than this."

The army man says," Don't be snappy, son! You Enji and your arrogance. You may have your fancy magic powers, but the heart of the Lylat Kingdom is still the military! "

Ben says," Was it something I said? "

Master Chief goes up to Johnson and says," It's ok, I fought with them before and they are all powerful. I am sure they take their job seriously."

Ben says," Right, you can count on us to get the job done! With my new Bankai powers, they don't stand a chance."

Doug smirks and says," Heh, and don't forget about us! I have been training hard lately too, and I have learned a few new tricks that I mastered this week. "

James adds, "Yes, after all, we are not about to let you push us to the sidelines."

Cloud gets on board the ship and says," Alright, you guys, settle down. Show your enthusiasm on the battlefield. It's time again to move out Squad 7. Our mission has begun! "

* * *

Everyone gets on board and the ship drops down. As it does, Ben sees that he remembers this place he is seeing from when he was on the world nearly a year ago, it is toad town. The only difference is that a much more intense battle is breaking out over it! However, Ben can see that the main fighting seems to be at the town square and the drop ship heads there. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are all helping the helpless Toads and other citizens run away from the attacks.

With them are both his tie wearing friends the giant ape, Donkey Kong, and the man who loves garlic, money, and is a rival of Mario, Wario.

Both of these guys were stopping to bother Mario for various reasons, but when the attack began they both preferred pummeling the Koopa attackers than Mario for the moment. The standard Goombas and Koopa troopers are dealt with ease, and even though the Kreamlings, under the command of King K Rool, are also taking part in the attack, along with others, like Shy Guys and X-naughts, they are not much more dangerous. However, the Necrocalcous and imperial Digimon are making much more of a hassle.

Luigi was just thrown into a wall by a Necrocalcous, and as it charges to slash at the green plumber, the black monster is blasted by both Mario and Yoshi and is destroyed.

Mario walks over to his brother and says," Are you an okay, bro? You have to be more careful. These guys mean business. "

Luigi nervously says," Mamma Mia, this is just another nightmare, right bro? Only a little more than a week ago all that crazy stuff happened at that capital planet. And now they followed us home! AH! "

Just then, he sees another Necrocalcous charge at them, only to be charged itself by an angry Wario! Wario slams into the being of darkness and his strength is great enough to send it flying!

The man in the yellow overalls gives off a loud laugh and says," Haahah! You always were a scaredy cat! Bah, if I knew these freaks were so easy to pummel, I would have gone on that trip you dorks went on after all! But, then again, Waluigi and I did make a killing with the opening of my new Wario ware theme park. Whatever, first thing is to crush all these pests that are invading again! I'll show them no one messes with Wario!"

Yoshi looks alarmed and says," Oh no! Yoshi thinks Wario should look out behind him!"

Wario says," Huh? AHH!"

Everyone sees a large Necrocalcous, the winged flaming Belragos type, fly down and grab a manic Wario in its hands! It then opens its large month and prepares to swallow him whole!

Mario takes out his hammer and slams it hard into the beast's gut. And while this does prevent Wario from being eaten, the monster then gets really mad and forms a sword of fire in its spare hand! However, just as it's going to swing it at the plumber, all of a sudden an energy arrow blasts the creatures hand and blasts it to dust!

The monster roars and turns around to see the one who was responsible for that was James! The drop ship hovers above them and the Quincy magician is the first one to jump down. He is soon followed by Doug, James, Cloud, Hiryuumon and the Master Chief.

Master Chief lands on the ground and makes his presence known by throwing a plasma grenade into the monster's mouth at once! This explodes and causes it some pain, and before it can do anything else, Ben jumps at it and, in a flash, slashes off its head with the Star Sword!

The now headless Necrocalcous drops Wario, before exploding into dark fragments. Ben then walks up to Mario and smiles before saying,

"Hey guys, what's up? We heard you had a bunch of jerks trying to invade, so we thought you could use some help."

A happy Yoshi jumps at Ben and licks his face with his tongue before saying,

"Hooray! Yoshi is so glad to see Ben and the others are here!"

Mario wipes dust off of his cap and says to Ben," Glad you guys have come. It seems not only has that crazy Bowser gone on a war path again, now he has help from those heartless Sithantos maniacs!"

A trembling Luigi says," Oh, this is so not how I wanted to spend today. Hey, what's going on, I thought you took care of that Xehamaru, anyway? Gees, I thought it was bad when the Shroobs invaded. This makes that look like a picnic!"

Ben sighs and says,"

Well, we soon found out after we destroyed him that Xehamaru was just the public face of the true leader of Sithantos and its true form, the Zannacross Empire. I would explain now, but, um, let's take care of these guys first. " Cloud walks up to them and says,"

It seems Bowser is trying to take advantage of his new friends. But we are here to make sure he does not win. Oh, looks like the second wave has arrived."

Ben turns around to see a large group of Koopas and goombas under the command of a large Sledge Brother. The servant of Bowser points his large hammer, as several of the football players, like Charging Chucks, line up behind him. The large henchmen sees his troops are lined up before he gives a cocky grin and says,

" It's the Mario losers and their friends! If we can at last destroy them, lord Bowser will reward us handsomely! Get them! "

Hearing this, Ben takes out his Star Sword and has it glow before saying to the group," You guys are going to pay for causing all this trouble. Are you sure you want to play with me? I have been in a bad mood lately, but I should warn you I can sense all your power levels, and all of you put together have no chance. I prefer not to kill when it's so one-sided, but if you threaten this world I won't show mercy!"

Ben begins to power up his magic energy and the pressure is so great it shakes the ground, and some of the weaker goombas are blown away into the air from it!

The remanding troops of Bowser are petrified of Ben's power and the shaking Sledge Brother says,"

Stand your ground, men! It's just a trick! He can't beat us!"

He throws his giant hammer at Ben, but the Enji just catches it with one hand and, to the horror of his opponent, crushes it with his magic energy! The minion of Bowser shakes as Ben walks up to him and says,

" So, last chance, are you punks feeling lucky?"

The Sledge Brother sees Ben grasping his blade before he screams like a little girl and runs away. A Koopa Trooper then gulps before he flies up and says," That Enji may be tough stuff but we can still take out the others to make them pay! RAHH!"

With that he dive bombs Master chief, however his head just bounces off the Spartian commando's armor, and he falls swiftly to the ground with a sore head. As the bad guys see there comrade fall unconscious just by slamming in to him the rest of the minions scream in panic and run away as well! When Ben sees they are gone he laughs and says,

" Well, that's one way to save time! Ha, even if they are the bad guys, I feel bad being in such a mismatch."

Cloud says," It's a good trait to show mercy, but just make sure that does not lead to more misery than it's worth. Oh, and it looks like the second wave has arrived."

Cloud points to the side before taking out his "First Sword" and everyone turns and sees a group of Necrocalcous emerge out of the ground. Donkey Kong pounds his chest and jumps in front of the group of heroes before saying," Grr, these shadow beasts are getting on my nerves! I'll smash them all before having some more bananas!"

Mario then yells out," Hold on a sec, Donkey Kong! These guys are much tougher than the Koopas or Kremlings you are used to!"

Donkey Kong scratches his head and gives a toothy grin before he reacts with a wild ," They may be tough, but they won't be for long, after the session of slamming I am about to give them! "

Donkey Kong sees a Necrocalcous charge at him with its extended claws and in response the large ape jumps back, before unleashing a massive punch that sends it into its cohorts! James, then Quincy follows up with firing a volley of energy arrows from his bow, blasting the whole group and destroying them!

Ben then says," Nice shots, James, that will show them. "

James then says," Don't thank me yet, that was just the scouts, here comes the main attack force!" Everyone sees even more Necrocalcous emerge from the

ground, but that's not all! Also with them are various evil Digimon under the command of Nightmare. Some of them are the black dinosaur type Dark Tryannomon, the three headed Deltamon, and the giant mammoth Mammothmon! Even then there's more. Some of the forces from the Covenant that have defected to the Zannacross Empire are there as well! Ben sees some of the blue armored Elite solders and the large bug like Hunters charging at the group with their Wrath tanks following them!

Ben just sighs and says," Arg, they just can't take a hint. No matter how much they throw at us, they will never win!"

Mario says," Still, I am worried about the Princess, thanks to the Lylat Kingdom, we have added a new energy shield to keep trouble out. However, with all this going on, I still wish we could get back there."

Luigi says," I hear you bro, I want to make sure Daisy is okay too. But with all these crazy nuts, we are kind of pinned down!"

Ben adamantly says," Well, I guess we will just have to clear a path! Huh? "

Just then, as Ben and the others prepare to fight, they see a rain of energy blasts come down! Ben looks at the sky and sees more drop ships engage the forces. Ben then sees large numbers of Salvation troopers and commandos land down and at once start firing at the opposition!

Master Chief then stands in front of Cloud and says," Me and the other units will secure the town. Take your team with that Mario and protect the princess. "

Hearing this Cloud says," Understood. Alright guys, we will hand this to Master Chief and the other forces. Let's get moving to the castle."

Ben says," Um, but did Mario not say the shields were up? How are we going to get in? "

Mario snaps his fingers and says," That's not a problem. I have a way to get there in a flash! Stand behind me everyone! "

Mario goes over to an open part of the ground and slams his hammer on it, and while the others don't understand why he did that, they get their answer, when moments later, a large green pipe breaks out of the ground! Mario then turns around and pretends he is showing off a new car before saying,"

A ok! This pipe is an emergency path that will take us to the basement of the castle! We have no time to lose, so let's go!"

Mario jumps in, followed by Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and a reluctant Wario.

Ben goes up to the pipe, peers down into it and says,' This is a way to the castle? It's just a pipe, and it goes straight down. How are we going to get to the, AH!"

Before he can finish his words, Hiryuumon pushes him into the pipe with his tail before saying," Don't hold up the line boss! Hey this looks fun! Wee!"

The Digimon jumps into the pipe and the rest of squad 7 follows. After a few minutes of Ben and co sliding down what seems like a never ending tunnel, Ben at last sees light and falls out of the pipe like a slide! Good thing Mario had a large mattress installed, as the landing is soft. This room is right around where the entrance to the Hazy Maze Cave world in Mario 64 was.

In any case, as Ben emerges and sees Mario and the others are still there, they see a door open in the room, and out of it enters a short man with a stubby white and red Mushroom hat. It's none other than the original Toad! Toad runs up to Mario and screams out,

" Mario! You're safe! Yoshi and everyone! Glad you're all ok! Oh! And you brought those Enji Knights here as well? Yes! We are not doomed after all! What's going on outside? "

Mario smooths his mustache and says, "Well, thanks to those Lylat soldiers and these guys, we were able to do the best we could. But it seems never ending."

Toad panics and says," Oh no! Bowser has attacked us so many times over the years that by now we just deal with it like we prepare for bad weather. But this time he has so much power, and he is attacking the entire world! It's hopeless! "

Ben smiles and says "Don't worry, he may have gotten more powerful than before. But we will stop him, no matter what he tries! As the hero that will save the universe from darkness, I promise we will save our world! "

Cloud goes up to Toad and says," Sorry to be brief, but time is short. Can you take us to Princess Peach?" Toad shakes his head and says,"

Right away, mister Enji! Princess Daisy and Toadsworth are all in the throne room. Come on this way!"

* * *

The short man runs off and the group follows him. After following Toad up the many rooms of the castle, while also making sure the greedy Wario does not steal anything, they finally make their way to the throne room.

In the room is a blond haired regal looking woman with a crown and a pink dress that is none other than Princess Peach Toadstool.

The second woman is in a yellow dress and has brown hair. She is the princess of Sarasaland, named Princess Daisy.

The third person is an old man who spends most of this time worrying about Peach. He is the steward of Peach, named Toadsworth.

Peach hears the doors open and when she sees Mario enter she looks relieved.

She then walks up to them and says,' Mario! You're okay! I am glad to see that, despite the madness outside. Oh, and I am sorry, but I did not have time to bake a cake today." Mario says," That's alright, with all this craziness going on it would be too hard to enjoy it. "

Peach then sees Ben and the others and says," Oh, hello, Ben Auro. I am glad to see you are here as well. We need all the help from the Lylat Kingdom to overcome the trials this day presents."

Cloud goes up to the Princess and bows before saying, "Don't worry, Princess, we will help you fight off Bowser and the forces of darkness he has allied with."

Toadsworth wipes the sweat off his brow and says," My word! I never thought Bowser would go to such lengths to win. "

Peach looks sad and says," Bowser, while he has allied with us in the past, he has always taken complete control of the Mushroom Kingdom in mind. While sometimes he appears to be nothing more than a buffoon of a king, other times he can be a cunning mastermind. Still, to think he would ally himself with this empire of supreme darkness."

Ben says," He must have joined the forces of Chaos Zannacross Necron to save his hide, and to gain more power for vengeance or something. Still, anyone that is desperate enough to join the dark side is not going to be allowed to do as he or she desires!"

Mario says," that's a right Ben; we are not going to let Bowser think just by joining these creeps he can beat us! Sigh, and I will bet my sack of coins that before this day is over he will want to kidnap the Princess."

James says," What makes you so sure? "

Luigi takes a deep breath and says," Trust me, kid. It's his number one hobby. He even tried to do get away with it during that invasion last week during all the blasting! He's obsessed with getting her to like him. Although, he still can't get that bullying your way to world domination is not going to make up for his bad features. "

Cloud looks up at the raging battle going on between the Titan's warships and the airships of Bowser and the Imperial Nova Crushers . He then says," Don't worry, as long as this barrier stays secure he can't get through. I am glad the division we stationed here were able to hold their ground long enough before we got here."

Peach smiles and says" Yes, I am most grateful for the help the Lylat Kingdom gave to our world. Not only that, but a powerful fighter has helped us out as well."

This gets Cloud's attention and he says," What, you mean someone other than an Enji?"

Toadsworth then says," Ah yes. About a week ago one of those bounty hunters came by just looking to relax in our kingdom. When the attack started he said since he was mad at them for ruining his break, as long as we paid him, he would help out. At first I thought he was just trying to get our coins, but he did keep his word. And I do say, he is quite the powerful fellow! We heard that he was fast enough to defeat a whole group of these nasty Zannacross imperial forces before they even attacked!"

This gets Ben to be curious and he says," Wow, that's amazing! Being such a great bounty hunter, it must be Samus!"

But then Doug says," Hold on, but they said it was a he, right? Maybe it's that Captain Falcon guy! Heh, not only is he a top F Zero racer, but I heard one Falcon Punch can take out a mountain!"

To this Toadsworth shakes his head and says,"

No my boy, I may be old but I'd remember if I was talking to a human bird.

I think the chap's name was Jan, Huh, what the?"

At that moment everyone hears a large rumbling, as they see a large amount of both bullet bills and massive Banzai bills head for the castle!

All of them run to the balcony as they see the attacks collide into the shields and then explode! Thankfully, the shields hold, but when the dust settles, they see a giant airship belonging to Bowser hover in front of them!

As the group wonders who is on board, they get their answer when they hear a childish laugh and see a window open up. A smaller ship then flies out of the bigger one, a round ship with a white cloud face with a small person being the only person on board. The person appears to be a small childish version of Bowser wearing a kerchief that has teeth drawn on it to make up for his lack of real fangs. He is _Bowser Jr_, the annoying eighth child of Bowser that excels at being a brat. The young villain hovers right in front of the barrier and when he sees Peach he giggles.

He then says," Well, look who's come to get his butt kicked! It's time you pesky Mario brothers are taken cared of for good! And then nothing will stop papa from ruling this world! Time to get crushed, losers!"

An annoyed Mario just sighs and says," Oh great, this kid again. He is even more annoying than Bowser."

Doug then cracks his neck before he brashly replies," Don't mess with the business of grownups, kid! Otherwise you're going to be crying back to your mamma before you can blink!"

Bowser Jr snorts and says," Yeah, right! I'm not afraid of you Enji losers! But, I think I will take my mamma back before you all get thrashed."

Yoshi says," Princess Peach is not going anywhere with a big talking small fanged koopa like you! Yoshi knows this new magic barrier thingy will keep you out!"

The small foe laughs and says," Hahaha! No lame barrier can stop ME! Fire the main cannon!"

With this, the ship turns around, and Ben and co are surprised to see that in the front of the airship where the large Bowser statue is in its mouth is a giant positron cannon! Before anyone can react, it fires off at full power and unleashes an explosion! The blast lights up the sky, but when everyone can see again, they are relieved to see the barrier around the castle is still standing strong!

Wario then laughs and mocks Bowser Jr and says," Hahaha! Little brat! Think you can harm us with your sorry excuse for fire power?"

Ben then walks up and adds," As arrogant as he was, Wario has a point. This is the highest level of an energy barrier around, you're not getting through!"

The child of Bowser pouts for a bit before he says, "Man, you are so lame, just hiding in there! Lucky for me my dad's new friend said to expect this, and he told me to do this if that happened! You suckers have fallen for it! "

Everyone gets on guard and expects some sort of new powerful attack, but after a few seconds nothing happens and Ben gets annoyed before saying," You know, it's going to take more than bluffing to scare us off" Bowser Jr then giggles and says," Hehe, you guys are even bigger morons than I thought! And you fell for it!"

Luigi scratches an itch on his odd nose and says," I think listening to that Bowser go off on his tantrums after so many years had driven him bonkers. Don't worry, Daisy, we will take care of these jokers soon enough. Huh, Daisy? What the, where did she go? Hey, and Princess Peach too? What's going on, did you hear them go through the door, bro? "

Mario and everyone else looks behind them and the red wearing plumber panics before saying," What the? What happened? "

The group gets their answer when they hear the two females scream! They turn around and see that the two princesses are trapped in the body of the plasma like ghost monster, Big Boo! The Ghost flies right behind Bowser Jr and Ben says," What the? Where did that giant ghost come from?"

Cloud punches the wall and says," Of course! Whatever that ghost is, it can faze through all kinds of walls, it must have come from underground!"

Bowser Jr says," Ha, looks like

you Enji have not thought of everything! Well, no point hanging around here, smell you later, suckers! "

Bowser Jr and Big Boo head into the ship as Peach screams out Mario's name. Mario then responds with,"

Hang on Princess! I'll get you out in a jiffy! Whoa!"

As Mario sees the airship turnaround and prepare to blast off, Mario dashes through the barrier to the ship, only to see a salvo of bullet bills heading his way! He jumps back through the shield and they are nullified. However, Mario then says," Mamma Mia! This is a not good; I have to get on board! "

Donkey Kong then runs up to Mario and says," What, are you stupid or something? If you try and get close they will blast you into swiss cheese! "

Mario then says back, "It does not matter, it's going to take a more than a lot of firepower to make me give up! "

Cloud walks up and takes out his sword before saying,"

Mario is right, it's better we stop them now than when they have regrouped with the rest of the fleet. Let's move it! "

Hiryuumon jumps up and says," Alright, one way to getting on that ship is coming up! Hiryuumon, Digivole to,"

With this, a light engulfs him and a few moments later he is in his next stage. Now he is much larger and his claws and wings are longer. He then shouts out his name, which is,"

Wyrmmon! Come on boss, I'll get you through that fire! "

Ben says," Right, just don't let that ship get away, no matter what! Come on guys!"

James and Cloud get on with Ben on the Champion level Digimon right before he flies off to chase the ship. Mario just gets pumped up and sees an anchor of the ship dragging along. Before it takes off, he jumps as high as he can and grabs on Super Mario Brothers 3 style!

Luigi and Yoshi just look at each other and the green clothed man says to his dinosaur friend,"

Well, as much as I'd rather just go to the basement and cry, Daisy would never let me hear the end of it. Ready, Yoshi?"

Yoshi responds with," You can count on Yoshi!"

The two dashed over to the side of the room behind them and take out the back up chests Peach has stored on such an occasion. Luigi takes out a large rotating question mark item box and opens it to take out a winged cap. He then puts it on and gains the power to fly for a while!

At the same time, Yoshi takes out a bubble with the symbol of a helicopter on it and eats it, which causes him to temporarily transform into a helicopter! The two then take off and fly to the airship as Donkey Kong, Wario and Toadsworth watch.

Donkey Kong puts his fist in the air and says," Smash those guys! I'd join you, but I can't fly much."

Wario then eats some garlic and says," Ah, I could help them, but I think it be more comfy if I just keep this castle, and its' treasure safe. "

Toadsworth then says," I do hope those boys can do it. But those Enji were rather impressive a week ago, hold on a sec? Were there not four of those Enji? What happened to the blond fellow? Oh my!"

The old chap turns to the side and sees a hand moving from a fallen wall! It seems when the dragon digimon extended his wings he by accident caused part of the wall behind him to break off, onto Doug!

At the moment Doug breaks out of the wall and shouts,"

Hey, thanks a lot! Oh? Oh great, now they left without me! "

To this one of the Pink Bomb a Bomb walks over to Doug and says,"

So, you really want to get on board do you? Alright, I have a way, just follow me."

* * *

As Doug follows the Pink Bomb creature, let's check on Ben, Mario and the others. All of them were able to make it on board the airship. Although they were under attack, as soon as they landed, everyone was ready. It seems the airships were upgraded since the times of Mario 3.

Now they have automatic laser cannons and other creations of malice. However, Ben cuts a path with his Star Sword, and clears the way through the hordes of attackers and Mario points the way using his previous knowledge. He then smacks a Boom Boom koopa back with his hammer and says," Hurry, this way! The bridge is where they must be being held.'

Cloud then says," Yes, I doubt that kid will have much power to throw at us."

Yoshi then says," That's right, Bowser 's kid has more bark than bite. He won't stop Yoshi from rescuing the Princesses!"

Just then, they see an alarm go off and Bowser Jr pops out of a hatch looking mad! He then pounds the ground and says,"

Oh man! You guys are so annoying! But I was prepared for you being pesky! You remember old Mega-Legs from last time Mario? Meet the complete version! "

With that, the small koopa presses a button and, all of a sudden, a large giant robotic version of Bowser comes out of the ship! The machine creation looks like a more sophisticated version of the boss fight in Mario Sunshine. Its size was not so great at first, but when Bowser Jr jumps inside it, all of a sudden it begins to increase in size dramatically!

Its size is so great that its foot is the size of ship! It hovers in the air to not strain the air ship and their childish foe taunts them before saying,"

Hahahaha! Meet my new toy! The mega Koopa crusher! I'll pound you all to pancakes!"

Mario just shrugs and says," You're not going to beat us, no matter how large your robot is! "

With this Ben powers up his magic energy and says,

" Enough! You're just asking for trouble! I have no time to play with annoying kids and their toys! Get out of our way or you will regret it! So, what's your choice? "

To this the being in the now massive robot shouts,"

You think you're so tough, Enji ! I'll show who is going to regret trying to mess with me!"

Bowser Jr has his robot fire energy blasts from its mouth! However, Ben and Cloud both get in the way and defect the energy blasts into the air with their swords.

Cloud then says," Heh, compared to both Zeon and Shinra tech, this is a joke."

Mario then looks at his brother and says," Luigi, you and Yoshi go and a rescue the princess while we handle this."

Yoshi says," Don't worry, Mario, they will be free before this thing blows up! Get on Yoshi Luigi, we got to hurry! "

The tall lanky man gets on Yoshi's saddle and they run father along. Bowser Jr sees that and gets angry before saying," Hey! You're not messing things up again you lousy fatties!"

He turns the robot in the direction of Yoshi and fires some missiles from its claws! However, Wyrmmon flies in front of them and says,"

Hey, it's not nice to shoot at people. Someone could get hurt! Magma Cyclone! "

The dragon fires a fire tornado to burn away the missiles and burn the robots arm! However, it does little more than get the robot's arm to get hot. This gets Bowser Jr to say,"

You think you can stop me? You can't stop me and papa now, we are on the side of the toughest dudes in the universe! There's no way we can lose now!"

He tries to smash Wyrmmon with his fist, but just ends up hitting the air ship instead! As his fist is stuck, James takes the opening to fire a volley of energy arrows to blast the Mega Koopa Crusher in the back. But they just bounce off!

Bowser Jr then says," HA! You can't beat up this new toy of mind so easily! It's powered by one of those cool curse seal crystals!

Those things are far more powerful than those lame out of date power stars! Time to get with the times! Now I'll flatten you stupid losers and then roast the rest!"

The son of the villain fires a rocket punch at James, only for Ben to flash step in front of the projectile and kick it back!

He then says,"Like all the others, you think the powers of the dark side will make up for all you lack. However, I am not in the mood to play nice. Surrender now or face what's coming to you! "

Bowser Jr is angry enough to throw a temper tantrum and says," SHUT UP! I'll show you to talk to me like that! Prepare to be blasted to bits!"

The giant robot flies further back and has a giant cannon form on its back. It gathers energy and locks onto Mario and the Enji and a worried Cloud says,

" Have you gone nuts? You hit us, and even if you do not blow up the Princesses, they will sink with the ship! "

To this Bowser Jr giggles and says,"

That's what you think! This ship was designed so that if it goes down, the bridge can break away and fly off! The only ones that will go down with the ship are a bunch of peons and you! So long! AH!"

Right as the youngling was going to open fire,

all of a sudden a powerful impact hits him hard, so hard the robot's back is pressed in and it has a misfire! Ben sees who was responsible for that, and it's no other than Doug, whose gauntlet covered fist is right in the giant robot's spiky back! Doug waves to the others with his spare hand and says,

" Hey! Were you guys thinking to leave me out of the fun!" A confused Cloud says,"

Doug, what happened? Where have you been? "

Doug then says " Yah, about that, when Wyrmmon transformed his wings kind of knocked the nearby wall on to my head."

Hearing this, Wyrmmon laughs nervously and says," Err, sorry about that Doug."

Doug says," Ah, no worries. Luckily there was a nearby cannon to give me a boost."

Ben says," You got here by being shot out of a cannon? "

Doug then says," Ah, it could have been a smoother ride, but whatever. "

Mario says," Oh, don't worry, we are working on the next line of cannon that's much better."

Bowser Jr gets really mad and says," Hey! Now you dented it! I'll smash you all! "

Doug just says," Shut up, kid! No way a spoiled brat like you is going to win! "

Doug gives off a powerful round house kick that kicks the robot hard. The foe then tries to smash Doug, only for Ben and Cloud to slice off its arms with magic enhanced slashes!

Mario then takes out a big mega mushroom and eats it, and to Ben's surprise he grows to the size of the robot!

Amazed, Ben says," Wow, Mario! I heard mushrooms help you people grow here, but I did not think it would be that much!"

Mario then says," Ah, I am a glad the season was right for more of these to grow. Now, let's a go! "

Bowser Jr says," I don't care how big you get, your still not a match for me, Mario! Die!"

He tries to fire everything he has left. But the now massive Mario gives off a jump so powerful the ship is pressed down and he kicks the dome that is the head, hard, sending the whole robot flying to collide into the airship, crashing through its hull and inflicting major damage!

Mario then charges up his own power, and fires off what was his final smash in Super Smash bros brawl, the super Mario final, grand fireball!

The fireball heads right for Bowser Jr, and while the panicked koopa tries to do something, it's too late and he is hit dead on! The robot is consumed in flames and a big explosion breaks out! As everyone sees the smoke clear, a sizzling Bowser Jr crashes into the floor with that dizzy-eyed look. Everyone surrounds him and when he comes back to his senses, he sees the still giant Mario staring him down! He then panics and begins to cry!

He then says," Waha! This was not suppose to happen. No fair, you're all cheaters! "

Ben sighs as he puts his Star Sword back in its sheath and he says," Good grief, looks like he can't take what he dishes out. "

Cloud says," Alright kid, how painful your time out is depends on how well you cooperate, understand? Now, where on this ship are Princess Peach and Princess Daisy being held?"

Bowser Jr looks around and says," Grr, blast it! Huh? Ah nuts! "

As Mario scales back to his normal size he hears Yoshi 's voice shout," Don't worry Mario! Yoshi and Luigi found them!"

Everyone sees Yoshi and Luigi run up to them, with the two princesses behind them! Ben then says," Ah, good work, guys! Looks like we saved the day after all! All right, that question is answered. But before we are done, hear question two! What does the Zannacross Empire plan to do with this world? Do they want to enslave it or destroy it?"

We saw how easley they could blow whole planets in to nothingness. So, tell us now, what does Bowser have planed? "

To this Bowser Jr looks confused and says," How would I know!

When Dad got back, he and that new demon knight buddy of his began saying all this stuff and here I am! Honest, that's all I know! Come on, let me go already!"

Ben looks at Mario and they both know something is not right. However, before Cloud can ask another question, everyone hears a large rumbling noise and, all of a sudden, they can see the engines explode from the side! It seems the blowing up of the mega Koopa crusher was the

last straw on the camel's back, so to speak, as the ship begins to head downwards!

Daisy then says," Want ever you want from this child, can't we do this on someplace that's not heading to explode? "

Mario sees Peach looking pale and says," Are you alright a Princess? She is right, let's get out of here! "

Ben then goes up and sees the castle wall coming up and says,"

It's going to be close, but looks like we can make it if we jump now. Let's move!"

Luigi panics and says," Hey, wait for me! I don't want to go down with the ship! Ben powers up his magic energy and takes a strong leap with Luigi following him to jump off the airship, just as the part he was standing on blows up! He then manages to grab the flagpole on the tip of Peach's castle wall and slides down classic Mario style.

Luigi makes it as well, but does not land as gracefully and lands on his head! As he lands down on the roof he swipes of some sweat and says,"

Whew, that was a close one! Everyone else okay? Guys? Huh, oh no!"

Ben sees that he and Luigi were the only ones that jumped off in time and at that moment the airship blows up! Ben screams out," NO! "

Luigi then gets up and sees the ship blow up as well, before starting to cry loudly and say," MARIO! Sob, now I have to be the lone plumber! "

As Ben starts getting upset, all of a sudden, he hears a voice say," Hey, come on guys stop being melodramatic!"

Ben and the green plumber hear the voices and turn around to see the rest of the gang landing on the ground as a magic light fades! Even Bowser Jr is with them! James then says,"

You guys were a little impatient. If you just wasted a moment you would have heard me cast a warp spell to lower us down. Way to act impulsively."

Ben laughs nervously and says," Ah, well all's well that ends well. Good going, James, I see your magic is improving, as always. "

Cloud takes a deep breath and says," Well, despite the rough landing, at least everyone is alright. "

Daisy goes up to Bowser Jr and says," You have some nerve thinking you can try and capture me and my cousin AGAIN! Hey Peach, don't you want to give him a piece of your mind too? Peach?"

Everyone notices that Peach has not said a word since they rescued her and has looked pale.

Mario then goes up to her and says," Are you feeling alright, Princess?"

The Princess just has her head shake and she says," Sorry, but your princess is in another castle! "

Just then Peach begins to glow and, all of a sudden, a large flash goes off! When it clears, a random Goomba is in her place!

The Goomba panics and runs off, while everyone is too dumbfounded to chase him.

Doug then says," What the hell just happened?"

Everyone then hears what appears to be the real Peach scream Mario real loud from above, and everyone looks in the sky to see the real Peach trapped in what appears to be a magic bubble! The ones holding her are small red beings with propellers on their heads, the Toadies' minions that tried to kidnap Mario when he was just born!

And flying in front of them is a Magi-Koopa on a broom stick, and it's no normal Magi-Koopa! It's one of the most faithful minions of Bowser, _Kamek_!

Kamek laughs and says," My, that was a impressive show of force! Good thing I knew it would pay to have a decoy! Nice try, Mario, but this time you won't save Peach from being with whom she truly belongs, even with your Enji friends!"

To this Mario says," What? You pulled a fast one on us, did you? You're going to pay for that! "

Wyrmmon then flies towards them and says," Hey! It's not nice to capture a Princess like that! I'll teach you baddies a lesson, Dragons Rage! "

As the digimon extends his claws and has them glow with magic energy, Kamek floats back and holds his wand up in the air before saying,"

Oh my! Look at the time! Miss Peach you have an appointment with King Bowser that can't be delayed so, Ta Ta morons!"

A flash of light comes out of the wand of Kamek, and right before he is about to be hit, he, Peach, and the Toadies are all gone!

Seeing this Mario sighs and says," Mamma Mia, not again! Sigh, oh well, time to make another trip to old Bowser's castle."

Cloud says," Hold on, Mario, I suspect this is a trap."

Luigi says," Of course, it's a trap, it's always a trap! Bowser has become so predictable that there is a whole book called dealing with Bowser for dummies! I know what you're saying, he thinks with his new buddies he has our number. But with you guys, it's still no sweat, right? "

Cloud is about to respond, when, all of a sudden, a large pillar of light bursts out of the ground and shocks everyone! The light has a voice and it says,

" Don't think it's going to be that easy, Luigi, the forces of darkness are gathering their strength and they are ready to combat the Enji. This might prove to be the battle that will decide the fate of this world. "

To this everyone is on guard and Ben says," Um, is this a friend of yours, Luigi? "

The green plumber then says," Err, I never heard this guy in my life! Whoever you are, take my coins, just don't harm me! "

As Luigi jumps behind Ben, Mario thinks for a moment and says," That a voice, it sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. "

The light laughs and says,' Heh, I'm not surprised you're having trouble, it has been a while. Here, this should clear things up. "

Then the light takes form, and, after a minute, it takes the shape of a human wearing a blue cape. He is none other than the other-world being that took the form of an enlarged doll to help Mario fight against the forces of the evil Smithy and repair the Star Road. His real name is um, hard to pronounce, but the name Mario knows him by is the name the boy from Rose Town Gaz named him, **Geno**!

Ben sidelines over to Mario and says," So, you know this guy, Mario?"

Mario smiles and says," Oh, now I remember! Geno! It's been so a long! We thought we never see you again! "

To this Geno, who is now fully human smiles and says," I am glad to see you as well, friend. I too did not expect to return to this realm in your lifetime, but it seems destiny has brought us together to confront the ultimate evil."

Ben smiles and puts up his hand saying," Well, any friend of Mario is a friend of mine."

Geno smiles and puts up his hand to shake Ben's with and says," Ah, Ben Auro, the legendary warrior of the Star Sword. I am honored to meet you in person. I should be brief. I was sent here because a far greater evil than any before is at work. I have a way to rescue Peach, but it is not an easy plan. Come; let us discuss this in the castle. "

Cloud says," Well, might as well. Come on, guys, oh and while we are at it, let's find a cell for this kid."

* * *

Mario leads the way back to Peach's castle, as he chats with his old friend. Meanwhile, let us check on the statues of Peach. And to do that, we go to Bowser's castle, which at the moment has been remodeled to look like a combo of how it looked in Mario RPG and in Paper Mario.

At the moment, both Bowser and Nightmare are in the Koopa king's throne room. Standing before him are a large group of people that Bowser has recruited one way or another as his generals.

In the room is the nemesis of the Kong family and leader of the Kremling King K Rool.

To the left of him is a giant robotic creature with a hammer, a crown and a beard. He is none other than the resurrected Smithy, the leader of the mechanical Smithy gang that caused the Mushroom Kingdom much grief.

To the left of him is an odd creature that holds a wand with a mechanical head with an X on it. He is Sir Grodus, leader of the odd X-Nauts.

To the right of him is a witch with green skin named Cackletta, the crazy villain that tried to take over Bowser's body in the past! Others in the room are the vegetable hating Wart, the hilariously insane Fawful and the seldom heard Tatanga.

Bowser sees all the "guests" for his meeting have arrived and goes up to speak. He says," Alright everyone, it's time to get, hey, quit talking, I'm trying to speak hear! HEY!"

"Getting angry that they are all talking amongst themselves, he slams the ground with his foot and roars to get everyone's attention. When he sees that is done he laughs and says,'"

Brahahaha! That's better! Now, let's do this again. Welcome bad guys and insane freaks! I am glad to see you all accepted my generous invite!"

An angry Smithy shouts," What are you talking about, you empty headed turtle? I just started remembering things an hour ago!"

Bowser then chuckles and says," My, that would be because I just rebooted you using my new powers! In fact all of you wondering why you're not dead anymore have me and my new buddies to thank! Some of you I don't have too fond of memories of. Kicking me out of my own digs with a giant sword, possessing my body, yah those things did not get you on to my fave list.

But, I am willing to look that over in order to make use of your talents. And that's why as of now you're all officially enlisted to the Koopa Troop!"

As he laughs again, he sees Nightmare looking at him coldly and he then says," Err, oh yeah, and part of the all powerful Zannacross Empire as well. The point is your all on the winning team and are going to help me once and for all rule this world!

"Hearing this Smithy slams the ground with his hammer and says," HA! Work for a fool like you? Please, you can't take over a fish bowl! I think I'll go back to taking over this castle once more!

He then says," Watch it. Your dealing with a whole new koopa! I have more power than all you clowns combined, and that's why your all going to do what I say for now on!

Bowser throws Smithy into the wall and says," So boys and girls, do we have an understanding?"

Everyone looks at each other and nods. Bowser then says," Heh, don't worry. When I rule this planet, you will all get a piece of the pie, like you K Rool. You will still get control of that DK Island. But first things first, we have to crush all the idiots that get in our way! Like those do-gooder Enji Knights, and of course that blasted Mario! But when we do everything we want will be ours!

Ah, looks like things are going along as we speak! "

What Bowser is talking about is he sees a flash of light and Kamek and his Toadies appear above him with Peach in tow.

Bowser then shouts," Good going Kamek, you managed not to blow it! Where is Jr? "

Kamek puts Peach down and says," It was regrettable my king, but I had to leave him to be captured to escape in time. "

With this Bowser says," Ah its ok, a little time behind bars will make him think about how to be a better baddie! And at least I have our little Peachy where I want her, and this time for good!"

Peach looks away in disgust and says,

" You never learn, Bowser! You won't get away with this, just like always, Mario and the others will stop you. And this time with Ben and the other Enji here as well, you will never succeed! That boy was strong enough to stop Xehamaru, so even you should realize you have no chance.

"Hearing this Nightmare laughs and slams his sword down so hard that it shakes the room! He then walks over to the princess and gruffly says,

" Don't put too much faith into that fool. He may have beaten Xehamaru but he will never be able to stop our destiny. And, on behalf of the master, the chosen warrior of the light will face the death he deserves! Heh, with all the souls I devoured from the last battle, I have a fatal surprise for that naive cur!"

To this Bowser grins and says," See? Nothing can stop my hot streak. It's not long before this world belongs to me! Already my forces and those of the Zannacross Empire are attacking every ware. It's too bad my son screwed up, but, oh well. "

They hear a giggle and a voice says," Oh, what you expect, dad? Your favorite can't ever do anything without you holding his hand! But lucky for you, we are not as dumb!" Bowser grins as he sees the doors to the side open, and his seven other Koopalings.

They are **Larry Koopa**, **Morton Koopa Jr.**, **Wendy O. Koopa**, **Iggy Koopa**, **Roy Koopa**, **Lemmy Koopa** , and **Ludwig von Koopa! **

Them and Kammy all go up to Bowser and Ludwig says," Don't worry pops, while mister hanky blew it we did not. After all now all of Rouge Port is under your command! "

With this Kammy says," Yes, and the kingdom of Bean-Bean will soon fall as well. "

To this Bowser says.," Ah, I knew I could count on someone around here to hold down the fort while I was gone. And with this if you're still not buying how much I have this I have in the bag take a look outside!

"Peach looks out the window and see several Nova Crushers in the air having large mechanical parts come out! Several Imperial mobile suits constructing the parts together. Peach says,"

What are you trying to do now Bowser? "

Bowser retorts with a excited," That my dear is a new thing that will give me even more power! Nightmare said it's going to take all the energy from the planet and give it to me! How does it work again Nightmare? "

Nightmare chuckles before he answers with a dark," Tsc, this reactor will drill in to the planets core and absorb all of its energy. This will help fasten are masters revival, while allowing you to take control of this world.

" Hearing this Bowser laughs again and says," Oh yeah! Soon I will be pretty much invincible, and this time I mean it! Everyone has disrespected me for years, but soon I will show the universe to call me a washed out has been! You looked at me like a loser for years Peach, but by the end of the day you and everyone else on this planet is going to see that its not loser stache man that's the top dog, its ME!

HA, the great Bowser is going to bring about the glorious era of darkness no matter what! HAHAAH! "

He then laughs, but when he sees no one else is laughing, he says," Hey what's wrong, all of you lost your sense of humor? "

With this they all at once laugh loudly.

Except for Peach, she sees how driven and frantic Bowser looks and thinks to herself," Oh Bowser, how desperate are you for respect and power?

"Meanwhile as Bowser is laughing Nightmare leaves the room and looks at the reactor as his minions work as fast as possible to get it started.

He sees how excited Bowser is before he sneers," Tsc, what a buffoon. It's such an annoyance to fight on the side of such trash. However, all of this is for the master. And when he is finally revived, all inferior beings will at last be wiped out! Enjoy your fun while you can, Bowser. "

Well, looks like the stage is set for Ben and the others newest battle! With the help of Geno can Ben, Mario and his friends put a stop to Bowser and Nightmare before they cause untold misery to the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire planet? To find out, don't miss the next chapter of tales of the Cosmic Wars

! In our next issue Geno takes me everyone to the city of the cloud, Nimbus Land to plan their attack. Once there they reunite not only with the cloud prince Mallow, but also some of Mario's other friends, the cosmic Rosealina and even the reformed Blumiere, otherwise known as Count Bleck! Working together they reveal the plan is to combine the position of Nimbus land with the powers of the Comet Observatory to make a path through the powerful barrier around Bowser's new keep. And the way is to make a use out of Rainbow Road besides kart racing! Yes, using Rainbow road to make a path to Bowser Ben and the others race to rescue Peach and destroy Bowser 's dreams of revenge while the Titans' Special forces fight the main attack force.

However Bowser sees them coming and sends a welcoming party for them! Facing everything from the seven koopa kids in their new toy the Ultra Bowser Mega Zord to a nut who likes to yell," I Have FURY!" Can Ben and the others brake through even with the help of Geno and Blumiere? Luckly Ben is strong enought to handel anything thrown at him. And Doug and James take this time to show of some new moves as well! To find out don't miss

Chapter 67_**: Rainbow Road Reunion, Attack of the Plumber Haters!**_ See you next time!

Authors note, Just thought I should tell you it might take just a little while longer for the next chapter to get up. Reason being I have a paper, my job starts, and I have a wedding on the other side of the country to go to. I might bring my laptop but even so it's likely things might be slowed down a bit. Oh well, life has things that must be done. Till next time.


	6. 61: Rainbow Road Unhappy Reunion battel

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

**_Chapter 67: Rainbow Road Reunion, Attack Of the Plumber Haters!_**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the Zannacross Empire began its first attack on a non Zeon world. Of all people, Bowser made the suggestion to the fiery Darth Damonus, to use the Omni powerful forces to help him crush Mario and finally rule the Mushroom Kingdom! While at first it seemed Damonus was going to deny Bowser's request and punish him for his impudence, but then the sealed Chaos was amused with Bowser's desires of revenge and let him go along with his attack! This gave him more of the dark side's power and sent Nightmare to make sure he did not screw up the attack on the Mushroom Kingdom once more! It did not take long for the Enji to be aware of this attack. And with the painful sting of Lisa's true face still hurting, Ben was more than welcoming something to take his mind off it. Although for some reason Commander Kira thought it was best that the ruthless Titans special forces fleet commander Paptimus Scirocco should take command of the mission with the ace solder Master Chief and the new ace Salvation unit tagging along.

In any case, Squad 7 soon blazes through Hyper Space to help out their friends. While it still took a few days of space travel, luckily they were not too late. Ben and the others arrived at Toad Town just in time to help Mario, Wario, DK, and the other pals of the plumber fend off an attacking force. They then let Master Chief and the Salvation soldiers fight off the ground forces while they hurry to Peach's castle to make sure she and Daisy are safe. However, when they get there, the castle is under attack by the brat son of Bowser, Bowser Jr! The Koopa kid fires to blast his way through the castle shields through force, only to fail.

Or at least that's what it appears to look like, until his Ghost minion Big Boo uses his ghost powers to fade through the floor and capture the Princess! He then makes a fast escape and he and the young baddie try and make a break for it. However, Ben, Mario, and the others had no intention of letting anyone get kidnapped. And even when Bowser Jr breaks out his new toy, the massive Mega Koopa Crusher robot, he is still outmatched and is soundly crushed. Even this does not amount to much. The reason being that it's revealed that the Peach they thought they rescued was a fake! The real Miss Toadstool was in the care of the Magi-Koopa Kamek !

Not wanting to blow it, Kamek casts a spell, before he can be stopped to warp out of there. An annoyed Mario prepares to storm Bowser's castle for what must be the 100th time now, before a beam of light appears in front of the group. And out of it steps an old ally of Mario, none other than the now fully human, Geno! It seems Geno has come because the stakes have never been higher. He then tells Mario that to pull off rescuing both this world and Peach it will take everything they've got! Will Geno's plan to help be able to stop Bowser and Nightmare before the mysterious machine Nightmare is activating spells doom for the Mushroom Kingdom? It's time to find out!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins right where the last one left off. As the Titan Special forces Warships, Gundam's, and elite commandos fight off the forces of the empire of darkness, Ben and Mario follow Geno to the rooftops of Princess Peach's castle. When they get at the highest point, Geno fires a beam of light into the air.

After doing this for a few seconds, Ben gets confused and says," Um, I know you most likely know what you are doing, but would you mind filling us in? It looks like you're just making a big light show for the enemy."

Geno smiles and says," Don't worry; it's a sign for another old friend to pick us up. I figured this would be faster than wasting time climbing the Bean Valley. Ah, and here is our ride."

Geno points at the sky and everyone can see a small cloud coming towards them. However, Ben soon sees that this cloud has the shape of what appears to be a bus and a man riding in it! The Cloud bus then flies up to the castle and, with Mario's permission, it goes through the shields, before it waves hello to Mario and Geno!

It then says," Well, I'll be. Good thing you said the light would take the form of a star, because otherwise I would be finding myself being blasted! And even so, it was quite a pickle getting through that crossfire! Ah, but a driver will reach his costumer. And when the costumer is the prince I can't afford to mess up!"

Mario says," Well, I'll a be! It's been a while since I saw you! Why did you come all the way down here with all this zaniness going on? "

The doors to the strange cloud bus open and another being steps out. This male looks like a human cloud with blue pants and a little pink hair and is sort of the same shape as Kirby. He is none other than the prince of Nimbus Land, _Mallow!_

The happy fellow sees Mario and Geno and at once jumps at Mario before saying,"

Mario! It's been a while! You only came once after we beat Smithy!"

Mario says," Hi yah, Mellow! You have gotten big! Sorry about not visiting much. It's been crazy. Maybe after this you and your family would like to come to my newest Mario party? This time it will have bowling! " Mellow smiles and says," You bet! And Geno! I never thought I'd ever see you again!"

Geno just smiles and says," It's good to see you once more friend."

Mello gets teary-eyed and says," Oh man, I'm so happy I could cry!"

As his eyes water, the clouds around the sky get dark and an alarmed Mario says,

" Err, please don't cry now, Mellow, we have a lot to do."

Mellow focuses and after a few sniffles he says," Right, I know time is of the essence. Still, I never thought you would be the one to tell me to send the bus to Peach's castle. And that she would be kidnapped by Bowser again! What is going on? "

Geno pats the cloud prince on the back and says," I will explain everything to all of you when we get back to your homeland. I am just glad the Zannacross Empire has not found Nimbus land with its warships."

Mello looks worried and says," Thankfully it looks like a giant cloud on the outside, and, with the technology we got from the Lylat Kingdom, we have a shield like this one that makes that radar stuff fail to find us."

Cloud responds with a baffled," Wait, you're saying you and your people live in the clouds?"

Mellow smiles and answers with a chipper," Yup! But still, those guys are scary! We are seeing what they are doing across the world, and it's horrible! "

A concerned Geno then reacts," All the more reason we must work fast to stop them from reaching their vile desires. Have the others I spoke of arrived? "

Mellow smiles and says," Yup! That Rosesalina women in her fancy thing is hiding up there as well."

Mario is surprised and says," What? Rosesalina is back and is there as well?"

Geno says," I gathered the forces I could to help us prepare to save our world. Please, you will all see when you get there. "

Yoshi then jumps up in joy and says," This sounds so fun! Yoshi always wanted to see this city in the clouds that Mario kept telling me about! Oh, can Ben and his other Enji friends come too? "

Geno says," Of course. In fact their help is essential to save this world. "

Cloud steps forward and says," I assure you we will do all we can to protect and save this world. "

Hearing this, Master Chief, who arrived after the kidnapping, goes up to Cloud and says," If the Enji are going, we should go as well. Whatever plan of attack you have, it will need my unit's support to pull it off."

Geno says," Well, like they say, the more the merrier. But I do not think even the Nimbus Bus can fit you and your squad with all of us. We have to make this return trip stealthy, so that Bowser or his allies do not see Nimbus Land. "

Master Chief says," Do not worry, only I and my elite team will follow you in our transport. And it's equipped with total cloaking abilities."

Cloud says to Mario," Don't worry, despite his unfriendly look, I can vouch that he and his men are experts at what they do."

Geno says," Alright, I see no harm. Sorry to be brief, but time is of the essence, so I recommend we get going. "

Ben then grasps the Star Sword tightly before he then says," Heh, alright, time to teach Bowser and the Zannacross Empire that no matter what they call themselves or what new doom they keep bragging about, they still won't prevail! "

* * *

Squad 7 follows Geno, Mario and Mellow into the bus. Following them are Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario, who greedy as always, practically has dollar signs in his eyes. As Daisy and Toadsworth wave the Nimbus bus off and it then leaves. Master Chief lands back down and walks over to his transport, where Johnson and his command unit of identical Salvation commandos waiting for him. He gets on board and says to Johnson," Prepare for takeoff, Follow that, bus."

The commander says," Well, so the Enji have another crazy plan for victory, huh? There they go again, acting like we don't exist. Well, come on men, let's make sure we remind them that we DO exist!"

Chief just reloads his ammo and responds with a causal," I still don't see why you seem to have a competition with the Enji. They are just doing their job like us. Just because they are made up of people with magical powers and skills it does not make them the enemy. "

Jonson just scoffs and says," Don't need to be modest, Chief. It's because they have that high and mighty look that that they keep assuming things about this war. Bah, warriors of light, just cause more problems. At least Commander Kira is modest about his power, even if he is one of the strongest beings in the whole damn universe. While else would the son of the Enji Knights leader make sure we keep tabs on their activities? Just remember that our orders are to report to Scirocco every detail about the mission and especially about that kid with the fancy blade. Seems the higher ups are really taking an interest with his every move."

Master Chief just checks his plasma gun's scope and says," When a man is fighting for a country, and his country responds by watching over him, because they think he is so good that his loyalty is in question, then there is a problem. Sigh, whatever, let's move."

The transport turns invisible from the outside and its ion engines blast off to follow the Nimbus Bus.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the group enters Nimbus land without being spotted. Ben is amazed, as he sees the city on the cloud and its people. He then says, as the bus lands," Wow, after all the places I have been to and this still looks cool! Heh, even if it's a demanding job,being an Enji has its perks." James takes out a sort of advanced camera and looks into it before saying,"

I know what you mean. It's quite an interesting place. After we complete the mission, I hope we have time to check around. "

Hearing this, Mello smiles and says" I'll be happy to give you all the tour afterwards! Oh, looks like we can step out now, ah and I see the other people contacted by Geno have arrived!"

The doors to the Nimbus Bus opens up and Ben and co step out. Ben is amazed at the new place, but tries to not let his amazement show. He then walks up to Mallow and says," Wow, Mallow, this place looks pretty cool. "

Mallow smiles and says," Thanks, Ben. After Mario helped me find my true parents, and get rid of that wicked Valentina, we really made this place shine! We just built our first shopping mall!"

Ben and Doug take a look at the giant building opposite the castle and Doug sees many native Nimus citizens carrying bags, and even a few food products that Doug knows fondly before he chuckles and brashly says," Nice! Hey, do they have a hero discount?"

Mallow says," Err, yes, but it will only be in effect if this world is free of control of evil megalomaniacs. Oh, and if you have frog coins "

Ben smiles and says," Alright then, just another reason to save the day! Oh? What is with that giant thing that looks like a giant hourglass or something? "

Mellow sees Ben pointing to a giant structure that almost looks like a giant kind of ship.

Mellow shrugs and says," Oh that? Err, that's not part of the town. We got a letter from a mail man koopa called Parrakarry two days ago to expect a visitor, and presto! She has been friendly, though. "

Mario sees the giant ship and says," Well, what do you a know? It's the Comet Observatory! She was safe after all."

Mario runs to the mobile observatory, while Luigi and Yoshi follow him, and Ben then does the same. When everyone steps into the entrance, they see a door open to the side. Out of it walks out a woman that looks similar to Peach.

She is wearing a blue dress and holds a wand. Hovering around her is a star like creature called a Luma.

She is _Rosalina_, one called the watcher of the stars. She sees Mario, Geno, Ben and everyone else in front of her and smiles before saying,

"Hello, Mario, it is a pleasure to see you again. "

Mario says," The same to you. I am happy that you and your little friends survived that little mishap after all. "

Rosalina says," Yes, after that I thought I would not return for another century. However, the threat of the darkness brought me back sooner than I expected. It is Geno that contacted me and said you would need my help."

Mario turns to Geno and the former large doll says," She is right. When I saw from Star Road that the Zannacross Empire's forces were backing Bowser, I knew we would need her help to save this world and contacted her before making my return here. And we will need to combine my powers, hers, and the other one I contacted along with your own talents. And, of course, you Enji will be a great help. "

Ben finishes taking a look at the Comet Observatory. He then goes up to Geno and says,"

Ah, now that we are all the way here and all, do you think you could go over your plan now? No offense, but the more time we waste, the more time Bowser has to cause destruction."

Geno says," Ah, what good timing, I was ready to bring the briefing. However, it's time for our last member to reveal himself. You don't have to hide anymore, ready to show yourself, Blumiere?"

Luigi ponders to himself and says," Hey, where did I hear that name before? Oh wait a sec, AH! "

Luigi senses a flash of light and dives behind the nearby Donkey Kong. A light that resembles the one Geno came down from earlier beams down and a man steps out of it. The man looks like a human with blue skin, wearing a white hat and a cape. He has a staff, and while Mario cannot put his finger on it, he knows the man looks familiar. He then walks up to him and says,

" You know, I don't know why, but you look really similar to that Count Bleck person fellow that we dealt with a few months ago."

The man in the white hat tips the hat and says,"

Why that would be, because that man and who you see before you is one and the same."

Luigi panics and says,"

AH! Great now he is back, too! Hurry guys, take care of him, before he sucks up with black holes and brainwash you to become his mind slave! "

Mario goes over to Luigi and says," Easy, Bro, remember he repented for his actions, right? I am glad to see you survived that ordeal. Is Tippi safe as well?"

The reformed count smiles and says," Thank you for asking, Mario, Timpani is indeed safe and we have been living happily ever since that day. However, I did not bring her with me today. I knew this would be no day for chatting."

Geno walks to the center and says," Indeed. I saw all of what he did from afar, and when I knew I would have to return, I came before him to ask if he would help, and he agreed. "

Blumiere looks down and says," Yes, I saw from the planet I now reside in the invasion force coming to your world, and to atone for my sins, agreed to help Geno. I know as Count Bleck I caused much pain and evil with my vengeful plans to attempt to swallow up this galaxy with the power of the void. And even though both my efforts and that of the traitor Dimentio were stopped before things could not be undone, I still wish to make up for the trouble I caused by helping you, Mario. As well as you Enji Knights. Even though my magic is not as strong as when I was Count Bleck, I still will do everything I can to help."

Mario smiles and says," Ah, don't worry about it too much. I can see your heart is in the right place. "

Blumiere says," I must admit though, I never thought that Bowser, who aided in stopping me, would then sell out his heart to darkness himself. "

Yoshi looks mad and says," That's right, Bowser was a bully. But I never thought he would be this big a bully! "

Geno looks at Mario and says," It's true, Bowser has helped you before, and fought against the likes of Smithy, but this time, it's different. Before he was being pushed out by opposing forces. It seems that Xehamaru reached out and offered Bowser a place for him in his new world of darkness, and it seems that the ones that took over for Xehamaru are doing the same.

Perhaps Bowser is merely allying himself with the Zannacross Empire out of fear of being destroyed if he defied them. But, whatever the case, we must think of Bowser as the enemies. At the moment he is working with the imperial forces to conquer the world, and much of it is already being overwhelmed by the forces of darkness. And that's not all. I do not know if you Enji were aware of this, but Bowser is at this very moment creating a monstrous machine that threatens the very life of this planet, and everyone on it! "

Everyone gets alarmed and Cloud says," What do you mean? "

Geno uses his magic to display an image of Bowser's newest castle. And to the left of it is what looks like a gigantic black monolith with a sharp spiky top. Around it is what seems to be many drills around the bottom that almost seem like metal appendages.

Cloud looks at it and reacts with a disgusted ," What is that? It almost looks like a larger Mako reactor! Are they trying to absorb the energy of the planet?"

Geno says," I must admit I do not know what this device is capable of. But, I do know the Imperial forces are working as fast as we can to complete it. And that is why we must work as fast as we can to stop Bowser and his allies. However, the reason for this plan is that a frontal assault will not work. That's why we will come at them at an angle they do not expect. The defense cannons and other systems now set up around Bowser's castle make a frontal assault very costly. And it's now surrounded by a powerful force filed that cannot be broken by normal means."

Mario says," Let me guess, we have to collect seven celestial fragments in order to break the barrier, right? "

Luigi groans and says," Oh, man! Don't tell me we have to go around the world again? We don't have time for this! What is it we have to collect this time? Star Pieces? Star Sprites? Crystal Stars? Bean Stars, Colbert Stars, Pure Hearts? Starry stars? For the holy meatballs sake, WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!?"

As Luigi has a panic attack, Yoshi throws a bucket of water on him to cool him down, and afterwards Luigi says," Thanks, I needed that."

Geno chuckles and says," Don't worry, this time we can take the short option. My plan makes it so they will not be able to detect us from directly above the castle. And from there we will make our move."

Mario gets confused and says,

"What do you mean, Geno? Some kind of ship? "

Rosalina walks in front of Geno and says,"In order to sneak in successfully and rescue your special one without harm, we will use this observatory's power to summon a path that will take you directly from here to Bowser's castle and bypass his new barrier. "Although you do not realize it, you have been on this path of the celestial ones before." Ben in responds to this then says," Really? How come you did not tell us that before, Mario? "

Geno answers with a wise," Oh, they all just thought it was a fancy place to ride on karts. But it's much more than that. The road that appears in this planet's sky every full moon, Rainbow Road. "

Mario is shocked and says," Really? Your plan is to use Rainbow Road? But even if that can work, like you said. it only appears in the sky during the night of the full moon!"

Geno motions to the right before he replies with," That's why we need the help of Rosalina here. Rainbow Road is more than a road; it's a passage way to Star Road, and even to other dimensions. By having Rainbow road lead a path, right to Bowser's castle we can cut through the barrier. And, in order to cheat a little and summon it, Rosalina will use the power of this Comet Observatory to create the same symptoms of a full moon. However, our time will be short. Not only can this only last so long, but while Rainbow Road will not appear on radar, someone will be bound to see it. We can expect heavy resistance, but this is still the best course of action. "

Cloud closes his eyes before he nods and says," This looks like there is little room for error, but it's worth a shot. We are ready, right? "

Ben smiles and says," It may be a rough ride, but after all the crazy stuff we pulled through, this kind of stuff is just like a stroll through the park! It may not be as easy, but working together, nothing will stop us!"

Hiryuumon chuckles at this before he throws in a chipper," Way to tell them, boss! "

Doug then gives a lopsided smirk before he adds," Oh yeah, let's do this! Time to kick some annoying turtle butts! "

Blumiere points to the left where a large cloud is and says," I see you are all motivated. Very good, please go over to that Cloud, err no pun intended. This way none of the warships that might fly by will not be able to target Nimbus Land. "

Donkey Kong pounds his chest and says," Ok! There might not be bananas involved, but I'll still help you guys pound Bowser a new one!"

Mario looks determined before he grasps his cap tightly and says," Alright then! Let's a go! It's time Bowser, time you learn you will never win, no matter what you try!"

Rosalina says," Alright everyone, just make sure you are on the cloud when I summon Rainbow, huh? Wait a second, where did that man who looked like a yellow version of you, go, Mario? "

Mario and the others realize she is talking about Wario and look around to see he is nowhere in sight!

Ben then says," What happened? Did he wander off? "

Mario sighs and says," Oh no, don't tell me he a went off and tried to steal more treasure, did he? Come on, let's drag him back so he won't do more harm. Oh, Whoa!"

Ben and Mario hear a large rumbling sound and look above to see Wario fall out of the window of the nearby Nimbus castle, with Master Chief holding him up! He then drags him back to the group and throws him over there before saying, "Sorry for the disturbance, miss. We saw this individual sneak off and thought it would be a wise idea, knowing his profile, to make sure he did not cause a disturbance."

Cloud says," How did you know Wario would react like that? As far as I know you have never been to this world before, right?"

The armored soldier says," The Titans have a vast databank of all important personal on every Lylat world in the Kingdom's database. And our classified files having details on just about nearly all the rest of the worlds in the cosmos. After all, to best protect the universe, there must be as little room for error as possible."

Ben says," Err, okay, now that's a little odd, but I'll worry about mister perfect's issues later. Let us get going. The world can't save itself."

Mario says," Alright, Wario, are you going to help us, or do we have to throw you behind bars with Bowser Jr? "

Wario is about to shout, but sees Master Chief with his gun aiming at him with two Salvation soldiers behind him doing the same, and when he sees four more Salvation soldiers dragging out the other thief they found in the palace, the purple hat wearing thief Croco, he then says," Oh, alright, I'll help you give Bowser a beat down, no need to get all hasty!

(_Arg, blasted idiot crocodile! If he did not blow it we would not have got caught! Whatever_.)

Alright! Let's get going, before I get bored! "

Wario takes out his motorcycle and speeds over to the cloud marker, as everyone else does the same. When everyone is in position, Rosalina commands her observatory, and has it fires a beam into the moon!

While it is during the day it still is visible, and when the beam hits it a light bounces off, and when it reflects back it forms a giant energy road with the colors of the rainbow! It then forms a path that apparently leads all the way to Bowser's castle! Ben looks down and says,"

So this is the way to Bowser, huh? Looks nice enough. Alright, thanks for all of this, we won't fail the trust you have in placed in us!"

As Geno and the former count get on the road with the gang, Mellow and Rosalina, along with many local Nimbus citizens, wave the heroes off and Mellow shouts,

" Good luck Mario, Geno, everyone! I want to go with you, but I guess someone has to make sure things are safe on this end. You guys better come back though, I'll never forgive you if you go and die before I get to make more statues made in your honor. "

Rosalina then looks tense before she looks at the heroes and says,"

Mario, you and your friends have more than Bowser waiting for you. I sense a great darkness waiting, but I know that with your friends by your side, you can prevail. That Ben Auro, his power of the light is great enough so that the ultimate darkness might just be stopped after all. "

* * *

The two see squad 7, Mario, Luigi, Geno, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Blumiere, Master Chief and his team of commandos all head down Rainbow Road. Meanwhile, Back at Bowser's castle the Koopa King is with Nightmare on the roof, watching the Imperial ships construct the giant device, as Bowser sees the center of it glow red with energy he says to the dark knight,

"_Arg, this segment is acting odd for some reason. When this message is not here anymore, it's because I fixed it, till then please try and bear with it_"

Bowser then chuckles before he turns to Nightmare and gleefully says," So this thing is looking pretty about we give it a go?"

Nightmare just looks at it and says," It is almost completed, just a little longer till the system locks onto the planet, and then the end of the Enji's futile struggle to save this world will unfold!"

Bowser gets so excited he flings his tail and, without realizing it, sends a hapless Hammer bro flying. He then gives a delighted grunt and says,"

Oh yeah! It's time you pay for messing with me all these years, Mario! I can't wait to see his face when he sees that I am the winner after all! Tsc, speaking of that annoying plumber, I bet he is already making his way here to be a lame hero. Bah, even with this nice defense network set up, I know he will find a way to try and mess things up with those annoying Enji Knights helping him all the way! Grr, I won't let him pull a fast one on me now! Start the doomsday thingy now!"

Nightmare just looks at him with an annoyed look at says, " Were you not paying attention? I told you mere moments ago, it's not completed yet!"

Bowser gets mad and bares his fangs before he growls out a angry,

" I don't care! Even if it's not at full power yet, it's better than being too late! RAWR! I am in charge and I'm telling you to do it right, eh? Hey!"

In the blink of an eye, Nightmare has his massive Soul Crush blade right up to the throat of Bowser with one hand! The nervous Koopa king then gulps before he responds with, "Hey now, what's with all the hoopla out of nowhere? "

Nightmare's eyes glow red and he says,

" I only obey those superior to me, understand? You may be the one with the most knowledge of this world, but when it comes to knowledge of conquering worlds I excel at that. I have used this monolith of judgment to clinch many worlds for Sithantos and my master in the past, I think I know how to use it more than you! And one more thing, I only obey the master and Darth Damonus, not you! Don't forget, the reason I was assigned to assist in this invasion was because of your record of incompetence!"

Bowser gets defensive before he says,"

Easy, big guy! Hold throwing that sword of yours for those Enji! I get it, pressing the button before it's put on is a bad move. I'm just saying, I know from experience that if we wait too long it will blow up before we get to play with it!"

Nightmare brings his blade down and tightens the other claw like hand of his before saying," Don't worry, I will not let any worms defy their destiny. All who oppose the rebirth of the supreme god of darkness will be wiped out!"

Bowser gives a tense chuckle as he reacts with,"

Now that's something we can agree on, buddy! It's time for the big score, GAR GAR! Huh? Hey, who's bugging me in my laugh?"

Bowser turns around to see the one who poked him was Kamik! The Magi Koopa then clears his throat before he says,

" Sorry to interrupt you, your rancidness, but I thought you might want to see something behind you that might concern you."

Both Bowser and Nightmare turn around to the back, and are shocked to see a wide Rainbow Road come down from the sky and head right through the magic barrier around the castle to land at the backdoor! This gets Nightmare to charge up his magic energy, while a confused Bowser just racks his head. Nightmare then darts his eyes around

" What kind of magic trick is this? Whatever this rainbow is, it was powerful enough to bypass the barrier! It must be the Enji Knights!"

Bowser looks baffled before he raises a eyebrow," Huh, that's odd, I bet this grand set of hair of mine that this road's the same place that I kart race Mario and co every full moon!"

This makes Nightmare react with a disgusted look before he snarls and snaps out with,

" Kart race? You kart race with your mortal enemies? "

To this Bowser just says ,"Oh well,

I try to one up that mustached dork anyway I can. Kart racing, tennis, golf, Basket ball, Baseball, extreme soccer, dancing, straight out pummeling. And yet he still always wins! It's like he is great at everything! Err, but

back on topic, I think that Mario is trying to cheat again. This magical Rainbow road here has fairy tales about being able to go anywhere. Bah, like always, he is not playing fair and must have got one of his magical buddies to send the Rainbow Road on a crashing course through my digs!"

Nightmare just responds by expounding with magic energy! His Sword then glows red and he aims it at Rainbow Road before saying, " No matter what tricks they use, they will not get in my way! Terror Flame! "

The envoy of darkness fires off a powerful energy blast from his sword that carves right into Rainbow road and blasts right through it! However, the dark knight is shocked when

he sees rainbow road reform itself! Bowser then says

" Don't bother, dude, I once tried to rig one of the kart races by blasting the road behind me with a bag of Bomb-ombs, but the stupid thing still re-formed itself to help out Mario! Piff, it must be a magic thing. Guess this is the way Mario plans on trying to take my Peachy doll away from me. Ha, but all he has done is tell me where he is coming! Think he can just waltz in on me and win as usual does he? AH! I'll show you that this time is different! Hey you!"

Bowser is shouting to a bunch of evildoers in the room below looking over the monitors that are displaying the state of the battles around the world. They hear the roar and Smithy, Fawful and others look up and Smithy grumbles out,"

"What is it now? "

Bowser then smirks and says," Looks like it's your lucky day boys, both those annoying Mario bros, their pals, and even those Enji, are trying to waltz on in here on their fancy Rainbow road. And since I am feeling nice I will give a bonus to whoever manages to put them all out of their misery! So get going now!"

Those in the room head towards the hallway to the airships and Bowser smirks, before proudly saying to Nightmare,

" See? They know that I am the man to respect! I have things covered, so don't go all hack and slash on me."

Nightmare just chuckles and darkly says," Heh, well, the very least, this will be decent entertainment. "

Bowser then laughs and unleashes a delighted,

" Well, any good show is not complete without a good meal to chow on while watching it. Someone gives me some pot roast!"

As he waits for his meat, he hears a high pitched voice saying,

" Hey dad, don't tell me you're going to cheat us out of our payback! "

Bowser turns around and sees that the one who spoke was his son, Ludwig, and the other six Koopalings all behind him! Bowser sees his oldest son and says,

" Sorry, kids, I don't have time to play. Go do some stuff, like beating up trespassers."

Roy Koopa, in his sunglasses, says, "That's the thing, pops, we all want payback on that jerk for sidelining us! "

Wendy O Koopa says,

" You keep paying attention to that dumb Bowser Jr, just because he looks the most like you, but we will show you, while you forgot about us, we were getting stronger and smarter! And now Mario and pals will find themselves in a world of hurt when we are through with them! "

Bowser chuckles and says,

" Heh, well you kiddies have been getting the job done on terrorizing those islands I sent you to take over. But these Enji are not going to play nice. "

Larry Koopa says," Oh don't worry, we are not going to play nice either! Alright, time to unleash our new creations!"

The seven Koopa kids scamper towards the lower parts of the castle and Nightmare just says,

"Meh, leaving the job to children? How foolish, they will not do more than be speed bumps to the Enji."

Bowser then crosses his arms before he proudly responds with " Hey now, those seven have been working on some secret project that they won't even tell me about. Such a top secret plan of plumber destroying greatness can't possibly fail! Grhaahah!"

Nightmare just looks at the sky and darkly retort with,' For your sake, fool, they better. "

* * *

Let's go back to check on Ben and the others. After dashing down Rainbow road as fast as they could, they slowly see that the area around them changes from a cloudy sky to a lava filled dark world that marks Bowser's official territory. As the temperature around him heats up, a sweaty Ben turns to the nearby Geno and says,

" So, Geno,how long till we are there again? I'm just saying I don't

want to waste most of my energy trying not to overheat or

something." Geno says," We are about half way there. Sorry, but it's this long, so this way they won't notice us from Nimbus land."

As James sees Ben sigh in annoyance, the red haired person says to his friend, " What are you so worked up about, Ben, just cast a magic shield like me to cool down. "

Ben answers, "

Well, I guess I did not think about that. You've got to admit, James, your magic skills are more advanced than those like the Enji Captains that excel at magic, like Terra , Jade the Necromaster, Celes or Arche."

Hearing this, James just shrugs and checks his bow before he calmly responds with ,

" I don't know, I just like to be the best at what I study. I guess magical talent runs deep in my blood but I mostly just train a lot. "

Doug chuckles and lightly taps his red haired friend on the shoulder before he counters with, " Ha, ah there is James again trying to pass off the modest act. Oh well,even so, at this rate you will most likely be on their level on no time. However, not like you're leaving me in the dust. With the new moves I mastered recently, I may have become way too strong!"

Ben laughs at seeing how revved up Doug is and says,"

Oh, you guys are a riot."

Cloud gives his teammates a sour look and says, "Don't forget, guys, we are about to enter the main enemies' base. If you are not paying attention we may get ambushed."

Mario looks behind and says to Cloud," Oh, I am sure we do not have to brace ourselves just a yet. Bowser has always been a little slow on the uptake. By the time he figures out what we are doing, we will have had enough time to get in the castle already. Huh, Whoa!"

Just as Mario says this, he hears something and jumps out of the way to see a hail of bullet bills blasting right to him! Luckily, James and Geno are able to move fast and blast them out of the way with a volley of magic blasts and energy arrows. Everyone then sees four of Bowser's airships flank them from the air! Mario then laughs nervously and says,

"Then again he might have more help this time. "

Ben says,"

Well,I guess we were hoping a little too much that a giant rainbow road would not get his attention. Oh well. Guess we will just have to take care of the welcoming party first!"

After that, Ben takes out his Star Sword and begins

to power up his magic aura. However, Master Chief runs up to him and says," Don't be foolish, the opposition is just a little more than a nuisance. We must break away and go after the main objective. "

Cloud takes out his own sword and says,

" The Master Chief is right, Ben, we have no time to waste on these guys."

After hearing this,

Ben sees various forces jump out of the airships to greet them and then Smithy and the seven Koopa kids make their presences' known by emerging from the bridge of the main airship.

Smithy then sees the hero's and narrows his eyes before he snarls out,

" Well, what do we have here? It looks like Mario has come here for a pounding and brought a bunch of ragtag morons with him! I have been waiting for this day, ever since you got the jump on me in my factory! Even if I have to follow that idiotic turtle's orders, it is still worth it to have my revenge! "

Mario just groans and says," Mamma mia! Smithy is back now? And all of Bower's other kids are here too?"

Ben then raises a eyebrow and says,"

What,you're telling me that they are all Bowers kids too? How many children does he have? And furthermore, who would possibly want to have that many kids with him?"

Luigi just shakes his head and dryly says," Believe me kid, we are better off not knowing. "

Geno then looks dire before he adds," This is worse than I thought. Bowser must have used the powers he got from the Zannacross Empire to enhance his powers to the point where he brought back villains, like Smithy here."

Hearing this, Larry Koopa laughs and spits out a snaky," That's right, losers! Our dad has way too much power to lose to you, Mario! And to top it off, he brought back all of this planet's biggest trouble makers to help clean out annoying punks, like you Enji!"

Doug gets angry and powers up himself before saying,"Bah, the only ones that are going to have their clocks cleaned are you punks! "

James then hesitates before he says ,

" Remember, Doug, we have to get around them, not waste time fighting every last one of them here. "

To this Geno braces himself,

"Agreed, and there is a way to throw them off. Stand back everyone!"

Geno glows and puts his hand down on Rainbow road. It then shines and the road branches off in multiple directions!

Ben then smirks before he says," Ah, this will do nicely. Sorry guys, but we don't have time to play with you! "

Ben grabs a shocked Donkey Kong and flash steps down a pathway. As everyone runs down the other newly created pathways, Smithy and the Koopa kids get annoyed and Ludwig says,"

Hey, don't think we are as easy to get rid of as our annoying idiot of a younger brother! All forces, GET THEM !Hey, come on guys, We need Bowser Zord power now! "

Smithy then looks stumped as he mutters a skeptical," Zords? What the blazes are you talking about?"

All the Koopa kids grin and Wendy says,"

Oh, it's our top secret weapons we were working on when dad was spending all his time on Jr. Ha, watch and learn!"

The evil sorties' scamper down to the docking bay of the bigger ship, while their troops try and swarm Ben and pals. As swarms of various Koopa and Necrocalcous go after the group Yoshi turns around and says," AH! There are too many of them!"

Doug cracks his neck before he says to Yoshi,"Don't worry, we just have to get rid of them! And this will help give them the message! Sphere of Might!"

Doug then charges up his magic energy and forms it into a giant energy blast. Then he promptly throws at the forces charging at them. As it explodes, Ben stops to charge up his own magic energy and says,

" That's the way! This will show them who they are messing with! Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires off his favorite energy wave attack and blasts a whole group of opponents into either dust or blasts them away from the attack's shock wave. For a moment the advancing stops and Hiryuumon says

,"Alright, way to show them, boss! Looks like they got the message!" However, all of a sudden they all hear a large thud, and a cocky voice coming from a projector says,"

HA! You wish, morons!"

Ben sees a large energy blast head his way and he deflects it into the air with his blade. He and the others are shocked to see seven different large robots come out of the smoke! One is shaped like a giant robot saber tooth tiger with Koopa features.

Another resembles a Koopa Triceratops. The third looks like a mastodon with Bowser's face and shell on it, the fourth looks like a raptor.

The fifth looks like a crocodile and the sixth looks like a gorilla, the

seventh one looks like a Tyrannosaurus. Seeing this, everyone is shocked and Wario is the first one to speak, saying,"

What the? What kind of idiot makes up such lame robots? Don't tell me they got their design ideas from those idiot Black sugar pirates?"

The group hears a lot of laughing, as from each of the robots emerge a Koopa kid. From the tiger robot comes out the

White Mohawk wearing Larry Koopa.

From the Triceratops comes out the yellow shelled Lenny Koopa.

From the mastodon comes out the stout Morton Koopa Jr.

From the raptor comes out the glasses wearing Iggy Koopa. From the

Pterodactyl comes out the female bow wearing Wendy Koopa. From the Crocodile comes out the sunglasses wearing

Roy Koopa.

And finally from the Tyrannosaurs comes out the leader of the bunch, the odd haired Ludwig Von Koopa!

Ludwig is the first to speak and grasps his fist tightly before he yells,

" Thought you could get rid of us so easily, Mario? Come on, it's been so long and we have so much to catch up on! You may have your fancy Lylat Kingdom and Enji Knights helping you out, but we used the technology we got from the Zannacross Empire to build our new toys! Prepare to meet your doom at the

hand of the unstoppable Bowser Zords!"

Ben thinks for a second and looks outraged before he shouts out," Hey! Wait a second! You're all a bunch of hacks! Those all look like the zords used by the original mighty morphing Super Rangers!

Are you all so pathetic the best you could think of was copying stuff from a TV show?"

All the evil kids look at each other and Larry hastily says,"

Err, No, we didn't, they copied from us! Ah shut up, you're just jealous because you don't have awesome stuff like us! Enough, time to pay!"

The seven Koopa kids return into their Zords and at once commence their attack! The Tyrannosaurus, the Raptor, and the Croc all fire energy blasts at our heroes, but Ben and Cloud deflect the shots, as Cloud splits his sword into two again to cover in time. As Ben lands on the ground, he says,

" Bah, for cheap ripoffs the power's there. Still, it's not like you will defeat me with the likes of this! However."

Cloud then lands besides him and says,"You're right, wasting time dealing with these guys will delay our efforts. "

Morton from his Mastodon shouts," Ha, delay? We are going to cancel your plans permanently! Eat dirt, you annoying band of warriors and Plumbers!"

He fires a barrage of missiles at the group. But just as Ben is about to try and defend, Doug jumps up and unleashes a storm of lightning fast kicks to hit the missiles into the nearest Airship! He then lands and gives Ben a thumbs up before saying,

" Ha, these guys aren't going to ruin our day with some toys like these! Hey Ben, Captain. Take the others and go on. I can handle these jokers! "

Ben hesitates before he responds with, "Alone? Are you sure, Doug? They might be a bunch of clowns, but they can still be a problem attacking from all sides."

Doug says," No sweat, from all the advances in my training lately, this will just be another workout, before the main event! Don't worry; I'll be done with them by the time you reach the front doors! Come on, don't you have enough faith in me to handle a pack of idiots in there toys? "

James goes up to Ben and says," Don't worry, Ben, it's not like these guys are made of enough stuff to withstand Doug's punches. Let's move on"

Cloud says," Doug is right, Ben. I believe the situation is doable enough. Just remember to not get overconfident, Doug."

Ben sighs before giving Doug his own thumbs up and bursting down Rainbow Road further. As the others move down with him, Donkey Kong goes up to Doug and pounds his chest before he vigorously says," If you're going to fight, you need someone to watch your back!"

Geno then walks up to Doug and nods,"

Yes, I will feel better making sure your blind spots are covered."

Doug looks confident as he brashly responds with,"Fine by me, just make this a party!"

Seeing Ben, Mario, and the others get away, Lenny bangs his fist on his chair before he shouts," NO! You're not getting away from us this time Mario! And that guy with the Star Sword. Dad said he was the second most dangerous enemy. We won't let a bunch of loser side kicks stand in are way!"

Doug gets annoyed before he cracks his knuckles and says,

" Hey, watch your mouth! My buddy is strong alright, but you're looking at someone just as lethal! Side kick, ill show you a side kick when I knock your teeth out!

Time to give some more brats a good old fashion pounding! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

Doug unleashes a barrage of powerful punches so fast that, in a second, he hits each zord with such force that they are sent high into the air before landing down on the ground hard! As each zord gets back up, Ludwig gets mad and says,

" Bah, you think you're going to toss us aside? Forget it! That's it guys, no more playing nice! It's time to show them the true power of the Bowser zords. Unite and form the Invincible -Bower-Megazord!

" All the zords jump or fly backwards until they all have their eyes glow. Then they all begin to change! The Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops turn into legs and combine with the mammoth. The Mammoth then turns into arms and unites with the Tyrannosaurus. The Croc and the Raptor then combine with the others to form extra armor for the legs and arms as well as a large Bowser like shell on its back. They all then fuse into some large tank!

The Tank dashes at Doug and fires barrages of energy blasts, but Doug is able to jump out of the way! Geno then gets in from of him and fires an energy blast at the Fusion tank's back, but it just bounces right off it! From within, all the Koopa kids have gathered into one large cockpit and

Ludwig says," You think that's going to stop us? Time to

show you some real thrashing power! Energize those Cursed seal Crystals and we will show that jerk who is stronger!"

They all say in unison," One, two, power up! "

They all then put a cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystal that they have into a panel that inputs it into the reactor and it causes the Zord computer systems to all say

,"Systems have been energized. Beginning final transformation."

Doug, Donkey Kong and Geno are all perplexed as they see the fusion of strange

mechanical animals once again turn from a tank to a human robot. The Pterodactyl then flies out and heads for the chest of the robot.

The head of the Tyrannosaurus then sinks in, as a more humanoid shaped head emerges that has a faceguard, horns and yellow eyes.

Now completed, it looks like a fusion of Bowser, and the first Mega Zord used by the original Power rangers!

( Why? Because I can!)

Its' eyes then glow and a computerized voice then says,

" Erde Kaiser Bowser-Mega Zord transformation completed."

In the distance, Ben can see the massive robot and angrily says," Oh, come on! That's such a ripoff! Couldn't they have at least used different parts?"

Cloud says," Focus, Ben, don't loss track of the mission." Ben says,"

Sorry,Cloud sensei, don't worry, I won't let them divert my attention, no matter how lame a ripoff of a childhood memory it is."

* * *

Let's go back to Doug and the others. As the massive robot walks over to Doug, it's now so

big that it nearly is too big to fit on Rainbow Road! As it walks up to Doug from within the robot Lenny shouts," HA! Ready to be squished, losers?"

Hearing this, Donkey Kong gets mad and pounds his chest before shouting," You think you can match our strength with this large robot? Real strength comes from within! Here is a strength you can't make up with a toy! "

Donkey Kong charges up before running at the robot and delivering a large punch, that has no effect at all! This just has the massive robot look down on the gorilla and attack with a kick that sends DK flying like a pebble! Luckily, Geno can fly, and he is fast enough to catch Donkey Kong before he is sent off of Rainbow Road. He lands DK down and the tie wearing hero responds with,"

Thanks man, these dudes are tougher than I thought! "

Geno then says," I agree, this can complicate things."

The Megazord sets Doug in its sights and out of it the voice of Morton says," Alright, you dimwitted human! Time to make you pay!"

Hearing this, Doug responds with,"

"Sorry, but I'm not open for business yet. You will have to find someone else to cash your checks! I'll still cash in a payment of ownage though! Hammer Of Might!"

Doug has his magic energy rise and he charges at the robot. He then delivers a magic infused power punch attack, but the Mega-Zord responds with punching back, and the colliding forces cause a shock wave! Ultimately, the attacks end in a stale mate and Doug says,

" Well, looks like your toy has been tuned up. Still, you're not going to beat me down!"

As he backs off, and the Koopa kids hear this, he hears Wendy say,

" Boy, you're full of yourself! You may be strong, for a human. But you still can't even dream of overpowering our ultimate pounding machine!"

Doug looks annoyed before he snaps back with," Meh, you're whatever Mega-zord is strong alright. But it's way too slow to catch me! It's not all about pure strength; you have to use it right. All right, kiddies, time for a lesson in what real great power is! Blazing Aerial Assault! "

The Zord tries to jump and squash him, but Doug is too fast and in a second is already several feet behind it. As it lands back on the magic road, Doug uses his powers to jump high in the air and launches a powerful dive attack at the robot's head. It hits dead on and Doug follows up with a powerful magic infused punch that knocks the giant robot into the air and lands with a large thud! As Doug lands on the ground

DK goes up to him and says,

" Hey, not bad! You got some slamming moves that even I will admit are pretty sweet!"

Doug chuckles and says," Oh, just making sure to stay in top shape, to pound evils face in. Oh? Looks like they want a round two!"

Doug then sees the Mega-zord get back up, with a dent in the side of its head. The voice of Roy furiously shouts,

" Hey man, thanks a lot for messing up our paint job!"

Doug just pounds his fists together and gives a lopsided smirk before he eagerly emits," Oh, I'm going to mess up a lot more than that when I am

through with you!" Hearing this, Ludwig says,

" Oh, that's it, you're dead! No more games, time to finish you! Summon the power sword! "

The eyes of the Mega Zord flash and a beam comes blasting into the sky. Soon enough, a giant sword comes flying down and impales the Rainbow Road! The robot of the seven Koopa kids pulls it out and in its hands it shines with magic energy! Doug then says,

" Nice sword, but it's not going to be enough!

Sphere of Might!" He then throws his powerful energy blast attack, only for it to be sliced in half by the power sword of the machine! It then locks its sensors on Doug and he says," Oh snap!"

He then sees the Mega Zord open up its chest, and fire off a massive energy cannon attack from it! Doug is just barely able to jump high enough in the air in time to avoid it as it goes past him into a mountain, and shatters it! Doug then says,

" Whew, that was close, hey what the?"

He then sees that the Mega Zord has opened up wings from its shell and used its high speed boosters to jet above Doug and prepare to slice him in half! Doug is able to react fast enough and block with the powerful grieves on his legs. But he is still being pushed back! He then says," There is no way I can lose to you brats! You hear me?"

He just sees the machine's eyes glow as it charges up a powerful eye laser! The voice of Ludwig then boasts,

" Keep dreaming you lame Enji dork, its game over! "

Just as it looks like Doug is in trouble, Geno comes to his aid! The former doll then charges up his energy and says,

" No, I won't let you demented kids succeed in your fun! Geno Whirl!"

He throws a powerful energy disc that slices into the head of the megazord and damages one of its eyes! In response, Geno is hit with its free hand, but as a result of this action Doug is able to break free. He lands on the ground and sees Geno is hurt before saying, "Thanks for the save dude, are you okay? "

Geno rubs his arm and then says," I prefer not to take too many of those blows, but I'll live."

Doug then says,"Grr, now you punks hurt him too! That's it, now I'm angry!"

Iggy from the robot taunts with a erratic" Oh, we are so scared! What are you going to do about it? You already used your tricks, you have nothing!"

Doug just laughs before saying," Nothing, do I? Let's see if showing you the three techniques I have finally mastered are nothing! You better appreciate it, I was hoping to hold on until later to bust out these. Alright, let's get moving!

Fury Aura! "

Doug has his muscles bulge before he powers up even more and his magic aura triples in size! It then takes the shape of blades of energy around his gauntlets and grieves. In response, Wendy sneers out a ,

" Ha! That's all you got blondie? "

Doug smirks and leans forward before he says,

" Let's see how you like it! Strike one! "

He bursts to attack and, in a flash, he is in front of the Mega Zord and punches the zord in the leg with a hard impact and damaging the right leg! In response, Doug jumps up to deliver a sharp energy kick to the head, but the zord has its eyes glow and energy forms around the spare hand of the robot, before a giant shield with the face of Bowser appears to block the strike!

Ludwig then says," Not bad, but you will never pierce our shield! You have been giving us enough trouble. It's getting boring, so it's time we finish you off and go take care of Mario! Get lost, Ultimate Final Power Slash!"

Doug backs away and sees that a large amount of energy is gathering around the sword!

He then says," You want to wrap this up? Fine by me, I have things to do! Take this!"

Doug powers up and, as he sees the colossal blade come down on him, he attacks with a powerful blade punch and is able to hold his ground!

However, Doug is being pushed to his knees by the force of the attack! As he does, he gets taunted by the evil kids and Lenny says," Well, looks like you're the idiot, after all! So long, loser!"

However, this gets Doug mad, and he releases more of his power and it's enough to push back the zord a little!

He then says," I will not lose! There's absolutely no way

I will lose to you! I think it's about time I break your toy, since your being irresponsible with it! "

Ludwig says," Get real! This sword is way too strong to be broken by you or anyone! Even our dad can't break this when it's this charged up!"

Doug grins and says,"

Oh yeah? Maybe so, but let's see how strong the arm holding the sword is! Strike two, Sanjuu no Kiwami! "

Doug shocks his foes by having his fist glow and delivers a fast palm strike to the sword-arm. To the horror of the Koopa kids, the arm shatters!

As the sword falls off Rainbow Road and into a nearby lava stream, Ludwig screams out,"

What the! You cheated, how did you do that?"

Doug shrugs before he answers with a casual,"

Heh, it's harder than it looked. The Sanjuu no Kiwami is a master level martial arts move that shatters any force it makes contact with. Studying may be a pain most of the time, but when it pays off, its results are devastating. So, ready to cry and go home yet?"

The Koopa kids are so mad now the Mega zord is jumping up and down! Ludwig then shirks out a frustrated,'

RAH! You're not going to get away with making us look bad, after we worked so hard! "

They aim the main cannon at Doug again, but all of a sudden, DK runs up behind it, and, using all his strength, manages to lift one foot to throw it off balance, as it fires off a fast shot!

As Donkey Kong lifts with all his might he then says," Hey! Don't forget about me, you greedy Koopa!"

Geno then charges up and gathers his magic energy before turning to his comrade and saying to Doug," He should be off his guard soon, get ready to take the opening I am going to make! Geno Blast! "

Geno fires a barrage of energy blasts at the off balance robot, and one of them goes inside the cannon and causes a chain reaction! This damages the robot even further, and Doug salutes his two comrades as he says,

"Thanks guys, don't worry, I have this! Alright, it's strike three and you guys are all out of here! Shitenshuu!"

Doug powers up and surrounds himself with an even more massive amount of magic energy. He then charges at the Mega Zord to deliver a strike, and, in a flash, reappears behind it! Larry says," Ha! Your final move did nothing!"

Doug chuckles before he wryly responds with," Oh really? "

Ludwig growls back with a frustrated," Yeah, really!

Huh? No way, AHH!" To the Koopa kid's horror, just as they were going to try and attack again, the head of the giant robot falls off! Right afterwards, the rest of the Erde Kaiser Bowser Mega-zord shutters, before it falls into two pieces and blows up! The seven kid villains are sent flying and as they are Doug crosses his arms and proudly says,

" Well, looks like the hand was quicker than the eye! That attack was really a condensed barrage of blows so fast, you did not even see it coming! Oh well, boys and girls, you're out for the count!"

All the Koopa kids yell at Doug, and they are sent flying. Ludwig says," You rotten cheater! You are in for it now! Now our dad will come down and show you what, OW!"

Before him or any of the others can yell more trash talk, they all collide into the side of the nearest mountain! This causes a rock slide that promptly shuts them up. Doug sees this and pumps his fist in the air before pridefully saying,"

" Doug one, giant robot made up of brats and their toys, zero."

Geno sighs before he walks up to Doug, "Nice work. Sorry I left you to do most of the hard work. "

Doug gives Geno a thumbs up," Hey, no biggy, I was waiting for a chance to showcase my new mastery anyway."

DK then pounds his chest and adds,

" I could have taken that ugly robot down if I put everything I had. But, I admit you did well, using all those master Kung Fu moves! Come on, let's hurry down this road and smash Bowser, K Rool and their new buddies!"

Doug says," Oh yeah! Err, but first, let me have a breather. I hate to admit it, but using all three of my new special moves in a row taxes me more than I would like. "

Geno goes up to Doug and uses some of his magic energy to heal him while saying,

"Don't worry, I'll restore the power you used." Ben, Mario and the others should be able to make it to the castle, as long as Smithy and the rest of the forces did not catch up to them.

Doug looks determined before he answers with a confident,"

" Don't worry about it. If this is all they got, Ben, Cloud and James will have no problem cleaning their clocks. Alright, I am feeling fine, let's go!"

* * *

Doug, DK, and Geno hurry and dash down Rainbow Road at top speed to make up for the time they have lost. Meanwhile, let's check on how useful Doug and the others' diversion was. James, Luigi, Yoshi and half of the Salvation ARC commandos went down on one of the branching paths down Rainbow road to divert the forces attacking them. Although it did divide the forces going after them, it also cut their own numbers. However, the group has been able to do well so far. Yoshi has just busted a group of Para-Koopas with a barrage of eggs and Luigi has out hammered a group of Hammer Bros. James then fires a volley of energy arrows to blast a magi Koopa while the soldiers behind him blast at the storm of bullet bills heading their way. James sees the forces are momentarily moved back and braces himself before he turns to the others and says,

" Alright, everyone keep moving forward! We are almost there now!"

Yoshi then sighs before reacting with," Yoshi wants to see this as a good thing, but only worse stuff awaits Yoshi. Well, at least everyone will be together again."

Luigi says," I hear you pal, but at least we will be able to fight off these guys long enough till we make it back to Mario and Co. Well, at least with those two being the stars, no one will want to focus on us! Huh, AH!"

Just as Luigi finishes saying that, he sees a larger energy blast head for him and James is barely able to grab the green plumber and dash out of the way in time! They then hear a loud ruthless voice cut in sharply with," Think again!"

Smithy himself then jumps down from the airship nearby, with his large hammer drawn! He then bellows out a angry," Fools! Think you can escape me? I'll pound you to dust first and then proceed to have my revenge on Mario and Geno!"

Luigi gulps before he says,

" Oh, great! Even Mario had a real tough time with this guy, and now we have less power and well, we are split up!"

James takes out his energy bow and says," Maybe. But do not worry, if he can be beaten once, he can certainly be beaten a second time."

The white bearded robot with steam coming out of his crown says,

" Little brat! I'll teach you some respect!"

Smithy swings his powerful hammer, but James easily dodges out of the way.

As the red haired Enji sees the impact his robotic foe causes with his hammer he looks harshly at Smithy and says," Sorry, but such a simple minded attack strategy will not work against me."

Smithy just says," A fast one huh? It will take more than speed to dethrone me, child! And don't dare think that the leader of the Smithy gang is only capable of such simple prowess! Here, let me show you what real power is!"

Smithy opens up the palm of his free hand and fires a powerful laser blast at James! The attack is fired so fast that James is just barely able to avoid it. As it grazes him across the chest, it hits a salvation soldier and vaporizes him in one shot! This gets Luigi so scared he curls into a ball and says,"

Oh man, this is all a bad dream. Just get into my happy place."

Yoshi licks Luigi to snap him out of it and says," Don't worry

Luigi, with James and the others we will not lose to mister metal face."

James then rearranges his glasses and says," Damn him, he is not playing around. If that is the case, then I will make this quick. Give me cover fire so I can get up close!"

Smithy is surprised to see James take out his energy bow and at once fires a barrage of energy arrows at his opponent. The foe is too slow to avoid them, but manages to shield his face as the attacks cause an explosion. When the dust clears, Smithy sees James and says,

" A magic bow? So, to be more precise, you attack by using bursts of energy? Not too bad. However, that is still not going to cut it! I will destroy anyone who tries and prevent my second chance at domination! "

James says," We will see who cannot cut it. There is more to me than this. But you will fall to pieces before that happens!"

James uses his speed to warp around Smithy and fire a charged up energy arrow at him. However, Smithy gets the jump on James by turning his mechanical body around and hitting it back into the air with his hammer! Not even a second later, he extends his arm and grabs James so fast that there is no time to dodge it.

Smithy then grabs tight on to James and emits an electrical shock to inflict severe damage!

As he zaps James, Smithy laughs and says," Ha! You really thought you could beat me with your silly bow? Forget it!"

James then says," It's not a bow; it's a Quincy standard weapon! Know the difference! AH!"

Smithy just snidely says," Bah, like I care about the mundane differences of garbage! The small difference will not matter when I kill you, and that is about to happen! Goodbye! Huh? AH!

"Before Smithy can attack once more, he feels his beard slightly warmer and sees that Luigi has set his beard on fire with a fire ball! As he sets his sights on the green plumber, he is hit again by a powerful ground pound by Yoshi! This enables James to break free, further angering Smithy!

James then gasps a bit before he says," Thanks for that save. "

Yoshi smiles before responding with," Yoshi always happy to help a friend in need! "

Smithy has his hand rotate before he says," Fool, why help him when all it will do is add to your demise, along with his?"

Luigi says," Hey, bolt face! The only one here that is going down is you! "

The uncommonly brave Luigi takes out his hammer and charges at Smithy and in response the metal villain snickers out,"

Heh, you call that a hammer? This is a REAL Hammer, fool! "

Smithy charges to smash Luigi, but he is surprised that instead of going to strike he jumps on the hammer, and then uses his thunder power to hit the robot in the chest and inflict some damage! Luigi then says," Oh yes! I know how much you robots love shocks, so have all you want! "

Smithy then says," Blast you! I'll make you pay! Guh! "

Before he can act further, Smithy is hit in the head with an egg from Yoshi! This gets him even madder and he charges up energy in his eyes for a laser attack before saying,"Blast you all! DIE! AH!"

Just as he is about to blast the two, James warps in front of him and fires a charged up arrow shot! This causes Smithy to be severely damaged and as sparks fly out of his face he swings blindly and says,"

AH! My face! I just got this new upgrade! That is the last straw! Enough, no more playing around! "

James lands on the ground and as he points his energy bow at the chest of his foe he says,

" I agree, we wasted too much time already. I'll finish you off in the next attack.

" Smithy pounds the ground so hard with his hammer that the ground shakes and he then snarls out a livid," I think not! You think I am out of gas? Heh, then just for that, I will show you my true form!"

Luigi sees Smithy have his eyes glow red before he slaps his face and says,"

Oh man! Why do bad guys always have to transform! I hope it's not too bad! Please, no extra heads!"

Smithy then begins to glow and he says,"

See for yourself. Hahaha!"

Smithy has a light beam out of him before a flash blinds the trio. A moment later, they see Smithy is much larger, with a more monstrous head that no longer has a beard and far more alien looking!

He then looks down on James and says," Now, time for you to be pounded out of the problem! "

James just says," Sigh, just being even uglier will not help you. Just shut up and die."

James fires an energy arrow at Smithy, but before it hits its target the ugly metal mug transforms into a giant metal mask! Smithy then says," Oh, did I forget to mention that I can transform my head in too many various forms of destruction? HA!"

Yoshi says," OH no! He is so strong now! What are we going to do?"

Smithy then says," The only thing you can all do, be blown away! "

Smithy now transforms his head into a whole tank! He then fires a powerful Bullet Bill missile from the turret at James. James tries to blast it with an energy arrow, but it just gets bounced off! Acting fast, he then casts a reflect spell to bounce the attack into the air as it goes off, delivering a massive explosion! James then lands on the ground and says,

" Well, this poses a problem."

Luigi then runs up to him and says," What are we going to do? Without the power of Ben, Geno, and my bro, we are toast!"

Smithy says," Ha, even if you had those fools to help you, you're toast! This world will soon be ours! And then all the dreams of the universe that hope to crush the ultimate power of the darkness will be shattered! Quincy was it? How pathetic, your petty magic is nothing more than amusement to me! That Ben Auro, once I kill you, smashing this so called legendary warrior will be much more fun! Huh?"

It seems that hearing this has caused James to react by powering up his magic energy rapidly! He then takes something out of his pocket and sternly says,"

I won't let you insult the Quincy family any longer, you annoying robot. I was going to save this for later, when Ben was around to show off a little. But instead I'll make you shut up for good! Ben's not the only one who has new powers lately. It might not be as powerful as Ben's new Bankai powers. But my opinion is that it's still a rather impressive. For the sake of those like my uncle and the others that lost there lives to this chaos, I swore I would not be allow myself to merely be a powerless observer of this war!

See for yourself the extent of my resolve, _Ginrei Kojkyaku_!"

James inserts a small crystal into his spirit bow and it shines with light! Moments later its shape has changed, now it looks like a glowing bow with a hexagon shape and two glowing strands on the ends. Smithy looks unimpressed and states,

"Bah, whatever trick you just did will not scare me off."

James then says," Not like you would know, but this weapon is given only to those that have mastered the powers of the Quincy family. Heh, only a week ago I passed father's final test to obtain it. It would have been useful against Xehamaru, but destroying you will be good enough. Now by the honor of both the Quincy and the Enji Knights, you're through!"

Smithy just locks on to him again and says," Enough! You need to be taught a lesson in fire power so, what the?"

In not even a second, James disappears from Smithy's sensors and he detects the Enji has flash stepped behind him and turns around, only to see a sword like energy arrow heading for him! He tries to move, but it's too late and he is hit right in the arm. He finds out James was not boasting about his power up, when it blasts a good chunk of his arm to scrap!

The enraged evil being then says," RAH! You little bug! You merely caught me off guard! That will not happen again!"

James just says," Sigh, you cannot even accept death gracefully. Oh well, die as you want to die. "

Smithy locks on him and seethes out a livid," I will not die, only you will die, RIGHT NOW!"

Smithy fires a barrage of missiles from his tank head. However, James easily outmaneuvers them. In fact, he is able to lead them into each other!

This causes Smithy to say,'' Such speed, velocity, from this kind of human? Bah, you can't run forever human!"

As Smithy loads a golden missile James nonchalantly evades a few more projectiles as he aims his weapon and responds with ," True, but I don't have to."

James then unleashes a energy arrow right at the missile nearest to him, and it bounces off that projectile and causes the next missile to get smashed back in to Smithy's turret before Smithy can fire, causing Smithy to blow up his own head! As the evil robot staggers back he gives a cry of outrage before he stammers out," RAH! Damn you, think your so clever? Bah, just need to change my tactics. Let us see how you deal with this!"

At once, Smithy's head glows and changes shape. Soon it looks like there is some kind of wizard on top of Smithy's head! He then sprouts a ugly grin and boasts,

" Ha! This is my magic mode. Now your efforts are useless! "

James just points his bow at Smithy and flatly says," Ignorance will not save you. "

Smithy's eyes then glow and he says,

" You're the one who is ignorant, you fool! Witness my ultimate power!" He has an energy wave flash from his hands that lights up the sky!

James sees that he is unharmed and says," Perhaps you need to work on your magic, huh?"

James then tries to move, and sees that his feet are frozen! Smithy then says," Perhaps you need to work on yours! Yes, now you cannot outmaneuver me, this is your final moment! Oh, and just so you know, I am on to you two. Sit still and wait your turn to die!"

He surprises Luigi and Yoshi, who were just about to come to the Enji's aid, and fires an ice magic spell to freeze them solid! He then begins to charge up a spell and fires it into the air. It then turns into a portal of energy in front of him and he then says,'

This is it! You are more powerful than I first thought, but it's the end of the road for you!"

He then unleashes his spell, and rains down a storm of energy spears at James! However, James counterattacks by firing an equally endless barrage of energy arrows from his new bow! Shots after shots collide, but Smithy seems confident and says," It's no use, fool, my spell can rain down up to one hundred and ten blasts before it's through! You will never shoot them all down! Muhahah! Huh, why are you not afraid?"

James just keeps firing and says,"

Once again, you underestimated your opponent. I feel I should tell you as this is your last error. With my new upgrade, I can fire up to a 1200 consecutive energy arrows before needing to pause"

This horrified Smithy and he stammers out a mortified ,"

WHAT! You must be joking! No, NO!"

Too bad for Smithy, James was not joking! Soon enough James proves he was correct and he finds himself having dozens of energy arrows blast into him! A massive explosion occurs, and James takes the opportunity to unfreeze Yoshi and Luigi. The green Dinosaur regains his composure and says,

" Wow, James! You're pretty strong! That mean old Smithy must have learned his lesson by now! "

Luigi then shakes frost off his hat and says,"

I wish pal, but jerks like him never learn their lesson. Let's see, I bet he is about to emerge from the smoke as angry as a hoard of mask-less Shy Guys right, about, now."

It seems Luigi knows what he is talking about, as out of the smoke blasts out a damaged, but still functional, Smithy! With his head having sparks burst out all over, he staggers forward and says,

" BLAST YOU! I did not come back from the brink of oblivion for things to turn out like this! You will not destroy me!"

Yoshi says," Wow, Luigi, Yoshi is impressed on how spot on you were. "

Luigi just smiles and says," Bad guy behaviors are like a science, kid."

James then says," Sorry, but I don't care much about your wishes when you are bringing harm to others. Face it, you're done. "

Smithy then says," Not yet!"

A desperate Smithy has his head transform once more, now into a giant treasure chest! The heroes just look confused and Smithy says in his new form,

" HA! This is the end for you!

" Luigi says," I don't get it, is it a curse thing?" The chest that is his head begins to slowly open and Smithy then says,

" Heh, when I was rebuilt I had a new feature added in. Now, as soon as this chest fully opens, it will open up to a powerful bomb that will wipe out all around me with at least a mile radius! It's truly the end now! "

James then takes out a sword like arrow and says," You're right, for you. Even if this attack is as powerful as you say, you have a problem, I will destroy you before that chest opens! "

Smithy then stands back and laughs," Ha! You're clever, but it's no use! It may be slow, but my chest head has a barrier to prevent intervention! You have no choice but to die!"

"This causes Luigi, Yoshi and even some of the remaining Salvation soldiers to step back, but James just calmly loads his arrow and says,"

Well, then it's a good thing I am about to fire my most powerful shot, the Steele Schider. This arrow is suited for you. It's powerful, can pierce through defenses, and act like a chainsaw that continues to cut in. So, any last words? I wonder how your attack backfiring will go? Let's find out because in any case, this is my win! "

Smithy snarls out a uneasy," Damn you, think ill just stay still for you? Arrogant human ill, huh? What is this, I can't move!"

Smithy tries to jet backwards but finds that his gears are jammed! As the bad guy glances downward he sees a metal clamp is lodged right in his feet! As Smithy looks baffled he glares at James and says," What the, that was not there before!"

James smirks before he slyly says," True, but in the mist of the battle I saw that the wreckage of the ships could be useful, and while you were trying to blow me up I used some of my magnetic magic to mold some of the wreckage in to a trap. Not sure just what I was going to do with it but its always handy to have a ace up your sleeve in a battle. Thankfully I had two. Now then, your havoc ends here! Steele Schider!"

He fires the sword like arrow and as it heads into the immobile Smithy, he hits him right in the head! The evil robot then says,'

No, wait! This can't be real! GRUOAHHH! "

The energy arrow causes a chain reaction that overloads Smithy, and soon, after some sparking his head trembles and explodes, with his body soon doing the same!

Seeing Smithy destroyed, Luigi jumps up and says,"

Alright! Take that, you lame, out of date robot! Who is looking like an idiot now? AH! It's still alive!"

What Luigi is referring to is that he sees the remains of one of Smithy's hands and jumps behind Yoshi, only to see it lifelessly fall on Rainbow road. He then calms down and says," Err, maybe Mario is right and I should take those fear suppression classes. Ah, I guess in the end he was not that, OW!"

Luigi suddenly has the sensation of Smithy's busted right foot fall right on his head! As Luigi sees double for a few moments Yoshi licks Luigi before the thin plumbers groans and says," Should have seen that coming. Well, in any case, way to go, kid! That was a one in a million shot! "

James just sighs as his bow returns to normal and he wipes some sweat off his forehead before he says,"

Thanks, I admit that got a little out of hand. But now we can make a path to Bower's castle, then the real fun can start. Whew, looks like using the power of the Ginrei Kojkyaku is more taxing than I thought. It will just take a moment. "

Yoshi runs over to him and says," Don't worry. Yoshi will give you a ride, while you recover."

James then smiles and says "Thanks. Well, hopefully Ben has gotten to the castle doors. Let's hurry, so we don't get left behind. "

* * *

James then gets on Yoshi, then runs off, while Luigi and the others follow him down the Rainbow Road. Meanwhile, speaking of Ben, it seems he; Hiryuumon, Cloud, Mario, Wario, Master Chief and Blumiere have been dealing with the harassment of many Koopa and Necrocalcous foes.

At the moment, they have in fact, made it to the home stretch of the path Rainbow Road has made for them and they can see the large front doors of Bower's castle before them. Not only that, but in the distance they can see the large black monolith Nightmare's forces have been constructing They can see it's just about fully activated!

Cloud then sees that the demonic symbols on the construct are glowing red before he says," I have never seen them create such a device before. Whatever it is, I doubt it's anything but bad news. "

Mario just says," Bowser, how could you have gotten so crazy? You always have been a big pain. But, to go this far? What are you up to now?"

Ben takes out his Star Sword and says," I am not sure, but whatever this thing is for, and whenever this plan enfolds, it's being put to a stop right now! However, I hope the others are alright. "

Hiryuumon says," That's nothing to be worried about, boss! They are all tough stuff, and I bet they will be here in no time! But what do you say we clear the front gates for them? I'll go first, Huh? Hold on. I am smelling someone is waiting for us! It's not nice to sneak up on people. Show yourself!"

They hear a creepy laugh and a figure comes down to greet them with a screeching " Eeeyah ha ha ha ha! You fools see death itself laughing at you, idiots of stupidity!"

Everyone then sees who is mocking them. It's a short green skinned thing with a red cape and creeping glasses. It's using odd head gear to fly and it's none other than the more than just a little out there, _Fawful_!

Ben is dumbfounded at the new foe before them and he says," Is this the best defense Bowser has? Its kind of weird. "

Mario sighs before he says,"

Be careful, this guy is more powerful than he might appear to be."

Fawful just says," Ah, yes, at last, the reunion of the idiot with the mustache! For long, the chance to cause you much pain have I waited for. And that time is now! Hah! Now taste the finale, when carelessness opens the door to a comeback not expected by you! Your lives that I spit on are now but a caricature drawn by a kid who is stupid! You shall all fall and vanish with your precious Lylat Kingdom as I laugh heartily at you!"

Everyone just looks dumbfounded and Mario says,"

Hey! Didn't you a not say that whole speech a last time? "

Fawful just gets mad and says,'

Yes, but it is a good speech to pronounce your doom, fink-rats! "

Hearing this, Wario just gets bored and gets on his motorcycle before saying," Bah, whatever. Get out of the way, you lame freak. I have treasure to take!"

Wario proceeds to run straight for Fawful. But right before he smashes into him, a large mechanical hand comes out of Fawful's head gear to grab Wario and lift him into the air!

He then says," I HAVE FURY! I waited too long for my grand comeback, for its dramatics to be foiled by an ugly barbarian! Make hast and proceed on your trip to pain ! "

another large hammer club comes out of Fawful 's head gear and then hammers Wario! Right before he is set flying he says," No wait! You got to be kidding me! WHA!"

Wario is sent flying so fast, that he looks like a shooting star in the sky!

As Fawful laughs at this Ben says," Okay, so you're not a joke. Still, even if you're stronger than I thought, there is no way we will let you win! "

Fawful then has is headgear take out a giant sword and a larger cannon and he ascends above the heroes before he gleefully says," We will see about the truth of that statement! I was informed about you Enji Knights. But even you will not get in the way of the ultimate plan of pain Bowser and his cohorts has in store! Enough, chew on the taste of my revenge!"

Cloud says," Sigh, just one freak show after another. This might take longer than I thought it would."

He takes out his sword and charges alongside Ben to begin the group's battle with Fawful.

* * *

As the fight against the sanity lacking foe begins, little do they know that watching them on top of the castle are Nightmare and Bowser, in his odd means of transport, the Koopa Clown car! In addition, Princess Peach is also watching while trapped in the triangle prison Bowser has stored her in.

Seeing Mario she says," Mario! I knew it would not take him long to come to my rescue once more. And Ben and the others are still with him. I hope you are ready to be bested once more Bowser, because you have no chance. "

Bowser laughs and says," Sorry but it's not going to be so predictable this time, Peachy dear! This time, nothing your fat hero can do will stop me plans! That insane Fawful will most likely fall. But the more amigos I send to wear Mario and pals down, the more worn down he will be for our final battle! Hahaha! "

Nightmare clutches his fist and says," Heh, and this situation is proving even better than I thought. Ben Auro, the chosen warrior. Xehamaru failed to destroy him when his powers were underdeveloped. Now his powers and skills have grown so far, I could see why Xehamaru made his final mistake underestimating him . But, I will atone to that mistake right now! No one will stand in the way of my master's new era! Still, hopefully before I wipe out his soul, he will give me a decent fight! Huh? "

At the moment, Nightmare sees a flash of light in the sky that heads to the ground, but it's so quick and distant that even he cannot make much of it.

Bowser sees he is distracted and says," Yo, what's wrong? More Enji trying to crash the party? "

Nightmare is motionless as he answers with a uneasy," I am not sure, I felt a strong power, but just as fast as it appeared, it vanished. No matter, the warriors of light can throw everything they like. I will massacre them all the same!"

* * *

Nightmare and Bowser then return their attention to the fight. However, we now go to just what Nightmare saw. Several miles away, a figure lands on the ground. He is covered with a cloaking device, but we can see that his outline is that of a futuristic Ninja. He is armed with weapons all over and his face is covered with a mask that looks like a cross between Boba Fett or Jango Fett and Grey Fox from Metal Gear Solid. He sets his sights on Bowser's castle and the large reactor that the Zannacross Empire has created. He is none other than Janus, the mysterious powerful bounty hunter from the warrior race of the Zandalorin's that had mysterious motives when Ben and Samus fought the Space Pirates, and the three dark Enji; Axl, Lexaeus and Ravxen!

He scans the monolith and coolly says,"

Ah, there is the target. Just have to blow this up and I'll get the full payment. Man, these Mushroom guys sure are thorough when it comes to jobs. Oh well, just will be another easy fight, at the least. Hey T3-X5, got the readout and weak spots laid out yet?"

His robotic assistant on board his space fighter/ transformable Tri-Edge Gundam responds with,"

It will be transmitted to your headset in ten seconds. But, Sir Janus, I believe you might want to take note of this. The ships scanners are telling me that it is more than likely that in half an hour an aerial fleet of Titan's warships and their mobile suits are heading to this location. They are under the command of Commandant Kira's best fleet commander, commander Paptimus Scirocco. I do believe that while they engage the imperial forces they will take out the Zannacross device, and therefore make it difficult to get your full pay."

Janus just sighs and says," Tsc, what a drag. The Titans just have to mess things up for me again, and that bull dog Scirocco leading the reins, no less. Huh? Oh this has to be a joke. That energy, he is here again as well? Just prefect, now I can't afford to be casual about this one. Alright, in that case, time to move fast! "

* * *

The masked bounty hunter bursts off with a swift flash step to reach his target. Meanwhile, the fleet Janus is talking about is indeed making its way to Bowser's Castle, with the Dogosse Gier being the flag ship! At the bridge of that ship, as Scirocco sees the Imperial Nova Crushers and Bowser 's airships, he says to his fleet,

" All mobile suits prepare to take off. Cloud and the others have had too much time to play. Time to wrap this up and take matters into my own hands. I will blast them all off this planet with one brutal Blitz attack!"

To his fellow soldiers, the blond and loud ace pilot Yazan Gable says,

" Sir, what about Squad 7 and Master Chief? Won't engaging a full out assault risk harming them? "

The purple haired military man says," It's a risk, but they are all skilled soldiers. They will survive. We must take swift powerful strikes to overcome the opposition. Only those that attack the fastest and the hardiest win in the end. Besides, it's like Commandant Kira said. If that Ben Auro has the potential he is suppose to have, then he will survive. It's time to see if he is indeed being worthy of being Commander Kira 's choice. "

* * *

Well, looks like things are about to get intense once more! It's not hard enough to believe Ben and pals can get past the goofball Fawful, but can they handle Bowser, the rest of the baddies under his command, and the powerful dark warrior Nightmare? Even more, what about the arrival of Janus and the Titan's Fleet? To find out, tune in next time! Next time, Ben and co battle a not so intense fight with Fawful. After this, Doug, James and the others meet up with Ben and a plan is set. And just in time too, as Nightmare at last activates his newly created Zannacross Monolith to absorb the energy of Mario's entire world! Cloud, Master Chief and the Salvation soldiers head to the Zannacross monolith to prevent it from destroying the world, while Ben Mario and the others go into Bowser's castle for another round of princess rescuing.

Once inside, it's Déjà vu for the plumbers, as Bowser and the others, like King K rool throw everything up to the kitchen sink to stop the heroes. Meanwhile, Cloud and Master Chief break into the Zannacross Monolith to shut it down and have an encounter with Janus! While the Bounty hunter is not there to fight them, a misunderstanding of the Salvation commandos, following Master Chief Cloud, soon finds himself in battle with one of the most skilled fighters he has encountered!

Even so, Squad 7 should not be needing him too much, after all, it's just Bowser, right? However, the runthrough of the castle turns out to be a nostalgic reminder of the Koopa kings rather large amount of failures. But, will this time be the time Bowser makes the final win? Hilarity ensues next time in _**chapter 68: Those That Just Don't Stay Down. **_Till next time!


	7. C 62: Those That Never Stay Down

C**_hapter 69: Those That Don't Stand Down. The Internal Grudge ._**

* * *

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and the others saw Mario reunite with, not just Geno, but, Prince Mallow, Rosalina, and the reformed Count Bleck . All of these people that the plumber has encountered have reunited with him on Nimbus land to help him, Ben and the others stop Bowser and his most ruthless plan yet!

They plan to break through the defenses the Zannacross Empire has set up around Bowser's castle, by summoning Rainbow Road to make a direct path to the Koopa Kings castle. Our group of heroes made a charge to rescue Princess Peach once more. Although Bowser may not be known for his brain power, he is not totally clueless. With Nightmare making sure things are going according to plan, Bowser sends a "Welcoming committee" for the gang. And soon a fleet of airships, under the command of the robotic lord Smithy and Bowser's other seven Koopa kids, were leading the assault! With not much time to waste, the group split up to divide the attacking forces. Even so, they had a handful of pain waiting for them. The Koopa kids attacked Doug's group with the massive Erde Kasier Bowser Mega Zord, and Smithy himself assaulted James's group. Still, while the opponents were not to be taken lightly, Doug and James used the fights to show that Ben was not the only one who had improved greatly over the many battles.

Doug showcased his three new master moves and tore apart the Koopa Kids oversize rip-off. Meanwhile, James unleashed the full powers of the Quincy mages with the Ginrei Kojkyaku and was able to make short work of Smithy. As for Ben's group, just as they were at the front gates of Bowser 's massive home, they were attacked by the deranged bean like madmen Fawful. While he seems more powerful than before, with Ben, Cloud, Mario, Hiryuumon ,Master Chief and the former Count Bleck all facing him it's not likely it will take too long to get through him. But with the ominous Monolith of judgment Nightmare set up almost ready to activate, they are running out of time! And if that's not enough pressure, it's revealed that the bounty hunter the Mushroom Kingdom hired to help fight off the Zannacross Empire was in fact Janus! And now he has arrived to destroy the black tower himself. How will this mysterious warrior's arrival to the battlefield change things? Time to find out, so let's get going!

* * *

We start off this chapter right where the last one left off. With Ben and co staring down the short, but feisty Fawful,while not very strong by himself has upgraded his battle gear. Now coming out of his head gear is not just his head propeller, but a large mechanical arm, a giant spiked club, a sword, a Chainsaw, and a plasma cannon! Despite how illogical it looks, Fawful seems to be using his weapon with no trouble, much to Ben's dismay! At the moment, Ben has just slashed in half a rocket being fired at him. He then tries to charge at his foe, but is greeted with an energy blast aiming for his head! He is able to deflect the blast, but because of it is not able to get out of the way of the giant fist launched at him! Ben gets punched into the castle gates hard and Fawful laughs. He does not have much time, as he sees Mario charging at him with his hammer!

The green fool hovers back and avoids a pounding, but Mario is fast and, before he even hits the ground, he fires a fireball at his foe, and succeeds at hitting him!

Fawful then screams in pain for his head is on fire. Soon he pushes another button on his head to whip out a giant hose! He then douses himself with water to put it out. He then stares angrily at the plumber and says

," Bah, too many times have suffered, have I, the stroke of heat, thanks to you ugly mustached hero! But this time it is I wipe you out with my rage!"

Hiryuumon jumps to the left of Fawful and says,"

I don't think so, little man! You're not going to stand in the way of me, the boss and everyone else!"

Fawful just looks at the dragon and says,

" HA! A small pup like you can only scare off mere flies! I'll swat you like the annoying pest you are and then roast you into fine toast!"

Digimon just gets angry and growls before saying," We will see who is about to become toasty! "

The digimon powers up, before starting his transformation! He then glows and soon is in his next level state. Now in his Champion form, the much bigger dragon looks at Fawful while saying,"

Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon!

Alright, it's time I put an end to you and your bad jokes!"

Fawful then flies higher into the air and says," The only bad joke that is about to be put to an end is you! Size matters not. The might of me will be more than enough then to overcome a mere beast!"

Hearing this, Wyrmmon flies into the sky with his wings and charges up for an attack before saying,"

Enough! Stop wasting our time! Magma Cyclone!"

The red and purple skinned dragon fires a powerful fire attack at Fawful. But the insane laughing one aims his large hose and says," Not so fast, rotten fink-rat! This hose can douse more than flames set on myself! Drown in my anger!"

He then fires his hose at the fire attack and Wyrmmon soon finds out the hard way that it's more than a hose, it's a hydro cannon! The attack fizzles out the fire attack and blasts Wyrmmon with a column of water that's pressure is great enough to pin him to the ground! Fawful laughs once more and says

," Ha! Stupid beast, you cannot stop my parade of revenge!

You, and everyone else here will be flattened by my heel! AH!"

Just as he is about to resume his assault, he is hit from behind! Furious, he turns around and sees that it was Master Chief that blasted him with a Nikka rocket! The villain aims his many weapons at the elite armored Spartan solder and says,

" I have fury! An annoying fool like you will pay for taking the spot from my light!"

Master Chief just opens fire with his plasma rifle and says,

" The more they talk, the weaker they are."

This gets Fawful even madder and he flies erratically, before saying,

"Worthless bugs like you don't have enough style to know what true greatness is! Now, become road paste!"

He shoots both his plasma cannon and his Hydro cannon, but the elite member of the Titans is not only able to dodge the attacks, but throw a plasma grenade at Fawful in retaliation! However, the green foe uses his club attachment to swat it away and then grabs the soldier hard with his large mechanical hand! He then says,

"Now, time for you to taste your final moments, green tin can of annoyance! Gah!"

Fawful prepares to crush the Chief, but then Cloud steps in and, in a burst of speed, slices off the mechanical arm holding him! As Fawful flies back, Cloud gets in fighting stance and says,

"No more people will be lost to the likes of you! It's time we end this fun and stop Bowser from doing whatever crackpot idea he is up to."

This just causes Fawful to laugh even more and he says,

"Eeeyah, ha ha ha ha! I scoff at your dreams of stopping us! The power the forces helping us have is so great, they will sneeze you out like the germs you are! You are the idiots of foolishness! Such worthless little dreams will change nothing? Huh?"

The bad guy notices a vibration and turns around to see Ben is back up, and powering up! As his magic aura expands he says," Enough of this! I'll show you whose dreams are worthless. No matter how many freaks try and stop us, we will save this world! Now, time to end this."

Fawful gets a little nervous, but then says," Oh no, we can't have that. Even if you are an angry knight, I have too much firepower to lose!"

Ben just smiles and says," I'll admit you are armed to the teeth. In that case, time to call some back up. Multi Shadow clones!"

Ben casts a spell to create many copies of him. As two of his clones get behind him Fawful says,

"What trickery is this? It will not help you stop being crushed!"

Fawful fires off again and attacks the Ben group. However, with Ben having many versions of himself to cover his back, he is able to block and deflect the angry assault of Fawful. Then, to the green foe's dismay, he and his clones jump up and barrage him with blows! While he has many powerful gadgets, Fawful is not that durable by himself.

After being punched and kicked around like a ragtag doll for a while, Fawful tries to impale Ben with a lance that he has come out of his headgear!

However, Ben just slashes it in half with his Star Sword, and then slams his blade's hilt on the foe hard in the head!

This hits him hard and Fawful is sent flying to the ground, causing a large imprint. Ben lands on the ground for a moment and when he sees no movement he looks at Mario and says,

" So, think that was enough for him to get the message?"

Mario just shrugs and says," I don't know, he always was persistent like a cockroach. But, in any a case, we don't have too much time to waste, so let's a move!"

Ben nods and everyone prepares to blast open the front doors. But, at that moment, a large energy blast comes out of the hole Fawful made and would have blown Ben to bits, if it were not for his fast reaction time! A damaged and bruised Fawful emerges looking cross and says,

" I have max fury! Thinking that you could defeat me was a foolish thought! But, now you made me realize how annoying you can be! And that is why I will now deliver my final gift to you all!"

Yet another arm comes out of his headgear, and everyone is alarmed to see it's a giant bomb, with his face on it!

Cloud then says," How did he fit that in that thing? And is he crazy? He will blow himself up, along with us if he is keen on using a bomb that large!"

Mario then says," Well, he is crazy enough to do it."

Wyrmmon then says," I'll smash him before he has the chance!"

Fawful then hides behind his own bomb and says,"

Hold it, dragon, attack me once, and boom you all will go! Luckily for me I am wearing a bomb proof cape. You can do nothing now, but watch the last moments of your foolish shows of life! Now, time to go boom, Fink Rats! My final comeback is your last act! And now, the last joke ends, AH"

Just when he was about to hit the giant bomb to make it blow, all of a sudden, a giant flash appears and everyone sees Fawful and his house sized bomb frozen solid in ice! Ben then turns around and sees that the man responsible for it was Blumiere! The man with the white hat tips it before saying,

"Sorry for not saying anything first. But, I thought it would be wise to fire first and explain later."

Mario then smiles and says," Nice work! Alright, let's send him far away, before he can do any unnecessary exploding."

Ben then winds up his fist and says,"How about a team effort?"

Mario then takes out his hammer and says,

" Ready when you guys are."

Ben, Mario, and Wyrmmon all charge at the large block of ice. Then, at the same time Mario slams it with his hammer, Ben punches it with his fist infused with magic energy and Wyrmmon headbutts it hard. The combined force sends the iceberg Fawful flying, and lands right into one of the magma streams around the castle.

A few seconds later, it seems Fawful's own bomb blew up in his face, as a giant magma geyser erupts from the stream! It's not clear if Fawful is dead, but everyone can hear a loud

" FURY! "

being echoed from somewhere in the area and Ben then sees a part of his headgear land on the bridge.

Ben then takes a deep breath and says," Well, you don't find nuts that crazy every day. Still, glad that's over with. Now, onto the main event! Hope Bowser had his castle cleaned, because it's about to be a bit messed up!"

Cloud goes up to Ben and says," Hold on, Ben. We still don't know the status of Doug, James, Yoshi, Geno and the others."

Ben then gets worried and says,

"Oh, right! A lot of Bowser's guys went after us. Even that large Mega Borg rip off. I hope they did not get overwhelmed."

All of a sudden he hears a voice say,"What, are you kidding? Come on buddy, it's insulting to think I can't handle such jokers!"

Ben and everyone then turn around to see Doug, James and the others all walking down from the end of Rainbow Road! Ben then runs up to them and says," You all did it! Glad to see everyone is okay Oh wait, were there not more of those salvation soldiers with you?"

James looks down and says," That Smithy was a little more powerful than I thought. I even had to resort to using my new power. But, in the end, I showed him the power of the Quincy."

Doug punches the air and says,

"The bad guys can throw whatever dirty tricks they have, we will just kick them harder!"

Cloud sees that everyone is there and says,' Well, now we are at least altogether at the castle. Alright, let's go in and end this, before whatever that thing is over there starts, huh?"

With a moment of irony, everyone hears the ground shake, and the large black monolith glows with red energy at the top! It seems it's finally fully activated, as the energy drill at the bottom blasts into the ground! Everyone can then see the ground is shaking and Luigi says,

"Oh no! It's too late! We're all doomed!"

Geno says,"Calm down, we still have time. However, not much of it. It's clear whatever thing Bowser set up, it has to be shut down fast."

Mario then says,

"Alright, then let's a go! We will just stop Bowser and force him to stop right now! "

Cloud looks at the device, which is as large as the castle and says,

"I am not sure we can burst through the fortress defenses and all the minions Bowser set up in enough time. Yes, the only way to have enough time is if we split up."

Ben stops in his tracks and looks uneasy before he says," Are you sure, Cloud sensei? Cloud puts his sword away and says,

"Yeah, it's the best course of action. I think I will go, you could say I have experience in shutting down large reactors. And, I believe you all are skilled enough to leave the castle in your hands for now. After all, you four have proven to be true Enji Knights now. Heh, you know you don't really have to see me as your superior."

Ben smiles and says,"

Maybe not officially, but for all the training and all that other stuff you taught me. And for sticking with me as an apprentice, even when I did not look to be so promising a warrior at first, you will always be one of my mentors, along with my cousin Max. And you're right, we can handle Bowser, even if he powers up a little more. After Xehamaru, someone on his level is not so bad. Err, no offense guys. "

Mario chuckles and says,"

It's okay, Bowser has not really been a serious threat for a while now, more like that annoying next door neighbor that never learns his lesson. Still, if anything, he is quite persistent. Oh well, time to kick shell again! "

After the rest of Mario's gang nods in agreement, Master Chief walks up to Cloud and says,

"Captain Strife, please allow me and my remaining commandos to follow you. Many of my men here are skilled and equipped in the demolition of such structures. Having us will hasten the objectives."

Cloud then looks at the monolith to the left continuing to glow brighter, looks back at the soldier and says,

"Alright, it makes sense. Just try and keep up with me, because I am not going to slow down. Time for another bombing mission. Well, squad 7, you all know what to do. As soon as this is taken care of, I will join you at once. Be careful, and good luck."

Cloud salutes his team, and the others do the same, before Cloud surrounds himself with magic energy and runs at top speed to the Zannacross Monolith of judgment in the distance, while Master Chief and his remaining Salvation commandos follow him. Ben looks at the front doors to Bowser's castle and says to the others " Alright everyone, ready to do a little home cleaning?"

Doug says," Always!"

* * *

Finally, with, for the moment, no Koopa or other evil foes out to attack, they press through the giant double doors. When they enter, Ben sees a giant hallway with ledges that fall into magma lakes on both sides, with pillars of fire emerging from the walls to barbecue any poor sap that walks there in intervals! If that's not enough, the gang can see that the ceiling is tipped with spikes! The room is rounded off with a carpet and two statues of Bowser himself, and this is only the front entrance! Ben notices it's hot in here and uses his magic energy to cool himself down before saying,

" Man, Bowser sure knows how to make people feel unwelcomed. Oh well, looks like there is no one here to greet us. Hello? It's the plumbers, we came to fix the sinks, and clean out the gutters of evil idiots!"

Yoshi then looks around nervously and says,"Bowser always has booby traps all over, so Yoshi thinks it's a good idea to be careful."

James then says," It's to be expected, I guess. Still, this will slow down our progress."

Doug just walks down the hall and says,

"Oh, relax. So he has some more traps for us, huh? Well, let's just charge on in at full throttle and blow them all away! Heh, they must all be cowards! There is not even anyone to meet us at the entrance!" Ben says," I guess Doug is right, it's not like we are trying to be stealthy.

Hey, what the?"

Ben sees that as Doug is walking down, there is a large shadow over him. Ben then looks up, and sees a massive stone spiked Thwomp monster, as big as most of the room hovering above! And when Doug walks past it, its eyes open!

Ben then gets a alarmed before he turns to his pal," Um, Doug? You might want to look above you!"

Doug then looks confused and looks up, and says,

" WHOA! Not cool, oh man! "

Just as Doug sees the Thwomp, it descends to crush him. With no time to dodge, Doug braces himself and, as it lands on him, he readies to catch it. However, the massive Thwomp weighs tons, and even with all his strength, Doug is having trouble lifting it off him. Ben notices Doug is having trouble and dashes over to help him get it off, and he is soon followed by Mario, Luigi and DK. Working together, they are able to match the power of the Thwomp and, with a combined push, throw it off them, and through the front doors!

The massive Thwomp lands with an equally massive thud on the bridge and, when they are sure nothing else is about to fall on them, Blumiere says,

" Well, I do believe rash actions like that would best be avoided, unless any of us would like to lose our heads."

Doug just chuckles nervously and says," Heh, sorry about that. Guess the traps are a little better than I expected them to be."

James then sighs and says," Now is not the time to be arrogant, Doug. Who knows what else is waiting for us. It's best we move before they stop hesitating. Huh? Oh great."

Just after that, everyone can hear a lot of footsteps heading their way. And if that's not bad enough, out of the walls come Bullet Bill Blasters and newly added automatic laser turrets! As Ben sees a rain of attacks heading his way he says,

" Hey, no need to shoot the mailman! Ah, whatever. Time to begin!"

Ben and the others charge through the attacks and fight their way through the castle. Standing in their way are all the usual annoyances of Mario.

They fight through the poor Goomba and Koopa soldiers stationed to hopelessly try and stop them. They also encounter the tougher troops of the Koopa king like the terrapins, Piranha Plants of various sizes, the Magi Koopas and the various Hammer brothers and even some of the more rarer of the Koopa King's troops like the Charging Chucks and the large spiky Tap-Tap.

As if that was not enough, Bowser also has the Necrocalcous and some Sithantos war machines lying in wait for our heroes. However, even with the additional forces from the empire of darkness, Mario and co knew their world was on the line and showed them how hard they fought to protect what they held dear to them. Not wanting to be left out, Ben and the rest of squad 7 fight just as valiantly

. After going through room after room, trap through trap, maze through maze, and luckless minion after another,he approaches the bridge and says, " Now that's a bad palace design. Why add a bridge when you're inside? Must be a trap."

Wyrmmon says," Don't worry, boss. I'll test the bridge, and, if it is a trap and falls down, I'll just fly you all over."

All of a sudden, they all hear a large laugh, and they can tell it's coming from above, as the voice shouts ," Gra har har har! Don't worry; this bridge is the one that's not going to fall! Welcome esteemed pests! I have been expecting you all! And most of all you, Mario!"

Everyone knows it's clear that Bowser is talking to them, and sure enough, the red haired spiked shelled long time foe of the Mario brothers jumps down to the floor and roars loudly! He then sharply shouts,

" Well, well, like I did not see this coming! Looks like you can't but help and run to your dooms! Oh well, if you really want to die today, then I'll be happy to destroy you all for good!"

Mario gets annoyed as he responds with,

" Bowser! Enough is enough! You have gone a too far this time! Why are you doing all this?"

Bowser just laughs before he grasps his fists and eagerly answers with,

" Why? To do what I have been trying to do for years! World domination!"

Luigi then looks disturbed as he responds by saying," This is much nastier than your usual schemes. But now, me, my bro, and everyone else are going to flatten this newest master plan right now."

Bowser then laughs out a harsh,' Bah, you wish, losers! Nothing is going to stop me this time! I have the ultimate power on my side!"

Yoshi wags his tongue out at his long time foe and snaps back with a defiant,

" You always talk big, Bowser! But you can't fool us! Even Princess Peach was able to defeat you, you can't expect Yoshi to be scared of you anymore. You're just a big bully!"

Bowser just gets mad and stomps the ground so hard the floor shakes before snorting out a vicious, "Bah, that only happened because I was playing nice with her! This time it's not a game, this time you all are going to see just how vicious I can really be! That Enji sidelining me a few weeks ago during the invasion of Neo Arcadia really ticked me off! No one disses the king of koopas and gets away with it! But I see that I have an even better guy to get my revenge on.

You're that kid from before when me and K rool invaded Peach's castle last year, with the help of that Vile dude, right? Seems you built up quite the name for yourself. Jackpot! When I crush both the mustache loser brothers and the Enji that beat Xehamaru, everyone in the universe will respect my power!"

Ben just gets into fighting stance and calmly says, " You're delusional to think after surviving Xehamaru and all the dark magical power he held, that I would allow myself to lose to the likes of you! You're making a big mistake, Bowser; if you have any brain at all, you will surrender now before it's too late. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to make it the last mistake you ever make."

Geno then walks in front of Ben and sternly says, " Bowser, despite what you keep thinking about yourself, I know deep in your heart you're not truly evil. You helped me and Mario defeat Smithy to save Star Road and this world. You also allied with him to stop the void from absorbing this galaxy. Can't you see that by siding with the agents of the god of all darkness, you're fighting for someone that is just using you?"

Bowser just laughs and says,

"Ah, so you came back to help dollboy? Piff, you all are such suckers! I did not help you dorks because I liked you! Smithy, the Shadow Queen, those annoying Shrooms and their freaky queen, nuts like Cackletta, Fawful, and Dimentio! All those clowns kept trying to mess with my turf!

But the Zannacross Empire is different. Xehamaru knew I was a man whose strength was to be respected and offered me a piece of his pie. The guys who took over are the same, and I dig that. As long as I help them revive their big boss of theirs, I get to control the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of this world under his banner. And you know that sounds good to me! Ruling the whole universe sounds a little too busy to run. I'll be happy just controlling this planet absolutely! So what if it's an era of darkness? As they say, whatever works!"

Mario then takes a deep breath before the plumber firmly says," Bowser, I don't understand how you can side with these maniacs. But if you insist on siding with them, I will defeat you once more, to rescue the princess! Where are you keeping her?"

Bowser then snorts out a gruff,"That's a stupid question to ask! It's not like it will matter when you're nothing more than burnt charcoal! Alright, it's time. I swear, this will be the last time we fight Mario! And this time I will be the one to have ultimate victory! Now, it's time I destroy you all!"

Bowser takes out not one, but two cursed seal crystals from his shell and absorbs them! Now filled with the power of the dark side, the symbol of the Necrocalcous appears on his forehead, his eyes glow red and an aura of darkness envelops him! If that's not enough, he grows to twice his size! Bowser then gives off a large roar, and Ben is shocked that the power from the Koopa king is great enough to push everyone back!

He then says, "Man, he really is taking this seriously. I guess that means we will too!"

Ben and the others all power up and the battle begins. Bowser starts off blasting them all with a stream of powerful fire! James tries to cancel it with a high level ice spell, but he is shocked to see it get melted by the power of Bowser's heat! Bowser then says,

" HA! You can't beat me with that kind of weak magic anymore! I have truly become invincible! And this time I mean it! Here, let me give you a taste of my power, punks! Its go time!"

Bowser retracts himself into his spiked shell and begins spinning fast. He then charges at the group to try and impale them with his shell!

Ben and Doug are able to grab Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and DK and jump high in the air to avoid it, and land on the other side of the bridge fast enough to avoid the attack.

Geno, James, and the former count, all attack the charging king with their attacks. But even a Geno blast from Geno, a few energy arrows from James, and a gravity blast from Blumiere just bounces off his shell ! Bowser slams into the other side of the room as he gets back out of his shell. He then snorts and says,

" Not going to make this easy, huh? Fine! I want you to see that even throwing everything you've got at me will still not be good enough!" Mario says," Mama mia! This is going to be a doozy. And, talk about an ironic location."

Ben says ," What do you mean, Mario?"

Mario says,"This room we are fighting in. It looks like the place where Luigi and I first faced off against this stubborn Koopa."

Bowser hears them and chuckles before saying,"

Ah yes, that's right. All those years ago, when I first went for my totally great plan to make Princess Peach Toadstool mine and rule over the Mushroom kingdom. Everything was going great until you two annoying plumbers just could not mind your own business and went after me, even after I had all those decoy castles! But you would not stay down, and thanks to one idiot minion leaving an Ax near a bridge, you made me look like a fool! Well that's not going to happen today! No axes or switches here, you're mine!"

Ben looks at the bridge, then at Bowser and grins before saying,

"Um, Bowser, you're forgetting something."

Bowser looks confused and says," No, I didn't, everything is foolproof today! Gar?"

He then sees Ben take out his Star Sword and prepare to slash at the bridge and he says,

"Hey, no fair, that's cheating! Not again!"

Bowser charges at Ben, but it's too late, and with one wide slash he slices into the bridge and causes it to fall, with Bowser on it! Everyone has made it onto the other side in time and they all see Bowser fall into the lava pit! Mario just sighs and says,

"What can I tell you? He never learns."

DK pounds his chest and says," Well, that should keep him on his toes for a while. Let's find where K Rool and the rest of the jokers working for him are and slam some sense into them, so we can go home!"

Everyone nods, but just as they are going to climb up the stairway, they hear a loud roar that says,

" YOU'RE ALL NOT GOING ANYWHERE! "

Everyone turns around and is shocked to see Bowser jump out of the pit covered in an aura of darkness! He lands with a large thud that cracks the ground he was on.

Though smoke is coming out of his ears, he still looks okay and growls out a angry,

" Give me some credit! I am way too powerful to be defeated so easily now!"

Ben gives a confident grin and with his free hand makes a beckoning gesture before he wryly reacts with," Well, if you keep coming back, you will just keep getting knocked until you stay down."

Bowser just clutches his claws and snarls," OH, bring it! The more you think you can toss me aside the more I can't wait to see you with your face glued to the wall! I'll plow through anything that tries to stop me! Time to have some pancakes of light!"

Bowser jumps high into the air, and prepares to do his trade mark ground pound attack at Ben and Mario.

Luckily they are able to dodge in time, and as Bowser collides with the floor, he hits it so hard that he falls through it Mario Bros 3 style!

The group of hero's soon all hear Bowser yell out , " OH, COME ON!"

After a few seconds they hear a large thud, and everyone has those anime sweat drops fall from their faces. Ben then looks down the hole his enemy made before he reacts with," Err, well he kept his word at plowing through anything in his way."

Yoshi then chuckles before he adds a chipper ,

"Bowser does not have much luck. But then again, he is a baddie, so he deserves it."

James shrugs before reacting with," Come on, let's get going. I doubt he is really gone, but hopefully that will knock him out long enough for us to make it to where the Princess is being held. Huh?"

All of a sudden, the group hears a loud buzzing noise, and then, from out of the hole, comes Bowser riding on his Koopa Clown car!

His vehicle has expanded to fit his own increased size and the horned foe snorts before he furiously shouts," Sorry to ruin your fun, but I don't plan on being knocked out anytime soon! It pays off to have your ride on standby, huh? See I did think things out this time loser bros!"

Ben is dumbfounded and says," You mean you're the one who rides that thing? I remember using that to escape this castle last time and I thought one of his kids rode it! You know clowns are not the best way of making an imposing ride."

Luigi flinches at this remark before he fearfully says,"What, are you kidding? Clowns are some of the scariest stuff out there! Why just last night I had that nightmare again."

He then shudders and says," Ah, too many pies!"

Mario shakes his bro and says,

"Keep it together, Luigi, now is not the time!"

Bowser sneers at this before he lashes back with," Bah, like fashion challenged clowns know what good fashion sense is. But enough of that, it's time I get back to getting my barbecue ready! All right, lets try this again! Its go time!"

Bowser blasts powerful fire balls at the group, but Ben is able to defect those coming his way with his sword and the Mario bros are able to smash the rest back with their hammers. Bowser sees this is not working and goes for a different tactic. He flies right above the wielder of the Star Sword , flies upside-down, and defies logic by throwing a massive bowling ball at Ben! Ben just manages to avoid being hit and the bowling ball goes on to crush the floor!

Ben then says," Giant bowling balls? Where does he fit them? Oh, never mind, your unorthodox attacks will not get let you get the jump on me! I'll show you what the power of the one chosen to save the universe from the ultimate darkness!"

Bowser strokes back his hair and says," I may not be able to get the jump on you, but if so, I'll just bowl a strike to smash you pin heads!"

He throws not one, but two giant bowling balls at the heroes! However, this time, the good guys are ready, and Doug and DK run up and both use their power to grab the balls! Doug then says,"Hey, I'm all for a strike, but you're throwing the ball the wrong way! Alright then, I guess I just have to be the bumper!"

DK nods and says,"

I always do like rolling things along! "

The Enji and the gorilla both gather strength and punch the two round objects hard, right in the way of Bowser! The Koopa King panics and tries to fly out of the way, but his ride is not fast enough, and he gets hit with his own attacks! His Clown car is now flying out of control and he says,"

Hey, watch it! I just remolded the place! Now it's time I settle this for the last time! Whoa! Bah, stupid ride, stabilize already! I knew I should have gotten the new model! You guys just stay there for a sec and I'll be ready to pound and roast you!"

James sees Bowser trying to get his ride under control and just sighs and says,

"Enough, time you go bother someone else so we can finish the mission."

James aims and fires a barrage of energy arrows at the clown car, damaging it further and causing the engines to go nuts! It then blasts off into the nearest wall, with a screaming Bowser on it! As he blasts out of control to some other part of the castle, he shouts,

" You think you can get rid of me this easily! Yeah, right! Just wait till I get my hands on you cheaters! I'll tear you all to pieces for messing with the King of cool! AH!"

Bowser is gone, for the moment. But everyone knows it's only a matter of time and Ben says,

"Well, at least this gives use some time."

Geno then looks at the staircase and says,"I doubt that this will keep Bowser down for long. But perhaps we can use the time we gain from this to hurry and rescue Peach."

Mario says," Alright, then, let's pick up the pace!" Everyone hurries up the stairway and Ben thinks to himself,

"Well, this mission is going on course, more or less. I wonder how Cloud Sensei is doing with that thing. With Bowser so bent on crushing Mario and me, most of his forces are likely to be in the castle. Even if there are still people guarding that Imperial machine, I doubt any of them will be a match for Cloud Sensei.

Oh well, no point worrying about what can't be controlled. Time to focus on slashing my way to the end of the castle! Here I come! "

Ben and everyone finish climbing up the seemingly endless stairs and reach the second floor of the castle, with more minions like Boom Boms and Raizor rhinos, among others, waiting for them! As the next round of foe smashing begins, let's check on Cloud and his group for the moment.

* * *

It seems the former first class SOLDIER has just managed to reach the entrance to the Monolith of Judgment and Master Chief and the other soldiers are not too far behind, thanks to stealing some hover bikes from the opposition. Cloud feels the ground shake and sees the drill at the bottom tearing into the planet. Master Chief then walks up to the spiky haired warrior and says,"Well, what way should we enter? Normally I would advise going through the front gate. But who knows what chain reactions could be caused by trying to blow up a section unevenly.

Cloud sighs and says," I see your point. Well, might as well unlock the front door, the hard way."

Cloud takes out his " First Sword" sword and charges at the gates to slice it, only to be repelled by a barrier around the device! He then says," I see this is going to take more effort than I thought."

Master Chief then takes out his rocket launcher, while the other soldiers do the same, and he says,

" Step back, we will blast the doors open. Fire now!"

They all blast their missiles at the doors and they cause an explosion! However, when the smoke clears, the doors still stand.

Cloud then says,"Well, I guess I will have to put more power into my next attack. Sigh, I was hoping to save some power for the real fights. Oh well. Stand back."

Master Chief sees Cloud beginning to power up his magic aura and he says," Wait, I think we can try one more thing before that. Well, scan this place over Cortana and see if you can pick up any weakness in the defense program."

The Spartan soldier goes over to the control module around the front doors and takes a disk out of his helmet and puts it into the computer. Moments later, a data screen appears in front of it, and the image of a woman appears before Cortana says,

"Well, it seems that this is interesting. It seems the defenses were already breached, and then this barrier was set up by the intruder to keep anyone else out!"

This surprises Cloud and he says," What? Who would do that, a minion of the imperial forces? Never mind, what is more important is, can you open the barrier?"

The AI nods and says,

"It was set up hastily. I don't think they were expecting any resistance. Too bad, just a sec."

Cortanan succeeds in hacking the shield's program and it goes down.

Cloud then steels himself and says," Alright, let's move out. And, be quick, we don't have much time!"

Cloud dashes into the machine and expects a few monsters waiting for him, only to be shocked that he is half right!

Cloud sees two giant ball and chain monsters called Chain Chomps barking loudly. The only thing is that someone seems to have already been here, and tied the two guard dogs, of sorts, together like shoelaces! As they see Master Chief and the others run into the area, they both lunge to chomp into the intruders, only to slam into each other and are knocked out! As they land on the ground, Master Chief says to Cloud

,"You Enji did not send another member without telling us, did you?"

Cloud then says,

"No, I assure you. Whoever this guy is, he is not with us. He must be the bounty hunter they said they hired to protect them. Well, in any case, it's clear he is good. Time to see how good."

They all move forward. On the way, Cloud sees several soldiers of the legion of the Covenant that joined the Zannacross Empire on their way through, and, they are already dead.

Cloud sees severed body parts of Elites, Brunts, Grunts, and Jackals all over the hallways. Cloud also sees severed body parts of a group of multi colored group of warriors with axes, and while Cloud does not know it they are the corpses of the Axim Rangers, who's revival seems to have have been cut short.

As they move on, Cloud begins to hear screaming, and various laser blasts! He then says to Master Chief," It seems our guest has just arrived here a little while ago, and is not making a good first impression."

Master Chief then readies his gun and says," Your orders?"

Cloud looks straight ahead and says,

"Be ready, this is going to get ugly."

Cloud and the others then look around the corner of the next room, and see a large room with several computers that seems to be the main control room. They also see several Elites and Hunters blasting at what appears to be nothing!

However, Cloud then sees that, in an instant, half of them get slashed in half! Cloud then sees that a figure is in the room that is almost completely invisible, with only a trace of a outline able to be seen. Cloud then sees the remaining Hunters fire at the fighter with their fuel rod guns, but only disintegrates the corpses of their comrades!

The fighter then responds by firing two energy sword waves that destroy the remaining hunters! He lands on the center computer and becomes visible, revealing he is Janus!

The Bounty hunter has his twin shoulder blades retract and he looks at the main screen. He does not seem to notice Cloud and co yet, because he just turns around and looks at the data before saying," Well, looks like that took care of the guards.

Alright, let's blow this joint, so I can get off this rock. I went here to have a nice vacation, but looks like I will have to go to some planet even further away. Now, let's see what's the best way to blow this up without blowing me up is."

As he proceeds to read the readout, Cloud thinks to himself with,

"_I remember that profile, and it matches with what Ben told me. So this is Janus, the second most deadliest Bounty Hunter, besides Samus Aran. That is one of the last of the Zandalorin's. It seems he is here to collect a bounty. He is unpredictable, but at the moment we have the same desires. Maybe we can work together for now. First, Huh? What the?_"

Cloud is caught off guard when he sees Master Chief and the other salvation soldiers have stormed into the room. They all point their guns at Janus!

It seems that the Bounty hunter knows they are there, but does not bother to turn around. All he says, while typing in the screen, is,"

So boys, got some nerve to come out and play, huh? But how rude, didn't your mothers tell you it's not nice to shoot a man when his back is turned?"

Cloud runs up to them and says,"

What are you doing? I said not to just rush in! And we are not even sure he is an enemy!"

Master Chief aims for the head of Janus and says,

"Sorry, Cloud. But this guy has been a priority target for a while now. He has been spotted breaking into several Titan's bases and has attacked our forces several times. He must be arrested or terminated. Hear this bounty hunter, you are going to have one chance to surrender. I suggest you take it. "

Janus just chuckles and says," You want to play? Hope you know what you're in for soldier, because I don't play nice."

Cloud gets in front of them and says,"

Now is not the time for this, Chief! Our priorities are to save this world. He may be one who needs to be brought to justice, but right now, fighting him when time is short, is a big mistake! Stand down!"

Master Chief cocks his gun and while his men do the same he says," Sorry, but I can't. Taking down Janus was a priority order from Kira himself. Fire!"

All the soldiers fire their automatic plasma rifles at Janus. But, in a flash Janus, appears on the leftmost commando's gun with one foot! He then says,

"You Titan snobs are so lame. You blindly follow your orders like dogs. Really so eager to die? Then the Terror of Death will grant your wish!"

The soldier he is standing on takes out a spare blaster pistol and says

,"You're the dog, you lousy rebel scum! For the sake of bringing justice to the Lylat Kingdom, die! AH!"

Just as he is about to fire, in an instant, his arm is chopped off by the retracted shoulder blade of Janus! As the soldiers of the Salvation unit screams out in pain, Janus says,

"What a drag, you guys are so pathetic. But, I don't like getting shot at, and that means you're through!"

In a blur, Janus slices the soldier he was standing on in half, and then a moment later kills the others firing on him with ease!

Only Master Chief and Cloud remain standing from the swift brutal assault of Janus! Master Chief then jumps back and takes out his rocket launcher. He then says," You monster, I won't let a selfish punk get away with doing this to my men!"

He then fires the missile, only for Janus to knock it into the ceiling with one hand! He then shrugs and says,

" Hey, don't blame me. You shot first, so blame yourself! Sigh, you military guys always think you can blame others for your own incompetence. Well, time you get what's coming to you!"

Janus then goes to slash the chief's head off, but Cloud flash steps in front of his ally and blocks the killing blow with such force, it creates a shock wave that rocks the room!

Janus then says," Well, want to die with him?"

Cloud has his eyes blaze with anger before he responds with," I will not allow you to kill anymore. They may have not acted right, but I won't let you take out your anger!"

Janus jumps back and cracks his neck and rasps out a wry,"Ah, that's right, you're Captain Cloud Strife of squad 7. Heh, and you're also the one who is Captain of that silly Ben Auro guy."

Cloud then nods and says," That's right. Ben saw you when he was at SR-388. Apparently you were seen attacking some of the Dark Enji. Seems you like having everyone annoyed at you."

Janus gives a cocky shrug before he responds with a confident,"

I admit, I don't like being bothered with things like allegiances. It's a drag having to be weighed down. I heard you're good, Cloud, let's see if you're good enough to get me to feel alive."

He powers up his aura and Cloud does the same.

Cloud tries to keep calm as he then says, "This is a waste of time. Both of us are here to shut down this thing. I prefer not to fight you at this time."

Janus chuckles before he coyly retorts with," I admit I have more pressing things to do. How about you just stand aside? Let me blow up this joint and give some idiot soldiers what they deserve and I'll be on my way"

Cloud takes out another blade from within and says, "I can't let you do that. I have a job to do as well. And I won't let you just get away, after what you did."

* * *

Janus then looks at Cloud and says,

" Man, your serious about this, huh? Alright then, let's see how good you really are, First Class Soldier!"

Janus motions to attack Cloud and the Enji readies himself. However, when it looks like the bounty hunter is going to slash, all of a sudden, he disappears! Cloud then sees images of Janus laughing all around the room!

Cloud then says," Afterimages, huh? If you think you can afford to play games with me, you're going to find yourself gravely mistaken."

He sensed where the real Janus is and slashes at him, and it seems he guessed right, as it was the real Janus! The bounty hunter blocks with his shoulder blade and as the force of collision causes a shock-wave

Janus says," Ah, not bad. I see you're not one of those lame guys who paid to get where they are. Good, then this will be a fun mission after all!"

Cloud then glares at Janus and says," You really are something. The fate of this world hangs in the balance and you're just taking this like a crush ride. "

Janus then says," Hey, I did come here for a vacation till these Zannacross zealots came crashing into town. But it's not all bad, now I can get enough money to pay for that upgrade I was working for a month sooner!"

Cloud then says," You bounty hunters are pieces of work, all that talent and you only think about helping yourself. I won't let your carelessness for the universe put the people of this planet in jeopardy!"

He then jumps into the air to attack with a diving slash. But Janus is too fast, and by the time Cloud lands his large sword down, it only slashes an electrical wire.

Cloud then raises his blade just in time to block a furious assault of strikes that press him back to the wall! He then tries to take out a second sword and tries to break through his foes' defenses. But Janus then slashes the ground to create some sparks that block the Enji's vision.

Even though Cloud can't see at the moment, he knows Janus will try and land a killing blow and quickly slashes to the side, only to feel his leg is slashed! He grunts in pain, but recovers faster and jumps up a level. Janus then jumps up to the highest level of the room and stares down at Cloud. He then laughs and says,

" Oh please, don't bother telling your hypocritical views of justice to me, Enji. I have seen this war from the beginning. And you can't expect me to by your garbage!"

As Cloud uses a cure spell to heal his injury, he says," You may not have a high opinion of the Enji Knights, but while you may think of us as people that spoil your fun, we exist to protect the people of the universe from those that try and have their way at any cost. And right now the people of this world need us to protect them from Bowser and the Zannacross Empire!"

Janus just laughs even louder and says,"

Oh, you guys are always good with your little cover stories. But, if you so called warriors of light really care so much about peace and freedom for the cosmos, tell me this. Why is it that for all the planets that you guys kick the Zeon forces out of, they are then controlled by Lylat garrisons and mostly from the Titans?"

Cloud finishes healing his injury and jumps up to meet Janus at ground level and says,"

Don't twist things around. Of course we keep troops stationed on liberated worlds. It helps them recover the loss and damages they took. "

It seems this strikes a chord with Janus and he powers up so much in anger that his magic energy gives off enough pressure to push Cloud back! His blades glow and he says,

"Oh, really? If that's the case, then how come the Titans take control of whatever they like in the name of universal security? And why do they arrest anyone for the slightest protest? If they are just trying to help rebuild then, why did they poison whole countries, killing millions for not going with their wills?"

Cloud pauses for a moment before he gets mad and says,"

I don't know what could possibly make you think that. The Enji would never allow such actions. Yes, the Titan's Special forces under the command of commander Kira are very harsh. They don't always act with the best of manners. But all of their actions are to secure justice to all. Grand Master Myers of, all people, would know if his son was leading a fanatic military group that killed countries."

Janus then gives out a cold laugh and says, " Heh, I guess it's true what they say. The Enji are just as oblivious as the rest to what is really going on in planets not important enough to get major attention. You want to know how I know the real face of the Titans? The world of my race, the people of Zandolor, were one of the first that found out what happened when Kira decided to deliver an "act of judgment."

Cloud is taken back by this and says," What are you trying to pull? Your home world was severely damaged by an asteroid. There were even live videos of the Lylat forces trying to prevent its fall! Just because they miscalculated how large it would be, it does not mean you have to hold this vendetta against the Lylat Kingdom!"

Janus gives another bitter chuckle before he darkly retorts with," Man, you really are all so gullible, it's pathetic! Kira staged the images you saw. While the public sees Kira regret his miscalculation, he was really blasting whole cities into dust and poisoning the rest of the planet to assure no survivors! I was one of the few who survived his treachery, and I won't let any of you hypocrites get away!"

Cloud 's resolve wavers as he looks down and then says," Kira, did he really do that? He always was committed to the path of justice, at any cost. But, even he has his limits on what he would do. I might not know all the answers, but right now I know that this world is in danger. And I won't let you endanger innocent lives. Now, get out of my way!"

Cloud throws an energy sword wave beam at Janus. This gets Janus to respond by jumping into the air, and, in midair, his energy begins to surround him and he says,"

Oh, please. Like that is really going to work on me. Come on, try harder or all you're going to do is bore me!

Shadow Shuriken storm! "

Janus throws a single large Zandalor Shuriken. While it seems basic enough, it then glows, and an instant later it multiplies, until it becomes a rainstorm of sharp objects heading for Cloud! As they all begin to glow with magic energy, intensifying their lethal power, Cloud tries to slash back the ones aiming for him. But they just are redirected back at Cloud by Janus's power!

The bounty hunter then says," Tsc, no use running. They will just keep at you till you're in pieces. Well, Cloud, guess your biography will have to end here! "

Cloud says," No, I don't plan on dying any time soon. However, much of what you said is true I don't plan on letting you beat me! Finishing Touch!"

Cloud then powers up his energy even more and creates a light on his sword. He then jumps in the air and uses his power to throw a funnel of rising air that sucks up all the Shuriken, and blow them all back at Janus' direction! Knowing he does not have time to dodge them all at such speed, Janus, in an instant, fires a double X shaped energy wave blast that destroys the sharp objects heading his way, while the rest go onto slices through the walls and keep going on outside!

Janus then says," Well, you're quite resourceful, but you're kidding if you think you can ruin my fun! Huh, what? "

Janus is shocked that Cloud is already attacking with a lunging slash for the torso. Janus deflects it just in time, but the force of impact pushes him to his knees! Cloud then says," I think you think the Enji are just blind pushovers. Let me show you how wrong you are!"

He then swiftly kicks Janus in the chest and he is knocked back ! Cloud then goes and jumps into the air once more. And as he charges up his magic energy, he says," Look, I don't know what your deal is, Janus. But I have a job to do. And if you won't get out of my way, then I will force you to! Time I show you just how strongly I will fight for these people. Meteor Rain!"

Cloud then twirls his sword and jumps into the air, before blasting Janus with his level three limit break, a group of energy meteors! The bounty hunter does not have time to dodge, and the blasts hits him dead on with a explosion that shakes the room!

Thankfully, though, they were not near any of the major gear, so no meltdowns have to be worried about for now. As the smoke rises up, Cloud says,

" His energy is still strong, I know that's not enough to defeat you. Still, your skills are almost on the same page as Sephiroth and me. Too bad you waste your talents for your selfish needs. You would make a good Enji. Huh?"

All of a sudden, Cloud sees a spear coming his way! He sidesteps to the left, but he is shocked to see it break open to reveal an energy web! The web hits Cloud and hurls him to the nearest wall! At once, the web shocks him with painful jolts of energy, to prevent him from breaking free. And, at each corner, is a smaller spear to keep the web and him pinned. Cloud then sees out of the smoke, emerged Janus.

While his armor is smoking from that last attack from Cloud, he seems mostly unhurt. He then walks right up to Cloud and smugly says,

"Heh, I see how that Ben kid was able to hold his own. You're not too bad of a warrior to train with. Still, you are dealing with one of the top warriors in space. So don't feel too bad that you can't keep up with me. Tsc, you know for someone who is supposed to be a squad leader, you don't seem to be very good at it. That sap Ben Auro was all alone, except for Samus on SR-388, till that other squad happened to drop in to bust some Space Pirates.

And now you're not covering your teammates backs yet again. Just another example of Enji hypocrisy. All your talk about honor, and you let them go off on their own, without a second thought, huh? What a joke!"

This gets Cloud mad and he sharply says, "

You seem to be fond of judging, when you don't know all the facts! Ben was warped onto SR-388 by a malfunction. I would never abandon a teammate and a friend like that. And I have not done so now either. Right now Ben, James, Doug and Wyrmmon are helping Mario and his friends fight Bowser and the rest of his men. They are all true Enji Knights now. And I trust in their abilities to get the job done while I handle this."

Janus laughs once more and has his net shock Cloud again, before wryly saying," Man, you're really a piece of work! You almost could pass as a decent guy! But you're a fool. Depending on others is for idiots. I survived because I knew the only person in the universe you can really count on is yourself. "

Cloud then says," I use to think like that. But then I learned that it's not weakness to trust others, it's true strength to trust in others. I see someone like you can't understand such a concept. "

Janus just cracks his neck and he says," Man, what a drag. I am wasting time talking to you. Sigh, I guess there is no choice then. I really am not a guy who gets his jollies by killing. However, I also hate to have people keep pestering me. Guess there is only one option then!"

Janus then surrounds himself with magic energy and he forms it into an energy blast! He then says,

"You're a good fighter, Cloud Strife, and maybe even a decent guy. But you, like your teammates, are way over your head. All that honor and dream stuff you Enji talk about is a joke. And it became old old a long time ago! Maybe in the next world you will understand how much of a moron you are! Goodbye, Howling Gale Cannon!"

Janus fires a powerful dark blue colored energy blast that heads right for Cloud! But, as the spiky haired warrior sees his life flash through his eyes, he remembers all his friends and says,"

No! Dying now will sadden too many people I care about. And besides, I am not fond of dying much myself. That's why you're not beating me! "

Cloud digs deep into the depths of his power and unleashes everything he has! This outburst of magic energy is enough to blast off the energy web and he then fires a double sword beam attack with his two swords at Janus's Howling Gale Cannon energy beam.

The two blasts collide with such force that both fighters are blown back! The blast cancels each other out, and the resulting mess of energy blasts through the ceiling as well as blasts out any remaining lights. Janus jumps back and sees Cloud back at his fighting stance ready to resume the fight and the bounty hunter then says,

" Heh, you're really not going to make this easy, huh? "

Cloud says," Sorry, not in the mood. Still, I can see you're not really evil. Why do you persist on causing so much havoc?"

Janus just shrugs and says, "

Hey, I'm not out to rule the universe. I'm just a guy trying to make a living, in style. But, I see, that like me you're the type that lives free and dies hard! You get props for lasting this far, Cloud. I can honesty say I am having fun. But, I'm kind of running out of time. And you are too. How do you know your comrades are not in mortal danger right now?

Cloud then smirks and says," I know Ben and the others. Maybe because they are facing the likes of Bowser that I am so confident but, I know that all of them won't let any opponent stop them. And besides. Soon enough I will be joining them, once I arrest you. "

Janus then begins to charge up his magic energy even further and says," Sorry pal, not going to happen. No one is ever going be allowed to let the flash of death look bad. Time to show you why I have that nickname!

Sturm Und Drang!"

Janus extends his two spiegel blades and begins spinning like a top! A really fast and deadly top!

As he spins at Cloud, like a tornado of death, Cloud thinks to himself,"

This guy is quite the powerful opponent. A shame he has so much wrong. Still, he seems to know a lot. Could Kira have really done such things? No, I can't let such thoughts distract me now. I will wonder about that, after I defeat him. Hang on guys; I am going to end this. Shut down this reactor and be on my way, so hang on!" He then combines his swords into one again and says,

" Janus! You're good, but not as good as you think! It's time you answer for all the crimes you committed, Climhazzerd!"

Cloud has his First Sword glow with a bright light and he goes to strike at Janus's own attack. The resulting clash causes yet another massive spike of energy.

* * *

In fact, it's such a large spike that Ben and the others can sense it back at Bowser's castle! At the moment, they are in a room with windows, and, as fate would have it, Ben sees the clash of fierce enormous power levels from out the window! Shocked at such huge levels of power clashing he says,

" Cloud Sensei, who are you fighting that has such power? I doubt its any of Bowser's minions. Maybe it's was not such a good idea for all of us to go here and leave all of that to him. Huh? Oh so you guys still don't get the message huh? "

Ben looks and sees energy shots being fired at him from the automatic defenses. He then deflects them back with the Star Sword and sends them back to its sender, blowing them up! The resulting explosion also blasts open the corridor doors .

James then says," Pay attention Ben. After nearly being crushed and impaled about fifty times since getting here, we can't afford to get distracted now."

Ben says embarrassingly ," Heh, sorry about that. I just felt that large power level clashing with Cloud Sensei. Oh well, I am sure he can handle it. Alright, let's finish what we started! Well, at least we got Bowser out of our hair."

Mario smashes back a Dry bones Skelton baddie and says,"

I would not count on Bowser being out of the count so easily. His best ability is his stubbornness. Alright, let's hurry and make our way to the princess as soon as possible. "

* * *

Ben and the others dash through the doors and see that they have made more progress than they thought, because they see they are in what appears to be Bowser's throne room! The eerie white room is filled with statues and paintings of the Koopa king. Despite the sense of dread Ben is sensing, he neither sees anyone nor picks up a power level.

However, Ben sees he was off slightly, he sees a person on the throne, but this person is gagged and tied in chains. This person is none other than Peach! Mario is the first to rush to her and he says," Princess? Can you hear me? "

Yoshi and Luigi also rush up to her and Ben sighs a breath of relief that she is ok before walking up to Geno and saying, " Whew, I am glad we made it before it was too late. "

Geno then looks at Ben and says," Still, don't you expect this is a little to easy? "

Ben's face turns serious and he says," Yeah, you're right. This is way too simple, even for Bowser. Hey, Wyrmmon, smell anything funny? "

His dragon friend takes a whiff and he frowns before saying," Sorry, boss. All I can smell is lava, even on the Princess."

Ben then says," Really? I thought that Bowser would keep her in better conditions since he values her so much. That's a little odd."

Yoshi looks upset as he responds with," Don't think too much about it, Ben. Bowser does not have much in the way of manners. Yoshi just wants to free Peach and go home already. "

He licks the blindfold off the blond woman with his tongue. When at last she sees them all, she smiles and says,

" Oh, Mario, everyone! I knew you would come to rescue me!'"

Mario says," Sorry for the delay. Bowser was pretty set on finally beating us down to a pulp. But now we are here to get you out of here! "

Peach begins to laugh and says," Oh, I expected as much. You boys came right on schedule. Now, it's time to take care of you!"

Ben begins to sense a dark energy and says,

"I knew it! You're not tricking us, faker! Get away from her, Mario, it's another imposter!"

Everyone sees Peach's eyes glow red and her hands glow, but in a flash, Doug warps right in front of her and punches her in the face! As she is sent hurling to the wall, a puff of smoke covers her, and a new figure appears! Ben and co then see that the person playing Peach was none other than the green skinned bean witch, Cackletta!

She then laughs as everyone surrounds her and she says,

" Eeyah ha ha ha! I see you Enji clowns are smarter than I thought! Oh well, you Enji will just have to suffer even more wrath of the great Cackletta!"

Mario then takes out his hammer and he says," I should have known you are back as well! You won't get away with tricking us like this! Where is the Princess?"

The witch says," Oh, I think you should be more worried about your own pathetic lives for a moment! It's payback time for you loathsome brothers!"

Luigi stands besides his Bro and says,"

You're not thinking with a full head! We beat you before. And now we have help!"

The villain says," AH, true. You Enji Knights have even more of a super star status. Still, I brought some alleys of my own to thrash you with!"

Just as the two plumbers are going to charge her, all of a sudden, they hear a noise. They then look at the two large chandeliers above. And they then see an energy blast and a spiked cannon ball heading their way! Ben then warps in front of the ball and slashes it in half and James fires an energy arrow to intercept the energy projectile.

Ben then powers up once more and says,"

Whoever you two are, show yourselves now!" The group hears two evil laughs and two figures jump down from the chandeliers. One of them is the odd Sir Grodus, and the other is the Kremling leader King K, Rool!

The tic eyed crocodile points his odd musket gun at Ben and says," You blasted Enji are a real annoyance. But we have you now!"

Seeing his long time foe, DK pounds his chest and says," K Rool! So even you dragged your ugly mug here! Want a piece of the pie Bowser is trying to carve out of this world? Too bad you're following an idiot!"

Sir Grodus lifts up his specter and says," Fools, it's not Bowser we serve, but the all powerful god of darkness! Like I leave things up to that nitwit. We all know Bowser is just a figurehead for this invasion. That's why we will just kill you now and make a good impression for Nightmare! Then we will be on top!"

Doug then gives a hack cocked smile as he brashly says," Not a bad plan, expect you jokers don't stand a ghost of a chance!"

All three of the villains shock the Enji by taking out the curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals!

K rool then says," Oh really? Even after we use the ultimate power? "

They all infused themselves with the energy of the dark side. As their eyes glow red, a dark aura comes out of them and they all laugh. They begin to surround Ben and co before

Grodus says, " Tsc, it seems you fools need a proper lesson about the ultimate power of darkness! Prepare to be obliterated! Cackletta and he both gather up their power and fire powerful magic blasts at the group! At the same time the gold plated stomached villain charges at DK. However, at that moment the Enji go to work!

Ben then says," You guys always bet everything you have on the darkness. Well, it's about time you see how much your gamble is worth! Take this!"

He fires off an energy sword wave attack that blasts into the incoming spell of Grodius, and it's strong enough to cut through it! James then gets behind him and fires a powerful holy spell to overpower Cackletta 's own spell. As the two villains find themselves being overpowered, Doug jumps in front of K rool. The giant reptile king tries to do a belly flop on the hero, but Doug is quicker and uppercuts the Kremling so hard his crown is knocked off! At the same time, the other two's magic spells are blasted back into them and, as they scream in pain, they blast into the wall. Ben then has his Star Sword begin to glow as he says,

" It's over for all of you; we will not let Bowser or any of you fulfill your greedy desires."

King K rool slams the ground with his tail and says," No! This can't be happening to us! We are not morons like Bowser!"

Grodius then gets back up and says,' Yes, this is all because of that idiot's plan! He should have just let Nightmare wipe out the planet from the sky! But no, Bowser wants to conquer this filthy world!"

Cackletta then laughs and says," Heh, he may have revived us, but he is foolish to think we are going to let him mess up our chance at glory!"

Mario then says," You guys are all wrong! If you won't learn your lesson, then we will take care of you all, along with Bowser!"

The three villains then ready themselves for another attack, but then everyone hears a loud roar, followed by Bowser making his return, landing down from the ceiling to crash down in front of the others with such force it almost knocks everyone over!

Looking furious after being sent flying for so long, he glares at the three smaller villains and snarls out a furious,

" HEY! Stop trying to steal my show! I got you guys working for me only to keep pests out. But if you're trying to take away the moment I have been dreaming about for years, then you're all fired!"

K rool scratches an itch on his head and says," Now, Bowser, be reasonable! We are just as hungry for revenge as you, so don't go and, AH! "

Before he can finish his speech, the Koopa King swings his tail and launches him , Sir Grodius and Cackletta clear out of the castle! He then turns around and roars loudly at the others and says,"

Alright, this is it! No more tricks, no more cheating! Right here, right now, I will finish all of you off! And then everyone will at last fear the name Bowser! "

Ben just sighs and says, "Man, Mario is right. He just won't give up! "

Mario then says," Bowser, can't you get that you have no chance of winning! "

Bowser then snorts and says," That's what you think , but I did not show you all the power I have now, I was saving it for this very moment! You want to know were Peach is? Right above you all on the roof! And she has a front row seat to your demise!"

Ben then points his sword at Bowser and says," Let me guess, its go time right?"

Bowser grins and says," Hey now your getting the, hey wait, shut up! I swear on my shell, this time your through, all of you!"

Ben sighs before he responds back with," I would not count on it. Bowser, this is your last chance to survive. All the chaos you caused, and all the damage you have done to this world for so long. It ends now! You were foolish to think you could beat the Enji Knights. "

Bowser then laughs and says," You Enji think you're hot stuff, do you! I wish that over sized muscle head that got the jump on me from the invasion was here, so I could pay him back too! Guess that will have to wait, so I will just have to settle for you fools! No one makes a fool out of king Bowser and gets away with it!"

Ben then sighs and says," He must be talking about Brad. Man, he gets on the nerves of everyone he meets, besides Lacus."

Mario then looks on edge as he shouts out,"Stop this Bowser! This has gone too far, even for you! These a guys like Xehamaru, they want to destroy everything and rule what remains with darkness! You always act tough, but I know you're not that evil in your heart ! Stop that crazy a machine out there, before it's too late!"

Bowser just puts his hand on his head and laughs even louder and says,

"You just don't get it! I am evil! Always have been, always will be! That's why I am working with the Zannacross Empire, to win it all! If it was not for you annoying Mustache bros, always ruining everything for me. If it was not for you Mario, then at last Peach would be mine. But today is also the day that I prove I am the biggest, baddist, greatest stud in this world. Oh yes, after all of theses years of just looking at me like some loser monster, even Peach will have to see me as a winner!

You know, back when I had the Star Rod the thought of turning me in to a human came to mind, so I could be like the man she liked to. But, then I realized that was stupid, I am going to get her and EVERY one else to see that the Koopa King is the man, not some lazy moron with a mustache! At last, she will look at me like I wanted her to, when I am done with you!"

Doug then says," Man you are crazy! You really think causing mass havoc will hide the fact that you're a jerk? Get a grip! If you're going to these lengths just to impress a woman that does not even like you, you're clueless!"

As Doug gets himself pumped for the coming fight he says" You're even more delusional than I thought, Bowser. "

Blumiere hears Doug's comment and tips his hat down before saying to Doug," It's not as insane as one would think. When a heart filled with loneliness and despair reaches out, it will go to any lengths to be recognized. I too once felt this way. "

Ben then hears this comment and thinks about it before thinking to himself, "

_Bowser, is all of this because you so desperately want Princess Peach to recognize your feelings? I wonder, how far off my wish for Lacus to love me instead of Brad matches that. How sad, that I can compare such feelings . However, I am not like him at all! For one thing, I will not fail to get Lacus to someday to return my feelings! And for that to happen, I can't lose here!_"

He then gets into fighting stance and says," Bowser, this is it. Together we defeated Xehamaru. We will defeat you, and all others like you, even the supreme god of darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Bowser stomps up to Ben. Just as he raises his claw, everyone hears a new evil laugh!

They all look up and see a new figure standing on the top of the throne, and it's none other than Nightmare! The envoy of darkness must have just strolled in and he continues to laugh before darkly saying,"

A worthless fool like you will never even be able to amuse my master!"

Luigi then sees Nightmare glaring at him before he says," What the? Who invited mister Sword happy? I think he came to the wrong party."

Ben then tenses up before he turns to the thin plumber says," We fought him before. He is Nightmare, one of the most persistent minions of Sithantos. I see you're the one who is giving Bowser a hand. "

Nightmare then lifts up his blade and says,

"But of course. Like someone of his caliber could be trusted to fulfill his task. Think of me as the one who ties up loose ends, and slashes them!"

Bowser seems annoyed at Nightmare's arrival and says," Hey! I told you before, the only ones that will give Mario and Luigi their final game over is me! Go, do whatever you want, somewhere else! "

Nightmare just chuckles as his sword hand glows before darkly saying,"

I care little about your grudge with these inferior begins. I am here for one purpose. Ben Auro, the supposed hero of light that can defy the impossible and challenge my master. I will complete the task that Xehamaru failed in his arrogance to complete. One who was chosen by the Star Sword, this is the end! I will burn you alive!"

Ben then powers up once more and snaps back with a fierce, "Don't think it will be so easy, maniac. I took care of your superior and I can beat you! I may at one point have been no match for you. But, it's time to show you how much stronger I have become! We will stop you. Cloud sensei is already just about to shut down your little tower up there! "

Nightmare unleashes his own dark magic energy and it's enough to blow the statues of Bowser down hard to the ground! He then swings his Soul Crusher sword around his head and narrows his eyes before he says,

" HA! You fools have no clue. The monolith of judgment will not be destroyed so easily. And you can not stop it. It will not be stopped until it absorbs all the energy of this pitiful world until nothing is left!"

Bowser then seems shocked and says," Hey, hold on! If the world's destroyed, want am I going to rule? "

Nightmare just looks annoyed and glances to his comrade before he responds with," Don't worry, for your servitude you will be granted a planet to rule as one of the master overseers of the new era."

Bowser then looks worried and says," Hey, but I want to rule this world! "

Nightmare then says," All of this corrupt cosmos must be destroyed . You are either part of the new order or part of the trash needing to be wiped out! So, get the message? "

Bowser is starting to get the picture and he almost looks sad before saying," Got it dude. As long as I have Peach, I'll do it. "

Nightmare then has his sword glow red and he says," Good, you're not as stupid as I thought you were. Alright then, let's resume with the slaughter! Heh, let's see how much you can amuse me!"

Doug gets besides Ben and says," Hey, you want a piece of our buddy, you fight us too!"

Wyrmmon then gets on the other side and says," That's right, we won't let you fight the boss alone!"

Nightmare just says," Well, this arena seems a little to crowded for a proper fight to the death. Bowser, I am taking the boy outside. Kill the rest, if you have a hard time even killing these maggots I will return to assist you . Now then, envoy of light, let's see which side is truly the dominant one right now!"

Nightmare creates a shock-wave from his power that blows everyone back, and then he charges at Ben at full speed! Ben has only time to raise his sword and says," Whoa!"

He then blocks Nightmare's blow, but it's so strong that the force blasts Ben out of the castle! An instant later, the Imperial Inquisitor blasts off, to further his assault! Everyone is speechless as to how brutal Nightmare's attack is and Wyrmmon then screams,"Boss! We've got to help him!AH!"

The Digimon goes to follow where Ben was launched, but then a large fireball gets in his way!

Bowser then screams," Hey! You're fighting me, punk! That will be the last time you ever turn your back at me! Heh, I have my own setting for the final battle in mind. Come, let's go to the final battle ground, Mario!"

Bowser raises his hands and his own dark magic fills the room! All of a sudden, everyone is lifted into the air and out of the ceiling! They then are lifted outside the castle and Mario sees a giant sphere that Bowser is leading everyone to, it's a sphere, just like the one the heroic brothers fought Bowser in, in Super Mario galaxy!

Bowser lands first on his feet while the others have a much rougher landing! Seeing Mario land on his feet makes the Koopa king chuckle and he says,

" Oh yeah, now I don't have to wreck my home while I eat you all! "

Mario looks at Bowser right in the eyes and says," Bowser, this a guy Nightmare. He wants to destroy everything in this world! Everything! You really think he will not destroy you too?"

Bowser almost looks nervous, but then looks deadly serious before saying,

"Bah, what do you know, no way he would ever turn on someone who reeks of pure badness like me! And even so, I can't turn back down now. Otherwise, they will, no. You're the ones who are doomed! Now is the time, I'll make the last thing you all do will be respecting my true strength! Kamck, Kammy, NOW!"

The two loyal magic koopas hover above their boss with the toddies still holding Peach in her magic triangle prison.

Kameck then says," As you wish! By the powers of dark magic. '

Kammy then says the next part and says," Magic wands! Make my monster, err I mean my master grow!'

The two both fly around and spray what appears to be magical dust on the Koopa king. It makes him glow, until he begins to grow even more than before! Now just as big as the large robot his kids rode on Rainbow Road, he stares down at the heros and

Doug then says," Sigh, another giant foe. Today must be that day or something. Still, I do sense his power, and I admit it's a doozy."

Mario then says," Bowser, so this is it is it? Mamma Mia."

Geno then says to his friend, " It's no use. He has made his choice. Now we must make our own and fight with all our strength to fulfill it."

Bowser then roars so loud his nearby castle shakes and he then says," Yes, this is power baby! I am King Bowser of the koopas! I will never be destroyed! I will destroy you all first! Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and all of your friends. You're the ones who are going to die! Brahahaha!"

Well, talk about a tense moment! It seems our heroes are being pushed to the edge. Cloud still has Janus to handle. Ben must fight the bloodthirsty Nightmare and Mario and the others must face a desperate Bowser with more power then he has ever had!

Can justice prevail? Well, the only way to find out is to tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom hangs in the balance. Ben faces off against Nightmare and unleashes his Bankai power to put him in his place. However, when Ben seems to at first overwhelm Nightmare, the dark knight reveals a startling truth, that he has been hiding his true power all this time! He then shows it's not a bluff by transforming to his true form, _Night Terror_!

As Ben fights against the true power of the envoy of darkness, everyone else faces off against Bowser once more. However, this time Bowser is not playing around. In fact he is fighting for his life.

With Mario's resolve and Doug and James's new powers they are able to match the Koopa King. But Bowser knows he can't afford to lose if he wants to make it far in the Zannacross Empire. He then pulls out his trump card, the advanced curse seal given to him by the Shin Emperor of darkness himself! He then fully opens his heart to darkness, and transforms into the horrifying Giga Bowser! Is this the final moment of Bowser? Meanwhile, Cloud still has to deal with Janus too! To find out don't dare miss **_Chapter 70: Pride of the Koopa King. Dark Roar of Giga Bowser!_** Till next time!


	8. C 63: Hateful Roar Of Giga Bowser!

Don't worry, this is a full chapter. Heh, and somehow my biggest chapter yet! Like I said, that last one was due to my annoying computer not working. Good news is by the end of the week I should, hopefully have that one fixed as well, so I can complete the last chapter. Sorry for the mess, but I will fix it soon, until then, enjoy!

**_Chapter 69: Pride Of The Koopa King. Hateful Roar Of Giga Bowser! _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, our heroes had a gauntlet of evil road blocks waiting for them. First, Ben and co gave the maniac who just won't shut up, Fawful, his kick of the stage. And with this, Doug, James and the others then caught up to Ben and the rest. However, it was also, at this time, that the black tower set up by Nightmare activated, and it seemed obvious that's not a good thing for the planet! Knowing there was no time to waste, Cloud went to the tower to shut it down himself with Master Chief and his remaining salvation commandos as back up.

Once there, they expect heavy resistance. However, all they find is a trail of minions either beaten to a pulp or brutally murdered! And at the towers central core they find the one responsible was the masked bounty hunter, Janus!

It seems he wanted to blow it up first to make his full money. At first, Cloud thought he could reason with the warrior without loyalty, his chance was blown when Master Chief and his men aimed his guns at him!

It seems Janus has caused trouble for the Titans, but he has no intention of being caught, and then responds by brutally assaulting the new arrivals. In a flash, all but Master Chief are dead and the Spartan soldier would have been too, if Cloud did not step in! The former First Class Soldier then fights against the bounty hunter, and finds himself fighting a warrior as skilled as himself and Sephiroth!

As the fight gets more and more fierce, it seems it will not be an easy outcome. The two warriors clash with such power that Ben can even feel it while he, Mario, and everyone else, at last, storm Bowser's castle! Speaking of Bowser; it does not take long before the bad breathed turtle makes his presence know. While everyone expects the same old routine, the Koopa king is taking this very seriously. Knowing he won't last long in the Zannacross Empire if he fails, now Bowser is more determined than ever, to make this the final match between him and the Mario brothers!

However, despite the fact that Bowser is indeed stronger than ever before, and is trying to not fall to the same tricks, it's hard to completely break one's habits.

And so our heroes slowly make their way through the top of the castle, while dealing with countless traps, doomed underpaid Hench men and Bowsers' other top 'allies' like King K rool and Sir Grodius. At last, the light was found at the end of the "tunnel", only for Bowser to get back up and prepare to barbecue them all for good! However, before the battle could begin, Nightmare showed himself. The messenger of darkness decided that he wanted to see if Ben beating Xehamaru was a fluke or not, and before anyone could stop him, he hit Ben with a blow so hard, he was knocked out of the castle!

As the Inquisitor went off to engage in a one on one dual of darkness and light, Doug and the others tried to follow them, only for Bowser to stop them! The Koopa king has his own final fighting ground set up and uses a magic spell to blow everyone out of the castle and on to a giant rotating sphere above it, just like the places in Mario Galaxy! Then his faithful Magi koopas, Kamck and Kammy, used their dark powers to make Bowser grow to giant size! It seems the final battles for the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom have been decided. Can Mario's world be saved? And, if so, does that mean the final hour of Bowser is at hand? The time for these questions is now, so let us begin!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins back on the cloudy Nimbus Land.

Ever since Ben, Mario, and the others began their path through Rainbow Road, Prince Mallow and Rosalina have been using the powers of the Comet Observatory to watch from above. After a while, Mallow's mother and father came to watch the battles as well. In fact, just as they arrived, they all see the sky darken! The King of Nimbus land then goes up to his son and says,

" How is it, Mellow? Have we gotten through the worse yet?"

Mellow just looks worried and says,

"Err, sorry, father, but I think the worse is just getting started. From what we have seen, Mario and his new Enji friends were able to defeat the forces that Bowser sent to stop them on Rainbow Road and are now inside the castle. However, it seems Bowser is more powerful than before."

Mallow's mother looks worried and says," Mario has beat Bowser countless times before. Surely he will stop him again. "

Rosalina says," That is true. But this time, Bowser has an ally that is pure evil, and that entity has granted him some of his dark powers. Now Bowser has become so powerful, even with the help of the Enji, it will not be easy. Look at the screen to see what I mean."

The parents of the cloud prince then see the giant screen the blue dress wearing women is in front of. Then they see a gigantic Bowser staring down the Mario Brothers. Now he is so big that his toe is as big as Mario! As the Koopa King roars large enough to make the screen flicker, King Nimbus then says,' My, that is quite a nasty sight! It's like they are bugs to him!"

Rosalina then sighs and says," Yes, but despite how challenging a foe Bowser has become, Mario and the others must prevail in order for this world to survive. Still, we are running out of time. Huh, what is this?" She sees something on her screen glow, and as she presses a button, Mellow goes up to her and says," What is wrong?"

She then says," Well, it seems a large fleet of warships are entering the area, right into where Bowser and the Zannacross Empire has most of its own warships are patrolling!"

Mellow then looks shocked and says, "What? That's insane! The reason we did Geno's plan in the first case was because going in through the front door was a sure way to become Swiss cheese! Who ever these guys are, they better know what they are do, Huh? Whoa!"

Mellow hears a large rumbling and looks below. He then sees the fleet Rosalina was talking about, and it's none other than the Titan Special Forces fleet under the command of Paptimus Scirocco! Mellow sees several Gundams and other mobile suits heading out of the ships from below the cloudy kingdom. As he sees them prepare to attack the enemies, he looks amazed and says,

" Wow! Those are some pretty cool friends that Ben guy has! Hope they don't get too blast happy, though. Heh, glad they can't see us from here, though. As cool as they are, it would be noisy having them stay here. Good luck, Mario, and everyone. Come back safe."

* * *

As Mellow and the others watch on, little does he know that Scirocco was aware of the existence of Nimbus land. After all, it was the Lylat Kingdom that gave them their own stealth technology. However, at the moment, the purple haired military commander is too busy to care. In fact, at the moment, on his flagship, he has entered the docking bays to go out to the battle himself! He then stops walking to look at the large yellow armored mobile suit which is just called the O! He then gets a report form his bridge captain, and he hears from his transmitter,"

Commander, the main group of Nova Crushers has locked on to us. But we are ready for them."

Scirocco calmly retorts with ," As expected, proceed with the attack. That object, the mysterious black tower our scanners picked up a large amount of energy from, what is its status?" His response is,

"It seems to have activated, sir. And apparently it's a sort of drill that is absorbing all the energy of this planet. Our databanks show that the Zannacross Empire has used this device many times in the past to destroy worlds, and if we do not destroy it soon, the same will happen."

As the Titan's commander enters his mobile suits cockpit, he then replies," Obviously that can not be allowed to happen. I refuse to let my fleet be made fools of by this out of date relic. Tell me, what is the current status of Master Chief's unit and squad 7?"

He hears,"It appears that they are still within the bombing range. Also several large hostile power levels are detected. Shall we proceed?"

Scirocco then says," Not yet, it would be a shame to lose some of our best warriors. Still, time is of the essence. Give them a half an hour; if they cannot succeed, then they sadly must be sacrificed for the greater good.

Still, I prefer not to resort to that. The Commandant would be very displeased if something he was having his eye on was terminated by his own forces. Yes, Ben Auro, it's time to see if you can really be of use to us. Alright, enough talk. I am launching myself to have a front row seat of the battle. In any case, it's been a while since I got to have some personal fun. This is commander Paptimus Scirocco deploying in the O. Launching now!"

The O finishes charging up and blasts off the docking bay's booster ramp to fly into the battle. An extremely skilled pilot, the Titan member at once demolishes several Zannacross mobile suits with his suit's hidden beam sabers, as he flies towards his destination, Bowser's Castle.

* * *

Speaking of Bowser, it's about time to go to the apparent death match between him, the Mario bros, their friends and the Enji. Currently, the heroes are just doing all they can to avoid being part of the giant floating globe they are fighting on floor decorations, thanks to just how massive Bowser has become!

It's not just size that is the problem. Whatever it is that Bowser has been working out more, or the power of the darkness the cursed seal crystal he has absorbed, despite his massive size, he is moving so fast that everyone has to keep moving to avoid being squashed! Right now James tries to fell Bowser with a volley of energy arrow shots, and, to help, Geno also fires a powerful Geno Flash energy bomb to add much needed force. However, Bowser is ready and quickly turns around to negate the blasts with his armored shell. As the blasts impact the villain's spiky back, he just laughs and says,

' Grhaahah! Thanks for the free massage! However, if you were trying to harm me with these so called attacks of yours, then you're doing a lousy job!"

Seeing that Bowser is right for once, Luigi gets a little nervous and says,

"Oh man, this is nuts! He is even more beefed up than when he attacked us during the attack on Neo Arcadia, just little more then a week ago! How are we going to even scratch him without being eaten or squashed?"

Doug then pounds his fists together and says," Don't worry, man, he may be big, but like the classic saying, the larger they are the louder the thud when they come crashing down!"

Bowser just gives off a massive snort and says, "You're never going to have me come crashing down! Now I am 100% pure greatness! Here, let me "sharpen" your view on my awesomeness!"

Bowser once more retracts into his shell and begins to roll quickly towards the heroic group, like a gigantic spiked bowling ball! Even though he tried this move earlier on in his castle without much success, this time he is twice as big and there is nowhere to get out of the way! As Bowser is rapidly catching up to them, despite moving as fast as possible, James says to Doug," Grr, we have to do something now or this is going to get ugly!"

Doug then looks at James and tensely lashes back with ," I know, but hitting him is not going to do much at this speed!'

James then looks at the surface they are running on for a few intense seconds and says,"

True, but I have a plan. In a few seconds, punch the ground as hard as you can without destroying this thing, okay? Then leave the rest to me."

Doug then gets the message and says," On it. Hey, DK? Want to help me lay down a case of shell shock? "

The massive gorilla grunts in agreement and they both turn around. James quickly presses his free hand on the round object and uses magic to alter it and then, right as Bowser charges to simultaneously impale and crush them, they both punch the ground with all the strength they can muster! This goes as James hoped, and their combined force creates a shock wave that is able to cause Bowser to be lifted into the air!

Before the Koopa King can react, James takes out his bow and says, "Shoot him now!"

James opens fire and is backed by an energy blast from Geno, fire balls from the plumbers, and eggs from Yoshi. The blasts collided into the rotating Bowser, and blast him up to the sky! It does not appear to damage him, but it still knocks him off course, and causes him to get one of his spikes stuck on the sphere! As he has become immobilized, he gets out of his shell and says,

" Hey! That's not fair. I made sure this thing was designed with no weak spots! Blasted minions, it must have been that annoying Hammer bro who kept complaining about not making minimum wage that slacked off. Don't worry, you will all be toasted soon enough!"

Wyrmmon flies up to the stuck Bowser and says,"

You're the only one who is about to become extra crispy! Magma Cyclone!"

The dragon Digimon then fires a powerful fire attack at his foe. But Bowser sees this coming and says," 'What, are you kidding me? You really are trying to fire me up? I'll show you who is hot stuff here, punk! "

Bowser roars and fires a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. Enhanced by the cursed seal crystal, the stream of flames is colored black and it easily absorbed Wyrmmon's attack before hitting the Digimon himself! Wyrmmon is in real pain and drops to the ground. He then begins to do the classic stop, drop, and roll routine to Bowser's amusement! He then says," AH, hot, hot, hot! Stop, drop, roll, stop, drop, roll! AH it's too hot! Quick, do something!"

Coming to his aid, Yoshi takes out a spare ice water melon he kept in his magic pocket, eats it, and breathes a wave of ice to put out the fire, and with James coming to his aid, and also casting a powerful water spell, the two are able to put Wyrmmon out before he suffers any bad burns. Now angry, Wyrmmon glares at Bowser and says,

"Hey! You think you can beat me in a bad breath contest? You're going to pay!"

Bowser finishes getting him self unstuck and regains his footing. As his landing causes the ground to shake, he hears this and says, " Oh, really, shortstop? I think the only ones that are going to pay are you dweebs, for wasting my valuable time! Face it, it does not matter what you do. All you are doing is delaying your final ultimate pounding! Now who wants to go first?"

Hearing this, Mario gets angry and says," Bowser! You just don't get it! No matter how much strength you gain, it's not going to make you win! Real strength does not come from anger or hatred, but the heart! And as long as you do not under a stand that you will, AH!"

Before the man wearing red can finish his speech, Bowser pounds the ground hard with his tail to cause his own shock wave! He then laughs once more and says,

"Oh, give it a rest! Your little speeches about friendship and justice are not going to con me! I said it before, and I'll say it again! Darkness, it's the real deal in terms of ultimate power! As long as I have that power, I will never lose to the likes of you again!"

Wyrmmon has had it and says," I just about had enough of hearing you mocking us, you over sized turtle! I'll show you what me, the boss, and the others can do! Wyrmmon digivolve to, "

He glows, and proceeds to transform to his next level form! As the light clears, he is now much larger, even if he does not match Bowser's size. Now he is covered with red and purple armor and has engines on his back, blades on his arms, and cannons on his shoulders. He is now in his Ultimate level form of the Digimon state, and then, like all Digimon, he then says his name, which is"

Geno Wyrmmon!

Alright, it's time you shut up so we can move to help the Boss deal with that Nightmare jerk!"

Seeing the Digimon's new form, Bowser's eyebrows rise and he says,"Neat trick, but it's still not enough to match my invincible greatness! Let's see how well that armor holds when I pound you through a few planets!"

Bowser then jumps into the air and prepares to perform a massive version of his ground pound / Bowser Bomb attack to crush the group! However, Geno Wyrmmon has his ion engines on his back glow as does his blades, as he charges at Bowser. He then says," You may be big, but you're not big enough to stop us! Striking Crusher Claw!"

The Digimon then slashes and collides with the massive force of Bowser, causing an impact strong enough to cause a powerful shock wave. However, it does not repel Bowser, in fact the Koopa King just keeps pressing Geno-Wyrmmon back down! Bowser then says,"

Flashy blow you got there, but you're not going to stop me!"

Doug and James see their friend is in trouble. Then they begin to power up themselves!

Doug then cracks his knuckles and says," Damn, this guy is being much more annoying than I thought! Still, no way we are losing today! Guess at this rate there is no point holding back. Time to go all out!"

James nods his head and says,"

Yes, we don't have much time to waste if we want to save this world. Since the sky is still dark, and that tower is still glowing, it seems Cloud is running into some problems. Therefore, we must finish Bowser soon."

Bowser grunts and says," Ha! Keep dreaming, because you will never defeat me! I don't care if you're Enji, you're still nothing but a bunch of overblown clowns!"

This gets Doug mad and he says,"Clowns? I'll show you who is the clown! Time to give you the same beating I gave your kids! Fury Aura!"

Doug powers up and has his magic energy explode, his Aura then takes shape around his Gauntlets and Grieves until they are covered with sharp magic energy!

James takes a look at Doug's new powerful skill and says," Not bad, I see you were able to master that skill after all. However, I am not about to be outdone. Here is my new trick, _Ginrei Kojkyaku_!"

James then performs the same power up he used earlier against Smithy, and, after his magic energy goes even higher, his bow now takes the shape of a he sets his sights on Bowser when he is finished. Doug then says,

"Sweet, looks like we both have mastered our new moves!"

Bowser just looks bored and says,"

Bah, I don't care what new tricks you have, I will just smash you, regardless!"

He finally headbutts Geno Wyrmmon to knock him off and then goes to fry the group. However, James then fires a barrage of energy arrows before Bowser even opens his mouth! Bowser turns around to block the energy attacks with his shell!

After a bit, he then says," Bah, your arrows sting a little, but they still don't cut it! Speaking of cutting, how about I shred you to ribbons for annoying me so long!"

Bowser jumps back and then charges with his claws! Doug then jumps up and goes to block his strike with an energy enhanced punch! To the shock of Bowser, Doug's blow is strong enough to meet him equally! In fact, Doug is able to chip Bowser's nails a little and press him back! This gets Bowser mad and he says,

" HEY! Look what you did to my claws! Just got them sharpened a few hours ago! Oh, that's it now, you're so dead! Huh? Bowser then sees the Mario brothers and Yoshi run up to their massive fiend and Mario then takes out his hammer before saying,

" Bowser, I am a sorry it has to come to this, but if you insist on acting this evil, we have no choice but to do whatever it takes to stop you! Luigi, Yoshi, give me a boost, will you?" His taller brother nods and sees Mario jump on Yoshi, while he himself jumps high into the air! Mario then uses Yoshi as a boost and then jumps on Luigi really high, high enough to jump above the massive Bowser! Bowser sees Mario jumping at him and says,

" Man, you just won't quit, will you? Heh, that's the one thing I will admit we share in common. Neither of us will ever give up until our last breath! However, the difference is you're an annoying mustached loser while I am the ultimate dark Koopa king of greatness! Now, time you once and for all are wiped out from my sight, little man!"

Bowser fires off a storm of fire balls from his mouth that blast all over the area!

The others dodge frantically through the rain of fire, but Mario calmly throws his own fire balls to stop attacks coming his way, while gathering his own energy and channeling it into his hammer!

He then says," Time for you to wake up, Bowser!"

He slams Bowser hard on his massive nose, causing a shock wave that makes the foe shake! Mario then lands down on the ground. As the others run up to him, he sees he indeed hit Bowser hard! Bowser roars out in pain and holds his nose before saying,

"OW! That hurt! This can't be happening now! I am superior! I will not let you win, not this time! I have too much at stake to lose now!"

Bowser gets mad and begins to charge once more, while charging up energy into his mouth!

Geno then flies into the air and says," You should have not gambled with the darkness, Bowser. Now you have raised the stakes too high for even yourself! You must pay the price for your recklessness."

He then charges up an energy blast, and as he does, Blumiere flies besides him and says, "When you joined Mario to fight against me, I thought, despite your massive flaws, you were capable of having light in your heart. I am sad to see that, perhaps, was a false impression."

The two magical beings both then fire magic blasts at Bowser right as he fires his own fiery energy attack! The two forces collided, only for Bowser to begin to overpower them! Geno Wyrmmon then flies besides them with James on his head and they both charge up their attacks!

James then says," Well, to be honest, you're being very annoying at this point. Time for you to just accept things and shut up."

Geno Wyrmmon then says," I second that, James! Time you learn your lesson! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The two heroes fire off their energy attacks as well, and, when they merge with the other two, they are powerful enough to break through the beam struggle and head right through to Bowser! The foe does not even have time for a comment, as he is blasted hard! He then falls down with a massive thud, as he hits the sphere so hard it cracks!

He has bruises all over and says,"You think this will stop me? Forget it! I will not be beaten, I have become unstoppable! Once I get my hands on you, I will, Huh? Hey!"

Just as Bowser is about to get back on his feet, he feels a tug and looks over his shoulder to see Mario has grabbed his tail! He then says," You've got to be kidding me! You think you can throw me now that I am this huge? More like I'll crush you! Huh?"

Bowser then sees Luigi, DK, Yoshi and Doug all grab his tail as well! Working together, they are able to lift Bowser up! Like old times, they begin to swing him around and Doug says," Fore! "

Mario then proudly says, "Working together, we will overcome whatever the darkness throws at us! Now, so long, King Bowser!"

They throw Bowser hard and far enough that he is thrown into one of the conductors of the still standing shield around the castle. And, just like in Mario 64, it acts like a bomb, which explodes all over Bowser!

Bowser is sent flying, and is once again sent hurling towards the sphere and lands on his back. Now he looks like he is in severe pain and has several burn marks all over him! As the group sees Bowser not moving, Kamek and Kammy are seen from above, and are mortified at their lord being injured so badly! He then says,

" Lord Bowser! NO! Not now! You pests!"

Doug smiles and says," Well, looks like, once again, justice prevails! "

Luigi then says," Whew, that was rough. But Bowser just can't get it through his thick skull he has no chance! He is just a glutton for punishment. He should just give up already!"

They then all laugh. However, Yoshi turns around and sees Bowser is still moving, and then he opens his eyes and Yoshi says,"

AH! Yoshi thinks it might just be a little to early to throw a party!"

Everyone then turns around and sees Bowser begin to get up! However, the Koopa King is clearly wounded and is breathing hard. He has his eyes fixed on Mario and says,

" You, why can't I defeat you! RAHHH!"

Bowser then roars loudly and shouts out a outraged," It's not fair! No matter what I do, I can't ever defeat you! Ever since I was a kid, you have been a thorn in my side, always ruining my chances at glory! Even when I tricked you and your brother to an isolated part of the planet, to keep you from ruining my plans like that vision said it would.

After beating up that Donkey Kong's father you somehow still remembered your roots and returned to the Mushroom Kingdom just in time to mess up everything I had been working for! Time and again, I kept enduring these failures, because I knew someday I would gain final victory! Yes, my final victory to make Peach mine and rule over the rest of the world!" Doug then gets annoyed and says,

" Why are you so fixated with her? You must have already had a bride if you had so many annoying kids!"

James taps Doug on the shoulder and says,"

Well, Doug, the thing is, I did some research, and it seems even though there are both male and female koopas they all reproduce asexually, like the Namek race."

Doug is disgusted and says," Oh man, that's nasty!"

Bowser looks bitter and snaps back with ," Yes, I desire her because, marrying her for one thing would make the Mushroom Kingdom officially part of the Koopa Kingdom and the natives would have to just shut up and accept my glorious rule. But most of all, in this entire planet, only Princess Peach Toadstool is worthy enough to be my woman! But you! You just have to keep ruining everything!

It's not fair, this stuff always happens to me! I never have any luck unless I smash my destiny open! But that's going to change! I will be part of the glorious Zannacross Empire, and no one, well besides the big man of course, err, but anyway almost no one will ever be able to tell me what to do!"

Mario says," You're wrong again, Bowser! You can't just be more powerful than the others to make everyone listen to you! Unless you respect others, they will never want to really follow you!"

Geno then adds," Tell me this, Bowser. Do you think the Zannacross Empire, and there master the god of darkness, sees you as anything more than a pawn? They are just using you to kill countless lives to break the seal on the supreme emperor of darkness! Once they no longer have any use for you, do you really think they will care about you? If you're lucky, he will just make you a slave, and that's the best option you have!"

This gets Bowser really mad and as veins form on his forehead he roars out," ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! You know nothing! There is no way that the great Bowser is someone that can be thrown away like trash so carelessly! And anyway, no matter what you say, it's too late now! No way I can back down now, if I do, then they will think I really am an idiot. And, then they will. No! I won't let that happen to me! I will crush you all! And I will, for I have one last trick!"

He then takes out something from his shell, an even larger and more powerful cursed seal crystal that is radiating with dark energy!

James then says," That's an advance cursed crystal! How did Bowser ever get his hands on the same thing Xehamaru possessed?"

Bowser then eagerly responds with," Oh yeah, I got this gift from the boss himself! You're all done for, once I absorb this, nothing will stop me! It's power is pure evil itself!"

Mario then waves his hand and says," No! Don't do it, Bowser! "

Bowser then just snaps back with," Shut up! You can't scare me away! I am not afraid of the darkness, and now it's time to use this power and truly, totally, kill you all!" Bowser then opens wide and swallows the crystal! Its effects happen at once, Bowser begins to have the dark magic aura covering him, which spikes the energy tremendously. His eyes and the rest of his body then glow red! He feels power surging through him and he says,

" Oh yes! YES! This is what I am talking about! Darkness, true darkness! Now nothing can stop me! Huh, what's happening to me? RHA!"

All of a sudden, a wave of darkness breaks out of his mouth, and then covers him with it! A few moments later, it fades away, and everyone sees Bowser has completed a horrifying transformation! Now his skin has changed from yellow to dark brown. His spikes get even sharper, and his horns grow to match the shape of a demonic bull.

Now his face has extended to look like some nasty cross of a bull dog and a raptor. With the power of the second stage curse seal crystal, Bowser has mutated himself into **Giga Bowser**!

Everyone is speechless at how Bowser has evolved and he greets them with a deafening roar that nearly blows them off of their feet! Mario sees the now crazy eyes of his long time adversary that are full of malice and says," Oh Bowser, you truly have descended to darkness. It's a shame, despite all this; I still hoped some day you would come around."

James then wipes some sweat off his brow before he says," Well, not only is he uglier now, but his power level has increased massively!"

Geno Wyrmmon just roars and says," He can get as ugly as he wants! He still is not going to beat us! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The Ultimate level Digimon fired his powerful energy blast at the now vicious looking Koopa King and his aim is true. However, Giga Bowser uses this to showcase his new power and bats the massive blast with his massive hand into the sky! He then shows his speed has not been lessened by, in a blink of an eye, warping behind the Digimon and slamming him in the head hard! As the dragon ally barely manages to keep awake, his allies go to his side and he says," Err, that did not go so well. This guy is not going to be easy, we need Captain Cloud and the boss!"

Yoshi then says," But Ben is still fighting that sinister Nightmare guy and your friend Cloud must still be busy as well! What are Yoshi and friends going to do?"

Doug says," Don't worry, we are not about to go down anytime soon! Still , I hope our buddy is doing okay against that Nightmare psycho. But as long as, Hey! Watch it, you almost drooled on me! That's it, you're going down!"

As an angry Doug avoids Giga Bowser's acid like drool, Giga Bowser then laughs hard and says, " Hahahah! This feels great! I say this a lot , but I truly am invincible now! Yes, you're all going to bite the big ones now!"

Now he and the others resume the fight. As they do, Peach and the two magic minions see it too. Even Kamek is shocked at the results of the second stage curse seal! He then says to Kammy, " My, it seems that gift from the dark god really has given lord Bowser overwhelming power! Watch closely, princess! This time Mario will be taken care of for good!" Kammy says," Still, I do wish his majesty lets us make sure that object was safe, who knows what its side effects are."

Kamek chuckles and responds with," Bah, he might be dizzy afterwards, but he will shrug it off like always! Crush them all, my king!"

Peach then looks at Giga Bowser ruthless assaulting of everyone and says," Bowser, are you really willing to go to this length to win? Mario, everyone, please survive!"

The princess watches on from her magic prison being carried by Toadies.

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone fights Giga Bowser, let's not forget about Ben! When Nightmare launched Ben out of Bowser's Castle, he was sent flying! However, he was able to use his magic energy swiftly and cast a float spell as he landed on the ground outside the front gates of the castle. However, in mere moments, Nightmare came crashing down to greet him with a powerful downward thrust with the Soul Crusher!

Ben is able to flash step out of the way, as Nightmare hits the ground and causes a crater from his power!

He then lands on the ground and Ben gets into fighting stance. As he does, he powers up, Nightmare chuckles and says,

"How amusing. I remember that mission a year ago Xehamaru sent me out to punish Zeon and send a message to you Enji. You were one of those on the ship I destroyed. When you felt my energy, you saw death and you retreated with your fellow maggots while your superiors clashed with my blade. If I only knew that such a worthless boy was the one that the prophecy says has the power to somehow threaten my master! If I did then, I would have slashed you to pieces in an instant! I will correct that error now!"

As Nightmare gets into his fighting stance as well, the two begin to circle each other.

Ben then looks at his demonic enemy right in the eye before he strongly responds with," I remember that day. It was my first mission. I was still getting use to real life or death combat. I was just getting the hang of beating Zeon Zaku robots when you had to show up. I never felt the power of the dark side before. I was relieved when Cloud Sensei told me you were blasted into space, so I did not have to worry about running into you. But, that was then. I am a lot stronger now, and my skills have become so sharpened that even your boss Xehamaru could not bring me down! So, still think you can, whoa!"

Before he can even finish his speech, Nightmare bursts at him and Ben barely manages to block his foes lunge with the Star Sword! The force of the collision is so strong the shock wave shatters the rocks around them! Nightmare then has his armored face collide right with Ben's before he harshly yells out,"

I only have one master, the all powerful, true god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron! You seem to misunderstand. I fulfilled Xehamaru 's wishes because I was sent by Darth Damonus to make sure he did not stray from the path of destiny. But now the time for playing is over, now it's time for a bloodbath! You will die by the hands of the true power of darkness you worthless cur!"

He tries to press his blade down on Ben's head, but Ben kicks him in the head to knock him off. He then backs off and looks confident as he then says," You, I know you're strong. You were able to fight of all of Luke's team when you attacked with Xehamaru at Death Mountain.

And I heard Masters Zoda and Yamamoto fought you and Genesis to a stalemate. But, I will not back down! I know now, I am the legendary hero of light that will save the universe from the darkness. And now, it's time to end this nightmare for good!"

Nightmare's eyes glow and he roars out a bloodthirsty ,

" Tsk, there is no end to this nightmare! Furthermore, it's about time I show you the greatest Nightmare! Enough words, time to die!"

The two charge at each other and the battle between the knights of light and darkness explodes. They then throw attacks at each other at such speed that it's just a blur for the few Goombas hiding behind the rocks, watching on! Ben quickly realizes that despite his size Nightmare is not just a brute as the Inquisitor of darkness wastes no time unleashing a brutal yet complex combination of swift attacks. Each blow could lead to Ben being slashed through but the owner of the Star Sword uses all of his training to intercept, parry or deflect each strike. After continuing fighting this way for a bit with no results on either side the two then go on to try and punch, kick, and slash each other for the next minute or so, but both warriors are skilled enough to block every one of the incoming blows!

Ben tries to break the stalemate by casting a holy magic spell from his free hand. But, his magic is not as mastered as James, or the other magic specialist, and as Nightmare sees the spell coming, he just deflects it with his sword!

He then says," Who do you think you are dealing with? You won't defeat me just by using some divine power! "

Ben then groans before he responds with," I get it, you're skilled. But I have been training with the other Enji for over a year now. I am not someone you can just brush aside!"

Nightmare then says," Bah, a year of training with fools can not compare with the fighting experience of centuries! Your feeble talents are no match; let me bring your annoyance to an end!"

Nightmare swings his sword around for an overhead slash that Ben dodges. Nightmare then furthers his attack by creating a dark energy sword wave to blast Ben with.

As Ben dodges that one, the foe then creates multiple sword beams and as Ben dodges them all, the blasts tear up the area. He sees Ben dart from one place to another and says,"

Run while you can, maggot, but soon you will falter. And then you will be nothing more than a pile of spare limbs!"

Nightmare then once more charges at Ben, but the Star Warrior braces himself before saying,

"You are just like the others, always underestimating me. I am really starting to get sick of people looking down on me! I'll show you who is being foolish!"

Ben throws his Star Sword like a boomerang to catch Nightmare off guard. He throws it at such a speed, that the dark knight barely manages to avoid it spinning it into his head! And, even then, it dices off a small part of his shoulder armor! As he gets angry, Ben reacts fast and, in a burst of speed, strongly elbows Nightmare in the stomach, before then giving him a powerful uppercut! As his opponent is launched into the air, Ben already channels his magic energy and then fires a barrage of blue energy shot gun like blasts at his target, before he can recover!

The barrage of energy attacks hit Nightmare dead on, so an explosion then occurs. As Ben lands on the ground from his many battles, he knows that someone of Nightmare's caliber would not be beaten as simply as that, and waits for the next move to be made. Sure enough, Nightmare lands on his feet shortly after. However, Ben smiles when he sees Nightmare appears to have visually taken damage from Ben's last combo. Nightmare sees the bent part of his armor and his bruised shoulder and just laughs!

He then looks at Ben and says," Well, it seems you are not too bad of a fighter after all! Yes, you might just be worthy enough of an opponent to be killed by me after all!"

Ben just shrugs and dryly retorts with," Well, I am glad you got the message. But I have no plans of being killed. Keep barking up the wrong tree, and you're going to make a big mistake!"

Nightmare just has his aura flex to blow away the rocks around him and says," Oh, please, no matter what, I have no plan of letting a mere boy defeat me! True, you know a thing or two about using a sword, but while your hands may know what it means to feel blood, its nothing to someone who has embraced the true purpose of a warrior!

The warm up has ended. Now my real fun begins!"

Ben then sighs and says," Just warming up? Well, good thing, I am not nearly at my limit either! Huh?"

Nightmare then points his sword like a beacon and has energy surround it, before saying,"

I realize that. Yes, you dare hold back against me? For that, your death will be even more painful! If you truly think you can match me, show me your hatred, hero! Terror Flame!"

Nightmare fires off a powerful dark red energy at Ben! Ben at once then charges up his own magic energy and says,"Careful what you wish for, you just might regret it! Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires off his most powerful energy skill right as Nightmare's own blast is about to reach him! The two blasts collided and cause a shock wave that causes the nearby magma streams to erupt! The two then engage in a fierce beam struggle, and Ben slowly manages to push Nightmare's blast back! As he does,

Nightmare barks out," Ha, is this all the power you can throw at me? I suppose it's to be expected, for someone who will not embrace the dark side!"

Ben then says," You maniacs all think the darkness is invincible. But Xehamaru thought the same and look where that got him."

Nightmare then says," Heh, Xehamaru was indeed powerful. But even his powers over darkness were not as mastered as he assumed. Let me show you, the impassable power!"

Nightmare then feeds even more energy into his blast, and it begins to push Ben's attack back!

However, as Ben is pushed back, he gets mad and says," No, I refuse to believe that. I will show you, the powers of evil will never beat me!"

He then pours more energy into his own attack and it causes an imbalance in the two energy waves, causing a draw, and an even larger explosion!

Ben breathes heavily from the effort, and after a few moments of no movement from his opponent, he then says,

" Well, maybe that will give him the mess, Huh? Ah!"

Before he can even breathe, Nightmare appears out of the smoke and goes to slash Ben in half!

The owner of the Star Sword is able to dodge this slash, but the Inquisitor of Darkness's slash is so wide that he is able to cut through the planets crust, and cause a wave of magma to splash out of the ground!

The Enji quickly dashes back to avoid being burned, but Nightmare wastes no time with his opponents divided attention, and in a burst of speed he dashes forward and grabs Ben by the throat! He then dashes forward and slams Ben into a nearby large boulder! As he does he says,

"Foolish boy, this is not a fairy tale where good always miraculously triumphs'! Yes, mortals will never admit it, but darkness is their true nature! My master sought to create a existence based on the true nature of humans.

But they foolishly rebelled and sealed him away with the help of those celestial ones! There will be no escape this time! Ben Auro, you represent all of the foolishness and worthless values of the light! Just another reason to slice off your head! Offer your soul you worthless hero!"

Ben grinds his teeth and yells back with, " I am not about to lose to the likes of you! Good grief, Xehamaru ranted about this kind of stuff again and again and look where that got him!

I was holding back cause I thought I might need to fight the others I sense. However, I see I can't afford to do that, so, Shikai!

Ben shocks Nightmare by unleashing a burst of magic energy that is strong enough to force Nightmare to release him! Nightmare then sees Ben's Star Sword split into two separate swords and the hero's magic energy grows even larger.

Now he is in the state that use to be his hyper mode that was created as Ben found more crystal fragments of the celestial blade. Ben then glares at his enemy and sternly says ," Alright, now you've got me angry. Oh well, I can't afford to waste time when my friends are in danger. Nightmare, you have been causing devastation all over the cosmos. It's time you are brought to justice!"

Nightmare then jumps on a nearby boulder and says," His power level has risen to such heights? And even then it's not his full power, the power of the Bankai state that overwhelmed Xehamaru. Bah, you dare not think of me worthy of your full power?

I will make that your last mistake! I see now with my own eyes why you could be such a threat. If allowed to reach your maximum potential you could be a very grave threat. Tsc, I am through with games! You will die here and now! Inferno of Despair! "

Nightmare slams the ground with his sword as his dark aura spikes. Then he creates a massive attack involving seven dragon heads of dark flames that all blaze towards Ben! However, Ben sees the attack coming for him, leaving everything in fire in its wake. Ben just closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and says,

" No, I won't die here. I will hit back anything you throw at me! Shinning Tornado!"

As the magic fiery dragon heads are about to consume him, his energy explodes, and he is then caught up in a funnel of power that surrounds him and his swords before he blasts through Nightmare's attack!

He charges at Nightmare, tearing through his attack, and heading right for the dark knight!

The villain tries to counter, but is too slow, and is only able to avoid being hit in the chest, as Ben's powerful diving energy hits and impales his shoulder!

The amount of force Ben puts into his attack enables him to blast Nightmare back once more! Now Ben sees he did a lot more damage, as blood is coming out from the wound. Nightmare sees his own injury and says,

" To think, I would be so careless as to let you have such an opening. Well, hope you enjoyed that little shot, it was your last! "

Ben then says," For someone who just had their best attack be taken care of, you're taking it rather well. Still, it's finally the end of the road for you, Nightmare! I won't lose to you!"

Nightmare just begins to laugh hard, he then sets his eyes on Ben and says," Oh, you still have thoughts in your head that think you can survive this, do you? My, how foolish."

Ben then grins as he wryly states," You are very sure of yourself. If you were watching my fight with Xehamaru, you should know I have not used Bankai yet. And at this rate, it seems I can defeat you without using that."

Nightmare then is covered in flames and sneers before he snaps back a dark, "You have no idea, do you? Well, I guess I will forgive you for your idiocy, I do not believe I have shown this form to heretics for centuries! Yes, even the masters did not push me to resort to this. But it seems your warrior edge is worthy enough after all. Yes, worthy enough to feel the fury of my true terror!"

Ben is taken aback, but then stands his ground and says, " What? You've got to be kidding me! Just now you are saying you have a secret power you have been hiding all this time? Give me a break!"

Nightmare then begins to power up and growls out a vicious," Oh, but it's true! After devouring enough souls, I consumed enough energy to transcend my previous limits! I have been holding back my true strength against you Enji to not get attention before the right time. in the last battle, I wagered that revealing my power would just get the Enji Masters to converge on me and destroy me so it was not worth it. But the time to show my full wrath is now!

Witness hero of light, witness my true strength before I tear you limb from limb! Now, Terror unrestrained! Blood, darkness, come into me! RAH! "

Nightmare powers up, much further than ever before! He then begins to glow with a red light, and it soon bursts into flames! From those flames, it consumes him and it forms a dark sphere! As this happens, the level of Nightmare's magic pressure is enough to cause the ground to shake and large chunks of the ground to be lifted up! Lighting then strikes the sphere and it then breaks apart in a flash of red light!

When Ben can see again, he his horrified to see Nightmare has made a shocking transformation! Now he is much larger, and his armor seems to have transformed into some sort of demonic armored skin! His free hand has transformed into a kind of large razor claw, and a sharp horn is coming out of his head! For some reason, a large tail has come out and he has also grown two devil wings that glow with fire!

Now, Nightmare has transformed into his true form, **_Night-Terror_**!

Night-Terror finishes his power up with a shock wave that blows the remaining rubble away! The demonic knight then eagerly says,

" Ah, its' been a while since I had to push myself this far in a battle! Killing you is going to be fun!"

Ben then winces before he mutters out," His power level has risen tremendously! It's nearly as powerful a energy level as Xehamaru! You, there is no way you are a human!"

Night-Terror then dryly says," Is that not obvious? Bah, like I want anything to do with such vermin! I am a true demon, the race of the supreme god of darkness that will cleanse all filth from the universe! Yes, ready to face your fate, hero? Time to face the fate of all who value such pathetic things as justice!"

Night-Terror swings his sword so fast, it creates a sonic boom that causes Ben to dodge it, but, in an instant, Night-Terror then reappears right above Ben and hits him hard in the chest with his massive claw! Ben feels an immense impact and screams out in pain. Night Terror shouted,

" Ha! That's right, scream, worm! You're nothing but a worthless spokesperson for the light that never stood a chance!"

Ben then forces Night-Terror back and goes to slash with both swords, only for Night-Terror to vanish! The Inquisitor then reveals himself by suddenly appearing right in front of the member of Squad 7 and instantly kicking Ben hard, so hard he is sent through a rock! The villain then flies with his wings to the air and then dive bombs at Ben to slash him thoroughly! However, Ben uses a haste spell to get out of the way in time, as his foe lands with a blow that shatters the ground! Night-Terror then sees Ben back away and says,

" Ha, it does not matter how much you run, you can not escape me!"

The opponent shocks Ben by firing a barrage of yellow energy blasts very quickly! Ben barely manages to deflect them all, and as he redirects them with his Star swords, they head to the nearest mountain, where they showcase how powerful they were by totally demolishing it! Ben then says," You, you really are a warrior of death! However, all that means is that there is no way I will let you win! Shining Flare Storm!"

Ben charges up his energy and has his two blades become pillars of light energy and he then charges at his foe! Night-Terror then fires another energy blast from his eyes, but Ben just slashes the blast in half! He then charges to strike, but the fiend then swings his own blade, and blocks the strike! Ben tries to break through his foe's guard, but finds himself being easily held back!

Night-Terror sees how hard Ben is struggling and sneers before he smugly says,"

" Have you begun to realize just how futile your struggle is? No matter how you try, you will never be able to erase the darkness! All you hero's efforts, and all the hopes and dreams you have amounted to nothing! The pathetic crusade of the light to save the unworthy can never win, the sin of man kind is FAR to great! It's time you stop struggling and accept your demise!"

Night-Terror slams his spiked knee into Ben's leg, hitting the hero hard! The villain then slams Ben in the head with the hilt of his massive blade, to send him hurling to the ground!

Night Terror flaps down with his wings and sees Ben get up after coughing up some blood. Ben then glares at his foe and says," You, I never would have guessed you had this much power. Still, you're not going to win!"

Night-Terror just walks slowly up to Ben and says," Of course I am going to win, you stupid boy! It is inevitable that darkness conquers all. You can play hero all you want, but you're just prolonging your suffering. No matter what you do, you can never win! But you have been more amusing than I thought you would be! For that, I'll grant you a top speed trip to the next dimension!"

Night-Terror holds his massive blade in the air and it glows with magic energy. Ben sees this and says,"

It's not over yet, I still have some tricks up my sleeve!"

Night-Terror then snorts out a dismissive, "Oh, you mean your Bankai power? Well then, if you think that can make you win, then just shut up and do it already!"

Ben holds his injured right shoulder and says," Grr, I have been trying, but it's hard to get it right. I have only really done it twice so far."

Night-Terror then snickers and retorts with a condescending,"Heh, you still can't even command your power, huh? Well, just more proof how pathetic a so called chosen hero you are! This is it, get out of my sight! Huh? Well, what joke is this? "

Night-Terror was just about to go for the killing blow when something gets his attention and he turns left. He then sees a squad of mobile suits heading to the two's direction with a bunch of warships behind them. It's none other than a fleet from the Titans that has broken through the Zannacross defense line to engage the main fleet.

The group of mobile suits are seemingly heading to Ben's aid, being leaded by the FA-010S full armored Double Zeta Gundam and a group of more mass produced used Strike Gundams.

The leader of the squad uses his loud speaker to communicate to Ben and says,

" Enji Ben Auro! Hold your position! We will neutralize the hostile!"

Night-Terror hears this and says," What sad excuse of a joke is this? You dare compare your tin cans to my power?"

Ben then gets alarmed and says," No, don't attack this guy, he is way out of your league! Get away, you'll just get yourselves killed!"

Night-Terror just looks at Ben and says," Oh, I don't mind! If they offer their souls to me, I will be happy to oblige!"

Night Terror has his energy flared up again and he dives off to the Gundams, leaving a dust storm to block Ben's eyes! The double Zeta Gundam then sees him coming and fires from his high energy mega cannon and at the same time fires a bunch of missiles at his foe.

Night-Terror does not even bother to avoid them; he just takes the hits and keeps on coming! Two Strike Gundams take out their beam sabres and slash at the envoy of darkness, but the being just extends his wings and dodges the slashes while having his charged wings cleave the two mobile suits in half! He then flies above them all and says,

"This is a waste of my time! Taste death, worthless bugs, Storm of Devastation!"

Night-Terror charges up his power and has it surround himself. He then fires off a powerful and wide red energy blast that all but the ZZ Gundam avoid, and, in an instant, they are all blasted into ashes!

Ben sees this and says ," Stop it! You're fighting me, remember?"

Night-Terror looks down on him and says," Well, maybe if this was not such a bore I would not have to be taking out my boredom on idiot soldiers! Oh?"

The demon looks up and sees The ZZ Gundam flying above him and taking out it's mega beam saber to hit him! However, while it succeeds in hitting the foe in the head, it breaks on impact! An annoyed Night Terror then grabs the ZZ Gundam's head with his massive claw and says,

" A note, sneak attacks only work when you have the power to back it up! Die!"

Night-Terror then clamps down on the head with his claw crushing it, and then impales the hole with his sword, causing the mobile suit to blow up! Ben then gets mad and furiously shouts out,"

Enough! I won't let you get away with this any longer! You want power? I'll show you power! No more fooling around, come on! Bankai!"

Ben goes all out and unleashes all the power he has! His Star Sword then shines and a light engulfs him. Soon enough, the Star Sword then changes again to its current most powerful state. Now his aura has changed into a golden color and the ground around Ben is lifted into the air. Ben's power up is so great that the ground is shaking and small sparks of electricity emit from the sword!

Ben finishes activating his Bankai and the resulting shock wave blows the terrified minions of Bowser that were watching in the distance!

Night-Terror sees that Ben's power level has risen to much greater heights! He then laughs and says, " Yes, YES ! Yes, let the hate consume you! This is what I was looking for, the power that overwhelmed Xehamaru! When I crush you at your maximum power, then the hope of the universe will be vanquished! Now, huh?

The foe then sees Ben aim his hand at his opponent, and with his power creates a shock wave so strong that Night-Terror is blown back! When the foe regains his composure, he then senses Ben is so fast he is now behind him and at once swings his sword, only to be met with Ben's!

Once more the villain laughs and says," Heh, this is your rage huh? Rather impressive, but it can't match my fury! This will be one of the best fights I've had in a long time, but even then I will be the victor!"

Ben just stares at him deadly serious and says, "Let's see about that, your move."

Night-Terror then goes to punch him with his massive claw, but Ben just kicks it back and then slashes his foe across the chest! This causes the villain to scream out in pain and in response, he fires a barrage of energy blasts that at once get deflected! Ben then holds out his hand and creates a new spirit sword in his free hand. Night Terror then gives off a deadpanned," Well, you even managed to damage me. Heh, so it seems you are turning out to be just as the prophecy says."

Ben then says," Yes, I don't know why I, out of everyone in space, was chosen to be the wielder of the Star Sword. But, I won't let down everyone's expectations. I will save the Lylat Kingdom and its people from the chaos you and your masters want to bring!"

This causes his opponent to scoff and he says," Oh please, you really fight for these filthy mortals? How sad, you're so much above them, yet you serve them!"

Ben then says," That's what is different about the Enji Knights from your kind. We have great power, but we don't enforce our will on the universe. We just want to make sure everyone can live in peace and happiness"

Night-Terror just responds with a disgusted," Oh please, your ideas are a joke. You can fight all you want for the sake of such worthless trash. But in the end you're wasting your time. For the life of a true warrior, you can either die a hero with honor or live long enough to become the villain, the very monster you sought out to kill in the first place. Heh, the common masses may think of you as a hero now. But after a while they will get jealous of your superior's abilities and from that they will begin to fear you, its the nature of trash after all. It's only a matter of time they will loath you and turn on you!"

Ben then looks outraged as he snaps back with ," That's ridiculous! People are not as stupid as you think they are!"

Night Terror just laughs again and says,"

Oh, you'll see soon enough the true ugly face of this cosmos boy. Yes, and perhaps when you do, you will realize you're hopelessly fighting for the wrong side!"

Ben then charges at the villain and strikes Night-Terror so hard he can barely block the twin strike!

Ben then shouts out," Enough! Xehamaru kept spouting nonsense and I did not buy any of it, so don't bother! If nothing else, I won't let down my friends!"

Night-terror then looks at Ben with amusement before dryly saying," Friends, you say? A true warrior only needs his own power, distractions just chip away at your sword, and make you weak and vulnerable. Only by casting aside all worthless trash and embracing the true nature of the world, can one ever hope to be strong enough to survive! Well, in any case your reason may not exist very soon! Even if he is a fool, if that Bowser makes use of the second stage curse seal he was so graciously given, then even a dolt like him will have enough power to wipe out those piles of trash!"

Ben then looks determined as he responds with," My friends are not trash! I know they can hold out against Bowser, even with his little power up. And just to make sure, I am going to finish you soon and go to help them!"

Night-Terror then aggressively barks back," Try as you like, but you will only join them in hell! However, since I see you're in a hurry, I guess its time to end this bout!"

* * *

The two warriors power up to their full powers and charge at each other! As they strike each other once more, Ben thinks to himself," Guys, hang on, I'll be there as soon as possible!"

As Ben and Night-Terror go to finish off their intense battle, let's check up on how the others are faring with Giga Bowser. At the moment, Doug and James see the large light coming from where Ben and Night-Terror are fighting and Doug says," Whew, looks like our buddy is giving that medieval psycho hell! Man, both of their power levels are huge. I wonder what's going on. Whoa!"

Doug then sees a massive tail heading his way and jumps just before Giga Bowser's tail comes crashing down to crush part of the giant sphere they are fighting on!

James then says," Don't worry about that, just focus on this giant freak for the moment, or you won't be able to worry about anything again! Grr, I must admit though, that transformation Bowser made has turned him into quite the threat."

Doug then punches the ground and says," I get it, throwing off my blows without even flinching, kind of gave me the message! But we can't lose now!"

Mario then gets in front of them and says,

"Doug is a right! No matter how scary Bowser gets, I won't let him get the last laugh!"

Everyone then hears Giga Bowser roaring before jumping in the air and saying,"You're so heroic, it makes me sick! So sick I am going to enjoy watching you squirm!"

He then performs an even deadlier ground pound that our heroes are barely able to get out of the way! He lands with such force that the entire platform begins to crack!

Geno then says,"This is getting worse, if he continues to go on like this, we will have to add falling into a pit of magma to our list of problems. We have to take him out as soon as possible!"

Luigi then looks at them with panic and says," That is easier said than done, when so far nothing we have done to him even makes him flinch! Man, this seems more hopeless than that fiasco at the Waffle Kingdom!"

Their time for discussion seems to have ended, as Giga Bowser then dashes at them, ready to finish the job! He throws a punch and Doug goes to greet him with one of his own! However, Giga Bowser easily overpowers Doug even with his energy fury surrounding him and is smashed back!

Yoshi throws a bunch of eggs the Koopa King's way and Geno and James also attack with a combo of energy blasts and energy arrows. Giga Bowser just shrugs them off and responds with a vicious fiery blast for the trio!

James grabs the other two and quickly gets them out of its path. But the power in that attack was so strong that its powerful shockwave blasts them to the ground anyway! The baddie then goes to finish them off, only for Geno Wyrmmon to tackle him!

The Digimon pushes him back and says," Oh no you don't! I think you went on a temper tantrum long enough! Now it's time you, Huh? AH!"

Giga Bowser shows what he thinks of this little interference by grabbing the large metal dragon and giving him a bear hug! Squeezing him hard, the foe then says,

"Oh, please, you meddled in my business long enough! For that, I will repay you by trying you out as a new bowling ball!"

Giga Bowser then sees Doug and Donkey Kong dashing to him and throws Geno-Wyrmmon at them! The two see this and brace themselves to prevent their large friend from crushing them! Using all their power, they were able to stop his rough landing.

Doug then says," Man, pal, you have to watch your weight!"

Geno Wyrmmon then gets back on his feet and says,

"Err, sorry about that. I'll work on that after we take care of this guy!"

Giga Bowser then snarls and says," And they call me a moron! Get it through your thick heads! I am unstoppable! Maybe being deep fried will give you all the message! This time I will make sure I put enough power to get the job done!"

The evil turtle powers up his own magic energy and puts it into his mouth, now, instead of fire, a massive amount of energy is preparing to blast out of it! As the ground shakes, Giga Bowser aims for Doug, DK and Geno Wyrmmon. He is about to fire, when at the last second, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi both jump into the air and ground pound Bowser in the neck with all they've got! This does not amount to that much damage, but it is enough to throw off their enemies aim and it instead goes into the air, and right into one of his own airships, blasting it into dust! His eyes see Mario and he goes into a rage before saying,

"Mario! You're always messing things up! Why can't you just give up and die!"

Mario then says," It's simple, because I can't afford to! We won't let you have your way, people don't deserve to a be ruled by someone as crazy as you!"

Giga Bowser then tries to roll over and squash him, but he and his green pals jump off them and look at them, before saying,"

Oh, please, you're jealous, because you don't have my power! It's the most basic rule; whoever is the strongest is the most fitting king!"

Mario then shakes his head and says," You still don't get it at all! You can't just make everyone do what you want because you are stronger than them! You have to work to help others find happiness, not just your own! That's why you will never win!"

This causes Giga Bowser to smash the ground with his foot and say, "SHUT UP! I have had it with you always acting like you're so much better than me! But now it's time you learn how things really works!"

Yoshi then has a determined look and says," Yoshi and pals won't lose to you, no matter how scary you are. Because we have friends to help us and that's better than your nasty dark side powers!" This causes Giga Bowser to get furious and he runs towards them saying,

"Alright, bring it on! I'll crush you all and prove once and for all who is better! Friends? I don't need friends, I have the ultimate power!"

Mario and Luigi then charge and jump high into the air and deliver a double hammer smash to the head! But it has no effect! Luigi then looks nervous and says," Um, don't do anything rash now! We were just trying to wipe off some dust off your Mommy!"

Giga Bowser then grabs both plumbers with his hands and begins to squeeze tightly!"

He then says," Oh yeah! After all this time, it feels so good! All the humiliation you two have caused me ends now! So, time for your crushing farewell!"

He prepares to at last crush Mario and Luigi, but then Geno Wyrmmon charges at him and says," No, you're not killing anyone! Striking Crusher Claw!"

Doug then jumps up high and powers up as well and says,

"You have gone too far, ugly! Time for you to say goodbye! Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

To save the brothers, Doug and Geno-Wyrmmon both attack with their most powerful physical attacks! However, this does not seem to phase Giga Bowser at all! He just looks at them and powers up with darkness energy, so much that the two are blown back!

A strong wind blows around the Koopa king and he roars again before saying,"

Brahahah! Attack me with everything you've got! Nothing you have will stop me! Yes, I am unstoppable! The darkness is truly the greatness! And now I will, Huh? What, what is this feeling? No, stop, GRAH!"

Everyone is shocked as they see Giga Bowser all of a sudden shudder! He then screams out again, and this time in pain! It seems the pain is so great that he drops the Mario brothers to grab his head! He then thrashes around and says,"

Why, why is my whole body burning? Those idiots can't damage me, then why is this happening? Make it stop! RAH!"

Everyone sees Giga Bowser seemingly go insane and blast things at random. DK goes up to Mario and says,

" You okay, Mario?"

Mario responds with a weary," Don't worry, Donkey, I'll be fine."

DK then says,"What in the world is going on with Bowser?"

James then walks up to them and says," I might know. We have been researching the effects of Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals from captured samples and have learned more of their effects. It seems using the basic type has no long time side effects.

But, a theory the Cid group came up with is that a heavier dose could eat away at one's heart, mind, and maybe even the soul, if it was not strong enough to control its power. Well, it seems Bowser is finding this out the hard way."

Bowser then continues to go berserk and fires random blasts at the sky! He then says,"

Where, where is that laughing coming from! I am sick of everyone laughing at me! Damn it, Mario, Peach, the Yoshi's, the other worlds, STOP MOCKING ME! I'll shut them all up for good, you will see!"

Mario then sees this and says, " Bowser, have you lost your mind? How sad, despite all this, I did not want even you to feel like this."

Even from far back, Kamek, Kammy and Peach are shocked at what is happening to Bowser!

Kammey then says,"Your grouchiness! What is wrong? He, he seems to have totally lost his mind!"

Kamek then says," That Nightmare must have tricked are king! How dare they! "

Peach then says,"Bowser, it is almost like his whole mind has become completely broken! This Zannacross Empire, they are truly horrible. Bowser was no saint, but they pushed him into a position that he was trapped in. And now this, please, all of this must stop!" Everyone sees that Giga Bowser 's energy is now all over the place and unstable! Like a rabid dog, he locks his eyes on Mario and says,

"Yes, I'll make it stop! All this pain will stop now! I'll blow it all to dust!" He then charges up all of his power into his mouth for his most destructive energy flare yet!

Geno then says," This is bad, he seems to have lost all rationale thought and is putting way too much energy into this blast! If we don't stop him now, we won't have to worry about that black tower destroying the planet, because he will destroy it himself!"

Doug then powers up and says," Well, no way we are letting him get that past, right?"

James then also powers up and says," Yes, now that he is unstable we have a shot. Everyone, put all the energy you have into your next attack and fire at the same time! Steele Schider!"

Doug then says," Sphere of Might!"

Then Geno Wyrmmon does the same with, "Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Mario then charges up a powerful fireball and throws it into the group, while his brother does the same. Yoshi fires a powered up mega egg and DK, throws an explosive orange grenade! Geno and Blumiere also fire off their most powerful magic spells and together the heroes fire a combined blast that meets Bowser's most powerful energy flare head on!

The two forces collide and it creates another shock wave. For a while, the beam struggle seams to land in a stalemate, but then Giga Bowser's power increases yet again and his eyes narrow on the blast saying,

" No, I will destroy you! I will at last be rid of all you pests! Yes, then all the suffering will end! Hahahaha! "

The blast then seems to press the others back and Mario says," Mamma mia! It's way too strong! "

Peach then sees them all struggling and says," No, Mario, everyone, don't give up! I may not be able to fight like you all. But, I still have some power. Please, take my power and don't fail!"

Peach transfers the magic energy within her into the combined energy blast, and, it gives their beam a boost that presses Bowser's back! A few moments later, it completely blasts through the flare, and right into Bowser!

The Koopa king is consumed by the blast and is blown off of the sphere, rocketing towards the magma lake below! The amount of force is so great that it blows Kamek, Kammy and the toddies carrying Peach to the sphere as well! As Giga Bowser is being blasted into the lake, Mario can see Bowser looking at him, and his eyes almost look normal again. He then almost seems to be smiling as he says,

"Blasted Mario, looks like you pulled another cheap trick out of your hat, just can't fail, can you? I wish, I had that luck."

Giga Bowser is then consumed by the blast as it heads into the lake, before the biggest explosion yet lights up the sky! Everyone shields their eyes from the light, and a few seconds later all they see is falling lava. Doug then says," Is it over? With these loons I can never be sure."

James then says," I can't sense Bowser's energy. I guess, he is really gone."

Mario then looks down and takes off his hat. He then says, "Bowser, I never a thought the battles between us would end like this. Huh?"

They turn around and see the two magi Koopa half way through the ground of the sphere. Mario notices that Peach is on the ground, with the toadies crushing her fall. The two minions knocked out her imprisonment spell and she gets back up and sees Mario. She then gets excited and runs up to him and hugs him! She says," Mario! I was so worried about you! I am glad you all made it alive!"

Mario then says," I am glad you are okay too, Princess. "

Geno then goes up to them and says," I am sorry to interrupt, but I think it would be better if you expressed your happiness after everything is back to normal. There are still the others of the Zannacross Empire to take care of, and, I am not sure this platform we are on is very stable any more. Geno-Wyrmmon then goes up to them and says,"

That's right! The boss is in danger! That crazy Nightmare is still fighting him! Come on, we have to make sure he is okay!"

James then sighs and says, "Alright, let's shut that thing down already, so we can go home."

* * *

The heroes get on the large Digimon's back and fly back towards to where the group can sense the largest magic energies. Speaking of magic energies, Ben and Night-Terror have been fighting intensely all this time. After fighting in his Bankai state, Ben has been able to fight match Night-Terror blow per blow. But the demonic opponent is not showing any anger, in fact, he seems like the type that the harder the fight the more crazed he gets!

At the moment, Night Terror swings his massive blade at Ben, the wielder of the Star sword easily dodges all of his strikes and parries with his own. Ben then has had enough and throws his spirit sword at Night Terror to try and strike him in the head!

The foe dodges, but it still hits his shoulder, and, in an instant, Ben warps right in front of him and punches him hard in the face, sending him through a group of boulders! However, he blasts out of the rubble and flies right back in front of Ben.

Ben then says," I don't have time to waste on you! There is little time left, I have to help Cloud Sensei with whatever is giving him so much trouble and save this planet!"

Night-Terror just laughs and says,"

Idiot, nothing you can do will stop this world's demise! And while you may just happen to be in a hurry, I happen to be enjoying this! Huh, what is this?( at the moment he senses Giga Bowser's power level vanishing,

he then says,"Well, its seems even with all that power that failure could not amount to anything. However, it's too late, it's only moments till the Monolith reaches this planet's core!"

And since the planet blowing up will take care of you, I might as well have some fun with this after all!"

Ben then says," No more games! This ends now, Senkei!"

Ben then puts his sword into the ground and a flash of light breaks out! Then many swords flash out of the Star Sword, until Night Terror is surrounded by what seems like a thousand spirit swords! Night-Terror looks impressed and says," Trying to butcher me with a funeral of swords, are you? My, quite the vicious attack, you might be cut out to serve the master if you just let go of your fear!"

Ben then gets angry and says,"I'll never join your kind. I am an Enji Knight that will destroy those who serve the dark side! Now, die! Divine Millennia Slash!"

Night-Terror then sees all the swords head to impale him and he powers up before saying," You will find that I will not be destroyed so easily! Storm of Destruction!"

Night-Terror then fires a barrage of energy blasts to blast off the swords heading his way. It strikes back a few, but it's not enough and he is still hit several times over! Even this does not put him down!

Ben sees this and says," You, you are very persistent, just like Xehamaru."

His opponent then says," I won't let you stop destiny, boy. I will never be stopped, I will never rest. Not a day until Chaos Zannacross Necron is released!"

Ben then powers up and says," I won't let that happen! The ultimate nightmare, I will make sure that never happens! Now you die! Take this, my anger, my hatred, and all of my sorrow! Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

Ben shocks Night-Terror by charging up to his max and firing his full power Shinryukenha right at him! Night Terror braces himself and sets up a magic barrier at once, but it still consumes him and sends him blasting right towards the Monolith of Judgment!

* * *

And, as it does, let's check on the two warriors still fighting in the tower itself! Yes, all this time Cloud and Janus have been engaging in a hard battle of their own that has been pretty even since they collided with each others' attacks. At the moment, Janus throws another spear at Cloud, but the spiky haired warrior is ready this time, and casts a gravity spell to slam it to the ground.

Janus retracts it and jumps up on an energy conduct and says," Well, so not only can use magic, but you're catching on to my attacks? I am ashamed to say I am getting predictable."

Cloud then fires off a sword beam attack before saying," Your attacks are good, but your fighting style is not impossible to predict."

Janus then says," I do admit that most of my opponents who realize my moves, die. But, I see you are breathing hard. I bet it's not long till you run out of steam. "

As Janus moves out of the wave of Cloud's attack, Cloud responds with a steady,

"Unless you're a machine of some sort, I can say the same for you, with all those moves you have been making."

Janus then laughs and casually retorts with." Man, you're right, what a drag. And, thanks to you and your trigger happy friends messing my moves, I am about to see my payment get blown up! Guess that can only mean one thing, This will end in the next blow! Huh, what is this? Well, seems like a large party crasher!"

Cloud then sees what Janus is talking about and senses a larger amount of power, which is Night-Terror being blasted by Ben's energy attack! The two then hear a large explosion as the ground shakes! Moments later, out of the floor, bursts an enraged Night-Terror! It seems the vanguard of the empire used all of his power to break free of Ben's energy wave right as it blasted through a section of the tower! He then has the unpleasant surprise of seeing two more trespassers in his device! Janus then moans and emits," Oh come on! Great, now I have more angry tools to deal with!"

The demonic knight then turns around and says," Cloud, thought you would be here. And who are you? You're not an Enji, but you're not one of us, nor are you a member of the Dark Enji!"

Janus then takes a mocking tone as he answers with," Who, me? Oh, don't mind me, I am just a traveler stopping by to make some extra gil doing a little demolition job!"

Night-Terror figures out what he means and gets furious as he says, "Worthless trash! Whoever you are, you will pay for meddling in affairs that do not concern you! Receive the punishment of darkness!"

Night-Terror charges at and flash steps behind Janus to impale him in the chest with the Soul Crusher!

However, as the villain thinks he won, the image of Janus vanishes, and the real one lands on the tip of his sword! The bounty hunter then lands down and says

,"You know, trying to impale me is not a good first impression!"

Night-Terror is furious from this and says," You dare make sport of me? Disappear, you cur!"

The foe fires an energy sword wave, but Janus sees this and says,

" Man, you're even more annoying than the others! Better chill out that temper or I might just lose mine!"

Janus, in a flash, appears on the other side of Night Terror with his shoulder blades glowing with his energy. As his foe turns around, all of a sudden, large amounts of blood come out of his left leg and right shoulder! The shocked knight staggers at the sudden pain and says,"

Impossible, he moved so fast that I did not even sense it? For that, I will tear you to shreds!"

Night-Terror then has his magic aura explode and Cloud sees this and says," That Janus, if he moved so fast against me I would have been in real trouble. Was he just playing around? And now, who is this guy? He looks like Nightmare but, huh? Ben?"

Cloud guess is correct and he sees Ben land on the ground besides him. Ben says," Cloud sensei, are you okay?"

Cloud then says," Yes, just annoyed. What's going on? I see you're at your max power, so that demon over there must be powerful."

Ben nods his head and says," Yes, that is the same Nightmare guy from before. He amused us in Bowser's throne room and blasted me out to fight me one on one. After I put on the pressure, he revealed he has a transformation and turned in to what you see now, Night-Terror! He was strong enough to make me mad, and while I don't know how the others are doing, that's where I am now. Hey, is that Janus?"

Cloud then says," Yes, he was the bounty hunter hired to protect the Mushroom Kingdom. And now I see why you had a hard time capturing him on SR-388."

Ben then clutches his fist and says," Great, now I will avenge Rick, at last!"

Janus sees Ben has arrived and says," Oh great, now we have a party. This is such a drag."

Night-Terror sees that Ben has followed him and says," Grr, this is not going according to plan. No matter, I will destroy you all with my ultimate technique! Prepare to be thrown into the abyss, for when I use this, Corona, huh? HA!"

Just as Night-Terror was starting to become covered with black flames the villain sees a flashing light on the still functioning main monitor and he then laughs saying," Hehehhahaha! This is the end of all of you! It will only be moments until the monolith of judgment absorbs all the world's energy, and then you will all die with the planet!" Cloud looks at the screen himself and says," Damn it, that fight wasted too much time!"

Janus then sighs and adds a detached, "Don't blame me, Enji, it's you and your boy's faults for not minding your own business!"

Night-Terror then uses his wings to fly in the air and says," Heh,, I will be very surprised if you can manage to survive the planet's implosion! I better be prepared to format and transfer the life force energy. And what is this?

Well, seems he is indeed persistent. Oh well, better retrieve him so the master can give him his proper punishment! Goodbye, Ben Auro. I admit you were more fun to cross swords with than I thought, too bad you're holding your true powers back!"

In a flash, he bursts out of the roof and is gone, Ben tries to stop him, but Cloud grabs him and says,"

It's okay, Ben, we will get him next time. Right now we have to stop this thing."

Ben turns around and nods and says," Right, we have to do something to save Mario's world! I'll destroy this thing in one shot!"

Janus then laughs and says," Smart move, kid, except for doing that would just case a chain reaction that would kill us all anyway!"

Ben then gets mad and says," Oh, like you can do better!"

Janus then jumps back to the screen and says, "Why, yes. Even though you guys gave me a hard time, thankfully the auto programming I was hacking did the rest, for once. If it worked I get paid, and if not, we are screwed. But, since we are screwed regardless, just sit back and watch the magic! Alright, now is the time, Tri-Edge. Fire now, with the EMP Cannon!"

Janus snaps his fingers and Ben and Cloud are surprised when they see through the hole their opponent made that the Bounty Hunter's transformable ship flying to right above them! It then has a large cannon come out of its bottom and charge to fire right at the tower! Ben and Cloud brace for impact as it fires, but when the blast does hit them they are shocked to see nothing is blown up. However, all of a sudden, all of the computers short out! Cloud then thinks for a sec and figures it out and says,"

Of course! He used an EMP to short out the systems, causing it to fail to fully transfer the energy of this planet! But, I did not think the Zannacross Empires creations could be so easily shorted out. "

Janus then checks a reading on his armor and says,"Of course not, that's why I came here, to hack into its systems for my EMP cannon to work. Would have gone a lot smoother if you morons had not butt in, bravo Enji, you almost blew up a planet you were trying to save!"

As Cloud looks ashamed, Ben gets mad and says,"

Hey, don't blame us! If you had contacted us and worked with us from the start, none of this mess would have happened anyway! Grr, but, you did help out, just like you helped us with the Space Pirates. Oh no, when I was blasted out, the others were still fighting Bowser! I wonder if they are okay. Huh, hey! There they are!"

The two Enji turn around and see the rest of them are flying to them on Geno-Wyrmmon! The Digimon lands right in front of them and the group gets down from his back and shoulders. Doug and James run over to Ben and James says,

" Ah, I see your still okay. Glad to see you did not blow it."

Ben smiles and says, I could say the same about you! So, I guess since I see Princess Peach here that means Bowser is taken care of right? Huh? "

Ben is confused to see Mario and his pals looking more sad than happy and Mario then goes up to him and says

," Yes, we took care of Bowser. And this time it seems for good. Still, I wish it did not have to a end like that. But, I am a glad you guys saved our planet."

Doug then smiles and says," Yup, way to go guys, seems like you busted this thing before it did any harm!"

Ben smiles nervously and says," Well, I would like to say that, but it seems the one who really shut this down was, him."

The rest turn around to where Ben is pointing and his pals are shocked to see it's Janus!

Doug then says," It was you? "

Janus then says," Don't get the idea I did it for you Enji, I just did not want to see a lost of revenue. Failing jobs is never good on a profile. But, it seems that my scanners show that with this thing out the energy is returning to the planet.

And with that my job is done! Now, if you excuse me, I will just make my way out of here. No need for thanks, just pay me by transfer."

Cloud holds out his sword at Janus and says,"

Hold it Janus, you're not off the hook. You may have saved the planet in the end, but you also killed an entire unit of Salvation commandos!"

Janus then shrugs and says," Oh, please, that was self defense. Besides, they all act like robots so much that they are just like clones or something."

Ben gets mad and says," Hey! Acting like that is really low. If you won't take what you do seriously, then I will force you to, by bringing you in!"

Janus then laughs and says," Don't kid yourself, no Enji is going to take me in."

Ben the powers up his aura and says," You saw me beat Metroid Prime, so you are very sure of yourself to think you're so great. And you did not see what I did to Xehamaru, so keep acting like this is all a game and your going to regret it!"

Janus then laughs loudly at this and wryly responds with," Oh please, is that supposed to impress me? I could have taken care of Xehamaru if I really wanted to at any time. However, no one would pay my price for the job so I just went on easier ones. Heh, you're such a child, not knowing your own limits and not aware of the reality of the situation.

Keep being this stupid and looking only right in front of you and your going to find yourself so out of touch, you are going to fall right into a black hole! Now, I'd love to finish my lecture on why you Enji are so annoying, but I have places to be. Adios."

Ben gets mad and prepares to attack, but a sharp pain in his arm from the fight with Night-Terror stops his charge and he breathes heavily while saying,"

Blast, that last fight took a lot out of me. But, I won't let you get away!"

Doug then pats his friends shoulder and he, James, and Geno Wyrmmon then all charge at him, while Doug says," Easy buddy we got this. You keep talking big, but I think it's time you got knocked down a peg!"

Doug bursts at Janus and goes to kick him, but the bounty Hunter grabs his leg and with ease throws him through a wall! He then sees Geno-Wyrmmon preparing to slash at him, but he then fires his energy web/ spear around his arms and legs to bind him! James then fires a barrage of energy arrows and Janus responds by deflecting them with his shoulder blades at lightning fast speed!

With his new powers, the Enji Quincy can keep firing without stopping and presses Janus to the wall, but to their surprise, he jumps out the window! They figure out why he jumped out when seconds latter he is standing on top of his ship! He then salutes the group mockingly and says,

"Don't feel too bad, boys. Like I said, there are not many in this cosmos who can match the Flash of Death. Huh?"

The bounty hunter then turns around and sees that in the sky three blue, finned mobiles suits called Hambrabi are flying towards his ship at top speed, and they all aim their weapons at him!

Janus then says," Sadly, such a reputation comes with a pile of annoying " fan boys" .

"The leader of the squad, Titan pilot, Yazan Gable, aims his mobile suits lasers at Janus and says,"

Well Bounty hunter, seems like you have at last slipped up! No one can out run the judgment of the Titans forever!"

Janus seems annoyed and opens his cockpit before saying," Oh yeah? Watch me! Later, tools!"

Janus waves and jumps in his ship and at once its engines begin to glow!

Letting his target escape is not an option, and Yazan aims his Hambrai 's feyadeen rifle and says," No, he won't escape this time! Dunkel, Ramsus, cover me! Open fire!"

The three winged mobile suits all transform in to there manta ray like mobile armor form and fire their powerful energy rifles at the same time to blast the Tri-Edge with a beam net! However, it's no use, as Janus seems to have a hyper boost equipped to his ship as he rockets out of the incoming energy net. Yazen sees this and grinds his teeth before he says," Think you can get away that easy you damn punk!?"

Janus sees Yazen boost his own machines thrusters and fire at him and just snickers at the attempt before casually saying," Man you are one sore loser! Here take a hint Titan!"

Janus then deploys a Seismic Charge from the back of the Tri-Edge and as his Titan attacker sees this Yazen fires to deflect the explosive, and this causes the Sesimic Charge to hit the bottom of the tower hard! This causes the whole tower to shake and

Ben struggles to catch his balance he sees the Tri-Edge get away and says," Hey watch it! Oh great, now he got away again! Now what! Huh?"

Just then, everyone hears a large explosion, and then they hear a bunch more! Ben says," Um, what's going on? "

A panicked James then says," Oh no, those idiots! They hit this place's main reactor! And now it's unstable!"

Ben then turns to him and says," But Janus disabled this thing, right?"

James nods but says," Yes, but while this thing will no longer be able to damage the planet, those blasts seemed to hit the main reactor, and that can still go and cause an explosion. "

Ben nervously says," Err, like how big an explosion? "

Cloud then says," Like, an atomic one, that would destroy this entire area!"

Ben then winces and wearily says," You're kidding, RIGHT!?"

Cloud then shakes his head and answers with a dire, "Afraid not, We have to move now!"

Luigi then cowers in fear and says," Oh, this is a nightmare! We finally beat Bowser and now this? Unless there is a nearby warp pipe right around here, we are all goners!"

Geno then says," It's better than nothing, quick, everyone, look for a large green pipe! Huh? Is that a ship coming? Look over there!"

Ben and co turn and see that a ship is indeed coming down to them, and it's the Comet Observatory in its ship mode! A bridge extends to the opening with Mallow on it and Mario says,

"Mallow? How did you?"

A hectic Mallow says," No time, EVERYONE, GET ON NOW!"

The group complies and everyone there hurries on board the ship. Cloud remembers the still knocked out Master Chief and bursts over to cut him loose from Janus 's trap before cutting the Spartan loose and flash stepping to jump on just as the ship prepares to fly!

With little time left, the ship then blasts off into the sky, and, as it does, it causes a part of the towers wall to fall. This is relevant because it falls on King K rool! After Bowser sent him and the others flying out of his castle, then landed right at the base of the Monolith of judgment.

At this second, a large part of the wall falls on the crowned bad guys head!

This wakes him up fast and he jumps up and points his musket cannon at the sky before saying," ALRIGHT, WHO WANTS TO MESS WITH ME! BRING IT! Oh? ( He then looks at the tower, which is just about to blow! Seeing this, his eyes widen and he says,)

Sigh, maybe I should have become a restaurant owner, like Wizpig after, GRAHHH! "

The king does not even have time to finish, because at that moment, the tower blows up, and the force of its power is so great that King K Rool is at once disintegrated along with , Sir Grodius, Cackletta, Bowser's castle, and everything and everyone for several miles! Ben and the others just manage to escape the blast radius and Ben sees this and says," How horrible! This is too much, the people that followed Bowser did not deserve this."

Mario just takes off his hat and looks down saying," Bowser, even you did not deserve this fate. It's this Zannacross Empire, I won't ever forgive them for pushing Bowser and the Koopa Troop to this! "Cloud then looks at him and says," Don't worry, Mario. I promise you, this empire of darkness will never win."

* * *

Speaking of the empire, it seems that most of the Nova Crushers were able to escape into space, before the explosion and are already preparing to jump to Hyper space. Night-Terror had reverted back to Nightmare and was on the command ship's deck when he sees this, and is not amused. He just looks at the explosion, sees the lack of energy and slams his fist so hard on the deck he makes a burning dent before he snarls out

," Well, it seems I too was careless. But I won't let the Enji make a fool of me again! And, even with this it's not a total failure. We still have several souls from all the deaths caused. But this is not what my task was, I have dishonored myself to Master Necron and Lord Damonus. But, I will never let failure happen again! Ben Auro, the next time we will meet it will be your last! All ships prepare for a full retreat! We are done here. " The ship's captain walks up to him, salutes and then says,

" Um, lord Nightmare? Forgive me for asking, but what are we to do with him? "

The man points to the left, at the burned , bruised, unconscious, and severely injured Bowser! It seems that the Koopa king proves he is harder to kill than a cockroach, and did survive, if barely as it would seem Nightmare retrieved him from the lava lake before he left.

Nightmare laughs and says," Oh him? Just throw him in storage somewhere. I knew he would amount to nothing, and if it were up to me, he would be dead right now. But, I could not risk him being captured and interrogated by the Enji. Even he has knowledge that could help them in some way and we can not make any more errors! And most of all, it's for our master to punish those that fail him.

Heh, the Enji are so clueless to just how far the wheels of destiny are in motion! Nothing they do can stop us! Still, today was more annoying than I expected. That bothersome bounty hunter, I want to know who he is. And these annoying Titan's Special forces led by that annoying Kira Myers. They are the most annoying of all, especially because that Kira is much stronger than even Ben Auro at the moment.

To assure our glorious era of darkness's arrival, they must be wiped out. And now, time to go!"

* * *

Nightmare exits the room, dragging the broken Bowser by the tail, to store him somewhere. Meanwhile, speaking of the Titans, the leader of this fleet is witnessing the Koopa Kingdom being destroyed from as close as possible while not being consumed itself. Yes, this whole time Paptimus Scirocco was observing the battles in his "O" mobile suit while killing anyone that came close to him. Right now he sees the Comet Observatory fly in the sky and he smirks while saying,

" Well, looks like victory is achieved. And we were even able to do it without having to bombard the area ourselves, mostly. The Commandant will be pleased, his suspicions were correct. Ben Auro is proving to be a powerful warrior after all and could be our key to everything. But, like he also said, he still is not properly trained. Well, I guess that means it's time he is rid of his errors that are withholding his true potential. But, if anyone is good at stomping out inefficiencies, it's Kira Myers."

* * *

Well, that was a chapter with enough tension for a whole channel of melodramatic soap operas! Even after turning into Giga Bowser, the Koopa king could not beat Mario and pals and was defeated, and while he barely survived, he paid the price with his kingdom now in ruins. Ben and the Enji were able to save Mario's world, but this is just the beginning. What is in store for our hero's future? To find, out tune in to the next exciting chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In our next issue, Ben says his goodbyes to Mario and the others, and then returns with the others back to Hallowed Bastion for a well deserved rest, or maybe not! As soon as he is back, he is brought to Master Myers and Kira for a shocking announcement.

In order to better master his skills, and live and fulfill his destiny, Kira has " requested " that for now on Ben becomes his apprentice! In order to become stronger, he reluctantly agrees and he is forced to for now say goodbye to Doug, James, Lacus, Cloud and the others to train with Kira at the central base of the Titan special forces, the moon military forties called Granada. With only Hiryuumon with him, he finds himself at a much different, stricter and colder place. Not at all as open as the Enji temple, all members of the Titans are very militaristic and only focus on training. The only other Enji he knows is his rival Ezan, who also became Kira 's apprentice, in pursuit of power. Ben finds himself mostly alone, especially since the non magic members of the Titans all are very harsh to those with special powers, which the Titans view as cheating.

However, Ben soon has little time to feel alone as his harsh training with Kira begins! Ben soon finds out what the son of the Grand Master finds is the best way to train, pain! Kira is crueler than any of the Enji masters and trains Ben by various painful methods for days without sleep that border on torture, to see if Ben can truly become the savior of the universe!

Can Ben make it through Kira 's extreme methods, or will he crack? To find out tune, in to **_Chapter 70: The Hero's Burden, The Trial Of Maximum Pain! _**Till next time!


	9. C 64: The Hero's Burden

Well, as I was writing this chapter I realized that if I put it as I originally intended, it would be way too long. So, I split it up unofficially. This chapter might not be the most action packed, but it's still an important one .

Oh, and err, chapter 68 might take longer to recover then I thought, thanks to my computer now needing to be totally reworked at to its core. Sigh, always something. Well, in any case enjoy!

**_Chapter 70: The Hero's Burden, The Gauntlet of Maximum Pain!_**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben, the other Enji Knights, Mario, and his friends all were involved in a decisive battle to decide the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of Mario's world. To rescue Peach once more, Mario was forced to have what it seemed to be his final battle with the Koopa King. Bowser was stronger than ever, thanks to the dark powers he got from the cursed seal crystal. However, when the warriors of light combined their new powers with the resolve of the allies of the plumber, Bowser found his back to the wall.

However, Bowser knew he was most likely good as dead if he lost now, and in desperation, absorbed an advanced second stage curse seal crystal. Its power of darkness was so great that it transformed Bowser into the terrifying Giga Bowser!

With his power level having risen dramatically, Giga Bowser smashed the heroes around like rag dolls, taking their attacks without flinching! Just when it seemed the Koopa king might in fact have his final victory, his luck once more turned against him. As powerful as the second stage crystal was, it seems it was too much, and it began to tear Bowser's mind and body apart! With their foe's power unstable, the group attacked in unison, and put an end to Giga Bowser's insanity.

Meanwhile, as his friends faced Bowser, Ben was fighting for his life against the original and vicious inquisitor of the empire of darkness, Nightmare!

Ben's powers have grown since he first saw the cruel envoy of darkness and he was able to damage his foe. However, when injured, Nightmare revealed he too had a secret, his true form, the demonic Night-Terror!

At last, showing his full power, Ben's foe pressed him through a wall or two, but when Ben remembered what he was fighting for, he once more unleashed his Bankai powers and showed Night-Terror why he was chosen by the celestial ones in the first place! While he was turning the tide, Ben was unable to finish his fight, as he blasted his foe into the monolith, just as Cloud and Janus were about to settle their own battle! Just as things looked like they were going to get more complicated, Night-Terror fled when he saw that the planet's energy was about to be completely absorbed by his machine!

However, just as it looked like the battle was going to be lost, Janus showed he had a few tricks of his own. He then had his ship fire an EMP blast to short circuit the whole tower, and thanks to him hacking the system's programming, it worked! While Janus may have just saved the world he was paid to protect, he was still accountable for his crimes and when the others arrived to try and arrest him he fled in a flash! However, this caused another problem.

A titan squad led by the ruthless Yazan, who had run-ins with Janus in the past, was so determined to capture him, that he fires all his mobile suits weapons and hit the tower our heroes were on! This caused a malfunction, a major malfunction! While the monolith of Judgment could no longer take all of the energy of the world and destroy it, the power it still had was enough that it was going unstable and could cause it to explode, like a powerful atomic bomb!

And that seemed to be what was happening! Luckily, just as it seemed like an untimely doom for Ben and his friends, last minute aid arrived when the Comet Observatory in its ship mode flew down and Mellow appeared to make them hurry up! Our heroes made a last minute escape, just as the tower blew, destroying those still there, like King K Rool, Bowser's castle and anyone still in it, and a major chunk of the Koopa Kingdom !

Although it turns out Bowser still lived, and was rescued by Nightmare, his will and spirit are most likely broken. Ben, Cloud and the other Enji have faced the first true attack of the Zannacross Empire, but it's just the first in many fights that await Ben in this devastating war that threatens the fate of the universe! Now, it's time to resume the gears of destiny, so let's get started!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins back at the front entrance of Princess peach's castle. After escaping the explosion, the group landed the Comet Observatory. They reunited with Daisy and the others and everyone was glad to see that they were okay. Still, the Toad town around them has been busy taking in refugees from what remains of Bowser's Koopa kingdom.

At the moment Mario, Ben, Peach, Cloud, and Master Chief are looking at a bunch of soldiers helping fix a building and

Peach looks relived before she says," I must say I am so grateful for being part of the Lylat Kingdom, if it were not for them, we might have all been slaves to the Zannacross Empire now." Some were worried.

Ben then smiles and says," Hey, I know what you mean. Some always complain about governments butting in on their business. But, as long as they don't go crazy, it's better to have someone looking out for you than to have to be on your own and have to worry about other stuff you don't have to. Err, or something like that."

Cloud smiles and says," Ha, its okay, Ben. I think I understand what you're getting at. It's been debated for years, but, in the end, I believe that it's better that the universe is under one banner and one ideal. It's not that people should think the same thing, but this kind of kingdom gives everyone a chance to live out their lives the way they want to, without letting those that have too much power force their will on the powerless.

It may not be perfect, but little is, and as long as there are people always striving for improvement, I will fight for it. Well, today we were able to save a part of the Lylat Kingdom once more. Although, I do admit I did not think it would have been saved by Janus. That bounty hunter is hard to figure out. But, he did save the world, thanks to his actions.

Though, I do admit, perhaps it might have been a better idea to try and arrest him at a less crucial time, Master Chief?"

As everyone turns to the Spartan soldier, he is as emotionless as always and says,

"Well, I will concede that perhaps the timing could have been better. But, he has been a priority target for the Titan's Special Forces for some time. For months he has been sabotaging our bases and other targets and is always quick to destroy my men on sight. I will apologize for making today's situation worse, though. However, at least this planet is now secure. Bowser 's eight children are all imprisoned, as well as his two most faithful minions, Kameck and Kammy. The rest of his forces have fled to areas like Dry Dry desert and other areas, or have been terminated. Bowser seems to have been neutralized and the forces under Nightmare have escaped to hyper space, along with Janus."

Ben just slashes a stray fallen imperial mobile suit hand in half with his Star Sword and, as he puts it away he says,"

That Janus, he is quite a joker, not taking any thing seriously but his paycheck! Because of him, Rick died before he had a chance to redeem himself. Grr, he thinks he is untouchable, but I will show him that he can not escape justice!

Still, I do admit he did do some good with shutting down that giant tower machine before it could absorb all the planet's energy. Whew, it was more hectic than I thought, but in the end, even with Nightmare's help, Bowser still could not figure out that good triumphs evil! Too bad he was so thick headed. Could have been much less trouble for everyone, huh?"

Ben sees that Mario and Peach both seem sad. Mario then looks regretful before he says," Bowser, for all the trouble he has caused us over the years, he still deserved better. "

Peach then responds with a sullen," I know what you mean, Mario. While I never was very fond of him kidnapping me just about every full moon, he was not purely evil. He did help us out against greater threats.

Sometimes I think he just wanted a friend or two. He was surrounded by subjects, but not friends. I wonder, he was born into thinking he was evil from the beginning. I wonder if, well there is not much sense thinking about it now. Still, I can not forgive the Zannacross Empire for what they have done. "

Cloud then says," I understand your anger Princess. I assure you, we, and the rest of the Enji Knights will not let this empire of darkness continue their pursuit of dark dreams."

Ben then adds a determined ," That's for sure. Sigh, what a mess. All those poor Koopas and the others in the area had no chance. Well, at least we were able to get out with everyone alive. Hey, wait a second. What happened to that crazy Wario guy?"

Mario looks worried and says," Mamma mia, you're right! After that, a Fawful nut wacked him out of the park. We never found out what happened to him! He was always a pain, but, like Bowser, he did not deserve the worst."

Just then Toad runs up to Mario and says" Hey Mario! We have a massive clog coming out of the left warp pipe, the one that was the closest to Bowser's castle! It's a big one too! Whoa, it's coming out now!"

The group turns around and sees that Toad was correct, as they hear a large amount of noise coming out of the left most warp pipe in the garden! Everyone gets on guard , but its not a foe that comes out, it's a screaming, burned Wario! The rival of Mario goes flying out of the pipe and smashes into the wall! As they gather around him, they all notice he is holding a gigantic treasure chest!

An amazed Mario goes up to him and says,"Wario? So you did made it? That is so nice! Ah, and I see you somehow escaped with treasure."

Wario gets back up on his feet and says,"Of course I got treasure! Thanks to that annoying laughing bean, I had a rough landing. But, it's thanks to him that I landed near Bowser's treasure vault! With everybody busy dealing with you guys, it was easy making off with the crown jewels!"

Wario opens the chest and shows off all the gold and other stuff he stole! A shocked Ben gets mad fast and sharply says," Hey! We did all the fighting, while you got the reward you did not deserve? You're despicable!"

Wario just closes the chest and takes out a clove of garlic to munch on, before saying,"

Ha, that's how the world works, kid! Now, if you excuse me, I am going to call Waluigi about making that expansion!"

He summons his motorbike and goes off to leave, while dragging his chest behind. Ben is about to stop him when Mario puts his hand on the young warriors shoulder and says,"

Don't a worry Ben, I'll talk to him about that later. It can wait. Just be grateful he did not steal a castle among all this. Still, you are right about one thing. After all this, I could use a vacation! "

Peach then smiles and says," Oh, I know! Isle Delfino is gorgeous this time of year. You heroes have worked so hard to fight for our world. You should come with us to vacation as well."

Ben looks excited and says," Oh, can we? I'll use it as my vacation hours!"

Cloud then shrugs and says," Well, R&R was never something I was big on. But, maybe a day or two while we check on the whole planet's safety could be okay."

Ben then smiles and says," Alright! I'll tell Doug, James and the others! Huh? Commander Scirocco?"

Just as Ben was going to sprint to where his friends were, he sees the purple haired military captain and stops .

Scirocco sees this and clears his throat before he flatly states," I just happened to overhear you, Ben Auro. Sorry to disappoint you, but we do not have time for a vacation."

Ben gets bummed out and winces before he reacts with a weary," What? Are you sure? With the Zannacross Empire kicked out of here, what is the rush?"

Scirocco crosses his arms and harshly retorts with," Don't be naïve. It's our duty to report to Commandant Kira at once for a detailed mission briefing. Besides, even if this planet is secure did you forget the hundreds of other planets that are part of this cosmic wars many conflicts? Your duty is not just to one planet but the entire universes. Do not neglect your duty, Enji Auro!"

Ben sighs and reacts with a humbled," Alright, I get it, what is important comes first."

Cloud smiles and says," Don't worry, Ben, I am sure when we get back, you will be able to find a few days to relax. Come on, let's round up Doug, James, and Hiryuumon, so we don't keep them waiting. Oh, seems they have come to us. Err, with fans."

Ben turns around and sees Doug, James and Hiryuumon walking into the castle gates, with Luigi, Yoshi, and the others, along with a hoard of Toads asking for autographs!

Doug then says," Hey, buddy! Sorry we were delayed, just a bunch of grateful people wanting a few Enji autographs!"

Ben then says," Hey! Don't leave me out of everything! Oh? " He is shocked too, when he sees a group of toads turn around and see Ben before saying,

"Hey! Are you that cool Ben Auro guy we saw kicking butt in the videos in the Lylat Capital ? Cool, and now he saved our world as well! Can we have your autograph?"

Ben just smiles and says," Hey, of course! Hah, looks like I really am becoming a hero. Glad to see after all this time, people are finally starting to take notice."

A happy Ben signs a few autographs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Squad 7 has boarded the Dogosse Gier and are ready to blast back into space. Seeing them off are Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Geno, Mellow, DK, Blumiere and Rosalina among others! As the others enter, Mario waves one last time and says,

" It has been a pleasure having you and your friends around, Ben! I hope you keep safe."

Luigi then says," I have to admit, if I had your job, and had to worry about fighting those crazy maniacs all the time, I would have a nervous breakdown!"

Yoshi then says," Don't worry, though. Yoshi knows you guys can handle it!" ." DK then says," You guys are pretty slamming. Whoever tries to mess things up, I know you Enji will mess them up more!"

Mellow then says," I was glad I could help. It was great to see a real Enji in action, you guys are awesome! Despite all the hassle, it was great to make new friends and reunite with old ones."

Geno then smiles and says," I admit it was nice to come down to the surface again."

Rosalina then says," You are a special person, Ben Auro. Your destiny is one that could possibly shape the fate of this cosmos. But be prepared to face many challenges of darkness on the way."

Blumiere then adds," I know first hand the tempting powers of the dark side. It is indeed powerful, but I also know it can be overcome by the strength of the bonds one has in his or her friends."

Ben then smiles and says," Ha, don't worry, I will continue to fight the darkness wherever it hides."

Doug then gives a thumbs up before confidently adding," Yup, and we will be there to for extra ownage! "

Ben then waves and says," Goodbye, Mario, Luigi, everyone! It was great to see you all again! Take care, and hope we all see each other again!"

Everyone then yells goodbye and Mario waves before saying," See you next time!"

The Enji at last enter the ship as its doors close. As the ship prepares to lift off James says," Well, that was not too bad a mission for are first time as Enji Knights. Not only did we win, but we made the enemy know that they will not win so easily."

Ben then smiles and says," Hey, you got that right. And among other things, it was the perfect thing to take my mind off things, like annoying blond traitors. Good thing I had something to take my mind off how much that sucked." Doug then pats Ben on the shoulder and says,

"Don't worry, buddy, some day you will find a real gal unlike that Larxene, who will be the one. Then this will all just be a laugh. Come on bro, I know it hurts but being in the dumps will do nothing but keep you and everyone else around you depressed right? Come on man, lets see some smiles!"

Ben is motionless for a moment, before he smiles and says," Hey, I know, thanks guys. I admit the whole Lisa fiasco still hurts, but thanks to you guys, I feel better. As long as I have friends I can trust, I know nothing will stop me from reaching my dream! Hey, come on, let's get some food!"

A hungry Hiryuumon leads the charge to the ship's dinner hall, as the four humans do the same.

* * *

As the ship exits the world's atmosphere and prepares to make the jump to hyper space, let's see how the forces of darkness are taking their loss. A bit later, back at the dark core world of Vandalgyon, we fast forward to Nightmare returning to the hellish main world of the Zannacross Empire with his fleet.

We then go to Nightmare returning, dragging Bowser by the tail to the throne room of the planet's giant castle, Neo-Pandemonium. The envoy of darkness sees Darth Damonus observing events with his crystal of observance, which is like a crystal ball or something to see one of his fleets fight against Lylat forces elsewhere in the universes.

As the shadow lord sees his minion return, he lowers his staff and turns to face him, just as Nightmare throws Bowser a few feet.

Damonus sees Bowser land with a thud before he sneers out, "Well, Nightmare, you have returned, with less than satisfying results."

Nightmare then bows to his superior and tensely responds with," Yes, you are correct, I make no excuses for failing to acquire the energy I was ordered to take. I also admit I failed to kill Ben Auro, due to my own arrogance of both; his skills and the arrival of unexpected warriors. I await any punishment you seek fit, master."

The "voice" of the god of darkness walks over to Nightmare and laughs before raising his hand and saying,

"Humble yourself, Nightmare. You may rise. It is true you did not complete your task, but while I am disappointed, I will forgive your failure. For one thing, at least your efforts gave us all the souls around Bowers domain. And second, I knew, as did the master, that Bowser here was not competent enough to be able to handle the Enji and the Titan special forces."

They hear a new voice laugh before this new person interjects with a harsh, "Ha, yes that annoying turtle blew his chance."

The two then look to the left and see a door open before Ganondorf, the king of evil, enters, and as he sees Bowser on the ground he looks amused before saying,

"Hey, he was so giddy that he was allowed to acquire some of the powers of darkness he thought he could make up for his lack of, let's see; brains, true power, just about everything needed to be successful! HA!"

Ganon then walks right up to Bowser and stomps his foot on the Koopa King's shell! He takes pleasure at seeing Bowser look pained before he snorts out a disgusted,"

Tsk, such a fool, the likes of you do not have what it takes to be an Inquisitor like us!"

Damonus then looks, chuckles, and says,"Well, Ganondorf, I take it that this display means you succeeded in your task?"

The right hand of the evil king glows with the Tri-Force of power and the King of evil proudly responds with, "As you commanded, the 6th Zeon division will forever know the mistake of crossing with destiny. Unlike Bowser, I do not fail to such trash."

Damonus then has his eyes glow red and says, "Don't forget, you have failed many times to that mortal Link, and even with your new powers you still failed to kill Ben Auro. Yes, all of you inquisitors are some of the most powerful beings of darkness in this realm. But do not begin to make arrogant actions, or you will fail miserably."

Ganondorf says," I assure you, I have learned from my mistakes. Next time I fight either Link, or Ben Auro, they will both meet their demises! Huh?"

The group of evildoers hear another laugh and Ganondorf turns around to see the two other inquisitors, the inorganic maverick Sigma, and the enigmatic Genesis, enter through the right door after finishing there missions to commit genocide to every member of the Krolotean race . Sigma was the one who laughed before saying,

"Yes, don't worry too hard now! If you fail again, I will be happy to finish your work!"

Ganondorf looks annoyed at Sigma and snaps back with a snide," Big talk for someone who has apparently been defeated more times than me!"

Sigma then retorts with a snide," True, but they were two warriors of far greater power than a mere elf swordsmen!"

Genesis sighs and says," Well, the pride of beasts always triumphs all."

An annoyed Damonus brings his staff down with such force, it creates a shock wave that nearly blows everyone off of their feet! He then says,"

Enough! Such infighting between me and the other demon lords was what caused the master to be sealed away in the first place, and I will not tolerate such things to jeopardize our new era!

If you continue to not fight for the good of the empire, you will face the same fate of Bowser here. Sigh, for all the idiocy of those wretched, Enji all their efforts about fighting as one has some effect on their combat skills. Now, it is time for all of you to receive your next orders. Ah, but first what to do with are failure, Bowser, here? "

Bowser has been awake for some time now and he hears this before trying to get back up, however, he is too weak and falls back down. Defeated he then says,

"Oh, just get it over with already. I know, I blew it. Just go ahead and destroy me, I don't care anymore! I have nothing left."

Damonus laughs and uses his magic to lift Bowser into the air! He then sees Bowser's body being crunched before he dryly responds with, "Destroy you, perhaps. After all, you failed to achieve much of anything. Failure is not expected here. But, your existence might still be worth keeping alive."

Bowser and the four inquisitors are shocked. Damonus laughs before saying, "Yes, while it would be easy to destroy you now, we could make some use for you, yet. I observed your battle when you used the advanced curse seal . Yes, as Giga Bowser, you were doing quite well. Too bad your body turned out to not be able to handle its power for long. However, if you could be improved on, you could yet be a powerful weapon to destroy Enji with. Yes, I know what to do with you now!"

Damonus raises his staff and a hole in the floor opens. He then goes on to proclaim," Yes, you will keep your pitiful life. But the price of the failure you had will be to suffer the tremendous physical and mental pain of enduring the process of darkness infusion! If you are able to retain your sanity, you will be able to wield great power.

That is, if you can! Think of it this way, Bowser. If you have no reason to exist, I am giving you a new one, to for now on be a messenger of death to anyone that interferes with the revival of Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Damonus flings Bowser down the hole he made and it closes up. He then turns to the four inquisitors and says,

"To succeed in battle, all resources must be best used to their maximum ability. Wasting possible resources over personal feelings brings failure. The Master is much wiser than to destroy a failed minion for one defeat if it still can be of some use. However, I warn you that both him and I will not expect constant failures brought by such things as arrogance!"

Sigma then nods and responds with," I see why you are the one still in charge, after so many years. Fair enough, I'll do what is best for the Empire, as long as my efforts are rewarded."

Genesis then brushes hair off his eye and says,"

Well, if this Ben Auro is turning out to be that much of a threat, then how about we annihilate him in a joint attack? He may have bested Xehamaru and outlasted Nightmare's fury, but even his power could not match our combined wrath, and be a good display of," team unity" to boot."

Damonus laughs and says, "I like seeing your enthusiasm, Genesis. Yes, Ben Auro is proving to be a real threat. But, while his power is great, his mind is weak. I have observed that, perhaps the best way to destroy him would be from the inside at this stage. And the best way to do that would be to test out the worth of our newest supporter."

Nightmare hesitates and reacted with a uneasy ," What? I was not aware of this."

The shadow lord says," It's because the choice to use him was made just hours ago. His powers are great, perhaps greater than Xehamaru, or you all. And he has an advantage over you all; he has the Enji Knight's trust.

Yes, I will see if this man can achieve what he says he can. If he can, are era of darkness will be reached ever sooner! Yes, no matter how hard they try, the warriors of light can not stop us. Ben Auro, and the rest of those fools will soon see just what awaits them for standing in our way! Very soon, the time for the darkness to consume the light, will be at hand! Hahahah! "

As Damonus laughs again, and the other villains try to figure out who the demon lord is talking about, we will return to our hero for now.

* * *

After a few days of rest, Ben is happy as he sees the Dogosse Gier land in Hallow Bastion's docking bays. As he sees the docking bay doors open, he and the rest of Squad 7 walk out and Ben says," Ah, back to my home away from home. Heh, I must admit though, I have become more attached to here than to my real one. Well, considering my real home is a lousy, cheap, small apartment, that is not too hard. Still, even with all the battles I fight as an Enji, it's still worth it."

Thanks to this place, I have met a lot of cool friends. And, of course, if not for coming here I would never have seen Lacus again, well except for the whole Brad thing. Oh well, even with that, I won't let him stop me. Somehow, I will show to Lacus that I am worthy of her loving me."

Doug groans before he reacts with," Oh man, I know you're still upset about Larxene being a traitor and using you. But now you're set on Lacus? "

James then face palms," Oh, brother. You still remember that Brad is her boyfriend, right, Ben? And a very protective one at that, if he finds out you love her, he will become even more of a jerk than he already is."

Ben just looks confident and calmly retorts with," I know that. But Brad is a lazy jerk. I still can't figure out why Lacus loves him, even after all that he has done. But I won't give up, its just another one of my dreams!"

Cloud sighs and says," Well, if you're dead set on going for it, I guess there is not much we can do to stop you. Still, try not to get burned on the way."

Hiryuumon then laughs before he adds," You can do it, boss! You just need to show her why you're the man!"

Ben nods before he pets his digimon pal on the head," Hey, thanks for the support, guys. Err, but do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I would like Brad not to know I am trying to win over his girl. Alright, first thing is first, I need some sleep.

At least I don't have much else to worry about today so I can, Oh? Hey it's Grand Master Myers! Huh, and Commander Kira too?

Ben and the rest of squad 7 are surprised to see, as they walk out of the ship, both father and son! Ben sees the old, but powerful leader of the Enji knights walk up to them in his usual grand battle armor with his son right behind them.

Cloud then raises a eyebrow and says," It's rare for both of them to be waiting for someone at the same time. Oh well, maybe they want the mission report right away."

The group walks up to greet the two and Myers gives off a smile before saying,

"Ah, I see you all returned safe and sound, with a successful mission to boot! Good job once more, squad 7. "

Cloud salutes and says, "Thank you, grand master. We encountered Nightmare again, and he even showed his powerful true form, Night-Terror. But Ben was able to fight him to a stand still with his newest powers. Also, I ran into that Bounty hunter, Janus. He was hostile to both sides, but in the end, he was a major reason we were able to shut down the Monolith of Judgment machine in time. We tried to arrest him, but he is good at escaping."

This causes Kira to raise his eye brows for a moment and he says, " Interesting, but I will ask Master Chief for his summary to get the whole story. Never the less, you all did well in enforcing justice. Now, I doubt the planet will be under attack, not with the amount of troops there.

This causes Cloud to remember something and he says," Speaking of troops, was it really necessary to leave so many soldiers behind on the world? It's not like we need them to occupy it like it's a hostile planet."

Kira just smirks and says," Don't say hasty things, Cloud. I merely lent additional men there to help the world recover faster. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Ben gets confused and responds with," No, but Cloud Sensei does have a point. When we left the planet, I could see enough Salvation soldiers hanging out in the city for every house! I mean, helpers are always good, but too much help and people can tend to think they are being watched. I mean it's not like it's an unfriendly world or anything, the people of the Mushroom Kingdom are about as trustworthy as you can get. I mean sure, not all of them are quite good soldiers but there hearts are in the right place."

Kira just sighs and responds with a exasperated," Ben Auro, you still don't seem to grasp the values of Intel and the meaning of having a presence. Never mind, we have more important things to discuss."

Myers then looks serious and says," Yes, in fact, this is a matter that concerns all of your futures."

Ben looks worried and says," What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"'

Myers smiles again and responds with a warm," No, just the opposite, Ben. It relates to how far you have come. Ah, let's discuss this in the Grand Chamber."

Ben and pals follow Myers and Kira, and a few minutes of taking elevators and squad 7 finds themselves in the round room that serves as the meeting place of the Enji captains and Masters. When they enter the room, Ben gets nervous and, when he sees the two stand sharp,

Kira at last says,"Alright, let's get right to the point. Ben Auro. You have progressed far in this year. Even I admit you have done well."

Myers then smiles once more and says," Yes, you have exceeded even my expectations."

Kira then adds," A year ago I would never believe it if a rookie would be the one to give the final blow to Xehamaru. However, while both your physical skills and magical powers have improved, you still have far to go."

Ben then gets nervous and says," Err, well, that's why I am here, right? No better place to get stronger than at the place of the strongest warriors in the universe, right? I guess this means you guys want me to train harder with Cloud and the masters? "

Myers looks down and Kira remains emotionless while he says, "Not exactly. Don't forget, you are the one who is chosen to save this universe. Your opponent is destined to be the god of darkness! You could barely handle Xehamaru, Chaos Zannacross Necron is a god, the ultimate god of all evil. Just being good, even great is not enough. You must master and unleash all of your powers if you have any hopes of succeeding.

That is why, after talking with the grand Master here as well as the other masters, we have decided it would be best if for now on Ben Auro, you now directly train under me as my apprentice."

This shocks squad 7, and Cloud is the first to say a disturbed,"What are you talking about, Kira? You have not trained anyone or were part of a squad for years!"

Kira then gives a calm smile and responds with a steady" I don't mean to insult you, Cloud. I know Ben has learned much from you and I know you are all close. But, it's simply not enough. I can teach you so much more, and if you truly want to master your potential, it's the best choice!"

Myers then puts his arm on Ben's shoulder and ushers out a reassuring , "I know this might be sudden to you Ben, but Kira is the best man to train you if you want to master your skills. After all, he has mastered all forms of both physical and magical combat."

Ben regains his composure and says, " Well, I like the team I am in now a lot. But, I guess I am serious about being the one who will destroy the ultimate darkness. Hey, what is some harder training sessions if it's to learn some of the best skills and spells in space? I mean, it's not like we won't see each other, even if we are no longer a part of the same squad."

Kira pauses for a moment before he then says," You should know it's not so simple. We won't train here. For now on, if you are to be my apprentice, you will live in the same place I live. On this planet's moon base, **Granada**. This way we can train, without distractions."

Ben then is even more shocked and says," What? So, I would have to leave all my friends behind?"

Kira then sharply answers with," That is the idea, you are not going to be having fun, you're going to be pushed to your breaking point. Remember, it's not just about you. You have been chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe. It's your duty to fulfill that destiny, no matter what personal sacrifice it takes."

This gets Doug angry and he says," Hey, hold on, Commander! You're asking our buddy quite a lot. To leave everyone behind to train with you on a moon for extreme sessions? No man should have to face that choice alone!"

Kira then says," First of all, you forget I was promoted to Commandant now.

Second of all, you will not be totally isolated. Ezan Kaiba, has also expected my offer to be trained by me.

And there are other Enji there, even if you do not see them much here. Even your little Digimon friend may join you, as I want to test his abilities as well. So Ben Auro, will you run away from the pain required to utilize your true power? Or will you embrace it, and become what you must be to bring true justice?"

Everyone sees Ben looking at the ground, then out the window. He then turns to James, Doug, Cloud and Master Myers and says, "How long will I be gone?"

Kira then replies with a flat, "Weeks, months, even years, it will take as long as it takes me to perfect you. Of course we will return here from time to time. But you must decide just how committed you are to the good of the Lylat Kingdom. So, what will you do?"

Ben then gulps before he answers with," To be honest, I have a bad feeling about this. But, I am serious about being the greatest Enji Knight. And to reach my dreams, I will accept your request, Kira."

Kira then smiles and says," You made the right choice, Ben Auro. It will be rough, and I promise it will push you to your limits and beyond but it must be done."

James then looks troubled before he walks up and says ," Are you sure, Ben? You do fully realize what is going to happen if you go through with this right?"

Ben then looks resolved as he answers with," Don't worry, its just more training, right? I'll ace it and be back before you guys know I am gone! So, when do we go?"

Kira quickly answers with," This evening. You have till then to take what you need and say your goodbyes. Don't be late by a second. Very well, know I must make the proper preparations and contacts on Granada to prepare your training. See you then, my apprentice."

Kira goes to leave, but Doug then yells out a uneasy,"Hey, wait! What about me, James, and Cloud?"

Kira then looks disinterested and responds with a dismissive," Do what you want, it does not concern me. You two are full Enji Knights now, so you no longer need to be with a squad. Do as you will. Now excuse me, I must get ready myself."

Kira leaves the room and Doug gets angry, before saying, "Man, Kira is always acting like such big shot!"

Master Myers then says," Doug, I know Kira can be a little impersonal. But I assure you, he has a heart. It's just become a heart of steel, after all the battles and torture he has been through. Still, I know you will not be bored Ben, to say the least. Well, I know you have many things to do for tonight. I will see you before you go Ben, good luck."

The Grand Master leaves as well, and James looks at Ben, before saying, "Well, looks like our squad has broken apart, just like that. Ben, are you sure about this?"

Cloud then sighs and throws out a tense," Kira, from what I hear, can be harsh, and the Titans are not the friendliest bunch to hang out with. It seems a lot of the soldiers have a grudge or competition in their heads against the Enji. You do know what you are getting into, right?"

The four can see Ben has a sad look in his eyes, but he then smiles and says, "Hey, not really. But, I kind of have to do this, right? I mean, it's the only way, I can be a worthy savior of the universe right? Well, I should go pack."

Ben exits the room, as his friends are still coming to grips with how much has changed in a few minutes.

* * *

Ben and Hiryuumon then return to his personal room and Ben walks through the hall ways to his room. As he goes through the intersection chamber Hiryuumon looks at Ben and says,"Are you okay, boss? I know this feels scary. It's scary for me too. I am only a year old, after all. All the friends I made were guys like Yoshi and people here. I hope there are friendly people where that Kira is taking us."

Ben smiles at his Digimon partner and says," Well, it seems we are going to a much more, err, how you would say "serious" place. Still, even if most of the guys there are militaristic, I am sure there are even friendly people there. Or, at least I hope. "

Hiryuumon sees Ben is uneasy and then grins and says," Don't worry, boss! We will handle this training stuff together and be back here in no time!"

Ben then looks at the sky and says," But of course. I want to get stronger, but I don't think I would like to stay where Kira is. He is hard enough to be with just for a little while. All this time and I don't think I've seen him happy once. Unless he has a private softer side, it's not going to be a friendly relationship. And, I do want to be back here so I can, Oh? Hey, is that Lacus?"

Ben is correct in thinking he hears the voice of Lacus and turns around to hear her talking to someone, and, sadly for Ben, it's, Brad of course. Lacus sees Ben and smiles, while Brad fakes a smile as Ben walks over to them he smiles back and says ,"Oh, hello, Ben. I see you have returned from your latest mission safely. I am glad to hear that."

Ben then smiles and says,"But of course, dying would be a completely unacceptable."

Lacus giggles and says,"That is good to hear. We just got back from our own mission this morning."

Ben is surprised and says,"Our mission?"

Brad then puts his arm around Lacus and responds with a harsh," What, are you deaf, Benny boy? While you helped out that plumber's world, me and my girl were destroying some Zeon leftovers out in that Wookie planet. What a joke, they were all like toys! Still, got some more fans for the Unstoppable Juggernaught and the TRUE rising superstar of the Enji! Too bad Sabin kept bugging me, man he is still such a pain. Hey, well at least Lacus does not have a captain having a leash on her anymore.

Ah, now we can go on missions together whenever she likes!" Ben tries not to show his annoyance at Brad and says,"

You know Brad, if you just tried harder, and tried listening more, you would be a full Enji Knight, like the rest of us. "

Brad then gets annoyed himself and says,"Piff, don't go thinking your better than me, Star Boy. The Brad plays by his rules alone! Soon they will see that I am the best, even if I don't follow lousy "procedures"all the time!"

Ben then rolls his eyes and mutters out," Whatever, just watch where you throw your punches, Brad."

Brad then grunts and says,"Whatever. Alright, we got to ditch this place, I got my gal a night out at the Blitzball semi finals tonight! Hey, if they win then next week, I will be seeing the finals!"

Lacus looks annoyed and says," Now Brad, don't you remember? A kind of, special event?"

Brad just draws a blank and he says," What are you talking about? If it is some date you have on the 16th, then don't worry, the championship will be that much more radical!"

Lacus then gets angry and says,"Oh, come on, Brad. Even for you, I did not think you would be so clueless!"

As Brad just shrugs, and Ben thinks for a sec, and a light bulb goes off in his head, and he then says,

"Hey, the 16th of this month? Of course! That's your birthday right, Lacus?"

This causes Lacus to be happy and Brad to be angry and Lacus has her face brighten up,

"Heh, thank you for remembering, Ben. Yes, it's my birthday. I am glad that even after all these years, you remember."

Ben then smiles and says,"I would never forget your birthday, Lacus. Hey, and besides, your parties were still some of the funniest times I had!"

Brad gives Ben a wild look and says, "Well, dates don't mean much to me. I am living in the moment! But, I guess we do agree on this, Ben. Your parties are always a smash, Lacus doll. Hey, and this year we are going to have some fun."

Lacus looks flustered before she responds with,"Oh well, mother and father always like to go all out. But this year they appear to be planning something even better. This year I heard from Sarah that it's going to be a home party, but there will be lots of fun there."

Ben then gets excited and says," Wow, this sounds just as fun as your previous parties! Um, do you think it would be okay, if I came too?"

Brad then narrows his eyes and grumbles out," Don't count on it. This is going to be a private party, only relatives and other close people to Lacus. Sorry to break it to you, mister Hero, but just being a childhood friend is not good enough!"

This causes Ben to almost at once look down and says,

"Oh, I understand. I am sorry I should have known. I would not want to come to something that I am not wanted at."

Brad then laughs and says," Damn straight! Good to see you are finally starting to know your, huh?"

Brad then turns to Lacus and sees she is looking very angry at him before saying,"

That is not true at all, Brad. Ben, of course you are welcome to come to my birthday party. You are someone I have known for years. And I am sure mother and father would like to hear about your challenging year."

Ben at once becomes happy again and says," Hey, really? Thanks, Lacus, don't worry, I will bring a worthy enough birthday present to show my gratitude!"

Lacus smiles and responds with a cheerful," Don't worry about it. You remember the summer home you used to visit? That is my real home now, and we will have that there two weeks from now. Oh, I just hope a mission does not pop up then, it would be annoying to reschedule it."

Ben looks down and says,"I know what you mean, Lacus. Sigh, I hope my new training does not get in the way either."

A puzzled Lacus then says, "New training? What do you mean?"

Ben then says," Oh, well I just heard about it, not even ten minutes ago, so you would not know. Right after I got back from my mission, Master Myers and Commandant Kira summoned me. And, it seems Kira wants me to become his direct apprentice from now on. And, it seems that tonight I am already going with him to his base on the moon to focus on extreme training."

Lacus is shocked and looks at Ben carefully before she answers with," You, you're going to train with Kira, at the Titan's base? Oh, Ben, good luck. All the stories I hear about that base, they don't tolerate even the slightest mistakes."

Brad then laughs and adds, "That's for sure! You really think a guy like you can take it there? Even with your fancy star sword, from what I hear, Kira trains even the infantry through grueling sessions that don't end for days!"

Ben then has a look of resolve and he says,"I don't expect this to be easy. But, I must do this, to show I really am, without a doubt, the chosen hero. I will beat anything Kira throws at me!"

Lacus then says,"Oh Ben, please be careful. Don't try and push yourself too hard. Oh, and with this, are you sure you will be able to still make my birthday? You don't have to come if your too busy."

Ben smiles a gives a thumbs up and says, "Don't worry, Lacus. I'll train even harder to impress Kira enough to give me time off, so I can make your party! Well, I should go now, I have to pack my things and stuff. I guess, since you're going to that game, it's not likely you would be around to see me go. So, goodbye for now, Lacus. When I get back, I'll be an even better Enji!"

Lacus then smiles and says," Oh Ben, I know you will be. So good luck."

Ben then quickly turns around and leaves before he stops himself and his dragon pal follows with a wave of his own to Lacus. Lacus sees them leave and Brad gets annoyed and says, "Bah, not even saying a goodbye, huh? Bah, good riddance."

Lacus looks at Brad and sighs before she responds to him with,"Oh, don't be that way. I doubt even you could take Kira's training with ease. I hope Ben can handle it. And he is not going away forever; he is just taking a trip. He even promised he would be back for my birthday."

Brad then gets annoyed and says," Yeah, about that, since when was the idea that he would ever come? You kept saying it was a private event! You even refused my boys and even I had a hard time getting your father to allow me to come!"

Lacus then says," I know, but Ben, he is still dealing with Lisa's betrayal. I know he tried not to show it, but it really hurt him. I thought this could cheer him up."

Brad looks stone cold as he responds with," Oh please. If he can't take getting dumped a little, then he is a wuss."

Lacus gets mad and reacts with a agitated ," It was not just a normal situation. Lisa, I mean Larxene toyed with Ben's heart and then tried to kill him!"

Brad then says," So what? A real man just shrugs things off and just takes things like it is! I don't care how much stuff he is dealing with. They are his problems and not yours! You're my girlfriend, so forget him and,"

Lacus then looks down and says," Sorry Brad, but I can't just do that to him. You may be my boyfriend, but Ben is still someone important to me. I don't want him to think he has to fight alone. So, would you please respect my wishes and stop being so hard on Ben?"

Despite saying this in a quite manner she also says this in a firm unflinching tone and this causes Brad to look shocked. The large man then sighs and responds with a expecting, "Fine, Lacus doll, if you insist you can invite him. I'll even lay off, a little. Heh, it seems he is going to be dealing with a even bigger load now, anyway. He wanted to be the big super hero, he can have the full job as much as he likes."

Lacus then looks at the top of the castle and the statues of heroes they have up there and says," You're right, Ben, please be careful. I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

* * *

The two at last go to that blitz ball game. We then fast forward to the evening. Ben has packed his things into a bag. He and Hiryuumon now at last go to meet Kira at the docking bay. With him is his loyal moggle pal, Moz, who is the saddest of all of Ben's pals, since he can not go with him. Doug and James are with him as well and as the three walk down the hall Doug chuckles and brashly says," All right bro, you ready for the hardcore stuff?"

Ben chuckles nervously and says," Guess that's the million gill question of the moment right Doug? Well, it may be intense but I mean I been through life and death battles plenty of times, it can't be more intense then that right? I mean, as tough as Kira 's sessions might be its not like he is trying to kill me. Er, I hope. "

James just repositions his glasses and responds with," I doubt that's the case. However, he does seem keen on making you push yourself Ben. You better be prepared to be pushed out side your comfort zone to say the least."

Ben gulps before he responds with," I guess I can only really know how ready when it happens James, but like I keep saying I am taking this job seriously and hopefully ill show Kira how serious I am about being the chosen hero. I still don't, huh?"

Ben pauses as he and the others see that a women is standing in front of them. Ben sees the women looks shyly at them all but seems to be looking anxious before Ben raises a eyebrow and says," Yes? Is something wrong? Do I know you? Oh right, your Sally right? Can we help you? "

The girl smiles and says," Yes, thanks. I, just heard your going to train with Kira Myers directly?"

Ben smirks and says," Seems like it. I am not quite sure just what I am in for but I guess ill find out soon. In fact I am right on my way to go, sorry to be brief but I really don't want to start this off by making Kira mad. "

Sally looks uneasy before she nods and says," Oh, of course. Well, just good luck and be careful Ben."

Sally quickly walks past the group and Ben nods. When she is gone Ben shrugs and says," Well that was nice, especially since I barley know her."

James chuckles and says," You two may not have talked but she seems to have become a fan of you from your efforts."

Doug then pats Ben on the back and says," You two seem to have a lot in common man, might want to do something about that when ever you get back."

Ben just looks baffled as he responds with," What are you talking about? She seems like a nice person but, really that's all I know about her."

Doug chuckles and playfully responds with," Just looking out for you pal. I know you had your sights on gals like Lacus and Larxene but girls like Sally see more of your kind of ally. I barley know her myself, and I admit I have not heard much about her but she seems to be quite and kind and uncomplicated just like you man. I know you have only had one real date, a date that backfired badly but still, ill tell you from my own experience, its all about being with someone who you can relate to and can depend on."

Ben narrows his eyes before he says," What's with all this all of a sudden Doug? Someone like me, why would I want to date someone like me? If I wanted to hang out with me I could just make a shadow clone, and if I wanted to be with someone I could rely on then I hang out with Moz or friends like you guys. Being tricked by Larxene hurt but I am not just going to become desperate and go with any random girl because of it. Sally seems like a nice person but, I barley know her and I don't feel attracted to her, or feel interested about her in anyway. I am sure we can be friends, but it would be wrong to even try and romance someone just because I am feeling lonely."

Doug sighs and says," Man Ben, you really need to, huh? Never mind, looks like we don't have the time for a chat like that."

Ben realizes that they are all ready at the hanger bay and sees that Doug and James have spread the word, and he sees his other friends he has made like, Luke, Zidane, Guy, Vivi, Kyle, Loni, Lloyd, and others. In fact, it seems Cloud was telling people as well, because Ben not only sees him, but some of the other captains like, Squall, Basch, Cless, Stan, Kratos, and Cloud's other friends like Tifa, Vincent and Aeris.

Moz then says," Wow, Ben, so many people have come to see you go, Kupo! I wish I could go with you, Kupo. But, I guess moggles don't fit in much in elite army bases, sniff."

Ben pets his Moogle pal and says," Don't worry, Moz, Doug and James will let you hang out with them while I am gone. And you still have Mieu and your other pals. And before you know it, I will be back."

Doug then pats his pal in the back and says," Go get them, Ben! Show that Kira who he is dealing with! And, while you are gone, I am going to get stronger too! Just wait!"

Ben then smiles and says," Heh, thanks Doug."

James then says," Yes, while you are there, do me a favor and see what projects the Titans are working on. And, do try and pull through, without you around, it's bound to be duller. You do have a knack for making things interesting."

He then shakes Ben's hand and Ben says," Heh, thanks you two. But stop acting like I am dying or something! I am depressed enough as it is. Oh, and can you guys do me a favor? Err, make sure Brad or his guys don't mess with my room. It's still my room."

Doug then says," Don't worry, Brad or his punks try anything funny, and we will set them straight."

Ben then walks forward and the others come up to him. Luke is the first one to speak and says,"

Good luck, Ben! You're going to need it."

Zidane then puts his shoulder around Ben and says," Hey, looks like Ezan has someone to keep him company! I bet he is mad he is not the only one Kira chose. Keep Ezan in line for us, will you, Ben? Last thing we need is his ego expanding more than it already is."

Ben then says thanks, and he hears the same kind of comments from the others, at last he sees Cloud and the spiky haired warrior says,"

Ben, you have come far. I am proud to have fought with you on a team. Continue to hold on to your resolve and dreams and you will keep moving forward."

He then holds out his hand and the two shake hands. Ben says," Cloud, while you may no longer be my superior, I still think of you as one of my mentors, and my friend."

Aeris sees this and smiles before saying," I may have come late to the journey you guys have been through, but I can see the experiences you two have faced have been good for both of you. Good luck, Ben, I pray for your training to be successful."

Ben then smiles and says," Thanks, Aeris keep an eye on Cloud Sensei for me, okay?"

Tifa then responds with a confident," Heh, don't worry, I think we can manage that. Huh?" The group then sees the shuttle doors open to the left, and

Kira walks out wearing his fancier black and white battle armor with shoulder pads like the ones that those that served _Freiza_ from DBZ wore. Behind him is a women with very short black hair and tan skin in a titan soldier uniform. She is Maria Hill, Kira 's devout follower and unofficial secretary.

Behind her is Ezan, looking as calm as ever. Also Grand Master Myers is there, it seems he was in a shuttle before. Ben gives his friends a nervous grin and walks up to the three. He sees Ezan and his rival says hello by flatly kicking off the chat with, "Well Ben Auro, I did not expect you to be willing to do this."

Ben then grins and says," Well, can't let you learn some new moves to get ahead of me now that I closed the gap so close now, right?"

Ezan just closes his eyes and says,"Hump, no matter how hard you try, you will never close the gap between us. But, it will be amusing to see you try."

Just as Ben is about to reply, Kira stands between them and says,"

Enough banter, I have a schedule to keep. Both of you enter and we will leave momentarily."

Ben then takes a deep breath before he responds with," If you say so."

They both walk into the shuttle, but right as Ben is about to enter, he feels a force freeze him in place! He then sees that it is Kira using his immense magic energy to freeze Ben in place and as the black armored Enji walks in front of Ben, he looks him in the eye and say," Remember, you're my apprentice for now on. I am not a vane or petty man, but to make clear of our status, do try and remember to address me in the appropriate manner, like master Kira or some sort. Understood, my apprentice?"

Ben nervously responds with," Err, of course, Master Kira."

Myers puts his hand on his son, causing him to release Ben and the Grand Master says,"Come now Kira, no need to be so stiff with someone who you are trying to build your trust with. Ben, I am proud to have you as a fellow member of the Enji Knights. I look forward to see how my son's training will improve your all ready impressive talents. Good luck."

He salutes Ben and our hero does the same before saying," Thanks, Grand Master, for everything. I will make you proud."

Ben then at last enters the shuttle with Hiryuumon. Kira is about to do the same and says," Well, I suppose that's all, Grand Master. I will contact you when my scouts find more leads. but till then I will be busy. So goodbye. Huh?"

Kira is about to enter as well when his father puts his arm on Kira's shoulder and says,

"Hold on, Kira. Just remember, they are not you. Just because you could handle so much suffering and pain it does not mean they will take it as easily as you. Don't push them harder then they can take, understand? There is being tested, and then there is being pushed past what one can take."

Kira then turns around and stares at his father at the moment before he flatly responds with,"

Father, part of the reason I am taking those two, is because yours and the master's methods are too soft. Don't worry, if they can't handle the pain, I will make them have no choice but to handle it. And, then they will be like me, or be failures. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have minds that need, reconstruction."

* * *

Kira breaks off of the Grand Master's hold and enters his shuttle. The doors then slam shut and the shuttle quickly begins to lift off. As it does, Myers watches on, and Cloud, Squall, Doug and James go to the sides of him to get a good look.

Squall then closes his eyes before he says," Grand Master, did you really think this was the best choice? Ezan, I know he can most likely handle it. But, Ben is not the kind of guy that deals with what Kira does."

Cloud then sighs and reacts with a troubled," Yes, Ben is more emotional. And Kira's methods might be a lot for him to handle."

Myers then sighs and looks at the two Enji Captains before he responds with,"

"I understand, Cloud, believe me. But Kira was right when he said Ben must be prepared for anything. The Supreme Emperor of Darkness and his followers will not show mercy. To be ready to handle anything he must confront his own weaknesses. However, I share your concerns that Kira might try and move too fast. We must be confident that Ben can handle it."

As they watch the shuttle exit the planet's atmosphere, Doug and James look at each other and Doug spits on the ground before he sorely snaps out," Man, this sucks."

* * *

At last, Ben begins his trip under his new commander. Now, since the moon is not that far from its orbiting planet, and since shuttles are far faster than real life shuttles, only a few minutes and Ben can already see the ship fly around, and through the window Ben can see his destination in the distance. Ben sees that it's quite different than the Enji main base of Hallowed Bastion.

While the Enji castle had that grand isolated majestic look, Ben sees that the space fortress Granada is much more cold and basic in its design.

It's merely a giant dome made up of a large collection of buildings, hangars, bunkers and labs connected by tunnels and protected by a giant energy shield. Oh and cannons, lots of large cannons with warships everywhere around the base. Ben can't help but notice the place is swarming with Gundams and other mobile suits. And what gets Ben's eye is the giant building sized Gundam walking past the transport!

Hiryuumon then says," Whoa! There's a monster attacking this place just as we get here? Man, that's bad luck!"

Kira then looks annoyed and walks in front of him and says," Don't be an idiot. That is our newest Gundam created for mass group encounters, Fleet crushing, and solo major base capturing the Psycho Gundam." Ben wants to ask Kira why he made that, but then he sees the shuttle beginning to land.

The owner of the Star Sword then raises a eyebrow before he says, "Huh, there does not seem to be anyone out to greet us. Were we early?"

Ezan then shrugs before his reaction is," What are you expecting? A homecoming party? Everyone here is busy enforcing justice throughout space. Warm welcomes are not something you should expect, or need."

Ben then looks at Ezan and gets defensive before he interjects with ,

" I know that, but I thought that, oh never mind. I know everyone is even more serious than at the Enji base. Still, I know I will get to know everyone here. And, hopefully then we can be friends. Oh, wow this shuttle is fast, we already landed!"

Ben is correct as he sees the shuttle land in a crater, that leads to an underground bunker.

Ben gets off his seat and sees the shuttle being docked with only robots helping its docking procedure. When it's finished landing, Kira walks up to Ben's side and says,

"Forget about making friends here, Ben Auro. You are not here to waste time on such trivial things. You are only here for one reason, to train hard. If you expect to have a fun time here, if you expect to make friends here, and if you think anything else, then you are gravely mistaken!"

Ben then turns and says," Well, Hey, Guh!" Before Ben can even turn around, in a blink of an eye, Kira flicks his wrist on the unsuspecting Ben and his blow is strong enough to blast Ben through the shuttle, and send Ben flying several feet till he lands hard on the cold ground! Ben was hit so hard he can barely breathe and as he gets on his feet he says, "Hey what was that for? What the?"

Ben just gets on his feet when he hears a lot of dangerous clicking noises around him and all of a sudden he sees blasters fire all around him! Ben at once jumps into the air and dodges becoming full of blaster bolts.

He then sees dozens of guns aim and continue to blast him! Ben then casts a magic barrier around him to defect all the plasma bolts as he lands and he says,

" What is this" Are these guys spies or traitors in a set up?"

Kira then walks out of the shuttles and just grins before saying," Oh no, they are not traitors, in fact they are my most faithful commandos. "

Hiryuumon gets mad and even Ezan is not expecting this kind of reaction. Ben's Digimon pal then growls before he says to Kira, " Hey! What kind of welcome is this? "

Kira then just looks at the dragon and responds with a condescending, "I thought I made it quite clear, don't expect to be staying at a hotel, in fact don't expect any hospitality at all! Men, don't be afraid to hold back, fire at him with everything you are equipped with!"

Kira waves his hand and the black armored Salvation commandos snap out of their cloaking devices. They then take out their heavy missile launchers and anti mobile suit cannons and point them at Ben, to our heroes dismay!

As they all fire at him, Ben powers up his magic aura and says," So, you want to play hard ball do you? Fine, this is one messed up greeting, but, even so, no way I am going to let a bunch of soldiers take me down!"

Ben fires a energy sword wave to blast the barrage of projectiles coming his way.

Ezan then looks at Ben fighting off the attacks and says," Well, he seems to fight head first into action. Heh, he still is a slow learner. Huh? What the!"

Ezan then senses a flare of power and blocks just in time to intercept a strike from Kira's own sword!

Even though Ezan blocks the force of the blow, he still is launched out of the shuttle himself and he lands on his feet to where Ben is!

A second later, Kira holds out his hand and uses a force push to "shove" Hiryuumon out as well, before he lands with the Enji duo! Kira then uses his magic to fly in the air and he hovers before the three and states,

" Now Ezan, you may have more refinement in your skills than Ben here. But the truth is, that for all of the talent you two show, you're both still mere rookies who have come far only because of the assistance of others and unique abilities .

Both of you still lack what it takes to be true master warriors. Yes, the reason I made you two train under me is that the training the masters do these days is soft! Ben Auro, Ezan Kaiba. The only way you two can live up to your potential, is to sacrifice everything to become what you must be destined to become in the name of true justice!"

Ben gets angry and says," Why does nothing ever satisfy you? We defeated Xehamaru, and you still act like we are failures! I guess the only thing that will open your eyes is showing you my strength first, AH!"

Before Ben can finish his speech, Kira fires a powerful thunder magic spell to zap Ben into the wall! Hiryuumon runs up to his boss and Kira just takes out his sword before saying,"

Don't speak when you are not asked to, apprentice. As I was saying, your powers are indeed vast. But power is not enough. You must have a strong mind to be able to endure the pain of the darkness. And that is what I plan to ingrain into your brain."

Ezan then takes out his Soul Eater blade and powers up his own energy and says, "Unlike Ben, I know how to endure pain for quite a while. Stand aside, Ben Auro I know how to fight Kira on his terms. And I will prove who is without doubt the superior Enji."

Kira then sees Ezan get into his fighting stance and Kira just sighs. He then takes out a dark cube form his pocket and signals his men. They all press a button on their helmets, and as Ezan charges, Kira presses the button and out of it comes an extremely loud noise!

The noise is so loud that it forces Ezan to stop his attack and hold his ears! Ben and Hiryuumon are also effected and are having their eardrums ruptured! Ben tries to cast a spell to get rid of the loud noise, but the pain is too much and Kira just strikes Ezan with one hand to hurl him into the wall! Kira then stops his device as the three's ears begin to bleed and he smiles seeing them all hurt.

As his men surrounded him he says," Was that painful? Good. Only through pain can you gain true strength. Father and the masters, they all are afraid to push people too hard.

Father always tells me not to push too hard and break the body or mind of the student. But, sometimes it's worth a little pain to reach places you must grasp! Yes, if you're not willing to give it your all, then your not worthy of being a hero! Avoiding the pain is just running from destiny.

That's why its time I took you away from the others, so they can not interfere. I learned a great lesson when I was captured by the terrorist leader Shimra Zaldin I was taken hostage.

And while I was tortured with pain beyond your imagination I saw my brother Shin die before my eyes. The only way I survived was because I took in the pain, embraced it and used it as my motivation to crush my captors!

Once I gave Zaldin the justice he deserved, I then embarked throughout the cosmos to master all forms of power. And through my pain, my sacrifice, I received powers that are unmatched to most beings in space. Now, if you want to be as powerful as I, you must strengthen yourself through pain. Only by making yourself immune to all kinds of suffering, will you ever truly reach your max power."

This gets Ben angry and he is able to get back on his feet. He then looks at Kira and says,

"I knew you were different before, but that's just nuts! What kind of hero embraces pain and suffering? A real hero fights to protect the innocent from suffering. I had enough of your warped philosophy! I'll open your eyes! Ban, GUh!"

Ben was just about to power up to his Banka state but, in a flash, Kira warps around him and twists Ben's arm behind him!

As Ben screams in pain, Kira puts his sword to Ben's throat with his free hand and then says, " You are indeed stubborn, too stubborn. That resilience might impresses some, but all it really is is arrogance! You always counted on fighting with your friends to bring victory. But now it's time you rely solely on your own power! Ben Auro, you don't have any idea what it takes to be a true hero. You just see the public media's portrayal, of honor, bravery and power. But, I know what it really is. It's time you grow up. Tell me, are you willing to lose everything and everyone you hold dear? Are you willing to die?"

Ben then says," What are you talking about? Why would I fight to die? Dying makes everything meaningless. To survive this war, is to win."

Kira then smiles and says," Ah, I see you are still afraid of death. I will have to do something about that. Nothing is gained without loss. To win this war, you must be whatever it takes to win. Things like honor and compassion have no place on the battlefield. You must be ruthless and do whatever action is required, for the ones that win the war are the ones who strike the fastest and hardest! If you can not accept the weight of your fate, then get out of my sight.

Tsc, I will break you, crush your dreams, even your minds, if that is what is required to mold you into what you must become to fulfill your roles! Working together, if this goes right, we can truly bring everlasting peace and justice to the Lylat Kingdom and the rest of space. Now, from this moment I expect all three of you to obey my commands with out question! Understand?"

Ben looks at Kira right in the eyes and says," Understood, Commandant."

He lets Ben go out of his hold and sees Ezan also silently nod before Kira himself nods to the commander of the squad. To the right of them all, what appears to be the front gates of the complex , the Gate of Zedan open and Kira sees Ben, Ezan, and Hiryuumon all in pain and smiles before saying,"

Good, you have passed the first lesson. The lesson of never letting your guard down. Just one moment of weakness could be your death. It does not matter to me if you both hate me. I only care about driving you to your limits and bringing out all the power you have. And, I assure you, one way or another, I will drive all the power you three have out.

And now, it's time, I look foreword to completing your training, my apprentices.

Welcome to my world, and remember that in my world, my will is law."

* * *

Well, it seems saying Kira is hardcore is an understatement! Will Ben, his dragon pal, and Ezan be able to pass the high standards of Kira, or fail, and risk losing it all! To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter of Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Ben begins his training under Kira in earnest, and it's even worse than he expected! Kira shows he was not kidding when he said he would be rough, and makes Ben train under such conditions as, balancing himself on a tip of a spike for a day! And that's just the beginners level of Kira 's program! After a day, Kira puts Ben and Ezan against his two personally trained Enji.

Ben fights the cold_ Kaname Tousen _and Ezan is set up against the creepy _Gin Ichimaru_!

While they don't seem to have as high a power level of the two stars of the Enji Knights, Kira never does things without reason. Even if Ben and Ezan can defeat these two, then Kira might just decide to test their resolve himself!

Seeing his own destiny, Ben tries to make it through all that is thrown at him. But being pushed night and day, with no breaks or rest, pushes Ben to the limit, but his resolve to his dreams, his promises to Max, and to Lacus keeps him from giving up. Will Ben be able to at last prove to Kira that he is worthy of being the hero that will save the universe from darkness? To find out don't miss

**_Chapter 71: Testing the Enduring Hearts, Light within the Darkness Depths. _**


	10. C 65: Light Within The Darkness Depths

**_Chapter 71: Testing Enduring Hearts, Light within the Darkness depths. _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben was just about to relax, after helping Mario save the Mushroom Kingdom from being destroyed. However, it seems that was not what was destined to happen. As soon as Ben returned to Corneria, he was greeted by both Grand Master Myers and his son Kira. The news they had for Ben was good and bad. The good news was that the stiff Kira finally was seeing Ben as worthy of a real Enji Knight. However, that meant that Kira 'requested'

that Ben leave Cloud and his pal's team, to become Kira's apprentice! Such a shocking statement was compounded on when Kira then told Ben he would have to come to his own base, the space fortress of the Titans on the moon called Grandra as soon as that night! Ben was not the only one, his main rival Ezan Kaiba had also agreed to train under Kira's harsh standards.

While Ben knew becoming Kira 's 'student' would not be a happy time, he realized that he must get as strong as he can to stand a chance against the large amount of evil madmen and women wanting to kill him and turn the cosmos into a playground of darkness.

And so, after saying goodbye to Lacus, Doug, James, Moz, Cloud and everyone else he could find before evening, he and Hiryuumon got on board with Kira and Ezan to fulfill his destiny. It only was a half hour trip from Hallow Bastion, but to Ben it felt much longer, as he was leaving most of his friends behind. Ben was hopeful that he could make new friends at the Titan's base, but that soon proved to be unlikely!

As soon as they arrived, Kira made clear it would not be a fun time, by punching him through the shuttle and have his elite commandos open fire on Ben at his 'reception'!

While Ben was more than willing to prove that he was more powerful than standard soldiers, Kira soon showed him, Hiryuumon and Ezan just how brutal his methods were. He then made them realize that they were really going to be pushed to their breaking point and that Kira had no concerns over how painful the process was!

Can Ben and Ezan pass Kira's trials through hell in order to reach the next level of power? Time to find out. Ready? Go!

* * *

Our new chapter begins right where the last one left off. After having a healing robot hover down and heal his new apprentice's injuries, the followed Kira and his soldiers into the base. While before he left, one of the few things that Ben was excited about was being able to take a look at the top secret Titan's military base. As he walks through, his excitement fades.

The main reason being that as Kira leads them on a seemly unnecessarily long walk, all Ben sees is an endless amounts of hallways and large rooms that look the same. Ben sees soldiers everywhere and mobile suits in hangars, but otherwise nothing that looks to spectacular. After walking for a while with no destination in sight, Ben says,

" Um, Commandant Kira? If you don't mind me asking where are we walking too?"

Kira does not even look at Ben and just says,"We are heading to the registration center to have you three input into the security systems. Then we will begin your training."

This causes Ben to looks confused before he clears his throat and says,' Um, before we start training, do you think we can check out our rooms first, and maybe get something to eat?"

Kira still does not stop walking or face, Ben and says,"

Don't tell me you already forgot who is the one who will obey Ben Auro. Such insolence may have been tolerated by my father and the others, but not by me."

Ben then gets nervous and says,

" Err, sorry if I was out of line. I just thought, it would be good to put my stuff away before we started. After all, best to be ready when the body is at its best, right?"

Kira retorts with a cold," Sigh, there you go, thinking out of line again. The duty of a soldier is to fight, not to think. The thinking is to be done by the superior commander, and I am that role, remember? Heh, don't worry, you will know your way around here soon enough. Or should I say, you better, if you wish to succeed."

Ben then looks confident and his responds is," Oh, don't worry, I have no intention of failing. So, just what kind of skills and powers do you plan on teaching me? Some of the powerful magic and skills you know? No matter how hard they take to master, I won't stop trying until I can use them as well as you!"

Kira then says," We will see about that. First things first. Before you can even think about learning new moves, first I am going to see if you can have the endurance to wield them."

Ben then looks confused and says," Oh? What do you mean by that? Is it the first training exercise? What is that going to be?"

Kira then turns at last to look at Ben and answers with," Why, this."

Kira then snaps his fingers and, before Ben can react, the ground beneath him opens up and he falls in with only the time to say," AH! "

Hiryuumon is shocked and angered at this and goes up to Kira and says"

Hey! Why did you trick the boss like that? This is not training, this is, Huh? Ah nuts! AH!"

Just as the Digimon was about to get right in front of the son of the Grand Master, the floor around him falls out too! As he also screams, Ezan just sighs and says," Well, looks like Ben Auro once again failed to ready himself for danger at any moment. Sigh, just another sign of his. Huh? I don't think so!"

Ezan looks at Kira's eyes moving and realizes it's likely the floor beneath him is also about to fall away, and Ezan jumps back, and it does! As Ezan lands once more, he smirks before saying,"

Give me some credit Commandant Kira. Unlike Ben, I never let my guard down."

Kira then gives off a small smile and says,"I can see that, Ezan. However, careful. Confidence and breed arrogance. And, arrogance can then lead to death."

Ezan is suspicious and jumps into the air once more as the floor once again falls away! The silver- haired warrior then lands right in the middle of the squad of helmeted soldiers following Kira and Ezan then says," Good thing that I believe I can keep that in balance."

Kira then turns around and says," Very good, Ezan. I am impressed. For this I will allow you the option to check your room and eat before the session begins, as well as giving you the option of walking there voluntarily." Ezan salutes and says," Thank you, sir. But I am ready to begin now, and I prefer to know what I am dealing with."

Kira smiles and responds with a sleek, "As you wish. Commander, take Ezan to chamber forty six."

Ezan and the squad walk down the other hallway and Kira then says,"

Well, this will prove to be interesting. Ah, it's time to prepare those two for their part. Yes, let's see just what those two can really handle."

* * *

Kira walks into a turbo lift and goes to wherever he plans on going. As for Ben, after falling, it turned into a kind of slide, a steep slide in pitch black moving down too fast for Ben to stop his descent! Just as Ben is about to get ready to punch a hole or something to get off, the ride lands, and Ben stops himself from crashing into the wall in front of him face first! When Ben gets on his feet, and the dizziness stops, he sees that he seems to be in a normal dull white room with nothing inside it. Ben also sees there is no door or windows and says, " Hello? Is anyone listing? I know you most likely have cameras everywhere, knowing you. What kind of training is this? Huh?"

Ben then sees that spikes are extending everywhere, and to make a bad situation worse, spikes are beginning to pop up out of the floor too! As Ben's space narrows quickly, all of a sudden he sees a holographic image of Kira appear in the center of the room and Kira says, "This is the first test. Before you can even begin to think about me teaching you some of the powers I have mastered, you must first learn to master the limits of your own body. This test is simple. You must balance yourself on either your toes or your fingers when the room takes its true form for, oh let's say nine hours. You will not be allowed to progress if you can not pass such a simple task."

Ben panics and responds with a mortified, "Are you nuts! It's hard enough to balance myself for nine minutes, let alone one hour! How do you expect me to be able to keep my self balanced for so long when that is impossible for most Enji? Oh, I know, I'll just blast the spikes to dust!"

As he begins to power up his magic aura, Kira just retorts with a dismissive,"I would not do that if I were you, unless you want to feel even more pain. Cause the spikes to explode and you will start a chain reaction that will make the energy generators that are parallel to this room to blow up. Of course, my base has several back up generators, but still I will not tolerate my equipment being damaged by careless actions. You can't take another option; you just have to face the pain."

Ben is about to say something, when, all of a sudden, the panel beneath him splits apart and Ben catches himself with his hands! Now, upside down and using his magic energy to keep him balanced, Ben sees he can't even use a floating magic spell, because Kira has made the walls and the ceiling too compressed to leave Ben with no room to maneuver!

Ben then says," Good grief, this is nuts! I never did these kind of acrobatics in any of my missions. Even a master gymnast would not be able to pull this off!"

Kira gives a harsh look before he dryly retorts with," Oh, you might be surprised how well you can manage, when you have no choice. If it makes you feel better, even if you fail and impale yourself, you won't have to worry about dying.

I have my most powerful healers on standby just outside, in case you fail. But I still advise against that, it will still be very painful. And I will keep making you do this until you can pass it.

Now then, I'll let you focus. Just a note, as we progress with your training, I expect you to soon be able to do this a full day without rest or food. Well, time to get to work, my apprentice."

The hologram image fades, leaving Ben to himself. He was, of course, very angry at being thrown into such a painful training excise without even being warned.

He then says," Blast that Kira. I am starting to think he is just tormenting me because he wanted to be chosen by the Star Sword! Grr, if he was not the son of Master Myers and leader of this special force, I would never have, Ah!"

Before Ben can finish, he sees a sweat drop of his fall on a spike, and he nearly topples before getting himself back on track.

He then tensely states," Blast it, just one bad movement and it's all on board the pain train. I don't have a choice. I have to pass this now or I will have to waste even more time on this stupid test of his! I'll show him, I will show Kira once and for all that no matter what he throws at me, I will beat it!"

Ben uses his magic energy to keep himself still for as long as he can.

Hours pass, and while Ben struggles to keep himself from having an impaling experience, even this gets boring after so much time. While Ben does not know it, he is able to hang on for nine hours. Near the end, Ben starts to almost lose it, being in such a position for so long brings pain.

He then says," Ah, I think my leg cramped. How long have I been doing this? Feels like forever. Grr, it's really starting to get painful here! But, I can't stop now. Otherwise Kira will think he is right about me. And I can't have that, no matter how painful it is!

And then, he will stop messing with me! I had enough of this stupid test. I want to learn some real moves for all this trouble! Still, I can, barely hold on. The pain, it's just too much. I have to, hang on, Ah!"

Ben can hold on no longer, he is relieved to see that the spikes retract, just before he loses his balance! Ben lands on the floor, tired, and says,"

Hah! Looks like I can handle it after all! Ah, can't feel my legs, though. Oh well, I guess I will feel better after a nap. Huh?"

Ben sees the hologram image of Kira reappear and he says, "I must admit, Ben Auro, I am impressed. I thought it would take a few tries before you could manage it. Very well, get on your feet, it's time for the next test."

Ben can barely bring up his head in shock, before yelling out a frustrated," WHAT! Give me a break! I can barely move here!"

Kira then looks harshly at his new apprentice before his responds is," There is no time to waste on such insufficient motions. What is wrong? With all the power you have, you can't even do such a simple task"

Ben groans and responds with a dejected," Grr, even the best fighters of all can't just go on with this stuff forever, without eating or resting! Do you think I am a machine or something?"

Kira then waves his hand and Ben sees a small pill fall out of the ceiling. Kira then says," Oh, if you will quit you're whining. Eat this pill. It will fill you up and keep you awake. "

Ben looks at the pill, sniffs it and eats the small pill in one bite. As soon as he swallows it, however he gags, and says,"Arg! This tastes like chicken, rotten chicken."

Kira then looks impatiently at the Enji before he responds with a annoyed," What, are you expecting a four star meal? Heh, then Senzu pill may lack taste, but it will keep you in fighting shape."

Ben soon sees that Kira is right, as he finds himself full and awake enough to stand. Kira then points to the wall behind him as it opens and he says,"

Good, now enough of this annoyance. Go through this path, Ben Auro, and continue to past these tests of mine. If you can make it to the end of this path, then you will find one of my men waiting for you.

And don't think it's just a soldier, it's an Enji like you. However, he has been trained by me. And that means you will find his skills are far above a normal Enji."

Ben then stretches and says,"We will see about that. No matter what, I will prove I am better than what you think I am!"

Kira then smirks and says," We will see about that."

* * *

Kira's image disappears once more. Ben then readies his resolve and dashes through for his next challenge. As Ben goes through, he finds himself dealing with many more grueling demanding tests from the leader of the Titan's Special Forces.

While I don't want to waste time going over the details of all the tests, some of them involved tasks like having to do a thousand push ups, in over 100 degrees heat, and in reverse gravity!

Or how about going through a maze in the dark, with mines! Still, Ben's determination to become the true master Enji Knight gives him the strength to overcome his hurdles. After what seems like an endless gauntlet, Ben goes through a large door. He then sees it's another large room with no features, and no lights. Ben can barely see himself and wanders on in before saying,"

Now what? Am I done yet? How much longer are you going to treat me like a lab rat till I can finally earn your respect? Sigh, sometimes I wonder if that's even, Huh? Hey! Whoever you are, I can sense your power level, so stop sneaking around! You must be the vanguard of the Commandant that I am supposed to fight, am I right? Come on, it's been a long day, or two, or whatever time it is now. Just show yourself!"

Ben then senses the other figure in the room has landed behind him and he turns around and takes out his sword, before seeing just who has arrived. Ben then sees a black skinned Enji in Enji robes mixed with the Titan's uniform. He has some kind of odd hair style and has some sort of goggles on his face. Ben sees the man take out his sword and he knows Kira always has a trick up his sleeve, and gets on his guard. He then sees the lights on the room turn on dimly and the figure begins to move to the side.

Ben then says," So, don't like lights much, do you?" The figure then responds,

"It does not matter how bright the lights are, for I have no use of my eyes."

Ben then flinches before he responds with," You're blind? I am sorry to here that. Hey, how can you even be an Enji Knight with out being able to see? "

The figure then powers up his magic aura and it's enough to shake the room!

The follower of Kira then responds with a firm," I don't recall saying that was a weakness. I can use my magic energy to sense my surroundings as well as any eyes can show me. Ben Auro, you are the apparent chosen one.

I am _Kaname Tosen_, and, as commanded, I will judge whether or not your blade truly has the power to shine for justice."

Ben then powers up himself and the Star Sword glows blue with his magic energy and he says,

" I see. Well Tosen, if you want to have a first hand demonstration of the power of the legendary hero chosen by the Star Sword then I will be happy to give you a front row seat. Heh, after all, these annoying tests are at least a real fight. Seems like a good way to blow off some steam. At least those awful food pills were good for something. "

Tosen then walks forward and says," It's like the Commandant said, you overestimate your abilities. Powerful as you may be, your lack of focus makes you weak. I will show you how little your unrefined power can cut it against the forces of evil. Now, enough talk. Benihiko Suzumushi!"

Tosen then jumps into the air and has his sword shimmer. He then has it split into dozens of swords that rain down on Ben like his own Bankai powers! However, Ben is only caught off guard for a moment, before charging his power and jumping at the swords heading his way!

He then grins and slickly snaps back with," Not a bad attack. But it's not enough to defeat me. Take this, Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben causes his blade to be consumed with light energy and he slashes through the swords heading his way! He then tries to continue the assault at Tosen himself, but the blind Enji quickly dashes to the ground to avoid it. Ben then rebounds on the wall and jumps to bring the attack onto Tosen with a downward strike! Tosen is able to block, but Ben's strike is powerful enough to shatter the floor tides around them!

Tosen then says,"You are strong, Ben Auro. But even so, you are still the inferior fighter here. Power alone is not able to bring justice. Only discipline and commitment can make the difference between a warrior and a barbarian."

This comment angers Ben and he lashes back with a frustrated, "Why does nothing I do ever please you guys? Barbarian? After all the stuff I have done for the Lylat Kingdom and the cosmos, and all you see me is as a barbarian? I am starting to really get tired of this, I will prove I am worthy of being the chosen wielder of the Star Sword once more!"

Ben kicks Tosen in the stomach and then punches him in the face to send him into the wall!

As Tosen regains his composure, Ben jabs his finger at the black skinned knight and declares," I should warn you, after being forced to do all these insane tests I am not in the bests of moods. Even the likes of Xehamaru and Night-Terror could not defeat me. If you don't want to be in real pain soon, surrender now!"

Tosen then just wipes the blood off his mouth and says,

"I see you need to be put in your place. You think you're some knight in shining armor. But all you really are is some naïve clown who, if unchecked, can bring more harm than good! Ben Auro, I see why the Commandant wants to educate you. I will show you, that the path to end the bloodshed can not be found by one who's eyes are blinded!"

Ben then says," Enough! I know how to save the universe. Master my power, complete the Star Sword and finish my training. With that, and the help of my friends, I will make sure the ultimate god of darkness never returns!"

Tosen begins casting some spell and says," Tell me, are you afraid of the darkness?"

Ben then prepares to charge up his energy in to a energy wave attack and passionately says, "Of course not! After all, a real hero does not back down from such things. I'll show you how afraid I am! Shin, Ryu,"

As he charges up for his Shinryukenha attack, all of a sudden Tosen smiles and says, "Well, you should be!"

With this, the small ring that is part of Tosen's sword glows and grows until it becomes a ring big enough to cover Tosen!

Tosen then splits that ring into nine rings, and has them fly around Ben! Ben is about to fire his attack at Tosen, but all of a sudden a flash blinds his eyes! That would not be so bad, accept that when it fades, Ben can see nothing but darkness all around him! But that's not the worse part! Ben soon finds out that he can not hear anything at all either! He then says to himself,

"What, what's going on? What did Tosen do? I can't see. No, I can't hear anything either, even my own voice! I can't even sense his magic energy anymore! I, am I still in the same room! I have to stop this! Maybe if I power up and fire off light energy attacks I can break this odd spell or at least, GUH!"

Before Ben can do anything,he suddenly feels a sharp painful slash across his spine! It seems that Tosen showed no mercy on Ben and, while his senses were neglected by his spell, he slashed the hero's spinal cord with his own sword! Ben then falls down to the ground, not sure what just happened, but knows he is feeling real pain! Hurt bad, Ben can't move from the blow and as his mind slips he thinks,"

What happened? Where did that pain come from? I can't move."

Ben blacks out for real and Tosen has his spell fade as he sees the unconscious Ben.

He then says,"Well, seems you had to learn the lesson the hard way. Just be grateful I did not kill you. I see Commandant Kira will have to dig deep to mold this foolish boy into our hand of judgment. Kira has never failed a task he has set himself to do. And you will not be the first one to change that. Now, time for you to learn the value of suffering."

* * *

Tosen snaps his fingers and two droids come out of the ground to heal Ben. Ben then wakes up a bit later, but finds himself in even an even worse situation! Still too tired to open his eyes, Ben can only hear what appears to be the voice of Kira and some other member of the Titans. He then hears, over the throbbing pain in his head, Kira say,

"That is enough time Ocelot, it's time to wake him."

He then hears a older sounding voice say,

"Hey, sure you want to start so soon? It's not very fun if he breaks right away. I don't want to end the fun as early as those clowns did with the Zeon DARPA chief."

Ben then hears Kira confidently say, "Don't worry, this time the machine is fully tested, and this one has more strength than that old fool. And now, it's time to see just how much strength he really has. Now, awaken, Ben Auro!"

Ben then feels a sharp jolt and his eyes are forced open, and then he sees just how much worse his situation really is! Ben now sees that he is hung horizontally, suspended face down, two meters above the cold steel floor. He felt something holding his head and from the corner of his eyes he could see what seemed like a metallic claw that had a tight grip on his head! His arms and legs where hung by chains as well, and they had a tight grip. Ben can see Kira right in front of him sitting on a comfy chair sipping what appears to be tea. To the left of him is an older man with a mustache that is wearing a Titans uniform that almost makes him look like an old American cowboy.

Ben's eyes are good enough to see his officer badge with his name on it. And his name is _Revolver Ocelot_!

(_I am going to just say this now. No, while he has the same personality and looks just like the triple agent from the Metal Gear Solid series, this guy is not the same person. This is just a cool cameo._)

Anyway, Ben can see that his shirt and shoes are on the table next to Ocelot, as well as the Star Sword. Ben is in immense pain and says,

"What, what happened? How did I get here? I remember fighting that Tosen guy, unless that was a dream. Arg, it was all a blur. All I remember is everything going dark. Is this a dream too?"

Kira then stands up and responds with a stone cold, "No, Ben Auro, this is not a dream. This is reality. You fought Tosen and he used his powerful Enmakoorog spell to consume you in a magic zone of total darkness. It's quite a deadly skill. It causes its target to be stripped of his sense of sight, smell, taste, hearing, and even the ability to sense magic energy! Yes, it leaves its target quite vulnerable."

Ben then gets angry and says,"That's cheating! How am I supposed to fight such a move like that when I have no way of knowing? That is quite the lame move to use in a fight."

Kira sips some tea and casually responds with, "But, that's the idea, my apprentice. It's not about the most glorious show of lights, but the fastest, quickest, most brutal way to neutralize a target. Let me fill you in, in the true battlefield of war there is no room for honor or such things. It's only the most brutal tactics that crush their foes hard and fast that bring victory in war. This is why you are being punished for your lack of sense. Welcome, to the Embrace of Pain!"

Ben then tries to break loose, but is too weak, and says, "Sounds, lovely. Now, why am I in this thing again? This looks like an interrogation for mass murders! What kind of training is this? Prisoners are treated better than the ways you are treating me! Do you have any intention of training me, or do you just want to see me squirm?"

Kira then says," Oh, but this is more important than learning any spell or secret move! More important than anything, what matters most is how much a warrior can endure. I have seen your fights. You're afraid of pain, and that can't do. You expect to stand up to the most furious agents of evil when you are so frail? Ha, you will never amount to anything at this rate. That's why I have a treat for you. This machine you are in, it's the same devices Shimra Zalden used to try and break me. How are you feeling now? You should be grateful, Ocelot insisted I let you keep some clothes. What about how you are feeling?"

Ben then moans out a ,"Horrible."

Kira smiles and says,"Oh, I assure you will feel quite worse when the Embrace of Pain turns on. Yes, it nearly killed me, but in the end it taught me a valuable lesson. That in the end pain is good, it makes you feel alive! The pain makes you stronger.

Alright, enough of my talk, let's show him a proper demonstration. Ocelot start it up."

Ocelot presses a button and Ben soon feels electrical shocks all over his body! However, that's not the worse part!

Ocelot then laughs and says," I see. No problem then. We're going to play a game, hero. And we'll find out what kind of man you really are. When the pain becomes too great to bear, just give up and your suffering will end. But I should tell you this device has a nasty tendency to at the least leave mental scars, if one lives at all!"

Kira then smirks and says,"But don't fear. Like how Tosen gave you a fatal blow before, you will be healed before any lasting damage can be done. Yes, you will face this burden of yours, until this kind of pain can no longer hurt you!"

The Embrace of Pain not only shocks Ben, but the claws installed lash out at Ben all over! Brown chains armed with black barbs then cover him for even more pain!

The pain is so great that Ben can not help but scream out in pain and he looks at Kira and says,"Why are you doing this?"

Kira then stands up and walks right in front of Ben before saying, "Because you're too soft to fulfill your legacy! All this year I watched you go on about such nonsense about dreams and justice, like a fool! You talk about the Enji Knights, and while father and the masters may have become so senile they adore you enough to accept you, you're not a true warrior of light! You're just a pretender, Ben Auro!"

Ben then glares at his tormentor and says," What is with you! Are you insane? I have been fighting for over a year without failing my missions or being disloyal at all! How could you be so high and mighty that you think just what you want to think?"

Kira then chuckles and walks over to the Embrace of Pain while holding out his hand. As soon as he gets close to it, a tendril lashes out and hits him in the face! He seems to have lowered his guard on purpose as blood comes out of his cheek, but he just smiles and says,

"Yes, you have fought for the Enji and have won several battles. But you are not a true warrior. The difference between you and me is that you try and run from the pain, but I embrace it. Pain keeps us in touch with those we protect. You see, for all my strictness, I do it to ensure the safety of my people. I share their pain. Tell me, Ben, I want to know why you wanted to become an Enji Knight. Is your mind stable enough for that?"

The Embrace loosens up a little, and Ben takes a deep breath before saying,"

That's not hard. I wanted to be an Enji Knight since I was little, because I always hated seeing injustice wherever it was. In my home town, this planet, even space. But the Enji Knights, they were the ones who made a difference. They are the force that stops evil in its tracks. They are the league of justice heroes! As long as I can remember, I knew my dream was to join the Enji, so I to could fight evil and be a hero. Well, there you go, now can I get off this thing? AH!"

Kira shows what he thought of the answer by punching Ben in the gut, as his machine starts up again!

He then glares at Ben and says, "You annoying dreamer, you can't lie to me. I have heard the constant speeches you made to your opponents. You want to be the greatest of all Enji Knights. You want to be the savior of the universe. And when the Star Sword chose a mere rookie like you, I bet you were never happier. Tsk, even if you deny it to yourself, I know your real reason for being an Enji is not as noble as you claimed. Tell me this, if you wanted to protect people, why not join the regular military?"

Ben pauses for a moment before he fiercely answers the senior Enji with," The same reason you and every other person that joins the Enji has. Because, while it took a while to bring out, I had I had more powers than the average human. And, in any case, most soldiers have a short life expectancy, with no control of their destinies. I, I don't want to be a thrown away pawn with no control of my future."

Kira then sighs and responds with," Ah, so the truth surfaces at last. You just want to be a legend, Ben Auro. You have no true patriotism. Pathetic! If you were truly devoted to the cause, you would gladly sacrifice your life in an instant!"

Ben looks ashamed for a second, but then gets mad and says, "Is it so much to not want to die? To want to have a good life?"

Kira then says," YES! That's the whole point! Enji Knights are tools, fighters that serve to destroy evil. Personal feelings should not exist at all in the order, only what you can best do for the cosmos!

Do you want to know how devoted I am to true peace? Two years ago I found out that there was a spy in the Lylat fleet. It was one of my closest friends, Athrun Zala. He had spied on the development of the Gundam for the sake of his homeland's survival. Do you know what I did when I found about this? I confronted him, and killed him without mercy."

Ben is shocked at hearing this and responds with a horrified,"Some friend you were! I see you don't really care about anyone!"

He is shocked to see Kira has sadness in his eyes. He then says,"I assure you, he was one of the few people I respected and I had no ill will towards him. However, unlike you, I value justice and stability over all! No matter what reason or motivation, crimes must be answered. Now, tell me. Would you even kill those closest to you to bring peace to the cosmos?

Don't bother, I can tell from your face that you are not up to it. And that is why I am going to keep this up, until I melt away all your foolish thoughts, and leave behind your bare soul. Yes, Ben Auro the foolish idealist will die. And from it will be born the ultimate warrior, one who fights only to enforce the law and stabilize this universe. One who has no weakness and unparalleled strength! You may not be able to phantom my motives for this now but, but I assure you one day you will thank me.

Yes, when you all ready faced the worst pain and lose everything, then there is nothing left to be afraid of. By forcing you to mature, ill purge your weaknesses from you and make you what you have to be to truly live up to your destiny! When pain does not phase you and your not afraid of anything but failure, then you will have truly matured to the person you have to be if you ever hope to survive this cosmic war.

I will turn you into the ideal sword of light, no matter how long it takes to break down your ideals! Now stop being so stubborn!"

The Embrace of Pain gets even more intense and Ben can barely keep himself together! However, he looks at Kira and says,

"No! I will not become your little plaything that you can control! I will get stronger and be the one who saves the universe! But I won't die in the process,and I won't let you break me in to being your ideal pawn! My dream is to live! If you're so sure of yourself Kira, then why did the Star Sword not choose you! I guess the Celestial ones don't think much of your way of thinking! Guh!"

Kira just shrugs and says,"I admit I find it odd the Celestial ones would choose someone like you over someone of my caliber. But I am not petty enough to be jealous over such trivial details. I don't need the Star Sword to bring this realm into order. But you need to master its power, to become the tool of the light you are fated to become."

Ben says,"No, I am not going to become a tool, I am going to be the greatest hero. Just, like Max."

This gets Kira's attention and he causes his device to stop for a moment. he then leans right in front of Ben's face before saying, "Pardon me, whose name did you just say?"

Ben then grins and enthusiastically says," Max, my closest cousin. We are so close, we are like brothers. Hey, now that we are on this topic, I waited long enough to ask this. I think you're the best one to get an answer from. Like I said, Max Bruder is my cousin, the son of my father's sister.

Unlike me, he was a genius at fighting since I could remember. He was the one who first trained me, and he, along with Lacus and my grandfather, was one of the people who got me to believe I could really be an Enji Knight.

Three years ago he joined the order and ever since he has been on a top secret mission deep in Zeon space and has only contacted me through hologram messages. Commandant Kira, I know you're the one who commands such missions, so I was wondering. Do you know Max and do you know where he is? Huh?"

To the shock of Ben, this causes Kira to laugh out loud, and even Ocelot gives off a chuckle!

Kira then sharply regains his rigid composer before he says,"How amusing, I never thought I'd hear that name again. Yes, it all makes sense now, how you got your naïve thoughts.

Yes I knew Max, Ben Auro. In fact, he was on my squad before I founded the Titans and before Xehamaru left the order. In fact, those two were on my team, and we were the best squad in the order at the time. We were so good we even had nicknames. Max was called the solid knight, Xehamaru was called the liquid knight, and I was called the Solidus knight. We were the trio criminals feared the most before we went our separate ways. It's really amusing that you were never informed, after all this time.

Do you want to know what happened to Max? He did go on that mission to become a spy of the Zabi family, and that was his final mission. Because he died before he could complete it!"

This statement shocks Ben to his core and he says," No, that's not true! That's impossible! There is no way Max could die so easily! I have been getting messages from him every few months at my home computer! You're lying!"

Kira then walks forward and responds with a commanding,"Search your feelings, you know it is the truth. I have no idea why you are getting messages after his demise. Perhaps they were prerecorded. Regardless, I assure you he is no longer with us.

While we never found his body, we also lost track of his energy trace a year and a half ago. And the only way one imprinted with a beacon could stop emitting a single would be for the person to die. Your worshiping of your cousin explains a lot, and now I know what to work with.

Max was arrogant about his talents. He indeed was a great warrior. Some say he was my rival, even my brother thought so. But his great powers could not save him from his own idiocy. And if you act like him, the same will happen to you."

Ben then looks mortified before he yells out,"Stop it! It's a lie! AH!"

Kira has the Embrace of Pain go on to full power and he looks detached as he says,"

It's time for you to put aside your own desires and sacrifice them for the good of the Lylat Kingdom! Give into the pain, and use your suffering to fuel your power! Stop wasting time on such worthless things and become a being worthy of the power the celestial ones entrusted you with! Your cousin was to consumed with his emotions and it cost him everything. Only by ascending such primitive impulses can you ever truly achieve true greatness!"

He then sees that his machine has tortured Ben so hard and for so long he is knocked out. Ocelot then smirks before he turns to Kira and says," Well, he is a fighter, that's for sure. That amount of pain might have even killed me. What should we do with him?"

Kira then goes up to his subordinate and coldly responds with ," Heal his wounds, and repeat the process until his pain threshold is great enough so that this is nothing. If you are tired, you may leave this to me. His will is stubborn, but no matter how long it takes, I will not relent until he embraces his true destiny.

Ah, it's too bad he is not as cooperative as Ezan Kaiba. Unlike Ben, he is quite good at following orders and at being a professional soldier. Still, he too has errors that must be attended to both in the body and mind. I noticed recently he shows sighs of wanting to trust his emotions, I must do what I can to make sure he sees he must reverse this trend as swiftly as possible. And, there are those reports about his true origins that I will get to the bottom of. However, no matter how long it takes, I will make these two warriors into my sword and shield of the Titans.

And then, when the coming day comes, it will be much easier to quell the coming uprisings that will happen after the changes this kingdom must be forced to make. Ah, but that's for a later time. You may take a break if you wish, Ocelot. I do not mind watching over for a while. Patience is just one of the many things I have lots of. If you want to see something fun, you can check how Ezan is doing in his trials. With whom I have as his opponent, I have no doubt it will be entertaining."

* * *

Ocelot salutes Kira and exits the room, as he twirls his revolver like blaster around his finger, the Titan's Commandant watches Ben recover.

Meanwhile, in another section of the moon base, Ezan is going through his own struggles. As Ben was dealing with all the tests, so was his rival. However, Ezan had been used to this kind of training for a while now, and dealt with the challenges presented to him much faster than Ben did. At the moment, Ezan is walking through the hallways, after cutting his way through a maze of death traps without too much effort. He then sees a large room that looks like the same kind of area where Ben fought Tosen. Ezan looks around the dark place and takes out his sword before saying,"

Bah, these challenges are barely harder than the training I have done at home for years. Kira better be satisfied soon after these morning exercises, and begin to teach me things worth my time, or this is all a waste." As Ezan walks into the middle of the room, he senses something and takes out his sword before saying,"

If you don't want me to cut of your head by accident, turn on the lights now. I don't want to waste time on cowards."

He then hears a mocking laugh and the lights come onto normal. He then sees a man, also in Enji robes, with the red Titan's insignia. He has short silver hair, like Ezan. He also has an odd grin on his face. He is another one of Kira's elite Enji vanguard_._

The odd Enji laughs before saying," Oh pardon me for my sneaky entrance, Ezan Kaiba. I was just not expecting you so soon. I must say, you have done well to get through so many challenges at such a fast pace. You are as crafty as they say."

Ezan then powers up his purple magic aura and says,

"I am not one who does not live up to expectations. So then, whoever you are, I assume you are here for me to defeat you."

This causes Gin to laugh and he takes out his own weapon, which looks like a slightly large knife. He then says,"I see you think of me as often as you think of most people. Not much. However, that will not do. Oh, sorry, where are my manners?

My name is, _Gin Ichimaru, _and I was told you would be coming. Sorry Kaiba boy, but you are mistaken if you think you can master Kira's training so easily. I see I will have to put you in your place."

As his magic energy powers up and shakes the room, Ezan just says," Ah, I see your magic pressure is worthy of the high position you are in. However, you are mistaken. It is you who will be put in your place!"

Ezan has his Soul Eater sword glow with purple energy, and Gin responds by having his blade do the same. Gin seems more amused than anything and from his still smiling face he slyly says," Ha, you really are an interesting guy, Ezan. Are you not worried at all about fighting your senior? Oh well, then perhaps, oh?"

Just as Gin was about to raise his blade, he sees Ezan has vanished from his sight, only to reappear a moment later, as he flash-steps in front of Gin to slice into him hard at his right shoulder! As a large amount of blood gushes out of the wound, Ezan has given his opponent the one with the former title of," number one rookie" back dashes to ready for a retaliatory strike. However, Ezan is shocked when Gin is still giving off an eerie smile! Gin sees his wound and looks at Ezan before saying,"

Oh my, Ezan, you are as brutal and as merciless as they say!"

Ezan then retorts with a emotionless," Kill or be killed, that is the way of this world. To show mercy is to show weakness to my enemies. And such tactics are insufficient to the best course of victory. If you can not take my ruthless fighting style, then quit now, while you are still able to quit. After going through all these training courses, I am not feeling quite charitable today."

Gin says,"I can certainly see that. Heh, but despite your effective preemptive strike, you are still far from done with me. After all, even though you did make my right arm useless, it's a good thing for me my left arm is my sword arm!" Ezan readies himself, as he sees Gin's eyes open madly, and his weapon glow before he says,

"Pierce him, Shinsou. Gin's blade, in a flash, rapidly extends, aiming for Ezan's heart! The strike is so fast that even the elite warrior of light is just able to avoid being hit, and is still hit lightly to the side, as Gin's sword extends far enough to pierce the wall! Ezan then jumps behind Gin and says, "Nice attack. But if extending your sword is your best shot, then you have no chance of defeating me, especially now that I know it's coming."

Gin lunges his head around to meet Ezan, and he says," Oh, my, you're way too tense! Why so serious? Are your responsibilities weighing you down? Let me help you lighten up with a little slicing! It's a good thing my powers are not as simple as you think, no?"

Gin has his sword extended even further, and it goes through the wall with ease! Ezan then readies himself just in time, to notice the blade coming out of the floor beneath him! Ezan dashes to the side, only to see the blade grow through the ceiling, and come down on the other end. Ezan then darts all over the room, as Gin's sword chases after him endlessly! Ezan then says,"Well, it seems it's more than a simple trick. Still, I am surprised that he has not tangled his blade at this point."

Hearing this, Gin laughs again and says,"I think you are pushing your luck to think I will trip up on my own ability. Why, I should tell you, I was able to strike my target's heart from the other side of a city, on the top of a skyscraper! You will never be able to outrun the pain, Ezan!"

He then sees Ezan smirk, while jumping in the air and he says," Running? You think I am running do, you? Hardly, just seeing the extent of your abilities, and I am not impressed. It's time I show you what the power of a super elite warrior is!"

Ezan closes his eyes before opening them again. And, when they do, Gin sees they now look red and have odd patterns, Ezan's Sharingan eyes!

Gin sees this and chuckles before saying," Ah, so those are the eyes of the Sharingan that I have heard so many stories about, eh? You really are a special one, Ezan. No wonder Kira thinks you and Ben are the key pieces in this game of war being played. Still, as you are at this point, you're not quite up to the bar in what you need to be. That's why you are here, after all, a little painful fine tuning!"

Gin continues his assault. But he notices that while Ezan was just barely able to keep out of harm's way before, now Ezan seems to be two steps ahead and dodges Gin's sword with ease as he gradually gets closer to Gin! Ezan then is close enough for a charging distance and as he gathers his magic energy he says," It's no use. With these eyes of mine, I can predict your moves, before you can even make them. While a skillful warrior you may be, this is what happens when you try to reach farther than you can! Delta Ray Slash!"

Ezan jumps over the ever extending sword of Gin and closes in on his foe, and charges right in front of him, before unleashing a lightning fast triple triangle slash across the chest of his foe! Ezan then jumps back and sees Gin clutch his chest, as his sword retracts to its normal length.

Gin then says,"That was unexpected! You're not one to be taken lightly, that is clear. Hehehe, this might not go very well after all."

Ezan then says,"Enough, I am through with this game. Time to end this. Burning Chidori!"

Just as he is about to charge up his sword with electricity for the final blow, he is caught off guard, as Gin raises his hand! Ezan's opponent then says," Oh, wait! Before we end this match, can I ask a favor?"

Ezan is not expecting this and says," Favor? We are fighting at the moment. If it's a favor for me not to kill you, then stop pestering me. I don't kill opponents that are on the same side as me, no matter how annoying they may be, too much red tape. Otherwise, stop wasting my time!"

Gin then laughs and says,"Oh, don't worry, it's not a waste. To be honest, it's part of your training too!"

This puzzles Ezan and he says," What are you getting at?"

Gin then retorts with a witty," Your power is great among Enji, no question. But the Commandant thought you could use some work on your judgment. Here we go then!" He points his sword at the ground before him and, to the shock of Ezan, a hole emerges in the floor. A few moments later, a person emerges in chains, and whoever it is, the face is covered with a bag. Gin lifts the person up with his sword and Ezan says,

"What is the meaning of this? Have to summon help to win?"

Gin's grin becomes larger and he says,"Oh, quite the opposite. You see I am merely two birds with one stone. One of the other tasks I had for today was to execute a political prisoner. However, I thought you might want to have a taste. After all, we are Enji Knights, enforcers of justice to all that threaten the Lylat Kingdom, right?"

Ezan then looks at Gin and says,"That is a job for the official executor. I don't waste time killing helpless people."

Gin then laughs and says," Oh, don't be a prude! Come on! It's not pretty, but it's what has to be done, right? Remember that in our missions, we must do whatever it takes to complete our jobs, no matter how unglamorous it may be. Heh, don't tell me that for all your talk about being a professional warrior, you're a softie? What would the Commandant say?"

Ezan just powers up his magic aura enough to press Gin back and he says," How did a disturbed individual like you become an Enji, anyway? Whatever, who is this person, and what is the crime?" Gin then brings the prisoner to his feet and says,

"Oh, this one? Let's see, for a while she was presumed dead. But half a year ago we found she had let the cosmos believe she was. All this time she has been a shadowy spy that has been leaking info on our weapons and secret locations! Of course, such crimes can only be rewarded with death! Now, as for who she is. I am not sure, but you just might recognize her."

Gin cuts off the bag over the target's head, and Ezan is horrified to see the face of the woman under it! He sees a blond woman with long hair.

Ezan remembers her from long ago, it's his real mother, Namine Uchiha! This kind of shock is enough to cause even Ezan to be taken aback! He then says," Mother? My, mother is alive? This can't be, she was dead, I went to her funeral!"

This causes Gin to laugh once more and he says," Well, she seems alive to me. Who knows, maybe she is a clone or an android imposter? Oh well, guess we will find out during the autopsy!" Ezan then sees the person that seems to be his mother reach out her hand for Ezan and says,

" Ezan? Is that really you? My son, I am so happy I am alive to see you grown up. Please save me, Ezan! This man is lying! I was captured by Sithantos and brainwashed to be a spy! You must believe me!"

Gin then laughs and says," Oh please, you're lying through your teeth, woman. Now Ezan, we have all the proof we need. Give her the justice she deserves! "

Ezan is speechless and says," Mother, no. I, can't kill her. I need more proof that she is truly guilty."

Gin's grin gets eviler and he says,"Proof, spoof! This is a direct order from a higher ranking Enji! She is guilty of treason and, no matter who she is to you, it's your duty to kill traitors! Now, be the patriot you claim to be, and do it!"

Ezan then raises his blade and gets closer to Gin and Namine. He almost prepares to strike, just like how Cloud was about to kill Aeris against his will through Sephiroth's own will! However, just as Ezan is about to strike, he stops himself and looks down. He then says,"

I am sorry, but I can not go ahead with this. Even if she is a traitor, she is still one of the few people I care about. I can't comply with this."

Gin then says," So, after all this, you refuse, eh? Even to save the cosmos, you can't bring yourself to kill a loved one, is it? My, so even the coldest warrior has a heart. Oh, this will never do!"

Not even a second later, Gin grins farther than most people can, and at once his sword extends, and hits the conflicted Ezan in the right shoulder! Gin then laughs and says,

"How pathetic! No matter who the target is, either friend or family! Anyone that stands in our way must be destroyed without question! Letting personal feelings mess with your judgment is a big case of weakness! Such things are what Kira wants to rid you of.

And if you're smart, you will hurry up and get rid of your idiotic feelings, before they get you killed! If you are so insistent to hang on to your heart, then I will just have to tear it apart for you!"

Gin tries to bring his blade down, but Ezan kicks the sword out of him. Gin then thrusts to finish Ezan off, and with the Enji wounded, it gets harder for him to avoid the thrusts!

Ezan then says,"Damn him! I can't use any of my energy attacks until I separate him from mother. No matter how unlikely it seems that this is real, I won't fail, I never fail. And I will save her."

Gin then laughs and says,"Oh, you're so caring, it makes me sick! Oh, but you did give me a idea. You may not be able to fire attacks, but I can!"

Gin lifts up his wounded right hand, and, even though it's broken, he uses magic to cure it and then fires a powerful Flare magic spell at Ezan! Ezan is just able to dodge, as it causes an explosion at the edge of the room! Gin just laughs, and continues to fire another blast!

Namine then says,"Ezan! Don't hold back for my sake! I should have died, save yourself!"

Gin then mockingly says," Listen to your mother, Ezan! Be a good boy and do as you're told! Otherwise your future is about to go down the drain!"

Ezan then says," I fight my way. There is no pride in killing helpless ones. I will not lower myself to your standards, Gin! Huh, blast it!"

Ezan sees that Gin is powerful enough to fire Flare blasts one after another! Ezan then sees the blast coming and he has no choice but to use his sword to deflect it back. However, he is horrified to see the blast head right for his mother!

Ezan then screams" NO! Huh? Wait, what is this!"

Ezan is confused to see the deflected blast head right through her head, as it blasts into the wall! The image of his mother then begins to flicker! Always quick to come to conclusions, Ezan soon comes to a conclusion and Gin gets nervous as Ezan says,"

That, that could only mean, that is not my mother. Gin Ichimaru. You created a holographic image of my mother just to try and make me kill it? You worthless, smiling rat!" Gin sees Ezan's magic energy begin to explode and he backs away and says,"

Come now, Ezan, don't do anything rash. For all you know, your brain is not working from my blow and you only hallucinated that your mother is a hologram!"

Ezan then has his energy shake the ground as he says, "Save it. I was suspicious that I could not sense even a little magic energy from her body. I thought it was some sort of device that hid it, but it all makes sense now. This is a test to see how far my resolve is, huh? Well, I think it's time I show you just what I think of people that like to play with my emotions!"

Gin then chuckles before he responds with a playful,"Well, Ezan, I can see you are upset, but it's for your own sake. As you are now, you're still too weak. Even you, who keeps your emotions hidden. Until you completely erase them from your heart! Now get in line!"

Gin extends his sword once more, but he soon sees how bad it is to make Ezan angry, when the warrior sidesteps it and then catches it with one hand! As Gin struggles to break free, he sees Ezan's energy turn dark, as a giant black wing comes out of Ezan's back! His eyes then turn green and Gin is shocked to see a phantom take form over Ezan, which is none other than the spirit of Sephiroth!

Ezan then gives Gin a deadly serious look before he sharply says," Listen well, Gin, along with your Commandant Kira, if you are listening in. I will become one of the most powerful warriors in this cosmos, it is my destiny. However, I will do that without throwing away my pride! If you think I need to bring myself down to your level, then I will show you just how mistaken you are!"

Ezan punches Gin's blade so hard that it shatters! His power then explodes and causes the image of his mother to scatter into data fragments! Gin shields his eyes from this and when he turns back, Ezan is right in front of him with his hand already charging up for a blast!

Ezan then says," I wonder if your face will finally change after this? Shadow Flare! "

Gin feels a shock-wave of dark energy before he grimaces and quickly ushers out a tense ," Oh dear. "

Before being blasted dead on by Ezan's powerful energy flare, the blast blows Gin right through the wall and several other walls! If the Titan's base was not built for this kind of thing, then the damage would be a lot more. Ezan then laughs at seeing Gin being soundly beaten and he says,

"Tsk, annoying fool. He thought he was better than me? Maybe now he will know his place. And now, its time to show them all my, Huh? What's going on? My head!"

Ezan then can feel his head throb in pain and he sees a light emerge! He does not know it, but this is the crystal Diz put inside his body before when Sephiroth nearly complete took over his body after wiping out the Dark Enij Lexaeus! The mysterious figures crystal is still able to work and Ezan feels his mind return to normal as the wing fades.

He then says,"That feeling again. It was gone for a while, but now it's back? One of these days, I really should look into it more. Whatever, in any case, I wonder what Kira wants me to do now. Huh? He hears a clapping noise and, all of a sudden, he sees the hologram image of Kira appear in front of him! Kira says,"

Well done, Ezan. You were able to control your emotions and defeat your opponent. I know you did not approve of Gin using a fake hologram of your real mother. But, I had to make sure even under the most emotional situations you would be able to complete your tasks."

Ezan then puts his sword away and calmly says," I assure you, no matter what situation, I will not fail my task."

Kira then says," I appreciate your attitude. Heh, if only Ben Auro had your common sense, he would not need to have such harsh treatments."

Ezan pauses for a moment before he says," Oh, so I assume Ben Auro has been doing the same tasks as I have?"

Kira then says," More or less. However, his naïve outlook caused him to slip up. So I am giving him some special training at the moment. Don't worry, you don't need it. In fact, for your good work, I am giving you the rest of the day off. Do as you wish. Tomorrow I just might consider teaching you a move I doubt you know from the masters."

The image of Kira fades and the door opens with White Mages entering to heal Gin. Ezan then begins to walk out and says," Hump, what ever plans Kira has for me and Ben, it better be worth it. And what is this about Ben slipping up? Ben Auro, you better not be defeated by any of these jokers. The only one who will defeat you, is me. So don't dare make me look bad and lose!"

* * *

Ezan exits the room and goes to the nearest elevator. Meanwhile, as Ezan finished his first session of training, let's see how Ben is dealing with being on the Embrace of Pain. Unfortunately, Ben is not doing that great. Just as Ben thinks he can deal with the pain, Kira has his device hurt him even harder!

Ben is once again knocked out, in fact he is dreaming! Ben is dreaming of a time eight years ago.

This location is Mount Endon, the best place for camping trips on the planet. He was there on a family vacation, and at the time his cousin Max had tagged along. We look at a day that Max had taken Ben to an isolated lake to teach Ben some magic and sword moves, after Ben had been begging him to teach him more moves for weeks! We see Max taking out his sword and he goes up to a water fall .

He then says," Alright, Ben. If you will stop bothering me about it, I'll try and teach you how to do some magic. Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're wiped out, before we even started!"

Max turns around to see a tired Ben holding a hiking backpack on the ground before saying,"

Just give me a second, Max. We have been hiking all morning and it may not be much for you, but it's still a lot for me!"

Max just laughs and says," Ha, cuz, you need to be able to take more, if you want to get as strong as me! Ah, don't worry about it. Just sit there and watch. See, using magic energy is not just a switch in your head. You have to be able to control the magical energies within your body. If you can get that to work, you can have quite the explosive result!"

Max surrounds his sword with his own magic aura and jumps high in the air. He then cuts the waterfall with his power and causes a powerful splash! As he lands, Ben claps his hands and says,"

Wow! That was amazing! I wish I could so something like that!"

Max then eats an apple he had in his own backpack and says," Heh, I can bet that after a year of training you can. But first we have to cover the basics! Come on Ben, first thing is first. Show me how much you have improved at the sword!"

Ben takes out his practice blade and says," Heh, I'll show you how good I really am! So get ready, because once I get started I will, AH!"

Before Ben can finish his speech, he trips over a stick and falls on his face!

Max just sighs and says," Well, like they say, what does not kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Max and Ben spent the day training in martial arts, sword skills, and magic.

* * *

As the sun set Max set up a cooking fire and the two had dinner. As Ben eats his meal, Max said," Heh, hope your dad and mom are not mad we missed his dinner."

Ben then says," Oh don't worry Max, his cooking is awful, no matter what he keeps telling himself. I told mom we might be out all day, so it's nothing to worry about. Heh, and after all I learned today I feel it was worth it!"

Max then grins and says," I admit you did better than I thought. You did well to learn those moves I taught you from last time. However, you still seem to have a tendency to have your magic spells blow up in your face. "

Ben then laughs nervously and says,

" Heh, yeah, I admit I am nowhere close to you in magic. I don't know, I just have trouble focusing."

Max then pats Ben on the head and says," Well that's just something you got to focus on Ben. If you focus you can unleash your real talent and do all kinds of things! Don't worry, it just takes time."

Ben then says," Not for you! You're a genius, Max! Even the Enji Knights will have to respect your expert fighting skills! Me, all I can do so far is give those jerks at school a laugh. Although, they have been learning that I am not a pushover the hard way."

Max laughs again and says," That's the way! Don't worry, everyone follows their own path. Some just get there faster than others. You have more important things to think about than fighting now anyway, like girls! Come on admit it! Those moves I taught you must have gotten the ladies attention now, eh? And what about Lacus, you always got your mind set on her, right? Oh?"

Max sees Ben look depressed and Ben says," Well, after that incident that you helped us out of, Lacus' family got really mad at my dad for being so stupid. Then they moved away. And since then, I can't find any other girl that was as friendly as she was to me. It's not like they are mean to me, but, none of them want to really do anything with me. Sigh, it's because while I have the cool moves now, I still lack all the cool stuff that gets all the girl's attention like those stuck up jerks. Whatever, I don't need to play by those loser's rules. When I become the greatest Enji Knight of all, then everyone will notice me!"

Max stands up and eats a cookie before saying," That's the spirit! Never give up on your hopes, Ben. Take it from me, if there is one thing that never dies, it's our dreams! Hold on to your dreams, and as long as you never lose sight. you will make it on top! "

Ben then smiles and says," Right! I will become an Enji, no matter how long it takes! Then I won't have to be a nobody anymore, like dad. Sigh, even after all that's happened he still sticks to his same patterns, only now he is even lazier! Sigh, all he does is nag."

Max then says," Heh, at least he cares enough to nag. It could be worse Ben, don't forget that. And also don't forget that being a Enji is not just for glory. To be a true warrior is to fight with honor. That is what makes us different than mere strong punks. As my master taught me, the fist and the sword are tools that we can use to make a path for our own destiny. Also, we can use our fighting spirit to express our will. If our will is strong enough, we can just maybe get people's attention!"

Max powers up his aura and fires an energy wave through the lake to the left that is so strong that it causes both waves to rise into the air! The blast heads up and blasts into a giant black Zuu bird monster that was just about to see if he found food, and found out the hard way what he really found!

Ben then says," Heh, Max you're awesome!You are like a superhero!

After the name you have made for yourself in all the virtual fighting game tournaments, there is no way the Enji Knights will reject you! You should see if they are looking for recruits!"

Max just looks at the fire he created and says," Well, who knows. It is kind of peaceful, so they are not too much in a rush for newbies. But, I suppose it could be fun."

Ben then says," Heh, and when you join, I won't be to far behind you!"

Max then puts his hand on the camp fire and Ben is amazed how Max does not even flinch as it passes through the flames, as Max says,"

Don't rush yourself. After all try and rush something too fast and you just might get burned."

Max then takes out his hand and Ben tries to put his hand through the flame too, only to pull it back in pain a second later! As Ben blows his hand to cool it Max laughs and says, " Ha, you're a glutton for punishment, cuz! Heh, but in a way that's good! A true hero never gives up, no matter what! "

Ben then smiles and says," Wait and see, Max. Someday I will be the greatest hero, and become a stronger warrior of light than even you! Huh?"

* * *

At this point, Ben sees the image of Max fade, because he is once again begin jolted out of his dream! Soon enough, a new batch of pain snaps Ben back awake, and he sees Kira still sitting on his chair looking at data. Ocelot is still gone, but he was replaced with Maria Hill!

Kira then stands up and says," Ah, I see you felt my newest mix of toxins. Heh, ready to continue? No? Too bad."

Ben then angrily looks at Kira and says,"Look, we have been doing this for at least several hours! Want do you want me to do?"

Kira then walks right up to Ben and says,

"I want you to admit you're an annoying fraud. That you're just a pretender with no backbone, who has no business being a warrior of justice."

Ben then looks at Kira and tries to break free, only for the Embrace Of Pain to lash harder at Ben!

He then says,"You, you're starting to be even more twisted than Xehamaru! What kind of training is this, when I am feeling more pain than from any mission! You, you just enjoy inflicting misery on others!"

Kira then sighs and says," I see we have a misunderstanding that needs to be addressed. I am not a masochist. I am not doing this just for jollies. The reason I am doing this is the same reason I perform all my harsh procedures. I am doing this because I am willing to push harder than anyone to reach your true power. I know the value of pain, and want you to be able to be up to par with me.

For, to be honest, you are unworthy of the Star Sword's power. Yes, you have some talent and have progressed. But, it's your mind set. You are too weak, too kind, and too reliant on others, to be what you are needed to be."

This gets Ben angry, and he says," What is so wrong about being nice, and for believing in your friends! It's better than being a robot! Ah!"

Kira has his device shock Ben harder and he says," But you see, the ultimate warrior must be as pure as a robot. Emotions are nothing but distractions. Love, dreams, honor, sadness, anger, those and all other such feelings just get in the way of your judgment.

Father and the others value such emotions because they think it keeps us from going out of balance. But I have learned that it's just that only the truly strong can master the emotional state needed to be the best. Ben Auro, I can tell you are not capable of standing up to what the cosmos needs. That is why, I doubt you will be able to live up to your destiny. While Ezan Kaiba has the mindset of a warrior, you have the mindset of a heroic dreamer. And dreamers are nothing but embarrassing fools! Now, just admit I am right and that you are wrong."

Ben remembers the dream of Max he just had, and of all his friends that believed in him. And due to all the pain he has been given and all of Kira's insults, he begins to get really mad and says," NO! I won't bow down and let you just enforce your will on me! I am the strongest warrior. And someday I will even surpass you, Commandant Kira! "

He tries to power up his magic energy, but Kira just sighs and says,"You're wasting your time. The more power you pore out. the more pain you will feel. Come now, your little temper tantrums won't help you. You truly are a dreamer, to think you ever have a chance of being my equal. Huh?"

Kira is shocked to see Ben continue to have his magic aura grow! It continues to rise to the point were its pressure is shaking the room, and crushing the two robots behind Kira! Ben the glares at Kira and says,

"Listen Kira! I have put up with you looking down at me for TOO LONG! I will show you that I will become the greatest Enji! And I won't let anything stop me from reaching that goal. Not the Zeon army, the Dark Enji, the Zannacross Empire, OR YOU! If you refuse to change your views on me, then I will make you change them!"

In a burst of rage, Ben unleashes an outburst of energy that is so powerful, that it shatters the Embrace of Pain! Ben then lands on the ground with a thud and his energy is massive! Ben then walks over to Kira and looks at him, while breathing heavily. Kira just looks amused and says,

"That energy was marvelous. So, you do have more resolve than I thought, as well as more anger. Very good. I admit I underestimated you. Ben Auro. For this I will grant you the reward of moving on to the "in depth" training. Yes, and then we will see once and for all just huh?"

All of a sudden, the two hear alarms break out, and a voice belonging to fleet commander Bask says," Commandant! I am sorry to disturb you, but this is a top priority! We just detected A Zeon fleet heading for the world of Pakmino! And what's more, is that their warships seem to be dragging am empty space colony with them!"

Kira just picks up the cup of tea that fell on the floor from Ben's energy shock wave and sips it before saying,"

Well, it seems those Zeon dogs need to be crushed down to the core. And this sounds like they are trying to attempt a colony drop, on one of our major industrial worlds, no less. They will be rewarded with their defiance with the judgment they deserve. Well, Ben Auro, it seems our training is put on hold for the moment, as this is significant enough to require my personal attention. However, we could make this a field trip, if you're up to the task."

Ben just summons his Star Sword to his hand and even though he looks wiped out he emits a weary," Sure, after this pain, this seems like a training exercise."

Well, talk about being pushed to the limit! It seems Kira is truly determined to find Ezan and Ben's full potential, even if it drives them insane in the process! Will Ben be able to finally gain Kira's respect? And how will this new Zeon attack go?

And most of all, is Max truly dead?

To find out, tune in to the next action filled chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Ben takes part in his first mission under the direct command of Kira, under the reigning world of Pakmino. It seems that even though Zeon has been massacred by the Zannacross Empire, Weil still won't quit, in fact it has driven him to even more desperate plans! The Zeon fleet wants to destroy the major Lylat production world by dropping a giant abandoned Space colony on it, and is using its top pilots to get the job done!

Some of those pilots are Anavel Gato in the powerful mobile armor, the Neue Zie, and even the famed red comet, Char Aznable, in his Sazabi!

But that's not all! The chief Zeon weapons scientist, Azrail Tarkin is leading the attack for his own reason. He is taking the time to show off some of his new creations, like the powerful cyber dragons and even a human created to be a copy of the powers of Mega Man X and Zero, the ZX Battle form! Ben has help the Enji Captain Firion, his men, and the ace pilot, Amuro Ray, in his Nu Gundam. However, even with this help, can Ben manage to stop Zeon from destroying their target? And if that's not enough, a new arrival makes his/her way to the battlefield and this arrival makes Ben more than a little shocked! To find out what I am talking about, tune in to **_chapter 72: Despreate Clash Operation Stardust Memories!_**


	11. C 66: Operation Stardust Memories!

Well, things are heating up once more today! Like always if you like what you see reviews are welcomed. Lets begin!

**_Chapter 72: Desperate Strike, Operation Stardust Memories_**_! _

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben, Ezan, and Hiryuumon were beginning to see just how harsh Kira could really be to his own men! For the sake of," making his new apprentices stronger" Kira made Ben and the others go through borderline torturous obstacle courses that pushed our heroes to their physical and mental limits! However, no matter how hard it got, Ben would not give in and managed to make it through every obstacle, and, as a reward, ran into one of Kira's vanguard Enji, the blind, but powerful Tosen!

The high-minded warrior at first seemed like no match for Ben. However, he then showed how tricky he really was and used his magic to nullify all of Ben's senses! While the chosen warrior of the Star Sword was totally caught off guard, Tosen went for the cheap blow and crucially injured Ben by attacking his spine! This, of course, knocked Ben out, and when he woke up, he only found his situation was worse!

Though healed from the slash, he was brought Kira and one of his men, Revolver Ocelot! That's not all. Ben woke up to see he was chained to Kira's Embrace of Pain device, the same cruel machine that fanatics used to torture him years ago! Kira then showed how far he was willing to push Ben, and used the machine to make Ben feel worse pain than anything from all of his battles so far! Kira did not only want to break Ben's body, but his soul, and made a shocking revelation to Ben! It seemed his cousin Max was in Kira's own squad, before he was presumed dead!

As this was going on, Ezan was doing slightly better. His opponent, Gin Ichimaru, seemed to be no match against the super elite warrior. However, when Gin seemed to be finished, he perplexed Ezan and asked him out of nowhere to kill a war criminal for him!

This odd request became even crueler when Gin showed it was Ezan's presumed dead real mother Namine! Shocked at the sight of his mother alive, even the cold professional Ezan could not bring himself to kill his own mother, much to Gin's delight! Gin attacked Ezan ruthlessly knowing he would not risk using his full power. However, when Ezan deflected a magic attack back at Gin, it hit his mother, or really a holographic recreation of his mother! Seeing that Gin was tricking Ezan made him furious, and he attacked with no mercy! Ezan 's rage was so great that Sephiroth's will almost once again began to break free!

However, thankfully, the enigmatic Diz's magic sealing crystal was still working, so Ezan was able to regain control, although not before blasting Gin through a few walls! With his test completed, Ezan showed how he got to where he was today, and that left Ben to try and do the same! Kira was determined to break Ben and make him renounce his dream and become totally obedient to Kira's will! However, Ben refused to be broke, and after remembering one of his cousin Max's inspirational speeches, he was able to gather his resolve and overload the Embrace of pain and break free!

This even impressed Kira, and it seemed that he was ready to teach Ben something besides how to deal with pain. However, before they could move on, an emergency alarm blared out that Zeon was commencing an attack on a major Lylat factory world! Ben has his first mission under his new commander. How will this battle fare? And will we find out the truth about Max? It's time to find out!

* * *

We start off our newest chapter at the command center of the moon fortress, Grandra . Although Ben is still at the brink of collapse from the effects of the Embrace Of Pain, he keeps himself awake for fear of adding more of Kira's wrath. He sees many armored salvation soldiers in the room. In fact, one of the few people not wearing a helmet, is the red goggle wearing Titan commander, Bask. The bald man is displaying the planet of interest, the industrial world of Pakamino. Ben can see that from the world's description chart that it is a watery rainy world.

It looks like the world of Kamino from Star wars episode 2( if that helps,) and that it also has a Zeon armada heading straight for it! Ben sees Ezan is also in the room and then sees Kira nod to his subordinate before Bask says,

"Alright, the mission briefing will begin now. At about 800 hours, our Bothan spies in the Zeon army sent us a transmission that the Zeon staff were preparing for a new major assault. However, before we could be informed about the precise world targeted, the spy was caught and killed. Even so, we heightened our defenses and surveillance around the possible list of targets, and it seemed that it paid off. Not long ago, one of our spy satellites picked up a Zeon fleet warping into Hyper space from one of their own main worlds.

After figuring out their direction, we are confident they are heading for our world of Pakamino."

Ben then looks at the screen and raises a eyebrow before he emits a frustrated," Man, why would Zeon go out of their way to attack now, when the Zannacross Empire is still attacking them as well!? Haven't they realized that it's idiotic to fight a two front war and should unite with us? At the very least you think they would not want to die!"

Kira sighs and responds with a flat," It seems simple Ben, but sometimes people won't accept the real answer and push for the conclusion they demand, no matter how futile it is. And, when the person doing that is one who is a leader like Weil and his greedy cohorts, then that makes it almost a tragedy. Weil is one with such greed that he would sacrifice his entire population for supreme power, if he could get away with it.

The reports state that he has secretly killed the rest of the high ranking members of the federation, and that the Zannacross Empire is no longer helping him. But seeking to wipe him out for their own goals, he has become like a mad dog, the more he is backed into a corner, the crazier his tactics become .

All the more reason to take him and his foolish followers out as quickly as possible, and all the more reason we must give Zeon the message that no matter what they try, they can not reach their hopeless aims. The time is coming soon when we can at last make the move to demolish the Zeon Federation.

But for now let us settle with putting this fleet of theirs in their place. Luckily, it is possible for us to intercept their fleet, if we prepare to leave at once. Luckily, we are not alone, as the London Bell fleet under the command of recently promoted General Bright, as well the Enji Knights stationed on that world under the command of Captain Firion and his squad.

Very well, Bask summon up the division at once. Tosen, you will command Ezan and go on the Alexandra, while me and Ben will go on the Eternal Justice. Is everything clear?"

Tosen nods and says,"Understood, I shall gather my men and leave at once."

Kira then looks around the room and strongly proclaims, "When we lift off, I will finalize the battle plan. Just remember Ben, no matter what the Zeon soldiers situation is you must not hesitate. even if Weil lied the majority of his troops to get them to fight for them, they still committed treason to the Lylat Kingdom and only deserve a traitors death. With that, good luck everyone. Come with me, apprentice."

Kira flicks his cape back and walks out of the room. Tosen and a bunch of soldiers then follow him. Ezan is about to leave as well before he looks at Ben, and smirks, before saying," Well, Ben Auro, looks like the Commandant did a number on you. What is wrong? Is this training too hard for you?"

Ben just gets annoyed and sorely snaps back with," This is nothing! It's just that that Tosen guy I fought used a cheap magic trick to get the jump on me! Next time I will show him what I think of dirty fighters! Watch out, Ezan, he likes aiming for spines."

Ezan just shrugs and says," Oh Ben, you are so predictable. Unlike you, I don't let myself get tricked so easy. The opponent Kira had waiting for me, Gin Ichimaru also tried to use underhanded tactics. However, I made him pay for playing mind games on me."

Ben then looks uneasy before his responds is,," Did not see that one happen. I admit I was a little careless, and paid for it, that's for sure. But remember, Ezan, I was able to out trick you!"

Ezan just looks annoyed and says," Bah, that was a fluke. Next time I will defeat you for sure, despite your new Bankai powers. However, now is not the time, as I have a job to do. As do you, so I suggest you stop wasting my time and catch up with Kira unless you like to feel more pain. Try not to mess up."

Ezan, without a beat, leaves the room, leaving Ben to himself.

Our hero then says," Sigh, Ezan never changes. While he has been a little friendlier since our match, he still just has to rub in how much better he is than me, no matter how subtle he is about it. Oh well, despite that, now Ezan is the only other guy I know here.

I wonder what Cloud, Doug, James and Lacus are up to? Well, no time to think about it now, time to save another planet! Oh yeah, better find out what happened to Hiryuumon too. Man, I just wish I could take a little rest, so tired. Huh? Hey don't close the doors while I am in here!"

* * *

Ben sees the conference room doors close down and he dashes out to avoid being locked in! From here, he hurries to catch up with Kira. After going through a few hallways and elevators, Ben is at the docking bay. There Ben sees the ship he will be getting on board, Kira's favorite warship, the Eternal Justice. Although Ben has seen the large red and black colored space battle cruiser in action before, this is the first time he has ever entered the ship himself. Ben sees that Kira is already on board and enters.

Once on board, since Kira seemed to not have left any commands just yet , Ben hopes that means he is free to do whatever he wishes, and then goes to his cabin for some sleep. However, he remembers that he does not know where his resting quarters are stationed in, so he goes over to one of the soldiers standing guard and asks him,

"Um, excuse me, sir? Would you happen to know where the cabins are in this ship?"

Although the soldier he asked is one of the few not wearing a helmet, he does not appear to be friendly and just looks annoyed at Ben before saying, "It's not my job to give out directions. If you don't know where something is, look at the map readout, like everyone else!"

This causes Ben to get nervous and he responds with a on edged, "Of course, my bad. Sorry, I am new around here. I just came, started training with Commandant Kira yesterday, or was it two or three days ago? I don't know how long I was in that blasted device of his."

The soldier looks amused and says, "Oh, so your that Enji, huh? That guy with the special sword, Ben Auro?"

Ben takes out his hand and says," Yup, that's me! Heh, Kira sure knows how to drive you nuts, eh?"

Ben is shocked when the soldier bats Ben's hand away and says, "Bah, if you think the Commander is too tough, you're not disciplined enough! You Enji may have your magic powers, but we of the Titans are the best of the best without crutches! Sure we have an Enji here, too. But like Kira, they all don't make excuses! If you are as talented as they say, just use magic to poof into your room! Now, I have rounds to make, so excuse me."

The soldier leaves and Ben sighs before he grumbles out," Good grief, everyone here is totally behind Kira, 100%. Guess it's not going to be easy finding someone to talk to around here. Well, I suppose I am too tired to do much anyway. Better get some sleep before more action. Well, despite how rude that soldier was, I guess I could find my way by myself."

* * *

Ben does what he said he would do. A few minutes later, Ben finds the room he is given. As glad as he is to at last have some R&R, he is annoyed when he sees his room is much smaller than his one back at Hallow Bastion, in fact it's barely bigger than a storage space! And Ben also sees that the only thing in the room is a single basic bed, and a door leading to what appears to be an even smaller bathroom.

Ben then sighs and says," Well, it's true that the Titans are not big on luxury. But, this is the size of a prisoner cell!

Oh well, just more of an incentive to hurry and pass Kira's training so I can go home. Whew, among everything else I see, I smell. Might as well take a shower for clean evil head smashing, huh? Great, the only furniture here is a burnt smelling purple lumpy rug!"

Ben is shocked as the rug moves up and looks at Ben.

And Ben then realizes that it is actually a burnt, bruised, and hungry Hiryuumon!

The Digimon then lurches up in angry and snaps out with," Hey! Who are you calling bad smelling! Huh? Boss it's you! Where have you been?"

Ben smiles at seeing his friend and says," Oh, somewhere that makes hell look like a nice vacation. I could say the same about you, what training did Kira make you do?"

His dragon pal looks beat and says," I think they have a different definition on the word training around here boss! All they did was make me fight guys one after another! It was a piece of cake at first, they did not mind if I went all out and they were wimps. But they got getting bigger and stronger. And I was not allowed to rest or eat while they kept having more and more guys gang up on me!

In the end, I was worn out when some guy in a big suit got a sucker punch on me! Then I woke up here! This place stinks! The food is awful and they all seem to have a grudge against you and me, for some reason!"

Ben then pets his pal and says," I know what you mean. I guess Cloud Sensei was not kidding when he said the Titan Special Forces were combative with the Enji Knights. Still, no matter how bad it is, we have to never give up. When we prove we are able to handle anything they throw at us, then maybe they will respect us. Just have to keep trying, no matter how painful it is. Ah well, enough of that. We already are about to launch a new mission and I can not even feel my limbs! I think I will take a shower and then get some sleep."

Hiryuumon then says," Sounds good, I was having a nice dream about the land of fudge anyway. Ah, so many tasty fun things."

The Digimon yawns and Ben goes into the bathroom just as the ship prepares to take off. Ben has been on so many spaceships by now that he is able to act normally even as the ship blasts out of the moon and enters hyper space with the other ships! A little later on, Ben is in the middle of the shower and thinks about how Kira told him Max died in his mission, even though he heard from Max on his home computer when he was on his previous holiday break . He then thinks to himself and says,

"_Max, did you really die? Kira, as secretive as he is, he could just be hiding classified info about whatever task he gave Max_.

_I mean, there is no way Max could die, even if he was faced with some freak like that crazy Ravxen or that maniac Darth Damonus, he would not die. Nothing could ever get Max down. Not only was he unbelievably strong, but he was just as much a fighting genius as Cloud Ezan or the others!_

_There is no way he would ever be killed. He can't be dead, after all I still have to show him how powerful I have become. What am I saying? I got a message from Max himself, and it was no doubt that was the real Max. Kira was wrong, they were not prerecorded messages. Max is alive, and one day I will meet him again and show I have at last caught up to him!_

_Ow, just hope my body does not break apart before then. I knew that Kira would be rough. But, its like he wants to kill me. No, I won't let his mind games and "training" sessions get to me. No matter what, I will show everyone once and for all, I really am the greatest Enji and the hero that will save the cosmos from the supreme darkness. Just have to keep moving forward. And now, time to catch up with my sleep._"

* * *

Ben gets out of the shower, and is so worn out from his long training, that he does not even have the energy to put his clothes back on and just collapses down naked on the bed and falls asleep at once!

Meanwhile, as the ship he is on blasts to its coordinates, let's see just what the ones Ben is ready to fight think for a sec. In the Zeon command ship, the blazing red Rewloola the ace pilot Char Aznable has just entered the command bridge. He sees a tall man with graying brown hair and a monocle on his eye.

He is none other than Azrail Tarkin, one of the smartest scientists in the Zeon federation, and the creator of the majority of its robotic army! The man is observing data when he hears the blond haired ace pilot clear his throat and then pauses before saying,"Yes? What is it, Char?"

Char then replies with a restless,"Tarkin, if you have not noticed, we are detecting that the world of Pakamino is setting up their defenses. It seems they are aware we plan to attack."

Tarkin does not even raise an eyebrow and says,"And what of it? It was laughable if you expected the Lylat Kingdom and those pesky Enji Knights would not catch on. As simple and hive minded as they are, a few of them are not as stupid as the rest. And, in any case, these matters are not my concern."

Char looks annoyed and says, "So, if these matters do not concern you, then you would not mind if I went ahead with my battle measures?"

This causes Tarkin to laugh and he says, "No need to be so modest, Char, at least with me. You're the best mobile suit pilot in our forces. While I would not say, I am incompetent in military strategy, I will give you the credit you deserve "Red Comet".

Yes, I am not here to command soldiers. I came here to collect the data on my new creations, and to insure their proper completion of their programmed tasks."

Char is the one to chuckle and says," Heh, I do admit I did not expect you to volunteer yourself to be a part of this operation, Tarkin. I thought you scientist types like to watch from the sidelines, as we do the work."

Tarkin then stretches his hands and responds with a dry, "Well, let's just say I am interested in what the effects of the successful compilation of this mission would be, so much that I want to be here first hand to delay the wait on my hypotheses."

Char then looks closely at Tarkin before he retorts with a intense ," Oh, really? And there is no other reason? With men like you, there is always an ulterior reason. I would know, since I am also that kind of man."

Tarkin looks amused and says, "I see why you have come as you have. Perhaps, but if it puts asides your worries, it does not concern you or your men's safety. It involves a power source that would allow me to spawn creations of even more power, power on the level of the Zannacross Empire!

Yes, with this and the completion of the Death Star, those out of date cretins will fade with the time they came from!"

Char looks concerned and says, "Yes, I never trusted Xehamaru and Sithantos, and now they are trying to wipe us out of existence for offending them. Sigh, I wish president Weil was not so arrogant as to try and command them to serve him. But that can not be changed now. Now we must do whatever it takes to survive! No matter who is are enemy, not even god will stop us from being free from anyone 's chains! So Tarkin, you can promise these new Cyber Dragons you have created are more than just toys?"

Tarkin reacts with a defiant snort and sharply says," You doubt my genius? These creations are far more deadly than the likes of those Zaku throw away bots! They are even more powerful than the legendary Bahamut dragon king! But don't take my word for it, see for yourself! Ah, and it looks like that time is coming sooner than I thought."

Char sees that monitor indicating they are almost ready to depart and he says," Do what you want, just don't think you can sacrifice me for your experiments, or you will find yourself regretting it. Now, time to begin. Gato, Rezin, tell are troops to prepare to mobilize."

Char and the two other Zeon aces leave the room. Tarkin then sees the outside change back from Hyper space to normal space as he crosses his arms and says,

"Ah, all of this nonsense is beginning to grow tiresome. I wonder how long Weil can keep his head above the water. The statistics show it will take quite amount of things to go perfectly if we are to defeat both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire at the same time. In any case, it's a good thing I don't just count on the normal help.

If that man kept his word, today's victory is assured. Now, time to ready the pets."

* * *

Tarkin begins to prepare his battle program. Let's go back to Ben. We travel forward in time to just as the Eternal Justice exits Hyper space itself along with the rest of the fleet of the Special Forces. As procedure, a large computer voice blares out to the sleeping Ben and says,

"Attention all on board. We are about to enter battle formation. All personnel head to their required posts at once."

Ben just barely hears it and says," Five more minutes mom, please? I am so tired."

The voice then says," I repeat, all personnel must go at once. Anyone neglecting coming to their task will result in severe penalties."

An annoyed Ben almost rolls out of the small bed he is in and then wakes up and gets out of bed and even Hiryuumon does the same, after giving a loud yawn.

Ben then stretches and says," Sigh, well at least I don't feel ready to collapse now. Alright then, time to show Zeon they are never going to win. Here we go again, oh well, it's still more fun than this " fun" training Kira has for me." Ben is just about to walk to the door when Hiryuumon says," Hey boss hold on a sec!"

Ben turns back and says," What is it? I can't afford to arrive late or Kira will have another excuse to throw me in that fun little embrace of pain thing."

His Digimon pal just scratches his chin and says," Sorry, but it's just that, I thought you told me I was the only one who got away with not wearing any clothes? "

Ben says "Huh", and looks at himself before realizing he was in such a daze he forgot to put his clothes back on!

He then says," Err, nice save, Hiryuumon. Man, going out naked is kind of a thing you don't want to do in front of your boss. Good grief, my mind is such a mess. Any who, let's do this again."

Ben dresses and dashes to the command deck. A few minutes later he sees Kira ordering commands to his men. He sees Ben and just presses a button on his arm glove before saying,

"Good of you to arrive on time Ben Auro, we were just about to begin the operation."

Ben just steels himself and asks," What is the current situation?"

Kira looks amused and says," Well, we are just about to send out the troops. Several Zeon fighters and mobile suits are beginning to leave from the Star ships."

Ben looks at the screen and says," So, since I can't breathe, I guess I will handle the ground force, right?"

Kira then looks annoyed and says," Speak when I ask, but yes. I will be leading the space forces, along with ace Lylat pilot, Amaro Ray in my** Strike Freedom Gundam**. Captain Firion and his squad are stationed there and you will be going to his aid, along with Tosen. Oh, yes, and when you go, I am sending one of my men down with you."

Ben looks confused and says, "Um, what do you mean? Besides the soldiers? Is that a good idea if we are about to land in a battle zone?"

Kira quickly responds with," Your logic is correct, but this is a special case. He is one of our top researchers of the Special Forces, and I don't believe you have met him before. He is..."

Before Kira can speak, Ben and Hiryuumon hear the left door slide open and a narcissistic voice say,"Oh my, is that my clue to come out, Commandant?"

Ben sees an odd thin man with white and purple hair in a black kind of suit. He is sitting in a hover chair and looks at Ben before saying," Ah, so you are one of the boys Kira has been so fascinated about? How interesting."

Ben looks at him and says," You are a scientist? At first glance I thought you would be some kind of wacky fashion designer . Oh well, they say geniuses have eccentric behaviors, so, whatever."

This gets the newcomer mad, and he says, "Know who you are talking about, fool! I am the great _Dist the Rose_!"

Ben thinks for a moment and responds with a curious," Oh I remember hearing about a crazy guy named Dist! That's right! Jade always talks about a guy named Dist the Reaper, or was it Dist the Runny?

Whatever it was, he kept telling me it was some annoying idiot who was always ripping off his work and was as stubborn as a cockroach."

This makes Dist upset and he says, "HOW dare he talks about me like that! I was his oldest friend! Sure, there was that whole thing about being a God-General under Van, trying to kill him and his friends many times, trying to create a true replica of Professor Nebilim and a few others.

But, he should still give me the respect I deserve! Why I ought to.."

Kira then looks at Dist coldly and says, "Enough, I don't have time to hear about your meaningless outbursts. As you can see Ben, Dist is the one I was talking about. Now, before you ask, yes Dist is a class A criminal. But, his knowledge is still of value to the Titan's Special Forces armaments. In order to insure his knowledge was exclusive to the side of justice, I granted him freedom from the Malkuth military prison in exchange for his constant observation, like a house arrest.

In any case, the details are not your concern. What is your concern, is performing your duty."

Ben then responds with a simple," I understand. "

Kira does not waste a beat reacting with a near emotionless," Good, now, get going, my apprentice. And no matter what, do not fail."

This causes Hiryuumon to say," Don't worry, the boss and I don't accept failure as an option! Alright! Time for some more metal stomping!"

Ben and Hiryuumon leave the room and Dist is about to go with them, before swerving around back to Kira and saying,

"Oh, by the way. You DO have the combat data on him and Ezan, right?"

Kira just says," Yes, now we have a full readout of their entire body and DNA structure. As well as their mind pattern."

This makes Dist excited and he says,"Oh, goody! I can't wait to go to work on that! Just have to destroy a few Zeon pests. Bah, no matter what world I am on, there are always bothersome fools trying to ruin my fun. I can't wait till you stamp out all such unworthy specimen."

Dist then leaves and Kira smirks before saying, "Ah, they are all so easy to predict. And they are making things move along faster than was expected. Ah, soon the time will come when all the things that stand in the way of true justice will face their fate."

* * *

Kira leaves to go to the docking bay himself. The Titan's ships all enter a battle formation and deploy mobile suits. Ben gets on a shuttle with Dist, Hiryuumon and a squad of Salvation solders. As Ben's transport shuttle leaves the Eternal Justice, he sees a large amount of Zeon ships in the distance and says,

"Well, here we go again. Are these Zeon soldiers willing to lose everything, even though they know how futile it is for them to win? I almost feel sorry for them, but then again, I can't let them do anything as evil as this."

The shuttle blasts through the planet and heads to the meeting point of the reigning capital city of Pakamino. As the shuttle lands, many people see it, and one in particular sees it and grins shrewdly .

This unknown man then walks down the building he was on and says, "Heh, so it begins. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Oh well, might as well get some fun from this ride, while it lasts! Time to see just what game these guys are playing."

The man takes out his sword and jumps down the building.

But enough of that for now. Anyway, Ben and co land on their destined platform without a hitch. And, although it's raining, Ben sees many people waiting for them. Ben remembers seeing the one in the middle around Hallow Bastion, even if he does not know him personally.

He is a young man with odd hair and an interesting style of clothes. He has many weapons on him and his favorite one seems to be the red colored special Blood Sword.

He is Firion, the Enji captain who, with his friends, saved his world from the reign of the Palamecia Empire. The dark army of monsters and demonic soldiers ruled with an iron fist by _Emperor Matus Palamecia. The_ man had such a strong darkness, that he was able to cheat death and return as a demon from hell! It was said he might have made the deal to return from the dead with either Darth Damonus or the sealed spirit of Chaos in some form himself!

But even after he became a demon, and turned his imperial capital into a copy of Pandemonium, he was still defeated. It was this effort that got the Enji Knights to notice his talents. Anyway, Firion sees Ben and salutes him and Ben does the same. The older Enji then goes up to Ben and says, " Ah, glad to see you, Ben Auro. And I am also glad to see Kira came before the fighting started."

Ben smiles when he sees Firion offer to shake his hand and he complies and says, "Of course, it would not be very professional to arrive late, right? After all, this is the kind of party when showing up late can mean the difference between a disaster or not. So, has the fighting started yet?"

Firion looks up at the sky and says, "Not yet, but I can tell it will happen any moment now. The Zeon ships are just trying to see who will make the first move. Sigh, as grateful as I am to see you all arrive, I hope Kira does not try and act too aggressively. But, then again, if Kira and his men had not been so aggressive, then they would not live up to their reputation.

Still, I am worried he will make the Zeon forces even more desperate. He tends to drive people to their limits, both friend and foe alike."

Ben laughs nervously and says, "Heh, wait till you have to obey his every command or face intense pain as punishment."

Firion looks amazed and says," So the rumors I have heard about you and Ezan training directly under Kira are true. Yes, I too have heard about his harsh methods. Have they paid off?"

Ben then takes out his Star Sword out of his sheath and looks at the sky before he says, "Well, I guess today I will find out."

* * *

The Enji see the fleet in the sky come together with the Lylat Ships already stationed there, as Dist and some soldiers just head into the nearby building. Speaking of the fleet, at the moment, the capital ship of the Lylat fleet, the _Ra Cailum _has just sent out its main pilot, Amuro Ray! He flies in his custom mobile suit, the powerful, custom class, funnel equipped, _Nu Gundam_.

The Gundam that is coming up to greet him is none other than Kira, in his powerful custom Gundam. The gold tipped, extremely powerful Strike Freedom Gundam! When the two Gundams are in front of each other, on top of the Lylat ship, the Albion Kira opens a channel and from his cockpit sees the face of Amuro in his cockpit.

Amuro then says,"Commandant Kira, glad to see you are here. Just in time too, it looks like Char is just about to run out of patience."

Kira looks amused and says," Ah, so that means you are sure the one that is leading this attack is the exclusive " Red Comet" of the Zeon army himself? Good, I look forward to crushing the last remanding hope Weil has."

Amuro then says," Kira, don't underestimate Char. He is a master of fleet battles, even on par with you. I would take this seriously, Kira."

Kira just looks at him and casually retorts with," But I am always serious, Amuro. I know Char is good, so I will just have to outmaneuver him. What is your fleet status, and how many pilots of your caliber are with you?" Amuro says,"

Well, to be honest, my fleet had to scramble here pretty quickly. Of all the ace pilots I know besides us, only Kou Uraki, in his experimental Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis", is here with us. "

Kira turns around and sees the giant Gundam/ mobile armor hybrid flying by the two, with more standard Gundams behind him.

Kira just shrugs and sternly responds with,"

Bah, Bright needs to work on rallying your forces. No matter. Thankfully my forces and I will tip the scale in our favor. After all, not even Char can compare to my skills. And even more so, I have my three new pilots to test out, in a fight, along with such forces as the Destiny Gundam. Ah, the trio I am talking about is right behind you."

The Strike Freedom then motions to three new Gundams coming out of his ship and Amuro sees they are all custom Gundams. The first one is a green colored Gundam, with cannons and plenty of other weapons called the _Forbidden Gundam_.

The one next to it is a navy colored mobile suit that has a kind of missile launcher, a shield, and two powerful cannons on its back. It's the _Calamity Gundam_!

The last one is a black one that can transform to a bird like flight mode and is armed with various weapons, like a kind of battle hammer.

It is the _Raider Gundam_!

Kira sees the three fly behind him and he smirks before saying,

"Yes, with these trio's powers added to yours and mine, Zeon will soon pay dearly for not knowing their place."

Amuro looks at the information of the three pilots of the Gundams, and is shocked when he sees who they are!

He then says to Kira," Kira, is this a joke! _Clotho Buer_, _Shani Andras_ and _Orga Sabnak_?

All three of them are terrorists who have tried to destroy the Lylat Kingdom! What are you thinking, having them pilot state of the art mobile suits?"

Kira just sighs and responds with a firm," What I am thinking is that it's wasteful to misuse pieces that still have use. I gave the three a simple choice, amend their crimes and fight for justice, or be executed like dogs. Don't worry, if they have even a thought of betrayal, the bombs I had implanted inside them will kill them in an instant. So boys, ready to serve your purpose?"

The Forbidden Gundam takes out its large scythe and its pilot Shani says, "Oh, you can bet your medals on it! I don't really care who I am killing. As long as I can get away with it, I'll do what ever you say, mister Commandant!"

The other two say similar statements and Kira looks at the approaching Zeon fleet, before saying, "See, Amuro? People are easy to predict and control, at least for me. A key to victory is to be two or more steps ahead of your opponents. And I have such foresight, which is why the battle has already been won. Yes, I knew that either Zeon or the Zannacross Empire would at some point attempt major planets with strong importance. Heh, and it's why I created a fitting weapon to be installed on this world to put such fools in their place!

Observe, Amuro ray, the device that will blight out this little "after glow" of Zeon! It's time, all troops fall back from the target range. Dist, can you read me? It's time, activate the "Solar System Cannon"

Amuro is shocked and from his mobile suit says," Are you serious! That has not been approved for use in battle yet! And at this rate, if you fire too fast, it could hit are own men!"

Kira then says," Don't be a fool. This is merely a display of power, and it will crush this petty fleet in one stroke! Anyone foolish enough to remain in the line of fire, is responsible for their own fate. If you are truly worried, then perhaps you would like to warn them?"

* * *

The winged Gundam Kira is in flies higher, as Amuro sees giant mirrors around the planet line up in position. He flies out of the way as well! Ben sees the mirrors all begin to absorb energy from the sun, or at least Ben sees them through a monitor, since the planet sky is covered with rain clouds! Not sure what is going on, he turns to Firion and says,

"What is going on? What is with all the mirrors?"

He turns to the older Enji and sees him shocked before he hears," He is really using the Solar System? Kira is really serious about achieving victory as fast as possible. However, this weapon has not been finalized yet, it could prove disastrous if anything goes wrong!"

Ben looks confused and says, " What do you mean?"

His dragon pal pokes him to get his attention and points at the monitor before saying, "I think we are about to figure out, boss!"

Sure enough, Ben sees the display show an enormous amount of solar power going somewhere. And, in a command tower above, where Ben and the others are, Dist has entered the tower and is looking at a power reading and is gleeful when he sees it's at full power! He spins his hover chair around and eagerly says, " Ah! Looks like it's time for a ray of little sunshine on our attackers! Fire!"

* * *

Dist presses a button and, back at space, all the giant mirrors glow before transferring the stored up power into a massive cannon in the center! The cannon fires a massive yellow energy blast at the fleet of Zeon ships!

The Solar System cannon then does its job, as the blast tears apart warships and mobile suits alike and turns them to space dust with one massive explosion! As the dust settles, Kira has his scanners do an area scan and sees little movement.

He then says, "Ah, good, it was worth the money and time building it, after all. Well, that takes care of that. I guess it was still worth it for an exercise."

The Nu Gundam then flies in front of Kira and says, "Kira! Are you thinking straight? There was no need to wipe them all out! You could have fired a warning shot first! They may have been our enemies, but what you did was manslaughter! There are rules to war, you know, we could have at least warned them to surrender!"

Kira just looks at the fellow Gundam pilot and says," Do you want to play nice or do you want to end a battle as efficiently as possible, Amuro? Rules to war? Don't make me laugh.

That is a façade. Playing on the same level of your opponent is not going to let you win. Mercy is an act of foolishness. Do you think Char or Weil would not do such a thing if they had the chance? Really now, it's all about striking first. And since we have, the battle has gone to us, and just maybe Weil will finally see his little act of defiance is pointless.

Anyone who dares stand in the way of true justice has only death to await them. Char and his fleet found that out the hard, what? What is this? The scanners, all of these readings, where are they coming from? No other ships were in range. Unless, NO! This power, all ships take invasive maneuvers!"

Kira and everyone else sees a flash of light and the Gundams use their boosters to burst in different directions, just as a storm of large plasma cannons come from the left! Although, thanks to Kira, most of his forces are able to get out of the way, there are still lots of ones that get blown to scrap! Kira then sees that it was obviously a barrage of charged particle cannons that did that attack and says to himself, "How did the Zeon fleet survive? My spies would have detected if there were hidden ships. I doubt they have access to a magic spell that could confuse me so badly. Huh, a transmission?"

Kira then sees he is getting a transmission, and a screen appears before him with the image of none other than Char himself!

The blond pilot who shot down five battles ships in one battle is smiling at Kira and says, "Ah, if it's not the head of the Titans himself! I was waiting to get a chance to repay you personally for all of my people that have lost their lives to you and your little band of butchers! Tsk, your tactics are as blitz like and as brutal as ever. It's a good thing I expected such a welcome and convinced the others to lay out a dummy fleet to receive the greeting!"

Kira's face does not change at all and he says, "A dummy fleet? Not bad, I should have suspected that. Damn it, the units that were deployed must have been mere Mobile Doll AI pilots. Well, Char, I see you are as good as they say."

Amuro then flies besides Kira and says," He used dummy ships and suits in the past. If you just went over this with me before you fired, you might not have just played into his hand!"

Kira calmly says,"No matter, even with the loss of the preemptive strike, I will still crush them."

Char then transmits to him,"Oh, I can't wait to blow up that smug Titan mouth of your " Commandant" . Ah, and Amuro, it seems destiny has brought our paths to a crossroad once more. Perfect, today will be the day I settle things. Today is the beginning of our liberation!"

Amuro then takes out his Gundam's beam saber and says, "Char, you still are as deluded as always. Think you can win by sneaking around?"

Char then sneers before he snaps back with a bitter," Who is hiding? Our grudge ends now!"

The Lylat forces then see the Zeon fleet come out of the cloaking field that their ships had set up! Several giant red Musaka cruisers and Char's current flagship, the Rewloola in the front begin to engage the Lylat fleet as several mobile suits, real suits fly around them! Various Zeon mono eyed TIE mobile suits head out with the black colored OZ-02MD TIE Virgos behind them, but Kira sees a distinct custom suit leading them.

It is a large red machine that looks like it's a commander type armed with various weapons like deadly "fin funnels".

It's none other than Char's own powerful custom machine, the blazing red **Sazabi**!

Kira sees this and says,"Fine, I will bring down judgment the hard way then. You should know there will be no pardoning any of you for your war crimes. What you, Weil, and the others call "independence" I see as greed and selfishness."

Amuro then adds," Kira may be harsh, but he is right about this one Char. You're a fool to take Weil and the Zabi family for their word. Weil does not want to give more rights or privileges to the people of the Zeon federation, just more power to himself! By fighting both us and the Zannacross Empire, he is bringing more misery to all of you, misery that can be ended if you all come to your senses!"

Char just responds with a defiant," Oh please, spare me your naïve nonsense, Amuro. It's true, I have my doubts about Weil. There were rumors that Craft's change of attitude was not his choice. But nevertheless, it's better than having to deal with you Titans. Enough! We talked for far to long as it is, it's time to end this."

Kira chuckles before in a icy tone he states," Oh, I assure you, I will end this. You really think you could ever take control of such an important world with the meager forces you have?"

He sees the Sazabi fire off a sort of single flare, and all of a sudden, a warp in space appears behind the Zeon warships, and three more appear behind them, and everyone is horrified to see a giant space colony behind them!

Amuro then looks mortified before he says," No! That's,_ Junius Seven_! It's been empty for years though, but that means it's perfect for a colony drop! No, don't do it, Char!" Kira just looks at Char with pupils as frosty as a blizzard before he states,"

So it was not a bluff, like the dummy ships. No matter, it's just another target for the Solar System cannon."

Char then says," Ah, your ego drives you to the end, Kira! Junius Seven, a place ruined by you, Kira, a place where people's protesting was returned with poison gas that killed everyone in it!"

Amuro then says," Don't make up such crazy lies, Char! The Titans are brutal, but not mass murderers! Kira, he is lying, right?"

Kira just says,"Of course. Char, don't take out your frustration on those that don't deserve it. You and the rest of your kind only have yourselves to blame for all the deaths you have received. Since you insist on hanging onto your foolish ideals, I will make you take them to the next world with you!"

Kira has his Strike Freedom charge at Char and he fires a blast from his chest and also has his Gundam's funnels surround Char and fire blasts from various angles! However, Char is no slouch himself, and has his own suits funnels form a powerful beam shield to protect himself! However, Kira sees this and then has all of the weapons aim at Char before saying,

"I see there's no doubt how you lived this long, Char, but your fate is sealed! Anyone that tries to disturb the peace must be dealt with!"

Kira then fires various beams from his Gundam's two beam rifles, shoulder cannons, hip rail-cannons, chest cannon and all of his funnels to blow away many incoming TIE Fighters! However, just as all the blasts are about to hit their target, Kira is shocked to see a barrage of missiles head into the way of his attacks and take the hit! Kira then turns upward to see what blocked his attack.

Not only is the large and powerful reddish _Alpha Azieru_ mobile armor locking on to him, but several TIE Defenders fired shots to protect Char too, and the blunt of the energy attacks heading Char's way is neglected by the energy shield of a red Mercuius suit! The enemy machines all surround Kira and the pilot of the Alpha Azieru, the loyal soldier of Char, Gyunei Guss appears on Kira 's screen and says, "Kira, the butcher of Zeon! We won't let you get your hands on Char! Commander, we will hold him off, so you can complete the mission! Don't worry; we won't let him interfere with the glory of Zeon, no matter what!"

At Gyunei's command suddenly TIE mobile suits all dog-pile the Strike Freedom before it can fire!

As the Alpha Azieru follows them, Char then takes out his beam saber and says, "Well, it seems Kira has quite a lot of people who want a audience with him. That's fine, it will allow us to settle the score without interruption, Amuro Ray!"

He then goes to slash at his rivals Gundam, but is greeted with a beam saber clash! Amuro then says," No matter how many times you come at me,Char, I can't afford to allow you to win! So many people will lose their lives if Junius Seven collides with Packmino!"

Char then calmly reacts with," Yes, it's bad for you that Kira was so eager to waste his new toy on fake ships. If he kept it hidden, you might have had a chance to stop me. But now I will break it apart, before it can fire again!"

He then backs off and has his suit fire a blast from its beam shot rifle, but Amuro just dodges it and says, "Forget it, I will never let you get close enough!"

Char just laughs and says," I would expect no less. However, there is more than one way to smash a mirror. If you are so stubborn from the outside, I will just send troops to do it from the inside!"

Amuro sees what Char is talking about, as he sees the Zeon ships fire several drills at the planet, drills that the Lylat Pilot identifies as troop fast transport shuttles!

Amuro then say," Ground troops? Damn! Still, don't think it's over, Char? We have several Enji Knights stationed there. They are more than a match for whatever ground troops you send!"

Char then backs up and says," Heh, those overblown Enji are not as impervious as you think. And, in any case, Tarkin has been working on some new creations that even your Enji will find hopeless to stop! Enough of that, let's finish this!"

Char has his own funnels bombard Amuro and the Lylat pilot says," Sigh, well guys I hope you can pull it off. "

The tense battle between rivals continues.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the two fight, and Kira turns the group of fighters charging at him to scrap by swinging his mobile suits around and bombarding his opponents with a rain of plasma, he also sees the troop ships speed past him and says,

"So they are also trying to send ground troops to sabotage the Solar System and the planets energy barrier? Heh, it will do those fools little good. I suppose this will be a good way to see how my two new apprentices training is going.

Huh? What is this? Where did that come from? "Out of nowhere, Kira senses a massive power level that manages to shock even him! He then says,"

This energy, I have not felt this particular magic energy in a long while. But it can't be, the last time I felt his presence it was, huh?"

Kira's thought is interrupted when he sees several TIE Bombers fire missiles at him! He responds with,

"Bah, I will deal with that matter later. Fools! You throw away your lives for such nonsense. Let me show you just how meaningless your efforts are!"

Kira shows his attackers how he is as deadly in space combat as he is on the ground, by blasting all the attackers in every direction at once! As Kira takes out his machines beam sabers to do some slicing, the Zeon drill transport ships burst by.

Although the Destiny Gundam and others tries to stop them, it only shoots down one with its beam cannon. The rest of them manage to break through the defense barrier and land right to where Ben and the rest of them were standing guard!

Seeing the ships on radar Ben, Firion, and the others prepare themselves for battle and as Ben takes out his Star Sword, he says,"Well, should have known they would find a way to sneak some pests past the shields. Oh well, I am ready!

Firion then says, "Even though it's just a small attack force, I am surprised how many pods I see!"

Ben then smiles and says," Oh this is nothing compared to how much stuff Xehamaru threw at us during his grand invasion of the capital, and even that was not enough for him to win!"

Hiryuumon then jumps up and says,"You tell them, boss! No matter how many tin cans they throw at us, we will smash them all! Oh, I think they are coming!"

The Digimon is right, as the heroes now see the ships in the sky themselves break through the storm clouds.

They open up and reveal a large amount of battle drones already combat ready! Ben sees in the distance, all their mono eyes glow, before marching into battle as one. Ben expects the usual Zaku and Goulf cannon folder droids, but is caught off guard when he sees different tougher looking ones instead!

One of the new Zeon bots is the armored blue _Jagd Doga_ super battle droid.

The other new one looks like beefed up Zaku's called the _Geara Doga_.

One of the different colored command looking ones scans Ben and says to the others, "Enji Knights detected. Annihilate!"

The rest then responds with their usual, "Roger, roger!"

All of them aim their various weapons at the group of Enji and Lylat troops, but Ben just begins to power up his magic energy and says," I see Zeon has been making some new , I thought there would be more Skrull or Krogon warriors, I guess the Zeon army really is divided at the moment. Bah, that just means they are not going to back down."

Firion gets besides him and says, "Be careful, they are formidable and if they surround you it could be trouble."

Ben then looks around carefully before he says,"I see, in that case, I will just destroy them all before they even get a chance!

After all of Kira's brutal " training", I have been waiting for something to take out the stress on! Here I go!"

Ben shocks his fellow Enji as his magic energy explodes enough to shake the ground and he charges at the attackers with a burst of energy!

As Firion sees Ben move so fast, he is a blur that turns groups of droids to dust with a punch, he says to himself,"Impressive, he is displaying power and skill worthy of his supposed destiny. Heh, I better step up my own training so I am not left in the dust. Huh?"

The Enji sees a Geara Doga fire a grenade from its shield at him, and an instant later, he fires an ice spell to freeze the grenade at the one that fired it solid!

He then says,"Vile tools of war, be gone!"

In a flash he throws a dagger in to the war machine's plasma cannon right before it can fire, causing it to misfire! A instant later Firion dashes at his current target to slash it in half. Before the droid even falls Firion all ready braces for his other enemies attacks and he swiftly deflects a laser blast and continues his assault, Ben continues to plow through his attackers. It seems for all the suffering Ben has endured, it at least seems to be paying off, as even though these new Zeon troops are stronger, Ben is beating them without breaking a sweat! We see him kick a robot's head off and fling the body into the one behind it, just as it opens fire, blowing that one up too!

From the flames, Ben sees two wheel shaped Destroyer Dom Droids fly out, and at once transform into combat mode and fire a gauntlet of energy blasts as their shields pop up! Ben just jumps high in the air to get out of their targeting range and says,

"No matter how you try to shoot me, you're not going to kill me! It's just about time you Zeon idiots get the message that you will never win!"

Ben charges up his power and fires a concentrated energy blast from his blade in the shape of a crescent moon at the two shielded robots. His attack easily overpowers them and causes an explosion!

Ben lands on the ground and says,"Tsk, Zeon should have learned by now that they can't win with just these idiot robots. Huh? A power level, maybe they have a few human fighters after all. Whoa!"

Ben senses a surge of power and flash steps to the side, just as a massive yellow energy blast heads down to vaporize the platform he was standing on! Ben gets on guard and his dragon friend jumps over to him and says,

"Are you alright, Ben?"

Ben nods and says," Just did not expect that. That did not seem to come from a droid, could one of the Dead Cell crew be here? Huh, over there! Show yourself!"

Ben then hears a laugh and sees a man in a blue Zeon uniform walk up and kick the fallen head of a robot and kicks it aside! He then narrows his eyes at Ben and says,"What's wrong, Enji?

Bored already? I am sorry you are not having a good time, but let's see how cocky you are when I am through with you!"

Ben just gets into fighting stance and says," Who are you? Whoever you are, if you value your life, surrender now!"

The brown hairdo man just smiles and says," You're mistaken, it's you who should be laying down your sword if you have any plans of living!

The name is _Vent,_ and I know you're that big shot Enji, Ben Auro!"

Ben just is shocked he knows who he is and says," Well, I guess people have been paying attention to what I have been doing after all. That's odd, you know who you are dealing with and you still want to fight? "

Vent just grins madly and says, "HA, of course! What better way to move up then to rub off on one of the warriors of lights stars? "

Ben has his blade glow with magic energy and says," Well, you clearly are serious about this. But with the power level I am sensing from you all, this is going to do is bring a lot of pain to you."

Vent then looks driven as he responds with," I may not have a natural strong power, but I do have this!"

Vent then takes out from his pocket an odd glowing red helmet like object. A puzzled Ben says," What is that? It's odd looking for a curse seal crystal."

Vent just laughs and says," Piff, don't confuse this with one of those lame things. This is the pinnacle of Zeon technology, created by the best mind in the cosmos, Dr. Tarkin himself! This here is a bio-metal. It has the powers and essences of some of the finest warriors around! This one was based on those two pesky maverick hunters, X and Zero!"

Ben is shocked and says," What are you talking about?"

Vent then just has the Bio-metal glow and he says, "Ha, I was one of Dr. Tarkin's aids, and I helped recreate all the powers of those two thorns to our causes sides and stored them all into this for me to use! Heh, for all your skills I have more power in the palm of my hand! Time for you to get with the times, Enji!"

Vent activates the Bio-metal and a light breaks out that blinds Ben and Hiryuumon. When the light fades, Ben can see a new figure standing in front of him. Vent is now covered with red and blue armor that looks as if X and Zero were taken apart and merged together!

Vent is now covered in his model ZX Armor! He takes out his beam saber and Ben is shocked at this and says,

"Man, when X and Zero find out the Zeon army is trying to copy them, you all will be in even more trouble. However, even with this, you can't expect to beat me with stolen powers!"

Vent shows off his new power and slams the ground with his beam sword to send huge chunks of the ground at Ben! Our hero is able to slash them to pieces with the Star Sword, but is shocked to see a yellow charged buster shot head his way! Ben is barely able to defend himself in time and braces himself for the blow, as it hits him and blasts him into the nearest wall! As he gets back up Vent laughs and says,

"Stolen? This is an improvement in every way from those two out of date robots! I now have the power to crush all who stand in the way of Zeon! And now it's time I show you Enji how out of date you are!"

Vent charges at Ben and tires to slash into him. But he is shocked to see Ben catch the blade of the ZX armor between his hands! He then says,

"Your strength is real, no doubts there. However, even if I was not in the greatest moods, you still have no chance. For one thing, you're a little outnumbered, since all of your droids are little more than targeting practice! Now, its time for all of you Zeon idiots to wake up and see that this is meaningless!

You're just wasting time when the real threat is the Zannacross Empire! Maybe this will wake you up!"

Ben delivers a hard kick in the gut to Vent that sends him flying across the area and into the other wall! As Ben gets back on his feet, he smirks as he sees the annoyed Vent recover and summon his Beam sword back to his hand before glaring at Ben. However, as Ben begins to charge at him, Vent laughs and says,"Don't think I am a moron, mister hero!

I knew even with this supreme power I have it takes more than one soldier to win a battle!

That's why as Char and the others party above, I brought some of the other new creations that Dr. Tarkin has been busy with. Come on boys, time to show him who's today's loser!"

Ben is about to go on the attack, when he hears a loud rumbling and looks to the side, only to see a barrage of red energy blasts heading right to him! He is ready this time, though, and defects the ones heading his way with his blade into the sky as the others tear apart the area around him!

He then sees the ones who fired that blast, and it's much fiercer than simple battle droids! Ben sees six house-sized metallic Cyber Dragons with snakelike heads fly around Ben! As their eyes glow, Hiryuumon sees them and is shocked as he says,"

What the? They look like they could be metallic brothers of mine!"

Vent then laughs and ruefully says," How do you like the Zeon army's new Cyber Dragons? They were modeled from combat data of the toughest dragons in the cosmos and built up with the most powerful materials. In fact, even your little dragon pal, and the dragon king, Bahamut, are part of the mix! Although these new monsters can crush through any organic weakling with ease!"

This gets the dragon Digimon mad and he says," You think you can beat the boss and me by trying to build a better me? Forget it, I will show you how it's done!"

Ben grins and says," Show them, Hiryuumon!"

Hiryuumon then glows and says," Hiryuumon, double digivole too!" He is consumed with light and briefly turns into Wyrmmon before powering to the next level! He lands in his much larger form of," Geno Wyrmmon!

Alright, it's fighting time!" Geno Wyrmmon roars and charges at the Cyber Dragons.

As he does Vent says," Nice trick, but your little Digimon pal is not going to cut it against my beauties!

But don't worry; you won't have to watch them beat him down. I will kill you before that happens!"

Ben sees Vent fire off two charged shots at him, but Ben just powers up his magic aura and kicks them back at the shocked Vent! He then closes in and slashes his own blade and is greeted with Vent's beam sword and the clash in power creates a shock wave!

Ben then says," Do you really want to go through with this? Countless lives will be lost for your idiotic idea! I won't let you through with this! I will stop you!"

This causes Vent to say," Oh, really? And what makes you think you can pull that off? You Enji are always butting in where you're not wanted!"

Ben then looks confident and says," Because it's my destiny to save the universe. If you really want to see how strong my resolve is, then you're responsible for your own fate!"

He presses down on Vent, but his foe gets madder and aims his buster on Ben's head! However, Ben dodges back, only for Vent to keep firing! As Ben keeps dodging, Vent says," HA! Talk about it all you want, but I am equipped with powers that have evolved me past an Enji! Time for you to find out the hard way!"

Vent tries an energy sword wave of his own, only for Ben to get annoyed and dodge it!

Ben sees the battle raging around him before he steels himself and says," Alright, I think it's time I wrap this up, I have a planet to save."

He then closes in on Vent and the man in the ZX armor has his sword glow and says, "You don't seem to get the message! You Enji and your out of date ideas are about to be stamped out by superior technology!"

Ben just sighs and has his blade become immense with magic energy and he charges at Vent while saying,

"You can't just win with superior technology; I'll show you the power that can't be replicated! Shining Flare Slash!"

The two warriors swords collide with explosive force, but it's clear that Ben's power is greater, when he slashes through Vent's beam sword! The Zeon special forces agent is horrified as he sees Ben's attack continue to slash and wound his shoulder! Vent recoils in pain and dashes backwards as he glares at Ben. Ben just stares back and says," So, had enough yet, or do you want some more? I am fine either way."

Vent then madly says, "NO! The Bio-metal must be defective, there is no way I can lose to you Enji scum! I have to win, my family, my entire world is counting on me! We have to size are independence, or we will lose everything! "

He then charges up his buster again at full power and Ben just says, "Give it up, no matter how low you Zeon soldiers stoop or how desperate you get, you are not going to win! "

Vent then laughs and says,"You don't know want I am willing to do to win. I have to win no matter what, not even the so called chosen one of the Lylat Kingdom is going to stop me! Die!"

Vent fires off a full powered blast that Ben avoids, as it blasts apart the top of a nearby tower. Ben is not expecting Vent to keep on firing!

Vent's attacks seem to have become without purpose and he is just firing madly! Ben sees one of the shots blast away a pair of Salvation soldiers and he gets mad before saying, "Hey! You're fighting me so, watch where you are aiming!"

Vent then retorts with a wild," Hey, this whole planet is my target! It's the cost of war, dude! Huh?"

Vent then sees Ben's magic energy explode and the owner of the Star Sword sharply shouts,"I had enough of clowns like you taking innocent lives for your twisted ideas. you can justify yourself all you want but your still a criminal! If you won't stop, I will just make you stop!"

Ben flash steps right in front of Vent, and just as his foe is about to fire another shot, Ben grabs his buster, and crushes it with his hand, causing a misfire that really messes Vent up!

Even as Vent screams in pain, Ben continues to squeeze Vent's arm hard and harshly says, "I know your kind too well by now. Never learn, never listen. Your to deluded to see reason even if reality is right in your face! There is only one way to deal with the likes of you. Now, say goodbye!"

Ben's magic energy presses down on Vent and brings him to his knees.

Vent sees Ben gather magic energy into his hand in the form of a blast and panic forms in his eyes before he crawls back and says, " No, stop! AH!"

Ben then narrow his eyes with driven resolve before his reaction is,"You're the one who wanted to win at any cost. Time to face up to the wager you made."

Just then he is about to fire, he sees Firion run up to him and say," Ben, what are you doing?"

Ben pauses before he looks down at Vent and says," Just eliminating a threat. "

Firion then cocks a eyebrow before he says," There is no need to go this far, he is already knocked out! We have more use for him alive!"

Ben looks confused and says," What are you talking about? This guy won't give up, so I have no choice but to, huh?"

Ben is shocked to see his magic energy. He pressed on the wounded Vent so hard it knocked him out of his Bio-metal and left him unconscious! Startled, Ben releases him and blinks a bit before he says," What the, he was already out? Was I really going to kill him? Man, Kira's training is taking more of a toll on me than I thought. Err, sorry about that, Firion. Guess I been a little tense latley. "

The older Enji just eyes Ben cautiously before he nods and responds with," Don't worry, I know all about the stresses war can bring. I did grow up mostly fighting the armies Emperor Mateus commanded, it made me grow up fast to say the least. Still, we must always be diligent to not let the horrors of war twist us in to the same monsters that wage wars or we will be no better then them."

Ben looks ashamed that he is letting the stress of a few days make him act more harshly then a man who spent the majority of his life fighting a horrible war and just quickly nods before he looks back at Vent and says," Your right Firion, sorry. This guy is a enemy, but he is no threat now. Well, better have someone lock him up for questioning, right? How is everyone else doing? "

Firion looks at a holographic screen on his shoulder and says,"Well, as you were fighting him, myself and the others have been fighting the mass droids. Those new Cyber Dragons are tricky, but we still have the advantage. Kira and the others seem to be in a stalemate with Char's forces. Tosen has reported that he and Ezan are fighting similar forces on the other side. However, I feel that as long as we don't let the pressure mount up, we won't give in."

Ben then smiles before saying, "Heh, and with their captain of sorts out of the picture, they will be confused. Alright, let's show Zeon they can keep their space colony in space!"

Firion smiles and says,"Well said. Come on, let's quickly throw him somewhere for later, and move the troops to the, what the? Hit the deck!"

Before Ben can ask why, the other Enji grabs Ben and hurls both him and Vent off the platform they were on, just as it's destroyed by missiles! As Ben gets back up, he sees the wreckage and says,"

What the? Where did that come from? I don't sense a power level, it must be a droid. But what kind of Droid could do, WHOA!"

Ben hears a noise and turns around, only to see a gigantic mobile armor descend! This giant emerald green colored weapon looks about an overall height of 76.6 meters; and an overall width of 73.6 meters!

Ben can see this machine is even more armed than the Big Zam, and it looks much more mobile! Ben and Firion are staring at Zeon's newest Anti Enji weapon, the** Neue Zie**l!

Ben braces himself and sees the head of the mobile armor glow red before an image of its pilot appears in front of it. Ben can see a man with a ponytail, he is another ace Zeon who has the nickname of " the nightmare of Solomon" , Ace pilot_ Anavel Gato_! The man smirks before saying,

"Well, so this is the Enji that is on the news, huh? I knew Vent would blow it, so I let him fight first to wear you guys down. So I could have the glory of wiping you all out myself, with the power of this grand machine!"

As he lands the Neue Ziel with a loud thud, Ben powers up his magic aura once more and says,

"Sigh, same old Zeon tricks. Droids and giant robots. No matter, regardless of size, I'll turn everyone of them to scrap, before I let you jerks win!"

His opponent's machine begins to have several targeting lasers aim for Ben and Firion and Gato laughs before saying,

"Think this is more of the same and you're in for a shock, Enji. This here is the weapon that will lead Zeon to our new goal! But don't take my word, see for yourself"!

Gato fires nine mega particle blasts from his machine's shoulders and tail binder at the duo simultaneously! The two warriors of light move as fast as they can to avoid finding themselves full of holes. As Ben sees the Neue Ziel only add to the assault by firing a storm of missiles from its hips, he shouts to Firion,

"Good grief, we better take this thing down fast, before it blows up the entire area!"

Firion nods and responds with tense," No argument here. Let's see, as powerful as it is, the pilot still needs to see. Ben, cover me while I get in position, would you?"

Our hero nods and then throws his blade like a boomerang to intersect a pair of missiles.

As he draws the Zeon soldiers attention, Firion uses his grappling hook to lift himself to the top of the tower above. As he sees Ben punch the machine, only to be bounced off the older Enji, he uses his own magic energy to have his other stored weapons hover around him and he then jumps downward aiming for the Neue Ziel 's head!

However, just as he prepares to swing his blood sword, he is shocked, as he sees the mobile armor's visor glow and two new sub arms then sprint out of its sides to greet Firion with a very hard metal punch that hits Firion hard and sends him through the tower! As his sword lands out of his hands and near the ground near Ben, our hero gets very mad at seeing this! Gato then laughs and says,

"Think I am an amateur, like that punk Vent? Give me some credit! You're not taking me down so easily!"

Ben then sees the mobile armor take to the air again and, in response, he says, "Captain Firion! Grr, if that's how you want to play, then let's see how you like some real fireworks!"

Ben begins to charge energy to ready his Shinryukenha energy wave attack. Gato sees the sensors showing Ben's power rise and he gets nervous while saying," Up to one of your deadly magic tricks, uh? Sorry, but that's not going to fly here!"

He presses a button in the cockpit and Ben sees out of the chest of the machine a small sphere, the size of a bowling ball. Ben thinks nothing of it at first, until that is he sees it fire out a wave all over. This wave absorbs Ben's magic energy! Shocked he says,

"What the? What's going on? I can't gather my magic energy."

He then hears a laugh and says," Ha, that would be because of this machine's handy magic jammer! It can absorb magic energy around a whole stadium! Just a thing that would be useful if you are looking to kill a few Enji, eh, hero? Sorry, but your time has come!"

Ben sees the magic jammer fly around and sighs before saying," Well, this makes things more annoying. However, all that means is I know which part of your machine to break first!"

He dashes and jumps into the air and dodges a punch from his foe's metal arm. He then jumps up to swing his blade down on the magic jammer.

However, as he does, he finds out the hard way that the Neue Ziel's sub arms can break out and fly on their own, and Ben finds this out, as they launch out of the mobile armor and fly at Ben! Ben dodges them, but then they turn around and have an energy net come up between them, and catch Ben in midair before he can dodge!

They latch Ben onto the wall and as the net shocks Ben he says,"Man, how many tricks does this thing have? Grr, got to get out of this thing or I am, AH!"

Ben tries to power up, but the net shocks him. The Neue Ziel then lands on the ground again and Gato proudly says, "Well, looks like I caught a clown! You are not too bad a fighter, too bad you're fighting for the losing side!"

Ben then struggles to break free and says,"Don't think you can beat me down so easily! Those that underestimate me tend to regret it. Huh, uh oh."

As he says that, the chest cannon of the mobile armor begins to open up and gather a large amount of power!

Gato then says,"On the contrary, Ben Auro, I have been hearing about your talents. That's why I am not going to play games; you're going to die right now, before you can pull a miracle out of your hat! And when I kill you, the top brass will see I am even superior to Char!"

The amount of energy gathering around the Neue Ziel's main cannon grows larger and Ben's pal Geno-Wyrmmon sees Ben is in a tight spot! As he smashes a Cyber Dragon on the head, he says, " Oh no, the boss is trapped! Hang on, I'll get you out of there! Hey, get out of the way!"

As the giant mechanical red and purple dragon tries to fly to where Ben's pinned down, the pack of Cyber Dragons stand in his way! He then gathers his energy and says," Get out of my way, you tin cans! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The Ultimate level Digimon then fires his triple energy cannon attack to blast away his attackers. However, one of them gets in front of the blast and has an energy barrier form around it at its brethren! The other dragons do the same, and are able to nullify the attack!

Geno-Wyrmmon then says," No way! Grr, they may have fancy equipment, but I will still crush them all! Whoa!"

He then sees the artificial dragons all charge up energy in their mouths and fire charged particle flares from their mouth at the larger heroic Digimon! Although he is able to get out of harm's way, he is not able to find a path to Ben either!

As Ben sees the Neue Ziel prepare to fire off its full power blast, he says, "No, it can't end like this! After all this? Have to break free!"

Gato then looks hungry for victory as he proudly shouts," Time to make history, Sieg Zeon! "

He at last fires the powerful blast at Ben. It looks like it's curtain call for our hero!

However, just as the blast is about to hit Ben, he is shocked when out of nowhere a figure appears in front of him. The figure swings his sword with such force that it bats the blast the other way, and into the unsuspecting Magic Jammer, destroying it in a flash!

The blast goes up into the sky and causes a massive explosion, and this gives both the shocked Ben and Gato a clear look at the new arrival!

Ben at once sees it's not Firion who did this, it's a much more muscular man. Ben can see the man is wearing a kind of long red sleeveless jacket and has dirty blond hair that is the length of his neck.

The man is holding a fancy large sword that is larger than the size Cloud uses with one hand, and as Ben sees the man turn around, he is shocked at who he is! Ben sees the man has a scar on his left eyebrow, but more importantly, realizes he knows this man!

Ben in disbelief says," It, can't be! Are you who I think you are?"

The man just grins and casually says, "Hope so, because there is only one of me."

Gato then gets mad inside his mobile armor and says, "What? Whoever you are, you must have a death wish! Well, let me grant that wish! "

He has the massive machine take out its beam saber and charges to strike at the new warrior. However, in an instant, the warrior Flash steps right in front of the head of his foe and slices off the left arm of the Neue Ziel, before giving a round house kick to the head that sends the machine through the platform they were on! The figure then lands on the ground without missing a beat and despite the situation he is in he looks perfectly calm. He just gives a lopsided smile and playfully says, "Hey now, didn't anyone tell you how lame it is to try and kill someone before even knowing their name? Well, let me do you a favor. My name is **_Max Bruder_**!"

Ben then sees that the man before him is truly his cousin and says, " Max! It is you!"

Max then gives Ben a thumps up as he slashes the energy web of Ben before saying, "Hey cuz, how's it going? Sorry I have not called in a while, been busy. I was just in the area and saw this craziness was going on. Stopped by to see what was up, and happened to see you were in a jam, and yada yada yada, here we are."

As Ben rips off the rest of the energy web and sees that it's not an illusion, he gets excited and says,

"Max, it really is you! But, I was told you were dead! "

Max just laughs and says, " Dead? Me? Yeah, right! Didn't you get those messages I kept sending to your dad's house? Don't tell me they were sent to the wrong house."

Ben then looks embarrassed and gives a nervous laugh before he says "Oh, I got them alright. But, Commandant Kira told me a few days ago you died on a top secret mission and those messages were prerecorded. But you're here! Err, unless the Max I am talking about is a robot, you're not a robot or an evil clone are you?"

Max just laughs and says," Not last time I checked! AH, that Kira. Sounds like something he would say. But he was telling some truth, I really was undercover in the core Zeon worlds for the past year. However, lately it's been chaotic over there.

In fact, I had my cover blown when the world I was on rebelled against Weil' s reign. Weil 's little dream of total ownership is falling to pieces.

Sadly, that means his mind is too. Sorry, but our catching up has to be put on hold for a sec. Seems you guys could use a little help with your space colony repellent. "

He then offers his hand to help Ben up and Ben gladly accepts his cousin's help. Ben then feels like a large weight has been lifted off him before he looks relived and says," Heh, glad you made a good time for an entrance, things are getting a little hectic here. But now that you are here, these guys are finished!"

Max then yawns and says," Hey man, don't sell yourself short. I was watching for a while, and I can see you have become a real Enji Knight, Ben! Still, I don't mind being back in the action since, oh just a sec."

Without missing a beat, he backhands a missile launched at him from the return of the Neue Ziel and, without even looking, smacks it back to its sender! It explodes at the massive mobile armor, but it's far from finished. And the enraged Gato says,

"What is this? Another Enji that wants to be squashed? "

Max sighs and gets into his fighting stance, before powering up his own magic energy, with such force it not only blows away the rubble around him and even pushes the Neue Ziel back! Max then grins and says,

"Like I said, the name is Bruder, Max Bruder! And your about to receive a personal crushing defeat, free of charge!"

Ben grins to himself and says," Heh, would you like to take your defeat shaken or stirred? Ah, now that Max is back at last, nothing evil stands a chance! "

Max then chuckles and says, "So Ben, still remember our little motto? School of the undefeated of the east!"

Ben then eagerly says," Winds of the king! "

They then say the rest in unison,"

Zenshin!

Keiretsu!

Tempa Kyoran!"

Then the duo do a dramatic fighting pose before saying,

"Look! The east is burning red!"

This dumbfounds their Zeon opponent and he says,

"Are you two Enji Knights or clowns?"

As the reunited cousins merge their magic auras, Max then wags his finger and says,

"Tsk, I'll teach you to disrespect the motto of the undefeated white lightning! I'll finish this one, Ben."

Ben then nods and says," He's all yours, show them who they are dealing with!"

As Max then calmly walks into battle against Neue Zeil, the fighting rages on around planet Pakmino and in the space around it the empty space colony blazes towards the Rainey planet. And as it does, a new figure warps in from a portal of darkness and stands on the top of the tallest tower of the planet.

This man is wearing the same dark Enji black coat like uniform as Larxene and the others, but he has a mask over his face. He is none other than the crazed and powerful Ravxen! It seems he was the one Tarkin hired to help Zeon out!

As he sees the battles raging on below he chuckles and says,

"Well, looks like the curtain has already been opened! That annoying Zeon bug should have been more precise!

I thought they hired me to blow up Kaminio! And now I went and reduced a planet to nothingness with no one paying attention! Oh well, I suppose I can manage an encore!Hehehe, and I can sense our little Star fool's energy as well!

This is going to be a grand act, after all! HAhaahah!"

Well, talk about a day full of surprises! After all this time, Ben's cousin and mentor, the great warrior Max returns, and he seems to be just as powerful an Enji as Ben always told everyone!

However, even with the dynamitic duo reunited, can they manage to save this world, now that the deranged dark side villain Ravxen has arrived to help Zeon get the job done? To find out, don't miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next issue, the battle rages on both in space and on the planet to save the world of Pakmino . Even though time is running out, at least Max is just as much of a genius fighter as Ben remembers, as he easily defeats the Neue Ziel and the Cyber Dragons that stand before him! Tarkin watches these turns of events from his ship and responds with sending his powerful Cyber End Dragon to finish the Enji, and with Ravxen adding his own shadowy murderous games to the mix even Max might not be enough to win the battle!

And meanwhile, in space, the battle between Char and his forces against Kira, Amuro and the other soldiers of the Lylat Kingdom continues to rage on. Can our heroes fight back the Zeon forces and manage to prevent the collusion course of Junius Seven? To find out, don't miss **_Chapter 73: The Reunion Of the Cousins, Return Of the Solid Blade! Till_** next time!


	12. C 67: The Chaotic Cousin Reunion

**_Chapter 73: The Chaotic Reunion of the Cousins, Return of the Invincible White Lighting! _**

Last time, on Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, was almost glad when he heard Zeon forces were attacking the Lylat Industrial world of Pakamino since it meant a break from Kira's brutal training ! After taking a nap on Kira 's battleship Ben readied himself for yet another battle. This time, Zeon was not being led by just anybody. The one commanding the attack fleet was their best commander, the "Red Comet", Char Aznable!

And he had big plans, he had more in store than just mobile suits and missiles, he planned to smash the rather large and abandoned space colony that goes by the name of Junius Seven, into the Lylat world! Luckily, Ben and co were able to reach the planet before the battle begun and our hero and his Digimon friend arrived on the surface to help out their fellow Enji Firion and his men. And, in space, Kira went into battle himself to help ace pilot Amuro Ray in his Nu Gundam.

The Titan's leader had many tricks with him, like special Gundams, and the devastating Solar System cannon! Kira tried to use the powerful weapon to wipe out the Zeon fleet in one shot. However, Char is smarter than that, and makes Kira waste the shot on the fake warships! There is no choice but for a tense battle to insure, and not just in space.

Char launched ground troops as well, but Ben was ready. After coming so far, the stander robot minion was just a warm up for the wielder of the Star Sword, even if they were new advanced models. Even when the human Vent attacked him with his powerful armor based off the data on Megaman X and Zero, the ZX biometal! However, despite this, Ben showed he was not in the mood for games and showed Vent no mercy. In fact, he was so in a frenzy that Firion had to stop Ben before the stressed out hero finished the Zeon warrior off!

While it looked like the battle was going well, a major turn around happened when Ben found him dealing with the massive new anti Enji Mobile armor, the Neue Ziel, piloted by another ace pilot, Anavel Gato!

Not only was Gato ruthless, but his machine was quite formidable. And with the weapon's magic jammer limiting Ben's options, he soon found himself cornered! The Zeon soldier was not one to play games, and was ready to blast Ben to dust, ASAP! However, right when it looked like Ben's luck had run out, a miracle happened. A warrior appeared out of nowhere and easy deflected the most powerful attack of the Neue Zeil, and Ben is amazed when he sees its none other than his favorite cousin and his mentor, Max Bruder!

Yes, as shocking and unexpected as it was, Max had at last made his return, since apparently his cover was blown due to Weil 's crazed state or something. However, Max would have to explain all the details at a better time, since at the time, they still are in the middle of an intense battle! And since it seems the insane Ravxen of Organization XIII has showed up to make things,

" Fun", it's going to be a hectic day, and it's time to see how that day ends, so let's get going!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins with the top Zeon scientist Tarkin still watching the battle from Char's ship. As he sees on one of the monitors one of his Cyber Dragons had its head smashed by an angry Geno-Wyrmmon, he gets frustrated and says,

"That disgusting Digimon! How dare he destroy my new Cyber dragon! Bah, the combat data was not properly implemented. And how disappointing, it seems Vent 's power level has already dropped to one.

Bah, yet another failed experiment. And why has Gato lost an arm on my majestic Neue Ziel? It's purpose is to kill them! And that Char, I thought I could count on him to drop Junius Seven already! I am surrounded by idiots! Then again, it's really that annoying Kira and his stubborn Titan's special forces that keep getting in the way of my experiments.

Tsk, as fun as it is to dissect those warriors of light, I cannot wait until all of those freaks are extinct. Well, if they keep delaying the time table, I suppose I could always throw the final weight to tip the balance! Yes, I would like to have performed a few more tests first. However, I must crack open this planet at any cost! Yes, with the special energy of legend hidden under the world's crust, I can make my creations even more powerful. And then I can perform my ultimate experiment! Ah, but first things first, time to wipe out those idiots that stand in our way."

He then presses a button and a screen of the ship's hangar bay comes up. We then see on display, a gigantic three-headed Dragon, with giant wings. On the wings and its chest are blue orbs. It's Tarkin's most powerful of his current Cyber Dragon projects, the_ Cyber End Dragon_!

Tarkin chuckles and eagerly says, "Hey, time to wake up, Cyber End Dragon. Even though your not fully completed yet, you are still powerful enough to show those annoying Enji and pathetic Digimon what the true ultimate life form is!"

The man flips a switch on his coat and causes his creation's eyes to glow, before it roars! It then fully activates and flies out of the hangar bay. As he sees it burst towards the planet's surface, to crash the battle, he grins and says,"

There, like always, if you can't find good help, you have to get the job done yourself. Still, I will give Char credit for keeping the fleet together. Most of the opposing commanders that face off Kira find themselves crying for their mommies. Kira Myers, he is such an amusing case study."

* * *

Tarkin looks at the data that shows the distance between Junius Seven and the planet of Pakmino, and it's getting closer! However, a few others have a much closer look at it, like Char, Amuro and Kira!

After all this time, the battle has not progressed much. Amuro and Char are still locked in combat, while it seems most of the fleet is trying to gang up on Kira, unsuccessfully. Despite the numerous fighters that the Zeon forces has Kira and his fleet are able to stand there ground. At the moment Kira is showing the Zeon fleet why he has his reputation, as he dodges two missiles and a proton cannon at once, only to fire a volley of rail-cannons to blow off the heads of the TIE suits! He then sees the Cyber End Dragon fly past him, into the planet's atmosphere, and he says,

"Well, so they are throwing every kind of obstacle they can, huh? So be it, but they will not deride justice. Oh?"

Kira then sees three more machines charging at him, with their beam blades, but he just smirks and stoney says,

"Such dedication to a cause, such foolish dedication. I will not forgive your lack of judgment."

He takes out his two beam sabers and, in movements that defy the maneuverability of a mobile suit, he easily dodged the blows and slashes them into spare parts, before they blow up! He then sees the other suits move back a little before he coldly states,"

"I will only give you all one more warning. Surrender at once, and you will be spared. Otherwise, all of you will face the maximum punishment. So, what will it be?"

He then sees the Alpha Azieru charge up its cannons as its fanatical pilot frantically shouts," We will never forgive the injustice of the Lylat Kingdom! We will never let you interfere with Commander Char's grand plan!"

They all begin to fire again and Kira responds to the attack with a steely," So be it, you won't be shown mercy!"

As he systematically destroys his attackers, he thinks," Char, he is able to rally quite a large amount of soldiers to think they are fighting for some sort of noble cause. All the more reason he must not escape today. I will destroy this world of lies, so get out of my way, you hopeless weaklings!"

As Kira unleashes his power on those that stand against him, let's see about Char in person. After all this time, he has still been locked in combat in his Sazabi against Amuro in his Nu Gundam . The two are evenly matched as are their mobile suits, so it's been a stalemate. At the moment, the Nu Gundam dodges a beam shotgun blast and he sees the giant space colony fly closer to the Lylat planet with the giant ion engines pushing it closer. Amuro sees this and says, "Char! Enough of this nonsense! You are so loyal to Weil Zabi's lies that you are willing to break worlds in the name of false independence? Huh, guh!"

Amuro sees more of his rival's funnels blast at him all over and he barley manages to avoid being blown to scrap. Char sees his enemy and sneers out a disgusted, "Foolish Amuro, still a faithful dog of those Lylat parasites! The Lylat Kingdom and King Atem foolishly think he has the right to command the entire universe. But those of the Zeon federation will not be so easily commanded, by your kingdom or the Zannacross Empire!"

This makes Amuro mad, and he charges at Char before saying, "You are so arrogant. The reason the Lylat Kingdom exists is because the cosmos must be guided, so it does not rip itself apart! People, most people need to be told what to do, or they will go crazy on their own. The Lylat Kingdom is not perfect, but King Atem is trying. I believe in him, more than I believe that anything you say is for a just cause!"

Char then laughs inside his suit and spits out a bitter," Oh, spare me. I've seen what your forces have done in the name of "true peace". I had enough time wasted hearing yours and the others excuses! Now, it's time to make history. Junius Seven will soon turn this major military world into a planet wide graveyard."

Amuro then looks at the engines on the space colony and says, "No, I won't allow it!"

He then tries to fire on the engines, but Char blocks the shot with his own fire! The Red Commet then interjects fiercely with ," Forget it, Amuro, you cannot stop this space colony from sharing its "painful" memories with this world! Even you will not stop me! Now, its time we see just who is the superior pilot at last! Huh, a new fighter approaching? Someone is being foolish."

Both of them turn around to see the Forbidden Gundam dashing to Char! The disturbed pilot of the suit sees Char s suit and takes out his scythe before saying,

"It's that big shot Char, right? Finally someone who can be fun to fight!"

Amuro then says," Shani right? Stand down, you're no match for Char!"

His response from the fellow Lylat pilot is a crazed," Hahahaha! Are you kidding me? I don't care who he is, I never lose! Time to annihilate!"

He then tries to slice Char's suit but the " Red Comet " swiftly outmaneuvers his attacker's swings. Frustrated, the Forbidden Gundam then tries to blast the Sazabi with his weapons, but Char is too fast. This gets the former terrorist mad and he says,

"Think you're one of those fancy fairies that can outlast me? I'll rip you to pieces!"

He fires from his machine guns, but Char just dodges all of them and slashes his attacker's arm off with his beam sword! Char then says," Bah, Lylat dogs. Amuro, are these idiots your equals? Such fools are examples of how corrupt your precious Kingdom is!"

This makes Amuro mad and he says, "Hey, don't blame me for things I have no control of!"

This makes the pilot of the Forbidden Gundam even madder and he barks out a furious, "Stupid Zeon scum! DIE!"

He fires a powerful particle beam from his mouth. At first Char dodges it with ease, but he is caught off guard by the Forbidden Gundam's power to have its beam curve and it curves to the side and hits Char! It's not a fatal blow, but his suit still causes damage and he says, "Grr, I see the Titans have been busy working on odd Gundams."

This gets Shani pumped and he says," Hahahah! Now it looks like you're finished! Time I squashes you like the bug you Zeon freaks are!"

He continues to fire all his weapons at Char, but he has become crazed in his aim. In fact, he is even hitting part of the space colony! Amuro is alarmed at this and flies over to the other Gundam and says,

"Watch where you are aiming! If you hit the space colony the wrong way it will blow up! And while that is what we are trying to do, if we blow up the colony the wrong way, it could just shatter and cause even more damage! So focus! GAH!"

This advice just makes Shani mad and he kicks the Nu Gundam back before saying,"I don't take orders from you London bell wimps! The only one who I will obey is Commandant Kira, and he said destroy, so I will DESTROY! Now stand still Char, and let me kill you already!"

He has his suit's boosters make him thrust to Char. But Char just says, "Enough of this, my plans will not be ruined by mindless pawns!"

He sees the Forbidden Gundam fire its bending energy blast again, but Char is ready and maneuvers himself to get in front of the blast and counters with the mega particle gun in his torso to cancel the attack! While the explosion is still strong, Char then has his machine's funnels fly out at once and barrage his target!

As the Forbidden Gundam is being bombarded from all sides, Char then throws one of his stored beam tomahawks to slice his opponent's suits hand of, and it's the one holding the scythe! Mad at Char damaging him so much, Shani starts to freak out and say, " You blasted Zeon clown! You think you can do this to me? I'll show you! I'll, AH! No, not now, the medicine is wearing off!"

Char takes his opponents scythe in one hand and his own beam sword in the other and charges at the Gundam, while saying, "Pitiful, you're nothing more than a biological CPU. When armies resort to such desperate measures, it shows how weak and desperate they are. Now, time your meager soul is removed from my sight!"

He goes for a death blow and while Amuro tries to intercept him, it's too late and Char slices the Forbidden Gundam's head off, before then slashing it in half! Shani Andras screams one last time before he is blown up along with the Gundam! With him dead, Char sets his sights on Amuro and says, "Ah, now Amuro with the mad beasts put down, how about we finish this? Don't you see that the higher ups see you just as a tool, like your little friend there?"

Amuro just retorts with," Char, you let your anger consume you. We can still make a government that people can trust. We just need to be patient."

Char then just snickers and says," We can rant on back and forth, but simply put I am not willing to wait till I die of old age to say I told you so, Amuro Ray! I will change the way things work with my own two hands! It's too late to stop my plans!"

Amuro then interjects with a brazen, "We will see. The Enji Knights and the others. They are people I trust. Working together, we can make a system that people can believe in!"

He fires out all of his fin funnels and Char has his own funnels come out as well as he says, "The Enji Knights, you trust beings of such power to bring justice to all? Well, Amuro, show me just how strong your resolve is!"

Char and Amuro clash once more, but speaking of Enji Knights, it's about time we check on the most recently arrived one!"

* * *

Yes, I mean Max. We go back to where the last chapter left off with those two. After making his dramatic arrival, Max asked Ben to let him handle the massive Neue Ziel piloted by Gato. Even though the machine was created to neutralize and kill Enji, and was pressing Ben against the ropes, Max does not seem concerned.

He just walks calmly up to his opponent and puts both hands on his massive sword before he chuckles and causally says, "So tell me something, Gato, was it? What makes you think dropping a "haunted" space colony on a planet to kill millions of people is going to make things better for Zeon? Seems to be you're just kind of being a bunch of mass murdering idiots."

This makes his foe angry and Gato shouts out, "Silence, Enji! You don't know how much we suffered at the hands of the Lylat Kingdom! We will seek independence at any cost, and have our freedom!"

This makes Max sigh and he says," I do kind of know. See, I was spying on your main Zeon worlds for a while know. Seems to be the people are not free under the Zabi name. Seems more like they are paying for more and being ripped off, since in your little federation Weil's corporations own just about everything, including the air!

Seems to me that Weil is the only one gaining freedom, if he can pull this off, the freedom to do whatever he wants with his people! Face it, your rebellion's a sham. And I don't have much sympathy for people trying to kill others for shams."

He powers up his magic energy, and in response, Gato aims his machine's weapons at Max before saying, "Simple minded warriors don't know the details, you can only see what you want to see! No matter, you can die thinking whatever you want!"

Max just gets into fighting stance and spits back a sharp," Whatever. But just to warn you, you don't stand a chance in hell of coming out of this alive if you go through with fighting me on with that a toy like that."

This causes Gato to respond by firing all the missiles and energy beams he can at Max! However, Max just responds with swinging his sword around him with such power that he blasts back the lasers and blows up the missiles! This further angers the ace Zeon pilot and he has his mobile armor take to the air once more. He then sees Max looks perfectly composed before he pounds his chair hard and shouts," Don't think you're so high and mighty just yet! You haven't seen what this machine can truly do! I was careless before, you won't slice off another arm so easily! "

As the machine begins to change shape, Max just shrugs and retorts with a wry, "Fine, I'll just settle for your toy's head!"

Hearing this, Gato then has an energy barrier form around the machine and he then says, " Heh, no more messing around. I just activated the I-field barrier, this thing is strong enough to withstand the impact of Julius Seven's collision, it's enough to make me invincible to your powers!"

Max dashes back and looks up before brashly lashing back with, " Now you're just being arrogant. Nothing is truly invincible."

His foe then readies himself to charge at the experienced warrior, while saying," You're one to talk, you stuck up warrior of light! It's time your arrogance is punished!"

Max sees the much larger machine ready to strike him with its barrier and just responds with a calm , "Heh, don't put words in my mouth. I don't think of myself as arrogant, just confident in my abilities. But, don't take my word on it, see for yourself!"

Max just powers up his magic aura so much that it creates a wall of magic energy that holds the charging Neue Ziel in place! At the side, Ben is seeing this and is amazed at just how powerful his cousin is!

* * *

He then says," Incredible, Max, after all this time he is even stronger than when he left! Heh, I guess it's no wonder, since he was always called a prodigy by his master when I saw him. Oh?"

Ben hears some rubble moving and gets on guard, but sees it's the wounded Firion getting out! Ben offers his hand and the fellow Enji says," Ah, thanks Ben. Well, that's not a move I plan to make again. But, I see we are still here, so something happened. Huh, this power? Has Kira come down to the surface?"

Ben shakes his head and points to Max bouncing the massive mobile armor back, using his aura alone! A shocked Firion says, "Who is that? I hope for all his power he is on our side. "

Ben smiles and proudly says," Oh, he is on our side, he is my cousin, the genius ace Enji Knight, Max Bruder!"

Firion is puzzled and responds with a curious," Max, Bruder? Odd, I never heard that name."

Ben shrugs before he responds with a steady," Well, he was on a top secret mission deep in the Zeon worlds for a year or so. It was so secret that Kira told me he was dead a day ago! However, he is an Enji. I saw the insignia on his shirt and Kira even mentioned Max was once a part of Kira's own squad, the cobra squad!"

"Firion is shocked once more at hearing this and says, "Wait, really? I did hear rumors about Kira's former partner. So he is the one, with as much potential as both Kira and Xehamaru? Impressive. Oh? Maria, Guy! You're safe!"

Ben looks behind him and sees Firion's comrades, the purple haired women Maria and the large brown haired Guy, not to be confused with Luke's friend, Guy Cecil, run up to the duo.

Maria then looks relived and says," Firion! We were worried when we heard all those explosions from over here! Leon is helping the troops fight off the Droids, so we rushed here. Glad to see you're safe." Guy, who has been working on his talking skills since Final Fantasy two, looks at Max fighting the giant mobile amour with ease and says,

"This guy is taking on this giant robot single handedly? He has guts! Come on, let's help him break it!"

As he helps Firion up, Ben ushers a confident, "Wait, just a sec, Max said he could defeat it alone, and Max nearly all the time goes through with his word. Let's see how it goes, please? Huh? Oh, looks like we have others wanting to play anyway!"

Ben looks above and sees even more cyber dragons flying down with their eyes locked on Ben and the other Enji! He then takes out his Star Sword and says," Fine by me. Even with Max here, I am not about to let him take all the credit! Bring it on monsters, I will give you the fate you deserve!"

Ben enters the battle with renewed valor and flash steps in front of a Cyber Dragon to slash it across the chest! As he and the others fight off the wave of attackers, Max is still giving the pilot of the Neue Zeil a severe case of frustration!

After Max used his powerful magic aura to press back the mobile armor, Gato responds with shouting, "Think you can make a fool out of me, Enji! I killed plenty of you warriors of light, and you are going to be crushed for trying to make me look like a fool!"

He sends out his machine's arms and have them hover to Max's sides before preparing to fire! Max just cracks his neck and says, " I don't have to do anything, you seem to be better at making yourself look stupid then you are fighting! Well, anyway, if you're just going to whine on and on, I think I'll end this soon. I have better things to do!"

He sees blasts coming at him from three sides. But all he does is dodge them and has the two sub arms destroy each other with their own attacks! As for the one fired by the main body, it just blows up a tower.

As the machine recoils from this, Max, in a flash, slices his sword and chops off one of the leg like structures at the bottom of the machine! Gato then says,

"No, I did not come this far to lose to the likes of you! You Enji will not stop the glory of Zeon! I can't fail today, for the sake of the Zeon Federation, and all my comrades I won't lose to you!"

He has the machine's engines dash back and its chest then begins to glow. He then says," Put all power into the mega cannon! FIRE!"

The machine fires off a powerful energy blast at Max, but Max does not move an inch, before he narrows his eyes and says," You think this is a big deal to me? Ill show you how big a deal it is!"

With that Max takes a deep breath, before he gives a swift two handed swing, a slash that has such force that it slashes the energy blast in half! Gato looks mortified to see his fragmented energy blast explode all over the area! He then grasps his hands so tightly that he draws blood before he states," No, that's impossible! Even for you Enji freaks, you should not be able to do that!"

Max just looks serious and says, "Well, they always told me I was special. Now, it's about time you see for yourself how special my powers are!"

Gato sees Max ready to strike before he curses a bit and slams a button," Damn you Enji! Ill take you out, no mater what it takes!"

Suddenly the Neue Zeil 's chest glows red, and the ace pilot dashes right for Max at full speed! The Enji gets ready to strike, but is caught off guard when suddenly a lot of cables burst out of the enemy mobile armors chest to quickly entangle Max! Gato laughs madly as he says," The Neue Zei has a powerful last ditch Kamikaze self destruct attack! I was prepared for anything on this mission, no matter what it takes ill bring glory to Zeon! If I can take out you Enji dogs and bring victory to my people, my life means nothing!"

Max just looks annoyed before he narrows his eyes and sharply says," Man, you really are revved up to be a good little Zeon dog eh? Think you have resolve eh? Please, your just a pathetic tool who is to weak to believe in anything for himself! If your to weak to act on your own resolve, then don't think for a second your going to take me out punk! Enough of this, Buster Wolf!"

With that Max's energy explodes and he breaks out of his bindings with ease, before he unleashes a powerful charging uppercut right in the chest of the massive green mobile armor in the chest with such force that its launched quickly to the sky!

Max sees this and calmly raises his arms in to the air before he charges up his magic energy and forms it into a giant sphere of magic energy! He then rises his arms stright up and says, "Well, it's been fun, but I have a lot to do and little time to do it! And now, Full Moon Crusher!"

Max shows off one of his attacks, and forms a giant sphere and then proceeds to fire off his powerful energy attack! He then jumps off and fires it at the mobile armor! In response, Gato activates the I-field barrier once more.

However, it's not fast enough, and Max's attack is too strong and it breaks right through it, and proceeds to blow up the mobile amour! As Gato sees his machine begin to blow up, he glares madly at Max and shouts,"

Curse you! But it's pointless, in minutes this whole planet will be history! You cannot stop us from gaining what is destined to be ours! Seig Zeon! RAH!"

He is blown to atoms, along with the rest of the Neue Zeil! The few remaining fragments of the former mighty mobile armor falls to the ground as flaming wreckage. Max just sighs and dusts off his blade before saying, "Sigh, I wonder just how many idiots I killed because they would not give up their path of honor, or because of their loyalty to a corrupt cause? Meh, in the end, only the victors make history. So cuz, what do you think? Huh?"

He sees Ben deflect a flare blast from a cyber dragon, before jumping over to his cousin and giving him the thumbs up and saying," Heh, looks like you have not been getting any weaker. But, then again, neither have I ! Heh, I will catch up to you yet!"

Max just smirks and looks amused before he quips out," Well, they always say the best dreams are the impossible ones."

Ben then smiles and states," Well, despite the giant object of doom trying to cause mass death and destruction about to come down, this is still turning out to be an okay day. Now that both that Vent and their "grand "Enji killing mobile armor are out of the fight, the tides on the ground at least are turning. You think Zeon would take a hint and back off. Then again, they are mostly made up of robots. If it were mortal creatures fighting, hopefully they would be sane enough to realize the only thing they can achieve now is more carnage. Oh well I guess I will just have to, what the? This power?"

Max jumps to the side of Ben and says,

"Ah, so you sense it too, huh? Yeah, looks like someone with an enormous power has just decided to join in. Sigh, just when one problem is taken care of, another is likely to just drop in!"

Ben tries to pinpoint the power source and says, "Whew, could it be? Now that the Zannacross Empire thinks of Zeon as just another group to destroy, who on Zeon could have such a power? Could it be Craft? Or maybe it's, what the? No way!"

Ben is horrified to see from the stormy sky rain a downpour of large and powerful red energy blasts! Seeing them too late, Ben, Max, and the others, can only use their speed to avoid being blasted, as this attack causes the entire section of the city battleground to be torn apart, killing Lylat and Zeon troops alike! When the attack ends, Firion breathes hard and sees Ben and says, "What kind of being could attack with such force?"

Ben tenses up for a moment before he responds with a anxious," I know that kind of attack, it must be..."

Before he can finish his speech, the group hears a loud devious laugh and Ben sees the masked dark Enji Ravxen descend from the clouds! Ravxen then looks at Ben, and chuckles before saying,

"Ah, we meet again, my little Star fool! Sorry for being late to the show, I just wanted to make sure I had the best forecast possible! And I seem to have picked the perfect time! Between falling space colonies and my presence, the forecast will be death, just as planned!"

Ben powers up his magic energy again and says, " Ravxen! Just great, one of the last people I want to see now!"

Max looks at Ravxen and just looks amused before he wryly says," So, I take it you know this overpowered joker, Ben?"

Ben nods and direly responds with," Yup, he is one of the members of the elite dark Enji of Organization XIII, and he is one of their most powerful and insane members."

Ravxen then laughs and retorts with a theatrical "Why yes, I do happen to have the title of Phantom of Chaos, no? But then again, I do love my job. Well, pawns of the light. Do you wish to be relieved of your suffering?"

Ben has his Star Sword glow and says," No, but I do wish to be rid of having to suffer your mad outbursts! You won't get away this time, Ravxen, this time I will finish the job!"

This amuses Ravxen and he laughs before saying, " Hahahah! You're such an amusing one. But you really think you have the power to derail my script? Oh please, your feeble light may have overwhelmed that foolish Xehamaru. But I assure you, the powers of the dark side I possess are far greater! Yes, you cannot stop what is destined, Ben Auro. You can only suffer as you painfully try to delay your fate!"

Max then says,"I see what you mean. I just meet the guy and I am already annoyed."

The masked warrior just looks at Max and retorts with a wry, "Oh my, I do believe we have an extra actor in today's performance. Ah, I don't believe I've seen your face before, stranger. But, this energy, I felt this energy before."

Max then has his own sword glow before boldly saying," Must have been my charisma making waves across the cosmos. However, I will be more than happy to give you a personal introduction! Huh?"

Ben then walks forward and says, "Hey, Max? Is it alright if I fight him first? I have my own score to settle with him. If things get crazy, feel free to step in. Especially since this guy loves playing dirty."

Max then chuckles and enthusiastically responds with," Heh, I see you have developed a true warrior's spirit since I was gone, Ben. Fine then, show me what the Enji have taught you. Don't bore me now."

Ben grins and confidently responds with "Don't worry, you won't be bored."

Ravxen gives a amused snort before he theatricality says, "You want to play with me one on one, even though you're such a fragile being? You Enji are such jokes. But, it's time I give you the killer joke!"

Ravxen fires a death energy beam from his finger Freiza style to swiftly blast Ben. However, our hero deflects it and charges at his foe! He then bursts at Ravxen and goes to slash him, but the villain has his aura of darkness form a blade around his hand and at once he clashes with the Star Warrior with such force it creates a shock wave that shatters the towers around the two!

As Max watches, Ben and Ravxen exchange several blows per second. Max smiles and proudly mutters," Heh, he has come far. Still needs to grow up a little but, huh? Oh, so you guys want to push your luck too?"

He sees a group of Cyber Dragons land on all four sides of him and charge up their mouths to blast him! He just makes a mocking gesture before he brashly yells out, " So, you guys know fear? Well, since you're machines, I guess you're not programmed for fear. That's too bad for you, because if you could, you would not be acting so dumb right now. Then again, that just means I don't have to feel bad for this being such a mismatch!"

He sees the four all fire their charged particle flares at him, but he just swings his sword so fast, it's like a blur and it then propels the energy blasts like a fan of sorts into the air for another big explosion! A second later, he slashes all four of them in half, and as they fall down and explode, Firion sees this and says, "I say, it's no wonder Ben holds you in such high regard. Might I ask who was your teacher?"

Max just smirks and says," Ever heard of the king of hearts? Let's just say he was a strict teacher, and apparently I am a quick learner. But, in any case, I'll give you my biography after the world is saved and all. Alright, who wants to fall to pieces next? Huh? Uh oh, seems I got the attention of their alpha dog, so to speak."

What Max is talking about is that he, and the others, hear a roar so loud that it shakes the ground. He looks up and sees the massive Cyber End Dragon fly down! The metal monstrously lands right in front of Max and glares at Max! Max just sighs again and says, "Three heads? All the more to chop off, then. Well, hope Ben can keep it together while I handle this big boy."

The ace Enji then flash steps in front of the giant dragon and delivers a hard punch, which does not even scratch the beast! Max dashes back quickly to avoid being swatted by its tail and smirks, before saying,

"I see your armor is much stronger than that mobile's armor. Well, looks like this might be a little fun."

Max dodges the blasts from Tarkin's master dragon.

* * *

As he does, Ben and Ravxen continue to go at each other with increasing ferocity! At the moment, Ravxen tries to rip off the top of a building and hurl it into Ben, with one hand, while he is still in a blade locked with Ben.

However, our hero is able to see it coming, and fires an energy blast from his hand to blast it back! He then sees Ravxen create a new energy blade in his other hand to go for a double slash, but Ben dodges it. Seeing Ben looking so determined gives Ravxen a laugh, and he says, "Heh, I see you're giving it your all. Such passion, for such meaningless garbage! Come now, even your feeble mind should see the true state of this cosmos. Despair and battles are constant cycles! The best way to cure people of this despair is to erase them from this realm!"

Ben then looks disgusted before he responds with, "No, you and your kind of people just are too warped to understand! I discovered the power to protect people from despair, and now it's time you pay for treating life like some play for you to direct! Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires his best energy wave attack at the masked villain. However, Ravxen just fires his own powerful energy blast to blow through it and into Ben! It's too fast for Ben to react, and he is hit dead on as it blows him into one of the planet's storehouses, and when he lands, the foes dark blast explodes with enough power to destroy the entire building! Ravxen laughs as he sees the damage he has made and says, "Tsk, such a naïve boy. Try to be the hero all you want, but my grand performance of darkness cannot be derailed now! All you can do is amuse me with your futile gestures! Ah, and I see he wants a standing ovation!"

What Ravxen means is that he sees a force of light blast away the flames caused from the attack, and out of it comes Ben! Even though he is a little bruised, our hero is far from done, and he says,

Ravxen, you can mock me all you want. But, in the end, I am going to have the last laugh. After all, don't you remember the basic rule, that evil never wins!"

Ravxen just wags his finger and says,"Such worthless babble from a worthless tool of the light. While your powers may be real, they won't be able to save anything, since you're about to become a mere memory! Now, time to take your exit with grace. Goners Sympathy!"

Ravxen laughs, before gathering a large amount of power in two hands and forming his own kind of energy beam which he then fires at Ben! As Ben sees this powerful dark energy wave coming at him, he says, "No, I did not go through all of that suffering under Kira just for this! And besides, I can't look bad in front of Max now. Time to go all out and end this madman. Bankai!"

Ben powers up to his max power and his energy explodes enough to defect the energy blast of his foes into the air! A flash of light engulfs the area, and when Ravxen sees Ben again, he sees he has successfully unleashed his full power.

The villain then sees Ben's energy surge before he cackles out a sarcastic,"Oh, so that's how you want to play? Very well, ending it like that would have been a little dull anyway."

Ben then walks forward and says,"This time you will find yourself in a very different situation, Ravxen. This time I have the power to destroy you!"

Ravxen just creates his dark energy sword again and raises it at Ben, before haughty saying, "I see being the primary role in Xehamaru's demise has increased your arrogance. How silly, Xehamaru and I are in far different leagues. If that is not apparent to your mind, then I will make it so very quickly and painfully!"

He throws his energy blade at Ben. However, before the enemies attack even hits the ground, our hero has vanished. This does not surprise Ravxen at all and he just chuckles, before saying," Tsk, trying to impress me with your new speed? I will give you credit for moving so fast, however. You're still not too fast for me!"

He has dark energy form around his hand like a knife and, in a flash turns around, and stabs Ben in the chest! Seeing the wielder of the Star Swords shocked reaction, Ravxen laughs again and says,

"Hahaha! That's always the look you pathetic so called heroes have just when you realize you're nothing but morons! You thought your blade of the celestial ones could grant you the strength to surpass me? Ha, their time is soon to end, but yours is sooner! Any last words for your tombstone?"

He sees Ben struggle to lift his head, but shocks his foe when he smiles and says,"No, because I don't plan on dying!"

Ben disappears completely and Ravxen is truly shocked and says, " What? I hit his heart. There is no way he could still have the power to break free. Unless, Guh!"

Just as Ravxen starts to grasp what happened, his suspicions are confirmed, as the real Ben warps right in front of him and slashes him vertically across the chest! It seems that what Ravxen stabbed was a cleverly used shadow clone! Ben hit his target and at once tries to go for a killing blow.

However, Ravxen is quick to rebound and does not even grasp his chest, as he has dark tentacles come out of his back to grab the Star Sword! Ravxen then glares at Ben through his mask and says,"

Sneaky boy, you have learned a few tricks. Then again, I'm not one to play fair, so I'll give you some credit. However, do you really think you can kill me so easily?"

Ben then quips out a delighted,"Well, I never saw you having the recovery power that Xehamaru had. Then again, you never were as easy to damage as he was. It does not matter, I will defeat you, no matter what tricks you have!"

Ravxen just looks at the wound Ben caused and starts to get annoyed before lashing out with a unbalanced ,"Fool, you have no idea just how nasty I can be! It's time, time I stopped playing so nicely!"

Ben is shocked to see large spikes of pure dark magic energy form from the dark Enji's back and try to give him a spiky hug! Ben is able to fall back just in time to avoid being given a painful end and gets back into fighting stance before saying,

"Let me guess, by these kind of powers I bet you're not human either, and you're a demon, like Nightmare?"

Ravxen retracts his energy spikes and says, "You could say that. However, I am not such a lowly position as a simple demon. But it's not worth telling you what I really am, since your demise is at hand!"

Ben then summons an energy sword of light into his free hand and says, "People keep saying they are going to kill me, but they never learn that's just not going to happen! Now, for you that's a different story!"

Ravxen sees this and laughs before his energy flares up even higher! He then says, "Ben Auro, I admit you have been giving a more powerful performance than my first assumption. However, all that means is that I guess that I have to see you as a threat. And, anyone that is a threat to me, must be given their requiem, AT ONCE!"

Ravxen begins to gather energy and form it into his own kind of giant dark magic sphere! Ben then stays determined before he , "No matter how you try to win, I will never lose to you or anyone else!"

He then beings to power up and Ravxen then darkly says,"Ah, such foolish dreams and hopes. You are indeed a prime example of how foolish you Enji are. Come; let me show you you're true, oh? Oh my, I got so excited, I just let the time flow by!"

Ben is puzzled and says," Huh, no, what are you up to? What the, that rumbling. Hey, oh no!"

Ben looks at the sky and sees that the rainclouds have finally cleared up, only for Ben to see the space colony in the sky, ready to crash on to the planet! Ben then says,

"No, I guess Kira and the fleet were not able to destroy it after all! Just great."

Ravxen unleashes a vile cackle before he theatrically states," Well now, so sure you are going to continue with your heroic aims? Looks like you messed up your priorities, Star Fool, even if I may have been a good side show. Now, since you're pretty much doomed, I suppose my work is done.

Since having an object the size of a small country fall on me is not my kind of fun, and since, if I blow it up it would ruin the whole purpose of my drop in, I'll let the space rock do its thing. Well hero, how are you going to save the day now? I look forward to sensing the agony of your soul when you figure out you can't!"

Ben looks furious before he shouts out, "Hey, don't think you can just warp away like this was a game!"

The owner of the Star Sword then charges to slash Ravxen in half, but he is too late, and his maniacal enemy opens a portal of darkness and disappears into it . The warrior of light realizes that the battle is over before he grasps his blade tightly and says,"

"Bah, I have to find a way to stop the guys I am fighting from vanishing, before I can finish the job. Heh, he is just lucky Max did not step in, or he would have at last find himself being brought to justice.

So, speaking of Max, where did he go? Let's see, now that Ravxen is gone, the largest energy is right over, oh boy!"

Ben hears a loud roar and turns around, only to see the Cyber End Dragon causing havoc!

As he dashes over, he sees Max calmly dodging the robotic dragon's assault with ease, and Geno Wyrmmon standing on the side lines! Ben stops his dash right next to his dragon pal and the Digimon notices him before saying,

"Oh, hey boss! Glad to see you are still doing well. Sorry for not being able to help you out in your battles, the more of these metal fakers I thrashed, the more of them I found waiting to try and bite me!"

Ben then smiles and says,"It's okay, things worked out. So I see you met Max?"

Geno-Wyrmmon is shocked and says," This guy is your cousin? Wow! I just thought he was one of Kira's crazy supporters! I saw him fighting this big three headed one and came to help, only to find my energy attack being bounced right off! Then he just warped in front of me and said, "Hey, thanks for the back up bud, but don't worry I got it covered", and has been fighting this thing ever since!"

Ben then sees Max grinning from afar, as he parries the Cyber End Dragons tail swipe with his own kick and looks out in amazement before he says, "That sounds like Max, whenever he starts a battle, unless it's really dire, he fights on his own."

The two then see the Zeon monster roar and fly into the air again. This causes Max to say," What's wrong, bored already? Come on, don't be so angry just because of our not winning, it's poor sportsmanship!"

Ben then shouts to Max with,"Hey, Max! Are you playing around with it? Come on, don't treat this as a game, we have a battle to win!"

This causes Max to look over at Ben and chuckle and he casually responds with," Oh, hey, Ben. Good job handling that quack, like I knew you could. And don't be so tense. Nothing wrong with enjoying a fight or two, I see that after all this time, you still take everything so seriously."

Ben then face palms his head before saying, "Err Max, you do know that Junius Seven is already entering the atmosphere, right? "

Max looks up and sees the giant space colony beginning to glow red from the heat it's getting from entering the planet's atmosphere. He then shrugs and plainly retorts with," Yeah, I guess it's cutting it a little close, huh? Alright then, looks like it's time to finish you, six eyes."

The Cyber End Dragon seems to get Max's meaning and gets furious! All three of its eyes glow, before large amounts of energy form on each of their mouths! It then fires its most powerful attack, the deadly Eternal Evolution Burst Flare at Max!

Ben and his pal are amazed when Max just powers up his magic aura and bats it into the sky with one hand! He then says,

"Oh, come now, don't be that way. It's hard to accept reality.

But don't worry; I'll make sure you get put down real fast! Your armor is a tough nut to crack. However, I bet this skill of mine will do the job!"

Max throws off his jacket, and Ben is shocked to see nine other fancy swords latched to the jacket! As Max uses his magic energy to summon them and have them hover around him, Ben is amazed and says,"Wow Max! How did you collect so many swords?"

His cousin grins and responds with a confident, "Let's just say your cousin likes to have a memento of his battles and missions. Now then, time for this big pile of bolts to be recycled. Blazing Judgment!"

Max has all his blades spin around in a circle and they all glow green. The Sword he is holding shines the brightest and he then charges at the Cyber End Dragon so fast, that Ben cannot even see him attack!

Ben does see Max land on the ground a second later, with his other swords landing behind him. The Cyber End Dragon sees this and turns around, before raising its claws.

However, as it's about to strike, all of a sudden gleams of red light spark up all across the machines giant body and Max's attack makes its full effect and the monster falls apart into hundreds of pieces!

With his opponent beaten, Max just cracks his knuckles and walks up to Ben, before saying,"Well, that's one less thing to worry about. So, are the Zeon forces retreating yet?"

Ben then says," Err, most of the important ones. But, that might be because any minute now that space colony is going to smash this planet!"

Max looks up at the sky and looks serious for a moment before he states,"Junius Seven, one of this war's many tragedies. Well, as much as I hate messing with memorials, I guess the only thing to do now is blow it up."

Ben is taken aback and says, "Well, that sounds simple enough, but how?"

Max laughs and pats Ben on the back before saying," It's obvious, with our power!"

Ben is shocked and blinks for a moment before he says," Are you crazy, Max? It's kind of big, I mean, even the fleet and all of those Gundams could not destroy it, even with Kira leading the battle."

Max grins wildly before he reacts with a confident,"Oh, it's not that big. The fleet could have blown it up if that Char and his forces were not such good road blocks. Hey now, Ben, remember. You're the guy destined to save the whole universe from the ultimate darkness, and, from what I've seen just now and heard in the news, I am confident it's more than just a legend.

Combo that with me, a guy who apparently is one of the most powerful fighters in space, and we have way more than enough magic energy to blow that thing up in one shot! It will be dicey, but after all, we can't afford to fail now, right? Come on Ben, now is no time to get caught up in how things are. We have something in are way, so the only thing to do is to is to charge in at full force to take care of it!" Hearing these words, Ben smiles again and looks confident before saying, "Heh, you're right, Max, together, nothing is getting through!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then roars before proudly stating, "Don't worry boss, you always know I have your back!"

Max just chuckles before he says,"Alright, that's more like it. Geno Wyrmmon is it? We have no time to waste, fly us to the top of that central tower!"

The two cousins get on the back of the Digimon and fly up to the space colony, as it is falling down, onto the planet! After a minute, Max motions Geno-Wyrmmon to stop and he charges up his energy, before telling Ben,"Alright, we are only going to have one shot. Ben, unleash all of your power !"

Ben powers up and responds with a determined," Right! Here we go! I will save this world, because, after all, heroes don't fail. Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires his energy blast at full power and the swirling energy blast heads right on a collision course for the space colony!

Max then tenses up and vigorously says,"Well, with the stakes this high, no sense holding back. School of the undefeated of the east, the ultimate technique!" SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN!"

Max performs the master attack he learned from his teacher and fires a large golden energy orb to combine with Ben's attack. Not to be left out, Geno-Wyrmmon then says,"Well, it may not be the ultimate technique, but it's still something! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The Digimon adds his attack to the mix, and now the trio of energy attacks head right into the space colony. They succeed at hitting it right at the center, and cause a gigantic explosion! The sky is blinded with light and it's so big, that even the forces in space can see it clearly!

Ben then wipes some sweat off his brow and says," ,"Was, was that enough?"

Even before the light fades Max chuckles and in a nonchalant manner answers with," "Well , since I don't hear a loud impact, and the world is not blowing up, I think we just might have done it, cuz. Hey, take a look."

Ben sees the light fading and also sees that the plan worked! All that remains now of Junius Seven is a few chucks of scrap metal that has no chance of endangering the planet.

Seeing this, Ben smiles and says,"Hah, Enji Knights one, giant Zeon space rock of doom, zero! Whew, that was close, too. Max, it's all because of you showing up. If you did not appear today, I am not sure I would have pulled it off."

Max just pats his cousin on the back and replies with,"Oh, enough with putting yourself down, Ben. You are becoming quite the Enji. That was a hell of a fight you had to deal with, I am glad to see you handled it well."

Ben then looks teary eyed and says," Max, it's been so long, that I was starting to think you would never return. I'm so glad to see you again."

Max sighs and says," Oh, come on, don't get all emotional on me. Well, anyway, I am glad I dropped in when I did to save you from embarrassing yourself."

Ben then says," Heh, well I could have still won, but it could have become ugly. Hey, but then again, no matter what, I am not about to let myself lose. I can't even think about dying until I reach my dream, the dream to be come the greatest Enji Knight and the greatest Hero!"

Max shakes his head and says," Ah, I see you're still set on being a hero, huh? Looks like some things never change, no matter how many years pass."

Ben then smiles and says," But of course! After all, this dream is what has been keeping me going all this time! Well, that, and someday reaching your level of skill. So, I see you even mastered that ultimate attack you were taught by your master, huh? Wow Max, you're like the ideal Enji. Is there anything you can't do? Hey, by now I guess I should have as much confidence as you. But, I guess I never was big on that."

Max just takes a deep sigh before he says," Ah Ben, I am not so sure your idea of the ideal hero is really not all that ideal. Sometimes pride is quite the troublesome thing."

Ben looks puzzled and raises a eyebrow before his reaction is," What do you mean by that Max? Huh, why are you poking me, Geno-Wyrmmon?"

He sees the Digimon nudging him and he turns around and sees his pal answer with," Oh nothing much, but I just thought we might want to duck. You know, because of that wreckage coming at us?"

Ben turns around and says," Uh oh, missed a spot!" Ben and Max jump down before a large skyscraper sized remain of the colony blaze past them! It smashes through the tower they were on and flies into one of the major buildings, causing an impact that shatters the building at once!

As Ben sees fire and explosions break out of the shattered building, he nervously says, "Err, I hope people were not in there." Max just looks at the building and adds,

"Nah, don't worry about it. It looked like it was a military building. And with the way Kira runs things, his men were most likely gone before it left. Speaking of my former fellow comrade, where is Kira?"

Ben pauses before he looks at the sky and says," Most likely, still with the fleet killing Zeon forces. Tell me Max, was Kira as harsh with you as he is now? I find it hard to find people being able to put up with him."

Max then looks at the sky and says,"Heh, depends, since I have not seen him in a while. However, believe it or not, he was not always as stern and as harsh as I hear he is now. After his brother died on that mission, the kind Kira I knew died and some other guy took his place. Now, from the way I hear it, the only emotion he displays is through fighting. The Zeon forces must be figuring that out the hard way."

As the two see some Zeon Jaga Doga droids try to kill some Lylat Soldiers, by firing some of their funnels from their shoulders, they nod at each other and run to help the troops out, with Geno-Wyrmmon following right behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the three prepare to wrap up, the battle the battle in space is also coming to its end.

As all this has been going on, Char and Amuro have been fighting a stalemate duel the whole time, until Char saw his plans ruined with the destruction of the space colony! Seeing this causes Char to be upset, to say the least, and as he has his mobile suit back off from the Nu Gundam, he says, " How? Our ships were keeping the London Bell and Titan's ships from attacking Junius Seven. And, with its position, it blocked the Solar system cannon from being able to gain the energy it needed to fire again! So why did it burst apart!"

He then hears Amuro answer with," Looks like the Enji knights were able to pull through after all. Well Char, seems like you underestimated the power and resolve of the Enji Knights. Like always, you pay for looking down on the abilities' of others. So, ready to surrender yet?"

Char shakes his fist and says,"Well, seems like fate has conspired against me once more. But this is not the end! My goals are far from finished; I just have to try harder."

Amuro sighs and lashes back with," Oh, give it up already, Char! All you're causing from your fractured dreams are more death and destruction!"

Char goes to slash Amuro with his machine's beam saber, but he misses and he then yells, "Amuro, a foolish dog like you can never understand my pain! All you know is to do what you're told. It's because of your blind will that Lalah Sune was killed!"

This causes Amuro to sigh and he says," You're still obsessed over that girl, a year later? She got in my path, so it's her fault. And, according to a soldier we captured a while later, you were way too obsessed with her even though you only met her a week before she died! Not to mention, don't you think she might have just been a little young?"

This angers Char and he passionately snaps back with," You could never understand. She and I understood each other because we had a connection! I will create a world that people like her would not have to be fearful of! And that means I will kill all fools like you that prevent that dream from happening!"

He then fires at Amuro, but the Lylat pilot blocks it with his shield and says, "Wake up, Char, your deluded visions will never be more than that."

Char then strikes back with a angry,"You're the one that is deluded, if you think that you are fighting for justice! Enough, even with this setback, I will still come out victorious, if I can finish you! Huh?"

Char's sensors detect a warning, and as he looks up, he sees Kira in his Strike Freedom Gundam flying down with his two beam sabers aiming right for him! The Red Comet barely has time to dodge and a part of his mobile suits shoulder gets slashed off! Kira then has his Gundam fly in front of the Sazabi and says, "Char, all of your meaningless dreams end now. I had enough of this charade of yours. In the end, you're just another radical. And for the sake of justice, I will put to an end another threat to the peace!"

Char gets annoyed and lashes back with a fierce, "Kira, I, and just about the whole Zeon federation, are sick of your high and mighty stance. You think you have the right to decide what is the best way to govern all space?"

Kira flatly responds with,"Why, yes. Only one who has the best understanding of the nature of the cosmos and its people can decide what's best for those that can't manage to behave themselves. Char, the rebellion you fight for under Weil is just another group of greedy and selfish individuals who can not accept their fate. Even you are nothing more than one who puts his own ideals above what's good for all."

Char then summons out his funnels again and he says, " Enough! I won't let someone like you derail me!"

He is about to charge Char, but all of a sudden Kira's mobile suit then begins to glow with magic energy! From his machine, Kira then says, "Oh Char, you think you're above everyone. But you're no better. You're just an angry man who can't admit his failings. Here, let me bring out your heart's true emotions, and then we will see who is fighting under misguided feelings!"

Kira then has a flash of light blind up the area of space he Char and Amuro are in and it blinds Char! When the light clears Char sees everyone is gone!

All he sees is a girl with brown skin and hair that is Princess Leia style. She is a women Char knows well. She is the girl he quickly had grown attached to, Lalah Sune!

Char is amazed to see her since he saw her die and he says, "Lalah? Is that really you? That's impossible, you died! Have you been revived?"

The woman just turns her back at Char and says, "Char, you misunderstood my words. You twisted them to suit your own needs. I have seen from the other realm, you are just a man that twists people to suit your own needs and to satisfy your desires. I see now you are nothing like what I thought you were."

This causes great pain to Char and he says, "No, wait, Lalah, you don't understand!"

The girl just begins to glow with light and she says, "It's too late, Char Aznable, you and your dreams are not something I wish to see."

She then turns into a flock of swans, and flies right in front of Char! And, the most surprising part, is that this causes major damage to his suit!

All of a sudden, another flash breaks out, and Char sees the left leg and right arm of the Sazabi have been slashed off with the Strike Freedom right in front of him! Amuro seems just as confused before saying," Kira, what did you do? He was just rambling on about something and it's like he did not see you at all!"

Kira just smirks from his holographic display and says, "Well, Amuro, that would be because I stopped being nice and used my power. Yes, I cast my Perfect Hypnoses spell on him.

And now I can make him see whatever I wish. Yes, people can be quite easy to control. However strong they appear to be, their heart's desires betray them. That's why the one that's best to lead is the one who has his emotions at his command."

Char comes to his senses and is enraged at Kira, before darkly saying," Kira Myers, you arrogant Enji bastard! I will kill you for twisting her vision!"

He then prepares to fire his mega cannon and his funnels, but Kira fires first, and with his overwhelming fire power, blasts the red mobile suit. It's only because of the ace pilots skills is he able to maneuver his suit from being destroyed by that attack! Kira then aims again at Char and coldly says, "And now, time to rid the cosmos of another threat."

Amuro then flies to the side of Kira and says, "Wait, Kira! His suit is no longer able to function enough to be a threat! Let's capture him. I am sure bringing him back alive would do more good for ending this war."

Kira just laughs and coldly says, "Don't be absurd, Amuro. Someone like him, who has committed many severe crimes must not be aloud to get anything but the punishment that he deserves."

Amuro then says, "But think about it, Kira! If we bring him in alive and have him stand trial for his crimes, it would send a message to others in the Zeon army that if they surrender, they won't be killed on sight. Don't let your pride blind you to a path that can end this war faster!"

Kira just stays silent for a moment, before charging up his weapons!He then says,"Amuro, what you say has some logic to it. However, you're trying to send a message that is too weak. In order to make sure those from Zeon never again have thoughts of rebellion dwell in their heads, we must make it quite clear there is no tolerance for betrayal. Those who disturb order cannot be forgiven. If one is spared, everyone will see it as a sign of weakness, and that can not be allowed. I am the supreme officer here, and it's my final judgment that he dies now!"

He charges at Char with his beam swords for a final strike, but just as he is about to strike, he senses a power approaching and dashes sideways to avoid being hit by a mega particle blast!

He looks above and sees a damaged, but still functioning, Alpha Azireu fly in front of Char! Kira then looks annoyed and says, "So, you still survived? Impressive, but you should have played dead when you had the chance to live."

Char then says to the mobile armors pilot, "Gyunei Guss, I thank you for that. But leave now, you will only be killed by this man."

The Zeon pilot then says," I know that Commander, but I will gladly give my life to save yours! You must escape! If you die here, the Zeon federation will have lost its hope!"

Kira then says,"Hope? Your little rebellion has never had hope, only despair. Now it's time for that false hope of yours to totally dissipate!"

He sends out his funnels to blast at Char, but the Alpha Azireu sends out its own funnels and says, " No! You won't crush us, I won't let you have the pleasure of killing the Red Comet! Now, Commander escape with the fleet, while I hold him off as long as I am able to!"

Char sees Kira charging up for a final attack and also sees the Raider ,the Calamity Gundam, and the Destiny Gundam, blasting closer to him with many other ones behind them. He then says," Gyunei Guss, I will not forget this. Your family will know you died with honor to Zeon. All forces, pull back. White Fang unit, escape plan delta!"

The suit's eye glows red, and a flash breaks out of it!Angry, Kira sees this and grinds out a harsh," No, I won't let you escape! Get out of my way!"

Kira blasts his cannons to destroy his opponent's funnels and then boosts over to the Alpha Azireu and slashes it both horizontally and diagonally in half, before it explodes! However, its delay tactic did its purpose and Char's ship, the Rewloola, fires a beam at the Sazabi, a tractor beam that pulls it back into the ship at the speed of light!

At the same time, the other Zeon ships do the same, and while some get blown up, most of the fleet escapes into hyper space! This causes Kira to get rather angry, seeing his target escape his grasp, his magic energy explodes out of his Strike Freedom and it even rains down on the planet and pushes his own ships back!

He then says,"Blast him! He will pay for worming out of his judgment. Bah, in the end this battle was not able to be a success."

Amuro then says to him," Were you not paying attention, Kira? The Enji were able to break apart Junius Seven and prevent it from destroying the planet! I think I would call that a success."

Kira just responds with a dark,"Your already letting your feelings cloud your judgment! That may be true, but since we were not able to capture Char or destroy the fleet, it's not a real victory, only a stalemate.

And about that, I wonder who was able to manage the power to blow up the colony?

My apprentices? No, even they do not posses the power to do that on their own. I wonder, this other strong power, I want to know who it is now. Amuro, you and Bright check the area for survivors and bring them down. I am going on to other matters."

He casts a warp magic spell to warp his Gundam to the planet at once, to everyone's shock!

* * *

As shocked as he is, Tarkin is even more shocked! Back at the command deck of the Rewloola Tarkin looks so aghast at the results that his jaw is dropped! He then sees that the ships are all now in Hyper space before he turns around and says," What the, why are we turning around!?"

The blond women besides him, Char's aide Nanai sighs and answers with," Are forces are being overwhelmed sir, and with Julius Seven , the Cyber End Dragon and the Neui Zui all destroyed we have no more advantages. Sorry, but we failed."

Tarkin grasps his monocle so hard that he breaks it before he seethes out a ," DAMN those Enji! My great creations, those Enji made them look like a child's science fair project! All my data and calculations, ruined by a monkey who just was blessed with raw magical talent! I won't stand for this, I won't let the Enji make me look like a fool again and again! Ill use the data from this set back, to insure that I can find a way to create my true master piece.

Between the Death Star and the other project, when I complete my grand projects everyone in space will have to expect that my genius surpasses that of any other being in the universes! Bah, if I can insure Weil does not transport my mind in to a jar like he threatened before I can complete my work. Very well, I better prepare how to save face to Weil right away, and prepare more then a dozen charts to give enough data to prove without a doubt that ill be of better use to him with a organic body and not be turned to raw data."

With this Tarkin goes to try and avoid sharing the fate of Craft and the Dead Cell team we leave him and the Zeon forces.

* * *

We go back to the city of Pakamino. After Ben and Max saved the Lylat soldiers from the Zeon droids, the rest of them get the single to retreat, and fly back to the ships! After this, Ben and Max meet up with Firion and helped check for survivors. When Ben hears that the Zeon fleet has fully retreated he says,

" Whew, looks like they finally came to their senses! Ah, I can finally relax again."

Max still is besides Ben and looks amused before he playfully says,"What's wrong? Tired out from this? Come on, I taught you to endure through more than this!"

Ben says,"Hey, that's true, but I have been so worn out by Kira's training lately. Oh? Speaking of mister "Commandant" it seems he wants to check the battle out, first hand."

Ben and Max see Kira appear right above them in a column of magic energy! Max then looks at the Strike Freedom and says,

"So, that's Kira's new machine, huh? Bah, it's even more of a show of spam a lot suit then his old Freedom Gundam."

Ben then sighs and says," Oh, that's right, since you two used to be on the same squad, I bet you have as much as to catch up on as me! Ah, a hero's life is busy, but it's worth it. Hey, and now that you're back, both Zeon and the Zannacross Empire have no chance of winning now!"

Max then looks seriously at Kira and says, "Hey, I see you still see things in black and white. The life of a hero, you're right, Ben. In fact, it's the most chained destiny one could have."

Ben seems not to be paying attention and says," Ah, for once even Kira can't complain. We stopped everyone who tried to attack in there tracks, even that crazy Ravxen! Heh, looks like he should not have been so quick to leave after all. "

As Ben sees Kira's mobile suit begin to open up, Kira sees Max besides him and as he prepares to leave his suit, he says,

"Max Bruder. I never thought the day would come when I would see you again, alive. This changes things, but even this can be worked around."

As Kira descends down, we then shift the scene once more to the moon of this planet, its not a populated moon.

* * *

In fact, the only being or thing on the moon is Ravxen! As he sees the Zeon fleet is gone, he laughs and says,

"Well, that was not the curtain call I was expecting. Oh well, next time I'll just do things my way, the explosive way! Then again, all that really matters is that while Zeon put on a show, I was able to find this!"

He then has red crystal fragment come out of his pocket, the apparently last key fragment, one of the two seals that is the only thing that prevents the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron!

He then says,"Oh yes, the true beginning of the end of everything in this filthy dimension is at hand!

After so many years, the Key fragments can at last become the key! After waiting an eternity, I can at last give these pathetic mortals the destiny they all deserve! And, all that stands in my way, is that foolish band of silly Enji.

Oh, I can't wait, until I see them all perish! And, Ben Auro, your death is the one I look forward to the most! Hahahaha! "

Well, it seems things just keep getting more and more interesting!

Now Max has at last returned, and, even though it seems Kira is not as enthusiastic to see Max return as Ben is, maybe this will push Kira away from his extreme course of training. But, even with Char's plans ruined, Zeon still is not out of the count yet. And of course both the Dark Enji and the Zannacross Empire are still ready to put their plans into action. Will Ben be ready to face them?

Only one way to find out, and it's to stay tuned for the next Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Ben finds Kira is harder to impress than he thought when he lashes out at him for not following his exact orders! However, the return of Max seems to keep Kira from being to harsh. And when everyone there finds an odd cloning facility underneath the building hit by the wreckage of the space colony, they all of a sudden have more pressing matters to attend to.

Not only does Kira get of Ben's case, he allows him to return to Hallow Bastion for a weekend! It's not just for relaxation, sadly. Ben finds out it's because his parents requested Ben return home for his Grandmothers funeral. As sad as the occasion is, Ben then sees a bright spot for the sad time, for it also allows him to keep his promise to Lacus and make her birthday after all! Now that Lisa was found out to be the lying pain loving Larxene, Ben is set to do whatever it takes to win the heart of his long time friend, even with the giant obstacle that is Brad Fowltror .

Ben has a plan that, with the help of his smooth cousin Max, to win Lacus' heart, and gets Max to agree to come with him to the party. When the duo and Moz do arrive at Lacus 's family manor, by lake Sabou, Ben is glad to see he is still welcomed to the party, err that is after proving to the family's security battle android KOS-MOS that he and Max are not hostile.

Even with this, things seem to head into a nice night. But, things are never easy for our hero. Unknown to Ben at this time, Organization XIII has finally found out from Larxene that Lacus has the Blue Eyes Dragon sealed within her body, and their leader Xemnas commands that she is brought before him!

He sends the gambling magical Luxord to get the job done. And just to make sure the odds are stacked in his favor, the elite dark Enji hires several bounty hunters to insure nothing stops him! Will Luxord's bad timing ruin Ben's chance of winning Lacus over Brad? Or with Max there, is there nothing to worry about? To find out don't miss, **_Chapter 74: Beating the Odds, Raising the Stakes of the Heart_**. Till next time.


	13. C 68: The High Stakes Of the Heart

**_Chapter 74: Fighting the Odds, The High Stakes Of the_** **_Heart_**

Last time, on Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben was at last reunited with his cousin Max, in the middle of the tense battle between the determined " nightmare of Solomon", Ace pilot Anavel Gato in his anti Enji mobile armor, the Neue Zeil. Max took little time to show his skills were not just great in Ben's mind, as he not only soon beat the machine with ease, but also Tarkin's supposed best creation, the Cyber End Dragon, right after!

Meanwhile, Ben had his own trouble, when he and the others found out that the crazy dark Enji Ravxen had been "invited" by Char and Tarkin to insure Zeon's success! The foe was as diabolic as ever in his attack, but our Star Warrior was ready for him this time.

While Ravxen was as brutal as ever in his magical assault, with Ben's Bankai powers, the masked villain could no longer dismiss Ben as a joke. However, it seemed that all this would lead to would be to cause Ravxen to fight even harder and deadlier! However, before he could unleash the depths of his dark power, something caused him to pause his onslaught, the near collision of the space colony Juluis Seven!

Not wanting to ruin what he was fighting for, Ravxen left Ben to be crushed. However, Ben was not willing to lie down in defeat, and Max agreed with him! The two cousins used all their power into a combined energy beam that, along with Geno-Wyrmmon's attack, was powerful enough to blast the abounded space colony to bits and save the planet!

Err, well except for one of the military buildings that got hit by the wreckage. But, in any case, this proved to be good news for Ben and everyone who lived on that world, and bad news for Char and his fleet! As all of this was going on the "Red Comet" had been in a duel in his powerful Sazabi mobile suit against his rival Amuro Ray in his Nu Gundam, in order to settle the grudge grown between the two during the war.

Even though Char was annoyed that his plan failed he was still ready to press on, that is until Kira showed up in his Strike Freedom! Rather than fighting against Char in his suit, Kira used his vast and powerful magic and used his total hypnoses spell on Char to make the Zeon fighter think he was seeing the image of his dead lover!

Taking advantage of the hidden weakness of Char's heart, Kira was ready to crush him. However, thanks to the sacrifice of one of Char's loyal soldiers, Gyunei Guss Char was able to escape with what remained of his fleet with Tarkin, much to Kira's dismay.

However, if it was not a total victory, Ben still felt victorious. And now that he was reunited with Max, even though he still had to put up with Kira's extremely demanding training, he felt like things were looking up. Little does he know that during the confusion, Ravxen did not escape empty handed.

It seems the crash also allowed him to find the last of the Key Fragments! With the revival of the ultimate dark god Chaos Zannacross Necron coming even closer to a dreaded reality, will even Max's sudden return be enough to prevent darkness from consuming all" Thinking about it won't get anywhere, so it's time to begin!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins when right after the Zeon fleet retreated, Kira warped right to where the great new power level was, to see who it was for himself. And we now go back to that moment. Ben, Max, and Hiryuumon see Kira step out of the cockpit of the Strike Freedom. As he does, Ben can tell right away that Kira is not as excited as he is to see Max has returned. Kira then uses a float spell to levitate himself down to the ground. He walks over to Max and takes a good look to make sure it's him.

Max just chuckles from this and playfully says,"Well Kira, long time no see. I see you moved up far since last time, very far."

Kira then remains as expressionless as ever before he responds with a casual," Max Bruder. So, you're alive after all."

Max salutes Kira and wryly responds with, "But of course. What, you think the mission you sent me on would really be something I could not handle?"

Kira just looks down at the floor and has eyes look coolly at his former comrade before he sardonically remarks with," My, as confident as ever. Some people never change."

Ben then grins and says," Hey, looks like even you can't expect everything, Commandant. Well, unless you were just covering for his status."

He gets nervous when Kira looks at him sharply and his commander lashes out with a ice cold,"Watch your mouth, apprentice, you're in no position to get cocky after your performance just now."

This alarms Ben and he says," What are you talking about? I did what I was supposed to do. I defended this planet from anyone who tried to attack, and me, Max, and Hiryuumon even blew up the space colony to save this world! Huh?"

Ben stops his speech when he sees Kira's magic energy surround him and press Ben down with its pressure! The Enji with the cape has his eyes look like furious portals as he then says, "You foolish simpleton. Like always, you have no idea of the bigger picture! The planet may have been saved, but we gained nothing from it! Furthermore, your carelessness about where you blasted the space colony damaged one of our most important buildings here! If you ever want to be a true hero, like you claim, you can only do it by stopping acting so pathetically! I guess we will have to work even harder on stamping out your deficiency."

Max raises his own magic pressure to cancel out Kira's and break Ben free of his hold. He then sighs and says, "Well Kira, I see you still have problems figuring out your priorities."

This causes Kira to glare at Max and he says, "You may or may not be aware, Max. But Ben is now my apprentice. And I don't need anyone else telling me how to train a warrior."

Max just shrugs and says," A master that treats a student like a slave is not a very good teacher. Just saying. "

Kira then laughs and emits a dry," Oh please. What's most important of all is results. As long as one is molded into what he is needed to become, then the rest is irrelevant."

Max cracks his neck before in a deadpan manner his retort is,"Good point, except that that kind of thinking tends to not do so well for the mind of said person. In fact, the only thing that seems to do, is drive a man crazy. Come on man, you keep saying you know things so you out of anyone should know that there are better ways to train people then to make them keep going harder and harder till they pop!"

Kira then narrows his eyes to produce such a sharp look it almost seems like it could cut someone before he says,"To bring about great things, the price always requires a sacrifice. But how would you know, Max? After all, oh? "

Just as Kira is about to go on, he sees one of his men go up to him and salute him before saying," Commandant, forgive me, but I think you will want to see this. It seems the impact of the space colony wreckage has damaged our replica generators."

This puzzles Ben and he says," Replica generators? What is that?"

For once, Kira seems like he did not expect something and swiftly says," They are not your concern. Hold on, I will be there at once."

Not even bothering to reprimanded Ben, Kira flash steps to where the "ground zero" of the impact was. A curious Ben does the same and is followed by Max and his Digimon pal. It's only a minute until the group sees the crater. But it's not that which is having everyone being so shocked.

It's what's underneath it. As Ben sees Firion General Bright and others looking down into the giant hole and looks down himself.

Inside he can see what seems to be a damaged dome shaped research lab with its roof blasted open from the impact.

Ben then sees what seems to be a giant conveyer belt of tubes and other fancy technology that Ben does not even know what he sees. But he does notice the Titans' symbol on the lab, and sees Salvation soldiers already repairing the damage! Firion looks aghast before he then says," What kind of place is this? Are those are own soldiers?"

Max then chuckles and casually throws in, "That's funny, its almost looks like it's a place to clone solders. Kira, care to fill me in? Sounds like that grand idea you liked to talk about when we were a squad. What was it again, your dream of a perfect and loyal grand clone army?"

As everyone is turning their heads to Max, from the left, Dist is coming by, still in his hover chair and says, "Oh my, what is all the fuss about? From the looks of it, you have all seen ghosts or something. OH, looking at my lab, huh? Well, as much as I like attention to my work, you're all embarrassing me!"

Ben turns to Dist and says," So, you're saying this is your lab, Dist? It looks like you're cloning soldiers in there. But, that's illegal, right?"

Dist just scowls and responds with a amused," Oh, don't be silly. First of all, the term is replica, not cloning. And second of all, oh?"

Dist sees Kira look at him with murderous intent in his eyes and he has a sweat drop form anime style, before saying," Err, but I think you're all a little confused here. It's not a replica soldier lab down there. Oh no, that ended with my God-General days. No, this is just a place to heal soldiers. Those tubes are to heal the Salvation unit, see? It's nothing to make a fuss about."

Firion's comrade Leon looks down and says,"Oh, really? But we already have a medical center."

Kira then goes up to Leon and says," Ah, but you see, this is the emergency back up center that can be warped to from anywhere on the planet. It's always handy to have an alternative route for unforeseen occasions. Now then, I think the people trapped in damaged buildings around here would not like their rescuers wasting time gawking on simple military chambers. We all have lives to save. Ben Auro? Would you be so kind as to report back to the Eternal Justice?

That Zeon warrior you captured, Vent, I believe. Even if he is not as high on the ladder as Char, he might have some useful information, so I am going to interrogate him." Ben remembers Vent is still knocked out from when he almost killed him in his ZX Bio metal and says," Ah, right, of course, Commandant. So Max, mind coming with us? We could get some food. As hungry as I am, even the Titan's meal plan sounds like gourmet dining at this point."

Max smiles and says,"Ah, sounds good to me. Always better to have a full stomach, I say."

Ben then turns to Firion and chips out a curious, "Hey, Firion, you and your pals want to have a victory meal with us?"

Firion shakes his head and responds with," I appreciate your offer, but I must decline. We must attend to matters before we can return to the Enji temple ourselves. But, I thank both you and your cousin for today's help.

I doubt we could have avoided the impact if not for you and Max's power. Both of you truly are befitting of the title of chosen warriors. And I am ashamed I did not remember you, Max."

Max laughs and playfully retorts with, "Oh, don't think too much about it. After all, I was trying to keep my name a low profile so I could retain my cover. Still, I did not mind kicking idiot's butts; I have been undercover for too long."

Hiryuumon then hears his tummy growling and he says, "Err, I don't mean to be rude boss, but can we go eat now? I never had any breakfast!"

Ben pats his Digimon pal on the back and says," Sure pal, just do me a favor and pick up that Vent guy, okay? Well, Firion, good luck, and see you later."

He waves, and so does Max, before they go back to Kira's ship. When they do, Kira looks on and quietly muses ,"Looks like I will have to modify my plans just a little. With him hanging around, things could get complicated. Oh, what is it now, Firion? Did I not issue the command to look for survivors?"

He sees Firion and his friends all looking at him and the Enji Captain says,"Kira, do you really think we will expect that this underground lab being another healing center? Come on; don't think you can fool us so easily."

Kira looks annoyed and interjects with," I am sad to see you cannot trust my judgment, Firion, but I assure you, it's what I say it is. So, must we continue to waste both of our times?"

Bright then says," If this was just another military base, then how come it's not in me, a Lylat General's databanks?"

Kira just says," There are things that people at your levels do not need to be informed of. Just listen to your superior and forget about it."

This makes Firion mad and he says," Kira! You may be both the son of the grand master, one of the most powerful Enji, and the head of the Titan's Special forces. But, even, so everyone has been getting fed up with you acting above everyone else."

Kira looks at everyone around him, and he sighs, before turning his back to them and walking to the hole and saying, "Ah, but while I don't mean to be smug, I think it's fair to say my skills have surpassed all others of this dimension. It's not just because fate said so, I demanded it out of myself.

For only the best can be the one to lead the universe to the path of true justice and order. But, it's clear by now that most people can't understand what measures it will take. Here, if you're still all having trouble understanding what I am talking about, look here."

Kira then raises his blade into the air and a confused Firion says, "What are you talking about, Kira, you're not making any, GUH!"

Before he can finish, all of a sudden, a flash of light breaks out of Kira's sword that blinds everyone around him! When the light clears, everyone is dazed and Firion staggers before he says, "Arg, my head. It feels like I had a ton of bricks fall on it, at the least. Huh, Kira? What is going on, what happened to the battle? What the, what happened to the building?"

Kira then smiles and puts his sword away, before plainly saying, "Ah, I am glad to see you all are alright. Before retreating, that scofflaw Char dropped a bomb on this building."

Bright then looks at the ruined building, but only sees wreckage! It seems what Kira did was wipe out their memories of seeing the lab and using his hypnosis powers to create an illusion that there is no hole! Kira then clears his throat and strongly states, "You all must be tired from the hard battle today. Go and get some rest that you deserve. I believe I sense both Ezan and Tosen reporting from protecting the south city. Would you mind filling them in on the details?"

Bright then says,"Sure, I have no problems with it."

Kira then swiftly responds with,"Fine, then you are all dismissed."

He salutes them and they do the same. When he sees they are all gone, he uses his magic to really seal the hole! Dist, who was not affected by Kira's mind wipe and hypnoses, spells from his self-powered barrier around his hover chair. He sighs and wryly says, " Well Commandant, that was quite the close one. The cat was almost out of the bag. You do know this could have been avoided if you lured Char's little feet to the other side of the world, right?"

Kira then glares at Dist and darkly responds with, "No, it would have been avoided if you had finished completing the transfer of data to my ship's memory. But, I only blame my self for expecting too much. In the end it's not anything to worry about. All evidence of anything "unlawful" has been erased from their minds."

Dist then says,"You know it would be a lot more easy if I did not have to worry about being found out by your daddy. This Lylat King sounds like a fool who is too afraid of true power."

Kira looks dismissive before he responds with," King Atem has noble attentions, but he is not ready to do what must be done. It matters not. The time is soon coming, when I will be able to make the position to make the reformations needed to shape things to the best they can be. Now, let's clean up, I have a prisoner who needs to be taught a lesson. Ah, today went mostly as planned.

Even Max's unexpected return does not change the grand scheme of things. After all, he is in no position to challenge me. The only unexpected factor was the arrival of that deranged dark Enji. But no matter. Soon I will have the power, to wipe out all disruptive factors."

Dist flies off to somewhere. As he does, Kira begins to hover to the Eternal Justice, and as he does, little does he know that the Nu Gundam is watching in the distant sky!

It seems Amuro saw the lab using his mobile suits in-depth sensors, and was immune to the flash by being too far away. However, he knows he is in no position to question Kira alone and just resumes his flight patterns to avert being suspected. He thinks to himself, "_ Kira, maybe as much as I hate to admit it, Char was on to something._"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the mysterious elite dark Enji of Organization XIII in their secret Asteroid base, Larxene had fought Ben around two weeks now. It's only just now that she and Marluxia have returned.

As soon as the two arrived, they were summoned so the Superior, Xemnas, could get a direct briefing from Larxene about just what secret information she discovered with her time spying as Lisa.

As the two enter the giant white throne room, they see most of the other members warping into the area as well. Warping in columns of darkness, come the members named, _Saix, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexon, Xaldin, Axel, Demyx_, and of course, Xemnas.

As the two take of their hoods, Axel is the first to greet the two other red haired member says, " Well, looks like miss shock therapy has at last returned to us. So, you could not play at being nice, huh, Larxene? Hey!"

Just as Axel is laughing, he sees a bolt of lighting heading his way, and ducks to avoid it, as it blasts part of his seat! The blond women has electricity crackle from her fingers as she walks over to her seat and says, "Watch your greetings, hot head, otherwise you might find yourself regretting it. This causes Demyx to laugh and he says," Man Axel, way to give a girl some credit! You're just jealous because she was able to play enough of a smooth tune to fool those Enji pinheads for a year!"

Axel looks at Demyx and snarly snaps back with, "Oh please, it's not exactly gold medal material to fool those idiots, though I will admit that it's hard to say no for someone so good at playing with hearts. I am surprised that Ben Auro let you get away when he found out just how badly you tricked him. As naive as he is, the kid can pack a punch, and is not above cheap shots."

The female dark Enji just twirls her hair and says," Oh, please. He can be as strong as he wants, but he can never be a man enough to handle me! Then again, no man is enough to handle me."

This causes Saix to stand and say, "Enough of this idle banter, it's time to begin this meeting. Larxene, it's clear to see that you have returned with your life intact. However, this also means that you blew your cover as Lisa Alster, before you were supposed to.

I hope you have good reason for your rash actions, since you left without critically damaging the Enji or taking out Ben Auro."

Larxene just shrugs and says," Not much I could have done, the Enji were sniffing around to figure out who let the capital planet's shields down during Xehamaru's big bust. I thought I might as well try and take what I could. And it's not like I left empty handed. Even if I did not complete all of what I was ordered to do, I was still able to find some information that you boys might just be excited to hear."

This causes Xaldin to get annoyed and he says, "I would hope so, we waited long enough. I am curious as to why we had to wait this long. Your cover was blown two weeks ago, yet you two have just returned today. What delays could have befallen you two powerful warriors of the dark side? I hope it was not to test our patience."

Marluxia rises from his seat and says," I apologize for the delay, but I assure you it was not out of disrespect. It seems the Enji were alerted to our presence sooner than I believed they were capable of. They sent ships to follow our warping from Neo Arcadia.

In order to make sure the Lylat Kingdom was not aware of our secret base, we led them to Zeon territory and let my father get the Enji "Hounds" off our trail. Then since our second base, "Castle Oblivion" was closer, we went there first to make sure our path was clear."

This causes Zexion to reacts with a skeptical," Oh, really? Odd that we were not aware of this, why did you not contact us from there? "

Hearing this, Vexen clears his throat and says, "Well, they did. I was there at the time, and they notified me."

Even though the long haired villain's face remains emotionless, this causes Saix to get annoyed, and he says," Vexen, I know you tend to be deep in your research and forget things. However, this is not acceptable!"

Vexen gets mad himself and says," It's not my duty to inform others of failed missions! And, besides, I was busy completing extracting the power of Leviaus. Despite it being a stupid beast, it's quite stubborn. However, I can gladly say his transformation into a weapon of unparalleled power is almost completed. Now, if only the other ones would not be so stubborn."

This causes Larxene to giggle and she playfully says," You might not have to wait too much longer to get your chilly hands on one of them, Vexen. You see, one of the things I found out while spying, was the location of the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

This gets the attention of everyone, and, for the first time, Xemnas rises from his throne and says, "Larxene, are you positive? I do not approve of hunches and theories."

She then giggles before she deviously responds with,"Oh, more than positive, I saw it with my own two eyes. It's not too much of a wonder why we never found that celestial dragon anywhere. It's because it seems Vexen was right with his theories, for once!

That's right, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is sealed within one of the Enji, and that Enji is Lacus Raystar!"

This causes Xemnas to say, "Lacus Raystar, the Enji that is part of the noble Raystar family. Ah, it all becomes clear now. How fitting for the Enji to burden one of their own with such power. She must be suffering, having to deal with that kind of power. I believe it's time we relieve her of such a struggle. Ah, and once we do, the time of our ascension will be coming ever closer."

Axel then grins before he eagerly says," So, who wants to do some capturing? Arg, after how much a pain it was to knock out that over-sized over- powered sea punk, I can't say I am looking forward to doing that again."

Zexion then shrugs before responding with" Ravxen might be the ideal choice. His powers will give him no problems with such a task. In fact, I bet he would enjoy it. Where is he, anyway? He went off to do that task Tarkin asked us to help out in, but has not reported back."

Xemnas then throws his weight in with" It's not something to be worried about. Before he departed, he informed me there was something he wanted to tie up. I allowed that, for as erratic as his actions can be, he always seems to get the job done.

In any case, as powerful as Ravxen can be, he is not the best at remembering to bring targets in alive. No, we have to bring Lacus Raystar here alive so we can extract the Dragon from her heart. Otherwise it could die with her."

Luxord rises and says," It sounds like a dangerous wager to make, however, not so dangerous that I can not handle it. I think I can beat the odds and roll up a plan."

Larxene then laughs and says," Better not misplace your bet. That obnoxious Brad Fowltror sticks to her like glue. As much of a moron he is, he is a moron that can shatter you with one punch."

Luxord takes out a deck of cards and strongly says, "Don't think of me as a chump. I will make it so that this gambit is one sided."

Xigbar then eagerly adds," Sounds like this game is going to be fun. Sure you don't want a second player, to insure the odds?"

Luxord then says,"Thanks, but no thanks. This is to capture, not to kill, and our energy might be sensed, even if hidden, if we go too many at a time. I will roll from some outside die."

Xemnas then says," Whatever you do, make sure it's done right. We can not afford carelessness. Not taking things seriously will give you the same end as Lexaeus. Yes, the pieces are lining themselves into alignment. Lacus Raystar, Ezan Zeon, Ben Auro. These three are the key players Grand Master Myers and his son Kira are playing to be the Key to their fates. And I have my own key."

Larxene then sultry responds with,"Oh, don't worry about Benny boy. His heart is too fragile to really be man enough to stop us. I bet he will crack under pressure."

Xemnas then clutches his fist and says," Perhaps, but we must tread carefully. Even a weak heart can have a strong light awake from it to shine a path through darkness. I think the time is soon coming, when I see for myself, just how much light dwells within the celestial ones chosen warrior myself. Yes, but for now, let's focus on the task at hand. Luxord, for your sake, do not fail your mission."

* * *

Luxord bows and opens a portal of darkness to begin his task. As the Dark Enji then go over their next plan, let's go back to Ben. We fast forward just a bit. After successfully saving another world, it was only a few hours later before Kira ordered everyone to return back to the Titan's space base.

With Max's mission apparently over, he asked if he could return too, and to Ben's amazement, Kira agreed. As the ship blasted through hyper space, Ben took the time to first eat, but then tell Max all he has been through since he joined the Enji Knights.

Between him describing all the new friends and foes he met, getting Max and Hiryuumon to know each other, and asking Max what he was up to, it was enough to last the whole trip!

We then go to the point of time when the ship has exited hyper space, and Ben happens to see they are heading to the moon of Corneria.

Although Ben is not excited to head back to that unfriendly place, he knows that things will be better now that Max has his back. However, just as he is about to ask just what Max plans to do in the order, now he hears an announcement for all Enji Knights to head to the command deck. Ben does such with his Digimon pal and finds Max, Kira, Bask, Tosen and Ezan all there as well. Not sure what to expect, he just waits in line and a few moments later Kira checks the monitor and says, "I called you here because there is going to be a few changes to the plan. Ben Auro, you are to return to Hallow Bastion for the weekend."

A puzzled Ben is not sure if this is one of Kira's mind games and cautiously says, " Err, really? Are you just trying to get me to say yes, so you have an excuse to punish me again?"

Kira just presses a button and says, "As amusing as that would be, not this time. It seems Grand Master Myers has requested you be allowed to return for the weekend. Apparently your family was sending many messages to ask if you could return for your grandmother's funeral."

Ben then winces before he somberly responds with, "Oh, right! With all that's been going on, I almost forgot about her dying. Good thing I did not miss it."

Kira looks indifferent before his responds is," Yes, to keep my father and the others from nagging more about treating you with decency, I will allow you the weekend off. But if you're not at the docking bay of Hallow Bastion at 7:00 am Monday morning, I assure you, it will be something you regret for a while."

Ben gulps before he reacts with,"Don't worry, I won't make that mistake. So, how long until the ship will be at the Enji castle?"

Kira just smirks and dryly retorts with," Oh, please. You expect me to waste my time personally dropping you of? You forget your place. I do have a transport shuttle waiting. Do try and not waste time. Until then, you are dismissed, apprentice."

Ben then salutes before his reaction is," Thank you, Commandant Kira, I do appreciate this generosity. So Ezan, are you going to go back too?"

His rival just responds with a callous," Meh, unlike you, I don't waste time with such trivial things. If you continue to let your family ties bound you down, then you will never be able to reach your true potential, and then I will show just how much a superior warrior I am to you."

Ben just rolls his eyes and mutters," Give me a break, Ezan. You can't just think of your own family as meaningless. I bet even you like your family even a little bit."

Ezan just turns around and says," Tsk, we are warriors of light, Ben Auro. You seem to forget that our home is battle, and our company is fighting. Huh?"

Ezan is shocked to hear Max laugh and respond with a amused, "Ah, so this is the guy you were talking about, huh, Ben?"

Ezan pauses for a moment and then says to Max, "So, your Ben's cousin. The instinctive genius fighter Max Bruder, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I was beginning to wonder if your existence was just a fabrication."

Max then forms a half loped grin as he strongly says," Oh I know Ben likes to tell stories, but this one is no fantasy! Ah, I can tell even when you're not battle ready, your power is strong. No wonder you're able to keep Ben on his toes as his rival."

Ezan sighs before he responds with," Oh, I suppose so. He is a decent challenge, even if his fighting style is full of holes that are only filled by the celestial blade he wields. I see that he got his lack of understanding the weight of his position from you, Huh? Hey what the?"

When Ezan was talking, he closed his eyes for a second. And when he opened them, he is shocked to see Max holding his own Soul Eater sword!

Max then whistles before casually going on with,"Ah, nice sword! It's as sharp and as tough as I expect from someone from the Kaiba family. And I see, like Kira, you're as cold as your sword. Word of advice kid, its good to be a professional soldier and all that. But if your life becomes nothing but a soldier, then you're not really living, just living someone else's life."

Ezan is still shocked that Max was fast enough to take his own sword out, without him realizing it and he looks mortified, "Impossible, even with the Sharingan, I was not able to detect him at all? Bah, in any case, while I appreciate your sagely advise, I don't need advice on my living style, thank you very much. Now, I don't like being mocked, so if you would just politely return my, what the?"

Before he finishes talking, in a blink of an eye, his blade is back in its sheath and Max is saying,"Alright, it's cool. Well Ben, I am going to go to the shuttle now. Later, everyone."

Max waves and exits out the door. Ben looks at Ezan and sees the silver haired male get annoyed and lash out a frosty, "Humph, don't give me that look. With that speed he could have slashed you so many times you would be dead before your head even fell off it's neck! But, I do see why you admire him. Now then, I have other matters to attend to. Enjoy your time off."

Ezan leaves and Ben soon does the same. When Bask sees that it's just he, Kira, and Tosen he says to Kira, "Commandant, are you sure it's wise to just let Max go like this? I thought he was supposed to be dead? Since he is alive, our goals are in jeopardy! Should I have my men keep an eye on him?"

Kira closes his eyes and flatly responds with," Don't bother, Bask; Max knows what he is risking by coming out in the open.

But, he also knows he can't challenge me directly. However, he also knows that I can't just cut to the matter without raising a lot of noise. It's okay, I will play his game for now. It's not like he can really amount to anything more than a nuisances in my plans. Tosen? I want you to monitor all ships entering the capital planet for the weekend. I want to see just what Max thinks he can get away with."

Tosen bows and says," It will be done, Kira."

Kira sees his follower storm off before he says," Ah, good, now with that settled, Bask get Ocelot on line. It's time to see how much that Vent fool knows, and how patriotic he truly is."

As Kira exits the room, we move forward to Ben.

* * *

Without delay, Ben, Hiryuumon, and Max enter one of the battle crusher's transport shuttles. Max looks at the planet and says,"Hey, it's been so long, I almost forgot I had a home."

Ben then grins and says," Hah , yeah, I bet your parents are even more worried about you than mine are. Oh great, now I have to explain to my mom why I haven't called in the past two weeks.

Still, I am glad I got a break, even if it's for a funeral. Kira is good at pushing to the breaking point. A weekend of rest will get me a good chance to recover and, wait, weekend. Quick, what day is it!"

Max just shakes his head and says, "Friday afternoon. Why, a new hologram game coming out?"

Ben gets excited and says," No, even better. Tomorrow is Lacus' birthday. And now I can make it, like I promised! I was worried that Kira would make me miss out. But now I can make her party after all!"

Max then chuckles and says," Ah, still fixated on Lacus, huh? Looks like fate is throwing you a bone, though. Hold on, what about that boyfriend you were going on about? That" arrogant obnoxious muscle head" Brad Fowltror? Don't you think that might be just a little of a problem?"

Just hearing Brad's name gets Ben's blood boiling and he passionately reacts with, "No, I did not forget about him. But, he is horrible for her. I don't know what Brad did to get her to like him. But I just know it's a mistake or a deception. This party is my start to prove to Lacus that I can be just as worthy of her heart as Brad is.

Yeah, I know its sounds like something out one of those wacky love movies. But, it's just that after the whole thing with Lisa, I realized that I was just fooling my self. Lacus, I always loved her and I wish I could find a way to get her to see me the same way."

This causes Max to laugh and he says,"Ah, Ben you crack me up. Still, it's too painful to see you make a fool of yourself in front of your dream girl. Sigh; guess I have no choice but to tag along and prop up my cousin for something other than a broken heart. But, you think Lacus would get mad if she had an unexpected guest?"

Ben then laughs at this before eagerly reacting with ," Oh please, Max don't be modest. You were always the center of the party. Err, at least at that last crazy High school dance you got me to go to. Even at a lame party like that, you got everyone to cheer you on and give you their numbers, and you did not even go there! Heh, but anyway I am sure Lacus will be happy to see you again and that's the best reason of the bunch."

Max then says, "Alright then, we are set! This weekend is going to be one crazy and fun reunion! Err, accept for the funeral. Ah, looks like this shuttle is fast, we are already at the reentry point."

* * *

Max is correct and the trio prepares to descend back to the world that is the two cousins' home. The process is as smooth a expected from a Titan's class shuttle and soon enough it's not long before Ben sees the giant and now familiar magic castle hidden in the mountains. As the shuttle enters its docking mode, Ben's Digimon pal looks at the window and says"Look boss! Seems like people are waiting for us! Hey, one of them looks like Cloud!"

Ben looks out and sees Hiryuumon is right. But not only is Ben's former squad leader waiting for him, but Tifa Lockheart and Vincent Valentine as well. To top it off, Ben's moogle pal Moz is also waiting for him. In fact, as soon as Ben exits the shuttle, he sees his small pal fly into his face and says,"Ben you're finally back, Kupo! I was so worried you would return looking completely different or something!"

Ben pets his pal and says," Come on, Moz, give me more credit than that. Hey, Cloud Sensei, Tifa, Vincent. Thanks for coming to see my return everyone."

Cloud smiles and says," It's nothing much, had nothing going on at the moment. Ben, I'm glad to see you have endured Kira's training so far."

Tifa then giggles and adds, "Oh Cloud, you don't need to act tough. He was worried about you the whole time, Ben, even if he did not say so directly. But, I was worried to since I heard Kira can, err be quite harsh with his methods."

Ben winces and laughs nervously before he wearily says,"Ha ha, boy the rumors were taking it lightly. But, if he thought he could break me into his idea of an ideal soldier, then he will find it's harder than he thinks."

Vincent then says," Being able to handle Kira's training is not something to treat lightly."

Ben then says," Ah, true. But still I am glad I got this little break. At least I have time to relax a little. Still, I wish it was under happier conditions."

Cloud then sighs before his responds is,"Ah, yes, your grandmother's funeral. I am sorry to hear about that. In fact, another transport ship is waiting for you, err right over there. Sorry we can't catch up more, but I guess your parents are excited to see you."

Ben frowns and says," Ah, sounds like my dad is as worried about time as usual, sigh he always rushes things. Well, I guess I should not keep them waiting."

Cloud then smiles and says," Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to go over Kira's values later. Oh? I see you had another passenger."

He is referring to Max walking out and taking a look around. Ben then smiles and says,

"Oh, of course, how could I forget? This is none other than my long talked about cousin Max Bruder! Max, here is Cloud Strife. The Enji Captain of squad 7 that I talked about and the guy who was training me for a year."

The three Enji are shocked to see Max in person and Max takes a look at the spiky haired warrior and takes out his hand and passionately says, "Cloud Strife, the guy who defeated that Sephiroth nut job? Ah, so you're the one making sure my cuz did not get too reckless and get himself killed. Glad to see you in person."

Cloud shakes Max's hand and says, "It's an honor to meet you too."

Max looks at cloud for a bit before he eagerly says," Ah, so you're a captain, huh? Man, I really have been here a while. Most of the guys I know are no longer here, heh, or maybe they are dead. Whatever, that's the cost of war I suppose. Well, I suppose we should not keep your family waiting."

Ben then looks around before he says, "Ah, so are Doug and James around?"

Cloud shrugs before his responds is," Sorry, they are both on missions now."

Ben looks disappointed and says," Ah, I see. Well we all have to do our duty, right? Oh well, maybe they will be back before I have to return."

Cloud then chuckles and coyly responds with," Yes, the two did not want to just wait in the moment."

Ben sighs before he responds with a let down, " Yeah, guess you're right. Well, time to say goodbye to Grandma one last, uh? What the, where did that come from?"

What Ben is talking about is a small hovering circle like robot with an odd face flying out of the shuttle! It looks at Ben and its eyes glow. Soon a small square comes out of the top, and a hologram of Dist comes out of it! Ben then says, "Dist? What kind of game is this? Bah, I guess he was the type for odd things like this. I hope this is not him yelling at me or leaving a message from Kira."

The image of Dist then says, "Hello mister Kira's current fixation. Forgive me for not having the time in person for this, but I am a busy bee with lots of work to do. I left this message because I remembered I wanted to give a message. Be a good little Enji and give Jade a message from me.

Tell him that I wanted to catch up with him, since we were such good friends that had a few differences.

This disk is the real message for Jade Curtis' eyes only. Now, don't be late, it's quite important. So long!"

His image fades and a disk is in its place. A confused Ben picks it up and says, "Err, that was odd. Kira knows how to have wacky guys working under him. Ah, better just take it, or it might blow up on me. Well, that's one more odd thing to take note of. Alright, things have been delayed enough. Time to return home. See you Sunday, everyone."

Hiryuumon then says," Ah, boss, can I stay here? I don't really know anyone in your home town."

Ben laughs and says," Ah, might as well, better than you eating something you're not supposed to at the funeral or Lacus' party."

Moz then flies around Ben and says," I guess I'll come instead, since I do know people there. Alright, let's get going, Kupo!"

Ben then pets Hiryuumon again and says," Alright, don't cause trouble for Cloud, but have a good time everyone!"

Ben runs off to the next shuttle that's for his hometown of Transford and Max nods to the Enji and walks off too. As they and Moz leave, Cloud crosses his arms and takes a deep breath before he says, "So, that's Max? Well, he seems to be the real deal. I never had seen Ben so proud of introducing someone."

Tifa then flicks her hair back and says,"I am shocked he is in fact real. To be honest, I was beginning to think Ben was just making him up, since we never saw him nor heard of him."

Vincent then sees the transport lift off and says,"Max Bruder, the "White Lightning", and one of Kira's squad mates in the elite cobra squad that used to exist.

Yes, it was supposed to be the top Enji Knights units of all. I did, do some looking into it. It was made up of Kira, Max, and Xehamaru. But something happened that split it apart. And this was before Xehamaru even went rough."

Cloud then says,"Well, we all know how Kira can be, and how secretive he is about his business. But, in any case, I am glad for Ben that he has returned. Ben seems so stressed out lately, and everyone needs to have people that they can depend on. Alright, let's see if the Grand Master and Aeris have returned to talking to King Atem yet."

* * *

They do just that, with Hiryuumon following them. We then fast forward to Ben, Max, and Moz landing at the port near Transford. As they land without problems, Ben sees his parents waiting for him. In fact, his mom's brother and overweight sister are there as well. He steps out first and his Mom at once smiles and runs over to hug him and says," Ben! I am so glad to see you again! You look so strong now! "

Ben smiles and says," Hey Mom, yup I am back again. Sorry I did not come back under better circumstances."

His mom gets teary eyed and says," Oh, its okay sweetheart. I know my mother was proud of you everyday. I am just grateful the Enji allowed you to return."

Ben then says," Ah, let's just say they know the importance of family. Well most of them."

His dad then finishes coffee and throws the cup away before saying,"What's the matter, son? The Enji are so high and mighty that they are annoyed letting their members get off for one of their owns sad occasions? Bah, typical organizations policies."

Ben then sighs and says," Don't talk about matters you don't understand, dad."

His dad gets mad and narrows his eyes before he sorely lashes back with,"Now, hold on. Don't talk to your father like this! I know what I am talking about! So, I hear you got promoted to a full Enji Knight, huh? How come I did not see any more money in your checks? You better not be being greedy and keeping that bonus boy. Even if you're an Enji Knight, you still are part of this family."

Ben looks bitter as he lashes back with, "Don't worry dad, thanks to you I never forget that."

His mom then gets tense before she quickly says," Oh dear, do we have to argue this now? Please, let's discuss a happier subject."

His dad gets annoyed and curses under his breath before he growls out,"Why do you always have to undermine my authority? I know it's your mother's funeral, but you still have no right to interfere with a father from lecturing his, what the? Max, is that you?"

Ben's family sees his cousin walk out of the shuttle and he casually waves before saying, "Hey everyone, what's up?"

Ben's dad is excited the most and says," Max? Well, I'll be, this is a good surprise for once! It's been ages since we heard from you, Max. Even your father was wondering what you were up to."

Max shrugs and coolly says "Ah, just the same old. Fighting the fight and all that. Like I told Ben, I have been spying deep in the Zeon territory for a while, so sorry for not being in contact Mister A."

Ben's dad just bellows out a laugh and puts his arm around Max while saying, "Ah, don't worry about it, Max, we all know you are fighting for all of us. Hey, Ben get the hover car ready, will you? And your Aunt just got here as well. Be agreeable and carry her bags."

Ben gets annoyed and says, "Hey! You got all excited form hearing about Max, but I have been fighting too! Did you forget, just a month or so ago I defeated the dark lord Xehamaru and was a major factor in saving this world and maybe the cosmos?"

His dad just groans and says," Oh, don't be a show off, Ben! You should take notes form your cousin and know how to act with grace like a real man!

Come on Max why don't you fill in your old uncle about your war stories?"

He then drags Max along with him down the stairs, and Ben's mom sees he is clearly annoyed at his father acting like that, she then walks over to him and says," Don't let your father make you think that your efforts are not appreciated. He brags about how proud he is to have a hero for a son everyday. However, it's just that none of us have heard from Max in years and he always felt bad he just vanished."

Ben sighs and says,"Yeah, I know, Mom. Hey, I was as excited as Dad was when I saw Max again. Still, ah never mind. I guess I can cut Dad some slack, with that new promotion he has at least he is working hard. "

Ben's mother sighs before she quickly responds with," Er, I forgot to tell you dear but your father in fact got demoted a few weeks ago. It seems his boss thought that after a bit it was clear your father did not have the needed components to keep up with such a position. Now, I know what your going to say but please don't bring it up with dad, he is rather bitter about it. Its no big deal really, I mean in all the years I worked I never got promoted either!

They are all just kissing up to the manager anyway, who cares if my supervisor is half my age, I have my pride, I don't need to be a show off who only got where she is because of her looks. After all the people at work all, never mind. Lets just go dear."

Ben just feels disgust building up in his heart before he just sighs and mumbles," So, you mouthed off to your boss again mom? Well, that's just, fine. Ugh, I should not have kept my hopes up about dad anyway, I guess its clear now, he will never change. Sigh, neither of you are ever going to change I guess. Ah, hey Uncle Kelsey. How's it going?"

* * *

As Ben catches up with his relatives, the night soon turns into a night of catching up. Since these events are not of too much importance, we will sum up the following segment.

The Saturday morning following this, Ben, Max, and his family all go to his mother's mother's funeral. As sad an event as it is, there is not to much to say. As nice as a person she was to Ben, she was not really a person who had much of a legacy or anything. Ben notes that besides him and his family only a few other old friends of his mother or his grandmother are there.

Most of his grandmother's friends were older than her, and most of them were already dead. After the standard, but nice reception, Ben is back at his house by lunchtime. When he gets back, as Max takes a nap, and Moz is getting "tickled" by his aunt he thinks about what he knew about his grandmother, while looking in his room for the present he long sought to give to Lacus.

As he then goes to search through the compact room of hopelessness that is his apartment's arctic, for what he thinks he thinks to himself. As he searches through the piles of old stuff, he thinks to himself and ponders,"_It's odd, I never really realized she died, until now. Grandma, her whole life she was nice to me. But, these last few years she was more dead than alive. Sigh, for those without magic or power there seems to be no advantage to old age._

_Wisdom? Not if your mind rots too. Now dad's mother is the only grandparent left. And she can't remember anything after a minute with the added plus of not being able to walk out of her room for over a year now. Good Grief, now that I think about, it besides Uncle Kelsey, most of my family is kind of on the lower end of the pyramid of important._

_Sigh, if only mom and dad were not such pushovers, or at least not so lazy._

_And the worse part is that they still are more successful than the rest of dad's family. But, I am not going to share their destiny, I will be a true hero, and not have to fade away and be forgotten in history as like the rest of my family. Oh, here it is!_

_AH found it! Good Dad or mom never threw it out. Alright, with this, just maybe I can open Lacus' eyes. Ah, better wake Max up. Sigh, he is as great a sleeper as he is a fighter._"

Ben does as such and returns to his room . He sees Max out cold and nudges him, and when that does not work he kicks him, only for Max to wake up with his sword drawn! As Ben jumps back, Max sees it's Ben and takes a deep breath before he says,"

Ah, sorry about that. All the time between the enemy lines makes me jumpy, I guess. So, I see you found what you're looking for? What is it, anyway?"

Ben has already used magic to wrap his birthday gift, but says," Oh, let's just say it's the best work of my high school hobby. Well, it getting time to go. Shall we be off?"

Max then yawns before he says," Ah, just give me a sec. Don't worry, I know how important it is to be on time to a lady's party. I just need to, huh?"

Max sees his cell phone equivalent ring and he sees a message. He then sighs and Ben says," Is something wrong?"

Max shrugs and answers with," No, it's nothing big. Just my old man, he must have heard from your dad that I am back and now he wants to talk. Sigh, now he wants to talk."

Ben looks curious and says," Oh, really? Hey, your dad did seem to be more fixated about his prized golden Chocobo farm than anything else. He does seem to have wacky priorities, from what I can see. Still, at least he is making some money, and he knows how to fix things from the way I saw your house last time. Sigh, my dad's so stubborn. He refuses to hire anyone to fix anything because he says it's a man's pride to fix his own place. Yet he has not fixed anything and let this place decay to a joke because he is too lazy and to stubborn to admit he has no idea what he is doing. For gods sake I had to chase away another Pikachu from the apartment today.

Sigh, it's the same with his work. He refuses to do anything anyway but his own, and then wonders why he never gets anywhere. Sigh, and when he sees no one respects him, he demands it out of me, even when there is not anything to respect. What a fool."

Max just gets Ben's head wrapped around his own shoulder and gives him a noogie before saying,"

Hey now, Ben don't be so harsh. Yeah, your dad's not the ideal man of the century. But even so, at least even if he is constantly nagging you, at least he still cares. There are plenty of worse guys out there."

Ben just looks resentful before he sighs and answers with,"Yeah, I guess. Still, its frustrating to think of how much harder things have been because of his actions. But, that's ok, I knew for years I had to take matters in to my own hands if I ever wanted to branch out form from what is expected from the Auro Family tree so to speak. Thankfully, at last it seems like its not just a fantasy. "

Max just chuckles and keenly says," I see you been working hard on that Ben. I knew you could do it man, you just had to charge in with gusto. Still, even I had to make sure I was not reading a joke blog when I heard Ben Auro was chosen by the angels to be the savior of the universes! Still, I knew being a hero was your dream, guess you really are hell bent on fallowing that through to the letter eh?"

Ben beams with happiness before he eagerly responds with," You bet Max. You out of anyone knows that being a hero was what kept me going through school, especially after Lacus left, double after you left. And, as unreal as it was to be chosen to save the universes, I really can't fail here so no matter what so I just have to keep going, no matter how much bad stuff gets thrown at me. A lot of the fighting as been tense to say the least, I lost count how many times I thought I was going to die. But, when I had to face what was at stake if I lost, and how many things I have not done yet, I just could not afford to lose.

Besides, as heavy as the task feels at times I know I can do it. If I had to do it alone maybe not, but I know that with you and my other friends nothing is going to stop us! Heh, after all that's how I beat Xehamaru even after everything he did. Oh right, Xehamaru was your friend. As insanely evil as he was I forgot he was your friend. Sorry he turned out that way Max. "

Max shocks Ben by just casually shrugging and responding with," No sweat Ben, you were just doing your job. Xehamaru and me were rather tight but if he lost it then that's just how it is. I did always had a feeling he could not hold it together if the pressure would get tight. Still did not think he would go all traitor. Guess he really could not just handle how things where. "

Max suddenly stands up and looks at Ben in the eye before he seriously says," So Ben, are you really happy being a Enji Knight? I never got to ask you if the reality was content with what you dreamed of. "

Ben pauses for a moment before he says," More or less. I mean, Kira really is trying to push me to the breaking point and its not quite fun being on the verge of death but you know, its making the cosmos a better place right? I wanted to make a difference, a real positive difference for the universes, and to become a person that everyone will at last respect. Its working more or less. Finally, people don't think I am trash, that I am a worthless nobody. I knew I could be a hero, glad everyone else can see it to."

Max grins and says," You don't need to tell me how you wanted to become a hero Cuz. Still, you still think you can only become respectable if your a Enji Knight eh Ben?"

Ben raises a eyebrow and says," Well, I don't think I have to tell you how I wanted to escape being who I was before I joined the Enji, a nobody. What you mean Max? "

Max closes his eyes and says," You think you can only have pride for yourself if your a Enji, that being part of the order was the only way you would not be a nobody? Heh, Ben you really are still , eh never mind, now is not the time. Anyway, I should take care of things , guess you should take care of things to right man?"

Ben sees Max open the window and pauses before he curiously says," So, you're going to meet your dad now? How are you going to know were to go, you have never been to what used to be the Raystar family's holiday manor, right?"

Max just gives Ben a thumps up and says,"Hey, remember who you are talking to? Finding things are one of my many specialties. Don't worry, it won't take long so go there without me and I will be there soon enough.

Alright, I am going now. Remember Ben, keep it cool and make sure not to blow your arrival. Back in a flash!"

Max jumps out of Ben's window and seems to flash step out of the area! Ben just chuckles and says, "Ah, Max is still the same guy, even after all the fighting. Sounds about right. Alright then Moz, what about we depart ourselves? Even using my power, we can't really afford to wait too long."

Moz was cleaning the room, but now flies up to Ben and says, "All set, Kupo! Oh, but, what about your mom? You told them, right? "

Ben sighs before he says ," A little bit, I am not sure she was paying attention. Come on let's let them know."

Ben then has his present in his hands and walks out of his room and to the front door, he then sees his parents and says,"Bye guys, I am off to Lacus' s birthday now. Be back later."

His dad is in the middle of gulping some wine down when he hears this and is shocked before he coughs and says," What! You can't just leave now! We are about to have the wake! And what is this party?"

Ben grits his teeth and says," Do you ever listen? I told Mom today, and I told her in the last message I sent before I left to train with Kira, do you ever pay attention? Besides, Lacus' birthday party is much more of a place I want to be, rather than hang out with for the second wake and be bored with your friends."

His dad then turns red with anger and reacts with a angry, "What? After all these years, you still won't stop thinking about Lacus? You have to stop this nonsense son; she and you are from different worlds! You are kidding yourself if you think you can really have a future with her. Things don't work like that son, this is not a fairy tale!"

Ben's mom goes up to her husband and says, "Don't be so harsh, Ben and Lacus seem to have gotten close now that they are both Enji Knights.

However, I must say, Ben, it might not be the best idea to pursue a relationship if we want to remain friends with the Raystar family. Besides, what happened to that boyfriend you were complaining about? Even if he is a lazy thug, she still is attracted to him. You must respect that if you truly are,"

Just then his dad yells," What did I say about talking when I am making a speech? Where was I again? Oh right, forget it Ben! You have to grow up and see things as they are! Your place is with your family now! I don't want you messing things up with our relationship to the Raystars. Hear me?"

Ben gets annoyed and grasps his fist tightly before he says, " I don't think someone who is drunk has any right to tell me to see things clearly! You, you don't understand anything, dad. You never could see anything past your own thick head. I am a true Enji Knight now, you can't treat me like a kid anymore."

This causes his dad to get right in front of him and blow up with a loud," ENOUGH! I am sick of the way you are talking to me, boy! I don't care if you're some glorious overpriced warrior of light now! You're still my son. You can think what you like but no matter how many reasons you can think of not to respect me but no matter what you think I am now the fact of the matter is I raised you and gave you food and shelter till you were eighteen! Your my son, no matter what the fact is that your my son and you WILL respect your father for what he did for you! That's right, no matter what the difference is in class or even ability between the two, a good child must obey his father's wishes! Now, you WILL respect my judgment!"

Ben then gets really mad from this, so mad his magic aura surrounds him and pushes his dad back! He then glares at his father and seethes out , "Do you ever know how to shut up!? Enough, you really expect me to respect your will? I have fought on many worlds by now and faced off against many forces of evil. I have been in many fights for my life, and have endured much pain and suffering. And I did not go through all this just to be bossed around by some lazy incompetent fool! Why should I listen to someone who in his whole life has not accomplished anything, why should I respect someone who is such a pathetic lazy hypocrite?"

Ben's dad then has veins form as he says,"I knew becoming an Enji would warp your senses! I knew I should never have let you go along with this. You think you can save the universe? I am not going to deny you did some good boy, but I don't care what some sword said your not the chosen savior Ben! Those Enji Masters can do your job, no one man can save the universes! You remember that saying boy, the one that says the Nail that sticks out is going to get smashed first? Even if you do survive, you're not going to be the one to end wars. Fighting is part of human nature, that will never change. All your going to do is end up dead, one way or another. Better to live a decent normal life, you get use to being content with what you have after a while Ben, if you just expect how things are.

Instead of chasing these foolish dreams, you should just come home and help me with my business!"

Ben then gets madder and madder and the owner of the Star Sword looks at his dad with pure disgust as he snaps out a angry," See, this is what makes me and Max far different than you! You may only have enough in you to float by with barley anything and delude yourself in to thinking that's ok, but I don't care if your my father I sure as hell am not the same as you! I told you I prove I am not you by going through with this, even if you can't see me being able to do it, that does not mean I am going to take that! Unlike you, I am not satisfied merely living in a life of mediocrity, to just be content with barley passable. I will never give up on my dreams, to become the one that saves the cosmos from the ultimate darkness! And when I am a true hero, I won't have to live in this joke of a house anymore!"

Ben's father just says, "Wake up, Ben! Dreamers and their talk might sound nice, but this is reality! We have to accept our reality, even if it's not what we want, because it's the only life we have!"

Ben then gets on his coat and coldly says," Maybe for you. But I will not just submit to destiny so easily. No matter what, I won't just accept what is given to me. Because, unlike you, I plan to amount to more than someone that amounts to nothing and will be forgotten by history the minute he dies! You really expect me to respect you, when all you do is be a hypocrite who always makes excuses to never do anything? No one else respects you, if you think I was ever going to keep respecting you just because your my father, then your even more deluded then I figured dad. Its because you and mom are so low in the totem pole, that between that and your genes becoming a Enji Knight was the only way I ever had a shot at being a somebody. I will live up to my destiny, no matter what it takes. Then among everything ill prove that I am nohing like you."

His dad is taken aback at just how much hate Ben has in his eyes and his mom gulps before she stammers out a shocked,"Ben, you should not say things like that."

Ben then just opens the door and does not even look back as he calmly says," Sorry for the angry outburst, Mom, but I won't let someone who is not willing to work for anything that requires effort to tell me what to do. I'll show you, that unlike most of this family. I will reach my goals. Now, good day, tell everyone I send my regards."

Ben flash steps out of the house and Moz just says, "Hey, don't forget I can't move that fast Ben! Sorry for that Miss and Mister Auro. I think Ben has just been under a lot of stress lately is nervous because of the party. Have a nice day, Kupo!"

Ben's moogle pal hurries to catch up with Ben and Ben's father just says, "Ben, he has grown up so fast, how am I supposed to keep him in line when he can fly off like that? Bah, at least Max knows the importance of family!"

Ben's mom then looks at a note she finds on the floor and says,"Well dear, it seems Max wrote a note at some point. It says here that he is meeting his father now and will be back later."

This causes Ben's dad to reply with a round of "Do'h!"

* * *

Now, with Ben's latest round of family matters ending with stormy weather, Ben then dashes off and uses his magic energy to move as fast as a train to his destination! Using his communicator for a map, and his own memory, Ben moves swiftly to where he remembered he and Lacus used to have fun. After a half hour of fast movement, Ben, with his gift, and Moz in his hands, arrives at the front gates of a white and yellow mansion in the top of a hill surrounded by a forest with the lake behind it.

If Ben's memory serves him correctly this is the Theed Palace, the royal palace surrounding the town of Sabo, the town for vacations in the planet of Corneria. Ben looks at the sign and is relieved to see that it still says Raystar residence!

Ben then says, "Ah, good, it's the right one. Ah, what does this say? No trespassers? Looks like guards are here usually, and that over there looks like this place has its own shield barrier! I guess mister Raystar is committed to keeping his family safe. Oh well, they must be at the party. I don't want to be rude, so here we go, err the sign in must be at the front doors, so on we go!"

Ben jumps over the gates and speeds to the front, as he closes in, he sees the lights are on and music can be heard. As he walks up, he says, " Ah, no doubt now there is a party going on. Ah, its time to do this, time to prove to Lacus I can be someone she can love, more than that Brad. Now, just have to find a way to have a minute alone with her. That might be hard if Brad brought along his "team" Oh? Is this the receptionist? That's odd I did not see anyone before. "

Ben looks in front of him and sees a tall woman in an odd white outfit with long blue hair and red eyes. She is just staring at him before she says, "Identify yourself, you do not have authorization to be here."

Ben gets nervous and says,"Err, guess that answers the security question. Sorry about that, I did not see anybody and thought it was open. Ah, I am here for the birthday party."

The woman just says," Only those who are programmed into my systems that have clearance are allowed to enter."

Ben then chuckles tensely before he says," Ah, that's right, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ben Auro, long time friend of Lacus Raystar. She told you I was coming, right?"

Ben sees the person just stand still with her eyes glowing and Moz says to Ben,"Maybe it's because you only said you might come, Kupo? Or maybe it's because you just walked in? Either way I think she is mad."

She then says," You are not one of those listed to have temporary permission. You must leave now, or you will be considered a threat."

Ben is shocked and says, "What? Are you sure? This has to be a mistake! Here, get Lacus and she will know!"

The woman then says," Hostility detected, removing threat!"

She then jumps into the air higher than Ben expected, and he dashes out of the way, just as the woman punches the ground, with such force that it causes a large crater! As Ben lands back on the ground, he says, "Err, that's not the response I was going for. She is strong though, but I don't sense any magic energy. Well, I guess that settles it, Moz, she is a robot or an android or something. Hey, stop trying to kill me! I keep telling you I am not up to trouble! I am even an Enji Knight, so look me up in your databanks or something!"

This causes the now clearly female android to stop for a moment and her eyes glow for a few seconds.

She then says,"Detecting larger amount of magic energy from target, raising threat level."

Ben gets annoyed and says, "Are you even listening to me? You're making an error or something! Look, please stop attacking me or you might find yourself in a few different places at this rate. Huh, uh oh."

Hearing this, Ben gulps and sees the figure somehow summon a large plasma chain gun from around her hand! Ben then hears her say, " No one that is not authorized to be here tonight will be allowed to pass, no exceptions, now shifting to aggressive removal policy."

Ben sees her gun start up and says, "Don't you think you're just acting a little extreme? Oh nuts, hang on tight, Moz!"

Since Ben does not want to destroy one of the Raystar's own bodyguards, he has no choice but to burst through the woman as she blasts at him. He darts around to try and position himself near the party, but his attacker is fast enough to keep him moving! At last he is close enough to the large front doors and he says," Alright! If I make it inside, maybe then whoever she is will back off! Now just have to, ah!"

Just as he is about to enter, he sees an energy blast heading his way and ducks to avoid having his nice clothes ruined! He then turns around and sees the attacker right in front of him, with her weapon pointed right at him!

She then says," I exist to protect the Raystar family from threats, you seem to be determined to stop me, and since you are not in my files you are a threat. Prepare to be terminated."

Ben then says, "Oh, come on, this is ridiculous! I keep telling you, this has to be a mistake! Just talk to anyone here and they will know me! Sigh, why does this always have to happen?"

Just as she is about to fire, all of a sudden, Ben hears a voice say,"_ KOS-MOS_! Stop at once! Priority command!"

Ben is relived to see the android stop in its tracks, and is even more relieved to see Lacus' older sister, Shion, walking up to them.

Ben then says," Shion! Finally someone I remember! I see this is your invention. Impressive work, though, I think its memory banks needs a little work."

Shion then sees Ben and smiles before saying,"Oh, hello there, Ben! Sorry for the rough greeting. Yes, she can be a little, let's say logical to the extreme. This here is my greatest creation, the "Kosmos Obey Strategically Multiple Operation Systems, or just Kos-Mos for short.

She is as strong as most Enji Knights, but we still are working on the little details. Sorry she almost killed you, but, I guess it's because you were not on the party list. Were you supposed to come tonight? Lacus did not say anything."

Ben sighs and says," Well, I did say I was going to be trained by Commandant Kira for a while, but I also promised to her I would make it to her birthday, no matter what. Well, I guess she heard about how extreme Kira can be and thought I would be too busy. But I made it, err the party is going on, right?"

Shion nods and plainly states," Don't worry, they are all in the grand hall. Go on right ahead, I am sure she will be happy to see you. Right now, it's mostly just family, and Brad, and his pals that are here."

Ben is puzzled and says, "Oh, really? Lacus did not invite anyone of her High School friends, or her friends from the Enji?"

Shion then looks up at a picture of the three sisters and responds with," After High School, Lacus did not keep in touch with most of her friends there, and she did not have many close ones anyway. She did tell me Captain Terra and her squad were busy this night. Oh well, this was supposed to be a private party, in any case. Don't worry, though, it's been a while, but you are still welcome. Kos-Mos? Put Ben Auro in to your data banks for people with clearance, understand?"

The android's eyes flash for a few second and Ben is then shocked to see her say, "I understand, Shion, welcome, Ben Auro. Please enjoy your stay." She then bows and a surprised Ben says, "Wow, talk about a turn around. Well, no harm done. And she is a pretty awesome creation. You really are a genius, Shion. Well, I'll be on my way now, the grand hall right? Oh wait! One more thing, do you remember my favorite cousin, Max?

If it's okay, he was going to come too, he should be here any minute now."

Shion is shocked and says," You mean, Max Bruder? The same cousin who saved Lacus during that attack at that resort? I see, of course he is welcome too. I will watch out for him, to make sure Kos-mos does not act rashly again."

"Ben then says," Thanks, see you in a bit! Come on, Moz, it's party time!"

Ben and his moogle companion walk off into the mansion. As he does, Shion says, "Well, he sure is a good sport. At least he has better manners than Brad and his crew. How dare Lacus let Brad off so easy for calling Kos-mos a clean up toy, and other things! Never mind, I will never understand her odd tastes."

As she then watches out for Max, Ben soon hears louder noise, and, after a bit, finds himself at the main hall! Ben sees he has finally made it to the right place. He sees Lacus' other sister, Sara, and Lacus' father, Erich .

He also sees the older woman that is Lacus 's mother, _Jane Raystar_.

The others are mostly other members of the family, random guests that Ben doesn't remember or know, servants, and, of course, Brad and his crew of Mondo, Jerid, CJ and the " Slate" .

Ben however is wondering were Lacus is when he says," Wow, not many others I know here, at least people that I want to talk to. I guess this really is mostly a private party, but then how did Brad worm in his gang? Sigh, must have begged Lacus, like always. Now, where do I put my, ah!"

Ben is caught off guard when Sara sees Ben and runs up to him while saying, "Ah Ben! So you did come! Finally, someone else to talk to!"

Ben smiles and says, "Hello, Sara, glad to see you, as always. Pardon my asking, but were is your sister? I find it odd that Lacus is not at her own birthday party."

Sara giggles and says," Oh, look who is so formal? Hehe, but anyway Lacus is just getting into her formal dress that mom picked out for her to present herself to the people here. Lacus and mom were arguing over it, but in the end, mom demanded Lacus impress the people coming here.

You're just in time, we were about to bring out the cake! Oh, you brought a present? Oh, how sweet! Here, put it over there! Hey, mom, dad, look who came!"

The youngest Raystar sister dragged Ben unwillingly over to her parents. Erich Raystar smiles and says,"Ah, Ben, so good of you to come."

Jane then hesitates before she gives a polite smile and says, "Yes, it's been years since I saw you dear. My, how you have grown! However, while it's nice and all, you were informed this was supposed to be a family only affair, weren't you? Not to be rude, but if we let everyone Lacus knows come, it could turn into quite the unsavory spectacle."

Erich then says, "Come now dear, don't be like that. Ben is one of her oldest friends, so it's okay, and it's not that he is not a man who's character is in doubt. Besides, since we let Brad bring his friends in, the bar for standards went out the window."

Jane then does that snide woman laugh and says," Oh, how harsh, dear. But I suppose your right. Well, now, in the end I am just trying to keep Lacus happy. Speaking of her, I best make sure she is ready. I am happy to see you again, Ben. Enjoy the party. Come along Sara, help get your sister out."

She walks off into the front stairway, as Sara waves, before coming with her mother.

Erich then says," Oh, I see you brought along a gift too?"

Ben gets nervous and responds with, "Yeah, well, I missed a lot of Lacus' birthdays, so I wanted to make up for it."

Erich just laughs and reacts with," Don't worry about it, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Now, I suppose I should say hello to my brother, before he has his face full of cake. Would you mind putting your present along with the pile?"

Ben nods and goes to the pile in question. After that simple task, Ben is finally relaxed, that is until he turns around and sees none other than Brad and his boys all up close!

Brad then says," Well, look who decided to show up after all, eh, boys? Think you're so great now you can show up late?"

Ben then says, "Well, I would have been here sooner, but the security seems to think of me as a trespasser. "

Brad's face flashes with anger, but then turns into a grin and says," Well, that's a shame. What's wrong, Star boy? Kira's training all ready worn you out so you quit and ran back to Lacus? Forget it!"

Moz then gets mad and says," That's not it at all. Kupo!Ben just came home for his own grandmother's funeral! And, since it was the same day, we came like Ben said he would, Kupo!"

This gets a laugh from Brad and his "homies" and the large CJ yells a rowdy , "Well look here, the puff ball has a temper, you know? Don't you know what respect is?"

Brad then says," Is it not obvious, CJ? The pet has the same warped view as his master. Don't expect us to cry a river, I don't do sympathy."

To Brad's surprise, Ben just looks bored and says, " Brad, don't you think you're not behaving in a way befitting the mood of the party? Why so tense? Is it because you're jealous my hard work is paying off and I am moving up, while you are still stuck in the same position you were a year ago? Although now it looks even worse for a guy to be a year long in the rookie position, especially in the disciplinary committee."

All of Brad's gang get annoyed and the Slate says," Oh no, he didn't!"

Brad just looks at the Slate and says to Ben," Well look at what we have here eh boys? Bah, seems your ego is swelling outside your brain! Maybe you need a pounding reminder of who is the best? I don't give a damn about your new powers, I'll smash through them like I did this time!"

Ben just sees the drinks and picks up a glass of milk while saying," Really now, Brad, not that I am more than willing to show you where you stand now, but that would kill the party atmosphere, don't you think? Brad then sees Ben sip his glass of milk and begins to wind up his fist before saying," Don't you get how it works by now?

The "Unstoppable Juggernaught "is the one that sets the mood wherever he goes! That's it, time to put a loser in his place! Huh?"

Just as Brad is about to cut loose, the lights dim and everyone hears a voice say, "Hello everyone. I am so grateful for all of you to come to my child's party. Yes, the elegant Duchess of the Nobel Raystar family, Lacus Raystar has become a great Enji Knight.

And tonight we celebrate the day she was brought to this world! And now, here she is!"

The curtains fall back and Ben sees Lacus, in a very gorgeous dress! In fact, it looks like one of the ones the Lacus from Gundam Seed wore, but without the pink hair. Lacus walks down the stairs, and Ben sees she is looking a little embarrassed.

Brad then looks excited before he whistles and yells," Oh yeah, my babe is as hot as always. See that, Ben? That's the look of a girl dressed befitting a king! And take a good look, because it's for my eyes only, what the? Hey, pay attention! Where is he? "

As Brad was talking, Ben ignored him and just went up to Lacus. As she walks down the stairs and sees everyone saying happy birthday, she then hears Ben say," Hey Lacus! Happy Birthday! Oh, and nice dress!"

She then turns to the side and sees Ben and smiles before warmly saying, "Oh, hey, Ben! I am so glad you could make it! Hehe, thanks for that. I was afraid dressing up would be tacky, but mother was adamant about it."

Ben winks and responds with a playful,"Oh, don't worry; it's your day so you can get away with showing off a little."

Lacus giggles and says," I suppose so. Ah, so I guess being here shows you endured Kira's training. How is it, are you managing?"

Ben says," Oh, it's not something I want to do again when I am done, but I will survive. No matter how grueling it was, I would never let it get in the way of my promises to you."

Lacus smiles and says," Thank you, Ben, I appreciate that. So, its seems all guests are accounted for now. Let's see just how large a cake father got this year."

Ben looks around and says,"Oh, well not everyone. That's odd, where is Max? He should be here by now."

Lacus is shocked and says," Max? You mean your cousin Max? He is coming here? But I thought he was in that top secret mission?"

Just as Ben is about to respond, they both hear a voice say from above, "That was true, but that was before I got an even more important mission, coming to this party!"

Ben then looks above and sees Max make a flashy entrance by jumping down from somewhere above and landing on one foot! He has flowers in his hands and he bows to Lacus and says, "Hey there Lacus. It's been a while, but I see you've grown into quite the woman. Happy Birthday."

Lacus beams with happiness at seeing Max and says," Max? It's really you? Wow, it's been so long! Thank you for coming all this way for my birthday, it means a lot to me."

She then takes Max's flowers, and he says, "Well, I did come back for other reasons, but this was on my to do list. Sorry for the late arrival, my dad and mom had a lot to yell about. Huh, what's that loud rumbling? "

The three turn around and see Brad stomping his way over there! Clearly annoyed at seeing Max, he snorts before gruffly saying, "Who the hell is this joker? Lacus, is this some boyfriend you never told me about? Answer me! Listen dude, your entrance was sweet, but it's no excuse to give my girl flowers when I am the only one who is privileged to do that! I don't know how long ago you and her were an item, but she is my girl now, got it!"

Ben just face-palms and Lacus sighs while Max looks confused. Lacus then says, "Cool down, Brad, it's something totally different. Brad, meet Ben's cousin Max."

Brad is taken aback and says," You're kidding, right? This guy has the same blood as Ben? Damn, must be distant relatives."

Max then chuckles before wryly saying," Ah, I see, so you're the one Ben talked about a lot. Brad Fowltror, correct?"

Max offers his hand and Brad then flexes his muscles, before shaking Max's hand, and answering with a brash, "The one and only! So, he was not making you up after all. That's right, I am the number one Enji and the most powerful man in the cosmos. So, I guess you must be half decent to be an Enji so long."

Max then responds with a coy," The most powerful man in the cosmos, you say? That's quite a strong statement. "

Brad then squeezes Max's hand and says, "Well, it's a good thing I can back it up, because nothing is strong enough to escape the Unstoppable Juggernaught's punch. Huh? To his horror, Max is able to squeeze harder and push his arm back as Ben's cousin strikes back with a sarcastic, "Really now? Because the thing is, I thought I had that title among the Enji Knights!"

As the two both begin to squeeze harder, the room begins to shake with their colliding magic energies! Finally, Lacus gets nervous and says, "Err, okay, Brad, I think you gave a long enough greeting." Brad at last break off and shakes his hand before saying," Bah, my arm fell asleep before, so don't think you could overpower me. Still, at least you seem like a smooth guy. I respect that. Come on, Lacus , it's time for the cake to meet its maker!"

He puts his arm around her and moves her to the cake. Max then chuckles and says," Hey, you know, at first I thought you were just jealous, but now I see you were right, that Brad is a jerk."

Ben then sorely says," Wait till you get to know him. Hah, thanks for coming, Max. I think things might go even better than planned, thanks to your natural charisma."

Max says,"What can I say? I am who I am. I suppose it's a worthy cause to help out in the name of love. Oh, excuse me for a second, I just need to find the clothes hangers and bathrooms, badly. Back in a flash."

Max runs up the stairs and Ben laughs, before saying," Yup, this is going to be a fun party, after all. Hey, I knew dad had no idea what he was talking about. I will find a way, because, unlike him, I never give up! Oh, hey mister Raystar."

He sees Erich again and the older man says," Oh, no need to be so formal. You are a man and an Enji Knight now, its okay to call me by my first name, Ben."

Ben looks shocked and nearly mumbles out," Thanks mis, I mean Erich. I must say this party is looking to be great. Just one question, is there going to be any kind of entertainment?"

Erich then says," Why yes, I do believe I hired a professional entertainer to come. To be honest, I thought he would be here, or at least call by now. Oh well, maybe he got delayed in traffic. I am sure he will be here soon enough."

* * *

The two then go on to see Lacus unveil the massive cake. And as she does, let's go to another event on the other side of town. In the same town, an abandoned Casino is finding itself having more people in it than it has had in years.

The people in it are bounty hunters, and they all came here because they got a message that someone has hired them for quite the large sum for a job, to capture Lacus!

They all gather around the meeting place, but just see a giant slot machine. Two of them, the dangerous renegade brothers, _Shagia_ and _Olba_, who have earned names for themselves by capturing many bounties in their special stolen Gundam's dead or alive and call themselves the Frost Brothers, see everyone is waiting and Olba slyly says,

"What is this, a joke? We were asked to come here because someone wanted us for a job with lots of cash! This better not be a waste of time."

The multifaceted eyed Rodain Greedo then says, "Oh, I see, it's a set up! You want some of this?"

Just as they all prepare to shoot at each other, they hear a voice from above say,"

Calm down, gentlemen, your call was genuine, and the one who summoned you is me."

A dark portal opens up on the slot machine, and out of it comes none other than Luxord! He then removes his hood and says,"

Greetings, my money hungry mercenaries. I have a job for all of you, a job that if done successfully, can get you all rewarded handsomely. It's a simple task. I just need you to capture someone alive and get the person in question on my ship and out of the planet in one piece."

The various bounty hunters are suspicious and Shagia says,"What the, you're one of the elite dark Enji of Organization XIII, right? Why would you need us to do your dirty work?"

Luxord takes out a pack of cards and responds with a cagy,"Let's just say, I need a strong hand to distract the others, while the main gamble is made. For you see, the person in question that my group seeks, is an Enji by the name of Lacus Raystar."

This shocks the group, and the Trandoshan Bossk says,"Lacus Raystar? Are you crazy? She is an Enji, and a powerful one, at that! Plus her family is not light on security. I tried to give some of the treasure I heard they have to their rightful owner of Gabba the Hutt, only for their magic defenses to throw me right out! I was lucky enough to keep my tail!"

Luxord just smirks and eagerly says,"Leave that matter to me. You all don't have much to worry about. I will handle all the most dangerous endeavors. All you need to bet on is causing the palace security to be scrambled, and to make sure no one outside the palace is aware of our extraction. So, are all of you ready to make a wager? If you play your chips right, we can all walk away from this as winners."

The group of bounty hunters look at each other and Greedo is the first to respond, by taking out his blaster at the beard having warrior of the dark side! He then says,"A wise guy, huh? Think you can swindle us? I ain't a moron, you're going to take the girl and have us as the suckers who take the fall! I am not taking the fall for you magic freaks!"

He points his blaster right at Luxord's head, and as the other hunters get nervous, Luxord shuffles his deck of cards and says, "My, you're quite the weak minded fellow. Tell me dear Greedo, are you feeling lucky? I would hope so, because if not, your game is about to end in the most painful manner."

Greedo then says," You can't cast your magic before your head is shot! I think we would all be better of if we just waste you and take the bounty on the girl for ourselves! Now, time to see who is the true chump, you sly little, GUH!"

Before he can even fire, dozens of energy charged objects slash through him! As they hit the floor, the others see they are Luxord's magic infused cards! With this, Luxord snaps his finger and Greedo then falls into a bloody mess! Luxord then holds up his hand and says,

"Pathetic fool, he should have known not to play such a weak hand."

He fires an energy blast from his hand to vaporize the remains of Greedo! He then says,

"So now, anyone else like to discuss the terms? Please speak up if som because I hate to deal with changes in the middle of an operation. Don't worry; you have my word that you will be paid, as long as my goals are met."

The others then look at each other, and Olba says,

"We get you mean business. Hey, don't worry. My brother and I will play by your rules. This sounds like it's going to be a blast!"

His brother nods, as do the others. Luxord then says," I knew we could all come to an agreement. Now then, it's time I discuss our game plan. First things first, though, let's list today's players. Bossk, Dengar, Zuckuss, 4-LOM, and the Frost Brothers.

Hold on, what is this? Not counting Greedo, there was another who responded to our offer, the second best bounty hunter in the cosmos.

That last ace Zandalorian warrior Janus.

How sad, it seems he chickened out. Oh, this fierce energy, so were you just going to hide in the shadows, mister Janus?"

The others are shocked and turns around, to see none other than Janus jump down from the poker table, as his armor turns out of its invisibility mode! The masked man then says,"Don't mind me, I was just seeing what your game is."

Luxord then eyes the masked man intently and sarcastically says," So, does this mean you will join us in the fun?"

Janus then chuckles before he wryly retorts with ," As long as I get the pay I deserve, I'm in. After all, a treasure like this would not be one to miss."

Well, it seems even though Ben seems to have things going good now, Luxord is just about to try and wreck it all! With his hired bounty hunters, including the powerful Janus, the dark Enji is amounting quite a hammer to smash Ben's chance to win Lacus' heart!

However, with Max at his side, things should go smooth, right? To find out, you don't want to miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

In the next chapter, Ben plans seem to be going well when Lacus loves his birthday present. However, just as Ben thinks he can begin to win Lacus over, Luxord begins his hellish show! With his own Nobody attack force and the various bounty hunters he has hired it seems nothing will stop him, until he captures Lacus! With the two Frost Brothers, Gundams,_ Gundam Virsago Chest Break_ and the G_undam Ashtaron Hermit Crab_ and even the casual, but deadly Janus part of the mission, even though Ben has the aid of Lacus herself, Kos-mos , and Brad and his gang, this odd combo of evil still is putting our hero in a tight spot. However, with Max fighting by his side, Ben has nothing to worry about, right? That's what he thinks, but as Brad lays the smack down on the crafty Luxord, and he confronts Janus and finally fights him one on one, Ben is faced with a shocking revelation, and it's not something small, that's for sure. The only way to find out what this is, you'll just have to tune into:

_**Chapter 75: The Bounty of the Radiant Iris**_, _**The Clashing Blades of Justice**_!

Author's notes. I know this chapter was mostly a developmental one, but I figured it would be best to get it out of the way, so I can have most of that kind of thing out of the way for the next one, but sorry if it was not as entertaining. Also depending on how it goes, the next chapter might be split up, so the title might change. In any case, reviews are always welcomed, and till next time!


	14. C 69: Tense Clash Over The Holy Iris

**_Chapter 75: Clash over the bounty of the Radiant Iris, _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, it seems that Max's sudden return had all ready begun to change Ben's fortune! With Max being one of the few Enji being able to stand up to Kira's will, the Titan's commander for once showed some leniency and let Ben and Hiryuumon return home to go to his Grandmothers funeral, although that might just be because he found himself trying to cover up his little secret about his and Dist's use of Salvation soldiers.

In any case, Ben found that his luck was even better than he thought, because now that he was home he could fulfill his promise to Lacus after all and make her birthday party! After dealing with his family affairs, including the depressing memorial to his kind, but unmemorable Grandmother, and dealing with another rant from his demanding father, Ben was all set to begin his special mission, Operation win over Lacus!

Although Max had to take care of personal affairs of his own, first Ben remembered the place since he went there once when it was Lacus 's summer home, and not her real home. Using his magic energy, he and Moz are able to arrive on time, and after dealing with a really defensive guard, in the form of the female fatal android Lacus 's sister Shion created called Kos-Mos, Ben was able to make it at last. Once in there, Ben found that it really was mostly a family affair.

Besides Brad and his "classy" group, no other Enji were there. The only other people that Ben knew were other family members and friends of her family and various old friends of hers and her sisters. Despite Brad being as hostile as ever to Ben, even he could not rile Ben now, especially when he saw how beautiful she looked in her dress. Ben was happy that Lacus seemed glad he made it, and was even happier when Max made his stylish entrance!

Max was as charming as ever, and even Brad could not just mouth off due to Max's charm, well at least once Max showed he could match Brad's grip! Yes, if seemed like Ben might just have a shot at reaching his dream of receiving Lacus 's love, but, sadly for him, evil never takes breaks! With Larxene dishing out Lacus' secret to Xemnas, the leader of the Organization has taken an interest in the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed within her, and has demanded that she be brought before him! The magical card shark Luxord was the one who offered to get the job done .

And when Luxord arrived at the planet, he hired many bounty hunters to assist him in the task. Mercenaries, ranging from the foolish Greedo to the crazy reengaged pilots, the Frost Brothers, agreed to be part of the Dark Enji's plan. However, the most dangerous hunter was none other than the mysterious Janus! Even though he seems to fight for no side, it seems Luxord is paying him enough to go through with the plan! Will this turn of events turn Lacus' nice party into a panicked rumble? It's time to find out, so let's get started!

* * *

Our chapter begins still in Lacus's mansion home. After cutting the cake, which was quite delicious, after a bit, it was at last time for Lacus to open her presents as the music plays in the background, and ironically enough it's one of the songs Seed Lacus sings, Reason. It's on a big round table and all the guests are gathering around. Lacus sees everyone looking at her and looks flustered before she moves some hair out of her eyes and says, "Oh, do we really have to make this into a spectacle?"

Lacus' mother Jane then giggles and shrilly responds with, "Oh, don't be silly, Lacus. Everyone came here to honor you today. It would be rude not to honor their good will. After all, with all you can do, you mean to tell me it's too much effort to open a few gifts?"

Lacus smiles nervously and says, "Of course not, mother, don't worry, I will do it. Wow, there are a lot of big ones this year, thank you everyone! Let's see, I guess I will start with this one."

As she goes to open one, Brad is besides her and says," Hey, of course they brought you great gifts, doll! Anything less would be a sign of being idiots!

Come on now, let's see what kind of stuff we, I mean you got!" Ben looks on from the side and sees her begin to open one, and she sees it's a fancy necklace. As she thanks her aunt for getting it, Moz says," So Ben, do you think she will like your present, Kupo? I mean, you made that years ago, and it was after she left. It is nice, but her tastes might have changed by now."

Ben looks nervous and hopefully responds with , "Of course she will like it, Moz, I mean she always likes these kind of things, and I worked really hard on it. Err, I hope she likes it, otherwise it's going to be awkward, to say the least."

Just as Ben sighs, he hears someone say," By the way, cuz, just what kind of gift did you get Lacus, anyway?"

Ben is shocked and turns around to see Max casually eating some cake and says," Oh, hey Max, what took you so long?"

Max just swallows his dessert and casually says," Sorry, I had a little, reaction to the punch here. Err, it's been a while, so I forgot I react violently to anything with oranges. But, enough about gross things. Just what did you get her Ben? You did remember what I told you when I said that a man's gift to a girl can represent his character, right?"

Ben then says," Ha ha, I remember that. That's why instead of just pooling all the money and buying something that looks shiny, like I did with Lisa, I got something, deep from the heart. If you must know, my gift to Lacus is, huh? She is on to mine already?"

Ben is sweating bullets as he watches Lacus see the gift with Ben's name on it, and she smiles, before saying, "Aw, you did not have to get me a gift, Ben. But, its sweet you went to the effort, even with all you have to do!"

Brad sees it and says," Ha, oh this is going to be a laugh. Look at the shape of this thing; what kind of freaky jewelry did you get her? Seems like you don't have a clue about how to shop for a lady."

Lacus eyeballs Brad and firmly says," Oh, don't be like that, Brad, we don't even know what it is yet. Well, let's do something about that. Let's see, oh? What the, this is?"

As Lacus opens the present, she is shocked when she sees what it is. As Ben turns to see Lacus' reaction, he sees his present being held by her, and his gift is revealed to be a giant painting, of what appears to be an angel, and the woman looks a lot like Lacus!

Brad is freaking out, and says," What the hell is this!"

Lacus is more shocked than anything and says," Ben, this painting is amazing. Who made it?"

Ben clears his throat before he responds with, " Well, I made it. Remember when in school my art teacher said I was okay in it? I guess it was a side hobby of mine. This thing was what I worked on little by little in High School. I guess it was okay, it won a prize at the school."

Lacus smiles and says," It's, wonderful. Who did you base it on? The woman looks like me."

Ben then says," Oh really? I was just using my thoughts. I did not see you for a while, so it would be hard to make it you, although I did think about what I thought would be the prettiest woman. If you think she resembles you, then it would not be so far off, since you're just as gorgeous as her."

Lacus is speechless and Sara looks at the picture and looks in awe before she reacts with a amazed,"Oh, wow! This is better than those self portraits we had! That's so sweet of you to give Lacus such a present!"

Brad sees Lacus eyes are happy and at once glares at Ben, before saying, "So what's this supposed to mean? You're trying to be a big shot with your little trick? Trying to outdo me? Hah, not like your lame photo could match the great new hover car and pass to the fashion salons in Neo Arcadia. But you still seem to forget that all non boyfriend guys are just supposed to give cash, loser!"

Lacus looks worried and says,"Oh Brad, no need to act that way, just giving a nice gift is nothing to get excited about."

Ben then adds with a annoyed," She is right, Brad, your reacting like an idiot over a harmless painting of an angel."

Brad then grabs the painting and says, " You think I don't see what you're up to? I know ever since that Lisa chick turned traitor and left you cold, your eyes are back on my girl. But tough, because she is mine, now, and forever! Piff, look in here, in this painting I see a knight bowing to the angel, is that supposed to be you? Let me get it through your head, Lacus Raystar is my girl now, and forever!"

In a rage, he is about to punch the painting, but, in a flash, Max holds him back! Brad turns around to look at Max and Ben's cousin says,"Hey man, don't you think you're overreacting? Quit acting so postal. If you have a good relationship with your girlfriend, you won't be so paranoid. After all, trust is the basis for a good relationship."

Brad just stares at Max, and responds with a gruff, "So what now, you're a love expert too?"

Lacus then grabs Brad's arm and says, "He is right, Brad, you don't have to be so worked up."

Brad just gets annoyed and says," Alright, already! Forget this, where are the heavy drinks?"

Brad stomps off and Ben breathes a sigh of relief. Lacus looks at Ben and smiles before saying"

Don't worry, Ben, I love your present and I am not as insecure as Brad. Thank you very much."

Ben then smiles and responds with a relived," You're welcome, Lacus, I know you have been going through a lot, so I wanted to make sure this day was special to you."

Just then, Lacus smiles, and then her mother picks up the painting and says,

"Thank you for the thoughtful gift, Ben, I am sure we will find room to put it up somewhere. Come now, Lacus there are still gifts to wrap."

Ben wipes some sweat off his forehead and quietly says to himself,"Whew, glad that did not blow up in my face."

He then sees Max and his cousin gives him a thumbs up. Everyone then sees Erich walk up to the center and say,

"Hello, everyone. I just got word from our entertainer, it seems his group will be delayed just a bit due to a breakdown of some sort. Don't worry, we still have plenty of other ventures to last until they arrive. Ah, why I do believe our butler is a professional card dealer for those that enjoy card games."

Max then looks amused and says," Card games, huh? It's been a while since I schooled some chumps in Triple Triad, Terra Master, Dual Monsters and the like."

Brad had returned with a drink in his hand and smirks at hearing this and says,"Oh, really? Well, how about an old fashion game of poker? I would love to see if your mastery extends to a master poker face."

Max just forms a lopsided grin, sighs and says" Fine by me, if you want to lose your money. Hey Ben, you want in on this?"

Ben chuckles lightly before his responds is, "That's okay, I prefer not to be on the losing end of any game that involves money."

Brad then laughs and says, "Seems you made one of your few independent smart moves, since I'm going to score a big win tonight! Alright, who feels lucky?"

As Brad and Max head over to the table, Brad's gang and a few other men of different ages head to the left table, but Ben has no interest in those kind of card games and instead went to see if he knew anyone else here.

As the card game began, it soon became clear that it was becoming more of a test of wills between Brad and Max, and the others were just spectators.

Err, since I admit I don't really know much about poker, let's fast forward just a bit. As the game become hotter than the match between James Bond and that villain from Casino Royale, the other players soon found themselves with no choice but to fold their hands. As all the chips and cash are now up for grabs, Brad and Max are looking at each other to try and see who will crack first.

Brad then says, after a bit, "Hey, I got to admit, for someone who is related to Ben, you're pretty sharp. I see why he kept making such a big deal out of you."

Max just proudly retorts with," Well, I guess he and I were so close that some have confused us for brothers. And since I did practically teach the kid the basics of combat, I guess that has something to do with him seeing me as a mentor. Oh well, I don't mind spreading the love."

Brad gets a chuckle out of this and brashly says," Ha, your pretty smooth alright, I'll give you that. Too bad your cousin can't seem to pick up on how to be anything more than a stuck up chump."

Max just sleekly responds with," Hey, I know Ben might not be the smoothest guy and can be naïve or foolish at times, but the kid's heart is in the right place. He just has a harder time socially times than most guys do. But even so, I know my cousin better than anyone. And he is no chump."

Brad laughs and says,"Well, you and he are cousins, so I'll let it slide that you said that. However, man, I think we all know who is the man. After all, only the smoothest guy can charm the hottest babe.

Ain't I right, Lacus? "

Lacus, who was just walking by hears this and says," Of course you are, Brad. Um, what are we talking about?"

Brad just grins and says," See? My lady knows the answer automatically by now. That shows who knows how to get respect! And what do you know, I have the hand to prove it!"

He then lays down a hand full of aces! He grins and barks out,"Sorry Max, but no one is lucky forever, huh?"

He sees Max grin and says," That's true, and that's why when the time comes, he has to take his loss like a man. So, let's see how you take yours!"

He then lays down a Royal Flush, to Brad's horror!

As he takes the money put down on the table he says, "Glad to see you live up to your words."

Brad just grumbles," Meh, that's chump change anyway. I still have the real treasure."

Lacus sees Brad lost and goes up to him to say," Oh, sorry you lost, Brad. Don't worry, whenever there is a fall, there is always a rise right after."

Brad grins and puts his arm around her while saying "Ah, you're always full of the smart stuff, Lacus."

Max watches the two looking at each other and then says, "I see what you mean. But me and Ben are also winners. No matter what is thrown at us, we keep pushing until our dreams are in our grasp, right, Ben?"

Ben, who just happened to randomly walk by as he talks to Shion, hears this and swallows some potato chips before he abruptly says," What, did you say something? Sorry, I was listening to Shion talk about how she created Kos-Mos."

Max just sighs and says," Oh, brother. Ben, remember what I told you about being the life of the party? That can't happen if you're not paying attention when people are talking to you."

Ben cringes and says in responds, "Err, sorry. It's just that I remembered why I am not a fan of these parties much, after a while of talking to everyone, the things to do run out and they get dull."

Lacus giggles from this and says,"Hehe, I see you're the same as Brad, in that regard. Although I don't blame you. I am not a huge fan of these kind of events myself. Sigh, these formal dresses are so annoying to keep on, and they are so stiff and uncomfortable to walk around in."

Hearing this, her older sister laughs, before saying,"Ah, I see something's never change. No matter how old you get, you can't stand dressing up, can you, Lacus? Well, at least it's better than it used to be.

Why, I remember in the summer, after going to events you would come home so hot and annoyed you would just throw everything off you and just lounge around here or walk to the lake with nothing on."

Hearing this, Ben and Max try to retain their composure, as Lacus' face turns red. Brad then whistles wildly before he eagerly says," Damn, girl, you never told me you played that way! And all this time I thought you were such a prude."

Lacus then turns beet red, and laughs nervously before she quickly responds with a anxious," Ha ha, oh don't be silly, Brad. Shion is just being silly; of course I would never do such things."

Shion then forms a devious grin and shrewdly says,"Oh really, Lacus? Then what was just last month when you did the same sort of thing while riding on your pet Chocobo Choco? Come on Lacus, admit it you're a secret nu, AH!"

Lacus fake smiles and wraps her arm around her sister while sharply saying," Oh sis, you always do make up the most interesting stories! However, you might want to stop before you give Brad, Ben, and everyone a false idea! Here, let's go say high to our own cousins! Be right back, Brad."

She drags out her sister in a flash and the boys just look at each other. CJ, who was a card player, just whistles and says, "Well, looks like things our getting a lot more interesting, you, Guh!"

At once, Brad punches him in the gut and says, "Shut up, CJ. Alright, now I need another drink, a harder one. Get up!"

Brad gets up and once more grumbles off, and his pack follows their alpha dog."

Ben stares at him and says," Bah, all this time and I can't figure out how Lacus can want to be with such an idiot."

Max then flatly says," Well, it's true, his ego is his biggest talent. But you have to know an important thing about girls, Ben. Even the biggest losers can con a woman with confidence. To pick up the maiden of your dreams, Ben you have to show them you believe in yourself!

Ah, at least that's my idea. Let's see, man, time is just flying by, at least it's a sign of a good party."

He then stands up and looks outside and Ben produces a inquisitive, "What's wrong, Max? Are you going somewhere later?"

Max just looks at Ben with his usual confident grin and pats him on the shoulder, while saying, "Nah, I am just going to leave to put my little bonus in a safer place. Hey, Ben?"

Ben feels odd and curiously responds with ,"What is it, Max? Are you okay?"

Max smiles in a calm manner and says, "Hey, don't worry about me. Just watch out for yourself. It's a long night ahead; you still have plenty of chances to blow your shot! Ha, don't go and make your teacher look bad. I'll be back."

* * *

Max salutes Ben and he takes up the cash Brad and the others reluctantly left behind, and walks off. As he does, Ben says,

"That's odd, Max looked anxious or something. Well, he did not really look anxious, something just felt , anxious about him. Ah, it's most likely the food again. Hey, as cool as he is, even he has some weaknesses. Eh, where did Moz fly off to?"

Ben then looks around the room, after a while he finds himself up on the balcony of sorts. He finds Moz, who is looking quite worried. Ben goes up to his moogle friend and says, "What's wrong, Moz? You look like you're hiding from someone."

Moz then says, "I am Kupo! From Sara and her friends! Quick Ben, please hide me!"

Ben laughs and says, "Ah, looks like you became quite the popular white flying creature! No need to be shy from the ladies, Moz."

Moz just flies in front of him urgently responds with, "But, you don't understand ! They are going to, AH it's them!"

Moz flies behind Ben, but as our hero turns around, instead of Sara, he sees Lacus step out! Looking startled, Lacus sees Ben and says," Oh, hello, Ben. Is something wrong?"

Ben smiles and says" Not at all, just apparently hiding Moz from some would be fan girls."

Lacus giggles and hearing this and retorts with, "Ah that would be Sara. She always did love to cuddle moogles. So, is it okay if I get a breath of fresh air?"

"Ben says," Of course, it's your party after all.

Lacus smiles and looks at the setting sun. She then says," Sorry to dash off before, I just wanted Shion to stop spreading those rumors. I mean, last thing I want is for people to have the wrong impression about me. Really now, as if I do those kind of things."

Ben laughs nervously and thinks, " (_Well, there was that time, when we were both ten. I remember Lacus got me to go to a party that her family was having at her house. Eh, I think it was some political thing. Whatever it was, we both got bored. Lacus somehow got me to sneak outside with her and I remember her dragging me in to the forest._

_It was a hot summer day, and Lacus was wearing a fancy dress. Err, Shion might be a little right, because I recall that on the way to the waterfall she was complaining about how hot she was and how heavy her dress was. And then when she got to the waterfall, she just asked me if she wanted to swim with her and took everything off her before just diving in!)_"

As he sees Lacus take a deep breath he says to himself,"_Lacus, I don't know how you act now, but you were definitely carefree back then. I mean, not many girls would not care about being naked in front of a boy, even if he was a friend, and we were ten, before all that stuff happens._

_Ah, but I knew that kind of thing was not the kind of thing people think as normal. Hey, good thing its one of the few things I managed not to tell to anyone after this long, not even Moz_."

He then says out loud,"Oh, don't feel too embarrassed, Lacus. Everyone knows older sisters love to humiliate their younger ones. And, as long as it's just one sister's word against the others, no one will take it seriously."

Lacus then turns to Ben and winks, before saying," Thanks, Ben, you're right. And, thanks for not adding anything to the fire."

Ben nods and says,"But, of course. I would never do anything to embarrass you."

Lacus then looks touched before she looks at the moon and softly says," Oh, Ben, I can always count on you. I guess even Commandant Kira's demanding training could not change that."

Ben then says, "Hey, neither Kira or anyone else will be able to change who I am."

Lacus then smiles and looks into the clouds and Ben says," So, are you having a fun time at the party? It may not be at a theme park but I still rate this party a nine out of ten. And the only one that got a ten was your last party!"

Lacus smiles and says," He he, I am glad you are enjoying it. I was annoyed mother wanted to make such a scene for my birthday. But, I suppose it's nice to see so many people again. I must say the biggest surprise was seeing Max after all these years. When did he arrive?"

Ben tries to play it cool as he responds with," Oh, in the usual Max flare, in the middle of a mission he makes a dramatic entrance and gives the Zeon attack fleet a lesson in why he is called the "White Lightning". Even Kira seems to have respect for him. Still, I am glad he returned. I was beginning to worry he really did get killed, as unlikely as that is."

Lacus then says,"Well, I am glad to see that's not the case. It's good to see him again, he is as lively as always. It seems everyone has already talked to him."

Ben then laughs and reacts with a proud," Hey, that's one way of saying it. Yup, not only is Max a genius fighter, but he is also a great people person. In fact, he always did seem to be great in just about everything.

I guess that might have been a factor in why I looked up to him so much. When we were growing up, we did all kinds of things together, and the bond we have, I suppose, is as close as one between brothers. He always managed to look out for me, and I always made it one of my goals to be just like him."

Lacus then looks amused and lightly says," Just like him? But, you can't be just like Max, silly. You're Ben Auro, and he is Max Bruder."

Ben then looks confused before he responds with," Well, I don't mean exactly like him. I just mean, I wanted to be as cool as him. Max, he has that charisma about him, he could get almost anyone to like him. As for me, well, its not like I am anti social, but I do admit I have trouble reaching out or something like that.

I don't know, I guess I just have a hard time connecting with others. I guess that's why Max and guys like him are the popular ones. It's not hard to see why though, when even my dad won't stop complaining that I should be more friendly like him."

Lacus then says," Well, to be honest, it would not hurt to have some of your cousin's bravado."

She sees Ben look ashamed of himself, so she pats Ben on the shoulder and says, "Don't feel bad, Ben. Everyone excels at different tasks. It's true your cousin is a exceptional person, but so are you. After knowing you for so long, even with your quirks, you're still a great guy. I always admired how no matter the situation, you never gave up. And you have come so far."

Ben gives her the thumps up and says," That's because no matter what the situation, I will never give up on my dreams. It's the only way to make my dreams of a better future come true."

Lacus then looks up again and says, "The future, the future is full of uneasiness. This war, and all the fiends that hide in the darkness. I sometimes wonder if I am strong enough to confront their dark schemes. Are enemies have all ready unleashed so many horrible plans on the universes, and it seems they have just been getting started."

Ben then looks confident before he responds with," Of course you are strong enough, Lacus. You're one of the strongest people I know. It's because I had you as a friend, that I was able to make it. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure you make it too."

Lacus then looks into Ben's eyes and says,"Oh, Ben, thanks. So, are you bored? Brad did say he was going to take me out for his own party later. But um, he was kind of upset losing to Max and might need to calm down first. You want to go swimming, in the meantime?"

Ben looks shocked before he responds with," In your pool? That sounds fun; do you still have the water slides?"

Lacus looks happy and says," Wait till you see the new one dad had installed! Here, I'll go ask for spare bathing suits. Oh? Hold on, first it looks like the people dad hired for a performance finally showed up."

She points to the center of the hall where she and Ben see her father leading a man in. This man is dressed like a casino dealer and has a fancy hat on his head. Ben thinks he looks funny, but thinks the odd clowns following him are even odder. He then says to Lacus, "Um, who did your father hire again, the circus?"

Lacus looks puzzled and says," I was not really paying attention. Well, might as well make mother happy and watch. Shall we?"

She motions to go downwards and she, Ben, and Moz go back to the center hall just as everyone is gathering around. The man gets in the center and the lights dim before he says,"

Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you will find yourselves with an eye opening performance! Ah yes, none of you will leave here tonight the same person. Now then, I do believe I am here to honor the wonderful Lacus Raystar, of the noble Raystar family, yes? Shall the stunning lady please come up?"

Lacus looks over to Ben and says, "Well, this should be fun."

She then walks up and the man smiles while saying, "Ah, that's a good girl. Now, let me go to the first trick!"

As he does fancy hand motions, Ben looks at his helpers and says," His helpers are not doing much, just waving around. Their outfit, it looks like something I seen before. Grey, that's odd they almost look like the Nobodies the Dark Enji use. Hey, this is starting to seem suspicious."

He then sees the man have magic energy come around him and a nervous Lacus asks the man, "Um sir? What trick are you going to do again?"

The man then chuckles before he lightly says," Why, quite the grand trick. I shall transport you from here, to Master Xemnas. And once there, maiden with the heart of the White Dragon, help us achieve our goals, and help us ascend to the powers of gods! Now, before any changes of heart, time to play the cards!"

The man throws off his hat, and reveals he is Luxord!

He then throws many cards into the air and with his magic energy they enlarge to human size and begin to surround Lacus! She summons her sword, but it seems the dark Enji asked her to step on that spot because magic chains break out of the ground to grab her!

As his outfit is transforming into the dark coat, her mother looks at her father and says,"Dear, what kind of show did you pay for again? This hardly looks appropriate."

Erich then says," This is not the man I hired!"

Ben then takes out his Star Sword and says," No, it's not. That outfit I can spot a mile away, it's another member of Organization XIII! What do you think you're up to?"

Luxord summons a deck of cards and wryly states,"Ah, if it's not Ben Auro. Just the other day you seemed to fend off our powerful member, Ravxen. A task not many can say they have done. Why, I would like to see how you would fare against my games, but I have a deadline to meet. Another time then, Star Warrior."

Ben then gets mad and snaps back with,"You think you can just waltz in and warp Lacus to your base? Forget it!"

He sees the cards begin to close in on Lacus and he flash steps in front of one and slashes it in half!

He then slashes the chains holding Lacus down, but the magic energy on them bounces him back! Luxord then wags his finger and says, "Really now, you think I would fold so easily? I know you're powerful, but you can not stop me."

Ben then powers up his magic aura and says, "Your card tricks won't stop me. "

Jane then shirks out a horrified, "Do something ! Don't let them take away my darling!"

Ben quickly responds with, "Don't worry, I won't let some clown ruin this party."

Luxord then shuffles his deck and says,"My, how adamant you are. But it matters not, for this fine lady no longer will be seeing you, she belongs to our leader now."

Just as he laughs and summons more cards, he hears a large stomp, he then turns around and sees an angry Brad Fowltror!

With his four pals looking as annoyed as he is, the large man throws his bottle into the wall and says, "You got that right, you pathetic looking clown! But you're not really right, because she belongs to me!

You're another one of those guys, like that masked freak! I am sick of seeing you guys make me look bad! I'll teach you to try to take my girl in MY territory! Your face is going to be cemented into the ground!"

Luxord looks annoyed and retorts with a disgusted,"I see, you're the one Larxene said had the hulking temper. Just lovely, but I don't play your games."

The Slate takes out his knives and says "Freak! Time you learn who you are dealing with! No one gets away with dissing the Brad!"

Luxord then snaps his fingers and his allies turn into their true forms, Gambler nobodies! Brad then says,

"Oh please, I can break your little friends with my pinky! You really think your boys can match mine, let alone the all powerful force of the" Unstoppable Juggernaught!"

Luxord them smirks while wryly saying," Maybe not in a head to head fight. But let's see how tough you are when you are a card!"

He points his hand and his minions hands begin to glow. Brad just says," Bah, I don't have time to waste on listening to you bore me. Mess him up boys!"

His gang prepares to charge, but as Ben sees one prepare to fire at him too, he says,"I don't like the looks of this, guys, duck!"

He then sees the Gambler fire a blast at him, but he is ready and deflects it into the ceiling with his celestial blade. However, Brad's four pals are not fast enough, and they all get hit!

What shocks Ben, and everyone the most, is that instead of any damage, a flash breaks out, and moments later, Ben sees the four have been turned into giant dices and cards with their faces! Brad is dumbfounded at this and says," What the hell did you do to my boys!"

Luxord then answers with a coy," Simple, used magic to turn them into forms that will cause less commotion. Now, let's add another card to the deck."

Ben then says,"This guy, he has plenty of odd magic tricks up his sleeve . Hey Brad! You can't be careless against this guy, got it?"

Brad just says," Don't give me advice, Auro, I'll handle this the Brad's way!"

Ben gets annoyed and responds with a agitated" Brad, do you want to repeat your "stunning "performance against Xehamaru, or not?"

Brad remembers just how bad that went and reluctantly nods his head, while grumpily saying, "Alright, shut up already. I got it! Just don't be dumb enough to get in our way!"

Ben sighs and says,"Well, at least he is not that stupid. Alright, Luxord, I am bringing your games to an end, right now!"

The foe just sighs and snaps his fingers, and causes large cards to spin around him again! He then says,"

So you want to play with me? Fool, I will make you wish Larxene killed you."

Ben then feels the anger he has been trying to suppress from the Savage Nymph's betray boil up in his body again before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and sorely says," Larxene, I'll show you scum to think you can mess with me!"

Just as he is about to charge, Lacus says," Be careful, Ben, Brad! This guy is up to something! I can almost break free, just a little more."

This causes Luxord to turn his head and he says," Oh, really? Well, your power is grand indeed. In that case, since I can't afford for my plans to be derailed, I will just have to hurry up and make sure there are no more outbursts from you!"

His own magic energy pours out and the cards surround Lacus! Ben and Brad both try to destroy the magic cards, but the Nobodies fire blasts at them to stop them in their tracks! It's then too late, and Lacus is trapped in a card, with the label queen of hearts on it!

This causes her mother to scream and she says, "Oh no! Look what they did to my darling! Shion! Where is Kos-Mos and Canaan? Get them over here and rescue her at once!"

Ben then has the Star Sword glow and he says, "Don't worry, Miss Raystar, I will never let him get away!"

Luxord then has more enlarged glowing cards break out of him and as he has them spin around him he says,"

You think you are able to play my game? Let's see, evens or odds, how many parts shall I slice you into?"

He then waves his hand and flings all the cards at Ben!

However, the Enji is ready and charges at them all in a flash, and lands through the attacks on the other side unharmed! He then gets into fighting stance, as the cards fall to pieces and as Luxord sees this he says, "Ah, you play the game quite well. No wonder you are a special case. However, there are many ways to win the game."

Brad's patience has run out at this point, and he says, "Hey, don't turn your back to me, loser!"

Luxord looks back at Brad and grins before saying, "Oh, I did not forget about you, in fact I did not forget about anyone in here! If Ben Auro won't accept his hand. Then maybe the rest of you will!"

Luxord's magic energy gets fiercer and more cards come out of the ground, in fact there are enough to cover the ceiling! Ben sees them all circle around everyone around the room.

And he begins to catch on to Luxord's plan and says,"Hey! These people are harmless to you, keep them out of it!"

Luxord grins and says," Tsk, but that's all the fun! Let's see, you can stop me, but then face the burden of the death of all of these guests! Your choice hero!"

He waves downward and all the cards begin to rain down! Ben thinks fast and says,"Damn him, this has to work! Now, multi Shadow clones!"

Using his magic energy to quicken his casting time, Ben has several copies of himself jump out of him. At once, they all get in front of as many people as possible and the real Ben jumps up in front of Lacus' parents and Sara.

Then, in unison, he uses his magic power to cast an energy barrier around him and the others, and his clones do so as well. This cause their shields to link, and successfully shields everyone from the onslaught of attacks! Seeing this, Ben breathes a sigh of relief and, as his clones vanish, he says,"Whew, just made it."

Sara then says, "Nice going. Ben! I knew you could do it!"

Luxord is annoyed at this, but mockingly claps and sarcastically says, "Bravo, you're more crafty than the reports say. However, you still lose, Ben Auro. For you see, while you may have saved them, it's high time I take my reward and depart. Good day!"

He floats up to the card holding Lacus and opens a portal of darkness! Ben dashes to stop him only for his Nobodies to block his path! He slashes the two to charge at him in half, but he says,"Blast it, get out of my way!"

Luxord smugly responds with a dismissive, "It's no use, Enji Knight. You may be crafty, but not enough to outplay me. And now I, oh please don't think you can touch me, buffoon!"

Luxord does not even turn around, as he flash steps away to the right, just before a charging Brad was about to bring his fist down. Brad just goes on to smash the stairway !

Luxord looks down at Brad and says, "You think the likes of me can be hurt by your barbaric simple- minded assault? You're nothing but a brute on the low end of the Enji!"

This really gets Brad furious, so mad that the ground begins to shake! He then says,

"Oh, shut up already! I am getting really tired of guys like you mocking me! Xehamaru may have gotten away with it, but no way some lame guy attacking with cards is going to cut it!

Time to show you what real power is, RAHHH!"

Brad begins to unleash a massive amount of power, so much that it causes the ground to crack underneath him! Ben sees Brad begin to pump up as his muscles expand and he gets much larger!

Soon enough, Brad once more looks the same size as Broly and when he finishes his power up he looks at Luxord and clutches his fist. This does not impress the dark Enji and he says, "Oh please, you can power up as much as you like, you over-sized baboon. However, no matter how hard a punch you throw, your fists will never touch me!"

Brad then pounds his fists together and says,"Oh I can't wait to make you eat those words! Time you learn the lesson of what happens to those that make the most powerful fighter of all angry!"

He then charges at Luxord, only for the Gambler Nobodies to get in front of their master! They all fire beams to try and turn Brad into a dice, but Brad just jumps high into the air, and comes slamming down with his arms ready! The foes try to get out of the way in time, but they are not fast enough and Brad comes slamming down with a punch of such force that it shatters the one greeting the fist in an instant, and blows the rest of them away with its shock wave! Seeing this, Ben then says,

"As reckless as Brad is, at least his power is being used for something productive for once."

Luxord then says,"Nice show, but I am far more nimble than my servants. You still are playing a fool's gambit."

Brad then begins to charge again and says, "You just don't get it! You don't know just how deadly I can be!"

Brad takes a leap and goes to smash Luxord with a blur, but Luxord sees this and goes into a giant card behind him, just as Brad reaches him!

The large fighter smashes the card with one blow, but Luxord reappears out of a different card, flying around the room! Seeing this, Brad says,

"Quit fighting like a wuss, and fight like a man!"

Luxord then sneers before he sharply retorts with" I am fighting like a man, a successful one. Face it, my magic is far beyond anything a fool like you can muster. Nothing will stop my play from winning, so you might as well act sportsmanlike and, what the? No!"

All of a sudden, he senses a great power coming his way and turns around to see Ben charging at him with his sword! The villain sidesteps just in time to avoid being impaled, but even so, Ben manages to slash his target with his energy infused blade around the stomach!

This causes pain to the dark man, and he glares at Ben, before saying,"I see you're not one to pass on an opening."

Ben then responds with a serious," When people I care about are in danger, I won't let anything stop me! Give it up, Luxord. Between Brad and I, you should realize that no matter how powerful your magic is, you're not going be able to win.

Heh, and Max is not even here, because, if he was here, you would have no chance!"

Luxord sees Brad walking up behind him, and then says,

"I see, the odds are against me. Ha, but you're foolish to think I did not plan this outcome. You may have gotten rid of my personal vanguard, but that's why I hired a second string!"

Ben is confused and says,"What, more henchmen? Where? What the, that noise? Everyone get down!"

The people near Ben hear him and do so, just as an explosion blasts apart the doorway to the hall!

From the smoke comes out the reptile like Bossk, out of the hole he made with the other bounty hunter, Dengar, behind him! Bossk looks at all the people and rasps out a vicious, "Finally! After blasting through all those lame security guards and drones, I see some people that look classy! Well, look at you Luxord! Looks like you need our help getting the job down after all! And, with all the rich people here, looks like we can manage a bonus!"

Luxord looks at his hired help and says," Just don't screw up, or you will get nothing, and that is, if you fools leave here alive in the first place!"

Ben sees them load their powerful blaster rifles and says," Bounty Hunters? You hired those scumbags to help you? Bah, adding a few hired guns is not going to change anything."

Erich hears this and says,"Ah, so that's why the security had not showed up. I suppose Canaan and Kos-Mos are dealing with the blasts I have been hearing outside."

Bossk hears this and says," So you're the archduke Erich Raystar, the father of our pretty target, huh? I know a few crime lords that would not mind having you dead! Might as well aim for maximum profit!"

He takes a missile launcher out of his back and fires it right at Erich! Ben gets right in front of him and uses his magic energy to hold the missile in midair!

He then flings it back at its sender!

As Bossk dodges his own shot, he sees Ben flash step right in front of him and says, "You think I am going to let you hired thugs win? Think again!"

He then kicks the shocked Bossk hard and it's strong enough to fling him into Dengar and send them both through a wall! Seeing this, Brad looks at Luxord and says,

"Man, you're lame, hiring on weaklings like that? You really think such losers are going to be any help against me! Yeah right, now back to clobbering your face in. So get ready to, huh?"

He feels a bolt of pain and turns around to see that the freak, Zuckless, laugh, as he blasted Brad several times with a rapid fire blaster bolt!

The bounty hunter is horrified to see Brad turn around unharmed, the only thing that did was to make him even madder!

Brad then says," Stupid wuss! You think you can hurt me? I'll show you what power is!"

The odd looking humanoid sees Brad charge up energy in his hand and makes a break for it by jumping out the window. However, as Brad sees him run away he just jumps up and kicks his energy blast like a soccer ball to hit the hunter dead on and cause a explosion that took care of him! He then laughs and says,

" Ha, that will teach them who they are dealing with. Now for you!"

He then turns again to glare at Luxord and charges blasts in both of his hands before saying,"It does not matter how many losers are thrown at be, I'll crush all of you! Now, time to shut you up for good!"

He then expands the two balls of power in his hand and throws them both at the dark Enji.

Luxord just summons two large cards in front of them to suck in the blasts, and then had two more cards to the side of Brad fire them back! As Brad is hit with his own blasts, he gets even madder and says, "The only thing your tricks are doing is making me mad! You're only delaying the inevitable, nothing is going to stop me from smashing your face through your chest!"

Luxord sneers before he utters a disgusted, "You are such a grotesque brute. And you're ruining the mood of the game. Now, time for you to die!"

Luxord uses his magic to throw a bunch of dice that enlarge around Brad, before they all blow up! As Brad is consumed by a large explosion, Luxord laughs and says,

"Hey, you Enji are so foolish to put your lives on the line, for such little payment in return. At least when I play the game, I always make sure I have no chance of losing! Huh, this power? Oh no!"

He turns up and sees Ben charging at him with his magic aura exploding! He throws some magic cards, but Ben blows them back! As he channels his power into his blade, he says,"Enough! I don't have time for these annoying games of yours!

This party was going great, until you and your hired thugs dared to attempt to kidnap Lacus! I won't forgive you for trying to harm her, you're finished! Take this, my anger, my hatred, and all of my sorrow! Shining Flare Slash!"

Luxord sees Ben is going for a killing blow and tries to back into a card to get away, but Ben's charge is too fast! Ben is determined to end it, and swings down hard, but everyone in the room is shocked when out of nowhere a new figure warps into the room and blocks Ben's attack with its own!

The clash in powers results in a shock wave that shakes the room, and when Ben sets his eyes on who saved Luxord, he is shocked to see it's none other than Janus using one of his shoulder blades!

Ben jumps back and an annoyed Luxord then says, "Janus, I see you're a fan of dramatic entrances. Then again, it was Lexaeus who witnessed your skills firsthand."

Ben gets into fighting stance and looks annoyed before he says,"You? What are you doing here? Why are you working for them?"

Janus just looks at Ben and responds with a causal,"Why look who it is, the star warrior. What do you think I am here for? The cake and drinks? It's the cash genius."

Ben then gets confused and says, "But, you fought against the dark Enji before."

Janus then sighs and edgily responds with," What, are you dumb? They were in my way then, but now Luxord is my employer. And I can't get my pay, if I let you kill him."

Ben then gets mad and swiftly responds with," So, you will just work for whatever or whoever pays you most, no matter what it involves?"

Janus shrugs before his retort is," Tsc, the best way to make it on top is to not be picky. But, since you're so brainwashed by the Enji code, I suppose you don't have much common sense to begin with."

Ben then begins to power up again and says, "I won't let some arrogant, greedy, mercenary who has no honor, get in my way. Someone who has no pride and cares only for himself, is not worth anything."

Janus gets a laugh out of this and responds with a mocking,"Kid, you're delusional. But, if you really want to try and get in my way, then make my day. Sorry for the delay, that blue haired chick the family has for security, was more stubborn than I thought she would be. I think she was a robot, because otherwise she is hardcore from shrugging of being impaled in the chest."

Luxord looks annoyed and says," I don't care who you dealt with! Just take care of all of these fools now!"

Just then, the three hear a loud tremor, and a mad Brad breaks out of the rubble Luxord's attack blasted him into! He sees Janus and says, "What do we have here? Looks like someone dressed up for the wrong party! Whatever, I'll thrash you too!"

Janus just turns around at Brad and sighs through his mask while saying, "Sigh, what a drag, more barking dogs to calm down."

This makes Brad even madder than before, and he powers up even more, and gets even bigger! He then aggressively barks out, " You want some of this? I was playing nice, but now that I am around 90 percent of my power you're going to get pulverized!"

Janus then says," Just shut up and fight already."

Brad charges and cuts in with" Gladly!"

He dashes to attack, but Janus dodges his punch with ease, and as he ducks, he then throws some kind of object that turns into an energy chain that warps around Brad's legs! As the large brawler is tripped up, Janus then kicks him hard! As Brad is sent plowing through the room, Janus says, "Looks like I will have to teach this dog how to behave! Huh, oh please, your way too slow!"

He then jumps up to avoid Ben's slash from behind and he says, "Ben Auro, you may be rising among the ranks of your order of morons, but no matter how strong you have become, you're still just a rookie compared to me."

Ben looks determined as he jabs back with a sharp," That's what you think! But it's time I knock you down a size, and bring you to justice!

I will never forgive you for killing my friend, Rick, even if he had his problems, he was still my former best friend and now it's time I avenge him!"

Janus just powers up his own energy and says, "You hang on to things too long, it makes you weak. The tighter you try to hold on to something, the faster it will leave you. That's why it's the best being on no side. Nothing to get yourself worked up for."

Ben looks outraged before he counters with," Then what's the point of anything? Bah, I'll show you how strong my resolve is, and then we will see if you think it's just a drag!"

He goes on the attack, but no matter how fast he strikes, Janus seems to always be one step ahead of him! After dodging a few more sword swings, Janus says,

"I can do this all day, but waiting for you to get tired would be boring, so I'll just speed up your butt kicking!"

Ben then backs off and charges his magic energy into his sword and says, "That's what you think! You forget I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe. No way the cosmos's rising hero is going to let some random jerk who just does what he feels like stop my destiny!"

He then sends out an energy sword wave at Janus, which is easily slashed in half by the masked fighter! He then says," Oh please, hero? You're just some poster boy, just because you got some special blade, you're on top? What a joke."

Ben gets mad and responds with a determined," Well, it seems it's time for yet another jerk to learn who he is really dealing with! You are so sure of yourself, but you're the one hiding your face from the universe, behind that mask of yours!"

He then jumps up to slash at Janus, but Janus just laughs, before charging up his power for an energy blast! He then says," Tsk, tell me Enji, what is a man's true face?

The face he puts out for everyone, or the face of his true ideals? In the end, it's that which marks a man for who he is. But enough of that, back to business. Well kid, since you're so stubborn, I guess it would be a laugh to put you in your place! Howling Gale Cannon!"

He then shocks Ben by firing his powerful dark blue energy blast right at him! Ben is just able to brace himself, as the blast collides into him! Ben was able to set up a barrier, but it still blasts him out of the mansion! As everyone sees Ben go flying, Sara says,

"Oh no, Ben! That masked creep is being so cruel! I hope he is okay!"

Jane then grasps her child tightly before she responds with," In any case, I hope they take this outside, before they wreck this place! And after I just had it cleaned!"

As Janus sees the blast continue to burst forward outside and explode in the distinct woods, Luxord grins and says, "Well done, Janus, it seems you are as effective as ever. However, I still sense his power level. Do me a favor and finish the job, while I get Miss Raystar out of here. I will triple your pay!"

Janus then says,"Well, sounds like a deal. Just don't go back on your word, or I might take care of you next. Now, time to see just how well our little hero takes a crushing defeat!"

Janus flash steps to the direction Ben was blasted and Luxord laughs at this and says, "Ah, even if I wished to get the credit for myself, as long as the game is won, I will be satisfied. Now then, do not worry Mr. and Mrs. Raystar, your precious daughter's power will be put to much better use once under the control of master Xemnas! Now, time to at last, huh? Oh, can't you take a hint already!"

Just as Luxord is about to fly up to the card imprisoning Lacus, and warp out of there, he sees Brad break through Janus' containment thing and yell,

"Hey! WE are not done here yet, freak! You think a few punches and kicks with some lame magic rope thing is enough to get rid of me? Yeah, right!"

Luxord's magic energy grows around him and he says," Your stubborn defiance is no longer amusing, now you're just aggravating."

Brad pumps himself up and cracks his neck before he gives a wild grin and says,"Funny, that's what I was about to say about you! Now that that annoying ninja wannabe and Star boy are out of are way, nothing's going to stop the Brad from another flawless victory!"

Luxord then says,"I see your brain is failing you, or perhaps it was not working to begin with. But in any case, you're wrong; I still have a few tricks up my sleeves yet! Ah, and there they are!"

Everyone hears a loud rumbling before the wall to the left is blown up! Two large mobile suits then fly in, one of them is a customized red and black Gundam armed with weapons and a mega-sonic gun and special strike claws!

It's Shagia Frost in his red and black _Gundam Virsago Chest Break_!

Besides him is the other Frost brother, Olba, in his black colored Gundam, equipped with such weapons as a powerful gigantic scissors claws and scissors beam cannons called the _Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab_! As they fly just out of the mansion, Luxord says, "Well boys, I see you have been having more fun than the others."

From his cockpit, Olba says," Ha, that's putting it lightly! For a palace, this place's security is not so bad. But, it's not enough to keep us away from our prize!"

Luxord then grins and says," Very good, it seems you two and Janus are the only ones worth their name. Now, stay out of this room and I will finish the show soon."

Brad then flexes his muscles and says, "Don't hold your breath, you think you can win just because you have two over- sized tin cans helping you? HA!"

This gets Shagia angry and he says," Well brother, seems like we need to teach this hairless monkey what happens to those that disrespect us eh? Brother, I'll start first!"

He then has his suit's chest open up and readies its 3 barrel mega sonic gun! As it charges to fire, he says,"Ha, time for you to chill out! Say, AH!"

Just as it's about to fire, it is hit from behind! He turns around and sees Kos-Mos!

Shion sees this from the crowd and says, "Yes, I knew a bunch of thugs would be no problem for her."

Kos-Mos sees Shion and says," Sorry for my delayed arrival, Shion, the enemies sent numerous agents to delay me. However, I disposed of them. I will now engage the hostile mobile suits."

This gets Olba to laugh and he crassly says," This android has been real persistent! I guess we will have to give her special treatment!"

The Gundam has its special giant beam scissors glow and prepare to crush the Raystar's robotic guarding! However, she is fast enough to get out of the way! The other suit then takes out its beam saber and says, "Fool! You're good, but not good enough to handle our tag team blitz attacks! Die! Huh?"

He is just about to bring down the suit's beam saber down, when, all of a sudden, a blur appears and a sword blocks it, a blade held by Max! Max wags his finger at the Virsago and says," Now, where are you two boys' manners? Two on one against a lady is rather rude. Guess I will just have to teach you some manners!"

He then activates his Gundam's scissor beam cannons to fire at Max, while he is still blocking the other suit's beam saber. However, Max just sees this and moves out of the way to have the attack hit the ground! He then says,"Please, you think you can hit me with those kinds of moves?"

Moz sees this from where the group is and says,"

Ah, there is Max Kupo! I was wondering what was taking him so long. I guess he was also fighting outside. I hope he hurries and ends this fast, so he can help Ben fight that Janus! Go get them, Max! Huh, watch out!"

Back at the battle, Max and Kos mos are dodging blasts from both mobile suits, and just as Max dodges being hit by the large beam scissors, he is caught off guard from the Virsago, when it deploys its sharp strike claw!

Max dodges the strike with ease, but is caught off guard when a second one breaks out of the ground behind him and hits him! To everyone's shock, Max is hit, but even more shockingly, he turns into a puff of smoke!

Everyone is horrified and Jane says, "Oh no! Look what they did to him!"

Erich looks closely and says, "Wait, the way he burst apart. That was not the real Max, that was a shadow clone spell like what Ben used earlier."

Moz then says,"You're right. But, then were is the real Max? Is he fighting someone else, Kupo?"

Brad has heard all this and cracks his neck while saying, "Piff, who cares? I can warp this up, so forget about it!"

Luxord then hears and has his cards surround Brad, while saying, "Oh, you will wrap this up. For you see, time is wasting, and it's time for the last cards to be drawn in your pitiful career!"

Luxord then closes in on Brad. And while he does that, Kos-Mos and the rest of the Raystar's security forces battle the frost brothers. But, whatever happened to Ben, you might ask?

* * *

Not too hard, the same thing that happens to most people being propelled by a rival energy beam, being sent flying. Ben at least was fast enough to surround himself with a magic barrier to protect himself from Janus' attack. Even so, it sent him far, far enough to send him clear out of the range of the mansion, and through the forest surrounding it!

Using all the power he has, Ben is able to break free, and, when he lands, he sees he is around a large waterfall. Ben remembers he went swimming with Lacus here a while ago, and when he sees two large statues he knows where he is.

He then takes a deep breath and says, "This place, I remember this, the Valley of the End, the memorial with a statue of Grand Master Myers, fifty years ago when he first made his name known by saving the world? And the dark knight statue confronting him was that crazy dark knight_ Garland_. Janus' attack blasted me all the way here?

Damn him, he is strong alright. But if he thinks he can defeat me with that level of attack, he better be ready to be defeated! He may have blasted me far, but when I find him, I will show him, whoa!"

Ben senses a swift movement and moves to the side, just as a slash slices the rock behind him in half! Sure enough, Janus lands on the ground in front of Ben, with his two shoulder Spiegel blades glowing with his magic energy!

He then says,"I'll admit you're almost as stubborn as I am, kid. But this is the end of the line."

Ben then gets ready to resume and says,"It is the end of the line, for you! I won't hold back, I'll show you my true power, and defeat you!"

Janus then says,"That's some resolve you have in your eyes. But I should let you know, I don't do the whole losing thing."

Ben then grins before he retorts with a sly,"Well, there is a first time for everything. And, with justice on my side, I won't lose! But to make sure, Shadow clones!"

He summons four other copies and then surround Janus before they all charge at the bounty hunter! However, even being attacked on all sides, Janus seems to have no problems dodging every incoming blow!

As he flings a Ben clone into another, he laughs before saying, "Oh, please. Your moves are so predictable and basic! You call yourself the greatest hero, when you're nothing but a fool? And your justice speeches are getting old. You Enji all talk big. But, in the end, you don't change anything. You're just all fighting for you all and the Lylat Kingdom's idea of justice, and it's more of a laugh than anything!"

Ben gets mad and tries to strike with his clones, but Janus blocks them all with his blades, and performs a cyclone like slash to strike all his attackers at once! Ben is hurt in the leg and his clones are blown to smoke.

Ben then stares at Janus and says," You're the one who is unhinged! The Enji Knights are trying to save the universe from being destroyed! That is a whole lot better than just trying to make as much money as you can, anyway you can!"

Janus then groans before he gives out a exasperated," You just don't get it! You're just a pawn in a game that has no ending! You're not fighting for true peace, just to play this never-ending illusory struggle between good and evil! No matter how many foes you vanquish, you will never change what is unchangeable. And that's why I am not bothering playing sides. "

Ben gets mad and begins to surround himself with magic energy. As the ground shakes with his power, he says, "Enough of this! Just because you lost faith in everything but yourself, it does not give you the right to cause chaos for everyone else! I'll show you the light, the hard way! Shinryukenha!"

Ben blasts Janus with his most powerful energy wave, but he is shocked as Janus just powers up his own aura and bursts into it, before he slashes the beam in half! As the blasts spiral uncontrollably into the sky and blow up, Janus does not relent and dashes to give Ben a strong kick into the gut! He then kicks him in the head with such force, Ben is sent flying through the water!

Janus then fires one of his energy webs to pin Ben to the rocks and says, "Give it up. I have seen plenty of your type over the years spouting crazy talk about heroically fighting evil for justice. But in the end they just are fools wasting my time. To be honest, I don't care who wins this war. The only thing that matters to me is coming out of it a winner.

How about this, just admit that even with your fancy star sword, I am the superior fighter and I will let you live through this, after taking that blade of yours as a trophy of course. Huh? Well, looks like you have a second wind coming."

Janus is right as he sees a explosion of power burst out of the his energy web , the rocks and water where Ben was knocked in to as a determined Ben jumps back on the ground in front of Janus! His eyes dead serious, he begins to power up and say, "Never, I will never lose to the likes of you! Lacus is counting on me. I won't let you help the Organization kidnap her! Janus, time you see once and for all, what true power is! Bankai!

Ben has his Star Sword shine before an aura of golden light surrounds Ben! The light enshrouds him, and when it clears, Janus sees Ben fully transformed into his Bankai state! Sensing the much larger power coming from Ben, the Zandalorians warrior says, "Well, looks like you have a few surprises of your own. Still, nothing that will change how this is going to go down. Be serious, even your captain, Cloud Strife could not handle me. What makes you think you can beat me? Emotions alone are not enough to win in battle; the superior fighter nearly always prevails."

Ben then looks full of resolve before he calmly responds with, "Well, its time we make it clear who the superior fighter is then, right? Let's go!"

He then dashes at Janus with his newly transformed blade, and, to the bounty hunter's shock, he is barely able to raise his weapons in time to block Ben's strike! Ben slams down on Janus so hard that it creates a shock wave that breaks the ground underneath him!

As Janus struggles to fend Ben off, he sees the anger of his opponent and says," Well, I see you're serious about this. What a drag, now I have to get serious as well."

He then jumps back and jumps into the air before saying," Even if you did power up a little bit, you're still far too outclassed, Shadow Shuriken storm!"

Janus then throws a large sharp weapon at Ben, and that weapon soon breaks into many, as Ben sees dozens of them heading at him! However, he just readies his sword and says," It does not matter what you do, you're not going to win."

Ben swings his blade into the ground, and creates a wave of light energy to burst out of the ground in front of him to destroy all the shuriken in one blast! Janus sees this and says,

"Pretty fancy skills you're pulling out. I see you really take your role seriously."

Ben then looks at Janus and responds with a solemn, "Of course, since it's my main goal in life, I will do whatever it takes to reach that dream. I made a promise with Max, that we would both never give up on our dreams."

Janus gives a disgusted sneer before he reacts with," Meh, promises are foolish. In the end, words mean nothing, the only thing that truly has value is power! Being so committed to such illusions shows how naïve you truly are."

Ben gets mad again, enough to have the water around them rise as he says, "I had enough from you! I won't let you talk like that to Max! Someone who has no honor is only half the man he is. You're just lucky he is not here or he would be pounding you even harder than I am about to! Now, I have no more time to waste, its time we end this. Senkai!"

The Star Sword glows, and light breaks out of it. The rays of light scatter around Janus, and the bounty hunter soon finds himself surrounded by what seems like a thousand energy blades! He then says,"Oh my, looks like you can't take the truth well. So, you just execute those that make you angry? Some hero."

Ben chuckles and wryly retorts with," Please, you're far from innocent. It's true you helped me and Mario save the Mushroom Kingdom from that odd reactor thing the Zannacross Empire was using. But, even so, you are always causing mayhem everywhere you go. You clearly don't care about others when you casually killed Rick. Now, its time you face your justice! Divine Millennia Slash! "

Ben then points at Janus with his sword, and the swords then begin to dive at Janus all at once!

Seeing this, Janus powers up his aura and says,"I see that after fighting in this war so long you still have not changed. Time to be taught another lesson,

Sturm Und Drang!"

Janus then beings spinning around like a tornado, and uses his attack to defect all the energy blades! No matter how many come at him, Janus does not stop! Ben sees this and says," No, you're not going to wiggle out of this! I'll stop you, no matter what!"

As his swords continue to rain down on Janus, Ben bursts at him as well! Imbedding his fists with magic energy, he heads right at Janus, and as his opponent hits back at the coming swords, he sees Ben coming at him and says," What the? You!"

Ben then says, "It's over!"

Janus tries to strike with his blade, but Ben brings down his sword and slashes one of his foe's shoulder blades in half! He then punches Janus in the face as he is getting out of his attack, hard! Ben hits Janus so hard with the energy infused punch that it sends him right through a bunch of trees and rocks! Ben then sees Janus land through the waterfall and goes to follow through, but he stops when he sees something on the ground, half of Janus' mask! Ben smiles at this outcome before he pridefully says, "Well, looks like you can't hide any more, huh? "

He sees movement from the water and says, "So, see now who you are dealing with? Ha, I always knew you were just a joker. Huh?"

He then hears a laughing come out of the water and he hears Janus say, " Hahahah, HAHAHA! You can throw a punch alright. You have come quite far, even if you're still clueless."

Ben gets into fighting stance and says,"You can flatter me if you like, but it's not going to let you off. Hey, your voice sounds different. I guess now that your mask must be broken you can't hide any, what? WHAT!"

Ben sees the laughing Janus emerge from out of the waterfall. But what shocks Ben to his core is what he sees. Now that Janus' mask is broken Ben can finally see his true face, and as the last of the mask crumbles off, Ben thinks he was hit hard or something, because he sees that what appears to be under the mask of Janus, is none other than his own cousin, Max! Ben can't believe what he is seeing as his face turns from confident to horrified in a second before he says, "Max? What the? This, this can't be real! This, must be a trick, this has to be!"

Max just gives a smug grin and says," Hey cuz, looks like the cat is out of the bag. Ah, truth be told it was becoming a pain to play this game, anyway."

Ben is still horrified and slowly stutters out, "Max, what is the meaning of this? This is a trick, right?"

Max just suddenly looks dead serious before he says,"What do you think it is, Ben?"

Ben's face looks desperate as he freezes for a moment and says, "Wait, I get it! Janus was your cover! That's why Kira never revealed anything about your mission to the Enji! Ha, way to act like a genius as always, Max. Even I never would have guessed you were Janus, everything to your fighting style was different! I see you had to act rough to fool Luxord, but come on let's stop him now!"

Max just puts his hand on his face and laughs loudly, Ben is know really worried and says,"Max? What, is it? That's what it was, right?"

Max just looks at Ben with a mad look in his eyes and says," You always were good at coming to your own conclusions, Ben. But I am tired of it, time for me to wake you up and face reality! "

A split second later, he appears right in front of Ben and punches him so hard in the chest, Ben does not even have time to move! Max's punch sends him so far he is knocked all the way to the top of the waterfall and lands on the top of it with a hard impact that imprints him on the ground! As he struggles to breathe from the blow, in a flash, Max is in front of him and he says," So, are you still so dense you can't get the picture?"

Ben is horrified and can feel his heart seem overwhelmed with pained confusion before he yells out,"Max, no, this can't be real! Why are you doing this?"

Max then grins and says, "Why? Do I have to spell it out for you? Because I was lying to you, that's why! Heh, the reason Kira never mentioned me, is because he hates to admit a traitor has eluded his grip!"

Ben then grasps his fist tightly and yells out," No, this can't be true, this is impossible! Max, stop messing with me! After all you talked about, about honor, dreams and pride! What is this! No, you can't be the real Max! The real Max would never act like this!"

Max then powers up his magic energy and harshly responds with "Oh, it's the real deal. Ben, you're so clueless even after all this, it's pathetic! The real me, you never knew the real me. The kind cousin who was like a brother to you was just a façade I put up to amuse you. However, that façade has become too costly.

I did join the Enji Knights when I left, but after fighting for them I soon saw their ideals were nothing but a joke. That's when I knew that in order to truly excel, I would have to ditch your pathetic order and take destiny into my own hands! Everything was going fine, until a pesky kid would not give up chasing his ideals of justice! SO, Ben, now it's time to bring the end of everything!"

Ben can barely stand up, and as he gets teary eyed, he says, "No, not you! This can't be! You, you betrayed me?! Everything I did was because of you!"

Max just looks at Ben and sharply yells," You are still naïve! Heroes are only worshiped when they are dead! Honor, dreams, in the end no one gives a damn, they just want results.

And when they are done with you, they thank you by cleaning their hands of you! Believe me, the only thing worth fighting for, is your own life! Alright cousin, it's time I show you why you can never catch up to me!"

He then puts out his hand and summons his real sword using his magic energy! As the large sword flies right in to his hand and he he gets into his fighting stance, Max says,

"NO matter what happens, I won't let anyone stop me from what I want. That includes you! So " Hero", if you are still so confident that your powers are enough, let's see if you can survive!"

As his muscles tighten and his magic energy explodes with such force that even in his Bankai state Ben is nearly blown back from the pressure, Ben can see Max is dead serious about this and he finds his hands are trembling and his breathing unstable before he says, " This, this is impossible. I know you too well, Max. You're not the type of person who would put his own interests above others, you're not a person who would do something like that! Max would never betray me! This can't be happening!"

Well, saying good grief would be an understatement! Is one of Ben's greatest nightmares come true? Has his mentor and favorite cousin Max truly betrayed him? And, if so, does this mean Ben has to face the person who inspired him to become a hero to survive? The only way to find out is to not miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

* * *

In our next issue, Ben tries to desperately reach out to Max, and to figure out if what he is seeing is a clone, a robot, or a brainwashed Max. But despite how much Ben is in denial, Max seems to truly be himself, and has truly betrayed Ben! If this is the case, can Ben manage to beat the one who taught him martial arts and the art of the sword? And let's not forget that Brad and the others are still struggling against Luxord and the Frost brothers! Will the one to cause Ben's hopes and dreams to go down in flames be his own cousin?

Find out in _**chapter 76: Unwanted Truth of the Broken Bounds, The Way Pride Was lost.**_

Coming soon! Author's notes. Well, yup Chad and whoever thought so, Max and Janus are one and the same. I just hope it was not as obvious as Master Asia's betrayal.

Also, if you're wondering how Max could be from one place to the next, it's because he has powerful teleport magic and can change into his Janus armor rather fast. The Max that showed up briefly was a shadow clone . Alright then, till next time. I am as excited to write the next chapter, as you all are to read it, so it should be up as fast as I can do it.


	15. C70:Unwanted Truth of the Broken Bounds

**_Chapter 75! : Unwanted Truth of the Broken Bounds. The Way Pride Was Lost. _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, at first things were looking good for Ben. Thanks to Max, Brad was being kept at bay, and Lacus liked Ben's painting more than he dared to hope.

Just as he and she had a possible romantic moment though, the winds of fate once again blew the moment, when the elite dark Enji Luxord with the title named," Gambler of fate" made his unwelcomed entrance!

Although not as directly powerful as the likes of Ravxen or Xemnas, his own deadly magic was enough to take Lacus by surprise and trap her in a magic prison in his own cards!

This at once caused both Ben and Brad to direct their anger right at him! Even with Lacus as his prisoner, making the odds in his favor, he knew he would need a stronger hand, and that's when his hired help arrived! Though most of the bounty hunters were not more than nuisances to Ben, the psychotic Frost Brothers in their powerful customized Gundams were exceptions to the rule. However, even with these reinforcements and with the help of the Raystar Family's own security forces, it seems the dark Enji's plans were against the ropes.

However, just as Ben prepared to finish off, the trespasser Luxord is bailed out by none other than Janus! The masked fighter proves his loyalty was only to the highest bidder, as he prepared to keep Ben out of Luxord's way, no matter what it took! Janus proved his power was fierce when his Howling Crusher attack was strong enough to blow Ben out of the mansion and all the way through the woods to the area near it, called the Valley of the End, a water fall area with monumental statues of Grand Master Myers and the villain that he beat to make a name for himself, Garland, the dark knight, who made a pact with four elemental demons. But anyway, Ben did not mind Janus appearing.

He was ready to finally settle the score with the bounty hunter and bring him to justice for his many crimes, just one of them, the killing of Ben's misguided pal, Rick.

At first, Janus seemed to be running circles around Ben. However, when Ben unleashed his Bankai powers he proved he was coming far, when he was able to unleash some damage to Janus! In fact, he was able to land a blow so hard, it shattered his opponent's mask! However, this revealed a terrible truth. Ben was horrified to see that the mysterious masked man who had been causing havoc for all sides, was Max himself!

Ben was obviously in denial and thought of everything from Max using the identity to spy on Zeon to being a clone, to being brainwashed to whatever.

But the man in front of him seems to be the real deal, and ready to take Ben out on his own free will! As he sees is Max summon his real sword, Beskar, and get ready to fight for real, Ben finds his world crumbling apart. Can Ben regain his shattered resolve to fight his own cousin? And, even if he does, can he manage to defeat the man who taught him how to fight, and still save Lacus from Luxord? It's time to find out!

* * *

As all of this craziness is going on, we first return to the Enji base of Hallowed Bastion for a bit. At the moment, the Enji captains have been summoned for an emergency meeting. Cloud and Aeris enter the console chamber and see others like Cecil, Cless, Terra, Squall, Beatrix, Kratos, Auron , Luke and others.

As Cloud gets into his position, he sees the masters like Zoda and Yamamoto, in their chairs as the Grand Master himself walks in along with Kira. As everyone gets into their position, the leader of the Enji Knights see this and smiles, before saying, "Hello everyone, sorry for the sudden call. However, it was indeed necessary. Kira has just informed me of some disturbing information. It is imperative you are all informed, as we must act immediately. Here, Kira, tell them."

Kira then gets into position and at once starts off with a firm, "Greetings. It's time the identity of a traitor is brought out of the shadows."

Squall then raises a eyebrow before reacting with a uneasy,"What are you talking about Kira? Is this another spy related to Larxene?"

Kira then sighs and responds with,"No, this goes much farther back. Now then, this man used to be one of the most powerful Enji Knights. However, his own personal desires overruled his sense of duty and he betrayed the order.

I did not bring this up earlier, because by all accounts, he appeared dead, and for the sake of not landing a blow to our image, I hid the truth from everyone. However, now that the situation has changed, that too must change. This defector is not a normal Enji. He was once part of the elite squad made up of him, me and Xehamaru.

You may have heard his name, since Ben Auro likes to bring it up so much. He is Ben's cousin, Max Bruder."

Cloud is shocked to hear this and sees Kira press a button, before the image of Max appears on the screen behind him!

Cloud then grimly says," Ben's cousin is a traitor? He was here with Ben, just yesterday!

Oh no, Ben will be devastated to hear this. He looked up to him, almost more than I first looked up to Sephiroth."

Kira just has Max's personal data on display and goes on with a dry,"So I heard. I kept the truth about the incident, because I did not want the public to find out and risk tarnishing the image of the Enji. This was half a year after Xehamaru, Craft, and the others left the order. Not all of you were here at the time, but I am talking about the situation involving the aggression of the planet of the warrior race, the Zandalorians. As some may recall, they were causing havoc around their galaxy and " annexing" planets near them merely because they had the power to do so and also were raiding the CEO of Vector Xiza and other galactic businesses.

I was the commander of the fleet in charge of bringing the planet in line, and Max was the second in command. Despite being severely outnumbered, the people of Zandalor were a warrior race and would not accept defeat. Still, it was not just their powerful abilities that allowed them to endure for so long. It soon became clear that someone was giving them information. And, after a while, Max was the prime suspect.

To make sure, I followed him one day, at the eve of what was supposed to be a major assault. And sure enough, I saw him with the leader of the planet, Grando Fett and another warrior, named Bardock.

Max was cornered, but he showed how well he took defeat. Rather than stand trial for his crimes, he unleashed a powerful bomb, one that wiped out the city around him and caused the planet's atmosphere to be poisoned, effectively ruining the planet and its people."

Aeris grasps her hands and says" That's horrible! How could he have done such a thing?"

Kira sharply retorts with," Some people care little for the common good. Since the blast nearly killed me, took out a chunk of my fleet, and killed the elite fighters, I assumed he was dead as well. But, it seems that was one of my few wrong beliefs. It seems since then he took up the name Janus and was a bounty hunter. I had my suspicions, but it was not until he returned just a few days ago, amidst Char's counter attack.

If you're wondering why I did not arrest him at once, it was because I wanted to see what his game was. He was playing along with the apparent lies that he told Ben, that I assigned him a mission to spy on the Zeon core worlds. I then let him tag along with Ben, so I could make sure I knew what he was up to."

Cloud then looks alarmed before he yells out," Oh no! Ben told me he was going to Lacus' birthday party. You don't think, that Max did all of this for..."

Kira quickly answers with," Yes, I do, but he won't get away with his betrayal anymore. Bring up a line to the Raystar house now. What, it's jammed? Perfect. Get a commando team ready."

Cloud then steels himself before he says, "If you're coming to arrest Max, I am coming. Ben will need some support after such a deep blow."

Kira casually reacts with," Do as you like, just remember he is my apprentice, I will make sure he gets over it. Alright, time is of the essence, since Max likes to be so elusive. Those that are coming, let's move out!"

As Kira flicks his cape back Aeris looks at Cloud and says, "Poor Ben, just last month he had to deal with both his grandmother's death and the cruel betrayal of Larxene, this must be heartbreaking for him."

Cloud looks down and responds with a dismayed," As much as Ben tries not to show it, he is a sensitive guy. I am worried that with all he has had to deal with lately, this might push him over the edge. Come on, let's hurry."

Aeris nods and they both go out of the door. As Grand Master Myers prepares to inform the remaining Enji of other matters, let's go back to the main event !

* * *

Back at the Valley of the End, we go back to Ben seeing Max get ready to fight in earnest. As Max's sword begins to glow and his muscles tense up Ben flinches before he says, "Max! Stop this! Is this want you really want? I don't want to fight you like this! Snap out of this before, guh! "

Before he can even respond, Max slowly walks up to him. For a moment Ben wonders if Max is changing his mind till in a flash Max gives a wild grin before he head buts Ben! Ben feels a surge of pain and is knocked to the edge of the water. Despite the owner of the Star Sword's head feeling bury the Enji is able to keep his fighting stance, but as Max sees his cousins pained and hurt expression he growls out a harsh , "Quit sniveling! A true warrior does not fall apart, no matter what the situation! I thought you were so set on being a true hero? I guess after all this time, you still haven't grown up!" Ben gets mad and lashes back with a scornful," A true warrior also does not sell out his own for more money! That's what you told me! Did all that mean nothing to you?"

Max looks at the moon and bitterly retorts with," It did once, when I was as naïve as you are. But then I saw how futile it is. It's futile to try and grip your hands around things you can never get a hold of. In the end, I saw that all of it is a waste of time, and in the end you've just wasted your life!"

Ben then gets even madder, and powers back up, before saying, "Wasting your life? That's what serving the Enji Knights and saving people's lives means to you? Have you totally lost your mind, have you become so insane that you would fight for the supreme empire of darkness?"

Max then laughs and sarcastically lashes back with," Oh, please, like I fight for a bunch of annoying bossy demons and the ones dumb enough to serve them."

Ben then prepares to charge and says, "Then why? Why have you defected, since when has money meant so much to you?"

Max then sees Ben coming with his blade, but just turns to the side, and dodges Ben's slash with ease, before grabbing his arm and then twisting his arm around! Max's maneuver causes Ben to drop his sword in pain and Max says, " Why? Because I grew tired of fighting for a lost cause. Ben, tell me. Do you think even if you and the Enji win and manage to kill Weil Zabi and the Zeon Federation, and then manage to stop the resurrection of this "true god of darkness", Chaos Zannacross Necron, and shatter his empire, do you think that will cause the universe to enter a golden age? Let me fill you in on something, all you are doing is being a player in a never ending game! The government's warriors or soldiers fight for the promise that they are fighting to bring about a new era time after time.

But in the end, when it comes down to it, and the fighting has stopped, the same thing always happens. They come home and not only find out that after all the sacrifices they ask of us they expect us to shut up and fade away, only to be shown at times as trophies of victory, but also see all that they have fought for be performed all over again!

This is the cycle of our nature, a greedy cycle where the ones with power make the rules and the powerless only have the choices of performing as they are expected to, or be erased!

The Enji claimed to fight for justice, but all you're really doing is fighting and killing those repressed by the system that forced them into their desperate situation in the first place! So then, tell me, what should a warrior of light fight for?

The honor of blindly following the commands of the powerful ones seeking to wipe out threats? I don't think so; I won't stand to follow anyone else's desires but my own! And that is why, the only side I fight for, is my own! So Ben, has that cleared up your muddled mind?"

As he continues to squeeze hard on Ben's arm, Ben has at last had enough and uses his magic aura to blast Max off of him! He then summons his Star Sword back into his hand, and glares at Max, before saying, "Max, I never knew you felt so disgusted with the cosmos. However, even if some of what you said is true, you're still out of your mind! I know a lot of the bureaucrats that give orders are no better than the guys they send us to fight.

But that's not why I fight! I fight to protect the innocent from injustice. You used to do the same thing ! But now I see you are just making the same crazy excuses Xehamaru and the others make to give themselves the right to wipe out those that stand in their way!

"Whoa!" He then sees Max appear in a flash above him, with his large sword heading for his head! He just manages to block, and the force of the blow causes the rocks around them to be blown into the air from the power! As Ben struggles not to be overpowered, Max gruffly says, "You're once again mistaken. I am not like Xehamaru, I am not so consumed by rage that I want to destroy everything like he did. I just don't give a damn anymore! Good and evil, light and darkness, it does not matter what its name is. In the end, I am sick of wasting my time for lies! Heh, fighting for the innocent? There are plenty of people to be a sucker and fight for that. But people are easily capable of throwing away a hero as soon as he is no longer useful, or profitable enough."

Ben then creates an energy sword in his free hand and tries to slash at Max, while saying,"So you're saying it's okay to let people suffer, to just be at the mercy of evil tyrants and maniacs?"

Max puts out his free hand to blow Ben back with a force of energy, and then shows off his speed by warping behind Ben, while he is still blown back and then slams his fist into Ben's back to launch him down to the water below! Max lands and sees Ben get out of the water and now soaked, and he then says, "Oh please, your tricks won't help you here Ben. Tsk, fight for the people, the primary task of a hero, supposedly. But while you can save them from monsters and villains, you can't save them from themselves. People these days, they don't want to be saved!

They are so self destructive that they bring about their own doom! If they cared, they would stop letting these petty differences cause more despair, but people don't care. They will gladly screw everyone else over to get even more power. Master Myers and the others may have good intentions but they are foolish all the same. As much as you guys all wish it its clear that you can't force people to change, and if people don't want to change for the better, then this crummy state is just how things are!

So Ben, tell me, why should I waste my time and risk my life for scumbags and liars?"

Ben then has his Star Sword in one hand and an energy blade in another, before saying," Because, there are people, friends, that I don't want to see hurt. If nothing else, I fight for my friends!"

Max just cracks his neck as he snickers and retorts with a harsh,"Oh, Ben, you really think anyone is really any one else s ally? After all the fighting I've been through, let me tip you off. In the end, the only person you can trust is yourself. Think about it, you were clueless about me. You were almost killed by that Larxene chick, and even your former best buddy Rick was ready to kill you for his own gains. "

Ben then winces before he charges at Max once more, and says, "How would you know about friendship, Max? I thought you knew, but now it seems you truly have gone insane! Rick did turn on me, but in the end I could see he wanted to redeem himself. And he would have, if you did not kill him!"

Ben goes to slash at Max, but he jumps out of the way and just slashes through a rock. Not willing to give up, Ben sees Max in the air, and then fires a barrage of blue energy blasts at Max! Max is not impressed and easily deflects everyone with speed beyond what a human eye can normally see! As he does, he casually says,

"Oh, wake up, Ben! Rick was always going through problems and breaking promises, remember? But you kept forgiving him, even to the end. You are too soft to live up to your supposed destiny, Ben. You know why I killed Rick?

Because he could not keep his mouth shut. I was the one who stole those two Gundams for him and his Toxic Vultures gang, and I knew he was, in the end, another pathetic weakling!

Don't feel too bad, you're not the only one who was betrayed by friends. Still, it goes to show you what happens when you are stupid enough to trust in anything other than your own abilities! So cousin, have you learned my final lesson to you as a pupil?"

Ben then says," I refuse to accept what you are saying! I trust my friends. And, right now, one of them is counting on me. Lacus, I won't let her be captured by the Organization of Dark Enji. Max, you knew how important she was to me! How could you do this to me?"

Max chuckles and casually responds with," A job is a job, and the most profitable one wins out over all. Seriously, Ben, if Lacus was such a good friend of yours, then why, after all this time, does she prefer a muscle bound arrogant lazy idiot to her childhood friend?"

Ben looks pained and then looks down and answers with a dismayed," It's because she and I were away for so long. I don't know what happened, but something bad happened to her in high school. Most likely involving the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but whatever it was, Brad manipulated her to make it seem he was the best man fitted for her. But, that's all the more why I must save her! I will prove to Lacus that she can trust me, can depend on me, no matter what! That's why in order to save her, I will defeat anyone in my way, even you, if I must, Max!"

Max sees how serious Ben is in his eyes and grins before he retorts with,"Well, you have some resolve in your eyes. But, rightful emotions are not going to cut it, Ben. Not against me. You seem to forget who you're fighting. Even if Cloud and the other Enji taught you some new moves, did you forget I was the one who taught you how to fight? I know all of your moves, and to top it off, I recall I never lost to you once in our constant sparring."

Ben narrows his eyes before he snaps back with,"True, but that was then, and this is now! I am a true warrior of light now, Max, and it's time you see you can't dismiss me forever! I will defeat you, and then crush Luxord! Divine Flare Edge!"

Having his blade shine with so much celestial energy that the ground is shaking, he charges at Max again for a powerful slash.

Max then has his own sword glow in response and aggressively says," Fine, we do this the hard way! But I am just reminding you that you will never defeat me!

Mirage Eraser Slash!"

The two cousins attacks collide with such force that it causes a tremor that can be felt back at the Raystar palace! Oh, and speaking of them, let's see how that's wrapping up!"

* * *

After "Janus" blasted Ben out of the area, the Frost Brothers and Luxord tried to make off with Lacus, but Brad and the family security force stood in their way! As the powerful android Kos-Mos keeps the two enemies Gundam's at bay with the help of the family's private security force, Luxord is trying to kill Brad, but is finding out how hard a task that is!

While, thanks to his magic, Brad is not able to land a punch on him, the dark Enji is annoyed that none of his attacks are doing any damage to the large buff man! At the moment, Luxord throws some large glowing cards at Brad from all sides, only for them to break as soon as they hit him! Brad then laughs and flexes his muscles before saying, "Give it up, loser! Your lame cards don't do anything but tickle me! Now, how about you let my girl out of there, before I break her out, and then break you!"

Luxord gets annoyed at this and darkly retorts with, "You annoying eyesore, you think you can defeat someone as powerful as me? You are really just a brainless beast! You can not, will not interfere with our destiny, now die!"

Luxord throws a bunch of sharp dice rigged to explode, but Brad grunts before flicking his thump with such speed and force that it's like an air bullet. This air bullet is followed by a bunch more and they all blast through his dice and hit the shocked Luxord in the chest!

This blow hits him hard enough to cause him to cough up blood, and as he recovers, he glares at Brad and says, "You wasted my time long enough! Why don't we make this the last deal?"

His magic energy explodes around him, and his aura breaks out in to dozens of large cards. These cards then begins to shuffle around Brad and the larger brawler snorts out a,"Another trick? Bah, I can't wait to snuff you freaks out of here, so I can get to the real party I have planned with my girl. So what are you trying to do, bore me? Just shut up and die!"

Brad goes to where he sees Luxord and tries to smash him with both arms. However, his target fades before him, and all Brad smashes is the floor! Brad then hears Luxord laughing from within the cards encircling him and he says," Ready for your final challenge? Look closely, this is a test of wills. If you can guess which card I am hiding in, you will rescue your maiden. If not, you will die. Simple enough even for a mindless thug like you? Now, hope you have a keen eye!"

The cards stop spinning and all turn face down to Brad. An annoyed Brad looks at the cards and says, "Wise guy, think you can fool me? You can't hide from me! I saw you move, to right here!"

He smashes his fist into the leftmost card, but as it shatters, only smoke comes out of it! Luxord then seeps out of the card above Brad and says,"Well, looks like your intuition is not so sharp either! Here is your reward!"

He blasts the surprised Brad with a magic spell before he can even turn around! A flash of light occurs and when the smoke clears, Brad's face is imprinted on a card! Luxord steps out of the card he was in and looks at Brad while keenly saying, "Ha, looks like you did not have the heart of the cards on your side. Oh well, when all you have is brute strength at your disposal, you don't have many options, do you? Now, since your show delayed my plans, it's time I tend to the task at hand.

Now, time to pick up my ace card and, what the? No, what the? That's impossible!"

Just as Luxord is about to pick up Lacus' card and take it, all of he sudden he hears a rumbling! He turns around and is horrified to see the card he turned Brad into has begun to crack and shudder! Moments later, a burst of energy breaks out of it, and Brad breaks out of the transformation spell! He looks furiously at Luxord and clutches his fist before powering up his energy enough to blow back the dark Enji!

Luxord then grasps his fists tightly before shouting," No, that is impossible! It's not possible to reverse the transformation from within! You, you must have, GUH!"

Before he can say anything else, Brad kicks him in the leg hard to break it in one blow, not to mention send him flying through the wall and landing outside! Everyone is amazed at how powerful Brad is, and Jane giggles before happily stating, " Oh my, good thing for us Brad can't be stopped! He does make such a good protector too, my darling."

Erich looks at Brad charging with a crazed look in his eyes and responds with a uneasy, "True, but even after all this time, his reckless behavior could use some work."

Jane then sighs and retorts with a frustrated,," Oh don't be so harsh, dear; he is good at what he does."

As she says that, Brad sees Luxord in pain getting back up and his magic energy going out of control. He then says to Brad,"No, I am an elite member of the dark Enji, one of the most powerful beings in the cosmos! You will not defeat me! I am a highly evolved, GUH!"

Luxord is cut off when Brad dashes forward and grasps the Dark Enji hard by the right leg before in a blur he bashes Luxord across the ground many times like he is a club! Brad does this for around ten seconds before he throws Lurxord hard to the ground! As Luxord bounces across the ground and moans in pain his attacker laughs madly!

Brad then cracks his neck before strongly saying," Piff, let me make this very clear. The "Unstoppable Juggernaught" doesn't play by anyone's rules but his own! Your lame magic can't affect someone as all powerful as me! Tricks and magic does not cut it, only power is what matters!

Now, listen up, you pathetic excuse of a card shark! This is a message for your lame group and everyone else! Lacus Raystar is Brad's girl and mine alone! Anyone who tries to mess with my fun will find themselves missing a head! You call yourself an elite fighter, but all your fancy tricks don't cut it against the true ultimate fighter of the universe! Now, time for pay back for annoying me!"

He then charges once more, and a worried Luxord shouts,"No, stay back!"

He then, in desperation, has Cards come at Brad from all over and attack him at all sides at once! However, even as theses projectiles move swiftly and are glowing with dark energy Brad just laughs and says,"You are so stupid, let me show you what a real attack is! RAH!"

Brad just flexes his muscles and unleashes a wave of energy, and causes an explosion around him that destroys all the cards! He then grins at Luxord and pounds his own chest before he proudly yells,"Everyone calls my fighting style "unsophisticated" and crude, but they keep forgetting how effective it is at winning! Magic? Who needs them, when it's easier to crush your targets with absolute force! Here, I want your personal opinion!"

He winds up his fist and, in response, Luxord has his cards surround him, in a barrier while having more cards lay across the ground. Despite this Brad just spits, before charging right through , and even as the cards explode one after another Brad does not stop at all! As he keeps his momentum up Brad gets right up to the Card barrier and punches right through it, and at the same time through Luxord's chest! Raising his target into the air, Brad laughs like a gleeful child at seeing his opponent scream in pain!

Brad then licks his lips and ," Well, looks like I win, and too bad for you, it's winner take all!"

Luxord just looks mortified and coughs up blood before he weakly says," Gah! You, you play the game of force quite well. But you will pay for this with your life! My fellow members will avenge me! And then you will get the death you deserve! AH!"

Brad just headbutts Luxord and then barks out,"Oh shut up! I am so scared of your fellow weak losers! Here is what I think of your lame threat!"

Luxord sees Brad charging up an energy blast in his hand and says," No, wait, AHHH!"

Brad just grins and throws Luxord off of his fist and far into the sky! He then throws an energy ball, like a football, right at Luxord, and it hits dead on before destroying him in a massive explosion that lights up the sky! Shion sees Brad lick the blood off his lips and give a jock like yell before she grimaces and says,"

Lacus, are you seriously in love with this guy? Even though he is fighting for us, he is like a maniac!"

The Frost Brothers also see Luxord's demise and are both annoyed at this before Shaigi says," What? They got Luxord? Just great, now how are we supposed to get paid?"

His brother blasts at Kos Most to keep her back and responds with a worried," Now what are we going to do, brother?"

He sees his brother's eyes gleam from the hologram screen and he responds with a calm," What else? Drag that girl out of here and then drag ourselves out of here too! Now that Luxord is gone, we can bring this Lacus to his boss, and, for succeeding, we maybe can get away with our pay tripled!

They must be tired, so even if these freaks killed a Dark Enji, they can't go on forever! As soon as they mess up we will, AH!"

The pilot feels his mobile suit being hit in the back and sees Kos-Mos on the attack. Furious, he takes out his beam saber and says, "This android is getting on my nerves! You think you're powerful enough to beat me, shrimp? I'll skewer you for keeping me from my paycheck!"

As he tries to slash at the powerful robot body guard, a light breaks out. This light is the effect of Luxord's spell wearing off, due to him being dead and all. Moz sees the four large dice that were Brad's four pals glow, before turning back into their true selves.

And sure enough, everyone looks at the card imprisoning Lacus above begin to crack and break apart, releasing Lacus! Put asleep by the spell, she is falling to the ground fast, before Brad catches her with one hand!

Although unharmed, the sudden impact shakes her awake and a startled Lacus opens her eyes and is shocked to see Brad powered up and the room a mess!

She then looks startled and says," Huh, what happened? Brad? Where did that Dark Enji go?"

Brad brings her down and smiles, while beating his chest with the other hand and saying, "Not a problem, doll. There is not enough of him to be seen by one of those fancy microscopes now! That's the price for not taking the Brad seriously!"

Lacus takes a deep breath and smiles before saying,"Thanks for defending me, Brad. I am sorry I got caught so easily. I was worried what would happen to my family if I resisted too much." She then kisses Brad and he says,

"Ha, like it was even a question! Anyone who tries to mess with my girl better be ready to get what's coming!"

Lacus looks around and sees Kos-Mos and the rest of the security forces battling the two Frost Brothers powerful custom Gundams and she says,"No, even with him gone, the others are attacking. We have to stop them, Brad, before anyone else gets hurt! Oh? Brad, by the way, where is Ben and Max?"

Brad just looks at the blast Max made to blow Ben out and says,"Oh, right. Bah, some annoying masked weirdo came and Ben tried to fight him. However, that guy fired a blast that sent Star dude off somewhere. And as for Max, who knows."

Lacus looks worried and says, "What? Oh no, I hope they are alright."

Brad just looked annoyed before reacting with a gruff," Tsk, he is too annoying to know when to quit. Quit worrying about him, and worry about kicking these punks out of here!"

Lacus then summons her Oath-keeper sword into her hand and puts her hair back, before saying, "I guess you're right. I will show these trespassers not to harm my family! Ben, be careful. At least Max is here, and with his power you should be alright."

As Lacus prepares to fight herself, she is not aware that Max's power is what is putting Ben in jeopardy at this very moment!

* * *

As Brad won it all against Luxord, Ben and Max were continuing their emotional dual, and Ben is being drained both physically and emotionally from it!

Even though, while in his Bankai state he is able not to be totally outmatched, even as they are moving so fast that the normal human eye would only see them as blazing blurs of energy Ben is still finding Max being two to three moves ahead of him the whole time!

After their energy sword attacks ended in a drawl, Ben has been attacking Max with everything he has. But regardless of it being a physical or magical attack, Max has no problem plowing right through it!

Max laughs as he dodges a sword slash and mockingly says," Is this really the best you can do after all the training from me and the Enji? You were always better at talking about things, than doing them!"

Frustrated, Ben then uses a flash step to get behind Max and counters with a angry, "That's what you think? Well, you're wrong, I have become much more powerful than you think I am! And, much more crafty, as well!"

He then kicks a boulder at Max, which is shattered with a punch with ease. However, from the rubble, Max sees Ben's blade spinning at him like a boomerang! However, Max just looks annoyed and catches it with two fingers!

He then looks angry and says,"Is this supposed to impress me? You should know better than to attack with such worthless skills! I see you will never amount to more than an amateur who needs extra power to win anything!"

He then throws Ben's sword back at him with such force, Ben almost loses his head! Though Ben manages to dodge the blade, it still slices some hair, and goes through a bunch of trees before landing hard on the ground! Ben summons the Star Sword to his hand at once, but Max just laughs at this and says, "Face it "cuz" ! Like always, you don't have a shot at beating me! Just stay down if you know what's good for you, Ben."

Ben sees how harsh a look Max is giving him and responds with a hurt look, before this pain turns to outrage. Ben uses this rage to power up again and says, "Max, is this really you? No, it can't be, you're not like Max at all! The real Max would never have acted like this. The real Max has honor and would never turn his back on the cosmos! You're not my cousin! Despite what you say, you're an imposter! And I'll destroy you for trying to ruin his name! Die! Celestial Burning Shinryukenha!"

Max sees Ben fire his energy wave at full power and powers up his own aura and rolls his eyes before responding with ," If that's how you want to act, then fine! I'll force the truth on you! Full Moon Crusher!"

Max fires off his dark blue energy blast to collide into Ben's attack, and the two collide with such force that the water is blown up in the air! At first the beam struggle looks even, but soon Max begins to push his beam through Ben's! As he does, he laughs and says,

"Enough of this, you're wasting my time! You're too unfocused, you can never hope to match me with such weak resolve! My mind is not as foolish as yours, Ben, it's a heart not bound to anyone or anything! My burning will for true freedom will not be put out by the will of the blindly drawn sword! Now Ben, if you will throw your life away for Kira and his idea of justice, then you really are a lost cause! "

Ben's anger then explodes and energy pours into his beam, to now push through Max's! The Enji Knight lets his rage surge through him as he shouts out," Shut up! You're nothing but a fake who is trying to pass off as my cousin. But you're not going to get away with it! You're wrong, no matter what you say, I won't fail to protect those important to me! Here, let me show you just how far I am willing to go! Take this!"

Ben shock's Max, and the energy beam is almost pushed back to Max's face! Not expecting this, Ben's cousin looks intently at his one time pupil before he says,

"Ben, when you're angry I see you can push yourself even further. But, a heart that is an inferno of rage is still not fierce enough to overwhelm me! Time to end this!"

Max puts even more power into his beam, at last, the two energy wave's powers are too unstable and cause a massive explosion! As the water falls on both of them, the drenched Ben looks worn out, but still ready to fight.

Seeing this, Max emits a callous," Well now, looks like you still can't keep yourself at full power for too long, eh, Ben? You never could last too long, before you fell apart."

Ben then grasps the Star Sword tightly and yells back with, "Shut up! Stop talking like you're him, you fake! Even if you're some Zannacross demon who can transform, or some Zeon clone made from his data, I can still tell you don't have the same heart as him! I won't lose to some cheap trickster!"

Max just shakes his head, and closes his eyes. Suddenly he begins to power up his aura so much, Ben is nearly blown back! He then uses a float spell to hover above Ben, and he fiercely says, "Grow up and accept the truth already! I see you're making outrageous assumptions because you can't accept the truth! Well, let me make this clear! There is only one authentic Max Bruder, and I can't be imitated!

Here, let me show you that you have no choice, but to see that your opponent is none other than your former teacher! And I'll show you with the attack only one person in the cosmos can do!

School of the Undefeated of the East!"

Hearing this, Ben's eyes are filled with shock and dread, as he sees a massive increase in Max's energy!

He then has his jaw drop before at last he says," No! That's Max's, NO!"

Max just continues with,

"The ultimate technique! Sekiha, Tenkyoken!"

Max fires his most powerful blast at the dismayed Ben! Ben sees the giant ball of energy coming down at him and uses his magic energy to move as fast as he can, as it lands on the ground just before it bursts and causes a massive explosion!

Ben is able to escape the blast radius, but his eyes are blinded by its light! Although the attack just missed the two stone monuments in the Valley of the End, the massive objects are blown back from the power! When Ben sees the attack end, he sees a massive crater where Max's attack landed, and water is going down into the crater, as part of the woods are on fire from the attack!

Ben sees Max land on the ground in front of him and falls to his knees as he comes to face the truth. He then has his eyes waver before he mutters,"Max, it really is you. But, why? Why did you betray me!? How could you do this, why does this keep happening to me?"

Max's gaze is as harsh as steel and he just points his sword at Ben and responds with a disgusted, "It's because you're weak, Ben! You were always a mere follower, unable to make up your own mind, too afraid to stand by your own beliefs, unless you had others that shared the same mind to support you. You always had to be supported by something to have any confidence at all! Even now I see you are only think of your self when your seen as a Enji, as a hero and with your friends! You always could not think of yourself as worthwhile as yourself, I know that's why you wanted to become a Enji! To bad that no matter how good a Enji or a " hero" you are as long as your afraid of standing your ground solely by yourself then you will never be strong " Cousin" .

If you're to afraid to fight for your own principles, then sadly you're fated for betrayal! For you see, no one wants to stand by a pitiful pawn. Now then, that will be my final lesson to teach to my failure of a pupil! Before I end this for good, do you accept reality, at last?"

He then sees Ben seem to be in a daze, as he looks blankly at the sky, and says, "So in the end, every, everything I believed in was a lie? What, what was I fighting for?"

Max begins charging and responds with a merciless," I can see you look stressed, since we at one point were like brothers, let me do you one last favor and put you out of your misery! Huh, what the, this power?"

Max was about to go for a decisive slash, but then an outburst of power blasts him back!

He then sees Ben's magic energy expand wildly, and with such force the ground around Ben is carved away from the golden aura! A strong wind is blowing and the ground is shaking, and as Max sees Ben stand back on his feet, he looks at Max with a furious deadly glare! He then grinds his teeth and seethes out a," You, even you, after I looked up to you for so long, you too were nothing more than a rotten traitor!

Everyone, everyone is always using me. They all want to hurt me! And they all think they can get away with it! But no more, NO MORE! I won't let you escape! I'll bring you to justice with my power, and make you pay for betraying me, MAX!"

Ben nearly presses Max back and then fires a powerful energy blast from his hand! Max is able to deflect it, but, an instant later, Ben warps in front of Max and punches him in the head, hard!

Max is launched in to the air, and when he is able to stop himself, he feels blood coming out of his head, and wipes it off. Max chuckles at this and dryly says, "Ben, I did not think he would take it this hard! His energy, it's out of control. He must have gone berserk from the pain! Great, looks like this is going to be a drag to the end. Huh, whoa!"

Max senses energy coming from behind and dashes to the left, just as Ben comes to stab him with his Sword! Ben lands back down on the ground and sees Max, before powering up again, however, this time Ben is so enraged that the area around him bursts into flames, and even the Star Sword is on fire! He then furiously says," I will never forgive you! NEVER! It's time, time I show you, and everyone else, I am not weak! FINAL Atonement Slash!"

Ben slams the ground with his blade, and the area around him soon has what seems like an endless amount of energy swords come out of it! Ben waves them at Max, and they all fly at Max like a swarm of blades! Even Max is worried to see this attack and bluntly states,"Got to admit, he can be quite creative with his attacks! Damn, this might take more than I thought it would!"

Max then flash steps out of the incoming attack, just as Ben's rain of energy blades rip a hole through the area! Ben continues to motion his attack to chase at Max, without relenting at all. No matter how fast Max moves, Ben refuses to let him out of his sight, and even when Max gets the Final Atonement Slash to break into the ground, only for the blades to break out of the ground to the left of him and continue to hone in on him!

As Max keeps dashing backwards, Ben chases after him and hatefully screams, "No, you won't get away. Not until I pay you back for your betrayal!

Max, this attack is like my desire. It will never stop, until it reaches its goal! So, are you sorry for betraying me yet, cousin? No one ever feels bad about betraying me; they always treat me as someone that can be thrown away. And, I am so sick of it! SO SICK OF IT! "

As the attack continues to press on, he forms another energy sword in his hand, and dashes after his cousin. As Max continues to move back, they are moving so fast they are heading back to the Raystar Manor!

* * *

Lacus, Brad, and Kos-Mos begin to put the pressure on the Frost brothers, when they see the giant lights that are Ben and Max's magic energy! Lacus then says," What is this? Both of those powers are so high.

One of them feels like Ben's, but it feels, full of sadness and rage. I can't make out the other one. Oh?" Lacus was just dodging the blasts from the Virsago's sonic-cannons, when the Gigantic Scissors claw off the Ashtaron coming down right at her! Brad appears in front of her and blocks it with his fist, before shattering the mobile suits weapon with a massive punch! He then says,"Stop being so merciful, Lacus! It's nothing, just another fool about to be crushed!"

Both Gundam's then fly above them and Olba says," Brother, this is not going well! Without Luxord, we don't have a way to restrain her!"

Shagia then says," Then we will just have to beat her down until she is out for the count! No need to play nice! All of you annoying freaks will perish!"

The Virsago fires off a full powered mega sonic gun at the mansion, but Lacus gets in front of it, and sets up a magic barrier powerful enough to block the blast! As the Gundam moves back, Lacus looks at the two and calmly says,

"Please, put a stop to this. Luxord and the others are all now dead. If you value your life, surrender now, and you will be spared."

An angry Shagia takes out his beam saber again and furiously responds with,"You mutant! You're the one who should be begging to be spared! I'll show you too, GUh! What the!"

He finds himself seeing the suit's sword arm being blow off and turns around to see KOS-MOS being the one who did that with her powerful R-Dragon attack. As her arm turns back to normal, she says,

"That will not be allowed. You have caused too much damage to be let off the hook. You must be terminated."

Olba then says," Damn, this is not going at all how it was supposed to! What happened to Janus, anyway? If he shows up for wherever he went, we can wrap this up with ease! Huh, this power level, it must be him! What the, AH!"

The two see the aura of Max approaching , and the swarm of energy swords still charging at him! At this point, some of the swords begin to break out of the group, and form a wall around Max! Now right in front of the manor, Max finds himself trapped. As Ben flies above him, he grinds his teeth and seeths out a furious, "You can't run, not any more! It's time you face up to your crimes, Max!"

At this point, Lacus and Moz are able to see Max, and they are confused to see Max in Janus' armor!

Lacus then looks aghast before she blinks and tensely says," Ben, Max? What is going on?"

Brad sees the armor Max is in and remembers Janus wearing the same thing without the mask, before growling out, "Hey! Why is he wearing the same outfit as that, hold on, without the mask, it looks like the same guy! You're telling me, Max and that guy who sidelined me, are the same person? What the hell is this?"

Lacus' mother sees Max, and looks outraged before she says,"What, Max was the Bounty Hunter that tried to kidnap my child! What is the meaning of this!"

Max sees all of this and just forms a lopsided smirk as he brashly says," Well, looks like the cat is officially out of the bag. Nothing personal, Lacus, just could not resist the offer."

Moz realizes the truth and says,"Say it's not so! All this time, Max was lying to Ben and was that bounty hunter, Kupo? Oh, Ben, this has to be a mistake!"

Everyone then hears Ben yell out in anger, and adamantly scream,"This is the end of the line, Max! If you have truly betrayed me, then you will not be forgiven!"

He then has all the swords prepare to close in on Max at once. However, Max just says," Don't blame me for not being able to see the truth! And don't think even you can stop my destiny! Throw a big a fit as you want cousin, your will power is nothing compared to mine! I told you, nothing will stop me, Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan!"

Max unleashes all of his power into a cyclone of green and yellow that explodes and breaks off all the swords before the attack dives at Ben in the shape of a wolf's head! Max's attack plows through the storm of energy swords and they are all sent flying in various directions, and, as they do, Sara says, "Wow, it's so pretty . But why are Ben and Max fighting? Huh, AH!"

Sara sees one of the stray energy swords head right for her, but just as it's about to hit her, Shion gets in front of her and blocks it with the weapon she and her friend, Miyuki Itsumi, created, the arm attached Multiple Weapon System! It's able to protect them both with an energy barrier and when Shion sees her youngest sister is safe she says," What were you thinking, Sara? You have to be more careful with all this fighting that is going on!"

Sara looks ashamed and responds with a anxious," Sorry sis, it was all so sudden. Well, that's why you are the smart one. Anyway, oh? Look out, Shion!"

She sees the part of the roof above them fall down from the shock wave of Max's power and she pushes her sister out of the way , and is hit in the head by it! It's not large enough to crush her, but it does seem to do some damage, as she is knocked out!

Both of her sisters and her mother see this, and are horrified, and Jane says, "My baby! What have you done!?"

Ben meanwhile is struggling to deflect Max's attack, and using all of his power he manages to slash it upwards! However as Max's attack explode Ben is blasted to the ground hard! He lands near Sara and as he sees Lacus' unconscious little sister he looks pained and says," No! I should have not let him get too close! Max, you will pay!"

Max just looks a little tired and says," Don't place the blame, when it was the result of your own out of control attack that harmed her!"

Brad then looks annoyed and mutters, "Bah, everyone tells me I lost control, and now this? Knew he was a loser!"

The Frost Brothers also see Janus without his mask on, and are really freaking out that it's an Enji! Olba then uses the speaker to broadcast a furious, "Is this a joke? The legendary bounty hunter Janus was really a rough Enji ! Brother! We were played for fools!"

His brother nods and venomously says,"Brother, I am growing sick of this place. Since so many people are bothering us, let's show them our calling card! Ready the Satellite Cannon!"

Hearing this, Max is alarmed and says,"Are you two nuts! Using that thing will destroy our target! "

The voice of Shagi responds with a vicious, "Shut up! We know that girl has a special power inside of her! She may be a little well done, but we can still bring her to the Organization, after we pick her up from the rubble! And we will kill you, as well to get rid of the competition! Yes, we will show everyone who the truly special ones are! After this, no one will be able to dismiss the Frost brothers! Begin transformation!"

Everyone sees both Gundams fly high into the sky; in fact, they fly so high they are beginning to leave the atmosphere! Ben can barely make out the Ashtaron transforming into a cannon, and dock with the wing like structures of his brother's suit! Everyone sees a massive amount of energy being charged up, and Max tensely utters, "Damn it! I did not think they were that crazy!

The Satellite cannon's firepower will not only kill everyone here, but everyone in the radius of 100 miles! And, to top it off, it seems I should have just taken care of you at once, Ben, because thanks to your little outburst I am more tired than I would like to be! See what happens when you mess with your cousin's affairs, Ben? Now things are going to get a lot more nasty than they had to be! "

Ben angry response is," Don't try and blame me, this is your fault for siding with them!"

Max just sighs and responds with, "Tsc, whatever. Those annoying Frost Brothers always tried to get to my bounties first. And now that they can't admit they are the weaker ones, they want to rub out the competition, eh? Forget it! I will never let scum like them triumph me!

Good thing I have my backup plan, now! Rise Tri-Edge Gundam!"

He snaps his fingers and everyone hears a ship roaring towards Max. Ben turns around and sees the same ship he used on SR-388! Max at once jumps into the cockpit and right away it transforms into its Gundam form!

While it takes out its special Twin sabers at boosts at its target the Frost brothers are not amused and Olba slyly says," Look here, brother! Janus is trying to get away in his Gundam! But it's far too late for that!"

Shagi laughs and fallows up with a wry," Nice try, but it's too late! No matter how powerful your mobile suit is, it can't withstand fire power of this magnitude! We will show everyone how wrong it was to label us as class F! Everyone that sees us as failures will die! FIRE!"

Everyone sees a massive energy blast come down from the sky, and right down on the Tri-Edge Gundam! However, inside his machine, Max grins and says,"Come now, boys, while the power level of that blast is rather impressive, it does not mean anything if you're not able to control that power! Let me show you why I picked this of all of the Gundams to claim for myself!"

His suit's blades begin to glow, and spikes come out of the machine's shoulders and legs. However, they are not really spikes, but conductors, and, to the Frost Brother's horror, Max charges right into the blast, and these conductors absorb the massive amount of energy and channel it into his Gundam's blades! As he bursts on to the now sitting duck that is the satellite cannon form of the two brothers suits, Olba flips out and says,

"NO! He cheated!"

From their cockpits they hear a laugh, and Max appears on their screen, before saying, "Man you guys are such sore losers. Nothing more disgusting then whiny boys that can't man up and face up to there own weakness! You can't deny what you are now, time to face the music! It's funny, when I stole this thing from under Kira's nose, I remember a file on it said its abilities included canceling out powerful blasts, like the Wing Zero, or the Gundam Double X's satellite cannons!

Glad to see it was not just a theory! Now boys, I really don't like being double crossed. So, let me pay you back in kind! Blazing Judgment!"

Using all the power he absorbed from the brother's own satellite cannon blast, he charges into them, before they can disengage, and in one swift strike slash both of the suits in half! Both Frost Brothers scream curses, before their voices are drowned out by their suit's exploding! Ben sees Max killing them and says,

"He saved us all, even if he was just killing those that tried to turn on him. Max, I don't understand why, Huh?"

As the wreckage from the two brother's Gundams come raining down. the Tri-Edge flies down to face Ben and the others. Brad gets excited and pounds the ground with his fist before saying, "Looks like he wants to finish the job! Bring it on! I don't care if your Ben's cousin or some genius, I'll smash you all the same! Huh?"

Brad hears Max laugh from his mobile suit and he then comes out of it, and lands on its raised hand!

He then chuckles before he coyly says," While it would be fun to put you in your place maybe next time, it seems the jamming field was on the brother's suits, and now my scanners show many ships are coming here. Looks like Kira ran out of patience. Oh well, even I am not going to waste time on a botch job. Since there is no longer any profit to be made, I'll take my leave. Happy Birthday, Lacus."

A despaired Ben tries to stop him, but Max senses this and has his suit move up from his will alone and avoids Ben's strike!

Ben then erratically yells, "Max! I won't let you do this to me! After all the years I looked up to you. You're just going to leave things like this! Don't you have any of the warrior's pride you once said was the essence of a hero?"

Max just laughs at Ben and says," Oh, Ben, you're hopeless. Like I said before, I have a much more evolved view on the truth of society. You know when people love a hero? When he is dead and no longer able to make his voice heard! People don't want their heroes to do anything but fight like their slaves. I won't let anything command me. It's a pity you're so blinded by the Enji code. Perhaps I was wrong for raising your hopes, but it's your own fault for believing the words of Kira so easily. After all, your to weak to trust thinking for yourself. And in the end, if you can't trust yourself how the hell is anyone else going to believe in you?

Answer me this Ben, in the end what separates a man from a tool, a slave? A piece of paper or a jewel? Like hell! Money, power, titles, you can have them all and still be a slave. A man chooses Ben, while a slave obeys like a dog because he is to weak to stand on his own. I did not choose this path for cash cousin, I did this to have freedom, TRUE freedom. Good or evil, right or wrong, those are just words. No matter what others think of my actions I don't give a damn how they see me, I am going to do whatever I want whenever I want and insure no one can stop me! I guess you could say I am strong enough to fight for that, and if you don't get it Ben, you will never be strong no matter what sword your wielding!

Farewell cousin, letting you off easy is my last favor to you. Next time you stand in my way, I won't show mercy."

Ben puts in all the energy he has left and flash steps above Max to strike, but Max just catches the Star Sword in between his hands and sees the blade slash the ensign of the Enji he kept on his own sword. He then snickers before lashing out a pricing, "Not good enough. Sigh, stop wasting my time! As long as your this weak, it's not even amusing beating you down! Ben, become strong, truly strong. Only then will you be worthy of my time! Until then, you're just a failure of a pupil who can not hope to achieve anything! Resist all you want, but this IS your reality!"

Ben screams in rage and tries to slash at Max again but his target quickly karate chops Ben's right arm so hard that it dislocates his shoulder and nearly rotates his arm completely around! Ben screams in pain and vainly tries to grasp the sword with his left hand but Max just puts his right hand gently on Ben's forehead and strongly flicks Ben's head to send him pummeling to the ground with enough force to cause Ben to bounce several times before he skids to a stop! Max then salutes him, as he sees Ben fall down to the ground. He then gets into his suit and it transforms back its ship mode, right before it blasts into the sky!

Now worn down in all aspects, Ben sees the ship leave the planet's atmosphere and sees Max's fallen Enji ensign, holds out his left hand once more, before weakly saying, "Max, no. Why did you do this to me? WHY!?"

As he sees the ship is now gone, he screams out in anger and fires a energy blast so powerful it divides the water in the lake and causes an explosion on the other end! Ben then punches the ground with the same fury and tries to restrain his eyes from letting out tears as hard as he can. Lacus, seeing Ben in such a depressed state, slowly walks up to Ben and softly says, "Oh, Ben, first Lisa, and now Max. I am so sorry."

She is about to walk up to Ben, when all of a sudden her mother screams out a shrill , "Oh no! My poor baby! What did they do to you, Sara!"

Lacus turns around and sees her younger sister's head bleeding, before saying,"Oh no, Sara!"

She then runs as well and Ben sees what's going on, before Jane says, "Those crazy greedy scum! They tried again to take my children away from me!"

Shion, who is already giving her sister an elixir, says," It's serious, but not life threatening, now that I gave her the Elixir. As long as its effects work fast enough, the worst that is going to happen is her being out for a while and have a bad headache when she wakes up.

Don't worry mom, I seen Jin give these things to people a lot worse looking and they recovered, she is going to be fine."

Her mother then hugs Sara, and traumatically says, "Still, what if she has brain damage or something! Oh my poor darling! You, this is all your fault!"

Everyone sees her point to Ben, and as he slowly gets back on his feet he realizes she is pointing at him, he is confused and says," Me? I did not do anything but try to protect everyone! I, I did not know Max was Janus."

Brad then powers down, and spits on the ground before loudly responding with,"Oh, really? Hard to believe, since you were supposedly so close to him! I bet you are just putting on a show and had plans to cash in, and capture Lacus for yourself!"

This infuriates Ben so much his magic energy flares up again and he says,"How dumb are you Brad? I would never do such a thing, to Lacus or to anyone! You really think I knew all along that Max was lying to me?"

Erich puts his arm on his wife's shoulder and says, "Come now, Jane. Ben has fought valiantly all over the cosmos for the sake of the Lylat Kingdom and its people. He even saved my and Lacus' life. I know you are stressed, but it's hardly fair to blame Ben for his cousin's cruel betrayal."

Instead of agreeing with him, his wife shakes his arm off and glares at him, while furiously saying saying, "Erich, stop being so foolish! You're always so kind to people undeserving of our graciousness, and that's why Lacus has been through all this! It's just like before. You were to kind to Ben and his family and let them on our family vacation, even though they should not have been allowed, merely because Lacus begged you! And because of it, she was almost kidnapped by terrorist!

Now it's all clear, Max saved her then, but he was likely in on the plan and bailed out when it was getting ugly, to save face! I knew someone from an gutter trash family like yours should never have been allowed near my child from the beginning!"

Ben is shocked and heartbroken to hear this and tenses up before he pleads,"But, it's not my fault! I would never do anything to harm Lacus!"

Shion then sighs and responds with," Enough, mother! You're being ridiculous! Ben may make mistakes, but he is not the type that would do such a thing! If you can put up with all of Brad's misgivings and such, how can you treat Ben like that?"

Jane then turns beet red as she shouts out," Don't question your mother! Brad may lack manners, and have some behavior problems, but the boy is what he is. I know types like Ben Auro. They may seem kind and unassuming, but they are always up to something. Its the quiet ones that always end up being trouble!

Just like the rest of his family, he dreams for what he can't have and, even if he is harmless at first, the desire to have what he will never have can drive him past his previous limits. That's why because of men like him our house is damaged, several guests and my child are wounded and many of our security staff were killed!

Get out Ben; I never want to see you near my family again!"

As Erich shakes his head, Ben looks more miserable then a abandoned puppy, and says," No, please, don't say that. I , I am not , I would never. Lacus, you trust me right? You told me you could trust me, right? You know I am your friend, and would never do anything wrong against you, right?"

To Ben's dismay, he sees Lacus' eyes seem sadder than his, and she just turns around and responds with a weary,"I, don't know what to think or believe anymore. Sorry Ben, but, I must stick to my family."

Erich then sighs, and walks up to Ben, and firmly says, "Ben, I don't blame you for Max's sins. Nor do I believe you were involved at all with Luxord, Max's, and the others attack. However, while I apologize for my wife thinking so rashly and harshly, I do think it might be a good idea if you leave for now."

Ben just looks down for a few seconds and looks down before he responds with a glum "I understand. I will go. I apologize for the trouble Max and I have caused. And Lacus, I, I am sorry I let this happen on your birthday."

Ben just looks at the front and drinks a spare elixir to heal his wounds before he slowly walks away. As the owner of the Star Sword staggers out Moz follows and lands on his friend's head. As Ben walks past Lacus ,she sees Ben's eyes look broken, and she is about to say something, when Brad grabs her arm and quickly says,"Let him deal with his own problems. Whether or not he really was in on it, it's his own fault his life sucks."

Lacus then bursts out into tears and says, "Oh, Brad. Why does this always happen? No matter how hard I try, I only seem to be able to bring sadness and pain!"

She then cries into Brad's arms and he puts his arms around her and says," Don't worry, the Brad will make the pain go away like he always does. No matter what, you will never get rid of me. Come on, when this calms down, I'll get you out of here and do what I do best . I will throw you a real party were you can forget all your pain, and Ben."

As he sees Ben walk out of the area he grins and thinks to himself, "_Nice going, Star Loser! You're such a mess that you blew up your relations with my girl and her family, without me having to do squat! Just as I was getting sick of him trying to move in on my girl, too. Bah, that will teach him, no one can take Lacus away, she is mine forever! And now, thanks to this incident, the whole family digs me! Ha, everything is going just the way I wanted it to._"

As Brad sees Lacus look up at him, he hides his happiness at Ben's despair and takes her inside before motioning to his pals to follow him. Shion sees Ben drag himself out and her guardian KOS-MOS walks up to her and says,"Shion, should I change Ben Auro into the hostile list?"

Shion responds with," That is not necessary. Ben Auro is no threat. He is just a sad and hurt man."

As Ben walks out of the mansion gates, and they close sharply behind him, he sees the palace energy barrier activate once more around it and he grimaces. As he looks at the time, Moz says, "Ben, are you going to be okay, Kupo?"

Ben just laughs in a haunted tone as he responds with a sullen "As okay as I can be. This did not go how it was supposed to go. Max, what happened to you that twisted you so much? Rick, Lisa, Max, they all turned on me. And now, Lacus hates me or at least her mother does, if I am lucky. Why, why do people I trust hate me so much? Am I really that pathetic? Am, I really destined to be alone? Now, one of the worse things is, I don't even know what to believe in anymore."

Ben looks in his reflection in a near by fountain and looks at himself with eyes full of loathing as he thinks," _No matter what, its never good enough. I thought if I tried my best things would change, but what if its never going to be good enough? Maybe, I really am unable to be loved, maybe who I am really is a l, no, no I refuse to expect that!_"

Ben then punches the water in a hopeless attempt to shatter the reflection before he says,"

I won't give up on my dreams, on me being more then a nobody. But, what am I supposed to dream of now? I guess all I have to look forward to is fighting forever, and while I don't mind fighting, fighting only to gain nothing is not fun at all. But, I guess no one cares how I feel, as long as they get what they want. Bah, so much for father's constant speeches about the importance of family. Those connected by blood look out for each other, huh? Ha, just another lie. I will, I will show them all.

Ben Auro, will not die, no matter what! Not until I destroy the Zannacross Empire. Yes, once I prove to Max, and to everyone, that I really can save the universe from ultimate darkness, then finally they will respect me. I'll show then, I'll show everyone that they can't just mess with me, that they can't just throw me away like trash! I will become the true supreme warrior of light, and erase the lies that corrupt this cosmos!"

* * *

As Ben prepares to take off, he sees Lylat Ships heading down, and one of them is the Neo-High Wing. Seeing that Cloud has come, he manages a faint smile and walks towards it. Meanwhile, as Ben struggles to keep himself from falling into the darkness, the darkness is on the move! Yes, after all this time, the Zannacross Empire has not been on a holiday. That I assure you.

In fact, at this time the four Inquisitors of darkness have been summoned by Darth Damonus to the throne room of Neo-Pandemonium. Entering into the chamber are Nightmare, Ganondorf, Sigma, Genesis, Dr Robotnick and Meta-Knight. They all bow before the demonic shadow lord. The masked villain turns around and when he sees all the followers he has called for are there, he merely nods before his eyes glow with fire. He then raises his staff and says,

"I have summoned you all because I have great news. At last, at last our plans are coming closer to a reality! The first phase of our master's resurrection is completed; finally, all the key fragments scattered across the cosmos have been collected!"

This shocks the followers of the dark side and Nightmare says," When did this happen? I was not aware we had found its location?"

Damonus raises his hand and the floor beneath them begins to glow, before he responds with, "Don't feel ashamed, Nightmare, our spy from the Dark Enji was the one who performed the act. It's because of his unique position in the Organization XIII he was able to "borrow" their key fragments and leave fake crystals to leave little suspicion. Thanks to his great powers of darkness, the true era can soon truly begin!" A nervous Robotnik says," So, what happens now?"

Damonus chuckles and his staff glows as the room begins to turn into an elevator and moves down, while he says,"

Oh, you're about to find out soon enough, like this very moment!"

The floor moves down, and in a few minutes they have returned to the core of the planet, and where Chaos is sealed! Damonus opens the large gates, as the others move forward. They then see the large red crystal trapped in chains, and the essence of the supreme dark god sealed in it! When they enter, they see who Damonus was talking about, and none other than Ravxen descends down, laughing all the way! He twirls around and says,"Ah, Damonus, I was wondering when you were finally going to get down here! Are we going to start or what?"

Damonus chuckles and says, "You have done well, Ravxen. To keep the Dark Enji totally unaware of your true agenda is proof of your talents. Yes, let us begin. The master has waited long enough. I assume you have them with you?"

Ravxen laughs and has dozens of Key Fragments come out of his sleeves! He then see the amazed look on the Inquisitors and says,"But, of course! The main actor is always ready for the biggest show of darkness!"

Damonus then fires a blast from his staff and the rest of the Key Fragments come out of the obelisk he stored them in. Now, at last, all gathered in the same area where the blood red crystals float around in a circle and begin to glow! Ganondorf then sees them form a ring of energy and says,"

So, after all, this it's finally coming together? Ha, good, I hate wasting my time."

The crystals then give off a great light, and when it fades, everyone sees the Crystals have fused into a giant one, that looks like a cross of a sword or a key! Damonus then says,"

Now, barrier that defies the will of the true ruler of all! With the essence of hatred from all over this dimension, it's time for the end of your nuisance!"

Damonus fires a blast from his staff, that forces the now complete darkness Key crystal to slams right into the seal!

It reacts at once, and Ravxen and the others look on with glee as the golden chains begin to crack, and soon enough they shatter, along with the large golden spears holding them around the room! When they do, at once, a large shock wave breaks out of the crystal and nearly blows the villains off of their feet!

The large demonic eye that is Chaos' once again resurfaces and he says from within, "Hahahah! Yes, yes! I can feel this dammed seal weakening! My powers, they are growing stronger! The darkness, the misery, the sins of mortals, that power will soon release me from this wretched confinement and reshape this foolish dimension to its proper form! Just a little longer, then the celestial ones will taste my revenge!"

Genesis then clears his throat before he plainly states," So, forgive my forgetfulness, but with the Key Fragments all found and their purpose done, what's left to do, before the fun can begin? Damonus turns to Genesis and laughs madly before saying, "Simple, Genesis, with the outer seal broken all that remains is the inner seal. And that is much easier to break."

Sigma then says,"How so? Do we know the inner seal's location?"

Ravxen then laughs, and as he sees energy break out of the seal of Chaos and blast into the, sky he says,

"No, it's something much more fun! Since we already played hide and seek; now we play my favorite! And the name is, genocidal magic energy gathering! To play, it's simple, we just have to gather life-force energy, a lot of it!"

Damonus nods and says,"To be more precise, it is estimated it will take the souls of at the least a quarter of the cosmos to break the inner seal, or powers that are equal to that. Now, it's time to begin! I will assign the best planets of interest and you will destroy all in your path for the rise of the ultimate era!"

Nightmare slams his sword into the ground and shouts,"It will be the purest pleasure to do such a task. Those Enji Knights will not stand in our way! Not even that annoying chosen pest!"

Damonus chuckles and interjects with a dark,"Yes, those warriors of light are helpless before us. In fact, if our other conspirator can fulfill his plan, they might be busy just trying to keep themselves from falling apart! Yes, after all this time, the end of the reign of mortals shall soon come to pass!"

Well, talk about a bad day! Ben has to deal with the fact that his dear cousin Max has truly turned his back on him and the Enji. And even though Luxord and the Frost Brothers were stopped, and Lacus was saved, thanks to a misunderstanding, now her mother sees Ben as guilty as Max, and wants him to have nothing to do with her daughter! And while Ben is feeling the lowest he has in his life, the forces of darkness are coming even closer to fully resurrecting the supreme emperor of darkness!

Can Ben still manage to fulfill his destiny and defeat the many forces of evil, which now seem to include his own cousin, and do it while retaining his sanity? To find out, don't miss the next chapter of Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

In our next chapter, Ben briefly returns to Hallow Bastion. And while Doug, James, Cloud and his other friends try to cheer Ben up from his depressed state, it seems Kira has other plans, and disregarding his and Cloud's requests, orders Ben to return with him at once to the Titan's base!

Once back at that unfriendly place, Kira makes it clear he could care less that Ben is not in a good state of mind. In fact, he tells Ben that it's his fate to be nothing but a blade of justice, and to forsake all emotions! To prove how little he cares if Ben is happy, he forces Ben to face off against three of his men at once. _Revolver Ocelot_, the magic using _Psycho Mantis_, and the bulky _Rioting Rhino_!

While powerful, they would not be too much of a challenge for Ben, that is, if Kira did not also put on a limiter that suppresses Ben's power! With his spirit shattered, Kira enjoys seeing Ben being pushed to his limits. However, Ben refuses to let Kira break him. But even when he manages to get past the Titans Trio, he then joins Ezan to face of against a much more powerful opponent, Kira himself! Even fighting with his reluctant rival, can the duo's combined power match up to Kira? Or is the son of the Grand Master truly too powerful to be defeated? The only way to find out is **_Chapter 76: Overwhelming Crises, Core of a Warrior_**. Till next time!


	16. C 71: Core of a Warrior

_Tales of the Cosmic Wars_

**_Chapter 76: Overwhelming Crises, Core of a Warrior. _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben was faced with a crushing revelation, his mentor and favorite cousin, Max, was now his opponent! At first Ben could not, or would not admit his idol had really betrayed him and thought the Max in front of him was a fake or imposter. However, when his opponent showcased the level of skill and power that he was known for, Ben had no choice but to accept the truth. When pressed, Max said he did not betray the Enji for Zeon or the Zannacross Empire, but merely for his own gain.

Still pained by Larxene's recent betrayal, having the one person he looked most up to turn out to be lying to him, drove Ben over the edge! He then unleashed his anger in a berserk rage and while before Ben was being outmaneuvered by Max at every turn, his cousin now found himself on the defensive at Ben's furious new assault!

As Ben drove Max back, the others were still dealing with Luxord and the Frost Brothers. Brad proved, despite his lack of focus, his raw power was nothing to mock. And Luxord learned that the hard way when he found that his magic had no effect on the bulky fighter! Brad then showed Luxord how much he thought of his tricks when he proceeded to brutally murder him! At the same time, Max was driven back by Ben's bloodthirsty attack, and now everyone saw the truth of Janus and Max. The Frost Brothers, who don't handle surprises well, responded by deciding to pull out the stops and combined their Gundams to unleash their devastating satellite cannon attack!

Max, who did not like being turned on, managed to save the day after all, when he summoned his own Tri Edge Gundam and, using its unique powers, managed to turn the tables on the two and killed them! However, Max then saw the situation was turning against his favor and took of it, but not before dismissing Ben with the words that in essence said he saw Ben as a weak failure of a pupil!

With that, he blasted off in his ship, leaving Ben crushed. But the situation only got worse. Even though Ben had no idea Max was a criminal, Lacus' overprotective mother impulsively blamed Ben as a conspirator, no thanks to Brad adding his own false assumptions! Although this false statement was mostly due to the dismay of seeing her youngest child Sara being hurt, it still stung Ben even harder. While Lacus' father and oldest sister were not as harsh, they also thought it would be best if Ben left. And Lacus herself was too overwhelmed with sadness that her existence brought harm to those around her to defend Ben. Ben did not want to cause any more problems and sadly left. When Ben went to the party, he thought with Max at his side, he could begin to get Lacus to return the feelings he had for her. But thanks to his own cousin's actions now she seems firmly in Brad's hands more than ever! And as tragic as these events were, they were not the worse part!

Back at the Zannacross Empires core world of Vandalgyon, the forces of evil were getting even closer to completing their master plan! It seems the key fragment Ravxen found during the middle of Char's attack was the last one! And with that, he at once returned to Neo-Pandemonium to fuse the ones he has gathered with the ones Xehamaru and Darth Damonus have, and, at last, the outer seal of the celestial ones has been broken! Now the only thing that is preventing the supreme being of evil from breaking free and unleashing his dimensional altering wrath on the cosmos is the inner seal, and the key to break that is the energy of countless seals! It seems that now the forces of the dark side are now going to be even more deadly and brutal in their attack! Can Ben still manage to fight them back, even with his mind and spirit more unstable than ever? It's time to find out!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins at the front gates of Hallow Bastion. Ben was too worn down to be the one to tell his parents that Max was a liar and a criminal and instead just sent a message on their phone that there was an emergency and the Enji needed him back at once. And that was kind of true.

Although when Ben saw the airships landing near Lacus' home, he went to the Neo High-Wind first, before he could run over there, he found a Titan's shuttle land in front of him with Tosen waiting for him! Of course, Ben had to answer all of Tosen's questions. And after giving enough to give a satisfying debriefing to Tosen, he let him off and let the shuttle take him back to the Enji base while he went to ask the Raystar family their own report.

When Ben got back to the Enji temple, he at once saw Doug, James, and Hiryuumon waiting for him. It seems his pals were not informed of Max's treacherous true nature, because he sees Doug smiling and the blond man eagerly says," Hey buddy! You're back! Sorry we were not here when you got back from Kira's "Boot camp", duty calls!"

James then adds a," Yes, it seems destiny works in strange ways. However, Hiryuumon told us you ran into quite a shocker."

Doug then says,"That's for sure. Who would have thought you would have reunited with your cousin Max in the middle of a mission? After talking about him for so long, it will be sweet to meet him in person! So, where is he?"

Ben is not expecting them to understand and just looks down. Hiryuumon, seeing Ben looks depressed says,"What's wrong, boss? Did something happen at Lacus' party? Where is Max? Did he leave already?"

Ben just winces and grasps his fists tightly before he mutters out," Lets just say, things did not go as planned. At all."

As they see Ben is really down, Doug raises a eyebrow and responds with a curious, " Hey buddy, what's up? Did Brad pull something?"

Just as Ben is about to respond, he hears a shuttle landing and everyone turns around. Ben then sees Cloud, Aeris, and Red XIII coming on one side and Luke, Tear, and Jade walking down the other path!

Behind them all is Grand Master Myers, Cloud, and Aeris then go up to the group and she compassionately says, " Ben, are you alright? I am so sorry to hear what happened."

Ben looks at the women with sullen eyes before he responds with," Thank you. I am fine, I guess. I just did not expect Max to do that kind of thing. I mean, he has turned into someone completely different, someone who acts totally against what he used to say he believed in. How could he have changed so much? Or maybe, the Max I knew was just a lie all along."

Cloud puts his shoulder on Ben's and says," I know what it feels for someone you highly look up to turn out to betray you. We are all here for you."

Ben looks up and weakly says,"Cloud Sensei, thank you."

A bewildered James then clears his throat and polity chips in with," Um pardon me, but would anyone care to explain what is going on?"

Moz then sighs and responds with a depressed," It's okay, Ben, I'll tell them, Kupo. Well, you see..."

Ben's moogle pal then goes on to describe how Janus turned out to be Max, his departure, and Lacus' mother condemning Ben . After hearing it all, the trio are all shocked and Hiryuumon then goes up to his partner and says," Ben, I can't believe Max would do that to you. He has some nerve doing that to the boss!"

Doug reacts by taking a deep breath and suddenly punches the wall before he adds a agitated, " Damn! How could Lacus' mom blame you as part of the plan? That's bogus, man! At least this slime ball Luxord and those Frost Brothers paid for it with their lives. Man, that Brad, leading people to think Ben was in on it? That's low even for him!"

James then looks carefully at his friends before he reacts with a calm," It is said mothers can go to great lengths to assure the safety of their children. While I would say this is a case of going to great lengths, her action was not entirely illogical. Don't worry about it, Ben. I am sure they are all just shaken up by the assault. Give it time and both her and Lacus will calm down. At least her father seems to be a good man from what I heard about him from files and your own experiences."

Luke then gets in front of Ben and says," I know you feel shaken to your core, Ben, and even if you think you're alone, you are not. I remember how painful it was when I saw Master Van had betrayed me, and even more when I realized he was using me for so long."

Master Myers then smiles at Ben and adds a somber, "I blame myself for not looking into the situation more closely. I suppose it was because Kira confirmed his death that I did not think much of it. The fact that you heard messages from him only brought me to believe those messages were left after his death. I blame myself for not taking a closer look at things, forgive me."

Ben smiles and says, " Thanks, Grand Master, everyone. But it's not your fault. I guess no one really knew Max's true face. I can't say it's something I can just shrug off. But, with you guys here I think I can get the pain to go away faster."

Myers then says,"Don't worry, Ben; the Enji Knights not only fight for the good of the cosmos, but for each other. We all know that you are going through a rough time, but we are all here for you, so remember you're not alone."

Ben is happy to hear this and almost looks teary-eyed before wiping them away and saying, "Thank again. Yeah, I know I am not al.., huh?"

Ben is about to say the rest of his thought when the group hears a group of stiff footsteps, and turn around to see Kira and a squad of his Salvation soldiers marching up to Ben, with Master Chief and Maria Hill at the Titan's commander's side! Kira then salutes his father and swiftly says, "Very touching speech, father. However, you seem to have forgotten that Ben's place is not here for the time being. And, while I am glad you still follow the Enji code, it seems Ben will have to get better by himself, for I can't afford anymore time to waste training my apprentice."

Saying this, Ben's eyes fill with dread and Cloud's fill with anger, before standing before Ben and saying," Enough, Kira! You can't just ignore this! You must respect Ben's situation and give him time to get better."

Kira just looks annoyed and lashes back with a sharp," Maybe you would let him off from his duty so easily, Cloud, but remember, he is my apprentice now, and he will be trained by my standards."

An angry Doug gets in front of Kira's face and says,"Even if you are such a big shot, you can't treat our buddy like a slave! You're treating him with less respect than prisoners!"

Kira just glares at Doug and coldly retorts with, " You forget your place, Enji Fitter. Continuing to talk out of turn to those superior to you will not result in a favorable outcome for you."

Myers looks sharply at his son before he responds with," While Doug may have spoken out of turn, he does have a point. Ben may be undergoing your personal training, Kira. But he also has rights. And right now I think it would be wise that he has time to pull himself back together. Nothing good will become of pushing someone to their breaking point."

Kira looks annoyed and reacts by saying,"With all due respect, father, you and everyone else seem to be forgetting the main issue! Right now it is essential Ben Auro receives the training he needs to be shaped into a warrior of light that can fulfill the destiny he has! There is no time for such things as rest or time, not when the fate of the cosmos is at hand! He must be ready at all cost!"

Red XIII then says," It's true Ben must have the power needed to fight against his foes. However, oh?"

The talking red canine is about to speak further when he sees Ben walk up in front of him and with a solemn look in his eyes says,"

Thank you, everyone, for showing concern. But it's okay. I admit I would prefer to be on vacation rather than doing more training. But evil never rests, and I can't afford to either."

James then raises a eyebrow and in a worried tone he says,"Are you sure, Ben? Don't force this on yourself."

Ben just looks at the red haired man with weary eyes,"It's like Commandant Kira said, it's my destiny, and at this point, it seems it's the only destiny I have."

Kira then smiles and says,"I am very good you have come to your senses, my apprentice. See, father? There is nothing to make a big deal about. Alright, I have already had my plans delayed enough today, so we leave at once. Ben, follow the soldiers to the lake, and use the newly functional interplanetary transport device to warp directly to my base."

Hearing this news shocks everyone, and Cloud says,"What? The device has been fully tested? Cid did not tell me anything about that."

Kira quickly responds with a flat toned,"That's because it was just given the green light yesterday. So far we are using this one to test a direct link from the Enji Temple to my base before we mass produce it. Alright then, it's time to go. Father, I will contact you when I have finished hunting down Max's location. Farewell."

He then motions his troops to follow him and moves back down the path. Ben sadly looks at everyone and says, "Don't worry, everyone, I'll be fine. After all, now I don't have anyone else that can get my hopes up, so I know what to expect for now on."

Jade then rearranges his glasses and says,"Good to hear. For as harsh as Kira's words are, his methods are sadly needed due to our dire situation."

Cloud then says,"Ben, I am glad you're showing true strength. Just remember to never give up on your hopes and dreams. Even if Max betrayed you, it does not mean the end of your path."

Doug them pats him on the back and says,"Don't worry buddy, we will hold down the fort here. Go pass Kira's training and get even stronger to kick evil butt!"

Hiryuumon then jumps up and says,"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure the boss is fine! Leave it to me!"

Ben then smiles and says,"Thanks, everyone, see you later. Oh, wait a second, I almost forgot! Jade, you know that Dist guy, right?"

A rarely puzzled Jade reacts with a baffled,"Yes, but I fail to see why that has anything to do with the current situation."

Ben then takes out the disk the former God-General gave him and says," Well, with all that happened, I nearly forgot about it, but when I got back here, he apparently sunk a robot of his and told me to give this to you, or else. I guess he wants to go over some of the stuff he is working on with Kira with you, since he said you would be interested."

This shocks the three Enji from Auldrant and Jade says,"I know you are going through a rough time, Ben, but if this is an attempt at a joke, it's a poor one."

Ben just says,"Why would you think that? After all, he is part of Kira's research staff, you mean, none of you knew this?"

This gets everyone alarmed and Tear says, "No, we did not. Dist may have fully cooperated with giving out the rest of the information he, Van, and Mohs had planned. But he still is the highest class of criminal , and the fact that Kira released him from the Malkuth military and hired him as his own researcher without even informing us is something to be bothered about, to say the least."

Jade then reacts with a curious," Yes, I wonder why Kira would go through all the trouble to release him, unless. Ben, did Dist tell you what this is?"

Ben then shrugs as he hands it over and says," Beats me, I could ask Kira if he ever decides to tell me anything. Well, sorry, but if I stay any longer Kira might throw me back in the embrace of pain again. Good luck everyone, and goodbye."

Ben waves and runs of to catch up with Kira, as Hiryuumon runs along side him. As he does, James sighs before he breaks the silence with," Man, Ben is clearly trying to hide it, but it's obvious the combo of Max's treachery and Lacus' family reaction is hurting him badly."

Doug then punches the ground and says," This sucks! Ben is in major pain, but all we can do is see him having to go through Kira's demands with Ezan!"

Cloud sees the light that is the warp device beam into the sky and says, "I have to say I am worried, Kira does not seem to know restraint anymore. And he seems not to get what could happen if he pushes Ben too far, or does not care."

Luke then looks annoyed before he looks at the leader of the Enji and says ,"Grr, I know he is your son, Grand Master, but Kira has been acting fishy for a while now. He always seems to have an agenda that he does not feel we need to know about! And now this sudden thing with Dist just makes things even more odd."

The leader of the Enji looks at his red haired comrade and strokes his beard while saying, "I hear what you are saying, Luke. Kira has been acting even more secretive than he used to. But, he has always been like that. Even if he is not one to be open to others, in the core of his heart, I know he is simply doing what he thinks is for the path of justice for all. I will, however, ask him just what he is doing next time I see him. We must believe in the intentions of my son, believe that his plan to end this war will work."

Doug sneers before he says," You can trust him all you want Grand Master, but it seems Kira has enjoyed seeing others suffer far to much for it just being strict. "

Before anyone can responds suddenly Mara Hill shows she is still here by purposely emitting a sneer of disgust before she walks up and says," Watch your tong you naive ingrates! None of you seem to realize just how much weight is on Kira's shoulders! While you Enji save lives Kira is the only one who is taking things seriously and is trying to not just end war but all wars!

He has forsaken every personal comfort by his own free will for the sake of insuring that the end of this war will amount to something! He may be harsh, but its only because this war leaves no time to be wasted on needless formalities! I fallow Kira because I know he will reform this twisted universes and I rather fallow that man then get a few worthless hugs and warm gestures! So, think carefully about what is really important Enji before you condemn what you don't properly understand. Now, if you excuse me my orders are to insure Max is not in the area before I report to Kira."

Mara salutes before stomping off. Doug makes sure she is out of the area before he rolls his eyes and says," God damn, Kira is so full of himself that he has his own cheerleader fallow him around theses days?"

Tear gives Doug a dirty look before she sighs and reacts with," Mara Hill is a Titan soldier Doug, and despite her harsh tone that did not invalidate what she said. Like what Master Myers said, as harsh as Kira 's methods are this is a war and Kira has a entire military division to over see. I don't think she was paid or ordered to be loyal to him. Like how my former mentor Legretta served my brother Van faithfully even as he got more and more blood in his hands because she believed in him, Mara and the other Titans must really believe in Kira. I just hope that there faith is not misplaced. No matter how much the titans trust Kira, the line between doing what must be done and going to extremes is a thin line."

Myers nods before he says," I know my son, I know he knows when that line is crossed. Still, ill make sure to keep checking up on him to insure he did not forget just when that line is crossed. Hopefully his direct methods will help Ben cope with pain and help him in time."

Moz then sees the light fade and says," I hope so, Kupo. Ben, you are suffering so much. Please don't give up."

* * *

Everyone goes inside. As they do, Kira proves the new transport machine of his is much more improved over the one that warped Ben from Nortian to SR-388 thanks to Brad's idea of a prank. It's only seconds later that he sees himself back in the moon base! Seeing Kira and his soldiers surround him, he and Hiryuumon step off and he says,

"Well, I guess it's back to the "usual" programming, right, Kira? What do you have planned for to, AH!"

Before he can even get off the platform, Kira grabs Ben by the throat with his hand! At once, his Digimon pal is alarmed and says," Hey what's the deal? Get your hands off him!"

Kira just looks angry and waves his hand to create a shock wave to blow Hiryuumon back into the wall with such power he is knocked out! He then turns to Ben and zaps Ben with a powerful bolt of lighting into the ceiling! As he lands hard, Kira says, "You dare act so lightly when you have caused such a disaster in a mere day? Do you realize just how grave your error was, Ben Auro?"

Ben then gets back up and quickly gets on the defensive with,"What are you blaming me for? You think I knew Max was Janus? How was I supposed to know Max was a traitor, when even you did not know? Huh, whoa!"

Ben sees Kira take out his sword in a flash and blocks with his own to avoid being hit! Although he is able to avoid being sliced in two, Kira hits with such force the Star Sword is knocked out of his hand and into the air!

As Kira catches the holy blade he then presses both swords to Ben's neck before he then coldly says," Simpleton, don't ever question what your master knows! Your naïve mind ruined my operation! I knew Max was most likely alive. And when he appeared, I knew he was playing a game. I let him go so I could wait for him to show his true motives, but because you just had to go to a place that had high enough clearance to be above my ship's sensors, you not only let the Dark Enji Luxord and Max's plan go off, but you let him get away! On top of it all, now the Raystar family has firmly denied my request for Lacus to receive special sessions!"

Hearing Lacus, Ben says," Lacus, you wanted to train her too?"

Kira then looks even harsher before he responds with a annoyed ,"I did not allow you to speak. Why did you allow Max to escape? Even if you were outmatched, you could have at least delayed him enough so we could trap him!"

Ben just looks ashamed and responds with a dejected," I am sorry, I know I blew it. It was just, I was so shocked about Max turning his back on me, that I could barely keep my mind together, and him being so powerful, did not help."

Kira just sighs and says,"Bah, once again you prove how weak you are. Your emotions hamper your judgment. You let these feelings interfere with your duty, and as long as you do, you will never be able to reach your true potential!"

Ben just looks down and retorts with a defensive,"I know! It's just that, Max was the guy I looked up to the most. He was the one who inspired me to become an Enji."

Kira just snickers and responds with a unsympathetic," Tsc, that is no one's fault but your own for putting so much faith in one person. You should only believe in yourself, and not depend on others for strength."

Ben then looks sad, and tries to defend himself with," It's not just something I can turn off! So many people I trusted ended up just using me. And every time I try to reach out, I get crushed to put it mildly. I, I fought to save everyone, and also, so I could fight for a future. A future, that I could be happy in. I thought that if I tried really hard, I could find true happiness."

Kira just responds by slamming Ben into the wall! He then laughs and callously says,"

Your repeated idiocy is really aggregating. You think that happiness is in your future? You don't seem to get it, Ben Auro! You are supposed to be the warrior that will bring order to the cosmos; no one said anything about you being happy at the end, if you manage to survive by the end! Enough, grow up already!

You think anyone cares what happens to you, do you think anyone cares if you're happy? No, no one cares at all about your worthless feelings. You are a tool, a tool that will do what it's told to or be less than nothing! It's time you stop wasting time on things like meaningless friendships. You're going to be alone in the end anyway, so stop trying to grasp at empty dreams. I was kind enough to give you one small break, but you misuse even that.

For now on, your entire life is nothing more than to obey my will, and let me make this even clearer. You will either shape up until your ideal form, or be nothing but a broken failure. Do you understand now, my apprentice? I am growing tired of your slowness."

He throws Ben to the side, and Ben gets on his knees, no longer having any will to rebel and says,"I understand, I will obey your will, master. After all, that is my purpose."

Kira sees Ben like this, and emits a small grin before saying, "Finally, you're learning. As harsh as finding your cousin's true motives was, in the end I think it was good so it could open your eyes to the truth and wipe away such nonsense you kept in your head. You want to know why Max defected? Because in the end he was weak.

No, not physically obliviously. But in the end his heart was not strong enough to live up to the demands the duty's justice bring. Just like Xehamaru, he was not able to be willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. In the end, the story's of many weak-hearted villains, that I and the other Enji encountered, all amount to the same thing.

From Sephiroth to Yggdrasil to Bowser to Xehamaru, they are all too weak to carry the burden of destiny. Ben, do you want to become powerful enough to surpass Max and all others who stand in the way of peace? Then the only way to do that is to embrace my will, no matter how lonely or painfully it becomes! Now, I wasted enough time restating to you what should have been obvious by now. Now, time for you to go to work. Prepare for your next task."

Kira motions to the door to the door to his right. Ben is about to say something but sees how harshly his superior is glaring at him and just nods. Ben quickly goes in to the room, and sees its a blank gray hall way. Ben quickly notices the door behind him slamming shut before he hears laser sounds, fallowed by a projecting voice saying," It is not certain just what Max did to you when you and him made contact. There fore before we can allow you further access in to the base you must be quarantined. "

Ben raises a eyebrow and says," What do you mean by, whoa!"

Ben is shocked to see a barrage of red laser blast out of the room but calms down when he realizes they are not hurting him, only to get tense again when he realizes his shirt is being carved up! More lasers erupt to slice through his cloths before the same male voice says," The fastest way to insure you are not bugged is to remove you of everything. You can only blame your self for this."

Ben is mortified to see his shirt be vaporized but can only grimly expect what the man is telling him and stays still as the lasers vaporize his shoes, his socks his pants and then move on to destroy his underwear. As Ben realizes he is now naked a blue laser briefly goes across his body before the same voice says,"

No hostile substances can be detected. Proceed to the showering bunks for the next phase."

Ben nods and walks forward, only for the ground to fall beneath him! Ben quickly slides down for ten seconds before he lands in another blank round room void of anything but a door. As Ben stumbles back up he grunts and yells out a frustrated," Hey what the hell!"

To his shock a holographic image of Kira appears in front of him before the leader of the Titans coldly says," I thought I told you to always be on your guard? You could have been killed in a instant. You better keep your guard up unless you want to suffer even more. My next test will begin now."

Ben vainly tries to hide his exposed private parts before saying," What is this Kira, can't I even get some cloths first? I did not think you were this kind of,"

Before he can finish Kira harshly shouts out," I told you to stop with your childish idiocy! Your a soldier now my apprentice, such things like shame are beneath you now. I assure you I did not make you naked for my pleasure, it is a punishment of sorts but I did want to make sure Max did not bug you. If you want new cloths you have to earn them first.

You will fight the next mission as you are. With your current power level your magical energy is strong enough to make your body strong durable enough to withstand the next test by itself. Remember, your duty is to bring order to the cosmos, shame, pride and all the rest of those emotions are just in the way. What matters is that you get the task done no matter what the situation.

Alright, now that we have made everything clear, it's time to begin your next lesson, any problems with that?"

Ben just stays motionless, and Kira says,"Good, now pay attention. It's not to hard to understand, I want you to fight. More precisely, I want you to go through a gauntlet of my men that are used to dealing with veteran Enji Knights. Some rooms will have hazardous effects, such as spikes or electric walls. If you make it to the end, I have three of my elite men waiting for you. If you can make it to the end, then we can move onto the next level of your training. Oh, and one more thing."

A belt suddenly appears out of the ground, and before Ben can even get a good look at it, a robotic arm grasps it and attaches it to Ben's waist and as it automatically attaches around Ben, he says," What, what is this for? Guh, everything feels heavier, all of a sudden."

Kira casually responds with,"That is a limiter device I created to suppress dangerous prisoners, in order to keep them locked up. In order just to see just how skilled you truly are, prove to me you can win, even with your powers locked. After all, you were able to defeat my former comrade, Xehamaru, correct? Since you're fighting skilled soldiers that are not nearly as powerful, a handicap seems fair."

Ben then looks more determined as he responds with,"If you say so, even with this, I will not lose."

Kira then responds with a strict,"We will see if you can keep that statement . Oh, and one more thing, ill be keeping the Star Sword with me."

Ben looks shocked and Kira says," I want to see just how powerful you are on your own. If you really want to impress me, show me you can defeat all that stands before you, even without your celestial blade."

Ben looks annoyed for a second, but then does as he is told, and soon another arm comes out with a simpler looking sword and presents it to Ben.

Kira then says," Don't think I am cruel enough to make you fight unharmed. I'll let you use this Excalibur class sword as a replacement. While not as powerful, it's a strong blade and should be enough."

Ben just puts it into the only thing he has left, his sheath and says,"Like I said. I won't fail, no matter what. Even, if everyone has turned their backs on me. All that means is that the only thing left for me is to crush my opponents. Then I will destroy all without hesitation!"

Ben goes through the double doors and Kira smiles and says,"Good, thanks to Max, he now has no will to defy me. Perfect, now he is mine. Yes, Ben Auro, time for me to see, just how strong your resolve is!"

* * *

Ben goes into the path that says danger room. Ben soon enough begins the test, after taking an elevator. Despite everything realizing how little control he has at the moment he wearily readies himself to begin Kira's newest test ready to fight, or more precisely let off steam.

As soon as he lands, he finds Kira's special units waiting for him with a barrage of laser and rockets! However, Ben did not expect a warm welcome and has a reflective barrier set up at once, to deflect the barrage and send them back at his casters!

Not in a mood to be polite, he does not say a word, while he dodges more attacks and swiftly disposes the soldiers, even with his power cut in half! Ben then goes down the hall, only to be greeted by more opponents. This cycle continues for a long time. Hours, minutes, hours, maybe even days, Ben no longer cares since he has nothing to wait for.

No matter what kind of soldier or magician awaits Ben, he will not let their attacks work. Despite his lack of clothing, Ben lets his anger and frustration consume him and he becomes focused only on fighting. Even if he gets hit, he makes sure the attacker regrets it. After beating enough opponents, Ben finds food pills to keep him at his full strength.

Ben does not even speak a word, since he has nothing to say to the helmet wearing attackers. But, after being blasted and punched again and again and nearly completely covered in mud from one of the floors traps Ben is nearly a hostile beast ready to pounce at anything with the amount of stress he is under.

When he clears the tenth floor and sees a giant dome, he remembers his fight with Tosen and says, "So, after this mindless fighting, I am finally getting somewhere? Good, this is getting annoying. I think Kira enjoys seeing me run through his mazes like a test subject. Whatever, I am not going to give him the satisfaction of losing to him. I wonder if Tosen is going to appear again. I would just love to pay him back for his magic trick before. Then again, Kira did say it would be three of his agents this time.

Still, no matter who it is, I won't lose, no matter what. I will show everyone, that anyone who does not take me seriously, will pay!"

Looks like whoever they are were waiting. Ben then hears foot steps from three directions and gets into fighting stance and says," Whoever you three are, you better be ready. I am not in the mood to be forgiving today."

To his amusement, he hears hands clapping and a voice says, "Well, look here, boys! Even weighed down, he still makes it to the show early! I guess it was worth the wait. I've been waiting for you, Ben Auro. Now we'll see if the man can live up to the legend!"

Ben remembers that voice, and sure enough, the lights in front of him go on and he sees the one clapping was Revolver Ocelot!

Ben then narrows his eyes before he seethes out,"So, it's you, the guy who was with Kira when he tortured me!"

Ocelot twirls the revolver now in his hand and says, "You thought that was torture, kid? You still have a lot to learn and I guess I am the one who is going to educate you on what real pain is boy!"

Ben then powers up his aura and furiously says, "I don't want that kind of lesson. I hope for your sake, you're prepared, since without a strong magic energy one on one, you're in trouble no matter how good you are with that gun."

The bearded man responds with a snarly,' You just might be right, but it's not a one on one engagement here. I am not your only problem to worry about, Enji."

Ben then has his eye twitch as he swerves around and says,"As I thought, who else is here?"

Ben then hears a new voice laugh and he says, "You're thinking if its captain, Tosen, eh boy? No, you're wrong, he is executing traitors at the moment. Don't worry; I am much more fun to play with!"

Ben then realizes this new man knew what he was thinking and says, "What the? How did you read my mind?"

The voice then says," What you are now guessing is correct, I can read minds! And no, you're wrong, I am not hiding, just look behind you!"

Ben is spooked and turns around to see a man in an odd black outfit, with a mask floating in the air behind him! The man says, "I am_ Psycho Mantis_, one of the best magic users of the Titans special forces, and one of the few psychokinetic masters in the cosmos! Yes, this is no trick, it's true power!"

Ben jumps back and says,"So you can read my mind, huh? Can you read what I am about to do to you?"

Mantis's own magic aura begins to surround him and he says,"It's useless, I can read your every thought! Despite your powers, it will do you know good when I know what's coming! Let's see just how long it will take you to beg us to let up!"

Ben then sees Ocelot nod to his comrade and says,"I will never beg to you guys. Once more it seems I need to put jerks in their place!"

Ocelot then says," Sigh, nothing more annoying than a dog who can only bark loud. Still, as much as it annoys me, it really can get Rioting Rhino into an frenzy, and that's bad news to you, kid."

Ben looks confused and says, "Rioting Rhino? Are you all part of a zoo? Where is your partner, anyway? Waiting till I beat you guys and attack me, when I am worn down? Huh, uh oh!"

Ben hears a loud rumbling and jumps out of the way just as the wall he had walked to comes crashing down!

Out of the wall comes a large man, in what appears to be a special suit. The suit almost makes the man look like a humanoid Rhino, however there are large machine cannons on his arms and missile launchers fixed on his shoulders! Sure enough, it's Ben's last "playmate" _**Rioting Rhino**_!

The muscular soldier looks at Ben and laughs before saying,"So this is the "hero" everyone is making a fuss about? Meh, looks like a wuss to me! Let's see if he is worth the Commandant throwing so much fuss over! Bah, Enji, I'll show you that no one can stop Rioting Rhino in his tracks! The public may see Enji as the heroes of the Lylat Kingdom, but I'll prove to you that the Titans, and especially Fox-Hound, are the true elite soldiers!"

Ben looks annoyed and says,"Well, hate to smash down your ego, but no matter how many tricks you guys have, I will beat them all!"

Ocelot then says,"We have dealt with Enji before, you're nothing special." Ben just sighs and powers up his aura again, while saying,

"I see you guys are more in need of having your egos brought down than I am! For one thing, it's going to take more than a funny gun to beat me!"

Ocelot looks annoyed and says," Idiot, you have no value for classics. This is the greatest handgun ever made. The single Action Army. It may not be as advanced as the modern laser gun, but it has a nostalgic touch. Six bullets, it's still more than enough to kill anything that moves. Now, I'll show you why they call me, Revolver! Draw!"

He shoots at Ben, but our hero dodges the round of shots with ease. As Ben dashes around the area and sees Ocelot has already run out of bullets to shoot with, he says,"Well, looks like your fondness of out of date firearms seems to have some obvious drawbacks. "

As Ocelot takes out more bullets to reload, he says, "Just more truth, you don't have a taste for the fine art of a real battle. The thrill of reloading in mid battle, it's what makes me feels alive!"

Ben then prepares to charge and says, "Man, all you people here have issues. Oh well, I'll defeat you all the same to make the score clear! Now, take this, huh? Whoa!"

Ben is about to charge Ocelot with a kick, but then, all of a sudden, the ground freezes beneath him! As he slips and falls, he hears Mantis laugh. The masked soldier says,

"Hahahah! You think you can out trick or outmaneuver us? You're making this too easy, clown!"

Ben then gets back up, and as he regains his footing slowly, he glares at Mantis and says, "You may be cheap and read my mind, but you can never predict me fast enough to stop me! I guess I'll "hire some help" to throw your mind reading through a ride! Multi shadow, AH!"

Just as Ben was about to use his shadow clone spell, Rioting Rhino hits him from behind with enough force to rocket him to the nearest wall! As Ben lands back and gasps in pain, his opponent says,

"Not fast enough, Enji. Your fancy spells are not going to fly here!"

Ben holds his arm and waves it around to get the pain to go away and he says, "You remind me of a guy I am not too fond of. I see, power is the only thing you can understand, huh? Then let's play your game and see how you like it!"

Ben then sees Rhino fire some missiles from his shoulders at Ben, but he is able to slash the one closest to him, before jumping off the next one and charging at Rhino and giving him a punch to the face! However, thanks to his weakened power, it does not do anything at all!

Rhino just reacts with a aggressive," Piff, I knew you Enji were all talk!"

Ben then gets annoyed and responds with a frustrated, "Hey, I am the one fighting with limiters on! Kira made me fight through here with handicaps so you guys would have a chance! If I was not fighting while being forced to hold back, then we will see who is acting smug! Guh!"

Rhino then head butts him to the ground and says, "Talk is cheap, and so are excuses! Yeah, you may not be able to fight at your full power. But the Commandant always tells us that the true perfect warrior can win a battle even when the odds are against him, if that warrior knows how to control the battlefield. I see you're just another lucky punk."

Ben gets angry and says," You know you Titan's forces call the Enji arrogant, but the way you look down on the Enji seems even worse! And most of all, no one respecting me no matter what I do, is really getting old! Time for your horn to get trimmed!"

Ben is about to get up again, when he senses an attack coming his way! He jumps to the left just in time to get out of the way of an energy blast fired by Mantis! Mantis then appears to the right and says, "It's no use! Your sword is not powerful enough, even with your magic energy powering it to cut through the metal composing Rhino's horn. Your mind is full of faulty knowledge, you false hero! And yes, I am right, you're nothing but a fake idol propped up by luck and foolish gods!"

Ben glares at Mantis and says,"If you are reading my mind, you know what I am thinking right now?"

Mantis laughs and retorts with a manic," You clown, I may wear a mask, but you're the true freak! And, if you're still not convinced about the depths of my powers, let me dive deeper into your soul. Yes, I see. You're a careless man, aren't you? However, you are somewhat of a skilled warrior. I see it now, you're very cautious, or are you a coward?

Still don't believe me? Now I'll read even deeper into your soul! Ah, I can see deep into your mind. Your favorite game at the age of ten was Castlevania!"

Ben gets even more annoyed and says, "Bah, so you can read things I know. That just makes you a mind hacker! Shut up and let's finish this already!"

He then goes to fire a barrage of energy blasts at Mantis, but the magic user just protects himself with a shield!

Mantis then says, "Oh, you're quite easy to anger! I wonder why? Oh, I see, you're still mad at Max Bruder betraying you, and at Lacus' family blaming you! Your heart is in despair for your fear that you blew your chance at happiness! And you're right to think so, because it's the truth! Ben Auro, only pain awaits your future, and you're not even sure you can take it!"

Ben gets mad enough to have his magic energy shake the ground and he says, "I had enough of you! I'll show you what I can take, and it's a lot more than the likes of you!"

He then prepares to fire his Shinryukenha attack, but he is forced to cancel when he sees both Rhino and Ocelot open fire on him! As he flash steps out of the attacks, he mutters out a frustrated, "Damn them! I can barely get an opening for an attack! But still, as long as the best that they have got is mere bullets, I'll still be okay. Now, time to show them what a, GUH!"

Ben screams out in pain when he finds his leg being shot! As he falls down and begins to heal his leg while saying, "What the? I am sure I dodged all of their shots."

Ocelot laughs as he reloads and says, "That's ricochet for you, boy. Even if you dodge them, they can still bounce off the wall at the right angle to kill their prey! Well, this is getting old fast. Let's wrap this up."

Ben gets back up and says,"Hold on, this is far from over!"

Ben zigzags his dash at Ocelot, but Mantis is once again ready for him and casts a high level gravity spell to slam Ben to the floor! As Ben struggles to get up, Rhino says,

"Looks like someone can't handle the pressure! I knew a punk could not really be an ultimate hero, or anything like that!"

Ben powers up again and as he struggles to break out of Mantis' gravity spell he says, "You will all see, I'll show every last one of you, that nothing will stop me! I don't care how much it hurts, I can't afford to lose! Guh!"

He then feels a new wave of pain, as Ocelot shoots the Excalibur sword out of his hand! Rhino then goes over to Ben and stomps him with his massive foot in the back! As he makes the pressure even tighter on Ben, he gruffly states, "You have guts, kid, but guts alone are not enough to make up for being weak! You can keep trying if you want. But in the end, if you don't got it, you're just garbage that's taking up the cleaning crew's time! Hey Ocelot, Mantis, mind if I end this game now?"

Ocelot aims his gun at Ben's head and says, "Fine by me. Just remember, the boss still has use for him."

Ben then feels even more pain, as Rioting Rhino tries to break Ben's back! In immense pain, from both this and Mantis' magic spell, he says," No, I can't lose now! After all this, now I can't even defeat a bunch of henchmen? No, I can't lose now. I can't let Max be right. I have to win!"

As Rhino increases the pain, he is not aware Kira is watching this fight himself in the monitor room! Looking at Ben's situation, he merely sips some tea and says,"

Well, looks like I was right, without the Star Sword he is just a slightly above average warrior. In the end, it seems fate was random when it gave Ben the Star Sword. However, I wonder what would happen to the blade if its owner would die? Would it go to a more worthy owner? Huh? Oh, it's you Ezan. You may enter."

Sure enough, Ben's silver haired rival enters the room and salutes Kira while saying," As instructed, Commandant, I have completed and defeated all obstacles and opponents, as per instruction. I am ready for the next level."

Kira smirks and says,"Ah, even faster than I had hoped for. You have done well, Ezan. Your next session will begin soon. But for now, how would you like to see how Ben is faring?"

Ezan sees Ben yelling out in pain and says," Well, it seems that he let the stress get to him and now he can't even defeat fighters well below his level. What? It says he has limiters on him? Why would he fight with his powers suppressed?"

Kira then flatly responds with ," Because I told him to do so. Nothing must be easy for Ben Auro. If he wants to have a future, he has to dig deep down into his heart, and unleash the rage he has held up. I am trying to chisel away all the frivolous aspects of his being away, till the only thing that is left is the only parts of him that he needs remain/ That power is the only way he will be able to evolve in to the sword of pure justice that he is suppose to be."

Ezan sees this and looks conflicted before he responds with a causal, " Well, it is a clear way to force out his true power. I wonder if he can take it, after all he is far more fragile than I am. Oh, it seems his power is coming out."

Kira sees the built in scouter show Ezan is correct, as it shows Ben's power level beginning to rise past the limits of the limiters! Kira then looks amused as he emits a content, "Ah, so he is at the breaking point eh? Good, show me your rage, Ben Auro! Show me what you really are! I can sense it now, without the Star Sword to protect you, your heart has a deep hidden darkness. I want to see this darkness, show it to me!"

Sure enough, even the three fighters are beginning to notice Ben is changing. Mantis, who is still reading Ben's mind says, "What? No! Rhino stop fooling around! His mind is becoming consumed in hatred!

I can see it, fury, frustration, anger, hatred. They are the emotions consuming his heart! We have to finish him now!"

Ocelot laughs and responds with a smug,"Oh, don't get all scared about messed up thoughts from a messed up kid! Come along Rhino; end it, so Mantis will calm down."

The larger man nods and is about to wind up his fists to smash Ben's face to the ground!

However, as he does, a burst of aura blasts him back, and this new wave of energy is so strong that it also blows away the gravity spell on him! The ground begins to shake and the lights shatter at Ben's massive power up!

Ben stands up and the three opponents of his struggle not to be blown off their feet, as Ben uses his power to now float in the air!

However, he is not looking at any of them, he is just looking up as if he is no longer paying attention. He says flatly says himself," It's always the same, no matter what, people are never satisfied with what I do. Sure, some give me credit. But it always seems that it always takes so much more when others just have to do a simple task.

Why, why am I always the one who has to do so much more just to get noticed? It's like the cosmos is mocking me, and trying to throw me away! I put up with this for so long, I thought if I just did what I was supposed to do in time, things would change.

But even after all this, even after defeating so many opponents that included the dark lord Xehamaru, nothing changed! I am so tired of people I trust treating me like a throw away pest! No matter what I do its never good enough. I do anything I can but they always just throw me away and treat me like a joke. Always, ALWAYS! But no more, if even after playing their games just like they want it, only to be rejected, then screw them, it's time for my game! So, GET READY!"

Ben unleashes a massive shock wave of magic energy that shatters the limiters of him with such force, that it blows the three into the wall! From the monitor room, Kira and Ezan are even shocked at this. Ezan then says, "This is new. I've seen Ben mad before, but this is different. It's almost like; he is being consumed by his pain."

Kira smirks and says," Well, just as planned, then. Let's see what happens when Ben's anger takes center stage. It should be informative, Oh?"

Kira is shocked to see the Star Sword glow and then vanishes in a column of light! He then says," So, he summoned it to him, and was able to warp it to him even through the barrier between us. Yes, I think my theory is proving to be correct after all."

Kira then looks on as he and Ezan sees Ben's magic energy cover the room! The Star Sword then appears in front of him and he grabs it before it's blazing with magic energy a second later! Ben then hovers just before the ground and looks up at his three opponents. Ocelot steps forward and aims his gun at Ben before saying, "Nice light show. But you can't win the game with tricks."

He sees Ben laughs out loud and he looks at Ocelot before wildly saying, "Oh, I have much more fun things in store for you three than this! Ha, it's time I repay you guys for the pain you caused me, tenfold! After all, you guys have been SUCH great friends! And as they say, with friends like you, who needs enemies! Come on, let's make this a fun match!"

Rioting Rhino then charges at Ben while saying, "I don't care if you are at full power now! You're still a good for nothing, GUH!"

As he prepares to ram Ben, he finds himself frozen in his tracks! Ben is using his magic energy to freeze the large soldier in his place!

Ben then darkly states," Still think I am playing around, Rhino? Here, let's see if you can see the difference of my full power!"

He calmly walks up to Rhino and the frozen Titan's member freaks out and says,"Stop it, you freak, get back!"

He fires off his machine plasma cannons, but the shots just bounce of Ben's magic aura! He then says, "Now, lets see if you still can't feel my fist!"

In a flash, he punches Rhino so hard he shatters his horn and smashes him through a wall and by the sound of it several more! Ben then forms a depraved grin as he wrathfully says," Well, looks like you idiots are finally getting the message about who is the chosen warrior and who is dead meat! Now, do you two guys want to go on or do you want to test your luck?"

Mantis sees Ben's manic face and flies up, while saying, "His mind, it's become too erratic to read! No, this rage, this fury, its tearing me apart! He's, he is insane! Get away you monster, Ultima!"

He fires off one of the most deadly magic spells around at Ben. But the wielder of the Star Sword just catches the spell with both hands and says, "Nice try, Mantis, but you're wrong. I am not insane. Just blowing off a little steam at a fast pace! Next time you play around a geyser, make sure it's not about to blow up in your face!"

He punches the spell back at Mantis and he is consumed by his own attack and blasted out of the ceiling!

Ben laughs again and says,"How silly of him, he should have read the part in my mind that said how anyone that gets on my nerves is going to get what they deserve! Oh, and one more thing, it's rude to shoot someone who has their back turned, Ocelot!"

Ocelot, who was sneaking up to shoot Ben in the head, is startled that Ben sensed him and fires, only for Ben to vanish! Ben is not gone long, and reappears right in front of Ocelot, to slash his gun arm right off!

As Ocelot finds himself missing a limb, he says,"Son of a, my hand!"

Ben just wags his finger and mockingly says says," Come now, you enjoy seeing the pain of others and now you're telling me you can't stand a little pain for yourself? Bah, nothing is more annoying than a hypocrite! With that, Ben blasts Ocelot through a wall with a burst of energy!

Ben chuckles before dryly stating," "Well, that puts this little game to an end. Oh wait, seems someone can't learn their place!"

He sees a wounded Rhino smash through the place he was sent through and he says, "Damn kid! You're not going to make a fool out of me! You're a fraud!"

He then charges once more at Ben, but this just angers Ben, and he says, "Sigh, you're a sore loser. And you're annoying me. It's time you learn that if you let a fire break out, you better be ready to be burned!"

He then sees his opponent charge at him, but Ben just catches the coming punch and lifts Rhino into the air! As he spins his attacker around with his other hand, he hears Rhino say,"Alright, I give up! Just put me down. I get air sick!"

Ben just looks annoyed and says,"Oh, so you want to quit now? Sorry, but when you charge for a session, you have to stay to the end! Everyone keeps telling me to take it as it comes, so now it's your turn! Time I give you a taste of just how much anger I have been waiting to vent!"

Ben then throws Rhino into the air and prepares to fire a energy sword wave attack, when all of a sudden Kira's voice says,"

Very good, Ben, you have defeated all three of them. Well done, you are ready for the next lesson."

Ben hears this and breaks off his attack, and as he sees Rhino fall on the ground knocked out, he chuckles darkly and says, "Well, I think that got the message clear. Oh?"

He then sees a scourged Mantis land on the ground as well, and as he powers down he says, "Err, maybe I overdid it just a little. Still, I can't let them get away with mocking me, not anymore! I will never let anyone get away with mocking me again! I will keep crushing any obstacle, until no one will be able to hurt me again!

Ow, my head hurts. I guess it's all the stress. Whatever, can't let Kira think he was right about me."

He then hears the voice of Kira say, "Now, take the health pill, get cleaned up and get and your new uniform and take the elevator for your final test."

Ben does as told and enters. Kira sees this and says,"Heh, it seems now that Max broke Ben's spirit, he is at last ready to stop holding back his true feelings."

Ezan glances back at the state of carnage that Ben unleashed before he responds with a taciturn,"I've seen Ben Auro mad before, but this is different. He fought like a berserker just now. And he even gave me a hard time of tracking his movements. However, in this near bloodlust state he seems unstable."

Kira stands up and says,"Maybe, but an unstable weapon that holds the power to change fate is worth a little risk. Besides, the more he gets use to fighting in such a state the easier it is to control such a state of mind. Come now, Ezan, your final test before the next phase will commence at the same time as Ben's."

Ezan sees Kira walk out of the room and he then says, "Well, I was talking about Ben's state of mind, but as you command."

* * *

Ezan obeys his order and follows Kira to a platform. This platform lifts the two into a room, and this room sort of looks like a larger version of where Luke Skywalker dueled Darth Vader the first time, in Empires Strike Back. Ezan sees that when they arrive Ben, newly clothed enters from the other elevator, and he sees the two before saying,

"Oh, hey, Ezan. Finally taken a break from your busy schedule, eh?"

Ezan just has his arms cross and says," You wish, I am now about to ace another session."

Ben lashes back with a wry,"Tsc, as cocky as always. But this time I will beat you to it, for I am in no mood to lose!"

Kira then walks into the center and says, "I see you are both confident, for different reasons. However, this final phase is one you three will do together."

Both Enji look confused, and Ezan says,"Wait, your insulating I have to fight with him? And what do you mean by three? Huh?"

Ben hears a panel open and out of the ceiling Hiryuumon falls down! As he lands hard on the ground, he gets back up and sees Ben, before saying "Oh, hey, Boss! Man, it's been one rough ride! They kept making me fight these artificial Digimon and other messed up guys! They said if I went through this hole I get dessert, but now I am here! What's going on?"

Kira flicks his cape back and takes out his sword, and then says, "It's simple, to see if you three are truly worthy of receiving my knowledge, your final task is to fight me!"

Ben is taken aback and coughs a bit before he stammers out,"Really? You want us to take you on?"

Kira then begins to power up his own magic energy, and says," What, are you growing deaf? If you are truly warriors of legend, then you must be strong enough to endure my power! Now, I don't intend you three to be a match for me even three on one. But if you can manage to damage me even a little, then I just might see you fit to begin your evolution. Think of it as a evaluation of what growth you made since I took the two of you under my wing. Come now, now is the chance to vent all the grievances you have with my training style. Let me see just how much rage the process as given you, I welcome your hate. "

Ezan then looks seriously at the son of the Grand Master before he carefully responds with,"This is unexpected."

He sees Ben grin before the owner of the Star Sword responds with,"Maybe, but this is just want I was waiting for. Commandant Kira, now is the time when I will force you to respect my power and admit I am worthy of being the hero that will save the cosmos!"

Hiryuumon jumps up and eagerly adds says, "Oh yeah! It's time the boss and I show our stuff! If you want to see what we can really do, then get ready for a show! Hiryuumon, double digivole to!"

A sphere of light engulfs him. And moments later he is in his much larger metal form of "Geno-Wyrmmon! Alright, no holding back!"

Ezan then gets into fighting stance and says, "Idiots, your recklessness will cause a disaster."

Ben then begins to power up and says "Don't worry, Ezan, I am not going to blow this."

Ezan then powers up his own aura and says, "For your sake, I hope not, I will not allow my record to be disgraced because of your carelessness."

Ben just sighs and retorts with a dejected, "Oh, Ezan, you never change. Still, as harsh as you can be, at least I know you're a professional soldier and won't let any personal feelings get in the way of the mission. And I am not about to let him look better than me, not today. Kira, I put up with all of your harshness because you're one of the best warriors in the cosmos. But you're not as Omni-powerful as you would like to think us you are! I'll show you I can surpass even you, and I'll do that right now!"

Kira then begins to float in the air and scornfully says," Such confidence. But I hope you can back it up. I have no intention of showing you three any mercy. After all, mercy is for the weak."

Geno-Wyrmmon then charges up his power and says, "Then it's a good thing we are not weak! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The ultimate level Digimon fires his best energy attack at Kira, but the Titan's leader simply bats it into the air with his Luminous Adjudicator sword into the side, where it explodes!

Kira then sees Geno-Wyrmmon cringe at the outcome before he flatly says," I have no patience for incompetence. I always knew my father and the other Enji were too soft with their methods. Without pushing the subject to its limits, it's impossible to find one's true worth. Pain, is the source of one's true worth. If one can not endure pain, one is not strong enough to be worthy!"

In a flash, he appears in front of Geno-Wyrmmon, and before the Digimon can react, punches him hard with a palm thrust that strikes the large dragon right in the throat! This blow is so hard that he is set flying into the wall and is knocked back into Hiryuumon!

As Ben sees his dragon pal knocked out, he braces himself and says, " Pressure points, I see you're not pulling any punches, as always. But even so, you are not going to scare me. No one is invincible, even you have a weakness!

And I won't back down until I find it! Bankai!"

Ben then activates the full powers of the Star Sword and a few moments later he is surrounded by a golden aura. He then says to Ezan, "Hey Ezan. I might have an attack plan. We both know he is powerful. But even he can't be everywhere at once. That's why, since you're so fast, Ezan, how about I distract him and give you an opening?"

Ezan just looks at Kira and activates his Sharingan before almost looking amused and says, "Not too bad, coming from you. Fine, it's worth a shot. Just don't screw up!"

Kira then responds with a authoritative ,' Well, I see you're not being careless, however, no matter how good a strategy is. If you are not strong enough to go through with it, it's meaningless!

Now, time to show me how strong your wills are! Judgment!"

Light energy surrounds him and blasts up into the air, before raining down powerful rays of light on his two apprentices! Both Ben and Ezan flash step to avoid being blasted and as they dart across the room Ben makes the next move and jumps into the air, before saying,"

We are not as stupid as you think, master! Multi Shadow Clones!"

Ben does his thing and soon enough he has Kira surrounded with copies of himself! Kira looks emotionless while saying,"Trying to go the strength through numbers path? Worthless, fifty times zero is still zero!"

He sees Ben and his clones all come with him their swords ready, but he just holds his sword up in the air, and soon rays of holy light flash out to barrage his attackers! If that's not enough, the ground begins to erupt with fire from Kira's power! Many of the Ben's are blown away, but the real Ben is able to dodge them and jump for a diving slash! The member of Squad 7 then brazenly shouts,"Even if you have mastered all forms of combat like you say, you still can't perfect everything! Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben engulfs his Star Sword with a large amount of magic energy, but Kira greets him with his own blade and blocks Ben's strike with one hand! He sees Ben trying to press forward and says, "I can feel your power. I will admit you have improved by a small amount, since my personal touches were done on you. However, it's still far from being anything of use. No matter how you try, you can never defeat me at this rate."

Ben then lashes back with a determined,"Maybe, or maybe I will surprise you!"

Kira just smirks and retorts with a ruthless, "I don't think so. For one thing, your pathetic attack plans are nothing but a joke!"

He waves his hand and a pillar in the room goes flying, and slams right into a charging Ezan! Kira then chuckles darkly before he wryly says, "Your thoughts betray you. Your actions are simple to read. Did you really think I would not expect such a sneak attack?"

He is shocked when Ben smiles and says," Well, no, in fact I was counting on it."

Kira is expressionless as he emits ,"What? But that could only mean."

Sure enough, he sees the image of Ezan vanish, as it seems that was a clone! He then looks behind him and sees the real Ezan closing in fast, as his Soul Eater blade begins to crackle with lightning!

He then says," Now! Burning Chidori!"

As he prepares to hit Kira, the man clad in black says,"Impressive, using a decoy to draw my attention. I admit an attack plan like this would fell many foes. But remember, you must be ready for any situation! Because unless you do, you will die!"

He shocks the two Enji, as a small rod comes out into his other hand. And, with a hiss a green energy blade comes out of it! With his hidden light-saber he blocks Ezan's strike with ease, and seems to have no problem holding both Ben and Ezan at once! Ezan then says,"His power, his timing, everything is precise. This won't be easy."

Ben then says,"Maybe, but he has to run out of tricks some time. We just have to keep at him until then!"

Kira just laughs and says,"If you can last that long!"

Kira shocks the two and powers up his magic aura further, and the force is so great it blasts the duo into the nearest walls! As they see Kira's white aura cover the room, he says, "It's no use, your feeble skills are not enough to overpower the supreme power." Ben gets back up on his feet and says,

"You know for someone who says how indifferent you try to be, you sure are good at acting like you're so much better than everyone else!"

Kira then retorts with a flat,"I am not being arrogant. I just know that it is the truth that my abilities have surpassed any other Enji, and perhaps any other being, after the results of years of training, learning, sacrifice, and pain. Since I have put the most effort, the result is only the natural outcome. It's because I care for all beings in this cosmos that I am willing to make myself a vessel of supreme power, to bring the greater good."

Ben then has heard enough and prepares to charge again while saying, "Even if you have trained hard, I won't allow you to dismiss all the work I have done all my life as merely child's play!"

Kira just responds with a dismissive,"You are quite stubborn in your attack plan, and through negligence bring ruin! Surging Spears Of Pain!"

Kira does not even move, but has his eyes glow red, and out of the ground comes a group of dark red energy spears that launch into the of guard Ben! Ben is hit hard by the powerful energy attack and is blasted back to where Ezan is. As his rival sees him get up with a disapproving look, he says,"Don't even say it. Now I'll remember to avoid rush attacks, it's too painful to forget that!"

As Ezan looks annoyed, Kira laughs and bellows out a judgmental,"You still don't get the difference between us, Ben Auro? Let me try and make it clear one more time. It's true you seemed to have tried to get stronger.

But your desire for power is to fulfill your own goals. My quest is pure, its not for my own sake that I wield this power, but for the good of all. Tell me, why do beings seek power?

If everyone would just co-exist happily, no one would need to have the power to destroy others, correct? But the truth, is despite what the Enji Knights wish to believe; no matter what the basic core, nature is a bloody business.

Harmony is not a dominant state. Beings forge truces for their own gain, but it's always temporary, for every life-form betrays every other if left to their natural inclination. Peace and harmony are aberrations imposed from outside forces that are resisted at every possibility.

That's why, no matter what changes or events mark history, mortals will repeat this process forever. After all, its been proven that humanity and its ilk just does not have it in them to truly unite in harmony.

The true goals of the Enji Knights, or at least what I believe the proper goals are is not to bring a true peace, but to maintain balance. That is why I wield this power, to destroy those that disturb the balance in the name of justice! Like how parents punish foolish offspring that just can't learn how to behave, the truth is that the real mantra of the Enji Knights is to guide those who are unable to know better to there proper behavior, and punish those who refuse to act orderly without mercy! After all, only by sinners having ruthless judgment unleashed on them will they ever truly realize the price of sinning. "

Ben then looks horrified before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says,"You really are out of touch with reality. If you care so much about the values of justice, then why do you go to such extreme lengths to crush the bad guys? And, if you're really so keen on bringing balance, then why did you just use a obviously dark magic power, one of many I have seen you use?"

Kira just shakes his head before laughing loudly and says," This is why if you do not evolve, you will remain a fool forever. Light and Darkness, Good and Evil, these are ideas and ideas are for philosophers and theoreticians to squawk at each other forever.

In my long years of fighting, I have learned that, in reality dark and light coexist in varying proportions: nothing is ever absolute. In order to truly master everything, I did not let teaching weigh down my judgment. I have mastered both the powers of light and darkness.

I have thrown away such things as fear and other meaningless emotions. If you ever really want to reach my level of power, you two must both throw away your emotions; give into your anger and let yourselves be consumed by the greater will. You see, anger is not something to fear, it's something that can give you your true power! That is of course if you can control it, if you can it will transform you into your ultimate state!"

Ben then chuckles nervously and responds with,"You really have some wacky logic. I know I have been blowing some steam lately, thanks to all the stressful events. But there is no way I am going to become a slave of the dark side! After all, we are warriors of light. If we become evil to defeat evil, it kind of ruins the point!"

Kira smirks and creates a wave of energy to nearly blow Ben off his feet before he harshly says, "Enough! You are not just a simple tool of the light; you are the ultimate tool that is going to decide the balance of the cosmos forever! You must stand up to your destiny, or be crushed by its weight! If you still think you can beat me, even while defying my kind request and without giving into your true powers, then come at me, so I can break the truth out of you!"

Ben then has his magic energy flare up once more and says,"I don't think so. I'll show you you're wrong about your theories. Huh?"

He is shocked when he sees Ezan step in front of him and says, "As much as a rare occurrence it is, I agree with Ben on this one. We are Enji Knights, warriors of light that defend people in the name of justice. To sink to the level of our attackers would disgrace the honor of the warrior. And I don't need to sell out for power."

Kira looks annoyed and says,"Honor and pride. Just useless illusions, in the end victory and defeat are the only things that matter. If you still hang on to such illusions, then it seems only pain will break them away from you both!"

Kira is the one to charge at them. Ben cringes at this sight before he reflectively says," Here he comes! "

They both dive to attack Kira. Even though it's two on one, Kira avoids and blocks his two opponent's attacks with ease and to add insult to injury he blocks the slashes merely with his hands! After exchanging several blows in a minute, with blows so fast, most eyes could not see them, Ben sees that Kira is fighting with greater power than even Max did!

After blocking all of their blows with the slightest effort, Kira then goes on the offensive and, moving like a whirlwind, manages to hit both Ben and Ezan at once with his fists! Ben is hit in the leg and Ezan in his left shoulder and they are both launched back.

Ezan then realizes his arm is starting to feel in-responsive thanks to being hit in a pressure point and mutters a frustrated," Damn, even with the Sharingan, I can barely see his attacks coming! He made such a precise hit to the right nerve with such speed, he truly seems to have mastered the art of combat."

Ben then fallows up with a tense,"Yup, this is not good."

Kira then flies back into the air and begins powering up his energy and says, "I see I was mistaken to think you to be ready to be of true use. I am disappointed. Feel the wrath of failing my expectations, Grand Cross!"

Kira's energy around him glows with both light and darkness, and he then forms it into a twin blast of an explosive light and darkness energy combo in the shape of a glowing cross! As it comes blazing to the two, Ezan gets in front of Ben and says, "Get behind me and be ready to strike. Understand!"

Ben thinks for a moment until he realizes what Ezan is going to try and nods. Ezan then has his blade glow until it absorbs the attack! Although the silver haired warrior can barely contain the amount of power. he begins to form it into his own attack!

He then says,"I will have you know, I do not lose, even to you Commandant! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

Ezan fires a powerful purple energy blast at Kira! And, at the same time, Ben charges up his own power and says, "Kira, time to see the true power of the Star Sword! Celestial Burning Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires off a full powered energy wave and his blue energy attack merges with Ezan's! Not expecting this, Kira tries to block it with his right hand, but to his shock he is being pushed back! Kira quickly adds his left hand to try and block the blast but it does not seem to have any effect! Kira just raises his right eyebrow before he is consumed by the blast! The attack is powerful enough to blow away the majority of the room, and as all of the pillars in the chamber collapse Ben takes a sigh of relief and says," Well, that will show Kira not to take us lightly, eh, Ezan? Even if that does not defeat him, it should knock some sense into him! Huh, what the? Oh come on!"

To Ben's dismay, he hears a loud rumbling, and a gust of wind blows away the smoke their attack caused! Ben and Ezan soon see a large crater there blast landed, and an annoyed Kira floating above it! While his outfit is slightly torn, he is mostly unharmed.

And Ben then says,"Man, can't I ever catch a break?"

Kira just laughs and says,"Not bad, I felt that one. I was not able to stop the attack using both hands, ill admit you surprised me, a tad. However, it's clear you two are far from where you need to be if that was really all the power you two combined can muster. Let me give another demonstration of just how far the two of you are, even when put together when compared to me! Summon,_ Knights of the Round_!"

Kira shocks the two as a exotic symbol forms in front of him! Kira waves his sword, and then thirteen lights appear on the ground around the two Enji. Soon enough a powerful and large looking armored warrior emerge out of it! Ezan sees the summoned Knights bow to Kira and Ezan says, "Summon magic? He really does seem to have limitless powers at his disposal."

Ben sees the knight's ready their weapons and says, "Oh, this can't be good. Cloud Sensei told me about this summon once. He and his friends found it hidden in a cave. He told me it was such a powerful summon to perform that he had to combine most of both his and all his friend's magic energy to pull it off!

He also said he only used it twice, once to crucially wound Sephiroth in their first decisive battle, and against that powerful Emerald Weapon monster.

Figures Kira would resort to this kind of thing. But no matter what you throw at me, I won't be defeated by you!"

Kira just points his sword at Ben and says, "I beg to differ. This is growing old, so time to end this hope of yours, Ultimate End!"

The eyes of all the Knights glow red, and they all go on the attack! Ben and Ezan brace themselves, as the summoned creatures all flash step to surround and attack the duo with deadly teamwork!

Ben and Ezan at first are able to dodge the assault, but soon it becomes too much even for the likes of them! Ben dodges one of the knight's glowing spear thrust, only to be blasted by another Knight's magic inferno! Likewise, Ezan deflects a powerful ice blast only to be slammed hard by another one's Axe!

Showing no mercy, the knights then barrage the warriors of light with a large serving of pain! After a minute of receiving a royal beat down, it ends with both Ben and Ezan being slammed into the ceiling before falling down hard! Both of them are now severely injured and Ben looks at Kira and says, " No, I can't let it end like this! I can't afford to lose! This is the only thing left for me!"

Kira then flies in front of them and states," This is the end. Face it, you have no chance of defeating me. Just admit I am superior to you and I will end this with minimum pain. Come now, you can't escape it. Sooner or later you will have to throw away your futile defects if you want to prosper.

Might as well do it in such a way that you have a chance to survive!"

Ezan then gets back up and looks at the Commandant of the Titans with defiance before he bitterly says," Never, I will never accept defeat. While I will admit emotions can be a hindrance, to completely discard them would make me the same as those I am trying to destroy. I must find the truth to everything. Only then will I be satisfied. And until then, I will destroy all my enemies, without throwing away my identity! XIII Chidori Blitz!"

Ezan unleashes all the power he has left and blasts back the ground around him! Then, using his extreme speed, he hits the knights surrounding him, and Ben so hard, that it slices through their armor! As Ben sees Ezan press his assault on the knights, Ben says,"Ezan, I see even someone as closed off as you has feelings. Looks like you don't like it when your on the other side of being deemed inferior. Hey, good to know you're not a robot."

Ezan continues to damage the Knights of the Round until he jumps into the air and charges at Kira before saying, "This ends now, Kira!"

However, he is shocked to see Kira warp in front of him and grab his powered up blade with two fingers! Kira twists Ezan's sword arm back with ease before he casually says," "Ezan, it seems even your eyes are blind to the truth. While the other Enji may see your devotion to the light as a sign of strength, I see it as a weakness. Come now, are you really that afraid to accept the darkness? You out of most in the order should be able to appreciate the value of seeing the darkness clearly but its clear your afraid of what you will see. Well, let me show you something even more terrifying, Paradise Lost Waltz!"

Ezan is hit with a barrage of punches from the Titan's commander, however he is being hit so many times, at such speed, it looks he is being punched several times at the same time! Kira ends his assault by kicking Ezan into the air and warps in front of him, while saying," See it's not that bad, all you need to do is let it all out! I sense great fear hidden in you, but, like Ben, you too lock it away. Well, time for you to pay the price for hiding information to your master, my apprentice! Purifier Wave!"

Kira fires a powerful blast of light that engulfs Ezan! As he screams out in pain, Ezan is blasted into the ground before a massive explosion occurs! For a moment, Ben's eyes are blinded by the light of Kira's magic, but when he can see, he sees Ezan looking barely alive from the attack! Ben gets really mad at this and says, "How could you do that? You almost killed him! Is this what you call training?"

Kira just laughs from this and responds with a dismissive,"Of course. This is the best way to make a point. After all, pain is the best proof of devotion!"

Ben then charges at Kira while saying, "You really are insane! Someone like you, who enjoys inflecting pain, has no right to decide to say he knows the best path for the universe! Gah!"

Just as he was about to try and attack Kira, all the remaining knights attack him and slam him into the ground! Ben evades and parries there strikes but as he does suddenly Kira is to his right, and just as the owner of the Star Sword comprehends this without a word his enemy extends his right finger and unleashes a massive black colored energy blast! Ben tries to deflect it but the blast is to powerful and causes a explosion that blasts Ben out of the chamber! Before Ben can even react Kira warps above Ben and swiftly slams him hard with a karate chop that smashes Ben in to another training chamber! As Ben bounces to the ground the Knights of the Round land around Ben and then they then fire energy chains to bind Ben to the floor, and as he struggles to overpower them, Kira lands on the ground and walks up to Ben, while taking out his sword again, as he says,"

Just give up, Ben Auro. Do you even now continue your hold onto your foolish dreams? Because, by now, even you should realize you have only two paths to follow. The path of total despair or the path of the warrior who accepts his fate."

Ben looks down and sees his arm is bleeding and says, "No, in the end, is he still too far away? Everything seems to hurt."

Kira just glares at Ben and utters a annoyed,"You continue to defy me, even though it's only bringing more suffering. Why do you persist on being so stubborn? There is no path for victory for you as long as you resist me. So, why do you resist the inevitable? "

Ben then says," Because, it's the only thing I have left. Even if all my dreams are shattered, I still have one left. And, since it's all I have left I will not give up on it, no matter what. And that dream, is to defeat you! And no matter what happens, I won't go down until I have defeated you!"

Kira is caught off guard when a determined Ben blasts the Knights holding him back in his fury and dashes at Kira with such speed he is able to slash him across the cheek! As blood falls down Kira's cheek, Ben turns around and sees Kira is shocked at this. Ben looks at Kira with a driven expression before he yells out ,"I told you, even you will pay for underestimating me, Kira Myers! Now, I'll finish, Guh!"

As Ben is about to finish his speech, the largest of the Knights charges at Ben, but Ben unleashes a final burst of power and with an energy sword in his other hand slashes right through the Knight and charges at Kira!

However, the Knight did not die for nothing, as in its last moment it slashes Ben through his shoulder! This is the last straw for Ben and his power burns out as he collapses.

Kira then walks up to Ben and as he sees his own blood he smiles and says,"It's been a while since I suffered such an injury. Yes, despite the difficult growth process you are proving to be a fascinating case. Even if this is the result I suppose you to should not be to dismayed, for after all there is few in the universe that can even push a being as powerful as me to such lengths. If you two can evolve to the beings your suppose to be, then there might be hope for you just yet. Yes, I am eager to see what power will come when your rage is truly awakened. And I will bring that power out for the sake of true justice, no matter what. Yes, it's time to move on to the next phase. Bask, do you copy?

Send a squad of healers so my apprentices can be healed up, for the next mission."

Well, it seems tough love is the only love Ben is getting these days. Although Ben has come far enough to show Kira's men what happens when you press his buttons, even working together with Ezan, he is still outmatched by the son of the Grand Master!

Will Ben be able to keep it together in both body and mind for the many challenges still in front of him? To find out, don't miss the next Chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In our next chapter, Ben finds out that the Zannacross Empire is on the assault! Now more determined than ever to revive their master, the imperial forces of darkness have become even more ruthless and are attacking five worlds with the deadly new imperial weapon, the World Devastators!

These powerful new creations suck up everything in their path like a storm, and transform what they suck up into more war machines! Just in one of those worlds is none other than Ben's fast blue friend Sonic!

Like Bowser before him, Dr Robotnik is trying to use the new power of his "ally" to once and for all settle the score with Sonic and everyone. And with the help of both, Meta Knight, his odd counterpart from another dimension _Eggman Nega_, and worse of all Zannacross Fleet commander Margulis and the powerful mobile armor of his, Proto Omega it seems the Egg man just might have a shot of turning the world of Mobius into his metal world!

Ben is at once sent to help Sonic, even if he does not realize it until he wakes up on the transport ship! Still, fighting alongside the easy going Sonic and his pals might be what Ben needs to feel better, as long as he can defeat the massive amount of opponents waiting for him!

And if Robotnik's new forces are not enough, it seems Xemnas has some plans of his own for the wielder of the Star Sword! Can Ben slash through the large darkness both outside and inside his heart?

Find out in **_chapter 77: To Disappear in a Sonic Boom, Speeding through the Zone of Darkness._**

Till next time! Oh, but wait, first some Author notes. First of all, while Ocelot and Mantis were indeed based on the Metal Gear Solid bosses, Rioting Rhino is someone I made up myself.

Also, it's coming to be that time again, pretty soon my next semester of college is going to start, so it's most likely this tale's production will slow down just a little. Don't worry, it will just mean it will most likely take two weeks now to update. I know it's a drag, but it's what must be. Oh well, thanks for all the reviews so far and hope you keep enjoying my story!


	17. C 72: To Disapper In A Sonic Boom

**_Chapter 77: To Disappear In A Sonic Boom, Speeding Through the Zone of Darkness! _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben was going through a bad time with the whole Max betrayal. The angry Raystar family affair had Ben pretty down. Too bad, even though his friends were there for him, Kira had no time for him to feel better! Showing as much compassion as a rock, the head of the Titans ordered Ben to return to his own base, despite the wishes of the Grand Master and the others.

Once back at the moon base, Kira blasted at Ben from every angle and made it quite clear he did not care now unhappy Ben was. In fact, Kira in essence told Ben to throw away all emotions and hopes and become a pure fighting machine! To drill the point in, he forced Ben to fight wave after wave of Titan's commandos while having a limiter sealing his power, and without the Star Sword! Still, despite the rough time, Ben would not be beaten by grunts no matter what. And slashed a path through all that stood in his way!

After a while, he found three of Kira's top men waiting for him, Revolver Ocelot, Psycho Mantis and Rioting Rhino! While normally Ben would not have any problems defeating the trio, thanks to his handicap that his opponents were all too happy to take advantage of, he found himself being overwhelmed!

However, after being pushed to his breaking point, the constant dark emotions that have been eating away at Ben at last reached a boiling point!

No longer able to contain his rage, Ben exploded with power, so much power that it shattered the limiters Kira placed to the Titan's trio's horror!

After summoning the Star Sword to his hand, Ben showed his opponents why it's not a good thing to make him mad when he is already in a bad mood. He proceeded to wipe the floor with them! After soundly completing another test of Kira's, it was right onto the other, only this time it was different. This time his test was to face Kira himself!

More than ready to at last gain the respect of the Commandant, Ben was prepared to fight. However, even with both the aid of Geno-Wyrmmon and his rival Ezan, it seemed that even after all this time, their skills and powers still do not compare to a man who has mastered all the powers of both light and darkness!

Kira made it quite clear to the two Enji that as long they continued to hang onto what he saw as the "excess baggage" that he thought emotions and dreams were the two who would never be able to reach his power level. However, even as emotionally worn as Ben is, he refused to accept Kira's view, and even Ezan was not ready to give in.

However, when their combined attack seemed to only make Kira attack even harsher and, in a display of power, he unleashed the powerful Knights of the Round summon spell on the duo! Already tired, both heroes found themselves overwhelmed by the powerful S class summon.

And even though both Ben and Ezan tried to make one last effort, all they could do was make Kira bleed, before the stress of their training caused them to burn out. However, even though they failed to defeat Kira, the Titan's leader was impressed, and even though they were all knocked out, admitted they were ready for the next phase of his training! Is this good news for Ben and Ezan or bad? And will the forces of evil wait while they complete their training? That's an easy one, and let's find out as today's chapter begins!

* * *

This episode begins once more back at the secret base of the elite Dark Enji of Organization XIII. We wind back time just a bit, as Ben was heading back to train with Kira, Xemnas and the others were informed of Luxord's big failure, along with his demise.

Needless to say, this does not please the group and as the dark coat wearing members are all summoned and sat down on their thrones, Saix sees who has come.

When he sees all members are present, the blue haired man rises and says, "Well, it seems, yet another member of our group has disgraced himself. With the loss of both Luxord and Lexaeus, it seems our image has taken a hit."

This gets a laugh out of Ravxen, and he says,"For one thing now, we're the elite eleven! And that's an unlucky number, wait is it? Oh, who cares those, two were idiots anyway! I don't need their help to wipe out the foolish pawns of the light. Still, the rest of you better not lose in such a pathetic image. I will not stand having my image of a messenger of death be tarnished because of idiocy!"

Axel then grins and slickly says,"Don't worry, Ravxen, I have no intention of letting anyone make a fool out of me!"

Xemnas then says," I hope you can fulfill your own vow, for we can no longer afford careless errors. Our reports show that the Zannacross Empire is about to become even more aggressive in its attacks.

In order to not let them gain an advantage, we must begin to focus on our master plan. First things first, Ben Auro and Ezan Zeon, we must finalize what their fates are. Both of them have potential to be our star warriors, but if they can not be turned, then they must be destroyed."

Larxene laughs and reacts with a haughty,"Don't take me as being a rude gal, but that Ezan is way too stubborn to ever turn his back on the Enji. And we all know Benny boy's view on our offer."

Vexen then goes on to react with a sneer of disgust before he says,"Don't be so quick to think that way, neophyte, once Ezan learns the truth, he may turn yet."

Demyx then looks annoyed and says,"Ah who cares about those two, anyway? We don't need a few loser Enji to beat everyone else! Last time I fought that Ben guy, I nearly drowned him! And if we were to fight again, I would not let him off the hook so easily!"

Larxene giggles and says,"Careful about your tone, Hon. Ben may be a sap, but he is a sap with some sharp fangs, so to speak. After all, he was able to keep me on my toes, and he did bring down Xehamaru."

Demyx looks annoyed and says,"Oh, please, he may have a few moves, but his tune will be washed out by mine! Xemnas, let me be the one to kill him! I can guarantee I can kill him in less than a week!"

This causes the older members to smirk and Xaldin says, "Reckless fool, you wish to follow your fallen comrades? We know he is training with Kira Myers at the moment. If you are foolish enough to attack the Titan's base, your claim looks even more foolhardy."

Zexion then says," If you really want to get the job done, you must attack him when he is alone."

Demyx gets mad and responds with a defensive,"I know that! You all think I am an idiot? Relax; remember I am an elite Dark Enji for a reason. I already have a plan to drown the Star Rat!"

Xemnas suddenly interjects with a firm,"Enough, instead of wasting energy telling us you will do it, just do it. Use Venxen's spy satellites to monitor the fleet movements to locate Ben Auro."

Demyx takes out his blue guitar like weapon and plays a quick tune, before saying," Oh yeah, time to flush a Star down the drain! Hey, watch closely Larxene, I'll show you who is made of real hot stuff!"

He opens a column of darkness and vanishes. When he does, Larxene laughs and excitedly says, "He looked fired up! Can't blame him, though. I suppose this gal is quite the motivator."

Axel then responds with a grumpy,"Careful, your manipulations can only get you so far, Larxene."

This causes Larxene to glare at Axel and looks at the red haired man with viper eyes before she snaps out a,"What is that supposed to mean, hot head? Better watch your mouth, Axel, otherwise you're going to be taught a lesson!"

Xemnas then rises and says,"Enough, such meaningless talk will achieve nothing. Now, I think I will take a personal hand in this matter."

Saix is shocked at this and carefully reacts with a humble,"Lord Xemnas, does this mean you are going to see if Demyx can complete the task, yourself? But why?"

Xemnas raises his hand and has it glow with energy before saying, "Let's just say I want to see for myself the power that is supposed to shape the destiny of this cosmos. Yes, the forces of Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, soon the time will come, when we will have the powers of gods! Saix, Vexen, watch over the normal matters while I am away."

Xemnas also disappears and Ravxen smiles while wryly saying, "Oh, this keeps getting more and more entertaining! Bah, nothing is going on around here, so I'll have some fun of my own! Let's see, I do think things have been too quiet in the deep southern galaxies for a while now. Time to show some helpless citizens you can't escape the party! Hahahaha!"

Ravxen also warps out of there, as the other dark Enji go to various things.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different region of the universe, we go to the planet of Mobius, where the world's only known high-speed Hedgehog is taking a nap, right outside his friend Tail's workshop! That's right, today was a day Sonic the Hedgehog was taking it easy, but that ended when his pals Tails and Knuckles ran up to him with urgent news!

Tails then urgently says, "Wake up Sonic! It's a disaster!"

Sonic just rolls over and responds with a lazy,"Five more minutes, if that Egg Man thinks he has his new " Undefeatable" Machine to cream me with, tell him I'll do it after lunch."

This gets Knuckles mad and he says,"Now is not the time to be kidding around, WAKE UP!"

Knuckles picks up Sonic and throws him into the pound next to the two tailed fox's workshop. And since Sonic hates water, he jumps out of it, awake and wet!

He then coughs a bit before he ,"Hey what are you trying to do, Knuckles, drown me? Ah, great, I have water in my ear! What's the fuss about?"

Tails then says,"Just look at the sky, Sonic!"

The blue one does as told, and is taken aback when he sees several meteors about to rain down on the planet!

Sonic then looks baffled before he says,"What the? That's was not in the forecast! How long was I asleep?"

Tails then says,"It's odd, there is no way we would fail to see so many meteors heading for the planet, but they just appeared in the sky ten minutes ago!"

Knuckles then furiously adds,"Blast that, Doctor! What is he up to this time?"

Sonic then has a confident look and quips out,"I don't know, but it looks like we have to stop him again, and fast!"

Tails then sees the meteors speeding for the ocean and says,"I don't think even you're fast enough to stop them Sonic, since they are about to land any second! Brace yourselves!"

The three heroes get ready for a nasty shock wave, which never arrives!

To the trios amazement, just as it looks like certain doom, the meteors reach just above the ocean, and then come to a total stop! However, before Sonic can relax, they begin to glow with red energy and, moments later they all break apart to reveal something worse! As the rock coverings brake into fragments, Sonic sees that they were hiding giant black tanks with four mechanical legs, each the size of a sports stadium!

Tails then looks at the new machines with a mix of awe and dread before saying,"I never saw a machine like that before. I wonder what it does. Did Dr. Robotnik build them? They look advanced, even for him!"

The three then see one such machine fly over a mountain, and then Sonic sees the bottom of the machine open up and he says," Whatever they are, I doubt they are anything but a big problem!"

Sure enough, from the bottom of the machine a giant tractor beam of sorts breaks the top of the mountain and sucks it into its maw! The machine then glows red, and everyone see the top of the machine glow, before a warship comes out of it, moments later! Sonic then emits a shocked, "What the? Did that machine just eat the mountain and turn it into a battle ship? Am I dreaming? "

Knuckles then says,"Hey, isn't that ship the same one those crazy Sithantos goons used to attack the Lylat Capital with? I guess that means we know who is behind this!"

Sonic then narrows his eyes before vigorously stating,"So, Egg man, you're trying to gang up on me with your new, even crazier partners, huh? I guess I'll have to show you just how bad your decision to side with them was! Tails, Knuckles! Let's go and contact Shadow to see the situation and get a move on! If these things get near a city, it could cause massive trouble! So let's get a move on, huh?"

Sonic is about to speed away, when he sees the ground in front of him become covered by a dark pool, and the Necrocalcous form out of it! As the dark beings extend their claws, Sonic sighs and says, "Yup, this is going to be a long day. Alright, you freaks, let me show you the fastest route to this planet!"

Sonic spin dashes into the nearest Necrocalcous, as his two other pals begin the fight as well. As Sonic and co battle the first wave of Imperial forces, little does he know his long time nemeses is watching him from afar!

* * *

On his main Egg Carrier, he is watching Sonic fight through a satellite. As he sees his long time annoyance defeat the Necrocalcous and help Tails clear a path to get out his Tornado 3 he just chuckles and darkly says, "Ah, Sonic, you're as easy as ever to predict. And this time, this time you will see that I have so much power that even you can not stop me! Muhahaha! Oh? Ah what is it?"

The Doctor sees the door behind him open up and three men enter. One looks like a miniature knight with a mask, but despite his small stature, he is a deadly foe. He is _Meta-Knight_, Kirby's long time enemy and fellow Zannacross minion.

The second man is one that looks like him, but with gray hair and a different outfit. He is _Eggman Nega_, a man related to Doctor Robotnik either by being from an alternate dimension or being from the future, it's still not clear. However, while his origins are not clear, it is clear that he is just as dangerous as the current Egg man, and maybe even more!

The last man is the scar faced Zannacross fleet commander, the purple haired Margulis.

As the villains all enter, the goggle wearing foe says, "Ah, greetings my fellow conquerors. I take it that you all came because everything is ready?"

Meta-Knight nods and reacts with a calm," The **World Devastators** have all landed and are already on the move. The Lylat forces stationed on this world have already engaged our fleets, but we are learning who they are dealing with."

Robotnik then laughs and makes a dramatic gesture before proudly responding with," Ah yes, I must say I am quite grateful our master lent us their marvelous machines. With this, the Lylat Kingdom will think twice before assuming they can really stop the new era! Why have you not deployed that other new weapon of yours, Margulis? It better be something powerful, after having to charge it for so long."

Margulis just looks at his sword and grins before saying," Such impatience will cause a ruinous defeat. Relax, _Proto Omega_ will assure that nothing stands in our way. If it only was completed during the time of lord Xehamaru's invasion of Corneria, then our victory would have been assured! Still, I will make up for delays by wiping out all resistance with its power! Robotnik, our master has been gracious enough to lend such power to help you. Don't dare disappoint us and blow it, like that Koopa king did!"

Robotnik looks annoyed and sharply responds with," Don't compare me to that brainless idiot! I am a genius with over a 300 IQ! And with my counterpart here, it's double the genius!"

Egg Man Nega then looks at the display screen and says,"Yes, it was well worth the return trip here, now I can rule over a future with total power, even if it mean's siding with others. But, I always do prefer being on the winning side."

Egg man then strokes his mustache and adds,"Now, as the World Devastators secure this planet, I will activate my new Death Egg, and use it to mark my rule on this world! Now, let's begin, change direction to the Ice Cap Zone! Sonic, let's make one final race for the Chaos Emeralds. Only this time, it will truly be winner take all! I suppose those Enji Knights are bound to come to that hedgehog's aid."

Margulis looks mad and seethes out a vicious,"No matter how many of those heretics come, they all will suffer for defying the will of the supreme being of all darkness!"

Robotnik then sees a nearby World Devastator begin to hover over the nearby city and suck it up to turn it into new Nova Crusher. He then sighs and emits a calculated, "Yes, no matter what, nothing can stop the ultimate power of the god of darkness."

Now then, as the villains have all gone over their plans, let's go check back on Ben!

* * *

After his brutal fight against Kira, he was out for a while, so we now we return to our hero! Ben at the moment is dreaming, and in his dreams he is wandering in a room that is totally dark. He then hears a voice darkly say,"SO weakling, are you happy with how things turned out?"

Ben then looks around and says,"What, who is there? Where am I, anyway? And who is this? Oh, I get it, I am dreaming again, whatever."

The voice then laughs and wryly says," That's so like you, never taking anything seriously, I suppose that's why no one takes you seriously! Are you going to let those that hurt you get away with smashing your face in the dirt?"

Ben gets mad and says,"Who are you, anyway? Whoever you are, back off, I am not in the mood for more mocking."

The voice then laughs and says,"Oh, I know, you're quite fed up with people talking down to you. But, if you really are sick of being mocked, then why are you letting them get away with trying to destroy you?"

Ben then takes out his Star Sword and points it at the voice while saying" Sigh, another nightmare that needs to be slashed out of my mind, I see. I am not afraid of the shadows, so stop while you can."

The dark voice then laughs and says,"Oh, you're so mean! After all, I am not just any old shadow, I am your shadow!"

Ben is confused, but then sees a red light, and sees from the light his shadow expand, and to his shock, rise up and form a dark doppelganger of him! With black and red eyes, the shadow gives a deranged smiles and says,"Really now, if you're so stressed out, why don't I take over for a while? It will make things much more fun!"

Ben looks horrified as he blinks a bit and says,"What the? This dream is odder than the usual nightmares. But I will crush you, just like I will crush anyone else that tries to stop, huh?"

Ben is shocked as he sees the dark soul of him warp right in front of him, with its own shadow Star Sword and say, "Oh, come on, don't say that, after all, I am the superior one! At this rate, it's not going to be much longer, but try not to get killed before then! Oh well, you're boring me, nap time is over!"

Ben prepares to fight this odd nightmare, when, all of a sudden, he wakes up!

* * *

Awakening in a cold sweat, he sees he is in the medical room and says," Oh? Ah, dreaming again. Bah, those nightmares are becoming more and more constant. It's so hard to get a good night sleep these days. Sigh, sleeping is not a happy time, and neither is being awake a happy time, I guess there really is no happy time theses days.

Oh well, like Kira said, I guess I am not fated to be happy. Whatever, I'll keep fighting, until I reach what I am looking for. Where is everyone? Ow, man my head still hurts, and now my legs. I'll have to look into that."

Ben then gets up and sees that only a droid is attending his recovery. The droid tells Ben he is healed and that he is requested at the command deck. A confused Ben does as told, and walks outside into the hall, as he does, he sees his Digimon pal walking out of another door and he says,"

Oh, hey, Boss! Glad to see you're back on your feet! Sorry for getting knocked out against Kira. Next time I won't let him get the jump on me! Err, so were you and Ezan able to beat him?"

Ben pats his pal on the head and responds with a sullen,"Sadly, not this time, now I have a first hand taste on how Kira got to where he is now, though. Still, he may have won this battle, but, like Brad, next time we fight, I will win! Oh well, but for now let's see what the Commandant wants. Better not give him an excuse for more harsh training. What time is it anyway? I am not sure how long I was out.

Let's see, maybe I can tell by how the sun looks outside, in direction of, what the?" Ben is about to look outside, and is shocked when he sees that the outside is the odd view of Hyper space!

Ben then says,"What the? Hyper space? How is that possible? Sigh, now what's going on? Nobody tells me anything. Come on; let's try to figure out what's up, Hiryuumon."

Ben and his Digimon pal look around and go to the nearest elevator. As they get on, Ben can tell he is no longer on the moon base, unless it all of a sudden can turn into a ship. He has his question answered when he gets out of the elevator and sees Kira's lackey, Bask, giving orders. The military man sees Ben and goes up to him and says,"You, you're late reporting for duty!"

A confused Ben stands his ground with a frustrated,"What are you talking about? I don't even know where I or what I am supposed to do!"

Bask just yells," No excuses! You're just lucky the mission has not begun yet!"

Hiryuumon then turns his head to the side before he says,"Mission? What mission? What is going on?"

Bask quickly grumbles out a,"Bah, a true soldier is ready, no matter the situation! Even if you just recovered from your session with the Commandant, Oh? Speaking of him, he is on the line, he will explain to you your new mission."

He then presses a button and Ben sees the hologram image of Kira appear in front of him! The son of the Grand Master is as expressionless as ever and as soon as he sees Ben is looking at him he casually says,"Ah, I see you have finally awoken, my apprentice. Ezan already awoke hours ago, you need to work on speeding up your recovery time or it could lead to a weakness."

Ben then gets on edge as he just reacts with,"What is going on? Why am I in a ship that's in hyperspace already?"

Kira just shakes his head and responds with a flat,"Is it not obvious? You're going to your next mission. It seems that a little after our little session, the Zannacross Empire decided to make another attack. However, this time they are being a little more aggressive, quite more aggressive, because at the moment they are invading five planets at once."

Ben is shocked and blurts out,"Five planets? Where?"

A map of the whole universe comes on display and Bask has five circles surround the planets under attack.

Kira then says, "Yes, the Zannacross forces are at the moment attacking, _Spira, Kashyyk , Celestia, Hocotate_, and the world of Mobius."

Ben is shocked as he remembers that the last one mentioned was Sonic's world and he says, "Oh no, Sonic! He and his pals could be in real danger."

Kira then nods before going on with a matter of face," Ah yes, I remember you helped Sonic and his friends before on that mission to destroy the Zeon mobile armor the Apsalus, under Zeon general, Ginias Sahalin.

Since you are already familiar with the planets layout, I thought you would be most suited to fight the opposing forces on that world. That's why your already in the middle of going there."

Ben is shocked and he says,"Wait a second, you mean you sent me on a mission, before I even recovered?"

Kira sharpens his tone as he coldly says," But of course. Why would I delay? After all, your purpose is to defeat the opposing forces, and there is no reason to delay you from fulfilling your purpose."

An annoyed Ben just retorts with,"I get it, don't worry, I am always ready to enforce justice. So, why are you talking to me from a hologram? Are you sick?"

Kira looks amused and answers with," Just as I never worry I am never sick, but you are foolish if you think I have to babysit you all the time. I am coordinating a proper counter attack against all forces, not just the one you are going to. I will come to the battle in time. But for now you will have to fight without my guidance."

Ben then says,"Err, whatever. What other Enji are stationed on Mobius?"

Kira quickly answers with,"At the moment, the knights stationed there were doing their patrol on a nearby planet. Sorry, but you will have to rely on yourself. Ezan is going to your area too, but he will be sent to another area of the world, as will Hiryuumon."

Hiryuumon looks shocked and says,"What? Why would you split up the boss and me?"

Kira looks at him and says, "Because the plan calls for you to be stationed elsewhere. Stop arguing with your superior. You have to rely on nothing more than yourself, Ben Auro. If you can't stand on your own, your failures will continue to increase. I trust there are no arguments?"

Ben nods and says,"I understand what must be done."

Kira then says," Good, it seems you are finally learning to stop being so stubborn and listening to what's best for both you and the good of the cosmos. Alright, you will be dropped off at the area of South Island. Remember, too much is at stake for any mistakes to be allowed."

Kira's image fades and Ben grumbles before he sorely says," Like I need to be reminded of that. Sonic, hang on, I'll help you guys teach the Zannacross Empire they will never win once again! If nothing else, at least ill insure that my friends don't die!"

Bask then says,"You're going to take transport one, and you will take transport three, Digimon. Now, get moving."

Ben salutes the Titan's commander and runs to his targeted location.

We fast forward just a bit, as Ben and Hiryuumon do as told, and when they both go in things seem to be as planned, at least as Kira planned. Ben finds the shuttle's pilot Fred and a squadron of Salvation unit commandos under Commander Cody waiting for him.

He then says to his dragon pal,"Sorry for this Hiryuumon, but I don't want to make Kira even more angry at us."

His pal nods and says,"Don't worry about it, boss! It's just another bunch of baddies to munch! We will clean them out, regroup, and be back by dinner!"

He then goes into his area and Ben does the same. With nothing more than a brief introduction, the pilot gets the shuttle flying out of the docking bay and Ben's newest mission now begins!

Thankfully for Ben, his ship is flying to the planet in an area where most of the Zannacross Nova Crushers are not covering.

A few of Robotnik's own battleships from the Egg Armada are around, but they are too busy engaging Bask's ship and his Gundam units! This gives Ben the time to look at the world of Mobius, and using the shuttle's advanced zoom, he can already see the World Devastators, and the massive damage they are causing! Already getting mad, as he sees cities be absorbed by the massive machine he says, "Those demon scumbags, using such machines to destroy whoever and whatever is in their way, just to revive the ultimate evil. I won't let them get away with this!

Still, it seems these things are all over the planet, and I am not sure even with Sonic's help I can defeat them all so, Ezan is being sent to fight on this world too, but he could have told me where so we could regroup and team up.

And with sending Hiryuumon to help another unit, now there is no one else. I mean, I am not even sure what I am supposed to do! No, it does not matter because I can crush those that stand against me on my own! I'll just keep destroying the Zannacross forces till there are none left! Maybe I should find Sonic, and then we can form a plan of action. Alright, time to do what I do best, time to begin the mission."

He sees that none of the soldiers are paying attention to him and sighs, as the pilot says," Alright everyone, brace yourselves, we are going in!"

Ben sits as the shuttle dives through the planet's atmosphere. When that task is done, Ben sees the transport shuttle head for a hill near an area near the ocean. The pilot is able to land the ship smoothly, and when it completes its landing, Ben steps out and says,"Ah, nice going, Brett was it?"

The man says,"Thank you sir."

Ben then sees the soldiers get out and he says, "So, what now? I don't see anything."

Cody then motions commands to his men and looks at Ben before saying, "Our orders are to engage the ground forces that came out of this area, World Devastator and to neutralize them so the air forces can destroy the primary target."

Ben then says," So those giant black things are called World Devastators, huh? Fitting enough name, for a machine of doom made by the supposed empire of all evil. But um, what forces? I don't see any."

Brett then enthusiastically says,"Don't worry, I'll scout around. "

Just as the shuttle takes off, Ben chuckles before he says, "Ah, nice to have some helpful people around. Thanks, just watch out for, hey, this magic energy? Oh no! Everyone duck!"

Ben senses a massive power coming, and he jumps back, just as an energy blast comes down from the sky, and blasts the shuttle apart! Ben then sees the person, or thing who did that, a new massive Necrocalcous!

This building sized reptile like dark monster with wings flies down and roars as smaller types of Necrocalcous emerge out of the ground! Ben realizes that monster just killed Brett and at once powers up his magic energy to blow some of the standard Necrocalcous away and says, "No! You heartless monsters, you will never stop killing, will you? I'll destroy you all, no matter how big you get, so here I come!"

The Necrocalcous responds with another energy blast from its mouth that is greeted with being slashed in half by a furious Ben!

Not willing to play around, he flash steps behind it and slashes it in half! Not wasting a moment before the top half of the creature of darkness lands on the ground, he charges up his magic energy and fires it off, like a shot gun blast of magic to hit five other Necrocalcous and destroy them!

The elite soldiers under Cody are no slouches either and are able to take down a few with their own skills. After a minute or two, the last foe is defeated and Ben sees everyone is alright, with only minor wounds. He then says, "Whew, looks like another rough start. Oh well, it's been so long, I am beginning to forget having any other start. Come on; let's hurry, so no one else has to die."

Cody nods and says, "Understood sir, our destination is to the west."

Ben then takes a deep breath before he calmly says" Alright, I will go in front, cover my back. Huh? I sense another power level, this one is stronger than the last group. Get ready."

The soldiers all ready their guns as the come to the top of the hill, Ben goes up first and looks around a corner, he sees at the top of the hill a humanoid purple cat looking at the distant sky.

Ben can see the person is strong, since there are scrap parts of what looks like the Egg Man's robots all around her. It seems the being can sense things too, as when Ben turns around, she fire surrounds her hands and she says, "Who are you? Who ever you are you should not sneak up on me, or I might mistake you as an enemy."

Ben stays on guard and says," I could say the same for you. So, who are you? You're not a part of the Zannacross Empire, are you?"

The woman cat raises a eyebrow and snaps back with a annoyed,"Me, a part of those vile creeps? I am _Blaze_ the cat, the princess that is the guardian of the Sol Emeralds and someone who can not stand evil. And just who are you?"

Ben then smirks before he coolly responds with,"I am an Enji Knight, named Ben Auro; I was sent here to help protect this world. Um, do you know Sonic?"

Blaze hears that name and says,"You know Sonic? Wait, Ben? That sounds familiar. Oh? Is that _Silver_? Oh, there he is! Took him long enough."

Ben then senses another powerful force approaching, but when he sees a silver colored hedgehog float up, he remembers that he is an ally. He is a friend of Sonic, that comes from the future, apparently.

Ben remembers he saw this person use psychic powers to help him stop the Zeon forces last time he was here, he is Silver the hedgehog! Silver sees both Blaze and Ben and smiles, before happily saying,"Ah, good Blaze, your okay! You should have not have ran off like that! Oh, and you're that Enji that helped Sonic last time, and the guy he said defeated that mad lord of the dark side! It was Ben Auro, right?"

Ben sees Silver offer his hand, and Ben smiles, while going up to him and saying, "Yup, and your Silver, right? Glad to see you're doing well. Sorry we can't have reunited under a happier situation."

He shakes Silver's hand and Silver says, "I know what you mean, but I am glad you have arrived. The situation is not good."

Ben then sees Blaze walk up to Silver and as they see the Salvation soldiers run up, Ben gives them the signal that it's okay.

Blaze then says,"Yes, sorry for being on guard, Ben, but it's been a day when I have seen many unfriendly faces, to say the least. This Zannacross Empire, they truly are the forces of pure evil. I can not believe even Dr Robotnik is siding with these madmen. I thought he had some dignity, but I see he is truly only concerned with power."

Ben then reacts with,"So, I take it you have seen the damage those World Devastators have done so far, huh?"

Silver looks at the ocean, and all three can see one of the machines heading for them in the distance! Silver then says,"World Devastator, what a fitting name. Sonic told me how powerful the Zannacross Empire was, but now I see for myself that if they are not stopped, everyone in the universe is in danger!"

Ben then looks determined as he responds with a brazen,"Then it's a good thing I plan to stop them dead in their tracks. And I'll start by taking this one down. Where is Sonic, anyway?"

Blaze answers with, "Sonic and the others are trying to help the Lylat and GUN forces fight off one of these things around South Island. We came to help out the forces fighting over West Side island and it's a good thing that we did. So, now that the Enji are here, maybe we can go about to take out that machine, before it sucks up the entire island, if it's even possible to stop it."

Ben takes out his Star Sword and says, "No matter how large a machine it is, it's not invulnerable. Don't worry, it will be ready to be recycled before the hour is over. Now, time to go!"

Ben begins to power up his aura and his magic energy surrounds himself, large enough to impress the two other heroes, before he charges at the coming machine! The two nod and run after Ben, as the squad of soldiers follows them.

They are able to climb up to the hill, just as the World Devastator was approaching, but just as they get close enough, they see it can do more than just suck things up!

Right as Ben is trying to figure out what is the best way to attack; all of a sudden he sees many towers open on the top. And moments later, he sees dozens of targeting lasers aim for him and his allies!

Silver then says,"Well, it was foolish to think they would just leave them undefeated."

Ben then looks focused before he responds with,"Well, let's just see how defended they really are."

Moments later, a barrage of both missiles and energy blasts blast to greet the three, but lucky for them, they are ready!

Ben manages to defect the ones his way back to its sender, only to be reflected once more by the powerful energy barrier surrounding it. More missiles head their way, but Silver then helps out by using his psychic powers to stop them in their tracks and try to force them back into the launchers, only to also be blocked by the barrier.

Blaze then says,"Well, guess they did not hold back on the defense for this thing."

Ben nods and adds a eager,"I suppose so, but if the nut is having a hard time being cracked, get a sharper nut cracker!"

Ben then sees more missiles heading his way, but uses his flash step to move from one to the other and use them as stepping stones to get on top of the giant object! Now on top of it, he looks for anything that looks more important than the rest and says,

"Now, what looks like a kind of thing you can stab or blast at to cause a nice old chain reaction? Arg, I wish James was here, he is always up to date on the latest machines and would be able to figure out the weakness. Or at least somebody that would be good at tech stuff. Sigh, there is a reason for squads, even if Kira seems to have forgotten why they have such a thing! Oh well, a little too late for that now. Just have to take a guess, ah that looks like something that looks important, let's give it a whack!"

Ben grins as he sees a larger tower protruding in the center surrounded by defense turrets, and charges over there. He creates a moves faster than any attack and jumps high before channeling his energy and with bravado he shouts out , "Alright, time to devastate a World Devastator! Shining Flare Slash!"

With his blade enlarged by magic power, he slashes at the tower, but to his annoyance, is just bounced right off! Landing on his feet he says,

"Well, it seems it's not going to go down easy. Still, I am far from done! Let's see how well they hold if I go all out, Ban, huh? Oh nuts."

Ben then sees even LARGER plasma cannons come out of the machine, and prepare to blast Ben into the sky! Ben sees them fire at once and only has time to brace himself, as he is blasted off the machine! As he begins to fall, he uses a float spell to stop himself and lands back near the hill top.

Silver and Blaze run up to him and Blaze says, "Are you okay? They hit you dead on."

Ben just gets some dust out of his hair and says," Don't worry, that blast was just a warm up for me. Still, it seems this is going to be a doozy to take down."

Silver then says,"We saw from the distance, it seems like an attack from above is not going to do much. We have to try an attack on the other side."

Ben then says," You mean from the bottom? I don't know, if we are not fast enough, we could be sucked into that thing as well!"

Blaze then looks alarmed and says,"If we don't stop it soon, lots of other people are about to share our fate, look!"

She points to the village in the distance that the World Devastator is closing in on. Ben then says," I see what you mean. Alright, this is going to be close."

The three beings use a nearby spring to boost them to where the machine of death is heading to. Ben then sees that the bottom section is just as well defended, as a storm of attacks head for them as soon as they get close enough! Once more a storm of attacks head their way, but that's not all. Ben also sees several of the doctor's henchmen, the robotic animals called Badniks.

However, despite their numbers, they are easily blown away. However, they do delay Ben and the others long enough so that the World Devastator begins to activate its tractor beam as it prepares to absorb the coming village! Silver sees this and says,"Oh no! It's no use, we are too late!"

Ben sees this and says, "No, not yet, I just got an idea. This thing likes to eat everything in sight, eh? Let's see how it deals with indigestion! Cover me!"

The two friends of Sonic nod and ready themselves for an assault.

Ben then powers up his magic energy once more and flash steps to the machine's center. As Silver helps him and uses his psychic powers to push anything coming to Ben back, Ben then jumps right into the center of the vortex and charges up his energy before saying,"Alright, let's see how well it stands together when I hit it in the one place the barrier is not over! Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires off his energy wave right into the maw of the machine! Ben's guess was right, as there is no barrier to stop him, and the blast continues to blast through its target, and, to Silver and Blaze's amazement, it blasts right through the top of the World Devastator before exploding!

It's clear this is not something it can take, as explosions begin to break up all over, and its engines begins to bust, as it goes off course and into the ocean, luckily.

And moments later, a final explosion breaks out of the top and it shatters over the water, much to Ben's relief.

Once more, Silver and Blaze run over to him and Silver says, "Incredible! To have enough power to destroy such a large machine in one blow! Nice work, Ben, you really are worthy of having the name of the chosen hero."

Ben grins and kindly says,"Thanks, Silver, glad some people are noticing."

Blaze nods in agreement, but then looks behind her and says,"If that was the only one we had to worry about, I would call it a day, but there are still many more to deal with, so we have no time to relax just yet. Oh, and what happened to those soldiers following you, Ben?

A lot of commotion went on as we were taking that thing down." Ben looks back and sees what she is talking about before saying,"

Ah, that's odd. They were ace soldiers, so they would not go down without a fight. Well, since we should try and catch up to Sonic, before we try and make a next move, is it alright if we go back to the last zone? Err; I suppose we did leave them in a hurry."

* * *

The two nod and they then head back to the last area. After retracing their steps, they return to the hillside, where Ben meet the two heroes, but when they return, the trio are horrified at what they see! Ben sees the squadron alright, but they are all dead!

Blaze then shrikes out a outraged,"No! Those cowards, another group must have ambushed them. I am sorry Ben."

Ben gets mad and says,"This Empire of worms, I already can never forgive them, but they just keep pushing it!"

Silver then looks at the dead body that was Commander Cody and says, "These wounds, they don't look like they were shot. No, these kind of wounds seem more from a slashing attack, and the commander was impaled. That's odd, most of the doctors forces don't attack like this."

Ben then says,"It was most likely not one of his minions, but one of the more powerful dark side minions of the empire itself. Who ever they are, they better be able to move fast, because if I find who did this they are, what the?

What is this? This power, it's, unreal? Where did it come from? Oh?"

Ben then feels a minor tremor, and then the three all hear an odd noise, before a light beams down on the ground before them! Out of the light comes a figure that looks transparent.

Ben soon begins to take a guess at who the new arrival is. He sees the same coat with a pitch black color that all the Dark Enji have worn! Ben sees this member of Organization XIII seems to be shy, as his entire body was covered, showing no sign of skin, nor showing if the person was male or female. He wore dark grey boots, dark gray gloves, and his jacket zipped up to the top.

Silver then says,"Who are you? Why did you sneak up on us like that?"

Blaze then has her hands glow with fire and says, "Were you the one who killed these men?"

The enigmatic man just continues to hover in the air without saying a word and seems to gaze at the three. Ben finds the stillness of the man in black unsettling and then takes out his Star Sword and powers up again, before saying, "I know who this person is, and it's not a friend! Watch out, guys, this outfit can only be from one of the elite dark Enji. I guess it's not enough the Zannacross Empire is attacking, they want to test their luck too! So, who are you?"

The figure then glides in front of Ben, and to our hero's shock, he phases right though Ben in a flash! The figure then appears on the other side leaving Ben feeling funny and he finally speaks with the words of, "Who are you?"

Ben is perplexed and says,"That's an easy one. I am Ben Auro, Enji Knight and the warrior chosen by the celestial ones to be the one that wields the Star Sword to save the cosmos! And just who are you?"

The figure just callously responds with,"I see no importance in that question. Yes, your unique energy proves you are special. However, it seems, you are incomplete at the moment."

Ben is annoyed at that statement and lash's back with "What is that supposed to mean? You mean I am not completely dead? In that case, I don't think much for what you think, so unless you want to feel some pain, would you mind just vanishing away? We are in a hurry and have no time to mess with you crazy, whoa!"

All of a sudden, a strange blue light filled with a lattice of hexagonal shapes began to fizzle in the hand of the unknown man, and a split second later, he fires the odd beam of energy right for Ben's heart!

Our hero just manages to raise his holy blade in time to catch the energy, and while he is pushed back from its power, he is able to throw it back at its sender! However, the mysterious dark Enji just back hands the deflected blast into the other hill nearby, and the blast then causes a massive explosion!

The man then begins to have his own magic energy cover him, and its power nearly pins the three heroes to the floor!

The man then says,"Yes, it's clear your soul is incomplete; however, even so, your power is really spectacular. It's a shame it's being held back by being trapped in a shell. Now, lets see how much power you can use in your incomplete state."

Ben then feels the man's power get even larger and says, "This energy, it feels neither light nor dark. But whoever he is, his power seems to be even greater than Ravxen, Marluxia or any of the other dark Enji!

Sigh, it seems everyone always wants to test me. Whatever, if you will only speak in riddles, maybe showing you my true skill and power will get you to take me seriously!"

The man then flies higher and Ben sees the sky turn dark from his new foe's power, before he maliciously says, "Now, Ben Auro, show me how just how much power an incomplete pawn like you can really do!"

In an instant, Ben, Silver, and Blaze all get ready for the coming fight. Not willing to let his opponent make a potential lethal first attack, Ben starts by firing an energy blast and then flash steps to behind the shrouded dark Enji, for an upper cut!

However, before his attacks even land, the opponent fazes through both the energy blast and the punch! The man then does not even turn around and fires a blue surge of energy to blast Ben back into the ground!

The man then says,"Such power will not be enough. This level of energy will never bring true peace, it will only flare out before vanishing into nothingness. If you wish to survive, you better try harder."

Blaze and Silver then get in front of Ben, and Silver has a look of resolve before saying,"Who ever you are, you're not going to have your way, you will have to deal with us too!

The man just raises his hand and says,"Do not interfere, worthless beings, or you will suffer greatly."

Silver then adds a diligent ,"We will show you who is worthless!"

Silver uses his power to lift boulders around him and throw them at the hooded dark Enji! However, the man just has energy form around his hand, and at once extends to form a red sword of energy from the palm of his hand! He slashes the boulder in half with ease, and before the two pieces even hit the ground, he is above Silver's head, ready to slash his head off!

However, just as he brings the energy blade down, Ben is already there to block it, and as their blows clash, the force is so strong, it nearly blows Silver off his feet and created a large imprint on the ground beneath the two fighters!

Ben hears a laugh from the enigmatic man and his enemy darkly says,"Tsk, you are foolish to defend these inferior creatures. To throw your life away for such trash shows how incomplete you still are."

Ben then looks viciously at the hooded figure before he emits a bitter,"Having kindness is not a weakness! Twisted guys like you could never understand the true power of team work!"

This just makes the man use more power and Ben suddenly sees his opponent's red energy blades surge with power, before that power causes his own magical energy to be unstable! Ben finds that his enemies power is baring down on him and is almost brought to his knees as Ben exerts himself more and says," Damn it what kind of spell is this? Its like his energy is causing my own magic energy to be unstable!"

The dark man just sneers before he scornfully says, "More proof of your weakness. There is no power to have from weak nobodies, only those with power can bring about real change. Only the strong prevail, that is the basic rule of the cosmos, and it will forever be that way for the rest of time!"

As he goes to overpower Ben, Blaze dashes at full speed and jumps into the air behind the man of the darkness and is surrounded by flames. As she charges up a powerful spinning kick and bravely says, "Time you see we are not so weak!"

Blaze hits the foe right on the head! However, she is horrified to find the man does not flinch at all! All he does is raise his spare hand and say, "Foolish creature. Pests that defy the will of gods have only extinction for their destiny."

He blasts Blaze into the sky with a blast of lightning! This makes Ben even more angry and the Star Sword glows with power, and it's powerful enough to press the foe back! He then flashsteps back and crosses his arms before saying, "Ah, I see, you're the type that power rises with your emotions. So you have a hidden layer of power underneath that shell of yours. It's too bad, such an unstable power will not do you any good."

Ben then powers up his energy and says, "I'll show you who is about to be unstable. Take this, Shinryukenha!"

Ben again fires his best energy beam, but as it roars to the unknown dark Enji, he just waves his hand, and causes a blue wall of energy to form around him. Ben finds out why he did it soon enough, as he is horrified to see the wall bounce off of Ben's attack and head right for him! Ben is just able to dodge his own blast as it rips apart the ground and he then says," This guy is tricky, that's for sure. I can't waste a move or I will be toast! Silver, Blaze, how are you two doing?"

They both look at Ben with a worried look and Silver says, "I will be fine, for now. However, this man, whoever he is, I have never felt such a dark power. Even the powers of _Solaris_ seem insignificant compared to the depths I feel from this guy, and Solaris was powerful enough to warp time! I am not sure even with Sonic and Shadow here we can defeat this man."

Ben then chuckles before confidently saying,"Don't worry, I still am not at full power myself. I won't lose to this coward, who won't even show his face. Now it's time we finish this so get, Guh!"

Ben is about to charge, when all of a sudden, blue lights surround with circles around Ben and blast him from all sides!

This blast binds Ben to the ground and the villain then says, "Yes, it is indeed time to finish this. I fail to see how one such as you can be truly strong. Perhaps it's time to rid such an annoyance for good. And as for your allies, stop wasting my time pests! Be gone!"

The man senses both Silver and Blaze preparing another attack and simply fires a energy blast from both of his hands, and the blasts hone in at such speed that the two can barely avoid them! Even though they try to hastily have the energy balls collide into each other, they just merge into a larger one and explode right in front of the heroes faces!

This blasts them into the wall and knocks the two out, much to Ben's dismay!

He then sees his sizzling comrades before he shouts out ,"Silver! Blaze! You will pay, you freak, there is no way I am going to let you win!"

The man just charges up his energy and fires a large ball into the sky. As he does he says,"

It's meaningless, all who stand in the way of evolution will in time fade into nothingness. The time for you and your worthless allies to fade is now!"

A storm of long red energy blasts blast up into the air, and prepare to bring down a storm of death on Ben! Ben has had it and unleashes everything he has while saying,"

You just don't get it, do you? I am the chosen hero, I will not be defeated, and for sure by someone who will not even show his face to me! I am getting so sick of having to prove myself time and and again! Bankai!"

Ben unleashes his full power and blasts out of the spell the dark Enji cast on him with an outburst of new golden magic energy! Ben then quickly completes his Bankai transformation and in a flash warps in front of the incoming blasts to slash them all in half! Now newly confident, he looks at the cloaked face of his opponent and says,

"Now, let's finish this!" The man now has both of his hands with red energy blades form around them and he says, "So this is your real power? Now I am beginning to understand the situation. Because of being in your incomplete state you can only barely gather up your true potential. If only you would truly awaken and cast off this shell, you could have so much more power!"

Ben then powers up enough to shake the ground and says,"The Star Sword still may not be completed yet, but that's all that is not complete! I don't know what you are babbling about, but I don't need to awake from anything. Both you and Kira keep saying I have to change into something, but I am already the real Ben Auro, and nothing else matters!"

The man then charges at Ben while sharply saying," If you are so sure, then prove it!"

The two beings then charge at each other and the battle resumes. Ben and his opponent then throw blows at each other at such speeds that, to the barely conscious Silver and Blaze they seem like blurs causing shock waves around the area!

After doing this for a while, Ben tries to break the apparent stalemate by firing a barrage of golden colored energy blasts, but the hooded foe just responds by firing even more red energy blasts at such a rapid rate that they manage to blast through Ben's own energy blasts, but they don' stop there!

They all then begin to hone in on Ben, but the warrior of light is ready and blasts them all back with a burst of his aura, and scatters the blasts, and a good thing too, because each red beam takes a major chunk of the ground out!

Ben looks at this site and just narrows his eyes before he says,"No matter how hard you try, you will never beat me. Too many lives are at stake for me to lose to you here!"

The man then begins to shimmer with energy and is surrounded by it before the master of this energy states," You can not delude your heart with false lies forever, incomplete one. I wonder how much more will it take for you to be awakened? Your heart may know pain, but you don't know true pain, not yet. If only you were not so blinded by your own weak mind, then you could be of some use. However, if you will not turn over to the true supreme side and side with the doomed ones, then you too will be one of the souls that's fate is to be erased with all of the old era!"

He fires a massive dark blue energy blast right at Ben! However, Ben sees this and powers up all the power he has and focusing it into the Star Sword before saying,

"You're wrong! Just being weak does not mean you don't deserve to live! Twisted minds like yours that only care about themselves; you're the ones that don't deserve to live!"

Ben charges at the enigmatic man's powerful energy attack, and using all his power, he is able to slash through it! His foe is not expecting this and as he sees Ben coming straight for him his reaction is delayed, just enough for Ben to grab on to his coat! At once, Ben unleashes a lunging kick to hit his target right in the chest and send him diving into the rock formation behind him!

The man is sent through and the rocks bury him, and Ben breaths a sigh of relief while saying,"

Hey, maybe that will teach him to not take me so lightly. Sigh, it seems I have had to do that a lot lately. Oh well, at least one got to me, oh man. Can't I ever catch a break?"

Ben then senses the enormous power still remaining as strong as ever and, sure enough, a shock wave blows the rocks away! The unknown man then floats back up to the same height as Ben, and the tired hero says,"

He shrugged that off so easily. Still, I am far from finished. No matter how hard it is, I won't stop until I defeat you! Now, ready for round two?"

To his shock, the man just laughs and says,"How truly fascinating. It seems it's no mistaking you're the chosen one, no wonder Xehamaru met his fate when he did. Yes, this I am going to enjoy."

Ben is tired of the man's cryptic speeches and expresses this frustration with a outburst of,"Enough! What the hell are you talking about!"

He charges to slash at the man again, but the man lets him do so, only to phase through Ben's blade and himself! Ben lands on the other side of his foe and is dazed and confused from the feeling.

He then hears the man say," It figures that in your present condition it is not possible for you to understand. However, nevertheless, you have earned my full attention, warrior of light. I am satisfied, this test is over. In any case, the time when we will meet again will doubtless come. However, if when we meet it's your last moment alive, it's up to you, Ben Auro."

Ben then says,"How about we skip the waiting and just end this now? I am sick of waiting for things, and sick of people thinking they can get away with toying with me! You won't get away, I seen enough scum get away and that ends now! Senkai!"

Ben quickly has the Star Sword shine with golden light before suddenly golden energy swords form around Ben's target! The ominous enemy sees more and more energy blades and emits a coy chuckle before saying," Enji, you are a amusing one. However, even this power is not enough to bring true peace. A fool like you who is chained by is pain can never evolve to being a true transcended one."

Ben looks determined as he says," I don't care what you think it means to evolve, I don't need to change anyway! The celestial ones chose me to be the chosen hero that will save the universes, that's all I need to be! Enough, time you die! Divine Millennial Slash!"

Ben instantly has countless golden energy swords all dive for there target but the dark man instantly rises his right hand and suddenly all the blades freeze in place, before they turn around! The Dark Enji laughs at Ben's shock before he just says," You, the chosen savior? I wonder, do you keep ranting that statement because you want to delude yourself in to thinking that its true? Its utter nonsense, as I said before, a incomplete being such as you, that depends on the light of the failed world, will never amount to anything but a failure!

Yes, as your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that...of a recusant. Your refusal to expect your fate is tiresome, I seen enough so now ill just let nature take its course Enji. "

Ben's anger starts to boil before he seethes out a," Don't think you can just treat me as a toy you freak! I am sick of everyone thinking I am just some test or toy for there games! You may think its over, but this is not over till I, huh?"

Suddenly the golden energy swords that Ben's opponent has control of start to be guided to Sliver and Blaze's direction and Ben's mysterious foe just coldly says,"

Well, you could try and fail at pursuing me, at the cost of your ally's life! What will it be, hero? True Justice or friendship, decide what is truly most important to your muddled heart!"

He laughs as he then opens a portal of darkness and begins to float into it. Ben is almost ready to chase after him until he sees that dozens of energy swords are heading for Silver and Blaze!

Ben then flash steps to where his new allies are and grabs both of their hands before the swords carve through the ground ! He is just able to dash them out of the way as the blast shatters the ground! When Ben looks up, he sees the man is gone and gets frustrated that he got away.

Blaze then coughs a bit before she says, "It seems he did not want to fight to the finish. It was almost like he was just playing a game."

Silver then wipes the dust off his boots and adds, "Well, I am just glad it did not end with anyone dead. Ben, do you know who he was? Whoever he was, he seemed to know a lot about you."

Ben just says,"I assume since he wore the same outfit, he was one of the elite dark Enji of Organization XIII, and from his power he must be one of the more senior members, maybe even its leader. Sigh, everyone seems to be enjoying testing me lately. Max, Kira, and now this guy, I seem to be caught up in some game where I don't even know what is going on any more. And I am getting so tired of it. Next time he decides to show up, I'll finish the job! Huh, hold on, someone is coming. Is he trying to confuse me again? Think I am a fool! I'll show you can't trick me!"

Ben punches the ground to the left so hard, the ground crumbles, but Ben is shocked when, instead of the Dark Enji, he sees Sonic appears with a shocked look in his eyes, as he barely stops in time before falling down the hole in the ground that Ben made! Sonic then looks off balance before he shouts out,"Whoa! Easy there, you almost tripped me up!"

Realizing he mistook Sonic for the enigmatic man, Ben looks embarrassed and as he sees Knuckles stop behind Sonic, Ben then gives a uneasy chuckle before he says, "Oh, sorry for that Sonic, I thought the enemy had only faked his exit and was trying to trick me."

Sonic then gives Ben a thumbs up and says, "Hey, no biggie, I understand. I and the others saw all the commotion going on from the other side of the island. After taking care of that messed up machine and coming to help Silver defend this island, we were worried those Zannacross jerks sent one of their stronger henchmen to defend their toy. Glad to see you're all okay."

Ben then smiles and says,"Hey, for the most part. Whew, it's been one long ride after another."

Knuckles then says,"Is something wrong, Ben? You look stressed."

Ben just sighs and says," Lets just say its, huh, what the, not so fast!"

Ben has his eye twitch before he instantly takes his Star Sword back out and turns around and prepares to strike! However he is shocked to see its just a startled Tails. Ben freezes before he stops and says," Oh hey Tails, nice to see you again. Sorry, just a little on edge."

Tails gulps before he says," That's ok. Are, you ok Ben? Are you sick or something?"

Knuckles then raises a eyebrow before he adds,"Yeah, it's like you're all pale or something."

Ben just realizes he is breathing hard and fakes a smile before he responds with,"Don't worry guys, it's nothing to worry about. Let's just say, a lot has been going on lately, and I have not gotten much sleep."

Sonic laughs and says,"I know what you mean, it's been one crazy month here, too!

First there was that crazy dark brotherhood to deal with, then that Egg man nearly shattered our world into pieces in his desire to take it over! And to top it off, somehow I got transformed into a "were-hog" in the process."

Ben is puzzled at this and says,"Were hog?"

Sonic just shudders and says,"Err, try and forget that, just mentioning it freaks me out. And in any case, the worst part seems to be those crazy Zannacross jerks helping Egg man unleash his worse attack yet!"

Ben then regains a strong look and says, "Don't worry Sonic, together we will stop them, I promise."

Sonic just smiles and says,"Hey, don't be so tense, Ben. Even in the face of danger, it's just another adventure! The only difference is that we can't afford to blow this one. However, even so, my saying is to just laugh in danger's face!"

Ben looks at Sonic for a moment and then laughs while saying," Hey, you're right, Sonic, heroes just fight evil in stride. Heh, after all, otherwise they are lousy heroes. So, do you guys have any idea of a plan? I am sorry to say, I don't really have one, besides destroy all threats." Sonic does his classic pose and says,

"No sweat, the same as always! As soon as we saw danger, Knuckles hid the master Emerald and Tails got out his Chaos Emerald radar to get the power to stop this threat." He then takes out the Blue Emerald while Tails and Knuckles take out the red and yellow ones, while Tails then says,

"Luckily we have done this so many times, it's like a sport now. At least they were not hidden in special zones this time."

Sonic laughs and says, "Oh yeah, it's always a pain to track down those hidden magic posts. So, we got the three here, and Shadow phoned us that he and his group found one."

Tails then says, "The radar shows two of them grouped together, it's most likely that Egg man and who ever is helping him."

Silver then looks worried and says," This Zannacross Empire, and their supposed master, Chaos Zannacross Necron. A being who is the source of all evil,a being who could endanger time and space, there is no greater threat!"

Ben then says,"Well, you're from the future right? Your still existing should prove we save the day in the end, right?"

Silver shakes his head and says," Not necessary, it's true I am from the future. But it's possible my timeline was from a different path. Its possible Ibis and Mephiles were both created by the will of Chaos. No matter what though, if this supreme being of darkness is allowed to be released, the future I worked so hard to erase could become an even worse one!"

Ben then says, "Don't worry, it's my destiny to prevent that from happening. And I won't fail that fate, no matter what! Alright, there is a little time to lose, so let's find that last Chaos Emerald! Hey, what's that glow behind that rock? Is that one?"

Ben points to a light in front of him under some rubble and Knuckles goes over and digs it out, and sure enough it's the purple colored Chaos Emerald! Blaze then says, "Well, it seems the fight with that man must have blasted it loose. That's convenient."

Sonic then wags his finger and says, "See? Even lady luck is on our side, so we can't fail! Let's go like the wind!"

Ben says, "Hey, since you seem to have a good idea where to go, lead the way, just remind me not to go to fast, so I don't get ahead of you!"

Ben then dashes off in a burst of power and Sonic is impressed at Ben's new speed and revs himself up before saying, "I see you got fast Ben! Tsc, but when it comes to speed, I don't lose!"

Sonic then dashes off to catch up to Ben, and his friends get annoyed at being left in the dust and hurry up to catch up to the two!

* * *

However, little do they know, that as they run out of the area the hooded man is still watching them, and when they run out of his sight, he laughs before removing his hood, proving he is Xemnas!

The leader of the dark Enji then says, "Yes, his heart is full of conflict. All it will take is a little push to turn him over. Now, let's see if my little game has tired him enough for Demyx to complete his assignment. Either way, one failure is about to be, erased."

Xemnas opens another portal to leave the area. Now, with one villain gone, let's check on another!

* * *

We go back to Dr Robotnik and Eggman Nega.

The Egg Carrier has taken them to their destination, the robot loving doctor's most powerful weapon, the new even more powerful Death Egg!

Being worked on underwater, he has been completing his new version in secret in the Icecap zone. Both mad scientists enter the command room of the Death Egg, while Meta Knight and Margulis are leading the fleet and reading Proto Omega to activate.

The original Egg then sees one of his cameras say in an automatic voice, "Alert! Alert! Sonic has cleared act one! He is speeding through the defense preliminary barrier and heading fast to this location with his pals, like Blaze, and even that Ben Auro!"

Robotnik laughs and says," Ah, as I expected, Sonic called for his little Enji pals. And that Ben Auro, he will make things annoying."

Eggman Nega cackles even louder then his counter part and adds," The so called hero of destiny? Oh please, a minor detail like that can not ruin our master plan, not with the power we have on our side! It is only a matter of time until all will pay for defying our genius!"

They both laugh and Robotnik says, "Mwa ha ahah! Yes you're right, Nega, even Sonic and that warrior of light put together can't stop the gears that we have in motion! Sonic the Hedgehog, for years you have foiled my plans. But this time, I have thought of every situation! Yes, this time there will be no Super Sonic saving the day!"

Both doctors take out the last two Chaos Emeralds and slam them together like a toast! Nega then says, "Yes, we have all the cards. Ah, and one of our most profound aces in the hole has just fully charged!"

The original "Bad egg" looks at the door opening to the left and says," Ah, I see you have finally fully adjusted to your new upgrades and modifications. Now, how do you feel, _Metal Sonic Res Novae_?"

It becomes clear who they are talking to, as the new robotic copy of Sonic hovers into the light! It seems he has gotten more than a little make over! Now looking like his neo form again from Sonic Hero's, he also has spikes coming out of his shoulder pads and elbows and is much more armored.

Metal-Sonic Res Novae then ruthlessly says, "Why doctor, I feel more powerful than ever! Yes, this time, Sonic will not escape me! I will prove who is the superior Sonic once and for all!"

Nega then adds a eager, "Yes, you are not the perfect battle android, and the product of my, err, I mean our combined best work!"

Robotnik then furrows his brow before he gravely says," Yes, and since you're powered by an advanced stage cursed seal crystal of Necrocalcous, now, it's time I show those inquisitors that, unlike that idiot Bowser, I am indeed worthy to be part of the new era!

Now, Metal Sonic, do your task, and show this world that it's true master is only Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

* * *

Well, looks like once again Ben has lots of trouble to juggle! He may have endured the dangerous test of Xemnas and teamed up with Blaze and Silver to destroy one World Devastator. But there are still plenty of those monstrous machines attacking the world, Proto Omega is about to be unleashed as well as the new Metal Sonic. And to top it off, Demyx still lies in wait to try and kill Ben!

Even with Sonic and pals at his side, can a stressed out Ben fight of all these hassles, find and regroup with Ezan, Hiryuumon and Shadow's team and stop the two rotten eggs new Death Egg from launching? To find out, don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega finally have enough time to find Ezan's group, only to find that the shuttle contained the super elite warrior crash landed!

However, they see Ezan is unharmed. But little do they know that it's because Ezan was the one who crashed it, and that's because thanks to Kira's magic in their last fight, the seal Diz placed on Ezan has been weakened and Sephiroth is now trying to once more take control of the young Enji's body and soul for his own with more fury and wrath, as never before!

As Ezan and Shadow team up to regroup with Sonic, with the biggest potential calamity of all lying right before their eyes, Ben, Sonic and the others reach the Ice Cap zone and fight their way through both the Demonic Imperial forces and the two doctor's own traps. However, when dispatching one of Robotnik's creations, Demyx takes the time to launch a surprise attack on Ben!

Trapping Sonic and the others in watery prisons, he is determined to finish the job he started last time he fought Ben in this world! However, the dark Enji with the nickname of" Melodious Nocturne"

is shocked when he sees just how much more powerful and skilled Ben has become! And with Ben tired angry, and disturbed as he is from recent events, it just might cause Demyx to sing his swan song! To find out how this watery showdown will go down, don't dare miss

**_ Chapter 78: Boiling Past the Limit! The Flood that broke the Dam of Fury!_**

Oh but first some Authors notes. For those that managed to stomach the next gen Sonic and beat it, I know it seems that in the end that the events of the game were erased in time, and that part of that meant that Sonic and co never remembered the events or met Silver. However, my theory is that while the future changed, Sliver still retained the memories of what happened, even if his future changed thanks to his special powers. This is why Blaze and Egg Man Nega are the ones from the Rush games.

Also, I thought that Sonic might still remember because of his strong heart, it's a long shot, but that's how it works in my story, lol. Yeah, Next gen Sonic was full of bugs and errors, but its still better than both Sonic Spin ball and any game Crash Bandicoot has done in years, lol.

Oh yes, and to answer a reviewer's question, the reason Sephiroth did not manifest his will during Ezan's fight against Kira, was because of both the seal Diz placed on Ezan and because Kira was so strong he knocked Ezan out before anything could happen.

However, now that Kira's power weakened that seal, I'll just say that all bets are off. In any case, I managed to get this chapter done relatively fast, but it will most likely take a little longer time for now on, due to the demands of the needed evil that is college work. Oh well, till next time, don't forget to review!


	18. C 73: Torrential Downpour Of Fury!

Before we get started I would like to announce that chapter 62 is at last restored! Sorry it took so long, arg, those idiots took forever to fix my lousy Vista computer. Sigh, lousy vista. So, if you were wondering how Fawful got shut up and how many times Bowser can get back up you no longer have to wait. Well, with that out of the the way, let the fun continue!

**_Chapter 78: Boiling Past the Limit! The Flood that broke the Dam of Fury!_**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben awoke from his rough "training session " with Kira only to find himself on a battle cruiser already in hyper space for his next mission! It seems Darth Damonus is stepping up his plans to revive his master and has sent his vast forces of the dark side to attack the Lylat Kingdom all over, and just one of those worlds is Mobius, the world of Sonic! Yes, even the fastest blue hedgehog and his pals found himself in deep trouble when his long time foe Dr Robotnik took advantage of the resources he had acquired, and once again tried to conquer his home planet with the new monstrous imperial weapons, the World Devastators! Not only that, but helping him on this invasion was Meta-Knight, the loyal imperial fleet commander Marguils, with his own special weapon charging up. And even Robotnik's alternate dimension counterpart Eggman Nega! Ben was thrown in to all this chaos without even Hiryuumon to cover his back, since Kira ordered both him and Ezan to different parts of the world to aid the locals.

However, Ben finally got a break when he ran into two of Sonic's pals, the fiery Blaze the cat, and the psychic from the future, Silver. Working together, they were able to destroy one World Devastator after finding its weakness, but things got even more complicated when out of no ware one of the elite Dark Enji warped in front of the three! Although the enigmatic man chose not to show his face to Ben, he was really the Superior of Organization XIII, Xemnas! Xemnas gave Ben a rough fight, but using his Bankai powers, he was able to hold on. However, just when Ben looked like he could press an assault, Xemnas said his test was finished and left with a cryptic message! Leaving Ben confused, the stressed out hero's mind was so tired at this point that he had nearly mistaken Sonic for the villain!

He stopped himself in time and regrouped with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. It seems that the carefree hero is once more gathering the Chaos Emeralds to stop the mad scientists' grand plot once more. Ben was all too happy to help them. However, little do they know that both Egg men have two of the powerful gems with them on board their new Death Egg, and with the new and improved Metal Sonic Res Novae as its body guard! And if that's bad enough, another dark Enji, Demyx, has his own plans to wash Ben's pain away! How will Ben and Sonic deal with these new threats? Time to find out, so let our latest chapter begin!

* * *

Today's installment begins not with Ben, but with his current "teacher" Kira. And at the moment, Kira is with his father, about to meet King Atem in the capital building of Neo Arcadia, the giant castle named Grand Lylat Luminous. At the moment, the two master warriors of light enter what is the king's war room of sorts. In there is Atem himself, his two most trusted aides, and friends Shimon and Mahado.

And the members of the subcommittee, the group that has the power to overrule the Supreme Lylat king's decrees if enough of them agree.

We showed them before, but this time the whole group is here, so let's review.

The first member of the committee is Lacus' father Erich. The second member is a black skinned man by the name of Himmler. The third member is a blond haired man named Siegel Clyen, who has no children, and has no relation to Lacus whatsoever. Err, anyway, the fourth member is a man with long black hair named Sakyou. And the fifth is a man with a mustache named Albert Yurive.

The sixth is a green skinned alien humanoid who is also the CEO of Vector and many other multi planet companies siding with the Lylat Kingdom named Xiza. And the seventh and last member, who is the current public speaker and comes from a long line of military family members, he is also head of his own army group called Logos. He is the white haired man named Djibril.

The reason all the members of the subcommittee and King Atem are all having an emergency meeting with Grand Master Myers and Kira is because of the dire situation of the mass Zannacross attacks going on at the moment! When Atem sees Kira and Myers arrive, he smiles and nods to his royal guards before rising and says, "Ah, Grand Master, Kira. I am grateful for you two to come at such short notice."

Myers smiles before sitting down and responding with a pleasant, "Of course, with such a dire situation, we have no more important place to be."

Atem then tenses up before he solemnly responds with,"Yes, it seems this war is becoming even more brutal. I knew the Zannacross Empire was determined to revive their master, however I did not think they had the power to launch such a vast assault already!"

Kira then nods to the guards and they press a button that has the hologram image of all the Lylat planets currently under attack and the fleets fighting over them!

The son of the Grand Master then casually goes on with,"At the moment, all of our forces are engaging the Imperial fleets. Some battles are going better than others are, but at the moment, it seems that defeating their new weapons will not be easy. Many casualties are assured."

Atem then looks dismayed before he says,"Sigh, it's a shame that so many valiant lives will be lost, however I suppose it can't be helped."

Myers then strokes his beard and firmly retorts with,"Yes, the atrocities committed by the minions of the darkness will not go unpunished. Soon the time will come for the end of all this madness."

Hearing this, Dijbril clears his throat and dryly says,"Yes, however, while all of us are extremely grateful for all that the Enji Knights have done, don't you think it's time we bring this war to its end phase?"

This confuses the Grand Master and he responds with "What do you think we are trying to do? With all due respect, lord Dijbril, it's not something you can just end by clapping your hands."

Sakyou then chuckles before countering with,"No one suggests that it's such a simple manner. However, it's also become apparent to many of us that much more decisive matters can be taken to end things sooner. For example, instead of just defending our kingdom wherever it is attacked, why have no assaults into the main enemy territory been made?"

Xiza then adds a condescending," Yes, and don't forget about the Zeon federation either. While Weil's forces are being crushed by his former supporters, we can't just dismiss all of the crimes. Before this war is over, we must make sure they all get the punishment they deserve."

Kira then smirks and reacts with a assertive," Ah, how convenient. With the extra punch, my new Salvation forces give our grand army the power needed for such an invasion."

Myers then looks annoyed and responds with a composed, "I've said this many times before. We can't solve this just with a massive invasion. While we used to believe that the main base of Sithantos was on the planet Ormus, our resources show that it's merely a public front, and we can't confirm their real location. All such an attack would do would cause more needless loss of life. And as for Zeon, while I agree Weil can not just get off free for his greedy desires, at the moment Zeon and him are the lesser of two evils.

And more so, even if we blast Zeon into submission, it will do little good. The people will still resent the Lylat Kingdom and just have the fire of hatred consume them until years later war outbreaks once more. To truly bring peace with them, we must show them they have nothing to fear, and that the lies of Weil are unfounded."

King Atem nods and then adds," Yes, this war will only really be won when we defeat the reasons are enemies want to fight us in the first place. All ready I seen that many of the members of the Zeon Federation are showing unease with Weil. I feel that if we offer to help those like the Krogan and the Thanagarians rebuild there worlds and insure they won't be enslaved we might be able to win them over. In the end while force is needed to settle the conflict, its what we do after the fighting ends that truly matters. Regardless if they are our enemies now, I won't let anyone be treated unjustly."

While Myers looks impressed by this remark Dijbril just laughs and emits a dismissive,"Oh, please, no need to be nice to traitors! Are you saying we should try not to harm their feelings? They have to accept that they are the losers of this war and must pay the price! This whole civil war started because some people were sore losers, but they must be brought in line and come to face the reality of space!"

Albert strokes his mustache and adds a assertive,"Yes, when it comes down to it, there are only winners and losers. Those that can't make it are deleted. That is how the universe has always run, and shall continue to run. They were fools to take more than they deserved and must be punished for this."

King Atem then looks alarmed before he snaps back with ," Hold on, I agree with the Grand Master. It's true people should not try and take more than they should. However, it's not fair to bind people into groups of haves and have-nots. Everyone wants to have a happy life, and it's wrong to not think so. The Lylat Kingdom was created in the first place to bring justice and happiness throughout the cosmos. It was because of misunderstandings that created divisions, but I seek to fix those misunderstandings. In the end, I dream of a kingdom were all can coexist in peace and happiness." T

his causes Xiza to sigh before he politely responds with, "Now then my King, ideas are nice, but they must be based on the truth."

Myers then looks resolved before he turns to King Atem and says,"Don't worry, the Enji Knights will strive to bring about the vision you and your father have dreamed of. There is no need to be rushing things. In the end, our side has more planets and resources. We will defeat the forces that attack us, and when we locate the main world of the Zannacross Empire, I assure you we will make a decisive strike! Then we can barge in with the more moderates from within Zeon, and then we can at last bring this bloody conflict to an end."

King Atem applauds the Grand Master and reacts with a delighted,"I could not have said it better myself. I know this path is not the easy one. But, in the end, I know in my heart that it's the best path to follow."

Everyone nods and Kira calmly says,"Well, my king, father, it seems you both are set on your choice. It would seem there is very little else to go over."

Dijbril then nods before he adds," Yes, I see your mind has been made up."

Erich then looks confident before he reacts with a determined," And it seems that there is no need to try and change it either. Both of you are the best men we could have serving for the common good. I am sure your father would be proud of you my grace. Well, there is no need having all of you spend time here any longer, when we have other matters to attend to. Sigh, I know my house still has repairs to be done."

Atem looks remorseful before he reacts with," Oh yes, I am so sorry to hear about the attack those bounty hunters unleashed on your house on Lacus' birthday."

Erich then looks pained before he emits a dower,"Yes, it was not the best birthday. Sadly there were a few deaths. But thankfully my youngest child was only wounded, and is quickly making a full recovery. I am grateful that Ben, Brad and my security forces were able to defeat that dark Enji before anything worse happened. Though, it was a real shock to find out Max was in on the deal."

Myers then looks troubled before he reacts with a tense," Yes, I admit I am ashamed to find out the truth so late. But I think Ben took it the hardest."

Erich then looks down and emits a dire,"Yes, Ben looked crushed. I wish my wife was not so harsh on him, it was clear he had no idea Max was the same person as Janus. But, then again, Jane has always been very protective of our children. But I am sure when time passes she will calm down. Poor Ben has enough problems to deal with."

Kira then stands up and firmly responds with,"If he is the warrior he is supposed to be fated to become, he will surpass all obstacles or die. It's that simple."

Atem then stands from his throne and firmly interjects with," Now then Kira, I know you are training him hard to sharpen his skills. But do remember he is still only human like us. Ah, so, Erich. I was wondering, in order to help repair your home if I could have an event there?"

Erich smiles and reacts with a pleasant," That would be a nice statement. I am sure it would go over well."

Myers then walks over to them and says," Ah, it has been a while since I have been over the manor myself. Is this the normal one or the summer one?"

Erich chuckles and says, "It used to be the summer one, until Jane wanted an even more exquisite one built in a more isolated area. You should stop by too."

Atem then looks at the others and says,"You're all free to go now, until we meet again."

After a bow Atem, Myers, and Erich all talk to each other as they exit the room, while Atem's advisers follow. When Albert sees they have all have exited the room, he looks at the members still in the room and emits a disgusted, "Well it seems those two will follow their little foolish road of ideals, no matter what."

When Dijbril sees Hemmiler and Signel leave the room too, he looks mad and growls out," Bah, a pair of idiotic fools! Just like his father, he has no grasp of how the cosmos truly works. It's clear if they continue to run this war like this, he is going to cost us quite a lot of money."

Sakyo reacts to this by closing his eyes and retorts with a wry,"Ah, but as much as I agree, his talks of hope and dreams have made him quite popular with the masses. It would be difficult to get them to understand ."

Xiza just laughs and responds with a cold," They don't need to understand, they are sheep. And sheep will obey their shepherds without hesitation. All they need is a good cover story."

Albert then chuckles and reacts with a amused," Well now, it almost sounds like you are talking about treason. It's very dangerous to speak such words in the king's own palace."

Kira then grins and stands up finally, before his energy beings to glow. He then looks around and edgily emits, "Is it really talk of treason to think about what's truly right for all? I wonder."

This shocks the subcommittee and Dijbril raises a eyebrow before saying,"Oh Kira. Forgive us if our words sounds like the words of traitors. We are just speaking about our concerns about King Atem's ideals. Surely we have no plans of betrayal."

Kira then walks up to him and reacts with a firm,"Oh, don't be worried. In fact, I agree with your concerns. I to think that both King Atem and Grand Master Myers have the best intentions. However, while both of their intentions may be pure, their methods may be out of touch with reality and may be keeping this kingdom from reaching true order."

The members look at each other, before Albert says,"Commandant Kira, just what are you suggesting? Forgive me, but is this a trap to kill traitors?"

Kira laughs and then responds with a resolute,"Not at all, Albert. As a testament of my good will, I am using my energy to "rearrange" the cameras of this room. Yes, for a long time I feared that if I did not take matters into my own hands, justice would not be reached. And now it seems my fears are justified. What I want to know is, who among you is ready to do what is necessary, to assure victory for the Lylat Kingdom, and bring about true order? Because, I am readying my plan to strengthen this government into what it must be to survive. First things first though, such " important" matters should be talked in a more private place. I am leaving to the planet Mobius to make sure my current apprentices don't fail. If any of you share my concerns, then meet me at Grandra when I return. Till then gentlemen, I implore you all to think carefully about what must be done to truly bring lasting order to the universes."

* * *

As Kira leaves, the Subcommittee members talked amongst themselves about whether or not to go with Kira's plan. However, for now, let's return to the battle for Mobius. Ben, Sonic, and his pals are still speeding to the Icecap zone. Meanwhile, Hiryuumon has been doing his job smashing any dark side minions trying to attack the city of Soleanna and he even helped Amy, Cream, and the Lylat troops there take down a World Devastator! And as for Ezan, well he was supposed to help Shadow defend Station Square, but it seems something has gone wrong, and that leads us to the current moment!

After hearing a distress call, Shadow decided to speed over to the area of the city where it came from. And after dealing with any Necrocalcous or Egg-bot foolish enough to get in his way, he at last made it to the point of interest alongside his two partners, the "Treasure Hunter" and government agent Rouge the bat.

And a rebellious robot of the doctor, the last of his E-1000 series, called E-123 Omega.

As they look for the shuttle in Twinkle Park, they at last find what they are looking for, only to be shocked to see it had crashed and was on fire! Shadow sees dead Lylat Solders everywhere, and as the three look at the situation, Rouge says, "Well, this is a fine mess. That elite Enji Ezan was supposed to be one of the guys here, right, Shadow? A shame being a pilot was not something he excelled at, otherwise we would not have to have wasted our time."

Omega then scans the area and says, "Correction, it is negative that the ship was shot down. Scans seem to indicate that the shuttle was blown up, from the inside. And, Ezan Kaiba's body is not among the bodies here."

This gets Shadow to respond with a baffled,"That's odd, just what went on over here? Oh, is that him?"

Shadow dashes over to the left and sees Ezan knocked out several feet past the shuttle's crash site. The three then go over and Rouge checks Ezan 's pulse to say,"Kid still has a pulse, at least he made it. Come on, wake up and smell the roses."

They all see Ezan move a bit, and then he opens his eyes and is startled to see the trio above him! In a flash, he is on his feet and his sword is drawn. However, he soon remembers Shadow and puts his blade down. He then suppresses his shame at his situation, before he emits a cool," Oh, forgive that, I thought we were under attack."

Shadow crosses his arms and snaps back with a edgy, "It seems you were. Just what happened?"

Ezan sees the burning transport ship and dead soldiers before saying," I don't remember. I remember descending into the planet. And then there was this large noise, and then, AH!"

Ezan all of a sudden grasps his head in pain, before calming down. He then says, "It might be a magic trick by the Imperial forces."

Shadow looks annoyed and retorts with,"Are you going to be ready? We don't have much time."

Ezan at once regains his composure and responds with a assertive, "Of course, I am always ready. Forgive me for that minor delay. What is the current situation?"

Shadow then sighs before he answers with, "At the moment we were about to rendezvous with Sonic. We have a Chaos Emerald, and I thought we might as well meet up with him for the quickest way of saving the planet. We were about to head out to the Ice Cap Zone."

Ezan then nods and emits a calm, "Lead the way."

Without a word, Shadow also nods and motions his group in the forward direction before dashing off. As his two allies follow him, Ezan does the same, and then thinks to himself, "_How could I black out at such a critical time? And what happened to bring down the shuttle? This pain was gone for a while, but now it's returned. I don't understand where this feeling is coming from, and I most dislike things that I can't understand. When this mission is finished, I will get to the bottom of this._"

Ezan then takes his frustration into increasing his speed to move faster than Shadow! As the annoyed black hedgehog moves faster, to not be outdone, little does any of them know that someone else is watching them, and this person is watching from inside Ezan himself! And it's none other than the essence of Sephiroth!

Yes, it seems Kira's magic attack was so powerful that it weakened the seal Diz placed on Ezan, and allowed the angry villain's will to once again try and take over Ezan! At the moment, from within his body, Sephiroth says,

"Heh, I must thank that Kira. His aide was most helpful. Foolish puppet, you will pay for trying to resist my return. I will give you credit for having such a strong will, even Cloud was not as strong at the time. However, in the end, it's meaningless. Nothing will prevent me from having my revenge!"

He laughs and hides in the shadows of Ezan's soul before the elite Enji can figure out what that odd feeling in his heart is.

* * *

Now, as the four get up to a lift, Shadow set up to take them to their destination, Ben's group is finally arriving at there's! After going through shuttle loops, rides, and hitching a ride on things as varied as whales to ships, our group is now at last at the chilly iceberg zone. Ben is cold from entering the area of snow and ice. As he struggles on top of a big icy cliff with the others to use his magic energy not to sneeze, he says, "Give me a break, first I was too hot in Bowser's Lair. And now Eggman's base is way too cold! It's always one extreme after another."

As Sonic jumps up and down to keep himself from freezing, he adds a uneasy," Maybe, but now it's time to give that talking rotten egg an extreme case of speed!"

Knuckles looks around and says,"Well, first we have to find him! All I can see is lots of ice!"

Tails then takes out his device and points at a large glacier before saying, "It seems the readings show a larger power coming from the largest glacier. It figures, Robotnik might be storing a new weapon of his there, and who knows how powerful it could be now that he has the powers of the Zannacross Empire!"

Silver then adds a determined,"No matter what forces of darkness await us, I know together we will defeat them!"

Blaze then nods and adds a "I don't think we can stop anything by standing around. Let's go and melt that doctor's plan!"

Sonic stretches and responds with a eager," Excellent idea, Blaze! So Ben, ready for a little excitement?"

Ben nods and says," Sure, kicking evil's butt is much more fun than becoming an ice sculpture any day."

Sonic then realizes something and pops out a curious," Hey, I was wondering. Where is Cloud and your pals? Did you get lost?"

Ben looks down and responds with a somber, "No, Hiryuumon is somewhere too, but I was sent alone on this mission."

Everyone is not expecting that and Sonic raises his eyebrow before curiously saying, "Why would they send you alone? That sounds kind of harsh."

Ben then shrugs before responding with a flat, "Maybe, but, with so much going on, I guess it's the only choice I have."

Sonic wags his finger, before taking out a snow board and enthusiastically saying, "Hey don't sound so down, man. No matter what the situation, friends are always important to have at your side! After all, there is that saying no man is an island. Speaking of islands, time to hop on board an icy one!"

Sonic jumps on his snowboard and boards on down! As his friends go after him, Ben smiles and says, "Hey, you're always good at being cheerful, Sonic. However, I think our situations are different. I am beginning to wonder if I am fated to be alone."

Our group heads down the slopes. In any case, it does not take long before the group of heroes make their way down the snowy mountain and dash to the ice filled path and towards the mass of glaciers and icebergs that seem to be hiding the two rotten egg's base. As it gets larger, Knuckles nearly slips on the ice before saying, "Whoa! Careful guys, one slip and it's into the big chill! Hey, Sonic how do you plan on getting in anyway? There does not seem to be a front door!"

Sonic smiles and brashly responds with,"No sweat, just have to make our own entrance as always!"

Silver then gets besides him and responds with a uneasy,"Don't be so reckless, Sonic, we have to tread carefully or we could break our own pathway!"

Ben then shrugs before he remakrs with, "Well, at the speed we are moving, even if that Robotnik detects us, it will be too late to send out his forces in time to stop us. Let's just charge on through!"

Blaze then says," Yes, I will melt a path to Egg man, if need be. Nothing will stop us from, oh? That's odd, the ice is shaking! And the water, watch out!"

Sure enough, Blaze's warning is proven correct when, Sonic hears a large noise, and jumps back just as out of nowhere, a large spiky metal tail broke out of the ice in front of them!

Soon enough the rest of the figure emerges, a giant robotic sea serpent or a long thin snake like dragon!

Ben then gets his Star Sword out and says, "Well, should have figured he would have a robot of some sort. Explains why I could not sense anything well, another foe, another battle to win, let's just finish this one quick!"

Sonic nods and gets up on his feet, but just as they all get ready to fight, they hear a familiar laugh! Sure enough they all look above, and Robotnik flies down, in his personal and standard Egg mobile. It seems he left Egg Nega back at the Death Egg, but is more than willing to greet his guests alone! He then gazes at the hero's before bellowing out a mocking, "Well, who's trying to run into the water too deep? You've over stepped your bounds, this time, Sonic the Hedgehog! No matter how many of your friends have gathered, here you will not stop me this time! This will be our final encounter!"

Sonic shakes his fist and furiously lashes back with,"You're the one who has overstepped your bounds, Egg Man! This time you have gone way too far! A lot of people have already lost their lives! You're going to pay for all the deaths you caused for your own selfish desires, you rotten egg!"

This gets his long time foe furious, and he points his finger at himself before furiously stating, "Get this right, you miserable creature! You may have called me names for so long that I have even began to call myself those names. But my name is only Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest scientifically capable mind in the entire universe! No one can compare to my genius!"

Ben then begins to power up his magic energy and responds with a dire," Call yourself whatever you want, but anyone who sides with the forces of darkness, and will so easily commit genocide for their own goals is nothing but another mad man!"

Tails then adds a dismayed, "He is right, Egg man! You helped us fight against Black Doom, and also sided with us against greater evils, why would you side with the greatest evil in the cosmos?"

Egg man laughs and responds with a dismissive, " Your foolish simple minds can't understand anything! I helped you idiots defeat Black Doom, because they were nothing more than brutish space mutants. The Zannacross Empire is the most powerful force in the universe.

They will bring this whole dimension into its proper evolution! I side with them because they understand me. Now it's time you see just what that magnificent power can do! Meet my newest "toy", the Egg Leviathan! I know how you just hate water, Sonic! And that's too bad because soon water is going to be the last thing you see! Now Egg Leviathan, rid me of these pests once and for all!"

His robot beast roars before firing a pair of deadly energy blasts from its eyes! The group is able to dodge them, just as it melts part of the Icy path in an instant!

It then targets Ben and lunges to devour Ben and the hero flash-steps to avoid finding out if the monster's digestive system was real and says, "Bah, I don't have time to play with toys! Give up now Doctor, otherwise you're going to lose it all!"

Robotnik flies upward and responds with a distant," Ah, yes, the Enji Knight with the special sword. While your power is no joke, you will find that even you cannot break my master plan! Hurry now, destroy them all!"

What everyone thought were the machines scales and fins turn into missiles and launch into the sky, before raining down to greet our heroes! However, Ben sees this and states, "Forget it, attacks like these are not going to stop me!"

He fires a barrage of energy blasts to blow up the missiles first! However, even this does not get them all! Silver then uses his psychic powers to catch the reaming projectiles! He then says," Ben is right; we have no time to waste! No matter what powers you gain from the Zannacross Empire, they won't be able to make your machines strong enough to beat the forces of justice!"

Silver then hurls his captured rockets at the mech, only for it to respond by flicking them back into the water with its tail! It then goes to charge again. This time an angry Knuckles charges at it and says, "I don't care how big it is! I'll still smash its face in!"

Knuckles winds up a punch, and lands a strong blow just as the monster is about to bite down, and lands a strong blow that knocks it back! Seeing this, Robotnik pounds the controls and says," Don't just let them make a fool out of you! Show them your power!"

The Egg Leviathan then dives underwater and Sonic says, "Oh man, talk about a cheap trick! He can be ready to strike at any point and we are nearly sitting ducks around here!"

Tails then grinds before reacting with a confident, "Don't worry Sonic, I came prepared this time!"

He then takes out something that looks like a mine and Ben says, "What you got there, Tails?" Tails then begins to fly using his two tails and says,

"I knew Egg Man would pull out a new machine or two. And that's why I built this radar jammer! It will mess up its programming and make it a sitting duck! Let's see if its range is big enough, only one way to find out!"

Tails hurls the device into the water. At first nothing happens, but then everyone sees a large pillar of water and electrify burst to the left, with the Egg Leviathan right after it! It seems Tails' device worked and its going out of control!

As sparks come out of its eyes, it heads to smash right through the pathway our heroes are on. However, Blaze sees this and surrounds herself in a fiery tornado, before charging at it and saying, "You need to calm down, right now!"

Blaze slams hard into the middle part of the machine and hits it hard enough to stop its charge! Sonic then sees an opening and uses his speed to jump on the creature's back, and then grind on its scales all the way to its head! As he speeds to the top he says, "You may make your machines bigger and badder Egg man, but you will never be able to take me down!"

He reaches the top and performs a stylish jump before doing his homing attack on one of the creature's eyes! The machine then goes completely out of control as Tails catches Sonic.

Ben then grins and says, "It's over, now it's just attacking wildly."

Robotnik then sees this as well and takes out a remote before saying, "I am not finished yet! You're not the only one who is prepared, fox boy! Luckily I can still control it vie remote! Bah, no more games, this is the end! Focus all power to offense and blast them all into atoms!"

His creation moves as commanded and like a puppeteer controlling his puppet, the foe has his pawn swim back out of range, and have a large amount of power charge into his mouth! Sonic sees this and tenses up before saying, "Shoot! He pulled back too far to reach. Silver, can your powers reach that far?"

Silver shakes his head and says,"Sorry, my range can extend only so far without additional help."

Knuckles then punches the ground while saying, "NO, he is not going to beat us with a cheap trick like this! Huh?"

He then sees Ben power up his magic energy enough to crack the ice and Ben says, "Don't worry, he won't! Stand back guys, this is going to get messy!"

He uses his magic energy like a spring board to give off a magic powered boost that launches him right at the machine as it fires off a blast! Ben sees the Egg Leviathan fire a powerful charged particle blast from its mouth, but just responds with a fierce," Your powers can't compare to mine, Egg man. It's time you are at last brought to justice for your crimes! Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben has his blade become consumed with magic energy and he heads right into the opposing beam. And to his opponent's horror, Ben's attack slices not only right through the energy blast, but as he presses forward, he slashes the head of the machine right off! He lands on the fin and jumps back to where Sonics' group is just as the head explodes!

As he lands, he puts his sword back on its sheath and Sonic smiles before saying, "Nice moves, Ben! I see it's clear you have been training."

Ben smiles and responds with a sly,"Well, can't afford a sloppy job now, right?"

Seeing his newest creation's head explode, causes Robotnik to go ballistic and he says,"You rotten Enji! Look what you did to it! Bah, don't think you won, Sonic! That was just the opening act I had planned for your demise! Just see how cocky you can be when I show you the fruits of my research of the cursed sealed Crystals has brought about! You will at last learn who is the superior, oh? AH!"

Just as he was going to finish his speech, he just sees the tail of his broken Egg Leviathan come crashing down, on him! The impact slams his Egg Mobile hard, and it rockets him right into the frozen ground in front of our heroes! As his transport crashes head first, Sonic and Ben nod before the group surrounds the fallen machine. Sonic sees his foe's white glove sneak out of his ride and says, "Give it up, Doc, you're through! No way are you getting away now!"

Ben then adds a on edge, "If you want to have any chance of a future that does not involve pain, tell us now how to stop the World Devastators!"

He waits a moment, but everyone is shocked when they all hear laughing from the upside down Egg Mobile! This makes Knuckles mad and he says, "You think all the havoc you have caused is funny? Stop fooling around or else!"

He then punches the transport away with one punch and grabs the mustached man. However, when they all see Egg man is still laughing, Knuckles then says, "Man, you're even crazier than usual! Don't you have anything to say? Hey, what the? AH!"

As Knuckles shakes the doctor, all of a sudden his head falls off! However, it seems the joke is on the good guys when everyone sees another metal head in its place!

It's soon painfully clear that this is not Robotnik, but one of his Egg-robot duplicate drones that Robotnik used as his stand in, who were most frequent in Sonic & Knuckles.

The fake keeps laughing before saying, in Robotnik's voice," Hahahah! Stupid fools, you are too late to stop your doom!"

Ben then tenses up before reacting with," Blast him, he was toying with us all along and was most likely watching from this dummy to stall us!"

This angers Knuckles and he says,"Blast him, tricking me again! Rah!"

He then punches the Egg-robot's head off as the robot is sent flying into the water! As it sinks Sonic says,"

Easy with that temper, Knuckles, one of these days you will give yourself a heart attack! Don't worry, guys, he can stall us all he wants, but it's because he knows he has no chance!"

Ben then says,"Yes, no matter what, I won't allow him or anyone else to try and destroy the universe! Come on, it's time to crack a rotten egg. Hopefully that was the last of his defenses, or at least till we get inside his base. Oh, wait, sounds like another noise of someone who can't figure out the truth! Alright, what is it this time? What! Good Grief!"

Ben turns to the side, but instead of seeing a new foe he sees a tidal wave! Everyone panics at the sudden massive wave of water and

Sonic says,"Whoa! Where did that come from? Never mind, let's just worry about getting out of its way!"

Blaze then says, "It must have been magic; otherwise it could never have appeared so fast! Brace yourselves!"

Ben then tries to set up a magic barrier around him and the others, just as the massive wall of water falls down on them!

Despite Ben's efforts, the massive water pressure of the Tsunami still hits him hard! For a minute Ben can see nothing but water, and uses all his power to glue his feet to the ground. Luckily he can still feel ground beneath him and he sticks the Star Sword into the ground in front of him for a hold on. Soon the water begins to subside and Ben can let down his barrier and breathe again. Now, totally drenched and even colder, he shudders before saying, "Great, this better not cause my clothes to shrink. Hey, Sonic, everyone okay? Huh?"

Ben gets some water out of his ear and looks around, only to see no one else! He then gulps before he emits a worried,"Hey, where is everyone? And for that matter, where am I? This looks like I was sent to a totally different area!"

Ben looks around and sees that now he seems to be in an icy enclave surrounded by glaciers. The ice is surrounding him like a dome and he sees he is on a giant platform of ice. It's kind of like the area where Sonic, Tails, or Knuckles fought the mid boss of the Icecap zone in Sonic Three. He then says, "Great, looks like I was swept off course.

Oh well, maybe if I am lucky, this is the secret entrance to the base. Just hope the others are alright, I can't even sense their magic energies. Hey, hold on, I can sense one. But it's not anything like the others! No, it feels like darkness! That guy, the Dark Enji from before! He's back! So, you came back to finish the fight after all,huh? Stop playing tricks and show yourself!"

Sure enough, Ben sees the water around him begin to become like a whirlpool, and with an explosive splash, Ben's suspicions prove true, as a Dark Enji flies out of it!

However, while Ben does not realize it just yet, it's not who he fought just a little while ago, but the punk hair styled, Demyx!

Seeing Ben's face, he laughs and takes out his weapon, the odd blue sitar and spits out a mocking, "Well looks like you're not as dumb as I thought! Took you long enough to get this far, hero! I was wondering if I would just have to come after you! Still, I am glad to see you remembered the face of your killer. Maybe I'll kill you less painfully for that, if I feel like it!"

Ben is shocked at seeing Demyx, since he still thinks the man he sees was who ambushed him just a while ago. He then says, "You're the one who attacked? Odd, I did not think it was you, since you acted completely different before."

Demyx was not aware that his superior tested Ben, and with an annoyed look says, "What are you talking about? I am always this awesome! It seems you have some water in your brain, warrior of lame! Let me add just a little more to finish the job!"

Ben then begins to power up his magic energy and responds with a determined,"I don't know what game your playing, but I am already tired of it! First you act all mysterious, and say you're just testing my skills. And now you're showing your face and want to kill me? Make up your mind already, because I have no time to fool around!"

Demyx just plays a few strings on his musical weapon and casually says,"What are you mumbling about dude? I haven't seen your dopey mug since last year! Hey, I see you're even more messed up in the head than Larxene said! Oh well, you're still a threat, so you're still going to be taken down I don't do the mercy thing!"

Ben responds by chuckling and darkly saying,"Whatever, this is better, anyway. Now I can finish you sooner than later! What did you do with Sonic and the others? I warn you if you killed them I am going to shatter you into..."

Just then, Demyx holds out his hands and ushers a lazy,"Slow down, star stiff! Your pack of oversize animal groupies are still breathing, hey, for now at least. If you want to see your lame band of goodie goodies, then look above you!"

Ben then hears a noise and sees Sonic and everyone arise out of the water, trapped in what appears to be giant water filled bubbles! They look okay for now, but they are all knocked out. Demyx then laughs and says, "I was checking you and your pals out when you fought against those Zannacross troops. Of course, they are nothing my marvelous powers can't deal with. But, I am not stupid enough to just let loose ends run amok. Working together with you, they could make me look bad. And that's why I decided to make the first move with my little tidal wave greeting! Hey, don't worry, if I feel like it, I might leave them here from my water prison magic just barely treading above water, after I kill you of course."

Ben then slowly walks towards the Dark Enji and says, "And just why should I trust someone like you?"

Demyx then has water surround him and says, "Think what you like, Enji. But to be honest, I don't care what happens with this lame planet. Just like last time, the only thing that matters to me is that now there is nothing in my way from taking you out!"

Ben narrows his eyes as he firmly states,"You can try, but I assure you, you're going to fail hard! I am not about to lose to some punk rocker with water tricks with his best talents."

Demyx gets angry from this and has his black colored magic aura surround him, before he says, "Man, your memory really does suck! Because I remember quite clearly that last time we squared off, you were nothing more than a drowned rat that was not even fun to fight! And you want to know something? I was not even giving that fight my all, and you would all have been dead right then until that Cloud guy got the jump on me with his fancy attack of his! Tsk, it's only because Axel and Ravxen did not think of any of you as threats, did we leave it to that idiot Zeon general to finish the job, because let me tell you this dude, if Ravxen and I knew how much of a pain you were going to be, this planet would be nothing but space dust right now! So, time to fix that mistake!"

Ben's face grows confident before he ushers a confident,"You really are an idiot if you think I am the same guy from a year ago. You might be strong and someone who was out of my league a year ago. But I have come too far, now I know I can defeat the likes of you. After all, it's my destiny to destroy all scum like you!"

Demyx then uses his power to make the water around them violent and storm clouds begin to form into the air as he snarls out a mocking,"Oh, please! It's true you defeated that traitor Xehamaru for us. But, you still have no shot of beating me! Because no matter how strong you are Ben, you're in my element now!

And in any case, like Larxene proved, you're nothing more than a lame loser who is clueless to his surroundings. Hahaha, it's no wonder she was able to fool you so badly!"

This is the last straw for Ben, and his magic energy nearly breaks the frozen platform and charges at Demyx with his sword already glowing blue, as he yells out a furious, "Be quiet! You, Larxene, all you members of Organization XIII think you can mess with me. But, I'll show you how much I think of people who play around with my feelings!"

Demyx then says,"What's the matter? Can't take being dumped? How about being drowned? Let's find out, dance, water, dance!"

Demyx begins his attack by causing a water geyser to burst right over Ben! Our hero is able to maneuver in mid air to avoid it, but a bit of it hits his arm and he at once recoils it from the severe pain he feels! He sees burn marks on his hand and as he lands he says," How the? It's freezing around here, yet that water was boiling hot!"

Demyx gestures his hand and as water flows through his hand he cloy says,"

Getting how this dig works? I can control the water around me anyway I like! Hot water, cold water, you name it, all tabs flow through here! Starting to get the picture of your forecast?"

Ben then sees a wave of water emerge below him speeding towards Ben, but the one chosen by the Star Sword just looks confident and says, "Oh, I am seeing the forecast alright, and it's looking like a victory for me! Your water tricks may get me wet, but I've dealt with far worse than a little stormy weather. I'll show you whose skills are superior right now!"

As he fires a energy sword wave calmly to slash the coming wave in half, Demyx sees the wave fall apart, and Ben just looking at him ticks him off. He then says, "Bah, you seem to underestimate the power of water! The great power of H20 is what controls life, and I have mastered that power! Time to rain down the fear on to you! Water Clones!"

He plays a tune on his weapon of choice. And as his aura glows, all of a sudden water comes out of his aura, and soon they all take the shape into a dozen or so watery copies of him! As they all form their own sitars out of water, Ben looks annoyed and says, "Hey, so now you are using clones, are you? I suppose I can manage dealing with a few more lousy slippery jerks."

Demyx and his clones all laugh at once, before the dark Enji says,"You don't know what you're dealing with, Enji. Fine, if you're so sure of yourself, then let's raise the stakes! Let's see you shatter all my water clones in less than thirty seconds, or your friends will find themselves out of air!"

This angers Ben and he says,"Hey! I thought you said you were indifferent to Sonic and the rest?"

Demyx chuckles before he produces a evil grin and says, "I am, but I do care about seeing you suffer for annoying me and my group! Uh oh, times running out. Better hurry,if you really care about these losers."

Ben glares at his enemy before his responds is," You're the only loser here, Demyx. Bah, whatever, I guess I will fight fire with fire. Multi Shadow clones!"

Ben summons his Shadow clones to surround him before they all charge at the clones of the Melodious Nocturne with their blades drawn . However, as they are about to slash Demyx says,"Nice try, but you can't burn up water, loser! Let's see if I can hose down your fiery temper! Now, Water Jet Cutter!"

He strikes a cord from his Sitar weapon and, all of a sudden, all of his water clones fire a high density blast of a super condensed stream of water from their hands! This attack is no joke and the clones of Ben that are hit by it are shredded in an instant!

These water attacks are so strong that they cut right through the thick layers of ice surrounding them! As Ben and his remaining Clones regroup, Demyx snidely states,"

Still think you're dealing with a water show? My attacks can cut through the toughest metals, you don't stand a chance! Now let's have an encore! Water Jet Cutter!"

Demyx and his water clones all fire the high pressured streams of water, but this time, Ben is ready and is able to deflect the first one into the sky, while saying, "Alright, guys, let's try attack formation, Rex!"

He jumps into the air and throws his Star Sword like a boomerang at the group of foes. But Demyx sees this and simply moves to the side to dodge it! As he fires off another attack, he says, "Is this the best the mighty hero can do? If you really think you can save the universe, you will need better tricks than throwing your sword like a toy!"

As Ben lands and dodges another Water Jet Cutter attack, he smirks and retorts with,"You think so, huh? Well, then how about this, do it now, guys!"

He jumps up again and fires a powerful Thundaga spell, right into his sword, as it spins back around! His clones do the same, and before Demyx can catch on, the Star Sword is hit by a barrage of powerful lightning blasts, and it causes a reaction that blasts the whole area around Demyx and his clones with high level electricity!

This hits the water loving dark Enji hard and he takes major damage as he falls to the floor, with his water clones being destroyed in one shot as a bonus! As he hits the ice, he staggers, and gets back up before Ben says, "Well, looks like for someone that loves playing with water so much, you don't cover your weaknesses well. I am surprised you made it this far. You seem quite out of place among the other guys."

This angers Demyx and he says, "You think you can win with your cheap tricks? You're so lame!"

Ben just sighs and says, "You're the villain who is holding my friend hostage, so you have no right to talk about playing fair!"

Demyx snickers before he sorely responds with,"I guess. HA, in the end what is fair and what is not is decided by the winners. Everyone always thinks they are the right one, that they are the special one. It's funny, everyone is told that they are special, that they will be the winner. But that can't be, because this cosmos is filled with worthless losers! You want to know what makes the elite dark Enji of Organization XIII the true winners? We have the power, and the know how! We have all the cards, which are going to make us on top! So shut up already and die loser!"

He slams the ground with his weapon to create a fast water wave to rise up to try and slash Ben with! However, he powers up his aura and creates a barrier to blast through it. And as his clones get behind him he says, "You're clueless. It's clear your group is just another group of egomaniacs that need to be knocked out of commission! Time to prove who the true loser is, multi sonic burst!"

Ben and his clones slash Demyx at lightning fast speed, causing the cocky foe to be slashed all over! Ben ends his assault with a kick to his foe's forehead that knocks Demyx through a wall of ice and into the water! Ben then says, "Now, is it clear you can't win yet? If you want to live, let Sonic and the others go right now. Otherwise you're going to find yourselves in pieces real soon!"

He sees Demyx re-emerge from the water, looking bloody. His head is straight down and Ben wonders if he beat him for a minute before he knows better and says,"So, what is it going to be? Ready to apologize for causing havoc and go home? Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden an explosion of dark energy blasts out of Demyx as his magic energy surges around him! Ben struggles to stay on his feet as he sees Demyx sharply turn his head up with a psychotic look on his face as he manically yells out,"

You worthless loser! You're going to pay for hurting me! You really think a clueless Enji like you can defeat someone of my greatness? Time to teach you how out of tune you are with reality, Star boy! Play time is over! Now, Dance water dance! Torrential Whirlpool Slam!"

Demyx's magic energy gathers around him, and he then points his sitar into the air.

Then Ben is amazed to see nearly all the water around them gather around Demyx, until it's a giant swirling water cyclone! Demyx jumps in the air and goes to smash Ben with it. Ben tries to dodge, but Demyx's water attack is too close and too fast and he is hit hard! His clones are crushed instantly and Ben finds himself being swirled around in Demyx's attack! The dark Enji sees Ben being hurled around within his attack and then laughs madly before saying,

"What's wrong dude? Miss out in your swimming classes? Don't worry; it would be a bummer if you just died like this. That's why I am going to have some fun first! Hang on!"

He then slams his watery cyclone into the ground, now slamming Ben hard and keeping in trapped underwater! As Ben uses his magic energy to keep his breath, he says,"

Damn him! As long as he has water around him, he has the advantage. I have to do something fast, I can't afford to lose here!"

Demyx then says," Ah, I just figured out the best way to get rid of you, hero! Time for a sendoff from your, "hungry" fans! Hydro Shark Feeding Frenzy!"

Demyx holds out his free hand and uses his dark magic to create five large sharks into the water, and they all charge hungrily at Ben! Seeing this, our hero says, "Oh great, it's Jaws, all over again."

Demyx then laughs and says, "That's it, dance, sharks, dance! I always knew Larxene was wasting her time spying on you! You're no threat to anyone with real strength! You have nothing! You ARE nothing but a lucky twit who's luck has run out!"

Ben sees the sharks coming for him and, as his limits are being broke, he says,"Oh, I got nothing, you say? I'll show you just what I have! Bankai!"

Ben's magic energy explodes as he once more powers up the current full power of the Star Sword. To his opponents horror, Ben releases so much power that it blows apart all of the foe's water! Demyx then sees Ben staring him down with renewed anger and determination. Sensing his new power he says, "Damn it, I guess I should have killed you before you could reach this state. Great, Saix is going to moan all night when I get back. Whatever. May have gotten stronger, but you're still going to die today, Ben Auro. Because this is my show and the star always wins!"

Ben just laughs as he hears this and his magic aura raises enough to crack the ice around them and boil the water, as he says, "Oh, you're so, so wrong you annoying idiot. You, a star? You keep calling me a loser, but the way you have been acting, it seems you're desperate to finish me off. What is wrong, Demyx? Have the other members of the elite dark Enji finally come to the conclusion of how ridiculous it is to have a washed up magical rock star as one of their crew?"

This infuriates Demyx and he gathers water around him before saying, "Tough talk, coming from the guy who is too stupid to realize he is a pawn that everyone is just using in the grand game of life! Enough games! I fooled around long enough, time to strike the cord of death! Water Jet Cutter!"

Demyx fires another high density water stream from his hand, but Ben shows how afraid he is of the attack, when he easily defects the attack with his Star Sword! Annoyed at this, Demyx fires again, and this time has the same kind of attack break out from the surrounding pound and attack Ben from all angles!

Ben just powers up his aura to evaporate all the water coming at him into steam! Ben then points his sword right at Demyx and flatly states,"I am tired of games too, Demyx. Yes, everyone thinks they can play games with me. But I am through being everyone's source of amusement! I see that is most likely the other guy was someone up higher up than you. If this is your full power, it's clear you're one of the lower members. Tsk, I don't care anymore, I'll have to settle him messing with me, by sending a message that involves killing you!"

Demyx backs off a little and gives a nervous laugh, before saying, "In your dreams! You will never be powerful enough to destroy me! You're just a lame Enji, you can never compare to one of the elite members of Organization XIII's full power! Die, Grand Cyclone Surge!"

Demyx begins to suck up all the water in the room, and this time turn it into a giant blade of water!

Ben then reacts with a cold, "Gather as much water as you like, but no matter what, it won't be enough!"

Demyx laughs again and at this and says, "Maybe for you, but how about your friends?"

He then shocks Ben by pointing the attack not at him, but at Sonic and the rest still trapped in the aqua prison magic! Seeing his foe aim at his pals, Ben says, "What are you doing? They can't defend themselves while they are trapped! You're fighting me, remember? If you're so strong, then you don't need to resort to these kinds of tricks!"

Demyx just says,"Ha, true strength is more than just raw power, it's knowing how to get what you want, no matter what cost! So, now here is the deal! If you really are a hero and care about these overgrown critters, be a good boy and throw your sword into the water and then turn your back! HA, do it quick!"

Ben sees Sonic and the others beginning to run out of the air and clenches his fist before saying, "Fine, have it your way."

He sighs and throws the Star Sword into the water. As he turns around, Demyx laughs loudly and says," What a boy scout! Hey, that's why you Enji are going to be wiped out! Rules are for chumps, the only real rule is to win! As long as you warriors of light are bound to things like caring and that other stuff, you will never be anything but a loser! See why the dark side is the best? It's anything goes, as long as you're strong! Time to pay the price for picking the wrong side!"

He laughs before redirecting his Grand Cyclone Surge back to Ben! However, as the attack heads to Ben, the Enji's power level explodes and he says, "Oh, thank you for the tip, Demyx. Most of it is nonsense, but I will take it into consideration, after I am done with you! Now, Senkai!"

The dark Enji is caught off guard, when a flash blinds him, and a barrage of energy swords burst out of the water and all hone in on Demyx!

Clearly caught off guard, Demyx tries to dodge, but Ben's surprise attack works and his free hand is impaled with one of Ben's spirit swords! In severe pain, Demyx yells and he loses his focus, causing his attack to go wild and slams through a glacier wall!

As he sees Ben summon the Star Sword back into his hand, he says, "You little cheat! Now you've done it, I'll kill you and all your friends! You think you can play smart with me? Now you have no chance! I am going to make you feel so much pain you're going to be crying home to mommy!"

Ben then rasps out a ruthless," No, the one who has always had no chance is you! You can't compare to my pain. Even with all these water tricks, it's nothing compared to the pain I have already suffered. You dark side loving nut jobs think you have pain figured out. But, you know nothing of my pain, the pain of the hero. Now, Demyx, it's time I share with you the pain of the ultimate hero. Yes, let's see if you can endure my suffering!"

Ben flash steps to right in front of his foe's face and punches him in the stomach hard! Showing no mercy, Ben then nearly lets his stress explode in to his fists as he unleashes a furious assault of punches that Demyx can't even block! Ben ends the combo with a brutal kick that launches Demyx through the glacial wall!

Ben sees Demyx fly back and then turns to the aqua prisons. He sees that Demyx must be injured from his newest wounds, as the spheres of water begin to become unstable Ben slashes them all in a flash to shatter them before they could be drowned! Luckily, they were not too far above the air and they all land safely. As everyone coughs up water, Blaze says, "What the, what happened? I remember that tidal wave, then feeling like I was in the middle of a stale dream."

Sonic then catches his breath and says,"Ah, man, I feel all funny. What happened? Did Egg man do this?"

Ben smiles seeing his friends alright and says,"No, it was an uninvited guest. Don't worry, he is about to leave real soon. I'll be back in a second. Just giving him his going away present."

Ben's energy flares up again and he flash steps to where Demyx was kicked through. To Ben's delight, he sees Demyx outside, standing on a pillar of water and looking wounded as he his holding his chest. He then sees Ben and gasps out a frantic,"Damn you, Ben Auro! I won't let you make a fool out of me! DIE!"

He fervently plays a tune on his weapon and water beings to surround him, and Ben sees in the distance another tidal wave forming. The owner of the Star Sword just chuckles before he emits a wry,"Oh, so you don't like to suffer? Neither do I. But, everyone seems to want me to suffer. However, I was told it was nice to share. And I also believe in justice. So, here is the justice scum like you deserve!"

He charges right for Demyx using a flight magic spell to lift him up. Demyx is able to form his tidal wave and hurls it right at Ben. But Ben focuses his magic energy and slashes right through it!

As the water around him turns into vapor, he charges right for Demyx and brings his Star Sword down on Demyx! Demyx tries to block with his Sitar, but Ben's power is so great that he slashes the weapon in half, and also slashes him hard across the chest! This hits home and Demyx screams out in pain as he falls to the ground and bleeds profusely. He tries to get on his feet, but sees that Ben is already standing in front of him! He kneels back and says, "Alright! I get it, you're strong, you're stronger than me! You win!"

Ben just looks at him and coldly says,"Well, what happened to all that talk before? You really think I trust anything from you?"

Demyx just laughs and says," Easy there, Ben Auro, I am a practical man! You're way stronger than I thought. I give up! Don't be so harsh, I was just doing as I was told! Come on, I surrender! I'd rather be locked up in some prison than dead! Just let me go, and that's it. I promise!"

Ben laughs and just uses his magic energy to blow Demyx back! He then unleashes a depraved, "Everyone thinks that they can fool me, am I really that gullible? Both my former best friend and the person I considered both my brother and my mentor betrayed me. You really think I will fall for the lies of a punk?"

Demyx then walks back and says, "Come on, you're the nice guy, the hero! You have to spare me!"

Ben then looks at the sky and quietly responds with,"For so long, I always tried not to get anyone mad, I always wanted to please everyone, I wanted people to approve of me. But, it seems even when others can get away with stuff, it's never enough for me. So, if no matter what I do they will never give me what I want, then there is no reason to play by their rules! Yes, I am a nice guy, Demyx, however."

He then turns around and looks Demyx in the eyes before saying, "I will never be a push over again. I will no longer let anyone hurt me again! Die!"

Demyx then panics and tries to open a dark portal before saying, "No wait, NO! This is bogus man, BOGUS! I, ARGH!"

Demyx tries to warp away, but in a flash Ben bursts into the member of Organization XIII and grabs him by the shoulder hard before upper cutting Demyx into the air! He then charges up his power and says,"Yes, no matter what, my dream will never fade! I will be the greatest hero, I will save the universe and I will erase this cosmos' lies! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

Ben's magic energy explodes, as he fires his best energy wave at full power, and it hits Demyx in the air dead on, destroying every cell of him!

Ben's blast continues on into a pile of icebergs, until it unleashes a massive explosion! As the sky lights up, Sonic and co have caught their breath and also caught up to Ben. Sonic sees the massive explosion and says, "Whoa! That's some fireworks! Thanks for the save, Ben. Sorry we got tripped up. Man, must be an off day for me. So, what happened to the wise guy who got us in those annoying magic bubbles?"

Ben just looks at the fading explosion and says," He got the fate he deserved."

As he powers down and puts his Star Sword away, Knuckles says "Well, I see you've gotten stronger, Ben. That will teach any idiot to sneak up on us! Alright, let's resume the Egg bashing! Um, but first where are we?"

Tails then takes out his radar again and presses a button before saying,"

Thankfully, while that watery interruption put us a little behind, we are not too far off from our goal. That mass of icebergs to the left still is our target."

Ben then takes a deep breath and calmly responds with, "Good, then let's keep moving. I won't let Dr Robotnik cause any more trouble, this time I will, Guh!"

All of a sudden, Ben feels a sharp pain and grasps his head in agony. Everyone looks alarmed when Ben falls to his knees and Sonic says, "You okay, man? You look a little worn out."

Blaze then adds, "Perhaps you should take it easy for a bit."

Ben then shakes his head and says, "No, I am fine. It's just more pain, I can handle that. I can't afford to stop now. I have to complete my mission. It's the only thing I have left now."

Silver looks concerned at this and says, "No matter how strong the flames of one's heart is, if you burn too fast, you're going to blow your own spirit out. It's okay to, Huh? That noise, oh no!"

Everyone hears a large rumbling and in the distance they can see the Iceberg formation break apart! Soon enough, everyone sees a gigantic battle station break out. It's round and it has the face of the notorious scientist. It's none other than Robotnik's new and improved Death Egg! As Sonic sees the Death Egg emerge from the ice, he says,

"Shoot! That jerk wasted our time and now that Egg man got his big guns out! Oh well, no worries, now we at least know where he is!"

Silver looks at it emerging and says, "Look! Those chains, it's still partly docked and, if we hurry we can use them to get on board much more easlier!"

Ben just sighs and says," Sounds like a plan, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Come on, let's move!"

* * *

Sonic and the others nod, and as they do, little do they know that another Dark Enji is watching them off in the distance. And once again, it's Xemnas! Not feeling any remorse at the slightest for his fallen member, he just says, "Ah, so Demyx could not fulfill his word after all. In any case, his powers were only useful for invasions against minor armies. He always let the task of fighting truly strong opponents to the others. Now that the celestial beast that excelled in water has been captured there was nothing left that we really needed him for anyway. No matter, because in his death he was still useful to complete my test. Yes, I just might have found an even more powerful replacement. The pieces are all coming together.

Now, I will let these fools continue their futile struggles for now."

Xemnas vanishes in a portal of darkness. Now, speaking of the pieces coming together, let's see how Ezan and Shadow's group are doing!

It seems that they ran into some delays of their own! After meeting up with a unit from the GUN special forces, they were also going to fly off to the Ice cap zone to team up with Sonic.

* * *

However, it was just then that a fleet of Nova Crushers attacked Station Square! All this time, Ezan has been helping taking care of the attackers and so far has crushed all that stood in his way with ease. In fact, he was fighting so well he caught the attention of the two main commanders of the invasion, Captain Richard and his lackey Hermann!

Both of them are among the ace mobile suite pilots and serve directly under Fleet commander Margulis! And at the moment they are annoying Ezan and Shadow in their mobile suits, the close combat type _Gad_ and the long range type_ Joseph_! Even though the suits are powerful machines, both Ezan and Shadow's group are experienced enough to deal with such foes.

At the moment, Ezan has just slashed in half a squad of missiles in a flash and Rough then says, "Well, Shadow, this is making things go quite slowly. At this rate, I will never get my precious jewels! Get out of the way bums!"

The two minions just respond by firing some more attacks and Shadow says," Do you ever think of anything but of your gems, Rough? Bah whatever, these guys are getting on my nerves anyway. I'll teach them to get in my way!"

He attacks with his homing attack at Gad, but he blocks it with its shield. His partner then prepares to skewer Shadow, but he was forced back by a barrage of missiles from Omega! As Shadow lands back with his allies, the two laugh, before Richard says through his suits intercom a haughty shade of, "Ha ha ah! It's useless to struggle, you heretics! Nothing will stand in the way of the glorious Zannacross Empire! Your pitiful struggles end here!"

Ezan then powers up his aura and as he gets into his fighting stance, he says,"The only thing pitiful are the abilities of you two. You will pay the price for causing so much chaos by my blade."

Hermann then says, "Bah, even you can't defeat our power, Ezan Kaiba! Your reputation is well known, but today that is brought to an end!"

Richard's suit begins to glow, as he reacts with a sour,"Ha! I'll blow you vermin away with the true power! Hermann, we will now destroy them with divine pincer formation!"

His cohort nods before using his machines boosters to get on the other side of the heroes! Then he takes out a large cannon from his back and has it gather energy! As the group sees both machines gather energy, Shadow then says, "You think you two can compare to the ultimate life form? I will teach you how wrong you are!"

This causes both foes to laugh and Richard says, "Ha, miserable filth die like the trash you are! Now, fire Naglfar cannon!"

He fires a powerful energy blast right as Hermann does the same! However, seeing two large waves of destructive energy head for him, just causes Shadow to grin as he takes out the Chaos Emerald he has! He then says,"Clowns, time to teach you a new lesson, Chaos Control!"

A burst of energy comes out of him, and he uses his power to warp him, Ezan, Rough and Omega out of the way! They warp just a few meters to the right, but it's just enough to safely see the startled pair watch their own energy blasts blast into each other!

When the smoke clears, both bad guys are still standing, but both of them have taken heavy damage! Very mad now, Richard turns his sparking suit to Shadow and says,

"Think you can outwit us! I'll rip you in half!"

Ezan then has his blade crackle with electricity as he says, "Enough, you have delayed me for too long. Chidori burst!"

He warps in front of the Joseph and jumps up high to deliver a powerful lightning charged vertical slash! His opponent tries to block with his own sword, but Ezan proves his power level is much higher as he slashes through it like butter before doing the same to the machine! Ezan jumps back without missing a beat and turns to the remaining opponent. Shocked at seeing the death of his longtime comrade, Richard says, "Hermann! You scum, you're dead! Huh?"

He is shocked to see Shadow already in the air charging up his own power and he says," You're the scum who dared to attack this world, and I won't show mercy to anyone that tries to destroy the world that I swore Maria I would protect! Chaos Spear!"

Shadow fires a powerful yellow energy sphere at the Gad right in its weakened chest armor!

Omega and Rough help out too, as Omega fires a blast from his hand cannon and Rough throws a few bombs she carries with her. The combined power of the attacks are enough to pierce the Zannacross machine, and the combo succeeds in destroying Richard and his suit! As the scrap metal falls down on the ground, Shadow lands with his arms crossed and says, "Humph, these toys may be slightly more powerful than those of the doctor, but they are still nothing that I can't handle."

Ezan then says," Shadow, if our mission is to succeed, we can't afford to waste time with minor encounters. We must regroup with Sonic right away.

Rough looks at all the Lylat ships and Gundam fighting against both Robotnik's army and the Imperial forces while saying, "No need to tell us what's at stake, Mister moody. He is right though, we should see if the ship is ready for takeoff."

Shadow then says, "No need for concern, there should be a clear flight path by now. Alright, let's move. Huh, what is it, Omega?"

As he sees his robot friend put up his arm in front of Shadow, his eyes glow before saying, "Warning, I am scanning a massive power emerging from the sky. It should now be visible to the west."

The other three look to where he is pointing and they see he is talking about a Nova Crusher that is higher than the others. Ezan sees that its hangar bay doors are opening up and a mobile suit is coming out, however, it's not just a normal enemy suit! The group sees it is larger than normal, has sort of wings, and an odd flat head. It's none other than the dreaded grayish green colored Proto Omega! Being piloted by Margulis, the fleet commander uses the speakers to say, " HA! Your defiance ends here! At last you Lylat dogs will be annihilated by the power of the ultimate being! Now meet your fate inferior beings!"

He sees a group of Gundam's charging at him and responds by gathering power. He then shows off the power of the Proto Omega by firing a massive energy blast that not only vaporizes the group of mobile suits in an instant, but the ships behind it as well! Seeing this Rouge says, "Well, there goes our ride. Oh, look, in the center it has a giant red crystal in it! Well, that might be too risky even for a treasure hunter like me to try."

Ezan then says,"I see, it's a Cursed Seal Crystal. Well, this might be a problem."

Shadow then says, "This is getting ridiculous. At this rate, the only way to make it on time will be to try and use the Chaos Control before that loon notices, oh no!"

To his horror, Shadow sees the Proto Omega turn its head to their group! At once, he causes his massive suit to burst towards the four as he says,"

I remember you cretins, and especially you, Ezan Kaiba! You have caused much annoyance to my masters for too long! No one can be allowed to get away with defying the wills of his eminence!" They then see the machine gather even more power and Ezan says, "This is going to get real ugly real fast."

Shadow then takes out the Chaos Emerald and says, "No choice, then. I never tried to home in from such a distance, but it's better than dying. Everyone stay close! Chaos Control!" Shadow sees the Proto Omega fire an even larger energy blast right at them, just as Shadow has a light consume them! Moments later, the area is engulfed in a massive nuclear class explosion! Did Ezan Shadow and the others warp out in time? Sorry, but that will just have to be found out next time, because this is where today's chapter ends!

To find out the fate of our heroes stay tuned for the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In our next chapter, Ben and Sonic are able to make it on board the Death Egg, just as it takes to the sky! Inside they find many traps and machines of both Robotnik and Egg Man Nega waiting for them!

Luckily, they find out that Sonic's other friends, the group Chaotix have sneaked on board for their own mission and together make a way to the pair of mad doctors.

However, if an army of machines and odd gravity is not bad enough, the villain Meta-Knight is waiting for them, along with the new and improved Metal Sonic Res Nova,

who is just burning for revenge on those that humiliated him before !

Lucky, it seems Ezan and Shadow's group might just be able to make the party after all. However, will that bring more good news or bad news, thanks to the increasingly impatient spirit of Sephiroth that lies within Ezan?

Those answers will be shown in _**chapter 79: How to Turn a Death Egg into A Devil's Omelet!**_

Sorry for the delay, but with college starting it's the best I can do. I'll try to do the best I can though. Well, until next time.


	19. C 74: From Death Eggs to Scrambled Eggs!

**_Chapter 79: The World's Strongest, How to open the Heart of the Death Egg in to a Devil's Omelet!   
_**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben dashed with Sonic's group to the chilly Icecap zone were Dr Robotnik is apparently leading the Zannacross World Devastators to cause massive destruction to the planet! As soon as they detected the energy single of the missing Chaos Emerald most likely being held by the robotic loving madmen they ran off to its location.

However as they close in on the mass of icebergs the minion of the Zannacross Empire greats that in person with a new powerful machine or at least it seems that way at first. However when they swiftly defeat the machine and corner the Egg man they found they were had! It seems they were just being observed by an Egg Robo dummy! While Ben Sonic, and especially Knuckles were angered at being duped they had little time to react, because a little after would they found a massive tidal wave heading right for them! While Ben tries to soften the blow with defensive magic it was not enough to protect them in time and they are swept aside! When Ben woke up he found his friends trapped in magical water bubbles, with the "Melodious Nocturne" Demyx being the one responsible!

It seems the dark Enji blindsided the Enji and pals in order to try and be the one who takes Ben out! While expecting Demyx to be the same man he fought earlier, which was Xemnas he was still all too happy to have a rematch from their fight on this same world form a year ago! While Demyx was expecting things to go as swimmingly for him as last time, he soon found he was greatly mistaken!

Even when the member of Organization XIII fought at full power he found that Ben was able to overcome every watery trick and attack he threw at him, especially once he unleashed his Bankai power! Getting more desperate he turned to making Ben stand down or he would kill his unconscious friends! However even this was not enough as Ben showed his resort fullness to still get the jump on Demyx!

Not showing any mercy Ben attacked with such a ragging force that he slashed Demyx's sitar in half! While Demyx begged for mercy Ben was in no mood for mercy to his enemies.

And since he saw no point in trusting his sneaky opponent he obliterated Demyx in to atoms with a full powered Shinryukenha! However even with Sonic, Sliver Blaze and the others all safe there was little time to feel good as right afterworlds they saw in the distance the Death Egg launching out of the ice!

Now with no time to lose are hero's burst to hitch a ride before it got too far in to space! Meanwhile Ben was not the only one dealing with painful issues.

Around the same time Shadow and his group had found Ezan, lying unconscious around the dead Lylat Solders and destroyed transport shuttle!

Ezan soon woke up, and could not answer how he came to this state and who attacked him. However, the reason for this was because the attacker was from within himself!

Yes, it seems that Cloud 's mortal enemies sprit has once again begin aggressively trying to take control of Ezan 's body and mind thanks to Kira 's magical attack from before weakened Kira's seal! Now trying to make up for lost time, the One Winged Angle took control and in an outburst killed all the Lylat Solders on board! However he once again lay dormant and Ezan joined Shadow in his effort to locate Sonic. However they ran in to more trouble under Fleet Commander Margulis! The fanatic follower of the dark order showcased the newly completed Proto Omega! It seems it was indeed something worth being as long in development as it wipes out the attacking the Lylat Fleet! It was about to unleash another deadly blast Shadow and Ezan 's way when the black hedgehog used Chaos Control at max power to warp them out of the way! Was he successful? Let's find out so time to get started!

* * *

Are newest chapter begins with Ben and the hero's of planet Mobius still speeding to catch up to the Death Egg before it fully blasts off! At the moment they are almost there, Ben can see the Death Egg's engines! However its accelerating at a fast rate and it's almost too late! Sonic sees this and energetically, " Trying to leave so soon? I don't think so!

"Ben then says," Blast, the window of opportunity is closing fast guys! Anyone see a port?"

Blaze then responds with a dismayed," No, it looks like any possible entrance has long been closed up!"

Ben then charges up his energy and eagerly responds with," Then we will have to make our own! Sliver, ready! Now!

"At once Sliver nods and a second later Ben fires an energy sword wave straight above him in the distance. It reaches its target and damages a part of the massive battle station even if it does not open a hole. However it's enough for Sliver to uses his physic powers to rip open the rest and create a gap for are heroes! Sonic then says," Nice one! All right gang, this is going to be close!

"With this Sonic jumps on one of the massive chains still connected to the Death Egg from its docking state and just like in Sonic CD he maneuvers up the chain and jumps in to it! Tails grabs Sliver and together they fly up in to fallow Sonic and Blaze is right behind them as she does a spinning blazing kick to strike through a loose piece of metal!

Ben and Knuckles are left but just as they are about to run up to the opening the engines of the Death Egg go in to maximum burn and the duo are nearly blown away from the flames!

Knuckles then grunts out a frustrated," Arg, not now! Blast it even after all these years Sonic still has to be faster than me. You're not leaving me in the dust! Huh? "

Ben then dashes to Knuckles and says, " Don't worry, we will make it, just hold on tight because this might be rough!

"Knuckles responds with a confused," What are you talking about Ben? What the, AH! "

A moment later Ben grabs Knuckles by the arm and throws him himself in to the opening! Luckily Knuckles has his wall griping skill as he lands inside with a thud!

Ben then flash steps inside the Death Egg himself just as the chains are blasted off! Ben takes a look and sees everyone is fine, expect for a shaken up Knuckles. Ben then takes a look around and sees the inside of the Death Egg looks like what he might expect, a hall way.

Ben walks a little to the left and sees a large hall of many devices waiting for him. He then takes a breath of relief before saying," Good, everyone made it ok. Err, sorry for the fast throw Knuckles. There was little time for talking.

"A shaken Knuckles grumbles a bit before he barks out a angry," It's no big deal, err, just glad you threw me face first!"

Ben then looks around and tenses up before he says," So this is the Death Egg huh? Looks pretty much what I was expecting, expect I thought there would be eggs. What with it being the Death Egg and all."

Sonic wags his finger and quips out a sly," Oh, the only things cooking here is trouble! All right, now that we are here, how about we shut this thing down! "

Everyone nods and Ben then closes his eyes before he tactfully says," I guess the best and quickest way to destroy the Death Egg would be to take out its reactor. However, if we want to shut down the World Devastators we should probably find Dr Robotnik first and see if he has a master control single or something. Err, you think are little entrance got his attention? "

Tails gulps before his responds is ," Oh, I bet that Egg man has been watching every move we have made the whole day!"

Knuckles then pounds his fists and says," Maybe, but he is about to get a much closer look at my mind!"

Sliver then grasps his fist and energy surges around him before he says," In that case let's move, he is most likely setting traps upon traps for us."

Blaze then adds a eager,"Then let's get going! I have had enough of him thinking he could get away with this madness."

Ben then takes out his Star Sword once more and grins before he says,Just what I was thinking Blaze. All of these people that think they can get away with causing death and destruction to countless people. I'll bring every one of them to justice! All right Tails, lead the way."

With that Tails nods and they begin their way to what seems like an elevator.

* * *

As they do little do they know that the walls with the face of the nefarious scientist on them are more than an odd choice of decoration, they are all cameras!

Yes, both Dr Robotnik and Egg Man Nega are well aware of the Enji Hedgehog combo that have begun making their way through the battle station! In the command chamber the original bad egg fixes his goggles before zooming in on Sonic chuckles before emitting a snide," Ah, your all to predictable my spiky blue pest! Like a mouse looking for cheese you're once more dashing along with your merry friends to the end. However, this time Sonic the one who will lose will be you! How do you think they will take like are welcoming gift Egg Man Nega?"

The greyer haired counterpart laughs before responding with a dry," Oh yes, they will just LOVE the new bio-warriors I had been working on before I returned to this time. And, thanks to the wonders of the Zannacross Empire and its materials that are beyond the likes of mortals, even Sonic and his little warrior friend put together will find them self's out matched! It's time for this world to at last be ruled by a fitting ruler."

Robotnik then looks suspicions and emits a sarcastic," Don't you mean a pair of genius rulers Nega?"

Nega then quickly responds with," Oh forgive my error in speech my grandly diabolical fellow Eggman . Huh? Oh, it seems that shortly wants to say something. "

The pair turns around and see the doors open as Meta-Knight enters. The masked villain from Dream land nods and states," I heard the alarm go of, and now it seems that Ben Auro has broken in to here along with that Sonic and his friends."

Robotnik then grins before he responds with a confident," Yes, but its all ready being taken care of. With the defenses we have sent up there is no chance of today ending in failure!"

With this Meta-Knight sees the main monitor zoom in on Ben and scan his power level. And when it displays a unable to reach due to overload symbol he takes out his golden five pronged Galaxia sword and says," Maybe so, but I will feel more assured if I go to the battle place my self. Ben Auro is the warrior of light that must be destroyed. The master will be most pleased if he dies today. We are coming ever closer to creating the new era. I will not let it be ruined now. That is why you, oh?"

Meta-Knight and the two doctors see the screen flash and it turns in to an incoming transmission from Margulis! Moments later the face of the scarred purple haired fleet commander appears on screen and at once he says," Meta-Knight, Robotnik, report! What is the status of linking the World Devastators in to there appropriate flight patterns?"

Eggman Nega then responds with a casual," A few or two were destroyed. But all is going to plan."

Margulis then responds with a firm," Good, those Lylat dogs are pests as usual. But the power of Proto Omega will cleanses the cosmos of such rubbish! I was just about to exterminate some high profile heretics. When they warped out of the area! I am fallowing the energy single, and they appear to be heading to your location!"

Robotnik freezes for a moment before he says," Oh really? Ah yes, that single seems to be from Shadow using his loved Chaos Control. I suppose I will have to get out a few more party favors."

Margulis looks annoyed and snaps out a fierce," Don't underestimate then you fool! One of the top Enji, Ezan Kaiba is with this Shadow. He has defeated far more powerful opponents then your meager creations! He and Ben Auro put together put are entire attack plan in jeopardy, which is why I am quickly coming to your location to insure the demise of the Enji!"

Robotnik then steels his face before he responds with a resolved," I assure you by the time you get here all who stand in are way will be disposed of. You have nothing to fear.

"Margulis then says with a stern look," We will see about that Doctor. Just make sure you know what is at stake. There is no room for failures in the new era!"

With that the screen fades and Robotnik clutches his fist and says," I will show that oversized sword brained pawn that I am more then qualified to exists in the dark paradise of Chaos Zannacross Necron! Enough, time to bring this feud between me and Sonic to its final conclusion! Metal Sonic! Show me it was worth the time putting you back together!"

With this the new and improved Sonic doppelganger's eyes glow red and he responds with a cold," As you command doctor. Have no fear, between the material my body is made of now. The data I have downloaded. And the power I have at my disposable, I will finally approve who is the ultimate Sonic!"

Robotnik then has the large doors open and says," Yes, well just remember you have said that before."

To this Metal-Sonic has his claws extend before saying," True, but this time those words will be proven! Wait, what is this? That magic energy. Oh I remember him! Yes, time to make some clowns pay for making a mockery out of me!"

With this Metal-Sonic then shows of his new powers and levitates in to the air and out of the room! Meta Knight then extends his bat like wings and says," Be back when a few more casualties are added to the list."

As Meta Knight then goes to fallow Metal Sonic Res Nova, Egg man Nega then laughs and says, " Yes, between my powered up bio warriors, Metal Sonic, Meta-Knight, are newest toy for back up, and that Proto Omega Sonic and Blaze can have as many foolish Enji Knights on there side as they like! Nothing will save them from there demise!"

Robotnik then looks at the screen, which is showing Sonic zooming past a bunch of his near worthless Egg Pawn robots along with a bunch of his more advanced forces he used in Next Gen Sonic and he says," Yes, it has to end like this, for in the end there are only those that embrace the darkness and those that oppose it. And only one side can survive."

* * *

Now, as the two mad men press buttons and watch the events let's check back on are hero's progresses! As the group makes its way to the Death Egg it seems to be a cross of the Death Egg Zone from Sonic and Knuckles, the original Scrap Brain zone form Sonic one, and the Crazy Gadget zone from Sonic Adventure two!

However despite many traps, Badniks, and even Necrocalcous just waiting to get in the path of the good guys! However, even as the Egg men have had replicates of there best war machines like the Egg Cerberus,the Egg Viper and the Egg Dragoon, even so they are all nothing Ben and co can't handle! After clearing a few floors Ben has just deflected an energy cannon blast from a large robot and slashing it in half before saying," So, you think Egg man is going to stop if we corner him or will we have to get rough?"

As Sonic tricks a group of henchmen to blast each other thanks to his speed he jumps in front of Ben and retorts with a brazen," Nah, that old egg is way to stubborn to ever admit when he is beaten, at least before getting roughed up?"

Ben just sees more alarms baring and tensely says," Find by me. Everything I have been going through is rough lately anyway. Bah, he really is fool of him self though. Does he really think his machines are a match for a Enji? I won't let him be so disrespectful, he will learn by the end of the day just how powerful an angry warrior of light is. So get ready Dr, I am coming for you and you can't stop me no matter what you pull. Now, where is the, AH!"

Ben is about to step forward, when all of a sudden he hears a noise, and all of a sudden he is falling and lands on the ceiling! However he lands on his feet, and sees Sonic and pals with him before an annoyed Tails says," Oh man not again! Great, he is pulling the reverse gravity trick again."

Ben then feels dizzy and as he struggles to get his bearings before he says ," He will have to try and do more then turn my head around to stop me!

Although, I do feel a little dizzy, arg all the blood is going to my head."

Sliver then responds with a calm," Don't worry, you will feel find momentarily. This might complicate things."

Blaze then says," Or not, he has to make pathways be entered for all accustoms since this is a space ship. And there are not as many traps when its flipped on this angle, so we just might have the, what the? Err, maybe not."

Just as the group were about to resume there course all of a sudden Blaze sees the walls open up, and many large sharp, fast, spinning tops fly out of them and all rotate to try and slice and dice are heroes! Knuckles sees this and says," So, he wants to make this interesting huh? Bring it! No obstacle course he lays out can stop me!"

They all begin to out maneuver the spikes and as they do Ben says," This is one course I think I not care about getting the high score and just blazing through! Hey, I can see the doors, and they look large to! Great, maybe now we can get some ware. Oh well, at least it seems he ran out of, oh who am I kidding he seems to have robots in droves. Huh? Oh great, sounds like another drove to cut through!"

Ben says this as he sees an energy blast head his way he dodges, only for a new figure to appear in front of Ben and try and kick him! Ben dodges this to and flash steps back and as Sonic and co regroup around Ben they see the attackers!

They are two large humanoid bestial looking figures. One is green and one is red and they say in unison," Intruders must be destroyed, all who oppose are masters will die."

Sonic then shrugs before he playfully says," Looks like the Doctor is been creating even more bizarre creations. Step aside bolt brains, or prepare to lose them!"

The two then respond with a monotone," Sonic the Hedgehog, we have been waiting for you. It is time for you to see the beauty that is a bio machine!"

With that they both charge at the group with there large fists and try to pound the hero's, only to smash the floor, er I mean the ceiling!

Sonic then says," Oh please, your just big generic bullies! You can't catch me! "

As the two get up a creepy grin emerges on both of them and the green one says," Generic huh? Ill smash your bones for that!"

With this he shocks the group and has a barrage of tentacles break out of his arms and head out to try and grab the group!

However Ben sees this and dashes in front of his pals to slash the yellow tentacles in half!

He then says," a tentacle type oh? Find then, so you're not a generic grunt anymore. Just a foolish one!"

The red one then says," You're the one who is foolish to talk down to us!"

Sonic then says," Well it's like this guys. When you go through as many baddies as use you can tell when some one is all talk and when someone has some strength to back there words. You guys are the first group. So, its time for you to chill out!"

As he prepares a spin dash and rockets to the vile duo the red one's ugly face grins as he puts up his hands and says, " Chill out? Maybe I will, but you first hedgehog! "

With this his hands glow and he fires a beam of ice right in front of Sonic! The surface at once freezes over and Sonic 's attack slips out of control slipping the blue one up and in to a wall! As he slams face first in to the wall his ally's dash to him and Tails emits a worried," Sonic! Are you ok!? "

As Sonic gets his face out of the wall he rubs his black nose and says," Ow, yah ill be fine, but when I told you guys to chill out that's not what I meant!"

The two foes then laugh and the green piggish one then says," Ha, I am Graia! "

The blue reptile like being then hisses out," And I am Fraous! Met your doom losers!"

Ben then looks annoyed and sees the trio all prepare to strike before he sighs and quips out a dry," Glad we got the introductions out of the way, now time for the good buys!"

With this he powers up his aura and charges at the two. He then jumps in to the air with his Star Sword drawn but Fraous responds by firing a blast of ice and Ben acts fast and counters by firing a fiery magic spell to nullify it.

However from the smoke the two spells turned in to Ben sees the tentacles of Graia heading right for him! However Ben puts his reflexes to work and dodges one in mid air before grabbing the other! He then firmly says," Sorry, but I don't feel like losing today."

Graia then grins before he responds with a sarcastic," Oh really? That's so shocking to hear! Speaking of shocking, here is another shocker, my true power!"

With this the bio warrior shows his real power and has a high amount of voltage come out of his tentacles and zap a unprepared Ben! A wounded Ben falls to the ground and Fraous then says," You look like you are in some pain! Here, Ill help you nullify that feeling, among with all others!"

He then at once fires a powerful blast of ice that freezes Ben over! Sonic then grits his teeth and shouts out," Oh no Ben! You're on thin ice ugly! "

Tails looks at all three of his enemies carefully before he wipes some sweat off his forehead and says," Wait a second, theses three all have powers to enemies we fought before Sonic! Its like they are some kind of mutant altered replications of Chaos and Dark Gaia! It seems Egg man has been branching out on his skills!"

The pair of evil both get in to fighting stance and Graiar then rasps out," Now do you idiots see how powerful we Bio warriors are? Your wrong though, it was not Doctor Robotnik who created us but Egg Man Nega, the true scientist supreme! The brilliance of Dr Egg man Nega can not be compared! You're all finished! "

This catches everyone of guard, especially Blaze! She female cat then yells out," Egg Man Nega? He is here to? That's it, now I am really annoyed. You two will not leave this room!"

Sonic then adds a vicarious," You got that right Blaze! Come on, lets show theses creeps what we think of guys trying to mess with are world!

"With that everyone charges at the enemies. But Fraous just charges up his own power and fires a massive ice beam to encase them all in a glacier before they can reach them! Fraous then laughs and says," You morons! You may be fast, but I am faster! Now, time to present the doctors with a few ice sculptures! Huh? NO, impossible!"

He and his partner are horrified to see were Blaze is glowing with heat, and moments later she bursts out of the ice! This causes a chain reaction, and the group is swiftly unfrozen and she then says," You're not going to cool me down you ugly freak!"

Farous then looks horrified before he barks a tense," What? That was not suppose to happen!"

Sonic then says," Oh yah? Then what is this! "With that he, Knuckles and Blaze all charge at the chilly monster, and launch a triple attack that hurts him hard in the chest and head! He is launched in to Graiar and they both fall down. As they grumble Graiar gets up and says," You little freaks! Its over! Huh, that shaking? Oh no! "

Everyone hears a large vibration till a explosion of magic energy bursts out of where Ben was frozen! Sure enough the welder of the Star Sword emerges looking annoyed and he points his blade at the one trying to turn him in to a giant Popsicle before saying," Your right, it is over, for you two!"

Frarous gets mad and says," What the, how did you do that? No matter Ill just freeze you even harder this time!"Ben just grins and glances to his allies before slickly saying," Hey Sonic, ready for some tag team beat down? "

Sonic gives Ben and nod and responds with a enthusiastic," Heh, lead the way ! "

With this they see the ugly duo both being to charge at are heroes. But as Sliver sees Graias extend his tentacles again he says," Don't think you can trick us twice! You're not the only one with powers!"

Saying this Sliver holds out his hand, before it glows and he uses his physic powers to take hold of the green foe's extra weapon, and send it in to his comrade! This hurts both of them and as they are in the hurt Ben jumps up in to the air and says," We have a planet to save. Sorry, but bozos like you are just a waste of are time!"

Sonic then also jumps up and adds ," That's for sure. You two may have some combo moves. But lets see how you like are own combo! Ready Ben?"

With that he curls up in to his spin dash formation, and Ben fallows up with a powerful kick that rockets Sonic right in to the chest of the dazed Frarious! The force of Ben's blow is so strong that it not only hits him in to the other bio warrior, and Ben throws his Star Sword while saying, " All right, time to meet your maker! He then makes it home in on Frarious and the minion says," No, it was not suppose to go down like this! NO!"

The two try to get up but its to late and they are hurled in to the wall with such force, that it hits the area's gravity modifier! This causes a painful chain reaction that in the end blows up all three things! With a flash the gravity returns to normal, and Ben lands back on the proper floor as he sees the sizzling remains of his two opponents land with a thud! Seeing the door in front of him he wipes of some dust from his gloved hand and sees Sonic smiling in front of him offering his hand. Ben responds with a high five and Sonic says, " Sweet finish man! Old Egg man is a fool to think he is going to be able to stop are combined power!"

Ben laughs and says," Oh it's the old saying; a foolish man will repeat his mistakes over and over. Well, I think that was a long enough sideshow. Who is with me at speeding up the main event?"

They all nod and Sonic says," True words there Ben. Who knows how long we have till whatever crazy plan of Egg man and his insane "buddies" begins. Man and I thought Shadow would have caught up with us by now."

Ben then looks confident before he responds with a steady," Ezan to, he is not one to let any one slow him down. Huh? Oh never mind."

Ben's head turns to the west and Tails says," Is something wrong Ben?"

Ben grins before he responds with," Nope, in fact something just got better. I just sensed about four to five other power levels at what seems on the other side of this thing. Guess Ezan and Shadow's group found a way on board after all."

Sonic then crosses his arms and reacts with a delighted," Heh, sounds like Shadow decided to arrive fashionably late as usual. Oh well, if he thinks he is going to leave us out of the fun he can forget it! Come on guys lets rocket!"

* * *

With this Ben sees more unwelcome robots coming to greet Ben and he readies his Star Sword before saying,"

Sounds good to me. I don't feel like letting Ezan get the glory either! "

With this the good guys begin moving up the Death Egg and continuing to fallow Tail's tracking device on the last Chaos Emerald hoping on that leading them to the doctor.

And, as they do, let's see just where Shadow landed! It seems the rival of Sonics' gambit paid of! While using Chaos Control to warp to the other Chaos Emeralds did not take him right to Sonic 's location as planed. It still warped his group to inside the Death Egg, and at any case from being blasted in to the" Next Dimension" by the Proto Omega' full powered energy blast.

We now turn to the four landing on the ground. As they land on there feet Ezan has all ready has his Soul Eater drawn and they all take a look to there surroundings.

As Rough sees various machinery she raises a eyebrow before she skeptically says," Is this really the Death Egg? It could be any warship in the planet for all we know! "

Her robot ally Omega scans the area and says," This area is 99 percent conformed to be the Death Egg we were aiming for."

Shadow reacts with a content," Good, it worked. But I don't see Sonic or the others any where. They better not have screwed up the plan."

Ezan then has a steady face before he adds," I can sense Ben Auro's magic energy. Thanks to the Star Sword's unique power he is easy to track . I guess those others must be Sonic and his merry band. "

Shadow then sighs and retorts with," Well at least he can do that right. All right. Normally I would not waste time looking for Sonic just to deal with the doctor. However, I might need the Chaos Emeralds power to handle any one from the Zannacross Empire helping him. All right don't slow me down you three."

Ezan nods and says," Understood. Oh wait, first things first. Whoever you are, you better try and hide better then that if you wish to live any longer! "

With this a second later Ezan slices his blade horizontally to the right! This causes a large metal create to be slashed in half, and a yell of shock is heard! At first the four see nothing, but then the sliced pieces of the create seem to move on there own!

However Ezan then can see it's someone using an invisibility power of sorts. The clocking ability of the transparent figure wears out and everyone sees a pinkish purple anthropomorphic chameleon stand up!

Although Ezan points his sword at the new arrival Shadow remembers him, and not as a foe! Sure enough the person is none other then Espio the Chameleon, the guardian of honor "with ninja talents of the Chaotix group!

Espio sees Shadow and the others and says," Shadow? What are you doing here? And how could you spot me when I was using my stealth Camouflage perfectly?

"Ezan then forms a slight grin as he responds with," Tsc, normal eyes may be deceived by such a trick but that level of illusion can't fool the Sharingan."

Shadow then sighs and says," What do you think your doing on your own Espio?"

The male retorts with a flat," Simple, another job. We were suspecting Egg man was building something big for a while. And yesterday we following a ship to here to conform are suspicions."

Ezan gets on edge as he retorts with a demanding,"What do you mean we? Hump, do you mean those other two low power levels I am sensing? I thought they were just more worthless minions on board here. "

Shadow then looks dismayed before he mutters," Oh no, don't tell me those two."

Before Shadow can even finish his speech everyone hears a door open and two new figures come dashing out! One of them is a tall humanoid Crocodile wearing a golden chain around his neck. He is named _Vector_ the crocodile and is the " leader" of sorts of the Chaotix group.

The second person is a smaller young, childish anthropomorphic, and way to hyperactive bee with the fitting name of _Charmy_ the bee.

The two heard there friend in trouble and rushed in to come to Espio's aid and Charmy says," All right Egg bots, prepare to be stung! Huh, ?

"They see Ezan and "team dark" and Victor says," What the, Shadow? What are you doing here? An annoyed Rouge says," I could say the same thing to you clowns! This is no place for amateurs this is very serious! What ever you have planed just turn back now before your all killed!"

An angry Charmy fly's around Rough and says," No way! We can's just turn back now! Do you have any idea what it took to get this far!?"

Victor then says," Yah! And in any case we have cases from both the President and the Princess Elise of Soleanna to shut this thing down!"

Shadow looks annoyed and says," Did you idiots really think you could pull this off on your own? You will just get in the way so leave now.

"Victor then gets even angrier and says, " We can't leave no matter what! Look, this is more to us then another job it's personal!

"Ezan then eyes the large member of Chaotix carefully before he says," What do you mean? "

Espio then says," We came here most of all, because we have finally found were are lost pal, Mighty is held. And he is being held here!

"The other four are confused and Shadow says," Mighty, who is that?

"Omega's eyes glow before he says," Accessing databanks. _Mighty the Armadillo_, subject was once part of the Chaotix group . However a few months after the Carnival Island incident all traces of him show he vanished from the known world."

Victor then sighs before he adds a frustrated,"That's right. Mighty left telling use he was going on a trip so he could get as much fame as Sonic and Knuckles. But we never heard from him again. However, this last year we have been trying to find out what happen to him and all traces lead to hear! We got to see if are pal is still ok!

"Rough then sighs and says," So, you want to rescue your pal huh? Things just keep piling up one after another."

Shadow then adds a sharp," Forget it, you have no chance of succeeding just leave it to us."

Ezan then sighs before he interjects with," Wait Shadow. Theses three seem like the idiot type that will just keep coming back. As much as a inconvenience it is we might as well keep you three within are sight, at least this way I can make sure you won't screw up. But don't do anything foolish, otherwise you just might die from your carelessness."

Victor and Charmy then high five each other and Espio bows before saying," I assure you mister Enji, we will not jeopardize your mission. Thank you."

Ezan then says," If you want to thank me be useful and stop talking and then start moving! We wasted valuable time with this delay and I prefer to get a move on before the opposition has time to, oh great. Too late."

As Shadow and the new party members wonder what Ezan means when all of a sudden they hear a laugh! Sure enough they hear a laugh and they look above to see none other then Meta-Knight fly down on his bat like wings! He at once gets in to fighting stance and says," So, you're the other intruders. As expected, it seems you are indeed Shadow the Hedgehog and your misfit band of fools. Ah, and I see you brought a guest! Ezan Kaiba, one of the most powerful rising Enji. It will be a pleasure to prove my worth to the master by being the one to end your carrier in this coming dual. "

Ezan then gets in to his fighting stance and says," For your short stature you have lots of confidence. But I will be the one to end your carrier if you think you can try and kill me. "Meta-Knight then says," You will pay for not taking me seriously Ezan Kaiba. None of you will pass this room! I will cut you all down one by one! "

Shadow then uncrosses his arms and says," Yah right . If you think we are just going to wait patiently on the side lines you're mistaken severely. Time to throw your smug masked face out of this area!"

Meta-Knight looks at the group gathering around him and says," Ah, as expected you all lack manners. However that is why I brought along something just for this kind of event! Bruianlis! Prove your worth and destroy theses pests while I kill the Enji!"

Rough just raises a eyebrow before responding with," Bruianlis? What kind of, huh? Where did that shadow come from? AH!"

With this she looks up and sees a giant creature heading down for them!

The fighters of justice then all jump out of the way just as a massive yellow blob comes crashing down! Ezan then sees that it's a person of some sort that was responsible. Yellow in color, and more fat then anything else it still has limbs and a dog like head and as its short head pops out on top it looks at Shadow and co the third bio creature made by Egg man Nega grins before saying a harsh," Oh, so theses are the new kinds of food for me? They look tasty!"

Rough then looks disgusted before she shirks out," Eww gross! What kind of freak is this?"

Ezan just has his magic aura surround him and says," I don't have time to waste on worthless sideshows, get out of my sight! "

With this in a flash Ezan warps to right on top of Bluinalis and delivers a lethal slash to the freaks neck! However to his shock his blade just bounces right of the odd substance with no harm! As Ezan quickly lands back on the ground he says," Well, it seems not only is he fat, but he is so fat his skin absorbs blows no matter how sharp they are. This might take more effort then I thought sadly. "

Meta-Knight then points his sword at the group and says," Stop playing around, destroy them now!"

Bruianlis then grins before he bellows out," You're the boss! All right, pancake time! "

With this he prepares to charge at the good guys, but trips over him self! However this is still a threat as he becomes a massive blowing boll of pain rolling right for the group! Ezan at once flash steps to avoid it, and Shadow and the others quickly make a dash away from the bloated monster! Ezan sees his bloated enemy crash in to the wall and says," Tsc, such pathetic attacks, do they think I can be beaten with such measures? Huh?"

He turns around to see Meta-Knight once again in front of him, with a cursed seal crystal in his hand! He then emits a cold,"Don't worry Enji scum, I have a much more fitting death for you! I know your profile, I will not dare show mercy to you. No, rather ill crush you with my full power from the start!"

With that he at once infuses the blood red crystal in to his forehead and at once the effects take place. Seconds later he has a dark aura enshroud him and the symbol of the god of darkness forms on his for head! His sword also glowing red with power, he points it at Ezan and says," Now, only one of us will leave here alive!"

With this the villain from the world of Pop-star makes the first move by spinning around real fast and unleashing his powered up Mach Tornado attack!

Ezan just manages to dodge as the masked opponent barrels right up to him, and tears a hole through a wall instead!

At once Meta Knight turns around and heads for Ezan once more, but Ezan manages to flash step and avoid another tornado slash to the gut! After dodging a few more strikes Meta Knight goes out of his Mach Tornado attack and says," Yes, you are indeed a worthy opponent. However, you can not stand against me. I have mastered the powers of the dark side, and no longer do I have to worry about succumbing to the negative effects of the crystal."

Ezan then charges at his opponent and dryly counters with,"" Good for you. Now you only have one possible way of being defeated today!"

Ezan warps behind Meta Knight and prepares to hit him form the back. However the foe's speed is great indeed and blocks the blade with his own!

The two then parry each others strikes with such speed that it makes the fight Meta Knight and Marth had in Super Smash Brothers Brawl's adventure mode look like a warm up! After dashing around the two collide with powerful blows and try to overpower each other! As there swords are locked Ezan says,"

Well, I give you credit for lasting so long. I remember hearing your profile Meta-Knight. You said to have had honor and pride. But what kind of pride would lead to you serving an empire of murderous demons?

"Meta Knight then says," You foolish Enji can never understand! I server the true ruler of this dimension. A being who will bring order to this disgusting universe. Such fools have played along for far too long, but now its time for all unworthy ones to stop dirtying the worlds with there unworthy lives! I will help restore the one true ruler to his rightful place! "

Ezan quickly reacts with a annoyed," Tsc, I see you're another man who's gotten insane desires. No matter because I will destroy all like you who disturb the peace!"

Hearing this Meta Knight back steps and jumps in to the air before saying,"You idiotic warriors of light just can't seem to grasp the inevitable truth! You're the ones who stand in the way of peace! As long as you defend an infected cosmos there will never be a end to the broken process. Taste the power that will bring that process to a blazing end! "With that Meta Knight then has his aura increases again before he spins around quickly, and unleashes a barrage of energy sword waves!

Ezan struggles to defect them all, and as he just manages to block all the attacks, Meta-Knight wraps him self with his cape, and uses his dimensional cape skill to warp right behind Ezan and strike right for the sliver haired warriors heart!

Ezan is fast enough to avoid being hit in the chest, but is still hit in the leg!

As he suppresses the urge to yell in pain he sees Meta Knight taunt him with a vicious," Ha, its hopeless Enji. Even an elite like you can not compare to my skills. It's pointless to defy us, with my speed the next blow will be your last!"

Ezan just has his blade glow and says, " You should not flaunt your speed when it is only average. Such weakness will not be forgiven, Delta Ray Slash!"

With that in a flash Ezan stops fooling around and warps in front of Meta-Knight before unleashing a lighting fast triangle combo! His target is hit dead on, and Meta-Knight finds himself in a lot of pain! As part of his mask is sliced away he glares at Ezan as he recovers and says," You, you were not using your full power till now?

Ezan just stares back with a emotionless face and answers with a cold,"Of course, and I still am not at full power. After all there is no need to waste power on an opponent unworthy of it."

This really gets at Meta-Knight and he growls out a indigent." You dare mock me? I will not forgive such a careless insult even from you Kaiba! Prepare to die, taste my true power! Galaxia Darkness!"

With this a large amount of energy swarms around the short villain's blade, and he charges at Ezan preparing to unleash a modified version of his Final Smash from Brawl at him! However Ezan just charges up his own energy and says, " Don't try and defy the natural order. Getting upset about being weak will not help you! Chidori Burst!"

With this Ezan has the Soul Eater has lighting empower it and he meets Meta Knight head on! The two powers collide with a powerful shock wave and both fighters struggle to over power each other! However, to the foe of Kirby's' horror, he finds his attack being pressed back by Ezan!

Sure enough, the Enji soon slashes through the attack completely and Meta Knight just manages to avoid being slashed through him self!

In shock he says," Impossible! My best and most powerful attack, beaten with such ease?"

Ezan lands back down and says," You have only your self to blame for putting such faith on false power. But I have no time or patience for mercy. All who is a threat must be eliminated."

Meta-Knight's stance dose not change but he angrily says," Don't think you can so easily defeat me! I am not through yet, and I will make you regret acting so bold you, what the? "

All of a sudden the two hear a laugh and an echoing voice says,"Commander Meta Knight, let me kill him. He has a debut to repay me!"

Ezan then gets on his guard and says," Where did that voice come from? What the, what the!"

Ezan hears the floor around him act oddly, and all of a sudden a large metal spike erupts!

Ezan avoids it, but sees it was more then just another trap as it begins to take shape! Ezan soon sees the metal take shape, and like how that T-1000 transformed in Terminator 2 the liquid metal soon takes the shape of Metal Sonic Res Nova! Once fully solid the deadly robot locks its red eyes at Ezan and says," Ah, you're even faster then before, just as the data predicated! Remember me Ezan Kaiba? It's been over a year but I have not forgotten your face. "

Ezan thinks for a moment and says,"I vaguely remember last time I was here slashing in half an annoying metal robot."

Metal Sonic has his spikes on his head enlarge before darkly retorting with," Ah, yes you did manage to make me look quite pathetic Enji. However at the time I was not aware of the power you Enji Knights possessed. But, I assure you I have verified that lack of knowledge. Its time for my revenge on both Sonic and you Enji! Yes, since my defeat I downloaded your combat data, if you think I will be so easy to defeat this time you will only find out how wrong you are after you are already dead!

"Ezan just powers up his magic aura once more and emits a flat," I have little patience for the grudges of idiots. Even if you have become as strong as you have said, you still are just a waste of time.

Metal Sonic then responds with a murderous," Well, it's good to see we both don't want to waste time, so I'll just cut right to the point, die!"

With that Metal Sonic vanishes so fast Ezan can barely see him move! An instant later Ezan barely manages to catch Metal Sonic high in the air aiming to give him a mean metal punch! Ezan just manages to avoid it as his foe hits the ground, with such force the ground around him shatters!

As Metal Sonic stands back up it says," Next time I won't miss Ezan Kaiba. I have been rebuilt with the most powerful materials and technology throughout the cosmos! And to top it off I have a much better power supply. What do you think?"

With this Metal Sonic dares to taunt Ezan and from his chest comes out a advanced curse seal Necrocalcous crystal! As it glows with evil power Ezan says, " Ah, so even robots can't help but try and use the powers of darkness. Like Meta Knight before you just having the dark side to power you won't change things. Now, be gone. Light Divider! "

Ezan then gathers his energy and fires a purple energy beam attack at his foe! However the robotic villain just laughs before his chest glows and he boasts out," The power of an advanced stage crystal is far greater then a standard one you worthless Enji! However lesser beings can't handle the power and too much use of it could destroy them. But a superior being like me has no problems handling such power. See for yourself!"

With this as the energy beam heads for him Metal Sonic curls up to perform his own twisted version of the Sonic spin-dash. As his spikes move like a chainsaw the energy of the dark power source surrounds him, and he begins glowing with red energy! He then bursts through the energy beam like a blazing destructo disc from DBZ, and slices right through it!

Ezan is caught off guard by how easily Metal Sonic Res Nova brakes through his attack and just manages to avoid being cut in to, and even then his face gets cut! Metal Sonic dose not even break out of his attack and continues to spin in mid air before saying," Oh, did I cut your pretty face? You should have just stopped struggling and die with dignity!"

Ezan then activates his Sharingan eyes and says,"I admit you are a far stronger threat this time around. However I will not lose to your kind. I still have to help Shadow and the others destroy this battle station."

Metal Sonic responds with a mocking," Try as much as you like. But I will destroy you, Sonic, Shadow and whoever else dares to challenge me! "

With that he dives to attack Ezan once more and the two dart all over the area as it gets torn apart by the power!

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ezan continues to out maneuver his vengeful foe all this time Team Shadow and the Chaotix have their hands full with the way over weight Brunlis! While the yellow bio warrior is not to bright or vicious. Shadow and co are just having trouble getting any damage through the massive fat of Brunlis that acts as a kind of barrier! At the moment Shadow is attacking his target with his long time used homing attack, and Victor is helping him with a powerful kick. However even both at once the attacks just leave the two caught in his belly! The enemy laughs before he then says," You guys look tasty! However, your still to raw, ill have to cook you first!"

Shadow's group then get a nasty shock unleashed as there fat enemy's entire body ignites on fire! Shadow and co are burned before the bio weapon blows them back in to the wall!

They are hit fast enough that the flames on there bodies are put out but Shadow then growls out a irate," Grr, how can such a clown be taking so long to take down? If only I could get through that blubber of his we will see how much longer he can be so jolly."

The large figure grins gleefully and says, " You sure have been working up my hunger you pipsqueaks! Who wants to be the appetizer eh? How about you mister frown? You have the colors of dark chocolate, you must be mine! Time to, hey, what tickles?"

The large one feels something and turns around, to see Omega blasting him with bullets and missiles! However, even when Espio helps out by throwing some shurikens no matter what is thrown at him they all bounce of the blubber of the beast! He then slaps his own belly and says," Don't you stupid morsels get it? You can't hurt me! Anything you throw will just bounce of me! However, I am sure you can have a much better effect, as my dinner! "

Shadow then lands besides his comrades and says," Blast it, is the only way to hurt this guy from the inside? That might be tricky to pull off. Sigh; as much as I hate to admit it I wonder what is taking Ezan so long. His magic could help crack this blob open. Huh, oh speak of the devil."

Shadow says that because he sees Ezan land to his side. The Enji just looks at his fellow freedom fighters and says, " You might want to move, now!"

Shadow does not even have time to ask what Ezan means when he sees Metal Sonic still in his revved up spin dash attack dashing to them! Shadow, Omega and Victor all fallow Ezan 's lead as he dashes to the side right as Metal Sonic yells out,"

Its useless, sooner or later you will slip up Enji! And then your head is mine!"

To bad for him he can't change directions well in full speed and he heads right for a nervous Blunlis! Seeing Metal Sonic head for him he panics and says," What the? You don't look tasty! No, stand back! GUH!"

Metal Sonic either can't change now or he does not care and slashes right in to the chest of his supposed comrade! Annoyed at his path being obstructed he says," Worthless garbage, you're useless. GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

With this Metal Sonic Res Nova unleashes more of his dark power, and continues through the lesser creation. At first he seems to be caught in the blubber and stretches Blurnlis 's stomach to its max! However then everyone sees the overweight minion has found its limit the hard way, and Metal Sonic bursts through the other side of the hech men's chest!

As Blurnlis deflects across the room before blowing up Metal Sonic lands on the ground with a thud and says," Bah, I fail to see the logic behind the doctor creating such laughable creations when he all ready has the ultimate destroyed serving him. Ah, Shadow you are here to. Good, all I need is Sonic and I can finish of all who have humiliated me in the span of a day!"

Shadow sees Metal Sonic and produces a disgusted sneer that's fallowed up with," Metal Sonic, I see someone has been upgraded. Great, just another side show."

Metal Sonic ascends to the air and hovers while saying," Oh I am more than a side show for you all Shadow. I am your finale! It's laughable to think you have hopes of defeating me with such alleys as that pathetic out of date robot! "

Omega takes offense to this and says," Metal Sonic, seems to have gone a massive upgrade. All of his capabilities have been highly upgraded. His destruction is of highest priory."

Ezan then says," Don't worry; I am in the middle of that."

Metal Sonic retorts with a hateful," You Enji and your pride, it will be you're down fall!"

With that Metal Sonic extends his hand spikes Wolverine style and as they glow with power he dashes at Ezan! However Ezan then greets him and the two resume their fight. They attack each other with blows of such speed that the group can barely fallow them! Espio is amazed at this and says," Theses Enji are truly exceptional to move at such a level. I doubt even Sonic or you can move this fast Shadow!"

Shadow sees Ezan dodge Metal Sonic's latest blow as it slices a large conductor in half and he says," Hump, maybe. Bah, but I am not going to let Ezan make me look like a weakling."

He then sees Metal Sonic try to end the stalemate by firing a barrage of energy blasts from his palms. But Ezan is still too fast to be hit and zigzags to avoid the blasts as they tear apart the room. He then begins charging up power himself and says,"

This has gone on too long, and now it ends Metal Sonic Res Nova! Chidori Burst!"

He then charges at Metal Sonic with his powered up sword, and sprints to deliver a slash right up close! However Metal Sonic blocks it with his own hand extended blade! He then takes pleasure in shocking Ezan as he over powers the warrior of lights attack with one hand! He then points his other hand right at Ezan and says," Ha, even lighting attacks won't short me out. Face it; the tables have turned out of your favor Ezan. Deal with the results if you can!"

He then fires a powerful energy blast from his free palm to blast Ezan through another wall! As the others see an explosion brake out Metal Sonic at once fly's higher in to the air and at once begins charging up an even larger energy blast! As it grows larger and larger he says," If it's one thing I learned from you Enji, it's to give your opponent not chance to recover! Time to fade out of this life! So, meet your end!"

Metal Sonic then fires his blast, but Shadow dashes forward in to the air and say," I don't think so; I won't forgive you for ignoring me! Chaos Blast!

"With this he fires his own red blast at the even redder blast, and manages to save Ezan by causing both blasts to head of course! As they explode and Shadow's alleys come to his side Metal Sonic locks on to all of them and lands on the ground again before saying," If you truly want to die first then fine! I'll make short work of you pests!"

Victor then gets mad and says," Your just as annoying as you were on Carnival island you metal punk! Ill shut you up myself!"

Metal Sonic eyes glow as he says," Oh that's right, you annoying freaks and Knuckles also caught me off guard way back then. Find more payback to give out!

"With this he at once flashes in front of Victor and uppercuts him in the chest so far he goes flying right in to the high ceiling! Charmy Rouge and Espio all are about to attack but he swiftly kicks them all back with one blow!

Shadow and Omega then come in next and Shadow goes for a side kick while Omega goes for a dashing punch. However the metallic foe easily catches his fellow robots punch and jumps in to the air with Omega to throw him hard in to Shadow! Seeing them go sprawling back he laughs and says,"

Ha! You are all nothing but amusement to me now! AH, I can't wait till Sonic himself shows up! It will be most amusing of all too at last blast that cocky grin of his face! Oh well, till he gets here I will play with you for a while!"

With that he continues to beat down the group. In the distance Meta Knight has been watching and he says," Hump, it seems the doctor's work on this Metal Sonic was not for nothing, if he can finish the job that is. He really should hurry up and finish of Ezan first though. Theses Enji have a nasty tendency to pop back up from the dead with even more power! Huh, oh great this is just what I was talking about!

* * *

What the masked one means is he sees that were Metal Sonic blasted Ezan the warrior has at last emerged from the rubble of the wall. He is definitely hurt from the attack though and grabs his wounded shoulder. As he sees Metal Sonic continue to move too fast for even Shadow to hit and beat the group around he gets mad and says," Damn, a mere robot flunky should not be giving me such problems. This is unacceptable! I will crush him and them, AH! My head, this pain, this feeling! Not again!"

He then holds his head and hears a deep laugh from inside his mind as the voice of Sephiroth says,"

Tsc, your getting sloppy. Perhaps I should take over? After all I would hate to have my host body be killed before I can manifest it."

Ezan then says," You, so you are real. Stop meddling with my affairs! AH!"

Sephiroth then responds with a icy," I cannot allow that puppet. Until the day I can truly take over I will not let you cut short my reunion with Cloud and the reborn Cetra. Come now, you are in no passion to defy me. Let me show you what true power is!

"As Ezan feels the pain increase he says," Shut up. I am all ready the best warrior of the Enji. I don't need you to, AH! "

With that Sephiroth at last overcomes Ezan and a burst of energy surrounds him, as a single black angel wing begins to materialize out of his back! Meanwhile Metal Sonic is still giving Shadow and co a pounding. At the moment Shadow charges again but Metal Sonic warps around him and elbows him in to the ground. Shadow painfully gets back up and says," Blast it, I won't lose to this faker!"

Metal Sonic has his arm turn in to a energy Gatling gun and he points it at Shadow before saying," Oh please. I am the only TRUE Sonic. You're the faker! Now, time you be terminated! Huh, this power level. Ah, so Ezan Kaiba still has some fight left in him."

Metal Sonic then at once turns to aim at Ezan, but even he is shocked when a massive volt of magical energy blows the rubble away! Everyone then sees a pillar of fire emerge, with what they think is Ezan walking out of it. However no one knows that Sephiroth has taken control of the Enji Knight's mind and body once more! Metal Sonic then says," Ah, you have a flair for dramatic reentries I see. But, that will do you no good. Bluffs are useless against me! "

The " One Winged Angle" just stares at Metal Sonic as he puts away Ezan 's Soul Eater back in is sheath before putting his left hand in the air, and summoning his Masamune sword out of thin air!

He then calmly says," Ah, this is more fitting. Now, shawl we resume? All chances of your victory have now slipped away from your grasp robot."

Metal Sonic extends his hand blades again and have them glow with energy before saying," Ha, no matter how you change your tone your still going to die! Let's end this!"

With this Metal Sonic charges at Ezan/Sephiroth and delivers a powerful thrust, which is dodged merely by the warrior moving his head!

Metal Sonic then attacks with his other hand blade to the ground below them. They are currently fighting over a bridge extension of the area, and that slash slices the whole platform that Ezan was standing on! Ezan just sees the bridge fall and Metal Sonic laughs and says," How foolish, you do realize that path leads to the core of the Death Egg do you? Hope you enjoying being burned to a crisp you fool!"

Ezan just responds with a fierce," You're the foolish one, to think such a thing can threaten me.

"With that he has his black wing fully emerge from his back and fly's back to a platform above Metal Sonic! Having no idea how Ezan did that he says," What, that's not in the data. When did you learn such a trick? Just what are you ? You don't seem human."

Ezan then grins and says," You're not privileged to know just what I am. But I will tell you this before you die, I am the chosen one! "

With that he unleashes a wave of power that nearly blows Metal Sonic Res Nova back! At once Ezan then goes on the assault, with such a fast blow so fast not even Metal Sonic can move in time, and his shoulder armor his cleaved right through! Ezan then presses on his assault with his new sword before Metal Sonic can retaliate, and now his foe is the one on the defensive! Each blow from Ezan is so forceful that his slash slices through more of the extension bridge they are fighting on! Ezan 's renewed apparent strength impresses the group and Rough says," Wow, Ezan is fighting so well that hunk of junk can barely keep his head on! Now why did that boy just not do this in the first place and make us go through all this hassle? "

Shadow notices something is not right and says," Hump, something is not right. Ezan is acting different than before. It's more than just him getting serious. His whole behavior seems different. And what is the deal with the wing and new sword?

Espio then says," Your right Shadow, I feel, a shadowy presence from within Ezan. We should be on guard."

They then all see a frustrated Metal Sonic fly in to the air and then fire a barrage of energy blasts from his hands.

However Ezan easily defects every blast, and then fires one of his own in the form of a powerful sword beam attack! The blast hits Metal Sonic dead in the chest, and his chest armor is damaged. Clutching it he says," Blasted Ezan! I won't let you make a fool out of me twice! I will destroy you and every other ally of Sonic before I kill him myself!"

To his shock he then hears Sonic say," Hey you badly made wanta be of me! If you want to settling things then do it to my face!"

Metal Sonic and everyone else turn to the left and see the real Sonic standing on the platform to the left! Metal Sonic sees his long time foe and says," Sonic? When did you get here? Bah, no this is good. Now I can end your miserable life right here and now!"

As Sonic 's pals run up to his side he says," Well, it's not hard to get here when I could hear such a racket from the other side of the Death Egg! So, you just don't know how to give up do you Metal Sonic? Oh well, but no matter how badly you want revenge I am never going to lose to you!"

Metal Sonic then charges at him while saying," Guess again! I have been rebuilt stronger then I have ever been! And now I will shatter you in to fragments! You are no longer any match for me! "

As he madly charges to strike Sonic, he forgets something, Ben jumping out of the side with his Star Sword all ready drawn! The owner of the Star Sword wastes no time and swiftly says," Good thing he is not alone then! You're not hurting anyone freak! Shinning Flare Slash!"

Not expecting Ben at all Metal Sonic just barely has time to turn in mid charge to see the Enji coming at him with his blade glowing with energy! Ben's attack is so fast Metal Sonic cannot fully dodge in time and blocks with his arm, only to wind up having his right arm being sliced right of from Ben's attack!

As Ben lands Sonic gives Ben a thumps up and says," Nice timing Ben! Looks like your little strategy worked! Times like this that I'll admit a little planning can work wonders. Oh hey Shadow! Looks like you guys seen better! "

Shadow angrily looks at Sonic and says ," Maybe because I had to do the dirty work again while you were fooling around! Never mind. Don't take Metal Sonic lightly; he has some serious power at his disposable."

Ezan or more like Sephiroth sees Ben turn to face his foe and thinks," _Ah, how ironic that Cloud's precious apprentice happens to be here. How fun it would be to end the day with his death. Then again, I can't afford to reveal my presence till I regained full power. Oh well, I'll take it as it goes_."

As he walks slowly up to the others Metal Sonic sees his chopped of arm and glares at Ben before saying,"Another Enji? I don't remember you."

Ben points his celestial blade at the robot and says," Well remember this then! I am Ben Auro, the warrior chosen by the Star Sword to save the universe from the ultimate darkness! And that means I will eliminate all who case injustice! "

Metal Sonic then unleashes a bitter," Bah, for a hero you sure like to fight dirty."

Ben just powers up and says, " I am not playing games. The fastest way to end the suffering is the best way. Just from hearing you talk on the way here I can tell your nothing more than a robotic monster that enjoys causing harm to others! I will not allow you to exists any longer!"

Metal Sonic charges up for another energy blast and says," Arrogant Enji, you cannot defeat me! I will, GUH!"

Out of no ware Ezan warps in front of Metal Sonic and fires a powerful thunder magic spell right at his foe while saying," How dare you forget about me. That will be your last mistake."

Metal Sonic just manages to avoid it using all his thrusters power. He then fly's higher in to the air and says," Damn you Enji, I will kill you all! He then slashes a crane holding spare missiles and directs them to land on the others! But Sliver jumps up and uses his psychic powers to catch them in mid air and says,"

No matter how desperate you get Metal Sonic you're not going to win!"

He then redirects the missiles at Metal Sonic, and they all blow up in the robots face! Metal Sonic set up a barrier around him however and looks at Sliver while saying," Another hedgehog, with psychic powers? Where did he come from?"

Sliver then says," I am Sliver the Hedgehog and I am from the future!"

Metal Sonic angrily punches the wall and saying," They just keep popping out from no were! Grr, the situation seems to have changed."

Sonic then jabs his finger at the robotic doppelganger before saying," Give it up Metal Sonic you can't win!"

Metal Sonic sees everyone surrounding him and says," Yes, at this current state. I miscalculated some of the factors. Still, all I have to do is activate my back up plan. Yes, just have to go to that sooner than planed!"

Ben then charges at him while saying," You're not escaping, this ends now!"

Metal Sonic then presses himself back to the wall and says,"I'll be back to finish you of Sonic, just need to gather some proper tools first!"

With that Metal Sonic turns to liquid metal again and becomes part of the wall before disappearing entirely! "

Meta-Knight sees this and says," Don't run away now you fool! Worthless metal dog. Never mind, this is only the intermission of your doom Enji Knights!"

With this Meta Knight wraps him self within his cape and warps away before he can be attacked. Ben sees that is pointless and lands down saying," He seems full of tricks, but next time I will be ready. Looks like you guys went through a lot thanks to him.

Sorry for the delay guys, that Egg man has lots of stuff to throw around. Looks like you did not do to bad though eh Ezan? Huh, hey what is with the wing?"

Seeing Ezan acting so differently catches him of guard, but knowing it is better for him to play along for now Sephiroth just looks at Ben and saying,"It's nothing, I just had to use more power than I thought against that annoying creature."

Ben then says," Oh right, I remember you pulled of this when I made you mad during are match. Heh, guess I am not the only one who's bad side is something that my opponents don't want to see if they know what's good for them. Still, next time I'll show you who is truly the best Enji when we have are little rematch."

The sliver haired figure just turns his back and says," Continue to fantasize if you wish, but that is all it is.

"Before Ben can make another remark Shadow then says,"So, now that we are finally free of angry pests we can resume the plan. I trust you managed to not lose your Chaos Emeralds Sonic?"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all take out Chaos Emeralds and Sonic says," Give me more credit than that Shadow! All right! Now it's time to shut down another rotten egg! Hey, hold on, when did you guys add the Chaoitx to your team? "

As Shadow looks annoyed at the three "detectives" as Victor walks up to Sonic and says," To put it simple we are looking for Mighty. Err, I admit I should have thought of how to deal with the improved security a little more. "

Knuckles remembers his former teammate and says," Mighty, you really think he is hear? I thought he had vanished!"

Espio then says,"We did for a while, but now we are nearly without a doubt certain he was captured by Egg Man at some point and is now here. Even if he has all ready been robotized we can't let are ally be lost! We may not be as good as fighters as you but we can still help."

Victor then says," That's right, I may not look like it but I am a top class hacker! I just might be able to throw a wrench in the old eggs plans!

Ben then says,"Well, normally I don't like surprises, especially lately. However, I can understand the desire to help a friend. All right, just stay away from the fighting and I guess it will be ok. Hey, maybe this Mighty is in one of those things. Just what are they anyway?"

Ben points to the whole in the wall Metal Sonic Res Nova made and sees a lot of odd cylinders lined up like a production line up! He does not know it but these are Robotnik's Prison Eggs, the machines he has used to trap his captives since the first Sonic games! Sonic looks at them and says,

" Well well, seems like he still likes to capture poor animals to do his bidding after all these years! He never learns, oh well just a quick hop and we have more people saved. Here we go, what the!?"

As Sonic jumps on one of the yellow tops to deactivate it he expects the animals to pop out of it, however instead as it opens, he hears moaning, and sees what looks like trapped humans! He then says," What the? That's not normal, even for Egg man!

"Shadow sees that they are trapped to the object like cloths glued to hangers and he says," Just what are these things? They look like humans, and yet they are not!"

"Sephiroth" stares at them, and says," I think from the type of energy, they are what are left of humans. We are staring at their souls. "

Ben is shocked at this and says," What the, souls? Are you sure Ezan?

A disgusted Rough says," I think I finally found a jewel I don't want. "

Ezan 's answer is," I am not positive. However, this energy feels like it. The World Devastators absorb everything in their path correct? While matter might be turned in to more machines, it seems they also harvest humans in to this type of state."

Sliver is horrified and says," Just why would Egg man do this? This is madness even for him! "

Ben then thinks and says," Of course, he must be under orders to do this, to hasten the revival of Chaos Zannacross Necron! All of this death, just to revive someone. I will not forgive him no matter what! I'll blow them all up now! "

He prepares to charge up for a Shinryukenha but he is shocked to see Ezan point his Masamune in front of him and he says,"Hold it, don't be so hasty. It is entirely possible that disposing them in such a manner could cause there spirits to suffer for the rest of time."

Ben then says," So, what do we do then?"

Victor then says," Leave it to me! We will work on trying to set this right to. Hay, maybe we can even turn them back in to humans!"

Tails then adds a energetic," I know you can do it guys! We will take down Egg man to divert his attention him! Now, where is he hiding all ready? Blaze taps his shoulder and points to a sigh on the wall that reads pathway to central elevator and she says," I think we just might have found are answer.

"Ezan then says," All of you go along. I will guard theses three to insure they can set out to do their task without interruption while you destroy the primary target.

" Ben then says," You really are going to pass on the major fighting? That does not sound like you very much Ezan.

" His fellow Enji flicks his hair back and says," What is the matter, you can't reach victory without me helping? "

Ben says," You wish! Find , I'll just take all the glory for today then. Ha, don't worry I won't let any one get away today. Ready Sonic?"

The speedy hero is all ready preparing to blast of as responds with a eager," You bet. This has gone way to far, it's time to end this Egg man. Be careful guys! All right let's go!"

With that Ben, Sonic and the others run in to the hall way that leads to the central elevator of the Death Egg. The three Chaotix members wave them of and Victor says," Kick him once for me guys! All right let's do this. This might take a bit but just be a little patience if you can mister Enji.

"Ezan just looks at the elevator move upwards and says," Oh don't worry, I have lots of patience."

As he sees the trio move of he stares at the souls in the device and thinks to himself," _This is perfect. While it might not be entirely like how it works on my own world. But I see the process is not too far off from the way Mako energy and Mako reactors work._

_Yes, all of this energy just waiting to be of use to me will most definitely speed up the process. I just might be able to at last fully regain my true form and dispose of this boy's presence for good! Go ahead Ben Auro, fight as hard as you like. But in the end no matter what happens, I will emerge today's victor!"_

* * *

The spirit of the former First Class Soldier watches the three Chaotix members look for the rooms central computer. But meanwhile, after waiting a few minutes Ben's group at last hears the elevator stop, however no doors open! Instead the walls slowly slide down and Ben carefully says," Be ready everyone, anything could happen. "

Sonic and Shadow nod as they see a large black dome around them. Not know for his patience Sonic cups his hands and yells out real loud with," Hey Egg man! Unless you plan on giving up nicely just show yourself!"

He then hears a familiar laugh and he hears Robotnik say," Mwa ha ha ha! Your late Sonic! I guess this Death Egg is bigger than the last one! "

Ben then says," No use hiding in darkness, no matter what you try your plans are going to come crashing down. "

Egg man's voice says," Ah, the Enji is still I see. I expected as much. Very well, if you want to see the creation of my glorious Robotnik land reach its climax just take a seat! Here, let me fix your places Hahaha!"

Sliver then tenses up before saying," Something is not right, it must be a tar, AH! "

At that moment everyone hears a noise, but before anyone can move metal vines break out of the ground and red waves brake out to paralyze everyone! Knuckles then says,"Darn, I can't move at all! Oh great, this is just like at Black doom 's base."

Everyone then hears a light go on, and Robotnik himself appears standing in a glass cube above everyone connected to the wall with computers around him. He then gasps out a eager," Oh yes, despite what you trouble makers think I learn from my mistakes. At one such lesson is before anything make sure you clowns don't have any chance of ruining my plans!"

Sonic then glares at his long time enemy before he yells out," Egg man! You have gone way to far this time! Having theses World Devastators cause havoc and destruction all across the world, this is too much even for you!"

The doctor is about to say something when all of a sudden another light comes on next to him and the voice of Egg Man Nega callously says," I just might happen to agree with you on that you blue vermin. Thankfully this plan has two genius behind it! "

With that another terminal appears parallel to Robotnik and everyone sees the grey haired Egg Man Nega laughing ! Blaze is especially shocked at this and says" Egg man Nega? So you crawled out of your hole to get your hands on the goods to huh? Such madness does have your name written all over it! "

Her long time foe chuckles and says,"Ah I see your temper is as fiery as ever my dear. However this is the last time you and I will ever chat, for your life is mine for the taking! I see you all had fun with my bio warriors. Tsc, I suppose I should have upgraded them just a tad more."

A confused Ben coughs a bit before saying,"What the, hold up. Who is Egg man Nega? Since when did this egg have an evil twin or brother or something?"

Sliver then says," Not a twin. Egg Man Nega is from the same dimension as Blaze.

Blaze then adds a bitter," Yes, and he is even more despicable then this worlds doctor.

Ben then looks keenly at Eggman Nega before his responds is," Sigh, this just keeps getting crazier and crazier. Bah, oh well, I'll just take both of you out! AH, have, to break out, first. "

Robotnik laughs and fallows that up with a victorious,"Sorry, but you're in a restricted moving zone! I can't afford to play nice any more, you will all have to die right now!"

Sonic quickly responds with," Eggman, are you truly this twisted? I mean I always knew you were a jerk. But now you're acting pure evil."

Robotnik scoffs and responds with a defensive," Bah, I am merely doing want ever it takes to further my goals! "

Shadow then reacts with a disgusted," Still, the Zannacross Empire seeks to destroy the universe. You really think they are going to let you join their supposed club that is going to rule the universe if they somehow pull it off? What makes you think they are going to keep their word and let you have a piece of the pie? I thought you were smart doctor.

"Robotnik gets mad and as he turns red he yells out,"Silence all of you! None of you have any idea just what kind of future such beings plan to create! You are defying the enviable destiny of darkness. No one can defy the ultimate power you fool."

Despite his situation Sonic grins widely and then says," What is wrong Egg man, you scared or something? It almost sounds like your just siding with this empire of the supreme god of darkness because you're scared of being killed! Well sorry Eggman. But if you are going to play things this way then I have no choice but to stop you no matter what! "

He gets the responds of, " You dare belittle me Sonic!? I fear nothing! I am just making the smartest most logical move, as I always have! Ha, and its time I end your meddling. You don't have a chance of stopping me this time Hedgehogs, not with the glorious power of the Zannacross Empire at my side. And just to make sure, I even have this as a safety net! "

With this both he and Nega takes out the last two Chaos Emeralds! Tails then says," As we thought, they have an Emerald each. If only, we could get out of this binding filed. "

Ben then tries to power up and seethes out a frustrated," Bah, no matter what these two madmen throw at me, I won't lose to them! It's my destiny to destroy evil, to save everyone. I won't let the likes of you kill me! "

Robotnik looks at Ben keenly and grasps his gloved fist tightly before he says," I am well aware of the power and skills you possess Ben Auro. I was at the scene when you and the others killed Xehamaru at his peak. However I even prepared this trap here to contain your level of magical energy! Face it, at last this is the end!"

Egg Man Nega then laughs and adds a condescending,"You really thought the likes of you could compare to are pure genius? Ha, all the more proof of how pathetic you all are!"

Ben then has veins form on his forehead as his rage boils up and he says," I am so, sick, of every one calling me pathetic! I'll teach you to, to disrespect me! "

Nega just keeps laughing as he responds with a mocking," Oh be quiet you stupid boy! Your just a foolish solder , your brute force means nothing to my intellect! "

His counterpart sees Ben's magic energy get even higher and remembering what he witnessed at the invasion he says," Enough Nega, don't raise his anger. Theses Enji Knights can explode with power when provoked, just finish them off now! "

Nega chuckles before he responds with a playful,"Bah, you worry too much my fellow Robotnik. There is nothing theses fools can do but die. However, if you are so afraid then why not, you're all boring me anyway! So long Sonic, Blaze, foolish Enji!"With that he presses a button, and beneath The area beneath them a large particle cannon emerges! As it begins to charge up to fire Robotnik says," Sonic, you and your pesky friends have long foiled my plans time and an again. But are history, and everything else ends here! Now once and for all be gone!"

With this both Egg men press the button and the massive energy blast fires right at them! However, Ben sees this and it makes him dig even deeper in to his power and he shouts out a resolved," No, I won't fail my friends! No matter what, no matter who tries to kill me, I won't let them! I won't die, you scum will be the ones to die! Now, taste my true power! UWAAAAN!"

With that Ben's magic energy explodes, and he shatters the containment field around him before charging at the particle blast instantly latter slashing it in half! Sonic and others are free as well and the speedy one wipes the sweet of his brow before saying," Whew, that was to close! Nice save again Ben!

"Shadow just says," Hump, I was about to do something like that , but thanks anyway."

Both mustache wearing bad guys are horrified at Ben's great escape and Nega says," No way, that should not have happened!"

Robotnik cringes before he lashes out with," This is why we should not have made him anger. Bah, now this is going to be messy."

Everyone gets ready to fight and Blaze says," It's over for you two! Your little domes are not going to save you from being caught!"

Robotnik then laughs and says," Oh please, this is not the end. Far from it, this is just the beginning! You seemed to have gotten past Metal Sonic Res Nova, but even his upgraded power is not the best we got! Behold the most powerful creation of mine, the testament to the Egg-man Empire, and the last sight you idiots will ever see!"

With that everyone hears a large rumbling and the ground begins to shake as the walls glow! Both Robotnik and Egg man Nega quickly dash away, with speed that's much more impressive then one would think there bodies could give them, till they jump in to seats in the back of there respective rooms.

Everyone then jumps back as the walls breaks apart, and the two doctors modules go upward. Ben then sees a gigantic robot emerge, in fact its so massive that it seems the two doctors are each standing in what is a eye of it! As the machine flies backwards they all see it has four large arms and powerful cannons on its shoulders! As it lands on the platform the roof of the Death Egg opens up so it's not broken and the heroes can see a thunderous sky in its place!

As the machine fully activates Robotnik says, "Meet the ultimate weapon, the Egg Devil! "

Sonic looks unimpressed and just says," So what, this is not the first time you thought your big robot was enough to stop me in my tracks! "

Nega responds with a gleeful," Maybe so, but this time its power source is a Advanced Curse Seal Crystal! And to top it of we still have the Chaos Emeralds! You and your pitiful band can do nothing against this awesome power! "

Ben then gets in to fighting stance and as his magic energy blows some of the tiles on the floor away he says, " Maybe, but this time you also have me on the team! No matter how powerful your machine is, we will not lose!"

Sonic then says,"That's for sure! All right guys, lets show theses two while evil always loses! We will have you beaten before that burning ship in the distance falls in to the ocean!

"Tails then looks at the burning ship in the distance and gets nervous before saying," Um, Sonic. That is not a burning ship, that seems to be an active ship using its power to boost on over here! And it seems fast! Huh, it looks like one of those mobile suits!"

Shadow then sees it to and says," Oh great, its that fanatical Zannacross commander in his special machine. Things just keep getting better and better. "

Much to Shadow 's annoyance he is correct in his hunch and everyone sees its none other then Commander Margulis in the Proto Omega! It shifts from speed mode to fight mode right next to the Egg Devil and Ben says," Good grief, my luck seems to be acting normally . "

Margulis then says through the com line a impatient, "Robotnik, I see you have not neutralized the Enji and there vermin pests yet."

Robotnik then responds with a political," Ah commander how good of you to show up at this time. I was just about to deal with that detail, and now you have a front row seat!"

Ben then says," No matter what the odds are, I am not going to lose! "

The Proto Omega then locks on in to Ben and says," Ben Auro, the heretic who dared to destroy Lord Xehamaru! I knew it was the best plan to follow the trial of Ezan Kaiba. But now I will eradicate two of the biggest thorns to the new era at once!"

Ben just sighs before he casually says," Another guy who wants me dead huh? You will not be forgiven for all of those that you killed!"

Margulis just laughs and retorts with a smug," Oh please, there is no point protecting such unworthy filthy beings! The lambs here that do nothing but live sinful lives will at last have something meaningful. Darth Damonus sent the World Devastators here to harvest this worlds souls, and transfer them to are master to fasten his return!"

Ben's face explodes with outrage before he grinds out ," So that's what those things were! Damn you, I will destroy your entire empire if I have to!"

Sonic then nods before he adds ," Is this what you have sunk to Eggman, trying to kill the entire world?"

Robotnik just responds with a flat," I will do what it takes to bring about the new era . Nothing can stop it, not the Enji Knights, and not you Sonic!"

Ben then says," All right, its time to end this. Even if it's a tag team of evil robots I will prove once more the power of the Star Sword once more! "

Both the Proto Omega and the Egg Devil begin to have there weapon load and the scar faced fleet commander says," Even your powers can't compare to this supreme weapon given by his eminence. Enough, this world dies now!"

Well, it seems that Ben and co are in a major jam! Can are hero's manage to endure the tag team of the Proto Omega and the Egg Devil! And even so, Metal Sonic is still hiding, most likely up to something.

And to top it of unsuspecting to the others Sephiroth has taken control of Ezan 's mind once more, and if things go his way the Chaotix will be the first to witness the true return of Sephiroth! Will this day end for Ben and Ezan in victory, or doomsday?

Find out in are next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time are heroes struggle to fight against the duo of deadly machines. However they get a break when Ben once more unleashes his Bankai powers, and attacks with such force that he is able to retrieve the Chaos EMrals the doctors have, and thus allow Sonic, Shadow, Sliver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails to all turn in to there super forms! With this the battle begins to change in to the good guys favor, until Metal Sonic returns with a shocking sperise!

It seems Egg man Nega had brought the counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds with him as a ace in the whole. However Metal Sonic Res Nova found them first, and fuses with them!

The enormous power combined with his own advanced curse seal crystal gives him overwhelming power, such power that he forcefully combine's him self with both the Proto Omega and the Egg Devil, and transforms in to a form that makes his final form in Sonic Heros seem like nothing, the Metal Emperor Metempsychosis!

Having become so powerful even Ben and Super Sonic 's attacks don't faze him has the good guys entered the doomsday zone? And what roles will both Ezan/Sephiroth, and the arrival of Kira take?

Only way to find out is to wait for **_Chapter 80: Live and Learn, Eclipsing the Metal Madness! _**Coming soon!

Authors notes.

Just to clear some things up, the bio monster trio were suppose to be parody's of the three minions of Dr Willow, the main bad guy from the second Dragon Ball Z movie the Worlds Strongest. This chapter was sort of a parody to that movie, but only slightly. In any case hope that makes sense why I added them. Well, till next time.


	20. C 75: Eclipsing the Metal Madness!

_**Chapter 80: Live and Learn, Eclipsing the Metal Madness!**_

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben had finally broken into Dr. Robotnik's newest Death Egg, along with Sonic and pals just as it blasted off!

Once on board, they were met with a harsh welcome in the form of various robotic troops deployed by Dr Robotnik and two vile bio warriors created by his counterpart, Egg Man Nega. However, nothing the bad guys had could match the good guys resolve and power and they all found themselves falling apart in no time!

As Ben's group searched for the fastest way to the Death Egg's command deck, another group had warped on board; Shadow and Ezan's group!

It seems Shadow was successful in using Chaos Control to escape the blast of Proto Omega and warp directly on board the giant space weapon of destruction! Once on board, they encountered another party.

But despite Ezan's quick distinction, they were not enemies. In fact, they were Espio, Vector and Charmy of the Chaotix group! It seems that they infiltrated the Death Egg as well for the primary reason of tracking down their long lost pal Mighty the Armadillo, much to Shadow's annoyance! While both Shadow and Ezan were annoyed at the trio's presence, they both realized that telling them to leave would do little good so they were told to stick by the group.

It's a good thing they did, because not long after that they were soon attacked by Meta Knight and another massively overweight bio-warrior named Blobua! The dark knight from Dreamland was determined to kill Ben's primary rival to advance in the order of darkness. However, despite his gains in power, he was in for a rude awakening when Ezan nearly had him outmatched! However, just when it looked like Ezan was going to swiftly defeat the villain from planet Popstar, a new enemy appeared who was burning for a rematch with the super elite warrior!

Yes, the much upgraded and powered up Metal Sonic Res Nova still remembered how easily Ezan disposed of him back when he ambushed the group at Angel Island, and was quite ready to return the favor! To Ezan's shock, Metal Sonic was not bluffing about his new power. He attacked the Enji with such fury that he even killed his fellow baddie the hideous blob bio weapon with one miss aimed blow!

Even with Shadow and the others fighting too, Metal Sonic's speed and power seemed to be far more deadlier then ever, thanks to having an advanced curse seal empowering him with the dark side! However, when it seemed Ezan was being pressed against the ropes, the robotic Sonic faker found out about one of Ezan's dark secrets.

Not willing to accept defeat, the spirit of Sephiroth once again overrode Ezan's will and took over his mind and body! Metal Sonic thought nothing of it at first, until he was the one being outclassed! When Ben's group arrived, the evil machine knew when the tables had turned and slipped away. Now all together, Sonic and pals finally were ready to shut the Egg man's plans down, no matter what.

Only the Chaotix trio stayed behind to figure out a way to try and reverse the souls that were apparently devoured by the many World Devastators still wrecking havoc around Mobius and transferring the life force of the captured humans to the Death Egg, and surprisingly to Ben, Ezan agreed to guard them while they did!

However, Ben and the others were not aware it was not for the purpose that they thought it was. No, Sephiroth merely saw this as an opportunity to absorb a massive amount of energy and fully restore himself at last!

Ben and the other Enji still had no idea about the truth of the struggle for dominance for Ezan's body and left him not knowing just what possible danger Ben left to unfold! Ben had another foe to worry about, as he and Sonic and co confronted Dr Robotnik! While he and Nega tried to trap the heroes, Ben showed he was in no mood for games! Seeing what they were up against, the two madmen unleashed their massive and worst machine yet, the gigantic machine of destruction, the Egg Devil!

Sonic has dealt with many of the doctors giant robots before, and with Ben helping, this seemed like a walk in the park, that is until fleet commander Margulis arrived as well in the Proto Omega, more than happy to reduce the good guys and the entire planet to space dust!

It seems the stage is set for the battle that will decide the fate of the world. Can Ben and co pull it off? Or will factors like whether or not Sephiroth can fully revive himself, make it a done deal of despair? This showdown is going down now, so let's get started!

* * *

Before this battle gets started, we turn to a bunch of Titan's ships just entering out of Hyper space and speeding to the planet Mobius. And the fleet is being commanded by the Eternal Justice with none other than Kira on board! Right after his meeting with King Atem and the subcommittee, the Commandant of the Titan's Special forces went to the place of battle that he sent his current apprentices to, to ensure they did not fail.

At the moment, he is overseeing the current status of the battles raging on over Sonic's world, when one of the other higher ranked members of the Titans, the green haired Ribbions Almark goes up to him and says, "Commandant, we are approaching the Zannacross fleet's ships sensors in moments. Shall I give the order to release the mobile suits?"

Kira looks over to his subordinate and responds with a firm,"You may tell them to divert fire from the large battle station that is named the Death Egg, for now."

Ribbons responds with a sly, "Ah yes, Ezan Kaiba and Ben Auro's magic energy signals are around there. I suppose it would be wasteful to carelessly blast our own forces."

The Titan's Commander just presses a button and a hologram appears as he says, "No, not that. Those two are responsible for keeping themselves out of harm's way, no matter what the situation. I was referring to the apparent situation with the World Devastators. It seems that the readings are saying all of those machines are putting their systems in sync."

The other Titan raises his eyebrows before saying, "What do you think this means, sir?"

Kira replies with a callous , "I am not certain, but this could mean they are trying to make one ultimate strike. Well, it seems either this Doctor Robotnik or the Zannacross military commander supporting him is more clever than I first assumed. However, it changes little. In the end, they still will not have any chance of victory; not when I hold all the pieces in this game. And speaking of pieces, Ribbons, has Jamitov reported in?

The Titan with array glowing eyes responds with, "Yes, the docking procedure with the Psycho Gundam Mk II and Space Colony Ark have gone without any errors. The Veda network has helped smooth over the computer issues."

The leader grins and coolly remarks with,"How splendid that the patriot system is working as well as we expected. I detest errors. How thoughtful of Professor Gerald Robotnik. Even after it has been so many years since his passing from this realm, he still has created a weapon for us to use. And it will be most fitting to use it to shatter his own pathetic grandson. See that the preparations are complete Ribbons; I am going to the surface directly to make sure the battle is being properly led. You're dismissed."

The military man salutes Kira as he walks out of the command deck. As he sees more Salvation soldiers salute him on the way to his Strike Freedom Gundam, he thinks to himself, "_Well, Ben, time to see if you have finally come to grips with your fate. It would be most beneficial to you if you can, for my patience with your progress will not last forever. It is almost time for the true destiny of this cosmos to take shape. How you perform today just might decide what role you play in that destiny._"

* * *

He enters an elevator and goes down.

Speaking of going down, at the moment another thing is going down, another World Devastator! Back at the city of Station Square, while the Enji Knights are going through a tough time on the Death Egg, Ben's Digimon pal, Hiryuumon has been helping the Lylat and GUN military forces protect the city. We now turn to the dragon creature to see the enemy's large black machine of death sink into the sea.

Beside him is Sonic's pink hedgehog's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose, and the humanoid bunny, Cream the rabbit, along with her small blue Chao friends, Cheese and Chocola.

Amy is waving her personal Piko Piko hammer in happiness at seeing the Zannacross machine blow up, and as she nearly whacks Hiryuumon on the head she says, "Alright! That will teach a lesson to you creeps for trying to suck up this city! Whew, that was a close one though!"

Cream then picks up Cheese and says, "It was only thanks to Mister Hiryuumon here and those helpful Lylat soldiers that we were able to stop that scary machine, before it was too late!"

Amy then looks worried and adds a cheerful , "Oh no, I hope my poor Sonic did not get swallowed up by one of these things!"

Hiryuumon then smirks and responds with a confident, "Don't worry Amy, they say there is no machine Sonic can't smash, right? And besides, don't forget the boss is with him! Together they will shut down the bad guys plans, no matter what they throw at them! Why, I bet the boss is just about ready to wrap things up, since that Ezan is also fighting, it should be a piece of cake! Huh, what is that in the sky?"

The Digimon points to the distance, and he sees as the clouds clear up around the area the Death Egg is in sight! Amy remembers seeing it before, and says,"Oh great! That creepy doctor built another one of those battle stations with his face on it? He never learns! I wonder, could Sonic, Ben, and the others be on that thing?"

To the group's shock, a voice with an iron will says, "It is most likely so."

Everyone turns around, but they see it's no cause for alarm. The man who spoke is a military man on their side, in fact he is the commander of G.U.N himself! Not wasting time for introductions, he says,

"The Lylat forces were kind enough to lend us a tracker to the Enji Knights' magic energy. I just used that and we have both located Ben Auro and Ezan Kaiba on that Death Egg. Here, I am transferring the data onto that monitor over there."

He nods, and a soldier to the left then nods, before pressing a button. Moments later, the large monitor above the Train station that normally serves as a TV channel for the news, changes its setting to the settling transmission. The group then sees Ben and Sonic's group bracing for battle!

A gleeful Hiryuumon says, "Wow, I was spot on! Looks like it's time for the climax, as the boss always says. Ha, those jerks better have pretty big weapons up their sleeves, because otherwise, huh? Um, uh oh!"

What was happiness, soon turned to dread, as the Digital monster sees the screen pan out, and reveal both the four armed Egg Devil, and the mysterious Proto Omega hovering in the air around the heroes, looking ready to pounce! The G.U.N commander then says, "That weapon, it's the same machine that wiped out the entire fifth fleet! And it seems that Robotnik has a new toy as well. Damn them! With the combined power levels of those two, I am not sure if even Ben, Sonic, Shadow, and the others can defeat them!"

An angry dragon then sharply interjects with, "Of course the boss can win! We never let the bad guys win! However, it looks like he is in a tight spot. That's it, the Calvary is coming, boss! Time to pull out all the stops! Hiryuumon double digivole to!"

The Digimon glows and is covered in a sphere of light. Moments later, the sphere glows to a much larger size until it bursts out and the ultimate level form of Ben's Digimon partner emerges! He then finishes his statement, "Geno-Wyrmmon! Alright, let's do this!"

He then extends his wings and activates the two ion engines on his back, before beginning to take flight.

As he takes off, Amy says, "Oh, please make sure Sonic is okay! Oh yeah, and everyone else, but most of all, Sonic!"

The Digimon turns around and responds with, "Don't worry, miss Amy, you will be back to trying to slam Sonic with your hammer, while he runs away before you know it!"

This does not get the expected response from Amy that he was hoping for, and she gets mad, yelling, "Hey! Is that what Sonic thinks of our time together? He thinks of me as some angry hammer wielding psycho! What did he tell you!?"

As he sees Amy being to charge angrily at him, he says, "Um, oh nothing. Got to go! Err, wow she really is...huh? Oh nuts!"

Just as Geno Wyrmmon is about to return, he sees a light glow, from the Death Egg! What's more is that in the distance he sees more World Devastators from afar being to glow, and all have energy chains form out of their backs and head into the Death Egg! Geno-Wyrmmon then says,"What the heck is that all about? Oh well, just another reason to smash this egg! I'll be there in a bit, boss! Show them who they are messing with, in the meantime! Huh!? Hey, get out of my way!" The large metallic dragon sees some stubborn new flying type of Necrocalcous charge at him, and he gives them his greeting card!

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ben's friend slashes a path to his pal, the one in question has just begun his newest battle of the day! It's bad enough that the Egg Devil seems to have weapons fire from all over its body, but with the Proto Omega giving off its own unrelenting assault, the good guys can barely stay in one spot for a second, without being blasted!

This robotic tag team is definitely giving Ben and co a hard time, but the wielder of the Star Sword is not willing to give up anytime soon! At the moment, Ben has just dodged a large yellow beam of energy being fired from the odd looking face of Proto Omega, and finds himself with a volley of rockets heading his way! Ben fires a barrage of blue energy blasts to destroy them. However, the Egg Devil then fires another volley right away, before Ben can react! Luckily, Silver has Ben's back and grabs them with his psychic powers. He then slams them back into the gigantic robot. However, as they blow up, they have no effect at all! Ben then ushers a quick, "Thanks, Silver, that was a little too close."

Silver replies with a calm, "Don't worry about it; we have bigger problems to worry about."

From within his cockpit in his part of the machine, Eggman Nega laughs and says, "Muahahah! Have your peanut-sized brains come to realize that you're totally outclassed? No pitiful attack you can muster can even scratch a dent in this machine!"

This gets Knuckles to raise his fist and he yells, "You can brag all you want, but you're just setting yourself up for an even bigger fall!"

Blaze follows up with a driven, "Eggman Nega, it's time I put a stop to your selfish desires for good!"

Sonic then jumps in front of the two and says, "The same goes for you, Eggman, number one! No matter how much you arm your machines with, you can't win! Want to know why? Because, like always, we are working together for all that's good! No way are you going to be allowed to win!"

Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles all charge at the Egg Devil, only for it to respond by flinging its upper right hand at them, and then firing a large red energy blast from it! Thankfully, all of the trio have good reflexes and dodge it and all go on the offensive!

Sonic unleashes a powerful homing attack, while Knuckles launches a furious punching combo, which is rounded out by a powerful blurring kick by Blaze. However, all of those attacks don't even scratch the paint off of their target! Robotnik then has the Egg Devil fire faster homing lasers from his machine's eyes to blast all three of the heroes into the ground!

He then laughs and has his machine fly into the air once more, before saying, "Don't think I will repeat my mistakes forever, Sonic! While you may think this is just another of my creations, I put everything I had into this machine! Its armor was made as tough as the ones used by the vanguard of the Zannacross Empire's best creations, and it's powered by four advanced curse seal crystals! Feel honored, you pesky hedgehog! At least you will die by the strongest power in the cosmos!"

He fires an even larger black energy blast at Sonic in hopes of destroying him! However, Ben reminds the doctors of his presence when he flash steps in front of it and slashes the blast in half! As its fragments collide onto the top of the Death Egg, an annoyed Egg man Nega says, "Blasted Enji, stop doing that!"

Ben then gets into his fighting stance and retorts with a dry,"You must be pretty foolish or pretty desperate to put all your chips with the order of universal darkness and evil. Oh well, it's an Enji Knight's job to destroy evil, no matter what the situation."

Robotnik aims all his arms at Ben while replying with,"Ben Auro, you're pretty determined at doing your job well, I see. Too bad that your job is a fool's errand!"

Ben then powers up his magic aura again and says, "I'll show you who the fools are here!"

The Enji then sees the two evil doctors fire a barrage of lasers and missiles at him, so he responds by jumping high in the air to avoid it. However, Ben is shocked to see the Proto Omega waiting for him and gathering up energy for an attack! From within, the unique prototype mobile suit Margulis says, "Only a fool keeps making pointless comments! Ben Auro, you and all of you other warriors of light are just heretics defying destiny. Those that try and interfere with the reformation of this corrupt cosmos will be swiftly and brutally exterminated!"

Ben then sees from the glowing green wings of the Proto-Omega emerge a barrage of yellow energy bolts that all home in on Ben! Ben tries to either deflect or dodge them all, but it's too close and too soon as he is blasted back down by a energy blast that formed right in front of him! Sonic and the others rush over to him and Sonic says, "Oh man, are you okay, Ben?"

Ben's back is burned, but he is on his feet and says, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Still, this is turning out to be more of a pain than I figured it would be."

Shadow then replies, "Fighting as one unit, those two machines are proving to be quite a threat. They have a lot of power to throw around."

Tails follows up with, "Maybe we can use that to our advantage. While they have been managing to fight in sync so far, if we can throw those two off balance, we might be able to have them damage each other!"

Ben then sees both foes closing in and says, " That sounds like it's worth a shot. Hope they are dumb enough to, huh? Uh no, look out!"

The Enji manages to see a giant yellow energy beam coming straight for him just in time to get out of its path, before it blasts right through the Death Egg's top! Ben then sees more lasers and moves in a zigzag path to avoid them, only to miss seeing one of the Egg Devils hands rocket into him! He feels the full force of the blow and is launched into the air, and once more into the sights of Proto Omega!

As its main energy beam charges up from its chest, Margulis grinds out a harsh, "You have almost become a sufficient opponent to our cause, Ben Auro. However eve the chosen one can't overcome this war machine, with functions such as the phase transfer cannon it can destroy any target! Be grateful, at least you will have the honor of a warrior's death!"

Just as he is about to fire, Shadow and his robot ally dash to the side of the villain's machine and the black hedgehog says, "Your so called ultimate machine of destruction is getting on my nerves! Chaos Spear!"

He then fires a spear shaped energy blast right at its target, while Omega aids him by firing two powerful purple energy blasts from his hands. The combined attack hits Proto Omega, and while it's not powerful enough to pierce its defenses, the impact is enough to cause the machine's energy attack to fire off course! As the blast causes a large explosion in the sky, Ben says to Shadow, "Thanks for that, Shadow! Sorry I was sloppy."

Shadow just says, "Humph, I just dislike being in debt to anyone."

Margulis then yells, "Bah, you filthy pests are only delaying the obvious outcome! No matter how fast you run, you will never be able to escape your death!" After just dodging another barrage from the Egg Devil, Tails flies over to Ben, with Sonic in his arms.

As they land, Sonic says, "Man, this is one tough battle, that's for sure. But no matter what, I am not going to lose here! Still, it's going to be a rough one. If only we had the last two Chaos Emeralds, then I'd wipe the floor with Eggman in no time!"

Shadow looks at the glowing paired emeralds both in place near the top of the machine and says,"Saying what ifs is not going to do us any good, Sonic."

Omega then adds, "Scanners have analyzed that the two Emeralds are giving the Egg Devil additional power. While it is not apparent, it seems a barrier is surrounding the two."

Ben suddenly grins before he slickly says, "I think I just figured out the way to win. Don't worry. I will get those Chaos Emeralds from them."

Knuckles curiously replies, "You are? How? No offense, Ben, but they seem pretty determined to hang on to them."

The Enji then sighs and says," Simple, by going all out. Good grief, this is the third time today I had to resort to full strength. What is Ezan doing, anyway? It's good and all that he is protecting the Chaotix, but I am beginning to wish they just took care of that after cleaning house here. Oh well, no use thinking about it now. Sigh, I just hope after the day is over, Kira will let up a little. I am, very tired. Here it goes, Bankai!"

Ben takes a deep breath and once more unleashes the current max power of the Star Sword! Like all the other times, Ben is engulfed in a golden aura, as his magic energy explodes and the Star Sword changes shape. A few moments later, Ben's power up is finished and the hero looks at his two foes with a renewed determined look of resolve. He then says, "Alright, let's finish this."

Sonic then chuckles and says, "Oh yeah, that's the way to go!"

Eggman Nega sneers and then replies with a mocking, "Really, you think such parlor tricks will save you? I beg to differ!"

Ben then shows what he thinks of that by releasing enough magic energy to push the Egg Devil back, before strongly lashing back with,"Yes, I do think it will! Enough, let's end this!"

The machine responds by firing another energy blast at Ben, which is easily dodged! However, as soon as he avoids the blast, he finds another large hand rocketing to him, but this time he horrifies the two doctors when he easily blocks the punch and swiftly kicks the monstrosity into the air! Seeing the new level of skill Ben is showing makes the pilot of the Proto Omega even angrier, and he fires a storm of black energy orbs from his machines wings to home in at Ben from all sides! However, the Enji shows his foes he is not messing around when he moves so fast, it's like a blur, as he slashes through all the orbs and emerges unharmed!

An annoyed Margulis in responds yells," So, this is the power that was able to defeat even lord Xehamaru! However, even this power will not cut through the omnipotent power of my master!"

Ben just replies with a firm, "We will see about that."

Robotnik then aims his shoulder cannons at Ben while saying, "Yes, we will! No matter how powerful you are, you're still just one human. And one human alone cannot compare to the power I have!"

At the same time a even more frantic Egg man Nega adds," Yes, my charming counter part of the past lets roast this Neanderthal and show how hopeless it is to oppose are genius! "

The wielder of the Star Sword then flexes his aura and says,

"Perhaps, but if you really think that, then I will just have to cut your power down a notch! Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben's Star Sword shines even brighter as he dashes right for the Egg Devil! The doctors retaliate by firing another round of lasers, but Ben dodges them all and then lands a powerful slash right across the machine's eyes! Both of the modules crack and the two men panic. However, while their machine is sparking from Ben's strike, they see it's still standing and are relieved. Eggman Nega then laughs madly and bellows out,"Hahaha! Is that the best you can do, hero? If so, you're finished! Huh, where did he go?"

Ben just grins and says, "No, that's not the best I can do, but, I had a different intention for that strike. Your loss, if you can't figure out in time. Just a sec."

He then flash steps away and Nega retorts, "Get back here, you brat! You think you can play games with us? Hold on, just what is he up to?"

All of a sudden, Robotnik gets alarmed and says, "Oh no! Nega, you fool, he just swiped the Chaos Emeralds from us!"

To the other doctor's horror, he looks around and sees Ben landing right in front of Sonic and pals, with the two remaining Chaos Emeralds in his hand! Nega then yells," NO!"

Ben then swerves around to his friends and coolly says, "Any of you guys looking for some free Chaos Emeralds, Sonic?"

Sonic then gives Ben a thumbs up, while saying, "Alright! Awesome job, Ben! Now it's our turn to cause some havoc! You all ready?"

Shadow then grasps his fights tightly before he says, "Hurry up and just do it, before they can attack!"

Sonic sighs and responds with a dower. "Shadow, way to kill the excitement. Alright, let's do this. Eggman, other annoying guy, time to teach you to mess with our world, alright everyone, get around me!"

With that said,the group takes out the Chaos Emeralds they have and throw them into the air, while Ben adds the last two into the group! When the yellow, purple, red, grey, blue, orange, and green emeralds are all together, they glow and begin to move around in a circle!

They all the hover around Sonic as Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Blaze stand around him and Ben is amazed as the emeralds all begin to spin around them faster and faster, until a bright light envelopes them! When Ben sees the light fade, he also sees they have all transformed! Sonic has turned a golden color, green eyes, and his spikes are more straight, proving he has turned into Super Sonic!

His pal Tails is now covered in a white aura, as Flickes surround him showing he is now Super Tails!

Knuckles is also covered in a similar aura as he turns into Super Knuckles.

As for Shadow, his fur turns white to showcase his new super Shadow form, and Silver's new appearance as Super Silver is proved through his eyes turning red and his fur becoming a white golden color!

Lastly, Blaze has powered up to Burning Blaze, as Blaze's lavender fur becomes peach, her gloves and shoes become engulfed in purple flames, and she becomes surrounded by an aura of fire!

Now that the whole group has transformed, Ben is impressed at what he sees and says,"Oh yeah, we got this in the bag now!"

A nervous Robotnik is scanning all of their power increase and says,"No, they all transformed? This is not what was supposed to happen! I told you we should have finished them off, Nega!"

Nega responds with a defensive," Bah, it matters not! They still cannot win!"

A furious Margulis has his face appear on their monitors and roars, "Will you two fools stop messing around! We have to kill them now!"

Knuckles looks at his powered up form and smiles while saying, "Oh yeah! It's been a while since I got to have part of the fun! Lately, you and Shadow have always gotten to the Chaos Emeralds first, Sonic!"

Ben then powers up again and chuckles before he playfully adds, "Hey, well this time it seems everyone gets to be in on the fun."

Sonic then crosses his arms and brashly says," Alright, gang, time to draw the line in the air on where we stand on these creeps! Ready, go!"

They all burst into resume the fight right as the two machines launch their next attack!

The Egg Devil comes crashing down to try and smash Sonic, but in his super form he just bursts through one of the arms of the machine in a burst of power! Super Shadow then warps in front of the two doctors machines and unleashes a powerful Chaos Blast to blow it far into the sky!

The Proto Omega then fires another energy blast from its center to try and fry the hedgehogs, but Super Silver gets in front of the attack and uses his new "Shield of Light" ability to catch the blast, and then throw it right back at the machine! As its defending itself form its own attack Knuckles, Blaze, and Tails all dash at the machine and unleash a furious barrage of blows that give the Proto Omega plenty of dents! As both machines are knocked back Robotnik says, "No, it cannot end like this! Not this time! I will not allow it! After everything I had to do to get this far, I won't allow you and your friends to stop me you blasted pincushion! All systems, full power! You all will pay!"

Ben then has his Star Sword glow as he responds with a firm, "Sorry, but this is the price you pay for siding with evil. Senkai!"

Ben touches the ground with the celestial blade and it shines, before lots of light fragments come out of it! Before the bad guys know it, they are surrounded by a thousand energy swords!

Eggman Nega has his jaw drop before he stammers out, "What the, that boy could do this? What sort of power does he have!"

Ben then responds with a edgy, "Now, time for you scum to be brought to justice! Divine Millennium Slash!"

At once, he commands the energy swords to dive at once into the two machines! They hit their targets, and are powerful enough to pierce the duo's armor! Explosions break out all over them, but both the Proto Omega and the Egg Devil survive the attack! However, it's clear they are both critically damaged and Margulis yells out a bitter,"Damn you, Enji! You will die now!"

The Enji sees the others get by his side and he replies, "I'll say this once, leave this planet with all your nasty toys now and you will live. Otherwise this will be the end!"

He sees the Egg Devil struggle to stabilize itself. Robotnik then punches his control terminal before he yells, "This is absurd! Why can't my genius, even when aided by the power of the most powerful being in the cosmos, beat these miserable clowns!?"

Ben then readies his sword and prepares to charge up a Shinryukenha, when all of a sudden everyone hears a robotic laugh!

That figure then says, "I have your answer, doctor. And it is because I am the only one who is fated to kill Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Everyone then sees a figure burst out of the Death Egg, and it's not long to see that Metal Sonic Res Nova has returned! While still banged up and missing an arm from his last encounter, he seems anything but worried! As he flies above the Egg Devil, the evil doctor says, "Metal Sonic, so you did not retreat after all..."

His futuristic counterpart adds,"Ah, glad to see not all of your creations are worthless defective cowards."

Super Sonic then groans before he says, "So, Metal Sonic, you came to go down with the ship, eh? I hope so, because if you have any other plans in mind, your about to get a full throttled reversal! Make up your mind!"

Metal Sonic just laughs and responds with a frantic, "Oh, I made up my mind alright, you loathsome copy. Sorry for the delay, the battle was not going according to plan, so I had to shift tactics. Don't worry, now I am properly equipped to terminate you all! How do you like my new gear!?"

The robotic copy then raises his hand, and takes out seven jewels that look similar to the Chaos Emeralds, but slightly different. Ben is not sure what is up as the seven jewels begin hovering around Metal Sonic, but the others and Blaze most of all are shocked at what they see! Confused and a bit intimidated, Ben says, "More Chaos Emeralds?! I thought there were only seven?!"

Blaze replies with a mortified," No, they are the Sol emeralds! They are from my dimension, and should still be there! When they are around the Chaos Emeralds it can cause many disastrous effects! How did they get here!?"

Metal Sonic continues to chuckle as the Sol Emeralds glow, and he says,"Simple my dear, it seems Eggman Nega brought them over when he came for his own uses and stored them in the Death Egg's vast storage sector for a trump card of sorts. He hid them quite well, too! Too bad for him I have access to even the forbidden files on all ships commanded by the two!"

Robotnik glares at Nega and angrily says," You brought the Sol Emeralds to this dimension without consulting me?! Just what were you planning on doing?!"

The doctor from the future then looks nervous and says, "Well, I brought them to have an ace in the hole, but I wanted to err, save them till the last possible moment so the Zannacross Empire would not take them! Still, I suppose it would have been better to have used them now."

An annoyed Margulis grunts, "Just what is the point of this show here?"

Metal Sonic replies with a cold, "To make it simple, fleet commander, it means I have the power to extract my revenge at last! Time to die!"

Ben then powers up and yells, "No, I won't let you!" He then charges at Metal Sonic, but it's too late, as the Sol Emeralds all go in the robot's chest! He is then engulfed in power and a shock wave of energy blasts Ben back! Metal Sonic then turns a golden color as power flows around him!

His arm has regrown instantly and he grows larger! He then vigorously roars, yelling, "Yes! This is power! Even more power than when I extracted energy from the Master Emerald!"

Sonic replies with a angry, "Enjoy it while you can! Even with the powers of the Sol Emeralds, you're not strong enough to beat us!"

Super Sonic then charges at the revved up Metal Sonic, but in an instant, Metal Sonic blocks the golden hedgehogs punch as the blow creates a shockwave! As they seem to grapple each other, the robot Sonic's eyes narrow in on Super Sonic and as he sees the others get ready to attack, he says, "I doubt it. But, if I learned anything from our last encounter, it's to never let you organic fools have even a small glimmer of hope! And that is why, while I have the power to beat you now, I am going to CRUSH YOU!"

Metal Sonic fires an energy blast from his chest to blast Super Sonic back and he then flies higher into the air! He then begins to glow. "Doctor, you and the others are wasting the power your machines possess. Therefore, I think I will take that power into myself!"

Robotnik then says, "Just what do you think you're up to, Metal Sonic? Don't do anything rash, you do remember you're still my servant, right? Oh no, not again! AH!"

To his horror, he then sees the Hyper Metal Sonic shine before a barrage of red cables break out of his back! They dive right into the Egg Devil's chest, and a few more head into the Proto Omega!

A shocked Margulis says, "What do you think you are doing, you machine? Know your place! Guh!"

Our heroes watch in a mix of shock and awe as Metal Sonic wraps both machines behind him with the cables from his back. He then yells, "Now Sonic, Shadow, and you too, Enji dog! Witness power personified!"

Metal Sonic then has the cables cover him before a large flash breaks out! Moments later, the good guys can see again, and see that Metal Sonic has made a grandiose transformation! He now looks sort of like his Metal Emperor form from Sonic Heroes.

However, he is now more humanoid in shape, although much larger than before. He seems to have grown demonic wings and has turned to a red color.

He has now transformed into_ Metal Emperor Sonic Metempsychosis_!

Everyone is shocked to see just how monstrous a form Metal Sonic has taken, and the giant robot spits out the two doctors in their mobiles along with Margulis, with his new long sharp teeth.

Ben sighs and darkly responds with, "Great, this I could do without."

As Robotnik stabilizes his craft he says," Just great, I thought I wiped out all traces of disobedience from him! Chaos, Gemerl , Dark Gaia, him.. time and time again. Why does no one respect my genius?"

His white haired counterpart regains his balance and replies, "Maybe because you are a loser! I am the most superior of all the line of Robotnik!"

Robotnik then turns red and grinds out, "Oh, really? Then how come all of your creations are so much more inferior? Why would you even need to work with me if you were not capable of ruling the world by yourself you, AH!"

At that moment, Margulis lands right on Robotnik and he swiftly gets up, before saying,"Robotnik, you better get control of your robot or else, AH!"

Just then, Metal Sonic finalizes his transformation and roars loud enough to blow the three villains back, as he says, "Yes! This is the power I have been seeking! Absolute! Nothing you pests can throw will stop me now! It's time to take my rightful place as this world's supreme ruler!"

Sonic retorts by yelling,"It seems your ego has grown most of all, Metal Sonic! But like I told Eggman, the larger you are, the harder you're going to fall!"

The three Super Hedgehogs all then charge at the now gigantic Metal Sonic, but the large foe just fires a barrage of powerful red blasts from his wings. At first, Super Sonic and the others are able to dodge them all, but then those blasts turn around and overwhelm the glowing heroes and hit home!

As they are all blasted back, Metal Sonic roars out a sadistic, "It's useless! Your super forms are nothing to me now! Now it's my time to end this! Huh? Oh, you again."

He sees Ben charging at him as blocks a sword strike with his new enlarged metal claw. He is strong enough to block Ben's strike with ease and tries to impale Ben with his tail! The Enji is able to back off just in time to avoid it and he flies higher into the then charges a large amount of power and says, "No matter how monstrous you become, Metal Sonic, you're not going to win! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha! "

Ben fires his best energy beam at full power! However, as the energy wave heads for Metal Sonic, the center of his chest glows and it absorbs the entire attack! The shocked Enji yells, "No way!"

Metal Sonic then replies, "Foolish boy, let me show you just how powerful a combo the Sol Emeralds and plenty of Advanced Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals can be! DIE!"

The metallic monstrosity fires an even larger red energy blast from his chest! Ben sets up a magic barrier to defend himself, but he is still overwhelmed by the blast as it still gives off a massive explosion! He is blasted to the hard surface of the Death Egg as half of his shirt is destroyed and he has burn marks all over!

Ben gets up and wipes the blood off his face, while he looks back up at Metal Sonic charging up for another attack, and he thinks out loud, muttering, "Damn him! His power and abilities have increased so much. But I still won't lose here! I can't let it end like this, and I won't!"

Sonic then flies besides Ben and says, "Don't worry, we won't let it end like that, no matter what, right? They can have as much power as they want. But no bad guy is going to be allowed to win! We just have to keep moving forward, right, Ben?"

Ben looks at Super Sonic and grins before replying, "You're right. Hey, it's not like I am finished; far from it. Alright, let's cut this tin can down to size!"

The duo rejoin the others in trying to find a weakness in Metal Sonic's powerful new armor!

As the group of heroes struggle to get past the numerous deadly attacks Metal Sonic is throwing at them simultaneously, their fight is being watched by many people. Just one group watching them; the Chaotix and Ezan. However, for them that is only the secondary object of importance, as Vector and Charmy are still trying to hack their way through the Death Egg databanks in hopes of finding leads on their long lost pal Mighty, and so far they are getting no useful results. Espio and Ezan, or at least who they think is Ezan, watching on.

The purple chameleon irritatingly says, "Are you getting anywhere? We don't have all the time in the world here."

Vector then slams the controls and yells, "Not a thing! Blasted doctor did some work on his programs this time."

His bee friend hovers around him and adds,"If it's being so smug, why don't I give it a sting? It worked at Space Station Ark!"

The croc at once grabs the bee and says, "Don't even think about it! 'cause something is about to go wacky here and not only could you blow us up, but Sonic, Knuckles, and everyone else up, but all the people we are trying to set free as well!"

Sephiroth, now in control of Ezan, is getting impatient to truly revive himself, walks up to Vector and asks, "So, were you able to find out anything about the imprisoned souls?"

Vector nods and replies, "A little. It seems that the scoop is that Eggman used the World Devastators to both absorb and eat up the planet to make materials for their massive forces, and to eat up lots of saps, and turn them to, if what this says is true, energy to break some sort of seal on some sort of ultimate god of darkness!"

Charmy adds, "Man, that is creepy! We have to break everyone out!"

The dormant swordsman flicks back his hair and continues his questions. "What state are these souls in? Are they salvageable or not? We have no time for second guesses."

Vector then responds with, "No, they are not quite dead yet. If this info is the real deal, then it means that all humans are kind of in a midway state. Their souls are in the position to be transferred from their bodies, but they are still alive, if in a comatose state."

Sephiroth comes to his own conclusion and says, "I see, so, if one had the power to absorb that kind of energy; it would not be a problem."

Espio is puzzled by that statement and replies, "Perhaps, but why would anyone want to do that?"

Sephiroth just walks in front of them all and responds with a casual, "Just a passing thought."

Charmy then says, "In any case, let's hurry up and free them!"

Sephiroth then chuckles and thinks to himself that it's time to make his move as he remarks, "Yes, it would be a tragedy for them to be put to a waste. Don't worry though, as long as I am here, I will make sure that nothing is wasted."

He then raises the Masamune and is nearly ready to slice the three to bits, when, all of a sudden, a massive energy blast comes raining down on them! The man deflects the blast with his long sword and it blasts through a few walls! He then lands back on the ground and looks annoyed. "That seemed a little too powerful for a mere grunt to produce."

Espio then looks up in the sky and says, "Metal Sonic!"

Sephiroth grunts. "Tsk, that worthless robot dares to test my patience a second time?"

Vector then looks at the screen and for the first time sees Metal Sonic's new transformation before saying, "I don't know, it seems he decided to throw down a full house!"

The others look at the now full size monitor and Espio adds, "He has transformed again? Wait, this time seems different than the other two times."

Vector then presses a few buttons and gasps when he sees the results, as he frantically jabbers on. "No wonder! It seems this metal freak has absorbed those Sol emeralds and both of the machines!"

At once Sephiroth questions the croc's statement, not knowing of the emeralds. "Sol Emeralds? Are they some sort of Materia?"

Charmy then says, "I don't know what a Materia is, but Sonic told us the Sol Emeralds are like the Chaos Emeralds only they are from Blaze's world. Oh wait, that's right, you're not from this world. Well, they kind of are the most powerful things in the planet. You know, with being able to "turn thoughts into power" and have the power to warp time and space, and that other stuff."

The former elite SOLDIER is interested in what he hears and continues to ask about the nature of the Sol Emeralds. "The power to turn thoughts into power, you say? Sounds like they are powerful indeed."

Espio then says, "Yes, such power in the hands of evil could cause great destruction, so that is why we are ever vigilant to make sure both they and the Chaos Emeralds stay out of the hands of the darkness. Therefore, huh? Where are you going, Ezan?!"

The trio then see a smirking Ezan use his black wing to fly into the air and he says, "I now see you three have things under control, so I will finish the job and dismiss that annoying robot. And perhaps speed up my plans in the process!"

He is surrounded by magic energy and speeds into the air!

The Chaotix are not sure what is up with Ezan and Vector says, "Man, he is sure acting odd."

Charmy adds, "Eh, all of those Enji are not the most normal bunch."

Espio then shakes his head and says, "You're one to talk. Huh, hey wait a second. Guys, that readout just now. It was not a human, could it be? AH, hey, not now!" As he then prepares to feel the angry wrath of his bee pal's stinger, Vector zooms in on a particular Prison Egg and looks at the specs before saying,

"Eureka! We just might have a lead! Hold on guys, and most of all, Mighty! We don't abandon a friend, no matter what!"

As Vector zones in on what might be the long lost member of the Chaotix, we go back to the pressing matter at hand!

* * *

Ben and co are still facing off against Metal Sonic.

But even with Ben's Bankai powers and the others in their Super forms, it seems Metal Sonic has become impervious to their attacks! At the moment, the Enji is charging to slice at Metal Sonic at the neck, while Sonic, Knuckles and Blaze all try to strike as well. As Shadow fires a full powered Chaos Blast and Silver throws some debris, Metal Sonic just sets up a barrier around his massive body and blocks all the attacks at once! He then uses his barrier as a shock-wave to blow everyone back once more! Rouge runs up to catch Shadow and says,

"Well, it seems you're all having an off day, boys. Stop fooling around and shut him down before he unleashes that massive fire power of his on the planet!"

Shadow replies,"Believe me, there is nothing more I wish to do than break this guy apart. However, he seems to not only have incredible offensive powers, but defensive ones as well!

Omega then scans the foe and reports, "The power readings from Metal Sonic's current form exceed anyone among us."

Ben then heroically yells, "Well it's not going to be like that for long! I beat Xehamaru, I won't lose to this metal psychopath!"

Metal Sonic then roars again before retorting, " Hahaha! You are all as stubborn as always! But this time your stubborn wills and resolves will not help you! This struggle between us has gone on long enough, Sonic! It's time I end this for good! So, say good, what? Ah, it's you!"

Just when it seems Metal Sonic is about to charge up for another deadly energy assault when he detected something, only to see a massive pillar of fire emerge out of the Death Egg with such power that it manages to reach the giant robot! While he is consumed by the magical flames entirely, he then swiftly waves his claws with such force to create a gust of wind powerful enough to extinguish them!

Both he and our heroes then look northeast to see that, sure enough, Ezan, still under the control of the vile Sephiroth, is flying in the air with utmost confidence, surrounded with his magic aura! He then points his long sword at Metal Sonic and says, "I have returned to finish what I've started. I see that either you are not programmed for fear or are not smart enough to realize what it means. Tsc, then let the final thing you know be what true fear and power is!"

Metal Sonic roars enough to shake the Death Egg and says, "Ezan Kaiba, I will not let you get away with that cocky attitude of yours! No matter what secrets or powers you have, you too are nothing but a speck of dust to me! Now, time for you to be blasted into said dust!"

He then fires a powerful volt of lightning from his hand that is promptly deflected by the Enji. Sephiroth then looks at his enemy with frosty eyes before saying,"You think your powers can compare to the chosen one? You are sorely mistaken!"

Ben sees who he thinks is Ezan dodge Metal Sonic's stabs and blasts without missing a beat and Sonic then says, "I have to hand it to your pal Ezan, Ben, he is putting out his A game, to say it lightly!"

The wielder of the Star Sword looks at how differently his rival is fighting, and remembers how he fought this way during their match, before remembering something else and replying, "No denying that. However, something is starting to bug me. At first, I thought it was just some move of his, but after fighting some simulations, it's a little too close to the style that Cloud-sensei's mortal enemy, Sephiroth, used when I fought against his virtual simulation. Come to think of it, Xehamaru was trying to revive him back then. And while I thought we stopped his resurrection ritual, maybe we did not stop it all the way."

Knuckles watches as the controlled Ezan slashes Metal Sonic's legs hard and says,"Well, that sounds messed up, but how about worrying about that after we save the world?"

Ben looks on and replies, "Sounds good to me." At the moment, Metal Sonic is fed up with not hitting his target and energy radiates immensely from his chest before saying, "Enough! I will not be made a fool of! Die, Prodigium Ex Natia!

"The metallic monstrosity then unleashes a heavy barrage of energy blasts that cover the sky! It's a good thing he was not firing in the direction where the good guys were at the moment, because the area the villain fired his blasts is consumed by enough explosions to last as long as a fireworks display on the Fourth of July in New York City! When the lights fade, Ben sees that even the ocean that the Death Egg is hovering over at the moment is now temporarily evaporated! Metal Sonic laughs and yells,

"Well, looks like for all your smugness you got what you deserve! Now Sonic, see how pointless your struggles are? All you can do is, GUH!"

Metal Sonic's speech is interrupted when he is hit strongly in the back! He turns around only to see a meteor heading for him, with plenty of others behind it, all glowing with destructive power! The attack is too sudden for the robotic monster to set up his defenses and he is blasted all over by the furious magical barrage of Sephiroth!

As his attack continues, its sender hovers above the rising smoke saying, " Oh, you seemed to mix the results around, for it is your foolish smugness that led to this. Oh well, so be it."

An enraged Metal Sonic fires blasts off his own to break out of his attack and charges at the Silver haired warrior shouting, "YOU! I'll tear you apart!"

As he sees Metal Sonic charge at him, he rasps out, "Hump, enough!"

He then dives right at the glowing red circle on his opponent's chest and stabs right into it with the Masamune! He then says, "You have overstayed your welcome. However, our time together was not all a waste, since your parting will bring such a nice gift, even if it's an unintentional one! Shadow Flare!"

He then fires one of his powerful magic spells right at Metal Sonic, and to everyone's shock, it hits him with such force that the Sol Emeralds are ripped out of him! Sephiroth at grins and flies right to them. "Yes, this is exactly what I need! If these gems can give enough energy to a mere robot, then it will be more than enough to at last give me the strength to escape this vessel and once more have total control! Cloud, some nightmares never fade."

As the Sol Emeralds being to hover around him, Metal Sonic continues to fall. Super Sonic is puzzled and says, "What is the deal? Why is he not finishing Metal Sonic off now while he is wounded? "

Shadow adds a weary," Maybe Ben's theory is turning out to be true. Just great, this could get even uglier."

Ben then tenses up before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says, "Oh man, Ezan, don't make me have to take you out. Huh?"

They then see the silhouette of Sephiroth's true form take shape around Ezan as he says, "The time is now, give me your, Gah! What is this, this presence? That boy? He still struggles against me it seems, but it's too late! No, you can not defy me! What is this?"

He then sees the Emeralds glow, but it's not giving him the energy like he thought it would.

He then hears Ezan's voice say, "_No you don't! Despite what you think, I am not your puppet!_"

We then turn to the room of Ezan's own mind where he and Sephiroth are facing off, similar to how the last showdown between him and Cloud in FF7 went down! In this mental chamber, Ezan is taking the energy of the Sol Emeralds to give him the strength to override Sephiroth's will! He then charges at the spectral one wing angel as he says,

"I am Ezan Kaiba, and no one controls my fate but me!"

Back on the outside, Sephiroth says, "I see, sneaky boy. Using the power of these emeralds before I can to try and seal me away again I see. But you can't stop me, you can't stop the will of Sephiroth! No matter what power you use, someday I will overtake your body and soul totally! And next time I will erase you! Rah!"

A light breaks out of the Sol Emeralds that brightens up the sky, and when it fades, Ezan is back in control. The wing and Masamune are gone! He lands with the Emeralds acting like nothing has happened and once more takes out the Soul Eater and looks at Ben, before saying, "What's wrong? Why are you all stalling? Metal Sonic is still functioning despite his injury, so let's finish him at once."

Ben sees Ezan is dead serious and he just laughs and says, "Ezan, you're a real piece of work. Care to be willing to tell me just what that was just about?"

His rival replies, "We are still on the field of battle, Ben Auro, and besides, I am not quite sure myself."

Silver then looks at the seven glowing gems and utters a brief sigh of relief. "Well, in any case, at least we got the Sol Emeralds out of Metal Sonic. With this, his power should be reduced."

At that moment everyone hears a loud roar, and Metal Sonic flies back up! He still has a hole in his chest, but it is slowly being closed! He then yells," Give those back to me now!"

Sonic wags his finger and says, "Hey, you did not even say please! Don't you know anything besides wanting to beat me?"

The metallic hedgehog then angrily replies, "I was created to destroy you, and after all these years my life's purpose will be achieved!"

Tails then says, "To exist only to destroy... I would almost pity you if you were not always trying to destroy us."

Metal Sonic's injury fully repairs itself thanks to the curse seal crystals and he says, "To live is to die! All life is meaningless when it will in the end be lost! I will destroy all, RAH!"

Just then, his eyes glow red and a dark aura begins to surround him.

Ben comes to the inevitable realization. "Those Advanced Cursed seal crystals, without the Sol Emeralds, he has so much dark energy that it's driving him mad!"

The spikes on Metal Sonic's wings grow even larger. He then roars, "Destroy, I will destroy all, and bring about the era of darkness! The will of Chaos Zannacross Necron is superior to all!"

Now almost acting possessed, his entire body turns a crimson color as he fires a powerful particle beam from his mouth that Ben and Ezan have to slash to hit into the air!

Sonic then says, "I don't care about this lousy era of darkness! I will never back down from anybody!"

Ben adds, "That's right! No matter who tries and spread the evil, I will be there to slash their plans to a halt! Huh?"

Sonic and everyone else then sees the Sol Emeralds glow, before circling around the Star Sword!

Blaze then looks on in amazement before she utters, "The Sol Emeralds, they are reacting to Ben's blade!"

Ezan grunts and adds, "Hmph. It seems the Star Sword has quite the reaction, wherever it goes."

Knuckles, amazed, mutters, "But what does it all mean? Whoa!"

Everyone then sees the Sol Emeralds give off a barrage of light energy! This energy empowers everyone, and especially Sonic!

The golden hedgehog feels the energy and says, " Alright, this feels great! You thought I was fast before Metal Sonic? Get a load of this!"

The power he receives causes a burst of light to flash up, and moments later, everyone sees Sonic has powered up again! Now his color is rapidly changing like a rainbow and his aura has powered up enough to shake the Death Egg! In the distance, Robotnik has finally managed to stabilize his Egg Mobile after being blown away by his re-engage creation. Margulis and him see the light, while saying,

"They got the Sol Emeralds away from Metal Sonic? There is no telling what this could cause, but even so, Metal Sonic is still too powerful! Bah, now I am not sure who to root for."

The angry fleet commander then says, "You fool! Even if this was not planned, as long as those Enji sinners die, it will all be forgiven! He has transformed into his Hyper Sonic form, a form he has not reached in quite a while!"

While no one else turns Hyper, they are all powered up, Ben and Ezan included! Tails then says, "It's been a long time since you had enough power to turn into Hyper Sonic! Hopefully this will be enough to end it!"

Sonic then looks at Metal Sonic and replies, "Oh trust me, it is!"

Metal Sonic roars again and yells out a blood thirsty, "Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, I'll crush you, regardless of your title! Even without the Sol Emeralds power, the supreme power of the dark side is enough to wipe you all out!"

Ben then grins and says, "Looks like we have another darkness loving sore loser here, Ezan."

His rival just gets into fighting stance again, while powering up and coldly replies," Bah, then stop wasting time blabbing and let's commence with the execution! I am growing tired of looking at him."

Metal Sonic then roars out a psychotic, "For once, I agree!"

He then fires blasts from both his mouth and his hands, but Hyper Sonic shows off his new power, and is fast enough to look like he is at three places at once, as he punches them all back into the metal monster! He then says, "Time to show you that being called Hyper Sonic is not just for a cooler name! Get ready!"

In a flash, Hyper Sonic goes on the assault and is attacking his foe with such speed that once again he leaves after images that make it look like he is everywhere at once as he lands some hard punches! Metal Sonic cannot even hope to catch him and in a rage, he has energy blast out around him in hopes to shatter his foe! However, Hyper Sonic avoids it with ease, and Ben then follows up by using his Divine Flare Slash to pierce the barrier and slash into the foe's right arm, slashing its hand off once again!

Ezan is right behind him and uses his Chidori XIII Blitz attack to barrage the villain with a series of lightning powered slashes that leave their mark! Knuckles, Blaze, and Tails follow that up with a powered punch and kick from the super cat and echidna, while Tails has his powered up "Flicky funnels" hit the metal monster's left leg right in its joint! This combined assault adds up and Metal Sonic's armor soon finds itself having large imprints all over and sparks everywhere else!

However, as everyone is ready for his next attack, he just laughs and says, "Hahaha! I love it, you're all too much! You just can't get it through your inferior heads that you're doomed! Fine! If you want to play it this way, then so be it!"

With that, he fires a barrage of blasts from his wings to keep everyone back and then right after blasts upward into the air so high, that he is nearly out of the planet! He begins to glow. "There is one sure way to kill a bunch of organics, leave them with no air to breathe! Let's see how long you can all last when I destroy the entire planet! Even if you do survive the blast, it won't last long!"

Hyper Sonic then looks annoyed and replies with a bewildered, "Are you nuts? This is your home too, you know!"

Ben then looks to the side and grimly says, "I think he is not bluffing, look over there!"

He points to the distance right where they see a nearby World Devastator stop transferring its energy to the Death Egg, and then send it to Metal Sonic! Lights appearing in the sky show that all the others seemed to have changed course too, and Metal Sonic then glows with power! He adds, "Yes, this will more than make up for losing the Sol Emeralds, and enough to blow up this planet for sure! There will be others to rule and it's worth it to kill you all at last!"

Ben then cringes before he reacts with , "Blast it, he is gathering energy faster than I thought, we have to shut him down now!"

As if he wasn't intimidated at all, Ezan replies, "It's simple. He is charging up everything for a final strike, so that means his defenses are down. Attack him at his core now and it will do him in."

Shadow agrees with Ben's rival entirely. "It sounds like it's worth a shot, so let's do it quickly."

Knuckles then adds a brash "No way we are going to let you blow up our world, Metal Sonic!"

Blaze looks dead serious , "Even if this is not my world, I won't let my friend be in danger!" Both of them fly at the metal monster in hopes of hitting him in time. As they do, the others charge up their power and Metal Sonic sees Super Knuckles charging for a powerful punch and swings his massive claw to block it, before blasting him back. However, Burning Blaze then appears above him and kicks him hard in the head! Even angrier, he fires some missiles from his spikes. Super Silver appears in front of her and uses his psychic powers to catch them and throw them back right at him! At the same time, Tails rams into Metal Sonic's back!

Metal Sonic roars again and sneers out a venomous, "Pesky bugs, don't you know how to die! RAH!" He then blows them back with another energy wave "Bah, it's too late! I have absorbed all the energy from the World Devastators!"

He then begins to form a gigantic black and red sphere of energy from his chest. "You all tried as hard as you could, but you could not stop me this time, Sonic! Now, time to make the world disappear!"

He shocks the heroes and turns around to fire the blast in the other direction so they can't stop him! However, he is not expecting to see a large metal dragon charging right for him!

Having finally made it to the battle, Geno Wyrmmon has his claws glow and says, "I don't know who you are, but I already don't like you! Striking Crusher Claw!"

The ultimate level Digimon hits the foe right in the head with such force its glass eyes crack! As he is sent back more than a bit, Geno-Wyrmmon sees Ben and says, "Ah, there you are boss! Sorry it took so long to get to the party, I got caught in traffic. How much did I miss?"

Ben grins and responds with, "Good job, Geno Wyrmmon! Don't worry, you're still in time for the best part!"

His partner replies with a revved up, "Alright! Let's do it then!"

Metal Sonic stabilizes his jaw, glares at the new arrival, and then furiously screams, "YOU WILL ALL PAY! DIE!"

He then finishes charging and fires a massive red beam that covers his entire body and sends it right for Mobius!

Geno-Wyrmmon then gets in front of it and takes off as he says, "Time to make up for lost time! Trinity Fury cannon!"

Shadow then gets in front of it and takes off his limiter rings on his arms to unleash his full power and then yells, "I will never fail my promise to Maria! You're through Metal Sonic, Chaos Blast!" He then fires a large yellow energy blast to greet his nemeses attack, but it barely slows it down!

However, Ezan then says, "This time I'll make sure you are deleted totally! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

He fires his best energy attack and the large purple energy blast combines with Shadow's. Metal Sonic's attack still overpowers the two, but it's slowed a little.

Ben power ups and contributes to the attack already in motion by Shadow and Ezan. He then looks right at Metal Sonic and strongly says,"You just don't get it don't you? Any villains that try and blow up a planet will soon find themselves being beaten by the heroes! It's a basic rule, you idiot! Ugh, this feels way to familiar, you bad guys are so alike I feel like I am just going through the motions theses days.

Whatever, let's try this again! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

He then fires his massive energy wave to merge with the other and now the power is enough to cause this Beam Struggle to a standstill! However, Metal Sonic continues to laugh and says,

"Give it up! You organic creatures will run out of power much sooner than I! You're just slowing down your deaths! Huh, what is this? Sonic?''

He then sees Hyper Sonic behind the others charging up his power.

He then looks at Metal Sonic and looks deadly serious before he grasps his fist tightly and jabs this finger at his metal doppelganger before he states,"Metal Sonic Mytho, eh whatever you are, now I have to hand it to you. You're nearly as stubborn as I am! However, you keep missing one thing. Being organic does not make us weak! Our heart's will to live on gives us the power to crush jerks like you! And now it's time for you to once and for all have a one way trip to the junkyard zone! All right, I think now is as good as time as ever to try that move Tails and me thought about. Make room guys, I am coming through!

Infinite Mass Spindash!"

At once, Hyper Sonic curls up in to a ball and uses all of his new power to vibrate so fast its like there are dozens of him charging up at once before he blasts forward like a cannon at speed just below light speed! This golden hyper fast bullet zooms into his allies' energy attacks much faster then a sonic boom and heads right into the beams! He then dives right through the energy blasts, and then goes up Metal Sonic's!

The robot just barley sees Hyper Sonic coming for him and says, "No, it can't be! Stay back! GUH!"

Using all his power, Hyper Sonic uses the power of his Hyper forms Infinite Mass Spindash to intensify his own mass, and thus his power to massive levels and Metal Sonic learns the hard way just how revved up his most loathed enemy is as Hyper Sonic easily cuts through the energy beam, and right through Metal Sonic himself, and this time he managed to shatter the curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal, further sapping his systems! On top of everything Hyper Sonic's Infinite Mass Spindash was so fast that the ripples are causing Metal Sonic to have vibrations that cause explosions to irrupt all over his body! Noting that all of his enemies systems seem to be in the process of failing, Ben sees this is his chance and says,"Nice one Sonic! Alright, now this battle ends. Heat End!"

He then sends an extra wave of power into his blast. Combined with Shadow and Ezan's attacks, Metal Sonic is finally overpowered! As he is being blasted to bits, he glares one last time at Hyper Sonic as the golden hero breaks out of the Infinite Mass Spindash and screams, "DAMN YOU, SONIC! This is not supposed to be happening! How, how can I not surpass a mere idiot such as you!? I am, the true, S, GRA!"

With that he is blasted into so many fragments and is finally destroyed! As everyone holds their breath to make sure Metal Sonic is really dead, and it seems that is the case, as when the smoke clears, they see nothing but a few small fragments!

Meta Knight, who has been watching this fight the whole time from the command deck of the Death Egg says, "Those Enji and their allies are determined, there is no question to that. But even that resolve will not be able to change the inevitable fate that awaits this universe. This battle has been lost! All personnel retreat! Another day, Enji Knights. Huh, what was that?"

As Meta Knight goes to the transporter to warp himself directly to his own flagship, the Halberd mark three, he thinks he hears a button activate. "Was that someone? I don't sense any magic energy. Bah, just another robot to go down with the ship."

As one villain gets away, another villain is speechless at what he has just witnessed! Robotnik sees Hyper Sonic land on the ground near his friends and he high fives Ben.

The doctor says, "How, how could I have failed? I thought of every possible outcome, every situation. And still they have bested me. What is it that Sonic and his band have that I do not? Is friendship and the desires to protect such friends really that powerful?"

Margulis just looks angry and says, "Bah, such powers can change nothing! This is only a setback, the heretics will be destroyed by his eminence. The day of reckoning can not be stopped!"

Back on the Death Egg, everyone has landed on the top and at the moment everyone has powered down and both the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds have powered down and have split up again. Ben then powers down himself and takes a deep breath, before saying, "'Whew, this was one long day. And to top it off, I am real hungry now. Eh, most likely since I don't think I even had breakfast."

Ezan then smirks and says," Bah, you're still unable to endure this much? I am amazed you have even lasted this long, to be honest."

Ben just shrugs it off and replies, "Oh, please. How else could I have forced you to a draw and everything else if I could not have what it takes? Everything turned out fine! Nice job with that finishing move Sonic, that was a insane attack!"

His blue pal just wipes some sweat off his forehead and wearily says," Thanks dude, that's the first time I ever pulled it off to. I don't have it down perfectly yet, and I go so fast when I do it that even I get tired from it!"

Ben pats Sonic on the back and says," Its cool Sonic, we all have to take risks sometimes and try something new in the heat of battle. I guess we just have to trust that we are lucky enough to do it right."

His rival simply sighs before Ezan retorts with a dismayed. "Just keep pushing your luck. In any case, the mission is still not over. We still have to disable all the World Devastators."

Tails looks around and says, "Ever since Metal Sonic took their power, they seemed to have stopped moving, as well as the Death Egg."

Shadow then says, "The only ones who would know how to truly shut them down are the Doctor and Egg man Nega."

Silver then fallows up with a tense,"And they must have took this time to get out of here by now, after Metal Sonic ejected them and that fleet commander."

Geno Wyrmmon looks around and spots the ones in question and yells, "Look over there, boss! That must be them!"

Ben then looks seriously at the site before he responds with a driven,"Good job, after them! I won't just let him run away from his punishment!"

Thankfully, since the Digimon is so large at this form, they all just jump on his back as he flies after the Egg Mobile! They manage to catch up and Sonic says," What's wrong, Egg man? Leaving before the after party?"

The doctor turns around and is shocked before replying,"You still chase after me? Don't you know when to give it up?"

Sonic wags his finger and casually says, "Nope, never bothered to learn that!"

Robotnik then presses a button and says," Well, allow me to teach you that lesson! So long!"

The engines on his craft try and over boost upward, but Ben then sharply interjects with,"No, I won't let you escape!"

He then holds out his hand and uses his magic energy to force it in place, before slamming it downward! He then says,"This is the end of the line for you, Doctor Robotnik. As someone who has caused countless acts of evil, and as a servant of the Zannacross Empire, it's time you are brought to justice!"

Robotnik then looks nervous and says, "Oh, give it a rest! You foiled my master plan, the only thing else could be... uh oh. Easy now, Enji, you're supposed to be warriors of light, correct?"

Ben's magic aura begins to surround him again. "Yes, but I will do what it takes to bring safety to all. Someone like you can't be trusted alive."

Tails is shocked by this and says, "Aren't you going a little extreme there, Ben? I mean it's true that Eggman can't really be trusted. But, no one deserves death. He should just be locked up somewhere."

Ezan looks harshly at the doctor before he counters with, "For once I fully agree with Ben Auro. Types like him will never mend their ways. They must be eradicated. Otherwise, if let go, they will return to cause even more damage that could be prevented. Now, wait. What is that noise?"

Everyone hears a large charging sound, and then turns around to see that it came from the Death Egg! Although banged up from all the fighting going on, it's clear it's still functioning as the giant eyes that mock the face of the doctor begin to glow with power! A loud voice from the speaker then says, "Ho ho ho! I like your rhetoric, Enji! So, I will act on it!"

Blaze at once remembers that voice and says, "Eggman Nega! So that's where he ran off too!"

We then go to the command deck where the grey haired doctor is madly pressing buttons, while saying, "Correct, my dear! I must say you all pulled off a splendid show out there destroying that Metal Sonic. Of course, if I was the one to work on him from the ground up that would not happen, but alas I will once again fix the mistake of my lesser counter part! While Metal Sonic took some of the energy from the World Devastators for himself, there is still plenty of power in this battle station. Let's see if it's enough to wipe you all out!"

Ben then sees the main cannon of the Death Egg charge up and says, "Damn it! He pulled this out of nowhere! Got to power up fast!"

Robotnik panics and says, "Hold on Nega, or you will blast me to dust along with everything in a town wide radius!"

Everyone can continue to hear Nega laugh from the loud speaker as he says," Oh well! To be honest, you were starting to be an embarrassment to the Robotnik name anyway! And with you gone, I will be the sole ruler of this world!"

Sonic then says, "No, I won't let it end like this!"

Nega snickers once more. "Sorry, but it's game over, you blue pest! I now claim this planet of Mobius to be the Egg Man empire! Now fire, what the?"

He is about to blast both Robotnik and our heroes into space dust, when out of nowhere, a barrage of energy blasts strike the Death Egg and interrupt its firing process!

A new voice then says, "You're sorely mistaken, this planet is part of the Lylat Kingdom, and will remain that way under my watch."

Ben then senses an enormous power and looks up before saying, "It's Kira! He arrived, just in time too."

Sure enough, the current master of Ben and Ezan flies down in his Strike Freedom Gundam and hovers in front of the Death Egg, while saying, "I have come here to wrap up the sloppy work of my apprentices. I see I have arrived just in time. Surrender now and just maybe I will not kill you too painfully."

Nega just laughs again and says, "Ha, clearly from your talk you are some sort of high ranking Enji Knight. However, your pride misguides you. Your machine lacks the power can not compare to the firepower I now wield. I'll blast you away with the others in ease!"

Kira replies with a flat, "I might not possess the power to match your station, but I have something above me that does. In fact, you might even recognize it."

He then points his beam saber in the air and everyone looks up to see a different space station, also with the face of Robotnik!

Shadow and Robotnik are the most shocked of all. The black hedgehog thinks to himself, "What? He took control of Space Colony ARK?!"

Kira then responds with a wry, "The late work of Professor Gerald Robotnik was something that the Titans could make the best use of. I do believe that its Eclipse Cannon is at full powerful even stronger than this Death Egg's power, if my scanners are correct."

Robotnik then looks dismayed as he lashes out with says," Bah, you are clueless! My grandfather's weapon only fires at full power when its powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds, and those just blasted to the far corners of this planet!"

Knuckles then shakes his head and says," You know, we really should just hang on to them for now on."

To everyone's surprise, Kira laughs and confidently replies, "Oh please. I am well aware of what it was designed to do. However, that will not hinder me. I already have a power source that excels the power of a single world's precious objects. Bask, it is time."

Everyone then sees that on top of the Space colony, a mobile suit is flying above it, but it's much larger than a normal Gundam! Its overall height is 40.74 meters, and its head height is 39.98 meters! It's the heavily armed purple _Psycho Gundam Mark II_! As the suit lands right on top of the ark, Kira says, "I believe this is the best time to introduce the successor to both the Destroy Gundam and the original Psycho Gundam. Their power is enough to level entire fleets on its own and can conquer continents. It also has the power to combine with other structures, as you are about to find out!"

Everyone then sees the massive machine transform into its mobile fortress mode and it begins to glow! Then to Nega's dread, the ellipses cannon begins to open up and charge up to fire!

Confused, Robotnik questions the abilities of the massive mobile suit. "No way, that machine is powerful enough to replace the power of the Chaos Emeralds?"

Margulis then says, "That blasted Kira! He and his Titans are such a thorn to our cause. If only that blasted rogue machine did not steal Proto Omega from me, I would kill him myself! Robotnik, hurry! While they are not paying attention, let us regroup."

Nega then scans the power of the Pysco gundam Mark two and turns pale before he mutters a stressed," Wait now! Let's talk about this!"

Kira quickly responds with a ruthless,"There is nothing to discuss. You are a disturbance to order and peace and for that you lost your right to live. Fire!"

With that, the combination of the Psycho Gundam Mark II and Space Colony Ark fires a powerful energy beam right down at the Death Egg!

Eggman Nega tries to reposition the Death Egg to fire back, but it's far too slow and he says, "NO! This was not supposed to happen! Show mercy! You have to sh, AHHHH!"

The full powered blast strikes the Death Egg and pierces right through it! The blast hits right at the center and causes such an explosion that Nega is disintegrated almost instantly, as the whole Death Egg follows that fate moments later!

Sonic and co can't believe what they see, as the hedgehog blinks a bit and says, "Wow, never thought one of the old Egghead's machines would be used against each other! That Kira guy, he sure is ruthless."

As the explosions fade and the dust settles, Kira remarks with a confident, "As expected, the Death Egg was giving off the master signal to the World Devastators. And with it destroyed, they are aimless."

Ben looks at the ARK closing up its cannon and chuckles nervously before he says," Good Grief, Kira always knows how to send a message, I suppose. So doctor, still willing to resist or, what the?" He turns around and sees that the doctor is gone! Before he can figure out how he got away, he gets his answer when he sees the Halberd blasting out of the planet at top speed! Seems Meta Knight picked up his comrades during the commotion.

Kira at once sees this and says, "You will not escape your fate, huh? "

As the Strike Freedom charges at the ship, he then sees one of Eggman's Eggcarriers come crashing down in its way! Kira slashes through it with his beam sabers, but it's too late, as the ship uses the time to blast out of the planet and at once warps to Hyper Space! Seeing the remaining Nova Crushers in the sky do the same, the Titan's Commander prepares himself. "Oh well, so they will hide and cower a little longer. In the end I will crush them all soon enough."

Ben then lays down and says," Whew, dramatic to the last minute. Well, that was another close one."

Sonic then smiles and says to Ben, "That's no joke, but it was a rush all the same! Whew, you saved our butts a lot of times today, Ben. You have gotten even better than when we stopped Xehamaru!"

Ben chuckles and replies with, "Oh, well it is my dream and all. Can't let something that is my primary goal in life fail."

The blue hedgehog then laughs and pats the Enji on the back. "Ah that's the spirit. No matter how hard things get, you just have to keep running forward. As they say, live and learn!"

Ben then winces for a moment before he smiles again and says, "Hey, sounds like a plan. Well, we won today, and I don't plan to let that change. After all, it's my destiny to keep fighting."

Well, talk about an explosive finish! Thanks to Kira's trump card, Eggman Nega paid the ultimate price for his reckless desires. However Robotnik, Margulis, and Meta Knight still got away, and even with this loss, there is no telling what the forces of the supreme god of darkness will do to at last revive their master. Can Ben maintain his resolve to face his difficult task? And by the way, whatever happened to the Chaotix?

To find out, don't miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Ben says goodbye to Sonic and pals, along with the long lost Mighty. But not before being commanded by Kira to perform a demanding harsh order. Afterwards, Ben finds he gets a small break when he hears that Grand Master Myers has summoned his son back to Hallowed Bastion to go over the latest battle reports. Ben is excited to see his friends again, but finds his excitement nullified when Doug, James, and Cloud are all out on other mission. Lacus is still there, but that soon turns to another blow when she is still shaken up after the events at her birthday party and tells Ben it might be best if they stop talking to each other!

An already emotional unstable Ben takes this quite hard, and when Brad arrives to further demand Ben never see or talk to Lacus again, Ben's long bubbling hatred for Brad explodes! Coming to the conclusion that Brad is trying to turn Lacus against him, he can no longer control his anger and gives Brad a piece of his mind, to say the least! Meanwhile, Myers confronts his son about his harsh policies and about the extent of his methods.

You don't want to miss

**_Chapter 81: Breaking point. The Way Things Were and the Way Things Are._**

Till next time! Oh by the way, Hyper Sonic was from Sonic 3 and Knuckles combined if you were unfortunate to not play that game. As for Hyper Sonic's last attack, ill concede I picked it off from am over the Flash from DC comics used but I figured by all accounts anything Flash can do Sonic in theory can do, especially in Hyper form lol.

Sorry for the delay, I was sick for a week and was also not in the best of writing moods when I found out Toonami was killed. RIP Tom and the Absolution and burn in hell, Cartoon Network.


	21. C 76: The Rising Tides of Tension

_**Chapter 81: The Rising Tides of Tension. The Way things were, and the way things are. **_

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben, Sonic, Shadow and the others fought the decisive battle against Doctor Robotnik and Egg man Nega in their powerful Egg Devil, along with fleet commander Margulis in his powerful machine Proto Omega over the Death Egg to decide the fate of planet Mobius! While both machines were extremely powerful, Ben and the other heroes refused to give up and when he unleashed his Bankai powers he was able to turn the tide when he stole the last two Chaos Emeralds from the Egg duo's grasp!

He gave them to his Hedgehog ally and the blue blurs and his friends used the seven emeralds powers to all transform to their super forms at once! With this outburst of power, the villains were swiftly beaten down. However, before they could be finished off, Metal Sonic Res Nova made his return, with a twist! It seems he found the counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds!

Apparently Egg Man Nega brought them over from his dimension for a trump card, but he did not expect Sonic's robotic doppelganger to use them first! Metal Sonic absorbed their power and was now several times stronger than he was before!

However, this power did not finish his hunger and he then turned on his creators and used his new powers to absorb and fuse with both the Proto Omega and the Egg Devil and used them to transform himself to Metal Emperor Sonic Metempsychosis! Now in his massive new form, he seemed to have become more powerful than Ben's full power and the others super forms combined!

However, just when it looked like victory would go to the metal villain, a new contender entered the battlefield, Ezan, or more like Ezan being controlled by Sephiroth 's will! The spawn of Jenova and science realized that he could use the power of the Sol Emeralds could easily give him the power he needs to fully take over his hoists' body and soul!

While Metal Sonic was not fond of this idea, even his new enormous power could not compare to the One Winged Angel and Sephiroth ripped the Emeralds out of him! Just when it looked like Ben was going to have an even bigger problem to worry about, Ezan showed the strength of his own will and summoned the powers of the emeralds right underneath Sephiroth's feet to use their power to seal him back up!

With the "super elite" class Enji back in control, he retrieves the Sol Emeralds back in the good guys' court.

Sonic used their power to power up even further into Hyper Sonic! Ben and the others all got additional strength as well, and with Metal Sonic weakened, they began to wear him down. The foe became so desperate, he unleashed an energy blast powerful enough to destroy the planet,

but the good guys combined their power, and, in one massive attack, at last destroyed Metal Sonic! Even with him gone, the fight was not over.

Ben found Robotnik watching them and was ready to take him out for good in order to erase one more problem, much to Sonic and the others' shock! He never got the chance when Egg man Nega then revealed his treachery and was just about to wipe everyone with the fire power of the Death Egg!

He was unable to because before he could, Kira at last arrived and had a counter to the Death Egg with another weapon from the Robotnik family, the Space Colony ARK!

While normally its main weapons could not be used without the Chaos Emeralds, the leader of the Titan's Special forces used one of his own creations, the massive and powerful Pyscho Gundam Mark II as a substitute and used the Eclipse cannon to blast the Death Egg and Egg man Nega into dust!

It seemed that with this destroyed, the World Devastators were shut down and with Margulis, Meta Knight, and Robotnik making a fast exit, it seems the battle for Mobius is over. However, it's far from a war deciding victory. The servants of the supreme god of darkness will not go down so easily. It's time to see if Ben can have as much stamina as the villains he is destined to confront, so let's get this show on the road!

* * *

Today our chapter begins just as the last one ended. After seeing the Death Egg blow up, Geno Wyrmmon flew everyone to Station Square, where Amy and the others were all ready waiting for them.

As soon as Sonic 's feet touch the ground, he finds himself being squeezed hard by a very persistent female Hedgehog ! As everyone watches Sonic gasp for air, Geno-Wyrmmon degidevolves back to his normal form and says, "Well, that was another crazy fight, boss! Glad I made it just in time for the knockout blow!"

Ben laughs and pats his dragon pal on the head, before saying, "Hey, glad you made it in time, Hiryuumon. Your surprise attack just might have saved us all. Robotnik might have gotten away again with those other Zannacross goons. But now we taught them, no matter what kind of crazy machines they use, they can't stand up to the Enji Knights and those that stand for justice! And that other Egg man, he learned the hard way what happens when you play dirty."

Blaze then looks at the sky and says,"Egg man Nega, he got the fate he deserved. However, I did not expect him to go down quite like that."

Tails then says, "That's for sure. It's hard to believe that Robotnik's greatest Death Egg yet would be blown up by his own grandfather's work, Space Colony Ark. I did not even know you guys had it up and running with a power source equal to the Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow looks up in the sky and sees the Psycho Gundam Mark II still combined with the top of the ARK and gets annoyed before saying, "Yes, just when did that Kira guy do this, anyway?"

Ben just shrugs and says,"Beats me, he barely tells me anything, but why I am not strong enough and my next mission, anyway. Well, despite the way it ended, I am still glad we were able to all pull through without losing any body."

Just then, Knuckles looks around and looks concerned before saying,"Hey, wait a sec, what happened to the Chaotix?"

Rough then says, "Come to think about it, they were pretty focused on finding that Mighty friend of their's. Hope they were not so focused that they did not see the Eclipse cannon blast coming for them!"

This gets everyone nervous and Sonic gets out of Amy's grip before saying, "Come to think of it, all of those people that were imprisoned were still on there, too! What was that Kira guy thinking, he killed all of those innocent people!"

Ezan just coldly responds with,"It's true innocent lives were lost, but Commandant Kira clearly saw it as the best course of judgment. If he did not act when he did, that Egg man Nega could have killed even more with the fire power of the Death Egg. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Silver then gets mad and responds with a disgusted, "That may be true, but that's only the case when there is no other way! With all the power and resources this Kira has, surely he could have disabled the Death Egg another way! And now those three and many others died!"

Just as Ben wonders what to say, everyone hears a loud voice shout out, "Hey, who are you calling dead! You really think we'd go down that easily? No way, that's way too bad for business!"

Everyone then turns around to the side, and sees Charmy, Victor, and Espio,all there, unharmed!

Knuckles then grins and screams out, "Guys, you all made it out in time! That's great!"

Victor takes a deep breath and says, "It was close though. I almost became a deep fried croc! Thankfully we were already thinking that staying on board the Death Egg would not be the most stable choice when we saw all you guys fighting so intensely. That's why I saw a way to transport everyone out of here and warped us in a jiffy! It was hectic, but we managed to teleport out all of the Egg Prisons holding people's souls. Not only that, but we got a bonus, so to speak."

Sonic then chuckles and responds with, "I love bonuses, what kind? Huh?"

All of a sudden, everyone sees a new figure walk out behind them, only it's a robot! Not a robot from the Lylat forces, it looks like a gigantic metal Armadillo!

Omega aims his weapons at the robot and says,"Egg man robot detected, destroy!"

Ben and Ezan take out their swords, and Silver says, "So, one of the Egg bots survived? Not for long!"

Just as they are all going to attack, Charmy quickly flies in front of the robot and holds his arms before saying, "Hey, hold on guys, this one's not a problem! In fact, he is our friend, Mighty! Err, he is just roboticized."

Ben looks puzzled, but sees that the robot looks more afraid than anything and puts his sword away and says, "So, you're saying Robotnik turned your friend, into a robot? Well, I guess with his name being Robotnik and all, it's not too shocking."

Knuckles then laughs and says, "That really you, Mighty? What happened to you?"

The former member of the Chaotix slowly walks in front of his friends and waves while saying, "Hey, Knuckles! Never thought I'd see you again! And Sonic too! Oh, and a bunch of new guys! Yeah it's me in the, err metal! Sorry to cause you all to worry for so long. I guess I brought it all on myself though. I left everyone four years ago to prove myself as a hero.

But all I managed to do was fall into a trap Metal Sonic and that Egg man set out for me! It seems he did not think of me very much. He just transformed me into his robotic slave, and forced me to become his maintenance drone! All this time all I have been doing is cleaning floors, machines and windows!"

He then proves it by curling in to a ball, and then having several cleaning devices popping out of his sides! Sonic then sees him transform back in to normal and says, "Wow, that doctor sure has a twisted sense of humor. But don't worry, Mighty. I don't think Egg man is going to be turning anyone into robots around here anymore. Hey Tails, still have your anti roboticized machine around in your workshop?"

Tails smiles and says, "Of course! We will have him back to normal in no time!"

Mighty then says, "That's great! I was getting really fed up in this body. Sure I am kind of stronger, but it's so clunky. And to top it off, I have this really bad itch for months that I can't reach so, AH!"

Out of nowhere, everyone feels a strong gust of wind. Mighty's head fell off! Since he is a robot, he still lives, but he is obviously freaked out and his arms go flaying about as he says,"AH! What is going on?"

Ben then tenses up before he responds with"Another attacker? Wait, this magic energy is?" Before he can even finish his words, everyone sees Kira walk slowly up to the group with his sword drawn, he was the one who sliced Mighty's head off!

Kira then suddenly cuts in with a cold , "Stand down, Ben Auro."

Everyone looks at him and Sonic says, "What is the deal, Kira? You gone mad or something?"

Ben then gulps before he says, "Master, why are you attacking him. Mighty is just a guy transformed by Doctor Robotnik, he is hardly a threat. Whoa!"

Ben then sees Kira's magic energy flare up so suddenly, he is nearly blown back! Kira then glares at Ben and sternly responds with,"I thought we already discussed about questioning my orders, my apprentice. I am well aware of the situation. However, unlike you all, I see through deception with much more clarity. While he may be a former friend of a few of them and has the appearance of a maintenance droid, that is only the outside story.

For all you know, he might truly be a spy drone, made to observe. When your guard is down self destruct and cause massive damage!"

Knuckles gets mad and grunts out a on edge, "Oh come on, that's just being paranoid!"

Kira says,"Tsc, hardly, it's just seeing things without emotional attachment. That is why for the best interest of this world and the security of order for the Lylat Kingdom, your friend and all others like him must be destroyed."

Ben then sees the shocked reaction of Sonic and pals and says, "Commandant, are you sure you really have to go that far?"

Kira just glares at Ben and responds with a stern,"You are at border line insubordination at this point Ben, time for you to remember your duty. Now, destroy this Mighty at once!"

Ben looks shocked and Espio then says,"Stop this! Ben, can't you clearly see Mighty is no threat?"

Ben then looks like he is struggling and responds with a uneasy,"Yes, but, he does make a point. But, I."

Ezan sees the conflict in Ben's eyes and at once takes out his blade, before saying," Sigh, no point asking someone who still squirms on the battlefield. I will complete your task, Commandant."

He is about to strike, when Kira flash steps in front of him and says," No, this is a task I am only ordering Ben to do. It's time you come to grips with your fate and stop letting your emotions bind you. I am giving you a direct order, do it now!"

Sonic then looks alarmed before he says,"Stop it, Ben. Do you really think this is the right thing to do in your heart?"

Ben is looking extremely stressed and then looks down for a minute, before then firing a magic blast from his hand at Mighty! The headless body is still trying to find its head, when the head says, "Whoa, what did I do? AH!"

A flash then blinds everyone and when it clears, Mighty is gone completely! Everyone is shocked as Ben falls to his knees clearly looking upset as Kira grins while saying,

"Well done, really now, was that so hard? You may fail to see my just logic now, but when your mind's are clear you will see I was doing what is best for everyone. In order to survive you must think ahead, and be prepared for all outcomes."

Shadow then looks at Kira and narrows his eyes before he darkly says,"I can see you take that saying to great lengths. Tell me, just how long have Titan forces had control of Space Colony ARK? Because even though I am a special agent for GUN, even I had not the slightest idea you were playing around with my former home!"

As Kira glances at Shadow, the GUN Commander clears his throat and says, "Yes, for once I am with Shadow on this, Commandant Kira. As far as I know, there was not even the slightest notification that your men were taking control of ARK. I fail to see why you would not inform us, since we are on the same side."

Kira just responds with a curt, "You are all indeed are allies. However, I thought it would be best if such a weapon was in control of those most capable. And I did not want to take any chances with spies being everywhere."

Sonic then gets angry and grinds out a agitated,"You know, I have been hearing a lot of problems coming from you, Kira. I have been seeing more and more of your Salvation Storm Troopers hanging around in every major city on the planet like they own the place! Forgive me for getting the wrong idea, but a guy can almost get the impression that you're trying to act like you're calling all the shots around here!"

Kira just looks at Sonic and flatly, "You forget your place, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's true you're a hero. But someone who just runs from responsibility has no idea of what it takes for true peace to be reached. Only by, huh?"

He then sees a high ranking armored soldier walk in front of him, before saluting and then giving him a message. Kira then reads it and sighs before saying, "Well, it seems the Grand Master and the others on the Council are more anxious for a report than usual. Very well, I will take my leave. Ben, Ezan, Hiryuumon, we are all returning at once. Good day everyone, I hope that true peace will be reached very soon for all of you."

He flicks his cape back and walks back to his ship. Ezan then gets in front of Sonic and says, "Despite what happened, I am sorry for the loss of your friend."

He then leaves. Sonic then goes up to Ben and says,"Man, Ben, I know that Kira guy is a great military commander and all. But he has his views screwed on a little too tight, if you ask me. I am not blaming you for anything, but, still, something is not right here."

Ben then stands up and walks right up to Sonic and quietly mutters,"Sonic, Mighty is not dead."

Sonic and Espio hear this and are shocked before Sonic says, "What? But I saw you blast him."

Ben makes sure Kira is out of his hearing range and looks over to the ocean before saying, "I did not blast him with an energy blast. I fired a kind of warp spell to transport him from here into the sea a little. Mighty might be spooked, but he is still alive at least. It might have been short notice, but it was the only thing I could have done to trick Kira."

Tails then looks shocked before interjecting with,"So, you defied your own commander to save him? Ben, thanks for that."

Ben smiles and responds with a friendly,"Just make sure to find Mighty and turn him back to normal fast. I don't think Kira or the others know what he looked like when he was normal, so it should all be in the clear."

Knuckles smiles and grabs Ben by the arm and puts his own arm around him before saying,"Hey, you know, you're pretty good, Ben. Thanks for all the help."

Sonic smiles and retorts with,"Same here. You are becoming almost as cool a guy as me! You got some moves, and the most important thing is you've got a good heart on top of it all."

Ben smiles and responds with a enthusiastic,"Thanks, Sonic, I needed that. Well, sorry for a rushed goodbye everyone, but I better get going, before Kira gets mad again."

Sonic then holds out his hand and says, "Good luck, Ben, and remember. No matter how tough things get from any side, never given in to the jerks, because as long as you keep going and have friends on your side, you will be able to reach the finish line and pick up your dream at the end!"

Ben shakes Sonic's hand and says, "Heh, don't worry. I have no plans of giving up, no matter what or who tries to stop me! Take care everyone, hope to see you all again."

Ben runs off to the shuttle and turns around one last time to see everyone waving to him, even Shadow is giving him a subtle smile of approval. As he turns around, he thinks to himself, and says in his head,"_Sonic, you and your guys helped remind me what I am fighting for. However, I don't think our situations are the same. You can run free and fight for freedom. But, I think that my burden does not give me such freedom._"

Hiryuumon then looks at Ben and says, "Is something wrong, boss? You look sad."

Ben just turns and gives a weak smile before responding with,"It's nothing, Hiryuumon, come on, let's go. It's just been a long day, I really could use some sleep."  
He then runs at top speed to the Eternal Justice, just as it prepares to blast off! As the ship prepares to leave the planet, Amy walks over to Sonic and says,

"Hey Sonic, maybe it was just because you guys were fighting, but Ben looked a little pale. Was he alright?"

Silver then looks downward and says,"Come to think of it, he had been looking stressed when me and Blaze first ran into him."

Shadow then sees the ship leave the atmosphere and says, "He must have been fighting constantly, even more then usual, without much time to rest."

Knuckles then kicks a rock and says, "Bah, I bet that jerk Kira is not helping things much."

Cream shivers and says,"Even if he is a high ranking Enji Knight, and helped save this and many other worlds, he has this scary feeling to him."

Sonic looks at the air and says, "I know what you mean, Cream. Something about that Kira guy gives me a bad feeling. Just hope it's only a small kind of bad. Ben looks like he is going through a lot as it is. I just hope he can handle it."

* * *

Speaking of Ben handling things... As soon as the ship is back in hyper space, Kira once more summons Ben and Ezan to the command deck. As soon as the two warriors are there he instantly announces,"There will be a change of plans. Grand Master Myers has requested I go over the results of the battles in person. Therefore we will be returning to the Enji Castle. However, this is only a temporary return, at the most, a day. Don't leave the grounds, is that clear, Ben Auro? I can't afford another debacle."

Ben just looks down and says, "I understand, it's okay. Not like I have anyone to visit anyway. Um, is it alright if I get some rest before then?"

Kira just looks at another monitor showing a view of planets and says,"Do as you will. "

Ben then sees Ezan leave at once before he turns to his Digimon pal and says,"Well, at least I can get some sleep now. Yawn, it's been a while since I could relax even for a little."

Ben returns to his bunk and tries to make up for some lost sleep. Sadly, it's not as easy for him as he would like. Next to him he hears one of the few soldiers that has a personality and seems to enjoy playing very loud rock music, nonstop! Ben tries to ignore it, but it's too loud for a long while and he looks at the ceiling and says,

"Sigh, it's always something. How many hours has it been? That's it, I'll just tell him to, oh? Finally! Thought he would never stop. Now, I can finally, huh?"

Ben then hears the loud speaker say," Attention all personnel, we will be docking at Hallowed Bastion in a hour, make sure you are in your proper position at due time."

Ben is shocked and says, "What!? That jerk was blasting his music all night? Sigh, well maybe I can still salvage a half hour of dreams. Looks like our luck is not the best at the moment, eh Hiryuumon? Huh?"

He then sees his dragon friend has been fast asleep all this time. He then says, "Well, at least some one has been sleeping well."

Ben tries to not be totally sleep deprived as the Eternal Justice reenters Corneria and soon Ben is back at his nicer home away from home. When he wakes up, the ship has already landed and as Ben walks out of the landing bay he sees that Kira and Ezan have already left. However, he does see someone is waiting for him, his good old Moogle friend, Moz! At once, the furry one flies over to Ben and says, "Ben! You're back in once piece, Kupo!"

Ben smiles and says, "Hey Moz, how's things around here? Anything good going around?"

Moz then responds with a chipper," Not really. Just been watching everyone come and go. Me and the other moogles, along with Miu, have had a bowling tournament. Almost won too, but then Mog pulled four strikes in a row, Kupo! Oh well, next time."

Ben chuckles and says, "Don't worry, there will be other times to be on top. So, are Doug, James, and Cloud Sensei around?"

Moz shakes his head and answers with, "Sorry, Doug and James went with captain Bartz, and Cloud is on another mission as well."

Ben looks disappointed and responds with a let down,"Oh, well. I guess things have been hectic lately."

Moz then says, "Don't worry, Ben. I am sure your other friends are around somewhere, Kupo."

Ben sighs and reacts with a strained," Well, that's okay. I'll just see who is around. Maybe Lacus is, never mind. Well first thing to do is get a decent meal."

Ben and his two pals enter the castle. After getting some food, Ben checks up on his old room and is relieved to see that Moz has kept everything in the place where it was before. As he then leaves the male dorms, he tenses up before saying,"So Moz, has anyone found any leads on Max yet?"

Moz winces before responding with, "Sorry, Kupo, no one has a clue. Max was always good at outsmarting people."

Ben looks down and grasps his fist tightly before he grimly says,"Yeah, but that was before, when it was just a game. And now he is a traitor who is causing havoc to all sides just for his own profits. However, he can't hide forever. I will find him, and get back at him for betraying me. I will never forgive him, for attacking the Raystar family and being in on the plan to kidnap Lacus! Even if he did end up saving the day, he still caused, what the, is that?"

Ben is surprised when he sees Lacus walking out of the end of the hallway and at once feels much happier. He then smiles and eagerly says,"Lacus? Hey Lacus! How are you Lacus?"

Lacus sees Ben, but Ben is shocked when her eyes quickly look away and she turns around to leave without even saying a word! Ben is, less than happy with these results and Hiryuumon blinks before he says," She looked like she saw a ghost, boss!"

Ben looks sad and says, "I guess she is still upset over her sister getting hurt. Lacus, it's my fault for her having more pain, and now her family is mad at me. I have to make things right with her though, if I ever hope to win her over Brad again."

Hiryuumon then says," If you really, really love her that much boss, then you have to go after her!"

Ben hesitates before he says, "Um, I am not so sure rushing into things will help matters. But you're right, Hiryuumon, I have to do something."

Ben then walks down to the lakeside. There he sees a few of his other friends hanging out. At the moment, he sees the blond tailed warrior from planet Gaia, Zidane Tribal having a sparring match against the brown haired dual sword wielding Enji, Lloyd Irvine.

Others there are his other friends Genis, Vivi two, Collette, Kyle, Arc, Loni, Relala, Queen Garnet, and Lunenth.

At the moment, Zidane just dodged another demon fang attack from Lloyd when he sees Ben enter the area. As Ben gets closer Zidane grins and enthusiastically says,

"Well there is a face I have not seen in a while! Looks like the rumors of Kira killing all those he takes to train after him are just rumors after all."

Ben then smiles and says, "Hey, everyone. Glad to see you all are still alive, not to mention glad I am alive as well, heh."

The two stop their spar and everyone goes over to Ben to greet him. Kyle then says, "How you holding up? How is Kira's training like? Has he taught you any new killer secret attacks?"

Ben laughs and responds with,"Err not yet, at least. He has taught me how to take a hit or two though."

Garnet then says, "Everyone has been hearing about how you fought well against Char's attack and just now against the forces of that Doctor Robotnik. Adding those to your already promising track record, and you are building quite a name for yourself, Ben."

Zidane then pretends to look insulted and reacts with a indignant, "Hey, don't I get any credit? Having to be a squad mate with Ezan Kaiba for so long should be cause to win a medal in itself! Garnet then chuckles and goes over to her boyfriend, before wrapping her arms around Zidane and saying,"Well, it goes without question what my feelings are about you, Zidane."

Zidane laughs and kisses her before saying, "Ah, good enough for me."

Ben slightly feels envious of the romantic moment he sees, but does not show it and then says,"So, anything major going on around here? Last time I was here I kind of left in a hurry."

Lloyd then sighs before he mutters a respectful," Oh, right, we all heard about Max. Sorry that you had to suffer such a thing. I felt the sting of betrayal myself from Kratos, Zelos, and others. However, they all had their reasons , and while I am not condoning what he did, maybe he does too?"

Ben then responds with a solem,"Well, I'll just have to ask him when I track him down and defeat him."

Kyle then looks enthusiastically at his comrade before he adds," Don't worry, Ben, we all have your back! Even when confronted by various evil people, heroes pull through! And besides, since your cousin pulled off the kind of stunt he did, no way he can just take it easy."

Ben then nods before he looks around and says,"Speaking of his stunts, I guess Lacus is still upset about what happened. I mean, she seemed kind of upset when she ignored me."

Collette then looks let down before she answers with, "Lacus has been acting odd ever since her birthday. She barely has talked to any of us. In fact, she has not even showed up for training this week. The only time we have seen her is with Brad."

Ben's fist tighten at hearing Brad's name, and he responds with a sore,"Brad, Lacus. I guess he has been helping her feel better his way, and that can't be good for anyone."

Loni then laughs and reacts with a amused, Man you're not kidding. Everything that guy does turns into a disaster. I heard he messed up his last mission real bad. Heard from Cyan that Brad was supposed to protect a bunch of important people from a Zeon attack, and he sort of did it.

He smashed the foes, however in the process he, also smashed the planets capital buildings formation into one of its hallmarks,

a giant stadium sized Sarlacc monster!

Apparently not only was that place a big thing to the world's people, but in the palace was one of the best research stations in galaxies! There was all kinds of stuff being worked on there and Brad caused it all to be wrecked."

Ben just face palms and says," It's a wonder that after more than a year of this, he is even allowed to stay here."

Genis laughs and says, "That's something we all have been wondering. But he did not get off of such an act scot free. Apparently both Sabin and Master Myers got really mad at Brad, said he was disgracing the Enji order. And then Brad just blew them off."

Ben just says, "That Brad, he still does not take anything seriously. It's pathetic really, he still has the statues of a low rank rookie, even though he came here the same time as Lacus and I.

Lacus, it's been a year, and I have no idea why Lacus likes someone that is a lazy, reckless, jerk like him."

Zidane then chuckles and responds with a whimsical," Ah, the mysteries of women. I admit I can't figure out that one myself. But anyone that tries to decode that mystery gets smashed into the ground by a certain muscle bound idiot. You have to be crazy to try something like that, I guess that means you're feeling crazy, eh, Ben?"

Ben looks nervous and says, "What do you mean, Zidane? Lacus is a close childhood friend of mine of course. However, I would never try and, ah!"

Both Zidane and Lloyd warp their arms around Ben's and Zidane says, "Don't bother, Ben, it was obvious to me a week after I met you. Can't blame you though, a childhood friend, beautiful, smart, kind, a great warrior and a higher class gal to boot. Well, I can't say I do enjoy seeing her with Brad. Oh, who am I kidding, no one wants to see a girl waste her life with a class A bozo. That is why we are all rooting for you to win her over!"

Ben gets bashful and reacts with a timid,"Err, thanks, guys. But, I don't know what I am going to do. Lacus and her family are still mad at me for Max trashing her birthday party and causing Sara to be wounded."

Lloyd then says,"It's not like you are to blame for your own cousin being a traitor. Just talk to her again and tell her how much you mean to her. Or at least that is what Zelos ragged on about it when he heard the story. Hey, is that her?"

Everyone then sees Lacus once again entering the lake area from the other entrance. Ben panics and says,"

Even if that would work, last time she walked away, before even saying anything."

Zidane gives Ben a thumbs up and retorts with a brash,"Well then, I'll just have to make an opening for you, stand back."

Zidane then jumps on the statue and swings over there with his tail, while Ben tensely says,"Err, I hope he knows what he is doing."

Garnet then smiles and kindly says,"Don't worry, Ben, take it from me. Zidane knows how to get a women's attention, one way or another, hehe."

Ben then feels his head before he says says, "Well, if everyone is rooting for me, then I hope that my hair is alright."

He then walks the other way and hears Lacus step into the lake balcony above when Zidane walks up and says, "Oh, hey, Lacus! Fine weather we are having today."

Lacus turns around and briefly smiles while saying, "Oh hello, Zidane, how are you today? I suppose if you are a fan of cloudy skies it would be nice weather. Is there something I can help you with?"

Zidane just has his shrewd grin get wider before he says, "Why, in fact, yes. You see Brad still forgot to pay me back for when I, huh? Oh, hey there, Ben."

Lacus is startled and turns around to see Ben entering from the side and she then sees the others "covering" the other sides as he says,"Hey, Lacus. How are you today? Guess you left before you could see me before."

Lacus then looks into the water and in a detached tone says, "No, not really."

Ben gets nervous, but Zidane winks at him as he tries to keep his composer up and says," Oh, well, I just wanted to know how everyone is doing."

Lacus just continues to look at the water as in a plane tone she says, "Sara is fine, she has fully healed from her injury."

Ben smiles and says, "I am glad to hear it, tell her my regards, I guess. So, how has your mission been going lately? Huh, what the?"

Ben sees Lacus just prepare to walk out of there, while saying,"Sorry Ben, I am really busy today with my training, so I have to go."

She is about to walk out, when Collette gets in front of her and says, "What are you talking about, Lacus? Captain Terra gave us all off for the weekend, remember? She is not even here, so I don't see what you could mean by special training. Lacus, are you lying?"

Lacus looks annoyed as she realizes that everyone around her is helping Ben. Ben then says,"Lacus, did I do something to make you angry? You are acting like you don't want to talk to me or something."

Lacus sighs and flicks her hair out of her face before she sternly says,"That is because, I have been doing a lot of thinking, Ben. And, I think it would be for the best if you and I stopped talking."

This hurts Ben hard, and he feels like he is stabbed in the chest. Barely holding on to his composure, everyone else is shocked too, as he coughs up and says,"

What!? What, what are you talking about, Lacus? Is, is this because of Max? Lacus, I swore I had no idea he was a traitor. You, you know I would never do anything to harm you, right? Is it because your parents are still mad at me?"

Lacus looks sad as she responds with a weary,"No, it's not just because of that. I know you had nothing to do with that attack. And everyone but my mother has calmed down about it. It's just, I have been thinking. And I realize now it would be better for everyone if we kept our distance."

Ben can't grasp this and says, "What? But why?"

Lacus sighs before she says, "If you really want to know the answer, it's because Brad is not happy with us being so close."

Ben then turns pale before he says, "What!? Are you serious? But, we are friends, Lacus! He can't just tell you who to see and who you cannot see!"

Lacus looks troubled and says, "But he is my boy friend Ben. I have to respect his wishes. Because in the end, his feelings are more, huh?"

Ben then gets upset and interject with a pained, "Lacus, we have been friends for years. Do you really think so little of me that you will just easily discard me like, huh? That energy, it's him!"

Everyone else senses a large power level surrounded by others and they turn around to see none other than Brad surrounded by his gang! CJ, the Slate, Mondo, and Jerid are all with him and two other guys Ben does not know walking out of the door.

They are all laughing and when Brad sees Ben he laughs even harder! He then crassly says,"Well well, look who is back, boys? It's everyone's favorite Star warrior! You have been in the news for a while now Bennie boy. I guess going with Kira has helped boost yours and Ezan's public "image." Ha, what a joke, if they knew what a loser you were, like I did, I would be the one getting his name in the news!"

Ben at once glares at Brad and Kyle gets besides Ben and says,"What are you doing here, Brad? Beat everyone in the under sector too many times and got bored?"

Brad just spits off the platform and says, "Oh my, another guy whose ego is way overblown I see. As a matter of fact, yeah, I have beaten every guy in the lower sector, but it's still a place with less stiffs then here.

After all, over there they have the common sense to worship the "Unstoppable Juggernaught" for the greatness that I am! Anyway, what is the problem, Ben? You have a problem?"

Lacus sees Ben getting madder and madder and she says, "Oh no, wait, please!"

Ben does not seem to hear her, as he walks up to Brad and grasps his fist tightly before he says,"Yes, with you! What did you tell Lacus?"

Brad just cracks his knuckles and responds with "Heh, I see Lacus finally had the guts to tell her what I knew she should have told you months ago. That's right; I told her it would be better for everyone if she stopped trying to act and do what needs to be done! Sorry, Star loser, but I am sick of Lacus wasting time pretending to be your friend and I don't want to see you waste her time by talking to her anymore! Got it?!"

Ben is ready to flip out and seeths out,"Waste Lacus' time? Brad, you're out of your demented head! If anyone is wasting her time, it's you! You think you can just tell her who she can and can't talk to?"

Brad says, "Yeah, I can, Ben. See, you keep forgetting that I am her boyfriend. And in a relationship, both partners respect each others' wishes. You may be one of my doll's oldest friends, but you annoy the hell out of me! Sorry "buddy", but she is off limits!"

Not only is Ben furious at this, but his pals are as well. Lloyd then grinds out,"You can't just order Lacus around! If you really respect her, you will treat her with much more respect than you are now!"

Brad then gets annoyed and cracks his neck at the interlopers direction before he growls ,"Stay out of this! This is a man to man talk!"

Ben sneers at this before he jabs back with, "Too bad, it seems more like a man to monkey talk from here."

Brad spits on the ground before he releases a mocking, "Oh, what's wrong? Upset I crushed your heart? What are you going to do about it?"

Ben then sees the two newcomers step in front of Brad and laugh before the one with the hat says,"Well looks like someone can't get the picture, Brad! You won't listen to Brad's advice, son? Then maybe we should help open your ears!"

Ben just looks at the two and says," Who are you, and why should I care? Whatever, just leave. I have no patience for idiots right now."

The man in the hat looks at the other guy and they both laugh before saying,"

Oh, that is right, you have not yet witnessed how awesome we are because you're too much of a hot shot to be here anymore! You're looking at two guys who understand what real greatness is! I am Awesome Alex!"

The other large bald man takes out his weapons, bladed numchaku and says,"And you're staring at rad Ryan! We may be two newcomers to the Enji. But you're about to find out that we are real warriors!"

Alex then takes out his weapons, Tonfa's and the two begin to circle around Ben while saying,"We heard about all the things you did. Even beat that Xehamaru dude. However, you're already a star that has reached its peak! Time we show you who the real two best Enji Knights in making are!"

They begin to bounce around and Ben just stays motionless as he says," Are you two done? First of all, I am older than you. Stop wasting my time, before I show you just what I think of you idiots!"

They then begin to dash around they are like blurs as Alex says, "You really are one smug punk! Time we give you a crash course on our mad skills like we taught that newcomer Ruka Miruda! You may have some fancy training, but time you get a rough taste of reality of all that really matters ! Now it's one, two, thr, GUH!"

In a split-second, they were both about to strike Ben. But Ben shows how little he thinks of them, as he punches both of them at the same time with such force that they are knocked out in one blow!

As they fall to the ground, Ben stares at Brad and coldly says,"Shut up. You loud mouth punks will never be Enji Knights, so stop wasting everyone's time. This is an order of justice, not a fraternity!"

Everyone is either impressed or shocked with the ease Ben disposed of the two. Brad chuckles before he says,"Well well, someone is upset. Piff, those two are weak, only thing they are good at is smuggling in some good drinks."

Ben then says, "Unlike you, Brad, I take my responsibility seriously. Maybe if you did more than just thrashing around like a wild animal, you would not still be the lowliest ranked position in here!"

Brad just looks amused and bellows out,"Oh, now your lashing out because you are having a tough time? I don't give a damn how much stuff you're going through. Cloud, Myers, and everyone else may feel sorry for you and give you excuses. But I don't care how miserable you are! If you were a real man, nothing would harm you, but that is just more proof that you're a wuss!"

Ben then begins to power up his magic aura and harshly states,"I am warning you, Brad, I have had it with you."

Brad then kicks the fallen Alex to the side and narrows his eyes before he says,"Oh, you want some of this? I'll be all too happy to give you another lesson in power! I always knew that even when you and Lisa were an item that Lacus was your real target. Let me make this clear for you Benny Boy! Lacus is out of your league! No matter what, you pull you will never take her away from me!"

Lacus looks worried and says, "Brad, please don't fight. Don't make this worse than it is."

Brad laughs and says, "Sorry gal, but I am in no mood to put things nicely! The reason he got this annoying was because you kept talking to him when I told you to stop wasting your time with him months ago! Welcome to reality, Benny boy. And the reality is that Lacus is and always will be out of your league! What are you going to say to that?"

All of a sudden, Ben's magic energy beings to grow even larger, and Ben begins to growl as the ground around him cracks and shakes! Ben's head remains looking at the ground while he says,"You, it's just like all the others. Jerks like you, they win girls over with their lies and macho head games. So many, so many times already I've seen girls I like be lost to the hands of creeps. And now, Lacus, you're saying I am not allowed to talk to Lacus because of you?

Lacus, this year my former best friend was killed, I was betrayed by both someone I trusted, and my favorite cousin, who was like a brother to me. And now, now you're trying to turn Lacus against me! Brad Fowltror, I will not let you turn Lacus against me! I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

His magic energy then explodes with such force it causes the water behind the group to rise up and everyone is nearly blown back! Zidane can barely stand on his feet as he says, "Ben's power has grown this far? As much as a jerk Kira is, at least this training of his is not totally a waste."

Ben at last looks Brad right in the eyes and his look is of pure hatred, as Brad says,"What, you don't like me or some, GUH!"

In an instant, Ben has flash stepped right in front of Brad and punches him so hard in the stomach that the ground shakes and it creates a shock-wave!

Ben then has his rage explode as he seethes out,"Like you? I HATE YOU!"

He then roundhouse kicks Brad so far he is blasted right into the lake. But Ben does not stop there. Before Brad begins to fall down, Ben moves with such speed that he warps behind Brad in mid air and kicks him right into the head so hard that he is launched into the water and creates a massive wave! As the water falls, Ben just says, "I will never forgive you Brad, ever!"

Everyone is amazed at Ben's assault and Kyle says,"I never saw Ben so angry before! Man, I guess Brad had it coming, though."

Lacus sees Ben's magic aura flare out of control as she says,"No, please, stop this."

All of a sudden, a massive burst of energy blows a large amount of water away and Brad emerges, already powered and bulked up and as he charges at Ben his face as a sadistic grin while he says, "Oh, really? Fine by me, I always hated your guts too! Now I don't have to bother to hide anything! Now, it's time I crush you for that miscast match call last time! Time to, guh!"

Before he can finish, Ben at once launches a furious assault and moves around to keep hitting Brad before he can turn! As Brad is bombarded with blows, Ben says," Never again, I will never lose again to someone like you! I have trained too hard to be beaten by a worthless brutish monkey! You may not have noticed it but I got a lot stronger then when we fought, and after all I been through I sure as hell am not going to lose to a punk like you!"

Brad continues to take the hits, but as he does, he just laughs widely and says,"Really now, still can't figure out the truth? That even with all your fancy moves it's useless against true power? You can train all you want, but you never will catch up to me! I get more powerful every freaking second. It's an ability I've had since birth, but that's how it is. By now I am already powerful enough to cream both you and Ezan at once!"

Ben keeps up his assault as he says," That's all you can do to smash about like a raging hulk! But being a true hero is more than raw power. Have you wondered why you and your gang are the only ones in our group still at the lowest ranks? It's because you are so full of yourself, you never do anything anyway but your way, no matter how crazy it is! I hear you just blew it again and smashed a planet's capital building and the research there into a giant Sarlacc pit and ruined all kinds of research!"

Brad just creates an explosive wave of energy to blow Ben back as he says, "Bah, you're just like all those stiffs that rag on and on about a bunch of lame stuff no one cares about! Who cares about that capital and its precious experiments? It's all stuff that can be rebuilt! All that matters is that I clobbered the enemies and single-handedly destroyed them!"

Ben then looks outraged before he snaps back with," You really are pathetic! Someone who has no understanding of anything is nothing but a joke. You will never be an Enji Knight, Brad. As long as you are what you are, you're nothing but a disgrace to the Enji Knights. I wonder just how long till Captain Sabin gives up and you are at last thrown out of the order."

Brad lands back on the ground with a thud and charges up energy before he chuckles and says"That's your problem, Star loser! You just follow the rules like a lame old lap dog! You just don't get that I don't need to play by their rules! The Brad always has played by his own rules. And anyone that can't handle them will either be made to handle them, or blown out of my way!"

He fires a barrage of energy blasts at Ben like a machine gun, but Ben just takes out his Star Sword and charges at him while deflecting every shot as he says, "All this year I have been trying to figure out why Lacus would want to be with you, of all people. And still I have no idea how she could possibly love someone that is such a jerk!"

He then blocks more shots as he reaches Brad and strikes with a downward slash! Brad quickly blocks with his arm and the blow is strong enough to cause the ground to crumble! Even though blood falls from the strike, Brad just continues to laugh and says,"

It's because you can't understand that shows how much of a loser you are! You may be the ideal Enji Knight, but the only one you're going to impress are stiffs, little kids and all the hacks in this cosmos! Let me fill you in, Ben, women don't care about heroics! You can be the best fighter in all space, but that won't help when you're nothing but a bore to be with! See? Gals love the bad boy! They love the thrill, the excitement, the fun that would never be had with a straight arrow like you! It's just like in the movies, the rebel is the true hero!"

Ben presses down harder on Brad and his sword glows with energy as he says,"I refuse to accept that! You, your kind use your tricks and your lies to cheat your way to the top. But, I will cut through you and your kind's lies! I will show that I am truly the one who deserves to be worthy of being called the savior of the Universe! Guh!"

Brad then kicks him hard in the chest as he says,"God, I am so sick of your lame heroic speeches! No one cares! As long as you keep ranting on about peace and justice you may be a great Enji Knight. But fighting will be the only thing you're good for, and you will never be loved by Lacus or any other woman! You know it has been a real laugh seeing you keep struggling like you think it gives a damn! Ill admit your thick headed then I thought but you can try hard for the rest of your life runt, it won't amount to jack squat! You want to know why? "

Brad then forms a sadistic grin as he instantly fallows up with," Its because no matter how many toys you use to power your lame body up or how many ways you train you still have the mind of a loser! Your to weak, your just a loser who depends on others, who is to afraid at making people mad to get what you want to win! A REAL Man does not let others tell him what his life is, he takes his life in to his own hands and takes out anyone who tries to stop him! Your a weakling at your core Benny boy, and that's why you will never be a winner! The Enji and the Lylat Kingdom may keep trying to pretend that losers like you have a right, but losers have no rights! They are the bottom of the food chain!"

Ben's fury is surging as he turns red and rasps out a icy," Shut up, just shut up all ready!"

Ben puts more power in to his strike but Brad responds by bulking up more and viciously bellowing," What's the matter, can't handle the truth you wuss? To bad, because that's how things really work! The truth is that losers like you never win, and that all those idiots in power just kid themselves by making guys like you feel like you got a shot! But that's a laugh, losers have no right taking what belongs to the winners! As much as the scarey fat cats in charge try to coddle all you losers about how everyone is equal its only so you don't cry to much! The truth is that life is one hell of a climb! If you are not strong enough to move forward you are just going to be thrown down to the trash as the strong climb to the top!

Only rich guys can ever really find a way to get what they don't deserve, and even that is power in a way. I don't get why powerless worthless trash like you should even be allowed to have hope that you can ever get what you don't deserve. It is a riot seeing morons like you go on thinking you got a chance, hell that's the only reason chumps like you are worth keeping around!

Hell yah, no need for any of those lame clowns or smart mouthed comedians pretending that they are funny, its always given me a kick seeing losers desperately try and work to change things! But that's all you are Benny boy, a jester that's putting off a show by acting like he will ever be what he is not! It really is a riot, seeing suckers like you work so damn hard to do what I can do in a day! And the reason its so funny is because your struggling so damn hard for something that is so damn hopeless!

Oh you may be a good boy and save even more losers, but you still won't ever be anything that can excite any girl like Lacus to want to be with! So, get the message yet Star loser? Just give it up, no matter what you do you will always be a lamer that does not deserve what your so desperate for, the things that are only reserved for the top dogs like me!"

Ben has his eyes twitch at this point and clearly shows he has had it as his aura explodes with such force that the water around the two blast back all the way to the bottom of the lake! Ben then holds out his right hand to gather energy while he yells out," SHUT UP!"

He then forms an energy sword and instantly Brad right in the shoulder! Looking so livid that he might burst at any moment he glares at Brad with eyes purely of bloodlust and says, " I refuse to expect that, I WILL NEVER EXPECT THAT! No, I have come too far to take this from an idiot like you! No matter what you say you're all talk Brad, and I won't allow some scum like you to mock me any longer! I am not someone who does not have the right to be loved, I know, that's not true! I am so sick of you, and now it's time I teach you a lesson!"

He slams the energy sword in and jumps into the air while saying,"Time for you to be silenced! If you can't shut your mouth, I'll force it shut, forever! Shining Flare, what?"

Just as Ben is going to unleash all his power at Brad, all of a sudden Lacus warps in front of Brad with her arms out! She then says, "Stop it now, Ben!"

Ben sees that Lacus is protecting Brad and says, "Lacus, please get out of the way."

Lacus shakes her head and firmly says, "Not until you promise to calm down and stop attacking Brad."

Ben struggles to contain himself and responds with a restrained," He, he started it! How can you defend him after all he has done? He is nothing but a jerk, Lacus! Why do you forgive all his crazy reckless actions!?"

Lacus emits a weary sigh before her answer is, "It's because I love him, Ben. I don't approve of everything he does, but I do love him. Please, stop lashing out on him just because you're upset. Sorry Ben, but no matter how you feel, my feelings won't change."

Ben restrains his tears from forming as he says,"Why, Lacus? Why do you love someone who is such a jerk in every way?"

Lacus then looks full of sorrow as she responds with,"If you really want to know, it's because he understands me and my feelings, more than anyone. He knows my pain, he was always there for me. No matter what."

Ben then has his head fall to the ground before he says, "But, I was always there for you Lacus. I , I always ."

Lacus does not let him finish, as she says," It's more than that! Its true you have never let me down and were always kind to me. But the feelings between me and Brad transcend simple kindness! He knows what it's like; he knows how to make things better."

Ben can't get what she means and says,"You mean the Blue Eyes White Dragon? I admit I was shocked at first, but I don't care about that. So what if you're different? You're still Lacus. And no matter what, nothing will change to make me think , can't you see Brad is just using you for your position and looks to get more power for himself? Someone like him, could never truly love anything but himself."

Lacus just looks down and says, "Is that all you can see? Or are you just coming to conclusions out of jealousy, Ben? It's as I thought, you can't understand the kind of bond me and Brad have. I guess you will never be able to and I am sorry that it pains you so much.

However, I must make this clear, no matter what, I will stand by Brad."

Ben then struggles not to lose himself as he says,"But, Lacus, what happened to our promise? Don't you remember? That promise we made before you went away, that we would always be friends, no matter what? That necklace, you're still wearing that necklace I gave you, so I know you still remember it!"

Lacus is shocked Ben remembers, as she looks down at the golden necklace with the blue crystal still around her neck. She then says, "Ben, I never forgot that promise. But, things are not so simple, we are not children anymore. There are things that are even more important."

Ben then says, "Then just answer me one more thing, why is nothing I do ever good enough to get you to approve of me? Why is nothing I do good enough for anyone? Why is it that no matter what I do its never enough for you to look at me like the way you look at Brad even after he screws up horribly!"

Brad just laughs and says, "Man, you're a real riot! Blab all you want, but no one cares how much your life sucks, so cry a river elsewhere."

Lacus just sighs and closes her eyes before she reacts with a pained,"Ben, its not like that. It's nothing against you, it's just that Brad understands me more than I believe you can. I am sorry this is so hard for you, but the truth is that me and Brad are just a better fit."

Ben feels numb as he says, "So, you are truly serious? It's, it's, AH!"

Ben then grasps his head and yells loudly. He then looks right up at the sky with a broken look while saying,"Why, why does this always happen to me? Why, why is it never good enough. Ah, my head, hurts so much. AH!"

He yells out a cry of raw anger and despair and blasts off out of the room without even saying anything else! Hiryuumon then yells out, "Boss! Wait!"

He then runs off. Moz then looks at Lacus sadly and says,"Lacus, how could you do this to Ben Kupo? That crushed him; you could have done that better. And Brad, I don't care if Lacus loves you, you're the biggest jerk I know, Kupo!"

The Moggle then flies off and Brad gets mad himself while he sees Moz fly after Ben. Brad does not let the insult slide and is almost ready to attack when he says,"

Hey, puffball! Watch it or I'll pound you into shape! Huh? What, you all have a problem too?"

Brad and Lacus all see Zidane, Lloyd, Kyle, Collette and everyone else all circle around Brad and not one of them is pleased with Brad.

Zidane then looks ticked off before he sorely says, "Congrats Brad, you have officially topped even Kira as the biggest jackass here!"

Brad licks off the blood from Ben's cut and says,"What, you have a problem with how I do things?"

Kyle then responds with a angry,"That's an understatement. Ben is not the only one sick of you. It was not too bad in the beginning, but now you're just annoying everyone and we are all tired of it!"

Brad then powers up his aura and his muscles expand again as he says, "Want to fight now, huh? Bring it! I crushed all of you before and I'll flatten you all at once with one hand!"

Lunith then points his sword at Brad and says, "Your arrogance will be your downfall. We have all been training hard, and our combined might is greater than your brute force!"

Lacus then sees Brad's boys get behind him and she says, "Please, everyone stop this! Just leave Brad alone!"

Collette then looks at Lacus with contempt before saying," Lacus, do you seriously think all of what you are doing is for the best? How can you defend him after what happened to Ben? What he said to Ben was far to cruel, how can you let him say such horrible things?"

Lacus just grimaces before she responds with, "Like I told Ben, it had to be done for his own good."

Reala then says,"It's more than just that. We all know how Brad has been telling you what to do more these days. Don't you see that he is trying to keep you to himself?"

Brad then gets mad and stomps the ground so hard, he shatters the ground as he says, "Everyone just butt the HELL out! Lacus knows how great I am and if you can't, then it's your problem so don't interfere!"

Garnet just glares at Brad and says, "See what we mean?"

Lacus just looks down on the ground and says,"None of you understand. Brad is more than just what you see. None of you bother to understand, only I know the real Brad!"

Everyone at this point has had it and Lloyd shakes his head before saying,"Maybe, but at this point I don't think I want to understand. If you really think that what Brad says is ok then, I don't think I can respect you any more. Come on guys. It seems they want to be alone."

Everyone then nods before the group eaves out of the lake area and Brad laughs when they are gone as he says,"Good riddance! They are all losers, anyway. Hey, can't believe they all took Ben's side. Figures, since he is a goody two shoes like the rest of them, right, Lacus? Lacus? Hey I am talking to you? What you acting sad for?"

Brad then sees Lacus is now kneeling and crying on the ground and CJ just says," Hey, what are you sad for? All of a sudden you seem like you are changing your mind, you know?"

Lacus then cries some more and thinks, _"Ben, I didn't mean to hurt you this much, but I could not let you make things worse for us. I hope someday you see that this is all for the best. I just wish everyone could understand. It's true those like Yuna and Collette had similar burdens like mine._

_And Miss Terra might be half an Esper , but even she can't understand what it's like to have a legendary monster live inside you._

_Kindness alone is not strong enough. Ben, you don't understand how if it was not for Brad, not only could I have likely been consumed by the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but even if I survived, I would have been an outcast if not for him. I owe him so much."_

Brad just laughs and crassly says, "Why the hell you feeling sorry for Ben? He was asking for it for barking up the wrong tree for far too long! He is lucky he got away with what he did! Ah, his punches are getting harder. I almost feel sore! Guess that means next time I will unleash everything on him to crush him for good! Ha, that is if he is now anything more than a broken wreck!"

Lacus looks angrily at him and says,"Enough! Haven't you seen him suffer enough? While it might have had to have happened, you still were far too cruel to him. Ben was a dear friend of mine, he never once let me down."

Brad is fed up at this point and says,"Will you give it a rest? God you're always ragging on and on. Look, you always say Ben was nice, but remember what happened to that Allen kid? He was a loser too, and I remember how you and him were close in high school too. But, don't say you've forgotten what happened to him after your little outbreak?"

Lacus is in agony remembering the dreaded incident the last time the White Dragon broke loose and says,"Stop it! You promised you would never speak of that incident again! I don't want to remember that day."

Brad just pretends to look sorry and responds with a sly,"I am just saying, all his kindness and he was still powerless to help you or stop his own death. In fact he was to damn kind for his own good since the word is that its his nativity that sent him to the grave! And in the end, who was it that was the only one who would talk to you after that incident? Who is the one that continues to look after you? Who is the one who got your popularity, your reputation, your friends back? Who has always made you safe and happy? "

Lacus looks up at Brad and after a moment she answers with,"It was you."

Brad then grasps Lacus tightly on the shoulder before he strongly says,"Damn straight baby doll, don't ever forget it! Forget Ben and all the other losers! Who cares if they all side with him? We don't need them. As long as you and I are together, we will force everyone to understand our love! So what is it going to be Lacus, doll?"

Lacus then begins to start crying as she runs into Brad and hugs him while saying, "Brad, you should know that answer. Despite your past I know your a good person even if you have trouble showing it. I am with you, forever."

Brad then grinds widely before he says, "Now that sounds more like it! Don't worry, Lacus, I won't let you go. You and me will be together forever, as long as I have something to say about it! No one will ever take you away from me. Enough of this place, boys, let's get out of here before those stiffs want to lecture me again about how I am not fighting with honor or acting like a "proper "Warrior of light! Bah, one of these days I'll make everyone here see things my way, whether they like it or not, just like I smashed the truth on star loser!"

Brad walks a still shaken up Lacus to his own hover bike . However, as he does those "stiffs" , the Enji Masters, and other high ranking Enji Knights, are having another council meeting!

* * *

We go to just as Kira enters the chamber. He sees his father, as well as the other masters, like Yamamoto and Zoda, all in their seats. Also, there are other Captains and high ranking members like Cecil, Jade, and Aeris.

When Myers sees Kira enter, he nods his head and says,"Ah, how good of you to arrive on time, Kira. You have returned, along with everyone else who has survived the latest galactic battles. Kira, do you have all the data at hand?"

Kira sees everyone is waiting and he sits on his own seat and says, "Of course. Here is the fully updated situation."

He presses a button and the five planets that were attacked by the Zannacross Empire, Spira, Kashyyk, Celestia, Hocotate, and, of course where Ben just was, Sonic 's world Mobius all appear as holograms in the center of the room. Kira then calmly says, "Despite the sudden and brutal nature of the Demonic Imperial forces, I think I can safely say that the Lylat Kingdom can claim victory form these latest battles, if not without heavy causalities. My apprentices and myself were able to protect Mobius without too many losses and damages to the planet.

And Captains Luke, Guy, Auron, Admirals Dewy Novak, Thawn, were able to lead the fleets to victory on Spria and Hocotate and were able to repel Inquisitor Nightmare's Diablo's fleet and Inquisitor Genesis' Ibis armada with minimum damage."

However, while Admiral Alejandro Corner, Admiral Paptimus Scirocco and Captains Cecil, Kratos, and Squall's forces were able to fend off Ganondorf's "Lucifer fleet of Kashyyk", it seems the wookies suffered severe damage to their planet from the king of evils wrath, before he left for Hocotate.

Well, despite Captain Auron and Captain Kota's valiant efforts, it seems they were unable to stop Sigma in time from wiping out all life on that world. It seems all that remained were a few pets that a space pilot had from another world. Some worthless plant creatures called Pikmin, belonging to a now dead man named Olimar."

Zoda shakes his head and grimly says,"Even though victorious we may have been, unacceptable it is for so many lost lives. Stronger the forces of darkness grows."

Myers then nods in agreement and says, "These latest attacks are proof that those seeking to revive Chaos Zannacross Necron are getting more bold. I dread what lengths they will go to next time, and it's all the more reason we must find their hidden planet to end this insanity, before it goes too far."

Kira then smiles and says, "Don't worry too much about it, Grand Master. We were able to hold onto everyone of our worlds, even with Weil and the Zeon Federation also pestering us, like decaying stubborn packs of wolfs.

I do believe that with the guidance of the Titans we will soon come to the day when order and peace is at last restored to this chaotic cosmos. In fact, thanks to the high performance of the Salvation troopers, that day might be within grasp farther than even I hoped to predict."

Jade looks at the masters and they nod as Yamamoto clears his throat and says, "Speaking of the Salvation soldiers, Kira, there have been some developments that have been discovered that we all agreed must come to light."

Kira's face remains expressionless as he looks over to the older Enji and says, "Whatever could you mean?"

Myers looks Kira in the eye and responds with a uneasy,"Kira, I was always curious where you found the Salvation troopers. Despite their numbers being in the thousands, not one of them has an identity, and it seems that unlike the normal Lylat forces, they were never hired. Furthermore, when we were looking over the deceased soldiers, we found something that could not be overlooked. Jade, would you like to take over?"

The man with the long hair and blue Malkuth Empire uniform stands up and says, "With pleasure, Grand Master. So Kira, do you want to know what we all have found odd about the soldiers? They are all identical, right down to their DNA. Now, that is not normal, no matter what planet you are from."

Kira has a glimmer of irritation flash through his eyes and dryly says,"Are you implying something, Necromaster?"

Jade fixes his glasses and sternly lashes back with," Spare me any games, you do remember you're talking to the one who is the inventor, Fomircy, on my world, and hence the father of Replicas? And that is why it is insulting to think that you could get away with this for long, Kira. Really, we all had our doubts, but to create an entire Grand army of clones, you have outdone yourself."

Kira just smirks and says, "So, you have figured it out, have you?"

Jade does not chance his expression at the slightest as he just goes on to say, "Sources from the battle of Pakmino say that during the battle a large facility was uncovered, and when you were asked about it, you wiped the memories of everyone you thought saw it!"

Kira does not chance his expression at all and just reacts with a coy, "How sad, I see people escaped my senses. Did you all forget the importance of keeping information classified? If less people have memory of crucial events that they don't need to know, the better. "

Myers then stands up and struggles to contain his composer before he says," Kira, enough, this has gone too far! It's been bad enough that you and your Titan special forces have been acting more and more out of control lately.

King Atem and the senators have been getting more and more concerned with you leaving entire legions of Salvation soldiers in the wakes of battles, even those where they are unneeded.

I have told Atem what you told me, that it was just to insure the safety and security of the Lylat Kingdom. However, now with you lying to all of us about this clone army you have created, and what other secrets you might be keeping, I am afraid I am beginning to have doubts on your intentions my son. Kira, tell us now, why have you hidden so much to us and have gone to such extremes?"

As all the Enji in the room look at Kira, the son of the Grand Master shakes his head, before beginning to laugh. He then looks at the Enji around him with disgusted eyes as he slowly answers with, "Ah, I knew this would happen, you are all so predictable. The reason I had kept my grand army hidden was because I knew you would have this exact reaction. And that is why I went through with it, because I knew that if this war would end, and end with a true lasting peace, then I would have to go to far greater lengths than all of you are willing to go.

I knew that even with the Lylat army and the Enji Knights combined, the forces would not be sufficient to put down those that threaten stability.

That is why I searched throughout the universe and worked with those like Dist to create a grand army that would not falter to any weakness that befalls any normal organic army. That is why I used Master Chief, the best soldier in the Spartan unit, to be the base so we could have an endless supply of elite warriors. Honestly, none of you have any idea how to bring true peace to this cosmos."

Cecil then stands up and says, "And just what do you think you are doing, going behind our backs and replicating your private army? It's true the Salvation soldiers have been a great help, but even without them, we could still win."

Kira looks out the window and responds with a detached, "Maybe, but not without great cost. My way, is the best way. My way is the way that will crush the Zeon forces so hard they will never be able to dream of defying us ever again."

Myers then looks at his son with pained eyes as he says, "You keep forgetting what is important, Kira! If we merely massacre our enemies we will never achieve true peace! We must show dignity to our opponents and defeat them, without enlarging the flames of hatred or the path of war will once again appear in the future."

Kira then looks at his father and narrows his eyes before he coldly lashes back with,"No, it's you who does not see things clearly, father. None of you do! Do you think that the Enji Knights will ever create true peace just by being nice to them? Is it even possible to create a true peace in such a way? In my experiences, people may form a pact and agree to work together only to further their own desires. As soon as the chance for them to gain an advantage arises, they will pounce on them. time and again, history has shown that humans and there ilk will let there selfish desires and fighting instincts override what they must do for the greater good and let chaos consume them and those around them. No matter what the situation, people will never truly be able to be willing to be denied their desires. It is in their nature.

And that is why, no matter what treaties or agreements are made, true harmony is impossible to be formed. And that is why the only way to bring true order to the cosmos is not to waste time chasing false dreams! I know the true path to order, and it is by breaking all illusions and forcing the entire universe to accept the natural order, in any way possible."

Everyone is shocked at Kira's bold statement and Aeris then says, "Such a path could never be the right one. Your idea is to merely rule by fear, and that is hardly a way to create a true peace."

Kira snickers and responds with a driven,"It's more than just fear, it would be the law. I will reshape this cosmos and make it clear to every single living being that there are only two choices. Accept the natural law of divine order, or perish. I will do whatever it takes to create this supreme order and nothing will stop me."

Myers shows more and more alarm in his face as he shouts, "Kira, that is insane! You are going down a dark path, down one that could lead you to the same fate as Xehamaru, if you don't stop this. Do you understand what your actions could lead to?"

Kira just looks at his father and looks driven as he responds with a absolute, "I see more clearly than you or anyone else. And I willingly walk down that path to create such a world, for in the end, it's the only way to bring true peace. I should just let you all know, nothing will stop me from creating what I know is the true paradise. That is why, you would be wise to think very carefully, father. If you truly stand for peace and justice, you have to resolve yourself to do what is truly right, not what is easy for the masses to handle. You out of everyone I know should realize how vital that distinction is. Now then, I must go look over possible spy reports. I hope you all are ready to think about what is truly right, before you do something foolish."

He walks out of the chamber and Myers says, "Kira, wait! Sigh, I knew he had changed, but I can no longer even see a glimmer of what he used to be. I have failed as a father to both of my sons if that is the case."

Yamamoto then reacts with a weary,"Don't blame yourself, you tried your best to be there for Kira after his brother's death, we all did. However, Kira rejected us and searched throughout space on his self imposed quest to master everything he could. I feel ashamed to say this, but frankly this turn of events could be a disaster."

Zoda then says, "Multiply the disaster could, if divisions between us and Kira are made. Both this and the truth of the Salvation soldiers must remain secrets to all but King Atem they must or things could dissolve even further."

Myers then nods and says, "Yes, if word gets out to the public about Kira's ambitions, it could make it even harder to end things with the Zeon , we must be careful about this, we can't do much to the divisions that are in the middle of battles or even more innocent lives will suffer. "

Cyan then sits up and interjects with,"Forgive me though for saying this, Grand Master, but I must ask. What is this order to do if Kira becomes even more drastic in his actions?"

Myers looks up and responds with a resolute," The Enji will do what we exist to, whatever action is best for the safety of the Universe. However, I pray it will not come to that or I will have completely failed my late wife's last desire.

Not only that, but I am beginning to worry about Kira having control over Ben and Ezan. I can not allow him to use those two as his personal crusaders of his perverted form of justice. Where are the two now, they have returned with him, correct?

I know Ben has been going through a lot lately, I do hope he is able to handle it."

* * *

As the Grand Master then goes to ask were the Zannacross forces are, at the moment, little does he know that his last answer is not very good. As this has been going on, at the same time, Ben had burst away from Lacus and Brad right into the training grounds. Without saying a word, he entered the room and a Judge Droid appeared out of the ground. He then sees Ben and says, "Ah, welcome Ben Auro, we have not seen you here in a while. What course will you take today? Are you ready for the final most difficult one? We just ramped up the difficulty."

Ben is nearly trembling with anger and just says,"No special battle. Brad Fowltor personal data, infinite match, no time limit."

The droid says, "Are you sure? His offense power is the highest ranked and fighting endless copies of him might be, ..."

Ben's rage is at his boiling point as he just snaps out a erratic, "DO IT NOW! Please."

At once his answer is,"Ah, okay, setting custom rules, so wait a second please."

The Droid then exits into the ground, as a different droid made to copy the look and powers of others called PROXY appears in its place.

The robot responds with, "Oh, this one, I hate being him. But if it's what you desire."

The robot begins to glow before he looks exactly like Brad! It seems that his personality is being duplicated too, as the fake Brad expands his muscles and looks at Ben before saying,"Well, loser, ready to get your face smashed in!"

As soon as he says that, Ben's magic energy begins to swell and the whole room shakes from it. Ben's power is so great that the objects around him are blasted into the air as he says," Brad, BRAD!"

He then sees more PROXY droids pop up as they all turn into Brad and soon enough he is surrounded by the man he at the moment hates most of all! They all laugh and say,

"What is that look on your face? You got a problem with me?"

Ben is just looking at his own hand before he answers with,"Why, why is this happening? It's not, FAIR!"

Ben's magic energy explodes and all of the Brad's are blown into the air! Ben then takes out his Star Sword and charges at the closest Brad before slashing it in half! He then unleashes his anger and continues to total every Brad he sees and says,"Why, is it never good enough!?

All my life, I worked so hard, but it's still not enough! Why is it that no matter how strong I get, or what I do, it's still not enough to satisfy anyone?

No matter what I say or do everyone still is not satisfied. Rick, Larxene, Max, no matter what I did, none of them cared and just betrayed me anyway. And Lacus, no matter what I did she still sticks by that worthless monkey, Brad! Why does everyone else have to work only half as hard have to, to get what they want? When will they notice me? Why do I have to work so harder just to be happy? Where is my justice? I, am so sick of this, but I won't let them just get the last laugh at me. I won't just die, I'll fulfill my fate and destroy the lies of the cosmos! And, I won't let anyone try and throw me away! Anyone that thinks they can deal with me like I am trash, will pay! I am not a loser, I know I am not! I know, that that I am not a failure!"

Ben sees two Brad's charging at him to punch him. However, since these Brads are far weaker than the real ones, he just catches their punches and kicks one through another one, destroying them both!

Not caring that they can't match the real Brad, Ben continues to destroy Brad over and over again to drown out his pain.

As he does, Hiryuumon and Moz reach the entrances for the training room, and when they feel the ground shaking and the door saying occupied, the two catch their breath, as Hiryuumon says,"This has to be the boss, it's his scent alright. Looks like he is dealing with that stuff his own way."

Moz then tensely says, "Do you think Ben has calmed down by now, Kupo? Ah!"

The two are shocked when they see a Brad go flying out of the wall to the left and landing in pieces, before turning back into its original droid form. Hiryuumon then hears Ben continue to yell and smash as he says, "Err, guess not. Man, I don't know what to do. The boss, Ben is in real pain right now, but I can't figure out a way to help him! This sucks!"

Moz looks at the Digimon and says,"Ben is dealing with a lot of stress and pain right now. But what we can do is remind him he is not alone, and that he does have people he can trust, Kupo."

They continue to wait nervously as the ground continues to shake and more PROXY droids go flying. After a while, it ends with a massive burst of energy nearly blowing the room down! We then turn to Ben seeing broken droid parts everywhere, as he breaths angrily and heavy. He then sees a head still like Brad laughing till he crushes it with his foot as he says, "I won't let anyone stop me from my goals. I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by the celestial ones to use the Star Sword and bring order and justice to the universe. I won't let anyone stop me. I will keep getting stronger until no one will be able to hurt me, ever again. Even if I have to fight alone."

He then sees the Judge Droid pop out of the ground, look around the area and then go to Ben and says, "Wow, you are in quite a form today! Err, but I think you just broke all of our available droids, so I am afraid we will have to end the session. Er, please don't scrap me."

Ben just glares at the droid and puts the Star Sword away into his sheath while saying, "Fine, I'll be back later."

He then goes to exit the chamber, but finds the door falling down from the force of energy Ben was giving out. He then sees his two non human pals waiting for him and Hiryuumon says,"Boss, are you going to be okay?"

Moz then adds,"I know Lacus' speech was painful, we are worried about you, Kupo."

Ben just looks up and says,"It's funny, this reminds me somehow of something relating to TV shows when I was in high school. Remember how there used to be all those cool shows on TV, Moz? There was always at least four things that I had to watch that day or I'd be upset. Even if there were problems happening, I would be happy as long as I saw those heroes save the day. However, then they started to take them away. At first it was no big deal, just one or two things, still plenty of things to get excited about. However then they took more and more, until right before I left to join the Enji Knights.

Ha, one of the reasons I did not care about joining the Enji Knights despite the danger was because there was no longer anything good to watch, no reason to have something to look forward to. It might not be totally the same, but what I am getting at is, there used to be so many reasons I never wanted to give up.

But now, I feel empty, hollow inside. Now, the only reason left I have to keep fighting is because it's the only thing left that I have."

Moz gulps before he reacts with a hurt,"Oh, Ben." Ben then says," I guess, maybe I am just supposed to bring happiness to others, and get shortchanged myself. However, huh? "

Everyone hears something, before the Sally women from before slowly enters. Ben is motionless for a second before he takes a deep breath and says," Yes, may I help you?"

The overweight girl pauses for a moment before she says," I, just heard you were back Ben, and wanted to know if you were ok."

Ben freezes for a moment before his eye twitches and he bitterly says," So, is this fates way of mocking me? Telling me I should stop resisting my destiny and just f, huh? This energy, Kira?"

Ben and the three feel a powerful presence and see Kira walking down the hallway. At once Ben bows and says,"Master, forgive me for damaging the danger room. I was subduing my rage."

Kira sees the damage done to the room, but just looks amused and responds with a coy,"Impressive, do not feel ashamed for unleashing your rage. It is not too hard to repair. Rise my apprentice, I have something to show you."

He then motions Ben to follow him and the tired Ben does not bother to ask why and just does as he is told. Kira sees Sally looking confused before he narrows his eyes and says," This matter is of no concern to the likes of you, leave us. "

Kira gives her no time to respond and at once marches off and Ben He then follows Kira as they enter the nearest elevator. And after a bit Kira leads Ben to the grand library within Hallowed Bastion. As Kira walks Ben through the many halls of books and data files, Ben then gulps and says, "Um, forgive me Commandant, but what is it that you want to show that is in here?"

Kira then shocks Ben by looking somewhat less harsh then usual before he calmly responds with," I realize that you have been under a lot of pressure lately, mostly from me. That is why I want to remind you that this pain is not for nothing. Here, I am going to show you something in the restricted sector to prove my point. You two, stay here."

He points to Moz and Hiryuumon and they look at Ben to see him nod in agreement. They then arrive at a large door that Kira opens by voice command. When the doors open, Ben and Kira walk into a dark chamber.

The floor now moves for them and Ben soon sees a large golden table floating in what looks like a high security chamber. Ben sees it and says,"What is that?"

Kira instantly responds with, "This is the _Epitaph of Twilight_, the tablet supposedly came from the celestial ones and the one that foretold your destiny. It's written in an ancient language of the Xenogans, the race that thrived before Chaos Zannacross Necron wiped them out in his bid to concur this universe.

Since I know you have no shot of reading it, I'll translate.

In essence it says, one day the root of all evil will begin to take sprout. Its reach will extend to all over the cosmos. Its hand will try and restore its full power, and in its wake will try and unleash Armageddon on the cosmos. To stop it, the heavens will give the chosen warrior the blade of their power. And to decide the fate of all that, man will confront the root of all evil.

As much as I had my doubts, it seems that you are indeed the chosen one of legends, Ben Auro. And that is why, no matter how painful the path is, and no matter what sacrifices lie before you, you must endure it all. For if you fail, everyone suffers, understand?"

Ben thinks for a moment and says,"Yes, I understand. Don't worry, I won't allow myself to fail. No matter what, I will live up to my destiny and destroy anyone and anything that threatens the Lylat Kingdom! Even the god of darkness himself!"

Kira smirks and says,"Very good. You are coming close to becoming what you need to become in order to live up to your role. Your powers are becoming truly impressive, and now it's time for you to reach your max potential. I know I have been pushing you harder then you have ever been pushed in your life Ben Auro. I want you to know its not because I get a thrill out of tormenting someone. Tell me, why do you think I been doing what I have done?"

Ben is shocked as Kira looks sincere and thinks for a moment before he responds with," Well, like you said you wanted to get me to be my best. I won't lie and say I enjoyed my time doing your treatment but I , do understand why you been doing it. We are in a very extreme war, a war we have to win. And its no lie that I have to get stronger if I will ever live up to my destiny. "

Kira nods before he offers his hand and says," I am glad your more mature then I first assumed Ben Auro. Either that or this war has matured you, either way its a change I approve of. Your right, everything I have done is for the sake of peace, true peace. As brutal as it may be at time, it takes true compassion to show such brutality to force one to grow properly. If you are not strong enough, then everyone is going to die at the hands of the enemy.

I want you to know something. There was a time when I saw myself as a pacifistic. I once did not like seeing people hurt, even when I discovered how easy it was for me to use magic I only wanted to use it to help others. However, I soon realized that by holding back my talents, by not doing what had to be done, people were abused, and people died because of it. After my mother died I realized that life was random and cruel, and it was not long after I observed my fathers history and my own experiences in the Enji did I force my self to expect that sometimes the only solution to a problem is to kill the person that is causing it, because as long as they live they will only be a negative influence on others. Everything I have done is because to let things go on as they are now is inexcusable. People have suffered long enough and there is a way to stop it Ben. It requires much pain and sacrifice, but that's how all steps in evolution occur.

And after all that we and every other innocent person has suffered at the hands of the sinners, I just want to see that this is the last time such injustices are caused. Most of all, I want to make sure this war was not for nothing.

The history of life is stained with blood, and yet we seem to learn nothing from such travesty, is that not the most unforgivable travesty of all? Despite the best efforts of my father and all the others this cosmos is still rotten to its core. That's because all the rotten liars and sinners infest this realm, insuring that the innocent will never be able to be happy. I truly believe that every organic being has the right to realize there happiness, however because of the sinners those peoples wills are suppressed , and killed. Society as decayed far to much, and most humans have rotten as much as they can rot. It all boils down to those who interfere with peoples pursuit of happiness or those who did not. Those who are worthy of living and those who are not, must be purged from society without mercy. The sinners, the rotting broken failures of life forms are a disease to all decent people.

After all evil only gives birth to more evil and if those wicked sinners who commit people and sin widely are allowed to act without punishment then the will will either to commit crimes and even try to justify their actions because it seems like its " ok". In truth the final solution to this problem is to cut deep, like a surgeon, to truly eradicate the virus that is the sinners of this cosmos. I don't think that rotting people do not equal irredeemable people Ben, don't mistake me for that kind of fanatic. I simply think that one needs to be strong enough to influence people's ways of thinking. When justice is seen to be truly absolute no one will be foolish enough to think they can be above justice ever again. And when they are enlightened, they will see how to live justly. True, society must be good enough to not make anyone desperate enough to resort to breaking the law, but I intend to create such a society.

Once the errors of utopia have been fixed and the world has changed for the better then people will be kinder, and a true understanding between people can be realized. However, those who still can not change, are the defective ones. Those who only rebel against society because they want to be different are the true mavericks, the true viruses to society. When conditions are at there prime humans should have forsaken there primal aggressive greedy instincts but yet, we still have not evolved yet, we still as a whole cling to such problematic conflicting desires. Its because there are to many sinners buzzing around.

The harsh reality is that as long as those who can not coexist are allowed to cause trouble then there will never be any true peace. To realize true peace, we must remove those who can not evolve from the true humans, so that existence itself can evolve. Anyone that has the genes or soul or whatever you like to call it, the instincts that make them refuse to put aside there petty desires to compromise to work for the greater good are the ultimate enemies of true peace. The path to peace is to force the people of this realm to transcend there petty desires, and make them evolve through pain. People have had eons, if not centuries, if not thousands of years to come to terms with each other but its clear that some must be forced to reach a new level of understanding.

For example, the Drell people of planet Rakhana, were to stubborn to expect help from others. In the end, they never changed and they robbed Rakhana of all of there resources and if it was not for the charity of the near by Hanger beings and there hospitality the Drell would be extinct through there own arrogance. Other races like the Krogan and the Turians, or the Skrulls and the Kree have been at odds with each other for nearly a million years now. Despite all that has happened, despite all the two races known theses life forms refuse to give up there basic grudges all because of there pride, there desire to prove they are superior to there " rivals". And of course there are humans, beings who are so petty and weak willed that no matter what happens they will never truly evolve on there own, and instead cling to sating there own impulses. Not only do they waste there own lives, but they bring misery and ruin to others through there own idiocy.

Tell me Ben, is it truly right to let such wrong things continue in such a manner, to let such obvious wrong actions continue purely because theses people refuse to do what is right? "

Ben just looks distraught and Kira looks even more driven as he answers himself with," Anyone that is sane knows that the answer is of course not. For things to truly change the weak and the foolish must be forced to change no matter how much they resist.

As a parent guides a child to grow properly, we must guide people to there proper place. A place where no one is confused about there life, so that there is no confusion, and no futile struggling because there would be no need for any sane person to struggle.

its true that not everyone can expect this path, but history has shown that there is always who refuses to evolve with the times merely because they don't like it. Its regrettable but these people are just unable to evolve, and tell me, is it not better to be put out of one's misery rather then spend a life that has nothing to offer but suffering? Ben ,theses people are the people that stand in the way of truly achieving our goals, and your goal to save the universes from darkness and those that worship it.

Ben Auro, you are the one chosen to be mankind's salvation. If you are strong enough to truly defeat the ultimate embodiment of darkness then even the most fanatical diehard will have to expect that evil never wins.

You have to be strong enough though, other wise all of your suffering will have been for naught. You do want to insure you did not make all of this pain for nothing right? Or, do you want to let the likes of say, Brad Fowltror prove they were right about who you are, and that there assumption that this is as far as you can go is the correct one?"

Ben's eyes suddenly become obsessed before he says," No, no matter what I don't what that to happen. Who I am now, is not all I can be, I know its not! I, I know I have not progressed as fast as you wanted but I want to fulfill my destiny no matter how hard it takes! The person I was before was someone that could never win, and no matter what it takes I want to change in to a person that can fulfill my destiny and become strong enough to become someone who can win, someone who can live up to what everyone expects of the chosen one! "

Kira then extends his hand and grandly responds with," And I want to do whatever it takes to insure you can do that. In fact, that brings me to the next topic at hand. I trust you remember the crystal shards you have been collecting that complete your Star Sword?"

Ben looks at the hilt of his blade and sees the one part not filled in and says, "Yes, all of them have been in shrines that I had, to deal with Gilgamesh's tests. They were all pretty hidden and scattered all over."

Kira nods before he retorts with, "Correct, but what you don't know is that I have been actively searching for the last one to further your progress. And I have at last found one." Ben then says, "You have?"

Kira then says," Yes, my forces have located a temple on the swampy planet of _Mitchtam_. That is why your newest mission is to locate that temple and complete your Star Sword at last. I trust you are ready to leave at once?"

Ben looks at the Epitaph of Twilight and says, "Of course, after all, there is no reason for me to stay here."

Kira looks intrigued and responds Good to hear it. Oh yes, and there will be one more task for this mission. It seems there have been traitors located within our ranks.

My spies have deduced that they have been traitors to the order for a while now and are ready to defect. I do not know the identities of the two, but we know where they are now. The two are on the way to Mitchtam.

That is why while you are there I also want you to track them down, and bring them to justice. I trust that you can do such a task without any issues? Do what must be done, show no mercy! I know this is not going to be easy of you but this is the cost of true peace. I trust that you and I can work together, so that we can bring about true peace. Can I count on you, my apprentice?"

Ben looks at Kira and has a driven look before he grasps his fist and darkly says,"If they have really betrayed us, then they have sealed their fate. Traitorous scum do not deserve to live. I will not let them escape! I am ready to go, the sooner I gain the power the better. Its time, that I at last show everyone who I am."

Ben then leaves and Kira laughs as he sees Ben exit the room before he smirks and wryly says,"Excellent, he is fully obedient now. And just in time. The pieces are all in alignment. It is time, to do what must be done. Father, it seems that you will never be able to change from your stubborn ways in the name of your foolish honor and pride. A pity, a part of me will miss you in the coming era."

Well, it seems when it rains it pours, sadly, and Ben can't get a break lately!

With Lacus firmly standing by Brad, even if it means having everyone mad at her, Ben's already depressed state is getting worse. And meanwhile, Kira is boldly defying his father and the others to pursue his ideals! How will this shape Ben's destiny? Only way to find out is to see the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

In our next chapter, Kira sends Ben to the swampy gloomy planet of Mitchtam right away.

Once there, Ben finds the planet empty of any forces, except for various monsters, and various illusions created by the strong darkness hovering around the planet. Ben wipes out anything in his way and finds the temple that apparently has the last Crystal shard of the Star Sword needed to complete the celestial blade! However, the much darker tone of this shine makes Ben suspicious

. And when he enters and encounters even more mysterious illusions, he begins to wonder if this is really is the place Kira says it is.

However, no matter what it really is, Ben won't let anything, not even a guest appearance of what seems to be an illusion of the one and only _Darth Vader_ get in his way! However, when he at last finds the core of the temple, the Crystal room he finds not Gilgamesh, but the two Enji traitors Kira spoke of! And with the stress brought on by Brad and Lacus all ready pushing Ben to the edge, this could drive him over it!

Don't miss _**Chapter 82: Hour of Twilight**_.

Authors notes. Yes, I know my story has been rather dark lately, but its all for the sake of making this story the best it could be. I feel I should tell you that the next few chapters are most likely the darkest ones in my story. But, after that I promise it will be up from there for the most all one must go down to come up, right?

Also, in case you're wondering about how crazy it is that Lacus is still so faithful to Brad after all this, don't worry, your supposed to be confused. The full extent of their relationship will be realized in due time, and I assure you all it will be worth the wait, or at least I hope so Lol. Well, in any case, like always, I appreciate everyone's reviews and till next time!


	22. C 77: The Hero's Hour of Twilight

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 82: The Destined Hour of Twilight. _**

Last time, in tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Ezan , Hiryuumon and Kira said their goodbyes to Sonic and pals, but not without nearly killing the long lost pal of Knuckles, Mighty! It seems that the Chaotix were able to successfully find there long lost partner on board the Death Egg, even if he had been robotized into a cleaning drone! However, Kira threatened to ruin this happy ending by ordering Ben to destroy Mighty, just in case he was rigged!

Ben, however, was able to spare the poor confused armadillo and pretend to blast him, when he in fact warped him into the ocean to hide him from the Titans. He said goodbye to Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Sliver Blaze, and the others on good terms and was happy to hear that they would be returning to the Enji Castle of Hallowed Bastion, so Kira can report the status of the recent battles to his father and the other Enji Knights.

However, while Ben thought this would be a time for happier events, he was soon in for a rough shock.

While after seeing Moz again, he found out Doug, James, and Cloud were all on other missions. However, he soon saw Lacus, only for her to run away! After seeing Zidane, Lloyd, and the others again, his fellow Enji revealed they knew Ben's affection for Lacus and all hatched a plan to help out. However, it kind of backfired when Lacus told Ben that she thought that it would be better off if they did not talk to each other anymore!

An already stressed Ben took this rather hard, to say the least. And when Brad and his gang of idiots showed up to further drive in Brad's message that he does not want Ben to have anything to do with his girl, his rage exploded! While Brad was expecting to give Ben another beat down, he found out that Ben was far too strong now to be brushed aside! With the amount of hatred Ben has for the muscle filled brawler, things were about to get really ugly!

However, before both Ben and Brad really unleashed there full "armory", Lacus stood between them and told Ben to stop. After releasing that, no matter how much of a selfish, lazy, arrogant jerk Brad is, Lacus would stand by him no matter what, a heartbroken Ben just warped away from the area in a trail of despair and took his now rather large hatred out on the next best thing, dozens of PROXY copy drones copying Brad's appearance and behavior!

As Ben eased his pain by destroying Brad over and over, Kira and the other Enji came to heads when Jade the Necromaster and others caught Kira on something he kept hidden, the fact that his recently created Salvation army was in fact a grand clone army based on Master Chief, created by Jade's former partner Dist, another imprisoned scientist from across space!

Kira then said that his added replica commandos were created because he knew that the other warriors of light were to bound to their ideals, morals, and honor to do what it takes to in his eyes bring true order and justice to the universe. He then drew the line and said that his travels and mastery has made him above any other judgment and that no one would derail his vision!

He then left with his father disturbed and the other Enji worried about just how far his plans really extend to, and what roles might Ben and Ezan play in that plan. What they did not know was that Kira was already moving his plans ahead when he confronted the weary Ben and told him he found the last Crystal shard for his Star Sword!

Kira then told Ben that his sources had tracked the last part of Ben's celestial blade to the isolated and swampy world of Michtam. However, Kira then told Ben that two recently discovered Enji traitors were on the way to the world, and Kira ordered Ben to execute them as part of his mission! Where when such an order might have fazed Ben before, in his emotionally wounded state, he seems to have nothing left in his mind but destroying all that stands in his way! With Ben's heart being twisted by darkness day after day, can he still reach his dreams and at last complete the Star Sword? It's time to see if Ben can light the road through the darkness, so let's get this started!

* * *

Our chapter begins with Ben already on board Kira's flagship, the Eternal Justice, as it is leaving the planet Corneria and preparing the jump for Hyper space.

Once giving Ben his new mission, he told Ben it was urgent they left at once to secure the planet before the two Enji spies contact either Zeon, the order of dark Enji or the Zannacross Empire. And since Ben had nothing but desiring the power he needs at the moment, he was ready to leave at once. We are now on the command deck of the Titan's flagship once more, as Kira is displaying the world in question on a monitor.

Ben sees the world of Michtam for the first time and sees it is a grey colored world from the surface with little water. Kira then has the hologram zoom in as he starts off with a flat, "The planet of Michtam is officially part of the Lylat Kingdom, but in reality, we don't have much of a presence there.

The reason being is that it's mostly a wasted world, nearly entirely unlivable. There are signs of a civilizations, but it seems they brought ruin upon themselves a long time ago. Now the only things close to people are crazed natives that are nothing more than savages. Perhaps this is why it took so long for my sources to find it, but we have at last located a shrine on this world resembling the ones you found at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mobius, Hyrule, SR-388 and Cetra."

Kira then has the image zoom in and Ben sees a giant church like building in the middle of a swamp and Ben sees this before saying, "Sigh, good thing I brought my boots. So we are sure none of our enemies are laying a trap?"

Kira quickly responds with a analytical, "I am certain that they have not, for now. However, it is all the more urgent to locate the two traitors and serve them the fate they deserve, before they contact anyone. We still don't know just who the two are, but they could be anyone, even Cloud. I want to know right now you won't falter when the time arrives."

Ben just looks deadly serious and says,"Don't worry, I won't let anyone get away with betraying me ever again!"

Kira then slightly smiles and responds with a authoritative, "Glad to hear you have come to terms with your destiny. Remember, no matter how painful the path in front of you is Ben Auro, for the sake of the universe, you have no choice but to march forward! If you can complete today's hurdles, then you will at last be strong enough to be what you need to be. Now, it's time. I will be monitoring all activities around this world and the space around it from here. The mission has now begun!"

Ben then nods and says, "I am ready, let's go Hiryuumon!"

His Digimon pal was besides him the whole time and the dragon nods before they both leave the room. As Kira sees Ben from the monitor enter the elevator, he chuckles, before saying,"Excellent, all the betrayals and trauma has made him completely under my control, his will to resist has been sapped out of him. And it could not come at a better moment. Now that father and the others are beginning to get suspicious, the time is now to make my move. Tsc, even if they know about the replica salvation army, they still have no idea of my true plan, and by the time they do, it will be too late to stop me.

Nothing will stop what must be done. At last, this disorderly cosmos will be smashed apart and rebuilt into its proper form, no matter how many conceited fools try and rebel. Soon the universe will be guided by my hand into the only way it can to break its stubborn behavior, and then at last we will have peace. However, before that peace can be reached, all loose ends must be tied up.

And that is why, Master Chief, bring in Dist now."

The doors open and Kira once again sees the narcissistic man in his hover chair float on in with Master Chief and two other Salvation solders besides him. Dist chuckles and says, "What is it, commandant? Some more clones need to be checked up? Or do you want me to go over the cannons again?"

Kira just looks at Dist and says,"No, I want a full update on our full production of Replica soldiers."

Dist puts his hands up in the air and says,"Thanks to your resources, it's way ahead of schedule! Why, last time I checked, we should have a million or two more troopers ready to fight by the end of the week. Why, we are practically overflowing, he he. It's become so big, it would seem that soon it would become an attraction too big to contain!"

Kira looks at his men and then says,"Funny you would say that, would you happen to know what happened at my last meeting with the Enji Console?"

Dist just looks bored and responds with a detached," Sorry, but those matters bore me."

Kira then walks forward and says," Oh, but I think this event might catch your interest. You see, your old" friend" Jade, and the other Enji somehow seemed to find out about our little secret."

Dist just sighs and responds with a wry,"Oh, really? Well I suppose the cat's out of the bag. It's always annoying when the party is spoiled, but, then again, that pesky Jade always was good at sniffing out things . I suppose it was inevitable, since this was his specialty."

Kira then raises his hand and has it glow with magic energy before harshly saying,"I would not go that far. I made sure that there was not a single screw up in hiding my operation. I went over all the details and in the end there was only one outcome that came to mind."

Dist then says, "Oh, really? What did your grand vision bring to you my, AH!"

Before he can even finish his sentence, Kira has fired a powerful bolt of lighting to blast Dist into the wall! Dist then struggles to gasp out a frantic,"What are you doing? You're making a mistake!"

Kira just continues to blast Dist as he coldly says,"Spare me your pitiful denial, I know you leaked the data to Ben Auro and instructed him to give it to Jade! Did you really think I would not be aware of Jade uploading your disc into the main databanks of Hallowed Bastion? You forget, I am aware of all data transactions in the entire Lylat Kingdom, nothing gets past me! How irritating, I did not think you would give up our aims so easily. Even though you turned against Van for your own agenda, I thought you would be wiser than to think you could trick me, Dist. A pity, for that will be your last mistake."

Dist just laughs and says,"It's you who should be wiser than to think this plan of yours can be pulled off. As wacky as Van's plan was, it at least was the logical choice when all things were taken into account. But you, Commandant Kira, you really think you can not just reshape the structure and nature of the entire cosmos? And they say I am crazy. That is why I tipped Jade off, he, Luke, and all those other perky Enji seem better off in charge than you and, maybe it was one last moment of help for a friend."

Kira stops his electrical assault and begins to laugh before saying,"

After everything you have done and hated Jade for so long, now you have a guilty conscious? How pathetic. You're just another worm that will crawl to whoever will feed him."

Dist laughs and says," Even a worm has his pride, and while I still detest Jade for ruining my plans to revive professor Nebilim, I still would rather not see him and the others be tricked by your little plan. For you see, for all our differences, I will give Jade credit for forcing me to see that not all people are the same, even those made to be replicas of another. You will never be able to pull it off, Kira; the universe will never rally behind your ideals."

Kira just begins to look furious, as he says,"How sad, clearly you lost what is left of your mind. Of course, people will never understand. They are too foolish and weak too and that is why the only choice is for them to be forced to deal with it and then understand later! Only I, the one who has come to understand what is truly best for this universe. As long as weak minded people like you who let their emotions interfere with their judgment are around, things will never change. And that is why Dist, despite the great contributions you have done to speed up my goals, I am afraid that you are no longer needed!"

Kira's energy flares up as he then fires a powerful dark energy blast from his hand to disintegrate Dist and his chair into dust! As the blast goes through a few walls, Master Chief and the others step back, shocked, but Kira just calmly turns around and darkly says," Inform King Atem and the Grand Master that Dist was caught betraying us and has been promptly executed."

He then sees what remains of Dist's glasses, and walks over to crush them with his boots, before activating his wrist communicator and saying, "Gin, I have a new assignment for you. Go over all staff on the Titans and monitor their recent movements. You have my permission to bring judgment on anyone with suspicious activity."

He then looks outside to look down on the planet before him, and says, "I have come too close to putting my plan into action for any weak-hearted fool to stop me now. But now I must make sure everything goes down perfectly. Luckily, I have planned for all possible outcomes. All that remains is for Ben Auro to complete his mission, and I doubt he will fail. After all, the stage is set for him. Now, time to dress up the actors for their roles. You can send them in now."

Kira turns around and the doors open, as two new men enter. It's none other than the two new punks following Brad that both got one-shotted by Ben, Ryan, and Alex! Both of them were ordered to report to Kira's ship as soon as they woke up from Ben's punch, and at the moment they both salute Kira, as he says," Ah, Ryan Gravamen and Alex Princeton. Both of you have joined a month ago."

Alex then tips his hat and says, "I heard about how powerful you are, Commandant Kira. I just want to say we are grateful you noticed the aces in the holes and chose us!"

Kira then says, "Yes, I do have a knack for spotting key players when I see them."

Alex then grins and says, "That is for sure, once you teach us your secret killer moves, we will be unstoppable! Hey, most of all, I can't wait to give that cocky punk, Ben, some medicine for his behavior!"

Kira then chuckles and responds with a shrewd"Medicine, I doubt that. However, you may be able to give him something that is needed for him to fully embrace his true nature."

He then takes out his sword and when the two see it glow they both back up, and Ryan widens his eyes before he tensely emits,"Hey, what's the deal?"

Kira looks emotionless as he responds with a plane, "To sum it up, looking over the talents of you two, it would be a miracle for you two to be Enji . That is why I will show you my generosity and give your lives some purpose!"

A large flash of light breaks out of Kira's blade!

* * *

The light is so bright that as Ben and Hiryuumon land down on the surface of the planet, he can see the light all the way up there! Hiryuumon then says,"What do you think that was, boss? Looks like it came back from the ship."

Ben just looks at the swampy jungle path they are in, and looks at the hologram map Kira gave him with his destination locked. He then moves forward and says," Whatever it is, it's meaningless to us. All that I am concerned with is finding the shrine. Then at last I will have my full power, and I will have the power I need to reach my dream. Let's get moving, Hiryuumon."

Ben then pauses before he adds," In any case, let's get moving, this place smells horrible. There does not seem to be any clear path, but I guess we will just have to make our own, before we get the attention of, huh? Sigh, never mind, it is too late. "

Ben then hears a roar and begins to see the swamp in front of him have a large amount of bubbles come out of it. Soon enough, a house sized Rancor emerges, and looks angry at Ben! It roars right at him, but Ben just takes out his Star Sword and says,"Great, it smells even worse now. Move aside, I have no time to play games."

The Rancor then prepares to swing its massive claw at Ben, and our hero just sighs, as he catches the massive claw with ease, before throwing the Rancor sky high! He then says, "Sigh, why do I bother warning stupid monsters? Come on, let's move on, before we get even more side shows."

* * *

His Digimon pal nods and they begin to move out through the swampy jungle. On the way, Ben sees many more monsters waiting for him like more rancors, creepy one eyed winged Ahriman monsters, the slimy Flans and the very ugly and dangerous Malboro monsters among many others.

However, no matter what stands before Ben, he shows he is in no mood to play monster rancher, as he destroys them all with one swift strike and keeps moving forward! After a half hour of this, Ben and Hiryuumon at last find a clearing under some trees that look like it leads to a cave. Remembering that Kira told him the shrine was underneath a cave, Ben shrugs and says,"Good, Kira for once was straight with us."

Hiryuumon then adds a eager, "Glad to see things are going smoothly, this place makes me feel weird, boss. And it's more than just the smell! I had this creepy feeling ever since we landed on this planet."

Ben looks around and retorts with a grave, "That must because of the heavy amount of darkness this world is filled with. It's nothing to fear, right, Hiryuumon? After all, I am the destroyer of the darkness, and even an entire planet drenched with the energy of the dark side will not scare me! You think that they would learn that it's pointless to stop me, but then again bad guys are pretty stubborn. Ah, and it looks like here is more proof of that, smell that, Hiryuumon?"

Hiryuumon takes a waft with his good nose and growls before saying, "Oh yeah, whoever is trying to sneak up on us is in for a nasty surprise!"

Ben then sees the figures he was sensing step out of the shadows. The figures look like green humanoid beings and Ben guesses that they are the natives of the planet. Ben then also sees that Kira was correct calling them savages, as they all are wearing what looks like tribal outfits and holding large spears and knives. One of them that look like the leader steps forward and begins to speak in a language not known to Ben. Luckily for the Enji, the built in translator on his wristband is able to translate it, and from it Ben hears,"Trespasser, you are stepping foot on our forbidden grounds. For defying our scared ground, we shall feast on your bones."

Ben sees the others all yell out in excitement, before they begin to jump up and down. Ben just raises a eyebrow before he quips out a sarcastic, "You want to eat me? That is rather rude for an introduction, but that will explain all the bones I saw lying around here. Tsc, I don't know if you can understand me, but I will give you one warning, lay a finger on me and you're going to pay. I don''t want to fight you so just get out of my way and no one will get hurt."

It seems that either the man did not understand him or did not care, and motions his large spear at Ben. Our hero then sees four of the men charge at him and he powers up his magic energy before having the Star Sword glow and saying,"Fine, if you don't understand my words, then I'll just have to make it VERY clear what my actions will be!"

He then has his energy surround him and unleashes a crescent shaped energy sword wave, carving up the ground so deep that the bottom can't be seen! This causes the attackers to stop in their tracks and the chief then begins to say,"What, you use magic, trespasser? You must be an evil spirit!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and responds with a sour, "You really all don't get out much. Oh well, I still won't accept your ignorance as an excuse to try and eat me."

The leader just responds by barking a loud, "Fine, then, we will just have to kill you with our full power!"

He then takes out a horn and blows it hard. Ben then hears another large roar and hears the ground shaking. He turns to the right and sees an enormous grey dragon called the Krayt Dragon emerge, being ridden by a sort of tamer! As Ben sees the dragon charge at him, he looks at the cave entrance and says, "I don't have time for this. Hiryuumon, do me a favor and get rid of these guys for me?"

Hiryuumon nods and says, "Not a problem, boss! Alright guys, I'll show you who is the top dog! Err, I mean dragon! Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon!"

The digimon then glows with light, before once more transforming to his champion stage level and emerging in his much larger form! Wyrmmon then roars himself and flies into the air before saying, "Alright, it's fighting time! Let's see if I can blow some of that bad smell out of here! Magma Cyclone!"

Wyrmmon then fires a powerful fire storm at the larger dragon that causes the Krayt dragon to respond by blocking with its wings and causing the deflected fire to rain down on the other savages!

As they all run in panic from the fire rain, Ben calmly walks to the cave. As he is about to walk in, a burned off tree branch is about to fall on him, but he calmly holds out his free hand and uses his magic energy to stop it in mid air and hurl it at one of the tribesmen!

He then cynically mutters, "I don't like harming the environment much, but it's their fault for being so stubborn. All the more reason to get off this dump of a world as soon as possible. Just hope this is the last batch of brainless natives that get in my, AH!"

Just as Ben walks into the cave, all of a sudden the ground falls underneath him and his legs are caught in a kind of bear trap, as his legs get hit by spikes! Ben uses his magic aura at the last second to avoid critical damage, but he still feels pain and he says to himself,"Damn it, I was careless! Even savages know how to be sneaky, huh?"

He then sees four more of the tribesmen as well as the leader from before, all rushing to impale him at once and Ben's anger explodes, before his eyes widen to have a enraged look and he screams out a furious ,"Don't touch me! RAH!"

He then creates a shock wave using his magic aura to blow the would be attackers into the wall of the cave hard, and at the same time blast apart the metal trap on his legs! He then sees the five holes in the cave wall he made and breathes hard before saying,"Why does everyone have to always stand against me? No matter what it seems, I am destined to get the rough end of the stick, that is until I at last have the power to change my destiny! Well, at least this cave is sturdy."

Ben then turns around to see Wyrmmon still fighting against the Krayt dragon and as he sees his partner slash back the attackers tail with his Dragon's fury attack, Ben says, "Wyrmmon seems to have that fight under control, so I guess I can leave it to him to wrap things up here. Alright, hope you laid out the welcome mat, Gilgamesh, because any minute now I'll be ready for another test of yours!"

Ben then dashes at full speed through the cave and is relieved when, after only a minute of moving at full speed, he sees a light at the end of the tunnel. Ben slows down as he walks out of the other end, and sees a much different area than when on the other end.

Ben sees the giant cathedral like shrine Kira described right in front of him and, even though it's clear it's ancient, it still manages to maintain a strong presence. Ben sees to the sides of the shine what seems like a Mausoleum of sorts as Ben notices giant statues of various impressive looking figures and as he walks forward he says, "Well, it seems even if it's ruins now, this used to be a big place. It's odd though, I thought that a place holding something of the light side would not be surrounded by the darkness so heavily. Oh well, must have had something like a meteor impact or a great war to change it.

Whatever, I'll look into it next time I am looking up history, now it's time to make my own! Now hope the door is unlocked, but even if it's locked, I'll just use the Star Sword to open it up, like last time. Ah, looks like that will be the case, so it's time for some déjà vu."

Ben then sees a platform in front of the large doors that resembles the ones he used his Star Sword on to open a path before, so once again he takes out the celestial blade and holds it in front of the door. He then sees a red light glow, but the only response after that is a dark fog enveloping the area! Ben then hears a deep voice come out of nowhere and says, "Warrior of light, what is your purpose ?"

Ben tenses up before he responds with, "What are you, a part of the system or another idiot who wants to be sent flying? Not going to say, huh? Very well, I'll play your game. I am Ben Auro, in case you have been living under a rock, I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to wield the Star Sword and save the cosmos by defeating the forces of darkness.

I have gathered the other crystal shards of the Star Sword that let it reach its full power from places like this throughout the galaxies. And now I have come here to at last complete the sword and fulfill my destiny." Ben is caught off guard when he hears the voice chuckle as it says,"Your confidence is amusing. Tell us; just what is your greatest desire if you would possess the power that would make you the strongest in the universe?"

Ben then says, "I just told you, I am going to use it to save the cosmos, prevent the supreme god of darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron from being resurrected by his demonic zealots, and become the greatest hero of all!"

The voice laughs again and responds with a dire,"Is that really the true desire of your heart? You cannot deceive us, Ben Auro, we can sense darkness from everything and we can surely sense your deep dark wish, no matter how hard you suppress it!"

Ben then powers up his aura again and says,"Again with the mind games? I am tired of everyone trying to trick me! You can't fool me, now are you going to open up, or do I have to cut my own entrance?"

The voice then laughs again and retorts with a vindictive," Fine then, if you will not admit your true desire, then you will just have to be swallowed up by the darkness regardless!"

Ben then has his blade glow again as he says," Pretty tough talk from a voice with no body. Nice try, but I've dealt with much more powerful and intimidating beings, so if you don't mind, I think I'll just go along and ignore you. Huh, what the, the darkness, its energy is spiking!"

Ben then sees all the statues in the Mausoleum glow with red energy before beams of energy blast out of them, before merging together in front of Ben!

The energy then takes shape into what seems like a man. This man is covered entirely in black armor and a cape. His face is covered with both a helmet and an evil samurai style mask. Ben sees that the man has some machinery on his chest and can also hear some kind of mechanical breathing from the man. Ben does not know who this man is, but any Star Wars fan will!

Ben does not know it, but he is looking at a phantom of the most renown and feared dark lord of the sith, **_Darth Vader_** himself!

At once the dark lord takes out his light saber and as a pillar of red energy appears, he points the blade at Ben and says,"You don't know the power of the dark side. If you will not embrace your destiny, you will be destroyed!"

The dark foe lunges at Ben to strike and our hero dodges just in time, as Vader slashes a pillar in half! Ben then gets into fighting stance and stands his ground as he firmly says,"So, that is your true form, huh? Very well, looks like I have another test to crush!"

Vader then gets into his own fighting stance and says,"You are foolish to think you can so easily defeat the darkness. But I will now erase your annoyance."

Ben then snaps back with a exasperated, "When will people finally stop underestimating me? Do I have to beat a planet full of you freaks? If that is what it takes, then so be it!"

Ben then charges at Darth Vader and goes to strike, but his blade is quickly blocked by Vader's light saber. Despite his clunky appearance, the villain is faster than he looks, and meets Ben blow per blow!

( _In case you've forgotten I'll just remind you all that in this dimension warriors can use their magic energy to power up their weapons with enough power to match the power of light sabers and the sort, just in case you're wondering why Vader 's strikes won't just cut Ben's blade in half, anyway, back to the show!_ )

Ahem, Ben and Vader exchange blows for a minute and so far land in the range of a stale mate. However, after that Ben gets frustrated and backs up before channeling his power and saying," Bah, some ghost is not going to slow me down. You're so big on darkness, but let's see how well you deal with the light!"

Ben then jumps into the air and fires a barrage of light blue energy blasts at the Sith lord.

However, Vader simply deflects the blasts heading his way and then motions his free hand to begin to lift stray objects from around the area and hurl them at Ben. Ben sees a giant pillar and a bolder dashing for him and throws his Star Sword like a boomerang at them to cut apart them both! However, then Ben sees Vader knows how to flash step as well, as he is right above him in midair ready to slice off Ben's head!

Ben just manages to move aside as Vader hits the ground so hard that Ben witnesses the ground before him shatter!

As Ben re summons his Star Sword into his hand, Vader says, "Your skills are strong. But it takes more than mere power to survive. A confused divided heart, no matter how strong, will never amount to anything."

Ben then responds with a determined, "That is what you think, but giving into the darkness is only for weaklings. And as you are about to learn, I am not weak! Shining Flare Slash!"

Vader then sees Ben charge up his Star sword with magic energy before he charges at him. Vader then reacts with a coy, "Impressive, but you're wide open."

Vader then holds out his hand again and uses his power to immobilize Ben! He lifts Ben into the air and then throws his Light saber at Ben, and it slashes right into him! However, as Ben lands on the ground, the dark lord is in for a shock, as he sees Ben's figure turn into an impaled pillar, revealing that Ben used the substitution magic beforehand!

Ben then makes his presence known and jumps out of a nearby statue, before charging up his energy and saying,"Oh yes, did I mention I am also craftier than I look? Too late, Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires off his now trademark energy beam right at Darth Vader, and the foe sees the attack coming before saying,"

Most impressive." Vader does not have time to dodge or deflect the blast and is hit dead on as it causes a massive explosion with him at the center! Ben lands on the ground and sees the smoke rising and remains on guard before saying,"

So, I wonder if he got the message? Huh, oh well guess not."

Ben then sees from the fire his opponent walking out. Ben sees his foe did not escape the blast unharmed, as his armor is burned and his cape is torn up. However, he acts like nothing has happened, and says,"You have great power and talent. However, even so, you cannot outrun the darkness. Nothing can."

Ben then looks annoyed before he responds with,"Why should I believe yet another slave of evil? It's not like your sales pitch is that enticing anyway."

Vader continues to walk forward and says,"Be that as it may, it's the truth. The dark side covers the entire cosmos's actions, even yours."

Ben then charges at Vader again and goes to attack while saying, "You sound just as much in love with darkness as Xehamaru, but you can't fool me, my actions are to bring justice and happiness to all those suffering under your kind!"

Ben then thrusts at Vader, but is shocked to find the dark lord grab the tip of the sword with his hand and lift Ben into the air! Ben sees right into the blank eyes of the foe as he says,"Oh really? You may say that to others, but I can see deep down into your soul. You claim to want to be a hero and defend others, but deep down all you really wanted was the power to have a life of importance that would get others to notice your existence. You wanted the power to destroy those that wronged you and others like them, hardly a selfless dream."

Ben then tries to break out of Vader's hold and says, "Shut up, you're wrong. I am fighting for the side of justice and light! Sure, I have my own reasons, but so does everyone!"

Vader then responds with a dark,"You can continue to deny your true nature or embrace the truth and unleash your true power! It's foolish to think you can fool anyone any longer." Ben then says," Enough!"

He then digs down and unleashes all of his power to blow Vader off him, and before his foe can move, he dashes in front of Vader and punches him hard, so hard he shatters the dark lord's mask! As Ben ends his combo with a kick to hit Vader back, he then says,"You think you know me? You don't know anything about me!"

Ben then hears Darth Vader laugh, and the laugh is much different with his mask destroyed. He then emits a deranged,"Of course I know, you fool. Do you want to know why?"

Ben then gets his answer when he sees the true face of his foe, and is horrified to see it's his own face, but with his eyes yellow and the man laughs madly before saying," Because I am you! HAhaha! You can't hide from me; I am your true nature, your true desires! Accept me, accept what you really are, and stop fooling everyone!

Ben then is shocked before beginning to freak out and saying,"No, I am not you! There is no way I will ever degrade myself to become like you! No matter how bad things get, I won't turn to the dark side. I am a hero, and not evil! Now DIE!"

He then fires another powerful energy blast from his hand to consume the ghostly fusion of Darth Vader and himself and the figure is propelled in to the air before it blows through the two large temple doors and causing an even larger shockwave! Ben then trembles a little before griping the Star Sword hard and saying, " No matter what, I won't fail my dreams. I can't allow myself to become a bigger failure then I all ready am. Anyone that tries to get in my way will. Huh, think you can sneak up on me!"

Ben prepares to fire another blast, when he sees that it's his pal, Wyrmmon! Wyrmmon looks surprised and says, "Whoa it's me, boss! Sorry I was late, it took a while, but those creeps got the message that you can't mess with us! What is going on? You encounter those traitors?"

Ben takes a deep breath and says, "No, just some odd figure that must have been a sort of security. For what was some ancient fog hurdled together, he was powerful. I am surprised you did not sense him with all his power."

Wyrmmon looks confused and smells around before saying," What kind of guy was he? He must have been a machine, Ben, the only one I smelled here was you. In fact, when I got here, you're the only one I saw!"

Ben then looks puzzled for a second before responding with a baffled,"Oh, really? That is strange, well maybe you got here just as I beat him."

His friend looks worried and says,"After this, you need a vacation, boss. You have been way too stressed out lately."

Ben then laughs sadly for a second, before bitterly responding with, "Oh, I wish so, Wyrmmon. But evil won't wait while I rest. I have to keep fighting, until the end.

Come, I made an opening, so let's get out of this annoying humid weather and come for what we need."

Ben then dashes into the shrine, with Wyrmmon right behind him.

* * *

Ben enters and sees that at first it looks like nothing special. He then senses a power and sees it's from a path that leads to the basement floor so he promptly goes down for him. On the way, Ben runs into various traps, but like before, whether it's a collapsing ceiling, poison gas leaks, or a barrage of hidden spiked arrows, Ben has come too far back to be stopped now and breaks any obstacle before him. After a while, the duo makes it to the deeper part of the shrine and Ben soon sees a room full of mirrors. Wyrmmon then sees this and says," Did they misplace a room that was supposed to be in a carnival or something? Because if so it's not fitting the mood."

Ben looks around and sees that the ceiling is a giant mirror as well and says, "Maybe they are trying to confuse us? In any case, it's most likely a trap, so be on guard for any monsters that might try and launch a sneak attack. Also, look for anything that might be a key out of this maze. Ah, like that!"

Ben sees a larger mirror stand out from the others and walks over to it, he then takes out the Star Sword again and says,"Hey, after all the other crazy tests, they think a few mirrors can scare me? Oh well, time to reach the final test! Huh, what is that? A monster? No, it's more like a voice, but where is it coming from?"

Ben then hears what seems like a whisper turn into laughter. And soon Ben hears the laughter get louder, until a light flashes by and all of a sudden takes shape on the mirrors in front of him! Ben is shocked as he sees the images of Larxene, Rick, and Max all take form!

Wyrmmon then responds with a disturbed, "What the, isn't that guy the one who Max killed, your former friend?And what is he doing with Lisa and Max?"

Ben is startled for a second before laughing and saying,"Hah, pretty clever, but not very well thought out. It seems this mirror can reflect memories. However, it's nothing but an illusion of traitors. And if whoever is being a wise guy thinks illusions can fool me, they are wrong!"

The image of Rick then laughs and cackles out a sarcastic,"That's a good one, Ben! Accept that you were always pretty naive, you always were oblivious to what was around you. No wonder Bruce and Moe got fed up with you. Hell, you were not even aware how bad I was fooling you till death was staring you in the face!"

Ben then gets mad and snaps back with, "You think you're funny? Because you're just being annoying!"

The image of Larxene then laughs and adds a sultry,"Oh, the only thing funny around here is you, darling! It was a riot how badly you wanted to make things work between us, even when you had no shot from the get go! You thought you finally found someone that loved you? Ha! All you found was someone who knew how to play you like a fiddle!"

Ben gets even madder and says, "You think you're so great, then come out of your hiding place, so we can finish that fight you ran away from!"

The image of Max laughs at this and "You were always the same. You can never see anything accept for what is right in front of you. With such a naïve mind, it's no wonder you will continue to be betrayed over and over again! You will never be able to truly be my equal! After all, anyone who is not a man but a dog could never hope to be on the level as me!"

Ben then grasps his fist tightly before he rasps out a defensive,"Max, even you were a liar. But I don't need you! I'll show you that I have surpassed even you! And then I will at last show you and everyone else that I am truly worthy of being the greatest Enji Knight!"

Ben then hears another laugh, and to his great annoyance, the image of Brad appears above them and he bellows out a rowdy,"Oh, shut up already! No one cares about your pathetic dreams! Your loser talk won't impress anyone! You're just trying to act tough to try and hide how pathetic you are! "

Ben is clutching his teeth at this point and as his face turns red he seethes out,"Brad, your day is coming. I can't wait for our rematch to show you that no matter how much brute strength you have, next time it won't be enough to save you! Huh? No way!"

Ben then sees an image of Lacus appear above all of them and she just gives Ben a cold look before she says,"Ben, you keep thinking all you have to do is get stronger. But when will you learn that no matter how much stronger you become, it will never change how I feel? No matter what you do, you are who you are. And the path you have chosen is one you will walk alone."

Ben is taken aback, before getting even more upset and says,"Lacus, no, this is enough! I had it with this trick! No matter what you try to do, you're not going to stop me! I'll show you all what I can do! Huh, now what?"

Ben then hears a new sinister laugh and a new image appears in the center, and it's none other than Xehamaru! The dreaded deceased villain laughs madly and says,"After all this time, you still fail to see how pointless your struggles are, Ben Auro? It's like I have said all along! You will never achieve anything, but misery in your vain little struggle! No matter how hard you try, you cannot change your destiny. You only have two choices, Warrior of light. Submit to the new era of darkness, or die a miserable lonely death!"

Ben then can't take it anymore and as he sees everyone laughing at him at once, he screams out a frantic,"QUIET! All of you are laughing at me, but I'll show you all! I am not a failure; I am an Enji, a hero! No matter what anyone says, you're all just trying to trick me. And I won't forgive anyone of you for trying to hurt me! NO matter how many of you doubt me, I'll show you all what I can really do! RAH!"

Ben's anger explodes and his magic aura goes out of control, as he causes it to create a massive shock wave that shatters all the mirrors! The images of everyone are gone, and with that, Ben sees a spiral staircase! Ben sees this and takes a few jagged breaths before he says,"At last, the path to the end awaits. They are all wrong. I am not alone, I have real friends. Those that fought alongside me, those that still have not turned against me, that is. They are the reason I still have something to believe in, that all my pain was not just to amuse a bunch of people that are mocking me. In any case, I have come this far, I won't turn back now. Come on Wyrmmon, I have a sword to complete."

Wyrmmon nods and the two walk up the stars. Ben then enters through the door and sees a room that looks familiar to him; he has entered the central chamber of the shrine, the crystal room at last! However, Ben sees that this chamber is different than the others, this room has all the panels that have an eerie red look to them, making for a darker atmosphere. Ben then looks around and says, "At least this place looks the same, except for the different color. Alright, let's do this. Gilgamesh, you here?

Come on, come out already, I am tired! It's been a while, maybe he is doing something. Well, this summoned him before."

Ben then points his Star Sword at the altar and it begins to glow. But Ben does not get the reaction he is aiming for, when all of a sudden, the crystal wall in front of him explodes! From the smoke, Ben all of a sudden senses two power levels and he hears a voice brashly say, "Well, looks like we did not make it in time after all, oh well, guess I'll have to get my hands dirty after all!"

Ben then hears the new arrivals laugh and gets on edge as he mutters, "What the, that's not part of the trial! So, you two are the two who thought you could get away with betraying the Enji Knights? Whoever you guys are, you better surrender now, or otherwise I am going to, what the? No, no it can't be! "

Ben then sees the two figures emerge out of the smoke, and is horrified when he sees they are Doug and James! Doug then cracks his knuckles while he gives a lopsided smile and casually says,"Hey buddy, what's with the long face? Don't tell me you're not excited to see us!"

Ben steps back and is shocked while reacting with a mortified,"Doug, James? You were the traitors? No, this is impossible! You were planning behind my back with Larxene all this time?"

James then laughs and responds with a wry, "Don't put us in the same league with her. We had a much better plan. We joined the Enji Knights in pursuit of power, and waited for the right moment to make our move. Me and Doug were in league from the start, we just kept it a secret from everyone till we made our move. And now that time is at hand. With this power we will make ourselves a force to be recognized with, and force the Zannacross Empire to make us a part of the glorious new era of darkness!"

Ben's shock is grown even larger as he says,"Are you guys nuts!? You want the last crystal shard for yourself? It won't even work for you, it only responds to the chosen wielder, me!"

James then takes out his Quincy energy bow and responds with a cold,"That is simple enough. All we have to do is kill you and become its new owners!"

Ben then sees the two power up their magic energies and Ben feels a lump in his throat as he says, "Guys, are you kidding me? This has to be a bad joke, right? Whoa!"

Ben then gets his answer when he sees a barrage of energy arrows head his way! Ben at once dodges them only to see Doug right above him saying, "Sorry Ben, but it's the cold hard truth! Looks like you got played again! Thousand Steel Hurricane kicks!"

Ben is barraged with a furious storm of kicks that hit Ben hard! The end result of Doug's combo hurls Ben to the floor with a big thud, and Doug lands on the ground smiling evilly, while responding with a sarcastic,"What can I say? I guess you're just fated for betrayal. It would almost be sad if it weren't so funny!"

Ben coughs up blood as he stares at Doug and James trying not to have tears come out of his eyes as he says," Even, even you guys were just using me? Is, is there anyone who was not lying to me? Is there even any meaning behind friendship?"

James then laughs wryly and answers with,"As you keep saying, you're the hero who is supposed to be the savior of the cosmos; it's your fate to be alone."

As Ben deflects James's energy arrows, Doug once again closes into kick him and Ben blocks his armored kick as Doug says," Heh, after all, why bother being loyal to someone who is going to end up dying, to take down the ultimate evil! You wanted to be a hero, then die as one! But we are going to live and thrive with power! Hammer of Might!"

Doug channels his energy into his fist and prepares to hammer his former pal. However, Wyrmmon reminds everyone he is here when he head butts Doug into the wall! He then says," Doug, boss, stop it! We are all friends! We should not be fighting!"

Doug rebounds and says, "Sorry man, it's been fun. But it's survival of the fitness! You would be wise to side with the winners, Wyrmmon."

Wyrmmon then bares his fangs before he snarls out,"No! I will stand by the boss, no matter what! Wyrmmon digviole to, Geno Wyrmmon!"

As he transforms into his next stage, James sees the now larger armored dragon staring them down, he then repositions his glasses before he says, "Even with these odds, we hold the cards."

Ben then powers up his aura and says, "If you really want to go down with this, then bring it on, I won't let anyone beat me!"

He then charges at Doug to slash at him and Doug then finds himself avoiding several powerful slashes. Geno Wyrmmon then flies above him and says, "I am going to smash some sense into you! Striking Crusher Claw!"

He then hits Doug hard and sends him through a pillar! James fires a powerful pricing energy arrow to blast the Digimon while his back is down, but Ben then flash steps in front of him and kicks him hard in the head to send him into the other backstabber! As the smoke clears, Ben remains on guard, and says,"Give it up! There is no way you can win. Just give up now, I don't want things to end any worse than they have to. If you surrender now, just maybe you can avoid your judgments' being death."

From the smoke, the rubble is blown away by Ben's former squad mate's magic energy, and they both laugh as they emerge from the rubble. Doug then cracks his neck before he says,"I don't think so, the only judgment being brought down is on you! No one is ruining our plans, and not even you can stop us. Time to get serious, fury aura!"

Doug's magic aura explodes as energy forms around his gauntlets and grieves. James then grins and says,"Yes, it's time we cut apart the ties that bind us! _Ginrei Kojkyak!"_

James then unleashes his full power as well and Ben sees this and says, "Guys, stop this! I don't, want to fight you!"

Doug then charges at Ben and retorts with a vicious, "Too bad, because we don't mind at all! Bursting Machine Gun punch!"

Doug then launches a barrage of powerful punches at Ben, but Geno Wyrmmon gets in the way and blocks the strike with his armored arms before charging up for his own strike and saying,"If you think we are just going to roll over and let you guys beat us, you have another thing coming! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The Digimon fires off his powerful energy attack, but Doug just uppercuts it into the wall before saying,"That level of attack is not going to slow me down! Time you take a nap! Acrobat locus!"

Doug then unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks that strike so fast that his target can't even move, before Doug blasts him through a wall! As he comes crashing down, Ben says, "Geno Wyrmmon! AH!"

He then gets blasted in the shoulder by an energy arrow and, as he falls to the ground, James is in front of him, aiming his evolved Quincy bow at Ben's head, while saying,"

You know what they say, Ben, nothing lasts forever. Things change and trying to hold on to anything is pointless. The only thing that really matters is strength. And since you're too weak, you will never be able to hang on to anything. If anything, hate yourself for being so weak that no bonds can stick to you."

Ben then tries to get on his feet as he says,"No, I won't let it end like this!"

From the side Doug begins to power up again and charges at him while saying,"Sorry buddy, but this is the end of the line! Don't feel too bad, after all, it's all you could amount to anyway! Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

James then powers up as well and adds," Good night, hero. Steel Shinder!"

Doug and James then prepare to do Ben in with their trademark attacks! However, Ben then hardens his resolve and powers up, while saying, "No, I won't die! I will never forgive you two, for betraying me! Bankai!"

He unleashes his full power and blows the two back with the resulting shock-wave. He then emerges with his sword transformed and his aura now golden and stares down at the two before saying, "This is your last warning, guys! Doug, James, was our friendship a lie? Were all the battles we fought together, meaningless?"

Doug chuckles and says," Of course not! After all, fighting beside you for so long made sure we knew all the flaws in your attacks! And now Bankai or no Bankai, you can't beat us!"

Ben's fury surges and he looks down at the ground before he quietly says, "I see, so you made your choice. If that is the case, then I won't show you mercy! I won't let anyone that tricks me get away with it!"

Doug then charges at Ben and responds with a dismissive," Big talk, but let's see how far you are willing to go to back it up! Shitenshuu!"

Doug then prepares to finish Ben with his ultimate ability! However, Ben powers up as well and shows Doug he is not playing around when he dodges the blow and appears behind Doug, while saying,"I'll show you just how far my will to survive is. This is the end, traitor! Divine Flare Edge!"

Ben unleashes all his energy as a powerful energy infused stab! Doug tries to block it with his gauntlet, but Ben's attack is so powerful that it slices right through it, and slashes into Doug in the chest hard! Doug is blown back with the massive wound and James at once aims his bow before saying,"You really are serious. Figures that in the end, all you really care about is yourself!"

He then fires a barrage of energy arrows at Ben, but the wielder of the Star sword then surrounds himself with power and looks full of murderous rage as he says,"Thanks to you guys, I finally learned the lesson everyone has so thankfully been drilling into my head. In the end, we are all alone and the only one that someone can truly depend on is yourself. I won't let anyone stand in my way.

And certainly not lying backstabbers like you! Final Atonement Slash!"

Ben fires off a beam that fires an endless barrage of energy swords from the ground that blasts through everyone of James's arrows, before consuming both him and Doug! The two are blasted into the ceiling as the blast keeps going forward until a massive explosion covers the sky! A few moments later, Hiryuumon, who was knocked out of being Geno Wyrmmon from Doug's blow, manages to get himself back up to the room and sees the smoke in the sky and says, "What did I miss? Were you able to convince them to come to their senses? Whoa!"

The two then see both a broken part of James's bow and what is remaining of Doug's Gauntlets fall to the ground before they both shatter! Hiryuumon then looks horrified as he looks at Ben and whimpers out,"They, they both died? Boss?"

Ben then can't hold it back any more and falls to his knees before holding his head and screaming out in misery! As tears fall from his eyes, he emits a broken,"Why!? Why does this keep happening to me? Was any one ever telling the truth, did anyone ever mean what they said to me? I guess, trust is only imaginary after all? Why does all the work I do just bring me more suffering, betrayal, and misery?

In the end, in the end, they, they are all liars! I won't, I won't forgive any of them! They all want to destroy me, but I won't let them! I'm not going to die; I won't let them kill me! I'll kill them first! Yes, I'll keep getting more powerful, until I can truly evolve in to someone who no one will think they can just throw away, someone that no one can ever hurt me again! And now, it's time I finalize that power!

Gilgamesh! Stop hiding and show yourself! Did you turn your back on me to? Show yourself and give me the last crystal shard already, so I can at last complete my destiny! Huh?"

Ben then hears a large vibration, and then all of a sudden a large red crystal breaks out of the ground! While Ben already has a red crystal shard as part of the Star Sword, this one is different. This one is a blood crimson color. It's also radiating energy and Ben says," Is this, the final part?"

Hiryuumon then looks at it and says, "I don't know boss, it looks kind of evil looking."

Ben looks at it closely and says,"It does not look like the others at all. Maybe because it's the final part?"

Hiryuumon then says, "But what if there was another guy working with Doug and James and took the real Crystal shard and this is just a trap?"

Ben begins to look convinced, when all of a sudden he hears Kira 's voice say, "That is the object you must obtain, Ben Auro, there is no doubt about it."

Ben looks around and says, "Commandant? I don't see you?"

He then hears the voice respond with, "I told you I would call in through Codec, remember? There was a lot of interference before, but I have a clear transmission. There is no time to waste! Touch that object and stab it with the star sword now to obtain your true power!"

Ben looks confused and says, "But, it does not really look like the others and,"

Kira then yells at him with a sharp,"Don't question my judgment, analyses proves its your final piece! Look, I know you have just killed two of your comrades. But you must strive on! Take that pain and use its power to crush all that try to defy true justice!"

Ben then looks at the Star Sword and says, "Oh, alright already! Ben then walks to it and Hiryuumon tenses up before he runs up to Ben and grasps his right arm before saying,"Wait, Ben! I really have a bad feeling about this!"

Ben just takes out the Star Sword again and has a deadly serious look form on his face before he darkly says,"No, its like Kira said. This is my destiny! Now, no one will ever be able to mock me again! As great as heroic warriors like Cloud's friend Zack and others like him are, I don't plan to be like them and have a tragic ending. I will survive, no matter what! I will show them all, that Ben Auro is truly the most powerful warrior in the cosmos, that I am the true chosen hero that will bring salvation to this broken universes of liars and scumbags. And at last, I will be so powerful no one will be able to hurt me again!"

He then stabs the crystal with his star Sword, and it shines! Ben is puzzled and says, "This, this can't be right. What the?"

Ben then sees a symbol begin to form on the crystal, and Ben's head explodes in pain! He holds his head with his free arm and says," AH! This pain, is this supposed to be power? I feel, like my head is on fire! RAHHH!"

All of a sudden a large flash envelopes the area and consumes Ben! Hiryuumon then reaches out for his pal and says," Oh no! Ben! Whoa!"

The light continues to surge and expand, before it envelops the Digimon as well! Soon the light consumes the entire shrine, and Kira can see it from his ship as the light turns into an explosion! Mara Hill is here as well and after getting a report she looks alarmed before she says,"Commandant! We are getting a power reading that's off the scale!"

Kira just grins and says, "Exactly as planned. Yes, I can feel it! Ben Auro, it's time. Time for you to show me what you can really do! Ah, this power, it seems it was worth pursuing this project after all. For despite the time it took, at last I have the power to thrust forward the key that will move the new era into creation! Now, father, and the rest of my fellow misguided warriors of light, I will now show you the only true path this cosmos can follow."

As Kira sees the light cover half the planet, the shock-wave from that explosion is enough to push the Eternal Justice back! Kira is not the only one to feel this tremendous energy!

* * *

In fact, at the moment we briefly turn back to Hallowed Bastion, where Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and the others have just got off the Neo Highwind! After completing another mission, Cloud was ready to call it a night. But just as he steps on solid ground, he feels an odd feeling and stops in his tracks. Tifa sees this and says, "Cloud? Is something wrong?"

Cloud looks at Tifa and responds with a uneasy, "It's nothing serious, but, I just felt this odd feeling. Like an outburst of fury that changed into something. And the oddest part is that it felt like Ben for some reason."

Tifa shakes her head and says, "I think you have been worrying too much about Ben, or maybe you have just been worrying too hard, or just both, heh. I know you're worried about Ben, but no sense causing yourself more stress over something you have no control over. Let's have some dinner and then how about let's check the Titan's movements to see where Ben is at, if it will make you feel better."

Cloud then smiles and says, "That sounds like a plan, thanks, Tifa. Ah, I know Doug and James have been even more worried about Ben's training under Kira. Oh, speaking of them, looks like they just got back too."

Yes, you heard me right, Cloud an co turn to the left and see Doug and James walking up to greet them, despite the fact that Ben apparently just killed them! The three former members of Squad 7 meet and Doug says,"Hey Captain! Looks like you just came back from delivering some ownage as well!"

Cloud and Tifa smile and Vincent says, "So, from your remark, I suppose your mission was a success?"

James straightens his glasses and says, "Correct. We and Captain Bartz were able to end the threat the forces led by Sigma's lackey, Vile, before they could destroy the people of the space colony around the world of Karps. On top of it we were able to stop Sigma's new creation, the Vision from killing Polaris and the other Mutant prisoners. I am glad that my uncles will can still live on, and that Polaris can hopefully guide the Mutants to a path to peaceful coexistence. "

Doug chuckles before he cracks his neck and brashly adds," That Vision robot thought he was a hot shot just because Sigma called him his " Vision of the new world" but in the end he was just another blowhard that talks to much. "

James looks amused as he reacts with," You sound composed now Doug but I recall you were getting quite frustrated thanks to the Vision being able to control his mass. Between his power to go through the ground and increase his mass and density to extremely high levels he was proving to be quite a problem till I figured a working battle plan to get around that."

Doug cocks a eyebrow before he snorts back with," Oh getting cocky are we four eyes? Yah sure your the one who figured out how to take down that red faced robot freak but it would have not worked without me pulling that plan off! Eh, whatever its cool. Heh, point is it was good to smash his face in and screw the bad guys over once more! "

James nods and adds," Indeed. And with such a victory, Doug and I thought a big dinner would prove sufficient."

Tifa smiles and responds with,"Ah, looks like great minds think alike. Cloud and I were going to do the same before we tried and see how Ben's doing."

Doug then says, "Ah, good thinking! I seem to keep missing when our buddy's around. Man, that Kira has been working him like a dog!"

Cloud looks down and responds with a frustrated,"Yes, you're not the only one who thinks Kira is pushing Ben a little too far. In fact, some things have come up that I think we should discuss. I heard that, oh, who is that? Oh, hey Aeris."

Cloud turns around, as does everyone, to see the former flower girl walk up to them, with Moz beside her! The last Cetra smiles and says,"Cloud, everyone, I am glad to see you all came back safely again. Sorry I could not fight by your side, but I it was my turn to defend Neo Arcadia, I suppose. Oh good, and you're all here at the same time as well, that will save time."

Cloud looks puzzled and says, "What do you mean, Aeris? Has something happened?"

Aeris looks down and says,"Yes, a lot of events have just transpired while you were gone, about both Ben and Kira."

Doug then says, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Aeris then begins to go over both what she heard from Garnet that happened between Ben, Brad and Lacus, and also the revelation about Kira and his clone army as well as his ambitions behind it.

* * *

However, what none of them realize is that an even bigger event is going on right now! We now go back to the shrine on the swampy planet. The explosion that consumed Ben was powerful enough to level the entire shrine! It's not clear what happened to Ben, but the few surviving natives have gathered around the rubble of the shrine. And just as they are about to approach it, a massive shock wave blasts the rubble away, along with the natives! A large very powerful magic aura then emerges and it's so massive, it nearly blots out the planet's moon in its size! From that aura a man is controlling it, and as he steps down on the surface he says,"Hehehe, yes, it feels so good! Now, better get ready for a game, boys and girls. It's my time, to PLAY! HAHAAHAH!"

Well, talk about a cliff hanger ending, but that's how it goes! Who is this new figure that has emerged! Has he taken out Ben and Hiryuumon? And most of all, if Doug and James were never really traitors and are just fine back at the Enji castle, then just what did Ben kill? To find out all these answers, don't dare miss the next chapter of tales of the cosmic wars!

In the next chapter, Cloud, Doug, James, and the others are dismayed when they find that Kira reports that he has lost contact with Ben and can't find him on the planet of Michtam ! However, as much as Ben's friends are worried about Ben's fate, a new twist forces their attention elsewhere in the Universe! At the same time, Enji Captains Basch and Kota have been leading Lylat forces to liberate the world of Taris from a Zeon fleet. All of a sudden, a figure makes his sudden appearance and begins to kill everything in his sight, no matter whose side he is on!

This mysterious being, riding his demonic dragon lays waste to everything with an extreme display of power that no one can match. And it even destroys the planet Taris itself, in a display of the figure's carnage! How does this new arrival shape the fate of the missing Ben and the universe itself? And most of all how does Kira explain himself for these events?

Don't miss, **_Chapter 83: The Descent of the Embodiment of Carnage! _**

Before we depart, another round of author's notes, just in case you're wondering, Ben fought against the ghost of Darth Vader in the same way Luke himself fought the ghost of his father the first time on that test during the Empire's Strike Back movie. In my story, the Star Wars timeline was part of the ancient race during the time of the war between Chaos Zannacross Necron, as well as the people of Dragon Ball Z, but that will be fully explained at another time, lol. Till next time! Like always, thanks for the reviews!


	23. C 78: The Embodiment of Maximum Carnage!

_Tales of the Cosmic Wars_

**_Chapter 83: The Embodiment of Carnage's Descent! _**

Last time, in Tales of the cosmic wars, Ben and Hiryuumon landed on the unfriendly planet of Mitchtam, in order to both locate the last crystal shard for the Star Sword and also find the two traitors that Kira also says has come down to the world themselves! Ben at once bursts to his destination destroying any monster or confused native that stood in his way! Ben at last saw the shrine in is sights, but one more obstacle stood before him!

At first it was just a voice in the darkness, but soon that voice manifested into one of the most dreaded villains of all, the specter of Darth Vader!

Whether or not it was an illusion of the former Jedi Knight, or his spirit revived was unknown, but whatever it was, it was real enough to be a threat for Ben! Ben was able to hold his own against the dark lord, and even catch him off guard long enough to land a blow powerful enough to shatter Vader's mask! However, this disturbed Ben most of all when he saw his own twisted face on his foe's body, as he claimed to be Ben's own true dark nature!

Ben refused to accept this and blasted the phantom away, just as Wyrmmon arrived.

While getting more stressed by the moment, Ben and his Digimon partner then moved into the temple. As they moved deeper into the place, Ben saw that this shrine was much different than the others, it was much more wrapped in darkness.

And the crueler obstacles it lay before Ben, the more disturbed he became, but he pressed on to the end. However, when Ben reached the crystal room at last, he saw not Gilgamesh waiting for him, but the two Enji traitors. And Ben was shaken to his already cracked core when his eyes showed that they were Doug and James, and both of them were willing to kill Ben to advance their own plans! Ben was clearly not happy to fight what he thought were two of his closest friends.

However, when his life was threatened, Ben refused to let anyone kill him. He unleashed his Bankai powers and totally wiped them out in a mighty blast of rage! This was the last straw to Ben, and it nearly put him into an emotional breakdown!

However, only Kira 's voice ordering him through his Codac transmitter got his fractured mind back on track to remember his fate. And, without even wondering why the crystal before him was so different and tried to fuse with it, only to have a reaction he was not expecting as he, Hiryuumon, and the whole area were covered in a massive light!

This is not even the most shocking event though. Because around the same time, back at Hallowed Bastion, Cloud had just returned, and saw the supposedly now deceased Doug and James acting totally normal and wondering what Ben is up to! If Ben's pals were never the traitors and were back at the base the whole time, then just what or who did Ben kill?

And how involved is Kira, whose actions are proving to be more brutal and questionable by the minute as he kills Dist for leaking the replica army to Jade and the Enji! All that is known is that a mysterious dark force has been unleashed back on Michtam with our hero nowhere in sight! There are a lot of questions to be answered, and it's time to seek those answers, so let's get started!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins back at Hallowed Bastion, and we are back with Cloud, Doug, James, and co getting informed by Aeris and Moz what has been going on. Aeris has just finished describing both the events at the Enji council meeting about Kira and the depths of his ideas and what happened between Ben, Lacus, and Brad.

After hearing how Brad proved himself to be even more of a jerk than everyone already thought he was, Doug gets mad and takes out his anger by kicking the nearby service droid far enough to score a touchdown from one side of a stadium to the other!He then furiously says, "Damn that Brad! He just is begging to get his face caved in!

Where is he? I think I should give him a piece of my mind!"

James just sighs and reacts with a stoic,"Don't bother. Whenever the Masters and Captain Sabin are giving him a hard time for his less than satisfying performance, he always bails out to the undersector, with all the other punks like him."

Cloud just sighs and says,"As much as Brad may be unruly, we can't just kick him out for not having good manners or being aggressive. Unless he directly betrays us, it's better that we keep a loose cannon like him under our direct watch, or he could take out his rage in even worse ways. Still, I can't say I am not fed up with him myself. And pushing Ben into a even darker mood, when he has already been having a rough time."

Moz looks sad and reacts with a dismayed,"I can't bare to see Miss Lacus do whatever that Brad jerk tells her to do, Kupo. She must have realized by now that being with Brad can't possibly end well."

Aeris looks at a flower garden she is growing on the garden to the left and she weighs in,"I can't say I see much good in Brad's heart myself. However, I think Lacus and Brad have a deeper understanding than any of us can realize. Still, I feel bad for Ben. He has had such a harsh time lately."

Doug then shrugs before he reacts with, "Where is our buddy, anyway? It seems like he could use a major dose of cheering up!"

Moz then looks at the sky and says,"Too late, Kupo. Right after Ben thrashed a bunch of droids to cool himself down, Kira appeared before him and whisked him and Hiryuumon off, because he said he located something for Ben's Star Sword! Kira sure likes to move at a fast place."

James looks uneasy as he says," Kira, he may be the Commandant of the Titan's special forces, the son of Grand Master Myers, and a powerful warrior who has won countless battles, but he has been really acting sure of himself lately. And with this about the Salvation Army really being a grand army of replicas that Kira secretly created without telling us, sometimes I wonder if he thinks of himself as the ruler of the cosmos or something."

Cloud looks down and reacts with a doubtful,"The Salvation soldiers have been helpful lately, but I was always curious how Kira found so many elite solders so quickly. Can't say I like the answer I got."

Vincent then adds a weary," Kira's actions have become more and more harsh, and his attitude on how to bring order to the cosmos with less than peaceful intentions is not very assuring. It seems Myers might have to confront his son once and for all, and that could complicate things on all fronts. Just one of them being that Ben and Ezan are still under his command, who knows what Kira will make them do under his orders, if he feels threatened."

James then sighs and says,"Alas, it seems Ben has been a magnet for trouble, ever since he got the Star Sword. Well, I guess it's the destiny he always wanted, but I think he has just lately gotten the gravity of the burden that is on his shoulders."

Doug then laughs and reacts with a amused, "Oh, Ben has been a magnet for problems since we even joined the Enji, haha."

Moz looks confused and says, "Huh? But I thought you first met Ben when you all joined the Enji order?"

Doug looks embarrassed and says,"Ah, well that's what we thought, at first. But when we looked back and were talking about the olden days a few months back, we both remembered that we were at the same summer camp once! Haha, I remember it was a martial arts camp. Ben was not exactly the top of our class. At first it seemed he only was in it because Max put in a good word for him.

However, even if he messed up at first, he got pretty good. Even almost beat me near the end of camp! Ah, but the best part was how we worked together in a team match, and Ben totally owned this one punk who was like Brad, even though everyone thought Ben had no shot.

Heh, Ben definitely has the knack to hit back twice as hard when he seems like he is down for the count!"

Moz then says, "That's our Ben, Kupo! He always hated when people looked down at him and made sure he would not give up until he forced that person to change that person's look at him."

James then chuckles and says,"That sounds about right; he was like that even before we got here."

Doug looks confused and responds with a baffled, "Hey, hold the phone. I thought you did not met him until here?" James looks embarrassed and says,"

Well, it seems like we met once before, Doug. However, I had trouble remembering it since it was both a while ago and it was only briefly. When we were both 12, I recall that one day I was attending a special magic lesson from a wizard from a distant galaxy at the grand Neo Arcadia museum .

I believe it was a special lesson to learn the magic spell and everyone that came had tickets. I remember Ben because he and Max were right behind me in line. Seems Max got him in because he wanted Ben to see what a powerful magic spell looked like. The magician taught the spell to everyone in our row.

Max seemed to master it on his first try. I fell under "the third time is a charm" section.

And Ben, he kind of had it blow up on his face. However, before the session ended, Ben surprised me when he managed to perform it. It was not perfect, but it was enough to make the magician laugh. Like Doug said, Ben may be a slow learner, but he is quite tenacious, and can be quite ingenious in making up his own variation. He just might be able to pull of his dream after all."

Cloud then looks at some random newcomers to the Enji Knights run by in a hurry to their new lesson and says, "I'll admit, when you guys first came here, I thought squad 7 would be having different squad mates within a month. However, this is one of those times that I am happily proven wrong.

You all showed you had what it takes and then some. Ben, what Max taught him made him a decent warrior. And he took my and the others' training to heart and became even stronger from both that and the challenges he endured. After all, he rose up from a novice who's only combat experience was through virtual reality, to someone who could even match Zack and me in skill.

And he has proven his worth as the one truly chosen by the celestial ones by being the main cause of Xehamaru's downfall."

Tifa then winks at Cloud and says,"Hey now, don't forget we all had a part too. It's because of you teaching Ben well and looking out for him that he was able to make it this far."

Aeris then smiles and says,"Yes, because of Ben's dreams and his determination to fulfill them, he has changed many things for the better. Hehe, after all, it's because of him, you, and everyone else that I was given a second chance to live, Cloud. However, I have been seeing how the recent events have affected Ben.

And I am beginning to wonder if Ben's dreams are out of fear or sadness. What I mean is that I saw how much both being betrayed by Larxene and Max hurt him, and I think that just maybe one of his reasons for trying so hard was to step out of Max's shadow and get people to notice him. After trying so hard and fighting so long, only to be rejected by those that he admired the most, he must have been devastated .

That is why I think it is cruel for Kira to be so harsh on Ben, even if he says it's to make him stronger."

Cloud looks down and says,"I have to agree. Kira does not seem to understand that Ben is not like him and that while Kira might be able to not flinch no matter what pain he is inflicted with, Ben is not the same. It's not right for Kira to expect all people to be like him."

Doug then looks confident before he responds with a bold, "Hey, but I doubt Ben will let Kira continue to push him around. Come on, let's see if he got back from his mission."

James looks uneasy before he reacts with,"That all sounds well and good, but where would we find out? Remember, Kira does not like sharing much. Unless, hey wait. Is that Ezan?"

Everyone then sees the silver haired Enji stepping out of the nearby elevator and Doug then narrows his eyes and barks out a sarky,"Hey, Kaiba! What are you doing here? I thought your days are spent doing Kira's new missions?"

Ezan just abruptly stops and turns to Doug and the others and says, "While your statement is out of line, Doug Fitter, Commandant Kira is still my superior and the one currently giving me missions. However, he left and told me to remain here while he attends to some manners for a bit."

Cloud then walks forward before he says, "Did he tell you where he was going? Or for that matter, if Ben was with him?"

Ezan just expressionlessly responds with a casual, "The matters of Ben Auro do not concern me. All I was informed was that Kira was looking into matters on the world of Mitctam." Tifa then thinks and says," Mitctam, hey isn't that the hazardous planet overblown with darkness? Why would Kira go there?"

Ezan then closes his eyes before he responds with, "Whatever it may be, it must be for Ben's training."

Doug then gets annoyed and sharply snaps back with, "Hey, stop acting like this is just a trivial thing! Don't you care at all if Ben is being dealt something he might not be able to handle? You're saying that you don't care if he snaps under the pressure?"

Ezan just looks annoyed at seeing Doug get in his face before he responds with a frosty, "Tsk, of course I don't want Ben to die, we still have to have our deciding match for who is truly the supreme warrior."

James just sighs and says, "You're hopeless. But I doubt you're making up stuff. I guess only Kira knows were he is, and he is not in the mood for telling."

Cloud then says,"This might be more difficult than it should be, alright, let's, huh? Oh no!"

Cloud's speech is stopped when he and everyone hears the alarm go off! He then hears the voice of Grand Master Myers say,"Attention all available Enji Knights! A dangerous situation has occurred, report to the command center at once!"

* * *

Without even saying anything, they all hurry to the nearest elevator and enter it. Soon enough they are in the large meeting place with the Grand Master in the center with the giant hologram viewing globe above him. As he sees a majority of the Enji enter, he says,"Greetings everyone, we seem to be in the midst of a dark new crises. The reason is that one of our long ranger satellites detected a disturbance, and it's a big one. If the readings are correct, then a power level has just made its presence known, by wiping out the planet where it appeared! What is most disturbing was that there were no signs of Zeon, Dark Enji, or Zannacross warships in the region of space. This large dark magical source just popped out on its own and wiped out the world of Mitctam."

Cloud is alarmed and says, "Mitctam? But that was the world that Kira sent Ben to!"

Myers is alarmed and says,"He was? I had no knowledge of this! Kira did not even tell me he was going there!"

Moz then flies up and says,"It's true, grand master! I was there when Kira told Ben he had found the last crystal shard for the Star sword and wanted Ben to leave at once! Also he said something about needing to hurry before two Enji traitors got there, kupo."

Myers then looks alarmed before he says, "What? There is no possibility the last Crystal shard would be on a world so infused with the darkness. And what is this about traitors?"

Ezan looks annoyed and says, "Yes, the Commandant did not tell me of any suspected traitors lately, and I see little reason why he would only disclose such sensitive information with Ben."

Myers then looks even more tense before he responds with a weary, "In any case, we don't know what the situation is just yet. However, Kira has much to answer for and I would very like to, what? Incoming transmission from, Kira? Display it at once!"

Cid Highwind nods and presses a button before the image of Kira appears! Before he can even begin speaking, Cloud runs up and says, "Kira! What happened to Ben? What did you make him do, and why did the planet he was on just blow up!?"

Kira looks as emotionless as ever and casually says, "Ah, so you are all gathered. Hello once more, Grand Master, and my fellow Enji. I apologize for leaving in a hurry, but an urgent matter came up and now I see you all noticed that matter yourself. Ben and I did go to follow the lead on the last fragment of the Star sword and two traitors. However, it seems both leads were unfounded. The only thing that Ben seemed to have found was something so powerful that the planet blew up soon after. I would like to get the situation from Ben, but it seems that the planet's explosion might be interfering with communications."

Myers then looks mortified before he reacts with, "Kira, you mean Ben is dead?"

Kira quickly retorts with, "No, his tracking signal has not gone offline. However, I can not pinpoint his exact location. His power level seems to not be within my ship's scanners."

Doug is quickly losing his patience , "What do you mean? You know Ben's not dead and yet you don't know where he is? How hard can it be when the planet is blown up?"

Kira then says,"There was odd magical activity before and after the initial explosion. In any case, I am now following the trail of odd energy. Ezan, remain stationed here till I return. That is all, so until then, Kira Myers, out."

His image fades and Myers says,"Kira wait! Sigh, I was not finished yet."

Cloud then grasps his fist before he says, "Grand Master, what are we going to do?"

Myers then says, "I suppose it would be meaningless to send even more forces when Kira has his own Titans looking into it. However, I do believe that the plant Taris is nearby that world."

And at the moment Enji Captains Kota, Captain **Eugene Gallardo**, Captain Beatrix, and Captain **Basch fon Ronsenburg **are all rallying Lylat troops and the _Neo Repliforce_ to try and liberate that world from both the Zeon army and the space pirates tight grip on the world. I will notify them to be on guard for any abnormal activities.

Everyone, I know a lot of you are close with Ben Auro and are worried about him.

However, we must all be strong and believe in his ability to survive till this has passed. I will now go to notify King Atem about the recent events. I'll keep you all up to date on what happens.

Till then, may the light be with us all."

Myers then heads for the north exit and after a few moments, Moz then gulps before emitting, "Oh, Ben, Hiryuumon, please be okay, Kupo."

Aeris then pats the moogle softly on the head before she kindly says, "Don't worry, Moz, I am sure we would have felt a large shock wave of magic energy being thrown out of balance, if Ben was to die. He is still out there, somewhere."

Cloud then says,"I just hope Kira is looking for him seriously and is not just taking his time. Ben has to be reminded that there are people that care for him or, oh?"

Cloud and co then sees another elevator open up, and out from it steps Terra, along with Yuna, Collette, and Lacus! Terra 's friend Celes sees that she and her team have just entered and says, "Oh there you are, Terra, a little late though. The Grand Master has already left! It's not like you to be late, is something wrong?"

The annoyed Captain looks at Lacus and says, "I am deeply sorry, I ran into a delay. It took longer than it should have to get Lacus to report in. What is the situation?"

Tifa then nervously flicks her hair back before responding with" Well, to put it bluntly, the planet Kira sent Ben to just blew up and now no one knows where he is."

This shocks the four women, and Lacus most of all! Lacus tries to hide how worried she is and she tensely says,"Oh no, is, is he dead?"

James looks at her with a suppressed look of anger and says,"No, we can't confirm if he is dead or not. However, why would that concern you, Lacus? I heard that as of late you care little how Ben feels."

Lacus looks shocked at how sharp James is and hesitates before she says, "No, that's not it at all."

Terra then looks at Lacus and says,"Lacus, is something the matter? You have been acting withdrawn lately."

Collette then looks mad and says,"That must be because these days Lacus won't talk to anyone unless Brad allows it."

Lacus then gets upset and responds with a defensive" That's not it at all! You're twisting things out of proportion!"

Terra then sighs and says, "Settle down girls, we have a pressing matter to attend to."

Cloud then says, "Terra, I was thinking of going over the area around Mitcham using the satellites to search for any odd magic energy. I was wondering if we could use your powerful magic to help Aeris and my search."

Terra instantly responds with, "That sounds like an excellent idea and I will be happy to help find Ben."

Cloud emits a small grin in responds before he cooly says, "Alright guys, let's get to work."

Doug then pumps his fist in the air and ands a gun ho,"Oh yeah! Hang on buddy, we will get you out of whatever jam Kira has gotten you into!"

Cloud and Terra's groups both leave the room. But as Lacus sees everyone leave, she then looks to the viewing globe and sees the remains of the former planet of Mitcham. She then happens to glance over a mirror in the room by chance, and sees the necklace Ben gave her a long time ago. She holds it and looks ashamed before she mutters, "Oh Ben, I am sorry that you have to keep suffering. You always try to reach so far, and you never give up. However, despite the fact that you always tried to act brave, you always had a hidden fearful side. That side, that lonely kid who just wanted to get people to notice him. You were always trying to be somebody because you were afraid you would never be anyone but, I noticed you. And, I already liked who you were.

No matter what, you were always kind to me, even when the others were jealous of my family's position. And you always stuck by me no matter what happened. Even if you had your quirks, I knew you were a true friend. That is way, I was sad when my family had to move away from Transford.

My mother blamed it all on your father, but I knew it was the fault of those insane Mad Gear terrorist leaded by that demented Albedo.

Still, father insisted it would be best to move to a secure location. However, I think the only one more sad then me was him. I still remember, that promise we made right before the day we moved."

Lacus then sinks into her memories and we dive into a flashback in the process!

* * *

We then move back into the past to outside Shire woods where Ben and Lacus made their own place to have fun. It's noon time and Ben is with Lacus. Lacus then says, "So Ben, what is it that's so important that you nearly ran into one of the moving droids?"

Ben then says, "I wanted to get you something, Lacus. Since nothing can stop your parents from moving away, I wanted to at least try and stop you one more time."

Lacus looks at Ben and says,"What are you talking about, huh?"

Lacus then sees Ben take out a box he had in his pocket and takes out a golden chained necklace with a shiny blue gem in the middle!

Lacus then looks amazed before she says," Where did you get that Ben? Is it your mother's?"

Ben then gets nervous before he reacts with," No, this is, for you."

Lacus is shocked and looks at Ben in awe before"For me? How could you ever buy something like that?"

Ben then says, "I did not steal it or anything. I just spent the money I have been saving up for 6 years on it. And I had some luck getting a discount in the amount of Gill it cost, since I helped the store owner with his mutated rat problems. I was saving it to by my own robot. But, robots won't be leaving anytime soon and you are leaving in less than a day! I, I had to give you something that would be cool enough that you would be able to remember me."

He then puts it on Lacus and she is speechless for a few seconds before saying, "Oh Ben, it's wonderful! Thank you so much. I love it! However, you did not have to give me this."

Ben looks down and Lacus sees he is struggling not to show her how upset he is as he says,"Of course I do, Lacus, you're my best friend. And, because of how cheap my dad , and how stubborn he is about looking like he knows what he is talking about, was you got hurt and now you're moving away. Because my family does not have much money to travel, I might never see you again. And, I wanted you to have something to remember me by, even if you make a lot cooler friends where you move to."

Lacus smiles and then responds with a cheerful,"Oh Ben, no matter what happens, I would never forget you. Why would I forget someone who has stood by me, no matter what? Let's make a promise, that no matter what happens, and how much time passes, we will always be friends."

She then puts out her hand and Ben smiles before making a pact and then says,"It's a deal! Not only that, but I will add in a bonus! I promise that when you next see me, I'll have become the coolest and greatest Enji Knight in the whole universe! I have already stepped up my training with Max, and with that, my dreams of becoming the greatest hero of all are closer to a reality!

Just you wait Lacus, I'll make you proud to have known me! Huh?"

Ben is then amazed to see Lacus giggle and hug Ben briefly before saying,"Oh, Ben, I am already happy to have known you. You don't have to change, you're already one of my closest friends the way you are. Try not to grow up too fast, okay? Huh? The bells, it's time for us to go. I am sorry Ben, but I have to."

She then gets up and begins to walk back to her house, but turns around and winks at Ben, before saying,"However, it would not hurt if you were just a little more confident in yourself. Hehe, don't worry, next time we will have to compare who grew up the most! Take care Ben! "

She then tries to hide her own sadness as she hears Ben wave and say," See you later, Lacus!"

* * *

Lacus snaps out of her flashback and then gets teary eyed before she struggles to keep her composer up as she says ,"Oh Ben, I never forgot that promise. But, you could never understand how much things have changed since then.

The situation between when I was twelve and now, is far different. However, I never meant for you to be hurt so badly. Please, please don't die. If you died like this I would never be able to, huh? What is going on?"

All of a sudden Lacus hears another alarm and Cloud's friend Cid presses a few buttons before saying,"Holy blazing Chocobos, the sensors are going nuts!"

The Cid from Cecil's world runs over and says, "What is it, Cid? What the? How did such a power level appear out of nowhere?"

Cid Highwind then checks the reading again and says," I am not sure, but I do know that it's huge, in fact, its power is nearly higher than Myers' is! And the most confounding thing about this is that it's not even on a spaceship, whatever it is, it's blazing through Hyper space on its own. From what we are aware of not even the Zannacross Empire with all their dark magic shenanigans can let them just hop through space so quickly! Whatever we are dealing with, it's something huge, and it looks like this mysterious thing wants to introduce itself to the folks on Taris!

Oh man, I know the Grand Master is going to be ticked off, but he would want to know about this."

Lacus sees everyone run around and she says, "Is this another minion of the god of darkness? They keep getting stronger and more vicious. However, we can't afford to let them win. Whoever is heading there will find themselves having to deal with four Enji Captains, and that is not something to take lightly."

Speaking of the world of Taris, we will now shift focus to that very world.

* * *

The world of Taris is like the capital planet of Corneria, in that it's mostly made up of planet wide metropolises. However, while Neo Arcadia, Transford and the other cities are also spaced out by lakes, mountains, and other areas of nature left intact, the world of Taris has had its growth gone uncontrolled, and it is entirely one sprawling city that covers the entirety of the planet surface with only a few large planes and long strips that used to be an ocean, not filled with buildings and roads. However, despite how unattractive the planet is, it's still a major productive world for the Lylat Kingdom.

And that was why in the early stages of the Lylat Kingdom, Weil ordered the Zeon army to take control of the world.

At first the Lylat forces did not have enough presence there, and within a few mouths Weil had enough droids and his own men to claim the planet annexed into the Zeon Federation. However, as of late, the Enji Knights have been leading the Lylat forces to try and retake the world, especially the Enji Captain **Rahm Kota**, who calls this world his home.

And since the Zannacross Empire has not taken an interest in destroying this world just yet, it has been a stalemate between the Enji and the entrenched Zeon forces, which the Space Pirates Samus loves to blast, also trying to cause havoc and claim the world's resources for their own use.

Today it seems by chance that the four Enji Captains have organized their forces to try and make this the day to try and defeat the Zeon forces for good.

At the moment Captain Kota is going over final preparations for the battle with the troops, and he then says, "Alright, we will position the Gundams in the northwest, and then ambush them when they bring out their heavy machinery. Alright, position the shields and go over it one last time for defects."

The soldier nods and Kota then sees his fellow Enji step on the platform.

To the west comes the powerful female warrior from Zidane's world, the kingdom of Alexandria Beatrix.

From the east comes the Enji hailing from the world of Ivalice and the country of Dalmasca, Captain Basch.

To the north enters the humanoid panther like Gajuma whose origins are the spear wielding Captain from the Karegia Kingdom, Eugene.

Kota then sees them all and looks brave and charismatically declares "So everyone, are we ready to achieve victory today?"

Eugene just reacts with a solemn,"The Zeon forces are solidifying their positions in the city. However, we know all their positions. We detected some large energy signals."

Kota laughs and responds with a sly, "Ah, that must be that idiot, the so called baron of Taris,_ Savik Kang_.

Bah, he is both from the Zeon army and a crime boss, so bringing him to justice will be of extreme significance."

Beatrix looks annoyed and emits a disgusted," That Kang. Such a vile fellow has used others to give more power and wealth to himself for far too long. He won't get away with his acts any longer, no matter what he hides behind."

Basch then looks at the screen and takes out his sword before saying,"Well, it seems the vile scoundrel is showing his face at last. The forces are beginning to move!"

Everyone then sees the massive amount of troops this Baron Kang has gathered under his command. They all see various Zeon drones, from the standard Zaku battle droid, to the new powerful multi directional super class droid the _Qubeley_.

Also, there are the members from the Covenant that have not defected to the Zannacross Empire yet, as there are various Grunts, Elites, and Hunters among the ground forces. In addition, many of their Wraith tanks are among the forces.

To round it off, some of the Space Pirates are helping Kang to give more room for their own plans and some pirate commandos and massive elite pirates have rounded off the forces and to top it off some random Skedar,Krogan and Skrull commandos are within the Zeon ranks.

Kota sees this and says,"So, he is as ready to settle the fate of this planet today, as we are. Good, then we can end this game of destruction. Alright, it's time. Everyone, get into position! Huh, what the?"

Kota then looks up in shock and the others are confused, until Beatrix says,"What is it, Kota?"

The Enji pauses before reacting with a baffled," Oh, it's nothing, for a second I could feel this tremendous rage, but then it vanished as soon as it appeared.

Bah, it is most likely an illusion meant to get us off focus. Alright, let's show them they can't deter us! Everyone move out!"

The Enji then send off the signal and the rest of their forces move out. They then move to the plan that stands before the major city of Taris to greet Kang and his force's troops. Kota takes the lead with the other Enji as they see the enemies get ready to attack.

While the Enji wonder why the forces have not begun to attack, they get their answer when they see the front line make way for someone and then a large machine makes its appearance.

It's a massive building sized mobile armor called the_ Zeong_! And in it is none other than Baron Kang himself!

He looks down at the Enji in his massive machine and from his loud speaker he boasts out a brash,"Well, well! If it's not General Kota and the rest of you annoying Enji being nice and lining up to die!" Kota then says, "Kang, you finally got some guts and decided to show your face after sending so many of your soldiers to die for you!"

Kang laughs and says, "Hahaha, don't flatter yourself Enji dog! I was just getting tired of all this guerrilla warfare nonsense and decided it's time to once and for all hammer the message to your idiot of a leader, King Atem, that this world belongs to the Zeon Federation!"

Basch then powers up his magic energy and says," Your deluded dreams have fanned the flames of despair on this world for far too long! It's time we settle this!"

They see the Zeong begin to have its chest glow, before Kang responds with a aggressive,"Yes, let us end your foolish rebellion against my grand rule! You can't hope to defeat me! This mobile armor is more powerful than all four of your magic energies combined! Now it's time I turn you into nothing more than flesh needing to be scraped off my feet! Enough, all forces attack!"

Kota then powers up his own magic energy, and as he is surrounded by a green aura and his sword turns the same color, he looks resolute ," Your kind will never understand Kang. Those that use power to only gain for themselves will fail in the end. The darkness will never be able to win and it's time I show you why! Begin attack plan alpha!

Huh, what the? That power again? No, it's getting stronger, like it's right nearby!"

Kang then sees Kota freeze and laughs before saying,"What is it, Enji? Are you frozen with fright and seeing your death before you? Huh, what is it? Don't bother me with minor details when I am about to crush the Enji!" In his cockpit, the hologram image of his subordinate appears and says,"I apologize, but this is something that you should be aware of! A massive power level is entering the planet's atmosphere."

Kang looks annoyed and says, "Another Enji? Bah, I don't care who enters, I'll smash the Grand Master himself!"

His subordinate then gulps before emitting a anxious, "But the power level was so high we could not even get a reading before our sensors overloaded!"

Kang gets angry and he retorts with a annoyed, "You weak minded fool! Those Enji are using their magic tricks to fool you! It's nothing more than a, what the?"

Kang then sees what everyone is getting worked up about, a massive red sphere of raw magic energy raging down to the planet the size of a warship, and its heading to crash right into the Zeong!"

Kang gets nervous and says, "What is this, you think you can intimidate the great conqueror, Baron Kang!? I'll show you!"

He then fires a massive energy blast from his chest. However, the massive energy beam just bounces off the blast! Kang then gets nervous and fires more blasts, but to no avail! He then says,"What the, what is this? This can't be! NO, AHH!"

Everyone is shocked as the energy meteor lands down right on Kang's mobile armor and instantly shatters the machine and Kang in an instant! Right before it impacts the ground, Eugene says,"Brace yourselves!"

He and everyone then block as the object crashes right into the ground and unleashes a massive shock-wave that blows both armies back, and even the Enji fall to their knees! As the smoke blows their way, Basch says," What kind of madness is this? I feel a magic energy of pure rage and hatred pulsating from this being, and its more intense than anyone I have ever fought!"

Everyone then sees some one rise from the crater it made and are amazed that it's a person! This being is covered entirely in black and red armor, with dark spiky shoulder pads. The Enji then see many dark red crystals protruding out of his armor all over, and they are all curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals! Glowing chains are wrapped around the man's armor and the beings head is also covered by a black and white skull mask and helmet with the symbol of the Zannacross Empire on his forehead!

But what horrifies the forces of the Lylat kingdom most of all is that that enormous amount of magic energy is clearly this being's magic aura! The man is hunched over and is slowly walking out of the creator as it turns its head around.

Beatrix, still in a fighting stance walks forward and says,"Who are you? And more importantly, are you friend or foe?"

She gets a answer when the ground begins to shake and both armies begin to move back! Everyone then hears a loud insane laugh break out of the being, before a male voice says,"Are you strong, Enji Knights?"

Kota reacts by cocking a eyebrow before he responds with a guarded," What do you mean?" Guh!

Everyone then feels a massive outburst of energy emerge from the man and its pressure is so great the Enji can barely move, and the lesser Zeon droids explode! The man then stands straight up, and the four warriors of light can see its eyes exposed, and see inhuman demonic red eyes glaring at them! The man then yells out a harsh,"Did I shudder?! I said, are you strong!"

Eugene then snarls out a dire, "Why do you care? Are you yet another minion of the Zannacross Empire? What do you want?"

The mysterious man just powers up his aura and responds with a insane,"What do I want? What I want is to see if you can make me feel alive! Show me Enji; show me how much you can amuse me!"

An instant later he then warps above the four with energy channeling around his fist! The warriors of light use the flash step skill to avoid the strike, just as the figure punches the ground with such force that it causes an explosion! The four then land and see the mad warrior's power before Basch says,

"His power is even vaster than I fear. There is no telling what damage he can do to this world if this continues!"

The man then laughs and rasps out a deranged,"Hahaha! Oh, come on, that is a pitiful first move! If you're just going to bore me, then I'll kill you all, right now! Huh, did something just sting?"

He then realizes that a squad of Lylat soldiers are blasting him with their energy cannons, only for it to have no effect!

The masked man then turns around and says, "I have no patience for bug bites, die!"

He then channels his energy and thrusts his middle and ring finger at the soldiers, only for a massive explosion to erupt and kill them and many others! Seeing the man kill Lylat soldiers, the Zeon forces cheer, only for the man to turn in their direction and say,"Wow, you idiots thought that was something? Then let me give you guys a real show!"

The previous excitement of the Zeon members turns to dread when the masked man laughs once more, and causes his magic energy to go berserk and has a barrage of large red energy blasts burst into the air before it becomes a rainstorm of death that blows the forces apart!

The man then gets even more crazed as he sees the rest of them begin to run away as he says,"You dare run away from me? I'll show you once you start playing with me, you're not allowed to leave until the very end!"

He then flash steps to the back of the line and the various aliens and walks slowly up to them. One of the Elite Pirates tries to punch the man, but he takes the blow without flinching and with his other hand he karate chops him with such force that the pirate shatters! Everyone else opens fire, but the masked man laughs and says,

"Your worthless weapons can't save you from me! Nothing will save you, from my judgment! Now, time to clean house!"

He then goes on the attack and manages to rip apart all of the ones blasting him in mere seconds!

He continues to mercilessly destroy everything in his sight, no matter whose side they are on! As the Enji see the masked fighters blow apart an entire group of Gundams with their fists, while laughing the whole time, Beatrix says,"What is that man after? He seems to be attacking everyone in his sight, and his only goal appears to be to kill! Insanity and power are a dangerous combination."

Kota responds with a dire, "We may not understand his motives, but whoever he is, I will not allow him to turn this world to his own playground of death. Huh, oh no!"

They all see the masked one charge through a Zeon warship and slash it in half just with his fist, before stopping in midair and staring at the nearest city! He then has his aura flare again as he says,"Aw, look at all the nice buildings lined up in a row. Let's see how well they can act like dominoes!"

He then channels energy into his hand and fires a blast that increases massively each second! Luckily for all the innocent bystanders, Kota, Basch, and Beatrix all flash step in front of the red energy ball and then strike it with their swords together! It takes nearly all the power the trio have, but they are able to hit the ball back into the air, where it gives off a massive explosion!

The masked one sees this and glares at the Enji before saying,"You three are no fun! I'll teach you to try and stand in my way!"

The panther like Enji lands before his comrades and points his spear at the man before saying," Anyone that takes pleasure in killing countless lives must be taken down. What makes you think your opinion is superior to others'?"

The man laughs yet again and says with malice,"Oh, I'm never going down to the likes of you. And it's not just my opinion, because my partner in crime agreed with me that this planet was filled with nothing but disgusting worthless scum!

Oh, that's right; he has not gotten up yet. Don't miss the show, awaken and introduce yourself. That's an order, _Helldramon_!"

Everyone then hears a large rumbling, before they hear a hideous monstrous roar! They then see the rubble where the masked man landed begin to shake, before the rocks are blown away!

Everyone sees their problems have just gotten a lot worse, as a massive red and black dragon takes flight! His entire body is covered in black flames and three pairs of wings are on its back. Its eyes are glowing as red as the masked man, and the Digimon is clearly Helldramon!

The masked villain then jumps on the dragon's head and says,"Helldramon, it's time I make it quite clear to these weaklings what I think of those that annoy me. Give them a proper introduction!"

The massive dragon's mouth then begins to glow before Kota has his muscles tense up and he barks out a on edge,"Get ready!"

Helldramon then speaks for the first time and roars out a vicious echoing,"Apocalyptic Flare!"

Everyone then sees a massive stream of deadly energy blast out of him; however to everyone's horror the dragon aims past the Enji, and decimates the city in an atomic explosion!

The masked one laughs again and cruelly says,"Nice one! Now we are having a real party! HAAHAH!"

Beatrix responds with a disgusted, "You fiend! Do you have no honor at all? Only the worst kind of scum takes pleasure in killing innocent lives!"

All of a sudden, the man stops laughing and gets angry before saying,"Oh please, no one is truly innocent! People that preach about how great they are make me sick. They are nothing but filthy liars, and I will verify my existence by erasing all of those liars from this dimension!"

Kota then grasps his sword tightly before he lashes back with, "Is that the best excuse you can offer? You're nothing but a very insane individual!"

The masked one glances at the Enji and sarcastically retorts with, "Correction, I am the only sane man in a broken cosmos. Oh, I do have another hobby, and that is enjoying crushing powerful opponents. However, you're all nothing more than unworthy posers! Eat them if you like, Helldramon, the sight of them angers me."

The Digimon bares its large fangs and dives to the four warriors of light before its claws glow and it says,"Hell's Edge!"

He then unleashes a massive swipe that nearly cleaves all four of the Enji in half! The blow goes on to slash one of the few standing buildings in half and as it falls Basch says," This madness must end now, I will not let this scum get away with his demented games any longer! Huh, oh no!"

To his shock, the masked one has warped in front of the four and chuckles before saying,"You want to die now? Fine, you're all clearly wasting my time anyway! He then instantly kicks Eugene in the face hard enough to blast him to the ground and a second later punches both Kota and Beatrix hard, before ending his combo by grabbing Basch's legs and throwing him hard into the rubble! He sees them all get up and says,"Not done yet? Maybe you can give me a better time than I thought!"

All four of them have their weapons glow with their magic energy and Kota says,"We will not be done until we defeat you, slave to the darkness! The Enji Knights will not let such a vile individual as you allowed to harm anyone else!"

The four then get on all sides of the masked mad man and he looks at each of them before saying,"Bah, you Enji are clearly more foolish than I thought, if you really think that fighting four against one will make a difference against me! Tsc, let me show you just how screwed you idiots are!"

His power then explodes again, but if being pressed back from his power was not enough he then strikes the ground with his fist, causing a massive blade larger than the ones Cloud uses covered with even more cursed seal crystals around it to appear!

As he grabs his sword, he sees the Enji all motionless and in their fighting stance and he rasps out a wry,"What is it now, worms? You said you were going to take me down, but you're all just a bunch of lame stiffs!"

He then amazes everyone with his skill by whirling around the massive sword he is holding using the chain attached to it so fast it's like a massive fan of death! He then throws the sword like a projectile right at Eugene, and while he dodges he is sliced across his side! Kota sees this and says,

"Eugene! Damn this guy, his fighting style is so crazed. He fights like a berserker, with more than enough power to back it up. However, you should know that Enji Knights are not called defenders of the peace for nothing!"

The masked man then laughs once more and says,"That's amusing, I thought you just were the first band of clowns to copyright such a title!"

Beatrix then charges at him with her _Save the queen sword_ and says,"I'll teach you some manners, you demented psycho!"

She and the others all then attack at once. However, even though they all attack at a level of speed that is not normally possible for humans, the few remaining alive soldiers see that the masked man is even faster and moves like a blur as he dodges every strike with ease! After doing this for a minute, he laughs once more and says,

"If we were playing tag, you peons would not stand a chance. But, then again, if this is all you've got, then no matter what game we play, you are all destined to be killed by my hands, Enji!"

Eugene growls and says, "I'll show you all how much we really have! Cyclone Gale!"

Beatrix then has her sword glow while saying," Be cleansed by the light, Shock!"

Basch then charges up his energy before readying himself to unleash his powerful level two Quickening attack and saying,"Ruin Impediment !"

He then charges to unleash a magic infused punch to finish the combo. However, as the warrior of the dark side sees the triple attack coming, he just blocks them all at once with his sword! He then sneers out a dismissive,"You call those parlor tricks attacks? Let me show you what a real killer move is! Now, Shin, huh?"

All of a sudden, the masked one is shocked to see Kota flying above him, as he is surrounding himself with power and saying,"Don't underestimate the power of those that wish to protect this cosmos! Light Grenade!"

His foe is shocked to see the Enji fire such a powerful holy magic blast at such speed and it hits him dead on! The other three warriors are able to jump back just as the blast gives off an explosion so great, the entire area is consumed with light! As Kota lands, Basch gets to his side and says, "Nice work, Kota. Even if that blast did not slay him, now he knows he can not disrespect our valor. What the, no this can not be?"

Basch and the other three are horrified to see the smoke be blown away and the masked fighter floating in the air looking as crazed as ever! He laughs once more and says,

"That tickled! Nice try, but it's clear now you are all pathetic excuses for warriors! Bah, this is beginning to feel boring. I think it's time to wrap this up and kill you all! " He then jumps into the air and prepares to bring his sword down on the Enji! However, they all power up and Basch says,"We will not let you win! Flame Purge!"

As he fires off his level three Quickening attack, Eugene then aids his allies and attacks as well while saying, "Thunder Gale!"

Beatrix then fires her attack while saying,"Climhazzard!"

Kota at the same time fires off another Light Grenade attack and the four combine into a multi colored blast that collides right at the charging mad swordsmen! The Enji are horrified as his aura grows even larger and he madly says,"Fools! No matter what you throw at me, I can not be defeated! Have a taste of what absolute power is, Genocide Tempest!"

His sword then explodes with dark red energy and he easily slashes the combo energy attack and shatters it!

Before the Enji can react, he then warps in front of them and unleashes a whirlwind attack of lightning fast sword strikes that majorly damages the four! He ends the combo by firing a blast from the tip of his sword that causes yet another explosion that shakes the planet!

He then lands on the ground, and when the smoke clears, he sees that all the Enji are still alive, barely. All four of them are critically injured and the masked one laughs before saying,"Well, even if you can't fight to save your life, at the very least, you can take a beating. Oh well, it will only take another blast to end this and I can play all day! Ehahaha!"

The man continues to laugh psychotically, as the Enji struggle to not give into their pain and Beatrix says,"What kind of monster are you? Just what do you plan to achieve through all of this?"

The man stops laughing and points his sword at the Enji while saying,"Nothing complicated, I simply want to share. However, it's not a new toy, it's something much deeper! I want to share with this cosmos eternal pain!

I want to give to every single life form my pain, my anguish, my suffering! Yes, it's pay back time and I brought a list and am making sure to check not twice, but thrice! HAHAHA!"

Kota then sees this and says,"You truly are an insane fool!"

The man's eyes glow and he says,"That's good, show me your hatred! I'll take it all, and throw it back twice as deadly!"

Kota then says," You should know that no matter how twisted your views are, darkness will never prevail."

The man begins to walk forward and snarls out a dark, "Au contraire, pawn of light! Even the brightest largest stars burn out in time. And in the end, the only thing that will remain is darkness! You see, I am a practical man and I act on a rational plan. If darkness is the truth, then there is no point wasting time on such lies!"

Kota stands his ground before he says," No matter what reasons you give, we will not let you pass!"

The man's aura flares up again and he says, "Then you will die for your stubbornness. I would say it has been fun, but to be honest, none of you have sustained my thirst. No worries, I can bet after the fireworks I plan, the big leagues will come and then I'll have a good time. So, time for the finality of your worthless, oh? You think you're dealing with an amateur!?"

The masked one said this because he heard a ship closing up behind him and turned around to see the ship fire its main cannons! However, such a level of an attack is nothing for this warrior, as he just defects the blast to the side!

The Enji then see the ship that tried to be their would be rescuer, and Basch is shocked when he recognized it! He then says," The _Strahl_? That fool!"

The Enji then see a man with short brown hair and a sort of fancy outfit. A gun in his hand, he is an ally of Vaan and Basch by the name of _Balthier_! Ever since the wars of Ivalice ended, when the world made contact with the Lylat Kingdom the sky pirate gladly took the opportunities made available to him to upgrade his status to an intergalactic treasure hunter!

And it seems he just happen to be looking for new treasures on the world of Taris when all this broke out! Never one to miss being dramatic, Balthier waves at Basch and says,"Ahoy there, Basch! I see you are in quite a show! However you were cruel not to add the leading man to your show!"

Eugene looks at Basch and says, "Is this that man who you talked about for so long? He is even more reckless than I imaged he would be, but I'll give him credit for having good timing."

The masked man is not amused with Balthier's antics and floats to meet the new arrival's level and says,"Bah, whoever you are, you are clearly begging to die! You really think a worthless speck of dust like you can have any chance of comparing to me?"

Balthier slicks his hair back and says,"Not in raw strength perhaps, but in looks you have already lost."

The masked one chuckles and says,"And they call me crazy, let me give you a makeover, pretty boy! Huh? Wait, what is that sound?"

Balthier then says,"I don't like the angle of your makeover. However I do have something for you, a not so little gift!

Will you, Fran?" It seems Balthier is about to be sliced to bits, but before the masked one can reach him, all of a sudden he hears a large sound, and looks up to see a giant Zeon warship fall right on him!

As it crashes right on him, it's followed by a fallen Lylat cruiser and the four Enji see that their attacker has just been crushed by the weight of two warships!

As the dust settles, Balthier lands his airship right behind the warriors of light and jumps off to greet his comrade before saying,"Well, that was quite the nasty fellow.

I saw he was more deadly than any Esper I've seen, so it's a good thing I had Fran set up a camouflage barrier around those damaged ships so he could be taken care of rather quickly. Sorry if I robbed you Enji of your fun."

Kota sees the two ships and says,"There is nothing to apologize for; you saved this world with your fast reflexes."

Basch then chuckles and says,"Just because you had not been in the spotlight for some time you just had to be dramatic, but I thank you my friend. Now, maybe we can round up the rest of the Zeon soldiers and, what? That power, no, Impossible!"

Everyone then hears and feels a large rumbling and turns around to see the two warships crack and shudder before they slowly are being lifted up in the air! Everyone then sees the masked man at the bottom of the Zeon warship lifting up both objects one handedly, even though the combined weight amounts to an untold number of tons!

As the man floats up to nearly a hundred feet above ground, he continues to lift up the ships with ease and laughs again before saying,"

Pretty crafty! That was interesting however, throwing a warship or two on me is cheating! You can have them back if you like!"

He then motions his hand and the war ships begin to head for the group! Beatrix then looks aghast before she says,"This is insane! No time, everyone stay close! Now, warp!"

The female Enji quickly casts a teleport spell and warps the group just before they are smashed! They land a few miles away, and see in the distance the ships slamming into the ground before blowing up! Balthier sees his ship was warped too and says,"Whew, thank you for adding my ship to your spell's range, my dear. I'll have to find a way to repay you after I survive this ordeal."

Back where the masked man is he senses where the Enji 's power levels shifted and laughs madly, before saying,"HAHAAH! Now do you get the message, Enji? You can crush me, slash at me, blast me, and try whatever else you can! However, you will never destroy me, because I will never die! "

The man then has his magic aura flare up as he begins to head for the group's location. Basch then says,"He is closing in! At are present state, it will take a miracle to defeat him."

Kota sees the trail of fire that the masked man is leaving in his tracks and looks at the others before fiercely saying,"Everyone, take this ship and leave. Someone must warn the masters about the Zannacross Empire's new demon. I will stop him."

Beatrix then looks at him and reacts with a uneasy, "But Kota, what are you planning? You're no match for him alone, if we leave you, he would easily, unless. No!"

Eugene then growls and says, "Don't be a fool, Kota! The Enji Knights don't leave one of their own to die!"

Kota smiles and says, "True as that may be, it is better for one to die than for countless others. This is my home world, and I will defend it to the end. Please, this is the only choice we have!"

All of a sudden, Balither looks at the masked man getting near them and says, "Hate to butt in, but I think Kota is right. I hate to do anything pointless."

The partner of Balither, the humanoid bunny like female Vera called Fran, comes out of the ship and says,"If you value your friends honor, you should all do what is right and get on."

Basch looks at Kota and says,"Kota, I am sorry, you will not be forgotten."

They all hurry on to the ship just as the masked man lands before them! He sees the doors to the Strhal close and its engines activate before he chuckles darkly and rasps out erratic,"What is this? You think you're allowed to leave? Forget it!"

He then opens his hand and prepares to fire a red energy blast, but all of a sudden, Kota flash steps in front of him and punches him in the face as he says, "You shall not pass!"

The foe does not even flinch and he quips back with a sarcastic,"Very noble, but foolish. What, you think you stand a chance in hell fighting me one on one?"

Kota's magic aura powers up and he takes a deep breath before his answer is a resolute ,"You clearly don't understand what is important . Maybe I can't defeat you, but even if that is the case, at least I can stop you from causing any more harm to my friends!"

The demonic knight laughs and says, "Friends? You plan to die for your friends?Anyone foolish enough to sacrifice themselves for others is officially a moron. Why die when you will not see them again?"

Kota then does a hand sigh and looks deadly serious before he responds with," You clearly understand nothing, monster. Sometimes it's worth dying for something if it means those important to you can survive."

The masked one laughs and his eyes widen and glem with malice before he viciously snaps back with," You can stop with your idiocy you twit, it's getting on my nerves. Friendship, what a joke. Friends, kindness, peace and all that fluff are just an illusion, the only thing, the only thing that you can truly count on in this cosmos is power ! I have no such weak illusions chaining me down, and that is why I will never be defeated!"

Kota then has his magic aura grow even larger as he says, "Who do you think you are, to think your wrapped logic is the truth?"

The masked man then begins to charge at Kota while saying,"Is that your death bed request? So be it, you want to know my name, Enji? I am the embodiment of power and destruction! I am the essence of carnage. Enji!

I am the venom of the light, _**Darth Idious**_!"

Kota then sternly says,"Well Darth Idious, it's time I, Captain Rahm Kota show you what strength comes from the desire to protect others! TRI-BEAM!'

The masked man's eyes go wild as he prepare to behead Kota, however, right before he can, Kota unleashes all the magic energy he has into a massive triangular blast! Darth Idious is consumed by the blast as it envelopes him, and causes an explosion that rocks the planet!

Thanks to Kota buying the others time, Balither was able to get the ship out of there and he is just getting his ship out of the atmosphere as everyone sees a giant light!

The three Enji see the massive explosion and Basch says,"No one, not even Xehamaru, could survive that. Kota, you used your forbidden attack, you saved us with your resolve."

Beatrix then says, "Once the dust settles we should return to find his body, then we can. Huh? This power? No, that monster is still alive?"

Balither sees his power scanners going haywire and says,"Seems so, madam. Sorry, but I hate to see him again, so this is our exit! Feel free to return when you have someone with enough power to take that chap down! If you would be so kind as to activate the hyper drive, Fran?"

The ship leaves the planet of Taris .

* * *

Meanwhile, as the dust settles back where Kota fired his Tri Beam, he is now drained. The reason he did not do that move before was because using it not only uses all his magic energy, but his life energy. As he is now surrounded by a crater that stretches for miles, Kota coughs violently as he weakly says,"Now, now, I hope you see what happens when you mock the resolve of one determined to protect others? Huh? Damn, I should have used the move at the start, I wasted too much power!"

He then sees an explosion burst out of the ground, and Idious floating out of the dust! His arm is bleeding and he seems hurt and he lands on the ground before looking at Kota and saying,"Well, not bad Enji, that hurt. Too bad that's all you have!"

Kota then coughs up more blood and falls down before he says,"You are truly a twisted figure, full of rage and hatefulness, Darth Idious. I can't even image what you hate so much to give you such rage. But you will pay for your sins. I may have failed, but others will avenge me. You will never win."

He then laughs once more before his eyes close and then he dies.

Idious just walks right in front of him and takes the sword of the dead Enji and says,"Tsc, of course you can't image what I hate, Enji, because I hate myself. Fool, throwing his life away. Just more proof that you Enji are unworthy of your claims of being the strongest warriors of light that defend the cosmos. Ah, you finally got bored, I see, Helldramon."

The large mega level digimon has at last returned to his partner and roars as he lands before saying,"No, I just ran out of things to play with. Either I killed every one around or they became afraid and fled. The other three Enji got away."

Idious puts his massive sword on the chains on his back armor as well as Kota's and jumps on the dragon before saying,"This fool thought he could save the others by using up every last ounce of power he had. What he failed to see is that all he is doing is prolonging the game. Well, Helldramon, it seems there is no longer anything of value for me on this world. And since this Kota threw everything he had at me, let me repay him and this world in kind!"

Helldramon then nods and flies higher into the air. So high that they are nearly out of the planet's atmosphere! It seems neither being is worried about oxygen, as Idious has no trouble surrounding himself with power! Idious looks at the world with disgust as he sneers and says," Look at all theses fools, dancing idly with there faces smashed so deep in the ground that they can't even see what's real and what's a lie. All of these disgusting liars, they think they can lie about just how worthwhile there life's really are do the? Well Helldramon I think its time they have a VERY sudden awakening to just how meaningless the lives of such worthless losers are! Should be, a real blast, right?"

With that Idious has his eye twitch and he grasps his head and hunches over. However suddenly all the curse seal crystals crackles with dark energy and Idious gives another deranged chuckle that gets madder and louder each second before he glares at the world below him and says," "This world of Taris is nothing but a dust hold of disgusting, unworthy creatures. Bah, fade to nothingness, your weakness disgusts me! FINAL, FLASH!"

Idious unleashes all his power into his palms before he puts his hands together to fire a massive crimson energy beam that heads right into the planet! The citizens of Taris see the blast rip right through a building before carving deep into the planet.

And moments later it's the last thing everyone on the world sees, as a massive blast engulfs everyone in the entire world!

Idious then sees his blast totally vaporize the planet and laughs madly, while saying,"Hahahah! That is true power! I think they got the message!"

Helldramon just extends his wings as he responds with a gruff,"How can they get the message, when you just killed everyone?"

Idious stops laughing and just cracks his knuckles while coyly saying,"Helldramon, my partner in crime, you're missing the big picture. I am sure the Lylat Kingdom's citizens have just seen my calling card on those lovely hologram news channels. And now the entire cosmos has been introduced to the greatest terror!"

Helldramon then says, "In any case, the master will be pleased that we have more energy for him."

Idious just looks annoyed and says,"Bah, I don't care about that. All that matters is that now everyone has bore witness to the fury of the most powerful warrior of all , Darth Idious! Yes, I won't let anyone escape, I'll make the entire cosmos scream in terror from my wrath! And now, it's time to show those weak Enji cowards there is no escaping my judgment. Helldramon, you can smell ion trials, can you not?"

Helldramon begins to be surrounded in magic energy as he says,"Yes, so what?"

Idious laughs and responds with a crazed,"Then follow the trail that annoying man made so we can greet them! Yes, those Enji are my prey and they won't escape me! "

Helldramon roars loudly as Idious is covered with a sort of outer scale of the dragon to seal him on his back. The Digimon then uses his power to enter hyper space by himself in pursuit of the Strahil !

* * *

And as he does he fails to realize that someone is watching him.

However, it is not from normal means, but magic for the person watching him is none other than Darth Damonis himself !

Through a magic portal he sees Idious madly blast off to chase the Enji, and he gives off an evil chuckle, as he transfers the souls Idious killed to Neo Pandemondiom, to futher weaken the seal of his master.

He then says,"Yes, YES! This is proving to be more productive than even the master and I thought it would. It seems through his true awakening, the key to the downfall of the Enji has at last been found. And all because of that man.

Heh, after all those years of waiting it seems the downfall of the light will begin in the most ironic of fashions!

And what a fitting event to mark the celebration of the return of this realm's one true master, my master Chaos Zannacross Necron! Muhaahahah!"

Well, it seems that the problems for the Enji Knights have just gotten even worse! While Kota may have sacrificed himself to let his friends escape, it seems that it did little to slow down the warpath the new servant of darkness is on!

Who is this mad raging demon Darth Idious, and how is this related to Ben's disappearance?

There are many possible answers to these questions, but only one of them is true. And the only way to find that out is for you to not dare and miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, the three surviving Enji return to Hallowed Bastion with a first hand tale of the horrfying power of their new adversary. However, soon the rest of them get a first hand taste. Then they find that Darth Idious has followed them back to finish the job, and kill the rest of the Enji with it!

This murderous man unleashes a legion of Necroclacous to aid him and with them and his Mega Digimon Helldramon, it seems he might have the fire power to get the job done! Cloud, Ezan, and the others all fight Idious, but this masked warrior's power seems to have no limits! However, what hits the Enji down to the core is when they find out the secrect about their new opponent! Sorry, but that secret is for next time in _**Chapter 84: Rage Awakend! The Madness of Idious! **_Till next time!


	24. C 79: Rage Awakened! Madness of Idious!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

**_Chapter 84: Rage Awakened! The Brutal Madness of Idious! _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Cloud and the others had just returned to learn of Ben's recent troubles from Moz and Aeris and were concerned about their friend. And their concern only magnified when they found out that the planet Kira sent Ben to, the world of Michtam seemed to have just been blown up! Even Kira did not seem to know Ben's fate, but his friends were not going to accept that was the end to our hero and began to search for him. However, just as they were about to begin, a new crisis emerged that diverted the attention of the entire order! As all of this has been going on, other Enji have been fighting against the combined Zeon and Space Pirate forces on the world of Taris under the command of the self absorbed "Baron" Savik Kang.

The Enji commanding the Lylat forces on this world were Enji Captains Eugene, Beatrix, Basch and an Enji who called this world his home, Rahm Kota. Just when the warriors of light prepared to make a device battle against Kang however, a new insane figure crashed the battle!

Although he had the symbols of the Zannacross Empire on his armor as well as its Advance cursed seal crystal all over him, he seemed to have only sworn allegiance to himself! His reasons for coming? Apparently just to fight and kill everything in his path!

The mad masked man quickly showed he had the power to support his fun as he blasted apart Lylat and Zeon forces alike with his partner in crime, the large and monstrous mega level Digimon dragon of destruction, Helldramon!

The Enji tried to protect the people of the planet from their opponents lust for death, but even four on one they could not even cut in to the man's tremendous power! It was only thanks to the sudden arrival of Basch's friend Balthier, that the raging demon was stopped in his tracks. But even having two warships fall right on him could not slow him down!

Realizing just how dire the situation was, Kota told the other Enji to leave him so they could warn the others, and after some debate, they reluctantly agreed.

With his comrades out of the way, Kota put everything he had on the line just as the masked man gave his name, Darth Idious.

With introductions given, Kota then gave something else, his most powerful attack, the Tri Beam!

Sadly, even though he put all his remaining magic and life-force energy into the blast. all it did was leave a large crater and give Idious a good laugh before he died! Idious gave his respect to Kota's brave attack by giving his own best attack. However, that was kind of a bad thing, because he then used his Final Flash energy beam to totally destroy the planet! It seems that the Enji have just been confronted with another deadly foe, who seems to have no sanity at all! And just how does this guy's fate intertwine with Ben's? Well, this is no time to take it slow, so let's get started!

* * *

Our chapter in fact begins just where we left off, back at the castle of darkness, Neo Pandemonium!

Yes, the demon most loyal to the supreme god of darkness has just finished transferring the souls that Idious' killed from the now destroyed world to feed into the seal of Chaos.

And as he finishes, he sees all four of his Inquisitors enter through the main doors. It seems while Damonus was satisfied about his new servants results, it would seem his other "helpers" are not as enthusiastic to find a new guy cutting into their work.

Damonus then turns to see Genesis, Nightmare, Ganondorf, Sigma, and Dr Robotnik all enter and bow, before Damonus says, "You may raise my fellow followers of the darkness. I did not summon you, why do you stand before me and the master?"

The former king of the Gerudo thieves is the first to rise and he says,"Lord Damonus, it seems some clown who has the power of darkness seeks to rival our ambitions. I was just on my way to destroy the world of Taris as ordered, when my own servant Kotake informed me it was already reduced to space dust!"

He then uses his own power to make an image appear on the flames in the shrine of Chaos to the left, and the image of Idious laughs madly, as he blows up the world with his Final Flash!

Sigma then stares at the screen for a moment before he turns to his boss and curiously says, Lord Damonus, shall we destroy this foolish clown who dares act as if he is one of us? Huh?"

The five villains are shocked when they see the robbed masked demon just chuckle evilly for a bit and responds with a wry,"There is no need for such acts, for I am well aware of this man's existence. And he is our newest enforcer of the dark side, Darth Idious."

Nightmare is at once on his feet and responds with a inquisitive," Darth Idious? This man is the successor to Xehamaru, to Darth Orchi? My master, how could you choose an unknown person to be the will of our god?"

Damonus just walks slowly to the throne in the back and responds with a scathing," I know you feel dishonored, Nightmare, but I assure you the reason I did not inform you all was because the creation of Darth Idious had been a delicate matter. Yes, it took a while to find, but this man has a deeper taint of darkness in his heart than even Xehamaru. However, it was only because of our supporter that this darkness was able to be shaped into our uses."

Genesis then looks amused and says, "Forgive me for my curiosity, but just who is this "supporter "that you have been mentioning for sometime now? If he is one of us, then why does he not show his face around here?"

Damonus rises his staff and says,"That answer is simple enough. The man who has been orchestrating Darth Idious's creation has been planning this for some time now. Yes, his ambitions even rivals those of you all. However our plans have moved along because of this man's unique position. Let's just say he can taint those with darkness where we can not, because of this.

In fact, he is a little too ambitious, but if he cannot know his limits, I will gladly burn them into him. However, thanks to his support, the time of reckoning for this rotten cosmos can come about even sooner!

Yes, it's time the Enji Knights learn that their futile pursuit of a fantasy, can only come ruin! And soon we shall carve an ending to this long war between light and darkness, and Darth Idious will be the one to begin the demise of that wretched order!"

Robotnik strokes his mustache and says,"You're entrusting this newcomer and this other guy to destroy the entire Enji order? Is it even possible?"

Nightmare then swings his Soul Crusher sword around and adds,"For once, I am aligned with the doctor, I ask that I go along with this Idious to make sure he gets the job done!"

Damonus shakes his head and says, "Not this time, Nightmare. Idious has the potential to shatter the Enji most of all, because, unlike all of you, that Grand Master has no idea what is in store for him. Oh, but he will soon enough. And it will be the last thing he realizes in his life. Muhahaha! Do not worry; you all have roles to play too.

While Idious runs amok, here is the carnage I have planned for you all."

* * *

The shadow lord then begins to inform the evil ones his next move for them all. However, as he does, we end viewing the plans of those that serve the darkness to those that are fighting for the light.

Ever since Kira has been unable to find the wielder of the Star Sword's location Cloud, Doug, James and the others have been trying to figure out what could have happened to Ben, but to no avail .

However, their search was forced to be put on hold when they and all the other Enji were forced to have their attention turn to the mad Darth Idious' sudden deadly appearance!

At the moment, Cloud and the others are rushing into one of the monitor rooms just as it is showing the demise of Taris! As they rush in Doug says,"Are you kidding me? Out of nowhere some crazy guy smashed into a battle between our guys and Zeon forces, and wiped everyone out!?"

James gives a tense look at his friend before he responds with, "I doubt anyone would just make this kind of thing up. And what disturbs me is that even with the likes of Captains Kota, Beatrix Basch and Eugene all on the world, the reports said this guy was not even hurt at all, as he crushed everyone with the slightest of efforts."

Doug just says,"Oh come on; the report must have been exaggerated! Whoever reported this must have been too freaked out to get the facts straight, because not even the likes of those Inquisitors or the dark Enji can just laugh off the combined power of four captains!"

Cloud then looks at the main screen and says, "I am beginning to think that maybe the reports were correct, Doug."

Doug glances at the Enji Captian's direction as he responds with, "How come? Huh, Whoa!"

Doug and everyone else then see what Cloud is talking about, because they then see the captured recording one of their ships got out of Idious blasting the planet to nothing but atoms with his Final Flash attack! As they see the warrior of darkness laugh madly on, Helldramon. Aeris sees the murderer of a world laugh with sadastic glee and looks aghast before she says,"He thinks the death of billions as amusement? Those eyes of his look even fuller of hatred than either Sephiroth or Xehamaru!"

Cloud then has his anger explode as he utters a outraged, "This is insane. How could such a powerful minion of the Zannacross Empire just pop up underneath our watch?! They have been active, but as far as we know there has been no major outbreaks of additional dark energy."

James then thinks for a second and then looks worried before saying,"Wait, Cloud, that's not entirely correct. Remember the planet of Mitchtam, and how it was shattered by a major explosion of darkness? And most of all, how ever since then, Ben has been missing?"

Cloud nods and says, "What are you getting at, James?"

James looks down and says,"Well, think about it. Right after Ben's disappearance, this guy shows up. Kira sent Ben to that shrine because of some mission.

But even Kira can't be right all the time, and maybe when Ben thought he was going to find the last part of the Star Sword. what he really did was unleash this insanely powerful demon!"

Everyone then gets a bad feeling and Aeris gasps while saying," Oh no! You don't think that Ben accidentally freed this Darth Idious? But, you don't think that Ben was, no!"

Doug then pounds his fist in the ground and lashes back with,"No way! Ben would never be taken out by a creep like this guy! He might be trapped or have gotten blown away to another world, but he is not dead!"

Cloud then smiles and calmly says, "Don't worry, Doug, I doubt Ben is dead too. I just know he is alive. However, this just makes things even more complicated and now I have a lot more questions. One of them being just how Kira could get his information so wrong, when usually he makes sure he has everything he needs to know about what he wants.

But most of all, I want to confront this Darth Idious personally, and get answers from him if he has any involvement with Ben. No matter how powerful he may be. I won't let him go on killing whoever he wants for his fun!"

Doug then cracks his neck before he strongly responds with, "Oh yeah, that Idious better be ready, because next time he shows his mask, I am going to kick it into the nearest star!"

Aeris then adds a curious, "Beatrix and the others should be returning here on that friend of Basch's spaceship soon. Maybe one of them might have heard this Idious mention Ben."

Cloud looks at Aeris and smiles while saying,"Good thinking, Aeris. Come on guys; let's see if the Strahl has exited out of hyper-space yet."

The rest of the group nods and leaves the chamber.

* * *

However, little do they know that their desire to confront Darth Idious will be granted sooner than they imagined!

We now turn our view back on Idious himself. At the moment he has just commanded Helldramon to return to normal space and the large dragon obeys. The two then find themselves in the meto asteroid belt that is the final stop before Corneria!

Seeing the capital planet still in the distance, the dragon growls and says, "Why did you stop me here? Do you like just drifting in space, because we are way off course!"

Idious laughs and holds out his hand so that he can pretend he has the world in his grasp before responding with a coy,"Tsk, exactly Helldramon. After all, getting too close to the planet would alert the defense grid's sensors. And I don't want to ruin the surprise I have for all those Enji. Hehehehe, after all, it's entire one they will never forget!"

Helldramon then says,"Why bother even giving them time to be surprised? Let's not give them any time to react, and blow up this world in one shot like before! Even if it's bigger than Taris, I doubt it could withstand a combined blast from the two of us!"

The digimon is shocked to see Idious surround himself with his aura and jump of Helldramon.

(He is forming a barrier around himself to breathe and stuff if you're wondering. )

He then strokes his chin and says,"Nah, don't forget this is their precious capital. It would be a pain even for me to break it open like that and deal with all the guardians they have. And besides, to end the Enji like that would be way too anti-climatic. No, I will prefer to destroy the Enji up close and personal.

After all it's the best way to share my" _joy_" with them."

Helldramon then smashes a nearby asteroid with his tail into dust in annoyance and responds with a grumpy, "Fine, drag things out, but don't blame me when you screw up!"

Idious then looks at the planet and says,"

Oh, please, I have no intention of giving a weak message to those warriors of light! I already have everything planned. Just be a good boy and wait here so no one can detect you until I give you the signal. Take a nap or something while I do my thing, and then get ready for a feast!"

Helldramon then uses one of his unique powers to have his body become invisible and says, "I suppose I could take a rest. Don't want to be drowsy before we crush the majority of the Enji Knights."

Idious then laughs and responds with a sarcastic,"Ah, don't worry, they will just be dying to meet you! Ah, no better way to inscribe your name into the cosmos then by destroying the so called defenders of justice! It's time to plan for a whole lot of funerals, hahaha! Huh!"

Helldramon sees Idious grasp his head for a moment and says," What is it? Don't tell me that Kota guy's attack managed to hurt?"

Idious just laughs and shakes his head before saying,"Oh please, as if. No, it was just that annoying guy stirring again. Bah, he can whine all he wants, but his time is over! He has had time to suck long enough, and now this is my show forever! Alright, it's time, doesn't dare defy my orders. Helldramon just wait for my calling!"

Helldramon nods. Idious bursts like a rocket at the planet while saying, "Hahahah! Yes, I am coming, Enji! Those other three thought that their pal's sacrifice could let them get away? I will show them that the prey of Darth Idious has no future! Yes, and if people are still foolish enough to doubt me, they will just be the next ones too! Ah, and how nice a ship, just perfect for hitchhiking!"

What Idious meant is that as he dashes at top speed through Corneria, he sees a Lylat Crusher flying by. Before the ship can detect him, he dashes behind it and lands on the engine. He lands gracefully on it and punches its upper engine to take hold.

In fact, the captain of the ship hears the vibration that punch made and says to his crewmen,"What was that? Did something hit us?"

His co pilot presses a button on the command deck, but Idious has already surprised his power level and the ship does not track him. The captain then says,"Arg, most likely just another stray small asteroid. Guess all the more reason for a new paint job. Oh well, back to business. Attention all passengers. We are preparing to land in the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom, Corneria! Please fasten your energy belts as we go through the planet's energy shields and have a nice day!

Oh and thank you for traveling with inter galactic Continental air.

The most comfortable way to travel in the Lylat Kingdom!"

As Idious sees the barrier shut off for the ship to pass through, he chuckles and says, "I'll say! HAHAHA!" As the Enji hating fighter comes closer to making his move, we shift back to the Enji themselves.

* * *

However, now we turn not back to Cloud and co, but a much more aggravating group.

If you haven't guessed, I mean Brad Fowltror and his gang. The large muscle bound man is at the moment searching for Lacus and is annoyed he does not know where she is. After angrily storming out of the women's dorms without finding her, the group is now in the main hall that branches to all the sections of the Enji Knight's home. He sees everyone hurrying around and says,"Ah man, what is Lacus thinking, not having her phone on? I don't know what her deal is. All of a sudden she bails on our plans to go to Neo Arcadia. I can't believe she still thinks she has to be right at her Captain's feet whenever she is called. Maybe some quality time with the Unstoppable Juggernaught will loosen her up some more, if I can figure out where she ran off to!"

His sidekick, Jerid, chuckles and says,"Too bad you never bothered to learn how to sense magic energy, Brad! Then you could just zone on in and that would be that, lol! AH!"

Brad responds to that by kicking Jerid hard in the back, causing him to go flying! As Jerid lands a few feet in the distance, Brad says,"Maybe, but I haven't seen you learn it either! And most of all you haven't learned how to deal with my punches yet, so shut up! Bah, someone has to know where she is. Hey, isn't that that Yuna chick that is part of her squad?"

He sees a few people running up the stairs and Mondo takes a look and says, "Nah dude, that's the Enji that is also queen of that Dalmasca country?"

Brad looks harder and sees that Mondo is correct, for it's not Yuna, but Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, or Ashe for short.

Also running behind her is the tall knight from Alexandra, Steiner, and an Enji from the same world of Eugene, named Mao. Brad then says,"Bah, most of these dames look the same to me. Hey Ashe! See my Lacus around?"

Ashe just stops briefly and says, "I don't have time to address your vulgar demands, Brad Fowltror! I have much more urgent matters to attend to!"

Brad then gets annoyed and reacts with a snarly, "Well, excuse me! Bah, you all have some nerve talking down to the most powerful fighter in space!"

Steiner then looks angrily at Brad and says, "Watch your tone, Brad! She is correct, those that survived the tragedy of Taris."

Brad then looks up and shrugs before he responds with, "Oh right, that dude that blew up the planet. Sucks to be anyone living on that world."

Mao just looks at with Brad with a look of pure disgust and says,"How can you act so casual about this? A henchman of the Zannacross Empire just destroyed an entire world! Beatrix Eugene and Basch barely escaped, and only because Captain Kota gave them time to get away with the price of his life!"

Brad just laughs and responds with a callous, "Man, it's just part of life that there will be winners and losers in life. If you let death get to you, then you will never be truly strong. That's just another reason why I am the top dog, nothing fazes me!"

The red haired Enji just looks shocked at Brad and says,"Man, you really are only concerned about fighting. Whatever, I don't have time to deal with you!"

The three then run off to the other hallway and Brad just spits into the fountain to his side and says,"

All of them can act as smug as they like. But I know they are just intimidated because they know for all their tricks I can still beat any one of them! Bah, none of these stiffs understand me. It's only because of Lacus that I bother to stand these guy's lectures. Still, if Lacus is not going to pay attention, then she will just have to miss tonight's fun. We are moving out boys!"

Brad then moves to the elevator that descends to Neo Arcadia. As his gang follows him in, CJ sees the doors close and he says,"

Are you sure Lacus is going to take you leaving her behind? She got mad the last time you ditched her, you know?"

Brad just laughs as the elevator moves downward and says, "It's not my fault if Lacus can't figure out what really matters. Oh well, I'll just smash more losers. Huh? Hey watch where your around you whale!"

Brad gave that last sneer at the Sally women, who by chance was leaving Hallow Bastion to visit her family. As she hears Brad taunt she just tries to blow it off and just walks to the elvator. However, at this point everyone hears a lot of explosions and people screaming and the Slate then says,"What the, did the lower platform blow up or something?"

Brad hears more screams and then begins to laugh before saying, "No way, sounds like someone wants to fight. Oh yes, this is going to be a good day after all! Perfect, I'll get an extra pounding and score some points with the higher ups. Now, who's a knocking?"

The elevator then lands, only for the doors to be blasted open! Brad and his gang see the room that is usually filled with transports to the city and other areas in the world a flaming wreck, and everyone in the room has been brutally killed! Only one figure is alive, and while Brad does not realize it, he is staring at the masked face of Darth Idious! Sally is nearly face to face with the masked murder and as the dark man glances at her face she freezes, before quickly muttering," What, what do you want? What do you think your doing? You can't get away with this! Your going to be stopped!"

Idious narrows his eyes before he quietly responds with a cold," Oh, why is that girl? "

As Idious walks forward in a creepy manner Sally gulps before she says," Because we are the heroes, and hero's like Ben are going to stop you, its what they do!"

Idious just chuckles darkly before he gets right in her face and says," Is that how you think it goes, you disgusting freak? "

In a flash Idious suddenly is right in front of her face and emits a sadistic," Such pathetic logic, such massive delusions, its revolting to watch going on! Let me do you a favor and put your hopeless worrying to a end, forever! "

With that all of a sudden his right hand is right below her heart, and is glowing with red energy! As Idious releases this energy Sally screams, and Idious has his energy explode before he unleashes the blast! The orb rocks Sally in to the air before in a moment she explodes! As most of her body vaporizes instantly, her right arm lands besides Idious, and the insane being just glances at the arm before he steps on it so hard that the limb shatters before he cackles out a dark," Tsc, waste disposal really is such a disgusting job. And to think, we are not really getting in to the really bad trash, eh boys?"

Despite the gruesome event that just unfolded Brad just wipes some blood off his face and snorts before he emits,"Well, looks like someone's ready for a party. Too bad your costume sucks! Think your so tough eh punk? Any loser can blow up weaklings from the shadows but it takes a real man to make his move out in the open!Just what is your name, freak?"

Idious glares at Brad, and then out of nowhere laughs until he is laughing at the top of his lungs! Brad then gets annoyed and says,"Hey, I asked you a question, punk! What is so funny! What the?"

All of a sudden, Idious explodes with magic energy that the remaining transports and bodies are blown away, and Brad's boys are pinned to the ground from his magic pressure! Jerid then says,"This guy is nuts!"

Brad just cracks his knuckles and says,"Alright, hot shot, you want a fight? You got it! But you better be prepared to get totaled, because the Unstoppable Juggernught does not play nice!"

Idious just walks forward and viciously says."You're not even worth a warm up. I don't feel like wasting my time with loud, annoying, empty headed monkeys! So now it's time for you to die, you miserable trash!"

Brad then narrows his eyes and looks like a dog ready to pounce before he says,"Oh man, you really don't get around, do you, masked boy? Otherwise you would have known you're looking at the most powerful Enji of all!"

CJ then says, "Man this guy is going to get his head smacked off; no one gets away with disrespecting the Brad!"

Brad then says," See that, freak? You're in over your head! You don't even look scary in your fancy armor and lame mask! What's wrong, scared to show your face?"

Idious begins to use his magic to float into the air and responds with a dismissive, "My face is not to be seen by trash like you. I came here to fight and kill the Enji order, but if you insist in annoying me, I'll be all too happy to rip you apart as a bonus!"

Brad then gets annoyed and barks back with,"You think you scare me? Here is what I think of you!"

He then powers up and both his size and muscles increase till his power level has risen massively, while he says, "See what I mean? You're just like all the others, thinking you can beat me with your cheap tricks! However, I have crushed dozens of magical freaks with my raw power alone. Only Xehamaru managed to one up me before, and now I have become even stronger so that I could crush him in my hands as well!"

Idious' eyes glow as he responds with a malevolent,"You talk too much, stop talking, as your voice is nothing but irritating!"

Brad then gets mad and charges right at Idious while saying,"You want to skip right onto me killing you! Fine, then die! GUH!"

Brad throws a massive punch at Idious, but the masked man just blocks it with a finger from his left hand, and then punches Brad in the arm with his right. In fact, he punches Brad so hard his arm is nearly broken in two! Brad then screams in pain and says,"YOU! Damn freak, what trick did you use now?"

Idious looks at Brad's broken arm and says,"Damn, I held too much back. I wanted to punch it off! That can easily been fixed though."

Brad then glares at Idious and says,"You're dead! No one makes a fool out of me! GAH!"

Idious' response is to punch him hard in the stomach and then roundhouse kick him through a wall! He then says, "You are nothing but an eyesore. They say that the loudest dog is the weakest one! I seek someone to fight that is truly strong, not an annoying vermin!"

Brad then explodes out of the rubble and begins to power up while saying, "EYESORE? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S AN EYE SORE! YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'LL SMASH YOUR BONES! Let's see you handle even more of my power! Eighty percent will give you the message!"

Brad then fires from his good arm a barrage of energy blasts that hit Idious dead on and causes an explosion! Brad just keeps firing as Mondo says,"Oh yeah, the Brad is turning up the heat! Now what do you have to say, punk? What the, AH!"

For a moment it might have seemed like Brad's energy barrage did some damage.

That is, until the laughing resumes and a massive shock wave comes out from him. It's so powerful that it's enough to blow Brad's four cronies away!

Brad is horrified to see Idious emerge with his massive crimson aura encircling him. Brad then steps back and says,"No way, this has to be a trick! Only an illusion could take that attack like that!"

Idious just glares at Brad and his hands begin to shimmer with power as he says,"You would amuse me if the mere sight of you did not make me want to shatter you! You think someone like you, an idiot who only knows how to thrash everything in sight, can defeat me? Bah, there is no place for the weak to exist!

Let's see if you think this pain you are about to feel is an illusion, if you can survive it!To show you just what I think of you, I will make you experience a million deaths in a instant!

Time to make everyone on this planet know my presence, _**Shungokusatsu**!"_

Idious then flash steps over to Brad and grabs him, and all of a sudden a large explosion rocks the area! This explosion is so large that the entire mountain is shattered, and that definitely gets the Enji Knights attention!

* * *

Cloud sees the explosion and gets alarmed before he says,"What the? An attack? No, such power!"

Cid, who was in the same room at the time sees the massive flames and says,"You got to be joking! Either someone is taking a nap and is going to be fired, the sensors are broken, or someone sneaked a doomsday weapon underneath our noses!"

Aeris then begins to sense the darkness approaching and looks at her friends with dread before she says,"Oh no, I never thought he could get here so quickly! Cloud! It's him, Darth Idious."

Cloud, Doug, and James all look at Aeris and James says," What? He has powerful teleport magic too?"

Aeris just responds with a weary, "I can feel the same dark rage, it has to be him."

Cloud and the others then see that Aeris was right, as they hear a mad laugh. Many Enji Knights rush to the scene as they see Idious emerging from the flames. The first two to arrive on the scene are Cecil Harvey and Zel. Zell sees the madman looking delighted before he gets outraged and says,"You, you're the man who destroyed Taris and killed Kota! Darth Idious, I never thought you would be this insane."

Idious laughs once more and responds with a sarcastic, "Sorry I was late, I was having more fun tenderizing my appetizers than I thought I would. However, I am done with them now. "

On cue, the two Enji then see Brad fall down with a large thud! It seems Idious gave Brad hell with his Shungokusatsu attack because Brad's body is burned head to toe and is bleeding all over! Zell sees Brad and says,"Whoa! Even Brad got wasted by this guy! He really is strong!"

Idious then says, "Glad you got the message!"

He then laughs and kicks Brad's body so hard he goes flying into the sky and he then says,"Now then, let us begin! Welcome Enji, I have a game for you all to play."

Cecil takes out his Light bringer sword and responds with a dire,"You twisted fiend; we won't play your games."

Idious just begins to power up some more and reacts with a wry,"Sorry, but participation is not optional! Besides, I did not even tell you the name of the game yet! It's simple enough. Today's game is called the shadow carnival of Idious.

The rules? I will fight any one I see. The game will continue until I am somehow defeated, or until everyone in this area is dead!"

Zell snaps back with a disgusted, "Your game sounds like a freak show, but coming from a freak that's not saying much."

Idious wags his finger and counters with a dry, "Bah, I suppose insults are the only weapons you weaklings have."

Zell then gets mad and says, "I'll show you what my real weapon is, My Final Heaven!"

Zell then powers up and dashes at Idious before channeling all the power he has into his fist and unleashing his most powerful limit break attack! Idious just aims his eyes at Zell and catches the punch with ease, even as the force of it causes a large impact around them! Zell is shocked that Idious so easily brushed off his most powerful attack and says,"Are you serious?"

Idious laughs again and points his middle and ring fingers at Zell while he gathers energy and says, "Deadly serious. I can see you're clearly not worthy of my time, so be gone. Huh? Oh, you want to die along with him?"

Idious sees that Cecil has jumped into the air and powered up himself and as the paladin's sword glows with holy energy, he says,"The only one that will die is you, demon! Holy Slash!"

He then strikes Idious horizontally with his attack, only for the masked man to block it with his knee! As he sees the shock in Cecil's eyes he says,"It does not matter how many of you come at me, I'll kill every last one of you! Sigh, is there no one that is worthy of truly fighting me! Still, even though you cannot satisfy me, I will be gracious enough to share with you, my pain!

You should be grateful; I am willing to share my hatred with every last one of you!"

Idious then unleashes a brutal lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks that are hard enough to shake the area before he slams them through a wall and knocks them both out! Idious then sees even more Enji come out, including Cloud, Doug, James, and Aeris! As he finds himself surrounded, Idious says,"That's right, all of you come, it's much more fun than wasting time hunting you all down! Nothing beats showcasing your power than crushing the majority of a washed up order!"

Cloud then gets into his fighting stance as he says, "You really are trying to test your luck just making a scene like this. Even Xehamaru and his followers were not insane enough to attack here."

Idious then laughs madly before unleashing another shockwave from his magic aura and responding with a theatrical, "Of course not, because they were not the most powerful being in the universe! I, on the other hand, am!"

Doug then cracks his neck before he brazenly states, "You sure have a big ego, Idious. Can't wait to knock it down a peg or four!"

Idious looks at Doug and his eye twitches before he cackles out,"Heh, that's amusing. So you, never mind, that is meaningless now.

But I assure you it's not ego, but reality that controls my actions. After all, ask the owner of this sword if my power is not real!"

Idious then takes a sword out of his back and throws it into the left wall!

Cloud then looks at the Sword and recognizes the symbol on its handle before saying," That blade, it was Kota's sword! You, you take pleasure in killing an honorable man? I'll make you regret that."

Idious then begins to hover in the air and says,"Honorable he may have been, but, no, I can't say I had any fun with him. After all, he was far too weak! That is why I came here. I was hoping killing you all at once would form a semblance of a challenge!"

Cloud then powers up his aura and responds with a fierce,"Oh, you'll get more than a challenge, Idious, I assure you."

Aeris then sees everyone get ready to fight and says,"Cloud, everyone, we have to be careful. This guy destroyed the last planet he fought on and we can't let him destroy Corneria, no matter what!"

Tifa then looks around and adds a dire,"This is quite the bad situation. He just had to choose to attack when the Grand Master, Master Zoda and Master Yamamoto were all away on missions."

Cloud then looks around and says,"Don't worry, Aeris, Tifa. Even if that is so, Grand Master Myers is still on this world, and I doubt he won't sense Idious. And I am sure we can at the least hold this guy off till then.

Hey Idious! If it's a real fight you want then how about we move just a little too somewhere better suited?"

Idious sees Squall and Cless on his left and Cyan, Veigue and many more Enji surrounding him and laughs before saying,"Want to save collateral damage on your home eh? HAhaha, fine, be that way, this place could be a nice castle to keep anyway! Just be quick!"

Cloud then runs to the side and says,"Come on, guys, fallow me. "

His fellow defenders of justice do that and Idious trails them. Two minutes later, Idious sees Cloud has stopped at the great maw, the same place that Sora faced off against a thousand heartless in Kingdom Hearts two. Cloud then has his First Sword glow with magic energy and says,"This will be the place where your fun comes to an end, Idious."

Idious gives a crazed chuckle before his responds is, "Fine, this way I won't have to worry about piling up corpses in awkward positions!"

Squall then says, "Tell us, Idious, just why have you come out of nowhere and caused all these deaths? Are you some sort of new toy just created by Darth Damonus, because he is getting impatient to resurrect Chaos Zannacross Necron?"

Idious then turns to Squall and says,"Wrong answer, scare face. I have been around for a while, but you haven't seen my handy work, because thanks to a series of annoying events I have been forced to be dormant for a long time. However, now I am free and I'll make you all die in the most painful way!"

Aeris responds with a solemn, "No matter what your reason, anyone that sees fun in committing genocide will be stopped!"

Idious then chuckles and says,"So what? Killing is the natural way of things. People try to build up all these delusions and lies, but in the end it comes down to the never ending struggle between the strong and the weak that try and ignore their inferiority. I am just the purist essence of this cosmos wiping out those unfit to exist! So, are you going to lecture me all day, or do I have to kill a few of you to get things started?"

Cless then says, "Right, I don't think we are going to reason with this guy. That's it, time to avenge Kota, and all the people you killed!"

Idious sees some of the heroes are about to charge and jumps into the air before powering up his aura even more and saying,"Ah, I can see fire in lots of your eyes. However, just because you have resolve to take me out, it does not mean you will be able to match me! Heh, I think I'll save time and have these guys handle those who are unworthy of challenging me. Time to add some more guests to the party!"

Idious then uses his power to summon his large sword to his hand and has it glow with energy. He then catches everyone off guard and fires a blast into the air! This blast seems to create storm clouds that at once rains down a storm. However, this storm does not rain down water, but various types of Necrocalcous! As the Enji find themselves being themselves surrounded by the demonic monsters Doug just laughs and says,"Oh, come on, give us some credit! You think you are going to take us out with an army of grunts?"

Idious looks around at his new army of Necrocalcous and responds with a sly,"Well, they are stronger than the standard ones. But, you're right, they are not the best to rely on getting the job done. Ha, good thing I have a stronger garbage disposal! Yes, it's time, Helldramon!"

Everyone then sees Idious fire a beam from his sword that seems to form a sort of portal in midair. Moments later they all hear a roar, and Helldramon flies out of it! He then glares at Idious and roars out a angry,"Who are you calling garbage disposal? It's because of me you got to this planet! And next time make the portal larger, I had to squeeze through!"

Idious just says, "If you're so cranky, feel better by devouring some Enji!"

Doug then chuckles tensely before he gibes out, "Oh great, he brought is ride. And that is one ugly dragon. He even makes Bahamut look like a cuddly doll. Huh, oh nuts."

Helldramon's hearing seems to be better than they thought, as the Digimon turns right to Doug and extends his claws before saying,"Ugly? Let's see who is ugly, when I rip you to shreds! Hell's Edge!"

The massive claw of his glows with energy and he charges right for Doug and everyone near him and James says,"Nice going, Doug, whoa!"

Everyone in the area just manages to avoid Helldramon's attack, as it slams the ground with such force it creates a massive shock wave! As the rock formations around them crack, Cloud sees Helldramon charge after Doug and James and he says, "Oh no, they are in trouble. Hang on, huh? Don't think you can get me that easily!"

Cloud sees Idious charge at him with his sword from above and quickly blocks, just as Idious strikes and the clash of blades is strong enough to cause the ground to cave in around them. Cloud finds himself nearly on his knees from the blow!

Idious sees Cloud struggle and says,"Tsc, see what happens when you worry about others too much? You wind up losing your head! Hahaha, my sword, Akuma, finds many people have been making that mistake lately!"

Cloud's eyes narrow as he struggles to get Idious off of him and Idious laughs and says,"The great Cloud Strife, looks like I'll be adding another one on my list of accomplishments!"

Cloud just snaps back with a resolute, "Not just yet!"

He then shocks Idious by unleashing a burst of energy and blasts Idious back! At once, the masked man gets back on his feet and says, "You are not bad, I may enjoy this yet!"

Cloud just responds with a cold, "Glad you're having a good time, but the fun ends here!"

He then fires an energy sword wave at Idious only for it to be causally batted away as his opponent ,"Fine then, if you want to die the fast way, then so be it!"

The two then move at top speed clashing at each other several times per second. Eventually Idious grows bored at this and says,"You may be skilled, but there is only so far a misguided one like you can go. I think its time I give you a taste of what I feel about your passion, and put to the test if it can compare to my own! Get ready, mess up here and your dead!

Idious then catches Cloud off guard and once more spins his blade around swiftly using the chain attached to it before throwing it at him!

Cloud is just able to dodge the attack as it smashes into the wall, however, all of a sudden, Idious shows his speed and warps right behind Cloud and charges up a crimson energy blast in his fingers before saying, "Oh, nice try, but it's game over! Good night, spiky, I'll save a place for you in, oh?"

Right as he is about to fire, Tifa jumps at him from his side and says,"No you won't! Final Heaven!"

Tifa punches the masked warrior with all she has, but to make sure Idious is not going to laugh it off, Cloud's canine friend Red XIII also charges at Idious from the other side and says, "You won't kill anymore of us, Red Fang!"

The two both hit Idious, and while it seems to not harm him, it does force his blast to go off target and blast apart more rocks! Cloud then says, "Tifa, stay away, he is too dangerous!"

Tifa then looks at Cloud with amusement before her retort is a wry,"Is that how you say thanks after I saved you from having a hole in your chest? You're not fighting this guy alone, Cloud!"

Idious just laughs madly at this and he hunches over before he yells out a erratic, "Aw, how touching! Your display of friendship is so strong that I feel sick! If you want to all die together then I'll be happy to arrange that!"

He then unleashes another outburst from his magic aura and the resulting shock wave blows the three back! He then jumps into the air and charges up more before he points his sword at his opponents and says,"You're all so pathetic! You all really trust each other? Nonsense, any one is capable of betrayal. In the end, the only one you can truly rely on is yourself! Oh well, don't take my word for it, find out in hell! T_enma Gou Zankuu!"_

Idious then unleashes a volley of red energy blasts to try and blow up Cloud and co! However, as Cloud prepares to act fast, everyone hears a voice say,"The only one going to hell today is you, Light Divider!"

Cloud then sees a purple energy blast come from the left and blast away Idious' own barrage of energy bolts, and sure enough, Ezan is the one who fired it! He flash steps to the position in front of Cloud and Cloud says,"Ezan, thank you for the assist."

Ezan just responds with a curt, "Sorry for my delay in arriving. There were a hundred or so Necrocalcous in my way that would not take a hint. So, you're Darth Idious, the one who has been causing the biggest disturbance as of late."

Idious chuckles and responds with,"My, you talk with such confidence in your abilities. You better be ready to back it up or your head will be rolling on the floor in a few moments!"

Ezan takes out his Soul Eater sword and says,"Why don't we see who is being conceited?"

He then powers up his magic aura and Cloud says,"Careful, Ezan, he may fight like a crazed berserker, but every move of his is planned out. Damn him, if he did not decide to have all his lackeys attack as well, this would be going more smoothly. Doug, James, and everyone else. Don't let those kind of guys do you in."

Idious then points his sword at Ezan and Cloud while saying,"Hehehe, this is becoming even more fun than I though it would! Still, you two together are still nothing before me! Shall I dismember you to demonstrate your glaring weakness? Genocidal Tempest!"

Idious then begins spinning his blade around madly until he is like a min tornado of death himself as he charges at the heroes! Ezan just says,"I'll not only endure it, but destroy it! Chidori Burst!"

As his blade crackles with electricity Cloud then says,"Time you see just how faulty your twisted logic is, Braver!"

He and Ezan then both launch their attacks at Idious and the resulting force causes a massive shock-wave, one so strong that even Doug and James can feel it where they are!

Speaking of them, they happened to feel it just as Doug dodges being crushed by Helldramon's tail and he sees the explosions in the distance and says,"Oh boy, I am not sure if I am annoyed to be missing the action or glad to be out of the red zone!"

James is behind him at the moment and has just fired a barrage of energy arrows to knock back the massive claw of the mega Digimon and he says,"

Just keep moving, or otherwise none of us will be able to be sure about anything again! I must say, even for a mega level Digimon, this guy is proving to be more dangerous than I first thought."

Helldramon flaps his wings and grinds his teeth while saying,"You're acting like you expected less? Idiot humans, I'll teach you who is the most powerful one here! Megiddo's Maelstrom!"

The Digimon then begins to flap his wings extremely fast. Soon a barrage of energy blasts heads down at the two! James fires a barrage of energy arrows to counter them and Doug then says,"You're going to find we are not so easy to cook, pal! Bursting Machine gun punch!"

Doug then unleashes his attack to aid James, but the amount of blast Helldramon has unleashed is too much for them and their opponent says,"You morsels can't outlast me! I'll swallow you both in one bite!"

He unleashes more of his attack and moves in to get closer. As he gets closer, the two can see his large teeth and Doug says,"Err, this is not looking good!"

Helldramon opens wide and says,"Time for some fine dining! Good, Bah!"

Helldramon is just about to reach them when a barrage of various magical attacks blast him back!

Doug and James turn to the right to see some of their allies have come to their aid!

The closest ones were Cloud's friend Barret, Genis, and the expert blue mage, _Strago_ Mangus.

Barret aims his gun arm at Helldramon and says," You think you and your equally demented pals can just pop in and wreck this place? Ah hell no!"

James smiles and says, "Thanks for the help, guys. I suppose we underestimated this monster's power."

Genis then gives the two a thumbs up and says, "Don't worry, we have your back, so let's take this monster out!"

Helldramon roars and says, "You Enji Knights think you can match my fieriest, huh? Think again!"

Strago then powers up his aura and says, "This monster is in need of a reality check. Let us end this; I am worrying he will wreck the liberty. Grand Train!"

Genis then adds,"Eat this, Indignation Judgment!"

Barret then charges up his power and throws in, "Catastrophe!"

Barret then fires of his most powerful limit break and the massive blast, combined with Genis' mystic art and Stargo's most powerful blue magic attack! The three energy blasts head right into the mega Digimon and a massive explosion breaks out that causes waves in the lake nearby! Doug pumps his fist in the air and says,

"Oh yeah! That will teach smiley not to be so hungry! Heh, even if he's not dead yet, he still has to be hurting from that!"

Everyone then hears a large roar that shakes the ground and James says,"Um, you have to remember not to bet such things until you are sure of them, Doug."

Doug is about to respond, when all of a sudden, they all see Helldramon emerge out of the smoke with only a few minor scratches! He then gathers energy and says," You call those attacks strong? I'll show you power, Apocalyptic Flare!"

He then unleashes a massive red energy blast with the intention of blasting everyone around to dust! However, right before it hits them, out of nowhere, a gigantic energy barrier covers the group and deflects the blast to the nearby other mountain, which is in turn shattered by the blast ! Doug breathes a sigh of relief and says,"Man, that was close. Who was powerful enough to block that shot? Ah, Lacus. Nice timing."

Doug and the others see that the woman in question is running to the scene and sees the group before saying,"

Is everyone okay? I came as soon as I healed the injured, I am glad I made it in time."

James then runs up to her and says, "Thanks for that, if not for your barrier we may have been quite dead."

Lacus looks at Helldramon glaring at her obviously mad at having his attack neglected, and she says,"

All of this madness, all for what? I never imagined the Zannacross Empire would already be so desperate as to unleash such demons right at our home. However, no matter what happens I won't let them harm this place that has come to mean so much to me!"

Helldramon gets a laugh from this and says, "A noble speech, lady, but it won't change anything. Nothing that Idious and I play can withstand us, no matter how many come at us, death is the only outcome for you all!"

Doug then says, "Just try it! Man, we got to take this Helldramon out fast. If just one of his energy attacks lands a hit, it will take more than a little remolding to fix things!" James looks closely and says,"Yes, no doubt he is very dangerous. However. I wonder, he must have a weak spot."

Lacus then takes out her Oath-keeper sword in one hand, and her energy ribbon in the other, and calmly says,"Everything does, it's just a matter of figuring it out in time. It's odd, those spikes around its head wings and limbs, they almost look like advanced curse seal crystals of Necrocalcous."

James looks closer and says, "Now that you mentioned it, they do look like the same objects Xehamaru and Bowser powered themselves with. I wonder, could they be what power him?"

Lacus then says, "Of course, that's it! Maybe if we focus our attacks on the crystals, maybe we can stop him before he can harm anyone else."

Helldramon then begins to ready a charge and says,"I hate when my enemies conspire. It always means they are trying to be sneaky, and sneaky ones are the ones I want to burn the most! Hell's Edge!"

Helldramon then begins to charge again and the three flash step out of the way as he smashes into the ground. Doug then says, "You guys have a nice theory there, but there seems to be a snatch to me and it's that I don't think he is going to play nice and stay still!"

Lacus looks at Helldramon and powers up her magic energy and says,"Leave it to me, I'll keep him occupied. Radiant Storm!"

Lacus then has a sphere form around her and she then points her blade at the ground. The sphere then shatters into a barrage of floating blue flowers of energy. She then points them at Helldramon and her flower funnels then surround the Digimon on all sides and open fire! Helldramon is hit all over and even though it seems to be only stinging him he says, "Bah, you think this is enough to hurt me! Huh, now what?"

While he is trying to swat the flower funnels, he then catches Doug charging at him top speed and he gives a gun ho,"That not enough for you huh? How about this! Hammer of Might!"

Doug then unleashes a powerful punch and manages to score a hit right on the distracted foes' Curse seal crystal on his back! The monster growls a little and says,"

Annoying idiot, now that itches! Get off me!"

He then moves around like a raging bull and Doug can barely hang on! As he grabs one of the Digimon's spikes hard, he says,"Whoa ! Good thing I did not eat in a while! Sorry, but my rides not over yet, not till I do this! Fury Aura!"

Doug then powers up and his grieves and gauntlets burst with his magic energy! He then says,"Take this, Sanjuu no Kiwami!"

Doug then unleashes an even fiercer blow than before, and his punch lands hard enough that the crystal cracks! This manages to get the dragon to howl in pain and he says,"RAH! That hurt! You will pay for doing that, Enji!"

Helldramon then begins to fly higher before spinning rapidly around. Soon he moves so fast, he is like a mini cyclone and Doug is violently launched off of him and is slammed into the ground! James and Lacus run up to him and Lacus says,"Are you okay, Doug?"

Doug looks dizzy and responds with a woozy, "Other than the fact that I seemed to make him multiply, fine."

James looks at the cracked crystal and says, "Good, it hurt him. We just need to hit him harder."

Helldramon then flies downward at a faster rate and screams out,"You won't get the chance, I'll finish you all now! Roar of the Departed!"

Helldramon then roars so loudly that the three have no choice but to hold their ears in pain! He then dives at them and says,"Just because you managed to hurt me, I'll make your deaths even more painful! Huh, now what is it? "

Helldramon is about to swing his claws when, all of a sudden, he sees three large lights come from the Hallow Bastion castle and hit him! The lights turn into energy anchors that try and drag him to the ground ! Lacus then says,"Huh? The Castle defense system activated? Oh, Captain Terra!"

Lacus and the others see the members of her squad run up to her and Terra says,"We were able to boost their power to hold this Digimon down. However, even at full power the containment barrier can't hold down something with that large a power level for long."

James then powers up his energy and says,"Alright, it's now or never. Everyone fire at the Curse Seal Crystals!" Ginrei Kojkyaku!"

James then releases the full extent of his Quincy powers and aims his bow at Helldramon. He then says, "This is the price you pay for wiping out so many innocent lives, monster!"

He then fires a barrage of energy arrows and Lacus then says,"Yes, it's time this carnage is stopped! Burst Stream of Judgment! "

Lacus then adds her powerful energy beam into the mix as it is aided by a holy spell from Yuna, a Grand Cross attack from Collette, and an Ultima magic spell from Terra!

The combined attacks blast into the restrained Digimon and, in his weakened state destroy all the curse seal crystals!

The monster roars in pain as he is consumed in an even bigger explosion! Everyone is then blown back by a massive shockwave and they see an odd light shine from the blast.

Soon all they can see is smoke, and Doug nervously says,"Alright, your plan worked, James! Looks like as tough as he was, he needed a power source to keep him going and without that, he is done!"

Lacus looks at the vital waves around the lake and she says,"I am not so sure that we got him. Even with that combined attack, there should be some remains. What if he is just hiding underwater?"

Terra then prepares a powerful thunder spell and says,"You're right, Lacus, I still sense a faint magic energy."

James then points his bow at the water and says,"Get ready everyone, if it is still alive it might try an even more vicious attack in desperation."

He then sees some bubbles begin to form near the edge of the lake and he says,"There he is, now! Hey, what the? No way!"

Doug and the others have similar shocked expressions on their faces, because they are shocked to see out of the water pop up a dazed Hiryuumon! The Digimon does not even seem to be aware where he is, all he is concerned with is the fish biting his tail! He runs out of the lake screaming in pain and says," Ow ow! Lousy stealth fish, I should be the one eating you!"

He then flings the fish of his tail and just then he sees everyone! He then gets confused and says,"Doug? James? Lacus? What are you all doing here? Am I dreaming?"

Doug is the first to speak and says, "That is what I was going to say. Um, Hiryuumon how did you get here?"

Hiryuumon then looks around and says,"Why, where are we? And how did you all get to this planet? And most of all how are you and James still alive? You should be dead!"

Both Doug and James look bewildered and Doug touches his head to make sure before saying, "Err, last time I checked, I am still a living, but kicking machine."

James then gets suspicious and says,"Hiryuumon, just what would make you think we are dead?"

Hiryuumon then looks confused and says,"Well, for one thing, you two tried to attack us! Then the boss got really mad and fired one of his best attacks to make chopped liver out of you two! Hey, why did you betray us anyway!? Did you know how much that hurt Ben!?"

Doug then says, "What are you talking about!? We would never betray our buddy! Hiryuumon, how hard did you hit your head! And how were you related to that other Digimon? Were you, Helldramon, trying to deep fry us just now?"

Hiryuumon looks totally lost now and says,"Helldramon? Who is that? He sounds nasty. Man, now I am totally lost! Where is the boss, anyway?"

Lacus looks worried and says, "Hiryuumon, let's move back a bit. What do you last remember? Do you know anyone named Darth Idious?"

Hiryuumon scratches his head and says,"Err, nope, does not ring a bell. Well, last thing I remember was me and the boss fighting what at least looked, smelled, and acted like Doug and James.

After we beat them, the boss was really upset. However, then this giant crystal popped up and Kira told us it was the last thing Ben needed for his Star Sword to make him complete.

Ben did as told, but then this really creepy light broke out! Last thing I remember was hearing this creepy voice laughing, and that's it. I guess I have been dreaming since then. Hey is this home? How did I get here? Have any of you seen the boss? I am worried about him."

Lacus looks more worried and says,"Me too. This, does not make sense at all. If Hiryuumon was possessed by the Curse seal crystals and was forcibly transformed into Helldramon, does this mean that Darth Idious was unsealed and transformed you?"

Hiryuumon shakes his head and says,"I don't know, why? Did I do something bad? Hey, hold on, I got Ben's scent! He is right, over, there?"

He then points to the left, right at the great maw, where another explosion bursts out! Hiryuumon then says,"Man how long was I out? What is going on?"

James starts to put things together and his face becomes frozen with terror and Doug sees this and says,"

What is it, James? You figure out just what is going on? Something really stinks around here."

James then says,"You have no idea just how much. Just think about it. If Hiryuumon does not remember what he has been, even while he was fighting as Helldramon, then it's quite simple.

I think we know where Darth Idious came from."

Lacus then thinks, and as it slowly horrifies her, she says,"Wait, you don't mean? Oh no, it can't be! Ben, what happened to you? We have to get over there right now!"

Everyone nods at once and they all run to the other battlefield blowing away any Necrocalcous that tries to interfere!

Meanwhile, at said battle, Darth Idious is proving his power is not to be taken lightly, because no matter who joins the fight, they are easily beaten back by the masked warrior's power!

* * *

At the moment, Squall, Chloe Valens, Ezan, and Cloud are all slashing at Idious only for their foe to seem to be toying with them, as he dodges every attack !

He then sees Squall and Chloe go to attack and says,"Heh, are you idiots going to at least make me take you seriously, or do I have to slather the whole lot of you first?"

The female Enji Knight is insulted by this and Chloe says,"You truly are a despicable man, and for that you shall be taken care of like one! Shining Storm Rising!"

Squall then uses his magic energy to empower his Lion heart Gun-blade and he adds a stern, "I think you had enough fun, so now it's over! Blasting Zone!"

The two then try to strike the swordsmen with their attacks, but the villain just blocks them both with his blade and says,"Enough already! Your pitiful attacks are useless! Huh?"

He then sees Ezan charging at him from behind and the silver haired swordsmen then says,"Let's see if you think this is useless! Chidori XIII Blitz!"

The masked man's demonic eyes narrow as he sees Ezan's attack is too fast to dodge now, and he is attacked with a powerful electrical slash to the back! Ezan does not let up and Ezan moves at extreme speed to land blow after blow as the ground is lit in purple flames in a pentagon formation!

Ezan then jumps into the air, before readying to unleash a final slash! However, Idious manages to block with his blade and the force creates a powerful shockwave! Ezan struggles to overpower Idious, but his opponent just presses down and says,"Hahah, not bad, that felt painful! However, that is nothing! Let me show you real pain, Enji! Let's see how you like being, huh?"

All of a sudden, Cloud charges at him from his side and says, "No, let's see how you like being on the verge of death, freak! Meteor Rain!"

Ezan then back steps just as the spiky harried warrior unleashes a barrage of energy meteors! Idious is consumed by the blast and the warriors stand back. Ezan then says,"

That arrogant madman got what he deserved. Did he really think he alone could defeat the entire Enji order? What the, NO!"

Out of the smoke they hear a deranged laugh and a large vibration, as they all hear Idious say,"Why yes! Here is why!"

Only a second later, a giant red energy ball blasts out of the smoke to hit all the off guard Enji! They are all hit hard and blasted to the other side of the Great Maw as Idious floats into the air! He then laughs madly and says,"You weaklings don't get it, you can't defeat me! You don't have enough hatred! You fight for such idiotic things like peace and justice. But all you're fighting for is lies! Such things are meaningless; in the end only power is the true tangible thing in this cosmos that matters!"

Cloud struggles to get up and responds with a solem,"Darth Idious, I pity you, for you understand nothing. You have nothing to cherish and that is why you are empty. No matter how strong your fury is, you will never be able to win."

He then charges at Cloud, but the masked warrior uses his power to get Cloud in a magic grip and just slam him to the ground! Idious seems to get mad from that and charges up a large amount of power in his right hand. He then says,"Then how come you're the who is totally outmatched? Let's see if you are so passionate about your little worthless code of honor that you will die for them! Adios Cloud Strife! Final Impact!"

Idious then extends his palm and fires a powerful red energy blast with murderous intent! However, out of nowhere, a holy magic spell blasts it to the side and blasts it into the air! As it explodes, Idious is annoyed and says,"Oh, come on! Stop being morons and messing things up or you won't save anyone. Which moron is it this time? Oh, the pretty one!"

Idious turns to the right and sees that it is Aeris who intercepted his blast! She then looks at Idious and says,"Darth Idious, I will not forgive you for your actions. If you will not come to reason, then I have no choice but to use all my power to stop you! I will ask you one last time. Will you come to reason and stop your mass rampage?"

Idious mockingly bows to Aeris and wryly says,"Sorry madam, but I will not stop my justice for anyone!"

Aeris then looks down before she glows with magic energy and says,"I see, in that case, I will do what is necessary to protect those important to me, Celestial Prism Power!"

Aeris then shines with light and gives off a light large enough to radiate the whole area! It's bright enough to force Idious to look away, and when he is able to look back at the last Cetra, she is once more transformed and is now powered up and covered in her celestial armor given to her by goddess Minerva!

Idious feels the holy power coming from the one time flower girl and says,"Oh my, we have someone looking quite powerful looking here! But your fancy outfit won't be enough to match the darkness I possess!"

Aeris just raises her shield and staff and says,"It's time for you, puppet of the dark side, to be put down. Photon Feather!"

Aeris then fires a barrage of holy blasts fire out of her shield and all eyes lock on to Idious. The madman jumps into the air and easily bats them all away with his large sword while saying, "Is that all the power you have? How boring, it seems in the end no one can satisfy me! Huh, what the?"

He is shocked to find that after defecting the light magic attacks back. that Aeris is gone, only to see her warp to his side and try to slash at him with her staff as she unleashes her attack! He dodges as she smashes the ground and darts backwards while saying,"Hahah, you're not that bad. Who knows, with that sacred power of yours, this game might be getting fun after all! Huh, no way!"

Aeris is all of a sudden behind him and slams him into the ground with her shield! Before he even hits the ground, she has her armor transform into a giant crossbow that gathers holy power while saying,"The fact that you consider such chaos fun proves how you are a threat to this and all other worlds, Idious. I will lay you to rest here, Judgment Arrow!"

She then fires off a very powerful holy blast, just as Idious was about to charge again! He is consumed by the blast and the largest explosion today emerges! Tifa, who was knocked far from a previous attack by Idious, is able to walk over to where Cloud is and says,"Aeris, she is able to match that psycho. At last, this insane attack can end."

Cloud looks at her briefly before looking at the explosion fade and he says,I hope so, and then we can focus again on finding Ben. Huh, did she do it?"

He and the others see the explosion fade and run over to Aeris to see if she was able to do it. As she lands, and her armor transforms back to its first form, they all see that Idious is nowhere to be seen. However, their hopes of his demise are quickly crushed when a large tremor emerges and a massive burst of energy blasts the rubble on the bottom away as they hear a large scream of fury!

Sure enough, Idious slowly floats out of the rubble, but at least he did not just shrug off that last attack. His armor is now dented all over and he is clutching his face with his left hand as he wields his weapon with the right one.

Even though he is bleeding and his eye looks rabid, he continues to laugh and says,"Hahahah, HAHAHAAH! Did you think you could kill me? I told you, none of you will destroy me. I WILL NEVER DIE! HAhahaha! Still that was quite a sting! I underestimated you; however you're still never going to beat me! Nothing will stop me, from giving all you Enji what you deserve!"

Cloud strongly states, "You must clearly be delusional to think you alone can defeat us. You are only fighting for your own selfish desires, while we are all not only fighting for the sake of the stability of this cosmos, but for each other! Whoa!"

Cloud is shocked to see Idious charging at him to try and impale him through the chest and just barely manages to block in time! Idious really seems angry now and he says,"

All of you Enji blabbing on about friendship makes me what to rip you apart!

Friendship, such a farce. In the end everyone is capable of betrayal, and wasting time on such pointless things will only make you weak!"

Idious then sees both Ezan and Aeris try to strike and he dashes backwards and he sees more Enji firing at him and creates a barrier around himself. However, Ezan charges at him and says,"I care little about your insane ideals, I just am tired of a masked idiot blowing up where I sleep. Delta Ray Edge!"

Ezan then slashes Idious three times in a triangle formation to hit him. Aeris then gets behind Idious while he is caught off guard and fires a powerful holy blast right at his face! He is blasted into the wall and lands off the wall with a thud. Aeris then points her spear at him and says,"I can sense a tremendous rage in you. I suppose that you will not come to reason, in that case I have no choice. I hope that this will at last let you have peace."

Aeris then prepares to fire off another Judgment Arrow and everyone sees Idious clutching his face and saying,"Peace? I will, never, have peace! Not until, I give you a taste of my sorrow, my anger and my hatred!"

Aeris gives a sigh of dismay before she sorrowfully responds with,"Sorry, but you can keep your darkness with you to the grave. Now it's, oh?"

Aeris then sees Doug, James, Hiryuumon, Lacus and the others run up to the others and Lacus desperately screams out,"No wait! Please stop miss Aeris! Don't fire just yet!"

Aeris charges up but does not fire and turns to say, "Lacus? But why?"

Cloud then sees Hiryuumon and gets alarmed before he says,"What the, Hiryuumon? Where did you come from? What is going on?"

Hiryuumon is nervous and says, "Err, I am not sure, but I have apparently been here for a while. But more importantly, you've got to hold up! The boss is in danger!"

Ezan then says, "So you guys found Ben at last, huh? Well, that can wait, first, let's finish off this lunatic."

Doug then says, "No, wait, you guys don't get it! You see, we just beat Helldramon, only to find out it was really Hiryuumon brainwashed the whole time!"

Hiryuumon looks embarrassed and says,"Sorry , I had no idea I was hurting you guys."

Cloud starts to get the picture and says,"Wait, if Hiryuumon was taken by the power of the darkness and transformed into Helldramon then, is Darth Idious really, no way! It can't be!"

James then fixes his glasses and says,"Correct, Darth Idious, why don't you tell us what you did to Ben?"

They all hear another round of mad laughing and Idious just has his head face down as it's revealed the mask he was wearing was damaged by Aeris' last attack and it crumbles to the ground.

He then says, "So, you're coming to conclusions eh? Well, you're half right, but mostly wrong!"

Doug then gets mad and says,"Enough! What did you do to Ben! I swear if you don't release him now ill turn you in to ,what the? Huh, no!"

Idious then lifts his head as the rest of his helmet crumbles and everyone at last sees his face! The man's skin is ghost white, and he has spiky golden colored hair in a more wild matter than Cloud. His eyes have the same demonic look with red irises and black pupils, but despite this everyone knows that face! It may be altered and have the seal of Necrocalcous glowing on his forehead, but it's clearly none other than Ben! Lacus is horrified at what she is seeing at as she says, "Ben!? No, it can't be! How could this have happened?"

Idious/ Ben's eyes go wild as he laughs madly into the air. He then shakes his head and responds with a unhinged,"You keep talking about that other guy, but you're wasting your breath!"

That spineless Ben Auro, no longer exists!

I, Darth Idious, am the true evolution of this body!

I was born from his sadness, from his rage, from his anger!

I have been around for sometime, however, now I have at last gotten enough darkness to take center stage!

Yes, he held me back for years, but at last he just could not take it anymore! At last Ben Auro's heat has been extinguished, smothered by the darkness that consumed him! And let me tell you guys this now, I am never getting off! HAHAAHAHA!"

Everyone is taken aback at this startling revelation!

James then says, "It's as I feared. Ben did not unseal Idious, but rather he got possessed by some dark spirit and those curse seal crystals on his armor have completely taken over his body and mind!"

Idious laughs and his face has that same odd stretching thing Yami Marik did in Yu gh oh, before he says,"Oh, please. These little dark gems did give me a boost, but I was around before that. It's all because of you all that I exist! Yes, since you all were so nice to throw Ben away it allowed me to grow.

And thanks to those lovely strings of betrayals I had a feast of despair until what you now see is the outcome! I must thank you all! It's because you all were so caring, so caring that you let Ben suffer that all of this is possible. Don't worry, I won't let your gifts be unrewarded!"

Lacus is the most shaken up by this and her eyes are all ready watery as she says,"Oh, Ben, I had no idea, that you were suffering this much. Please, please stop this before it's too late. Ben, are you still in there?"

Cloud then looks dismayed before he says, "Ben, I had no idea you were suffering this much. Kira, what did he do to him? I knew it was not good to let him keep training Ben so hard after all that had happened lately. Idious, no, Ben ,can you hear me? I know you are in there somewhere. We are still your friends, you don't have to go through with this!"

Idious just seems to freeze for a moment, before his magic energy explodes with such force that everyone is blown back!

Idious then holds up his sword straight up and it radiates red with energy before it shoots a beam in the sky! His power is so violent that the ground is breaking apart! Lightning then strikes his blade and as he looks at them all he shouts out," HAhahaha! You really think you can trick me!? Ben may have been a hopeless pathetic idiot, but I assure you I am not nearly as gullible! Just like you two. Doug and James, tried to betray us and take our power, and our life! However, we gave you justice, even if it seems you two used a trick."

Doug is not aware Ben fought what at least appeared to be him and James and says,"Snap out of it man! We would never betray you! Some posers must have dressed up as us and tried to mess with you! AH!"

Idious just snaps out a vicious,"Silence! You will never deceive us! Yes, you all used Ben and played him along like a sap. Then when you were through you tried to throw us away! However, we are not going to just roll along and die! We will never die, we will make you all suffer our pain!

For so long, we did everything as told. But no matter how we did, it was never good enough for anyone! No matter how long we suffer, we would never get what we desire! Yes, for so long we were nothing but everyone's pawn, but at last we have the power to have our justice!

Now, all of you hypocrite Enji Knights shall be destroyed as a testament to the supreme power of Darth Idious!"

He releases another massive shockwave that nearly blows the warriors of light off their feet!

Aeris then says,"Such power. And, I can sense a deep sadness from this power. It's like, this is really Ben's pain. It seems that the Star Sword was blocking the darkness in his heart, but even it was overwhelmed from all those curse seal crystals! And now, they are warping his mind."

Ezan looks at Ben and says," I knew he was soft, but I never figured he would get this bad. Still, I can't let this be the outcome. I won't be satisfied until we can have a true decisive battle, Ben Auro!"

Cloud then says,"Ben, I will free you form the dark side. I'll prove we are all really your friends."

Lacus then has resolve shape in her eyes and she says,"Oh, Ben. I am sorry that I let you suffer so much. I, know the true you is still in there!, I won't let it end like this! If we can just destroy those Curse Seal Crystals, then he should be free like Hiryuumon. Don't worry Ben, I won't let you down this time, no matter what it takes. "

Idious then fully charges his power and says,"Hehehe, let the final game of today begin, Enji! Now, the judgment of Darth Idious will be brought down with absolute fury! And no one can stop it! HAAHAHAAH!"

Well, talk about shocking delvopements! It seems that the darkness in Ben's heart was greater than anyone realized and it has taken the insane shape of Darth Idious. Now that his true identify is revealed, can Ben be saved? Or is this the tragic end of our hero?

Hopefully not, because if so, that would suck as an ending. In any case, to find out if Lacus and the others can bring back Ben from the brink of insanity, then don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, Idious grows even madder and attacks everything in sight!

Cloud, Doug, James, Lacus and the others all try to reach out to Ben, but he can't seem to hear them!

The more they attack, the more insane Idious grows, and from that the negative emotions fuel the Curse Seal Crystals fused into Ben's body, powering him up further!

At least the good guys get a break when Grand Master Myers arrives to try and turn the tide.

Ben's friends are determined to show to him that he truly does have friends.

Can they rescue Ben from himself? Sorry, but that's for next time in **_Chapter 85: The Heart That Is Torn Apart. Finding the Real Ben_**!

Now, for some Author's notes. Just to make it clear, Darth Idious is both a part of Ben and not. Like the relationship of Fei and Id in Xenogears, _Yami Marik_ from Yu Gi oh or **Shinobu Sensui **from The _YuYu Hakusho_ anime and manga Idious is a sadistic alter ego personality created out of Ben's hatred, sadness, and other negative emotions as a way to deal with all the things he experienced after so much disappointment and other events.

For a long time, Ben suppressed his dark side and was for the most part successful. However the recent events led to him having an emotional breakdown. And when he absorbed the massive amount of darkness he was consumed by the curse seal crystals power and Idious at last took control. In addition, when that happened the dark emotions also transfers to Hiryuumon.

And it caused him to uncontrollably dark digivole all the way to his dark Mega level Helldramon just like how Agumon changed to Skull Greymon in Digimon season one, Guilmon evolved to Megidramon in Digimon Tamers and Shine Gerymon turned into Ruin mode in season five. Alright, I think that's everything. How it makes sense, until next time! And of course thanks for all the reviews!


	25. C 80: The One Who is torn apart

**_Chapter 85: The One who is Torn Apart. The Search for the True Ben! _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the Enji Knights were finding themselves with a calamity exploding right in front of them! It was bad enough that Captain Kota lost his life in vain to try and stop Darth Idious, and even more so when the crazed warrior destroyed the entire planet of Taris with his Final Flash attack! However little did the ones that got away, Basch, Beatrix and Eugene realize that Idious would not let anyone get away from him and followed their trail like it was bread crumbs!

Deciding to forgo blowing up the capital planet to make his games more fun, the madman stealthily made his way to the entrance of the Enji Castle and was more than glad to give everyone in his sight a taste of his fury, especially when he ran into Brad! The "Unstoppable Juggernaught" was as sure of himself as ever, but even his extreme power was nothing but an annoyance to Idious, and the foe quickly put Brad in his place when he unleashed a move most Street Fighter fans know well. His version of the dark fighter Akuma's Shungokusatsu!

This attack at once brought Brad to near death and he was only thrown aside when Idious found the rest of the Enji alarmed to find the mad man knocking at their doorstep!

Despite being severely outnumbered, Idious was glad to show he had the power to fight off them all! And if that was not enough, he then summoned both a legion of Necrocalcous and his ally, the demonic Mega level Digimon Helldramon! With that, the battle to defend the Radiant Garden began!

Cloud, Ezan, Tifa and many others all tried to contain Idious, while Doug, James and the others fought Helldramon with everyone else dealing with the grunts. While Helldramon was an extreme threat in his own right, when Lacus and her squad arrived, they were able to turn the tide. James was able to prove his theory was right and with a well coordinated attack strategy they were able to shatter all of the dragon's Advanced Curse seal crystals and knock him out! However, it was then when everyone found out a startling discovery, Helldramon was really a dark form of Hiryuumon the whole time! It seems Ben's partner had no idea of the actions of his dark form as the last thing he remembered was a broken Ben trying to absorb what he thought was the last Crystal Shard! With one revelation revived, the true tragic identity of Idious quickly dawned on Lacus and the others and they at once dashed to the battle!

Right around then it seemed that Idious just might have got more than he bargained for when Aeris, with her celestial power, Ezan, Cloud and the others managed to land some injuries on Idious. However, he seemed to take a page from the Incredible Hulk when the more pain he felt, the madder and, in turn, more powerful he became!

Just when it seemed that he was cornered, Lacus and co made it to the Great Maw to give their theory. That the mad Darth Idious before them, was none other than Ben!

And, as the foe's damaged helmet got damaged, that theory was , it seems that Ben is not just brainwashed, his pain over the betrayals of Rick, Larxene and Max, Lacus's rejection of him for Brad and Kira 's brutal training was so great on him that he snapped! What the Enji see before them is the manifestation into a violent alternate personality given control from the advanced curse seal crystals fused with his body! Now Ben's friends are in quite the dilemma. Can they prove to the Ben locked within the dark side that he has not been abandoned and that they are his real friends? Or is this the tragic end of the one chosen by the Star Sword? It's time to find out!

Our newest chapter begins with someone looking at the battle between Idious/Ben and the Enji, and that person is none other than Kira, on board the command deck of his flagship, the Eternal Justice. This outbreak has just gotten his attention and with him are Mara Hill,Tosen, Revolver Ocelot, Bask, and Master Chief. Kira sees his apprentice fire a barrage of energy blasts at everyone in his sight and says,"Well, it seems that we have tracked down the disturbance at last. Looks like he is causing more chaos than even I thought possible."

Tosen then says, "It would seem Ben Auro was not able to contain his darkness. And now he is a major threat to peace."

Bask then checks a monitor on the ship and says,"Commandant, our scanners are detecting a major power level approaching the battle. Its power is even greater than any of the others. It's your father, Grand Master Myers."

Kira just calmly sits down on his chair and responds with a casual,"Ah, so he is once more trying to assert control. Ah father, you always had noble intentions. However, you simply can't phantom that your methods are obsolete and naïve. That is why I must clean up for your mistakes."

Master Chief then says, "Sir, what are your orders?"

Kira just chuckles and answers with a flat, "Is it not obvious? Order the fleet to make the fastest course for Corneria at once. It's time to bring justice to another fool who cannot let go of his selfish desires."

The Spartan solder salutes and issues orders. As Kira sees the ship begin to enter hyper space, he says,"Well, Ben Auro, it would seem that the hour of reckoning for you is at hand. Now we will see, just what your true heart is made of. And as for you,father, I suppose it cannot be avoided any longer. As tragic as it may be, it is time for you to realize what is truly needed to bring peace!"

The ship and all the other Titan's ships all enter hyper space to return to the capital planet, and they are not the only one racing to the Enji castle!

* * *

At the same time, Grand Master Myers is also flying at top speed to his home! When the battle between Idious and the Enji broke out he was at the White Castle with King Atem, about the recent disasters on Mitcham and Taris, when all of a sudden he senses the massive dark power of Idious!

At once he returned to defend his order and at the present time he is almost there! He sees the field of mountains where the Enji Castle is hidden and sees many explosions break out of the area. And as he sees some of the mountains look a lot shorter he says,"I must be getting sloppy. How could I allow such a dangerous fiend launch an attack right under my nose? And what disturbs me the most is this energy. It feels familiar, but it can't be. I feel I have let things get out of hand lately, but now it's time I make up for my carelessness. Everyone hang on just a little while more!"

The Grand Master's magic aura flares up and he bursts at an even faster rate to his destination! And at the moment it seems his help would be most appreciated!

* * *

We now return to Cloud, Doug, James, Lacus and everyone else seeing Idious/Ben fully charging up his magic energy and releasing it as a massive shockwave. Idious then looks psychotically at the warriors of light in front of him and gives a devious smirk before he says,"Alright boys and girls, this game has just entered the lightning round. And when I mean lightning, I am not exaggerating! Well, maybe a little, I think I'll throw in some other obstacles as well! Ready? DIE!"

Idious then waves his sword and a barrage of lightning bolts strike down around the area! It's thanks to a quickly created energy shield from both Lacus and Aeris that the group is able to escape electrocution! Idious sees this and then jumps into the air and fires a barrage of energy blasts from his hands! Everyone dashes out of the way, as Idious' onslaught blasts apart the Great Maw! As he fires more and more energy blasts, he says,"Whether you run or defend, it's not going to do any of you vermin any good! Nothing you do can delay the coming slaughter! I'll smash through your powers and kill you all before the sun sets!"

Hiryuumon tries to run up behind him and yells out a panicked ,"Snap out of it, boss! You really want to blow up your friends? I know this is not what you want! Don't let whatever dark bozo is controlling you win!"

Idious at once turns around and his right eye twitches before he seethes out a icy,"Ah, I see they managed to convert you with their tricks. It's a shame, as Helldramon you gave such a fine image as the bringer of death and destruction. But alas, all infected ones, must be wiped out!"

He then has his large sword glow and jumps up high to try and smash his partner! However, James then grabs the Digimon and flash steps out of the way just as Idious smashes the ground with his blade, and shatters the entire area around him! Now a further distance away, Hiryuumon then says,"Ben, what happened to you? I can't believe this is you. I should never have let him get this depressed."

James pats him on the head and says, "Don't put all the blame on yourself. We all failed Ben as friends if we did not see he had this much anger and sadness in his heart."

Doug then gets into a fighting stance in front of them and adds, "Don't worry about are buddy, Hiryuumon. We may not have seen the depth of Ben's depression, but I swear I'll make up for it by dragging him back from the dark side, no matter what!"

Idious then descends into the air again and laughs, before saying,"How insulting! You think you can fool me? Fool me once, shame on you. Shame me twice, and you will pay! Seriously, it's pointless to bother and reach out to that worthless loser, there is barely anything left of him and there is no way that the likes of traitors will ever reach out his mind from the darkness!"

Doug then charges at Idious and his fury aura shines again as he snaps back with a annoyed,"Shut up, you freak! You're nothing more than some punk created out of a bunch of curse seal crystals feeding off of Ben's anger! Sorry Ben, but I might have to rough you up a little to save you! Shitenshuu!"

Doug then charges up a massive amount of magic energy and charges at Idious in a flash! However, he is shocked to find his fist caught in the hands of the warrior! Doug is shocked his ultimate attack was negated and says,"No way!"

Idious just laughs madly and says,"Oh, it's quite yes way! Fool, have you forgotten I have all the memories of that worthless coward? He remembers you talking about that Shitenshuu ever since you thought of it! And there is also the fact that I am much faster and stronger than you!

Face it, nothing you do will catch me off guard, I know everything you clowns can do! Huh? Oh please!"

He then sees James at his side and still in his Gineri Kojkyaku state. He then sees a moment later the Enji firing what seems like a endless barrage of energy arrows at him!

However, he just casually kicks Doug into the air and charges at James as the arrows bounce right of him! He then punches James right in the chest and the force launches him to the nearest wall! As the rocks fall on the Quincy, Idious just says,"Enough! You're not worthy enough to challenge me! Now it's time to die! Huh?"

He is surprised to see the rocks get blown away by James' power as he says,"We will never give up. It is our sworn duty as Enji to both protect the innocent and destroy evil. And now it's time to kill two birds with one stone! Steele Schider!"

James then fires off his most powerful type of energy arrow at Idious, only for the madman to casually slice it in half with his Akuma blade! He then says,"Have you not forgotten you're dealing with the chosen one? Yes, I was chosen after all. However, my interpretation is a little different than what you Enji Knights and that loser thought.

The way I see it this cosmos is fill of filthy ungrateful vermin! That is why I will use this power of mine to wipe out all those hypocrites! Even if it condemns me to hell, we will live till the end of this cosmos. And if this rotten universe will not come to an end,,,

I will just destroy it with my own hands! HAHahaha! It's so nauseating!

Everyone always preaches about how they are creating a better society for the good of all. But that is nothing more than more lies. Their real side, their ugly side is nothing more than slimy filth! It's been too long for anything to amount from humans. That is why the jury is out, and I am the one who has been chosen to be both judge and executor! You're all crazier than me if you think you can steer me of this path when you're all nothing more than a bunch of slicking posers! Oh?"

He senses someone charging and turns to the right to see Cloud charging again. The spiky haired warrior then has his sword split into two separate swords as he says,"

Then it's a good thing we are not reaching out to you, Idious!"

He then tries to slash his opponent with both swords, but Idious is ready and swings his own. As the force of impact creates another shockwave, Idious smirks and says,"My, aren't we being stubborn? Give up and face the facts, you failed, Enji!"

Cloud unleashes more of his power to press harder against Idious as he says,"No! I will not let it end like this! Ben, I know you can hear us! You have to fight against the darkness! I remember when Sephiroth tormented me about the truth of my past, and how he then used me as his puppet to summon the meteor to try and destroy our world. He left me for dead and I was in a state of total despair.

However, it was thanks to Tifa and all my other friends that I was able to break free through the darkness. Ben, I know that you have been through a lot lately with your former best friend Rick betraying you, Lisa being Larxene and playing you along, and your mentor and cousin Max really being the one behind the mask of the dangerous bounty hunter Janus.

All of those betrayals would be hard on nearly anyone. And with all the constant battles and tough training Kira has put you through, the stress you have been feeling must have been unbearable. I am sorry we did not stand up to Kira; clearly he no longer understands what it means to be human.

Still, I am ashamed as your squad leader to have neglected seeing your signs for so long.

However, you have to see that you're not alone! We are all your friends here and are all here for you!"

Idious just laughs and responds with a cynical,"Blah blah, I keep telling you it's useless! He is already far too gone, I am now the dominant side for now and forever!"

Doug quickly lashes back with, "No way we are buying that! It's like Cloud said Ben; we all have your back! We all know the pain you are feeling, you have to fight it"

Idious seems to have had enough because now he is getting mad. His magic energy flares up and he shouts out a venomous,"You tools think you can feel our pain, our suffering? HOW DARE YOU!"

His energy then explodes and blasts Cloud, James, Doug, and Hiryuumon back and pins them all to the wall!

He then clutches his hand and says, "You understand nothing; none of you understand our pain!"

Our entire childhood, we saw how people so undeserving got away with things we could only dream of just because they were lucky or had a privileged position. Time after time, I saw Ben face betrayal and abandonment from his so called friends.

And all those other scum were just eyesores, however since our father and mother were such pathetic losers that were the entire town's stepping stones, I knew we would never be able to rise to power through our family name.

Bah, our mother was kind, but weak and had no sense of ambition. And our father, is the very definition of incompetent.

Yes, the only ways our lives would have meaning, would be through raw power and skill! That is why we trained under Max, to gain the power to crush those that so wrongly treated us! And soon we gained that power and the likes of that worm Nelson and others were nothing. However, even if we had the power the pain, did not go away.

Yes, even when Ben became the most powerful guy in his high school there was still that pain of longing. However, that's when we joined the Enji, to at last become a being worthy of respect and admiration! However, no matter whom we saved or who we crushed, nothing changed.

Everyone still treated us like their little pawn to be used however they liked! And the more it happened, the more Ben's resentment grew, which in made me stronger and stronger!

Yes, and as his metal energy, his spirit grew weak, my control grew until what you see before you is the outcome! And now by the end of the day I will have the power to erase that weak fool totally from his mind, and my presence will be permanent!

Ah, oh my. Looks like you caused me to go off on a rant. For that it will cost you extra!"

Cloud then gets back up and says,"Ben, don't give into him! You don't have to be alone in the darkness!"

Idious then begins spinning his blade quickly around using the chain attached to the sword and he says,"Oh really, that is rich, since the darkness is all I have! Now, time to shatter the tides of the past!"

He then prepares to fire another energy blast from his hand. However, as he fires it, another figure emerges in front of Cloud to deflect it, and it is none other than Ezan!

He gets into his fighting stance and as Idious sees the rival of Ben activate his Sharingan eyes he laughs and says," Ah, yes, we remember how you like to act so smugly, Ezan Kaiba! However, today we will break the smugness of yours along with the rest of your very being!"

Ezan's Soul Eater sword then glows with magic energy as he says,"I've had enough of this farce, you're nothing but an imposter, Idious. And I detest annoying fools from the dark side trying to case a commotion. For that, I'll end this quickly!"

He then flash steps in front of Idious and they both clash their blades.

Idious is able to dodge every attack Ezan sends his way and he then says,"You're almost acting like you care about the fate of my weak side, Ezan! I thought you always thought of Ben as nothing more than an annoyance? However, all of a sudden only now you act like you want to save him? Oh please, you think you can fool us, but we see you're just trying to lower our guard so you can destroy us! Tsc, everyone keeps thinking that they can play poor Ben along, but they will pay dearly for it!"

He then swings his blade down hard, but Ezan dodges it, as the sword shatters the ground where he stood! He then fires more energy blasts at Ezan, but the super elite Enji dodges it with ease and says, "Ben Auro and I may have our differences. But I will give him credit for being so persistent. He forced me to recognize his will, and I see none of that will in you, Idious. Answer me Idious, no Ben. What happened to your resolve to become the greatest hero? What happened to your dream of becoming the greatest Enji Knight in history?

Are you telling me now that those dreams you never stopped chattering about were all lies? Answer me, Chidori Nagashi!"

Ezan then fires off an electrical field around Idious and traps him within it! Idious is trapped in it and he is shocked hard. However, after a while he just laughs and says,"

Yes, that was our dream, for a very long time. However, that clown and I had different motives for that dream. I just want to have the power to crush anything in my way. But he, he just wanted the power to get people's respect and attention.

That fool was always a wuss. The one time he used the skills he had to give that unworthy scum who attacked us the beat down he deserved he was so ashamed when his parents yelled at him that he strives to only fight when needed. From then on he would do whatever he was told to do, and any anger or sadness he felt over bad situations would primarily be bottled up.

And while he stored it all up, it eventually took form into me! Yes, for far too long we played by the rules only to be unrewarded. And now, everyone will have no choice to play by the rules of Idious or be destroyed!"

He unleashes another shockwave from his magic energy to shatter the electric field! As Ezan is blown back, his opponent warps in front of him and launches a hard kick in the stomach, so hard he coughs up blood as he is hit back!

Idious shows no mercy and warps above the still hit Ezan and appears above him to land a diving kick that blasts Ezan through the ground! He then states,"I exists because Ben could no longer bare the pain, the sadness and hatred that drove him into insanity! There is no point for words any longer, all there is left is the true nature of life, death and despair!"

Cloud then charges at him again and says,"Is that all that is inside you, Ben? The will of total destruction? No, you're just the form of his rage grown out of control thanks to the curse seal crystals! And we will break him out of your grip! Finishing Touch!"

Cloud then performs his level three limit break and fires off a powerful cyclone at Idious, only for him to charge right through it! Idious gathers an enormous amount of power in his free hand and says,"Give it a rest, there is nothing to break anyone out of! Like I said, Ben as you knew him is dead! I am now the true dominant personality that lies in this body. And soon all that is left of that eyesore will fade away into nothingness!

It's as it should be, for it is the natural law! The strong are the ones who survive, and the weak will perish! Those that resist the laws of this dimension will have nothing but a painful death to await them! Hellish Outburst!"

Idious then tries to smash Cloud with his fist only for Cloud to dodge. However, Idious still smashes the ground with such force that the power creates an explosion that blasts both Cloud and Ezan back!

The two quickly regain their composure and Ezan says to Cloud,"It's odd, I never felt a magic energy so consumed with sadness. As odd as it may sound, it's almost like every attack of his is like him crying, or something."

Cloud nods and retorts with a solemn,"I know what you mean, Ezan. It's like Ben's trying to communicate his darkest feelings through his fists. I guess it's true what they say, that true warriors can communicate through their fists or there swords. Right now Ben is overwhelmed by the dark side and it's our duty both as Enji, and as his friends, to save him."

Idious just laughs madly again and has his fists gather more power before he ascends to the air and viciously grinds out,"You Enji are hypocrites to the end! Such a broken order is unfit to exist! And, that is why today, the Enji Knights shall be brought to the brink of extinction! Now, Final, GUH!"

Idious was about to unleash a massive energy blast, when, out of nowhere a sudden force blasts him from behind with a powerful light blast! As Idious is sent flying, he uses all of his power to break free of the attack!

He then sees the man who blasted him land near the others, and it's Grand Master Myers! Myers at once powers up and says,"

The Enji Knights will not fall, not as long as I have anything to say about it!"

Some of the group then runs up to him and Terra says, "Master Myers! You have returned!"

Myers gives off a solemn smile and says,"Sorry for not being here for the attack. I left as soon as I sensed a disturbance in the force from talking with King Atem. I am sorry for not getting here sooner. So, this is Darth Idious, what the, what is this? Ben?"

Idious laughs at Myers and responds with a sarcastic, "Ah, at last, the big cheese has arrived! Good, good! At last someone who can truly give me a worthy fight, and when I defeat you I will prove that my power is supreme!"

Myers has his primus blade glow and says,"Now I understand, this explains why you appeared right after Kira lost contact with Ben. So, you've taken control of Ben's mind for your own dark rampage? I will not allow it! Return Ben to us this instant or face oblivion!"

Idious gets into his own fighting stance and says,"Heh, the only way to get rid of me is to destroy this body! However, that will also mean the death of Ben! But then again you were all planning on making us a grand sacrifice anyway, so it's not like a major change in plans, huh?"

Myers just gives his enemy a deadly serious look as his responds is,"Foul demon, you will not win. "

Lacus then runs up to Myers and emits a pleading,"Please Grand Master, we have to be careful. It's not just the curse seal crystals on Ben that make up Idious, but his own dark emotions."

Myers then says, "Are you serious, Darth Idious is really a destroyer personality within Ben? I knew Ben was going through a stressful time, but I never imagined it would be strong enough to create another violent personality within him!"

Idious just says,"Are you really that surprised? After all, you're the guy who calls the shots. You knew handing over Ben to Kira would drive up the stress factor a LOT!

Did you really think it would go all peachy? Admit it, you knew Ben would end up broken, but you did not care! You just sent him off to be shaped into the ultimate tool of light to end the war!"

Myers looks ashamed and says, "I did agree to let Kira train Ben. But I only did it because I thought Kira could bring out Ben's, your true potential.

I knew Kira had a brutal training method; however he swore to me that he would not go too far. Perhaps I was foolish to believe he and I still had the same idea of what too far is.

But I assure you, I never attended for you to die, Ben. I value the life of all the Enji and I plan to have as many people as I can survive this war!"

Idious just says,"Shut up! You can talk all smooth, but we know how types like you work! We will never be tricked again! Now then, just why is another statement supposed to mean the truth from you?"

Myers then has his blade shine, as he says,"Because, it's my word of honor. The term honor may just be nothing but words to some, but I take it very seriously! That is why I will now stake my honor on the line, and will rescue Ben from within your grasp!"

Idious then uses his magic energy to break apart large rocks into boulders and have them fly around them. The ghostly skinned man gets even more angry as he shouts out a vicious,"I think it's time to shut you up!"

He then throws all the boulders at Myers, however he charges at them and says,"Don't toy with me, I am in no mood for games! Grand Divide!"

Myers then unleashes his own powerful sword combo to shatter the rocks in an instant and the attack even extends to Idious! The dark warrior manages to block, but the impact of the strike nearly blows him off his feet! He laughs from this and says,"Oh, you are strong, alright. Yes, destroying you will actually make me feel good! Now, be gone! Darkness Flare Slash!"

Idious surrounds his sword with power and lunges at the Grand Master.

He then parries Myers' sword and kicks him in the chin, before stabbing him in the chest! However, while it seems he hit Myers at first, all of a sudden his form turns into particles of light! Idious looks around and says,"A light energy substitution clone, huh? Pretty smart, but if you are already on the defense, then it looks like it won't be long before this battle ends. Now, were, huh? Gah! This light!"

All of a sudden, a large light shines from the left and it manages to blind Idious! Myers then appears and he says,"You're right, this battle will end soon. Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

Myers then charges at Idious so fast, he is a blur, and before the dark man can regain his sight, Myers hits him with a nine hit thrust/lunge attack with his sword and hits all nine vital points of Idious at the same time! While it seems to have no effect for a few seconds, just as Idious turns around, he screams out in pain as blood breaks out of his arms and legs and the force of the Enji leaders attack slams him into the wall!

Idious did not seem to feel amused about that one as he says,"Errgaah! Damn you, I won't, forgive you!"

Myers just looks saddened that he hurt Ben's body and says, "I am sorry to have used a move like that on you, Ben. I will make sure the next blow shatters those wretched curse seal crystals. Don't worry, you will be safe soon. What the, Whoa!"

All of a sudden, a massive shock wave blasts out of Idious and nearly presses down Myers, as its power shatters the rocks around him! He then has a look of pure insanity and he cries out,"ENOUGH! All of you are the same! You liars can't deceive us any longer! I'll rip you apart till there is nothing left!"

Myers tries to move through the energy Idious is releasing and as he struggles to push through he shouts out," Ben! You have to hear me! You have to trust me; you have to believe in all of us! While you have been betrayed in the past, you have to trust that we are all true friends of yours. Err, except, maybe Brad. Anyway, I know you don't want to be consumed by your despair, Ben. You have to fight it! Huh, what is this?"

He is shocked when he sees Idious' head glare at him, only while the left eye still looks inhuman and demon like, the right eye looks like Ben's normal eye! Myers then sees that the left side of Ben is looking furious while the right side looks sad, and Idious then says,"Trust you? You expect us to trust you? RAHHH!"

Idious then holds his head in pain and even more power blasts out of him! We then turn into Ben's own mind, where at the moment we have a glimpse of the real Ben trapped in darkness.

* * *

The area around him is the soul like chamber form before when he had the dream of all the villains attacking him. The only difference is that now vines of dark energy are wrapped around the images of his friends and the symbol of the Zannacross Empire is blazing above. Ben is crouching in the center and is entangled with chains of dark energy, while Idious is standing in front of his face. A sort of screen is showing what the body's eyes are seeing and both Ben and Idious hear the words of the leader of the Enji Knights.

Ben raises his head and slowly says,"Trust, can I really trust him? Are they really my friends after all? If they wanted to kill me already they could have done it in a combined attack. However, what if they are just trying to make me think they want to save me? And then they will kill me."

His pale alter ego laughs again as he controls the giant sword in the back that symbolizes the controls of the body.

He then turns to Ben and sharply says,"What do you think, loser? Let's go over when someone said to trust them in the past. Rick tried to turn your body into Swiss cheese for the sake of his lame Toxic Vultures. Lisa was ready to rip your heart out after playing you like the desperately lonely fool you are. And then our big mentor, Max, do I have to bother to explain? And don't forget all our childhood chums that so willingly threw us away for all those rich snobs!"

Ben then lowers his head and stares at the ground while saying,"That is right, they all betrayed me. They all want to hurt me; they all want to kill me. Even after I did what everyone wanted, it still was never enough. No matter what, it's never good enough for them."

Idious then glows, as the dark vines on the imaginary surface feed him more darkness, and he says, "So, are we going to let them trick us again!"

Ben then looks even more upset as he responds with a pained," No, never again. I will never forgive any of you!"

The place then glows and we go back outside as his body does the same!

* * *

Myers then sees that all the curse seal crystals around him glow as well, as Idious shouts,"We will never, ever forgive any of you! Suffocate from our despair, die by the true power of darkness!"

Cloud then reacts with a horrified, "This can't be, the curse seal crystals, are growing?"

Everyone is horrified as they see that the various crimson crystals are indeed growing around Idious/Ben's body and it's even branching out all over his body! Soon a pair of demonic crystalline wings form on the back of Idious and Ezan says," Could it be that, Ben's negative emotions are making the darkness in him even stronger? It's like its causing the curse seal crystals to gain power from his darkness, and in turn give him even more power! If this keeps up, the situation has the possibility of getting way out of hand."

Doug sees the right of eye of Idious return to match the left one and says,"No, Grand Master Myers will find a way to get those things off Ben! He has to! There is no way our buddy is going to become a slave to those freaks!"

Idious then summons his sword back into his hand and forms a spiked gauntlet of curse crystals form on his left and he gets into fighting stance and wryly says, "Now then, Grand Master, the intermission is over. Now let the second and FINAL round of today's challenge begin!"

Myers just closes his eyes before he responds with a calm, "As you wish, Idious."

The two then charge at each other and then move so fast they are like blurs of light and darkness, as they clash all over the area! Everyone can barely follow their movements and this exchange of rapid blades is broken when Idious dashes back and gathers a large amount of power before firing a massive blast in an instant at the Grand Master. However, the blast is deflected and is launched into the sky before it gives off a massive explosion!

Terra then says, "That blast could have blown away this whole area! Did Ben really have this power all along? It's shaking the entire planet!"

Lacus then looks at Idious laughing as he fires off blast after blast at the Grand Master, and she somberly says,"Ben, have you always had this anger inside you? I knew you had a lot of anger at those bullies when we were kids. But I never thought it was that big. I wonder, did me leaving you cause the inception of Idious? Did seeing me with Brad really drive you to insanity?

Is this your true side? No, out of everyone here, I know you the most. You never really wanted to hurt anyone.

Even those bullies you just wanted to make them stop picking on you. I still remember, how you once told me that you did not really like fighting. But, you wanted to become the best Enji anyway because you thought it was the only way to get people to notice you. Oh Ben, you always felt like you were not good enough. I bet you blamed yourself that I got hurt, and thought it was my fault that I left. I even wonder, if you think it's your fault that everyone betrayed you.

But, it's not your fault, none of it was. You did nothing wrong, they were all just cruel to you. And, I too, was cruel to you.

Even if I have to respect the wishes of my boyfriend, I see now that I should not have been so harsh like that. I did not mean for you to think I also betrayed you, even if that is how it appeared. Because Ben, even now, you're still someone who is close to me."

Yuna then turns to Lacus and looks exasperated before she responds with "You know, Lacus, maybe we would not be in this mess if you just told Ben that before he went crazy! Ah!"

They then see a large red blast head towards them, but Lacus at once summons a barrier to neglect it. She then sees that Idious is now firing blasts everywhere, and she says, "You're right, Yuna. I must apologize to Ben, for both being so cruel to him when all he wanted was someone to reach out to him, and for not being there when he needed me most. I have to show him, that he is not alone."

She then walks slowly forward and Collette then says,"She did not mean you have to tell him now! Come back, Ben can't even hear you now; he is totally being controlled by Idious! With his power level this high, he could kill you in one hit!"

Terra then adds, "She is right, Lacus, at this rate, only the Grand Master can safely handle him! There is nothing you can do now."

Lacus just turns and smiles warmly before she reacts with a resolute ,"Maybe, but I have to try and save him. It's partly my fault for all of this and I could never forgive myself if Ben died thinking he was all alone."

She then runs to where Master Myers is trying to lure Idious. At the moment, Idious has stopped blasting Myers and stands still for a second. He then hunches over and says,"Bah, this grows boring. You really are stubborn."

Myers then says, "Have you now seen that you cannot win, Idious?"

Idious just laughs madly and responds with a determined, "Oh, please, I am going to win for sure. However, I will give you credit for proving you're not the Grand Master for nothing. Your era is over, and mine begins now! You may be hard to kill, but I wonder how long you can last without air! "

He then begins to power up massively and gathers a large amount of energy in both hands! Cloud then remembers what he saw Idious do to Trais and he grows alarmed and says," No! He wouldn't, he is going to use that final flash attack to destroy the world?"

Myers then says, "No stop this! Ben! Do you really want to kill us all? You will have destroyed everyone you have fought to protect! If you don't stop this, I..."

Idious then puts his hands together and aims them on the ground as his eyes widen with a look of pure hate and insanity as he lashes back with," Or you will what? Hate me! Hehehe,hahahah! It's far too late for that to matter! There is nothing to lose, everyone already hates me, hates us! No matter what we do, it will never be good enough, no matter what we do everyone will always despise us!

All there is left for us is to destroy, and so we shall do what we were fated to do. FINAL, huh? So, it's you."

Idious is about to unleash his Final Flash attack on the planet when all of a sudden something grabs his arm! He sees that his arms are being held by a certain energy ribbon and turns to the left to see it's Lacus! He then narrows his eyes in to lethal slits as he hisses out,"What is the meaning of this? You think you can challenge me, or did you just come here to die?"

Lacus just slowly walks forward and Ezan is baffled at this display as he reacts with a annoyed ,"What does she think she is doing? "

Aeris then lands besides him and responds with,"What she can do better than any of us, reach out to Ben, to the real Ben."

Lacus then suddenly reacts to her enemies question with a calm, "Will that satisfy you, Idious?"

Idious just laughs and quips out a crazed, "Good girl, at least someone has come to their senses! A little too late, though, to play the game just as it's ending!"

Lacus then smiles and reacts with a kind,"Ben, you were wrong before. Everyone does not hate you, in fact many people like you. You're not alone in the darkness, you have many friends. And that is why; I want to save you from this. Please, please return to the real Ben."

Idious suddenly looks outraged,"

You, you're the worst of them all! Our entire life, everything we did was done so we could finally get you to look at us. But, you just treated us like a joke while you rewarded monkeys for doing tricks! And now, at the end you expect us to believe that you are really our, the loser's friend?"

Lacus just looks sad and reacts with,"Ben is not a loser, Idious, I never once thought of him like that. Ben, can you hear me? I have wanted to tell you something."

She keeps walking closer to Idious and Myers begins to realize what she is doing and says,"Lacus, be careful."

Lacus is nearly right up to Idious and he seems to hold his head in pain before breaking her ribbon and pointing his sword at him and says," You're just like all the others, thinking you can trick us, just like Larxene and."

Lacus suddenly cuts off the man in front of him with a determined"Before you do anything, please let me finish. Ben, I wanted, to apologize, about what I said the other day. Even though Brad is still my boy friend, I should not have hurt you like that. I did not mean to hurt you so badly. Ben, I know that this Idious is not the real you. I know that you're scared and in so much pain right now. But I want to tell you, that I will never let you suffer alone in the darkness. No matter what, you will always be someone who is dear to me. So please, let me help you free you from the darkness."

She is right up to Idious now and leans down, she then reaches out for him and she sees Idious dash back and as he clutches his head he says,"Enough! I have always been sick of letting that loser let you play us along! He may be willing to be your pawn forever, but I am not so idiotic! I'll kill you now!"

He then holds up his blade up in the air and prepares to bring it down on the head of Lacus! However, before he can bring it down, he freezes! All of a sudden he gasps in pain and holds his head! As his sword falls out of his hand, he says,"What are you doing? Don't be stupid, you can't defy us, I am the superior one! This should not be happening! Damn this girl, he is awakening! If I can just kill her then you will, RAH!"

Lacus is shocked as she sees Ben's normal eyes return and he then says,"No, never, I will not let you touch her, Idious!"

His right eye turns back to the inhuman eye of Idious and he says,"You're such a sap! Can't you see she is just using you, like Larxene did? It's not like she really cares about you! She just wants you to think she cares about your feelings.

She made it clear she will never love us; she just wants to destroy us! Now let me end our suffering! RAH!"

Ben's eyes turn to normal again and he says,"Never! I, would never harm, I will never hurt Lacus, no matter what! And I won't let you either! I won't break my promise to her!"

Lacus sees Ben's magic energy become unstable and she grabs his hands to help him and she says," That's it, Ben don't give up! I am right here, so please don't give up! I believe in you! "

* * *

The scene then goes back to inside Ben's mind, which at the moment is not a place anyone in their right mind would want to be in! Ben is grappling with Idious over control of his soul! Idious then says,"You worthless coward, can't you learn to just disappear! We are so close to having our vengeance! You dare stop us now! You have no hope of defeating me, Ben! I am your anger, hatred, and sorrow. Without me you're nothing at all! Huh?"

He then sees Ben begins to shine, as he says,"You're wrong, you're not the real me! I see it now. I thought I was alone, but I do have real friends! Doug, James, Hiryuumon, Master Myers, Cloud Sensei, even Ezan and all the others! And most of all, Lacus. I know that I can show her my true feelings someday. And to do that, I won't let you cause problems! Now, get out of my body! I will never be a slave to the dark side!"

He then punches Idious and sends him flying, causing his darkness to say," No way, this should not be possible. There is no way, that you can be more powerful than me because I am your power! Could, could your hopeless desire to protect her give you this much power!?

Huh, what is that? Ah, hehehe. Now you have done it failure. Now you woke him up!"The two then hear a large rumbling as the dark vines begin to shake violently! The symbol of the Necrocalcous above shines even brighter and Ben says,"What the, is this you Idious? No, this feels like, oh no! "

He then hears a large ominous laugh and the vines break away as the vines combined and form once more into the single giant red eye of Chaos Zannacross Necron! Necron glares right at Ben and says,"Hahahah, did you not forget when we last conversed, mortal? It is futile to resist the darkness; it is the true source of existence. At this very moment you are infused with my power, and that is why you are mine!"

Ben then says,"No, darkness is not the fate of everything! I was in despair before, but I know now that there are still things worth fighting for! You won't win, Chaos, you will never control me! AH!"

The giant eye fires a blast that consumes both Ben and Idious and he booms out a wrathful,"Insolent fool, you cannot defy me! If your own darkness is not enough to destroy the warriors of light, then pay the price for your defiance! If you will not be my knight, then you will be my pawn! I am many things, human, and now I shall act as the puppeteer! Watch helplessly in the corridors of your own mind as I use this body as a vassal to destroy your so called friends and use all of their magic energy to at last restore my body! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Back at the surface, Lacus sees the Curse seal crystals begin to react even more violently and begin to send electrical currents into Ben's body! Ben screams out in pain and Lacus says,"Hang on Ben, it's almost over! What is this?"

Ben looks at Lacus and she sees him smile as he says, "Lacus, thank you. Sorry for always causing you problems. Please, get away from me. I can't hold him back much longer!"

Lacus suddenly responds with a worried,"No, it's not Idious, it's Zannacross! He is, AH!"

All of a sudden, Ben begins to hover in the air and his body is covered in a bright red energy! He turns to face Lacus again and his eyes are bright red! He then speaks in a new inhuman voice and says,"Ah, enough games! The time is now for everything to be turned to nothingness!"

Lacus then says,"Ben?" Ben's body shakes and he clearly looks possessed as the crystals cover his body and he says,"You are a troublesome one. I can sense celestial power in you. Now I know who you are child! Yes, it's faint now, but I won't make the same mistake as I did last time! I will eradicate all possible threats to my supreme rule!"

Ben/Chaos then has several spiked lance like tentacles form over his wings and aim them all at Lacus! In an instant, Grand Myers flash steps in front of her and shatters them with his Grand Divide attack! He then says,"Lacus, you have done well. I am very proud at what I saw. However, leave the rest to me."

Lacus looks worried and says,"Grand Master, what is this? He is acting differently than before."

Myers then says, "That is because since Ben has so many advanced stage curse seal Crystals they have formed a symbiotic like hold on him in addition to Idious. And while the god of darkness is still sealed, since these crystals are his power, he is using them to control Ben's body directly! However, I will now sever that link at free Ben!"

Chaos laughs and his energy shakes the ground as he says,"That is right, strike me down and kill your precious protégé! It is futile Myers; you cannot save this boy just as you cannot save anyone! All you can do is wither and die along with the rest of the light!"

He then prepares to strike, but in a blur, Myers tackles him and slams him into the wall! He then says,"I will save this boy from you!"

Chaos laughs and retorts with a sadistic,"It's no use; his heart has been consumed by darkness. Even tainted as he is, do you think you can save him? You humans and your irrational emotions are so, amusing. ! "

Myers then snaps back with a resolute, "He is not as in your grasp as you like to think, Necron! Guh!"

The wings on Ben's back have spikes extend, right into Myers! His possessed body then says,"This boy is mine! You can not win, if my will is vanquished from this body, this boy's soul will go with itYou are doomed, Myers, you and your pathetic order are on their last days! You have no idea, how doomed you are! Death awaits everyone of you!"

Myers then looks determined and says,"No, you have no idea what power us mortals can produce! All things die in time, but now is not the time for any of us to go to the next world! The will to live is stronger than you think, and you will not win! We will, never let you return.

And now it's time you let go of this young man! Zannacross, I won't let you drag this boy down with your cruel madness! Supreme, Cleansing Divide!"

Myers then fires a powerful holy blast from his saber and it hits Necron hard! Everyone sees the whole sky light up as the grand master's attack lights up the sky! It seems to have an affect too, as Myers sees Ben scream in pain as the cruse seal crystals around him all begin to crack! The spirit of the supreme emperor of evil glares at Myers and says,"You impudent inferior being! Your suffering will be unending for delaying my destiny! You have no idea, just how much fate is against you. But you all will find out soon, and by then it will be too late! Until then, Enji! HAhahaha!"

At that instant, a burst of dark energy blasts out of Ben, and blasts Myers away! Lacus and everyone sees a flash consume them and Cloud says,"Did he do it?"

The light is so bright it can be seen all over the planet!

In fact, even Kira, leaning over his chair on the command deck and head on his arms can see it as his ship is approaching Corneria!

He then says, "Well, it seems like the battle has been decided before my presence was needed. The only question that remains, who was the victor?"

Lacus finds she can barley keep her composer as she emmits,"Oh no, what happened? Ben?"

She then sees the light fade, and Ben is in the air. However, all the curse seal crystals were destroyed by the last attack of Myers, and it looks like he is back to normal. A good sign is that his sword cracks and glimmers with light, until the Star Sword breaks out of it! It seems this whole time Ben was still using the Star Sword, only it was also transformed by his darkness.

Ben then falls to the ground, but Lacus catches him and eases his fall. She then lays him down gently and makes sure he is okay.

She then says, "The dark side is totally vanished from his heart. However, why is he not moving? Is he, oh?"

Lacus then sees Ben open his eyes and he looks dazed. He then sees Lacus and says,"Lacus? Am I still alive?"

Lacus tries to hide the tears in her eyes and smiles before saying,"No, you're still alive, Ben. It was close though."

Ben then says, "Ah, that's good, everything has been a blur the last few days.. Sorry to worry you. But, those visions. Lacus, I was not fully awake, but I had these visions of what Idious did.

And, it was horrible. I am so sorry I caused so much trouble. One minute I was about to get what I thought was the last crystal shard, and then I felt like a prisoner in my own body! I did so many, ah!"

Ben holds his chest in pain and Lacus looks concerned and says,"Don't move, you're still recovering. Take it easy, we can figure out just what happened later, but you need to rest. Don't worry, between Kira not knowing the true purpose of that shrine, and all the stuff that you had to go through, I doubt anyone will blame you much. And no matter what anyone says, I want you to know, that you can count on me."

Ben laughs and says,"Lacus, you really are my friend. Thank you."

He then falls asleep just as the rest of Ben's friends run up to them! Hiryuumon then says,"Boss! You did it, Lacus!"

Doug then chuckles before he adds," I knew our buddy was not going to let the dark side boss him around!"

Ezan then looks at Ben and says,"Tsk, I guess he was able to salvage his dignity after all. Next time he wants to act emotional though, I prefer if he not do so in such a hazardous way."

Cloud laughs and adds,"I'll agree to that, Ezan. Lacus, thanks for reaching out to Ben. I think you might have saved things from getting too extreme."

Lacus makes sure Ben is okay before standing up and saying,"Thanks, Cloud. But, I did not really do too much. It's really because of Grand Master Myers that Ben was able to be free from the spell. Speaking of him is he, oh no! Grand Master! "

Everyone turns to the right and sees Myers slowly walking up to them, with a large bleeding wound in his chest! If that's not bad enough, it's glowing with dark magic!

Aeris then looks horrified before she says, "Grand Master! That wound!"

Myers just chuckles and responds with a playful," Don't be concerned, I have survived worse than this. Ben, you really do have the will of a true warrior. While today we saw the extent of the darkness in your heart, no one is free of the darkness. What matters is that you have the will to contain the darkness in your soul and not let it consume you. I promised that I would save you, and I kept my word. And now, I have a lot of questions for a lot of people. But first, I think, I'll lay down. Guh!"

Myers then kneels right over and is unconscious by the time he lands! Everyone is worried, and Cloud says,"Grand Master Myers! Whether it was Idious or Necron, whoever was last in Ben's body, gave him something to remember him by! It's not just a normal wound, either. Aeris, can you heal him?"

Aeris deactivates her celestial armor and runs over to Myers. Also, Rose and Mint, who were healing the others injured in the battle, also rush over and they all try to heal the leader of the Enji. However, even working together the three women can't seem to make the wound go away!

Mint then says, "This is no normal injury. This was done by powerful dark magic. It won't be easy. If it was anyone else but the grand master, they would be already dead! And if we are not able to heal it fast then..."

James then says, "Are you saying that Grand Master Myers is going to die?"

Rose answers with a confident, "No, we can still save him. However, this will take a lot of time and power. We should move him to the medical ward. Come, let's gather all the wounded now and, what?" They look at the side and see all the remaining Necrocalcous that did not get destroyed yet close in on them!

Cyan then takes out his sword and says, "Such foul demons, does thee have no manners at all? Let's dispatch them quick!"

The other Enji nod and all get ready to fight some more when, all of a sudden, the beings of darkness get destroyed by a massive energy blast! The group looks up and sees that it came from the Eternal Justice in the sky!

Hiryuumon then says, "Alright, time he answers how he could let the boss and me get so messed up! I ought ah, what the? What are you, Whoa!"

Cloud quickly pushes Hiryuumon underneath a few rocks and says,"Not yet, I have a feeling you should stay out of sight for now. Just stay still, okay?"

As Cloud sees the large cruiser descend along with the other Titan's ships, he says,"Kira, so he just now gets here? For someone who likes to do everything to the last detail, he picked a bad time to be late. But oh well, I have a LOT of questions for him."

They all see the ship send out a shuttle that quickly lands down. A few moments later, Kira steps out of the shuttle, along with Master Chief, Tosen and a squad of Salvation soldiers. Squall and a few other Enji run up to them and Squall says,"

Kira! What took you so long? You could have prevented a lot of damaged if you showed up earlier."

Kira does not even look at Squall and says,"Not even I can move an entire fleet instantly, Squall."

Ezan then bows and says, "Commandant. We have confirmed that, huh?"

Kira rises his hand and says, "You don't kneed to explain the situation, my apprentice, I already know all of it. What is the status of Master Myers? Rose looks up and says,"

It's bad, but there is still hope."

Kira's face does not change at all and he just retorts with a calm,"He truly is stubborn. I suppose things never change. What is it,Cloud? You look like you have something to say."

Cloud can barely contain his anger as he says,"That's because I do, Kira! How could you send Ben to Mitchtam with completely false information! It's not like you to mess up Intel so badly, Kira. How could you not know that you were sending Ben to retrieve something for the Star Sword, when you really had him unleash a massive amount of darkness into him?"

Kira just looks annoyed and says,"It was a rumor, but I sent him there to conform if it was true or not."

Master Chief then says,

"Should I proceed with the procedure, Commandant?"

Kira instantly responds with, "You may."

Everyone is shocked to see four Salvation soldiers run up to the unconscious Ben and point blasters at him! As one puts energy chains on his limbs, Doug says," Just what the hell do you guys think you are doing?"

Tosen sneers at this before he responds with a cold,"Is it not obvious? Ben Auro is under arrest for both treason and the total destruction of planet Taris and all of his people, as well as many other deaths.

It's estimated that he will be given the death penalty."

Everyone is shocked and can barely believe this and Lacus turns pale before she reacts with,"Treason? No, you can't do this! Ben did not do those acts even if it was his body! He was being controlled by Chaos Zannacross Necron! Even if it was an alternate personality from within Ben that did those acts, that was still not Ben! You have to understand!"

Cloud then is so upset he grabs Kira's collar and says,"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Kira? You of all people knew Ben was at his limit! And now you're going to execute him for actions he did not have control over? Huh?"

Cloud then sees the rest of the Salvation Storm-troopers point their guns at him and Kira swiftly breaks out of Cloud's grip. He then looks at Ben and says,"

No matter what state of mind Ben was when he performed those acts, it cannot be denied that he did those actions. I may not have foreseen this, but it's his fault for being too weak to control his emotions. All people are accountable to the law, Cloud. And traitors must be brought to the justice they deserve. No exceptions!"

Talk about a series of dramatic events! After showing her true feelings, Lacus was able to reach out to the real Ben and break him free from Idious and the shin Emperor of darkness with the help of the others. However, it seemed to come with the price of a nearly dead grand master!

And now Kira is showing no mercy even to his own apprentice and seems to be fully willing to put him to death for the crimes of Idious! Just how will this be resolved? Only one way to find out, don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter, Kira shows just how serious he is about having Ben be arrested when he sentences Ben to be put to death by the powerful and painful _Soukyoku_ device! If you're outraged at Kira now, you're not the only one. Cloud and the other Enji have all had it with Kira's heartless acts! However, even they have no idea just what Kira 's true plan is! With Master Myers out of commission, Kira takes on the role of acting grand master and goes to King Atem.

However what first seems like a harmless report turns in to a dark turn when Kira, with the support of a few of the subcommittee members makes a shocking revelation!

At last, the true extent of the grand master's son's ambition is shown, and his plans are about to turn the Lylat Kingdom on its head! Next time, the true face of Kira will be revealed in **_Chapter 86: The True path of Justice? End of Hypnoses_**. Before we depart for now, some more Author's notes. If you're wondering why Idious would talk with we's sometimes and I's the other it's just because he talks irrationally, not because I wrote sloppily lol.

Also, to clear possible confusion, in the beginning Ben was being controlled from his personality of darkness Idious. However, when Lacus reached out to him Chaos Zannacross Necron himself took over his body using his power over the curse seal crystals. Alright, till next time!


	26. C 81: The End of Hyposes!

_**Chapter 86: The True path of Justice? End of Hypnoses! **_

Last time, in tales of the Cosmic Wars, the true depth of Ben's despair was realized when everyone saw that Darth Idious was in fact an alternate personality created out of Ben's deep pain and suffering ! Ben's friends refused to let him be a slave of the dark side and all did their best to save the one chosen by the Star Sword. However, while everyone tried to reach out to him, the constant betrayals he had suffered had made him paranoid and he believed none of them truly cared about him. The more they attacked, the more despair the curse seal crystals fused into him absorbed, the stronger his attacks became! However, Lacus at last realized how much she hurt her friend and directly apologized to Ben and tried to reach out to him by saying that despite everything, she truly cared about him. It seemed to be working.

When Idious begin to lose his grip on Ben, the supreme god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron took direct control! While still sealed, even then his power was vast over the curse seal crystals and he possessed Ben's body to try and make it destroy his friends! Fortunately, Grand Master Myers intervened and used all of his power to free Ben!

It worked and Ben was at last back to his normal self, however the cost was Myers being gravely wounded by the explosion! That was not even the worse part! Ben's friends did not even have time to be happy that he was normal again, because right afterward Kira appeared with his Salvation Commandos! And in a display of cruelty he had come to arrest his own apprentice for the charges of treason and mass murder, even though Ben was not in control of his body! And worst of all, Kira proclaims that Ben's sentence will be death! Is Kira really going to kill Ben, even when he was the one who put him down the path to madness the most? Or is he covering up the fact that he sent Ben on a mission that directly brought about the creation of Idious! Today is the day the true face of Kira and his ambitions is shown, so let's get started!

* * *

Our chapter begins right where the last one ended. We are back at the now crater filled Great Maw, with Kira having his men restrain the unconscious Ben as it becomes dusk. Kira sees all the Enji looking at him with disbelief and says,"What is that look for? You're acting like I am doing something horrendous."

Doug then says, "That's because you're out of your mind! Just what do you think you're doing, arresting Ben!"

Kira looks at Doug and says, "Have you all lost your sense of reason? Ben, under the identity of Darth Idious, massacred the planet of Taris. He killed billions of men,women, and children, and even Captain Rahm Kota. He then attacked the Hallowed Bastion and tried to destroy the Enji order himself for his own twisted pleasure. And now, even more lives were lost by his hands and even Grand Master Myers is near death because of his actions. For an Enji Knight to do this, death is the only just option!"

Lacus then looks dismayed before she reacts with a pleading, "No, you can't punish Ben like that! It was not his heart that did those things! It was Idious, the product of his darkness that did those crimes. Ben had nothing to do with it!"

Kira just looks at Ben and says, "You think that just because he called himself a different name, he can get away with it? Even if he does have multiple personalities they are all a product of a twisted mind."

James then gets mad and retorts with, "But in the end, Ben was directly possessed by Chaos Zannacross Necron himself! There is no way you can call that a part of Ben's mind!" Kira does not change his expression at all and responds with a calm,"That may be true, but it's still Ben's responsibility to resist the power, and he failed."

Cloud can barely contain his anger and seethes out a outraged,"Kira! How can you be so casual about sentencing your own apprentice to death! You knew Ben was having an extremely hard time. It's bad enough with all the constant life or death situations we all deal with. But the betrayals of both Lisa and his mentor, and favorite cousin, Max, put him into a depression. And your harsh, uncaring methods did nothing to help him! You said he was your apprentice, Kira, but you treated him like a slave! How could you be willing to put to death someone that has fought so hard for the sake of the Lylat Kingdom? Have you lost your understanding of human emotions? Have you become so entrenched leading the Titans to winning, that you have lost sight of what it is to be an Enji!

Because if there's one thing your father always made clear, it is that Enji Knights are there for each other, and don't act without understanding all the facts!"

Kira just looks annoyed and uses his power to bring the Star Sword to his hand. He then responds with a sharp,"No, Cloud, it is you and everyone else who has lost sight of what it truly means to be an Enji! You, father, everyone but me has lost focus on how to most quickly end this war! It's because we have been merely playing defense that this war has gone on for as long as it has. Because the masters and King Atem are too afraid of being harsh on the Zeon people, even though they should get the punishment rebels deserve!

I don't care if Ben became Darth Idious because he was having a hard time! No matter how many bad situations, it's the duty to a true warrior of light to sacrifice everything in the name of justice !

He should have been strong enough to endure that pain and just focus on destroying those that stand in the way of peace. However, I overestimated the strength of Ben Auro's will.

I never would have figured he was so weak that he would have an emotional breakdown and from his darkness create an alter ego of death and destruction. But it proves that even I can be wrong. Only by devoting yourself fully and becoming an instrument of pure reason, can you reach true power."

Cloud then says,"Kira, don't you understand that not everyone has the incredible strength of mind as you do? Ben does not really have any big mental problem. He was just overwhelmed with sadness and anger. All of this could have been prevented if we knew he was in this bad a state, but you did not bother to help at all! You seem to forget that we all have emotions, even if you no longer do, Kira!"

Kira just has a small laugh escape his mouth and says,"Emotions are a deterrent to a warrior. The ideal warrior is one who does what must be done and does not let emotions hamper their judgment. Ben's fate might be harsh, but facts are facts. Like Xehamaru before him, Ben could not handle his darkness and it consumed him.

And, like Xehamaru, he is now an unstable threat that must be dealt with. Ben committed a serious number of crimes, and no matter what state of mind he was in, nor how much control he had over his body, he must pay for them. Remember, Enji Knights exist to bring order, no matter the price."

Cloud and Doug had both had it and Doug walks up to Kira and fiercely says,"Just who do you think you are? You got a lot of nerve comparing my buddy to that Xehamaru wacko! You always act like you know better than anyone, but in reality, you're just a smug son of a, whoa!"

Doug is about to get in Kira's face, when all of a sudden he sees a blaster bolt aim for him and jumps back, just as the ground below him gets scored! Cloud then sees a row of soldiers all aim at Doug and Cloud says,"What is the meaning of this?"

Mara Hill walks up and reloads her gun before she answers Cloud with a harsh, "Any threat to the Commandant will be dealt with. No exceptions."

Kira then closes his eyes and coldly says, "My men understand what duty is. Sometimes I wonder if the rest of you truly do. And to answer your question, Doug Fitter, the reason I act like I know better than you, is because I do. I have traveled across the entire cosmos and have learned the truths to how things really work. I have made the effort to master all forms of combat, all forms of magic, and all philosophies of the cosmos, not just the narrow minded view of this order.

And that is why, I am the one most suited to light the destiny of this dimension. Not some foolish, naïve weak willed boy. Now, if you excuse me, I wasted enough time with this. Ezan, come, we are returning."

Ezan then bows and says, "Where to?"

Kira answers with a quick, "To the ship, and then to Neo Arcadia to see King Atem. Since my father is near death and is comatose, I am now the most powerful active Enji Knight. And until he is back to normal, I will take up the mantel of active grand master of the Enji!"

Everyone is shocked to hear that and Cecil then says,"What makes you think you can just call yourself that, when the other masters are not even here!?"

Kira just begins to walk back and says,"It's standard procedure. You really should know the official policies of your own order. Now, if you excuse me, I, like always, must take care of things. I am leaving a legion here to help clean up the mess Ben made along with his Digimon. Speaking of his Digimon, what happened to him?"

Cloud looks at the hole he stuffed Hiryuumon down for a split second and answers with a grave,"He was destroyed before we could realize Helldramon was really Hiryuumon's dark mega level form. Now, why do we need a legion of Salvation soldiers to help repair damages here again?"

Kira then glances at several Titan Gundam's descending with heavy machinery before he looks at the Enji around him and flatly answers with, "Why, to make sure all lingering threats are deleted, of course. Even with Idious gone there might be more Necrocalcous lingering around the area for a future sneak attack. Theses new machines will root them out, and insure not one of the enemies can escape.

Think of it as my generosity. Tell the grand master, if he survives, I send him my regards."

Kira then gives the signal and he and Ezan head for the Eternal Justice with two soldiers having the still unconscious Ben now chained to a hover platform. Everyone sees the shuttle return swiftly to Kira's flagship and Lacus has a look of agony form on her face before she says,"Ben! No, it can't end like this! After all he has gone through, it would be too cruel for Ben to die like this. He does not deserve to be labeled a traitor. There has to be some way to stop this! Maybe I can get father to appeal to the court of central 46?"

Terra looks at Lacus and says, "Don't worry, Lacus. I am sure King Atem will overturn Kira's appeal for a death sentence once he knows all the facts. He is not one to act unfairly."

Cloud then looks at the two Titan's battleships still lingering over the castle along with Salvation soldiers now popping up all over, and then looks over to Grand Master Myers, who is still being treated by Aeris Mint and Rose.

He then says,"Yes, there is no way Ben's death sentence will stick. Even if it was his body, he had no conscious desire to do those acts. I hope the Grand Master can recover soon. I have a feeling he won't approve of his son's behavior either. Kira, you have gone way too far this time! Hang on, Ben, we won't let Kira cast his twisted judgment on you."

For the moment, Ben's friends see the Eternal Justice leave their sight, but our main star is at the moment seeing something quite different.

* * *

While still not awake, he is starting to, but is seeing some nightmares first! Ben is seeing his own version of Helldramon and Idious attacking the Enji base. He sees the duo fire at a bunch of people, including Kota and they are all blown to bits! Ben then gets mad and dashes to them and says, "Stop this right now! Or else you're finished!"

Idious turns to Ben and laughs before pointing his massive blade at Ben and saying, "Oh please, you think you can defy me, you spineless weakling!? You have no chance; your fate is to fade away into nothingness!"

Ben then has his Star Sword shine and he says, "That's what you think! I'll make sure the last thing you see is my true power!"

Idious just laughs and has Helldramon ascend into the air! He then gathers power and wryly says,"What power? You fool, I am your power! Yes, your anger, your sadness, your desire for revenge is what powers me! Face it; I am your true feelings! There is no way you can defeat what you are!"

Ben is upset by this and says, "Stop it, I am not you! You are the manifestation of the darkness in my heart, but you're not who I truly am!"

Idious and Helldramon both prepare powerful attacks and Idious looks deranged before he lashes back with a erratic ,"Oh please, deep down in your heart you know that I am your desire for revenge brought to life! It's time you pay for not being honest with yourself! Final Flash!"

Idious then fires off his powerful energy attack while the dark dragon he is riding fires off a deadly energy flare that blasts right into Ben! Too shaken up to move, he is consumed by the blast and says,"NO! Huh, what the? Oh, that really was a dream. Wait, were am I? And, I can't move?"

* * *

Ben is awake at last, but sees he is nowhere close to where he was when he lost consciousness. He finds himself in a blank room with a few Salvation soldiers glaring at him through their identical helmets. He also finds that he can't move anything below his head! He can barely see that his body seems to be covered with a energy field of sorts and a kind of projector is on both of his sides while he is latched onto a kind of straight metal slab! He then says,

"What is going on? I don't understand? Huh, that magic energy? Kira! "His senses are correct, as he sees not only Kira enter into the room, but also Ezan and Gin! Kira walks up to Ben and seems to have heard his previous speech as he says, "It's quite clear you can't seem to understand anything, Ben Auro. However, let me make this so simple, even you can comprehend what is going on. You are in serious trouble, traitor."

Ben is shocked that Kira said that and tries to futilely struggle and says," Traitor? What are you talking about?"

Kira just looks amused and says,"Do I really have to spell it out? You have greatly disappointed me, my former apprentice. Not only did you fail your mission that I assigned you to on planet Mitctam, but now you have caused much havoc and mayhem on your little psychotic rampage. Oh, and don't bother trying another temper tantrum. This machine you're in cuts your nerve connections, so no matter how much power you have, you cannot summon it."

Ben then says, "Something was off with your reports, Kira! The shrine you sent me to was not even close to being the last crystal fragment! And those traitors? I thought they were Doug and James! But even though I was only barely able to see what Idious was doing, I could hear the real ones calling out to me! What games are you playing with me?"

Kira just flicks his fingers and a monitor hovers down in front of him as he says,"Games? This is no game, Ben. Maybe you should take a look at just what your body was doing when you were taking a nap!"

The screen then goes on and Ben sees the images of Idious killing everything in his path on Taris. Then of Kota putting his life into his Tri-Beam attack, only for him to die in vain. Next he sees Idious on top of Helldramon blowing apart Taris with his Final Flash energy beam. He at last sees Idious, or what is really himself, fighting with killer intent against his own friends laughing madly all the time. Ben is really upset with seeing this and looks horrified before he desperately screams out,"Stop it! That's not me! Idious is from the darkness of those curse seal crystals that I mistakenly absorbed, not me!"

Kira just smirks and retorts with a harsh, "Ah, but Idious is you, Ben. It seems you are even of a weaker mind than I thought. You could not take the pain anymore so you created a new personality to deal with it. Hey, it is rare even for me to witness a real schizophrenic. But no matter how fractured your head is, you cannot escape judgment. You have betrayed your friends and killed millions. That is why you will be brought to trial, and I can guarantee, for your level of crime, you will be brought to death."

Ben is in dismay and weakly responds with,"But, I don't understand anything lately! I did the mission you told me to do, and then I wound up like this! Why did you do this to me?"

Kira just looks annoyed and yells out a harsh, "You have only yourself to blame, Ben Auro! Blame your own weak heart for this! If you were strong enough to fulfill your role, then perhaps things could have been different. But no matter how I tried to train you, you still were too weak!

Yes, it seems the celestial ones made an error to label a pathetic failure like you as the chosen one! Someone as indecisive and naïve as you will never be able to bring true peace to this cosmos! Now I am certain that only I can truly bring about the new era. You had more than enough chances to chance my opinion, but you have ran out my patience! In the end, you really are just a worthless failure who does not deserve to live so I will soon correct the mistake of ever thinking you had potential. Now, go and lament your failure and regret your mistakes, at this point in time only the supreme queen of all light, Cosmos, would be able to forgive such a miserable being.

Now, for committing treason you will die by the hands of the powerful Soukyoku execution device by the end of this week! I have nothing left to say to you. Just die like the worthless dog you are, you failure.

I want to be informed the moment anything unusual happens!"

Kira then flicks his cape and leaves. His creepy subordinate, Gin, walks up to Ben and chuckles while saying,"My, you're in for it, eh, Ben? I heard the Soukyoku is quite the painful way to go. Looks like no dying peacefully for you! Oh well, it should be quite a ratings grabber. Ah, enough of my banter. I suppose I should leave you to think of all your regrets in life, no? Ta da!"

Gin then leaves the room, leaving just Ezan. Ben's rival looks at Ben and he almost has a look of disapproval as he says,"I never imagined this would be how you meet your end, Ben Auro. It's a shame; I would prefer it to be a more dignified way. However, the rule of law must be upheld."

He then begins to walk out and Ben says, "Wait, Ezan! Do you really think this is justice? You saw Zannacross possess me, you know I did not want to kill anyone!"

Ezan almost looks doubtful, but his eyes harden and he says,"It's not my place to decide such a matter. That is for our superiors to decide. Just pray someone is looking over you if, you wish to avoid meeting your end like this."

Ezan then leaves and Ben is left to himself. The owner of the Star Sword just feels despair overwhelming him as he mutters,"I don't understand anything anymore. Am I really a failure? Is this really all I could do? No, I can't let this be the end. But, I don't know what to do!"

As Ben continues to think to himself, Ezan exits the room and sees Kira and Gin waiting for him!

Kira then says,"I sense your thoughts are conflicted."

Ezan just reacts with a solemn, "As annoying as he may be, he is a comrade of mine."

Kira just motions Ezan to follow him as he reacts with a grave,"Don't let your feelings control your mind, Ezan, or someday you will lose it all, like Ben is about to.

In the coming world you must remember that our duty is to be patriotic to the greater good before anything else, anything."

Ezan then hears the loudspeakers come up and says, "Attention, Commandant, please return to the bridge. We are approaching the White Castle."

Ezan is caught off guard at this as he ushers a curious, "Commandant, I am curious. Just what is this new era you talk about?"

As the elevator moves upward, and Ezan sees the majestic home of King Atem, he also sees Kira form a grin as he says,"Pay close attention, Ezan. You are about to witness the next page of history being written."

The ship goes through the barrier and docks into the citadel's own hangar. Soon enough, Kira, Ezan, and the now current, Grand Master exit the ship and see several of the King's own royal guard waiting for them. Also there is the Lylat General Marth and someone Ezan was not expecting, his own father, the head of all spying and special agent activities for the Lylat Kingdom, Garma Kaiba! Ezan then says,"Father? What are you doing here?"

His father gives him a brief glance and retorts with a curt,"I am reporting to King Atem on our latest actives. I hope that you have not disappointed the Commandant's will."

Kira then says,"Ezan is a true patriot to our cause. He has destroyed any maverick that opposes the will of peace without mercy."

Garma then salutes Kira and responds with a firm,"Ah, forgive my tardiness, Commandant Kira, your presence is welcomed. I take it you are here to report to the king about the latest harbinger of anarchy? Is it true what my sources tell me, that Darth Idious was really an Enji Knight?"

Without missing a beat, Kira answers with a casual,"Yes, and we already have him locked up tight and ready to get the fate he deserves. However, before we could contain him he gave Master Myers a serious injury. So serious that his life is on the line. That is why, since I am the most qualified one to be Grand Master after my father, I will stand in his position until he recovers. And, I also came, because now is the time to move fate along. I trust everything is ready on your end?"

Ezan sees his father looks shocked for a moment before his face hardens and he says,"Ah, I see. Yes, everything is ready." Ezan then says, what do you mean, father?"

Kira just moves forward and says,"Come, my apprentice, we should not keep his majesty waiting."

Marth then says, "The king is in the war room at the moment, this way, please."

They then move through the hallways of the grand castle and after a bit they go down an elevator and into a large oval office war that is the Lylat King's War room. Ezan sees a room full of monitors, screens, and images with King Atem in a special throne in the center. With him are his two trusted advisers and friends, Shimon and Mahado.

Also with him are the three other Lylat Generals, the two powerful and near Enji level swordsmen, Generals Roy and Ike.

The third one is the head of the robotic Neo Repliforce Optimus Prime. The last ones in the room are the King's loyal special type Digimon and various aids. Atem turns his throne around to see Kira and the others enter and a solemn smile escapes his face. He then says, "Kira, thanks for coming so soon.

However, I take it that since you're not here, Grand Master Myers is unable to attend?"

Kira puts up a grave expression as he answers with, "I am afraid to say my father suffered a rather serious injury that is leaving him hanging on by a thread."

Atem looks concerned and says,"Your father is one of the strongest men I know in this entire universe, Kira. I hope for all our sakes that he pulls through. I must say, I never imagined that a mad warrior of the dark side would be able to sneak through this planet's defenses and launch a brutal assault on Hallowed Bastion itself! And are the rumors true, Kira? Was Darth Idious really Ben Auro, possessed by numerous advanced seal of Necrocalcous crystals?"

Kira smirks and answers with,"That is part of it. It seems they were fueled by Ben's own darkness. None of us knew just how dark a personality he hid under that polite side of him. Yes, his pain was so much that it became a personality of hatred and that was what brought about Darth Idious."

Atem looks mortified as he reacts with a solemn,"Such a tragic turn of events. Many good men and women are scarred for life by the horrors of war. Some handle it better than others, but I doubt no one is totally unaffected. I am saddened Ben did not reach out for help beforehand, otherwise this whole disaster could have been avoided. I just hope Ben can at last get the help he needs."

Kira almost disapproves of what Atem says and says,"Oh, he well, in the next world, that is."

Atem looks shocked and responds with a outraged,"No, you're not really going to execute Ben for this, are you?"

Kira defends himself with a firm, "He has betrayed the Enji Knights, and killed the billions that lived on the world of Taris. No matter if it was Ben or Idious, the body that committed those sins must suffer the consequences!"

Atem then says, "But we can't just kill him, like he was someone like Xehamaru! I have come to know Ben, and I know his heart is not one that would do such acts. I am not saying we should act like he did nothing wrong. But we must look into the full situation. He is a valiant Enji, who has saved many worlds now, and he even saved my life. Plus it seems rather bad for morale to kill the one that legends say is supposed to save the cosmos from darkness, is it not, Kira? To kill someone for an act that he may not even have had any control of would not be good for the stability of the Lylat Kingdom. No, I will have to reject the idea of having Ben executed. "

Kira narrows his eyes before he coldly says,"You must understand, my liege, no matter how much control Ben had over his actions, he has to die all the same. As cruel as it may be, we must show that no one is above the law and that everyone is responsible for his actions. If he is spared, it will encourage others to try and defy the system. You must do what is right, King Atem!"

Atem turns and looks at a portrait of his father on the wall and he says,"I know what is right, Kira. While it's true everyone must be held responsible for their actions, and that no one is above the law, we cannot systematically treat every event the same. My father taught me that different situations require different responses, and, to not do so will lead to disharmony.

As long as I am the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, I intend to make sure that is the way we do things around here."

Kira just looks at him and with a piercing glaze before he responds with a skeptical,"You really think that is the way that will bring about victory?"

Atem grasps his hand tightly before he answers with a firm, "It might not be easy. But a victory achieved without bringing a true change, will have made this war meaningless."

Atem is shocked that he sees Kira put his hand on his head and sighs before he looks amused and says, "What noble intentions, you are every bit an idealist as your father, and I am sure you would be proud. However, I cannot stand by any longer."

Atem and those close to him are caught off guard and Marth says,"Just what are you saying, Kira?"

Kira then looks sternly at King Atem before he goes on with, "For too long I have seen this war drag on, because of yours and father's foolishly naïve ideology! You all have this primitive understanding that somehow we can come to an understanding with our enemies? I am sorry to disappoint you, Atem, but in reality, understanding is not going to happen. People cling to their selfish desire, beyond logic and reason. No matter what, they will never compromise.

We will never be able to come to agreement with Weil, Zabi, and the others. The only way to bring this war to a conclusion is to blast those that defy us harder and harder until they can no longer resist. They will either submit to our demands, or face total deletion. Cruel as that may be, it is how things really work! Your methods are futile, Atem, and will never restore order to the cosmos!"

Shimon is very upset at Kira and says, "How dare you show such disrespect to King Atem, Kira! You're out of line!"

At this point Kira's magic energy flares up and the room begins to tremble as he reacts with a dark," No, the ones who are out of line are you! The people may love you for your idealist rhetoric, but I see it for what it really is, hopeless nonsense! Ideals and dreams may bring people hope, but the universe cannot be governed by hope and dreams alone! No, the best way to rule is to have a mind set in reality, and no matter how hard that reality is, it must be followed for the Lylat Kingdom to survive!

Atem, I have watched you for a while, but by now I see it is sadly apparent that your heart is too bound to being kind and will never be able to take the steps needed to bring true order!"

At this point Atem is angered greatly and all of his royal guards are even more upset! Atem then rises and says,"Just what are you getting at, Kira?"

Kira laughs and reacts with a sharp, "I am getting at that you are unfit to rule this kingdom and for the sake of all should be removed at once!"

This shocks Ezan and all the royal guards immediately get into fighting stance. Prime aims his shoulder cannons right at Kira and he says,"Those words are treasonous, Kira! Have you to become a maverick?! You, one of the most proclaimed Enji Knights now dare to think you are above the supreme king, the one chosen by the celestial ones themselves to rule over the cosmos?"

Kira chuckles and says, "Me, a maverick? Oh no, you are all the mavericks. Only mavericks could think such a futile path is the just one!

Even if you were approved by the celestial ones, their judgment is not absolute to me. And, I am not the only one that thinks your reign should be ended, Atem. Here are others that share my concerned with the way you do things."

Kira snaps his fingers and Atem sees the monitors in the war room begin to change at his command! The room goes dark, before four new monitors appear in the corners of the room!

Atem is shocked to see the face of Xiza in the north one, Sakyou in the east, Djibril in the west and Albert in the south! He then sees and says,"What is the meaning of this, Kira? "

Djibril grins and says from the screen,"King Atem, it has come to our attention that Kira has pointed out some very glaring flaws in your policies."

Sakyou then adds a dismissive, "To be frank, your methods are too slow and is costing the Lylat Kingdom trillions in wasted money on your passive war plans. We tolerated it for a time, but is has become too much to bare."

Albert strokes his mustache and fallows up with a snide, "Yes, we of the subcommittee exist to make sure the rule of the Lylat King is not absolute. And now we are using that power to take the best course of action."

Mahado then looks furious and says,"All of you have been conspiring with Kira? How dare you! You put profits before what is best for all?"

Xiza laughs and pets the odd fusion of a lizard and a cat creature in his hand before saying,"Such passionate will, just like your father. However it seems you, just like your father, put passion before reason and logic. War, governing, in fact, nearly everything can be put into a business perspective. The best way to run anything is to run it like a professional business.

If a leader is driving a business in the wrong direction based on his view, then for the good of all, he must be forced to step down if he will not come to his senses. It seems that like your father you are not able to see how things must be done. What a shame, I never thought we would have to remove you, since we groomed your régime."

Atem looks at Xiza with horror as he reacts with, "Father, what do you mean? Does this mean that, no, I refuse to accept that! Even if all of you have become corrupt, the people will never accept your views!"

Albert winks his eyebrows and says, "Oh, it will be no hard task to get the people to accept reality. It's true you have become very well known and respected. However, you would be surprised how easy they are to come to reason as long as a strong enough case is presented! How ironic, your father was just as rebellious, and like you, it did him no good! Yes, we have a true king in our hands, one who will take the Lylat Kingdom into its proper true form!

Through his superior tactics and powers he is the one who will lead us to victory and, as such, he is most fit to rule."

Ezan slowly comes to a realization and looks at Kira as he says,"Wait, are you serious? Don't tell me that in the end you're saying,"

Before he even finishes, Kira grins and says,"Yes, the vote was unanimous. The four subcommittee members who have their senses in order and me have come to the decision that you, King Atem, are no longer fit to rule. And, as such, the one who will succeed you, is I, Kira Myers!"

In an instant he takes out his sword and says,"And now it is time for you to step aside and let natural order take its place."

Four of the King's Digimon guards surround him! Kira finds Fairymon, Blitzmon, Kumamon and Lowemon already charging at him while Lowemon says,"So you think so highly of yourself that you seek to replace his majesty as the supreme king of the Lylat Kingdom Commandant!? This is unforgivable, even for you, there is no chance for your mad ambitions!"

The four all hit him at once, but he does not even flinch! Kira just raises his sword and says,"Oh, I am quite sure my plan has a chance of success. After all, it's not like the skills of your pawns can defy me!"

Kira holds out his hand and fires a massive energy blast from his hand to blast all four Digimon through a wall! More Lylat soldiers come into the room and open fire at Kira! He raises his hand again and just uses his magic energy to crush their blasters! He then points his sword at them and a second later his Salvation storm troopers shoot them all until they are clearly dead!

An outraged Marth and Roy both charge at Kira and draw their swords. As they pour all of their magic energy into their blades, Roy shouts,"Kira! How can someone who always talks about justice think of something as insane as this! If you are this far gone, we will kill you!"

Marth then says, "It seems power has corrupted you as well, but we will not let you harm King Atem!"

Marth then slashes Kira with his Falchion sword of light from above while Roy unleashes the power of his Flare Blade from below! Kira thinks nothing of the two general's attack and blocks them with his bare hands! He then sees the shocked expression of the two and grins as he says,"You should not say such bold words, it makes you seem weak!"

He then throws the two with such force that they are thrown through the ceiling and out of the castle! Before the rubble even lands, Kira senses another power flaring up and sees General Ike right at his face with his sacred sword Ragnell blazing with holy power!

Ike then says, "You think your powers have evolved past everyone, but you can never overcome the flames of justice! Grand Aether!"

Before Kira can even raise his hands, Ike shows his speed by unleashing a barrage of powerful flaming sword blows with such force that each blow shakes the room! Ike ends his combo with a powerful horizontal slash that consumes Kira with flames! He then lands down and breathes heavily while saying,"There, it's over. Huh, impossible!"

Ike and the others are horrified to see a massive surge of energy wipe out the flames as Kira unleashes his magic aura! He then says,"Yes, it is over. General Ike, while you have always been a courageous and powerful general, you lack understanding of what true power is! Let me show you what one who has mastered everything in the cosmos can truly do!"

Kira then has his sword glow and flash steps in front of Kira before he gives a powerful slash! Ike tries to parry it and try his counter move, but Kira attacks with such power that his sword shatters Ike's with one strike! Kira then shows no mercy, and impales the startled Ike with his other hand right, in the heart!

He flings Ike above him while still holding Ike's body and says,"Sorry, but your patriotism is being wasted on a lost cause. And in the end, those that are blindly devoted to a path of ruin must be eradicated!"

He slams Ike down hard to the ground, so hard that he snaps the brave warrior's neck! Everyone besides the subcommittee members and Garma are horrified at this act of murder and even Ezan is caught off guard at the brutality of the current grand master of the Enji! In fact, Ezan is so disgusted he says,"No, why is this happening? Commandant, have you lost all your reason that you are killing are own men? You have to stop! Huh, father what are you doing?"

Ezan was about to rush at Kira when he finds his father before him with his own special gun-blade drawn! He then says,"You will not move, Ezan, you must not interfere! This must be done for the stability of the Lylat Kingdom and for the good of the cosmos! Kira must become our new king, for only he can truly bring us victory.

It is as I have always taught you, Ezan. Cruelty and betrayal is the reality of the world. Only the strong can survive and prevail and those that cannot bare its weight will be crushed! Be still, and we will be part of the new order.

So just watch and let the Commandant do what must be done."

Ezan sees Kira point his hand to fire a blast that disintegrates another squad of the King's soldiers to dust. He struggles to obey his father's orders. He then says,"To bring justice, sacrifices, must be made. No, matter the cost that is my vow as an Enji Knight, as a warrior of justice."

His father then nods and says,"Good, I see Kira's and my lessons have made you smart."

Ezan then sees Aldamon, Prime, Mahado, and Beowolfmon fighting back the assault of Gin and Tosen before they combined their attacks and force them back! They all then turn on Kira and Aldamon says,"Kira! I knew you were always about order, but I never imagined that you were this obsessed with it!"

Kira just shrugs and gives an eerie smile and says, "Of course you did not. After all, you only saw what I allowed you to see."

Beowolfmon then points his blade at Kira and says,"How can you smile so casually about what you plan to do? For deceiving and betraying all of us, you will not be forgiven!

Your power is one of the strongest in the entire universe, but you're not invincible! And we have a new power too, for the sake of all you have killed, you are going down! Now Aldamon!"

Aldamon nods and says,"Got it! This ends now!"

The two begin to glow with power and Kira sees the other four Digimon shine before an object forms out of their chests! But what is more, Kira sees four other objects appear and float around the two standing digimon. They are the digital spirits of wood, earth, steel, and water!

Kira then looks admused as he says, "Ah, so you figured out at last the secret link between you six and the experimental Digimon created by Xehamaru? Well done. But even if you are able to bring out the full potential of the ancient spirit digimon, such a power is meaningless to me!"

Aldamon absorbs the power of the spirits of wood, earth, wind, and ice while he says,"That's what you think! Aldamon hyper spirit Digivole to!"

Beowolfmon then absorbs the powers of the darkness, metal, water, and thunder, before he says,"

Beowolfmon, hyper spirit Digivole to!" They are both consumed with a large light and even Kira has to shield his eyes! When the light fades, Kira sees two much larger figures before him! The one on the left looks like a giant armored knight with a dragon's face and blazing red armor topped off by a giant sword!

He is **Emperor Greymon**!

The new Digimon on the left looks like a giant humanoid wolf covered in armor loaded with projectile weapons! He is the other Digimon made up of the fusion of the other five spirit digmon's powers,

_**Manga Garurumon**_!

Atem sees the final forms of his body guards and says,"So they have mastered the bonds between the other spirits? Well done. Now do you see just how many stand in the way of your mad ideals, Kira!"

Kira just walks forward and looks as emotionless as a serial killer before he says,"It does not matter how many stand in my way. I will dispose of anyone who tries to interfere with true peace!"

Prime then gets behind him and says,"The one that interferes with peace are types like you Kira! No matter what, we will defend the people from those with evil ambitions! Prime cannon!"

The large helmeted robot then fires a powerful energy blast from his chest! Kira shows no concern as he deflects it with ease with his sword into another wall and blasts apart the monitor that Djibril was watching from! Before the blast even landed, both Emperor Gerymon and Manga Garurumon charged at Kira as the blue one says," You think you are some superior being? It's time your eyes are awakened! Starburst-Hunter!"

The Digimon then moves to warp behind Kira and aim for his back! Kira does not even turn around as he blocks it with his own sword one handedly! No matter how much power Manga-Garurumon puts into his attack, he can't move Kira an inch.

And when Emperor-Gerymon goes to try and attack Kira with his own sword Kira just summons his hidden light-saber and blocks both attacks at once! He then says,

"You're once again mistaken, you are all the ones whose eyes are blinded to the truth. However, I will show mercy and before you die I will open them for you!"

He then sees Mahado float above Kira and charge up for a powerful strike as he says, "If you have been leading us to a trail of darkness, then I will light up a path out of your fog of deception! Burning Ultima Wave!"

Mahado then unleashes his variant of the powerful Ultima attack and hits Kira with it just as the two digimon jump back! Knowing they can't let up, Emperor Gerymon aims his sword at Kira as it transforms into a crossbow and says, "Now! Dragon-fire Crossbow!"

He then fires a massive energy blast from his sword and at the same time Manga Garurumon says,"All at once! Manga Rockets! Manga Missiles! And Manga laser!"

He then unleashes a salvo of missiles and energy blasts followed up by a massive blue energy blast from his chest! This attack combines with the other one to form a massive explosion that rocks the room and causes a shockwave that blows the Salvation Storm troopers away! As the dust settles, Emperor Gerymon sees a figure straggling through the smoke and says,"Even he could not laugh that off! Let's end this! Huh, what the? No, impossible!"

Everyone then hears a laugh and Kira appears, behind the two! He then says,"Yes, let us end this, you are beginning to put my plan behind schedule."

Ezan then says,"The Commandant's speed is unreal. Even a flash step would not have been fast enough to escape that blast and my Sharingan did not detect any hint of a kind of clone or substitution! Has Kira truly surpassed all limits!?"

Emperor Gerymon at once jumps back and says,"So wise guy, think you can scare us just by warping around with some high class teleport magic? You will need a better trick than that!"

Kira just says, "Once more you are mistaken, digimon, for I did nothing. You just have lousy aim. Why, just look at just who you hit."

The two turn around and so does Atem and as the smoke clears they are horrified to see that somehow their attacks did not blast Kira, but Prime and Mahado! And it seems that the attack from the two digimon hit them so hard that they are both barely alive!

Atem sees this and says,"No, Optimus! Mahado! How could those two have hit them, unless Kira used his magic!"

Kira then laughs and says, "It's far more than that my king. I simply made your body guards think they were attacking me, when they were all along attacking their own."

Mahado is struggling to keep awake and holds his wounded arm while saying,"Even I did not detect him using magic, how could he have tricked me?"

Kira looks at him and says,"Simple, because I had already cast the spell long ago when none of you had your defenses up. And only now do you see whose power is truly supreme."

Ezan looks shocked as he says, "He set up an illusion magic spell before hand?"

Kira smirks and raises his sword before proudly saying,Not just a simple trick like that my apprentice. Listen closely. This is the power of my Kyouka Suigetsu magic, the power of Total Hypnoses!"

Mahado then says, "This can't be. That type of magic can only work for a limited time. Even I can't cause an illusion to last for days on end!"

Kira just slowly walks to the Dark Magician and says, "For someone that is supposed to such a master of magic that you are seen as one of the great magical saints of the universes, you now have shown the extent of your capacity. What you say might be true for most people. However, one man found a way to extend that magic to a much greater effect.

That man was an Enji, and my former squad leader, Former Captain _Sousuke Aizen_!"

Atem thinks for a moment and says, "Aizen, was he not one of the Enji who lost their life during the civil war on planet Iraqus?"

Kira emits a chilling laugh and responds with a dark,"I see even you never found out the true story, Atem. Yes, he did, by my hand ! You see, the reason me, my brother, and the others, fell into the trap of the terrorist leader Shinmra Zalden that fateful day,was because Aizen had betrayed us. He used this very spell to lower my guard and that was the day I was transformed.

Aizen had been in league with Zalden and the terrorist group since the beginning. He tortured me and Shin, and when we tried to escape, it was he who killed my brother. I thought he was then going to kill me, he actually intended to train me. He said he was going to shape me into his ideal warrior to bring about a new era. However, even he could not compare to me. Just when I learned everything I could from him, I showed him the student had surpassed the master by killing him and Zalden. After that conflict, that is when I went on a journey through space to master everything I could. And that is why I have become the most powerful Enji of all!

Yes, and that power is made clear by this Hypnoses spell.

All I need to do to have someone be in my power is cast it in front of the person. From then on I can control all five senses of the person, and control what size, shape, weight, feeling, and smell. To make it simple, once they are in my power, I can control everything they see!

Yes, and there is no limit to how many people can be bound to it at once. As long as I have the power to keep its effect up. And since I have already put you, all your men, the entire Enji order and the majority of the senate under my spell, I believe that is a testament that this is no lie."

Ezan begins to comprehend just how vast Kira 's plans and powers extended and he says, "He truly has the entire Enji order fooled? Commandant, how long have you been planning for this day? Did you even plan for Ben to become Idious?"

At this point, Emperor Greymon is fed up with Kira acting smug and slams his sword into the ground before preparing an attack and says,"Man, you sure like to talk about how great you are! Sounds to me like you're another closet dictator wanting to play God, well there is no way that is going to happen! Even if we are in your little hypnoses. Now that I know I am in it, I am not going to fall for it again! Pyro, GUh!"

Just as he was preparing to attack all, Kira is above him and kicks him in the neck! The servant of the King looks up and says,"How did he, he was still standing right over there!"

Kira has energy gather around his hand and he glares at his enemy before emitting a dismissive,"It's useless, the power of my hypnosis is absolute. Even if you know it is coming, there is no escape. The only escape is death. Black Coffin!"

An instant later a wave of darkness seeps out of Kira and consumes both Emperor Greymon and Manga Garurumon! It then takes the shape of a large black energy box, and everyone else watches in awe and terror as they hear large explosions break out from within that magical coffin and many screams are heard! Kira then snaps his fingers and his attack fades. The extent of his power is clear, as both digimon are near death and were knocked out! Kira just walks up to them and kicks them out of the room with his boot while saying,"Tsc, how careless of me, they are still alive. Oh well, they are nothing but bugs at this rate. Now then, let us resume the transfer of power, Atem."

He slowly walks up to Atem, but sees the wounded Prime and Mahado get in his way. Mahado then says, "Even if it costs us our life, we will defend the King!"

Kira looks annoyed and says,"Your statement of resolve means nothing. You are not part of the stage, so be gone."

Gin laughs and says, "I'll be happy to take out the trash, Commandant! Extend, Shinzo!"

The Enji with the creepy smile uses his power to have his sword stretch and shoot out right into the chest of the robot General! The force of the blow slams him right into Mahado, and then blasts both of them into Shimon, launching the trio out of the room and leaving King Atem out of people to protect him! Still not ready to give into Kira, his Millennium Puzzle begins to shine and he says,"Mahado, Shimon! I will not allow this madness to go on a second longer! Even you cannot take the three Lylat summon Gods lightly, Kira! And, with that, I now call the, GUH!"

Before Atem can finish Kira extends his hand and fires a bolt of lightning to blast Atem to the wall! He then extends his hand to slam Atem into the ceiling and immobilizes him in his grip! Kira then looks at Atem right in the eyes and regally says,"Sorry, but there will be nothing to deny me my rightful destiny."

Atem struggles to breathe and reacts with a pained, "Kira, think about what you are doing! Are you truly willing to throw the entire universe into chaos for your own selfish ambitions, like Xehamaru?"

Kira has an expressionless face and says,"You are mistaken, Atem, I am not like Xehamaru or those other weak scum in the slightest.

I am not doing this out of selfishness. No, everything I do is because, unlike you, I am a true patriot.

Unlike everyone else, I am not afraid of the pain that is required to do what must be done! Yes, unlike you, I will not let morality stop me. To destroy evil, I will become evil. I know that true justice can only be reached by reshaping the nature of the cosmos itself! I am not afraid of being alone; I am willing to make the entire cosmos despise me. And that is why, I, not some ideal fool with a holy blade, am the one true being who will save the cosmos!"

Atem then looks at Kira and says,"Then if you're truly willing not to have limits, then why are you hesitant to kill me?"

Kira grins and says,"Don't give yourself too much credit, Atem. I would shatter you in an instant if I had to, but you are not to die just yet. No, if I were to kill you now, the backlash of celestial energy would alert anyone that could sense magical energy in this galaxy and I prefer to keep things moving smoothly. However, my plans do require you to be out of the picture until I can send you to meet our father. Besides, I still need to extract some of the royal secrets you have about the celestial ones."

Atem then says,"So, just what do you plan on, what the?"

Atem sees Kira snap his fingers and a hole forms out of the wreckage of the war room. Everyone feels that the room is suddenly a lot colder! Kira then smiles and says,

"Before you die, I thought you would like to be comfortable with your resting place, so I went and got ready for you to be put into carbon freeze."

Ezan looks at the device beginning to start and he says, "He, he really plans to encase King Atem in carbonate?"

Atem is shocked and says, "You already had a device installed in this very room! No, that would mean you had planned for this coup long in advance!"

Kira grins and says, "Like I said. I knew all along, that I would have to plan carefully, I knew that the day would come when I would have to take matters into my own hands. From when the first signs of war were shown, I already began taking measures to assure everything would be in my favor." Kira moves Atem to right over the device and Atem says,"

You will never get away with this,Kira, those with hearts full of justice will be sure to stop you!"

Kira then says, "Anyone that stands in the way of true justice will get the fate they deserve. Now, good night, King Atem. May you become a statue of what you present. And that is the foolishness of the ideology of naïve dreamers!"

Kira then throws Atem into the device and instantly fiery liquid begins to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid like a sort of steel furnace!

A large mechanical tong lifts the steaming metal-encased King out of the vat and stands him back in front of everyone. Atem is still alive, but if one did not know better,they would think he was a statue!

The subcommittee members have been watching all this time and as Djibril has a new monitor appear, he sees Atem now frozen and laughs while saying, "Good, you have preformed splendidly Kira!"

Xiza nods and adds,"Yes, it's clear we were wise to choose you as the one truly worthy of getting things done. Well, it seems that the entire Lylat family was a bunch of stubborn fools."

Albert then says,"Erich, Helmer, and Sigel will have to be dealt with, but they will be taken care of with ease. Those three were as pathetic as the King in trying to reach out and give those Zeon clowns what they do not deserve. But with our guidance, things will at last be brought to the true status quo."

Kira looks at the members and says,"Choose me? I chose you all to make my plans come along smoother. However, if any of you dare think you can get in my way, you better think twice."

Sakyou laughs and retorts with a playful, "We are men of reason, Kira, and we are smart enough not to make that mistake. Now, it can begin. I suppose our next move is to tell the public the death of their beloved leader, and point their rage on the proper fall boy."

Kira laughs and says, "Don't worry, everything is prepared. By the end of the week, all of the obstacles will be on the path of total destruction! Now, it is time for our citizens to be aware of the changes in their leadership! At last, they will have a leader that they need, not whom they think they need. Heh, at last, the will of justice will be fulfilled!"

Kira and his men then move forward with their plans, and now with the true vicious face of Kira shown, let's go back a bit, to his so-called comrades!

* * *

Yes, our perspective once more is back on the Enji! After Kira left with Ben, Cloud, Lacus, and the others had no choice but to repair the damage Idious and Helldramon did to the castle and the area around it. Doug, James, Moz, Hiryuumon, and Cloud were helping the others repair the central elevator when Doug can no longer contain his anger and kicks a large rock into the lake before saying, "Oh man, I can't take it anymore! Are we helpless to see our buddy get the death penalty?"

Moz lands on his head and says, "I know it's frustrating, Doug. Believe me, I can barely think of anything else, Kupo! However, just worrying will make us sick, so might as well do something constructive!"

Cloud then says, "I know we are all worried about Ben, but I am confident King Atem will overrule Kira's suggestion. After all, as much power as Kira has lately, he still can't overrule the wish of the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom. Huh, oh is that Lacus?"

Cloud's sight is correct and the group sees the middle child of the Raystar family enter, see them and run over to them. James then says,"Lacus, any word of your father?

Lacus, were you able to reach your father? Was he able to say anything? Can he help Ben?"

Lacus has a stressed look on her face and answers with a glum, "My father said he thought Ben had a chance to avoid his sentence. However, it depends if Kira chooses to make Ben's trial a military one or a public one. If Kira does it the military way, then it might take both the King and the majority of the subcommittee to overrule it. Oh Ben, you do not deserve to be treated this badly. But, I will do whatever I can to save you from this fate. That is my promise, as your friend."

Hiryuumon looks at Lacus and says, "I am sure the boss would have been glad to hear that, miss Lacus. Hey wait, won't your trying to help Ben, make Brad mad?"

Lacus looks down and says,"Maybe, but I realized that even if Brad is my boyfriend, I can't just pretend Ben does not exist. After all, he is a close friend, and if anything were to happen to him I , I. Huh?"

Lacus sees both Tifa and Yuffie running hard up to Cloud and stop right in front of the group! Tifa then says, "Cloud, it's a disaster!"

Cloud looks worried and says, "What is it, Tifa? No, don't tell me, that Aeris and the others could not save the Grand Master! Is, he dead?"

Yuffie pants hard and says, "No, they are still working on him. However, this could be even worse news! It's Kira! He, he is even more of a jerk than I think any of us thought possible!"

Lacus then looks at Yuffie with dread before she says,"What do you mean? No, don't tell me that he killed Ben already!"

Tifa sighs and says, "No, not yet. The quickest way to explain is to watch it. Put on the news!"

* * *

She goes over and turns on the monitor to the left, and everyone sees Kira on screen! Everyone is quick to notice that Kira is now wearing a much more regal white outfit and he now has a golden eight pointed crown on his head. Behind Kira are the four members of the subcommittee, along with his lackeys Tosen and Gin. Also with him are his two highest ranking Titans, members Jamitov and Bask. Cloud reads the news reel and is shocked at what he reads! He then says, "This better be a bad joke, because I just read that King Atem is dead! And that can't be, all of us would have felt the imbalance of magic energy from his death. What the hell does Kira think he is doing?"

Cloud gets his answer, as everyone sees the area zoom out and shows that Kira is in fact in the Grand Senate hall! He then raises his hand and says,"Citizens of the Lylat Kingdom and the many senators here, and, I am afraid to say, I have some rather tragic news. As much as I would wish to deny it, I regret to inform the cosmos that today the life of our beloved leader, King Atem Lylat was lost! Yes, one of the best leaders in history is no longer among us. However, I am afraid to say that the cause of his death is even more grievous.

It would seem that his death was caused by someone who had sworn to protect him and this glorious kingdom. This is an act of true madness, but the public must know the truth. Yes, you see King Atem was assassinated by none other than Ben Auro, the Enji Knight who just a few days ago went insane, wiped out the world of Taris and its people, raided the Enji Castle, and then ended his campaign by taking the life of King Atem in an act of insanity and rage!"

Ben's pals are trying to figure out if Kira was serious or not and Cloud says," What!? That is impossible, he was already back to normal before this! What the hell are you doing, Kira!?"

Kira then has a monitor appear above him and says,"As gruesome as this act is, it was recorded by security. And for the sake of a quick trial to the traitor Ben, or as he called himself, Darth Idious, I must show you all the event!"

Kira nods and the monitor goes on. Everyone then sees an obvious staged image of Darth Idious by Kira from his Total Hypnosis blasting his way in to the throne room of King Atem and then brutally killing everyone in his way! Although we know that Kira has created a false image of Ben slathering everyone, to the unsuspecting citizens of the Lylat Kingdom, they are horrified to see Ben, as Idious, tear and hack half of the people in the room to pieces before he throw his sword through the chest of Atem!

* * *

However, not everyone is convinced. Kira's broadcast is so wide, it even reaches the Mushroom Kingdom and at the moment Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi are just some of the people watching this grizzly event!

Luigi sees "Ben" laugh madly as what seems like Atem dies before him and he says," Mamma Mia! I never thought the kid would snap!"

"Yoshi looks at Luigi and says," Don't be crazy, there is no way Ben would ever do something like this! Yoshi knows this has to be a trick, it just has to be!"

Peach says, "Mario, do you think Ben really killed King Atem?"

Mario looks down and says,"Not a chance, Princess. I may have not a known Ben as long as I know some people. But from when we a fought together I could see he was a kind person who would never go and just wake up and decide he would want to go on a killing spree! No, I would shave my mustache before Ben would do this. However, this whole thing a smells worse than Bowser's worse dungeon!

This Kira, I did not get a chance to get a grasp at his heart, but something tells me he is pulling more strings than a pile of thin pasta! Ben, I can't do much to help you from here but I hope your friends can help you, good luck!"

Mario is not the only one suspicious of Kira.

* * *

We now turn to the world of Mobius and go to Sonic and his friends! The blue hedgehog was chilling out with his friends at GUN HQ to go over with Shadow and the GUN Commander how the planet was recovering from Dr Robotnik's attack, when the broadcast appeared! Having more of a close up look at Kira 's behavior, Sonic hears Kira talk about how Ben will pay for his treachery and gets mad before saying,"Man, I thought Kira was a creep, but this takes it to a whole new level! There is no way Ben would snap and kill King Atem. And who wants to bet this has Kira's fingerprints all over it?"?

Shadow crosses his arms and says,"It seems Kira was using the battles we fought to give credit to him. And now this, unforgivable!"

Amy then says, "But Sonic, why would Kira do this to Ben?"

Sonic says, "Simple, he wants to play the game of absolute ruler! Man, at least when Egg-man is evil, he does not hide it! This kind of dirty playing makes guys like Egg man at least seem, honest! Man, that was weird. But, in any case, this Kira is really asking for it! He better not kill Ben or he will, huh?"

Sonic and everyone are shocked to see the Salvation soldiers in the room point their guns at the heroes!

Knuckles then says, "Hey, what is the big idea?"

The commander of the group aims his chain gun at Sonic and says,"

Rebellious talk like that will not be allowed. Anyone that conspires against Lord Kira will be labeled a traitor."

Sonic then says, "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Well, Shadow, looks like they are making a picture that is quite clear, don't you say?"

Shadow nods and says,"Seems like it, and I am not fond of that picture."

The commander then says, "You have one chance to clear yourselves. Will you pledge to Lord Kira or pay the, AHH!"

In a blur, Sonic and Shadow move at top speed and hit all the soldiers before they can fire! The duo send the squad flying and knocks them all around the room! They are all knocked out. Well, the commander tries to get up and shoot Sonic with his hidden plasma pistol, but Knuckles runs over and punches him through the roof!

He then says, "And don't come back till you get some manners, punks!"

Tails looks at this and says,"Sonic, what should we do?"

Sonic thinks and says,"Not sure, one thing's for sure, I am not listening to this guy's speech anymore! Come on, let's figure out who is telling the truth here! Man, sure hope Ben gets out of this. Er, Shadow would you mind letting us out the back door so we can avoid a mess?"

Shadow sighs and says, "Tsc, only this once because I don't want to cause a commotion in this city. Chaos Control!"

With this, Shadow uses his power to warp him and his friends out of the room. Even with only the speechless GUN commander being the only one left, Kira still talks on, and now we return to it!

Kira then says,"Yes, this is a day of deep sadness. However, even if things are bleak, we must press on to honor all of those lost in this war! Zeon, the Dark Enji, the Zannacross Empire, and all that support them. None of them will get away with this! Ben and the traitors who conspired with him thought they could break this kingdom, but that will never happen, as long as I stand! That is why Ben Auro will get the fate he deserves, and be executed by the Ceremonial Soukyoku device!

That is why I will track down every last Enji that conspired with him and wipe out all of them in one crushing strike! Also, not to be disrespectful to the late King Atem, but the Subcommittee members and I have already put a contingency plan into action. While I am not as well versed in politics as Atem or his father, I have fought bravely to defend this Kingdom for many years and have brought many victories.

And that is why, in order to insure the stability of this government, I will accept the burden of leadership and become the Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom till the end of this war! Yes, I will do what it takes, to insure that justice is given to all that inflicted misery on us! I will make sure that this war will end with our enemies regretting ever challenging us! And at last, we will have true peace!"

The senators in the chamber all clap and Kira bows, as he does he says to himself, "Yes, they all bought it, like the sheep they are. Now, it's time to move on to the next stage of the plan.

Time, to commence, _Order 66_!"

Kira then continues to speak, but we move back to Cloud and his group, and Cloud is so angry at Kira that he punches the monitor and destroys it!

He then says,"Damn you, Kira! You used Ben, Ezan, your father, everyone! It's all clear now, you manipulated everything so that you could become the next Supreme King so you could enforce your own twisted ideals! I am beginning to think that it is not unreasonable to wonder if the whole outburst of Darth Idious was planned by him, just so he could make his move!"

Ben's friends are horrified and Lacus is taken a back and says, "No, this is horrible! Kira, I knew he was harsh and very militant. But I always thought he was doing it for a good cause. I never imagined this was his goal."

Doug then says, "So, you're telling me Kira was just using Ben as his scapegoat, his fall guy! Oh, that's it, I don't care how strong he is, I'll punch him to the sun!"

Cloud looks at Doug and says,"For once, I feel like doing the same, Doug. Just like Shinra had Zack killed to cover their tracks about Genesis and Sephiroth, Kira is now about to do the same to Ben.

But I will not allow it! I might have been helpless to save Zack, but I swore I would never let a friend down like that again, and we will save Ben! First things first, let's see if Grand Master Myers is recovering. We are going to need him to take on Kira. But no matter what, he won't get away with this."

Everyone runs back to the castle at top speed.

However, little do they know, that someone else has the same idea in mind, and it's not someone they are most likely you would ever think! We now go to a totally different place!

* * *

We turn to an unknown location. For now, we don't know where it is, but I will tell you, it's a pure white room covered in monitors. A single man is sitting in his chair and looking at the end of Kira's speech, while eating his dessert, which is Sea salt Ice-cream. The man is no longer alone, when the door on the other side of the room slides open and a new man enters.

The first man turns around and chuckles while saying,"

Ah, you arrived. I was beginning to think you were going to decline my offer. But then it would be very odd for a man of your stature to back down.

Welcome Janus, or should I say, Max Bruder."

Yes, you heard right, the second man is none other than Ben's cousin and when he hears his real name, he laughs and takes off his mask before saying,"Well, aren't we mister know it all? However, if you asked me to come all the way out to this hazardous place, you better not have contacted me just to brag you know my real identity. Because then I have to make you another man that died in the Twilight town space colony."

The first man chuckles and says,"Don't worry, I would not dare waste someone with your talents time like that. I am here to offer you a job, bounty hunter, and I am willing to pay you quite handsomely for it."

Now Max chuckles and says,

"I am all ears, but first tell me your name. I don't take jobs from mysterious guys covered in odd red bandages and robes till I at least have a name from him."

The man says, "Fair enough. I too have my secrets, but you may call me Diz."

Diz then stands up, and it is indeed the same man who appeared before Ezan and sealed Sephiroth's spirit back in his body! The mysterious man walks up to Max and says,

"I will get straight to the point. Have you heard the news today?

And particularly about our new Supreme King?"

Max says, "Politics are a drag to me. But yes, I hear that mister Commandant of the Titans is now the leader of the Lylat Kingdom. Bah, knew he was always aiming for the top. Idiots, serves them right to have a leader like that, if they could not see through him."

Diz looks back at the monitor and says,"

Time after time the people can be quite oblivious to what is happening to them. But history has proven to show this kind of change can only lead to a spiral of madness. And while I won't say my reasons just yet, I wish to prevent this spiral before it cannot be stopped. And that is why I am hiring you to help me remove Kira from the throne, in anyway possible."

Max laughs out loud and says, "Man you're quite the riot, Diz. However, while Kira is someone I am not very fond of, the pain it's going to be to get up close to him is a headache even for me. Sure you don't want to hire some Enji Knights? I can't say most of them are happy with this."

Diz shakes his head and says, "You really did not read the news, I see. I promise you will be rewarded handsomely for this task, and there is one more thing you should be aware of. Are you aware of Darth Idious and his recent rampage?"

Max shrugs and answers with a casual, "There is always some new darkness obsessed. psycho unleashed by Zeon or the Zannacross Empire and by now, if they are not in my way to get cash, I just ignore it."

Diz moves to his monitor and says, "I think this time you will care. For my sources have told me that Darth Idious was really a dark alternate personality of an Enji Knight by the name of Ben Auro. And what is more, I have suspicions that Kira was behind this."

To prove he is not making this up, he presses a button and the monitor rewinds to Kira talking about Ben's " murder" of King Atem and the recording taken of him using his Final Flash to blow up Taris ! It seems Max really was not aware of this, and, what is more, he shows that even after all he did, he still has feelings for his cousin! He gets so mad the room begins to shake and his magic energy flares up and he says,"That son of a, KIRA!

After all this, and now you forced Ben to play your sick games? Even I did not think he would stoop to this level, but he will pay. The only one allowed to mess with Ben, is me!I think I let you get away with enough, time we settle the score once and for all! I will avenge Bardock, Holland, and the others for what you did to them!"

Diz smiles and says, "So, I take it you will take the job?"

Max looks at Diz and says,"Hell, at this point I'll slice his throat for free, but of course, if you want to pay I will be happy to accept."

Diz laughs and says, "Good, then listen carefully, we don't have time to waste, the fate of the cosmos is in the balance."

Well, I said it before, but talk about a bagfull of shocking revelations! Kira has at last shown his true face, and is trying to consolidate all power into him! And to make sure he can't be stopped, he seems to be ready to erase Ben and anyone else trying to stop him! The Enji Knights are no longer going to put up with him, but can they stop him before it's too late? And what will come from this unexpected alliance between Diz and Max?

The only way to find out is to tune in next time to the next action packed chapter of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

In our next installment, Cloud and the others are ready to stop Kira and his ambitions, but Kira is one step ahead, and unleashes the true purpose of his Salivation Clone army by activating order 66! With this one command, all of his replica elite commandos now have one purpose, kill all Enji Knights! In the blink of an eye, not only do the warriors of light find themselves under assault by the Salvation storm troopers, but the powerful and advanced mobile suits under command of the vicious Titan's pilot Yazan Gable and his team!

And as the Enji struggle to survive this treachery, Enji throughout all space are also going through the same thing!

Can the Enji order avoid becoming like the Jedi order and survive this betrayal? Or has Kira won total control over the Lylat Kingdom?

To see if the warriors of light and there allies can prevail, you can't miss _**Chapter 87: The True Heinous face of the Supreme King! Order 66!**_ Till next time!


	27. C: 82: The End of the Enji? Order 66!

Er, at this point of time it's late, and I am very tired and need to be up early for something for college tomorrow. That's why even if it's a little sloppy the full editing of this chapter will have to be completed tomorrow. Sorry, but don't worry it will be finished within a day. Still, hope you enjoy this hectic chapter!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 82: The True Heinous Face of the Supreme King! Order 66! _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the tension between Kira and the rest of the Enji order had reached a boiling point. Cloud and all of Ben's other friends were outraged that Kira was more than willing to sentence Ben to death for the actions he did, while under the madness of Darth Idious. Kira was adamant about making sure the rule of law was absolute and took Ben and Ezan with him on board the Eternal Justice, leaving behind more of his Salvation troopers to " help" the Enji repair the damage their main base suffered. But not before taking the role of Grand Master for himself, even though it was not certain his own father was going to die!

After breaking down Ben's spirit even further, he arrived at the White Castle, where King Atem, Ezan's father and most of the King's loyal staff awaited news about the true situation involving Ben. At first it seemed that Kira had just came to inform Atem of the situation himself, however, to everyone but his most faithful followers, he showed his true face and ambition at last, and called King Atem too soft to rule the Lylat Kingdom, and that he should be its rightful ruler! The four subcommittee members sharing his views, Xiza, Albert Yuriev, Djibril, and Sakyou all appeared through transmissions to announce they were officially endorsing the Commandant of the Titan Special Forces coup d'etat!

Atem's loyal body guards and Generals all refused to allow this and they attacked Kira. But even with the likes of Emperor Greymon and Manga Garurumon, the power of the son of the Grand Master seems to be even fiercer than his father, as he cruelly killed General Ike and crushed everyone else with ease! If that was not enough, Kira revealed that he had the advantage because he had cast his Absolute Hypnoses magic to control what he wanted everyone to see for some time now!

How far this deception had gone was not yet clear, but it clearly showed that Kira has long sought to take matters into his own hands, no matter what!

Kira did not want to kill Atem just yet, but he did make sure he would not interfere and encased him in carbonite for when he was ready to finish him off!

Kira announced himself the new Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom without delay and framed Ben as the killer of Atem by using his powerful illusion magic! Ben's friends were outraged and knew something was up, but can anyone stand before Kira, now that he has amassed this much power?

At least many are already planning against him, and even the mysterious Diz seeks to dethrone Kira, and has hired none other than Max to help fulfill his wish! Just how will these events shape the outcome of this war and the fate of the universe? It's time to find out, so let the newest chapter begin!

* * *

Today's installment begins with someone whom we have not heard from for a while, just finishing hearing Kira 's announcements. It is none other than the greedy, mad president of the united federation of Zeon, Weil Zabi himself!

Ever since the Zanncross Empire had declared Zeon an open season of genocide, and he "fired" all the other leaders of the federation, he was stubbornly hanging onto the idea that he can crush all his foes and enforce his will on the cosmos. However, despite the best efforts of the now brainwashed Craft, Char, and others, reality has been disagreeing with his desires.

Today he had just rounded up another quarter of his military staff and had them executed for treason, merely because he thought they were losing the war on purpose, because the Lylat Kingdom bought them out when he saw this emergency declaration.

And, let's just say everyone on the capital Zeon planet of Texagrad knew now would not be a good time to ask for a promotion.

Sure enough, we turn to Weil pounding his desk so hard it cracks after hearing Kira proclaim to give Weil the justice he deserves and he says,"

That rat, Kira! I knew it, I knew he wanted to wipe me out! Hey, looks like he plays by my rules. I knew that Kira and the Titan hawks that buzz around him would root out King Atem and show everyone the true face of that ludicrous Lylat Kingdom!

So, he thinks he can just blitz into my territory and finish me!? HA, no one out muscles Weil Narche Zabi! I'll show him, I'll show them all! All who try to take from me what is rightfully mine, have always been put in their place and soon everyone will see that! Hehe, they think that Zeon is finished, but they are all fools!"

He then presses a button and the hologram image of Tarkin appears before him. He says,

"Tarkin! You better not tell me you're behind schedule again, or I might just have to rip out your brain and shove it into a robot to motivate you!" His chief weapon scientist chuckles and says,"

No need to be impatient, mister president, in fact you will be delighted to know that I am in fact ahead of schedule." Weil then says," What, you're telling me that the Death Star is finally completed?"

Tarkin then has the image of the moon sized battle station appear on a different screen and shows its hovering around a giant military asteroid base of Artemus! Tarkin then has a mad grin and says,"

Allow me to present to you the full power of this battle station! Do it!"

Weil then sees a few Lylat Gundams attack the Death Star only for their shots to be reflected. Zeon mobile suits then ambush them and blow them apart!

The Death Star itself begins to glow, before the battle station's super laser in the center derives power directly from the hyper matter reactor.

Its facet's amplification crystal combined the destructive power of eight separate tributary beams into one single blast with the intensity of a stellar core. Weil then sees the Death Star fire off this massive blast at the Titan asteroid base, and disintegrate both it and the warships around it in one shot ! Weil laughs madly at seeing what took him many months, and lots of cash, to create and says,

"Tarkin, you just proved why you're one of the few employees that are worth your paycheck! This is perfect; I'll use this space station Ragnarok, the Death Star, to blow up Kira from his new throne!"

Tarkin reappears on screen and says,"

I would not recommend taking the Death Star into such a critically defended area just yet. While it's true that the super laser is fully operational, the station still has work needed for its defense barrier. Plus, with the recharge time being an hour, at its present state, it's far from being ready to be the bane of the Lylat Kingdom just yet. Be patient, Weil, it will only take a little while longer. Don't want to blow our final victory due to impatience."

Weil gets mad and clutches his fist, before he calms down and says,"

I hate anyone telling me to calm down. However, I see your point. Last thing I need is to have the thing blow up in my moment of victory! Fine, I'll let you do your tuning up on Ragnarok.

But don't dare delay! I will not let anyone make a fool out of me any longer! That brat, Kira, along with those ancient ghosts of the Zannacross Empire, I'll show all of them that Weil Zabi is the one true ruler of all space!

Kira, you have a lot to learn if you think you can outplace me in ruthlessness! However, you can amuse me and try if you like. In the end, you will fail, as do all that try and beat me! Hahahaah!"

As Weil contacts more of his men to make them change their production schedules, we now leave him.

* * *

We then go to a new location, the White Castle. That which makes it different than times before, is now we have a new king preparing to sit on the throne! Yes, we are in the throne room, just as Kira had finished his inauguration speech.

The four subcommittee members that supported his takeover are with him and, as they see Kira take the throne, they all clap. One of the three celestial Digimon that has sided with Kira, _Cherubimon, _hands him his crown. Kira uses his magical energy to have it hover between his hands and he then says,

"At last, all of the events before this day have allowed me to reach this point. Now, the reformation of this broken cosmos can begin in earnest. Atem, father, even Ben. All of those fools have played their valiant game of hero, of good and evil.

But I will get results by taking things further than any of them were willing to go! Only by not being held back by such meaningless feelings can this war have any meaningful result. Yes, with my vast power, I will destroy the very fabric of this realm and create a new one!"

Djibril then laughs and says,

"Ah, the words of a true, strong ruler. It's clear who was destined to rule Commandant, no, Supreme King Kira! Yes, with you in charge, we can finally stop playing nice with those Zeon idiots."

Kira looks at him and says,

"Yes, I shall give everyone in the cosmos their proper justice. Ah, it looks like we have a few latecomers."

The four members, along with Tosen and Gin, turn around and see that the two other members of the subcommittee, Siegel and Helmer run in!

It seems Lacus' father is elsewhere. The two run up and Siegel says, "Kira, what is the meaning of this!" Kira looks amused and says,

"Did you two not see the broadcast? It is what it appears to be." Helmer looks at his four fellow members and says, "Have you all gone completely mad! Just how long have you planned this rebellion?"

Sakyou laughs and says,

"Please Helmer, this is hardly a rebellion. We are just doing our job, it's our duty to preserve the best interest of the Lylat Kingdom. It would seem you two have lost sight of that detail. Tell me, where is Erich?"

Xiza laughs and says,

"Most likely checking on his dear child, after that tragic attack from the traitor, Ben. How sad that his compassion for his daughter could lead to his demise."

Helmer then says,"

What are you talking about!? Kira, what have you done to King Atem? The reports say that Idious was contained without ever stepping foot here, just what lies are you telling us? And now what do you plan for the Enji Knights?"

Kira just rises from his throne and says,"

It's rather simple. I plan to punish the power hunger Enji Knights that planned this rebellion by purging the order of its unworthy traitors. Naturally, I will spare those that pledge obedience to me, but the rest will be shown no mercy.

Mercy, after all, is why this war has continued to drag on. However, now that power is in the hands of someone who knows how to truly get things done, we will at last have an everlasting peace. After all, is that not what the public wants?"

Siegel gets mad and says, "What the public wants is a leader they can trust, a leader that is honest with them! I know they do not want a warmonger who only can try and settle things with violence! Have you all forgotten that even if we are ruled by a king, the Lylat Kingdom in its core is still a democracy!?"

Kira looks at the statues of the previous leaders and says,

"The people, they do not know what they want. They don't even know what is best for them, just what appeals to their short term desires. It's like a parent that treats their child harshly for their own good. The child may despise them, but when they can understand what is needed for them, they will see that kindness was not what they needed, but strength. And that is why I must weed out all the corruption that has held back this kingdom.

After all, it was because of corruption that the predecessor to the Lylat Kingdom, the old Galactic Alliance of planets, was on the verge of anarchy before radical changes took place.

We are almost there, we just need to "trim" a little bit more. Now, what will you two do? Will you choose the path that must be taken or side with the rest of the fools?"

Helmer then stares Kira in the eye and says "So, it's join you or die, huh? You have really all gone mad. So, you're going to kill whoever stands in your way? I doubt the people will support you for long when you start killing everyone that defies you left and right!"

Kira just grins and sits back on his throne while saying,"

Who said anything about killing you? I would never do anything as barbaric as make public executions to those that disagrees with my views. Really now, I am not the kind of man that Weil Zabi is. While he is doing this out of greed, I am doing this out of the knowledge that only I can truly save this cosmos."

The two sane subcommittee members look at each other in disbelief before, Siegel says,

"What do you mean? You really think you are a god? You're so in love with yourself that you can't see how crazy this all, GUH!"

Before he can finish, he finds himself shot in the chest with a blaster bolt! Before he lands, Helmer is shot too!

As they both fall to the ground, they can see that it was not Kira or his servants that did the deed, but their fellow members Djibril and Sakyou that shot them with their weapons! Djibril has a deranged look on his face and he says,"

Now then, that's no way to talk to a king! You two always did lack manners! Of course, Kira will not kill the likes of you. After all, it's the duty of the subcommittee members to root out unfit members when they are no longer fit for the job!"

Siegel looks at the two as blood comes out of his chest and he says,

"You four, you were all just looking to expand your own powers. You will never get away with this."

Xiza then walks up to the two and says,

"Ah, but we already have, Siegel. The polls are in, and it's too late for a recall. However, I'll give you credit for being such good sports, but you are no longer needed. It's time you are relieved of your duty. Goodbye."

He then reminds everyone he is not a human by extending his nail, right through the head of his fellow member! As he dies, Xiza does the same to Helmer with his other hand and moments later they are both dead. At once, two Salvation soldiers go to move the bodies and Kira says,

"It's always a shame when people can't see through their differences. However, now that I am in charge, I will not allow disunity to weaken our power. Those that oppose my methods will be silenced by any means necessary."

Sakyou then turns to Kira and says,

"Ah, its nice to have a king that uses his head and not his heart. Leaving King Atem in charge would never give this war a satisfying conclusion.

But that's the moral of this story. All loose and weak links must be cut off."

Kira looks up and says,

"Ah, too true. And that is why, Djibril, Sakyou, your services are noted, but you are no longer needed. And, since you two are now a liability, this is the end of our partnership."

The two are shocked and Djibril says,

"What!? You dare think you can dispose of us when it's because of us that you were able to get this far! Hey, and why did you only say me and Sakyou?" Kira grins and says, "You overestimated your own worth, Djibril."

Sakyou then gets nervous and stands back before saying,

"Don't be ridiculous, how do you expect to have control over the senators without us, the subcommittee? Even you won't be able to, GAUH!"

Before he can finish, he is impaled by Xiza's tail! Xiza flings him into the air and says,

"Now then, he never said anything about killing the whole subcommittee, just the unneeded ones. And it happens to be that I am more worthy than you are."

The long haired man that is on his tail glares at him and says,

"Xiza, you traitor! You think you could hide everything from us!? Ridiculous, I knew for sometime you were the true leader of the Space Pirates, as well as the godfather of the Twilight Mafia!"

Xiza laughs and says, "Ah, you did your homework, except for you still don't know everything, and you will never know. Goodbye Sakyo, and thank you for being kind enough to give your wealth to me as a parting gift!"

The other member curses the green humanoid's name as he is thrown hard into the wall, and is then blown up by an energy blast from the hand of Xiza! He then turns to Djibirl and the man panics before pointing his blaster at Xiza. He says,"

No, you will pay for this, you backstabbers! What are you laughing at, Albert? You think Kira won't kill you all, too? Bah, if I am going to hell, I'll send you there first!"

He then fires his gun at the mustached man, however he is shocked to see Albert hold out his hand, and absorb the energy right into it! Djibirl keeps firing, but he gets the same result as Albert walks right up to him!

Albert then wags his finger, and reveals a red circle in his palm!

He then says, "Me, die? Nonsense! Unlike you, I am not a mere disposable politician. I came back from the brink of death once, and that will be the only time!"

He then surprises Djibirl by grabbing him by his head with one hand! He then laughs and says,

"You want to know why Xiza and I are still around? Because we are more than just disposable bureaucrats, we are the players that will bring about the new era! You can only blame yourself for not being as much a genius as me!"

He then impales the white haired man through the chest with his hand, before throwing him across the room! He then wipes off the blood on his hand and says,

"Bah, he was always annoying me, anyway. So Kira, now that we have disposed of all the trash, I assume you are ready to begin the execution of Ben Auro?"

Kira sighs and says,"

His demise will come shortly, but first things first. I know you two have been waiting a long time, but we must do things correctly. Now that the Enji have seen my true ambitions, they will come here to defy me.

But I will crush them before they even have the chance to try and get in my way. Those fools, they never realized their doom was right in front of them.

Albert, have you made sure Dist did not do anything to change the nano-machines within the soldiers?"

Albert then strokes his mustache and says,

"He tried, but it was nothing that can get past me. Hey, even after all this time, there is no aspect of machines I have not mastered."

Xiza then chuckles and says,

"Now, Albert, it has been a very long time since you were known as an expert in robotics. We can't afford to let those Enji have any chance of escape."

Albert then looks at Xiza and says,"

Come now, I made it this far, does that not say anything about my tenacity? Don't worry, while there is some chance some will try to resist, the chances of that are very slim."

Kira then presses a button on his throne and has the image of one of his Salvation commandos appears. It is Commander Rex. The image of the soldier salutes and he says," What are your orders sir?" Kira then says,"

Commander Rex, the time has come. Execute Order Sixty-Six."

The commander does not even ask how come and says,

"It will be done, my lord. The Enji will be dead by the day's end."

His image fades and Kira laughs and says, "It has begun. I control the system now; there is no one that can stand in my way."

Xiza then says, "You really think your band of clones can wipe out the Enji? They are quite annoying;even their elite skills are not on the level of the average Enji."

Kira smirks and says, "I created the grand replica army, to have the Enji at my feet. And to make sure they get the job done, I have my elite members like Yazan and Paptimus Scirocco to insure our victory.

Even if they can not totally destroy the order, they will be crippled. And most of all, even if they had their odds against me, they had no idea how far I stacked the odds. This is truly the end, father. I will show you once and for all, that for all your talks about honor and courage, in the end, it's worthless on the battlefield. In war, the ones that strike the fastest and the hardest win, regardless of talent or purpose. This is why I shall be victorious! But remember, you two. If either of you dare turn against me, I will destroy you without mercy."

Kira goes on to command the rest of his army the same deadly order! And as he does, our view now returns to our heroes at the Hallowed Bastion!

* * *

Ben's friends are still upset about the recent turn of events. Cloud and the others are checking up on the status of the still out cold, Grand Master.

As Cloud and co are walking down the hallway to the medical hall, Doug says,

"Man, how does Kira expect to get away with this? He just calls himself king and expects everyone just to follow him? No way people will just be fine with that."

James then says, "Don't be so sure, Doug. Even if he is not very pleasant most of the time, in the public's eyes he is a war hero that has won many battles. He was even the one who got the most credit for protecting Corneria, besides Ben, since it was thanks to his arrival that Xehamaru and his massive fleet was stopped."

Cloud sighs and says,"

In times of war, it's not uncommon for people to rally behind those that show resolve and strength. The problem is that these days Kira is all about power and little about anything else. Still, King Atem was quite popular, and if he is still alive we might have a chance of ending this quickly.

Even Kira would not really kill Atem just yet, he knew we would sense the backlash of energy. He must be waiting for something, but we can't afford to wait. Ah, here we are. Oh, Master Chief?"

Cloud and the others not only see the Spartan warrior, but a bunch of other armored soldiers to his side. When he sees Cloud, he nods and says,

"Captain Strife, what is your purpose for going to this area?"

Cloud looks annoyed and says,

"To ask my friend Aeris about the status of the Grand Master. Why do I need to even tell you where I am going in here? I should be asking why Kira sent so many of you just to help us repair the castle. Did he send you to spy on us?"

Master Chief just says,

"I know the Commandant has made some actions that have you angered, Cloud. But, you must understand, he is just doing what must be done to bring peace to the universe as fast as possible. Alright, you may pass."

He then moves out of the way and Cloud says,

"Thank you." He and the others enter, and as he does, Master Chief looks at them go and says,

"I admit even I do not understand the C, no King Kira's will all the time. However, he always has his reasons. Although, I did not expect him to become the new Supreme King in the place of Atem. I guess he was the most qualified one to rule after him though. Even still I, huh? RAH!"

The soldier hears a voice in his head, and it's the voice of Kira! All the other soldiers go through the same symptoms, and as the Chief holds his head, the image of Kira appears before his eyes and he says,"

The time is now to fulfill your duty, time to execute order 66."

Chief is wondering why Kira is in his head and he says,"

What, now? But order 66 was to assassinate rogue Enji?"

Kira just holds out his hand and says, "

It is not for you to decide what is the proper time. Obey the will of your king, and destroy the traitors. You will do what your duty commands, Chief, you cannot defy me!"

Chief then struggles for a moment, but even though he is not as willing to obey his order as the others, Kira planned for this, and the nanomanchines inside the Chief enforce his will to the point that Chief and the other few definite soldiers come to see the logic of the supreme king! Chief then loads his machine gun and says," Understood, proceeding with battle plan."

Kira then says,

"Good, do not fail your king, for it is for the glory of the Lylat Kingdom that all traitors are crushed!"

His image fades and the soldiers begins to move, and not just them.

All the soldiers deployed around the area begin the pre-programmed plan that Kira burned into their mind! And as they do, the Titan member assigned over the troops, Yazen Gable is in the cockpit of his mobile suit, the Hambrabi, at the time and sees a red single flare up in his suit. He then grins and says,

"Finally, at last these magical freaks will get what is coming to them! Time to pave the way for a pure new world! Dunkel, Ramsus, get the ships into position! We are going to have a barbecue!" Meanwhile, Cloud has just reached Aeris and the others still working on Grand Master Myers. Cloud sees the leader of the warriors of light is still not moving and he says," Is there any progress on the wounds?"

Tear, who helped the other three after a while in the healing process, looks down and says,"

We have been able to prevent him from dying, but sadly that's all we have gotten so far, even with four of us. I suppose when a blow from the supreme god of darkness was told to be able to shatter even the celestial ones, the fact that he is still fighting, shows how strong his will is."

Aeris then says, "As long as he keeps fighting, we will too. However, it will take everything we have to heal this. And who knows how long it will take him to wake up afterwards."

Cloud looks hopeful and says, "

As long as there is hope, that is all that matters. Even if it will take a while, we can't afford to lose Master Myers. We need him now more than ever, especially with Kira going mad. Huh, what the, what do you guys want?

Cloud sees that the Chief and his squad are all in a line, and get into a formation. Hiryuumon then says "Um, can we help you guys? It's rude to just waltz in with out, hey what the?"

The Digimon and the others see that the soldiers point their guns at the Enji! Cloud at once takes out his sword and says,

"What are you doing? This is not very funny,Chief!"

The Spartan aims his rifle right at Cloud and says,"

Nothing personal, Cloud, just following my orders. In the name of the king, all Enji Knights must die!"

Doug is shocked and says, "What? Have you all suffocated in your helmets? Are you just going to blindly follow what Kira tells you to do? I bet he will tell you to fly into a star and you still would do it! Can't you see you're being idiots?"

Chief then says, "It's the job of a soldier to enforce justice. No matter the cost, that is what we must do! Fire!"

He then fires a shot from his plasma rifle, and the other soldiers all fire missiles! However, the Enji are still too fast, Cloud deflects the plasma blast with his sword into the ground and Aeris stops healing the Grand Master to hold out her hand and protect everyone with a force field from the rest of the attacks! James then aims his energy bow at them and says,"

This is your last chance to come to your senses. You won't win."

The commando to the right of Chief takes out his chain energy blaster and says,"

You smug Enji, think you're unbeatable? It's time you got shot off all your high platforms! You may have your fancy powers, but we Salvation soldiers were trained from day one to deal with threats like you!"

Aeris then says, "Is that what you truly think of us? Or is it what Kira told you to think of us? Even if the majority of you are clones, you still have your own heart!"

The soldier to the left of Chief says,

"Quiet! You can't trick us with your magic tricks! It's time for the Lylat Kingdom to be purged of all those that conspire to weaken it from within! We have the equipment to match your powers, you will all die now!"

The solders all fire, but James fires first and blasts the guns out of their hands with a barrage of energy arrows!

Doug then says, "You all need to chill, Bursting Machine Gun punch!"

Before the soldiers and Chief can try anything else, Doug punches hard and fast and they are all slammed through the door and all hit the hallway hard! They run out to see everyone out cold and Cloud says,

"Nice work, guys."

Doug then says, "What the hell got into them?"

James looks in the distance and says,"

More like what happened to everyone! Look, it seems that Kira has become even more deceptive, because it appears to me that these soldiers were here to kill us all along!"

Everyone looks around the area and sees that soldiers and mobile suits are attacking Enji everywhere! Cloud sees a few levels down Vincent and Barret shooting back at some more storm troopers as Tifa carries a wounded Yuffie out of the line of fire.

James then sees further in the distance what appears to be Luke, Guy, Cecil, and Yang fighting against a special pair of Titan's Throne class Gundams.

Luke and Yang have just avoided the beam attack from the mega launcher of the black and heavily armed **GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins.**

At the same time, Guy had just attacked the back of the orange **GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei** in order to prevent the suit from impaling Cyan with its large and deadly buster sword! Aeris feels the pain of the ones that were not able to react in time and were killed by the sudden attack of the Salvation troopers and says,

"This is horrible! How could Kira order his own friends and family to be killed?"

Cloud looks mad and says,"

Kira, he truly has lost all emotion and has become obsessed with killing anyone in the way of his twisted world. He may think he has fooled us all to the end, but if he thinks that he will be able to shatter the same order he once was a part of, he is dead wrong! Huh?"

He hears a man laughing through an intercom, and he sees a mobile suit descend in front of them!

It's Yazan in his special mobile suit, the Hambrabi!

Yazan then takes out his beam rifle and says,

"Hahah, you Enji are so arrogant; you think you can defy fate? Forget it; it's the end of the line for you freaks! The true saviors of this cosmos are not you magical knights, but the ultimate military force, the Titans! There is no need for your kind in the new order traitors! Kira is the man who will create the ultimate world, and the first step is to wipe out you mavericks!"

Cloud powers up his magic energy and says,

"Mavericks? Kira is the one who has gone maverick. He has become mad with his ideals, and now can not even understand anything but his own ideals! If this is what you think is justice, then you are just as mad as he is. Time you pay for attacking the home of the Enji Knights!"

Cloud then fires a beam sword attack at the blue mobile suit just as it was about to fire to blast it back! The battle for Hallowed Bastion is now truly getting started! However, speaking of mavericks, before the battle begins in earnest, let's briefly turn to a different group of people that deal with Mavericks!

* * *

We now go to inside the HQ of the Maverick Hunters. At the moment, X, Zero, and Axl have heard the alarm and are running to the briefing room to find out what there newest emergency is.

X, not exactly happy about the events going on lately, looks at the newest video on the screen in the left wall as it shows the false image of Ben/Idious impaling King Atem again, and a reporter talking about his coming up public execution.

X sighs and Zero sees this before saying,"

X, I know that look, what is it this time?"

The blue, long time maverick blaster looks at his long time partner and says,

"Zero, time and time we fight, but after all of these years of deleting mavericks, has anything really changed? I mean, we fought for so long, and now Kira is acting very suspicious. It makes me wonder if all we are doing is useless."

The pony tailed haired fighter besides him just sighs and says,

"X, remember what we talked about last time you acted like this, right after Axl joined? Just take a deep breath, and snap out of it! Seriously, don't get all wishy-washy and talk about not fighting again, or I will throw you right out of the window to snap your circuits back in order! Remember what I said?"

X then looks serious for a second, but then beings to laugh.

He says,

"Heh, you're right, Zero. No matter how long it takes, or how many stand before us, we will keep fighting to create a world of peace."

Axl then says,

"That's the X I know! Or, at least the X I like! Just moping around is not going to get anyone anywhere, so let's show those jerks out there that they won't wear us down and blast their heads off."

X then looks forward and says,

"You're right, Axl. Alright, Maverick Hunters, let's see what's the newest disturbance that we need to quell is about!"

The other two hunters nod and they enter the command room. Once in there, they find both their long time operator Aila and the more recent assistant operator who joined after the rebellion on Giga City, Nana pressing many buttons. To their side, X sees their long time friend Signas looking over a report when he sees the trio enter. He then says,

"Ah, about time you got here. I said this before, but things are pretty insane."

X just looks at the monitor saying maverick alert and says,

"So, what is it that Vile and Sigma are up to this time?" Aila then looks at X and says,

"Well, you see, it's not quite business as usual this time, X."

Zero just chuckles and says,

"So, it's one of those other Zannacross idiots? I don't care who it is, we will stop them and put them in their place!"

Nana then says, "No, it's not the Zannacross Empire or Zeon. Here, let me explain. We just got a direct order from the new supreme king, Kira. He issued us your new targets by order of supreme order 66."

X looks puzzled and says, "Order 66? What order is that?"

Signas then looks down and says,"

It seems that our latest mavericks are Enji Knights " Axl raises his eyebrows and says,"

Enji? You mean more Enji turned traitor? This is going to be a pain, who?"

Aila then presses a button and says,

"That's just the thing, X. It's not just a few Enji. It seems that the entire order of Enji Knights have been labeled Mavericks!"

The three hunters are shocked as the names and images of nearly every recorded Enji Knight appears on the main monitor in front of them and a description of the entire order being labeled traitors for conspiring against the Lylat Kingdom! Zero says,

"This is nuts! How could the entire Enji order be labeled mavericks?"

X sighs and says,

"Zero, remember what happened with Colonel Redips? Kira, this turn of events is far too suspicious. I won't allow history to repeat itself. Kira, I don't know what you have planned, but I continue to fight for the true path of justice, not the twisted version you envision.

I won't betray my friends, even if it's the order of the Supreme King! Alia, send the teleporter to Hallowed Bastion. Zero, Axl, time to make sure that we have not fought this long just to let things repeat."

His partners nod and they step into the machine, however Alia says,

"Oh no, it's impossible to warp you directly there! It seems the Titans have a jamming field to block anything to go into the area around the castle!"

A frustrated X then says, "Well, warp us to the closest location you can, Alia! We can not waste time here."

Alia then says,

"Alright, I'll do the best I can. Begin transmission!"

She then warps the hunters to aid the Enji from the treachery of Kira.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Enji on Hallowed Bastion are not the only ones being ambushed by the Titans and their Salvation troopers, this is happening all across the cosmos!

We turn to the world of Popstar, were outside the Castle of King Dedede, Enji Knights Tidus, Wakka and their Roso friend, Kimahri Ronso, nearly wound up full of holes just as their squad of Salvation soldiers helping them monitor the planet turned on them!

At the moment, Tidus is deflecting shot after shot with his Calaborg sword and, if it were not for his great speed, he would already have been done in! He just manages to see some snipers aiming for him and casts a haste magic spell on him to avoid being marked down!

Wakka then takes out the snipers with his Blitz ball. Right behind him Kimahri assaults the other soldiers and gets the jump on them by using his Aqua breath blue magic to wash them off the castle and give them a nice hard landing! Tidus sees more storm troopers rushing into the courtyard and he says,"

This is nuts! Have all these guys gone mad?"

Wakka then says,

"I don't know, man, but something tells me we can't just ask them to chill! Hey dudes, what did we do, anyway?"

The commander takes out a flamethrower and says,

"You know your crimes, Enji. The end of the Enji order trying to sabotage the Lylat Kingdom is now! Not one of you magical traitors will escape!" Kimahri growls and says,

"Kimahri is starting to think we were set up. It would seem Kira does not remember who his allies are supposed to be!"

Tidus then says,

"Man, I always knew Kira was way too uptight, but I just thought he was holding things into himself, like Auron. Well, now it seems he is even more of a power hungry backstabber than Seymour!

Whatever, I don't care if we have to fight the entire Titan's Special Forces, there is no way we are going to let him get away with this! It will take more than a bunch of goons to stop us!"

Wakka hears something before turning around and giving off a gasp. He then whacks Tidus on the head and says,

"What's your problem, man? All this time and you still have a big mouth!"

Tidus is annoyed at the bump and says,"

Hey, you don't have to, huh? Oh, maybe you were right."

He then sees that another squad of soldiers is behind them with their guns aiming right at them! Their leader then puts his targeting laser right at the head of the former blitz-ball player and says,

You will not defy lord Kira, Enji Tidus! We know all your tricks, so you have no surprises for us. Ready men? Open, GUH!"

Before he can even finish, a massive blast of magical energy hits him right in the back and obliterates him and the rest of the squad! In the distance, Wakka sees that it was his wife, the powerful black mage Lulu, who blasted them with her Ultima spell. She then walks up to her friends and says,

"You guys don't know everything we can do, so don't act so smug. Now, if any of you value your life, how about ending this now, while you have a chance?"

The other squad of soldiers all look at their commander. He just aims his gun at Lulu before saying,

"Bah, your magic is no match for our superior combat skills! We are prepared for every situation!"

Lulu readies another spell and says,

"I always thought something was fishy about you Salvation soldiers. Very well, then learn the hard way."

She then fires a Flare magic spell at the other group. However, before the powerful blast hits the armored men, a sphere drops down from the sky and absorbs the blast!

Before Lulu or the others can figure out what it is, all of a sudden, four spikes shoot down from the ground and create a barrier around the four Enji! A new laugh can be heard and a giant purple mobile suit lands down with a thud in front of the Soldiers!

This machine is armed to the teeth, so to speak, and is one of the special Titan's enforcer suits named the PMX-000_ Messala_! And, if that was not bad enough, it is being piloted by a fervent follower of Kira and Titan's commander Paptimus Scirocco, Sarah Zabiarov,!

The female pilot laughs and points her grenade launcher at the Enji while saying,

"Oh, please, your magical powers are useless against us! With that Negator, you can't pull anymore tricks. Now, time to wipe out those that stand in the way of the new order!"

Lula is obviously annoyed and says,"

Damn her, that thing is not only absorbing my spells, but is sealing my magic energy!"

Tidus then says,

"Well, guess we will just have to smash that before we smash that suit! No matter what you pull, you're not going to get away with this!"

He and Kimahri then charge at the Negator, but it flies out of their reach! The Messala then shows it's faster than it looks by attacking both of them with its grabbling "Vice "claws and slams both warriors into the ground! It then emits an electrical current to inflect more pain into the Enji and Sarah says,

"Ha! It's you Enji who will not get away with defying Lord Kira! I won't show mercy, I'll kill you all right now!"

She then aims her machine's pair of heavy mega particle cannons at them, and says,

"Yes, goodbye! What the, no!"

She is about to fire, when all of a sudden a new figure appears and throws a sharp blade at the wires to free both Tidus and Kimahri! Right after that, a powerful blow strikes the suits left leg, causing it to stagger and fire its blast into the sky, as the attack causes a massive explosion! She then has the machine take flight and says,

"What? More Enji? What is this?"

She then has her sensors lock on the two new arrivals. It turns out that they were none other than Kirby riding his large cat friend, Nago, and King Dedede himself! Kirby looks at the soldiers and says,

"Why are you guys fighting? Aren't you all on the same side? "

King Dedede gets mad and points his hammer at the Messala and says,

"Yeah, what are you doing, shooting up my landscape? Far as I've seen, these Enji have not done anything wrong, so what are you doing trying to shoot them full of holes?"

Sarah laughs from within her suit and says,

"A simple king of your level could never understand the great mind of our new ruler, nor could you understand what the true obstacles are! All you need to know is that these Enji Knights are traitors and must be erased for the good of all! Now, stand aside or you will be traitors as well!"

Dedede and Kirby are shocked and the penguin king says,

"Man, I thought people used to think I was a bad king, but this is plan loco!"

Kirby says,"

Even if Dedede is not high in that leaders of the Lylat Kingdom poll I saw from mister Tidus, even at his worse, he would never do something like this! I won't let you hurt these guys; they are nice and gave me a lot of tasty food!"

Dedede winds up his hammer and says,

"I knew something stuck about that Kira, and for once, I was right! No way am I going to let him walk all over me!"

One of the soldiers walks up to Kirby and says,

"What, you are going to stand against us, shortly? What are you going to do against the likes of, AH!"

The soldier is shocked to see Kirby open wide and swallow the soldier whole! After a minute, Kirby appears to absorb the Salvation storms trooper's power and now wear his mask and a plasma gun.

He then says,

"That man tasted like plastic, yuck!"

The other soldier got nervous and says,

"Oh, my god, you killed Kenny! You're dead, freak!"

Tidus gives the three a thumbs up and says, "Thanks guys, don't worry, we won't make you regret helping us!"

Sarah gets annoyed and transforms the Messala into its mobile armor form before saying,

"Bah, stupid locals. I'll kill anyone who tries to defy the rule of law, no matter whose side they are on! All units, open fire! Kill anyone who stands in the way of justice!" The battle for the fate of the Enji on planet Popstar then resumes.

* * *

Elsewhere in the cosmos, similar situations are breaking out. On the planet of Hyrule, Link had come to the aid of Enji Knights Stan, Rutee, Mary, Woodrow and others who were betrayed by their Salvation soldiers and Titan's pilot Ein Liewi in his _Dezpada Gundam_!

Likewise, Samus Aran decides to interfere with an ambush on the planet Venom and blasts through the formation of another Titan's commander Alejandro Corner in his Alvatore mobile armor and thanks to her interfere she prevents the doom of the red afro Enji Samurai Amarant Cole, Zelos, Ingus and the others in their squad and allows them time to escape on her ship.

Yes, it seems that despite the popularity Kira has in the public's eyes, they have not forgotten the many times the Enji have saved the day!

And that is why while some of the Enji are tragically killed by the about face treachery of Kira, the majority are able to hold their own against the march of the Titans thanks to those that support the warriors of light! Yes, and we now change are view once more to the view of yet another Enji Supporter, none other than Lacus' father!

(Sorry, but it would be crazy to go into detail every single Enji fighting of the Salvation soldiers. Even I have my limits, lol.)

The now only surviving sane member of the Subcommittee was on his way to the Enji Temple to check on the status of Grand Master Myers anyway since he and the Enji founder were close friends.

However, while he knew before hand that Kira had sent his men there in the name of helping repairing the damage done by Idious,he is shocked and horrified to see the four Alexandra class battleships over the castle blasting the home of the Enji with their cannons! Although the shields are up, they are taking a beating and it's not going to help them from the soldiers and machines already inside the barrier!

Erich then tries to open a channel and says to his pilot,

"What in blazes is going on down there? It can't be Idious, what does Kira think he is doing. Lacus, everyone, I hope you are safe. Land us down, I want some answers."

His loyal crewman does as told and lands the royal Raystar shuttle down. While the Castle itself is in lock down, Erich sees that there is a blockade set up by some soldiers on the outstretch of the mountain entrance and lands down there.

At once, he exits the shuttle and quickly walks to the soldiers. At first they point their blasters at Erich, but then they put down their weapons as they see his uniform and name.

A furious Erich says, "What is going on here!?"

The commander of the unit says,

"Sir Erich, if you're not aware, there has been a rebellion by the Enji Knights. Don't worry; the situation is being taken care of." Erich is in a state of disbelief and says," Rebellion? What are you talking about? Let me in there, my daughter is inside! As a member of the subcommittee, I order you to stand aside! What?"

The commander, Aplo and his men bar his path and he says,

"Negative, it's a direct order from Supreme King Kira that no one may enter until the traitors have been exterminated. I am sorry sir, but it's time for you to leave. If you do not, I will have no choice but to, what?"

One of the Enji broke out of the barricade!

The commander sees one of the newer Enji apprentices, the young Genji from the village of Areura, who is a werewolf like Lycanth, named Caius Qualls, strike down the sergeant watching the door! The rest of the soldiers open fire, but Caius is able to deflect the shots his way and fires off a demon fang energy sword wave to cut down a few more soldiers!

Aplo takes out a sonic grenade he has, and throws it at the Enji to cause his ears to bleed from the vibration! He tries to transform into his beast form, but the pain is too much and Aplo shoots him with his plasma shotgun! Erich is horrified and says,

"Stop it now, have you gone mad? This is only a child! "

Aplo does not even seem to listen and says,"

Check his pulse, and if he still has one, finish him! Huh, more Enji? He then sees in the distance four more Enji fighting against another Titan's pilot Dunkel Cooper in another Hambrabi, and Erich is shocked to see it's Lacus and her squad!

As she protects Terra and Yuna from the machine's beam rifle shots, Aplo says,

"They just can't get the picture! Fire the Rail cannon!"

He then gets in the tank holding up the blockade and readies its rail cannon to blast at Lacus from behind, without her even knowing it! However, Erich has had enough and says,

"No. I won't let you do this to my child, even if I must kill you!"

He fires a powerful holy magic spell that shocks the commander right before it blows the tank to bits!

As the remains of the tank and Alpo fall down the mountain path, he sees Lacus now going on the offensive and is at the moment striking her opponent's blue mobile suit with her Rising Crescent slash!

This damages the "eye" of the machine and it blasts around randomly, just as Terra fires off her own Flare magic blast to blast it right into the barricade and destroy it!

It's just now that Lacus sees her father and she and the others flash step over to him. She then says,"

Father! What are you doing here? This is no place for you to be right now!"

Erich then says, "Nor should it be a place for you, either. What does Kira think he is doing?"

Terra then says,

"Well, mister Raystar, we were hoping that since you are one of the subcommittee members, you could explain to us just what Kira is up to with this rather rude gesture."

Erich looks angry and says,

"I wish I knew. However, I have not been able to contact any of them since Kira took over the throne, and now I fear the worse. I never would have suspected that Kira had such a dark plan in motion during the course of the war. I am beginning to wonder, if he had been setting things up from the start of this war to move things in his favor."

Lacus looks at all the Enji fighting off the soldiers and mobile suits and she says,

"I don't think your theory is too far off, father. However, right now are priority is to defend the home of the Enji Knights!"

Erich smiles and says,"

You're right, my dear, I am sure that even with the firepower of the Titans, they will pay for underestimating the power of the Enji Knights."

Lacus smiles and says, "That's for sure. Huh? Watch out!"

She sees a barrage of missiles head for the group and at once sets up a barrier to protect everyone! She breathes a sigh of relief and says, "That was too close. We have to take out the field commander to get them out of sync so we can rout them out of here."

Collette then looks around and says, "But which one of the mobile suits is the commander?"

Little do they know that Cloud is still fighting against Yazan in his blue mobile suit? The blond haired hero has been able to keep the fight in his favor, but he has not been able to finish the Titan pilot just yet.

At the moment, Yazan has transformed his suit into its mobile armor form and is flying around blasting at the castle, and is trying to blast Cloud and anyone else in his sight! As Cloud sees his foe damage the castle with his attacks, he gets mad and says,

"Damn him! If this keeps up, he and his pals might bring the place down. I have to end this soon."

Yazan laughs and says, "You Enji make me sick, fighting with those swords. Just because you have some magic powers, it's not enough to make up for your outdated fighting style!"

He then transforms back into mobile suit mode and takes out his beam saber. He slashes the area above Cloud to send some rubble his way, but Cloud easily slashes them apart, but Yazan takes the distraction and tries to run Cloud through with his beam saber!Cloud splits his blade into two swords once more and manages to block the thrust in time! He then swiftly slashes the sword arm of the machine off! He says,

"You should not act so smugly. It just makes your case look even worse. Kira has gotten far too delusional to think he could destroy us so easily!"

The Hambrabi flies back out of Cloud's range and Yazan says,

"Damn you, Enji! But you just don't get it, even if you are the better warriors, you still are finished! What you can't seem to get is that the best warriors always are beaten not by even better fighters, but by the best tactics. Even if they are underhanded, it's how business is done! Looks like I'll just have to move to plan B faster than anticipated! Now, ready the poison gas storm! Heh, let's see if it takes longer to kill one rather large holdup of Enji rats or a space colony full of rebels!"

Cloud hears this and is outraged and says,

"Gas? How low will Kira go? Is this how you plan to end the war? With brutal and mass deaths? I won't allow it!"

He fires off a flare magic spell, but his opponent is too fast and dodges it before laughing and saying,

Haha! Too late, the process is already starting! In a matter of moments, you will all die! That is what you get for making this difficult!"

Cloud sees that in the distance one of the ships is dropping down a rather large box to the ground! Cloud can only afford to guess the other ships are doing the same. Cloud looks around and sees Doug, James, Wyrmmon and Aeris are all fighting back various enemies including the new robotic Salvation troopers built to combat Enji, the Purge Troopers.

He then sees everyone is as bogged down as he is and says, "This is not good, if I don't act fast, it's going to get real nasty. I hope someone is closer!"

He then flash-steps to shock the Titan ace pilot and drive his sword right into the chest of the mobile suit!

* * *

As he hurries to end his fight, the storm troopers have already surrounded the Gas generator with the powerful red Gundam, the Fast **GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei **protecting it!

Its pilot Nena Trinity sees the soldiers ready the device and says,"

Yes, it's almost ready at last! Then we can fulfill Lord Kira's will and purify the cosmos of all that stand in the way of the new order! Hurry up, you block heads! Is it almost linked with the other three?"

The commander of that squad salutes her and says,

"Just about, madam, we are linking it up with the others."

The Titan pilot then says,"

Wel,l hurry! We cannot let the Enji make it here in time!"

The commander, Kagi says,"

Right away, hurry! What the, what is this vibration? An Enji"

The other soldier reads his scouter and says,

"Captain! We are getting a massive power level erupting! It came out of nowhere! Over there!"

He points to the rubble and they all point their guns. A large yelling can be heard before a tremor blows away the rubble, and an enraged Brad emerges!

While Idious hurt him so bad he was on the verge of death and was knocked out cold, he has recovered and is seething with rage at being humiliated once again!

While he is covered with wounds he is in such a berserk state that he powered up to 100 percent of his true power! Now nearly the size of a giant, his steps cause the ground to shake as he says,

"Where is he? Where is that masked guy!"

The Throne Drei looks at Brad and points its energy hand gun at Brad and says,"

What kind of freak are you ? Bah, just another freak that needs to be put to sleep! What are you, the Enji's pet monster that they train with?"

Brad looks at the Gundam and says,

"Where the hell did that freak go? Did he think he could really kill me!? I'll teach him to try and diss the unstoppable Juggernaught! I'LL SMASH HIM! NOW WHERE IS HE!? "

Kagi takes out his rocket launcher and says,"

He is obviously deranged, blast him!" Even though the amount of magic energy from Brad is nearly crushing the soldiers, they still all open fire. But all of their attacks do nothing to Brad in this state! He just gets even madder and says,

"You think you can mess with me? You're all nothing but grunts and you think you can take me? That's it, YOUR ALL DEAD!"

He then claps his hands with such speed that it creates a massive shock wave that blows the troops right out of the area and nearly does the same to the Gundam! This gets Nena angry and she says,

"You're even more annoying than the other Enji! You're nothing but an ugly brute! I'll kill you myself!"

She then fires her machines missiles at Brad, but he just punches them all back at her so fast she can't even see it! She then says,

"How did he do that? AH!"

Brad instantly warps right in front of the Throne Drei and punches right into the suit and grabs the pilot by the throat!

He then says, "I don't care who you are! Anyone that does not pay respect to Brad the great will pay the proper price! You think your little machine can match me! Think again! Now, DIE!"

He then fires a powerful energy blast at point blank range that not only instantly vaporizes Nena, Trinity, and her Gundam, but his energy ball goes right into the poison gas generator and blows that up in a massive explosion! Brad laughs as he sees the flames and says,

"Haha! That masked guy can send as many flunkies as he likes, but I'll clobber them all in one punch! Ah, looks like I got some more fun!"

Brad sees more soldiers and mobile suits surround him and he says,"

Hey, I thought you were on our side? Whatever, never liked these bucket heads. Heh, I don't care what is going on here. If you guys want to fight me, then bring it on! I don't care what you guys throw at me. Nothing anyone can dish out is enough to bring down the Unstoppable Juggernaught! NOTHING! RAHHH!"

* * *

He is fired at on all sides, but he unleashes a shock wave to blast everything back and then fires energy blasts everywhere to destroy everything in his path! As Brad continues to go on his rampage, Lacus and the others see it from where they are fighting and she says,

" Brad? I figured he was fighting somewhere."

Her father sees Brad in a berserk state, as he kills the soldiers and says,"

Yes, he is quite passionate about it. But enough about that now. I know what those devices were, they were gas generators! They are trying to seal this place and kill everyone at once with poison!"

Terra then says, "Poison, I won't forgive anyone that stoops to the level of _Kefka_! Ah, but it seems the others have already caught on to this vile plan."

Terra is in the group sees that the various Enji are doing whatever they can to make sure the soldiers do not start the gas chambers! Brad has already totaled the northern generator.

In the southern generator, Yang has just punched the Throne Eins Gundam in the lower left leg to cause its Mega Launcher blast to hit its own ship!

Luke then unleashes his Radiant Howl Mystic Art attack right at the suit to blast it apart!

At the Eastern side, Gundam Throne Zwei is trying to slash Guy and Cyan out of the way so it can start the generator, but the two won't let it get close!

The pilot, Michael Trinity, tries to impale both of them with its beam daggers, but only hits the fast moving warriors of lights after images!

Knowing time is of the essence, Cyan unleashes his powerful Quadra Slice sword Skill and in a blur unleashes the samurai slashes the mobile suit several times in a second! As it's being damaged, Guy then powers up and unleashes his Razing Phoenix Mystic art to burst right through the suit! As it explodes, Cyan sees the generator begins to glow and he says,"

Oh no, you don't! Thou will not let the tragedy of my beloved Doma Kingdom ever be repeated!"

He and Guy both slash at the machine to at once stop it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Western side, Barret, Vincent, and the others were able to win the shootout with the Storm troopers and team up with Irvine and the powerful, blaster wielding Enji, Max.

(Er, mind you it's a different Max than Ben's cousin, this guy is from the world of Celestia. He is an energy gun expert. )

The Enji were able to make their way to the poison generator, but the Hambrabi, piloted by Dunkel Cooper, stands before them! He takes out his beam saber and says,

"Traitors! Die like the dogs you are!"

At once, Vincent warps above the suit and fires a few rounds from his tri-barrel Cerberus gun to damage the sensors. Barret is more than a little angry about this whole attack and he channels all his energy into his gun arm and says,

"Die like dogs? Hell no! You Titans are really getting on my bad side! Catastrophe!"

He then fires off his most powerful limit break at the blue suit and Vincent jumps out of the way just as the machine is blasted apart by the powerful beam of energy!

Max is impressed with the display of power and says,

"Not bad, now it's my turn. Elemental Master!"

The man then charges up his energy cannon and fires off a massive blast, composed of various elemental powers! The blast shatters the generator on impact and as a massive explosion breaks out, Barret gives a whistle and says,

"Damn, nice shot!" Irvine raises his hat and says,

"I thought I had seen ruthless attacks before, but this is pretty high up there. Time we wrap this up!"

As the smoke rises from the ruined machine, Yazan realizes his plan was ruined and says,"

What! Dunkel, Ramus, and everyone else messed up! Damn Enji Knights! I'll still burn this place to the ground! I have plenty of more soldiers and spare gas generators to cremate you all! GUh!"

Cloud has had enough of this blood thirsty soldier and managed to score a hit with his sword beam attack to destroy the machine's left leg and wing! Cloud then charges at him and says,

"You won't have the chance, this little back stab of yours is over Yazan! Finishing Touch!"

Cloud then gathers a large amount of magic energy and his sword begins to glow! He then takes a massive leap and jumps above his opponent's machine!

Yazan then tries to counter with his beam saber, but he is too slow and Cloud slashes the machine in half! Yazan sees his machines systems are about to blow and he just laughs before saying,

"Damn you, Cloud! It's still too late, you know! No one can survive against the power Kira has! You're all goners! Hahahaah, see you in hell,Enji! AHH!"

The suit explodes and Cloud just sighs, while saying,"

Man, I thought he'd never shut up. Is everyone okay?"

Doug and James run over to him and Doug gives a thumps up while saying,"

All clear here! That will teach those guys who they are messing with!"

Aeris and Wyrmmon then come over and Aeris sighs while saying,

"Yes, we were able to neutralize the threat and make sure the soldiers did not get their blasters within range of Grand Master Myers, or any of the other injured. And, it seems we were able to prevent anyone else from dying. Still, I hope this madness ends soon."

Cloud then says,"

Well, with their commander dead, maybe they will see it's a fight they can't win and back off. Huh? Or maybe not."

Cloud and the others see more troopers land on the ground, and some are even in the air with jetpacks! It seems like at least a hundred soldiers have their guns pointed at the says,

"Man, they just won't give up!"

Cloud says,"

They really are devoted. But, I guess Kira created them to be without fear. Still, we can't let them win, the future of the Lylat Kingdom depends on it! Huh, that power level. Is it, Master Yamamoto?"

Cloud is correct as he sees the elder Enji flash step in front of his fellow knights! His sword is already set ablaze and he says,"

I am sorry my return was delayed. It seems some soldiers tried to sabotage my shuttle. Kira, the son of the Grand Master would try and shatter the order that he grew up in?

Such disrespect will not be tolerated! You all may be patriotic men, but your time ends now! Ashes to ashes, dust to dust! Ryuujin Jakka! Flare Tornado!"

The Enji master then raises his sword into the air and it explodes with fire, before he hurls it at the soldiers! He then sets the entire group of soldiers ablaze in one blast! But the Enji Master, is still not done and he hurls his energy attack into one of the battleships, and destroys it too! As it comes crashing down, Doug says,"

Whoa! Looks like the masters are just as angry as the rest of us at Kira's little coming out party so to speak. Hey, what happened to Master Zoda?"

James just pokes Doug in the shoulder and motions him to the left, where they see that somehow the small red Master is sitting down as if he was always there! However, the group sees that he is not taking a nap as he waves his hands and shows off his enormous power to hurl one Alexandria ship into another, destroying them both! Zoda then calmly stands up and says,

"The Enji order, today fall it will not. Glad I am that everyone has managed to hold on."

Aeris then says,

"Master Yamamoto, Master Zoda. I am glad to see you're both well and managed to escape this ambush. Kira, what could he be thinking?"

Zoda then looks distressed and says,"

A dark turn of event this is. Kira's play foresee we did not. Ashamed I am that things have gotten this out of control."

Yamamoto then sees the various dead soldiers and says,

"Kira is willing to bet so many lost lives on a misguided vision. It seems he has joined Xehamaru and has descended into madness. However, he is greatly mistaken if he thinks he can so easily win. Now let us finish off this misguided attack"

Cloud looks at the single remaining battleship and says,"

They must see now that they can't win, but if they are so loyal to Kira that they will fight to the very last man, then I guess we will have no choice. Huh, another soldier?"

Cloud and everyone sees a man appear out of the hallway behind him, and it's none other than Master Chief! Although hurt from Doug's attack, he is still able to hold a gun and points it at the Enji! Cloud says,"

It's over Chief! No matter how willing you are to serve Kira's command, you must be able to see you can't win! Your commanding officer is dead, so the attack is over." Chief moves forward and says,

"With Commander Yazin dead, I am now the commanding officer. No matter what, Order 66 must be completed. That is the order of the Supreme King! It must be completed."

Cloud then says,

"Wake up! You fought alongside us; do you really think we are traitor to the Lylat Kingdom? Don't you see Kira is just manipulating everyone for his own ends?"

Master Chief stops for a moment and says,

"Even if that is true, the rule of law must be enforced. No matter what I, I, RAH!"

Master Chief holds his head in pain! As this alarms the other, Enji Cloud not only sees the Spartan begin to convulse, but the few still standing Salvation soldiers begin to do the same! Doug sees this and says,

"What the hell is with these guys? They are acting a little unsoldier like, no? Oh man, are they all going to blow up?

Because Chief is starting to glow!"

Doug is right as he sees a purple stream of light come out of Chief, but as it heads into the nearby terminal, Cloud sees it take the shape of Cortana and she says,

"Cloud, don't kill Chief, he is not in control of his body! "

James then gets suspicious and says,

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just trying to get our guard down?"

Cortana then says, "Just trust me and listen. Both he and the soldiers are being commanded by the nanomachines in their bodies called SOP, or" Sons of the Patriots". In

other words, they are forced to obey whatever orders are given and it takes a strong will just to oppose it, and even then, it's nearly impossible to resist!

You have to help, Chief. Some of the soldiers might be doing this out of their own free will, like Yazan. But some, like Chief, have no choice but to obey, otherwise the nano machines will shut down their vital systems!"

Yamamoto looks at Chief, screaming in pain and says,

"This is truly tragic, controlling the very minds of his soldiers, to the point that they are little more than the droids used by the Zeon federation. Has Kira lost his entire sense honor?" Cloud then sees Master Chief move zombie like, and says to Cloud,

"Cloud, kill me now. Otherwise, I'll continue to disgrace myself."

Cloud then says, "Cortana! Isn't there anyway to free them?"

The virtual women looks stressed and says,

"This whole time I have been trying to find a way to deactivate the machine's control on Chief and the others. However, if they are removed, they will rupture the organs."

Cloud sees Chief pick up his plasma pistol and Cloud says,

"Chief, I am sorry. I'll make it painless."

Cloud prepares to charge at the Spartan and bring down his sword, but all of a sudden, a flash lights up the sky! This light strikes the castle like a lightning rod and swiftly covers the entire area, and hits all the soldiers! This causes all the remaining solders to fall down, and even the remaining battleship is hit and becomes silent! Everyone is not sure what to expect, and Aeris waits a few seconds and says,"

What was that? It looked like a magic spell of some kind. Are they all dead?"

Cortana goes back into the unconscious Chief and appears out of his helmet visor and says,"

I am not sure just what happened. But all I can tell you is that the nano machines are now on standby."

Zoda looks amused and says, "Such a sudden resolution this is. Did the Cid's or Jade break the program they did?"

Cloud looks puzzled and says, "I don't think even they would be able to figure out all this fast enough. Any clue what happened, Cortana?"

She says, "Sorry, this is the most highly encrypted program I've seen. All I can make of it is something called program Diz. But, I think we don't have to worry about these guys acting up for now. From what I figured out, it seems someone sent a signal to the Nanomachines that override all other commands."

Wyrmmon looks around and says,"

That's all good, but what about the guys that don't need to be told to do this?"

Cloud then says, "I think we killed all of them, and not a moment too soon. Any more, and this place would have been totaled. But, at least we stopped them before the worst could happen. Let's see if anyone is still onboard that last ship, and make sure they are willing to talk. I think we all want answers. Huh? Maybe it's not over just yes!"

Cloud and co sees three lights appear in the sky and get into fighting stance! However, soon the lights take form, and when Cloud makes out their shapes, he is relieved to see it's not more Titan's forces, but the three Maverick Hunters! He then realizes that they might be following Kira to and says,

"X, Zero, what are you guys doing here?"

Axl gets annoyed that he was forgotten again and says,"

Nice to see you too, Cloud! Man, you guys seem to be busy."

Cloud then says, "You guys would not happen to know about this, would you?"

X then looks at Cloud and says,

"Yes, our orders are that the entire Enji Order has been labeled mavericks. But don't worry; I have a suspicion that the real maverick is the one giving that order."

Cloud smiles and says, "Ah, glad to see you're not our enemy."

Zero laughs and says,"

Hey, give us some credit, we do have common sense, you know. Glad to see you guys were not done in by this."

Cloud then looks around and says,"

I guess you could say we won, but now this place is even more damaged, and some were killed before they could defend themselves. X, Zero, and you too, Axel. I think we need to talk about our new king. I think for the sake of the cosmos we need to have a one on one chat with him about a regime change, fast!"

Doug punches some rubble out of the way and says, "That's for sure, the more we wait, the less time we have to save Ben from being killed by that backstabber!"

Yamamoto then looks at the moonlight and says,"

Do not fear, even with Master Myers still in critical condition, the Enji will fight as one, and do what must be done to truly protect the innocents of this cosmos." Cloud then says, "Yeah, hang on, Ben, we are coming! Kira, you can send as many of your brainwashed troopers and insane followers as you want, but we are not going to let you have your way!"

* * *

Cloud, the rest of the Enji, and the maverick hunters go make sure everyone is okay, heal the wounded, and then go into the damaged, but still standing command center, to plan a course of action.

Meanwhile, back at the White Castle, Kira is going over the status of the entire Lylat Armada, and is preparing to have the Fifth fleet ready the newly created Gryps two colony laser to total one of the Zeon fleets, when Ezan enters the room.

The silver haired Enji bows and says,

"Com, I mean my king. We have lost contact with the legion over Hallowed Bastion. It's likely that the Enji were able to overcome them."

Kira does not move and just says,

"Ah, I admit, even I was not counting on them having the power to totally finish them. But as long as they weakened the Enji even further, then their sacrifices were worth it." Ezan looks conflicted and says,"

But, they will not take this lightly, what are you going to do?"

Kira smirks and says,

"Wait for them, of course. They will come to me, and I will shatter their hopes once and for all. I know you feel sadness on having to fight your former comrades, Ezan, but I assure you, for the sake of peace, this must be done. As long as the Enji order stands, the war will never end. Every single Enji, including those like your former squad leader, Squall Lionheart, and the others are enemies to the Lylat Kingdom. You understand that, don't you?"

Ezan looks at Kira and says,"

I will do what I must, I serve the Lylat Kingdom, no matter what."

Kira then says, "I knew you would see my view, Ezan. You are making the correct choice. Yes, the Enji will come, but they can not stop me. Soon their light of hope will be blown out." Kira then presses a button and a hologram image of Ben chained by energy beams in the center of his cell is shown.

Kira smiles and says,

"Fool, they can't fight against the passage of time. They are simply a part of the old world, and like all things that will not embrace change, they will vanish! Now, it's time to prepare their doom. Bask; alert all officers that we and the city are to go to high alert. Have all citizens of Neo Arcadia go to the shelters, activate the Destroy Gundams and the Pysco Gundam Mark II, and prepare the White Castle to change to battle position. Come my former comrades, come if you dare to this _Outer Haven_!"

* * *

The castle itself beings to change into its ultimate battle form, the true form of the castle of the supreme king! Meanwhile, even Ben locked up in his cell can hear the massive castle changing and he says,

"What's going on? Is this the thing that they are going to use to kill me? Sigh, after all this time, I would never have thought this would be how it ended. I wonder, is anyone going to try and stop this?

But, why would they? I tried, or Idious tried to kill them. Even if it was not really me, they must all hate me. I wanted so hard not to fail anyone, but in the end it seems I was a failure after all. Cloud Sensi, Lacus, sorry for being such a waste of time. I just hope that you are all okay."

Well, talk about a race against the clock! The Enji order was able to defend their, home but Enji throughout the cosmos are still struggling to survive from the betrayal of the Titans and the Salvation soldiers! Can the Enji and those that side with them rally to dethrone Kira, before it's too late for Ben? Only way to find out is to catch the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Cloud, Doug, James, Lacus and many other Enji plan a assault directly on Kira, to rescue Ben. And they are helped by Maverick hunters, Samus, and the Star Fox team.

They are going to need all the help they can get, because Kira is ready for them and has turned Neo Arcadia into lockdown mode, making it nearly impossible to get into! The warriors of light are able to sneak in by hijacking a military train into the city, but they still have to deal with the Titan fleet guarding the city with five massive Destroy Gundams and their bigger brother, the planet conquering, Psycho Gundam Mark II! Just one of these massive machines has the firepower to total a fleet and all of them together present quite a deadly roadblock! Our heroes are determined to save Ben from being killed by his former teacher and won't let anything from reaching Kira at his transformed Castle of Outer Heaven! Can the Enji and those that side with them make it in time?

Find out in **_Chapter 83: Blades of the Patriots!_** **_Clash of the Titans!_**

Author note. Just to make things clear about the Salvation Soldiers, they are all mostly replicas of Master Chief, but in addition they also have nanomachines in them like in Metal Gear solid 4, just to insure they are totally obedient. Well, till next time, and thanks for all the reviews!


	28. C 83: Swords of the Patriots!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 83: Blades of the Patriots! Clashing of the Titans! _**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the Enji were at last shown the depths of Kira 's ambitions. The son of the Grand Master wasted no time asserting his power, and added Siegel and Helmer to the list of those killed on his path to becoming the Supreme King! The subcommittee members that supported him were all to happy to dispose of their uncooperative fellow members, however Djibril and Sakyou got a taste of their own traitorous medicine when Xiza and Albert reviled they were the only ones that were truly fit to stand with Kira and killed them!

Kira then put his plans to silence his former comrades and executed the deadly order that he created his grand Replica army for, order 66! With a simple command solders that have been fighting side by side with the warriors of light throughout the cosmos at once turned on them! Lucky for the Enji, no offense to the Jedi knights but the Enji were just a little stronger, had more allies having their back and were all ready having suspicions on Kira 's plans.

Even so there were more than a few tragic losses to this cruel betrayal. However, in the Hallowed Bastion of Radiant Garden the Enji Knights were able to rally to defend their home from the vicious assault of the Titans.

While there commander Yazan tried all methods at his disposable, even poison gas , the combined outcome of a reawakened furious Brad, the return of Masters Yamamoto and Zoda, and the resolve of the warriors of light resulted in the Enji defeating their attackers. Master Chief and the others were willing to fight to the very end, but Cloud found out from Cortana that it was because Kira was ordering the nano-machines in his and the others bodies to command all of their actions like puppets through the SOP ( Sons Of the Patriots) System!

Luckily the Enji were not forced to kill his ally thanks to a mysterious blast scrambling the nano machines and knocking them out! Having survived Kira 's ambush Cloud, Doug, James , Lacus and the rest knew that Kira could not be forgiven for this act, and that his reign of the Supreme King must be cut short if they are to survive. X, Zero, and Axl arrived to offer their support and others are willing to help them to. But even so can the Enji find a way to stop Kira before he goes through with Ben's execution and secures his absolute power over the Lylat Kingdom? It's time to find out so let's get started!

Today's chapter begins at the damaged home of the warriors of light, the command center to be precise. While the assault from the Titans left a large hole in the rooms ceiling its computers are still intact. After tending to the wounded and making sure that Master Chief and all the solders that surrender are locked up tight the majority of the Enji are now here. Lacus's father and the three Maverick Hunters are there as well.

* * *

At the moment they are watching the main screen in the center showing the main news channel of the Lylat Kingdom. Right now a reporter is going over the breaking news of the Enji betraying the Lylat Kingdom! The reporter then shows a broad cast of Kira, who is proclaiming he has "discovered "that the Enji were planning to overthrow the Senate and take over the Lylat Kingdom!

We then go to a close up of the reporter in a shuttle over the Senate building.

She then says," It seems that are new King was able to prevent the Enji from there betrayal thanks to the Titan's efforts! According to the newest press release all the traitors are being engaged at the moment but it's confidential about how the progress is. However Supreme King Kira has insured the senate that all the Enji will be brought to justice!

However, in the mean time he is ordering the city of Neo Arcadia in to emergency lockdown mode till further notice!

Will everyone you better head to the shelters! This is April Onawa reporting out! "

With that the broadcast of the women in the yellow jump suit vanishes and it returns to the news station. Squall then presses a button to close the transmission and says," Well, it's clear Kira is not wasting any time selling his own story to the public. At this rate unless the truth is relived soon he will have the entire Lylat Kingdom believing he is there savior, and that we are the traitors.

"Zero then at the screen and says,"

You all will have to act fast then. He all ready gave us orders to terminate the Enji. Good thing we don't feel like fallowing then.

"X then says,"

Alia told us that those Salvation Solders and the Titans commanding them were on the move throughout the entire universe to kill any Enji Knight on sight.

"Lloyd gets upset and says," No, we can't let him just get away with this! We have to stop him now before he is able to kill any more Enji. "

Kratos then sighs and says," Not to mention any other person who disagrees with his rule. I never imaged Kira was this much of a clandestine totalitarian. However, when the people see his true ideals I wonder how long they will go along with him. But then again Kira will likely just crush those that defy him, all the more reason that this madness must end. "Hiryuumon then looks around and says," Hey guys, don't forget the most important thing! The boss is going to be executed soon if we don't do something!

"Cloud pats the Digimon on the head and says,

" Don't worry, we did not forget and we are all determined to make sure Kira does not bring down his cruel justice on Ben. The only problem, Kira knows this to.

"Yamamoto then says," Kira has always been one of the best military tacticians in the Enji Knights, and maybe the entire cosmos. He all ready has the castle and the city in lock down formation and is surely laying a trap for us. "

Lacus's father then presses a button and displays a map of Neo Arcadia. He then says,"

Being the capital of the Lylat Kingdom this city can have quite a fortudecation. While when Xehamaru unleashed his surprise invasion it was too late under normal circumstances entering the city can be nigh impossible. You see, there is more than the planets energy barrier protecting it. On high alert it has a second barrier around it to form a cocoon of sorts. And it's not just the outside; it's from underground to.

"Lacus then says," So, you're saying it's impossible to get inside father?

"The member of the now dysfunctional subcommittee looks at his child and smiles before saying,"

Not impossible my dear, just extremely difficult. There are only two possible ways to penetrate the defenses. Either the not so subtle way of unleashing an attack with the power to break through, or find a way to fallow someone who can pass though.

"Cloud then says,

" So, what do you propose Mister Raystar?

"Axl then chuckles and says," It's rather straight forward, we take the next schedule ride in to the city and get the jump on those Titans!

"X sees the puzzled look on many people before him and says,"

ill elaborate. Kira still thinks we are hunting mavericks, which at the moment are you guys. We will pretend to have captured some of you and will have a Titan's train let us through. And at that point we can knock them out, and take it from there.

" Barret laughs when he gets the picture and says,"

A train jacking eh? Oh that brings me back. "

Cloud smiles and says," I think this plan is shaping up to be a winner. Kira may have more of the Titans waiting for us but that's just the risk we have to take as Enji. "

Zoda then says,

" Stay some of us must, to defend the wounded here. Take part I will in this mission. Much to say do I to Kira about this, much to say. "

Yamamoto then says,

" If that is the case then I will help defend Hallowed Bastion from any fallow up attacks. Who is willing to take part in this mission? Kira will be defended by the Titans and the Enji that fallow him. And may I remind you, it's likely Kira's powers even dwarf Xehamaru and the Inquisitors.

"Doug then pumps his fist in the air and says," I am in, I don't care how strong Kira is I am ready to smash him through this planet for all the stuff he put us and especially are buddy through!

"James nods and Cloud's eyes are full with resolve as he says,

" I think all of the members of Squad 7 are ready to take the risk.

"Many other Enji also move forward and Lacus then says,

" Cloud, would it be ok if I was with Squad 7 for this mission?

"No one is expecting this and Brad, who was just leaning on the left wall, hears this and nearly snaps the pillar he was on and stomps right over to her and says," You want to do what? Why the hell are you going to join them?"

Lacus looks at Brad and says,"

I have to make sure Ben is rescued, no matter what. "

Brad is getting madder by the second and shouts,"

And why are you going to risk your neck for psycho boy? He's getting what he deserved for going ape on us! Huh?

"Brad turns around and sees that everyone is glaring at him.

Doug then says,"

Watch it Brad, your way out of line! "

Brad snickers and says,

" I'm just saying! He is the one who got so messed up he turned in to that Idious guy! It's his own fault that he could not handle the job!"

Lacus looks down and says,"

No Brad, it's not just his fault. Ben was suffering for so long. And I, we let him down as his friends. The burden of his responsibility, the betrayals of those close to him one after another and the heavy unrelenting pressure Kira put on to him.

I see it now, he was trying to reach out for help, but I, but we did not see it in time. He was so overwhelmed that he, he had a breakdown.

"Brad then says," And your point is?"

Lacus looks angry and says," Because he is my friend Brad! I won't let him be throw away like garbage! I, have to help him, and that is why I made up my mind. I will do all in my power to do whatever it takes to save Ben.

" Brad then looks at her and gets annoyed while saying," Bah, now you're just being crazy.

"Erich looks at Brad and says,"

It may not be the safest decision, but if this keeps up no one that goes against the will of Kira will be safe. I respect your decision Lacus, but please promise me you will be careful. "Lacus smiles at her father and says,

" Thank you father. Don't worry I will be careful.

"Brad then gives a cocky grin and says,

" Oh well, if you're going then ill tag along to! No way will I let my girl be in the targeting zone of those smug Titans!

"James looks at Brad and says

," I don't think you and us on the same squad will work so well. Call it, a difference of personality conflict.

"Brad just says," Oh come on, you know I am the only one who can beat Kira!

"Lacus then goes up to Brad and holds his hand while saying,

" Brad, I appreciate your enthusiasm as always, but I think for this plan there is a better way to use your, let's say fighting spirit.

"Brad is puzzled and says," What you getting at gal?

"Lacus then turns to the projection of the city and says,

" Well, do divert Kira's attention we will need someone with a lot of power and stadium to lure the main defense forces. And who better then to get everyone's attention then you? "Brad thinks for a moment and says,"

Heh, which sounds like it, might be a good idea. Yah, ill show the whole blasting Titans Special Forces that all the power they got can't compare to the most powerful fighter in the cosmos! And if Kira himself shows up, then ill show once and for all who is top dog! Hahahah, you're a genius like always Lacus!

"Cloud just sighs and says,"

Yes, Brad with maybe a few others supporting him can lure the main attack force while the rest try and break in to the castle. "

Erich then says," You will not be alone. Not everyone in the Lylat Kingdom is ready to just expect Kira's new rule. My friend General Antilles will be able to support you, and I think I can get you in contact with the Star Fox team as well.

"Auron then steps forward, and says," We should get ready; every second wasted the situation gets worse.

"Cloud then looks at the screen, now showing the city beginning to enter lockdown mode and says,

" All right, hang on Ben, we are coming. And Kira, its time you see your justice is not as absolute as you think!"

With this the Enji all get ready for what might be there most dangerous mission yet.

* * *

However, while the warriors of light mobilize we shift are view to another one, no other then Ben! Not much has changed for the confused and broken welder of the Star Sword. Still locked tight in his repent cell and locked tight in a advanced straightjacket and a energy containment filed. he has nearly fallen asleep when he sees the door open.

And the one who enters is Revolver Ocelot. As he walks in with two commandos he looks at Ben and has the energy chains binding Ben violently bring him down from the wall to snap Ben back to attention. Ben just looks at the much older man and says,

" Look, if you're going to kill me just get it done with all ready! Just, end this all ready.

"Ocelot looks amused and says,

" So eager to die are we? Well to bad, your death will happen on its designated time. The universe does not revolve around you Auro!

"Ben just drifts down and says," Then what are you here for, mocking me?

"Ocelot laughs and says,

" Something like that. Heh, but also wanted to remind you that we are going to transfer you to the site of the Soukyou. This way any of the Enji is foolish enough to try and save you we can make things nice and quick!

"Ben just laughs and says,"

Thanks for trying to make me feel special, but I don't think you will have to worry about that. After what I did, I don't think anyone will come for me now. Everyone must hate me by now.

" Ocelot just says, Hah, it's not like we think you have many friends freak. I don't think anyone would want to rescue a good for nothing psychopath. But if any Enji survive Order 66 they will be there usual stupid self's and make a last stand against Kira. There has been enough disorder under the old watch, but that all ends now that the proper leaders are in place. Once we crush you, the light of the hope for fools, all idiots that have plans for rebellion will have second thoughts. Heh, enjoy your last moments kid.

Ocelot then has the two commandos lower Ben's confinement filed down to move him and Ben just looks at the sky while saying,

" Hope? What hope am I? In the end, my whole life was nothing but a failure. I wanted so hard to be somebody my whole life. But no matter how hard I trained or how much I suffered, it was never enough. And, now it seems that all I could do, was be a pawn of the darkness.

No wonder everyone rejected me. Still, I just wish I could figure what is going on. At the very least, I want my friends to be safe. I caused everyone enough pain all ready, I don't want to make pepole suffer anymore.

"With that Ben just stays silent as he is transported. Little does he know though that unlike what he thinks his friends have not given up to him, and there plan to rescue him and bring down Kira is about to commence!

* * *

We turn to a few hours later, it's the outskirts of Neo Arcadia, and in fact it's the slums of the Under Sectors nearly rundown train station. The Titans are currently using it to transfer more prisoners. At the moment the officer of the unit is just about to move the train in to the city when he sees none other than Samus Aran land down on the station in her space ship, with a large steel box attached to it after her visit to planet Venom. The solders salute the blue maverick hunter and the leader says,

"Samus Aran, a pleasure to meet one of the best bounty hunters in the cosmos in person. May I ask what is in that box?

"Samus looks at him and says,"

I have completed part of my mission. In here are a dozen of the Enji that were put up as traitors. I put them in here to show to King Kira personally so I could get the reward. You should have gotten the transmission I sent half an hour ago.

"The Salvation commando then orders his men to move the box and says," Yes, we heard that you and the elite trio of maverick hunters Axl, Zero and Mega-man X had worked together to neutralize a large amount of the Enji traitors.

"Samus just presses buttons on her visor and says,"

Well, they are Enji Knights after all. It's not your normal job even for me. "

The solder then says,

" Yes, the Enji were quite fast, but they could not fool master Kira. There destruction will make clear that no one can defy the rule of are new supreme King. You have done a great service to uphold Justice Samus Aran. "

Samus sees the solders press the button to lower the door on the box down and she then steps back and says,"

Well, I don't do this thing for the pay, part of the incentive is making sure crooks get what they deserve.

And that's why; I made sure this one was done right. Oh yah, and you might want to duck.

"Just as the Officer is about to ask why all of a sudden he hears a few loud grunts and sees his solders go flying! He then sees Cloud, Doug, James, Hiryuumon and Lacus all emerge from the box! He then raises his plasma magnum and says,"

What? You fool, you failed to kill them? Die Enji Do, RAH! "

Before he can pull the trigger he finds himself feeling what it's like to be hit by a full powered charge shot from the bounty hunter from the Chozo! The commando is blasted out of the park and the rest of the solders in the area come running guns blazing. However, even if they are elite solders the Enji are in no mood for games and quickly dispatch them.

When it's sure that the last solder is down Lacus takes a sigh of relief and says,

" Whew, I am glad that went to plan.

"Cloud looks at Samus and says,

" Thanks for helping on such short notice Samus. You do know if this fails you will be labeled a traitor as well is you manage to survive right? " Samus just puts her arm cannon in to the train door to start disabling security and says,

" Meh, they were all ready angry at me for shutting down there top secret Metroid breeding program so it's nothing new. And in any case I just have to make sure those that will be angry are not in power much longer to do anything about it. I knew something foul was surrounding Kira lately, but I did not think he would try and wipe out the Enji. Oh well, job opportunities knock at the most unexpected of times. All right, I disabled the ID security so now we can take this to Neo Arcadia station. "

Cloud then says," All right Squad 7 and guests, are newest mission begins now. Are primary objective is to break through the security, and slash a path in to the White Castle, where Ben is being held. Once there we will have to fight many of the elite members of the Titans, and if Ezan is still loyal to Kira after all this then maybe even him as well.

"Doug then says," Damn it Ezan! If he has any pride at all he would not do any more dirty work for that two faced freak! "

James then says," Well, we all know how devout he is about justice. And I do remember hearing that his father, who by the way is head of the spying unit, is a starch supporter of Kira. "

Cloud then says," Everyone fallows their own path, but some are more correct then others. All that matters now is that Kira has twisted his path with his enlarged ego and is trying to make the entire cosmos follow his. For the sake of the survival of the Enji order, and for the stability of the Lylat Kingdom he must be stopped now! All right, let's move out.

"Hiryuumon gets excited and says,

" All right hang on boss we are coming! All Aboard!

"With this the group moves in and gets the train moving to head in to the city! As it heads to the capital of the planet at the same time the other three Enji groups have managed to hitch rides around the same time thanks to the trap they planned with the three hunters. There plan manages to work and all four trains are able to go through the energy barrier thanks to X, Zero, Samus, and Axl all having working clearance ID's.

However, even though they are able to get past the barrier without alerting any alarms, little do they know that they can't fool Kira!

* * *

Back in the now fully transformed Outer Heaven Castle Kira is in the throne room once more sitting on but of course the throne looking over the failed reports from his Salvation Storm-troopers that have failed to kill the majority of the Enji. He then sighs and says,

" I expected they would not be easy to quite, but what I did not expect was for so many others to defend them. Why are so many people blind to the truth? Are they really that deluded that they would rather die than expect reality? Tsc, in the end it makes no difference. Anyone who is foolish enough to rally with the Enji will die along with them. Ah, what is it Garma?

"Kira then sees Ezan's father enter and salute before he says,

" My liege, I thought you would like to know we lost brief contact with four units. They reported in, but something was off. There report was brief and unspecific.

"Kira chuckles and says,"

You think the Enji have sneaked on board?

" Garma nods and says,

" My most logical theory is that they have gotten the support from factions loyal to them and the previous king have helped them get through security . "

Kira then says," How predictable. Even after only barely surviving my judgment they now try and rescue that failure of a hero. I fail to see their logic. They will risk total annihilation to rescue one who could only amount to a failure? Father, you truly taught the Enji very faulty logic. Very well, if they insist on making one last futile last stand then I shall be more than willing to accommodate them!

Tell Ocelot Tosen , Bask and Gin to alert all solders to condition red. And, activate the Destroy Gundam's and the Psyco-Gundam Mark II. "

Garma is caught off guard by this and says,

" All of them? They were meant to be used against attacking fleets. If they are deployed in the city against such small targets they could cause untold collateral damage, and the probability of untold deaths could be, huh?

"The head of the Kaiba family suddenly stops when he is nearly forced down to his knees by Kira's magic energy!

Kira then says,

" Are you questioning my orders? I am quite clear in my instructions. They have the firepower needed to deal with the Enji, and a little damage is expectable to once and for all silence this threat. Now, tell them to deploy them now.

" Garma salutes and leaves the room. Kira then says

," Heh, you can try and defy destiny my former comrades but it's too late. Now, it's time I show everyone that I am truly the most fit out of all the beings in this cosmos to lead it to its proper form! With this Kira begins to issue more commands, but now are view returns to are heroes.

* * *

Squad 7 and co has just seen their train land in Grand Arcadia station. While this place is normally jam packed with citizens from thorough out the vast reaches of space when the good guys step out they see that the place is partially a ghost town! Lacus steps out of the train and looks around while saying,

" My, it seems Kira was expecting trouble. I guess the curfew for the city is all ready in effect.

"Cloud steps out and checks for any solders while saying,

" This is good though, if we encounter the guards here we can fight without restraint. But in any case let's try and move fast, we have to save are energy for far more deadly opponents then grunts.

"Samus then checks the area out with her scan visor and says,"

All right, security is tight but I think I figured out the fastest routed to sector zero, the castle. Fallow my lead and try not to get in the sight of any cameras so we don't blow are cover. "Doug then cracks his knuckles and says,"

Don't worry, we will move so fast they won't even have time to blink! Whoa what the?

"Doug is about to sprint when all of a sudden he hears a shot and sees a energy bullet dashing for his head! He ducks just in time as it blasts the train door! Everyone at once gets in to fighting stance and James says,

" They know we were here? But, we did not trigger any alarms! And I don't sense any magic energy either.

"Samus then scans the area with her visor and says,"

That's because they are stealth troops. There gear is top class; even I have not seen some of the equipment they have. However, let's see if I can't drag them out of the shadows with this! "Samus then dodges a barrage of energy bolts by dashing to the side and then unleashing a full powered Wave Buster at her targets!

The powerful blast of purple electricity blasts its targets dead on and the Enji hear about five voices all yell out in pain! Five solders then appear before them as the bounty hunters attack seemed to fry there cloaking devices. They see that they look more armored and larger then the normal Salvation Storm troopers and Cloud says,

" Theses must be the special dark troopers I heard about. Be careful, if the rumors are true they are androids. "

Doug then says,"

What? Now you're saying Kira is turning his solders in to true war machines? Give me a break! Just get out of our way plastic boys!

"Doug dashes right in front of the nearest solder and punches him in the chest so hard he is sent through a wall! However Doug is shocked when he sees the solder get back up ! The martial arts expert then shrugs and says,"

Er, guess it's true after all. Oh well, all it means is your going to get an even worse beat down if you don't know what is good for you! "

The solder then uses his built in jet pack to quickly fly back in formation with the others and he charges up his gun with the others and says,

" Enji scum, you should have ran away when you could! Now die for opposing the new world! They all fire powerful charged energy blasts that seem to have been made to mimic X's and Samus's own charge shots! However, Lacus flash steps in front of the others and calmly puts up an energy barrier in front of her to neglect the shots!

She then says," I won't allow you to stop us. Please stand aside.

"The squad leader takes out an energy sword and says,"

You brat, don't underestimate us! Focus all fire power on her! "

The solders then all surround her and fire missiles from their shoulders! However Lacus with grace jumps high in the air to avoid it and then in a flash knocks them all out with one blow each! She then lands like a acrobat and flicks her hair back while making sure they are all out and turns around while winking and saying,

" That should do it. Come on, we should hurry before reinforcements arrive.

"Cloud gives of a smile of an approval and says,

" Nice work Lacus. All right, let's stick to the plan and move as fast as possible out of the station to meet up with the others at the rendezvous point. Once there we can hopefully fight are way in to the castle.

"They all hear in the distance lots of yelling and Samus says," Well, if you guys don't want the plan to get shot down then we should move now! Here, I'll make a short cut so step back.

"Samus then motions the others to the ceiling and switches to her plasma beam before firing a powerful blast that melts the top away!

At once they all jump through the hole and move out. They then spend the next couple of minutes fighting through more types of Salvation solders as well as various other obstacles like the robotic bipedal Gecko pursuit droids. However are hero's are determined and won't let theses bred solders of order stop them.

After at last making it to the city they see that nearly all the people seem to be in the shelters on Kira's orders. Some stubborn ones are still there but when they see the Enji Knights and hear various weapons going off they quickly run away.

Hiryuumon sees this and says,

" Why are they all afraid of us all of a sudden? We have been protecting them for so long, why would they believe that we are against them all of a sudden?

"James looks down and says,

" A lot of people are quick to turn their backs on whatever they can't understand. While it's true the Enji are looked up to and admired by many, we are feared by just as many because of nothing more than having more power than the normal man or woman. People are afraid of what they cannot understand and some have a fear that is so irrational that it pushes their views to the extremes. And when Kira said that the Enji are trying to take over those people embraced that view to conform their views.

"Cloud then says," Kira has always been good at twisting his words to play to peoples desires. However, he can't just pretend things only work the way he thinks they should. We have to prove that we are truly fighting for the sake of those who cannot defend themselves all across the galaxies. Ah, good looks like everyone else made it to! "

The group then sees more solders go flying in to the air as the other Enji arrive!

To the west comes Squall, Jade, X, Cless, Zidane, Senel and the others in his group.

To the east comes Master Zoda, Tifa, Zelos, Amarant, Luke, Tear, Axl and the rest of their team.

To the south comes Zero, Lloyd, Auron, Rid, Sabin, Rikku, Kratos and the rest of their group comes to meet Cloud.

Zoda is causally walking with his staff and says," Ah, happy I am to see everyone has made it. " Cloud then says," Looks like the plan between you and Archduke Raystar worked out mostly all right X.

" X, who is in his Falcon battle armor just says,

" It was inevitable that we would get spotted at some point, but what is most important is that we were able to get past the barrier.

"Lacus then says," But, now that they know we are here won't it be nearly impossible to get inside the castle?

"Zidane just chuckles and says,"

That's easy Lacus; we will just blast a hole in! Seriously, no matter how well protected Kira has the place set up its nothing are combined power can't get past! Just who does he think he is dealing with any way?

"Samus then says,

" Still, it would be easier if we did not have hundreds of Titan fanatics shooting at us while we try and enter.

"Sabin then sighs and says,

" Don't worry, I think Brad all ready got in to his role of attention getter. I think at the rate he is going it will be hard pressed for anyone not to notice him. Sigh, I just hope he remembers that we are suppose to be protecting the city not wreck it.

"Lacus looks puzzled and says

," What do you mean Captain Fargo? Huh, is that an explosion? Oh no what have they, oh. Sigh, Brad I thought I told you to be careful? "

What she means is that she and everyone hear a large rumbling and turn to the side, where they seen that below in the distance Brad engaging several units of solders, and dozens of Titan's mobile suits all at once! However even from far away its clear Brad is enjoying the situation right as he pile drives a Titan Gundam in to several solders! He then laughs as he sees energy blasts come from him in all directions and just stands there as the blasts bounce right of him!

The highest ranked member of the group, Mouar Pharoah in her Galbthey then says,

" You dare act so bold Enji!? You won't be shown mercy for this , you will die here and your body will be splattered to make a symbol to those who defy the rule of law!

"Brad then says,"

Hahaha, you elitist titans can throw what every you want at me! Ill smash you all like the puny punks you are! Heh, I guess Lacus had the right idea after all. With everyone all ready gone I can cut loose without having to worry about being nagged at and show them all what I can REALLY do! Bah, and when I am done even Kira himself will have to bow before the unrivaled power of the "Unstoppable Juggernught"!

With that Brad causes his magic energy to create a shockwave that blasts everyone around him, and also topples the buildings around him! Everyone sees this and James sighs while saying,

" Well, at least is impulsive combative nature is being useful for once.

"Cloud then says," All right, now is our chance to break in to the castle. It might take a bit of effort but we have to do it before it's too late! Huh, what is that shaking? Oh no, is it all ready to late?

"Everyone hears a very loud noise in front of them and looks forward, and see the source of it!

The Enji then see the White Castle, hovering above the buildings sort of like the gardens SeeD used from Squall's world! They also see an additional energy barrier covering it.

Hiryuumon then says," Hey, isn't that the White Castle? What is it doing flying above the city?

"X then says,"

Oh no, I did not think Kira would use that all ready! He transformed the White Castle to its ultimate defense formation, Outer Heaven! In this form, it has the offence and defense capabilities of an entire fleet!

" Zero then says,

" So, just what are we suppose to do now ?

"They hear a loud voice laugh from some sort of microphone and it says,

" It's quite obvious, do what all traitors do, and die! "

Everyone then sees large spotlights break out from above and shine down on the Enji, and several Titan's battle ships are now relived to be seen guarding the city, including the Jupritis!

Sure enough Titan's die hard Paptimus Scirocco is in front of the mobile suits in his own custom golden suit, The O!

Cloud then grits his teeth and has powers up his magic energy while saying

," Scirocco, should have know you would have been eager to lead Kira's "Crusade of justice". Get out of our way we have no time for you!

"The purple haired man laughs before aiming his cannons on the Enji and saying,

" Well, it seems you Enji are defiant to the end. But it won't save you this time. Kira predicated your every move and now this is where your order is crushed once and for all! Ah, and how sad, it seems the three ace mavrick hunters and Samus Aran have lost there minds as well! Very well, ill flush all you unworthy trash down the gutter!

"Squall points his Gun-blade at the machine and says,"

You really think you alone can defeat all of us? We know you're an ace pilot. But even you and your squad of top mobile suits won't be enough to stop us!

"His responds is,"

Ah, don't mistake me for a fool Captain Squall Lion Heart! I know even the powers of my custom suit the O can't compare to the powers of a Enji Master. However, that is why I brought something that can overpower an Enji master! Witness your last sight warriors of light, let them down! "His suit then waves its hand and all the warships then deploy mobile suits, however they are not normal Gundam's! The Enji see five black mobile suits land with a thud and when fully stretched out they are nearly as large as the buildings them self's! Armed with all sorts of heavy weaponry there arms chest and back they are the very deadly _Destroy Gundam's_!

Cloud then says," Damn, so those are the Destroy Gundams, the Titans machines used to level entire fleets?

"Hiryuumon then growls and says," I see they fit their job description! However it will take more than theses black dolls to stop us from rescuing the boss!

"As the five large machines all have their eyes glow and move forward Scirocco says,"

What, you were reported to have been deleted. In any case be quite you stupid digimon! This is the end of the line for you scum; you should have wised up and left your fallen comrade to die!

"Hiryuumon then says,

"Never! We will never let the boss be killed to cover up for Kira's mad ideals! That's it, ill tear a path to rescue him if I have to thrash the lot of you! Hiryuumon, double Digivole to!" He then glows with a large light and grows as he transforms to his ultimate stage form. He then emerges from the light and says," Geno-Wyrmmon!

"Zoda then takes out his own weapon and says,

" Divert there fire we must, spread out!

"Two of the Destroy Gundam's 200mm " Zorn Mk2 energy cannons from their heads and the Enji use their flash steps to avoid the blasts right as they disintegrate a large chunk of the block they were standing in! As Cloud sees the other ones open fire as well he says,"

Damn Kira, is he even willing to total the city he swore to protect to take care of us?

"Geno-Wyrmmon then fly's to the closets one and says,

" Don't worry, I'll blow this one up fast! Trinity Fury Cannon! "

The large metal dragon then fires of a powerful triple energy blast from his mouth and cannons right at the chest of the triple sized machine! However, the digimon is not getting the effect he was going for when he sees the Destroy Gundam merely deflecting it with its positron reflector shield! The Digimon then says,

" Ok, so this might be a little harder than I thought. AH! "Geno-Wyrmmon is then caught off guard when the large black machine detaches its hand and has it delver a rocket punch to slam the Digimon through a building!

As Cloud sees the hand continues to barrage the Enji with green blasts from its remote controlled hand Cloud deflects the shots coming his way and says,"

its clear Kira did not have theses built just for show. However, it's not the first time I dealt with oversized toys. And like the Proud Clod, the bigger they are the harder they fall!

"Doug then charges at the machine and as he dodges the blasts coming his way he says,"

Hell yah! Time to destroy theses pesky Destroy Gundam's! Hammer of Might!

"Doug then channels his magic energy in to his fist and punch's the right leg of it so hard that it wobbles! Cloud then sees this and dashes at it while saying

," Yes, keep at it. While its fire power is high it takes time to lock on to its target. And I don't plan on giving it time to lock on! Cross Slash!

" Cloud then takes a enhanced leap and quickly delivers a powerful formation of sword strikes on the machines chest just as it was about to fire a powerful blast from it! The attack damages the chest area and its pilot responds by trying to blow the spiky haired hero with its many composite cannons armed on its rather large backpack! However a renewed Geno-Wyrmmon is at the moment preparing to give the machine a piece of its mind and says,

" Let's see how you like surprise big guy! Striking Crusher Claw!

"The powerful digital monster then slams its powered up claw in to the machines back, and damages it heavily! Doug then dashes forward and use his magic energy to run right up the machine while saying,"

You're done, timber! Oh yah, and, Acrobat Locus!

"Doug then unleashes a blitz attack of blows right at the Destroy Gundam's head, and the deadly combo ends with Doug giving a uppercut that knocks its head off! Explosions brake out all over the colossal machine before it at last falls down with a large thud!

Doug lands on the ground and James smirks before saying," Not bad Doug.

"Doug gives a thumps up and says, Oh please it was almost too easy!

" Cloud just sighs and says,"

They are formable weapons, but even so we just proved that Kira is overconfident if he thinks this will stop us.

"They look around and see their friends are dealing with the other four Destroy Gundams.

To the left Cloud sees X and Axl dodge another round of missiles from it before returning fire, only for their attacks to be deflected.

The Destroy Gundam then tries to finish them with its torso's particle cannon but Squall, Rid, and Zero all jumps up and combine their power to defect the blast back at its sender! As the massive machine defends itself from its own blast X takes the opening, transforms to his Ultimate Armor form and smashes right in to it with his Nova Strike attack!

The power X puts out is enough to shatter its shield, and X's partner along with the Enji duo then take their turn!

Zero attacks with his Ryuenjin attack while Squall unleashes his Blasting Zone limit brake with Rid finishing the barrage with his Burning Phoenix Mystic Art! This deadly trio of attacks overwhelms the Destroy Gundam and it is slashed in to pieces!

Meanwhile to the right that Destroy Gundam's pilot is getting a firsthand impression of the power of a Enji Master! No matter how many blasts are fired at the small red Master they are all unable to hit its target! Zoda then sees the machine resume fire on the others and he decides to step his game up! His magic aura then flares up and he says,

" Harm from you, happen no more it will!

"He then uses his power to create a powerful force push to nearly topple the Destroy Gundam! Its pilot activates the machines thrusters and fly's up, to then try and smash Zoda by crushing him with his giant foot! It then lands on were the elder hero is and causes a massive shockwave with its landing! However, when it lands the pilots sensors still detect Zoda's massive power level and turns around to find Zoda behind him!

It prepares to open fire, only to sunndly find its hands falling apart! Zoda proves that despite his age he can still hold his position with ease as by the time he lowers his sword the Destroy Gundam falls to scrap metal! Zoda then sighs and says,

" Size matters not, hard way they have learned.

" We then turn back to Squad 7, who were just disposing some jet troopers who were foolish enough to think they could ambush the heroes. Cloud has just smashed the group's leader in to the ground when he sees Lacus and Samus make their way back to them. Lacus then says,

" Cloud, I think we can make a break for it while the others handle this.

"Cloud looks around and says," Your right, all right guys, lets move!

" Squad 7 along with Lacus and Samus then

burst to the direction of Outer Heaven as the others finish of the Destroy Gundam 's. James sees that not many soldiers are getting in their way and says,"

Well, either they don't have many solders left that can move at this speed or they are unable to track us. Either way hopefully it means we can get in now. Huh?

"All of a sudden they hear a large noise, and the ground beneath them is blown up! A new and even larger machine begins to emerge and James says,

" Er, or perhaps they were just saving the best for last.

"The machine finishes blasting out of the rubble and the group sees it's a purple variant of the Destroy Gundam.

However G-Wyrmmon remembers seeing this mobile suit, it's the powerful "older brother" of the Destroy Gundam, the Psycho Gundam mark II!

Doug then says," Bah, they think that a purple one that is maybe a little more powerful will make a difference? "

The Digimon then growls and says,

" Be careful guys. I and the boss saw it in action when we were helping out Sonic. Kira used it and something called a Ark to crack open that Doctor Robotnik's Death Egg like it was a walnut!

"James then aims his energy bow at the machine and says,

" Maybe, but we have wasted enough time on guards, and it's important we keep on schedule so get out of the way! "

James then fires a barrage of energy arrows at the giant machine. Lacus then says,

" Yes, the more we wait the less time we have! Radiant Burst! "

Lacus then helps out James by sending out a volley of energy flowers that surround the purple Gundam and blast it on all sides just as James attacks hit it! However, everyone is shocked to see the machine's eyes glow before it instantly sends out several orbs out of its back to surround itself! Theses "Reflector Bits" then seem to suck in the attacks, and then fire the attacks back at the Enji! Lacus sets up a barrier just in time to protect her and the others and says,

" No, it can absorb energy attacks? "Cloud then says," It seems clear that this one is much stronger then the Destroy Gundam. Samus, can you pick up any weaknesses on it?

"Samus then says,

" No critical ones, seems like Kira pulled out all the stops for this one. No wonder there were rumors that a giant purple Gundam wiped out the forces of an entire planet and made it submit to the Titans.

"G-Wyrmmon then roars and says,'

" Even so, it's just one of the same large bullies from before with a better shield! In that case we will just have to get right up and smash it apart so we can, huh? Uh Oh!

"Everyone then sees the massive machine glow, before firing energy blasts from all over its body! Everyone then dashes out of the way to avoid being blasted full of holes as the salvo from the Gundam tears apart the whole block and everything in it!

Cloud then says,

" It has even more fire power then the Destroy Gundam to, however that won't keep us from getting to it! We just have to keep on it and punch a hole through its defenses, before it can put a hole through us.

" As if on cue the machines arms glow and large energy blades come out of both of its forearms! The Psycho Gundam Mark II then detaches its arms and tries to impale Cloud and Doug with them! The two warriors are able to avoid them but find that the blades go through the street, only to break out on the other side and continue to home in on them! Doug gets fed up with this and says,

" That's it, I am sick of being on the cross hairs of all you idiots! Time to take this guy down, and then do a repeat for their boss! Sphere of Might!

"Doug then fires of his powerful energy attack right in to the arm of the mobile suit, and blast it of course in to a building! He then says,

" Sorry to mess up your precious machine but you can just put in on my, huh? Hey wait till I finish my speech before you shoot me damn it!

"Doug sees the opponents machine open fire and after dodging a fresh barrage of blasts he says,

" Ha, sorry but your way to slow! Now, how about you, AH!

" Doug's taunt is ruined when he is unexpectedly blasted in the back! It seems the gigantic machine used its reflector bits to redirect its blasts, right in to Doug! As he is sent flying Lacus sees this and says,

" Oh no, Doug! You, I won't allow you to case any more damage! "

Although the pilot of one of the most powerful Titan weapons does not talk back it responds by slicking both of its sword arms at Lacus! The female Enji is in a tight spot as not only is she trying to avoid being skewered but being hit by all the blasts being sent her way!

With all the firepower the Gundam has no one else can reach her and she tries to get some breathing room by grabbing one arm with her energy ribbon, and throwing it at the other!

She then gathers her power and says,

" Sorry, but I can't afford to let this continue, Burst Stream of Judgment!

"Lacus then fires of her powerful energy beam right in to the center of the machine, causing an explosion! She then sighs and says,

" Whew, that was close. Is everyone ok? What the, oh no!"

From the smoke Lacus is shocked to emerge the damaged but still standing Psycho Gundam Mark II, and its charging right for Lacus! Before she can move out of the way it tries to smash her to the pavement! Lacus uses all of her strength to hold back the giant foot from crushing her and Cloud sees this before saying,

" Lacus! Hang on!

"He tries to dash over there and slash the foot of but a frenzy of energy beams from all over the purple monstrosity keep him away! As he defects the shoots away he says,"

Damn this thing, it's really getting on my nerves

."As Cloud struggles to break through his opponent's onslaught Lacus struggles to hold of the giant metal foot waiting to smash her! It's pressing harder and harder and Lacus then says,

" No, I can't let this be the end! I, have to keep my promise. Ben, he always kept his promises to me. However, I, I took him for granted. I let Brad convince me that he was just jealous of me and Brad.

But, all he really wanted was someone to reach out to him. And because I blocked him out his suffering nearly drove him mad! Ben, I can't let you die, I have to tell you how sorry I am. I won't let anyone stop me until I do that. Because, now its time I help you, like you always helped me!

"Lacus then begins to shine with power and her magic energy explodes! Its pressure is enough to blast the Pysco Gundam variant right of her and it uses its thrusters to hover in mid air! Everyone then sees that her aura begins to take its own shape, and nearly takes the form of a dragon!

Samus is analyzing this power with her visor and walks up to Cloud before saying,

" What is this? I never detected this kind of energy before, it's even more chaotic then Phazon!

"Cloud then says,"

Amazing, I guess its true. So she has been making progress with Terra and the others controlling the power of the Blue Eye White Dragon after all.

"James, Doug, and G-Wyrmmon land near Cloud and James fixes his glasses and says

," What did you say Cloud? Something about a dragon, is that a move or something? "

Cloud, who quickly remembers that only Ben and Brad are the only non Captain rank Enji that know the truth about Lacus quickly coughs and says,"

Oh nothing, its just I was saying how Lacus seems to have been going through some serious training. She sure has been taking her job seriously.

"Lacus then has wings of energy extend out of her back and fly's in to the air before hovering right in front of the head of the massive purple obstacle. She then points her charged up Oath-Keeper sword at it and says,

" I can't be afraid any longer. For the sake of my friends and the stability of the cosmos I won't hold any thing back. So now this ends!

"She then charges at her opponent and her responds is yet another barrage of mega particle blasts! However Lacus show cases a new power of hers and drawls all the attacks in to her blade like a magnet! She then has her sword shine even more with holy energy as she prepares to go on the offensive! The Gundam fires of its left sword arm at her but she then says,

" Sorry, not this time! Now, Eternal Penance!

"Lacus then delivers a powerful magic charged slash that is so powerful that it cuts through the beam sword and the rest of the hand in one strike! This shocks the pilot and it fires all its weapon's at her! She is able to deflect all of them using her energy ribbon to knock them all back!

Samus then charges the machine from behind and says,"

Not bad, but I hate to be looked on as a add on, time to warp this up!

"She then jumps up, and then performs her screw attack to smash through two reflector bits and then proceeds to cut right in to its shoulder to cause one of its beam cannons to blow up! Lacus then smiles and says," Thank you Samus, now allow me to end this struggle.

"Lacus then is covered with celestial energy and she then dashes right at the Gundam, and delivers a punch, the bursts with holy energy and blasts a hole through the chest of the Pysco Gundam!

Like the Destroy Gundam before it explosions being to break out all over it, however, the hero's are shocked when the mobile suits head detaches from its body, and tries to continue the battle , but Cloud charges at it and says,

" Sorry, but I am getting tired of your tricks! Climhazzard!

"Cloud then defects the blasts his way, and then strikes his sword in to the head and lands a powerful lighting fast sword strike to destroy the head!

He lands just as the machines body falls down and explodes and Lacus then lands on the ground. Geno-Wyrmmon then says,

" Wow Lacus, you were great out there! I never knew you had this power! What is it anyway?

Lacus just smiles nervously and laughs while saying,"

Oh, it's just a secret family thing that I had been working on lately. Thanks to Miss Terra I had been able to be able to use it in combat lately. So, now that we got out of the way, shawl we precede before they hurl more massive war machines at us?

"Doug laughs and says," Sounds good to me, next stop, Outer Heaven!

"They all then resume there dash to the castle, and after taking care of a few more roadblocks they at last reach the "

Royal district" and at last have a close up view of the capital building of the Lylat Kingdom. Samus then says," Well we are here, now comes the fun part. So, I hope you guys planed a way to get inside because that was not part of my job description. "

Cloud then says," Well, to be honest I kind of thought of that as an oversight. Er, might have been better to thought this through a little more. "

Geno-Wyrmmon then says,

" Why plan when the answer is simple? Just blasts are way in! Trinity Fury Cannon!

"Lacus then says," Well, I suppose it's too late to be subtle anyway. Burst Stream of Judgment! "

She then fires her holy energy wave to merge with the Digimon's blast, Doug, James, Cloud and Samus then all add in to the mix with there Sphere of Might, fully pored energy arrow, a energy sword wave, and a Hyper Beam to make a massive blast of power! However, even a blast of that magnitude is just reflected of and everyone watch's there combined attack blast through a row of buildings before causing an explosion!

Doug then pounds the ground and says," Damn it, where were all theses fancy defense systems when Xehamaru had his invasion? It would have been useful then but now it's a real pain in the rear!

"Cloud sighs and says,"

Xehamaru made his attack to fast to make use of them, and thinking about the past won't change are situation.

"Doug then says,"

So, what are we going to do? We all ready threw everything we had at it!

"James then says, "Yes, this is presenting quite a predicament. If we don't do something soon though, everything will have been for nothing.

" Lacus then looks worried and says,

" No, we came to far now, there has to be something we can do! Huh, what is that? "

Lacus and the others hear a noise, and all of a sudden the sky lights up! When it clears, many war ships appear in the sky! Among them are the Ra Cailum and the Great Fox! As the ships head for the massive floating castle Cloud says,"

Oh great, this could magnified are problems a bit.

* * *

"Back in the throne room of Outer Heaven Kira sees this and grins while saying,"

How prefect, now the end of this futile struggle approaches. How foolish of the Enji, did they really think they could stop me when the whole Lylat Kingdom is at my command? Ah, lets see who is commanding this fleet.

"He presses a button and the image of none other then Fox Mcloud appears! The seasoned fighter pilot and now part time commander looks at Kira vie Hologram and Kira smirks while saying,

" Perfect timing as usual Star Fox team. Now that you and the fleet have arrived it would be appreative if you help the Titans burn theses traitorous Enji in to dust.

"Fox just looks serious and says,

" Not so fast, King Kira. First, me and a few admirals have a few questions. " Kira looks annoyed and says," You will have your answers once this little uprising is quelled. Now hurry, time is of the essence. "

Fox then says,"

That's the thing. While we all were told to execute order 66, you never really proved to us why all of the Enji are now the enemies of the Lylat Kingdom.

Admiral Bright, Admiral Peppy, Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Antilles and myself all have concerns that you have not shown any evidence that they are guilty.

"Kira just says,'

They have killed are beloved King Atem, and now the majority of the subcommittee as well! They and there poster boy Ben Auro have been plotting against are beloved society for some time and if they are not dealt with now this war would have been meaningless! So, do I have to explain myself further or will you complete your orders?

"Fox then sighs and says,

" Sorry, but I think you do. You see, part of the reason we are all here is that we got a transmission describing quite a different tale then what you explained to the senate. And we need this to be cleared up or some major problems are going to happen.

" Kira chuckles and says

," Oh really? What is wrong, something fishy to you? I am disturbed you have such a lack of faith in me Fox. After all I have devoted my life to serving justice, no one is more loyal to the Lylat Kingdom then I. Now, enough of this, are you still going to believe the words of a few liars over your king?

"All of a sudden a new voice cuts in to his channel and says,

" Its more then a few liars, Kira. They were my friends, and now its time you admit the truth about what you have done!

"All of a sudden the image of Erich Raystar appears next to Fox, even though he is in a different place. Kira is not expecting this and says,"

Erich, you're still alive. What a relief the reports said you were tragically killed.

"Erich looks annoyed and says,"

Enough Kira, are you surprise because you were the one who ordered my death? I was, and still am at the Enji castle. And I saw first hand your treachery! Your twisted dreams have devoted your sanity! Now, where is King Atem? We know he is not really dead! What did you do to him?

"Kira remains emotionless and says,"

Please, gentlemen I think your all blowing this out of proportion. I admit I acted swiftly but it was only to ensure success. I would never have done such things.

"Erich then says," So you say, but if you are truly innocent of any wrong doing you will turn your self in so we can clear things up, and investigate all you really have been up to theses past years.

"Kira then raises his eyebrows and says,"

Excuse me? You want me to turn my self in for crimes I have not even committed? Such accusations about your Supreme King are unforgivable!

" Fox then says," Its simple,"

if you have nothing to hide just agree to stop this and answer are questions. However, if you won't, then we will do what it takes. Even the will of the Supreme King is not absolute! Most of all, some fan of yours named deep throat gave us some disturbing information about how you truely ended some battles!

"Kira then laughs and says,

" Hahaha! You simpletons, you're as tainted by your faulty logic as the Enji! If you will not come to your senses then I am left with no choice. No one will be forgiven that tries to defy my rule! "

Erich then says,"

In that case, by the power I have, and with the agreement of the majority of the Lylat military you are official under arrest and your power of command void till your right to rule can be proven!

"Fox then says," All forces, in gauge the Titan fleet and assist the Enji!

"Both of there images fade and a furious Kira causes a shock wave of magic energy to shake the room and blow the solders in there in to the walls! He then says,"

Why are so many people being so irrational? Are they all so unable to do what must be done? Tsc, no matter what I will not let my destiny be stopped by soft willed souls that are unwilling to sacrufice for the greater good! I will do what it takes even if I must shatter the Lylat Kingdom and rebuild it from its ashes! All units, any unit that assist the Enji are traitors as well, fire at will. Still, I wonder what gave everyone such a rebellious will? Someone had to push them to this, and I will find out who. In any case, its time to shatter there light of hope.

"With that Kira issues more commands to his forces, and the second battle over Neo Arcadia breaks out once more.

* * *

Everyone sees the units supporting the Enji attack the Titans, leaving the Enji confused. One Enji in particular does not seem to even notice, and of course it's Brad. At the moment Brad was just making the squad of mobile suits attacking him shatter like blowing pins using a energy ball of his like a bowling boll when he saw the Enji loyalist open fire on the Titans!

He then scratches his back, using the arm of a mobile suit arm he tore of and says,

" What is this? They think they can put on some sort of show? Whatever, all I care about is smashing anyone stupid enough to mess with me is going to be kicked out of the planet! Hey, what just tickled?

"Brad then feels a impact, and realizes that he just got blasted in the back by the twin high energy cannons of the last standing Destroy Gundam in its bipedal attack mode! However even a powerful blast like that does not even phase Brad when he is this powered up and he just turns around and says,

" What, you think you can beat me with your little peashooter? Destroy Gundam, ill show you what someone with real power can really destroy!

"He then at once charges at the machine while yelling with mad laughter! The mobile suit fires of another round but Brad just takes the hit and keeps dashing forward with out even flinching! He then just extends his arms, and thrash's the legs with ease! He then jumps up and lands on the top leaving large impacts on it! He then shows his power by flicking his wrist, and shattering the rest of the machine! As its remains blow up he laughs and says,

" Ha, that will teach them! Now, if Lacus and the others would just hurry up and bail out Star wuss so I can enter the castle and teach Kira who the real king is! Oh well, at least I have plenty of losers to keep me busy! Hahaha!

"Brad then charges forward and goes on to smash through more solders! Meanwhile, we return to Squad 7 and co, and they still have had no luck breaking the barrier.

* * *

Cloud then says," Sigh, Fox and the others coming to are senses is good for us in general but it still does not help us much. Damn it, we are almost out of time! Huh, this new magic energy, where did it come from? What the?

"Everyone then sees a flash of light burst out, and hits the barrier! The barrier then opens up like acid corroded it! A voice then says,

" Those that defend the light, enter quickly for this spell will only hold up the barrier briefly. Do not worry, I am your ally. Now hurry and rescue the one chosen by the celestial ones to be are savior!

"James looks around and says,

" What the, who is this guy? He really expects us to just trust him"

Lacus looks at the hole and says," I don't sense any darkness around the energy from this spell. And right now we have no time to lose, ill risk it! Hang on Ben!

"Lacus then dashes and jumps right through the hole in the barrier before landing on an alcove! Cloud sees this and says," Well, nothing ventured nothing gained. Let's go! "Samus then says," Oh well, better then just waiting here.

" Samus and Squad 7 then hurry and fallow after Lacus, and manage to make it through the hole in time! Although, Geno-Wyrmmon does get stuck as the shield begins to close on him and he has to turn back to Hiryuumon to make it thorough!

As Doug grabs the Digimon by his tail pull him up the man who cast the spell that let Ben's alleys in watch's from the distance, and its none other then the mysterious Diz! The enigmatic man just puts his hand on his chin and says,

" Good, they made it.

As long as things go to plan there is still time to keep thing from descending to madness. Now, time to make sure the other Enji get in as well.

"With this Diz warps away to a new location, and are view point changes back once more and this time we are back to Ben!

At the moment Ben has just been transported to the execution site of Kira's choosing, the _Soukyoku_ Hill!

Ben sees a large garden in a dome like area, with four large pillars.

Ben then says," This is what is going to kill me? It almost looks, peaceful.

"Ocelot laughs and says,

" Oh it may not look like much now boy but just you wait. Yes, it's going to make what you did to my arm feel like a tickle! Hey you! Is the thing ready yet! "

Ben's eyes are turned to above, where he is shocked to see a strange creature moving panels around! This is in fact a Digimon, and what is more is that he is one of the three celestial Mega Digimon suppose to be advising the King!

He is a giant purple humanoid who has rabbit features. He has yellow eyes, and is Cherubimon!

The traitor to King Atem turns to Ocelot and looks annoyed and says,

" Be patient, its not every day a Enji is to be killed. It's going to be quite a spectacle!

"Ocelot looks annoyed and says,

" Well hurry up! Those pesky Enji are going to be trying to ruin this show so hurry up!

"Ben then looks down and says,

" I don't know why your all in such a hurry. It's not like any one is going to come see. No one wants to save a worthless traitor anyway. "

Well, looks like things keep getting more and more desperate! Now that Fox and the other Lylat Admiral that have sided with the Enji are helping them out the warriors of light have some breathing room. However, they are still running out of time as Ben's execution is going to begin any minute! Can Cloud, Lacus and others rescue Ben from his fate? To find out how this goes on tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter thanks to there supporters Squad 7 and the other Enji have at last broken in to Outer Heaven with rescuing Ben as there top priority! However, Ben is being guarded pretty heavily, Revolver Ocelot and his elite anti Enji unit are ready to make sure Kira's order goes through, and the powerful magic of the traitor Cherubimon makes thing even more desperate! And as the hero's fight of theses foes the Soukyoku begins to activate on its own! But despite the odds Ben's friends are determined to show Ben that friendship is real and that he is not as disposable as Kira thinks! Make sure to tune in to

**_Chapter 84: True Glimmer of Friendship, Relighting the Fire of the Hero!_** Till next time!

and like always thanks for the reviews!


	29. C 84: True Ties of Freindship

Takes of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 84: True Radiance of Friendship! The Hero's Rebound!  
_**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars time was running out for the Enji. With Kira issuing Order 66 to have all of them wiped out on sight the warriors of light knew they had to act fast for there order to survive. Luckily not everyone was willing to obey without question. X, Zero and Axl knew something was up and came to Hallows Bastion to see what was up. The Enji then knew that Ben had to be saved from his cruel fate and planed a course of action to rescue him! They then made a strike team and split in to four groups, and thanks to the help of the three maverick hunters and Samus they were able to get through the security of the Titans.

Once in Neo Arcadia they found that Kira had ordered the city in to lock down. While this means there are no innocent citizens that could get in the line of fire, it also means Kira and his followers like the mad commander Paptimus Scirocco can throw everything he has to blast the Enji Knights in to dust! However, Lacus, Cloud, and everyone else knew that to much was on the line and did not let anything stop them.

Even with five massive and deadly Destroy Gundam's and the even more powerful Pysco Gundam Mark II being very powerful roadblocks the Enji would not let any thing stop them and even managed to destroy them!

All that stood in are heroes way from rescuing there manipulated and confused friend was the capital building it self, which had transformed in to its mobile defense form of Outer Heaven! It seemed that the ultimate fortress of the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom was built to have a lasting impression as no matter what the Enji threw they could not get past its powerful defense barrier!

However they then got two breaks at once! First the Star Fox team and a good chuck of the Lylat fleet arrived, to announce that the majority of the Lylat military have there doubts about Kira's ascending to king!

It seems Kira's plans are beginning to seem not as absolute as he thinks they are! With that those loyal to the Enji Knights engaged the Titans to lighten there load, and then are hero's second lucky break in a row accrued when a new figure appeared, to use his power to create a opening in to the castle, and it was none other then the mysterious Diz once more acting from the shadows !

Now that Ben's friends they have to act fast, Revolver Ocelot and his men are just about ready to execute Ben with the powerful Soukyoku system! Can they save him in time? Its time to find out so lets get started!

* * *

Today's chapter beings in the atmosphere of Corneria for ever since Kira ordered the planet to be put in to high alert the planet has been guarded from every angle. However now that the Lylat forces under the command of Fox and the other Admirals its turning the Titans forces under extreme disarray!

With the supreme kings orders to kill all hostiles on sight only his most devoted followers are not having any second thoughts. Either that or they just are going along for the kills, and are view goes to a pair of such pilots, the warped pilot of the _Calamity Gundam_ , Orga Sabnak!

And along side him is the equality deranged pilot of the Raider Gundam Clotho Buer!

The duo are gleefully tearing through any one that gets in there way, and at the moment the Raider Gundam has just smashed a Gundam charging at him with his, " Mjolnir Hammer and laughs in side his machine while saying,

" Ah, look at them all blow up! They are all so lame! No wonder you're rebelling against the Titans! You all are too weak to play along with the big boys!

"His partner blasts a group charging at him with his two Schlag" 125mm High-energy long range beam shoulder cannons and says,"

Anit that the truth! You know, when that Kira let us out of jail for free on the condition that we do what ever he said I thought he was going to be a real pain. But so far even if he is a stiff at least he knows how to get things done!

"The Raider Gundam then fires of more weapons and its pilot says,

" Hahah! I don't really care what the point of it all is! As long as I get to keep on fighting it works for me! Now come on losers, come to papa! Hey, looks like a new guy is joining the fight!

"He and Calamity turn around and see a ship heading in the direction of the planet, and its moving at top speed! The Raider Gundam 's pilot then says,

" Well, looks like someone's in a hurry! But who ever you are you should know that there is a toll to get in to the planet now in days, and it's your life!

"The pilot of the ship then makes a transmission and says,

" Get lost you annoying Titan dogs, I am in no mood to waste time playing around.

"This gets both Titan members upset and Orga says,"

Well, someone seems to not have a grip with reality Clotho! Punk! Ill teach you to think you can talk to us like that with your little ship! "He then fires a powerful cannon blast from his machines mouth and at the same time the Calamity assets fire while saying,

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who you are dealing with! Huh, what is it doing!? "

The duo are shocked to see the ship easily out maneuver the attacks, and then transform! Their shock turns to horror as it transforms in to a Gundam, the Tri Edge Gundam!

Yes, the mobile suit of Max has its two powerful unique swords glow before saying,

" I think the question is who the hell do you two tools think you are dealing with! Bah, it's useless; you're going to be dead before you realize it!

" Orga, remembering Kira putting Max mentioning as a high priority target and laughs before saying,

" Is that so? Nice try but your Max Bruder, the traitor that became Janus the bounty hunter and someone who has been annoying are boss for a while! Prefect, this will be a chance to get a promotion! You may be hot stuff but you met your match "Terror of Death"! DIE!!"

" He then charges at Max's machine with his hammer, but Max in a flash charges at him while saying,"

You, a match for me? In your dreams! I told you, I am here to have a few words with Kira, and your all ready annoying me! "Max then easily blocks the incoming hammer blow with his blades, and then kicks the hammer out of his opponent's hand! He then says,

" Bah, what makes you so faithful to a rat like Kira anyway ?

"His responds is," I don't know, but I don't need one! I just get to fight the most this way!

"Max then says," Is that so? Well, now that I heard your life story there is nothing I have left from you! Good buy! "

He then kicks the suit back and shows no mercy before in one swift blow slashing the machine in half!

As it explodes the Calamity moves back a bit and says,"

Orga! You're going to be rip to shreds! You really think you can oppose Kira and live? You're crazy!

"He then fires everything he has at the Tri-Edge Gundam, and it seems to cause the stolen Gundam to explode!

Clotho then laughs and says,

" Ha! That done him in! Huh, no way!I am way to strong to lose to this guy!

"He then sees that all he destroyed was an after image created by the other Gundam! His sensors then alert him too late that the Tri-Edge is right above him and Max says,"

Your one to talk you insane eyesore! Some rapid dog like you is just a roadblock, and as they say those that bark the loudest are the weakest so get lost!

"He then fires a powerful energy blast from his machines hand to blow a hole in the Calamity's chest! He then cleaves the mobile suit horizontally in half and at once continues his path to the planet in front of him and says,

" Well, looks like are new Supreme King really has taken his job seriously. Heh, I have to give credit to that Diz. As much of an oddball as he is he sure knows how to plan things through. Kira, I should have known this was what you wanted form the beginning. What a drag, if I knew this back then, I would have saved time and just killed you back then when I had the chance. Oh well, time to make up for lost time!

Ben, I am sorry you got dragged in to are little feud. I just hope you have people that are more dependable then me watching out for you. Heh, and now, time to get my long awaited pay, and my revenge! Divert all power to weapons, and fire the Tri Cannon!

"With that Max orders his Droid to channel all his Gundam's power to unleash an attack powerful enough to break through the barrier surrounding Corneria and begins to enter the capital planet him self!

* * *

Meanwhile as Ben's cousin prepares to make his presence know are hero is being set up to be executed by the Soukyoku device! Revolver Ocelot and Cherubimon have been having there men make sure Ben is correctly set up to the machine.

At the moment the dark mega Digimon has just went through final preparations, and has unleashed the seal on the mystical killing machine! As the energy bounds break free they land with a thud and Ocelot looks at his Titan comrade and says

," Enough delays Cherubimon, we don't have all day! "The odd but powerful creature glares and says

," Your hostile behavior is most annoying. But I will forgive that for its ready at last. Well, this will be quite the spectacle. The Soukyoku is so rarely used, but it's such a marvelous death. And with its target being this insane broken Knight its performance will be even more of a sight to see!

"As the being licks his lips in glee Ocelot just looks at him before giving of a chuckle and looks at the restrained Ben while saying,

" Hear that kid? You're going to give of one last show before your put out of your misery! So, any last requests hero?

"Ben just looks at the mustached man as he twirls his revolver with his replacement metal arm and with a broken look just says,

" Just make it quick. I am tired of everyone just pushing me around; I just don't want to cause any more suffering.

"Ocelot just presses a button to have the restraints on Ben shock him! He then says,

" You just can't learn huh? Your annoying behavior is why you're so messed up that you got in this mess! And it's because you're so annoying that were the only audience you're going to get when you die! Ah, hold on. There is one more thing; his majesty wants to give one last speech to you.

"He then presses a button and the hologram image of Kira on his throne appears in front of Ben! No one told Ben about the recent events Ben is confused about Kira wearing a new regal outfit and says,

" Kira? Why did Ocelot call you his majesty? What happened to King Atem?

"Kira just smirks and says,

" There is no need for you to be concerned. After all, soon all of the events in this dimension shawl become useless to you.

"Ben then gets mad and says,"

Enough of this! What is going on? I, I don't understand anything any more! Has something happened? Tell me!

"Kira just looks bored and says,"

Silence! Of course you can't understand. You have made it quite clear to me that your feeble mind is unable to grasp the truth of the situation! You brought this on your self Ben Auro.

Although you were supposed to be the chosen one it seems that that the prophecy was inaccurate. I tried my best to groom you as my apprentice so you could fulfill destiny, but your heart was too frail. No matter what you will never be strong enough to become immune to pain and to be above such trivial emotions and wants. And it's because of this that you snapped and became Darth Idious.

Such a threat to the stability of the cosmos must, and will be eradicated! "

With that Ben sees from the ground beneath him come four blocks, and theses blocks raise Ben's arms before lifting up in the air!

The central pillar then rises as a spear comes out of it, and begins to emit large amounts of magic energy! The energy then beings to take form, and its only now that Ben sees his Star Sword, also warped in chains and sealed in a barrier be lowered besides him.

Kira then laughs and says," And this is were are paths end my failed apprentice. The Soukyouku will wipe all trace of your existence, along with the Star Sword. Yes, I will take its power and add it to my own to further my quest to unite this cosmos!

Time to die Ben Auro. Make sure nothing stops this!

"With that Kira's image fades just as the massive amount of energy begins to change shape. Ben sees this and says," So, this is what my whole life's dream added up to? I admit it's far from the result I was aiming for.

Still, maybe it was all nothing but a dream. The dream of becoming the greatest hero in the cosmos, of being the greatest Enji Knight of all, I can't even remember when I did not dream of that. I worked so hard, for so long. And I beat so many insane bad guys, only to become one of them?

I guess, it's like Kira said. I should have been stronger, but it hurt so much. I just did not want to be rejected again.

But, I guess now everyone hates me now. Lacus, Cloud Sensei, Master Myers, Doug, James, and everyone else I let down. At least I won't let them down any longer. "

He then sees Ocelot get a transmission, which gets the gunslinger alarmed as he turns around and says,

" What!? They are all ready inside? Impossible! Bah, do what ever it takes to keep them out of here! Huh?

"He then looks at Ben wondering what's going on and he says,

" Don't get your hopes up. Er, that was just about some malfunction drones trying to mess up the lights. Rest assured your dying now!

"Ben just looks down and says,

" Sigh, no need to worry. I gave up having any hope for a while now. Still, it was almost like I could feel, no it must be a trick.

"Ocelot and Cherubimon look at each other nervously as they watch the fancy execution device charge up.

* * *

As more of there solders surround the area Ben's friends are at the moment fighting through the castles defense forces. After Squad 7, Lacus and Samus were able to make it in side Outer Heaven they at once found them selves under fire from many more followers of Kira!

At once they found then self's having to fight through many more types of Salvation Storm troopers, more robotic forces like the Gecko assault drones, and even Kira 's own division of faithful Titan Enji acolytes !

However, no matter what stands before them are hero's are in no mood to fail today and deal with everything in there path! When they have a moment to breathe calmly they find that they are in the castles historian room!

Doug takes a look and says,

" Whew, this place sure is one fancy castle! Well I guess it better be since the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom is supposed to live here.

"James then looks around and is amazed at all the artifacts he sees and says,

" That, is, is that the statue of the ruler of the first king of Corneria? That must be millions of years old! It's so amazing that they have all this stuff here; there is more valuable objects and documents then in the grand arcadia history museum! It's a good thing none of the troops were in here. If just one of the things here got damaged it would be a travesty! "Everyone else just sighs and Cloud says,

" Yes, and that's all the more reason we should not remain in here for long. After all, we are not here to brush up on are history. "

Lacus then walks forward and says,"

Yes, we are here to save Ben and stop Kira. Sigh, if we could just sense his magic energy it would make things easier. But, I can't seem to even feel all of your power levels when you are right in front of me!

"Cloud then says,"

It's just another thing to stop intruders. Be careful, we don't know if Kira has his men lying in wait for us. I was able to see this place two years ago, and while things are likely moved around a bit while the castle is in this form, I remember the place where they were supposed to have public executions is in the next section. Hey Samus, care to see if you can scan the places security systems to see what is ahead?

"Samus looks for a terminal to scan and says,

" I suppose it would be wise to have a sneak peak on what's ahead. Huh? Well, looks like they might be anxious!

"Everyone hears foot steps and gets battle ready. However, when the door in front of them slides open they see not more faceless foes, but none other then X, Squall, and many of there fellow Enji! Everyone at once stops and Squall says,

" Ah, glad to see your group made it in to Cloud.

"Cloud nods and says,"

It looks like Kira is not as convincing as he thinks he is. We were not sure who got us in here, but whoever it was it was someone powerful enough to open a hole in the barrier.

"X then says," Ah so it's the same for you guys eh? While I don't approve of are mysterious alleys desire to hide right now we have more pressing matters. "

Hiryuumon then gets worked up and says,"

That's right, before anything we have to make sure the boss is saved before its to late or I will never be able to forgive my self!

"Squall then says,

" Don't worry; none of us are going to let Kira kill Ben to cover his own tracks. Are group already swept through, and dealt with most of the western part of the Castle, and no sighs of him were there.

"Lacus then says,

" Hang on, the news said that Kira is going to execute Ben by the mystical Sokyouku right? That machine is one of a kind, and it must be in the castle! Oh, if only I could remember where father said it was in the castle!

"X then says,"

Don't worry Lacus, I think I have a good idea where it is. The Sokyouku was only used twice, and it was used on that senator that supported that _Garland_ guy who the Grand Master fought against before he founded the Enji Knights with the others.

And I think the second one was for the Lylat general who was secretly working for the scientist _Andross_ plans to take over Corneria and leaking information to him. It should be a few floors up and several hall ways down.

"Cloud then says," Better then just searching the entire castle. All right, lets mossy.

"They all nod, when all of a sudden they hear a large foot step that shakes the ground! Everyone then hears more foot steps, dozens of them and Doug then says,"

Damn it, how many guards are in this place! Bah, doesn't matter because we will wipe the floor with all of them!

"James then readies his energy bow and says," Still, it sounds like they are not fooling around any more, it sounds like they are about to surround us!

"Squall then says,"

Don't worry, we will hold them of. If we can divert there attention they will focus there attacks on us. Master Zoda Zero and his group are fighting of Kira 's men on the southern end. Just leave things to us!

" Lacus then smiles and says,"

Thank you everyone! Be careful!

" X then charges up his buster as he sees the enemies coming around the hall way and he says," Thank us later, get going! "

He then fires of a shot as Squall, Cless and Zidane all charge at the incoming forces! Squad 7 and its two extra members exit to the north, and slash in half a few very large cyber attack dogs chasing after them while the others divert the majority of the attackers!

* * *

As they dash through room after room they notice that they hear a large thunderous noise in the distance, and know that they are getting closer to there destination!

Their destination! As they fight their way up another floor they begin to see a light coming from the distance, and Lacus says,

" That light, that must be it! Hang on Ben, I won't let that light hit you, I promise!

"They then hurry to the light. Meanwhile, back at the source of the light it seems that the Soukyoku has finally fully charged! Ben at last sees the energy poured out of the lance taking form in to a red glowing Phoenix!

Ben then says,"

So, is this what it's like to stare your death in the face? It's not the first time, but this time I guess it's really the end.

"The Phoenix then charges at Ben, ready to burst right through him and he closes his eyes as if he is expecting his death! He then says,

" Well, looks like this is the end of the tale of Ben Auro. So much for a finally that people will remember. Oh well, at least they will, huh? Hey, what the? Is this real? No, it can't be!

"Ben can feel the heat of the Soukyoku right at him when all of a sudden he feels a large shock wave! He then opens his eyes, and sees that the raging energy was stopped in its tracks by a powerful force filed! Ben can hardly believe his eyes as he sees none other than Lacus floating in the air in front of him! He then says,"

Lacus? Is, that really you? "Although struggling to keep up her barrier she turns her head around and smiles before saying,"

Hey Ben, how are you doing? I thought you might want to be in a better situation.

"Ben then says,"

Lacus? What are you doing here?

"Lacus then says," Isn't it obvious? Rescuing you of course.

"Ocelot is furious at the sight before him and says,

" How the hell did Lacus Raystar get in here? Blast her!

"Ben then says," Lacus, you really came to save me all by yourself?

"Lacus then says," Oh don't be silly, we all came!

"Cherubimon's face turns in to a nasty glare and he says,"

You dare interfere with the process? You shawl die along with him for your insolence!

"Ocelot then aims his plasma revolver at the girl and fires a few blasts at her, only for Cloud to flash step in front of her and defect the shots with his large sword! He then says,

" Sorry I am late; I guess I am more popular than I thought.

"Ben just says,"

Cloud Sensei! You came to? What the? "

He then hears a loud noise and sees several solders go flying! Doug then walks out of the hole in the wall and grins while saying,

" Of course we came buddy. No way we were letting Kira get away with trying to ice one of our own!

"More guards and even some armored Knightmon digimon charge at him, only to all get blasted by James and Hiryuumon! The duo then walks up to Doug Hiryuumon then looks happily at Ben while saying,"

That's right! No matter how hard Kira will try to stop us we weren't going to let him stop us from freeing you boss!

"Ben can hardly believe his eyes and says," You all, really came to rescue me? But, I tried to kill you all, or at least Darth Idious did.

"James just sighs and says," I admit you did cause quite a headache for all of us. But it's not like we just so casually throw one of our own away.

" Doug then smiles and says,

" Besides, it's not like you really wanted to kill us right? Sure, we all have are anger issues. But, it's not like that's all you felt right?

"Ben then looks down and says," No, of course not. I never wanted to harm anyone. Still, I , huh?

"He is startled to see Lacus put her hand on his check and smile even as she continues to press back the Soukyouku and says,

" It's all right Ben, you don't have to blame yourself. We all have are darkness, but it's by helping each other that we suppress it. I am so sorry that we were not there for you in your time of despair. But, now we are here to set things right.

" Cloud then looks at the spear that channels the power of the energy phoenix and in a instant slashes it in two! He then looks at Ben and says,

" Sure, you did do some pretty nasty things even if you were controlled by the darkness. And, while it's the duty of the Enji Knights to uphold the law, it's also the duty of the Enji to protect each other. After all, while those that break the law are scum, those that abandoned their friends to die are worse than scum.

"Ben then for the first time in a while feels happy and holds back tears while saying,

" So, after all of this, you guys still are my friends? Everyone, I am sorry. I nearly gave up on trusting anyone. But I see now, I really do have true friends.

"Ocelot then says," Cloud, all of you will die alongside that failure!

"Cloud then looks at Ocelot and says,

" It's over for you Revlover Ocelot! Did you really think you, Kira, and all the other Titans could get away with this insane idea?

"The mustached man just laughs and says,"

Of course we can, because we are the ones who will reset this corrupt society and run things the way they should! All of you Enji just can't learn your place! Bah, but don't worry, I'll be happy to teach it to you! Think I was not prepared? I have my own anti Enji corps at my side at all times! Now, why don't you introduce your self's ladies?

"Doug then gets annoyed and says,

" Oh come on? Does everyone we know have to have their own flunkeys? Whoa!

"He then sees a light on his chest and at once dashes back as he sees a laser blast vaporize the ground where he stood! Three new figures then blast out of the ground and come out! They are all in Titans uniforms and all have their faces covered in masks.

One of them has some fancy headgear on its head and has four metal octopus arms coming out of it! The person is _Laughing Octopus_!

The person to the left is armed with a heavy blaster that is larger than either X, Samus, or Zero's blaster and has giant metal wings!

This person is _Raging Raven_!

The third person is wearing some shoulder pads that come with four extra arms!

Two of those arms have glowing knifes, and this person is _Screaming Mantis_!

At once Octopus gives of a mad laugh and says," Finally! Looks like its fun time again heh!

"Ocelot just says," What happened to _Crying Wolf_?

"Raven just says," She is "entertaining" some more Enji snakes along with some that Samus Aran. But don't worry; we will be enough to kill theses unworthy rebels!

"Mantis then has her magic energy form around her while saying,

" Yes, time to give theses trespassers something to really scream about !"

Ocelot then chuckles and says,

" Ah, I think it's time I introduce you all to my Beauty and the Beast corps! Go along ladies; give them your calling card!

"At once all three of his élite unit charge at their enemies! Doug finds himself instantly dodging the metal arms of his mad foe.

Ben's digimon pal then dodges a barrage of blasts from Raven and James is doing the same from the magical furry of Screaming Mantis!

Cloud sees his team mates fight with the insane solders he sees Ocelot and says,

" You and Kira, you clearly have no rearguard for life! I know all about how you do things Ocelot, and its time you're brought to justice!

"Ocelot just aims his gun and says," You can try but you will be dead before you can pull it off!

"He fires of another round but Cloud just attacks back with an energy sword beam attack to cut through the attack, and nearly cut through Ocelot to! The Titan member dodges the attack and says,

" Damn you Enji, always resorting to your fancy tricks! But it's not enough; it won't save you this time! Huh, were did he go? What the?

"He sees Cloud right above him with his blade coming right at him and the spiky haired warrior then says,

" Just because you can't handle the power we Enji have you think we are threats that have to be erased? That hardly sounds like justice to me!

"He then slashes at Ocelot and manages to slash the cheek of his foe! As blood comes down his face Ocelot licks it and says,

" Damn you Enji! Ha, you want to play rough huh? Find have it your way!

"He then takes out a syringe filled with black glowing substance and says,

" Kira knew you clowns would try to spoil the show, that's why he gave me this to level the playing field! Let's see how long you last now!

"He then stabs himself with the needle and at once injects himself! Only seconds later Cloud is shocked to see an aura of darkness envelope the man, and create a shock wave that nearly blows Cloud back!

Ocelot then laughs and says,

" Yes, that feels good! Now, let's see how good you really are Cloud Strife!

"Cloud powers up and says," What the hell did you just inject yourself with Ocelot? Answer me! Huh, whoa!

"He sees Ocelot cackle before slamming the ground in front of him to open up a metal planting and in a flash hurls it at Cloud! The Enji is able to slash it in half but he is shocked to find Ocelot all ready behind him, and grabs his arm from behind him before twisting it! Cloud struggles to overpower Ocelot and says,

" This energy, it feels like the darkness!

"Ocelot then says,

" Who cares, whatever it takes to beat you Enji at your own game! Now, I think I'll go and finish fulfilling order 66! You should not have come to rescue your comrade, because now all you are going to die along with him!

" Cloud then says," I don't think so, no one else is going to die I won't allow it!

"Cloud then unleashes all his power and blasts Ocelot of him! His opponent just says," Ah, another feisty one, so be it.

"Ocelot then takes out some new ammo, and loads it in to his gun. He then fires it and Cloud once more defects it, only to see that the defected shot goes in to the ceiling, and causes a massive explosion!

Ocelot then says,

" Heh, anti Enji rounds maid just for you! Theses shots can pierce any of your fancy magical defenses, and shatter you in one blow!

"Cloud then has a look of resolve form on his face and says,

" I see, so all that means is that I won't let you hit me once!

"Ocelot then says," Your smug attitude got old a long time ago; now it's time I rub it of your face! Ill show you why a Ocelot never lets its prey escape! "

With that Ocelot keeps on firing at the Enji Captain and Cloud dashes around to avoid his opponents firepower!

* * *

Meanwhile, as Squad seven is struggling against Ocelot and his mad ladies Ben watches this while still trapped in the structure with Lacus still trying to hold back the now out of control Soukyouku! Even though Cloud damaged it with his strike it's still trying to fulfill its programming and kill Ben! Ben sees his friends fighting everyone and says,

" Everyone, no, don't get yourself killed for my sake!

"Lacus just looks at Ben and says,

" Don't worry, we all have beaten more formable foes then these kinds of solders. Hang on just a bit, I just need a little more time to take care of this thing and then I promise I will set you free! Now, it's time I, huh? This, energy? Where did it come from? Oh no! AH!

"Lacus is startled when she hears a deep chilling laugh and a strong force all of a sudden hurls her in to the wall! This voice then says,

" Sorry my dear, but you will not defy the orders of the supreme king. Your time is now!

"Lacus then sees the person that attacked her revlive himself, and out of the wall appears Cherubimon! The fallen angel Digimon laughs and says,

" I give you Enji Knights credit for making it this far. However I will not allow you to interfere! I will see to it that things go to plan! "Lacus looks at the Mega Digimon hovering above her and says,

" Cherubimon? Why are you siding with Kira? Your suppose to be helping the Lylat King uphold justice, along with Seraphimon and Ophanimon! How could you stray form your purpose? "Cherubimon just has an aura of darkness form around him before saying

," I see you are as blinded as the others.

Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon shared that fool Atem's nativity.

They always sided with his passive nature because they shared his softness! Only I saw how futile his noble ideas were! Yes, peace, harmony, form the likes of you simple minded mortals! Ha, even if another millennium would past, the likely hood of such a farce becoming reality is nonexistent!

Yes, while my two comrade's minds would not waver I became enlightened that the path we were sent to fallow was incorrect. Yes, that is why I have long come to my senses and sided with the true path of justice!

"Lacus then says," No, even a once noble celestial digimon like you has embraced the darkness? How long have you been plotting against the King?

"The large near jester/ bunny creature then licks his lips and says,

" Oh, let's just say long enough to make sure this war would be won by those that should win it! "

Ben, still locked up but watching this exchange remembers past events and thinks for a bit before coming to a revelation and saying,"

Hey, now I remember! It was you who aided Xehamaru! You must have been the one during his invasion that let him in to the grand shelter and allow him to abduct King Atem! "

Cherubimon just laughs and says," I applaud your quick deduction skills boy! Yes, I assisted Xehamaru, but it seems he was not able to fulfill my wishes. However, I now see that Kira is the being who is truly capable of bringing order to this chaotic cosmos! And part of that path is for you Enji to get the judgment you deserve!

"Ben then starts to get angry and says,

"Something is going on! What are order 66, and this judgment? "

The purple monster just laughs and says,

" Pipe down failure! I will finish your execution soon enough, after Ocelot and I crush your pitfall rescue party! "

"Lacus then says," You have gone insane! I won't allow you to continue this path!

"Cherubimon then laughs and says,"

It's far too late for things to be stopped now. It would be wise of you not to challenge me. My powers and magic far exceeds yours even before I embraced the power of the dark side!

"Lacus then begins to bring out her own holy aura and has her Oath Keeper sword shines she says,

" Even if that is the truth I will not let you win! For the sake of everyone I cannot lose!

"The Digimon chuckles again and uses his magical power to form a spear of pure magic energy! He then says,"

A shame, but then you will just have to perish! Lighting Spear!

"He then hurls the glowing red spear and Lacus flash steps just in time to avoid getting impaled as her foes spear goes on to shatter the entire wall that was behind her! She then warps above the digital monster and says

," To think you were once a noble creature sent by the celestial ones to help govern this dimension. I won't forgive you for falling so low, Rising Crescent!

"Lacus then surrounds her sword with power and tries to deliver a powerful thrust right to her opponents head! However she then sees the speed of the digimon is much more then she thought as he swiftly grabs the blade with his large hand!

He then says,

" I do hope that is not your best, because if that is the case then you're in for lots of pain!

"He then swats her with his other hand and sends her flying in to the ground! Ben then gets even more angry and says,

" No Lacus! Fight fair you freak! "

Cherubimon then says," How noble of your concern, but it's her own fault for trying to fight me. Even a majestic beautiful flower like her will wilt by my power!

"Lacus then gets back up and says," I don't think so, this flower has more thorns then you think. And, If you keep looking down on me then it will be a fatal mistake.

"Cherubimon then says,

" What is it with you Enji and your stupidly? It gets quite irritating after a while.

"Lacus just says,

" I pity you; it seems you have completely lost touch with what it means to have compassion. I will not lose to you.

"Cherubimon says,"Heh, compassion leads to weakness, and from that extection! We will see how long it takes you to come to your senses! Lighting Spear!

"He then forms another energy spear and this time throws it like a boomerang at her!

However she jumps in to the air and with her free hand sends out her energy ribbon to grab it! While her opponent is still shocked by this she throws it back at Cherubimon, aiming right for its head! However he then fires a blast of dark energy to cancel the attack!

Lacus is ready though and says," Now is my chance, Radiant Burst!

"She then has her aura form in too many energy flowers at instantly has them surround the foe! Before he can react he is blasted on all sides! He continues to get blasted by energy blasts till it causes a explosion

! Lacus sees this and says, Whew that was close. He was stubborn but was a little to overconfident for his own good. Huh, no it can't be!

"She hears the same chuckling from before and sure enough the smoke is blown away from the aura of Cherubimon!

While he has burnt marks all over he is still far from finished and as he looks at Lacus he says,

" Not bad, Lacus Raystar. However, time you are taught a lesson in true power! Storm of Judgment!

"The villain holds his hands up in the air and his magic energy causes storm clouds to cloud the sky above them!

He then points a finger at Lacus and a lightning bolt and once breaks down to strike Lacus! She is just able to get out of the way as it shatters the ground! She continues to zigzag around the room as lightning bolts keep trying to strike her and she says,

" This is not going well, his power is greater than I thought. Still, I just have to keep moving and close in before he can hit me!

"She continues to run around the room so fast it's like a blur and the Digimon just says,

" It's useless, I can do this all day! You cannot out run your death! Huh, now what game are you playing?

"Lacus then says game? This is no time for games. However, if you insist, then how about a game of catch!

"She then goes to strike the bad guys head again and he just says,"

Oh my, running out of tricks all ready? How sad, guess you're not as talented as I heard! What, oh no!

"He sees that just as Lacus is going to attack, she stops and backs of, however he realizes that since she moved so fast that the current lighting bolt blasts down, and hits him instead! As he is being electrocuted she says,

" Yes, now is my chance! Burst Stream of Judgment!

"Lacus then has her energy flare up and fires of her favorite energy wave attack! As it heads for the electrified digimon he glares at her and says,

" I see, I mistaken how crafty you are my lady. However, this game ends now!

"He then shocks her and has his energy explode and blast back both her attack and his own lighting!

Lacus is blasted back as well and says," No, he was only faking being hurt?

"Cherubimon then says,"

You really thought you could harm me with my own attack? That might have worked on a lesser digimon, but not on a superior being such as me! Now, this fun has gone on long enough. Time to smash this defiance in the name of the king!

"He then bursts at her to punch her but she jumps to the side to avoid it. However, he surprises her by casting a spell and with his other hand catch's her in midair with a gravity spell to freeze her in place! He then says,"

Well, looks like I won this game of catch. Thank you, it was very amusing!

"Lacus struggles to overpower his hold and says,

" No, I have to, AH! "Before she can user another word another lightning bolt strikes down, and hits Lacus! She screams out in pain and this gets Ben even madder as he says,"

Lacus! Damn it, I have to get out of here! Even, even if I die I can't let anyone else suffer because of me! Have, to get out of this thing!

"He then sees Lacus fall to the ground, looking hurt and her Enji Uniform around her right shoulder and arm was torn and burnt, but still able to fight. She then looks at her foe and says,

" That was careless of me, I cannot allow that to happen again.

" Cherubimon then says,"

If you wish to avoid further suffering then do the sensible thing and surrender. I am sure that his majesty will find a place for someone of your beauty.

"Lacus then looks defiant and says,

" No, I won't surrender to the likes of you! I rather die then became a slave of insane people like you and Kira!

"This angers her foe and darkness sheaths from him and says,

" Bah, that's just what Ophanimon said to! Why does everyone reject my will! So be it! You will die now!!

"He then puts his hands together and forms a large purple energy ball before hurling it at Lacus! As it heads for her he says,

" It's as I said all along, the likes of you could never defeat me! You Enji were fated to die the day you stood against true justice!

"As the energy bomb comes closer to Lacus she says,

" No, I refuse to let things end here. I must keep my promise, no matter what! I, have no choice but to unleash, my real power! Just remember you asked for it!

"Just then the blast collides in to her, but the digimon is shocked to see a massive surge of energy flare up from within Lacus, and blast the energy ball in to the sky where it gives of a big explosion!

Cherubimon then says," Impossible! Her power level was no ware near high enough to repel my attack! What trick is this? Huh, no, it can't be!

"He then sees Lacus floating in the air, with her magic aura once more taking the shape of a dragon.

However this time she is releasing even more of the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon then she did against the Pysco Gundam mark II and two wings of pure energy are on her back and scaly white armor is forming all over her body! The corrupt digital monster looks at her and says,

" This power, so you are the child that had the Blue Eyes White Dragon infused in to her body? Well, this makes things even more interesting. Thank you for reveling your power to me, now I will take that enormous power into myself and make my power on par with Kira!

"Lacus just says," You can try, if there is anything left of you when I am done. It's time for you to leave this world.

"This angers her foe and he says,

" My, still being so cocky? I had enough, time to, RAH!

"The corrupt angle like figure can't even finish his speech because Lacus warped to right in front of him and smashed him over the head to send him flying! However before he can even hit the wall she extends her magic aura to have it take the shape of a large claw and grab Cherubimon!

She then slams him in to the ground and then slashes him hard! Ben sees this and says,"

Lacus, you drawled out the power of that monster inside you even though you hate even acknowledge it exists, just to help me. I, have to get out of this thing! If, only I was not so tired. Still, if everyone else it fighting so hard to save me even after all I did I can't let them down!

"Ben then continues to try and break free of his many shackles as he watches the battle in front of him.

However, despite Ben's rising desire to come to Lacus and the others aid at the moment it seems she does not need his help at all because now that she unleashed her true power she is thrashing Cherubimon around like a soccer ball! However, after dodging her newest strike he fly's in to the air and says,

" Bah, you will pay for that you abomination! The power you gain by junctioning that great monsters power is indeed vast, but I am still the superior one! All you are doing is making me mad and making your death even more painful! Thousand Spears!

"The Digimon proves he is no longer playing around by having his energy explode, and countless large red energy spears burst out and all zero in on Lacus! However she is undaunted at this new attack and just as her energy shimmer before saying,"

You talk too much, and it's getting annoying. Time you see that when you push too hard you pay the price! Eternal Penance!

"Lacus then has her blade have a massive column of light flood out, and she then simply charges in to the spears and destroys them all with a touch!

She then lunges at her opponent and the startled enemy tries to dodge, but cannot dodge it totally and finds himself losing half of his long right ear! He screams in pain and glares at her while saying," You brat, how dare you! I'll kill you!

"Lacus just says," Well, I guess your superiority is nothing more than a sham. "

This causes Cherubimon to lose it and he says,"

Sham? I am one of the three celestial digimon sent down to this dimension to watch over the state of you worthless mortals! I will never be defeated by a mere human!

"With this he has his power shake the room, and start to case objects throughout the entire area to be hurled around! The digimon tries to fling them at Lacus but they all are vaporized when they touch the aura surrounding Lacus!

* * *

The others, who have been turning the tide against Ocelot and his "laughing" ladies, all see this to!

Doug just managed to kick back another blast from Laughing Octopus when he sees this and says,

" Whew, Lacus sure has been on a hot streak lately! Still want to get in are way lady? Hey what the?

" Doug only turned his eyes of his opponent for a second and she is gone!

Annoyed he says," Hey, don't run away just because your battle is not going the way you like it! Bah, fight like a man! Er, even if you're a women because it's not a excuse to be a coward! "

Doug then punches the ground, but is surprised when four metal arms break out of it! Before he can react they all entangle Doug and begin to strangle him! The female fatal then revlives she had used her cloaking technology to hide and trick Doug!

She then squeezes hard and says,"

Come on! Laugh, while you can Enji scum! There's no escape from death! Laugh yourself to death! Hahaha!"

Doug then begins to feel the pressure and says,

" You're a real piece of work! However, this is getting old, Fury Aura! "

Doug then powers up and unleashes his full power to shatter the tentacles and blast his foe back!

He then says," All right, lets finish this!

"Miss laugh a lot just laughs even harder and says," What a riot! Come; show me how funny you are! "

She fires another blast but Doug then kicks it away and says,

" Find, I'll show you a real funny move! Sanjuu no Kiwami! "

Doug then dashes right at the solder and punch her right in the face! This shatters her helmet, and shows the pretty face underneath! She feels the power of the attack and says,

" You know, that's not very funny. "

With that the full effect of Doug's strike and is sent flying in to the sky! As Doug makes sure she is gone he sighs and says,"

Man, Kira really likes to have the psychos at his side. Hey, how's everyone else going? He then hears a few explosions to the left and sees both James and Wyrmmon returning fire from the other two elite solders.

* * *

At the moment the two heroes' are having a hard time dodging the heavy artillery of Raging Raven and the barrage of high class magic spells from Screaming Mantis in unision! Wyrmmon then fly up in to the air and says,

" Whew, these guys are bonkers! "

James fires of a volley of energy arrows and says,"

Yes, they more like mad animals then humans.

"Raven then says,

" Hahaha, those who fight only need to know how to kill and how to win! Show me your rage!

"She fires missiles from her wings and Wyrmmon then says,

" You want to see how fed up I am with you jerks blasting at us? Find by me! Magma Cyclone!

"The Digimon then fires a powerful cyclone of fire to burn up the missiles! However before they can hit their sender Mantis appears in front of it and with a wave of her hand causes the attack to be redirected back at them! As she does she says,

" Yes, let's see your screams of misery! "

The two heroes' are able to dodge the attacks and James says,

" This is getting annoying, we have to wrap this up quickly and get Ben out of that thing.

"Ranging Raven then says,

" Yes, let's wrap this up! Lets burn all who opposes the new order in to ashes!

"She then fly's up in to the air, and seems to charge up all the power she has in to her arm cannon!

Mantis then warps to behind the duo and powers up herself and says,

" Yes, there is no place for traitors in King Kira's supreme kingdom! Ultima!

" She then fires of one of the most powerful magic spells around , while her partner fires of her full powered energy cannon on the other side!

Wyrmmon then says," Ah nuts, we are trapped! "

James then sighs and says,

" Lucky for us we, or at least I have a few tricks of my own. Hang on!

"James then quickly casts a warp spell around him and Wyrmmon to transfer them right to the left, and now the blasts are heading for both members of the unit! It's too late for them to move out of the way, and they are both consumed by each other's attack and engulfed in massive explosions!

Wyrmmon sees this and looks at James and says

," Wow, that was almost too easy! It almost feels like a cop out!

"James just shrugs and says,"

Oh well, not every battle ends in a dramatic fashion like in films. They were annoying anyway screaming at the top of there lungs left and right. Come on; let's see if Cloud and Lacus need help. "

* * *

As they hurry up to run back to where Cloud and Ocelot are they can see their squad leader is being kept on his toes!

Thanks to his mysterious injection Ocelot is able to move at the same speed as Cloud and with his fire power able to leave a very big hole in Cloud he can't afford to slip up!

Ocelot is keeping the pressure on Cloud this whole time and as he sees the man with the large sword try and charge at him he fires a shot at the pillar to Cloud's left and causes it to come crashing down on the Enji!

Cloud is able to slash apart the rubble coming his way, but it leaves him open for Ocelot! The gunslinger fires of another shot right for Cloud's head!

Cloud is just barely able to raises his sword in time and the shot blasts him in to the wall!

Ocelot then laughs and says

," So this is the extent of the abilities of a former first class SOLDER eh? Meh, just about what I expected. You Enji Knights think your fancy sword skills make you so great but swords have long been a mere formality in fighting. For all those fancy moves it just takes one shot to kill a man. Time for you to catch up with the times!

" Cloud just breaths hard and says,

" As I recall the saying goes the man makes the weapon, not the other way around. "

Ocelot just snickers , and takes out another gun before saying," True, all the more reason you and your order are goners!

"He then fires two shots at once, but Cloud thinks fast and has his sword split out another sword to block the shot, and he then grabs both of them and charges at Ocelot!

He then says," Never, I will never let you and the others enforce your dirty handed tactics on everyone! Ill end this now, Omnislash Ver. 5!" Ocelot sees Cloud's sword glow and his magic energy explode and he says,

" What? No, get back!

"He fires more shots but Cloud dodges them, and then has his sword split in to five different swords! He then sprints at the Titan member, and in a flash takes one of his swords and slashes Ocelot right across the chest! He then unleashes the full fury of his most powerful attack and lands every hit of his lethal combo!

Cloud finishes the assault with one furious thrust and stops just as his blades land on the ground.

When they do Ocelot turns to him and points his guns despite his wounds and says,

" Ha, is that all you got? Not bad, GUH!!

" As if on cue blood pours out of Ocelot from every ware and he drops his guns! He is on his knees and struggles to keep that up. He then looks at Cloud, and to our hero's shock gives of a laugh before saying.

"Struggle all you want, but Kira is going to kill you all anyway. Still, I'll give you some credit to do this to me. Hahaha, HAHAAH! You're pretty good.

"With that he falls face down on the floor, and as he coughs up blood and stays still Cloud bets that he is either dead or going to be that way soon. At that moment Doug, James, and Wyrmmon all run up to Cloud and Doug says,

" Ah looks like you got things wrapped up here Cloud.

"Cloud just puts his swords together and says,

" He was tough all right, but today was not the day to push my buttons so to speak.

"Wyrmmon then sniffs Ocelot and says," So, we are sure he is dead right? You can never tell with these guys.

"Doug then pokes Ocelot's body and then kicks him over before saying,

" Hey you! Anyone tell you your mustache is way outdated? You look ridiculous! Ah, yah he is dead as a doorknob. So, now that theses jokers are out of the way we can finally get are buddy free!

"James then says," Wait, Lacus is still fighting that Digimon? Whoa! Er, guess that answers that. This energy, I never felt such a strong power level from Lacus before. She must really be holding nothing back.

"They all then run in to the center of the large room, where they see that the battle between Lacus and Cherubimon is still raging on.

* * *

However, it seems that ever since unleashing the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed from within her she has been unrelenting in her attacks, and the mega digimon is starting to feel the pressure! At the moment he is trying to impale her with dozens of red energy spears, but is annoyed to see Lacus just have her energy explode and blast them all away!

She then says," No matter what magic you use you will not be able to beat me. Its time you get the justice you deserve Cherubimon!

" Cherubimon just growls and says," Enough! The only ones who will receive the justice they deserve are you irritating Enji! What, bah! Ocelot and his toys were useless!

"He then sees Cloud and the others run up to near Lacus and Cloud says,

" Lacus, glad to see you have been holding your own. That's no small fleet against a celestial digimon corrupted by darkness. "Doug then grins and pounds his fists while saying,

" All right, time to put an end to this little case of "Cherubimania "!"

They are all about to jump there foe when they are shocked to see Lacus appear before them and say," No, your assistance is not needed. I want to destroy this fiend myself.

"Cloud then says," Are you sure Lacus?

"Lacus then proves her point by flash stepping behind Cherubimon and kicking him in to the air! As he is sent flying upward she warps above him and slams him to the floor! As he is sent through the steel pavement James says,

" Wow, Lacus is fighting much harsher then normal. Something is different about her.

"Cloud looks at her and says,"

This could get complicate things. I hope she is not losing control over it.

"Doug looks puzzled and says," Control? Of what? "

Cloud just says,"

Nothing, come on guys focus. We just have to take out this guy and then we can free Ben. And at this rate it looks like it won't be long.

" They see another explosion of magic energy and a furious Cherubimon blasts out! He is seething with rage and says,

" You truly are a anomaly Lacus Raystar! I will not forgive this! "

Lacus then says,"

You're the traitor, and that sounds much more like an anomaly that can't be forgiven!

"Cherubimon then laughs and says,"

Bah, so be it. I'll just gain even more power! "

He then dashes over to the unstable but still functioning Soukyoku! While Cloud's slash cased it to go haywire the energy is no longer the shape of a Phoenix and is know just a massive sphere of power it's still giving of a massive amount of power, and Cherubimon wants that power desperately!

He at once draws it out, and forms it in to a sphere! He then says,

" Yes, this will be enough to crush you all! I will know fulfill my duty to oversee Ben Auro and all of yours executions!

"He then slams it in to his forehead and absorbs it! His aura then triples in size and his aura turns red!

Cloud then says," Sigh, its one thing after another!

"Lacus then says," No matter what you try and pull you're still a monster.

"Her foes face turns in to a grimace and says,"

Your one to talk. You're a hybrid of a human girl and an ancient beast. While Ocelot's little band of girl psycho solders may look like brutes on the outside and pretty from within. You may look like a beauty but are truly a wretched beast! A true freak even in this vast cosmos!

Yes, I remember now when I first heard the tale. How amusing. Your family fused the Blue Eyes White Dragon within you to save your life, even though they knew your life would never be the same! Yes, I was one of the ones who wanted you sealed up because I knew the destructive power of the four celestial beasts must be controlled! However, like always that naïve king and the Grand Master thought they could train, or more like tame you!

Poor dear, your whole life is a tragedy and no matter how much you try that is all it will be!

"Those that did not know this information before hand are quite shocked and James looks at Cloud and says,

Is this Digimon telling the truth Cloud? "Cloud just looks down and says

," Sorry, but its classified information, for Lacus's sake more then anyone's.

"It seems the words of the evil monster is getting to Lacus and she says,"

Stop it! It's not true! I, am not a monster! "

Seeing Lacus frozen in fear and self doubt Cherubimon ascends in to the air and says,"

Oh but you are a monster. Your existence will one day bring suffering to all when the dragon inside you takes full control. And trust me, it's only a matter of time for no matter how strong your will is it's powerless against the will of an angry beast that has existed since the great war against the supreme dark god!

But don't worry, I'll be merciful and put a end to your suffering! Terminal...Judgment!

"The bad guy unleashes all of his power in to a massive purple lighting blast that heads down right for Lacus! Ben sees this and says," Is that guy nut, he is going to blow up this whole castle with an attack that strong! No, Lacus!

" As the massive energy blast heads for her she then says

," No, I, don't want to be condemned! I am not a monster! I, have worked hard to contained this dragons will. And thanks to Master Myers, Captain Terra and the others I know I can control it. I will not let anyone cause me to be alone. If you keep coming at me, then I must destroy you!

Ultimate, Burst Stream of Internal Oblivion!

"Lacus then has her magic energy explode, and forms two massive energy balls in her hands. She then forms a third one in front of those two, and fires a massive delta blast right in to her opponents!

At first they clash and seem to be equal but after a while Lacus yells out and pours even more power in to it, and soon it shatters Cherubimon's attack, before heading right for him!

Horrified he says," No, impossible! AH!!"

The blast consumes him before it blasts him through the northern wall, and happens to blast right through the east part of the Soukyoku as well before causing an explosion that shakes the castle! After a few seconds and nothing happening Wyrmmon then says,

" All right! She did it! Way to go Lacus! You have been great today! Huh, what's wrong?

"Even after blasting Cherubimon she does not seem to relax, and then clutches her forehead!

She then says," Everyone, everyone wants to seal me up! But, I won't let them get away with it! "Cloud gets nervous and says,

" Oh great, using that much power seems to have awakened the mind of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Get ready, it's not over yet!

"Lacus then looks at her comrades, and they see her eyes are no longer the color of her own!

She then says,

" You all, won't be forgiven! Have a taste of my suffering! "

She then has dragon hands of pure energy break out of her back and is about to strike everyone! However Ben then says

," Lacus! Stop this, the battle is over! Please, snap out of it!

"Ben's words seem to reach her and she turns to face him!

She then says," Ben, I, AH! 'Lacus then screams and falls to her knees, and then her aura turns to normal and the dragon armor fades. She then looks up, with her normal eyes and says," Sorry for that, it was more power than I expected. Is everyone ok?

"Ben then smiles and says," Seems like it, you guys even managed to shut down this machine.

" Lacus then smiles and says," Good, I was so worried. " Cloud then smiles and says," Hang on Ben, we will get you out of there in a sec.

" They all go over to the structure still locking Ben in and he says," Everyone, thank you, I thought everyone had given up on me.

"Wyrmmon then turns back in to Hiryuumon and then goes over and licks Ben's face before saying,"

Your head's been way to loaded with stress to see it but we will always have are backs!

"Ben then emits a small smile and says," Thanks. But, even still. Aren't you all in big trouble and breaking the law! Even King Atem won't just over look breaking out a mass murderer.

"Everyone looks at him and Cloud says,

" Well, I don't think that will be much of a stretch. But, does this mean you really don't know what's going on Ben?

"Ben looks confused and says," I figured something has been weird lately , but no one has been telling me what. "

Cloud then says," That Kira, trying to kill you with you having no idea. Ben, Kira has betrayed us.

"Ben gives of the quite appropriate responds of ," What!?

"Doug then kicks the pillar in front of him down and says,"

Let's just say Kira has been playing everyone for chumps. He turned against King Atem, overthrew him and made himself the new Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom! He then issued this messed up Order 66 to have all his Salvation storm troopers try and waste the entire Enji order! Luckily are friends were able to help us out, and now we are here to rescue you from injustice and kick Kira's turncoat butt!

"Ben is just beginning to comprehend all of this, and then says,

" Kira, did all that!? HE tried to kill everyone!? What, what the hell has he been doing? Wait, the timing between Idious, my attack and his strike can't be a trivial occurrence! "Lacus looks sad and says,

" Yes, we knew Kira was somehow behind your events. Even if we had no proof, I, we knew that you would not just decide to betray and kill us!

"Ben then says," Then, this could only mean that, huh? This energy, what the?

"Lacus then looks concerned and says," What do you mean Ben? AH!

"All of a sudden a bright energy hits Lacus, and the others moments later! This energy seems to paralyze them and soon after a creepy laugh breaks out!

Soon they found out who did that when none other than Cherubimon fly's back down!

He has a large hole in his chest and he is severely wounded, but it seems that his wounds are slowly regenerating and he is proving that he still is a threat! He looks mad now and says,

" My, if I did not put all my power in to defending myself you might have been able to finish me of! But I won't let you have that chance, you are all dead!

"Lacus struggles to move and says,

" You, can heal your wounds? Ah! No!

"Ben then says," No, not now! Damn you! "

Cherubimon then laughs harder and says,"

Ah, so you learned the truth huh? Even so its to late to change your fate Ben Auro! Yes, Kira I and the others planned for his path to absolute power for a long time now. And you, welder of the Star Sword, were one of our star players! Yes, the chosen one falling in to madness and becoming the messenger of death.

It's all thanks to your weak mind that Kira had the perfect time to take control!

"Ben's anger is boiling and he says,"

Your, you're telling me that Kira planned all along for me to become Darth Idious? It's his fault I attacked and nearly killed my friends?

"Cherubimon just says,"

If you have anyone to blame, then it's your own fault for not having the will to endure the pain of loneness and betrayal! Yes, are plan was you to continue on your rampage, cripple the Enji order and really kill King Atem so Kira could step in and destroy you to seal his place as the savior of the Lylat Kingdom. But oh well, like all true master minds I will give him credit for having a backup plan.

"Ben then says," Kira, I won't, EVERY FORGIVE HIM!!"

Cherubimon senses Ben's power is rising and says," To bad, you will never have a chance for revenge because this all ends here! Die, die DIE!!! Absolute Satanic Spear!!!

"He then channels all his power for a massive spear of dark energy and says,

" So long! "He waves it to drop down on everyone, and Ben sees all his friends still unable to move! Desperate now he says,

" No! I can't let it end like this! Everyone, everyone believed in me even after all that I have done. I can't fail them, and I can't Kira get away with this! I, won't, LOSE!!"

Cherubimon then senses an overflowing power and turns to Ben while saying

," It's futile, there is nothing you can, huh? No, NO!! AH!

"He then has his eyes blinded by a large light that lights up the area, and creates a massive surge of energy that blows Cherubimon back! When the foe opens his eyes he sees that the many restraints have all been blown apart and Ben is standing in front of his friends , free, back on his feet and with his magic energy souring!

Cherubimon then says,

" You, you should not have been able to do that! You had no power left!

"Ben then says," Is that so? Then how can I do this! "

As those words leave his mouth he is instantly right up to the Digimon and punches him hard in the chest, so hard that he spits out blood! He then glares at Ben and says," No, how could this happened? Your sprit was broken; you had no reason to live!

"Ben then just stares at him and says,

" I admit, I had given up all hope for a while. My anger, my sorrow, my hatred, I could only feel those emotions.

Because I thought everyone had rejected me, I gave in to my darkness and let it control me. However, I see now, I see that I had given up to soon! I, I really do have real friends that I can trust! There is still things worth fighting for! And, I won't let those that believed in me no matter what! I will not forgive you for what you are trying to do!

"Ben's friends see Ben has regained his resolve and Cloud says,

" Ben, I knew the real you was still there. Glad to see he was able to come back to us just in time.

"Cherubimon then says,

" You, you dare act like you have the right to talk to me like that you failure!? Who do you think you are? Your nothing but a weak failure! And now you will be deleted!

"The dark Digimon then hurls his large energy spear right at Ben! However, Ben just looks calm, and holds out his hand. A instant later the Star Sword easily breaks out of the chains holding it down, and instantly appears in its owners hand just in time for him to block the large red spear with ease!

Ben then has the Star Sword shine and he says,"

Who do I think I am? Who the hell do you think I am!? I am Ben Auro, the hero that was chosen by the celestial ones to weld this sword to defeat scum like you and save the cosmos from Chaos Zannacross Necron!

I may have scewd up, but now, more then ever I refuse to throw away my honor and dreams no matter what! Now, its time I show Kira just what I think of how he has treated me lately! But first, you're going down!

" Ben's magic energy explodes and he charges at Cherubimon. The Digimon panics and says,

" No, stay back! You can't defeat me! Thousand Spears!

"Ben just says," Its over! This sword of mine is burning red! Its loud roar cry's out for me to grasp victory! Now, take this! Shinning Flare Slash!

" With this Ben charges right at Cherubimon and has the energy around his blade grows immensely he slashes through every attack thrown his way before he jumps high in the air, and slashes the massive Digimon horizontally in half!

As he sees Ben land he says,

" Curse you Ben Auro! But, even this won't finish me! Huh, no wait! "

Ben just charges up his energy and says,

" How about this? Shinryukenha! "

With that Ben unleashes his trademark energy blast, and fires it at full power at point blank rage to totally vaporize Cherubimon!

He then screams out one last time with," No, NO!! RAHH!!!!!

" His mouth and the rest of him is then blown apart as Ben's blast soars in to the sky before giving of a massive explosion!

This light lights up the sky, and everyone can feel this power! Master Zoda and the others have just beaten the last attackers in the area and Zero then walks up to the small master and says

," Where did that come from? Better not be another goon of Kira.

" Zoda just smiles and says,

" No, most good this sigh in. Ah, glad I am, to see he was able to come back from the blink. "

* * *

Of course Kira sees the light from Ben's blast from the top of the castile. And is not amused at all at this turn of events. He just sighs and says,"

It seems my faith in Ocelot and Cherubimon to get the job done themselves was unfounded. So, he has chosen to die the painful way then. So be it, it seems that once more, I must finish things, with my own hands.

Very well, come if you dare before your king Ben Auro. Come to me so I can make you and all that are as foolish as you feel the true meaning of pain and suffering !

" Meanwhile, back at the chamber Ben has just powered down and turns to check on his friends. With Cherubimon dead his spell is gone and Ben's now free friends at once run up to him! Hiryuumon nearly tackles Ben and says,

" Boss! I knew you would not give up so easily! That was great! "He then licks Ben and he smiles while saying,"

Heh, thanks Hiryuumon, for everything. Guys, thank you, you believed in me even when I did not believe in myself.

"Doug then gives Ben a thumps up and says,

" No sweat! Like we were just going to let are buddy be wasted because Kira said so! Wicked comeback by the way!

"Ben then slaps Doug and James a high five and turns to Cloud. Cloud then says,

" Ben, I am glad you were able to snap out of it. We, all fall in to the darkness from time to time. No one is perfect, not me, not Zack, Grand Master Myers, no one. What is important is that we are able to step back up.

" Ben then says,

" Cloud Sensei, thank you. Heh, looks like you guys went through a lot to save me. I guess I just can't afford to fail now!

"Cloud then says," Don't push your self. After all, the one who spearheaded your rescue was Lacus.

"Ben then turns to Lacus, and he tries not to blush as he says,

" Lacus, thank you for still believing in me.

"Lacus smiles and says,

" Of course Ben! I told you, I will always be your friend. You did not think I was just going to let you be killed did you?

" Ben then looks embarrassed and says,"

Its just that, I knew you were mad at me and I , huh? "

He is shocked to see Lacus his face and she says,

" Oh look at you! Kira, he really treated you horribly. I, I am so sorry you had to suffer for so long. Here, let me heal you.

" She then at once casts her healing spell over Ben and he says,

" Well, it was nothing major, but thanks.

"Lacus then smiles and says,"

It's the least I could do, for not being able to hear your cries for help. I won't let anyone blind my eyes to a friends suffering again. No matter who it is, that I will promise. "

Ben then says," Lacus, thank you.

" As they share a tender if awkward moment James tries to move things along by saying,

" So, who wants to bet Kira is ready to grind us all to dust now?

"Cloud then says," He can try, but we won't let him. Its time we settle things. All right, ready to move out squad 7? "

Ben looks happy and says,

"Oh yah, thanks to Lacus I feel good as new. Its time I make up for lost time, let's show Kira that he does not know everything! Time for him, to see what justice really is! "

With this Ben leads the way as are heroes race of to regroup with his friends, and with are main star back on his feet and with his friends a renewed Ben is ready to give Kira more then a piece of his mind! However, even if Ben has regained his senses for truth, justice and heroism will it means anything against the overwhelming power of the mad son of the Grand Master? And how will Max's own arrival change things?

To find out, don't dare miss the next exciting Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter the Enji are blasting through the last defenders of the new Supreme King, with Ben leading the charge!

Ben's group reunites with Samus and the others, and by chance stumbles in to the room where King Atem, still frozen in carbonate is! Shocked to find the true leader of the Lylat Kingdom still alive are heroes rush to free him, but another follower of Kira stands before them, Ezan!

While shaken up by Kira 's true face he is still devoted to him and will do what ever he is ordered, even kill his former comrades! It seems like a untimely rematch between Ben and Ezan, however Ben's rival is shocked to find Ben's resolve is now far greater then his own! As his devotion to Kira wavers his own father, Garma Kaiba appears, and orders Ezan to kill the others! However, then Diz appears before them all with some shocking news of his own! How will this spiral of events end up? That's a secret for now, but ill just tell you its going to be more then a little hectic! After all, the time to at last settle things with Kira is at last at hand!

And with Grand Master Myers at last waking up from his dire wounds, he at once heads to Outer Heaven himself to confront his son.

Don't miss

_**Chapter 85: Duty, Devotion, and Truth. The Difference of ideals. **_

Till next time, and thanks for all the reviews like always! Oh and since its around that time, Happy Thanksgiving and happy bird stuffing! Lol.


	30. C 85: Diffrence Of Ideals

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars! **_

_**Chapter 85: Spiral of Duty, Devotion, and Truth. Difference of ideals. **_

Last time in tales of the cosmic wars Ben's friends were bursting through the defenses of Outer Heaven in order to rescue Ben before Kira could have him executed by the powerful and fancy Soukyoku machine! Samus, the maverick hunters and the other Enji held back the many Titan attackers in order to give Squad 7 and Lacus the time they needed to break in to the chamber! They were able to save Ben just before his life was cut sort!

However, waiting for them was Kira's go to man for torture and executions, Revolver Ocelot and his elite Beauty and the Beast Corps! If that was not enough, Lacus found herself under the powerful attacks of the traitorous celestial mega digimon Cherubimon! While they were all powerful opponents, the defenders of justice refused to lose to them! Doug, James and Wyrmmon were able to beat Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven and Screaming Mantis without too much hassle

. And while Ocelot gave Cloud a hard time after injecting himself with some sort of drug that let him have the same level of speed and strength as the Enji captain, Cloud's resolve was greater than his opponent and was able to end the carrier of the gunslinger for good! As theses fights conclude while Lacus was fighting well she found out that Cherubimon had the power to back up his title, and was beginning to put the pressure on her!

However she then held nothing back and unleashed the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to overwhelm the evil Digimon! However, before the seal of the dragon could be broken and it could take control Ben's words calmed her down and she quickly reverted to normal. It seemed like Ben was about to be free when Cherubimon proved the extent of his tenacity by showing everyone that he survived Lacus 's attack, if with a hole through his chest and trapped Ben's friends in a magical cage! He was then ready to kill them all, but not before being overconfident and conforming what Ben's friends said, about how Kira had overthrown King Atem, framed Ben for his death, and issue order 66 to try and wipe out the Enji Knights!

Releasing that Kira had been playing Ben along he could no longer stand it, and just in the nick of time blasted out of his many shackles! Realizing he truly has real friends his resolve was fighting spirit was restored, and with the Star Sword back in his hand he swiftly finished of Cherubimon! After having his injuries healed by Lacus the chosen hero gladly joined his friends, and with Squad 7 back to normal Ben leaded the charge! However, now that Ben is back to normal, will he be able to help his friends put a quick end to Kira's twisted rule? It's time to find out, so let's get started!

* * *

Are newest chapter begins back at the Enji castle.

While all this excitement has been going on Aeris has been hoping her friends are safe while she, Rose and Mint have all been taking shifts trying to bring back Grand Master Myers from the brink of death. Even with the four of them combining there vast white magic working to work together the wound inflicted by Chaos Zannacross Necron possessing Ben's body was unnatural and very critical. At the moment Master Yamamoto has entered the medical chamber to check on the status of his old friend and says,

" Ladies, has there been any progress? "

Rose looks stressed and says,"

Sorry to say very little. It seems Ben really was being possessed by the supreme god of darkness. Even when we manage to heal the wound, it keeps corroding away like a poison!

"Aeris then says," We are about to use all the energy we have to expel the darkness, we won't let him die I promises! "

The three women then have their magic auras converge in to a massive sphere of light! This light heads in to its target, and seems to at last fully cleanse the dark wounds over his chest! For a moment nothing seems to have happened, but then the Grand Master opens his eyes! He then rises out of bed and says,

" What the, what happened? Aeris, Yamamoto? Don't tell me that last attack knocked me out

." A tired but happy Aeris then says,"

Oh, a little more than that. But, we are all glad to see your fine. We almost thought we lost you. "

Myers chuckles and says," Oh no, this old dog still has a few years left. Oh no, what happened to Ben? Last I recall he was injured. Is he still under the control Idious? Is everyone ok? What, what is it? "He sees everyone look worried and Aeris then says," Grand Master, Kira, took Ben.

"Myers looks confused and says," What? What do you mean took him? "

Yamamoto then looks at Myers right in the eye and says,"

My old friend, what I am about to tell you is going to be difficult but you must know now. You know Kira has been acting on his own lately? We had suspected that he was planning something, but we just found out how far and long his plans were. Kira, has betrayed us, and is trying to enforce his will on the entire cosmos with his Titans Special forces.

"Myers slowly gets alarmed and says,"

What do you mean? "

Mint then says,"

Here, the best way to explain it is to watch the news. "

She then picks up the rooms remote to turn on the rooms monitor, where it shows a braking news sigh before turning to some middle aged reporter. The man then says,"

Hello, I am Dent Rickman, we are sorry to interrupt normal broadcasting but we have breaking news about the Enji rebellion! Are Neo Arcadia field reporter Ally Broker just managed to transmit a broadcast from the hot zone even though the city is officially in lockdown and high alert!

We now know that a bunch of Enji Knights that have survived Order 66 have indeed raided the city, and several of them were sited entering the White Castle! We have a few leads that this might be an attempt for them to free former Enji Ben Auro, who was suppose to be executed for blowing up Taris, and the savage murder of the late King Atem.

We are now learning that they may have gotten in thanks to sympathizers to the Enji. To further complicate things it seems that the Fifth fleet has returned to the city, and is now engaging with the Zero fleet!

While we are not sure what this means we now turn to Ally Broker for a first hand view. How is it over there Ally?

"The screen then turns to a big black guy in a suit, who promptly says,

" Its raining death! "

It then returns to Dent Rickman who says,

" Thank you Ally. King Kira has not made an official appearance but we got a transmission form his spokesmen that all of the traitors will be rooted out and exterminated. THanks for the good work there Ally, keep up the good work. " The reporter panics and dodges a missle heading for him and then says,"

I better get a raise! "

His boss laughs nervously and says,

" Of course you will Ally. Now, we will bring you more news when we get it. Now we return you to your regularly scheduled program of Family Man.

"Mint then turns the screen of, and everyone looks at the leader of the Enji, only to see his face staring at the ground! Aeris then says

," Grand Master, I am so sorry.

"Myers remains still as a statue for a few moments, before saying"

Kira, how could I have failed you so badly? Have I really been this blind to how much you have changed? When Shin died, and we found you, I tried to do whatever I could to be there for you. But, you isolated yourself from your family and friends. You went off on your journey for years, and when you returned you at once founded the Titans.

I thought you just needed time to heal, but maybe your pain was so great it was beyond healing. Or maybe my love for you, and my promise to your mother blinded me to the truth. I thought I lost one son in the Irazious Civil war, but if this path continues, then I guess the Kira I knew died to. Still, I won't give up on you, just yet.

"With that he rises and at once uses a magic spell to cover himself with his customized armor and bring his Primus blade in to his hand. He then walks out of the room and Aeris then says,

" Grand Master what are you doing?

"He turns to her and smiles while saying,

" My fellow Enji Knights need me, so I will now come and fight alongside them.

"Rose looks worried and says,"

No wait! You just barely recovered from a very serious injury! Not even you can be back on your feet this fast!

"Myers then says," I am grateful for your concern but I cannot allow my own son to continuing theses affairs.

"Mint then says,"

But, Kira might not even care about killing you! It's like, he is willing to destroy anyone and anything that stands in his way without mercy. "

Myers then looks down and says

," Maybe, but he is still my son. I will try and reach out one last time to the light in his heart. After all this time, I own him, and Shin that much. I failed to save Xehamaru, but I won't let the same fate happened to him.

"Yamamoto then says,"

But, what if Kira rejects your words? What will you do old friend if he shows no remorse at putting a sword through his own father?

"Myers then looks in the sky and says,

" If that is the case, then I will do what I must to protect the innocent of the cosmos. Even if Kira has become a master of all forms of combat as he says. I still know him, or at least his fighting style. It's time we see who truly knows best for the universe. Yamamoto, please continue to defend the castle with the others.

"The bald bearded man nods and says," Of course.

" Aeris then says," Good luck Master Myers. I pray for your success.

"Myers then has his magic aura surround him and says,

" So do I. "

He then floats in to the air, and then blasts of in to the sky! As he races to Neo Arcadia and Outer Heaven as fast as he can he thinks to himself,

" My son, how could I have gone so wrong? You talked your whole life about serving the side of justice. How could your dreams of ending wars have become so twisted?

"He then moves like a flashing light to where he senses the most raging magic energies.

* * *

And at the moment, his son is busy trying to find the best way to kill his former comrades! Back in the throne room he has been quite aggravated at Ben being rescued, and everyone in the throne room is on edge to make sure they don't get there neck snapped! Kira then sees Garma Kaiba walk up to him and says," My liege, the Great Fox appears to have just shot down the _Girty Lue! _

___"Kira just turns his head and says,_

___" I thought I told you only to inform me of crucial developments? _

___" Garma then says," It's just, it seems that if this keeps up we will be outnumbered and surrounded. _

___"_Kira just says, "

Numbers mean nothing to me Kaiba. They can gather as many rebellious weaklings as they like. They are all people who cannot bare the pain of what is needed to bring true peace and order! It's time to end this, line up the Damocles cannon!

" Ezan looks at him and says,

" The_ Damocles_ cannon? But firing that right in the city will,

" His father just glares at him and snaps out,"

Quit son! No sacrifice is too great for the price of bringing this war to a swift end! Luckily its all ready fully charged, aim for the center of the defector fleet and fire!

"Everyone then hears a large shaking noise, and it's so loud people from outside can hear it to!

* * *

We briefly turn to outside the castle, were Fox is still leading the attack against the Titan forces. At the moment he just fired a smart bomb from his Arwing to blast away a squad of Bound Doc mobile suits when he receives a transmission from Falco. He opens the channel and the head of his bird friend appears on a side screen before he says,

" So Fox, just what is our plan anyway? We just shoot things till the wave the white flag? Take out the castle?

"Fox looks embarrassed and says,

" Well, to be honest I am still trying to work out what are plan is. I mean we can't just shoot down the castle and kill everyone in there or it will shatter the moral of the Lylat Kingdom, especially if King Atem is still alive and inside there some ware. All we can do is by the Enji some time, and hope they can crash down Kira's party one way or another.

"Falco just laughs and says,

" I guess you're right. Even I don't feel too hot about taking Kira on. Oh well, at least there are plenty of lame ducks to shoot down here!

"Fox then says,"

Just remember to stay focused, huh? What the, this power reading? Oh no, it can't be!

" Unfortunately for Fox is hunch is right, and he sees the top tower of the large white floating castle extend and move, while transforming in to a giant cannon, the Damocles cannon! The main weapon of Outer Heaven positions its self to right around where the Great Fox and the other ships are.

And as Fox sees this he says,

" All ships, emergency maneuvers!

"The ships try to obey the command but they are not fast enough as the Damocles cannon fires an enormous charged partial blast! Its main target is the Great Fox and Rob is just able to move it out of the way, even as the blast hits its upper right wing and totally vaporizes it! The energy blast then lands on the medical frigate, and blasts it to atoms with one massive explosion!

Fox then says," They destroyed the medical frigate, Kira really is serious! "

Falco then says," If that thing can recharge at a fast rate it's going to case quite a hassle!

"Fox then says," We have to give the Enji more time. Still, let's see if we can destroy that cannon without damaging the rest of the castle! And meanwhile, tell the ships to get as close to the Titan cruisers as they can! If Kira is willing to fire on his own men then he has truly gone off the deep end. Sigh, I hope they at least managed to rescue Ben amidst all of this. Everyone, don't give up!

* * *

"Fox then does a barrel roll to defect incoming laser fire and resuming the fighting. And as they do Kira watches them all, and says," How many of them will die before they realize that it's useless?

" Ezan then sees a screen showing the Damocles cannon charging up for another shot and he turns to Kira and says," How many times to you plan on using the Damocles cannon? "Kira's expression does not change as he says,

" If necessary until the entire fleet is destroyed.

"Ezan looks concerned and says,"

But, they are our own solders.

" Kira just turns to him and says,"

Once they raised their hands against their ruler they are no better than the Zeon or Zannacross forces! Ezan, the only way for this Kingdom to win, is to root out all but the true patriots. A army made of those with conflicted interests cannot be considered a well structured army correct? I trust your devotion to the path of justice has not wavered my apprentice.

"Ezan just looks down and says," No, no matter who stands before me I will strike down anyone that stands in the way of injustice. And that is why, I ask permission to go down and neutralize the trespassers myself.

"Kira chuckles and says," I knew that at least you had a understanding for the greater good, you may.

" Ezan then heads out the door, but his father then walks up to him and says,"

Remember Ezan, you must show no mercy to any one , you must not hesitate to kill even your former captain or friends ! "Ezan just keeps walking and says,

" Don't mistake me for someone like Ben Auro, father. Friendship, compassion, all of those things are a hindrance for a true warrior. I will not show mercy to anyone. "

He then walks out as the large double doors close behind him. As he does Garma then returns to the monitor, but not before Kira raises of his throne and says,

" Garma, you know your son more than anyone. Do you think he can do what he says he can? "

Garma looks nervous and says,"

I have trained Ezan from the start to only think about the mission. I made sure he knew his priorities. I made it a priority to make sure he was a true Kaiba, one whose existed for the sole purpose of brining death to his enemies. Still, he only barely shows it, but I noticed he has attachments for his comrades. It might pose a problem. Bah, it must be the blood from that man in him.

"Kira then says, "This will be the deciding moment for his future then. If he can't cut the final bond that holds him back from reaching his true destiny then he will have to fall with the rest of them. And if that happens, it will be up to you to finish your son's task. Use this to insure you succeed.

"He then snaps his fingers, and the left side of the throne opens up, and Kira uses his magic energy to lift up a blue triangle object with a red jewel in it. Kira has it fall on the father or Ezan 's hand and he looks at it before being startled and saying,

" This, is this what I think it is?

"Kira smirks and says

," Indeed, the Pyramid of Light, the only spar object for the Lylat King to call forth the Lylat summon gods.

"Garma then says,"

But, I thought that only King Atem can call them? Or, have you gotten them to obey your commands?

"Kira just says," No, they are still only loyal to that naïve fool. I might have to kill him after all. However my power is absolute, even over theses kings of summon sprits. Use that and it will pretend that King Atem is calling them.

Garma looks amused and says,

" You worked out even this? Impressive, but has it been tested?

"Kira just says," Really now, you dare think I waste time on pointless projects? We will see if we even need to use it. I am running out of patience. It's time to draw the line. Those that cannot adapt to evolution will be left behind in the ruins of the old way. "

Kira then once more looks at the progress of the battle over the city.

* * *

As he sees Tosen preparing to engage Brad the other Enji are still engaging their own heavy fighting, but what's changed since the beginning of the day is that Ben is back on the front lines, well something like that.

Once Ben was healed squad 7 busted out of the execution garden and pressed on, with many more storm troopers and other waiting for them! However, Ben almost feels obligated to make up for the trouble he caused his friends, and fights so fast and furious he is like a shining blur! At the moment are heroes have taken an elevator up another floor, only to be greeted by a room full of large Purge Troopers! However, Ben just sees this and says,

" That's funny; never saw these guys around at the moon base.

"Doug says," Heh, must have just come out of the factory. These guys are more machine then man. I mean it's not like they are any real threat but they are more of a pain to keep down.

"Ben then defects an incoming plasma blast and says

," I see, well, I think we have had enough roadblocks today, so I think ill speed up the process a little! Multi Shadow Clones!

"Ben then has many copies of him form out of his magic energy, and keeps sending out more until he has the room covered with clones! Lacus looks around and sees all of the shadow clones and says,

"Wow Ben, you really have improved on your shadow clone technique. " The real Ben gives of a confident grin and says,

" Ah it's nothing much, but as they say practice makes perfect. All right, time to give these guys an overdose of "Auro fury"! Let them have it!

"With that his Ben clones all attack at once and quickly dispatch the solders with an overwhelming barrage of attacks! Only thirty seconds later the room is clear of hostiles and Cloud looks around and says,

" Nice work, this is one way to be effective

"Doug then says,"

That's for sure. By the way, know that we don't have to worry about Ben having a fiery death what's the plan now? "

Ben's eyes narrow as he looks up, where he can sense Kira's enormous power level even from here.

He then says,"

Only one path to go, it's time to confront Kira. It's pointless to run away since he will never stop going after us. Trust me, after being around him so much you can count on that. And anyway, I think I would like to show Kira just how much appreciation I have for treating me like dirt, likely trying to turn me insane and kill my friends, frame me for killing King Atem, and trying to kill me and you guys! I will never forgive him, its time he learns he is not as high and mighty as he thinks he is!

"His digimon partner then looks determined and says,"

That's the way! I can't wait to smack Kira through his throne and a few walls for what he put us through! Er, but there is just one problem boss. How are we going to beat him? Remember when we took him on with Ezan and he wiped the floor with us? And he was not even fighting seriously!

"Lacus looks worried and says,

" Is that true Ben?

"Ben then says,"

Yah, he was ruthless and overwhelming as always. However, while that may have happened it won't happen this time! For one thing, I am ready for him. A second thing is I can say I am at least a little more powerful. The third thing is that I can't afford to lose to him this time. And the last one is that this time I have you and the others here, and even Kira can't just laugh that of!

"Cloud nods and says,"

Make no mistake taking Kira on might be even more difficult than Xehamaru. Even after all this time he ever really relived to us all he learned on his long journey. But even so, nothing is impossible if we work together. So come on, let's move.

"They all nod, but as they are about to dash forward they hear a shrill female laugh! This voice then says,

" Oh dear, what did my ears here? That's quite ridiculous! Silly Enji, no one can defy lord Kira and live!

"Ben gets on guard and says,"

Whoever you can't hide from us, show yourself! "

The same high pitched voice says,

" Who's hiding? "

Everyone then hears more footsteps and the door in front of them opens to have dozen of solders race out. The solders step back to make way for a women. This woman has blue hair and welds a very large budging club with spikes! She is followed by what appears to be her assistant, a woman in an out of place Victorian dress holding a giant rod with pigtails.

Ben and co are not sure what to make of these two and James says,

" Are they Titans members or the entertainment? "The women with the bludgeon makes a annoyed face and says,"

How rude of you! But I guess that's the behavior I expect from you filthy traitors! I am an elite Titan solder. I am Dokuro, the number one head smasher for all that get in the way of justice! Anyone that goes against Kira will have a taste of their own brain thanks to my lovely Excaliblog club! And my assistant hear is Angol Fear!

" Ben just has his Star Sword glow and says

" Charmed, but move aside unless you want to be thrashed move aside, we have no time for this."

The women swings her club around and says,

" Oh that's too bad, because I came here to kill all of you! I knew I could not count on the likes of that ugly Ocelot and creepy Cherubimon to get the job done! That's why I came to paint this room with the color red!

"Doug then gets annoyed and says,

" Man, this day has had enough nuts to fill a jar! But if you think you can stop us you're going down! "

Angol Fear then walks forward while saying,

" You Enji and your arrogance is why you are so easy to trick. Such pigheadedness is why you will die.

"Doug then gets annoyed and says," Your one to talk with your overblown egos! Its time I deflate them! "

Angol Fear then raises her weapon at Doug and says,

" I will prove your inferiority Enji, based on your data it will only take ten seconds to defeat you. "

She then charges at Doug and smashes her large rod downward to try and smash Doug's head in! However he shows his speed by dodging it with ease! He then powers up and says,"

Ten seconds huh? I can defeat you in two, Hammer of Might! "

His fist glows and he punches right through her rod, and hits her so hard in the chest she is blown through the ceiling! Her superior is very annoyed at this and says,

" Hey no fair you cheated! No wonder you all are condemned! Ill smash you even harder for that you big dimwit

"Lacus gets annoyed at the whining of her enemy and says,"

Are you really a professional solder? It does not seem like it."

This gets Dokuro even more annoyed and she says,

" Of course I am! I am one of the most elite solders in the whole universe! What you would anyway old lady!

"Lacus is taken back by this and looks annoyed and says,

" Old, lady? "

Ben gets even more annoyed and says,"

How dare you call Lacus old you hag! She is far more glorious then you are! Although it's not hard to top a witch like you.

" This causes their opponent to go nuts and she gets so mad she clubs her own solders!

She then says," HOW DARE YOU! I was little Miss Titan for three years! Your kind can't even detect my great features!

"As she goes on and on everyone gets annoyed and Cloud says,

" Is this for real? Sigh,

" Lacus giggles a little and says,

" Hehe, thanks Ben. "Ben smiles and says,

" No problem, now, enough of this bad comedy act. Either get out of the way or you're going to be even uglier!

"The demented lady glares at Ben and says,

" Shut up! No one talks to me this way, and especially a traitor that is all ready suppose to be dead! Now, get ready for the last attack you will ever see! Pre pre pre pre! "

Everyone then sees her do fancy hand signs' s and dance moves and James gets fed up before pointing his energy bow at her and says,

" Enough! Your clearly just a stall tactic from Kira so now it, what the? Whoa!

" Everyone is shocked to see the odd ball foe's magic aura explode! She then has energy form around her club and she gives of a sadistic grin before saying,

" I told you I was not kidding! Now die Enji filth! Ultimate, Blooding, Angelic, Grand, Fi, AH!

" She is about to attack, but before she can the ground beneath her and her solders and they all fall down! Are hero's are not sure what to make of this when they hear the same annoying voice say,"

Hey what the, no fair! AHH!!"

Everyone then hears many loud noises, followed by many explosions!

Ben then says," Well, that ended fast all right. But, now the question is who did that? Ah, never mind.

"Ben gets his answer and his happy to see his fellow Enji, Samus, and the maverick hunters all jump out of the hole! They quickly see Ben, his friends, and his many shadow clones and Lloyd is the first one to say,

" Ben! You're all right!

"Zidane then chuckles and says,"

Not just that but it seems we found all his cousins as well. "

The real Ben laughs before having his clones fade away and saying,

" Hey guys, sorry to worry you all but thanks to these guys I was able to avoid getting a major sunburn among other things. "

Samus then walks up to group and says

," Glad to see your ok kid, and you even managed to hold on to your sense of humor.

"Cloud then says,"

Yes, we encountered Revolver Ocelot and his personal unit the beauty and the beast corps. Despite all of them being raving lunatics and heavily armed they were not too hard to take down. "

Samus then looks down the hall way her group entered and says,

" Ah, so that's why that Crying Wolf lunatic kept crying while trying to shoot me. Theses Titans are very fanatical about their job, that's for sure.

"Luke then says," A little to fanatical if you ask me. It's like Kira gathered all of the troubled people through the cosmos and filled his army with those kinds of people so he would have an army that would serve him without question! "

Lacus then says,"

It's not just those kind of people siding with Kira though, we fought Cherubimon, one of the three digimon suppose to watch over the peace of the Lylat Kingdom and even someone with such a holy stature as him and sided with Kira. But what is worse is that he was also aiding Xehamaru and had become a servant of the darkness!

"Master Zoda looks down and says,

" Unfortunate that is, long time Cherubimon observed this dimension. Nearly longer then me he and the others have. Great must Kira's influence be if he can even convince the likes of Cherubimon to side with him. All the more reason it is that we must end this today.

" Ben then says," I am ready, and now that we have found you guys we can storm on in and end this once and for all!

"Squall then says," I know you have a lot of anger for Kira right now; I don't think anyone here does not at this point. But, we can't just charge in, he is expecting that.

"X then says,

" Yes, no doubt Kira still has his most powerful forces right outside his door to at the very least weaken intruders so he can crush us. That's why I think we should attack from different angles to divert both his attention and his forces.

"Cloud then says,"

I agree, the best way to take down Kira is to catch him of guard.

"Ben just thinks for a second and says,"

I guess you're right, last thing I want to do is play in to his hands. But whatever we do we should do it fast before more Titan lackeys like miss club happy below try and slow us down.

"He sees various sighs of his fellow heroes agreeing with him and Auron says,

" All right then lets split in to two groups.

"Everyone quickly figures out who is going with who and when the formerly four groups is now in to two Zero says,"

All right everyone, don't screw up now!

"Ben smiles and says," Don't worry, that is the last thing I have on my mine right now. See you in the throne room, hopefully already beating down Kira!

"With that Ben flash steps down the hall with his comrades do the same.

* * *

They continue moving as fast as they can, and with Samus back in there group she is able to lead them to what they agreed at as the best alternate route to the throne room. After a few minutes of more minion slicing Ben's group enters a large dark room. Everyone is puzzled to see no solders inside, just some dim red lights.

Zidane looks around and says," What is this, the ammo room?

" Senel then says to his comrade,

" It could be, just make sure you don't poke anything or you will nearly blow us all up like you did last time!

"The tailed hero looks at his squad mate with annoyance and says

," Oh don't keep brining that up! I told you I thought it was an apple!

"Squall then says,

Quit, just be careful. "

Samus then checks her visor and says,"

" I am not picking anything that appears to be a weapon. I am getting several heat signatures. Be ready.

"Lacus looks around and says,"

You know, theses lights look more like prison bars then anything. Could we be in the, oh no! "

Lacus walks forward and the lights go on, conforming her suspensions that they have entered the castles private prison! Everyone then sees that those lights were indeed being energy bars, with people inside the cells! However what disturbs everyone the most is that they see the people in there are all frozen stiff and as pale as ghosts! To top it off Ben remembers some of the people in the cells, since one of them is Mahado!

He quickly sees Marth, Roy, Wolfmon, and all the others loyal to King Atem locked in there!

Cloud then says,"

Kira must have thrown in everyone that was loyal to King Atem in here, but I don't know why he bother since they all look dead all ready!

"Ben then gets mad and says,"

Damn you Kira, you really think just killing anyone that does not agree with you is justice? I can barely stomach that I was so worn down that I almost thought he made sense!

"Lacus puts her hand on Ben's shoulder and she smiles before saying,"

Don't worry, at least you are able to see that its wrong. I don't think they are dead just yet. Kira might be keeping them in some sort of near death like state to insure they don't escape.

"Samus then looks for a terminal and says,"

On my way hear I did hear him make a big speech about publicity executing those that were "secretly" plotting against the Lylat Kingdom. All right just give me a sec to disable security so we can do this nice and quietly.

"Samus then puts her cannon through a terminal, and after a minute is successful in lowering the energy bars! Lacus then walks up to the pale and locked up Marth and puts her hand on his head. She then says,

" Yes, they are all alive, even if severely wounded. But it's nothing I can't heal.

"Cloud then says," All right then. While we are in a hurry its better if these guys are healed so that they can't be put to Kira's mercy.

"Lacus looks confident and says," Leave it to me!

" Ben then looks around at all the people locked in and sees Optimus Prime, more of the royal guard digimon and even some senators locked and frozen and says

," Good grief, so many people in here. You think Kira would wonder that if so many people oppose his ideals that something just might be wrong with them? Oh well, guess he really is a closet tyrant. Huh, what is this?

"Ben walks up to the end of the room, where he sees the room expand a little to a small dome like area with stairs. He walks downward and sees two statues, and is shocked when he sees one of the statues look just like King Atem! He then steps back and says," Wow, it's nearly an exact model of him! Almost creepy, hey, is that something written on there?

"James then walks up to it and reads, "

Here lies a statue dedicated to the late King Atem. May all remember his tireless purist of peace. "

They then see the statue to the left and James says,

" What, this is a statue of his father? It says, here is a statue to the great King Akunumkanon. Founder of the Lylat Kingdom, he was the persona of idealism.

" Doug then says,"

Man, Kira all ready had a memorial statue for Atem? He sure acts fast. "

Hiryuumon then walks over to them and sniffs around before being puzzled and says,

" That's odd, if I did not know better it almost smells like this is the real Atem! The other guy has no scent, but I can pick it up a little bit from here boss! "

Ben is shocked and says,"

Are you sure? But, that would mean that, he is still alive? "

This gets everyone's attention and Samus at once scans him with her visor."

He is right! Its faint, but I can still sense a heat source! But that would mean that Kira froze Atem in carbonite for him to look like this!

"A lot of the members gasp and Cloud says,

" That would explain why we never sensed his death, he was simply frozen. Kira, he truly is always thinking of his next move. So, now that we know he is alive, can we free him? If the Lylat Kingdom sees Atem is still alive it will shatter all the credibility Kira has left.

"Samus and Lacus check the frozen true king and Samus says,

" Hold on, you can't just crack him open. Do that and the shock could kill him? It has to be a slow process, and even then there is hibernation sickness and other after effects.

"Lacus then says,

" Don't worry, father once told me about this kind of procedure. Normally it's only for the worse kind of criminal. It's terrible how Kira would do such a thing like this to the person he was suppose to serve!

"Ben looks determined and says,"

Looks like we got luckily entering here first. Now we have an even better shot of shutting down Kira and the titans little plot! Huh, what is this? This magic energy, no it can't be!

"Everyone then hears a platform move down on the other side of the room, and it's none other than Ezan! Ezan has an emotionless face form and Ben says,

" Ezan? You're here to?

"Ezan then takes out his Soul Eater sword and says,

" You sound shocked, however I am the one who should be shocked. After all your suppose to be dead by now. "

Zidane then grins and says,

" So what you doing here Ezan? Come to join the party?

" Ezan just looks annoyed and says,"

Your mistaken Zidane, I have come here to complete my objective, the objective to silence the traitors once and for all.

"Everyone is taken back by this and Squall says,

" Are you serious Ezan? You're still siding with Kira? How can you do that after all he has done? "

Ezan just looks at his former squad leader in the eyes and says,

" Supreme King Kira may be acting harsh, may be even cruel. But this cruelness is required to bring peace and stability to this cosmos. Kira can finally bring this war to an end. "

Ben gets annoyed and says,"

Sure he might be able to end the war faster, but at once cost? I thought you were a smart guy Ezan, but you need to pull your head out of the sand! Kira betrayed everyone! He overthrew Atem and did this to him. He tried to wipe out the Enji Knights with this order 66. And of course he tried to frame me, and have me killed of to! And you're still ok with all that? Are you really that indifferent, so indifferent that you would turn on your comrades that you have fought together with through so many battles so easily?

"Ezan just blinks, and activates his Sharingan eyes and says,

" Of course. After all, it's my duty to serve and defend the Lylat Kingdom. It's you all who have lost sight of are true purpose. No matter whom the target is, if it's a threat it must be terminated at once! I always told you that emotions make you soft Ben Auro! Friendship, the true warrior sees it as just a hindrance.

"Ben then says,"

Is that what you really think Ezan? Because you're wrong! Friendship, even between warriors is not a hindrance! It gives us something to fight for, something that makes us never give up even in the worse of situations!

"Ezan then says,

" Oh please, your whole meltdown is even more proof of how much of a disaster having bounds can be! Enough, it's time to put this to a end."

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

So you're really just going to fallow Kira's orders with no questions huh? Ezan, I never thought you were that blind. I know that despite your cold attitude you think us as friends wither you will admit it or not!

"Ezan then says,

" Tsc, all that shows is how little you understand me. Let this be the last thing you understand! "Ezan then flash steps above Ben and gives a powerful downward slash! Ben blocks the blow and the impact creates a shockwave! Ben just has his magic energy flare up and says,"

Ezan, so this is how it is huh? Find, but I am not going to lose, too much is at stake!

"He then kicks Ezan back and fires a fast energy sword wave attack that is promptly defected by his rival!

Ezan then says,

" I am impressed you have such resolve, but it won't matter. Oh?

"He sees Zidane and Squall both go in to attack him from behind and he swiftly turns around to block both of their slashes!

Squall then says,

" Stop this Ezan! Just because it's an order it does not mean it has to be obeyed! While a true solder is always suppose to fulfill his orders. It's also true that when his orders are unjust and not worth completing that they don't have to obey them!

"Zidane then says,

" Seriously your taking this "Obedient" solder role so much that it's stupid! Come on, you really going to say order 66 is justified! You're an Enji Knight to so techually you should be trying to kill yourself! "

His two former teammates almost see change in the sliver haired warriors face but then it hardens and he says,

" It's the duty of a Enji Knight to put their patriotism first. No matter what path my destiny takes me, I will go down to hell before I fail! You will never con me in to disgracing myself like the rest of you___! _Chidori Nagashi!

"Ezan then has an electric field form around him to shock both Zidane and Squall and blast them back! He is about to attack, when Ben appears above him and kicks him in the head before he can even realize it!

Ben then says,"

Ezan, you talk about duty and yet your trying to kill your comrades? That's some twisted logic! You're wrong you know, a true warrior does not just blindly fight whatever he is told to! This whole past few weeks has made me see, that in order to a true warrior, and a hero, you have to think for yourself!

I guess your weaker than I thought Ezan if you can't even realize this!

"Ezan looks annoyed and says,

" Look at you, acting all superior all of a sudden when it's you who had been corrupted by darkness! Heh, even with your "enlightened" view it still does not help your chances against me. After all while you have gotten better you're still outclassed by me!

"Ben just grins and says,"

You know you really should not talk about being tainted by darkness with all those mysterious powers you have been pulling out of no ware lately. And also, you must not have been paying attention because I have gotten much stronger then are last battle, maybe enough to finally beat you! "

Ezan then says,

" Talk is pointless. I'll show you how wrong you are!

"With that the two clash at each other and exchange a furious assault on each other! They move at such speeds that they are like blurs! The others are ready to help Ben out but are conflicted at what just to do, and where to step in! Lacus then says,

" Oh no, at this speed, if we attack carelessly we might end up hurting Ben instead!"

Cloud sees Ben dodge a heavy sword strike from Ezan that cleaves a large metal pipe instead!

He then says, "

its ok Lacus, Ben has gotten a lot stronger. In fact, he might be the one who has the advantage against Ezan since he is the one with a clear state of mind. Ezan is not as confident about his actions as he is trying to display

. "Lacus and the others watch Ben and Ezan clash their swords, with such power that it creates a shockwave! Ezan tries to press down on Ben, only to find Ben pressing back harder! He then says,"

This is not possible! How could someone like you, a broken traitor tainted by darkness have such conviction left?

"Ben then says

," Even if I did, my friends still believe in me! And I know that they are worth protecting! No matter who it is, I won't let anyone try to kill them! And I vow to keep that promise no matter who stands before me! "He then sees Ezan brake out in laughter, and has his magic energy exploded to blast Ben back!

He then says," How amusing, you act like you know what you're talking about. Still, it does not matter what you think. No matter what, justice must be upheld, and all who defy order will be erased! Light Divider!

"Ezan then fires a powerful purple energy blast at Ben, but Ben then has his Star Sword shine before he slashes the blast in half!

He then says," I don't have time for this Ezan! While I always wanted a deceive rematch now is not the time!

"Ezan just prepares another energy attack and says,

" That's too bad, because you're not leaving this room standing as long as I have anything to say about it. Don't forget, despite your progress I am still the super elite Enji!

"Ben just looks annoyed and says,

" Maybe, but I think your forgetting something! I'll be glad to reminded you though, Bankai!

"With that Ben's power explodes and Ezan says,

" Damn it, not now!

"Everyone then sees Ben enveloped in light as the room begins to shake! Soon the light fades, and Ben's aura is now golden colored and his sword transformed! He then lands on the ground and Ezan says,

" So even after you have disgraced yourself you can still use the true power of the Star Sword huh? Well, they seem to have low standards. And Bankai or not I will not lose to you! Chidori Burst!

"Ezan then has lighting form around his sword and charge at Ben! However the one chosen by the celestial ones just blocks it with one hand! He then says,"

This is useless Ezan, your only to hurt yourself!

"Ezan then gets furious and says

," You dare take pity on me! GUh!

"Ben then kicks Ezan so fast he did not even see it and is blown through one of the now empty containment cells! At once Ezan blasts out of the rubble and charges back at him!

He then says," You, why are you always so annoying?

"Ben just sighs and forms a energy sword in his spare hand before saying,"

Ezan, why are you so committed to fighting for a cause that is wrong?

"Ezan then says,"

Right or wrong, it's not up for us to decide that. Are job is to bring victory on the battle ground. That is what we exist for, nothing more or less! GUh!

"Ezan is shocked to find Ben vanish before him! He then tries to lock on to his energy, and turns around only to see several energy swords coming at him! He is then pinned by the energy swords and they staple him to the wall!

Doug then says," Nice man, you're really giving it to him! That's for being so much of idiot!

"Squall then says,"

I must admit I never seen Ezan fighting this sloppy before. Cloud is right, Ezan's will is divided. "

Ben then walks closer and says,"

Ezan, your wrong. We don't exist merely as instruments of battle. While it's true the job of a warrior of light manly consists of fighting, we also have to make sure that what we fight for has a positive effect. That's what Grand Master Myers, Cloud Sensei, the others, and even Max taught me! There is no way that the path Kira is going down is good for everyone no matter what he says! Can't you see Ezan!?

" He sees his rival look down, before his magic aura flares up again!

He then says,"

I see more clearly then you Ben Auro. With theses eyes of mine I see the truth! Yes, that way may be what the idealist that wish for peace say. But Kira knows the truth that idealism can't win anything without power to see it through! Only the will to do whatever it takes will end anything!

"Ezan's power then begins to shake, before it shatters the energy swords! His energy covers the room as he says,

" I'll show you true power Ben Auro. The power of absolute justice! This is the end! Dragon of the Darkness Flame! "

Ezan's arm then glows black and Ben is shocked to see Ezan fire a large blast of black fire in the shape of a dragon! Ben at once flash steps to get out of its path, only to see the blazing attack burn everything in its path before turning around and chasing after Ben! Ben tries to get out of its path but Ezan says,

" It's useless, I have been working on this new ultimate attack of mine for some time now. Nothing in its flames will survive. This is where our path ends!

"Ben then finds him out of room, and the dark dragon flames right behind him! He then has no choice but to brace himself and try to block it. While Ben is able to avoid being scourged the attack pushes him right up to the wall! As the area around him is set on fire he says,

" No way, I did not come this far for a little heat to do me in! "

Ezan then says,

" You have always been stubborn. I will give you credit for being quite good at beating the odds. But, this time you have no chance! Fair well! "

Ezan then puts more of his energy to try and consume Ben, but is shocked to see Cloud, Doug, James and Hiryuumon all get near Ben and attack Ezan 's attack!

Doug then says," Don't think we are going to just let you barbecue are buddy! Your fighting all of us! "

Cloud then says,

" That's right, the Enji fight as one. You should have known that Ezan.

"Lacus then also gets behind Ben, and uses her power to create a barrier around them all! She then says,"

Ezan, even if your will is exceed strong, it can't match are wills united!

"Ezan then says,"

Damn it, why do you all make things so difficult?

"Ben then laughs and says,

" See Ezan? This is why even if it's hard, sometimes even painful to reach out to others. It's better than being all alone! Now, this has gone on long enough!

"Ben then has a large light shine out of his sword, and thanks to his friends holding the burning attack back he then slashes it, and releases a column of light in to it that shatters the attack! Ezan is speechless and breaths hard after using so much energy so fast. He then looks right at Ben and says,

" Why is this happening? This, is disgraceful, huh?

"He then sees Senel, Squall and Zidane surrounding him along with Samus pointing her arm cannon right at his face and Squall says,

" Give it up Ezan. You should realize that you can't win.

"Ezan then says," No, I cannot fail; I will not allow myself to lose! "

Ben and the others then walk over and Ben says,

" Ezan, I noticed you always put very high demands on yourself. Take it from me; it does you more harm than good. "

Ezan then looks furious and gets back in to fighting stance and says," Someone like you would never understand. Unlike you, my family has been one of the most renowned warrior dynasties for generations! There is no way that I will lose. I did not train my whole life to be defeated by traitors!

"Lacus just looks at Ezan and says,"

Ezan, just because you're a member of the Kaiba family, and just because you have spent your life living by the sword. It does not mean you can get away with faulty judgment. Ben has tried hard to, for a very long time to reach his dreams. What is more is that he and all of us know what we are fighting for.

Between that and Ben's renewed power, that is why he was able to be more than a match for you

. Ezan, you don't have to hide it, I can see the pain you have in your eyes for having been ordered to kill Ben. That's why you can't fight at your best right now, and why you will never be able to win at this point of time. So how about letting us go ok? Hey, what the, did you guys hear something?

"Everyone then hears several objects slam down to the ground, and everyone sees metal lances surrounding them!

They hear a voice then say,

" I am afraid I agree, your resolve is far too weak to win this battle. However, what you Enji fail to realize is that battles are often won not by power but by cunning! Too bad it's too late for you all, time for you all to die.

"Ezan is shocked at the voice he hears and says,"

What, father? No, this skill, not this one!

"Ben is shocked and says," Father? Your father, what is he, AH!

"Everyone then sees gas break out of the lances, and before they can move it's too late! In only a matter of moments Ben can't move his body, and sees that everyone else can't too! They then hear the same voice say," Yes, you did well as a decoy Ezan, though I am not happy with your poor performance.

"Everyone then sees a man walk out of the shadows, and its none other than Ezan"s own father Garma Kaiba!

Squall then says,"

Garma Kaiba, the head of the Lylat Central Intelligence Agents. So your hear to? That would explain why we did not sense his energy

"Ben then says,"

Now things are starting to make sense. So, when it comes down to it your family comes first Ezan? Ah!

" He then feels a sharp pain in his leg as Garma warps right in front of Ben and punches him in the stomach! He then says,

" Be quite, you clown!

"You have cause quite a bit of commotion Ben Auro, but this is the end of it! I see now that Kira's misgivings about your allegiance to the Enji and your patriotism to the Lylat Kingdom!

"Ezan looks dismayed and says

," No father! That's not it! Please give me another chance to prove that it was just,

" His father turns to him and says,"

Quite Ezan, you had your chance and now I will finish this my way! You're lucky I made sure the gas would not target your DNA!

"Cloud then says," Garma, so your just as blind to Kira's madness as the others? Can't you see how far gone Kira is? Do you even know what he did to King Atem?

"Garma just smiles and says," Of course I know, I was there! You all just don't get it do you? This is the only way for the Lylat Kingdom to survive! With you all and Atem ruining things it would take far too long for this war to end! Kira knows what must be done.

"Samus then says, (The gas was powerful enough to seep through her suit,) "

But is it worth the damage it could do? Not to mention how bitter the losers are going to be if Kira's methods to ending the war is to blast everyone in to submission!

"Garma then says," There always winners and losers in every aspect of life.

You all try and soften it for the masses, but that is meaningless. Those that cannot perform up to what is expected of them should not be rewarded for failure; they should just get what they deserve! Now, time to bring down judgment. "

Ben then says," You think your little gas can hold me down forever? Don't count on it; I am not going to die by something as underhanded as that! I don't care if you are Ezan's father, I won't let you kill me or my friends! I wonder if you have the power to match your ego mister Kaiba.

"Garma just snickers and says,"

I don't play by your rules boy. But this time, I will take no chances. I took proper measures before hand, and now I have enough power to even finish the likes of you!

"He then takes out the Pyramid of Light and as it begins to glow Lacus says,

" What, the Pyramid of Light? Why are you holding one of the Millennium items? Unless, no!

"Garma then says," Yes, I will destroy you with the power of the Lylat summon gods!

"Ezan then says," What, what are you thinking father? You of all people know that only the Lylat King can summon them! And, I don't think even Kira gained the right to call them since he took power by force!

"Garma just says," You under estimate the research the Titans and my own division has done Ezan!

We have modified this item. And now we can use it to trick the Lylat Gods to come forth and think that whoever summons them through this is the Lylat King! Watch and see for yourself!

I summon the three supreme Lylat summon gods to destroy the traitors of the Lylat Kingdom!

I call forth Obelisk the Tormenter, Supreme sky dragon Zodiark and the Divine dragon Bahamut!

"Everyone then sees three different lights come out of the orb in the object, and radiant with energy before beginning to take shape!

The walls come down as there form takes shape, but are heroes see the lights grow dim as they take physical form! Ben notices that something is odd as three powerful monsters form in front of them, and he sees that they are not the same monsters as before.

Even though they have the same color and basic shape there is something different about them.

Ben sees the golden monster that was once a dragon look more like a giant yellow demonic bat that is more spiny and skeletal with its claws emitting lighting!

The red summon monster now has gigantic wings and only one mouth, but fire is breaking out all around it!

The blue monster is mostly the same but looks more demonic then Obelisk.

Lacus also notices the different and says,"

the three Lylat Summon gods, they look, so deformed! It's because you're not the true Lylat King, that theses twisted phantoms of them came out!

"Garma just laughs and says,"

I am not that picky, as long as I get results! Now, destroy the ones in your path! "

The Enji and Samus see all three monsters obey, and prepare to attack!

The red large demonic creature charges up power in its mouth and fires a massive blast of magma, its Hyper Blaze attack!

The yellow one charge's up power and has lighting strike its wings, before condensing that lighting and firing a powerful lighting blast that heads right for are heroes! The third one just prepares to lunge at them with its massive clawed hand! Ben sees this and says,

" Oh no, if those attacks reach us, it's going to leave some serious damage! I have to move!

"Garma then says," Oh, the damage will be more then serious Ben Auro, it's going to wipe out all of you! And thanks to my gas being powerful enough to shut down people with your level of power this is truly the end! Watch closely Ezan, your about to witness the fate of those who try and substitute hope for substance!

"The triple attack is coming right for the paralyzed heroic group, but as it comes closer everyone is shocked to hear a new voice say,

" Sorry to disagree Garma, but I disagree with your philosophy, again. Hope is not just an ideal; it can bring out much power when used in the right hands. Observe!

"Before anyone can figure out where the voice is coming from he makes his presence know by having a orb of light shoot out in front of are hero's, and this light intersects the attacks before neglecting all of them! Garma is shocked at this and says," What, how could anyone have appeared here and I not sense them?

"Ezan then says," I did not even sense anyone, what is this? "

The voice then says,"

Sorry to drop in, but I felt my presence was needed. I must say, you're even more foolish then I thought Kaiba. You thought you could force the gods themselves to do your bidding? How laughable.

"Garma then takes out his sword and says," This voice, why does it sound familiar? Worthless Enji cowered show yourself! Ah!

"A light then blinds everyone, and this light takes the form of a man, and while no one knows who it is your readers have, its Diz! Garma locks his eyes on the red robbed masked man and says,

" Who do you think you are? Even by Enji standards you're not very normal.

" Diz chuckles and says,"

Your mistaken, I am not a part of the Enji order, thought I do support them. For now you may call me a supporter of stability and overseer of light.

I am Diz."

Ben is not sure what to make of this and says,"

Diz? That's an odd name. Is this guy a lost master or something Cloud?

" Cloud says,

" Samus, have you heard of this guy?

"Samus just says,

" Never, and that says a lot. "

Diz then says,

" Tell me, do you even realize what you have did? Not only did you fail to summon the true trio of supreme summon monsters, you summoned there dark counterparts instead!

Instead of Bahaumt you summoned the _Hamus_, demon lord of striking thunder!

Instead of Zodiark you brought forth the demon lord of searing flames _Uria!_

And instead of Obelisk you are stuck with the frozen lord _Raven_.

You tried to cheat your way to command the most powerful of all summon monsters, but theses three are far inferior creatures.

Well Garma, it would seem your ambitions have blinded you to the truth around you, on many fronts.

" Ezan then starts to remember the voice of the masked man and says,

" This person, it almost sounds like the same man that I heard after losing conscious during by fight against that dark Enji Lexaeus. And it was also right after, no, wait! That would mean! Not this again!

"Garma looks at Ezan and says

," What is it? You encountered this man before? "

Diz chuckles and says,"

You're correct, me and Ezan have crossed paths before. However, I suppose you could not call it a proper meeting since he was out cold and dealing with possession issues at the time. But alas I have forgotten my manners. "

He then snaps his fingers to shoot a ray of light around the hero's, and neutralizes the gas, freeing them all!

Lacus then says," This light, it's the same light that opened a whole in the barrier around Outer Heaven! "

James then says," Wait, and was not Diz the code name that freed Master Chief and the reluctant salvation solders from the control of the nano-machine? You have been helping us since the beginning.

"Diz then says," I will not deny those clams. Let's just say I don't approve of our new kings way of doing things. "Garma then says," Well, I see you clearly stated you opinion.

But too bad it's an invalid one! Uria, Hamus, Raven, destroy this new arrival!

"The three corrupted summon monsters all roar and prepare to attack!

However, Diz just chuckles and says,"

You always were quick to anger. However, you should know that the three corrupt demon lords are not only inferior to the Lylat Summon gods in terms of power, but in mind as well! Now, you three stay still!

"Everyone is shocked to see Diz have his own magic energy appear, and his eyes glow! A wave of energy appears out of Diz's eyes, and it hits the three charging monsters and stops them in their tracks!

Ezan then says," What, he was able to command those three with ease? "

Ben is impressed and says,

" I don't know what this guys deal is but he seems quite powerful, and I am glad he is siding with us! Hey, wait a second, those eyes.

"James then says,

" What do you mean?

"Ben then points at the eyes of Diz, and they all see that while they were once yellow now they are red and with new symbols in it!

Ben then says," Those eyes, they are almost like Ezan's Sharingan but fancier or something. "

Cloud then realizes what he sees and says

," Is that, the, Mangekyou Sharingan? "

Squall then says," The most advance type of Sharingan, only a handful of people in the entire cosmos have this power. And most of them were from the world of Vana'diel and part of the Uchiha clan. Only rare people like Ezan can have them without being from that bloodline.

"Grama sees this to, and nearly freaks out before saying," Those eyes? No, impossible! I only knew one other man with those eyes, and he is now no longer among the living! It can't be, not him. Who are you, really? "Diz just looks down and says," My name is not important, all that is important is that I am someone who knows well the boundaries of light and darkness, justice and desire, the will of the heart.

"Garma then says,

" You, enough of this charade! Whoever you are, and even if you are who I suspect you are it's too late for you to try and meddle now! Ezan, kill him now! "

Ezan then says," What?

"His "father" snaps and says," Is it that difficult for you to understand? I am ordering you as your father and your superior officer to kill this meddling magician now!

"Ezan then gets back up and has his sword glow with energy. However Diz then looks at him and says,"

Ezan, think carefully. What your friends said before is correct. While it is true that it's important to fight for justice. To kill indiscriminately in the name of order and stability, is not true justice. The talents you have should not be wasted on some madman."

Ezan is getting frustrated and says,"

Why are you saying these things to me? It's as if you know me or something. It's getting irradiating. "Garma then says," Yes, who are you to try and interfere?

"Diz then looks down and says," Because it's what his mother, his real mother would have wanted.

"Ezan is taken aback by this and says,

" You, knew my mother?

" Garama then says," Enough of this! You had your chance years ago, but now he is my son!

"Diz then says," It's never too late to make a change, as long as your will is strong enough to see it through.

"Ben and the others are not sure what to make of this and Hiryuumon then says,"

So, what's the point of all this boss?

"Ben just sighs and says,

" I am not sure, but either some inter-dimensional being is being a prick and playing games by turning this in to a bad soap opera, or Ezan's family situation is a lot more complicated then I thought. I think I am beginning to see why he acts the way he does.

"Diz then says,

Garma, I thought you were a better man than this, we had are differences but I thought you were one who knew what is right.

"Ezan then says," Enough of this, just who are you and how do you know me? "

Garma then laughs madly and says,

" It does not matter who he is Ezan. At worse he is a specter of the past. And soon he will be destroyed along with all the other rubbish of the old era! Heh, even if you wield the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan I now have more power! I'll just infuse all my magic energy in to the Pyramid of light to reassert my authority!

Now, Ravel, Hamus, Uria, you will obey your master!! Huh, what is this!

"The furious mustached man had unleashed all of his magic energy, and it was enough to cause some of the matience drones to be blown in to the air and explode! He then directs all of his energy in to the red jewel in the middle of the object he is holding! However, after a while it glows, and shines a dark red color before flying in to the air and hovering over the three corrupt demonic summon creatures!

Cloud then says," What the hell does he think he is doing? And this energy, it feels like it's from the dark side!

"Ben then remembers feeling this energy and says," No, this is the same kind of dark energy I felt right before I lost conscious and Darth Idious took control! Trust me, I would not forget that.

"Lacus then says,"

But why would Kira, someone who even now is trying to win this war at all costs have this kind of energy? Unless, oh no!

"Everyone sees the energy around the Pyramid of Light surge, and it releases a sphere of darkness, that branches out at the three demons! The trio roars as they are consumed by the darkness, and once they are the sphere triples in size! Zidane then says," That can't be good, man and now I am feeling a massive power level.

" His and the others fears are justified then the sphere shatters, letting out a massive terrifying and hideous monster!

This new monster shatters the rest of the prison cells to the left, and the rooms behind it as well to reveal the sky! This new monster looks as if someone took the previous three and went crazy with super glue to mix and match their parts to make this new fusion!

It has a massive long red, blue and yellow tail. And while one arm is normal the other is the head and neck of Uria! It has massive wings and its head looks like a mix of Hamus and Ravel, while it's not as powerful as the fusion of the true Lylat summon gods its power is still immense and its name is, **_Armityle the Chaos Phantom_**!

Seeing this new obstacle Doug says," Man, which is one ugly monster!

"Ben says,

" Not only is it liable to win most disgusting creature award, but look on its forehead! "

Everyone does, and sees the symbol of Sithantos and the Zannacross Empire on its forehead!

Cloud then says," What, does this mean that the red jewel was a curse seal crystals?

"Even Garma did not expect this and as he sees the amalgamation of his summoned monsters give a roar that shakes the room he says,

" What the, what is this? Kira never mentioned this could happen.

"Diz looks amused and says," Well, looks like even you did not know the true face of Kira, Kaiba. And it's a costly mistake I promise. "

Garma just says,"

Bah, must been a side effect. No matter, now Armityle, devour theses rebels! Hey, I gave you an order! Huh, oh no!

"He sees that his summoned monster is no longer listing to him, or anyone! It then fires a blast from its eyes at Garma! He is able to jump out of the way as it blasts through the floor and keeps on going.

The monster does not seem to care to pursue him, and just roars again before firing blasts of lethal dark energy from its wings to attack all over the area!

Ben then says,

" Looks like Garma bit off more than he can chew. Still, now we have to clean up the mess. Huh, oh no!

"He then sees Armityle look at the still frozen prisoners and begin to charge up a massive blast on its second arm head!

Lacus then says,"

No, it's going to kill them!

"Ben's eyes narrow and he says

," Not if I have anything to say about it! "

The demon unleashes a massive dark energy blast, but Ben warps right in front of it and says,

" You're pretty low even for a monster to attack people who are not even awake! Well, looks like it's time for you to be sent straight, straight back to where you came from in pieces!

" Ben then powers up, and catches the massive blast in his hands! "

Ben struggles to overpower the attack, but he is able to firmly hold it in place.

This angers Armityle and it responds by firing a blast from its mouth to get to the prisoners, and the frozen King Atem is also in the blast zone! However Cloud then flash steps in front of the blast and blocks this one saying,

" No matter how many times you try, you're not going to get through!

"Ben then grins and says," After all, it's a hero's job to protect the innocent from danger. And your ugly mug is the very definition of danger! "The monster just fires more blasts from the different parts of its body, but Doug, James, Lacus, Squall, Hiryuumon Zidane and Senel all manage to defect the attacks! Garma then says," Ezan, this is what we need to finish them! Since they are all distracted you and I can attack them and finish them off!

"Ezan then says," Attack them, as they are trying to protect General Roy and the others?

"Garma sneers and says,"

They are all to be killed off anyway. Enough, it's as I always told you! Honor and those sorts of worthless sentiments have no place in the battle field! To complete the mission is all that matters! Do this, and you will have made me proud to make you part of this family!

"Diz then says," You must decide now Ezan, what is it that you truly think means justice? And also, what is most important to you.

"This was the last straw for Garma and he takes out his weapon before it glows and says,"

I had it with you! You should have just stayed in the shadows because that's all you are now! You forget I am the head of the assassination department as well!? Poison Lances!

"He fires a barrage of blasts that turn in to more lances but Diz waves his hand hurls them in to the sky!

He then says," No, I did not forget, but I could read your moves so it means nothing to me. Huh, Guh!

"In a flash Garma is gone, only to be behind Diz! The masked man turns around, only for Kaiba to revile the stinger like blade on his glove, stabbing him in the chest!

Garma then says," If you are who I think you are, and then you know what this is, old friend! "

Diz grunts and says," Yes, the highly lethal _Suzumebachi_, or Death Stamp magic! It only needs to hit the same place twice, and its target will be hit with the most powerful instant death magic regardless of his power! And even with your eyes, you can't out run me! Now it's time you go back to the grave, Ansem. "

The masked man just says," I have no idea who you are talking about. And also, I think I need to correct you, while it's true your attack is a instant kill move, it can't kill the target if it does not hit it.

"Grama just says,"

You can't fool me, hey what? No, that can't be!" He sees the Diz he is holding dissolve in to mist, making it obvious that was just a clone! Before he can move the real Diz moves fast and uses his magic to fire a powerful gravity spell to pin Garma to the floor! He then says,"

You have proven that your ego has consumed your mind Garma Kaiba. A pity. Still, enough blood as been shed today so I will not kill you.

"Garma just tries to overpower the spell to no avail and is head slams to the ground while he says,

" Curse you, you're going to regret this! I will make sure that, AH! "He is shocked to find a blast hit him from behind, a blast that freezes him solid! The person who did that was Samus with her ice beam and she just walks up to Diz and says,

" What about enough people being turned in to ice sculptures?

"Diz just chuckles and says,

" Fair enough, it will give him a taste of his own medicine for once thing.

"Samus just nods and says," All right, now to take care of the other ugly freak and go to get my pay. She then runs off to the others still struggling against the firepower of Armityle and Ezan then looks at the now frozen Garma before saying,

" Father, huh? "Diz looks at him again and says,

" So, are you still going to obey his will? Or are you going to listen to your own heart? "Meanwhile, Ben and co are still trying to protect the victims of Kira's betrayal form the many energy blasts of the mix and match demon. However at the moment Ben has had enough and says,"

All right freak show, you may be as strong as you are ugly, but I have an appointment of revenge to make! This may cost me some energy, but oh well, better than being monster chow. Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

"Ben then kicks back the attack he was blocking to give him some breathing room and then fires his favorite energy wave attack at full power! The blasts collides with his opponents beam and pushes it back at its mouth, however then it gets angry and puts more power in to it to try and push back! An annoyed Ben then says,

" Oh come on, how much power does this thing have? Oh, Samus?

"Ben sees the bounty hunter get beside him and say,

" This thing may be able to stomach a lot, but when we are through it will have more then indigestion! "She then fires her Hyper Beam to add to Ben's attack! This new addition of power is enough to press their foe's energy blast all the way back to the edge!

At the same time the others are ready to finish the opponent of, and the monster sees this and presses its attacks, and then fly's in to the air before absorbing this energy, and releasing a massive dark energy flare it hopes of destroying them all! However are hero's are not about to let that happen!

Ben then says," It does not matter how you try and do, you're not going to win! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

"Lacus then says," This is the end of this chaos, Burst stream of Judgment!

"Everyone else then adds there attacks in. Doug throws in his Sphere of might attack while James adds in a fully charged energy arrow. The others add their attacks to, but all of their attacks are not enough to overpower the Chaos Phantom!

Cloud then says," Damn it, how much power does this thing have!

"Armityle then tries to fire of another blast from its tail; however before it can Ezan warps above it and slashes of its arm/second head with his blade! At once the composite monster fires a blast from its eyes in retaliation but Ezan just absorbs it in to his sword!

Ben then says,

" Ezan, so you finally come to your senses huh?

"Ezan just powers up his energy and says,"

Nothing has changed; I just am doing my job to destroy demonic creatures! Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

Ezan then fires of a massive energy blast right at the beasts chest, hurting it badly! And what's more is that this breaks its focus, causing the others attacks to win the beam struggle, and at last consume Armityle the Chaos Phantom before it's totally destroyed! As a massive explosion rocks the sky! Everyone lands and Zidane says

," All right, that's one more for the good guys! So, time to give mister Kaiba the cold shoulder, huh? "

Everyone then sees that Garma is frozen solid and Samus then says,

" Don't bother, I already took the opportunity to do so. That should hold him long enough to keep him out of trouble.

"Ben then says,"

So, that leaves us right where we started. So Ezan, still going to be an idiot and try and stop us?

"Everyone surrounds Ben's rival, but they are shocked to see him just turn around and point to the elevator behind the chamber holding Atem's statue in place and says," If your that desperate to have a audience with the king then that platform behind me is the fastest path to Supreme King Kira.

"Everyone is shocked at Ezan's change of heart and Senel then says,"

Ezan, does this mean you have come to your senses?

"Ezan just looks at the still frozen King Atem and says,

" I still refuse to wavier on my path of justice. However, at the moment I just need to clarity about just what it really means to reach that path. Go, and see Kira if you think you're up to it, although it's more like you all want to die because he has no sense of mercy.

"Ben just laughs and says,"

Whatever, as long as we don't have to kill you. All right, here I come Kira!

"Cloud looks at Ben and says,"

Hold on a second Ben, we can't just leave King Atem frozen like this. Not to mention the other prisoners still have to be taken care of, and someone has to make sure they get out safely.

"Ben then says," Oh right, heh sorry.

"Diz then looks at King Atem and says,"

I have the power to free Atem from this frozen prison. I give you my word that I will not let any more misfortune happen to these people and make sure they all recover. However, even I might have some difficulty getting them to safety with all the Titan's members lurking around. "

Ben then thinks and says,"

Hey Lacus, do you think you can help Diz along? Your powerful healing magic will speed things up, after all your one of the best healers around.

"Lacus looks nervous and says,"

You want me to stay behind? But, you might need my help to defeat Kira. "

Ben then looks embarrassed and says,

" Well, that is true. But, someone needs to help Diz, and while we are fighting "his majesty" most of the solders are going to be discredit by the commotion.

"Lacus looks determined and says," I am not afraid of Kira! I want to help you. You don't have to be worrying about protecting me.

"Ben then smiles and says,"

It's not a matter of that Lacus, I know your nearly a better Enji Knight then I am! In fact, it's because I believe in you that I know you are the best person for the job. Er, sorry if it came out wrong or something

. "Lacus looks embarrassed and says,

" No, don't worry. I guess you're right.

"Samus then uses her visor to check the status of Atem and says,

" I'll stay with theses two All right, I'll do it. Don't worry; I will make sure everyone is safe. But Ben, please promise you and everyone will come back safely. I did not go through all of this just to see you die anyway.

"Ben smiles and gives Lacus a thumps up and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, I don't; feel like losing today. And, Kira is in serious need of a reality check. It might be hard, maybe are toughest battle yet. But with everyone working together Kira will learn once and for all what power teamwork and friendship can bring forth!

"Cloud then says," Come on, I can senses many power levels closing in on a single point. The others must all ready be confronting him, we have to hurry!

"Everyone nods and Doug says,

" All right, I have been waiting to give Kira a good piece of my mind for some time now. Let's do it!

"With that the group jumps on to the secret platform and activates it at once.

Lacus, Samus Diz and Ezan all see it move upward and Lacus looks at Ben looking confident and says,"

Ben, you really have changed from when we are kids . You have become so strong. While you almost drowned in despair you were able to lift yourself back up, because of your feelings. Ben, you have to survive. I don't want to lose you.

"Diz looks at Lacus and says," I gather Ben Auro is an important person to you? "

Lacus blushes and says,"

Well we have been friends for a long time. I mean, I am Brad's girlfriend, but even so we are close. Er, anyway let's get started freeing the true king shawl we?

" Diz chuckles and says

," Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We will need to synchronize are magic to work most effectively.

Ah yes, and what are you going to do now Ezan? Watch over your "father"? I assure you he won't be shattered if you leave.

"Ezan just walks up to the platform and looks Diz right in the eyes and says,

" I am going, to get some answers. However, I want some answers from you most of all. "

Diz then says," If you truly are ready then you will get those answers. However, now is not the appropriate time.

"Ezan just says," In that case I will case the situation to be under control so that it will be the appropriate time. I will find out the truth, about everything. Nothing will stop me from that.

"With that Ezan flash steps to catch up with the others. Diz then says,

" Ezan, I am glad to see you have grown, and that even after living your life under the conditions of Kaiba 's demands, you still haven't lost your true heart even if its buried under your darkness. I have survived this long, to make sure the future remains out of the grasp of those with corrupt and twisted ideals.

Ben Auro, Ezan, and all the other Enji, it's up to you now to decide this universes fate! "

Diz then walks over to the frozen true King of the Lylat Kingdom, and prepares to help heal him with Lacus." But now are view goes to the current king of the Lylat Kingdom, Kira!

* * *

At his throne room Kira has been giving orders to his men and talking with Bask, Gin, Tosen and Scirocco when all of a sudden his men in the room run up to him and say," Lord Kira! We lost contact with all the divisions! It's the Enji, they, AH!

"Before they can even finish a massive blast of energy blasts the large doors down and sends them flying, and the Enji knights enter the room leaded by Master Zoda! This throne room looks very similar to the throne room where Link and Minda confronted Ganondorf in Twilight Princess, only more advanced looking. In any case to elite solders of the Titans take out there glowing axes but Master Zoda just waves his hand and slams them to the wall to take care of them! He sees his former comrades spread out and says,"

Master Zoda, and everyone else. You all survived.

" Zoda just says,' Surprised? "

Kira then says,"

Your arrogance blinds all of you, I see you are looking well. What brings you before your king?

"Rid, Luke, Auron, Cless, and Bartz among many others take out there swords and power up there magic energy before Auron says,

" Its over Kira. In the name of the Lylat Kingdom, you're under arrest Kira Myers. "

Kira then rises from his throne and says,"

My, it almost sounds like you're threatening me Auron.

"Luke gets mad and says,"

You have a lot of nerve acting so casual about all this Kira! You're going to pay for all you have done! "

Kira just smiles and says,

" How foolish of you Luke. The only ones that will pay are you traitors. You have resisted hard, but its time I end this charade and restore order, once and for all. "

Bartz then says," Your rule is not set in stone! The senate will decide your fate!

"Kira then begins to walk slowly up to the group of warriors and says,

" You fools, you still don't get it? I am the Senate!

"Zoda then says,"

Not yet you are Kira. Betrayed the order of light you have. And so at an end your rule is, and not short enough it was I must say. "

Kira then continues to slowly walk up to them, but now his magic energy bursts out and shakes the entire castle, and each step he makes cases a tremor! He then says,

" It's too late; you think that all of you together can deny me my true justice? Its time I show to all of you, who is the true one that will create paradise! Yes, my powers have surpassed all of your narrow abilities put together! Only I can bring order out of this chaotic unruly cosmos!

"Lloyd then says,

" Kira, you truly have gone insane. But we won't let you destroy us all and force your will apeond everyone! "Kira then floats in to the air and his energy begins to weigh everyone down! He then says," Blind to the last! But that is why you are all weak! Come then, Very well... Deny me, then!

Yes, try to deny me... and I will show you ... how worthless your ideals, your hopes, and your powers are! Those who would dare to take up arms against the supreme king of light and darkness...

So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath as you die while clinging on to your illusions! Witness my beloved compassion! And, have a taste, of, UNLIMITED POWER!!! "

With this the Enji all power up, and the battle to decide the fate of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights begin! Even though surrounded by powerful hero's is Kira's power truly that much superior to them all! And even if Ben, Ezan, Cloud, Master Myers, and Max all arrive will that make any difference? If you skip the next chapter you need help so hang on for the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time the warriors of light begin there fight with their deluded traitor. But while Kira is vastly outnumbered, he shows nothing but amusement at fighting everyone!

And when he relives the full extent of his Absolute Hypnoses magic, and uses it to make the Enji attack each other without even realizing it! While it seems are hero's are at the mad would be kings mercy Ben's group at last arrives. While at first Kira thinks nothing of it, Ben proves his worth as the one chosen by the celestial ones and uses the power of the Star sword to neutralize and free everyone from the Absolute Hypnoses! Ben's can barely wait to unleash his rage at Kira when Kira in his moment of arrogance tells Ben just how much he has been controling him!

However even with this advantage Ben, Cloud, a vengeful Ezan, and the rest soon find that Kira truly has mastered all forms of combat like he clams, and mastered the powers of light and darkness!

Can anything stop Kira? Find out next time in _**Chapter 86: The Unsurpassed power? Wrath of the Master of Light and Darkness! **_

Ah, but first a few authors notes. If you're not a big Yu Gh oh fan the three monsters Garma summoned were the three legendary demons from Yu GH oh GX, Uria lord of blazing flames, Harmon lord of striking thunder, and Ravel Lord of Phantoms as well as there repulsive fusion Armtyie the Phantom of Chaos. They were the cheap, legal, and weaker version of the original Egyptian God Cards.

Also, Agon Fear was a bonus character from Soul Caliber 4 and that witch ___Dokuro is from a demented anime with her as the star. _

___I don't want to go in to the details but let's just say a few people wanted to see them get beat so I thought this was the best way to take care of those requests swiftly lol. All right, a big battle is coming. I do have a few annoying finals coming up so it might be a little slower than normal, however I am as excited as you all to get to this so it won't be that much of a delay hehe. Well, thanks for the reviews as always. Hope to see more and till next_


	31. C 86: The Master of Light and Darkness!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

_**Chapter 86: The True Unsurpassed Transcended being? Wrath of the Master of Light and Darkness! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was back on his feet and leading the charge against the fanatical Titan solders trying to bar their way to Kira. Despite how odd or powerful they might be the warriors of light burst through them! Ben's group ran in to the others, and they then regrouped in to two groups in order to divert Kira's forces. With that Ben's group moved forward, and somehow made it in to Outer Heaven's holding cells, where they saw many of the king's advisors and body guards thrown in the cells, and all of them looked like they were on the verge of death! But what shocked Ben's group the most was when at the end of hall they saw statues of both King Atem and his father that were labeled as memorials, even though the statue was in reality Atem himself frozen in carbonite! At once the hero's sought to free the true king, when Ezan appeared!

While not totally behind Kira 's methods the Enji was determined to prove his patriotism no matter what, even if it meant killing his former comrades!

However Ben was in no mood for this, and quickly unleashed his Bankai power to try and quickly subdue his rival! With his resolve at the moment much stronger then Ezan 's he was able to press the advantage, but out of the shadows Grama Kaiba himself launched a sneak attack to paralyze everyone with a powerful poison gas! Not nearly as conflicted as Ezan Garma was ready to finish of the Enji and Samus using the power of the three Lylat Supreme summon gods!

However, while he thought the mystical Pyramid of Light relic given to him by Kira would allow him to control them, it did not go as well as he thought and all he summoned were the three corrupt imitators of the three, Uria Hamus and Ravel!

Garma was not picky and commanded them to destroy the heroes, only for the mysterious Diz to come to their aid and halt the three attacks with ease! While Ben and crew were not sure what Diz was about but they were glad he seemed to be able to subdue the three demonic summons!

However Garma was horrified when he began to realize who Diz could really be, and forced the three monsters to fuse in to the extremely ugly and deadly Phantom of Chaos Armtyie! As Ben's group battle this new threat Diz and Garma barely had their own match. And while the head of the Kaiba family was a formable opponent and the man in charge of the Lylat military's assassination squads, he still was outwitted by the mysterious man. Thanks to Samus he was frozen over and no longer a threat.

Meanwhile thanks to Diz's words Ezan came around at least enough to aid in the demise of Armtyie, and let them past to confront Kira. With the last road block before the true traitor of the Enji out of there way Lacus stayed behind with Samus and Diz to heal Atem and the others and to make sure they got to safety.

However, Ben and friends were all ready behind, because the other ground leaded by master Zoda had at last reached the throne room to confront the supreme king!

Kira was not impressed with his former comrades arrival, and at last it seems that the battle to decide the fate of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji order has begun! It's time to see how mad the son of the Grand Master is, so let's get started!

* * *

Before the showdown begins in earnest are chapter begins with two people seeing the battle rage on from above.

They are two of the people who have conspired with Kira and still kept their lives, the two mysterious subcommittee members Xiza and Albert! The two very rich, powerful and mysterious men are watching the battle on a space station of Xiza 's in low orbit that is tethered to the planet's surface called a skyhook.

Albert sees flashes of light break out over the sky and says," So it's began, it is time to see if Kira can truly do what he says he can, wipe out the Enji once and for all.

" Xiza smirks from his chair and eats some kind of dessert that was brought to him by his servant Salzon and dismisses him before he says,

" This has been a very costly venture. But Kira has never failed to complete something that he sets out to do in his entire life. Heh, it's one of the reasons I knew it was worth forming a partnership with him.

"Albert then strokes his mustache and says,

" Yes, Kira's powers are far above any other Enji. If the data is correct neither Ben Auro or Grand Master Myers can match his power level. However, there is a slight chance today could go sour, look at this Xiza

." He presses a button and two new screens appear before them. One shows Master Myers now in Neo Arcadia shattering any Titan solder stupid enough to get in his way. The second screen shows Max, in his full Janus outfit doing the same on the other side of the city!

" Xiza then says," It seems that all the major players are in play now. Exllacent, now all that oppose us can be crushed in a single day. " Albert looks concerned and says

," But, the plan did not account both Master Myers and Max coming to the Enji's aid. Myers was supposed to die, Max Bruder was supposed to be taken care of long ago, and Ben Auro was suppose to be executed! Someone is tipping the scale. "

Xiza chuckles and says,"

Really now Albert you always worry about in insinfiagent variables. Max Bruder that man could not change anything before, and he will not change anything now. Heh, it will all be over soon.

"Albert then says,"

Yes, even with this unexpected deviation from the plan the chances of the Enji order's survival is 10%. However, if they do survive, then I will at last begin "Zero Requiems" to finish them off.

" Xiza looks amused and says,

" Tsc, still obsessed with that project? You think after all these years you would just build a better one. After all of those years of him siding with them I fail to see how he will become your perfect god of destruction.

"Albert just raises his eyebrows and grins while saying,

" You should know not to underestimate the extent of my talents Xiza. It has taken all these years, but at last what is rightfully mine will be in my hands! Now, I will leave it to you to wrap things up here. Ill make contact when the battle has a outcome.

" He then leaves the room and Xiza laughs again before saying,

" Ah Albert, you still can't let that go. However I will give you credit for having such a impressive résumé so to speak. Even I had to dig deep to get the truth on you. However, while you are a good planner, you can't out due the time I have spent.

No matter what happens today, I will win one way or another. Tsc, I wonder what Damonus's face will look like when he is forced to admit that despite him being obsessed with being the " voice" of are master, I am the one who brought about are ultimate victory? Heh, I must remember to have a picture taken right at that moment, for it will be the moment that I have proved who is the truly most superior one! "

With that Xiza sips a drink from his glass and returns his attention to the battle between Kira and the Enji, and now we do to!

_

* * *

_He is not the only one watching the battle, the citizens of Neo Arcadia are watching the many flashes of light break out and explosions break out over the floating citadel. And those not having a firsthand sight are watching the battle on hologram-vision.

Millions of people are watching this event, including Mario and his pals, Sonic and his alleys, Link and Princess Zelda, even Ben's own worried parents! However you don't need to see it to get an impression of just how high a scale this battle is. Ben and his group is dashing as fast as they can to where they are clashing with even more pesky guards in their way!

As an anxious Ben blows away a squad of commandos with one punch he and everyone feels a shockwave that nearly knocks them of their feet! Hiryuumon then says,

" Man, it's almost like the gravity got double around here boss! Is this all really Kira's true power?

"Ben then says," I guess so, so they finally confronted him. This is bad.

"Doug says,"

No need to get worked up buddy. After all even if we are not there just yet they still have some of the finest people in the order ready to give Kira a beat down! With the likes of Master Zoda, Auron, Cless, Kratos, Luke, Burtz, and all the others all at once add that with the help from X Zero and Axl and even Kira 's large power is no match!

"Cloud looks worried and says,"

That might be true, if not for the fact that Kira has never really shown his full power to even his father. Its only speculation what the extent of his ultimate power is like.

"Ben looks angry and says,"

And believe me, even when Ezan me and Geno-Wyrmmon gave it everything we had he was just playing around and yet still crushed us like ants. However, this time I am ready! I won't let Kira's demented powers insure him the last laugh! Hang on everyone, we are coming! Just a little more.

* * *

"With that Ben fires a powerful crescent energy sword wave to blast the large door barring their path in to scrap and everyone moves at full speed to where their comrades are. However, the battle has all ready began!

We now go back to the Enji VS Kira, were the battle has truly began! While Kira had nearly blown away the hero's with his outburst of power they hold their own ground and power up themselves.

Seeing the numerous magical auras appear around him Kira just chuckles and says,

" How sad that it had to come to this. If only you all had come to your senses and did not defy my path to creating a utopia this chaos would not have had to happen.

How sad you're all narrow minded to the end! Still, its time I show you all that there is nothing that will stand in the way of true justice!

" Lloyd then gets angry and points both his swords at his former comrade while saying,

" You don't have the right to say that word Kira! You and your Titans have killed so many people with that excuse! Your forces were far more brutal then they had to be, you gave no mercy to anyone even to those that were not to blame! How can you justifies such acts as putting entire prisoners in concretion camps and massacring entire fleets that surrendered just to make a message!

And then, you turned on us and tried to kill us just to solidify your power!

"Kratos then says,

" You can't just force your will on people. Change must come naturally for it to be a true change.

"Kira just says," After what you and the order of Cruxis did to the people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla for thousands of years you have no right to condemn me Kratos! Ah, can't any of you realize that I had to do all of this, can't you all see it!? This path, is the only way to truly bring peace!

Your naïve black and white views can never bring this war to an end! That's just one of their reasons I am above all of you so called heroes. I long have transcended such simple things as good and evil and have become the true superior being, the one truly worthily one that will guide this cosmos to its proper destiny!

" Zoda just looks sad and says,

" Those words you now say, Xehamaru said the same. Seems that like him mad with power and desire you have.

"Kira snickers and says,"

Oh please Zoda, I knew someone like you with your very narrow minded view would see things that way. However Xehamaru and I could not be more different! He was using the powers of darkness and Sithantos because he could not escape his pain. I knew all along that for all his talk and talent he was just a lonely child who was trying to gain power to make the pain go away.

However, I do not do this for power. No, I do this for by determination to truly bring change to this stale cosmos! It's because I am not afraid of anything that I am willing to go to any lengths to do what must be done! You call your self's warriors of light but in reality your all tainted by your emotions. In the end I am the only pure one, one who does not let mere attachments deter me! Those who are too weak to control their emotions are the virus that corrodes this universe!

"Auron then gets mad and says,"

So, you're just going to call yourself the end all master of all things and pass judgment on anyone you deem unworthy? What about your own apprentice? I remember hearing you nearly begged the masters to make Ben and Ezan your apprentices and then you drove Ben to the point of madness and then tried to kill him for it!

"Kira laughs and says,"

It amazes me how much you are all willing to stand by that failure! I wanted to see Ben Auro's full potential. However as you all saw with your own eyes it's quite clear he is too weak to be anything but a fool controlled by the darkness!

"Luke then says," It's because you used him that he turned out this way! You can't just treat people like your disposable pawns when they trust you!

"Jade then moves his glasses and says,

" Yes, you act like you were shocked about Ben's behavior, yet you have no qualms controlling your Salvation solders, or should I say your grand clone army?! Even Dist was appalled by how insane your plan is!

"Kira shrugs and says," I thought someone like him would understand my vision, but it seemed he was weak as well. Oh well, I did him a favor and put him out of his misery to give him eternal happiness with his fellow God Generals! What is wrong Jade? I thought you would be happy your long time annoyance was crushed? "Jade does not take Kira's mocking tone well and takes out his spear while saying,

" I may have not liked Dist much, but even he did not deserve what you did to him! "Kira just laughs and says,

" That's the problem with all of you. You all can't see anything at all! But I will show you the extent of my love for all living things by ending all of your suffering this instant!

" Auron then says," The only one whose life will end is you Kira! Now, you, like Yu Yevon and others before you will pay for all you have done! Banishing Blade!

" Auron then charges at him while preparing his overdrive attack and Cless then prepares his own attack and has his sword, the Eternal Sword shine with his magic energy before he says,

" Chaos Distortion Blade! "To his left Kira sees Guy power up and say," Brilliant Overlord!

"And to top it off from the west comes the dragoon Kain, ready to slash in to Kira with his lance! All four warriors attack Kira at the same time, however they are shocked to find Kira block all four attacks with ease with his sword and light saber! His face is emotionless as he says,"

Oh please, you think such pitiful skills can stop me? Let me show you how it's done!

"With that the four attackers scream in pain as Kira slices in to them all so fast it looks like he did not move! However the good guys alleys its apparent that Kira clearly did since all four warriors are hit back , and are bleeding heavily! Auron then tries to stand but holds his right arm in pain while saying,

" Damn him, I did not even sense his movements!

"Kira just chuckles and says,

" Well Auron, time for you to return to the realm of the dead, along with the rest of you!

" He is about to raise both of his weapons when he sees Lloyd flash step behind him with Zelos, Regal and Yang as he says,"

You're not going to kill any more innocent victims over your insane ideals ever again! GUh!

"Kira just waves his hand, and has his magic energy flare up so strongly that he simply blows the charging warriors in to the air! Many more of the Enji all attack him at once but his speed seems unreal as he dodges there blows with such speed it's like he is not even moving! He at once fires a blast from his sword that hits all of them as he says,

" Ah Lloyd, of course weak idealists like you could never be up to the task that must be done! Father and the rest of you are too weak to truly save this cosmos!

Only the power to crush what ever gets in the way. Cruelty is the only way to stamp down persistent bugs in to submission!

"A outraged Celes then says,

" You, your methods are no better than the likes of Kefka and Xehamaru! Someone who sees the harshest methods as the only methods is someone who only sees darkness and hatred! We won't let you twist the Lylat Kingdom with your warped vision! Holy!

"The blond Enji Captain then fires a powerful burst of holy energy at the so called king. At the same time her fellow Enji attack at the same time!

Both Jade and Genis unleash their powerful Indignation Mystic Art magic attacks!

The black haired and blue dress wearing female and lover of Squall, Rinona Heartily unleashes her sorceress powers and extends her angel wings before firing a powerful Ultima spell!

Tear then helps out by unleashing her Innocent Shine Mystic Art magic blast to add in to the mix! However even with all these top class magic spells combining together, Kira just defects the combined attack in to the sky where it unleashes a massive explosion! As it rattles the giant castle Kira says

," The fact that you keep assuming that your pathetic level of magic can harm me proves how clueless you all are! I did not spend five years learning nearly every form of fighting ability, physical, magical, illusions, mind control, every form. No matter how painful it was, I would not be denied.

Unlike Xehamaru, who sought mastery over everything but only had a narrow view, I am open to all forms and philosophies. And because of that, and my natural superior talent I have now mastered all forms of combat. The likes of you can never defeat me! Black Coffin!

"With this Kira snaps his fingers and a large black box of dark energy forms around Tear and the others! Kira laughs as they try to escape only to be shocked back and Kira smirks while saying," You can't escape divine punishment. Come; let me show you a fraction of a pain I have built myself to endure! It will only hurt for a second, before you all die!

"The black columns of energy are nearly about to seal the group, when a flash of light zigzags across the attack, and shatter it! Master Zoda then calmly lands on the ground in front of his fellow warriors and sighs while looking at Kira before he says," Such a disappointment it is, to see you so causally attack your former friends with dark magic. You out of all people should know that the dark side consumes all.

"Kira smirks and says,

" Ah master Zoda, after all these years you have not changed at all. You and the other masters wasted all of those years remaining as knowable as a rock! Your ideologies are all outdated. That is why it's time for the old generation to fade away, so the superior ones can make progress! Its time I show you who the true master is Zoda!

"With that he snaps his fingers and everyone is shocked as the room begins to shake, and the entire floor lifts up like an elevator! A few moments later they all see they are now on the top of the castle, with the battle between the two fleets still raging on! Kira's magic energy then seems to nearly cover the sky as he says,

" Now, let me show you the limits of committing your self's to the light! Let me show you the power of one who accepts everything!

"He then points his sword at Zoda, and all around him the tops of the skyscrapers all break of, and all at once are hurled at the Enji! Even any unfortunate Gundam nearby gets drawn in like a magnet, but Zoda just takes a deep breath and holds out his hands to catch all the thrown objects! He then says,"

Perhaps your mastery over all magic and power is not as much as you think Kira? Kira then says,

" Or it could just be that your senile old mind is getting weak. You cannot stop me. My powers have surpassed the entire Enji order! Not even father, Grand Master Myers can defeat me, and certainly not you!

"With that he sees Zoda use his magic energy to throw all the objects at Kira, only for them to be shredded apart by his magic energy before they can reach him! Rid then says," I am sick of you acting like you're a god! You may have power, but we do to! And its time your brought to your senses! Aurora Sword!

" Luke then gathers his energy and says," We won't let you win! Radiant Howl! '

He and Rid both fire there Mystic Arts, and as the twin blasts of energy head for Kira he just looks annoyed and has his weapons hover in midair while he catches them with his hands!

He then says," Oh please. While it's true Rid that you have the power Fibri,

"The power of the gods" from your world. And while you Luke can control those powers of Hyper-Resonance, it's useless.

Those powers may be powerful but they still are nothing to mine! Nothing any of you can think of can save you. The only way you will survive this betrayal is to submit to my rule!

"Zoda then glows with magic energy and says,

" Absolute your rule is not, not yet. Time for this to end, Emerald Nova!

"Zoda then fires a powerful green energy blast to assist Rid and Luke. However, Kira 's temper, and magic energy being to boil and he says,

" This is beginning to grow tiresome. Time for you to expect the reality of your situation! Embrace the true path to salvation, Prefect Symmetry!

"Kira then fires a powerful blazing red energy blast from his one hand, and overwhelms the others! The trio of warriors can barely dodge there foe's powerful blast, and even being close to it blows them of their feet with from its power! As the blast gives of another massive explosion Kira then says

," How long will it take you fools to realize nothing you do will matter?

"Lloyd then says," Never, we are never going to give up Kira! Because we know that we are right and you are wrong! No matter how much you try to justify it you're just killing who ever stands in your way! There is no way you are in the right!

" He, Zelos, and Auron then try to rally another charge. However Kira just smirks and has his magic energy glow while saying,

" Oh really Lloyd? You and the others all calmed you are fighting for justice. However, you are the ones doing more harm! While your acts may put out some small fires, the root of the problems remain. No matter who it is, Sephiroth, Mithos, X-Death, Necrid, ,Zemus, Andross, Sigma, Weil, Xehamaru, and the millions like them. Defeating theses type of selfish individuals will never really solve the root of this cosmos's problems.

As long as things remain the way they are now, peace is impossible. People are selfish by nature. Do you really think they will ever get along? People keep thinking that at the end of a horrible war we will change are ways and work for a better future. However that is just a dream! People's selfish wills prevail over logic, and so the only way to save the universe from themselves is to keep the ignorant masses under the rule they deserve!

"Lloyd then charges at Kira and says

," Even if some of what you say is true, it is never right to force people to fallow a vision that only you think is right! Even if it takes a million more years, the best way if for people to follow the path to a better world on their own! I won't let you get away with this, Divine Justice!

"With this Lloyd gathers a massive amount of magic energy in to his twin blades jumps in to the air and lands a powerful slash that cracks the ground where he lands! However Kira is too fast, and when Lloyd lands he all ready sees Kira in front of him! Kira then says,

" Give it up, you're out of your league Lloyd.

"Lloyd then gets mad and says," Never, I'll show you what we can do! Hurricane Thrust!

"He then makes a quick jab with his blades at Kira, and to even his shock it goes right through the stomach of his foe! Kira all of a sudden has his face turn in to horror and says," What do you think you're doing Lloyd?

" Lloyd looks angry and says," You really think that after all you done you have the right to act surprised? Hey, what the, what is going on? No, it can't be, Zelos?"

Lloyd is horrified to see what he thought was Kira turning in to Zelos! He then says,

" No way, how did this happen? You were right behind me how did you get in front of Kira, or look like him in the first place! Not even magic can work that fast, how is this, AH!

"He is shocked to find himself stabbed in the arm, by Kratos! Kratos then says,

" Looks like your confidence got the best of you Kira. Now it's time for you to pay for your, Lloyd? What is this?

"The warriors behind them see this and Zoda says," Very disturbing this is. Kira must be using powerful illusions to make us attack each other!

"Tear then says," But, even if he was some of us should be able to sense it. Huh?

"They then hear a laugh, and see what at least appears to be Kira hovering above them! He then points his sword, Luminous Adjudicator!"

You are half right but mostly wrong. You see, this is no simple magical illusion. You are all bound to the power of my Absolute Hypnoses!

Anyone that has been hit by this spell just once will continue to be under my power for as long as I wish it! Sight, hearing, smell, touch, even magical energy, all of your senses are mine to manipulate. As you can see you can even kill your love without even realizing it!

"Vincent then aims his Cerberus gun at Kira and says,

" Only the most twisted of individuals takes pleasure controlling people in such a way.

" Kira just shrugs and says,

" I never said I took pleasure in it Vincent Valentine, but it is the most effective way of ending conflicts. After all, there is no better way to crush a man then to exploit his weakness!

" Zoda then says," Now more than ever its clear, descend your soul has in to darkness. Stopped you must this moment!

"He and the others around him all charge at Kira, only for him to vanish! They then see the image of the previously knocked out royal guard fall dead on the ground! Kira laughs but no one can pinpoint his voice as he says," Ah, it's clear your senses have decayed master Zoda! You and everyone else here are clearly powerful. But none of you hold a candle to my power! Yes, it's time to end this, Surge of Pain!

"With that another outburst of magic energy causes everyone to look above, only to see a large amount of giant black energy blasts shaped like lances raining down on them! It's far too late to defend and everyone is hit hard by the current Lylat Kings magical onslaught!

When the dust fades many of the valiant warriors are nearly badly wounded or knocked out! Only Zoda and a few of the Enji like Kratos are on their feet.

Zoda then says,

" It seems that we were too focused on Xehamaru, and were oblivious to how mad you have become Kira. Failed we have.

"Kira floats down to right above the small red warrior and points his two blades at him while saying

," Oh no, it's the other way around. I am the only truly sane one. It's just that your all desperate to hang on to your ancient ideals that you are oblivious to the only true path for this cosmos's salvation! Don't worry about it too much, it will be meaningless to where you are going. Send my regards to the late Grand Master, if he is not dead yet he will be soon enough. Yes, by the end of it the entire Enji order will be wiped out so I will start with you!

"He then has his blade glow and gives a heavy swing to decapitate one of his former teachers! However, right as he is about to bring to reach Zoda, a flash lights up the area, and another sword blocks the strike! As the clash creates a shockwave Kira is shocked to see that the one who intersected him was none other than Ben, still in his Bankai state and looking very excited! He then glares at Kira and says,

" Hey everyone, sorry I am late but I got sidetracked. And Kira, I came here most of all to tell you I am through being your apprentice!Among other things to many hours and not enough appreciation!"

Kira for the first time looks shocked, but quickly regains his composure and says,

" Ben Auro, you just don't know to die I see. So your friends managed to save you and even give you some foolish hope. How amusing. However, in reality this make know difference in my eyes.

" He then sees Cloud, Squall, Zidane Doug James and the others run up to join the others and he says

," Tsc, after all adding a few more pieces of trash still amounts to anything more than a pile of garbage. However, I am curious why even when you had a second chance to survive you threw it away to dare stand before me .

"Ben then says,"

Oh that's simple. I heard all that you had been up to and it really ticked me off! And now it's time I pay you back for all the misery you inflicted on me!

" Kira just chuckles and says,

" I see even now your stubbornness refuses to go away failure, however it has grown tiresome! "

He then tries to impale Ben with his light saber but Ben sees it in time and dashes backwards to his friends. He gets back in to his fighting stance and powers up his aura as he says,

" Tiresome as it may be it's a personality trait of mine! And what is even more tiresome is putting up with your smug attitude! You used me, nearly drove me insane, framed me, tried to kill me, and tried to make yourself king and kill my friends! Kira Myers, I will never forgive you! As the one chosen by the celestial ones to fight evil I will continue to fulfill my destiny, by stopping you hear and now no matter what!

" Kira just has his own magic energy flare up to snap at Ben's golden aura and says,"

You have some nerve to still call yourself a hero after descending to madness and transforming to Darth Idious! Anyone who has committed such sins as wiping out an entire planet is nothing but proof of your extreme disillusionment! "

Cloud then powers up his own energy and points his sword at Kira while saying,"

Kira! Enough is enough! It's because of you that this happened, and you can't trick us in to thinking otherwise. Its true Ben had a darkness in his heart that was larger than anyone thought. However, that darkness would ever have been brought if you had not pushed him over the edge!

"Kira looks annoyed and says," It baffles me how you can all stand by his side after how he nearly tried to kill you all!

"Luke then gets back on his feet and after being healed by Tear he says," It's because none of us are perfect Kira, not even you! We all make mistakes, but true friends are there for one another.

"Kira then says," Sigh, more signs of weakness. A true warrior only needs his own power. But this is further prove why I am the only worthy one who's destiny is to bring paradise. Very well, I'll just kill you all as well!

"Doug then cracks his knuckles and says," You really are ticking me of! I can't wait to knock your teeth out!

"James then aims his energy bow at Kira and says

," One thing I would like to know is why Ben thought he killed us in that last mission before he became Idious. I take it personally when someone mistakes me for dead.

"Being remembered about that makes Ben's resolve sharpen further and he says," That's right! What the hell was up with that mission!? I thought Doug and James betrayed me and there was no way that was the last Crystal Shards for the Star Sword! Tell me what that really was about or ill make you do tell me the truth!

"Kira laughs at this and says,"

Why, where do you get this arrogance form? Still, it amuses me that you are this obvious to the painful death you are about to receive so I shawl tell you the truth. Yes, it's true, there never was the last Star Fragment on the world of Mitchtam . It was your final test to see what you were truly made of.

Yes, it was a large curse seal crystal. And, as you suspected it was not Doug and James.

However, I did use my Absolute Hypnoses on you to make you see them as your former friends. After all, I had to see how far you were willing to go.

It was simple enough; those two rookies Ryan and Alex were far too willing to get ahead.

A shame they showed they were completely worthless even as pawns. "

Everyone is horrified at what they hear and

Ben says," So, who I really killed were those two new members of Brad's group? Even if they were jerks they did not deserve that! You, you truly are pure evil! Someone like you has no right to calmed to be fighting for justice! Why, why did you do all of this to me?

"Kira smirks and says,

" It is all for the sake of creating a better world, my former disciple! I needed to bring out all of your anger and hatred, so that you could embrace your destiny and fully transform in to my knight of darkness to erase the corrupt scum that plagues this cosmos! However, it seems that in the end you were too weak for even that! And now that you still defy me only death awaits you and your miserable band of pathetic friends!

"Ben then says," I don't think so; I refuse to die, not till I reached my dream! You won't stop me Kira; I refuse to let you win!

"Hiryuumon then growls and says,

" That's right, its payback time you jerk! I will never forgive you for treating the boss and me the way that you did! And since you tried to have us killed it's time we reply the favor

Hiryuumon, double digivole to, Geno Wyrmmon!

"As Ben's partner is consumed with light he wastes no time transforming to his ultimate stage! But as the now large metal dragon stands besides his partner Kira then points both his weapons at Ben and says,

" You are hopeless to the end! You seem to have forgotten that I crushed you and Ezan, along with your Digimon without even trying! What makes you think you have a chance now that I have no further use for you alive?

"Ben grins and says,

" Simple, because A, I have my friends at my side, and B, this time I can't afford to lose!

"Kira just says,

" Such insolence, you truly are the personification of foolish hope that spirals things to madness. Well, time to erase that hope of light for good!

"With that he charges at Ben, and are hero dashes to greet him with his Star Sword. The two clash with another powerful shockwave that nearly blows everyone back! The two , or at least Ben, launch at each other in a frenzy!

Even Cloud and Master Zoda can barely see anything but to blazing lights as they dart all over the area. Every second is an exchange of furious sword strikes and kicks and Ben is able to hold his own against Kira! Kira sees Ben dodge a kick of his that shatters the ground and says,

" My, I must admit I never seen such fire in your eyes Ben Auro. You only had a fraction of this sprit last time I fought you.

" Ben then unleashes a storm of lighting fast punches and says,

" Well, among everything else I all ready said last time you were still my master. However now I am not holding anything back and I sure as hell don't mind about making you angry anymore!

"Kira just says,"

You act like you can back your words, however your renewed vigor does nothing to help your pitiful attacks! You think your worthless moves can defeat me? Think again, Flaming Divide!

"With that Kira unleashes a furious combo of powered up sword strikes with his two weapons. However Ben then forms a second sword of energy to help him block the attack, and manages to block every part of the combo unharmed! He then says," You might have thought I was just struggling to get buy, but as painful as your training was I did take the helpful parts to heart, like memorizing your moves! Even if you're one of the best fighters in the cosmos you're not invincible.

"Kira then says,"

You think you have a fraction of my talent? The Star Sword was what made you become anything more than a worthless nobody. I was all ready an unmatched warrior by the time you could use a sword! You can never master my power, now die!

"With that Kira has his magic energy explode to blast Ben in to the air! He then flash steps above Ben to try and impale him but Ben blocks just in time! However Kira 's anger begins to flare up and he says,

" A fool like you, will never be able to set foot on paradise! Now, if you refuse to come to your senses after all the pain I have sent your way then I will just have to be even harder! Paradise Lost Waltz!

"Kira then unleashes a barrage of punches that are so fast it's like he has dozens of fists punching Ben at once! Ben is hit many times over before Kira kicks Ben in the face sending him crashing to the ground! As he lands with a thud Kira at once fires a bolt of lightning to give Ben even more pain, before landing his foot on Ben's stomach! As Ben screams in pain Kira brings down his heel and zaps Ben harder then saying,

" Even if you gotten a little more powerful since before from your recent battles, did you really think you could defeat me?

You always did disgust me with your baseless optimism. Time to show you once and for all that dreams are meaningless! Good bye, huh? "He is about to strike Ben down when he senses a influx of magic energy and hears James say," Steele Schider !

" Kira then sees a powerful sword like arrow diving right for his head! He then hears Geno Wyrmmon say

," Trinity Fury Cannon!

"As James's attack still gets closer the Ultimate level Digimon's powerful energy blast heads for him on the other side! However Kira just raises his blade and directs the attacks in to the sky!

However, as he does Doug charges from behind him and says,

" Maybe not alone are buddy can't defeat you but working together we sure are a march for you and your overblown ego! Sanjuu no Kiwami !

" Kira turns around just to see Doug punch him in the face with his powerful attack! The blow is strong enough to knock Kira of Ben and he once more takes to the air. While unfazed from Doug's attack he still looks annoyed and he then sees that Doug has powered up his fury aura while James is already in his _Ginrei Kojkyaku state_.

Ben then smiles and says," Thanks guys. See Kira? It's another reason you will never be able to rule, no one but your most brainwashed minions stick by you. You can never control the universe as its supreme king when you're all alone!

"Kira just snickers and says," More nonsense. Friendship is just another illusion created by weak minded people as you all to deal with realty. Everyone is alone, to trust in others is a fantasy. The only way to truly get things done is to really on your own power. Only through having such a resolve can you truly master the divine power, and it's just another reason I am above your kind.

"Cloud then says,"

You really do think just because you have mastered all of these powers and are good at controlling others that you are above us? It's not strength to shut out all others. True strength is knowing when to let others in, and to know when the time is right to do what you must for the good of all. You really have lost touch with reality Kira. Still, just another reason we can't let you and your twisted sense of justice go on any longer!

"Kira then says," I am tired of trying to justify my logic to the likes of you. However by the time this is over we will see whose sense of justice is folly! "

Cloud then says,

" Yes, and it will be you! Meteor Rain!

"Cloud then unleashes a barrage of energy meteors at Kira, which just bounce of his magic aura!

However Cloud then charges at Kira with a powerful leaping thrust, that the leader of the Titans blocks one handed! Kira just has a bolt of lightning blast the ground around the two, causing a powerful exploding around them! Ben then charges forward saying,

" Cloud Sensei! Hang on I am coming! Huh, what the?

"He sees two figures leap out of the smoke, but to his shock its Cloud and Lacus! Ben then says,

" Lacus? When did you get here?

"Lacus looks at Ben and says,

" King Atem is freed, Samus is looking over him. And now I came to help fight to, I won't stand aside as everyone else puts there life on the line

. " Kira then rises out of the smoke and says,"

Ah, so you come to die to Lacus Raystar? How sad, I had a place for you in the new order. However, if you insist on defying me I have no choice but to punish your foolishness!

"He then charges up a blast with his hands and Ben at once says,

" Stop this Kira! I won't let you hurt her! Hey, wait a second, what is this feeling?

"He was just about to warp in front of Kira and try to chop of his head when all of a sudden he feels something from the Star Sword and stops in his tracks, he then sees that his weapon is glowing!

Cloud then says," Hurry Ben! You must stop Kira before he attacks or he could kill us all!

"Ben then says," I know, but something is off. Its, almost like the Star Sword is trying to tell me something!

"Cloud looks at him and says,

" Worry about it later! You must attack now!

" Ben then says

," Don't worry, I will Cloud. After all, it's not like I plan to let Kira kill everyone. So, in that case, stop messing with me! "

He then shocks everyone and warps right in front of Cloud, before kicking him so hard he is slammed through one of the columns! Everyone is shocked and Tifa says,"

Ben, what are you doing!

" Ben just says,

" Don't worry, because that was not Cloud! You can't fool me anymore Kira, I am sick of your little tricks, so ill light the truth to your illusions! "

He then thrusts the Star Sword in to the air, and it radiates light that covers the entire area! As the holy light gets brighter Tifa, and all the other Enji are shocked to see Cloud turn in to none other than Kira! They also see Lacus and the Kira in the air vanish, as the real Cloud appears before their eyes!

It seems that Lacus was nothing more than an illusion and Kira made Ben and the others think he was Cloud and Cloud was Kira! Ben smiles and looks at Cloud while saying,

" Are you ok Cloud Sensei?

"Cloud looks a little confused and says,"

I think so, but I am a little confused at why you thought I was Kira all of a sudden.

"Ben grins and says,"

You almost fooled me Kira, but you fooled me to many other times with that cheap magic of yours. And thanks to the Star Swords power it's not going to work around me and my friends anymore! "

The real Kira looks furious and his magic energy grows even larger as he says," Impossible! My Absolute Hypnosis is invincible! Nothing can stop it! "

James then looks amazed and says,"

Did Kira really just use his Absolute Hypnosis to trick all of us! "

Zoda then smiles and says," Truly one with the Star Sword Ben must have become. He used its vast power to destroy the illusions Kira blinded us to. No longer can he deceive us.

"Ben points his blade right at Kira and says," Looks like my powers are not just a joke after all eh your "majesty'? You always looked down on me and the powers of the Star Sword. But now I just proved to you my destiny is real. And now it's over for your fun and games! You can't device us anymore, we will defeat you!

"Kira just says,

" It was never the powers of the Star Sword I doubted, but your ability to call forth its power. Such a power is wasted on filth like you, all the more reason to kill you and take that rightfully power for myself. Tsc, the reason I wanted you to die by the _Soukyoku was because when its victim is killed by it all of the targets life force energy is absorbed in to it_! I was going to abstract that celestial power in to myself, all that changed is that I will have to directly rip it out of you!

"Ben gets mad and says," That's not going to happen! Now that your Absolute Hypnosis is no longer so absolute you are exposed for the fraud you are!

"Kira just says," Bah, even without that power I have plenty of ways of killing you! No matter what you do, the chance you have for achieving victory is less than one percent! Perfect Symmetry!"

Kira's eyes then glow as he fires a even more massive energy blast then before! However Ben's aura flares up and he says

," No matter how low the odds are, I won't give up till the very end! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

"Ben then fires of his best energy beam at full power to collided with Kira's beam!

They both struggle to overpower each other, but Kira is shocked to see Ben press his attack through Kira's blast! Kira then says," How does he still have so much power? He should have burned through all of his magic energy by now! It does not really matter, ill just shatter you regardless!

"Kira then puts even more power in to his attack, and nearly has his blast consume Ben! Ben falls down on one knee but refuses to give in and says

," No, I won't be defeated here. I came too far for it to end this way.

"Kira then has a sadistic grin form on his face and says,"

Now, pay the price for defying true justice! Huh, this power, you.

"He then hears a new voice shout out," Chidori Burst!

"Out of the floor behind Kira bursts out Ezan, and an instant later he attacks Kira with a powerful lighting enhanced slash to the head! This causes Kira to lose focus and the attacks go haywire and in to the sky! Ben is shocked to see this and says," Ezan? I thought he was going to stay out of this fight.

"Ezan then says," Supreme King Kira, I have come to the conclusion that I have grievances about your terms of justice. I can no longer except your command and rule as just.

So I shawl perform my duty as a defender of the Lylat Kingdom and stop you!

"Kira then just sighs and says," So you finally showed your true colors Ezan. How predictable.

"Ezan is shocked and says," What? You expected me to betray you this whole time? But, how could you, GUh!"

An instant later Kira shows Ben's rivals attack had no effect on him at all as he swiftly punches Ezan in the gut and sends him flying!

He then says," While you were a faithful solder I always sensed that beneath your cold obedient behavior you were unable to truly reach my level, to do whatever it takes to do what must be done! Still, it seems that even with both me and Garma trying to toughen you up the softness in you from your true parents is like a stain in your mind!

"Ezan wipes of the blood from his mouth and then gets back up before saying," What, you knew?

"Kira laughs and says," Of course, there is nothing I do not know about my targets of interest. Still, I had hoped at least one Enji would come to his or her senses. No matter, in the end its destiny.

" Ben then says," Yes, its destiny that you are crazy! Ezan, this time we can't let him get the upper hand. Give it everything you got! "

Ezan just says," I don't need you to tell me that Ben Auro. Just don't screw up.

"Ben smirks and says

," Ah, something's never change. All right, break time is over! Shadow Clones! "

Ben then summons a dozen clones to surround him, before they spread out around Kira and all charge him at once! Kira shows little effort in outmaneuvering them all and says," Haven't' you learned that no matter how many of you come at me the result will be the same?

"He then performs a double slash to destroy a few clones and Ben and the remaining ones back away, before all attacking with concentratedenergy blasts from there blades in the shape of a crescent moon! However Kira just dodges them all and says,"

Your attack strategies are like a open book to me, it's a shame your such a pathetic fighter or this would be at least slightly entertaining! Divine Judgment! "Kira then holds his sword in to the air, and fires a massive blast of light magic in to the air, with splits apart and rains down a storm of deadly rays! The attack blows away many of the shadow clones, but at least two make it through, and grab Kira's arms! Kira just looks amused and says," Even now your moves don't surprise me. Your using your shadow clones to divert my attention to try and catch me of guard and strike me with all you have." He then sees what appears to be the real Ben charge at him as his Star Sword shine and energy form around it as he says,

" Something like that! As long as it works it's good enough for me! "Kira then says," Well, it's far from good enough you worthless clown! " He then breaks out of both the clones holds and twists their arms around before throwing them down and elbowing them in the head! He then swiftly turns to the charging Ben and fires a blast of energy from his finger, to blast a hole in Ben's lunge! He then smirks and says," And so this is the end, you could never hope to defeat me Ben Auro. But only now do you realize that your dreams were useless and your, huh, what then? "He is shocked to see what he thought was the real Ben disappear in a puff of smoke! He then says,"

That was a clone? But, then who was the, GUH!

"He gets his answer when the Ben he previously slammed in to the floor jumps right up and stabs him in the stomach!

He then says," Looks like I can fool you after all!

"Kira's eyes widen as he says," You, you purposely took the hit to fool me? "Ben then says," If it's one thing that your brutal borderline torture did to me, it was that it showed me that taking the pain is worth it when it pays off. And this was sure worth it, because now your mine! Take this, Divine Flare Edge! "

Kira says," Damn you , AH! "

Ben quickly takes his blade out of Kira, puts as much power as he can in to the Star Sword, and slashes him hard! Kira tries to block it with his sword and Ben says,

" Now, do it now! "

Kira then says," Now what are you, uh no! "

Ezan then powers up to his limit and jumps behind Kira before saying," Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

"Ezan then unleashes a powerful blazing attack in the shape of a dragon that is even more massive than the one he tried to burn Ben and co with only a little while ago! It opens its mouth wide to consume Kira and Ben kicks him in to it! Kira then uses all of his energy to prevent him from being consumed!

He then says,

" Quite a clever attack plan, to think you were trying to kill each other before and yet now you can work so well. But even this cannot stop me for your powers combined cannot match mine! Huh?

" He then sees many of the other Enji run up, and Zidane transforms in to his Trance state before powering up his own aura and saying

," Maybe not, but let's see how much you can laugh of are combined power you whack job! Grand Lethal! "

Zidane then fires a barrage of powerful purple energy blasts to add in to Ezan's attack.

Squall then assists them by firing of his Fated Circle Limit break and Cloud does the same with his sword beam attack!

Many Enji also fire there attacks to add even more pressure in to Kira! However his magic energy just grows larger and he says

," It's useless! All of your powers combined cannot defeat me! "Ben then says,

" You know Kira? You really are full of yourself! Senkai! "

Ben then has the Star Sword glow and many rays of light break out of it before Kira finds himself surrounded by hundreds of energy swords! He then says," No! You worthless failure, you will suffer most of all for your arrogance! "Ben then looks at Kira and says," You're the one who has become blinded by your own arrogance Kira! You thought your powers could make you ruler of the universe, but this is all it's going to get you! Divine Millennia Slash!

"With that Ben swings his sword down, and in responds all the energy swords around Kira charge right at him! With all his energy being used and holding back the others attacks he is defenseless and he is impaled all over by countless energy blades! He just glares at Ben and says,

" You, Ben Auro, I will never be defeated. RAHAA!!"

With that the now massively powered up Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack overwhelms Kira and consumes him, before it gives of a massive explosion that shakes the entire city! Ben sees this and says,

" Yes, we finally got him! As powerful as he is he is not as invincible as he thinks he is!

"Doug James, Geno Wyrmmon and Cloud all walk over to Ben and Doug says,"

Oh yah, that was awesome! We finally put that major SOB in his place!

"Cloud looks worried and says,"

Don't feel victorious just yet. I doubt even that finished him. "

James then says," Even so it should have given him a severe blow. I doubt it will take long for the battle to come to its conclusion.

"Geno-Wyrmmon then smells something and says,

" I hope your right James, because unless my noise is playing tricks on me he sure does not feel down just yet! Whoa!

"Everyone then feels a massive burst of wind nearly press them down, only to realize that its Kira 's massive magic energy forcing them down with its pressure! Everyone then hears a large crack as Kira emerges from the smoke! And Ben then says

," No way! " He and everyone else see Kira, and at least that last combo attack did some damage! His cape is now torn and his royal armor and crown cracked. His left shoulder still has black flames burning on it and his face, chest, right arm and left leg are all bleeding! But what is most disturbing is that the calm and composed look on Kira's face is gone, and is replaced with a look of pure madness!

Kira puts his hand over the wound Ben gave him and takes the blood on his hand, before shocking everyone with a mad laugh! He then says," Heheheh, HAHAHAAH! It's been so long, since I felt pain like this! Ben Auro, I never thought the likes of you and your friends would ever infect such damage on me. It's a riot! Heh, but the comedy ends here! All you have done is made me fully awake! Unlike all of you cowards who run from pain, I embrace it! Pain is the truest emotion we mortals have!

It's what proves are will! Pain only makes me stronger, and now I will unleash on all of you my true power!

Yes, this will be even more SATISFYING that I EXPECTED. Look at you little INSECTS, PRETENDING like you MATTER...your all about to learn the FOLLY of your FALSE beliefs...you will taste the SWEETNESS of UTTER oblivion!!!"

Ben then gets on guard and says," Well, he has clearly lost it now. But, no matter how long it takes we are not going to let you win!

"Kira just glares at Ben and says,"

Enough! I will end this now, by showing just how much superior I am to all of you!

"Kira then shocks everyone, by powering up even further, but what is more is that his aura changes color, and turns in to two different colors of white and black! But what is even more shocking is that everyone can feel Kira emitting both the energy of light and darkness!

Ezan then says," How is it even possible for him to have his aura be of both the light and the dark side at the same time?

"Kira laughs as he says,"

Yes, the Enji say one who commands the dark side falls to ruin. However I can freely control both sides of the spectrum without any difficulty!

"Ben then charges at Kira and says," You're showing of all the time is getting old! Time to end this! "

Kira then says," Yes, let us end this now!

Taste oblivion, Insanity Prelude!

"Kira's sword then lights on fire as he slams the ground. Ben just charges right at him, only for a stalagmite of pure darkness breaks out infront of him! Everyone then sees more stalagmites of both light and darkness along with red fog cover the entire. Kira then says," Now, let me invite you to hell!

"He snaps his fingers, and a massive sphere of energy takes form in the middle of the area, and on Kira's command the entire area has blasts of light and darkness blast out of every ware and head in to the Enji! Ben and the others try to dodge it but it's no use and they are all hit hard!

As they all get pummeled Kira laughs as he hears the screams and says

," That's right, suffer! Pay the price for defying the new era! You traitors never stood a chance! HAHAHAA!

" When the attack finally is over Kira has his arms folded, and Ben, Ezan, Cloud, and everyone else is on the floor barely able to move in pain! Ben struggles to get up and says

," Damn you Kira! I can't move. No, no matter how much pain I feel I refuse to let you win.

"Kira snickers and says," How sad, you all look so pathetic. However, I still have some compassion for my fellow comrades. That is why I will swiftly put you out of your misery!

"His sword then glows with a massive amount of light energy as he floats outside the castle and points his blade at Ben and co!

* * *

X, Zero, and Axl, who all this time have been fighting of the rest of the castles guards to make sure they don't help Kira see this light and

X says," No, Kira is about to blow them away!

" Zero then slashes through a Titan commando with is beam saber and says,"

With the power readings I am getting he could blow away this whole city along with us! Damn it, I don't think we can do much to change things either as much as it annoys me to say!

"Axl then looks at a light in the distance and says,

" X, Zero, that light, I am getting a massive power-level from it!

"X then says," Could it be, whoa!" He sees a Purge trooper try to land on top of him and blasts his head off with an X buster shot before the trio resumes fighting!

* * *

Meanwhile Cloud says,

" This attack, can only be, no! "

Kira has an evil grin form on his face and says," Oh yes! Your rebellion ends here and now! Grand Ethereal Blast!

" With that Kira fires of a gigantic holy energy beam larger than any attack fired today!

Ben sees the attack head his way and says

," Have to, do something!

"Kira then says," Good bye, Enji Knights! Huh, this power? No! "

Everyone then hears a new voice shout out,

" Not if I have anything to say about it, Grand Matrix!

" A massive golden energy sphere then collides in to Kira' s attack before it reaches Ben and the others, intercepting it and redirecting it in to Kira 's own forces before colliding in to a Titan's battle ship and blasting it apart in a massive explosion that consumes two other ships and many more Titan mobile suits! Kira at once locks on to the source of that attack and says,

" So, it's you. You really are a stubborn one, Grand Master!

"Everyone then sees none other than a solemn Grand Master Myers land in front of them and Ben says

," Master Myers! You're alive!

"Myers turns to Ben and smiles while saying," Ah, I am glad to see your back to normal and in once piece Ben. "Ben then says

," Same to you. Sorry I got you in such a mess.

"Myers then says,

" You don't have to feel sorry; I don't blame you for putting me to near death. No, I know who is truly responsible.

"He then turns to his son and says,"

And I am most disappointed at you Kira! How could you, you out of all people take this path! "

Kira just wipes the blood of his face and says,"

Ah father, late as always to arriving to the conclusions! I due give you credit, even I thought you would not survive that injury. It does complicated things though because now I have to kill you as well. "

Myers then gets angry and says,

" Enough, answer me now Kira! How could you, after all we out of all know the true terrors of the dark side! You should know how the powers of the darkness and the rule of force can never achieve true peace!

"Kira 's anger explodes and his magic energy blasts at his father while he says,

" No, it's you who understands nothing father! You're the one who will never be able to achieve true peace! You and the fellow masters have become oblivious to what it really takes to bring order! You can't just have the Enji order act like a galactic police force and just put out fires!

Only by insuring you root out all potential sources of trouble can change truly begin! I knew for some time that only I had the resolve to bring true justice!

"Myers looks down and says," My son, how could I have not been aware of how much you have descended to insanity? Please, I already lost Shin, I don't want to lose you to!

"Kira gives Myers a mocking smile and says,"

Oh please, like you really have it in you to kill your only reaming son! I am sure mother would not approve, hahaah! Please, I know you more than anyone else and you don't have the guts, being the ultimate virtuous warrior of light and all! So spare me your baseless threats!

Myers then says," What happend to the goodness in side of you! The son I know would never fall this low!

Kira just says," That's because the son you thought you knew ceased to exist long ago. It was simple to trick all of you. As long as I played along and hide my true motives you had and acted like you wanted me to act there was no reason to look for trouble. Its very admusing that you were looking and the destroyer of your prescious order for so long and were not aware of it in the slightist!

But then again, adoration, is the state furthest from understanding.

"This infuriates Ben and he recovers enough to stand back up and say,

" Kira! How dare you talk that way to the only man who still cares about you enough to try and save you! Master Myers has never done anything but stand by you and yet you so casually try and kill him! You seem to have forgotten what it is to be human! "

Kira then says," I have not forgotten, but I have transcended such trivial feelings. I have become enlighten.

"Myers then says,

" Kira! No matter how much you learn and how much magic you master you are still a mortal like us! Huh, what is this?

" Everyone feels Kira 's magic energy getting stronger and his eyes glow before he says," That's just the thing! I am not like any of you fools, I have transformed in to a superior being that is above all of you! Find, if this is the only way to prove it then so be it! Before I kill you all I will show you my true power. Witness the power that Xehamaru and the others could only dream of, witness the power of a truly transcended being!

" With that Kira is enveloped in a odd light that blinds everyone, and when it fades they all see Kira has changed! Now on his left side are six angel wings sticking out of his body, and on his right side six demonic wings!

Ben then says,

" What the, he is, some sort of angel?

"Lloyd then says," No way, it's like you Collette and Mithos!

"Kratos is shocked and says," No Lloyd this is different. Remember Mithos used the powers of Derris Kharlan to use the power of Cruxis Crystals to turn Half-Elf's and others the powers of angels. However the power I sense from Kira is far greater!

"Cloud then says," He, he almost reminds me of the way Sephiroth transformed. Half Angel, half demon, What the hell are you Kira?

"Myers is the most shocked and says," Kira, what has happened to you? Have you sold your soul to darkness like Xehamaru?

"Kira laughs and says,"

Of course not father. I told you, I have reached a power greater than any being in a long time. The power of the Creator of the new era! I have evolved past the limits of you who have narrow visions! I have controlled the powers of light and darkness, because my intentions are neither good or evil, they are simply the path that must be taken! You cannot hope to defeat me, I have surpassed even you father! My ideals will be reached, and I have no problems killing you if you refuse to listen to reason"

Myers then says," No matter how you justify your actions I refuse to let you carry on with this. I have sworn to defend the Lylat Kingdom from all who threaten it. And I will do what I must, even if I must kill you, my son.

"Ben then says," Even if you have mastered the powers of light and darkness your still a twisted maniac who has gone too far! It's over Kira

! "Kira flights higher in the air and says

," So be it. This is the final good bye, and the beginning of my new world. Witness the powers of a god! "

With that Kira's magic energy covers the sky, and also leaves us at the end of today's chapter! Now that Grand Master Myers has arrived can he make a difference? The battle rages on next time in the next exciting episode of tales of the cosmic wars!

In are next chapter the showdown with Kira rages on, and even with Master Myers now in the fray it's a brutal fight! Myers tries to reach out for the goodness in his son's heart, but tragically can't seem to find any left! Kira then goes on to explain to his father how his destiny was shaped, and just how he came to where he was today.

And after that he prepares to destroy Ben, the Grand Master and the others! However, at a critical moment, the last new arrival makes his presence known, Max! Ben's cousin and the last part of the former legendary or "Sannin" trio of Enji, the "Solid Knight" has at last came to give Kira a piece of his mind, but whose side is he on? Theses answers will be reviled next time in **_Chapter 87: Blood Relations, The path of No Return_**.

just a quick auhtors note. If a charater just poped up this chapter like Vincent its not becomes I forgot to add them, its just that they were one of the strike team members that I did not name till that point. In any case like always thanks for the reviews and till next time!


	32. C 87: Bloodties The point of No Return!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 87: Blood tides, The point of No Return. _**

Last time in Tales of the cosmic Wars the fight between the Enji and the now warped son of the grand master had began. Despite the number of powerful warriors against him, the warriors of light were in for one hell of a ride! Kira showed no hesitation to try and kill his former comrades, and showed the Enji just how vast his powers have grown and laughs of all the attacks thrown his way! If that was not bad enough, Kira then showed how much power he had over the Enji by making them strike each other with the powers of his Absolute Hypnosis magic! With him being able to command their senses even with them knowing it the fight was looking bad for are heroes.

But just when Kira was about to give of a fatal blow to Master Zoda, Ben made his entrance and intercepted that blow! Ben was more than willing to unleash payback for all the suffering he had endured as the Titan Special Forces commandant's apprentice! While Kira was not expecting Ben to have survived he still did not see Ben as anything more than a failure. He then showed how cruel he truly was when he admitted he purposely had Ben snap and turn in to the darkness, he even used his Illusion magic on the two newcomers of Brad's gang Ryan and Alex, and made them be perceived as Doug and James to transform Ben in to Darth Idious and use him as his knight of darkness! Even more outraged at the depths of Kira's plans he and his friends renewed the attack. Kira tried to manipulate Ben with his total hypnosis,

but Ben at last forced Kira to see he truly is the chosen hero when he used the powers of the Star Sword to shatter it! Even without this Kira as always is a brutal fighter. Even when Ezan made his appearance and finally sided with his fellow Enji it seemed like Kira was unstoppable!

However, Ben was at last able to trick Kira, and launched a devastating combo attack with Ezan and the others to at last do some damage to the current king of the Lylat Kingdom! Still, all this did was make Kira unleash even more of his power! However, just as it looked like things were hopeless Grand Master Myers at last arrived, and was dismayed to see the true face of his son! Kira showed his father that he had no problems killing even him, and showed his true power by showing everyone that he has truly evolved past normal humans, and even Xehamaru would be envious since he now has six angel wings and six demonic wings and has claimed to have become a true transcended being!

Can Master Myers reach out to his son? Or has Kira truly lost sight of what justice is, and must be destroyed? Time to find out so let's get this chapter started!

* * *

Are chapter does not being at the battle raging on over the floating castle of Outer Heaven just yet though. First are view goes to another fight involving an Enji, none other than Brad Fowltror! Ever since the Enji had broke in to the castle he has been continuing to single handily thrash, smash, and bash apart any Titans force that tries and stop him, and he seems to be enjoying the thrill!

He has been causing such a mess that the two loyal Enji of Kira, Gin and Tosen have confronted him two on once ever since!

And they are learning the hard way how hard it can be to take Brad down while he is irate! At the moment Brad is at 80% of his max power, and like usual looks like Broly or other massive muscle loaded brawlers! Tosen and Gin are both unleashing there power, but while they just fired a double Ultima blast at Brad, the " Unstoppable Juggernaught"

just bats it back with one massive hand as it annihilates a row of buildings!

He then laughs, clutches his fist and says

," HA, that tickled! I thought you Titans were suppose to be tough! But you're just a bunch of stiffs who don't know what true power is! Heheh, ill break all of you two losers bones before I am done with you. And then I am going to crush Kira and prove who is the true king!!"

Gin just gives of his usual eerie smile and says,

" My Tosen, it seems this guy is even more disrespectful and outrageous then what I heard.

"Tosen then says," Such a vulgar man. You're the prime example of why order 66 must be completed!

"Brad then lungs at them and winds up his fist as he says,

" You idiots talk too much! Shut up and fight! "

He then tries to punch them but they dodge and he just punch's the ground and shatters it!

Gin then says," My, I do believe its time you settle down, shoot to kill, Shinzo!

" Ichimaru 's blade then extends greatly, and aims for Brad's heart! Brad catches the blade with his hand, but then Tosen's sword then glows and he says,"

Break his limbs, Benihikou, form 2 Suzumushi!

"Tosen then rains down swords all over Brad, but they just bounce of him!

He then says," Pifft, this is the power of two " Titan" Captains? What a joke! Have a taste of true strength posers! "

He then unleashes his magic energy to blow the two back, and then warps above Gin before landing a massive kick to his back that sends him flying! Tosen then charges at him but he just catches the blade of his opponent in his hand and then throws him to the ground, before then smashing his elbow to Tosen 's ribs!

He then says," Yes, this is what you get for wasting my time! Ready to beg for mercy yet?

"Tosen just says," Brad Fowltror, your nothing more than a disgrace to all who fight for justice. A blood thirsty animal like you has no place in the new world of order!

"This just makes Brad press down on Tosen harder and he says,

" Blah blah! Man you're nosy! You just want to say that you're the good guy right? Like I care who is truly fighting for justice, you're still going to die right now because your ticking me of!!

"He goes to smash his boot in to his opponents face but Tosen uses flash step to warp away and appear across him!

He then says," Enough, I will not allow you to live another second! Taste the coldness of death, Enmakoorogi! "

With this darkness explodes out of the swordsmen's blade, and covers the entire area in darkness like he did against Ben! Brad prepares to land a finishing blow against Tosen, only to see nothing but darkness a moment later! He looks around and is frustrated at this and says,"

What the hell is this? Everything blacked out! Show yourself coward and fight like a man! Hey, now I can't even hear myself? Damn losers and there tricks, you won't stop me!

"Brad then punches the ground around him and then goes on a rampage, but just manages to cause major collateral damage! As Brad blindly thrashes about Tosen sees Brad hopelessly try and find him within the large sphere of darkness and Gin soon walks up to his fellow Titan and has his grin get larger while he says,

" Oh how cruel you can be Tosen. This might be a bit much for the poor fellow.

"Tosen then aims his sword at Brad and says,

" It's what he deserves. The clown is not even aware at the slightest what I did to him, and since he has cost us enough time he shawl die that way.

"Gin then licks his tong and says,

" Sounds like fun, I wonder what his face will look like when he dies? Only one way to find out!

" They both then power up there blades with their magic energy and charge at Brad! Brad, still with his senses all nullified by Tosen's magic has no clue and is still smashing what he thinks is Tosen when he says

," You think you can defeat me with this cheap trick? I am the freaking Unstoppable Juggernaught! Nothing can defeat me so come at me so I can, huh, what was that? Hey what the hell?

"Brad all of a sudden can see again, and sees both Tosen and Gin stopped in their tracks!

But what shocks both him and his two would be killers the most is the one who intercepted them, none other than Max!

Still in his full Janus armor he hit Tosen hard enough to shatter his spell and the black skinned warrior yells in pain before turning his head to the new arrival! Brad then remembers Max from before and angrily points his finger and says

," It's you! Ben's deadbeat cousin! Who told you to show up when you're not wanted! Stay out of my fight!

"Max just chuckles and says,"

Well, talk about being ungrateful. And here I was deciding to be nice and this is the thanks I get. However, I did not drop in just to save your hide chuckles; I have business with theses two gentlemen. "

Tosen then gets mad and says,"

Max Bruder, you dare show your face here? You should have stayed in the shadows. "

Max then says," Still acting so smug Tosen? I see your still the same, being Kira's little lap dog. "

Tosen then says," You're the one who was always so arrogant. You dared to have the nerve to come here, but it shawl be your final mistake of your life!

"Max then says," You wish. I just came here to finally pay you all back for what you did to me on that day. And this time I won't let any of you get away with what you have done!

" Gin then chuckles and says," Oh my, still sore about what happened to the Zandalorians are we? It's kind of pathetic that you cared so much about those silly people.

"Max then gets mad and says,"

Shut up you pig! For too long I let Kira get away with what he did, but due to recent events I have decided now is the best time to give him what he deserves!"

Tosen then says," You are as misguided as you were back then. Kira's path is the one that will lead to the least bloodshed once all mavericks are destroyed. You should have never opposed Kira, in is all in the name of justice! Your misguided values will not interfere with his will. We will make sure he is not bothered by filth like you so he can begin the new world!

"Max then has his magic energy explode with such force that they are blown back and he says,"

Shut up! You and Kira talk about how everything you do is for the sake of justice. But all you're really doing is giving an excuse to get away with whatever you want! Its time, time you finally pay the price, Enduring Winter!

"With that in a flash Max is charging at the two with his shoulder blades extended at while the two opponents dodge, he still slashes them both at their sides! Seeing blood fall down Gin 's eyes open and he glares at Max while saying,"

My, you're not playing nice. That will not due, its time you're put down you mad dog. Kill him Shinzo! "

Gin then stabs the ground, and his sword extends in to the ground, and breaks out behind Max to try and impale him! However he calmly grabs the blade with one hand and has his other hand glow while saying,"

You really think I am going to let the likes of you stop me from my revenge? Time I smash that annoying look of your face and reminded you just who the hell you're fighting! Buster Wolf!

"An instant later Max is in front of Gin, and unleashes a lighting fast combo that ends with a massive energy charged punch that causes the rubble around them to be blown away! Not even having the time to put up his defenses Gin is sent flying and is hit right out of sight!

He then turns to Tosen and says," Your turn, and don't worry, you don't have to imaged. It's going to be very painful that I promise you!

"Tosen then jumps back and says,"

You cannot have any hope of salvation Max Bruder! One who has sinned the amount you have has nothing but hell to await him! You will not stop us, drown in darkness! "

Tosen then tries to use the Enmakoorogi on Max, and Brad sees the bounty hunter cover in the same area of darkness he was in only moments ago. However, only moments later he sees Tosen being hurled out of the sphere, with Max appearing behind him to kick him in the back and send him flying in to the wall of the closest building! Max then says,

" Your little magic trick is a pretty lethal attack. However, you seemed to forget that my helmet's many sensors are not affected by it! Too bad, because this is where you die! "Tosen then gets back up and has his magic energy flare up while he says,"

Max Bruder, I will destroy you! "He then fires a powerful flare magic blast. However Max shocks Tosen by putting away his shoulder blades and summons his personal sword Beskar to his hand before saying,"

You just don't get it, you can't take that you're outmatched! But now it's time you take your fate like a man. Before I go to hell you're going first because I am making sure those with the most blood on their hands go to hell first, Blazing Judgment!

"Max then has his magic energy explode with green energy and it's powerful enough to have the flare attack just bounce of him! He then at once charges at Tosen, and delivers a powerful slash that shatters his opponent's sword, and causes a massive amount of blood comes out of his chest as the area around them is set ablaze! Max then looks at Tosen and says

," How does it feel to die Tosen? I always wondered what you Kira and the others were thinking when you backstabbed and massacred the Zandalorians, and me! This time justice is truly served! "

Tosen just laughs and says,

" You're never going to get what you desire Max. The difference between you and Kira is like the sun and the moon. And you will never be able to close the gap between your skills, because no mortal can, Guh!

"His dying speech is interrupted because an annoyed Max kicks him of the area and sends him falling downward!

He then says," Tsc, your annoying to the end Tosen. Still, at least I finally avenged Tora. Now, time to avenge the others at last. Hey, what's your problem?

"Max sees Brad seething at him and he smashes the ground with his massive fist and says,"

Do you know what the hell you just did! You meddled with my fight and now those two got off from learning what happens with Brad the Great!

"Max just rolls his eyes and says,

" Man, and they say I am arrogant. You really should learn some gratitude punk. They were about to slice your head off. You're just lucky I had a score to settle with those two! No wonder Ben finds you such a pain. "

Brad at once gets furious and says," You want some of this? I did not forget you making a mockery of me when you and those other lowly bounty hunters tried to steal my girl back at her palace! Think I am scared of you? Your fancy powers are nothing, ill clobber you to dust! "

Max just looks annoyed and walks in the direction of Outer Heaven before he sees the explosions in the sky. He then says,

" As much as I would like to shut your big mouth up I have bigger fish to fry. It would be a drag to let things get out of hand just to flatten you so I'll have to take a rain check on putting you in your place so do me a favor and don't have your head blown off before then

. "Brad then says," That's it, you're dead! "Brad goes to punch Max but right before his fist reaches Max he vanishes! Brad then says," Hey, get back here! You can't run from me! Huh? "

He hears a explosion and sees yet another Destroy Gundam with several other Titan mobile suits land down to confront him! A squad of Salvation Storm troopers surround him and there commando says,"

Brad Fowltror! You will surrender now for your defiance to are king or be destroyed!

"Brad just spits in the direction of the solder and powers up before saying," No matter how many of you tools I bust you just can't get enough of me huh? Find then, ill just kill every last one of you suckers. Eat this, HAHAHA!"

Brad then seems to forget about Max entirely as he fires energy blasts from his hands at the rate of a machine gun and blasts everything in sight. Max then bursts to where he senses the power of Kira and turns to see the explosions from where he last was. He just shrugs and looks back to where he feels both light and darkness from his magic energy he says,

" Well Kira, looks like you truly have transformed in to an inhuman freak. And it seems that both Ben and the Grand Master Myers are at the show along with Cloud and the others. Well, looks like there is a good change the Grand Master is finally seeing how badly his son is behaving. However, its time everyone learns just how long he has been misbehaving!

Kira, this is it. I am going to settle the score with you once and for all!

"With this Max moves at top speed to the flying castle in the distance. However, despite his great speed he still has some distance to clear, and the fight is not waiting for his approval to continue!

* * *

We now resume the tense struggle between Kira, Ben, and the other Enji, especially his father! At the moment Master Myers is seeing how Kira seems to be now outdoing Sephiroth with the whole fallen angel look. Seeing six angelic wings and six demonic wings on his son causes Myers to have his eyes widen in horror! He then says,"

Kira, what have you done to yourself! "

Kira just smirks and says,"

You look like you lost sight of words farther. What a rare site! Still, all I have done is evolved past you simple minded fools and have mastered a power you can never hope to grasp!

"Ben then says,"

Kira, you keep surprising me on just how fool of yourself you are! You think just by growing some wings you're a superior being? Give me a break. "

Kira just says,"

Of course someone like you would never understand what it took to reach this point Ben Auro. This is the result of my five years of training, and the extent of my knowledge! This is dedication that your selfish mind can never hope to understand. I have dedicated my life for this single purpose. Nothing else matters but this! "

Myers gets upset and says,

" Kira! Have you really lost sight of what it means to be an Enji Knight! Your devotion to ending this war at all costs as made you lose all sight of what we are fighting for! You have allowed your mind to become so twisted that you have become the very thing that the Enji exist to protect the innocent from! Guh! "

His responds is an outburst of magic energy that nearly blasts him Ben and the others of his feet! Kira then has energy rattle the entire city as he says,

" No, father, it's you who have lost sight of what we are fighting for! You and the others have let your feelings interfere with your reason for too long! I am tired of your lectures! I see through the lies, faults and hypocrisy of the Enji order. I do not fear the dark side like you all, and I have mastered it without being its pawn like Xehamaru did!

Like I told the others, your methods will not end war! You're only causing an intermission before the war continues! However because it makes more unworthy people happy you all fallow that path, for the sake of happiness to the majority. However, true progress is not happy, it's brutal. The only way for things to ever change is for those that are causing the problem to be totally eradicated. It may be harsh, but the true order of the cosmos is survival of the fitness.

The final solution to bringing order to this unruly universe is to delete the unfit parts once and for all! I learned since the Irazos war that this is the only true way to bring order, and I knew since then that only I had what it took to fulfill my destiny. I swore to my brother's grave that I would not let anyone stop me from reaching those ideals!

"Myers just looks sad and says,

" Kira, you really think Shin would approve of this? You think he would want his older brother plotting to massacre his own comrades, form a coup to seize control of the Lylat Kingdom and kill anyone who opposed him! "Kira just laughs and says,"

Maybe not at first. But when he sees that I have brought paradise to the Lylat Kingdom he will approve. After all father, I was the one who heard his dying wish, not you!

"Ben then says,"

You know you're saying the same kind of stuff that Xehamaru said all the time. And funny enough we are around the same spot where we defeated him for good! You think since you were one of the ones who helped finish him you might have connected the dots!

"Kira just says,

" You still fail to understand the grand scheme of things. Xehamaru and the others are just out to fulfill their selfish desires. I did not take the throne for my desire, but out of necessity. I am willing to sacrifice everything in order to achieve my destiny. Friends, family, such things are but a burden.

"Myers then says,"

Anyone who thinks of his fellow man and women as nothing but burdens has lost sight about the significance of life! I see, that I have truly failed you son. Your soul has become twisted by the dark side, and I only blame myself for being a poor father to not see your descent.

"Kira then has his left hand glow with light energy and his right hand with darkness before he says," Oh father, while I do share some misgivings for your poor judgment causing the war in Irazos to go so wrong, it's likely I would go down this path even if Shin had survived. After all, it was all thanks to that man, former Captain Aizen Sousuke.

" Ben is confused and says,

" Aizen, I never heard of an Enji like him.

"Cloud looks down and says," That's because he was dead before you joined.

Aizen, was always mysterious. But it was not till his death that we found out he was a traitor, and in fact a major factor manipulating the two sides of the armies. Even now we did not know his purpose.

"Kira smirks and says,"

Ah, but I did, it was the last thing he said before I killed him. Yes, while Aizen did betray me and kill my brother I still must give him credit. I still remember that day quite clearly, it is a day that my life changed.

Heh, as an act of recognizing your persistence I'll tell you just what happened so you can die in peace!

* * *

It was when me, Shin, and Max were conducting a raid under Captain Aizen in the capital city of the enemy force on planet Irazious's capital citadel, the city of Gagdad.

We and a legion of troops were about to confront the leader of the hostiles, Shimra Zalden. After mouths of him eluding us we had finally conformed his location and I was ready to bring him to justice. Everything had gone smoothly, that is until we confronted Shimra in the depths of the city.

Max had stayed behind to hold off the majority of attackers being the hot-blooded fight hungry man he is.

Me, Shin and are Capitan had Shimra trapped, till something that I did not thought possible happened, Azin blasted both me and Shin in the back.

"Myers looks sad and says," You don't have to remind me, I know what happened.

Xehamaru and Max both informed me that you and Shin were gone, and that Aizen had been suspected of being behind it. Even when Max made it to where we had your single you three and Shimra where gone without a trace. Only to late did we find out that the traitor was Aizen. He was the last person we expected. I, Max, Xehamaru, we searched all over the planet for months!

"Kira laughs and says," How touching, and yet your compassion was useless. Aizen and Shimra and taken me to underneath the very depths of the deepest catacombs in the planet buried in mountains. In the true lair of Aizen he and Shimra tortured both me and Shin with the embrace of pain and the most painful magic at their disposable. We were drowned in pain and sorrow. Only the bound between me and my brother let us hang on to our lives and sanity.

Yes Shin always had a strong will. His inner strength of character staves off total collapse as he learns to become sustained by pain. And I held on and endured the seemly pointless riddles and queries of Aizen for what seemed like an entirely. Finally, even I don't remember how, I gathered the power to break out and free my brother. We were able to kill the guards and make a break for it. But right as we got to the escape pods, Aizen stood there grinning there waiting for us! He and Shimra then relived that it was another test for us, and that there plans were to break us and turn us in to their own warriors of darkness to push the war in to their favor! Shin, who was as stubborn as Ben refused to expect that, and I was with him as we both attacked are former squad leader together. However the fact was that we were no match due to us both being weak, and Aizn reveling are true power.

He was able to subdue us with only a little effort, and at the request of Shimra was going to kill me in order to shatter what remained of the other brothers will. However Shin got in the way and died for me, and he smiled as he did it. He said he wanted to make sure I survived no matter what, and he wanted to make up for what he thought was his fault for us getting captured.

His last words were that he wanted his older brother to survive in order to bring his dream alive. The silly dream of me and the Enji brining end to all wars. Tsc, he always was naive, just like you Star warrior. Then again I suppose that is why father supports you so much, you reminded him of the son he failed!

" Ben is shocked and says," I really act that much like your younger brother did? "

Myers then turns to Ben and says,

" Ben, you and Shin and your similarity but I never thought of anyone but yourself. And you can trust my word when you make me proud of the person you are even with your flaws. Kira! You can't hurt me from old wounds form the past! And how dare you twisted the last words of Shin so horribly! "

Kira just smiles and says

," Ah, and hear I thought you were interested to finally learn how your beloved younger son truly died? Oh don't worry, I made sure Aizen and Shimra got what they deserved. After Shin dies I was broken, and Aizen resumed his torture. For all his mysterious motives in the end his plan was not very complicated.

He was simply a crafty anarchist, someone who reviled in breaking the balance of the cosmos. It seems he wanted to turn me in to his apprentice to spread his vision. But he pushed too far and unleashed my rage.

And for once he was surprised when my power exploded and in a flash I thrust my hand through his chest! The man was a lover of chaos to the end, his last words were with a smile as he said he has tipped the scales once more. However, unlike you Ben Auro, or Xehamaru, while the dark side was flowing through me I did not obey its commands but forced it to obey my will! I crushed everyone in the lair, and killed Shirma with a blast that relived my location to you father. Ah, and it was not long after that that Xehamaru had his own brake down and had his ship reduced most of the cities of the world to rubble before he vanished.

That brief war changed all three members of the supposedly legendary " Sannin" unit. But its proof that its foolish to have such naïve outlooks.

And most of all, it proves that the motions of war leaves no soul untouched . No matter how long it takes, no matter how talented, strong, lucky or compassionate he or she may be, everyone feels its true emotions in time.

* * *

I hated Aizen more than anyone but now that I have had the time to think about the grand scheme of things I give him his credit. It's him that awoken my eyes to the truth and put me on this path to totally mastery. It was because of him I came to learn how things truly worked. I learned that his motives were to weed out corruption in the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights.

And it's because of him that I learned to endure pain, and start my path to control both light and darkness as one. And now I stand today ready to shape the Lylat Kindom to its proper form! The form that will not stand for weakness!

"Myers then says,

" Kira, I never knew the true details of what happened. But it's because you never shared it with anyone! We were all ready to help you, but you rejected are offers and become secluded. Aizen, another one whose twisted ideals led to the suffering of others. Kira! Stop this path; you will only bring ruin to all! "

Kira then says,"

It's far too late now, because I have no reason to stop it! I have become the most powerful warrior of all. I have the devotion and purity to enforce justice, enabling me to tap in to the power of light. And at the same time I can tap in to the power of the fury, rage and anger of the darkness, without being consumed by it

. And with it I will bring peace, justice, prosperity and security to my empire!

"Myers just says," Your new empire?

" Kira's eyes just narrow and he says,"

Enough, if you oppose me I will not hesitate to kill you along with everyone here!

"Myers then has his blade glow with holy energy and says,

" Kira, my allegiance is to the Lylat Kingdom, to democracy!

"Kira just grins and says,

" I'll put it simple, either your with me or against me! "

Myers then says,"

Only those of the darkness deal in such absolutes. I will do what I must. "

Kira then raises his swords and says," You will try.

"Ben then gets mad and his aura flares up and says,"

We won't just try, we will defeat you!

"He then charges at Kira as his sword glows but Kira just points his finger at Ben and says,"

Silence, time to taste the power you could have had if you were not such a weakling!

"His energy then explodes, and emits so much power that it slams in to Ben like a giant fist and slams him right back in to the ground and nearly smashes through the roof!

Myers then says,"

Ben! Everyone be careful! His power is now greater then Xehamaru in his final transformation! "

Ezan then reactivates his Sharingan eyes and says,

" I never would have thought it was possible, but he has made it quite clear he can use both light and darkness at once without any difficulties. This makes his attacks very unpredictable. "

Squall then has his Lion-heart Gun-blade glow with power and he says,"

All this means is that we can't afford any mistakes against him, and that only by giving him everything we got can we beat him! So, no more fooling around! Renzokuken!

"Cloud then powers up to and says,"

Kira, I'll show you what I think of people like you in the only way you understand! Ominslash!

"Ezan then has his blade crackles with electricity as he says,"

Kira, I will sever are connection this moment! Chidori XIII Blitz!

"With this Cloud Ezan and Squall all burst at Kira and unleash their most powerful strikes at him! However even with the trio attacking him with their most powerful physically attacks their swords are blocked by Kira's aura!

He laughs madly as he sees them continue to strike him only to fail before his eyes narrow and he says,

" That is enough from all of you! "

He then in a flash swats his arm, and breaks Squall's arm! He then instantly takes out his sword and Light saber before warping in front of the other two and slashes Cloud in the shoulder and Ezan in the back at the same time!

He then says," All you are doing is making your deaths ever more painful! But if you want to die painfully I shawl honor your wish, Grand Cross!

"He then fires his powerful magic blast to blow Cloud and Ezan right near the rest of their fellow comrades!

Cloud then struggles to get back up and says," Damn him, it's like we can't even touch him!

"Kira then says" It's your fault for angering me so much that I used this much power. You should be careful if you want to be good little Enji knights and protect the innocent like you clam. If I lose too much control my power just might shatter this world! Oh, you really just can't help your self's huh? Just let me put you out of your miseries!

"Ben then gets mad and fires a barrage of holy energy blasts while saying,"

Kira, I am really starting to hate you. No matter what powers you control ill keep slashing through them till I defeat you! "

As he sees the blasts he fired bounce of Kira like rain drops he charges at Kira, only for Kira to put away his swords, and easily dodge Ben's slash! Ben sees only a few stray angel feathers in his sight and tries to rebound, but Kira then appears right in front of him and punches him hard in the chest before then grabbing his throat!

Kira then says," You have caused me much amusement this past year Ben Auro. But now it's time for me to assert my place as the true chosen one once and for all! Last Judgment!

"With this Kira's eyes glow and he lifts Ben right in to the air! A massive amount of energy then forms around him, and seeing their friend is in danger Geno-Wyrmmon Doug and James all charge at Kira while Ben's Digimon panther says,

" Kira, get your filthy turncoat hands of the boss! Striking Crusher Claw!

"He goes to attack Kira but the mad self proclaimed king just looks at them and unleashes the massive black and white energy blast he was going to fire at Ben on them! The attack blasts them out of the area and down below Outer Heaven as it gives of a massive explosion!

Ben sees this and says,

" No, guys! Damn you, you rotten, AH! "

Kira just tightens his hold and says," All of this would have been avoided if you just expected your fate Ben Auro! Your weakness, your devotion to dreams, honor, and loyalty to your foolish friends, you deluded you're self to thinking that gave you strength. However it only deludes your true potential. Because of this you will never be able to become like me. "Ben then says," I'll never be like you, because you're the last thing I want to be like! I'll die before I become like you!

"He then punches Kira right in the face, only for it to have no affect!

Kira then says," In that case, die! Guh!

"Kira is about to stab Ben when Master Myers flash steps behind him and punches him hard in the head, sending him crashing to the distant ground! Ben gasps for breath and says

," Thank you Master Myers. "

Myers then says,"

Ben, let me take charge of this fight. Even after all he has mastered I still know his moves better than anyone, since I raised him. "

An instant latter a massive surge of power blasts out and Kira reappears in front of the two! He then says,

" A move worthy of one who is the leader of the Enji Knights, father. However, this is where your long journey ends! You're no match for my power! "

Myers then says," I heard those words before, but I never thought I hear them from my own son. Grand Divide!

"Myers then fires of a powerful triple sword slash that takes shape in the form of an energy wave in the shape of a golden Z! However Kira just slashes it in half! He then says,"

Your movements are as easy to read as a book readied a thousand times! I know all of your moves far too well. It's useless! He then charges to strike Myers but his father fires a sudden powerful holy blast right at his son! Kira then defects it but he is shocked to see his father glow with energy as he says,"

Despite your knowledge you have not surpassed me just yet Kira! Let me open your eyes, Over Soul! "

Myers then shocks Kira by unleashing a massive surge of holy energy that breaks through his guard, before Myers he delivers a series of sword thrusts so fast they look like flickers of light! Myers proves he still can dish out some sever damage and Kira yells out in pain as he is hit all over and blood breaks out all over! Myers ends his combo with a powerful slash to the chest that is followed by an uppercut that launches Kira in to the air!

Myers eyes look solemn as he says," Kira, the flaw of those that only see power is arrogance! The son I knew would never have done the things you are doing! You're not the Kira Myers I raised, and this is why I will end the threat you bring to the Lylat Kingdom right now!

"He then charges at Kira with the energy around his Primus sword glowing immensely! He is prepared to stab Kira right through the heart, when he sees Kira's face, and for a brief moment his mind flashes back to all the memories he had of his son and Shin! This causes his attack to be delayed for only a split second, but it's enough time Kira needs to block with his sword!

A grin forms on his face and he says,"

You hesitate,"

An instant later Kira strikes his father with the hilt of his sword hard! He then says,

" It's the flaw of. "

Before he finishes talking he kicks Myers in the face and hits him far, he then warps behind Myers before he can even react and slashes him across the back!

He then says,

" Compassion! I knew no matter how strong your resolve is it would not be enough to bring yourself to kill me! Because, after all unlike me you still cling on to your emotions!

"Myers gets back in to fighting stance and just looks at his son while saying,

" You clam to know everything yet you lost sight of everything that is truly important! Without emotions we are no better than mindless robots! Is true that because of are passions we can lose sight of what is truly right. But we can't throw them away either. We must combined reason and passion in order to move forward to a brighter future. I have spent my life teaching you these things! Have you blinded yourself to all of what I taught you? "

Kira then laughs and says,"

I was aware, but I saw it for the nonsense it is! Father, for all your life you spent most of it fighting for your so called justice.

But what did it ever achieve? A brief peace and the death of a few dozen madmen and corrupt leaders! But, did it really achieve anything? "

Myers then says"

It may not be perfect, but I believe that in time a true peace can be reached even if it's at a time beyond my life time. And it can be reached without forcing it on the citizens of the cosmos! You're too impatient Kira, just because you're not content with the results you cannot take it upon you're self to proclaim yourself the savior of the universe and force your twisted vision on everyone!

"Kira just chuckles and says," Knowing you I am not even going to bother to waste my breath to persuade your ancient vision. But, it's time we put our ideology's to the ultimate test!

"He then puts his blade in the air and says,

" Show me father, whose justice is superior. The passion of flawed emotions, or the cold but absolute logical path of ruthless total determination! "

Kira then fires of a dozen or so feathers from his angel wings, and then glow with energy before their size increases, and they all begin to rain down on the other still wounded Enji! Myers eyes then widen and he says,"

No Kira! "Kira forms another evil grin as he says,"

This is the true face of war. Honor is worthless, only results matter!

"Myers does not even answer and just dives of to aid his fellow warriors of light!

Meanwhile Lloyd, Kain, Auron, Luke and the others see the blasts coming and Kain says,

" Damn Kira, he won't just causally kill us of! "The Dragoon and the others try to defect the blasts, but even when they are able to reflect the blast the attacks just seem to try and move back to home in on them! Myers then flash steps in front of them, has his aura glow and says,"

Save your anger for me and me alone Kira, Mirror Slice!

"With that Myers unleashes a slash that fires beams of light in to all the attacks and cancels them out!

Luke then says,

" Grand Master, sorry to waste your time.

"Myers just nods and says," To lose every one of you is unacceptable. I will not dishonor the title that comes with the leader of the Enji Knights! GUH! "

An instant later Kira appears in front of Myers ready to impale his heart! Myers is able to catch the blade with his hand just in time but it still slightly prices his chest and he yells in pain!

Kira then says," Honorable to the end! Well, at least they will you died as you lived! Oh, and can you be any more predictable "hero"?

He does not even turn his head but raises his spar arm to re activate his red light-saber just as Ben appears, and flawlessly blocks the welder of the Star Swords slash!

Ben then says," Honor may be a burden sometimes, but it's better than being scum. Because after all, those that live without honor die without honor!

"Kira just gets annoyed and says," Fools, die with your deluded visions!"

His power then explodes as he sees some of the others charging and blows them, Ben and Myers back! Ben then says," I'll show you whose deluded, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" Ezan then says," Kira, I now see that your path is not correct. A path that leads to so much destruction can never truly be the right path of justice! Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

Myers then powers up and says, No matter how pained your heart is it is foolish to think pain is the truest form of life! Grand Matrix! "

Myers then throws his powerful golden energy sphere attack at his son and it is joined by the powerful energy beams of Ben and his rival. However Kira just flexes his own aura and says,

" Is it really that hard to understand? Deny it all you like, but I will make all of you see the truth, that the true nature of mortals is one of selfishness and chaos! "

He then holds out his hands, and uses his power to redirect the attacks in to the sky where they give of another explosion!

He then flies' in to the air once more and his twin auras of light and darkness form around him as he says,

" This has gone on long enough. I will once and for all delete all who oppose my rule! No matter how long you continue this pathetic struggle you will never defeat me and its time I show why once and for all! "

He extends his right arm horizontally and a sphere of light forms in it. He does the same to his other arm and an orb of darkness forms in it!

Ezan then says," His power is rising even more!? It's enough to envelope not just this planet, but maybe even this entire solar system!

"Kira then says," That is quite possible with the power I have my traitorous apprentice. For your efforts I shawl show all of you rebels just how powerful, and how painful the powers of light and darkness fused together can be!

Internal Recurrence!

"He throws the ball of light down, it hits the bottom where they stand, then expands to cover them all as they yell. The light shrinks and forms a dome, containing them all. Kira then releases the ball of darkness, which overlaps the light. The dome then takes on an odd appearance similar to a double-layered yellow and black checkerboard. Each check bears a symbol--an X, O, triangle, or square--and each of the two layers rotates in the opposite direction of the other, and the whole thing emits an eerie red glow at parts before a lot of massive explosions from within the dome is heard!! Many cries of agony are heard inside and Kira laughs madly while saying,"

Yes, suffer the highest level of pain imaginable! It was this pain that awakened me to the truth of this dimension, and unleashed my true potential! Too bad it seems only I can endure what it takes!

"With that the dome shatters, revealing the band of heroes nearly at the point of death! Even Ben, Master Myers, Ezan, Cloud and the others can barely keep awake from the insurmountable pain they are feeling!

Ben then glares at Kira before coughing up blood, and saying," Kira, I thought that embrace of pain was a rough ride, but this makes it feels like a spa treatment. Damn you, I don't care how much pain I feel, I'll never let you win!

"Ezan then says," I can't afford to lose now, however, I can't feel my arms. "Myers then says,

" Kira, I remember when you were a child you were compassionate to all living creatures. There was even a time when you were thinking about being a pacifist. I never thought you would become someone who would enjoy inflicting misery on others! No, I have no choice but to face the facts . You are not my son, your nothing like him.

You're just a twisted demon who has his face, and I will stop you! "

Kira just bats his hair out of his face and says,

" Oh, your words are so hurting father! That is, if pain could still reach my heart! It's too late to change destiny now. Your fates where decided the moment you choose to cling to your fantasy of a world of idealism! "Ben then gets mad once more and uses all his power to get on his feet before pointing the Star Sword at Kira and says,

" I had it with you Kira! You look down on everyone, but I refuse to lose to someone like you who has lost his humanity!

"Kira chuckles and says," Still don't get it? It's because I evolved past humanity that I was able to reach this pinnacle of power! It is providence that the supreme being will lead the path to utopia, and your suffering will be immense for rebelling against fate!

"Ben then says,

" A supreme being, you? That's funny enough to be in the tonight show! Still, it does not pass when I have to take it serous! Kira, dreams are not worthless. Its inspires us to fight for the future, its keeps us going when things look bleak! I will never throw that away, no matter how much stronger you are I will not lose to you!

"Kira then says," I am officially sick of your nonsense! Your pathetic cousin Max, the man you admired for so long once said such rubbish. And even he came to his senses!

"Ben then says," Even if Max could not live up to his vows, I will! I will not give up on my friends!

"Myers then smiles and says," Ben's words are not nonsense Kira! He has the true will, the fire of the warrior sprit! You seemed to forget that it's not being able to shut out everything from ones soul that makes one a master warrior. It's being able to take it in, and still bounce back to fight again!

" Kira just sighs and says," It seems that the truth about you father is that your just as despite your age you refused to grow up and cling on to your foolish ideals. What a laugh, to think I ever respected you!

"Cloud then gets back up and says,"

Kira, we will show you that are combined power is greater than yours! "Doug then punch's his sprained knee in to place and smiles while saying," For all you know your quite ignorant about what truly matters! "

Kira just sees the other warriors get ready to fight and shows how much he thinks of it by preparing another Internal Recurrence attack! As he charges it up and his power radiants through the sky he says,

" It's true what they say, those that fight together die together! I have more pressing matters to do, like ending this war for good! This time ill make sure you all disappear in to nothingness!

"He then throws the orb of light again, but Ben has his sword shine and charges at the orb to try and stop it!

Kira looks amused and says

," That's right, struggle to the bitter end! But even with the celestial power of the star sword aiding you the holy power I command is more than enough to overwhelm your resolve! "Ben just has his magic aura grow even larger and he does not budge, even in midair and says

," Its time, that I show you what I can really do once and for all Kira! I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to save this cosmos from the ultimate evil. And part of the job description is to "go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!

"Kira just looks bored and says," You wasted enough of your supreme king's time so be gone! "

He then goes to throw the dark orb, but as it storms to Ben, he and everyone is shocked to see another blast come out of no ware and intersect it! A second later another blast blows away the dark orb and Kira is shocked before he says,"

What, where did this power come from? Father, Ezan, everyone no longer has enough strength to repel my magic! I don't sense any new power, RAH!

" He gets his answer when all of a sudden he feels a powerful force punch him in the face and send him flying! Has he is sent flying back word this person then reappears and punches kicks Kira right in the back! Kira is furious and turns to see who ambushed him, and he and everyone else is shocked to see that it's none other than Max! Ben is wondering if he was hit to hard and says,

" Max? Is that really you? "

Max then turns to Ben and laughs before saying,

" Hey there cuz, sorry to interfere with your dramatic moment but I have some business that I decided to at last get done with! Seems the word has been that you have been up to some crazy stuff.

"Ben's eyes are filled with disbelief as he says,"

Yah, I have been more than a little stressed since you went and betrayed me!

"Max just laughs and says,"

Ouch harsh, but I'll give you that. Heh, a real man is supposed to take it as it comes. Still, I heard what you been through was enough to drive a man to madness. And, it was all because of this guy. Well, looks like I have even more reasons to be ticked off with you, Kira!

"Kira just glares at his former teammate and says,"

Max, how amusing, you dare return here? "

He gets his answer when Max has his Janus helmet deactivate and he at once slashes Kira with his main sword! Kira swiftly blocks it and the force of the blow creates a shockwave that shatters the glass of the nearby buildings! Myers then says,

" Max Bruder, so he finally returns, and I am amazed at how much stronger he has become since then. "

Ezan is shocked as well and says,"

This can't be, his power is nearly enough to match Kira's! "

Cloud then says," Max, he really is an ace fighter. No wonder him Kira and Xehamaru were once part of the same squad.

"Ben sees Kira try to overpower Max only for Max to push harder and Ben tries to figure out what Max is up to and says,"

Max, what are you up to? Are you, really once again fighting on my side or are you trying to trick us again?

"Max then says,"

I see you think you're an even more of a big shot then last time! What, with those wings and the outfit it's like you think you're a god! "

Kira then says," Not a god but close enough, and in any case I know I am far above you! Rah! "

Max then kicks Kira in the stomach and says,"

I always did have to knock you down from your pedestal! However, this time I am going to kick you down much father! Kira, I let this go on to long. Its time you pay for what you did to me, and all the others you betrayed in your campaign to your sick idea of the prefect world! "

Kira just laughs as he sees Max's magic aura increase and he says

," Oh please, after all these years only now you care? You always were such a two faced con artist. "

Max just looks serious and says,"

Takes one to know one. And you can lie all you want but you knew why I held back till now. We had an agreement; I thought you had some common sense. But over the years I forgot just how much of a backstabbing psycho you really are! But I have to thank you, driving my cousin in to darkness, turning him in to Darth Idious and trying to use him as your pawn. And then trying to execute him as your escape goat did a pretty good job of reminding me! "

Kira just says,"

Oh please, after lying to him all this time you have no right to act better than me! Crushing his sprit was what made it so easy for me to control him in the first place! "Max then looks solemn for a moment and looks back at Ben as he says,"Everything I do is in order for my survival. However, you just had to go and tick me of! If you think I was just going to take you having your way with Ben lying down then let me reminded you that the reason I did not go to your father in the first place was because you gave me your word that you would not do any harm to Ben our his family as long as I kept quit! Ben may be a fool, but I am the only one who is allowed to thrash him! For what you did to him, I am going to kill you so painfully that even you will be beging for mercy!

"As Ben and the others are shocked to hear this Kira just laughs and says

," Oh please it's your fault for being foolish enough to believe in things as inane as keeping your word! It was helpful to keep you out of the way as I solidified my plans though. Hahaahah! "

Ben is trying to take all of what he hears in and says,"

No way, Max, did this to protect me? So, he really does still care?

"Kira then says,"

Enough of this! You are as insane as ever to act like you were just a victim. You could have gone another path but you quite easily took up the role as the ace bounty hunter, the terror of death Janus to make a profit for yourself as you hid in the shadows! Your path can hardly be called one of justice. No, it's just the act of a mad stray dragon breathing fire at everything in sight! "

Max just grins and says,"

I never said anything about being innocent or fighting for justice. I took up the armor of the Zandalorians, because I thought it would make things cozier as I waited for my opportunity for revenge. Still, it was not just for the thrill, it was also to honor Bardock and the other friends that were killed. To honor the proud warrior race that was betrayed and virtually wiped out, by you and the Titans!

And because most of all , even a disgraced stray has his pride!

" Everyone is shocked and Cloud says,

" But, Max was the one who betrayed us to side with their leader Grando Fett, before double crossing them and unleashing that bomb that crippled the planet! "

Myers then says," Yes, it's not just my sons word, but we saw the video of him doing those acts.

"Max's eyebrows go up and he says,

" IS that so?! I have to hand it to you Kira, if nothing else you're a genus and covering your tracks! However, it's time we tell the truth for once! Full Moon Crusher!

" Max then fires a powerful energy blast to blast Kira back and he then fly's over to Master Myers and says,

" Hey Grand Master, been a while. I know we have a lot to catch up with but first let me ask you this. Was there a flash in Kira's video of my supposed demise? "Myers's eyes then widen and says," No, he had already used his absolute hypnoses back then? "

Max then says,

" Ah, so you're aware of his little illusion magic? Yah, Kira just loves to keep his image so clean to the masses to make him look just SO much like the messiah. However, for that image comes the blood of millions of people!

Kira, you betrayed me, and the Zandalorians. You set them up, and destroyed them for crimes they did not committee just to further your plans!

"Kira just shrugs and says,"

Heh, they may have not been guilty of the crime of raiding the factories of the asteroids owned by the companies of subcommittee member Xiza.

However they were an aggressive war loving race. And such unruly and powerful factors had to be wiped out for order to be restored.

"Everyone then comprehends just how long Kira has been manipulating things and Ezan says,

" So, that world was innocent? How many other worlds did you falsely accuse and then ruin? "

Kira just grins and says,"

Oh, just any planet that did not know there place and sympathized with Zeon.

"Max's energy then explodes and his sword nearly becomes consumed with his fiery energy as he says

," Enough! They were not satisfied, they were people! They trusted you, just like I, Ben your father and all the other Enji Knights did! You think you can master a few spells, try and back stab everyone to call yourself king of the Lylat Kingdom! But, it's time we see who is the best warrior once and for all! And by the honor of my former friends I swear it will be me!"

Kira 's energy flares up once more, and this time it weighs everyone down, shakes the whole city like a earthquake and nearly blows all the space ships around the area away! He then looks furious as he says,

" Max, your big bold stunt will not change anything! Your and Diz's little scheme may have caused a little hiccup in my plans but it is futile. For since you seem to be so full of yourself I will be all too happy to remind you who is the supreme warrior of all!

"Max just grins and says,"

How funny, I was just going to say that it was mostly Diz's plan, I just thought it would be fun! Oh yah and I felt like showing you that more than anything what matters is will, but I'll teach you the hard way what I learned from the Undefeated of the east! "

Ben then grins, and gets back in to his fighting stance while saying,

" There is no way we can lose now, with the combined power of me, Max, Master Myers, Cloud Sensei Ezan and everyone else your going down like the fraud you are Kira !"

Myers then says,"

Yes, it's time I give you your final lesson as your father, and show you what strength the combined union of hearts can bring out!

"Kira just laughs madly, and has both light and darkness swirl around him as he says,"

This is ideal, now I will show in front of all my subjects that all of the traitors to the Lylat Kingdom combined power cannot compare to the true ruler! And now, let the final demise of the Enji Knights commence! "

Well, it seems that the line in the sand has been drawn, and all the cards are on the table! Now that Max has at last entered the battlefield, and has shocked everyone with the truth it seems that are heroes have a shot at being able to match Kira's overwhelming powers. However, now that Ben knows the truth about the past between Max and Kira will it be enough to defeat him?

To find out don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

In are next chapter Max reviles the full story to Ben and the Enji about the truth that happened between him and Kira on the planet of Zandlor, and just what really happened between the battle between that warrior race, the Titans, and the forces belonging to Xiza. With the secret out are heroes are even more determined to bring down Kira,

but his attacks become even more powerful and unstable! However, with the combined resolve of Ben, Max, Master Myers Ezan and all the others it seems that even the one who has mastered the powers of both light and darkness has found himself in a unfavorable situation when on top of it all Lacus and Diz manage to at last free King Atem! The true king is more than willing to show Kira how much he approves of his actions when he comes to the Enji's aid and summons the true Lylat Gods!

However, when it seems that the warriors of light finally got the "upper hand" on Kira so to speak and finds himself with his back to the wall, he revives his last, and worse secret behind the true vision of his new world, and his true supporters show them self's! The war for the fate of the universe is about to make another dramatic turn so tune in to **_Chapter 88: True Face of the Dark Saint! Testament of the path to the Dark Utopia_**!

By the way, for those do not know much of Bleach a quick Authors note is that Aizen is the main bad guy in that story, and quite the broken powerhouse of a villen. However while his apparence, powers and pesronality were based on the same man his motives were of course diffrent. In any case as always thanks for the reivews and till next time!


	33. C 88: Testament to the Dark Utopia!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 88: True Face of the Dark Saint! Testament of the Dark Utopia! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the fight between Ben and the other heroes against Kira had turned to a tense turn when Grand Master Myers finally arrived to aid his fellow warriors of light! Shocked to see Kira in his "ascended" transformation he tried to reach out to the son he knew, only to find that the Kira he knew had been totally swallowed up by the ruthless ambitious self proclaimed Supreme King that was flying above him! Kira even looked down on his father and reviled the full events that happened when he and his brother Shin were tortured as the prisoners of Shimra Zalden and their former Captain who had betrayed them Aizen.

After telling how Shin died and how he apparently was "enlighten" and how it pushed him to his supposed fate to bring about his new era! However Myers then saw the son he knew was already dead and the fight resumed. However, it seemed that now that Kira was unleashing his full wrath he seemed like he had truly become invincible! With the powers of both light and darkness at his disposable he was able to inflect much pain on the Enji! However, no matter how badly Ben was injured he refused to give up!

Just when Kira prepared to blast Ben apart with one of his most powerful attacks a new arrival interfered, and it was none other than Max! Ben could hardly believe his eyes but it seemed his cousin really had come, and was no way in hell on the same side of Kira! Even Kira seemed to not expect his former squad mate's arrival, but wasted no time trying to do him in!

Max held him of, while reveling a few bomb shells! First he reveling that he had not told the Enji until now because Kira had told him he would not guarantee Ben and his families safety if he did!

And the other one was that it was not Max who betrayed and committed genocide to the Zandalorian people, but him and the Titans! With the depths of Kira's madness exposed Ben's fighting spirit was renewed and he Master Myers and the others were ready to fight with Max to defeat Kira once and for all! However, even with so many powerful fighters on one side, is this still enough to take down Kira Myers!? We have some major action going down so better get ready because the chapter starts right now!

* * *

Are newest chapter begins in the floating castle of Outer Heaven. However are view is not on Ben and the others yet, but back in the castle's holding sector, where Lacus and Diz have been freeing and healing all of the people thrown in there while they left the still frozen Garma locked in one of the still functional cells. Lacus had just finished making sure the angelic mega digimon Seraphimon , was ok before rying to restore Atem from the carbonite frozen fate Kira had designed for him.

She has spent the last ten minutes working on the process when Samus walks over and says,

" So Lacus, any progress? We don't have all day here.

"Lacus looks confident and says,

" Sorry, a few more minutes is needed. I wish I could make it go faster but it is a very complicated process to free someone from carbonite without the proper machine. If the healing goes of course it could case his body to overheat or something of the sort.

"Diz walks over to Lacus and says," Do not worry miss Lacus, you are doing a fine job. However, allow me to aid you so we can bring him up to speed. "Lacus looks surprised but then says," Oh, of course. "With that the masked man holds out his hand and adds his own power in to the mix. A minute later, there delicate spell seems to work, because there is a light shines around the true king of the Lylat Kingdom, and when it fades, he is no longer a statue! At once Atem falls down but the long brown haired Enji catches him and makes sure he is ok. His eyes are closed and he says,

" What, what happened? Where am I? I can't see.

"Lacus smiles and says," Don't worry your safe majesty. You just have hibernation sickness.

"Atem then turns to her voice and says,

" Lacus Raystar, I trust that is you. Oh no, what happened to Kira!? Last thing I remember he,"

Lacus just says," Don't worry, we know about his ambitions. He tried to wipe out the Enji but we were able to prevail over order 66. Yes, and now we are here to free you and Ben and put a stop to things. Don't worry; ill use my powers so you can recover right away.

"She then begins to cast a cure spell over Atem to fasten his recovery and he opens his eyes he then says,"

Thank you Lacus. What is the current situation?

"Diz then walks over to them and says," Ben Auro, Ezan Kaiba, and the other Enji have engaged Kira in combat on the top of the castle. Both Grand Master Myers and Max Bruder have joined them in the fight. However, it seems Kira has at last unleashed his full power, and even with all of those powers against him this battle's fate is not yet decided.

"The true king then regains his senses, and at once has his eyes widen when he senses all the enormous power levels raging on above him! He then says,

"This cannot be! Kira, his power is greater than anything I ever sensed! Huh? And one more thing, I do not believe I know who you are. "Diz then chuckles and says," No I do not believe you do. Do not worry, I am your ally. You may call me Diz.

"Atem then thinks for a second and says,

" Diz, I don't recall hearing that name. Still, for helping the Lylat Kingdom and freeing me you have my thanks. It's funny, though I never met you your voice sounds familiar. "Diz just looks at the statue of the previous king and says," Let's just say I was a friend of your fathers. You may have even heard this voice before a long time ago. However, I must assist that we finish this conversation at another date. After all there are more pressing matters to attend to.

"Atem and the others feel the entire place shake and he says," Of course. Kira will not get away with this unforgivable betrayal to the people that had so much faith and admiration in him! "General Marth then bows to Atem before saying," My king, what are your orders? "

Atem then says," Open a channel to both the members of the military that oppose Kira and to the senate so I can personally inform them that reports of my demise were mistaken. Then, I will aid the Enji. "Everyone is shocked at this and Lacus says," King Atem I would highly advise against that! Kira will not hesitate to kill you. "Atem looks at his millennium puzzle and says," I am glad for your concern, but I insist. I will show Kira he cannot just treat the Lylat Kingdom and the title of the king as some sort of game! I will not let him get away with this coup de tat! "

Diz then chuckles and says," He is doing what his heart commands him to do, we can not interfire with that choice. "

Lacus then says," Don't worry, I will make sure to fulfill my duty as a Enji and ensure your safety my liege!

"Samus then checks her arm cannon and says," I guess ill tag along. This could get interesting.

"Atem then chuckles and says," Thank you ladies. Come let us show Kira the light of the people cannot be eclipsed by misguided judgment! "

Seraphimon then says, "

For the good of all we will make sure true justice prevails King Atem! I sense Mahado's energy. He was one of the ones Kira wounded the most. And since Kira knew he was your most loyal follower he just threw him in to one of the castles disposable systems. However there is still hope so I will look for him right away. "

* * *

With that all of the king's men bow and everyone prepares to move fast. And as we do we now return to the main event! Once more we are back at the top Outer Heaven, where the tense battle is just about to be even tenser! Kira sees Max in front of him, Ben Cloud and the others to his left, Ezan Squall and the rest of the Enji that can still stand, and Master Myers with Master Zoda behind him.

Max takes a look, has his large favorite sword Biskar glow before he says

," Well Kira, looks like you have quite a bunch of people unhappy with you. Then again, you never really cared who liked you or who hated you. Heh, maybe because Shin was more likeable anyway and he got everyone's attention you just let it go. Still, I knew that deep down you resented that everyone was so sad when Shin died and only briefly paid attention to your miraculous survival. Kind of pathetic when I think about it, the great Kira Mires snapped and made it his destiny to master every magic power and fighting skill in the cosmos and then try and reshape the cosmos to your idea of paradise! And it's all because you could not take that you were not liked! "Kira just chuckles and says

," You're even more of a fool then I thought if you expect to shake my resolve with petty insults. Like I said, it does not matter how many stand before me I will shatter every last one of you and then move on to all the other factors that is preventing peace from being reached in its true form.

" Ben just shakes his head and says," You really must be out of your mind if you think this corrupt, fascists world you invasion is paradise.

"Kira just fly's higher above them all and points to himself while saying,

" If you were strong enough to expect the darkness intend of rejecting it you could have understood Ben Auro. After being an Enji Knight as long as me or Max you start rotting in the inside. And yet the desire to fight it, to stop it, will never be strong enough. And that is because you realize the rotten part is the real you. You should have realized it when you let your anger go and you unleashed Darth Idious from within you.

The desire to fight for a cause and to fight for others eventually decays in to the desire to fight period. "

Ben just gets annoyed and says," Hey, would do you think we are? I may have complicated reasons to define me as a person, but it's more than just a desire to see blood! You are a guy who is poor of judgment if you think everyone is like Brad or something!

"Kira just laughs and says,"

I am tired of explaining my actions when your simple mind cannot understand it; all that is left is for you to die.

"Ben just charges at Kira and says," No, it's even simpler! All you are is a psycho who is finished!

"He then goes to slash at Kira only for him to see twin blasts of light and darkness at him! He manages to defect the blasts only to feel a strong kick to his left leg! Kira then says,

" Must I drill in to your head just how hopeless it is to think you can win!? Even if your strength, stamina and speed were greater than mine, which they are not, you would still have not even a glimmer of victory! My combat experience far exceeds yours; I can predict your simple attacks with ease.

"Ben then thrusts his sword at Kira only for him to find his hand caught, and his arm twisted around!

Kira 's free hand glows with darkness as he says,

" Another reason you're out classed, you only can use the powers of light. While I have mastered both the light side and the darkness perfectly! Your feeble powers are nothing to the perfect fighter! Now suffer for your constant annoyance!

"Kira then fires a blast of darkness from his hand and grows to the size of a building in an instant before it explodes in Ben's face! Ben was barely able to set up his defense in time to not take the full damage but he is still feels his body burring all over as he is sent flying!

A instant later Kira is above him and Ben blocks just in time to avoid being impaled in the heart by his opponents sword and having his head chopped off by Kira's light-saber at the same time! Kira presses his weapon's hard and Ben is sent to the ground, and his feet are nearly pressed down with Kira's enormous power! Kira just says,"

Tell me, why do you defy your destiny? "

Ben just summons an energy sword in his hand and strikes at Kira while saying,

" Because, your twisted vision does not suit me very well! Even if it's only a little bit, I'll hang on to that small hope till I win!

"Kira just looks psychotic and says," Then this shawl be your final reward for your, GUH!!

"Out of no ware Max flash steps between the two and punches Kira hard with the hilt of his large sword, so hard that Kira coughs up blood!

He then says," Hey want is with this poor performance of yours Ben? I thought I taught you to not fall for such low tricks! Bah, step aside I'll show you how it's done!

"Kira then looks furious and wipes the blood of his face and says,

" You really think your skills surpass mine? Its time I once and for all put you in your place! "

He and Max then exchange a storm of blows, and are moving at such speed it's like they are flashing around the area every second! Each blow they land causes a shockwave and as Ben feels the power from the two his friends walk up to him and Lloyd says,

" Wow Ben! I never knew your cousin was so powerful he could stand up to Kira! Good thing he is fighting for justice again!

"Ben looks at his cousin in action and says,

" Me to, though, I really hope it's for real this time.

"He and everyone then see Max kick Kira's sword out of his hand, and then goes to punch him with his fist full of magic energy! However Kira swiftly catches it with his hand, and they both struggle to overpower each other! As they grapple the power they are releasing is enough to shatter the towers on the castle roof! Max then grins and says,"

Well Kira, this feels like old times. You still are afraid of getting your hands dirty and have to resort to your magical illusions to win! You know you just don't get it Kira! No matter how many magic spells of both light and darkness you learn, you will never be a true master! That is because you never had the heart of a true warrior. Someone like you who only sees everything as means to an end will never be a true transcended being!

"Kira just has his many wings glow and has orbs of both light and darkness form around them! He then says,"

It amazes me how sure of yourself you are after all you have done Max. After all, you're not one to be looked at as a role model with all the crimes and betrayals you have done! The time of your penance for your sins is now! Forsaken Providence!

"With that Kira blasts Max of him with a blast from his eyes, and then summons his sword back in to his hand before pointing it right at Max, and at once all of his energy blasts head right for him! Max just shrugs, throws his main sword in to the air, extends his suits shoulder blades and spins around rapidly and slashes all the incoming orbs!

He then says," You think I care if you mastered both light and darkness? Your still not going to stop me !"CHOKYU! HAOH! DEN'EIDAN!!

" With that his energy erupts like a raging tornado and blasts away the rest of his foes attack! Some of it heads for Kira himself but he sets up a barrier to protect himself. When Max's attack stops he catches his Biskar sword and points it at Kira before saying,"

At least I don't backstab those that trusted me. "

Ben then gets mad and says," Yes you did!

"Max just looks annoyed and says," Now is not the time Ben, your ruining my dramatic point! Now, what I mean is, I did not betray, and then bring genocide to an entire planet!

"Kira laughs and says,"

I find it amusing you still care so much about those savages. The Zandalorin's, they were as a people a society that only were interested in fighting. Such unruly uncompromising people could not be allowed to continue their ways for all they would bring is disorder!

"Max then gets mad and says,"

Of course you would say that, since anyone that did not go along with you was a traitor! I knew several of them. Bardock, Grando Fett, they were my friends. It's true they were a proud warrior race, but they were not the mindless blood trusty brutes you and the Titans portrayed them as! They may not have been the most agreeable group, and they did have their differences with the Lylat Kingdom. However, it's no were near the way you make it out to be!

"Kira then says,

" Say what you want, why would anyone take your word?

"Max just grins and says,

" If my word is not enough, then I'll show everyone my exact memory! I may not be a magic know it all but I do have a few tricks, now, do it now T3-85! "

Everyone then sees Max glow, and then they hear a noise as his ship / Gundam fly's above him, and hooks up right with him as Max's energy flows in to it! The ship then fires a beam in to the sky, like a giant projection screen!

Max then says,

" Its time I set the record straight, and show everyone just how long you're backstabbing behavior has been going on!

"Zidane then sees the magical sky projector being to take form and says

, "Haven't we had enough people's back-story in one day? "

Master Myers then looks over to the tail having warrior and says,

" Hush, this is important. "

Ben then says," Max, so this is what drove you to turn on the order?"

He then sees the image of a planet with a red colored world, the world of Zandalor.

Kira smirks and says

," You really think I will allow you to have time for a sideshow of your corrupted memory? You fool! "

Kira charges at Max but Max fires a blast at the same time as his ship Tri Edge does! This combined blast hits Kira, and even he can't seem to break free of it as the energy forms around him like a box!

Max grins and says,"

You're not the only one who can prepare for his fights. And I have been planning for years to take you down and even you can't shrug of this blast I made to work against your magic energy! Now, you talk so much so now it's time someone else has a turn to offer a report! Now, let's begin. "

* * *

Max looks at the planet and says," Four years ago, some months after the whole matter with Irazous was settled we were sent to this world. We were told that the people of the planet were now attacking and murdering colonies in the nearby system belonging to the Subcommittee member Xiza and his Vector Corporation.

The planets ruler, Grando Fett had already attacked nearby planets to empower his people; it did not seem that unbelievable. Kira was the commanders of the fleet correspond to this mission. I, Tosen, Gin Ichimaru and a few other Enji were the others. My mission was to find the Zandalor commando who leaded the last reported strike on the last Vector building. He was also the warrior who along with Fett helped them concur their neighborhood world of Tuffle, Bardock. It did not to find the man, like me he was not one for hiding around. I just had to walk in to the town and the man and the other mercenaries had me surrounded.

However, he was a man of honor and insisted he wanted to fight an Enji Knight one on one. And so we did.

"Everyone then sees the man that Max is talking about on screen. Everyone sees on the projection Max on one side to a man with wild black hair and a combat uniform. He is Bardock and Ben and the others see him starting the fight against Max with his fellow warriors standing around the two!

Max dodges the warriors lunging punch before landing a powerful right hook to the face of Bardock! This sends the man all the way back to the edge of the platform above the town the two were brawling on, and blood falls down his mouth. However he looks at Max and says,

" Well, looks like Enji can pack a punch after all! Still, how come you're not using your blades?

"Max just grins and says,"

That's a silly question. You don't have a weapon on you, and that would not be fair. After all I don't want to win to quick.

Bardock grins and says,"

You, I'll teach you to look down a Zandalor elite warrior! "

He then shocks Max by charging up his magic energy and firing a large blue energy blast at Max! Ben's cousin is able to react in time fast enough to kick it in to the sky, only for Bardock to appear right in front of him and punch him in the face! Max falls down with a thud and his opponent's friends all go in to an uproar. Max quickly gets back on his feet and smiles while saying,"

Not a bad play, you're a crafty fighter Bardock.

"Bardock then says," Serves you right for underestimating us Zandalorin's Enji Knight! Even you warriors of light can't just walk on are planet uninvited and act like its nothing! "

Max then says," We are not here to act superior, we are here to have you all answer for your attacks on innocent people. You're telling me you guys had nothing to do with the total destruction of that Vector industries building? A lot of people died innocent people. Even if you guys have a grudge against the Lylat Kingdom it's pretty low to do something like that! "

Bardock gets mad and says," You think we need to fight dirty like that? I admit I and a lot of us don't like how that CEO Xiza has been doing what he likes with this world just because he has so much money. Still, I can assure you, we did not do it. "Max then says," You think I can just take your word? "

Bardock then has his magic aura flare up and says," If you knew anything about the Zandalorians, it's that we have are pride! I'll show you how strong are pride is when I defeat you!

Max just charges at him and says," You can try, but I should warn you. I don't lose!

"They both charge at each other, and punch each other in the face!

Bardock then says," Oh yah, well either do I!

" The two then continue to fight each other and each land several punch and kicks. The present Max then says,

" Since both of us were stubborn guys with are pride on the line that fight lasted for over a hour before we finally stopped. After both of us were on the ground and hungry I realized from his fighting sprit Bardock was telling the truth. Bardock was a fair man, he offered me dinner and I accepted.

During that meal he told me how he knew the Enji were called in by Xiza because of the trouble they were giving him. But he also said how it was out of resentment with how Xiza treated them. I never knew before, but Xiza had been hiring the Zandalorians as mercenaries to help him subdue planets that were causing problems. It seems both sides had something in it. The world of Zandalor made a lot of money and trade options, and of course Xiza reaped the rewards of having his hired warriors swiftly crush those opposing his path of profit.

However, it seems what was not in the mission profile was how Xiza turned the tables on the Zandalorian people. He was starting to treat them like his personal army and ordering them to attack planets even if they did not want to. There leader Grando Fett began to resent how Xiza was acting like he owned the entire planet and its people and relations began to sour. Bardock told me how he thought the Enji were called down to be the new enforces of the Vector Company, but I assured him that Kira and I did not answer to any group, but the side of justice. I gave Bardock my word that we would find middle ground between the two groups. However, little did I know that everything was going to go so wrong.

* * *

I spent the week trying to find leads on who was responsible, but it was not long till I thought something was fishy about the whole thing. However I soon had bigger things to worry about. After confronting an rouge Zandalor named Montross who was suspected of being the one who sabotaged a Vector warship me and Bardock were able to defeat him, but as he died he laughed saying he was just getting some fun before the party ended.

Confused at his dying words we thought he just lost it, but when we returned to Bardock's town we saw he may have been on to something, when we saw that the town burning and everyone killed!

I will never forget that day, it was the day I learned the truth about Kira was forced on me.

"His narration then ends and everyone sees the projection in front of them stabilize to the same town were Bardock and Max fought now consumed with fire and filled with dead bodies. What is more is that a Lylat battle ship is above it! As Max and Bardock see all the dead body's Bardock 's anger explodes and he says,

" What the hell is this?

"Max is unable to think of a proper answer and says,

" I see Gundam's in the sky! But, I never heard any attacks going on from any of the channels! What the hell is this? Huh, is someone still alive? "He then sees two badly wounded people crawl to them, and they see they are two of Bardock's closest friends! The large Toma and the female Fasah!

Bardock runs over to them and says," Toma, Fasha, what happened here!?

" Fasha then looks at Bardock and says,

" Bardock your, late. Those rotten Lylat rats, they betrayed us! They are even worse than we thought, asking to have a routine check on the town, and then just attacking us out of no ware! Them and those Vector men opened fire when are backs were turned!

"Max is horrified and says,"

What? This must be some mistake! No way Kira would have his men attack on their own, he would never do something like this!

"Toma then glares at Max and says,

" Shut up! This is all your fault, making us think we could trust you Enji! If you think you can beat us your wrong Max Bruder, you will never defeat the power of the Zandalorians even if we have to fight the whole Lylat Kingdom!

"Bardock then looks at Max and says,

" Max, this is what you Enji call pride?

"Max then looks at Bardock and says," I swear I have nothing to do with this! There must be some mistake!

" Toma then says," There is no mistake, you Enji thought you could intimate us and get us to become part of the Lylat army. However just like Xiza this Kira better learn that no one will ever control us! We will, AH!!" Out of no ware everyone hears a noise before a pair of large yellow energy blasts race out from behind the four, and tear right through both comrades of Bardock's chests! They both fall down dead and a new foul laugh is heard! Bardock is seething with rage and shouts out," How dare you kill my friends! Show you're self!

"They then see the murdered leap out of the flames, with several more men behind him! Max sees that the man is not human for sure, and looks like a red fat red skinned humanoid muscle packed creature with spikes coming out of his arms and bald head! He is wearing a uniform with shoulder pads similar to the ones those serving Freiza in Dragon Ball Z wore.

The Zandalor warrior has seen this man before and he glares at him before saying,

"Cadoria! What do you think you're doing? "

The man stretches his arms and says,"

Ah Bardock, I was looking for you! I am just doing my job as head of President Xiza's security department and taking care of threats to the company! You have seen your last sunset you filthy monkey! Since you could not play along its time you got what you deserved!

"Max is outraged and says,"

Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Massacring an entire town is unforgivable, and you better stop now or ill make you wish you wiped that cocky smile of your face!

" Cadoria laughs and says,

" Town? This is nothing; this whole planet is going to die! What you think you're doing over there Enji? Your suppose to be helping me! After all exterminating rats is what you Enji do right!?

"Max just takes out his sword and says," I kill rats when I see them, and I see a big crazy one right in front of me! "Bardock then holds up his hand in front of Max and says,

" Wait, he is mine!

"He then charges at Cadoria only for the other Vector solders to charge in front of him! However in frenzy Bardock knocks them all out in one blow! He then has energy surround his hand and he says,

" Cadoria, you're going to wish you never stepped foot on this planet! Riot Javelin! "

He then fires a powerful blue energy blast, but his opponent just laughs and says,

" I all ready wish I never stepped on this planet thanks to how awful this world stinks! Time to furnishing things up, and for you to die! "

He then shocks Bardock and Max and fires a powerful yellow energy blast that blasts through the Zandalorians blast, and strikes him hard! The blast blows him through a fiery wall before it causes an explosion! Cadoria checks his scouter, and sees it still gets a strong power reading while saying,"

Damn, you're a stubborn one Bardock! Guess Xiza was right in having me make sure you and your pals all bit the bullet first! "

He then sees a wounded Bardock emerge from the rubble. While his right shoulder is burned he still refuses to quit and he says" Why Cadoria, why did you do this?

"His foe laughs and says," If you really want to know that badly it's because you are all becoming too powerful of a wild card!

IT was fine when you were helping lord Xiza subdue those that were interfering with his business. However you and that Fett then forgot your place when you decided to bargain on just what you could do! That and your constant gains in power were the reasons Lord Xiza and Commander Kira planned for the total extermination of the people of Zandalor!

"Max is outraged and says," Quit you freak, Kira would never approve of this sort of thing! "

He then hears a laugh coming from a new voice and it says," Ah Max, it's so sad that you don't know just what your comrade would and would not approve of. However he indeed has ordered this planet to be silenced. And unlike you I have no qualms with getting the job done! Shoot to kill, Shinzo!

"Max then figures out who arrived just as out of the flames a sword extends, and slashes right in to Bardock's leg! Sure enough a younger but still creepy Gin Ichimaru steps out! Max then says,"

Gin, what are you doing? " The white haired man just laughs and says,

" What I was ordered to do, the question is why are you stalling? Oh, did you not get the commander's orders? See what happens when you don't pay attention to detail? "Max then says," What has happened to you? I demand to talk to Kira right now!"

Gin just wags his finger and says," Sorry but that cannot do. Commander Kira is issuing a statement right now about how we are engaging with the Zandordings in order to stop there plan to betray the Lylat Kingdom.

"Max then says," What the hell is Kira thinking! There is no reason for this! Stop it right now; these guys are not enemies to the Lylat Kingdom! "

Gin just laughs and says," Ah Max, how oblivious you are. Really now though, stop squawking and start chopping or you're going to make the commander upset. "

Cadoria gets impatient and says," Bah, like I need this guys help to wipe out theses dirty monkeys! Ill end it now, burn in hell Bardock! "

He then gathers up his power in to his hands and throws a massive blast of energy at Bardock! However, Max flash steps in front of it and slashes it in half! He then has a look of resolve in his eyes and he says,

" You're not going to kill my friend, back of or you're going to regret it. "

Gin just shrugs and says,"

This is going to get Kira very angry Max. You better come to your senses before it's too late.

"Cadoria then gets mad and say,"

I don't care who you are, if you get in my way I'll kill you to! "

He then fires a barrage of energy blasts from his hands but Max just defects them all with ease and says,

" You scum, I won't forgive you for this!

" He then warps in front of Cadoria, and slashes him in half ! As his waist falls of his legs he stares at Max and says,

" What are you doing? Your suppose to be killing the other guys! GAH!

"Bardock is shocked that Max really killed him and he says," Max, so that's your full power? Unreal, he so easley killed Cadoria.

" Gin sees the now dead Vector enforcer and says,

" Tsc, this won't due at all Max. Think carefully now, you're on the verge of committing treason to defend theses savages?

"Max powers up his aura and points his glowing sword at Gin while saying,

" I am an Enji, and my job is to defend those from injustice. I am warning you Gin, I won't let you continue this genocidal act even if I have to kill you!

"Gin just says," Oh my, you're really serious ? I guess this is not too unexpected. Kira did warn me you were likely to object. Good thing I planned for that, with this!

"Max then sees a massive light form above him, and he tries to block it with his arm as he says,"

What is this? Hey, I can't move! " He hears a sound and sees that the light is coming from the Lylat ship as Gin laughs and says," Oh silly Max, seems you were not paying attention when Kira informed the fleet that he installed negatron immobilizers as part of are artillery! Even your massive power is not enough to break out of it! So be a good Enji and sit! "Max struggles to break free but finds it futile!

He glares at Gin and says," Damn you Gin! "

Bardock then gets back up on his feet and says,"

I don't care who it is; anyone that tries to do this to my planet will die!

"Gin just jumps high in the air on a Gundam hovering in the sky and waves good buy before saying,"

Oh that's enough of that. Captain Bask, fire the main cannon this instant!

"Bardock and Max then see the ship fire of a massive charged particle cannon right down at them, causing a massive explosion that levels the entire area! Gin sees the smoke and says," Ah, that should get the message across here. And even if there are stragglers, Kira's backup plan will finish the job. All right, let's head back to report to Kira.

"With that he enters the ship and it begins to leave the area along with the other Lylat and Vector forces. However, little does he know that as he exits the area that at the bottom of the crater where the town stood Max emerges with Bardock around his arm! It seems that while he was still paralyzed just as the blast was about to reach him he was able to set up a barrier around him and Bardock to protect the duo!

Still, as he sees the flaming derbies of what was once a whole village he gets mad and says,

" Damn it, why is this happening? You all right Bardock?

"He looks at the solemn Zandalorian warrior and his responds is,

"Yah, for what it's worth. Thank you Max, you fought against your own alleys to uphold your word. I see that you are truly a man of honor. Still, now won't this Kira be coming after you?

"Max looks defiant and says,"

Don't get all hopeless just yet. Something is wrong here. I always thought Gin was a little to eager to start killing, but he always obeyed whatever order Kira gave him. I have to get an answer from Kira himself! "

Bardock then clutches his fist and says," Do what you want, but I am going to get my hands on that Xiza snake and when I do, he will wish he never messed with me!

"Max just says," You do know he is going to be extremely well defended right? Still, I won't stop you, I would want revenge more than anything if I were in your shoes to. All right, I bet Xiza is still on his personal cruiser above your capital city. There is a good chance Kira is there as well. You think you can go through with this even with those wounds?

" Bardock just picks up his friend Tora's fallen red bandanna he picked up earlier after he died and wrapped it around his head before saying

," Hey, did you forget who the hell your talking to? Zandalorian warriors heal fast, and we get even stronger after recovering from a near fatal wound.

"Max grins and says," All right then, sigh. This is going to be a drag.

"With this Max and Bardock then move out. They move at top speed and thanks to the Elixir Max gave to Bardock he was able to regain his health and keep up with the Enji.

* * *

The present Max then says,"

With that we suck are way in to the capital of Zandalor, Malacor V. However, we were not the only ones making are move. Little did we know that the leader of the Zandalorin's Grando Fett himself had taken his own desire to show Kira and Xiza how they felt about recent events! I may have not seen this myself, but I was able to hack in to the Vector Corporations Memory banks to get this scene, just to show everyone how much you care Kira! Enjoy!

* * *

"He then snaps his fingers and the projection then turns to that of a giant ship hovering high above the city and nearly out of the atmosphere, and it greatly resembles the ships Freiza and Cooler used but with a Vector logo on it. The view then shifts to inside the vessel, and everyone sees the subcommittee member Xiza sitting on a fancy chair petting another odd creature. Beside him is his butler the green skinned blue haired man named Salzon.

In front of him are a younger Kira, Tosen, and Jamitov along with both Lylat and Vector solders. Kira is looking at a monitor to the left showing all the fights going on between the Zandalorin's and the Lylat and Vector forces.

Kira then says,

" So, the operation has began in earnest. As expected they are resisting, but it will not take long for the operation to be completed chair member. "

Xiza just takes a drink from his glass and says

"Ah, I would expect as much from someone as talented as you Kira Myers. Yes, it's time the Zandalor people learn the hard way what happens when you decide to be so stubborn. "Tosen then checks a message popping up and he says,

" Kira, Gin just reported in that he wiped out that Bardock and his town. It seems that your enforced Cadoria died in the process. "

Xiza just says," Meh, he was to clumsy to make his pay check worth giving in any case. Ridley still manages to get the best results as long as that bounty hunter Samus is not in his way. "

Tosen then says,

" However, it seems that the one who killed him was Max. It seems Max refused to comply with orders so Gin and to fire the warships main cannons to take care of him.

"Kira just sighs and says,

" Ah Max, you're so predictable. Still, Gin was careless to think he could be subdued so easley. Even if he did not sense his power level at the time he could have easley suppressed it to hide. And it seems that is what he did, because I sense him coming this way.

" Salzon looks stressed and says,

" Max Bruder is still alive!? He will ruin everything!

Xiza just chuckles and says

," Your getting afraid over nothing Salzon. Max cannot do anything, we hold all the cards. "

Kira then says,"

Yes, he will quickly get in line, or pay the price. However, it seems he will have to wait. Even I did not expect Grando Fett and his elite guard to board this ship so quickly. I will make sure they don't bother you.

"They all hear a explosion and the ship shakes, causing some of the green skinned creatures drink to spill on his robe!

Xiza just says," No, let them come to me. Grando Fett wanted an audience with me, so he shawl have one.

"Kira just says," As you wish. "

Xiza and everyone then hear a explosion, and none other than Grando Fett and his elite guard come blasting through the door! At once Tosen drawls his sword as he sees the heavily armored band of warriors point there blasters at everyone. The ruler of the Zandalorin's then takes of his combat helmet at Xiza and says,"

President Xiza, your through! "

Xiza just rises from his chair calmly and says,

" My, I did not have an appointment with you today Fett. You sound tense.

" Fett just says,

" Shut up you trash! You have had your way with my people for far too long! And this is the last straw!"

Xiza then looks annoyed and says,"

Oh, but it was all ready the last straw when you people thought you were so powerful on your own you could defy the entire cosmos. Heh, how obscured.

" Fett then says,"

You're the one who treated are entire race like your play things, and now you're just trying to kill us of? "

Kira then says," Fools, you can't hide your sins. You have already attacked other planets, along with the Vector Corporation's propriety with no provocation involved. Your blood thirsty behavior will not be tolerated by the Lylat Kingdom. And since you refused many times to answer to reason, this is the only path left for your race.

" Fett then points his sword at Kira and says,

" You Enji, stay out of are affairs! You think you can justify this just because we refuse to be a part of your government?

"Kira just looks at Fett and says,"

No, I justify this because I know the people of Zandalor are unredeemable. Such mavericks will never have a place in a realm of order, so think of this as relieving you of your suffering.

" Fett then says,"

Damn you both to hell! Xiza, this is your entire fault! You just treated us as another one of your business ventures, but now I'll show you what I think of that! Before I die you're coming with me!

"He then fires a powerful energy blast from his palm at Xiza, only for the CEO to shock all the Zandalorin's and freeze the blast with his hand! He then laughs and says

," Really now, you expect a simple attack like that to harm me? Your ignorance knows no bounds, and it's became quite tiresome.

"Fett then has his sword glow with red magic energy and charges at Xiza while saying,

" Xiza! Are partnership ends now!

" He then leaps in the air and tries to slash at Xiza, only to see Xiza catches with two fingers! A cruel grin forms on the robeded man and he says

," Why Fett, if you wanted to terminate are contract then why did you not say so in the first place? Oh, but it's a moot point now, because your fired!

" Xiza then has his sharp tail move out of his robe and impale Fett right through the chest! Xiza then punches Fett right through the wall! His men run right up to him and see he is already dead! As they cry out in horror Xiza laughs and says,

" My, what a pity. However, there is no need to despair. If you adore your late leader so much then it will be my pleasure to inform you that were ever he went to your all about to fallow!

"The other Zandalor warriors all get ready to fight but Xiza just has his eyes glow, and fires a powerful blast from them, so powerful that in vaporizes all of the warriors in an instant! Xiza sees Fett's discarded helmet and kicks it away before saying

" Well, that settles it. It's time to end are business here. "

Salzon then says," Is it really necessary to wipe out the whole planet now that Grando Fett is dead? "

Kira then takes out his sword and says,"

It is extremely necessary. The people will rally behind the death of their leader. And with a race as war hungry as they are they will never surrender. Even if they are blasted in to submission, the flames of dissent will live on until every one of the Zandalor people are exterminated. The only way to bring order is to destroy the source of conflict to its roots, and it's my job an Enji Knight to fulfill that goal.

"Xiza chuckles and says," You're quite adamant about your beliefs Kira. I can tell you will make it far, types like you always do.

"Kira just walks to the center of the room and says," After all the pain I have endured I know it's my destiny to bring order. Leave this to me, ill end this myself.

"Xiza just sits back down and turns his chair around to face the window and says

," As you wish.

"He snaps his fingers and the platform around Kira rises out of the room. It then takes Kira out to the balcony of the ship. He sees the capital and at once charges up power in his hands as he says

," It is time to show the people of this world and all others that no one is above the rule of law. Yes, this amount of power should get the job done. Ah, but first, stop hiding Max and face me. How sad that you thought you could sneak up on me.

" Sure enough he sees Max flash step behind him and his squad mate stares at him with horror and says,

" Kira! What is going on here?

"Kira just smirks and says," Are job of course. Sigh, I knew it was a bad idea to have you come along with this mission. Why are you siding with the Zandalorin's?

"Max then gets angry and says,"

Why? Because they did not do anything wrong! As far as I can tell only one guy, that rough Montross had any sort of link to the attacks. There is no reason to go to such lengths!

"Kira just sighs and says," As far as you can tell it might appear that way. However, I assure you this must be done. Even if they did not committee those crimes, they still must be wiped out for the stability of all.

"Max then says,

" What? Are you insane?

"Kira just says," Don't be foolish and use your head! The Zandalorian race is a savage race that has been starting conflicts for centuries! They are simple minded, only thinking about fighting and expanding there own power. They refused to be a part of the Lylat Kingdom because they are blinded by pride. Therefore they must pay for their sins.

"Max then gets mad and says," But you're talking about genocide to an entire planet mostly because they won't fall in line! I know these people Kira, they are eared to fight, but they are not monsters. They have the same rights as us to live. There must be a better way to solve things then this!

" Kira just looks down, and sees Bardock fighting through his men to try and get to where the two are.

He then sees Bardock punch of a Gundam 's head with his Heat Phalanx attack and says

" There isn't, this is the best and final solution. People like theses' will only become bolder the longer they are allowed breathing room. And since this race has unnatural power and fighting talent that makes them even more of a threat. This is the end of the line for the people of Zandalor!

"Max is outraged and says," What has gotten in to you Kira? Have you forgotten what it means to be an Enji? You have been different ever since Shin died, but I did not think you would go this mad! I can't believe your dad and the other masters would allow this!" Kira then grins and says,

" I am in charge of this operation. Master Myers and the others trust me to enforce justice, and enforce it I will!

"Max then takes out his sword and Kira says

," Just what do you think you're going to do Max? You would side with these barbarians and betray the Lylat Kingdom? "

Max then says,"

I protect innocent people from harm, and right now you're the one who is going to kill so many life's for a insane reason! If I have to ill knock some sense in to you! "He then charges at Kira only for Kira to snap his fingers, and the floor below him opens! Max wonders what this is about, before he hears eerily howls and five of the mysterious Metriod's float out! Max is shocked and says

," What the, are theses Metroid 's ? What the hell are they doing, ah!

" A second later he finds all of them are latching on to him, and all ready absorbing his massive power with their tendrils! Kira smirks and says," I have to hand it to Xiza; he has quite the collection of pets. While Metroid's are illegal to own, priorities come first. Now watch Max, watch and see what happens to those that can't come to your sense!

"He then turns down to look down at the planet, just as Bardock smashes through the last wave of fighters! Bardock glares at Kira and says," Where is Xiza!? I won't let you stop me from giving that murderous self serving back stabber what he deserves! "

Kira smiles and says,

" Xiza is not seeing anymore visitors today. However, I'll be happy to hear your complaint, Bardock.

" Bardock then sees Max trying to fed of the Metroid's to no avail and says,"

So, you're the Kira Max talked about huh? I see you treat your friends well. Find, I am sure Xiza is listing anyway. Xiza, the Zandalorian people are through doing your dirty work, got it? You won't just dust us under a rug, we are going to make you pay! No matter who you have hired to shut us up you will never defeat are race! And now, it's time you pay. Here, this is a present for all the people we killed in your name! Feel the power of the Zandalorin's!"

He then gathers all the power he has and fires a massive blue energy ball!

However, Kira floats in to the air, and holds up one finger while a spark of energy comes out of it.

He then says,

" So, that's the extent of the power from your will huh? Pathetic!

"He then horrifies Bardock by having that tiny spark of energy in a instant grow the size of the entire ship he is hovering over!

Bardock then says," No way! "

Kira laughs and says," Know Zandalorian, feel the absolute power of true justice! "

Max is horrified and says," No, stop it Kira! "Kira then looks excited and says,

" It's too late, those that stand in the way of true justice, will face divine punishment !Shinratensi ! "

Kira then has his massive ball of white energy grow even larger before he gestures it to head in to the planet, and right on Bardock! The proud warrior tries to break through it, but the difference in power between him and Kira is too great and he is consumed by it! He then feels himself burning as he says

," No, damn you Kira! Kakarot!!"

With that he is reduced to nothingness, but he is not the only one! The blast drive right in to the planet, instantly killing anyone it its path!

Max is horrified and helpless to see a massive explosion light up the sky, before the entire planet blows up! When Max can see again he sees that while Kira's attack did not entirely destroy the planet, it is now shattered. Max then stares at Kira and says,

" Kira, you, you no longer deserve to call yourself an Enji you maniac! You just killed billions of life's without a second thought! What happened to the Kira who cherished life? When the hell did you get powerful enough to destroy in one attack? There is no honor at all at how low you just acted!"

Kira just looks emotionless and says,

" I grew up from such worthless sentiments Max. The pain I endured help show me the truth. And the truth is that the only way to truly bring peace to the cosmos is to show no mercy to threats is to eliminate all threats without mercy. Honor, compassion, those things are nothing but handicaps that we cannot afford to have. Only then can true peace be achieved!

"Max then gets back up despite all the Metroid's still sucking his magic energy and glares at Kira. He then says,

" Kira, you call this justice? Peace brought forcibly through mass murder is not a peace worth having! "

Kira smirks and says,"

It's the only way to have true peace, you, father and the others believing otherwise is pure fantasy. Now Max, time to choose where you stand. I will forgive your actions since they were relatively minor and we were once close friends. However, I will not forgive treachery. " Max then shows Kira his answer by unleashing all of his power, and even the Metroid 's on him begin to growl in pain from the overload of energy!

He then says,"

Kira, unlike you, I am not someone who so casually turns on his friends and think nothing of killing innocent life's! Bardock was my friend, and I will never forgive you for what you did! You're going down!

"Max then unleashes all of his power, and it's so great it shatters the Metroid 's on him! He then charges at Kira, but his former friend blocks the strike! The impact rocks the ship but Kira just has his magic energy flare up to blow Max of him! He then says,

" You have made a very foolish choice Max. And you are even more foolish to think you can defeat me! The training I did at my time absent from the order has made the difference between us far too wide for you to have any shot of avgenging those savages. I will destroy any that stand before me, even you!

" He then fires a powerful lighting blast at Max, but Ben's cousin deflects the strike and says,"

Kira, I don't give a damn how powerful you got. Ill defeat you no matter what! Huh? "

He then sees several Gundams fly over to them and aim there weapons at Max. In addition both Tosen, Salzon and several guards come out to Kira's side.

Kira then says,

" See Max, to defy me is to defy the Lylat Kingdom itself. Now, still want to act like a fool?

" Max then looks around and sees he is surrounded and says,

" Damn you, I'll never forgive you traitor. You won't get away with this, no matter how long it takes ill show everyone who you really are! But I guess I'll have to pick a better time, Solar Flare!

"Max then creates a binding light that blinds everyone! When the flare is gone and everyone can see, he is gone!

Tosen runs up to Kira and says," Sir, he can't have gone far! I will have the feet track him down at once! (This is before Tosen got the injury that turned him blind. ) "

Kira just chuckles and says," Don't waste are time. Max always was good at escaping out of a bind.

"Xiza then enters the area and says," You seem quite causal about letting someone who knows the truth run away. Max is an Enji like you, are you sure it's best to let him live?

"Kira laughs and says,"

It's his word against ours. And between the power both are positions have he will never be taken seriously. Some may trust his word over the most respected Enji Knight and the head of a major multi planet corporation and subcommittee member. But not enough to be truly taken seriously. If any Zandalorian survived the assault the poison I am releasing around the area that targets there DNA will wipe them out. The people of Zandalor will be extinct by the end of the day. If Max Bruder ever shows his face again, he will die. Now, it's time to move on to more important things.

"Xiza laughs and says," Ah you are truly a fascinating human Kira Myers. It's rare to see a man so fixed on getting what he wants. "

Kira looks at the ruined planet and says,

" It's not for personal gain, I just knew I am the man who must do whatever it takes to do what must be done. Nothing will stand in my way to bring this corrupt cosmos to its true form.

"Xiza laughs and says," Ah, as they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Still, you won't have to worry about me opposing your path. I think we can come to terms with a path that will be of mutual gain. Come, we have much to discuss. "With this Xiza and Kira enter the ship, and are view of them ends. The projection of the past then fades, and everyone is at a loss for words!

* * *

Zoda just shakes his head and says," Blind we were if this we could not see. " Myers looks at his son and a tear comes down his cheek as he says,

" Kira, for this long you Ben just looks at Max and says,

" Max, all of this happened, because of Kira. So, you never really betrayed the order, you had no choice. I knew you were not someone who would just throw everything you said away! "

Max just laughs and says,"

Hey, it's not my style to be a faker. I just had to do what I had to do to survive. After I escaped from there I hid out in one of the remains of the planet. I was lucky enough to find one of the still standing cities. However, even though I found refugees I was helpless to save them. Even with magic the poison Kira unleashed was too good.

However, before the last people died they led me to the shine they had for the greatest warriors of Zandalor, and let me have the armor there. This armor that I use to take on the name of Janus is that armor. They entrusted me there revenge, and I plan to honor it! All right then, now that we have that history lesson is everyone clear on just how long Kira has been up to no good!? Because I am tired of talking!

"Ezan just stares at

Kira and says," How could you possibly justify framing and wiping out an entire planet when we were not even at war?

"Cloud then says," As your definition of justice really so warped that you think of nothing when killing an entire spices? You truly are worse than Sephiroth!

" Ben then gets mad, and his magic aura explodes again and says,

" Kira! All of this is because of your sick idea of paradise! Max's expulsion and being forced to become a criminal all because of you! I will make you pay for this!

"Myers then says," Kira, I see that I lost both sons to Aizen for I now see that there is nothing left of you but darkness and madness! "

Kira then begins to laugh once more and says,

" Is that all? It does not matter if none of you understand how things really work or if you understand the reasons for my methods. All of you are part of the old world. And it's time that all the broken factors are cleansed from this cosmos! No matter how many stand against me, none will stop me!

"With that he unleashes all of his power, and shatters the energy orb trapping him! He then has his aura increase and says,

" Nice try Max, but no force in the universe can contain my power! Enough, your hopeless dreams of revenge end here! Once and for all, I will shatter you with the power of the transcend ruler of this dimension!

"Ben gets in to fighting stance and says,"

Don't count on it Kira. With are combined power we will defeat you no matter what trick you use!

"Kira just has energy surge around him and points his blade at Ben while saying,

"Enough words, you have annoyed me long enough. Fade in to nothingness! Divine Leveler! "

Kira then fires a barrage of holy energy swords from his original sword and they all home in on Ben. However the welder of the Star Sword once more forms a second sword of golden energy and slashes them all in half before he crosses swords with Kira! Kira just presses his weapons closer to Ben and says,

" It does not matter if you have discovered the truth about your beloved cousin's history. No matter how much you despise me it will never be enough to defeat me! Huh, guh!

"He senses Max coming for him just in time to fire a blast, but Max dodges it and delivers a roundhouse kick to his opponent's knee! As Kira bursts backwards Max dashes after him while saying,

" I don't know about that one. Revenge is a pretty strong motivator to keep going! It's the reason I refused to kneel over for years! It's funny though. You tried so hard to wipe me from everyone's attention to protect your plans. But in the end it just came back to bite you really bad in the rear end eh? I guess you can call it the irony of fate! "He then thrusts his large sword at Kira only for Kira's eyes glow and a wall of darkness comes out to block Max's strike! Max then waves his hand and dark spikes strike out to attack Max and while his former teammate slashes at them Kira laughs and says," Now do you see how futile it is? My powers are superior to all of your combined!

"Ben then says," Maybe not alone, but as cliché as it may be, the power of teamwork is greater than your sole strength! I'll show you once and for all! Divine Atonement!

"Ben then slams the Star Sword in to the ground, and a large circle of light appears below Kira, before countless energy swords blast out all charging for Kira! Kira just has his power explode and says,

" You just don't know when to die. "

He then slashes back at lightning speed to defect all the swords! However, Cloud, Squall, Rid, and Luke all charge at him and Squall says,

" Kira, you're going to pay for underestimating what we can do. Blasting Zone!

" Kira sees the former SeeD power up his Gun blade before slashing at Kira, and as he does Luke then powers up his Key of Loerlei and says," That's right, no one single person has the right to decide the fate of all living things! Lost Fon Drive!

"Just as Kira blocked Squall's attack Luke charges at him at full power and attacks him from behind with his most powerful Mystic Art attack! Kira is able to form a barrier around him, but Luke's attack severely weakens it, and Rid sees this while saying,

" You spent so much time trying to learn everything you forgot what it means to be a good person! Let's try this again, Aurora Sword!"

Rid then uses the power of his Fabri power sphere to power up his Last Fencer sword and surround it with red energy before charging at Kria, and slashing through his defense barrier!

Cloud then charges at him and gathers all his power before saying," Kira, its time you pay for using so many people, Finishing Touch!

"Cloud's First Sword then radiates with power as he delivers a powerful jumping slash attack at Kira, and manages to hit him! This slams him through one of the castles pillars; however it does not keep Kira down for long! It takes only an instant for him to burst back above them and have his energy spike while he says

," Your nothing but ants trying to take down a god! I'll show you what real power is, Holy Purgatory!

"He then clutches his hand, and fires of a powerful inferno at the four Enji! However Ezan flash steps in front of them, and has his Soul Eater sword glow before he uses its power to absorb the attack! He then says,

" Kira, I won't allow you to disrespect the name of the Enji Knights any longer. Backlash Mirror force Flare!

"Ezan then fires a powerful purple energy blast at Kira, but Kira blocks it with one hand! He then says,

" I am disappointed in you Ezan. You out of everyone here should realize how hopeless it is to expect such attacks to defeat me my former apprentice! Huh, now what is it?!"

He then sees his father charging at him with his sword drawn and he says,

" Kira, it is you have forgotten what it means to have the light of hope in the darkness times. And you must be truly lost to have forgotten that! Shin-Zantetsuken!

" Kira sees his father come at him and tries to throw Ezan's attack at the Grand Master! However the leader of the Enji Knights uses his own power to redirect the attack and cause it to explode right at Kira; s face! As he is blasted in to the air Kira sees his father above him preparing to land the killing blow! Kira just dodges it, but feels pain as the Enji's sword cuts down his face chest and left leg! While he does not yell out in pain he is infuriated that his father nearly killed him and says," So, you're finally going all out?

" Myers eyes are full of resolve and says,"

It's my fault for this disaster, and as both your father and head of the Enji Knights I will fix that mistake no matter what!

"Kira then sees everyone surround him once more and he says,

" This should not be possible. With the damage you all sustained even after being healed you should have very little energy left?

"Ben then grins and says,"

Looks like you looked down on all of us so much that you're oblivious to are true potential! There is no way you can win Kira, its over!

"Kira just looks angry and his energy flares up once more as he says,"

Insolent clown, it's over when your supreme King says it's over! And I say, this rebellion dies this instant!

"He then has his magic energy explode causing a shockwave to blast everyone back, before he bursts high in to the sky!

At once his six angel wings and six demon wings all glow, before more he has both light and darkness energy surround him! As his sword and Light Saber hover at his side as those energy begin to form around his finger and grow into a massive dual colored energy ball

! As it grows several times by the second Max is horrified that he recognizes this attack and says," No, are you freaking kidding me Kira!? That is the same attack he used to destroy the planet of Zandalor!

"Myers then says," Stop Kira! You truly plan to wipe out the capital of the Lylat Kingdom to beat us?

"Kira has a maniac look on his face form as he says,"

Sacrifices must be made in order to create paradise father! To at last delete your misguided order this is well worth the price of creating a new capital planet! Now, pay the price of defying the creator of the new world!

Ultima, Ethereal, Shinra-Tensei !"

Kira then launches his massive energy sphere right at his own castle! As the ground begins to shake and buildings mobile suits get pulled in to the giant ball of death only to be instantly destroyed Max clutches his hand in fury and says,

" No, not again! You're not going to win again Kira! Now, it's time I show you just what power I gained while training to defeat you! School, of the undefeated of the east, secret ultimate technique! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!

!" With that Max's energy spikes as he unleashes his most powerful energy blast to stop Kira's attack! It collides with the much larger attack, but it barely slows the blast down!

Kira laughs and says," Oh please, just because it's called the ultimate technique it does not mean it can compare to mine! Time you witness who is truly the strongest being in the universe!

"He puts even more power in to his spell and Max's knees begin to waver. However Ben then gets determined and powers up before saying," No, I did not come this far only to be beaten by a lying manipulative psychopath like you! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

"Ben then fires of his trademark energy wave attack at full power, and his attack soon merges with is cousins. While it manages to slow down the descent of the Titan Special Forces commandants attack, it still is winning! Kira just says," You truly are senseless fools! Haven't you figured out by now that it's impossible to defeat me?

"Ben just says," It does not matter if it's impossible or not. The fate of everyone I know ride on the outcome of this, and for the sake of everyone I will not lose! Kira, you're the one who just can't get it. A true hero fights on no matter what the odds. To make the impossible possible, that is the will of a true hero!

"Max laughs at this and says

," And when did you come up with that motto Ben? Heh, not bad, now, for old times' sake lets show him who the hell he is majesty is dealing with!

"Ben smiles and says," Right! Take this!

"With that the duo unleashes even more power in to their attacks, and there resolve causes the other hero's determination to fill up! Myers then lands behind Ben as Cloud lands to his side. And many others do as Myers says,

" Don't give up, we can get through this! Give it all you got! Grand Matrix!

" He then fires of his attack, and Cloud, Ezan, Doug and everyone who can still fight does the same! Kira sees this and says

," It's useless, you can't compare to my power, to my cunning! All you are doing is increasing your suffering! What, what is this? "

He sees his father's golden energy sphere along with the other warrior of lights attacks merge with Ben and Max's, and they combined to form a massive rainbow colored energy beam that surpasses Kira's attack! Kira is shocked to see his would be victims massive attack shatter his attack, and head right for him! As he braces himself he says

," No, this is impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!! RAH!

!" That massive attack bursts right in to him, and while he tries to defect it it's no use as he is consumed by the blast before it gives of a gigantic explosion in the sky! As the light shines Doug does a thumbs up and says,"

Oh yah! How's that for being put in your place!? Even with all his fancy powers he was nothing!

" James just sighs and says,"

Don't be a fool, it's not over yet. "Doug then laughs and says," Oh come on, even he could not, huh? What's everyone looking all serious for? Oh wait, damn it I sense it now. "

The smoke clears and sure enough Kira is still alive, however it's clear he underestimated that last attack. He looks as badly damaged as Vegeta did after he got hit by the Sprit Bomb the first time he faced the Z warriors! His cape and royal armor torn, and bleeding all over, it's clear that Kira is hurting now! Breathy heavily, he glares at everyone, especially Max and Ben, and says

," All of you, all of you will pay for this! Your suffering will increase a thousand fold for embarrassing me like this. You think this can stop me? Nothing, nothing can stop me! I will never be defeated! My rule, will eclipse all of your petty worthless hopes and dreams! Such naïve hearts can never unite the cosmos! This ends here, I'll kill every last one of you! "He then staggers as he floats to Ben and the others. Ben then gets in to fighting stance and says

," Give it up Kira, you're the one who is dreaming if you think you can pull of getting away with this!

"Kira just laughs as his energy spirals around and says,

" This pain is nothing; I have endured far more pain then this! Hahaha, you weaklings will never be able to match my pain! Now, DIE!!" He then waves his hand, and uses his magic energy to pull both buildings and battle ships out of the sky and hurl them at the Enji! However Max then gets mad and says,

" Kira! You just can't expect that you're wrong huh? It's time once and for all, to make you pay for all that you have done! Blazing Judgment!

"Max then slashes through the building thrown at him and dives right for Kira! However Kira fires a powerful lighting blast to stop him! However, Max takes the pain and keeps moving forward!

He then says," Nothing you throw at me will stop me from giving you what you deserve!

"Kira then puts more power in to his attack and says,

" You will never understand, none of you can! All you can see is what is around you! I am the only one thinking about the bigger picture! Because you are all bound to the weakness of your hearts you will never have true power and fade away with the old rotten world! Huh, now what? "

He then feels a surge of power, and before he knows it he sees Ben above him, and gathering all of his power in to his Star Sword!

Ben then says," Kira! You may understand everything there is to know about light and darkness! But you're still clueless to how people work! No one wants a universe that is ruled by one man's absolute vision!

"Max sees Kira's eyes are fixed on Ben, and with his guard down only for a second puts all of his power in to his fist and says

," Stop being a sore loser Kira, and take your defeat like a man! Ultimate Blazing Knuckle!

"He punches Kira in the stomach with such force it creates a shockwave and kicks him up in the air!

He then says," Now Ben!

"Ben then nods and says," Now, it's time I show you just how sick I am of you! This blade of mine is shinning with all my hope and dreams! Its bright roar, overflowing with my anger hatred and sorrow cries out to grapes victory! DIVINE FLARE SLASH!"

Kira sees Ben's Star Sword filled with holy magic energy and goes to block it with his red light-saber. However Ben slashes right through it and destroys it! Kira tries to dodge and block with his main sword but it's too late, as Ben chips the Luminous Abjuctor , and slashes off the right hand of his foe! The impact of Ben's strike blasts Kira to the ground, and he lands with an impact so hard that he causes an imprint on Outer Heaven!

He then looks at his severed hand and can hardly believe it before he coughs up blood! He then glares at the one chosen by the Star Sword with his eyes buldging and says,"

Ben Auro, I never thought you would be able to damage me this badly.

"Ben smirks and points his sword at Kira while saying,

"That's why you just lost a hand! I told you, those that underestimate me regret it! "

Kira then sees everyone surround him and Hiryuumon then says,

" Hey boss, we should attack him now before he does something like Xehamaru and regenerative his arm!

"Zidane then says," Good idea Hiryuumon, I had it with creeps who just put them self's together when they get hurt!

"Kira just laughs and says," Oh please, even with one hand I cannot lose!

"Myers just says," Give it up my son. Your plan has failed! Surrender now if you want to retain any dignity!

"Kira just gives his father a dirty look and says," Surrender? Never, I will never surrender to the likes of you. I am the King of the Lylat Kingdom, and my reign will not die here!

"He then hears a new voice say,

" That is because it is all ready over Kira! Its time you are brought to justice for your crimes against all life!

"Kira's eyes widen and he says,

" No, it cannot be!"

He and everyone then hear the elevator come back up to the top, and out comes King Atem, Lacus, Samus, and the trio of Maverick Hunters!

Ben then says,"

King Atem! All right Lacus and the others were able to free you! Great work Lacus! "

Lacus just smiles and says,"

It was nothing to special. I am just glad you're all still alive. And from the looks of it you're doing better against Kira then I thought possible. What the, is that Max?

"Max and Ben both look over to Lacus and say,

" It's a long story, hey!

"Atem smiles and says," It's good to see your all ok. But lets focus on the most dire matter first Ben. Now then, it's over for your little coup de tact! "

Kira just says," Ah King Atem, so they managed to free you as well. So be it, you will just have to die here with your supporters!

"X aims his X buster as Zero takes out his Z-saber and X says," You truly have gone maverick Kira, its over! "Kira just scoffs and says

," You're all the mavericks, getting in the way of true progress!

"Atem then says,"

Kira, your mad ideals have caused enough damage to the credibility of the Lylat Kingdom. And I will not allow you to undue all the work me and my father has done any longer! If you will not stand down you will face true divine punishment! I, the true king of the Lylat Kingdom summon the three Lylat supreme summon gods!

"With that three lights shine from his Millennium Puzzle, and shoot out in to the sky! Soon enough the three ultimate summon monsters,

Obelisk the Tormenter, Zodiark the Sky Dragon, and the supreme Winged Dragon Bahamut hover around Outer Heaven!

As they all roar at Kira Ben smirks and says,

" Still think you have a chance at victory Kira?

"Kira then powers up his aura and says," You think insignificant creatures like them matter to me?

"Atem then points his hand at Kira and says

," My three guardian's! Show Kira who is insignificant! "

They all close in on Kira but he flash steps to avoid there assault. However both Zodiark and Bahaumt then at once blast him with their Thunder Force and Blazing God Flare attacks! Kira summons his blade to his hand and defects them one handed, only to be smashed from behind by Obelisk's God Hand Crusher!

The attack hits Kira hard and he is sent right through one of his own warships! He bursts back to them, but is breathing hard and Max says,"

Oh give it up all ready Kira! You all ready lost your best sword hand anyway!

"Kira just says," I am a master of the sword with both hands. "

Myers then sighs and says,"

Even so, this is the end. Your Titans have been overcome and most of your followers defeated. Your power level is beginning to lower. You have nothing left.

"Kira just shocks everyone and laughs harder than before! He just looks at the sky and says,"

So, it comes to this. This was not supposed to end like this. But so be it, Its time.

"Ezan then says," He is up to something; we have to stop him now!"

They all see Kira press a button on his glove, and Ben, Max Cloud and Ezan all charge to stop him! However before they can reach him a red light beams down from the sky and surround's him, bouncing everyone back! This light soon begins to take form, as does its source in the sky! Everyone is horrified to see a massive red sphere form in the sky!

This massive surge of energy makes the sky turn dark, err darker, and everyone is amazed to see more streams of light break out from this " hole in the sky" and enwrap all the remaining Titan forces like tentacles!

Ben is confused and says," What the, what trick is this? How can he pull of this power when he is so badly wounded?

"Kira looks victorious and says," Oh, this is not my doing, but my collaborators. I did not think it would be necessary to inform the public just yet about them, but it seems you forced my hand!

"Myers then sees the dark red mass in the sky take form, and is horrified at what he sees! He then stares at Kira and says,"

No, don't tell me you were this far gone! Son, have you lost all of your morals?

"Everyone else sees the image, and are shocked when it's none other than the symbol of the curse seal crystals, the symbol of the Zannacross Empire! The being that is sending theses beams of light then emerges from the rift in the sky, and its a giant Necroclacous!

Ben just says," Are you kidding me? Even for you, this is a new low! I can't believe this, so for all your talk about justice and now this? Since when have you been working for the Zannacross Empire?

"Kira gazes at Ben with a mad look and says," This is nothing new, like always, I have always walked down one path. The path of true justice. However, like always, all of you naïve fools can't comprehend what true justice is! "

As the surge of dark red energy expands and covers all the Titans Paptimus Scirocco, who proved he is still one of the best pilots in the cosmos has outlasted the many opponents going after him in his The O mobile suit when he sees the dark light cover his suit and he says,"

Well, so it's like this huh? What a shame, it was getting good! But, it seems the real fun is just getting started!

"As the light drawls him in we swiftly return to are hero's, who are alarmed to see a very injured but still standing Gin Ichimaru appear before Kira just as he is covered in the light!

Max then says," Gin? So you just can't take a hint and play dead? Fine, I'll make sure you learn! "

Gin laughs and says," Oh, I had enough of being taught by you. Well Kira, it seems poor Tosen got killed by this traitor Max.

"Kira just says," Another sacrifice for the cause.

"Max sees the two being lifted in the air and says,

" Kira, what is the meaning of all this? For someone who goes on and on about creating a perfect world its more than a little hypocritical to be buddies with a empire that is seeking to revive some ultimate dark god that wants to destroy everything!

"Kira says,"

Let me make this simple, I long came to the conclusion that on our own humans are powerless to stop their own corrupt nature. Yes, the only way that change will truly happen is from the power of a being without limits. Chaos Zannacross Necron, the Supreme God of all darkness in this cosmos is the one that will make it happen! And that is why; I am most interested in his resurrection!

"Myers then is horrified and says," You have truly gone insane Kira! To think, you and Xehamaru were working side by side even as you fought him!

"Kira laughs and says,"

Oh please, neither Xehamaru nor his Inquisitors were ever aware. Only the voice of the Supreme evil emperor, Darth Damonus and the sealed Zannacross himself were aware.

I knew, before this war began that it is the only way for a true paradise to be created! That is why it was I who sought out the demon lord and offered an alliance. He was suspicious at first. But I proved my offer was genuine.

That is why the Titan's fleet did not arrive until after Xehamaru's invasion. However when I saw he would not be able to pull it off I helped dispatch that fool. I finally did earn the trust of the shadow lord, when I offered the Inter-planetary transporter device to him, I am greatfull the Cid group did so well on that machine. In additon I also promised that the chosen hero of the celestial ones would either be turned to the dark side, or be destroyed. Oh well, at least it was helpful to give them the machine anyway. After all, that is how I am getting out of here

. "Ben is furious at what he is hearing and his energy explodes once more before he says,

" You, Kira!! I never thought I could hate you more than I did but here we are! You think that the only way to create a better world is to revive the god of darkness to destroy it!? I won't let you get the chance to make it happen! Die!

" He Ezan and Obelisk the Tormenter all try to stop Kira, but even with the combined force of the two powerful warriors and the large blue summon monster it just bounces of the red light! Kira and Gin have the ground beneath them and are pulled up to the Zannacross emblem as Kira says,"

It's useless, this is the power of Zannacross himself.

Unlike Xehamaru and the others I am not there pawn, I am just using them for my own ends. You have delayed my plans, but your fates are still sealed. I was going to try and work from the inside to try and save some of the Lylat Kingdom from oblivion. However now instead of protecting your citizens you are bringing down a fate of total Armageddon on everyone! Hope your happy with your results hero's.

"Cloud just looks at Kira and says,

" You even side with the most evil force in history Kira? For what? "Kira just laughs and his eyes budge as he says," Let's just say, to seek new heights.

"Cloud then says," Kira! How low have you fallen that you have no problem aiding demons? "

Kira just says," Don't be arrogant Cloud.

"Since the beginning of time, while many have tried no mortal has stood in the heavens. Neither you, or I or any of us here. It's the thing the celestial ones have feared for an entirety. However, that emptiness in the throne of heaven will be filled, by me. Even if god itself tries to stand in the way of destiny, I will not be stopped.

I will gain the power of god. I will be the one to stand upon the heavens. And I along with Zannacross will bring the true form of this cosmos!

Fair well father, Max, King Atem, and the rest of you warriors of light and enjoy your victory while you can.

"Ben then charges at Kira as he sees he is nearly at the warp point and says,

" No, you're not getting away! Divine Flare Slash!" He slashes to get at Kira, but only cracks the energy covering him a little! Kira grins and says,

" Nice try, but this is good by Ben Auro. I admit you have more to you then I thought, but next time I will return the treatment you did to my hand with interest. Along with all you hold dear! "

With that Kira, and his entire forces are sucked in to the energy and are right on top of the massive dark creature . And with a flash they are all gone! With the monster and the hole now clearly warped out of the area the sky soon returns to normal and Ben lands on the ground.

He then says,

" Things, just keep getting a lot more complicated. But, I guess at least I can finally rest. Whew, good thing to because I am beat.

"Max is so angry that Kira got away that he punches's the ground so hard that the entire floating castle shakes!

He then says," Damn you Kira! Even I did not think you were so insane that you would try and side with the guys that want to break the seal on Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Zoda shakes his head and says,

" Although the Enji order remains intact, multiply are problems have.

" Atem just looks at the damaged done to the city , and then at the hand on the ground that use to be attached to Kira and says,

" When the people find out that one of their most loved hero's has been deceiving them, and was working with the Zannacross Empire in order to destroy this entire dimension, it's not going to go well with the public to say the least.

" Myers just looks down, before looking at the sky and says," It won't be easy. But No matter what we will not let the servants of the dark side win. After all, that is the purpose of the Enji Knights.

"Ben at last returns to his normal state and sighs while saying,"

Good grief, just when I thought that I could take it easy for a while. Oh well, a hero's job is never done! "

As all of his friends nod Lacus goes up to Ben and says

," Don't worry Ben, as long as we work together, we can get past anything right? "Ben smiles and gives Lacus a thumps up before saying,

" Of course!"

Well, I think there were so many bomb shells this chapter the bomb shelter broke! Kira has at last been overpowered even as he made a last minute escape, minus his hand. However, at least are heroes finally survived Kira's betrayal. With everyone seeing Kira 's true face at last, even his father has no choice but to see his son has become pure evil even as he calmed its of pure intentions. With the forces of evil just getting larger, can Ben and the others still prevail? To find out don't miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

In are next chapter King Atem and Master Myers try to keep the Lylat Kingdom from going nuts after finding out Kira is the winner of the biggest liar in the cosmos. Meanwhile Ben and Ezan are annoyed that both Max and Diz disappear before they can get there questions answered. However, Ben has even bigger ghosts that haunt him.

While he now understands why his cousin was forced in to his destiny, he is still haunted by the killings his evil personality Darth Idious. However his friends are there for him and by telling Ben how many of them came over their own mistakes and failings' they are able to get him from going in to another relapse of depression.

More so, Master Myers, in a form of apology for his son nearly turning Ben mad offers to give him his own training! Ben is very relieved when he sees that the Grand Master has a much less painful, but still difficult form of training in Myers' own personal chamber from within the Enji Castle, the Hyperbolic time chamber from within the Cave of Remembrance!

In this special area where time slows down so slow a day inside equals a year and the gravity can go from 20 times to 100 times the normal gravity that humans are use to,

Myers seeks to truly bring out the full potential from within Ben, and knows that with Kira now another enemy of the Lylat Kingdom he will need it! With time on their side Myers first teaches Ben a few moves, including the powerful Kaio Ken magic to increase his power even more! ( Yes that Kaio Ken hehe.)

Then as a form of punishment/ chance to learn from his mistakes he leaves Ben to train for half a year and Ben expects as a form of redemption.

Can Ben master the moves of the level of the Grand Master? With Kira now officially announcing himself the new patriarch of Sithantos and the Zannacross Empire, much to the annonce of Sigma, Nightmare, Ganon and Geneisis, and taking on the name Darth Cadius he will need to! Will Ben be able to continue his path to becoming the greatest hero of the cosmos? Tune in next time

_**for Chapter 89: Picking up the pieces, The Enduring Fiery Sprit**_!

All right, time for some Authors notes.

First, as you all might have expected to make it clear the Zandalorian race was a mix of the Saiyan race form Dragon Ball Z and the Mandalorian race that Boba Fett and Jango Fett are a part of.

Oh yes and if your confused Kira escaped because Darth Damnous saw from his magic that Kira was in danger of being defeated and used the Inter Plantery Transporter Kira gave him to have one of his minions bail him out. Don't worry, that will be explained better in the next chapter lol.

Don't worry, just who Xiza really is and how he plays in to things will be revealed in time. I think that's everything. Oh yes, and while Bardock is basely the same Bardock that was the father of Goku, I just want to make it clear that there is no Goku in this dimension so don't expect Super Saiyan's to pop up. As for a Goku from other dimensions, ah that's for another time. Well, I know there was a lot going down this chapter but I hope it was worth it.

I would like to note that this story now official has 100 reviews! Heh, if I count the ones from Volume one of course it's been over for a while but now its official lol. Thanks for all the support, hope the reviews keep coming and till next time! Oh and of course have a happy holidays!


	34. C 89: Picking Up the Pieces

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars**_

_**Chapter 89: Picking up the pieces. The Determined Unwavering path of Redemption to shape the Future! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle between Ben, Master Myers, Ezan, Cloud and the others against Kira reached its climax when Max at last relived the truth about what happened between the former teammates. To everyone horror Max showed them through his Tri-Edge ship what truly destroyed the planet of Zandalor and its people, a massive blast from Kira himself! While the proud warrior race was in a conflict with the Vector Corporation owned by subcommittee member Xiza, it was a conflicted that was orchestrated by the mysterious alien! However, even when Max got to know one of their warriors, Bardock, and soon learned the truth, he saw that his fellow Enji did not see things the same way! Max was horrified to see that Kira was helping Xiza's forces exterminate every Zandlore in site wither ever they were guilty or not! After killing Vector enforcer Cadoria and escaping the sneak attack from Gin Max was able to face Kira upon Xiza's personal cruiser hovering above the capital, and was forced to expect that Kira was ready to wipe out the entire race simply for the threat they posed in theory to the order of the Lylat Kingdom! Max tried to stop Kira but was pinned down thanks to Xiza's pet Metroid's that he apparently kept on board and was helpless as he saw Kira shatter the planet with one attack!

Kira then gave Max one more chance to side with him, but Max refused to side with a man with fascist ambitions and when he saw the battle he escaped. With the truth about Kira 's genocidal nature beginning before this war even began are heroes were horrified, and were more determined than ever to take Kira down! However, Kira proved he had the power to fulfill his ambitions and was able to push the heroes to the edge with his deadly onslaught of powerful light and dark magical attacks! However, when push came to shove Ben and the others were more than ready to show him that his views were not as absolute as he thought!

After combined there powers together Kira was injured severely and even lost his hand! However just when it looked like it Kira was finally going to pay for all the crimes he committed with his life, he saw that he was backed in to the corner and reveled his most shocking trump card of all!

The Enji were horrified to see the sky open up with darkness and protect Kira with a black ray, and worse of all, the sender of that beam was none other than a new type of massive Necrocalcous! Yes, all of this time despite Kira 's clams' to bring true justice he was a secret ally of Darth Damonus, a alliance so secret even Xehamaru and the others were not aware of it! It seems that Kira after spending years learning from the depths of the cosmos to prefect his skills, the best conclusion he could give to bring order to the universe is to resurrect Chaos Zannacross Necron and destroy the cosmos to recreate it! Kira then escaped to Max and Ben's dismay, and at last the battle was over.

Despite King Atem rightfully back as the true leader of the Lylat Kingdom, Ben no longer having to worry about being executed and at last finding out the truth about why Max having left the Enji, not to mention he was not really a traitor by choice. And of course the Enji Knights survival.

Still, it's a hallow victory when the repercussions are the once most adored war hero of the warriors of light and the Lylat army is now a part of the empire of darkness with the remainder of the Titans Special forces! Still, no matter the odds, Ben and the other heroes know they can't afford to lose and know that the war for the survival of all life in this dimension has just entered another dark turn

. Can Ben get ready to fight the new forces? Time to find out so let the saga continue!

* * *

Today's chapter begins just moments after the last one ended. Many people throughout the city of Neo Arcadia are shocked to see the entire Titan's fleet be consumed by the brief void of darkness in the sky, and Brad was one of them! Annoyed at seeing his enemies just teleport away from his fists he smashes a damaged Bound Doc and destroys it with a punch as he says,

" Damn those chicken wusses! All that talk about being the most elite solders in the cosmos and they can't even bare to take a beat down by the number fighter! Bah whatever, not like any of them could match the " Unstoppable Juggernaught" fist! Enough of this, time to find that stuck up turn coat cousin of Ben and make him pay for mocking me! Ah, and maybe see if Lacus is ready to hang out now. Piff, its annoying enough that she has been going on for Ben so long that its time to reminded her who she should really be worrying about ! "

* * *

With that Brad takes a massive leap in the direction of Outer Heaven. He was not the only one annoyed at the disappearance of the Titans, Kira's conspirator Xiza was one of them, but for a entirely different reason! From inside his Sky-hook he sees that Kira has escaped, and then stands up as his long time servant Salzon enters. He then says,

" Well, so Kira made contact with Damonus as well? He sure has his way of getting around. Still, I must say I am disappointed with the results. If he just went over things a little more carefully he could have at last destroyed that blasted order. But, it's a mute point now.

"A nervous servant of the many faced man. A creature with a squid face runs up to his master and says,

" Lord Xiza, we are all doomed! King Atem and the Enji will surly know that you and Master Albert were the ones who helped him gain power! They will not show mercy!

"Xiza laughs and says," Coward, you think I did not plan for all possible outcomes?

"His servant looks nervous and says," Of course I know how much of a genius you are mister president. But, what can we, GUH!"

An instant later Xiza blasts him to bits with a blast from his finger!

Xiza then presses a few buttons and says,

" Annoying pest, of course someone with your simple mind could not see the path to the best outcome. However, I have prospered for thousands of years because I knew how to play the odds no matter what situation! Now Salzon, summon the Dammerung to are mining operation on Elysia

. We will take an escape pop there, and send out my cruiser on auto pilot to fool any pursuers. Heh, the rules may have changed. But in the end I will still win.

"With this Xiza begins his escape plan, but at the moment the Enji attentions are not at him for the moment!

* * *

We now return to Outer Heaven, which now is returning to his land based normal form since the fighting is over. Now that Kira is gone the healers in the group are trying to heal everyone and are diverting their attention to the most injured. Meanwhile the Great Fox as just stationed itself next to the castle and Fox lands his Arwing before jumping out and saying,

" King Atem! It's a miracle you're still alive! We all feared the worse.

"Atem just laughs and says," Oh don't worry I feel fine. Thanks to the Enji Knights that is. I am glad that not everyone blinded fallowed Kira's commands.

"Fox then says," From the start it was suspicious how he only showed what appeared to be Ben kill you once. But then he never showed the body. And when he quickly issued order 66 me and a few others knew his intentions were not just. I am just ashamed we took action so late. I am sorry you had to endure that your majesty. "Atem looks at Fox Mccloud and smiles while saying,

" You did your best. Do not worry, I know were the loyalist of the Star Fox team lies, and I am proud to see it's the right one. Thanks to the resolve of you all, and that of the Enji we were able to save this Lylat Kingdom that we have all worked so hard to build from being twisted in to the very thing we oppose.

And, it's thanks to the strong fighting spirit of those like Ben Auro that it pulled through. "

Ben hears this and gets embarrassed and gives of a laugh and says,

" Oh I don't know if I really did that much. I mean I would have been killed while still being oblivious if Cloud Sensei, Lacus and the others did not rescue me. I could not even get Kira back for what he did to everyone, the best I could do was get his sword hand, and he will just get a new one.

"Myers puts his hand on Ben and says,

" Don't look down on your efforts Ben, you fought well. Kira was more powerful than even I thought possible. But you never once gave up hope.

"Ben shrugs and says,"

I guess I just refused to let Kira hurt you guys. Thanks again everyone, for believing in me.

"Max laughs and says,"

Oh stop with the modest talk Ben, it's going to make me hurl! If you keep being so timed you one will ever take you seriously! "

Ben then gets annoyed, but remembers what he saw and says,"

Max, I never knew you suffered so much all because of Kira. I am sorry, I let Kira's lies about you just going crazy and betraying the order purely out of greed become the truth.

"Max just stares at Kira's former hand and looks serious and says,"

Meh, it was a drag for sure. But that's life for yah. The best you can do is take the punch's life throws at you and hit back even harder! It's the only real way to survive the cruelness of life.

"Cloud then says," So you had no choice but to hide in the shadows as Janus because of Kira's vast power and position? You could have tried to tell us the truth.

"Max laughs and says," My word against the esteemed son of the Grand Master? With Kira's Absolute Hypnosis he could control events to shape his view no matter how much proof I had. And in any case, He made it quite clear what he do if I tried to mess things up for him.

"Ben then says," Max, so you really did care. You even helped the Enji get past Order 66 and rescue me?

"Max laughs and says,"

You're giving me too much credit, it was all because of that Diz guy. He was the one who offered me this job and had all the details planed out. Speaking of that, I still would like to get paid for the job.

"Ezan then looks down and says,

" Diz, just who is he? And speaking about him, where is he at?

"Lacus looks puzzled and says," Well, he said he would heal the rest of his majesties men while we came to help. "They all then hear a kind of magical sound, and see none other than Diz appear out of a magic portal in front of them! He then says," That is true, and now that I have done what I said I have come to see the outcome of this battle only to see it has already been decided. "They all turn to see him and Myers says," So you are the mysterious Diz I have hear about. While I am not found of your secretive nature I appreciate you helping us. "

Diz then bows and says,"

Do not worry, I hide my true identity for a purpose I must keep to myself. But I assure you I am your ally. Also, I brought along this man to make sure he did not get slip away during the commotion!

"Diz then waves his hand and another man comes out of the portal, and its Garma! While he was defrosted from Samus's ice beam Diz has magic binding all of the man's limbs!

Ezan then says," Father,

." X then goes up to Garma and says,

" I would have thought the head of the elite spying agents would have been smarter than to side with a traitor.

"Garma just looks defiant and says,

" Foolish Maverick Hunter, you're the ones who are mavericks this time! Kira is just doing what must be done to make the Lylat Kingdom strong enough to destroy are enemies! It's the only way to prevail over the Zeon Federation and the Zannacross Empire! It was to get us out of this soft path of stagnation and weakness

!" Everyone just looks at him funny and Zero says,

" You know the last time I heard that line it did not pass and this time it's even lamer. And in any case you're either a bad liar or a patsy. "

Garma then shouts out," How dare you make a fool of me! What are you implying?

"Ezan just looks at Garma and says," Father, Kira was working for the Shin Emperor of darkness the whole time. "

Garma then says," You think you can trick me?

"Diz chuckles and says," I guess your arrogance has blinded you to the truth once more Garma. To make things easy, this will be the best way to explain it. Would you do the honors Max?

"Max laughs and says," Fine, though I don't like my ship being more useful as a playback machine."

He then snaps his fingers and once more his Tri-Edge ship shows a projection screen of Kira's daring escape from his demonic buddies. When Garma hears Kira's words about allying with Zannacross they are shocked to see true shock! When the projection ends he says,

" No, this must be a trick! Kira, wants to destroy the entire Lylat Kingdom? It has to be a trick, it has to be!

"Atem then says," I see you were not aware of his true intentions. So you truly thought you were acting to side with the Lylat Kingdom. Still, this betrayal cannot be over looked. However, in turn of these events your judgment might not be as sever, well, at least enough to avoid the death penalty.

"Doug then looks amused and says,

" Well, it looks like we finally have as much as we can here, and as a bonus you even found out your cousin/ mentor was innocent buddy! So, how about something to eat"

Hiryuumon then licks his lips and says,

Good idea, I am starving! "

Ben laughs and then looks at Max and says,

" So Max, now that the truth is out you can return to the Enji! Huh?

"He is shocked to find Max laugh hard and says," Keep dreaming Ben. No way am I coming back to the Enji. "Ben is hurt by this and says," But why? Now that we know you did not wipe out the Zandalor race you," He is shocked to find Max interrupt him with a laugh and he says,

" Oh how quick you are to forget things cousin. I may be cleared of that, but I still committed plenty of big time crimes since then. And besides, no offense, but I can't stand to be a part of the order that let Kira get away with his crimes!

"Myers looks ashamed and says,

" I admit it pains me how long I was unaware of my son's true heart. However, I will try to make amends for the damage that is done. And even though you have committed crimes, if you work to fix them I am sure the light can once more shine at you.

"Max laughs again and looks at the sky before saying,"

The light, for so long I have been in the shadows it's like a question. But, like I said, what's done is done. I can't just stay in an order that limits me; I do things my way, outside the law.

"Ben then gets upset and says," Think about what you're saying Max! Huh?

"Max just walks to the edge of the castle and salutes them all and says," You're getting stronger Ben, you even impressed me a little. Keep this up and the next time you and I cross paths you might give me a decent fight! Just remember not to lose sight of yourself. And keep a grip on your friends, and your pride no matter what. See ya!"

Ben then runs up to Max and says,

" No, not again, huh? AH!" He then sees a blinding flash that blinds everyone! When the sight of everyone returns they see it is too late and the Tri-Edge is already blasting out of the planet! Lacus then sees Ben is sadden by this and walks over to him and looks at his face before saying," Ben, are you going to be ok? "Ben sees Lacus's concern and smiles while saying,

" Don't worry Lacus, I'll be find. I guess Max just can't let the pain he felt go. And unlike me, he had to deal with it alone. However, maybe in time he will come around. "They then hear Diz chuckle and says," Time can change many things. It can turn mountains in to pebbles and nations in to ruins. However, time can also bring about great happiness. It's what we use with the potential time brings us that determines winners and losers. And now, it's time for are paths to separate. "Ezan is alarmed and says,

" Hold on Diz, I will want answers. You know the truth, tell me! "

Diz just looks down and says,

" Now is not the time. I sense great conflict, and darkness in your heart Ezan. When your heart is clear, then we can have a proper discussion. Until then, take care, and try not to be as pig headed as your "father".

"With this Diz has his magic energy wrap around him and in a second he vanishes much to Ben's rival's dismay. He then looks annoyed and says,

" Damn that Diz. "Doug looks at Ezan and says," What's with you Ezan? This guy has something you need to know?

"Ezan just walks back and says," It's nothing that concerns you Fitter.

" Ben then looks amused and says," Oh, but I thought I heard something about your true ,

" At that instant Ezan glares at him and says,

" Don't assume things which to you know nothing about Ben Auro.

"Ben laughs and says," Find fine be that way. Whew, I am beat.

"James looks around and says," Well, it seems that lots of people still have questions. "

Ben then looks at the sky and says,"

Maybe, but at least now we have the time to find those questions.

"Cloud then takes a deep breath and says, "

Well, I am sure Aeris and the others are worried about us. How about we return back home?

"Myers smiles and says,"

I like the sound of that. Ill contact you soon King Atem for what are story to the public will be, but for now let's to are best at both ends to try and restore order.

"King Atem nods and Myers prepares a mass warp spell to return the group at once to Hallowed Bastion while Master Zoda stays with Atem to help things go smother.

* * *

As they do they don't notice an unaccounted person is watching all of this, the spirit of Sephiroth! While after Ezan used the powers of the Sol Emeralds to seal his sprit once more and still not having the strength to try another take over the former 1st class SOLDIER has been watching all of the events from the super elite Enji's mind with great interest. At the moment the archenemy of Cloud is going over the turn of events and at the moment says to himself,

" Ah, just when I thought the chance to finally take over arisen this happened. Ezan Kaiba, or should I say Ezan Zeon. Your proving quite the worthy host. And it will be all the more satisfying when I am reborn. Next time, I will make no errors in the process. However, I have to make sure I gather even more power than before. I need more power, to eclipse that Kira Myers. I won't any one upstage my rightful place as the chosen one. See you soon, Cloud.

* * *

"As the spawn of Jenova's sprit plots his comeback are view now turns another villain, and its one who is now officially nothing but one! Yes, are view turns back to the traitor Kira. After the Necrocalcous that bailed out Kira and the remnant of his Titans forces over the capital planet he found himself on the Zannacross "security "planet Xarcabar.

However it was only moments later that as his feet touch the ground of the planets castle of Zvahl that flames break out of the ground and consume him! Moments later he is warped to another place, and its none other than the dark empires core world of Vandalgyon! Kira sees that he is right in front of the large gates of Neo Pandemonium. Within moments the two demonic guards raise their swords and the gate opens as Kira hears the voice of Darth Damonus reach him telepathically and it says

," Come Kira Myers. We have much to discuss.

"Kira sees more Necrocalcous surround him and he just says,

" Well, this should be interesting.

"He quickly enters and steps on a platform that takes him right to the throne room. Inside the large glamorous and definitely evilly decorated chamber he sees Damonus sitting on the throne facing the opposite end of Kira. Without even turning around he says,

" You have failed your bargain Kira. I and the master are most displeased with this turn of events.

"Kira just remains as emotionless as ever and says,"

I could see that when you warped me all over your collection of planets. "

The shadow lord turns around and his right hand grasps his staff while the other one bursts in to flames as he says,"

You know we can take no chances letting the Enji have a glimpse of are location. Even if only for a second, they had a window of opportunity to reach Master Zannacross in his sealed state. And that cannot be allowed, which is why I had my minion take you to Xarcanar first just in case. Also, I kept your surviving Titans and Salvation solders there while I conclude what to do with them. I am pondering to keep them around or offer them as sacrifices.

"Kira smirks and says," It would be a waste to get rid of a whole legion or so of elite solders.

" Damonus scoffs from within his masked face and fire now burns on his eyes as he says,

" Elite, but not elite enough to wipe out the Enji Knights as you promised you would! An elite army of replica solders seems to not be worth the effort after all.

"Kira just says,

" I admit things did not go as I foresaw. I did not expect that both Diz and Max would conspire to stop my rule. But I can promise you, next time I see them they will taste true suffering.

"Damonus chuckles and says

," Yes, only next time try to not lose another hand. To be honest I fail to see the logic in why you did not enhance your body like Xehamaru did .

"Kira laughs and says," Unlike that weak snake I did not need to enhance my body to have unlimited power and destroy those hopeless hypocrite fools. This lost is nothing, it can easley be fixed.

"Damonus then says," Yes, there are lots of errors that needs to still be fixed. It seems are assessment on Ben Auro is one of them since even you could not finish him for good!

"Kira looks at where his hand use to be and says,

" Even now he is not truly a threat. It's all thanks to his friends that he is able to be much of anything. I admit I underestimated how loyal he was to them. Even after all those betrayals and suffering he still would not submit to the darkness and kill them.

"Damonus then walks back to his throne and has the giant red crystal that he uses to watch events from affair glow as he says,

" Then if he will not turn he must be destroyed. Now that the matter is settled his death must be are priority. But first, it's time to decide just what to do with you Kira. You failed your promises and no longer can control the Lylat Kingdom from within. However your strength still eclipses that of Xehamaru or the Inquisitors. And your knowledge of their tactics, secrets and military placements will still be useful. I suppose it's better to keep you alive, even if the others will be annoyed at it.

"Kira smirks and says," So, they were hoping to see me dead did they?

"Damonus laughs and says,"

Oh, I never told them you were working for us until your announcement as the Supreme King. They were, most displeased. Ah, and speak of the devils.

"Sure enough the doors behind them are forced open, and Kira turns around to see Genesis and Nightmare enters from the door as Ganondorf and Sigma warp in! And they are all looking furious as a nervous Dr Robotnik fallows them!

At once Nightmare sees Kira and his eyes narrow as he turns to Damonus, takes out his Soul Crusher and says,"

Master Damonus! Why is this Enji filth still alive?

"Ganondorf then has the Tri-force of power glow on his glove as he shakes it and says

," Yes, it's insulting enough that you hid that the one who was causing so much irritation was working for you without telling us. However, now after all of this he failed and yet he still stands?

"Kira then turns around and says,

" Ah Ganondorf, still upset I embarrassed you? "

The evil king's magic energy then begins to fill up the room as he says,

" You have a lot of nerve to still act so smug for someone who is in your position.

"Damonus then raises his staff and says,

" Calm yourself Ganondorf. While it's true Kira failed his mission, he still is of use to our plans for victory. In fact, I was thinking he would be the ideal replacement for Xehamaru as the head and patriarch of Sithantos. As well as the official commander of military operations as the commander of the Dark Specter.

"Hearing that there former source of misery is now to be in charge of the main flagship of the Zannacross Empire causes the four villains to get quite annoyed and Sigma says,

" It was one thing for Xehamaru to command us since he had already long turned on the Lylat Kingdom. But now you expect us to take orders from someone who has stopped us from several victories?

"Genesis then chuckles and says,"

Yes, while the leader of the Titans shined quite brightly for a time, it seems he has shined to bright and has already lost his luster.

"Nightmare then laughs and points his sword at Kira while saying,"

Yes, from the looks of it you're all ready finished! You even lost your hand from what I saw. I see no reason to take orders from the likes of you!

"Kira then smirks and says," Maybe because even one handed my powers far exceed all of yours combined? "This was the last straw for the Inquisitors and Sigma has the red dot on his bald head glow as he says

," Enough of this , I'll show who is superior! "

The former leader of the Maverick rebellion then fires a blast of energy from his head at Kira, only for him to see it defected by Kira's sole hand! The leader of the Titans then says,

" I had enough of proving myself to simpletons today. "

This causes Sigma to draw his sword, and at the same time the other servants of darkness do as well! Genesis then has his sole black wing extend as his power level raises and he says,

" I see it is time for this former star to be wiped out! "In a flash he and the others all flash step around Kira and strike so hard the ground around him is shattered and Robotnik is blown of his feet! When the mad scientist gets back up on his feet the sight he sees shocks him so much he wipes of his goggles and looks again before saying

," No way, I can't believe this! Even after being so damaged, his power is this great?

"The sight that amazes him is of Kira with one hand blocking all four of his opponent's slashes with his blade, knee, and pure magic energy!

Nightmare then says,

" This must be another one of your cheap illusions!

"Kira laughs and says,"

No Nightmare, it's just proof that I am the superior fighter out of all of you. "

Ganondorf then gets annoyed and says,"

Silence! Your nothing but a mere boy, you cannot compare to my power!"

With that he dashes back and fires a massive energy orb of darkness at Kira, just as Sigma fires a purple energy blast, Nightmare fires of his Terror Flame attack and Genesis casts his Apocalypse spell at Kira!

When the smoke clears they see nothing but a crater where Kira stood. However moments later they hear a laugh and a shockwave blasts them back! They then turn around to see Kira flying behind them!

He then says," Fools, as if you thought you could escape my Absolute Hypnoses. However only Ben Auro was luckily enough to escape my power. "

Sigma then says," You think just because you were able to sneak behind the Enji's backs and learn a bunch of fancy magic spells you can command us?

" They all power up further and in responds Kira has his six angel wings and six demonic wings come out as his power surges and says,

" Enough, the likes of you have no chance of opposing my destiny. Now, get in line or pay the price!

"As he sees the four about to charge at him all of a sudden a wall of black fire erupts between them! A furious Damonus floats above them all and in a rage points his staff at them all he says,

" Enough! This grudge does nothing but embarrasses you all to our master. Kira may have command of the fleet but you are all key players in are mission to revive Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron and bring this cosmos to its pure state of total darkness! However Kira is the one with the most public appeal even after his betrayal. It's all a matter of figures. I trust you can all put down your pride and expect that?

"Nightmare is the first to calm down and says,"

The will of the master is also my will. And if he can trust Kira with such a position I will allow it. But I will have my eye on you Kira Myers.

"The other bad guys also calm down and nod. Damonus then points his staff at Kira and it radiates with darkness as he says,"

However Kira, be mindful that the masters eye is on you always. If this is a very elaborate scam to try and stop the return of master Zannacross then you will be found out and destroyed in an instant.

"Kira smirks and says,"

Do not worry, I know this is the only way this rotten cosmos can once more prosper. I will stop at nothing to break the seal on the ultimate god of darkness. And that is why from this moment on me and the rest of the Titans will now fully fight on behalf of the Zannacross Empire!

"Damonus then has his eyes glow and says,"

Well, if we are going to make this official then the master will have his word !

"Everyone is shocked to hear a large vibration, and the crystal Damonus uses to watch over events from afar soon becomes filled with the giant eye of Zannacross himself! While still sealed in the trans-dimensional prison of the celestial ones thanks to the millions of souls being feed to him his power is growing stronger as the seal weakens and his will is expanding! He is using the crystal as a relay point and glares at Kira while saying,

" Kira Myers, son of the Grand Master of the order of Enji Knights. How fitting that you are to fully transform to my horsemen of this universes undoing! However, your last battle proved you still have much to learn about the true power of the dark side."

Kira then smiles and says," In order to create paradises, there is no sacrifice of limit. Even selling my soul to the devil is not a problem.

" Chaos laughs and says," Very well then, let the contract be sighed in darkness!

"He then shocks everyone by having a surge of dark red energy burst right in to the crystal, and pour right in to Kira! Instantly his whole body glows with a dark aura, and all his wounds are healed! His previously sliced of hand is restored, and now is a golden color on fire! Kira lands on the ground as the energy transfer ends. The other villains see that Kira now has the symbol of Zannacross burn on his forehead just like all that use the power of the curse seal crystals! The sealed dark god gives of a laugh that shakes the room and says,

" Heh, so Kira Myers, do you have any complaints? "

Kira opens his eyes, and now has them glow with power as he says,

" Kira Myers, that name is a memory of my previous weak self. To the people of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji I've sunk as low as I can, that is to the eyes of those that understand nothing. I am beyond that now; I am beyond all worthless things. And that is why, for now on my name is to be one fitting of the one to end this corrupt dimension.

_**Judicar, Darth Judicar**_ is who I am now!

"Seeing this Damonus chuckles and says,

" So be it, lord Judicar. "

Ganondorf just turns around and says,

" Bah, like I need this man to achieve my plans. Ill prove to the master I am the true king of evil once and for all. I already have several operations in motion. My own revived minions are not only destroying entire countries with their increased power but searching for high caliber powers to bring back. Tsc, it's only a matter of time, before Link, Ben Auro and all others who have delayed my rightful place get what they finally deserve!

"Sigma smirks and says," Really now Ganondorf, think you're the only one who has been busy?

"Robotnik strokes his mustache and says,"

While we are at it, is now a good time to ask if Eggman land can be a part of the new world of yours masters Necron? "

Genesis just laughs and says," The wheels of Armageddon are spinning faster. All that side with the light will soon weep. "

Zannacross laughs again and says,

" Yes, they will do more than weep! Those that defy me are trying so hard to bring this war to an end. And soon this war shall end, by drowning out all the light! Now my followers bring me more souls! "

With that the villains nod and depart. And as the servants of the darkness prepare their next attacks are view once more returns to those that oppose them!

* * *

Several hours have passed since they returned to the Hallowed Bastion. While between the damage inflicted by Darth Idious and the attacks of the Titans it's seen better days. However the damage to the large majestic castle of the Enji order is not crucial and already the damages are being repaired. After returning and showing that they have survived and Moz is especially happy that Ben is alive and back to normal. After going over with everyone, and seeing more of their fellow Enji return from the attacks of the traitorous storm troopers.

After as many people return as they hoped, and after Ben finally has a chance to rest in his real room in a long time, Myers and the other masters have a console meeting with all the available Enji in the grand hall. Are views now turns with everyone standing at attention just as Myers, Zoda, Yamamoto and the others stand on the podium.

Myers looks at everyone and says,"

My fellow warriors of light, it pains me that I see more than a few faces missing. And what gives me even greater sorrow is that most of the blame lies on my own son.

As you are all well aware not only like Xehamaru has Kira gone over to the darkness, he has been there for some time now, perhaps even the same length as my former protégé. While his deceptive act nearly torn both this order and the Lylat Kingdom apart, we were able to prevail. Now he too is working with the Zannacross Empire in order to destroy this dimension and recreate it from darkness.

He continuity claimed he is in the right, but it was clear to me today I was unable to stop my son's pain from driving him mad and now he truly believes his twisted vision is one of justice.

Neither the less no matter what his justification is we cannot allow him or his collaborators to win! That is why, he is now the swore enemy of the Lylat Kingdom.

Even with this change of sides I still believe we can prevail. As long as we do not give up on are reasons for fighting or each other. Now then, a few other announcements. The Lylat Army is trying to figure out if the entire Titan special forces are now hostile or not.

While the majority of the Salvation solders were forced to fallow Kira's commands because of the nano-machines controlling there every action, some freely fallowed his orders. And on the other hand some like Master Chief defied his orders even with the nano machines. Its going to take a while to clear up this mess so just be on guard for any Titan member while at the same time don't destroy them on site. Now, on another note now that Kira is no longer a member of the Enji I think it will be better for everyone if Ben Auro and Ezan Kaiba are returned to their former squads.

So effective immediately Squall Lion heart and Cloud Strife are once more your squad leaders.

" Ben's friends are happy to hear this and Moz says," Thank goodness things are finally returning to normal Kupo! At last we can get this whole nightmare behind us right Ben? Ben why are you sad Kupo? Aren't you happy

"His moogle friend flies on Ben's head and his friends look at him. Ben then looks worried and says,

" It's not that I don't want things to return to normal. I just don't know if they can anymore.

"Doug then looks at Ben and says," What gave you that idea buddy? Kira is long gone and so is his influence on you and the order! "

Ben gives a troubled smile and says,"

That's true, but, he still, was able to taint me with the dark side. Because I was unable to control my sadness and rage, my personality of hatred, Darth Idious took over, and killed millions of people! "

Hiryuumon then says," It's not your fault boss! Kira set us up!

"Ben just looks at his hands and says,

" But, if I was stronger, and smarter I could have prevented it!

"Lacus then looks at Ben and smiles while saying," You said it yourself Ben, you never wanted to do those things. Please don't blame yourself when you already suffered so much. We are here for you.

"Luke then walks up to Ben and smiles while saying

," She is right Ben, you're not the only one who has made a grave mistake and is haunted by it. Even after all this time sometimes I am still haunted by thinking how Master Van was able to trick me to use my Hyper resonance to cause the mining town of Akzeriuth to sink in to the miasma that covers my planet. So many people died because I followed my mentor without thinking things through. However it was thanks to Tear Guy Jade and the others that I was able to believe in myself, after a little while.

"Cecil then walks over and says,"

Ben, you're not the only one hear who has been used by the darkness. The fiend of water Cagnazzo, disguised as the king of Baron under the orders of Golbez and Zemus commanded me to do several vile acts, and it was not until too late that I realized it was all for an evil cause that I was just a pawn of. However even though I was tainted by the darkness I was still able to find redemption and become a paladin.

" Lloyd then comes over and says,"

None of us are able to make the perfect choice all the time. I thought that by stopping Mithos and combining the two worlds things would get better, but for a while things looked like they were just going to get worse. After the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla became one thing I never really thought over was that the people of the two worlds did not get along. The people of Sylvarant were anxious by the much more advanced society of Teth'alla and former the Vanguard to cause chaos. The daughter of their leader Brute, Marta Lualdi rebelled against him when she saw how radical he became and teamed up with _Emil Castagnier_, someone who lost his parents in the blood purge of Pamlacosta under someone who was killing people in my name and appearance named Decus.

The two fought against me under misinformation as well as the Vanguard to collect the Centurion cores and stabilize the worlds energy under the demon lord Ratatosk

. However, after a while I found out that Emil was in fact Ratatosk himself. The demon lord had taken the guy's form because previously he had been injured by a powerful half elf warrior warrior named, _Richter Abend_, who unleashed a furious blow that reduced the sprit to its core form after he killed Richter's friend Aster.

Emil, or Ratatosk had lost his memory from Richter's strike and he thought that Marta had Rataosk within her forehead. However, after fighting with her for several battles his views changed, and even when he remembered his memories he had changed. He changed so much he defied his other aggressive personality to protect his friends. He and I teamed up to stop Richter, whose desire for revenge against Ratatosk and to revive Alster was so great that he made a pact with the demons of my world to gain power, he sought to unseal the door of Ginnungagap to merge my world with the demonic dimension of Niflheim ! We were able to defeat Richter, but not before he breached the door. However we were able to reseal it thanks to Ratatosk and a second thought having Richter then insured the door stayed close.

Ratatosk had changed so much he even sent a portion of his power to reform as "Emil" because he cared for Marta so much. Anyway, the point of all this is that everyone can change.

I trusted Ratatosk despite him being the vengeful summon sprit of monsters and once being murderous; he became someone I could trust. And the same goes for you Ben. I know you have your dark side but even so I can say I gotten to know your true character, and its one I would trust with my life. "

As Lloyd gives Ben a thumbs up Cloud pats Ben on the shoulder and says,

" And don't forget Ben, Sephiroth was able to control my mind thanks to my current fragile state after remember the true events, and used me as his puppet to hand him the Black Materia to summon the Meteor he wanted to use to make himself a god before he threw me away in to the life-stream to die. However, thanks to Tifa and the others I was able to except my true self and continuing on. We have already fought through many battles, and we will continue to do so. After all, there is no getting of this train we are on.

"Ben looks at Cloud and says

," Cloud Sensei, everyone, thanks. "Master Myers then walks up to Ben and says,

" Ben, I have watched your progress ever since you joined the Enji, and you have gotten so much stronger then when you first joined. It's true you have your darkness, but everyone has one. What matters is that you were strong enough to not let it consume you even when it was overwhelming. I know that you are a true warrior. And that is why, as a way to make amends for my son's disasters training I now offer to give you personal sessions

. "Everyone is shocked at this and in the back Brad flips out and says

," What? The loser blows it big time and now he is getting rewarded for it! That's bogus man! "

Ben is nearly as shocked as Brad and says,

" You really want to train me one on one?"

Myers smiles and says,

" Cloud is still officially your squad commander, think of it as extra credit sessions or of the sort. Do not worry, it will not be easy to be sure, but I promise you it's not nearly as painful a method as my son's methods. Now, I know you have a lot to think over so if you want to do this come to the lake in an hour. All right everyone, I think that pretty much covers it for today. After all we been through some R&R is in order so try and get some rest. Dismissed! "He then leaves the chamber and everyone leaves. The rest of Squad 7 and Lacus still stand by him and James says,

" What are you going to do Ben? It's rare for Grand Master Myers to offer personal training; I can't recall anyone besides his son Max, and Xehamaru that learned his personal moves and magic.

"Ben then seems amazed and says," I never thought that after all I did, Master Myers would trust me enough to teach me his personal attacks. I, won't fail his trust. I just hope I am able to be up to bar.

"Lacus smiles and says,

" Don't forget Ben, you all ready come this far, and if you can master the powers of the Star Sword and unleash its Bankai form even when you still have not gathered all the crystal shards. I know you can do it so give it your best shot.

" Ben is happy to see Lacus encouraging him and he has a confident look form on his face as he says,"

Thanks Lacus, our right I can do this! I am the hero chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword, and I won't let down everyone who believed in me! All right, time to get ready. Don't worry guys, at least this time it's much closer then the moon so I'll see you later! Ah, and since Moz was able to keep my room in order while I was gone it's as comfy as ever. Be back in a flash, and hopefully even stronger!

Hiryuumon then says,

" Go for it boss! And ask if I can get some of this special training to! "

Ben then runs of and everyone looks happy , Lacus sees Ben's happy face and says

," Ben, I am glad your back to normal. After all you been through you deserve to be happy. Oh?

"She hears a loud tap that is shaking the room, and she and the others turn around to see Brad impatiently tapping his foot as the source! He then looks annoyed and says

," So, had enough time talking to star boy and pals so we can finally get to some real fun Lacus?

"Lacus looks embarrassed and says,

" Er, well got to go guys! "

She then runs of, and so does time!

* * *

We fast forward a bit to the lake by the castle, just as the sun is setting. Myers is looking at the sun sets and smiles as he sees Ben run up to him.

Ben then says," Grand Master, I except your offer. I promise to complete whatever training you give me!

"Myers chuckles and says," I see your passionate fighting sprit as returned. All right then. I just want to warn you one more time. While my methods are not as physically demanding as Kira's, they do require you put all of your body mind and soul in to them. Anything less will not suffice. Do you still except my terms.

"Ben then says,"

Of course, if I can handle the pain Kira put me through I can handle anything!

"Myers then says,"

In that case, fallow me. "With that Myers walks of and Ben fallows him to the end of the lake. He then surprises Ben by talking him to the end of the area that encompasses the wall that isolates the castle among the mountains. Ben is puzzled when he sees Myers stops in front of a blank wall and says,

" Um, is this a nostalgic place to stop before the training area?

"Myers grins and takes out his Primus sword and says,

" Ah, no this is the entrance to where we will train, the Cave of Remembrance. This place is off limits to anyone who does not have my approval. Even the other masters cannot enter without my permission. Now, open!

"Myers stabs his sword in to the wall, and Ben is surprised to see it glow before both it and the wall glow! Ben sees Myers is not just at last getting senile as a opening forms with a long stairway!

Myers chuckles and says,"

All right, shall we? "He and Ben then go in. After a minute of going down he sees a large dome room colored all in white. He sees some sort of water fall on one side and a bunch of monitors on another. And in the end of the room is another large golden door. Myers sees Ben is amazed and says,"

This is my personal training grounds, the cave of Remembrance.

Only Kira, Shin, Max, and Xehamaru trained here not counting the masters. This place can also form as a sort of emergency shelter.

"Ben looks around and says,"

This area looks striking! However, what makes it so special?

"Myers then points to the golden doors and says,

" What makes this area special is really the room before you, the Hyperbolic chamber of sprit and time. Keep in mind that this room is under classified info and is not to be discussed with just anyone.

"Ben nods and Myers then enters a password to the side of the golden-door to open it. He and Ben then enter the room, and Ben is shocked when he sees a whole new area! He sees a massive white area, with a blank sky!

Myers then says,

" Welcome to a area where it's magic is so unique and powerful that the rules of time and space are different here. Watch your step; the first one can be a dozy. "

Ben just walks forward and says,"

What do you mean? Is there some sort of drop or, AH!!"

Ben is startled when after he sees the entire area filled by nothingness aside by a fort when after taking a few steps he feels so heavy he feels so heavy he all of a sudden falls right in to the ground! As he struggles to get back up he says,

" What the, all of a sudden I feel so heavy!

"Myers chuckles and says,

" That is because the gravity in this place is quite more dense then what is on a normal planet for humans. I'd say at the moment it's twenty times heaver then normal gravity. It changes like the weather. Be careful, sometimes it can go from one hundred to four hundred times gravity.

"As Ben uses his magic energy to help him stand he stares at Myers and says,

" Over 400 times? Isn't that enough to crush humans in to pancakes?

"Myers looks at Ben seriously and says

," Oh quite so. Beginning to see why this is off limits to most people eh? But that's not all; the room can also change its temperature to hot as a desert to cold as below zero in moments. But luckily today it feels quite pleasant, good for a first day. Oh yes and of course the most important detail. In this chamber time moves much slower, so slow that a year hear is a day outside.

"Ben almost thinks he mishear and Myers sees the look of shock before saying,

" No, you hear me correctly Ben; you can train in a year's time in 24 hours. I do believe your body does not even age inside hear so not even you could tell you cheated time per say. The only way you could tell is by how much stronger you have gotten, which is why this is the ideal place to train. Now, by the end of this year hopefully you can find a groove for yourself. "

Ben then says," Wait, you took me to train for a year without even telling me? "

Myers smirks and says,

" I said it would not be easy didn't I? Don't worry, your friends will not notice you are gone that long, and that forte does have all the comities you will need. It even has such handy features as a comfy room, a swimming pool, having the ability to recreate any food you desire, and even a link to the data from are castle to create a virtual opponent like from the normal training chambers.

We need all this time Ben, if you are to master the moves I plan to teach you and increase your power to stand against my son and the forces of darkness.

And in a way, think of it as a form of punishment for your acts. However I don't really think of this as punishment.

"Ben looks around and feels the gravity getting heaver and the temperature getting hotter his eyes look determined and he says,

" I understand Grand Master. Like I said many times before. My official motto is that no matter how hard the task before me is, I won't let anything stop me from fulfilling my destiny. My dream, to become the greatest hero that saves the cosmos from the ultimate darkness will never die! And that is why, I will master this training!"

Myers then looks serious and says,

" Good, then we shawl begin momentarily. But first, answer me this Ben. What is your true reason for this dream?

"Ben looks confused and says," What? What do you mean?

" Myers then says,"

Many hearts seek justice, and from that desire a path forms. Some become lawyers, some become officers, some become doctors, and many more. They say only the bravest or the foolish join something that would willingly send them to war, and that goes double for Enji, who after all fight the most powerful and deadliest beings in cosmos. You knew the danger and yet were eager to join for years. Why? If you just had the desire to help people surly you could have sought other less dangerous methods. Many of the Enji were those that were touched by the hand of evil without much choice like Cloud. You had a life free of sorrow, if a normal one. Why would you endanger everything?

" Ben looks down and says,"

I guess there is no fooling you. I always did have a strong desire to be able to one day bring justice to all the crooks that ruin innocent peoples life's. I always saw the Enji Knights like you as hero's, and it was my dream to one day be one of them. But, I guess even if I never wanted to admit it, I had a ulterior motive. My whole life, I was a nobody. My parents were nothing but bureaucratize nobodies. My father was not a shockingly evil guy like someone like Tidus or Lloyd, he was, he is, not much of anything. Just a fool who had no power. The only power he had was over me, purely because he was my father. I can't say he really did anything bad, he was mostly lazy and talked like he knew things when he knew nothing. It was mostly irritation, irritation at having everyone not pay any attention to me just because, because I did not stand out. Most of my friends just decided to "throw me away" when they had to choose between me and those cool rich jerks like Nelson. Only Lacus really stood by me. But when she left, things got worse.

I still had friends, but they were always busy. I tried to make more friends, but, I don't know. Something is wrong with me or something because I always have a harder time concetiong to people than others. I was a little lonely I guess, and wanted to find a way that people would notice me without selling out and being one of those party guys. I saw the Enji Knights, as the only future for me that was one where I could have a fate that was not meaningless. Even thought my parents thought it was just a pipe dream. Max and Lacus thought I could do it, so I guess that and fallowing in Max's footsteps. When I look back, it was a pretty selfish reason. And the despair and anger of all those betrayals and disillusions were how my other personality Darth Idious was brought out. Some hero I turned out to be, huh?

"He is surprised to find Myers putting his hand on Ben's shoulder and says,"

Don't be too hard on yourself. The myth of the ideal hero with a pure heart is only that. Even the ones who spend their entire life's helping others deep down are doing it to fulfill there heart's desire. Take me for example, in essence you could say I founded the Enji Knights because I was tired of seeing the cosmos in the state it was. Well, that and the supreme being of the cosmos told me to.

However, unlike Kira I do not want to force my views on others, just protect people from those who do. You see, that is the key difference between your desire and those that are beyond redemption. You may have more than the desire to protect others be your motivation for being a hero, but you did not let your personal desires get in the way of the safety of others. As long as you do continue to do that, your quest to be a hero can still be reached. And you know, your parents care about your dream more then you think.

Did you know that while you were with Kira you got fifty calls in your room here's messeage box? Your father may not be the best at what he dose, but from what I can tell he seemd to try and make sure you grew up in the best way he could try to make you to.

"Ben smiles and says,

" Master Myers, thank you.

"Myers then looks serious and says,

" However, I should tell you one thing. Not to warn you, but the whole affair with Darth Idious and the demise of the world of Taris and its people did not just fade away. I know you were not in control of your body, and so does King Atem. That is why are story to the public was that officially Darth Idious is a knight of darkness that was destroyed by the Enji. However, the price is that you must never betray the Lylat Kingdom or the Enji again or there will be deadly consequences.

"Ben looks confident and says,

" Don't worry, I swear on both my life and honor that I will never give you a reason to do that. And if you do, ill end my own life.

"Myers grins and says,"

I thought I would get a responds like that. Don't worry I see no reason for things to get so serious myself. All right, now with that out of the way, let the training begin! Let's see, where to start? AH, I know, first a demonstration I suppose. Stand back Ben.

"Ben does as told and Myers begins to charge up his power as he quickly becomes surrounded in a holy aura. He then says,

" This spell is to increase your abilities in a dire situation. It's easy enough to learn, but not as easy to master.

Its name is, Kaio-Ken!

"Ben is startled when he sees Myers's aura flare up and transform in to a bright red aura! As Ben senses the massive increase in power he says," Wow, your power level nearly doubled! "

Myers looks confident as he says,"

unlike other spells that increase your attack power, the Kaio-Ken does not just briefly empower your strength. Using this spell also increases your speed, power, and all of your senses like your sight and hearing. In addition, you can even have the spells power multiply, if you are strong enough to handle it. Like this, Kaio-Ken times two!

"With that the grand masters power and aura increases even more and the magic energy's pressure nearly presses Ben down! Feeling this power Ben says,

" Incredible! No question you're the grand master when you have spells like theses! Hey wait, but if this Kaio-Ken is so useful how come I never seen you use it?

"Myers chuckles and says,"

I have used this spell in some of the battles you saw like against Xehamaru and even just before with Kira. However the reason you don't see it is since I have long mastered the spell I can quickly cast it in an instant. However, there is another reason I don't use it often. The cost of such a useful spell is that it can be quite taxing on your body. And if it is used to a multiple effect combined with your Bankai state it could quickly drain you of all your energy.

"Ben thinks it over and says," So, basically, just use it when your gearing up for a final strike in the battle? Sounds like the perfect way to finish of Kira, Ravxen, that Damonus guy, or Brad. "

Myers laughs and says,

" One step at a time Ben, first you must be able to use it. The only other thing to it is that it requires you to have a serene state of mind to use. If your mind is not completely focused you will never be able to gather the energy for it.

"Ben just gets a little worried and says,

" Sigh, I knew it would be something like this. Focus spells are not my strong point.

"Myers then deactivates his Kaio-Ken and points his sword at Ben while saying," Well, good thing we have plenty of time to change that! It's time for the training to be in earnest. Unlike Kira I am not a slave driver. He thinks the best way to bring out ones potential is to push the person to the breaking point and beyond. But I always thought that different people work best to different methods. And that trying to push someone down a method not suited for them can only end in a disaster. And tragically your proof of that. However, I do expect you to try your all. Now, your first task is to break through my guard and land a blow on me.

"Ben then gets in to his own fighting stance and says," All right, sounds simple enough. Here I , AH!

" Ben is about to dash at Myers, when all of a sudden the gravity increases again, so much that Ben is once again pinned to the floor! As he struggles to lift his chin up only for it to slam back down he says," What the, did you use a gravity spell or did this place change again? Oh great, and now it's hot. "Myers chuckles and says," I told you it changes rapidly; I believe its now at 100 times gravity. "Ben sees the sky being hazy due to the heat and sweats as he says,

" Good grief, this is going to be a long haul all right. Still, no matter how long it takes, I will master everything you teach me! "

With that his energy explodes and he has powered up enough to have the strength to stand. Myers then says

," That's the sprit, never give up. If you truly have the will to reach for your dream no matter how long it takes then now is the time to show me! "

With that Ben and Myers clash swords and the training begins.

It takes some time for Ben to get use to the heavy gravity and extreme weather conditions after a while he is able to adapt, and after a few days of trying is able to land a blow on Myers! After this he is taught more both on the Kaio-Ken move and other secret moves of the leader of the Enji. When they are not training they are either eating or sleeping.

Luckily both Ben and Myers have separate beds that are comfy so Ben is able to at least have time to recover when he pushes himself too far.

Unlike Kira Myers's training pushes Ben's abilities to the test, but thankfully without the emphasis on pushing the limits of physical and metal pain. While at first Ben was intimidating by training a whole year in this chamber soon enough he is to exhausted and focused on mastering Kaio Ken and the other skills to keep track in time.

Soon enough several months past, and at least thanks to Myers going over all his early adventures with his alleys against the mad warrior Garlend and the four elite demons that sided with him, _Lich, Marlith, Kraken and Timat_.

Ben has something cool to listen to in-between the training, eating, and sleeping.

In fact before we know it six months have passed since Ben and Myers have entered the chamber!

(What, you really wanted me to spend a whole chapter on training? Didn't think so hehe. )

* * *

Anyway, while Ben has not mastered everything, he has learned the basics of the Kaio-Ken magic and the others, and is about to put what he has learned to the test! While six months have passed the area around them has not changed much, expect for a lot more craters surrounding the area.

Ben and Myers are once more standing across each other, only now its freezing cold and the gravity is four hundred times the gravity of a world like earth! Despite this Ben is standing still ready for whatever his teacher has to throw him.

Myers then says," Well Ben, likes like you have taken my training to heart. Now, let's see if you can put it to use. Time to show me how well you can use the Kaio-Ken! Now, show me your full power! "

Ben grins and says," If you insist, Bankai!

"With that Ben powers up and unleashes the full power of the Star Sword. As Myers sees Ben's sword change and his golden aura flare up he smiles and says,"

that's the stuff, all right, this will show me just how well you have been paying attention! " His hands glow as it forms a sphere of light, soon the light takes form, until it turns in to a massive cube made of metal the size of a van! Myers then says," To prove you have truly learned to use Kaio-Ken you must cut this metal cube in half. But this is not just scrap metal, this is made of kachine, the most durable metal in the cosmos! ! Hope you're ready Ben; I would hate to be the one that chipped of a part of the Star Sword! Here, catch!

"Myers then uses his magic energy to hurl the kachine cube at Ben at the speed of a bullet! However Ben then charges at it and says,"

All right, time to show this little cube that nothing is indestructible. Kaio-Ken!"

With that Ben shows his time spent here was not for nothing and his aura then explodes with a red color! He then slashes the cube while saying,

" Now, Divine Flare Slash! "

His sword shines with light before its energy grows, and with such force in create a shockwave he slashes the cube clean in half,

showing among other things that unlike the Z sword the Star Sword earns its title as a sword not to be taken lighty!

As the cube lands in two half's Myers claps and says," Well done Ben! You have preformed splendidly. You mastered the Kaio-Ken in half the time it took me, even if you had better help.

"Ben looks confident and says,

" Thanks Master Myers, thanks for being patience with me.

" Myers nods and says,

" As they say, good things come to those that wait. Just remember, when using it as a combo with your Bankai power do not dare to use it more than three times or you might break your body in the process! Not once during theses months have you did you let the difficulty of the tasks get to you. Who could believe it's already been six months since we started this? Ah, and that reminds me. I think now is when the council meeting is suppose to start back outside. "

Ben looks surprised and says,

" What, you mean you're going to that meeting?

"Myers smiles and says,"

Ben, I taught you everything I could, now the rest of the training lies on you. I am going to go now, and leave you to finish the training here.

"Ben is startled and says,

" Hey wait! You can't just leave me to finish six months here by myself! "

Myers just looks confidant and says

," Like I said, you know the basics, and only you can master them. You still can use the data here to fight virtual opponents. Most of all, in the end only you can find out the best way to improve yourself the most. Think of it as a way of redemption if you must. I told you this before, but to remined you using this chamber more then once or twice a year can have a dranning effect on your soul. The only time I used this room to train during the course of the war was when I found out Xehamaru was are oppoent.

"Ben looks down for a second and looks at Myers with resolve in his eyes as he says,

" I understand, and I accept your terms. If you trust me enough to think I can get stronger on my own, then I will! "

Myers then goes over to Ben and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder while saying,"

Don't let the loneness get to you. Remember, it's still only been half a day to everyone else. Think of it as time to truly figure out who you are. Now, I'll see you at the next dinner. At least it's going to be the big selection of foods, and deserts as well! Good luck Ben, I hope it goes well.

"Myers then walks out of the chamber and when Ben sees the door close he looks at the Star Sword and says,

" All right, Master Myers trusted me enough to get stronger on my own, and ill show him I can handle it! All right, but first, I think I'll take a nap.

* * *

"As Ben goes to get some sleep before he resumes his training. Meanwhile Myers has once more exited the Hyperbolic time chamber and Cave of Remembrance and steps back to see the moon is now up. He then checks his watch and says,

" Ah, hope the others are not waiting long. Oh, seems that a few people are waiting.

"He sees that Cloud and Aeris are there, and when Cloud sees Master Myers he walks up to him and says,"

Grand Master, how was the training?

"Myers smirks and says," Ah Cloud, I see one of the masters is a blabber mouth.

"Aeris looks embarrassed and says,"

Sorry Master Myers, I overheard Masters Yamamoto and Zoda discuss how you had not taken anyone in to the chamber in years. Er, I told Cloud and we thought we might get a glimpse of your personal training grounds. Sorry, I did not mean to disturb you.

"Myers then smiles at the former flower girl and says,

" Don't worry, I was just leaving it to Ben to finish up the rest of the training himself. He will be back by the morning. But I do insist that you leave him be."

The spiky haired warrior then nods and says,

How did Ben take it? I hope better then Kira 's.

"Myers then looks confident and says," He has learned my Kaio-Ken ability, and hopefully will use the time to master the other moves I taught him.

"Aeris looks amazed and says,

" Wow, Ben really mastered one of your moves in half a day?

"Myers then says,"

Well, let's just say time is to his advantage. Ah, its still dinner is it? How about we get something to eat? It's been a while since I tasted the castles chief's work and I did not want to miss the special.

"Cloud and Aeris are not getting why Myers is acting like it's been a while since he eaten at the castle when Myers senses a new presence and says," Oh and just one more thing, Brad Fowltror, don't bother to hide from me. Even if you're suppressing your magic energy I can hear your movements.

"Cloud and Aeris are startled and turn around, to sure enough see Brad come out of the top of the mountains! He then jumps down with a thud and says," Heh, can't fool you eh pops? "Cloud looks annoyed and says,"

Brad, how dare you spy on the Grand Master! "

Brad looks mockery insulted and says,

" Hey you got it all wrong Cloud! I just wanted to see what treatment the Star of the Enji was getting, and was seeing if I could get some for myself!"

Myers just looks down and says,

" Forget it Brad, there is no way you're getting the same training when you hardly show up for your normal sessions with Sabin and the others!"

Brad looks annoyed and says," Oh come on, that's because they are hardly a challenge for the unstoppable Juggernaught. But, your power will make me even more unstoppable! "Myers just keeps walking and says," It's a real shame that after all this time you are just as immature as when you got

here. "Brad then looks annoyed and stomps the ground before saying,

" Oh come on! Star boy had a freaking mental breakdown and you rewarded him by teaching him your ace moves? But when I do much less minor issues I get far less slack!

"Cloud then says," That's because it's hard to give sympathy to someone who only does things his own way and endangers others just to rub defeat in his opponent's faces. "

Brad just looks annoyed and says,

" Oh I see how it goes, for all your talk about being open minded you still can't dig that I do things my way! But even if you refuse to teach me what I deserve I'm still going to have more power than any of you by the time this war is over!

"Myers gets angry and says,"

I am growing tired of your selfish attitude Brad. In the beginning I thought you could grow, but if you refuse to change then I have doubts for your future as an Enji. I don't want to discuss it now, why don't we all eat now?

"Brad sees he is not going to win and just stomps of and says,

" Oh find, you're the "boss". "

Brad then takes walks back to the castle and when he is out of site Cloud says,

" That Brad, all this time and he still thinks he can be a Enji while acting like some super jock.

"Myers then looks down and says,"

It's true, it seems his selfish desires are firmly rooted in his heart, just as much as Kira; s ambitions are. However unlike Kira Brad's just reckless and impulsive. As long as he does not purpose endanger others he still has a place here. At least Lacus still believes in him. And no matter what its better he is here then a loose cannon. Ah, but enough troubling issues for one day. I am hungry and want to eat before the council meeting.

"Cloud and Aeris nod, and they return to the castle, just in time to see people looking at the screen in the grand hall!

* * *

Cloud then sees Tifa and says," What's everyone looking at, another attack? "His childhood friend just says,

" Nah, its King Atem, he is about to give a public announcement about the whole Titan's mess! The public is very confused; Kira just took over and now he left being warped out be demons! And now many people are going to be confused with King Atem giving the speech even though Kira showed a false broadcast of him being killed some people might even think he is an imposter!

"Myers then sees Atem is about to speak and says,"

Hopefully the majority of the people will have common sense.

"With that they all pay attention as Atem begins his speech and after testing his mike Atem says,"

Hello senators and citizens of the Lylat Kingdom. I know most of you are very confused right now, but I will try and quell that confusion. First, the reports of my demise were greatly disingenuous. I was never killed by the Enji Knight Ben Auro, nor did the Enji Knights betray the Lylat Kingdom. The one who truly deceiving us all was Kira Myers and the Titans Special forces. It seems he had been manipulating the events on both sides of this war in order to gain more power. And his desire for power to fulfill his own insane vision of prefect order leaded him to set up many of his fellow Enji, and then betray me. He froze me in carbonite as he gave the title of the Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom to himself. While he used order 66 to try and destroy the Enji Knights, thanks to their valor and the help of other true patriots they were able to rally, survive, liberate me, and keep his reign from ruining this kingdom.

However, before he escaped he reveled that in his madness he and the Titans had been alleys of the Zannacross Empire. Yes, I know this is hard to believe, and that even if you believe it its devastating news. It seems the man who was winning the most battles for the Lylat Kingdom was in fact plotting its downfall. However, even with the number of our enemies now multiplied and are own forces reduced, we must not fall in to despair. For even with Kira Myers now siding with the god of darkness there is still hope. We must trust the Enji Knights, and the others that fight for peace and justice. We must not give in to fear, for the only thing to fear is fear itself. As long as there is hope, there is a light out of the darkness. Now, I must go over the total situation with my generals, so that is all.

* * *

" With that the transmission ends and Myers claps before his fellow Enji take his lead. He then says," Atem is right, no matter the odds we Enji must be a beacon of hope, for that is our duty. I hope all of you continue to fight on against the many forces of evil, till we can once again live safely

. "Everyone nods and Hiryuumon says,"

Don't worry, once the boss finishes your special training he will be even more unstoppable a fighter! I can't wait to see the results! Man, it's going to be one long day waiting for him to complete your test! "

As Doug , James, and the others nod, little do they know that they barely know the half of it! As they spend the seconds to go out of the room Ben is spending days fighting against virtual opponents to perfect his fighting style! With Ben now knowing the Kaio-Ken and the other moves of the leader of the Enji Knights does he now have a chance of evening the playing field with Kira or should I now say Darth Judicar and his fellow alleys of chaos and death? TO find out, tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

In are next chapter Ben emerges at the end of his day to his friends, and while he does not tell him the details to honor the request of the Grand Master, it's clear just by looking at him that his training has made him far stronger, much to both Ezan and Brad's dismay! While the fear of what Darth Judicar and the rest of the Zannacross Empire, Zeon, and the Organization of Dark Enji will next strike still looms, for a while Ben finally has a time of relative peace and quiet. Two weeks after he returns from the Cave of remembrance him and his friends are given a new mission. Squad 7, along with the squads leaded by Luke and Cecil are to go to the world that is on the outskirts of the known universe,

the world of _Terca Lumireis _! This world has just made contact with the Lylat Kingdom a year ago, and its people are still trying to decide if they want to be a member.

While untouched by Zeon, the Titans or Zannacross the world has its own problems.

At the moment conflicts are going on between the two major factions of the planet, the empire of Zaphias and the alliance of guilds. The Enji are set there to try and stabilize the situation and then use that to show the people it's worth joining the Lylat Kingdom.

Ben meets the leader of the imperial knights **Flynn Scifo** ., along with his superior commandant _Alexei._

However also there are Princess Zelda and King Dedede , who both have come to the world that is relatively close to them to open trade negation between world, and to Ben's delight this leads to him being reunited with both the hero of time Link and the pink wonder with the endless appetite Kirby!

Ben and the others then learn from Flynn that the cause of the tension between the two factions of the world is due to the disappearance of the successor to the empirical throne, Princess **Estellise Sidos Heurassein**!

It seems the girl with high magical powers has gone missing, and the suspect is a former Imperial Knight gone vigilante with a habit of murdering politicians he deems corrupt, the powerful warrior and former friend of Flynn named **Yuri Lowell**!

With this Ben and the rest of the reformed Squad 7, his fellow Enji and his two friends begin the search for the last know location of Yuri.

However, while at first this seems like a breeze compared to what he has been up to, little does he know that events are once more being guided by the forces of darkness and that things are not as they seem! To find out just what I mean tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars,

_**Chapter 90: The new day begins. Search for The Dark Lion and the Child of the Full Moon. **_

All right, time for another round of authors notes.

First of all, if your confused about Master Myers talking about stuff from the first Final Fantasy its because in my story he is partly based of the original warrior of light among other pepole in my own spin of the orginal Final Fantasy story, but the full detials of that are for another time.

I know last chapter I said Kira was going to be named Darth Cadeus but I changed my mind. Darth Cadeus was the Sith name of Jacen Solo, son of Han Solo and Princess Leia in the EU timeline of Star Wars. He was a powerful Jedi but after a long series of books his views became twisted and he turned evil, and he was one of my inspirations for Kira hehe.

The point is that Darth Judicar was another name that people could vote to be his official Darth name, and I thought it was more proper for Kira since it fits his personality of thinking himself as the one above all others that can judge humanity. And if you're wondering why I fast forwarded through Ben's training, well, because it would be tedious lol. Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu and others do it to so, yah. Lastly, if you're not aware from the preview the next arc is going to be based on a game that might not be that well known but still a game I like that is part of the long standing Tales of the RPG series,

the new **Tales of the Vesperia** for the X box 360.

As anyone who has been reading my story has known I have been trying to give relatively equal showings of both the Final Fantasy society and the Tales of society since I thought while Final Fantasy is my favorite overall the latest tales games have been more enjoyable to me then the likes of Final Fantasy 10 and 12. Since I already have done an arc on the world of Final Fantasy 7 I thought this would be a good way to balance it hehe.

Also, as a sneak preview some were done the line I do plan on doing a arc on at least the main Final Fantasy 13 game of the _**Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy XIII**_ project, but of course that is much more done the line since the game has to finally come out first! Anyway, just thought I give a heads up on what is to come.

The arc will not be a total retelling of the game's story since Ben, Cloud, Link, Kirby and the others will also be a part of it, so it's going to be fun even if you have played the game. All right, now I am just rambling so have a happy holiday and till next time!


	35. C 90: Shades of Heroism, The Dark Lion

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

Wow, is it the end of 2008 already? Man, time really fly's. Well, I think this story had a good year since we went from chapter 38 all the way to chapter 90! Heh, I'm a man on the mission to complete my ultimate tale, before I graduate from college and have to worry about more things like bills lol. Well, enjoy!

_**Chapter 90: Shades of Heroism, The Dark Lion and the Child of the Full Moon.**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and the rest of are hero's were dealing with the full aftermath of Kira and the remnant of his Titan's defection to the Zannacross Empire. While it was a blow to the moral of the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights King Atem, Master Myers and the others refused to let this change of hands break their wills.

Sadly, while Max's true reason for leaving the Enji has been relived Max still would not return to the Enji. While his name was cleared seeing how long Kira got away with things disgusted him and he decided he still wanted to do things his own way. As Ben's cousin once again left Ezan was also left with his questions unanswered when he found out Garma was not aware of Kira 's allegiance to the Zannacross Empire, and also found Diz left before clearing up things about his true origins. However, even with the two rivals still having plenty of things to uncover, at least they knew they had a place in the Enji Knights. Meanwhile, Kira had found himself at the front gates of Neo-Pandemonium, without the welcoming mat to say the least!

It was bad enough Damonus was infuriated that Kira failed, but the Inquisitors were even more enraged that Kira was working for them while defeating them in combat! While Kira still had enough power to fight Sigma, Ganondorf, Genesis and Nightmare with one hand, the furious second in command of the empire of darkness ordered them to stop! He then gave Kira the official position as the commander of the military operations since he had all that power. The sealed Chaos himself then sealed the deal and infused Kira with more of his power, giving Kira a new hand. Kira then officially severed all ties to his history with the Enji Knights, and proclaimed himself Darth Judicar from then on!

As this event was going on the Enji were just regrouping back at the Hallowed Bastion, and Master Myers knew just how much the tables have turned.

To prepare Ben for the battles yet to come, and to make up for Kira 's training nearly driving Ben insane Myers offered to give Ben his own personal training!

"While Ben was still haunted by his actions as Darth Idious his friends were able to encourage him to press on. He then expected Master Myers's training, and the leader of the Enji Knights showed him his secret training grounds underneath the castle, the _Cave of Remembrance._

However this place was really just an area to store an area that bends the rules of time and space, the Hyperbolic Time chamber! In this odd pocket dimension where one day outside lasts a whole year in here and gravity can be four hundred times heaver then a normal planet! While they had more time then Ben ever thought he would have Myers began right away and showed Ben his Kaio-Ken power, a spell that increased ones power tremendously at the cost of leaving a heavy strain on the body. With the basics set the training between Ben and his new mentor began, and with Myers having a lot to teach six months fly by like that! Ben was shocked when Myers informed him he had to leave, and told Ben he must train by himself to truly discover his skills as a fighter.

Ben then set of to master the moves taught by him, but can he? And even if he can, will it finally put him on the level of Darth Judicar, Ravxen, and the others that desire to bring ruin to the cosmos? It's time to find out as the new day begins on Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

Are new chapter begins nearly a whole day since Ben and Master Myers entered the cave of remembrance. Myers told Cloud that Ben would return a day after the two entered, and now Doug, James, Moz, Hiryuumon, Cloud, Tifa, Lloyd, Zidane, Kyle, and the others are looking out for him in the courtyard.

Even Ezan is hanging around even if he is not giving a reason for being there. Lacus is also there, but Brad and his gang are tagging along, and Brad is making sure her eyes stay focused on him. A minute has past and Moz is worried that something happened to Ben before the moogle pal of Ben's fly's over to Cloud and says,

" Oh no, I hope Ben's training went well. You are sure the Grand Master said Ben would return around now Kupo?

"Cloud then says,"

Positive Moz and Master Myers has always been correct when it comes to estimating the results of training.

"Doug then gets excited and says

," Man, unlike his son's so called training/ torture the founder of the Enji Knights seems to know his stuff! I can't wait to see what ace moves he can unleash now!

" James looks amused and says,

" It does seem interesting that Master Myers trusted Ben to get so much stronger in a day, there must be some secret to it.

"Lacus looks excited and says,"

It's so great that Ben was able to rebound so quickly after Kira nearly broke his sprit. Huh, Ah!"

She is caught off guard when Brad turns her around to face him as he grins and says,"

Oh come on, why is everyone making such a big deal about this special training! It's not going to do anything!

"Lacus smells her boyfriends breathe and says

," Brad, were you drinking last night? Why do you have to put down everyone, and especially Ben all the time?

" Brad just flexes his muscles and says,

" Bah, you're always going on and on, enough all ready! It was annoying enough when he was about to be killed, but it's getting on my nerves that your still talking about him!

"Lacus just looks annoyed and says,

" Why do you still let the slightest thing make you so jealous? Do you have to be hostile to the idea of Ben having happiness?

"Brad just looks even more annoyed and says,"

Not at all, as long as it's not at the cost of my happiness! Heh, I can see it in his face, he keeps thinking that these things will make him stronger than me, but it's useless! All those fancy magic tricks and secret weapons are useless against Absolute Strength! Huh, hey, who is laughing?

" He turns around to see Ezan looking amused as he says,

Brad Fowltror, your still the biggest clown in this order. Absolute strength, coming from a fool who only fights with his bare hands? I see you have increased your muscles so much that you erased both the memory of me putting you in your place and when Xehamaru had no problem brining you to deaths door.

"Brad at once gets mad, let's go of Lacus and says,

" That's right, laugh it up rich boy. But for all the things I did that got everyone hollering, its sure not as bad as having a father that is now on trial for treason! And, you're the one who seems to have memory issues when you forgotten that my power has risen tremendously from when you humiliated me!

The power of the "Unstoppable Juggernuaght gets higher every second, and by now I have more than enough power for a rematch with quite different results Kaiba boy! "

Ezan just looks annoyed and has the Sharingan form on his eyes as his hand crackles with electricity and he says

," Your right, if your that much of a imbecile to waste my time again next time I'll make sure the outcome will result in you not moving again, if you survive!"

Everyone gets nervous as Brad stomps over to Ezan and says,

" That's it; I am sick of those special eyes of yours thinking they are better than mine! I could have beaten Kira if his drones did not get in my way! Time to show to everyone that, uh, what the? "

He is about to throw a punch when he sees everyone's head turn, and hears Lacus say,

" Ben? Is that you?"

Everyone then sees that Ben has returned without any one even seeing him coming! He is calmly standing on the central pillar looking like he never left!

His outfit is slightly different, it seems in the room of sprit and time he got a slightly more hip version of his outfit with a long white and blue trench coat that could nearly past as a cape. If you watched Yu Gi Oh it's like the outfit Kaiba wore for Battle City but more armor like with the Enji emblem on its back. He sees his friends, sans Brad, and smiles before waving to them and saying,

" Hey everyone! How's it going? Is there some sort of event going on?

"Doug laughs and says,

" Yah, you coming back from a training session from the Grand Master! "

James says," You look fine for someone who just got back from some presumably tough training. I guess Master Myers was easy on you.

"Ben laughs and says,

" Oh it was tough all right, just had some rest first heh. "

Lloyd runs over and says,"

So Ben, think you can afford to fill us in on some of your training?

" Ben just wags his finger the same way Sonic does and says,

" Sorry Lloyd, everyone, but I made a vow to the Grand Master that I keep his secret training methods a secret." Lloyd looks disappointed but then laughs and says,

" Ah it's ok. Dwarvren Vow 23, always honor your vows if you're a true man. "

Brad then laughs and says,

" Piff, to hell with vows, I bet you did not learn a damned thing! I bet you just spent the whole day learning some illusion junk like Kira and that you're not even a inch stronger then when you, huh? Where the hell did he, what the?

"Brad is shocked to see that Ben is floating right on his shoulder and Ben grins while saying,

" Of course I learned something Brad. After all, unlike you I pay attention and try to learn what I am taught!

"As Brad at once explodes he says,"

You little, think your some great guy huh? Guess I'll just knock you down a peg!

"He then swats Ben, but Ben dodges, and has a small energy ball form in his fingers as he flicks it on to Brad's foot, and causes him to trip like a marble and land hard on the floor! Brad is in a state of shock that Ben was able to flash step right on top of him without noticing till Ben let him notice and then so easily trip him up! Ben's primary rival is even more shocked! Staring hard at Ben he quietly whispers to himself with,"

Impossible, even with my Sharingan eyes out I did not see him move at all! Could the training with the Grand Master really improve his skills that much in a single day? There must be a secret to it

. "Lacus looks impressed and says,

" Wow, your amazing Ben! I knew you could handle it!

"Ben lands on the ground in front of her and says,"

Thanks for believing in me Lacus. Ah, it's been a while since there was weather this nice.

"Zidane walks over and chuckles while saying,

" Man, that training must have taxed your mind more than I thought because the weather is the same as yesterday!

"Little does Zidane know that Ben had just spent a year training in tough conditions and Ben just chuckles himself while saying,

" Maybe so. "

Cloud then says,

" Glad to see your training seems to have gone well. I can even sense you have gotten stronger just from your magic energy being fuller at its base level.

"Hiryuumon then goes over to Ben and lick him while saying,"

To bad I missed out on the fun boss, but I'll get strong enough to keep up! So, what now?"

Ben pets his Digimon pal and says

," Now, I think I trained enough for a while. Master Myers told me I have the day of, and I plan to take advantage of that by having some much needed fun.

"Doug then says," Awesome, sounds good to me! Hey, that new movie, Four brunches and a funeral just came out yesterday.

"Ben then says,"

Sure why not? After all this I could use a few laughs.

"Lacus then says," Oh I heard that a lot of good things about the movie? Mind if we join you?

"Ben then at once says," Of course Lacus!

"Not even an instant later Brad pulls Lacus's arm and says,

" Sorry doll, but you forget we already had a date?

"Lacus looks confused and says," What? No we don't Brad"

Brad then says," Now we do! Sorry Benny, priorities first!

"Ben looks disappointed and says,

" Oh, I see. Well, have a nice time Lacus. All right, let's check the times at Neo Arcadia Multiplex. I want to see this on the big screen.

"As they exit, and even Cloud and Tifa fallows Ezan looks annoyed before looking at his sword while saying," Ben Auro, somehow someone like you has become stronger than me. And now you have widened the gap even more. The training I received from Kira made me better, but not good enough. I cannot accept this; I will not be out done by someone like him. I have to get stronger.

"With out another word he flash steps away, just leaving Brad, Lacus and his posse. Brad laughs and says," Yah you better run rich boy before I smash your face in! See Lacus, they all act tough but they really know who is the top dog.

" Brad sees Lacus is annoyed and says

," What's with the look doll?

"Lacus then breaks out of Brad's grip and says,"

You know, I wish you lay of Ben already.

"Brad gets angry again and says,

" Didn't we have this discussion already? I am your boyfriend, my wishes override his!

" Lacus then says,"

That does not mean he does not have feelings! It was wrong of me to be so cold to him when he needed help, and I won't let that happen again. Ben is one of the nicest, most determined people I know. He never let me down once, and I won't just erase him from my heart. "

Brad then spits on the ground and says," You know, after all this time you rant on about Ben's kindness I remember the last time another guy you talked about.

You remember Allen right Lacus? Your other boy pal in High school? He may have been kind and there for you, but when the "incident" happened you saw how helpful his kindness was!"

Lacus, remembering the horrible day the Blue Eyes White dragon broke out and went on a rampage at her high school she looks mad at once and says,"

How dare you say that! Allen was my friend! And, it was not his fault about what happened that day. It was, it was.

"Brad laughs and puts his hand on his girlfriends chin while saying,

" Easy gal, I have a good memory and of course I remember Allen died when that monster inside of you stepped on him! What a riot, he was still concerned about you. But, the point is, his kindness can't help you, just how Star loser and his kindness can't save you! Never forget, that the only one who understands you, truly understands who you are is me!

"Lacus then slaps Brad and says,

" Don't act like you own me Brad! It's true you helped me in my time of despair and thanks to you I was not alone. But, that does not mean you can expect me do just do whatever you say!

" Brad just laughs and says,"

Has your memory gotten foggy? Or did you forget that you and I are meant for each other!"

Lacus looks at Brad, and then sees Ben and his friends in the distance walking to the now fixed elevator to the city and says,"

You seem to have forgotten but that is not sent in stone.

"By chance Collette and Yuna walks by and the blond haired friend of Lacus runs up to her and says,"

Oh hey Lacus! Lloyd asked me if I wanted to see a funny movie with him Ben and the others. You want to see it? I heard there is a bunch of cute dogs in the movie!

" Lacus looks at Brad definitely and says,"

That sounds fun. Brad was just leaving anyway. See you later.

"Lacus then walks out on him with his friends and at once Brad is infuriated! His gang knows by now not to even say anything and there fear is justified when Brad punches the ground so hard it cases a tremor! He then yells real loud it causes another tremor, and he says

," Damn that Ben Auro! He had a freaking mental breakdown and now everyone is feeling sorry for him? That suck up, he has been causing me since he got here. And now his pansy behavior is affecting Lacus more and more each day! Both he and Ezan think they can take away my glory with their special training. But they are wrong; I'll make them pay for trying to take what is mine away from me!

Sabin and the others have been holding me back from the good stuff on purpose! They are jealous that my raw natural talent is greater than anyone else's and are afraid of me! But, they can't stop me from soon becoming more powerful then everyone here combined! "

Jerid tiptoes to Brad and says,

" But, what are you going to do Brad? The higher ups are on are cases more and more these days. And if we do something they might really kick us out?

"Brad just back hands his "pal" in to the wall and says,

" Cowered, I an't afraid to do what it takes to get things done. Ben and Ezan may have the special moves and secret powers. But even so, they still can't get stronger than me. Because, my trump card is better than a holy sword, family bloodlines and secret moves. I don't play by the rules, and soon enough everyone will see how much of an advantage that is! If Lacus is having second thoughts about being with me, then I will just have to reminded her why she needed me in the first place!"

As Brad then goes on to be a jerk time agrees with me and stops wanting to care about him. And that is why we now move forward two weeks!

* * *

After the long time he spent on edge being with the Titans Ben at last has two weeks of relative peace and quiet. While he resumes his normal lessons with the Masters and the other captains it's nearly a breeze with what he has been through. Mostly he has been having fun with his pals, and even hanged out with Lacus a bit! Two weeks after Ben stepped out of the Cave of Remembrance he finds after breakfast Cloud waiting for them, and tells them the masters have another mission for squad 7. 10 minutes after that Ben, Cloud, Doug, James, and Hiryuumon enter the console chamber and see Myers, Zoda, Yamamoto and the others.

When Myers sees everyone he smiles and says," Hello everyone. I trust you are doing well?

"Ben smiles and says," Yup, I finally don't feel tired . And for some reason I have a hunch that it's going to be helpful for what you're about to tell us.

"Myers chuckles and says," Glad to hear your refreshed Ben. And yes your senses are correct, we have decided for squad 7 to partake in this next operation.

"Cloud salutes them and says," What is the situation Grand Master? "

Myers then has the universal hologram map form on the room and as he zooms in on the planet of interest he says,

" Today's mission is a priority one to be sure, but it's not one that brings the fate of the cosmos on its outcome, as far as we know that is.

"James then says," That's fine, it will be nice to not have the weight of everything on are shoulders for once.

"Myers then zooms in to the planet of interest nearly on the edge of all known planets to the Lylat Kingdom, and Ben sees that it's a world similar to the capital planet of Corneria.

Yamamoto then steps forward and says," This is the world of **_Terca Lumireis_** , the world where your mission will be.

This world is a class C advanced world. They do have a grasp on technology, but there grasp is very limited and reliant on an ancient technology.

The people of Terca Lumireis have come to rely on this technology called "blastia", an ancient civilization's technology with a wide array of capabilities, such as providing water, powering ships, or creating barriers around major cities and towns to protect them from monsters.

The world made contact with the Lylat Kingdom approximately a year and a half ago. They were not trusting of the Lylat Kingdom at first, but when they saw we only sought to help their world and further its advancement along with the improvment of the lifes of those that lived there, they opened up a little.

"Doug then sighs and says,

" Let me guess, either the Zeon army, the Titan's goons or the Zannacross psychos invading the world this moment right?

" Zoda then says,"

True that is not, for now at least. Lucky we are, that the planet is far from the interest of those that wish to concur it. "

Myers then causes the image of Terca Lumireis to zoom in and says,

" Yes, it's more of a inner turmoil. For ten years now, the ruler of the major government force of the planet, the Zaphas Empire has not had a true leader in ten years. And while they are trying to pick a new leader the government has not been in its finest moments lately to say the least. And to top it off, the other major faction from within the planet, the many groups of guilds or the Guild Unionare at a conflict with the Empire. With the planet at its current state it's been complicating the planet being let in to the Lylat Kingdom."

Ben then scratches his head and says," So, what do you want us to do about it? "

Myers then says,"

Basically, we got a secret message from a member of the Zaphas Imperial council requesting we help stabilize the conflict. In return it should speed the planets joining the Lylat Kingdom, and also show the good will of the Enji Knights.

"Cloud then says," I see, it's more of a diplomatic mission then anything.

"Myers then says,"

Not quite. One of the major reasons the two groups are heading to war is the sudden disappearance of a major imperial figure, Princess **Estellise Sidos Heurassein,** an heir to the throne and a girl who is rumored to have special magical powers to boot. We don't know just who, but that is why your being sent just to make sure things go smoothly. I don't think I have to go in to just how bad it would be for her to die.

"Ben looks confident and says,"

Don't worry Grand Master, I understand. No way a true hero lets anything happen to a magical beautiful princess anyway!

"Myers chuckles and says,

" Glad you understand the situation. Both teams commanded by Luke and Cecil are going alongside you so you're not alone. All right, I don't think there is anything to be said. If you could be ready at the hanger bay in an hour? "

Everyone nods and Cloud then says," Don't worry, the newly reformed Squad 7 won't take failure for a answer. All right guys, Cid, my world's Cid is going to take us there on the Neo High-wind in a hour so get what you need and be ready.

"Hiryuumon jumps in the air and says," All right! It's just like the good times, this should be fun!

"Myers then says,"

With that, I wish you all good luck. So Ben, you feel up to it?

" Ben laughs and says,"

Don't worry, all the time I spent made me have plenty of time to think about what is important. And now more than ever I know what I am fighting for. Darth Idious still annoys me, but just like that bad time you have at a family union, a ghost of the past.

" Myers then smiles and says,"

Glad to hear that. Well, good luck on your mission and be careful. "

With that Ben nods and runs off to join his friends. After that Ben quickly gets ready and sure enough he and his friends are once more blasting in to the hyper space on the Neo Hind-wind.

* * *

Since the planet of Terca Lumiris is on the edge of the known space it takes a week to get there, but at least since Cid modified and upgraded the ship once more he is able to shave of another day of trivial. Things go smoothly, and Ben manages to keep his training a secret to both his friends and the others. We now fast forward to just as Cid is having his personal ship descend in to the planet's atmosphere. Ben and the others are on the bridge and see the place where they are suppose to land, the Zaphas capital city.

Cloud then says," Nice going Cid, I am impressed you were able to make the ship even faster when everyone thought it was not possible to build a stable faster hyper drive. "

His ace pilot friend laughs and says,"

That's what a lot of those other Cid's thought to, that is till I proved to them how to get the engines to keep calm! Ha, this beauty is even more of a collector's item now! Not that I am ever giving her away!

"Ben laughs and says,"

Ah, I always did like this ship more than any of the Titan's ones. As effect as they all are they are not very cozy or had much to relax you. So, this is the capital of the planet huh? I see they were not kidding about the barriers. "

Ben sees the city in front of him, and it has a giant castle with a sort of humongous sword like structure sticking on top of it. He also sees the barrier and Cloud then says,"

Yes, this world has an unusually high monster population that roams the world. To live safely they use theses Blastia to power barriers to keep monsters out of the city. Now, time to see if we can get them to let us in. Open the com link.

" As Cloud prepares to work with Cid to dock the ship James goes up to Ben and says,

" I read up on the history the archives has on this world and apparently theses guilds were at first created to help hunt monsters. However, it seems in time a division grew between the guilds, who wanted to do as they please, and the Empire that wanted more order.

"Ben sighs and says," Man, it's almost like the same situation between the Zeon federation and Lylat Kingdom!

" James then fix's his glasses and says,

" It's not that unlikely a parallel just hope it does not take as long to help the two factions get along as it is taking as it is with Zeon.

"Ben just grins and says,"

Well, hopefully the guilds don't have a leader like Weil Zabi. "

Cloud then walks up to them and says,"

All right, we got the clearance so prepare for a landing. It seems we are going to meet two of the highest representative of their Imperial Knights. A Commandant Alexi ,and Captain **Flynn Scifo**. They will brief us about the current up to date situation and possible leads on the princess. "

Ben sees the barrier around the city briefly close to let the ship in and he says,"

Well, here we go again. "

After a smooth landing the three Enji squads are off the ship, and it does not take long for them to be met by a group of old fashion looking knights and important looking people .

The man who seems to have the highest rank is a man in a red military out form with a cape and several medals. The man's hair is grey and is sort of like the style of George Washington but smoother. Ben guesses he is one of the men Cloud was talking about and his guess is correct when the man stands in front of the warriors of light and bows before saying,

" Greetings Enji Knights. It is an honor that the Lylat Kingdom sent such esteemed figures to are distant world of, Terca Lumireis. I am Commandant Alexi of the Zaphas Imperial Knights.

"Cecil is the first to speak and says," The honor is ours Alexi. I am sorry that your planet is suffering enough to call us out here.

"Alexi then laughs and says,"

Yes, this world has been unruly for quite a long time, it's so embarrassing that even when we are on the verge of forming a union with the greatest society in time theses fools still refuse to let go of their greedy desires. Hopefully with you supreme warriors here this mess can be cleaned up.

"Tear then walks up and says,

" Do not be embarrassed, we are well aware how hard it is for people to change.

"Cloud then says,"

So, is the situation about the missing princess still the same?

"Alexi looks at the center of the giant sword and says,"

More or less. My subordinate Captain Flynn has been leading the search for princess Estellise, and right on time he is approaching us. "

He points to the side and the group turns to see a new group of knights coming their way. Ben sees the figure looks like a young man around his own age, and his shocked to see it looks like his and Luke's friend Guy! Luke looks at the blond haired man and says,

" Guy? When did you get here? What is with the uniform?

"The blond man looks at the Enji Captain and says,

" Excuse me? I am sorry, but I don't believe we met.

"Jade then sighs and says," This is no time to play around Guy, it's not even funny." Just as everyone looks awkward a new voice says," Did someone call me? Sorry I was late, just checking up on the engine.

"Everyone turns around and sees that its none other than Guy! Guy looks at Flynn, sees that he looks nearly like a twin brother and says,

" Well, this is awkward. No one cloned me when I was sleeping did they?

"They are all not sure what to make of this when a brown haired female knight with pigtails next to Flynn gets upset and says,"

This man is not your Guy! He is the great Flynn Scifo, one of the best Imperial knights on the planet and leader of the upstanding Flynn brigade! "

As everyone looks at the two Luke says

" Man this is freaky, they look like they could be twins or something.

"Ben just says," Well, it's a big universe, there was bound to be random strangers that look the same. So you're Flynn? I am Ben Auro, one of the Enji Knights sent here to set things straight.

"He then offers his hand and Flynn expects and shakes his. He then smiles and says,"

It's a pleasure to meet such honorable warriors from other worlds. All right, I guess you're waiting for me to get you up to date so IL wait till later to exchange peasantries. Like you were informed, we are on the verge of war with the guilds from the cities of Dahngrest and Nordopolica. Both of these guilds are groups that excel at fighting, and have enough combined power to wage a war with the Empire that could drag on for years and cause countless mindless deaths.

"Cloud then says," So, just what does this have to do with your missing princess?

"Flynn looks embarrassed and says

," Ah, let me go back a bit. A month ago Princess Estelle exited the castle for the first time in order to warn me about an assassination theat. This leaded to a series of events that nearly caused war to break out. However, we were able to avert war by finding out the man trying to bring both sides to war, the leader of the guild named the Blood alliance, Barbos. We were able to stop him and kill him upon his tower of gears Ghasfarost. However, it seems that he was just a pawn. Only a little while later a monster attacked Dahngrest and caused many deaths.

Then, both the Duce of the mercenary coliseum city, Belius, and the leader of the Guilds, Don Whitehorse died. It seems that this was all a plot of the weapons dealing guild Leviathans claws leader,_ Yeager_. We are not sure, but he seems to be after Estelle for some scam of his, and he has already caused many deaths to further his plans. We must find her!

"Ben then says," So this Yeager guy has her in his evil lair huh? Then just point us in the direction and we will be happy to cut are way to free her. "

Flynn looks troubled and says," It's not that simple, we know Yeager wants her, but at the moment we are not sure where she is.

"Alexi just walks forward and says," I will explain from here Flynn. Princess Estelle is not in the hands of Yeager at the moment, she is in the hands of someone even more dangerous. A criminal named**_ Yuri Lowell_**.

" Luke then says," Yuri Lowell? "

Alexi nods and says,"

His current age is 21. He use to be one of the knights. But thought we were not good enough at are jobs and quit. He always had an extreme sense of justice, and after he quit he became a self imposed vignette and a criminal. He has caused several crimes, and shows no remorse.

"Kain then says,"

Many men who are not satisfied with how society works take it upon themselves to force change.

"Flynn then looks nervous and says,"

Yuri is not a bad man, he just takes it on to himself to right justice, and goes a little extreme at times. "

Alexi chuckles and says,"

I know you and him use to be friends Flynn, but Yuri is more than a little extreme, he is a cold blooded murder. Just recently he took it upon himself to kill both the member of the imperial magistrate Ragou and Captain Cumore. It's true that both of them were found out as corrupt officials abusing their power. However, Yuri acted as judge, jury, and executor in cold blood! And what is more is that there are rumors he beheaded the head of the Guild Union Don Whitehorse, whose death caused the current situation to deteriorate further.

"Everyone starts to get the picture and Ben says,

" Well, I mean us Enji dealt with betrayals to. When they start threatening lives and life's are at stake then I suppose I could see how death could be a priority over a normal trail. Sometimes those things just drag on and on.

" Alexi looks amused and says,

" Ah, but you see mister Auro, the thing is they were not in anymore position to do harm, Yuri just thought they were. From what the investigations looked like they were murdered in their sleep.

"James then says," Well, that would make things different. That is straying more in to criminal acts then Grey line of justice area.

"Flynn looks upset and says," There must be some misunderstanding! Yuri, he is not a bad guy.

"Alexi just looks serious and says,"

We cannot afford to just trust your opinion Flynn. It is essential for this planets future that Princess Estill, and Yuri Lowell are found. "Cloud then says," Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this. After all, it's what Enji Knights do. "

Alexi then says,"

I knew I could count on you all. Now, I do have an inside man in Yuri's group, even if he is unreliable. We have three possible locations to where they could be. Egothor Forest, The Erealumen Crystal-lands and Releweise Hollow. We know one of Yuri's alleys has a dragon that transports them around. A monster of that kind was seen in those three locations. After all, unlike your pet dragon this one is much larger."

Ben smirks and pets Hiryuumon and says,"

Oh I don't know, he may not have a imposing presence now, but I dare you to think that after he Digivole's.

" Alexi just sighs and says,"

Purhaps. Now, I know you are all not very familiar with the planet, but I will give you as many man and resources as you need.

"Everyone then nods and Cloud says,"

Thank you Commandant, I promise Princess Estelle will return safely. So, anyone has a place they prefer to look in?

"Flynn then goes up and says," I was just at the Hollow. If anyone was there I would be able to tell due to the rock formations being moved and are stations in the mountains have many scouts.

" Kain then says,

" Mountains you say? I might be able to work best at that place.

"The friend of the dragoon nods and Cecil says," I suppose we could look there.

"Jade then steps forward and says," If you don't mind Luke, I was interested in a type of crystal in that Erealumen Crystal land. Of course don't feel pressured to go because of my desire. But if we don't go there now I'll just drag you all later anyway.

"The red haired Enji looks annoyed and sighs before saying,

" All right, my team will check there.

"Doug then says,"

Guess we get to search some trees.

"Flynn then says,"

You're in luck; we have just the person to help you. He is not from this world, but he has been to the woods before and is quite good at finding people. If I remember he was part of the entourage Princess Zelda brought with her. "

Ben's eyes widen as he says,

" Princess Zelda is here? "Flynn then says

," Ah, you met her before? You Enji really are every ware. Yes, her world of Hyrule is one of the planets that is not too far away from us. She and a few other worlds have been trying to start a trade between goods. In fact, she is staying in the capital as are guest at the moment to further work out the details. Her and that odd king from the world of Pop Star, I think his name was King Dedede. While he was rather odd and liked his hammer to much the princess is a fine person. Ah that's right, I knew I heard the name Ben Auro before. That knight in green that was Zelda's special body guard was very fond of you.

"Ben at once realizes that it's Link and says,

" What? You mean Link was here to? "

Flynn smiles and looks to the left and says,"

Oh, he is right in the castle, and was the one who I was going to have help you. Ah, and in fact he is right down there in the courtyard! Huh, he seems to be sparring with Adecor & Boccos."

Ben then runs over and looks down to see that Flynn is right! Sure enough, the cap wearing hero of time, wind, the seasons and more is at the moment in the courtyard facing of against two less than impressive looking knights. One looks like he could be French, way too skinny for a supposed warrior and has a mustache and he is named Adecor.

The other is both short and fat and to top it off his shield is on his back. He is the one called Boccos. As Ben and his friends make their way to the court yard they see that Link is clearly not having the fight of his life. In fact, he seems to look embarrassed! As Link dodges Boccos 's attempt at a thrust he blocks with his shield and Ben is now close enough to hear him say,"

Um, you two might want to stop this. I did not mean to offend you before but you might want to stop fighting or you will wind up ending hurt. "

Adecor gets mad and says," I say, you will pay for taking the imperial knights so lightly you trespasser!

"Link sees a sword stab coming his way and blocks it with the Master Sword as he says," I told you , I have been here on official business as Princess Zelda's protect for some time now! I already showed you my identification card! Your arrogance is beginning to annoy me. "

Bocco gets back up and looks smug before saying,

" You're the arrogant one fairy boy! Why would someone with a pass port be sneaking around and stealing food from the castle? It is inexcusable to steal the entire Imperial Knights lunches!

"Link just rolls his eyes and says,"

I told you, that was not me! I was there when we checked for prints and the foot prints were much smaller then my feet. And besides, no one person could steal so much food.

"Adecor then points his sword and says,"

Quite you! You think we Imperial knights are fools? Enough is enough, time we beat you in to submission as we display are overwhelming power and finesse! Sword Rain Alpha! "Link sees the two get on both of his sides and charge at Link. But Link just sighs, as his Master Sword glow with his magic energy and he says

," Your right, enough is enough. I don't want to act smug, but I won't be insulted like this!

" Just as the two knights are about to slash Link he unleashes his whirlwind slash attack at full power, and shows his power by cutting his opponents swords in half and blasting them in to the nearest wall with its force! Link then takes a deep breath before putting his sword back in its sheath. He then hears Ben's voice say,

" Heh, I see you have been training to Link! "Link smiles as he hears his friends voice and turns around to see Ben and co right behind him! He laughs and says,

" Ah, so you are the Enji Knights sent to help deal with the situation here? Looks like are fates are intertwined once more.

"Ben goes over to Link and says,"

It's good to see you to Link, so you're helping this world to?

"Link nods and says,

" I went along with Princess Zelda to this world to make sure nothing happened to her while she helped get this world to join the Lylat Kingdom. And I am glad I did. Even with Ganondorf and the others from the Zannacross Empire seemly no were near this world the situation here is not very stable. However, I was depressed to see that it seems the whole Lylat Kingdom being a little unstable lately

. I never thought that Kira Myers would turn out to be worse than Xehamaru. However, me and Zelda were just barely able to help the Enji in are world survive Order 66. No matter how many of those Salvation Storm troopers we defeated those Titans kept attacking. However, just when it looked likes were bleak, they retreated.

"Ben just grins and says," Let's just say things turned in to my favor.

"Link then replies with,"

I would hope so, I saw the image of you killing King Atem! But, I knew it was a trick.

"Ben looks down and says,"

Well, Darth Idious was real, but not that part. Let's just say, I had a really bad few weeks thanks to some events and many suffered because of it. However, now I am ready to atone for my mistakes.

"Link puts his hand on Ben's shoulder and says

," Don't worry, whatever happened I know you're a true warrior of justice. Tsc, much more than those two fellows anyway.

"He turns to the now unconscious Adecor and Bocco and an annoyed Alexis looks at them and says,"

How pathetic, the Schawann brigade truly needs to be whipped in to shape. Who allowed theses two to disrespect are esteemed guest?

" They get there answer when the superior of the two rubbish knights, a large man in a mustache named LeBlanc runs in to the area in a panicked look, sees Link, the Enji and Alexi before he sees the two beaten knights and runs over to let them have it! He then says,"

You idiots! How could you two make us look like fools in front of the Enji Knights?

"A dizzy Adecor looks humiliated as he says,"

So sorry Lutenet, it's just we thought this Link was the one who stole ours and the other guards lunches!

" LeBlanc just picks him up to rattle him back and forth and says,

" You idiot! Even if that was the case you can't just go attacking important guests without proof! And in any case several others have seen the food being taken by some odd pink creature!

"Ben and the others look at each other and James says,

" You don't think, the person stealing the food is Kirby?

"Ben sighs and says,"

Well, if King Dedede is here then there is the chance that, huh?

"Everyone hears a new noise and sees a large cake fall down , only for none other than the pink wonder himself to roll out of the hall way! He inhales the cake and swallows it with one bite and Flynn says,

" Did that creature just devour the whole cake?

"Ben just sighs and says,

" Believe me, he has quite the appetite.

"Kirby then looks happy to have eaten and says,"

Ah, that was a nice brunch. It was so kind of these people to leave all those snacks out for my lunch! Oh, is someone there? Oh hey Ben!

"Ben just says,"

Hey there Kirby, seems glad to see you're full and happy. What are you up to?

"Kirby just prods over and says,"

Oh not much. After I helped a few Enji be saved from those mean Titans I thought it would be nice to have a different meal on a different world so when Dedede said he was taking a business trip I thought I tag along. What are you and your friends up to Ben?

" Ben then says," To put it simple, we are helping theses people look for their missing princess and trying to stop more jerks from harming her. Want to tag along?

"Kirby smiles and jumps on Ben's head before saying

," Sure! Sounds like another fun adventure! Things are always interesting when you're around, even if some crazy bad guy seems to always be trying to blow you up.

"Ben then says," All right, with you on our side we can't fail!"

Link then says," Ah I see, so you're going to help search for Princess Estelle?

"They all nod and Cloud says,"

Yes, we were going to search for her in the Egothor forest. And it would seem that you're the person that was supposed to be are guide.

"Link then says," Ah so you think she is there huh? Yes, I was there last time I was here when I was searching for some run away Deku scrubs. It appears some of the creatures from the other worlds are making their home here. I heard those Waddle Dees from Kirby's world have sent up a resort. In any case I did meet this Estelle once, she was a little shy but a wonderful person and I will make sure nothing bad happens to her.

"Flynn then walks up to them and says,"

In that case, may I suggest we get going everyone? I hope at least one of our groups find what we are looking for. And, if you do find Yuri, please don't kill him. Despite what he has done he still is a good person at heart. Good luck."

With that they all split up to begin their mission. Link joins Cloud and the others on the Neo Hinh-wind and shows Cid their destination. While they have to go in the ships new stealth mode to make sure no one notices them coming it's not long before they see the forest in question. Cid lets them of right outside the hilly forest and the Enji, Link and a few Zaphas Imperial Knights helping to scout along enter the forest. Link brought along his trusted hoarse Epona and is riding on ahead. A minute in to the forest the commander of the scouts says,

" Captain Cloud, we have additional troops stationed in the forest with hoplon blastia cannons. But we have not received contact from them, so there is a good chance that Yuri could be here. "

Ben just sees Kirby fly up to swallow an apple and says,"

This Yuri Lowell seems quite popular. I can't sense any powerful magic energies in the forest. However they might just be hiding it. I hope he is ready to answer to his fans.

"Ben and co then goes deeper in to the forest but after nearly a half hour they find nothing. However, before they begin to get discouraged a few minutes later they see they might be on the right trail after they see a clearing, with a team of knights all beaten and most of them dead laying down! Cloud then goes over to check for signs of life and says," It seems this battle just happened a while ago. Good, we are getting close.

"Ben then looks around and sees a giant broken cannon on the top of it. He then turns to the commander and says," That's the cannons you tried to stop Yuri with? Those things can take out battleships! You would kill Princess Estill as well!

" The commander shrugs and says," We were not going to use it on her, just Yuri and his supporters. "James then walks over and says," Well, if you managed to get a shot on Yuri, the poor women would get hit with the blast radius!

"The Knight just says,

" We have to kill Yuri Lowell no matter what. But, wait a second. Let me think about it.

" As he thinks about it Ben and James look at each other and Ben says,"

Good Greif, we better find her before these guys do something stupid. Still, if this Yuri and his alleys were able to take out those cannons they must be skilled. Hey Hiryuumon, you don't smell anything pretty looking do you? "He sees his dragon pall sniffing around and says,

" If you mean anything like the makeup Lacus and the others were then not yet boss. Oh but what do we have here? Ah, something better!

" Ben and Cloud turn to see what the digimon picked up, only to see that it's a large slab of steak! Ben then sighs and says

,"Hey, you already had lunch and we need to focus. Hiryuumon then licks his lips and says,"

Oh, but it smells good!

"Doug then looks at it and says,"

That's funny, it almost looks misplaced. There are no other monsters here. Oh great, don't touch it Hiryuumon! It's a trap! "

The dragon is about to pick it up when he stops and says,"

Come to think about it, this does reminded me of all those lesions we had in basic traps. All right, I'll wait.

"The four Enji and Link then walk over to it and Link says,"

Well, even if it's a trap perhaps we can use it to our advantage? Maybe there are prints or a sent we can use? I think I still have my lens of truth with me. "

Ben grins and says," Nice going Link! Might as well give it a shot Hiryuumon, just don't pick it up. "

The purple digimon complies and gives it a whiff and then says," Well what do you know? I am getting a faint sent of some guy, another guy, a kid, a few women, and a dog? "Ben then says," A dog? This guy has a pet with him or something? Still, this is good. "Kirby then walks over, looks at the steak and says," Oh I know how to find this guy! I'll eat this steak and absorb its power!

"Ben then says," Wait, that won't work Kirby. Hey, no don't!

"Ben goes to stop Kirby but it's too late and Kirby sucks in the steak, and everyone cringes as they brace for the worse! However, after waiting for a few seconds and seeing nothing happen Ben wipes the sweet of his head and says," Well, maybe it was just a stray, AHH!"

As if on cue the ground falls out before them and a giant net catches them all and hurls them in to the air! As they stop in midair, all stuck, Cloud then says,"

I guess there was a time delay.

"Ben then tries to reach for his Star Sword but can't move his hand and says,

Great, it's not just rope; it's a kind of metal rope. The onetime Hiryuumon suppresses his hunger we have someone with an even bigger stomach.

"Kirby then says," Sorry Ben, I should have known better. I would try and squeeze out of here, but I think I am being crushed between the backs of Cloud and Link.

" The other knights finally run over to them and the commander says,

" Capitan Strife, are you all right? " An annoyed Doug then says," Does it look like we are fine smart guy? Hurry up and get us out of here!"

The commander then takes out his sword and says,

" Hurry and cut them down! We can't let the chance to find Yuri Lowell!

" Hiryuumon then growls and says," Boss! Those smells, they are coming closer!

" Ben then says,"

But that would mean, hey, now I am sensing it, several power levels! They must have hid it! Oh no, look out!

"All of a sudden Link's hourse Epona neighs and runs back and the knights are about to turn their heads, when a sort of energy fire ball blows them back!

Out of the trees jumps down a man. Ben sees this man is the same age as him, the others and Flynn. He has shoulder length black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a black outfit to go along with it with long grayish boots. Ben sees he has a sort of golden bracelet around his left arm. In his right hand is a small nimble type sword. The man then looks at the knights and says

," So, you're looking for me? Well, you found me! But now your going to wish you had left me alone! "

The commander takes out his sword and says,

" Yuri Lowell, at last! Return Princess Esetlle now in the name of the law!"

Yuri just yawns and says,"

Sorry bucket heads but that's not going to happen. Estelle does not want to return to you guys so be a good knight and turn tail before you wind up dead.

" The Knight then steps back and says," You don't scare us this time you criminal! This time we have a whole squad of elite Enji Knights to bring you to justice!

" Yuri looks at the netted Enji and chuckles before saying,"

So, these are the supposed super elite warriors of light that travel throughout worlds to enforce" justice" ? They don't look like anything special to me!"

An annoyed Ben then says," Tsc, if you think a net can stop a Enji you're in for a shock. So your Yuri Lowell eh? What's with the long hair? You almost look like a girl at first glance! Sigh, this won't look good on the mission report.

"Yuri then throws the sheath off his sword and catches it in his hand as he says," Right, more stuck up warriors are not going to scare me. So, go tell who ever sent you to back off. Last warning! "The Commander then says," You punk, to think you were once a knight. Kill him now!

"The knights charge at Yuri and a worried Cloud says,

" No, don't rush him like that! I am starting to get a feeling on his power level, and it's too much for you!"

It's too late though and the Knights are all charging at Yuri with their swords drawn. Yuri just looks annoyed and says,

" All you knights are so full of your self's, you asked for it. Ghost Wolf!"

Ben and the others are horrified and sees Yuri unleash his attack and in a flash appear on the other end of the charge, just as blood pours all over the knights and they all fall down dead!

Ben then says,"

He killed them all in one attack! So, he really is as ruthless as Alexi said.

"Link then says,

" You did not have to kill those men, they were just honest solders doing their jobs!"

Yuri looks at Link and says,"

I can't take any chances, I don't know what you Enji have thinking in your heads but I have no time for mercy.

"Ben then says,"

Yuri hears Ben and turns to look at him and says,

" So, it was Alexi who sent you after us huh? I did not think he would get the help of other world fighters. Bah, you people and your Lylat Kingdom think you can just do as you please with this planet?

We are not just going to bow down to you and roll over! Don't think you can impress me just because you're from another world. Rank does not impress me, my policy is that skill is what truly matters in life!

" Ben gets annoyed and says," Well, then let me down and I'll show you not to knock an Enji.

"Yuri then says,"

I heard that line before. Sorry, a little to busy at the moment to shut up a smug Enji.

"Ben then gets mad and says

," Smug Enji? Do you know who I am? I am the one who is suppose to save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness, I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword.

I am Ben, Ah! Whoever foot keeps getting in my mouth, stop it! Sigh, Hiryuumon either burn this net or Digivole to break out of it because this is embarrassing.

" Yuri just sighs and says," Well guys, looks like it's no point, they spotted us.

"Ben and the others see four other people step out of the trees. One almost looks like a younger version of Ben's friend Lloyd but half his size and holding a large travel bag and a hammer.

Another looks like a teenage girl wearing some sort of odd outfit.

Behind them is a man in his thirties in a purple clothes with a bow in his hand.

To their left is a sexy looking young women wearing, not much, but some sort of blue armor and a spear. Her most unique features being elf like ears and some blue feather like things coming out of her neck!

Lastly the last part of their group is a blue furred dog with a sword on his back, a pipe in his mouth and an eye path! The kid runs up to Yuri and says

," Wow Yuri, they really sent those Enji Knights against us? We are in big trouble now.

"Yuri just chuckles and says,

" Don't worry _Karol_, they are nothing more than you're regular overblown knights. But good thinking with your trap _Rita_.

"He is talking to the girl and Rita Mordo looks smug while saying,

" It was easy to lay a trap for a bunch of pawns! Too bad it's not big enough to catch all theses bucket heads! Now we should hit these guys hard before they can break free!

"Kirby then says," Hey! You're just going to attack us while we are in this net! That's mean!

"Link then nods and says,

" Yes, there is no honor in attacking those that cannot defend themselves!

" Yuri just says,"

Maybe for the fantasy world you Enji live in, but in the real world its whatever it takes to survive and honor is not always a luxury! I won't let anyone get in are way."

Ben then says,"

Look Yuri, first of all Link and Kirby are not Enji, just are pals. Second of all, you have no idea what we been through. And third of all, return princess Estelle right away or your safety is not guaranteed! Flynn seemed to think you were being misunderstood, so now is your last chance to prove that you and your thugs did not harm her!

"Yuri just looks annoyed and says,"

Flynn, so you sent the Enji knights here? He just does not get it. We did not kidnap Estelle, she wanted to join us. So mind your own business!

"The boy Karol then says,"

And we are not a bunch of thugs! We are the number one Guild in the world, Brave Vesperia!

"The Enji just look at each other and Doug says,

" Brave Vesper, case? What the hell is that, a kidnapping group? "

The blue haired women then walks up and say," No, we don't specialize in that sort of thing. We are a guild that, um, what was it that we specialized in"

Karol looks nervous and says," Well; we don't really have a real central idea just yet. But we do whatever is right! Ow!

"Right after that Rita punches Karol to the ground and says,"

Way to make us look like idiots Karol! I don't care who these guys are, ill burn them all!

" James then says,

" Careful miss, if you play with this fire you will get burned!"

The old guy then walks up and says,

" Well, looks like theses Enji don't know they are about to enrage the genus mage Rita Mordo. Well, old _Raven_ will just let them find out for them self's. Oh yes, the lovely spear welding miss is _Judith_, and if I did not mention it you can call me Raven. I guess you already know who Yuri is.

"Cloud curtly replies with,

"I don't think we ever asked who you guys were. But thanks, now we know who we are dealing with.

"Raven then looks smug and says,

" Oh no need to be so rude, just giving you the curtiosy of knowing who's going to end your carriers!

"Ben's magic aura begins to form around him as he says,

" Even by the standards I work with, you're an odd group. Still, I guess you are clever and have some power for sensing are power levels."

Yuri just laughs and says,

" I don't know what you mean by power levels, my dog Repede smelled you and your knights from a mile away! Guess you're so fancy you underestimated a good nose!

" Ben just sighs and says,

" I always did prefer cats. Whatever, this is getting old. Either return Princess Estill now or face your judgment. Even Flynn can't overlook you doing this Yuri.

"Yuri is shocked to hear Flynn's name and says,

" So even Flynn was on board sending Enji Knights after us? Damn that idiot, he still never thinks with his head! Look, we did not kidnap Estelle; she came with us by her own free will! I don't care how high up in the law you are. I won't let anyone force her in to what she does not want to do!

" Link then tries to reach his Master Sword and says," Well, if that is true then where is the fair lady?

"Yuri sighs and says

," It's complicated and I am not in the mood for explaining! Huh, well, looks like more Imperial hounds.

"Everyone then sees another group of knights run up to the area and its commander sees the dead knights, the captured knights, and Yuri before he takes out his sword and says,"

Yuri Lowell, you ran awoke with the princess for the last time! Now you die!"

Yuri points his sword at the Capitan and says," You want revenge? Bring it, Il take it and destroy it! Brutal Fang!"

With that Yuri unleashes a powerful lighting fast combo that knocks the knight in to the air and has him land on the ground with a thud! He sees the others and says,

" I don't care what it takes; I won't let you stop me! Azure Blast!"

With that Yuri unleashes his magic energy as an explosive shockwave that blasts the knights of their feet! Ben then says,"

He really is strong, these guys have no chance. Huh?"

He then sees Yuri charge at the wounded knight and says,"

I can't take any chances, this ends now!"

Ben then sees Yuri is preparing to kill them even when they are no longer able to fight and he says,

" Enough, I won't stand by any longer! Time you see what an Enji Knight can really do!"

Doug then sees Ben shine and he says," What are you going to do? Whoa!

" He then sees Ben have a flash of light break out of them, and he is gone! Tracking his energy they see him instantly appear right in front of Yuri, just in time to catch his sword! Yuri is shocked to see Ben catch his blade and says,

" What the, how did you get out of there? "

Rita then says," Impossible! The only way he could have did that is if he did a warp spell in a instant. Even I can't cast one that fast!

"His alleys are even more impressed and James says,

" Heh, I never saw Ben use a warp spell with such speed. "

Cloud then grins and says," It seems there is no doubt Ben's skills improved from whatever Master Myers taught him. "

Yuri sees Ben staring at him with calm eyes full of resolve and he says,"

Nice trick, but don't think you can scare me with a few magic spells! I don't care what your title is. Someone who just tries to waltz right in with no idea what is going on has no right to judge me! Now get out of my way! Dragon Swarm!

"Yuri then jumps in to the air and unleashes a powerful slash, but Ben shows just how much his training has increased his power, when he blocks Yuri's sword just with his finger

! Karol then says," No way, this has to be a trick. Is that guy really that much stronger then Yuri?

"Raven gulps and walks backwards as he says,

" Um guys, I think we are in trouble.

"Yuri then gets mad and says,"

Think you're so much better than this lowly creature huh? "

Ben just looks Yuri in the eye and says,"

No, I am just showing you that becoming an Enji Knight is not a formality. Trust me, I trained very, very hard to get this power. And I use this power to protect those from injustice.

" Yuri then says,"

Oh really, so you think you have the right to say what justice is? Who the hell do you think you are?

"Yuri then unleashes a barrage of sword strikes, but Ben continues to keep them at bay with his finger! Ben then says,"

Who do I think I am? I was going to tell you before when you interrupted me so I'll do it again. I am Ben Auro, and while I don't want to be smug, to be straight you have no chance of beating me Yuri.

"Kirby then says,"

We have to break this ugly net guys! They might gang up on Ben and they have some mean looking weapons!

" Hiryuumon begins to get his breath ready to burn and says," Don't worry, they may have those weapons, but the boss has his finger!"

Everyone sees that Ben's digimon partner's confidence seems to be conformed as Ben continues to force Yuri to expect his power as he shows no effort blocking the vitalities various attack just as easily as when Goku blocked Trunks's slashes when the young Super Sayian from the future tried to test him!

Back stepping Yuri looks at Ben and says

," So, you think you're going to beat me with a finger? Guess you don't want to get your sword dirty on a "lowly scum bag" huh?

"Ben then says,

" Well, I was trying to be nice and not kill you. But you're not making this easy. Alexi was right, you're more than a little reckless.

"Yuri then gets mad and says," Figures you trust the words of the Commandant. It's always titles before anything else with your kind.

"Ben then says,"

So, then you're telling me he made up you being a criminal? If you killing that Cumore and Ragoul was just a lie then it would help with my impression on you.

"Yuri just says," He was not lying; I am not going to hide that I killed those men. But they got what they deserved. They were nothing but lying corrupt scumbags that were abusing their power to make others suffer! You're saying its justice for them to just get a slap on the back and cause more trouble?

"Ben says," No, but they should not be killed in cool blood either! There are rules and laws for a reason, it's what prevents us from acting like beasts and descending in to anarchy.

"Yuri gives an angry laugh and says," Sometimes the beasts have the best judgment. Laws, rules, some are good but most are just things that lets those with power oppress the weak! The only path for true justice is to make sure it's enforced with your own hands! Someone like you could never understand!" Lone Wolf Storm!"

Yuri then has his sword glow with magic energy, but this time Ben takes out his Star Sword to block it and the impact rocks the ground! As his holy blade glows he looks at Yuri and says,

" You're the one who knows nothing if you think you know what I been through. Because it's clear you don't have a clue, and it's not sunshine and rainbows! So you're not happy with how things go down, and bring it on yourself to enforce justice as you see fit? You really just think killing a few corrupt individuals will really change the world? "

Yuri gets mad and presses down harder as he says,

"Your just like Flynn, but it's the only way to give those above the law what they deserve! GUh!!

" Ben then kicks Yuri in the stomach with such force that he is sent in to the air! A instant later Ben is above Yuri and as the shocked warrior sees how fast Ben slams his foot down on Yuri 's head and causes him to plummet in to the ground! As Yuri coughs up blood Ben is right in front of him as he says," What about that Whitehorse guy? The report said you beheaded the leader of the Guild Union, Don Whitehorse, when he did no crime? How you explain that? "Yuri just looks at Ben and says," That, is complicated, AH!

" A instant later a angry Ben kicks Yuri so hard he is slammed through a tree and as a angry Ben charges at Yuri he says,"

Not good enough! I can see you're not a truly evil man Yuri Lowell. But I won't let your misguided views harm others! If you're not going to stop, Il subdue you by any means necessary Huh?"

As he prepares to attack Yuri he then sees Yuri's dog Repede jump in-between them and shock Ben by taking out a sword! As it growls at Ben and Yuri's other friends all get in front of him he says,

" Wait, that dog uses a sword? Just when I thought I finally seen everything. In any case, all of you, step aside and I promise I won't hurt you.

"Karol then says,

" NO, we won't let you hurt Yuri! The members of Brave Vespria stand by each other no matter what!"

Raven aims his bow at Ben and says,"

This guy is one tough customer, but if we combine are power we just might have a, huh? Please don't tell me that was an explosion I just heard!

" Everyone turns to the left, to see a newly Digivoled Wyrmmon and the rest of Ben's friends out of the now burnt and broken net, and at the flank of the Guild! Wyrmmon begins to fly up as he says,

" Sorry for the delay boss. Finally got in to a position to divolve without crushing anyone. Now, this makes the odds a little better. "

Raven sees James pointing his energy bow, and Cloud having his First Sword split in to two blades as he says," Great, those weapons clearly are not from this world. That's it, were dog meat. "Rita then begins casting a spell and says," I don't care how many of them there are ill blow them away all at once!

" Cloud then says," Its over Yuri. Just return Estelle and we can end this without things getting messy.

" Link then says,"

You all cannot win, there is no point for you to throw away your life's.

"Yuri then gets back up and says,"

Maybe you guys can't see a point, but we do! Even more then are life's, none of us are about to let anyone control us. WE won't back down, no matter what!"

Ben then has his magic energy flare up as he says," You're all being idiots! "

Yuri then gets ready to fight again and says,

" Maybe, but it's how we live. "

Ben then says,"

So you want to do things your own way so much it overrides your reason huh? That won't help you when you find yourself dead!

"Yuri then says," Who said anything about dying Ben Auro? Let's finish this!"

He is about to charge at Cloud, but just as everyone is about to clash Ben senses a new powerful magical energy flare up and a female voice says,

" Everyone, please stop this!

"Ben then sees a new person run out of the trees to get in front of Yuri! Ben sees that it the person is a female with pink hair and green eyes. She is wearing a sort of white and pink royal battle dress and is holding a sword and a shield. Ben takes a guess that she is Princess Estelle and his guess is justified when Rita panics and says,"

What are you doing out here Estelle? You were supposed to hide while we got rid of them!

" Estelle looks worried and says,"

I know, but I could not stand by and let you all get hurt because of me any longer! Please, stop this fighting."

Cloud then says," Ah, so your princess Estelle? We are glad you're unharmed and Flynn and the others will be even happier. The fighting will stop as soon as Yuri and the others cease this aggression.

"Yuri gets mad and says," It will ceases as soon as you bck of! Huh?"

He sees Estelle face Yuri before she says,"

Please wait Yuri, these people are not evil. If they wanted to kill you they would have already. If we just explain everything to them maybe they will understand. "Link then says," So, then Yuri did not kidnap you princess? "Estelle smiles when she sees Link and says,

" Oh hello Link! It's good to see you again. Yes, it's true; I joined Yuri purely on my own free will. However, I am sorry to have everyone worry about me. I hope none of you were hurt, it's just we are all on edge lately. " Kirby then looks confused and says,

" So, if you're not kidnapped why are you hanging out with the scary murderer, the odd dog, the smelly old man, the blue haired elf lady and the others?" Judith at once says, " Elf? I am not an elf like mister green over there, I am a Krityan.

"At once Link gets annoyed and says," Who said I was an elf? I am a Hyilan! Are ears are not nearly as sharp!"

Raven then says," Who cares, why is the talking pink fluff ball calling me smelly?

"Cloud then says,"

Because you do stink. All right, I don't need to put any pressure on you princess, but this does need an explanation.

" Estelle looks embarrassed and says,

" Of course. You see, I joined them because I wanted to find out the truth about myself. After the Entelexeia Phaeroh told me I was the world's poison I wanted to find out just what my destiny truly was. That's why I joined Yuri and Brave Vesperia, because I knew I could find the answers with them. I am sorry to make so many people worry about me, but I had to do this.

"James then says,

" Entelexeia, what is that? Wait, more importantly, why did Alexi and Flynn not tell us this? "

Yuri smirks and says,

" So, looks like your just blindly fighting without knowing the truth huh? So much for being in the right." Ben then gets anger and says,"

Why did they not tell us this? Nothing gets more on my nerves then people hiding the truth from me. I hope you're not lying, but, I don't see why you make this up. How about we all have a nice chat about this at the Zahpas castle over snacks? Because, I can't let you guys walk away."

Yuri raises his sword again but Estelle puts her hands together and holds them up to her head as she says,"

Please Mister Ben Auro, please let me find the answer to my destiny. We were just about to get to the place where I could find the answer!"

Cloud then puts his swords away and says," What do you mean?"

Judith then points at the top of the mountain and says,"

Right at the top is the place where we contact the home land of my race, Myorzo.

"Doug takes a good look at the mountain and says,

" There does not seem to be any one living up there. What, you guys live in caves? "

Judith then sighs and says,

" No, we live in the sky. Myorzo is a floating city in the clouds that has been around for centuries. They know all the secrets and history of this world. So we are trying to get there, and would have if everyone was not trying to drop in.

"Ben then says," A city in the sky? Sounds like Nimbus land. Well, if you're lying there will be no ware for you to run. What do you think Cloud Sensei?

"Cloud just walks forward and says,"

I say we trust them for now, as a show of good will. However, if you think you can trick us I am warning you, we all dealt with worse then you."

Yuri just puts his sword away and says," Oh, that was the worse blow you guys dealt me. Find; see for yourself who is lying. "

Estelle looks excited and says," You Enji have saw a castle in the clouds? Wow, you Enji really are every ware! This is so amazing!

"Yuri just rolls his eyes and says,"

Yah, it's unbelievable all right. Since you're so great you can lead the way and take the front.

"Ben smirks and says,"

Find by me, oh and one more thing. Yuri Lowell, I can't say I trust you. But I will give you my word that until you give me a reason to attack you I won't." Yuri just chuckles and says,"

Hope you Enji have a stronger code of honor then the Imperial Knights I use to work for.

" Ben just chuckles back and says,

" I assure you, even if there are some bad apples, the tree of the Enji is the strongest there is in the cosmos

. "Yuri then says," Well, I guess you don't mind a little walk to the summit? "Ben then says," No, however, if you're all in a hurry there is a shortcut. I guess it's safe to show them right?"

Cloud smirks and says," Good idea Ben, it can't hurt. All right Cid, it's clear to come out now, we have a little pick up added to our mission. "

As Yuri and pals are confused at what is going on, they get there answer when they hear a loud noise, before a flash of light fills the sky, and moments later the Neo High-Wind is right above them!

Even Yuri's friends are impressed at the airship and Karol can't help but jump up in excitement as he says,"

Wow, I never saw a ship like that! Unreal!"

Rita is amazed to and says,"

That must be some Blastia powering it; I must see its engines.

"Ben then says," Um, we don't really use this Blastia of yours as we have much more advanced technology. The planet of Terca Lumireis seems to be the only planet we know that uses Blastia even if other planets have things like it.

"Judith then says," Good, then I won't have to destroy the ship. We could easley just ride Ba;ul there."

Cloud just looks at the female lancer and says,

" I would not do that if I were you, do it and Cid will kill you all in a fit of rage single handily.

"Ben laughs as he sees their friend's ship get in to a pick up position and says

," He is not kidding either. The last time an enemy boarding party tried a stunt like that, well, it was the last thing they experienced.

"Yuri just looks serious and says," And why should I not think of this as a trap?

"Ben just puts up his hands in a guessing expression and says,

" Because it's not very honorable to lie to a princess and her friends.

"Estelle then smiles and says,

" Don't worry Yuri, I trust this Ben Auro and his friends. Come on, this looks like it will be fun!"

She then runs up to the now lowered docking plank and Raven says,

" This is getting way to stressful for theses old bones of mine. But, better than being toast. Still, things just keep getting more complicated. OH well.

"The "senior member" then goes on board and soon everyone fallows. Seeing Yuri look at Ben and Cloud with the eyes of a cat ready to jump Ben sighs and turns to Cloud and says,"

Well, looks like that was not the best way to show good will.

"Cloud smirks and says,

" Don't worry, you did the best you could. And I admit I am impressed with how vastly you improved in a day. "

Ben looks happy and says," Thanks Cloud sensei, there was no way I could let down everyone's exceptions after messing up like that. "

Cloud just says,"

Don't worry; the one at fault was Kira. And you're doing your best to the path of redemption. It took me a while to stop being haunted by my mistakes. Hopefully you won't take as long.

"Ben smiles and says," Thanks, don't worry with all my friends behind my back I don't think it will be. And at least this mission is not turning out to be too dramatic. While they are not the ones that go down in history it's nice to have a mission when everything is not at stake.

"Cloud just looks down, remembers how Alexi appears to have withheld information from them and says

, "I just hope it stays that way. All right, time to get some answers. Oh yes, and send some help to heal the knights still alive here.

"With that Ben nods and they enter the ship and with everyone on board Cid gladly goes to the top of the mountain to see if Yuri and Judith were telling the truth about this city on the clouds.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Squad 7 tries to get to the bottom of things, back at Zaphas castle Alexi is in the throne room discussing the recent events with another candidate to the Imperial throne prince Loder. At the moment Alexi was discussing the reports he received from all three Enji Squads to his highness's; however, it's now that we see that Ben's suspicions about Alexi's truthfulness are not unfounded!

We come in just as the Commandant is filing out his report and he says

," So, it seems that Princess Estelle still is not safe yet. While Captain Luke engaged that brutish Hunting Blades guild and Captain Cecil managed to drive out a hideout belonging to Yeager and his filthy Leviathans claw guild, but it seems they are either good liars or another party is responsible.

"The young blond prince then says,"

What about the team headed by Captain Cloud and Link? Where they able to find Yuri Lowell?

"Alexi just looks concerned and says,"

I am afraid to say we have not gotten any reports back from that group my prince. "

Loder just says,

" Well, I know Flynn trusted them, and I doubt Enji Knights will fall so easily even to Yuri, we just have to wait a little while longer. It's so sad, all these groups that think power is the only way to get want they want. But I hope that by working with the Lylat Kingdom we can prove that violence and fighting is not the only way to settle differences.

"Alexi then says," Sad to say but it's clearly apparent that some people cannot see what is good for all. Hopefully, Princess Estelle will return soon so we can join the Lylat Kingdom and make this world the world it should be. Huh, what is it? "LeBlanc then enters the room nervously and quickly salutes before saying,

" Forgive me to interrupt, but I was sent here to tell you your adviser is here Commandant. The one from the other world.

" Alexi's eyes widen as Loder says," Oh, when did you have your own adviser Alexi?

"Alexi grins and says," He has been most helpful helping us help empowering are beloved empire. Ah, but I would hate to bore you over such mundane details. I'll meet him in my personal chamber. "

Loder then says," Very well, dismissed. "

* * *

Alexi then returns to his personal chamber, and we are about to see why this whole scene is important when as soon as he closes the door to his office a deep voice says

," So, they have come?

"Alexi nods and says,"

More than I expected, I am beginning to think it was unwise to call them here.

"His ally just says,"

No, it matters not that they are here in this number. Are plan will not be stopped no matter how many warriors of light are here. What is important is that they are able to bring Princess Estelle to us.

"Alexi grins and says,"

Then you will be happy to know that my spies just informed me that one of the groups has found Yuir Lowell, and Estelle is with him as we thought.

"His ally laughs evilly and says," Good, soon everything will begin once the child of the fool moon is returned to us. Also, you are sure Princess Zelda is still within this city?

"Alexi nods and says,

" Yes, she is are guest in this very castle. Forgive me for my forgetfulness, but I thought we only needed Estelle to rise up the ancient city, the enduring shine of Zaude, Abraham?

"He then sees his ally step forward, to show us a man dressed fully in red and green wizard clothes. The man's eyes glow as he looks annoyed and says,

" I told you to pronounce my name correctly human,

my name is**_ Agahnim_** !

And while we only need the Child of the Full moon to complete my masters plan, Zelda, is a more personal matter.

"Alexi says," Don't worry; I have no intention of failing this plan of your masters. I have every desire to join with him to bring this world in to the new order. However, what worried me the most is that one of the Enji is that one you told me was special. Ben Auro.

" Agahnim laughs and says,

" It's of no concern. His power cannot compare to my masters. Yes, its fate that all of the factors are here. Link, Ben Auro, Princess Zelda. All the players are in place, and soon my master will assert his power. Soon everyone in the cosmos will submit to the true king of darkness, master Ganondorf!

"Alexi laughs and says," Yes, and the Zannacross Empire will rule over all! I am so glad I was privileged to make contact with your master. There is no better destiny then for me to be on the winning side! "

Well, it seems that Ben's worse fears are correct, and everything is about to get a lot more complicated! While Ben has found both the group Brave Vesperia leaded by Yuri and Princess Estelle and while it was a rough start, it seems the groups are trying to get to the bottom of the truth.

Meanwhile, little do they know that the one who hired them is in league with one of the apparently revived servants of Ganondorf, Agahnim!

And that means that both the evil king and the Zannacross Empire itself has its sights on this world! Will Ben Link, Cloud, Yuri and the others be able to escape the traitorous trap that awaits them? To find out don't miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter The Enji Link and Kirby see that Yuri was not making stuff up when Judith is able to use a bell to call the city of Myorzo, which is entombed within the body of a giant jellyfish like monster that Yuri's group calls and Entelexeia!

Once on the secret city the village elder is happy to explain to all the new visitors. After Ben learns from Yuri and his freinds just how they got in to the situation they are in both the Enji and the members of Brave Vesperia are shocked to learn the secrets of the planets Blastia and the true dark history behind both it and Estelle, the true Child of the fool moon.

When the pink haired princess is shocked to learn her supposed destiny and Ben and his friends are thinking they found the end to the mission. However, things go to a drastic turn when a present Raven brought with him endangers the entire secret village.

The reason is because when he bought a mask the day before, it was more than that, it was another former source of misery for Link, none other than **Majora's Mask** !

While the recreated mask is no longer bringing down moons it's still powerful enough to once more transform in to its true form and kill everything in sight! Working together Ben and Yuri are able to stop it, but when they do Estelle is gone and one of Yuri's own alleys seems to be the culprit! Realizing he has been set up Yuri agrees to trust Ben and the Enji and they quickly track down Estelle and her captor to the nearby Shrine of Baction.

And when they get there they see just who is playing who along! Not only does Alexi confront are heroes, but so does the leader of the Leviathans Claw guild Yeager and his group!, To round it of the mysterious warrior Duke that has run in to Yuri during his journey also appears before them, and it seems even with his new training Ben is once more in a tight spot! With everyone just dealing with the whole Kira affair, when they find out Alexi's true colors you can bet they are not going to be happy to deal with this thing again! To find out how things go down tune in next time _**to **_

_**Chapter 91: Cataclysmal Deja-vu! Ambush of the Menacing Alliance!**_

Ah, and now for some more authors notes. First, I know it's a little confusing and there was a lot to things to explain this chapter but hopefully with most of the introductions and the sort out of the way the action can resume at full blast next time. Also, I know it's might be confusing to understand the situation with the cast from Vesperia with Ben and the Enji stepping in at what was the half way point or so during the real game. But, I thought this would be the best way to start my arc. I guess since I knew this game is not as well known as the others I wanted to go in to the world and its characters a little.

For one thing, one thing that makes Tales of Vespria different is that Yuri is the main hero of the game, not Flynn. In fact Flynn never even becomes a party member, and never really becomes evil either, it odd what they did with that lol.

Oh yes, one last funny note. I realized when i was working on this chapter that both Luke and Cecil are voiced in America by the Voice actor Yuri Lowenthal and of course now we have Yuri Lowell, who is voiced by another guy but has the same first name lol.

Well, in any case like always thanks for the reviews, hope more keep coming and till next time! Oh yes, and happy new year!


	36. C 91:Cataclysmal DejaVu!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

And here we have the first chapter of 2009! How did I get this chapter up so fast? I am not even sure lol. Well, enjoy!

_**Chapter 91: Cataclysmal Deja-Vu! Slashing through the Curtain of Menace! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben had emerged from his sped up year of training, and has his friends saw, just from the tip of the iceberg it clearly had a impressive result to his friends delight, Ezan 's annoyance, and Brad's outrage! With Ben at last done with all that was required of him he enjoyed a brief two week break from stress. However, a hero's work never pauses for long. Soon enough he and the rest of the reformed squad 7 were asked to go to a world on the verge of the territory of the Lylat Kingdom.

This distant world of Terca Lumiries is a world untouched by the various groups that bring devastation like Zeon and the Zannacross Empire. However, even so, the world has been filled with inner conflict and the Enji Knights have been asked to help fix things up and bring good will so the people of the world will not fear officially joining the Lylat Kingdom.

With that Squad 7, Cecil and Luke's team all go to the distant world. When they get there, "in record time thanks to Cid" they are greeted by the imperial knights Commandant, Alexi and Flynn.

There they are informed the state of the world, and that the primary mission of the Enji is to avert war with the Guild Union by finding the princess of the empire whose short name is Estelle. It seems she was kidnapped by a rough knight who seeks his own justice named Yuri Lowell. Ben is lucky enough to run in to both Link and Kirby thanks to both Princess Zelda and King Dedede visiting this world in order to go over trade deals and convince them to join the Lylat Kingdom. With his two friends in tow they went to the Egothor forest, and after a little bit they found they were on the right path, till they got caught in to a trap thanks to Kirby's endless hunger!

As they were hanging in the air Yuri at last showed himself, and showed how powerful his fighting skills were when he killed nearly the entire group of supposedly elite knights helping Ben and pals within moments! Ben was outraged at the vigilante's behavior and ideals of justice and showed up his new power by warping right out of the steel net and in an instant blocking Yuri's attacks! Yuri was not found of the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom and saw Ben as another repressor. However Ben forced Yuri to recognize his power when he blocked his slashes with a single finger!

While the difference in power was quite clear Yuri refused to admit it, and Ben was seeing that Yuri and his own guild, Brave Vesperia's policy was never give up no matter what! When Cloud Link Kirby and the others broke out of the net it seemed like Ben and co would have no choice but to go all out to rescue Estelle. However, before things got messy, the pink haired princess appeared before the groups and pleaded the Enji not to harm them! It seems there was a miscommunication, because Estelle was not kidnapped by Yuri, she willing joined him on his quest to find out more about herself

! In a effort to try and figure out what is going on Yuri's comrade Judith told everyone they were going to her people's secret city in the clouds, Myorzo . The Enji agreed and hoped this would lead to them knowing on the truth. However, little did they know the truth was a lot more devious then they thought! It seemed not only was Commandant Alexi deceiving them, but he was conspiring with the dark wizard Agahnim! And if he had been revived, it can only mean that the archenemy of Link, Ganondorf is planning something!

Just what is the king of evil and his minions trying to do to this world? It's time to find out so ready? Go!

* * *

Today's episode begins nearly right were the last one left off with are heroes. After both Ben's group and Brave Vespria got on board the Neo High-wind it only took a few minutes till they were in the position that Judith needed to be in to call her fellow Kritya species. At the moment everyone is on the ship's balcony and Ben sees Judith take out a bell and says,

" That bell is the key to getting in? Is the password based on sound or something?

"The blue haired women smiles and says

," Beats me, that is just what the guy in Aspio told me. You will have to forgive me; I was never one that bothered with particulars. I guess I am more of a girl of action.

"James looks at the sky looking for the city and says,

" Well, at least if this is a scam we have the home advantage.

"Yuri has his hand hover around his sword and says,"

Well, sounds like the die has already been cast.

"Cloud looks at Yuri and says,

" Only if you give us a reason to roll it.

"Ben smirks and says

," Well, ill put it like this. If you give us trouble ill have Kirby eat you.

"Yuri laughs and says,"

You think I will by that from a pink marshmallow? Huh?"

He then sees Squad 7 chuckle and James says,"

Trust us, he can swallow things larger then you so don't try it.

"Yuri turns to the pink wonder only to see him smile innocently and he says,

" Whatever.

" Estelle then smiles and says," Oh I hope we can get along soon. There is no reason to be on edge! "

Ben smirks and says," Don't worry Princess Estelle if you trust these guys then I'll take your word.

"As she smiles and Yuri looks annoyed Judith feels the wind and says,"

Ah, this is the spot, would you have the ship stop here please? "

Cloud nods and presses a button to inform to Cid to stop the ship and shortly enough it does. With that Judith rings the bell, and it emits a pleasant ring. For a few seconds nothing happens. But just as Ben is getting suspicious all of a sudden they hear a kind of noise, and a large cloud appears before them! Soon a light shines from that cloud, and a giant city, floating above a giant jellyfish monster! Doug takes one look at the jellyfish monster and says,"

What the? Why is this city having a giant Jellyfish on it? Is it trying to eat it?"

Judith laughs and says," Oh no that's not a monster, it's an Entelexia

. "James then says," You mentioned those creatures before, just what are they?

"Rita then says, what, so people from the Lylat Kingdom don't know everything? Oh whatever. If you must know Entelexia are like monsters but are extremely powerful and intelligent. They have been living on this world for thousands of years, but they are not well known to humans even though they can speak are language.

"Ben looks at the Entelexia and then at Hiryuumon before saying,"

That sounds a lot like what Digimon like my pal here are.

"Estelle looks at the rookie level digimon and closes her eyes before saying,"

Digimon, they are digital monsters that were created by the various magical energies of different worlds forming and taking right? I never saw one before, but I read about it from the reports from those that met with representatives of the Lylat Kingdom. Digimon can change form or Digivole to get stronger correct?

" Hiryuumon smiles and says,

" Yup! Wait till you see Geno-Wyrmmon! I still have not reached the mega level yet, but I bet with all the fights I been through I'll be there any day now!

"Cloud then says," Theses Entelexia sound sort of like the summon creatures that we call forth like the Espers, GF's, Eidolons, Aeons and the others. Are these the creatures the source of the conflict?

"Estelle and the others look worried and says,"

That's the reason I joined Yuri and the others, I wanted to find out my true destiny. Like I said before they called me the poison of the world. You see, I have this power that allows me to heal others without using Blastia. I can heal others wounds without the slightest problem. However, I found out it has the opposite effect on the Entelexia .

When the Hunting Blades attacked the coliseum city Nordopolica they injured their leader, the fox Entelexia Belius. I tried to heal her, but it just made her go berserk, and we had to kill her. They say that I am the Child of the Fool moon, and my fate will bring ruin. I want to know the truth, no matter how difficult it may be to face it."

Yuri grins and says," Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of things no matter how long the path is.

"Karol then jumps up in the air and says,

" Yah, that's Brave Vesperia's current job and we don't stop a job till its finished!

"Cloud then sees that the city gate is opening up and says,"

Well, let's see just how much more it will take to finish the job

. "Judith then says," All right everyone they are ready for us

. "With that are heroes nod and prepare to enter the city. Soon enough they find them self's with the sight of many buildings and blue haired odd ear people. As they look around Yuri looks at the various Kritya looking at him and says,

" All right, so now that we are here now what?

"Kirby looks around franticly and says," Can we find the food court? I good go for some cloud burgers!"

Ben then says," Well, in these types of things the best thing to do is to find the leader or some other important person. After all, if you're looking for answers best try and get them from someone who knows the most right?

"The pink haired princess giggles and says,"

Wow Ben, you are so wise!" Ben tries to keep it cool and says," Oh, it's just things I learned from life's experiences, and the virtual games before them heh.

"Judith then says," Oh, I do believe that is the village elder. He must be on one of his walks again." Sure enough the Enji and pals see an older looking Kritya male wearing more distinguished robes walk up to them he then smiles when he see Judith, so you finally returned to us?

"Judith shrugs and says," Yes, but only momentarily, I returned because my friends want to learn a few things. Also, we got some inter planetary visitors wanting to learn the truth as well.

"The elder takes one look at Cloud, Hiryuumon and Kirby and says," Ah yes, so the Enji wanted to learn as well?

"Yuri is shocked and says," You know about the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights?"

The elder chuckles and says," We as a people may choose to live in isolation, but it does not mean we are unaware of the events that happen to this world.

"Ben looks impressed and says,

" Well, I see you people know your stuff. I am Ben Auro of the Enji Knights, part of squad 7,

"Cloud then goes up to the elder and says," And I am his squad leader Cloud Strife. The three others are Doug Fitter, James Elrond, and Hiryuumon. Also here are two of are comrades Link and Kirby.

"He shakes hands with the elder and the long eared man smiles and says,

" I am glad to see the caliber of a warrior of light for myself. However, I must ask, just why are you intervening in this worlds affairs?

"Cloud then motions to Cloud and says,

We were asked by Commandant Alexi of the Zaphas Empire to rescue Princess Estelle in order to avert war. However, it seems the situation is more complicated then we thought. That is why we came here with this group because we were informed you know the answers to these questions.

"The elder looks amused and says," Is that so?"

Estelle then goes up to the elder and says,

" Please, I beg of you. Please tell me the truth about the destiny of the child of the fool moon!

"The elder then looks at her and says,"

Ah, so the time has come is it? Very well, come with me to the main shrine, there the mural will show the true shape of this world."

He then walks forward and Estelle fallows with Yuri close behind her. Raven then grins and says," Oh good, now I know were to bring this present

!" Seeing Raven take a present with wrapping on it Ben says,

" You brought a present when you were not even sure these guys were real?"

Raven grins and says,

" Hey now, this old man knows how to give people there proper respect. And from the price I payee to get it, it should be a blast.

"He then walks forward while humming and Ben inches over to Karol and says

," Er, is that Raven guy always act this odd?" He sees Karol laugh nervously and says,"

No, most of the time he is even odder. However, while he acts goofy he seemed to be trust worthy enough for us to keep him along. Huh, whoa!" He and Ben see fireballs heading there way and duck as they see it came from an angry Rita! She then says,

" Hurry up slackers! I want to find out why everyone is after Estelle already!

" As Ben looks annoyed Karol says,"

Yah, she is always like this to.

"He then hurries up and runs after her and Ben turns to his friends and shrugs before they also enter the Elder's large house.

* * *

Inside they see an appropriate large room inside. In the back is the mural that seems to have all the answers and when everyone is lined up he says,

" So, you wish to learn the truth about your power, Child of the full moon? Then let me ask you all this, I am sure you were aware that we do not use Blastia at all in this village.

Yuri then says," Yah, I just thought you guys were so advanced that it was just hidden or something.

"The elder then says

," No, the use of Blastia is forbidden in this village, not that anyone wants to use it here anyway

." Rita then looks annoyed and says," Yes, we all know how much you Kritya hate Blastia. After all it was not long ago that Judith was dressing up as a knight and riding around in her dragon destroying every Blastia in her sight!"

The Elder laughs and says,"

Yes, Judith, seems to express are disgust of Blastia to its zeal. However, its time you know that we hate Blastia for a far more important reason than a lifestyle choice. We hate it for causing the world to slowly corrode.

" Ben and the others have their eyebrows rise up and he says

," What do you mean?

"The elder then says,

" Ah yes, you would not be aware. You seem the people of this world use Blastia obviously, and most people are not even aware at what it does. Blastia like the use "bodhi blastia" to enhance their abilities in combat. However while they use it to power themselves, little do they know they are speeding up their own deaths.

" Ben eyes the gold necklace on Yuri's wrist and says,

" So, that's what you're talking about? So it was more than a fashion statement huh?

" Yuri grins and says,

" I admit I use them to enhance my combat skills. Although, they are not all powerful as you painfully showed."

Ben laughs and says," Blastia, it's not all that different to what the Materia Cloud and friends use or the Ex-spheres Lloyd and his pals used. Many of the Enji have their own special objects.

" The Elder then looks at the mural and says," Ah, but were they all created from the particles of the Entelexeia; s souls?

"As everyone is shocked he says

," The blastia are created from a substance called "aer" that lends its power to the blastia's ability, but can be fatal to humans in large concentrations. At least that is the official summery; however the truth is much darker than that.

The "aer" that powers them is not a natural resource. All of this can be traced back to the ancient war and the calamity of the Adephagos.

" Link then says," What is an Ada, Advcondos?

" The elder points to the giant monster in the wall, and everyone sees what in essence looks like a giant demonic octopus as he says,"

That is the monstrosity that nearly destroyed are world thousands of years ago. While even we do not know the entire history, we were able to get the basic details. In the time of the ancient times, humans used a massive amount of energy in order to enjoy them self's. However, they went overboard, and soon consumed far more energy than they should.

This brought a danger to the planet and the Entelexia, whew knew that this was causing problems warned the humans to stop, but they did not listen. The monster race was must infuriated at the humans with high magical powers, the "Children of the full moon". Are ancestors refused to listen and a war broke out.

The details of the ancient war are scarce, but we do know that it was a terrible war.

The humans used so much aer and energy that something happened that no one expected, the surplus of energy summoned the calamity, the Adephagos. It nearly destroyed the world, however legend foretells that the Children of the Full moon sacrificed them self's to destroy it. However, some of them survived, and thrived so much they were the ones who founded this Zaude Empire. However the blood line thinned out and I believe you are the only one who still has that power left

. And that is why the Entelexia want you to be destroyed. Every time you use your power the aer of the world goes out of balance. I suppose they fear that you could possibly bring about another disaster, which might truly end this world.

"Estelle is shocked at all of this and says," So, it's true, I really am the messenger of disaster!"

Ben then thinks about everything he heard and says,

" That's depressing, but, there must be some way you guys can stop this right? "

The Elder looks down and says,

" Sorry to say, but not really. As long as she exists the world is in danger

. "Rita then panics and says

," No, are you saying Estelle has to die for the world to be safe! I refuse to accept that. There must be a way, if she never uses her powers again, then she could still live!

"The Elder then says," That is true, but, there is no guarantee she can keep herself from using it. "Raven looks at the pink haired princess and says,

" Yah, are big hearted gal can't help but heal anyone she sees hurt with her power. I could see why some would see that would be a problem."

Yuri then gets mad and pounds the table with his fist and says,

" So your just saying she has to die?

"Raven then looks at Yuri and says,

" Weren't you the cold hearted man who said a few days ago when an infected part is contaminating the body you chop it off for the good of all?

"Yuri turns to the older man and says,"

But that was different, Estelle is no infected part! "

He then sees her turn to him and says,"

But, what other choice do we have Yuri? There seems to be no way to change things.

" Everyone hears Ben pretend to cough as he walks up and says,

" Maybe not by the magic or technology available on this world, but don't think it's hopeless before we have are top scientists look at the situation. I am sure one of the Cid's or are other egg heads can think of a way to make everyone happy.

"Estelle looks hopefully and says,"

You really think so Ben? Would they really do that?

"Cloud then smiles and says,"

The Lylat Kingdom seeks to make as many people as happy as they can be as possible, not just the rich and powerful. It is unacceptable that you are told that either death or a bringer of global despair is your fate. Don't worry, we will find a way to give you a normal life.

"Estelle looks relived, but then gets worried and says,

" Thank you all so much, I am truly grateful. But, what if even they can't find a way?

"Kirby then smiles and says,"

Don't worry miss! I saw what these guys can do, there capital city is amazing! It's like they can do nearly anything! And wait till you taste there food!

" Link chuckles and says,

" I think you're getting of topic now my pink friend, but I also vouch for Ben Auro that there is a very good chance the Lylat Kingdom can find a way to fix things for the better.

"Estelle then says

," Thank you all. If it's ok, I think I'll go on a walk. I need to think about things.

"Yuri smiles and says," Don't worry, you just heard a lot of big news so some fresh air would do you good. "

She smiles at Yuri and then walks out the door.

Raven then yawns and says," Man, that was too much info even for me! Think I'll get a walk in to. Oh, before I forget here is my present to you guys for being so darn helpful! Be back in a few. " Raven then walks off after putting the present down on the middle of the table and Rita eyeballs him as she says,

" That old man, always acting so casual even when things are so serious. Anyway, you Enji better not be lying about this!"

Ben sighs and says," You really need to be more trusting Rita. I promise you, I won't let anyone harm her. Just from the brief time we had I can see she is someone who truly deserves better than this.

"Yuri chuckles and says,"

You know, you're good at selling the whole noble warrior stuff.

"Ben looks sly and says,"

You could say I had plenty of time and experience to get in to character heh. All right, so guys, what do we do from here?

"Cloud looks down and says," This changes things a little. Alexei never mentioned any of this stuff. However, it's entirely possible he is unaware of the true situation.

"Yuri just says," I doubt it; he always seems like the kind of guy who is on top of everything. I bet he has his own agenda .

" Karol looks worried and looks at Ben before saying,

" So what are you guys going to do? Are you still going to force Estelle to return to the capital?

"James looks at Cloud and says," It is very easy for things to go out of hand from here. Maybe we should contact Master Myers and the others and ask their advice after explain what we learned? "

Cloud then says," Good idea James. Sir, would you be willing to tell the Grand Master of the Enji what you told us through hologram?

"The Elder looks amused and says,"

Hologram? I must admit it's rather exciting to hear about all this new fascinating things you people from the stars have. Very well I will. Oh, but first I might as well see what your friends gift is.

"Kirby, Karol and Hiryuumon look at the box and Karol begins to unwrap it as he says,"

Just want did Raven get anyway? He never got gifts for any other people. Well, then again this is the first place we went to that was a secret city. Oh?"

He unwraps it, and the Elder then takes out the object inside. Ben gets a look at it and says," Er, that's not a normal present, at least from my standers.

"Yuri looks at it and says," What the, that's not normal from my standers either! Where the hell did Raven get a thing like that?

"Ben then gets a better look at the object and sees it's not a present he seen before. It looks like It is a heart-shaped mask with two spikes at top and eight small ones at the bottom: four at the lower left and four at the lower right. What is most creepy about it is its creepy large red eyes with yellow pupils! The elder looks at it and says," Well, this is, exotic to be sure. I am sure I have a place for it on my wall some ware.

"Link at last gets a look at the mask, and is so shocked at what he sees that he drops his shield, right on Doug's foot!

Link does not even seem to notice that and just points his finger at the mask as he says,

" What the? No, impossible! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT MASK!!??"

Never hearing Link yell that loud before everyone nearly jumps up and Ben says,"

What is it Link? That mask one of the things you collect?

"Link looks horrified and says,

" On the country, it's something I hoped to never see again! Quickly, destroy it now!"

Yuri looks amused and says," Why, it's cursed or something?

"While Yuri was just joking Link looks at him seriously and says,"

You have no idea. That mask is a threat to this planet, because it's much more than a mask, it's a demon fill with power! Its, _**Majora's Mask**_ !

When I somehow stumbled on to the alternate dimension of Hyrule, Termina, it possessed the Skull kid and caused much trouble, it even tried to cause the world's moon to crash in to the planet! Luckily I was able to defeat it. However, I fail to see how it could get all the way here. Never mind, quickly destroy it!"

Everyone looks at the mask and Ben says,

" Um, maybe it's a duplicate? It seems harmless. Hey, where is this power coming from? It feels, sinister. Oh great.

" Everyone then sees the masks eyes glow before Link runs over to the Elder and says,

" Get away! GUH!"

Just as Link pushes the mask away, two powerful fiery blasts of energy fire from its eyes and hits Link so hard he is blasted through the table as his arms are on fire! At once Ben and the Enji take out there weapons and Ben says," Just peachy, guess it's the genuinely cursed mask.

" Yuri looks as the mask begins to shake and has darkness seep out of it before he takes out his sword and says," Raven, you're a bigger idiot then I thought if you were coned in to buying this!"

Karol looks at Yuri and says,

" Raven told me he got the present from an Fortunes Market merchant, but it must have been one twisted merchant!

" Everyone is spooked to hear the mask begin to emit a demonic creepy chuckle and it says," Ah, so good to be having fun again! Glad I have so many people to witness my rebound terror!"

As Link hurries back up to the group Ben says,"

Link, you all right?" Link nods and says,

" I am more fearful of the pain the Happy Mask sells men will give me then that attack. However, I don't understand, how could you be back?

" The mask laughs again and narrows on Link as it says," A

h, clearly destiny is the magnet that pulls us together Link. I do not remember how I was reborn. Someone who hates you far more then I must have used a vast amount of power to put me back together.

"Link's eyes narrow and he says,

" You mean Ganondorf? Does this mean he wants to put this planet under his and the Zannacross Empire's grip?"

The Mask chuckles as it grows larger and tentacles come out of its back as it says,"

I told you, I don't really know nor care how I was brought back. All that matters is that now we can have some more fun! I wonder, shawl I get my pay back by throwing this world's moon right on to you? No, this time ill pull the planet in to its sun! Ben then powers up his own magic energy and says,"

The only fun that is going down is you being slashed in to countless pieces!"

Yuri then says,

" That's for sure. We have more important things to do then deal with ugly masks!

"Judith then takes out her spear and say,

" living masks with apocalyptic powers are not welcomed here so its time you leave! Moonlight Talon!

" She then tries to attack Majoria with an uppercut slash but the mask floats backwards while saying

," Insignificant creature, I was going to play with Link not you! Get lost!

" It then fires another pair of eye blasts, but Yuri dashes in front of it and defects it with his sword!

He then says," First of all, she is not human. And second of all, even so don't underestimate what we can do! Azure Storm!

"Yuri doges another eye blast and then unleashes two blue energy balls that blast the mask! However it's not even scratched and says,"

You think your powers can compare to mine? Pathetic fool, perish!

"It then begins to spin around so fast it looks like an odd colored saw as it races to slice apart Yuri! However, Rita gets in front of him and her magic energy glows as she says,"

You're the one who does not know who she is dealing with freak! Blade Roll!"

She then has her magic energy form as an energy blade and she has it clash in to the demon mask, and impresses Link and the Enji as it is a powerful enough spell to hit the mask back! Karol then charges at the hurled the mask and smashes him with his Punishing Smash attack to smash him right in to the wall! As Yuri sees the mask get smashed he says

," Tsc, with ever it's an uptight knight, or a freak no one disrespects Brave Vesperia!"

Ben looks impressed and says," Well, you guys are sure good at fighting like a team.

"The evil mask then quickly recovers from those attacks and hovers above the natives its eyes glow and it says,"

You worthless pests, you have no idea my power! Huh?" He then sees Link charging at him from above as his Master Sword glows he says,

" They may not, but I do! And I won't let you get a chance to repeat the devastation you almost unleashed!"

He then performs his downward thrust slash attack! Majoria tries to get out of the way but Link is too fast, and gets part of his face chipped of! This gets it angry, and its eyes glow as he says,

" Your sting is even more irrraiting this time. However you're going to die!

"Ben and Squad 7 then surround the mask as Ben says,"

Your quite confidant you can win, and you did not even see what we can do yet! Then again, by the time you do its likely you're going to be dead anyway.

"The Mask then has darkness from all over the room and it says,"

Enough! Time to suffer, burn at my true power!" With that the Mask glows, and soon enough everyone but Link is shocked to see arms and legs break out of the mask! As it stands up a small head only equipped with a single eye pops up on the top! Doug sees the incarnation of Majoria and has his fists glow with energy as he says,

" What is the deal with this freak? " They are all shocked to see the demon begin to break dance as he says,

" All right, time for this deadly party to really get started!

" Doug then says," All right you freak time you shut up! Bursting Machine gun punch!

" Doug then unleashes a barrage of lighting fast punches! However, Majoria shows his speed by dodging them all, while apparently doing some sort of moon walk! It then laughs and says," You humans are far too slow to amuse me!" Cloud's sword then glows and says,

" Enough! We have things to do so it's time to cut this dance short! Meteor Rain!"

Cloud then unleashes his limit break to fire a barrage of energy meteors at his opponent, however in a flash Majoria is gone! He then warps around different parts of the room each second and says," Hahahah! Not bad human, but my turn!

" Everyone then sees energy blasts rain down from all over and Ben, Cloud, Link and Yuri try to defect them all! Yuri then says,

" Damn, this is ridiculous! Huh?"

He then sees Majoria warp in front of him and says,

" You know what is ridiculous human? Your soul, so its time I devour it! "

Yuri then charges at him and says," Devour this! Severing Fang!"

Yuri then attacks but Majoria dashes out of the way and says,

" Yah right, like you have what it takes! Huh? GUh!

" Right as he dodges Yuri's strike, Ben warps over before kicking Majoria in the head before flash stepping above him and smashes him downward as he says,

" Here is your answer!

"As Majoria gets out of the imprint Ben made on him he glares at Ben and says,

" You rotten human, I hate the energy I sense from you. I will make you pay for damaging me! Now, feel my wrath! RAH!"

Everyone is shocked as Majoria 's magic energy increases, and he begins to get muscular! Soon the single eye has a new sinister head forms around it and it now has three eyes! As it gets much larger and completes its transformation to its final form Hiryuumon growls and says,

" No matter how ugly you get your not stopping us and the boss!

" Marjora now snarls and says,

" You're the ugly pests that are about to get ripped apart!

"He then charges at readies to smash Ben but the welder of the Star Sword is able to avoid it. As he sees the demon turn its eyes to Ben he then says,

" Well, he has gotten more powerful but his speed has not increased that much. As long as we can avoid his attacks in time to combined are attacks we should be able to finish him soon enough, huh? Whoa!

" He is shocked to see two tentacles break out of the ground and enwrap Ben! At once they emit a powerful shock that unleashes some serious voltage at Ben! At once his friends call out to him and Kirby says," Hey! Leave him alone you freaky three eyed bully! "

Majora just laughs madly and says,

" Ah, this is even more fun than last time! I won't let any of you go! Ill squeeze, smash, bash, slice, or blast the life out of everyone on this planet! You know Link, I do remember one thing when I got a get out of death free card. I saw this giant blazing eye, commanding me to kill. And it sounds good to me!"

Ben tries to overpower Majora 's tentacles and says,

" Damn you freak, you're going to be dead soon.

"Link then says," I may not have the power of the Fierce Deity mask this time around, but I am a lot stronger, still have the Master Sword, and have my friends!

" Majora then has his eyes glow, and the symbol of the Zannacross Empire appears on his forehead and says," Enough! Time for all you humans to be devoured in darkness! It's the only fate you have!"

He then sees Yuri charge at him as he says," Sorry freak, but humans are not just food for you demons! Shinning Fang Drop!

" Yuri then sends his opponent flying with his twirling blade and then sends him crashing him to the ground! As his grip loosens he snarls and says,

" Shut up and die!" He then shocks Yuri by forming spinning energy blades at his hands and hurls them at Yuri! While he desires to see the former knight sliced in to spare body parts Yuri is able to slash one in half, while Cloud slashes the other two with his two separate blades and Kirby smashes the other one by transforming with his stone power!

Majora then tries to fire a blast of energy from his mouth at Yuri, but his dog pal proves he is as good with a sword then most men when in a flash he attacks the demon from behined with its Phantom Fang attack! Yelling in pain it glares at the dog and says,

You dare to ruin my fun, but all it will mean is that everyone hear is going to suffer. I was supposed to wait till that other guy got here to go all out, but I have run out of patience!

" Link gets mad and his Tri-Force of Courage glows as he says,

" What? You mean Ganondorf? No, I won't let either you or him harm anyone else! Time you perish once and for all demon!

" He then fires a volley of light arrows at the demon and his foe tries to block them with his arm, but the light energy still burns him! Ben then unleashes his power and shatters his foes grip with his magic energy as his sword shines brightly and he says," Its time you face your fate Majora! Anyone who tries to harm the innocent will have to answer to the Enji Knights, manly me! Shinning Flare Slash!"

His sword has the magic energy around it grow to three times the size as he charges at the demon to finish it off! However it back steps out of the way just in time but it still has the tip of its flesh sizzled of from Ben's power! It then says,

" Damn you human! But you will never be able to hit me! Huh, where did he come from!

" He then sees Yuri charging at him from behind and both his sword and his Blastia glows as he says," You're a pretty annoying demon, but its time you feel the true power of humans! Divine Wolf Blaze!

" He then slashes at Majora with a quick circular motion, and slices right in to its chest before unleashing a powerful barrage of blazing sword strikes! This causes a chain reaction and the monster feels much pain as he says," What? This is not funny! I can't go this way! NO, RAH!!!"

With that the demon can no longer control his power or the damage he contained, and Majoria raises his hands and gives one last angry scream before his body burns and explodes! As its fragments fall on the ground Yuri takes a deep breath and Karol runs over to him and says,"

Wow, that was awesome Yuri! "

Yuri just waves his hand and says,"

Oh it was nothing much, just took my shot when I saw the opening. Sorry if I stole your kill Enji.

"Ben just sighs and says,

" Don't worry, this is not a game to see who gets the most kills. I admit you are one fierce warrior Yuri Lowell. "

Yuri chuckles and says," You're not so bad yourself Ben Auro. All right, fierce cry of victory!

" Repede then howls in delight and the Elder wipes the dust of his cloak before saying,

" That, was not the way I expected to spend the afternoon . Still, thank you for disposing that demon. It will be quite the story to tell. This day seems to be both full of telling and seeing stories.

"Karol then says,"

To bad Estelle and Raven missed out seeing it. Hey, where are they anyway?

"Rita then looks around and says," That's odd, usually she would be hear as soon as she heard fighting. What happened"

Yuri looks outside and says,

" Maybe she was at the edge of the city. At least, I hope that's what it is. Come on, let's find them.

"They all nod and Link says," Yes, I also must ask that Raven fellow where he got that mask. And I hope he did not know it's true origins ."

Yuri sighs and says" Me too. Damn it, don't do this old man.

"With that everyone hurries outside and at once searches for the pink haired princess and the odd man in purple. "

However, even though they travel through the entire city, no one knows where Estelle and Raven are! Everyone meets at the landing platform and Yuri and the rest of Brave Vespria look worried as Yuri says

," Damn it! Where did they go!? Even Repede can't smell them around!" Ben looks concerned and says,

" I can't sense there power levels either. This is a problem. "

Rita then says," Why would Estelle leave the city? Unless, she did not have a choice!"

Everyone is about to figure out what to do next when one of the blue haired males walks up to Judith and says," Um you said you were looking for that pink haired princess Judith?

"Everyone at once sets their eyes on him and Judith says," Yes, did you see them? "The person looks nervous and says,

" Yes, a few minutes ago. I saw the older man taking her to the teleportation Blastia chamber. He said he just wanted to take a tour, but then again, they never did come back.

"Rita is about to lose it as she says,

" Idiot, you let them get away!

" Doug then says

," Damn it, no way I am letting a kooky odd ball like that trick us!"

With that he and Ben flash step to quickly reach the chamber, but as they burst in they are dismayed to see the machinery has all been smashed up! As the others arrive behind them Yuri sees the busted technology and punches the wall saying,"

Damn it! We are too late. Raven, you were always a fishy guy. But the Don trusted you, so I thought there was something to you! What are you planning to do with her?

"Karol then looks stressed and says

," Why Raven, were you always working behind are backs? We have to find where they went!"

Yuri then looks stressed and says," How, the machine is broken and theses Enji can't every sense her!

"Ben takes a deep breath and says," Calm down Yuri, there is still way to track her.

"Cloud then nods and says,

" Cid might be able to track down all the recent warp signatures.

"Judith then says,

" I could also ask Ba'ul if he senses a disturbance in the aer. But, thank you for this.

"Ben nods and says,

" Don't worry, it's what we do. And in any case, I hate to see nice girls like her sad.

"Yuri just looks annoyed and says,

" I get it your quite the ideal cliché hero no need to rub it in. Still, thanks for the help.

"Ben nods and says," Heh, I guess the many battles and near death experiences are paying off after all. All right, let's do, hey! Who are you calling a cliché hero? Your more of the cliché anti hero then I am! You don't know my history!"

Yuri chuckles and says," Maybe not but your attitude is all I need to know. Let's just say I don't do things the normal way. "

Cloud looks annoyed and walks forward and says,"

Enough, this will be as pointless as me and Squall addressing to all the newcomers why we are not emo. Let's just get going and find Estelle.

* * *

"With this everyone hurries back to the Neo High-Wind. Once inside it seems Cid was paying attention, and he was able to list all the warp trails and the destination that they were beamed in, and luckily since it's not a very common thing on this world Cid shows only one trail, and the hologram display shows some sort of run downed shrine and Judith's eyes widen as she says,

" That is, the forgotten shrine of Baction!

"Yuri then says," That looks like a likely place to go, if you're up to a diabolical plot.

"Hiryuumon then looks determined and says," It's a good thing the boss, me and the others happened to be in the business of plot busting!"

Ben laughs before saying," That's right, and it's time to reveal another plot underneath the curtain, let's go Cid! Cid nods and says," Lucky for you impatient yawpers it's only going to take a short trip, so hold on to something!

" With that Cid looks excited and presses the over boost, and are heroes are nearly blown of their feet as there method of transportation rockets at full speed to their destination! In a matter of minutes they arrive, and soon enough the Enji, there alleys and the members of Brave Vesperia .

* * *

As they land, they see the shrine and another massive crab like tank to its side! At the moment its firing all weapons, but not at the Enji! As they get closer to the shrine Ben sees the machine firing at what appears to be various monsters! He then says,"

What is this?"

Rita then says," That is the mobile fortress _Heracles_, the Zaphias Empire's most powerful weapon!

"Judith then says," No, and its attacking the Entelexia!

"Cloud then sees the Heracles fire of its main particle cannon in to the mountain beyond the shrine and says,

" I don't believe we knew the Zaphas Empire had that kind of technology. They clearly have their own agenda, and it's foolish to think they can outwit us. Whatever scheme is going on it must be a detailed one if they are risking confronting the full power of the Lylat Kingdom.

"Yuri looks confident and readies his sword as he says," To hell with that, ill crush them all myself!" Ben then says," I sense several magical energies up front. Time to find out just what is going on!

" With that are hero's dashes to the entrance in a zigzag like formation to avoid getting in the line of Heracles' line of fire! Soon enough they are at the front entrances, and see a lot of Knights in front of them! It does not seem they were expecting the Enji, and the front line says

," It's the Enji! What are they doing here?

"Ben takes out his Star Sword and says,

"What, so surprised to see us? You're acting as if you did not expect to see us!" The sergeant of the group then says,"

Yuri Lowell and his lot as well? No, this was not part of the mission detail!"

Cloud then says," You have a lot of explaining to do. Did you really think you could get away with backstabbing us?

"Yuri then has his magic energy explode as he says," Enough! Where is Estelle? "All of a sudden they all hear a few claps, and the solders move back, as none other than Alexei steps out of the entrance! He then says,"

Ah, the lovely Squad 7. So glad of you for tracking down Brave Vespria . You Enji are truly worth all the trouble.

"Ben then looks mad and points his sword at Alexei before saying,

" Commandant, I thought you were smart. However it seems you're a class A idiot to think you can try and backstab us! Trust me, you're not the first one to try and much more powerful forces failed to get it done!"

Alexi looks sly and says,"

Oh but you think too little of me. I have no intention of trying to backstabbing you warriors of light. Just throwing you of my trail long enough to put everything in to place! And now that the stage is set, this is the end!"

Yuri then gets mad and says," Shut up you corrupt maniac! Where the hell is Estelle? Return her now or ill slash that arrogant look of your face before your head fallows suit!

" Alexei just sighs and says,

" Mister Yuri Lowell, your behavior has been most aggravating. If Flynn was not so attached to his dear childhood chum I would have had you handed your proper destiny years ago! Still, you have been useful to me. You were able to do me the favor of disposing of those failures Cumore, Ragou and Barbos after they done there parts. Ah, and it's all for this!

You wanted to see where Estelle is? Don't worry she is unharmed, and she is right here!" He then takes out his blue sword and has it glow, and then a massive light shines before the ground beneath him breaks out and Estelle appears! However, she seems to be trapped in a blue energy ball with two metal rings sealed with markings! And worse of all she seems to have an electrical current control her!

Rita then says," Estelle! What did you do to her

!" Alexei then looks at her and says

," Oh this? It's nothing, just a contraption I created with the help of those that know the true potential of the powers of the Child of the Full Moon! Everyone calls her powers lethal to the world, but this way her powers will help shape the world's true destiny!" Link then says," It looks more like you have the poor lady as your prisoner! Release her now!

"They all charge at Alexei, but he waves his hand and another light shines from within the pink haired women, and she screams in pain as a surge of power explodes as it blasts everyone back! She then says," No, everyone! Don't come any closer! I can't control my power!

"Alexi laughs and says," Of course not, because with my system, that power is mine to command! It's pointless, none of you can compare to this!

" Ben then powers up and says," You forgetting something? The power of the Star Sword is no joke Alexei! And I have had my fill of backstabbing politicians! "

Alexei backs of as he sees the power of Ben's begin to rise and he says,

" Of course I did not forget about you, the supposed chosen warrior of theses so called celestial ones. However, even you will not stop my plans. It's far too late for anyone to stop me! Now, witness the true power that governs life!

" He then clutches his hand, and forces the Child of the Full Moon to unleash her power in a massive energy flare! Despite her screaming in despair she can't control her body and sends the attack right at Yuri! However Ben is able to catch the blast, but it pushes him back! As he struggles to overpower it he says,

" Damn it, this is getting bad. However, there is no way; I will allow you to use her like your tool! You're going to regret this Alexei!

" With that he manages to defect the blast and hurls it in to the air before it explodes! Just as everyone is ready to fight though, they see that Alexei and Estelle are gone!

Yuri then says," That rat, he saw his power was not as great as he thought and ran!

"Cloud just says," He must either be a coward or smarter then we gave him credit for. However, Estelle's power is still leaving a rather hard to miss trail. He seems to be trying to lead us in to some sort of trap

. "Rita then says,"

Well, all he is doing is trapping himself because when I get my hands on him ill make him wish he was never born!

" Yuri then says,

" That's right, we don't let anyone mess with one of our own. Time to finish this!

" The knights that are still standing drawl their swords but Ben and the others all power up there magical energies and Ben says,

" Not a smart move, unless you want to be moved aside quite forcibly!"

A few of the knights look nervous and there leader says,"

Its, the duty of the Royal Guard to serve the Empire with upmost faithfulness!"

Ben then says," I see, that's a pity because it's the job of us Enji to stop evil, and right now your it so tough luck!" He then jumps in the air and unleashes a powerful energy crescent energy wave, that blasts apart the fearless commander, and sends most of them flying as it tears in to the ground! With the knights caught of guard Cloud sees the Heracles moving its cannons on them, and says

," Everyone hurry inside!"

* * *

They do and enter the sanctum to try and pursue the mad Commandant. They find more knights and a few knights machine called Prefect Murders as well as a bunch of tamed monsters. However are heroes resolve is quite stronger and they crush all opposition! They clear a few floors of obstacles before they find a large pathway, being blocked by a giant wall of pure purple energy with some sort of symbol on it! Kirby then says," Oh no! It seems they set up a really big magical road block!

" Ben then says," If Alexei thinks that's all it takes to keep us away its time he learns the true power of the Enji, and my power! Shinryuken, huh?

" He is about to blast the door down with his energy wave blast when Cloud holds out his hand and says,

" Wait Ben, be careful. If we force the seal open it could cause the entire area to collapse and kill everyone.

"Ben then stops and says," Ah your right, but, what other choice is there?

"Rita then sighs and says,

" I want to free her from that vile cage that jerk has her in more than anyone. But, we have to tread this carefully. See that terminal? This door is a sort of password, and I think I can crack the formula.

"She then tries to open the terminal, but a powerful bolt of electrity shocks her back! Karol then says,

" Alexei must have rigged it so that once he entered no one could try and mess with it!"

Yuri then says,

" Damn it, I guess brute force is the only option if we are going to stop her!"

Ben nodes and prepares to fire again when everyone hears a new deep voice say,

" Foolish humans, is brute force the only thing you can answer to? "

Sensing an huge power level coming out of no ware to the left Ben, Cloud and Link all take out there swords and

Cloud says," What the, one of Alexei's men? "

The voice then says," Don't insult me; I would never have anything to do with that likes of weak souls like him.

"This new man then steps out of the shadows, and Ben sees Yuri does not seem to worry. This man is in a sort of regal red and black uniform. He has sliver long hair, but not as long as Sephiroth's and his eyes are red. He is holding a fancy red sword with some sort of gem inside it. Ben sees Yuri walk up to him and says,

"_ Duke_? When did you get here? "

Duke looks annoyed and says,"

I arrived here as soon as I heard the cry of the Entelexeia I arrived here, only to see that the situation has became even more dire. And it seems you arrogant fools did not heed my warning.

"Ben then says," So, I take it this guy is a friend of yours Yuri?

"Yuri looks annoyed and says,"

More like a acquaintance who always leaves with more demands and questions than answers.

He has helped us, although he has left us out to dry several times.

"Duke then looks at Ben and Kirby before saying,

" So, you're the people from another world who try to interfere with the status of this world.

"Ben sighs and says," Interfere? Looks like if we were not hear things would be even worse! So, what's your deal Duke? You hear to help or fight?

"Duke says,"

I will not allow Alexei to fulfill his plans, no matter what it takes.

"Karol then says

," Wait, you're not going to kill Estelle are you? She is being forced to be that jerk's tool it's not her fault if her power is endangering the world!

"Duke then says,"

Maybe so, but it is what it is. Her mere existence will always put this world on the verge of the total annihilation. Tell me, do you truly think you know the best path to solve the crises that this world is in?

"Yuri gets mad and says," What we know got nothing to do with it! Are motto is always do what is right. Estelle is are friend, and no matter what we won't let her die! No one is going to stop us, not theses Enji, not Alexei, and not you Duke! So either get out of our way or prepare to fight!"

Duke just looks at Cloud and says,

" What about you, so called warriors of light? "

Cloud then says,"

We will do what is best for everyone, but at the same time we are not cruel. If even a single chance for Estelle to live exists we will fight for it."

Duke then sighs and says,"

Optimism and impulsiveness can lead to so many paths. Find then, if you truly think you can change the destiny of that child then show me. Take Dein Nomos and prove to me you can stand by your methods Yuri Lowell

." He then walks over and hands Yuri his sword and Yuri says,"

What, is this a trick?

"Duke then uses his magical power to have the sword float in front of Yuri and he says,

" No, I want to see just how far your resolve will take you before you are forced to face the truth. Don't make me waste my time. And another thing, that sword is the sword of the emperors; it's more valuable than your life's so don't let anything happen to it.

"Duke then glows before he vanishes in a column of light

! Ben looks at Yuri and says," I see what you mean, he is not exactly mister personal. Still, that sword he gave you better be real. "

Yuri takes hold of the sword and says,

" I saw him use Dein Nomos to do a lot of powerful things like wipe out aer currents before. It should be able to take care of this door. We don't have a lot of time to tread carefully so it's better than stalling anymore!"

Ben nods, then steps back as Yuri tries to channel his energy through the magical blade. At first it looks like it might be a failed experiment but soon Dein Nomos glows and a surge of energy surrounds Yuri! Soon some sort of group of energy blades swirl around him before he fires a beam at the energy barrier, and causes it to dissipate at once! Seeing their path clear Ben says

," Well, looks like Duke was being honest about wanting to see if we have what it takes. Looks like you have quite a lot of people with high expectations Yuri.

"Yuri just shrugs and says,"

Must be my charisma. All right, time to bust some heads. "

With that they nod and descend down to the bottom level of the shrine.

* * *

After clearing few a few more foolish guards they at last see a shrine like area, along with Alexei and Estelle! In front of the mad Commandant they see an odd white deer creature, and it appears to be one of the Entelexeia! Alexei is looking down on the monster as several odd robbed figures appear to be chanting around it!

He then says," Astial, how does it feel to face your last moments in the very temple that worships you? Heh heh heh."

The being looks near death but just says," Wretched, human. "Even while she is still being controlled she says," No, enough, stop this Alexei!" The white haired man just looks at her and says,"

Heh, if you're so eager to free him from his suffering, why not use your healing arts to comfort him? Oh that is right, because it will kill him. Tsc, alone you are nothing more than a poisonous blight on this world. I'm sure you understand that now. Only through me, can anything productive be brought out of you! Hahahaha! AH, and you have come as expected, Yuri and friends.

"He senses many power levels and turns around to see the determined heroes before Yuri says

," Estelle! Are you ok?

"Alexei just looks amused and says,"

What stubborn fools you all are.

"Cloud points his sword at the red wearing man as he says,"

You're the misguided fool, did you really think whatever power you gained would be enough to take on the Lylat Kingdom" A

lexei looks insulted and says

," I am no fool Cloud, of course I did not think I alone could defy the government that rules over the majority of the cosmos. However, I am not alone and my alleys have the power to reshape the cosmos!

"The trapped princess sees her friends are here and says,

" Yuri! Everyone!

"Rita then says," Estelle! We are here to rescue you!"

Alexei looks dismissive and says," Humph, all of you are incapable of saving this princess. I am her only hope to salvation!"

Yuri just has Dein Nemos shine with his magic energy as he says," Spare me, and prepare to die you scum!"

Alexei looks at his prisoner and says," The most glorious moment for any tool is when it is finally used. Even the poison of this can be a blessing if used correctly. And only I can do this."

He then has a small blue crystal float in to his hand and has it glow as he says,"

Now princess, come with me. Without me I am afraid your power will, become too unstable!"

With that he forces her to release another shockwave of holy energy that Ben protects everyone from with a hastily sent up barrier! He is about to charge his new foe when everyone hears Astial growl in pain and Alexei turns back to him before laughing and saying

," Weren't you Entelexeia suppose to be masters of this world? "

He points his sword at it before Yuri says,

" Stop it! Let her go now!" He seems to ignore Yuri and walks over to the creature before kicking it and saying," Oh, how disappointing, he appears to be dead.

"Estelle looks horrified and says," But, how can that be? No!"

Everyone then sees Alexei fire a powerful dark blue energy blast to destroy the monsters body, and a small glowing gem reminds! He picks it up and says," Smaller then I would have hoped, but it can still be used in any number of ways. I doubt Agahnim will mind. "Link 's eyes widen as he says,"

Agahnim? No, it can't be that Agahnim could it? Who are you working for Alexei?

"Alexei chuckles and turns to everyone while saying," Tsc, you all came this far, now be baptized in the aer this princess charged with her own hands!

"He then forces Estelle to change the very air around them to poison ! However Yuri takes out Dein Nemos again and says," Take this!" He then unleashes the swords power to change the air back to normal!"

Alexei was not expecting this and says,"

What? What are you doing with that sword? What happened to Duke?

" Yuri just grins and says,"

He gave this to us before he took off. And he did not seem that worried about you."

Alexei laughs and says," What irony: that which I have searched all these years only to arrive at my feet just as I no longer have a need for it. With the Child of the Full Moon, the apatheia, my knowledge, and the power of my alleys, Dein Nomos means nothing to me now. "

Yuri then says," Talk to yourself a lot huh? Not a good sigh, now shut up and let Estelle go!

"Alexei then says," Are you certain that is what the princess wants? "

Ben looks annoyed and says,"

Yah right, I hardly think anyone wants to be someone's tool to world domination. Right Estelle? Huh?" He sees she is in more pain as she says,

" I, don't know. As long as I am with everyone I will just bring more pain to you and this world. But, I want to be with you guys. I, just don't know what to do!"

Yuri then says," Estelle, if there is something you are conflicted about we will take care of it, together! But first ill break you out of that magical cage, AH!"

Right as he and Ben dash at her they are blasted to the wall by a surge of power! Estelle looks miserable and says," I, I can't take this!"

Alexei laughs again and says,"

Now mister Yuri Lowell, such brash behavior does not befit a young lady's escort. Not very gentlemanly of you at all. "

Ben gets back on his feet and says," Yah, kidnapping her and using her against her will is SO much more honorable. That's it; you're going down no matter how many pieces you are going to be in when you land!

"Yuri then also gets back in to fighting stance and says,

" Sorry for my lack of manners. There aren't many gentlemen where I'm from.

"Alexei then looks angry and says,"

That sword, and all of you for that matter, are nothing more than a annoyance now. I will rid myself of you here. Heh, I always did want to test the power of the Enji Knights.

" Ben, Cloud, Doug and James all unleash their magic energy and Alexei is nearly blown back as Cloud says,

" Oh, you will get a first hand taste of are power all right. We just dealt with another megalomaniacs who thought his noble ideals could let him try and justify trying to kill us, and your nothing but a pale intimation of Kira!

"Alexei then has his sword shine and his own magic energy explode before he says,"

Don't think you can afford to underestimate me 'hero's'! The combined wrath of my power and the energy of the Child of the Full moon just might shock you! Come, let me show you!

" Yuri then says," With pleasure! Huh?

" Just as he and everyone charge at him, a wall of magical ice forms around them and an echoing voice says,

" That is enough of letting your pride command your actions Alexei! We cannot afford to leave anything to chance

!" Yuri then tries slashing the ice only for his sword to start to freeze and he says," What the hell is this? "

Link then says," That voice, no, don't tell me, Agahnim?"

The hero from Hyrule 's fears are conformed when a bolt of lightning strikes down on the ground and the red and green magician of darkness appears in front of the Commandant!

Alexei looks annoyed and says," Agahnim, sorry if you got impatient. I was just about to wrap things up here."

The cloaked man's eyes glow and says,

" Then allow me to wrap things up faster. Remember, mistakes can not be allowed for everything to go as planned. "

Link at once gets mad and says," First that Majora and now you? I don't know how you were brought back to the living Arahinim, but this time I will make sure you stay dead! I know that if you are here that Ganondorf is involved somehow. Tell me, is he on this world?

" The foe hovers above Estelle and says," I see no reason to tell you my masters current affairs. With ever or not the king of evil is on this world the fate of Terca Lumireis is the same. The same of all worlds, to be bound by the supreme power of the dark side!"

Ben then says," Another puppet of Ganondorf huh? There goes this mission ending easily. Still, no matter who gets in are way, we will free Estelle and stop all of you!

" Arahinim laughs evilly and his hands glow while he says,"

Not this time Enji. This time are plan cannot be stopped! Once and for all, you will all die in the manner you deserve!

"He the waves his hands, and the robbed chanters throw of there cloaks, to show that they are the Black Waltz mage type of Necrocalcous! As they all fly in to the air the dark magician laughs and say,

" Now, let us hastily begin the ritual Alexei."

Alexei smirks and says,"

Very well, I do suppose it's better to take care of this first. Heh, luckily I have my cadged birds to peck out theses traitor's lives. Now, I expect these people dead when I report in Yeager, make sure everyone gets along!

" With that Arahinim fires a blast of energy that enwraps him, the cadged Estelle and Alexei in a pillar of darkness that warps them all away! Yuri charges at them in a foolish effort to stop them and says," No, get back here you coward! Estelle! Huh, whoa!

" He sees a green energy blast coming at his side and slashes it in half with Dein Nomos and as he lands he hears a clapping noise!

Then he hears a voice say," Bravo my lad! You are all performing so splendidly! However, now it's time to end the show ya?

"The intruder reviles himself as a man with purple blue hair and wearing a business suit while holding a scythe!

Yuri looks mad and says," Oh great, so now your here to _Yeager_?

" Karol then says,"

That's the leader of the Leviathans Claw Guild, and the man who has been causing us trouble for a while, and the man who made the Don have to be killed!

" Yeager looks amused and says,"

Oh you foolish boy, don't you remember that it was Yuri that killed the old man?

"Yuri then looks mad and says

," I only did that to give him a painless death. It was you who manipulated things to make it so bad that he had to be killed to make up for Belius 's death and prevent a Guild War! Enough, so you're getting your hands with Alexei and his messed up pals? Find, I wanted to make you pay anyway! If he though you and a bunch of demons were enough to do us in he is dead wrong!

" Yeager looks sly and says," Oh please, I am just the front line! Why don't you see who else is invited to today's party yah?

"With that everyone hears footsteps and a whole legion of Knights enter the room from a secret back door! They all stand at attention as a man who is obviously there commander enters! Ben sees he is wearing a red and orange uniform holding a sword. Ben sees he has black hair and has the feeling he seen him before. "

The knights behind him salute him and he says,"

Capitan Schwann, we will obey your orders. Return safely!

"To our hero's surprise the whole group of Knights march of! Yuri then says,

" Captain Schwann is it? I thought you always let your knights handle things for you? What's with the change? Huh, what is it Repede?

"His dog sniffs the man and barks loudly at the new warrior. This causes Schwann to laugh and say," Well, I suppose there is no fooling the nose of a dog.

"Karol's eyes widen and he says," That voice, no it can't be! Raven?

Hiryuumon then looks at Ben and says," I can smell it to boss! This guy smells just like the werido that was with theses guys before!

"Yuri then says

," This is a really bad joke Raven! One of the union's most important members, and the right hand man of Don Whitehorse is a member of the Imperial Knights? Is this what was really going on Raven?"

Karol then says," Wait? What about the Don Raven? "There former ally then says," Conversing with you is not one of my duties.

" Yuri then says," So, you really are going to stop us ? Whoa"

He then sees the Knight charge at him as he says," I will not let anything deter me from my duty, Apocalypse Toll!"

He then goes to slash at Yuri with his burning sword and the long haired hero dodges as his foe hits the ground and shatters the area around him! A sadden Karol says," Raven, so you really are serious?

" Rita then says," You jerk! I won't ever forgive you!

" Ben looks annoyed and says," I don't know what your deal is, but if you really slicked that demon mask on us your going to pay."

Yuri then says," Wait, you're not really thinking about trying to stop us are you?

"Whoever the man is he walks to them and says

," Schwann Oltorain, Capitan of the Imperial knights ready to do battle!

"Yeager laughs and says,

" How pathetic, you silly fools were played along like the idiots you are! But, now the cast is set, ah that is if our last member will finally show himself eh?

"Yuri just says," What the hell are you talking about you, huh, whoa!

" He then sees the ground beneath him burst open and he raises his sword just in time to avoid a new blade going right in to his head! Ben sees a man with red hair and two red swords along with a mechanic right arm rise out of the ground and press his sword against Yuri's! The man laughs madly and says,"

Yuri Lowell, I finally found you! This time, this time I am going to cut you up!" Yuri then says," Damn it, how they drag you along _Zagi_?

"The new foe says," I don't care what these guys are up to, I just fallowed them so I could kill you!"

Yuri kicks the guy back and Ben gets next to him and says,

" You seem to have friends from all over Yuri! What's this guy's deal?"

Yuri sighs and says,"

Beats me, I saw him at the castle when my journey began. He was there to kill Flynn and thought I was him. But ever since I curb stomped him then he has been obsessed with fighting and killing me. He just can't take a hint!

" Zagi laughs and licks his blade while saying,"

Yuri Lowell, I see you have a bunch of new friends. Bah, no matter how many of them there are. I will kill everyone regardless; after all I am the most powerful warrior of all!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,

" Great, another guy who is almost as full of himself as Brad or Kira! Whatever, the cast list got a little bloated here. However, no matter how many sick freaks are here ill make sure all of you are smashed through the ground were you belong so we can rescue Estelle! "

Yeager laughs and snaps his fingers before his own minions, the of masked and red lenses wearing assassins called Argent's appear out of the shadows around him and he says,

" So theses are those Enji that cause so much ruckus? Looks like ill have more stuff to sell at the next auction! Oh yes, the sword of an Enji will make quite a sell!"

Yuri then says,"

Forget it Yeager, Ben is right because even if you all gang up on us, no one is going to stop us from saving Estelle from Alexei! Now, let's finish this!"

With this the two groups charge at each other, and the battle underneath the Shrine of Bacton begins!

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Enji and Brave Vespria fight over the fate of the pink haired princess, the ones who have taken control of her destiny and body have just landed from the warp spell!

Estelle sees she is back on top of her castle; in fact she is on the tip of the sword stairs!

She then says," What is this? What are you doing?What could possabliy be worth all this pain and suffering?

"Alexei then looks maniacal as he says," Now then princess, there is no need to ruin the suspense. Your true fate will be opened to your eyes soon enough and then at last the true power of this world will be on my finger tips!"

As he laughs Agahnim looks at the sky and says,"

Tsc, maybe at your fingertips human, but lord Ganondorf will be the one who will have the ultimate power in his hands, along with his revenge!"

Well, looks like once more things have gotten dire! With their ally Raven relived to be a traitor and Estelle's powers being controlled by the traitor Alexei and the servant of the king of evil it seems that thesis world is going to see a lot of craters before the end of the week! Can Ben Yuri and co defeat everyone in the shrine and still have time to rescue Estelle from the bad guys' grip?

To find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter the good guys battle Yeager, Zagi and Schwann along with the rest of the henchmen to get to where they really want to be.

As they fight the true tragic reason for Schwann siding with Alexei is reviled, however Yuri won't let anything stop him. While are heroes are able to put the bad guys in a corner Alexei shows them how determined he is to bury them all when the whole place begins to crumble!

Thanks to Ben's quick reaction they manage to escape the shrine.

After reuniting with Luke and Cecil's squads along with Flynn's forces they make a bee line to the Zaphias castle,

however Alexei is determined to keep the Enji and Brave Vespria out, and sends both the mobile weapon Heracles and the various monsters like Twilit Dragon Argorok summoned by Agahnim to keep the Enji from interfering with his ritual! However Ben is in no mood for the bad guys to get away again and shows of his new power when he single handily decimates the Heracles!

However, even with Ben's power clearly being nothing to take lightly anymore. Can he Yuri and co stop Alexei and Agahnim on top of the capital castle in time to save her?

With Alexei's power over her body so great that he can force her to try and kill her friends it's not going to be easy. The action is going to be at the max next time so don't miss

_**Chapter 92: Fury Sparks! Slashing the strings of the Puppets from twisted Puppeteers! **_

Like always, thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of them, and till next time! _**  
**_


	37. C 92: The Puppets and the Puppeteers

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 92: Fury Sparks! Liberating Puppets from twisted Puppeteers! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, once more Ben and pals found themselves in a rapidly worsening situation! After agreeing to trust Yuri's word they went with Brave Vesperia to the floating city of the Kritya, Myorzo. Once there they met the blue haired elder, and he had answers to give, even if they were unpleasant ones. He explained to all the history of the Child of the Full Moon, and it seems it was bad news because her fate appears to be one that puts the entire planet in jeopardy! However, both Yuri's group and Ben's refused to let death be the only option for the poor pink haired princess and resolved to find a way to change things.

However, when they were thinking of options, a unexpected sideshow occurred when they opened the present Raven brought a s a gift for the secluded race, only to find it was one of Link's dangerous foes, the insane Majoria's mask!

While it was even more crazed and powerful then last time Link fought him, this time the demon mask was up against a lot more opponents! While it transformed to its powerful Majoria Wrath form it's found itself out matched and after being barraged with attacks Yuri managed to land the final blow to destroy it once more. However, this soon became a hallowed victory when they found out that Estelle and Raven were no longer in the village!

Fearing the worse they tracked down the trail of energy using the Neo-High wind and hurried to the Shrine of Bacton. Once there it seems things were worse then they imagined when they saw Alexei had indeed been deceiving the Enji, and now held Estelle in a magical cage where he could force her to do whatever he wanted!

Are hero's persuaded Alexei in to the depths of the shrine. They ran in to a road block in the form of a powerful energy wall, but luckily the mysterious being Duke that had crossed paths with Yuri and pals before seemed to be feeling like testing what Yuri could do and gave him his powerful sword Dein Nomos, which allowed Yuri to easily shattered the wall! At last they caught up with the traitorous Commandant just as he was killing another wounded Entelexia and took its power! While they had the madman trapped just when they were ready to smash him his ally relived himself, and to Link 's horror it was the dark magician who was long dead but recently back on the living realm causing darkness on the behalf of his master, Agahnim !

The servant of Ganondorf seemed to care more about furthering whatever scheme he was up to more than revenge and warped him, the trapped Estelle and Alexei away before are hero's eyes! However, in their place were some of the Zaphais Commandant's other associates.

The sly and ruthless leader of the Leviathans Claw Guild Yeager, the obsessive and blood thirsty Zagi, and the powerful Captain Schwann! But what disturbed Yuri the most was that he seemed to be none other than the true identity of their kooky ally Raven!

It seems that in order to save the day Ben, Cloud, Link, and especially Yuri and pals might have to take out there former ally in order to rescue Estelle!

Even if they can, can they stop the plot of Alexei and his alleys of darkness? Today we find are answer so ready? Go!

* * *

Today's chapter opens with a bang because we start off with the fight that started at the end of our previous episode! At the moment Ben has just defected a lighting blast from one of the Black Waltz Necrocalcous right back in to it, and as it is getting zapped by its own spell Ben flash steps in front of it and slashes it in half! Right after that a few more of the heartless monsters dive at him, only to be blasted in to dust by a volley of energy arrows from James! Ben then says

," Well, looks like it's nothing special. Alexei seems to severely underestimate how strong we are.

First Kira and now this, I am a little tired of these guys that think they know everything think they can just do whatever they want! That's it, once I get out of here I am going to give Alexei the treatment he des, whoa!

" He then senses something and turns around to see a giant green energy blast coming at him and dashes out of the way just as it blows a huge hole in the wall! Ben turns to see a laughing Yeager, whose Scythe seems to also function as a powerful energy rifle and the blue wearing villain aims at Ben again while saying,

" How rude of you to make plans that won't happen ya? After all, the only thing you will be doing is losing a lot of weight my dear out of world chum!

" With that he fires of a volley of shots at Ben's way, but are hero just as his magic energy grow as he defects every shot! He then charges at Yeager while saying,"

You think your weird accent is going to make me scared of you? Forget it; here is what I think of you."

He then unleashes a powerful energy sword wave attack that shatters the ground in front of Yeager, and makes him more than a little nervous as he summons his own magic energy to block it! However it seems Ben put more energy in to then he thought and his face is cut as he is blown backwards from its power, and that was just from only getting glanced by it!

Yeager looks amused and says,

" I see your power is great indeed my dear fellow. But I will make you yield that pretty face on to my trophy room! Now, time to say by by! Huh, what the?

" He is shocked to see a stern Ben appear right in front of him as his first glows with energy and he says,

" Yah, you see I am not in the mood to drag this fight out to make you feel better due to being in a rush and all. So, shut up! "

With that Ben punches Yeager in the chest so hard he does not even have the time to shout as he is giving a uppercut so strong that he is knocked through the ceiling, and maybe even the whole shrine!

Doug see this and says,"

Nice punch Ben! "

Judith was also nearby and says," Wow, I see your master the knocking pests out of the park art very nicely. "Ben laughs and says,

" Oh, it's not a trademark of mine, but thanks anyway. Now then, time to sweep out all the other obnoxious guests. Let's see, despite all of their acting, none of these guys are really that powerful. Hopefully we can end this before that prick Alexei gets to far ahead of us.

"With that Ben sees more of Yeager's red lenses wearing assassins charge at him and sighs before going to deal with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ben goes to help out his friend wrap things up, Cloud as been fighting Yuri's "Obsessive fan" Zagi. While Zagi is a powerful, unpredictable, and ruthless fighter. He still does not compare to the likes of Sephiroth, Genesis's, Kira or the others and Cloud is able to keep this fight to his advantage.

At the moment Cloud has just dodge a thrust from the red and yellow haired assassin's Blastia modified hand and as Zagi sees this he laughs and twirls his blade around while saying,

" I came here to have some more fun with Yuri, but you give me a thrill to! This is going to be fun! There is no greater spice in the world!

" Zagi then unleashes a barrage of stabs at Cloud, and they are all met with the spiky haired swordsmen's much larger sword!

Cloud then says," You know, while we just met but you all ready sound like you need professional help."

Zagi just laughs as his sword glows and he says

," In that case help me, help me feel alive! Cyclone Shot Destruction!"

With that Zagi charges at Cloud before spinning around and being consumed in magic energy! Seeing his opponent charge at him in a frenzy Cloud says,

" Oh ill help you feel alive all right, Braver!"

With that Cloud jumps in to the air, and has his sword glow before he greets the madman's attack with his own limit break, and smashes Zagi in to the ground!

However Cloud sees Zagi quickly rebound back on his feet and even though his face his bleeding he just licks it with his tong and says," Oh yah, now we are having fun!

" Cloud just rolls his eyes and says,"

Great, so pain just makes him even more enthusiastic. In that case, I'll make sure the next blow ends it!"

Zagi just laughs and says," As if you can! I admit you Enji are every bit as fun as I hoped you would be. However, you're still going to be killed by me! No one will deny me the pleasure of killing Yuri Lowell! I am the greatest fighter there is, on this and every other world! Blastia Blaze!"

With that he looks maniac as he gathers more power, and fires a powerful red energy wave! However Cloud just dashes at the blast as his magic energy explodes and he says,"

Keep telling yourself that, in hell! Cross Slash!"

With that Cloud uses his energy to boost his jump to be high enough to jump over the entire attack, and then land right to Zagi's side before unleashing a lighting fast barrage of slashes on his opponents chest that nearly look like a symbol. Even though the attack causes blood to pour out of him Zagi just laughs madly and says,

" Urgh! Heh, you're awesome! I want more!

"Cloud just raises his eyebrows and says,"

You do know you got dependency issues right? Enough is enough, Holy!"

Cloud then fires a powerful white magic attack at Zagi, and he is consumed with it as the sphere of sacred light blasts Zagi through the ground! Cloud continues to hear Zagi screaming as he is blasted deeper and deeper and just sighs and says,

" Well, no matter what world it is, there are fighting obsessed people every ware. Now, time to wrap this up and make sure the lunatics here don't get there way. "

With that Cloud sees more Necrocalcous form out of the ground and in a flash slashes them in half.

* * *

Now then, since both Yeager and Zagi seem to be out of the fight the last major roadblock out of this shrine is Capitan Schwann! However, while Ben and Cloud were able to dispatch their opponents with relative ease, Yuri Rita Repede Karol and Judith are having more than a bit more difficulty beating there knight thanks both to the gap in power between them being much closer, and to the added stress of fighting there former ally! The members of Brave Vesperia are just beginning to realize that this double agent is deadly serious about performing his job!

After using his skills to extinguish the fiery magic attack Rita threw at him before swiftly blocking Yuri's attack! Glaring right in to Schwann's eyes Yuri says,"

You know you're a real piece of work old man. Never thought you had to guts to be a double agent, or betray the don's trust. Waling Havoc!"

Yuri then unleashes a furious assault on Schwann, but his opponent dodges the blows before saying," Is that you're best? It won't be enough then, Violent Weasel!

" Schwann then shocks Yuri by disappearing and reappearing in front of Yuri and unleashing a powerful series of sword strikes that do a number on the long haired warrior! As he deals with the pain he lashes out at Schwann while saying,"

So this is how good you can fight when you're not messing around huh? Not bad, except it's a lousy time for you to show us what you can do Raven!

" His opponents eyes just narrow and he says,"

Like I said, this Raven person does not exist, there is only Captain Schwann! Prepare your self's, Falling edge!"

He then jumps high in the air and prepares to unleash a heavy blow on Yuri. However, Rita then jumps in front of Yuri and charges up a spell while saying,"

You old loser! To think I was starting to think you were something more than a slimy jerk! I won't let you get away with this, Violent Pain! "

With that Rita fires a barrage of dark energy spears right at the Imperial Knight! Schwann at once defends himself but the spears explode and he is blasted back! When he lands his hand is bleeding but he just laughs and says,

" You're all powerful, let us finish this.

" Judith then says," Your all ready taking damage, and once the Enji clear out the other adversaries you won't have a chance at winning. Do you really plan to die here?

"Schwann then says," It's the duty of the Imperial Knights to give it their all. I will do what it takes. Taste my resolve, Havoc Thrust!"

With that his sword glows and he thrusts his sword to fire a powerful red blast from it!

Yuri and gang just barely manage to dodge it and Yuri sees the look in Schwann's eyes while saying,

" Damn it, I can't tell if he is just a good actor or if his mind is being warped!

" Rita then says," Whatever the case, ill blast his head till it's straight again! Fire Dragon!"

With that the young genius mage fires of a powerful flame in the shape of the dragon and sends it right at her opponent.

However, Schwann just charges at it and slashes it in half! However as he does he finds out to late that Judith was using that for a opening and attacks him from above with her Luna Crush attack! Her opponent is just able to block in time, but the force of the blow bring him to his knees. And as he has his hands full Yuri's faithful dog sidekick charges at him from behind and rips in to him with his Shadow Fang Punishment attack!

As the Imperial swordsmen is trying to shrug the wound of Karol jumps at him and slams his hammer in to him with his Ultra Punishing Crush attack! He hits Schwann dead on, and hurls him all the way to the wall! Even after this punishment he still gets up and says,

" You're all powerful opponents, finally, after all this time. However I will not fail my mission!"

Yuri then takes a deep breath and says,"

So, you really won't back down huh? In that case, this ends now! I'll take out anyone that tries to stop us !"

Karol then says,"

But, its Raven! We can't kill him!"

Rita just says,

" It doesn't matter. He will pay the price for doing what he did.

" Yuri then says," To do the job no one else wants, that's that path I trend remember Karol? No matter what, if anyone tries to stop me, I'll show them no mercy! Good by Raven!

" He then charges at Schwann, but is shocked to see his opponents magic energy explode as his aura surrounds him and he says,"

I never expected mercy, because I don't give it to my opponents! Now, burn this life to punish my enemies! Blast Heart!"

With that Yuri is shocked to see magic energy blast out of Schwann, before he fires a barrage of large red energy blast that home in and blast all the members of Brave Vesperia! They are all hit hard by the powerful Mystic art attack and only Yuri is able to quickly get on his feet. He is breathing hard and sees his opponent is doing the same as he says,

" Man, can't say I saw that coming. But looks like you can't just repeat that move one after another. Guess that means I just have to, huh? "He is shocked to see Schwann disappear and then reappear behind Yuri with his sword facing his head as he says,

" Sorry, but it's time we end this. I'll make it painless.

" He then prepares to stab Yuri in the heart, but a new sword blocks his blade, and it's the Master Sword! Sure enough Link had defeated the foes in his way just enough to make it in time to help out Yuri just when he need it most! The green wearing swordsmen looks angry at Schwann and says," You, you would so causally kill your former comrades? You deceived us, brought the princess to that madman and the servants of Ganondorf, and sent Majora 's mask to attack us by surprise! You won't be forgiven!"

Link then unleashes his shield attack to throw Schwann of balance and then fallows through with his helm splitter attack! His opponent is able to back step fast enough in order to miss being hit and chuckles while saying,

" I never asked for forgiveness, I know where I am going. However, before I go I will do what must be done! Huh, AH!"

Schwann is shocked to see a spinning blade almost like a boomerang dash right for him and barely manages to doge it, and even then it slices in to his chest! As he screams in pain the sword swings around and heads back to its thrower, and its none other than Ben using his Star Sword! It seems Squad 7 and Kirby have finished of all the other opponents in the area and now they are also coming to help finish the fight as Ben says,

" Sorry, but if by doing what must be done means killing us then you're going to die empty handed. It's over, now you're going to pay for your crimes.

"As Ben, Cloud Kirby and the others surround him he chuckles and Yuri gets annoyed before saying,

" What's so funny Raven? "

His former ally just looks at Yuri and says,"

Oh it's just ironic. I always wondered how I go. Just thought it be sooner.

" Yuri then gets mad and charges at him while saying,"

Is that all you have to say Raven? Answer me!"

He then charges at him and they once again cross swords. However, Yuri dodges a strike, and then slashes Schwann across the chest! However, he is shocked to see his heart glowing, and it's not looking like a heart! He then says,"

Hey! What is going on?"

His opponent chuckles and says,

" Heh, I would have thought those blows would have put a end to me, to this cursed body. "

Rita then says," What the, is that a blastia in his chest?

"Judith then looks closely and says

," Its, his heart. Or rather, a blastia has taken its place.

" Schwann just closes his eyes and says,

" The original was lost ten years ago, in are great war. I lost my life during that war. But Alexei saw it fit to give it back to me with this.

"Judith then says,"

So, that must be a Hermes Blastia as well. But, why would Ba'ul not notice it then?

"Schwann then opens his eyes and says," I would imagine that is because it's not powered by aer, but by my own life-force. "

Everyone is shocked and James looks at it while saying,"

Its sounds like, a crude form of organ transplant. "

Rita then says,

" A blasta powered only by human vitality? No way. Huh, what is that rumbling? "

Everyone feels the ground shake, before explosions break out over all the ways out of the room! The entire shrine then begins to shake as Cloud says,"

Damn, it's almost like this was a time delayed blast.

"Schwann then sits down and says,

" That would be Alexei; he intends to bury you all alive.

"Ben gets annoyed and says,"

He really pulled out all the stops huh? Sigh, he must really want us dead. "

Yuri then says,

"Whoa hold on a sec. He was going to throw you away here regardless?

"His responds is,"

He could not past up a chance to get rid of the sword, now that it was no longer any use to him. And also he wanted to make sure the Enji did not interfere with his plans.

"Yuri then says,"

So, he was using Estelle to lure Duke here and try and bury him? This guy is more twisted then I though!"

Doug then says," To bad for him we can't be gotten rid of this easily!"

Rita then says," Hey old man! This is no time just to be sitting around here

!" Her responds is,

" At long last, I can finally rest here.

"Kirby then says,"

Your saying you never intended to leave here alive mister? That's not smart at all!"

Yuri then goes over to Schwann and grabs him up and says,"

Who said you just get to lie down and die here? Even if all your travels with us were just some joke to you, are you trying to tell me your anger at the don's death was just an act to? Don't you remember the don's last wish, to see things through to the end?

"Schwann just laughs and says,"

You know you can be a real downer some times."

Ben just sighs and says," We can discuss this when we don't have to worry about being crushed. Time is not on our side here, huh?"

They all see the roof caving in and Yuri says,

" We are not going to make it!

" Part of the ceiling then fall right on him! However, he is shocked to see his ally prove he still cares about him when he pushes him out of the way and uses all of his strength to catch the debris! Everyone is shocked and Rita says,

" What are you doing? If you use all the power you have left with your injuries you will surely, "

Her speech is interrupted when the man without a normal heart says,

" All of you get out of here now! Alexei, he is heading for the capital. There he and his demon palls are going to implement the final stages of their plan! The rest, I'll leave in your hands. Heh, must be getting soft in my old age.

"Karol then says," No, Raven!" Ben sees most of the ceiling about to break and he gets determined before saying,"

I have a better plan, if all the exits are blown down then the only choice is to blow then back open! Multi Shadow Clones!"

In a hurry Ben uses his magic spell to summon a dozen clones of himself and Yuri and his pals are shocked as Rita says,"

A magic spell that creates copies of the caster ? Why did I not think of that?

"As Ben and his clones power up he says,"

You all might want to duck, here it goes!"

With that Ben and his clones all fire a barrage of blue energy beams, and destroy all the rubble! They keep firing, until the sky can be seen! Ben then turns to his digimon partner and says,

" Now Hiryuumon, get us out of here!

" The purple dragon smiles, nods, and says,"

Got it boss! One escape path coming up! Hiryuumon, double Digivole to, Geno-Wyrmmon!

" With that the digimon is consumed with light as he transforms in to his ultimate level stage, and appears in his much larger and metal form! Roaring loudly he smashes another falling debris and says,

" All on board, it's the last ride out of here!"

Yuri smiles and says," Not bad, at least you Enji having all sorts of tricks under your hat pays off! Come on!"

Quickly the Enji, Brave Vesperia and the others get on the digimon and he spreads his wings and activates the ion engines on his back before Karol says,"

Wait, what about Raven! We can't let him die!"

Cloud then says," I can clear the rock he is holding, stand back!

" There former ally just says," What are you doing, trying to save a traitor like me? There is no time, get going!"

Ben just sighs and says,"

Good Greif, it's always something. Hey Geno-Wyrmmon, get them out of here.

"His partner then says,"

But what about you?" Ben gives him a thumps up and says,"

Oh, just taking pity like a good hero you could say. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. Just trust me!

" Geno-Wyrmmon says," All right, as long as you know what you're doing! Here we go!" With that the Digimon blasts out of the area and Karol says,

" Ben, Raven! They are going to be crushed!

" Kirby looks worried but says,

" Don't worry. Ben was able to survive that scary Xehamaru guy even after he transformed in to a big evil monster! This should be no problem!

" Both groups are nervous as Geno-Wyrmmon breaks out of the top of the shrine and lands in its entranced, just as it totally collapses! After a minute has pasts Yuri says,"

What was Ben thinking? Did he think he could pull it off? "

Cloud puts his head down and says," One thing I learned from Ben, most of the time he only does something if he knows he can go through with it. And since I can feel his magic energy, I think he was able to pull it off.

"Yuri raises his eye brow and says," You sure have a lot of faith in Ben's abilities.

"Cloud smirks and says," Well, after training him, and seeing him master the skills he learned from the leader of are order. I can safely say Ben takes his job of being the supposed hero that is to confront the ultimate god of darkness seriously. Ah, and there he is now.

"Everyone is shocked to see an explosion of light blast away the rubble that was once the shrine of Baction and Ben fly's out of it, with an unconscious Raven! Ben lands on the ground in front of his teammates and Doug says,"

That was pretty close there buddy!

" Ben laughs and says," Yah, but I faced tougher situations in training simulations so it was nothing out of the usual . Still, it was cutting it close making it out of there while making sure this guy survived to.

"He then lays down the unconscious Raven and Karol says," Is he, dead?

"Ben then says," His magic energy is faint, he pushed his body and spirit over the edge to save you guys. If we don't heal him soon it might be too late.

"Yuri then says,"

Raven, in the end it seemed like you cared after all.

"James then looks at him and says," His injuries can be healed easy enough. However, with his heart not being natural it complicates things.

"Ben then says," Well, he may have betrayed us. But he should live to stand trial for his crimes so see if you can, huh? All those guys, we got company.

"Yuri readies his sword and says,"

Reinforcements? Bring it, I am angry enough to slash through a thousand more bucket heads!"

Geno-Wyrmmon just looks around and says,

" Hey, wait, I recognize those smells! It's are friends!" Ben and the others turn around and see that the digital dragon is right, as they see both Luke and Cecil's squads running up to them! What is more, Flynn and his own troops are among them! Seeing the blond haired knight Yuri sighs and says," So now you show up Flynn, I see you have lousy timing a usual.

"Cloud then says,"

Luke, Cecil, and everyone. Glad to see you're all right.

"Tear then says," The feeling is mutual, glad to see you're all ok. I assume you were all ambushed by Imperial knights and monsters?

"Ben nods and says,

" Basically, along with nutty assassins, ruthless Guild leaders with funny accents, oh and a revived transforming demon mask. And to top it off Estelle is still in the hands of that jerk Alexei!"

Luke then gets mad and says,

" So, the Commandant was really using us for his own purposes, and is now holding Estelle hostage? Damn him, what is the point of all this?

"Cecil's ninja friend Edge laughs and says,

" Man, he must be really stupid if he thinks this little plot of his will be enough for him to get away with this! He must be betting the power he will get is really huge or something.

"Ben looks worried and says,"

Well, if he was acting alone I just would write him off as a moronic lunatic. However, it seems he thinks he can get away with this because all along he has been playing for the other side, the Zannacross Empire!"

As his fellow Enji are shocked Link says,

" Yes, I am afraid it's the truth. We saw Agahnim, the dark magician that served Ganondorf help that Alexei escape with the princess. If he has been reborn, then it can only mean that both the evil king, and the empire of darkness he now fights for wishes for that man's plan to succeeded. "Cecil then says," If that is so, then this situation has become much more dire.

"Yuri looks annoyed and says," So, would someone care to explain just what this Zannacross Empire is anyway?

"Ben sighs and says," They are the ultimate empire of darkness. They have some of the most dangerous and powerful bad guys in the universe siding with them. They have been inflicting mass death and destruction throughout the entire cosmos. And there ultimate goal is to revive Chaos Zannacross Necron, who is the source of all evil and darkness, plus the being the god who nearly destroyed this entire dimension you could see why it's a priority that we can't let that happen.

"Flynn then looks stressed and says

," Commandant, how could you? He was the pride of the imperial knights, how could he commit treason and sell are planet out to this empire of evil? I feel like a fool.

"Yuri then says,"

That's good since that is what you are for fallowing his orders without even suspecting anything! What happened to advancing as a knight and fixing things from within? You have been nothing more than a damn puppet on Alexei's strings! Don't you dare tell me that the Don and Belius died for nothing more than that! He was there working besides you the whole time Flynn, how could you not possibly suspect anything?

" Flynn looks ashamed and says

," Lately the Commandant had been absent for longer periods of time. And he had been having more guesses than usual. But I never suspected he would be this far gone.

"Ben sighs and says

," So you have been betrayed by the man you thought was the idea hero? Join the club. That happened to me more than once. Luckily I managed to survive those betrayals with my head, mostly.

"Yuri then says

," Congrats Flynn, you grown up to be the model knight. Unquestionable allegiance to your country regardless of the skeletons it hides in the closet. That's nice.

" Flynn then says," I thought I could trust him, but I am ready to atone for my mistakes. I will no longer just fallow his orders. I will make sure to atone for this by rescuing Lady Estelle no matter what!"

Yuri then says," Whoa, hold on! Don't you have enough problems making sure that prince is safe to spread your forces even thinner? You wanted to be the ideal knight, so don't forget your responsibility! Brave Vesperia will rescue Estelle.

"Flynn then says," What, you really think you can rescue her by yourself? "

Ben chuckles and says," Well, they are not really going it alone since we will be fighting to.

"Yuri looks amused and says," You know, we can get things done without you Enji.

"Ben then says,

" Maybe, but things will be more fun and efficient this way. Besides, he backstabbed us to, and there is no way I will allow him to get away with this!"

Cloud then says," Yes, it's clear that are mission objective has changed. We should hurry to the Zaphais Castle at once and free Princess Estelle from the control of the traitor, and then confront and defeat Alexei and his supporters no matter what!" Everyone then nods and Jade says," Well, we must tread carefully. He knows we are alive, and that we will be coming for him. Therefore we must be ready for a trap. "

Yuri then says," Well, one thing is for sure, sometimes the only way to reach your goal is to slash right through the trap and endure the pain to ensure victory!

" Ben then says,"

All right then, let's move out.

Oh wait, what should we do to the "spoony bard" ?

"Ben points to the still unconscious Raven/ Schwann and Rita just looks away and says,

" What about him? Just leave him there. That's one face I am trying really hard to forget. Let's go!

"With that Brave Vesperia move in the direction of the Neo High-wind. However as they do they hear a familiar voice say,

" What voice do you mean? Must be a poor sap with a pretty ugly mug.

" Yuri turns around to see a wounded but still standing, and smiling Raven on his feet! He then says,

" You, your still alive?

"His responds is," Of course, Raven the Great is now ready to be back on your service!"

His former teammates look at him oddly and Rita says,

" Is this a joke? First you betray us, try to kill us, and then die to save us, and now your acting like none of that happened? "

Yuri then says,"

She is right, don't try and act like you forgot what you did old man.

"Raven then says,

" Look, I was between a rock and a hard place. I admit I was ready to die to make up for fooling you guys. But what can I say; I did not think I cared that much about living. But before I knew it I was waste deep in all of this. If I have to be done in by you guys here, well, there are worse ways to go.

"Judith looks at Raven and says,"

If you're really going to defy Alexei you do know that he can most likely shut down your heart Blastia at any time? So you might as well die here, is that what you mean?

"Raven chuckles and says,

" I have been a dead man for over ten years.

"Yuri looks at him dead serious and says,

" So what is a dead man like you doing here anyway? You're saying you want to settle accounts with us? Well, Brave Vespria will be happy to take care of that for you.

"Yuri walks over to Raven and picks up his fallen sword and Ben says

," Hey now, don't do anything foolish Yuri. We still have more use for him alive. "

Yuri just walks right up to Raven, and punches him in the face! As he falls to the ground Yuri throws his sword at his feet and says,"

Your life depends on Brave Vespria now. Wherever or not you live or die depends on us. Right, boss? "

He turns to Karol and the boy smirks while saying,

" That is prefect Yuri. This is your punishment for going against the Guild!"

Karol then wallops Raven in the back, and Judith fallows up with a kick to his leg! Rita then smashes his foot and says

," I don't want to feel out!

" Raven just looks dazed and says,"

Oh, the brutality!

" Karol then says," You're not just allowed to die on us Raven, you're the immortal old man! So, is this all right with you guys?"

Doug smiles and says," I

t's cool, clearly you guys had dibs on him. "

Flynn then smiles and says,

" I see after all this you still insist on doing things your way Yuri."

Yuri looks at his long time friend and says," But of course, after all, I rather live my way or not at all.

"Ben then says," All right, now that that is settled, may we proceed with the bad guy smashing and villain thwarting?

"His friends nod, and Yuri says," Don't worry Estelle; we will free you no matter what!"

* * *

With matters here settled are heroes hurry to their ships begin to set a course for the capital of the Zaphas Empire! Meanwhile, all this time Alexei and Agahnim have been making there final preparations on top of the castle, and have nearly completed them as the dark wizard senses something! Seeing him stop his and his servants chanting Alexei looks at him and says,"

What is it Agahnim? "The old foe of Link has his eyes glow and says,

" As I expected, your plan failed to eliminate the Enji, Link, and those humans that have been pestering you. I can already sense them heading in this direction.

"Alexei looks annoyed and says," Bah, it seems the combined might of Yeager, Schwann and that mindless thug Zagi was even less productive then I thought. I was hoping that my trap would have finished off a few of those overblown warriors of light

. " His ally looks at him and says,"

You were a fool to underestimate there power. Repeat that mistake and you will be rewarded with death!"

Alexei then says," Well then, I will just make sure they don't get any further. The Heracles will insure no uninvited guests enter the castle. Huh, what are you doing? "

Agahnim then fires a orb of darkness in to the sky that instantly grows larger as he says,"

I will not trust the completion of this plan on your aged technological weapons. Time to send some of my own minions to keep out the trespassers! Servants of the king of evil, rise once more to serve your master!"

With that the evil magician fires a blast of dark energy in to the cloud, and soon many monsters break out of it!

One of them is the subterranean lava dragon Volvagia ! And the other is the Twilit Dragon Argorok !

As many other former Zelda bosses break out of the dark sphere like the first dragon from the first dungeon of the original Legend of Zelda, Aquamentus, and begin to surround the castle Agahnim says,

" Now then, this will make sure we have the time to finish the ritual uninterrupted!"

Alexei laughs and says,"

Ah I admit I am impressed. This decors the stage quite well. Now Princess, it's time to fulfill your destiny.

"Estelle, still trapped in the energy sphere tries to look defiant and says,

" No, I refuse to be a part of this evil plot! No matter what you do to me, I won't help you. AH!"

Alexei at once makes his system try to control her as he says,"

Now there my lady, the only thing this attitude will bring is more suffering to you. It is time, for the true glory to begin!

"With that the pair of jerks begin the final steps of their plan, and as they do the hero's are coming ever closer to them!

* * *

We now return to the main bridge of the Neo High-Wind, were the Enji are preparing to storm the capital. At the moment Cid is going over the terrain and says,

" Well, this won't be a picnic but it should not be too much of a hassle for this bird. Hell, Alexei does not have a real fleet or nothing, just a bunch of old fashion stuff and that walking oversized metal beetle!

" Rita then says," Hey, don't take the Heracles lightly, it has some serious firepower.

"Cid smirks and says," Maybe, but so does my ship. Well, looks like this Alexei has plenty of unaccounted pets guarding the place to!"

Cid points to the hologram displaying the general area of the city, and everyone is shocked to see monsters all around the city! Link recognizes many of the monsters as ones he has previously bested in dungeons and he says,

" This must be the work of Agahnim! It seems he really wants to pull of this plan. And all the more reason it must be stopped!

" Karol looks at all the monsters around the city and says,"

There, are so many of them! And they are huge, with even larger fangs! Ow!"

He instantly reacts to Rita kicking him down and she says,"

You use to be part of the Hunting Blades remember? This should just be another day! And no matter how many monsters are in the way, I'll blow through all of them to rescue Estelle!"

Yuri then grips his sword and says,"

How dare Alexei call himself working for a noble idea if he is stuffing the city with monsters to keep any one from bothering him? And I bet they just left the people in the lower quarter to die!

"Cloud then says," Easy Yuri, we don't plan to let anyone else get hurt. So, let's stop talking and get this over with.

"With that everyone nods and they hurry to the hanger. After Cid opens the doors Ben readies the descent crafts and says," Hope you're up for some air surfing, these things are not designed for calm landings.

"Raven, back in his normal outfit, looks at it and says,"

Oh great, this can't be good for the old bones.

"Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry, it even comes with air sickness bags. Now, time to get this show moving."

* * *

With that his fellow freedom fighters enter the craft, and moments later they are blasting out of the ship with an incoming course to the ground! Once outside they see that the still evolved Geno-Wyrmmon is all ready fighting some of the new "guard dogs/dragons" and just smashed Aquamentus apart with his Striking Crusher Claw attack!

While a few streams of hazardous energy were heading for them after a few swift defections the group was able to land right outside the capitals front gate! Ben can all ready see both his friends like Luke, Cecil, and Guy along with those loyal to Flynn or Raven's brigade fighting both the Royal guards and various monsters. Yuri sees a pack of Moblins heading on way, including one fat one riding a boar that seems to be a distant cousin of the stubborn King Buldin from Twilight princess.

He just takes out his sword and says

," Well, the uglier the better because now I don't have to worry about holding back.

"Ben just chuckles and says,"

I was under the impression you were not one to hold back anyway Yuri. Oh well, time for another princess to be librated! "With that Ben charges at the group, only to find a new blast blow them away! He then sees explosions break out all around them, even blowing away the green monsters! Ben turns to the side, and sees that the one responsible was the Heracles! Yuri sees the giant metal tank thing firing missiles out of its back and says

," Damn him, he is using the Heracles even though it's blowing up the city! He must really want us dead.

"Ben sighs and says," Well, at least he won't unleash everything it can do, unless he wants to blow himself up. Huh, what the? Well, there is the chance he is just totally insane!

"Everyone then sees the main charged particle cannon roar, and as the hero's see a massive amount of energy forming Rita says,

" No, that blast will wipe out most of the city! But, it's too late; there is no way we can get away from the blast radius in time!

" Ben then gets determined, and begins to power up as he says," No, there is no way I will let him do this! Only one way now, time to fight fire with fire!

" Everyone sees the Heracles fire of its main attack, and as Yuri sees the powerful blue blast of death heading there way he says," You better have a good trick up your sleeve, because it almost looks like you're about to try and fight fire with fire!

" Ben grins and says," Time to show you what wonders my training did for me. Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben's power explodes as he jumps in to the air, and fires of his powerful energy wave attack and has it collide in to the Heracles' beam! The blasts cause a shockwave that nearly blow every one off their feet, and Cloud says,

" Impressive, he unleashed all this power and he is not even really giving it his all. It seems the Grand Master's training really did pull of some impressive results. Great, I think he has just about surpassed me. Maybe I can ask Master Myers to train me next.

"As his friends see Ben continue the beam struggle against the massive mobile fortress Ben then says," I'm not done yet, your reign of terror is ending today Alexei so get ready! "

With that Ben's magic aura bursts out and he puts even more energy in to his attack, and swiftly breaks the stalemate as his attack cuts through the opposing blast, in to the Heracles, and destroys it in a massive explosion! As Ben lands on the ground without breaking a sweat he smiles and says," All right, one less Hassel, shawl we proceed? "

Kirby jumps in the air excitedly and says,

" Wow Ben! With this you could easily have a side job as a professional firework's men!

"Yuri just looks at Ben and says,"

You could have easily killed me in are fight if you really wanted to go all out.

"Ben dose not try and hide it and says

," Most likely unless you have a secret power you're not telling me. However, even though you were target, I did not want to kill you outright. After all, some people would have gotten upset and that's not a way to make an impression. Lucky for you there are people who believe in you

. "Yuri just nods and says,"

That's why I have to hurry. I don't want to let another person who believed in me down.

"Doug then charges at the front gate and says,"

Then what are we all standing around here for? Time to bash some heads! Hammer of Might!"

With that Doug powers up and unleashes a powerful punch that blows down the large steel door and at once the heroes enter the capital city! They at once see many solders and monsters waiting for them, but the good guys won't let anything stand in their way and cut a path right through them!

* * *

While they are able to move through the enemies lines easily enough, they are reminded at how time is not on their side when after Link Kirby and Yuri slice apart the large three headed turtle monster Trinexx when they see the top of the castle begin to have a massive amount of energy swirl around the Sword Stairs!

Rita then says,"

No, they are already starting!"

Yuri then sees more monsters heading there way and says," Damn, at this rate we will never make it!"

Cloud then says," At this rate maybe, but time to create a short cut." James then walks forward and says," Leave this to me, I guess this is my turn to show off a little. This should clear a path; I now summon you, _Bahamut Fury_!

" With that James radiates with power before he then fires a large red and green orb in to the air, and has it explode! Brave Vesperia is shocked to see when the light fades a mighty golden colored dragon with unique wings that have green orbs in them appears!

Its none other than Bahamut Fury, one of the most powerful variations of the dragon king summon and the one that Zack fought against before being able to control in the events of Crises Core! The mighty dragon roars with such force it shakes the ground and Rita says,

" A, summon sprit? That is, amazing!

"Ben smirks and says,"

Nice James. Glad to see your now strong enough to make a pact with the highest level of summons besides the three Lylat gods.

"James smirks and says,"

But of course. All right, now clear us a path to the castle Bahamut Fury! Exa flare!

"With this the summon obeys the summoner and fly's high in to the air! He then fires of spikes from his wings before they form a circle around the planets moon in the distance!

A large amount of power then flows out of Bahamut and in to its self made circle, and a massive amount of energy seems to bounce of the moon, and flow in to the dragon king! As the other monsters like Argorok begin to charge at the summon the dragon gives them it's acknowledgment of their existence by unleashing a massive energy blast that instantly destroys all the monsters in one hit and unleashes a massive explosion! James then says,

" All right, I think we have an open path now.

"Raven says,

" Wow, that dragon looks like he could eat Ba'ul for lunch! Still, I thought the point of Ben blowing apart the Heracles with one impressive blast was to avoid wrecking the city? Looks like your pet just caused some unexpected design changes. "Seeing the massive hole where the aggressors stood James looks embarrassed and says," Oh right, forgot just how wide the damage is.

"Yuri sighs and says,"

Great, so much for that. At least it seems the people already got the hell out of here. "

Cloud then says,

" Don't worry, all damages will be fixed by the Lylat Kingdom once the battle is over for free.

"Yuri rolls his eyes and says,"

Hear that before. "Ben smirks and says," Don't worry, its guarantied. All right James, with Geno Wyrmmon still fighting outside think you can have Bahamut Fury give us a lift?

"James nods and says," All right, just hurry."

With that the two groups quickly get on the dragon and hurry to the top, and without delay the king of dragons is able to fly them to the curved walkway and they all quickly land and dash to the top! It seems they are just in time, because in the center they see Alexei, the still trapped Estelle, and Agahnim and his minions in some sort of chant! As a large amount of energy seems to be pouring out of the poor girl when he hears the Enji and co run up before he turns around and says,

" Ah, so you survived my ambush? I give you Enji Knights credit; you are definitely deserving your reputation. Your luck seems to be good today Yuri Lowell.

"Yuri just points his sword at the commandant and says,"

Enough! You can let her go now and save yourself pain. Or we can break you first. It's your call. "Alexei looks bored and says,"

Sorry to be a bore, but what if I refuse both of those?

"Yuri then says," I am more than happy to decide for you.

"Ben then has his Star Sword glow with holy energy as he says," Face it Alexei, whatever grand plan you have up your sleeve is about to crash in flames! "Alexei then says,"

The Princess was splendid. Her power indeed equals the ancient Children of the Full moon. Every person has a role, and the Princess has played her role exceedingly well."

Rita then says," Well, if she did her role then we will take her back now!"

The dark wizard above them all hears this and scoffs and says," Pathetic human, you will never achieve what you desire.

"Link then says," Agahnim! You will never win. I defeated both you and your master time and time again and with my friends you will be stopped once more!"

Agahnim responds with,"

Not this time Link, this time we have enough power to give you the fate you and all your heretics deserve!

"Alexei laughs and says," Now then Agahnim, it seems there last request is to see the princess one last time. In that case, as you wish.

"With that his hands glow and he fires a bolt of energy to go in to the sphere incasing the pink haired women, and it fades! Everyone then sees her land on the ground as she takes out her sword and shield. Ben then says,

" What is he up to? Is he really just going to let her go?

"Rita then says," Estelle! Are you ok? Huh?

"She and everyone is shocked to see the princess charge, before nearly beheading Yuri! He is able to block the strike with his own sword and says

" What the hell? "

Alexei looks smug and says,"

What will you all do with the princess now? Her power has subsided her will entirely. Her power has finally been controlled. By the system I have put in to place. Blastia that go out of control must be destroyed. You should know that. She is now a pure puppet of the darkness!"

Rita then says," Don't talk about Estelle like she is just some, thing!

" Her responds is, "Oh, but the princess was most crucial to are plans. Ah, as were you Schwann. Since you survived, I will use you again. Return like the hallow puppet you are and you will gain true power and wealth.

"Raven just says," Sorry, but you buried that poor schmuck alive. The name's Raven, nice to meet ya.

"Yuri tries to get Estelle of her while saying,"

We each have a role to play, but each person has a say at what that role is!

" Alexei responds with,

" Even though so many live such mundane meaningless lives? I think not.

"Karol then says," If they choose to live their lives like that then so what? That's what deciding for yourself means!"

Alexei then looks amused and says,"

How unfortunate, it's clear we will never see eye to eye.

" Ben then gets annoyed and says,

" I really am sick of people like you who think they can dictate everyone's life's! Time we cut your strings.

"Alexei then has his sword glow and says,

" I think not. For to touch me, you will have to kill her!

" He then has his sword shine even more, and Estelle screams in pain as her body continues to press on! Yuri sees she is in pain and says,"

Estelle, don't do this! Damn it!"

Kirby then says,"

Hey that's really mean! Stop using that nice lady as your shield!"

Ben then powers up and says,"

Its more than mean Kirby, it's the lowest you can get! Using her as a hostage to take your blows? That's it, I will not forgive you!"

"Alexei looks amused and says,"

You look quite angry at me Ben Auro. Just don't forget all your rage will be felt by the princess! Now then my lady, kill them to the best of your power!"

With that he waves his hand, and Estelle breaks out of her sword lock with Yuri, and then goes on the offensive with her Piece Cluster attack!

Yuri is able to dodge the high speed attacks, but is then left open when she fire of her Star Stroke energy wave attack!

Even though Yuri is able to block it he is nearly blasted of the edge of the castle, and while Yuri can see in Estelle's eyes she is in pain. However she can't stop her body from attacking with a powerful Holy Lance attack! Ben flash steps in front of Yuri and manages to defect the energy lance, but it is blasted back in to the pink princess and blast in to her shoulder!

Rita then says, "Are you trying to kill her?

" Ben at once feels bad and says,

" Damn it. Sorry Princess, I nearly forgot to hold back. Damn it, this is a lose lose situation. I won't allow her to die, we have to free her from the control Alexei has on her!"

Alexei then says,"

It's useless, I can control her ever whim regardless of how she feels. You will never break her control! "

Judith then jumps high in the air and aims her lance on the Commandant while she says,"

I don't know about never. In fact it's quite simple, we just have to kill you!

" Raging Luna Storm! Huh, no!"

She is about to try and fire a whirlwind at the white haired man, but she is horrified to see the controlled princess warp in front of the attack and block it with her shield! She then fires a Photon light blast at her friend but Link is able to get in front of her with his mirror shield and once more bounce the attack away! Ben then says,

" Man, I never realized Estelle was this powerful . I guess she was right to be afraid. Estelle, you remained me a little of Lacus. She is afraid of her true power to, I sometimes wonder just what the truth about what really happened with that Blue Eyes White Dragon inside her is. Still, no matter what happens, I will never abandoned Lacus. And I will also make sure you have a future where you can be happy and free Estelle so if you can hear me don't give up!"

Back above them Agahnim laughs and says,"

It's no use you pathetic tainted hero! Your only choice to try and meddle with are plans is to destroy her. But even if you show your true cold heart, her energy will still complete the ritual regardless if she is alive or not. Of course if you are all to die it would make things a lot smoother. And in that case, time to force them to show the Enji's true motives Child of the Full Moon!"

He then seems to add his power along with Alexei's to cause the young lady to scream in pain before she begins to form a massive amount of holy energy in her sword! Raven gulps and says,"

Oh great, looks like if we don't take her out soon were cooked!"

Ben then powers up and says,"

No, I won't except the terms of jerks! Whenever a situation looks impossible it's the job of a true hero to kick it to being possible! Now, I refuses to let your plan go through, nor will she die. Instant, ill just make sure she can't be controlled by anyone. Time for a test drive, Hexagon light prison!

" Ben sees Estelle is almost ready to fire her attack when he swiftly fires a column of light at her, which instantly transforms in to six bars of light that seem to stop her in her tracks!

Karol then says," Estelle? She, stopped moving!"

Ben then says,"

Don't worry, that was just a powered up time magic spell to insure she won't do something either we or she will regret. Now, you can't use her to defend you Alexei. Your going down!

" Alexei just looks up in the column of energy forming in the sky and says," Tsc, we must have held back too much power. Nice try Enji. But it's too late, you ran out of time!

" Agahnim then glows and says

," Hehahahah! He is right clowns, the ritual is ready to start, witness the sight of your doom!"

Alexie then has his sword fire even more power in to Estelle and she once more screams in pain! The energy circle once more forms around her and shatters Ben's bindings as the traitor says

," Thanks to your actions Yuri Lowell, the key to replace Dein Nomous is now complete. As a show of my appreciation. I will allow you to witness the fruition of are plans. The awakening of the true Child of the Full Moon!

"With that everyone sees the entire giant sword they are on top of burst with energy, before a large symbol appears above them! Agahnim then fires a blast of pure darkness in to it, and the symbol fires its own blast not at are heroes, but in to the distance! Ben and the others see it hit the ocean in the distance, and soon enough a massive shrine with a giant green crystal can barely be seen rising out of the water!

Ben sighs and says,

" Oh great, more problems. Well, at least it's not a giant cannon or a monster. Still going in the bad news section though."

Raven breaths hard and says,"

Urg, What is that?"

Judith then says,

" We saw that, at Myorzo!"

Alexei then seems to be ecstatic as he says,

" Heh heh, Hahahah! Success! At last , at last I have done it! Behold, the greatest remnant of the ancients! The ultimate Blastia which one obliterated the catastrophe that once threatened are world!

" Cloud then says," That thing is a Blastia? Figures.

Yuri then says," Maybe you could save your little speech until you get some alone time. You're embarrassing yourself.

"Alexei then looks amused and says," The show I am afraid is over for you all. It is time for the final curtain. Now Princess, if these fools still will not fight you then do them a favor and remove their heads from their bodies!

" His ally then says

," Good, the master will be pleased that we were able to complete this phase of the operation. Now, time for the next one.

" Doug then says,

" Whenever a psycho talks about multiphase's of some plan it never ends good!"

Yuri then says,"

You really think I am going to let you get to that shrine? Forget it! Shinning Eagle! "

He then charges at the Commandant and tries to slice in to him but his opponent causally dodges the slashes and jumps in to the air to avoid the final strike as he says,

" Oh please, like your feeble skills could ever match mine you barbaric clown! Huh, no!"

While he was laughing at Yuri's attacks, all of a sudden he senses something behind him and turns his head in mid jump to see a furious Ben behind him as he says,

" Here is some advice, gloating only works when you can back it up!"

With that he unleashes a powerful punch right to his foes face that hurls Alexei right through one of the area's pillars! The commandant is just barely able to grab on to the ledge of the top, and pulls himself up before coughing up blood! He then says,"

Sorry to disappoint you, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Agahnim, finish things up here and I'll see you at the shrine!"

With that he is surrounded by magic energy before a dark tornado of sorts seems to form over him!

At once Yuri charges at him while saying,

" Where do you think you're going? Get back here!"

He then tries to stab his foe, but it's too late as he finds the madman has already warped away!

Agahnim laughs and says,

" Good, now that he left I can work without interruptions! Now, it's time to wrap things up here. A pity, if we were not on Hyrule I once more just warp you all to the Dark World to keep you from interfering!

"Link then points the Master Sword at the magical foe and says

," Get with the times Agahnim, the dark world is no more. When I defeated Ganondorf that time the Tri Force returned it to the golden realm. Now, it's time to erase vile ghosts like you!"

Agahnim has his aura of darkness grow larger and he says,"

It matters not, soon master Ganondorf and Supreme Emperor Necron will turn this entire cosmos in to a realm of darkness! Once enough maidens like her are sacrificed we will have more than enough energy to breach the seal!

"Yuri then says,"

You're not going to sacrifice her or anyone else freak, you're going down! Huh, no!"

He is shocked to see his friend's sword coming for her and just manages to block in time!

He then says," Snap out of it already Estelle!"

Agahnim laughs and says,"

It's futile to reach out to her. Even with Alexei gone his system is still controlling her. And, her mind is still for the darkness to command,, see!"

Everyone is horrified to see the symbol of Necrocalcous appear on her forehead and

Ben says," Oh great, so they have cursed seal crystals attached to her to? It's just like me, I won't let things stay like this though! Just have to get in close and destroy them all with one swift, whoa!

" He is about to dash in when an outburst of power from the lady keeps him back!

Everyone then hears her say,"

Please, before I can hurt anyone else, please kill me.

"Yuri then says,

"Damn it, to do the job no one else wants. All right, will set you free. I am sorry I could not save you.

"He then charges at her again as she once more powers up her energy and charges at Yuri he is able to block her strike and then kicks her sword out of her hand! He is about to strike her when Karol says,

" Yuri don't!

"Yuri looks conflicted and says,"

It's the only way, GUH!" He is about to hit her in the chest when Ben warps in front of him to punch him to the ground while blocking Estelle's strike with the Star Sword!

He then says," What the hell you think you're doing Yuri? You're going to give up on your friend and kill her? "

Yuri then says,"

Of course not, but if she is suffering, then I want to make sure she does not suffer.

"Ben then says," Well we will do that by freeing her genius. It's not like she wants this, all we have to do is break that stupid system.

" Agahnim then says,

" It's pointless she is in are power, and soon you will be too! Finish them off!

" Estelle then is forced to fly off in to the air, before she then says," Holy Rain!

" She then causes a divine barrage of energy rain down on everyone and the swordsmen are busy defecting the blasts, and Rita then says,

" Yuri, I think I figured out a way to try and free her! The system Alexei uses to control her is based on aer, so with the power of Dein Nomos you should be able to break it!

" Yuri looks at the sword Duke gave him and says,"

Worth a try, your right Ben. I was ready to give up to easy. But not anymore!" Ben grins and says," Glad to hear it, let's do this, before she goes out of control. Er, if it's not too late, duck!"

He then sees Estelle shine again as she says," Angel's Ring!" She then creates a ring of light in front of the combatants, and has its edges become razor sharp as she is commanded to make the ring close in on them, and the good guys nearly get a lot of weight removed forcibly before they duck, expect for Kirby who is short enough to have it just go over him anyway. Yuri then tries to channel his energy in to Dein Nomos and fires a beam at her with its power as he says

," Come back to us, Estelle! Are you just going to let it end like this, like someone else's tool?

"At first the beam appears to do nothing, but then they see the pink haired women's eyes start to return to normal as she trembles! She then cries and this infuriates Agahinim as he says,"

You dare defy your fate child? You will obey or you and your dear friends will suffer immensely! Enough!

" He then fires a blast of pure darkness in to her, but she just screams out and blasts it back with holy energy! She then drops her sword and says,

" I want to be, myself. I want to keep on living!"

With that her eyes return to normal and she falls down on the ground. However, soon the energy sphere forms around her again, and turns red before it shocks her!

James then says," While she has regained control of her mind, now it's trying to forcibly command her!, and lash out on everything around it to!

" It seems they get what James is saying as energy surges out of the sphere and destroys everything it touches! As she sees part of the tower get melted in an instant she says,

" Everyone, I, I can't stop it! Everyone please run.

" Yuri then fires another burst of energy from Dein Nomos and says," Don't worry we are not going to lose you! When Brave Vesperia does something we do it right!

" Ben then smirks and has his Star Sword glow while saying," And don't forget about us. I'll help, this sword is good for theses kind of things. "

Yuri grins and says,

" All right. Hang on, it will be ok soon.

"Estelle then smiles and says," Ok.

"Ben then says,"

All right, here we go!" With that he fires a blast of holy energy form the Star Sword with the intention of breaking control of the system just as Yuri does the same with Dein Nomos. And it seems to work has the combine blasts shatter the sphere, and Estelle appears to be normal! She falls to the ground but Yuri catches her and says,

" Welcome back. "

Estelle looks worn out but smiles and says," It's good to be back.

" Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Whew, glad that worked. It would be a shame to let anything bad happen to her. All right, now one thing remains.

" He then looks up to see the only one not relived to see Estelle is free, a furious Agahinim!

Seething with rage he says,"

You really are worthless Child of the Full moon! Bah, the energy from Princess Zelda is far superior anyway, and soon enough her power will once be the King of Evil's to control! Now, if you will not die gracefully Princess Estellise then die painfully!

" His hands then glow, before he forms a massive red energy ball in his hands and fires it at the weary Estelle still in Yuri's arms! However Link at once dashes in front of them and bats the blast back at its caster as he says,

" Its over fiend! You have lost, and now you will return to your rightful place in hell!"

Repeating their previous battle long ago Link was able to send the blast right at Agahinim! However the servant of the dark side shows he has improved by just catching the blast and absorbing it!

He then says,"

Think I am a fool? Your tricks will no longer work on me Link! Oh?

" He then turns around and sees both Doug and Karol charging right at him while Kirby is above transforming in to his stone power for added punch as Doug says,"

In that case how about we just smash your face in! What the!?"

He Kirby and Karol both hit their target, but on impact Agahinim just turns in to a shadow and splits in to three fragments, before taking the shape of three different Agahinim!

Karol then says," What is with this guy? Is he even human? AH!

" He gets his answer when all three bad guys fire blasts of dark lighting to zap the trio! He sees James fire some energy arrows along with some steel arrows from Raven but he just holds his hand in the air and causes them to shatter!

Agahinim then says," Human, oh please I am a far more evolved being then you trash! And with my renewed enhanced power I will not be defeated!"

Yuri then puts Estelle down and gets mad while saying," Oh shut up! It does not matter what special skills s or natural talents you have, all that matters is the will to survive! I'll show you what matters when I cut you up!"

Ben then says," Just when things looked like they could be relaxing you had to mess things up. I'll be more than happy to show you my appreciation! "

He, Yuri, Link and Cloud all then charge at the dark warlock and his clones, but he waves his hands, and causes steel pillars to break out before they mutate and shock everyone by grabbling them all! As Yuri struggles to break free he says," What the hell is this? Huh, oh no!

" At once all three Agahinim ascend in to the air and all fire a massive amount of power in to the sky before it forms a massive red and black energy javelin!

The apparent real one then says,

" I am not foolish enough to play futile games and give you a chance to pull an unwanted surprise! I will greatly please Lord Ganondorf and kill all of you right now! Link, and all of you other alleys of the light, PERISH!!"

With that he launches the powerful attack. And seeing it approaching at an alarming fast rate Ben says,

" Damn it, it's faster than I expected! I might have to use the Kaio, huh? Is that, Estelle?

"Ben is shocked to see the pink haired princess back on her feet and glowing with power, and she then says,"

No more, I won't allow you to put my friends in danger anymore! I thought my power was nothing but a curse, but my friends went through all the trouble to save me despite the trouble. And I won't betray the trust they put in to me!

You and Alexei sought out the power of the Child of the Full Moon to use as a tool. But now I will use its power properly, to defend my friends and this world!

Sacred Penance!

"With that she unleashes all of her power

and fires of her Mystic Art attack as a powerful energy cross! The massive holy attack goes right through Agahinim's attack and shatters it! The dark wizard can't believe his eyes as he says,

" No, this cannot be, AH!" The blast hits all three dead on, and causes an explosion that rocks the sky! She lands on the ground and Karol says,

" Estelle that was amazing!

"She smiles and says," Oh, I just wanted to make up for causing everyone so much problems.

"Judith then says,"

Well, blasting that annoying guy to bits makes up for it a little. Huh?"

They see the smoke clear, and they see Estelle's Mystic Art did not finish him, even though his clones are destroyed and he is badly burned! He glares at the one who attacked him and says,

" You dare lash out on me? Such power will not save you, everything in the end will be devoured by darkness! And now the time for you to be, AH!"

His speech is interrupted when he feels a burning sensation and turns around to see Link just shot him with a volley of light arrows in the back even as he was still trapped! Link aims his Hero's bow again and says,

" You're not the only one who can change tactics you mad man. Now, this ends here.

"Even more enraged Agahnim tries to gather up energy for another attack and says,"

Your right, it does end here! This time I will make sure you all die!

"Ben then shows he is through hearing this guy talk and unleashes his real power, and blows his magical bindings away with his magic energy! He then has his Star Sword shine before it splits in to two different blades and as his energy surges he says,

" The only one that is going to die is you freak! You had your fun and now it's over! Take this, Shinning Flare Tornado! "

With that Ben's energy surrounds him before he charges at Agahnim with his blades forming a holy energy tornado, that goes right in to the servant of Ganondorf and unleashes a fatal blow through his chest! Now with a large hole in his chest he screams out in pain before saying

," Damn you Ben Auro! I was so close!"

Link then says," This is the end, and this time make it be for real Agahnim! Hopefully by the time Ganondorf hears of your destruction he will realize that no matter what planet he tries to concur he will never succeed!

"His foe coughs up blood before laughing and saying,"

You are a fool Link. And you will die as one for I see you fail to understand that killing me right now will not save any of you or this planet! Nothing you do will prevent the darkness from consuming all!

Hahaha, it's useless, Lord Ganondorf, has already, RAH!!!

" Before he can even finish his wounds cause his magic energy to go unstable, and he yells one last time before his body explodes! Raven then says,

" Well, that's one way to shut him up. Whew, never thought I live through that one.

" Yuri chuckles and says," Well, looks like Alexei managed to slip away, but at least we just cut all of his alleys, and managed to bring back are most hopeless member back unharmed.

"Estelle then says," Thanks everyone. I am so sorry to be such a burden.

"Ben smiles and says," It's nothing. Can't go failing the mission now, it's bad for the image and everything. Just glad to see you smile again my lady.

"Estelle smiles again and says," Oh, I am so grateful you Enji and your friends were able to help Yuri and everyone.

"Yuri then says,"

I admit, first time I heard about the Enji I thought you were all a bunch of blowhards but you do seem to have some skill. Still, we are not out of the woods yet. That Agahnim guy must have been pretty cocky if he went to all this trouble to rise this Shrine of Zadue. It must have some serious power if Alexei knew he was going have the Lylat Kingdom breathing down its neck."

Cloud sees the shrine in the distance and says,

" Most likely, but regardless of the power it has, it's not going to be enough to keep us down.

"Link then says," If he is in league with Ganondorf and the Zannacross Empire then he must be stopped at all cost!

" Ben looks confidant and says,"

Don't worry, he is just another guy who is oblivious to reality. All the more reason to cut down his plans before he goes and hurts more people for his" noble" cause of blowing enough stuff up to make him this worlds ruler. "

Yuri then says," Alexei, you caused a lot of grief, and nothing is going to stop me from making you pay your debts! "

Well, it seems that are heroes won the battle, but have they lost the war? While Ben and pals were able to help Yuri and Brave Vesperia save both Raven and Estelle from the fates Alexei had planned for them and managed to defeat the powerful Agahnim once more. However now Alexei is in the mysterious Shrine of Zaude. Why is the Zannacross Empire helping him with his ambitions? To find out theses answers, tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time after catching their breath the Enji and the native heroes of the world of Terca Lumieris know time is not on their side and launch a full out assault on the shrine !

While its well defended are hero's are able to break inside, only to find even more defenses!

It's clear Alexei is fully in league with the empire of darkness as he has infested the shrine with both various Necrocalcous and more Zelda monsters!

And for an added announce the odd and persistent Yeager stands between the alleys to good and the traitor, and has brought all of his elite warriors with him like his two twin fatal females Gauche and Droite! And after all this Ben Yuri and co at last confront Alexei in the center of the shrine. After just getting over Kira's own grand betrayal Ben and the other Enji are in no mood to let Alexei get away with his plans, especially when it's quite clear that compared to Kira his power is far inferior even after he infuses a second stage curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal ! However, even while it seems that with the number of fighters against him the white haired man's defeat is inevitable, can they stop him before he unleashes the power of the shrine, or will a even greater disaster land with a thud on the Enji's laps?

That answer will be given in _**Chapter 93: Brave Vesperia 's, "And friends" , assault! The Truth between the Layers of Ambition.**_ Till next time!


	38. C 93: Brave Vesperia's attack!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 93: Brave Vesperia's, "and friends" assault! Layers of Ambition.**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic wars Ben the Enji and Yuri's gang were once more in a tense situation. In order to leave the shrine of Baction they had to get through all of the fighters Alexei had brought to crush them first, and they were the mad assassin with a unnatural obsession with Yuri named Zagi. The ruthless and odd speaking leader of the Leviathans Claw Guild Yeager and his men, and Captain Schwann the man Brave Vesperia knew has Raven before they realized he was a double agent working behind their backs the whole time! However despite being outnumbered, are heroes have been in tighter spots and both Zagi and Yeager were easy enough to get out of the way even with the henchmen.

Yuri and his alleys were having a tougher time against the powerful skills of the Imperial Knight, especially because they were still upset about his treachery.

However, when Ben and the others joined the fight and it was clear that Schwann was fighting a losing battle the truth about his reasons to fight were revealed.

It seemed that Schwann/ Raven nearly died ten years ago in the planets last war and Alexei had his heart replaced with a Hermes Blastia, to have him live on as his tool. Schwann was ready to die to atone for betraying them, and with the shrine rigged to blow thanks to the back stabbing Commandant it seemed like he was going to get his wish! However, as Geno-Wyrmmon bailed everyone out Ben seemed to once more show his improvement by blowing a way out for his friends and then saving Raven before the shrine caved in! It seemed the kooky man had a change of heart when he vowed to only fight for his true friends, and after giving him his punishment for breaking his Guilds rules the group met up with Luke, Cecil, Flynn and their fellow squad members to regroup to plan an attack to free Estelle from her captors!

It was not going to be a slice of pie though; because the dark wizard Agahnim made it quite clear he did not want anyone disturbing his ritual when he summoned many monsters Link had previous destroyed in his many dungeon runs to keep unwanted guests out!

Still, even this was not enough to match the combined resolve of are hero's and Ben showed he would not let anything thrown in his way stop him when he over powered and destroyed the mobile Fortress Heracles with a powerful Shinryukenha!

Soon enough the warriors of light and there comrades made it to the top of the castle to rescue Estelle.

However, it was clear it would be no easy task when Alexei showed of just how powerful his systems control on the Child of the Full Moon was when he forced her body to attack her friends! And since everyone was unwilling to no one wanting to kill her, this was a effective enough stall tactic to give the bad guys what they really wanted, to use her power to a even bigger and imposing shrine then were the Enji last where, the Enduring Shrine of Zaude!

With his goals almost completed the traitor warped to the shrine while Agahnim stayed to insure the demise of the hero's! However, while Yuri was almost ready to grant Estelle's with of not being able to hurt anymore people by killing her, Ben snapped him out of it and together they were able to at last bring her back to normal thanks to the combined power of Ben's Star Sword and the powers of the sword Yuri got from the mysterious Duke, Dein Nomos

. With the pink haired women no longer in danger only a furious Agahnim remained to be dealt with. However despite his improved magical wrath he was no matched for the fighters of justice's might and was once again killed.

Now with Yuri's friends all back on his side it seems him and the otherworldly hero's can settle things with Alexei.

However, can they reach him in time before he unleashes the true power he has long sought, even when they don't know just what it is? And even with Agahnim once again listed as deceased, its unknown if his master are that far away!

Just what is in store for Ben? Time to find out, so let's begin!

* * *

Are newest chapter begins in the Zaphas castle a little while after the recent battle. Squad 7 is going over the outcome of the battle with the other two squads and Flynn and after going over all the events they are trying to find out just what is the Shrine of Zaude. After Guy was describing how he managed to distract Volvagia long enough for the others to land killer blows.

After making sure all the hostiles were driven out and that there was no more reason to be on high alert are hero's are ready to figure out there next move. Both Princess Zelda and King Dedede have entered the throne room to take part in the discussion along with Prince Loder. After everyone that needs to be there is there Zelda says

," Estelle, I am glad to see your ok. I never imagined that Alexei would be plotting such a vile scam, and with Ganondorf's minions no less!

" Loder then says,"

Yes, I don't think anyone thought he was behind all the recent troubles. He had always been the ideal warrior ever since the war ten years ago. Many countless warriors looked up to him as the prestige image of a warrior of virtue. "

Ben sighs and says,"

That's irony for you, it was only weeks ago that the son of the leader of the Enji, Kira Myers pulled of a similar stunt. He made everyone think he was going to end the war with some great plan. But in the end his true plans consisted of using me as a tool by driving me insane, try to wipe out the Enji Knights, and plan to take over and make himself Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom. All for some twisted ideal. Luckily we were able to kick him out, just as we will soon kick Alexei to the ground and force him to stay there!"

Yuri just chuckles and says

," All these people who talk about creating a paradise are fool of it. It may entice lots of people but it just goes over my head. I know that there will never be paradise; you just have to enjoy what you get.

"Ben then looks in the sky and says,"

Well, can't say I agree entirely with your outlook, but you're on to something there Yuri. Now, anyone figure out what mister red coat is wearing so we can go and smash it?

"Judith then walks in to the center and says,

" While you all were finishing things up I tried to contact Phaeroh, and I was successful. He was brief, and informed me that the Shrine of Zaude is a place that neither the humans nor the Entelexeia should disturb.

"Raven just sighs and says," That sounds like a good sigh, if you like having things get worse that is.

" Jade then says," No doubt Alexei seeks to draw whatever power is in there to use to his advantage, and what is more is now that he knows the pressure is on he will act even more desperately.

"Cloud then says,

" In that case we should prepare to make a full out assault on the shrine. He may be expecting it but its better then wasting more time for him to make things worse.

"Yuri then says,"

That's a given, this time he won't get away. He spent a long time going through the trouble of raising his grave from the sea, but since he hurt so many people to make things that way I will make sure that he won't change his mind!" Flynn just sighs and says,"

You never change Yuri. I know from that look nothing will stop you from going after him, and at this point I can't blame you. I want him to answer for his crimes as well. That is why I insist I and my elite troops take part in the attack.

"Cecil nods and says," The more the merrier.

"Estelle looks happy and says,"

With all of you working together, I am sure we will stop Alexei once and for all? "

Tear then looks at the pink haired princess and says,"

Estelle, are you sure your back to normal? If you join us he might try to take control of your body once more.

"Rita then looks happy and says,

" Don't worry, it took us all night, but I was able to recreate a system based on her powers and Dein Nomos to insure she never again will create a imbalance of Aer.

"Everyone looks at her and Kirby says,

" You really were able to fix the princess? She does not look any different.

"Rita then laughs and says,"

Maybe not to the untrained eye but I assure you my formula was a complete success! You see, it was a simple matter of isolating the problematic values.

"She then goes off a rant about the scientific details; however, nearly everyone has no idea what she is talking about. After hearing nearly nothing understandable for another minute Ben inches over to Yuri and says,

" Um, does this come with a translation?

"Yuri just says," Don't feel bad, she always goes in to her own world with this stuff. Huh, er, uh oh.

"Both Ben and Yuri turn back, to see a fire ball heading there way and they both dodge just in time to avoid it, and it blasts poor Karol once again! As Karol runs to find some water Rita looks furious and has another fireball in his hand as she says," Quit! None of you brain-dead idiots can truly understand what I am talking about so be quit!

"Jade then looks smug and says,"

Yes, well while I have no doubt you are confidant in your skills I think someone who has a greater area of knowledge, like me should make sure it's truly working.

"Rita then says," Oh, so you think you know more than me four eyes!?

"Ben, Guy and Luke all look nervous and Guy says,"

Um, you might want to calm down. After all, you may be a genius but Jade has made quite the name for himself. "

Rita then says,

" Quite, no way I am going to let you Enji act all smug on me!

" Rita then blasts a fire ball at them but Jade just appears and catches it, as a even bigger one forms in his other hand as he says,"

Easy now, I would hate to show a pompous brat why I got the name Jade the Necromancer.

" Seeing things are about to get really ugly a nervous Estelle gets in between the two and says,

" Oh don't worry mister Jade, Rita is just protective of me. Don't worry Rita; it can't hurt to make sure there is nothing wrong.

" Ben then sighs and says," Well, if we know what we are doing then it would be a good idea to hurry up and get ready so I can end this mission before dinner time.

"With that his friends nod and they all get ready to shut Alexei down.

* * *

And as the plan to do such a thing, the former Commandant is planning to bring forth his master plan before that happens! As soon as he arrived he ordered his remaining Royal Guards to the shrine along with the members of Leviathans Claw that he commands and went right to the main chamber of the thousand year old structure! After looking at the chamber he laughs madly and says,

" Yes, YES! It's all like the tablets described! It was worth it to get the help of the Zannacross Empire. For after all these years my long efforts will pay off! So, the greatest power will be mine! Huh, what is this energy? What, this darkness. So you managed to avoid death after all Agahnim?

" He then hears a deep laugh that seems to be coming from every direction as the room seems to be filled with darkness and the voice says,"

No, Agahnim is once more dead. A pity you can't remember the one who went out of all this way to give you the power you needed Alexei. If you wish to survive the new order, you will have to work on your memory!

" Alexei then has his eyes widen and says,"

It's you, you came all the way here lord Ganondorf?

" He gets his responds when a surge of magic energy takes shape in front of him, and forms a glowing shape of the king of evil's face! He looks down on Alexei and at once he sees the man bow before Ganondorf chuckles and says,

" I am pleased to see you were able to raise this shrine of Zaude, even at the cost of Agahnim. Still, I am pleased to see even with the Enji, Link and those persistent mortals on your tale you still managed to get this far. If you can go through with the next phase of the plan, and activate the true function of this shrine, then we will both get what we desire.

"Alexei smirks and says,

" It will not be long. Soon enough I will decode the scriptures and gladly fulfill your wish lord Ganondorf. But, those wretched Enji along with that pesky Yuri Lowell are no doubt at this very moment racing here to try and stop us. And, to be honest, I am not sure my men and the forces of that clown Yeager combined will be enough to stop them. Especially that Ben Auro, his powers are quite, above mine sadly.

"Ganondorf laughs before his projection takes the form of his full body and he clutches his hand and chuckles and says,"

Bah, that idol of the light is nothing more than a tainted naïve fool. He was too weak to resist the dark side and only kept his sanity thanks to his feeble friends. However, such a weak minded hero like him will never be able to challenge me, especially once I, I me we gain this power! I have no time to send any more then my minor minions to aid you.

My elite servants, are all busy with their assignments lately. You must prove yourself worthy to me and hold them off. I don't expect you to win, just don't lose till you can unlock the power of this structure. Once you do, I shawl take care of the rest.

' Alexei then nods and says,

" It will be done, with the Cursed Seal Crystals you gave me, I might be able to crush them before the process is completed!

" Ganondorf looks annoyed and says," Don't underestimate the welder of the Star Sword, his friends and Link! As pathetically naïve as they are, they do know how to fight and will easley destroy you if you give them the chance. Now, the new era is within are grasps Alexei. You did well to come this far, don't make now the time to fail my expectations! Hahahaah!!"

With that the Inquisitor of the Zannacross Empire gives of his classic evil laugh before his image fades. Alexei then just turns to the shrine's central controls and says,

" He may think of me as his pawn, but I will show him that I am his equal, or maybe even more! All of those that hound after me cannot keep me from my rightful place. Now, it's time to set the stage!

"With that he presses a button, and it causes the giant blue crystal above him to glow!

"

* * *

Soon a large trembling can be heard, and even from the outside the shrine can be seen to glow! Little does Alexei know though, that two people are all ready witnessing this! However it's not are heroes, but the mysterious Duke and his ally, the dragon/turkey Entelexeia named Phaeroh who previous condemned Estelle as the poison of the world and tried to kill her before Judith was able to convince him to give her and Brave Vesperia a chance to show him that they can change her fate. Duke sees the light glow brighter and says

," That fool, so he really brought out the enduring Shrine of Zaude , and he likely has no idea what activating its true function will do. Once more, the foolishness of man will swallow up everyone in despair thanks to blind arrogance and greed. It may have been foolish to give Yuri Dein Nomos after all.

" His monster ally talks to him telepathy and says,"

Bah, no matter how much time in the pasts humans unleash disaster they will never learn from their mistakes, and just make them over and over again! It was foolish of you to think just because those people from another world descended. It does not matter what world they are from, a greedy human is a greedy human! And from the amount of darkness I sensed from those aiding that damn Alexei, I would say it just made things worse!"

Duke then casually turns to the left and sees the Neo High-wind, the other Lylat warships, Flynn's boat and the dragon that serves as transport for Brave Vesperia Ba'ul all coming in the distance and says

," It would seem I made a mistake in testing the potential of beings from other worlds. Still, do what you must Phaeroh to slow the process down.

"The winged being nods and says," I'll try and divert the energy to insure it is not able to complete its charge. After all this time, the calamity will not return!"

With that the being roars before charging at the shrine. Duke sees the good guys armada get closer and he says,"

Yuri Lowell, it seems you truly are obvious to the nature of your kind. For far too long are race as had a legacy of tragic events. If even with those Enji you cannot change are nature, then purpose there is no future for are kind, regardless of the world. This is your last chance, to show me what your united hearts can truly bring forth, for I am tired of letting you fools destroying this world!

* * *

"With that he vanish in a flash of magic energy, just as Yuri and Ben happen to be entering the docking bay of the air ship! Seeing his friends on board there trusted dragon lift Flynn Link and Cloud then step out as Ben says,

" What is it Yuri? You look like you seen something?

"Yuri just shakes his head and says,"

Oh nothing, just the wind. "

Flynn just sighs and says,"

You always did just drift of when you were being told orders in the knights."

Yuri looks annoyed and says,"

Do me a favor and spare me and everyone the stories? I admit it; I don't care about the bigger picture much. I just see what is in front of me and do what I know is the right path. "

Cloud then looks amused and says,

" If you can only see what is in front of you , you just might be obvious of the curve balls life throws at you.

"Yuri chuckles and says," Maybe, but my policy is to take things as they come.

"Ben looks amused and says,

" I bet you would never have thought that living like that would get you to teaming up with intergalactic warriors of justice to save your world from a crazy nut job who is trying to unseal something that just might give him the power to rule the world huh? Or did you have high hopes when you kidnapped Estelle?

"Yuri looks defensive and says," Hey, I told you she begged me to take her out of the castle so she could find Flynn! Seriously, I just got myself arrested in to the castle to catch the punk theft who stole the Aqua Blastia in the lower Quarter!

"Ben smirks and says," You really are mister Robin Hood Yuri. Pardon my asking, but just how did you learn your fighting skills? Those, rather fancy moves you use are not something you see your average swordsmen pull off. Your father or relative train you in some secret forbidden fighting style? You really have super powers in order to save mankind? "

Yuri just laughs and says," Hardly anything like that. I don't have any fancy hidden powers besides this common Blastia, and I don't really have any secret tragic history unless you count my parents dying when I was young do to disease. When it comes down to it, I am just a guy who likes to find his own purpose, does things his own way, and won't stand for punks mistreating people, no matter what or who they are.

"Flynn sighs and says," Oh Yuri, some things never change. I always admired how selfless you are but still, at this rate you will never be seen in the public eyes as anything but a criminal and I will somehow take the credit, just like for rescuing lady Estelle even when I did nothing but manage the attack! But more importantly, you can't forget that despite all the good you have done, the crimes you have committed can't be ignored by me. Some day you will have to pay the price for living how you do my friend. "

Yuri then says," I told you, I don't care about glory, do you need a reason to help people? And like I said, ill take what ever life throws at me.

"Ben just looks at the shrine and says

" Heh, Zidane would like the attitude. You're definitely an interesting guy Yuri Lowell. Even I can't say I have your steady mind on values. "

Doug then chuckles and says,

" Ah, it's still an awesome outlook, like mine! All right, looks like we are about ready to board the new tourist attraction Alexei spent so much time getting ready to open!"

Everyone then gets serious and Yuri says,"

All right, it's time to wrap up this mess and bring things back to normal. "

Ben nods and says,"

Its time Alexei learns what it means to get on the bad side of the Enji Knights! Let's go! Huh, looks like he wants to make the first move!" Hang on!"

Everyone then sees a barrage of energy blasts break out of the shrine and hit the airship! The craft's shield is able to block it, but it still shakes the Neo-High Wind.

Cloud then says," Damn, it looks like he is going to make this a bumpy ride as he can for us. Heh, to bad for him Cid is not one to take cold receptions lying down. Get ready for a sudden landing guys!"

Sure enough, as if on cue, it seems Cloud was spot on about his long time friend because right after the ship got hit a angry Cid sets his sights on the shrine and says

," You think I am scared of your pod shots? I'll show you what real artillery is son! Get ready to fire the "Tannhäuser" Positron cannon!! "

With that the top of the ship opens up to have a giant cannon open up, and after dodging another massive explosive energy sphere it fires of a massive energy blast right at the shrine and causes a giant explosion! As everyone shields their eyes from the light James says,"

Well, this is one way to quickly resolve the crises. Huh? Well, maybe not.

"Everyone is disappointed to see the barrier around the shrine still standing!

Yuri then says," Looks like it might be tougher to kick him of ledge then I figured. Huh, what is that? Hey, I know that cry, Phaeroh? "Sure enough Yuri and the others see the flying Entelexeia charging at the shrine and dodging the blasts being sent his way! He then fly's to right above the shrine, and seems to flap his wings at an extremely fast rate! Ben and the others quickly see this is not just for show, as this apparent sonic vibration seems to cause the barrier to flicker, before it falls down! From on Ba'ul Judith sees this and says,

" Phaeroh, he must not want to Alexei to achieve his goals either! He is using his power to absorb aer to lower the barrier? But, what is he planning on doing?

"Everyone then sees the winged talking beast try to drawl in energy from the large crystal on top, and at first it seems like this Entelexeia knows what he is doing as the crystal stops glowing. However, the brief moment of hope turns to dread when a rumbling is heard, and a lightning bolt strikes down from the sky and blasts Phaeroh down!

Ben then says," Well, so much for the Calvary. Still, it seems like that gave us some time. Best not to waste it, we should move in now!

"Cloud nods and says," Get ready, it's time to finish this mission. "

With that Cid fly's' the ship nearly directly over the shrine and Squad 7, Link, Kirby, Yuri and Flynn all jump off and land. Yuri's pals then land on the boat attached to their dragon friends while the other Enji also land around the shrine. It only takes a second for the hero's to hear lots of yelling and see many of Alexei's Royal guards race out of the main gates and Ben says

," Well, this is where theses idiots carriers come to a end unless they choose now to get common sense.

"Yuri then says," I know the knights are supposed to be loyal, but come on! Both the Schwann and Flynn brigades have left him, can't they see that they are doing nothing but serving a traitor?

"Raven then sighs and says," It does not matter what you say to these guys; they will serve Alexei to the end. Many of these guys are the same guys who fought with him in the Great War. They most likely are caught up in old white hairs charisma and ideals.

"Ben sighs and says," Well, at least they are not an army of secret genetic clones created to destroy us. In fact, with this, "Antique" gear and little power it's more of a slather then anything.

"Doug powers up and says,"

Well, sorry bucket heads but we are running a tight schcudeal so this will have to be a swift first round if I have anything to say about it! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With this Doug unleashes a barrage of kicks that are so fast even his fellow hero's can't see the kicks! But the first waves of guards definitely feel them as they are kicked so hard they are blasted through the shrine's front gates! As Doug lands Yuri chuckles and says,"

Nice kick. Well, now that they know we are here no point in knocking so let's just go all out and end this as soon as possible.

"Estelle then looks determined and says,

" Yes, I would like to end this conflict with as little bloodshed as possible. "

With this Ben takes out his Star Sword and in dramatic fashion and says,"

All right, time to vanquish evil from this world at last! Ready everyone? Charge!"

Yuri rolls his eyes and says,"

Wow, you really are pushing the Knight in shining armor role even more then Flynn.

"Ben then says,

" Bah, just making sure the bad guys know they are screwed.

"Hiryuumon then says," Heh, don't worry boss you looked good while doing it!"

Flynn then thinks about what Yuri said and says,

" Hey! And just what are you implying about Yuri?

" His subnornaite Sodai looks even more annoyed and says,

" That is right, how dare you disrespect the new Commandant of the Empire when you're still just a lowly criminal! "

Yuri just looks nervous and says,"

Hey, is that Alexei in there? Come on lets go Brave Vesperia!"

With that everyone enters the shrine, cutting and bashing the obstacles that get in there way.

* * *

They find more knights, and various monsters that appear to have been lurking in the shrine for a while. After clearing many rooms of this water filled shrine the squad of hero's enter a large room filled with statues and many doors and

Kirby says," Oh no, not one of these rooms again! Why do the bad guys always hang out in such confusing rooms? Ah, and there are skeletons all around to!

"Link sighs and says," They set up such irritating décor to stall us, and sadly it's an effective tactic. And I doubt it will be easy to find the map and compass to this dungeon as well. I knew I should have brought my iron boots and Zora tunic along.

"Ben then says,

" It should be a simple matter of just sensing the largest power level, but I can't seem to get a grip on any magical energies.

"Jade then says,"

Whatever process Alexei is doing must be causing the magical particles in here to be frantic. Guess we will just have to split up.

"Ben then says," Well, normally splitting up always leads to bad things. However, Alexei is not to much a threat so it's ok I guess. "

Guy, Karol and a few others then look around and Guy says,"

That's true. Heh, and as a bonus I will be able to check out this shrine. The statues, look unique."

Link then looks at the status and says,

" Hey wait, I seen theses statues before. Oh no, don't touch them!"

Karol sadly has already touched the shorter one and says,

" How come Link? Hey, why you bump me James?"

James then says," That was not me.

" Karol then says," What? But , you're the only one who was close enough. Unless it was the, AH!"

Karol feels a vibration, looks at the statue, and sees its eyes are glowing red before he jumps of it in a panic! Sure enough its clear theses are no statues, they are more classic Zelda monsters the Armos! Sure enough the rest of the statues shake to show they are the Iron Knuckles and Dark-Nut Knight monsters! If that was not bad enough the skeletons come alive and turn in to Stafos grunts! Seeing all theses monsters Ben powers up and says

," Looks like Alexei got extra monster pals from whatever servant of Ganondorf we did not kill yet.

"Yuri just says," I don't care how ugly they are; ill still cut them all down!"

Kain then readies his spear and says,

" They look like nothing but cannon fodder, a swift strike will likely be the end of it. What the, where did that shadow come from?

"Cecil then says," Kain above you!"

The dragoon hears a noise from above him and sees a giant demonic hand fall on him! As it in a flash warps Kain out of the room Link sighs and says,

" Oh great, even those infernal wall masters are here! Careful everyone, if those things get a grip on you they can warp you miles away. Sigh, so much deals because of them.

"Rita then says," No sweet, I will just blast them all before they can get a chance! Meteor Storm!

" With that Rita unleashes a devastating high class magic spell and bombards the room with energy meteors to destroy all the monsters, and most of the walls!

As Rita takes a deep breath she says,"

All right, this room is clear. "

Cecil just sighs and says,"

Hopefully Kain was not dragged to far from those things. I guess we just got another reason to split up. I will take the left pathway.

"Luke then says," All right, we will take the central path. Hey, where did Guy go?

"Jade then sighs and says,

" I do remember seeing Guy be taken by surprise by one of those demon hands.

"Luke just sighs and says,

" Great, now we have to look for him to."

Tear just sighs and says,

" Just be careful and don't be an idiot so we don't have to look for you to."

Luke then smiles and says,"

Right. All right, good luck guys. "

With that the two other squads head out, and Squad 7, Brave Vesperia and company quickly move forward down the central path.

* * *

After clearing a few floors of both monsters and royal guards they enter a large dome like area with a pool around it. Estelle then looks around and says,

" Wow, this place is beautiful!

" James takes a look and says,

" Yes, it's hard to believe we are inside a weapon. However, appearances are deceiving. And speaking of deceiving, it seems someone is trying to deceive us this very moment.

"All of a sudden Repede sniffs something and growls in the north direction before Yuri says,

" Get out here, your too old to play hide and seek.

" All of a sudden they hear a clapping and a voice says,"

Bravo, bravo my lad!"

Then from out of one of the pillars comes out Yeager! Ben is shocked to see he is still standing and says

," Hey! Didn't I uppercut you and your tasteless accent out of the last shrine?

"Yeager chuckles and says,

" Oh you did mister Enji. Too bad for you I am quick to recover, and quick to move! Still, I must say your powers are splendid! Such keen intuition, such sharp instincts! Simply splendid!"

Yuri then looks annoyed and says,

" Yeager, what is it this time? Come to bug us, or are you going to kindly lead us to Alexei?"

Yeager has a twisted grin form on his face as he says," Ja, oh ja. I will show you the way. To hell that is!"

He then takes out his scythe and Raven says," Just which way is the wind blowing with this guy anyway? "Yeager then says," Have you forgotten my pretties? We are still sworn enemies you know. Things were destined to end this way between us.

" Karol then says," Is this another trap? "

Flynn then says," A rather obvious trap, more like a stalling tactic by Alexei.

"Yuri then says,"

It's just like you said, we are enemies. So let's do what enemies do!"

Yeager then has energy form around his weapon and he says,

" You are correct, come!"

Yuri then takes out his sword and says,

" Bring it!" Ben powers up his magic energy and says,"

You really are crazy because you seem to be forgetting that I one shot you before and this time we are even more in a hurry then before!"

Yeager then says,"

Maybe lad, but I did not show you all I could do before! However this time, I'll put out all the stops! And, I brought my best "associates" to insure your demise! Come my friends!"

With this Yeager snaps his fingers and more of his red lenses wearing assassins jump out of the shadows! But what is more is that two girls jump to Yeager's side. They are both wearing some sort of outfit that nearly looks like school uniforms! Yuri rolls his eyes and says," You call forcing your two loll girls to fight with you pulling out the stops?

"The green haired girl then gets mad and says,

" Hey, how dare you disrespect master Yeager! My name is _Droite_!"

Her red haired partner then takes out a short sword and says,"

And I am _Gauche_! We are Master Yeager's top assassin! And now we are going to make sure today he gets what he wants!"

Cloud then says," Enough, lets end this quickly Squad 7.

"They nod, and the battle begins with both sides charging at each other! Yuri starts the fight by saying,

" I don't care what your angle is. You caused the Don's death even though you are a part of the Guild Union and I won't let you get away with it! Ghost Wolf!"

In a flash Yuri appears behind Yeager and tries to slice in to him, but Yeager easley blocks with his Scythe and says,"

Now then, terribly sorry but friendship does not last an eternity! Don Whitehorse was an admiral leader, but business before pleasure!"

He then tries to blast Yuri with the plasma rifle on the other side of his scythe but Yuri is able to dodge it. Yeager quickly goes to blast another round of energy blasts but is not expecting Estelle to get between them and nullify the blasts with a magic barrier! She then says,"

If the Guilds could work together and unite with the Empire it would do so much good for the people of this world!

" Yeager laughs and says,

" Now that is a fantasy. Have you not figured it out that any hopes of all the people truly uniting is a joke! And that is why this silly Lylat Kingdom is even more of a riot! People will never be able to set aside their differences. It's ever man for himself Ja! Sticking to such hopes just leads to a painful death! The path to happiness is to make the best path for yourself. And I have found my own happiness, by insuring as many people buy my pretty weapons as possible! So what if it leads to war? It's always more exciting this way!"

Cloud then gets mad and says," You're nothing more than an arms dealer who sees life's as meaningless and thinks of nothing to spread war for profit! You won't get away any longer.

"Yuri nods and says," He is right, let's end this here!"

Yeager then jumps high in the air and says,

" Very well, feel the simony of my attack! Showtime! "

He then fires a barrage of energy blasts but most of them are easily defected in to the walls by the sword users! Rita then charges up a spell and says,

" I had enough of you causing us pain! No way are we going to lose to someone as evil and creepy as you! Spiral Flare!"

With that she fires a powerful blast of fire to charge right at him, only for him to slash it in half with his scythe! However with his focus on neglecting the spell he fails to see Doug warp above him as he says,

" You think your special but you're really just a dime a dozen in the wicked bank of wackos! And now it's time to throw you in the hells vault! Hammer of Might!

"Doug then unleashes a powerful punch to the blue business wearing suits back, and slams him hard to the ground! Ben is ready for this and winds up a kick to add more pain to the combo and sends Yeager hard to the left!

Cloud then flash steps to get in front of Yeager and says,

" Time you pay the price of treating life's so lightly! Climhazzerd!"

With this Cloud hits Yeager hard with his limit break attack and after inflecting some damage launches him in to the air, where the all ready digvolved Wyrmmon is waiting!

He then says," We all ready have some ware to be so time for you to be toast! Magma Cyclone!

"With that the Champion level digimon unleashes a powerful stream of fire that consumes the man with fire! However the attack is quickly blown out and them an reappears while looking insane!

Yuri then says,

" Give it up Yeager! You're through!"

Yeager just gives his adversary a sly look and then says,

" Well aren't you something? I suppose it's time to reveal my true power!

"Ben sighs and says," Whatever just make it quick. Huh, what is he doing? "

Everyone sees Yeager grasp his chest before a large red light shines out of his chest! Everyone then sees a red orb coming right out of his chest and a shocked Raven says,"

So, he is living through a Hermes Blastia like me? Alexei got to him to eh?

" Estelle then says,"

He really is like Raven? Does that mean he is even more powerful than we thought? "

Yuri looks unimpressed and says," He is just showing off! "

Raven then says," Careful, if he tries to use it like that at full power, it could go unstable and this shrine could get a little lighter!"

Yeager then says," I will send anyone who gazes on this to the deepest abyss!"

Ben then says," I don't think so Yeager! Your little revelation does not change your swift trip through the floor!"

Yeager just charges at the hero's while saying,"

Hurry up and yield to me! Once I defeat all of you this battle with you will make my art a legend! Now, have a taste of my true greatness!

" Yuri then charges at the purple haired foe only for Yeager to vanish before reappearing and slashing Yuri in the back! An instant later his Scythe transforms in to a gun and a large amount of magic energy surges out of his Blastia heart and he says,

" Time to say by by! Caress of Death!"

Everyone is alarmed as a massive red energy blast breaks out and heads right for Yuri!

Yuri sees the blast crashing towards him fast and says,

" Damn, not enough time. Huh?

"He then sees Ben warp in front of the blast and catches it with his hands! He then has his aura explode before he kicks it in to the ceiling where it continues to go through more floors before everyone hears an explosion.

Yeager then says," Oh, you Enji are such spoilsports!

" Ben then stares at Yeager and says,"

You're not going to win no matter what your heart is made of, even though it's pure darkness anyway.

"Yeager then says," Oh I am so insulted my lad! I feel so hurt, that I will make you pay with your life!"

* * *

With that the fight between Yeager and his opponents resumes and he gets even more frantic in his attacks. Meanwhile as the group has been dancing with Yeager Link Kirby and Flynn have been taking care of his henchmen and at the moment are trying to warp that up. However the three are finding more difficulty with his two lady friends Gauche and Droite are more powerful then there young frail figures might seem and are keeping the heroic trio on edge! Being both quick with their blades and decent magic uses they have been keeping the boys on their toes when Droite sees Link's sword coming for her and says,

" Sorry hat boy, buy your way to slow! Oh what a shock, and so is this! Thunder Blade!

" With that she dodges Link's thrust, jumps on Kirby as he swings his hammer and uses him as a stepping stone, and then fires a large blade of lighting in the center of the hero's, and before they can react they are all zapped hard! Gauche then laughs and says," What is the matter boys? Feeling the heat? I'll b e nice and cool you off! Glacier Thorn!

" With that she taps the ground with her foot and it causes a frigid ice barge to form and freeze the three just as they were getting over the last attack! They both laugh and Droite says

," That will teach you idiots to try and mess up master Yeager's plans!" Her partner laughs and says,

" That is right! Thanks to him Leviathan's claw will be the number one Guild in the world, maybe even the galaxy! Huh? Oh no!

" They are shocked to see the ice melt, before it shatters and Kirby appears in front with his head on fire, which is appropriate since he changed to his fire power to melt him and his pals out of there! He looks at the two female bad guys and says,

" You two girls are mean! Didn't your parents ever tell you it's not nice to freeze people?

"Gauche then says,"

For your information you self righteous oversized marshmallow are parents died in the Great War and it was master Yeager who took us in and raised us! We won't let you interfere, ill turn you in to our new pincushion!

" As Kirby looks offended Flynn steps in front of his comrades and says," I am sorry to hear about your sad past. But it does not excuse you, Yeager, or Alexei's crimes against both the Empire and the Guild Union, and maybe even the Lylat Kingdom to. This madness must end!"

The girls giggle and Gauche says Oh the great Capitan Flynn is so serious like always. However you're not shutting this party down!"

They both charge with their swords and Flynn says

," I will do what I must; I can no longer afford to hold anything back! Holy Lance!"

With that he unleashes his full power and his magic energy flares up with a white color before he points his sword at the two charging ladies and fires a powerful energy lance of light energy right at them! Not expecting this attack they both try to dodge it but are not able to escape the following explosion and are blown in to the air! An angry Droite pouts in midair and says,

" And when does a noble knight like you attack like that? Why I ought to, what the, where did he go? AH!"

She and her partner are shocked to see Flynn as warped to above her and he says,

" Sorry, but I must focus my attention to more important issues so this will be the end. Beast!"

With that he unleashes a powerful energy channeled blow from his free hand and hits its target right in the chest and sends her crashing in to the water outside the area!

Flynn turns to Gauche and says," Don't worry I did not kill her, just knocked her out. Now then, if you want to settle this the nice way I would not mind.

"She just gets mad and says," You think you can beat me that easley? I'll show you! Spread Zero!

"She then casts a spell that seems to creates a barrage of dark energy icicles around her and hurls them at Flynn! However she was not expecting Kirby to jump in front of the guy who resembles Guy, switch to his Mirror power and takes out his newly metalized wand to catch the blast in a mirror!

He then says," Hey that's not nice lady! He was willing to be nice and then you went and tried to blast him! Well, right back at yah!"

He then unleashes the energy he caught in a powerful redirected blast with double its original power!

Gauche then says," What, no way! AH!" She is hit dead on by the blast and is blown all the way in to the air but says

," No, I won't fail master Yeager! I'll make you pay puff ball! Huh? "

She then sees Link has caught her leg with his claw shot and swiftly pulls her right up to him as he says,"

Sorry, but this ends now!"

With that he hits her hard with the hilt of the Master Sword in the head and knocks her out

! Link sighs and says," Well, that is that.

"Flynn nods and says," Nice work Link, Kirby. Now, let us hope Yuri Ben and the others have nearly worn down Yeager. Huh, look out!

"They then see a barrage of energy balls head there way and Kirby quickly once more uses his mirror power to protect them. With the discretions gone they once more return their attention to the center of the shrine, where they see everyone dealing with a now clearly insane Yeager's attacks!

* * *

Even the Enji can't seem to be able to down him due to the fear that if they hit his Blastia heart the wrong way it will cause their opponent to blow up! At the moment Yeager is firing energy blasts at everything in sight and Ben finds himself too busy defecting blasts to get close!

He then says,

" Good grief, this guy won't let up! If I could just have an opening I could just slash him to bits if I have to. But, I can't let anyone get hurt by him either.

"Yeager then laughs and says," What is wrong Enji? Your job a little to complicated? Too bad, it's quite amusing! Now, it's time for the end of this show! Caress of Death!"

He once more powers up, jumps up in to the air, and once again unleashes his Mystic Art attack and fires another giant red blast at the group! However this time Yuri dashes underneath it and glares at his foe while saying

," Yes, it's time to end this for good! The Enji may have caught your eye Yeager, but don't forget that you have to answer me! Divine Wolf Storm!

" With that Yuri dashes at lightning speed at Yeager and slashes at him so fast Yeager does not have time to fully dodge and is cut in the cheek! He then says

," Come now, if you were so eager to die then just ask me! Huh, why you lousy mutt!

" He was about to blast Yuri when his dog sidekick slashed him with his Divine Dog attack and while Yeager blocked it the attack hit him back, and right in to a waiting Judith! She then charges at him with her spear and says,

" I cannot forgive you for all you have done. Even if you had to fallow Alexei, you must pay the price for the damage you helped inflicted on this world! Luna Storm!

" The blue haired female then unleashes a powerful kick that is fallowed with an energy charged slash that slashes him across the chest! He then laughs the pain of and says,

" Such determination. But don't you realize that it's useless, you won't be able to avoid the embrace of death! Guah!

" While he was talking Raven sneaked past his watch, and fired an arrow right at his Blastia! Raven then sees it spark and says,

" Hey now, we were both dead before and I found out what is worse than dying, dying alone and living without control of your destiny. Too bad you seemed to have all the wrong ideas Yeager because shows over! Fury Blast!"

With that Yeager fires another blast at Raven but he slides underneath it and fires a barrage of arrows all around his foe's Hermes Blastia! This is a crucial blow and Cloud says,

" That Raven, despite his fooling around his skills are no joke. Yeager is finished. Heh, did not even have to step in really. " Yeager grasps his chest as it has sparks and blood break out of it and he falls to his knees as he says,

" Wundarbar, you have won. "

Raven grins and says, Hey, this old man has his time to shine to."

All of a sudden he turns real serious and walks up to Yeager while pointing his bow at him and saying,

" You know, I am not one really for vengeance and all. But, this is for the Don.

"Ben walks up to them while still being alert and says,

" Be careful, he still might have a trick up his sleeve. Jerks like him always seem to want to go out with a bang.

"Yeager laughs as he coughs up blood and says,"

No no no, theses sleeves are empty. This is, Ja, this is it.

"Estelle then says," Your chest, did Alexei do that to you as well?

"He gets on his feet and staggers back wars to the watery edge and says,"

Perhaps, but what is done is done Ja?

"Estelle then says,"

Did you serve Alexei because like Raven he had your life in his grasp?

"Yeager just looks up and says,"

Really now dear, why you wasting time talking to your enemies when you have a world to save Ja? Really now, you women and your kindness, it's the most painful attack of all. Good bye.

"With that Yeager's eyes go blank and he falls over, and if he was not dead then, when the water hits the damaged Blastia it causes an explosion, that happens to blast open the doors in front of them! Ben sighs and says

," Guess he went with a bang after all.

"Estelle then looks at his two knocked out lady friends and says

," He was no doubt a terrible person. But maybe, he was not as pure evil as he put on for us. "

Cloud then sees all the dead men that were Yeager's men and says,

" it's nearly impossible for so many men to side with an evil mastermind even if they have overwhelming power. Usually it's the ideals and charisma that drawls them in.  
" Raven then says,

" It was almost like he thought dying was the easiest way to solve his problems. It's like how Alexei is able to keep the Royal guards to fallow him. He, huh?

" He sees Yuri hold out his hand and says,"

Spare me, the less I know about the twisted noble excuses of his the easier it is for me to cut him down.

"Ben then says," Well, that is one way of making fighting simple. All right, now that we now seemed to have cleaned out all the other pieces, time to finally make the Check Mate, and hopefully before anything rather nasty is unleashed.

"Yuri then says," Sounds good to me, let's go!"

* * *

With that everyone nods and dashes out of the room. It seems they are closer to their goal then they thought. Because after dealing with a few more rounds of monsters and stubborn guards, they find the largest most glamorous doors in the shrine yet, with a giant lock! Link sighs and says,

" Great, another boss key. I hope one of the other groups found the key.

" Ben grins and says,"

Maybe they did. But lucky I have my own key to save time. Everyone stand back. Knock knock Alexei, we come to discuss negations, about cleaning your clock!

" With that Ben powers up and unleashes his power in the form of a powerful crescent energy sword wave, that is large enough to slice right through the doors! As they land in the water with a big splash Yuri chuckles and says,

" Well, that always works to. Let's finish this. "

They all enter, and walk through a giant bridge leading to an even larger platform surrounded by waterfalls and a terminal with green crystals, and surrounded by guards stands Alexei in the middle! As he presses buttons furiously he notices the footsteps and turns around before saying,

" Well well, everyone is hear. Welcome, to the very depths of the ocean. "

Estelle looks upset and says,"

Its over Alexei. Don't add to your crimes any longer!

"Alexei does a mock bow and says,"

Ah, Princess Estelle. How nice to see you up and about. Which tells me Yeager was completely useless.

"Yuri just says," He is dead.

"Alexei looks annoyed and says,

" I thought surely he come through in the end. But oh how I was mistaken.

"Judith then points her spear at him and says,

" Is toying with the destinies of others how you have your fun?

"Flynn then says,"

Alexei! What happened to the ideals you once held? What changed?

"Yuri rolls his and looks over to his friend and says," Flynn, are you still going to say things like that!?

"Alexei then says,

" Nothing has changed, expect my methods. Absolute power is the only thing that can revive this rotting, stagnant empire, this world! "

Flynn then says,"

And just how many lives do you plan to sacrifice to acquire it? No true reformation can occur as long as long as I fallow the means presented by the empire. You should understand that.

"Flynn looks conflicted and Raven says,

" Whoa there, don't tell me you're actually listing to this drivel!

"Ben laughs and says,

" That's right, no matter what you say nothing justifies this. Smarter people then you have tried to say that your path was in the right, only to go mad in darkness.

" Estelle then says,

" Why have you taken such a hurtful path!? Someone with your statured could have found another way! "

Alexei says," At times dreamers must suffer being branded as criminals. But I will gladly suffer such burdens. I promised to free this world form the Entelexeia, from the aer, and from this pitiful empire! This world shawl be reborn!

"Yuri gets angry and throws his sword out of his sheath and catches it as he says

," I don't give a damn what you're doing this for! But you're making a lot of people cry. And that's enough of a reason to take you down!

"He then charges at the mad Commandant and the foe grins as he says,

" I see you have much to learn you simple minded nuisance!

" He then waves his hand and the crystal hovering above him glows, and Flynn sees the danger first and says,

" Yuri look out! "Everyone sees a powerful green energy beam fire out of the crystal, but in a flash Ben appears before Yuri and blocks the shot! He then says

," It's you who has much to learn Alexei! First of all, you REALLY underestimated what an Enji Knight can do. Second of all, you were caught up in your grand idea of you being the one who thinks he can create a better world and killing everyone who gets in the way, just like every other megalomaniac. You're nothing special Alexei, just another warped bad guy who is going to be taken out!

" Alexei then says,

" You Enji are not omni-powerful. What my alleys told me about your recent divide in the order and your government. Your Lylat Kingdom is not strong enough to bring about the new world. And so I will not unleash this power that will help me and those with like minds to bring change to this and all other worlds!"

With that he smashes terminal and everyone is shocked to see the platform rise up!

Cloud then gets in to fighting stance and says," That was your last chance Alexei. Now you're going to be stopped no matter what!"

Ben sighs and powers up as he says," Well, the negotiations were short.

"Raven then aims his bow at his former superior and says," Hey boss, you really want to go through with this?

"Alexei chuckles and says,"

Must I put up such questions even from you? None of you, NONE, thinks the empire, and the way are world is being run is the right way. "

Cloud then says," Just knowing something is not being done right is not an excuse to go to the extremes to do what your idea of fixing it is Alexei.

"Raven then adds," The ends don't justify means boss. These kids and the Enji taught me that

. "Estelle then says," I could never agree with your way of doing things. A way that is full of pain. If you truly have no intention of changing your ways then, we will do whatever it takes to stop you!

" Karol then says," the guilds and the empire both have good points. You can't just wipe them out and start over!"

Judith then says," Using force will surely breed resentment and contempt. You do know that don't you?

"Rita then says," There is no guarantee the world you would make would be any better than this one!

"Yuri then says," No one is going to believe what a double crossing madman like you says!

" Alexei then takes out his sword and says,"

I see my explanations are wasted on you. It figures since the small minded always fear change. I was beginning to think no one would be able to understand my desire, till I made contact with those who share my views. And it's clear those that stand in the way of true evolution must be dealt with permanently!

"Link points his Master Sword at him and says,"

Are those that you were referring to when you meant sharing your views Ganondorf, his minions and the Zannacross Empire? Answer me, what did they want from you? You do know that you're just a pawn in their plans and when you are no longer of use will be disposed of at once?

"Alexei looks at Link and says," Sorry, that is not information for you to know. You will have more pressing matters to worry about, like your death!

" Kirby then says," I first thought you were just a stuffy man but you're a really big jerk Alexei! There is no way you're going to win!

" Ben smirks and says,"

Kirby is right. Like I keep telling you, going through this betrayal of yours is like déjà vue. Just two weeks ago we dealt with the very thought out treachery of Kira Myers, the former hero of the Lylat Kingdom, and the head of the entire Titans Special Forces. His betrayal was a lot more personal, deadly, and nearly shattered the Lylat Kingdom, the Enji Knights, and my own mind. However, we were able to survive and win, just like how we will live through this! I can just tell from what I am sensing you don't have a quarter of the power or magic Kira had!"

Alexei then begins to have his magic energy form around him and he says,

" I won't even allow you to look down on me Ben Auro! All the Aer in the world is at my command. And with that to empower me it will be more than enough to unleash the full power of this shrine. And when it does, nothing will stop me from killing you all!

"Rita then says,"

Yah right. You're still trying to figure out the formula! If you had not you would have used it on us all ready!"

Alexei then says,"

Ah yes, I forgot just how much you know about everything Rita Mordio. How careless of me.

"Yuri then says,"

Are you serious? And you think you can change the world? Don't make me laugh! I can't stand high up's like you thinking you can play god. Time to smash you in to reality! Divine Wolf Blaze!"

He then charges at his foe with his sword literally burning with energy! However in a flash Alexei blocks the attack with his sword and says

," I have reached my limits with your behavior Yuri Lowell? Very well, then this will be will be one more trial along my path as the rightful ruler! A lowly scum like you, will never stop me! Its time I rip you apart like the annoying idealistic vigilante you are!

"With that he fires a energy blast from his sword that blasts Yuri all the way to the edge of the platform! He then says,

" You will be the first sacrifices to the new worlds dawn, come!"

Estelle then says," I thought he did not have all the power from Zaude yet?

"Rita then says," Maybe not all of the power, but he may have enough.

"Yuri quickly rebounds from the attack and says,"

He is really putting out all the stops. But we have to do the same, to show whose justice really is right!

" Alexei laughs as his magic energy explodes and he says,

" Let me show you just what the face of justice is! Radiant Dragon!

"With that he fires a powerful holy blast from his sword to try and blast the group, but they are all able to doge it. He then fires of another blast but Cloud defects it with his sword and counters with his sword beam limit break. However Alexei flaunts his power by catching the beam of energy in his hand and shattering it! He then says,

" Fools, your powers are the highest caliber no doubt, but the powers I now weld are beyond any mortal! Oh?

"He sees Link Judith and Ben all jumping at him to strike as Ben says,"

Oh shut up all ready you stuck up idiot! Your power is not going to stop the one who is going to save the cosmos from the ultimate emperor of darkness!

" Alexei then strikes the ground with his sword and says,"

Ben Auro, time to show me if you are really able to stand up to your destiny! Guarding Frost!"

With that Alexei's magic aura turns to ice and it latches out to ensnare those charging at him and freezing them solid! Alexei laughs as he sees the frozen warriors faces and says,"

Ah, no better way to prove my superiority then by a collection of ice sculptures of those that defied me! Huh, this power, no!

"He is shocked to see a surge of light before the entire area shakes and the ice explodes! After only blinking once Alexei sees Ben looking perfectly fine as Link and Judith are panting and Ben says,

" I told you Alexei, you're going to pay for underestimating the Enji Knights and me so severely!

"Alexei then says," I never underestimated you, I just made sure I went to great lengths to put victory in my grasp no matter who stands before me! Ill teach you to respect my genius, Raging Ice Fang!

" With that his blade is encased with ice and it rages with dark energy but as he jumps up in to the air Ben just calmly incases his sword in light energy as he says,

" Tsc, how about instead I teach you to respect the power of me and the Star Sword? Take this, Shinning Flare Slash!

" With that Alexei and Ben's powers collide and the power is strong enough to blow the others back with a powerful shockwave and explosion! However it's clear who won that attack when Alexei is sent flying in to the air and lands on the ground with a thud! His impact is strong enough to crack the platform underneath him and he sees his right hand is bloody as he says,

" So this is the power of the warrior of destiny. Truly, impressive. If this is you when you're not even at full power, then I have to admit I have no chance of defeating you at this stage. However, all that means is that I must resort to drastic measures!"

He then quickly shows what he means when he takes something out of his pocket, and when it shines with dark light Ben quickly sees what it is and says,

" No, he got a Cursed seal of Necrocalcous to?

"James then looks closely and says,

" Not just that, it's an advanced stage one!

" Flynn then says," So, you would even sell your soul to the darkness to achieve your ends? "

Alexei then laughs and says,"

You were always so naive Flynn. The path to victory is neither from light nor darkness, but from the desire to have nothing to stand in your way! The true power of despair, of anger, and of sorrow, it's the truest form of emotions and it will be the final surge of power to wipe you out! Observe Flynn, Yuri, and the rest of you misguided peasants what it means to evolve!

"He then slams the crystal in to his forehead and his aura explodes with darkness! As energy surges in to him, his skin even turns dark and fragments of the crystals burst out of his shoulders like spikes! The symbol of the empire of on his eyes turn red and he says,

" Yes, this is what true power is! None of you will leave this area alive! Now, time to even the playing field!" He then has his newly darkness filed sword shoot out red fragments, and theses fragments turn in to various Necrocalcous!

Ben smirks and says,

" Oh, so now because you summoned some extra muscle its hopeless? You're new at this clearly.

" Alexei then gets mad and says,

" Quite! I will teach you to disrespect me! Now, face your doom!"

Ben just sighs and says,"

Been there, done that, and it's no fun. Now, time to cause your ambitions to come crashing down!

" He then throws his Star Sword like a boomerang right at Alexei's head, but the powered up villain just flicks it back in to the sky with his wrist! He then says,

" Sorry, but this is where your role as hero is no longer part of the script! I am now truly invincible!

"Rita then readies up another spell and says," I had enough of you abusing your knowledge to harm everyone! I don't care how much power you absorbed ill still blast you to bits! Meteor Storm!

"With that she unleashes another round of powerful energy meteors! However Alexei sees this and says,

" My dear, I'll show you that your inferior magic will not cut it this time!

"With that he holds his sword in the air and it glows, before it fires a web of energy that catches all the meteors and absorbs it in to energy! He then says,

" Let me show you how to properly use such power!

Brilliant Cataclysm!

"With that he floats in to the air and unleashes a massive blast of blue energy while saying,

" See how far the path of your foolish ideals gets you? Die by the absolute true power of darkness!" As his powerful Mystic Art attack descends down with the intention of shattering the heroes Ben powers up and says,

" Is that all you have? Even if you had ten times the power, you will never lose! And it's because no matter what powers you infuse yourself with, the desire to protect those important to you, is infinitely times stronger! Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires of his massive energy beam in to the air to confront his opponent's blast and the conclusion causes a shockwave that rattles the shrine! While the beam struggle goes back and forth before Ben says,"

I am not finished yet, but you will soon be! Take this!

"With that Ben puts even more energy in to his blast, and it's enough to push Alexei's blast all the way back in to him and he says," How can he amass all of this energy, and still have so much left? No, it won't end like this, I will not allow it! "

With that he uses his power to blast himself out of the way of the incoming blast and lands on the ground just as the attack causes a massive explosion in the sky! He sees this and glares at Ben while saying,

" What makes you Enji so special? It can't just be that you're from other worlds; you're the same make up as the humans of this world. Tsc, I was obsessed with Dein Nomos, but now I see I should have spent my efforts securing the Star Sword to assure my victory was absolute

. "Ben then says," It's not the Star Sword that is what defines me, mostly. It choose be because I was willing to except my destiny even after I realized just how painful, or stressful that road would be to walk down. Because after all the pain that this path leads, I won't run away from it or let it crush me. Because no matter how painful it is I can't afford to lose! I won't let anyone stop me from reaching my dreams!

" Alexei laughs and says," Such noble resolve. But I am afraid that even if you can do the impossible and defeat me here. You will never reach anything but despair! GUH!

" He screams out in pain as he is hit from behind, and turns around to see that he was blasted by the triple attack of Yuri's Azure Storm, Flynn's Demon Fang, Repede's Sonic Dog, and Estelle's Star Stroke attack! As his back is smoldering his fist shakes as Yuri says

," You really are oblivious to the real world Alexei! It's not what special potential you were born with or manage to pick up. It's not what you were born in to either! It does not matter who you are or what you are from! All that matters is that you have the drive to do what is right, and keep going no matter what!

"Flynn then powers up his magic energy and says,"

He is right Alexei! All the power in the universe is worthless if it's only used to bring injustice and misery! This ends now!

" Alexei then gets angry and says," And so it shawl, Grave Worm!"

He fires a blast of energy but Flynn sidesteps it before his sword explodes with holy energy and he points it at his former superior as he says,

" Radiant Dragon Fang!

" He then fires the blast and it turns in to a barrage of blasts shaped like the heads of dragons!

They all collided in to Alexei and he uses his power to keep the attacks at bay while he says,"

Enough, your will alone will never be able to triumph over me ! Huh?" He then sees Estelle run over to be beside Flynn and channel her own energy while saying,

" Maybe not alone. But working together are hearts united has limitless potential! Sacred Penance! "

With that she fires of her powerful holy Mystic Art to combine with Flynn's!"

The attacks presses him back and Rita then unleashes everything she has and says,

" That is right, time you see just what happens when you try and compare the powers of one and several!

Ancient, Catastrophe!

"Rita then adds her own Mystic Art to the mix by firing four different orbs that surround Alexei. She then fires a blast in to the center, and causes all four of them explode, and this causes Alexei's defenses to fail and the other attacks all hit him as well! After the obvious explosion the smoke clears, and a wounded and furious Alexei emerges! His hair is uneven and his face and armor is all messed up but he is still standing and he says,

" Enough! All you are doing is delaying your inevitable painful death! The longer you annoy me the longer I will torture you till I am satisfied enough to kill you! "Yuri then gets determined and says," In that case, let's end this right now! I'll never let you harm anyone again!

Savage Wolf Fury! "

Yuri then shocks everyone by having his magic energy explode

In a flash he charges at Alexei and the angry traitor goes to slash him only for Yuri to vanish! However Yuri quickly reappears, to slash Alexei across the stomach! He then warps all over the area with such speed Alexei can't fallow as he keeps slashing him again and again all over before he can even react and after landing what seems like dozens of lighting fast slashes he ends the combo by jumping in the air, and has the energy around his sword explode as he delivers one final slash horizontally! Yuri lands and puts his sword back on his shoulder in his usual flashy demeanor and Alexei then says

," Yuri Lowell, you little, RAH!!"

At that instant the full damage of Yuri's Mystic Art takes effect, as blood pours out of all the wounds Alexei received! Now in much pain he grasps his chest and says, "Nn,,,, uuh,,,you! No, my ambitions can't end here!"

Yuri just says," It's over Alexei

. "Ben then says," Your power level is all ready dropping fast. Heh, it may not be the real deal but it is gratifying to soundly defeat a cheap imitator. Now, if you admit you're done there is still a way out of dying, maybe.

" Estelle then takes a deep breath and looks up and is shocked before she says," Is this, the top of Zaude?

"Everyone then realizes that while they were fighting the platform had continued to rise and they are now on the top of the shrine! Seeing the giant green crystal that appears to be the shrines core up close Wyrmmon then says

," Wow, its much scarier looking up close! Hey, it's up to something!

" The Digimon is right as the crystal is glowing brighter, and then a kind of command module forms at its front and Rita says

," No way, you continued the analyzes this whole time?

" Alexei stands back up as if on a second wind and holds his sword in the air as he says,"

We shawl witness together the might of Zaude!"

With that he shocks everyone by having his magic aura resurface and glow with power! Ben then gets fed up with this and says,

" No more, this is the end!" He then charges to slash at Alexei, but it's too late and the surge of energy hits the crystal! That crystal then fires a massive blast of light in to the sky. And seems to hit the sky! It's not a explosion though, and everyone is puzzled as the sky absorbs it!

James then says,"

Just what kind of weapon is this? Hey, what the?

"He and everyone else sees the sky seem to flicker, before to the horror of everyone a giant purple mass comes crashing out of it! Ben then says," This is unreal, the sky is, falling? Who built this weapon, Chicken Little? Oh great, it's getting bigger!"

Ben is right, as the entire sky seems to fold away to revile what can best be described, as a giant purple octopus that is the size of the planet and blocks out the sky! Rita then says," What the hell is that thing?

" Judith then says," That, it was on the mural at Myozro!

" Estelle then looks worried and says," You mean, the Catastrophe?

"Yuri then says," The only explanation, it's the Adephagos!"

Alexei seems as shocked as the heroes and staggers backwards as blood continues to drip down and he says,"

This is the power of Zaude? No, but I thought, this cannot be!!"

Raven then says,"

The Adephagoes? Did you use that much aer? "

Alexei's eyes bulge as he says,"

No, this catastrophe has always been waiting for us! "

Karol then says," What do you mean? "

Judith then says," It can only mean that the Adephagoes was never eliminated! It was just sealed of far from sight!"

A confused Doug says,"

Hold on, that thing was not there when we landed, and it's pretty hard not to spot a giant octopus of doom on your way down to a world!

" Link then says,"

And I nor Kirby spotted such a thing on our way to Terca Lumireis either!

" James then thinks hard and says,

" Maybe, it was sealed within the planets moon? It's the only situation that seems plausible. Oh?

"Everyone then hears Alexei begging to laugh madly and he says

," Hahaha! Of course, it was too powerful to destroy so the ancients sealed it away. but now it has returned to spread the ruin it one rained down on the ancients! And to think, I caused it all! Hahah, the ultimate irony. But, why, why did lord Ganondorf lie? Did he know this would be the power of the shrine? Or was he to unaware?

" Hearing his archenemies name at once sharpens his attention and Link glares at Alexei while saying

," so you DID talk with Ganondorf!? You really trusted his word? You fool, you just doomed this world! Tell us now, is this what he wanted you to do?

"Alexei just walks backwards while laughing madly and says,

" It's useless now, nothing can change time!

" Rita then says," So, the shrine of Zaude was not a weapon, but holding it back all this time!? "

Cloud then sighs and says,"

See Alexei? You wanted power, and you got it, but it will destroy you before you can do anything with it!"

Alexei then says,"

We were nothing more than worms writhing before the coming storm. Bah, so I to, was just a pawn. No, ill show him to look down on me ! I'll find a way to take control of the Adephagoes, and take that power to make him submit!

" A fed up Yuri then says,"

Oh just shut up and die you crazy psycho!

"With that he dashes over, and slashes Alexei once more across the chest, before stabbing him in the heart! Coughing up blood Alexei throws Yuri's sword out of him and just looks at Yuri with blank eyes before he says,

" It seems that I was the biggest fool of all. Still, I won't, Huh?

"Both he and Yuri look up and see the crystal is sparking, right before it comes crashing down! Estelle then says,

" Yuri, look out!

"Ben sighs and says," I'm on it!"

In a flash he warps over and grapes Yuri's arm before flash stepping just in time to get back with the others just as the large crystal falls down, and causes nearly half of the platform to break of as they, and Alexei fall in to the surrounding ocean with a large splash!

"While they did not see Alexei in his condition it's not likely he could save himself now. Yuri looks at the ocean and says,"

That was, to close. Thanks Ben looks like I own you one.

"Ben nods and says," Well, it should be three but who's counting. Anyway, looks like Alexei might have not known all the answers, but while he did not get the last laugh, looks like he screwed everyone over to.

"Cloud then says," Is this the true intention of the Zannacross Empire behind helping Alexei? If Ganondorf wanted this thing released, it must be because they want to use this thing to wipe out the planet!

" Link then has resolve in his eyes and says," There is no way I will allow that! Wither ever its Hyrule, this world or any other, I will never let him succeed in his vile acts!

" Ben smirks and says,

" Don't worry, no way am I going to have this giant heap of ugly wreck the world. For one thing it would look bad on my record, and of course the whole loss of lives and such. Don't worry, Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, everyone. We will to everything we can, and save this world

!" Yuri smirks and says," Sounds good to me. I'll show this Zannacross Empire who they are messing with! They want to play god? Bring it, we will make them pay! Well, let's figure out just how to deal with this thing. "

As his alleys nod Cloud goes to contact Cid, Luke and Cecil in order to figure out how to deal with this fresh crises.

* * *

However, little do they know that someone else has seen the Adephagoes return, and he is outraged to see it! This person is Duke, and as he sees the massive being that once nearly destroyed the world he clutches his fist in anger and says,

" So, this is what nearly destroyed the world ages ago? It is even more of a crises then the Entelexeia described! Humans, the masses of those fools will never come to any accord. I see now, this is the true form of human will. Tsc, it will never change, they will sin again and again and never stop endangering the world!

I see it was like Phaeroh said, to put my faith in Yuri Lowell and those Enji was a mistake.

Now, I must end this, all of it. The point of no return has past. Huh, this presence. Who are you, show identify yourself.

"He hears a laugh and a voice says," No need for alarm, I share your disgust and have come to help you Duke. I to have seen that the truth of humanity is nothing but ugliness and would like to help you achieve your goals. And as for whom I am. "With that a column of darkness appears on the ground in front of Duke and a figure rises out of the ground,

and its none other than the king of evil himself, mounted on a large black armored horse!

Ganondorf smirks and says,"

I am one who has seen the true nature of humanity like you Duke. The only difference between us is that I have seen countless cultures throughout the cosmos, and they are all the same, rotten. Forgive my intrusion, but I think we have something in common."

The suspicious white haired red eyed man remains aloof as he says,

" And that thing is?

"Ganondorf gives of a wide grin and says," The desire to end the era of theses pathetic humans, once and for all!"

Well, talk about a glass half full or a glass half empty! While Alexei was defeated like the cheap Kira want to be that he acted like, he was able to activate the shrine, too bad it did not do what he wanted it to do! Now it seems even he has got more then he bargained for, and the calamity that once destroyed the world of Terca Lumireis, the Adephagoes, has been unsealed! Not only does Ben, his fellow Enji, Link, Kirby , Yuri and the other members of Brave Vesperia quickly have to figure a way to stop this monstrously from destroying the planet, but how will this encounter between Duke and Ganondorf effect the fate of are heroes?

To find out tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ganondorf and Duke finish there," talk" and Ganondorf entices all of Duke's resentment to humanity to convince him to resort to his extreme plan to destroy the world eater that stands just outside the sky! Meanwhile the Enji and the major figures of the world try and figure out the best way to stop the giant" Octopus of doom". Rita comes up with a complex plan that involves converting the " apatheia" or Entelexeia in to sprits, which would then counter the power of the Adephagos. On the other hand the Enji just want to blow it up with their airships but just can't figure out how to do it without some recoil problems. However before any of them can try out who's theories is the best Duke appears before them all, and promptly takes back Dein Nomos back from Yuri! Clamming to know the best way to stop the crises he promptly reclaims the sword and leaves just has suddenly as he appeared, but everyone quickly sees what his plan is when they are shocked to see a giant castle of the ancient civilization out of the ground!

It seems Duke's master plan to save the world is to use the power of the Ancient tower of _Tarqaruon_ and the good news is that it indeed has the power to destroy the Adephagos. The bad news? It gets its power by the energy of every human in the world! Of course are hero's refuse to expect Duke's plan and they all rush to the floating tower to confront him. After quickly reaching Duke they are all ready to stop him.

But it won't be easy, not only is Duke the hero of the last war and a extremely powerful warrior far above Alexei. But when Duke sees just what he is up against, he calls forth the spirits of all the Entelexeia that seek revenge on humans, even its century year old kings, to increase his power masscult! Can the fighters of the light stop Duke's vengeful plan before all the people of Yuri and friends world suffer the prince? But what really matters is, while they are busy with Duke,

Ganondorf is more than aware of this, and at last makes his true move! What is this move?

Find out _**in Chapter 94: A Duke's Judgment! Breaking the Cycle of Hatred!**_ Till next time!

And like always thanks for the reviews!


	39. C 94:A Duke’s Judgment,Cycle of Hate!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 94: A Duke's Judgment, Breaking the Cycle of Hatred! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars it was time for the former Commandant of the Zaphas Empire to answer for his crimes as both the Enji there friends and the members of Brave Vesperia moved quickly to the Enduring the Shrine of Zaude to stop Alexei before he could unleash the true power it contained! After the Entelexeia Phaeroh used his power to lower the barrier around the water filled shrine and allowed the good guys to make an explosive entrance.

While the shrine was full of very loyal royal guards, elite hit men of the Leviathans Claw guild, and various monsters Alexei got from his" supporters", even having Wall Masters drag unsuspecting fighters through rooms was not enough to keep them out!

After descending deeper in to the shrine they were confronted once more by Yeager and this time he surrounded himself with his elite men, including his two female fatales Gauche and Droite.

And while last time Ben was able to easily blow him away, this time the funny talking transformable scythe welding villain unleashed everything he had, including the fact that like Raven he to have his heart replaced by a Hermes Blastia by Alexei!

Still, while stronger than expected it was not enough and at last Yuri Raven and the others were able to avenge the death of Don Whitehorse and defeat Yeager and his minions, leaving just one worse guy to deal with. Soon enough they breached the final defenses and confronted Alexei. While Alexei was more powerful than ever thanks to both absorbing the power of the shrine and fusing himself with an Advanced Curse seal crystal the former Commandant picked a bad time for a power play. After just dealing with Kira and his extreme power fighting what was almost a cheap imitation of him was much easier.

And with a deadly combo from Yuri's mystic art to unleash the final brutal blow it seemed like Alexei was done. However, just when it seemed things were over fate took a sour turn when Alexei's last ounce of strength turned on the true function of the shrine. However, even he was shocked to see its true function when the energy did not form as a weapon, but as a seal to unleash what was thought to have been destroyed long ago, the disaster that nearly wiped out this world, the Adephagoes!

It seems that the giant octopus of doom was never really destroyed by the world's ancient civilization, just sealed within the planet's moon or something! And now with it once now poised to wipe out the planet are hero's problems have just multiplied, and the worst part is that it's not even the worse problem! What tops it of is that Ganondorf himself is on this world without are hero's having the slightest idea, and he has appeared before the cryptic Duke, who's outrage at the reappearance of the Adephagoes is nearly at the point of turning in to a deep hatred for humanity's sins. How will the arrival of the Zannacross Inquisitor shape are hero's fate? It's time to find out, so with no further ado let the madness continue!

* * *

Today's chapter begins right were the last one left of, with Ganondorf introducing himself to Duke on the shore nearest of the Shrine of Zaude!

Duke has just fully taken in Ganondorf 's appearance and obviously does not find it to inviting and says,

" You call me an ally, yet your actions and appearance could not be more suspicious. Do not take me for a fool Ganondorf. I can sense your heart is balanced entirely by darkness. "

The evil king smirks and says,

" I never doubted your intelligence Duke. But what you sense is just the weight of my heart, for it has been blacked to the point of no return after witnessing like you, the undeniable true nature of humanity. You see, I have traveled from world to world. And no matter what shape or size there society is in the end there is only one truth to them. The truth of darkness!

And that is how no matter how far advanced they are, the same basic nature is the same. There greedy, selfish nature is there core, no matter how some try and say otherwise. You seen from today the undeniable truth, those humans are a virus to this cosmos! It was the lust for power that made them go past the planet's natural limit and bring forth this Adephagoes, and their inability to unbind themselves to their sinful nature is ever proof that they are impossible of evolving!

"Duke looks down and says,"

What you say is true. Of the long time I have seen the life's of men, it nearly always ends the same. Still, there are a few note worthy expectations. It would be a shame for all the innocent to be dammed for the sins of the guilty.

"Ganondorf just snickers before looking up and the sky and says

," Some may try and clam to be enlightened, but they are just fooling themselves. In the end the only thing humans can achieve is suffering and ruin.

" Duke just looks in to Ganondorf 's eyes and says,

" It is undeniable; the path of humanity is one of ruin. I won't let them ruin this world, I will keep the promise I made to protect this world. But, tell me Ganondorf, why did you appear just to tell me these things?

"Ganondorf laughs before he commands his hoarse to neigh and turn around before he says,

" Heh, I know you have the knowledge of all of these worlds' secrets. I just would like to see someone who has the power to bring change, to bring forth the proper destiny of this world! Do what must be done, so that this world can return to its proper form Duke. I will be watching how this world is saved, it would be such a shame for a planet like this to be swallowed up."!

Duke then looks at the Adephagoes again and sees the Neo Highwind and the other Lylat airships now blasting of in the opposite direction of the Shrine of Zaude and he says,"

The ignorance of humans, has gone on for far too long. I will defend this world, from all who threaten it!"

After saying that ominous message Duke is surrounded in light before he warps away. With that Ganondorf sees he is alone he cackles and says," That was even easer then I thought. Ah Duke, for all your power among these people you are quick to forget that you are one of them, as much as you hate to admit it! Still, now that I was able to get you to embrace the darkness of your soul, I can replace him with Alexei as my pawn. It will be all too easy to finalize my master plan with Ben, Link, and all his valiant peons being the good hero's they are and give everything they have to stopping Duke. Heh, and as they do, the door is wide open for me to grasp at last what is truly of value on this planet to me! Ah, but first, time to dispose the garbage. Komoe, Kotake, report!

" He snaps his fingers and his two faithful if, not the most competent witch minions appear in portals of darkness and at once the sister with the red jewel says," Yes my lord? What is it?

" Ganondorf just says," I will begin the final stages of my plan soon. I want you to notify_ Onix, Veran and Vaati_ to be on high alert.

"The witch of ice laughs and says

,"Of course master Ganondorf. They will not dare fail to be ready to take part in your greatest triumph! At last, all those other snobby Inquisitors and that brat Kira will be forced to see who the true absolute master of the dark side is!"

Ganondorf folds his arms and says,"

Heh, that Kira, or Darth Judicar has he call shim self now is definite full of power. But he is blinded by both his own ego and his insistence on trying to master the light as well as the darkness. He thinks he is the master of everything, but he is a fool! Darkness,. I have spent my long life insuring that the path to absolute power is mine along. And to do that, is to tie up loose ends. Ah, and that brings me to my next thought. Were you able to retrieve him?

" Kotake nodes, and then takes out a bag she brought with her as she says,

" It was close, but we did as you said and hovered out of those Enji and Link's site as he unleashed the power of the shrine. Luckily the platform was destroyed and he fell right in to are grasp. Much easier than having to distract the Enji to retrieve him!"

She then throws the bag down to Ganondorf and it splits open to reveal that what was in it is the wounded Alexei, who is now on the verge of death! It seems the two witches were able to grab him as he feel of the shrine and the former leader of the Gerudo thieves looks annoyed and says,"

Well Alexei, I am glad my servants were able to retrieve you. It would be a great displeasure for me to have the Enji interrogate you and find out what I am up to.

"A furious Alexei tries to crawl up to Ganondorf and says,

" Ganondorf, you tricked me! You never said unleashing the shrine would unleash the Adephagoes!

"His superior grins and says,"

I told you it would unleash a great power. I never said it would be yours to have! You were able to hold out long enough to unseal it, but it seems even with the powers of the dark side you are an untalented failure!

"Alexei then crawls to the evil king's hoarse and holds out his hand while saying,"

I am sorry that I was unable to defeat the Enji and that blasted street rat Yuri! I just need more power and I will crush them! Please, please master Ganondorft help me! Give me one more chance and I will not fail!

"Ganondorf then says,

" One more chance? I think you were not paying attention when I said you only had once chance. So let me reminded you!"

With that he jumps of his horse, and lands on Alexei's foot, so hard he crushes it! Alexei screams out in pain and says

," AHH! No, please don't do this! I tried my best! Have mercy!

" Ganondorf casually grabs him by the collar and has a wide evil grin form as he says,"

Mercy? Fool, there is no mercy for the weak! The new order will be one purged of all worthless trifle like you. And if you can't make the cut, then get out of my sight!

"With that he casually throws Alexei flying with one hand and he is hurled far! At once he powers up his energy and says,"

Maybe you won't be such a disappointment, to the demons of hell! "With that his hand glows with the Tri-force of power and fires a massive black energy orb right in to Alexei! As he is consumed with dark energy he says

," RAH! You, damn you! AHH!

" With that every cell of the former Commandant's body is destroyed and now that he is finally dead the ever pleasing Twinrova sisters clap and Kotake says,

" Nice shot master! He was an ingrate anyway! And what odd hair to!"

Ganondorf just cackles his hand and gets back on his horse while saying,"

Hold the applause till I kill someone worth all this drivel. Now, time to begin this planets swan song. "

The fire loving witch then says,"

What about that other fellow we found back before? He seems to many screws loose to be able to get anything done."

Ganondorf chuckles and says,

" Take him to the base, even a rapid dog like him can be made to be a productive watch hound if he can take a little infusion of darkness. Heh, in any case it should not be that long now till Duke makes his move. I sensed a great angry power in him, hopefully he has more endurance then Alexei. In any case, he just has to put on a good show, while I have a chat, with Princess Zelda! Heh, enough chatter its time.

"With that he snaps his fingers again and he and his minions vanish in another column of darkness to further their diabolical plans!

" And now with no one left in the area are view once again shifts back to the view of our heroes.

* * *

Once more they are on the command deck of the Neo Highwind and once more Luke, Cecil and all of their squad mates are on board to, and are trying to figure out just how to deal with the drastic new situation.

Cid and Jade has been scanning the Adephagoes on the ships scanners and after looking at all the different areas and frequencies Ben gets impatient and walks up to them while saying,

" So guys, do we know what we are dealing with yet?

"An annoyed Cid says,"

Settle down Auro, we ani't analyzing a mere mutant Chocobo! This thing is really unusual even after all the things I seen.

"Jade then takes a deep breath and says,"

This, Adephagoes, is from what I can make of it made up of a very volatile structure. Its entire massive body emits high doses of radiation. It seems to mostly be composed of the particles of this world, what you all call aer.

"Luke then says," That's all well and good Jade. However, how do we stop it?

"Cid sighs and says,

" It's not as simple as it looks. Of course I would just love to blow it to hell with are fleet here. But sadly it's not that easy. It seems this annoying oversized octopus is quite easley breakable. The simulations keep showing us if we blast it there is a good chance the remains will fall on the planet and leave quite the black eye! "

Ben then looks at one of the holograms of the simulations and says,

" If that is the case why don't we just blast it so hard there is nothing left to fall?

"Jade chuckles and says,"

Ah, I nearly forgot that like Luke you are for the very direct and loud solutions. However, it's not that simple. Very precise calculations must be made to the amount of firepower needed. Otherwise we might cause more damage saving the planet then the thing we are trying to save

. "Kirby scratches his head and says,"

This is so confusing, how did such a big thing last for so long and no one know about it? I mean, doesn't it get hungry waiting so long?

"Estelle then looks worried and says,

" The Adephagoes, we know it nearly destroyed the world. But who would create it ? "

Yuri then gets mad and says,"

I would love to wind back time and get a chance to meet the guy who created this thing. I don't care how powerful he was, ill slash him to bits for having the bright idea to create such a thing!

" Just as his friend's nods Cloud and the other Enji all of a sudden sense a large power level appear and he says,

" What the, this presence? Where did it come from?

"All of a sudden they hear a voice say,

" You have no idea at all what you are dealing with Yuri Lowell. No one vile human created the calamity, it was created from are entire sinful race zealously and carelessly filling the world with aer to fulfill their desires. For you see, the truth is that the Adephagoes is aer itself!

" With this Yuri recognizes the voice and says,

" Duke, so you are hear. "Sure enough a flash of light shines above the groups and a moment later Duke is in their sights! Obviously annoyed at the man warping in to his ship through the ship's energy barrier Cid glares at him and says,"

Who the hell do you think you are and how did you sneak on my ship! Huh?" He then sees Cloud say," It's ok Cid, he helped us.

"Ben then looks at him and says," That is right, he gave Yuri that Dein Nomos sword to get us past the seal in the first shrine. He said some cryptic stuff and warped away. So, do you know just what this thing is about ?

" Duke nodes and says,"

Yes, the Adephagoes was created by humans using too much aer. It finally began to destroy the world but this finally got humans and Entelexia to work together. And they did find a way, for the leaders of the ancient humans possessed an innate power and they were the first Child's of the Full Moon! The original purpose of the Shrine of Zaude was to take the power of the original Child of the Full Moon's lives, to seal the Adephagoes in to the moon. Saving the world, for a time. It would have stayed that way, if you humans understood why the shrine was never to be entered! Humans brought forth the Adephagoes, so that path was the proper, atonement. The few remaining survivors of the Children, together with the Entelexia they decided how this world of Terca Lumieris would work from then on. The Imperial family are their descendants

. "Flynn then looks amazed and says,

" So that is how the Empire started. And that must be why this Dein Nomos, the key to Zaude will prove a true Emperor. "

Duke then looks at his sword in Yuri's hands and says,"

Indeed. And now it's time for you to return that sword to me. It is no longer any use to you.

" Yuri then looks at the sword and says,"

Well, I guess it is your sword. Thanks for letting us, hey!"

He then sees Duke grasp his hand and the red and purple sword floats out of his hand, and fly's right in to Duke's!

Yuri then cracks his own fingers and says,

" You could have just let me hand to it you know.

"Link then says,

" So sir Duke, do you know the best way to stop this monster? "

Duke just looks at hologram of the Adephagoes and says,"

As long as aer is used, no one can oppose the Adephagoes.

"Rita then says," You wanted to stop it to huh? That's why we kept seeing you all over calming those Aer kernels? "

Duke just closes his eyes and says," Correct.

"Yuri then says," If that is so, and you knew this for so long, then why did you never ask help from the Empire or the Guilds?

" Ben then says," He is right, if you told us everything beforehand we could have stopped Alexei and the Zannacross goons helping him in his tracks and we would not be in this crises right now!"

Duke just remains aloof and looks at his sword as he says,"

I have aligned myself with the Entelexia. I have no intention of coexisting with humanity, wither its one planet of humans or the next. What is more, this incident has made it quite clear that the masses of humanity will never come to accord. I only came here to retrieve my sword."

Ben then looks at Duke with suspicion and says,

" So, just what are you trying to do Duke? You have a plan or not?

"Duke just says,"

I do have a plan, there is a way. You can do what you want, just do not meddle with my affairs. That includes you Enji to. Your intervention so far has not done much help.

"This annoys the Enji and James says,"

Well, maybe if we were told the whole story right away we could have acted more decisively.

"Yuri then says,"

We can't change the past but if we work together we can make a better future! You say you despise humanity but what about us? Aren't we human? Why did you help us and give me Dein Nomos? Why did you corporate with us?

"Duke looks at Yuri and says,"

You were the only ones who even attempted to communicate with the Entelexia. That is why, never mind, it is done. I will protect are world, are Terca Lumieis.

"He then once more vanishes in a portal of light and Yuri sees him go and says,

" Duke wait! Damn it, just what is he planning? "

Ben sees that Duke is gone and says,

" Well, that was pointless. He gave us some history but did not really tell us how to beat it properly, or tell us just what idea he has either.

"Cloud says," Duke, he has that mysterious nature to him almost like Vincent or the others. He does not seem to have evil intentions. Still, something was off about him.

"Raven then says,"

I saw him fight ten years ago in the Great War, and he was nearly untouchable. Still, he at least had a personality then. After the war ended he seemed to act more dead then I did! Something must have happened that changed him, but good luck finding out what since he comes and goes as he pleases.

"Rita just looks annoyed and says

," Forget him! If he is going to act so smug even when the entire world is endanger then forget him! I have my own way of stopping that stupid thing anyway! "

Everyone looks at with surprise in their eyes and Karol says,

" Really? "

Rita folds her arms and says,

" Did you forget I am a genius? As soon as I hear what the origins of the Adephagoes were and what it was made up of I begin thinking of all possible ways of getting rid of it. And, I do have a theory.

"Jade then looks amused and says

," Oh really? And what would it be miss Mordio?

"Rita looks defiant and says,"

Well, like you guys said before. Just blowing it up carelessly would doom the planet and making destroying that eyesore a moot point. However, I think I can find a way to neutralize it without blowing it up. "

Estelle then gets excited and says,"

Really Rita? How? "

Rita then says,

" Simple, the apatheia! Duke said that the Adehagoes was made from the old society using too much aer right? Well, my way to stop it is related to the recent findings me and the other mages in Aspio have been trying to work with the technology the Lylat Kingdom gave us to try and convert Aer in to a new type of energy, mana energy.

"Jade then says,

" Ah, so you all ready got to that stage on your own? Impressive. I see where you are going. It would be like magnets, you would neutralize the energy from within the Adephagoes. The only problem with your theory is that it would need a massive amount of energy to counter act it.

"Rita then says,"

It's a good thing I all ready thought of something. Blastia cores!"

Judith then says,

" I am not so sure Rita. Not even a Hermes Blastia cores energy would be any ware close to enough.

"Rita then groans and says,

" No, I am not talking about a single Blastia. To counter act the Adephagoes we need a massive amount of power. And the only amount of power that can fit what I am talking about, would roughly equal the apatheia of very Blastia core on the planet! Converting that much energy in to mana energy would definitely neutralize it.

" Karol is shocked to hear this and says," Are you serious Rita!?" Without Blastia there would be no barriers, and most of the cities would lose all there technology! Even our own strengths would go away if we no longer had the Bodia Blastia!"

Juidth then looks amused and says," I never thought I hear you recommend getting rid of all the blastia in the world Rita. After all, did you not say before you thought of them as more reliable then people, and you life's passion?

"Rita then looks embarrassed and says,"

I admit I use to think Blastia was the only thing that mattered. But thanks to becoming friends with Estelle, I see there are other things I could like. Besides, it's either this or have nothing to research at all! And any way it would be more drastic for you if all the blastia would be gone. What else would you devote your life to miss dragon rider?

"Remembering how they first meet Judith laughs and says,

" I suppose you are right. I just might have to find a new purpose in life now.

"Flynn then looks at his own Blastia and says,

" Even if it's to save the world, the people will not take having to lose the Blastia very well. It could very well create massive strife and they will condemn us for ruining the world.

"Yuri just looks down and says,"

Maybe so. But Brave Vesperia made a pact to do what must be done to save the world. Even if no one knows what really happened, or if they decide to hate us, we will do what is needed to be done. That's what separates us from all those other organizations; we don't play by any rules but the real ones.

" Ben laughs and says,"

Hey now, the Enji Knights are not pawns to anyone. We are not afraid of toppling governments if they are corrupt. Luckily the head of the Lylat Kingdom is a good ruler. And also, there are no worries if it takes getting rid of all the Blastia to save the day. After all, the Lylat Kingdom can hook this planet up with much more powerful and non planet damaging technology. And as a show of good will it won't even cost anything, at first.

"Estelle then says,"

Yes, if the people see the Lylat Kingdom is willing to improve and advance are world it will clean away the doubts from both the Empire and the Guilds! Rita your plan seems great!

"Rita then laughs and says,

" Naturally. All right, now the first thing we would need to do is set up a net work for all the Blastia to go to. Then we need to link them in sync. Then we would need to have a focus point to unleash all the power.

"Cloud then gestures his hand and says,

" Well, before anything we have to notify all the people of power. It is something they might want a heads up on.

" Flynn then nods and says," Yes, I should inform Prince Loder. And Raven, perhaps you could inform Harry and the other Guild leaders"

Raven nods and says," Yah, this is one loop no one should be out of.

"Rita then says," It will take some time to set up the Blastia network properly. Plus we need to figure out a proper device that can utilize the power.

" Cid laughs and says,

" I have plenty of gear in the ship's lab. Help yourself.

"Ben then says,"

I hope it won't take too much time to figure out the stuff you need. So far that Adaphagoes has just been blocking up the sky but once it starts moving it won't be pretty.

" Cloud nods and says,"

All right then, take us back to the Zaphas capital Cid. We should tell everyone about are plans, and about Duke's motive

. "Cid nods and goes back to the steering wheel and says,"

All right then boys and girls! Hang on tight because I am not going to let go of the boosts! Hey, what the?

"James then says,"

What is it Cid? Huh, whoa!"

Everyone then feels a massive vibration, even though they are in mid air!

Yuri then says,

" What the, how bad an earthquake can it be if we are feeling the vibrations in midair? Is this the Adaphagoes?

"Jade then checks the power scanner and says,

" No, the power readings are not coming from that. Apparently a massive power is forming, to the west! I will magnify the scanners now.

"He then presses a button and a new screen appears. It is to the west of the airship's current location and everyone sees on screen what seems to be a bunch of caves with an opening, and Rita is shocked to see it and says,"

That's Aspio, my home! What is going on? Oh no!"

Everyone then sees what appears to be a giant flying castle burst out of the town of mages! As it fly's in to the sky Yuri says,

" What the hell is that thing? Is that a secret base of that Zannacross Empire of yours?"

Ben then says," Beats me, does not look like the Nova Crushers they are so found of. Still, I doubt it's anything but another headache.

"Cid then checks a few things and says,"

Whatever that thing is its all ready gathering a whole lot of energy in to it!

"Link then says," Who summoned that castle and what is its purpose? Alexei and Yeager are both out of the way for sure, unless this is the work of Ganondorf!

" Just as everyone is thinking of theory's all of a sudden yet another voice talks like a speaker and says,"

That castle or fortress is the ancient tower of _Tarqaron,_ and the one who summoned it is Duke.

"As everyone tries to figure out who is talking Hiryuumon gets annoyed and says,

" When did today become talking outside the room day? It does not smell like Duke, smells more like me! Whoa!

" Everyone is startled to see a creature fly face first in to the window of the Neo Highwind! An annoyed Cid says,

" What the hell? Does that tower have the power to shoot odd turkey slash dragon monsters?

"Judith is shocked at what she sees and says,"

Its Phaeroh! Oh no, and he's hurt! The hit he took from the shrine of Zaude hurt him worse than we thought!

"Cloud then says," It's ok Cid, let him on to the hanger bay.

"Cid nodes and lowers the barrier for that area and the group runs over to see the wounded Entelexia land! He falls over and Judith says

," Phaeroh! Your wound, it's so big!"

Phaeroh just says," Grr, how pathetic that such a lowly human was able to injure me so severely. And now it's come to this. Don't worry about my current state, it will heal. There are more pressing matters to attend to. I never thought Duke would resort to this that fast.

"Yuri then says," So, this is Duke' s handy work? Care to fill us in? He was not very open to us.

"The wounded monster then says," If he is doing what I think he is, he plans to save the world, by exchanging the lives of humans.

"This obviously alarms everyone and Estelle says,

" What? Why would Duke do something like that? He helped us before. He even gave Dein Nomos to Yuri.

"The responds is,"

I can only imagine it's because he saw some of himself in Yuri. Or maybe he thought he would not have to get his hands dirty with the Enji around. I to, do not trust you humans. But I do not want him to take such brutal revenge on his own kind. If you people, can truly save this world from the darkness we have all sensed, then I will not refuse your help. However, your path and Duke's path to save the world cannot coexist. If you cannot stop him, then nothing in this world has the power to stop him."

Ben grins and says,"

Well, good thing we are not from this world! I don't know what Duke is thinking, but he must have a screw or two loose if he wants to kill the entire human population!

" Phaeroh then says,"

The reason Duke hates humanity is because they destroyed all he believed in. The Great War was about the battle between Entelexia that sided with humans, along with humans, against the members of are race that opposed humans. Like me. During the Great War ten years ago he had founded a friendship with one of the best members of are race, Elucifur. It was thanks to him and Duke that the Great War ended. For humans alone could not have grasped victory. It was thanks to Elucifur, who was the leading advocate of those of us who sided with humans that Duke was able to win.

"Karol is amazed and says,

" I never knew Duke was a hero.

"Raven shakes his head and says,"

It's one of the biggest secrets of the Empire. And they did a good job since most people still have no idea. "

Phaeroh continues with," However, in the end even though they brought peace, there power caused resentment in the fearful members of the Empire. They were fearful of his power, and when he was caught off guard, they ambushed and killed Elucifur. "

The members of Brave Vesperia are shocked and

Estelle then says," No, that is horrible!"

Raven says," Anyone would stop trusting humans after that.

"Judith then says," I had no idea that was going on during the war.

"Yuri just looks dead serious and says,

" But it does not matter how badly he was betrayed. He has no right to sacrifice every human life in this world!

" Ben looks down and says,"

A heart that gets broken can come to some crazy conclusions. But I agree, Duke can't be allowed to go through with this! Now then, what does all of this have to do with that new castle in the sky?

" Phaeroh then says," If you do not hurry, humanity on this planet will be destroyed. The tower of Tarqaron, is the most powerful weapon of Terca Lumireis. Its main weapon can indeed destroy the Adephagoes. However, the power of that weapon comes from a formula that requires the energy of all human life. "

Doug scratches his head and says,"

Which had the bright idea to create that? "

His responds is,

" It was not designed exclusively like it, it's just that the main cannon of Tarqaron can be customized to serve the purpose of anything one who welds the sword of the empire wishes! That is why, you must stop Duke. I still despise most of you humans. But I don't wise for genocide. And what is more, I sense a shadow, a outside shadow that is leading Duke's heart. I fear he is being pushed in to doing this, and you must stop him before everyone regrets it! You must, AH!

" With that the winged monster collapses from his injuries and Judith says,"

Phaeroh!

"Estelle then checks his pulse and says,

" He is still alive, he just fainted. I wish I could heal him, but that would just make things worse. "

Cloud then says,"

We will have Rosa or Tear look in to his full recovery. "

Link then says," I wonder, there is no doubt that Ganondorf and his servants manipulated Alexei and Yeager, could they also be leading Duke along? Why would they want to release that thing only to have someone stop it?

"Ben shrugs and says

," Who knows, maybe they want Duke to sacrifices the human life's to bring the energy back to the Zannacross Empire? It does not matter really, all that matters is that we shut Duke's plan down pronto!

"Cloud then says," Right, we don't have a second to lose.

" He then presses a button to open the com link back to Cid and says,"

Cid, change of plans, head us right in to that castle and do whatever it takes to get in there. Then tell Luke and Cecil to discuss with the Empire and the Guilds are plans.

"Flynn then says,

" I hope we can get everything to work in time. So many lives hang in the balance.

"Yuri grins and says,"

Relax Flynn, there is no way Duke is going to be allowed to get away with this. He has the whole world against him! All right, let's do this!"

Cloud nods and says,"

All right, hang on tight. I doubt this will be a smooth landing. "

* * *

With this the spaceship zooms to the tower of Tarqaron and at once are hero's get a much better grasp at just how big a place it is! It's not undefended either as all of a sudden dozens of burning lights, which are clearly energy blasts coming from the towers many automatic defense cannons all come right for the craft! However Cid is not about to let another chance to show off his ace piloting skills and easily maneuvers the Neo Highwind to dodge every blast! Sure enough before they know it the defenders of what is right are soon right in front of the base of the tower! Through the intercom Cid says

," Sorry Cloud, I can't drop you of at the top. There is a massive spike of power at the top and sadly going near it might tear the ship apart! Seems this Duke fella is trying to amass quite a lot of power.

"Cloud then says,"

Its fine, this is good enough. All right everyone, we have no time to waste. Lets mossy!

" From the intercom Cid says," I can't believe your still saying that! I told you Cloud that is wuss talk!"

Cloud just face palms and says,

" Sigh, you all get the idea.

"Ben grins and says," Don't worry Cloud Sensei, we know what to do, defeat the bad guys! Here we go again!"

With that the Enji and Yuri, Flynn and the rest all run of the quickly extending landing bay of the ship and land on the ancient tower! At once they dash in to the tower and at first only see what looks like your standard old fashion tower. However, after running through a few hall ways and moving up the first of many floors they are shocked to see a very different setting before them!

After going through the double stone doors on the second floor they see a much larger room the size of the stadium, filled with very advanced moving platforms, other various gear, and a giant purple crystal in the middle of it all! James takes a look at everything and says,"

My, no offense but it seems that civilization that lived on this world during the ancient times was far more sophisticated.

"Rita then says,"

By all accounts from what me and the other scholars could translate from the ruins they did live a very comfy life. It seemed that they were able to raise above all the problems one would find in life. Even the Entelexia could not bother them! Yet, even they could not stop the Adephagos."

Yuri then takes a look around and says,"

Yah, they just left the problem for someone else to solve, us. It's time we create a world where we don't fear the future.

"Hiryuumon then gets excited and wags his tail as he says,"

That's right, time to bust another monster! Heh, good thing despite it being so big it seems to be just staying up there in the sky like a giant, huh? Did anyone else hear that moan? Ah nuts.

"Everyone does hear the new noise, and looks up at one of the towers windows, and sees that it seems the Adephagoes has woken up! The giant monstrosity shows it's a real threat as its gigantic tentacle lashes out, and casually destroys a mountain with that swipe! But what is worse is that afterwords the limb seems to shutter, and many smaller monsters break out of its pours and descend on the planet!

Ben then says,"

What the, how is that possible? Bah, no use trying to figure out logic with monsters and demons. Still, this certainly does not help. "

Cloud then says,"

This will keep Luke and Cecil's squads busy, along with pretty much everyone else. Oh great, now they are coming here!"

Sure enough Ben sees a bunch of monsters fly right at them, and on a closer look they look like giant blue glowing manta-rays!

They are called Outtaker and Ben gets a taste of how ruthless they are when they instantly crash through the windows and begin assaulting everything they can smell by firing energy blasts from their tails! Ben, Cloud, Link and Yuri all block or defect the blasts with their swords and at once block and defect the blasts. James blasts the nearest approaching spawn of the Adephagoes in between the eyes with a barrage of energy arrows and as its blasted off its course leaving it wide open for Ben to in a second flash step above it and slice it in half!

Behind him Kirby transformed in to his fighter power and dashed underneath it to give it a powerful upper cut to smash it upward! Link then fires a barrage of bomb arrows to keep up the assault, as Yuri closes in and finishes it with his Havoc Strike! Ben sees the others making progress and says,"

Meh, these guys bark are worse than there bit. Still, it's annoying, we are fighting to stop someone from destroying this thing yet we still have to stop it. It's going to make destroying that thing both properly and in time.

"Rita then shocks another Outtaker and says,

" Don't worry, as long as the others can get the layout right I can still get things done on time.

"Yuri then charges at another one and says," Well, these things are not that tough. Just slash through them so we can get to Duke! Huh, oh hell.

"Just as it looks like the good guys are almost done with the unwanted intruders they see twice as many fly in!

James then says," They must be drawn by are large magic energy. This could take a while if they can just keep coming.

"Estelle then says," No, at this rate we might not make it on time!" Flynn then fires a holy lance attack at the newest unwanted monster and says," Don't worry princess, we will save the world.

"Yuri nodes and says,"

We have come this far, and we can't lose for the sake of everyone! Just a little more, and then it will finally be over! Come on, let's try and make are way to the next floor!"

* * *

With that they do that and try to blast back the Outtaker's to move up on the tower. However, little do they know that while they desperately are trying to fight their way to Duke to stop him, at that very moment a potentially greater disaster is about to break out! Are view now turns back to Zaphas castle, where at the throne room Prince Loder, Princess Zelda and King Dedede are watching the combined Lylat soldiers stationed there with the imperial knights to fight of the Outtakers that branched off to the castle.

With the three rulers are the two sergeants of Flynn, Witcher and Sodia, Zelda's long time servant, friend and body guard Impa. (She is the Ocarina of Time version.)

And a dozen or so Waddle Dee's and Doo's that always tag along with the Penguin king. They are all looking at the tower of Tarqaron and Dedede bits his nails and says,

" That tower is looking like it's up to some nasty stuff. Maybe I should go back to Popstar, because no offense but things looks like they are going to get a little nasty."

Loder then says,

" Don't worry, that Cid fellow said Ben, Yuri and the other Enji are trying to put a stop to this. And if Miss Mordio's plan works we might be rid of the calamity before it can do any harm.

"Dedede then wipes the sweat of and says,"

Well, Kirby and that Ben fellow are on the case then things should be ok.

" Zelda smiles and says,"

Don't worry, between Link, Ben, Flynn Yuri and the others no force can be able to stop them. If Alexei and Yeager are both taken care of, and the minions like Agahnim defeated it should be not long before, huh? What is this presence? No, this can't be! Anyone but him!"

Seeing Zelda turn pale her Sheikah guard says,"

What is it princess?" Zelda then says,"

I can't believe I did not sense his presence till now. Usually it's overwhelming! But he is here, and we are in dire danger then ever! Its, ah!"

Before she can finish her speech she is interrupted by an explosion that shatters the doors! Everyone then hears a laugh and a sinister voice says,

" Ah, hope you like the show, however, the real fun has just began! "

It's not long before everyone sees who said that, and it's obviously Ganondorf as he marches right in to Zelda's horror! Dedede also remembers seeing him when he and the other Inquisitors took part in Xehamaru 's invasion of Neo Arcadia and says," What the? Who let this guy in?

" Zelda then says,

" Ganondorf! So you were the root of all of this!"

The king of evil just smirks and says,

" Now Princess, it's been so long since we last chatted, no need for such harshness. But I won't deny I was controlling things to my liking on this world. At first Agahnim was in charge of making sure Alexei did not back out on are agreement.

However, when I heard you, Link, and that Ben Auro were all here, I just knew I had to take a personal interest. Still, you people of Terca Lumireis are quite amusing. Your desire to wipe each other on your own made it all too easy to put my plans in to motion, not to mention giving me a feast of despair! And when I discovered the sealed away disaster in waiting, it was ideal!"

Loder then says," So, you did purposely deceive Alexei and have him unleash the Adahagoes? You truly are a twisted soul. But your plan will fail, Yuri, Flynn, and the Enji will stop you!"

To everyone's surprise Ganondorf laughs and says,"

Let them, it does not matter this planet will die soon enough and its energy be sent to revive Chaos Zannacross Necron! The only reason that I made sure Duke kept them busy, is that with everyone busy preventing my white haired man with a grudge from completing his plan, I can finalize mine at last! And as you were aware Zelda, the Adaphagoes is making it quite hard to sense power levels from long range! And that means, we can discuss matters without interruption from the light so that at last I can take back what is rightfully mine!

" As he clutches his right hand and the Tri force of power glows once more along with dark energy Loder then says

," What power would you seek if you all ready have control of the Adahagoes? "

Zelda then realizes what the long time tormentor of her and her family is talking about and says,"

The Tri-force, after all this time you still are obsessed with taking the other two parts from me and Link and hoarding all the power of the gods for yourself! "

Ganondorf just slowly walks forward as his dark aura begins to cover the room he says,"

What, you think I would never stop trying to take back what was rightfully mine in the first place? Now more than ever the time is now for me to transcend to the level of a god! Once I finally have the full power of the Triforce, along with the numerous life-force energies I have been absorbing, my power will exceed past even Kira's! And then my rightful place as the supreme god emperor of all darkness's true envoy will be without dispute!

" Zelda then says,

" Your time with the Zannacross Empire has made you even more insane Ganondorf! You will never succeed in your mad desires! Link has shattered your ambitions time and again, and this time it will be no different, especially with Ben and all the other Enji here this time!

" Ganondorf just laughs and says,"

Sorry, but your WRONG!! Things will go much differently this time Zelda. My powers have at the least tripled since before, and I hold all the cards! Well, almost, time to put the last card in to my deck. Tsc, you can either go willingly or painfully but you will be coming with me!"

At once the red haired villain walks forward and Sodia and the other knights in the room take out there swords as she says,

" I am warning you, step any further and your life will be at risk!

" Ganondorf just chuckles and extends his hand as he says,

" Foolish girl, know your place!" With that he waves his hand hard, and unleashes a wave of darkness that blasts her and the other knights back! He then laughs and says,"

Child's play, it's always amusing to watch bugs squirm. Ah, and while we are on the matter of squirming, you should know better than to think you can sneak up on me dear Impa!"

With that he does not even turn his head as he backhands the approaching guarding in the head and sends her through the wall! The man formerly from the Gerudo Valley just looks at Zelda and says,

" I hope you're not going planning on anymore foolish defiance. All it will do is bring more suffering! Heh, but since I enjoy suffering I am find either way!

"Zelda move backs and says,

" You will never change, your heart is pure evil!

" Ganondorf bows and says

," Heh, that's a compliment to me! Unlike the others I don't bother trying to linger on to the light. In the end darkness will swallow up this entire dimension!

Hahahah, and that moment will be coming very soon if I have anything to say about it!"

As he resumes his walk to Zelda Dedede sweets heavily and says,

" Man, you're a class A nut job! And I thought I would miss out on the nightmares this time! No wait, this is my chance to save the day! That's right, it's the moment I have been waiting for!

"With that he takes out something out of his robes, and reveals a hammer that once taken out grows twice the size! The penguin king presses a button and it begins to vibrate and glow as he laughs and says,

" You keep calling yourself a king but the only true king around here is me! And when I smash you with my megaton Dedede hammer mark V they will be giving me business deals hear about my life's story! So, time to get flat!

" He then spins rapidly and charges right at the less then impresses Ganondorf as he says,

" This should be, entertaining.

"He does not even bother to dodge as Dedede whacks him so hard with his hammer that the ground shakes! Dedede laughs and says,

" Ha, now who is looking stupid? Huh, oh you got to be kidding me!

" Dedede quickly finds out just how ineffective his attack is when not only does the King of evil continue to smirk totally unharmed, but he sees his hammer crack, before it shatters!

Dedede looks nervously at Ganondorf and says,

" Hehe, we can still talk things over right?

Ganondorf then says,"

I admit your futile efforts amuse me. However, the sideshow ends now!

" With that he flicks his fingers and blasts the king of dreamland right in to his entourage of short followers, knocking them all out of the window as Dedede says

," You got to be kidding me!!"

With the amount of people in the room now just the powerless Loder, Zelda and Ganondorf the bad guy resumes walking up to Zelda, only to get a powerful magic blast in the face! However he just shrugs it off and stops right in front of Zelda while saying,

" Now Zelda, you have been getting sloppy with your magic, here is a true elite spell!

" He snaps his fingers, and Zelda is imprisoned in a giant pink crystal! Remembering how much she "Enjoyed "being trapped in it she tries to break out of it only for her hands to be bound in energy and she says,

" Not again!" Her long time adversary laughs and says,

" Yes, I do apologize to resorting to the same old cliche but it is quite good and keeping you out of trouble, for me! Ha, now it's time for the true ritual to begin!

"Even trapped Zelda looks definite, and says,

" You will never get away with this, it won't take Link and the others long to stop that Duke, and they will then know what you are really up to!"

Ganondorf gives of his biggest evil smirk yet and says,

" Oh, I hope they do. I am counting on Link, Ben and the others to stop Duke, because when they do they will be in for a nasty surprise! Heh, still, it would be nice if Duke can finish some of the minor pests to save me the time. Heh, would you like to get a front row seat to the climax of are long struggle? Well, you don't really have much of a choice so just be quite and witness who the true mastermind is Zelda! Ah yes and as for you young prince. Hope you have no regrets because to put it bluntly, this planet has witnessed its last sunrise! "

With that he opens another portal of darkness and takes Zelda with him before they are warped out of the area! As Loder is speechless at what just happened he tries to see if the others are ok, and is beginning to wonder just how far deep in trouble his world is in!

* * *

Meanwhile, we now return are view back to Ben and pals. Thanks to the Adephagos causing all kinds of interference are hero's were unable sense the disturbance in the "force" , and has been fighting all this time through more of those persistent Outtaker's.

After climbing up lots of stairs, then entering an out of place cave, Ben Cloud Yuri and the others finally see they are close when they see a very large stair case. There other hint is that the approaching monsters nearly charge, but seem to be scared and turn tail and Yuri says,

" It's like, they crossed over an invisible wall or something."

Cloud then says," They must be sensing a power so large they don't want to dare cross it. "

Kirby smiles and says," That must mean mister Duke is right up there! Hope it's not too late to change his mind!

" Ben then sighs and says,"

Something tells me we can't just settle this over milk and cookies Kirby. Guys as stubborn as him only seem to stop when they are given a strong dose of knuckle sandwich fallowed by a few tastes of a blade!"

Yuri chuckles and says,

" Not a bad angology. Duke, I don't want to have to kill you, but I won't let you do this. Come on everyone, let's finish this.

"They all nod and quickly climb up the stairs, to find a garden with a pound, and a large cathedral like structure in the back. Sure enough there in the middle is Duke, apparently channeling his energy around a white sphere of energy connected to two energy conducts. Yuri at once narrows his eyes and says,"

Duke!" As they get closer Duke just turns his head and does not say a word as Flynn says,"

Duke, we all ready have a plan that can destroy the Adephagoes that does not require such a steep cost. There is no need for this madness!"

Estelle looks worried and says,

" There is no need to use people to destroy the Adephagoes!"

Duke looks up and says," Look at its size, a few ships power are nothing against it.

"Rita then says," They are not crucial, what is crucial is that we will make up for it by turning the blasta cores in to sprits.

"Karol then looks excited and says

," Every single core in the world!"

Raven then says," As a bonus if it works it will put an end to the blastia culture you despise so much. Not too shabby eh?

"Duke just says,"

I doubt humans will force over there blastia quietly, or will you force them to? "

Ben says," When they hear they will be getting a much better technology from the Lylat Kingdom in exchange I don't think many people will mind much. Besides, at this rate it seems like it's this or doomsday.

"Judith then says," In any case, can you not believe that people can move forward and change? "

Duke says," Humans will not let something go once it is in their grasp.

"Yuri sighs and says,"

So you won't listen. We will destroy the Adaphagoes are own way regardless of your approval! Please, just wait a little while longer!

" Duke says," And will the world return to its former state? Will the aer be controlled by the Entelexeia? Will all life return to when nature ruled? "

Cloud then says,"

No, if anything it will get even more advanced. But don't worry, the technology of the Lylat Kingdom has for a long time been able to coexists with nature. Quite a step up from Mako reactors.

" Duke looks unimpressed and says

," You are changing this world of Terca Lumireis, for what? For the convenience of humans, nothing more.

" Estelle then says,"

Can't you think that this world may be growing, evolving? Even the Entelexeia know that they can't stop this world from changing.

" Duke says,

" I would not presume to speak on the choices of the Entexeia. But I also have my own choices."

Yuri is annoyed and says," So you won't listen to us because we are humans?

" Raven then says," You say you can't trust people so you just drop everything. Then when it's too late you try to wipe them out?

"Duke turns his head around and says,"

Do you know what this tower's true purpose is? Tarqaron was once a city, but the ancients turned it in to a weapon. A weapon to destroy the Entexeia! To the ancients that did not recognize the threat of the blastia, the Entexeia who attacked the blastia were nothing more than a nuisance.

"As everyone starts to realize the truth Karol says,"

And then the aer went out of balance, and then the Adaphagoes appeared.

"Duke says," Only then did humans listen to the words of the Entelexia. Like I said before, are world has seen many sacrifices. Yet humans commit the same offence. And they will again. Those that eat away and ruin this world, those that would change the world for their own continued existence. They are apostles of destruction even greater than the Adaphagoes! I made a vow to my friend, that I would protect this world.

"Yuri says," Elucifur.

"Duke says," So, Phaeroh told you?

"Yuri nods and says," Yah, he also told us to stop you. So stop this now Duke! "

Duke looks at his sword as its placed in the ground and says,"

As long as humans will rule they will commit the same offenses time and again. "

If that happens there hearts will grow wild and the future will be even more painful. Take this Lylat Kingdom. Becoming part of it will only drawl this war in to their affrays, and bring more suffering. "

Estelle says," Even if that happens that is the path we choose. Even if we are hurt or stopped we can still walk up again as long as we don't give up!

"Rita then says,

" She is right! You will never find anything new if you're afraid of making mistakes! And unlike you we are not making this choice alone! Everyone decided on it, I think.

" Karol then says,"

Yah! Going it alone might be tough, but we are not alone! If one person cannot do it then we can do it together. I finally learned that we can walk together like that! "

Duke sighs and says,"

That may be sufficient for those who are connected to one another. However there will always be some who cannot accept a difficult future. Surely all of you understand that! "

Judith then says,

" It will be difficult, but that is reality. But they will take what changes, think, and change again. Both the people and the world, so even if it takes ten, hundreds of years they will listen someday. I know this now, this is what it means to live.

" Raven nods and says,"

Right, there are things you need to protect. But this old man wants to live on to see what lies ahead for the new era. And besides, spaceships sound fun. To see how fools change. For those that can't see them anymore.

" Duke does not say anything for a while, but slowly the room begins to shake and everyone gets tense as they realize Duke is powering up! He then looks right at Yuri and says," We are in contradiction. However, are feelings for the world are no different. How odd.

"Yuri says,

" No, it's not! The future we choose, what we see for the future is different.

"Duke says," The future must be protected, if it is not only misery and destruction await.

"Yuri clutches his fist and says," We make the future ! You trust the path you choose and create it!

"Ben then takes out his Star Sword and says

," He is right, you can't just say an entire planet's worth of lives is expendable! Even if a lot of people are morons, there are still people worth protecting no matter what and I refuse to let you do this!

"Duke looks annoyed and says,

" You so called warriors of light cannot just pass judgment for those you barely know anything about! Let those who are undeserving to live receive their proper punishment!

"Kirby then says

," Hey! That's not nice at all! Who are you to think your better then everybody? You keep saying you hate humans but you look human to me!

"Link then gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Princess Zelda is on this world as well and that is all the reason I need to stop you!

" Duke then picks up Dein Nomos out of the ground and says,"

It is inevitable, we are destined to fight, come!"

With that his magic energy explodes and in an instant his white magic aura covers the entire room! Even Ben is nearly blown back and he says,

" This is Duke's strength? Unreal, his power all ready surpasses Alexei even after he used the second stage curse seal crystal!

"Duke then says," No matter who stands in my way I will not be stopped!

Yuri then takes out the sword he used once he gave back Dein Nomos, Caladbolg and charges at Duke while saying,"

Enough! We are going to stop the Adephagoes are own way, so stop being so damn stubborn and stand aside! Severing Fang!

" He then tries to attack Duke with his powerful attack, but the instant he is near Duke his new opponent disappears! However Duke then reappears with his sword at Yuri's throat and he says,"

You think you can best me? Enough, Shock Thrust!

"With that he brings his sword down and in an instant creates a powerful red energy sword wave that blasts Yuri back! As the blast launch's Yuri in to the air Duke channels his energy and says,

" Yuri Lowell, I admit you're not someone I wish to kill. However, if you will not come to reason then I am with no other alternative! This is the end, Punishing Descent!"

He then fires a powerful red energy blast from Dein Nomos as it turns in to a red dragon! It's about to consume Yuri when Ben flash steps in front of the attack and slices it in half with the Star Sword!

Duke looks amused and says,"

So you Enji will side with theses humans no matter how foolish they are?

"Ben powers up and says," It's the job of the Enji Knights to protect the innocent from harm no matter were in the universe danger lies! Duke, you're obviously a ace warrior, but let's see if you can outfight four Enji Knights along with everyone else here that is determined to stop you!

"Duke has his blade float beside him as he says," Very well, I wanted to see just how much truth is to the skills of an Enji Knight first hand! And you Ben Auro, I heard about your supposed destiny. So you truly think you can save then entire cosmos from its demise?

"Ben smirks and says,

Well, I have been doing a lot of training lately and I will be all too happy to show you the results! There is no time, have to end this fast, Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben fires his most powerful energy beam right at Duke and the white haired man is shocked at the level of power he is sensing and sets up a magical barrier around himself. But even this does not stop Ben's attack all the way and Duke is blasted all the way to the edge of the area! However, he then unleashes all of his power to slash the blast in to two! As he sees the fragments of Ben's energy beam destroy parts Tarqaron he sets his sights on Ben and says,

" Truly impressive. No doubt you are a truly powerful warrior. But your power is being wasted; you are fighting for a lost cause

. "Ben just floats in to the air and says,"

It took a while, but I know what I am fighting for. I have a dream, and a promise to keep. I won't give up until I reach those goals! Duke, keep this up and you're going to die. "Duke has his magic aura explode as he says,"

No matter what happens I will protect this world form anyone that tries to ruin it!"

Ben sighs and says,

" I can see the resolve in your eyes, but emotions alone won't be enough to stop us! Enough, this ends here, what the? "

Ben is about to charge at Duke when all of a sudden he sees a energy blast heading his way and he quickly deflects it! What shocks him most is that it was Yuri's attack and he says,

" Duke must have hit you harder than I thought because your aim was way of Yuri!

" Yuri just looks serious and says,"

Sorry, but I knew where I was aiming. Nothing personal Ben, but you and your friends stay out of this fight.

" Ben is dumbfounded and says,

" Um, anyone home? The fate of the world is at stake, this is no time to be a glory hog!"

Yuri says," I know it sounds stupid but let us try and defend are world for are self's. If we can't stand up to the problems we helped create on our own Duke will be right, and I want to prove to him that we can stand up for are dreams without any helping hands!

"Cloud gets along side Ben and says," Duke's power is way beyond yours, and I am sensing he is still holding back his true power! If you want to save this world we have to take him down now!"

Flynn then says

," If Brave Vesperia cannot defeat him then feel free to step in. But please let us at least attempt to defeat him. Believe me; Yuri has a hard time once he sets his mind to something. Still, at least his heart is in the fight place. "Ben just sighs and says,

" Good Grief, Yuri, now I know why you annoy me. Your additude highly resembles how my cousin Max is. Oh all right, gives me a breather even if it's stupid.

"Kirby then says,"

Don't worry, if things get bad we will save yah!

" Yuri gives Ben a thumps up and says,

" Thanks. Don't worry; we won't blow it with all that is at stake.

"Duke gets annoyed at this turn of events and says,"

Fools! You treat me like a sport? Such arrogance, the overblown pride of humans is what fuels chaos! Enough, Crimson Wolf!

" In a flash Duke makes a lighting fast charging slash at Yuri! However Flynn blocks the strike and with his attention diverted Yuri makes another charge at Duke while saying,

" You just don't get it Duke! Sure, pride can give people with big egos like Barbos, Yeager and Alexei ideas of messed up plans. But it also gives people the strength to believe in themselves, to give them the desire to keep on going no matter how tough life is! I'll show you once and for all how strong theses feelings are!

"Duke then says,

" You talk so strongly about the desire to walk your own path, show me now just how willing you are!"

Duke then goes all out on Yuri and Flynn and he does not even hold his sword, he just moves it around with his magic energy and keeps both Yuri and Flynn on their toes while the Enji Link and Kirby nervously and recently watch on the side! As Flynn attacks with his Sword Rain Alpha skill only for Duke to easley dodge it and try to shatter him with his Death Blade Flash he and Yuri both slash at Duke in union and both of their swords clash with Duke's as he says,

" Duke, your skills are truly one of a great war hero's. But you're the one whose ego has gotten too big. You think nothing of us, but are potential is greater then you realize!

" Duke just glares at them and says," I have seen the true heart of man, and I know that it's not to be trusted! If you will stand so strongly for your path then you will die for it here! Huh, guh!"

He was about to fire a blast from his hand, but he did not expect Repede to slash him from behind with his Sonic Return slash! This does not do much but it does stop Duke's attack and he sees the dog ready to attack again with this sword in his mouth and says,

" Such a faithful dog, ready to die for his master. Even you will not be spared! Huh, think I cannot sense you!?"

He then jumps in to the air just as a holy lance from Estelle blasts the ground beneath him! He then sees the Pink haired princess is determined and says,

" Child of the Full Moon, you should pay the price for your ancestors sins! AH!"

He is about to fire energy from his sword when he is blasted from behind! He then turns around and sees while Estelle attacked him she was just really distracting him so Rita could blast him with her Crimson Flare magic! As he his eyes narrow at the young mage she readies another spell she says,"

Forget it creep! I won't let you or anyone hurt her again!

" Duke then says,

"You foolish girl, I'll put you in your place.

" Raven then jumps in front of Rita and aims his bow and says,

" Hey now, its rude to talk to a lady like that! Seems you forgot your manners Duke!"

He shoots a barrage of arrows at Duke only for in a flash for Duke to slash all of them in to pieces!

He then says,

" Even someone who's life was proclaimed over fights with such determination? Why?

"He then sees Judith jump high in the air with her lance and says,"

That's because he realized what all of us know! And it's just how precious every single life is! We won't let you blow out those life's, even to save the world! Rising Luna Rondo!"

She clashes with Duke and he blocks it but the force forces him to the ground and he says,

" Kriya, your actions won't save this world for if the world does not end today the fact is that it's only a matter of time before humans bring ruin to all! What the, Gah!

" He finds Karol hit him in the back with his hammer and sends him flying, leaving him open for Yuri! Yuri channels all his power and says,"

You will never understand as long as you close your heart to everything Duke! No matter how painful it is, we will never give up! And we won't let you stop us! Divine Wolf!"

With that Yuri hits Duke dead on with his powerful Burst Arte right in the chest, and hits him so hard he slams him right through one of the towers pillars! As The Enji and co watch the pillar collapse Link says,

" I must say, despite Duke's power they are fighting quite well. They might be able to win on their own after all. "

James looks at Yuri breathing hard and says,"

Maybe, but that's only because Duke is restraining himself. We have to be ready to move in case he decides to go all out.

"A second later the remains of the pillar are shattered and Duke appears back in the center of the area. He has a bruise on his face and looks at Yuri and says,

" Now I know what Phaeroh saw in you. Your hearts all have strong will.

"Yuri grins and says,"

You're pretty strong yourself.

"Duke sighs and says," Hump, how unfortunate. I wish I could walk together a little with you all a little while longer. Perhaps we could have had a different outcome. "

Flynn then says," It's not too late."

Duke looks at his sword and says,

" It is, my path was set when the Adephagoes covered the sky.

"Yuri gets mad and says

," You stubborn idiot!

"Duke then has his sword glow as he says,

" It's like that man said, the best path for an enduring world is to return it to its natural state

That is the path I choose! I will die for that. Even if I question his motives, his words were correct."

Link gets worried and says,"

This man, was he dark skinned and wore dark armor and a cape? You were not foolish enough to take advice from the king of evil and Zannacross Inquisitor Ganondorf did you?

"Duke looks conflicted for a mere moment before his face hardens and he says,

" It matters now how I got set on this path, it's too late for me to go back now! Its time I show you just how powerful I really am. My friend, give me your strength so I can do what must be done!"

With that he stabs the ground with Dein Nomos and all of a sudden the entire ground lights up! Soon all the pillars fire beams of energy, and Ben and the others are shocked to see the ground rise up from their feet! Soon enough everyone seems to be standing on pure energy made up of some mystic language, but what is even more shocking is that Duke has transformed!

Everyone sees that Duke's entire body is glowing white and his holy magic aura is nearly covering the sky! What is more is that four odd shields are floating around him like a ring, and his sword is now consumed with energy! Feeling how much Duke has raised his power level Cloud says,

" So this is his true power. So he unleashed the powers of his dead friend? This could get bad real fast. "

Ben looks at the members of Brave Vesperia and says,

" I hope Yuri knows what he is doing.

" Little does Ben know Yuri in fact, has no idea what he is doing and when he realizes Duke's power is nearly forcing him to the ground he says,

" So, this is what you can really do huh Duke? Find, let's end this!

"Duke just as his sword shine as he says,

" Yes, lets end this foolishness. I cannot believe the Entelexeia would aid with such a foolish plan.

" Rita then says," It's not a foolish plan! Using all the blastia as a counterbalance to the Adaphagoes will work!

"Raven just says," Come on, sure you're not just clinging on to the past?

"Duke then says," So I am the only stubborn one? I am not mistaken; I will use all of my power to eliminate your misguided vision! Tempest!

"With that Duke's eyes glow and at once he creates a magical vortex that at once blows the members of Brave Vesperia in to the air! Feeling the breath literary blown out of him Yuri says,

" Damn it, I can't slip up at all against Duke's true power or it's over! Huh?"

He is shocked to see Duke appear right in front of him and says,"

It is all ready over Yuri. Your hopeless dreams fall apart here! Punishing Descent!

"With that Duke has both his sword and his hovering shields all spin rapidly, and not only slashes Yuri's arm, but hits the others shortly after would to! As they all fall down to the ground Yuri is the first to get back up and holds his hurt arm while he sees Duke descend and Estelle then says,

" We could not even react, Duke's speed and power have become so much greater!

"Ben then says,"

This is bad, looks like we will have to take over soon."

Duke hears this and says,"

If would be in your best interest to join the fight now if you care for the life's of theses fools. Not that it matters though, even if you attack me all together you will not defeat me! The will of the entire planet, and of all the souls of the Entelexeia that cry out for vengeance are on my side! There is no way that your justice is greater than mine!

" Yuri then lets out all the magic energy he has and his sword glows as he says

," I don't give a damn about your crazy ideas and excuses! We decide are own sense of right and wrong! The rest, I leave to my sword! Azure Storm!"

Yuri then fires of two energy blasts at Duke, only for them to hit, and have no effect at all! His friends then attack as well and Duke sees a demon fang, demon Dog, a Holy Lance, Aqua Laser and some more arrows head his way but Duke just holds up his sword, and has a wall of energy appear around him to bounce them all back! He then says,

" I had enough of your petty resolve. Just lie down and die! Punishing Divine Flash! "

With that all of his shields glow, before they rise up and soundly fires a barrage of red energy beams at all of them with such speed that they have no time to dodge, and they are all hit hard! He sees them all breathing hard and says,"

So, you still stand?

"Yuri then says,"

Of course we are still standing, we still have a job to do! Brave Vesperia never stops till it finishes its job!"

Duke then chuckles and says

," You will not be persuaded. I see, perhaps this is for the best. If you all still intend to fight on, then you will all die now!"

He charges at Yuri and swings his sword with the intent of decapitation but he is shocked to see Yuri move quick enough to block Duke's slash and the clash of power is so great the power causes the ground beneath them to collapse! As they struggle to overpower each other Yuri says

," Despite what you think we are not done yet either!

"Duke seems impressed and says,

" Such strength, what is it that drives you?

"Yuri smirks and says,

" its simple, the desire to create my own fate! You have something that drives you to right?

"Duke gets angry and says,

" It's all just make believe, delusions people have made. Soon they will be betrayed and destroyed!

"Yuri kicks Duke in the stomach and while he barely feels it it's enough to get him of Yuri and the long haired avenger says,"

But they can be built up again, you keep making it only one extreme choice or the other!

"Rita then says," It does not matter how many times you fail, its only when you give up do you truly let them win!

"Flynn then says," No matter how unlikely you may think it is we do believe it's possible for this planet to be united!

"Estelle then says,

" And that is why we will never give up!" Duke once more ascends above them and his energy grows even larger as he says,

" Then defeat me! Show me the power of your bounds, of your conventions!"

Rita smirks and says,"

Gladly! Ancient Catastrophe! " With this Rita once more unleashes all her magical power and fires of her powerful Mystic Art and as she fires of her four powerful orbs before they merge to become a powerful energy blast! However Duke sees this and says,"

That is all? Fools, Big Bang!"

To the shock of everyone he counters swiftly with his own Mystic Art and fires a powerful orb of light that engulfs Rita's attack! He then says,

" It's useless, your powers can not compare to someone like me!

" Flynn then says," Maybe not alone but time you see how much power we can unleash while working together! Radiating Dragon Fang!

"Flynn then adds his own powerful attack to back up Rita's and Raven then says,"

Normally this old man is not in to the sappy stuff, but sometimes its sappy because its true! Blast Heart!"

Raven then has the energy he has stored in his Blastia Heart and fires another burst of energy to add to their assault!

Estelle then says," Duke, I am sorry we can't see eye to eye. But no matter what I can't let you harm my friends! Sacred Penance!"

With that she then adds her Mystic Art as well and the holy cross of light energy and with the four attacks against Duke's blast the white haired man is shocked to see the amount of power is enough to overpower him! He then says," This cannot be! No! Rah!

" He finds his opponents blast break through his attacks and blast him to the ground! While the combo unleashes an explosion Duke is very quick at blasting the smoke away and says,

" That, is the power of team work eh? Oh, now what? "

He sees Karol charge at him and he says,

" We are just getting started! Overlord Reign Impact!

" He then looks like he is going to swing his hammer and Duke goes to rises his hand, but Karol shocks Duke by jumping in to the air, and opening his bag, to throw out all the other hammers he collected during his journey and throws them all at Duke! Duke defects the hammers sent his way, but Karol just used that as a decoy as he channels all the power he has and puts it in to the hammer in his hand before unleashing a massive blow that hits Duke hard enough to launch him back! As he is still recovering from that Judith all ready charges at him while she says,

" Its time you receive your punishment! Radiant Moonlight!

"With that her entire lance is surging with blue energy and she unleashes a powerful energy slash that hits Duke right in the back! Duke suppresses the pain and turns to Judith, only to neglect to count on Repede to have his own Mystic Art, and he charges at him like a glowing blue missile and slams in to him and launch's his own attack in the form of a powerful black energy wave by the simple name of Slash! This attack cuts Duke's cheek and he says,

" Even your dog has such powerful resolve, impressive. "

Yuri then gets in front of Duke and this time he pushes his energy to the limit as he says,

" All of us have more resolve then you! Want to know why? Because we are not bound to the past, or afraid of the future!

"Duke has his energy rise and he says,"

It's that recklessness that will doom this world!"

Yuri then puts all his power in to his sword and says,"

No, you have to take a chance or you will move forward. Even if it's painful, it's better than just letting time and life slip away! Time we prove what the world wants to take, Savage Wolf Fury! "

Duke fires of a blast from his sword but in a flash Yuri is gone, only to appear to Duke's side already slashing Duke across the chest! Just like before with Alexei Yuri moves beyond the speed that a normal eye can fallow but even at this speed Duke can still block Yuri's strikes, most of them!

Duke still takes a lot of hits and after scoring a direct hit across Duke's chest he channels all the power he has left in to his fist and fires a blue energy blast right at Duke's face that causes a powerful explosion, that blows Duke back! When the smoke clears Duke is still standing, but he then seems motionless as he says,

" Impossible, how could this, AH!"

With that blood pours out of his chest, and he transforms back to his previous form as he collapses! Ben then takes a deep breath and says,"

His power level is fading, it's over. Heh, guess they did it.

"Yuri takes a deep breath and looks over to Ben and says,

" What? Your acting like you wanted us to fail! Sorry to keep you from your job Enji.

"Ben laughs and says," It's no big deal. Just, that this whole mission there was no threat dire enough to have me unleash the stuff I learned training with Grand Master Myers. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing after all that every mission does not have a man who is powerful enough to destroy the galaxy by himself.

"Duke is still conscious and looks at the sky as he says,

" I'm sorry, Elucifur, I could not, keep my promise.

" Yuri takes another few deep breaths and walks over to the fallen Duke and looks almost sad as he says

," I don't know what Elucifur is like so I know this doesn't mean much coming from me. But if he fought for humans during the Great Force, then I don't think he would want his friend to reject humanity!  
"Duke looks at the Adaphagoes and says,

" Elucifur's wish, was to protect the world, peace for all living things.

"Yuri says," Duke, you really are one, huh, oh no!"

Everyone hears a loud roar, and everyone can see the Adaphagoes is moving!

Cloud then says," That thing looks like its hungry, and the only thing worse than a meteor about to crash in to a planet is a meteor with tentacles! Cid, were the teams able to link the network up?

"After setting the right frequency he is able to get in to contact with his friend and Cid says

," Yah, it's a little wobbly but ready to go! But listen Cloud, something has come up! Seems like there was trouble back at that Zaphas castle. And that Zelda was."

Cloud then cuts him off and says," Sorry Cid but it will have to wait. We are out of time so please do it now!

"Cloud can hear Cid sigh and says,"

Something tells me this is going to get messy but find! Preparing energy transfer to the main cannon!"

With that everyone is amazed to see lights light up all around them, and it's all the blastia of the world being drawn to the network Cid and Jade set up on the Neo Highwind like a magnet! Soon all of these lights form a massive sphere of light around the ship's cannon and Estelle says,

" It's so, beautiful! What the, whoa!"

Estelle sees her own Blastia glow, before it and the Blastia all the other hero's are expelled from them and drawn in to the light! Seeing the lights continue to go in to the sphere Duke tries to stand up as he says,

" So, they truly intend to give up the Blastia? "

Rita then says," That seems to be all of it! Its time!

" Cloud nods and says,"

All right Cid, let's do this!"

Moments later the ship fires of the special converted energy ray and it heads right in to the center of the Adaphagoes! However, while the massive octopus of doom groans loudly, it seems to not be hurt at all! Karol then says,

" Oh no, are plan is not working!"

Rita looks at Karol and says,

" No it's ok, it just needs a little more power!

"Ben then says," If a little more is all you need then the power of the Star Sword will be more than enough!"

Rita then says," No, the energy has to be the right kind or it will cause a nasty chain reaction!"

Ben then says," Well it's not like we have much choice, we are out of time!"

As they figure out what to do next Duke is able to stand back up and looks at the energy blast while saying,"

Humans, Entelexei. Elucifur, can this world really change?

"Yuri and the others are not even aware Duke is back on his feet and he is just seeing the Adaphagoes move closer despite the large among of energy being sent right in to what appears to be its mouth and he says

," Come on! Just how powerful is this thing!? Is it really impossible to destroy? Huh, what is this?

"Everyone is shocked to see a burst of light come out of the area and merge with the beam still coming from the Airship!

Ben then says,"

Where did this power come from? No way, Duke?

" Everyone see's that it is indeed Duke, and despite his several major wounds he still has plenty of energy left, and is firing all he had left through Dein Nomos to join the blast! Yuri looks at Duke only to see him looking dismissive.

Yuri just grins and says,"

I knew your heart was in the right place Duke. "

Ben sees the energy wave grow larger, and it then blasts right through what appears to be the core of the giant threat!

Ben then says,"

All right! Duke's change of heart was just in time, that power seems to be enough to break through this Adaphagoes's power! All right, check another world saved! Looks like it was just in time for dinner after, eh? Hey, something is not right, should it not explode or at least gag by now? Something is off.

"It's not just Ben who feels that way. Everyone sees the entire body of the oversized octopus shake, before bursts of energy break out of it like geysers all over!

Estelle looks worried and says,

" Is this suppose to happen? It looks like instead of being destroyed by the attack it is consuming it!

"Rita then looks horrified and says,

" No! This should not be happening! It's not; going at all, like it's supposed to be!

"Cloud then says,

" Something is off, why does it seem like its absorbing the energy. Unless, no, it can't be! Huh, now what?

"Everyone is horrified to see what appears like cracks form around the entire structure of the body, before it explodes! But, all it seemed to do is change form! It now looks like a giant fusion of a ship and a castle, and not just any kind of ship; the parts of the ship resemble the Nova Crushers all of the Zannacross Empire uses! The tentacles are still there, but now they look more inorganic! The last part of the change is what looked like the Adaphagoes's eye now looks like a giant red orb or gem!

Duke then says," What is this? The Adaphagoes, it is a ship?

"Yuri then says," What the hell is going on? This is not right at all! Now what?

" Everyone then sees its quite clear who's side the object is on, when the symbol of the Zannacross Empire burns bright red on its side and this causes the Enji, Link and Kirby to get worried real fast as Ben says,

" The Zannacross Empire! So, they were having a bigger hand in this then we thought, but the Adaphagoes was just one of their creations the whole time? This makes no sense!

" Link's eyes widen as he says,"

The structures of the castle part, looks very, very familiar. Who is the owner of this craft? No, I know who it is; I can sense his darkness from any ware!

"Out of no ware a dark laugh that seems to be coming from every direction says,"

This ship is the Black Omen. And you guessed correctly Link, for it is my flagship! And now, you bugs have put up quite a amusing show, but now its time for this laughable struggle to end! "

With that the true mastermind behind this planets misery shows himself and a massive dome of darkness forms above them, before Ganondorf breaks out of it! Looking as vile and as smug as ever his arms cross and Flynn says,"

Who is that? "

Yuri gets on guard and says,

" Whoever he is I all ready don't like him!"

Link's face at once looks mad and says,"

Ganondorf! So you really have been watching this whole time? Just what is it your after? "

Ganondorf says,

" Hello Link, as brash and pathetic as ever! I must say it's quite pathetic you did not even sense me while I was here this whole time! I thought we had a connection? Then again I did make sure my energy could not be detected in any shape or form. Still, I expected you and Zelda would find a way to uncover me, but I guess I expected too much of you Hero of the time and seasons!

" Duke then realizes that Ganondorf was manipulating him as well and says,

" You, so never wanted to save this world. You just wanted to destroy the world? But why?

Ganondorf laughs and says,

" Oh Duke, I would bother to explain but there is no point for soon you will be dead! I admit, its quite sad that you could not even defeat theses dergs. How sad, you were even less usefull then I thought! Oh well, hopefully your power will be better put to use once I command it!

" Yuri then says," Listen freak I don't care who you are but you're going to pay for all you have done! You were controlling Barbos, Yeager, Alexei, even Duke! You nearly drove this world to destruction, what the hell was it for!

"The king of evil just looks mockery at Yuri and says,

" What was it for you worthless present? Simple, for my ultimate victory! Hahahahaah!!! And thanks to all of you, all the energy of this world is now at my finger tips!"

Ben starts to get really mad and says,"

You, you just used this entire planet and all the life's on it to lure us? You really are the king of evil! This will be the last time you ruin innocent life's for your own twisted ambitions! This time, you won't escape! Whoa!"

Everyone all of a sudden is nearly blown of their feet as darkness explodes out of the Zannacross Inquisitor!

The entre sky is instantly pure black and the entire Tower of Tarqaron is cracking from the amount of energy Ganondorf is releasing!

He then says," Escape? You have got it all wrong. Link, Ben Auro, all of you! I will kill you all and prove to Kira, Sigma, Nightmare, and all the other members of the Zannacross Empire! That the one most fit to be the envoy of the Shin God Emperor of darkness and create the perfect order of darkness is me and me alone!

" Ben gets on guard and says,"

Just great, it just can't ever go as planned can it? Oh well, looks like it's going to be another long haul.

" Well, it seems that just when Ben, his fellow warriors of light, Link, Kirby and Yuri and co thought the battle for the fate of Terca Lumireis was reaching its climax, the final act has only just began! With everything seemly going just as Ganondorf has wanted it to, it's more than a hunch that stopping his wrath will take everything are hero's got! Can Ben bring out all of his new powers to rise to the occasion? To find out don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter Ganondorf with great glee goes out of his way to rub it in that the whole series of events that the Enji and Brave Vesperia just went through was all just a sideshow to distracted the good guys so Ganondorf could once more kidnap Princess Zelda without intervention!

Outraged that his planet was just bait Yuri unleashes everything he has at the evil king, only to be show how outclassed he is when he is brutality and swiftly hit near death in mere moments! Ben, Cloud, Link and the others are ready to defeat the evil king, and while they may have managed to defeat him when Xehamaru first revived him back on Death Mountain, they are all horrified to find that Ganondorf has not been just laughing and being a jerk all the time the Enji have been dealing with Kira! He has been busy, killing billions of souls and all of that energy he has absorbed to enhance his power, and with all the power of this worlds Blastia his power is even larger!

However to show how confident in his power he now is he taught his adversary's to meet him at the center of his self made space lair, after dealing with his minions first! Of course are hero's are not going to back out with all that is at stake and thanks to Kirby having a spar jumbo Warp Star they quickly enter his lair. However, waiting for them are the most loyal and powerful servants of the evil king,

**Onox the **"General of Darkness"! **Veran **the "Sorceress of Shadows"! And the demon of the winds, **Vaati**!

All three of these respected minions all want to show who is the best servant to their master, and want a shot at crushing his enemies! And this is just the first floor! Can Ben and co defeat all these powerful villains and still be ready to defeat the super charged evil king? The only way to find out is to

_**Chapter 95: Surge of Darkness! Ganondorf's Ultimate Cruel Trap!  
**_

All right, before we depart some more Author's notes. Just to clear things up in the real Tales of Vesperia Duke was the true final boss, and oddly enough even so he never died. Also, of course the Adaphagoes was never really Ganondorf's creation of any sort, this is just my own twist lol. Till next time!


	40. C 95:Ganondorf's Ultimate Trap!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Vol 2

_**Chapter 95: The Flaring Cruel Darkness! Ganondorf's Ultimate trap! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Link, Cloud, Kirby and Yuri's group were trying to figure out just how to deal with the crises unleashed by the clueless Alexei, the large radioactive Octopus of doom the Adaphagoes! While they were slowly able to figure out the best method to wipe it out without having a negative effect on the planet Rita was able to work out a theory that would use the world's own Blastia and convert it to energy that would destroy it. However, just when they were about to give it a shot it seems someone has their own plan, when Duke appeared before them and took back Dein Nomos from Yuri and warning them not to interfere with his own plan!

As they were puzzled at what the white haired man was going to do when only a little while later there problems only got worse as they detected the massive giant tower breaking out of the ground !

And thanks to the sudden arrival of one of the Entelexeia, and it told them both Duke's true past and the secrets of the tower of Tarqaron! And what was most disturbing is that its powers could destroy Adaphagoes, at the cost of all the human lives on this world! Knowing that they can't let Duke go through with this and rushed on board to stop him! After dealing with a few dozen monsters or so they eventually made it to the top of the tower and confronted Duke.

No matter what anyone said Duke would not let anyone stop him, and was determined to wipe out humanity to return the world to a natural state! He was powerful and determined, but Ben's resolve was greater than Duke's, and it seemed that Duke even had respect for Ben. However before Ben and the Enji could speed his defeat they were stopped, by Yuri! As foolish as it may have been the vigilante was determined to prove to Duke that the people of the world of could fight for their future with their own power!

And while Duke's power was fierce, and after transforming he was able to blast the members of Brave Vesperia nearly to the breaking point! However, all of the warriors were determined, and in a combined assault they were able to defeat him! With Duke wounded, subdued and out of the way are hero's had no time to lose, and they moved quickly to move forward with Rita's plan! In the nick of time all of the Blastia around the world is transformed in to an energy blast fired by the Neo-Highwind!

However even this seemed not to be enough! However, Duke seemed to have a change of heart and gave a burst of power to the blast, and it seemed like it was enough! However, then something that no one expected happened! To everyone's horror the Adaphagoes transformed, in to some kind of nightmarish fusion of a ship and a castle! Before long Link's worse fears were conformed as none other than a triumphant Ganondorf teleported in front of them!

Not only was the King of Evil responsible for controlling all the events that have unfolded, but he was using all of this as a diversion to warp in to the Zaphas castle and once more kidnap Princess Zelda! It seems that the Zannacross Inquisitor has been preparing to show both his ally's and his enemies why he thinks he is the most evil being of all and the only one worthy of being the true envoy of Chaos Zannacross Necron! The question now is, just how will he do it and how painful will it be for are heroes?

The time to find out is now, so let's get started!

* * *

Before we return to are hero's standoff we briefly return to the most evil place of all, Neo Pandemonium! At the main stronghold of the Zannacross Empire Kira, or by his new name Darth Judicar has just entered the throne room to report the progress of his reorganization and merging of the Titans Special Forces with the main demonic forces. Damonus had ordered him to rethink why he was beaten and killed by Ben Max his father and all the other Enji before he official took command of the fleet and just now he is ready to give the shadow lord his answer.

He stops just short of the throne and just remains stand till Damonus says," So, have you reflected on your errors Darth Judicar?

"The son of the Grand Master nods and says

," Yes, Damonus, after much time spent meditating I now see things clearly. While I thought I had planned for every situation perfectly, I now see I had let my powers make me arrogant. I was so fixated with fulfilling my destiny that I forgot the whole reason I was taking matters in to my own hands. Not for glory, but for the creation of the new era of darkness. I once again let emotions weaken my foresight, and because I lost the ultimate balance of light and darkness I was no longer on a higher level then those weak hearten fools.

However, now I understand what must be done. I won't let pride, or any other worthless emotion fog my eyes. Now and forever, I am Darth Judicar, the one who will erase this decaying dimension and create paradise. Ben Auro, Max Bruder, Master Myers, and all other heretics that oppose the return of the Supreme God Emperor of darkness will die.

"Damonus has his throne turn around and his eyes glow as he says,

" Good, you were able to erase all remaining fragments of your light. Now you can truly begin the path to the glorious revival of the one true ruler of all space and time! Ah, so I assume you also have a new war plan to present to me and the master?

"Kira smirks and says

," Not a plan, a map of death for the Lylat Kingdom. Father and King Atem may try and change were they hide there military bases and key projects. But it's useless. Not only do I know where they are, but I can easley predict where they will try and relocate all vital projects and fleets! Since the Lylat Kingdom and its people could not accept the truth of the true nature of the world, they will be erased. And Ben Auro, since you were too weak to accept the truth, you will lose everything you hold dear before you painfully die!

"His demon superior laughs and has black flames ignite on his right hand as he says,"

I see you wish to wipe out the light of the welder of the Star Sword. However, Ganondorf seems to be attempting his own plan for that at the moment. Right now he has succeeded in luring Ben Auro and his friends in to his trap that he had planned on the world of Terca Lumeris. Now it is time to see if he can perform up to the high expectations he has promised.

"Kira sighs and says,"

Ganondorf, he is powerful and cunning, but he is a savage man who's mind is warped around his own ego and out of date ideas. All he can think about is conquering all he can. His darkness will never be enough to engulf Ben Auro's light on his own.

"Damonus turns to the side and says,"

Its true Ganondorf has a little too high opinion of himself, but so does everyone here, including you. He is one to get results, he has destroyed the most planets out of all the Inquisitors theses last few months. And even I will give him credit for the level of planning he put in to this plan. All that remains is to see if he can get his plan to work. For it would be a great misfortune for him if he can't. After all, there if no forgiveness for failures. And those that can't be of anymore use will either be recycled or deleted! Now, it's time I look over what you know.

"Kira nods and says,"

Of course. The will of the gods will be fulfilled so that this cosmos can at last be free, of all the errors the god and the devil made in this dimension. Only then, can a new better world be created! Now, here is my plan.

" With that the true traitor of the Enji and the one who is the voice of Zannacross go over all of his knowledge of the Lylat Kingdom's secrets!

* * *

However, we now return back to the most pressing matter at hand, the appearance of Ganondorf! Yuri and the other natives of Terca Lumeris can tell right away that this guy is bad news. Yuri all of a sudden feels a lot heaver and glares right at the evil king hovering smugly above them all as he says

," So, this is that Ganondorf nut that Link talked about? He is even uglier in person. And the fact that he is one of those Zannacross freaks that what to blow up everything is not helping me is won over!

" Estelle falls to her knees merely from the amount of darkness Ganondorf has and say

s," I never felt, such a evil mind! Its like there is nothing at all but a pure black heart! I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes, this guy is much worse than Alexei or Yeager. He truly wishes to destroy this planet, everything and everyone on it, and many more planets!"

Rita then shakes Estelle and says,"

Don't let him psych you out! He just wants to be a jerk and scare us so much he can feed of are fear or something! But he won't be able to do that when we blast him in to the sun! Still, he is, creepy. "Link then points the Master Sword at his hated long time foe and says,

" Ganondorf! So you come after Agahnim failed to complete your plan when you found out I , Ben and the other Enji were here eh? So be it, this will be where we settle things once and for all!

" Ganondorf' 's power has grown so much that its causing lighting to strike the tower as his eyes narrow on Link while he says,

" Oh Link, your misunderstanding is so amusing. Hate to break it to you but I was right on my Black Omen controlling events to my liking before you were even here!

"Ben says,"

It seems like quite the hassle for a Zannacross Inquisitor to go so far to a planet that borders on the edge of discovered space in the universe, then take his time hiding making his minions slowly control the events without even making his presence known, all to feed energy in to what looked like a giant Octopus? Seems a little too complex for someone who could just blow up the planet. Was there even a real Adaphagoes to begin with?

"The follower of the dark side looks up at the sky and says

," Yes at one point in this pathetic planet's history the Adaphagoes was indeed sealed away. A few months ago I had just destroyed a planet in the same galaxy when I sensed an unusual energy. I sensed the dormant Adaphagoes sealed in this planet's moon, and also sensed the powers that this world possessed. However, what made this planet useful was that it was all ready in contact with Hyrule. Rather than just destroying this planet as casually as I did the others, I saw that I could spawn a trap that would in time allow me to have both my revenge and my ultimate victory on all of those that have been thorns in my side for all to long! That is why I hid in the shadows and waited till you and Zelda arrived before I pushed things in to motion. Heh, and it was more prove that patience is a virtue. After all thanks to your great plan I was able to get much more energy than I ever thought from a world full of simpletons like you!

"Cloud then says,

" So, you made us go through circles and fight all these battles just so you could get even more powerful? Treating this planet merely as a stage for your mad plans will not be forgiven Ganondorf! The energy you have stolen will never be used to try and revive Chaos Zannacross Necron!

" Ganondorf sighs as he sees Cloud and the others to begin to power up and says,

" Fools! Think I would waste time creating such an elaborate plan merely for more energy? I see none of you possess the capacity to understand my cunning, but it's just another advantage to me! I see I already fired you all up, but be careful now! It would be tragic for you to fire at me with everything you got, only to miss and kill poor Princess Zelda!

"Link's eyes widen as he says,

" What do you mean you madman? Zelda is safely in Zaphas Castle, unless, no!

" Ganondorf does not do anything but smile before he extends his hand and has a large light from out of it before it blasts above him and explodes with a large light! And when it clears Link and everyone else are horrified to see Princess Zelda trapped in a giant Crystal floating above Ganondorf!

Flynn then says,

" Oh no, Princess Zelda! But she was safe, even after we defeated Alexei when I reported in she was still in the castle. Unless, that was an imposter?

"Link says," No, I would have known, I would have felt it. I should have felt her being taken! It was only when we were on this tower that I had trouble sensing magic energy. Wait, does this mean that when we were fighting Duke she was?

"His speech is interrupted when Ganondorf laughs madly and says,

" Well kid, just putting it all together now? Bah, without all those sages telling you what to do you are helpless! Hahaahahah! But you are right, while you were fighting Duke and the other Enji to spread out, not to mention long rang detection of magic energies being impossible thanks to what you all thought was the Adaphagoes! Heh, I knew Duke would not amount to much, but at least his determination to protect this worthless planet allowed something of value to be done!

"The still wounded white haired warrior is outraged at what he is hearing and says,"

You! To think I let my anger consume me so much that I was blind to your true intentions. You never wanted to save this world; you would massacre an entire world just to get this princess in your grasp? Is all you desire is to bring death and destruction?

"The evil king just looks amused and says,

" You truly are an ignorant fool Duke! You devout you're whole being to protecting such fragile worthless things. However, you're just holding on to naïve illusions! Clinging on to such weak ideals breads more weakness and you will never be able to open your mind to the one truth of the cosmos! And that is that only power is real, and the only real power is the power to destroy. Existence is fleeting. Destruction is eternal! Every mortal is born waiting for death. Civilizations fall, and there very ashes are swallowed by time. The stars themselves burn out. Destruction, on the other hand, it's the true face of the universe! Some call it entropy, and try to quantify and constrain it. Destruction is easy, and permanent!

When a being is killed everything he or she would have done or possessed, seen or felt, is too murdered. And this murder makes it a permanent change in the structure of the cosmos. It empties the universe of an entire life and leaves behind only a void. And it's this void that is the foundation of truth! That is why you Enji imbeciles who fallow a path of meritless balance of light and darkness is just a talk of weakness! The darkness is the only ultimate power! And those that are too weak to command its power will be devoured! For there is no place for the weak, only the strong will prevail. And it's fate that the strong will dominate the unworthy! And since I am one who has fully embraced the darkness, it's only natural that I am the one true king of the dark side! And once I once and for all acquire all the things I need, everyone in the cosmos will be forced to expect it!

" After this long speech Yuri just snarls at the black skinned foe and says," Bravo you even outdo Alexei in overblown bad guy rants! However, I don't care how you rationalize this; nothing gives you the right to play with the lives of millions! So you nearly caused the Guilds and the Empire to wipe each other out, make Estelle suffer, and manipulate several people to endanger the world, all so you could kidnap one women?

" Ganondorf looks dismissive and says,"

Oh please, as if you option matters to me you worthless trash! Zelda, and the power within her is more valuable than all the people in this pathetic round of the mill planet! It was ideal to make this the planet the place where I shatter the thorns in my side once and for all, after all, I still want to make Hyrule my trophy world in the new era. This world however, is worthless and since you're not even worthy of being my slaves ill just transform this planet and its people to space dust! "

This makes everyone mad, but Yuri most of all! While he is still tired from his fight with Duke this puts him in to a rage and his magic energy explodes as he says,

" You, your nothing but an inhuman monster! Some rapid beast like you has no right to call himself a king of anything!"

Ganondorf looks amused and lands on the ground in front of Yuri as he says,

" Worthless filth ,such irony you call me a beast when your nothing but a rapid dog! I have watched your struggles Yuri Lowell, and you are a dog with sharp fangs. However its time I put you in your place, all the way to hell!

" Yuri charges at Ganondorf and says," Bring it! Ill slice that wide grin of your face!"

Estelle then looks worried and says

," No, stop Yuri! You can't win!

" Link then says," She is right, you don't have any idea just how dangerous he is!

" Yuri then dashes in a zigzag formation right at the evil king, but just when it looks like he is going to slash at him, he then fakes it and jumps in to the air and says,

" I don't care how powerful you are or how many people you have beaten! No way are you going to get away with this! Final Gale!

"With this Yuri slashes his sword in a circular motion and fires a gale shockwave at the enemy! However, as soon as it touches Ganondorf, the energy attack shatters on impact! The villain just says,

" Tsc, you really think someone like you, who has no real power, has any chance of even harming me?

"Yuri then says," I don't care what powers you have and I lack. All that matters is that I can't afford to lose! Now just shut up and die!

" Yuri then slashes right at his foe's head, and the Zannacross Inquisitor dose not even move! However, everyone soon sees just why as the blade hits him dead on, only to have no effect to him at all! Yuri is in a state of disbelief as he says," What the, he did not even flitch? What is with this guy? AH! What the hell" He then looks at his hand and sees that his hand is bleeding before he says," When did this guy move? I did not even see him?

"Ganondorf laughs and says,"

You truly are a fool. If you had any real ability to sense magical power you would have sensed that my power level far exceeds yours, and that it's so large hitting me just causes a backlash of my power, to hurt you! Fool, think your resolve can make up for your lack of power? Let me show you, how wrong you are!

" With that Ganondorf performs a swift chop that hits Yuri's blade, and to his horror shatters it! Yuri is starting to realize how screwed he is as he says,

" My sword, he shattered it!"

Ganondorf laughs and says," Now do you understand? It takes a blade as powerful as the Master Sword or the Star Sword to even harm me! Face it; tying to oppose me will only bring you much, much pain!

"With that he gives Yuri a brutal Spartan like kick right in the stomach that sends him flying fast! However the lesson of pain from the evil king is just beginning, as he warps behind Yuri even as he is being dashed back, and grabs Yuri by the neck before he slams him to the ground hard with his flame chock attack so hard that the platform nearly shatters and Yuri coughs up blood! Hearing Yuri yell Ganondorf laughs and says,"

What is the matter boy, reality too hard to bear? It's too bad you had to annoy me, because at first I was just going to kill you away instantly so I could fight the ones I am really after uninterrupted. However now I will make you suffer!

"With that he keeps crushing his heel on Yuri and Link says,"

Fiend, you know I am the one you truly have a score to settle so leave the others out of it!

" Ben then powers up and says," You really are pure evil Ganondorf. And that is why I can't allow you to go on! I'll make sure you never inflict any more misery! "

With that he, Link, Flynn Cloud and the others all charge at Ganondorf but the foe sees this and has his hand glow while saying

," Don't worry, we will settle things soon enough, after I put this street rat in his place!

" With that his energy explodes and in a instant he shows how much more powerful he has gotten when he fires a giant orb of dark energy in to the air, before it turns in to countless smaller blasts that all home in on are hero's! As Ben Cloud and the others frantly try to defect the blasts Ben says,

" Damn him, he really has improved. Great, even more fun for us.

"The evil king smirks and says," Foolish Enji, your naïve to think only hero's can home their skills and strength! I quite well remember my defeat to you last time, and made sure that would not happen again no matter what! Let me demonstrate my new powers, on this young soon to be corpse!"

With that he floats in to the air and surrounds himself in his wicked aura and then performs a powered up version of his Wizard's foot from Brawl to try and split Yuri in to! However Yuri is able to rebound just in time to miss being split in half, but the shockwave from the attack still launches him in to the air, and in an instant Ganondorf grabs his head! He squeezes tight as he says,

" Its useless, in the end death is the fate for all who resist the dark side.

"He then takes out one of his swords and has it radiant with dark energy as he says,

" Now, let you be the first to be offered up to my ultimate triumph, and the return of this realms true master! So long!"

He then prepares to impale Yuri, when all of a sudden another sword blocks the strike, and it's none other than Duke!

Yuri sees that Duke saved him and says,"

Duke, thanks. "Ganondorf smirks and says,"

Now this is a surprise. Why would you, someone who despise humanity and wished for them all to be erased all of a sudden decide to save the one who most valiantly opposed you? Bah, not that it matters.

"Duke's eyes just narrow and he says,

" My mind was clouded but now I see things clearly. To erase humanity, when they are a part of nature however flawed. I was about to do something very foolish when Yuri forced me to come to my senses. I now see that you are the true root of all evil to the world of Terca Lumiers Ganondorf! King of evil, for making me your pawn, and for all the sins you have committed to all life I will destroy you!

" With that he quickly slashes at Ganondorf with Dein Nomos and the evil king throws Yuri to the side to take out his other sword and blocks with his two blades! As the clash creates a shockwave they both struggle to break out of the dead lock and the villain says," Fool, your already injured from your loss to theses lowlifes. What hope do you have to beat me?

"Duke then says," With the power of the will of this world you will be stopped!

"He then fires a surge of holy energy at his foe but Ganondorf blocks the blast with his swords and directs it to the air! He then says,"

Fool, Ill erase what you fight for so your death will be one of utter defeat! Huh, grr, think you can get the drop on me?

"Ganondorf senses Link coming for him and in a flash turns around to block Link's thrust. The hero from Hyrule presses harder and says,"

You will do no such thing! You will not get away, this time will be the last time we cross paths! "His foe grins evilly and says,

" Oh that is definite, thought its outcome will not be one you like! "Ben then charges at Ganondorf to back up Link and as his sword surges with holy energy he says,

" We beat you before when you were first brought back from the dead, and if it was not thanks to Xehamaru stepping in you would have been back to bothering others in hell! And now since I, all of us are much stronger since then this is the end of you even if you did raise your power a little!

" Ganondorf gets mad and the Tri-force of Power appears on his hand once more as he says,

" Arrogant boy, I'll show you just how much stronger I have become!" With that his energy explodes and blasts both Ben and Link back! As they get ready to charge the evil king says,"

It is true that you were able to destroy Xehamaru and hold your own against Night Terror, those dark Enji and even Kira. However, you all fail to underestimate how powerful I have become. But wonder no longer, and witness the true power of someone who fully embraces the power of darkness! RAH!!!

" With that Ganondorf's aura grows larger and larger till it nearly covers the sky! But worse of all, Ben and the others can hear screaming, and can almost make out crying souls surrounding his aura! Doug then says," What the hell is this? He really dose love to push the pure evil bit down are throats!"

Zelda then looks horrified and says,

" No, it can't be! It's not just an illusion. Those are all the souls Ganondorf killed and absorbed to empower him!

" Ben is horrified at this and says,"

No way! You're telling me you killed millions of life's just to make yourself stronger

? "Ganondorf laughs as he fully powers up and says,"

The weak live to serve the strong and help them fulfill there destiny! I have made sure the entire cosmos trembles in fear of my name! Of course I have been gathering souls to weaken the seal on the god emperor of darkness, but I have just been making sure I did not waste my time with these attacks and kept portions of each soul for myself! While individually they are near worthless. Let me show you what adding the power of millions of souls in despair can do! Who should be the first to feel my wrath?

"He looks at all the hero's ready to fight and smirks while saying,"

Ah yes, I know. Time to shatter your illusions of hope, and I'll start,

" He does not finish and a lightning bolt strikes in front of him blinding everyone. However when its gone Ganondorf is now right in front of Yuri, charging up for a powered up version of his Warlock Punch from Brawl! Flynn then says," Yuri no!" Ganondorf grins as he sees Yuri's of guard eyes widen and he says,"

Too late, die vermin!" With that he unleashes his powerful punch, and it's so strong it creates a shockwave! However, it's not Yuri who took the hit, because Yuri is horrified to see Duke warped in front of him to take the blow! He payed a steep price to because Ganondor's attack was so strong that the punch went right through Duke's heart! Yuri is shocked and says,

" Duke!? Why?

" Duke forces a smile as blood comes down his mouth and he says,

" I wanted to make up for being a fool. Please, take up my task, and protect this world.

"Everyone else is infuriated to see this and Judith then says," Duke, no!

" Ganondorf then says,"

You dare interfere? Such a waste of power, I think I'll take your power, your energy, and your life so they can be put to proper use!"

With that Ganondorf's energy engulfs Duke, and his entire body is consumed with dark flames! Its only moments before the Dein Nomos falls down and Ganondorf absorbs all of the flames in to his forehead as the symbol of the Zannacross Empire appears ! His Aura now grows even larger as he cackle's madly and says

," Hahahahah! Like lambs to the slather! Do you see now why siding with the light is so foolish!? Heh, that was a nice meal.

"Yuri then stares at the fallen sword of Duke and says,

" You, you won't get away with this! I'll kill you no matter what it takes Ganondorf!"

Ben also gets mad and says,"

You, you just can't get enough of inflicting misery! Duke may have been hostile but he was just trying to protect this world in his own way and did not deserve that! That's it; you're not going to be laughing when I shatter you! Bankai!

" With that Ben finally unleashes his true power and his magic energy explodes before light covers the area! Soon enough Ben's Star Sword has transformed and his aura is now golden. The members of Brave Vesperia are amazed to see Ben's true power unleashed and Yuri says,"

Damn, this is what he can really do? That look in his eyes, it's dead serious. I hate to admit it, but you really are something else Ben Auro.

"Link smirks and says," Ah, I see your even stronger then when we fought together against Xehamaru after his transformation. Still feeling so confident about your absolute victory Ganondorf?"

The evil king snickers as he says,"

Oh please. I fear no tainted hero. You all ready proved that that your mind is too weak to resist the dark side. You can never be able to concur it! After all, without your friends you're quite weak. Otherwise Kira would have succeeded and you still be his pawn of evil!

" Estelle then says," Pawn of evil? Ben? What are you talking about? "

Ganondorf laughs and says,"

Oh, so you did not feel obliged to tell theses natives about your little mental breakdown Ben Auro? You know, how you let your anger and sadness consume you, creating your personality of hatred Darth Idious, and wiped out an entire planet before Master Myers and the others brought your killing spree to an end? "

This of course shocks the members of the party that were unaware and Karol says

," No way, you expect us to believe something from a jerk like you? Have to try harder than that right Ben? Ben, he is lying right? "

He and the others just see Ben look down and ashamed and he says,"

My body did do that, but not my heart! I never wanted to do any of that! I, could not stop it, it was like I was trapped in a nightmare. It would never have happened if Kira did not push me till I was trapped."

Ganondorf then says,

" Blame whoever you like but it's you who are the mass murdered, not me! Face it, you're no better than me Ben Auro. Just a failure of a hero who is forever tainted by blood brought from his own dark rage!"

As he laughs once more and Ben nearly looks like it's going to reach him his friends run up in front of him and get ready to fight and Link says

,' Don't you dare try and say Ben is in the same class as mad scum like you Ganondorf! I heard the full story, and while Ben could have done things diffently. In his situation it was clear he was pushed over the brink involuntary. You choose the path of evil, Ben did not. And that is all the difference.

"Cloud then says,"

That's right. Kira isolated Ben from everyone, gave him no chance to rest. And when he was dealt with very deep betrayals he was just pushed harder and harder. Nearly anyone would snap under a situation like that. But Ben was still able to recover and that proves he is not like you!

"Doug then says,"

Damn straight! You have a lot of nerve comparing my buddy to the likes of you when it's you and the other bad guys who were conspiring for this in the first place!"

Kirby then says," That is right, its jerks like you who keep making everyone sad and that's why it's time to stop you for good!

" Ganondorf sighs and says,"

So you will really behind your hope to the end eh? Find, and then let it all end here!

" Ben then gets in to his fighting stance and says,"

Yes, it does end here. Time I show you that even though my heart fell in to the darkness, it still is one with the light!"

Ganondorf then says,

" Oh, so you want to show me eh? Find, show me then, just how much your precious dreams are worth!

" Ben then says," If you insist! Die!" With that in a flash he is right above Ganondorf and even he did not expect such speed! Ben slashes at Ganondorf so fast that he is not able to raise his guard in time and his slashed across the cheek! As blood falls down his cheek he dashes backwards before flying higher in to the air and saying,"

Impressive, you're a fast one.

"Ben then says," That's just the beginning. And before I show you all I can do you will already be dead!" Ganondorf laughs and says," I doubt that, but if you truly think you can overcome me, then you must prove it to me!

"Cloud then says," We don't have to prove anything to you, just stop you!" He and Link then charges at Ganondorf and prepares to slash him but Ganondorf snaps his fingers, and the crystal holding Zelda warps in front of him! Stopping in his tracks Link says," Zelda! At least fight honorably you coward! So you're trying to show how you can only beat us with a hostage?

"Ganondorf says," Hardly. I don't need a shield, I am just reminding you that I hold all the cards! And if you wish to make sure no harm comes to your beloved princess then you will follow me, if you can! If you wish to settle are grudge, then we will finish this fight in my throne room. That is, if my minions don't defeat you first! And let me warn you they have also been busy getting ready to get there revenge on you Link! "He then shimmers with darkness and Ben says,

" You're not getting away, this ends now Divine Flare Edge!

" With that Ben's sword explodes with holy energy and he goes to slash Ganondorf in half. However Ganondorf smugly flicks his cape as a dark dome forms around both him and the captured Zelda and before Ben can reach them they warp away! It is only moments later that they can hear him mocking them through an announcer like magic as he says

," Heh, come to me Link, come to be Ben Auro! Come so we can prove which side is superior!

"Ben punches the ground in frustration and says,

" Damn him, he enjoys playing this out! He thinks this is a game but he will regret it!

" Link then looks at his foe's gigantic ship/fortress as he says,

" And once more he has Zelda in his grasp. His obsessive hunger to obtain the other parts of the Tri force seems to be as present as ever. But I will never let him have it!"

Cloud then says," Don't worry, no way Ganondorf is getting away with all he has done. Plus, that ship of his looks like it's a pretty high threat.

"Rita then says,"

That's putting it lightly, I never would have thought possible there was technology so vast it could hide as the Adaphagoes! I would love to be able to have a sample of the technology, after I blast the rest of that creep's place to dust! I won't forgive him for treating this planet as his plaything!

" Cloud then says,

" I understand how you guys feel, but you should leave the rest to us. Ganondorf made it quite clear he is above all of your combined power. He will not hesitate to kill you if you come.

" Yuri then looks at the Black Omen, and then looks at Dein Nomos before he walks over to Duke's sword and picks it up before saying,"

That may be the smart thing to do, but I don't care. Duke died saving me because he believed in us, to protect this world. And I am not going to let that cold blooded psycho get away with what he did! Brave Vesperia always finishes its jobs!"

Flynn then walks over to Yuri and puts his arm on his friend's shoulder as he says,"

For once I am in complete agreement with Yuri. No matter how much power Ganondorf posses he must pay for the crimes he has committed to the people of this world. "

Ben looks at the resolve of the two's eyes and sighs before saying,"

Well, can't say I blame you for feeling this way. And I just know trying to stop you will end up causing more problems for us. Find, you guys can tag along, just be careful ok?"

Estelle looks happy and says,

" Oh thank you Ben! Don't worry, we all will be.

"James then looks up and says

," Great, now we just have to figure how to get in that thing. Does not seem like Ganondorf made any hangers or any entrances to his freaky ship, guess he made it so that only he could enter.

"Cloud grins and presses something on his glove as he says,

" Don't worry, Cid can find a way in to anything. Speaking of him, hey Cid, we could use one of your dramatic landings to get on board that ship in front of you and get to Ganondorf.

" Everyone hears engines roaring as the Neo Highwind fly's higher in to the air and Cid talks through Cloud's transmitter and says,

" Hell yah!" It will be a breeze to blow a hole in this sorry excuse for a ship! Just get ready to board while I get in to position and, hey!

"Just as the Enji's friend was piloting the ship to them all of a sudden the much larger black ship above it glows, and fires barrages of red particle blasts at the ship, and scores a hit! Thanks to Cid's expert piloting skills he is able to avoid a disaster but it still takes damage and he says,"

Damn it! Want to play rough? I'll show you rough! Sorry Cloud but can't take you there till I have an opening.

"Ben then says," Man, Ganondorf really is going all out to win. But we can't let him win! There has to be some way we can break through his attacks. Huh, what is that? More of his ships? No wait, its are guys!"

Ben sees two more ships flying up, and recognizes the ships as the Enterprise Deluxe belonging to the other Cid, and the Albion mark VI that Luke's team fly's! As they also engage fire Ben senses more power levels and looks below to see both Cecil and Luke leading there teams up to rendezvous with them and Ben says,

" Hey guys, looks like you made it."

They get on top of the tower to where the others are and Luke says,

" Ben, Cloud, and everyone else, glad to see you're still alive. We saw all the commotion and rushed over once things were cleared up.

"Tear then sees everyone banged up and says," Looks like we were too late to help though. What happened here?

"Ben sighs and says," Short story is that Duke was being used by Ganondorf as a diversion. All this was so he could kidnap Princess Zelda, and we all fell for it. "Cecil then says," Damn him, all this suffering. We can't let him get away!"

Yuri then sees all three of the Enji ships attacking the Black Omen and says," To bad it seems all forms of transportation are busy not being blasted. Damn it, there has to be something you guys can do to get through!" Everyone thinks for a second before no other then Kirby looks happy and says," Hey wait a minute, I have something that can get us through! I knew it would come in handy someday! Hang on a sec. "Everyone is curious to see what the pink wonder is talking about and are puzzled as they see him stick his stubby hands in his own mouth, before a minute later he takes out what looks like a star!

Hiryuumon then says," Hey, I remember that thing. Isn't that what we used to get to where the fighting was going on back on your world?"

Ben looks worried and says," That's right, a warp star right. Er, riding one of those was not good for my stomach. And besides, I think it's too small to fit all of us Kirby."

Kirby smiles and says, Oh but you see this is a jumbo warp star! Just have to, ah there we go!"

Kirby kicks it, and everyone is shocked to see it quickly expand to become the size of the entire area

! Link then says

," Impressive trick, but can it get us through that demon's defenses?

"Kirby nods and says," Don't worry, it's going to take more than darkness to stop this star!

" Link then nods and says," All right, let us hurry everyone. Every second wasted is another second Ganondorf has time to do what he wishes to Zelda and this world.

"Everyone nods and hops on the front of the jumbo warp star. And while it seems that it's not the most stable of rides, after a bit it seems that Kirby knew what he was doing, as the warp star rockets right to the bad guy's home base! It zigzags to avoid the energy blasts being sent his way and it zooms in right for the bottom of the Black Omen, and as they are quickly getting to their desired destination Judith says,

" I must say, I never expected a miniature star would serve as such a fast ride. Say Kirby, what are you planning on doing to get in?"

Kirby smiles and says," Oh that's simple, just crash right through!

"The others are nervous at this and Raven panics as he says," Are you serious! Old Raven is not built for this kind of travel!"

Ben sees that there ride is not getting any slower and says,

" Good Grief, this is going to be rough. Hang on!" With that the Star collides with the ship's barrier and manages to break through it, along with the ship, crashing right in to it! Everyone is sent flying as they are all land hard on the metal surface! After making sure he is not seeing things Ben slowly gets on his feet to see everyone else is still with him and says,

" Whew, that was, a interesting ride. Good thing I did not eat yet. Er, is everyone still ok?"

Estelle seems to be a little wobbly but smiles while saying," Oh don't worry I am fine Ben. However, when did you become two people?

" Cloud then says

," Well, at least everyone is still able to fight. All right everyone. We have to be quick, it won't take long before Ganondorf knows we are here. Huh, scratch that, so much for surprise!

"Sure enough just as everyone is regaining their balance they hear some sort of sound that is most likely an alarm, before sure enough various Necrocalcous form out of the ground around every one! Not only that but various other long stable monsters of the evil king start appearing out behind them and Yuri says,

" Well, looks like he is too busy to settle things!"

Jade then says," No, he is laying out an even more devious trap then he leaded on. He intentionally forced us to enter his lair, so that his various minions could confront us. Most likely he wants us to exhausted are energy against them, then finish us of. "Link sighs and says,"

Ganondorf never did like to play fair. But, if he thinks this is enough to put us down then like always, he underestimates are resolve!"

Ben smirks and says,"

Well, in that case let's remind him by bursting right through this place and confronting him! Get out of the way!

" With that his energy flares up before he unleashes a massive golden energy sword wave that disintegrates mindless foes right in front of them! Everyone else gets to work to demolishing the many minions in their path, but little are they aware that as they fight fast, they are being watched, and not just by Ganondorf!

* * *

We briefly switch are view to the evil king's throne room, where he has just returned with Zelda and is now sitting on his throne. The hag duo are there, as well as a few other of his elite servants! As they are all watching the evil king's largest minion laughs and says,"

Look at those worms! Crawling as if they can stand a chance against you! This sight is so pitiful I can't wait to kill them all!

" Ganondorf says," Yes, Link and the others like usual are acting so heroic that they willing jumped in to my trap, and in to their doom!" Another one of his servants says,"

Oh please, please master let me have the pleasure of putting them out of your misery!"

Ganondorf just puts his hand on his hand and says," Heh, now then acting overconfident are we? Don't forget that despite your new powers they are all powerful warriors, and before you could not beat Link alone

!" The third minion bows before saying,

" Oh, but we are ready for all of them master Ganondorf. They will die before they even knew what hit them! Come boys; let's rid the cosmos of a bunch of foolish hero's!"

With that the trio all vanish in to the darkness, and there master laughs before saying," This should be a good show. Hopefully they can at least make Ben Auro and the others tired. Oh Zelda, care to watch your beloved hero's last moments?

"From her magical prison she looks away and says,"

You can taunt me all you want scum, but I know they will prevail through all that you throw at them and soon be here to stop you once and for all!"

Ganondorf just laughs and says," Oh, I am counting on it Zelda, I am counting on it.

"Meanwhile, as Zelda worries about her foe's implication, we now go back to are regularly scheduled programming, er I mean Ben and co!

* * *

After quickly dispatching the monsters and Necrocalcous in their way they at once moved at top speed! While the Zannacross Inquisitor had set many traps to make sure his trespassers would have a rough time. But while the group got slowed down a little after Karol fell in to a trap door, and had to have Yuri and Doug help him not get swallowed by the disgusting worm Like-Like monsters, although Link had to cut one open to get his Mirror shield back. After that , and plowing through a bunch of supped up Redead zombies, they reach a important looking chamber that looks like a grand hall of such filled with stain glass windows

. Estelle takes a look and says,"

Wow, this place looks far different than the rest of the castle. It looks nice! Oh? Who are all the people?"

Link takes a look on one of the people imprinted on the windows and says," I know who that is, it's my old friend, Saria! She was one of the six sages that first sealed Ganondorf, and my child hood friend. Hey, and that's Rauru! In fact all of the six sages are here. Not only that, but Naryu, the light sprit Faron, and nearly everyone else who helped me. What is this? Huh, is someone coming?

" Everyone gets on guard, but are surprised to see its Zelda! Link at once runs over to her and says,"

Princess! You managed to escape! How did you escape under Ganondorf's nose? "Zelda says," Oh it was nothing , all I had to do was wait for him to slip up.

"Luke then says," All right! Now Ganondorf has no leverage, and we can hit him with everything we have!"

Yuri then says," Do you know the fastest way to him? The less things in are way the more we can save to give him a proper face cave!

"Zelda smiles and says,"

Of course, come this way and what we all are aiming for will be in are reach.

"Link then says," All right then, lead the way.

"Zelda then motions to the left of the three doors out of the room and they are all about to fallow her when all of a sudden Hiryuumon pauses, sniffs his nose and says,

" Excuse me princess, but you smell a little funny. You almost smell like that Ganondorf jerk!" Ben looks embarrassed and goes over to his digimon partner before saying,"

Don't be rude Hiryuumon, it just must be from being in her spell or something.

" Zelda just keeps walking forward and says,"

Yes, that what it is. We must hurry, otherwise the dark king will destroy this planet, and his dark magic will become nigh invincible. "

Cecil then also pauses, then put's his hand on his sword as he says,

" Hold on a second Ben, I to senses a faint darkness from within her heart. So unless Zelda has had her mind possessed this is most likely a imposter!

" Zelda just laughs and says

," Oh don't be silly dear Enji. If I was not who I say I am, could I do this?"

With that her eyes glow black, and before anyone can move dark vines break out of the ground to entangle everyone, and quickly shock them all with some high voltage electrify!

This " Zelda" then forms a evil grin and says,"

Opps, I suppose if I were Zelda I would not have done that, but it's too late anyway, your all ready trapped!

" With that she snaps her fingers and a dark aura surrounds her, before her true identity shown! In Zelda's place is a woman with dark green skin, and red hair. She is wearing some sort of old medieval like sorceress outfit. Link gets mad once he remembers who he is dealing with, because its

_Veran, the __"Sorceress of Shadows"_ Who caused havoc in one of the countries of Hyrule named Labrynna all on the orders of the Twinrova sister to try and revive Ganondorf !

Link's eyes narrow and he says,

" Veran! So you were brought back to? Bah, ill cut you down if I must. Where is Zelda!"

Veran looks amused and says

," Hello Link, it's so nice to see you again. So nice because after suffering in hell for many years I can repay the favor! Too bad for you you're still not strong enough to see through my illusions. Maybe death will make you better at that!"

Ben looks annoyed and says,"

So, another servant of Ganondorf with an overblown ego trying to tire us out? We don't have time for you, so you should know that despite what new powers you have your going to be going back to hell real soon!"

Veran looks annoyed and says,"

So you're the one who the angles of heaven want to be there savior, Ben Auro is it? You, all of you are fools. Everything you cherish is an illusion. Hope, friends, justice, all just dreams. For one thing boy, I am not a fool like you think. Even with my new powers I knew it would be foolish to try to reach my revenge alone. And that is why I brought some hired muscles to insure your deaths! Ahem, that's your cue!

" Ben is not willing to wait and see where this is going and begins to power up. But before he can a strong gust of wind blows in to them and sweeps them up in a min-tornado! Soon another male voice laughs and says,

" Oh sorry Veran, just wanted to make sure I got a look at Link's face when he realized he is finished!"

Moments later the person who was talking appears behind Veran, and it looks like a human with grey skin wearing dark blue and grey cloths with a cape and has red eyes.

He is_ Vaati_, the demonic master of wind master that was formally a small minish before he embraced the powers of the dark side, and stole the powerful Wishing cap from his master Elzo to gain much power before he caused much trouble for Link and Zelda

. Link then says," Vaati, so you're in on this to? I don't care how many of you fiends team up. We will concur all of your hatred and confront Ganondorf!

" Vaati forms a wide grin and says,

" I would not be so sure Link. After all you're still a sucker for opposing the one true power, the darkness! Oh well, by the time we thrash you that should give you a pretty clear message! Let the pain commence! But first, let's start with are heavy hitter!"

Before are hero's can even figure out what Vaati 's meaning is the dark mage causes them to be blown hard to the end of the chamber, just as a strong presence breaks out of the wall, and slams hard in to Link, Yuri and Flynn with its massive fist! As they hit the ground hard Yuri coughs up blood and says,

"Damn it, that's not how introduce yourself."

They hear another even louder, more brutish laugh as they see the man laughing in front of them. He is four times the size of Link, Yuri or Ben and is incased in golden armor that has Gerudo- like designs toped of with a red marking on his chest that is likely the evil king's official insignia for his forces! Only his mouth is not covered from the cone shaped helmet he is wearing, and

he is _Onox "General of Darkness"_ and the man who caused the seasons of the land of Holodrum to go out of whack! The large man winds up his fist and says,

" Well, looks like you fell for master Ganondorf's ultimate trap hook line and sinker! I was getting bored crushing weaklings. I hope you trained your body to withstand some pain Link, because I have a lot of rage to dish out!"

As everyone is up on their feet Yuri gets ready for a fight and says,"

Man Link, you have ran in to a lots of powerful deranged acquaintances!"

Ben then powers up and as he is still in his Bankai state he unleashes enough power to cause Onox to flinch as he says,"

So it's a full ambush is it? At least it saves us the trouble of being delayed. Now we can clear the path of road blocks at once!"

Yuri grins as he uses his magic energy to have Dein Nomos glow and says,

" My thoughts exactly Ben. This guy likes to pull his weight, but all that means is more mass to come crashing down!

"He then charges at Onox but the evil general gets mad and says,

" Bah, this is why native cockroaches are so annoying. They just don't understand who they are dealing with till you mop the floor with their guts!"

With that he unleashes his magical aura before he holds his hand in the air, and a gigantic mace and chain materializes in to his grip! As he begins to swing it around in the air Yuri says

," Is that supposed to scare me? A weapon that massive will not be able to be used very fast. By the time you try and bring that down on me ill already be cutting you down! Ghost, huh? Whoa!"

Just as he is about to unleash one of his attacks he is shocked to see Onox is much faster than his size gives off and the large mace is already coming down on his head! He just barely has enough time to get out of the way, and his shoulder is hit by the tip of one of the mace's spikes as it causes a large crater where it lands! Yuri looks at his much larger foe and says,

' Man, he is faster then he looks. This ought to be fun.

"With that he and everyone else in the proximity swiftly tries to avoid being smashed by the large foe's relentless attacks, and it's not helping that they also have to avoid the duo magical assault of Vaati and Vearn! At the moment Cloud is defecting blasts fired by the red eyes floating around Vaati, and his back is pushed against the wall as his foe seems not to need to pause in his attacks

! Vaati grins as his energy flares up and fires of a powerful red blast of energy and Cloud reacts by giving a enhanced leap in the air to avoid being singed, however Vearn is waiting for that and uses her magic to create a spike of dark energy to erupt out of the ceiling above Cloud, and head to impale him! However a holy blast destroys the spike, and the angry green skinned women turns to see that it was Tear, who intersected with her Holy Lance magic attack!

Vearn then says," It would be wise of you not to interfere girl, less you want your death to be ever the more painful!"

Tear then takes out her kunai knives hidden in her gloves and says,"

We will see about that witch, Searing Sorrow!

"With that Tear powers up and throws her light energy infused knives at the dark witch, only for her to hold out her hand and freeze them before using her magic to disintegrate them! She then glares at Tear and says," My, your quite powerful, I wonder, how powerful I would become if I had your body to command? Let's find out!" With that she disappears in to her shadow, before appearing out of Tear's shadow while saying,"

Come, experience the greatness of being my puppet! Huh, gah!

" She is about to try and take possession of Tear when all of a sudden Luke makes his presence known by punching his foe hard to the left as he says,"

I won't let you do that, your through! Radiant Roar!

" Luke then unleashes one of Mystic Arts to unleash a hyper-resonance in the form of an energy beam, which blasts the surprised Vearn hard! Tear then says,"

Thanks Luke, just watch out for any tricks, like that!" The two see what almost looks like a black hole coming for them and Tear hastily creates a barrier using her fonic hymen. However the blast hits the force filed and creates a powerful enough shock wave to blast the two back! Vaati makes it clear he fired the blast as he hovers above them and laughs while saying,

" What is wrong heroes? Can't multitask? Oh well, even if I was the only one hear it would still be too much for you lowlifes. After all no one can endure the wrath of Vaati the great, Hahahaha, AGH!"

As he is laughing Link can't resist the opening to send a volley of light arrows right in to his back, and James fallowed his lead and added even more pain by adding in some energy arrows in to the mix! This attack hurts Vaati hard and as his back is smoking he glares at Link and says,"

Damn it, I won't let you humiliate me again! Ill scatter your remains among the wind currents of this world! Ill, huh? Hey!

" Before he can finish his hate speech he sees something coming his way, and sees it's the giant mace of Onox! He quickly floats backwards as the Generals weapon smashes one of the pillars and nearly Vaati with it! He then says

," Hey Onix, watch were you are hurling that thing! You are supposed to crush Link and his little interstellar friends, not me!"

Onox just smashes the ground with his mace to cause chucks of the floor to break out before punching the debris in the direction of his targets as he says,"

Bah, I'll do whatever it takes to have my revenge so don't get in the way unless you want to be crushed!

" Ben then says,"

Enough of this, we have better things to do then hear you talk all the time. "

Onox then twirls his mace even harder and says,

" Your getting bored? Fine, then die!"

He then throws his mace at Ben at rocket speed but Ben is not afraid and has the Star Sword shine while saying,"

You want to match the caliber of are weapons? Fine ill play, Divine Flare Edge!

" With that Ben unleashes a powerful charged up slash right as the mace comes his way, and to his foe's horror is slices right through it! As Onox sees his weapon fall down in two melting pieces veins can be seen budging in his only uncovered area as he says,

" Hot shot Enji! Think you can take me down! I am just getting started!

"With that the symbol of the Zannacross Empire forms on his forehead and it's apparent he activated a preset crystal as his aura of darkness expands! He then has a giant Axe form in his hand, and it's so large when it lands in his hand it cracks the ground! He then shows his speed by defying his size and in an instant causing the ground to shake with a massive swing as he says,

" Ha! Ready to admit your doom yet?

" Ben sighs and says," You know, they say those that weld giant weapons are compensating for something crucial, like brains, or some other things. "This infuriates the evil general and he stomps the ground to cause a tremor as he says," Oh, a wise cracker eh? Bug, who do you think you are to think you can get away with mocking me!" With the he jumps up in the air and throws the giant Ax, aiming for Ben's head! However Ben shocks everyone by calmly catches the Ax with one hand, and unleashes so much magic energy to disintegrate it!

He then says," Who do I think I am? You must have messed the memo. Because I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword and stop ultimate evil. And right in the job description is the detail of taking care of insane freaks just like you!"

Onox smashes one of the windows with his fist and says,

" So you're the one we were told about. The one who is as much as a pain as Link!

" Veran floats over to her evil partner's shoulder and looks smug while saying,"

relax Onox, he also told us how this kid is just a failure who could not control his emotions and became a slave of the darkness! He can't stop us!

" Ben looks annoyed and says,"

Good Greif, dose everyone have to rub that in my face?

"Cecil then steps forward and says,"

What you scum can't seem to get is that falling in to the darkness is not the same as embracing it! Your kind can never understand, and that is why we will prevail! Enough of this, it's time to end this!

" With that the Enji Paladin charges at the evil trio and has his sword glow with energy. And as he charges Vaati looks annoyed and says," Think you can get close enough to stab me with that? Forget it!"

With that Vaati fires of another strong gust of wind to hurl Cecil in the other direction hard! He laughs and says,

" See? No matter how hard you try none of you will ever touch me you, AH!

" Right as his goading was increasing he was in for a sharp jolt of pain when Kain showed the wind did not bother him, as he launched his lance right in to the shoulder of the fiend! As the dragoon quickly jumps back he says," Your wind is strong mage, but I have fought stronger currents.

"Vaati then looks mad and says,

" Oww! Lousy idiot, you're going to pay! "

Ben just has his magic energy flare up as he says,

" Enough of this, its time you all pay the price for causing so much pain!

" Onox then gets annoyed and says,"

So, that's how it's going to be? Find!

Since you're so special, then I guess hearing that I have been holding back this whole time is not going to faze you much eh Enji? Because guess what? This armor is not to protect me, it's to hold back my power! I won't show any of you mercy, take this!

" With that Onox glows with power, before the whole area begins to shake, before the large bad guy's muscles bulge and his armor cracks! He then roars and his armor explodes, causing a flash of red light! When everyone can see again they see that Onox has unleashed a monstrous transformation! Now even larger than before, he looks like some sort of humanoid grey scaled dragon! With many curse seal crystals breaking out of him and a shinning red gem on his forehead he stomps up to Link Ben and the others as he extends his claws and says,"

This is more like it, eating you all will be quite a treat.

" Estelle is just a little intimated and says,

" Oh no, now he is even more deranged then before. And rudder to! Still, there is no way we will allow you to eat us!"

Yuri smirks and says," That's for sure, all those teeth and claws are only going to be good for clawing out of the hole you're going to be in when we are done with you!"

Hiryuumon growls and says," That's right, you're not so scary. Think you're the top dragon? Think again! Hiryuumon, double Digivole to!

" With that the digital dragon monster is consumed with a sphere of light, before he breaks out of it in his much larger and powerful ultimate level form and says,

" Geno-Wyrmmon! All right lets finish this! Striking Crusher Claw!"

With that Ben's pal wastes no time and charges right at Onox with his claw glowing for a powerful strike! However Onox just grins and catches the attack with one hand before he says," You think you can top me! Know your place!

" With that the throws the digimon right through the wall!

Link then says," No matter what strength you hold it won't be enough , we will win!"

Vaati then looks serious and says," You just can't admit when your finally outmatched! Bah, I hate to resort to this, but it seems like it will be the only way to finish this smoothly. Very well, die seeing true terror!"

With that Vaati glows before his skin cracks, and his dark aura causes him to be wrapped in a tornado of darkness! When it fades Vaati looks much different, he now looks like a gigantic black orb being lifted with bat wings, filled with a giant demonic eye in the center, and equipped with two large pincer like claw arms!

Ben then looks disgusted and says," Well, if it's a contest between you guys for most hideous lackey you can stop now. The only medals your going to win from us is a barrage of energy attacks to the face!

" The now fully transformed Vaati snaps his claws as he says,

" Let's see how long you keep up that confidence when I rip you to pieces!" Veran then sighs and says," I suppose I should show my true colors as well. Enjoy!"

Veran then has her power surge, but to the relief of the good guys her transformation is not as drastic. All she seems to do is have demon wings sprout out of her back and her nails, and teeth sharpen as she looks more like a demon then ever as she says," You do realize by now that it's too late right? Even if you somehow defeat us, it will be too late to deny master Ganondorf his desire! Why I believe right about now he must nearly be done setting things up for Zelda. Hahaha"!

As she laughs like the true witch she is Link gets mad and says," What is your meaning you vile women? Answer me!"

Ben then says,

" Don't bother Link, its useless to try and get something out of theses jokers. Let's just put them out of commission so we can find out for ourselves before it's too late.

"As they all get ready to resume combat Judith then says," My, I must say every time I thought these guys could not be more of a pest, they just keep getting uglier.

"Cloud then says," It must be that the more they use their true power, the more they reveal the true face of their heart. Guess you could say they are rotten to the core.

"This makes the evil trio mad and Vaati says," Your one to talk with that ugly hair of yours!"

Cloud signs and says," Whatever, I am tired talking to you. This ends now.

"Cloud then leads the charge against their foes and finds a volley of attacks heading his way! However, he splits his sword in to two blades before slashing the dark magic energy blasts heading his way. He defects the large spiral of dark energy fired by Veran , only to see Vaati have his claw sink in to the ground, and burst out from underneath the spiky haired warrior to try and crush him! However his alleys have his back and the powerful monk Yang quickly unleashes a powerful kick that knocks it off course! Guy and Link then move in and slash in to it! It nearly slices of the entire tentacle! As the now demonic eye ball widens in pain he says," Yeow! Damn when one is attacking the others are getting ready! How much will it take you idiots to realize you can't win!?

" Ben laughs and says," You're all the clueless ones. You just don't get it. No matter how bad things are or how tough things get giving up is not an option! After all, countless lives are at stake. It's kind of the way heroes do things if you have not noticed.

" Onox then pulls on his shoulder blade to pull out a giant sword as he says,

" You want to be a hero huh? Find, I'll give you a death fitting for a hero, a on the house cremation!"

With that he charges up power in his mouth before firing a powerful energy blast, but he is to slow and the good guys in the way are able to get out of the way as the blast blows through the wall and seems to go all the way out of the castle! Doug then attacks the knee of the evil general with his Hammer of Might and it causes him to flinch, which lets Luke, Yuri and Ben all slash him hard as Kirby pounds him in the back of the head with his hammer power for good measure!

Veran then gathers her power and fires a storm of energy bolts and the group, but Cloud and Link are ready and Link absorbs a lot with his mirror shield while Cloud sets up a reflect spell to deluged the magical assault even more. As they cover for there alleys Estelle, Rita, Rydia, and Tear all charge up spells and blast the dark witch with a Holy Lance, Violet Pain, Flare and Judgment magical combo!

As this causes another explosion and some screaming to be heard Vaati narrows his eye, before it turns blue and he fires a massive optic blast that would even impress Cyclopes from the X-men!

However Ben flash steps in front of it, has his golden aura flare up, and focuses before charging at the blast and slashing it in half! The foe then finds itself in for some return fire as its blasted by arrows from Raven, James, and Natalia all fire powered up arrows all in to the round body of the villain!

Onox then says," Damn it, this is not suppose go this way! Are combined powers should be enough to crush all of you!

" Link grins and says," Then it seems you overestimated your own strength while failing to see are true power! But it's too late, time to send you all back to where you belong!"

Onox then grows and says," Silence, i

l blast you all to dust!" He then charges up an even bigger mouth blast but then Geno-Wyrmmon bursts out of the wall behind Onox and says,

" Surprise! Let's see how much you like sneak attacks when you're the one being suckered! Trinity Fury Cannon!

" With that the digimon fires of a powerful triple energy blast from his mouth and shoulder cannon that blast his larger foe in the back! Link takes his opponents distraction to charge at Vearn and unleash a fully charged whirilwind slash attack to hit the evil women hard! As she yells in pain Yuri charges at Vaati as he has Dein Nomos glow and says,"

No matter what size you are freak, you're not getting your hands on this world! Divine Wolf!"

With that he jumps over a few eye blasts and then slashes the demon right across his single eye before he kicks him in to Veran, knocking both of them in to Onox, and the blast he is caught in! Ben then sees them struggling to get out of the blast and says," This has gone long enough. Time to go back to where you belong! Take this, Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben fires of his energy beam at full power to merge with his Digimon partner's, causing the blast to overpower Oniox and he and the other two are consumed! As they all scream in pain Vearn says,

" No, not like this! RAH!" With that the blasts seems to overcome them as a massive explosion of light fills the room and when it fades it seems Ganondorf's trio of henchmen were destroyed! Ben breathes a sigh of relief and says,

" Man, they were all pretty stubborn.

" Link says," Thank you everyone. I doubt I could have beaten them all at once on my own. Hold on Zelda, we are almost there. "Yuri grins and says," Don't worry Link. You helped Brave Vesperia free Estelle so I won't feel easy till we repay the favor.

"Rosa then looks worried and says," I can sense her presence far above, however I sense the light around her weakling. We have to hurry.

" Karol then says," Well what are we standing around here for? We have a princess to save and a bad guy to beat so let's get going! Forward, AH!

" He is about to march forward when all of a sudden dark spikes break out and not only grab him, but all the other people before they can even react! Once more they are instantly electrified, with even more voltage then before! Three laughs are then heard as to are hero's dismay, Onox, Vaati, and Vearn all appear out of dark domes to their sides!

Vearn laughs and says," Heheh, that was a close one eh Enji? I knew if we faked are deaths you would let your guard down just for a moment. Still, that was to close. " Onox growls and says," Yes, I can't feel my jaw thanks to you maggots! No more games, you all die now!"

Vaati then says," We will be sure to send your regards to poor Zelda about your sudden painful demise! HAHAHAA!" With that all three of them seem to put all the magic energy they have in to their attacks and as Cloud sees three massive energy blasts forming he says,"

Damn, they tricked us. Can't let them, do this. But, I can't move, ah!"

As they are all shocked harder Link says," NO, it can't end this way!"

Vearn laughs and says," Oh but it is! Revile as your dreams turn to sorrow and your hopes wring in destruction! DIE!!"

With that they all fire there most powerful energy blasts. And seeing everyone unable to break out Ben realizes he has no choice and says

," Damn it, there is no time. Only one way to get out of this.

Oh well, here it goes. Kaio Ken!"

All of a sudden Ben shocks everyone as his energy turns bright red and his energy explodes with such force that all the glass in the chamber shatters , along with all the binds restraining Ben! An instant latter Ben vanishes from everyone's sight, but it's not hard to figure out what he is doing, as in one flash of blazing red energy all three blasts are shattered! It's only a second later that Ben lands on the ground in front of his friends and says,

" You three, Onox, Veran, Vaati. You're all hopeless.

"Onox grows as he sees Ben looking dead serious with his energy still blazing red and he says,

" How the hell did you do that? You little, huh? No, what the hell? Impossible! GUHAA!!!

" The evil general was about to raise his arm, only for it to fall off! Ben then shows the extent at what he did as all three bad guys suddenly feel a lot lighter, as they fall to pieces! It seems that in those few seconds Ben moved so fast in his Kaio Ken that not only did he counter all three of the villain's attacks, but he slashed all of them multiple times with not one of them even feeling it till it was too late! As the parts of the former servants of the evil king fall to the ground Ben sighs before he presses his glowing blade to the ground, causing the remaining parts of the three to explode! He sees the vines grabbing his friends crumble and says,"

A gruesome end, but that's what they deserve.

"His pals run up to him and Kirby says,

" That was amazing Ben! You showed them who is boss!"

Doug smiles and says," No kidding buddy! You totally owned them! I never saw you use such an awesome move like that before either!"

Cloud looks amused and says,

" Me either. Was that one of the moves you learned in your training with Master Myers?

"Ben smiles and says," You guessed it. That was the Kaio Ken skill he taught me.

"His fellow Enji are amazed to hear it and

Cecil says," Is this true? You really mastered one of the Grand Master's own elite skills?

"Luke then says," Kaio Ken? What is that?

" Ben says," Heh, it's one of his secret ones. When this move is used the person's speed, power, and senses, and magic energy are enhanced. Kaio Ken can also be multiplied to be even more powerful."

Yuri whistles and says," Sounds like quite the show stopper. Still, why were you holding that back when you could have ended things a lot faster? "

Ben looks worried and says,

" While Kaio Ken is quite powerful, and can end battles fast. It is not without risk. Using it for too long or too much can be a strain on the body. Master Myers warned me not to use it while in my Bankai state more than twice the normal version, or it could shatter my body. As you can see it's not something I would want to bring out on just any freak. To be honest I was hoping not to use it until we faced Ganondorf as an ace in the hole. Still, desperate times are for desperate measures.

"Flynn gets what he is saying and says

," You reviled your new secret techunie in order to save us. Thank you, we are once more in your debut Ben Auro.

"Ben smiles and says," Don't worry about it. It's what I learned theses powers for after all. All right, now that those three are definitely dead let's hurry before anymore servants of Ganondorf want a bonus and try to ambush us.

"They all nod and Link says,"

Better be ready Ganondorf. The time for all of your evil to finally be destroyed is at hand!"

* * *

With that they all dash up the stairs to hurry and race to the evil king, and as they do little do they know, though some might suspect, that he is observing all this! Seeing the determination in his long time foes eyes Ganondorf clutches his fist and says," So that's the best those three could do? Pathetic, it was barely worth the effort to revive them! Still, at least they were able to land some blows in.

" The Twinrova sisters look annoyed and Kotake says," Those three are a disgrace to your name my lord! Now Link lies ever closer, and the preparations for the ritual are not yet complete!"

Ganondorf stands up and says,

" True, but it will not be long. By the time they get here it will be too late.

"Zelda sighs and says," Another ritual Ganondorf? You really are getting to be repetitive in your vile nature."

Ganondorf laughs and has his hand glow with energy before he walks up to Zelda and says,

" You may think of it as repetitive, but it's really an uncompromising will that will not be denied, until what eludes me is finally mine!

Nothing, not even death can keep me from my proper fate. And soon you and I will at last come to the end of are path together Zelda

!" With that his eyes glow and Zelda sees a odd obelisk that looks like a snake form out of the side of his throne and the symbol of the Zannacross Empire shines as Zelda says,

" What is that?

"Ganondorf grins widens as he says,

" Oh, but that would spoil the fun, and it won't be long till you find out. You just have to wait till Link the Enji and there idiot friends come, and then you will understand everything, including who is the true winner. "The Twinrova sisters fly higher in the air and bow to their king as Komue says,

" Don't worry my liege! We will make sure everything goes as you planned! We won't let the Enji ruin your moment of glory! Saddly, it's a shame that all of your other powerful minions are all ready blown up. "

The evil king's eyes glow red as he says,"

Oh, not all of them. It seems the tool we picked up when disposing Alexei adapted even quicker then we thought. Seems like we can all ready put him to good use. It's time for you to fulfill the end of your bargain, understand Zagi!?"

With that a new voice laughs, before stepping out of the shadows. And it's none other than the same ruthless assassin that wants to kill Yuri that Cloud beat back at the shrine of Bacton! It seems that they picked up his beaten body, and Ganondorf sensed the darkness of the ruthless assassin and at once infused darkness in to his body, and it seems to have taken well to the killer's mind then even Ganondorf expected. Zagi is fully recovered, and now curse seal crystals are forming out of his body!

Zagi licks his lips and says,"

Oh don't worry, I'll be more than happy to repay you for being kind enough to give me all this power! I'll kill anyone who gets in your way. The only thing I want in return, is to have the privilege of killing Yuri Lowell to myself! "

Ganondorf says," So be it, I care little about the fate of that worm expect that he suffers for not knowing his proper place. Hehehe, HAHAHAHA! The time Is now! After all of this planning, all that I desire will be mine! After all this time, what should have been mine the moment I entered the Scared Realm will at last be mine. If I knew all those years ago what that trouble that Link would have brought I would have killed him that instant. But the time to correct that mistake is now at hand.

The power of the golden goddesses, the essences of Din, Nayru and Farore will once more be reunited! And when all of that omnipotent power is at last all at my command, no one will be able to stop me! And then once and for all ill prove the light and those that fight for it are nothing more then another force fated to be blighted out by the supreme power of the darkness!

"Well, it seems Ganondorf is ready to get even more power then he already has! But can are hero's stop him, before he moves forward with his ultimate plan, the plan to truly infuse himself with the power of the full Triforce? The weather forecast is indicating another major showdown and to see if it's correct you will just have to tune in to the next exciting chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Link, Yuri, Cloud and all the others are nearly at Ganondorf; s throne room when the demented Zagi intervenes demanding one last shot at killing Yuri! Komue and Kotake also attack to further divide are hero's attention and the good guys are forced to split up to keep the foe's away! As Yuri and the rest of Brave Vesperia along with Kirby stay behind to deal with theses last three very stubborn pests the rest of the group finally confronts Ganondorf in his throne room, and many of their members have a score to settle with the evil king, and he is more than willing to let them try!

At last the showdown between are hero's and Ganondorf begins, but it's not going to be easy because with the power of all the souls he absorbed since becoming a Zannacross Inquisitor, including Duke, his power has risen to horrifying heights! Even so, Ben and the others know what is at stake, and refuse to let the massive magical assault of darkness that Ganondorf throws at them overwhelm them! Working together they manage to land some hard blows on Ganondorf.

When pushed Ganondorf pushes back twice as hard, and after being hurt enough he transformes in to his Demonic bestial Ganon form with more power then ever! Even this dose not phaze are hero's. But before they can go for the final blow, Ganondorf/Ganon has once more trick up his sleeve, and it is, going to be revived next time! Sorry, can't give everything away heh. To find out if the evil king can finally be stopped once and for all don't miss

_**Chapter 96: Showdown! The Savage Will of a Tyrants Power!**_ Thanks for the reviews like always. It might take a little longer for the next one since my winter break is just about over, but it will not be too much of a difference. Till next time!


	41. C 96: The Evil King's Storm of Fury!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

_**Chapter 96: Weathering the Savage storm of the Evil King's Fury! **_

Last time, on tales of the Cosmic Wars just as the sky looked like it would be clear of trouble, it just got twice as sever! Right after defeating Duke they were horrified that the Adaphagos was really an artificial creation of Ganondorf, and its true form was the Zannacross Inquisitor's massive space ship the Black Omen!

The King of evil was quick to gloat how he was controlling all the recent troubling events. And an outraged Yuri assaulted him only to see just how outmatched he was when Ganondorf easily pummeled him to near death! Just as he was going to kill Yuri, everyone was shocked to see Duke take the lethal punch through the chest instead! Realizing the error of his previous extreme methods he showed Yuri how ready he was to make up for it by paying the ultimate price!

Ganondorf gleefully added Duke's power to his own and Ben, Link and the others in a rage attacked him, only to find out the hard way that Ganondorf was not bluffing when he had vastly increased his power level, primarily by using the millions, maybe billions of life energy he took as fuel!

Before the showdown could commence Ganondorf reminded everyone he had Zelda as his prisoner once more and warped away to his lair, demanding that if the hero of time, the Enji and the others wanted to settle things they must reach him first! With that everyone was determined to avenge Duke and put a stop to Ganondorf's madness once and for all.

And when Cecil and Luke's teams joined their comrades they were ready to finish the mission! Thanks to Kirby having a jumbo sized warp star for transportation they were able to get in to the massive structure despite the Black Omen unleashing its massive fire power on the Enji's airships.

Once inside they found plenty of minions ready to get in there way. But the good guys were in no mood and just busted through what ever came there way! Even when three of Ganondorf 's elite servants, General of darkness Onox, Sorcerer of Shadows Vearn, and the demon of the winds Vaati all ambushed them even this could not stop them for long! No matter what the three bad guys threw at them they were blasted back with double the force!

However, when they thought they were beaten they wound up in trap! Just as the vile trio were about to fire a triple blast to try and fry there long time pest Ben knew now was the time to show just what he learned spending a year mastering the moves of the Grand Master and unleashed his Kaio Ken powers to in a matter of seconds save his friends from the blasts, and kill Onox Vearn and Vaati in the blink of a eye! There road to Ganondorf is almost over, but a few more road blocks remained. But worse of all, they fail to realize that Ganondorf has one last twist to pull, and by the time Ben Link Yuri Cloud and everyone else realizes what it is it just might be to late!

Can are hero's survive this trap and be ready to take down the King of evil's ultimate plan? Time to find out so let started!

* * *

Are chapter begins nearly right were the last one left of! After beating three of the most powerful servants of the Evil King they raced through the castle as fast as they could. While many powerful new Necrocalcous seemed to appear out of every possible crevasse of the castle to try and stop them they were swiftly destroyed. Just as it seemed the corridors of Ganondorf's new lair would never end they all run out of a corridor and see a wide dome like chamber, with a large separate tower in the middle surrounded by bridges! Also seeing dark energy swirling around the tower clues the good guys about what is ahead and Ben says,

" Well, call it a hunch but I think that might be where Ganondorf and Zelda are.

"Cloud nods and says,

" I would call it more than a hunch from the amount of dark magical energy I am sensing in there.

"Estelle looks worried and says,"

Such evil, I am sensing more darkness then all of his servants combined! He truly is the king of evil."

Yuri just puts hand on the pink haired princess and says,"

Don't worry, even if he is he has been abusing his power for far too long at the price of others so its time he is forced to be ablactated from his throne!"

Link smiles and says," My thoughts exactly Yuri. Ganondorf has amassed more power than ever before, and I am suspicious about why he wanted to lure us to a precise location. But no matter what I am sure we can prevail as long as we work together!"

The group nods and Ben says,

" All right, it's time to end the day by ridding the cosmos of one very evil Zannacross Inquisitor so let's do this! Oh? Well, looks like someone is not to keen about that.

" Ben motions to in front of them as they see two flaming lights heading their way. Soon enough those two lights are fallowed up by very aggravating laughter as an old voice says,

" Hahahah! Can you believe them sister? They really think they can win!

" A near identical voice says," Haha, such idiots they are! It's so idiotic it's not even funny!"

Soon after the two voices sure enough reveal their identities as the Sorceress Sisters Kotake and Koume ! As they both laugh Doug looks annoyed and says,

" Hey I remember theses hags! They kept me James and Hiryuumon busy while you Link and Cloud trounced Ganondorf on Death Mountain! Guess they are too dumb to remember how badly we crushed them last time!

"This gets the two upset and Kotake says,"

Shut up you Enji buffoon! You just got lucky that time! Normally you would have been crushed by are magic in an instant! But this time we will make sure that will happen!"

Her sister then says," Lord Ganondorf will not be bothered by idiots like you! "Ben smirks and says," That is funny, that's what all the other guys we ran in to on the way here said to. "

Link then takes out his Master Sword and points it at the two hags while saying,

" Move aside if you have any inch of a desire to live! No matter how much stronger you two have gotten there is no chance you can hope to defeat all of our combined might!

"The ice loving witch snickers and says,"

My, it seems we have to show the hard way how deadly are magic can be eh sister?

"Rita just looks annoyed and says,"

Oh please. I have more magic then you two hags combined!"

This infuriates both of them and Kotate says

," Watch it brat! Otherwise you will feel what it's like to be frozen solid before being burned alive! And in any case fairy boy even though your numbers far surpass ours, we are not without alleys! While it's true you sent back most of our alleys back to hell, we do have one new recruit to throw at you! Lucky for us he was more than willing to do the job!

"With that Yuri just readies Dein Nomos and says,"

Man your annoying. If you're not going to back down then we will make you back down by any means necessary!

" Kotake gets annoyed and says,"

That's it you long haired punk its time you are taught some manners!"

With that she fires of a magic spell but Yuri has Duke's sword glow before saying,

" You first, Guarding Field!

" With that Yuri uses one of his skills to create a powerful barrier that defects the spell and causes the bridge to have a new wall of ice added to it! Yuri grins and says,

" See you two hags? You can't beat us! Huh, what is this?

" All of a sudden they hear a new, distorted male voice laughing as it says,

" Of course they can't! That pleasure is reserved for me alone! And I ran out of patience a long time ago! You know how I hate waiting, Yuri Lowell!!!

" With that the ice shatters with explosive force and Yuri says,

" Oh you got to be kidding me! This better be a bad joke

. " With this everyone sees the man step forward and its none other than Yuri's number one favorite assassin fan Zagi, looking more psychotic then ever !

Zagi just laughs and says," You all look like you're in a hurry! And where do you think you're going with me right here?

" Judith says," Your alive? Don't you ever die? "

Cloud looks annoyed and says,

" Didn't I put you out of commission back at that shrine of Baction? Furthermore how did you get all the way up hear?

"Zagi laughs and licks his blade before he makes it glow and he says,

" Oh if you must know these two said they give me more power if I could promise them I kill you with it. It was an offer I could not refuse! So, its time I cut you to pieces!

" Yuri sighs and says,

" You just never quit. How many times do I have to tell you I don't want anything to do with you!?

"Zagi just laughs and says,"

What, you're trying to save the world? The world will go bye-bye if you don't hurry? Is that it?

"Ben then says," Are you a total moron? You do know that Ganondorf is just using you as his pawn? And that he wants to destroy your entire world!

"Link nods and says,

" Your lust for power blinds you! Once he no longer deems you useful he will destroy you without a second thought!

" Zagi says," Who cares! That is what gives this much more meaning!

"Rita then says,"

What is with this guy? "

Zagi then says," I'll make it simple. The only way to get through to Ganondorf is to get through me! I'll never give up in till I am dead!

" Estelle is baffled by Zagi's insanity and says,

" Why? Why do something so meaningless?

"Zagi then flips out and says," Meaningless? Oh but does it have meaning, this way, you will have no choice but to fight with everything you got!"

Ben sighs and says,"

Well, this guy clearly has a death wish but at this rate we have no choice but to grant it.

"Yuri then says,

" Zagi, I never thought you were this crazy. Fine, lets finish this. But just so you know, you're going down hard and fast!

"Zagi laughs again, and shocks everyone by taking out an advance curse seal crystal before saying,"

Don't think you can just look down on me even if you have those Enji on your side! That guy gave me this power, and it feels pretty good! I'll do whatever it takes, to kill you!"

With that he slams the crystal of darkness in to his forehead and at once his body is consumed with darkness! His skin turns black and red, and red crystals break out all over his body as he grows slightly larger! In the distance Komue says

," Well sister, looks like he really is a perfect soul of darkness!"

Zagi then has his aura of darkness wrap around his blades as he says,

" Ha ha ha! Show me your anger! Show me your rage! Give me everything you got! Because if you don't, then everyone is going to DIE!"

With that his energy explodes as he dashes right at Yuri! Yuri just manages to block as Zagi unleashes a powerful slash that nearly blows everyone back and shakes the bridge!

Zagi then presses down harder and says

," Yes, die, die, DIE! Everyone will die!"

Yuri looks annoyed and says,

" Just drop it all ready!

" Zagi says,"

Never! Ill hunt you down until your heart stops!

"Yuri gets annoyed and says,

" You're dying first! "Zagi presses down harder until his blades are nearly at Yuri's throat as he says,

" That's right, keep talking while you can! You have been fun, but now it's time I show you that no one is better at killing then me! Now, so, GUH!"

He is about to go in for the kill when Ben dashes in to uppercut Zagi of Yuri! As Zagi lands with a thud Ben say

," Man, this guy reminded me of Brad. A narrow minded self loving jerk! If all you can think about is fighting, then you're just a monster what will be erased!"

Zagi gets back on his feet, licks his blood of his cheek and cracks his neck before saying,

" Oh, nice one! But you will have to try harder than that!

"Link then says,"

We have no time to waste on this fool! Ganondorf might be ready to complete whatever we are plotting by now! Huh, think you can beat me with your dirty trick witches!

"Hearing a sound coming from behind Link turns around and readies his Mirror Shield just in time to redirect a powerful blast of fire! He then sees the two most fanatic followers of Ganondorf have dark energy surround them as Koume says,

" It's all ready to late hero of time!

"Her sister cackles and says,

" Yes, nothing can stop master Ganondorf now! At last the entire cosmos will tremble before his supreme might!

"Ben then says,"

That was old the first time and its even staler now! Many before you tried to get away with that and your about to join them!

"The sisters laugh and Kotake says,

" You can try Ben Auro, but you will fail! After all it's not like your nothing more than a hack!

"Ben has holy energy surround his blade as he says,

" You want to see just how much of a hack I am up close?

" Komue then says," Bring it, by the time we are through with you we will, AH!

" Just as she finished her taunt she is blasted in the back with a powerful thunder magic! Jade then steps forward and has his spear form out of thin air as he says,

" What are you waiting for Ben? Let us keep them busy so at least some of us can get to Ganondorf.

"Cloud then says," It might not be wise to split up just as things are about to get rough.

"Yuri then fires a barrage of energy blasts using his Azure storm attack at Zagi while saying,"

Come on, you know we don't have time to fool around! Leave the idiots to us! Zagi and I have to settle things once and for all anyway.

"James then says," Sure you guys can handle things hear?

"Karol then says,"

He may be powered up by the darkness but Zagi is still the crazy jerk he has been since day on! Brave Vesperia can handle him!"

Zagi obviously does not agree and says,

" Don't you dare mock me little corpse! Ill hack all of you to bits! Hyper Cyclone Shot!

" With that energy surrounds him and he charges at Karol in a spinning vortex of darkness! However Flynn appears behind the boy and intercepts him with a Tiger Blade attack to stop him in his tracks as he says

," He is right Ben, please go forward before we run out of time!"

Seeing Flynn and Yuri charge at Zagi and Luke blocking an ice fire combo and Ben sighs and says

," Well, despite the risk you guys are right. All right then, just don't do anything stupid. "

Cloud nods and says,"

Thanks guys, try not to be too far behind. Let's go! "

With that Squad 7, Link, Kirby, and Cecil's team sprint past the bridge to enter the final tower as Brave Vesperia continues to fight with Zagi and Luke's team holds of the Twinrova sisters. While concerned for their friends safety they know that the true cause for all of this is waiting for them, Ganondorf.

* * *

The presence of the evil king keeps getting stronger as they dash up the central tower everyone prepares them self's for the showdown, Ben can even hear the music in his head! But then he realizes he really is hearing the music and says,

" What the, is that someone playing the organ or something? Is Ganondorf up on the top or his musician?

"Link sighs and says," No, that must be Ganondorf. He likes to indulge in his own ego.

"Ben then says,"

Why do the bad guys always wait on the top anyway? It's never the bottom. Bah, guess they just love to live it up. Well, in any case looks like we are about here, so its time he sees that his ego is not his justification to do whatever he wants to the innocents of the cosmos! Time to bring this to an end. "

With this Ben and the others see massive dual doors and a carpet on the floor its clear who awaits behind the door.

Ben says," Looks like one sturdy door. Too bad we don't have time to be subtle. Care to do the honors Geno-Wyrmmon?

" His ultimate level pal, who at his current stage can barely fit in the room nods and says

," My pleasure boss! Stand back everyone! Timber!"

With that the metal dragon roars before he tackles the large doors and smashes them down with a thud! In front of everyone is a fancy looking throne room, with loud music playing! Sure enough the source is Ganondorf himself, playing on a sophisticated organ to the left of his throne, and as even more proof about how much he thinks of himself the tune he is playing is his own theme song from the Zelda games! As they all enter they brace for any number of attack they are shocked to see that the Zannacross Inquisitor acts like they don't concern him at all!

Seeing Zelda imprisoned in a giant red crystal floating above his archenemies' throne Link gets mad and says," Ganondorf! This ends here!

" At last he gets a responds from the former king of thieves as he stops playing and chuckles while saying," Heh, after all the times you and I have played around, your still as annoying as ever Link. So, did you like the reception I had for you? I knew you would make it here. After all, it is destiny that I am the one that destroys you, hero of time!"

Ben then says," Ganondorf, you sure set this up to be one big show. Controlling Yeager, Alexei, Duke and the others, and recreating the Adaphagos as your ploy, all to lure us and Link away so you could kidnap Zelda again? Are you really that obsessive? Is power the only thing you care about? You really don't understand anything at all Ganondorf!

" Zelda then gets everyone's attention by struggling to overpower the magical binds that are binding her and says,"

Link, don't come! Ganondorf will, AH!"

A volt of power shocks her and knocks her out and the evil king laughs and says,

" Now then Zelda, don't speak out of turn. The fate that encircles the three of us will at last come to its conclusion.

" he then rises before he turns to Ben and says,

" Tsc, foolish boy, it is you who understands nothing. And it's a shame; I thought you would understand by now how this cosmos really works! Justice and faith, the common good, all nothing but worthless garbage! Power, it's the only thing that truly matters in the cosmos and the dark side is the true ultimate power!

You should know that better than any of your comrades Ben Auro. After all you let the darkness in and as Darth Idious preformed grandly as an embodiment of death and carnage! You could have been beside me as we concurred this dimension for the one true master and would have had everything you desired! But you threw it all away, all for the illusion that you have real friends. You truly are nothing more than a weak hearted failure!

You may have survived Kira 's treachery, but I will crush you beneath my heel! After all, a tainted soul like you could never truly be powerful enough to stop me, nor could you ever dream to stand a chance in hell of denying Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron from returning to bring this cosmos to its true state! "

Ben then gets in to his fighting stance and powers up as he says,

" Enough, you can't break me Ganondorf! I will never again be a slave of the darkness! It's true, because the pain felt so unbearable I lost it and another personally that was the product of all my anger hatred and sorrow nearly killed everyone I held dear. However, it was because my real friends never gave up hope for me that I was able to come back from the brink of insanity. As long as they are by my side I will never give up! While all I could see was darkness I am back on the path to my dreams! The dream to become the greatest hero, the Enji Knight that saves the cosmos from Chaos Zannacross Necron and all who serve the dark side!"

Ganondorf laughs and says," Foolish boy, you will have to include yourself!

"Ben then says,

" No, I am not a madman like you! I admit I turned to the darkness because my heart was not strong enough. But I will never make that mistake again!"

Doug nods and says,"

That's right freak! Are buddy has us to back him up so if he ever starts to fall down the evil path we will be there to knock some sense in to him!

" James then says

," Ones who are consumed with their desires like you would never understand Ganondorf. Your type always underestimate the power of friendship till it's too late. "

Cloud then takes out his" First Sword" blade and says," It's one thing to fall in to the dark side, it's another to not even try and want out of it. The darkness will either tear you apart or make you its pawn. People like you and Sephiroth, can never be redeemed. That is why we will stop you once and for all Ganondorf.

"Link then says,

" I have let your cruel path go on long enough! You have caused so much suffering to are world of Hyrule for so many years. Time and again you have attempted to kill me, Zelda, and her ancestors. And you're mad quest for unlimited power now has made you the murderer of entire worlds for this Zannacross Empire! This behavior is unforgivable, and with everyone hear working together you will be defeated, and stay dead this time!

" Ganondorf laughs even louder, has his magic energy explodes! As darkness floods the room he glares at Link and says,

" HAHAHAHA!!! No matter how much time passes you will forever be a simpleton Link! My brutal actions are what the true nature of this cosmos is. Ever since the beginning when I was the king of the Gerduo thieves I quickly learned the true harshness of life. My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it

came, the wind carried the same thing... Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind, I suppose. If I was stuck only with the dregs of the world, I would force the rest of the world to my rule! For the one true rule of existence is this, that the strong prevail and the weak have no choice but to submit or be devoured!

"Ben then says,"

Your wrong! It's not right to think that only the ruthless have the right to get what they want! People who are kind, who don't want to hurt others are the best kind of people. I won't let your kind make them suffer just to get even stronger!"

Ganondorf laughs and says

," Stop me? You can't stop me you failures!Its really a riot to see you struggle so. Don't you reliaze that you can never win? You can deviot your entire life to trying to rid the cosmos of pepole like me but you will never win! The darkness will never be eradicated! And for all your struggles your effort's will lead your dreams to be devoured by the dark side regardless!

Ben just says," Even so, ill rarther fight for ever then let your kind win! No matter how painfull it is I will stop you!"

Ganondorf says," It's all ready to late, this world is doomed and its energy is mine and the supreme dark gods! Despite all the powers you have it pales in comparison to the absolute power I now weld! He who welds such power would make the ideal man to lead the supreme god to recreating the cosmos would it not? And all who defy me from that destiny will die! Observe!

" With that his eyes glow and a large monitor appears, showing an outside view of the ship they are in the Black Omen!

A large mechanical sound is heard, and what use to be thought as the tentacles of the Adpagagoes being to glow, before they all extend dramatically, and all dive in to the crust of the planet all over, just like how Meta Cooler nearly destroyed New Namek with the Big Ghettia Star in the 6th Dragon Ball Z movie! Ben, Link, and the others are horrified to see the tentacles seem to be absorbing energy directly from Terca Lumeris itself!

* * *

Yuri and the others see this from one of the massive display screens in the room they are fighting in and Estelle says,

" No! He is trying to destroy the planet! We have to stop them!" The witch sisters laugh and say,

" It's too late! Your world is now done for! You were fools to think you could stand in master Ganondorf's path! All unworthy trash will be blown away for the revival of supreme master Zannacross!

" Rita then says," Shut up you ugly witch! It's not over yet! Not till we are all dead will we let you win! Meteor Storm!

"With that the genius mage unleashes a barrage of blasts at her foes and as the two witch's try not to get their hair on fire Yuri says,

" She is right, no way in hell are we going to just roll over and die !And that is why all of you are going down!

Zagi, who just blocked a sword thrust from both Luke and Guy only to kick them back laughs and says,

" Ha! You were always a riot Yuri! But it's over! The end is coming and no one can do anything about it! The sooner you let me kill you sooner you won't have to worry about it! Reaper's Charge!

"With that Zagi unleashes a brutal sword combo that hits the swordsmen surrounding him in the blink of a eye! As all of them are hit Yuri just tries to block out the pain and says

," I rather not worry about it by shutting both you and the freak behind all of this up for good! Damn it, Ben, Link, Cloud. You guys better act fast!

" With that he and the others go to combat the powered up serial killer, and we once more return to are story's hero as he and the others rage is about to explode at seeing Ganondorf try to shatter the planet!

* * *

Ben then says,

" Stop it! I won't allow another planet to be destroyed on my watch! Your finished Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf then stabilizes his energy and takes out his two swords as both the Tri-Force of power and the symbol of the Zannacross glow brightly as he says,

" Yes, let me show you all how futile your struggle is in the most painful way possible! Are paths end hear Link! En Guard!"

With that Ganondorf has his energy explode as everyone struggles to not be pressed back by it! However he then warps above the hero's, before his grind widens and he swiftly has his right sword float in midair, before he dives down to try and smash them all! Are hero's use their magic energy to get out of there foe's path as his punch hits the floor, and causes a massive shockwave that blasts parts of the floor at the warriors of light!

Kirby then sees Ganondorf quickly takes to the air again and Kirby says," This guy is really creepy!

" Ben locks his eyes on the Zannacross Inquisitor and says,

" That's for sure, otherwise the title king of evil would be pointless. And he is definitely a lot stronger than before. He is nearly as powerful as Kira! Still, no way we can lose! It's time to end this!

"With that he charges at the villain and as Link, Cecil, and Cloud all charge after him the showdown between the warriors of light and the great king of evil truly begins! Ben and Ganondorf clash blades first, and the collision of power causes another shockwave!

They both slash at each other with such speed they appear to the normal eye as nothing more than blurs! They dash all around the room, and neither opponent breaks each other's guard! Ben forms a golden energy sword in his spare hand and throws it at the evil king, however Ganondorf just sees it coming and says,

" Spare me your tricks boy! They can't harm me!"

With that he charges up his power, and fires of his own duo darkness sword wave attack and Ben just manages to ready himself as the blast pushes him all the way to the wall! However just as he gets back on his feet Ganondorf is all ready bursting at him with both swords lunging for Ben's chest as he says,"

You should have just come to your senses and remained a slave of the darkness! Now your dreams and hopes all die painfully with you! Huh?!"

Just as he is about to reach Ben Cloud warps in front of Ben and blocks the slashes with his two blades!

He then says,"

You're the one who can't come to his senses. But, it's too late for words; only by fighting will anything be resolved.

"Ganondorf laughs and says,"

At least you have some sense in you! Too bad it's too late for it to matter! Oh? Really think you can sneak up on me so easily!?"

With that he kicks Cloud off of him and swiftly turns around to block the slashes of Cecil and Edge before he throws his sword in to the air and fires a massive dark energy flare out of his hand to blast the Paladin and the Ninja in to the air! He is about to fire another blast when both Doug and Kain charge at him as Doug says,

" Hold on chuckles! No matter how many people you killed to make yourself stronger it's never going to be enough to get out of paying for all that you did! Hammer of Might!

"With that he punches a mildly shocked evil king in the forehead as Kain hits him with his spear right in the chest ! However Ganondorf just looks annoyed and says,

" Worthless idiots! Dare to hope your pathetic attacks can harm me!?

" Doug has a nervous sweat drop form as he says,

" It crossed my mind.

"Ganondorf just says," Well think again!

" With that he uses his aura to blast the martial artist and the dragoon in to the ceiling! He then says,

" Idiots! Like I said before, your worthless weapons and skills are nothing to me! I am beyond all of you inferior beings! Peasants that stand in the way of a king's destiny will be executed! Huh?

" He then hears a noise he has come to know all too well and turns around to slash a few Light Arrows in half! Link then charges at Ganondorf and attacks with a powerful jump thrust attack with his Master Sword! As the proclaimed blade of evil's bane clashes with its most frequent visitor! Ganondorf blocks but Link is putting so much power to his attack that even Ganondorf is shocked as he is nearly pushed back!

Link then says," You, you never change no matter how many times your proven wrong! Don't you feel any guilt for all the pain you have caused?

" His responds is,"

Of course not kid! After all unlike you all, I embrace my true natures not deny it! And it's because of this that I will always be one step ahead of you!

"Link then says,"

Your half right, but mostly wrong for you will be one step ahead in hell! Its time I reach my dream, of a world without you once and for all!" He tries to bring his blade down on his long time tormentor and Ganondorf says,

" Only hopeless fools are fueled by hopeless dreams that will never hope to become reality! It's time to rid me of you and all you other infuriating pests once and for all so that I and Zannacross can create a world free of trash! Good bye, Link!

" With that he head buts Link hard, and then unleashes a powerful punch to the green wearing hero's gut hard! So hard the ground in the room shakes and Link is launched in to the air! Ganondorf laughs and charges up a powerful blast in to his palm and says

," Ah, you must be feeling so angry. After all you were a tool of the gods, or more accurately, the power of those celestial beings. Being hurled through time and dimensions to fallow the trail of me and my servants as if you could ever truly win! But this right here is the only thing you could ever achieve! Try and defect this one, DIE!!

" With that he fires of a massive energy blast from his hand, and every second it leaves his hand it grows larger and as it heads to Link the red and black energy blast has nearly quadrupled in size! However before it hits Ben warps in front of it and has his golden aura flare up before he says,"

You're wrong Ganondorf! The only one leaving from hear today unsatisfied will be you! You're not going to kill anyone ever again!

" He then fires of an energy crescent sword wave that intersects his foe's magical blast just in time, and cuts it in half before it heads right for its caster! However Ganondorf just powers up and says,

" Your power can't stop me Enji! Nobody can stop my destiny now!"

With that he unleashes his power and slashes Ben's attack to stop it! He then says,

" You have gotten much stronger Ben Auro! It's to be expected; after all you were able to overcome Xehamaru. However, no matter how far your power has grown I will still crush you hear!"

Ben then says," You just don't get it, even if that were the case I am not alone! All of us are your opponents. And this entire world is against you! You can never prevail.

"Ganondorf snickers and says,

" You think a world composed of garbage can stand in my way? Enough of this! Huh, you will still try and make your deaths even more painful eh? "

James then unleashes his full power and activates his _Ginrei Kojkyakuas he aims the transformed energy bow at the evil king and says,"_

_ I think everyone hear is tired of your laugh, so do us all a favor and stay down! Steele Schider!_

_ "With this James fires of his most powerful attack right at his target, and his alleys assist him as Rosa fires of her Holy magic attack, _Kirby fires of his own energy blast using his Beam power, and Rydia unleashes her powerful Meteor black magic attack!

Geno-Wyrmmon then says," It's about time you pay for being such a jerk, Trinity Fury Cannon!

" As the blasts head his way from all angles Ganondorf 's eyes glow as he says," Think such petty magic can harm me? You must be joking!

" He then points his swords in the air, and a barrier forms, that absorbs the attacks! He then says," So you think the value of teamwork and friendship will allow you to win the day? Tsc, its naïve of you all to think that only good guys can make good use of the value of numbers! While my minions may be unable to fight together with any coherent strategy I know how to use a proper tactic! And it will be the last thing you see!

"With that his aura flickers before he takes to the air again. Soon enough his entire body is covered with dark flames, before it breaks out, and to the shock of everyone becomes copies, or phantoms of Ganondorf, just like the one he sent to kill Link in the Forest Temple! However they all look identical to their creator and soon are hero's see many identical evil kings circuiting around them all like a pack of vultures before they all cackle in union!

Ben gets annoyed and says,"

Great, so now he is pulling a stunt like my Shadow Clones? Perfect, who ever said the more the merrier was clueless. Still, this is not as bad as he wants us to think. His copies are not as strong as the original in both defense and offense. A powerful attack should be enough to shatter them.

"Kirby then changes to his hammer power and says,

" Well, if it takes a strong whack to divined the mean guys to zero then leave it to me!

" One of the Ganondorf look amused and says,

" Do you realize what your proposing you oversized marshmallow? Or do you have no brain in that puny body of yours?

"Kirby then says," I'll show you what I can do you big bully! "

Ganondorf then fires another blast from his hand but Kirby dodges it, before moving faster than his opponent expected and has his hammer burst in to flames as he hits the evil king right in the head!

Kirby then says,"

There! What do you have to say to yourself? Huh, hey, you're not suppose to laugh!

" Ganondorf just says,"

Heh, you are stronger then you look. But the different between us is still leagues apart you foolish Star Warrior! I barely even felt that! Oh? "

He then sees Geno-Wyrmmon charge at him from behind as he says,

" Let's see if you feel this! Striking Crusher Claw!

"He greets the evil king with his giant claw hitting him right in the back, only for it to have no effect!

The Digimon then says," Er, looks like we hit the real deal!

" Ganondorf then says,"

Incorrect you oversized toy! It's just that all of my phantoms have as much power as I! They will not fade so easily! And as for how much damage we can deal out, why don't you find out for yourself?

" With that all the other villain's fly in to the air, and then all have their power levels rise before they all fire a down pour of energy bolts on are hero's! While they try to dodge or defect the barrage this storm of destruction is too much for are hero's and they are all hit hard!

Zelda sees this and says," No, Link, everyone! I can't let this happen!" Either Ganondorf or one of his phantoms looks over at the brown haired princess and says

," Don't worry, I assure you all of this pain will be over very soon Zelda. I believe I made my point about how futile this struggle is. Heh, but of course you hero's won't back down will you? Even when you know you're hopelessly outmatched you will continues to struggle. But that is find for me, it just adds up too more opportunities to make you all suffer!

" As the amount of blasts he causes fill the room with smoke and debris no one can see anything for a minute. However, the smoke is blown away by all the combined magical energies of are heroes! And despite the damage they took from the Zannacross Inquisitor's dark magical assault Ben wipes the blood of his cheek and says,"

At least you're not that dumb Ganondorf because you would be crazy to think we would ever let you win!

"Ganondorf and his phantoms all look amused and the one up front says," You truly are a lost cause. Why fight for a uncertain future? Even if you somehow manage to win, your still not guaranteed anything but misery! That is the destiny of a hero!"

Ben then gets mad and says," That's because if it's one thing I learned while training in compressed time for a year is that all hard things are worth fighting for if you really want them! Even if it hurts I won't give up till I finally reach my goal! And besides, it's not a dream that only I would gain from, unlike your extremely selfish goals! Everyone is depending on use, and that is why we won't lose! I won't let down the respondsablites of this power, Senkai!

"With that Ben has the Star Sword light up the entire room before he stabs the ground, and moment's later rays of light cover the entire chamber, and turn in to countless energy blades! As all the swords encircle Ganondorf the evil king says

," Bah, no matter how many weapons you weld it will never be enough to stop me!

" Ben then says," Well I can try, Divine Millennium Slash!"

With that Ben thrusts his blade and all the energy swords at once dive at Ganondorf and his Phantoms! Not expecting this kind of attack he says,"

What the, why you worthless punk! RAH!!"

He and his copies try to neglect all the swords but there are hundreds of them and they are all hit by many of them! Ben sees all of the foe's get impaled several times by his sprit swords but knows not to let a ruthless opponent like Ganondorf get a edge as he says," Its time you faced up to your crimes Ganondorf! Now, Heat End!

" With that his sword shines brighter and they all explode! When the smoke clears they see Ben's attack was successful in destroying all of his opponent's phantoms, and that the number one Hyrule's most hated man himself is buried beneath rubble! However he is not buried long as a loud scream is heard and the rubble is shattered before he reappears. His face and chest are bloody and burned, his cape is ripped and his armor is torn but all it seemed to do his make him enraged!

Ben just points his celestial blade at him and says," So, had enough yet or do you want some more? "

Ganondorf just yells with such fury that the windows and monitors shatter!

(Luckily it does not shatter the ship's windows so everyone does not have to worry about air pressure and the sort, anyway.)

Ganondorf then says," You get one lucky shot and you think you can win!? You're dead!" Ben then powers up again and says," I'll show you it was not luck. Time to finish you once and for all Ganondorf! Take this, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that the power around his sword magnifies tremendously and he charges right at Ganondorf! The evil king has his twin blades glow with darkness as he roars to collide with Ben! There collision of blades causes another shockwave, but Ganondorf is shocked when Ben unleashes so much power he is able to overpower Ganondorf and slash him across the chest! The force of the blow blasts the foe in to the air, and he says

," You worthless, Enji! I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you! Huh? "

He is shocked to see Cloud is above him all ready having his First Sword glow and he says,

" You're not going to kill any more people for your ambitions Ganondorf! Finishing Touch!

" With that the spiky haired warrior unleashes his powerful limit break attack right in the recovering Ganondorf, slashing him in the chest! As he is once more hurled to the ground Cecil then charges at him while saying,

" Its over for you fiend! The darkness will never be allowed to be triumphant! Saint Dive!"

With that the Paladin's Ragnarok sword glows with holy energy and he unleashes a powerful vertical slash to the evil king's back! He then sees Doug charging at him, allready unleashing his Fury aura as he says,

" Lets see if you can feel this one!Sanjuu no Kiwami!

While Ganondorf is hurt from this he blasts Cecil back with an energy blast Doug hits him in the chest right on and he is hurt even further and says

,' You think these attacks can finish me of? Impossible! Huh?

" He then sees Link charging at him as his own gloved hand glows with the Tri-Force of Courage and his Master Sword shines brightly as he says,

" You should know, that we can unite are wills to light up the darkness and create a better future for everyone! But since you can never understand that you will never be anything but a menace!

Good bye, Ganondorf! Tri-Force slash!

" Link then fires a beam from his hand, and hits his foe dead on before he is trapped between two projections of the Tri-force! Link then unleashes everything he has on the evil king with a barrage of slashes that hit hard and fast! Link ends his relentless combo with a powerful thrust right in to Ganondorf's gut!

This attack causes Ganondorf to scream out in pain as the room shakes! Seeing the evil king motionless Link then says,

" At last, its finally over. Huh?

"Even though he sees several blazing slashes surrounding his foe's body and it even beginning to crack Ganondorf laughs and says,

" Yes, it is, for you!" Link's eyes widen as he says

," What the? How can you still laugh after being dealt your final blow? What is this? "

He is horrified to see the body of evil king flicker as he says," That is because you did not inflict my final strike, all you did was seal your fate ! Fool, your foolishness as cost you for the last time! Now, your mine!"

With that Ganodorf 's body shatters in to fragments of darkness, revealing it was another phantom! It seems the true Ganondorf hid himself in the smoke from the previous attack, and all Link seems to have hit was a large Curse Seal crystal of the Necrocalcous! Link tries to withdraw his sword but it's too late and the fragments of darkness that he thought was Ganondorf surround him before they all launch in to Link, and immobilize him! The damaged red crystal then has the symbol of Zannacross glow before it fires a beam of red energy at Link, causing him to scream out in pain!

Ben and the others were not expecting this out come at all and Ben says," What the hell is going on? What did that freak do to Link? Huh? He then hears an all to old evil laugh, as the real Ganondorf appears to arise out of the floor and he looks triumphant as he says," What is going on you say? My final victory that is what is going on! You all are quite powerful, no doubt there. If left to run amok you could prove a great danger to me and the Zannacross Empire's plans. However, you were all oblivious to my true intentions from the very beginning! But since you played your roles so good ill at least let you know the truth before you die. Why did I lure you all the way to this chamber when we could have fought over Duke's tower? Simple, because I wanted to fight here! Yes, after having my minions tire you all, especially Link, I can use the power of the one true master of this realm to fulfill my long time desire!" Ben looks annoyed and says," Enough all ready! What the hell is that desire anyway?

" Ganondorf then has the Tri-force of power glow in his hand again as it says,

" Fools, you understand nothing, my desire is to have the power that should have been mine in the first place be mine! Yes, while at my current state I may have trouble killing you all. That will all change, once I have the full power of the Tri-force at my command!" Everyone is shocked to hear this and Link says," No, you can't!

"Ganondorf then laughs and says,

" Just watch me Link! With the power of Zannacross I can forcibly extract the Tri-force of Courage and Wisdom from you and Zelda, and gain a power that will make me superior to Sigma, Nightmare, Genesis and Kira combined! Observe, the birth of the supreme dark king, who's only superior is the god of all!" Ben then gets mad and says,

" You think I will just let that happen? Forget it, you're through!

" Him, Yang, Cloud, Cecil and Doug all dash at Ganondorf, but the evil king responds by slamming the ground, and causing a wall of energy to break out of the floor beneath the feet of are hero's and force them to the ground! Ganondorf then says,

" Fools, a true victor always has an ace in the hole for his plans! Now, sit still and watch history unfold! And now, Link, Zelda, it's like I said all that time ago. These toys have proven to be too much for you! That is why I command that you to returned them to me!

" With that Zelda says," No, stop it Ganondorf! AH!" Link then says," You rotten to the core demon! I will never let you, AH!

" With that both him and Zelda scream out in pain as they are both zapped by the power of there entrapments! Ben and the others are horrified to see the dark energies of the supreme god of darkness himself seep in to them both, before golden energy seems to seep out of them!

Ganondorf laughs louder as he says,

" Yes, YES! That's it! Come; let us put an end to what binds us together! It's time for the Triforce to be truly restored!

"With that he shoots a golden beam of energy out of his hand, at the same time as Link and Zelda have golden energy shoot out of them, and merge with their archenemies' beam! The lights then merge together and shine so bright that everyone is blinded! And when it clears everyone sees a giant three part golden triangle floating in the air, the true Tri-Force!

Cloud then says," So this is the mystical power that came from Hyrule? Its power is immense, its power feels much greater than any Matria or any other magical object I felt before!

" Ganondorf then says," Ah, it feels like an entirety since I last saw such a sight. But unlike all those years ago in the Sacred Realm, I will not be denied my destiny! And with the power of Zannacross himself backing me I will have my proper wish!

" Ganondorf then flys up to the Tri-Force and Ben sees this and says,"

No! I won't let this happen!" Ben then unleashes all of his power to break free of his restraints and charges at Ganondorf but the evil king glares at Ben and summons all of his power while saying,

" You will not deny me Ben Auro!"

With that his anger explodes and he puts both of his hands together to fire of a massive energy ball in to Ben! Ben is hit dead on and is blasted through the wall! Ganondorf then quickly turns to the Tri-Force and says,

" No more delays, my time is now! Gods, or whoever you truly are, hear what I desire! All the power you possess, I command to have fused in to me! Give me the power, which will make me unrivaled by any mortal! Give me, the Invincible absolute power! And with that, make the world of Hyrule, and all others, MINE!"

With that he touches the Triforce and it shines brightly! All of a sudden a massive vibration can be heard as it glows, and fuses with the body of the evil king! Link struggles to get up on his feet after his forcefully execration and looks up while saying," No, this can't be happening!"

Ganondorf then takes in all the power and says,"

Yes, it can! Witness what real power is! "

Ben then quickly flash steps besides Link and says,

" Damn it, now what is going on?

"Ganondorf turns to Ben, as he fully absorbs the Tri-force power and his whole body begins to glow!

Ganondorf then says," Tsc, still in the dark Enji? Then let me rid all doubts from your heart, before I erase it! Now, witness what I can really do! RAHHH!"

With this Ganondorf's all body emits dark energy, before lighting seems to spark out of his body! The ground begins to shake, along with the whole tower! As debris and parts of the floor get blown up everyone sees the Zannacross Inquisitor's muscles begin to budge as Link says,

" Oh no, he is going to transform!

" Ben then says," You mean like when he tried to last time we fought? Good Greif, this can't end well. If he truly absorbed the full Tri-force power, I am going to be sore tomorrow.

"Sure enough Ganondorf is using the power of the Triforce to once more unleash his full power, and soon enough he begins to grow much larger! His hands grow massive claws, and demon wings break out of his body! His face transforms in to a much uglier half demon half pig like form, and his posture changes for the worse as a new tail grows out.

Even his weapons transform, as they glow with dark light and merge to a single weapon, a large trident that has three large swords and is filled with jagged edges for extra cutting fun! As his transformation completes thanks to the power of the advanced curse seal crystal he fused within his body he now looks more demonic then pig, and looks more than ever then one of the most diabolical beings from hell! As Zelda, who after having the Tri-force of wisdom forced out of her body fell to the ground like a used up tool struggles to stand and says,"

How could I have allowed this to happen? Now, the greatest nightmare has been unleashed!

* * *

" Even those outside the tower can feel the tremendous increase in dark energy and as the ground shakes Yuri says,

" Whoa! What was that? I felt some nasty stuff coming out of there, but now it feels as if it grew ten times bigger!"

Jade then says," I feel it to, and it can only mean more bad news. Komue and Kotake feel there master's power and knows what it means as they both laugh elastically!

Komue then says," Yes, yes! Master Ganondorf was able to do it! I knew after all of these years he would be able to puck the other Tri-force fragments out of those brats!

( A quick reminder, Wind Walker and those that take place after it did not happen at all in this version at least. )

" Her sister then says," Hahaha! Looks like its game over for you peons! We have won!

" Luke then says," What do you mean hags? It's not over yet, you're not getting away!"

The fire specialized witch then says,"

It matters not, for that is all a mute point! Master Ganondorf has successfully completed the true purpose of are visit to this ugly planet. He has obtained the true power of the Tri-force , nothing can stop him now! Hahahah, spending all this time in the shadows watching you idiots fight amongst yourself to lure the Enji to lower the protection around Zelda was worth it after all, for now you're all going to be torn apart!

"Yuri then says," I don't care what thing he did or got! He is going to pay for messing with are world! After all Brave Vesperia never backs down from a job till it's completed!

"This angers the two witches and the blue gem wearing witch says,"

Enough of your disrespectful banter you idiot peasant! The time for fun and games is over, now you die! Witness are true power and beauty! It's time we stop wasting time and hurry up with making you are masters latest sacrifices to the great Ganondorf! "With that there energies flare up and merge together as they say in union,

"And now, Kotake and Koume's double dynamite attack!

" With that they collide in to each other, and emit a powerful light! When it fades much younger, taller and beautiful women emerges! The new women has both fire and ice encircle her as she says

," Now fools, die by the power of Twinrova!"

The good guys were not expecting this and Karol says,"

Wow, I never thought two witches's so ugly, could become a women so pretty! Ow!

" After rubbing his head after being smacked by Rita he sees the mage look up at the newly fused foe and says,"

So what if they made two heads become one? It's just means less time smashing jerks! And you just proved you're a moron again Karol, because she is still ugly!

" Twinrova now laughs in a much younger voice and says,

" Foolish child, we will show you what true suffering is before we are finished with you!

" With that the witch fires a cyclone of both fire and ice right for her provoker! However Tear and Estelle work together at once to set up a combined magical barrier to take the attack, but it takes all of their strength to keep it from failing! Flynn then says,"

Blast it, those two went from a nuisance to a grave threat quite quickly! We have to take her out before we, whoa!"

He cannot finish his speech because he sees a large red blast coming his way and is forced to roll out of the way! He then sees that it was Zagi who fired it out of his Blastia infused arm and seeing the blond haired knight dodge his attack only causes the assassin to laugh and says,

" You idiots would be smart not to worry about other things right now! Blab about the lady or that Ganondorf all you want, but I am going to be the one to kill you!"

Yuri then gets mad and says,

" Just shut up! You really are nothing more than a single minded freak show you know that Zagi!

"Zagi then has his magical energy all go in to his robotic arm as he says,

" I don't care; I get what I want and kill anyone who tries to stop me! This world can break apart for all I care! All that matters to me is to kill those that deserve killing, like you Yuri Lowell! Let's get the real fun started! You all will never walk on solid ground again! Welcome to the hornets' nest, Bloody Blastia Zone!

"With that Zagi fires a massive blast of energy in to the air, which breaks apart and rains down the pain on Yuri and his fellow fighters!

Zagi laughs and says

," Still acting so tough? You idiots, since your fighting for others your power is weak!

"Yuri just gets mad and says,

" Just shut the hell up! You can't call fighting for yourself true power! Duke entrusted us to fulfill his last wish, and I sure am hell not going to fail to a blood loving punk! This ends now Zagi!

" Zagi just says," You can try, it will make your death even more amusing! Blastia Bane!

" With that he fires another powerful red energy blast at the warriors but Luke just says,

" Yuri is right, you are an insane freak, and you won't delay us any longer! Radiant Howl!

" With that Luke uses his powers of hyperresonance to fire of his Mystic Art as a powerful energy beam that blasts in to his opponent's blast and cancels each other out! Guy then dashes behind the assassin and says," You sure have a lot of energy, but we can top it, and you! Brilliant Over lord!

" With that Guy has his Jewel of Gardious shine before he bombards the unsuspecting Zagi with a barrage of energy waves before he tops it off with a powerful shinning orb! While this causes a explosion moments later a damaged but still maniac Zagi charges out of the smoke while saying,

" That felt fun! My turn! Guah!"

He is about to slash at Guy when both Judith and Repede tackle the madman as Judith says,

" Your having way to much fun doing something like this! Time you take a permanent time out!

"With that both Judith and her dog ally slash at Zagi with everything they have, and he is hit hard! But as he lands back on his feet he says

," That still did not hurt losers! Huh? "He then turns around to see both Flynn and Yuri unleashing all of their power as Yuri says," How about this? Hit him with everything you got Flynn!"

Flynn readies his sword and says," Right Yuri! Radiant Dragon!

"Yuri then says," Just die all ready, Savage Wolf Fury!"

With that the two friends attack using both of their Mystic Arts at the same time!

Zagi sees the large holy energy dragon heads come at him and holds them back with his blades, but Yuri the slashes at him several times per second! At last thanks to Yuri's barrage Zagi is unable to hold back Flynn's blast, and it consumes him just as Yuri slashes him through the back! This combo seemed to hurt Zagi hard, and lots of blood pours out of his chest! However while he looks like a dog with rabies he still laughs, if weaker, and says

," Heh heh heh, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all! Huh, what is this? I , can't move! Lousy weak body! Even with the power of the dark side I can't finish of you? I need even more power! When I transform myself to a full demon we can have an even more exciting fight eh Yuri?

"As he staggers and gets up on his feet Yuri slowly walks up to him, and stabs him in the heart! Zagi just looks like he is relaxing and falls back, to the edge of the bridge as Yuri says,

" Do it in hell. "

Zagi then falls of the bridge and falls down in to the tower, fallowing Emperor Palpatine style with an explosive death!

Judith then sees this and says,"

No one understood him, so he put so much meaning in to fighting. Poor thing."

Flynn then says," Still, his skills made him famous. Something must have happened after he met you Yuri. Maybe he thought he could let loose with everything he got while fighting you.

"Yuri just shrugs it off and says," Why would I care about someone that crazy? He was just a crazy guy who made us look bad.

"Luke then says," Well, now that guy is taken care of, lets finish of that fusion of the hags so we can help Ben and the others. "

Yuri grins and says,

" Yah, I am hoping that the others have it under control. Huh? Looks like they could use a hand though! "

* * *

As Yuri and his group close in to help their friends they see that they have had their hands full dealing with Twinrova's barrage! Ever since merging as one they have stopped messing around and have been attacking without relenting! There powers have expanded to, and she is using more than just fire and ice attacks, as she makes quite clear by casting a high level gravity magic attack to smash her opponents to the ground!

Quickly getting up Rita says," Damn this witch, she is more powerful than I thought! But I won't let her outdo me! Are you ok Estelle?

"The pink haired princess briefly smiles and says," Don't worry Rita, I am fine. Thought I would not like to go through that attack again. "T

winrova cackles as she points her wands at the good guys and says,"

By now you must realize you can't win! Even if you somehow over come us all it will do is cause Master Ganondorf to come down and tear you all limb from limb! "

Raven just aims his bow at her and says,"

Sorry doll, but it's a lose lose situation here! Either I am in for pain later or I let all theses pretty ladies down! At least beating you will get a few smiles!"

With that he fires a few arrows but they are instantly burned to aches the moment they get close to the evil female! She just aims her wands at Raven and says,

" Ugly old fossil! Maybe a trip to the next world will teach you some proper respect!"

With that she fires a blast of ice right at the old man, but Karol hurries and pushes him out of the way just as the ground underneath were Raven stood is frozen solid and turns in to a mini glacier, before it shatters! Raven looks at the splitters of ice and says," Thanks kid, that was to close. " Karol then says," Don't worry, we will all get out of this today alive!

" Twinrova laughs and says,

" Little naïve child, your dreams are going to soon be crushed! All of you are doomed to die, it's the fate of all who oppose the destruction of this broken dimension will be destroyed! Everything that stands in the way of Master Ganondorf and Supreme Emperor Zannacross 's plans to create the dark era will be wiped out! Hahahaha!"

Yuri and the others run up to their comrades and

Yuri says," Man, what is it with you bad guys and overblown ego trips?

" Estelle looks happy and says,

" Yuri! Your ok, everyone is! Does this mean Zagi is? "

Yuri nods and says," Don't worry, this time there is no way he will come back this time. Now all that remains is taking care of this witch so we can clean are world of its unwanted visitor!

" Twinrova is annoying at seeing Yuri and the others alive and says,

" Bah, that useless brute really could not amount to anything no matter how much power he had! No matter, we are most capable of freezing your hopes before burning your souls to ashes! Time to say good bye pretties, Sorrowful Tempest!

" With that she puts her wands together and fires of a powerful magical blast of pure darkness at them! However Rita charges up her magical power and says,

" I had enough of you acting like your anything but a second rate fairy tale hack! No way we are losing now, we have too much to do! Ancient Catastrophe!

" With that Rita fires four powerful orbs around her foe's before they merge to form her powerful Mystic Art blast and collides with her foe's!

Twinrova laughs and says," Annoying brat! You think the power of one talented child can compare to are magic!?

" Jade then walks up beside Rita and powers up himself as he says,"

While alone her power's may not match yours. Let's see what happens when she has a little help, Indignation!

" With that Jade fires of one of his most powerful attacks and adds a massive holy lightning bolt to Rita's attack! This combined power pushes back against the witch and she says,

" No, I can't lose now! Not when are hour of victory is at hand!"

Raven then gets behind Twinrova and says," Sorry, but you looked down on are little teamwork and know your paying the price! Blast Heart!"

With that Raven unleashes a powerful blast from his Hermes Blastia that hits her in the back, and this causes her to lose focus and cause the combined blast of Jade and Rita to blast through her attack and hit her hard! As she screams in pain she says," AH! You brats, how dare you hit someone like me like that! Huh?"

She then sees Karol all ready high in the air as he says,

" Why? You're asking for it! Overlord Reign Impact!

" With that before she can aim her wands at him and unleashes everything he has to hit her hard in the face! This hits home and she is sent through one of the pillars holding up the bridge

! She then says," How dare you! You, you won't get away with this! Huh?

"She then sees Estelle in front of her, Tear to her left, and Natalia to her right and they are all ready to attack as Estelle says,

" No, it's you who will not be allowed to commit anymore suffering! Sacred Penance!

" Natalia then says,"

Your behavior has grown tiresome, Nobel Roar!

" Tear then says," Fortune's Ark!"

With that all three women fire of their Mystic Art's and Twinrova is barraged on all sides by the triple holy attack! She feels herself being torn apart and she says,

" NO! This is impossible! How could we lose to such ugly brats! Master Ganondorf, kill them all!"

GAUHH!!

" With that her body is torn apart by the holy attack and her body is vaporized before a massive explosion wipes out all traces of her! Yuri then says,"

Nice going, that should shut her up. Nice going gals, now we can at last wrap this up.

"Jade then looks up at the tower and says,

" Yes, theses small fries succeed delayed us when we should have been with the others. And since I am feeling so much dark energy at the central tower where Ben Cloud and the others are, I wonder if it's too late. "

Tear then says," What could Ganondorf have done? He never had so much power at his command.

"Luke then says," This whole thing seems to be shaping up to be one big set up.

"Yuri sighs and says,"

Well, what are we standing around here talking about it then? Let's go make sure he does not get away with it!"

they all nod, and move out at full speed to make up for lost time. But little do they know just how badly they need to make up for it!

* * *

We reverse time just a little bit too just where we last saw Ben Link and the others seeing Ganondorf complete his transformation! We now return to that, just as the evil king's transformation is complete! Are hero's see the now pure evil creature land on the ground with a thud, and cracks the ground his large feet land on! Now just Ganon, the highly powered up Zannacross Inquisitor glares at Ben with his eyes glowing red and Ben says,

" Great, just when I thought things could not get any worse.

"Cloud then sees there foe's monstrous final form and says,

" Damn him, he really did make no mistakes for this. He is nearly as cunning as Sephiroth, and he just might be more powerful now!

" Cecil then says,"

The rage of this man, it eclipses even that of Zeromus! There is no doubt if we let this pure evil demon get away he will continue to bring death and destruction to the Lylat Kingdom! We have to take him out now!"

Seeing his friends all getting ready to continue the fight before seeing the injured Link and Zelda, Ben just narrows his eyes and has the Star Sword shine as he says

," Your right, this has gone on too long. You have been allowed to have your way for far too long Ganondorf! And it ends here!" Ganon just raises his new Trident/Sword and says,

" Yes, it dose end here. All of it does! So, let us begin!

" With that he punch's the ground with his now massive claw and causes the ground to be torn up , causing a shockwave as well! Ben and the others jump in the air to avoid it! However just as they turn to Ganon they see he is already gone, only to realize that he is now behind them!

Ganon then says," Try and keep up, it's no fun when you can't see the face of your victims last moments!"

Before anyone can react Ganon unleashes a massive slash with his weapon, and hits Ben, Cloud, Cecil, Doug and James all at once! They are all hit hard and thanks to the unique design of the transformed evil king's new weapon they are all cut up all over before they hit the wall hard!

Ben then says,

" Damn him, I did not even have time to react to that! The power of the true Triforce, it truly is nothing to joke with! But even so, I won't let you win!

"Ganon flaps his demon wings as he ascends to the top of the chamber before saying,"

It's too late, your brief chance for victory has been shut forever! Now only death awaits you all!

" Ben then powers up even more and says,

" Never! I won't fail after coming this far, I won't let those who are counting on me down! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben's power explodes as he fires of his most powerful energy attack! But Ganon just snickers as he says,"

You truly are a stubborn one Ben Auro, even Kira could not break you. However if you can't realize who are the destined winners of this long war then you are destined to die!"

With that he shocks are heroes by catching the massive energy wave in one hand, and shattering it! Ganon then has his weapon glow before he says,

" I hope you have more tricks left then that for your sake Enji. Otherwise this will be over even sooner than I expected!

"Ben then gets mad and says,

" Not yet, I have a few tricks left. And I saved them just for you! Kaio-Ken!"

With that Ben unleashes his full power and his aura and sword turn a blazing red color! Ganon does not think much of Ben's new trick and just charges at him ready to run his Trident/Sword through the welder of the Star Sword's chest! However he is forced to see its power when all of a sudden Ben vanishes, before appearing right on top of him and landing a powerful punch right in to his face! This knocks Ganon back but Ben keeps the attack up and is so fast he is able to appear behind the villain's back and kick it hard to smash Ganon in to the ground! The evil king is quick to get back up and cracks his neck while saying,

" So, this is your true power is it? You just keep having layers to you Ben Auro!" Ben just points his blade at him and says,"

After we survived Kira's little game I knew I had to be ready for anything scum like you threw at me! And that's why I trained under the Grand Master, to bring out all the power I have to defeat all of you once and for all!

"Ganon laughs as his energy explodes and he says,"

How noble. However, it's a futile gesture. For as much as you have raised your power, I can make it grow even more to outclass it! With the power of the Triforce at my command I am invincible!" Ben readies another burst of Kaio Ken and says,"

We will see about that!

" With that he charges at Ganon and slashes at him, only for Ganon to block it. Ganon goes to uppercut Ben with his free hand but Ben is able to back away, and zigzag to try another strike. However just as he is about to try and slice in to his foe's eye's Ganon shocks him, with a powerful energy mouth blast! Ben is hit dead on and is blasted in to the ceiling! Geno-Wyrmmon quickly fly's over to catch him and says," You ok boss?"

Ben quickly holds his burned left shoulder and says

," It's nothing, it barely hurts. Damn him though. Even with Kaio Ken and Bankai used together he is still faster and stronger than I thought. But, I am not done yet, even if it's going to make things really sore afterworlds. "

Ganon just has his energy surround his weapons as he says,"

Enough, I gave you enough time to test out my new powers and that will do. You have all embarrassed me for far too long. And now it's time you receive proper retribution!

" With that he thrusts his weapon in to the air, and unleashes streams of dark energy from both it and his wings that blast in to everyone in the room hard! They are all hit hard and nobody can move, and Ganon showcases how much power he now has when while keeping are hero's pined he then charges up a massive orb of pure black energy and it grows larger by the second as he turns to Link and says,

" Hahahaha! Well now hero of time, do you now see, at the end, how futile your defiance was? All that you accomplished by defeating me before is that you increased my hatred! And because of that Xehamaru was drawn to it, and revived me again before introducing me to the vast cosmos and the true depths of the dark side! And because of your vain efforts Enji I have now achieved more power than ever! I told you I would make you all suffer for denying me my destiny for so long!

"Link struggles to get up and says,

" It's not over yet you fiend! Even if you have the full Tri-force at your command someone as evil as you can never bring out its true power! AH!

" Hearing that Ganon just smacks Link with his tail and pins him with the others while saying,"

Annoying to the end! I am sick of seeing your face. Now, once and for all, DIE!!"

With that he fly's up in the air and bats the giant energy orb he was powering up using his weapon like a baseball bat! However just as its about to hit everyone Ganon 's face turns from mad glee to rage in a instant when out of no ware he sees a barrage of various attacks intercept the large attack and causes it to get blasted out of the tower, and out of the ship before it gives of a massive explosion! Ganon turns to see Yuri, Luke and their friends all looking at him!

Yuri then says," Whew, just made it! Man, he got even uglier!

"Ganon just looks annoyed and says,"

So, the sisters and Zagi failed to beat even the likes of you? How pathetic.

"Yuri just gets ready and points Dein Nomos at Ganon and says

," Maybe it's because we are stronger then you think we are! Time you see we are more than your playthings!"

Ganon just has his power explode and nearly blows them of their feet as he says,

" Insolent dog! You think a wild stray like you who has no power can even make me itch

!" Ben then gets mad and says," I had enough of your attitude, you just can't understand. Working together we can overcome any hazarded, even power mad scum like you! " With that he unleashes everything he has left and shatters the blast holding him and his friends down! Seeing everyone else get back up Ganon says,"

So, you have your second wind do you? It matters not, I'll take everything you have and shatter it! Once and for all I will prove that I am the one most worthy to lead the new era of darkness!

"Link then gets up and says,

" Not yet Ganon! Even if you have control of the Tri-force we will still prevail! For the sake of Hyrule, and all other worlds in this cosmos this ends now!

"Ganon just floats above them all and clutches his free hand, and says,"

Very well, then let the conclusion to are long struggle be met here, one way or the other! Today is the day that victory is at last mine!

"With that Ganon's energy presses down on everyone, and the final phase of this battle begins!

However the conclusion to this battle will have to wait, because we reached the end of today's chapter! Now that all of his servants have been defeated are hero's fight united against the powered up Zannacross Inquisitor! However with his crafty plan to absorb the full power of the Tri Force a success his power has grown to the highest level of a threat to the safety of the cosmos! Can Ben, Link, Cloud, Yuri and the others find a way to break through the king of evil's supreme power? To find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter the dire battle resumes between the warriors of light and Ganon continues. Ganon's power seems invincible now that he has the full power of the Tri-force, along with the countless souls he absorbed at his command! However, Ben is not finished yet and puts his Kaio Ken powers to even further heights, despite the strain it putts on his body! However even this can only stale mate the strength of the mad foe, however the good guy's attempt one last desperate plan to grasp victory! Will it be enough?

Find out in _**Chapter 97: Down to the Wire! Concurring the Conqueror's Power!**_ Till next time!


	42. C:97 Conquering a Conqueror’s Power!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 97: Clashing to the Brink! Conquering a Conqueror's Power! _**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the Enji, their friends, and the members of Brave Vesperia had more than enough of Ganondorf's evil deeds and were ready to make him pay for them once and for all! However before they could reach the Zannacross Inquisitor they were faced with his last surviving minions, the Twinrova witch's Komue and Kotake! The two would not allow are hero's to pass but Ben was ready to cut a path right through them!

However they then unleashed their newest toy, Yuri's obsessive murderous fan Zagi, who was infused with the powers of darkness! The crazy assassin did not care in the slightest that Ganondorf wants to destroy his world; all he wanted to do was kill Yuri! Yuri and the others faced off against the henchmen so that Ben, Link, Cloud and the others could have some breathing room to fight who they were truly after. And it was not long after that at last Link faced his archenemy on top of the Black Omen with Ben, Kirby and the other Enji at his side!

Ganondorf was all too happy to settle the score and the showdown then commenced! While the villain showed no mercy and was more powerful than ever, the good guys were not going to let him cause anymore pain! Working together they were able to get in some damage to Ganondorf, and seemed to be getting closer to defeating him for good!

However just when it looked like he was finished the situation turned for the worse, when Ganondorf shocked them all by showing Link to his horror that he had only impaled one of his phantom's with the Master Sword! The villain then with great desire showed off his true master plan, and used the immense powers of the curse seal crystals of Zannacross to force the Tri force of Courage and Tri force of Wisdom out of Link and Zelda, and merge with his Tri-force of power to at last combined to the object he has spent centuries seeking, the true completed Tri-force! Despite Ben and the other's best efforts they could not stop him , and Ganondorf 's power rose to the greatest level of a threat, making him on par with even Kira! Now once more transformed in to his demonic Gannon form, he unleashed his wrath on are hero's and with unmatched speed and power nearly made sport of them!

Even when Ben unleashed his Kaio Ken power it only seemed to make Gannon fight harder! Having waited for revenge for far too long Gannon overwhelmed him with his power and was ready to destroy them all with a massive black and purple blast when all of a sudden Yuri and the others used all of their power to intercept it! Having defeated both Zagi and Twinrova for good they came just in time, and now all of those defying the will of the Zannacross Empire were ready to take down Gannon for good! However, with his power now seemly unstoppable will any of it matter? The fate of the worlds of Hyrule, Terca Lumeris, and maybe even the entire Lylat Kingdom is decided today so let's get started!

* * *

Today before we continue with the very tense battle going on we go to the Zaphas castle, as everyone there like nearly everyone on the planet are watching the massive warship of Ganondorf try and consume the planet, and with every distant flash they see at the top they get hopeful that today is not doomsday!

In the damaged throne room of the castle a shaken up Prince Loder is going over with is advisers the current situation, till he stops when all they can do is guess if the Enji can save them or not. As he wonders if he can actually get informed with anything useful he hears a groaning noise, and turns to the left to see King Dedede has at last awoken after his painful dosage of pain that was given to him by the evil king! His faithful Waddle Dee servants were fanning him the whole time he was out, put their loyalty like usual is not greeted with gratitude by the Penguin king as he groans, opens his eyes, and rolls over and nearly flattens two of them! He then jumps up in the air and says,"

Ah! Where did that Ganondorf go? I forgot to tell him that penguin's taste horrible!

" The younger successor to the Zaphas Imperial throne his eyes and says,"

Relax Dedede he has long since gone, with Zelda.

"Dedede then says," Whew, that was close! Hey wait he flew the coop with Zelda? Man that's dumb, he is going to have Kirby, Link, that Ben and all the other Enji in his face before he can blink!" Loder then points to the sky and says,"

I think he is ready for them.

"Dedede then has his mouth drop and says,

" Oh man, this has to be a nightmare! That thing looks larger then when that rotten Dark Matter tried to take over Popstar! And it looks armed to the teeth! I hope are guys are on there all ready taking it out!

"Flynn's litutendent Sodia then walks forward and says," We got a transmission from a Cid Highwind a hour ago. He said Commandant Flynn, that Yuri Lowell, the Enji and the others have entered the Black Omen warship belonging to that madman Ganondorf to stop him. We have yet to have a update on their status.

"Dedede then laughs and says,

" Ha! It's in the bag! Zelda told me over last week's brunch that that Link fellow sent that jerk packing many times! And now with Kirby, Ben and the others also on the scene it will be over before the dinner and I can, hey what the?

"Everyone feels a large rumbling and sees the entire city is shaking as one of the massively extended tentacle like structures drilling right in to the area in front of the capital, and rapidly approaching it!

Dedede then says," Um, if that's a good sign I am a bandicoot! How jacked up can that guy be? "

Loder then says," I hope not too much. For if they cannot stop him we are all in very deep trouble. Flynn, Yuri, Estelle, Ben and everyone else. I hope you can prevail. Please don't give up! We believe in you! Dedede then mistakes the Waddle Doo beside him for his hammer and grips it before shaking it hard and saying,

" You heard him! Kirby, you and the others show that jerk who the real king is!

"As everyone is giving there encouragement little do they know how badly the hero's need it!

* * *

We now swiftly return to the main chamber of the Black Omen, where the good guys are learning the hard way just how powerful Gannon has become since infusing himself with the full Tri-Force!

Even though Yuri, Luke and the others arrived just in time for backup, it seems to be doing little as the transformed Zannacross Inquisitor seems to have no problem brushing of their attacks before attacking with such force and speed it's almost like a battleship is blasting at them from all sides before they can even react!

At the moment Ben is trying to slice through the skull of his opponent, as Cloud, Cecil, Yuri, Guy, and a weakened but still determined Link all slash at him at once! However this just causes there foe to chuckle before his eyes glow and purple energy instantly covers him before all of the swords bounce of him!

Gannon says," Heh, you might as well try and stab the air because none of your petty blades can pierce me! It seems you're not getting the point that I have now surpassed all of you mortals. But if you can't yet understand that I am invincible then I will be more than happy to make my point clear!"

With that Gannon has his energy explode and blasts everyone back, before he warps in front of Yuri and brings his Trident/Sword down hard on the long haired swordsmen! Yuri is barely able to block in time but the force brings him to his knees! Struggling to hang on he says,

" Man, you keep calling me the savage one but you're the one snarling at me like a monster! But then again you don't have to act! Guh!

" Gannon just presses his weapon harder, and thanks to the unique blade having many rugged edges he cuts in to Yuri's shoulder while saying,

" What is it you were saying vermin? I noticed you have a very high opinion on yourself, and yet you are nothing more than a dirty stain on this world! Germs have no place meddling in affair with the rulers of all! Time to die!

" With that he presses down harder, before extending his free hand, and firing a powerful red energy hand from his finger! However right before he can hit Yuri Ben warps in front and blocks it with the Star Sword! As he defects the sudden blast and it goes through the ceiling as it explodes Ben looks calmly at Gannon and says,

" Sorry, but you have the timing on that way off! The only one dying here is you!"

Gannon gets annoyed and grins his teeth while saying,

"Big words fool, I would like to see you back them up!"

Ben then has his energy flare up as he says,"

With pleasure! Kaio-Ken! "

With that Ben's aura once more turns red and his body seems to turn that color to as he charges at Gannon and unleashes a fast kick that hits the demonic foe right in the chest, and sends him packing all the way to edge of the room as he smashes through the wall! However while the kick was powerful enough to leave burn marks where he was hit Gannon just chuckles and says,"

Not bad, at least that one I could feel! Still, when you're going to kill someone you don't try it like that; you try it, LIKE THIS!!"

With that he slashes the air with his weapon, with such speed and force that it creates a strong gust of wind that nearly blows everyone back! As they close their eyes for all the dirt that gets sent there way , before Gannon then slams his weapon in to the ground, and causes a massive energy blast to blast them, from below! Everyone is hit hard and blasted in to the air, and land on a lower platform since the blast destroyed much of the chamber! As Gannon flaps his demon wings to hover above them he says,

" Oh my, looks like your causing me to blast apart my own ship in my desire to kill you all! For that your deaths will be even more painful! "

Ben checks on how his friends are before he says,

" You better start paying attention, because I told you you're not going to kill anyone anymore Gannon! You have not beaten us yet, and you never will!"

Gannon just has energy start to surround his blade before he points the tip of it at Ben and says,

" Oh please, it's useless! We can fight on all day but it will not change anything!"

Ben then says,"

That's what you think, no matter how much stronger you have gotten. You're still no match for us, and with teamwork we will concur your so called absolute power! Ready guys?

" Doug jumps up next to him and says,"

Always! This guy is madder than ever if he thinks getting uglier will let him win!"

James then aims his bow at the Zannacross Inquisitor and says,"

Then let's show him how much of an error he made! Get ready!"

With that James fires countless energy arrows at Gannon, but his responds is the evil king rapidly spindly his weapon so fast it defects every arrow! However this distracts Gannon long enough for Doug to dash behind him and before he can react he powers up and says,

" Here's an extra helping of pain just for you, Furious Aura Hammer!

" With that Doug's fist burns with energy as he readies a dynamical punch, that is swiftly blocked by the bad guy's tail! He then sets his eyes on Doug as he says,

" Did you really think that the likes of you could harm me so easily? Huh? He looks up and sees Cloud and Cecil charging at him with their swords as Cloud says,

"Maybe it's not as easy as you think! This has gone on for long enough! Climhazzerd!

"He and Cecil then power up and both slash at their monstrous opponent, but this just annoys Gannon and he just has his eyes glow as there slashes bounce of him!

He then says

," Fools! No matter how many of you come at me it will just amuse me at best! Face it, the difference of power between me and all of you combined has become far too great since I have the entire power of the full Tri-force at my command! It's time for all you pathetic hero's to expect you have failed and die! Huh? Did a mosquito try and itch me? "

While still holding back Doug, Cecil and Cloud at once he feels something and turns around to see Link firing some more Light Arrows at his hated foe, only for them to bounce of Gannon's body like harmless Nerf darts! Link then charges at him with his Master Sword and says,"

You never could understand anything besides power Gannon! No matter how strong you become that alone is not enough to win! Even if through your treachery you were able to steal the Tri force parts from me and Zelda and make another vile wish, we will never lose to you! "

He then uses his claw shot to lift himself all the way to the top of the room, before coming down, and landing his sword right on Gannon 's head! However, the Master Sword dose not penetrate its target's head at all and a smug Gannon says,

" Oh please hero of time, your glory days are over! Now that I taken away the power you should have never had in the first place your nothing more than another inferior being! The blade of evil's bane? HA! Nothing more than a toy! Let me show you how the power of the Tri-force can be properly used!

"With that he shocks the startled Link by having the symbol of the Zannacross Empire glow on his forehead, before the left horn on his head all of a sudden extends and impales Link right through his right knee! He then throws Link of him, before exhaling a blast of dark fire that burns the wounded hero! As he falls Zelda struggles to get over to where her long time savior is as she says," No, Link!"

Gannon laughs madly and says," Hahahaha! Ah, seeing you squirm almost makes all the setbacks over the years worth it! You were always fated to lose to me kid! After all I am one of the most superior beings in this entire cosmos! And you are nothing more than a lowly brat that would have been nothing at all if the forces of light did not choose you as there pawn to defy me in vain!

But in the end no matter how brightly the light shines it is destined to be burn out. All the more proof that darkness trumps all! Oh, want another round you tainted heart hero?

"He is referring to Ben as he sees the welder of the Star Sword charging right at him with his blade glowing as he says,

" I had enough of you! You will pay for that Gannon! Ill prove once and for all your link to the darkness will only bring you to share the same fate of Xehamaru and the others! Take this!

" He is about to attack when Gannon says,

" No, take this!"

With that his eyes glow and he fires another optic blast, to apparently blow Ben away! He then laughs and says,"

Such an easy victory! Huh, wait, why is his power not fading? What?!

" He then sees that while he was distracted Ben sent out a shadow clone to fool Gannon and it seemed to have worked because now the real Ben is right in front of him with even more power as he all ready has his Kaio Ken activating again as he says,

" I don't like it when people interrupt me! Now, as I was saying! My sword is burning red, its loud roar tells me to grapes victory! Divine Flare Edge! "

With that he slashes right at Gannon's chest, but the evil king uses his magic energy to try and blast Ben of him! Grinding his very large ugly teeth he says,

" Ill give you credit for having such a narrow minded focus on your goals. But its futile! No matter how much power you have it can't defeat the invincible power!

" Ben just has his eyes narrow as he says,"

Don't act like your invincible, because its just going to make you look like a even bigger idiot when your beaten! I told you, I still can go farther. And ill keep hitting harder till your down for good! Now, Kaio Ken, times two!"

With that Ben shocks everyone as his energy grows even larger before his power level rises again, and manages to break his opponent's defenses and leaves a large slash across Gannon 's chest! As the Zannacross Inquisitor snarls in pain he looks at his injury and glares at Ben while saying,"

You damned Enji, you will pay!

"Ben just readies himself to another attack as he says,"

Plenty of people have said that, and yet I seem to be still standing. Ow, still, hoped to do more damage with that. "

Gannon sees Ben is breathing hard and his eyes look devilish as he says,"

I give you credit for managing to amass so much power that you could make me feel pain while I am in this state. Still, I can see your body is not built to stand so much power for so long. I doubt you can be so feisty for so long Ben Auro! And when you reached your limit this battle will have been decided! "

Ben then wipes the sweet from his forehead and says,

" To bad for you your going to be dead before I run out of power! Now, let's settle this!"

With that Gannon has his magic energy explode once more as he fly's higher and says," With pleasure!

" With that the two charge at each other, and move so fast that most of Ben's friends can't fallow him anymore!

Karol just hears many rumblings and says,"

What is going on? Did they both turn invisible?

" Jade walks over to them and says,"

No, they are simply moving too fast for the normal human eye to see. With special training and focus you could fallow them, normally. However it pains me to admit it but unless my age is getting to me I can barely keep track of them either.

"Luke then walks over and says,

" I don't think it's something about your body Jade, Ben and Gannon's speed are at a level surpassing the masters! Where did they, whoa!

" The red haired Enji quickly gets his answer when he and the others hear a large rumbling as they all of a sudden see Ben and Gannon in a deadlock with their weapon's below them! They lock blades for a few seconds before Gannon back's of and fires a massive blast from his free hand! However Ben powers up his Kaio Ken to hold it in its place, before he bats it away. However Gannon just laughs evilly before his weapon explodes with power and he says,"

You have been pretty good so far, but I'll wager you can't perform this well for long hero! Die!

" With that a barrage of energy bullets explode form his trident/sword, and all close in on Ben!

But Ben just says," Think that's enough? Kaio Ken times 2! With that Ben's power explodes once more as he moves like a blur as he slashes apart each shot! Geno-Wyrmmon is one of the many seeing this display of skill and says,"

All right! Show him nothing he can do matters boss! Heh, this battle is in the bag!

" Cloud goes over to the Digmon and says,"

Sorry Geno-Wyrmmon, but as much as I would like to say that is true, it seems the situation is getting worse by the minute. "

The dragon is confused and says," What? What do you mean Cloud? Ben's catching everything that Gannon jerk throws at him and sending it right back at his face! "

Cloud looks at Ben and says,"

That is true, but at the cost of straining his body. Grand Master Myers only briefly went over the Kaio Ken attack to me once. But he made it clear that there is a reason that he does not teach it to just everyone, and it's not just because he wants to keep it to himself.

"Cecil walks over to them and says,

" Yes, and it's because the skill can quickly drain the user of all his energy, and cause it a great deal of stress. Using it to much can even kill its user!

Yuri then looks up and says,

" Well, hopefully for Ben he trained hard enough to make sure that won't happen.

" Estelle then says,"

Yes, Ben has a strong will, one of the strongest I ever seen! I know he won't give up, not with everything that is at stake!"

Cloud then says,"

There is no doubt he will never give up. It's a question of if his mind can make sure his body can be up to par. Because it looks like Gannon does not have to worry about such a thing at all!"

As much as are hero's would hate to admit it they all start to see that Cloud is right when the blasting barrage ends and they see a exhausted Ben on one side, and Gannon on the other. And while he still has a few wounds he does not look worn down at all!

He then says," Hahaha, feeling tired? It must be hard to keep such a level of power up all by yourself! Even the power of the Star Sword seems to have its limits!  
" Ben just glares at the evil king and says,"

Damn you, treating this as another game. You're not a machine, you will get tired to you know!"

Gannon just laughs before his power flares up again and the image of the Tri-Force appears on his chest as he says,

" Nonsense boy! The infinite power of a god is at my command! Running out of power is not a problem for me!"

With that Ben just charges at him as he says,"

If that is the case, then I'll make it a problem!"

With that he bursts to slash at Gannon, but his opponent just gives a monstrous smirk as his body fades to dark mist right as Ben reaches him! Ben tries to track him but is at a lost before he and everyone else here the villain give of a laugh that seems to come from every direction as he says,"

Oh please! You can not harm me, for my power is now that of a god! Your little tricks cannot save you now! After all, your light is running out Enji! And for one thing,"

All of a sudden Gannon appears right above Ben as finishes his speech with,

" In your tired state, it would appear your lazing on your guard! Too bad!"

Just as Ben realizes where the bad guy is it's too late and Gannon hits him hard with a powerful blow to the head, that hits Ben hard, and sends him flying! Ben is hit so hard that in a instant he is blown through the upper throne chamber where they were all fighting, and to the lower platform that was at least a whole floor or two below! As Ben lands with a strong impact his friends just have enough time to see him before Gannon flashes right above Ben before bringing down his now massive clawed foot and smashing it hard on Ben!

As Ben yells out in pain Gannon laughs and says,

" You pathetic clown! Do you now see how foolish you were, to shun the darkness? If you were smart you would have gladly remained as Darth Idious, and you just might have made a place for yourself in the new existence of supreme darkness! But alas you have proven just how weak you were by rejecting it. And for what? Some pathetic illusion of friendship? You had a break down in the first place because you could not handle the betrayals you suffered and you were foolish enough to think you had real friends! The truth is simple child; wasting time on such worthless bounds is meaningless! The only path to true power is to only rely on yourself! And this is why I am about to kill you all as you die like the worms you are!

" Ben coughs up blood but tries to lift the massive foot trying to crush him of as he says,"

Your wrong Gannon, despite what you think you still don't know anything at all about what is really important! I will never choose to be like you scum. I won't throw my friends away for power like you did! Because even your path dose offer more power, at least I am not a monster like you! I will die before I betray everything! Guh!

" Hearing this annoys Gannon and he presses down harder before saying,"

In that case I will grant your wish!"

Hearing this Ben's Digimon partner charges at Gannon while saying,"

Get your filthy hands, feet, and the rest of him jerk! Striking Crusher Claw!

" Gannon just turns his head to the Digimon and says,"

Oh, and you expect to save him pest? Time for you to meet reality face to face!"

With that he punch's the air so fast that it creates a sort of shock wave that is hard enough to hit Geno-Wyrmmon in midair, and send him even faster in the opposite direction!

Gannon laughs and says," Tsc, and just what makes you think the likes of you can do any better? "

He sees Flynn and Yuri charge at him with the others behind him as Flynn says,

" Because we can't afford to lose, and we won't let you kill are friend! Radiant Dragon Fang!

"With that Flynn fires of his Mystic Art as he sends a powerful burst of light in the form of multiple dragon heads right as Kirby jumps of his shoulder and says,"

That's right! Friends stick out for each other and we won't let a jerk like you win the day! You're going down!

"With that Kirby switches to his explosive Crash power and unleashes a massive energy blast to assist Flynn! The others help to, and some are them are Tear firing her Innocent Shine Mystic Art, Rydia quickly summoning her version of the Bahaumt summon to add its Mega Flare to the mix, and more! However as the Zannacross Inquisitor senses all of these attacks coming his way he just gets mad and says,

" Haven't I thrashed you bugs enough for me to drill the point home yet!? So be it, with all of the wounds I have inflicted, this is going to burn!"

With that Gannon has his wings glow, before they fire out a giant energy wave of darkness that blasts away all the attacks coming his way, and blasts every one of their feet! Yuri quickly rebounds and says,

" Damn this guy, can't say I can take that many more of those. But sooner or later we will break through his defenses!

"Gannon laughs and says,"

Not likely dog, or must I so quickly make another example of my superiority!"

With that Gannon kicks Ben to the wall before flying high in to the air, and has darkness surround him!

He then says," Yes, witness once and for all the true superiority of the darkness! And may all your hopes turn in to nightmares, hahahahaha!"

With that his aura explodes, and before the good guys know it his darkness covers the entire area, and soon becomes so think that it covers the light, and no one can see!

Yuri then says," What is this? "

Ben then says," Man, he just loves to pile on the dirty tricks! What's the matter Gannon? If you're so strong why do you need to hide in the shadows!?

" They all hear another laugh from there tormentor as Gannon says,

" You mistake cowardice for pleasure Enji, the pleasure of seeing your absolute despair!

"Link then says," Enough with your games, show yourself so we can end are feud once and for all! Huh?

"He hears something behind him only to be hit through the ground! Gannon then says,"

That is what I am trying to do if you were not paying attention! So hurry up and die!

" With that he fires another massive energy blast from his Trident/Sword and blasts all the hero's in his path! As they all land on the ground singed and badly injured Yuri holds his burnt leg and says,

" Damn him! How are we supposed to fight when we can't even see him?

"Kirby then puts out the fire on his head and says," I know bad guys love to cheat but this is even more unfair then usual!

"Gannon laughs so hard the room shakes and he says,"

Do you now just realize that that is the point? YOU CAN"T WIN!!!

You never stood a chance against the powers of the dark side. The only thing you achieved in your hopeless struggle is making your inevitable deaths even more miserable and painful! "Link gets back up, and says,

" You're wrong, it's not just a useless struggle for you and the other villain's enjoyment! It's to fight for a better future for all of us!

"His responds is ," Heh, too bad that your fighting will achieve nothing! Enough of this, time to rid myself of you vermin for good! Prepare to die without even seeing your final moments! Hahaha, so long you, huh? What the?

"Just as Gannon was preparing to unleash the final blow, he and everyone else is shocked to see the darkness be lighted up, by none other than Zelda! While severely weakened from having the Tri-Force of Wisdom forcibly extracted out of her she still has some magical energy left, and is using it to try and burnish through the darkness! Link sees the brown haired princess struggling to keep up the ball of light out of her finger tips and runs over to her and says,

" Stop it Princess, please don't exsaguhst yourself even more!

"Zelda just smiles and says to Link,

" It is my responsibilities as part of the Hyrule royal family to insure what we are entrusted to protect is not misused as well Link. And I will do whatever I can to help you all stop Gannon's ambitions. You truly are a twisted soul Gannon, you desire to concur everything with absolute power but with such an evil mind you can never truly master the god's power. "This infuriates the evil king and he says

," Silence you foolish princess! You and all your ancestors are all nothing more than naive children that could never understand the reality of existence! But you shawl soon learn what true mastery is! "

With that he points his weapon at Zelda and fires a massive triple red energy blast at her! However Zelda uses her power to warp both her and Link out of its path as the triple beam blasts through and blows through his own ship! Zelda and Link land next to Ben and Cloud and Zelda falls to her knees even from warping at such a close distance and Link says,

" Zelda! At this rate, no, ill stop this before I even need to think about a situation like that!"

As Ben sees the darkness begin to cover everything he says,

" But, how? I hate to admit it but as long as he has the entire Tri-force merged with him it's going to take a miracle to take him down! "

Cloud then says,

" There must be some way to separate him from that power. You and Link are the two rightful bearers of parts of the Tri-Force correct? Shouldn't you be able to control it to?

"Zelda looks at her hand and says,

" Maybe in a different situation. But not only did he make his wish to control its full power. But even before that he had empowered himself with the energies of countless souls and the vast darkness of one of those Zannacross Curse Seal Crystals. He has so much power.

"Ben then hears Gannon laugh again but can't find them thanks to his darkness covering the room again and says,"

No, I refuse to just give up. There has to be a way to beat him.

"They then see another light flare up behind them as they see its Rita lighting a fireball and she says,"

There might be a way. I admit I don't know much about this whole Tri-force thing. But even if he is invincible he has a weakness. He is so powerful now that his strength is his weakness as well. It could be compared to some of the large Blastia that I have seen been overused by some greedy idiots. They try and put so much energy in to the formula that it overloads and self destructs! It's only a theory but it's worth trying it out, if he is so powerful now then we will just have to make him use so much power that he will destroy himself!"

Ben raises his eyebrows and says,"

I am not so sure your plan is going to work Rita. It's not like we are having a hard time hitting him with how large he has become. But the problem is that in his current stage even with the combined powers of Kaio Ken and Bankai he is barely scratched, and everything else just bounces of him!

" Rita grins and says,

" I know that, forget I am a genius already Enji? Still, if are attacks can't hurt him we will just have to try and make him hurt himself! Look, I know it's a long shot but it's better than nothing!"

They see another light come at them from the right and see its Jade having his spear glow as he pushes his glasses back and says,"

Hump, having himself put out so much energy that it reveals a weakness? Not an entirely hopeless theory. Hopefully we can survive long enough to put it to the test. "

They all feel the room shaking and see a large red light form above them as Gannon says,"

Whatever little ideas you are digging up are useless. I think I let you despair long enough, time for us to have are final farewell! "

James then has his Quincy bow light up as he says,

" It's not time for good buy's just yet, I still have a few things to give to you!

"James then unleashes another barrage of energy arrows at Gannon and as they light up the darkness this annoys Gannon as he says,"

I know you hero's are stubborn by nature but this is tiresome. No matter how many rays of light you shoot at me I will wipe them all out!"

With this his wings flap and fire of countless red energy bullets to blast at all the arrows! However, as he does this Geno-Wyrmmon flies to his side and says,"

You seem to be very hungry, so seconds won't be a problem for you! Trinity Fury Cannon!

" With that the ultimate level digimon lets lose another powerful energy blast but Gannon just has his aura keep it at bay as well! He then sees more of the hero's preparing to attack and he just says,

" This would almost be entertaining if it was not so pathetic, your all just lining up to die!

" With that his energy lashes out and goes to blast through all the attacks coming his way!

However Luke then gets behind him and says," No way are we going to let some freak like you win, Lost Fon Drive!

" With that Luke powers up and unleashes everything he has in a Luke raises his Key of Lorelei sword and fires a wall of searing energy, then hacks away at Gannon from his back until he sees the foe's tail thrashing at him and jumps back ready to fire a huge beam of light that would annihilate anything normally in its path! However Gannon just rams his elbow so hard to Luke that it twists his arm! As he goes flying Gannon says,"

No sneak attack you pull of will work on me!"

Seeing his red haired friend go flying and Tear running to heal him Guy gets mad and says,"

I had enough of your talking you over sized pig! Razing Phoenix! !

"With that Guy has his aura take the shape of a burning phoenix as he collides right in to Gannon! However it has no effect at all and Guy head buts Guy down as he says,

" Bounds to your friends is what keeps you going? Then its simple, I will tear them all apart to crush your spirits once and for all!"

He then sees both Cecil and Yuri charge at him and both of their magic energies rise as Cecil says

," No matter how powerful you are you won't tear apart the bounds we have for each other ! Even the power of the Tri-Force can't shatter that! Holy Divide!

" Just as the paladin's sword shines with holy light Yuri says,

" He is right, we have much more at stake then you do, so we simply can't lose no matter what! Savage Wolf Fury! "

With that Gannon finds himself under a countless barrage from both Cecil and Yuri at the same time ! the duo's combined assault is so furious that Gannon can't block the strikes, and while it does little damage it still annoys the dark lord and he angrily shouts,

" Enough! Discard theses illusions and embrace my rule!"

He then swings his arm to smash the ground and its shock wave blasts both of the warriors back! However as they are hurled back Cloud is at the same time charging at Gannon and he seems to be putting all the energy he has in to his First Sword as he says,"

Power that only hurts people is worthless. We won't let you use people as tools any longer, Omni slash!

" With that Cloud unleashes a barrage of powerful slashes right at his foe, and attacks the same spot so many times he is able to price Gannon's defenses and leave a small cut across his chest! This infuriates Gannon and he fires a blast from his palm that the spiky haired warrior manages to dodge, however its power is so great just being near it blasts Cloud away! Gannon takes to the air again and clutches his hand as energy seeps out of it as he says,

" I won't take this humiliation from pawns any longer!

" Ben then walks forward and powers up once more as he says,"

Don't worry, it will all be over soon, for you!"

Gannon then says," Such confidence from someone that is so thoroughly beaten is not even funny! "

Ben just gets in to fighting stance and says,"

It's not suppose to be funny! As long as I have dreams to reach and friends to fulfill I don't plan on dying any time soon. And there is no way I will lose to someone that treats people as nothing more than tools and slaves!

"Gannon's power begins to spike as he says

," To cling on to such foolish dreams,,, I'll be merciful enough to erase those illusions for you! You were better of as are simple tool of the dark side!

"Ben then says," Never, I'll never let you or anyone else do that! I have friends that support my dream and have their own. Because of them, this dream of mine is indestructible! Your kind will never erase are dreams for the future!

"Gannon then says," Is that so? Very well, then I will take away everything!

"With that he rapidly carves the air with his trident blade and he forms a blood red form of the Tri-Force! As power begins to tremble out of it he says,"

Watch carefully Ben Auro! I am about to concur all of you and your petty friends dreams with one swoop! Destiny cannot be changed. It was my destiny to rule this universe and I will annihilate all who oppose it! Ben, Link, and all you other bugs, once and for all be squashed!

"Triad of the Apocalypse! "

With that from the bloody giant image of the Tri-Force that he formed a massive red, black, and purple energy beams roar out, before they merge to form a very deadly sideways energy tornado charging at Ben, ready to shatter him and the others!

Doug sees this and backs up as he says,

" Whoa, that is some serious nastiness he is dishing out! He can total the planet with that move!

"James then sweats a lot as he says,

" The planet? More like the entire solar system! "

Ben just takes a deep breath and says,"

This is it, it's all or nothing now. I know Master Myers warned not to use more than two combination's of Kaio Ken at once, and that any more could be a grave risk. But now we are facing an even greater risk so it's all or nothing! Kaio Ken, times three!"

With that Ben's energy explodes again, this time great enough to blow apart the rest of the ceiling of the Black Omen, and as the night sky and dark clouds show them self's Ben unleashes all the power he has and focuses it in to his hands as he says,"

Now, this is it! Burning , Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires of his largest energy beam yet as it collides in to Gannon 's beam, rocking the foundations of the entire battleship! As the beams struggle to overpower each other the evil king glares at Ben and says,"

What a nice final charge, but it's all in vain because for all the power you're dishing out I can unleash even more! Your Star Sword may have power, but the power of the Tri-Force is endless!"

It seems that unfortunately the king of jerks is not bluffing as he keeps putting more darkness in to his blast, and Ben is being pushed back as he falls in to one knee! Cloud then says,"

Come on, we have to help him!" With that he fires a sword beam attack in to Ben's blast to aid his teammate and most of the others do the same with their own attacks! Link is about to aid his friends when he is shocked to see Zelda grip his shoulder and she says," No Link, we can help in a far more effective way.

"Link looks puzzled and says," What do you mean princess? "

Zelda then looks at her archenemy and says,

" I have been pondering to think about how to put the theory Miss Rita talked about to its best use, and I think I finally figured out a way that could work! Link, do you still have the _Ocarina of Time _with you?

"Link thinks for a second, and nods before searching through his deep, very deep and near magical pockets, and after ten seconds takes out the blue ocarina. Ever since the event's of Majora 's Mask he has not had much use for it and has been just hanging on to it for nostalgia's sake.

" As you might have imaged he is quite a hoarder despite not having much room to store all his gear hahaha."

He hands it to Zelda and says,

" Hear you go Zelda, thought I am not sure its magic can work when we are not even on the planet of its creation!"

Zelda just looks at it and says,"

While I may no longer have the powers of the Tri force in me I am still the seventh of the great sages of Hyrule, and with that enough power left to end this madness.

"She then begins to play the Song of time, and with his demonic sharp ears Gannon is able to hear the song while pushing back the bombardment heading his way and laughs while saying,

" Oh this day keeps getting funnier! Just what are you doing playing that old song Zelda? The fear of death must be driving you mad, for you are a fool to think any of the old magic that instrument possesses can even be put to use when you're not even on your home world? Hahahaha!

"Zelda just continues to play the song and Ben sees this as he is falling to his knees and says,

" Er, not to doubt you Zelda, but I am not sure even a magical song is going to change anything. Ah, my arms are getting numb, but I have to keep, going.

"Link looks at Zelda and says,"

I know you have a plan but are you sure it's going to work Zelda? Huh, what is going on? "

Link is shocked to see Zelda finish her song, and all of a sudden the ocarina of time glows before it shoots out a beam of light, that heads in to Ben's Star Sword! Even Ben is not sure what is going on, as his celestial blade shines before it shoots a beam in to the air! Gannon laughs and says,"

Well, looks like your last ditch effort was a waste, it's over!

" Tear then sees the light spread out over the sky and looks at Zelda and says,"

Princess, you did know what you were doing with that right?

"Zelda just takes a deep breath and says," I was doing the best course of action, calling for help. "

Gannon laughs as his energy explodes and he says,"

Help? HA! As if any help can really change anything! No matter if a few more Enji rats join the fray, adding there power will not change the outcome of this struggle in the slightest!"

Zelda just closes her eyes, and smiles while saying,"

That is not what I meant Gannon, but you will find out soon enough . "

Gannon just says,"

Bah, like I care what your meaning is, just expect your death all ready! Huh, what is this, feeling? What is this I am sensing? It feels like?

" As he wonders just what Zelda is up to he gets his answer when he, and the others see various fragments of light fly down, and as Estelle takes a look she says,

" This energy, it feels like the Entelexeia ?"

The pink haired princess is correct as she sees many orbs of energy float down like snow and Rita says,

" What is this?

"Zelda says,"

Its true Gannon, the power of the Ocarina of Time is not enough to travel through the worlds. However, using the power of Star Sword I was able to use it as a beacon, to reach both Hyrule and the spirits that reside in this world! Now all of those that oppose you will stop you!

" Gannon sees the light begin to surround him but he tries to ignore it as he puts more power in to his blast as he says,"

Bah, like the power of spirits can do anything to me! Ill blast all of theses so called reinforcements to hell with the rest of you! Huh, what is this? My muscles, are tightening? This can't be possible! Rah!

" All of a sudden Gannon sees the orbs of light head right in to him, and it shocks him that it causes him pain! As he feels more pain he says,"

What is this? This can't be possible! With the power of the Tri-Force there is no way the likes of these should even cause me to pause!"

Zelda then says,"

Maybe not on the outside Gannon, but despite how powerful the Tri-Force has made you; it has not made you invincible. The spirits of this world may not know us, but they know you are a threat to this world along with all others and are doing everything they can to stop you! But that is not all, for because of the Star Sword I was able to have enough power to transcend time and space, and make contact with a few old friends.

" Gannon's eyes widen as he sees six spirits form around Zelda, and as they take form they all look like figures from Hyrule! They are _Rauru_, _Saria, Darunia, Ruto_, the ancestor of the current Impa, and _Nabooru_, the original six sages! Shocked to see the ones who originally sealed him away in the Sacred or Dark realm causes Gannon 's eyes to widen and he says,"

What the, this is a trick! There is no way that even your spirits could still be around ! But no matter, ill just bring my revenge on you all! Now time for the coup de grace, RAH!!! What? Impossible!!"

Gannon feels a great pain bulging up inside him, and his right shoulder has a small explosion of light burst out! Yuri then says,

" Would someone care to fill me in? It's a neat light show but I am a little confused on how it's hurting this guy!

" Zelda then says,"

It is rather elaborate, but not an impossible outcome. I was able to call on my old friends, and with their power combined with my own we were able to call upon the Tri-Force from within Gannon's body. For even though he made his wish to have its full power under his command and used the power of Zannacross to insure it obeyed.

A pure evil heart like his could never fully command it and with are combined wills we are causing your control over it to weaken, which as you are finding out is having quite a negative effect to your body Gannon! And if that was not enough, at the same time its causing all the life's you so mercilessly took and absorbed are now rebelling in your body!

" Gannon screams out in pain, and can barely keep his blast up as Ben says,

" Well, looks like Gannon is figuring out the hard way that its true when they say you reap what you sow ."

Rita says," Wow, nice job princess! You figured out how to make use of my theory better then even I could have thought of!

Yuri then says," Looks like your finally paying up for all the pain you caused. Tell me, dose it feel good when your on the other end?

"Gannon then says,

" Curse you, you damned sages, and CURSE YOU ZELDA!!! But this won't stop me! Nothing will stop me! This is just a minor delay, ill still blast you all to dust!

" Ben then narrows his eyes and says,"

Not if I can help it. With your power weakened, this is the best shot I have. This ends now! Kaio Ken, TIMES FOUR!!!

" With that Ben screams out as he pushes his body and soul to its absolute limit, and has his power explode! He then unleashes all the power he has left and pours it in to his energy wave as it grows twice as large, and with that combined with the villain being weaken, it's enough to overpower his foe's beam and blast right in to Gannon! As the beam is about consume him he says,"

No, this can't be! RAH!!

" With that the blast totally consumes him, and blasts a good chunk of the Black Omen away before Ben's Shinryukenha blast leaves the planet, and gives of a massive explosion that covers the sky!

Link shields his eyes while saying,"

That had to have hurt him; otherwise we are all in trouble. Huh?"

Everyone sees the smoke clear, and when it does Gannon is still there, however he has seen better days!

Ben's last attack at last did some damage, he is bleeding all over and a huge chuck of his shoulder is missing. He shakes violently as he screams out in pain and Ben chuckles, before falling to his knees and he says,"

What is wrong Gannon? Not liking how destiny is playing out for you? I don't know why you're surprised, because it's no big secret that grade S bad guys like you have their plans go crashing down in flames by heroes like me Link and the others!"

Gannon glares at Ben as he steps forward with such force he shakes the ground as he says,"

Ben Auro, you think you can deny me what is rightfully mine? ILL KILL YOU BRAT!! It's my fate to rule over all, the living, the dead, even the celestial ones! I WILL RULE ALL AND ONCE AND FOR ALL I WILL SHATTER YOU WITH THE WRATH OF THE GOD!!!!! So, take, AH!!

" He is about to raise his weapons in to the air before he spasms and screams in pain as a explosion of light blasts out of his hand, He then tries to use the power of the Tri-Force but it backfires and he is forced to drop it before it shatters on the ground! Everyone sees him try and bring out the power of the Tri-Force again, but its energy flickers before many more explosions break out of his large body! Two rather large ones break out of his chest and go in to Link and Zelda, and they are shocked to see the symbol of the Tri-force return to their hands!

Link then says," The power of the Tri-force, I feel its power once more! But how?"

Zelda looks at her own hand and says,"

It seems that Ben's attack and the power of the sprits and sages as one shattered his control and he could no longer contain the power of the gods any longer. And what is more, it seems that we both have a half of the Tri-Force of power since it was totally expunged from his body Link. Gannon, you are finished. And only now do you realize you could never hope to fulfill your selfish desires.

"Gannon turns to the princess and snarls as he says,"

No, that power is mine! Return that to me before I devour you to get it back! I am the Great king of evil Ganondorf! The one destined to rule this realm and be the envoy for the Shin Emperor of Darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron! I will, never, allow, anyone, to stop me!"

Link then has his Master Sword shine with his restored power, and he charges at the weakened Gannon, ready to finish him as he says,

" It's time that once and for all everyone is free from your nightmare! I never want to see you again! "

Ben then gathers all the power he has left and also charges at Gannon while saying,

" Its time that once and for all you just shut up! Heat End!"

With that the two charges right up to Gannon, and his foe tries to smash him only for Link and Ben to jump on his fist, and then jump high in to the air, before they unleashes a powerful horizontal slash from his head all the way to the bottom of his body in the shape of a glowing X, and unleashes the final blow!

Ben feels an outburst of energy and says," Heh, nice job Link, finally.

"Gannon's whole body begins to crack as he breaths hard and turns to Link and says,"

Curse you Link, CURSE YOU!!! I almost had it, my rightful place was almost mine! If only, all of you pests did not interfere! "

Ben holds his shoulder as he slowly walks forward and says,

" Well, good thing we did because no one wants you to win expect for a handful of nut jobs!

"Gannon then says,

" Fools, think this is the end? Heh, this does not end here. The, history of light and darkness will forever be written in blood! No matter how hard you try hero, you will never find peace! Nothing can stop the return of Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! Sigma, Nightmare, Genesis, Kira and Darth Damonus will not take this lightly so enjoy your victory. Because if you think you suffered before prepare to experience nightmares beyond what you can possibly image!

" Ben just sighs and says,

" Even so, we will continue to fight no matter how hard it is.

"Gannon laughs one more time before saying,"

It seems, the wind, is blowing. But I will return someday, to have my revenge! the Dynasty of darkness can never be, stopped. RAHH!!!!!!!!

" With that Gannon's face shatters, before the rest of his body turns red and explodes in the style of all those power ranger monsters, showing that they finally have beaten the king of evil Ganondorf! Seeing that at last her long time foe has been destroyed, maybe for good this time she sighs as she sees the ashes of the evil king blow away in the wind and says

," So long Ganondorf. While you have caused me and the entire planet of Hyrule nothing but misery, I even have some sadness for you. You were always in need of power, to fill the void in your heart.

I suppose those who lack the light see darkness as the only option. However, just because a heart is consumed in darkness it does not justify it to lash out and inflect harm to others. For even when in the darkness it's indeed possible to reclaim the light. Link, Ben Auro, and all you other brave warriors, have showed me what the true face of heroism in the face of danger is. As long as strong wills exist, the darkness will never win.

"She sees the images of the Six Sages smile and nod to their friend before they fade and return to the realm of heaven. Meanwhile everyone is just realizing that the battle is finally over and Cloud says," Looks like we pulled through another close one. Good job everyone, and nice work Ben, you showed you really have took the work of the Grand Master well. "Doug rungs over grinning as he says,"

Ill say! Now anyone who doubts how great squad 7 just got served! Way to show them buddy!"

Doug slaps Ben's shoulder, which causes his friend to scream very loud in pain.

Cloud then says," Er, are you all right?

"Ben laughs and gives Cloud a thumps up, or at least tries to before his hand falls back down and he says,"

Don't worry Cloud Sensei, I'll be fine. Ow, now I see why Master Myers told me to pace myself with the Kaio Ken. At least, the fighting is over at last. Good thing to. Everything got, dizzy all of a sudden. I think, ill just lie down."

With that the Star sword falls out of his hand and he is about to fall backwards, and to the horror of his friends of the platform! However he is caught by Yuri and the pseudo leader of Brave Vespria pulls Ben up as his dog ally Repdede as he says,

" Easy there, don't want to end this day with a tragedy now. Heh, I'll admit you were fighting at a level above me out there Ben. You're the real deal, even if you can't pull it off without nearly killing you. Still, thanks for helping us protect are world.

"Ben grins and gives a wink saying,"

Oh it's no big deal, just doing my job. That and Ganondorf was being a jerk. "

Yuri looks up in the sky before looking at Dein Nomos and says,

" Maybe, but you allowed us to fulfill Duke's wish. Just maybe we can survive after all.

"Estelle walks over and says,"

Yes, because of you Enji we were able to create a better future for not just one group, but both the Zaphas empire and the Guides! Thank you so much! Here, to show my appreciation please allow me to heal you.

" Ben grins and says,"

Well, you don't have to, although I would not mind hehe.

" As the pink haired princess begins to use her magic to bring Ben back to full health Flynn walks over and says,"

Once everyone hears that Ganondorf, a top member of the Zannacross Empire was controlling things for his dark order then hopefully things should stabilize and things can be peaceful here.

"Raven then walks over and says

," Don't send out party invites just yet. People have a knack for having fits over every little detail. Even after all this it will likely take a while before we can all hold hands. Still, I would not mind a little more restful times. "

Cloud walks over and says,"

Well, before any of us will have peace the universal civil war still has to end and the Zannacross Empire has to be stopped once and for all. Still, I can say after what we have seen the world of Terca Lumeris will gladly be expected in to the Lylat Kingdom officially.

"Yuri is about to say something, however he is interrupted by a large explosion that breaks out in front of them! Many more break out all over the Black Omen and James says," Ah, looks like Ganondorf is another one of those sore losers that like to rig there ships to blow up when they die types.

"Link sighs and says,

" Even through death we must deal with that madman's hatred. Um, you would not happen to have another one of those warp stars would you Kirby?

"He turns to the pink puff ball to see him look ashamed as he says,

" Sorry guy's all out of them. Not only that but those battles made me so tired I can barely fly!"

Jade then says,

" Yes, it seems the bombardment of battles has nearly drained everyone; even I am an afraid to say I am a little tired. Would anyone happen to have any elixirs? Because otherwise this day is going to have a rather tragic ending. Ah, but thankfully there is another outcome, glad to see are allies were keeping a close eye.

" He points to the upper left, and everyone sees both Cid's and the other pilots in the Airships closing in ready to board there comrades as Cid High-wind says,'

Howdy fellas, looks like you put out one hell of a show! Sorry we were not able to give much support, was having a handful keeping this bird free of holes with all the stuff being thrown are way. Still, how about we make it up for a free ticket out of this soon to be thrash dumb?

"Cloud chuckles and says," Oh you and your dramatics Cid. Come on Squad 7, let's wrap this mission up.

"Ben, thanks to Estelle and her healing magic back to full power and gets on his feet as he says,

" Sounds good to me, I am starving and have the odd craving for some ice cream. "

With that the Enji, Link, Zelda, Kirby and the members of Brave Vesperia hurry on board there ally's ships before they all blast of just in time to see the Black Omen explode! As Link sees it light up the sky he turns to Zelda and says,

" At last, one nightmare is gone. Maybe now the people of Hyrule can rest a little easy.

"Zelda smiles and says," Well, there is the rest of Ganondorf's alleys to worry about. But even so, this is a day worth celebrating. "

With that the hero's return to the capital to spread the good news of Duke's failed plan, his manipulation, and the defeat of the one truly responsible for all of the worlds recent trouble.

* * *

We now fast forward a few hours later, after the Enji have returned to the capital, they have reported to Loder, King Dedede, and the others. A little while later the Enji are finally preparing to return home, and all the important personal of the planet's groups are there to send them off.

Some of them are the nephew of Don White hoarse Harry, the new leader of Nordopolica Naz, and others along with Loder.

They are all working on the official process to join the Lylat kingdom.

And as Cid, and Cid, and all the other Cid's work together with the top scientists of the world to figure out the best way to incorporate the technology of the Lylat Kingdom . Dedede looks at his own ship being ready to launch as he says,"

Well, so much for this being a vacation.

Still, thanks to Kirby and you all this day at least I can return to my own castle, get a big block of ice for my head, and take a nap!

" Yuri rolls his eyes and says,"

Well, happy to give the penguin a trouble free ride home. So, what happens now? Lylat troops going to be crawling out of every house and creek?"

Ben laughs and says," Relax Yuri, the Lylat Kingdom is not about total domination under one flag, or at least how are current leader dose things. Sure, there will be a few ships stationed here, but its just to make sure the Zannacross Empire and Zeon forces don't cause any problems. Don't worry guys; your planet is still yours.

"Yuri sighs and says,"

Well to be honest it still feels like a big scam, but if the guys in charge are like you guys, then maybe it can work.

"Flynn then says," Yes, thanks to this we now know for sure that the Lylat Kingdom is something we can trust. "

Estelle then says," Yes, I am so happy to see such unique and nice people! Oh, but I just hate this part, I never was good with good buys well.

"Cloud looks amused and says

," Don't worry, I am sure we will meet again Princess. Who knows, if you guys join the Enji Knights then we would not have to say good buy at all.

"Karol is amazed to hear this and says,"

Wow, really? Even someone my age could join the Enji?

"Ben looks amused and says," Heh, sure. The Enji Knights don't refuse potential recruits as long as you know what you're in for, your parents or others sigh of the papers, and you pass the tests. Don't take the tests lightly; they can be brutal trust me.

"Karol jumps up in excitement and says,"

Wow, maybe someday ill be a Enji like you guys and be as cool as you Cloud and the others! Er, your still the coolest though Yuri.

"Rita sighs and says,"

Look at you acting all like a kid, even if you are a kid. Still, it dose sound intriguing, to see the technology from all over the universe. And with Blastia done for there is not much tying me down here. But, I don't know, I don't want to leave if Estelle is going to stay.

"Estelle blushes and says,"

Well, to be honest Rita, I was all ready talking with Zelda, Rose and Tear. And I have decided that if possible I would like to return with the Enji to see if I can have a position. I might be a princess, but Loder is more qualified for the throne. I want to help as many people as I can with my powers, and like it is for you, the chance to meet so many people and societies in the process is to good to miss!

"Judith sighs and says,"

Ba'ul might get lonely, but I might want to tag along to. "

Raven chuckles and says,"

Heh, never thought this old man would get such a sweet deal for a second chance at life. But you helped us out in a big bind and I would like to at least try and repay the favor. Besides, checking out the ladies from all the corners of the cosmos sounds like a sweet bonus.

"Yuri then looks down and says,"

Well, looks like you all maid up your minds pretty fast. "

Flynn looks perplexed and says,"

What is it Yuri? Don't tell me you would decline the offer to join the Enji Knights? "

Yuri chuckles and says,

" Heh, let's just say I don't think a vigilante like me would fit in well with a group of warriors of light. Besides, someone needs to keep Repdede company as he guards the Lower Quarter from trash, especially with all the new types of hacks that will try and rip people of. "

Ben walks over to Yuri and says,"

Don't be so you're that your not able to fit in. You would be surprised how open the Enji order is, even warrior dog's can make it in.

" As Repede wags his tail and barks Hiryuumon walks over and says,

" Take the boss's word, no one even has a second thought of a Digimon like me being in the order, they serve me the special lunch desserts all the same! So even you guys can make it in if you try hard! Because if it's anything the boss and his pals have showed me, its that as long as you have good friends and give it your all anything is possible!"

Flynn then looks at Yuri and says,

" Yuri, are you just going to let it go like this? The people who command the entire world, and others are here. Now is the time to tell them all what you have done! "

Yuri just looks away and says,"

Not this again."

Flynn looks upset and says," I am serious! Half of my achievements- or more- are really yours. But everyone thinks I Link, Kirby and the Enji did everything! Some of them even think you were still the one who kidnapped Princess Estelle and were part of the plot to destroy the world!"

Yuri looks down and says,"

So what? It dose not matter who did them,"

Flynn then says,"

It dose! Why do you always choose the option that is bad for you? Why do you try to bare everything by your self? You think I can't handle the burden? "

Yuri looks at his friend in the eye and says,"

Your carrying what I can't. I know I can do what I want because someone is watching out for me. Let the higher ups think what they need to think. I told you I never cared about the glory. They can condemn me a criminal all they want, but as long as I am doing what must be done ill fallow this path no matter what it is. I never cared about being rewarded for my efforts. Call it being stupid but I am happy just helping others with or without rewards attached.

"Ben laughs and says,"

Yuri Lowell, your one crazy guy. But, like I said, my cousin Max was like that. And even if he always went down his own road, and even when he acted so crazy sometimes even I thought he had gone nuts. Somehow he always turned up being right in some way, even today. That's why, even though I don't agree with all of your outlooks Yuri, I can tell you're a good guy. "

Yuri chuckles and says,

" Thanks, and your not the uptight morally stiff righteous overpowered tool I thought all you Enji were going to be. Expect for the overpowered part. Still, don't think ill join the Enji Knights just because I don't have to worry about your seal of approval." Ben laughs before looking sly and saying,"

All right, then how about this? Even after all you did to protect this world Yuri, you still have a lot to answer for. And the whole murdering high up officials' in cold blood, no matter how noble the cause and how much they deserve it, is not going to look good in the Lylat Courts.

And since we Enji Knights are responsible for bring criminals to justice, it would look bad if we let you go now. So, this can go down two ways. You can try and escape, and fail, and waste a whole lot of time in are state of the art prisons. And while even if we put in a good word it could take over a year at best thanks to the good old reliable bureaucratic justice system under normal circumstances. OR, you could try and become an Enji Knight. And under are special redemption program you can work to repay your crimes by fighting to save the cosmos from evil, and have a nice room and fight with us. Your choice, but I think it would be the best option for both you and Raven personally.

"Yuri looks down and his older partner member inches over to him while he says,

" Hey kid, word of advice, take the offer!

" Yuri sighs and says," Well, when you put it that way, my options are rather limited. Oh hell, at least it should be fun slashing through scum through out the galaxies. Find, ill take your damn offer Ben Auro, as long as its not a trap.

" Ben laughs and holds out his hand while saying,"

On my honor as a Enji, its not. And I know some throw around words like pride and honor like trivial things. But I assure you I don't.

"Yuri walks over and shakes his hand while saying,

" I can tell you take the whole warrior's honor thing seriously. Oh well, at least it means I can trust you. "

Estelle looks excited and says," Oh this is wonderful! Now we can all be together and meet so many friends!

"Cloud then says," It's an honor to have all of you as part of the Enji Knights. So, when can you guy's leave because Cid was planning on leaving in three hours. "

As Estelle prepares to go on a long rant about how much she has to pack all of a sudden a new voice says,

" WAIT JUST A SECOND!!

" Everyone turns around and they see the three bumbling idiots from before, Yuri 's long time " pal's " in the knights , Leblanc, Adecor and Bocoos run up and the leader of the trio points his sword and says,"

Were do you think your going Yuri Lowell! I don't care if even the princess, his majesty, and even Captain Schwann all are your pals! Your not just getting away form me! I told you, I am putting you behind bars no matter what!"

Yuri rolls his eyes and says,"

Hey Cloud, is your ship considered one of those diplomatic immunity things?

"Cloud looks at the Neo High-wind and says,"

Well, in a matter of terms then yes. However I am not sure that, hey wait!"

Even before he looks up Yuri is running in to the ship's direction as he says,"

To hell with this, good thing I don't have much to pack! So long Imperial flunkies, don't worry I won't write! "

As he runs fast as he can with his dog behind him Flynn sighs and says,"

Oh that Yuri, he never learns. Still, don't know what I do without him.

"Kirby the hops on his head and says,"

You guys are funny, but in a good way! I am glad we were able to keep things from going bad!

"Zelda then says,

" Yes, I don't think any of us could have foreseen things going this way. But even if things got bad, I am glad we were able to get through it. "

Link then looks at Ben and says,

" Yes, I must admit I would have to say it's mostly because of your amazing power Ben. You really have improved a great deal even from when you defeated Xehamaru. I truly believe that you can fulfill your destiny. "

Ben smiles and says,"

Thanks Link, that means a lot. I am glad, that I was able to make up for screwing up so much. "

Cloud then puts his shoulder on Ben and says,"

Don't worry Ben, you will, one step at a time.

"Ben then says," Thanks Cloud Sensei. Whew, now that the battle is over I am beat. No offense guy's, but the only thing I can think about at the moment is how the position my pillow.

"Doug chuckles and says,"

Sounds good to me buddy, after all the victory party can wait till later. "

James then says," Yes, while there are many more battles to come, I think we all could use a rest before we have to worry about them. Because, once the Zannacross Empire hears about Ganondorf's demise, they will be sure to make sure we pay the price. "

With that the hero's prepare to wind down before at last returning to Corneria. However little do they know that James's statement was more correct then even he realized!

!

* * *

We now return to the dark world of Vandalgyon, and its capital Neo Pandemonium! We now turn to the main chamber, where all the other inquisitors, along with Kira, Dr Robotnik and Damonus are in! The Shadow lord commanded the other villains to appear at once and Sigma is the last one to enter as he says,"

Master Damonus, what is it that you desire?

"The heavily robed demon lord is just having his fist emit powerful deadly fire as he says,

" I have ordered you all here because the master has sensed a great disturbance in the darkness, and I have just conformed it.

"Genesis raises his eyebrow and says,

" Oh? And what is this upset? Must be rather large to have us all ordered here just to inform us when we are all busy preparing to merrily inflict more devastation. However never once have you been for ideal chatter my lord."

Kira or now Darth Judicar then rises and says

," You all inform you, that Ganondorf has been killed by Ben Auro, Link, and their friends.

"Even for a group of hard core villains this news is not what they were expecting and Robotnik says

," Preposterous! After all the modifications I made to help him create that masterpiece of a warship how could he have failed? "

Damonus then has a wall of fire appear on the wall to the left before the magically recorded image of Ganondorf 's final moments and Sigma snickers as he says,"

Bah, he always was trying to make himself out as better then all of us. But despite his impressive power and magic, he always nothing more than a primitive man from a primitive world. Only the most evolved beings, a being like me, can properly bring the new era of darkness to creation! Ah!

" All of a sudden he is pined to the ground and Judicar walks over to him and says,"

Careful Sigma.

Pride was Ganondorf' s fatal error, and it will be yours as well if you do not embrace fully what must be done for are victory to be reached."

Genesis then says,"

Ganondorf was quite a good sweeper. However he sadly could not think beyond basic traps and power + power equals victory. When I lay the Enji in to my web, there will be no breaking out of it!

" Nightmare then slams the ground with his Soul Crusher sword and says," Bah, enough of this. That idiot may have failed to defeat Ben Auro, but next time I see him he will NOT escape me!"

Damonus chuckles and says,"

Yes, will I am glad to see your so geared to avenge your comrade. However, make sure you don't act on passion alone. This embarrassing defeat of one of are top enforcers will not be repeated! Do I make my self clear?

The fact that Ganondorf lost to Ben Auro, even after absorbing so much power including the full Tri-force that he spent so much time obsessing with is troublesome. Even if he was aided by his friends, the fact that he has become so powerful endangers everything we have worked so hard to do!

" Everyone then hears a large, ominous laugh as none other then Chaos says,"

And that is why, the envoy of the celestial ones must be dealt with sooner then later and can no longer be dismissed as a simple joke.

" Right after that a dark column of pure evil energy erupts rises out behind Damonus, and the dark god's demonic eye forms out of it to once more project him self from within his trans-dimensional seal!

His eye narrows and the pillar of darkness has a large claw form out before it smashes the ground and says,"

Ben Auro, his power is catching up to the original welder of that sword, how very displeasing. Still, it can not change what can not be stopped. My return will not be prevented by any mortal no matter how much light he or she could amass! And even if he is able to become as powerful as the previous envoy of the light, he will merely share the same fate! My return draws near, and no being, mortal or not can stop me!

Ganondorf was a mortal who was someone who was one of the most in tune with the powers of darkness in all the cosmos. But even for all the power he possessed at the time of his demise, it was only a fragment of my power. And if Ben Auro truly thinks he can prevent the final judgment of this dimension, then at this rate I will have the pleasure of deleting him with my own hand!

" Judicar just gives of a small smirk as he says,"

It's obvious that after the truth about me was found out, Master Myers decided to teach him some of his secret skills. But it matters not, for even the Grand Master of the Enji Knights is nothing to the knowledge and mastery I have acquired. And while they delayed fate for the moment, I will bring down Armageddon to those protecting a faulty path. With my master plan none can escape.

" Sigma narrows his blue eyes and says,"

Oh so this time it's your master plan? What makes you think your so special, when we all seen that your no better then the rest of us in succeeding to wipe out the Enji Knights!" Nightmare points his sword and at the former Enji and says,

" In the end you were not able to really change anything Judicar, why should you be are superior? "

Kira's energy flares up as he says,"

Because I was closer then any of you could never be to completing aims. And that will never change. "

This of course causes the bad guys to aim there anger at the brown haired man and it seems the presence of Chaos is about to lash out to silence his minions when all of a sudden a new voice says,"

Now then, please calm down gentlemen. This behavior is most unsightly to the presence of are supreme god. "

Nightmare at once senses a new presence and says,"

Where did this power come? Show your self or die maggot!"

He has his Soul Crusher blade glow but Kira looks down and chuckles before saying,

" Calm your self Nightmare, after all is that anyway to address your superior? "Everyone then sees a new figure enter, and more then half are them are shocked to see its none other the Xiza!

Sigma remembers seeing his profile and says,"

What the, subcommittee member Xiza? How did someone from the Lylat Kingdom get in here?

"Genesis looks amused and says," We know you're the likely head of the ring leader of the space pirates and the Intergalactic Twilight Mafia mister Xiza. Still, you're authority is useless here. And if you're not going to pay proper respect to us then we will have to, huh?"

They all hear a deep laugh, and it's from none other then Chaos! Is projection forms as one eye and it glares at him while saying,

" Hahahahaha! You always were one to keep your true face hidden,

Xiza Belphegor. "

The green skinned man bows before Chaos and says,

" My deepest sincere apologies for the unannounced return master. I had to make sure everything was set.

"Sigma then says,"

Master Zannacross, dose this mean Xiza is another deep agent of the Zannacross Empire?

"The god of darkness just laughs madly as Damonus walks forward while saying,"

Not quite Sigma. Xiza, has the highest rank here only to me. Because like me, he is one of Emperor Zannacross seven demon lords that fought in the Great War between heaven and hell. He is the only one beside me that was able to free himself from the seal placed by the celestial ones. However, unlike me he likes to play around. It was not till seven years ago did he reveal to the master and me he was free!

"Kira smirks and says,"

Yes, it was around the same time that he revealed himself to me his true face. He and I have been planning are own path to freeing Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron for some time now."

Damonus narrows his eyes as he says,

" Yes, you seem to think you can revive the master faster then I do you? How every vain of you to put pride over the return of are master!

" Xiza chuckles and says,

" Relax Damonus, no one is doubting your great power. After all you are the leader of the demon lords and the second in command of the entire empire for a reason. But still, while your power is superior,

I always was the craftiest demon lord. "

Nercon's has a claw of dark energy form out of his projection and has it hover over Xiza as he says,

" Enough Xiza! I have no patience for this! Unless you have something of value to present then get out of my sight or I will remind you what I do to those that cause me annoyance?

"Xiza just looks serious and says,"

Of course master Necron, I would never waste your time. In fact I came to offer my assistance. I know you are dealing with setbacks lately, and that is why I want to offer my own plans. And my plans will eradicate all of are enemies once and for all. And not even Ben Auro will be able to stop us!"

Well, it seems that Ben and the Enji scored a major victory today and proved his merits as the one chosen to defend the cosmos by at last defeating one of the Zannacross Inquisitors, and at last killing Ganondorf!

And as a bonus the Enji ranks now gain the ranks of Yuri and the rest of Brave Vesprira. However, while the battle has been won the war is still far from over. Damonus, Judicar, and Zannacross himself are sure to make Ben pay for there victory.

And now that Xiza has been revealed to be one of the seven great demon lords, the most powerful beings of darkness besides of the dark god, its like a revolving door of headaches for are hero's!

Can Ben recover in time so he and his friends can face the threats the future holds? Only way to find out is to check out the next tales of the cosmic wars!

* * *

In are next installment Ben and co return to Hallowed Bastion and are hero's try and rest up as Yuri and his friends begin there path to join the Enji. However, like they say, there is no rest for the weary! However, this new problem is much more personal, because it involves his top rival Ezan! Ever since Kira had fled the super elite warrior has been disgusted with him self for not being able to perform on the same level of Ben. And hearing Ben's latest triumphs only makes his anger greater. For Ezan, someone who was raised his whole life to be the ultimate warrior, finding himself outclassed by Ben, even with the powers of the Star Sword and Master Myer's training, makes Ezan feel furious at himself, and all around him! Knowing that even Kira 's brutal training did not close the gap the sliver haired warrior has been trying to find a way to get better no matter what.

However as he finds him self reaching his limits this drives him self over the edge, and at the same time makes the sprit of Sephiroth inside him stronger, and his power over Ezan also gets stronger the more he despairs! In fact, the former first Class SOLDER 's power over Ezan 's mind is getting so great that he is able to take control for day's now.

And not long after Ben and co return they are shocked to hear from Squall that out of no ware Ezan and broken in to a ship and had blasted of on his own to the planet of Vana'diel, the home of the original founder of Zeon Ansem Zeon himself! Ezan thinks he is being called there and is on a path to crush another source of his anguish, the truth about his true origins. But little dose he know he is being lured by Vexen and the other dark Enji of Organization XIII, who once more are trying to lure Ezan to fulfill there goals! Ben and the others quickly chase after Ezan, but little do they know what awaits them! Wait will come of this? Find out in

**_Chapter 98: To Be or be Nobody, the Dividing Shadows! _**

Ah, and before we end this chapter a few author's notes. First, I hope this arc was able to at least get a lot more people wanting to play Tales of Vespria, even if I went a different path then that of the game. For those were the game is not out yet, I hope it comes out soon lol. Heh, my plan was to have an arc that was not very complicated moral wise for are hero's. Oh well, if certain stubborn ones that were so uptight to read any farther only to miss out, its there lost. Oh well, thanks for the reviews like always, and till next time.


	43. C:98 Symphony of the Restless Sword

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume two

**_Chapter 98: Symphony of the Restless Sword, Dividing Impulses of the Super Elite Warrior's Heart. _**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle to decide the fate of Terca Lumeris, Hyrule and more was not going well for are hero's! After luring Link and Zelda in to his trap, and absorbing the full power of the relic of the Celestial ones, the Tri-Force, Ganondorf had transformed in to Gannon and had become so powerful that he seemed truly invincible! However, despite the now monstrous foe seemly having the power of a god, Ben and the others refused to be concurred by their savage opponent's wrath! Ben refused to let the Zannacross Inquisitor get the last laugh, and pushed his body to its limits by unleashing the full power of his Kaio Ken magic!

However even combining this with his Bankai power he and all the other good guys were dismayed to see even this much power could only scratch the powered up king of evil! Still, no matter how bad it looked no one was going to let Gannon get the last laugh and they kept at him! And just as things looked grim, a glimmer of hope showed itself when Zelda got an idea and played the Ocarina of Time, and used its magic after combining it with the Star Sword, to have the massive power Gannon absorbed be used against him! Summoning the many sprits of the world of Brave Vesperia, they messed with the evil king's control, and caused his power to go unstable!

With the added effort of the spirits of the original six sages, and the souls Gannon absorbed causing his body problemsBen saw that he had the best opening he was going to get, and fired of a Kaio Ken times four Shinryukenha to crush the evil king! The blast shattered his control over the Tri-Force, and with one final combo Ben and Link attacked together, and at last Ganondorf was destroyed. After being bailed out of the exploding Black Omen by Cid, and Cid, and the Albion the good guys celebrated their victory at Zaphas castle as the major figures of the world began to at last unite and prepare to be officially expected by the Lylat Kingdom.

And to top it off after some persuasion, Yuri saw he just might have a place in the Enji Knights and expected Ben's offer to join, along with the rest of Brave Vesperia plus Flynn!

However, while today's victory was indeed to Ben and pals, are heroes knew they can't go on vacation just yet. Ganondorf may have been taken out but the rest of the servants of the empire of darkness are still at large. And with Ben's power growing so much that even the dark god has to take him seriously, him, Darth Damonus and Kira will all now be even more cruel and deadly in their attacks! And if that's not bad enough, the mysterious Xiza appeared before Chaos, only to reveal to the other Inquisitors that he is like Damonus, one of the Shin Emperor's most powerful servants, one of the seven demon lords that fought alongside Necron in the last war between the ultimate forces of good and evil!

Can Ben recover in time to be ready for the next wave of evil attacks? It's time to find out so let's get started!

* * *

As are chapter begins with Ben and co getting some well earned rest on the way back to their home we begin today looking over a group we have not heard much from in a while, the dark Enji of Organization XIII! During Kira's rebellion they were keeping low, but used him as a discretion to keep the Enji from interfering from their own operations. However, after hearing about Ben's recent victory against Ganondorf it seems the dark group wants to be back in the spot light! Are view of them is in their usual meeting place, there main chamber in their base filled with odd heighted white thrones, even if some of them are not in use at the moment.

In any case Xemnas, Ravxen, Marluxia, and all the other black hooded members are there and Axel has just walked in as he says,

" Well everyone, what's the deal this time? Another legendary celestial monster to hunt, or do I get to something more than hunt down tracks of giant mutts?

"Vexen looks dismissive on his younger conspirator and says,

"Do you have no understanding for the necessity and crucial matter of our plan? Let me reminded you neophyte that if we are to succeed in usurping the Zannacross Empire we need all of the celestial beasts to give us unparallel power! Business before pleasure Axel!"

Ravxen then sighs real loudly and says,"

Still Vexen, Axel has a point. Hopping from planet to planet gets old after a while. Even destroying the worlds when we are done are not very fun, since they are all dull little space rocks. It's time we take the assault to the Enji and reminded them who is the true starts of this cosmos! Thanks to that Kira's little betrayal, they are still wounded.

"Saix is as emotionless as ever as he says,"

Your blood lust is as always clouding your judgment Ravxen. It's true the Enji Knights were dealt a major blow with the defection of Kira and the Titans. But to rush in now would be full hardly; they still have substantial power and numbers.

"The masked warrior of darkness laughs madly and says,"

Oh as stiff as ever, your no fun at all Saix! Of course I would never suggest doing anything so rash. However, I am saying, the more we just let the Enji stand, the longer they have to get stronger. And that Ben Auro, if we let him practice his dance moves for too long he may become a real pain to squash.

"Larxene giggles girlishly and says,"

Oh pleases, since when are you ever afraid of anything Ravxen? Benny boy is hopeless. He can't even keep his mind together; more or less piece together enough power to oppose us!

"Xemnas then clears his throat and says,"

Never the less its true his power is increasing at a greater rate than we anticipated. His power was great enough to destroy Ganondorf even after the king of evil had absorbed so much power. It seems his near mental collapse in the end made him stronger, a pity. For since he has proven he would die before betraying his friends its apparent there is little use trying to persuade him to turn to our cause. Such defying in the face of god will not be tolerated. He will see that fallowing his heart's command will only lead him down the path of obviation!

Still, even if Ben Auro will not stray from the light no matter what, perhaps it will be to our advantage to put our efforts luring one who can match his power, one whose heart is more naturally in sync with the darkness.

"Axel raises his eyebrows and says," You mean that Ezan punk? I think he made it clear that he was not big on joining us when he wasted Leaxeus.

" Marluxia chuckles and says,"

Ah, but Ezan would have been subdued if not for what appeared to be the one named Sephiroth taking over his body. Perhaps if we cannot reach out to Ezan, the one truly in charge of his body would be interested in joining are cause. Regardless it is his destiny to side with us, after all it's in his blood.

Heh, father was, is such a fool. No wonder he is being crushed. He would rather watch the Zeon rebellion crumble to dust bit by bit then admit any mistake. Weil Zabi, a man who's entire life is compassed by endless greed and ambition. If I did not enjoy the privileges of being his son I would have gladly scattered his body across the stars by now! Still, in the end his foolishness is to our advantage. It has all ready divided the Lylat Kingdom's defenses, and made them obvious for a long time to the nuance all ready around there head.

Now, all that remains is to retrieve the prime object of my father's ambition, the supreme outcome of whose dreams he stole, he son of Ansem Zeon. When Ezan sees that the more he struggles the more he will suffer, he will have no choice but to embrace the true nature of his heart, and us! "

Zexon closes his eyes and says,"

Its true Ezan should be one of us. But it might be difficult to make him confront that fact. He is most likely being watched by the Enji Masters.

"Vexen then forms a sly grin as he says," Yes, but it not an impossible theory to test out. I think I have just put together, a hypothesis that will allow us to firmly put him in are court. And wither or not it is him or this Sephiroth in control, in the end it will not matter because his body and mine will be totally in are control!"

Xibar chuckles and says," Well Vexen, you're quite sure of yourself with this. It's almost like you see this as another one of your experiments.

"Vexen just says," Let us just say, I am an expert when it comes to dealing with the minds of the family of Zeon. You could say that I have the advantage of experience.

"Xemnas then looks at him and says," You are certain your plan will succeed Vexen?

"His responds his," I can say that the chances of us having what we desire will be as high as 99% as long as my plan goes off without a hitch! Ezan will be one of us no matter how he feels on the subject! " Xaldin then has one of his spear's float in front of him as he says,

" And what if the plan goes to the other one percent? The last thing we need is another failed wildcard on the loose."

Xemnas then rises from his throne and has energy form around his hand as he says,"

If Ezan will not embrace us he will disappear in to nothingness. A warrior who cannot fight to his or her truest nature is nothing more than a hopeless nobody. We shawl lead the way to the new era, and all who oppose us must be erased. Now, it's time to go to work."

Ravxen chuckles and says,

" Oh goody, this act looks like it will be a blast! Just hope it does not end with a twist ending, because I only like those when I am doing the twisting!"

Vexen stands up and says,"

You can be at ease Ravxen; I assure you all that I will not let anything go wrong with this experiment, now excuse me, I have to make some preparations. It's time we set the stage, and the place of the original origins of this war. Who wants to take at trip to the world of Vana'diel? I promise you, it might just be a fun Enji slaying ride!"

He then laughs before he open's a column of darkness. And many more of the group's dose the same as the Organization of Dark Enji prepares for their next plot against the Enji!

* * *

However Ben and the others are near totally oblivious for now, they are at the moment just concerned with getting enough sleep! After saying good bye to Link, Zelda, Kirby, and King Dedede the Enji had a nice time to relax for a week as the space ships returned to Corneria. We now skip forward to just as the Neo High-wind and the other ships have once more docked with Neo Arcadia, and while Ben and his pals are use to it, it's almost overwhelming for Yuri and his pals! Karol looks at the ship preparing to dock and as the young man sees the giant majestic castle he says,

" Wow, you guys really live here?

"Estelle's eyes are bighted up as she says,"

This is incredible! This castle must be twice the size of the Zaphas imperial capital! Yuri whistles and says," Well, at least you Enji Knights do things in style. Still, it must be a pain to get any ware living in such a huge place. Not to mention I bet you got lost from the get go.

"Ben chuckles and says," A little, at first. However it's not hard to memorize this place after long. And with the technology we have here it's not too hard to get to where you need to be in a jiffy. Don't worry, by the end of the grand tour I can guarantee you will know where at least half of the important places of Hallowed Bastion are, hopefully.

"Cloud looks out side and says,

" It seems people are awaiting are return. Come on, let's get going.

"With that they leave and head to the docking ramp just as Cid manages to land. Seems Cloud was correct, as they find Aeris, Terra, and Tifa waiting for them! Cloud's childhood friend is the first one to walk up to them and she smiles at Cloud and says,

" Welcome back Cloud! Looks like from what we heard you boys managed to turn another mission in to a mess again before resolving it.

"Cloud just looks aloof and says,"

Well, that's how fate goes. Not our problem if the bad guys keep trying to meddle in the affairs of planets when they are not welcomed. Still, I don't think Ganondorf will cause any more trouble, being dead and all.

"Tifa giggles and says," I suppose so. Still, I am glad you all maid it in one piece.

"Terra then walks forward and says,"

Yes, it was quite a shock when we heard in the reports that it was Ganondorf who was controlling the recent conflicts in Terca Lumeris. To think the Zannacross Empire has all ready expanded its influence to such corners of known space. Still, we are all glad you were able to defeat him once and for all despite the power he had gained.

Master Myers will be here shortly for a full debriefing; he was just in a meeting with King Atem and Duke Raystar. It seems we still have much to do before we are able to fully make up for the losses brought from Kira and the Titan Special Forces defection.

" Yuri just sighs and says," Great, not even ten steps on this world and I all ready feel that being a Enji is going to make me more swamped than ever.

"Aeris then looks over at Yuri and says,"

Ah, so these are the people you and Ben said were candidates to be new members? Don't worry, it's not as overbearing as it might appear as long as we have each other to support are selves with. I am Aeris Gainsborough, and I hope you all can be comfortable here.

"Estelle looks delighted and says,

" Thank you! I am the princess of the Zaphas Empire, Estellise. But you can call me Estelle! Oh, I hope we can become friends!"

As the pink haired princess goes over to the last Cetra to shake her hand the former flower girl smiles and says,"

Hehe, don't worry I think I all ready am your friend. "

Flynn then says,"

I have a feeling the princess will not feel so out of place here.

"Tifa then says,"

Well, we do have a lot of former magical royalty, and those who were once bounded by fate, so that might be the case.

"Cloud just says,"

Glad to have you on the welcoming committee Tifa, you were always good with that sort of thing. "

Tifa looks embarrassed and says,"

Oh its nothing. I was here to greet you anyway. "

Raven then chuckles and says,

" Ah, I see Tifa here is your gal Cloud. Glad to know in advance so I don't make the moves on a closed door so to speak. "Both Cloud and Tifa look embarrassed and Tifa says," Well, it's not really like that you see.

"Raven then says," Ah, another opening then. "

As Cloud gives Raven a dirty look Aeris says,"

Well, more like a miss clarification. Tifa and Cloud are from the same world and child hood friends as well. In fact I am also in the same situation.

"Raven then sets his eyes on Aeris and says,"

AH, so you are his special gal eh? No wonder when you look like quite the beauty!"

Aeris blushes a little and says," Thank you mister Raven, though me and Cloud are not like that either.  
"Raven rubs his head and says,

" Man, what's your deal Cloud, don't you know what you are missing out on here? Why, with two of them you could, OW!"

Before he can go further Rita punches him to the ground and says,"

Don't even get started messing up people's minds with your filthy ideas old man! We don't need to have people we just met wish you were dead!"

Aeris then says," Oh, I would never wish anyone besides someone who is pure evil to be dead. Death is not a fun thing, I was able to deal with being dead all those years, but I still missed everyone so much. "

Karol is confused and says,

" Dead, you mean a coma right? Wow you Enji have gone through everything!"

Aeris and Cloud look depressed as Tifa says,"

Actually, Aeris really was dead for a while. But, err, it's a long story. "

As the members of Brave Vesperia look confused Terra walks over and says,"

I am sure you all have a lot to learn, don't worry, we don't judge those that need time to adapt. I do believe the Grand Master will make sure you all learn what you need to know before the training begins. Now, my squad was supposed to meet me here. I wonder what is taking them so long? Huh, oh there they are.

"The greenish blond haired women turns to the left and sure enough everyone sees Lacus enter, followed by Collette and Yuna. Raven is delighted to see them and says,

" Oh boy, this place is going to be fun all ready! I wonder if the one up front likes older men. Huh?

"All of a sudden he sees Ben glare at him and nearly have his magic energy press Raven down as Ben says,"

No she does not, Lacus is definitely not your type Raven. "

As Ben at once then goes over to her Doug inches over to Raven, who is in a cold sweat as he says,

" Lacus is Ben's dream girl, so I would not even try it if I were you."

Raven then says," Err, thanks for saving me from getting kicked through the planet. "

Lacus then sees Ben and everyone and smiles while saying,' Oh Ben! You and everyone returned safely. I am glad to see that.

"Ben smiles and says,

" Heh, sorry to worry you, did your mission go ok? "

Lacus winks and says,"

Of course, it takes more than a scouting mission to stop us.

"Collette then says," That's for sure, you were amazing Lacus. Even when those space pirates came out of no ware you kept calm and dispatched them while defending the senator! "

Lacus just blushes and says,"

Oh, it was nothing, just doing my job.

"Ben laughs and says," Glad to see your doing as well as ever Lacus. "

Lacus just looks at Ben and smiles while saying,"

Well, you did more than well, you did great. I mean, you defeated one of the Zannacross Inquisitors right? I am so glad your training with the Grand Master has paid off. "

Ben struggles to hide his happiness at the comment and says,"

Oh, it was not too hard, just could not afford to let Ganondorf get away with all the evil things he had done. Still, most of all I glad it was not late for me to be a hero.

" Lacus leans over to Ben and says," Oh Ben, please don't worry yourself with that anymore. Like I told you before, you just have to put it behind you. As long as you remember who you truly are I am sure you will never fall to the dark side again. And I will make sure that never happens.

"Ben smiles and says," Thanks Lacus, as long as I have your support, I'll never lose no matter how hard it gets! Heh, working together I don't think anything can stop us.

"Lacus giggles and says," Oh, don't get over excited Ben. Besides, if you get to overconfident then, huh? Is that? Brad?

"Everyone then hears a rumbling that shakes the room, and it's nearly like an earthquake! As Yuri tries to hold his ground he says,"

What's the deal? I thought the capital of the Lylat Kingdom could stop something like a tremor or two!

" Ben uses his magic energy to balance himself as he says,"

No, we have not had a natural earthquake in over hundred years. Oh great, I think I know what this could be. Good grief, don't tell me it's him!"

Everyone then hears a bunch of laughter as they see a group of voices entering from the right hall way, and sure enough it's Brad and his gang of faithful jerks! Brad seems to be as out of control as ever as he is the one causing the tremors with his steps!

He is laughing rather loud and is apparently telling a joke to his "posse" as he says,"

And then the stiff refused to pay up because he said I did a sloppy job! Well, I showed him a sloppy job after I , huh? Ah, there you are Lacus doll!"

With that Brad lumbers over to her and Raven whispers to Doug with,' Hey, who is the gorilla in a suit? "

Doug whispers back, "

That's Brad Fowltror, a real "piece" of work. He is kind of the most hated guy here. Ben and he don't really get along much, or at all. Then again he does not have many fans outside his fan club, but Ben and him are at each other's throats more than others due to Lacus going out with him.

"This causes Raven to quickly look at Lacus before turning to Brad before whispering in Doug's ear with,"

You serious? Man, I got to be missing something

." As they whisper Yuri overhears this and rolls his eyes while saying,

" Well, seems even in the most powerful fighting group in all existence can't get over normal quarrels. I am sure there must be some misunderstanding.

"All of a sudden Brad plants himself right in front of Lacus and says,

" Hey Lacus, where have you been? I thought we agreed to meet at the elevator but then my boy's saw you going here!

"Lacus looks annoyed and says,

" I see you were not listing again Brad. You said you wanted to go out, but if you were listing I told you I had to take care of stuff first. "

Brad just waves his hand dismissively and says,

" Details details. Can't you just hurry up and warp whatever things you have left? I have a bunch of losers to own in the under sector! Some hot shots from the another galaxy is coming so it's more money for me and I can't see what can be so urgent that, oh, great, it's you.

"Ben rolls his eyes and says," I see you're the same as ever Brad.

"Brad just laughs in a mocking tone and says," Well star boy, hear you saved the day again. You must feel so good stopping another lame loser. However if I was there I could have most likely beat him down with one hand! "Ben is trying to blow him off and says,

" Right, keep telling yourself that Brad. After all, it's not like you can do anything but be a jerk and smash stuff anyway.

"Brad just says," Man, you seriously need to chill out Benny boy! You're always so stiff; no one's ever going to want to hang with a stiff boring guy who can't play it cool!" Estelle does not like what she hears and says,"

That's not very nice, Ben is a very unique man who is very kind. Many people admire such a thing!" Brad looks at Estelle and the other members of Brave Vesperia before grinning and saying,"

Ah that's right, the word was you picked up some locals to bring here. Heh, whatever. "

He then goes up to Yuri and looks at him right in the eye and says,

" Man, some of the women look a little to manly. No offense but you should either put on some make up or something . Still, word of advice Webelos, if you're looking for the best place to have a fun time you're staring at him! "

Obviously annoyed at having Brad think he is a girl just for his long hair Yuri glares at Brad and says,

" Now I see why Ben hates you, your rather thick. "

Brad laughs and says,"

Oh, testy! Man, all of you are so serious! You all need to chill and be cool! Bah, whatever. I don't care what some far away world hicks think of me, you will know how great I am when I show of my unstoppable power soon enough!

"Lacus sighs and looks at her boyfriend as she says,

" Brad, were you drinking again? It's not even lunch time yet.

"Brad just groins and says,"

Man Lacus, your starting to reminded me of my mom moaning to my pops before they departed! Enough, let's get going all ready! Hiccup!

" Lacus just looks away and says, "

I am not in the mood right now Brad. "

Brad gets annoyed and is about to say something before Ben gets in front of him and says,"

Enough Brad, your just annoying everyone and we have things to do so leave all ready. "

Brad gets so annoyed he stomps the ground so hard it shatters as he says,"

Well, looks like you all ready have become so high and mighty that you forgot your place! I still have to pay you back for the last time you embarrassed me hero boy! And this time your luck won't save you!

" Ben just begins to power up as he says," I don't need luck to take you down.

"Brad then gets mad and begins to power up as he says,"

Oh yah? I don't care about your fancy training! I'll just have to remind you all how useless tricks are to the fury of the Unstoppable Juggernaught"

Just as Brad's muscles begin to bulge and it looks like more trouble is going to unfold all of a sudden a new voice says,

" That's enough Brad! Stop being so rude to our new members!" With this they see a new group enter the hall from the right, and it's both Grand Master Myers and Brad's squad leader Sabin! They both look annoyed at Brad and Brad says

," Yo, what up Sabin? Just showing the newbs who the top dogs of the Enji are. "

Myers shakes his head and says," It brings me much dissatisfaction to see how little your behavior has improved despite the frequent training you have done.

"Brad just moans and says,

" Oh there is no need to be like that Master Myers! Me and Ben just have unfinished business that needs to be addressed once and for all!"

Sabin rolls his eyes and says,

" Right, in any case that will have to wait because we need to talk. Not only did you miss the last session, but now I have to address some apparent complains about a very large man causing a scene in the under sector, nearly blowing it all up? I thought you swore you were going to stop taking part in that distasteful AND illegal Power Club? And, don't tell me your dunk again when it's forbidden for an Enji to be on any substances, especially one with your record!

" Brad powers down and says," Wait, your misunderstanding! I am not in that club, which was just a special invite! And your misunderstanding, I am always like this! Its these idiots who got wasted last night!

" Myers then looks annoyed and says," No matter what the excuse is I won't have Enji take part in such groups that tarnish are honor and reputation. "Sabin then cracks his muscles and says," Now Brad, Jerid, Mondo, Slate, CJ. We need to talk about your proper punishment.

"Brad just gives Ben a dirty look and says,

" Looks like you got a lucky break again Ben. Figures, later dudes. You know the drill gal. Wait for me outside Lacus.

" As he recently walks away with his group Lacus sighs and says,

" Don't count on it, I am beginning to wonder if you will ever come around Brad."

As Myers sees Sabin lead Brad and the others out he sighs before turning to Ben and the others and saying,"

Well, I apologize for that. Despite all are efforts to reach out to Brad he refuses to change his violent ways. I am beginning to wonder how much longer he can be one of us, even as a rookie at this rate. In any case, I too am glad to see you all have returned unharmed. And Ben, I must give you an special thanks for defeating Ganondorf with Link. Well done, despite how much power he gained you refused to give in like a true warrior. And I am also glad you were able to use your new training properly. "

Ben laughs and says," Me to, otherwise I would be annoyed at wasting a year of my life for nothing.

"This rises his friends eyebrows as James says,"

A year? When did you train for a year? As far as we could tell you only were gone one day. Unless you used some lost forbidden time magic to travel time something is off.

"Cloud then looks at Ben and then at the Grand Master and says," Well, I did hear the masters talking about a place where the Grand Master trains where the rules of time and space are different. I guess there is some truth to this room of sprit and time after all. "Ben sweet drops and scratches the back of his head as he says," Well, you see Cloud, it's kind of. "

Myers laughs and says,

" Oh it's all right Ben, I trust everyone here with my secret method. Your correct Cloud, I took Ben to train in a special area where he could train in a year yet only be gone a day to us. As you can all tell it seemed to have work.

"Hiryuumon looks at Ben and says,

" So just what did you do for a whole year boss? Master Myers must have left some pretty awesome insurrections if you were able to do them on your own!"

Ben just smiles and says," Well, he did teach me how to do his moves like the Kaio Ken. However, for the whole time after he left the way I mastered them was left up to me.

"Myers nods and says,"

Yes, it is important to learn how to do things from others. But in the end only one 's self can realize how to truly bring out one's true fighting potential. Glad you were able to master it Ben, you still have far to go till you reached your limit. Just remember what you are striving for, and those that you must protect, and you will be able to reach your dreams.

"Ben smiles at the leader of the Enji before turning to Lacus and saying," Thanks, I will someday.

"Myers then looks at Yuri and the others and says,"

Ah, so you must be Yuri Lowell, Princess Estelle, and all the others who virulently defended your world from evil. Greetings, if you have not guessed it yet I am one of the founders of the Enji Knights and its current leader Rodimus Myers. I welcome all of you to our order. I hope you are prepared for what is in store though, because this is not something that can be taken lightly. You must know that by joining the order you're putting your life on the line.

"Yuri chuckles and says,"

Dose not sounds so bad, I have been doing that for years.

"Myers looks at Yuri and says,

" Ah yes, so your Yuri Lowell? I heard your report. Can't say I approve of your methods of distributing justice. Still, you have shown you can still be an Enji, if you work on that reckless behavior. Understand? After all, no pressure but you are going to be watched till we can trust you. "Yuri laughs nervously and says," I get it you don't trust me. Still I do thank you guys for not just throwing me up in a fancy high tech cell in an instant for my crimes. "Myers chuckles and says," Well, as long as people give an effort to change I am not going to give hope on anyone just because of his or her past errors.

"Yuri laughs and says," You seem like a leader I can trust. All right, I'll give it a shot. After all, if you and Cloud were able to make Ben in too such a powerful swordsmen, I wonder what it will do to me. "Ben laughs and says," Well, more than anyone it was my cousin Max who really taught me the basics of fighting and magic. Still, Cloud Sensei and Master Myers plus all the others really helped me become the Enji I am today.

"Karol looks at Cloud and says," With all these people and all the things they must know it does not seem that hard to imagine why! I mean look at Cloud! The way he swings that giant sword around, even two at once! He must have been the top fighter on his world! "

Ben then says," Well, Cloud did use to be a first class SOLDIER in his home world so it is no question about his skills. "Cloud sighs and says;

" Well, not exactly."

Ben sees Aeris and Tifa giggle and Ben is embarrassed as he says,"

Oh right, forgot about the whole Sephiroth thing.

"Judith then says, "Sephiroth? Is he your master?

"Karol then says," Wow! He must be even more awesome then you Cloud! Is he one of the masters? Huh?

"Seeing Cloud get annoyed Ben sweet drops again and says,"

Er, not really, more like archenemies and the biggest threat from his world. Um, let's just say it's another long story."

Yuri then says,

" Man, you guys and your long stories, care to fill us in?

"Cloud looks away and says," Not interested.

"Yuri then sighs and says,

" Oh well, I guess I will have time for that later.

"Myers then nods and says,

" Indeed you will. But, if you would all fallow me I would like to begin your official introduction to the Enji temple before we start your entrance exams. "Estelle looks excited and says,"

Oh, this sounds fun! See you all later!"

Myers then says," Ben, and you all. You all worked hard,Cecil all ready volunteered to fill in the mission details so take the rest of the day of. I'll see you all later. So for everyone but the newcomers, dismissed!"

Myers then walks of and Yuri says,

" Well, looks like I did not finish all my tests after all. Looks like I'll see you in a while Ben. Still, thanks for this.

"Ben smiles and says, No problem. See you guys later, hopefully all as new member's hehe.

"With that the former members of Brave Vesperia fallow the leader of the Enji and Aeris says,"

It's always nice to make new friends. And the stronger the Enji Knights become the greater chance we have in succeeding to making everyone's hopes come true.

"Cloud nods and says,

" Little by little, we are all clearing the darkness away from the light. At least we have come this far. "

Aeris smiles and says," Don't worry Cloud, I know Zack is happy at all we are doing.

"Cloud smiles and looks at her while saying,"

Thanks Aeris. "Tifa looks anxious for a moment and goes in front of Cloud as she says,"

Er, so Cloud, now that your back, you want to do something? "

The man with the shiny blue eyes just says," I guess, why, is today something important?

"Tifa just says," No, it's just, I feel like doing something together.

"Cloud shrugs and says," I guess.

"Doug yawns and says,"

Man, I feel like taking a nap. Then some training, then some but kicking at the training grounds.

"Ben just looks up and says," Er, sounds good to me. It would be nice to insure Moz I am still in one piece. Still, I feel too hungry to sleep yet. I guess I'll have some lunch.

"Lacus leans over and says," Oh really? I have not eaten myself. If you want we can go together.

"Ben is shocked at this and says," Really? But, I thought you were going with Brad, er, not that I don't mind having lunch with you.

"Lacus sighs and says,"

Oh, since Sabin looked rather mad, and since Brad caused another Genji to be sent to the medical ward in a match, after the last four, I think his punishment is going to be a long one.

"Ben chuckles and says,"

You think Brad would learn by now that its frowned upon to beat his fellow comrades to near death. "

Lacus looks sad and says,"

I would have hoped to. But, lately Brad has become even more rash, defiant, and violent in his actions, and even I can barely get through to him lately. Ever since you all have become Enji and he was left behind because of his behavior actions he has blamed it on you, Ezan, the masters, everyone. He just won't expect that his way of doing things is not looked well by many. I thought Brad would listen more, but, less of the man I use to see of him shows up each day.

"Ben just thinks hard for a moment before smiling and saying,"

Well, can't say I knew the man you think he is, but, I can say it's not your fault. Come on, I am sure a nice dessert will cheer you up. "

Lacus smiles and says," Thanks Ben.

"With that the two, along with Hiryuumon, Yuna, Collette and a few others go to eat. With this Ben has a present rest of the day. He has a nice lunch with Lacus, and the two talk about their latest missions in detail. After an hour and a half of fun the rest of the day goes smoothly.

* * *

We now move the story along by fast forwarding to Ben going to dinner. He is now exiting out of the elevator closest to his room with Hiryuumon and Moz. He then sees Zidane and a few others and Zidane sees him before saying,"

Ah hey Ben! Looks like you're hungry to! "

Ben smiles and says,

" Yah, that and I heard that they were giving out free gift cards to enter the first ten to enter the dining hall haha.

"The tailed warrior walks over and gives Ben a high five before saying,"

Ah, so you were tipped off to huh? Beans, and I thought my connections with the moogle network gave me a edge. "

Moz then fly's on to Ben's head and says,"

Good thing I am good friends with the head of the moogle network Kupo. Sorry Zidane, but Ben could use a free gift card or two. "

Zidane laughs and says,"

Oh well, if we hurry we can steal the prize before it's too late! Hah, don't worry I just mean getting there before the others. "

The group then begin running through the hall way and Ben says,"

So Zidane, I assume since you're here in one piece I guess you, Senel, Squall and Ezan are back to being a deadly strike force. "

Zidane shrugs and says," More or less. However Ezan has not been the same ever since he rejoined us. He seems even more distant then he yes to be. "

Ben looks shocked and says," You mean he talks even less? "

Zidane laughs and says,"

Hard to believe right? He just listened to what his orders were and crushed the bad guys so fast they did not know what hit him. Squall had to order him to stop his attacks before he killed everyone! It was like he was out for blood with people he never met!

Glad I was not making him mad that time. He almost seemed mad at everyone but was restraining himself.

"Ben then says," Maybe he is just annoyed with the whole Kira situation? I know I wish I could hack in to him myself at the moment. He did use us as his pawns, and was ready to discard us as soon as he no longer needed us. Plus the fact that he was so strong, and had somehow mastered the powers of both light and darkness even after becoming so twisted. My desire to never lose to him again was what drove me on the most in my training.

"Zidane just looks ahead and says,"

Maybe, he is jealous that you got the special training from Master Myers? "

Ben laughs and says,

" I doubt it. I mean, when has Ezan ever showed interest, or jealously in anything?

"Zidane then laughs and says,

" Heh, your right. I bet he just would like to train his own way anyway. I mean, he does not really like others telling him what to do so I am sure it suits him just find. Come on, let's try and get there before anyone else so we can, Whoa!"

The group is just about to enter the door, when all of a sudden they find Ezan in front of them! The sliver haired warrior is as annoyed as Zidane says and Ben says,"

Opps, sorry Ezan, did not see you. Though, it would be a wise idea to not stand in front of the door. "

Ezan just looks at Ben and the others and says,"

What are you all doing acting so carelessly? Acting like that will get you killed like the fools you are. "

Zidane then says," Relax Ezan, we are just going to dinner, not fighting or anything.

"Ezan chuckles and says," Your always so careless Zidane. Life is always a battle, and if you let your guard down for a moment it will cost you everything.

"Zidane sighs and says,"

You take things way to seriously, even more then Amarant, Stiner and Squall combined! You should really learn to relax or it will drive you batty!

"Ben then looks concerned and says," What is wrong Ezan? I can tell, something is bugging you. "

Ezan laughs and says,"

Your concern is misplaced Ben Auro. There is no need to worry about me. After all, you should be worrying about yourself!

"Ezan then unsheathes his sword so fast that it's like a blur and a startled Ben barely has time to avoid dodging Ezan's sudden strike !

Ezan just says," Your reactions have improved. "Ben sweets a little as a startled Moz jumps of his head as he says,"

Good thing to or my head might be rolling around! What do you think you're doing Ezan? A little extreme for a test you think?

" Ezan just puts his Soul Eater away and says,"

Always acting so carefree, that is why you will never be able to surpass me.

"Zidane rubs his head and says,"

No need to be so smug Ezan. In fact, you're being arrogant since with Ben's new moves he seems to be on your level. "

This strikes a chord and Ezan glares at them while saying,"

Don't be idiotic. I am a super elite warrior, one who has trained my entire life to have unmatched skills! I admit you are a worthy comrade, but that still puts you far below me in terms of skill!"

Ben just sighs and says," I see your memory is not something you excel at Ezan. Because, then you would not have forgotten that I outmatched you when you were fallowing Kira's orders in Outer Heaven.

"Ezan then looks furious and says,"

You fool! Think that was all I could do? The difficult situation prevented me from going all out; otherwise I would have crushed you!"

Ben's digimon partner gets mad and says,"

No need to be a sour loser Ezan! The boss beat you fair and square, get over it!" This causes Ezan to take out his Soul Eater blade again and his Sharingan eyes form again as he says,"

If you all need a proper demonstration in superiority then I will be happy to resolve the dispute. Come Ben Auro, let's settle are rivalry now!"

Ben sighs and says," Er, right now? Sure it can't wait just a bit? "

Ezan is dumbfounded at Ben's responded and says,"

You would turn down my challenge? "

Ben then says," Rest assured I would love to settle the score between are rivalry. However, I really would like to eat first. Plus, I should hurry to get those tickets. Ah, in fact I am tired today, how about tomorrow?

"Ezan then get's so mad his magic energy explodes and nearly blows the others back as he says,"

You're in no position to act like that in front of me!"

He then flash steps above Ben and goes to punch Ben, but the welder of the Star Sword quickly flash steps himself to dodge the strike as his rival's punch shatters the ground! Ben just looks at Ezan and says,

" Look Ezan. I don't know what is going on with you but I am not going to be pressured to do anything till I am ready! You look tired, get some sleep Ezan. You never know when we will have to fight again.

"With that he just sighs before walking away, and the others fallow as Zidane says,"

You're not usually like this Ezan, get a hold of yourself. If you're feeling so angry then talk to someone or something.

"Ezan does not respond, and just remains emotionless as he sees them leave. After a few seconds he looks at his own sword, and looks at the crater he made as he says,

" Ben Auro, when, how did he get so strong? Damn him!"

With that he punches the ground so hard that the ground shakes as he says,"

Talk? What is there to talk about? Talking about my situation over and over again will never change anything. Things were not suppose to unfold like this. How could someone like him progress so rapidly? When he first joined the Enji, he was nothing more than a hopeless clown without an ounce of talent who could barely cast a successful magic spell! And yet, as far as the difference was between us back then, now as infuriated as it is to admit, the situation is almost reversed!

But, this should not be able to even happen! I am the super elite, and he is just the one whose powers are fuelled by the celestial ones alone! To be out classed by him, even if he is indeed chosen to weld the Star Sword and has access to Grand Master Myers's secret training methods and moves. I should still be able to outperform him regardless! I am from the Kaiba family, the family that has the best fighting potential in the Lylat Kingdom! Even if my father disgraced himself by misguiding fallowing Kira's twisted ideals of justice, even he was not fully tainted since he was not aware of Kira's true intentions. I, I fight for the side of justice, so why do I? No, could it be?

"He then thinks about his previous confronting with Leaxeus, along with his last encounter with Diz and thinks about the truth about his possible true father and says,

" No, there is no way I will expect that truth. Such a possibility is not allowed. AH!"

He then feels a sharp pain in his head and hears someone say,

" Ah, trying to deny the truth even now Ezan? Take it from me, the harder you try, the more you will be consumed form it. But it does not matter to me, because the time is coming soon when your pain will end, as soon as I override it when I fully take control at last!"

Ezan then says," Quite! Even if you're more than a hallucination Sephiroth, you can't stop me either!

Still, it's clear what I need. I need more power. But, how? Even through Kira's methods, in which I was able to preformed better then Ben, it still did not close the gap. No, there must be some way, and I will find it. "

With that Ezan storms of, to the castles library.

* * *

We then fast forward once more to an hour and a half later. Ezan has all ready looked up several books, all on the Kaiba family fighting style, all known research on the powers of the Sharingan, and the history of Ansem Zeon, and the Uchiha clan, form his world. As it begins to rain outside and after carefully looking over what he is trying to find out. Ezan just looks over one detail, one recent book that talked about his real mother, _Naminé Uchiha_ ! He then looks at one of the mirror's on the bookshelf's and says,

" I see now, the way to get what I need to surpass Ben Auro. I must confront it, no matter what stands before me. Because, I have to surpass Ben Auro and all others to achieve my destiny as the most powerful warrior of all. Because, if I can't fulfill that, then what was it all for? No, I will grasp's my rightful place, no matter what.

" As lighting strikes outside the windows Ezan slams the book shut and is on the move once more.

* * *

And as he does his rival is also looking outside the window in his room. Since its late Ben is almost ready to go to bed and his digimon pal is all ready snoring. Moz sees Ben is not sleeping yet and says,"

What is the matter Ben? Dinner causing you stomach problems again?

"Ben shakes his head and says,"

Don't worry Moz, nothing too bad. I was just thinking about how Ezan was even more hostile than usual. And all I did was just look at him. And more than anything I can't believe he was the one demanding a rematch. The whole first year I had to struggle just to get him to notice me.

"Moz then lands on Ben's lap and says,

" Maybe Ezan is jealous that you have become such a good warrior and that he is forced to respect you now.

"Ben leans on his bed's pillow and says,

" Most likely, from what Zidane Senel, and the others at dinner told me tonight and from before he was in a foul mood for a while just after being forced to admit he tied with me in are match and had to admit he thought of me as his rival.

Ezan, he sure is big on pride. But, it's different then Brad, it's more than him just being sure of himself. Brad is just so self absorbed and loves to knock people down. But Ezan, it's more like he has to be the best. He is form the Kaiba family, and even Max use to talk sometimes about how great fighters they all were for a long time.

Ezan never shows it, but there must be a lot of pressure on him to live up to his family's legacy and expectations. And unlike me, he never even had a choice but to live this path. And yet he seemed to be dealing with all that pressure a lot better than I was able to.

Still, I wonder how long we have to fight together till he admits we are friends. I know that even if he never admits it, by now we are. If it's one thing I learned since getting here, that did not have to do with my fighting, it's that we are all in this together.

Fighting alone with the fate and weight of everything on your shoulders can be unbearable. Luckily thanks to my friends I don't have to, and neither dose Ezan even if he is too stubborn to admit it. Yawn, well, I'll worry about figuring out how to get to Ezan tomorrow. Hopefully he will just get over it with sleep. Good night Moz, set the alarm for, huh?

"He is about to lay down and go to bed when all of a sudden he sees a massive purple light outside!

Moz sees that and says,"

What was that Kupo? It did not look like a lightning bolt!"

Ben tries to figure out where it came from and says," That's for sure. From here, it looked like it came from the hanger bay. That purple light, could it be? Nah must have been a engine malfunction. I don't sense any dark or new magic powers, so I'll worry about it tomorrow. Sure one of the Cid's will be causing a ruckus about it anyway. Good night. "

With that Ben goes to sleep, but little does he know that what he witnessed was a far worse situation then a malfunction!

* * *

It is in fact what Ben first thought but dismissed, Ezan firing a magic blast! We now turn our view to the hanger bay, where Ezan has just blasted the door down with his Light Divider energy blast! His fellow Enji are on night duty for attacks, and they are shocked to see the sliver haired man doing such a thing. And his own teammate Senel, along with his friends from his home world, the hammer welding mage Will Raynard, the spear welding red haired former bandit Moses Sandor, and the small ninja like man who grew up living with talking beavers called Oresoren named Jay!

Ezan is looking deadly serious as Senel says," Ezan? What the hell do you think you're doing? "Ezan remains cold as he says," It's simple; I need to take barrow a ship to travel to another world.

"Senel then says," You know no single Enji can just take a ship without proper authorization first! "

Will then says," Do you have a special mission assignment or something Ezan?

"Ezan then looks down on his hand, and then grasps it tightly as he says,"

Not exactly, but it's something I must be done. So please stand aside, I would not wish this to progress in to a messy situation. But, "He gets in to his fighting stance and his sword glows with purple energy" I will not let anything get in my way!"

Moses then gets annoyed and says," Sound's like you have a major attitude problem! I am sick of you acting so high and mighty, even Jay is less stuck up then you!

" His shorter friend sighs and says,

" Regardless of the stupid bandit's poor way of expression it, you are acting odd Ezan. "

Senel then gets ready to fight and says,

" I don't want to resort to this Ezan. But, if you're not going to explain yourself you will have to answer yourself!"

Ezan just rises his sword and says," Sorry, another time.

"With that he sees Jay, Senel and Moses charge at him but in a flash he is gone, and is behind them a instant later before he fires a powerful Light Divider attack that blasts the trio through the wall! He sees Will preparing a spell but he flash step's right in front of him and chop's him right in the neck to knock him right out!

He then makes sure they are all unconscious as he turns to the nearest small craft and dashes quickly over as he says

," Now, I have to leave before anyone senses the disturbance in the magical force. With my clearance once I clear the castle I can make the jump to light speed without any problems. Senel, I apologize for that. But, I must fulfill my true destiny, no matter what. "

With that Ezan swiftly enters the ship and has it engage in an emergency take off! Since he took a small, one man ship made for stealth missions he is easley able to exit the planet, and warp to his destination!

* * *

It does not take long for the other Enji to be aware of Ezan's sudden departure, in fact it only takes ten minutes till the Enji Knights Ingus, Edgar and Shirley finds his unconscious comrades and sounds the alarm! Of course this wakes Ben, and all the others up! At once Ben is in the nearest briefing room only five minutes later, and finds Doug, James, Cloud, Aeris, Kratos, Tifa, Squall, and many others! Doug is yawning as he sees everyone and says,"

So, are we under attack or what? Because anyone who is annoying enough to attack now is going to be kicked of faster than he can say hello!

"Squall just sighs and says,"

No, it's not an attack, it's a more, delicate problem.

"Cloud looks worried and says," What do you mean Squall?

" The man with the scar on his face looks disturbed and says,"

Someone was conformed taking a stealth ship and braking out of the castle before leaving the planet. And we just received reports from Senel after Rinona and the others healed his and the others injuries. It was Ezan who knocked them all out.

"Everyone is shocked and Zidane says,

" No way! I mean I knew Ezan was acting odd lately, but I did not think he was this of his rocket! "Ben then looks alarmed and says,

" No, I can't believe Ezan has betrayed us! He, could not have been a mole for Kira could he?"

Squall shakes his head and says," Calm down Ben, I don't think Ezan has betrayed us. Otherwise he would have killed the others. Still, he is not giving us many options to think otherwise. "James then says," Do we know where he went?

"Squall then says," Of course all are ships have homing beacons, but Ezan knew that and disabled it. Still, we might be able to trace the ion trail and path of transportation if we can get a lock on his ship's signature. We are all ready working on it. Better get ready to leave everyone. Whether or not Ezan has really betrayed us, we can't afford to have him just run off.

"Zidane then looks annoyed and says,"

Damn it Ezan, why you have to act all funny right when we were recovering from Kira's betrayal? Everyone is jumpy enough as it is lately!

" Ben then looks determined and says,"

Ezan, I never really understood how you thought, but now I am just clueless. Still, no matter what you are up to, I won't let you just disappear! I had enough people I know just leave, and I won't let another friend just go over to the enemy!

"Aeris then smiles and says,"

Don't worry Ben, we all know how you feel, and we will all make sure we do as much as possible to find Ezan before this situation gets any worse. "

With that everyone gets to work to figure out just where there comrade went, but as they try to pin down the destination of the super elite warrior' s ship, little do they know that someone dose know the location, and it's not anyone that is friendly to the Enji!

* * *

We now travel a bit in time and space, to another world, the world of Vana'diel ! In fact we turn are view to one of the planet's factions military bases. Were a solder is about to report something to his leader! This solder salutes to his superior in the command chair and says,

" Lord _Nag'molada_! We have confirmation of a ship entering are planet's hyper space lane! "

The man he was talking to, a middle aged man looking important in a fancy royal outfit with blond hair and an odd eye patch, the man named Nag'molada rises! He then says," Is there any indemnifications that tell where the ship belongs to? "

The solder says,

" Negative, all of those kind of things were not able to be confirmed. However, we were able to figure out where it entered the hyper space lane form. It was from Corneria, which means it could be a Lylat ship, maybe even an Enji!"

Nag'molad chuckles and leans over as he says,

" A Enji you say? Perfect. Make sure the planetary defenses do not bother it, and allow it to land.

"His subornments' are shocked and the one who reported it says," My lord, you really want a possible Enji to land down on are world? "

Nag'molada chuckles as he rises from his chair and says,"

It's nothing to worry about, it's what he said would happen. Monitor the ship once it lands and inform me about its every move if possible. I have a meeting to attend, make sure no one else is given this info, understand? "

He sees his men nervously nod and he exits, and heads right away to his office, however someone is all ready sitting in his chair, and turns around to show that it's none other than Vexen! However Nag'molada is not even surprised as the member of the Dark Enji chuckles and says,"

So, he is coming even faster then we predicted eh? Fascinating, it seems he is even more attracted to the lure then I thought. Ah, and that means my experiments chance of success has just gone up even higher! "The native of Vana'diel chuckles and says,"

I see even after all these years and even becoming a member of this Organization of Dark Enji cannot hunger your lust for research Vexen. Still, I can't say I expected you and your comrades to show up at my base out of no ware and propose such a plan. You better not be setting me up Vexen. Even you and your fellow elite members will not be forgiven for trying to use me as a tool in some sort of game!"

Vexen laughs and says," Don't be absurd Nag'molda. I value the things you had done for me over the years, because I know you value what I did for you, like get you this far thanks to me, Weil, and yours plot for instance. I assure you, helping me and the Organization secure Ezan will also be beneficial to you. After all, both of us want to see if Ezan can fulfill his true destiny.

Because if he can then me and the others will have the perfect warrior of darkness who can unleash the true powers of the Sharingan on our side, and you will be able to unlock this planet's true lost power, and make yourself the world's true leader and try and challenge Weil Zabi for the president of the Zeon Federation correct? I to would like to see for myself if the legends are really true, so you don't have to worry about me backstabbing you old friend.

"Nag'molda laughs and says," You are good for words for someone who is so obsessed with research. Heh, so this is the true son of Ansem Zeon? How amusing, to think all these years he had a heir right in front of our eyes, I wonder if even he was aware of it. Bah, with a man so obsessed with his dreams I doubt he could touch home to reality long enough to realize it! Ansem, he always was oblivious to what was around him.

Always trying to create things that can never be hoped to be formed! He really thought he could create the Zeon Federation, and thought he could really break away from the Lylat Kingdom peacefully! And its even more ironic since he became this worlds leader by unification through his unimaginable power, skill, and magic. However, despite how powerful he was he was all to trusting, and that's why Weil Zabi is now in charge.

However, Weil is also oblivious to reality. He dares to challenge the Zannacross Empire, the wrath of the supreme god of all darkness himself for the supreme ruler of all!? He is going to get us all killed! All ready most of the Zeon army is in ruins. That is why, I must have the power to properly overthrow Weil as president. Then, I will make a offer to the Zannacross Empire. Surely, if they see we are worthy of the new era we will be allowed to exist!"

Vexen then chuckles and says," I see no reason why that would not make sense. But you're already on a phase several steps ahead. If we can't find Ezan, then none of that will happen.

" Nag'molda looks annoyed and says," You see far to confident consideration how the situation can go down. You do realize that if he really has the potential that you think he has, then even the entire military force on this planet might not be able to stop Ezan?

"Vexen chuckles again and says," Oh don't worry about that. Think I would try and restrain Ezan alone after what he did to poor Leaxeus? Please!"

With that he moves back and laughs again as he reveals that behind him is his fellow members Xaldin, Marluxia, Saix and Zexion! Vexen 's old ally is taken back and the other members being there this whole time as he says,"

I see, so you truly are serious in making sure things go in your favor eh?"

Saix just walks forward and says," The Organization, will not be disrespected by the Enji again. Ezan will join us, or I will rip his heart out and watch him die.

Nag'molda laughs and says,' Fair enough. Come; let us see just how long it will take. "

With that the native man of Vana'diel goes to instruct his solders to put everything in to tracking Ezan's movements and we now turn back to Ezan himself.

* * *

Ezan knows it's more then a little suspicious that he is able to go through the planet's defenses after exiting hyperspace a bit later. But he dose not care, he knows he has gone too far to turn back now. That is why he lands his ship in the area designated as

Ghelsba Mountain .

After quickly checking for any locals he gets out of the stealth shuttle and lands on the ground, before taking one look around and looking at the night sky and the planet's moons, one half destroyed as he says,"

So, this is the world of Vana'diel ? I can feel it, the air is dense in magical power. No wonder this world is one of the most favored of the Zeon Federation. Still, I can sense it, the thing that has been calling out to me. If what the reports and history books in the library were true, then at last I will find the truth! I have come this far, I have no choice but to fallow this path to the end! After all, this is my, huh? Show your self or die!

" His magic energy flares up and sure enough he hears a bunch of voices laugh as he sees several large humanoid's with ape like faces. They are all one of the planet's many races, the Galkas! Ezan can at once tell that they look rather like bandits and his suspicions are conformed as they all look rather amused and the one that looks like a leader says,"

What do we have here? A ship? Look brat, this is ARE turf! No one can walk among theses parts without paying a toll! So unless you want trouble pay up!"

Ezan just sighs and says,"

Hump, its you oblivious trash that are walking in to trouble. I will spar you if you leave this instant. But if you bother me further then be ready to pay the price.

"The leader of the Galka bandits laughs before taking out his large sword and saying,'

You some sort of official? WE don't care much for the law here, we do things are own way! Looks like ill have to teach you some manners!

"Ezan then has his sword glow and has his Sharingan eye's form as he says,"

You truly are clueless, but you threw away your last chance.

"His aggressor smashes the ground with his large fist as he says,"

Think you can stop me runt! I know how to fight better then you think! Come on, let's go!

"Ezan just sighs and says," That's funny, you don't feel anything remarkable?

"The bandit responds with ,"

What are you talking about? Think I am scared of you? Come on, ill let you have the first attack!"

Ezan just chuckles before he holds up his hand, and to all the bandits horror they see Ezan is holding there boss's hand! It seems Ezan slashed so fast that no one even realized it, and the bandit leader did not even feel the blow! This freaks them all out and the leader's eyes budge before he says,"

What the hell? Ow!! You dare sneak attack me punk? Your dead! Huh? "

He is horrified to see that Ezan has all ready flash stepped on the larger beings shoulder with his sword ready to slash as Ezan says,"

Your dreaming, you can not stop me.

"With that Ezan at once decapitates the Gulka bandit's head of! As his body falls to the ground Ezan coldly jumps of as the others stare at him and one of them says,"

He iced the boss in seconds! He can't be human!" Another one points his sword at him and says,

' He must be one of those Enji freaks! Warrior of light huh, what the hell are you doing here? You're deep in the Zeon Federation's territory, and you're not welcomed here!

"Ezan just glares at them and saying," I am here to find something that is important to me. I will find what I am looking for, regardless of your help. "

They all step back and the middle one says,"

Your crazy, the only thing our going to find here is your death!"

Ezan then feels a great pain on his head and grasps it, before his magic energy goes out of control and the ground shakes! He then says,"

I won't let anyone or anything interfere with my fate. Anyone that tries to deny me, my true destiny, will be deleted!"

With that Ezan's energy explodes, and dark flames bursts out of him, and he seems to be unaware as a single black wing forms out of his left shoulder as he points his blade at the thugs, before the black fire erupts beneath them and consumes the other bandits and incinerate them all instantly! As the black flames rage on Ezan just calms down and says,"

Enough of this, I can't waste time on trash. I feel it, an energy source in synch with my own. Its, what I am searching for. I see it now, once I unlock it, I will have the power to surpass Ben Auro, and the masters and prove I am the one true supreme warrior! I will prove at last that the chosen one is me!

"He then takes of in to the air with a flight spell and bursts at full speed to where he is sensing the energy from!

* * *

And as he dose, another presence is watching him with glee, from with in his own mind! Its of course the sprit of Sephiroth, once more gaining power, and ready to overtake Ezan's mind and body! The long haired man's sprit is watching Ezan with glee as he says

,' Yes, that's it Ezan, unleash the power for me like the puppet you are. It took me longer then I expected to ward of the effects of those Sol Emeralds you used to hopelessly try and seal me forever with. But you can't stop my sprit, the sprit of the true chosen one! I can sense it to Ezan, this planet has vast power, and the place were you are going to is the pinnacle of this planet's power! While it's not quite like the Life-Stream, I think I can make use of this power to convert it for me, and bring forth my ultimate return!

Yes, while it's not the place I intended to return from, I will make this world my new promised land! And then, I will happily bring the citizens of this world take part in the celebration of the new god. It's a shame you have defied me so diligently Ezan. Because now I can't trust you, and will erase you entirely . And then at last, I will be able to have a proper reunion with those that denied me my ascension time and again. Cloud, the Cetra, and those other foolish warriors of light, prepare, to taste once and for all the agony and despair of those that stand in the way of the will of Sephiroth!

"Well, it looks like Ezan's complexes emotions have gotten him in to quite a dangerous situation! Not only has his desire to find out the truth about himself, boosted unknown, to him by the sprit of Sephiroth inside him, to risk everything to steal a ship and travel to Vana'diel has but him in the sights of Vexen, the other Dark Enji and his ally Nag'molda. But Sephiroth is ready to take action once and for all! Will Ben, Cloud, Squall and the others be able to figure out this dangerous plot and save Ezan from both himself and the villains trying to use him to there plans?

Find out, next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

In are next issue the Enji are able to decode Ezan's travel path, and quickly engage a mission to retrieve Ezan before another disaster breaks out! Meanwhile Ezan 's senses lead him to the mausoleum of _Sacrarium,_ a rumored burial ground for the _Uchiha_ Clan ! All doubts that Ben's rival has about doing this are set aside when he sees the sprit of his mother waiting for him when he sets foot inside! Ezan's desire to find his true destiny and the sight of his mother regardless of the image's truthfulness consumes him, thanks to Sephiroth pushing his mind to the brink, and he dives right in to the catacombs, only to find many powerful monsters lying in wait.

However, Ezan also finds inside a clue to what really happened between Ansem, Who he thought was his real father Garma Kaiba, and his mother and he is determined to find out the truth and not even the catacombs 's powerful top guarding, _Ultima Weapon_, can try and stop him!

Meanwhile Ben and the others soon land down on the planet in secret near where they think Ezan landed, but don't have a clue where he went, and don't see anyone with any answers. Only the odd magical midget _Tarutaru Professor Shantotto_, who her self just bumped in to the Enji sensing the large magical energies, seems to have a clue at what is happening. However her smug and cryptic behavior only seems to delay the Enji further! Even if they can figure out where Ezan is, can they reach him, stop him, and then stop both the Organization and the will of Sephiroth from causing Ezan's fate to end in tragedy Will Ezan be able to find the truth at last, or just find true darkness?

Find out in **_Chapter 99: To Be or Be Nobody. Unveiling the Sharingan 's True Sight! _**

Ah, before we end, first another round of Author's notes. Now, if you're not aware of it yet this world is based on the world of the online Final Fantasy 11. However, I have never played the game, due to being a online game, which I am not found of with the paying and all. Even so I wanted to make all of the Final Fantasy main games part of my story and so this is how I did that. It's also why the events of this world will mostly be involved with things related to my story and not a semi retelling of the game's story like I sort of just did for Tales of Vespria.

As long as I manage not to anger the FF 11 fans I guess it will be a success lol. I know this was more of a set up chapter mostly, but rest assured, the madness will resume shortly muhahaha. Let's see, I guess that's it for now. Like always, thanks for the reviews. Liked of course to see more, and till next time.


	44. C 99: Unveiling the Sharingan ‘s Gaze!

Normally I get worried when I don't see many reviews on my new chapters. But with the site being crazy the last few days, its understandable since nothing could be done. Luckily its working again just as I got this done! Now, before I jinx myself lets begin!

_**Chapter 99: To Be or be Nobody. Unveiling the Sharingan 's True Gaze! **_

Last time in tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben thought he could get some rest after defeating Ganondorf with Link and the others, but he was wrong! While managing one day of rest, and even having some time to hang out with Lacus, his rival was not nearly as in a good mood as him!

Ezan seemed to be suffering rival syndrome in the leagues of those with such severe cases as Vegeta, the true Seto Kaiba and Sasuke!

Seeing Ben, someone who came from a normal family with no special training besides Max's all of a sudden have surpassed him, someone who was trained since early childhood to be the ultimate fighter, has caused Ezan to have sever doubts in his own destiny. And his feelings of anxiety, inferiority , and depression are magnified even more by the spirit of Sephiroth twisting his emotions to hope and speed up his own return! Ezan then tried to look in to the castle's liberty, and through throughout sources, was overwhelmed with a desire to search the planet of Vana'diel !

While still refusing to expect the rumors that Ansem Zeon might be his true father, regardless he decided to go to the world that is deep in the Zeon Federation, and at last get to the bottom of his true origins, regardless if it was ok with his fellow Enji Knights! He showed the depths of his desire by blasting through the docking bay, knocking out those that stopped him, and commandeering a top speed stealth transport and at once entering Hyper space! As soon as he landed on the world he could feel something calling him, and made it brutally clear to the local Galka bandits that anyone that stood in his way would be shown no mercy! As he speeded of to the source of this energy, little did he know that all of this was pushing him deeper in to Vexen 's trap!

The scientist of the organization of dark Enji seems to be pulling everything he has to once and for all try and turn Ezan to their side, one way or another! Not only has he enlisted himself with his old comrade form this world, the cunning Nag'molda, along with his fellow extremely powerful cohorts, Xaldin, Zexion, Marluxia, and Saix!

Just as it seems Ezan is walking in to a bad enough situation, with all of this Sephiroth is prepared to make his move, and once and for all take over Ezan 's body and mind before he begins his quest of revenge against Cloud and the others! Will Ezan be able to once and for all find his true destiny, or succumb to a destiny of darkness that others have planned for him? And can Ben and the others find out just where Ezan is, and get there in time to save him from his own pain, and the pain others wish to inflict on him, the rest of the Warriors of Light, and the universe! It's time to find out so here we go again!

* * *

Are chapter begins today back with Ben and the others just a hour after Ezan left, who are now in the command center with the Cid group, and the other " Smart Guys" in order to figure out where Ezan went.

Since Ezan blasted out in a stealth ship, and was clever enough to disable the homing beacon it was not easy to figure out where he went. However, luckily the Enji have some of the smartest people in the cosmos on the case. And after a long tense couple of moments the Cid from the world of Bartz and his friend's was able to find something that would be useful with his grandson Mid and he says

," Eureka! I think we might have found are renegade warrior of light! Whew, not an easy task, but I think we have him.

" Ben and the others crowd around and Squall says,"

Care to explain in a way we can understand ? The sooner we can figure out how to move the better.

"Mid then says,"

Ill take this one grandpa. You see, we and the others found out Ezan disabled the ship's homing beacon, and normally that would make finding where it went as hard as the old cliché of finding a needled in a hay stack. But to make it simple, we found a way to track where the needle went through the hay! We traced all of the ship's that entered hyper space in the past few hours, and then isolated them in to none public ships. Since there was no movement within the Lylat fleets in the past few hours it made it easier. Now, all we had to do was look in to a energy trails that seemed to be moving in a hurry or erratic. And, we think we were able to lock on to where Ezan went.

" Zidane then grins and says,"

Then what's the hold up? Show us all ready so we can go drag down that stubborn idiot and snap him out of whatever funk is driving him to this!"

Kratos then looks on the report and presses the button to show the planet that everyone thinks Ezan went to and frowns as he says,

" That might be a more complicated situation then we would have liked. If the trail is correct, then Ezan is heading for the world of Vana'diel."

Doug scratches his head and says,"

Vandalia? I know I heard that world some ware before.

" James then sighs and says," That's because its only one of the major planets of the Zeon Federation Doug. Before Weil Zabi became the president and changed the Zeon capital of Texagrad that use to be its former capital planet. I don't see at all why Ezan would take such drastic measures to get to this world. Doses not seem like him and all. "

Cloud then says," Maybe, it has something to with what that Diz guy said when Garma Kaiba tried to order Ezan to kill us on Outer Heaven?

"Ben then says," It was kind of odd, that Diz guy was acting like he knew him. And when that Diz started talking Garma freaked out. Maybe, it has to do with that?

"Squall just shakes his head and says,

" Maybe, Ezan likes to keep to himself even more then I use to. He never really tells us what is on his mind. But there clearly was something bothering him, even before he became Kira's apprentice I could tell something was causing him trouble even if he did not show it. I guess I am to blame for this then.

"Cloud just shrugs and says,"

Ezan seems to not be willing to trust us, even thought we have fought through life and death so many times together. He should know by now that he can count on us. "Ben then looks determined and says," Ezan, ill open a way through your stubborn isolated mind, and prove even someone form a family of stiff elite warriors can rely on others. Whatever the hell this is, I'll find a way to bring you back on our side. "Squall sighs and says," That's an overly optimistic outlook. But, I would prefer if we could keep from losing Ezan to the enemy. "

Zidane then grins and says," That's right, we will drag Ezan back, force him to admit he is not alone and beat the hell out of the darkness inside of him so we can move on to bigger problems!

" Ben chuckles and says," Then come on, let's hurry up and get on his trail!"

Cloud then says,"

Easy Ben, we have to be careful. Ezan's destination is a major Zeon planet, and we are not exactly people they like to see there. It would be better if our presence is seen as less as possible so we don't have a Zeon armada or two trying to prevent are return home.

"Cid laughs and says,"

Sounds like a bright idea Cloud. Sadly it would be best if you all took the rest of the newly finished stealth ships.

" Squall then says," Then let's move soon, we don't have any time to waste here.

" Ben then says," I'll go to, I can handle Ezan 's outburst if worse comes to worse.

"Doug then looks excited and says,"

And of course that means we are going to have your back buddy.

"Aeris then looks worried and says,"

I will come to. Something is not right about all of this, and I fear that a great dark hand is involved in this. The worst part is that I feel that I know that this shadow feels more familiar but I can't just put it together.

"Cloud looks at the flower girl with a worried look and says,"

You really think so? Well, you're welcome to come of course if you want Aeris. We may need your powers if things turn dire.

"Aeris smiles and says,"

Thanks Cloud. "

Cloud smiles back and Tifa sees this from the sides and she gets upset before walking up to Cloud and says,"

I'll be tagging along to. After all the more back up the merrier right Cloud?

" Cloud just is confused and says," Er, of course. "

Tifa then says," Perfect, then let's get going, we are all ready way behind Ezan as it is!"

With that she puts her arms around Cloud's and drags him out the room and the spiky haired man barely has time to turn his head back to his squad mates as he says,

" Get everything you need Squad 7 and move out to the hanger bay as soon as you can, whoa!"

With that Tifa has all ready dragged him out of the room and his squad mates have sweet drops form as James says

," Er, has anyone noticed that Tifa has been acting a little funnily lately?

"Aeris just smiles and says,"

Oh don't worry about it guys. I think Tifa and Cloud have to come to terms with their true feelings.

"Ben raises a eyebrow and says,

" Miss Aeris, does this mean you want Cloud to be with Tifa? I thought, that you two were, you know, close friends.

"Aeris walks over to Ben and says,"

Oh we are Ben. I just want Cloud to make sure he finds his true happiness. Just call it a women's thing.

" Ben sighs and says," Well, can't say I am a expert on that. Er, I should be worrying about bigger things now. Ezan, if I just knew what this was all about it would make things easier to understand. Still, wither you like it or not, its time you come to terms where you really stand. Heh, I know it's not a easy thing to do, but, hey why am I talking to myself about this anyway? Bah, ill save it when I see him in person!"

With that Ben gets ready to join the others on a hyper express trip to the world of Vana'diel to try and catch up with their fellow Enji before he does anything that cannot be taken back!

And with that, let's see what Ezan is up to!

* * *

We now fast forward a bit in time to where the last chapter ended, with Ezan dashing at full speed to the source of the energy he feels is calling him, and totally either oblivious or uncaring about the dangers around it! We now turn to see Ezan slowing down as he sees a massive structures in front of his eyes. He then says,

" This area, it seems to be a structure of importance. And, since the magic energy I feel is getting bigger, this must be the place. Now, best to figure out just what this place is, and how to get in. Ah, it would seem that asking the people around would be little use, since Zeon war machines never could tell directions well.

"With that Ezan slowly lands on the ground, and sees that his first impression was correct, as he sees that the area seems to be devoid of people, and only standard Zeon Zaku battle droid's are around! Wither because its night time or because the area if not open to the public does not concern Ezan.

Still, after looking at their movements he deducts that they are not a task force, but seem to be just the area's guards. Testing out his theory he walks forward and goes right up to the entrance, where five Zaku robot's stand guard. The different colored commander type's mono eye glows red before he walks forward and says,"

This area is off limits at this point of time. Identify yourself.

"Ezan sighs and says," Oh sorry, I seem to have misplaced were I am. Just what is this area? "

The lead guard then has his eye glow green as he says,"

Welcome to the grand mausoleum of _Sacrarium, a _burial ground for many important citizens throe out history from the world of Vana'diel. It's also where the majority of the Uchia clan is buried. However, as of now it is closed off to the public, so thank you and come again. "

Ezan chuckles and says," Tsc, maybe so, but I really must have access in it. "The robot rotates its head and says,

" Negative. Lord Nag'molda's orders were that all but top ranking military officials like him or higher can be allowed inside until the orders are lifted."

Ezan just looks dead serious, and takes out his Soul Eater sword before saying," Oh, well, how about an Enji Knight? "

This causes all of the Zaku's eyes to glow red as the lead unit's eye zooms in on Ezan and says,

" All Enji are to be terminated on sight. Er, who are you again?

"Ezan has his Sharingan eyes form as he says," Enji Knight Ezan Kaiba. So, are you going to let me through or not?

" This causes the lead unit to say,"

Reply dose not compute. Enji Knight profile, conformed! Must erase Enji! "

All the Zaku 's raise their arm cannons as they say

," Roger rog, AH!" Before they can all even finish aiming at Ezan the sliver haired fighter is all ready on the move, and in the blink of a eye attacks so fast he is able to slash apart all of the zeon drones ! As he lands on the other side of the ground he sees the robotic guards spark before blowing up in unison and Ezan just walks forward as he says,"

Bah, they must not care very much of this place if they keep such a level of security. Still, whoever is in charge of this place might not be aware of the power it contains. It may be useless to him or her, but it's clear now that it's vital for me, and my destiny. "

He then stops and looks at two giant old style doors with a round jewel in its center which clearly seem to be the official entrance to the Sacrarium catacombs. He laughs at the large sigh posted on it with the words forbidden bolded on it and with a flick of his wrist causes a gust of wind that tears it off. He slowly walks up to the door, and has his eyes glare right at the central jewel of the door. They respond to his Sharingan eyes, and it glows before the jewel opens, along with the door!

Ezan then walks forward and says,

' Yes, this is it. The power, that will allow me to surpass Ben Auro once more, and assert myself as the true supreme ultimate fighter. At this point there is no way this power is a mere illusion. I admit, Ben has evolved in to a truly respectable Enji, and perhaps he maybe has a chance of truly fulfilling his prophecy.

However, the title of the number one Enji is mine alone. After all, it's why I exist, therefore I can't allow myself to be outclassed any further! It's the whole meaning of my existence. Ben, Zidane, Squall, even Kira, they all have other roles in their lives. But I, my life has been nothing but to be the perfect super elite solder. If that destiny is a lie, then that would mean all the things I went through, were meaningless.

" He then stops, and looks at a statue that shows a apparent great warrior of the Uchiha clan, ones of its founders, Madara, and looks at himself from the reflection the statue brings before saying,

" All other things are worthless to one who's existence is to remain on the battlefield till his defeat. Because when he is defeated he will die. That is what, father told me. And I spent my whole life believing that. However, as a member of the Kaiba family, I suppose I did not have much of a choice but to expect that.

* * *

"Ezan then remembers a memory many years ago, and wither you like it or not we are entering flash back mode! This memory is when Ezan is around 13, and it's during the winter months. Ezan is having dinner in his mansion's dining hall, and he is all ready near the end of his meal when Garma enters. Ezan finishes drinking his iced tea as Garma looks at a report his butler left for him, clears his throat and says,

" I see you cleared your dinner rather fast Ezan.

"Ezan smiles and says," Oh hello father! Yes, I was rather hungry, but it's only because I spent all day completing the training you had for me, and I beat them all. Huh, is something the matter father? "Garma has a stone cold face as he says,"

You may have beaten them, but it seemed like rather sloppy work. It seems you got only a A ranking on three of the ten sessions, and I thought I made it clear that I expected you to get a S ranking on every task you were giving son?

"Ezan looks hurt and says,

" But, father, those session were for true Enji Knights twice my age. The report said I did well just getting that far! Ah!

" In the blink of a eye Garma is in front of him and he has his hand on Ezan's shoulder as he forcefully presses it down and has a blade come out of his top glove right in front of Ezan as he says,

" It may be considered superb for normal people, but not for you! Never forget Ezan, you're a member of the Kaiba family! Being on the level of a normal person is not expectable! You must be superior in every aspect, or you will die like a dog at the hands of your enemies!

"Ezan is startled seeing his father so angry as he says,"

But, I don't have any enemies father!

"Garma then says," Of course you do! A warrior is destined to never let his guard down or succumb to weakness. Bah, I see I have gotten soft with your training, that's why tomorrow's session I will take part myself, and I will make sure you never get soft again!"

Ezan then says," But, tomorrow is Saturday, and it's nearly time for the holidays. "

Garma then says," Forget it! For now on you will train seven days straight! Kindness, compassion, and the rest, they just weaken the resolve and discipline of an ultimate warrior. Never forget Ezan, as a member of the Kaiba family, you exist solely to bring down judgment on those that disturb order and justice. Wasting time on other things will just case meaningless anguish and suffering to you. Do you understand? "

Ezan nods and says,"

I understand, I will not fail your expectations.

"Garma then calms down and let's go of his grasp as he says,

" Good, then finish your dinner and go to bed. You will need to save all the rest you need for what I have in store for you tomorrow. Oh?

"He sees a female servant barely older then Ezan's current age enter with a cake enter as she smiles and says,"

Are you ready for your dessert sir Ezan? Huh, what the?

"She is shocked to see Garma at once take the tray from her hands as he says,"

No more sweets, it will decay his edge. "

* * *

We then fast forward to the end of the next day, were are view is now on Ezan entering his room after his personal training with his father. Garma pulled no punches, having Ezan endure an unending brutal barrages of matches and other tasks that lasted from 5:00am to 12:00 am!

Totally wiped out Ezan collapses instantly on his bed and realizing he has to train tomorrow with his father's men for the same time, and the rest of the month and more filled with the same thing he says,"

What is the point, if this is all I ever have to look forward to? If all I get for enduring this pain is more pain, then why bother? Huh, is someone there?

"He hears the door open slowly, and sees the same female servant from before enter! She then looks nervous and says,"

Er, hello sir Ezan. Sorry to disturb you, but I just wanted to make sure your ok from all the fighting.

"Ezan just looks up and says

," Of course I am ok, it's what my purpose in life is for.

"The maid gives of a nervous laugh and says,"

Yes, we know you are working very hard, all of us do. That is why I am so glad I get to know you in person. You're working very hard to become a hero to help protect all of us!"

Ezan just looks at her and says," A, hero?

"She nods and says," That is right, the leader of the Enji Knights, Grand Master Myers, saved my parents from terrorists a year ago, and with all the hard work you are doing I bet you can become even greater than him! So please don't give up!

"Ezan then says," You really mean that?

"She smiles and says,"

Of course! So don't forget, you may think your suffering, but it will all pay off as long as you don't give up.

"Ezan then sits up and says,"

Well, if you and all the others think I can, then I won't give up.

"She smiles, and leaves a cookie on the edge of his desk while saying,"

I am sure your mother will be proud. Good night sir.

"With that she closes the door, and Ezan went to sleep. Ezan then snaps out of his flash back before he laughs in a mocking tone and says,"

Ah yes, it was not long after that, that father had her, and all the other maids similar to my age were fired and replaced with droids. Hah, but while I was furious and resentful at him for doing so, I soon saw he was wise to do that. Wasting time on such meaningless emotions, a true warrior does not need something as trivial as love or friendship. They just delude are will and power. It's because I had clarity and focus that I was able to come this far! But, it's not enough. To become even stronger, to surpass my limits, I have come this far. And now, it's time I unveil the last wave that is hiding from me my absolute potential. Well then, let's see what this energy truly is.

"With that he dashes through the door, ready for anything that dares confronts him, or at least almost anything!"

However little dose Ezan know that while the innards of the deep burial grounds looks like it was not used for some time, it was made to appear that way by orders of Nag'molad !

* * *

The Zeon commander is overlooking Ezan 's progress, with Vexen and the other dark warriors overlooking him!

The eye patch wearing ally of Vexen sees Ben's rival he says,"

So Vexen, you're sure it's ok to just let him find out the information?

"Vexen chuckles and says," Patience Nag'molad. It will make things easier for us if he learns just who he was truly destined to be.

"Marluxia is sitting on a chair behind Vexen and chuckles while saying,"

Ah, it will be amusing to see if his mind can handle it. Ah, he would be better of being free from the chains of memories. Heh, but then again its is more beneficial to us to have him shackled to the painful truth. After all, it's much easier to control a pawn who has a broken heart.

"Xaldin strokes his chin and says,

" Well, it will all be naught if the lad cannot survive the way to the truth. It seems there are some powerful defenses left here by those that came before.

" Nag'molad laughs and says," Oh yes, there are some of the planet's most powerful monsters locked away here. Ansem made it very hard for anyone to dare and try find out his biggest shame after all. If Ezan is too caught up in his emotions he might just find himself dead. That would be a waste.

"Saix then closes his eyes as he sips a drink of some sort and says,"

If Ezan is indeed worthy enough to be of use to our goals, and then such opponents should be no problem anyway. He must prove he his truly able to shoulder his destiny, by destroying the guarding's of his father, both of his "father's, sins. If not, then he is useless to us and will be disposed. Come, we must be ready to move.

"Zexion then says,"

Yes, while we don't pick up anything yet, it's doubtful the Enji will just let Ezan go. We must be ready, to make an explosive departure if need be."

Vexen chuckles and narrows his eyes on Ezan as he says,

" It matters not if the Enji try and interfere with this experiment. Even if Ben Auro is with them, they cannot hope to stop us when we hold all the variables! Yes, but let us get ready. I do hate delays.

"With that the five black robbed men all vanish in columns of darkness. And as the dark Enji get ready to force Ezan to join there "club", little do they know that there light counterparts are closer to their trail then they expect!

* * *

We now return once more to the view of Ben and his fellow Enji! Thanks to them taking the rest of the special new stealth transport ships they were able to blaze through hyper space, and manage to only be behind Ezan by two hours and a half! Thanks to being able to have a lock on the sliver haired Enji's ion trail they are even able to trace his ship to the Ghelsba Mountain's !

And as they land they see that it's a strong possibility they are on the right path when not only dose Ben see an Enji ship, but the dark flames Ezan had unleashed in his fury to incinerate the bandits who had the wrong idea of trying to get in his way earlier! As everyone gets of the ships Ben takes a close up look at the giant pillar of black fire still burning on and says,

"Well, looks like someone had a disagreement here. And it seems that someone lost it badly. "

Vincent Valentine was one of the ones who joined the mission and the former member of the Turk's gets a closer look at the black fire before he says,"

Theses flames, they emit the foul heat of the deepest darkness. They also have a faint trace of Ezan's magical energy, but what is more, someone else's energy is entwined in this attack." His friends did not expect to hear that and Aeris says,

" What do you mean Vincent? That Ezan is being controlled by someone else? "Ben thinks for a minute and says,"

This attack dose resemble that Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack he tried to use to barbecue us when we last fought. That was the first time I saw him use that attack though.

"Squall thinks for a second before saying

," Come to think of it, he never used such an attack on any of our missions. But I am more concerned about what the meaning of another magical energy in synch with Ezan.

"Vincent then says," This might be one of the reasons Ezan is acting irrational; someone might be controlling his actions. And I fear that this could lead to a new nightmare if we don't find the root of this soon. This other energy is as dark as Xehamaru, or Sephiroth. "

Cloud then has his eyes widen as he says,"

You know, I do remember that during Xehamaru's invasion, for a few seconds I could feel him, feel that Sephiroth had returned. I could never forget his presence.

"Aeris then says,

You know, I felt it to. However, if vanished as quickly as it appeared. And to be honest I thought that it was merely a byproduct of Xehamaru and all the other's strong evil powers merging on the planet and thought little of it afterworlds. "

Cloud sighs and says, Me too Aeris. Thanks to Ben Xehamaru failed to complete his ritual to resurrect Sephiroth and we all thought that was the end of it. However, maybe it still had some effect. Ezan was fighting one of the Sithantos Digimon above us. Maybe, some of Sephiroth's power could have seeped in to Ezan and he did not even notice?

"Zidane then says,"

Guess the only way is to track down Ezan and question him are self's! Now, let's hunt him down!

"Ben looks confident and marches forward while saying,"

All right, let's go! Um, but wait. Where do we start?

"Hiryuumon trips over a pebble on hearing this and gets back up and saying,

" You mean we don't have a clue at all at where to look boss? That's no good!"

Squall shakes his head and says,"

That's for sure. But that's how it is. Ezan seems to be hiding his magic energy, and since this has been a major Zeon world we don't even have access to a real layout of this world. This, could be a real pain, especially if we are all ready to late.

"Ben then says," Thinking like that won't get us any ware. But still, this is kind of a bad plan. There must be some way to figure out where he went.

"Doug kicks a rock in to the black fire and watches it burn up instantly as he says,"

Well, I guess we could always ask around if they saw a moody sliver haired guy flying some ware. I mean, someone should have noticed it.

"James sighs and says,"

Talking to the locals is not such a bright idea. Remember, we are on a Zeon world, Enji are not exactly the hot topic around a world so loyal to the Zeon cause. Besides, even if they would talk to us it's not like someone who could help us would just fall in to are laps. Hey, did the sky just get dark? Whoa!

"James and the others are caught off guard when all of a sudden they hear thunder, and several lightning bolts rain down on the Enji! Aeris is quickly able to set up a magical barrier to defect the blasts as they go of in different directions.

Aeris then says," That storm came out of no were, I doubt it was natural. "

Tifa then says," Your saying someone is trying to attack us?

"Aeris then looks at Tifa and says," I would say more than likely that this person is all ready here. I can sense a faint, but powerful energy.

"Cloud then says," What, could this be the person who is luring Ezan?

"Out of nowhere everyone hears a shrill female laugh that then says,"

Ohohoho! How unsightly! To think I let my defenses down so that I could be detected! Still, you're not bad if you could sense me!

" All the Enji take out there weapons and Ben says," Who are you, show yourself right now if you want to avoid trouble!

" The same laughter continues as this female says,"

Such a brazen boy! It's clear you all missed class, otherwise you would be having a much more appropriate tone! Very well, let's see how you like this! "

With that everyone sees an explosion break out in front of them that blasts away part of the mountain top in front of them! From the smoke a new figure soon comes out of it, but it's not what anyone was expecting! Everyone sees a midget sized women with blond hair emerge. She looks more like a large stuffed doll and not much like a human. Hiryuumon walks right over to her, and sniffs her while saying,

" Hey, this thing feels weird boss! She is not a human or a digimon! Think she is one of the Zannacross Empire's goons? Huh, AH!"

Ben's digimon partner pay's dearly for that remark when the female looks ticked, snaps her fingers, and has Hiryuumon incased in ice! She then blasts him back as she says,"

Vulgar dragon, how dare you talk about me in such a way! I you did not talk my tong just now I would have shattered you right now! Lack of information is no excuse to not properly address a Tarutaru !

"James looks at her and says,

" Ah that's right, one of this planet's major race's is the Tarutaru race. And it's all ready clear that the reports saying they are powerful with magic is no misconception. "

The Tarutaru glares at James and says,"

True that may be, but my magic is even more grander than most. I see you clearly have no idea who I am so listen well. I am the great professor Shantotto , the best master of magic in all of Vana'diel, and beyond the stars ! "

Seeing her laugh madly Ben just sighs and says,"

Oh great, and just when I thought Rita had a overblown ego, now it's someone twice as small, and twice as stuck up! Still, like Master Zoda she is one of those small appearance, big power types. So, what are you doing here anyway Professor Shantotto?

"The small mage looks at Ben and says,"

What am I doing here? I think I should be asking you people what you are doing here! I was herding some Chocobo for my new research, when I sensed this great power! And now hear I see theses magical flames, and you odd looking lot here! Fess up, what are you? I know you're not from this world!

" Ben, Zidane and the others look at each other and James says,

" Well, you see it's quite simple. We are travelers who are crossing the ocean of stars for a research project. We are on our own allegiance, and are simply trying to learn a few things about this world. This flame amazed us to, and we have nothing to do with it.

" Shantotto walks right up to James, looks him in the eyes, and suddenly kicks him in the knee! As James grasps his newly bruised limb in pain she glares at the rest and has sparks form around her hands as she says,"

Think I am stupid! I saw those outfits before, your all Enji Knights! Lie to me again and your all going to be deep fried. "

Vincent sighs and makes sure his Tri-barrel Cerberus gun is loaded as he says,"

Guess it can't be helped. Yes, we are Enji, and we would like to keep the knowledge of our presence here at a minimum. And, that is why if you are to stand in are way that could pose a problem. "

The Tarutaru laughs and says,"

Oh don't worry strangely dressed man, while if you're looking for a fight I am more than ready! However, don't type cast me if you're implying I side with the Zeon Federation.

"Ben raises a eyebrow and says," So, you're not with them? "

She laughs again and says," Oh please, as if I would work for a bunch of tasteless peons like them! They tried to get me to work for them before, but I kindly gave them the message when I blew every mobile suit they tried to "Contain" Me with in to scrap metal! No one rules me, and I have had little interest in being involved with this grand war ever since Ansem Zeon died. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody if you're on a mission, that is, as long as you tell me what this is really about!

"Squall sighs and says," Find, we will play it your way, for now. We really did not causes theses black flames to appear. But a comrade of ours might have, and we are here to look for him. His name is Ezan Kaiba, have you seen him? " Shantoto looks intense for a second and says,"

Ezan Kaiba you say? "Ben then inches forward and says," Yah, sliver short hair, sometimes has odd eyes. Not very social. "His responds is, "Um, nope not seen anyone close to that description. "

Ben sighs and says," Well, that was real helpful. Arg, there must be some reason he came to this world. Im just grasping at straws now, but maybe it's too due with his Sharingan eye's? Shantotto 's eyes to light up as she says," You say he has the Sharingan eye? Really? Not many of those theses days.

" Zidane nods and says," He had them since he is part of the Kaiba family. His father Garma Kaiba did not have them, but they said it's in his blood line and with Ezan's talent it's no wonder. "

The small mage bolts at Zidane and his on his throat as he says,"

What! This Ezan is the son of, Garma Kaiba? Wait, that would mean. Oh, OH!!! I see! Of course! I know where your missing Enji might be! "Ben looks at her closely and says," You mean it? Where?

"Shantotto grins and wags her finger as she says,

" Patience boy, I'll take you there, as long as I get to come along to! I did sense a power level I never felt before, and I am curious to see if this is what I think it is. "Ben is annoyed at the newcomer's demand and is about to rant when Tifa walks in front of him and smiles before saying,

" That sounds fair. You obviously know the layout of the area better than us so we could use the help.

"Shantotto looks sly and jumps on Hiryuumon like a hoarse says," Good, then we are off to the mausoleum of _Sacrarium,_! Mush west boy!"

This annoys Hiryuumon and says,"

Hey! You could ask first!

"Zidane then sees his lover Garnet along with his other friends Steiner, Vivi two, Amarant and Freya run walk over to him and the queen of Alexandra says,

" Did you guys have any leads on where Ezan went to? Oh, who is this person Zidane? Is she, a person or a doll?

"Zidane laughs and says," Oh don't worry, it's cool we are having some luck today. Better get ready to move rusty; this is going to be rough. Sigh, Ezan just loves to make things hard on us. Oh well, if the treasure was easy to find they would not call it a treasure hunt.

"As the larger armored knight is about to complain till the women originally from the summoner village of Madain Sari grabs her fiercely loyal knight by the shoulder and complies. Ben and the others then get ready to move as the welder of the Star Sword says,

" Well, at least we have a start. I just hope it's not all ready to late. Ezan no doubt can handle himself, but I am more worried that his biggest threat is either himself or whoever is messing with him. Just hope we are not too late. All right, time to make sure we are not too late!

" With that Ben and the others once more begin to move out with their new, if sly and neurotic, guide leading the way.

However they have no time to waste, as Ezan has been moving through the large catacombs like a blur no matter what stands in his way!

* * *

We now return to the man of the hour, who has just sliced in half three Behemoths who were foolish enough to think they could eat the super elite warrior! Ezan has just entered the fourth floor, and sees in front of him many unnamed tombstones on the walls, along with four large doors in front of him, with one bigger than the rest. He takes a look at all the graves without names and just begins to walk forward as he says,"

It's clear this is indeed a burial ground. And someone wanted to keep them undisturbed.

How touching, but they are all meaningless to me anyway. I don't feel the power that called me here from any of them. It must be at the core of this place. And if the only things protecting this place are those levels of beasts then it should not take long. Oh? Well, maybe whoever designed the security of this place really wished to keep out visitors? "

He then sees from the three paths three lights open up, and as Ezan hears a large rumbling he is shocked to see three large robots begin to emerge!

To his left he sees a red and yellow machine with arms rise up with the name_ Sanga of the Thunder _on its central core! In the middle opening a round green machine named _Kazejin _emerges, and to the right the last of the trio, the blue bipedal robotic obstacle named _Sujin_ also raises up!

As the three machines all have their eyes glow and begin to move forward Ezan has his Soul Eater blade glow and cackle with lighting as he says,

" Nice try, but I have no time to play with toys. Go back to sleep, ! Chidori Gale!

" With that Ezan defects a few blasts from the three new obstacles before he decides it's time to try out a new move as he jumps in to the air, powers up his energy, and unleashes a massive cyclone charged with powerful magical lighting that slams in to the three machines! Not only does this powerful attack damage all of them, but it blasts the ceiling above them, and causes a minor cave in that buries the three!

" Ezan then dashes forward and with a burst of energy he moves fast enough to go past the largest door in the span of a second as he says,"

Tsc, I have run out of patience for delays. No matter what, I will not be denied!" He then uses his power at full speed, and clears another long corridor in a few seconds, till he sees in front of him a large room, with many pillars and the largest door yet! He slows down as he sees a large picture or painting, composed of two eyes that look sort of like his Sharingan eyes but more advanced or something. But what really gets his attention is the blond haired women below those eyes, because it highly resembles his mother! He then says,

" Mother, is this, where you were buried? Father, never did let me know where your grave site was. Is this why I was able to senses the energy, from such a distance? Could the key to both the truth and to my true power be you all along? I will find out, this instant! What, this energy, what now?

" He then sees the ground below him have a symbol of light appear on the ground in front of him, before a massive geyser of energy forms!

This energy begins to take form, in to a massive monster! This monster is a purple centaur like monster, with wings and a dragon like face. His right hand has a massive blade in it and his shoulders and lower half seem to be made up of very powerful armor! It's a monster that those who played Final Fantasy 7, 8, or 10 would remember, Ultima Weapon! Ezan remembers hearing about such a monster from Squall and gets in to fighting stance as he says,

" I remember, Squall once said he fought this monster, one of the most powerful creatures of the world, Ultima Weapon. If this is my final opponent before I can have my true power, then so be it. Because I'll make this last obstacle fall to pieces!"

With that in a flash he is right in front of Ultima Weapon and unleashes a powerful slash to try and slice its head of, only to find out the hard way that his new opponent is faster than his size would give of, and he blocks Ezan 's sword with his hand! He then strikes Ezan with his own sword and the Enji is just barely able to move fast enough to dodge, as the powerful monster's sword instantly shatters the pillar behind Ezan!

Ezan then says," I see its title of Ultima Weapon is not misplaced. Still, Ultimate or not I will not be denied my fate! Light Divider!

"With that Ezan fires a powerful purple energy beam at the massive monster.

However, Ultima Weapon has his sword glows and slashes the blast in half, before attacking with a barrage of red energy blasts from his wings that all home in on Ezan! Ben's rival moves so fast that he is like a blur as his speed is great enough to cause the blasts to hit each other! Through the smoke Ezan bursts at full speed right for the head of the monster and his sword is engulfed with power as he says,"

This ends now, Chidori Burst!" With that he moves to fast for Ultima Weapon to react, and hits the monster right between its eyes! As it roars in pain Ezan smirks as he says,"

Nice try, but even something of your caliber can not deny me! I waited long enough, and the wait ends now! Huh, oh no!" He is shocked to see that his strike did hurt Ultima Weapon, but not enough to destroy it! And it makes that quite clear as it blasts Ezan in the chest with his eyes, and as Ezan is blasted back its entire body glows with power, before it unleashes its devastating Light Pillar energy blast!

This attack hits Ezan dead on, and causes a powerful explosion that shatters the rest of the pillars in the chamber and blasts a large hole in the ceiling as well! However his right arm is pretty bloody so he did not get of scot free. However he just has his Sharingan eyes glare at the monster as he says,"

Your power is no doubt grand, but the pain I felt from that is nothing. I don't know if you can understand my words Ultima Weapon, but you should know that this power is nothing to me! After all I suffered, it will never be able to keep me from my destiny! Ill show you, what the true power of the chosen one can do!"

With this his aura turn's a pure black color, and once more a long black angel wing forms out of his back. However Ultima Weapon just roars again, before it shows how relentless it can be as energy surges around its body before it fires of its Ultimate Cannon blast attack from its entire body! However Ezan just calmly stabs the blast with its sword, and absorbs the blast in to it! As the Soul Eater has energy surround it he points it at the attacker and says

," I had enough of your pathetic temper tantrum. Now you die! Backlash Mirror Force Flare! "

With this Ezan fires of a massive purple blast nearly twice the size of the blast fired at him! Ultima Weapon is then consumed by a blast that has a good chuck of his own energy in it! The blast rockets him through the ceiling against his will, and he roars one last time before the blast rips him apart! The blast bursts out of the

_Sacrarium mausoleum before _it causes a massive explosion that lights up the sky!!

Ezan just walks forward and says," No more wasting my time! I did not come here to dispose monsters, I came here to find the truth, so stop messing around!

" Despite the fact that Ezan seems to forget he is yelling at a large door it seems to work, because the image of the women glows in responds to his Sharingan eyes, and the doors begin to open! "

Ezan smirks and says," Now, hopefully this time it will lead to someplace meaningful.

"With that Ezan resumes his dash through the doors. However as he gets more reckless in his movements he fails to see his last attack was seen by his fellow Enji!

* * *

We turn to the view of Ben and co once more. Who at the moment are a few miles away from where there oddly acting comrade is, and they are shocked to see such a massive explosion! Hiryuumon then says," Well boss, think Ezan might be in there?"

Ben sighs and says," well, you don't see random purple explosions appear in the sky normally. Well, it could be a new Zeon weapon, but unless it's a long range type I think we would have seen it. Let's just go with it ok? "

Shanttotto looks excited and says," Oh, such power, such intense energy! This is the most fun I had in a year! How interesting, I know I felt this kind of energy before. Or at least, a part of it. "

Cloud looks at her and says," What do you mean? "

The small mage just shrugs and says," Oh, it might be my excitement, but I felt some of that energy before, in are former ruler Ansem Zeon. "

The others stare at her and James says,

" Ansem Zeon? Why would Ezan, have the same the same kind of magical energy as the founder of the Zeon Federation?

"Ben scratches his head and says,

" This is all leading back to what that odd Diz guy and Garma were talking about. Arg, but it's like a very confusing puzzle. "

Shanttotto then looks impatient and says," Well if you're that confused then stop thinking about it and hurry up and land so I can see your friend with my own eyes to conform my suspicions!

"Cloud nods and says," Sounds good to me, get ready for a landing everyone.

"With that Cloud contacts the others and all the stealth ships begin there descent outside the entrance of the large burial ground. However, even though they are almost there it might be to late, because at the moment Ezan seems to have last entered the source that was calling out to him before he even set foot on this world!

* * *

Once more are view turns back to him, and after quickly clearing a series of spiral staircases downward, he enters the most unique area yet. Before the sliver haired warrior's eyes is a giant white room, with a large red crystal incased in some sort of glass. Around it are four pillars of energy that seem to dig deep in to the ground, and on the walls of the chamber are many books and computers. Ezan is not sure what to expect and says,

" What, is this place? That crystal, is it the power that was calling me all this time? Someone, appears to have lived here before. What is this about, huh? No, it can't be!

" Something catches his eye to the left and walks up to one of the tables to look at one of the books admist many ones labled Ansem reports, and his eyes get wider as he sees that it says it's the diary of his mother, _Naminé Uchiha_! He at once takes it out of the shelf and says,"

This, was my mothers? Why would something like this be the subject of such protection? "

To find the answer he swiftly opens the book.

* * *

At first it seems like a normal diary, but after skimming around he sees his hunch was right, and in the middle of the book he spots a entry that talks about her feelings about Ansem.

It seems it's clear that what Lexeaus said before was not just made up, there is over a hundred pages about the things they have done together. It is clear from the pages that she had very strong feelings for Ansem. He reads on to the part of when the Lylat Kingdom arrived, and when she first saw Garma. At first she greatly admired both him and the Lylat Kingdom. Because of her sheltered life, even with her powerful magic, she had not seen anyone from beyond her world before. It seems that Garma Kaiba took an interest in her kindness and beauty. And choose her to be his envoy to the Lylat Kingdom.

Ezan reads that she was thrilled, and was at first annoyed with Ansem, who was one of the few people who was against her returning to Corneria with him. Ezan then reads that at first she had a great time, and that Kaiba basically granted any wish she had and took her on a grand tour of the capital planet! However, she soon found out that Ansem's misgivings

* * *

might have been justified. Ezan is shocked to hear that in the last day of the tour, when all the new repasentives of the new worlds to the Lylat Kingdom were having a party with Atem's father in the Grand Hall, Garma shocked her by telling everyone they were to unite the two worlds, by marriage!

Garma then told her that it was ideal for both of them, and that he had never met a more desirable women. His mother then has a whole section on how while she dose have feelings for Garma, she did not think she loved him enough to marry him, and really did not like the part where he just spurt out the engagement like it was set in stone without even hinting at it to her before hand!

However, Ezan is disgusted to read on that Garma did not like what he heard from her, and said he would not allow her to deny there true love!

Ezan then skims through how she went back to Vana'diel only to find out that her family had all ready decided it would be best for the Uchiha Kingdom if she married him!

Realizing she had no choice, she solemnly expected the proposal, which was a much different reaction then what Garma told Ezan! Ezan then reads on that the only one who did not blindly rush her to marry in to the Kaiba family, was Ansem. As Garma, and her family , rushed on to move the wedding along as quickly as possible Ansem soon became the only person she could turn to.

And this is where Ezan is forced to face the truth, as he reads how she admits she realized he was the one she really loved!

Ezan can barely keep up his composure as she admits that she had an affair two weeks before the wedding when Ansem came to Corneria with her. Ansem then convinced her to fallow her heart, and then confronted Garma! Of course this infuriated Garma, he never liked Ansem for his disrespect to the Lylat Kingdom, and him.

When Ansem told Garma that he was doing something Namine did not want, and then admitted that he was in love with him! This outraged Garma, and he and Ansem fought right there. They were both powerful warriors, and Garma had his own Sharingan eye that he took from a fallen warrior. But Ansem showed he was the champion of his world, because it was a fight Ansem who won the dual!

Despite this, Garma persisted and in a rage Ansem was going to finish him of. However Namine stopped Ansem, saying she did not want him to do something that he would regret.

With this Ansem left, and soon left the planet and returned to isolation in Vana'diel.

Garma thought he had won, till he soon found out that his bride to be was holding a child, and there was no way that Garma was the father! Garma was seething with rage, but would not turn down the political advantages of the marriage and still kept it up.

However, Ezan's mother writes how from that day forward, Garma always looked ar her coldly. This information is too much for Ezan, and he drops the diary as he says,

" This is, impossible, but, it can't be denied. This was, is, mothers handwriting.

Ansem Zeon, he really is my father? But, how could I have no idea? Huh, what is this? What the?

* * *

" He sees by chance that when he dropped the book the pages turn to a later date, and Ezan 's eyes widen as in bold letters he sees the words, ultimate solder project! Ezan at once says," What the, what is this? "He then reads this shocking new entry and it his mother's words he hears,"

I never thought, things would ever end this way. When Garma first came before me, I truly believed what he said, that he loved me more then any women in the cosmos. It was because of the honesty I thought I saw in his eyes that made it easier for me to leave Ansem for him for the good of my family. If only I could have realized it sooner, that it was just a mask. A mask behind his desire, to create the ultimate glory of his Kaiba Family! I was grateful when Garma did not react too harshly when he found out I was preagent at first, and even more grateful when he said he would raise the child as his own.

However, I should have realized that it was for his own anterior motive. He, all this time, he wanted my power, to create the ultimate solider! I would have never have guessed that he would stoop so low as to when I was sleeping, use magic to keep me that way, and while I sleep, alter my child's DNA, to make it the prefect soldier! All this time, Garma wanted to marry me , so he could have access to the power of the Sharingan!

He had his own, but he wanted to have a pureblood child, to have the full power and effect. I learned all to late, he merely saw me as a tool in his grand plan. The DNA of previous great warriors. Infused reflexes and enhanced inner power. Quantum Brain waves. Brain wave data, muscle reaction data, magical energy data. And all the powers of the Sharingan eyes. And to top it of, the potential of being the son of Ansem Zeon, even if Garma was disgusted to admit it. He said it was all to create the prefect warrior who would help insure harmony to the universe, and have the power to destroy any maverick who brought discord to us. But I knew it was all a false justification to bring him distorted glory. But, its to late. Garma will not let anything stop his prefect warrior son from being his to command. And, he will make sure I can't stop him, not even give me the chance to take my own life. My child, I hope you can forgive me. "

* * *

Ezan's hand's shake as he says," I, I was genetically enhanced form birth? I always knew I was fated to be a Super Elite warrior, but I did not know I was built to be that way! My destiny, truly is to be a destroyer. But, why did mother die ? Huh? "

He then reads the last entry, a year later from that day. And he reads. "

My dear son, Ezan. I can't, hold on any longer. Please forgive me, but, this poison, its to much. Garma, he keeps saying he will make sure he finds the cure, and make who ever tried to take my life pay. But, I know its him, I know he wants to erase his shame, as well as anything that can interfere with the growth of his perfect warrior. I sent a letter to Ansem. I wanted him not to try and come for me, Garma will be ready for it. I just want your real father, to be able to look out for you. Even if he will look over you from the shadows, even if you can't know the truth, I want you to have a chance for happiness.

Ezan, I want you to be able to someday learn the truth so you will be reborn from your fallen tears. In the beginning, everything is equally balanced. And you will definitely understand your path. Like the piece that was mentioned, everyone has their own, unique path to continue down. What is it that determines who we truly are? The flesh, the soul, discord, harmony; which really matters in the end? This insecurity is what makes the war's of the cosmos so painful. When and if the new world is created, which path will it take? Will it finally be one when all hearts can be united? I hope so, and I hope with all my heart you can live to see that, my son. I, don't have much time left, but I will always love you, forever

." That was the last page of the diary, and Ezan's whole body shakes and says,

* * *

" No, this can't, be real! Garma, really did kill my mother? But, this is, AH!!!"

He then feels a large pain in his head, and holds it tight as he hears a mad laughter form inside himself and its Sephiroth! The sprit of the former SOLDIER commander readied the same stuff his host readied, and he then says,"

How utterly irony, its no wonder you are my prefect host Ezan! You and I share the same fate. We were both created to be above the rest. "

Ezan falls on his knees and says,

" Shut up, just shut up Sephiroth! I am not like you! RAH!"

His energy explodes from his rage and the room shakes but Sephiroth keeps laughing as he says,"

I did not say we were identical. After all, you were created just to destroy, while I was created to lead my world, and all other worlds to the stars were true order can be reached! Now, its time you fulfill your destiny at last puppet!

" Ezan then walks forward with his back hunched over and just stares at his mother's diary as he says,

" All this time, the truth is that I was living a lie all this time? So, I really have no other destiny. I knew it beforehand anyway, but now there is no doubt. I fully comprehend my existence now. Huh, what is this?

"All of a sudden, he sees the four energy pillars in the room begin to glow, before they all give away, and the barrier surrounding the giant crystal falls away! A new voice then says,"

Ezan Ansem, so at last you have found the truth. Now that you have, its time you fulfill your true destiny! Step forward, and all will be clear! With your true destiny at last clear to you, you must use the powers you have to unleash this seal, and your true power!

"Ezan slowly walks forward, and as he dose little dose he know that he is being watched, by none other then Nag'molad !

* * *

The eye patched man has been watching with glee as he sees Ezan slowly give in to the darkness and he says,

" Yes, that's it Ezan, use your power, the power you were destined to have, to unseal the gate! At last, I found someone who could break the seal on the power of the mother crystal! I will succeed where even the two powerful Zilart princes Kam'Lanaut And Eald'Narche failed! I will create paradise and take control of the Zeon Federation, with the power of the corrupted celestial one sealed in this planet's core, _Promathia_!

Yes, as legend foretold the chains of Promathia will at last be unsealed by one who possesses the eyes of the angels, the Sharingan eyes! This power will allow me to crush all the Enji who dare try and oppose me! Now, if Vexen and the others can just stop theses meddling warriors of light from stopping Ezan, all of my long research will at last allow me to take my proper place! Hahahaha, do it Ezan, give in to your hatred and become who you were always destined to be, The angel of darkness! Hahahah!"

* * *

With this, he awaits in anticipation as Ezan slowly walks to the center of the chamber, and the energy is being to swirl around both him and the crystal! His friends have just entered the shrine at the moment, and they feel this outburst of energy to! Having just entered the chamber with the four doors, Ben and co feel the ground shake, and seeing a large flash of energy in the distance Aeris says," That power, its so massive! And what is more, it feels, very familiar, to the life stream. "This causes her comrades to look at her and Cloud says," What do you mean Aeris? "Vincent then looks down, and says," I feel it to Cloud. This world, it must also have a life energy net work that resembles are own. In other words, this souls of this world's dead still linger, and I have a good feeling that this place is close to where they stay.

"Ben is anxious at hearing this and says," Why would Ezan want to go to a place like this? Don't tell me he has gone so nuts he has become a vampire or something and wants that kind of energy!

" He then sees Shantotto look ecstatic as she runs forward and says,"

Only way to find out is to stop talking and hurry up! If anyone causes me to be tardy for this rare occurrence it will be grounds for expulsion!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says," That's funny, I forgot the part when we were in class all of a sudden, or ever being your student. Any way "Professor", you out of everyone should know that we can't just be careless even if we are in a hurry. "

Squall sighs and says," That's right. Places like this just love to be filled with traps and hidden monsters.

The magical midget just laughs and says," Oh don't be such worry warts! From what we saw outside it seems your friend had his fun with the welcoming party so its all clear form here! Oh? "

Everyone then hears another tremor, and all of a sudden the rocks from the three closed paths are blasted away! All of a sudden are hero's see Sanga, Kazejin and Sujin fly out of the rubble! It seems while Ezan 's attack did damage them, he did not account that they had the technology to self repair, and now his fellow Enji have to clean up his mess! Everyone gets ready to fight as Zidane chuckles and says," Well, you know what they say, the bigger the prize, the bigger the lock! Still, we have no time for playing with distractions!"

Shantotto just has a fireball form in her hand before she juggles it in the air as she says,

" Ah, I did hear the Uchiha burial grounds had some pretty big security, and it was ramped up even more lately. Still, it will be fun to see what makes this ancient machinery tick when I blow it apart!

"The three machines all being to glow, before they begin to move oddly! It seems that they are smart enough to analyze that they are dealing with numerous threats, and then chains of energy form out of all three of them!

Soon Kazejin position it self on top of Sujin, and Sanga lands on top of the green machine. And with a surge of power the three combine to the powerful Gate Guardian! As the machine walks forward with a massive stomp Doug cracks his knuckles and says," They really think that gluing them together can stop us? Ill knock it down in a flash!

" James nods and charges up his energy bow as he says," I agree Doug, we have no time for sideshows so lets end this quick. "

With this James fires of a volley of energy arrows at the fused massive road block. However, Gate Guardian shows of its power as it fires of a strong wind current from its midsection as its top section fires of a powerful lighting bolt to merge together and form a barrier around it that neglects James's attacks! It then goes on the offensive as each segment glows with power, before it fires a powerful surging tidal wave of electrified water at the good guys!" Aeris and Garnet combined there powers to create a magical barrier strong enough to block the assault, and the Gate Guardian's attack goes through the left wall of the catacomb before it continues to rage forth in the distance!

Cloud narrows his eyes and says," This is more then just a mere monster, and its defenses seem to be top notch. We will have to be careful in order to, huh? Whoa!

" He and the others are shocked to see various spells heading right for him and the spiky haired warrior has to duck not to get hit! He then sees Gate Guardian get hit with a powerful Firegia spell, before being hit by a Blizzaga spell and a Thundaga spell right after another! Everyone turns to Shantotto madly firing multicast magic at the monster while saying,

" What!? Your all the ones who are in the hurry! This thing is nothing but an ugly eyesore anyway!"

With that she barrages the Gate Guardian with a combo of, Flare, Flood, Burst, Quake, Tornado, and Freeze magic! This rapid combo of powerful magic is too much for the tri-machine's barrier to keep up, and it's overwhelmed before explosions break out of it! As dust fly's all over Shantotto laughs madly and says,"

I knew this would be fun. You kiddies should just leave the rest to me. "Ben gets annoyed and says," For someone who has no idea of the situation your quite cocky. "

Shantotto locks annoyed at Ben and says," Look kid, when your as old and as wonderful as me then you can talk like that! Oh?

" She and the others then see a stumbling and sparking Gate Guardian try and get back up, and an annoyed Ben charges up his power and says," Look "Miss Frizzle", we can more then handle are self's! Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires of his powerful energy wave attack right as the Gate Guardian is charging up for another attack, and the beam consumes it before it is totally vaporized! Seeing Ben's power the short statured mage looks at Ben and says,

" My, you Enji are much more trained then the last ones we saw here. "

Ben just wipes the dust off his shoes and says,"

All right, now that we have that settled, how about we just hurry up to Ezan before he dose something stupid? Huh, uh oh.

" Everyone then feels a large tremor, and a large purple light flashes brightly!

Squall then says," Damn, that was Ezan 's power! We have to hurry, before it's too late!

"They all move forward, but all of a sudden a wall of ice forms to stop them in there tracks! A new voice laughs and says,"

Oh so sorry Enji Knights, but its all ready to late for all of you! The experiment is a success, Ezan Zeon is now areas!

" With that Shantotto gets annoyed and says," Show your self rats! I can smell your stench for miles! "

With that five columns of darkness burst up in front of are hero's, and out step Vexen, Xaldin, Zexion, Marluxia, and Saix! Seeing five of the elite warriors of darkness causes Ben to get mad and he says,"

The Organization of Dark Enji? What the hell are you doing here? And you, your that Marluxia guy that helped Larxene get away! Prefect, time for some pay pack

. " The pink hair villain smirks and says,

" My, your quite confident you stand a chance at winning. How amusing. This really has been a amusing show, but now its time for the true event to occur. Still, you have become quite the talk among the galaxy. After all, a bipolar hero that snaps and becomes the envoy of darkness, Darth Idious is not your every day news. It's a shame you refuse to listen to the true side of your heart. "

This get's Ben annoyed and his Star Sword shines with holy energy as he points it at the black loving foes and says,

" Enough with that! I know I messed up pretty bad, but ill make to fight guys like you forever if that is what it takes to be forgiven!

"Hiryuumon then growls and says," That's right! The boss is a good guy and will always be that way. Its you jerks that keep trying to twist his heart! But we won't let you!

" Cloud then says," Ben's mistake dose not make him unable to find redemption, and if you persist we will show you what we just shown Ganondorf!

" Zexion looks amused and says,

" No need to act that way Cloud Strife. You can keep Ben Auro. Are superior has decided it is no longer worth the time to convert someone who is so pathetically stubborn to his petty friends and the light to join are cause. We are here for someone who is more suitable for are new puppet.

"Zidane gets annoyed and says,

" You mean Ezan? Forget it! He may be a jerk but I know deep down the last thing he would do is join the likes of you!"

Vexen chuckles and says," And what do you really know about your teammate monkey boy? It is Ezan's fate, to side with the dark side! We lured him hear, so he could learn his true origins at last, and expect his fate! It will be only moments before his path is no longer one that can be turned back on!

"Squall then says," What ever you are trying to do it will fail. Ezan could not be turned by Kira and his father, so there is no chance he will be turned by you. Stop wasting time and get lost!" As he raises his Lion-heart Gun-blade at them Xaldin chuckles, and has his dark aura shimmer as he says,

" You warriors of light are like always to presumptions about your self's! You have always fought on the path of foolish folly, and soon all of your kind will be reduced to nothingness when are moment of glory comes!

" Aeris then looks resolute as her holy power begins to form as she says,"

People like you, can only understand the darkness of the heart. And because of that all you can ever hope to achieve is misery and ruin. We won't let you drag down Ezan in to the darkness with you!

" Saix then walks forward, and his power level explodes with such force that it blasts the rubble and parts of the other doors away as he causes his massive blue Claymore weapon to form in his hand as he says,

" Cetra, we understand more then just the darkness. However, we know the truth, that the other side is weak . Enough, you will not interfere with are grand design. Today is the day you all die. By the time the moon is full you will all be nothing more then shattered corpses.

" Ben gets annoyed and gets ready as he sees Vexen summon a shield of ice, Xaldin summon his six lances, Marluxia summon his scythe form a rose petal, and Zexion summon, a book. He then says,"

Heh, you guys must be serious about this if so many of you are here at once. Still, we are serious to! I won't ever let you guys covert Ezan to one of you raincoat wearing lunatics. No matter what Ezan's true history is, he is one of us, a Enji Knight! I won't let you hurt anyone, so let's finish this!"

Marluxia forms a vile grin as he says," Heh, you turn from the truth because your heart's are weak. But if you insist, as you wish Enji! "

With that the magic energies of the warriors of good and evil collide, and the intense battle inside the Sacrarium catacombs begins! However, as Ben and his friends desperately try and get through the Organization's best, the true main event is continuing at the core of the mausoleum!

* * *

As the fight begins, Ezan is slowly walking towards the center of the room as he sees the four pillars go he walks forward, and this point ready to unleash the seal! He seems to have become broken as he says,"

At last I have learnt the truth. Its as I knew it, I really am destined to be the best. Ben Auro, and all the others, I will no longer be disrespect by such unworthy beings. I am the true chosen one, and no one will ever deny me my true purpose ever again! Yes, all other feelings are meaningless, all that matters is power!

" As his Sharingan eyes glow and the reactors begin to shine in responds, Nag'molda is looking at this from the outside monitor room with great anticipation!

He then says," Yes, do it, do it! It is through death that those of destiny will be reborn, and with your body I will never be denied again! Unleash the power that will let me rule over all!

" As he laughs madly, little dose he know another figure is awaiting this event even more! From inside Ezan Sephiroth is doing all he can to make sure Ezan dose not change his mind, and he says,

" Yes, yes! This energy will be enough to allow me to at last to take final control! Do it Ezan complete your role as my puppet at last! Do what must be gone for the good of all of the cosmos , my true return! "Well, it seems like once more the Enji are racing against time! Not only dose Ben and co have to deal with five of the extremely powerful Dark Enji at once, but Ezan has at last found out the truth about his past, and is forced to face the truth that Garma Kaiba has been lying to him his whole life, and that Ansem Zeon is his true father! Now overwhelmed with painful emotions, he is blindly fallowing the plans of both Nag'molda and Sephiroth! Can Ben and the others stop him in time and save him from becoming a pawn of the dark side?

To find out don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next, and, wow, first tri digit chapter, Ben and the others are in a bind, having to endure the combined wrath of the "Whirlwind Lancer", the "Chilly Academic", the "Cloaked Schemer", the "Luna Diviner" and the "Graceful Assassin" all at once!

However, while the attacks of the Dark Enji are vicious, are hero's have some power players of there own and with the resolve to save Ezan from there plot, Ben, Cloud, Aeris, Squall, Zidane and the others are determined to win no matter what! Meanwhile, Ezan is so overcome with grief and despair at the truth that he is ready to unleash the seal in exchange for more power, even though its just a trick by Nag'molda to unseal the corrupt celestial begin Promathia! However, just when Ezan is about to pass the point of no return, a last minute arrival of the last will of his mother appears to everyone's shock! With her true feelings expressed, along with the proof that Ansem cared about Ezan, the super elite warrior at last decides what he truly desires! However, Sephiroth cares little for that, and tries to fully take control of Ezan, and absorb the power of the energy from the planet's souls, to at last revive him self with the power of a god! Ezan once and for all struggles to rid him self of the archenemy of Cloud, but Sephiroth 's power may be to much for him to bare! Can Ezan once and for all reject the dark fate that evil has labeled for him, and decide his true fate? Will Ben and the others be happy with the result?

To find out, you will just have to tune in to _**Chapter 100: Struggle in the Dusk, Dawning of the true Ezan!**_ Till next time! Oh, and thank you all for supporting this story up to its 100th chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, and hope to see more!


	45. C 100:The true Light of the Dark Knight!

_**Chapter 100: Tense Struggle in the Dusk! The true Light of the Dark Knight!**_

Last time in tales of the Cosmic Wars Ezan was not in the best moods. After going to where he felt the source of the power calling him, the grand mausoleum of _Sacrarium, the _burial ground for many important figures from the world of Vana'diel, and used primary by the powerful Uchiha group. Ezan cared little that the fact that the place was suppose to be closed off, and dispatched who ever got in his way, regardless if it was a Zaku droid, The Gate Guarding machines, or even Ultima Weapon!

Before long the sliver haired warrior made it to the depths of the catacombs, and found at last the answers he has long been searching for, in the form of his mothers diary! Ben's rival at last had a direct link to his past, and it was not what he was expecting to say the least!

To his horror not only was he forced to admit that his true father really was Ansem Zeon, but that Grama had nearly forced his mother to marry him. But that was nothing to him finding out that he literally was destined to be a super elite solder, he was infused, enhanced ,and genetically altered to be the ultimate solder before he was even born, a situation not too far from Sephiroth!

And to top it off, he heard right from his mother's own words that it seems very likely that Garma poisoned her to remove her influence from him on Ezan! All of this was too much to bear, and as the pain about his true origins overwhelmed him, the spirit of Sephiroth was all to eared to take advantage of this to once and for all try and assert his dominance! But he was not the only one, knowing Ezan was at his weakest hour, the Zeon commander Nag'molda urged Ezan to the edge of the room to break the giant Mother crystal.

However while Ezan thought breaking the seal would give him the power to surpass Ben Auro and the Masters, but in reality it would be to break the chains of Promathia, a corrupt celestial one rumored to have been captured by Chaos Zannacross Necron himself in the ancient great celestial war and then sealed in this planet's core! Meanwhile, Ben Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Aeris and the others were able to track down Ezan thanks to their genius alleys and with the help of the local eccentric taritaru mage Shantotto were able to fallow the trail of their comrade before Ezan fully went down the path of no return.

However, they were stopped by the most unwanted of interlopers, five of the elite members of Organization XIII! Vexen, Saix, Xaldin, Zexion, and Marluxia all appeared to insure Ezan continues on the path of darkness, with plans to make sure that path leads to being there pawn! Ben and the others are in a very dire situation, and they can't afford to mess up now.

Because failure here will lead to a multiple of disastrous situations to form! Can Ezan be reached and turned back from the dark path so many are pushing him in to? Let's us find out, so let the 100th chapter of this story begin! And a toast to internal ambition! Lol, all right, for are 100th issue we have quite a chaotic battle so lets get ready to rumble!

* * *

We dive right in to the action today so the chapter begins right were the last one left of, with Ben and co staring down the five powerful black wearing foes! Vexen sees the hero's looking serious and he chuckles and says

," Oh my, I forgot my manners. How careless of me to be ready to kill you all without a proper introduction! I am Vexen, number three in the Organization and one of its eldest members. More than worthy to kill you!

"Ben then says," Oh great, now I feel so much better.

"Xaldin then gets annoyed and says,"

Quit you worthless brat! Since you failed to be able to be much of anything you will no longer plague are progress and die now!"

Ben then has his energy flare up and says,"

It's about time I show you all that I am not as much of a failure as you think!"

Saix is as emotionless as ever and just says,"

We have observed your growth for some time Ben Auro. And while your powers and skills with the Star Sword have improved, it's still nothing noteworthy."

This annoys Ben and he says

," Oh really? Let's see how little you think of me after this, Bankai!"

With that Ben's power explodes and the ground shakes as he is enshrouded in a golden light before once more he and his celestial blade are at their most powerful state! However Maraluxia just chuckles as he sees this and says,

" Oh please, that trick may be too much for someone like Demyx or Larxene to handle. But it's still nothing to the true elite of are ranks."

Ben then points his sword at Maraluxia as he says,"

Careful, I have come a long way since we fought. And after all, you're the one who ran away!"

Maraluxia laughs again and says," Oh you may have improved a bit Enji. However,"

Before he can even finish he is gone, and no one can track him until Hiryuumon growls and says

," Boss behind you!"

With that Ben looks behind him and sees the foe is right behind him as he says," It's still not enough for you to win fool!"

With that in a flash he is ready to bring his scythe down on are hero, and Ben is just able to get out of the way as his foe's weapon slashes deep in to the ground and unleashes a shock wave of magical energy! An instant later Maraluxia slashes again and again and Ben can barely block, much less have time to strike back!

Doug clutches his fists and says," Hang on buddy, no way we are letting that creep get a shot at lobbing your head off! Let's go guys! Huh, whoa!"

He is about to charge to aid Ben when all of a sudden he hears something, and sees a massive blue energy blast head his way! He jumps up as it blasts through the walls of the catacombs and unleashes a monstrous explosion, and turns to see it was Saix who fired it! The scar faced man just has energy surround him as he says,"

You Enji Knights are so foolish. You think you can save your friend? How do you expect to do that when you do not have the power to save your self's? You are powerless to change Ezan Zeon from his fate. Just as you are powerless to change the fate of this cosmos. All you can do is die along with all that oppose the new era from being born!"

James points his energy bow at Saix and says,"

You know, despite you calling the Enji Knights fools all the time it's your Organization that comes off as the most arrogant, snobbish, and foolish bunch. You're not nearly as all powerful and as all knowing as you all think you are.

" Hiryuumon then says," So how about we shut you guys up for good? Hiryuumon, double Digivole to,"

With that the Digimon unleashes a surge of power, before a sphere of energy surrounds him, and he soon grows much larger and exists the sphere in his ultimate state before he roars and says,"

Geno-Wyrmmon! Now, where were we again?" Doug grins and powers up before saying,"

How about putting this guy in his place? Fury Aura!"

With that Doug's gauntlets and grieves explode with power and he says,"

All right, I'll get a expression out of you yet chuckles!"

Saix just raises his Claymore and says,"

The best you can hope to get from me is me smiling at seeing all of your last breaths. "

James then powers up his bow and says,

" I'd prefer another one, Ultima Volley!"

James then shows of some of the results of his own training as he uses his magical Quincy powers to fire a new round of energy arrows, each empowered with the high class Ultima magic spell! However Saix just winds back his large weapon, and unleashes a massive swing to create a strong enough gust to redirect the arrows in to the sky! As they all explode like fireworks Saix looks at James and says,

" Impressive, but that's still not enough to bother me. "

Doug then charges right in front of Saix and puts all his power in to his fist as he says," How about this? Shitenshuu ! "

At the same time Saix notices that Geno Wyrmmon got behind him when he was defecting James's attack and the large metal ultimate level digmon says," Time you shut up, Striking Crusher Claw!"

With that both Doug and Geno-Wyrmmon slam in to their blue haired foe with everything they have! However they are displeased to see that Saix just casually blocks both attacks at the same time with his Claymore! As the impact shakes the ground his eyes narrow as he says,

" You truly wish to die seeing my power!? So be it! "

A instant later James flash steps right in front of the bad guy's face and powers up to unleash his _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ power and aims a arrow at him at point blank range as he says,"

We are not going to die here, you soulless excuse for Enji imposters will never win! Steele Schider!

"With that James fires of his most powerful attack and it hits Saix dead on! His teammates jump back just as the arrow hits its mark, and causes another explosion! James takes a big sigh of relief and says," Nice work guys, even if that did not do him it, that should cause him to change his evaluation on us just a little. Huh, what the, guh!"

It seems James's attack did even less damage to his foe then he thought, because a instant later he finds himself dealing with the sudden pain of Saix smashing his fist in to James's stomach! Saix just glares at James and says,"

How pathetic, I doubt that could even destroy one of my nobody minions. The skills of the Quincy are as outdated as the ideologies of your worthless order!

"With that he round house kicks James through a wall! A furious Geno-Wyrmmon says,

" You jerk, you're going to pay for that! Trinity Fury Cannon!" With that Ben's Digimon partner fires of a powerful triple energy blast, only for Saix to bat it back and says,

" Enough, time I stop wasting my time with you lowlifes and go on to complete the mission!"

With that in a flash he is to the side of Geno Wyrmmon and slams his Claymore right in to the Digimon 's side, giving him a massive hit! Doug then charges at him again only for Saix to block Doug's punch before elbowing him in the shin! As he then kicks him to the ground he says,

" It's useless, there is no way that bugs like you can hope to do more than annoy me. And all that will get down is make your death even more painful."

Doug coughs up some more blood before wiping some of his face and grinning at Saix before saying,

" Who cares how strong you are? No way we can let you maniacs succeeded. It's as simple as that!"

Seeing both James and Geno-Wyrmmon slowly get ready to fight again Saix just sighs and says,

" You Enji are persistent. It's because of that that you have survived for so long. But that persistent will not save you, none of you will leave here alive!" With that Saix is about to ready himself for another brutal attack, but his opponents are ready for whatever he can dish out! Now, if you're wondering why none of the others have come to the aid of the members of Squad 7, it's because they all have their hands full surviving the attacks of the other deadly members!

* * *

We now turn to Cloud and Squall's fight. At about the same time that Saix got in the way of Doug, James, and Geno Wyrmmon, the two Enji captains were also about to help Ben when all of a sudden they nearly got impaled by lances! Sure enough Xaldin was the one to stand in their way. Despite the great skills of both warriors, Xaldin is proving that his own skills are not one you can afford to mess up on!

At the moment Cloud is trying to slash at the head of the long black haired villain with his First Sword as Squall tries to slash Xaldin near his legs with his Lion-Heart Gun Blade. However Xaldin chuckles as he blocks both slashes with two of his lances and says," This is the extent of the talents of two of the most well know Enji Captains? Bah, how boring

. "Cloud looks annoyed and presses down harder as he says,

" Sorry to not be enough entertainment for you. I'll make sure to try real hard to get your attention, when we defeat you!"

Xaldin 's eyes narrow as he says," That will be your final fantasy Enji! "With that he uses his powers to create a surge of wind to launch both warriors of light in to the nearest wall! Squall and Cloud quickly rebound and the brown haired hero gives of an annoyed short grunt before he says," With his mastery of wind it's like he has a barrier protecting him. Tsc, these guys are full of tricks. "Cloud nods and says," All it means is that we have to try harder. After all, we dealt through worse opponents then this.

"Xaldin then looks annoyed and says," Your all a stubborn lot, but ill punch a hole or twenty through that resolve you have, and move on to a worthy opponent!"

With that he warps to right above the two and has all six of his lances aim to kill the duo! However Cloud has his sword split in to two before he blocks the three lances, before Squall dodges the ones coming his way and powers up his energy as he says,"

I had enough of your mouth, time to shut you up so we can drag Ezan out of the mess you idiots lured him in to! Rough Divide!"

With that Squall jumps in to the air before he unleashes a powerful energy wave at his opponent, only for it to be deflected by Xaldin's wind barrier! Xaldin smirks at Squall and says,"

Fool, the wind can defend me from all your little attacks. "Cloud then jumps high in to the air and says," Let's see how long you can say they are so little, Finishing Touch!"

With that Cloud has his blue magic aura explode as he performs one of his various Limit Break attacks to unleash a charged up slash on his opponent's barrier right where Squall hit it before. And it pierces the Dark Enji's barrier, before hitting a surprised Xaldin in his right shoulder! Cloud's blade is able to cut deep in to his foe, but Xaldin quickly dashes back and gets very mad as he says,"

A lucky shot scum, that will be your last! Now just for that I'll show you the true extent of my powers!"

Cloud just rolls his eyes and says,"

Whatever you say. But you're nothing special; no matter how many times you try you will not win. We will stop you all and your plans to warp Ezan in to your twisted puppet as well. "

Xaldin laughs loudly before his magic energy begins to grow and he says,

" Know nothing fools! Ezan's fate was always to be one of us! But its clear words are useless at this point. The only thing left is for us to end this struggle, with you wearing the faces of despair! Now deal with this, Cyclone of Agony!"

With that Xaldin has all of his lances glow, before they combine together to resemble the head of a dragon, and fire of a massive energy blast!

Cloud and Squall have to use all of their magic energy to make them fast enough to get out of the way, just as the blast tears apart where they were and blasts through the shrine before unleashing a big explosion!

Squall has a serious face on as usual as he says,"

Let's finish this soon Cloud. I am sensing what I hope is still Ezan 's magical energy surging, and what is worse is all the other energies I feel gathering around him!"

Cloud nods and says,

" I know, we are running out of time. What is worse, I can almost feel something like, no, I can't get distracted now. Let's just finish this so we can complete what we set out to do. I hope Aeris, Tifa, Ben, and all the others can overcome these other guys as well. "

As he and Squall continue to dodge the many rapid lunges from Xaldin, and as they do little does he know his friends are in even tighter spots!

* * *

We now turns are view again to another group of Enji, who are facing off with the mysterious Zexion! At the same time Cloud and Doug's groups got intercepted, Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, Vivi two, Freya, Amarant and Vincent all found themselves in the sights of this grey haired foe! We now rewind a bit to just as the Dark Enji is looking at them and says,"

My, what a interesting group of fighters. Still, if Maraluxia insists on wanting to clam Ben Auro's life I can settle for you all.

"Zidane gets annoyed at this and says,

" Don't think you got the winning draw smiley, we are going to take you out!"

Zexion chuckles and says,

" Ah yes, Zidane Tribal, I am aware of your talents. Rest assured, I have what it takes to handle you and your friends.

" Amarant looks annoyed and readies his claw weapons as he says,"

Really? Because if you think all you need to take us out is some book then you're in for a world of hurt punk. "

Zexion chuckles as his magic energy grows and he says,"

Your ignorance will cost you my red afro friend. Have you not heard the expression knowledge is power? Allow me to demonstrate why in its most fatal form!"

Vincent clicks his Cerberus gun and says,"

Careful, I can bet he has a lot more than a book up his sleeves. This guy is the type who most likely leads us on for some sort of traps. Be ready for anything.

"Zidane nods and says,"

Don't worry, I dealt with these kinds of weirdoes before. Still, the only way to find out what he has up his sleeves his to force him to roll them up! Cover me guys!"

With that Vivi fires of a powerful meteor magic attack as his queen girlfriend Garnet casts a holy spell at their opponent. Vincent reluctantly fires of some bullets as well, but Zexion just snaps his fingers and his magic energy becomes a whirlwind of darkness that defects all the attacks! He then floats up in to the air and says,

" Sorry, but such attacks are useless against me. Oh? "

He is caught off guard when he sees Zidane running at such speed that he is running on the wall as he then sees the former thieves' sword glow with magic energy before he jumps right for Zexion and says,"

Maybe that was, but let's see how you like this! Unlike you, we all can't afford to lose so we will keep coming at you till we win!

"Zexion just closes his eyes and says," You seem to think your special, but in reality you're nothing special in the grand scope of the universal design. I'll show you how easy you are to predict! "

With that Zexion shocks the hero by having his book glow, before it turns in to a dark mirror version of Zidane weapon! He at once blocks the Enji 's slash and says," See you misguided fool? All of your talents are low class and easy to replicate. Let me show you what a true work of art is!"

With that he fires a dark energy blast from his free hand to send the blond haired man flying! At once he sees Steiner charging at him with his Excalibur II sword glowing with power, as Freya coming at him from the left with her Dragon's Hair lance and Amarant lunging at him with his Rune Claws!

However Zexion just shrugs and says," It does not matter how many of you come at me; the results will not be changed. "

With that his eyes glow, and before the trio can hit him his body fades in to dark mist! Before anyone can track where he went when all of a sudden a massive energy flare comes down from the ceiling and hits them all hard! Zexion soon appears again above them and says,

" Have we learned our lesson yet? You have no chance of rescuing Ezan, he belongs to us now. Don't worry; we will take good care of him.

"This angers Zidane and says,

" No way are we letting you use him as your creepy groups pawn!"

Zexion chuckles and says," Fool, it's what Ezan wants. He wanted to find the truth about himself, and thanks to Vexen 's admittedly well done plan he found the truth he sought! And now he knows what he is best suited for!"

Zidane then charges at Zexion while saying,"

Shut up and stop acting like you know everything about Ezan! I admit he acts like a cold closed off jerk a lot of the time. But we all count on him, he is are friend! And friends don't give up on each other!"

Zexion looks annoyed and has his magical book take its true form again as he says," I see your still driven by hope. I suppose ill have to overwhelm you with despair to drive home the point! "With that he opens his book, and a dark light shines before it sunndely fires a red beam at Zidane!

Garnet sees this and is the closest one to him as she says;

" Look out Zidane!"

With that she pushes him out of the beams path, and is hit herself! Zidane and the others are horrified to see her all of a sudden get transformed in to a book with her picture stuck on the pages! Her loyal knight Steiner is outraged as he says,"

You fiend! What did you do to her!"

Zexion looks annoyed and says,"

Well, I was planning on transforming your tailed friend in to a book, to make it easier to put it out of print so to say. Looks like I did not hit my intended target though. Still, it changes nothing since ill get you all soon enough.

"Steiner then looks at Zidane and says," Look at what your reckless actions caused you scoundrel!

"Zidane gets annoyed and says,"

Don't worry rusty, we will free her soon enough once I beat this guy up till he frees her! No way am I letting you hit me with that!"

Zexion laughs and says,"

Well, I admit that version of it is rather straight forward. Good thing I have a more advanced version prepared for restless types like you!"

With that he suddenly fires a larger version of the previous attack in to the ground, and before anyone can prepare many blasts fire out of the ground beneath are hero's, and hit them all! Before he knows it Zidane finds himself in a large vast area of darkness, that has no features and seems to have nothingness go on for miles! Zidane spots Garnet, and the rest of his friends plus Vincent and runs over to the Queen of Alexandra before putting his arms on her shoulders and saying,"

Hey, are you ok? "

Garnet sees Zidane and smiles while saying,"

Don't worry, I don't feel any major pain. Still, where are we?

" Vincent is all ready on his feet and says," It would seem the Dark Enji used his magic to transport us some ware. But, where? "

They all hear another round of laughter before Zexion forms out of the ground beneath them and fly's in to the air and says,

" Your all in my world now. If you thought things were rough before, well now they are lethal! There is no hope left for you fools.

"Vincent then aims his tri barrel gun at his enemy again and says,"

Enough games. Its obvious your using your magic to create numerous illusions. And it will take more than that to stop us.

" Zexion looks at the former member of the Turk's and snickers while saying,

" Ah, you really are a good detective to figure out one of my primary strengths Vincent Valentine. Still, you're wrong. I have more powers then mere illusions. "

With that he extends his book again and rips out a few pages, before they take the form of many vultures with the Organization's insignia on them! They all cry out before beginning to dive bomb at are heroes and an annoyed Zidane says,"

Oh come on! You think just by changing the backdrop to are fight and having some ugly looking pets back you up you can make us lose hope? You have another thing coming! Tidal Flame!

" With that Zidane uses his magic energy and Dyane powers to fire of a flaming energy circle at the nearest vulture. Vincent and Vivi also back him up and they blast the lead vulture in to the others, and are heroes are shocked to see them all give of a large explosion!

Vincent then says,"

It seems, that instead of a monster it was more like a guided missile. "

Zexion laughs and says,

" Ah lucky break, you found out the easy way. As they say, art is a blast, and my art will blast all you weak hearted Enji in to nothingness! I have you trapped in my power; there is no escape for you!"

He then begins to create more odd explosive creatures out of his magical book and Vivi looks at Zidane and says,

" Um Zidane, you have a plan right? Because if we don't figure out a way out of this guy's tricks soon I think we are in deep trouble.

" Zidane looks serious and says,"

No kidding. But no matter what this guy is not going to beat us. We have been fighting this war so that everyone in the universe can have a shot at their dreams. And we will save Ezan, and survive!

"Zexion looks annoyed and says," It seems hope is ingrained in to your minds and that only death can rid you of it. Find, I want to see how Ezan is progressing anyway so prepare to die!"

With that the group of Enji soon find them self's surrounded and Vincent says,"

His powers, they seem to resemble the Deep ground member Nero. In that case, all we need to do is force him to break us out of this.

" Zexion then says, You can try, but you will fail. No matter what powers you have, they cannot stand in the way of our ultimate goal!"

With that the group goes all out to give Zexion hell. And while they are giving the powerful villain some heat, some of the other hero's are feeling the chill from another member of the very exclusive group!

* * *

We now turn to yet another group of Enji, Aeris Tifa and Shantotto, who have been dealing with one of the dark order's most senior members! At the start of the conflict with the three ladies Vexen eyes them and says,

" Ah, it's always a shame to squeeze the life out of such fasnating specimen. Still, if you can't come to your senses I could always analyses your corpses.

"Aeris feels a cold chill down her spine and says,"

You, you have that same look in your eyes like Hojo. I won't let you get the chance to do any more evil deeds. If you feel nothing for what you done then I won't forgive you!"

Tifa readies herself to fight and says,"

Don't worry Aeris, we will make sure you never have to go through that again! Now time to smash apart that annoying smile of yours! "

With that in a flash Tifa charges at Vexen and he quickly blocks with his large icy shield! He back steps and says,"

My, you pack quite a punch young lady. Still, such simple tactics are of no use to you.

"Tifa then says," You will see, I have more skills then you would think!"

She then prepares to try and punch Vexen again, but the long blond haired foe punches the ground, to cause the floor around Tifa to become solid ice! Caught of guard she trips and falls, and Vexen is all ready taking advantage of it by having his eyes glow, before a series of ice slagmites start to erupt near Tifa! As he awaits her impalement he says,"

If only you were not so loyal to your comrade, then perhaps you could have lived a little longer! Oh well, so long Enji filth! What?

"His excitement turns to annoyance when he sees a surge of holy energy shatter all of his ice before an instant later Aeris is in front of Tifa! The flower girl does not look amused and Tifa says,"

Thanks Aeris, sorry that I was careless.

"Aeris gives of a gentile smile before saying," Don't worry, you have my back so I have yours. "

Vexen gives of a mad laugh before saying," How amusing, your display of friendship would almost amuse me, if I ever had feelings for such worthless rubbish!

"Aeris then looks defiant and says,"

You may dismiss such emotions a s worthless, but I'll show you just what power such emotions can bring out! What does your Organization desire so greatly anyway? Is it truly worth causing all of this pain? "

Vexen snaps his fingers as he says,"

Foolish girl, those afraid of sacrifices will never be able to make progress! Are leader will guide all of us to the new era. And when we are able to at last obtain all the parts we require, are powers will be that of gods! You will not be able to stop us , no one can stop us. But you really think your power of friendship can overcome are supreme power? Oh I am so afraid! Right, but this should be an interesting experiment.

"With that energy brakes out of him, and surrounds the two girls before they turn in to various Nobody monsters! Despite the grunt dusk nobodies, there are also the larger lance welding Dragoon Nobody's, and the large and powerful Claymore welding Berserker nobody's! As they all begin to encircle two of the most important people to Cloud Vexen says

," I hope you're not too frail, because I would hate not to have a sample to study afterworlds!"

Aeris just has holy energy surge around her, before a massive explosion of light at once shatters all of the foes minions at once! She then looks at Vexen and says,

I am not as frail as you think.

"Vexen snickers and says," I can see, how fascinating. But, you do know this only means I will just make your ends even more painful right? "

Vexen then uses his powers to create a mini blizzard and in responds Aeris then says,"

In that case, I will have to use all I have to end this madness. Now, Celestial Prism power!

"With that Aeris has holy energy surround her, before her body is covered with holy armor and a powerful lance and shield! Now with the full powers given to her by the celestial being Minerva brought out her energy has grown massively and Vexen steps back as he says,"

Ah that is right, the reports did say the Cetra girl was reborn with tremendous power. And even Xehamaru could not deal with that power. Bah, it matters not! The powers you have pail in comparison to are soon to be pawn of darkness! Yes, once Ezan fully embraces his destiny and unleashes the power his body can truly bring out, then none of you Enji will be able to match him! And that event is only moments from unfolding!"

Aeris then says," No matter what Ezan was born to do, it's still his choice to decide what path he truly wishes to fallow. And form what I seen, he has a warm heart under his "Shell", a heart that will refuse to become a servant of evil! Now, it's time your group stops trying to mess with the hearts of others. Photon Feather! "

With this Aeris fires a barrage of holy blasts from her shield, and Vexen fly's up to avoid them only to see them change direction to fallow him! He quickly defends with his shield, but the impact blasts him in to the wall! Growling in anger he looks at Aeris and says,"

Damn women, her powers will be even more annoying than I expected to counter. But she can't stop me, nothing can! The experiment is too far in motion to be stopped now! You all think you know Ezan, but I knew his true purpose before he was even born! I know more than anyone that it's his destiny to serve us. Just as its are fate to crush you all! Hahahaha, GAH!"

With that he feels a large burning sensation on his back, and sees that he was hit in the back with a powerful fire magic attack! At once using his power to cause ice to surround him and put out the flames, he quickly turns to the direction of the energy he felt, and sees it was Shantotto who attacked him! The mini mage is laughing madly and says,

" You annoying crusty man, you really think you're a genius? Hahahah, your nothing but a armature compared to me! Ill melt all of your ego and have you beg for mercy when I am done with you! Flare!"

She then fires of a powerful magic blast but Vexen has a wall of ice appear before him to intercept it before he says,"

Worthless miserable Tarutaru! You dare to think your powers are any ware close to mine!? Ill shatter you in to, huh? Damn you!"

He sees while he was yelling that Aeris appeared behind him and tried to impale him with his lance! He backs away just in time, but loses a few strands of hair, and then sees Tifa and Shantotto ready to attack again and says," Enough, I don't have time for theses uninterested details, I must make sure Ezan becomes ours! I'll leave Saix and the others to wrap things up here. Better enjoy your last moments alive Enji!

" Tifa then gets mad and says," I won't let you just run away now! Final Heaven!

"With that Tifa puts all of her energy in to her fist and prepares to smash Vexen with her most powerful limit break, but before she can reach him he opens a portal of darkness and quickly disappear in to it, causing her to just smash down a wall and leave a large creator on the ground! As the ground shakes and she sees he is gone Tifa sighs and says

," Man, I am not having a good day.

"Aeris lands besides her and giggles through her helmet and says,"

Don't worry, I think he just wanted an excuse to leave before he lost. At least we now have one less thing to worry about. Still, I hope we are not too late. The darkness surrounding Ezan is growing, and what is worse is that I am sure I can feel Sephiroth or at least something that feels close in the mix.

" Tifa is alarmed and says," Your sure? "

Aeris nods and says," I did not tell Cloud because I knew that would make him upset and lose focus. Still, we have to get through theses dark Enji soon to get to Ezan in time. I don't want, this day to end in a tragedy. Ezan, don't lose sight of yourself. "

* * *

As she and the others then see who needs help the most, we now turn to the man who all of this fighting is about, Ezan! Were we last saw him it seems he did not have much left in terms of self will after the shocker of his true origins. And as we return to him he is still in the process of preparing to unseal the Mother Crystal using his Sharingan eyes! The powers of his eyes are causing the four reactor towers to reverse the direction of the energy in the crystal, and as Ezan sees the crystal begin to crack he smiles and says,"

Yes, all of this waiting, and all of this pain, will soon mean something. At last, the power I need to take my rightful place will be mine! I see now, that it was meignless to try and act as a mere Enji Knight, when I was destined for so much more! I, who was built to be without peer, will no longer be outclassed by a mere mortal like Ben Auro! The Chosen one, does not know defeat! But, will this power erase the emptiness I feel? Ah!"

He stops to hold his head in pain, and says," If I at last become invincible, and I fulfill my purpose, what next? AH!

" He then feels a large pain as Sephiroth tries to assert command again and says,

" What is wrong Ezan? You desire power, so size it! Power, overrides all other weaker emotions. Obtain this power, and your suffering will cease to bother you. Stop delaying this with your pointless second guesses and do what must be done!"

Ezan then says," I don't take suggestions from you! I will take this power, and use it to rid myself of you! I am doing this for me, no one else! I am no one's

one's pawn."

With that his eyes glow and he puts more power to crack the seal. As he does little does he know he is being observed by Nag'molda from the room above him vie monitor!

* * *

The eye patch man is growing impatient and says,"

Ezan, his doubts worry me. But, even if after all this he is still having second thoughts it matters not. All I need him to do is unseal Promathia .Once I have that power I won't need to be stuck with such a position. AT last I will have the power to take what is mine! Huh? Who is there?

"He hears a noise and turns around to see Vexen appear out of a column of darkness! He looks amused and says,"

What is that Nag'molda? I hope you're not having any foolish ideas old friend. I would hate to have to erase another fool who reached to far from his reach. "

The blond Zeon commander looks anxious and says,"

Vexen, of course I would not dare stand in you and your groups way. I was merely talking about giving Weil the end he deserves. What are you doing here? Are the Enji dead?

"Vexen sighs and says," Not yet, but they soon will be. I came to make sure things were going are way. I see that Ezan is playing right in to our hands.

"His comrade nods and says," Yes, but he keeps stopping to talk to himself. I am worried, what if he decides that after all of this he still wants to remain with the Enji?

"Vexen chuckles and says," All the Enji justice rubbish that was flooded in to his head may be causing him some slight hesitation. However, in the end his hatred and sadness will override such sediments, like his father. And we will all get what we want. And, if he continues to hesitate, I will just have to give the final, push.

Still, we can't be hasty. If he sees us urging him on his defiance to become are pawn could lead things to get messy. And I would like to present him to lord Xemnas with his heart and mind unaltered, at first at least. Ha, come on Ezan, don't you want to be what you were meant to be? Just give in, show your so called friends what you truly were designed for!

Ben Auro, since you rejected the darkness its time you observe what someone who is in tune with the dark side can master true power! And now it's time you are erased like the nuisance you are!"

* * *

As he watches Ezan go unleash more power in to the reactors, we now return to his rival fighting to stop him! We return to his dual with Maraluxia, which has been an intense fight to say the least!

While Ben was all to eager to get back at the scythe welding foe for helping Larxene escape, he is finding out that despite his improvements Maraluxia is still one of the most powerful members of the order! Ben is getting use to the pink haired foe's attacks and is starting to dodge better, but he is still having trouble landing a real hit on the Graceful Assassin! At the moment Ben dodges another slash before firing a barrage of golden energy blasts at his foe. However Maraluxia just chuckles and spins his scythe rapidly and shatters then all! He then says,"

Hopeless clown, can't you figure out by now, that your heart will never be able to obtain happiness? Your struggle to obtain redemption for your sins can only end in failure. "

Ben has his power flare up again as he says,

" Maybe, but I will never stop trying! To make up for giving in to my darkness and becoming Darth Idious, the least I can do is bring a end to this war, and finish of all who are causing this to drag on! And, I won't let you drag Ezan down with you either!

" Maraluxia laughs and says,"

Such resolve, very impressive. You really are trying so hard to be a good hero eh Ben Auro? But, it puzzles me. Why do you care so much for Ezan? From what Larxene said, he looked down on you all, and thought you were beneath him.

"Ben grins and says," I never said Ezan and I were best buddies. But, still, I know he and I have come to an understanding of each other. And, we might just be friends to some degree. But what is more is that we are rivals. And we still have to settle things, and we will do it are own way without interference! Besides, he is a much better rival then Brad. "

Maraluxia just laughs madly and says," Hahahaha! I see when it comes down to it, it's just nonsense logic that gives you justification, just like all you other Enji!"

Ben has his Star Sword glow and says,"

If a crazy man calls something crazy dose that make it so? I don't think so. Enough, time to end this.

"Maraluxia looks down, and his energy swirls around him before it turns in to countless rose petals as he says," Fine, I grow tired hearing you speak anyway. Die feeling true power!"

With that his pedals all surround him, and as Ben braces himself one of the pedals cuts his leg, and he sees that they are all more like razor blades thanks to his opponents power! He at once dashes back before the countless other razor petals have a shot at slicing him up, and jumps high in to the air. He then attacks with a powerful golden crescent energy sword wave attack to destroy some of the pedals. His foe sees this and smirks while saying,

" It's no use, you will never destroy them all. As soon as you falter you will be sliced apart in to ribbons!

" Ben then glares at his foe and says,

" Then I guess I'll just have to defeat you before that happens! "

He then unleashes a burst of energy to charge right for his foe and puts all of his power in to his sword as he says," Enough, its time you pay for what you done! Let's see you laugh off this!"

Maraluxia just has his power quickly grow as he channels it to his weapon and says," Oh this is a riot, die hero!"

With that he attacks faster than Ben expected with a massive energy wave, which seems to hit Ben dead on! His foe laughs madly as he sees Ben fall in to pieces and says," Well, looks like all your determination made you rather reckless. Oh well, a painful end to a painfully annoying clown. Huh, what the?

"Before he can finish his gloating he sees the parts of Ben, transform in to a pillar, showing that Ben used a substitute spell! He then quickly looks around and says,"

Impossible, how could he have faked himself out without me sensing it? Where did he go? Think you can sneak up on me? Huh? "

He then sees the pillar shatter to his right and Ben is charging at him full speed as he says," More or less yes. Now, Divine Flare Edge!

" With that Ben slashes at his foe with all of his power, and Maraluxia just manages to block it! As Ben struggles to overpower him he says,"

Well, looks like you joined the long list of opponents who underestimated me. And now it's time you pay the price!

" With that he kicks his foe hard in the chest to rocket him in to the air, and prepares to unleash all of his power as he says

," You caused me enough pain Maraluxia, now it's time you get what you deserve. Block this one, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben swiftly fires of his most powerful energy beam at Maraluxia while his opponent is still recovering from the last blow! However, just as the pink haired man's widen with dread, out of no ware a new blue energy blast hits Ben's attack in the middle, and sends both of them off course! Just as Ben wonders who did that he gets his answer when a cold voice says,"

You're getting careless Maraluxia. It's clear he has improved his skills, and being careless will lead to your demise. "

Ben turns to the left and sees that Saix is glaring right at him! Maraluxia regains his composure and says,"

Ah Saix, so you just now decide you want dibs on his head? Sigh, you're a no fun as ever. No wonder Ravxen decided not to tag along."Saix glances back and says,

" I would have joined the fray sooner, but it seems some garbage was being stubborn and I had to insure they were put in their place.

"Ben looks over, and sees behind him that Doug, James, and Geno-Wyrmmon all have various injuries and are barely conscious!

Ben gets mad and glares at Saix and says,"

Damn you! Saix is it? If you messed with my friends, then you're going to pay!"

Saix slowly walks forward and says,

" They were able to last longer than I expected, but in the end trash is trash. Now, time to eliminate one of our most major obstacles to our plan before retrieving Ezan.

" Ben then has his energy flare up once more before he says,"

I see you have a one track mind, but ill force you to see that my friends are not garbage!"

Ben then throws his Star Sword like a boomerang at Saix before charging at him! However Saix easley bats it back before lunging at Ben with his Claymore , but Ben is able to dodge, summon his Star Sword back in to his hand with magic energy, and deliver a powerful forward slash! Saix catches the sword with his free hand, and Ben struggles to slash through as Saix says,

" Your power is great, but you are forever handicapped by your emotions. As long as you waste time on such things, your heart will forever be limited to wasting times on others.

"Ben gets mad and says,

" Fighting for others is not a waste of time! Even if it's painful, having friends is what makes fighting worthwhile! I fight for those that believe in me, and all others that cry out of justice!

He then quickly forms a energy blast in his free hand to the shock of his opponent and says,"

And that is why Saix, we will not lose here! "With that before Saix can react Ben slashes Saix across the chest before slashing in to his foe's hand with the Star Sword!

As Saix falls back Ben powers up more and says," I can attack fast and swift when I can to! And now you're finished!

"Not giving Saix anytime to recover he lunges for his foe's heart to finish him off. However Maraluxia quickly reminds Ben he is still around by flash stepping in front of Ben and saying,"

Oh, so quick to forget your priorities? A very costly mistake! Blossoms, of the Reaper!

" He then tries to slice in to Ben but Ben is able to change course in time. However Maraluxia then attacks once more but slamming his scythe in to the ground, and with his magical power causes a black and pink circle of energy to form below Ben, and are hero barely gets out of the way as it causes a massive geyser of energy to blast out! As Ben sees the energy geyser go in to the sky he looks back at his foe as he laughs again and says,"

Sorry, but there is no mercy. If one on one is to easy, how about a two on one showdown to the death?

"Ben sighs and says,"

Well, you guys just love to stack the odds huh? It does not matter; I won't let you win no matter how you come at me! Enough, Senkai!

"With that Ben has his sword glow before it touches the ground, and moments later many blades of energy form out around to surround his two foes! They see all the blades encircling them as Maraluxia says,"

Well, this is quite the attack.

"Ben then looks serious and says," I am the one chosen by the celestial ones to save this universe from the ultimate evil. And that means I still have many things to do. So get lost! Divine Millennium Slash!" With that he strikes the ground , and all the blades launch at the two black wearing villains! Saix sees the blades coming for him and says,

" When will he admit his despair? Is he, guh!" With that all the swords strike at once, before they explode and cause a massive explosion!

* * *

This explosion is enough to get all the other fighters attention, and we now turn once more to Cloud Squall and Xaldin, who have been in a stalemate in their battle! They had been going at each other with such speed that they are like three blurs. But when Ben's newest attack goes off they all pause momentarily and Cloud says

," That was, one of Ben's attacks. "

Squall nods and says," He must be giving them hell."

Xaldin looks annoyed and says,

" Bah, I sense both Saix and Maraluxia are there. Surely both of them can handle that buffoon!

"Cloud laughs and says," I see you guys are just starting to realize that Ben is far from a clown. He may have made his mistakes. But like a true warrior, he did not let that stop him. We all make mistakes, but that is why we are all here to help each other stand up again. The likes of you can't understand, and that is why you're not going to win. Well, one of the reasons.

"This angers Xaldin once more and he has his magic energy go wild as the rubble around them gets blown away and he says,

" Enough of this nonsense! The light can never shine through the darkness of true despair! You Enji are upon your final hour, expect it!

" With that all of his lances glow with power and he charges to impale the two, however they both dodge it and Squall says,

"You're getting careless. What is wrong, can't expect losing? Get over it, because it's going to happen.

"Xaldin then snaps and says,"

Shut up! My powers are far superior to yours; I won't lose to the likes of those held back by their hearts!"

With that he throws two lances in to the air and has them all close in on Squall from several angels! However Cloud fires a energy sword beam to knock some of the lances of course before charging at Xaldin and saying," You seem to think you know it all, then the pain you are about to feel you all ready know! Cross Slash!"

With that Cloud charges right at Xaldin, and before he can summon his lances or wind he his hit by a powerful combo that slashes him right across the chest! He grasps his chest and says,"

Damn you Cloud Strife! But it will take a lot more than that to do me in!" Squall just sighs and has his magic energy form as he says," That's it, this is getting old. Time to force this battle ot its conclusion. Stand back Cloud, I got this. I now summon the Guarding Force _Eden_!

" With that the green red orbs that most summonses' use to summon circle around the scar faced man, and they forma massive light forms before it heads in to the sky, and turn in to a even larger creature! The light soon forms in to a giant, blue, thing. Seriously, even now I still don't know just what the hell Eden is.

Anyway, Xaldin stares down the massive creature and says," What the bloody hell is that thing? A summon creature? That's not fair! "

Squall says," You guessed it. Like you guys play fair. Now, let's see if your wind can protect him from this! Eternal Breath!

" With that the massive station like thing fires a red beam that all of a sudden immobilizes him! However, Xaldin quickly sees that this was just to make sure he did not get away, from the even more massive beam being fired from its large yellow like eye in the center! As this massive blast engulfs him Xaldin has his eyes widen as he says,

" Is this the end? NO, I refuse to let it end like this! Ill crush you damn little, RAH!!"

With that Xaldin is shut up as the massive purple energy beam blasts him downward, and apparently drives him deep in to the planet before Cloud and Squall hear a massive rumbling beneath them!

As Cloud sees Eden slowly vanish he turns to Squall and says,"

Think that got him?

"Squall shrugs and says," Even if it did not he won't be getting up for a while.

"Cloud shrugs back and says," Whatever. Let's see if Ben and Aeris needs help taking care of their obstacles.

"Squall nods before looking around and saying," And Zidane's group is still fighting that Dark Enji with the book to. But, where did they go? All of a sudden there magic energy just vanished. "Cloud then says," I can't sense the man they are fighting either. But, if Vincent is over there then together they should figure a way out. Come on, we have to hurry.

* * *

"The two then move it to help clear a path so they can finally be able to get to Ezan. Meanwhile, while Squall and Cloud can't sense where there teammates went, they are still there, but in a very explosive situation! We now turn to Vincent and Zidane's group once more, who are still stuck in Zexion 's explosive domain!

Zexion has made sure to keep the Enji on their toes, and keeps putting on the pressure with his explosive creations and illusions! At the moment we turn to Amarant throwing a large shrunken to set off a explosive spider before growling and saying,"

Zidane, we can't keep this up. Sooner or later he is going to sneak one past are guard.

"Zidane then says," I know I know! But, if we don't stop them we are going to feel some major pain. But, as long as we are kept on are toes we can't get near him to shut him down! Damn it, we are playing his game!"

Vincent finishes fringing on a few more guided missile vultures before turning to Zidane and saying,"

Leave that to me, I'll take the fight to him. "

With that Vincent uses his power to flash step several times, and try and close the gap between him and his foe! However Zexion sees this and says,

" Ah, your quite fast, yes, those kind of attacks will never hit you. I'll just have to shift gears to take you out!" With that his energy grows, before he points his hand at Vincent and fires a massive blast of dark energy at him!

However the caped man easley dodges this, but Zexion expected that and rips two pages out of his book, as them glow with darkness and throw them in to the air, before they form a giant nobody Griffin! As it roars and fly's at Vincent the gun welding Enji just says,

" Your pretty creative with your numerous attacks. However, they still are useless if you can't figure out how to use them effectively!"

With that Vincent fires a powerful ice magic spell form his golden claw, and it freezes the entire explosive creature solid! Zexion then looks annoyed and says,"

Of course I do Enji, that is why you will soon be dead!" Vincent just aims his gun and says,

" Not today. " He then fires of a few rounds to cause the Griffin bomb to explode, and its explosion is so large it rocks it covers the sky! Not wanting his foe to have a shot at escaping he dashes forward and channels his power while saying,

" Your knowlge is not as superior as you think, and now it's time you pay for using the knowlge you know to cause suffering to so many! So long you, what the? What is this? No, it can't be!"

Vincent is shocked as he hears from the smoke a female voice laughing before saying," Oh I don't know Vincent, I think I know you well enough!"

With that Vincent sees a women with brown long hair with a yellow braid in a lab coat emerge from the smoke. She is Lucrecia Crescent Vincent's long lost love! What appears to be Lucrecia smiles and says,"

Hello Vincent, long time no see. What is wrong, you not happy to see me? "

Vincent just walks back and says," No, this has to be a trick, a illusion. Your body merged with Aeris to form her new body when she was revived. There is no way, you can be still alive. "

His responds is with her walking up to him and saying," I thought you would be more happy to see me. But I guess I was wrong.

"Vincent aims his gun at her and says,"

Enough Zexion! I know this is your magic!"

Lucrecia then walks right up to him, and puts her hands on his gun while saying,

" Vincent, don't you love me? "Vincent clicks the trigger and says," I will always love you, but I won't let the past haunt me anymore. That is why, AH!" Before he can finish he feels a large pain on his leg, and looks down to see two creatures like snakes similar to Zexion 's other creations bite him on the leg! They both begin to strangle Vincent and Lucecia laughs before saying,"

Well, looks like I can't fool you Vincent Valentine! Still, looks like you can't bring yourself to even throw away a memory!"

With that darkness covers her, before she turns in to Zexion! It seems he used his illusion powers to quickly disguise him as her amiss his creations explosion and he looks confident as he says,

" I must admit you must have a strong will to deduct right away that I was a fake. However, even though you knew it was a illusion you could not throw away your feelings. And that will be your final error! As long as you cling on to your feelings you Enji will never gain true power or prosper. Oh well, you can muse about it forever in hell for all I care. Die!"

With that his eyes glow, and his snake bombs explode right on Vincent! Zidane and the others see this to and Zidane says,

" Oh no, Vincent! "As they all wonder about the fate of there friend Zexion looks amused and says,"

Ah, I call that the one the shattered agony of the bloody valentine! Another work of art. So, who wants to die next? Huh, what the? Why is his power rising instead of fading? No, can it be?

"Zexion soon sees his fears are rectified as the smoke is blown away, and a new figure is were Vincent once stood! Now where Vincent was stands a man with wings, and a much bigger gun! It seems Vincent endured his foe's sneak attack by transforming in to his Chaos form! Zexion narrows his eyes at Vincent and says,

" Ah yes, you were the one who had such a power. How careless of me. Still, even the soul wrought of terra corrupt can't match my power.

Ill make sure the next blow is the last one!

"Vincent just glares at Zexion and says," You will never get the chance, this ends now!"

With that in a flash Vincent is right in front of his foe's face, and smashes the Dark Enji with his fist and sends him flying! As he is launched in the other direction he glares at Vincent and says,"

You, no matter how much you increase your power it won't get you out of this!"

He then fires another barrage of energy blasts, only for Vincent to outmaneuver them all! He then hears another voice say,

" Hey bookworm, forget you have other guests to? "

He then sees Zidane charging at him from behind, and says,"

Zidane, you can't compare to us, just expect that Ezan is lost!

" With that he fires of another black energy tornado, however Zidane jumps back to get out of its path! Then from the side Steiner charges at him, and Vivi fires of a flare magic spell right at the large armored knights blade to cause a magic sword combo and as Steiner takes a big leap he says,

" We will not abounded a comrade in arms! Learn well you madmen that a attack on one is a attack on us all! "

He then tries to slash Zexion, but the bad guy back steps out of the way and Steiner just damages a large chunk of the ground. His intended target then says,

" Such simple minded nonsense will never let you be the victors of this war!" He then sees Amarant jump up to slash at him with his claws as he says," The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty. You guys are so sure of your selfs that your blind to the truth!" With that the large former bounty hunter slashes at Zexion, only for him to blast Amarant back!

He then says," Enough, I won't be stopped, are plans are to far in motion to be stopped here! "

He then sees Zidane charge at him with all his power as he says,"

Well to bad because we think your plans suck so we are going to bring them crashing down! "

With that Zexion sees Zidane strikes at him and he quickly has his book turn in to a shadow doppelganger of his attackers before blocking and saying,"

I had enough of you! Huh, what is this? "

He then sees Zidane unleash all of his power, and turn in to his Trance Mode! He then has his blades glow, before they slash through there imposters! Zidane then gives his shocked foe a hard kick in the chest to send him flying before powering up his own energy and saying,"

Maybe now you will learn that you can't copy peoples hearts! Grand Lethal! "

With that Zidane fires a barrage of pink energy blasts at his foe, and at the same time he is aided by his friends as Vive fires of his doomsday black magic, Garnet fires of her holy attack, and Freya fires of her Dragons Breath attack from her spear! All the attacks blast in to Zexion at once, but the crafty Dark Enji has his book turn in to a large shield and he says,

" No, we will, never be stopped! WE have come to far for all the work to come to this! Huh, no, Vincent!"

He then sees the demonic ally to Cloud and the Enji charging up his Death Penalty gun before saying,"

You should know that your taste in art is rather twisted. I think we had enough of your sessions for ever!

"With that he fires of a powerful blast, and the combined assault overwhelms Zexion 's defenses and his barrier is broke! As all the blasts hit him he at once feels them and says,"

No, how could I have let this happen!? AH!!"

With that the blasts cause a massive explosion, and its so big that everyone sees a light blind the area! When it fades, are heroes notice that they are now outside the roof of the Sacrarium mausoleum, right above where they were fighting before with the others! Garnet looks around and says,

" How did we get back here? "

Vincent lands besides them and says,

" As I thought. He used his powerful illusions to make us think we were in a different dimension. But in reality, we were only transported above where we already were. He thought he could drown us in his power, but it was a simple matter of blasting are way out of his curtain. "

Zidane sighs and says,

" That was a show I don't ever plan on seeing again. So, now what? "

Garnet looks worried and says," Well, I hope Ben and the others were able to defeat this man's alleys so we can reach Ezan. "

Zidane looks amused and says,"

Don't worry, with Ben, Squall Cloud and the others must be toast by now. Oh? "

They all see a explosion which happens to bee Ben's Divine Millennium Slash attack at this point of time. , and Zidane says,

" Er, maybe not. "

Vincent makes sure his gun is fully loaded and says,"

Come on, we are running out of time. And I rather not have another calamity unfold on my watch. "

With that he fly's in to the new hole and Zidane shrugs and says,"

Sounds good to me. Ezan, don't lose yourself to your pain! Remember, your not alone! So, lets go back home, all of us. "

With that Zidane and his friends fallow Vincent to see how the other battles are going. And now lets find out are self's!

* * *

We now see just how well Ben's last attack went, and as the smoke clears he sees the ground in front of him torn apart, and a figure breathy heavy in the middle! Ben sees that he can all ready conform he got one of his intended targets, as he sees Saix bleeding all over!

Saix glares at Ben Auro and says,

" This power, how can someone like you possess such power? "

Ben grins and says," Looks like your just now finding out how real my power is. Still, what happened to Marluxia?

" He looks around, and only sees a bunch of shredded petals! He then hears a laugh that's all ready gotten old and sure enough the powerful bad guy emerges out of the ground! He then says,"

My, I admit you caught me of guard with just how powerful your attacks can be. Good thing I was still to fast. Ah, it might have helped that Saix diverted some of those blades. Good thing your so durable eh Saix? "

Ben then glares at him and says," Good job, making your comrade take the force of the blow to bail you out makes you even lower then the rest! But it dose not matter, ill beat all of you regardless! Huh?"

He hears a growling and turns back to Saix, who's magic aura seems to be increasing! His eyes then glow as Ben finally see some anger in the normally emotionless man and he says," Ben Auro, you think this power can save the cosmos? Fool, its useless! Time for you to know your place, moon shine down!"

He holds up his hand, and Ben looks at the planet's red moon from one of the holes in the catacombs that the fight produced before saying,"

The moon? What, you a werewolf or something?

" Marluxia laughs and says," Oh you will see boy. You really have no luck for it to be a full moon tonight. Saix can unleash his true wrath when it's full! How lovely, you will die now in the most painful way possible!

"With that Ben sees Saix has his magic energy begin to explode, and large panels of the ground are flung up as his hair stands up and his eyes glow! He then roars as his energy creates a shockwave and he points his Claymore at Ben before saying,

"Enough! A failure like you can never stop are fate! Ben Auro, Darth Idious, different name same fate! All who try and stop us will die. So move aside!

"With that in a flash he is right in front of Ben, and before Ben can move he finds himself hit hard in the chest by his opponents weapon, and the attack sends him flying! As he moves quickly to the nearest wall Ben says," Saix, all of a sudden his speed and power nearly doubled! I have to, huh? GAH!"

It seems Saix is even faster then Ben thought because an instant later Saix is behind Ben and slams him through a wall! As the rubble falls Saix says,

" This is the difference between are powers Enji, expect your fate!" From the rubble Ben says,

" I will never, lose to you Saix, no matter how bad the odds are I can't afford to lose!

"Saix just has his power explode again and says," Nonsense. Ben Auro, those are the words said of someone who dose not understand true despair. So I will just have to install it on to you! All will be lost to you, Magna Storm!"

With this Saix fires a barrage of large blue energy blasts at Ben! Ben zigzags to avoid them all and he says,

" Damn him, he is like some sort of berserker now! I have to wait till a lag in his attack then hit him with everything I got! Huh?

"All of a sudden he sees Marluxia remind Ben he is still here by trying to slice Ben's head of! As he blocks it his foe says,"

Oh, sorry but that's not going to happen hero. Saix in his berserker state will not stop until either he or his opponent is dead. And no one has ever survived fighting Saix at his full power besides the Superior! And, I don't feel like just being an observer, let's see how long you can last against both of us!

"Ben sees Saix swiftly closing in on him and closes his eyes as he says,

" Maybe, but this time your fighting the one who was chosen from the celestial ones. And I don't feel like losing either! Enough playing around, Kaio Ken!!"

With that Ben's aura explodes in a fiery red color. And with his new power he is powerful enough to block both of his foe's attacks at once! This angers both the black wearing men and they unleash a furry of blows so fast the three look like blurs! Ben shows he has not been slacking in his training as he manages to avoid all of the attacks his way thanks to the added power of the Kaio Ken magic. And after a minute Ben decides to get the two off his back before in a flash unleashing a barrage of energy sword waves from his Star Sword, and is able to blast the two off of them!

Marluxia gets hit with one of the blasts in the leg, and his eyes narrow as he says,"

So, your going all out now? I admit I did not think you have even more power up your sleeve. "

Saix growls and grinds his teeth before saying," It matters not how much power he has. His power, even the power of the star sword is nothing compare to are limitless potential! You can not escape your doom, nor will you save Ezan from his!"

Ben then forms a new energy blade in his free hand as he says,

"You may think so, but all of use here refuse to let you twist Ezan in to your new toy. "

Saix then snarls and sends out a shockwave with his Claymore as he says,

" Enough, there is no exit for you from your fate!"

With that Ben blocks the shockwave, only for Saix to appear right above Ben's head with his Claymore ready to bat Ben's head off! He then says," Perish now you, RAH!!"

Just as he is about to strike Ben all of a sudden he is blasted back by two energy attacks, and they were Cloud's Level two limit break Blade Beam attack, and Squall 's Fated Circle Renzokuken skill! As the two swordsmen land besides Ben Cloud says

," The only ones who are going to die are you scum. You all right Ben?" Ben grins and nods before saying," Been better, but feeling good enough to wrap up theses mucks.

Squall then points his Gun-blade at the two foes before saying," No matter how many tricks you guys have, it won't be enough to trip us up.

"Marluxia frowns and says,"

Well, seems Xaldin got cocky if he let you guys go. Ah, and come to think of it I can't sense Vexen or Zexion around here either. "He then sees a holy light shine down, and sure enough Aeris still in her Celestial battle armor float down with Tifa and Shantotto before she says," Your friend Vexen decided he no longer desired to fight and went off. Maybe it would be wise for you two to leave as well so we could avoid more needless violence?

"Vincent then fly's down, still in his Chaos form and aims his Death Penalty gun at Saix before saying,

" Zexion had some crafty tricks up his sleeve, but he could not stop us either. Now, its time to wrap things up. "A new voice then says,

" Not, yet, you can't stop us so easily Enji!"

With that a new dark portal appears before Zexion warps out of it! His arm looks damaged from the previous combined assault he got it with, and his left arm is bloody and his face bruised as Marluxia says,"

My Zexion, looks like they did a number on you. "

Zexion looks annoyed and says," Bah, I misgauged that last attack nothing more. I still am far from finished!

"Ben then says," You guys are almost as stubborn as me. Still, I think this is getting old. Time to wrap things up, huh, what is this? "Everyone feels a large tremor, before a massive purple light can be seen!

Aeris then says," This power, its growing even larger. Its like a force of evil that is ready to explode! I don't think we have much time left!"

Squall then says," Damn it, we have to get to Ezan now! The only thing to do now is to split up as some of us hold theses guys of while the rest put a stop to things. Ben, you go. Your powers make you able to move fast enough to stop it in time." Ben then says," Are you sure you can handle theses guys on your own?

" Zidane runs past Ben still in trance mode and says," Come one, what are we chopped liver? We can handle these idiots just go!

"Cloud then says," Ill go to, just in case the others are laying a trap or something. "

Aeris then nods and says," Be careful Cloud, but don't worry about us. Vincent I and everyone else can finish this fight.

"Tifa nods and says,"

So get moving so we don't have another one on are hands!" Ben then nods and says,"

All right, I understand. Be careful. Well, before I go ill just leave a calling card. Multi Shadow clones!"

With that Ben uses his magic power to create a dozen copies of him self! Saix charges again and says,"

You expect worthless projections to stand in my way! Ill shatter them in a instant!"

He then goes to smash through them, but two of them block the strike with there Star Swords! Ben, the real one has his magic energy surge as he says,"

Heh, they won't just fall down as bowling pins. All right, good luck guys!"

With that Ben and Cloud dash at full speed to the source of the power they are sensing, knowing they can't afford to waste another second! And as they rash on little do they know they might have even less time then they thought, and we now return once more to the reason for all of theses battles!

* * *

It seems that Ezan is almost done with using his power to break the seal on the Mother Crystal. And at the moment we turn to Ben's rival, whose Sharingan eyes are directing the energy of the four reactors to overload. He feels the crystal cracking and grins saying,"

Yes, this is it; I can almost taste the power from with in! Soon, soon I can at last fulfill the purpose of all that I have endured. Just when I was beginning to wonder if all of the training was worthless, I see all the suffering was all for this day! Once, I reach my full potential, ill show Garma, how much I think of treating mother like that. At last, I will have the power to bring true justice to all who deserve it! Now, come in to me! Huh, what is , this feeling? What is that? Why, do I still hesitate?

"He then remembers about reading his mothers words, and how she wished he could find happiness and not be a tool for war. However, he then shakes his head and says,"

No, mother through this I will be able to be happy. I am not a tool of war, I want to punish though who commit evil. But, did I ever have a choice? All I knew from birth, was to fight. I,"

* * *

As Ezan continues his inner monologue the ones trying to push him to the path of everlasting darkness worry about him pausing and Nag'molada turns to Vexen and says,

" Damn it Vexen, why is he stopping now? You said he would not hesitate anymore!"

Vexen looks annoyed and says,"

Not sure, by now he must realize this is his true destiny. Still, it perplexes me why he is still holding back. Hehe, I know. Perhaps, for the final push he just needs a reminder of what he was made for! Come with me, time to snap him out of his indescisefull thinking!"

He then grabs the eye patch wearing man by the hand as he says,

" Wait, what are you, whoa!"

With that Vexen uses his power to warp him and the Zeon military man out of the monitor room, into right behind Ezan in the reactor chamber!

Vexen then looks impatient and says

," Do it Ezan, fulfill your destiny! Unleash the seal and you will not have anything to worry about! I know you were designed for this. You see I knew from the beginning you were fated to be one of us. After all, it was I who was one of the ones who worked on your creation! "

This snaps Ezan out of it, and he turns to the Dark Enji and says,"

What?

"Vexen chuckles and says," That is right. Way back then I was asked to work on the project by Garma Kaiba. Heh, and Nag'molada here was the one whose base we used for the research. You see Ezan? You exist to be the ultimate fighter! Join us, to fulfill are aims of perfection. Sever your ties with the Enji, who are merely holding you back, and join us to take your proper position!"

Ezan then looks at the crystal again and says,"

I really was created, to be the supreme solder. I guess, it's useless to waste time on such other worthless thoughts. Huh? "

He then feels a burst of energy, and from the corridor lands Ben, with Cloud right behind him! Ben is breathing hard, but he takes a look around and says,

" Stop Ezan, he is wrong, you don't exist merely as a tool of war! "

Ezan looks annoyed and says,

" Ben Auro, what are you doing here? Think you can stop me? Or are you trying to deny me what is rightfully mine? Either way it's too late, no one can deny me my destiny, not even you! When I break this seal my power will once more eclipse yours, as it should be!"

Cloud then says," Stop it Ezan, your falling in to there trap! They will say what ever lies they can to try and get you to join them! Whoa!

" All of a sudden a shockwave of power blows them back as Ezan 's rage explodes and his Sharingan eyes glow as he says,

" No, this is not a lie. I at last finally found out the truth. The truth about my father, about my mother, about me, everything! Now I see clearly, one I was created to do!"

Cloud is shocked at hearing this and says," Created? Your kidding, your saying you were created to be a warrior, like those of SOLDIER? Like Sephiroth?

"Ezan has a sorrowful face as he says,

" That is right Capitan Cloud. It seems the Kaiba family wanted to be the head of the creation of most powerful warrior in all space. And so Garma, went to great lengths to win over my mother, Naimine Uchiha. She fell in to his lies, and soon had no choice but to marry him! But Ansem Zeon, was my true father it would seem. But he did not care to try and make me aware of it. They all wanted me to fight, so I fought, battle after battle. But, I am tired of mindless battles! I will fulfill my true destiny!

" Ben takes a deep breath and says," Wow, that was a lot of information. Er, look, I have no idea how much of that is true or not. But, even if it's all true, there is still no reason for you to throw away all you believed in! What we are fighting for, is not worthless! It's to end this war, and make a lot of people happy! And it's also to make sure the supreme emperor of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron dose not have his way and get brought back so he can rip apart this whole dimension! Ezan, you talk all the time about a warriors pride and honor. Now your just going to be a sell out like Kira?

"Ezan just looks annoyed and says," Why, why are you so determined to stop me from this?

"Ben then sighs and says," Because I am your friend idiot! I mean, you're a pain to deal with sometimes but I know your someone I can count on. And friends don't let other friends do things as dumb as becoming pawns of a organization of messed up freaks! Zidane, Squall, Senel, and all of the Enji are your friends to! And that is why it's not your fate to serve evil, no matter what you were built for! Beside, how are we going to have are decisive rematch if you go nuts? You have a choice Ezan, so its time to decide what you truly believe in.

"Ezan looks in a daze and says," What I, truly believe in. Sometimes I don't think I believe in anything. For so long I just thought it was expectable to complete what ever mission I was assigned. I was a warrior after all, the big decisions were for those giving orders. But, after what happened with Kira, I knew just fallowing orders blindly could lead to unacceptable outcomes. However, what purpose is one who was created to do nothing but erase? "

A very annoyed Vexen has his power form as the area around him begins to freeze and he says,

" Enough of this nonsense! Your faulty logic can't change the facts. Ezan was created for this very purpose. So stop wondering why he is giving you the cold shoulder! I won't let you interfere with my grand experiment!"

With that Vexen fires a blast from his shield, and it hits the ceiling, before many very large icicles fall down in a attempt to impale Ben and Cloud! How ever in a flash they both slash the large sharp chunks of ice there way.

However Vexen continues his assault by having large chucks of sharp spiky ice and hurls it at the two! As Cloud splits his sword in to two and slashes the harmful objects heading his way he says," Come on Ezan, do you really want this to be your fate?

"Ezan then looks back at the Ansem reports in the corner of the room, and his mother's diary before saying," I just, don't, know. Mother, if only I could. "

At this Nag'molada walks forward and says,"

Stop blabbing about that women! I knew your mother, she was too weak. It's no wonder Garma did what he did. Despite her power she was to foolish. Namine Uchiha, she was a fool. Prove you have your father's will, and embrace your fate!

" Ezan then says, Don't talk about my mother like that you scum. Namine Uchiha, was not a fool! Huh, what is this feeling?

"All of a sudden everyone sees a large flash of light emerge from the left part of the room, and all of a sudden, a small orb fly's out!

The orb floats up to right in front of Ezan before scanning his eyes and says," Voice track confirmed, Retinal scan conformed. Confirmation of Ezan Zeon, now displaying recording.

" With that its top opens to reveal a kind of projector, before it begins to shoot out a light! Ben sees this and says," Now what? I am not sure I am ready for another surprise. "

Vexen then says," What is this? I never saw that device when I checked the room before! Could, it be made to only respond to Ezan? Then could it be, no, NO!

" By then the light from the orbital droid takes the form of a gorgeous blond haired women wearing a white dress. Ben and Cloud notice that she has the same eyes as Ezan. This at once gets Ben's rival's attention as he says," What is this, mother? "What appears to be a hologram of Namine then smiles and says

," My son, if you are seeing this message then it means that I am no longer among this world. However, I hope with all my heart that you were able to find my diary, and was able to discover the truth about your self if you have not learned it yet. Ezan, I am sorry I was not able to stop Garma form having his way from you. Please forgive me. I know I could have done more, if I had taken your true father, Ansem's, advice. I knew I should have went with my heart. But, I thought it was best for my family. And Garma did have his charm and seemed to care for me.

In any case, I do not want you to live a life predestined for you, a life as a tool of war. Neither light or darkness can concur you. So don't run from the light, and don't fear the darkness. Both will make you stronger. Please, my son. Please, be able to find your own happiness. Use your talents, to bring a better future to all worlds. Your power is yours alone. No matter what anyone says. So, don't fear your power. If you can truly come to understand your powers, and how to best use them, you will be able to escape the deepest darkness and see through the brightest light.

So please forgive me for not being able to live a little longer. I will, always watch over you, from one realm or another. So, with this final memento I had Ansem keep safe. I love you Ezan, now and forever. "

With that the image fades, and the small droid has a golden blue bracelet pop up before flying over to Ezan and saying,"

End of message. If you would like to erase, please press square or press circle to delete.

" With this Ezan slowly picks up his mothers memento, and for once Ben sees some emotion form as a single tear forms out of his rival's eye as he says,"

Mother, you really did care for me. And father, even you cared for me as well. "Vexen snaps at seeing this and says," Oh give me a break! Your telling me your going to stop when your so close just because your mommy left you a note? "

Behind him Nag'molada snickers and says " How sad, he truly is his fathers son, a nostalgic fool! Ansem Zeon died because he clung to tight to foolish dreams! Don't make the same mistake, fulfill your destiny, shatter the Chains of Promathia and unleash the power you desire to crush all who stand in are, er, your way!

"Ezan then holds his head in pain as he says,

" No, I won't blindly fallow this path any longer! I am not a spawn of war, even if that was what I was built for! I am Ezan Zeon, the super elite Enji warrior of light. I have always battled for justice, and I will continue that path. I will never let anyone persuade me off that path again!" Vexen looks furious and says,"

You failure, you dare to defy your very nature? What do you hope to achieve? Try and walk the path of light, even while you are fated to be the prefect warrior of darkness?

"Ezan glares right at Vexen with his Sharingan eyes and says," Neither of those paths suit me so I will take the middle road.

"Vexen then looks amused and says," Oh, you mean the twilit road to nightfall?

"Ezan then says," No, the road to dawn.

"Ben looks relived and says," That's it Ezan, show them where you stand once and for all!"

Cloud smirks and says,"

Glad to hear your real choice Ezan. "

Vexen is clutching his hand as he says," You fool! You're making a very grave mistake Ezan! You're just walking to your death!"

Ezan then says," No, this is my parent's will, MY will. I won't turn back! So, if you can't expect that allow me to, huh, no, not now! Stop it, Sephi, AH!!

" With that Ezan screams out loud in pain as his head throbs and Ben says,"

Ezan, now what? Whoa!"

He then sees a aura of darkness explode out of Ezan and nearly blow everyone off there feet! A single dark angel wing forms out of Ezan as his voice sounds possessed as he says,"

Oh, so you try and grow a backbone just at the last minute? It is futile, you have gone too far to stop now puppet, so its time for the true event to be unveiled! You can not deny me, from what I deserve! So let us end this struggle! "

Ezan then briefly struggles for control of his body as he says,"

Never, I will never let you overtake me Sephiroth! "

Cloud's eyes widen as he says,

" No, it really was Sephiroth? So, his sprit did latch on to Ezan from Xehamaru's failed ritual? Ezan, he has been holding back his sprit from taking over like he did to Kadaj all this time, incredible. In any case, this ends now!"

With that Ezan turns to the spiky haired man and his eyes narrow as he says,"

No one, will interfere!"

With that he has his eyes glow, and pillars of black fire erupt all over the room, and Ben and Cloud are nearly consumed with two of them! Ezan, or more like Sephiroth then turns back to the mother crystal and his aura of darkness blasts in to the crystal as he says,

" And now, at last, the return of the one and only true chosen one will be returned! Now, huh, what is this? No, it can't be? Stop delaying the inevitable fool! I had enough of this defiance, time you, Guh!"

All of a sudden the sliver haired man begins to have his hand shake, before he grasps his head again! Who ever is in charge of the body is screaming loud and Ben says,

" My, it seems like Ezan is giving him hell. Come on, show him who is boss!" We now briefly turn to the depths of Ezan's mind, where the sprit of Sephiroth is trying to consume and overtake the young Enji 's soul entire! Sephiroth is pressing his blade down on Ezan as he says

* * *

," Give it up. You can never win against me. You and I may have similar fates. However, I am the superior one. I am the one who is chosen to guide all planets to there proper destinies! I will never be stopped by the likes of you, who can't even realize there fate. "

Ezan looks determined, and says, I do know my true fate at last Sephiroth. It just happens to be one with out you in any way! Ill show you my real power, now get out, I will never be your puppet again!"

With that Ezan's Sharingan eyes fire a beam as Sephiroth, and he is consumed with holy energy! As the long haired man's sprit is being lifted forward he says,"

What is this power? He never had it before, could it be? No, this can't be, I will not be denied!"

With that a surge of light engulfs his sprit, and he seems to have been last exorcized from Ezan with the full power of Ezan's will, with a little boost from his mother's magical memento!

* * *

On the outside Ben and Cloud see the darkness around Ezan evaporate as the wing disappears as well, and the darkness forms in to a shadow before it leaves entirely!

Ben then inches closer, on guard as he says,

" Um, so, your still you Ezan? "

Ezan breaths hard, and looks up, and Ben sees his Sharingan eyes again, only they look different. Ezan is breathing hard, but seems to be himself since his magic energy is his normal color as he says," Of course I am, did you forget who you're talking to Ben Auro? "

Ben smirks and says," Heh, but of course.

"Ezan nods and says," Good, Urg. "

With that Ezan falls down, and seems to have been wiped out as Cloud says,

" Ezan, you really are committed to the light.

"Vexen is speechless and says," Those eyes, his eyes, they evolved in to the Mangekyou Sharingan? That means, he has all ready mastered his powers to the same level as Ansem. No, NO!! How could my experiment have gone so astray!?

"Ben points his Star Sword at Vexen and says,

" Maybe because all along, just like me you assumed too much about Ezan. So, now that you have seen that Ezan will never willingly join you. Why don't you get lost while you still have the chance? "Vexen walks backwards as he says,"

Damn you Ben Auro, you will all pay!

" Nag'molda leans back looking nervous as he says,"

No, it can't end like this!! Just when the powers, the knowledge and truth of creation were at my finger tips. Huh, what is this?

"The eye patched man looks up and sees a dark humanoid energy lunge to him. The Zeon commander freaks out and says," What the, what is this? Stay back!"

He then hears a voice say,"

The return of Sephiroth, will not be, DENIED!!"

With that all of a sudden Nag'molda finds the dark energy blast in to him! Moments later the man begins to spasm as he says,

" No, stay out of me! Ah, AH!!!"

All of a sudden be begins to twitch, before his entire body is covered in dark energy! As the man begins to rise from the ground Ben says,"

What the hell is going on? Hasn't this day gone on long enough? "

All of a sudden, the consumed body shocks everyone, by diving right in to the mother crystal! Even Vexen is shocked as the four reactors encircling the Mother Crystal have all the energy they have blast at the body, and this reaction causes the crystal to at last explode!

Everyone in the room is blinded by a bright malevolent light, and this light reaches the area where the others are still fighting!

Aeris sees this and says,

" No, this can't be.

"Tifa then looks at her friend and says," Aeris, what is it?

"Aeris just looks down and says," Something horrible has happened. I no longer sense Ezan being controlled by the darkness. But, now I sense that darkness, has turned to

," We now interrupt her speech for an important event, the fading of the light back where Ben and Cloud are! As the light fades Ben says,"

Is this another one of the Dark Enji's tricks?

"Cloud just says," No, I don't feel the same energy. It feels like, huh?

" The two look up, and see that the Mother Crystal has been shattered! Vexen sees this and says,"

What the, where is corrupt celestial begin Promathia!? Surely such a powerful body could not have just dissolved no matter how much time has past! What the, oh no!

" All of a sudden everyone feels a surge of power as a new voice says,"

Hehe, oh, the body of that celestial one was there. However, after such a long passage of time it seems its mind has faded away. But thanks to that, the many souls of this world stored here, and the body of that pawn, a wondrous event has occurred.

"Cloud hears one word of the new voice and his eyes narrow as he looks up and says,

" No, it can't be!"

With this Cloud, and Ben look up and see a man landing on the ground in front of them, but its not just any man!

It's a man with long sliver hair, a black uniform with shoulder pads, and green eyes. As he lands he has energy form in to a very, very long sword, a Masamune costume sword. This man, is none other then the most hated man of Cloud, the one who killed Aeris, and nearly destroyed Cloud's world twice!

Its Sephiroth, alive once more!

Cloud then at once gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Sephiroth! So, you found a way to come back from the dead again. Damn you.

"Ben then says,

" So, at last, this is Sephiroth, the man who caused Cloud Sensei so much suffering. But, how did he come back? Ezan rejected you!"

Sephiroth looks delighted as he causes his magic energy to explode, and Ben Cloud, and even Vexen are blown back as the two Enji struggle not to be brought down to there knees! The former First Class SOLDIER commander looks right at Cloud, and an evil grin forms as he says,

" So nice to see you again, Cloud. Why do you act so surprised? I thought I told you, I will never become a memory. "

Well, it seems that at last Ezan has come to terms with who he is, and has rejected both the grasp of Vexen and the other Dark Enji and the sprit of Sephiroth. But in the process, the One Winged Angel has took advantage of his surroundings , and instead of the return of the corrupt celestial one Promathia, Cloud finds him self once again having to deal with the return of his tormentor, with more power then ever before! Can Cloud, Ben and the others return Sephiroth to where he belongs, hell? To find out don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter, Sephiroth is all to eared to explain to Cloud how he came back form the dead, and even more ready to at least unleash his revenge on Cloud! Vexen and the other Dark Enji at first try to get Sephiroth to join them, after the "son" of Jenova shows Xaldin what happens to people who misunderstand him, they all retreat, leaving the Enji to confront him! Aeris, Squall and the others join Ben and Cloud in this showdown, but after absorbing the energy of the dead collected by the reactors, along with the energy of the corrupt celestial one Promathia, his power has become far greater then ever before! Ezan soon wakes up, and is ready to give Sephiroth pay back for using his body as a nesting ground. Can the combined work of are hero's at last stop the wrath of this very stubborn villain? To find out don't dare miss _**Chapter 101: Rematch of the SOLDIERS! Sephiroth 's Revenge! Till next time! **_


	46. C 101: Sephiroth's Revenge!

**_Chapter 101: Rematch of the SOLDIERS! Sephiroth's Revenge! _**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's were feeling the pressure in the depths of the grand mausoleum of _Sacrarium,_ as they were dealing with five of the deadly members of the Dark Enji! Vexen, Xaldin, Zexion, Marluxia and Saix all stood in the way of Ben and the others, and they all desired to prevent them from stopping Ezan from completing there plans! However, despite the five powerful enemies and there various deadly powers going all out to kill them, Ben, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Vincent and the others refused to let there cold but loyal comrade be consumed by the dark side! As they broke through the ranks after some tense fighting Ben and Cloud were able to break free, and make a break for the core of the large catacombs. They arrived just to see Ezan on the brink of deciding his fate for ever.

Overwhelmed with pain from learning the truth of his origins, and with some additional egging on by Vexen and Nag'molda at first it seemed that Ezan was really going to go over the edge and become a pawn of the Organization! However, with some last minutes words from Ben, and a surprise appearance of his mother through a hologram Naimne, Ezan was able to find his true will, and rejected the darkness, and with the will of his mother know he refused to be a slave to anyone's designs any longer!

However, this did not go well with the sprit of Sephiroth inside, and the One Wing Angel tried once and for all to overtake Ezan 's mind, and return for good! However, Ezan once and for all showed the power of his will and pride, and with the added power of his mother's last memento, and the unleashing of his true power, he was able to expel the powerful will of the evil presence once and for all from his body and soul, proving who's allegiance he was on! With Ezan proving he fights for the good guys once and for all Vexen saw his grand experiment crumbling fast.

However, the good guys could not rejoice just yet, because Sephiroth was as stubborn as ever, and even as just a sprit refused to be denied! Before anyone could react, he quickly forced him self in to the body of Nag'molda, and the Zeon commander proved to have a much weaker will then Ezan, because only moments later his body was consumed by the raging domineering will of the ultimate creation of the Shinra Corporation, and the body dived right in to the giant Mother Crystal, the supposed seal of the corrupted celestial one from the war between heaven and hell, and moments latter it exploded! However, when the lights were clear, something happened that no one expected! As a surge of energy covered the room, the chamber, and the planet, Cloud was horrified to see his nightmare has come true. Somehow, even with out Ezan as a host body, Sephiroth was able to transmogrify his will and become tangible again, with more power then ever!

After a grueling fight with all the Dark Enji, now Cloud and the others must stand against one of the most powerful villains of all, and endure his overwhelming desire for revenge! Can Ben, Cloud and the other Enji deal with this, and bring an end to this nightmare? Its time to find out so lets get this long awaited rematch started! Are new chapter begins with

**_

* * *

  
_**

Are chapter begins in the outer chamber of the mausoleum of _Sacrarium_, were both heroes and villains stopped the intense battle in their tracks when they all felt a enormous surge of power that rocked the entire foundation of the mausoleum! Marluxia feels a enormous new power level and fly's up in to the air before saying, " What the, where did this power come from? Its, massive to say the least. Could Vexen have pulled of his plan, is this Ezan?

"His comrade Zexion warps to the scythe welding villain's side as he focuses his sense before his eyes widen and he says,

" No, this power is not coming from Ezan. Ezan's stench seems to have been cleansed from darkness, it would appear he has truly rejected us. However, this magical energy is far greater than anything he ever produced. Perhaps Vexen and his old ally Nag'molda succeed in getting Ezan to unleash that fallen sealed celestial one Promathia before he chickened out?" Marluxia narrows his eyes and says,"

Perhaps, but I sense something deeper to this power. I sense, a powerful will, that rivals even mine. How interesting

. "Zidane sees the two conspiring and says," Hey loonies, what is the matter? Thinking about your quickest escape path because your realizing you made a bad move? Let me help you guys make up your mind faster! Grand Lethal! "

With that Zidane fires a barrage of energy blasts at the two, however Saix, still in his berserk state warps over and smashes the blasts in to the ground before saying,

" We don't need to retreat from the likes of you Enji! If Ezan will refuse us no matter what, then I will just slather him with the rest of you!"

Zidane gets ready for a attack and says," I don't think so , nothing you guys have will take us down! Right guys? Hey, what is wrong Aeris? Don't tell me these guys have you scared?

"He sees Aeris standing stiff in her armor and she turns her head to him and says,"

No, it's not theses three. I sense something that I never wished to sense again. But, it seems that Sephiroth is alive again!

" Tifa is speechless and says

," Are you sure Aeris? How is it even possible for him to be alive again? I thought Ben was able to stop Xehamaru before he could complete his ritual? And how could he come back on this world of all places?

" Vincent, still in his Chaos form growls and says,"

It seems what we suspected but could not conform was true all this time. Xehamaru was able to stir Sephiroth 's will from the life stream, and he must have infused himself in to Ezan 's mind. To think even Kira could not detect him from inside Ezan all this time. Sephiroth really is persistent, and somehow he was able to find a way to revive himself even if Ezan rejected his sprit as his host. "

Doug and James, who had gotten a second wind and recovered enough from the injuries Saix gave them walk over to their alleys with Geno-Wyrmmon not far behind and James says,

" Sephiroth, the one who nearly destroyed the world of Cetra by summoning a massive meteor in a plan to injure the planet so great that it would summon the life stream to heal it, only for him to try and absorb that power to become a god. And he even was able to briefly return to the dead before Cloud defeated him again if I recall. "Doug takes a deep breath and says," So, if you guys were able to beat him before then it should be no sweet with all the fire power we now have!"

Aeris then looks at Doug and says," I wish it would only be so easy. However, I fear it seems his power is far greater than it was before. Cloud, Ben, I hope they are ready for him.

"Tifa looks worried and says," Cloud, I hope he does not let Sephiroth mess with his head. He no longer is Cloud's shadow! We have to hurry over there!"

Saix then has his magic energy flare up as he says," Its fool hardy to think you can escape me! Time you all perish! Huh, what is this?

"He sees Marluxia flash step in front of him as he says," Hold your blood lust just for a few moments Saix. Let us forget theses minor nuisances and go assist Vexen with are prime objective.

"Saix growls and says," You dare stand in my path Marluxia?

"The pink haired foe looks amused and says," Remember are orders Saix. Are purpose hear was to either to get Ezan on our side, or eliminate him, with additional orders to kill Ben Auro if he arrived. This Sephiroth, maybe he can be won over if we approach carefully and show him who the true superior beings are. And besides, we can return to wipe out these trash at anytime. "An exasperated Zexion moves in-between them and says,

" I agree with Marluxia on this Saix. We must make sure are prime objectives are completed above all else.

"Saix turns to Aeris and says,"

Looks like you get to live a little longer Enji. Enjoy your luck, for it will run out very soon!"

With that all three of them summon columns of darkness and vanish in to them! Squall makes sure they are really gone before taking a deep breath and putting his weapon over his right shoulder and saying,

" Hump, guess they don't feel like finishing what they started. Whatever, now we can end this. "

Tifa then looks worried and all ready turns to the direction of the other's power levels and says,'

Then what are we standing around here for? Cloud, Ben, they all can use are help!" Doug pounds his fists and says," Then says,

" Sounds good to me! I think I can manage to hand down a beat down before the day is over.

"Geno-Wyrmmon then roars and says," Hang on boss, the Calvary is coming! "

* * *

With that they all dash to their friends side. And as Aeris fly's fast with her holy aura energy surrounding her she says in her head,

" Sephiroth, I won't let you consume Cloud with despair ever again. We will make sure you're your never-ending lust for divine godhood power is put to a stop once and for all! "

With that are hero's dash to confront where they can sense the massive power that Sephiroth is unleashing. Meanwhile, Ben and Cloud are getting a much closer demonstration of the long haired villain's power, because at the moment his power is so great it takes great effort for them just to stand!

* * *

We now return to are main star and his squad captain, and Cloud is trying to contain his rage at seeing his most hated foe alive again! Sephiroth is slowly walking up to Cloud and after a second he looks amused before saying,"

Ah, it would seem you have gotten a little stronger since we last talked Cloud. That is fortunate, it would be a pity for after all this time are reunion to be over with in no time. After all, I want to enjoy my retribution on you traitor. "

Cloud gets mad and says,"

Don't plan on enjoying your new body long Sephiroth, I am not sure how you managed to come back, but I'll make sure that you never return again!" Sephiroth chuckles and says,

" Still as foolish as ever Cloud. This time destiny will go unhinged. I will not allow any chance for you to take me by surprised. Now that nothing is holding me back, you and all your amusing so called warriors of Light will die in a death befitting heretics.

"Ben looks over at the unconscious Ezan and glares at Ezan while saying,"

So, this is the same darkness I sensed from within Ezan, the dark presence that he showed on Sonic's world. It's even more intense in person. And the evil I sense from him is on the level of Ganondorf, Xehamaru and the others! No wonder he posed such a threat to you sensei. Still, how the hell did you return when Ezan cast your sprit out of his body?

"Sephiroth turns to Ben before saying,"

Ah, Cloud's student, the one chosen by fate for a hopeless destiny that will never be achieved. How funny, he tries once more to emulate Zack I see. But, if you insist on knowing how your killer came to be then I will grant your last request.

This foolish puppet did catch me of guard with his burst in power, and thanks to the magical holy energy left to him from his mother was enough of an imbalance to cast me off. But, I will not be denied. I sensed the presence of a less suitable host nearby, and with all this energy nearby it mattered not if he was not very combatant. I at once consumed that eye patch wearing man, quickly overwhelmed his weak mind, and threw his body in to this crystal.

" He then turns to the fractured remains of the Mother Crystal and the shattered reactors before he says,"

Yes, if I recall the original plan behind those leading Ezan on was to have him use his special powers to unseal this crystal and unleash the corrupt celestial one Promathia, correct ? Well, it seems that whoever thought this up did not know all the facts. "

Vexen, who is still hovering in the distance above them all is shocked and his eyes widen as he says," Wha? My theory was off, impossible!"

Sephiroth looks over at the member of the Organization and just looks at his hand before saying,"

You see with your own eyes that you miscalculated. Make no mistake, contained in that crystal was what was once a being of supreme power. However, it seemed that after being sealed away for thousands, maybe even millions of years, its mind seemed to have become completely lost. And that made it all too easy to use the power its body once had, take control of it, and use it to give be a new body, one with more power than ever before! Yes, between the power from what was once Promathia, and the countless other souls of deceased pepole gather here, I had more than enough power to reassert my dominance. But don't take my word on it, you will find out soon enough for your self's.

" Vexen takes this all in and says,

" A will of such caliber it was able to take control of a former angel along with the energy of countless souls? Such power, is far above what we hoped with Ezan. I see this was the best outcome after all. Lord Xemnas will find your powers far more valuable to our cause. Sephiroth, you will go far as a member of our order, you can easily make it to one of our elite ranks!

"Sephiroth just looks annoyed and says,"

Another one of you annoying men in black coats? Ill told you what I told that other clown before I sent him to the next dimension. I have not the slightest interest in joining a group of fools.

"This annoys Vexen and his magic energy forms as he says,"

How dare you! Your power may be great Sephiroth, but I don't think you understand the grand scheme of things! As powerful as you may be now, it will be enough when we gain the power of the gods, and erase this decaying realm to create and rule are grand utopia! If you will refuse, then you will face are wrath as well! Huh, guh!"

All of a sudden a massive burst of power blasts Vexen back as Sephiroth glares at him and says,"

Tsc, your constant squawking reminds me of Hojo. If you insist on annoying me then prepare to join your comrades in hell. "

This causes Vexen to glare at the sliver haired foe as his Shield causes Ice to from around the area and he causes a blizzard to break out as he says,"

I will not tolerate disrespect from anyone! I am one of the most powerful members of are order, and unlike Lexaeus I will not be outwitted by the likes of you! Now, prepare to, huh, where did he go? What the?" He hears someone chuckling, and is horrified to hear its Sephiroth 's voice coming right behind from him as he says,

" I think it's you who has failed to realize the true depth of the situation. For one thing, your all ready staring at a god! "

With this Vexen dashes back in midair and clutches his fist before saying,"

Silence! I'll show you my power! Infinite Glacier! "

With this he fires a powerful burst of cold magic energy from his weapon, and it hits Sephiroth, before him and everything around him becomes incased in solid ice! As Vexen sees a massive glacier form he laughs and says,"

Hahahaha! Those who try and defy those superior to them will find themselves dying miserably and painfully! Huh, no, impossible!"

All of a sudden Vexen sees cracks in the massive chunk of ice in front of him, before an instant latter it all shatters, as massive flames of darkness erupt around Sephiroth! Sephiroth just waves his hand as the dark fire begins to obey his command and he says,

" Such wise advice, how sad you're unwise enough to fallow it yourself!"

With that he waves his hand, and a massive column of fire erupts and tries to consume Vexen! Vexen tries to flash step upward to avoid it, but it erupts upward and nearly consumes Vexen as it blasts him in to the wall! Sephiroth sees this and grins before his energy surrounds him and he says

," Know your place fool, my powers cannot be contained by the likes of you. "

With that he unleashes a powerful sliver energy sword wave from his long Masamune sword, and Vexen sees this and raises his Shield to defend himself. However Sephiroth makes it clear how powerful he is when his attack not only shatters his target's weapon, but cleaves right through the arm holding it as it blasts on to go through the wall past everyone's sight! Vexen at once yells in pain as blood pours out of his wound and he says,"

AHH!! Damn you Sephiroth, you will pay! "

Sephiroth looks amused as he fly's high in to the air and says,"

How irritating. You Dark Enji of the Organization XIII call your self's superior, when you're no better than the rest of the trash. I am the only true superior being. And any one that is foolish enough to defy me will suffer the same fate!

"Just as Vexen looks panicked, all of a sudden a burst of energy blasts away the ground below the two, and a new voice says,"

Insolent fool, such disrespect to are order will not be allowed!

"Everyone then sees out of the ground fly out Xaldin, who looks banged up after being hit by Eden's Eternal Breath attack. But even so he is still able to cause a barrier of wind to form around him as his six lances glow and Cloud says

," To think even after getting hit from Squall's summon monster's blast he still is ready to fight. He is stubborn all right.

"Ben shrugs and says

," And this point I am not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Well, I guess its better if they tire them self's out fighting each other. Still, I wonder if this guy even knows what he is getting in to. "

Sephiroth sees Xaldin and shrugs while saying,"

Another one, are all of you Dark Enji so pathetically blind to the truth?

"Xaldin glowers and points all his lances at the former Shinra hero as he says,

" No one disrespects are order and gets away with it. Your power is great indeed Sephiroth, but it can't compare to mine! Die!" He then charges at Sephiroth with all his lances aiming for vital spots. However Sephiroth just looks calm, as he shocks Xaldin by managing to block his many thrusts with his own blade, one handed! He then narrows his eyes and says," That's enough.

"He then swings his sword back to launch Xaldin in to the air, before in a instant disappearing only to reappear on the other side of the Whirlwind Lancer! As he fully stands up Xaldin says,"

What the blazes did you just do you, RAH!!

" It soon becomes clear just what Sephiroth did as all of a sudden blood bursts out all over Xalidn! It seems in a blink of an eye Sephiroth slashed Xaldin multiple times without even being seen! His hair brad was cut to, and he screams out in pain as he falls to the ground and says,

" Damn you, I will not allow you to get away with this mortification! "

Sephiroth then points his Masamune sword right at Xaldin's head and says,"

You're all growing tiresome. Even if you beg on your knees for mercy, at this point ill destroy you all to celebrate my return! Ah, so now the rest of you wish to test me as well?

" He turns to the left, along with Ben and Cloud to see Saix, Zexion and Maraluxia appear out of there portals. The three look at how damaged their fellow members are before Maraluxia turns to Sephiroth and says,

" So, you're the one pulling Ezan's strings, Sephiroth. I see you have quite a nasty handy work. But it's such a shame you're putting those elite skills in the wrong direction. Instead of attacking us you should be helping us eradicate theses Enji!

" Sephiroth says,"

Don't worry, I have every intention of killing Cloud and all of his friends soon enough. But I wish to take my time with my revenge, killing those that annoy me by not knowing there place among the way.

"Vexen looks at his comrades and says,

" What are you waiting for? Hurry up and make him pay for what he did to me all ready!

" Zexion sighs and says," Not so fast Vexen, he is powerful enough to back up his poise. Grr, and it does not help that we spent so much energy fighting the Enji.

" Sephiroth then begins to fly up to the three as he says," Ah, so not all of you are fools. "

Xaldin then gets enraged and has his magic energy explode before he has his lances form the shape of a dragon head again and says,

" Sephiroth! Your demise is at hand! The likes of me will never be defeated by you, Cyclone of Agony!

" With that Xaldin fires his most powerful attack at Sephiroth, only to be horrified as it bounces of his target's magic aura!

Sephiroth then has his energy explode as he holds out his free hand and says

," You just never learn. Die, Shadow Flare!"

With that he fires a massive dark energy flare from his hand, and it crashes right in to the shocked Xaldin before it quickly consumes him! As he is torn apart he says

," Can this, really be the end? No, GRAHH!!!!" With that he is vaporized before the blast causes a massive explosion!

Ben sees this and says," Oh great, these guys give us such a hard time, and he is treating them like cannon folder! Good Greif, this is going to be one rough ride. "

Cloud has eyes of resolve as his sword begins to glow with his magic energy and he says," Maybe, but there is no way we can afford to let him win.

" Ben grins and says," Don't worry Cloud Sensei, I never said anything about having the idea of losing to Sephiroth. No matter how strong he has become, he is going down like all the other guys who tried to have their way with the cosmos! "As the explosion fades Sephiroth causally turns to Saix and says,

" Shaw the demonstration continue? Or will you admit who is the true superior one? "

Saix just takes a look around and says," The lost of one of our own is unacceptable. However, Xaldin was reckless. Furthermore, are objective is no longer obtainable. Furthermore, since it was Ezan's fault for this outcome because of his rejection of his dark destiny, it's fitting he and his friends that he values so much pay the price. Do as you like Sephiroth, kill all of these fools if you can.

But even so you will one day be torn apart by are true power. Yes, when we of the Organization obtain are ultimate destiny, no one will be able to stand against us. And all who tried to will feel are revenge! Until then, go play with each other with your games.

"With this Saix snaps his fingers and vanishes. Zexion sighs and says,"

Such a disastrous turn of events. However, this is just a minor detour. "

He to then vanishes in to the darkness. Vexen glares at Sephiroth before looking at Ben, then Ezan and holds his wound before saying,"

I'll make you all suffer for causing my experiment to go off course so much. Still, it's not a total lost. Even now, I still was able to collect so much data. And with the samples I have, it will be enough to create are pawn of the darkness. Just you wait!

" He to then teleports away, leaving Maraluxia to look at them all. He then closes his eyes and says

," Don't mistake this as us fleeing with are tails behind are legs. I have yet to show you my true power, and it would be too much for this planet to handle if I did. But since we can't get anything more out of this, you can go along and finish this. I'll be waiting to see how this day ends. Heh, so long.

"With that in a swirl of pedals he is gone as well. Sephiroth just looks back at Cloud and says," My, you seem to have some amusing new enemies Cloud. It seems being an Enji Knight has made all sorts of clowns visit this galactic circus.

"Cloud just braces himself and says,"

You're not the be all and end all of things that matter in the cosmos Sephiroth! In fact, your just a phantom of the past, you no longer are anything at all to me, just another stain of darkness that will be eradicated for the good of all."

Sephiroth begins to slowly walk forward as he says,

" Hahahah, you can hide it all you want, you can't fool me Cloud. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to erase the hold I have on you. After all, a puppet like you can never let go of the darkness.

"Cloud tightens his grip and says," Shut up."

Sephiroth has an evil smile form as he says,

" How pathetic, continuing a life that clings on to a hopeless fantasy. You have no resolve of your own Cloud. First you needed to pretend to be Zack to have a meaning to your life, now you're being strung along by theses warriors of light because you can't find anything in yourself.

Ha, you will never let go of your past, and that is why you will never be able to protect anything, Cloud. "

This is the last straw for the spiky haired hero and his anger explodes as in a flash he charges at Sephiroth and in a instant he is right in front of his long time foe, and unleashes a powerful thrusting slash at him! However Sephiroth blocks it with one hand as the ground around them collapses!

Sephiroth just grins and says," How sad, this is all the resolve you have? I expected more!"

With that he flicks his hand and sends Cloud flying! He then dives at Cloud ready to slash, but Cloud is able to block, before he goes on the assault by slashing again and again, but Sephiroth doges each slash with ease! As Cloud continues to miss Ben sees this and says,

" Cloud, I never saw him be so frustrated before, no matter who are opponent was. Sephiroth, he must hate him more than anything. Then again, he did kill Cloud's mother, Aeris, and everyone in his hometown so I can't really blame him. Still, it's just making it easier for Sephiroth! Don't let him trip you Cloud Sensei! "

He then sees Cloud and Sephiroth clash with such intense speed that they are in a different spot each second! Cloud then tries to impale his foe but Sephiroth knocks Cloud back. He spins to the wall, and jumps higher in the air. Sephiroth charges after him. Cloud cleaves his sword downward and strikes the blocking sword of Sephiroth several times. Sephiroth retaliates and Cloud dodges backwards. However Sephiroth then uses his magic to lift up objects from all over the room, and hurals them all in to Cloud!

However the spikey haired warrior is able to move fast enough to jump up and slice apart the objects in his path to ribbions. However this nearly leaves him beheaded by his oppoent!

Cloud blocks, and Sephiroth goes in for four more strikes, which Cloud also blocks, but is still pushed back. Sephiroth hits him upward, then down to the ground. Before he hits, Cloud spins to gain a footing. He dodges as Sephiroth shoots down at him with the Masamune.

Cloud lands on the wall of the chamber and uses his magic energy to runs along it. He jumps and swings at Sephiroth. Their swords clash and they switch sides.

Cloud catches himself as he falls. They both turn around and strike. Their swords are locked together, neither one backing down. They glare at each other and Cloud says,

" You can't look down on me forever. I have trained hard to make up for my past mistakes, and the time were I have fully surpassed you is now! Meteor Rain!"

With that Cloud jumps in to the air and unleashes a powerful barrage of energy meteors at his former superior commander! However Sephiroth just shows of his speed and shatters them all! He then says,

" Absurd. Defeating me, surpassing me? Having such thoughts are meaningless, you have let your lucky shots before make you arrogant Cloud. Someone like you can never be on my level! "

With that he flash steps to appear behind Cloud and unleashes a powerful thrust aimed for Cloud's back! However Cloud is able to block by having his First Sword separate in to two blades. He then uses all of his energy to hit Sephiroth hard with the hilt of his free blade right in the chest, before kicking Sephiroth in to the air! He then bursts to appear above Sephiroth as he combines his blades again and pours all of his power in to them as he says,

" Finishing Touch!"

With that Sephiroth slashes at Ben with a lighting fast thrust, but Cloud dodges it before unleashing a powerful thrusting slash that hits Sephiroth and rockets him downward! He chases after him as he says,"

Your time is done, now and forever! This time ill make sure you stay in hell forever!"

With that Cloud dives fast as he positions his large sword downward as he puts all his energy to try and run Sephiroth through before he lands! However, Sephiroth does not even land, before he falls to the ground he uses his power to stop his fall and land neatly on his feet. He then glares at Cloud and his long sword glows as he says,

" You will never win, accept it!" With that he gives of a powerful counter slash that bats Cloud back, before slashing in to Cloud several times more in the blink of an eye! As Cloud struggles to endure the pain Sephiroth just powers up and says,"

When will you learn? The one who controls your fate, and the fate of all lesser beings, is me!

" With that he unleashes a powerful sliver energy sword wave, that hits Cloud, and even though he blocks it he is sent through the wall!

Ben sees this and says,"

Cloud, no!" Cloud then lands hard on the ground, and when he lifts his head up Sephiroth is all ready in front of him with his blade pointed to his blue eyes!

Sephiroth laughs and says,"

Cloud, since your clearly fighting an unwinnable fight it seems despair is what you desire most of all. And if you desire true despair, shawl I give it to you Cloud? After all, you have caused me so many problems it would only be fitting to do so.

" Cloud glares right back at Sephiroth before saying,"

Save it, no matter how much you try I will never give in to you again!"

Sephiroth looks amused and says,"

It is so entertaining to wonder where you got your confidence from. You think you can win when I have ascended this far? I can seen in your eyes that it's not like you are to confused to feel fear, yet you still don't intend to throw your life away to stop me. Find, if this is the only way then ill slice your body to ribbons to make you understand. "

Cloud then slowly gets on his feet as he uses his magic to stop the bleeding on his face, chest and right leg before he says,"

I don't fight because I think I can win. I fight, all of us fight because we have to win!"

With that he separates his sword once more and unleashes a powerful double energy sword wave attack, however Sephiroth just forms a sinister grin as he says,"

Nonsense!" He instantly unleashes another powerful energy sword wave of his own, that is so powerful it shatters Cloud's attacks, hits one of Cloud's swords and shatters it as well, and blazes right through a part of Cloud's right shoulder! As Cloud screams in pain he falls to one knee and sees Sephiroth 's energy surround him as he says,

" No, I can't let it end this way.

"Sephiroth looks amused and says,

" The funny thing is I am just warming up. Really now, what did you really expect to do to someone like me? It's clear you have forgotten that I am the Chosen one; it was a miracle that you and your allies were able to take me by surprise and defeat me before! And now that I have come back with more power than ever your skills and powers are but a speak of dust to me. I have all ready seen everything you can do, and you won't surprise me again. And I won't give you a chance to pull off another upset!

"He then forms his energy in to a giant red and black ball in his hand as he aims for Cloud and says,"

You're not even entertaining any more. And I also don't want to drag this on too long, don't want any more unsettling outbursts to catch m by surprise once more. This is the end, Cloud.

"He then fires a powerful orb to try and kill Cloud. However he is shocked to see a golden energy sword be thrown in to it from the left and send it flying before it explodes in the distance! A second later Ben is in front of him, all ready in fighting stance as he says," I had enough waiting, don't mean to ruin your moment Cloud Sensi, but I think we should take this guy together. I won't let you harm anyone else Sephiroth! "

Sephiroth looks amused and says," Ah, so you wish to defy me to? A foolish but predictable choice.

" Cloud struggles to get back up as he says,"

Ben, don't do this. "

Ben looks over to Cloud and says," You don't have to let Sephiroth torment you alone any more Cloud Sensei. This guy is all ready getting on my nerves, and I think it's time we make him answer for his crimes, together!

"Cloud looks at Ben's determination and sighs before saying,"

Your right, can't believe I let him get in my head again. However that is the last time I'll ever let him do that. Be careful Ben, Sephiroth shows no mercy. "

Ben grins as he powers up and says,

" That's ok, I won't show mercy either!"

Sephiroth just says," You should wake up and come to your senses boy. Even if you are chosen by the celestial ones to weld a divine power and be there chosen warrior. Your powers still can't compare to mine. The gap in skill and power is far too great. "

Ben then says,

" I'll show you my skills are not as low as you think. Time you are smashed out of your high pedestal!"

With that in a flash Ben charges at Sephiroth, and unleashes a deadly vertical slash at him !Sephiroth blocks, but for a second is nearly pushed back by Ben's power and he says,

" Well, it seems you might have some power to you after all Ben Auro. No wonder Ezan is always vexed at you. However, it won't save you; all it will mean is that I might have to use both hands to kill you! If Cloud trained you then I have nothing to worry about."

Ben just says,

"Says the guy who was killed twice from him! Cloud is one of the best warriors I know! It's an honor to have been trained by him. And don't be so smug, you have not seen everything I can do even if you were hiding in Ezan's body. First I guess I'll have to use both hands to!"

With that he jumps up before forming a energy sword in his free hand before continuing his assault! They both slash at each other several times per second. After a bit Ben throws his energy sword to catch Sephiroth off balance, and has it explode as an energy mine! This blasts catches Sephiroth off balance and Ben goes in for a crucial strike. However Sephiroth 's energy flares up as he says,"

Don't think it will be so easy!"

He then has his eyes glow, before Ben senses something, and sees a massive pillar of black fire erupt beneath him! He hastily sets up a magical barrier to defect the flames, but it still hits him and he his burnt in the arm! Sephiroth then charges at him while saying,

"You do have a intriguing power, but it's not enough, not against me!"

He then prepares to skewer Ben through as are hero is putting out the flames, but Cloud reminds his archenemy he is still here, by dashing at the bad guy at full speed and saying,"

Don't forget about me, you fight one Enji, you fight us all!"

Cloud moved fast enough to catch Sephiroth off guard, and while Sephiroth lunges back he is still hit in the chest! Ben then uses his power to extinguish the flames before saying,"

That's right, you may act all superior when your messing with your target's head. But let's see how you like a combined effort, and if two on one is not a challenge enough for you. Then lets raise the count even higher !Multi Shadow Clones!

" With that Ben uses his magic energy to create several duplicates of himself. And at once they all surround Sephiroth before the real Ben says,

" All right, ready?" His clones all nod before they all along with Cloud charge at Sephiroth! However the former top SOLDIER just cackles and his energy spikes as he says,"

Impressive trick, but it matters not how many come at me. All who try and stop me will perish!"

With that a spark of energy forms around his finger, before from it he lunches countless energy needles of darkness, which blast all the clones of Ben plus Cloud at once! Ben's clones are instantly destroyed as he and Cloud are blasted in to the nearest wall! Ben looks annoyed and says,"

No wonder you hate this guy so much. Not only is he brutal, but he loves to rub it in to! Talk about a sore winner.

"Cloud nods and says," All the more reason to wake up from this nightmare as soon as possible. Come on, this time we will take him together. "

Ben nods, and they charge as Sephiroth at the same time. They both try and hit Sephiroth, but the sliver haired man is fast enough to block both there strikes at once! He then tries to blast them back with his aura but Ben says,

" You think you're so great that you can do whatever you want no matter who it effects, but your wrong! I am tired of people like you so casually inflicting misery where ever you!"

Sephiroth just points his finger at Ben and says,

" Low class life forms like you always complain when you're given an unfair hand in fate, but it's not like you can do much against it! For all your struggling will cause even more misery!

"He then fires a powerful dark energy blast at point blank range, but even with so little time to react, Ben unleashes all his power in to his sword and charges right at it while saying,"

Enough! I am the one choose to save the cosmos. And now it's time to see who was really chosen Sephiroth!

Take this, Divine Flare Edge!"

With that Ben shows Sephiroth he has no choice but to take him seriously, as Ben is able to slash right through the blast, and dive right at its sender! Ben strikes Sephiroth, and the big time jerk is just able to avoid being hit in the head! However Ben is still fast enough to slash him a little in the cheek!

Sephiroth senses blood dripping down and has a mad look form in his eyes as he says,"

You're another sly one I see. "

Ben points his sword at his target as he says," I told you I have some skills.

"Sephiroth just has his energy burst as a geyser before he says,"

Perhaps, but that was just some luck. And luck, does not cut it against me! Now, for this you will pay! Octaslash!

"With that Sephiroth points his hand, and creates a sudden shock wave that blasts Ben in to the air! He then speed blitzes Ben, before unleashing a brutal eight hit sword combo, that unleashes some major pain on the Enji! As Ben lands on the ground, bleeding all over, Cloud runs over to him and says," Ben, are you all right!?"

While Ben is bleeding out of what appears to be ever limb he just grins and says,"

Don't worry, I felt worse. "

Sephiroth says," Now traitor, do you see just who you are trying to defy!?

" Ben just says," Yah I get it, even after all this time you're still a big shot. But it does not matter, we still are not going to lose to you! For the sake of all are dreams, and all who depend on us, you will be stopped Sephiroth!

"Sephiroth just says," It seems despite all the battles you have been through you still cling to such rubbish. How pathetic.

"Ben gets mad and says," It's not a lie, it's what keeps me going!

" Cloud then says," Yes, never let go of one's pride and dreams. And never throw your honor away.

"Sephiroth chuckles and says," My, I do believe that is what my former comrade Angeal use to say, and Zack then picked it up. How sad, you take up the advice of the fools and you will die along with them.

"Cloud gets mad and says," I won't let you talk that way about him! I promised him, that I live both of are life's, and I will keep that promise!"

Sephiroth just says," Face it Cloud, you can never protect anyone like that. As long as you fight for justice, you will lose everything you hold dear, and become consumed in darkness. "As he prepares to laugh he hears a new voice say,"

Your wrong Sephiroth, Cloud is not alone!"

The men are shocked to see Tifa enter the entrance way to the chamber, and as she is breathing hard she sees the murderer of her father and says,

" Sephiroth, he looks even more devious then I remember.

"Cloud then says," Tifa, what are you doing here? "

Tifa says,"

Aeris, Vincent Squall and the others are right behind me. I just, was anxious to say the least. "Sephiroth looks amused and says,"

Ah the tour girl returns. Heh, come to watch your hero die before you?

"Tifa then powers up all of her power and says," More like help him stop you once and for all! "Cloud then looks worried and says,"

Tifa, stay back! He is way too powerful now for you to help!"

Tifa then looks upset and says," How can I? I can't stand back and let him do what he likes any longer; I am going to help you finish him for good!"

Sephiroth just points his long sword at her and says,"

You can't help him Tifa. A soul such as his, who will always be burdened by his failures, will never be able to be free of the hold of the dark side.

"Tifa just looks determined as she says,

" He does not have to let it go, he just has to surround himself with light to keep it at bay. His darkness will still be there Sephiroth, but at a place where you can no longer command it!"

Sephiroth just says,

" Is that right Miss Lockheart? Let's put this theory to the test then, and see if it holds up after you meet your end!"

Tifa then says," I don't think so, Final Heaven!"

With that Tifa sees Sephiroth cleave his sword at her, but she is able to dodge it as it hits the ground and causes debris to be sent up, she jumps on the largest chuck of it, jumps high, and unleashes her most powerful limit break attack, and punch's Sephiroth so hard that it causes a explosion to break out! However, when the smoke settles she hears a familiar creepy laugh as Sephiroth appears unharmed and says

," IS that the extent of your light? How worthless!"

With that before Tifa can react he instantly bats her in the head with his free hand, and sends her flying! As she lands with a thud all the way on the other side Cloud at once is enraged and says," Tifa! Damn you Sephiroth, I won't let you get away with this!"

He and Ben then charge at him again but his aura once more encircles him as he says," I can and I will, time you pay the full price of causing me such hindrance. Descend, Heartless, Angel!

" With that Sephiroth's eyes glow, and both Ben and Cloud's charge is halted by a purple magical symbol trapping the two in it! Ben remembers seeing this before and says,"

Not this again! Can't let it, AH!

" While Ben remembers Ezan using this move when he was being possessed it is too late and he feels a tremendous amount of pain as the foe's spell takes in to effect, and all of their energy is drained! As Ben and Cloud falls to their knees they are in too much pain to move and Sephiroth laughs as they struggle before ascending in to the air and saying,

" It is too late, you have all ready lost. Don't worry, the pain will end soon. I am not without mercy after all and I plan to relive you of the burden of struggling in this cruel life, after I take care of her.

For you see Cloud, I can't have you die untill I am SURE you suffred enough!

"He then floats over to the now unconscious Tifa and his thin long sword glows before Cloud panics and says,

" No stop! Damn it, your fight is with me Sephiroth keep her out of it!" Sephiroth just puts both hands on his sword as he says,"

What is wrong Cloud? I am just sending her to where you are about to be."

Ben then gets mad and says," For someone who acts so superior you seem to perform low blows fast. I won't let you, ah!"

He tries to break free but falls back down and Sephiroth says,"

It's useless, you all can't escape my power. Now, know your true fate Cloud. On who defies me is destined to lose everything they hold dear!"

With that he launches downward just as Tifa is trying to get up, and he is in the same diving stab motion that he was in when he killed Aeris before! Cloud sees his worse memories flashing before his eyes and screams,"

Tifa!"

Sephiroth looks mad as he says," HA, die now, huh?

"Right before he reaches her all of a sudden he sees a large holy light head his way as a new voice says,"

Never again will you be allowed to cause anyone misery Sephiroth! "

Sephiroth then sees a massive holy light orb collide in to him as he says

," Impossible! " With that he is blasted hard and Tifa is safe as he is sent flying through a few of the chambers columns! Ben and Cloud then see its Aeris who fired that shot! She looks stern but then turns to Tifa and says,"

Tifa, are you all right? "Tifa smiles and says,

" Nice timing Aeris, and talk about wicked payback.

"Aeris then smiles and says,"

Well, I always wondered if he liked being on the receiving end of surprise attacks. And I am glad I was able to be of use in time.

"Cloud smiles and says,

" Aeris, thank you. "

All of a sudden the rest of the group enters and Zidane says,

" Is everyone all right? Looks like some major carnage is going on in here. Hope we did not come too late to the action. "

Squall looks around and sees the still out cold Ezan and says,"

The Dark Enji disengaged are battles to come here, but I don't see them. What happened to them and Sephiroth?

"Doug looks amused and says," Heh, maybe they all realized they were fighting a losing battle and bailed before they could get owned. Huh, what the? "

Everyone feels a massive surge of power as the ground shakes, and the entire area begins to spark as Geno Wyrmmon takes a sniff with his nose, looks over to Doug and says," No offense Doug, but sometimes what James says is right about you having a big mouth go off at the wrong times.

"Everyone then sees a massive column of power not only break away the rubble but blast all the way out of the catacombs and in to the sky as a angry Sephiroth appears and Doug has a sweat drop form as he says," Er, at times like this sometimes I do , that's Sephiroth eh? where dose he get all the gel for his hair? Is it magic?

" James just sighs and says," Good work Doug, make him even madder. "

"Sephiroth looks over at Aeris and laughs hysterically before saying,"

Hahahahaha! how careless of me. I nearly forgot you were brought back Cetra. It matters not, I will make your race extinct once more. "

Aeris looks serious as her energy surrounds her and she says,"

Don't think I will make it so easy for you this time Sephiroth. This time I will not let you have your way with me. Nor will I allow you to harm my friends! I now have the power to stop your madness, so now you can answer for all the life's you ruined!"

With that the flower girl has her holy energy once more form in to her celestial armor and as her full power emerges Sephiroth looks serious and says,"

That's right, the spirit of the so called goodness are world that Genesis was so obsessed about, it was real after all, and made you her emissary before giving you a new body with even greater power. But, even this power you now weld cannot match mine! It's time for us to see who was truly chosen by the planet to take command of the stars!

"Vincent, still in his Chaos form fly's to the side of the son of his lover and aims his Death Penalty cannon at him while saying,"

Give it up with your delusions Sephiroth. You were never truly the chosen one, you just misinterpreted the writings of Dr Gast. Like me, your just a nightmare of science gone rampart. Your real mother, was Lucrecia Crescent, your only link to Jenova is that you share the same wretched cells!"

Sephiroth puts his hand on his head and says,

" You're the fool Vincent Valentine, I long ago figured that out when I was sleeping in the planet. However, she still choose me, to complete her mission. And now my mission has expanded to reconfigure all worlds to their proper form! "

Ben gets mad and says,"

All you deluded guys are all the same. But it does not matter, because I had just about enough of you! Kaio Ken! "

With that Ben unleashes his full power, and as his aura flares up with a bright red color he is able to overpower and shatter the Descended Fallen Angel spell! He glares at his foe and says," Let's finish this Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth looks amused and says,"

So be it, ill once and for all prove my superiority once and for all!"

As his magical energy flares up once more Vincent says,"

This is the end of Hojo 's madness!"

He fires a full powered shot from his gun, but Sephiroth quickly turns and deflects the blast as it blows a large hole in the ground!

Zidane Squall and Steiner all strike at the foe, only for Sephiroth to block all of their swords before launching a energy sword wave to blast them all back! He then turns around to see a barrage of magical attacks head his way before waving his hand and having them all be redirected upward as he says,"

No matter how you come at it will fail all the same! Fools, wh do you continue to fight? Huh"

He then sees Ben dash at him, and with his Kaio Ken his power is even more fierce as he says,

" That's simple, to protect those important to use and at last bring a end to all this fighting that brings misery!"

Sephiroth slashes and there blades clash with such force they create a shockwave that shatters the pillars of the room as he says,

" Fighting to stop the fighting, how poetic. But how long must the fighting continue for such a conclusion to be reached?

"Ben presses down as he says," Even if the end is far in sight, we will definitely reach it! "Sephiroth then gets annoyed and says," No, you're wrong, the fighting will never end. It's the nature of mortals. The never ending cycle of sin, I will take control of it all!" Ben then kicks Sephiroth back, and Cloud is ready and charges right at his foe as his power explodes and he says,

" You will never take control of everything Sephiroth! No matter how much power you try and grasp, you will never win. For all that power isolates you. Even if your power makes you superior to any one being. Working together we will overcome any threat , and it's time for you to see how much power working together can bring! Omnislash!

"With this Cloud unleashes a barrage of powerful sword strikes before Sephiroth can react, and he hits his foe again and again! After landing several hits he puts everything he has in to his blade and says,"

And this time stay dead!" With that he slashes right Sephiroth right across the chest! As blood pours out of his chest Sephiroth grapes the wound and stumbles back as he says," No, you will never be able to erase me Cloud. "

Aeris then fly 's in front of Cloud and powers up as she says," Its time your dark desire is erased from this dimension Sephiroth. It's a pity you could not change your ways, but your soul is too tainted to ever come back to the light. And so this will be the end. Judgment Arrow! "

With that the armor around her shield and staff reconfigure to a powerful bow, before she fires a powerful beam of holy energy at her one time killer! Ben then powers up as well and says," Stay in the past for good Sephiroth! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben fires of his most powerful energy beam as it combines with Aeris 's, and together it merges to become a massive blast that consumes Sephiroth and blows a massive chuck of the catacombs away! When the ground stops shaking Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Now, did that get him? Huh, are you kidding me?It would be nice to have a break for once!

"When the smoke clears, Sephiroth is still there! However at least that combo blast did some damage, his arms are in front of his face, and his coat is torn. As he puts his arms down he says,"

The power of the weak working together, is clearly not one to be taken lightly. However, you want to know what else is not to be taken lightly? The power of a god! I admit I did not expect to be this damaged, but you should know I have yet to unleash my true power! But now it's time, I have gotten use to this body now, and its time you all see just what it can really do!

" Zidane gulps as he says,

" He is kidding, right? Whoa!

" All of a sudden a massive burst of energy surrounds Sephiroth, and dark purple light covers the area as the area begins to shake, and Aeris says,

" No, the entire planet is trembling! His power, could easily rip apart the world! "

Cloud narrows his eyes and says,"

Sephiroth, its clear you don't care how many you kill till you obtain your goals. This ends here, let's settle everything once and for all!"

With this everyone braces them self's as another shockwave nearly blows them away, and are hero's see the full power of the one wing angel, however now it seems one wing is no longer appropriate. The reason being that now he has many other black angelic wings extending out of his body, resembling his appearance in Kingdom Hearts two! What is more is that from his shoulders and legs dark purple crystal are forming!

As he lands on the ground his energy is surrounding him and he smirks before saying," Well, let this be are final encounter. No matter who stands before me, I will not be stopped. I have become a god, and my spirit is eternal!

" Shantotto is amazed at this power and says,"

This is something I never felt before, this Sephiroth is having a power coming from within him that does not even feel human !"

Ben just has his Star Sword radiate with light as he says," Well, no matter what kind of energy it is, it's not unstoppable all the same. You do seem pretty adamant about not dying till you get what you want. However, I am stubborn to, and I just happen to have the side of justice on my side!

"He then charges at Sephiroth and goes to slash him, but his slash is blocked by Sephiroth's aura, and he is bounced back!

Zidane, Doug, Squall, Freya Cloud, and Geno Wyrmmon all surround Sephiroth and go on the assault. But the spawn of Jenova just has his Masamune have dark purple energy seethe out of it before he stabs the ground below him, and a instant later a surge of energy blasts out around him, before it branches of to hit all the hero's and blast them hard! As they are sent flying Sephiroth looks amused and says,"

Tsc, your struggles will end in vain Enji. How foolish of you to throw away your life's. If I recall this world of Vana'diel is a world of the United Zeon Federation, which is the force at war with the Lylat Kingdom that you protect correct? Why throw away your life for those that want to kill you anyway? Oh, is this your responds? "

With that he sees Shantotto Aeris and Vincent fire blasts at him and waves his sword in a speed beyond the speed of human sight to slash them both in half!

Aeris then says,"

No matter whose government they live under, it does not mean they have no right to live unless they are a threat to others. Even if this world is not part of the Lylat Kingdom it does not mean we will just stand by and let you turn the planet and all life on it to fuel your selfish wish!

" Vincent then says,"

Besides, we know you will come back to are world at some point, so I would prefer to stop a crises before it can escalated.

"With that the transformed former Turk fires of another round from his gun, and Aeris assists with her Photon Feather attack. However Sephiroth just flash steps to avoid them and appears above them all as his energy spikes again and he says,"

Enough, the outcome of this battle has already been decided. All that remains is to shatter your hopeless defiance, by showing just how superior I am to all of you. Now, witness what real power can do!"

His eyes glow and he clutches his free hand, and everyone hears a rumbling, but nothing happens! Zidane looks around and says

," I don't get it, he acts like he is doing something, but he is just standing there. "

Vivi looks over to his friend and says,"

I don't know Zidane. He is either trying to sike us out, or is charging up for something really big!"

Zidane looks over at the black mage and nods before saying,"

Your right, and I think I'll pass on letting him get a chance to finish what he started ! Let's get him gang. Take, huh? Is it just me or is it starting to rain? What the, WHOA!!"

Zidane and the others were about to charge Sephiroth when all of a sudden they hear a large rumbling, and look up, only to see a meteorite diving down for them! And it's not just a small summoned out of a portal meteorite that is used in most black magic spells, but as in the size of a house meteorite that is about to crash down on them!"

Ben looks worried and says," That's funny, I don't recall are ship saying on the way that the forecast was raining meteors!

"Cloud grinds his teeth and says," It must be Sephiroth, he really is serious now about killing us.

"Geno Wyrmmon then roars and charges at the coming giant rock before saying,"

Maybe, but we are even more serious about surviving and going back home together! Striking Crusher Claw!

" Doug charges with Ben's Digimon Partner and says,

" If you think you can get the drop on us by raining down meteors you have another thing coming! Hammer of Might!

" With that the two team mates of squad seven hit the meteorite with everything they got, and the combined blow is powerful enough to bat it out of the area, and land a few miles away from the catacombs' with a large ground shaking thud!

Sephiroth looks amused and says,"

Not bad, at the very least you all are good at improvising.

"Ben then says," No matter how you attack us you're not going to win. And since your trump card failed to kill us you're finished! Huh? " He just sees his opponent's eyes glow again as he waves his hand and says,

" You fail to grasp the depths of my powers boy, that was just the start. Heh, how unfortunate for you all, that this world of Vana'diel has a asteroid belt!"

With that everyone feels more shaking, and Ben looks up to see more meteorites coming crashing down right for them, and all of them are even larger than the one before!

Ben's eyes widen as he says," Good Greif, this is bad." Aeris then says," His powers have become so powerful that his will can bring down meteors? No, this is terrible, even if he misses he can wreck havoc on this planet!" Cloud then says," In that case we just have to make sure none of them hit their mark!

" Ben nods and powers up before saying," All ready on it! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With that Ben jumps up and fires of his most powerful energy blast again, to hit one of the meteors and blast it apart! His friends all do the same, and by working together they are able to hit all the meteors before they can make impact! As all the explosions light up the sky Sephiroth laughs and says,"

I could never understand why you would fight so stubbornly to protect such fruitless things. Such compassion only brings discord, and now it's time you pay the price!

" With that he swiftly channels his power, before forming a massive black and purple ball of dark energy and launching it right as are heroes were cooling down from their attacks! The blasts sender's eyes widen in delight as he sees a shocked Cloud see the blast and try to get ready with no time for it as he says,"

Yes, die with the eyes of a dazed animal. For it's the end you deserve for walking such a laughable path!"

Just as Ben and Aeris hopelessly try and get to the blast in time out of no ware a new purple energy beam intercepts the blast, causing it to explode prematurely as a new voice says,"

Sorry, but I think another ending is broadly more desirable."

Sephiroth at once gets annoyed and turns to the source of the voice as he says,"

What, you? Impossible." He, and all the others see that the one who saved Cloud is Ezan! Thought still clearly tired from all he just went through Ezan is glaring at Sephiroth with his Sharingan eyes and his Soul Eater blade is glowing as he says,"

Don't think ill just let you go for invading my body without permission for so long. Sephiroth, I will make you pay. " Ben looks relived and says," Ah Ezan! Nice time to recover. "Ezan then looks over to Squall and says,

" Captain Lion-heart, please allow me to make up for my inappropriate behavior by assisting in deleting this hostile. "Squall has a small grin form as he says," Sounds find to me. "Zidane smiles and says," Nice to have you back to your senses at last Ezan. Hopefully for good this time. " Ben's rival's expression does not change, but he nods and says," It was not my proudest moments, but I am gratuitous for all of you reminding me what I am fighting for, and for giving me something worth fighting for in the first place. " Sephiroth looks annoyed and says,"

You dare think you can challenge me Ezan? You should have just continued to play dead. I had all ready forgotten about you, and if you were lucky you could have lived another day. " Ezan just says,

" Sephiroth, you were right before, you and I are different, because I am superior!"

Sephiroth chuckles and says,"

Hump, the arrogance and pride of youth can make quite a comedian. However, you're not very funny. And since you no longer have any use to anyone it would be better for everyone if you just would disappear! Shadow Flare!"

With that Sephiroth in an instant fires a powerful massive magic attack at Ezan! However Ezan powers up and holds out his sword, and uses the power of his sword to absorb the blast as he says,"

I found my purpose. While I was created in part to be the ultimate solder, my desires are still my own. And my desire is to erase all scum like you that pollute this cosmos so that those who deserve to live will no longer have to live in fear! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!

" With that Ezan fires of a powerful purple energy beam at his foe, and with the former first class SOLDIER's own power being part of the blast he finds himself having no choice but to put all of his power to stop it! As he is moved back he says,

" The hopes and dreams of fools like Cloud and Ben must have leached on to you. But taking on their outlook won't change your fate puppet!"

Ezan then powers up again and says,

" I once was like you, I thought things like friends and the emotions that they brought were only a desecration. But, I am beginning to understand a little how such things can make those like Ben gain such power. Even to fulfill one's mission, the desire to succeed is much stronger when there is more relaying on the outcome. Time for us to see which path to power is the true superior one! XIII Chidori Blitz !"

With that Ezan floats in the air before charging through Sephiroth with extreme speed with a powerful electrical slice that hits him across the back! Ezan then jumps into the air, before jumping right in back of his target and slashing him right across the back! Each blow just angers Sephiroth more regardless of the damage and he says,

" Enough! Your petty skills have no chance of harming me, huh, no!"

Realizing that Ezan 's attacks were to divert his attention so his defenses will fall he tries to turn it back to defecting the blast, but it's too late, and he is hit dead on! As Ezan lands on the ground he is breaving hard and says,"

Now, that will teach you to disrespect my skills. No will gets away with questioning the pride of a Super Elite warrior. He hears laughter, before the smoke the blast caused is blown away!

Sephiroth once more appears, and all the damage he received from that last combo seems to be a bloody lip! However, he is no longer amused, and he says,

" Ezan Zeon, your disrespect will not be allowed. Your power came from me, and without it your nothing but a speck of dust! I gave you my power, but because of your divided heart you will never be able to properly bring out the full power of the dark side.

Now, your final sight will be what you could have become. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

" With that large chucks of the ground are blasted away, as the right hand of the long haired man erupts with black flames. His aura then explodes before he fires of a massive energy blast in the form of a pure black dragon head! As it opens its mouth Ben braces himself and says,"

Damn, I knew that was not really Ezan 's attack. Only problem now is that it seems even more powerful !"

As the dragon flames from hell itself spilt up in to even more heads they all roar at Ezan, before threatening to consume all of the hero's at once! However, Ezan just walks forward and says,

" Sephiroth, you may be the chosen one of your world, and have tremendous power. But I have powers to. The powers, given to me by my true parents, I'll show you that even you can't dismiss them. Witness, the true power of the Sharingan eye!Its now or never, Kamu!

" With that he open's his newly powered up Mangekyou Sharingan , and fires a wide blast form his eyes. This blast distorts the space around him, before he surprises everyone as the entire black fiery attack is consumed by this distortion, before the entire attack vanishes!

Sephiroth widens his eyes and says,"

Impossible, how could you gather the power to neglect my entire attack? "

Ezan grins as he breaths hard and he says,"

Now you seen a glimpse of the true power of the Sharingan, or more like its evolved form the Mangekyou Sharingan. I used that last move to send your attack in to another dimension. And now, ill do the same to you!

"Sephiroth looks annoyed and says

," Preposterous, no matter how special those eyes of you are, they will never be able to gaze victory! "

Ezan then charges at Sephiroth while saying,"

There is no need for words, lets end this now!" He then zigzags to dash at Sephiroth, but his target blocks it with his much longer blade and the man with the green Mako eyes narrows them as he says,"

Enough, its time I rid my self of all of yours annoying defiance once and for all! "

Ezan finds him self feeling a sudden kick to the chest form his opponent and a second later Sephiroth thrusts to impale Ezan, but Ben is in front of him and blocks the slash as he says,

" Your half right but mostly wrong, what is really about to happen is when we all rid are self's from your influence for ever! Kaio Ken times two!

"With this Ben's aura explodes as he shocks Sephiroth by gaining his sword, and throwing it and its welder in to the air! Ben then begins to power up as he says

," Even if you had evolved past that of a human, this is still going to hurt a lot! Kaio Ken times three, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes everything he has in to this blast as it bursts towards Sephiroth. And Cloud then powers up as he says,"

Its time for the nightmare to disappear forever, die Sephiroth!"

With that he fires of another energy sword wave, and as he dose Aeris gathers her own holy power before saying,"

For all the misery you inflected, pay the price of your own evil desire. Judgment Arrow!

" With that she adds her attack in to the mix, and most of the other Enji help as well! Zidane fires of his Grand Lethal attack, Vincent fires of another round form his Death Penalty, Doug fires his Sphere of Might, Squall attacks with his Fated Circle Limit Break, Geno-Wyrmmon fires of his Trinity Fury Cannon blast, Ezan manages to fire of a Light Divider energy blast, Shantotto fires of a flare magic blast, and more! All of theses attacks are closing in on Sephiroth and he just has his energy explode as he says," Its useless, nothing you do can kill me! I am Sephiroth, the chosen one who is fated to

be the ultimate being! No, what is this? No, not now! RAH!!!"

For a moment Sephiroth seems to be unleashing enough power to bounce of the combined barrage, but then his aura cracks, and they all breach through his barrier and hits him hard, with a large blast that nearly shatters the mausoleum before it unleashes another explosion!

Ben grins and says," All right, looks like Sephiroth learned the hard way he is not as great as he thought he was. Good thing to, because I am getting tired. Huh? "

Ezan puts his hand in front of Ben and says,"

Don't let your excitement cloud your mind fool. I still sense his energy, he is still alive.

"Ben focuses his senses and gets annoyed as he says,

" Damn him, can't he take a hint? "

As the smoke clears everyone is annoyed to see Sephiroth indeed managed to survive the attack, but at least its clear that last combo hit him hard, as most of the top part of his cloths was blasted to bits and he is holding his bleeding chest hard!

As he glares at Cloud he then stares at his burnt right hand and says,"

No, this should not be happening. After all the power I have absorbed, such attacks can not harm me!"

Cloud just readies his sword and takes a deep breath before saying," I guess you just realized your not as godly as you think!" Sephiroth just looks annoyed before his eyes narrow and he says,"

Don't think so much of your self Cloud, your just lucky. All of you are, because I know now that its because my new body as not properly stabilized my energy to its true potential. You all have yet to see my true wrath, but it seems I need some time to finish adjusting.

"Ben powers up once more and says," To bad, because your out of time. Now is the time for you to be finally brought to justice one and for all!"

Sephiroth looks at Ben, before forming a diabolical grin as he says,"

Justice, tell me Ben Auro, how much of a hero do you think you are?

"Ben looks down and clutches his free fist before saying," What the hell is that suppose to mean? I can't call my self the ideal one, but I will say I am a much better one then you were suppose to be!"

Sephiroth laughs as he ascends high in to the air, and once more powers up before he says,"

Maybe so, but its time for your uiltimadiem heroes. If you truly are warriors of light, then how much value do you place in the people of this world, the population of a planet most of you never set foot on? Enji Knights, you know have a brief change to attempt to defeat me. However, if you try and test your luck, all the people of this world will die in the process! "

Everyone gets anxious as Cloud says

," Sephiroth, what do you think your doing!?

" Seeing Sephiroth gather an enormous amount of power, and begin to form it in to a large black orb Aeris begins to get the idea and she says,

" Stop it Sephiroth, you will achieve nothing from this!" Sephiroth grins and says,

" Those that don't have the strength of will to do what must be done will never be able to achieve anything. Pay the price of treading the path of compassion! Ultima, Big Bang Nova!"

With that Sephiroth readies to fire his most powerful attack yet, but as are hero's brace them self's he laughs before turning around and swiftly launches the blast below, directly at the core of the planet!

Ezan then says," No, he intends to destroy the planet? "

Ben glares at Sephiroth and says,"

You, you really have no honor! I can't forgive you, ill make you pay for that!"

Sephiroth grins as he says," That's right, come at me, if you want everyone on this world to die. We will finish this match another time when my power is fully at my command. That is, if you survive this. " He then has energy from around him like a dome and Cloud says,

" Sephiroth, you can't run! No matter what you do, I will defeat you and make sure you never return!"

Sephiroth laughs as he says, "

Hahahaha, delude your self all you like Cloud. But no matter how much you and your followers improve, you will never surpass me! My shadow will forever cling to your heart. No matter how much you think your in control I will always be controlling you. And the day will come when I make you and your friends drown in pain for delaying my rise to greatness for so long. Till then, try not to die Cloud.I have other things besides you on my mind but I would like to be the one that kills you.

"With that he surrounds himself in a dome that has the symbols that caused him to appear before Sora in Kingdom hearts one, before in a flash he is gone ! Cloud slashes the ground in frustration and yells,

"Sephiroth! I have no tides to you anymore! You can't control me or make me your puppet anymore. After all, I am not alone, I have my friends to keep your darkness away. Next time we meet, you will just be another enemy, and it will be one that we defeat once and for all!

" Tifa, who was able to recover form her injuries walks over to Cloud and puts her hand on his shoulder before he turns around to see her give of a sad smile as she says,"

Don't worry Cloud, we will get him next time. But, at the very least he knows now he can't control you, Ezan or any of us anymore.

" Cloud smiles and says," Thanks Tifa. "

Squall clears his throat and says, " Sorry to interrupt, but I think we should priorities are energy at the most pressing issue right now.

" Vincent then floats in front of them and says," Squall is putting it lightly. Unless we act soon that blast will shatter the planet!"

Ben then looks at the giant ball of death burrowing in to the planet and says," Well, I guess it's just a simple matter of stopping the blast in time. Let's move it!"

Aeris then says," But, with are dilly dallying the blast is already quickly heading to the core of this planet, and if it reaches the core it will be to late. Even if we stop it before it reaches there, if we cause it to explode prematurely it will still damage the planet a great deal and millions of life's will be lost. I, should not have been so careless.

"Ben just powers up and says," It's not like we just let him go with a free pass. Come on, lets just hurry and stop this before we have another thing to regret!

"With that the Cetra women nods and they all burst to the descending giant ball of death. The blast is all ready nearly at the core of the world, but Aeris then shines with power and points her shield at the ball as she says,"

Ill try and slow its descent, stand back. "With that she fires a holy blast from her shield and it homes in on her target, before it gets in front of it and burst in to a net of light energy to stop it in its track!

Cloud sees this and says," Nice work Aeris." Aeris appears to be struggling as she says,"

I do not think I can hold it for long, Sephiroth put so much of his power in to this attack. "

Ben then says," Well, no matter how much power he put in to his going away present, we still have enough power to stop him. Geno-Wyrmmon, take us to right in between it so we can shatter it. "

Geno-Wyrmmon nods and says," Sounds like a plan, come on all onboard the blast smashing train!

"Ben is about to jump on his metal dragon friend when all of a sudden Ezan says,

" Its no use, just blasting his attack when its that far down would cause massive damage to the planet. Just one aftereffect could be the sinking of entire continents. "

Ben looks confused and says,"

Well, its not like we have time for much else. We either try and blast it before it goes of or the whole world is in real danger!"

Ezan just sighs and says,"

I think I have a way, to more effect defuse the attack. I can use my power to absorb it, its as simple as that really.

"Sqaull raises his eyebrow and says,"

But Ezan, you can't absorb that much magic energy with your sword's power at once. We tested it before, you can only use that ability to absorb so much power at a time, other wise you can overload and shatter your body!"

Ezan looks at the blast and sees Aeris struggle to keep her energy net up and says,"

Don't worry, if I use it in conjunction with my Mangekyou Sharingan I can handle it.

"Zidane looks worried and says," But you all ready used a lot of your power Ezan, you may not have enough to handle it.

"Ezan shrugs and says," Its still the best option we have, and we don't have time left. Besides, think of it as a way to make up for my errors.

" Ben sighs and says," Always being the lone wolf eh Ezan? Well, normally I just say your trying to one up me again, but, I guess your plan dose make sense. Just don't blow your self up trying to save the day.

"Ezan forms a slight grin as he says," Oh please, that's would be very unprofessional l of me. "

With that Ezan has his magic aura flare up before he jumps up and takes a big leap down the hole the one who was just dwelling in his body a day ago made! He dashes from foothold to foothold, before moments later he lands right beside's the Ultima Big Bang Nova energy blast! He then opens his Mangekyou Sharingan and charges with his Soul Eater blade as he says,"

Now, its time to admend for my mistakes, Sephiroth, I won't let you destroy the world of my parents." He then thrusts his blade in to the giant sphere of destruction, and tries to absorb the energy in to his blade! Some of it goes in to the black sword, however, soon the energy begins to consume him, and he screams in pain as he feels himself being consumed by the energy.

Doug then says," Its no good man! There is just to much power, we have to help him or he is going to explode!"

Ben looks firm as he says,"

Just give him a little more time Doug. Ezan usually dose not subjest something unless he is sure he can do it. Er, or unless he is being controlled by Sephiroth. But, since we don't have to worry about that I think we can trust him. After all, this whole thing proved what side his heart is on for good. " They all see Ezan struggling, and he falls to his knees as he says,"

No, I did not come this far to fall here! My purpose, is not just for destruction, but to prevent destruction, and I will walk the path that I choose, which means it is unacceptable to die here. Kamu!

"With that Ezan once more activates the new powers form within his evolved Sharingan eyes, and uses that to fire another blast around the beam, and while he is not able to consume the blast entirely, he is able to successfully rip of half the energy ball and warp in to another place in space or something. Ezan then unleashes all the power he has left, and is able to absorb the rest of the blast! He then breaths hard and says,

" Good, its over. Urg. " Now totally out of energy, Ben's rival has his eyes return to normal before he falls down, and is about to fall through Aeris 's holy net to fall in to the planet's core! However, at the last second a hand grabs him up, and Ezan sees Ben looking confident as he says,"

Hey now, no getting of easy Ezan.

"Ezan has a small amused look and says,"

You just have to take part in my glory, don't you Ben Auro? "

Ben grins and says," Hey now, I can't let everyone take the spotlight all the time or it looks bad. Come on, let's talk more on a place less likely to give me a fear of hights or something. "

With that Ben uses his magic energy to fly them out, and lands besides his friends, after letting Ezan down Ben coughs hard and says," Whew, glad that battle ended where it did. Was getting hungry haha, whoa. "

Ben feels dizzy again as he stumbles before coughing again and falling to his knees. He then powers down and the Star Sword returns to its sealed normal state. He coughs again and his Digimon partner transforms back to his normal form as he says,

" You ok boss? Maybe you got hit to hard?

"Ben laughs before saying,

" Oh its nothing, just, my body needs to get the hang of using Kaio Ken for such a duration. " While lying on the ground Ezan laughs and says,

" Well Ben, seems even after all this training you can barely hold yourself together ." Ben looks annoyed and says," Hey, at least I have enough energy to not be lying on the ground right now!"

Ezan just turns his head over and says," Heh, true enough. Hahahaha. "

With that Ezan and Ben both laugh before Ben feels a pain in his side, which causes most of the others to laugh as well. Aeris then transforms back to her normal state as well and gives a big smile as she says,"

Well, that was quite an eventful and traumatic battle to say the least. Still, I am glad I did not have to see anyone I care about die today. Even the fact that Sephiroth is alive again can't outweigh that fact. Well, you all look exhausted, here, let me heal some of the wounds. "

With that Aeris, Garnet and the others go to heal everyone back to full health. And when everyone is back to normal Zidane takes a big yawn and says,"

Man Ezan, we had to go chasing after you in the middle of the night and fight all theses crazy maniacs all without eating! Couldn't you have picked a better time to face your inner demons and figure out who you are?

"Ezan just turns around and says,"

We don't know when destiny will beckon to us Zidane. Still, I am sorry I caused so much embarrassment to the Enji. I, have dishonored myself. "Ben looks amused and says,"

Oh please, Ezan if they can forgive me after what I did I think they will forgive you. "

Squall just says," It was not your fault entirely Ezan. The sprit of Sephiroth was egging you on, and you can't be blamed entirely for your actions. "

Cloud nods and says," The fact that you held back his will for so many months and did not let him take over is a testament to your loyalty. "

Ezan looks down and says," Still, I let my pride override my duty, and I nearly betrayed my comrades. "

Ben looks serious and says,"

We all have thoughts we are not proud of Ezan. But what really matters is that you don't act on those dark desires. Well, that's what I believe anyway.

"Aeris then says,"

As long as your heart is in the right place, we know we can trust you, your are friend Ezan. "Ezan nearly looks embarrassed and says," Well, thanks for not giving up on me. "

Zidane chuckles and says,"

Oh please, do you need a reason to help a person? "

Amarant then clears his throat and says,"

Not to mess with the moment, but anyone else like to get the hell out of here? This is still a Zeon world. And even if we just saved all of there butts if they spot us here we will have to go through a whole lot of robots to get the hell out of here in one piece.

"Cloud looks over to the red afro haired man and says,"

Good idea Amarant, come on, lets go home. "Ben looks over to Shantotto and says, "Um, professor? Mind keeping this whole thing a secret? "

The powerful magical midget looks snide as she laughs and says,

" Oh please, like I will give theses audacious lank heads any of my secrets. Don't worry, I have no love for the vulgar Zeon men here, and to be truthful, Namine Uchiha was once a friend of mine, so ill keep this whole affair to my self, on one condition, DON"T EVER QUESTION MY POWER AGAIN!!

" Ben leaps back and says,"

All right all right! Man, you could learn some people skills. All right, any one remembers where we parked? "

James chuckles and says," No, but luckily are ships have autopilot. Come on, I have to make sure we don't have more "friends' waiting for us. "

Everyone begins to walk out, and Ezan turns around to see the diary of his mother, which managed to avoid being blasted apart, before he picks it up and smiles and says,

"Mother, I am glad to have finally heard your voice mother. And father, even if you were never there for me, at least I know you had my good interested in mind.

"With that, he walks forward and with his friends exit the catacombs. As he dose, little dose he know a presence watching him! This new figure, is watching from the shadows, and when he is sure everyone is gone he steps out of them, to reveal he is Diz!

Diz just looks at the small drone in his hands, the one who showed Ezan the last speech of his mother from before as he smiles and says,"

Ezan, I am glad you were able to at last realize who you truly are, and even gladder you were able to resists the lure of the dark side and oust Sephiroth from you. You truly have grown. I hope, that one day I can truly stand before you. I know you can never forgive me, but it was for your own protection. But, I hope that I can gather the power I need to take back from Weil Zabi , and end this war soon, so I can once more face you, my son. "Well, talk about a happy ending to a tense showdown! While Sephiroth may have returned with more power then ever before, and showed Xaldin how much power that really was before sending the rest of the Dark Enji retreating with there tails behind there legs, Ben, Cloud, Ezan and the others were able to prevail, even if Sephiroth used a low blow of sorts to get away to cause more suffering. Now with Sephiroth back, how will this effect the ultimate war between good and evil? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben, Ezan and co return for some much needed relaxation. However, after a few days of recovering Ben finds him self faced with a event that to him makes his previous fights with Ganondorf and Sephiroth seem like nothing, the Big holiday ball for Hallowed Bastion and the Enji! Ben is all ready not a fan of dances, and this is the biggest public event the Enji have, making its presence mandatory. And the fact that its on Ben's birthday just makes it worse, because Ben has no date in sight!

While he maid plans with Lisa way back, that was shot down with the whole her being really Larxene and an evil traitor. And while Lacus and Brad's relation ship has been a little rocky lately, they still officially are a couple. But just as Ben's about to give up hope and go for the dreaded blind date with the leftovers Aeris shocks him, and Cloud, by agreeing to be his date! Ben is more then happy to have the beautiful and kind friend of Cloud be his date for the ball, but even while he is very gracious to the flower girl, his heart still desires for his childhood friend no matter how hopeless a shot it is.

Lucky for him, Aeris is ready to try and push Ben and Lacus, but when it comes down to it it depends on how drunk Brad is and how much Lacus is willing to put up with it. Can the impossible be possible? Can Ben find a way to get a dance with Lacus, and try to fulfill his deepest desire? To find out tune in to ****

**_Chapter 102: Waltz of Aspiration, The Link to the Distant Iris's Heart. _**Brief Authors notes, if you have not realized it the next chapter is going to mostly be a funny cool down chapter lol. Mostly because after worlds, lets just say something big is going down. HEhe, guess you will just have to wait to find out though. Thanks for the reviews, and till next time!


	47. C102: Waltz of Desire, Blooming Hearts!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume two

_**Chapter 102: Waltz of Desire, link to the blooming distant heart. **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ezan had at last broke through his darkness, and ousted Sephiroth 's presence form within him, only to give Cloud a really bad day when the spiky haired warrior and the others were horrified to see that Sephiroth managed to successfully revive himself anyway! It seems his will would not be denied, and he forced himself in to the unsuspecting Nag Molda, and instantly used his mind transfer power to overtake the lesser being, and force himself in to the Mother Crystal and his sprit found that it indeed held the fallen celestial being Promathia.

However, being locked for millions of years destroyed its mind, and with Sephiroth 's unrivaled will he was able to absorb that body, and merge with both it and the gathered souls around it to fully revive himself in his own body with more power than ever

! Vexen was intrigued at this and tried to persuade the "perfect monster" to join their cause.

However, Sephiroth showed Vexen the hard way he answered to no one, and brutally attacked Vexen! When his fellow member Xaldin tried to make Sephiroth pay for disrespecting them, he just found himself quickly overwhelms the Dark Enji before easily destroying him! This display of power caused Saix, Zexion, and Marluxia to rethink there assessment of the situation, and decided it was no longer anything that they could gain from and the four surviving members retreated, leaving Sephiroth to catch up with his old subordinate, no matter if Cloud wants to or not! Cloud refused to let Sephiroth control him any longer, and once more the two fought.

But while Cloud has gotten much stronger since there battle in Advent Children, it soon became quite apparent that Sephiroth was even more powerful! Even when Ben, Aeris, and the others joined the fight, even working together it seemed like putting down the One Wing Angel would not be an easy task. However, Ezan then awoken again, and showed he refused to let Sephiroth control him any longer. With the power of his newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan he was able to catch Sephiroth of guard, and with the help of his fellow Enji land some damage to the long sliver haired villain! Sephiroth then realized that his body had not fully adjusted to his new power just yet, and decided to retreat, and made sure Cloud and the others would not allow him, by unleashing a massive energy attack at the planet's core !

Even if the world of Vana'diel was a Zeon planet, Ben Cloud and the others could not just let so many lives be lost, even if it meant allowing Sephiroth to retreat to cause more suffering in the future! Thanks to the combined efforts of the warriors of light, they were able to stop the blast! While Sephiroth did get away, at least Ezan has finally come to terms with himself, and now has swept away all doubts of his loyalty to his friends, the Lylat Kingdom and the way of justice and all that jazz. And with that the tired Enji went to return home with their victory. But while they enjoy this despite, that does not change the fact that Sephiroth is now on the loose.

And while Xaldin was dead the Organization of Dark Enji will not take this embarrassment lightly, and of course the Zannacross Empire is still looming large ever yearning to destroy everything in sight till they are at last able to bring the supreme god of all darkness to this dimension! Can are hero's prepare them self's for the next battle in this long war?

Only one way to find out, so let the new chapter begin! Are new chapter begins on the views of the only people not happen with Ezan rejecting the dark side, the Organization.

* * *

Once more the scene is on their mysterious secret space colony, the World that Never was. The members who survived the fury of Sephiroth have just entered the elite members chamber. And they find their fellow members sitting on the various white thrones and Larxene is the first to stand up and he looks annoyed as he says,

" Well, looks like you boy's got whooped.

" A furious Vexen clutches his bleeding stump as he glares at the only female member of their group before he says,"

Watch it, I am in no mood for your insults!

" Ravxen just looks amused as he stands up and says,"

Oh don't be so harsh Vexen, the girl was just stating the facts! Looks like not only did you fail to bring Ezan on too are glorious stage of darkness, but you let someone who was a prime actor of evil slip away from your hand! Heh, or more like take that hand with you. And on top of it all poor Xaldin lost his head, and the rest of his body. He was not much for a laugh but he was a good loyal guard dog!

"Vexen just takes out something from his pocket, and it turns out to be a needle of sorts before he injects it in to his torn limb. He then re grows his sliced of limb and grunts briefly in pain before he turns to the masked member and says," My Ravxen, your acting pretty smug. Yet you're the one who declined to join us! Maybe you were afraid of being made a fool!?

" Ravxen just laughs in mocking tone and gets of his throne and floats down to Vexen and says,"

Really now Vexen, me, afraid of anything? HAhaahaha, what a riot! Don't presume what you don't know, I just did not think it was worth my time. To be honest I knew Ezan would never turn. He plays the dark, quit assassin, but beneath it all I knew he was just another pathetic fool, who was longing for love. Bah, just another act in this far too disgusting waltz of human emotions.

"Saix then says,"

Bah, Ezan has showed us he is just another worthless Enji who is fated to be erased with all of this broken universe.

"Xemnas then rises and says,"

Yes, we will no longer waste any effort on Ezan; he is to be destroyed with all the other Enji.

"Vexen then grins and says,

" At least it was not a total lost. Throughout the battles, I was able to get a good deal of data from the fights I have seen. And while it's not everything I hoped for, I think I'll be able to reconfigure things, to give us a true pawn of darkness!"

Xigbar just chuckles and says,

" Do whatever you want Vexen. But I am not going to wait for your latest crackpot scheme. I'll make the Enji pay for reducing are ranks by blowing all those justice preaching warriors of light to bits!"

Axel then chuckles and says,"

Man, how lame, we need to speed up this process before the Enji catch on to what we are really after.

"Xemnas nods and says,

" I was thinking the same thing Axel. The Enji Knights, might catch on eventually. That is why form this point on are plans must be accelerated to completion. Vexen, I want you to transfer _Falzter_ to Castle Oblivion so we can reconfigure it like you have with Leviavus. "

Vexen just says," Find, I wanted to do that to blow off steam anyway.

"Xemnas then says," Saix, I will assign you and Ravxen to tracking down the last missing celestial beast.

"Saix then says,"

What about Lacus Raystar? We know where the Blue Eyes White Dragon is all ready. "

Xemnas just says,"

We will save her for last. For once we kidnap her we will need to finalize are plans since the Enji will not let her capture go unnoticed. The time is almost at hand. Are Kingdom of Hearts, which we will govern as its supreme rulers. "

Maraluxia just looks at his Superior and nods before saying,

" Yes, after all this time, the destiny of the ones who are fitted for divine rule will at last take their proper place.

" Ravxen looks amused and says,

" Ah, after all the waiting, I can see at last the climax to the long over blown show that is this realm! Oh I have waited a long time to see the reaction of all the poor helpless saps screaming in terror as their life's fade away and the very fabric of time and space are redistributed! Ben Auro, Ezan Zeon, and all you other so called hero's. Better get ready to take your cue of the stage, because before you know it you will realize your off when you're watching your legs fall down as a blown of head! HAhahaha, struggle all you like, but your light can't ever hope to stop the darkness from taking center stage!!

"With that Xemnas then says,"

Yes, the Enji can never bring true peace, to a cosmos that is fueled by misery and hatred. I will show them all, how a true superior warrior beings everlasting, final peace to the cosmos!"

As Xemnas, Ravxen, Maraluxia and the others then go off to, do whatever they do in-between there operations of insanity, let us now return to the ones who try and stop them from succeeding!

* * *

Yes, are view now returns to Ben and co. After exiting the _Sacrarium_ the Enji were able to contact their new stealth ships, the Calnus, the Balena, the Dentdelion, and the one Ezan commodore in his madness the Outlander and all sent a course for Corneria, and good thing to because as the ships left the planet's atmosphere Ben saw several Zeon warships closing in on where they were, obviously drawn by the massive amount of explosions and large power readings going on over there! However, are hero's new stealth ships proved they were able to fit their job description, and everyone was able to avoid a unwanted tussle and made a path through Hyperspace back to Corneria without having to get through a blockade or two of various Zeon war machines!

A few days later Ben sees the familiar majestic headquarters of the warriors of light in his sights, and only a few minutes later all of the ships have successfully docked in the hanger bay of Hallowed Bastion. When Ben and the others from squad 7 step out of the Calnus they see that many people have awaited there return, and Ben sees Grand Master Myers, along with Ezan 's teammate Senel, who seems to still have ice on his head after Ezan knocked him out. Master Myers smiles and says

,"

Hello everyone, I am relieved to see you all returned alive, and even more that the retrieval mission was a total success.

"Ben gives a confident smile as he says," Heh, it was a rocky path, one filled with a lot of unexpected painful turns to. However, even things like nearly half of the Dark Enji ambush us waiting to clam Ezan, or having Cloud's old hated foe Sephiroth prove his hatred was justified by popping out of no ware and driving us to the brink, only to bail out when things were not going his way and trying to blow up the planet as a distraction. Still, at least Ezan proved underneath his cold face he really dose care for us.

"Zidane then chuckles and says,

" Yup, glad that after all that Ezan did not let the darkness mess with his head and switch sides. Still, could you found a more traumatic way to face your inner and outer demons at the same time?

"Ezan just looks down and says," I am sorry for dragging you all in to the disastrous situation I was in. I was consumed by my frustrations, and with Sephiroth's sprit getting stronger I could not help but fallow the lead. Regardless, of what stood in my way. "

Squall then looks amused and says," Well, at least you're not trying to make excuses, and that proves you're not someone like Slifer who could never admit he was wrong. Your situation was unique Ezan, you were struggling not to be taken over by Sephiroth 's will for so long, it's quite impressive since he showed how hard it was to resist it.

Even though you did, break a dozen or so procedures, you also showed us your true loyalty once and for all. Plus, we seemed to learn the truth about Garma Kaiba 's ambitions, and managed to at least eliminate one of the elite Dark Enji in the process. "

Master Myers looks solemn as he says,

" Yes, even though he did side with Kira, every action he did was for the sake of brining order, however how misguided. I never thought Garma had such a dark ambition hidden behind his loyalty it to the Lylat Kingdom. To use his own son, even adopted, as an experiment for a super solder, is deeply shameful. It would seem his time imprisoned might have to be multiplied once we learn just how far this corrupt plot has gone down. Still, I am relieved to see even through this traumatic revelation your heart remained true to the light.

" Ezan then says," I guess you could say I took a good look at what I believed in, and thanks to remembering what my mother's will was, I did not lose sight of my pride.

"Myers then says," Ezan, no matter what the situation of are birth, ultimately only oneself can decide his or hers own destiny.

"Senel just rubs his head and says," However, next time you're having issues, try not to hit so hard.

"Ezan then says,"

I make no excuses, and I am ready to face whatever punishment is due for dishonoring and betraying the Enji.

"Myers looks serious and says,"

Let's take an overall look at the situation. You attacked and knocked out your fellow Enji, left without permission in one of our new stealth ships and went to a major Zeon world, risking causing a major incident. However, you were also under the influence of Sephiroth, so your actions were not entirely made by you. Plus, you did proof once and for all were your allegiance is. And so, your punishment will be decided by the masters and me by the end of the day. But, to be honest I do not think it will be anything major.

" Ezan is in a state of disbelief as he says," What?

"Myers chuckles and says,"

Not that you're going to get off scoot free, but, we know the situation you were in. It is vital that we do not act to harshly and understand each other. If we don't bother to reach out, and expect the same results from every situation, then we as a people will have are sense of trust impaired. And without that we can never hope to achieve a better future.

"Ezan just salutes and says,"

Thank you Grand Master Myers, I will never dishonor the Enji again. "

Myers then laughs and says,"

Ah, good to hear it in that tone, because I can tell from that tone you are serious. All right, enough of this dramatics, time to move on to the next issue at hand for tonight. "

Ben and the others raise an eyebrow and Ben sighs before saying,"

Another mission all ready? Good Greif, Zeon and the Zannacross Empire just don't know when to call a day off. "

Myers laughs and says

," Oh no it's not a new mission, heh, I guess with all the excitement going on its easy to lose track of time. In case you forgotten tomorrow night is are biggest public event all year, the grand anniversary luminary ball. "Ben steps back in shock as he says," You're kidding, it's all ready a day away?

"James looks down and says,"

Ah yes, the big event each year were some people dance each year, and some important personal come to celebrate peace and the likes. "

Doug looks amused and says," Heh, a dance is a dance no how matter how big it is, whatever.

"Hiryuumon laughs and says,"

Whew, for a second you were talking about something important Grand Master. Huh, what is wrong boss?

"He sees Ben is in a cold sweet as the brown haired man says,

" No way, the dance is tomorrow? Oh just great. "

Myers then says," Is something the matter Ben?" Ben just looks embarrassed and says,

" Oh, it's nothing really. Just, a year ago I missed the previous dance thanks to everything going on. I was hoping this time I would be able to attend it, but, when I made plans to go to it, with Lisa, of course this was before she was Larxene, and was using me. Now, even if I wanted to go, I don't have anyone to go with. "

Doug says," Ah, don't be so down buddy. Sure, your previous girl turned out to be a total about face, and Lacus is still hooking up with Brad. But, I am sure you can find someone. "James nods and says," You may not realize it Ben, but Lacus is not the only girl around. I am sure if you look around there is bound to be someone who would like to go with you.

"Ben sighs and says,

" Of course there are plenty of other girls and women I like here, but the problem is that they all have boyfriends to! Sigh, it's always been this way since high school. Every time I find someone I think could lead to something, it just turns in to a disappointment. Either they are with some total jerk like Brad, or they are with someone who is way cooler than me and I have no chance of winner over anyway. "

Aeris hears this and looks at Ben as she smiles and says,"

Oh, don't be so down on yourself Ben. You are an incredible, kind person, I am sure many people can see how great you are.

"Ben looks embarrassed and says,

" Thanks Miss Aeris, I guess I just have not been on a lucky streak much. And I guess with having to worry about fighting all the time I had not had much time to worry about much else. Still, with only a day, not much time. Well, I will see what I can do.

"Myers then nods and says," Don't worry Ben, true love, like all things takes time to blossom. Stay the path and you will find what you desire in time.

"Ben nods and says,"

Don't worry, I won't' ever fall in to my despair again. So, what do you guys plan to do for the dance?

"James smirks and says,"

Well, I have it covered. Kate is going to come of course to the ball, she has been excited to meet you all and look at the castle. "Doug raises his eyebrows and chuckles before saying,

" Ah, so we are finally going to get to meet miss Katie eh? "Ben laughs and says,

" That's right, you have been going out with her since we met and you never brought her once. You're even hesitant to showed us are picture. "James just sighs and says," That is because I don't want her caught up in all of this. "Ben nods and says," It's good that you and her get along so well even when you are away fighting a lot. "

James nods and says," It's not been easy, but we both love each other so we work it out. Managed to keep it going so far. "Ben nods and gives of a sad smile as he says," Glad to see you're able to hold it up. Oh that's right, you had that relationship to, Maria right? Is she coming to?

"Doug just says," Nah, I don't think that's going to happen. "

Ben then says," How come? Is she sick? "Doug just shakes his head and says,

" Nah, more like her and me broke up.

" Ben then says," What? When did this happen?

"Doug looks up and says,"

Oh, when you and Ezan were up on the moon being Kira's punching bags. Seems she did not want to worry about being in love with someone who might die in battle the next day.

"Ben just says," Ah, I am sorry to hear that Doug.

"Doug just smiles and says,"

Nah its cool. These things happen. Besides, it's not like it's a blow I can't recover from. And we are still friends after all.

"Cloud smirks and says,"

You always are quite the optimist Doug."

Doug gives a thumps up and says,"

Hey, can't let things keep you in the dumps forever. Acting like that will never improve things after all.

"Ben laughs and says," That's right Doug; I won't let a hopeless situation get me down. I am sure there is something I can do, hopefully.

"Myers then nods and says,"

While it's not required for everyone to come, it will be quite the party so I hope you all come. We have all been fighting hard, and after dealing with Ganondorf, the Dark Enji and Sephiroth your group has been on a roll, which is why it's even more important you recover so you don't burn yourself out. All right, I should go now, I have a meeting. Try and relax everyone. Dismissed."

Myers then leaves to the elevator, and as Ben sees him leave he says,"

Well, now that we have some free time, I better check up on things before they rapidly become hectic again. "

Cloud then says," Are you worried about the dance Ben? Don't worry, there is still time.

"Tifa then walks over to him and looks impatient as she says,

" Oh really, not as much time as you think Cloud! Thanks to this surprise mission now I have to hurry and make sure my dress is ready! And do you even have your suit prepared? "

Cloud looks nervous but then just looks cool and says,

" Don't worry Tifa, it's all prepared. Wait, you never told me you had things so planned out.

"Tifa rolls her eyes and says," That's because I thought it was all obvious! Why, you had plans to dance with someone else? "

As one of her eyes turn to a startled Aeris Cloud quickly gets on the defensive and says,

" Of course not, I just, never mind. "

Tifa just sighs and says,"

Never mind, I have to go to prepare things. I'll call you later Cloud, be ready.

"Tifa just walks quickly out and Ben and the others of Squad 7 see her leave Cloud says,"

Sigh, I wish I knew what she so upset about. "

Ben just sighs and says," No matter what I learn I still can't figure out the real secret to women. "

Ezan chuckles and says," Well Ben Auro, maybe you should learn to keen your instincts on the methods of attraction for women. Huh? "Ezan is caught off guard as Aeris walks over and leans over to him as she says,"

Oh, so you have mastered the arts of romance Ezan?

"Ezan just looks defiant and turns around and says,"

I am a warrior, not one of those fools like Irvine, Zelos, Tidus or Chester. Bah, enough of this. "

Ezan then flash steps away and Aeris just sighs and says,"

He is quite defensive, I hope what he learned from all this is that he does not have to have his guard up all the time.

"Ben just smirks and says,"

Well, I guess Ezan is still Ezan, oh well. Might as well deal with what I can deal with now, which is lunch for now.

"With that Ben and his pals go for some lunch.

* * *

We then speed up a bit too a few hours later, where Ben is back in his room, checking up on Moz. As soon as he enters his Moogle friend sees him and fly's over and says," Ah your back Ben! And not even one scar!

"Ben chuckles before he walks over and pets Moz on the head before saying,"

Heh, that's only because Aeris healed me up. I found out the hard way why Sephiroth was such legend on Cloud's sensei's world. When I fought him it was like he was striking me many times with a slash! Still, even he was forced to see we can't be dismissed so easily.

"Moz then fly's on to Ben's head and says,"

You have gotten so much better lately Ben, Master Myer's training really helped you out Kupo.

"Ben just walks over to his rooms desk and turns on his laptop before saying

," Ha, I am glad that the Grand Master trusted me enough to teach me his secret moves. And I am even gladder I have been able to use them in battle so far and put them to good use. Ganondorf is now dead, those black loving Dark Enji and Sephiroth both got a blow to their ego, and I managed not to screw up so far.

"Moz pats Ben on the head and says

," Don't worry Ben, the whole thing with Darth Idious was all because Kira was using you remember? As long as you have your friends by your side you won't have to worry about becoming like that ever again Kupo

." Ben just sighs as he clicks his computer for new messages and says,"

I hope so, I don't want to let down all of those that forgiven me ever again. Oh, what is this?

"Ben sees he has a popup once he opens his hologram web browser only to see he has a popup saying he has new mail, he groans and says,"

Sigh, no matter what, at least spam mail remains consistent. Better delete it quick, just got that damn Trojan virus off my computer before I started the training with Kira. Oh?

"As he points his finger at an virtual garbage can to dispose of various advertisements from people who think Enji Knights need a new discount to yodeling sessions he sees a special mail file, in the shape of a birthday cake he instantly has a light bulb go off in his head as he says,

" No way, I can't believe it, it's all ready the 17th?

"Moz looks curious and says,"

What is it Ben? Don't tell me you nearly forgot your birthday is tomorrow? I thought you would be more excited Kupo.

"Ben sighs and says," I have been so busy I completely forgot!

"Moz fly's in front of him and says,"

Well, I have not forgotten, and neither have your parents! They all ready sent me a message telling me to tell you to call them as soon as you return so they can wish you happy birthday!"

Ben just opens the cake letter to see it's indeed from his mom and he says,"

Well, at least she still remembers. Sigh, too bad that this is most likely the extent of my celebration, at this rate no way am I going to be able to pull of any decent party or anything.

"Moz says," Well, you were saying there were hardly any new virtual games or videos out now anyway, so oh well. "

Hiryuumon wags his tail as he lies down on Ben's bed and says,"

What about that ball tomorrow boss? Maybe if you ask someone they can add a cake in! "

Ben shrugs and says," Maybe, still, nothing is worse than going to a dance with no one. God, this is the prom all over again.

"Moz turns his head and says," But, didn't you go to the prom with someone?

"Ben just puts his hands over his head and says,"

Sigh, yah, but that just made me feel worse. Since everyone either seemed to have a date or was not going, my teacher set me up with some freshmen, . Well, at least she was nice…even if she wasn't exactly my type.

"Moz then says,"

Did you ever call her back Kupo? She might want to talk to the hero she danced with?

"Ben just walks up before falling on his bed and saying,"

Er, not really, I kind of what'd to never remember how miserable I was in High School again. Sigh, none of the High school girls were people I was that close with, especially that clueless fool Olette.

They all liked those jocks, like Brad. And now, the girl I like most of all is with the biggest jock jerk of all! Lacus, if only I could impress you enough to get you away from Brad. First, I have to find why you could love such a man in the first place. Still, I have noticed Lacus has been getting more annoyed with Brad more often lately. Maybe whatever charm he had on her is finally starting to wear off. Then, I can make my move. But, if I make my move tonight, I better be ready for a fight. "

Hiryuumon then says," You can take him Ben, your way to strong now for his muscles to stand up to you!

"Ben laughs and says,"

Thanks for the vote in confidence. Yah, after all the training I have gone through, there is no way I'll ever lose to someone as brainless and bloodthirsty as Brad ever again. Still, I can't just, can't act like I can just go and walk over and steal Lacus away, because last thing I want Lacus to think is that I am an impulsive jerk like him. Sigh, looks like it would be better if I play it safe a little while longer, even if it means having no date to the ball. "

Hiryuumon then says," Well, like Doug said boss, there has to be someone else in this entire giant castle who's pretty , nice and does not have a date! I am sure you must be getting lots of admires for being the chosen hero and all!"

Ben grins and says,"

You're right. I just have to look harder. After all, sitting around here won't get me a date. Time to stop wasting time and do something about it!

"With that Ben runs out of the room, and goes for his newest mission, finding a date to the luminaries' ball! However, as he goes to try and find something that will fill the void in his heart in time for the dance, let us now change are view to the one who his heart desires the most, and by that I mean Lacus! We now move over to another part of the planet, and a place we have not seen for some time, the under sector of Neo Arcadia!

* * *

It's been a while since we saw the run down degenerate part of the city, but we turn are view here because that is where Lacus is at the moment! Although Lacus is not a big fan of the run down sector, she was all but dragged to the new, underground stadium built underneath the factory where Ben confronted his fallen friend Rick and his Toxic Vulture gang to not advert attention

. While Sabin Master Myers, and the others have been punishing Brad hard every time they find out he takes part in the illegal fights of the bloody Power Club tortuments where he is illegally the champion, the prize money is too much for Brad to resist. And while his girlfriend's favorite hobby is not seeing Brad ruthless beat fighter after fighter to a bloody pulp , Brad had dragged her since he " insisted" they spend time together since they had not done much lately.

And that is why are view is now on a bored Lacus sitting in the " Special box sets of champions" watching Brad drop kick a hopeless outmatched fighter named Black Eagle through the ground and out of the area! As Brad gives a victory yell and the announcer declares Brad the winner, from the other side of the room the others clap, most likely because by now they know if they don't Brad will cause another earthquake. As the group then has its intermission, Brad takes a giant leap over to Lacus and gives of a cocky grin as his posse" CJ, Jerid, Mondo and the Slate all run over to him and

Jerid says," Hehe, another awesome victory Brad! You put those losers in their place!

"Brad just flexes his muscles and says," Hell yeah, you think by now even bums from galaxy's far and wide would learn its hopeless to try and compare to the Unstoppable Juggernaught!" Lacus just sighs before siping a drink on her glass of water before saying," Well Brad, maybe that's because you tricked people by entering your name as Brian Fowler? You know that the people here are no ware near to your level and you just crush them anyway. "Brad just looks annoyed and says," Hey now Lacus doll, it's all good, even if they can't give me a good fight, I still get a kick out of seeing them try and struggle like they can scratch me! Heh, you got to let loose more girl, maybe then you have some fun. Why you so stiff today anyway? "

Lacus just looks at Brad and says," Well, because I really don't have time for this today. I have a lot to do Brad.

"Brad just waves his hand and says,"

Oh please, you mean more lame stuff your parents and Captine Terra want you to do? This is far more important!"

Lacus then blows part of her hair back as she stands up and says," Be serious Brad, have you forgotten that the anniversary luminary ball is now less than 24 hours away? Not only do I have to make sure my dress is ready tomorrow, but I have to be ready to meet all of the friends of my family who are coming to the reception, and they expect to see me.

"Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

Oh please, another lame event for the stuck up higher ups to waltz around like morons? Ill pass

." Lacus looks upset and says," You promised Brad, please, this is important! "CJ just scratches his bald head as he says," Um, I think you did say last week you were going Brad, Guh!"

Brad backhands him down the stands as he says,"

Piff, I must have been drunk. Come on Lacus doll, ditch that lame party, those kind of things are always stale before they start. And with all the Masters and Captains there is no way we can have as much fun as the dances we have here! Just blow it off, no one will care. "

Lacus gets annoyed and says,"

People will care, Yuna, Collette, Celes, Garnet, all of them wanted to see me there. And, even if it's just another dance, I want to be someone who can be counted on to fulfill their obligations. Not to mention how bad my mom will freak out "

Brad gives of a mocking chuckle before walking over to Lacus and putting his arm over her shoulder and saying,"

Oh Lacus, I see after all this time I still need to set you straight about what matters. Remember, the opinion of your boy friend far outweighs the opinions of a bunch of upper class frivolous noble jokers and your girl friends? "

Lacus just looks down and says," Brad, if you ever want to be a true Enji Knight and be taken seriously you have to start being more respectful and put some effort in to showing respect. Then, maybe you can rise the same ranks as those like Ezan and Ben. "This angers Brad instantly and he leans over to the wall and cracks it as he says,"

Bah, I am in a different league then those wusses. Ben, Ezan, all of them! They all just are lame suck ups! And when they royally screw up, like having a metal break down and blowing up a planet all they get are a slap on the wrist while I just break a curfew and have to drag ships out of the mud for hours!

I just heard they retrieved Ezan after he snapped and attacked some guys and stole a ship, but they are letting it slide.

" Lacus looks down and says,"

Well, that's because it seems Ezan was being lured, plus from what Captain Terra told me ever since the invasion of planet Cetra his body had the spirit of Sephiroth inside him. In fact, it seems he, Ben and the others faced of a revived stronger Sephiroth and managed to force him to retreat. See Brad, see the difference? They do whatever they can to fight evil, and try to learn from their mistakes while stopping the most notorious vile forces of darkness from winning!"

Brad snaps and slams the ground so hard he causes a tremor as he says,"

Think I care if they fight of some famous bozo from the past? Hell if I care if they are fighting some Sephiroth guy, if I was there I could have ended the fight in one blow! They are all jealous of my raw power, they are holding me back because they are afraid that they will soon have to admit I am superior! But to hell with them, the Brad plays only by his terms, and soon I'll be so strong they will have to admit I am the true number one fighter!"

Lacus just puts her hand on her head and says," Look, please just do this for me? If you show them you can behave for just one night I am sure they might start to treat you with more respect if they see you can be respectful back.

" Brad just says,"

Whatever, I guess I can put up with having the 18th be full of boring hacks and lame dances if it makes my darling happy. Just, make sure your willing to return my good will Lacus. I put up with a lot of lame stuff just for you.

"Lacus then says,"

Yes, I know, you made it quite clear. Wait, the 18th?

"Brad laughs and says," You make such a deal about this dance and you forgot the day it's on?

"Lacus turns around and says," It's not that, it's just, I nearly forgot that the 18th is also. Oh, never mind, it's nothing

. "Brad just says,"

Whatever, come on, time for me to get my cash. Better not try and swindle me again either. Let's go boys.

"As his gang yells in excitement Lacus looks out at the window, the only part of the area that reaches out to the sky she looks sad and says,

" Ben, it's your birthday tomorrow. I am sorry; I'll be so busy I doubt I will even have time to see you. And, after I promised I would not abounded you again. I promise, I will make it up to you somehow. And, I hope you're able to have a happy birthday. You deserve that much. "

With that Lacus hears Brad calling for her and runs up before he gets mad. With that we now shift are view back to Ben, who is still on his new quest for a date.

* * *

However, so far his mission is not going very successful. After asking everyone he knows for some help, so far he has not been getting good feedback.

He asked Lloyd's friend Sheena, only to find out she accepted Zelos's offer even after she declared him a pervert. Squall's friend Quistis, Senel's friend Chloe, and several others on Ben's list of hopefuls were all already taken, leaving are view now turning to Ben walking out by the lake at 10:00 that night. Looking at the castle's lake he sighs and says,

" Man, I should have taken action sooner. Maybe, if I acted sooner, but, now it seems everyone really is taken. Damn it, why is it always like this? Bah, dad always said it's because I had to high of a standard. But, it's not a crime to want to be with someone who you can at least stand looking at and talk to. There has to be, someone I have not thought of, hey, who is that? "

Ben hears a voice, a female voice talking to someone and turns around. He then sees none other than Estelle, taking to one of the castles cleaning droids! Ben is curious to see her look perplexed as she is talking to the robot as its polishing one of the castles walls only to get no responds. Ben walks up to the pink princess just as she is saying,

" Excuse me, would you please tell me where the elevator is? I know you're busy mister robot, but it's rude of you not to at least answer."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Um, you might what to save your breath Estelle. Robots like those kind are not smart

enough to talk, at least with humans.

"Estelle is startled and turns around to see Ben and she smiles before saying,

" Oh hello Ben! AH, really? That would make sense. I am sorry; I know this looks foolish, I was hoping the little guy could give me directions back to my room. Err, I seem to have gotten lost again. Rita and Judith will not let me hear the end of it if they see I have gotten lost again, but it's just that this place is so large even with a map!

"Ben smiles and says," Ah, don't worry about it, many people, including myself, take a while to get use all the paths and stuff. But, don't worry, you will get use to it in time. Here, I'll lead you pack to the girl dorms. "

Estelle bows and says,"

Thank you Ben, I am very grateful.

"Ben looks embarrassed and says," Oh it's nothing, I am glad to help. "As they walk forward Ben says,

" So, you enjoying your time here? "

The princess nods and says," Oh yes, this place is amazing! This place is much grander then Zaphas castle, and full of interesting people. The training has been interesting so far, though the magic lessons I am taking with that talking red dog with the fiery tail are rather difficult. "Ben laughs and says,

" Ah yes, that's Red XIII for you. Don't worry, if I can pass his tests I am sure you can if you have help from Rita or James. I am glad you and the others are adjusting well."

Estelle nods and says," Oh yes, I am so grateful for everyone's kindness hear. Yuri was a little suspicious at first and thought they wanted to brainwash him. But, I think he is starting to trust the people here. "

Ben then says," Hehe, yup. Even if we are the most powerful warriors of light in the cosmos like to appear friendly. Ah, in fact, if you're not aware that is why we are having that anniversary luminary ball.

" Estelle's eyes light up as she says,"

Oh yes, I was seeing posters on the walls, it looks lovely! Such a party that has people from all across the stars, it sounds amazing.

"Ben then gets up his courage and says,"

Ah yes, it should be fun. Those dances are pretty special. I mean, I did not go to the last one because I was not around. "

Estelle looks sad and says," Oh, that's a shame, I mean, it is important for you to be vigilant to stop evil, but you should also have the time to be rewarded for your efforts."

Ben scratches his head and says," Ah yes, well about that. Um, it's rather sad, but I seem to be having rather bad luck, everyone I asked all ready has a date."

Estelle looks sad and says,"

Oh, that's so sad! You're such a kind, strong determined person Ben. You deserve finding someone who makes you happy. "

Ben gets nervous and says,"

Well, that's why I am hoping I can find someone who is still available, if you know what I mean.

"Estelle nods and says," Oh I do know what you would mean, it's just embarrassing to go to such an event and not have a date. "Ben laughs nervously says,"

Yah, that is why, I was wondering. "

Estelle then interrupts him and says,"

Lucky for me Yuri finally agreed to go with me just an hour ago! At first he did not want to take part of it, saying he did not want to be part of the high class society, but when I told him it would be a chance to learn ways to further improve his fighting skills he caved in. Oh I am sorry Ben, I did not mean to interrupt you, I was just excited. What were you saying? "

Ben, his hope's crushed, just takes a large sigh and says,"

Oh, it's nothing; I was just going to say that the food should be go soon. So, you're going to the ball with Yuri? Ah, that should be fun. Oh my, looks like here we are all ready. This elevator will take you right to the girl's dorms Estelle. Just, press one.

"As they stop walking she sees this and smiles before entering and saying,

" Thanks Ben, I am grateful for your aid. Good luck finding a date! I am sure there is a woman out there that will fully appreciate you for who you are! Good night!"

With that she waves as the door closes and Ben waves back. However, when he is sure she is out of sight he groans and his head falls down as he says,

" Thanks Estelle, you were my last hope and now its crushed. You're right, I need real luck now. But, it's hopeless. I'm out of options. I might as well expect it's going to be another depressing dance watching others have fun. Well, at least it's not the first time. "

Ben just walks depressingly down the hall, and looks at the flower garden and the flowers it holds at the end of it. Ben stops as he looks at the growing flowers and he says,

" It seems, no matter how much I try, I can't seem to improve my luck at all. Why, why is it always the same? Why does everyone else have someone, but I have to be all alone, why is there no one for me? Even scum like Brad manage to get someone, yet I never seem to be good enough for anyone. It's not fair. I just want someone to accept me for me.

"Ben then looks up close at the flower and goes over to it before he hears footsteps and a voice say,"

Please don't step on the flowers, they are still growing and are quite delicate.

"Ben is shocked and turns around and sees it's Aeris! Ben looks embarrassed and says," Oh Miss Aeris! Sorry, I guess I nearly got careless. So, this is your flower garden?

"Aeris giggles and says," Oh don't worry about it, you were just close. This was not my garden originally but the women who planted the flowers here died defending a village from the Necrocalcous, so I thought I would look over it as part of showing my gradated for those that helped my friend and brought me back to life. That and I like flowers in general, which is why I was just here to water them before calling it a night. Are you okay Ben? You look down.

"Ben gives of a brief chuckle and says," Oh, it's nothing that big. Just that I failed my mission.

"Aeris looks perplexed and says," Oh, new mission?

"Ben laughs and says," Well, one I assigned myself. I was hoping to find a date for the anniversary luminary ball, but, it seems I was too hopeful, everyone I asked is all ready set. I was foolish, I should have know that since I spent so much time training, that it would cost me my social life.

"Aeris puts her arms behind her and leans over and says,

" Oh Ben, your just like Cloud. So serious all the time. But, you are different. You're very honest with your feelings. And, you always had a strong determination, your own determination to fulfill your dreams. Those are very strong qualities.

"Ben is not sure what to say and just looks at the flower and says,

" Heh, thank you Miss Aeris. Still, even with all those, I seem to be missing the crucial thing that links with girls. I always seemed to be missing something. If, I was not missing it, then I would not be in this situation right now.

"Aeris giggles and says,"

Oh, it's not as bad as you think. You just have to be more confident.

"Ben shrugs and says,

" Well, I have to make sure I keep that in mind, so that I won't have to go to another dance alone.

"Aeris then wags her finger and says,

" Oh, don't give up just yet/ you have to fight for your dreams to the very end right? First of all, I told you before, you don't need to call me Miss, I am only a few years older then you and that makes me feel old. Second, I think there is still hope for you to have someone to dance with at the ball if you just look around you.

"Ben is confused and says,"

Err, what do you mean?

"Aeris smiles and says,"

Well, it's quite simple, I don't have a date, and would be more than happy to be your date.

"Ben is taken back and says," What? Really? Aeris, I am sorry, I just assumed, someone like you, would already have had a partner. I mean I was not sure if Cloud would go with you or Tifa. But, I just, "

Aeris laughs and says,

" It seems everyone else thought I all ready had a date to, but it seems not many people were willing to take a chance. So Ben, what do you take of my proposal? "Ben gulps, before taking a deep breath and bowing and saying,

"Aeris Gainsborough, would you like to be my partner for the luminary ball? "

Aeris giggles and takes Ben's hand as she says,"

I'll be honored to except. This should be fun.

"Ben smiles and stands back up excited as he shakes her hand and says,

" Oh, thank you so much Aeris! I promise you won't regret it! So, now what?

"Aeris laughs again and just winks saying,

" Don't worry, I believe in you. Just relax, get some sleep, and be yourself. Ah, and try to wear something that is, smooth, shiny and , oh wait I am thinking more about my own dress for the ball haha. Well, I should go talk to Tifa about what to wear. Don't worry about it Ben, just get some rest. Oh, so much to do. I'll see you tomorrow!

"With that she winks again before running off leaving Ben amazed he did not just dream the whole thing. As he pinches himself to make sure he is awake he smiles and says,"

Wow, to think, Aeris would really be kind enough to go out with me. I will make sure she has a great time, and that she won't regret this. Like Max use to say a lot, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality. If I can handle fighting all those evil nut jobs there is no way I will fail making Aeris happy! All right, now I hope my suit is still clean.

"With a date in check Ben eagerly heads back to his room to get ready for the grand luminary ball.

* * *

We then fast forward nearly a day ahead to see how his progress is! Its 6:30 the next night, and Doug and Ben are waiting in the Grand Hall, where he agreed to meet to meet Aeris. James is all ready picking up his girlfriend Kate at the elevator and was going to meet them at the dance hall. Ben is in his best suit, and for effect is wearing a mask and hat for the theme of the ball, which makes him highly reminiscent of Tuxedo Mask for Sailor Moon fans.

While Doug does not have a date, he is dressed up well. Moz is keeping an eye on Hiryuumon; since the Digimon's deep hunger would likely not go well with the mood of the ball. The two had been there for five minutes all ready, and while they are on time Ben is nervously pacing back and forth. Doug sees his friend is all ready in a deep sweat and laughs before saying,"

Relax buddy. I am sure she is not going to bail. Aeris does not seem like that kind of gal. Just be confident and you will be fine.

"Ben laughs nervously and looks at his watch before saying,

" Oh, I know that, I think I am more nervous if she does show up. I mean, I want her to show up its just, good grief, I think I am having a panic attack.

"Doug goes over and pats Ben on the back saying,"

Easy there, just relax. Remember, she agreed to go with you. Just need to play it cool and your guaranteed to have a great night.

"Ben laughs and says,"

Yah, your right. It's just that, I have been rejected so many times that hopeing the next one goes right is nerve-racking. I know it all sounds silly. Sigh, I guess it's thanks to my dad, he is so anxious all the time, and I think I got some of it, lousy genetics. It's just that, I am so tired of getting my hopes up only for them to be crushed, that the thought of going through it again is almost as painful as dealing with it. Sometimes, this anxiety I feel is more painful than any of the injuries Sephiroth gave me!

"Doug then motions Ben to the left and says,"

Well, if you ask me you should not have to have anxiety for this, looks like your night is going to be a blast.

"Ben turns around and hears footsteps before looking up and seeing none other then Aeris! The flower girl seems to have prepared well, she is wearing a gorgeous pink, white and red dress, and her hair is let down and curled up a little. She sees Ben and smiles before Ben dose all he can to not show how anxious he is as he puts up a smile and takes out the flower bouquet he bought for her before saying,"

Good evening Aeris, your looking smashingly beautifully tonight. If they plan on having a best dressed contest I would say you would easley make it in no contest.

"Aeris giggles and takes Ben's flowers while saying,"

Oh, thank you Ben, they are wonderful. You look good yourself."

Ben just smirks and holds out his hand while saying,"

Well, a dance partner ideally wants not to give a bad impression. So, shawl we go? "

Aeris takes Ben's hand and says,

" Sounds like a fine idea to me. Ah, looks like Cloud and Tifa are here as well.

"Aeris points to the right hall way and Ben sees Cloud entering, looking rather uncomfortable in his tux as Tifa fallows out in a pretty black dress. The spiky haired hero sees Aeris and Ben before his eyes widen and he says,"

Ah, Aeris, you look great. Looks like you were able to be lucky after all Ben.

"Ben smiles back and says," Heh, I am just grateful to be at the right place at the right time.

"Tifa looks at Cloud funny and says," What is the matter Cloud? You feeling like you want Ben's luck?

"Cloud's face turns red as he says,

" No, of course not Tifa! I, just was complementing Ben for, um, we should hurry.

"Tifa just kicks the nearby elevator panel to summon the lift to the dance hall/ audience chamber as she says,

" Right, we should hurry, don't want to slip are tong before the party starts right? Ah, good, it's here already.

"With that the elevator opens and Aeris says,"

This is going to be such a fun evening, I hope everyone else is excited as I am!"

Ben nods and Doug smirks before saying,"

Heh, I think it's possible some people might be even more excited. Ah, this is going to be fun!

" With that the door closes and the elevator takes them to their destination.

* * *

When they step out even though it just started they see many of their fellow Enji are there all ready. Just some of them are Squall, who is in his old SeeD uniform dancing with Rhiona, Zidane dancing with Garnet, Cless dancing with Mint, Cecil dancing with Rose, Kyle dancing with Reala, Sabin 's brother the king of Fargo and fellow Enji Edgar trying to get Terra to dance with him, only to be rejected, and more.

It seems that Ben's group arrived just in time, because as they enter Ben sees Grand Master Myers in the podium up front, testing the microphone like deceive and saying,

" Ah, welcome everyone! Every year upon this night, we celebrate the advent of the foundation of this Lylat Kingdom, and those who spent so much of their life's dedicated to building a true everlasting peace. For those that are not with us, and for those that still are fighting to this day, let us rejoice while we can, and have a good night! Zoda, start the music!"

The leader of the Enji looks to the left and sees the small powerful red figure sighing as he says," Most suited I was, not for this role.

"Cloud's Cid then walks right over and says,

" Oh relax I got it.

"He presses a button and at last the music begins to play, and the first song to play is Memories of Life. As the lights get low and change color some people begin to dance all ready Aeris looks at Ben and says,"

So, shawl we begin? "Ben just takes a deep breath and says,

" Well, I guess. I should warn you, I am not much of a dancer.

"Aeris just winks and says,"

Oh don't worry, I am not out to win the couples prize. Just fallow my lead and you will be fine. "Ben then sees Aeris look sincere and takes a deep breath before saying,

" I guess you're right. Oh, I just realized, James has not shown up yet. I wonder what happened? "

Aeris looks around and says,

" I think Yuffie said she saw him around before going some ware. I don't think he would just leave now. Hey, isn't that him?

" Ben looks to the left and says,

" Hey your right, is that, his date? Oh, wow, so that's Kate huh? Impressive, no wonder he thinks so highly of her.

" The two then see James enter the room, and behind him is a pretty tall blond haired women in a white dress. Ben and Aeris, with Doug behind him walk up to their friend and Ben says,"

Ah James, you just managed to make a graceful late arrival. "

James then just pushes his glasses up and says

," Sorry, me and Kate just had a lot to catch up with. Ah, and that brings me to my next point. Everyone, this is the love of my life Katie. Katie, these are my friends Ben Auro, Doug Fitter, my Capitan Cloud Strife and their friends. "

Katie smiles and says," Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you. So you are James's friends? Wow, you Enji are so amazing, I am so grateful that you are all able to defend all of us from all of those evil forces who desire to do whatever it takes to get what they want! Thanks for protecting James for me, he is very dear to me.

" Ben chuckles and says," Heh, don't worry, the Enji look out for one another, and since James is a good friend of mine there is no way I will let anything happened to him!"

Kate smiles and says,

" Ah your Ben Auro? James told me a lot about you. It's so amazing, you're really chosen by the celestial ones to save the entire universe from the ultimate being of darkness? Wow, I could never image having to carry such a heavy responsibility on your shoulders.

"Ben just tries to look sly and says,

" Yah, it's no easy thing that is for sure. But, at least the power of the Star Sword is nothing to joke about. But with great power comes great responsibility, but at least with my friends at my side I have been able to do ok so far.

"Doug just looks amused and says,"

Yah, we all got each other's back, and don't worry Kate, we will keep watching James's. "

James sighs and says,"

Well, lately it seems I have to be the one having everyone's backs since your all so reckless. Oh well.

" Ben chuckles and says," Tsc, don't forget that one time you nearly got slashed in half before my clone managed to block the blow in time for me to take care of him. Having selective memory are we?

"James just looks defiant and says,

" Oh really? Well, I guess there is that incident, but, you guys have me to thank for keeping on to your limbs a lot more then you would otherwise.

"Kate just hugs James and says,

" Oh, you guys really are tight spots a lot. But, then again I did hear you went up against that maniac Xehamaru and even Kira. I never imaged he would betray the Lylat Kingdom, but I am glad you all stopped him. Just, promise me no matter how grave the threat is you will all survive this war. If anything happened to James, oh, I don't know if I could get over it.

"Ben gives a thumbs up and says,"

Don't worry Kate, on my honor as a Enji, and I guess a hero to, I vow not to let anymore of my friends die!

" James then says," Well, it's not like we can't protect are selves, still, thanks for the support Ben.

"Aeris then says," Ah, it's nice to meet different people, this party is all ready fun! So, ready to dance yet? "

Ben then says," Well, I guess so, looks like everyone is getting in the mood. Hey, where is, no, there is no use thinking about, huh?

"Ben sees some people getting out of the way, before another person enters the ball, and it's Lacus! Dressed in a purple blue and gold dress with her hair tied up, she is looking every bit the part of a member of a noble family that she is. Ben sees her and says,

" Lacus, like always she is on top of the fashion scène, her dress is even more marvelous than the one she won at her birthday. Still, where is, wait what am I saying? Huh, damn, too late I jinxed myself. "

Sure enough Ben's hopes are smashed because with a thud Brad enters right behind her, and his four supremely loyal followers are right behind him. It seems they are more charming then Ben thought or Brad bribed people enough to get all four of his pals dates because they each have a girl with them! Even Brad is in a tux, although his collar is lose and he seems not to be a fan of ties.

Brad takes a look and groans before lumbering over to Lacus and saying,

" Sigh, all right we are here, happy? "

Lacus smiles and says," Yes, thank you Brad. Is it really that difficult to be part of high society? All I want is for us to have a nice time and have some fun dances.

"Brad just takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, if it will finally get you out of your funk ill deal with this lameness. Still, dances like this are for old timers and people who fallow the trends from a thousand years ago! I know what will spice things up, time to spike the punch boys. " In a flash Sabin flash steps behind his long time trainee and with a annoyed look says,"

What was that Brad? You would not dare dishonor us all by trying to add alcohol to the drinks.

" Brad is annoyed and says," Oh come on! We are all adults here!

" Sabin wags his finger and says," Even so, such beverages poison the mind, and are not part of the diet of an Enji Knight. Understand? "Brad just puts his hands up in the air and says," I was just kidding man! Seriously, you all are always so tense, but whatever.

"Sabin just sighs and says," Well, now that we got to the bottom of that matter, everyone have a nice time! Ah, I can't wait for the cake myself. Now, where is Edgar? Hope he is not embarrassing himself again. "As Sabin goes off to find his king brother Brad just says

," Man, they just never lighting up for even a moment. No wonder so many people think the Enji are just a bunch of know it all stiffs enforcing there view on the cosmos. Huh? "

He sees Lacus giggling and says," Oh Brad, you really are quick to defend your methods. Still, at least you're very passionate about what you believe in. Huh, whoa!

"Brad just gives a sly grin before he grabbing Lacus in to his arms and saying,"

Oh ill show not just you, but everyone here who is the most passionate Lacus doll!

"With that he grabs Lacus and they begin to dance, even if it's not the dance matching the current song. Ben was watching all of this and is annoyed, and Aeris sees this to as she says," Something wrong Ben?

"Ben just sighs and says,

" Aeris, why do girls put up with and love guys that do nothing but be jerks? "

Aeris shrugs and says," I guess it depends on the personality. Sometimes women like confidence even at the expense of manners.

"Ben gets depressed and says," Sigh, it's always one thing and then the other. Huh?

"Aeris tugs on Ben's arm playfully and says,

" Oh, don't let that get you down. If girls like Lacus are oblivious to your charms Ben, then how about we make them see what they missed out on? Ready?

"Ben grins and says," All right, your move. "

With that Aeris and Ben begin to dance to the next song, and while Ben is a little clumsy at first, Aeris is patient and Ben is able to do well enough. After Ben realizes dance moves are not that unrelated to fighting moves, and while he is not performing like a dance champion, he is able to keep up with Aeris at least. After the end of their second dance Aeris giggles again and Ben gets nervous before saying,

" Oh, sorry. "

Aeris just says," Oh no, it's just that you're doing better then I think even you expected to do Ben. I guess you're not as bad as a dancer as you think. "

Ben just says,

" Well, I guess after seeing so many movies some of that caught on. I am good at learning what I see, at least Max, Cloud, and even Master Myers said that was one of my talents as a fighter."

Aeris then says,"

I guess you're one of the types that when you're determined to master something you stick to it, right? "

Ben laughs and says,

" Well, it took a good while till I could be sastfactory at magic. It was very difficult to keep my mind calm enough to be able to use spells properly. I guess that's why those like Ezan looked down at me for so long. "Aeris then says," But what counts is that you did not let it keep you down, you raised up and showed everyone you would not just be swept aside under the rug were some thought you belonged.

"Ben then looks happy and says," Aeris, thank you, because of you I am able to believe in myself a little more. So, what to dance again or do you want to take a rest and get something to eat?

"Aeris winks and says,"

I think I can go on a little farther. I may not be as physically fit as you Cloud or the others, but I can go on for longer than you might think.

"Ben then laughs and says,"

Don't worry, I learned long ago not to underestimate the will of a women, after you.

"With that they begin to dance to the tune called Tune to My Heart. Meanwhile, as Ben and Aeris, and the others begin to dance are view briefly turns to a group that decided to take up the option of eating. By

* * *

that I mean Doug, who decided to chill with Yuri and Brave Vesperia as they all seemed to decide to eat at the same time. Yuri and pals were happy to have Doug at their table, and at the moment both Doug and Yuri are wolfing down plates of deep fried chicken wings. As Yuri throws his latest wing out he says,"

Man, if nothing else I have to admit you Enji know how to cook good. I mean, I had to cook well by myself in order to avoid poisoning myself.

Still, with all the resources you guys have I have to admit its all ready forcing to me its worth something.

"Doug then finishes his drink and says," Yup, being an Enji has its perks all right. Glad you seen it's not as bad as you thought. "

Yuri nods and says," I still am not big on having to play by their rules, but it's better than being in some high tech jail or something.

"Flynn sighs and says," Oh Yuri, you never take things seriously even at this level. Still, I must extend my gratitude for you and the others willing to show us around.

"Estelle then nods and says," Yes, you have all been so kind to help ease us in to this unfamiliar environment. Thanks to Ben I avoided spending hours on end roaming around aimlessly, again.

"Doug nods and says," Yup, always ready to help the newcomers feel at home. Ha, even Ben needed a lot of help to memorize this place. But it's all good. "Judith then says," My, you guys seem to have gotten in to a grove here.

"Estelle then nods and says," Yes, but, since you're so relaxed here, why are you not dancing? Is your date sick?

"Doug waves and says," Oh, me and the girl I was close with Maria broke up a few months ago. I guess it was because she could not take me being away so long, but the cosmos needs me to keep busting the heads of evil losers. And with me Ben and pals being a little busy lately I never really had time for a new date.

"Estelle looks worried and says,"

Oh, that's so sad! I am sorry Doug. Don't worry I am sure you will find someone who understands!

"Doug grins and says," It's cool; I know things will work out in time. "

Rita chuckles and says," Sounds to me like you deserve it for being so hot headed! "

Karol then sighs and says," Hey come on Rita that was uncalled for! OW!"

Rita bops him on the head before looking smug and saying,

" Shut up Karol, I don't give any jerk who does not know how to treat women any mercy!"

Doug just leans over and says," Ouch, that's not very fair. If you want to see how well I am with the ladies how about you and I have the next dance?

"Rita is startled and says,"

What? Are you crazy? I don't dance in the first place, and I would never dance with you!"

Raven then laughs and says,"

My, looks like are little genius mage is nervous about something! Come on, show some spunk!

"Estelle then laughs and drags Rita's shoulder up playfully and says,

" Tee tee, Doug's not that bad a guy Rita. It should be fun, think of it a way to learn new things!" Doug then goes up and grabs Rita's hand while saying," All right, in that case no time better than the present. After you madam. "Rita just prepares a spell while saying,

" One more step buster and ill, AH!

" Doug just laughs and grabs her hands before dragging her to the dance floor. As Doug tries to calm Rita down Yuri chuckles and says

," Heh, he must have a hell lot of confidence to try and put Rita in to such a position. Theses Enji really are something else. "

As Yuri and the others from Brave Vesperia watch on, we turn to someone else who is at the moment watching some dancing, even if he was not suppose to!

* * *

Cloud at the moment is glancing at Ben and Aeris dancing, and this is gravely upsetting Tifa, so much that Cloud snaps out of it to notice a his date glaring at him! He sweat drops as he says,

" Er, is something wrong Tifa? "

Tifa just snaps and says," How good of you to notice, Cloud! Yes something is wrong, this whole ball I noticed you have been looking over in Aeris and Ben's direction."

Cloud just says," Oh that? I am just glad Ben found a date, he looks happier then he has been for a while dancing there with Aeris."

Tifa eyes Cloud and says," Yah, right. Spare me Cloud, I know you're enchanted with her, like you always were."

Cloud just says," No, you're just presuming things Tifa."

Tifa then looks down and says," Maybe if it was just this one time, but you can't fool me Cloud. Ever since Aeris came back to life, you have been falling in love with her all over again!"

Cloud struggles not to panic and says," That's not true Tifa, I, am just happy she is alive again.

"Tifa then says," Believe me, I am just as happy she is back as you and the others. But, I don't want to dance around this issue anymore. We never resolved this the first time, but now it's time you make your choice once and for all Cloud. Who do you really love, me or her?

"Cloud is looking at Tifa and says

," Are you really serious Tifa? You thought, all this time? Tifa, I am sorry, I guess I am not good with this kind of thing.

"Tifa looks teary eyed and says,"

No need to explain, I understand, Aeris, is a rare special women. I guess, I just wanted to know once and for all who you liked more, a memory or, huh?

"She is shocked to have her speech stopped in her tracks as Cloud puts his hand on her forehead and says,

" I admit, Aeris is one of the most special kind of person in the universes, and one of the most wonderful women I know. However, you're also some one very dear to me. Tifa, you have been there for me for a long time, and since we were kids I always thought you were special. I admit, for a long time, reality and how I wished things were did no

exactly match up. But even so, I am grateful that you stood by me through everything.

Through me being controlled by Sephiroth, nearly losing my mind in the life stream, and how I acted in my depression while under the Geostigma. You never gave up hope on me, and I'll never give up hope on you. Tifa, the girl I love most is you."

With that he kisses her, passionately, and after he is done Tifa just stares at her and says,"

Cloud, couldn't you have said that a while earlier?

"Cloud grins and says," Oh, you know me, I am not big on displaying my emotions."

Tifa just giggles and says," Same Cloud as always, but, then Cloud is Cloud. Well, now that we settled that. Shaw we go on? "

Cloud nods and says," As you wish. My, while I am not that big a fan of dancing, this is turning out to not be that bad after all

. "With that they dance again, just as the song that was the main theme, Eyes on Me.

* * *

A little while later, around a half hour or more, we turn to another one that is looking at Ben and Aeris dance, Lacus!

From time to time, Lacus has been watching the two, and while it's only a little, Brad has sharper eyes then he lets on and at this point when he sees Lacus glance at her childhood friend his eyes narrow as he slams his drink on the table and says," What is wrong Lacus, your eyes acting up?"

The two have been eating on the table with Brad's goons, Brad insisted Lacus other friends would not fit in there table, and Lacus looks surprised as she says,"

What do you mean? My eyes are fine Brad.

"Brad then says,' Well what the hell are you doing looking at Star boy?

" Lacus then says," I don't know what you are talking about; if anything I was just glancing over. "Brad then spits out his chewing gum across the room to go out the window and says,"

Don't give me that! You looked over at him more than enough times so I won't by that!

"Lacus just looks exasperated and says,"

I am just happy for him to be having a nice time, is it such a crime to want my friends to be happy?

"Brad then gets annoyed and says,

" It is when that happiness involves with your true loves happiness!

"Lacus then says,"

I am just saying I am glad he is enjoying the party, at least someone is. I don't know why you have to be so hostile to the party, your acting like you're in hostile territory

. "Brad just says,' Yah, well I am! This is not even a real party, it's just where the higher ups like to fluent their wealth and rub in how much they know there fancy worthless knowledge!

"Lacus just stands up and says,"

Just because it's a formal setting it does not make it wrong! It's just a showing of power, culture, and more. Why are you always so hostile to Ben, and to everything you disagree with? "

Brad then gets right up to Lacus and puts his hand on her chin while saying,"

Are you serious, you still don't get how I play? I won't let anything keep me from getting what I deserve, and right now stuck ups like Ben and Ezan are my biggest roadblock! That Ben, thinks some special training can make him stronger than me? No matter what he does, he is still a loser that can never match me!

"Lacus gets upset and says,"

Are you really that jealous of Ben, just because he has been trying harder then you have ever been to obtain his dreams?

" Brad then snaps and says,"

Quit defending that loser and stand by your man like you should from the beginning! Huh?

"Just as everyone is beginning to look over his phone rings and he nearly shatters it with a touch before he puts it up to his ear and says,"

Yah? What!? Of course I have it damn it! Oh, really? Find, now is as good as ever. "

He then says," Do whatever you want, I am out of here

. "Lacus's eyes widen as she says,"

What? You can't leave now Brad! The dance is still for two more hours! "

Brad just looks mad and says,"

I told you I have more important things to do. Besides, this dance dose not suite me. What, you expect you could turn me and dress me up so your father and his stiff friends would at last approve of me? ? No one can tame the unstoppable Juggernaught, and I don't care if they never expect me! It's you who has to change Lacus doll, and embrace who you really are. Hang out with theses dorks if you want, I'm gone.

"With that Lacus goes over to him but Brad takes a massive leap and jumps out the window! As everyone feels a tremor form his landing Lacus just puts her hand down and says,

" Brad, is this all this will ever be?

"Ben and Aeris were among the many who saw this display and Aeris says,

" My, Brad really has little in the way of subtly.

"Ben just looks annoyed and says,' Not a drop, he really has no regard for anyone but himself. At least he should have tried not to make a scene in front of Lacus for her sake!"

Aeris just says,"

It is a very tense situation. Still, she made her choice, and you made yours. Don't let Brad ruin another night Ben, otherwise you will let him have control over you. "

Ben smiles and turns back to Aeris and says,

" Your right, thanks Aeris. Besides, I have nothing to complh about at the moment, what with dancing with one of the most graceful gorgeous and kind women around. "Aeris giggles again and says,

" Oh, you really should put on this charm more often and you might find yourself with more date options then you can count!"

Ben slicks his hair back in a attempt to be cool and says,

" Heh, I guess I'll try that when this war is over, otherwise I might find myself too busy to make anyone happy.

"With that they resume their dance and Ben tries to block the scène between Lacus and Brad out of his mind. However, a half hour later he finds himself in-between dances looking at his childhood friend, and sees that Brad's sudden ditching of her as indeed depressed her as she has just been sitting still at her table listing to Brad's pals chatter on and on about there usual useless banter.

Seeing her depressed Ben sighs and says,

" Lacus, I am sorry you have to go through this. Why, why do you still stick with Brad even after all the times he has let you down? Do, women really value that aggressive confident behavior over all else?"

Aeris then walks over and hands Ben the ice cream sundae he requested and says,"

Well, it helps, but personally I think types like Brad put out so much aggressive behavior because they have little else in their hearts. And I don't know about Lacus, but that does not appeal to me at all. Oh well, if she is with him this long there has to be a good reason. "Ben sighs before taking his first bite out of his dessert and saying,"

That's the one mystery no one seems to be able to decode, and at this point it's very frustrating. Er, I am sorry Aeris. I don't mean to be showing any disrespect. It's just, Lacus seems so hurt. "Aeris sits next to Ben and says,"

You have nothing to be sorry for, your just being concerned for your friend. Ben, if you're really that worried about Lacus, why don't you go over and make sure she is ok? "

Ben's eyes widen before he looks back at Lacus, and turns back to Aeris before saying,

" Are you sure Aeris? "

She nods and says,"

Maybe, if you're lucky, she will see at last what I see in you and not want to miss out any more.

" Ben grins and says,"

Thanks Aeris, ill give it a shot. You know, you really are great. "

Aeris just takes a bite out of a sugar cookie she got for her own dessert before sounding delighted and says,"

Oh its nothing much, I just like seeing people be as happy as I am. Remember, the best approach is to be confident without being overbearing. Go for it Ben!

" Ben gives her a thumps up and prepares to make his move. As he gets in to his position, Lacus is getting depressed and just stares at her glass while saying,

" Brad, I should have know you would throw a fit over nothing, like you always do. What happened to the man who cared about what I cared about? It's like, you act like you don't even need to try and impress me anymore. Does he really think Ill willely let go everything he does? Brad, you have helped me get through so much. However, if this is all its going to be then, huh?

"Her speech is interrupted as Jerid puts his face down on Lacus 's empty plate and says,"

What's wrong Lacus? Not having fun? You should have fallowed Brad if you wanted to keep the fun going, so now it's your own fault your still stuck here being bored!"

Lacus looks annoyed and says,' Unlike Brad, I can't just walk away from anything that is not amusing me at the moment.

" Jerid laughs like a idiot and says,

" Chill out, no wonder you got the Brad 's mojo in a fix. Ah, if you need something to make the pain out of the way then have this!

" He takes a bottle out of his pocket and as he pours it in to her drink he says,

" Had to swallow this to get past the sensors, but this is worth it! Drink this Lacus, and you will have a blast!"

Lacus looks at the black liquid and holds it up to her eyes and says,"

You sunk this in? Is this why you all have been laughing the entire dance? Are you sure, this is safe Jerid?

" Jerid says,"

You want to feel better or still be down in the dumps! Come on, I have been hanging with Brad this long and you still doubt me?

"Lacus holds up the glass and says,"

Well, I swore to my parents and Captain Terra I would never drink. They say, getting drunk might affect the seal. Still, I am sick of always having to suffer. I wish, I forget for a while I was burdened to live like this. Well, I, oh?

"She is about to sip it when all of a sudden she sees someone new in front of her, and sees its Ben!

Ben waves and says

," Hey Lacus, um, enjoying the ball" Lacus is startled at Ben's sudden appearance and is so embarrassed she slams the drink down and says,"

Oh hey Ben! Er, sorry was deep in thought. I am glad you are enjoying the dance. "

Ben smiles and says," Looks like my luck is not as bad as I thought it was. I just saw you looking down and well, wanted to make sure you were ok. " Lacus just looks embarrassed and laughs a little saying,"

Oh don't worry about me. Everything is fine. Brad, just stepped out to get some air. "

Ben rises a eyebrow as he says,"

Really? Sorry if I misunderstood but Brad seems to have a dramatic way of just stepping out for a few.

"As Lacus giggles Jerid looks annoyed and says," You thought wrong Ben, why don't you go back to dancing with that Aeris chick? "

Slate licks his dinning knife and says," Yah, can't you see Lacus is trying to have a drink in quite?

"Ben looks at her drink, leans over, and smells it before saying," Whoa, this smells horrible! You might want to not drink this Lacus, the way it smells it seems like whatever this is expired a year ago. "

Jerid gets mad and says," Hey, just because your sense of taste is still immature it just means you can't tell what real taste is! Hey!"

Ben just picks the glass up, and then uses his magic energy as his eyes narrow and he says," Nah, I am sure this is bad. Don't worry Lacus, I will get you another drink, shaken not stirred "

Jerid then says," Hey, that belongs to me! Put that down or you will regret it!

" Ben just looks annoyed and says,"

You sure? Find, catch. "With that Ben waves his hand, and has both Lacus's glass and the flask Jerid poured it in to and has then rocket out the window as well! Jerid freaks and says,"

Oh man, I forked over a lot for that!

"He then dashes to the window to catch it, and nearly falls out of the window! He just manages to catch it, but then his three buddies all run to pull him up as CJ says,"

Hey I got it you know! Oh no, watch it Mondo. AH!"

They all run in to Jerid, and all fall out of the window! As Ben hears the four yell he sighs and says,

" Man, it must be a acquired taste. Er, sorry about that."

Lacus just giggles and says," Oh, it's all right. I don't know what I was really doing anyway. I just, got a little depressed. I did not think Brad would be so quick to anger. I thought at least he would behave himself a little better. But, I guess I thought wrong. "

Ben then says," It's not your fault, not even Master Myers and the others have mastered the art of predicting Brad's behavior. I am sorry that he did that to you.

"Lacus looks happy and says," It's not your fault Ben, I should have known better then to think he could sit through a dance like this. "

Ben then looks sad and says," Well, even if Brad ditched you, you don't have to let him ruin the evening. I mean, if you want, ill dance a little with you if it will cheer you up. "This shocks Lacus and she looks at Ben before saying,"

Ben, what are you saying?

"Ben just winks and says,"

It's nothing serious, I just hate seeing you so down. One dance can't be that bad right?

" Lacus looks down, remembers its Ben's birthday and sighs before she stands up and says,"

Well, if Brad cares so little about this ball then he should not care much about this either. And, it would be nice to see if your dancing has improved since before. But, are you sure Aeris won't mind? "

Ben laughs and says,

" Well, thanks to Aeris my dancing has gotten a little better. And don't worry, she does not mind.

" Lacus flicks her hair back and smiles while saying,"

All right, I except.

"With that she takes Ben's hand and they go to dance to the next song, which happens to be the song "In the Quite Song", one of the songs the Lacus from Gundam SEED was famous for.

As they dance Lacus is pleasantly surprised to see Ben is able to keep up with her. As the song goes on Lacus giggles and Ben is worried before saying,

" Is something wrong Lacus?

" His friend just gives him a soft look and says,"

Oh no, it's just that I remember when you came to my old birthday parties you would try to dance at some of those songs, and end up not doing quite well.

"Ben blushes and says,"

Oh I remember, Sara never let me hear the end of it. I swore one day I would get better, to show everyone they could not disrespect me.

" Lacus then says," That's right, you swore you would show everyone you were not someone who could be looked down upon. You were always so determined to become someone people would like, but, I all ready liked you for who you were Ben. " Ben just says,"

Well, I was always trying to fight the trends. I long ago decided if the trends were against me, I would just make my own one that suited me better! No matter how bad the odds, I would not let anyone keep me down till I won!"

Lacus giggles and says

," Oh Ben, you really can be like a kid at times. Refusing to expect things, refusing to take things how others tell you to.

" Ben looks nervous and says,

" Yah, I guess I do like doing things my way. Er, I guess I have clear pros and cons. I guess, not being the way that others want me to be is why I sometimes have difficulty forming bonds with others. Huh

? " He is shocked to see Lacus put her hand on his face before saying,"

It's true, sometimes you don't say the most hip things.

" Ben then says," I know, it's just, when I can't figure out anything worth saying I just, don't want to sound lame or anything.

" Lacus just brushes his hair back before saying,"

It's ok, it shows you're a truly honest person Ben. Some might think that is foolish. But, after all the sadness and deception brought on by this war. I have come to see, how truly important sincerity is. Ben, no matter what anyone says, you are a truly wonderful person, and that's why you deserve to have a happy birthday

." Ben's eyes widen as he says,"

Lacus, you remembered?"

Lacus nods and says,

" Of course, how could I call you my friend and forget something like that? Besides, you did always make a big deal about it. It was one of the rare times that something special revolved around you. I was surprised; you did not seem to even bring it up this year. "

Ben just looks down and says," Well, we are all busy lately with everything going on. Besides, after what I did, as Darth Idious, I don't really deserve something like that.

"Lacus then looks sympathetic and says,"

Oh Ben, you don't have to loath yourself so much. You were not even in control of your body; Kira was using you as his pawn to get him power.

" Ben looks ashamed and says,"

But, it was still my fault, I was not strong enough to control my own darkness, if I was not control myself, how can I be worthy enough to be a real hero? How could anyone, believe in me? Huh?"

Ben sees Lacus fix Ben's tie and gives a warm smile before saying,"

I believe in you Ben, and I always have. I swore to never let you fall in to despair again, and I won't break that promise. "

Ben smiles and says,"

Lacus, thank you, even now, your still by my side. Thank you for everything. Despite everything, you still did not forget about me. Lacus, you're always so kind, and graceful, and despite everything you still. Lacus, I'll always, l, I mean, you can always count on me."

Lacus then says,"

Thanks Ben, for everything. Thanks to you, this ball managed not to end so badly."

Ben just smiles and says," Well, you know what they say, a gentleman should try his best to cheer up a lady.

"Lacus looks amused and says,

" A lady, heh, oh Ben. So, shawl we continue?

"Ben nods and they star to dance again. Little dose Ben know or care thought that Ezan is watching the two dance. As he does Ezan just looks distant as ever and looking at the time as he says,"

Ben Auro, I still have trouble understanding you. After all this, all it takes is a little dancing to make him forget his sorrow and suffering? And what do you want Zidane?

"He notices his tailed teammate his chuckling as he was getting food for him and Garnet and as he turns Zidane says,"

Man Ezan, you really have spent most of your life committed to battle that you can't even understand why your suppose to like girls. It's kind of sad."

Ezan glares at Zidane and says,

" It's bad enough Squall and Master Myers made me go here as part of my punishment, but make this waste of time even more of a aggregation and I'll give you a free tail removal!

"Zidane just puts up his hands and says,

" Easy there! I am just saying, you need to relax more. This whole thing proves you need to have fun more often. "

Ezan just looks down and says,"

Fun, that word dose not suite me. Huh? "

He hears a giggling and says," Oh, you would be surprised what suits you if you let it Ezan."

He turns around to see Aeris and steps back saying, " Miss Aeris, when did you get there? What are you implying? " Aeris just says," I can see your like Cloud, you hold a lot in yourself. It won't hurt to lower your guard a little Ezan, you can trust us. "

Ezan is not sure how to respond and says," I do trust, you all. It's just, complicated. "

Aeris just sighs and says," I understand, you don't even know how to properly respond. I guess Ill help you out. Just expect my offer to dance the remainder of the night.

"Ezan is taken back from this request and for once he nearly looks embarrassed and says,

" Oh, that is a very kind offer of you, but I can't . You were dancing with Ben Auro, and I would not be the type to steal ones dance partner. Besides, I was never trained in the art of dance

. "Zidane laughs so hard he lands on his sides and says,"

Oh this is a riot, are you telling me that you, the super elite warrior are scared of dancing Ezan?

"Ezan looks annoyed and says," Of course not fool! I am just saying, this is not , something that fits my ally. And that is why with all due respect I must decline your,

" Before he can finish Squall walks over and says,"

Ezan, trust me, just go with it. Think of it as a new type of training for your benefit .

"Ezan just says," But, Squall, I, what do you mean by training, huh? "

Aeris all ready grabs the sliver haired warriors hand and says,

" Don't worry, it will all be find. Ben won't mind either. You can trust us, you can trust me Ezan. It won't kill you to let someone in and be at ease when you're not fighting. Here, fallow me. "

With that Aeris motions Ezan to the dance floor, and a confused Ezan finally gives in and lets her dance with him. With that another half hour goes by, and everyone seems to have a nice time. When the song ends Ben looks at the clock and says," Wow, who could have thought we are almost through with the whole ball? Time just flew by.

" Lacus giggles and says," Well, I guess its true what they say, time dose go faster when you're having fun." Ben just smiles and says," Glad I was able to cheer you up after Brad bailed. Someone like you should not have to go through that. "

Lacus just looks sad and says,

" Its ok Ben, Brad, is always like that. "

Ben looks serious and says,"

I know this sounds weak since its coming from me, but Lacus, why do you put up with all the stuff Brad dose to you? You, deserve so much more then how Brad treats you.

"Lacus laughs and says," Oh Ben, I know this thing makes no sense to you at all. But, there is another side to Brad, at least, I thought there was. He helped me through so much in High school, after the indecent. "

Ben just looks sad and says,

" Oh, you mean the incident with the Dragon? Well, I guess I was not there then so I can't say. Maybe Brad was a different person then, but the way he is now is no person you should have to put up with.

"Lacus looks down and says,

" You know, maybe your right. For so long, I thought Brad was the only one who could understand me. But, maybe, I was just looking in the wrong aspects. Ben, even if you can be awkward, your still always, willing to be there for me. I have been thinking, maybe the path I thought was my destiny, not the only one. Its just, because of who I am, I think sometimes there is no place I can fit in and be normally.

"Ben's eyes widen as he says," Really? What is this other path you're talking about Lacus? Because you should know, there is a place for everyone."

Lacus moves closer to Ben, and says

," You really think so? I am not sure, it sounds crazy. But, just maybe it can work.

" Ben then says," I hope so, because I think I like ill give it a try if your ready.

"Lacus then moves in, and Ben is ready for anything. However, just when it seems like they are about to kiss, all of a sudden a shrill voice says,

" Excuse me! Lacus, Lacus Raystar? "As the startled pair both snap their heads back Lacus says,"

Yes? "A annoyed Ben swiftly zeroes in on the voice that interrupted the moment he has been waiting for, for years. A second later he looks at a black haired girl his and Lacus 's age and says,

" Um, excuse us, but, who are you and what are you doing? "

Lacus then remembers and is shocked before saying

," Hey, I know you, your Rachel. That's it, Rachel, from high school? What are you doing here? "

Rachel just says,"

Well, so you do remember me Lacus, looks like the rumors are true.

"Ben is getting very annoyed and says,"

Excuse me miss, just what are you doing , how did you get here anyway? "

The new arrival just looks amused and says,

" I got a date from a friend of a old friend, a man named Jerid is my date, though he seems to be gone for a long time now. But I don't care, I just wanted to get in the castle to see if the rumors were true. " Ben just looks at her funny and says,

" What are you talking about? Are you, drunk? "

Lacus says," It's ok Ben, I knew her from High school. She was the brother of Allen, Allen Ridgeley.

"The girl just says," That's right, Lacus was in the same class of mine, and she was a friend of my brother, that is till the day he died on that out break! "

Ben then says," What are you talking about? " The girl says," That day, three years ago, when terrorists attacked my school, my brother and many others died, and it was all because of you Lacus Raystar?

" As Lacus is shocked Ben is annoyed and says

," Don't be insane, in case your blind Lacus is a Enji, she would never do such a thing!"

The Girl then says,"

Its true, terrorist attacked the school to get her, and then out of no ware this gigantic Blue Dragon appeared to go on a rampage before it vanished. And, I learned it was you who caused it to happened! And then, you just ran away, to the Enji, so you could use your family's position to become a warrior of light. Did you think you could just swept what you did under the rug? The Lylat Kingdom and the Enji might be willing to overlook you, but I will never forgive you

!" Ben then gets upset and says," Hold it, I don't know what you know,

but you don't have the facts correct. Lacus did, huh?"

He is shocked to see Lacus put her hand up in front of Ben and looks down as she says

," No, its ok Ben, it is my fault. Its, all my fault. Rachel, I am so glad that after all this time you're still alive. "

Rachel just goes up to Lacus and slaps her before saying,"

That's all you can say? Brad may have gotten the others to by his story, but ill never forgive you. My brother Allen trusted you and he was killed because of it! I came here, just to say that. Just to see if you still thought you could lie from the cosmos, you monster! "She then cry's and runs out, just as Cloud and Tifa walk over and Cloud says

," What was that about?, Who was that girl? "Tifa then says," I don't think she goes here. Maybe she was someone's date? "

Lacus just says," I never thought I see Rachel again. Why did, Brad not tell me he hooked her up with Jerid for the dance?

"Ben scratches his head and says," That was random. Oh well, who is Allen?

"Lacus just looks down and says,

" Sorry Ben, I don't want to talk about it. "

Ben is confused and says," Er, sorry. I know you don't like talking about that time period. I wonder why she came all this way just to say that? She was not being fair if you ask me, huh?"

He is shocked to see Lacus getting so upset that her magic aura is staring to rise, and she looks at Ben before saying

," I said, I don't want to talk about that, ever again!!" With that everyone is shocked as a burst of energy blows out of Lacus, and nearly blasts Ben back! Ben then says,

" This energy, it's the same as before! Lacus, what is happening to you!"

He grabs his friends arm and this causes her to snap out of her trance! She is breathing hard and looks upset as she says,"

Ben, sorry, that was just, I am not feeling good. I think I'll call it a night now.

"Ben is instantly worried he did something and just says,

" Oh, I see. Lacus, I am sorry, I know I most likely said something stupid. I hope I did not offend you too much."

This causes Lacus to smile again and say," No, it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong Ben. Oh Ben, you have come so far, no matter what don't give up on your hopes and dreams. And, promise me one thing. "

Ben just says," What is that? Huh, what? " He is shocked as all of a sudden Lacus leans over and kisses him gently on the lips as she says,"

Promise me, that you will never change. You don't need to change, your already a wonderful person. Thank you for dancing with me, and good night Ben.

With that she takes off before Ben can respond and Ben is speechless as he sees her hurry out of the dance chamber. Master Myers walks over and says,"

Ben, what is going on? For just a moment I sensed the energy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. What happened, where is Lacus? Ben, Ben? Are you ok?

" Ben is still realizing Lacus kissed him and Cloud goes over and says,"

I think, whatever is going on its complicated Grand Master. " Ben just feels the spot Lacus kissed him, and looks over at Doug dancing with Rita, James dancing with Kate, Ezan trying to dance with Aeris, and all the others before saying,"

Lacus, I will fulfill my dream, and prove to you that not only do I love you, but that you can trust and love me in return! Till then, I won't let anything get in my way."

* * *

As Ben just goes over to get more food to calm his racing pulse, we now leave the ball, to see where Lacus ran off too! It's not hard, she ran back to her room post haste. It's clear that she was even more upset then she let on to the others because as soon as she returns to her room she looks at her back, and sees through the part of her skin not covered by her dress that a red symbol is glowing on it! She then says,"

No, why is this happening now? The seal, it should not be weakling, not after all the masters and Terra did to reinforce it! No, AH!"

She then holds her head in pain as she hears a voice laughing in her head as she says,"

Lacus, why did you think you could get away with denying who you truly are? No matter what spells those Enji cast, they are only delaying the inevitable.

" Lacus gets really upset and says,"

No, I won't let you overtake me!" The will of the Blue Eyes White Dragon laughs before it says,"

Give it up girl, your struggles are futile. You are nothing but my host, fated to be consumed by me. No matter how much you resist I will take control.

"Lacus then freaks out and says," No, it's not true, I, am not a monster! "

She then rips the part of the dress of where she sees the glowing to try and get it to stop. However, then she feels her body is burning up all over and says,"

No, its feeling like this every ware. Stop it, I won't let you overtake me! In desperation to stop it she discards her dress, and tries to use her magic energy to stop it. Soon enough she has taken off all her clothes, only to find the dragon mark is nearly covering her entire body! She then hears the laughing again and looks at the mirror in her room, only to see the image of a women that resembles Lacus, expect with white hair and blue eyes looking at her! It seems this is a image the Dragon put up She holds her head again in pain as the dragon says,

" You foolish girl, your just making this harder on yourself. You cannot stop me from giving all of those that caused me revenge! Do you really think you alone can resists my power?

" Lacus falls to her knees but says," Yes, but even if I can't, my friends, have enough power to match you!"

The women laughs and says,"

Silly girl, are you referring to that boy that is chosen by the celestial ones? Ben Auro, think he can save you? Even if he can fulfill his destiny, that will mean he will have to one day do his duty, and try to destroy you! After all, in the end you're really a monster!"

Lacus then gets back up, and screams before saying," No, I am not a monster, you're the monster, and I won't let you, make me harm anyone again!

" Lacus then kicks the mirror, shattering it in a blow! However the sprit remains and her eyes glow, as the dragon markings on Lacus glow brighter and she falls to the ground in pain! As her aura seeps out energy from the celestial monster it says,"

I told you, the more you struggle the more you cause misery to yourself. Just embrace me, and all your suffering will end. Yes, after all the suffering we endured, we will return it tenfold, no, a hundred fold on all living beings! HAhaha, nothing will be spared from my vengeance! Now, let's end this once and for all and, huh, what is this? No, AHH!"

All of a sudden a blast of red energy shoots out, and hits Lacus! However this seems to affect the spirit of the dragon more than her and her image fizzles as she screams out in pain! As her image beings to break up she says," No, not now! This power, you, you're the same as before! Think you can control me? Bah, no one can contain me, not even the god of darkness himself! When I at last shatter this seal, you will taste my fury first! AH!!" With that the image fades, as does the symbols around Lacus's entire body. As she falls to the ground in a cold sweet she gasps from breath and wipes some out of her forehead before she says," What, was that? What, is going on? Huh? " She then hears a male voice chuckling as he says," Look at you, I can't turn my back on you for a second and your all ready in trouble!

" Lacus is shocked as she says,"

No, Brad? Wait, Oh no not now!" She is horrified ro realize she is still naked and dives in to her bed, and when she turns her head up she sees that it really is Brad, standing on her window still looking very amused! Lacus then says,"

Brad, what are you doing here?

" Brad just grins and says," I felt that energy again, so I thought I check up on you. Well, looks like you got bored of the dance to.

"Lacus stands up, with her cover warped around her body as she looks upset and says"

I felt it acting up, and left early. I, did not want anyone to see me like that.

" Brad chuckles and says," To bad, they would have been in quite a show. Still, to bad eh, Mondo gave me a call, he said you were having fun after all.

"Lacus just looks upset and says," I, that was.

" Brad just walks over in a confident matter and says," Whatever, clearly you were out of your mind the last few hours so ill let any idiotic actions slide. Still, looks like you're special sessions with everyone is not paying off in my eyes.

"Lacus is shaking as she says," I don't understand, it was getting better. But then, Rachel, Rachel Ridgeley showed up out of no ware, and then, I don't understand! Why won't it go away? "

Brad then puts his hand on her chin and says,

" Looks like you learned a hard lesion today Lacus. No matter what, you can't escape who you are. One of these days, everyone, is going to know the truth. And then, its right back to where we were before.

" Lacus gets upset and says," No, I don't want everyone to think I am a monster again. Please, please help me make sure that does not happen again Brad!"

Brad just grins and says,"

Of course I will help my girl out. After all, you're my girl right? I know your true secret, and ho

w to help you better than anyone else, even so called Grand Master Myers can. That's why, no one, not even your old chum Ben Auro can ever understand you as well as I can. After all, no one better to understand a monster then another monster. "

Lacus then just runs in to Brad's arms and says,"

Oh Brad, I am sorry, I knew you understood me. Thank you, I won't forget all you done for me, ever. "

Brad just rubs her shoulder, and grins wider as he says,

" It's ok, the Brad is not about to let misunderstandings ruin the grand scheme of things. Because I never lose the grand picture, and no matter what happens, no force in the universe, nothing from heaven or hell, not even Chaos Zannacross Necron himself, can take what is mine away from me! I'll make everyone see, Lacus Raystar, is mine forever!"

As Lacus just continues to cry, we now briefly turn back to those that Brad just carelessly denounced, and by that I mean the Shinn Emperor of all darkness himself!

* * *

Are view is back on planet Vandalgyon and the castle of Neo Pandemonium, where the forces of evil are still in a rage over the insult of having Ganondorf be destroyed! Since then the other Inquisitors have been making sure they did not make their mistake, and at the moment Kira has just entered the throne room to see Darth Damnous talking once more to the spirit of his master! At once his presence his known and as the cloaked and masked demon lord turns Kira at once bows before saying,"

I did not mean to interrupt master, but I have a status update."

The eyes of the demon lord glow as he says," And, is it worth my time?

" The traitor to the Enji nods and says," All fleets are now ready for the operation to begin. Sigma, Nightmare, and Genesis have all been given there assignments. And Ribbons, Bask and the others are mobilizing the fleet as we speak. All that remains is for Xiza to give the single and it can begin.

" The giant fiery eye that is the will of Zannacross glows before it gives of a laugh that shakes the room and says,"

Good, it is time you proved you can be of some use to us Darth Judicar. Also, it amuses me to see what Xiza has been planning. He must be even more sure of himself then usual to think this can be the key to my final victory. However, he better not have let his confidence get to him like Ganondorf. Take notice well Judicar, even one of my seven demon lords cannot be forgiven for failure of such magnitude. I have let the warriors of light embarrasses my empire long enough. "

Kira nods and says,"

You have nothing to fear master, it all goes to plan no one can stop your return, not even the Grand Master or Ben Auro. "

Damonus has fire break out all over him as he says,"

It better, we let the Enji get away with too many victories as it is. And the lost of Ganondorf , means they just might think they have a advantage. Hahaha, however, to bad for them fate is on are side, and we all ready have his replacement in mind.

"Kira just rises and says," Oh? What do you mean? I sensed another powerful energy, but could not identify it.

"Chaos has fiery tendrils of energy break out of the ground as he laughs and says," It would seem fate is once more at my command, for a day ago I sensed a powerful new being of the darkness, and called him before me. While it's not finalized, I believe he will prove most useful to the end of the Enji,

is that not right, Sephiroth?

"Kira turns as he hears a chuckling and sure enough out of the shadows of the left hall the long haired man steps out! He just looks at Kira while saying

," I still have not promised anything. However, I do admit, you to have quite a intrusting proposal, Emperor Zannacross. "

Well, it seems that another storm is brewing, because it seems that while Ganondorf may have been killed, someone just as evil as him might be willing to take his place! How will Ben, Cloud, and the others react? And what will this add to the plan the empire of darkness is ready to dish out? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter it seems are hero's cannot get a break, because it seems that Darth Damonus and Emperor Zannacross is able to get the prideful Sephiroth's ear when he finds out Jenova was a minion of Chaos himself in the last war, and this info is enough to get the One Wing Angel to take the job of Zannacross Inquisitor! However as bad as this is, the Enji have there attention diverted by another major advent. AT last, the Lylat Kingdom finds that Weil Zabi, along with his twisted chief scientist Tarkin have been spotted on the world of Cardianon ! It seems the insane president of the Zeon Federation has come to the world to discuss terms with another wanted man to the Enji Knights, Xiza! From what there sources tell Weil seems to be meeting Xiza in a top secret mission to discuss stuff like getting the former member of the Subcommittee, and CEO of the Vector corporation to give all of his powerful machines to the Zeon army to give him the boost he needs to try and still win the war! As crazy as it is, King Atem knows this is the best chance they have to capture the Zeon President and try and at least close the door on one of the fronts of this long war. And with this, Ben and many other Enji teams are dispatched to try and capture Weil, Xiza and the others. They go to the world, and prepare the operation, which takes place underneath a F Zero Grand Pix race, underneath the track!

Ben is ready enough to give it everything he has to try and bring the mad Zeon leader to justice, but his resolve is sharpened even more when he learns that Max might be on the world as well! The Enji join up with Samus, the Star Fox team, the Maverick Hunters, and even ace pilot and bounty hunter Captain Falcon in order to make sure there mission ends in success. But little do they know that all of this is what Xiza expects them to do!

And since they don't know that he is in addition to everything, the leader of the space pirates and the Twilight Mafia, and one of the seven demon lords, he has surprises for everyone! Are hero's better be ready for anything, because things are going down hard and fast next time in Chapter _**103: Crash Course of the Intercepting paths! Sky's of Destruction!**_ Till next time ! Yes, I know this chapter was long, even I did not expect it to be this long. Still, it's one of those things that it would have been weird to cut it out so, oh well. Thanks for the reviews and like I said, get ready because things are going to be even more crazy for a while!


	48. C 103: Crucial Gambit, Intersecting Path

_**Chapter 103: Crash Course of the Crucial Gambit! Navigating the Destructive Sky's! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Ezan, Cloud and everyone needed a break after the whole ordeal with Sephiroth. However when they got back they found out that not only was there some enjoyment planed, it was a big holiday event! It seems are hero's arrived just as the Enji were preparing to have their Grand adversely Luminary Ball!

However this brought more stress to Ben then relax him, because he had no date, and little time to find someone that was available! To top it off he realized it was his birthday as well, and all the memories of his nightmarish senior prom made Ben desperate not to repeat the experience! However, Ben seemed to be out of luck, Estelle, and all the other girls he liked already had dates. However, just when it seemed to be hopeless, he had some luck after all, because he ran in to Aeris, and found out she did not have a date yet! Most of all Aeris was willing to help Ben out, and he found himself with a date after all! Despite being so nervous about doing well that he nearly had a panic attack, Ben found out he was in for quite a night, and with a dressed up gorgeous Aeris he and his friends were ready for a fun time!

After various off sets, confrontations of true feelings, and surprise mix ups the night was turning well.

However, Brad soon could no longer put up with his hatred for both high society, and the attention Lacus was giving Ben, and he left Lacus high and dry by jumping out in mid dance! Ben saw this was hurting her hard, and with Aeris nudging him on he went to confront her, and saved her from being drowned in Brad's gang's loud and crude ideals of having fun!

Ben's improvements in the art of dancing thanks to his trials with the patient Aeris leaded to both people having a good time. It even looked like, Ben's true birthday wish was going to come true! However, just as it looked like Lacus might turn around, a ghost from her past, a girl named Rachel appeared! The younger sister of her close high school friend Allen, she was Jerid 's date, and she came all the way to the Enji Castle to yell at Lacus and blame her for the tragic incident that happened three years pier!

This freaked Lacus out, and also cause the seal on the White Dragon to weaken! Lacus left in a hurry after insuring Ben he did not do anything wrong, but it seemed the Celestial Beast inside her was getting even more determined to break out! However, before that could happen somehow the seal was reinforced, by Brad! While it was questionable how Brad knew to be there in the first place, all in all the events leaded to reinforce to Lacus why he is the only one for him apparently.

However, as bad as this is for Ben, his most dangerous enemies are ready to try and end the war once and for all, in their ultimate victory! Kira, Damonus and the others are reading another massive assault, and it seems the mysterious multi faced Xiza is the one who is the master planer. And to top it off, it seems that the demise of Ganondorf is about to become void, because Sephiroth has appeared before the sealed will of the supreme god of darkness! Why would the prideful Sephiroth side with the Zannacross Empire when he made it clear to Organization XII that he won't let anyone command him? It's time to find out, so let's get are next chapter moving

* * *

! To get the ball running we start today's chapter right were the last one ended, in the throne room of Neo Pandemonium!

Sephiroth had just reveled himself to Kira, and the man now named Darth Judicar just looks amused and turns to the long sliver haired man as he says

," Ah, the one Cloud hate's the most, we meet at last Sephiroth. So the reports were true, you were the disturbance of magical power that I detected from the Zeon world of Vana'diel. So, you really were housing your sprit from within Ezan.

I knew something was hiding in him, but I did not have the time to pursue the matter. Still, it's a testament to your will that you were able to come back with such power. However Sephiroth, it would do you well to learn that this power still pails in comparison to mine.

"Sephiroth chuckles, before taking out his Masamune sword and saying,"

So, you wish to test which of us is the superior being? I was watching you Kira, from Ezan's eyes, and I admit your powers are one to take note of. But, even the master of light and darkness cannot stop the true chosen one!"

Kira just laughs and says,

" Your misinformed Sephiroth, I threw away that name that linked me to my weakness a while ago. "

He then clutches his new demonic hand and his aura emerges as he says,

" I am Darth Judicar now, the messenger of Armageddon for this decaying corrupt dimension!

" Sephiroth then gets in to fighting stance and says," We will see about that. "

In a flash the two spring to clash at each other, but in a instant a pillar of pure energy erupts in the ground in front of them! The energy of Damonus then explodes as he says,"

Enough! Wasting time attacking each other is what divides are attack on the Enji Knights! Sephiroth, you have all ready proved your talent and power to us, there are few souls created form mortals that could manage to overtake the mind of Promathia and use its body as fuel for ones revival.

"Chaos then chuckles form within his divine seal and says,"

Yes, even if his mind had crumbled over the ages, it's still no small fleet. Ah, Promathia, that was before I decided it was more fun turning celestial ones in to monsters like the White Dragon. Ah, but enough of this, it's time for you to make your choice Sephiroth. To serve us will be to fulfill your true destiny.

You see, Jenova was one of my followers in the war I welded against those foolish angels and that naïve Enthrall Queen of light, Cosmos. It seems she was one of the few that was not destroyed or sealed in the end of that battle, and instead as blasted away to the world of Cetra. Your creation was the evolution of destiny, the destiny to one day free me. If you side with me, then you will be a part of the new world that is to be created. For only my powers, can create the true Promise Land, the Utopia of darkness! That is why I beckoned you hear Sephiroth, for its time you make your decision. You can stand on the side of proper evolution, or stand against me. And all who stand against me, will all share the fate of utter annihilation! So, where do you stand?

"Sephiroth just closes his eyes and chuckles before saying,

" Don't mistake me, I am no one's underling. However, I see the truth in what you say. And, I sense the same energy in you that was in mother, Jenova. And, I can expect having the role of guiding the stars to the supreme rule of its one true master. Yes, and that is why I will offer you my services Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron.

" Damonus chuckles and says," It's clear you are no fool Sephiroth, but it's for the best. It seems we did not have to wait long to find someone to replace Sephiroth. For now on you shawl have the title of an Inquisitor of the Zannacross Empire! And here, is a token of are pact!

"With that the demon lord fires a blast of dark energy from his staff, and in launches right in to Sephiroth! With this all the wounds that the former First Class SOLDIER received from his last battle that did not heal yet are healed, as the symbol of the dark empire forms on his forehead! Sephiroth explodes in dark power as he laughs and says,"

Yes, with this power, Cloud, Ben, Ezan and all the others will never be able to embarrass me again!"

Zannacross laughs and says,"

Yes, it seems you're a natural with the dark side. However, even so, you must liberate your hatred for Cloud Strife for the moment. Before you can have your revenge you must show you can get results first. "

Sephiroth lands back on the ground and smirks devilishly as he says,

" Fair enough, Cloud is not the only thing my mind centers on.

" Damonus then says,"

We will see, but now its time to move forward with Xiza's grand plan. He seems to be quite sure he has found a way to destroy the majority of our enemies in one stroke.

"Kira nods and says,"

I have looked over every detail of his plan, and it just might be more than his ego. Ah, and it seems he is ready to tells us about those details himself.

"With that he motions to the right, as a column of darkness appears and none other than Xiza, followed by Sigma and Genesis step out! The Green haired man looks around and bows before saying

," Greetings master Necron, I come to tell you my operation can begin as soon as you desire.

" Chaos's projected eye narrows on Xiza and says,"

Glad to hear your not falling behind Xiza, it is time to see if you can truly fulfill your promise, and destroy the Enji Knights.

"Xiza smirks and says," Not only will I rid you of the threat of Ben Auro and cripple the Enji in the process my Emperor. But I will also finish of that annoying pest Weil Zabi, and in the process I will have gathered enough energy to break this seal for you! "

Damonus chuckles and says,"

Weil Zabi, his level of foolishness is high even for humans. Even as we have been blasting apart his precious Zeon Federation planet by planet, he still is either hopeful or insane enough to think he can defeat the Lylat Kingdom and us at the same time! He has disrespected us enough, and its time he pays the price of such defiance.

"Chaos then laughs again and says,

" Weil Zabi, even is true identity is the same, he is nothing but a speck of dust to me. But, his greed and anger, is a prime example of why mortals have no right to defy me.

" Xiza nods and says,"

I know you have been waiting for such a long time in this trans-dimensional seal my lord, but just a little more patience, and then you can show everyone in time and space who is the true ruler! Ah, I see you have a new replacement, that is good timing.

"Genesis realizes that Sephiroth is revived and chuckles before saying,"

Well, so it's true after all, you just won't die. I never thought this would be the way we are reunited. But, it's the whims of fate that is to blame I suppose. After all,

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus…and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface…the wandering soul knows no rest_ ."

Sephiroth just sighs and says,

" Genesis, it seems you really have come back, and your still obsessed with that LOVELESS Novel's nonsense.

"Genesis then grins and says,"

Ah, but now I have decided to commit myself to a new god, one who's passion I share. Still, I am glad to see once more are blades are united in cleaning this cosmos of this filth.

"Sigma chuckles and says," If you're as good as Genesis says you are Sephiroth, then you can pick up the slack were Ganondorf fumbled, and help bring the new age come sooner than later!

"Xiza then chuckles and says,"

The new era, is in are grasps. All that we need now, is to lure the bait, and gather them all in one place so I can unleash the fruits of my labor, and blast them all to nothingness at once!"

Damonus then says," So, you truly found it, the mega structure super weapon foolish left behind by the forerunners.

I give you credit Xiza, I long ago thought all of those weapons, those _**Halo's**_, either were destroyed by their creators or fell apart in the long passage of time when we to were sealed.

"Xiza chuckles and says,"

Oh believe me Damonus, it took a great amount of effort for me to uncover it. But, I found it at last like I found most of my ideals, by the careless greed of man. Let's just say, once I lure them in to my web, in their desperation they will bring about their final downfall. All I need from you all, is to put enough pressure on the Enji, so that they have no options on the table but the one I lay out for them!"

Damonus then says,"

With the amount of power you have backing you up Xiza there will be no excuse for failure. Ah, in fact to round things out ill add to your assault force. Heh, we just finished his final modifications.

You may enter now, Bowser!"

The doors open, and everyone turns to see the Koopa King enter. Bowser looks the same, but his eyes are glowing red and he is growling hard. Sigma sees this and chuckles while saying,"

Are you serious? This incompetent oversized turtle could not even defeat a pair of plump plumbers and their friends! I fail to see how this failure can be of any you to, what the?

"The former Maverick Replod leader is shocked to see that Bowser is all ready above him with his claws glowing with energy as he says,"

Who you calling weak failure again tin can!?"

Sigma instantly dashes backwards as Bowser smashes the ground and causes a large tremor!

Sigma is about to draw his sword but Damonus raises his hand and says,"

It's ok Sigma, Bowser, is just in need to assert his new power. You see, he just now got out of his punishment. Ever since he caused the destruction of Planet Mushroom to fail, he has been in are most brutal, reeducation and revaluation chambers. But, he proved he is not ready to be disposed yet by having his mind endure are ," Training". And because of that his heart will now fully be able to weld the powers of the dark side. So Bowser ill ask this to you again. What is your most important desire?

" Bowser at once bows to Damonus and says,"

I have only one purpose, to smash apart any idiot who dares defy the glorious new world of Supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! So, who do you want me to kill?

"Damonus's eyes glow as he says,

" You will find out in a moment. As you can see with the modifications and enchantments we have done he is now again a worthy servant. Of course I don't expect him to defeat someone like the Grand Master or Ben Auro, but he still can be useful if used properly. " Xiza chuckles and says," Splendid, I think I all ready have a idea on how to use him. Ah, I have done my own modifications recently. And with theses tweaks, what was once the light of hope for mortals will be the light of fatality! Now, it's time I give you my final details before we roll the dice. "As Xiza clicks his fingers and has a layout form on the wall to the left.

Sephiroth chuckles and says," This, is going to be fun. Hope you and your students are ready for some action Cloud. Because it seems that even if you don't have to face me, it just might be too much for you and your precious band of Enji to handle!"

With that the forces of evil begin the final preparations for there biggest plan yet, are hero's have no idea at all, and are main star Ben, is not even thinking about them at the moment!

* * *

With that we take are cue to go back to the star in question, and the time is two days after the mixed results of the Grand Luminary ball. While happy he danced with Aeris, and had a moment where he and Lacus almost connected, the sudden results had left him confused. And the fact that he did not see or hear from Lacus at all the next day did not make him feel better on the subject.

We now are once more in the Dinning hall, where Ben and his friends are eating lunch. Doug and James are being guest instructors in a large training session being leaded by Master Zoda, Captain Locke and a few other so Ben and Hiryuumon went to lunch without them. However his friends and comrades Kyle, Loni and Relala.

After sitting down Ben says," So guys, what has been happening with you all lately? "

His blond haired friend munch's on a burger and says,

" Oh not much, just the usual business of stopping those Zannacross goons from wreaking everyone's day. It was nothing to big though.

"His older friend Loni chuckles and says,"

Man, your acting calm after you nearly got fired in that Zeon ambush on Roak.

"Kyle just laughs and says," Oh that was nothing, a hero can't fall apart if the number of his opponents double a little.

" Relala then looks concerned and says,"

Oh, but it felt more like triple the amount of battle droids had surrounded us. If Captain Leon had not manage to destroy their commander's mobile armor and cause it to blow up in the middle of their forces I am not sure we could have gotten out of there.

"Kyle looks embarrassed and says,

" Hey, I did just as well as my father defeating that new Cyber Dragon thing on that Dreadnought!"

Loni pats Kyle on the back and says,"

Well, Leon did say your behavior had become just like Stan, but I don't think it was a complement.

"Kyle gets upset from this and says," Hey, I have become just as much as a hero as my parents! Still, I have to admit Ben, from what we heard you have been doing even better Ben!

"Ben just tries to be modest and says,"

Oh, I just have been training hard, nothing special

. " Loni grins and says," I would not call coming out alive from galactic class S threats like Ganondorf and Sephiroth nothing special. But, what's even more impressive was seeing you dance with not one but to ladies at the ball! And, you even managed to get Lacus away from that overbearing punk Brad! Nice moves, to bad watching you in action nearly got me in hot water with Nanaly.

"Ben just says," Oh, it was not much. Lacus was just looking down and sine Aeris did not mind I just thought I cheer her up. I think she was happy for a bit, thought she seemed to feel even worse at the end.

"Relala just looks determined and says,

" No, when I saw you two dancing I saw Lacus look happier then I seen her in a while! That Brad, he is so rude to everyone and thinks so much of himself. I can't understand why Lacus lets him get away with so much. "

Ben just sighs and says,"

Me either. Something very traumatic had to happen to Lacus around the time she met Brad, something that made her faith in him absolute. I wonder, could it be related to that dragon thing?

"Kyle looks curious and says,"

Dragon? What dragon? "

Remembering the Blue Eyes Dragon being in Lacus is top secret Ben laughs and says,"

Hahaha, Oh nothing, just speculation. Well, I might as well focus on things I can get to the bottom of sooner, like how to end this war before anyone else has to die. "

Kyle sighs and says," Good question. Even if the Zannacross Empire is going to be tougher then nails to destroy, we should at least try and stop the Zeon Federation so they stop hurling robots at us all the time.

"Ben nods and says,"

Yes, if we could stop waging a two front war that would make things a little better. Seriously though, Weil is a pathetic ruler, and insane to boot if he still thinks he can win the war. All he has been doing is cause more of his men to die as he fights both the Lylat Kingdom and Zannacross Empire when if he was smart he would help us fight them!

"Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Don't blame yourself boss, from what everyone says this Weil has a few too many screws lose! We should just storm his base and take him out all ready!

" Relala then looks up and says,"

But, if I recall Grand Master Myers once told me that the Zeon President has made the core Zeon planets so well defended that he said even if us and the Lylat Kingdom launched a full out assault on his planet of Texagrad, that it would be a campaign that could last months and the death toll would be sever. And most of all there would be no certainly that we could prevent Weil from escaping. I suppose it's just a very complicated matter.

"Ben looks determined and says," I do understand why the Masters and King Atem have not done that yet, we have been having are hands full just defending are self's. I just wish there was a way to make it work, we have to try something or this war will never end!" Kyle just sighs and says," Well, who knows? Maybe Weil will get so crazy he will take command of a battle himself so we can jump him?

"Loni sighs and says,"

Being the supposedly 100 year old self preserving politician that never has to worry about reelection, I think that's wishful thinking buddy. Come on; let's see what we can, huh? "

All of a sudden everyone hears the alarm go blazing off as the voice quickly says,"

Attention all Enji Knights, report to the command center at once!" Ben sighs and says," Sigh, there is always something. Well, let's see who's up to mayhem now.

"His comrades nod, and they all run up to the command center in the upper levels of the castle to see what trouble is brewing up now.

* * *

A few minutes later and Ben is at the large room full of monitors and Enji topped off with the large hologram viewing globe in the center.

Ben sees Cloud, Doug, James, Master Myers, Zoda, and many of his fellow Enji there and Ben goes over to Cloud and says,"

Cloud Sensei, what's up? "Cloud looks serious and turns to Ben before saying,"

It seems even with Kira and Garma no longer commanding the intelligence we still have a few good spy's, because we just found a major breakthrough

. "Ben says," What do you mean?

"James polishes his glasses as he says,"

It would seem that we got lucky, because we just found out Weil Zabi has let his guard and is visiting a planet outside the Zeon Federation.

"Ben's eyes widen in amazement as he says,"

What, really? No way, if only things I talk about become reality this often. Are we sure it's him and not a trap?

"Cloud then motions to the center of the room and says,"

Master Myers is about to explain, but he seems to be sure this is not a trap, and a possibility to cripple and maybe even at last get the Zeon Federation to surrender.

"Myers then walks up to the center of the room and the lights lower to get everyone's attention. He then clears his throat and says,

" Hello everyone, sorry to drag everyone away from there business, but we have an urgent matter that must be addressed post haste. I just talked with King Atem, and it seems we have stumbled on to something that has the potential to save countless lives.

One of are deep cover agents was able to secure a transmission, and when it boils down to it contains Weil is visiting the neutral world of _Cardianon _to discuss something that must be extremely important if he is visiting himself. As we all know ever since Xehamaru was killed and the true face of the Zannacross Empire was shown, they had been attacking the Zeon Federation, and we estimate half of it has all ready been reduced to ruin. I suppose the constant defeats may be getting to him, for this visit seems to be a business transaction. And what makes this even more interesting, is that the one he is making a deal with is none other than Xiza.

"Ben then says," What, you mean the former Subcommittee member that sided with Kira, and one of the ones that survived and escaped?

"Myers hears this and nods before saying,"

Yes, the one and the same. I am not sure why, but it might be because Xiza is also the CEO of the Vector corporation and many other smaller companies. There were always rumors, that he was secretly selling weapons, even mobile suits to Zeon. However, there was never any substantial links, although the massive clout Xiza had in nearly every area. Xiza, he always was a mystery.

Kira seemed to trust him, but that was likely because he also shared his ideals and helped funded his rebellion. No wonder Xiza gave so many donations to the Titans.

Still, if he feels corned Xiza might join Weil, and together they can drag on the war with Zeon far much longer then it has to be. No, now is the time that we end Weil's madness, so we can focus all are efforts at stopping the Zannacross Empire!

That is why, we are about to convert a massive operation, to try and secure Weil and bring him in to custody. We will only have one shot to do this, so we cannot afford to make any mistakes. "

Ben looks confident and says,"

No matter how many robots and machines Weil will have protecting him, ill crush them all! Its time he is brought to justice!

" Myers chuckles and says,"

Your resolve is burning passionately like always Ben, but it won't be that simple. Weil is not one to take chances, even if he does not know for sure we found out, he proved through the course of his long life that he is always ready for people to attack him. "

Myers then presses a button and to the shock of everyone a giant race track appears! Doug remembers seeing this unique track before and says,

" Hey, that's the F zero grand Pix race track! Cool, but, did someone press the wrong button? "

Myers chuckles and says,"

No, I am not that old just yet Doug. You see, this is the supposed meeting place where Weil and Xiza will be. Or at least, around it. It seems they want a very public place, to ward of anything like a direct bombardment of their location.

"Ben grits his teeth and says,

" Figures, can't be a true bad guy without hostages.

"Master Yamamoto then walks forward and says,"

And that is why we must be delicate with this operation. Even if we kill Weil, doing it in a brutal fashion will make negotiating with the remainder of the Zeon forces to surrender in to a nightmarish scenario. So, are mission is to work with the Lylat Forces to try and capture Weil in alive, so he can stand trial.

"Myers then says,"

I have all ready organized the squads to be sent for this mission. We will also be backed up by two Lylat fleets, the Star Fox Team, Maverick Hunters X, Zero and Axl, and even miss Samus Aran. Everyone, I ask you all do what you can to insure this mission succeeds.

While its victory will not bring the war to an end. It will bring us one step closer to peace. First, once you are near the area around planet Cardianion you must make contact with the bounty hunter and top F Zero racer Captain Falcon. He has good relations with us, and he will be able to help you locate were the meeting place is faster.

Most of the other racers are not to be trusted, the Grand pix they are racing on is a fundraiser. For another thing to take note of is that the planet of Cardianion is heavily polluted and they are trying to get the funds to get technology that will clean the planet, since they refuse to join any government that has been difficult. Now, I have your specialized assignments, you all will be informed on the rest of the details on the way there. I wish you all good luck, and may the light be with you.

"With that they all nod, and Squad 7 goes to their terminal to see they are indeed going on the mission and once more are going to be taken there in the Neo Highwind. Ben sees several other squads being assigned this mission and says,"

Wow, he really must be on this world if we are sending so many squads and Lylat forces this is for real. A chance to end the fighting, or at least the Zeon side. I won't fail this, no matter what! Let's see, who else is going, huh, Lacus and her squad. Oh, speaking of her!

" It seems Ben has good timing today because just as she see's that Terra's squad is part of the mission he sees his brief dance partner walk by! Ben at once goes to her and says,

" Hey Lacus, how are you? Are you doing ok?

" Ben sees Lacus smile back, but look distant as she quickly picks up her mission report and laugh nervously before saying,

" Oh I am find Ben. Thanks for your concern, don't worry I am find. I just had eaten too much to fast at the ball. Everything is find though, no need to be concerned. I hope the rest of the dance went well.

"Ben can see something is distracting Lacus and he shrugs while saying,"

Well, after you left the ball was just about over anyway. But, are you sure your ok? You, sound like something is bothering you to me. I don't want to be pushy Lacus, but are you sure your ok? If something is bothering you should, huh? Hey watch it!"

He senses something is coming for him and jumps back just as he sees Brad landing hard on the ground where he once stood! He glares at Brad as he cracks his knuckles and Brad says,

" She said she was find star boy, end of story!"

Ben's anger rises as he says," I was not asking you Brad!

"Brad just walks up to Ben and says,"

To bad, because you seem to keep forgetting to know your place! She is my girl Benny boy, so back off where you don't belong!

"Ben just says,"

Well, maybe if you were not treating her so badly then I would not keep forgetting that fact all the time Brad!"

Brad whistles and says,"

Oh, so now you're an expert on what relationships are? Big talk coming from someone who's never been loved back by any gal besides his mother ands biggest achievement is a handful of pity dates! You may know how to swing your little star sword, but your mind can't comprehend what women really want, which is why you will never be able to sastfy them!"

Cloud, Doug, James and the others have heard this and Doug walks over to Brad and says,

" Just shut up Brad, you're a big talker considering most of the ladies here hate your guts! "Brad just waves his hand and says,

" Oh great, your fan club is here to back him up. I don't care how many people side with you, it changes nothing!"

A new voice laughs before everyone hears,"

Your right Brad Fowltror, it changes nothing because you're as oblivious as ever and will never change.

"Sure enough Ezan appears looking at Brad, and Brad snickers at Ben's rival and says,"

Spare me Ezan, I don't care what a genetically enhanced freak like you thinks of me. Because I did not have everything handed to me in a fancy platter like you from before you were born! I, don't need what a bunch of fancy powers or holy gifts. I am all ready superior! So I think you ought to shove it before I , huh?

"He sees Ezan is all ready behind him as he grabs his wrist and says,"

You are indeed superior Brad, superior at looking like a clown. I won't let someone like you call my struggles easy, so why don't you go to get your assignment for the mission and be useful before I once more put you out of commission!

"Ben just sighs and says,"

It's really amusing how you think you're so big when you're so close to being kicked out of the order. I guess me showing how far I have surpassed you last time did not get through your incredibly think head!"

Brad just walks right over to Ben and goes right up to his face and says,

" Don't think your fancy training makes you better than me. No matter what, nothing you got will overtake my guts, you will never be able stronger than me!"

Ben looks Brad right in the eye and says,"

I all ready stronger then you Brad; I just don't have enough time lately to properly put you in your place! I can't wait till even you realize how pathetic you are!"

As both of their magic energies begin to rise up a nervous tense Lacus gets between then and giggles nervously before saying,"

Come on guys, we have more important things to do then this right? Brad, we should be going now, please?

" Brad just looks at her, before looking over to Ben and putting his arm on her before grinning and saying,"

Sure Lacus doll, let's go, together. I'll be seeing you guys I guess, but maybe not. After all, I'll be smashing so many Zeon peons that smoke will be every ware. And when I crush everyone that pansy Weil has, then everyone will see once and for all admit that I, the Unstoppable Juggernaught Brad Fowltror, is the most powerful fighter of all!

"With that he storms out of the room dragging Lacus with her and she just quickly turns around and says,"

Er, by everyone, good luck! "

As Brad and Lacus leaves the Command Center to go to there captains Hiryuumon sticks his tong out and says,"

Blah blah, just shut up all ready no one takes you for real anymore Brad! "

Ben then looks over the mission list and groans as he sees Captain Sabin and Brad's squad is indeed one of the squads in the mission and says,"

Great, now Brad is going to turn this in to a contest. He better not jeopardize the mission over his insanely overloaded pride. Or worse, bring Lacus in to trouble because of it! Damn Brad, I wish I knew what happened about what that Rachael mentioned to get Lacus upset enough to be pulled back in to him."

Ezan just sighs and says,"

It cannot be helped, for it seems everything that fool does causes trouble. I would like to see him eat his words once more. Sadly, it seems I was assigned to guard King Atem during this mission. Squall says it's to make sure there is no retaliation from Zeon during the mission, but personally I think it's for them to insure my loyalty. Whatever the reason, I am not one to be picky, especially after recent events. So I suppose I must leave it to all of you to make sure Brad nor anything else ruins the mission. " Ben grins and says

," Don't worry Ezan, we all know your one of us. Just leave it to us.

"Ezan just looks amused and begins to turn before he says,

" Hump, just don't screw this up Ben. "

He then walks out and Ben says,"

But of course, like I want that weasel Weil to worm his way out of this. Sigh, if he has Brad breathing down his neck he might not have enough room. "

"Cloud chuckles and says,

" He does seem to be rather single minded and even Sabin is getting tired of it. I am beginning to wonder if the rumors are true, and that Brad is likely never to become an Enji and is just being kept in order to insure his tremendous raw power is not brought to the hands of the enemy. In any case, don't let him get to you Ben; even if he is with Lacus, there are bigger fish to fry.

"Ben nods and says," Don't worry, I am not about to let Brad distract me. All right, let's do this.

"Cloud then says,"

Just the words that were crossing my mind Ben. Pack your things Squad 7, and then get ready to move out. Are new mission begins now!

" With that Ben and pals nod and quickly get ready to move out for their next mission. We now fast forward a bit.

* * *

After final preparations Ben and the others join Cid, and together they depart to their destination. The planet of Cardianion is located in the deep southern galaxy quadrant, so it takes a few days for the ships to get there in Hyper Space. After a little training and eating to pass the time the Enji find the time is soon arriving and we are now an hour before the ship exits hyper space. Ben spends the time to see just what forces he is working with.

He sees that the Lylat Kingdom is sending its best. The two Admirals leading the fleets are Bright Noah and Stephen D"Light-speed" Kenny. Squad 7 is called to the command deck and Cid is all ready there checking up on things.

Cloud sees Cid yelling at his co pilot and chuckles before saying,"

So Cid, what's the situation looking like? Think Weil is really hear?

"Cid just throws a pack chewing gum his wife gave him to get him of smoking and says,"

Well, if he is not here then they are just messing with us. They are trying to make it seem like it's just a few Zeon ships doing business as usual. However, Zeon ships don't normally patrol a planet from head to toe with mobile suits flying around every ware. "

Ben looks serious and says,"

Well, that's going to make it difficult to land on the planet without alerting them.

" Cid gives them a thumps up and says,

" Don't worry boys, the party is still on. It seems Ezan's little stunt was good for one thing besides dragging Sephiroth out of him and the shadows. Since you all tested out are stealth ships I was able to fix all the small glitches in the tech. Thanks to that we have smaller versions ready for all of you! I'll bet the right to own this ship that you will all get past the Zeon ships without any of those morons picking up anything as long as you don't do anything stupid! Then me and the others will be waiting to bomb the hell out of those greedy jerks, and anyone else they are making some deal with!

" Doug just cracks his knuckles and says,"

Sounds good to me! I have been waiting to get a piece of that despot Weil for quite a few years now!"

James just says," Don't get to excited or you will blow are opportunity. "

Cid then says,"

All right guys listen up. The plan is for you guys to land right outside the city were this little F Zero race is being held, Aeropolis. Plan is your going to rendezvous with Sabin's team and that bounty hunter Samus. Then it's up to you guys to do your part to conform where Weil and Xiza are."

Ben then groans and says, Oh great, now I have to deal with Brad during all of this, but, at least Samus is going to be there as well.

" Cloud just looks at the main monitor and says,

" Don't worry Ben, this mission is going to go down so fast that you won't even have time to deal with him. If things go to plan this is all going to down in a matter of hours, maybe even less. Once this Grand Pix goes down things are going to go down fast. "

Cid then sees something and says," Well, looks like things are going down even faster than we thought; this here is a transmission from that Captain Falcon guy!"

Cid presses a button and everyone sees the image of a man in a blue outfit wearing a red helmet with a visor. Doug remembers him from the many times he saw the videos of him and gets excited before saying,"

Awesome, its Capitan Falcon! "

The F Zero racer/ Bounty hunter grins and gives them all a thumbs up before saying,"

Hey everyone, glad to see a fan in the crowd. This is just Capitan Falcon reporting in.

"Cloud clears his throat and says

," Hello, this is Enji Captain Cloud Strife of Squad 7. Sorry to cut to the chase but we don't have much time.

"Falcon nods and says," Understood, and that is why I am contacting you all. Just thought you would like to know that while my races always draw a crowd, this time I have been seeing some rather shady spectators, all either carrying weapons or having droids armed with them fallowing them.

"Ben then says," You mean Weil? "

Falcon turns his head and says,

" No, not the Zeon president. But I have seen a lot of Zeon army guys, even a few famous ones like that Arbiter and Commander Craft.

"Cloud rises an eyebrow and says," Commander Craft? Even after all this time he still fights for Weil. He must be very patriotic or too far gone to care. Either way, its clear this is not false in tell.

"Falcon nods and says,"

What is more is that I have been seeing a lot of people from that Vector Company talking to the stadium staff. I did not see so many corporate people even when they were sponsoring there half off sell! "James looks down and says,

" Ah, so maybe Xiza really is here. Looks like we got lucky. "

Falcon then looks around and says,"

Well, if you Enji want to catch these guys in whatever act they are up to better be quick. The race is suppose to start in a hour, but Black Shadow and Blood Flacon are trying to push the start time up. They say it's before a storm hits the city, but I think someone is on someone's pay check! Good luck Enji, I would not mind if that jerk Weil was stopped in his tracks after the things I saw him do in the name of his Federations so called independence! Well, at least you guys are moving fast. All though that other Enji seemed misinformed, he was asking me questions a minute or so ago. "

Cloud raises his eye brow and says," What? Who, I did not think anyone was on the planet.

"His responds is," Beats me, the guy did not give me a name. He had a scar on his face and was wearing some funky armor.

" This catches Ben's attention and says," What, no, it could not be Max could it? Why is he here? "

Falcon just looks around and says,"

Don't ask me kid. All right, I am seeing a few guys look at me funny so ill have to cut it off. I would say I would try and stall the race to give you guys some time, but, I hate losing. Just show me your moves! Hey, what are you looking at, Falcon Kick!" With that they all see the man charge at someone before the hologram fades.

Cid whistles and says," Well, things are going down all right, what the hell are you guys still doing here? "

Cloud nods and says," We don't have a moment to lose, its likely they are all ready beginning to prepare the meeting place. All right, one last time, are first target is around the actual F Zero racetrack for a secret bunker or something. If not there then we will continue to search around the city. Get ready guys, we can't afford to mess this up.

"Ben nods and all ready starts running out as he says,

" All right, I can't mess up now or Ezan will never let me hear the end of it. And besides, it's time I prove I can truly fulfill my destiny. Still, why would Max be here? Wait, Max did say Xiza worked with Kira to destroy the planet of Zandalor and its people. Meh, I can't get excited on just a hunch, I have to focus on what's at hand!"

With that are hero's get on the stealth shuttle and quickly blast of, and a few minutes later they all ready descending past the planet's atmosphere, thankfully unnoticed!

* * *

Ben is even more grateful for a smooth landing, and soon enough he is looking in to a red sky and an arid landscape.

Ben then feels hot as he says," Well, don't have to worry about freezing at least, still, this place does not seem very livable. But, I guess with what I read up on the people here are more reptile like so they adapted to it or something right?

"James points to the left as he says,"

That might have been the case at some point, but now it's too much even for them. That's why they all live in cities like that. "Ben turns to see that James was pointing to a giant city, incased in a dome.

Cloud then says,"

The native life forms of Cardianon are a very prideful people. So full of pride that they refuse to be a part of any Trans planetary government. However they are not above buying technology from others to advance their race. However, they went too far too fast, and caused too much damage to their planets environment in the process

. As a result they have caused there planet to be inhospitable most of the time. Between the areas of radiation storms, and areas just north of here that are too hot for most life forms like us. That might be why they are so frequent buyers of the Vector Company. Well, in any case we are not here to win over a whole planet. Just capturing a man or two. Be careful, the Zeon forces will have their scoters so we will have to be extra careful to conceal are power levels before the time is right.

"He then hears a chuckling as a loud cocky voice Ben knows all too well says,"

Well, they are going to pick us up sooner or later so we might as well hit them so hard they can't blink!

"Everyone turns around to see Brad walking foreword, with his squad mates Vaan, Penelo , Jerid and Capitan Sabin right behind him. Sabin smiles at Cloud and says,

" I heard from Terra Leon, Bartz,

Veigue and the others, they and the Lylat Forces are all ready to move in as soon as we are ready.

"Cloud nods and says," Then let's get moving.

"Brad just grins and says,

" All right everyone, don't get in my way or you might get caught in the cross fire!"

Sabin puts his hand on his face and says,

" You better not screw things up this time Brad. There are innocent people every ware around this. If you just go charging in it will be a disaster! Promise me you will follow orders this time! "

Brad just sighs and says,"

Find if it will make you happy Sabin I won't start swinging till things go down. You got my word if that does not satisfy you Captain!"

Sabin looks at Brad and says,

" Yes well, you said that before. Everyone, mind keeping an eye on him, I can't afford to spend all my time watching over him.

"Ben looks at Brad and says," Don't worry, we will make sure he does not let his thick head ruin everything

. "Brad glares at Ben and says," Oh my, how funny, you almost act like you think I'll ever take orders from you! "

Sabin sighs and says," Well, sorry but you don't have a choice if you want to remain in the Enji Knights Brad.

"This causes Brad to turn and say," Say what?

"Sabin then says," I am sure your aware you and your four friends still have not managed to graduate and become full Enji Knights yet. That means Ben and the others all have the authority to give you orders Brad. Ben and the others have come a long way Brad, while you refuse to change at all. Maybe you should try and learn a few things before its to late.

" Brad flips out and says,

" No way, that is bogus! I don't care about official standings! There is no way I am taking orders from a stuck up like him!"

Ben grins and says,"

Deal with it Brad, otherwise you will never be an Enji. "

Brad then says,

I don't need to play by your rules, I am all ready a real man, something you can never hope to become you little, GUH!" He is shocked to see Sabin punch him in the head from behind to send him to the ground! Sabin then looks at him with disopiment in his eyes as he says,

" Enough Brad! You must learn respect once and for all to your fellow Enji or there is sadly no place for you here! Now, we have to get moving. Ready everyone? Let us move out.

"They all nod and they being to move forward, Ben turns around to see Brad mumbling to himself and looks at him before saying,"

Is there a problem Brad?

"Brad just spits on the sandy ground and says,"

No sir, no problem at all.

"Knowing Brad is being sarcastic he just blows it off before saying,"

Good, glad your finally getting the picture. '

He then leaves and Brad makes sure he is gone before saying,"

Oh I get the picture star loser, but you're as clueless as ever, and to bad. Enjoy your little power trip while it lasts, because ill make sure you pay for it! It's clear as long as you're around your going to cramp my style. And most of all, you're putting unwise thoughts in my girls head. And that is why, soon you're going to see that anyone who gets in my way, hero, Enji or not will pay the price!

"He then walks forward to join the rest.

* * *

Soon enough they manage to sneak in to the city.

Once inside the city of Aeropolis they try to get to the F Zero Stadium as fast as they can. It's not hard to find the track since it can be seen from outside the city. The main problem is that this race is drawing a rather loud crowed they are having trouble moving fast since going at full speed would attract a crowd. However, everyone is wearing concealing cloths so that their faces are not recognized so easley. Ben is able to move nimbly enough, and stay away from Brad. While he hopes to bump in to Lacus, he finds no luck in that area either. Ben gets a transmission from both Samus and Megaman X to conform they are searching to, but neither of them are able to pick up anything just yet.

After eighteen minutes Ben, James, and Hiryuumon are able to make their way to the Stadium. Seeing countless people, Ben finally sees a sigh they are on to something when they see Zeon DOM Destroyer Droids and men in Vector uniforms patrolling the area. James then says," Well, this is a good sigh; even for the champion race you would never see so much protection.

"Hiryuumon then wags his tail as he says,"

But how are we going to get past them boss? Don't we need a ticket to get in to these things?

"Ben nods and says," Yah, we will have to pull something or get a diversion to get in or something.

"James then looks at the big screen at the top and says,"

Damn it, we better start soon because the race is about to begin, along with the supposed meeting!"

Ben then looks around and says,

" There must be a side entrance some ware like to ship in food or equipment and the stuff, guess we have no choice but to cover ground fast. Tell me if you smell anything funny Hiryuumon. "

His Digimon partner nods and says,

" Even if it smells like its overcooked you will be the first to know!"

James points to his ear and says,"

Make sure to hand on tight to your transmitter, and keep changing channels in case they try jamming us. Good luck.

" With that the three dash around at top speed to look for a why in. After speed blitzing his way around the stadium to cover it in a minute. After not seeing an opening he says,

" Damn it, usually theses places have like a thousand openings, but every place seems to be protected in to a mobile suit. I could just jump right down in to the stadium, but I can't take the risk. While it would be easy to fight whatever new Zeon toy they decide to roll out . But, by the time I get pass them, Weil and Xiza might all ready be gone! Damn it, there has to be some whey to, hey, what do we have here? "

Ben sees a life form he has not seen in a while, none other than one of the Space Pirate troopers who's last big operation was smashed by Ben and Samus!

He sees the humanoid bug looking nervous before heading in to the ally way. Ben quickly fallows him and when he turns he sees the bug-man is gone, but sees lights in his place! He sees a transport, that looks like an unmarked long limo like hover craft approaching the large doors at the end of the block. Before he can be seen he jumps high and lands on the ledge of the besides the Stadium to see the Limo approach the large hanger door and not even stop as the door opens and the vehicle goes on ahead! Ben sees two more unmarked vehicles enter behind it and says,

" That, has to be something worth pressuring. Uh oh, looks like this window of opportunity is closing fast!"

Ben sees the hanger doors are at once closing and bursts at full speed and just manages to get inside the doors as they close! Realizing that he might be crashing a party at once Ben sets up a new magical barrier Master Myers taught him that projects him as invisible for three feet around him. Lucky thought he just sees he stumbled in to a tunnel and the crafts he was tailing are still moving forward.

He then says,"

This has to be it, Weil must be ahead! Looks like I got lucky, but now, I have to let the others know. Cloud Sensei, can you hear me? James, Doug, anybody? Er, Lacus, Brad? Sigh, should have know it would be jammed here.

"He looks back at the door and shrugs before saying,"

Er, if I do this quick there should be no problems. "

He leans down and lifts the hanger doors open before sticking his head out and says,"

Could, and any other Enji, can you hear me?"

Ten seconds later he hears his Squad leaders voice and Cloud says,"

I am hear Ben, you found something?

"Ben then says," I followed a suspicious vehicle in to the stadium, and now I am in. I think it could be Weil.

"His responds is," All right, good work Ben, what is your position?"

Ben sighs and says," Er, I kind of don't have time to stay around, if I let them go they could can get away.

But, ( He then looks at the ground in front of him, and sees a garbage can before thinking fast and casting a ice spell to freeze it solid!),

I am going to go forward. Look for a building near the stadium and the frozen trash can, the door opposite it is where I entered. I can't seem to make contact with anyone in the inside, but I'll see what I can do.

" He then hears,"

Understood, we will be there as fast as we can, good luck Ben. "

Ben grins and lets the door close back down as he looks forward and says,

" All right everybody, time to shine some light on just what business goes on underneath the lights!

"Ben then runs through the hall way, and sees a vast intersection of pathways. He does not pick up any magical energy, but dose see various robots moving about. At the end of a hall way he hears voices at the other end of the door and draws his sword. Before opening it, only to see a startled man! Ben points the sword at him and says,

" All right bub, were did the Zeon president go? Who is he with?

"The man just holds his hands up and says,"

What Zeon president? I am just cleaning the walls before the race starts and everything gets all loud!

" Ben sees the man is in fact wearing a janitor outfit and holding a broom and Ben lowers the Star Sword before sighing and says,

" All right, but, see anything fly by? I need his number, let's just say I need to exchange papers.

"The man points his broom the other way and says,

" I heard something over there.

"Ben looks and hears many machines making various noises and says,"

I must be underneath the docking bay for the racers or something. All right, just one more thing."

He then takes something out of his pocket, a old torn half of a picture of Max and says,

" Have you seen the man in this photograh? Its kind of important. "

The man just shakes his head and Ben sighs as he puts it away and says,"

Figures, Max does not show his face in public much these days. Whatever, you might want to go on break now, things are about to get crazy.

"He then walks forward and sees the Janitor turns around, however he narrows his eyes and says,"

By the way, you smell rather clean for a Janitor. Just what are you cleaning anyway? I don't see a bucket.

"The man just turns around and says, "

Oh, I am a special Janitor sir. You see, I clean the rats!"

With that he aims his broom at Ben, and fires of a high powered blaster shot! Or at least he attempts to, to bad Ben was all ready on to him and before he even fired Ben was behind him!

Ben just sighs and says,"

Really now, you say you clean rats? Well, then you should clean yourself out first, and put up a better cover story!

"He then kicks the Zeon undercover gunner hard, and sends him through the new door and in to the wall where he lands with a large imprint! As he slides down Ben looks at him and says,

" Er, I think he will wake up, still, he did try to shoot me. Anyway, with all the noise I don't think anyone heard that. Still, better move fast in case they did.

"With that Ben dashes through another hall way, and up the stair case beonyed it. Soon enough he manages to see a large room, with various people, all in uniforms and fallowed by various Zeon and Vector machines! Several monitors and computers surround the room and Ben notices several of the native, Cardianon people checking the scenes! Ben sees he is in fact on the walk way of the top part of the large chamber and then sees that one of the monitors is at the racetrack above and every ware else in the planet, and Ben says,"

"Well, unless this is all to make sure no one is cheating, I think I found the meeting place. Well, door way to the meeting place but close enough. All right, choice time, if I wait for backup, I might be too late. But, if I go it alone, will either be over my head or causing this planet to have a giant hole in the planet and make things worse again. Sigh, where is everyone? Huh, what was that? Whoa, no it can't be!"

Ben, with his invisibility barrier still up senses a slight disturbance and looks up, and sees a man entering from the ceiling, Ben sees that like him he is invisible, but Ben can make out his outline, and his suspicious are conformed as he sees it turn visible, only for it to be none other than Max, in his Janus armor! Max is descending to the ground, before he lands on the wall right above the large door! As Ben sees his cousin look around he says,"

What the, so, Max is really hear. He must be after them to. But, what should I do? "

I mean, we kind of are after the same thing. But, Max might give them the maximum punishment. I don't know about Xiza, and Weil dose deserve to pay for all he has done. But, if he dies before he stands trial it will cause a mess. Well, maybe Max won't go that far. Huh? "

He then sees one of the Vector guards sneeze, and look up, and by chance as his head is forced up he sees Max! At once he aims his blaster at Max and says,"

Intruder! Is it an Enji? Get him, AH!"

Before he can even fire his shot Max is on him, and in an instant slashes of his arm before kicking him in to his partner! Max then has his blades extend before he says,

" Hello boys, just thought I drop in. Don't worry, I don't need directions!"

With that in a flash he jumps in to the air, before firing a spike at the guard, that hits him before having it extend, and firing a shockwave that freezes everyone in place! The Droids all aim there cannons but Max instantly fires a barrage of energy blasts that destroy them! He then looks at the door, sees a vent above it, and says,"

This ought to do it, now, time to end this at last. Xiza, I got you now, you're going to pay for helping Kira and massacring Zandalor! All right, make sure everything is in position, and get ready. Man, what a drag, I always hate moving under a speedy clock to. Whatever, this is worth it.

"With that Ben sees the former Enji take a look at the paralyzed group before he takes a jump to reach the vent, and with a thrust slashes it off. He looks at Ben's direction, and for a second Ben thinks his cousin knows he is there, before he just pauses, looks down and nods and a moment later enters the shaft. Ben then says,

" That was close, I nearly thought he saw through my protection. Either that or he is looking at erroneous guys now. Er, anyway, no doubt now, that has to be were Weil and Xiza are! Greet, well, the only option now is to fallow him. Even if I have to fight him again, I'll do what I must to end this right! Huh, wait, someone is coming. Did one of the scouters pick me up. Oh great, huh?

"He gets in to fighting stance and turns around, only to see it's none other than Samus, who had her arm cannon aimed at Ben before she saw who it is! She lowers her arm and says,"

Oh, it's you kid, I nearly thought you were one of the Space Pirates till I saw your hair.

"Ben sighs before smiling and says,"

Hey Samus, glad to see a friendly face, even if it's underneath a helmet. So, I take it that you and the Enji got my message?

"Samus walks forward and says," I did, you can be real clever Ben, even I could not get inside, but I think they were expecting me. And, I spotted a few Space Pirates roaming around. I know they normally are here to collect on black market bets, but, something is up.

"Ben looks around and says," Maybe Weil hired them for extra muscle, but it just means this is for real. Glad you're here, ill need your help making sure Weil dose not escape."

Samus charges her cannon and scans around with her visor as she says,

" Sounds like fun, there is quite a large bounty to bring Weil in alive after all. "

Ben then looks around and says," So, were are Cloud and the others? Did they make it? Is anyone else with you?"

Samus nods and says,"

Cloud and the others all made it in, but they spreaded out to make sure these guys can't escape . Well, there is one Enji with me, or at least he calls himself the greatest Enji. I had to stop him from crashing in to the stadium and screwing everything up. He was with me but ran off some ware, honesty, how low do you Enji put the bar? "

Ben sighs and says," Oh great, let me guess. He is rather large, dresses like a punk and nearly bald? That must be Brad. Just pay him no mind, he is pretty much just a muscle blown jerk that is good for clearing crowds. Huh, good grief, are you just going to stand there Brad?"

He hears a chuckling and turns around to see none other than Brad with his arms folding entering from the other side!

Brad just says," Hey Benny, you forgot to mention that I also am good for being totally unbeatable! Man, I was just about to stop everything when this armored dude got in my way and said YOU found a way in. Since I did not want anyone thinking you did everything I tagged along with this guy. He was good for going through this sewer, too bad he is so stiff.

"Ben just sighs and says," Maybe you got on Samus 's nerve because you called her a guy and she is a she!"

Brad just looks over at Samus and says," What, that's a chick? Man, you could never tell!

" Samus just says," Enough, if I hear anymore I might shoot him. In any case Ben, it seems you all ready been spotted. "

Ben looks at the still paralyzed men and says,"

Er, no that was not me, you see, someone else is all ready after them. "

Samus then says," What? What are you talking about, one of your fellow Enji? "

They all hear a new voice say,"

That's impossible, none of us were in a position to move.

"Ben realizes it's Cloud, and turns around to see the rest of Squad 7 behind him!

Ben smiles and says," Guys you made it, good. "

Hiryuumon then says

," I picked up your trail boss, and lead everyone right to you.

"Cloud then says,"

In any case, who did this Ben? He paralyzed all the guards, and destroyed all the machines in one blow. Wait, I saw this kind of work before. Ben, don't tell me that its,"

Ben nods and says," You guessed it, Max all ready moved in.

"Cloud sighs and says,"

Great, he must be after Xiza. All right, if they are really past that door, and Max made his move all ready, then we would have sensed something. In any case let's stick to the plan, and get ready to see just what this meeting is about.

" Brad laughs and rips part of the walk way of before he shatters it in his hand and says,

" Oh please, there is no need to wait, let's just go in right now and smash them up real good! And since your traitor cousin is there this makes it even sweeter, because now I can get him back for making me look like a fool!"

Cloud looks at him and says,"

Don't be a fool Brad, if you power up now they will all be altered and the plan will be ruined! Use your head for once and think things through! The only way this will work, is if we wait to strike till the time is right!

"Brad just gets annoyed and says," I am sick of this hiding! We are the most powerful fighters of all; some sly politicians are nothing to me! All this tip toping around trying to be nice is a joke! The strongest win and the weak fail! That's the number one rule in the entire universe! So what if we kill their leader, I thought everyone hated this Weil guy? And sucks if they do care, they will just have to except it, because losers don't have a choice! Enough, I am going now! Hey, what the!?

" He is about to jump down, when all of a sudden Ben grabs him by the arm hard! He glares at Ben and says,

" What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ben looks serious and says," What do you think you're doing! This is not a game Brad, if you cause this to be messed up because of your selfish impulses many more are going to suffer! And, the role of the Enji is to protect people in case you forgot! Now, as a Enji Knight, one who is a higher rank then you I am ordering you to stand down, shut up and don't do anything till we say its ok! "Brad throws Ben's arm of him as his veins budge and he says,

" You think you have authority over me?

" Cloud then says,' He dose Brad, and if you want to ever get to the same rank as him and the rest of us, then you will obey that order!"

Brad just looks at everyone, and just yells before he punches the wall so hard he punches through it and says," Well Ben, you really have become part of the system. Whatever, I'll wait a little longer. Just hurry up."

James then says," We have a way to see what is going on in there, without being in the room par say. Everyone, fallow me I am going to set it up now. "

Ben nods and says," Lets finish this, oh wait, what about those guys? If any of them snap out of it, it could cause problems."

Samus loads her cannon and says," Ill handle it, they are not going to move for a while after this. "

Samus then a instant later fires her Ice spreader blast and freezes the body's in a sheet of ice! James nods and says,

" Good, now that this is settled fallow me.

"They all do, and James takes them through the walk way and in to the hallway right past it. He stops and James says, This should be right. Samus, can you see if you can see through the walls with any of your visors?

"Samus nods before she goes through her Scan, Thermal and X ray visors. After a few seconds she says," I can't get through with any of them. They just about thought of everything. "

Brad then snickers and says,"

Well, guess the only way to get in and see what is going down is to open the door are self's!" James takes out something form his pocket as he says," Not so fast, they may have made it impossible to see through, but not to put something through, after all they need to breathe right? Here look at this. "

James then takes out of his pocket a small orb with a red eye ball and presses a button as a antenna pops out of it and James says,"

This is the newest remote terminal spy drone that I finished going over with the Cid 's. It may not look like much, but through nano machines it can reduce its size so much it cannot be seen by the human eye, and yet get a perfect recording. Ideal for trying to spy on stubborn people.

" Ben looks at it and says," Cool, does it work? "James presses a button and says,"

The test runs went find, but don't take my word see for yourself. "He then throws it in to the air, before it spins around and fly's in to the wall, before merging with it T000 style! James at once takes out his small arm computer and presses a few buttons before grinning

. Cloud then says,

" James, X and the others are moving in and want to know are status, is it working?"

James smirks before he presses a button and his mini hologram monitor widens as James says,"

Tell them we have conformation of the president. "

Everyone looks in to James's screen and sees that its either a very good body double, or the bearded president of the Zeon Federation is indeed in their sights! As James's camera expands Ben sees that Weil is as expected surrounded by his guards, Ben also spots Commander Craft and his three surviving members of his Dead Cell unit, Harpuia, Fefnir and Leviathan! To top it of Weil's top man, Azrial Tarkin is sitting in a chair besides him.

Cloud sees this and says," So, Craft and his guys are protecting him as we expected, this will not end without a fight then

. "Doug looks around and says,"

I don't see that Xiza guy, just some reptile guy.

"Cloud looks at the man Doug is pointing to and sees a

Cardianon in a fancy outfit before saying,"

That must be _Sultan Sahariel_, he must be taking part in the meeting to. Wait, that man he is with, he is a guy who was always with Xiza, I think he is his secretary Salzon. If he is here, Xiza must not be far behind.

" Ben sees that Cloud is pointing to the blue skinned green haired man with a ponytail right next to Sahariel. They are discussing something to each other, before all of a sudden everyone turns and Xiza enters from the other door!

Hiryuumon then growls and says,

" So this guy that helped Kira nearly destroy us is here to, looks like he was late! Hey, I can't hear anything James turns the sound up!

" James complies, and everyone listens in just as Xiza takes his seat. He drinks a glass of some sort of red drink and says,"

Greetings mister president. I am so grateful you came all the way out here to pay a visit. Did you enjoy your flight?

"Weil slams the table with his fist and gets up saying,

" Don't belittle me Xiza, I took a grave wager coming to this pathetic rock to meet you in privacy. And now you have this cretin take part in are meeting!?

" Xiza chuckles and says,

" Oh my, I know your under a lot of pressure Weil, but please try to be more polite to are host, after all I choose this planet because the Cardianon are such frequent buyers of both are products, even if they refuse to be a official listed buyer. "

This causes the ruler of the planet to grit his large teeth as he says,

" Mister President, I think we need to discuss the quality of your products. Your Grigorir eactors may have gave us great power, but now are planet is about to shatter! We want a refund and your assistance in repairing what your products did to our planet!"

Weil just looks dismissive at Sahariel and says

," It's not my fault you did not fallow instructions properly! Since you set up to many of Tarkin's reactors at once you evolved your petty race past its limits! And now because you could not use them properly your little planet is quickly becoming in hostable. Such a shame, there was still profit to be made to. "

This causes the reptile humanoid to say,

" How dare you!"

Xiza laughs and says

," You are quite the man Weil, acting so smug even when you're Zeon Federation, and you along with it are on the verge of total destruction. After all, I thought you wanted me to help you out? "

Weil look annoyed and says,"

That's a misunderstanding, I am not losing damn it! I just would like your assistance, to help me clear out both the Lylat dimwits and the Zannacross freaks of my territory, before I put that property under its proper jurisdiction! However, I could use your vast power Xiza, together we shawl rule the cosmos! With your power, as a former member of the subcommittee, head of the only cooperation that rivals mine, Vector, and even the powers you are rumored to have as a influential member of the Space Pirates and the Twilight Mafia!"

Xiza just chuckles and says," My, you did your homework I see, even if your summery is not entirely correct. Still, let me guess, you want me to give you my exclusive support?

"Weil grins and says,"

Think about it Xiza, you don't have much choice. The Lylat Kingdom is gunning for you for since you're one of the surviving conspirators' involved with Kira. Even with all your power even you cannot elude the Enji forever. Only by allying with me can you hope to avoid an unpleasant end. "

Xiza raises an eyebrow and says,"

Oh really? I find your words not very convincing. After all, I know the true story on how you dealt with all the other members of the Zeon Federation. And I am to believe you're not trying to kill me right now and take over my company? I warn you, such an attempt, will not end well for you."

Weil laughs and says," Don't worry, I know you all too well Xiza, your history to gain power is nearly as ambitions as my own. I recognize a good deal when I see it. And besides, now that I have the Death Star, no one can stand before me!"

Xiza looks amused and says,"

Oh of course, I admit I am rather impressed with what you were able to came up with. A battle station with the firepower that can destroy a world in a single blast, the space station Ragnarok. Such power, is impressive from what you can have. "

Tarkin then gets annoyed and says," What we have, is what no one else in the cosmos has! Even the Zannacross Empire, will fail to us!"

Xiza just says,"

Weil, like always your ego is blinded you, you have no idea the true power the Zannacross Empire as at its command. There is no more powerful force in the cosmos then that of the shin emperor of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron. Even the power to destroy a entire planet is nothing to what he could do. "

Weil looks dismissive and says," Bah, as if you saw what he could do."

Xiza grins and says," Let us say, I am well versed in history.

" Weil grins larger and says," So am I Xiza. And the number one rule, the winners are those who adapt the fastest, and do whatever it takes to succeeded! King Atem will never win, his rule is nothing but soft laughable dreams! "

Xiza says,"

I do give you credit, you creinty are a survivor Weil Zabi. After all, I sided with Kira because I knew Atem would never succed in his path. And it was not very profitable to boot. But, in order for you to have any hope at all of winning this war you must stop being so arrogant. Even with your Death Star, victory is not absolute.

After all, the Zannacross Empire has access to weapons just like it, and some of their most powerful members are so powerful they are living Death Stars. But, maybe by working together, we could create something even more powerful. Something that will have all your enemies begging on your knees for salvation.

"This is just what Weil wanted to hear, and he says,"

Oh, just what are you talking about. " Xiza then says, Well, you see, I have been working on a new product for some time, but I need some special materials to build it.

" As Xiza goes on to describe it Cloud says,

" This is, just what we needed to hear. Weil and Xiza, planning to forge an alliance that will cause us more trouble. And what is this about a Death Star? "

Brad chuckles and says,"

Theses lame suits, hiding behind there armies and massive weapons. I'll show them who is the true number one by smashing right through them all! "Samus says," I heard rumors that Zeon just completed a massive super-weapon that could destroy a planet. I guess it was real after all.

"Ben gets mad and says,"

Damn both of them! They don't care about anything but expanding on the massive power they all ready have! They won't get away with this, time to shut them down for good!"

Brad then says," Then what the hell are you waiting for? Let's just go in now and wipe them out before they can blink!

" Cloud sighs and says,"

First of all we want to capture and not kill them Brad. And in any case not just yet, once everyone is in position we will move in. Just wait a few more minutes.

"Brad can barely contain himself as he says,"

So you're just going to give them time to escape when they can get away? "

Cloud then says," We know where they are, they are not escaping. Just be patient a little while longer Brad!"

Brad slams the ground and says,

" Forget it! I am through with waiting! We don't need to wait for anyone, ill end this myself!" He is about to head for the wall, when Samus fires her Grabbling Beam at him to contain him! He turns around as she says,

" I am not going to let a hot head like you jeopardize everything for your pathetic ego!"

Ben gets mad to and says,"

Good god, are you truly that self centered Brad?! Calm down before you alert them to your power, that's a order! I swear, I will never understand what Lacus sees in you! Time you settle down, Shadow clones!

" With that Ben uses his magic to summon copies of himself and at once they all tackle Brad!

Brad just laughs and says,"

Hehehe, of course you can never understand, Ben Auro! You're nothing but a wuss, someone who is afraid of doing anything if it means causing problems. And that's why you will never be better than me! A real man, is someone who does not take nothing from nobody! A real man trusts his gut, his instinct, his DRIVE, even if no one else dose!

Want to know why Lacus will always love me over you even if I screw up from time to time Benny? Because I keep it real! Seriously, it's because I don't fallow the norm, I won't comprise like you bunch of stiffs! It's not kindness that attracts women, it's the killer macho instinct of a real man! And I won't take orders form a guy like you who only is good at doing what others tell him to do, no matter what the rank is! So get out of my way, I won't let you stop me from my moment of glory any longer!"

Samus puts more power to her beam and says," You think women like, forget it I am not wasting time arguing with a moron."

Cloud then says," Brad, fallow the plan and calm down right now! We will attack soon, together! Huh, guh!"

Everyone is shocked as Brad begins to power up, and his muscles expand till he is at around 50% of his max power !

He then says, "Enough, I see what is really going on, your all jealous of my power! You, Sabin, the masters, everyone! They are all holding me back, trying to deny me what is rightfully mine! But, you can't stop me! I'll kill these pathetic sniveling politicians and business men and show Brad Fowltror is the true number one Enji! Now, get out of my way!"

With that Brad unleashes his power and blasts of both the grappling beam and all of Ben's clones! Brad laughs as he sees Ben's clones disappear before saying,"

If only it was so easy to make the real one go puff, see you later scary cats!"

With that Ben dashes to stop him and says," Stop it now Brad, ah!"

With that Brad jumps right through the ceiling! Seeing more ceilings break and dodging the rubble Cloud says,"

Damn it, I did not think even he would put his own ego above everything! If only he waited till they signed the contract, then everything would have been prefect. But, now we have to hurry before everything goes to hell. Contact all the squads and tell them to move in now! Come on, let's get ready to rumble at the very least.

"Ben nods and says,

" Brad, you truly are hopeless. I won't let you get away with this. After this, there is no future for you in the Enji! Great, now I have to hurry before he ruins everything!"

* * *

With this Squad 7 gets ready to fallow there reckless extremely hot blooded comrade from ruining their mission! Meanwhile, Xiza and Weil have been going over the details for their joining. Weil is stroking his beard and says,"

Well Xiza, I think since we are both respectful businessmen, we can come to a arrangement that can leave both of us sastfyed. "

Xiza laughs and says," I suppose so. So, what is your offer going to be? Please don't insult me mister President."

Weil looks serious and says,"

Well, you have nearly as much money as I, so I fail to see why you're in a need of cash. Still, if it's a offer of good faith Ill start with, Craft, what are you gawking at? "

He sees his brainwashed half cyborg top solder is sweating as he is checking his scouter and he says,

" Forgive me mister president, but it would seem a very large power level as appeared, and he is closing in!"

Weil was drinking a glass of water when he heard this and nearly chokes! However after he coughs a bit he calms down and says,"

It's a glitch, it has to be! The Enji have no idea I am here, and we leaked false info that I was inspecting are new weapons factory back on Texagrad to throw them off! "

His chief scientist clicks his own scouter and his eyes widen as he says,"

It's not a malfunction Weil, I am picking up a power level over 100,000 and rising right above us!

" Weil glares at Xiza and says," What is the meaning of this!

" Xiza just looks calm and says"

Really now, that's so distasteful. I have as much as a clue as you do about this Weil. But, it seems someone among us was not able to keep are mouth shut. "

He then thinks to himself," Exlceent, right on time. Now, time to finish this. "

He then speaks up and says,"

Well, in any case, Ill check in to see if the race was interrupted. Get me contact with, oh?

" Everyone hears a rumbling, before the ceiling shatters and none other than Brad comes crashing down on the table, crushing it and causing a tremor! As all the guards point there various weapons at him he turns right to Weil and gives a mad smile as he says,"

Hello President Weil, you forgot your scheduled appointment with my fist! Don't worry, I'll be happy to reminded you!"

Weil is furious and says," A Enji?

"Craft takes out his sword and says,

" That is Brad Fowltror, one of the most reckless members of the Enji. However he is also has a vast amount of power!"

Tarkin gets of his seat and backs up as he says,"

He is the one who is always smashing my creations, and everything else! How did this brainless hulk find us?

" Brad just pounds his fists and says," No need to worry about that, you have a much bigger problem to deal with! You really thought you could beat the Enji, beat me? HA, time to use your head as a volley ball for all the annoyance you caused me!" Weil just laughs and says,"

You think an ogre like you can stop my ambition? Bah, it will taken more than your large fists to stop me! Kill him!"

With that Craft has his two extra robotic hands come out before turning in to cannons and fires a powerful energy blast as the rest of Weil 's minions fire blasts at Brad to! However as Brad is hit dead on he just laughs it off! He then says,

" Nice try, but I'll show you all what power is! Here, watch the birdie you bunch of, huh? Oh great. "

He and everyone else see a explosion, before the door Xiza entered quickly turns to various chunks of scrap metal and falls down, to show Squad 7 and Samus charging in! Cloud has his " First Sword" radiant with his magical energy as he says,

" Weil Zabi, Xiza Beplhagor, your under arrest! "

Xiza turns around and says,"

Ah, if it's not Ben Auro and his famous squad? My, you even brought the famous Chozo bounty hunter Samus Aran with you, I see your very determined to bring me and Weil here to court. But, I am afraid your desire will not be fulfilled today.

" Ben just has his magical aura flare up as he says," We are just the front line, your all not going any ware but a jail cell if you're lucky! And if you resist we will do what we have to do. Time you greedy slime balls are brought to justice!"

Brad gets so annoyed he kicks the remains of the table through the wall and says,"

Damn it, you just have to try and take what is mine every single time don't you! I won't let you, they were mine first so stay out of it!

" Moments later, a new angry voice shouts,"

You damn IDIOT! You're going to ruin everything!

Brad looks around and says,

" Hey who said, GUH!!"

A moment later he is hit hard in the head and sent flying through his own hole in the wall! As he lands with a thud everyone soon finds out who landed that blow when form where Brad stoop Max appears! This freaks Weil out the most as he sees the former Enji disengage his cloaking field and says,"

What the, how the hell did the Terror of Death bounty hunter Janus get in here too?

"Still wearing his mask Max chuckles before he takes out his shoulder blades and says,

" Oh please, I was here before anyone. To bad certain brainless idiots don't know timing if it hit them in the head, which is why I had to do it! "

Ben then says,

" Max, so you were all ready in, and then Brad showed up. Sigh, I just love having my magical luck that makes everything complicated.

"Max then turns to his cousin and says,

" Hey Ben, I thought I sensed you around.

"Cloud then narrows his eyes, and says,"

So you're after the same thing as us are you?

"Max just begins to power up and says,

" I don't know about you guys, but I am here to settle the score. Do whatever you want to Weil, but Xiza is mine!

"Xiza laughs and stands up from his chair before saying,"

Ah Max, still trying to avenge those savage Zandalorin's? Honestly nether I or Kira ever understood how you could care so much for them in such a short time. I suppose it's because they reflect your base nature, a battle hungry beast.

"Max just points his blades at Xiza and says,"

Quite! Before I kill Kira I am going to rip you apart just like you torn apart planet after planet for your damn money!"

Xiza looks down and says," Oh, you think it's all for money? Sorry my friend, but I suppose you yet again fail to grasp the bigger picture. And that is why you, and everyone else here will see only to late, what all of you can truly accomplish. Allow me to show all of you who is truly holding the cards in the pile! Yes, now is the time to end this charade.

Care to show off your new revisions and have another shot at revenge,

Ridley?

"This alarms everyone and Ben says,

" Ridley, that was that dragon that was the Space Pirates leader right? But, me and Samus all ready killed him!"

Max just charges at Xiza and says,"

You can throw whatever flunky you want at me Xiza! It won't stop me from cutting of your head! Huh?"

He is about to stab Xiza when all of a sudden he detects something and jumps back as a massive column of energy blasts by where he was and goes through a couple of walls! Moments later everyone hears a roar before none other than Ridley lands down in front of Xiza! His armor is now red gold and black, and it looks a little fancier, but it's clear its none other than Samus 's most hated space pirate back from the dead somehow!

Samus aims her cannon at her parents killer and says,"

How the hell you crawl out of hell this time Ridley?

"The yellow eyes of the bestial creature turns to Samus and it hisses as it says,

" Ah, this one is glad that its luck is good. Now the accursed hunter will at last taste this one's revenge, and die suffering from the wrath of Ridley Ultima! Because, even if your hear as well hunter, this one will not allow anyone to harm master Xiza!" Weil is furious at the new arrival and says,"

What the hell is with all of these new arrivals!? And why did you have this monster hiding below us Xiza! You dare double cross me? You seem to underestimate your position!"

Xiza just laughs, before his eyes glow red and he says,"

No, you once again fail to see your situation Weil. You, and everyone here are about to realize how pointless your life's are!

"Ben just sighs and says,"

Oh great, it's one thing after another, again. Good thing I had some lunch.

" Well, looks like Ben and the others are once more in a tense situation! Thanks to Brad's oversized ego and ever burning desire to one up Ben the situation was not in their favor, and with Max arriving to fulfill his own revenge, only for Xiza to shock everyone and reveal he has a newly revived and even more powerful Ridley at his side, it looks like this day will end in any way but diplomatic! Just what is Xiza 's true plan, and what can Ben and the other Enji be ready to stand against what the multi faced demonic villain and his fellow members of the Zannacross Empire have planned?

To find out you will just have to tune in to the next Chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter the Enji Knight's attempt to capture and Weil and Xiza escalated to a full out battle as all attempts to hide are thrown away and the Lylat Kingdom forces give it everything they have to capture Weil!

Ben and the others try to get through the Dead Cell warriors to get to Weil and Tarkin, and there fellow Enji, X Zero and Axl, and even Captin Falcon all help them. and Brad is even more determined to get to them in order to try and get all the glory. However Brad finds the hard way when he corners the Zeon President that while Weil is not a fighter, after all of his years of securing his power he has more than a few tricks up his sleeve to take care of Brad.

And when Tarkin unleashes his new Cybernetic monstrously on the Enji, it is clear that it's going to be very difficult to capture Weil while also having Xiza and Ridley Ultimas breathing down their necks!

The battle escalates so much that they blast their way to the F Zero race going on above, which gives Weil a chance to summon his fleet to protect him, and with such ace pilots as one of his best commanders, Haman Karn and the ruthless Ali Al-Saachez, the dreaded ace pilot who happens to be also be the only terrorist who survived the attempt to capture Lacus at her High school!

The Lylat forces engage them at once and with such ace Gundam Pilots as Amuro Ray, and ace leader of the Celestial Being strike force Setsuna F. Seiei in his 00 Raiser Gundam along with the Star Fox team, it seems that they have things covered, till a Zannacross fleet being commanded by Kira arrives! Fulfilling his order to terminate Weil he sends Genesis, Sigma, Vile, and the newly empowered Bowser to kill Weil as well with a Titan fleet commanded by His follower Alejandro Corner in his massive golden mobile armor the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore ! As the three forces battle over the planet Ben and the others try to fulfill there mission, all while Max tries to get his own revenge! However, in the mist of all this as Weil gets backed in to a corner he shows everyone how far he is willing to go, and shocks everyone by summoning his ultimate weapon, the Death Star! With the full intention of blowing up the planet of Cardianon to cover his escape, Ben and the others are finding them self's rapidly running out of time! Can are hero's get through obstacle after obstacle in order to try and make this war come closer to a happy conclusion?

Those answers will be reviled in _**Chapter 104: Flaring Crosshairs! Shooting Through the Inferno of Greed!**_

And before we leave a few authors notes. First, as you may of noticed or not this planet that are latest fighting is going on is from the new Star Ocean four, the Last hope for the X box 360. If your fan of the series I would recommend it. Heh, you may or may not see more cameo 's from the game hehe. And second, wait, that was it lol. Like always thanks for the reviews and till next time.


	49. C 104: Slash through the Flare of Greed!

_**Chapter 104: Dashing through the Maelstrom of Greed! Operation Star Blitz! **_

Last time in tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben and the other Enji found they had a chance for a major breakthrough in the multiple faced war they were facing! It seems there sources found out that President Weil Zabi was getting desperate, and was about to have a secret meeting with none other than Xiza, for what they guessed was a desperate ploy to get more power for his battered Zeon forces by adding the vast amount of power of Xiza and all of his machines from his Vector Company! Since Weil barely leaves his heavily defended core worlds Master Myers and King Atem knew this was rare chance to capture the ruthlessly greedy Zeon leader and try and end the fighting with the Zeon Federation so at last they can focus on the larger threat of the Zannacross Empire!

So of course they did not pass this chance up, and sure enough Ben, Squad 7 and many other Enji teams are on their newest mission working with Samus, the Maverick Hunters, ace F zero pilot Captain Falcon, the Star Fox team and more in order to insure this mission ends well! After a bit the good guys were able to sneak in to the planet of Cardianon and begin their search. T

hey knew that the meeting was suppose to take place around the F zero stadium to use the Grand Pix race going on as a cover, but they did not know were. Lucky for Ben he just happened to stumble in to seeing a suspicious limo like transport sneak in to a side entrance fallowed by others, and Ben took a chance and fallowed them inside! It seems he was right, and he soon found a room that leaded to a sealed of chamber, but what was more shocking was that he saw his cousin Max make his own entrance, and while thanks to a barrier he had set up he did not notice Ben, his former mentor quickly dispatched the guards before him and used his skills to get in to the room in question! Ben was about to try and go after him when Samus appeared, followed by Brad!

It seems Ben's least favorite member of the order ran in to Samus and the bounty hunter went with him to make sure he did not screw everything up. Luckily Cloud and the others soon caught up to them, and once they were informed they began their plan.

Thanks to the technology James brought along they were able to at last oversee the heavily protected chamber in front of them, and see that it seems Weil is really meeting with Xiza! Sure enough Weil was trying to win Xiza over to expand his power and somehow convince himself he could still beat the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire at the same time! However, little did Weil know the man he was trying to entice to join him all ready has a side, as one of the seven demon lords of Zannacross!

However, before there deal could be formally made, it was interrupted by a glory hungry Brad! Lacus's boyfriend seems to be getting more mad by the day, and refused to wait for the others so he could try and bring the glory he thought he deserved! However this just enraged the already hidden Max and he made his move, only for Xiza to make his, and unveil his minion in hiding to deal with them.

And to the shock of Ben and Samus it was none other than a revived Ridley! Despite Ben and Samus blowing him up back on their battle in SR-388 somehow he was fully restored as Ridley Ultimas, proving that Xiza was in addition the true head of the Space Pirates and the Twilight Mafia!

It seems everyone is putting their chips on the table to bet everything, but who has the winning hand?

* * *

Time to find out because we have another large dose of chaotic action to swallow, so let's get started! We now turn to the Great Fox, which is with the rest of the Lylat Fleet hovering behind the world of _Cardianon's_ moon being ready to attack at any second once the Enji give the single!

We then turn to inside the unique flag ship of the team built by James Mccloud, where the Star Fox team's smartest member, Slippy the Toad is on the ship as his comrades fly around in their Arwings. Slippy stayed on board to help his robotic ally ROB 64 monitor all traffic around the F zero race track and the Zeon fleet to make sure they don't miss anything important.

However, being an F zero fan as well has his attention be divided. And this annoys his best friend, and superior commander when he is trying to contact him!

After calling Slippy for a minute he at last yells out

," SLIPPY! You there!? Wake up!" Slippy snaps out of his trance and says,

" Oh er, sorry Fox, got caught up in the race. It's getting good, Black Shadow nearly hit Capitan Falcon out of the track but then he came around and took the lead by flying upside down around the,"

His zeal for the race annoys Fox, and annoys Falco even more before the blue feathered pilot appears on screen and says,"

Are you kidding me Slippy? We are here to capture Weil and bust some Zeon ships, not watch a race!

"Fox sighs and says," This race was just a diversion for Weil and Xiza to ward of suspicion, don't have your priorities be misplaced now out of all times Slippy!

" The frog man looks embarrassed and says," Sorry Fox, it's just that even if it's a set up, this grand Prix race is one of the most important races of the year! Don't worry though, I have been keeping up with watching over the city. We have not gotten any transmissions from any of the Enji, and no abnormal energy sightings detected yet. Maybe this was just false info after all?

"The image of the last member of the Star Fox team, Krystal appears next to her comrades and says,

" Just give it more time, I am sure the Enji are bound to uncover something. "

Slippy sighs and says,"

Your right, just getting anxious. I mean, if we can really can bring Zeon down if this works then it would be, huh? Whoa! Fox, looks like I spoke to soon, I am detecting a massive power level erupting, right underneath the Stadium!

"Fox's eyes narrow as he says,"

Are you sure Slippy? Anything that stands out? "

Slippy presses some buttons and clicks on some more before saying," Well, there is all ready so much energy I can't get a direct reading! Looks like the Enji ran in to something all right. Huh, what the, the alarm!?

" He then sees the monitor showing the F zero race get replaced by an urgent message showing many incoming fighters!

Slippy then panics and says,

" Uh oh, we got a problem Fox! A whole new fleet is coming in right behind the first one!" Fox looks alarmed and says," What, impossible, how did we know we were here? "

Slippy then looks worried as he says,"

Oh come on, this can't be! I don't think its them Fox. These ships, it's from the Zannacross Empire! I recognize those Nova Crusher ships in one glance! "

Falco then says," Damn it, they must have found out and have a bone to pick with Weil as well! Looks like things are about to get a little hot even for me. "

Fox then says,"

Alert everyone and tell all Gundam's to launch! Hope the Enji Knights are doing ok, this could end very badly if they are not!"

With that the Lylat Fleet prepares to shift in to full battle mode.

* * *

But just as they do the Zeon commanders barely have time to notice, because they are freaking out at the sight of nine black warships of the Zannacross Empire landing out of Hyperspace with their guns aimed right at them!

But what unsettles both the Lylat and Zeon forces is the sight of the command ship leading the forces that is twice to three times the size of the other Nova Crushers, the massive black super Nova Crusher, and the former flagship of Xehamaru the Dark Specter! However, this time it has a new commander, Kira! However while last time the Enji saw this ship during the invasion of Corneria Kira was fighting against it, now as Darth Judicar he is in command of it and the entire fleet!

We now turn are view to the command deck of the gigantic warship, where we see the traitor to the Enji is sitting in the commanders revolving throne like chair.

With him is the long time fleet commander of the dark empire Margulis, along with his own assistant Pellegri !

Also on the bridge is one of Kira's other members of the Titans, the green haired red eyed general _Ribbons_. At the moment the scar faced man had just ordered all Zannacross mobile suits to launch before he turns to his new master and says,

" Lord Judicar, everything is in position. The Zeon forces did not ready for us at all. I do not foresee any difficulty crushing theses unworthy maggots!

"Judicar just looks at all the different monitors before turning to Margulis without emotion and says,"

Good, then tell all forces to fight without mercy. It is time that the people of the Zeon Federation pay for having such foolish ideas. There can be no forgiveness for those that stand in the way of the new order. So, what about the Lylat forces?"

Pellegri then says,"

It's as you predicted lord Judicar, the Lylat forces have just emerged out from behind the planet's moon. "

Kira grins and says,"

Ah, it seems Fox Mccloud is leading the assault. Heh, his tactics are without flaw, but he is so very predictable and he will pay not to shake up his battle plans.

"His subordinate Ribbons chuckles and says,

" Also it seems Alejandro has just launched in the Alvatore .Ah, at last all of our enemies will be crushed, are moment of divine glory is at hand! Shaw I prepare your Strike Freedom Gundam to launch?

"Kira says," Not just yet, I want to make sure everything is set before I descend to deal the final blow. Master Damonus wants Weil brought to him alive, it seems are supreme master wants to destroy Weil Zabi personally before he absorbs his soul for beings such a insane defiant cockroach. Now, time to enter the next phase of the operation. Genesis, Sigma, report!"

With that two new hologram screens appear and sure enough the two Inquisitors appear on screen. Sigma's right hand man Vile is behind him and to the side of Genesis is the new and improved Bowser.

Sigma grins as he sees Kira and he says," Ah, so Darth Judicar, is this mean we can go down and raise a little havoc? "

Vile chuckles at this and says,

" A little Sigma? When we are done having fun on this rock it will be nothing but space dust!"

Sigma just turns to his long time helmet minion and grins and says,"

Ah, all it takes is you hearing X and Zero were with the Enji and you're all fired up. Heh, but then again, I can't say I am not looking forward to making this the day I gave those hopeless Maverick Hunters what they deserve once and for all!

"Kira raises his eyebrow at the bald green eyed robotic villains remark and says,"

Remember are priorities Sigma. Before all else we must secure Weil and destroy all Enji in are path. Putting personal feelings upfront will cause are rage to blind us after all. "

Genesis chuckles through his hologram and says,"

You can rest easy "Judicar" the winds of change are blowing. Soon enough it will turn from fall to winter for Weil and his kingdom of greed, and the Enji Knights and there order of illusions. Such a pity Sephiroth could not come. But alas the mission him and Nightmare were given appears to be of equal importance. Ah, enough talk, there are no more words required for what is to come. Come Bowser, let us go to pick us the present Xiza was nice enough to wrap up for us. And if we are lucky, give a few Enji a departing gift as well!"

Bowser just nods and says," Time to show those Enji punks what real power is! Ill make them regret not finishing me off! "

With that the screen fades and Sigma then says,

" Then let us get ready as well, I would hate to be thought of as not being a team player to the evolution of the cosmos eh Vile? "

Vile nods, before there hologram fades as well. Kira just looks at the planet of Cardianon and he looks at his new hand as he says,

" This time, I will not let that rat slip away from my judgment, even if I must destroy the planet in the process. And, how advantageous, I can sense both Ben Auro, and my old friend Max right where Xiza appears to be. It looks like ill have a chance to get some pay back if they let their passions control them. And since Ben's guilt and Max's desire for revenge will dictate their path, victory is all ready mine. It's time once and for all that all who stand in my way see just how useless it is. But, they will all figure it out, real soon.

* * *

Now, time to show all who the only true winner of this war is fated to be. Ready all weapons and prepare to fire!" As Judicar prepares to show the Zeon forces his wrath, we now return to the people he is thinking about killing in his head, Ben, Max and the others!

We now return to right where we last left them. Ben, the rest of Squad 7 and Samus in one corner, a furious and corner Weil, Tarkin, and there mind controlled servants in one corner, Max all by himself in another corner, Rildly Ultimas Salzon and Xiza in another, and Brad in some rubble outside the room in no corner at all! After seeing Ridley protecting Xiza Ben gets ready for anything and says,"

So, Ridely gets his paycheck form Xiza? But, I thought he was the main muscle of the space pirates? "

Samus aims her cannon right at her long time foe's face as she says,"

Well, Mother Brain was the supposed official leader. But, being not very mobile I always assumed that the mysterious high command was the true person calling the shots. I spent so much time trying to figure out who was truly the master mind out of the Space Pirates. I never got close, nothing even gave me a suspicion that Xiza, the CEO of the multi planet Vector company and also a member of the subcommittee would be calling the shots with the space pirates!

" Max chuckles and says,

" Really now Samus usually your on top of these things. Xiza is not just someone who calls the shots, he is the their true founder and leader, and if that was not enough he is also the godfather of the Twilight Mafia! Don't feel too bad, this slithery green weasel is very good at covering his tracks. It's taken me years to put together anything that would hold up in court against him. Not like he is going to have a chance to stand trial, I am going to put an end to his long carrier of evil plans and crimes right now!

" As his magic energy explodes Xiza just chuckles and says,"

Oh Max, you are quite persistent. I suspected you were the one behind the mask of Janus for some time. But, I knew you were no threat, and as long as you were full of rage I could lead you in to the path of many unworthy and unreliable people I knew. Haha, a vengeful dog can rack up the profits as long as its leash is unleashed on the right trail.

"This is the last straw for Max and he charges right at his foe as he says,"

I'll show you how deep theses fangs can dig in!" He appears right above Xiza with the intention of making his next move a decapitation! However in an instant his strikes are blocked by the tail of Ridley Ultimas!

Ridley licks its tong and says," Ah, this one has heard much about you Janus. Your skills are impressive, you will be a worthy kill even if you are not the Hunter we long crave to rip apart!"

The man who goes by Janus just sighs and says," Sorry metal scales, I don't have time to waste on you!

" He then jumps up and spin's around rapidly with his blades like a top before he charges at Ridley like a tornado of deadly energy! However Ridley quickly takes to the air with his glowing wings and roars before firing a sudden red flare of energy from his mouth! The blast hits Max dead on, but his attack slashes it in half! However Max is forced out of his attack and lands back on the ground and just says

" Well, seems he is one of Xiza 's top men for a reason. "Ridley laughs and says," You will not dismiss me so easily this time Enji! This one has been rebuilt with the ultimate power! No more will the great destroyer Ridley taste defeat!"

Max just rolls his head and says,"

Sigh, this is really shaping up to be a drag, I wanted things to be over all ready, and I would hate to go all out on the grunts."

Ben is hardly believing his eyes and says,"

Man, how did Ridley come back from the dead, not to mention come back with enough power to even cause Max some pause?"

Xiza chuckles and says,"

Why so surprised? This is not the first time Ridley was thought to be dead. After all Samus thought she destroyed him on planet Zebus, twice, along with his defeats on Tallon IV and the supposed "pirate home world" When I was trying to make Phazon be profitable. I find it amusing your surprised that he is back from the dead again.

"Samus turns to Xiza and says,"

I guess I just suspected I was not thorough enough. I never had too much time to check since the places I beat him always seemed to blow up a little while later. Still, I knew it had to do something with the rest of the scum rebuilding him. "Xiza narrows his eyes and says

," Oh, you're close but so far away. Ridley has been a special project of mine since the beginning.

"Ben just points his Star Sword at the pterosaur like monster and says,"

Maybe so, but this time we will make sure to take him down for good, and you along with it Xiza! Your list of crimes are just getting larger and larger, and that's why we are going to make sure both you and Weil pay for everything you have gone to the cosmos!"

Xiza turns to Ben and says,"

Quite a confident statement Ben Auro. However, sorry to say but I don't think today will end as you think it will, if you even are alive by the end of the day. After all, if you spend so much time trying to stop me, won't that mean you won't be able to bring in Weil like you wanted to?

"Cloud just says,"

No matter how many are against us, we will stop you all!"

Weil then gets mad and says,"

Xiza, you rat! You dare think you could double cross me and get away with it! You won't get away with this, no one gets away with trying to meddle with my Zeon Federation!! Even without your help I still have enough power to crush you! Not even gods can stand in the way of my destiny, nothing can stop the true ruler, Weil Narch Zabi from completing my destiny of owning all of space!"

With this Ben turns around and says," So, after all this time we finally meet you in person. Weil Zabi, your insane ambitions have caused a lot of people to suffer!"

Weil grins and says sarcastically. "Ah, if it's not Ben Auro and his squad, the so called special Enji Knight that has caused me to throw away a lot of money on failed projects! "

Cloud then says,"

For someone who is one of the major starters of this whole war, you have not been a very example leader. Hiding in your fortress worlds, while you send millions to their deaths for your rebellion. I hope your proud of yourself, all you are is a tool of the Zannacross Empire.

"Weil just gets annoyed and says,"

Bah, I am a leader not a warrior you annoying Enji! A leaders job is to live and command his country to victory and lead it in to providence, not fight on the front lines. That's not a very wise business discussion. Why should I risk myself when I have plenty of people who's hole lives are made to fight and die for there, my federation!? Only through sacrifice can great change be brought! And no matter how long it takes, the Zeon Federation will gain its independence from your laughable Lylat Kingdom even as we destroy those Zannacross cultish out of touch fools! After all, after all my years doing business, I know that the only way to be prosperous is to do whatever it takes to get ahead of the competition! And that is why I will win!

" Doug just gets annoyed and says," Save it, your fancy campaign style speeches are not going to win us over! In the end you're just one greedy SOB who won't be happy till he owns everything in the damn cosmos!"

Weil just looks furious and says," The likes of peasants like you can never understand my grand design! I am tired of you brainless out of date warriors of light delaying me, you and your magical powers can't stand up to my superior technological might! "

Cloud gets annoyed and his magic aura explodes as he says,"

I had enough of people like you! You, Shinra, and types like you have no concerned for anyone else and don't care who you kill in the path to your power! I won't let this go on, Weil Zabi prepare to die! Braver!"

With that Cloud's sword glows as he shocks Weil by dashing right in front of him and jumping in to the air as he prepares a powerful charged up jumping slash to try and slash the Zeon President in half! However a instant later Craft is in front of Weil and blocks Cloud's strike with his own sword! The impact nearly blows Weil of his feet!

As he looks at Craft Weil says," Don't cut it so close Craft! I don't keep you around to make me sweet!" Cloud struggles to overpower his robotic opponent's blade as he says,"

Craft, how can you stand to still serve this man after all he has done!? He treats you and all of his army like mere products! "Craft just says," I am a patriotic solder to the end Cloud Stifle. No matter what I will serve the Zeon Federation with all I can do!"

James just says," Even after you lost so many of your men fighting for such a lost cause? Do you really think that Phantom and all the others who died in this war was worth this cost?

"Craft's eyes flicker for a moment as he remembers how Xehamaru killed his loyal comrade on the Invisible Hand.

He then says," Phantom, you died so we could end this war with meaning. And I, I, AH!"

Weil then sees Weil is regaining his senses and glares at Tarkin as he says,"

Tarkin, Craft is not suppose to have any of his old self left!

"His chief weapons scientist strokes his chin and says,"

Perhaps the vast amount of magical energy being unleashed along with his sudden memory relapse caused him to regain some will. "

Weil then presses a button on his coat as he says,"

Bah, looks like you still need a reminder on just what your true purpose is, get back to work!" Cloud then back steps as he sees Craft's eyes glow before he holds his head in pain! Soon sparks come out all over the warrior's body, before he looks up and has his two extra metal hands come out of his back before he says,

" Enough delays, all who defy President Weil must die! Separate Solidus!

"As he prepares to fight Cloud sees the three other Dead Cell members get ready to fight as he says,

" Weil, you made them there slaves? "

Weil laughs and says," Tsc, they were all so ungrateful, after all the money I spent rebuilding their damaged body's in to some of the most powerful war machines around, and they dare to question me? Bah, solders should obey there commander, and I am just helping them better serve their true purpose!"

Ben is outraged at this and says," You really are pure evil Weil! Treating your own solders as disposable slaves, I had enough!"

He then sees Harpuna Leviathan and Fenir all charge at Ben as Harpuna as takes to the air and says

," We won't let you get to the president, die!"

With that he uses his power to fire a dual energy wave form his blades at Ben, and at the same time Fenir fires a massive blast from his cannon and Leviathan fires a massive stream of ice from her lance! As the three blasts head for Ben the welder of the Star Sword just sighs and says,

" I feel bad for you guys, you're not even able to control your own bodies thanks to that Weil. However, I won't let Weil's dirty tricks let him get away, I'll try and make this quick for your sake! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires his energy wave quickly to blast through the triple attack and blows the three Dead Cell members in to the wall from its power! The amount of power Ben unleashed was so great it overloaded Weil's scouter and as it shatters Weil looks at him and sees his attack went through the wall and many others and says,"

This boy, how could he have such a strong power? I refuse to admit defeat to some clown and his handed down sword!

" Ben then just sighs and says,"

You should have read the reports closer Weil! If you were paying attention more you would have realized that I am the real deal, and you're about to see for yourself! Now, let's end this! Huh?"

Just as Ben gets ready to launch another strike they all feel a large tremor, followed by a loud yell and none other than Brad blasting out of the rubble Max hit him in to! His veins are bulging as he glares at Ben and says," Hold it, I told you this one is mine Star boy!

" Doug shakes his head and says," Damn it Brad your still trying to make this a one man show? Grow up all ready!

" Brad just powers up some more and says,"

Save it, I can taste my glory right in front of me!"

Weil turns to Brad and says," Disgusting monkey, you think someone as primitive as you can stop me? "

This makes Brad even madder and he has energy surround his hand as he forms a massive red energy ball in his right hand and says,"

Everyone always disrespects me, but ill show them that all there coy little plans and plots are useless to my absolute power!"

Cloud is worried as he says,"

Stop it Brad, he is more use to us alive!"

Brad just grins and says,"

Don't you get it Cloud? These guys always have something up there sleeve so it's better just to show no mercy! Besides, he mocked me for the last time!"

With that he throws his energy attack right at Weil, but the Zeon president just as a sinister grin form as he says,"

Think I am senile dog? I have been dealing with death threats for countless years, and if you think your either smart enough or strong enough to take me down then time you witness your wrong in all accounts!"

With that Weil presses a button on his glove, and everyone is shocked as all of a sudden a gold barrier surrounds him, and Brad's attack is bounced right of in to the ceiling! As it blasts up James is shocked and says,

" To think he has a barrier on him powerful enough to reflect Brad's attack, even though he has no magical energy. I know he is the Zeon President, but, it seems he is keeping his top work for himself like a true greedy ruler.

"Weil laughs and says,

" Don't think you can outsmart me Enji! I know all of your tricks, and have every counter measure ready to use! The key to a good business plan is to know every move your opponent will make and counter before they know what hit them! Heh, my keen business instincts is why I always win, hahaaha!

As Brad sees his attempt to kill Weil fail he stomps the ground and says," Bah, your machines can't save you, from the fury of the Unstoppable Juggernaught! No matter what fancy counter measures you have, ill blast through them all till I kill you!

" Brad then goes nuts and fires a barrage of energy blasts from his palms in a machine gun style! However Weil shows he won't be so easy to catch as his barrier redirects them all in to the air!

Ben then says,"

Stop this Brad, you're just going to make things worse and make this harder to get down!"

Little does Ben realize at the moment that Brad's rage headed assault is all ready causing things to go way out of control!

* * *

We now briefly turn are view to above, to where the F Zero race is still going on! Are views are on Lacus and her team members Collette, Yuna, and Terra. They are all under cover looking at the race ready for the single to move, and it happens that the three Maverick hunters were close to them as well and they are all watching the race awaiting nervously to hear from their comrades.

Axl is using his own invisibility function to watch the race go on unnoticed and he goes over to Lacus and says

," Is it just me or is this whole race kind of lame? It's nearly been half a hour and nothing is going on!"

Zero, who along with X has been posing as hotdog sellers in a booth since the two can't turn invisible, just shrugs and says,

" Don't bother trying to figure out these things Axl. After all this time I still can't figure out the odd logic humans have for there tastes. Bah, this is annoying, I should be fighting Zeon robots and turning them in to scarp to get to Weil, not pretending to be some sort of lousy food sells men! Huh, what do you want? What do you mean your burger was suppose to be well done? You want it hotter, fine!

" With that Zero snatches the complying costumers burger from him, flips it up and instantly ignites his Z saber to nearly light it on fire before he lands the burger on the plate and says,

" Hot enough for you? Now enjoy your falafel or whatever it is and get out of here!

"The cap wearing man just looks nervous and takes his food back before quickly dashing out of there.

X just chuckles and says," Don't worry Zero, we will move out soon enough. We just need to hear from Cloud and the others and we can move out, but we can't make a scene till we are sure we have Weil and Xiza. After all, this is a delicate matter. "Lacus hears this and just looks at the race before she sighs and says,

" I wish we could know where Ben and Brad's squads are, I am worried.

"Collette sits next to Lacus and smiles while saying,"

Don't worry Lacus, I am sure they can handle whatever is waiting for them. They are all strong enough to handle a few Zeon war machines.

"Lacus just looks up and says,

" It's not that I am afraid of them being killed. It's just, I am more worried about how much it's going to take to capture Weil. I mean, Brad, seemed very excited about being the one to capture him, and I learned always to be worried when Brad gets that excited.

"Its Collette' turn to sigh as she says,

" Brad does tend to get over his head, and it does not help that he has been getting more aggressive lately. It seems the more everyone gets better, the more he wants to leap ahead of everyone. However, all it seems to do his make him more reckless and cause even larger disasters. "

Yuna then sits down on the other side of Lacus and says,"

Even Tidus can barely talk to Brad anymore. It seems he has been getting obsessed with proving he is superior to Ben, Ezan and the others. However, he does not seem motivated enough to go to most of his classes. No wonder Sabin and the Masters are all getting fed up with him. Honestly Lacus, how can you put up with him being so in love with himself? I mean, he is a guy, but he is on a whole new level!"

Collette then looks angry to and says,"

And I seen Brad, he is cruel to animals, I saw him kick poor poky one day just because he got yelled at! He is always telling you what to do to! Don't you ever get tired of it Lacus? I mean, I know Brad has been there for you, but he still has no right to take advantage of you like that. I don't think I would let Lloyd get away with most of the stuff Brad does. Oh, hello Nicky!

" Seeing a dog walk by her love of dog's gets her of track as she lunges to pet the lost dog, and this causes Lacus to just look down.

She then says," I know what you two are saying, but, even if I forget it sometimes, there is more to Brad then many people think there is. He is smarter, and deeper then he appears to be. Nobody is prefect, and I can't let a few annoyances make me forget how important he is to me. "

Yuna is about to object when all three ladies see their Squad leader walk by checking her transmitter and X looks at her and says,"

Terra, did you make contact with Cloud Samus or the others yet? "

Terra shakes her head and says," No, not since Cloud said Ben was fallowing a lead. I wonder if we should try and, huh, what is that? "

Everyone then begins to feel a tremor, as the whole stadium begins to shake! Lacus then stands up and says,"

I feel, many power levels breaking up, underneath us! Oh no, it looks like they were not able to cause things to go smoothly. "

X sighs and says," Well, looks like this will have to end a little rough after all. Still, let's make sure it's not all for nothing!"

Zero grins and says," Perfect, I was sick of wasting time and looking ridiculous.

"With that Zero throws off his disguise and jumps out of the food stand. Lacus then looks right underneath the gigantic F Zero race and says,

" No, don't tell me the power is right underneath the, racetrack. We have to stop the race now!

"Just as Lacus is about to dash up she is dismayed to see she is too late, and from the center of the massive stadium the ground is blasted open, by Brad's defected energy barrage!

* * *

Meanwhile it happens to be the climax of the Grand Pix race above, where Captain Falcon is trying to win the race with Blood Falcon, Black Shadow and Samuri Goroh all on his trail! His three rivals hate him so much that they rather work together to get Falcon out of the race permanently and the bounty hunter sees his crazy clone ram in to Black Shadow's ride to give him a boost, and he then slams in to Falcon in his Black Bull racer!

Black Shadow then laughs and says," It's no use Falcon, you're not making it to the end of this race alive!"

As he rams his racer in to the Blue Falcon to try and cause it to fall out of the ring Falcon barely manages to keep himself on the track and he glares at his foe and says,

" Damn it guys, could you at least have the manners to try and get rid of me when we are not in a race? Bah, you're not going to stop me!"

Blood Falcon laughs and says,"

Oh yes we are! Because I am so sick of your face, I am willing to cheat a little to take you out for good "brother"!" With that he presses a button, and a missile appears on the top of his racer!

He then says," I don't care if I don't win for this, it's worth it to get rid of you! Say good bye you little, huh? What's this power reading I am, what the? No, AH!

" As he is checking his scanner he soon finds out what it is, a massive energy orb heading right for him! He is able to dodge it, but the blast destroyed a chunk of the racetrack and sends him falling hard! Falcon sees one coming for him at the same time and he is barely able to avoid ending the race in a explosive end! As he tries to stay on course he says,

" Great, looks like the Enji found that Weil. Sigh, if only it was a little sooner, I was on such a role to. Oh well, it just makes this day even more of a challenge! "

As he tries to make it to the end the outburst of explosions, the audience is no longer keeping their eyes on the race, instead they all sharply turn their heads in horror to the large blasted open ground of the stadium!

* * *

As Lacus and the others see a few more blasts come out of the hole and cause havoc for the spectators and racers Terra says," It seems they all ready have found them, I suppose it was wishful thinking to think this would end peacefully.

" Yuna then looks carefully at the barrage of red blasts still blowing upward and senses,

" Lacus, that kind of attack, is that not the one Brad is so found of using?

"Lacus just looks upset and says,"

Brad, please don't tell me your behind all of this. We have to hurry, they might need our help!

" X nods before he to throws away his disguise and at once has his Falcon Armor form around him as he says,

" At this point no matter what we must make sure Weil and Xiza do not escape. "

Axl then deactivates his Invisibility and grins as he loads both guns and says,"

All right, this was the part I was ready for! Better get ready Weil, your time is up!"

Zero just sighs and says,

" Don't be so reckless Axl, I hope you learned by now just how much things can go wrong when you just rush in head first!"

Axl sighs and says," I know, give me some credit! It's just if we don't hurry he will call for backup or something!

" X sighs, before he all of a sudden hears a noise and looks up before his face forms a dreadful look and he says,

" I think it's a little late for that, looks like he wants to be picked up right away!"

Everyone then turns up to see three Zeon warships descending down to the planet, with a swarm of Zeon Mobile suits all ready heading out! Zero then gets determined and says

," So, it's a fight they want? Bring it, no matter how many stand in are way, ill cut them all down to end this once and for all!

" Lacus looks worried and says,

" No, something is wrong, I sense, a even greater evil force is all ready, huh? Watch out!

" She senses something and turns to the left only to see a massive blast of energy head her way! She at once sets up a magic barrier to protect her squad and the Maverick Hunters, just as the blast disintegrates the area around them! As Lacus takes a deep breath Collette looks at her and says," Thanks Lacus, that was close! Still, what happened?

"She gets her answer when they all hear a new laugh that says,"

What happened doll face? I happened? Prepare to bite the big one Enji Knights, your time is SO through!"

With that everyone is shocked to see Bowser land on the ground with a large thud! As the clueless bystanders run away in terror he roars as the symbol of Zannacross already shines on his forehead and Lacus says,

" You, your Bowser right? Ben told me about you, how he and the others stopped you from destroying your world with the help of Nightmare. I did not expect such power from you though.

"Bowser just says,"

That's because you're looking at a new and improved Bowser! Sorry ladies, but my master wants everyone of you dead, so that's how it's going to go down!

" X at once aims his X-buster at the Koopa King and says,

" I don't know how he got here, but his power level is much higher then what we scanned form him when he attacked Neo Arcadia as part of the invasion force of Xehamaru.

"Terra then has her own magical energy begin to rise as she says,"

What purpose do you have being here? If you stand in are way we will stop you with whatever force is required. You should be warned by yourself you have no chance of winning.

"They all hear a new laugh as it says," Of course this fool can't win alone, but that is why we are here to make sure things go according to plan!

" X's eyes narrow as he says,"

No, Sigma is here to? Where is he? Huh, NO!"

All of a sudden the descendent of the Blue Bomber hears the laugh get louder, and joined by another one as all of a sudden to the left they see a barrage of energy blasts and missiles rain down, and mercilessly destroy all the people in the stands before they even know what hit them! A few seconds later Sigma floats down in to the eye sight of the warriors of light and the Maverick Hunters, fallowed right by Vile!

Vile laughs some more and says," Hey X, Zero, other guy! It's been a while, but this is looking like quite a fun time to catch up! What did you think you were doing, going after are prey?

"Lacus is horrified and says,"

You, you just killed all of them without mercy! How could you!? "

Sigma sets his eyes on Lacus and says,"

All trash must be thrown in to the gutter so that proper evolution can be brought forth! If you can't stand the process, then don't worry because you won't have to bear it much longer Enji!"

Zero gets annoyed and says,"

Lousy timing as always Sigma! So I guess from Vile's prey talk you knew Weil was here to? "

Sigma nods and says,

" It seems your Lylat Kingdom's resources are not totally pathetic Zero, you are correct. Weil Zabi and his worthless Zeon Federation has insulted me, and the entire Zannacross Empire for far too long! Its time this pathetic human gets the death he deserves. However, there's nothing saying we can't have a little fun first and settle are differences once and for all Maverick Hunters!"

X says," Sigma, you're not going get what you want. Weil Zabi is coming with us to answer for all the crimes he has committed in the name of his selfish independence! We are not letting you get your hands on him just to add his soul to all the countless others you offered to try and revive the supreme god of darkness!"

Vile laughs and says,"

Oh please X, like you can really stop us. Things are about to get even more interested around here!"

Zero then says," Oh please, like anything's changed. It's going to take a lot more than having an oversized turtle as your reinforcements to stand a chance at winning! Huh, now who is it?

"They all hear a new laugher and turn behind them to see Genesis descending! The brown haired villain looks amused as he says,

" I would not be so confident, Bowser paid dearly for his failure, and Darth Damonus made sure he was properly configured to be someone worthy of a servant to the supreme maser of all living things. It's hopeless Enji, you cannot stop the forecast. Buffoons that make such a mess, must be held accountable for their sins. And now Weil Zabi will answer to Chaos Zannacross Necron before he gets what he deserves! Him, and all who are foolish enough to pledge loyalty to him are all about to vanish in to nothingness!"

With that Genesis laughs as everyone sees out of no ware the Zeon fleet get bombarded with lasers, and as more than half of the mobile suits blow up from the right are hero's see the Zannacross forces blasting at them!

" Lacus then takes out her Oath keeper sword and says,

" Stop this, there is no reason to make this entire planet suffer because of the actions of one man!" Genesis sighs as his rapier sword begins to glow and he says,"

I am afraid you are mistaken my poor dear. You see while we are here on orders to capture Weil, the rest of the people here are to be wiped out. You see, all of these worthless corrupt souls don't deserve to be a part of the glorious empire of darkness. That is why all of them will pay the price for living such filthy life's, by offering their existence to free the Emperor of Darkness!"

He then turns to the upper part of the stadium where a good deal of horrified spectators still are! He then has his energy explode before he has energy gather in his free hand and says,

" Time to face oblivion foolish lambs! Apocalypse!"

With that Genesis fires of his powerful magical blast to kill them all!

However Lacus sees this and says," No, I won't let you make everyone suffer because of your madness! Burst Stream of Judgment!"

With that Lacus fires of a massive blast of energy from her sword to intercept Genesis's attack, and she manages to pull it off as the blasts collide and go of course before they cause an explosion in the air!

Terra then says," Nice work Lacus!

" Lacus takes a deep breath and says,"

I am just glad I was able to make it at time."

An annoyed Genesis turns to Lacus and says,"

It seems this rare flower seeks to be plucked. What a shame, it's such a beauty."

Vile chuckles and says," If your ashamed harming a lady then leave it to me. I am a believer in equal rights destroyer!"

Sigma has a large black shield form in his left hand and the sword he used in X8 and says,

" Careful Vile, that is the girl Kira told us to try and bring back alive if possible.

"Vile chuckles and says," Oh really? The one who is really a monster? Damn, I nearly forgot, talk about beutay and the beast!

"Genesis chuckles and says," That is right, he told us to bring you back in one peace. Something about making her fulfill her true purpose. It would seem hiding in the heart of are definite flower in your heart lies the epitome of destruction!

"Lacus is upset at this and says," No, stop it, I am not a monster!"

Sigma then says," But it's true dear Lacus, we know the truth. You have the most powerful Legendary Celestial Beast of destruction, the Blue Eyes White Dragon in you. And now we will use that massive energy to speed up freeing Zannacross from his seal!"

As Lacus looks upset her team mates stand besides her and Collette takes out her halo ring weapons and her angel wings form out of her back as she says,

" We won't let you have Lacus! No matter what she is one of us!" Lacus then regains her resolve and gets back in to a fighting stance as she says,"

Thanks everyone. Come on, Ben and the others must need more time.

"Terra nods and says," Then let's do what we can to stop these servants of evil.

"X then aims his buster and says," See Sigma? No matter what you and your kind will never succeed!"

Sigma laughs and says

," Really X? I think the odds are in our favor, you're both outnumbered and outclassed! Huh, what is this?

" He sees more flashes of energy, before he sees Lacus and her squad's fellow Enji come to their aid!

Sabin, Veigue Kyle, Bartz Leon and the others run up as Kyle says,"

You think you can win baldy? Us hero's are never going to let the bad guys win!"

Just then Vile just groans and says," Man, looks like we are drawing a crowed of annoying no nothings eh Sigma? Whatever, Just more holes to create, so now it's time to die!"

He snaps his fingers and a massive heavily armed mobile suit lands down, only it seems to be incomplete as it's missing a head for it!

However Vile then shows why as he jumps in to it and says,"

HA, no matter what you pull your never going to stop my Ride Armor the Erde Kaiser Fury you losers!

"Zero then says," You're a one trick pony Vile, and its getting old! This time I will make sure both of you stay dead!"

Sigma narrows his eyes and says,"

Bold words Zero, after all your can't hope to destroy what you are! Ah, but enough of that. Time to die!"

Genesis looks over to Bowser and says,"

Bowser, track down Weil and make sure he does not escape. Feel free to rip off a few limbs to keep him from leaving.

"The Koopa King grins as Genesis fires a blast of darkness in to the ground to summon more Necrocalcous and he says,"

Weil Zabi will not escape the wrath of the Zannacross Empire, no one can! Enjoy death losers!"

Bower then runs in the direction of the hole in the stadium and Lacus then powers up her energy as she is ready for anything seeing the battle raging on in the sky and her enemies getting ready to strike before she says,

" This, will be another tough one all right. But, I won't die here. Ben, Brad, everyone, please be safe.

"With that as the two Inquisitors and there lackeys being there new fight against the Enji, we now turn are view back to our main star! We turn back to right where we left of, with Brad firing at Weil relentlessly only for them all to be redirected up in the air! At last seeing its useless Brad just says,

" Damn cocky suit, your tricks are just making me madder! And the madder I get the more hurt you're in for when I get my hands on you!"

Weil just says,"

That will never happen you ogre. Ah, but you are good for something, you just gave me a quick escape path! Tarkin, I think it's time we leave theses pest to kill each other!" Tarkin grins and presses the Zeon emblem on his collar as he says,"

Don't worry, the Arbiter all ready is preparing to have the Mandrian ready to beam us up.

"Weil grins and says,

" I knew there was a reason to keep you around for so long Tarkin, so long Enji. It's been fun but this meeting has spent too much of my valuable time

! "He then begins to hover, and him and Tarkin are surrounded in the same extended barrier as before and they begin to fly out of the whole!

Ben gets mad and says," No, don't think you can crawl away from this you rat! Ill, uh? Not now!"

Ben is just about to dash after Weil when he sees a volley of blasts head his way!

He sidesteps the blasts and defects a second wave of energy blasts heading for his head before he sees the one, or ones who fired at him enter. And Ben is annoyed to see it seems Tarkin left some more of his toy's, as the Enji see large heavily armed green and black terminator like robots, the new Gladiator class elite battle droids enter and open fire! As one Gladiator fires a powerful energy blast from its chest while another one fires a pair of missiles from its shoulders!

James sees this and says, " Damn it, we can't waste time with more droids!" He then dodges the missile heading his way and fires a volley of energy arrows at them all. James's aim is as good as ever and he blasts all the new Gladiator robots in the head, and even manages to blow one of their head's of! However all of them shrug it off, and even the one with its head gone stands back up as the head hovers right back up and fires another optic blast! Samus looks annoyed and says,

" I heard about theses special anti Enji droids the Zeon army has been working on, I did not think they were all ready completed. But it seems that they are extremely resilient, even blowing them up won't shut them down, they can pull them self's together. "Cloud then just separates his sword in to two and says,

" In that case we just need to him them hard and fast so that they don't have the chance!" Brad just looks up, then turns back to see Max and Ridley still going at it before he grins and says," Well, looks like you have things handled here, so I'll just go after Weil if you don't mind."

Ben turns around and says," Wait Brad, don't go over him alone!

"Brad just says," What, think I need your help to take down some fat cat? Yah right, see yah after I clobber those idiots!"

With that Brad takes a massive leap and leaps right out of the hole! Ben sees this and says," Damn you Brad, way to be a team player when you're what caused this mess. That's it, get out of my way!"

With that Ben fires a barrage of blue magic blasts to blast in to the droids, and then jumps in to the air to fire an energy sword wave attack to destroy the heads and finish them off! However for this victory they are rewarded only to see new droids show up!

As Ben charges at the new arrivals Xiza watches on, and grins as he turns to Salzon and says,

" Well Salzon, I think now would be a good time to return and enter the next phase of our plan don't you?

" His minion nods and says," The Dammerung is all ready to pick us up.

" Xiza grins and says," Good, then let us depart from this place, I feel it's soon going to be just a little more, hazardless. Huh? Oh it's you, your still alive I see, Sahariel .

" He sees the stressed out sultan of planet Cardiaon holding on to the green skinned man's robes as he says," Xiza, take me with you! Please, I don't want to die!

" Xiza looks annoyed and says,

" Sorry Sahriel, but it seems you are no longer profitable to keep alive. Blame yourself for having such limited value!"

With that he coils his tail, and lashes Sahariel right in the head, sending him through a wall, and causing him to snap his neck! As the dead reptile leader lands on the ground Xiza snickers and says,"

Honestly, I can't wait for all of these inferior beings to be disposed of. And when the Emperor of Darkness sees that it was I who finally freed him, not Damonus or Kira, I don't think it's unfair to expect to be rewarded greatly for it."

He then hears a new laugh, and sees Max blocking his foe's newest attempt to devour him by kicking him in the jaw as he says,"

Forget it Xiza! You're even more of a double crossers then Kira, from what my homework tells me you have been at it for centuries!"

Xiza just narrows his eyes at Max and says,"

More like for more than a millennium of years Bruder! I know all too well the nature of you humans. And that is why no matter what you try I will predict everything you throw at me and be ready to counter before you know what is coming!"

Max just laughs and says," Maybe you really are one of the Dark God's elite seven demon lords of darkness, and have been causing pain for who knows how long. But you still seem to underestimate what resolve can do, so let me show you! Bah, get out of the way smiley!"

He sees Ridley lung at Max with his tail and easily dodges the strike, but is caught off guard when the tail burrows in to the ground and tries to burst out right underneath Max and impale him!

However Max manages to block it with his blades as he says,"

Nice try, but still to slow freak!" This angers his foe and Ridley roars as he says,

" You're good, but this one is not done yet! You will fall human!"

With that he extends his wings, and fires spikes from them! Max expects a missile attack and jumps in to the air, but is not expecting the spikes to hover around Max till they surround him, and fire at him like funnels! As Max dodges blasts from all angles he says,"

I admit your one tough grunt, but there is no way in hell I am losing now!"

Xiza laughs and says,

" Oh Max, no matter how persistent you are you will never get what you are looking for. Both you and your cousin are doomed to die un sastfyied. Now, if you excuse me, I have a business plan to complete. Enjoy the fun while it lasts Max!"

With that Xiza begins to hover in to the air and fly to leave as well! Max sees this and his energy explodes as he says,

" NO!! You're not getting away now Xiza! Full Moon Crusher!

"With that Max at once fires of a powerful energy sphere at the direction of his hated enemies! This is powerful enough to shatter the lights and monitors still working in the room, and blasts away Ridley's funnels as well! However Xiza sees the blast coming to him and a sinister scowl forms as he says,"

You just don't get it do you Max? You never had the power to stop me; you were just chasing a impossible dream! Well, before you go to hell, maybe you should learn some proper manners first!

Pillar of Armageddon!"

With that Xiza shocks Max, by having his own black demonic energy burst out, before he fires a blast from hand's that blasts right through Max's attack, and heads right for him! Max is not expecting such power and says," Damn, I knew Xiza was hiding something, but not this much! Arg!"

Max then sees he has no time to dodge and prepares himself the best he can as the attack blasts him through the wall, and several others before it explodes!

Xiza chuckles as more rubble falls down and says," Well Max, I hope this taught you the proper educate for dealing with a truly superior being. Good day. Ridley, keep Ben Auro, Samus and the others, occupied. Sigh, this transmission jamming was intended to keep Weil from escaping, but now it's just a nuisance. Oh well.

" He then fly's upward and Ridley fly's of to see if he can get a piece of the action, and Samus. However Max quickly shows that the surprise attack Xiza gave him did not do as much damage as the demon lord thought, as he quickly blasts away the rubble away with his aura and jumps back up! The sensiors on his mask show how far Xiza and Salzon have gotten already and he says,"

That Xiza, I am sick of his smile. I have to put a end to this before I lose my chance! What the hell are Ben and the others doing? They all came here to bag Weil and Xiza, are they going to let some pawns stop them! This is getting annoying, that chip head _Bacchus_ better prove he really is useful and finish downloading the files all ready. I just might need his help to finish this after all. Now, time I pay you back for getting in my way!"

With that Max charges at Ridley with such force that his blow nearly rattles his foe! However, as Max tries to finish Ridley of and Squad 7 and Samus try to do the same to the group of Gladiator droids getting in their way, we now turn are views once more, to see how far Weil managed to get!

* * *

We are now outside the hole Brad created, Weil and Tarkin are still flying up to get away, till he lands on the top of the Stadium and lands seeing his ships locked in combat now with both the Zannacross Nova Crushers and the Lylat ships being leaded by the Great Fox.

Seeing his forces fighting both Necrocalcous and the Enji on the ground Tarkin says

," Well, it seems Xiza intended to sell us out all along to the Zannacross Empire. I knew his offer was too generous."

Weil glares at Tarkin and says,"

Are you implying that I should have known better? I never trust anyone Tarkin, but this offer was too tempting to pass up. Bah, it matters not, I'll just blast Xiza to dust and merge his Vector corporation and all its creations in to my own companies and have even greater power! Now, it's time to show everyone what happens when they stand before the glory of Zeon! Is Haman ready yet? I thought the Death Star was on standby to warp in on a second's notice!?"

Tarkin looks nervous and says,"

Harman did say that she would mobilize the second we asked, but, she like Char, has been complain about orders lately. I never put it past types like her to try and plot their own like promotion. And where is that mercenary, Ali was it? I thought we paid him good money to have him insure nothing goes wrong! Bah, he must have turned tail at the sight of all the ships coming. So much for being top of the line.

"Weil grins and says,"

Don't worry, he is the type of man who likes to show up making a late arrival based on his profile. And don't worry about Haman. After the painful public execution of that foolish ungrateful red headed "Succubus" Dalla, I think that everyone else knows it's foolish to challenge my position. Harman is just following my orders, wait till everyone is tearing at each other's throats and then arrive with Space Station Ragnarok and Axis to finish them all of! Then we can laugh on board the Mandarin as we see all are opponents get reduced to dust! Ha, dirty tactics may not be loved, but it's the truest path to victory! Honor and bravery have no place in war; it comes down to whoever is willing to do what it takes to win!

"Weil then hears a voice laugh as it says," Hahaha, for once you say something I agree with, not that it's going to save you!

" Weil and Tarkin turn around to see that Brad is above them! It seems he jumped so high he saw where Weil and Tarkin are! Brad lands so hard the part of the stadium that it bends underneath his feet!

Weil looks annoyed and says," Well, you really have a one track mind eh Enji? Too bad, you're just lining up to be shot!"

Brad walks forward and shakes the ground in the process and says,"

You can shoot me all you like, no bullet, missile or laser can harm me! It's funny what you said Weil, but you still don't get it! All you politician's think you can control everything with your sly tricks, but it's useless! Ideals are just something weaklings make up to make themselves feel better. All that matters in the end is power! And if you're not strong enough to cut it then you either expect your place or whine like a loser till the strong stomp you out! So, time you get a up front lesion of the law of the real world old timer! No amount of money will save you now!

" Brad lungs and prepares to jab Weil with his massive fist, but Weil nods to Tarkin as he says,"

Hahahaha, you clearly are nothing more than a simple animal! Brute force gets things done fast yes, but sometimes, a more precise use of force can be far deadlier then thrashing about! Allow me, to show you!

" Brad grabs Weil by the throat and says,"

Save it, no way your hiding more power in that bag of bones you fossil! Time I rub you out!"

Weil then presses a button on his hand, and says,

" I don't think so." Brad gets annoyed and winds up his fist as he says,"

Oh yah? Well how do you like, huh? What is this noise? AH!!!"

Just as he is about to pound Weil all of a sudden he hears a very, very loud noise, so loud that he is forced to let Weil go! Brad covers his ears in a attempt to cover the noise but it's no use, and it's so painful his ears begin to bleed! Brad yells out before glaring at Weil and says,"

What kind of magical trick is this?"

Weil laughs and holds up his hand before saying,"

Not magic, just another sample of the technology Tarkin created to deal with you Enji. It's a sonic amplifier, one that targets the eardrums. Regardless of how powerful your muscles are your eardrums are not nearly as strong, and you can't stop the pain! Haha, in fact since you're a large bum it's even worse!

"As Brad tries to block out the massive pain he is feeling to no avail Tarkin, who all ready prepared himself like Weil and is wearing a special ear piece to make himself immune to Weil's device looks delighted and says," You may as well save your breath mister President, he can't hear anything at the moment. Heh, even though it is quite amusing seeing him squirm. Hopefully as he dies he will learn that brain is indeed superior to brawn. "

Brad's ears begin to bleed even more as he begins to kick the ground and causes chucks of the stadium to break apart and fall down as he says,

" Damn you, once I get my hands on you, ill break every bone in your body!"

Weil just wags his finger and says,"

Enough of this, I wasted enough time talking to you all ready! You are quite the wreaking machine, but you're a little to crude for me to consider to employ you. Huh?

" He sees Brad hold his ears as he glares at Weil and says,"

No one gets away with disrespecting the Unstoppable Juggernuaught! You think this pain is enough to stop me? This is nothing! Ill show you real pain! "

He then struggles to lift his fist, but Tarkin takes out his own gun and says,"

Maybe your brain is not sharp enough to get the message, but you can't win so settle down!"

He then fires a triple shot from his gun, but instead of bullets or lasers it fires three orbs, that latch on to Brad before growing to triple the size as they hit his chest!

Brad just says,"

That tickled! You think that will, huh? GUH!!"

All of a sudden Brad falls face down to the ground with a large thud! He tries to get back up but his head slams down on the ground again!

He then says," What the hell is this?

"Tarkin laughs and says," That would be my gravtron orbs, once they hit the target they amplify the gravity around them to various degresses. Since your all ready a heavy fellow I thought 1000 times the normal planet's gravity would suffice. "

Weil looks amused and says,

" Yes, this is more fitting place for you, gravling at my feet! Now do you see how foolish you were to think you could stop me? "

Brad just clutches his fist and says," You think this is all I got? Heh, your wrong, way wrong! I am barely at half strength here, and when I go all out ill smash you up with just my pinky!

" Weil sees Brad begin to power up and get even more muscular and inches back a little saying,

" He was not suppose to do that! Tarkin, do something!"

Tarkin sighs and rolls a nod on his gravity gun while saying,"

He seems to be one of those Enji that power increases with his anger. In that case, I'll just go ahead and ramp it up to 2000 times normal gravity!"

With that Brad feels even more pressure and falls back on the ground again, so hard the part of the stadium he is on begins to crack!

Brad just grunts and says," No matter how much you ramp it up, it can't stop me!"

He struggles to get back up, and Weil says,"

What is this guy made of? Tsc, enough of this, were is the Mandarin, Haman and the Arbiter? I want to finish this!"

He then hears a new voice say," Really? What a coincidence, so do I! However the scripts went through a few changes Zeon scum!"

Weil and Tarkin turn around, to see Bowser roar and land down to the three's side! Weil eyes the Koopa King and says,"

What are you, another pet of the Zannacross Empire? "

Bowser says," More like his go to guy for taking care of business! My master wants to have a chat with you Weil, and it's a offer you can't refuse!" Brad sees Bowser and remembers him from before and says,"

You're kidding right? They still get around a weakling such as you? I thought the Zannacross Empire had strict standers you ugly turtle freak!

" Even though Bowser's mind has been through a wild ride lately with what Damonus did to him, he still remembers the humiliating beat down Brad gave him when he tried to finish of the Mario brothers back during the invasion of Corneria he growls as steams blasts out of his nostrils and his aura of darkness flares up before he says,

" YOU!! You're that Enji punk that made a fool of me!! I was hoping I get a chance to give you some pay back!" Brad just grins and says," Oh, I am shaking in my boots, the worthless little turtle wants revenge? Got stronger? Bring it! I was not even trying last time!

" Bowser just says,"

Ill show you what I can do now! Fear the one true power punk, the absolute power of the dark side!" With this Bowser's eyes glow, and his aura consumes him, before he is surrounded in dark energy

! All of a sudden he grows, before reemerging as Giga Bowser!

Bowser roars again and says,"

Yes, this time me and the darkness are getting along find, so you're all dead!"

Brad just laughs and says," Oh, so now your larger and uglier big deal! I'll still beat you with one hand behind my back! Grr, just need to, get this stupid thing off me

!"

Bowser chuckles and stomps foreword and says," Oh, need a moment to get going? Sorry, moments over!

" In a flash Bowser shows despite his massive size as Giga Bowser he is faster than one would think, and is right in front of Brad! As his fist launches at Brad Bowser says,

" Let's see you laugh this one off PUNK!!"

With that Bowser smashes Brad in the head, and sends him flying all the way through the Stadium and beyond!

Bowser roars and says,"

BRahahaha, shows what he knows! All right, now your turn Weil! You want things to go down bad, or really bad? "

Weil just says,

" I always do love when my enemies destroy each other. However, I won't be going with you either.

" Bowser just has his tail smash more of the Stadium roof apart as he says

," Fine, dismemberment it is! I saw you trick that Enji Hulk on the way over; don't think you can get your fancy gadgets to work on me! First of all, the glorious power of Zannacross will counteract them, and second of all ill rip your arms off before you have the chance!" Weil laughs and says," So, you're not as dumb as you appear. Fine, ill just leave it to Tarkin.

"Tarkin sighs and says," What would you do without me mister president? Heh, lucky for you Zannacross pawn, I have a suitable playmate just for you. I was going to unleash it on the think headed Enji, but you will do just as well. Behold the pinnacle of what destruction science can produce!

"He presses a button on his color, and one of the Zeon ships shoots out a beam down, and a massive monster all of a sudden comes between Giga Bowser and the two top personal of the Zeon Federation! Bowser sees before him a robotic white and grey multi headed monster glaring at him. As its massive tail smashes the ground Tarkin laughs and says," Now, you will die at the hands of the power of the one true genius of the cosmos!

_Chimera Tech Over dragon_, slaughter everything in your path! Eternal Evolution Flare!"

With that al

of the heads to the Zeon employee monstrously roars in unison before energy forms out of all of them and quickly fire a storm of energy blasts at Giga Bowser! They all hit the large Koopa and cause a massive explosion and Weil smiles as he says," Ah, another triumph for Zeon superior tech. Huh? "

He is shocked to see the smoke clear, and Giga Bowser still standing! His arms are bruised but he just growls and says,

" That all your toy can do? My turn!"

With that his energy flares up, before he fires a massive red energy blast from his mouth! The Chimera Tech-Over-dragon responds by firing another salvo, and the two blasts collide and engage in a tense beam struggle before they cancel each other out and cause yet another explosion!

Giga Bowser just smirks and says," I can do this all day, ready to come now?

"Weil just says," Hardly, by the time your able to get past my monster will be long gone. In fact, I think I'll leave right now!

" Weil is about to press a button on his collar to get beamed up, when all of a sudden he sees something coming in the form of a energy arrow and a super missile, and hastily sets up his barrier to reflect the blasts, and turns around to see its Squad 7 and Samus! It seems they were able to finally able to somehow lose Craft, his men and Ridley and at last catch up with the Zeon leader! Ben just looks serious as he points his Star Sword at Weil and says,

" Where do you think you're going, we are not finished yet Zabi!"

Weil is fed up with this and says," What in trarnation? Blasted Craft and his Dead Cell unit, they are useless if they got defeated all ready!"

Cloud smirks and says," You don't give your own men enough credit. Even fighting against their will they all refused to give in. Luckily we were able to get them and Ridley to get at each other's throats. "Samus nods as she charges up her gun and says,"

That's right, Ridley can wait, time to settle this.

"Ben looks around, and just notices Bowser and is shocked to see him as he says,

What the, Bowser is still alive? He looks, different. "

His Digimon partner, who is now in the form of Wyrmmon widens his eyes and says,

" No way, we thought he blew up with his castle! "

Doug then says," Looks like he is tougher than we did not give him enough credit.

"James looks worried and says,"

Great, he seems to be back in that Giga Bowser state, and it would seem he now has control over the advanced curse seal crystal.

"Bowser laughs and says,

" Your thoses Enji who were helping Mario! This is great, I am speeding through my revenge list today! "Ben looks at the Koopa King and says," What are you doing still siding with the Zannacross Empire Bowser!? Nightmare was ready to let you die with your entire world! "

Bowser just smashes the ground with his tail and says," So what? Since then I learned the truth, to everything! Everything, is meaningless, there is no use trying to hold on to anything in this cosmos! After all, everything, everything is going to die! Once Chaos Zannacross Necron is released, there won't be nothing left! You dimwits can't save anything, no one can stop it!"

Ben just says," Bowser, are you still fighting for them because you're afraid? "

This just makes him mad and Giga Bowser roars again as he says,"

Don't be naïve; I am just taking the winning side! Now, if you excuse me I was about to fulfill my masters desire!"

Ben just sighs and says," I can't let you, or anyone else from the Zannacross Empire do that Bowser. No matter who it is, I won't fail!"

Giga Bowser then says," You want to test out my new power Enji? Ben Auro is it? Everyone is talking about you, you and your friends even managed to beat Ganondorf! You're the real deal, but I can take you!" He then gets in to his shell, and begins to spin around very quickly before charging at Ben! However Ben just jumps in to the air and powers up as he says,"

Man, this is another crazy battle, every time I turn up a new bad guy just pops up! It's to hectic like this, wait your turn Bowser!" With that he unleashes another energy sword wave right in front of his approaching foe and blasts the ground underneath Giga Bowser apart! Bowser tries to get back out of his shell but he is not fast enough and says,"

NO wait! You can't dismiss me just like that! I was finnaly in the owning zone! AH!"

With that Bowser falls to the bottom, and through the hole Brad made, and everyone hears another tremor.

Ben just lands and looks back at Weil before saying," Now, time for your machine."

Tarkin just narrows his eyes and says,"

Ben Auro, the rising star of the Enji. Even your power is not enough to beat my genius; I'll show you my technology is above all other powers! "

With that all the heads of the Chimra Tech Over Dragon turn to Ben and roar before firing another barrage of blasts!

Ben jumps in the air to avoid them, but is shocked to see the blasts change direction and head for him! He then powers up and slashes at it with his sword to defect it, and manages to throw the attack in to a bunch of Zeon mobile suits! As they are all vaporized in an instant Ben lands back on the ground and says,"

This thing can pack a punch, but I am tired of messing around! "

Weil hears this and says," Me to boy, after all time is money! So stop chasing an unreachable dream and give up!"

Ben has the Star Sword glow as he says,"

Never, I'll never give up till this war is over! Multi Shadow Clones!

"With this Ben has replicas of himself form around him, before they surround the multi part Cyber monster and all charge at it! However, the dragon fires blasts at all of them!

Doug then charges at it as well and says," I had enough dealing with Zeon war machines! Hammer of Might!"

Cloud also charges at the metal beast as his sword glows and says," Yes, it's time to put an end to this long nightmare, one piece at a time! "

Tarkin sees this and says,

" Its useless, no matter how many attack it, you will never overcome my greatest creation yet! Why don't you show them how much you like being touched my boy!"

As awkward as a comment as that was it causes a reaction from the metal Chimera , and its eyes glow, before out of its back breaks out dozens of energy whips, that all warp themselves around the charging hero's!

Doug then says," What the hell is, AH!"

Before anyone can react everyone feels the pain of very high voltage! As they all land, and Ben's shadow clones disappear Ben says,"

Bah, all theses overpriced toys are always the same, way too many add ones that detract from the primary accretion. But, don't think this will let you get away Weil! You don't get it, no matter how many things you and your men create, it won't let you win!"

Weil laughs as his product charges up to full power as he says,

" You're the ones who don't get it! Your heroics are useless, they don't get results! Kindness, is so very unprofitable Ben Auro. You'll never get what you want if you're afraid to crush those in your way!

"Ben struggles to suppress the voltage and stands up as he says,"

I'll never abounded my friends, because unlike you I am not a monster!"

Weil just says," Then its time you die, fire, FIRE!"

His machine prepares to unleash everything it has, but all of a sudden a F Zero racer heads at the machine, before its pilot jumps out, and it's Captain Falcon!

He jumps right at the center head of the monstrously and says

," Time out, looks like we have some foul play going on! Falcon Punch!!"

With that he shows that his reputation as one of the top bounty hunters next to Max and Samus is well deserved, because he hits the head so hard it explodes! This force causes the other heads to lose their balance and they all fire of course! This infuriates Weil and he says,"

NO! Why does everyone have to interfere!? " A

new voice then says," Because we all don't want you to win, your time is now Weil Zabi, Demon's Lance!"

With that a blast of energy hits the massive monster in the tail, damaging it before the one who attacked landed on the ground, revealing himself as Enji Squad leader of Kyle's squad, one of the opponents Ben fought in his trails of the Star Sword, Leon Magus! Bartz and Sabin are behind him as he says,"

We were able to divert from the forces under Genesis and Sigma to come assist.

So, let us end this quickly so we can help them, Jouha Messhouen !"

With that the black haired Enji charges right for the center of the Chimera Tech Over Dragon and in responds it fires a powerful energy blast from one of its mouths. However Bartz charges at the blast and uses the powers of his job talents and forms two swords in his hands to defect the blast!

Sabin then tackles the machine to get it of course, and Leon is able to completely power up and flash steps right in front of his target, before he makes a horizontal slash with both swords covered in hellfire, then a strong downward slash covered in dark flames! He strikes at what he thinks is the core with his Mystic Art attack, and is able to hit it hard, causing it to malfunction! Everyone backs of as sparks blast out all over the Zeon war machine, before at last it blows up! As one of the chimera heads lands right besides Tarkin he freaks out and says,

" NO!! Look what you did to my masterpiece you Enji scum!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Thanks for the assist guys, now let's finish this. Looks like your ideals of what a masterpiece is needs to be reevaluated Tarkin. Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to think about it where you are going.

"Weil looks like he is about to burst as his face is red and says," Damn you Enji, always meddling in my affairs!

" Ben just powers up and says," It's our job to meddle, otherwise jerks like you will be able to get away with everything from selling way overpriced defective lights, to exploiting entire planets for your own selfish profits! Now, your ambitions end here! "Ben has his magical energy flare up as he charges at Weil, and the Zeon leader gets nervous as he says,"

Don't think you can stop me! You're no hero, just another by product of the Lylat Kingdom and the so called celestial ones!

" Ben then says,"

Time you see once and for all I am the real deal Weil! "

Weil has his golden barrier surround him as he says,"

Save it! Not even the celestial ones can command me! I am Weil Zabi, one who's domain will expand to over the gods! "

Ben just has his energy explode as he says," Get over yourself, Shinning Flare Slash!

"With that Ben's magical power explodes as he slashes at Weil! His sword collides in to the Zeon president's barrier and Weil laughs saying,"

Its useless boy! You can't stop me! Wait, what is this? No, this is impossible!" Weil is shocked to see his barrier begin to crack, and the Star Sword shines even brighter as Ben says,"

Maybe now you will learn not to take the forces of justice lightly Weil! Face the anger, the sorrow and sadness you so causally caused to so many and see how you like it!"

With that Ben adds a burst of power in to his slash, and manages to slice through his target's barrier, and Weil's right hand as a bonus! As Weil screams in pain and his hand lands with a thud Ben jumps back, sees the hand and sweat drops as he says," Er, guess I over did it a little.

" Cloud just grins and says," Don't worry Ben, as long as we can bring him back in one piece its ok if he is roughed up a little. "

Weil glares at Ben and says," How dare you do this to me Ben Auro! Rest assured ill make you suffer for that!"

Ben just shrugs and says," Worse villains then you all ready gave me plenty of death threats, I am ok with it, its just part of the job."

Wyrmmon sticks out his tong and says," I thought you were some dignified ruler! Don't be a sore loser because the boss gave you a taste of your own rough medicine! Now, huh? Hey wait a moment boss, something is not right, look at him!

" Ben dose, and as he looks closely and his eyes widen as he sees the stump he gave Weil is not emitting blood, but circuits! He looks at the armless hand and sees wires out of it to! Everyone else sees this and James says," No way, that's way too much advanced circuitry just for a replacement arm. Weil, are you a android? I never even heard of anything to support that."

Weil just laughs and says,"

Fools, all of you are fools! None of you can understand, the pursuit of the ultimate evolution! No, I am not a mere robot, nor am I a simple being of flesh like you. While still a bona fide human, I am the ultimate evolution, the true next step for humans! After all, if I became a robot I would have lost the ability to enjoy the ultimate ruler ship!

"Cloud just gets ready for anything as he says,"

Whatever you are its clear your even more far gone then we thought."

Weil just looks dismissive and says,"

Pathetic simple minded fools like you can never understand as long as you let things like justice and friendship bind you down! The desire for power. The joy of making everything work for you. You have no way of experiencing this without a human brain. It's the ultimate joy! No mere uneducated peasant could ever understand!"

Ben just powers up and says,"

I don't think it's possible to understand it unless your completely insane. Your just proving you don't deserve to be in command of a shopping mall Weil, it's over!"

Weil just grips his left hand tightly and says," Not just yet Enji, I have more contingency plans then you have members! No one will ever stop me!"

With that he shocks everyone by having his eyes glow, before all of a sudden gas pours out of his limb! It's to sudden for everyone to respond in time and everyone begins coughing as James says," Damn, its poison gas, quick, set up your energy to stop it and hold your breath!

" As they all begin to cough Weil laughs madly as wires break out of his right arm, and reattach his hand! He gives off an even louder laugh and says,

" Hahahaha! It's no use, over the long history of my carrier I have become an expert at outlasting and crushing my rivals! Huh?

" He then sees Samus begin to charge her beam cannon as she says,

" Well, did you forget your gas can't get through my power suit Weil? Too bad, and since you are not all human, you will love this even more! Wave-buster!"

With that Samus fires of her Wave beam super missile combo and before he knows what hit him Weil is hit hard with a powerful electrical blast! This hits him hard and he is blasted several feet in to the air! He lands on the ground and clutches his chest as he says,

" Wretched interlopers, you will pay.

"With his attention divrted Weil's gas weakens and James then casts a magic spell to create a whirlwind to blow the gas away and Ben exhales before getting annoyed and says," All right, this has gone on long enough. I don't care what you really are Weil, the next blow is going to take you done for the count!

" Weil just continues to look smug and says," It's too late, my second fleet will be here in moments, and then you will all be blasted to bits!"

Bartz walks to alongside Cloud, looks to the upper left and points up before saying,

" You mean that fleet being blasted on all sides? "

Weil looks up, and sees that amidst everything going on the fleet commanded by Haman arrived, but it's being assaulted by both the Lylat Forces and the Zannacross/ Titan's fleet!

* * *

Weil sees the Mandarin and the Monger firing at a squad of mobile suits, being commanded by none other than Amuro Ray in his High Nu Gundam, who at the moment is using his Fin Funnels to form an energy barrier to protect him and two of his comrades from one of the Zeon ships mega particle cannons. Also taking part is Setsuna F. Seiei, another ace Gundam pilot!

Setsuna was in fact once a part of the Titan's but stayed loyal to the Lylat Kingdom when Kira made his move, and that is why he is now fighting against his former members in his powerful custom Gundam the _00 Rasier Gundam_ !

Also fighting in the battle is the rest of Setsuna 's squad, who are all members of the Celestial Misters unit, a special Gundam team that all use powerful custom Gundam 's that use solar powered GN drive and Trans-Am systems created by top Lylat scientist Aeolia Schenberg . The other members in the squad are, Lockon Stratos in his long range sniper type Gundam called Cherudim Gundam,

Allelujah Haptism in his transforming Arios Gundam, and Tieria Erde in his heavy assault Seravee Gundam! At the moment the Arios and the Cherudim are fighting of against non other then Haman Karn herself, who is commanding the fleet while attacking in her powerful custom TIE heavy assault Qubeley !

Meanwhile the Seravee Gundam and the 00 Rasier are fighting of both Zeon and Titan suits, before they are nearly blown apart by Titan commander Alejandro Corner in his massive golden mobile armor the Alvatore ! We briefly turn to the two Lylat pilots struggle, and are view turns to Setsuna as he dodges the massive particle cannon fired from the Alvatore he tries to slash in to it with his large GN beam saber, only to be deflected from his opponent's energy barrier!

His comrade Tieria makes contact with him and as his image appears in his cockpit he says,"

Setsuna, reinforcements are coming, so leave this to me. We have the single on Weil locked on, he is corned by the Enji at the moment. Go now to make sure he does not get away.

"Setsuna nods and says,"

Understood, proceeding to the single. What the? "

As he prepares to blast to where Ben Weil and the others are all of a sudden his transmission is cut off and a new voice says,

" Hold it Gundam, your about to close in on my pay check, and I can't let you ruin this operation!"

Setsuna recognizes the voice and says,"

No, he is here to? So, your working for Zeon,_ Ali Al-Saachez_?

" The Lylat pilot turns around, to see a new mobile suit blazing to him. It is a red Gundam armed with Funnel like Fang weapons and several others called the Arche Gundam. However, while it was made by the Titans the man who is in command of it is and never was a Titan, he is a extremely skilled mercenary, so skilled he managed to get the jump on the machine's original pilot, kill him, and manage to get away with it even as he was fired on by a Destroy Gundam and other suits under the command of Paptimus Scirocco ! He is Ali, a man who loves war and fighting, and has been good at it for over ten years.

Setsuna has encountered Ali before, in fact Ali even managed to get Setsuna to join his terrorist group as a child and even make him kill his own parents before Ali left him to die in a attack till Lylat forces found him!

Ali laughs and says,

" What am I doing here punk? It's simple, I was paid a lot of money to keep this Zeon president alive at any cost. And I hate to let down my customers! You idiots and your Enji Knights are always interfering; do you really think you can end war? You give me a laugh, but I think I'll kill you this time!"

Setsuna has the 00 Rasier charge at his foe as he says," I don't think so, I will end this war and bring peace, with this Gundam!" He tries to slash at his foe's suit and Ali has his Gundam thrust backward before he unleashes his fangs to barrage his opponent on all sides!

* * *

The point of diverting are story to this is that Weil sees his path to escape is quickly being closed off, and as he clutches his hand Ben says,"

Looks like the traffic today is greater than expected Weil, which means your grounded! Face it, you can't run and you can't hide!" Weil just looks at Ben before he sees the Zeon and looks delighted as he says,

" Hahaha, your clueless, if my path is blocked, then I will just blast it wide open! Its time all of you, everyone sees the ultimate power of Zeon!"

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Oh please, like we are about to fall for that old fake out! Let's jump him! Huh, now what? "

Everyone hears a rumbling, before they see something darken the sky!

James looks up and says," Er, I don't think he is bluffing! "

Everyone sees that a massive battle station, the size of a small moon and at least 900 kilometers in diameter!

Ben sees this and says," What are you up to now Weil?"

Its Tarkin's turn to break out in to a fit of mad laughter and in true mad scientist fashion he holds out his hands in the air and says,"

Fools, witness the power that can rival god! This is the ultimate weapon, that I designed! I introduce to you project Death Star, space station Ragnarok ! Its main cannon can destroy an entire planet with one blast, just like this!"

Cloud sees this and says," So, this was the rumored Zeon weapon that destroyed military asteroid base of Artemus single handily! Just great, I knew we should have acted faster. "

Ben then says," Oh damn you to hell Brad, if you just controlled yourself this would not be happening! Weil, no matter how big a gun it's no use if it kills you with us! Fire that thing now and you will kill yourself!" Weil wags his finger and says," Well, that is why I think I'll get aboard my supreme weapon and laugh as you all fry! So long Enji dogs, die as I inscribe my name as your last image alive! Arbiter, beam me and Tarkin up now!"

Cloud sees a light descend from the Death Star, and powers up as he says,"

No, you're not getting away now!"

With that he, Leon, Ben, Capitan Falcon and Doug all charge at the Zeon President to prevent his escape, however they are stopped in their tracks by cover fire in the form of a barrage of blasts now raining down to greet them from the Death Star! Ben watch's as Weil and Tarkin glow before they are beamed up!

* * *

At the same time Kira has been watching from the Dark Specter, and is amused at the arrival of the Death Star. He then says,"

Ah, so Weil has at last been forced to play his trump card. Tsc, ill show him that he can't shoot his way out of his fate.

"Margulis then says," Lord Judicar, the power readings from that battle station are of the charts, what are your orders? "

Kira smirks and says,

" Tell are forces to stay out of its line of fire and be ready. If it comes to it, ill destroy it myself. But, I want to see just what Weil thinks he is going to do."

* * *

As his men give instructions to their forces, we now turn to Xiza, who managed to warp away with Salzon back to his own flagship the **Dämmerung** and chuckles at the sight of the Death Star closing in on the battle.

He then says,"

Ah, looks like Weil could not hold his temper. I wonder if he will be able to pull it off, it will be so much easier if he does blow away Ben Max and the others. But, in the end ill still need to get someone to activate the final push. Time to see what path destiny takes. "

* * *

We then turn to the central tower of the Death Star, which looks like where Zero and Craft fought for the last time in Megaman Zero Four. Many Zeon staff is there, and the highest ranked one is the Arbiter, an Elite from the Covenant faction of Zeon. As soon as Weil and Tarkin materialize the Arbiter salutes and says,"

Welcome on board President Weil, we are most grateful you and Lord Tarkin arrived safely out of the hands of the Lylat and Zannacross forces." Weil just walks forward and says,

" things easley could have gone worse if you were not even latter then you were! Now, time to make everyone pay, ill show them all to get in the way of Weil Zabi! Tarkin, I assume the main weapon is charged and ready?"

Tarkin briefly looks at the main monitor and grins saying,"

It can fire at any time.

"Weil grins and says," Then I am firing NOW!"

The Arbiter and General Rakan are shocked at this and the Arbiter hesitates as he says," But sir, if we fire now we will kill many of our own men! At least give the warning single."

Weil just goes to the command terminal and furiously presses buttons as he says,"

Are you a idiot? That will give everyone time to get away! My solders know sacrifices are a necessary part of war. There loss will also lead to the crippling of both are enemies! Its time, for everyone to remember to fear the name of Weil! "

He then slams the big red button to begin the firing process!

* * *

Everyone back on the planet sees the Death Star begin to glow, and we turn back to Lacus, X, and her group, who have managed to fight Sigma Vile Genesis and there men to a drawl so far. After just dodging a barrage of energy rapiers thrown by Genesis Lacus sees the Death Star in the distance prepare to fire, and she says,"

Oh no, don't tell me they plan to fire on the planet? They will kill most of their own men! How can he be so heartless as to sacrifice his own solders and the innocents of the entire planet to get away?

" Sigma sees this and just shrugs saying,"

My, so Weil is willing to go this far? Heh, he truly is insane. Looks like this will get interesting, but he will pay for thinking he can beat us with his false power! "

* * *

The only person who does not realize how much danger he is in, is Max! After recovering from the surprise blast Xiza gave him he tried to get through the opening Brad made, but Ridley seemed to get off Craft and his men's line of sight, and in to Max's, and things got even more dicey when Giga Bowser nearly landed on top of them! Max has been fighting both of them at the same time, and at the moment just managed to get out of the whole and to the upper part of the Stadium as he sees both large villains fallowing him as he says,"

How the hell did I wind up having two ugly monsters try to get in my way at once!? Seriously, I know I am popular but this is just annoying!"

Bowser grunts and says," I don't know what this guy's deal is but since he and I seem to share the same game plan ill go along with it. "

Ridley roars before saying," This one will also allow the massive turtle to aid Ridley if it means I can more easley devour you!"

Max just powers up and says," Come at me all you want lovelies, Ill beat you all down in a snap! I won't be stops, till I at last avenge Bardock and the others and it will take more than the likes of you to stop me! Huh, what is this? "

Now that he is on the surface his sensors at once detect the massive power readings of the Death Star, and he looks up just to see the battle station fire! As he the web of green beams merge in to a massive green energy blast that descends to try and destroy the planet Max just widens his eyes and says,"

Oh come on, are you bloody kidding? This is starting to seem like to much even for my plate, almost.

" We at last turn back to Ben and his group, who see the Death Star fire in horror!

Ben sees this and says," No, I won't let it end like this, not now!"

With that, we now, find are selfs at a cliffhanger!

Are Ben, Max, and the others destiny to become space dust? Most likey no but to find out how they get out of this tune in to the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter after a hastily narrow and despreat act, Ben with the help of his friends and fellow Lylat soldiers and Gundam pilots are able to prevent the Death Star from destroying them and the world of Cardianon, but are unable to stop the attack completely and the blast managed to wreck the world !

A furious Weil tries to finish them off, but both the Lylat and Zannacross forces tear in to him, and as they pound him with everything they got Weil decide to make a break for it! As the battles resume, Ben and his friends all of a sudden find Max, and they are all shocked when out of no ware Max tells them to come with him on his ship/ Gundam Tri-Edge, and even more shocked when he tells them all that they must fallow not Weil, but Xiza!

After narrowing escaping the clutches of Genesis Bowser Ridley and Sigma Ben and crew meet the man Max got to tag along with him, the scientist turned robot named _Bacchus Dexley_ who has joined Max for his own ends

. After informing everyone the extent of Xiza's manipulations powers and treachery and after Bacchus explains how Xiza might have even shaped the Irazious civil war that twisted both Xehamaru and Kira,

and with a new project about the mysterious Juggernaught project that was being worked on Irazous before the cival war started,

he is able to convince Squad 7, the X hunters, Samus, and both Brad's and Lacus's teams to help him take down Xiza. Thanks to the convert work Bacchus was able to do during the battle, they are able to sneak in to Xiza's massive base of operations, the **Dämmerung** ! Being the de facto base of his Vector company, and the size of a small space colony, it's not going to be easy invading Xiza's home turf, especially when before they can even enter they have to get past the persistent Titan's member Alejandro Corner and his Alvatore first !

With that just being the first of many opponents to await them, and with Xiza having both his own staff, and the Space Pirates and Metroid 's he has produced guarding him, it's going to be a long fight.

To see how it goes down don't miss 

_**Chapter 105: Trailing the Web of Shadows. Raiding the Kingpin's den! **_

Few, I know that we had another hectic chapter but hope it came through. Just a quick Author's note, if you have not noticed a lot of the Gundam's were from the newest 00 Gundam series, that just happened to end in Japan the very day this chapter was completed lol. It's my personal opinion that it's vastly superior to Seed and Destiny in nearly all aspects and that's why I was trying to put more of it in lol. Well, like always thanks for all the reviews and till next time!


	50. C 105: The Kingpin's web of shadows

_**Chapter 105: Cutting Through The Web of Shadows, Infiltrating the Kingpin's Den! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars all hopes of the Enji capturing Weil Zabi and Xiza without any collateral damage were smashed and smashed when Brad made his selfish move, only to be blindsided by Max, before Xiza showed he could out do Weil in treachery, and unleashed the newly reconstructed Rildey Ultimas at everyone! As the battle grew more and more multi sided it grew even worse when Kira arrived in his fleet of Nova Crushers with the intention of destroying both Weil and the Enji! And as Genesis, Sigma, Vile, and the newly empowered, and motivated Bowser crashing the F Zero race , the city of Aeropolis became a war zone! And it only got worse as the fleets joined the fray, but admit all the chaos Ben and co refused to lose sight of their mission. However, Brad's continued desire to get all the credit and the blind devotion of Commander Craft and his mind controlled Dead Cell unit Weil nearly got away, only to fall in to Brad's massive fists!

However the Zeon leader showed the muscle loaded brawler that he has had experience dealing with assignation attempts for decades, if longer, and shows the various high tech tricks he has up his sleeves to subdue Brad! As Brad's pinned to the ground with a gravitation filed over 2000 times gravity, Bowser shows up, and remembering how Brad gave him a embarrassing beat down the Koopa King is geared to repay him in spades, and swiftly unleashes the powers of his advanced curse seal that he has now mastered controlled over to transform in to Giga Bowser! Giga Bowser was able to send Brad flying, but as he turned his sights on Weil, Tarkin stopped his new desire to fulfill the will of Zannacross by having him deal with his new powerful creation, Chimera Tech Over Dragon!

However Ben and co managed to slip in to the battle, and after getting the drop on Bowser to keep him out of fight, before they once more tried to secure Weil. While the massive Zeon robotic monstrously was very powerful, with some back up from fellow Enji Knights Leon, Bartz and Sabin, along with ace bounty hunter Captain Falcon, they were able to destroy the monster with out to much hassle. However, after cornering, and even causing Weil some damage, the Zeon leader shows just how mad he is, when in desperation his reinforcements arrive with his ultimate weapon, the Death Star!

Nearly insane with rage and his hunger to defeat everyone, Weil plans to take care of all those hostile to him in one stroke by destroying the planet, even if it means killing his own forces! With the massive power of Space Station Ragronok about to come crashing down swiftly on are hero's, can the react in time to survive? And even if they do, can they still managed to complete their mission? It's time to find out, so let's get back to the action right now!

* * *

Today's chapter begins right where the last one ends, with Ben and his friends seeing the center of the massive battle station fire many powerful green beams of light, till they merge to form a planet crushing blast that fires right down to them! As the beam comes roaring down,

Cloud says," Damn it, we were careless, and did not count on Weil having his best weapon ready to back him up and fire at a moment's notice!"

James then says,"

Even if we dodge, the power behind that blast is enough to destroy the planet!"

Doug then says," Well, what the hell are we suppose to do? "

Ben just looks deadly serious, before his aura explodes and says,"

So you're saying this is the end, are we just suppose to give up and roll over to die? No! I refuse to let that coward Weil get the last laugh! Even if it's a weapon made to destroy the world, I won't lose! Bankai!"

With that Ben's aura turns golden as after some fancy light work his Star Sword transforms in to its powered up stage. At once Ben channels his power and as he sees the massive beam from the Death Star about to reach them he says,"

You're not going to win so easily Weil! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben fires his most powerful energy wave, and only a few seconds later it collides with its target! The collision of power creates a shockwave that nearly blows everyone of their feet, and shatters the glass in the buildings around the Stadium! For a bit Ben seems to be able to keep the planet killing blast from getting any closer. However, after a few more seconds Ben is forced to take a step back as he gets pushed back! He then says,"

This power, it's too much. No, I can't give up now, not with everyone's lives on the line. Have to keep, going!"

With that Ben unleashes more power in to his blast, and manages to push the rival blast upward a little. His friends see this and Doug says,"

Man, Ben is giving that thing hell. Come on, he needs are help! Sphere of Might!"

With that Doug hastily throws his own energy attack to help Ben out, and shortly after James, Cloud, Wyrmmon, Samus, Leon and the other also fire their own attacks to merge with Ben's, and the combo blast manages to push back the incoming blast, a few meet.

Captain Falcon sees this and says," Come on put your backs in to it, you have to have more than that, otherwise we are all going down in smoke!

"Ben just sweets and says,"

Says the guy who is not helping. This is not exactly easy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone tries to stop the Zeon battle station from fulfilling its duty, the man who fired the very large shot is getting very impatient that he has not won all ready! We now turn to the command deck of the Death Star, where Weil is about to blow a gasket at seeing Ben and his friends attacks able to withstand the power of his prized weapon! Having one of his monitors zoom in at Ben he says,"

What is with this boy? Even if he really has a power boost from a genuine celestial weapon, it still should be no ware near the firepower to rival that of space station Ragnarok! Tarkin, maximize the power!"

Tarkin just says," It's all ready firing at full power Mister President, any additional power could cause complications. "

Weil just pounds the command terminal and says,"

Well, divert power from the other systems to push it further! I won't tolerate those Enji rats making me look bad any longer! Now, die!!"

With that even Weil scrambles to add even more power to his weapon's blast, and pushes Ben and pals attack back!

* * *

Many people are observing this rare event, and one of them is Xiza! Now sitting comfortable in the chair in his office chambers of his very large ship, he is petting one of his exotic pets as his own monitor is on Ben and the others struggling against the might of the Death Star. His long time suck up, de facto butler and top minion Salzon eyes widen as he says,"

Incredible, to think he has become powerful enough to match the power of a weapon that's function is to destroy worlds! This Ben Auro truly has become the warrior of the celestial ones will!

" Xiza just looks amused and chuckles as he says,"

Why so tense Salzon? You really think this boy is a serious threat to me? Even if his growth is happening faster than I expected, it's still nothing that can jeopardize my plans. "

Salzon then turns to his master and says," Forgive me lord Xiza, but I thought your plan involved Ben Auro being alive longer then this? "

Xiza chuckles and says," Heh, it's true the key to my plan involved the Enji; however there are longer but possible alternates. If I must I can shift to that, and lure Weil to my trap.

"Salzon looks relived and says," Forgive me, I nearly forgot how well you plan things. No matter the outcome battle, in the end you will win the war. "

Xiza looks delighted as he says,"

Of course I will win, that is why I am the kingpin. And soon every being that survives the demise of this dimension, will see why to. Max Bruder, you have been most fascinating to observe in your pursuit of hopeless revenge on me and Kira over the past few years. But, it's time to end this game and rack up my revenue. Call Ridley back, this planet's had all the excitement it can stand, and it seems like it's about to burst!"

As Xiza goes to watch in excitement for the conclusion to of this struggle, we now turn to the person who wants him dead the most at the moment, none other than Max! The situation for Ben's cousin and former mentor has not changed much since last chapter, after all, only a minute or so has passed since then, but he still is finding himself having to deal with the combined stench of Giga Bowser and Ridley Ultima!

* * *

Both of the brutish foes are trying to tear apart the armored warrior, but even two on one he is too fast for either of them to hit him! After dodging Ridley 's tail thrust and deflecting the Koopa King's mouth flare attack casually through the Stadium wall and a few buildings he does not even watch the fallowing explosion as he jumps right on Giga Bower's head as he turns to see the Death Star's blast desperately being pushed back by Ben and the other hero's and he says,"

What you think you're doing Ben, trying to fight back against a weapon with firepower of enough magnitude to destroy an entire planet? It's crazy, I like it! I guess he is capable of not being totally hopeless when he tries. Still, he and his friends can't hope to outlast that thing. Sigh, what a drag, guess I have to keep him from blowing it, again.

" The fact that he is on Giga Bowers 's head as he says this infuriates the large villain and he growls as he says,"

Where do you think you're going? Don't think I'll let you get away Enji, not in one piece at least!"

Max just chuckles and says,"

Your misinformed, I don't do the Enji thing anymore. But there is still no need to be so tense chuckles; your wide head is a nice stepping stone that's all. Besides, it's no use to get all worked up for something that is all ready decided anyway.

"He hears a new roar as he sees Ridley has apparently gotten up high in the air, and is diving right at him as his body is glowing with red energy! His eyes glow as he says,"

You're correct in a sense Enji, this battles outcome was predetermined the moment it started. And ever since you dared to challenge this one to battle, your fate could be nothing but to die! I'll see you fall, all the way to hell!"

As the draconic Space Pirate enforcer has his claws glow Max just says,"

Don't you know what they say to those that think they can predict the future? They end up looking like idiots right as they crash in to the wall they failed to see coming!"

With that Max flash steps out of the way of his opponent, and it's too late for Ridley to stop his attack now and he smashes' right in to the shocked Bowser, sending both of them crashing in to the ground! Max lands on the stands above them and says

," I wasted enough time making you two feel important, I have business to attend to.

"Giga Bowser roars as he gets back up and glares at Max while saying,"

I told you before, you're not leaving after you made me look bad again! I am a true member of the Zannacross Empire, and I don't plan on having a dressed up freak ruin my new carrier!"

Ridley roars even larger and says,"

Forget about this buffoon, this one will make you suffer for taking the wrath of the great Ridley lightly!"

As they both charge at Max again, his magic energy flares up as he says,"

Bad dogs! If you won't stop snarling then you will just have to cool off and think about what you done!"

With that he throws a shrunken out of his pocket, and it quickly triples in size, till right in front of the two villains before it explodes and has a giant energy net break out and hit them! The net is massive enough to cover them both, before all of a sudden everything within this special net is frozen solid! Max wastes no time and kicks the giant block of ice containing both Giga Bowser and Ridley back down the hole Brad made! He then says,"

Well, with the combined bad breath they have that might not hold them to long, but it will be enough to let me get down to business. Now, time to clean up this mess. Come now, Tri-Edge Gundam!"

Max snaps his fingers, and instantly his ship responds and blasts right to him. It was hiding out in one of the city's docking bays before, so it does not take long for it to arrive, and by the time it reaches its master it all ready finished transforming in to its mobile suit mode! At once Max jumps in to the open cock pit of his Gundam and as soon as his feet are down he begins piloting it to the beam struggle still raging on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and the others have unleashed everything they got to overpower the Death Star, to no avail. Ben is running out of power as he falls to his knees and says,"

No, getting tired, how much energy dose this thing have?

"Cloud is breathing hard to and says,' It seems that this thing has more than just one power generator, no doubt Weil went all out in expanses. Damn it, this is not looking good.

"As they all see the Death Star's massive beam push are hero's attack several feet back, till it's almost in their face and the ground around them is being torn up! Weil is seeing this with delight and says,

" Yes, YES!!! See now were all your courage and defiance gets you heroes? Heroics, honor, justice, all are nothing but futile words! In the end, the most ambitious ones, with the most money to fuel their ambitions are the true winners. That is the way things have worked since the beginning, and it will remain that way to the end! Time you all die! "

Tarkin then sees one of his monitors flash as he says,

" What? A Gundam is approaching us, and its coming right for the cannon segment? "

Weil just laughs and says,"

Bah, it's just some suicidal Lylat pilot trying to make a foolish charge. Blow him out of the sky!"

We then turn are view to Max, who is quickly closing in on his destination. Seeing several of the Death Stars missiles launchers and auto beam turrets lock on to the Tri Edge Gundam and Max says," Oh please, think you can hit me!?"

With that his droid assistant T4-5X stands up and says,

" Sir Janus, I must advice not to impudent your current plan. The calculated chance of your successes is 0.1 percent.

" Max just snickers and says,"

Your as blind as ever, man, if you were not so good and finding and co piloting I scarp you by now! Remember T4-5X, when I am calling the shots, all bets are off! Now, time to bust a star, engage turbo thrusters!"

With that the Tri-Edge Gundam glows, before it dives even faster, and in a blur dodges the barrage of attacks heading its way!

* * *

Ben and the others see him coming and Wyrmmon says,"

Boss, that's Max's Gundam right? What is he doing? "

Ben just says,"

Good question, but whatever he dose if he is attempting to help he better do it fast!

" Everyone then sees the Tri-Edge Gundam stop right besides the center of the battle stations weapon and has his mobile suit get in to its battle mode as he says,

" Well, can't match this thing in firepower, but maybe I'll see how well it dose having its power thrown back at its self! Tri Beam Cannon!"

With that Max has his Gundam has two cannons come out of its hands, and another one comes out of the center of its chest before they at once fire a massive energy blast! This hits the massive rival green blast right at its core, and Weil sees this saying,"

What does he think he is doing? That idiot can't rival the firepower I have!"

Tarkin strokes his chin, before his eyes widen in horror and he says," No, NO!! Shut down the cannon now! "

Weil's eyes bulge as he says,"

Have you lost it Tarkin? I won't back down now!"

Tarkin dashes for the control panel and says,"

If you don't you will kill us all!" He then slams the emergency shutdown button for the super laser, and Weil then sees a monitor show with this Max is able to blast the beam at last of course, and the now massive unstable storm of energy is caught up by Max's blast and goes off, before it breaks apart and fragments of it land outside the city, and each one of them causes a explosion large enough to level a city block! Ben sees this and sighs before saying,

" Well, looks like you did it again Max."

Weil sees this and is infuriated and glares at his chief scientist and says,"

What the hell, DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!! How dare you interfere with my triumph!? I should shoot you dead right now!"

Tarkin sighs and says," You should be taking me; I just prevented us and this battle station from being destroyed!

"Weil just says," You better know what you're talking about Tarkin!"

Tarkin sighs and says," Of course I do. That man was not just attacking at random; he fired that blast with the intention of causing a core overload. From that angle he would cause are own energy to go back, and overload are systems, causing a potential fatal chain reaction!"

Weil looks around, sees everyone looking nervous, and smashes the control panel before he says,"

Damn it, DAMN THEM ALL!! I won't let their worthless futile sly tricks stop me, I'll kill them all! Quickly, charge up another shot to finish them off!"

Tarkin sighs and says," I would like to but that is impossible. We overloaded the weapon reactor, and trying to do that again will cause the entire battle station to blow up, not a very effective battle plan. You wish my advice? Time for a tactical withdrawal mister president. "

Weil just looks at the screen showing both the Zannacross and Lylat Forces approaching and he says,

" All of you, will pay! No one, embarrasses Weil Zabi and lives to get away with it! Huh, what is this power reading?

" With this we change views once more, to the command deck of the Dark Specter as Kira is seeing the change of events.

* * *

The moment after the Death Star stopped its attack he prepared the super Nova Crusher warship to prepares to fire its own most powerful attack, its enhanced Omega Particle Cannon! The former Enji is now smirking as he says,"

Ah Max, like always you were always fast on your feet. I hate to think we are working together again, but, I won't let ego stand in the way of proper judgment. Now, all forces attack that battle station! Before anything I want that clown and his prized station to go crashing down in flaming wreckage! Ribbon's, prepare the Strike Freedom for launch. Its time I put an end to things myself. "

With that the massive war ship takes its shot, and nearly cracks the sphere's energy barrier! The other warships begin to open fire, and we turn to Fox, who is circling below the battle station with the rest of the Star Fox team behind him. At the moment Falco then opens a line with him and says,

" So Fox, what should we do? Looks like are two enemies are at each other's throats. I would hate to miss part of the action.

"Krystal then says," If we let them be, maybe we can get below their radar if for a moment.

"Fox sighs and says," I hate to think we have the same adjective as the Zannacross Empire. But, we can't let Weil destroy anything else with this thing! All units, attack this Death Star, but be on guard in case the Zannacross forces try anything!

" With that the Great Fox fires its own hyper lasers as Fox and the others unleash a round of Smart Bombs from there Arwings, hitting the large barrier, and managing to blast a hole in it! Being barraged from both forces on all sides causes the barrier around the Death Star to quickly being to fail, and back at the command tower the lights are turning red and the Arbiter says," Mister President, the shields are about to fall!

"Weil then says," Find, have your victory Enji; I will still win this war! Don't think you can even attempt to out muscle me! I am the one true fated ruler, one to rule over even the gods! Soon the entire cosmos will be owned by the Zeon Federation, MY Federation! And you will never be able to bring me in to your so called justice! Now, all forces, full retreat!

" With that the Death Star fires a barrage of its smaller attacks to get all the smaller forces to back off, before its thrusters go in to overdrive and it begins to break away from the fleet. Ben sees this back on the ground and says

," No, Weil is trying to run away, like the cowardly rat he is. We can't just let him escape to let him try something ever crazier!"

Cloud then narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't worry Ben, between Cid, Fox, and the others he is not just going to slip away. Even if we have to chase then across entire galaxies, he won't escape from his justice."

Bartz then walks up to them and says,

" Well, not much we can do from here. Hey, maybe we should focus on what we can do right guys? I think some of the Zannacross goons are still fighting with the others.

"This gets Ben's attention, and as they hear another explosion below he says,"

Lacus, she and the others could need are help. Come on, let's wrap things up here. "

His friends nod and they being to get a move on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus and the other have saw the events to, and at the moment Ben's childhood friend is observing the Death Star and the Zeon fleet try and get away, without much success.

She then says," So, Weil is trying to get away? No, not after all this? Huh, oh no!

" With her attention distracted she almost failed to see four red energy swords blast out of the ground and home in right for her! At the last moment she is able to surround herself with a magical barrier to block them and uses her power to bounce them back to the ground where they explode. She hears a conceited chuckle as Genesis descends and says,"

Really now my lady, it would do you well to pay attention more on the battle field if you wish to keep on living. "

Lacus just looks determined as she gets ready to fight and says," Sorry, it's been one of those days. Why do you insist on causing so much pain? Can't you see you're only going to cause more pain and suffering? "

Genesis just sighs and points his Rapier at her while saying,

" You're the one who will only get more suffering Enji. Nothing you do can save this rotten dimension, only by purging everything can a true superior era begin! If you insist on clinging on to your misery then I will make sure your suffering is quick! Oh, and do try not to be so pathetically simple minded in your attacks!"

With that he sharply turns around and sees a holy magic spell heading right for him before he promptly slices it in half, and then has his magic energy create a shockwave that blasts the two Chakra's heading for him back, and the one who them, Collette them catches them back, with Yuna and Terra behind her.

Yuna then says," You're the one who should not be so arrogant, otherwise you will regret it.

"Terra then says," You and your masters will never win, not as long as are heart our united. "

They hear a new laugh saying," If your hearts are united to the light, we shawl just crush you all in unison and drown your hopes in darkness!"

With that the members of Terra's squad turn around, to see a massive purple energy sphere racing to them! They try to get out of the way but it's too late and it explodes, hitting the three hard! As they are all blasted in to the air Sigma appears before them and says,"

I had enough of this, you all lived long enough and now you die!"

He then throws his shield at Terra, and she responds by flash stepping out of the way, and firing a powerful flare spell at her robotic opponent. However Sigma just takes the hit, and after the explosion he is not even fazed! He laughs as the symbol of Zannacross glows on his forehead and he says,"

Fool, I have become too powerful for you lowly life forms to damage me! Why don't you have a taste of true power before you die?

"With this he fires a barrage of blasts from his hand and Terra tries to dodge them in mid air, only for the blasts to fallow her! Lacus then gets worried and says,

" No, Miss Terra!"

Genesis then charges at her and says," You should be worrying more about yourself!"

He then goes to slash at her, and Lacus blocks with her Oath-keeper sword. She then looks determined, and says," Get out of my way, you caused us enough trouble! "

She then kicks Genesis in the gut, and takes out her energy ribbons in her free hand and lashes it at the sword arm of the Zannacross Inquisitor. She then throws his sword out of his hand, her magic energy then flares up and she says,"

No matter what, I will not allow any harm to cause to my friends! Seraphic Hurricane! "

With that she fires of a new attack of hers, and fires her flower funnels in to the air, before at once they dive at Genesis! The winged villain at once summons his rapier back to his hand and says,"

Your valor is true, but its futile, Black Furry!"

With that he fires a barrage of energy charged feathers from his wing to collide with the incoming attacks, and manages to blast them all away. He then chuckles and says,"

So close, but your dreams still allude you. Huh, no!"

He is shocked to see from the smoke another flower funnel break out, and it explodes right in his face! As he is blasted back he is shocked to see Lacus above him with her holy sword shinning with power before she says,

" No matter how difficult it is, are desire to move forward will give us the power to move through despair, Rising Crescent! "

With that she quickly unleashes a powered up slash right at her foe, and it's so fast Genesis gets hit in his large wing! As she slices in to it and lots of feathers fly up Genesis grunts in pain and swiftly dives in to the air. He then narrows his eyes as he looks at the damage done and says,"

I was trying to restrain myself to be polite, but since you are being so stubborn, I will no longer give you any mercy!"

Sigma saw this and says,"

Really now Genesis, your starting to look bad. With all the power you have can't you handle one single female organism? "

Terra then comes at him with her blade but he easily flash steps out of the way. Seeing he is not behind her she channels her power and says,"

Your blind superiority will be your undoing, Meteor!"

With that she fires a barrage of energy meteors at her bald foe, but this angers him and the red dot on his face glows as he says,

"Enough, time you reach the limits you humans can reach!" With that he swings his sword and unleashes a massive energy purple sword wave that blasts through the female Enji captain's attacks, and hits her dead on! It causes another massive explosion and Sigma grins saying,"

Another Enji eradicated, now, time to see if Vile softened the Maverick Hunters up enough so I can at last finish them. Huh, what the, why am I still sensing power from her?

"He then sees a surge of power blast away the smoke and sees Terra as emerged, but not after transforming in to her true Esper form, her body is now entirely pink and she says," You should not a judge a book by its cover, I am more than a human to, I have all the powers of a Esper, and I will use all of that power to stop you!

" Sigma says," Ah, so you're a hybrid as well, how fitting since you're the one leading that host of the white dragon. Still, even this level of power can't compare to the true unlimited powers of the darkness!

"With that his eyes glow before he fires another blast at her, but she puts her hands up and says,

" Enough, I won't let you erase anything else, Ultima!"

With that she unleashes the highest class of magical attack, and shows off her true power by blasting through the incoming blast!

Sigma is shocked and barely gets out of the way as he says,"

Tsc, I admit I was careless, but all you will do is force me to unleash my true wrath and kill you all! Oh, and what do you think you're doing? "

He hears a sound coming from his side and turns around to see a holy blast coming from Yuna as she says," No matter what you try, we will stop you!"

Collette then says," Your kind only understands pain and cruelty; you can't even image what true happiness is! There is no way we will let you win, Judgment!"

With that she also fires a barrage of holy energy blasts, and Sigma dodges them all with his shield as he says,"

You bugs are quite stubborn, but it's useless, you cannot stop true evolution from taking hold!"

Terra then warps right in front of him and says,

" Even if you think it's the proper evolution of the cosmos, we will fight it every step of the way till we can produce one with a brighter future! Riot Blade!"

With this Terra then unleashes one of her most powerful attacks, and puts all of her energy in to her hands, before she waves her arms and causes two powerful blue energy waves shaped in a X! The attack is so fast that Sigma can't get out of the way in time, and tries to block it with his shield, however the attack is powerful enough to shatter it, and then go on to go right through the arm that was holding it!

Sigma growls in anger and says," Damn it, enough playing around! Huh, what now!?"

He then hears another large noise and floats up to see Vile stumble near him, still in his new Erde Kaiser Fury ride armor , it seems he has some bark to back up his bite as his match with the three Maverick Hunters has so far been a stalemate, though it has a few bumps here and there. Vile glances at Sigma now missing a arm and says,"

What's the deal Sigma, letting theses Enji get so many hits is unlike you! "

Zero just chuckles and says," Maybe it's because at last you freaks bit off more than you can chew!"

Sigma just sighs and says,"

Your always so hotheaded Zero. I thought you learn not too presume too much since you always wind up in pieces because of it!"

Zero gets mad and says," Tough talk from someone who is about to become nothing more than a handful of molten scrap real soon! Tenshouha! "

With that Zero fires a tornado like energy blast from his beam saber at his long time foe. However his right hand man catches the blast in his machine's clawed hand like a pitcher catches a baseball, before crushing it!

Vile then laughs and says,

" Don't throw a hissy fit just because you can't get your way Zero! Face it, you can't win this battle no matter what!"

X then says,"

Vile, all of you, you're not going to get your way either! It seems Weil is going to make his escape in that Death Star, so that means your mission will end in failure to! "

Sigma just looks and sees the battle station trying to break away from its pursuers with the remains of the battered Zeon fleet standing in the way before he just grins and says,"

Bah, Weil is of no concern. There is no way Kira, or whatever he calls himself these days will let the leader of the Zeon clowns to escape. And it's not like I can pass up a chance to delete such high level threats to our cause. Face it, no matter how this day ends; it will not end in your favor! Both the Zeon Federation, and the Lylat Kingdom are merely trying to run away from the reality of total domination under Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron, but in the end there is no where you can run!"

X aims his X buster at Sigma and says,"

Then are path is simple, we will just blast a hole out of the darkness!"

As everyone begins to resume the battle, we now turn briefly to the Zeon fleet desperately trying not to be blasted apart.

* * *

All this time the Zeon forces acting under the command of the only female, and living Zeon Admiral the pink haired Harman Karn is barely able to avoid a totally defeat. The third in the chain of command of the battle besides Weil himself and the Arbiter might have been able to attack back better if she herself was not engaged in a tense battle between both the Arios Gundam and the Cherudim Gundam!

At the moment the two were dodging blasts from her machines various funnels. Seeing them on the defensive she aims her mega particle cannons built on her suits shoulders as she says,

" You Lylat pigs, when will you learn you can never contain the will of Zeon?"

She then fires her blast, but the two Gundam's are protected by the Cherudim Gundam 's shield bits that its equipped with, and its pilot Lockon says,

" When will you guys learn your all fighting for a shame? You think Weil is doing all this to liberate you from oppression? All he wants is to have absolute control out of everything he can get his hands on! Your fighting for a rotten sham!"

This annoys the Zeon commander and she charges at her opponents as she takes out her suits beam sabers as she says,

" You will never understand us! The will of are great leaders, Ansem Zeon, and now Weil Zabi, will be achieved! Ill force you to expect are will! She then charges at Lockon and his Gundam, but his partner intercepts it with his own beam saber, and as the sabers of the Arios and

The TIE advanced assault Qubeley clash!

Alleujah then says," Geeze, you must be a real Zeon diehard or just crazy to still believe that after all Weil has done! "

Harman then says,"

You will never understand you, huh, no!"

She is shocked to see the Gundam she is clashing with have the shield in his free hand extend, as it glows with GM particles and turns in to its beam pincer mode before he says,"

Get over yourself! If you're that blind you can fallow him all the way to hell!

"With that he crushes her suits right shoulder with his beam pincer, and rips the whole arm right of! The Qubeley thrusts back, but the Cherudim is ready and takes a shot with its GN sniper rifle, and blows away his opponents left leg!

Harman just says,"

Damn those Gundams, they just keep making more of them. But I won't lose, for Char, and for President Weil I can't lose! Huh, what is this? "She and nearly everyone else battling hears a loud sound, and sees that the Death Star has just jumped to hyper space! She then gives of a cocky laugh and says,

" See? Even the combined wrath of the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire cannot defeat us! You may have won this battle, but you will lose the war! All forces, prepare to move out! Hail Zeon!"

With that she deploys all of her funnels to barrage her pursuers with lasers, and as they are on the defense she has her ship the _Sadalahn_ beam her up with its tracking beam to escape!

* * *

Meanwhile Zeon forces across the area are all ready backing off, and with this we turn back to the dual between Ali and Setsuna . The mercenary sees that his employer has nearly totally left the area around the planet and just laughs saying,"

Well, looks like Weil did not want to make this his last stand. Heh, guess I did my job then.

"He then sees the 00 Rasier Gundam charge at him with his large GN beam saber as he says,"

It's because of scum like you that war continues! Why do you enjoy causing so much death?"

Ali just blocks it with a beam saber installed in the Arche Gundam 's foot and laughs saying," What can I say? I don't try to deny it, I am the lowest kind of guy who just loves war and death! That's why I'll do anything to keep this war going!

"With that he kicks his opponent off him, before unleashing all of his fangs to blast at Setusna from all sides and keep him moving!

He then says,"

Thanks to you and those so called warriors of light things have been rather interesting. But you're never going to win. No matter how much you call you're self's alleys of justice, your just tools of war like me! And the true purpose of use beasts of the battle is to fight for ever, so you might as well enjoy it! Hahahaha, huh? "

As he was watching his opponent dodge for his life his scanners detect a high level energy source heading his way and he dodges, just to see a energy flare fired by Genesis fly by! He then looks at one of his monitors showing the ongoing battle between the Enji and the others against the two Zannacross Inquisitors below. He spots Lacus and his eyes widen as he says,"

What the, it's that girl, from four years ago. Well, she has grown a bit since then, and even managed to become a Enji? Then again I did not have that long a look at her that time, but I never forget a target's face. Still what a laugh, to think she would be in with those Enji. What a shame, if I was not so busy here I would love to make up and erase the only job I was not able to complete. Still, even I am not that foolish, I would need a lot more to contain that kind of power and, huh, what the hell? "

His scanners then detected a large power level around her, and as it isolates it and zooms in on the emerging man's face Ali is in a state of belief as he says,"

Is this some kind of joke, he is a Enji to? This is not very funny, why would he be with them? After all he was the one who paid me and the others back then to, guh! What the, that kid still won't roll over yet? "

His attention is forced back to the 00 Raiser Gundam as he is shocked to see a burst of power flares up from it, and its color turns red! This is because it's activating its Trans-Am system to unleash its power, and has its speed and power triple! In a flash the Gundam slices apart the fangs surrounding it and Setusna says,"

Your wrong Ali, we are not the same. You're fighting for yourself, but I choose to fight for the future, and those that desire to live in it! I won't let you hurt anyone else again!"

With that he takes out his largest sword and charges right for his foe. In respond Ali tries to block with its own sword, but he is dismayed to find that the 00 Raiser Gundam has simply become too fast for him to react as it's too late and the suit's right arm is sliced off! Not giving his enemy anytime to recover Setusna then blasts back and forth with lighting fast slashes and the rival Gundam, and manages to slice of his foe's left leg, head and a chunk of its torso! As it begins to spark Ali says,"

Damn it, you rotten punk, I'll make you pay! It's not over yet!"

His responds is the 00 Raiser charging at him again with his sword ready to run right through Ali's cockpit as the Lylat pilot says,"

Yes it is, this ends now! Huh, no! "

Right as Setusna is about to finish Ali off, all of a sudden the Trans-Am runs out! He then says,

" Damn it, I miscalculated how much time I had left with the Trans-Am.

"Ali laughs and says," To bad kid, that was your last chance! Some fancy stuff you got on your Gundam, lets see how well you do when I get one of thoses! Well, I'll let you off this time, but next time we meet ill pay you back in kind, with double the interest! So keep fighting for your justice, if you can really achieve it!"

With that from one of the fang continues on the stolen mobile suit blasts out a flare, which blinds the surprised Setusna! When he can see Ali is gone! Realizing it's too late the pilot says,

" Ali, one day you will get what you deserve. The more you try to slip away from the pain you cause, the worse it's going to be in the end. Oh well, there is no point thinking about this now. I might as well see if Commander Amuro and Tiera need help dealing with the remaining Zannacross forces under that traitor Alejandro."

* * *

With that he reluctantly moves at mid speed to let the 00 Raiser recharge its solar power so he can help the others. Meanwhile, we turn back to the battle on the ground once more to see if at last are heroes have given the Zannacross forces the boot, and the answer is, not quite yet. The brief moments that we turn from battle not much has gone on expect for both sides giving it everything they got to destroying each other and the remaining bystanders fleeing in terror! We then channel are view back to the Maverick hunter trying to eliminate there long time helmeted pest. However no matter what they do they can't seem to get past Vile's defenses!

X just tried to blast through the massive ride armor with his Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike, but it just slams in to the chest of his opponent's machine and leaves a tiny scratch! Vile sees this and says,

" Hey watch the paint job! I plan to bring this thing with me in to the new dimension of darkness hahaha!"

Vile then fires a barrage of missiles at the three and they all home in as Zero slashes a few with his beam saber and says," Damn Vile, I can't wait to rip his voice processers off. This new armor of his has to have a weak spot. "Axl uses his hover jets to fly higher as he blasts more missiles and says,"

I don't know Zero, we tried everything and we can't seem to do any damage! " Vile laughs again and says,"

That's because there is no weak spot you morons! This thing was built by all the hot shots in both the Titan's and the Zannacross Empire! Face it, at last I have the superior tech , and now in the face of true power your all going to die! Huh, what is this, another sheep wanting to be slathered? "

He feels a massive tremor, as does everyone else before a massive geyser of power breaks out to the left as rubble goes flying! A loud yell is heard, and the source is identified as a furious Brad marches right through a stadium wall, looking larger than ever! It seems that while Giga Bowser managed to punch Brad out of the F zero stadium and through a few city blocks, all it did was tick him off, and smash the deceive Tarkin got on him! It seems that Brad did not like being hit though, and is now powered up to 80 percent of his full strength, and once more is as massive as Broly or the Hulk!

Lacus sees this to and briefly pauses her battle with Genesis to say,"

Brad, you're ok?

"Brad laughs and says," Of course I am Lacus doll, you really think that oversized turtle could harm me!? Please, that moron only got lucky because that old geezer Weil pulled a fast one on me. But, I'll get him good for making me look bad. I'll make all of them pay, I'll kill them ALL!!!!!"

As he yells and unleashes another surge of power blasts out of him, and nearly causes the entire stadium to tremble! Vile turns around and aims his machine's shoulder particle cannons at Brad and gets annoyed at him just walking forward as he says,"

Look at you, acting all macho. Too bad your way too stupid to have any chance of winning against superior opponents like us!" With that he fires a double charged particle cannon blast at Brad, but Brad just bats the blasts away with his large hand!

He then says," I am sick of everyone calling me dumb, when they have no idea they are disrespecting the most powerful being in the entire universe! I'll show you just how powerful I am loser!"

With that he gives off a sadistic look as he flicks his thumb, with such force and speed that it creates a bullet of air, and everyone is shocked that it's so powerful it blasts the left leg of Vile's ride armor so hard it causes it to be launched back! Vile then says,

" What the hell, is it malfunctioning all of a sudden? Which one of you lame hunter installed a virus in to my Erde Kaiser Fury!? No way some overgrown Enji thug could do that! Whoa!

" He is shocked to see Brad right in front of him as he says,"

Yes way dude! Because I don't need lame machines or magic to win like you all. All I need is what I was borne with, power, absolute power!"

He then takes a massive jab right for Vile, and in responds the villain punch's back with his machines own massive spiked hand! However Brad shows he is tired of playing around by easley shattering the entire right arm of the Ride armor! Vile flips out and says,

" Damn you freak, you're going to pay! He then puts all of the power to his machines large sword and tries to slash Brad in half, but it just hits Brad on the head and does not harm him at all! Brad grins and says,"

Time to put the toy's away, and get down to some serious business!"

He then head buts the larger machine, with such power that he pierces the armor plating and smashes its core! This causes a chain reaction and a angry Vile jets out just in time as his machine blows up!

Vile then says," No! You, your dead!

" Brad just has a energy ball form in his hand and says,"

Shut up wimp, you're not even a challenge. I'll need to smash something stronger then you to cool me down!

Sigma hears this and says,"

Damn it Vile, you should have finished of X Zero and Axl quicker! Now we have to deal with this caveman!

"Lacus smiles and says," Good work Brad! Way to use your anger constructively!

"Brad grunts and says," Hey now, I can't have my gal sweet dealing with theses posers. "

Genesis raises a eyebrow and says,"

You're telling me a girl like you is in a relationship with this Neanderthal? Poor dear, you really are fated for misery. "

This enrages Brad and he says,"

Hey, I don't care about what a soon to be dead guy thinks! And for your information, she is with me because my girl is smart, and was attracted at once to a true winner!"

He then lunges for Genesis, but he is hit from behind by a yellow blast, that all of a sudden forms a binding barrier around him! Vile then floats over to Sigma and says,"

More like a true zero loser! It will take more than brute force to stop us!"

Sigma nods before his remaining hand glows and he says,

" That is right, thrash about all you want, your powerless to stop the new age!

"He and Vile both fire powerful energy blasts at the now trapped Brad, and at the same time Genesis's own energy as he pours his power in to his rapier and says,"

Yes, the raw undefined nature of a beast cannot compare to the true masterful refined power of the dark side! You're an eyesore worm, time you perish! Impulse of Purgatory! "

With that Genesis fires a massive green blast, that merges with his fellow villains as they all head for Brad! However the large man just grins and says,

" Think that is going to impress me? Please, watch and learn, this is, the real power of the unstoppable Juggernaught!

" With that he yells, as his power explodes, instantly shattering the binding filed Vile put him in, and blasting back the combo blast, redirecting it in the opposite direction, and blasting another hole in the Stadium as it continues to blast through the city before everyone sees a mushroom cloud in the distant, nostalgic to when Majin Vegeta enticed Goku to fight him for DBZ fans!

Genesis glares at Brad and says," What is this man? Bah, you think a simple minded man as your self can stand in the way of the one true destiny of this cosmos? "

Brad winds his fist and grins madly as he says,"

Oh shut up all ready! I can care less for your ideals. All that matters is the heat of battle, and my own personal happiness! I told you, I am the great Brad Fowltror! And I am going to be the last thing you lame dudes see!"

Sigma just grits his teeth and says," Don't count your victory yet clown, your just asking for us to unleash are true power at you!"

Genesis also grins as he says," Yes, powerful as you may be, once you see are true wrath there will be nothing left of you!"

However a new voice then says," I don't think so; you guys have bitten off more than you can chew!

"The villains turn and see that Ben and the others have finally reached them! Brad just spits on the ground and says,"

Bah, what took you and your buddies so long to reach us Star Boy? "

As the group gets around Terra, Lacus, X and the others Bartz just breaths hard and says,"

Are you kidding? We just gave everything we had to keeping Weil from blowing up this planet! Not to mention those Necrocalcous kept popping up on the way! "

Ben sighs and says,"

You really should just shut up Brad, this whole mess is mostly your fault anyway.

"Lacus looks embarrassed and says,"

Er, Ben is kind of right on this Brad, they did save us all with Max's help."

Brad just eyes Lacus before looking at Ben and saying,"

Bah, I could have blown up that thing myself. Whatever, just stay out of my way.

"Cloud gets in to fighting stance and says,

" It's over Genesis, you can't win"

Genesis then says," Cloud, your wrong, we all ready won. There is no way Kira will let you survive the end of this day. Huh?

" They hear the sound of thrusters and turn up to see Max descending, in his Tri-Edge Gundam as the mobile suit uses a speaker to project his voice and Ben's cousin says,"

So, you all joined the Kira fan club have you? It's a pretty overrated club to say the least. Still, you must have all gotten his extreme arrogance, because it's clear you guys don't have a chance of hell of winning!"

Sigma then says," That's what you think, Max Bruder! But even if you also join the fray, we will prevail! "

Vile then aims his shoulder cannon and at Max's Gundam and says,"

I am not scared of you! Ill blast you to dust by the time you're done, gack!"

Before he can finish all of a sudden he is blasted in the back, but not by Max, or Ben, or anyone else! As Vile comes crashing to the ground everyone looks around before a new robotic male voice says,"

Mister Bruder, I have finished the download, and see you need help stopping the hostiles. "Everyone looks around and Ben says,"

What the, who is this? I don't sense anyone."

Ben then hears Max chuckle and says,"

Your sense of timing is as awkward as always, Bacchus. But, good work, you were able to get the data we need even during all of this carnage. I trust it was what we were after? "

All of a sudden everyone sees a new figure appears, as if he was invisible in plain sight with the same tech Max was using, in the ruined stands behind Max's mobile suit. Ben sees it's a large humanoid man, that looks entirely robotic! His entire body is made up of green and grey armor and its clear he has more than a little cybernetic parts in him. Max just chuckles and says,

" Oh don't mind him. This guy is just someone who hired me for some help. But Bacchus has been a good customer, and luck has it he can help me get what I need, to get what I seek! I would tell you more but I doubt you guys are going to live enough to care.

"Genesis frowns and says,"

That was my line, and I had enough of this! No matter how many of you try and stop us, it's no use!" Both him and Sigma begin to have their power levels explode as Sigma says,"

Enough, both of us have gotten much stronger lately, and its time you learn the results!

"Huh, what is this!?" All of sudden a pillar of light breaks out between them and the Enji, and everyone is shocked to see none other than Kira, standing on the hand of the Strike Freedom appear in front of them! Ben's eyes narrow as he says,"

Kira! So, you are here to, find, time I cut of your other hand!"

Kira just looks as emotionless as ever before he says," That name has no meaning to me anymore Ben Auro. I threw that away, along with the rest of the lingering weakness of my humanity. You may now only address me as the dark lord Darth Judicar, now and forever the one whose destiny is to end this rotten cosmos.

"Max just has his mobile suit get ready to attack and says," Kira, you really have gone totally of the deep end. I don't care what you call yourself now; no way am I letting you Xiza and the others going on living!"

This gets Kira to look amused and turns to his former comrade as he says,"

Ah Max, you really are a one track pony are you not? You, your failure cousin and the other warriors of light will never understand what true sacrifice means. That is why you will fail. However, I don't have time to educate you all today. You see, the mission given to me was to eradicate Weil first and once and for all give the final blow to the Zeon Federation. All others, are to be addressed later. Looks like you get to live a little longer at least.

" All of a sudden Giga Bowser breaks out of the rubble and says,"

Man, where did that guy go? One minute me and that dragon dude are about to rip him apart and the next minute I am frozen solid! Where did that Ridley go anyway? Hey, there you all are! Huh, lord Judicar? What's going on? Going to give theses punks there just desserts at last? "

Genesis tries to contain his displeasure at being ordered to retreat and turns to Bowser and says,"

It seems are grand "Commander" wants us to put prioritize who we kill, even when victory is still so close. But, it is his command, and he MUST know what is best.

" Kira then has both light and darkness surround him as he says," You should be rejoicing, you get to cling on to your lives a little longer, because I could easily crush you this very moment." Max then charges at Kira in his Gundam and says," You're the king of the cocky pricks if you still think you're so superior to me!"

Kira just extends his hand and his own Gundam fires all of its weapons and unleashes its funnels at the same time to keep Max and the others back! He then has his eyes glow and says,"

It's too late Max; the plan I and Xiza have in motion cannot be stopped. I wonder, when you all finally realize that your actions are truly meaningless, will you still have the will to resist me? It will be amusing to watch, but then again I doubt we will meet again."

With that he snaps his fingers, and his aura consumes Genesis, Giga Bowser, Vile, and Sigma. And then a moment later they all blast up in to the sky, and warp out of there! This angers Max greatly and he says,

" Damn it, not again! Kira, you can't keep running away from me, ill finish things with you if it's the last thing I do!"

His new partner walks over to him and says,"

Mister Bruder, I am afraid the ship that man warped in to is all ready in the process of entering Hyper space. However, thanks to the data I found, we can still go through with are original plan. 'Max just exists his mobile suit and jumps down in front of Bacchus as he says,"

Good, then at least we can give one filthy crook the judgment he deserves today. Transfer the data to the ship so TR-5X can optimize the plan at once. "Ben just looks in the air and says," So, in the end everyone got away. Damn it, I messed up again.

"Cloud just looks at Ben and says," Don't blame yourself Ben, you did all you could, we all did. Things, just did not go as planned, but they hardly do.

"Lacus goes over to Ben and says," Cloud is right Ben, you did all you could to prevent all of them from destroying everything in the heat of this hectic battle. You have nothing to feel bad about. "Ben then smiles and says,"

Lacus, Cloud Sensei, thanks.

"Wyrmmon then says," Don't worry boss, we will make sure to get them next time!"

Sabin then walks past them, looking annoyed, and says," Yes, next time there is no way we will let things go wrong, as long as everyone sticks to the plan. RIGHT BRAD!!!?"

He glares at his pupil, but Brad just looks defiant and says,"

What, your saying it's all my fault he got away? Please, it's because you all were not fast enough! I was just sticking to my gut and struck before they could all do anything!

"Doug looks at Brad and says,"

Shut up Brad! You can't hide that your ego blew it!"

Brad just cracks his knuckles and says,"

Have something to say Doug? I'm mad enough at Weil and the others getting away as it is, and pounding you in to the, AH!!"

In a flash Sabin is behind Brad and puts his leg to his back and grabs his arms before pulling them! As Brad growls in pain his furious squad commander says,"

Enough Brad! You disobeyed a direct order from your superior, and nearly caused your fellow Enji, this entire world and everyone on it, and even yourself, to perish because of your lust for glory! This is no laughing matter, because of you we blew a huge chance to end the fighting with Zeon! And you're not even sorry, you can be kicked out form the Enji at this rate!" Lacus runs over to Sabin and says,

" Please Captain Fargo, don't go that far! Brad made a mistake yes, but he meant no harm! Please, let him correct his mistake by having another chance! Won't it be better if he is kept under your wing then let lose? "

Sabin looks at Lacus and says," Lacus, I don't want to give up on Brad either, but his lack of commitment is starting to worry me, and anger Grand Master Myers and the others. This can't just be made up with another ten thousand pushups and detentions. "

Lacus then says," I understand that, but, if Brad shows he in his misguided way proves to be out of his desire to win the war he can stay right? "

Brad just says," Yah, Lacus is right, I just don't think much, so be easy eh Sabin?

" Sabin sighs before he lets Brad go and says,"

This is not going to end well, especially since the Enji are trying to redeem themselves in the eyes of the public. Some of the more irrational people put us all in with Kira and Xehamaru, even though he tried to kill us to. "

Ben just sighs and looks at the damage done to the city and says,"

Public opinion changes as easy as clouds, best we can do is to be consistent to are desire to protect the innocent, right wrongs, and stop evil were ever we can. Still, Weil, Xiza, Kira, the others, and Zannacross, the source of all of this darkness. We have to find a way to put a stop to this, or the fighting, and the death and sadness brought by it will never end.

"Lacus just looks at Ben and smiles as she says,"

Ben, you really do want to save everyone, or at least everyone you can. "

Ben and Lacus are startled when they hear Max laugh before he snaps his fingers, and his mobile suit transforms back in to its ship form and the detached parts come back to combine with it before he walks over to Ben and says,

" Look at you Ben, you really have taken on the traits of a true Enji, how sad. Still, you really want to take a stab at getting one of the crooks behind everything? What a coincidence, I was just going to go off and do that.

"This gets Ben's, and everyone attention and Ben says," What are you getting at Max?

"His cousin points to Bacchus and says,"

This guy might not look like anything special but his brain is pretty good and finding out stuff. And, during all of this I had him hack in to both top secret Zeon and Vector files that were brought by Weil and Xiza 's staff. Good thing during all the commotion they got sloppy, because Bacchus was able to hack and obtain the data I need, to track down Xiza. "

Cloud looks at Max and says,"

What do you mean? "

Max motions to the large android behind him and he nods before saying," To be more precise Captain Strife, I was able to decode the security the Vector company has on the security around there headquarters, the massive ship the size of a space colony and the main base of operation for the Vector company and its operations, the ship **Dämmerung** ."

X walks over and says,"

But, we should be trying to fallow Weil, after what he has done he must be stopped. "

Max chuckles and says," I admit Weil proved today he is even more of a greedy insane SOB then I thought. But, even so he is not as great a threat as Xiza. "Lacus looks confused and says,"

But how can that be Max, when Weil has the Death Star? "

Max turns to Lacus and says," Even if Weil has something that can blow up a world, I think Xiza has that kind of power all to himself. When I confronted him he showed he had enough power to give me pause."

Ben then looks at Max and says," So, what do you plan to do Max? "

Max grins and punches the nearby pillar so hard it shatters before he says,"

It's simple, Xiza was helping Kira with his power play for years, and I have reason to suspect he may have been working with the Zannacross Empire since before the Irazos Civil war to shape things in his favor. And for all that, and for being the one most reasonable for the genocide of the Zandalorin's, I am going to kill him and whatever Vector or Pirate scum he throws at me to get to him! Now, the question is, do you guys want in the action or not?

"Ben just says," Max, are you asking for are help?

"Max chuckles and says,"

Oh please, even if Xiza has hidden from me his true strength, it's not going to stop the burning power I have been storing just for him and Kira! Still, I could use your help taking out all his overpaid employs to make sure he does not pull any more dirty tricks and escapes. I waited too long for this. Still, I am sure you all want to take down this slime ball to right? After all, unless the mottos changed since I left, killing bad guys is your job.

"Cloud looks down and says,"

Xiza, as one of the subcommittee members that aided Kira, he has much to answer for. Especially with his connections to the space pirates. It seems no one really knows his true story, but it's time we find out.

"Brad is in a state of disbelief and says,

" Whoa, hold the phone, your all going to trust this guy!? He is a TRAITOR if you all remember anything past last week! He was playing you Star boy, and tried to kidnap my gal with those other bounty hunters! He is nothing but a worthless money grubber, even if he is your cousin he is just a lier, he could be working for Xiza for all we know! Hey!" This enrages Max and in a flash he grabs Brad by the throat and lifts him up in the air as he says,"

Shut up you worthless punk, I had it up to here with you as it is for blowing my chance to finish Xiza right there! I am not always proud of some of my recent achievements, but even if I don't have honor left, I still have the honor of my friends. And I won't dishonor them; ill avenge them by giving those backstabbers what they deserve! "

Brad just chuckles and says,"

If you are so fired up, then how come you don't have the guts to get your revenge? If you're so tough why you hide in the shadows wearing some mask? A real man does not need to hide, he takes to action and gets what he wants!"

Max narrows his eyes and says,"

It's not as simple as your deluded head thinks it is! I was on the run with the Titan's the Vector company and whoever else Xiza paid to get me, I could not do things the easy way. Trusting your gut and knowing the situation is not always one and the same. If you are driven purely by passion then your just a dog.

And for your information, I never attended to kidnap Lacus. I was with Ben because Kira forced my hand, and I tagged along because I did not want Lacus to somehow be in the hands of those disgusting Frost brothers or that dark Enji! I was just going to at the worse take her for a ride or something. Still, I am sorry I messed up your birthday Lacus and hope your family is all right. "

Lacus smiles and says,"

Oh, thank you Max. Don't worry, Sarah is find now and even mother is mostly over it. Now she only rants on about it once a day! Besides, I know the burden you have been dealing with for so long is overwhelming, your own best friend betrayed you and turned everyone against you, how sad.

"Max grins and says,"

Don't worry, I am over it. So, are you guys going to do this or not? "

Terra then says," I am not sure, even if Max is not working for Xiza, this could be a disaster. We don't know what traps Xiza has in store for us, nor do we know his true power. We should make a plan first, and contact Master Myers.

"Cloud then says,"

Max did help us with Diz stop Kira 's plans in his tracks. "

Max just begins to walk to his ship and as the loading bay lands down he says,"

My window of opportunity is closing fast, Xiza will likely change the security settings soon. And I don't have time to waste for bureaucratic nonsense! I am telling you guys the truth, are you going to sit on your thumbs are come with me?

"Ben looks down, and then looks right at Max's eyes before he says,"

Max, I believe your telling the truth. And, I want to stop Xiza, he can't be allowed to go on with his schemes. So, ill come with you, and stop him once and for all. Is that ok Cloud Sensei?

"Cloud nods and says,' While I would have liked a little more prep time, this is the situation we were given.

" Samus then looks at her beam cannon and says," If Xiza is really also the true leader and founder of the Space Pirates, then he is the one who needs to answer for all the things they have done, like the deaths of my parents. Ill join you for no extra charge, this time. "

Lacus then says," If Ben is able to trust you, then I will trust you as well Max.

" Terra, Sabin, Leon and the others all nod and Max grins as he says,

" Glad to see your using common sense.

" Brad just looks at Max and says,

" Find, do whatever you want. Oh well, it should be fun smashing some bug freaks. And taking down such a hot shot will make my name go way up! Max just rolls his eyes and says,"

Your boyfriend has a one track mind for sure Lacus."

As Lacus looks embarrassed X goes up to Max and says," We should at least report back to everyone so they don't think something happened to us. And if Admiral Fox or Noah can spare some back up then the more the better I would say. "

Bartz then sighs and says," Don't worry about that X, me and Veigue can make sure everything is cleaned up here and fill everyone in. Good luck guys! "

With that Max just turns around and says,

Well, now that we got a roll call lets get moving, we don't have time to dawdle. I doubt Xiza will be happy so be ready for anything. Heh, look at me, I almost sound like a Enji again. Bacchus, come on.

" With that the large android nods and he, and everyone willing to join Max on his job moves in to the Tri-Edge. As soon as everyone has entered the doors close and the ship all ready blasts up and prepares to leave the planet! It only takes a minute for the ship to blast through the atmosphere of Cardianon and prepare to go in to hyper space!

Max just says,' As soon as Bacchus can use the data to get a lock on Xiza we are heading right for him. Even if Xiza fled as soon as he got away, he could not have gotten that far away, and this ship has a damn good hyper drive system. In the meantime relax, just don't touch anything.

"As Ben and the others fallow Max they see a large living room in the center, with many paths that lead to beds. James takes a look around and says,

" You have quite a lot of rooms for someone who only lives with him self and his droid assistant most of the time.

" Max shrugs and says,"

Most of theses rooms are containment cells, I like to have the option to contain a large number of my targets at a time, since I am quite busy even in my spare time. But, at least that means I can transport a lot of people at a time. "

Kyle then looks at a sword even larger then the sword Cloud uses, Max's favorite sword he received from Grando Fett Biskar and says,

" Whoa, that's one nice sword! You really are every ware!

" Kyle goes to touch it and Max says," Hands of kid, its stored up there for a reason. "

Brad raises a eyebrow and says," Man, such a huge sword, must mean its wieldier is compensating for something bigger. Still, looks like a, ow!

" Brad was about to grab it when in a instant Max throws a kunai at his hand! It hits him dead on and a angry Brad goes to pluck it out before it shocks him!

Max just says," More like your trying to compensate with your fists for your empty head. Any way, how's it going Bacchus? "

The giant robot just has his hand plug in to a terminal next to the door way to the pilot room and says,' It seems everything is going well. TR-58 is using the data to get a direct rout to the current location of the Dämmerung .

" Max then looks back at his sword and says," Good, then this time its for real. "

Doug then looks at Bacchus and says,' So, before we go in to another den of pepole ready to kill us, just who is this guy again? He a new maverick hunter or something? "

Zero shakes his head and says," I never seen any guy like this before either. "

Bacchus then looks around and says," My apologies, I suppose this would raise some questions. While before during the battle I was not able to give you all a proper introduction. Allow me to fix that. I am Bacchus Dexley, and I was native of the city of Morphus, from planet Irazos . "

This gets everyone's attention and Leon says,

" You mean your from the world that went through that brutal civil war that shaped the destiny's of Xehamaru, Kira, and many more? Given the fact that the report I readied on the subject said the city of Morphus was totally destroyed, its no wonder your in that metal armor.

" Bacchus looks at his own hands and says,"

That guess is not totally inaccurate. For you see in this body only my brain and spinal cord is from my original flesh body. The rest is a articule structure covered in a armored shell of arcanatite alloy. However, this was not as a result of the war, it was because of something that happened right before it.

"Cloud says," Before the war even broke out? What do you mean?

"Max chuckles and says,"

Funny you say that Cloud, that happens to be the reason why I am working with this guy in the first place. You see, him and me have a common motive, to get to the bottom of things. He is after Xiza to, for what ruined his life.

"Ben then says," What are you talking about now Max? "

Max looks serious and says," Ever since I escaped Kira 's betrayal , I wanted to know what turned Kira from the man I trusted and respected to the twisted guy who now sees him self as god. So I looked in to the things that Kira was up to in the past few years. One of those things of course leaded back to the thing that changed Kira the most, the Irazos civil war. Last year I went back to the world, and did some sleuthing to find out what caused the thing in the first place. As you may or may not know, the war first started out as a battle between the two major races of the world. The humans like what Bacchus once was here called the Shians who where the ones who controlled the city's and the markets, and the insect like spices the Kursuis, who where the ones who controlled the planet's energy sources.

Everyone thinks it was caused over a simple dispute for power, but when I dug a few holes, and rattled a few heads, I found out it was a lot more complicated then that. You see, the reason they were at each others throats was because both sides were blaming each other for a major disaster. The reason no one on the outside realized this, they were blaming each other for something that was top secret.

And after spending a month finding, and beating out the truth, I was able to get some real answers. It seems, both sides were blaming each other for the sabotage, of a top secret project that was being worked on there, the Juggernaught project.

" Ben's, and everyone else's eyes widen and he says," The Juggernaught project? What is that? Wait, is that were Brad was grown? "

Brad looks furious and says,"

Real funny, you know I ant from some test tube! I told you before; I had a power level of over ten thousand since I was born! I was born to be the best, sure as hell not some lab experiment!"

Ben sighs and says," I was just kidding Brad, but still, what is this project, and how come Kira or Xehamaru never knew about it? "

Bacchus then clears his throat and says,"

Most likely because 99% of the people involved with that project are dead, and I am the only one who is alive that knows of its existence, for I was a scientist who worked on the project.

"Brad snorts and says," So bolt brain, was the project to make a super cyborg weapon and you're the result? Big deal!"

Bacchus looks down and says," Not quite, but your correct in the sense that the Juggernaught Project was for the idea of creating the ultimate weapon, or more like the ultimate fighter. For you see, this was in the time when many groups were racing to create the perfect super solder. "

James then strokes his chin and says," Wait, you mean the same ultimate solder program that Garma Kaiba was behind? "

Max laughs and says," So, you found out the truth about that eh? No, not quite. This was a project so radical no one in the Lylat Kingdom would dare have there name linked to it. It's funny though, even though there was no war going on, everyone seemed to be trying to have there own idea of the perfect warrior as if it was the next big thing. I guess people are always thinking about the next war, even in peace. But in any case like I said this project was so radical only people who could not contain there zeal to have the most powerful weapons on there side would take part in it. Men like Weil, Xiza and the type. "Bacchus then continues and says,"

The project's main idea was thought up by three of the most renown scientists in bio engendering, and modification in the cosmos.

_Ozwell__E. Spencer, William Birkin, James Marcus__**, **and__Wilhelm' Mantel_ where the four main chief designers. While many other scientists like my self were a part of the project for lesser roles. Even Daimon Mizrahi was involved, for a time."

James then says," The man who created Digimon was behind this project? "

Bacchus turns around and says," Not quite. His help was requested by the others, but he turned down the offer because he was disgusted. For you see, this project was truly one of horror. While the super solider projects like the ones that were used on ones like Ezan Kaiba were mostly about modifications and enchantments for battle performance. The Juggernaught project was truly from the get go to create a monster of battle, one that would in theory one day become the most powerful being in the cosmos. To be honest, I was not thrilled about working on the project, but I needed the funds to pay for my wife's operation. I did not blame Mister Mizrah for rejecting to work on the project, he was not the first. Sadly he would be the last though, for that was the day the lab, the city around it, and everyone in it died.

The Juggernaught project truly was an unstable project from the get go. But Wilhelm and the others would not let them lesion to reason, and in the end many paid the price for that. In essence the Juggernaught project was different then the other projects because while the others wanted to create super solders, they were still human.

This project would create a true monster. The basics of the project contained that using genetic engineering, and using various substances like high level Gamma formulas, and various forbidden viruses made to alter the very cells of life like the Progenitor virus, to create in theory a organism that can handle any situation. The hypotheses was that this being would make him self immune to what ever hurt him, and one day become invincible. Also as a result the being would have tremendous power, power to shatter worlds, or even match the celestial ones. This was because when ever the supposed subject was left near death, in time it would recover, with double the power. Also, another part of the data was to have the subject be able to absorb the magical energy of every opponent it would defeat, making it grow stronger and stronger with each battle.

"Terra looks horrified and says,"

This sounds like a nightmare. Even the experiments done by Emperor Gestahl and Kefka on Espars for there Magiteck seem human to this!

Cloud nods and says,"

This project seems like it was intending to create a perfect monster of death even surpassing Genesis and Sephiroth. What happened, did the project work?

"Bacchus then says,"

We never had a chance to see, for before we had a chance to test it on a human everything fell apart. We had tested it on a native ape like creature before, and it tripled his size, turned his eyes red, and his fur gold, and quadrupled his power! However, the mutation drove it insane, and any attempt to control it was futile. In the end its power grew so much that it destroyed the test satellite we sent it on, and killed it self in the process. We were able to divert everyone's attention by making false evidence that the incident was caused by a legendary rumored creature of the world, the legendary Super Sayian.

However, this caused are founders to get nervous, and Spencer and the others became even more frantic in there determination to prove to everyone there genius. However, it would seem they never had a chance. A Month after the incident, all I could remember was going to get some coffee and cheesecake, before the alarm went of. I did not even have time to figure out why, because all of a sudden I was consumed with a massive explosion. However, even though my limbs were crushed and I suffered extreme radiation I was lucky, because everyone else in the area was dead.

It seemed somehow the blast blasted me down in to the ground, saving me from the full effect. I still don't know what happened. A possible sabotage, someone blowing up the area for there own ends, I wish I knew. I could not ask anyone, when I woke up I was all ready in the body you see before you, and it had been four months since the explosion, and the fighting between sides started.

" Max then walks up and says," It seems that both people of the planet blamed the other for causing the incident. And since neither would take responsibly, it could only escalate, escalate so bad me, Kira, Xehamaru, and the others were called in. And I think you know the rest.

"Ben's eyes widen and he says," Wait, your telling me, that all of this was caused by the result of some mad project gone wrong?

" Max gives off a sarcastic laugh and says,

" More or less, yes. We don't know what caused the lab around the Juggernaught project to explode. But it was clear it was no accident. Maybe it was Kira and Shin's former Capitan Azien, maybe it was Xiza and he stole it to create his newest freak of nature, maybe it was another unknown crazy freak trying to make him or her self a god. Who ever it was, in essence it caused the deaths of countless lives, and also was responsible in some way for both Xehamaru and Kira to become who they were, and in turn maybe if only a little, responsible for the deaths of the entire population of Zandalor.

What I do know, is that this Juggernaught Project had a large amount of Vector funds and technology go in to it. That's why, when I found Bacchus here, and after giving him my story he gave me his. And that's why we came to a agreement. He would help me find out the info I needed, and help me find the truth about Xiza. In turn I would help him find out the truth of what happened to the Juggernaught project. "

Bacchus then says," I rebuilt this body of mine in to a combat body so I could be ready to give those that trifled with the life's of many for there own profit. I swore that I would find the truth, and with mister Bruder here I have been getting closer to the truth. That is why I plead with you all to help us stop Xiza once and for all, so that this insanity can not be repeated again.

"Ben's eyes form with resolve and he says,

" Don't worry, all of us here will do all we can to put a stop to Xiza. It seems he has a rather long list of crimes to account for, and its are job to make sure he finally answers to them!"

His comrades nod and Max grins while saying,"

Glad your all fired up, your going to need that energy, because we are about to hit down his front door real soon. Oh, but before that, I have one more question, for you. "He turns to Brad and this annoys Brad before he responds with,"

Me? What? " Max just walks up to him and says," What planet are you from again? "

Brad just laughs and says," That's easy, I grew up in Katina before my parents kicked the bucket and I crashed with my uncle till I joined the Enji! " Max then narrows his eyes and says," You never happened to take any vacations did you? I am just saying, you like to call your self the Unstoppable Juggernaught, a lot. "

This infuriates Brad and he pounds the wall so hard the ship rattles, which is a very bad thing to do when in hyperspace, before he says," What, your saying you think I am your mysterious man? Talk about stereotyping, I was never near that dirty planet! My folks were to poor to ever afford any trips. Besides, I am a true Juggernaught, I was born that way because it's my destiny to be the best!

" Max just walks up to his face and says,"

All right then, just tell me this. How do you managed to get so powerful with your lackluster training methods? How were you able to obtain such a level of power so casually, a level of strength that even the legendary Solid Cobras Knight unit, could not reach so easy huh?

"Brad just grits his teeth and says, "

Its because it was the natural order that's why! I don't need no special powers, I have enough drive to win it all as it is! Maybe you want to find out right now how much will I have? I am tired of freaking everyone disrespecting me! Ill teach you to look down on me!

"Max cracks his knuckles and a worried Lacus gets between them and says,"

No wait, stop it please. Max, Brad's story is true; he was never near the world of Irazos. Five and a half years ago his father killed his mother in a drunken rage, and when the authorities came his father slit his wrists. Then he moved to Corneria to live with his uncle. I met his uncle himself, so I know it's true. Please, I know Brad is not very polite and can be quick to anger. But I know he would never do something as horrible as this!"

Max just sighs and says,"

Your lucky you have such a classy lady having your back. Bah, I guess he is not the type that would be able to pull what ever happened off. So, I see its clear you had an unhappy childhood. Bah, my parents may still be alive but they live in different worlds. Haven't heard from them in years, but I would not be surprised if they were divorced by now.

"Ben looks up as if he is thinking of something and says,"

Your wrong Max, they are still together. Oh but that dose reminded me, your friend Alice now lives with them. Last time my dad talked to uncle Beck he told me something about pay and,"

Max cuts him off with," I could care less, the last time my dad was able to put his head out of the sand I don't even remember. Forget it, the past is the past, and all I care about is the future. Ah, it seems the future is even closer then I though. " He said this because everyone hears a bell sound and TR-X5 pops his head out of the pilot room and says,"

Sir Janus, the target point is approaching, and its conformed to be the same ship you were seeking. We are now preparing to get out of Hyper Space. "Max grins and says,"

Well, looks like Xiza has more ego then I thought if he did not even bother to run very far. All right, put the screen up. "

With that everyone sees the sliver and platinum colored droid 's eyes glow and a new hologram screen comes up in the center. Everyone sees the surreal background of Hyper space fade back to normal space, and the sight that awaits them is far from confronting, as they at last spot Xiza 's massive base of operations ahead of them! Ben sees the Dämmerung and says," I knew Xiza had a lot of money, but still, this is the pinnacle of over the top!"

Doug just whistles and says," No kidding buddy." Everyone sees a massive black ship/ space colony 1000 kilometers in length! Lacus then says,"

Xiza, the amount of forces he must have in there is tremendous, it's like he has the forces the level of a planet on his side.

" Ben just says," Good grief, this is going to be rough.

"Max just looks amused at Ben and says,

" Hey now, this is nothing. Even if he has an army the size of the galaxy on his side, we will blast through every last one of them! Sigh, it seems you keep forgetting what I told you, Courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality. And if your will is strong enough, then you can get through any obstacle!"

Ben just grins and says,"

Right, I never forgot that motto. Heh, I guess this means your sorry for tricking me?

"Max just turns around and says,"

Hell no, blame your self for trusting others so much! Ben, you will never have the power to hang on in this cruel cosmos if you don't have the will to get things done on your own! You can't trust anyone, I thought what happened between us and that whole Idious phase you went over would make that very clear to you. "

Ben just looks ashamed and turns down and says,"

Max, so you still won't return to who you were, but. "

Hiryuumon then looks at Ben before he turns to Max and says," The boss has true friends in us, he can believe in us no matter what! He is not foolish in trusting in us!"

Max just looks annoyed and says,"

Find then, hang on to your naivety if you can't handle it, but that's how it is. So Bacchus, is it working? I better not hear that the data you downloaded was a trap.'

The cyborg just keeps pressing buttons and says,

" No, we are have managed to create a valid accesses code. While I don't we can keep are cover for long with the man Xiza is, we can at least enter successfully. "

Max then nods and says," All right, then lets do this. "

With this the Tri-Edge fly's a path right in to one of the massive hanger bays on the side of the Dammerung, and thanks to the data Max's robotic ally was able to retrieve, they were able to successfully past through its shields. Sure enough, they are able to land on the Vector main base of operations. As they land Max goes out first, in his full Janus armor. A Vector employee enters and says," Who are you? Are you one of are special operatives?"

Max chuckles and says," You could say that. I am here to see the president, to discuss, his early retirement!"

With that in a flash he slashes the man in half, along with the rest of the men around him before they can even react! Ben and the others soon step off the Tri-Edge and see the mess Max has all ready made and Ben says,"

Geese Max, you did not have to kill them."

Max just looks over his shoulder and says,"

Still being soft? While I am not about to become like Kira, I long ago saw how useless it is to have any formalities in battle. It's either killed or be killed, honor is a luxury that is not worth the price. "

Brad grins and says,"

Well, for once he says something I like! Time to bust some heads!"

Lacus looks around and says,"

But, this place is so massive, where do we even go to get to Xiza?

"X looks around and says," This place may be massive, but it should not be to hard to find Xiza

"Max grins and says,"

Someone who lives as ravenously as him will have his living quarters clearly stand out. However, he may have a trap ready. I guess the only way to be sure is to be real thero, and smash apart this entire place! All right guys, we have a lot of ground to cover, and not much time to cover it. So, lets get going!" Ben nods before he gets confused and says," Hey, your not even a Enji, why are you giving the orders? "

Max grins and says," Because I am the most capable one for the job, I know what to expect, and besides, its personal. "

Cloud nods and says," All right, as long as you don't pull anything we will fallow you for now. Come on everyone, lets move out!"

With that Max, the X hunters, Samus, Ben and the Enji, and even the reluctant Brad fallows Max as they burst through the nearest door. While it looks like a quite reception, little do they know its soon going to be anything but! Xiza is in fact very aware that they are all onboard, and at this very moment is in his executive offices monitoring them!

* * *

Salzon is like always at his side and says," Well, now they are here. Max wasted no time.

"Xiza chuckles and says,"

He is a man of great effecnicy. A shame he has to be so foolish, I could have ringed out some more profit out of him yet. But, since that can not be a option, it is time he, Ben Auro, and all the other Enji are disposed of for good. Has Ridley been retrieved yet? "

Salzon nods and says,"

We were able to warp him on board moments ago. It seems he is still in raged Max got out of his sights. "

Xiza laughs and says,"

Good, he can use that anger to once and for all put that poor Samus out of her misery. Now, wake up and summon the Zinyu Force at once. Ill be putting them to use as well.

" Salzon raises a eye brow and says,"

The Zinyu Force? Those eccentric idiots will never be able to take Max down.

" Xiza just takes a drink from his glass before he says,"

But they are powerful enough to handle the others, and with there antics will make a nice stall tactic. Lastly, active the Mother Brain. Its time we see how much use the money rebuilding it was worth. Well, to think after all this time I would have to get my hands dirty my self.

" He then looks at his pet, before he causally crushes it! He licks the blood off his lips and says,"

It has been a while, since I had the chance to host so much fun. Do try and at least make your last stand amusing everyone. After all, it would be a shame, if the celebration of the end of humanity was a bore! Hahahahaha!!" Well, it seems Max was able to get everyone to get on board his train of revenge. However, while after getting through the combined madness of forces from both Weil and Kira and managed to make a smooth landing. It seems Xiza is preparing to make there visit to his estate anything but a pleasant time!

Can are hero's be ready for what he has in store? To tune in don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

* * *

Next time are hero's began there assault on the massive **Dämmerung** , and are soon forced to split up in order to cover more ground, and because they come under fire by the massive Alvatore! ( I knew I said that would happen this chapter, but decided the fight would work better for the next one. Er, my bad. )

Max take's on the massive golden mobile armor and leaves it to his cousin and the others to soften up Xiza for his arrival. However the Enji run in to some speed bumps when they encounter some of Xiza 's elite warriors, the bizarre yet deadly Zinyu force! ( And yes, they are a parody of DBZ's Ginyu force. If you have been paying attention to parts of Xiza, then it should not be all that random haha. )

Ben's group dose not run in to them though, they run in to something even more horrifying, one of Samus 's most deadly foes from the past, a newly function Mother Brain! At first Ben is not impressed seeing a giant brain in a jar and goes to end it with one blast, but he and the others soon learn the hard way this brain can dish out some major damage when it transforms! Not only is Mother Brain vastly more powerful then when Samus had its showdown in Super Metroid, but when its angered it unleashes a toxic gas, that is powerful enough to instantly paralyze all humans with one breath! Luckily, it dose not work on Digimon though, and it seems its up to Hiryuumon to take down this mother of a menace!

However even as Geno-Wyrmmon Ben's partner can't make a dent, and things look grim. However, when things look bleak, Hiryuumon , and the power Ben has gained from the Star Sword, shows he intends to fallow through his promise to always have Ben's back, and in a burst of power, managed to Warp Digvole to his most powerful form, his mega level, Shinryudramon! Will the arrival of this royal knight Digimon be enough to aid his friends? To find out tune in to

_**Chapter 106: Brainstorming out of the Jaws of Evil! True Shape of the Chosen Hero's Partner**_! Till next time, but first some auhtors notes. Just to clear thigns up, before you wonder, while the names and personlity of the Resident Evil top geniuses are the same, they are not entirly the same oviously. And, for other questions, that will be fore later.

Oh, and one more thing. Don't, see, Dragon Ball Evoultion, ever. Even if your going to mock it, you will just cry, sigh, and wasted your time. If your going to do a movie, you need a budject, and KNOW WHAT DRAGON BALL Z IS!!!

Er, in any case thanks for all the reviews like always.


	51. C: 106 True Roar of Camaraderie!

_**Chapter 106: Brainstorming out of the Jaws of Disaster! True Roar of Camaraderie! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic wars the situation was more than a little tense! After being pushed to the edge Weil showed just how far he was willing to go, and was ready to blast the entire planet of Cardianon to dust with his ultimate weapon, the Space Station Ragronok, the Death Star! With enough firepower to destroy the planet, Ben and the others had little time to spare if they wanted to avert disaster!

Ben unleashed all of his power and with the help of his friends tried to blast back the Death Star's attack. However even after how much power Ben and the others have gained, its still takes a lot to match a weapon designed to shatter worlds! Still, they were able to keep it back, and when Max lent a hand after getting Giga Bowser and Ridley Ultima of his tail things looked better. In fact they looked way better when in his Tri-Edge Gundam Max managed to shut down the beam by nearly causing an overload, but Tarkin was able to shut down the system before the chain reaction caused the entire battle station to blow up! Both the Lylat and Zannacross forces took advantage of this and began to attempt to pound Weil in to dust. However the stubborn Zeon leader refused to be defeated, and in the end made a break for it.

While the Enji still had to deal with Genesis, Sigma, Vile, Giga Bowser and there henchmen, they got a break when Kira out of all people appeared and called them off because he wanted to finish Weil first, and saw Ben, Max and the others as threats that could be dealt with at his leisure. Despite Kira, or Darth Judicar now, being as arrogant as ever, at least this gave are hoer's a break. However, just when it looked like the theme of the day was chase the Weil, Max and his new ally, the cybog Bacchus, managed to convince Ben and a lot of the others to help him pursue Xiza. After persuading everyone that Xiza was in fact the bigger threat Ben and his friends, plus Brad, ended up going with Ben's cousin. As the ship left the planet, and went to fallow the coordinates Bacchus was able to acquire to get in to the massive flagship of the head of Vector, the Space Pirates, and maybe more.

On the way Max filled in to his new helpers just what he was after. He explained how he was helping Max because he needed his help to confront Xiza about the Juggernaught project. This project turned out to be a horrifying super soldier program that was so racial that even Lylat hardliners like Garma Kaiba would not approve of it, and it made things like the SOLDIER program that gave birth to Genesis, Sephiroth, and all of Deep Ground look like booster shots! With the ability to get stronger from every near death experience, and absorb energy from whatever it would fight, be immune to every hazarders environment, and one day have the power rumored to match the celestial ones, it seemed like it was a true nightmarish monster! However, lucky for the Enji and the cosmos it would seem the Juggernaught project was never completed, for one day an explosion decimated the entire laboratory and the city and everyone around it, with Bacchus the only apparent survivor!

While no one was able to figure out just what caused the incident, Xiza seems to be having some hand in it and the most likely subject. And since this incident was the true cause of the Irazos civil war, and in turn what turned both Kira and Xehamaru at least partly to the dark side, this was an unforgivable thing to be blamed on! Max seemed to aim Brad in to his cross hairs for a second, and with Brad's ruthless desire to be the best and extreme power it was not too far out of the question.

However, Brad's background, and with Lacus as a witness it seems to be more than the usual trash Brad is talking. Before the matter could be discussed more, they at last were approaching there new target, the **Dämmerung** !

The massive black colony that was large enough to be its own mobile country was quite the formable dwelling for the many faced foe, but Max's desire for revenge made him fearless, and he was able to fire up the others with it to! Everyone was able to get on board no problem. And it seemed to be a good start, but little did they know this was all a big trap that Xiza was laying for them! With both his private forces and the Space Pirates under his command, and the Metroids, and all of his anti Enji creations he has in store, and with Ridley brought back, along with a new Mother Brain and his own elite warriors the Zinyu Force, it's going to be a rough fight. However, to settle things once and for all, and to bring to an end all of the pain the demon lord of Chaos Zannacross Necron has caused, are hero's can't afford to blow it here!

It's time for things to go down, so let today's chapter begin!

* * *

" Are chapter begins not on are hero's but briefly on the ones who the Enji were originally after, Weil Zabi and the remained of his badly battered fleet! Still on his damaged but still powerful Death Star, Weil managed to lose Kira and Fox's forces by taking a secret Hyper Space trail through a pair of black holes and a space nebula to throw of his chasers! However, the fact that Xiza played him right in to his hand, and that he has no intention of helping him with anything but dying has infuriated Weil! At the moment, the Arbiter, General Rakan Tarkin and Harman are all trying to get a summary of just how badly damaged they are.

The Arbiter then goes over to Weil, who is now sitting in his executive command chair, before he salutes and says," Mister president, all surviving forces have reported in. The Mandarin and its crew were completely destroyed, and any who escaped were captured by Kira. The Mangalore and the Monger were both critically damaged, but are trailing us. The Death Star and the rest of the fleet both took some damage, but they should be able to be repaired. In the end I can say we will live to fight another day president Weil. Um, sir, what is it?

" The Zeon soldier hesitates as he sees Weil 's eyebrow look like it's going to explode before Weil says

," What is wrong? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I thought you were a professional solider, because it should be more than a little obvious to see this was a completely disgraceful performance! "The Arbiter walks back a little and says,"

Xiza will pay dearly for his treacrious act against the might of Zeon. Still, we did not foresee just how great a trap he laid out for us, and how the Enji were informed about are meeting as well. Cleary we were set up.

"Tarkin sighs and says,"

You think? What irks me is how my ultimate creation was forced to retreat!"

Weil glares at his top weapons creator and says,"

Your ultimate weapon is a failure Tarkin! It could not even get its first major operation done! "

Tarkin looks annoyed and says,"

It's not a fault of design! It could have easily atomized that puny world, but if we persisted trying we would have blown are self's up instead! You should have fallowed my advice, and brought the Death Star with us from the beginning! It could have easily detected approaching ships and blast them before they could have a chance to surround it, like what happened! You were foolish to leave it with Harman 's fleet. Your arrogance would, GUH!"

He is cut off abruptly, as Weil grabs him by the throat! He lifts Tarkin right up and says,"

Tarkin, you're damn lucky your genius brain is such a large assent to my estate or I would have killed you for your side backtalk many times over! However, keep forgetting who is in charge, and I swear ill stuff your brain in a jar! Bah, I still need more power, the power to destroy a world is not enough to topple my foes! "

Tarkin sighs and says," Pace yourself Weil, you can't get much higher than the power you have now, you just need to use it properly that's all. "

The Arbiter then says," Rest assured, no matter what tactics or plots that come out from those that try to stand in are way to freedom from there domain, will be burned by our will! They will never defeat us even if they have the bigger guns sir! Are sprit will let us hold on till they no longer can muster the power to fight!"

Weil looks amused and says,

" Ah, a fiery war cry Arbiter, but save it for the soldiers. What I need is something that can land me in the same court as the others. I still have a few tricks left. Speaking of tricks, were you able to retrieve Craft and the rest of his faithful devotes? As useless as he is, I would hate to have either the Lylat or Zannacross forces get their hands on my technology!"

Tarkin brushes the dust of his uniform and says, "

Well, you mean my technology, but yes I did have their transmitters warp them on here as soon as possible. I think I'll make a few more modifications now, so they can stop performing so pathetically. Since I tested the process on a few number of test subjects, and it should be successfully on them all. And the best part is I don't have to worry about them protesting. Yes, I will show the cosmos yet who is the true genius! Still, I must admit, Xiza and his vector lapdogs have been pulling out enough tech to keep me on my toes. "

Weil narrows his eyes and says,"

That rat Xiza, ill give him credit for having nearly as good a poker face as me! The fact that even my resources can't find all the info on that green skinned rat makes my blood boil! Somehow he managed to be a member of the Lylat Kingdom 's subcommittee for years, while still being the Vector CEO, since its creation, and also being the head of the Space Pirates right under the Enji Knights nose!

Xiza, he must have something under his sleeve, and I want to know what it is! No matter what he is hiding, ill still win! No one can keep Weil Zabi from his destiny, whenever they try to, they find out the hard way who knows the most about winning! Now, set a course for Texagraud, time we gather up all the might for Zeon, to unleash the final blow, and bring me my true empire!"

With that the Death Star and the rest of the fleet head back to what remains of the Zeon Federation's core worlds so Weil can try and crawl on a little longer. But, enough of that, time to get back to are hero's latest mission!

* * *

We now return back to the view of are hero's, where Max is leading the charge through the immense **Dämmerung** , and somehow have found little to no security on their way as they busted through the docking bay. After speeding through a few floors, they were able to quickly make their way in to the main production department, which is a large city all in its self! Ben and co are ready for anything as they see a city nearly as large as the one on the world they were just fighting on!

Lacus takes a look around, and realizes it's a ghost town, not a single person can been seen.

She then says," This can't be right, a whole city, with no one in it? Dose everyone hear work for Xiza? "

Max narrows his eyes and says," Of course. After all, what better way to have a ideal line of production then having a workforce that is entirely controlled by your whims. And since they literally are in Xiza's total control with no were to escape, he can do whatever he wants with them.

"Cloud looks around and says," We have had Lylat inspectors check this place before, and all workers seemed to be treated fairly. Although, in light of recent events, I would not take it past Xiza to prop up a thing or two.

" Max chuckles and says,"

More like everything. Still, something is fishy, Bacchus, you sure you got the right code? "

The Cyborg nods and says,"

it is a ninety percent chance the key code was genuine Mister Bruder, and as you saw with your own eyes we were able to past through their security with a minimum about of resistance. However I will say that its affirmative something is unsettling about this. My scanners do detect life singles around, but far fewer then the terrain would make you think. "

Brad gives one of his cocky grins and says,"

Well, maybe they heard us coming and knew they were about to get thrashed and turned tail!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

That's a huge problem Brad, we were suppose to have the element of surprise! But, now it looks like, they were expecting trouble, which could lead to greater trouble. Great, we better not have tripped a silent alarm or something.

"Samus checks her visor and starts scanning stuff before she says,"

No, I checked and every hidden sensor in are path I made sure to disable. We should be in the clear, but it does not feel that way.

"Zero just looks annoyed and says," Well, something is not right then. If they are acting like this even if we gave no sighs, then the only real explanation is that, they knew we were going to come from the beginning!"

Max narrows his eyes and takes out his massive sword and points it right at Bacchus 's throat as he says,"

Bacchus, you better not have been playing me! "

Bacchus calmly responds with, "

I assure you, I have no intention of double crossing you, I have no intention of siding with the man who likely ruined my life and played some role in causing so much pain. After all, money has no use to me in this state, and I will regain a truer body once I finish my goals.

" Max just looks hard and his ally, and lowers his sword before his magic energy explodes and he says,"

I can see it in your eyes, you're not with him. But, I think Xiza leaked the data on purpose, and lured us here. Damn it, I was careless!

" Ben just looks around and says,"

But, why would Xiza go through all the trouble to lure us to his stronghold? Huh, what the?

" All of a sudden he, hears a noise, before he turns around and sees a barrage of various energy blasts coming his way! He swiftly defects the attacks with his Star Sword and sees the building in front of him blast apart, only for various Vector solders and Space Pirates break out! Several large elite pirates, and even a few Omega Pirates lumber out, and they are backed up by various Metroid 's and several large machines which appear to be special Enji Slayer bots!

Samus takes a look and says,"

They are not even trying to hide it now, seems Xiza just wants us dead.

"Max grins and says," So, his big plan was to lure us here so he could try and kill me himself? Hahahahah! I'll show him just how damn wrong he is! Think he can lock me up and kill me? Ill blast through all your damn guards and paid mercenary bozos Xiza , and rip you apart!"

With that he flash steps in front of the first wave of charging opponents, and with one massive swing slashes them all in half! Everyone then gets in to there fighting groove, and Cloud is one of the many who unleashes his magical aura and once more has a second sword pop out of his "First Sword" before he defects some shots fired from a pirate commander and says,

" Well, even if this was all a trap, we have come too far to turn back now, get ready anyone!"

With that he zigzags to avoid a barrage of plasma shots, and then processed to quickly dispatch the nearest foes in his way. Everyone else then goes to try and settle this quickly. Too bad that there seems to be no end in sight to the amount of foes crawling out to greet them! After a few minutes of blowing away the competition Ben sees two large scorpion like Enji slayer bots blasting out of the buildings to his side and sighs before saying,

" This is ridiculous, with the size of this ship he can have enough grunts to keep us busy all day!"

He then throws his Star Sword like a boomerang to slash off the tail of one of the slayer scorpion just as it was going to fire a charged particle blast from it, and it misfires before blasting its fellow death machine in the back!

As Ben lands on the ground and catches his scared blade he sighs, before hearing a roar and turning around to see an Omega Pirate ready to blast at Ben with his shoulder cannons! However right as it's about to fire a new flash of energy appears, and the large pirate is vaporized!

Max just walks out of the smoke shaking his head and says," What does it matter how many lackeys Xiza has? No way any of them can make be break a sweet, and no way you should either! What's wrong Ben, all ready tired? Heh, you always did run out of steam rather quick.

"Ben is annoyed at Max's smug remark and has his power level flare up again as he says,"

I am not the same kid who could barely endure one of your sparring sessions any more Max! You should know after we fought Kira, I have been training with Grand Master Myers in some private lessons. And now I am as skilled as you, you won't be able to look down on me anymore. "

Max just chuckles and says,"

Oh really now? So Myers taught you some of his secret skills to counter act his failure to reign in his son and his former favorite pupil? Well, that might raise the bar, a little. Still, even if you have some ace moves, I still have like always the superior fighting ability, and I bet ill crush twice as many flunkies before they give up!"

Ben sighs before giving a small smile and says,"

So, you're making this a contest? Typical. Still, at least it seems some things never change. Find, I'll show you!"

With that he turns around to instantly fire a crescent energy sword wave to blast away a group of Vector soldiers who were foolish enough to think they could sneak up on the two cousins! Max grins and has energy surrounded his fist before saying,"

Oh, I see you're fired up! Too bad I am always on, Burning Knuckle!"

With that Max fires a blast to wipe out another batch of baddies before the blast burns through a building or two, and Ben says,

" Well, if you want to play it that way, multi shadow clones! "

With that Ben uses his power to create a dozen copies of himself before they all go at the foes. Max sees a few Ben clones hack at some vector guards before saying,"

Oh please, its quality not quantity! Bah, that still only counts as one you got it! I'll show you how a true ace warrior clears a path!"

With that Max backhands a missiles being thrown his way back at another elite pirate's face, before in an instant throws his Beskar sword through it before flash stepping it to catch it! Lacus just reflected a barrage of blasts with her energy barrier sees the two warriors both proceed to blow away Xiza 's men with ease, and sees both of them are excited.

She then says,"

Oh Ben, it's like old times I guess with you two. Even after all the time that has past, and all that has come between them, they still are able to remember when they were so close. How sweet, that they have such a strong bond. Huh? "

She hears a tremor, and sees a Space Pirate go flying past her, with his head twisted around and his back broke, go through a building! A battle hungry Brad, all ready powered back up to 50 percent of his full power lands with a thud in front of his girl friend with a tremor as he pounds the skulls of two vector assassins together and says,"

What you doing girl? Trying to get shot? Stop messing around sightseeing and give me a hand clearing out theses losers so I can get to his Xiza and snap his puny neck!"

Lacus looks annoyed and has her Oath Keeper sword glow before she points it at a jet welding Space Pirate from above that was trying to get a drop on her, and vaporizes him in holy energy before saying,"

I can take care of myself Brad, I am not a frail damsel in distress remember?

"Brad grins before his muscles flex more and says,"

I never said my girl can't defend herself, after all you're the Unstoppable Juggernaught girl! Still, this requires the ultimate brute force to get through this freak's overpriced toys ! Time he learns the hard way; you can't send robot's to do a man's job!"

With that he sees more enemies firing on him, and he laughs as their attacks just bounce off him! He then punch's his fists in to the ground before him, and lifts the ground right over them before he flings them right in to the edge of the entire ship! He then taps the ground hard with his foot and says,"

I am wasting my time on theses puny poor excuse for grunts! Hey Xiza, if you have any one who is really strong bring them out now if you want to live!

" Vaan hears this and after dodging the slash of a Pirates energy scythe he slashes him across the chest, and turns around in shock to say,"

What are you doing Brad? Are you asking him to kill us all? We don't know what he has in store; he might even have that monster from that Juggernaught project Max told us about!"

Brad just cracks his neck and says," Oh don't be a wuss, that whole thing was most likely another lame failure of a lab experiment! Ill flatten anything he has! Ah, and who's the next man seeking a pounding? Huh?" He hears a bunch of growling noises and says,"

I don't care what your shape is, you're about to be missing your head all the same so stand out of the shadows before I drag you out and, huh? Whoa!"

He is shocked to see a Metroid appear out of the mess he caused, and at once the green and red creature charges at the shocked Brad, and latch's its large pincers on to the titan like man's head! He then screams in pain as the Metroid at once begins to devour Brad's magic energy and Lacus runs up and says,"

Brad! Are you ok? "

Brad just says," Oh please Lacus, this annoying tick can't harm me! I'll just rip it off and use it as a, RAH!!" All of a sudden the red nuclei covered creatures pal's come out of the shadows, and all latch on to Brad! As Brad's power is being latched on to him he gets even madder, and his muscles budge before he says,"

What do you think you're trying to do? Think you can take all of my energy! Idiots, don't you know who you're dealing with? Damn it, IM THE FREAKING JUGGERNAUGHT!!"

With that Brad powers up even more, and all the glass in the buildings around him and the others shatter, before he releases a massive amount of power, so massive that it's too much for the Metroid's on him, and they all shatter!

Samus notices this and says,"

That Brad, to have so much power that even a swarm of Metroid 's could not take it all, he really has a colossal amount of power despite his behavior. I wonder, maybe Max's hunch was not too far off, and he was the result of this Juggernaught project? "

Doug sends a few more foes flying with his steel hurricane kick and lands besides the bounty hunter and says,

" Nah, as much as a brainless battle hungry jerk Brad is, and as much as it would fit his profile, Brad's not the kind of guy who as the " capacity" if you will to pull such a stunt off like that. Besides, we would know if he was behind such a thing. Ah, might as well get the answers from the green skinned backstabbing suit himself, Sphere of Might!"

As Doug blasts away even more attackers we turn back to Ben, who with his clones has managed to clear away a good amount of attackers. However, he then sees two Omega Metroid 's emerging out of the ground and says,

" Damn it, we can't just spend all day fighting these guys! We have to move forward, to end this!"

Max lands besides him and says,"

Just because I am ranking up the points it does not mean you should quite all ready! Tsc, but still, your right. This is most likely another ploy by Xiza to stall for time as he plans something nasty. Well, enough of this, its time he tastes more than a little of his own retribution! This has gone on long enough!

" To his side his new ally Bacchus has just finished blasting away a batch of pirates with his red Termination beam from his chest before his sensors alert him to something and he says," Mister Bruder, and Mister Auro, I just detected a massive new energy source approaching! You might want to reposition yourselves gentlemen!"

Max sighs and says," Now what are you talking about Bacchus? Huh, what the? Move it Ben!"

His cousin looks up, and sees a massive energy beam heading down from the sky to great them!

Both Ben and Max flash step out of the way, as the beam consumes the two Omega Metroid's that were about to charge at them, along with several of Ben's clones, as the whole city block is blown apart!

As Ben and Max land besides Cloud, X, and Leon Max looks up and says," Well, looks like the big guns just got drawn.

"Everyone hears a new voice laughing as a male voice says,"

Have you clowns had your fun? I would hope for your sake you have, because your role ends here!" With this everyone hears the sounds of thrusters, and Ben looks up to see a giant golden mobile armor approaching them!

Hiryuumon growls and says," So, now this Xiza is bringing out his real body guards is he? Bring it, the boss me and the others will smash it up good no matter what ever tricks it has!

"Cloud looks at the machine, and recalls seeing it before as he says," Wait, that's not a Vector Mobile armor, that ensign is from the Titans! And, I think I saw that machine in are last battle!

" The male voice laughs as the 42.6 meters height golden mobile armor, the Alvatore,

closes in to hover right above the warriors of light, Max, and the others before the image of its pilot the Titan commander the brown haired black eyed Alejandro Corner!

Max grits his teeth and says," Why the hell is a pawn of Kira here playing the role of Xiza's guard hound?

"Alejandro moves his mobile armor's head right at Max and says,

" Ah, Max Bruder, your every bit as smug as Master Judicar described. But, your luck with surviving his judgment ends here! As always the wisdom he has is absolute. While he may have went to pursue that vermin Weil, we were able to detect your ship was moving out, and I was assigned to see where you trying to pull next. And, I happened to pull out of hyper space and see your assaulting the base of operations to lord Xiza, someone who is under the protection of the Titans!"

Ben narrows his eyes and points the Star Sword at the Titan before saying,"

So, the Titan's main purpose now is to fight for whoever Kira, and the Zannacross Empire tells you to kill? You guys really are nothing more than murderous scum that will kill whoever is in your sights!"

Max just says," What a drag, so Kira is backing up Xiza, how unexpected. Still, unless you want your shinny new toy to blow up with you inside turn back now! I am not in the mood for mercy scum. "

This annoys Alejandro and he says,"

I never expected the likes of you to understand are grand design. Just another reason you Enji will forever be linked to this current rotten universe, and why you must be purged! Order 66 will be completed, all Enji will be erased! Once I kill such high profile threats like Ben Auro and Max Bruder, I shall be rewarded handsomely by both Xiza and master Judicar, and I'll be able to prove my worth to exist in the new era! And it would do you well not to dismiss me so lightly warriors of light. This machine I am in was created for the purpose of making sure order 66 is completed, and is ready to counter all the powers you have!"

Max just rolls his eyes and says,"

I am getting sick of running in to you Titan's and your deluded ideas! No way some shinny mobile armor is enough to stop me now, for one thing I am not even a Enji! Blazing Judgment!"

With that his sword burns with power as he takes a leap in the air as he prepares to slash the Alvatore in half! However its pilot at once uses its thrusters to dash backwards, before its giant particle cannon comes out of its center, and at once charges up its power before saying,"

Max Bruder, you are insane to think your vendetta against the Titans, lord Xiza, and all the others you have a grudge against can end in anything but your painful end! However, since your causing such a tantrum, it's time for that end to happen right here!"

With that he fires a massive blast of energy from the cannon right at Max! However Max does not change his charge a inch, and just clashes with the blast head on, as his energy explodes and he says,

" Listen, Alejandro right? Kira must not have told you much about me, because if he did you would have memorized that I don't do the whole dying thing, at least till I finish what I and Kira started! So get lost!"

With that he charges right through the beam, using his sword to slash it in half, before resuming his charge at the Alvatore! However before he reach its golden small head on the top of it, out of no ware a massive golden GN barrier appears and bounces Max of him!

Alejandro chuckles and says,"

I can see quite well you're stubborn, but I got this far by being equally as stubborn, if not more! Oh?

"He then sees his sensors picking up a bunch of energy signals, and turns around to see various attacks heading his way. However, the massive machine easley defects all the blasts, and sees Ben and the others all ready to take him down as Ben says

," You may be stubborn, but so are we, and there is a lot more of us then you!" Alejandro has cannons pop out all over the Alvatore as he says,"

That's it, come at me, I don't mind if you all want to come at me at once. I'll kill you all the same! Nothing will stop the death and rebirth of this dimension!"

With this he fires a barrage of red energy blasts at everyone to keep them back, and cares little if he vaporizes any of the remaining Vector security forces of Space Pirates in the process! Ben moves at full speed to zigzag through the cross fire, before he is right underneath the hovering Titan's death machine. His Star Sword then glows as he says,

" You guys are all the same, no matter if it's from the Titans, Zeon, Vector, Dark Enji or the Zannacross Empire! All you can see is your own twisted logic and using is as justification to destroy everything you see fit! Well, we won't let you! You're costing us enough time as it is, Shinning Flare Slash!"

With that Ben charges at the Alvatore to try and slash right through its underside! He is blocked by the appearance of the GN barrier, but he unleashes more power, and slowly begins to cut through this! This gets Alejandro's attention and he says,

" Ben Auro, your another special one. If only you were not foolish enough to defy us, but it's too late for second chances! Die!"

With that he catches Ben off guard, by having giant claws come out up front, and one of them reaches down below to try and slice up Ben! Are hero is forced to break of his attack to avoid this, and dashes back to where Cloud and Wyrmmon are, before his opponent says,"

Enough playing around, you Enji will never win. Your softness will never bring true peace, just the illusion of it. We have the true answer, and there is nothing you can do to stop that!" With that four large fang funnels pop out of the back of the mobile armor and at once float around to surround everyone and rain down even more attacks! As Ben and Cloud defect some more shots Cloud says,"

Blast it, this mobile armor has everything and the kitchen sink. It has to have some weakness though.

"Brad just winds his fist and says," I know its weakness, my fist! Enough of this ill rip it apart!"

With this he charges to tackle the golden mobile armor, only for it to respond by aiming its particle cannon as he says,"

Enough of your foolish remarks, you will all die now! "

With that he fires another massive blast, but Brad grins and charges up a large amount of green energy in to a ball in his right hand and as his face looks as sadistically excited he says," You can shove your speeches, I don't care what you say! In the end, the one who will guide the cosmos is me, the most powerful fighter of all!" He then throws his energy orb to collide with the golden particle blast heading his way, and it causes a stalemate! As the two blasts cause a explosion Brad charges right through the smoke and says," Oh please, think that's enough power to stop me? YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!

" Brad then uppercuts the entire mobile armor, even with its barrier, all the way up to the artificial sky of the Dammuburge! This shocks the titans member greatly and he says," Impossible, how could a mere human, even one that strong and enhanced by magical energy, match the extreme power of this Alvatore! Huh?

"He is shocked to see Max charging at him once more as he says," You just don't get it, none of you guys do! It's more than just stats, its more than just raw power, it's the ability to make use of that power! I'll show you, Xiza, and Kira once and for all, that burning will can boil through your cold plots once and for all! Mirage Eraser Slash!"

With that he once more gives a powerful slash from his now glowing sword, and in responds Alvatore tries to catch it with one of its claws; however its pilot is shocked to see Max has powered up so much that his sword just slices through it! As the explosion rocks Alejandro he says,"

Damn you Max Bruder, you won't deny me from my rightful place on the stage of destiny!"

As he fires another barrage of weapons at Max Ben sees this and says,"

All right, Max is putting on the pressure, now let's finish the job!"

Max heads towards Ben and says,"

Hey, what the hell are you saying Ben? I told you, this guy is mine, so get going!

" Ben then says," What, you're saying you can handle this guy on your own?

"Max grins as he casually defects a few red energy blasts before he points to a large hole in the ground to the left made by the Alvator and says,"

Again? I thought you knew the hell you were talking to? Look, not only can I beat this guy one handed, but while I handle this you all spread out and try and get to Xiza. The more his eyes are diverted, the more he has to spread out his forces. And then if some of you guys can get to him, and then let's just say you can soften him up for me.

"Ben just sighs and says," Your always thinking ahead I see, but, I guess you're right.

"Leon then walks over and says, "

Max's plan is are best course of action. While Max finishes this we should move out before Xiza can unleash even stronger guards to stop us. "

Brad looks annoyed and says,"

Oh come on, you're just trying to deny me my glory again!"

Sabin looks annoyed and says,"

How much trouble do you want to get in Brad? We are going now!"

Lacus then looks at Brad and says,"

Besides Brad, this way you can get to Xiza faster, maybe. Isn't that what you wanted? "

Brad sighs and says," Fine, I'll do it. "

Max just says," Don't screw up again, that goes for all of you! You to Bacchus, they might need you to get through some of the tougher security systems.

"The large green android nods and says,

" Understood, I will do what I can Mister Bruder"

Max hears his foe coming back for him and gets annoyed as he says,

" Now get going! And as for you, Titan, Full Moon Crusher!"

He fires another energy blast to try and blast through his opponent's shield, and as another explosion goes of Ben sighs and says,"

Max, I hope you know what you're doing. "

Hiryuumon then says," Don't worry boss, he seems to be knowing how to get things done so far! Let's show him we do to!" Ben grins and says

," Right, let's move out! With that everyone moves at full speed in to the new opening to take them to the underground section of the city department to move closer to Xiza. Alejandro sees this and says,

" Damn it, they are trying to get away! I won't let you escape! "

He has his funnels go after them, only to see Max appear to slash two of them at the same time in half with his massive sword! He then says," I told you, your fight is with me and only me, because I don't need anyone else to finish you!"

The Alvatore then flies higher and says," Oh please, you really think they will be able to achieve anything?

" Max grins and says,

" I know Ben, him and his friends have a one track mind to stop guys like you. So, I am sure they will not rest till they do to all of Xiza 's men what I am about to do to you!"

Max then charges once more to resume the fight, and we now turn are view to one who is watching the battle with great interest, Xiza!

* * *

The CEO of Vector is still sitting on his chair, and he now sees Ben and the others making their way through the underground part of the Dämmerung .

He says," So, Max thinks by having Ben and the others spread out they can stop me? Oh how very wrong you are my friend. No matter how you try, you can never manage to stop me. It's impossible to win a game when you have no hand, and I have a royal flush. "

Salzon then says,"

Ah, it seems the Zinyu force is hear at last. Bah, that took far too long since they live right below this department!"

Xiza chuckles and says," Oh you know Captain Zinyu always sees himself as a showman, and at least he is not, too late. Open the door."

With that the two large doors in front of him open, and five men wearing Zinyu special uniforms enter. They all line in the order of their height. The second largest one, a human looking man, with as many muscles as Brad and orange hair.

The man grins before he gets in to a fancy position and says," Bacom!

" The man next to him, a even taller green skinned humanoid with a yellow shell and a red hat like thing for hair and red eyes gets in to his own position before saying,

" Charter! " Next to him a shorter normal looking human with white hair like a rock star gets in to position as he says with a Australian accent ,"

Grace!" Next to him a much shorter blue skinned creature who kind of looks like a frog with four eyes gets in to his own position and says," Billdoh!

" The last man who is in the center and looks like the leader of the group, a red skinned man with horns out of his head then gets in to his own position and says,

" Capitan, ZINYU!! And together we are,

." With that they all get in to a pose, power ranger style before they all say," THE ZINYU FORCE!!!"

As they remain in there position Salzon and Xiza just look at them funny, and Xiza says,

" Um, yes, I know who you are, you work for me after all. "

Captain Zinyu just gets out of his pose and laughs before saying,"

Hahaha, of course lord Xiza, we just wanted to show you are new pose! What you think? We pulled an all nighters working on it!"

Salzon just face palms and says,"

You're the presidents elite warriors, his planet brokers, not a sports team! Show him some respect or it will be coming out of your pay!

" Zinyu just looks annoyed and says,"

Relax, we are just showing the president are unbeatable fighting sprit! So, from the ruckus it seems we have visitors, want us to greet them? "

Xiza has his eyes narrow as he says," If you would Captain, you and your boys are so good at being good hosts. I just ask that you treat are guests, with at most care.

"All five members chuckle and Grace says," Oh you don't have to worry, we will make sure that the Enji have a visit they never forget, although they won't be doing much remembering for long!"

Xiza just says," You act like this, and you will die. Max Bruder, Ben Auro, Cloud Strife, Megaman X and Zero are just some of the trespassers that you are to deal with. Taking such elite warriors lightly would be very foolish. "

Charter then laughs and says,"

They may be good, but it's time we show them who the true elite warriors are! With my speed ill run circles around them before I kill them!"

Zinyu then says," Easy there, President Xiza is right, this is a serious fight on are hands boys! So time we show them why we are the destroyers of all who oppose the might of the Vector corporation! All right, Zinyu Force, time to move out! Ten hut!"

With that they all begin to scream loudly before marching in a line in dramatic fashion, and then flash stepping out of the room!

Salzon just sighs and says," Honestly, even after all this time I still can't take them seriously.

"Xiza just chuckles and says," But they are serious about their work Salzon, there is no way I would tolerate their behavior otherwise. After all, despite his behavior, Zinyu is a genius at battle, with the power to back it up. His Zinyu force has been quite good at crushing resistance on worlds that I won't wish to alert the attention of others. With this, we can count a few more Enji falling to their deaths.

"Salzon then says," What about Max, and Ben? "

Xiza presses a button, and the images of Max and Ben appear.

Max is still fighting the Alvatore, and Ben is still with the others dashing through another tunnel and blasting apart whatever security is coming their way. Xiza then says,

" What about them? Your fear of them is getting embarrassing Salzon, they still are no threat to me. Ill lure Max right in too where I want him, before he can perform his final use in this dimension. And Ben, it seems he and the others are walking right in to the jurisdiction of Mother Brain

. Excellent since Samus is with them as well, she will be most happy to see them. And, with all the upgrades I installed on this model, I have a feeling things will not go down the same path as what happened on planet Zebes and on Phaaze.

At the very least, even if Ben manages to survive it can knock of some of his pitiful friends. Now, how close are we to arriving at our destination? "

Salzon then checks to his terminal and says," We are half a hour away from arriving at this Halo.

"Xiza forms a mad evil grin as he says,"

Good, make sure nothing keeps us from arriving there. Heheheh, it's time for the fireworks to begin. It will be such a magnificent sight, the light show of my ultimate triumph! Hahahahaha!

* * *

" As Xiza goes on to laugh like the evil mad man that he is we now turn to the views of are hero's once more, who are now in the process of descending even deeper in to the depths of the gargantuan Vector ship. After crossing another three hall ways, Ben sees a giant pathway with many different halls, elevators, and doors. Samus sees this and says,"

Oh my, how unexpected, Xiza has made this difficult. Since he has been behind all of the Space Pirates previous layouts I am not really surprised. Still, it's likely going to be a grueling series of trial and error in order to get to Xiza.

"Brad is as impatient as ever and says,"

Bah, all of these little stall tactics are so annoying, you think he would show some guts if he is as big as a hot shot as he thinks he is!"

Sabin sighs and says,"

Calm yourself Brad. Vile worms like this man are like Kefka, Xehamaru, and other fiends; they take delight in seeing their prey suffer before they bother to finish the job. However, this Xiza is in store for quite a shock when he sees he will lose this newest game, quite badly. "

Terra then looks around and says,

" But, with all of these different pathways, it will be quite difficult to find the correct path. And, I can't sense any magic energies at all, even Max's, and I am quite sure he is alive."

Bacchus nods and says,

" Yes, I am quite sure Mister Bruder has not perspired in the spand of time that we left him, and yet I can't defect him on any of my scanners. The most logical conclusion is that Xiza is blocking everything with his various gear. We must be ready for anything. However, at the same time, time is of the essence and it would seem the best way for us to move forward effectively is too spilt up. "

Ben sighs and says,"

Great, this is just want Xiza wants us to do.

"Hiryuumon looks assured and says," Don't worry boss, theses jerks might be trying to block us off, but they can't block my sense of smell! I can find everyone else and if we find the correct path we are all set!"

Cloud looks at the Digimon and says,"

Not the most solid plan, but it's the best we have at the moment. All right everyone, be careful. "

Brad then looks at the tram like transport to the left, flicks is wrist, and creates a force powerful enough to smash the energy barrier down while saying, "

Come on Lacus, my gut is telling me to head this way. "

Vaan then looks funny at Brad and says,"

Are you sure we should trust your gut instinct Brad? Last time you told us to trust us it took us twice as long to find the target!"

Brad looks annoyed and says,"

Hey, that was a setup, don't blame me! All right, I'll show you all! Let's show them all who is the true winners!"

With that he grabs Lacus by the shoulder and drags her along with him as he marches through the path way to the hover tram! Ben then looks concerned and says,

" Wait, don't go rushing off Brad!"

Lacus just smiles back and says

," Don't worry Ben, everyone, I'll make sure Brad behaves good luck and be careful!"

Terra then sighs and says,"

Well, I suppose we should fallow are squad mates, right Sabin? Come on girls."

With that Lacus and Brad's teammates fallow after him, and an annoyed Ben clutches his fist and says,"

Damn it Brad, after all this, you're just a senseless jerk, and you always will be. "Kyle then chuckles and walks over to pat Ben on the back and says,"

Don't worry Ben, Brad's in for a rude awaking if he thinks he can just act like this all the time. Somehow I don't think the Masters will take Brad's newest stunt very well.

"Leon closes his eyes and says,

" Somehow I think that's an understatement. There is two kinds of foolishness. The one you and your father Stan has, the cluelessness that is from your good nature, that is the type that can be very irradiating, and yet hard to stay mad at for long. Brad's foolishness however, stems from his overblown selfish desires, and it's not one that is as over looked. The masters have been growing more and more aggravated with Brad's lack of desire to work on his faults, and this might be the last straw.

" Kyle then nods and says,"

Right! Brad's never going to be a Enji after they hear that he, hey! Are you saying me and my dad are idiots?

" Loni just pounds Kyle on the head and says,"

The point is that Brad's not being a team player, and if he can't shape up he is going to be shipped out! But enough about that, one jerk at a time. What path you want to take? " Relala looks around, sees the middle ladder and says,

" How about this one? "

X sees this and says," Its worth a shot, we will cover you guys. Ready hunters? Let's move out!"

With that X, Axl and Zero at once clime on the walls of the path to move speedily up, and Zero turns around to look at Ben and says,"

Don't keep us waiting guys, this is going to be another big one."

As Squad 7 sees the rest of the blond hair from the Maverick hunter vanish with him, and Kyle's group with them, Ben looks at the path right in front of them and says,"

Well, maybe with all of these twists the path to him is the one most obvious? "

Doug shrugs and says," Worth a shot buddy, here we go!"

Samus just walks forward and says,"

Sigh, you guys are just going to make things sloppy. Let's just get this done."

With that, Squad 7, Samus and Bacchus move forward in hopes of finding the elevator that leads to their target.

* * *

They descend yet another level, and when they enter they see that the hallways are increasedly filled with wires, and chambers with magma, along with more and more gun turrets. In fact, Samus eerily notices that as they go deeper through the hallways, that the area is reminding her of the main part of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, Tourian !

As they blast through an odd large black eyed creature that was covering the newest door in their way, they enter another room, and see they are on platforms surrounded by lava. Samus sees this and says,"

This is starting to feel rather nostalgic, in a bad way.

"Ben looks at Samus and says,

" Why, what's wrong Samus? "

Samus just turns to Ben and says,"

It's just, this place reminds me of, oh never mind, it must because Xiza really is the leader of the space pirates after all. And it's all the more reason we must stop him now.

"Ben gives Samus a thumbs up and says,"

Don't worry with all of us here, he will be stopped no matter what. Come on, let's keep going. "

She nods, and they move forward, only to find their path blocked by Zebetite energy barriers, and more gun turrets and strange rinkas fire on them. However Ben has no problem defecting the shots, and he then slashes the barrier at the same time Cloud dose, and manages to shatter it. After repeating this for a minute or so, Ben says,"

This is rather elaborate defenses, they must be trying to protect something big, this must be the path to Xiza! What else would be worth protecting? "

Doug lungs forward and kicks down another barrier, and is shocked at what he sees as he jumps back and says,"

Whoa! Maybe it's this? Its ugly enough that's for sure!"

Ben and the others jump forward, and see something very ugly in their path! Ben sees what appears to be a giant brain with spikes in a large glass jar, surrounded in some elaborate machine. Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

What the, what the hell, is that?

Samus aims her cannon right at her old foe and says,'

Its **_Mother Brain_**, the monstrously that commanded the actions of the Space Pirates on Zebes! So, Xiza recreated it. Just like with Metroid Prime, he clearly wants to recreate the power he let slip through his fingers.

"Bacchus then looks right at the large brain and says,"

I see, so this is the biomechanical supercomputer codenamed the Aurora that was corrupted and converted by the pirates.

"Doug just says," Man, talk about one ugly computer. Let's shut this thing down.

"James nods and aims its energy bow at it while saying,

" Agreed, destroying this thing might damage the systems of the ship.

"Ben nods, and then proceeds to power up his magic aura and says,"

Then what are we waiting for? Let's smash this thing up!"

Samus, knowing the true power of the brain is alarmed and gets in front of Ben before saying,"

Wait! It's not as defenseless as it appears!

"Hiryuumon then growls and says," What is it going to do? Learn us to death? Er, uh oh!"

Everyone sees the brain glows, before various gun turrets pop up and open fire! As everyone performs evasive maneuvers to avoid being hit James says,"

It may not have much of a physical presence, but it's certainly not defenseless. Still, this level of security is just a nuisance. And we have more important places to be, Licht Regen! With this James's unleashes the full power of his Quincy abilities, and unleashes his

Ginrei Kojkyaku, power firing in an instant a storm of energy arrows that covers the room, and at once destroys every defense Mother Brain summoned!

Hiryuumon then looks excited and says," All right, time to turn on the heat ! Hiryuumon, Digvloe to! Wyrmmon!

" As he is briefly consumed with light before transforming to his next stage he fly's in his new form, and glares at the brain before saying,"

Chew on this ugly! Magma Cyclone!

" With that the Champion level digimon fires a powerful stream of fire at the glass jar protecting the brain! This causes Mother Brain to rumble, as the water it's in begin to boil! Bacchus then has its arms transfigure to a large cannon and says," Yes, this path will surely disable it soon, Blessed Buster!

"With this the cyborg fires a massive blast of energy, that easley shatters the glass around Mother Brain and causes an explosion! When the smoke clears, the smoke is gone, but the brain reminds! Ben sees that despite some burses it's still there!

Ben then says,"

Well, it's clearly a product made to last, however, it's not going to last when I am through with it! Huh?"

Everyone hears the brain make a loud rumbling sound and Ben says,

" What the, is that thing alive?

"Samus then goes over to Ben and says,

" I told you, it's much more then it appears to be! If you let your guards down then your all going to regret it!

" Ben nods, before his power explodes and he says,"

Don't worry Samus, I am not going to let a possibly alive supercomputer brain get the jump on me. Whatever tricks you have in store Mother Brain, I am not going to let you get the chance to pull them off! Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben unleashes his power in the form of his favorite energy blast, and it hits Mother Brain dead on, and hits it so hard it blasts it right of its mechanic platform and it falls to the acid surrounding the area around them all! As the brain sinks in to the acid Doug grins and says,"

All right! You pulverized that freak! Way to go Ben!

" Ben nods and walks over to Samus and says,

" Well, at least that takes care of that before things can get out of hand, right Samus? Huh, is something wrong?

" He sees Samus just charges her beam cannon as she points it at the brain as she says,"

Kid, you have no idea what you just did! All you did was make it mad!

" Ben looks at one of Samus 's archenemies bobbling over the acid and he scratches his head and says,"

What? Your saying it's still alive? It looks rather dead to me to be honest. But, I guess you do have experience with the thing. "

Ben leans over to take a closer look at the brain, and is not expecting a single freaky eye to open out of no ware, and glare at Ben!

Ben jumps back and says," What the, that thing has an eye!? Hey, where did this massive power come from? Good grief, this is going to be ugly.

"Everyone feels the ground shake, and hears a large roar before the entire area begins to shake, and the entire room begins to move!

Everyone begins to see that Samus was not kidding when she said that there was more than meets the eye to Mother Brain, as it emerges from the acid, with a gigantic repulsive body with clawed feet emerge! Now so big the spikes on its brain nearly scrapes the ceiling Ben sees purple acid fall from the creatures teeth and sees it instantly melt the floor before saying,"

So, it's a brain that can transform it to a massive monster? Figures. Still, now I see why you wanted us to be careful.

"Samus just shakes her head and says,"

A little late to take my warning seriously Ben. Sigh, let's just destroy it quickly. Still, this is bad, the power readings from Mother Brain are high enough to make it as strong as five of the one's I fought on Zebes!"

Cloud just powers up his aura and says,

"If that is the case, then we will just have to make sure to hit it with six times the force you used to defeat the previous one, because we can't afford to lose to this thing!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says," Man, this is going to get even uglier, but time to rattle this bloated evil cranium! "

With that Mother Brain unleashes a massive roar that nearly blows every one of their feet! It then fires a barrage of blue energy rings from its eye, and Cloud and Doug have to flash step as it blasts away the ground! The two then charge at her and Cloud has his sword shimmer with his magic energy as he says,

" Enough, you won't imitate us, Finishing Touch!"

Doug then says,

" Acrobat Locus!" With that Cloud and Doug both pound Mother Brain right at the, brain. However this does not even cause it to flinch! It then responds and fires another blue ring right at the spiky haired warrior, hitting him before he can react, and blasting him in to Doug, causing both of them to come crashing down to the ground! Ben at once warps right in front of them and says,"

Doug, Cloud Sensei, you guys ok?

"His comrades quickly rebound and Cloud says,

" Don't worry, that was nothing. Still, this thing's tougher than I expected.

"Ben then gets mad and says," You freak, you're going to pay!"

Mother Brain then fixates its eye at Ben, and everyone is shocked to hear a creepy voice say,"

All intruders, must be terminated. "Samus then aims her cannon at the large foe and says," The only thing that is going to be terminated is you! You will never get me down, I'll keep causing you to fall apart, till you never come back!" She then fires a super missile at Mother Brain, which is casually caught in its massive hands, and is crushed with ease before it unleashes its onslaught at Samus. However Ben warps in front of bounty hunter and slashes the blast in half before saying,"

Enough, I came here to bring Xiza to justice , not to get killed by a mutate freak!"

Wyrmmon then charges right at Mother Brain's side and says,

" That's why you're going down ugly! Dragon's Rage!"

With that the Digimon slashes right at his foe's leg, only to get the responds of Mother Brain drop kicking Wyrmmon through a wall! Bacchus then runs over to Ben and says,

" Mister Auro, anything less than maximum force will be insufficient to stop this monster. "

Ben nods and says,

" Your right. Well, I was trying to hold back incase Xiza had a nasty secret power. But, I don't want anyone to get killed by this thing either. All right, let's wrap this thing up quickly.

"Mother Brain seems to agree with Ben, and opens its mouth to spit out several bombs! Bacchus fires several missiles from his shoulders to intercept them, and form the smoke Ben charges at Mother Brain! He then sees it roar and try to blast him, but he warps out of the way, and appears above the giant monster as he says,"

Your stink is enough motivation for me to kill you quickly! Get lost!"

With that he unleashes a massively magically enhanced punch right at Mother Brain's jaw! This causes it to stagger back, and Ben even manages to chip a tooth off! However, this just causes Mother Brain to look even madder as it roars again! Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

This thing is rather tough, I wonder if Xiza managed to dig up some more Phazon to power this thing up?

"Samus uses her scan visor to analyses her arch opponent and says,"

That is impossible, the source of Phazon was definitely destroyed, and we stopped the pirates from recreating it with their Metroid Prime X copy. Besides, I am not getting the same readings. But, we will be in a better position to analyses it when it's a corpse!

"With that she fires a powerful hyper beam blast right at the monsters head, and it hit Mother Brain right as she was going to fire, causing a chain reaction that causes her attack to backfire, and cause a explosion!

When the smoke clears, Mother Brain is still standing, but damaged. In fact one of the spikes is chipped on her brain, but everyone is shocked to see what appears to be a curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal in its place! Ben then says,

" What the, when did Xiza get his hands on those? "

Cloud then says,"

Since Kira is now a member of the Zannacross Empire, and Xiza is in essence an arms dealer, it's not entirely surprising for this. Still, this is just another problem we don't need to deal with at the moment. "Ben just looks determined and says,

" Still, even if this thing is powered further by the darkness it's still going down!"

In responds the symbol of Zannacross glows on its brain, before it shows off even more power by firing two massive red blasts from its hands, and are heroes manage to dodge it, only for its power to cause a shockwave to blast them back! The energy flares shatter a chunk of area they are in, and Doug says

," It seems this freak is just warming up! Guess we better shut it down before it gets even stronger! "

In responds, Mother Brain begins to gather a large amount of energy, and her brain begins to glow and turn many different colors! Samus remembers this and says," Get ready, it's about to unleash its most powerful attack!" James sighs and says," You really have to work on not aggravating your opponents in to unleashing their strongest attacks on you Doug.

"Ben just powers up and says," To late for that now, let's just worry about living through this, Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben fires of his energy wave attack again, just as Mother Brain fires her ultimate rainbow colored energy beam from her brain! The two blasts collide, and are locked in a beam struggle. It is a stalemate for a minute, till his friends add their attacks in to the mix. However, while this pushes the hero's attack forward, it can't seem to overcome their foe's attack entirely, and soon enough Mother Brain roars before it pours more energy in to its blast, and causes the energy exchange to become unstable, causing another explosion, one that rocks the chamber they are in!

This reaction is so strong, that the ground begins to crack. And the ground around Samus shatters entirely! Luckily there is another series of platforms in the level below them, and Samus skillfully lands on her feet. Ben and Cloud run over to the remaining edge of the area and look down on Samus and Ben says,"

Samus! You ok? "

Samus slowly gets back on her feet and says," I am fine, I been through worse than this. Wait till you try getting hit dead on by one of those things. Don't worry about me; we have to take down Mother Brain as fast as possible! Huh, what is this? All of a sudden her scanners alert her of a sudden new spike in energy, and a new evil chuckling emerges before she sees from the darkness two yellow eyes glaring at her murderously as it says," This one thinks you should forget Mother Brain. Because this one thinks you have something else to worry about!"

Samus aims her cannon and says," Ridley, when the, AH!"

In an instant the dragon villain dives at her, and catches her in his claws before swiftly flying in to the air! He then roars as he says,"

More than Mother Brain, the one who deserves you most is the great Ridley! How nice of you to come to our home, now once and for all I will rip you apart you wretched hunter of the Chazo!"

With that Ridley blasts right through the roof carrying Samus with him, and just like the cut scene in brawl he slams her in to the wall and drags her through it! Only this time there is no Pikachu to bail her out! Ridley just throws her through a wall, and out of Ben and the other's sight as he says,"

I will not let you disgrace me any longer Samus Aran! Time you taste the death you so often tried to give me, and learn once and for all that Ridley is superior!

"As Ridley Ultimas roars loudly and charges through the room out of everyone's sight a nervous Ben says,"

Samus! Damn that Ridley, he just loves the low blows. We have to stop him from, whoa!" He is about to dash forward only to see a red energy flare in his path! As he barley manages to jump over it he sees the one responsible lumber forward. And as Mother Brain roars again Ben's power explodes and he says," I had enough from you! You're really starting to annoy me, and your tricks are not going to kill my friends! "

Mother Brain just drools more acid from its mouth as it says,"

All hostile sources must be deleted. Samus Aran, is a constant offender to company policy, and now enforcer Ridley Ultma will finish her. And as she dose I will make sure none of you can exit this room alive.

" Ben just has the energy around his Star Sword surge before he says,"

No more playing around, I rather not leave Samus along with that powered up monster. This ends now, Ban, huh? "

Just as Ben is about to unleash his true power, he sees the eye of Mother Brain glow red, before he and everyone else is shocked to see black and grey gas come out of the brain! It spreads out fast to, and before everyone can react it's all over them! Ben tries to cover his mouth but it's too late and he says,

" Great, this can't be good. James, get rid of it fast before it takes effect!

" As everyone coughs and Ben's friend says,

" I, can't, gather the energy. In fact, I can't move at all!"

Cloud then tries to move, but he can't either and says,"

Damn it, it has to be some sort of nerve gas!"

Doug then says," Fast moving one to, I can barley move my tong!"

Bacchus is effected to and says,"

My seniors are telling me that this is a modified chemical agent, that paralyzes all human tissue. It must be very good, because like I said before the only organic parts of my body are my brain and spinal cord, and yet it is fully effecting me as well.

"Ben just says," Smashing, but more importantly do you have a way to neutralize this? Because, this is really putting us in a bind!"

Bacchus then says," I am sorry Mister Auro, but I cannot. I am ashamed to say I was not prepared for this, AH!!"

Before he can finish his speech Mother Brain shows them she is not going to let him finish when she march's over and kicks the frozen Cyborg hard! As Bacchus goes flying Ben tries to move, but can't move a inch and says,"

Damn you Mother Brain, I won't let it end like this! GUH!!"

Mother Brain seems to be eager to shut Ben up, because its next act is to smash its foot down right on Ben! As Ben is slammed in to the ground so hard a imprint is made all he can do is scream in pain unable to counter act or do anything to defend himself!

Mother Brain then gives of a monstrous laugh as it says,"

Subjects weaknesses have been exploited and threat level decreased. Preparing dissection of subjects. "

It's about to aim its arms at Cloud and co, before it is caught off guard as its blasted in the back, from Wyrmmon! It turns around to see the Digimon looking furious as he says," Hey! You cheated you lousy brain monster! I won't let you do that to the boss and the rest of my friends!

"Ben looks at his Digimon partner and says,

" Wyrmmon, you're not affected by the gas?"

The dragon just fly's harder and says,"

Well, my nose itches but otherwise I feel ready to rip apart this ugly jerk!"

Bacchus then says," Of course. Your friend is a Digimon, and the gas must only have an affect on human cells!

" Mother Brain then looks at Wyrmmon and says,"

Target immune to substance, switching to destroy procedure.

"Ben then says," Wyrmmon, try and get the others to help! You're no match for that thing on your own!

" Wyrmmon just says,"

Sorry Boss, but if I leave you all hear like this your brain food! I'll just have to fight with everything I got! Wyrmmon, Digivole to,

" A golden sphere of light then covers him, before he breaks out in his much larger ultimate level form and says,

" Geno Wyrmmon! All right, time to take out the kid gloves! Striking Crusher Claw!

" With this as he is now almost the size of his opponent the large metal digimon uses his ion thrusters to charge at Mother Brain at full speed, before slashing at it right in the face with his powered up glowing claw! However to his dismay is strike does not cause her to move an inch, and in responds she just unleashes a barrage of blue energy rings to hit Geno-Wyrmmon hard and blast him through a wall!"

At once he uses his ion engines to get right back up! As he charges once more Ben can only watch him being head butted back down and he says,

" Stop it Geno-Wyrmmon! You're not strong enough, she will just kill you!"

As he is slammed right in to the ground he looks at Ben and says,"

So? I have to try! I am your partner Boss, and your friend! I won't let you down again! Maybe if I can stall it long enough the gas will wear of or something! "

Cloud then says," Ben, he is right. Even if he knows he can't win, he is doing everything he can to try anyway. Because as foolish as it is, it's not like we have much options. " Geno-Wyrmmon then fly's in to the air and says,

" Listen up you freak! You're never going to stop us! Because we are fighting for justice, and your just a big ugly brain who can only destroy! Trinity Fury Cannon!

" With that Geno-Wyrmmon gives it everything he has and fires from the two charged particle cannons on his shoulder and a blast from his mouth to unleash a massive attack that consumes Mother Brain in another explosion!

The dragon then says," See, you're not such hot stuff after all! Huh? Oh nuts.

"He is not happy to see Mother Brain stomp out of the smoke unharmed, and just roars loudly once more! It then says,

" Pokemon, your power is weak. You will not be allowed to delay my orders any longer.

"With that it at once shocks Ben's pal by quickly firing two energy flares from both of its hands, and blasts Geno-Wyrmmon so hard he is blasted back in to Hiryuumon! As he lands on the ground in pain Mother Brain walks forward and says,

" Subject has reverted to rookie level; chances of victory are now zero, time to commence deletion. "

Ben sees Hiryuumon struggle to get back on his feet as he growls and says,"

Think you got me? Hah, this is nothing! Your not even that smart, because I am no pokemon, I am a Digimon! And we are a lot more powerful ! I can beat you even on this level!" Ben is worried and says," Hiryuumon, no! Hey you! Pick on something your own size! I bet you can't even win without cheating!"

This just causes Mother Brain to turn around and say," Matter of victory is unimportant, all that matters is completion of task!"

With that Mother Brain then fires a barrage of blue energy rings at Ben and his pals, and as they are still paralyzed they are helpless and get blasted back to the edge of the chamber! Ben's Star Sword is also blasted out of his hand, and near the edge of the acid pool surrounding them as it flies near Hiryuumon! The digimon sees this and sees that it's about to fall near the acid and dives to it before saying," I got it!

" Ben's digimon partner is just able to catch it with his tail before it falls and he takes a sigh of relief and looks at Ben before saying,

" Ben, I promised, ever since you hatched me out of that temple on Mobius, that I would always have your back! I, was not able to help you when you needed it, even when I was right there! I could not do anything to stop the pain, the pain that let Kira nearly have that freak Darth Idious take over your body! But, I swear that I will never again fail you! That's why, no matter what it takes, I'll make sure we all come home from this, and have dinner, with a round of frosty chocolate Milkshakes! Either Flame!"

The Digimon fires the biggest attack it can manage in its current form at Mother Brain, but it was little more than a bug bite to the powerful gruesome monster! It then turns its attention to him and says," Why do you persist on speeding up your demise Digimon?

"Hiryuumon charges at it, with Ben's Star Sword still in his hand as he says," I am not going to lose ! I have more power than you think, and its time, time to see if I really am worthy to be the partner of the hero of the cosmos, Ben Auro!

"Ben sees this and says,"

Hiryuumon, your always trying to make me feel better. I never realized you blamed yourself for me becoming consumed by the dark side and turning in to Darth Idious. That was never your fault, you were always at my side! Even, even when I felt everyone betrayed me, and I had no one to turn to, you stood by me, even sharing my sorrow by transforming to Helldramon! That's why, I can't lose you! You're my friend, Hiryuumon!"

Mother Brain just begins to channel a large amount of power in to its brain again as it prepares its most powerful attack and says," It is time to prove how futile your efforts are. There are no double crossing super Metroid's to interfere this time, your termination shawl commence! "It then fires its massive rainbow colored beam of destruction right at Hiryuumon, and everyone is horrified as Ben screams out, " NO! Hiryuumon!!" Hiryuumon does not change his course at all, and with his eyes full of resolve he says,"

Bring it on! I'll show you how powerful my devotion to the boss is! Huh?" He, and everyone else is shocked to see the Star Sword glow with light out of no ware, and fires a beam of light that consumes Hiryuumon! All the crystal shards shoot out beams as well, and they all blast right in to the digimon, before it forms a barrier around him that 's powerful enough to cause Mother Brain's blast to split in two halfs! Hiryuumon 's eyes then glow with golden energy and he says,"

All right freak! I am feeling it, time to show you just what an angry digimon can do! Hiryuumon, WARP Digivole to!!" With this the dragon is consumed with another sphere of energy, but its different this time as the amount of power being released is enough to cause the acid to burst up as geysers, the walls to crack and even create a shockwave that knocks Mother Brain back a little! James sees this and says," What, what happened? Did the Star Sword give him enough power to turn back in Geno-Wyrmmon? "

Ben starts to see a outline form inside the energy and sees the outlines of both Wyrmmon and Geno Wyrmmon flash by before a new shadow takes shape, and senses his partner's magical energy in it, before he says,"

No, something feels different. Maybe, could he, finally have reached his final form?"

Ben sees that his question is about to be answered, as the wall of golden energy in a instant shatters!

Everyone sees a new figure emerging, one much smaller, though just as powerful looking as Geno-Wyrmmon step out! Ben sees a much more humanoid digimon, covered entirely in gold and purple knight like armor with brief dashes of blue and red on it. His face is entirely covered in a near Gundam like helmet with horns like a dragoon, but Ben can spot that his eyes are the same as Hiryuumon!

He has a red cape coming out of his back, and his armored shoulder pads seem to have a mix of dragon and angel like wings on his back. The figure then has his aura stabilize, and like Ben in his Bankai state it's a massive golden colored one! The digimon then glares at Mother Brain and says,"

Meet the Mega level form of the Digimon partner of Ben Auro,

a member of the digital Royal Knight;s,

**_Shinryudramon_**!

"While Doug can barely move a muscle he manages to pull off a brief smirk and says,"

So, this is Hiryuumon's Mega level? Awesome! Heh, and great timing to pull it off to!"

James says," Yes, I must say it's a much more heroic looking form then Helldramon.

"Ben says," Heh, what you expect? Helldramon was just a byproduct of the darkness, this is what he can really do! I knew you could do it Hiryuumon, or more like Shinryudramon! Now, show them what happens when you try and mess with us!"

His partner nods before he puts the Star Sword down and says," '

With pleasure boss! "

Mother Brain seems unimpressed and roars again before saying," No matter what form you take Digimon, your victory will never materialize. "

Mother Brain then fires two more streams of red energy, but while it hits Shinryudramon dead on, it just bounces of his armor! He then extends his hand, and from his hands a large white black and platinum sword forms before he welds it one handed!

He points it at Mother Brain and says," I think it's time you learn what the true power of a Digimon, especially one who has the desire to protect his friends can do!

" Mother Brain once more gathers energy from its brain, and swiftly fires another massive rainbow beam at the Digimon. However Shinryudramon has his energy explode before he charges with his sword drawn at the blast and he says,"

Don't think you can win with the same old tricks! You cause us enough trouble you monstrosity, and it ends here!

Manga Scintillate Edge!

"With this the Digimon stands still as the blast is about to consume him, before in a flash he vertical slashes the energy beam attack with ease, and shatters it! At the same time he fires of a sword of energy from his original blade, slicing Mother Brain's right arm off and slice deeply in to its right side! This causes Mother Brain to roar in pain, and its very body begins to turn red with its anger!

Shinryudramon then raises his sword and points it right at his foe's head before it glows and he says,"

This fight is over. I don't know if you're cunning enough to know when to quit when you're ahead. But if you have desire to survive leave now!

" Mother Brain just looks at him, before moving its long neck in the direction of his still paralyzed friends and says,"

No, its you who should stop now if you wish for your friends to survive Digimon! While your power has exceeded expected levels, your glaring weakness still lingers. And your weakness is your connection with theses life forms! If you come a step closer they will all be blasted in to bits a second later! Do you understand? "

Shinryudramon looks at Ben and the others, before turning back to Mother Brain and says,"

Oh I understand, your clearly the lowest form of scum, and that was your last chance!"

Mother Brain then turns in to the group of Enji and charges all the power she as in to her left hand as she says,"

Damn creature, you made your last mistake!"

With that she fires a massive red energy flare from her remaining hand, but is shocked to see the Mega level Digimon 's new speed, as in a instant he is in front of his comrades, and holds out his free hand and a gold and purple shield materializes to protect everyone!

He then glares at Mother Brain and says,

" No, that was your biggest and last screw up brainaic! "

With that his shield turns in to a beam pincer, and in a second he is right in front of Mother brain and before she can even reposition her eye he clamps tightly in to her left leg, and with one arm he not only throws her right through the ceiling, but with such force that her leg is torn off!

As his energy incinerates the torn limb he looks up to see her still being hurled upward and says," For being a giant brain you're a moron, other wise you would not underestimate the power of bounds us friends have! The desire to look out for each other, and to get on home in one piece to have more good times, is more then a good enough drive to make sure we will not let any of you freaks win!

" Mother Brain is still being hurled through more and more roofs as she looks back on her opponent and glares madly at Shinryudramon while saying,"

Cursed creature, you will pay for this! No one can defy us, Xiza can not be stopped!"

Shinryudramon just chuckles as his shield now transforms in to a cannon, and as it gathers up power he says,"

Blah blah, your boss Xiza will be the one shaking in his boots when he hears this!

Hey Xiza, here is how scared me and the boss are of you!

Infinite Exia Ray!

" With this Shinryudramon fires of a massive platinum and white energy beam that blasts chucks of the ground off around him just from its impact! The blast heads right in to Mother Brain, and consumes her! One of Samus's biggest foes gives out one more ear shattering scream, before every cell of it is destroyed! As the blast goes on a little further before unleashing a explosion that rocks the ship, Ben says,"

Wow Shinryudramon! Great job putting that brain freak in its place the hard way! "

Shinryudramon turns to Ben and nods before saying,

" My pleasure boss! After all, I am your partner right? "

Doug then says,

" Heh, and you did a hell of a job reminding everyone that. I would pat you on the back, but I still can't move.

"The humanoid dragon knight Digimon looks at them all before the emblem on his chest glows and he says," Ah, let me see if I can do something about that! "

He then fires two beams of light from his eyes, before they hit Ben and the others. While this shocked everyone, they find out they were pleasantly surprised because in a few moments everyone can move!

Bacchus then looks at his green robotic fingers and says,"

Most impressive, it seems he was able to neutralize all the harmful particles from the gas with that one blast. "

James looks at Shinryudramon and says,"

I must say, you truly have evolved far from when we first saw you yawning out of that egg that was being guarded by Doctor Robotnik 's robots. The power I am feeling from you now is nearly as large as Ben in his Bankai state, and with your new powers you truly are not a Digimon to be dealt with now. "

Shinryudramon just chuckles and says,

" Oh its no big deal, after all after training with you guys and the boss what did you expect? "

Ben laughs as he winds up his arm and stretches before patting his partner on the shoulder and saying,"

Heh, true enough. Still, glad you were able to come through when you did, although it seemed the Star Sword had some part to play in your reaching the mega level. But whatever."

Shinryudramon then says," Don't worry, I know what you mean boss. "

Cloud then says," All right, I don't mean to cut your victory short, but we still have a lot to do. Samus is most likely in big trouble now with Ridley having her in his clutches.

" Ben then says," You have enough energy to keep up this form? I think we are going to need everything we got. "

The Digimon nods and says,"

It's a little funny not having a tail, but I feel fine! Let's go, we still have a lot of creeps to finish off before we can eat!"

Ben grins and says," Right, so no time to rest yet. Home everyone else is doing fine and making progress, but, priorities first. Hang on Samus, we are coming!

"With that everyone dashes at full speed to the hole Ridley Ultima slammed Samus through with Shinryudramon leading the way! However, as they see many more holes down a long path and burst down it to make sure they are not too late to save there friend, we briefly turn are view once more to the battle that needs finishing above! We now rewind a little bit to just after Max got Alejandro's attention set all on him so that Ben and the others could go off.

And we now return to his fight with the Alvatore!

* * *

While Max has not been able to defeat the Titan's mobile armor yet, he still seems to be the one in charge of the fight, since no matter what attack is thrown his way by the massive golden mobile armor, Max either eludes it or stops it without any difficulty, which is causing his foe to lose more and more of his composer!

We now see the Alvatore try to finish off Max with another blast from its main particle cannon, however Max just looks annoyed as he has his magical energy explodes, and his energy flows in to his hand, before he karate chops the blast up, and through the artificial sky!

The blast blows a hole as it goes through, and then goes on to exploded in space! However before the air in the city can be compromised a new dome closes over the area, and Max says,

" Ready to give up yet? All you're doing is causing a mess, because to be blunt, you have no chance of stopping me. And since I have bigger fish to fry so if you have any desire to live, get lost! "

This angers the Titan's member, and in a rage he fires all the weapons he can at Max and charges at Max at full speed with his claw ready to try and impale Ben's cousin as he says,

" You pathetic clown! You really think you can change fate? You're nothing, nothing but a stray dog who has been cast aside by everyone! You should just expect your destiny, and die!" Max defects everything thrown his way, and he puts both hands on his sword, and says,"

Even someone, who has lost everything, still has his pride! And I won't die, till I drag everyone to hell who got out of line ahead of me first! Blazing Judgment! "

With that Max empowers his sword, and slices right through the other hand of the Alvatore , before going right through the center of the mobile armor! As he lands on the other side of his opponent he says,

" Now, you wasted enough of my time, so GET LOST!!

" With that he fires a powerful blue energy blast from his free hand, consuming the mobile armor in another explosion! Max then looks around, sensing the moving power levels and says," Well, it seems the others are moving up, but still no way to know if they found Xiza. One of the power levels surged, right where Ben was. Bah, he always seems to have that luck. What a drag, but I better move fast to make sure he dose not mess this up.

Xiza is mine, he has to answer to me for all the things he has done to me, and everyone else he killed in his business plan! And the right to see him die is mine, no one else's! "

All of a sudden he hears a noise, before form the smoke he sees a massive golden energy blast hit him in the face! As another explosion forms, a laugh is heard, and Alejandro appears, inside the golden winged mobile suit that was stored inside the Alvatore, his back up suit the _Alvaaron_! He fly's above the smoke and says,"

Your right? Sorry Max Bruder, you only have the right to die! Fool, you all ready are useless to the stage, if you won't exit gracefully you will just have to be swept of as dust! Hahahaha! Now, time to finish off the rest of the Enji.

While I did not expect the Alvatore to be destroyed, but I can still finish them if I attack them before they even notice! Now, promotion to the new era, here I come! Huh, what the, NO!!"

He sees the smoke in front of him get blown away, by Max's surging magic aura! Max is now very annoyed, and extends his free hand at the Alvaaron as he says,"

Hey, Alejandro right? Word of advice, when you're trying to kill someone with a surprise attack, make sure it kills him! And you want to know something else? The only thing worse then a stray dog, is a gutless poodle! School, of the undefeated of the east! The ultimate, technique!" SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN!! !

"With this his enemy charges at Max with his beam saber and says," No!! I won't let you stop me you, GUH!"

Before he can reach Max the last thing he sees is Max's ultimate attack head right in to him, before he is instantly blasted apart along with the Alvvaron as Max's blast also blasts out of the ship! As the massive power Max unleashed caused the entire Dammerung to rattle Max just calmly lands back on the ground and puts his primary massive sword away before he says,"

If you can't act, don't try to play the role. Time to get moving before more Titan goons or Vector flunkies seeking a pay raise try and stop me further. Xiza! You can't get away this time! Nothing you do will save you, so show your self so we can all get on with this and you can just die all ready! Huh, what now?

"He hears a noise, before the elevator to the next section of the ship that he was about to step on glows red, before it's replaced with a different golden platform!

Grinning Max says,"

What, you baiting me Xiza? Ha, how nice, you're saving us both some time. I hope you're not trying to frighten me, because not even Kira and Zannacross himself all at once can't stop me! Even if my body is blown to bits, ill avenge them all! Revenge, is the only thing that I have lived for years. I can't, let all of this hell I went through be for nothing, its all l lived for till now. Now, time to end this, once, and for all!"

With this Max slowly gets on the platform and with out delay it moves upward. As it dose, Max's suspicion is correct, and Xiza is watching him!

* * *

The green skinned demon lord in the cabinet is not at the least worried that Max is coming for him, in fact he seems delighted! As his monitor shows Max's fingers twitch he says," My Max, you really are anxious to try and kill me are you? It will be amusing to see you try, even if the outcome will not be what your yearning for. " Salzon then clears his throat and says," President Xiza, are you sure its wise to lead Xiza right to us? Huh? "

Xiza gives his minion a cold glare full of death and he says,"

Your lack in faith in my power is getting very tiresome Salzon. He can not stop me, no one can stop me now. The other's struggles are just tonight's entertainment. Still, they continue to shine with increasing amounts of brilliance. "

A monitor shows Ben and the others racing forward, and closes up on Shinryudramon before showing a replay of him destroying Mother Brain. Xiza then says,"

It seems Ben Auro's Digimon partner responded to Ben's desire to stop evil, and evolved with the amount of light bring released form the Star Sword, and the Enji;s own heart. Its as Damonus noted, since rejecting Kira 's control, and his own darkness, it caused him to become even more in tune with the light. All the more reason I will kill him and his friends now before he can get a chance to bring out his full potential and put the resurrection of Emperor Zannacross in jeopardy. "

Salzon then says," However, with the destruction of Mother Brain, some of the systems might be effected. However the back up systems are all ready online so it should be little more then a few seconds delay of your plan. Speaking of that, we are closing in on the location of Halo. "

Xiza's eyes widen as he says," Spledend, soon no amount of light will be able to shine through the darkness I am about to unleash! Soon, the conversion of this universe in to a prefect hellish paradise of darkness will be complete. And when Chaos Zannacross Necron sees that it was I who contributed the most to his return, then I shawl take my rightful place as the chief disturber of those that live in his dominion!

He laughs , and he presses a button to show the object of his desire and a hologram of a ring appears in front of him. But its no ring, it's a weapon with more murderous potential then even the Death Star, Halo!

Xiza puts his hand through the image of the ring and he says,"

Yes, and it will all be reached with this! At last all the parts of the puzzle are in my hands. And very soon I will put them all together and form my supreme victory! Ah, but first, lets see how the sideshows are wrapping up. "

He presses another button, to show a new screen of his most ruthless employ Ridley still having Samus in his grip and smashing her through wall after wall! He then says,"

Ah, I see Ridley is savoring the power of the new body I gave him, to take his time finishing Samus Aran off. I hope he does not get to excited, and finishes her off once and for all before Ben Auro and the others arrive. Ah, my dear Samus, you and Ridley have had such a bloody history. Besides Max, you were one of the most determined personal that tried to stop my operations, even if you were not aware of who was your true target. However, you were always fated to die in failure the moment you took up the Chozo armor and became a bounty hunter in a futile effort to avenge your parents. Ah, but you will learn at last in death, the harsh reality of this cosmos. And that is that justice and courage will never change the cosmos, money, and uncompromising will, are always what wins out! Hahahaha!"

* * *

As Xiza laughs again, we now briefly turn a closer view to the thrashing Ridley is giving Samus, right as Ridley throws Samus through a platform as she hits the ground hard! Samus has taken some serious damage from her nemesis brutal sneak attack, and she is hit so hard that her suit is sparking in some places!

She looks around, and sees that she is in a area similar to the place in Star Wars the Empire Strikes back, the place were Darth Vader and Luke dueled and Vader sliced of Luke's hand! She then looks right at Ridley and says," Damn you Ridley, no matter how low you go, ill never be defeated by you! I beat you time and again, and this time is no different! Ah!"

This comment just causes Ridley to extend his wings, and fires a barrage of energy blasts at Samus machine gun style! As he sees his long time pain get blasted he roars madly and says,

" Yes,YES!! Squirm you worthless vermin, squirm as you at last see how helpless you truly are to this one's power!

Today will not end like are previous bouts, today the winner to are struggle will finally be Ridley, the great destroyer! "

With this Ridley charges up another attack, and Samus can barely stand, and the weight of this chapter can barely stand either, which is why today's chapter comes to a close! Can Samus endure the vengeful wrath of Ridley Ultima long enough for Ben and the others to arrive, so that they can find a way to shut down the top Space Pirate Enforcer for good? And even if they do will they find a way to stop Xiza? Only way to find out is to tune in to the Next chapter of tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next installment the showdown between Samus and Ridley commences. Ridley's new powers are so strong that nothing the bounty hunter throws at him seems to scratch him! And when he activates the power of the Curse Seal of the Necrocalcous crystal, he blasts Samus so hard he blasts her out of her power suit!

When he sees the true face of his arch enemy, he at last sees the true reason for Samus 's relentless pursuit of him and the space pirates, when she reminds him he killed his parents! This just edges Ridley on to finish the job, and Samus does all she can to survive, as Ben Shinryudramon and the others move as fast as they can to get to her! When they finally arrive, at last the true secret behind Ridley and his apparent ability to rise from the dead time and again is found out, and the final showdown commences! Meanwhile at the same time, Lacus Brad and there groups run in to Xiza's wacky Zinyu force, who are looking for promotions! But most importantly, Max at last reaches Xiza, and is ready to at last avenge his friends. However, while Max is burning with rage, he is stepping in to Xiza 's most wicked plot yet, and at last he reveals his true master plan! Can are hero's stop Ridley for good, and still have time to stop Xiza?

Only way to find out is to tune in to _**Chapter 107: Ridley 's Assault! Enforcing the end of the Nightmare!**_

__And before we end today just a few Author's notes. I forgot to mention before, but if your not aware Bacchus is one of the hero's from the new Star ocean four game. Of course I altered a thing or two to fit him in to my story hehe. Second, if your not much of a Digimon fan and are confused I made Shinryudramon one of the 13 mega level elite royal knights. In Digimon they are some of the most powerful of all Digimon. Some of them are the most powerful good guys like Ominmon, Mangamon, Dukemon, Alphamon and more as well as some of the most powerful evil ones like Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

Also, in case you're wondering, yes, Halo is THE halo from the games. More on that later, but don't worry later means next chapter and the one after it heeh. Thanks for the reviews and like always hope to see more. Till next time!


	52. C:107: Ridley’s Vicious Attack!

_**Chapter 107: Ridley's Brutal Strike! Bout to Erase the Nightmarish Demon!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars any hopes that Ben, Max and the others had of sneaking quietly through Xiza 's stronghold were quickly crushed when they entered the lodging district of the Dammerung only to find Space Pirates, Vector solders, and various Anti-Enji weapons all jump out of the shadows to attack! Despite their numbers, all this really did was anger Max as he realized Xiza likely lured him here on purpose. However, this easy battle soon got tougher when the Titan member Alejandro Corner showed he was ambitions even among his fellow members as he fallowed Max's ship here to try and destroy them himself, on Kira 's orders! With the power of the Alvatore, the massive golden mobile armor that was created only to kill Enji Knights, it seemed it was not an empty threat.

However, Max was to fired up to let another thug of his former friend stop him , and insisted that Ben and the others go forward while he crushed his opponent to try and get Xiza by surprise if they can! Ben Cloud and the others reluctantly agreed, and they soon broke off in to three separate groups. Squad 7 was joined by Samus and Bacchus, and they blasted and slashed a path that hopefully leaded to Xiza, however all they found was an old foe of Samus's, the hideous and extremely powerful Mother Brain!

While at first Ben and the others did not see what the big deal was, they soon found out the hard way why Mother Brain had such a high position, when after angered it transformed in to its true deadly form, with far more power then when Samus thought she shut it down for good on Zebes! And the fact that it seemed to have even more power from the curse seal crystal of Necrocalcous just made things worse! While Ben and co got some hits in, this just seemed to anger Mother Brain further and it unleashed even more powerful attacks that blew apart the area!

And just when things looked bad enough, Ridley sprung out to ambush Samus and before she could counter attack he attacked in a fury and took her away so he could unleash his revenge uninterrupted! Ben and the others tried to pursue the blood thirsty dragon, but before they could Mother Brain unleashed a sneak attack, in the form of a nerve gas that was so strong it instantly paralyzed most of our hero's! However, luckily Hiryuumon was not affected, since the gas was not effective on Digimon. However even as Geno-Wyrmmon he could not put a dent in the deadly monster, in fact all he did was make it bombard the Digimon so hard he was knocked back in to his rookie level form!

However when things looked grim, Hiryuumon refused to let Ben and the others down, and using all the power he had resonate with the Star Sword, he was able to at last unleash his true potential, and warp Digivole all the way to the Mega level and become the Royal Knight type Shinryudramon! While it took a while, reaching the final stage of the Digimon was worth the wait, because Shinryudramon turned the tables in an instant and without delay destroyed Mother Brain! Now that Ben's Digimon partner has obtained the power to send most bad guys packing the chances are hero's have of succeeding have just went up even more.

However, there is still a lot they need to do. They still have to hurry to save Samus from Ridley Ultimas's dreams of giving her a painful death, Xiza has deployed his wacky but deadly Zinyu force to cause more pain to Ben and the other Enji. And while Max was able to crush Alejandro even after he tried a sneak attack in his hidden Alvaaron mobile suit, he at last saw what he was truly after, the apparent path to Xiza! However, is this what Xiza wants?

And if so, can he, Ben and the others be able to stop whatever grand master scheme the ambitious demon lord has? It's time to find out so let's get started!

* * *

However before we go to see how the destiny of Samus and Ridley reaches its hopeful final conclusion, we first turn to another group of hero's making their way through Xiza's vast space lair, Lacus and Brad's group!

Ever since Brad dragged Lacus and both of their squads with him on his desire to get his ultimate glory and smash Xiza first they have been descending deeper in to the Dämmerung there has been no end to the amount of defenses the multi faced villain has ! However the Enji were not going to let a few hundred lackeys stop.

And with Brad doing the most frontal damage they were able to blast their way to what looked like a new important area. They walk through the door and enter a new large factory area with a bridge going across lines of conveyor belts. On the conveyor belts are dozens of cans traveling through the factory.

Vaan then says," What is this stuff?

Xiza has his Vector corporation mostly make weapon's right? What the hell is this?

"Brad looks dismissive and says,

" Who cares? It's just another lame experiment from a lame suit! Let's just blow this place up and get Xiza to come out!"

Sabin looks at Brad and says," Don't be so reckless Brad. The more we know about are enemy the better prepared we will be to confront him.

" Lacus then looks around and looks worried as she says,"

I have a, bad feeling about this. It's like death is overflowing in this place. "

Brad snorts and says," Relax gal, your way to tense! Whatever tries to jump us will be given a free ride to the nearest star courtesy of my fist!"

Colette then looks confused and says,"

Um, won't that make your fist very hot, and it would take a while to give the monster a trip all the way at the sun? Oh, this is one of your cocky remarks right?

"Terra then rolls her eyes and says," Pay attention everyone, we have to be ready to face Xiza at all times.

"With this come out of a scanner near the end of the room. They continue on into a room and turn off the foreign object scanner. They walk through the scanner and reach a balcony on the other side of the factory. They see bloody meat enter the scanners and be placed into cans! Theses cans are then placed in to larger orbs, and after what almost sounds like a blender going off for a few seconds, the orb has a red light glow out of its center!

Terra takes a closer look and says," Is, this Xiza making his food for the company? What kind of meat would be for such a thing?

" Lacus looks fearful and says," I don't think, I want to really know. "

Brad looks over the corner of the room, and just cracks his beck and says,"

Well better decide what you want to do Lacus, because you're about to find out.

" Lacus, and the rest fallowing him to the other side. And when they step through the corridor and are shocked at what they see. All the gals and even Vaan gasp in horror, because from a chute at the front of the conveyor belts, dead human carcasses fall out and land on the belt. Large hooks and wires slice the bodies into the meat seen in the factory! Lacus is nearly sick from this and says,

"This can't be... Uh... "Lacus grabs her stomach and falls to the floor. Sabin clutches his fist and punches the ground and says,"

What... is this... What... the hell is this...!! This makes even some of the things Kefka did look civil!"

Brad looks annoyed and walks over to pick up Lacus and says,"

Get up doll, don't let this kind of stuff make you fall to pieces! "

Yuna then says,"

Brad! How can you be so rude! This is, gruesome, inhuman work. Xiza is clearly pure evil.

"Brad just says,"

So? Life is cruel, and the only way to survive is to be immune to everything that tries to get you. If you can't cope with the reality of the world, you die, it's that simple! And my gal is tough as me, right Lacus!?"

Sabin looks annoyed and says,"

Enough Brad! True strength, and toughness are not one and the same. Just because things might hurt us it does not mean we are weak, as long as we can rise to the occasion. I hope you're not starting to embrace the same twisted path as Kira, because if so you would, huh? "

He and everyone sees Lacus slowly gets on her feet as she says,

" It's ok Captain Fargo, I am ok, it just startled me. What, could Xiza be doing?

" Brad sighs and says," If it will make you feel better Lacus ill drag the answer out for you." He then goes over to the terminal, and says,

" Time to spill out some answers. High level clearance? I'll show you clearance!"

Everyone expects Brad to smash it, but they are surprised when he begins to swiftly types key after key, and after a few minutes they are shocked to see a accesses granted message appear!

Vaan then says," Brad, did you just hack that terminal?

" Brad grins and says,"

What? I told you all I am not as dumb as the higher ups, Ben and Ezan try to make me out of! This is just to make sure nothing can escape the grasp of the Unstoppable Juggernught, even if it's in the digital world! This is just something I learned form a few pals back in the old days, we all needed to be resourceful to survive back then.

" Lacus then looks at Brad and says,"

You, never even told me you were so good with computers Brad.

"Brad just grins and says," Never asked doll. Now, here is the explanation of what you all wanted right? "

He clicks on a button and a new female computer voice then says,

" Soylent System. This is the organism experiment lab and its disposal facility in the Dammerung . Current state of project, production rate has increased by 70% since project started 500 years ago. Current proposal is to most effectively transfer required humanoid and other proper life-force energy, in order to quicken the date the breaking of the divine seal on the supreme Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron.

"This gets everyone's attention, and Terra says,"

No! Xiza, he also is in league with Zannacross? So, then this means, that all of this is to sacrifice life's and transfer them to the stronghold of the Zannacross Empire? This is, madness!"

Sabin nods and says," This cannot be allowed to go on, it may be too late to save these people, but at the very least we can save them from being used to bring more deaths. Still, what disturbs me most is that it said it started 500 years ago! We all knew Xiza had a mysterious back ground, but, just what is he?

"Brad looks delighted and says,

" Does it matter? He will be dead soon enough anyway! All right, does this mean I can stop holding back?

"Lacus sighs and says," Just, try to not blow up any poor victims Brad. Xiza has treated them with enough disrespect as it is. "

Brad just winds his fists and says,"

Oh don't worry Lacus, I know how to treat dead people! Now, where to start?

"Everyone then is shocked to hear a group of voices laughing evilly, before a high pitched voice says,"

I have an idea bozo, how about you star with your face! Its ugly enough as it is!"

Brad clutches his teeth and smashes the wall so hard he smashes right through it and says,"

Damn it! I am sick of wise guys thinking they can get the jump on me! Show your self's before I blast you out of your lame hiding spots!"

As Brad gathers energy in his fist everyone sees a spot light to the left go off, before five men are shown standing in position on a platform, and it's the Zinyu Force! Captain Zinyu looks delighted at the shock of the Enji and says,"

Look what we have here boys! Seems a few Enji rats want to be drowned!

" As his team all laughs loudly Brad looks annoyed and says,"

What, Xiza running out of men and has to hired his circus crew to stall for time? Sucks to be you!"

This angers the five elite Vector warriors and Grace says,

" Watch your tong you punk! You're looking at the Zinyu Force, Lord Xiza's most powerful warriors in all the Vector Corporation!

"Brad just spits and says," That suppose to intimate me pretty boy? "

Sabin gets tense and says,"

Stop it Brad, these guys are no joke. I heard rumors of a elite team of warriors under Xiza 's employee. Remember two months ago when the entire planet of Lemuris was nearly destroyed? We thought at first it was the Zannacross Empire, but the handful of survivors there were said something about a Zinyu force out of no were arriving before destroying everyone in there sight, and it seems it only took them a day to massacre the population of the planet!"

This gets a chuckle out of Bacom, and he says,

" Oh man, there were survivors? I thought we nuked every last one of those bums?

"Lacus sees how casually the man talked of genocide and says,"

Your, horrible! How can you so be so carless with human life? Do you think nothing of killing innocent lives for no reason? "

Carter looks amused and extends his tong before saying,

" Hey know gal, your misunderstanding! We did not wipe those fools out for no reason, they had it coming!

" Terra then looks mad and says,"

What possible reason could lead you to having a grudge with a entire world, and one so strong you sought out to kill every last man women and child? "The three eyed Billdoh looks amused and says,"

We might have had no beef with them, but president Xiza does!"

Grace then chuckles and says,"

See the deal was mates that Lord Xiza was gracious enough to give them some of the most advanced technology in the universe to help spruce up there sorry excuse for a society. Now, everything was peachy till those lazy bums seemed to get cocky, and seem to think they could get out of paying the loan they got! It seems they were to hopelessly dumb to read the fine print of the contract the president wrote for them.

Because it CLEARY said that if they failed to pay back the lone they took out for 100 billion gill then the company would take action! And what do you know; 10 years later we get an order from the president to send a message to a band of cheap ingrates!

" Lacus then says," So, your company policy is to give planets unreasonable costs, then wipe them out when they can't pay it back , even when they had no chance?

" Brad whistles and says," Sounds like a pretty deadly scam you guys play. "

Capitan Zinyu just stretches and says,"

The likes of you could never understand how business is run. Wiping out pathetic idiots is a sure fire way of making sure the entire universe knows not to defy the will of master Xiza! Heh, this entire chamber is filled with losers who could not pay back the debut they owned him.

And so he graciously offered them a way to pay him back! Such worthless weaklings with unproductive life's are the perfect role for this! Now, this chamber is suppose to be off limits to all non Vector personal, and you Enji are unwanted trespassers anyway! Know what that means? It means you're all going to die, in style! Right boys?"

His fellow special force members all get in to their fancy fighting poses and say,"

YAH!!!" Lacus then says,"

I, won't forgive any of you. You're all heartless monsters who enjoy committing devastation! Such pure evil, must be stopped now!"

Zinyu then says," You can try Enji, but I insure you that this fight is all ready decided in are favor! We have had plenty of Enji die at are hands before, in fact we have always made sure to kill are targets so fast they never even get are names! A shame though, because it means we can't show them my fancy death formation! But alas, to boost are odds, we even got a few pin heads to help us wear you down free of charge!"

Before Lacus and co can even wonder what he means all of a sudden more lights go on around the room, and are hero's see that they are being targeted by countless Space Pirate solders, Jet Pirates, Commandos, Elite Vector task soldiers, which look like the Shinra army grunts from FF7 with Freiza 's shoulder armor, and even more Enji slayer robots and Gladiator bots! Carter then sticks out his tong at the Enji and says,

" Say your prayers idiots! You're all about to join theses saps here as offerings to that Zannacross dude! So, ready to see my, huh? What is so funny? "

Everyone turns to see Brad holding his hand on his face, before he laughs in hysterical laughter! His eyes nearly look mad as he says,

" Man, you guys are a riot! You almost made my day!

" Zinyu and his men look annoyed as the Capitan says," What's so funny you punk? Going mad with fear of death? "

Brad just looks at him and says," It's you guys! You act like your hot stuff, but you're just a bunch of freaks! So what if you killed a few worlds full of weaklings, and even got the jump on a few Enji? That means nothing, your all just chump change to Brad Fowltror, the "Unstoppable Juggernaught"

, and the most powerful being in the cosmos! Ill rips you all apart in a flash!"

Zinyu just looks irritated and says," So you're going to be a wise guy eh? I'll make sure your head is brought to President Xiza as another one of his trophies! Even for a Enji, you're a deluded one. Now that I think about it, your face rings a bell. It could be from the data we have, but could it be, huh? "

His scouter goes off and points to a large power level above him, and a evil grin forms as he says,

" AH, well boy's it seems are guest of honor is approaching! It would be rude to leave him hanging, so I think I'll come to great him before he has his meeting with the president. Tsc, that hot shot Max Bruder. It's about time he got what he deserves for making us and the company look bad. And by the time he finds out what he is getting himself in to, it will be too late! Just like it's too late for all of you Enji scum!"

Lacus looks worried and says,

" Max? What kind of trap do you think you can trick him with?"

Zinyu then says," I would go on my darling, but you're not going to live long enough for you to have a chance to do anything about it! All right boy's I'm off. When I am back I expect all of our guests here to be in those transports with the rest of the trash!"

His men all yell in overblown excitement and he uses his power to begin to fly as he says,"

Think of it this way Enji, you're doing to die in the most dignified way possible!

" Zinyu then begins to fly out of the room, and this infuriates Brad and he says,

" Hey! Where do you think our going? Forget Ben's know it all cousin, I am way stronger than him! And I am saying your business is with me!"

With that he throws a red ball of energy at one of Xiza 's top enforcers, however before the energy ball reaches him, out of no were Charter warps in front of it and kicks it in to the right wall! And as it explodes he says,

" Hey! Don't you know you were barking up the wrong tree boy? You're going to die by are hands!"

His fellow members land besides him and Bacom says,

" Man, this guy is getting on my nerves! I call dibs smashing him!

" Grace then looks annoyed and says,

" No way! He talked back to the Capitan, the president, and our whole company! Ill beat him to death with his own knees!

"Carter then says," Hey no fair, I saw him first! Hey, there is one way to settle who gets to fight the large one!"

Billdoh rolls his three eyes and says,

" Oh not rock paper scissors again! Last time it took us so long that are target got away and both Zinyu and the president nearly flipped!"

Grace grins and says,

" Oh find, ill give you all some Chocó bars to get the first shot at smashing some teeth out of those guys! "

Brad can't stand it anymore and his energy explodes as he says," THAT'S IT!! ILL KILL YOU ALL!!!"

With this his size increases, till once more he unleashes some of his true power! As he finishes his power up and glares at the four fighters Carter eyeballs Brad and says," What did this guy eat? Now he is bigger than me! Bah, your still lunch meat!"

Brad just grins as he walks forward, each step shaking the ground, as he says,"

No more talking! I'll show you all who the true top dog is, when I break all your bones! "

All four members look annoyed and Grace says," I think you still don't get the message you broken headed moron! Roll call!"

The four say there name one at a time in their wacky fashion. And Lacus just rolls her eyes as she takes out her Oath Keeper sword and has her holy magical energy surround her as she looks serious and says,

" No matter who you are, we have a job to do, and we can't afford to lose to you! If you won't back away, then it seems we have no choice but to resort to violence. "

Terra then says,"

Be on guard everyone, despite their behavior I sense a deep terrible power form all of them!"

Bacom gets excited and says," Now that is what I am talking about! The ugly large one is right, less talking and more killing! Zinyu Force, ATTACK!!"

With that all four of them charge at the Enji, and as Lacus and the others see the other members ready there various weapon's Ben's childhood friend says,"

Ben, Max, I hope your all safe. I will make sure I do my part to try and end this nightmare!

"With that Lacus sees Grace is all ready in front of her, and she flash steps to avoid his powerful punch that smashed the ground where she stood! He then fires a barrage of energy blasts at her, and she moves faster than the eye can see to dodge them!

As she does she happens to zip past the terminal Brad hacked, and as she does it happens to change pages to do the shockwave from one of the blasts, which then opens a page on another project, project Ridley, which is are cue to change are view once more, back to where we ended last chapter!

* * *

And as we turn back to today's main event we see its clear Samus is not off to a good start. It was bad enough that he caught her off guard after just recovering from a powerful blast from Mother Brain when he ambushed her. However, to make it worse Ridley has been more than a little enthusiastic to show his hated adversary how much faster and stronger his new body is! Ridley is playing more than a little unfair as he smashed Samus through wall after wall as she is griped tightly in to his claw, and it was not till Ridley has done this for several minutes does he finally get bored, and throws Samus hard in to the nearest platform!

At the current moment Ridley is barraging Samus with energy blasts from his wings, and the Chozo hunter is barely able to avoid being hit. When he changes position and fly's to the left Samus finally tries to change the battle's momentum by firing a barrage of missiles of her own at her nemeses. But as they home in on him Ridley just cackles as he flaps his wings so fast it's like they are a fan, and just blasts them of course! As they crash in to a nearby energy reactor he roars and says,"

Its useless hunter, useless! Your attacks can no longer harm me! This one has finally absorbed enough power to evolve to a level of strength that you weak fleshed humans can only dream of! At last I am the ultimate killing machine!

"Samus just charges her beam cannon as she says

," Oh you have evolved all right, evolved to an even more deluded insane monstrosity! Ridley, you have caused enough carnage, and no matter how powerful you have gotten, this time ill make sure you die for good!"

With that she switches over to her Nova cannon and fires a massive green energy blast at him, and right after would jumps up and surrounded herself in energy before charging at her own blast while activating her Screw Attack! After absorbing her own charged shot she charges at Ridley as she is swirling with power! However this is causally stopped by Ridley with a hard sudden lash from his tale, and Samus is launched so hard in to the right wall of the chamber an imprint is made!

Ridley roars again and ascends higher his wings before he says,

" Don't get me wrong, this one is amused to see you struggle on with such futile determination. After all, the great Ridley wants to savior his revenge that he has long lusted after! You humans are such a foolish species.

You're so weak, and yet you continue to act like you are worthy of such high stature? Bah, all the more reason your entire race must be wiped out, so a new superior race can be born!"

Samus slowly gets back up and says,"

You just don't get it Ridley; you just don't get what it is that drives humans. We may have many flaws, but most of us keep getting back up to try and improve on them! That is why we, why I won't lose to a ruthless mindless murderer like you Ridley!"

This anger's the Space Pirate/ Vector enforcer and he says,

" Enough! This one is beginning to think I liked you better when you did not talk! But, the great Ridley will see to that, right now!"

With that he extends his wings fully, and releases his own modified funnels from there tips, and moments later they all float around Samus before unleashing a storm of yellow energy blasts at her from all angles!

Samus is able to grabble on to a pipe above her with her grabbling beam to get out of the way as the wall she was smashed in to is blasted to dust! She then regains her footing, before seeing the funnels coming for her again.

However she is ready, and turns in to her morph ball form before at once unleashing a power bomb that causes a powerful enough explosion to blast all the funnels! She then lands back on the main platform, only to feel the platform shake as her scan visor warns her to turn around in time to see Ridley charging at her in the same fashion as when he first fled the fight he was in with her in the Ceres Space Colony with the last original Metroid. The only different is that this time he is several times faster, and that his entire body is covered with blood red magic energy!

Samus tries to dash out of the way, but Ridley stop's in his tracks, before turning around to blast Samus dead on with an energy flare from his mouth! Samus is hit hard, and is blasted in to the air, and in an instant Ridley is right below her, and grasps her tightly with her tail! Seeing Samus 's power suit sparking his eyes glow as he says,"

This is the end hunter! Your power is all but smashed and thrashed out of you, not that you ever stood a chance! Now it's time to die!

" As his claws glow with energy Samus looks right at him and says,"

It's not over until the last shot, and I still have a few left! Now, all power transfer to weapon's system!"

With that she shocks her foe, by squeezing her beam cannon out of his grip, to fire of a powerful Hyper Beam blast right at him! This blasts him off her, and she is hurled downward through a whole level! She is barely able to use what's left of her suits thrusters to prevent a rough landing, and she sees she is now in a level below where she was previously, and the area looks kind of like of a mix between where you fight Ridley in Brawl, and where Obi Wan and Qui Gon Jin fought Darth Maul underneath Threed palace in Star Wars episode one! As she hears a rumbling and a explosion above she then tries to stand, but falls to her knee and says,

' Damn him, he is even more stubborn than normal, but even so that level of a blast was enough to finish him. Good thing to, I think I blew through all of my reserves. Huh, AH!"

Before she can even get back on her feet, all of a sudden a missile lands right in front of her, and blasts her off her feet! As she sees flames in front of her, to her dread that is fallowed up by a roar before none other than Ridley lands out of the fire! While it seemed Samus's last attack did some damage and his armor is slightly cracked around his head arms and chest, he is clearly still able to go on fighting! He flashes his long yellow teeth as he says,"

Surprised hunter? Tisk, you're getting sloppy! I admit, that level of firepower might have had been enough to do some critical damage in the past. However, you seem to miscalcuted the amount of power I have now!

"Samus just aims her arm cannon and says,"

Clearly, but not again, not ever again Ridley!"

Ridley's eyes then glow and says,"

Since you have been worthy of being killed by me, allow me to show you the source of true power, the last thing you will ever see!

" With that Samus is shocked to see her foe's chest panel open up, to reveal a Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal fused in to his chest, pouring dark energy in to him! But if that was not bad enough, a second, advanced stage gem of the dark side bulges out of his forehead! Samus then says," Those, are the same things that those from the Zanncross Empire use!"

Ridley just begins to emit a aura of darkness as he says,"

This one cares not what this power's origins are. All Ridley cares about is that this power is far greater than even Phazon! It seems President Xiza saw the great Ridley was the perfect fit for such a power when I was rebuilt once more, and this is just another reason your at death's door warrior of the Chozo!"

Samus responds with," It's more than raw power that decides who wins and losses Ridley! Power is meaningless if it's not used properly. And, a thug like you will never be able to, AH!"

It seems Ridley is tired of hearing Samus talk, and fires another blast from his mouth to blast her back! He begins to charge up another one as he says

," ENOUGH! Your nonsense has grown tiresome. Power is to show who is the superior being. And the superior being is the one who wins, that's all that matters! So just die!!"

With that he fires another larger flare of deadly power from his mouth, and hits Samus dead on!

As a explosion comes out Ridley soon sees chucks of his opponent's armor go flying in different directions! He sees Samus 's helmet land right in front of him and with glee whacks it with his tail to fall below!

He then laughs insanely and says,"

Hehahahaha! At last, at last we see who is truly inferior! Ah, now that my honor has been restored, this one thinks it's time to see if Mother Brain was able to deal with those pesky Enji. Heh, if not, then I might get a free meal. Huh, what the blazes?

" Ridley is shocked to see a figure emerge out of the flames, and its Samus!

However, she was so badly damaged from the last attack that she had to eject her Power Suit to survive, and now she is in her Zero Suit! Ridley has never saw her true form before, and is bewildered as she sees the blond haired women in the skin tight blue body suit walk forward as she breaths heavy. He looks closely at her and says,"

What? What magic is this? This one blasted you to slag! Did you shed your skin? You almost look like another puny human. "

Samus, even while exposed looks defiant and says,"

That's because I am human Ridley. What you thought was me was just a suit of armor. It is a biological uniform given to me by the Chozo called the Power Suit, which entwines itself with my mind and body. And it will only work for me, since I was infused with special Chozo DNA. What's wrong, you always wanted to crack me open you freak.

"This is enough to cause Ridley to stagger back, before he explodes with anger and smashes the nearest energy pillar to pieces with his claw! He then glares at Ridley and says,

" You, you just continue to insult my pride to the end hunter! And all this time the great Ridley though he was fighting some sort of mutant Chozo warrior, not a frail human! Grrr, your face looks familiar for some reason to. Must have been one of the many human's I killed.

"Samus is angry at this and says,"

My face looks familiar does it? It should, you saw this face before, a long time ago. Remember the mining space colony K-2L ?"

Ridley says," This one has destroyed countless areas, but, that does ring a bell. Yes, that was nearly eight years ago now, we were collecting debt, and also secretly silencing workers who opposed master Xiza. Wait, you were that, could you be?

"Samus then says," Yes, I was! I will never forget that day, the day you and countless other Space Pirates attacked without warning, and killed everyone! And I will never forget, or forgive you for mercilessly attacking and killing my parents right in front of me, if it was not for my mother protecting me I would have died as well. I most likely would have died anyway, but by chance a Chozo scout ship that had gotten a distressed call. I was the only survivor, and they took me and raised me as my own. I trained with them for years, all for one purpose.

So that I could eradiate you scum from the face of the cosmos once and for all! And today, no matter what I'll see that my dreams are achieved! Ridley, my real name is Samus Aran, for all that you have done, and you're going to pay!

" Ridley is speechless for a second, before he breaks out it laugher! He then just looks amused and says,"

So, after all of this time, the true story of the great hunter, is nothing more than a pathetic human seeking revenge hopelessly? Heh, HAHAHAAHAH! What a joke. And I thought I killed you back then, if I only knew that not conforming the death of another human vermin would cause me such annoyance, but now I will amend that error, permanently!

So, you thought you could get your revenge? Fool, you will never kill the great Ridley! I am beyond the means of life forms like you! Humans throughout history are nothing but foolish weak creatures that need the aid of superior beings like me and Xiza to have any value! That is why soon you will all be nothing more than fragments of an archaic era! Now then, Samus! Now that your suit is shattered, your bones will soon fallow!

"Samus looks determined and says," It's still not over. No matter what, I'll keep fighting till the end.

"Ridley takes to the air again, and says," That's so human of you, and that is why you're going to die now!"

With that he roars before he takes a dive to try and bite Samus's head off! However even though her suit is gone Samus is still highly acrobatic, and manages to jump in the air, and land on her foe's head!

She then takes out the only weapon she has left, her emergency plasma pistol, and as Ridley tries to hurl her of him she grabs on to his head, and fires a shot right in his eye! This hits home, and he screams in pain so loud that the entire area shakes! He then lashes out with his tail, and Samus jumps off to land behind him. At once he turns around and his remaining healthy eye glares at her as she says,"

Well, looks like this frail human still packs a sting. Like I said, it's not the suit or the weapon's that makes a true warrior, it's the heart. "

Ridley is so mad now that saliva drips out of his mouth as he says,

" Well, if that is the case the victor of this battle was decided from day one! No more games, this one will end this now!"

At once he gathers energy in to his mouth to try and blow Samus apart. However Samus is ready, and turns her gun in to its plasma whip form before quickly jumping in the air, and lashing her whip in a corkscrew formation, to hit her foe's flare just as he is about to fire, causing a backfire, that blows up right in Ridley 's face! This blasts him off his feet, but it does not keep him down for long as he slams the ground so hard the platform cracks before he jumps back up! He is lived now and says,

" Blasted hunter, blasted human Samus! Why won't you die!?"

Samus just says," It's simple, I still have many things to do, and pay checks to collect before I can let that happen!"

Ridley Ultima just has his energy rises so much chucks of the ground break up as he says,"

To bad, because all of the plans you have for the future, are now permanently canceled!

"With that his energy explodes, sending many chunks of the ground at her, and she does a back flip to get out of the way. However, an instant later she is shocked to see that Ridley is now behind her, all ready having his claws extended and glowing with the power of the dark side! Samus tries to dodge, but she is not fast enough! She is able to avoid a lethal blow, but Ridley sinks her claws in to her and hits her right in the back, tearing of that area of her suit and drawling blood! Ridley takes delight as Samus staggers in pain and blood falls down on the ground. Ridley licks his lips, before saying,

" Yes, YES!! I can taste your death in my mouth, and it taste delicious! Rejoice, soon you will be reunited with the parents you are so found of avenging !

"He then blasts of in to the air, before flying as far as he can still see her, before then performing a dive to head right to her! Samus is to hurt to move, and just says,"

No, it can't end like this. I, was so close!"

Ridley laughs demonically and says,

" TO bad! It's as this one said all along! What can one human hope to achieve on its own? Nothing that's what! Dreams are for weaklings that are too weak to make them become real Samus darling! Hahaha, and now it's time for the dream to, GUH!!!"

Samus then open's her eyes, and is shocked to see Ridley 's charge was stopped, by Ben! It seems that Ben and his friends, plus Bacchus, were able to finally find there ally and as soon as Ben saw how bad of a situation Samus was in he then flash stepped to her side, and made his presence known by brining Ridley 's dive to a halt with a powerful thrusting punch to the dragon's gut! This knocks the breath out of Ridley, and as his eye turns to Ben the welder of the Star Sword grins and says,"

To you the dreams of others may be insufficient, maybe even worthless, but to humans, it's everything! You're not going to end anyone's dreams, or life's, ever again Ridley!" Ridley roars before taking to the air and saying," The damned Enji with the holy blade, why of all the times? "

Ben just powers up and gets in to fighting stance as he says,"

Didn't anyone tell you that hero's half of the time arrive at the most dramatic moment to kill the mojo of the villain? Er, although I did not plan it that way, you dragged Samus pretty far. Sorry we took so long for back up, Mother Brain gave us a headache, but she is no longer a problem for anyone.

"Samus grins and says," Like always it was sloppy, but better late than never kid. " Doug, Cloud, James, and Bacchus all jump down from the passageway that they entered from and run up to Ben as Cloud says,

" Good going Ben. Hope you don't mind if we lend a hand to finish your grudge once and for all Samus.

"Samus just dusts off the dirt on her shoulders and says,

" I don't mind at all, I just want him to stay dead.

"James looks at her and says," You did well to fight him on your own so long after how much power he absorbed. "Doug whistles and says," I'll say, and cudo's for having such a killer figure underneath that suit!" Samus looks annoyed and says," Are you hear to fight or dawdle? You will have plenty of time to think of such things when we are through with this. "Ridley just roars again and says,

" It does not matter how many of you oppose me, the great Ridley will destroy you all!" Cloud then notices the Curse Seal crystals on the monster and says," So, Xiza upgraded him with the Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystals as well it seems. That just makes things complicated

. "Bacchus scans Ridley with his sensors and says

," I do not detect any sinifigent weak spots in his makeup mister Auro.

"Ben just narrows his eyes and says," Well, then we will just have to make one won't we?"

Ridley then says," You can try but you will die in the process! I have no weak spots, I am the prefect killing weapon! I'll take everything you all have at once, and chew both that and yourself up before I spit out the pieces! Now, time to put a end to all of this! Where was that dragon mutt of yours Enji? Did he realize he was outmatched and outclassed and ran away? Huh, what the!?"

He feels someone tapping him on the shoulder, and turns around to see none other than Shinryudramon looking right at him! As the mega level digimon powers up he says,

" Sorry I am late, had to find another way in. Oh, the name is Shinryudramon now jerk. And where I am standing you look like the mutt here fang face. But that's just me. Oh well, open wide!"

With that in a flash he does a roundhouse kick that hits the surprised Ridley through a wall! The Royal Knight digimon just turns to his partner and says,

" Huh, I thought someone would be ready for sneak attacks."

Samus smirks and says,"

Ridley can dish it out with extra, but he does not seem to be a fan of taking it himself. Come on, we can't let him have a single spare moment to recover."

They all nod as Ben says," Right, let's end this, so that Xiza can't hide behind him anymore.

" With that he and the other Enji all use their magical energy to enhance their jumps to reach the hole and Samus gets on Bacchus's shoulder and the android uses the thrusters on his legs to have them fallow their friends. Soon enough are hero's see they are in a hall way, and that in front of them is a dual steel door with Ridley's imprint on it.

They resume there pursuit, and are shocked to see they are in what seems to be a large lab filled with many computers and various test tubes. They see parts of the ground torn up and they know for sure that Ridley was here just moments ago, and most likely is still in the room. Ben then has light emit from the Star Sword to illuminate the area as he says,"

Be ready everyone, he could pop out of any ware, literally.

"Doug nods and says," Don't worry, as soon as he pops his ugly mug out ill smash it so good he will never be able to eat solid foods again! Ah, and speak of the devil! Open wide chuckles! Hammer of, huh? "

Doug was about to punch what he thought was Ridley, but he stops when he sees it's an eyeless head of him that is hanging on the wall like a trophy! He backs of, and sees not only many replica's of that head, but many other parts of the Space Pirate enforcer as well, the same sort of parts that made up the robotic Ridley Samus fought in the end of Zero mission! He then says,

" What the hell are they doing in this place? Build your own blood craving monster?"

eyes the largest terminal, sees a hologram layout of Ridley, and slowly walks over to it before clicking on it. After reading the new page he gasps and says," Not build an army Doug, just a undying killer!" Samus looks at the terminal before turning to James and saying,"

What do you mean?

" James scrolls down more and says,"

I think we found the answer to why Ridley keeps coming back no matter how badly you kill him Samus. Ridley may have once been a living being. But, at some point Xiza seemed to have downloaded his mind and all of his physical data in to the Vector network's forbidden sector, so that when ever Ridley was killed Xiza and the Space Pirates can continue to revive him with more power each time!" Shinryudramon then says,"

So this means, that no matter how many times we defeat him he will keep coming back? "

James looks confident as he says,"

Not necessary, in fact this may be are key to riding this universe of Ridley forever. It we could find a way to delete all traces of his data, and then he will be truly dead. The only problem is that we have to make sure every server with Ridley's data is totally erased. " Doug just looks at his teammate and says," Well, if you can figure out a way do it fast, because we don't know when are playmate is going to recover and, huh? Damn it, me and my big mouth.

"Doug's comment is caused by everyone feeling the ground shake, before to the left the rubble in the room explodes, and a furious Ridley emerges! He then says,"

Now you done it, I'll break your bones and make you die watching me eat them! Huh, no, how did we land in here!? You're not supposed to be in here, this is a chamber that only I, Master Xiza and his chief scientists are allowed in! Get out now!"

Samus looks amused and says,"

What is wrong Ridley? Upset your dirty secret has been found out? What a joke. Someone who is so in love with himself and his ego is nothing more than a digital cancerous virus!

"Ridley is so upset he smashes the ground with his tail and says,"

That's not correct at all! I am the real Ridley! My mind is linked to the digital world so that I will live forever! I told you can never hope to kill me, I am immortal! However you're all far from it!"

With that he extends his wings, and releases more funnels. However as they get ready to attack James aims his energy bow in the air and says,"

You're not immortal either monster, time you see no one can escape death forever, no matter how desperately you thrash about to hang on to it. Licht Regen !

"With this James fires a barrage of energy arrows to at once to blast them out of the air!

Doug then charges at Ridley, only to be greeted with his tail, but Doug is ready for that and jumps on the point of the tail as a boost to launch him right at his foe as he says,

" Open wide! Fury Aura! And then,Shin-Shoryuken!

With this Doug's power level rises as his magical energy swarms over his gauntlets and greaves, before he unleashes a massive punch right in his foe's chest! This knocks Ridley back, and Bacchus then says,

" Your termination is the most required outcome of the situation, Black Hole Sphere!"

With that his right hand extends inside his arm and fires a black sphere at Ridley, and once it reaches him it grows massively in size, causing a massive increase in gravity around the monster! Ridley is smashed in to the ground, and he tries to get up only for his head to slam to the ground! However, this makes his anger reach a boiling point and the symbol of Zannacross glows as he says

," You think your attacks can put me out of commission ? Think again!"

With that he drawls all of the power of the dark side he absorbed, and causes him to glow with a red aura before he stands up, and shatters the black hole sphere! Cloud just has his own blue colored energy pour in to his sword as he says,"

No matter how many times you crawl up, we will knock you down again and again! Finishing Touch!

" With that Ridley takes to the air, and fires more missiles from his wings. However in a flash he slices through them all, and then proceeds to jump right above Ridley before he prepares to unleash his limit break attack on his head!

Ridley manages to dodge, but Cloud still hits his right wing, and slices a good chunk of it off! Ridley roars in pain and fires a sudden energy flare at the Enji Capitan. Cloud manages to block the blast with his sword, but the blast still blows him back. However, Shinryudramon is ready to tag out his ally, and he shows off the extent of his new form s powers as his shield transforms in to a drill before he says,

" You don't get it, none of you evil jerks do! No matter how powerful you are, you're still fighting for yourself while we are fighting for everyone's sake! I guess we just have to drill the point in to you, Heaven Piercing Drill Breaker!

"With that in a flash the Digimon is right on top of Ridley and he brings his spinning drill down on his target!

Ridley tries to block it with his remaining wing, but the digimon has no problem breaking right through it and damaging Ridley in his leg! As Ridley falls to the ground, with both of his wings broken, he yells even louder and says,

" NO! This should not be happening! How can I have things turning this badly when I had everything managed!"

Samus just looks at Ridley and says,

" Do you see now the limits of your ruthless tactics Ridley? It does not matter, because either way it's the end of the line!" This enrages Ridley as he says,"

Samus Aran, damn you! If you did not exist, if you just died with the rest of the garbage, then I would not have had to go through this disgrace for so long! No, this one will not let things end this way! No matter what, even if I die, you will die as well!

"With that he charges right at her, but Samus just has the orb on the palm of her suit glow before she says,"

Don't be a sour loser Ridley, just expect your defeat!

" With that just as he is about to be on top of her, she is encircled with power, and a sphere of power, that manages to bounce Ridley off her! A light fills the room, and when its gone Samus stands with her Power Suit back on her good as new! She then arms her charges her arm cannon and says,"

Oh, did I forget to mention that my suit can repair itself after it has had enough time to recover? Oh well, to bad for you!"

That was the last straw for her nemeses, and he roars madly as he puts all the remaining power in to his mouth for a final attack as he says," It matters not, I'll just blast it off, with the rest of you, once and for all! DIE HUNTER!!!"

With that he fires a massive column of power at her, and she counters with her Hyper Beam! The two beams interlock and engage in a beam struggle, and are evenly matched. Ben then gets along side Samus and says," It's over Ridley, once and for all you're finished for good! Shinryukenha!

" Shinryudramon himself then lands besides his partner and once more transforms his shield in to a cannon before charging up his own power and saying," And for good measure, Infinite Exia Ray!"

With that Ben adds his own energy wave in to the mix, just as his Digimon pal does the same and together they push Ridley's blast nearly back to his mouth!

Samus then says," Ridley, your legacy of madness, ends now! " With that she gives it everything she has, before the triple combined blast turns to a rainbow color, and it blasts through her opponent's blast, and then proceeds to go right through Ridley 's chest, and continues to go on through several walls till everyone hears a explosion in the far distance! Ridley gasps in pain as it sees with its eye the hole in his chest and says,

" Impossible, IMPOSSIBLE!!

! "Samus just slowly walks up to Ridley and says,"

Oh, it's very possible, you just learned now the limits of your power. But, it's a case of too little too late. "

She is now right in front of her nemeses, and she then jumps on his head before charging up her power and pointing her cannon right in his mouth. She then says,"

Ridley, for all the pain you caused. And for the deaths of my parents, along with the countless others you caused under Mother Brain and Xiza, its time you pay for what you have done!

" Ridley looks mad as he has his tail spin and glow with all the power he has left before he says,"

Not yet, this is not the end just yet! It won't be over till your dead! NOW DIE YOU, RUAHH!!!"

Ridley made a last ditch effort to impale Samus with his tail, but knowing Ridley's behavior she was ready, and jumped out of the way, leaving Ridley to impale himself in the mouth! As Ridley screams in pain Samus uses her grabbling beam to swing herself around before she says,"

You really are hopeless, but it does not matter if you won't expect your death. Because I'll be happy to make you expect it! Die Ridley, die and spend the rest of time in hell!"

She then changes in to her morph ball form, and uses her boost form to blast downward, and slams right at her foe's tail deeper through his body, and it goes through his mouth, and hits the terminal holding his data!

This causes a very painful chain reaction for Ridley and James sees this and says," Samus just made the last blow, she caused him to destroy the data on himself with his own body! And since the terminal was online, it could have an effect and corrupt all the data in the files throughout the database!"

Ben grins and says,"

Which means, you used up your last continue Ridley. This time, it's truly game over!"

Ridley 's body is sparkling all over and he says," RAHH! I, can't die! I am, the great Ridley! AHH!!!"

With this Samus fires one last charge shot at his mouth, which goes right inside him, causing his whole body to light up! He attempts last time to grab Samus with his hands, before his entire body explodes, along with the terminal holding his data! As the fire rages on, Samus lowers her cannon and says,"

This better be the end of it, or I am going to get really ticked off.

"Bacchus then says," I think that takes to your sudden thinking, you may have completed your desire to permently stop this Ridley creature Samus Aran. As said before, because of the terminal being in the process of transfixing data for another body, nearly 75% of the data or more would have been corrupted. "

James then repositions his glasses as he says,

" Yes, but knowing Xiza, he likely has another backup or something on him.

"Cloud then puts his sword back and says,"

Then the only way to truly make sure that Ridley, and all the other nightmares are put to an end, is to stop Xiza once and for all.

"Samus nods and says," Then let's get going. Ben, everyone, thank you for assisting me in truly killing Ridley, now with your help I can truly put an end to the Space Pirates. "

Ben nods and says," No problem, I want to make sure all of this fighting leads to progress as well. All right Xiza, its time, your days of doing what you please are coming to an end! Let's go guys!"

With this Samus downloads the entire layout of the Dammerung thanks to being in a restricted area and says,"

At last, I think we have a lock on him. It seems that the area of deepest part of the ship is where the most security is. And this path has a direct route to it. "

Cloud then says," Xiza, whatever you're planning, it's coming to a stop right now. Ready everyone? Let's finish this mission."

* * *

With a new destination in sight, Ben and his pals move out in hopes of at last confronting the green skinned master corporate manipulator! But as they move at full speed, little does Ben know that his cousin is once more ahead of him. We now turn to Max, who is still on the elevator that he suspects Xiza purposely summoned for him. After waiting over ten minutes on the platform only to see it moving back and forth he is beginning to get irritated and says,"

What's the deal Xiza? Your grand plan to stop me is to bore me to death? Tsc, if that's the best you got then I'll just blast my own path to you! Enough, I waited far too long as it is! Show yourself Xiza! Oh, is this the only thing you're going to answer me with? Wrong answer!"

With that he extends the shoulder blades out of his armor again before swiftly jumping up and greeting the sudden arrival of two red energy blasts and slashing them in half! As he lands back on the ground he hears an evil laugh before none other than Captain Zinyu says," Well antsy are we? Don't worry, I'll give you a special message that will help you forget it all, Max Bruder!

"With that Max sees the overly excited commander of Xiza 's special forces fly down right in front of him and a annoyed Max says,

" Unless you want to quickly lose a lot of pounds out of my way! "

Zinyu wags his finger and says,"

Cocky to the end are we? You really think you can just waltz right in to harass the president? Not on my watch!"

Max grins, before he puts his Janus mask back on and says," Good, because I am not here to harass him, I am here to KILL him!

"Zinyu just cracks his knuckles and says,"

Sorry, not going to happen buster! Because that goes against everything the Zinyu Force is around for! And as its amazing and all powerful leader, you're going to have a taste of Zinyu spice, and it will be so hot you will die from amazement! Shaking in your boots yet?

"He is shocked to find Max just having his shoulder blades glow and his magic aura rock the elevator before he says,

Yah, I get that a lot but I don't have the time or patience to amuse you so you're going to die now. "

This hits Zinyu hard and he says,"

How dare you! I would think someone who is a smart as you would realize your staring at one of the lethal fighters in the cosmos!"

He then goes in to an elaborate fighting pose as he turns around and puts his head behind his knees and says,

" CAPITN ZINYU!! ALL RIGHTT!!!!"

Max just says,"

Right, you mispronounced Capitan genius. And in any case, I think you're the one who has not been out much. Otherwise, you would have known I kind of have the reputation as both the flash of death AND the terror of death. You know, the kind of guy who shows no mercy and easley kills anyone who is in his way, no matter who or what he she or it is? Well if not your about to learn the hard way."

Zinyu gets so upset his own purple magic energy blasts out as he says,"

You're really starting to tick me off! I know you, you have been ticking off everyone as you move all stealthy and cause lord Xiza all kinds of annoyance! Even if you were once on par with lord Judicar, that was in the past, time for your face to get slammed in to the wall of the future!

"Max then says," I know all about you and your Zinyu force, Capitan. You think you're a big shot? Your just a leader of high powered dimwits that are nothing more than a bunch of Xiza's hounds biting on anyone he throws you at. However, just because you may be able to terrorize innocents, and get the jump on some fighters, it hardly means you're a real fighter. I had it up to here with big mouths like you. "

Zinyu blows a gasket as he screams out, " Enough! The great Captain Zinyu won't take this nonsense from some smug punk! Time to die!" With that in a flash he is right above Max with energy surrounding his fist before he unleashes a powerful jab at Ben's cousin! However Max is not impressed and catches it with one hand. As the force of his opponent's punch rocks the elevator and presses it downward Max sighs and says," This is your full strength? Bah, lightweight. "With that he swiftly kicks Zinyu in the head, sending him flying in to the air! However before he stops Max flash step's to right above him as he says,"

No matter how many punks try to stop me, nothing will stop me from getting my revenge! If you're not going to stop then you will die!"

He then puts both of his hands together before dealing a powerful blow to the Vector member's back, rocketing him back in to the still moving elevator, or more like through it! Zinyu finds him self stuck in it, and as Max lands back on the ground he chuckles and says,

" Maybe you should change your job description to that of a doormat? Either that or an ostrich. "

Zinyu then pulls his head out of the elevator and glares at Max before saying,"

Think you can continue to disrespect me? Ill beat you to death with your own legs for that!

" Max then says," Don't give me any ideas, your annoying enough as it is.

"Zinyu then snaps and says," Ill give you a lot more then ideas, ill give you the stylishly brutal death you deserve you scum! Zinyu Barrage!

" With that he fires a barrage of purple energy bolts at his opponent. However Max just spins around like a tornado and deflects them all!

Zinyu sees this and says,

" Ha, you do have some flashy moves, and just might be worthy of being killed by me! But you will never out do someone who's as masterful of fighting, and winning as me! Ultra Zinyu Cannon

!" With that he finishes his barrage of blasts before putting his hands together, and firing a massive purple and black energy blast at Max! Max stops his attack and sees this coming, but it seems he is not fast enough, because the blast goes right through him before it blasts through the wall and keeps going forward! Zinyu sees this and laughs madly as he says,

" Bulls eye! Looks like you're not as hot as you think Max Bruder! To bad, because now you're dead! This should greatly please Lord Xiza! In fact he might even, huh? What the!? "

He is shocked to see the image of Max flicker before it turns in to smoke! Zinyu then in a panic looks around and says,

" Impossible, he uses a after image illusion? I would have sensed that! Where is he hiding now? When I get my hands on him ill, GUH!' He finds out where Max when the hard way when he feels a sudden force kick him in the back hard as he is launched in to the ground hard! A instant later he finds himself having a energy net keep him pinned to the ground, and Max at once appears above him to elbow him in the gut as he says,"

Who is hiding Zinyu? The fact that I lost you with such ease shows how "elite" your skills are. Oh well, sucks to be you. "

He then once more takes out his massive Beskar sword and points it right at Zinyu 's throat before saying,

" I had enough of theses games. If your not going to lead me to Xiza then ill spare myself the trouble and just kill you right now!"

He is about to bring down his massive sword on his opponent's head before all of a sudden, he feels the elevator stop at last, before he hears a new voice say,

" No need to act so ruthless Max Bruder. After all, your heart's desire is right in front of you!"

Max is shocked as he looks up, and sees the large doors in front of him open, to show that right in front of him is Xiza, sitting in his office chair looking like he is delighted to see him! Salzon is with him as always, and as Max sees his target in his sights he greets his teeth, before kicking Zinyu right at his master!

He walks forward as he hears some sort of Wager music playing to set the mood as Xiza just looks down on his henchmen and looks annoyed before saying,

" Capitan Zinyu, your performance right now is far below what is expected.

"Zinyu just rubs his horns and looks humiliated as he says,"

Forgive me sir, he blindsided me before I could get my groove on! Don't worry, just give me around five minutes and ill have his head on a platter!" Salzon just rolls his eyes before turning to Max and says,

" More like he will have your head on a platter Zinyu. Ah, but it seems anyone would have a hard time subduing mister Bruder at this point. And here we thought you were a smart man Max. Because if you were smart you would have known you have to make a appointment before you have the right to approach lord Xiza, then again you have proven your insane enough as it is to have the nerve to come here with your cousin and the other Enji!

"Max grins as he points his sword at them all as he says,"

Your right, what was I thinking? Oh that's right, I was thinking of storming your base to end things once and for all! No were to run now Xiza! The only place you're going to now is through my sword! At last, my revenge will be had!"

As his magic aura explodes and his sword shimmers with his power Xiza just chuckles and says,"

Oh Max, your such a simpleton despite your attempts to hide it. All you can think about is your desire to honor the deaths of your barbaric comrades. But if you ever stopped to think about it, you're acting rather irrational. It was Kira and the Titan's Special Forces who effectively destroyed the world of Zandalor and its proud warrior race not I. "

Max just gets annoyed and says,

" Kira is next on my list, but don't you dare try and act innocent!

Kira may have dealt the final blow, but you're the reason he I, and the Titans were there in the first place! It was all because of your seedy business with the planet, using them as your thugs, before making it so they had no choice but to rebel, just as you planned it! You clearly made things escalate till you made it easy for Kira to justice his choice, even if even then you to had your fancy cover story, and blamed me for it! Bardock, Grando Fett, and all the others who trusted in the Lylat Kingdom, you deceive them, you deceived me, you deceived everyone for your twisted pleasure! You even used people as powerful as Weil Zabi as pieces for your own sadistic game! I have been doing some research, and the more I dig the more devious dirt I dig up. And with things like the Juggernaught Project, its clear your one ambitions sick freak! Well, it all ends now. For what you did Xiza, I am going to kill you!"

Xiza just rises a eyebrow and says,"

Oh please, the Juggernaught project was just a pipedream made up by a bunch of deluded geniuses trying to stroke there own egos. I won't deny I funded a part of the project, but to me that kind of power at best would prove to be unreliable, and at worst be a liability. After all, such trivial power pales to the one true power, the power of god! I know the likes of you can not hope to understand the comprehension of someone as myself. But, your foolish simplistic ideals are trivial and worthless. There will always be resentment between the have's and the have not's.

But it's the fault of the cogs of society for thinking anything will ever change that this dance of death continues to go on and on. Since the beginning of time the low class worker blames his misery on his superior, even when he can only blame him self for his own inferiority! Desperate to clime out of poverty, the mindless masses do what ever they can to try and change there fate. Some try to rise up in the ranks.

Others try to protest through strikes and other methods. And some try to force change through strikes and bloody revolutions. However, no matter what methods they try to use, there position will never change. That is because the majority of the population of this universe will always be unworthy of true happiness. And it would seem the only cure for this would be total annihilation, would you not say that my friend?

You, your cousin Ben Auro and all his Enji Knights can try all they like to defy fate, but its hopeless. Mere physical power by its self can not change the laws of the cosmos. Your just wasting your time. Ah, but at least ill give you credit for making your struggle so very amusing to oversee.

"Max just grins and says,"

Sorry Xiza, you got my motives confused with my cousin! I am not as a foolishly idealist as Ben and the others, not any more. But you see, I don't give a damn about change the world, changing how the universe works. It's really simple, all I care about is seeing you Kira and all your supporters dead!"

Xiza scoffs at this and says," Hahaha, oh Max, you really are amusing fellow. However, your usefulness has run its course. With ever or not you will expect it does not matter, for its time you know your true place in history. "

Max then gets in to his fighting stance as he says,"

You can try Xiza, but your going to find killing me is a lot harder then you image. "

Xiza just stands up and says,"

Well, it's clear both of us can not be right, so let us not waste anymore time and get this little dispute over with. Oh and Salzon, an update on what I mentioned earlier? "

His blue skinned long haired minion just turns to him nervously and says," It would seem that Samus, Ben and the others happened to discover Ridley 's true secret, and sadly it seems that even with his new modifications it was n

ot enough, because both he and the terminal with his data seem to be destroyed. It might be difficult to be able to recover the data. "

Xiza just has an evil grin from as he says,"

How pathetic, Ridley truly was incompetent if he could not get the job down with all of his upgrades. But in the end, that does not matter now. None of the lost we have suffered will matter soon, because very soon we are about to make up for all of them, with great interests because my greatest victory is about to unfold!

Max, how about as a treat I show my most magnificent venture before you die? "

Max just has his energy explode as he says," How about you just die!?"

With this his energy increases so much the special glass in the office cracks, and by just pressing it forward Max shatters Xiza 's desk! He then charges at him, only for Salzon to get in front of Max and has his eyes glow before he holds up his hand and says,

" Really now, is that any way to show proper respect? Kneel you mad dog!"

He then puts his hands together, and forms a energy circle in his hand, before he swiftly throws it at the raging charging swordsmen, and encases him in a golden energy circle! This causes Salzon to laugh madly as he says,"

That's what you get for being so reckless you filthy turncoat. This spell will use your own power against you to keep you trapped! "

Zinyu then unleashes his energy to shatter the energy net, gets back on his feet and wipes of the blood from his mouth before looking manic and saying,"

Perfect, the Enji rat is trapped like a, rat! Now your mine!"

He then leaps in the air, but Max just gets annoyed and says,"

I ran out of patience for you pathetic flunkies! I have come too far for all of this pain to have been meaningless, and no one is going to stop me! Xiza, let me show you just how powerful my hatred is for you!

" With that he closes his eyes, before all of a sudden he explodes with power, so much power that it overloads the advanced shouters on both Zinyu and Salzon, and also instantly destroys the binding sphere! A instant later he drop kicks Zinyu in the chest to return him to the floor, before flash stepping right in front of Salzon and kicking him through a wall or two!

Max then turns to Xiza and says," Have any more minions you have stored come at me now and it won't matter a bit, I will slash them all to bits before I do double to you!"

He then feels a increase in energy and turns to the right before he sees Salzon get back up, with a bloody face. Looking outraged he says,"

Fool, your facing lord Xiza's most powerful servants right now! Look what you did, for every bruise you put on my face ill break a finger of yours!" Max just sees Zinyu also getting back up before he groans and says,"

Oh forgive me, I thought you were just his sectary, not his supposedly best man. Hard to tell though with you being nothing more then a weak pretty boy who like all of you here are full of yourself!"

Salzon just looks sadistic and flicks his hair back before he says," Oh now your just begging to die, you understand nothing but what is in front of you. This is not my true power, far from it! I detest showing my true power, its rather ugly. But for you ill digest the inhumanity! You see, what you see here is the beauty."

He then closes his eyes, before all of a sudden his energy surges, and all of his muscles expand! Max sees Salzon double in size, before his once human face turns to that of a reptile! Salzon then glares at Max as he finishes his transformation and says,"

Now meet the beast!" Max just puts his sword on his shoulder and says,

" You done? All you did was show your as ugly outside as you are on the inside! " Salzon just says,' Oh you will see who is ugly when I am through with you!"

Max then sees Zinyu gets behind him as he says,"

You really must be insane to think you could storm in here and get away with it! You don't even have a power from the celestial ones like your cousin? Just what plan could you think of that would let you survive? "

He and Salzon both charge at Max, but in a instant Max shows he still is not impressed, as he manages to block the charge of both foes with his sword! He just blasts them back with his aura and says, "

Please, you dimwits don't know anything. My plan was simple, kill you all. And I can pull it off even without a special sword, because I am just that damn good. Call me arrogant, but, you're seeing the results right now.

" Salzon then says," What, even after transforming he won't even take me seriously? Impossible!

" Zinyu is nearly freaking out as he says," What is he? He can't be a normal human being, not with such a power like that! Something, something about his body must be special.

" Max grins as he says," What can I say, expect that I am a born fighter. And this fighter wants to move on to his true objective, so time to end this farce!" "

Zinyu looses all composers before his energy explodes and he puts his arms out to his sides and says,"

Quit! I am the great Capitan Zinyu of the lustrous Zinyu force! I won't allow this disrespect to go on! If your power is so great, then the answer is simple, ill just have to take control of that body for my self! CHANGE NOW!!!"

With that Max sees Zinyu fire a massive purple beam at him, and Max says,"

Change? Ill pass thanks!"

With that he quickly sidesteps out of the way, to Zinyu's horror as the blast then hits the surprised Salzon! Max sees both of there eyes glow before he says," That was your best move? Please, you must be insane, that did not even scratch your own ally!

" Salzon then looks at his own hands and freaks out as he says,

" No, NO!!! This is not what was suppose to happen! How could he dodge at such close range?

" Zinyu then freaks out, and looks at his face in the floors polished reflection and says," NO!!!! Zinyu you idiot! How could you use your body change attack so poorly! Now I am in this hideous body!

" Salzon, or more like Zinyu looks freaked and says," Who are you calling ugly? And I am the one stuck in this body! "

Max rises a eyebrow and says,"

Body change? Are you kidding me!"

Xiza looks annoyed and says," Zinyu, how pathetic. I thought after you got stuck in a frog's body for a week you would learn to master it better! " "

Zinyu" glares at Max and says," It will be fixed in a moment, ill just do it again! Salzon grab him this time so I can, GUHH!!!"

Max shows he is clearly out of patience with Zinyu, as he throws his massive sword right through the foe's chest! As blood pours out of him he says," You, damn, cheater!"

Max just says," There is no second changes with me, and I rather not take a chance letting a slime like you get any ware near my body!"

" Salzon" freaks out at seeing his body die and he says," NO!!! Damn you Max Bruder! Now I am stuck in the body of this buffoon! For that I will, GUH!!!"

Max seems to be a master of interrupting speech's as he swiftly warps right in to Salzon, and punch's him the gut, and through it, with his hand! As a now dying Salzon in Zinyu 's body turns to see Max below him Max says,"

Don't worry, if you hate it so much ill make it over in a instant!"

With the he fires a powerful blast of energy right through the minion, clearly dealing a mortal blow! He lands right besides his master, and his servant crawls up to Xiza and grabs his arm as he says,

" Master Xiza, save me, please! AH!!!"

His responds is a blast from Xiza 's finger, which completely vaporizes him! Xiza then says,"

Tsc, your not worth saving falure. Ill handel the rest myself. Now at last with no one to distract him he uses his energy to summon his favorite sword back in to his hand, and looks at Xiza as he says,

" There is no one to protect you now Xiza, your mine!

" Xiza just seems indifferent at the sudden lost of two of his best men and sighs before he says,

" I don't need anyone to help me take care of you my friend. No matter what you do, you are helpless to stop me. After all, you're still just a fool who understands nothing."

This does not go well with Max, and he lets his anger explode as he says,

" I HAD IT WITH YOU XIZA!!!! You think you know every damn thing, but you don't understand what it means to struggle in this world, types like you will never understand anything but loving your own face! Well, kiss your face good buy! I don't care how strong you really are, ill blow you away before you have a chance to pull anything!

" Xiza then grins and says," If that is how you want to do it, then so be it. " Xiza then snaps his fingers as Max gathers all the power in to his hands as he says,"

School of the undefeated of the east! This is the ultimate technique! DIE XIZA! SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN!!!

" With this he fires a massive golden ball of energy at Xiza, but just as he grins in triumph, he is horrified to see the energy ball stop in his tracks! Xiza then looks ecstatic as he says,"

Thank you Max, that was exactly what I wanted you to do!

" Max is horrified to see his ultimate attack frozen as he says,"

What the hell? What is this Xiza? Huh, NO!!"

He is shocked to see a blue light shine to the left, before Max sees his attack be drawn like a magnet to the left, and blasts out of the ship before its absorbed by the source! Max then sees the blue light shine more, before a giant golden pillar materializes! As all of the energy is absorbed in to it Max says," What is that?

" Xiza then looks at Max with a look of total triumph as he says,"

That my friend, is the Zohar seal. And I should thank you for using all your energy, I thought I might have had to fight you a little first, but you were just all flared up, you made this all to easy!"

Max then says," Your saying all of this was so you could power up some pillar? Why?"

Xiza just says,"

Because lets just say this seal requires a special type of energy, the energy someone with a massive power requires. And now, thanks to your rage Max, I can finally unleash my ultimate weapon. Weil Zabi was a fool to think he had the most powerful weapon at his command. Its time, activate for your new master, _Halo_!"

With this Max hears a loud noise, before he sees behind the Zohar seal a light form, that expands immensely!

This light continues to expand, till Max sees a giant ring, nearly the size of a planet take shape!

* * *

Ben and the others see this outside the spaceship's window they are closest to and Ben says,

" What the? Where did that come from? "Doug then whistles and says," That's a big ring! What the hell is that for?

"Bacchus checks his sensors and says,

" I am not sure, but I am detecting a great energy source, even greater then what was emitting from Weil's Death Star! "

Samus then says," Is this the true thing Xiza was using all of his resources for? "

Cloud then narrows his eyes and says," What ever it is for, I don't think we want to find out. "

Ben then looks worried and says," Max, Xiza, what is going on? " We now return to Max and Xiza at once, and Max is staring at horror as Halo takes form and Xiza laughs madly as he says,"

Allow me to introduce to you a weapon that hails back form the true great war of the celestial ones! This installation can fire a quantum pulse that has a maximum effective radius of twenty five thousand light years, and all who are bathed in this pulse are instantly destroyed!

Yes, in the late stages of the war this and others were created by the combination of humans and angels to combat the forces of Zannacross, in fact even my own fleet was wiped out by this very device. But now, it's under my command. And with this the total annihilation of the Lylat Kingdom, and the rise of the era of darkness is at hand!

"Max then says," No, what, what do you mean? "

Xiza then says," It means my dear raging avenger, that thanks to you, I have won! HAhahaahah!"

Well, it seems are hero's can't catch a break! Thanks to some elaborate work, Samus and the others were able to once and for all defeat Ridley, are hero's have little time to rejoice, because thanks to Max's reckless attack's Xiza has entered the final phase of his long planned out goal! Now that Xiza has his ultimate weapon, can Max make up for his mistake, and with Ben and the others stop Xiza once and for all before its to late!? To find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter Xiza descends to Halo itself to fulfill his desire to wide out all life in the Lylat Kingdom! Even more mad then before for being tricked by Xiza, Max at once chases Xiza, only for Kira in his Strike Freedom to stop him, with the rest of the Titans ! The Lylat Fleet arrivals as well, and another hectic fleet battle breaks out over Halo itself. And when Amuro, Sesuta and the Gundam Meistars, and reinforcements form another Lylat fleet with other pilots like Kamille Bidan in the Zeta Gundam all engage Kira so Max can get on Halo, Ben and the others are able to fallow suit and land on Halo on Samus's gunship to catch up to Ben's cousin.

However as they land on the massive ring super weapon they are shocked to see its surface is like a planet of its own, but are even more shocked when they encounter its natives, the ugly parasitic organisms the flood! However, as gruesome as they are the Enji are able to blast them away and pursue Xiza, and soon they catch up to Max. However, Max does not want there help, mad with rage, he refuses to let anyone take away his chance of revenge! When Ben tries to get him to come to his senses, Max just dismisses them all and says they are the reason Xiza summoned Halo in the first place! It seems Max and Ben can not come eye to eye, and as bad as a time as it is to happen, it seems the only way for the cousins to settle this, is for a battle. But this battle that breaks out soon becomes a battle for Ben to prove to Max once and for all, that he can't be dismissed by him anymore! Cloud and the others realize this is a personal matter, and let the two dual as they track down Xiza as the villain heads to the central command chamber of Halo! And so with this the time has come. With Ben's new training from Grand Master Myers and learning his powerful moves like the Kaio Ken, has he finally closed the gap with his former mentor? Can at last Ben surpass Max? Time to find out, so tune in next time to

_**Chapter 108: Desperation Over the Devil's Halo! Ultimate Ruthless Show down of the Cousins'!**_

Before we end today's chapter, a few author's notes. First, I know I took a few liberties with Ridley's true nature. But, in seemed like it was something like that in Zero mission, the fact that we don't have multiple Ridley's breathing down Samus 's neck. Also, while Ridley and the Space Pirates could have know Samus 's true identity, the fact that they always seem to refer to her as the hunter makes me think otherwise. After all, it's not like she talked much to them when she was killing them. And as for Halo, more or less it's the same thing, expect a certain annoying cube to make a appearance, briefly as well. All right, none of you what to miss out the next few chapters, believe me you'll kick your self if you do lol. Like always, thanks for the reviews, hope to see more of them, from everyone, and till next time!


	53. C 108:Desperation Over the Devil’s Halo!

_**Chapter 108: Desperation Over the Devil's Halo! Ultimate Showdown of the Cousins! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's were walking across a thin line over disaster! The one who was the deepest in was Samus, who was having a hard time rebounding from her arch enemy's sudden brutal and rapid attacks!

Ridley was taking great pleasure in making his long hated obstructer suffer, and with his new body, infused and enhanced by Curse Seal Crystals, seemed to be impervious to all of the Chozo Hunter's attacks! Things were getting so bad that one of Ridley's attacks shattered her Power Suit and left her with her zero suit! Ridley finally saw the true form of the one who kept destroying him time and again, and was ready to make Samus pay for being defeated by a mere human! However, after reminding him just what he took from her, she hanged on to her resolution to avenge her parents and all others killed by the Space Pirates!

And while things looked grim, she managed to use her opponent's overconfidence against him and managed to get in a few good shots! However, this just made Ridley even madder, and he soon resumed showing her the large difference in power between them! However, just when things looked grave, at last Ben and the others arrived, to show Ridley he has to get through her friends first before he can sink his teeth in to her! Now that the fight was not one on one anymore, the momentum of the battle promptly reversed, especially now that are hero's had the added power of Shinryudramon! And by chance, the good guys knocked Ridley in to a new chamber, that at last showed how he continued to come back from death!

It seems that Xiza had stored the mind and physical data of his most effective enforcer in his company's severs, so that he could bring Ridley back as long as he saw it profitable! However, this revelation leaded to Ridley's bane and with a combo attack, they blasted through his final furious attacks, and last dealt a final blow to both him and the connected terminal with his data, effetely hopefully killing Ridley forever! With her long time enemy at last gone for good Samus and the others could focus on eliminating the true leader behind the Space Pirates, Xiza himself!

Meanwhile, Max all ready made it first to the president's office, but before he could fulfill his long desired revenge, Capitan Zinyu stood in his way! The commander of the Vector Company's special forces wanted to finish the long standing pest to Xiza while his fellow members dealt with Lacus, Brad and there squad's!

However, despite being one of the most deadly warriors of Xiza 's employee, he was outraged to find he was still no match for Max! Even when Xiza 's top servant Salzon joined the fray, even after he even transformed, the two bad guys were no match for the amount of rage Max had in him! After seeing he was no match Zinyu desperately rushed to his last resort, and tried to get Max with his secret desperation magic, his body change !

However, to bad for Zinyu Max was to quick to be hit, and he just switched body's with Salzon! While he tried to do it again, Max was in no mood, and quickly killed both of them, leaving him alone with Xiza! However, Xiza seemed to not be very impressed, in fact he just enticed Max more! Ben's cousin was enraged, and in a fury unleashed his most powerful attack to try and kill his target!

However, little did he know, that this was what Xiza wanted him to do, but it was too late, because Xiza shocked Max by redirecting his attack, and using all the energy to break the seal on some ancient seal that he was hiding right in front of Max!

With great horror, Max, Ben, and everyone else saw a massive structure appear around them, the mega-structure super weapon that was used in the great war of the celestial ones against the Zannacross Empire! However, now it seems Xiza's true master plan for all of today's battles was to get this million year old weapon at his disposable! And with its power supposedly capable of more grand galactic devastation then Weil's Death Star!

Has Max in his constant desire to avenge Bardock and his other fallen comrades doomed the entire Lylat Kingdom? Or can he Ben and the others stop the sadistic demon lord before he fulfills his desire? Time to manage this crises, so ready? GO!

* * *

Now, before we return to are main stars, first we will briefly shift views once more to some of our other villain's, who are also taking notice of the arrival of Halo! By that I mean Kira, Sigma, Genesis, and the other members of the Zannacross Empire! While the traitor to the Enji was displeased that Weil managed to slip away from his judgment for now, the alert from his ship's sensors about a massive spike in power was enough to get his attention. And soon enough he and the other villain's are watching a giant nearly planet sized ring like ultra weapon glowing in space! Genesis sees Halo and looks amused before saying,"

My, so this is the grand plot that Xiza has been scheming to get his hands on? Ill give him credit, it sets the tone quite well. "

Kira is just sitting on his command chair above them all and looks amused while saying,"

My, so it would appear Xiza 's nearly millennium long devotion has paid off. Since the beginning of are partnership he always said Halo was the final piece he needed to prove that he could secure his ultimate victory. It seems master Damonus was correct in saying Xiza had a very long term mind. Still, I don't mind, with this power now we can begin the new ear even faster.

"Sigma looks amused and says,"

So, it all comes down to a weapon of supreme mass destruction is it? I have had my fair share of experience with super weapon's, and while they are indeed quite good at causing quick and massive damage, they do have the flaw of being a rather large target. No doubt the Enji and the rest of the Lylat forces will swarm all over it."

Kira then gives of a evil smirk and says,"

And that is while we will now move the fleet to back up Halo so Xiza can go in to the final phase of his plan Sigma. Tsc, you see from what legends say, there is a reason this Halo was sealed away after Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron was imprisoned and his forces shattered. For you see Sigma, as soon as Halo gets to fire, it will be all we need to win the war. For Halo is powerful enough to wipe out the majority of the Lylat Kingdom's population .

" Bower chuckles and says,"

So you're saying just one full powered shot from this giant ring thing and are victory is in the bag? Sweet, that will teach those Enji losers who' has the real power! GUhahahah!"

Kira just sighs and says,"

Yes, well, let us make sure nothing goes wrong then. Margulis, Ribbons, tell the fleet to enter Hyper Space to give cover fire for the Dämmerung and Halo.

"With this his suborneates nod and Ribbons says,"

The fleet will be ready to mobilize and move out in moments Lord Judicar, and as the Dark Specter and the rest of the Nova Crushers prepare to move much faster Kira looks at his replacement hand and clutches it tightly before saying,"

Max, with this we will enter the final phase of are long, disagreement. I wonder if now, that the true destiny of the cosmos has forced its way in front of your eyes, will you at last see how futile your resistance is? You were always stubborn, and in the end it matters not if you expect it or not because either way Ill crush you, your pathetic cousin, and all the other warrior of light's defiance once and for all!

" With this the Zannacross fleet enters hyper space ready to make sure are hero's don't have a shot at winning the day, even though their chances seem rather slim all ready! With this we now go back to where we were left off last chapter, with Max gasping in horror as he realizes Xiza has managed to dupe him once again!

* * *

Xiza is still laughing as hard as he can, as Max stares at Halo. Finally he turns to Xiza and says, This thing, was released because of me? No, so all of this, was just another scheme of yours, that I fell right in to? NO!! How could I have let him trick me, use me again?

"Xiza just looks down on Max and says,

" Oh, but you did fall for it Max, right hook and sinker! I knew if I leaked some information for both you and the Enji you would just come running! The chance to bring Weil out was just some extra enticing to get the Enji come along. In the end I did not need you in particular Max, so don't feel like I singled out. I just needed someone with a massive amount of magical energy to fallow me to the exact position of the seal, all the way in its area of space, and unleash that power to unlock the seal!

But it's deliciously fitting that you Max Bruder are the one to give me the push I need to complete my moment of glory! For so long you have been completely driven by your desire to have your revenge on me and Kira, that you became my ideal pawn! Ah, you humans have not changed at all since the beginning, no matter how many years pass and you pretend to evolve, your emotions are still pathetically predictable! Ah, but I suppose that is what made this long wait enjoyable to say the least! Hahahahaha!"

As Xiza just laughs on Max''s rage just continues to rise as he clutches his fist before his energy explodes and he says,

" Shut the hell up Xiza! You have no right to talk about human emotions, not when it's clear you don't understand a damn thing about them! "

Xiza just looks smug and says,"

Of course I don't desire to emulate the thoughts of such inferior beings, after all I have always sought to be on the highest of levels. Max, you your cousin and all the other Enji are nothing more than fools! Warriors of Light, you truly think you can save this cosmos?

Tsc, what a farce, since the beginning of time humans have been bound to annihilation, and the weapon you now see before you is the ultimate testament to this fact. I suppose a little history won't hurt since I can count that as your death wish. In ancient times, the time before Empeor Chaos Zanncross Necron was sealed, people used to be together with the God of light, Cosmos.

People loved God, revered and even feared God. And soon this fear turned in to resentment Out of the fear and anger of the undying God, they sought to find a way to reproduce the divine power of the celestial ones. Eventually, they found a method to become gods themselves, but many factions of the dimensions were at war with each other to become the sole owner of that power.

This rapidly descended in to a bloody war, one that had millions of casualties. While the forces of light seemed to be either oblivious or unconcerned with this, the one true master of the universe, the god of darkness, Zannacross saw that this was forever to be the nature of humans and the rest of the populace of the cosmos. And so he sought to end such an inefficient evolution of the cosmos, he sought to take matters in to his own hands, and lead mortals to its true era himself. However, arrogant as always, most of them rebelled his judgment, and sought to defy the will of Zannacross.

It's amusing that the ancient societies so quickly united, but it was pointless, nothing could deny the will of Zannacross, well, almost. While he with ease nearly crushed the entirety of the universes forces with the combination of his demonic empire, the mortals that were wise enough to pledge loyalty to him, and his own supreme power! However, then the celestial ones, the forces of light, from Cosmos herself intervened, they still sought to keep things as they were, and because of a handful of unplanned events, Zannacross and his empire's near total conquest of the universe was brought to a abrupt halt. But even after being humbled by the wrath of the dark god, mortals still did not truly change.

Some of them still sought to find a way to replicate the power of a god, and that is why we are where we are today! I have spent countless years to find a method to revived their relics: like Halo before you, and the Y Data, which holds the records left behind by the ancients. And with this I will now at last destroy the break on the demise of this corrupt dimension, with the very weapon the humans once used to try and stop it with! Heh, the humans who tried to hand on to this mega weapons motivation was simple.

" If, in fact, God cannot be destroyed, then we shall be the ones to become gods, ourselves!"

But it's no use, no matter how much one tries, worms are still worms! Now do you see why you can never win my friend? Even stopping me, will change nothing! You can never win against your true nature, so just expect your fate!"

Max just cracks his neck, and has energy consume his sword as he says,

" You done? Because you talked too much for one lifetime! I don't care about what you have to say, I don't care at all if you're right or wrong. Even if humans are destined to fight and kill forever, it's just how it is. I don't really care much about the past or the future at the moment, all that I care about is the present. And that present is all about killing you! So, you seem to be a guy who plans very, very, long term, and now you managed to even use me again. However, you forgot one crucial thing; you're not going to live long enough to get to play with your new toy because now I am VERY angry! Ill slice and dice you to ribbons!"

Xiza then extends his hand, and his eyes glow red before he chuckles and says," That's right, pout all you want, because you're just making my grand victory entertaining to the end! But, if you really think you can kill me, maybe it's time I once and for all force you to expect your place! Oh? Ah, but first, I might as well address a few more of my guests!"

Max just says," Now what are you, huh? Damn it, not now!" All of a sudden the left wall explodes, and out of the smoke comes Ben, Cloud, Samus, Shinryudramon, and the others! Ben at once takes the Star Sword out of his sheath and says,"

Max! So, we were not to, too late. Looks like the short cut worked after all.

"Doug then cracks his knuckles and says," Told you guys it would work! It saved us a few floors and now we are here for the main butt kicking!

"Samus just sighs and says," I don't know if that was a shortcut I would use frequently, since we nearly hit the power generator on the way down

. "Bacchus nods and says," Yes, I would not recommend using such a short cut on a frequent basis either Miss Aran. However, it seems to be worth it for now we are here in time, even if not in time to stop everything. "Cloud takes a look at Halo looming over them all from the window and powers up as he says,

" So, this was your big plan from the start Xiza? Whatever this thing that you have brought out it is, the fact that you seem to have pulled everything today to unveil it is all the justification we need to shut your plans down now! " Xiza just turns to the spiky haired swordsmen and looks smug before saying,"

I think you're going to find our self unfulfilled Cloud Strife, because I assure you that there is very little possibility of that. First of all, it was not I who unsealed Halo, it was Max here! "

Ben gasps and turns to his cousin, who's face is one of fury as he says,

" What, Max? Why!"

Xiza grins evilly again and says," Oh yes, your dear cousin is the catalyst of the Lylat Kingdom's explosive end, even if he was not aware of his role. But then again, being such good puppets must run in the family! Ah, a good puppeteer does not even need strings to get all of his pieces aligned! "Max just slams his sword on the ground with such force it feels like the entire ship just shook as he says,"

Enough! You talked long enough, now let's see how great you are when you see your body fall down as your head's rolling on the ground!

"Ben then looks determined and gets in to his fighting stance as he says,

" Xiza, you and Kira seem to have been treating everyone in the cosmos as parts to your own twisted game, and its gone on long enough! I will never forgive you, this ends now! Everyone surround him, he might be hiding something, but if we attack him all at once we can stop him before he can get a chance!"

His friends nod and begin to move out, but before they do a massive wave of energy nearly blasts in to him, and as Ben turns in shock he sees Max was the one who did it! He then says,

" What are you doing Max?

"Max looks deadly serious and says,"

What the hell do you think you're doing Ben? Don't interfere, this is a matter between me and him alone!"

Ben is shocked and says," What are you doing Max? Don't you see we have to attack him together to , whoa!"

He is nearly brought to his knees, along with everyone else at the amount of energy Max unleashes as his anger explodes and he shouts out,"

I don't need your help, this is my revenge, mine alone! None of you can help me; you'll just get in my way. I will avenge my fallen friends no matter what, and I won't let you guys bundle things up any longer! I am doing this my way and no one else's!

"Ben looks upset and says," Not all of us are as idiotic as Brad! Max, you really don't trust us, trust me?"

Max just looks down and says," Haven't you paid attention to one damn thing I said to you Ben? Haven't you learned anything, from being betrayed and used by that Dark Enji chick, by Kira, and by ME!? I thought having a nervous breakdown and forming a split personality would get it in, but it seems you're not getting the message so let me get this clear! In the end, the only one you can truly trust is yourself! I survived this far only because I was able to wake up from the world's lies!

" Xiza laughs and says," I must say for once I agree with you Max. The only true path to success is to cast aside the excess baggage of others, and roll the dice of fate yourself. Only by making sure nothing can hinder your stock in success can you grasp all you seek in your hands! Now, this is quite a amusing chat, but I have business to attend to. You all might as well sit back and enjoy the fireworks, the fireworks of celebration of the start of the era of darkness! And with that I bid you adieu gentlemen!

"With that his aura begins to surround him, and Cloud gets tense as he says,"

His energy, he is trying to warp!"

Max at once charges at him as he says,"

To hell he is! Die Xiza!"

With that he, Cloud, and Ben all move at top speed to slash at him, but Xiza's casting time is nearly instant. For with one more devilish grin he vanishes in a spark of dark red light and the three swords simply slice the air! At once this infuriates Max, and he responds by punching the ground so hard he punches a hole in the ground regardless of the fact that it's a titanium class metal before he says,

" No, NO!! Not again, how could I have been so carless? Just when I thought I was going to at last fix the nightmare, it slips through my hands again! That damn Xiza, I'll make him pay! I won't let him get away with this!

" Ben then slowly goes up to Max and says,

" Max, don't worry, he is not getting away with this. "

Bacchus walks over to Max and says,"

Your cousin is correct Mister Bruder, the chance we have to stop Xiza is still passable. My sensors detected a massive flux of energy has landed on this Halo structure. It is not too late to change things.

"Max just looks at the robotic man and looks like he is about to snap as he says,"

To late? It's all ready to late, Xiza has tricked us all, now the only thing to do now is to kill him before he gets the last laugh. "

Ben then looks concerned and says," How can you say it's too late Max? You're the one who always said to never give up till the end, to fight with everything you have and have no regrets! "

Max just looks up and looks delirious as he laughs a little and says,"

Oh Ben, even after all this time, you still refuse to grow up. Life's not a fairy tale, things don't ever end as things are suppose to!

" Ben then looks determined, and says,"

If you want something, you have to fight with everything you have! It's not too late, I did not come this far, suffer through everything to let things end here!"

Shinryudramon nods and says,"

The boss is right! No matter how hard things are, as long as we stick by each other we can handle anything the bad guys throw at us! So what if it's an even bigger super weapon? We will just bust it up! "

Doug nods and says," Even if things are rough, handling the burden together makes it not so bad.

"Cloud then nods and says," It's true, Xiza played us all, this is not the first time we had to deal with recover from a nasty surprise. However, it's not too late, as long as we do everything we can, we can still save everyone!"

Max just chuckles and looks at Halo before saying,"

Look at all of you, you really think you can pull it off? "

Ben nods and says," Of course we can, that's what hero's do after all.

"Max just shakes his head and says," It must be nice to have the backing of angles themselves. Still, I know you Ben; you could call me your shadow. And once you're tainted by the dark side, you can never really return to the light.

"Ben just looks at the Star Sword and says,"

Maybe, but I have to at least try. "

Max just laughs and walks right up to the window and puts his Janus mask back on as he says,"

Heh, you can try Ben, but take my word, if you spend the rest of your life trying to grab salvation, you will only find yourself disappointed. Now, I wasted enough time, Tri-Edge!"

He snaps his fingers, and within moments his ship is hovering out front, and it's all ready transforming in to its Gundam form! Max at once shatters the glass with a thrust of his sword and as he prepares to go Ben says,

" Stop this Max, stop being so stubborn!"

Max just gets in to his mobile suit and says,"

Enough! I am doing things my way like I should have done from the beginning, so that no one will screw up again! Don't interfere Ben, you don't have the power to help! As long as you need to really on others, you will never truly be on my level! "

With that the cockpit of the Tri-Edge Gundam closes and at once it blasts off to Halo. Ben almost goes after his cousin till he remembers Max in fact broke open the ship and has to use his magic energy to avoid being sucked in to the space vacuum! Luckily are hero's don't have to add being sucked in to space on their list of problems as the Dammerung 's safety procedure kicks in and the blast doors close!

Ben takes a deep breath and looks out at Halo and sees the blazing trail of his cousin's Gundam in the distance closing in as he says,"

Max, after all this time, you still refuse to recognize me, to trust me. Is, he right?

"Samus then walks over to him and says,

" Don't let him make you doubt yourself kid. I am normally a lone player myself, but thanks to my encounters with you I seen there is value to making collaborate efforts. And what is more, you proven you had what it takes to fight through the most vile scum in the dark reaches of the universe. And thanks to all of you guy's help Ridley is truly gone, and soon the mastermind behind him and the majority of the Space Pirates will soon be joining him. So it's time we finish this mission.

"Cloud then walks up and says,

" I know Max is someone who you looked up to for some time Ben, even now. But, you can't let his rash behavior unshaken your resolve, not after the great lengths you went to rebuild your confidence in yourself.

Didn't you promise to make sure to do everything you could to atone for the tragedy caused by Darth Idious? You managed to save Yuri and the other's world and finally defeat Ganondorf even after he managed to increase his power. And you even managed to help me, Ezan and everyone deal with the return of Sephiroth and manage to overcome his devious attack. Don't tell me something like this is going to derail you from the track to your dreams. After all, you have more pride then that right? "

Seeing Cloud's confident smile causes Ben to chuckle as he looks back at his friends and says,"

Thanks Samus, Cloud Sensei. Sorry about that, nearly let everything get to me. Your right though, if Max refuses to see that I, that we are not someone he can dismiss, then that's his problem! I guess I'll just have to show Max that I have closed the gap between us, and stop Xiza and save the Lylat Kingdom along with it! "Bacchus then walks forward and says,"

Do not take the words Mister Bruder said to hard Mister Auro. I have traveled with your cousin for some time now. And when he does mentioned you while sometimes he comments on how he sees you as naïve and the sort, he also has mentioned several times how he , as he put it, " gets a kick" out of seeing you make progress.

"Ben is shocked and says," He really said that?

"The Cyborg nods and says,

" Indeed. And, I think you should know something else. I do not think he would approve of me disclosing this, but, it might help you all understand why he is acting irrationally. Mister Bruder seems to be carrying a large burden on his shoulders.

I know of his past, he explained to me it all, even when I did not ask he brought it up in are travels through hyperspace. And, I think while he never directly said it, the pain and suffering he has experienced have had a effect on him. Most of all, on several times when he was sleeping he was yelling out several names, that I assume were his comrades.

Also, while most of the time he displays absolute confidence in his plans, lately his actions seem to be more fueled by anger and rage each passing day.

While I am no psychologist, I must say if I had to guess he may be suffering symptoms of Combat Stress reaction, otherwise known as shell shock or battle fatigue.

I fear this recent event may have caused those symptoms to intensify, which might cause mister Bruder to get even more irrational. And in such a state, even a superb fighter as himself might run in to trouble."

Ben and the others are shocked at this and James says,

" Now that I think about it it's not too much of a shock, but still, this just makes things worse.

"Ben then looks horrified and says,"

No, Max must be consumed with his anger, just like me his anxiety and frustration over the pain he has felt is nearly eating him alive. However, like me, I doubt he would ever admit it, till it's too late!"

Doug then looks calm and says,"

Looks like you and your cousin share the same anxiety buddy, but don't worry. It's just like you said, all we have to do is shut down Xiza and is precious ring of doom before he can do anything!"

Ben nods and says,"

Right Doug, let's stop wasting time talking about doing it and do it! Er, but first, how are we going to get there? We kind of got a ride from Max, and getting a ship from here might be difficult. Well, I suppose we could try just ramming this whole spaceship in to Halo, if we can get through Xiza's security in time.

"Samus walks forward and presses a button on her visor before saying,"

We could, but I have a easier and faster option to present. Let's just take my ship, good thing I had it trail Max on auto pilot when we left Cardianon just to be sure."

With that everyone hears a new sound, and sure enough Ben and co look to the left to see Samus 's yellow gunship closing in and all ready preparing for a emergency docking procedure! Cloud grins and says," And who says being prepared does not pay? Nice work Samus. All right, we don't have much time guys, so let's get ready to double are movements, track down Max, hopefully get him to come around, and stop Xiza for good! Time to move out, again!"

With this Ben looks down for a moment and says," Damn it, Lacus and the others are still here. I hope they are all fine, we could really use their help. But, there is no time. "

Bacchus then says," Do not worry Mister Auro, I am transmitting a message as we speak to all the Enji communicator in the area. Even if they can not join us now, they will at least be aware of the situation and might be able to help us later. "

Ben says," Thanks Bacchus, every little thing counts in situations like this. Oh and one more thing, you really don't have to call me Mister Auro do you? It makes me feel kind of old, like my dad old. "

Bacchus nods and says," As you wish, Mister Ben.

" Ben just face palms as he says," Oh brother, I like being addressed with respect but this is just painful. "

With that Ben tries to get the message to Bacchus and for a brief moment as he and the others board there bounty hunter friend's ship he momentarily forgets he is in the midst of catching up to his potentially enraged cousin and once more preparing to save the cosmos! However, we now turn to someone who can't forget what they are up against, Lacus, her friends, and Brad and his squad!

* * *

With that we now turn back to see how they have been doing against the other members of the now leaderless Zinyu Force and the other minions of Xiza! While the elite Xiza soldiers may appear to be nothing more than a bunch of mantic idiots, are heroes are finding out the hard way that they are elite fighters for a reason! Because of the energy interference caused by Halo's appearance the members have not realized there leader is now dead.

At the moment Lacus has been dodging a barrage of energy blasts and just as she slashes the largest one in half with her Oath-keeper sword only to hear her opponent Grace laugh as he says,"

What's wrong gal? You look a bit stressed! Is fighting the awesome power of the Zinyu Force to much for your composer? Maybe if you agree to surrender and sign up as Lord Xiza's new secretary Ill figure out a way to get you to live! That Salzon is a bit of a stiff anyway. "

Lacus just sighs and says,

" Oh please, don't give yourself too much credit. I am merely worried at how my friends are doing.

"Grace then says," How sweet, you're a compassionate Enji, I like that! Of course it's why you're going to lose, but I'll try and not pummel you to hard!" With that he tries to give a drop kick, only for Lacus to back flip to avoid it, before then quickly jumping on the wall behind her to give herself a boost before in a flash appearing above Grace, and before he can move kick him so hard he is slammed through an energy conduct! She then says,"

Don't worry, I can handle myself quite well, and if you keep trying to stop me you out the hard way how well I can handle myself."

Grace just gets back up, and says," I get it, you're not just a fashion model! But even so, I am a member of the bloody Zinyu Force! I am not going to lose here! You Enji really think you can prevail? No one can deny something from Lord Xiza when he really wants it girl!"

Lacus just has her sword glow as she says,"

My father worked with Xiza as a fellow member of the subcommittee for years, and while he was never able to figure out his true nature, he always told me to be careful of men like him, men who seem to treat their fellow man as pieces in their own games. But no matter how much power one welds, no amount of power or money gives a single person the right to decide the fate of the entire cosmos! We will make sure you, and your employer plan's does not succeeded! "

Grace then looks annoyed and says,

" That's the thing that ticks me off the most about you Enji, always thinking you know what's best. Well, you're dead wrong this time! You're all a bunch of quacks with a way to out of date game plan, and you're about to lose the final point! Really think you can beat me? Ha, for one thing, I an'it going to lose to any Enji, and second of all I even have my own backup squad, right boys?

" With that Lacus is shocked as she hears a bunch of clicking noise and turns to her left to see a bunch of Vector soldiers and Space Pirates all fire everything they have at her! Lacus quickly sets up one of her energy barriers to protect her, and she is successful. However this is what the Zinyu Force member was waiting for and he flash step's to appear right in front of her back, and puts both of his hands together to form a massive red ball of energy! As she turns around he laughs madly and she turns around just as he says,"

It's a shame, but if you won't admit your wrong girl then the only choice left is a special serving of Zinyu pain! Prepare for the ultimate Zinyu F, GUH!"

Before he can complete his attack he finds himself blasted in the back with a powerful holy spell! As he blasts in to the wall his "helpers" turn around to point their guns at the source of Lacus 's backup, only to be swept away by a sudden magical flood spell! As they all yell as they are swept down below to the lower levels of the massive spaceship Lacus turns around to see Yuna and Terra land at her side as Yuna says,

" That rock band reject will have to think harder if he thinks we let are friends be killed so easley! "

Terra then nods and says," Sorry you had to deal with this joker by yourself for so long Lacus. Every time we seemed to clear out the room of their minions just as many seem to pop out of the ground.

"Lacus just smiles and says," Don't worry, this guy is not too big a deal. Thanks for that though. "

With this the wall behind them is blasted down as a furious Grace emerges! His aura is surging as he says,

" I heard that! So, you think I , Grace of the Zinyu Force is no big deal!? That's it, I was trying to be nice but now I'll kill you all! Even if your friends back you up ill blow you all away! If you were not impressed so far, then I'll just show you how nasty I can be!"

He then gets in to another fancy pose as his energy causes the ground to shake before he says,

" Eat this! The ultimate final, AH!" Before he can complete his attack, he is once more interrupted as he is hit in the back by to chakras, and sure enough he turns around to see the last member of Lacus 's squad, Collette catch them in the rebound with her energy angel wings before landing next to her teammates and saying,"

Sorry I was late everyone! I was coming to help when I tripped over a knocked out guard and nearly fell out of the entire room! Whew it was close, good thing I can fly though!"

Lacus just sighs and says,"

Oh Collette, you really could improve your balance just a little more. Still, now that you're here with us this can go down even faster. I am getting worried about what is going on with Ben Max and the others, especially after I heard that odd shaking.

"Grace just keeps getting madder and tries doing his pose again even faster as he says,"

You really should be worrying about your self's right about now! Because I am going to kill you all, with my ultra secret attack! Brace your self's for the great Grace's Supreme, GUHH!! "

To his great annoyance he is interrupted once more, this time by the cause of his own teammate slamming in to him! By this I mean a screaming Carter crashing right in to him, causing both of them to crash in to another machine, causing it to fall on them! From beneath the vector machinery the women can hear the two Vector elite thugs say,

" What the hell are you doing Carter? You just seriously killed the lethal moment I was building up to! "

He gets the responds of saying," Don't blame me Grace! One of those Enji caught me off guard a little!"

With that the machinery is blasted in to atoms as both of them emerge as Grace says,"

Well stop messing around and take this seriously mate! We are the freaking Zinyu Force! The Capitan will blow a gasket if he comes back and sees we are not done killing them yet! Who is the ugly bloke who got you off guard? Huh? "

Everyone hears the ground quake, to see Brad lumbering over looking annoyed! In his powered up state every move he makes shakes the ground and he spots them all as he says,

" Who you calling ugly freak? You guys are so weak my fist fell asleep punching you! If you have some secret power, go on and bring it out now, because if not ill kill all of you Zinyu losers right now!"

Carter and Grace both look furious as Carter says,"

You have a lot of nerve for a oversized gorilla! I admit I did not expect punching a hole through your skull would be so hard, but apparently your head really is that thick! But all that means is that warm ups are over!"

Brad just spits on the ground as he says,

" Oh really? I thought you were going to kill me fast? Please, your nothing more than a bunch of weaklings!" Grace then snaps and says," You clearly keep forgetting that we are the elite destroyers of anyone who gets Master Xiza in a bad mood! Entire planets run for cover when are names are heard! No one gets away with disrespecting us like this! Huh? Well, unless you're Billdoh. "

What prompted Grace to say that was seeing his short blue skinned fellow Zinyu member fall down from the walkway above, with the cause being having his own blast defected in to him by Vaan! The Enji from Dalmasca lands on the ground in front of his foe with Penelo right behind him! The short villain pulls himself right back up as he glares at the blond warrior of light and says,"

Don't get cocky Enji, I just slipped that's all! No way I am going to lose to the likes of you! "

Vaan just says," I don't care who you are, I have to win! "

Billdoh just sees a large crane like machine to his left and uses his power to rip it out and have it hover around him as he says," Let's see how long you keep acting like that when your bones are crushed? Die!"

He then hurls it at Vaan, but in responds he gathers up his power and says,"

It will take a lot more then this to get me to give up! Pyrocataclysm!"

With this Vaan quickly fires of his level three Quicking Mist attack, and hurls a massive fireball of energy from his hand to blast through the thrown machine, and hits its sender, causing him to be blown off his feet! As he lands on his head again all four of his eyes turn to his comrades and he looks annoyed as he says,"

Grace, Charter, don't just stand there! Make an example of him already!

" This annoys both of them and Charter says," Damn it Billdoh you disgrace us all!"

Grace nods and says,"

HE is right, you have not been pulling your weight lately, we only thought you would be useful because you said your physic powers were a lot stronger then what they really seem to be! Keep this up and after this is done you're getting the boot from the Zinyu Force!

"This causes Billdoh to get to his knees and beg Dr Wily style as he says,

" NO! Please don't boot me off the force! I'll kill them all I swear!

"Grace rolls his eyes and says," Bah, were is Bacoom? Most likely goofing off to! He better hurry up so we can blast them all to dust with are awesome triple attack!"

Billdoh then looks at him and says," Don't you mean awesome quadruple attack?

"Grace then says," No, because you could not get the moves down right! "Brad has had enough of this and forces everyone to pay attention when he punches the ground and says,

" Shut up all of you! Ill smash you all till you have no choice but to see that I am the most powerful fighter around! Where is that other guy? I would like to start the cracking with his face first! Oh?

"Brad gets his answer when he hears a crashing sound, and Bacoom comes crashing down, looking like a kid in a candy store!

Sabin then lands right in front of him looking like he is breaking a sweet as he says,

" Damn it, this guy either can't feel pain or is very strong. Either way, this is not going so well. "Baccom just laughs childishly and says," I thought you were one of those Enji Captain's? You don't seem very strong to me! "Sabin just says," You have not seen anything yet, don't think your victory is assured!

"Baccom just groans and says,"

Man, if I had a buck for every chump who said that! All right tough guy, if you're so strong then let's see you survive a minute of me fighting serious! Baccom Kick!"

With this he does a brief pose, before energy surrounds his foot and in an instant he appears in front of Sabin! The man from Fargo manages to grab his foe's foot, and as the impact causes a shockwave to form Sabin braces himself as the ground around him is torn up and glares at his foe before he says,

You clearly have quite a high level of power Baccom. However, you still can't win!"

Baccom laughs and says,"

Oh yeah, seems like a pretty dumb thing to say since am moments from caving your face in you, huh? Whoa!"

He is shocked to find Sabin use all of his power to hurl Baccom around in the style Mario likes to do to Bowser before he flings his foe in to the air! He then unleashes all of his power and fallows after him as he says,"

It takes more than using raw power to thrash about like a animal to win a battle! Time you Vector thugs learn what the true meaning of strength is! Blitz Bum Rush!"

With this Sabin has his energy explode before he charges at his foe! Baccom goes to punch him, but sees he only hits an after image! Sabin then moves so fast it's like several blurs moving at once before Baccom is hit at all sides!

Sabin ends his Blitz combo with a boot to the head that sends Baccom flying, and right in the direction of his teammates! He comes crashing ot the ground, and finds his head stuck in the ground! Grace and Charter are annoyed before they pull of their teammate. And when Baccom is back on his feet the tall green skinned reptile creature growls before saying," Knock it off Baccom! We let theses Enji have too many shots at us, it's starting to hurt are image!

"Baccom just moans and says," All right knock it off! Don't compare me to Billdoh!

"This upsets the short one and he is about to say something when all of a sudden the ground shakes and Brad begins to charge like a bull as he says,

" If you're not going to pay attention to me then I'll just kill you now!

" Charter has had enough and charges at Brad as he says," Boy, you really want to die huh? Well find have it your way! Ready boy's? Time for the ultra lethal Zinyu combo! First up, Streak of hyper fast pain!"

He then zigzags in a blaze of energy and goes to kick Brad in the face, only for it to have no effect!

Brad just grins madly and says," That all you got? Lame!

" With that he swats Carter like a bug, with such force he is sent through another wall! Being the speed loving bad guy he is he gets back up, on the other side of the next room! As he sees coughs up some blood he says,"

Damn this punk! What is he? Normally that move is so fast my targets die before they can blink! I won't stand for this! I am a member of the Zinyu Force! And we don't lose! "He then bursts back at Brad and goes to punch at him, only to fake out and jump in to the air before firing a barrage of energy blasts! He then laughs and says,"

Ha! Stupid punk, thought you were a better fighter then us? Who is laughing now? So what you think guys? Think I gave him a good enough last sight?

"Grace then sees something rise out of the smoke as he says," Behind you Charter!"

The tall foe does, to see Brad unharmed right with him hovering in the air! In an instant he then bear hugs Charter and proceeds to crush him as he laughs and says," Hahaahha! What were you saying before about giving me a last sight? I think what you meant to say is that you were setting me up to see your last pathetic look! Annoying higher ups who are so out of touch with the realities of the real world get my blood boiling! So I think I'll make the truth about who is the top dog very apparent, as I set you up for a new pose loser!"

With that he begins to squeeze Carter tight, and it's not long till everyone hears bones cracking!

Charter then says," RAH!!! What are you guys doing? Don't stand here, blast him off me!" Baccom then charges up some of his power as he says,

" I'll teach you to do that to a member of the Zinyu Force Enji! Ultra Baccom Eraser, huh?

"Grace puts his hand s in front of Baccom as he says,"

No wait, you will just blast Charter along with the baboon! Let's blast him from all sides so he can', hey what are you guys doing?" He is talking about some more Vector soldiers running on the walkway to the upper left of where Brad is hovering, and Lacus sees them take out what looks like some sort of sniper rifles and says,"

No, watch out Brad!"

Brad sees them aim right for him and says,"

Think you can cheap shot me? Please! "

With that he throws Charter in their direction, and as the Zinyu member sees them already pulling their trigger fingers as his eyes widen in terror as he says,

" No, NO!!" Since he is still recovering from Brad's attack he can't get his muscles to move in time, and he is shot several times in the chest! As he lands on the ground near his teammates Grace looks over at his minions and says,

" Watch were your firing! You ok Charter?" Charter coughs up some more blood as he says,"

I took worse hits, but something is wrong. I feel, GUH!!!!

" All of a sudden he begins to spasm as his chest explodes!

He instantly falls back down, dead, and his fellow members freak out as Baccom says,

" NO way some grunts could do that with some puny guns! What did you do you Enji punk? I am going to roll you up in to a tin can!

" Billdoh then looks at the guns the lesser nervous Vector soldiers are holding and all of his eyes budge as he says,

" NO! I know what killed Charter;

they were using the new special ammo Lord Xiza had just finished producing made just to kill Enji Knights and others!

" Grace then says,"

WHAT!! You mean what the Captain said about making bullets that can pierce the magical energy of its target,

and when it hits causes some sort of fancy poison that tears the person apart from the inside out!?

How can Lord Xiza have hired such sloppy marksmen?

You're all fired! Now, now you're all going to die painfully for what happened to poor Carter Enji!

" Brad just looks at the sniper rifles and whistles saying,"

Anti Enji rounds? You think someone like me can be killed by a gun? HA! That might work on some idiots like you, but even if it can pierce through my unstoppable power, I'll never be hit by worthless weaklings like you! Now, I'll show you what happens when you compare the likes of a real man to cowards with expensive toys!

"With that he sees the soldiers prepare to fire on him but he just claps his hands, with such force it creates a massive shockwave that blows them away! He then gives off a cocky smirk at the remaining Zinyu members and says,

" So, why don't you all stop messing around and come at me at once? You wasted my time enough as it is, and this is the only way you might be able to hurt me before I kill all of you! "

This causes the three living Zinyu Force members to get enraged and Baccom has his energy explode as he says,"

YOUR DEAD PUNK!!! You're lucky the Captain is not here or you would already be missing your head! But that just means I get to shut you up myself, with my ultimate attack! Prepare to be crushed by the Ultra, Baccom, Hyper, Bomber, at, RAH!!!

" Before he can finish the elaborate posing that was apparently required to complete the attack,

Brad shows he no longer has the patience to wait for his opponent to finish, and in a flash he appears right above Baccom, before he brings his entire massive body down on the Zinyu Force member, right in the neck, which snaps it!

Baccom gives off one more surprised moan before he falls over dead! Brad just looks delighted and says,"

Man, your voice is so annoying! Who is dumb enough to make to make a attack that looks so stupid!? "

Billdoh then says,"

You really are an uncivilized dog for attacking before he finished his pose! Didnen't anyone tell you about proper fighting producales?

"Brad looks amused and says,"

Your so called ruthless enforcers and you think there is rules to combat? Let me fill you in on the only rule of combat. There is no rule! And while I think all of your poses are gay, I am found of one. Let me show you the head twister!"

Billdoh walks back nervously and prepares to take a deep breath as he says,

" What the hell are you saying you, AH!!!"

He soon gets the message when Brad gleefully kicks the short foe, with such force he kicks his head off like a soccer ball! An instant later Brad fires two blasts from his two hands to vaporize both parts of the him!

Brad just laughs madly and says,"

Oh man do I love the head twister! Well, looks like we are down to you pretty boy. "

Lacus sighs and says," Brad, did you really have to be so ruthless?

"Sabin looks disgusted and says,"

They were are enemies but you're enjoying this way too much.

"Brad laughs and says,

" Oh come on, they are trying to kill us remember? Its kill or be killed, and with the stakes this high, no time for mercy! So, say your prayers you poser!

"As Brad stomps up to Grace he freaks out and says,"

You think you can get out of this alive? I'll kill you! Ultra Crusher Ball!"

With that he uses all of his power to fire a massive red energy blast at Brad, which is just batted away with his massive arm! He holds up his hand and looks at Grace with a murderous look as he says,"

Great, now I have a itch, I guess I'll just use you as a back scratcher! "

With that he lunges over and in the blink of a eye grabs his foe's hands, and crushes them! As Grace screams out in pain Brad just laughs and says,"

Looks like you found out the hard way what happens when you try and get in the way of a real man's path! Now, you're finished! Huh?" Grace shocks Brad by beginning to laugh as he says," You don't get it mate, your all ready screwed! True, you schooled me and wiped out the others, but your still going to die! "Brad just looks amused and says,"

Looks like I all ready got you to crack! How boring!"

Grace just looks at him and says,"

Oh your such a dimwit, surely you all felt that large vibration earlier? The Captain and Lord Xiza said that soon we were going to see the ultimate power of the cosmos, and it seems that it was true! No surprise, lord Xiza always gets what he wants. And it's too bad for you all he wants you all dead!"

Brad just slams Grace to the ground as he says,"

Idiot, I am the ultimate weapon! Anyone who tries to say something about it will end up just like what I am about to do to you!" He prepares to punch a hole right through Grace when Sabin grabs him by the shoulder and says,

" Enough Brad! He is worth more alive! We might be able to get some answers out of him!"

Lacus then nods and says

," There is all ready to much killing going on today, too much killing in this war. Even if he is are foe, he should at least live long enough to face up to his sins.

"Brad just sighs and says," Oh if you have to rag on to it Lacus doll. You're lucky you're such a persuasive gal.

"Grace laughs and says,"

What? An ace girl like her is with you? What you have dirt on her or something? Because you can do way better gal, like me! GUH!"

This enrages Brad so much he rips Grace's arm off as he says,"

SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN PRETTY BOY!!! Every freaking freak, from every were seems to have a problem with Lacus being my gal! I don't care if the entire universe is jealous, she is my gal, MINE!! No one can understand the unbreakable link between us, and ill crush anyone that tries to meddle in are affairs! You're dead!"

He is about to blow him away when Lacus grabs his arm and says,"

Please stop Brad! It's ok, not many people would ever understand us, so please stop, it's not worth it. "

Brad looks at Lacus, and is about to say something when all of a sudden Terra and Sabin see that there communicator's are glowing, and Terra presses the responds button, and sees Bacchus 's transmission! After reading it Terra grasps in horror as she says,"

No, what this man says is right, Xiza did unleash something horrible!

"Sabin fallows up with," It seems while we were fighting theses clowns Max Ben and his group ran in to Xiza. But somehow he was able to use get them to use their energy to unleash some ancient super weapon, Halo.

"Grace laughs and says," See what I mean? No one out wits master Xiza, your all screwed! Hahahaha!"

Vaan then looks dismayed and says," So, we all ready lost? "

Terra then says," No, not yet. The Transmission from Bacchus sais that Max at once took off to chase Xiza himself, and that Ben and the others are fallowing him in Samus's gunship. "

Lacus then says," This day, just keeps unfolding one unpleasant twist after another it seems. We have to hurry and fallow after them! Ben, Max and the others will need our help!" Collette then looks puzzled and says,"

But, how are we going to fallow them if we got here on Max's ship? I don't think we will be able to use a ship form the guys here even if we ask nicely. Oh, does anyone know how to warp that far?

"Terra looks distraught and says,

" While If I focused all of my power in to the task I could perhaps pull it off, but it's pointless, this entire ship has a specialized barrier to make that impossible. "

Grace then chuckles and says," You can try all you want but you're not going to win Enji! Still, if you REALLY want to try and die heroically then here!

" He then takes out with his one arm a keycard and throws it over to Lacus before saying,"

That's for being so nice gal, it's the key to the Zinyu Force shuttle. Ah, I am sure lord Xiza and the Captain will love to give you a personal death for all the headaches you caused us!"

Lacus picks it up and says," We will have to make sure this is not a set up, but thank you.

"Terra then says,"

Yes, for your corporation we will let you live, while I cannot guarantee you will survive after your trial. Oh, and just to make sure you don't pull anything funny.

" With that she uses her magical energy to form an energy barrier to confide him. He just sits down and says,"

If it makes you feel better , I know how today's really going to end. "

Lacus just looks determined and says,"

Come on everyone, if this thing really has the power to bring devastation to the Lylat Kingdom like Weil's Death Star, then we must stop him quickly! "

Sabin nods and says,"

Let's hurry to the docking bay, then we can settle things. "They all then run to the elevator in the room, till Brad stops and says," Wait a second, I'll just go on ahead and get rid of any jokers who would dare to try stop us!"

Lacus smiles and says,"

Thank you Brad, be careful. "With this Brad takes a massive leap to jump out of the room through the ceiling, and the others take the elevator to leave. Seeing everyone is gone Grace sits down and says,"

Damn them all, hope lord Xiza and the Captain makes them pay! They really think they can stop things? Huh, what the?

" He hears a crashing sound and is horrified to see Brad come crashing down from the other side! He then says," What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going off ahead!

" Brad grins and says," I am, but first I have some business to wrap up! Like I said, idiots that think I should not be with my gal REALLY gets on my nerves!"

Grace walks back only to hit the wall of the energy barrier Terra set up and says,"

Wait a minute mate, I made a deal with you Enji! I gave you a way to try, and fail to stop Lord Xiza!

" Brad charges up energy in his hand and says,"

That was there deal, it means nothing to me!

You talk too much, and are to annoying to be allowed to go on annoying me!

You may have got by their justice, but this is MY justice "mate"!

" With that he fires a beam of energy, from his mouth!

As it heads right for Grace he panics and says,

" No way, this is so not cool!

This can't be, the end of the Zinyu Force! AH!!!

" With that Brad's blast at once shatters Terra's barrier, and Grace along with it! As the blast goes on tearing through several walls and causes a explosion in the distance Brad chuckles and looks around before saying,"

Sorry Lacus, but I won't let anyone get away with thinking they are better than me! Bah,its getting old everyone looking down on me. Both the Enji masters and the messed up Zannacross and Titan stiffs, they all think they are better than me! But its time I show them I will win even without all the fancy magic tricks and secret skills they have!

HEhehe, time to see if I can get my own rewarded from this day, then everyone like that stuck up Max will be forced to see that the one true ultimate fighter is me, the unstoppable Juggernaught Brad Fowltror! HAhaaha, he acts so tough but I know "mysterious" dudes like him are really weaklings.

Now, time to get what I need, so I can get to Xiza and crush him to get Sabin off my back for Weil getting away! Oh yah, I can taste my soon to be galactic fan base cheering there superstar, at my wedding!

I think its about time to get the ticket to my glory!"

With that he laughs madly to himself before taking another leap out of the room! And with that we once more change are view, and now we return back to the man with the most personal feelings at the matter, none other than Max!

* * *

Brad's comment for once was not entirely off about Max, for at the moment Max's usual cool demeanor is totally replaced by a berserk rage brought out by his anger! We now return to Max still having his Tri-Edge Gundam blast to the surface of Halo, and getting closer to its destination. It seems Xiza tricking him in to unleashing Halo really did deal a big psychological blow to him. And his hands are shaking as he says to his droid partner,"

T4-X5, PLEASE tell me your useful for once and have a lock on Xiza's location on that thing. "

His droid ally just continues to press buttons as he says," That would be a negative sir Janus. While I do detect two massive powers, one coming from this Halo itself, and one around it, because of the unstable surge of power I cannot isolate it. "Max just pounds his chair and says," Well, I knew that all ready! Stop screwing around and do something, I have to get to Xiza now!"

His responds is," I will do my best sir, but yelling at me will not make it faster. Sir Janus, if I may say, you are showing signs of extreme stress. "

Max just laughs cockily and says,"

Oh you think? Of course I am stressed! I was so close to finally avenging everyone, and then Xiza pulls the rug underneath my feet! And what is worse is that he was planning for it, he set me up, and I fell right in to it! And now, now he has a toy that can freaking wipe out the Lylat Kingdom! I won't be, the guy who caused the universe to end. Bardock, Shin, and all the others believed in me, and, I can't be that much of a screw up! Huh, what is this? "

All of a sudden he sees a large light shine in front of him, and when it fades he sees a man floating in the area in front of him! He stops his charge as he says," The hell? Why and how is someone floating in space? No, it can't be!" He is shocked as he takes a closer look, and sees its none other than his former teammate, and Kira's brother Shin! He then says," What is this, because whatever is going on its not funny! I may be a little on edge, but you have been dead for years, not to mention your floating in space without a suit. "Shin, or whatever is taking his shape just grins and says,"

What's the matter Max? Not happy to see me? I thought we were best buds? "Max just grits his teeth and says," I was friends with him, but our not him! I did not come this far and survive this long in order for a ghost to stop me!

"Shin just chuckles and says,

" What did you survive for? Seems to be your all ready dead, because all you are doing is lingering on like an angry ghost, just causing more pain for everybody!

" Max flips out and says,"

OH, so now you're saying it's me, and not Kira, who backstabbed everyone that's the problem? Funny, the Shin I knew would never agree with the things his monster of a brother has become!

"Shin just laughs and says,"

Well, that's because you were clueless to the real me, like you were clueless to everything till the end! You think you can fix things? You cannot change fate Max, you were fated to fail, it would have been better if you died, as long as you continue to live your just making it harder for the universe to evolve!

" Max then says," I had enough of this! I don't care what game this is, I won't let anything stop me from brining this to an end, with my own hands! And for god sakes why are you poking me T4-X5? "

He snaps out of his gaze on his ally as he says," My apologize, I just thought you would like to know that I detected, oh it's too late.

"Max is about to blow as he says,

" What the hell are you, Ah!" He feels his mobile suit shake he realizes he was hit! He then checks the monitors and says,"

Where did that come from? What the? I see, I should have known, Kira!" He sees the alert monitor show up, and sure enough he sees the Strike Freedom Gundam closing in on him, and it's clear he was who just fired on him! Max then hears Kira laugh through a transmission as he says,

" I knew you would come Max, you always do try to defy the impossible. But this time even you cannot stop destiny!"

Max then takes out his Gundam 's weapons as he says,"

I guess you caught tired to chasing Weil and wanted to take part in the fun eh? Bah, well get out of my way, as much as I would like to even the score I have things to settle with your

partner in crime Xiza first!" Kira takes out his machine's beam saber as he says,"

That is not going to happen. I give Xiza credit, thanks to his master plan, the end of corruption is at hand.

"Max then says," See Shin? See what your twisted brother has become? What the?

"He turns back to Shin, and sees that he is gone! He then glares at Kira and says,

" But of course, your cheap little absolute hypnosis! I knew this smelled like your kind of ideal of fun! "

Kira then says," Ah, but you still were taken in, even if your mind knew it was an illusion, your heart sill believed it. And you know what that means Max? It means your resolve is wavering! Poor Max, you have been suffering for so long. Why don't you allow me to do you one more favor as your friend, and relive you of your despair? "

Max just charges at Kira and says," Or how about I relived you of your stupidity, and your head!? Do you know just what Xiza plans to do with this thing!"

He then clashes with the Strike Freedom's beam saber, and as he does Kira says,"

Of course I am aware, that is why I am stopping you from interfering.

"Max presses down as he says,"

You really have lost it all! So you're ok with Xiza using this Halo to destroy even living person in the Lylat Kingdom? IS your precious new ear worth this high a price?"

They break out of there lock, and Kira has his mobile suit fire its 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, and its MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso before he says,"

This has been the toll I have been ready to pay since the start! No sacrifice is too great to erase this pathetic rotten universe and create a new cosmos where only the worthy are allowed to exist! You and I both know that the true nature of mortals will never allow for true peace Max.

The only solution, the FINAL solution is now Halo, for with one shot it will kill enough life forms to give us all the energy we need to free Chaos Zannacross Necron at last! Give up Max, you cannot stop me, you can never atone for your sins!"

As Max continues to dodge his foe's blasts, he has his machine's conductors come out to absorb the attacks! He then says,"

Just shut up all ready Kira, I don't care how well you can defend your justification, and you're still going to die! I don't care if humans will never be able to become better, all that matters is evening the score, and making sure before I die you and Xiza get what's coming to you! Blazing Judgment!

" He then tries to slash in to Kira, but his former friend has his suit's thruster's blaze to blast up in the air to avoid it. He then has his Dragoon funnels disengage before he has them swarm Max as he says,

" Ah, you really are a simple minded fool Max. It's a pity you are unable to have an appreciation for what true evolution is, otherwise you might have been able to live a little longer. But alas it's clear that we will never see eye to eye. And that is why one of us will not live to see today's sunset!"

Max just shows of his ace piloting skills as he dodges blasts being fired at him from all angles as he says,"

First of all, we are in freaking space so the sun can't set. And second of all I always was the better pilot, and since even you can't fight in space for long on your own I have the advantage! "

As he defects another blast from a funnel back in to it he charges at the Strike Freedom again, only for Kira to say,"

Well, you once more underestimate how far above you I have become Max, and even then, who said I was alone?"

Max does not take long to figure out what Kira said as his radar detects more hostiles and he moves downward to avoid a barrage of laser blasts!

He then zooms in on his monitor and sees not only the standard mobile suits of the Zannacross Empire,

but the new grunt suits of the Titan Special Forces like the red GN-XIII machines and the Ahead mobile suits!

As Kira's backup begins to surround Max Kira chuckles once more as he says,"

See Max? If my logic is so twisted then why do I have so many followers and you stand alone?"

Max just says," Because the majority of people are brainless chumps who will swallow anything that sounds good enough. But I don't care, I'll take you all on myself!

" Kira just says," You can try, but I assure you will fail. All forces, kill him with extreme prejudice. It's too bad things had to end this way, this was not how I envisioned are final interaction. But I will not let that get in the way of getting things done. Now, prepare to, huh? No, all ready?

" Before he can resume his attack on Max, the SF's own seniors warn him of a massive surge of energy heading his way, and at once thrusts to the side as a massive column of purple energy consumes his grunts before they can turn around, and they are all blown to bits before they knew what hit them! Both Max and Kira turn to the right to see the blast came from a Gundam, a Lylat Gundam and the Seravee

Gundam and its four GN mega particle cannons! It's not alone either as behind it are the 00 Raiser Gundam, the Cherudim Gundam, the Arios Gundam, and the Nu Gundam! Amuro then fly's in front of the rest of them and makes his own transmission as he says,

" Kira! That's far enough, don't think you can get away with something like this!"

Kira turns to them and with a cold voice says,"

I told you all, Kira is no more, I am now Darth Judicar, the one who will bring final judgment to this dimension!

It's a shame, some of you use to serve me, but it would seem you were swept up with King Atem and the others foolish idealism.

" Max looks around and realizes both the Lylat forces and the Imperial Zannacross forces have both exited out of hyper space and at once are firing on each other. And if that's not enough the remaining Vector forces are also deploying out in their own stuff like the transforming mobile suits the Star Vipers!

Max takes a look at the battle breaking out and notices both the Great Fox and the Neo-Highwind are in on the action as he grins and says,"

Looks like you can't move around anymore without being noticed Kira! And that's good, because that will make it all the more easier to finish this!"  
Kira then says," You can try, but you will still fail! Nothing can deny progress, your all clogging true peace from taking form!

" Hearing this Setsuna take's out his Gundam 's GN sword/rifle and points it at the Strike Freedom before he says,"

We once believed and followed your intentions Kira. But, while at first we thought we were truly enforcing justice, you soon twisted that justice. Now I know for sure, the one who is spreading war is you!" Kira then says," So it seems all of you are fools, so be it. " Max then fires at Kira with his head machine guns as he says," I have long grown tired of that arrogance of yours Kira! This ends now! Huh, what's this?

"Max sees he has a transmission request and presses a button to see none other then Amuro appear. The ace Gundam Lylat pilot then says,

" Your Max Bruder correct?

"Max looks amused and says,

" Who wants to know? Trying to arrest me now? Don't you think you guys have enough on you plate as it is?

"Amuro just shakes his head and says,"

On the country, we are here to assist you. We all know time is of the essence, that is why we are here to cover for you. Leave Kira and the others to us so you can land on this Halo. "

Max chuckles and says," Oh please, you guys won't last two minutes against him! Its my grudge, so why don't you boys try to find a way to stop that giant doomsday weapon!? "

Amuro then says,"

I know you and Kira have a score to settle, believe me I know how that feels. However, with all of us here I think we can manage. Besides, you're the only one that was a former Enji, you and the other Enji are the only ones that can stop the man trying to activate Halo, Xiza. Please, I know I have no authority over you, but please, there is little time left so for the sake of everyone living in the Lylat Kingdom go on!"

Max is about to say something, but then bites his tong as he says,"

What a drag, I hate it when theses kind of situations arise, but your right. And, before I put Kira in his place once and for all, I should kill that rat Xiza once and for all, and put to an end the mess I caused. I don't want to be remember as that guy who screwed everyone over, or at least apocalyptically screwed everyone over. All right, just don't screw up, I am tired of being the only one carrying his weight!

"Amuro nods and says,"

Thank you, and good luck. " Max then has his mobile suit's thrusters change direction back on his course to Halo, and Kira sees this and says," What is this, the fearless Max has at last broken down and is fleeing? I knew after enough pressure then proud lion would be reduced to a fractured cub. But the least you could do is die with the honor of a warrior you once so proudly talked about."

Max just says," Don't let it go to your head traitor, I am not feeling, I am just finishing what I sent out to do! Don't worry, ill be back to smash your face in as soon as I finally run this sword of mine through Xiza's head! "

Kira aims his mobile suit's high energy beam rifles and says,"

Your mistaken, your business is dying by me old friend!" With that he fires a blast at the Tri-Edge Gundam, only to get annoyed at seeing the green blast being intercepted and the Nu Gundam appearing!

Amuro then says," Don't think you can continue to look down on us forever Kira, other wise you might find your self having a painful surprise. "

Kira just sees the other Gundam's surround him before he chuckles and says,"

I see you all seek to be relived of your sorrow, Ill be happy to comply. You do know that even all of you fighting against me at once does nothing to increase your odds of victory? I could crush you all in an instant with ease. Oh?

" He sees that his responds is a sniper energy blast and with beyond human reflexes manages to dodge it while then having his Dragoon Funnles form a energy barrier to neglect the follow up barrage of GN cannon blasts from the Servee Gundam! Amuro then has his own Fin Funnels deploy as he says," Kira, you can't dismiss us so easy, we will force you to see how blind you are. "

Kira just responds with, "

Tsc, it seems once more I have to show who's eyes are truly open. Have it your way then. " With that Kira goes on a full assault firing all of the weapons the Strike Freedom has at once! As the Lylat Gundam 's pull of some evasive maneuvers to not get hit Max sees the Titan forces swarm in to back up there commander, but he just turns his head back on Halo and says,"

Those guys make me look sane taking Kira on like that. But, its there choice to be crazy. Now, time to finish what I started, and give Xiza what he has coming for him once and for all! T4-X5, get ready for a rough landing, I want to make sure I can get this done before Ben and the others somehow try and interfere again. "

His droid partner nods and says," As you command, it seems this Halo has its now atmosphere, how very odd.

" Max says," Now is not the time to be analyzing! Oh right, but there is one thing I want you do to. No matter what, you will complete this task got it? I need you to do some researching on something I thought of recently. No matter what it takes, I will drag the truth to everything behind this out under the rug! All right, prepare Xiza! There is no escaping me! "

* * *

With this the Gundam turns back in to its ship mode to prepare and make a faster descent so Max can try and out run everyone. Little does he know someone is very determined to stay on his trail, and its Ben!

While delayed Ben and the others tried to catch up with Max in Samus's Gunship, however they got a little sidetracked getting rid of the Star Vipers hounding after them, and it only got more complicated when they all of a sudden had to deal with the traffic brought on by a fleet battle! We now turn back to the inside of the Gunship, to see Ben hanging on tight in his seat as Samus does some invasive moves of her own to avoid a barrage of missiles heading in there direction!

Ben then hears them explode and says,"

Arg, are we almost there yet? I am glad Fox, Cid and the others were able to arrive for back up, but at the moment its just making it even harder to catch up to Max! Not to mention all this shaking is doing a number on my stomach! How much longer Samus? "

Samus responds with,

" Almost kid, it's not easy with all the attacks to avoid. All right, we are approaching Halo, get ready for a rough landing!"

Bacchus then says," I am sorry to say because of the ruckus we got caught in I have lost Mister Bruder 's exact location. But I am sure we will not be to far off.

"Cloud sighs and says," Let's hope so, we have enough to worry about as it is. All right guys, better brace your self's . With that she puts her ship's thrusters to maximum thrust and descend in to the ring. After a tense minute they are able to land down, and when Ben takes a look he is shocked as he says,"

What the, did we somehow run in to a warp hole or something? Because, this looks , not very super weapon like. "

The reason Ben says that, is that now that they have a good look at the real surface of the giant ring, they see they are on what appears to be a mountain with green grass and a lake! Bacchus then quickly checks his scanners and says," I do not think such a event accrued mister Ben, it seems we are indeed on Halo itself as unlikely as it may appear. Well, it seems that perhaps there might have been a whole civilization on this ring, for I detect oxygen outside."

James repositions his glasses as he says,"

As odd as it may be this gives us a break, we don't have to worry about chunky space suits and can move at full speed.

" Samus just stands up and says,"

Chunky space suits? You guys really need to work harder on that then, but in any case what are we waiting for? Let's go.

"They all nod and within moments they are exiting the ship and looking at there surroundings. Ben sees he could nearly mistake the terrain for Corneria before saying," Well, it's a nice view and all, but where is Xiza?

"Samus and Bacchus both check there gear before Samus says,"

Its no good, there seems to be some sort of jamming filed set up. I can tell there is some massive power on this thing, but it's like its coming from every ware at once.

"Bacchus then says," It must be that the power of Halo itself is so great its surging energy is overwhelming are seniors. However, there is likely an area that looks like the command center for this entire structure. While we can not trace the energy itself, I could send out a few auto cameras to scout quickly and find such a thing. "

Cloud nods and says," Do it, we don't have any time to waste, and there is no telling if Xiza has more guards to send are way. "

Ben looks around and says," Such a place hardly seems like something that has the power to massacre a galaxy, but I guess its just one of those appearances are deceptive things. Sigh, I bet with my luck there is some massive monster hiding underneath us or something. Huh, hey! I did not mean that to happen literally! Good Greif!"

Ben's reaction was prompted by everyone feeling the ground shake, and at once everyone gets on guard. Soon enough they hear moaning, and see several hands burst out of the ground! This is fallowed by the owners of those hands popping up out of the ground! Ben and the others see yellow rotten fleshed zombie like men appear! Not expecting this Ben says," What the, it's operated by freaking zombies? "

James then says," Well, this is a ancient installation after all. "

Little do are hero's know it, but they are staring at the dreaded parasitic _Flood_ creatures from the Halo games! Doug is not impressed and says,"

What? Xiza so desperate for stalling he has to hire the undead? They may be ugly but that just make me want to get rid of them even more! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With this Doug unleashes a barrage of lighting fast punch's at the ghastly new grunts, and manages to do some damage, so much damage that most of them are torn apart! As he sees one headless Flood zombie land on the ground Doug grins and says,"

Man, they must have been waiting for someone for a long time, but that seems to have made them really weak! Come on, lets find where Xiza is so we can make him one of theses zombies to!

" Shinryudramon, who despite having a more humanoid mega level form still has the use of his keen nose, and senses that there foe's are not quite dead yet as he says,"

Watch out Doug! Those guys are still kicking!"

Doug takes a look at them and says,"

What? So, theses guys just keep on kicking huh? Well, in that case I will, whoa! "

Doug is shocked as he sees one of the fallen body's all of a sudden swell, before it bursts like a balloon and Doug sees several smaller parasite like creatures come hurling out of the body, and at him! However before they can reach him they are quickly blasted to bits by a barrage of blasts from Samus James and Bacchus! Doug looks embarrassed and says,"

Thanks guys. Whew that was close. I don't know what the hell theses guys are but they are all ready over loading the ugly scale. "

Ben just has his energy flare up as he sees one of the headless Flood human's rise up again, only for a large Las Plagas like tentacle head with a number of small tentacle-like appendages with a larger tentacle that has a sharp bone at the end appear as he says,

" We don't have time to waste on freaks like this! What ever they are they are just a waste of time, so let's finish them and move on!

" ( On, and I am taking some liberty's and having the Flood have Las Plagas like quality's as well. They are both parasites after all hehe. )

Ben then sees the nearest Flood foe try to slash him with his tentacle blade and swiftly parries with the Star Sword before in a instant slicing it in half! He then jumps in to the air and fires a barrage of blue energy blasts to blow away its friends! Seeing Ben's resolve his friends are fired up and Shinryudramon has his shield form in to cannon as he says,

" That's it boss! Show theses ugly freaks that they can't scare us off! You guys hungry? Chew on this, Infinite Exia Ray!

"With this the Royal Knight Digimon takes to the air before he fires of his energy attack, and has it spread out to bombard the hoards of Flood monsters preparing to rise! This of course causes a barrage of thunderous explosions, and as the ground shakes and Shinryudramon lands back on the ground he sees the numerous craters he just made and shrugs saying,

" Well, at least I don't have to worry about offending the guy who build this place, unless he is one of theses zombies. "

Ben grins and says," Heh, way to go Shinryudramon, that will teach them to try and mess with us. Huh? "He sees the ground shake as he sees even more flood creatures begin to pop out! At once Samus fires a super missile to blow them away to and says," I don't think most undead creatures can be sacred Ben. We might as well just plow through them as we search.

"Ben nods and says,"

Sounds good to me. Still, I hope Max did not get caught up with theses guys. In his berserk state they might get the jump on him or something. In fact, whoa!"

Everyone all of a sudden sees a blinding light, and turn around to see a nuclear class explosion to the southern part of Halo!

Cloud then says," I think even now Max has a handle on the situation Ben. Come on, he either just wasted a good chuck of theses flood or is fighting Xiza. Either way this is are chance!"

Ben nods and says,"

Max, you're the one who always told me never to lose sight of my self, don't tell me you're the one who can't even remember what he believed in!"

With that Ben and the others move at full speed, and using there magic energy to enhance there dashes to the speed of the Z warriors, its only a minute till they closed in on the large creator, and it seems Ben and Cloud's hunch is right, as they stop they see Max!

It seems Ben's cousin did encounter the flood, but he showed them at once how much he thought of them, because at the moment he seems to have obviously already exited his ship, and is standing on top of a large rock pillar surrounded by blast holes that he himself made!

Doug then says,"

Damn, he really is not messing around! "

Ben then runs up to Max and says,"

Max, your all right! I see you encountered Xiza 's last line of defense as well. "

Max does not turn around, and just says," Of course I am fine, who the hell do you think your talking to? But, what I want to know, is why are you all here? I told you, I am ending this alone!"

Cloud then says," Now is not the time for this Max. We will need to use everything we all have at once to end this. Just calm down and think straight and you will know this is what makes the most sense!"

Ben grins ands says," Come on Max, stop trying to be the tough guy for once and let us help you! You don't have to carry the burden by your self anymore." They approach Max, but his cousin just laughs as he says,"

That's rich, you really think you know my burden Ben? I see, as always, your god damn clueless! Don't interfere, I won't let anyone deny me my revenge! "

With this he turns around, and to everyone's shock as his energy explode so much it creates a shockwave that blows Ben and Cloud back, and tears apart the ground around them! Ben and Cloud land on there feet back with there friends, and as Ben looks at his cousin he sees he is still wearing his Janus mask as he says,

" Max! What are you doing!? We are on your side remember?"

Max just hovers in the air and has his two shoulder blades extend again as he says,"

Oh really? How do I know your not another one of Kira's little illusions? "

Ben responds with, " Come on Max, you out of all people would know if we are a fabrication of Kira 's absolute hypnoses. Stop being so stubborn and let us help you, all of us want to stop Xiza and bring him to justice for what he has done!"

Max just chuckles again and says,"

Justice, I am beginning to think it does not even exist. Good always prevails against evil? Don't make me laugh, its just a fairy tale made so kids can sleep well at night. You think you know my burden Ben? You have no idea, being the chosen one and all you got all the luck and easy exits handed down to you.

You may have had a taste of suffering and despair brought by Kira, but you could not even swallow a sample of what I had to deal with before it caused you to snap and create another personality, Darth Idious, to deal with your pain! Meanwhile if having my former Capitan betray me and kill my squad mate and one of my friends was not bad enough. I also had the joy of having both of my other teammates turn mad and betray me, while also setting me up!

Hiding in the shadows for years, and can't show my face to one side for being a traitor, and being there swore enemy to the other! What do you do when you have no one to turn to Ben? Y

ou suck it up, be a real man and deal with it! The main difference between us, is that I don't need crutches just to deal with the harsh truths of the reality of existence! And just when I was finally able to achieve the one thing I could do that would be useful, you and your naïve actions messed up everything! If you want to help Ben, then stay out of my way!"

Ben then looks down and says,"

I know things have gotten a lot worse then they should have. But its not to late! As long as there is hope, as long as you hang on to your dreams you can still make it through the darkness!

" Max laughs again and says,"

Look around you! Look at the remains of a lost dream. The final product of human intelligence, human technology that can rival even the power of the God and the devil. The end result of desire for forbidden power. The very definition of a nightmare! I, too, was unable to rise above my human existence. It may have been I who just sealed this entire cosmos into a never ending nightmare of darkness. You could say I was pure, that I existed for one goal. If I'd stopped to think for a moment it all would have been obvious."

But the word "martyrdom, seduced and clouded my eyes. All I could think about was avenging my friends and make Xiza and Kira pay for what they did to me! Ben is disturbed as he says," Are you crazy Max, are you telling me you want to die!"

Max looks deadly serious as he says,"

Ben, those who died with their beliefs were the happy ones. But what about me? There's nothing more pathetic than a pet who's been abandoned by his master. Lacking the strength of the wild, he merely exposes his pitiful form the world and waits to die. But it is the same for you, for all of you! The Zeon Federation, Vector, the Lylat Kingdom, the Enji Knights... Don't you all realize all of them are nothing but actors for the one objective. What does the term "Warriors of Light" mean to you now after all you seen? Think you can really banish all evil, think you can bring a true everlasting peace? If anything peace is the thing more humans hate, they hate being bored, they want the thrill of combat, the desire to concur. You should have fought long enough to know that its not just a few sick mortals causing chaos, we are all sick! We're just fools made to dance to a tune of lies ! So I guess the best we can do is just enjoy the ride to hell, Hahahaha!!"

Ben and the others are shocked at Max's outburst as James says,"

I think your right Bacchus, he really is losing it."

The android nods and says,

" And it seems his symptoms are rapidly getting worse, this is not good at all. "Ben then gets mad and says,

" Enough! I refuse to buy that Max! I know, I know there are a lot of scum that ruin things for everyone, but there is still a lot of people worth protecting to! Just when I was about to give up on everything my friends came through to me. And now I know, that no matter how bad it gets, there are still plenty of people that make all of this worth fighting for!

After all of this, I still am the one chosen by the celestial ones to weld the Star Sword and save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness! And for everyone beside me right now, and for everyone else I hold dear I will never fail! Your not going to get rid of us Max, so what are you going to do about it? "

Max just shakes his head and says,"

I see, so you really are hopeless. I guess the last thing I can do as your former mentor is do you a favor and beat your senses to the right path! "

Ben's eyes narrow as he says," Are you kidding, this is your responds Max?

" Max just has his blades glow with power as he says,"

Do you think someone who clings to his friends possesses a strong determination? True brilliance will not come to someone who relies on other people! Without worrying about others, you should accomplish your goals by yourself, for yourself! It's the only way you will ever be truly strong Ben!

I understand now. I will rid you of your childish fantasies of bonds with other people, by force! "

Ben looks down, and looks at his Star Sword before he says,"

I see, so, this is the only way? I don't understand, I don't understand this at all Max!"

Max then has his magic aura explode as he nearly blows everyone of there feet and he says,"

How surprising, I guess the only way Ill drill it through your head is by explaining it in the only way you can understand, a battle! And when I thrash all of you ill show you once and for all how weak you are Ben, before I kill Xiza at last!"

Ben then says," Max, your wrong, that is not going to happen. "

Max says," Excuse me? Speak up, what did you just say?"

Ben then looks determined as he says,"

I said that's not going to happen Max! Max... I don't fight with the help of my friends because I rely on their strength. I fight with them not because I need them, but because we all need each other! Of course their strength becomes mine, as well. They encourage me and worry about me. That's why I want to become their strength, as well! There is strength in being together with everyone, as well... that is what I believe in!

" Max just says,

" Tsc, how naïve as always Ben. Even though you know well the despair of betrayal, you still want to become the strength of others? Your just going to be betrayed again. But whatever, it is clear now nothing I say will change your mind. It seems we are on two different paths, and words will not bridge that path. I guess that means there is only one thing left to do now." Ben nods, and gets in to his own fighting stance as he begins to power up and says,"

Your right, as bad as a time as it is, I have no choice. Even if I am betrayed again, I don't want to be like you Max, I don't want to give up on everything! Its time then, even if its not the time or place that I wanted it to be, its time I show you once and for all that you can't look down on me anymore, because this time, I will defeat you!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

All right then, its rematch time! Even if you are Ben's cousin, no way your going to beat us all at once Max! You're going down!"

Ben turns to Doug and says

," Er, sorry Doug, but as much as I appreciate the gesture, I have to settle this showdown with Max by my self.

"His friends are shocked and Shinryudramon says,"

Are you feeling all right boss? You know how crazy strong your cousin is! "

Ben grins and says,"

Believe me, I remember. But, I have gotten a lot stronger, in more ways then one since we last fought. This time I won't let my feelings weaken me. Also, if you guys help me when I beat him it will just prove his point. Besides, we still have to track down Xiza. Bacchus, have you managed to locate anything like what we are looking for?

" Bacchus, who in fact has been keeping up his search ever since they ran in to the Flood nods and says,

" In fact, my cameras have located something that has a fifty percent chance of being the command tower where Xiza is.

"Ben then grins and says," Then go now, we don't have much time left! Leave this to me, and Ill catch up when this is over. "

Cloud looks right at Ben's eyes and says,"

Ben, as much as I hate to admit it, your plan is the best option we have. Just, be careful, and do your best. I know you have what it takes, you have come a long way, now show Max just how far you have come!"

Samus nods and says,"

That's right, give it all you got kid and good luck." He sees the others give sighs of encouragement and Ben grins as he gives them all the thumps up and says,"

Thanks everyone, don't worry, I won't let you down. "

With that they all take off, and Max chuckles as he says,"

My, you really have grown Ben, or at least your ego has! You really are naïve, to think you could ever really defeat me!"

Ben then unleashes all of his power as he says,"

Its time we see who is really naïve Max! Bankai!

" With this Ben unleashes the true power of the Star Sword, and he has a golden light evolped him, before like always his Star Sword transforms and his aura is twice as large and has turned golden! As he gets in to fighting stance, and as Max hovers above him as the situation looks nostalgic of the first battle between Goku and Vegeta

Max just says," I am not impressed, this is the same power you showed me last time. And if that's all you got this battle has all ready been decided.

" Ben just says," Oh believe me, I am not the same person I was last time Max. For one thing, after the fight with Kira I was trained by Grand Master Myers himself!

He took me to his special personal training chamber, the room of sprit and time. There, lets just say I got a extra edge to my training, as he taught me his secret skills and training methods! And now I have the edge, to show you not only that I can surpass you, but that I all ready have!"

causes Max to laugh again as his energy spikes and he takes off his Janus mask and puts it away as he says,

" Oh really? So Master Myers felt bad about what happened and teach you some moves to make up eh? Well, that's rich, he was going to teach me those moves when I got back form Zandalor. Very funny, but its not going to change anything. Because, even if you have some new moves, your skills, your mind, its still and always will be below my level!

" Ben has had enough, and raises his sword as he says," Time I open your eyes and once and for all force you to see that I have grown past you Max"

He then prepares to make the first blow and charges with his aura blazing as he raises his sword and dashes at Max. But Max's eyes widen as he says, Oh really? In that case, show me!"

With that his energy explodes, blasting Ben in to the air! And in a instant Max is in front of Ben before he punches him hard in the chest! He at once punches him several times more in a second as he says,

" Come on, COME ON! Show me this strength your so sure can beat me with Ben! Show me, if you can really surpass me!"

With that he performs a powerful kick that hits Ben hard, and sends him flying through a rock pillar or two! As the rocks fall down Max just lands back on the ground as he says,"

Bah, no matter how many new moves you have, you don't have the proper power to pull it off! I should have know better then to get excited over fighting you, after all I always had to pull back in are sessions, even that last one! Huh? "

He then sees a explosion of aura break out as Ben reappears, looking unharmed as he says,

" Well, in that case I won't hold back either! Get ready Max!

" With this he has aura fling a bolder at Max, which is instantly sliced in half, but in that instant Ben jumps in the air and says," If my odds are grim, ill just increase them a little in my favor! Multi Shadow Clones!

" With this Ben instantly creates a dozen clones to back him up. But as they all charge at Max his cousin just has his blades glow as he says,

" Give me a break! You should know better then to think this level of magic to faze me! Sturm Und Drang ! "

With this Max begins spinning around like a tornado of power before he charges at the Ben barrage and in a flash instantly slices the majority of them! The few that remain back up but Max continues his charge as he says,"

Is this really the extent you have grown? Not only will you never beat me, but your dreams of stopping the Zannacross Empire will remain nothing more then a dream! You forget, I know how you think Ben. Your not even here, your just letting your clones distract me while you plan to jump me, well its not going to happen!"

With this he breaks out of his spin and then goes to throw a shrunken at Ben, before it splits it to many smaller shrunken that pierce all the other Ben's! As they all fall down he jumps high in to the air and spots another Ben, and dives at it at full speed as his Shadow Blades glow with power and he says," In the end your the same as back then, a amateurish dreamer! Game over Ben!"

With that he slashes the surprised Ben across the chest with both of his blades creating an X shaped slash! As Ben falls down Max says,"

I guess tough love is the only way to drill some sense in to you! Now, time to get Xiza to pay up his debut and, huh, no way!"

He is shocked to see Ben vanish in smoke, realizing was a shadow clone! He then looks around and says,"

What? That was a decoy, where did he, no!"

He all of a sudden sees Ben is right above him, with all of his energy surging in to the Star Sword as Ben screams out,

" I am right here Max! Divine Flare Edge!

" With that Ben slashes down with all of the power he has, and Max blocks with his shadow blades, only to be shocked to see Ben's attack slice right through them! Ben's sword then goes on to hit the ground before causing it to explode and blast Max back!

He stares at his former pupil, before he sees that Ben has a shrunken in his shoulder!

He then chuckles as he says,"

So, you decided to take the hit to throw me off eh? I guess you got some guts since last time, not bad. "

Ben calmly throws the shrunken out of him and uses his magic to heal the wound, before he says,"

I told you, the one thing Kira 's excuse for training did was make me able to handle pain like this like nothing. Still think you can just dismiss me so easily?

" Max just chuckles as he looks at his broken shadow blades before having them retract as he says,"

Well, so you really have improved a little since are last fight. Well, what do you know, I just might have to take you seriously. "

Max then laughs madly as he now takes out his favorite sword, the massive Beskar out and has his energy cause it to glow as he narrows his eyes and says," Well, I never thought I see the day when I have to use my full power on you Ben! However, your still out of your league, you will never be able to surpass me!"

Ben just grins as he says,

" We will see about that. After all, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality. A man I once respected who might have had a few screws loose in his head said that to me. It was want once inspired me to make a grasp for my dreams. "

Max just says,"

Heh, that was before I knew what the true reality of existence is. Hahaha, if you still believe that after all that has happened then you're a damn fool my worthless pupil! But, I guess even a fool has his pride. Ben, I admit it gives me a kick your somehow able to hold on to such fantasy. But after being betrayed and rejected by all I've believed in, I can no longer expect your delusional world. However, there is still one thing left for me. And that is to with my hatred eradicate all of the scum that have dishonored the one who has the title of king of hearts!

Ben Auro, show me the extend of your will, of your resolve!

Show me if you can compare that fire to the will of the undefeated of the East,

and his resolve to as a warrior, and as a man, leave his mark upon the world!"

Ben just gets determined and charges as he says,

" It that's what you really want, then so be it! Once and for all let's settle this Max!"

With this the two cousins clash blades, and the collision of there powers is like two storms colliding, and the force of power creates a powerful shockwave and tremor that rocks Halo itself! In fact, even Xiza feels this tremor!

* * *

Speaking of Xiza, let's see where he has gotten to during all of this! We now turn back to the man causing all of this trouble in the first place, and it seems at the moment that are hero's in deep trouble, because Xiza has reached the command center of Halo! He sees the giant blue and golden room and laughs in triumph as he steps in to the platform that rises him to the top, and when he sees the command terminal he grins and says,"

At last, the beginning of the final holocaust of humanity is moments form beginning! Ah, now to get this started"

He walks over to the terminal and takes out a disc he had prepared for the occasion as he says,"

As long as my data was correct, my Cubia " helper" program will modify things to let me fire the target in mind. Let's begin.

"He enters the disc, and it seems to respond, causing the whole area to glow! Xiza is amused as he sees a circle appear in front of the terminal , before out of it pops out a basketball sized blue and while sphere, that happens to be a droid! The droid looks at Xiza and says," Greetings, Greetings. I am the monitor of installation 04.

I am _343 Guilty Spark_.

Oh my, it would seem someone has released the Necrocalcous.

My function is to prevent it from leaving this installation, but I require your assistance. You are here to fire the installation 04 correct? "

Xiza looks delighted as he says,"

But of course, it seems are hostiles are ready to swarm us, we must fire at full power as soon as possible.

" Guilty Spark hovers around Xiza before saying,"

Oh really? Very well, I and this Halo have been inactive for quite a long time, but luckily it does not take long for the systems to reboot to max power.

" Xiza laughs and looks as evil as you can get as he says,"

That is exactly what I wanted to hear! I can sense you Enji coming, but by the time you get here, you, and everything you hold dear, will die! Hahahahaha!"

Well, it seems that saying things are getting tense is an understatement! Xiza, with the help of the troll Gulity Spark is ready to fire Halo as soon as possible, Kira and his Titan fleet are keeping the Lylat Kingdom busy, and now in the midst of it all, Max and Ben have come to blows, and in a irony of fate the time for there deceive battle has come! Can Ben once and for all show Max he has reached his level, if not higher? And even if he can truly surpass and defeat Max, by the time he does it will it be too late? Only one way to find out and that's to tune in next time to Dragon Ball Z! Err, I mean Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben and Max of course continue there showdown, and both Ben and Max give it everything they got! However, Ben's in for a rough ride because even with his Kao Ken power Max is able to find a way to get one step ahead of him! Meanwhile, Cloud and the others are desperately trying to reach the command tower in time. Luckily they run in to Master Chief and Sergeant Jonson, who were able to descend to Halo to give the Enji a little back up and together they storm the command tower, only to run in to Guilty Spark.

The annoying cube hurls its security at are hero's, but to bad for him the good guys are not going to let an obnoxious stuck up clown like him stop them! And meanwhile, Xiza is approached by Megaman X, Zero, Axl, and Leon and his squad, who were able to sneak a shuttle on to Halo, and confront Xiza. However, this just prompts Xiza not only to show the Maverick Hunters what he knows about there past, and the true depths his subcommittee member Albert Yurive knows about there origins. But that's just the appetizer, because the main course is Xiza finally showing everyone the true terrifying power he has as one of the seven demon lords of Zannacross! And if that was not bad enough, to top it off a new arrival pops up, and to the good guy's dismay its none other then the psychotic dark Enji Ravxen! It seems the masked villain was in the area, or more like Damonus told him to go there to make sure things go there way! Is there any chance the good guys can get out of this in one piece? Don't dare miss

_**Chapter 109: Ben and Max's Ruthless Showdown! The Clash Between the Former Master and Student over the True Radiant will Of one's Dream!**_

Oh and for a quick author's note, I knew I kind of leaded on that the battle between Ben and Max would be this chapter, but as I wrote it I realized it would be better if I got most of the stuff out of the way lol. Sorry to mislead you, but don't worry, I can promise it will be worth it for what's in store next time. Thanks for the reviews like always, and till next time!


	54. C: 109 Ben and Max’s Ruthless Showdown!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume two

_**Chapter 109: Ben and Max's Ruthless Showdown! The Proof of A Dream's Radiance! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars let's just say things could look better for are hero's when they saw just how deadly Xiza 's master plan was! With his master plan's true final phase revealed to be use the ancient super weapon Halo to wipe out all life in the Lylat Kingdom! While Ben and the others , and especially Max were clearly against that, the slippery Xiza once more warped out of his ship and in to Halo itself! A furious Max left everyone behind on the Tri-Edge Gundam to try and get revenge on Xiza himself, but luckily Ben and co were able to fallow in Samus's gunship. Both parties were able to land, although thanks to Kira and the Titan's arriving it was not an easy process.

Luckily the good guys got a break when the Lylat Fleet that was pursuing Weil also turned around and arrived with the likes of the Star Fox team, Amuro, and the other Gundam Pilots to give the Enji the opening they needed to land on the giant metal ring itself! Lacus's group was able to fallow them, although they were a bit delayed since they had to deal with the remaining Zinyu force members. However with Brad unleashing his frustration at people constantly dealing him disrespect, by speeding up the fight and brutally slathering all four members! Meanwhile When Ben's group landed on Halo they were caught of guard when they saw the structure was like its own mini planet, but even more caught off guard when they met Halo's apparent only inhabitants , the gruesome parasite Flood!

However as ugly and as hard to kill as they were, the difference in power between them and the upholders of justice was made quite apparent from the start and it did not take long for them to be cleared off. Soon enough Ben ran in to his cousin, but instead of teaming up with him, Max nearly flipped out and attacked him!

It seems that Bacchus 's fearful analyses was correct, the constant stress brought on by Max's betrayals and constantly being on the run from the Titan and Vector pursuers had began to give Max a form of a stress disorder, and the recent turn of events have made him even more irrational!

Because of this Max's hostilely towards Ben and the others was so bad that he was willing to attack them all to force them to stay out of his path of revenge! Realizing how bad things have become, Ben realized what he had to do, and told his friends to go on to the central tower of Halo, while he has his rematch with Max to bring his cousin to his senses!

While it was not the way either of them planned it, it seems the time for Ben and Max's showdown is at hand. Ben has come far since he last fought his former mentor, but Max even if slightly berserk, is still the one who taught Ben how to fight, and a genius fighter, not to mention still holding the title of the Undefeated of the East! Can Ben once and for all show Max he has what it takes to surpass him? No pressure, but hopefully he can do it before Xiza fires Halo. And with the many faced villain all ready activating the firing systems and waking up its monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, things are definitely looking bleak! So, with out further delay, let us commence with the action right now!

* * *

However, before we resume the rematch of titanic proportions between the two cousins, today's chapter begins right where the last one left off, with Xiza observing closely the monitor of Halo, Guilty Spark. The hovering droid is staring at him back and he says

," So, you are the one who wishes to go through this installations main function? I trust you have the proper authorization?

" Xiza just chuckles as he takes something out of his robe, and takes out a glowing green cylinder, with a Zannacross Symbol on it before he says,

" Ah yes, the Index correct? But of course, after all of this, to not have the main key would be very foolish would it not? Eh, it was no small task since the original key was broken, but replicating it was not beyond my power. "

Guilty Spark has a small beam of blue energy consume the Index before it brings it right up to its body and it says,"

Ah, well as long as the data is the same it is all well and good. Splendid, we can begin firing preparations at once!"

Xiza then says,"

I am very glad to hear after all this time all systems are operational. How long will it take to fire? "

Guilty Spark hums as he hovers around and says,

" Ah, since the systems have been off line for so many cycles at the least it will require 30 standard minutes.

"Xiza raises his eyebrow in annoyance as he says,"

A half a hour? Time is of the essence, it must be fired at once!" Guilty Spark just has some of the terminal's begin to glow as he says,

" I understand, but procedure must be fallowed, other wise many very disastrous errors can take place. And after all of this time it would be unacceptable for an error that could cripple this installation. And as its monitor I must make I perform my role.

"Xiza just looks annoyed and says,"

Sigh, errors now would be very unacceptable. Very well, just make sure you work everything as fast as possible, or are enemies will destroy this Halo, understand?

"Guilty Spark turns around and says,

" Rest assured, I will not let any trespasser damage my installation. I have all ready activated the Sentinel security drones. Ah, now to complete the reunification of the index with the core. However, once the firing systems are charger it will be up to you to commit the final procedure. Sadly protocol does not allow units with my classification to perform a task as important as this endeavor.

"Xiza just grins again and says,

" Oh I don't mind at all my friend. Tsc, with Kira and his Titan's most of the riffraff should be kept out in time. But alas Ben Max and some of their pitiful alleys seem to all ready landed. A shame the defense systems were to slow to activate. But, no matter. If it comes down to it, I'll just have to get my hands dirty a little. It has been a while since I have the opportunity to dish out divine retribution myself! And it will make it even more rewarding when I slice and dice the last hope of the light, and show to Shin Emperor Zannacross that all along I am truly his most devoted, and worthy servant!

Hehehe, at last, soon all that oppose me will be nothing more than ashes! And from theses ashes, I will emerge, as the true deserving ruler of this cosmos! And at last, I will have the place I most deserve! For after all, the path to ultimate success is to have the ultimate ambition! And through this long patience, at last my place at the top will be mine! Huh, this energy, no, it can't be!"

He sees the room darken before a new voice says,

" Now then Xiza, at the pinnacle of victory it would be unwise to let it all slip away due to careless arrogance.

"With this a pillar of dark fire erupts to the side of Xiza, and from it forms the image of none other than Darth Damonus! Xiza just stands back before he grins and says,"

Ah, I was wondering when you would come to check up Damonus, come to see the time we have waited for so long to happen? You have good timing, because today is the day that Chaos Zannacross Necron is at last restored to his true glory! I do hope the master is watching this as well, for by the end of the day he will at last be able to take his revenge at thoughts who denied him, denied us, from forcing the true destiny of this cosmos from taking form!

And, I will be all too happy to assist him in his vengeance. After all, from the beginning every act, every venture I have made, was all as the service as his faithful demon lord, and soon delivering him the massive burst of life force energy through the genocide of the Lylat Kingdom will be the ultimate testament of my loyalty. "

Damonus just has his eyes glow through his projection as he says,"

Yes, your plan has gone well, are ultimate victory is within our grasp. However like I said, that is all the more reason that we cannot allow any risks to ruin everything. Make sure you don't get cocky Xiza. The master will not tolerate failure at this stage. "

Xiza looks amused and says,

" Really now Damonus, did you call me just to state the obvious? At this stocks are highly in my side, my victory is nearly totally assured. . You seem to forget I am the master at courting events to my favor.

"His fellow Demon lord just responds with,"

That is true. However, I recall that once you had everything in control. However, because you miscalculated, it cost us a grave defeat. And that defeat was what let the hero, the hero whom would a mouth later cause a miracle, and with the power of the celestial ones sealed us and shattered master Necron! So, you can see why we can't afford to let history repeat itself.

"Xiza is annoyed at this and says,"

So at last you voice your true opinion Damonus, how petty. I don't recall you succeeding in taking care of are masters enemies either, you did no better than me against that envoy of light. However, this time I have left nothing to chance. If need be I will make sure to crush anyone who tries to stop Halo with my own power.

Heh, as powerful as Ben Auro has become, he will not be able to prevent me from slicing him to ribbons. He may have killed Xehamaru, Ganondorf, and surprised Kira, Sephiroth and the others, he still cannot compare to one of the most powerful beings of the dark side of all time!

" Damonus responds with, "

Its true Ben Auro 's power is still not at the same level of the original welder of the Star Sword, but from what I have observe, it would be a grave mistake to underestimate his power. Plus, with the power of his rage full cousin and his friends he just might catch you of guard. After all, you have not been active in the battle filed the last few thousand years. "

Xiza just looks to the wall to the left, and snaps his finger, and his eyes glow before it causes an explosion that shatters it, and the artificial mountain beyond it, in to dust! He then turns back to Damonus and says,"

Don't worry, I have made sure not to get rusty. What, you called me because you can't take it that I am the one who will bring us are ultimate victory and want to take credit to the master?

"Damonus just chuckles and says,"

No, this is your operation; I would not deprive you of taking your victory away from you. I will leave everything to you. However, there is someone who wants to join this battle. "

Xiza is not expecting this and says," What do you mean? "

From this another image appears, and its none other than the mysterious Dark Enji Ravxen! The masked villain laughs madly as he says,"

Well well Xiza, it seems your throwing quite the party. And to be honest, I feel it's been a while since I caused any carnage and destruction of grand significance and I think being a witness to seeing the Lylat Kingdom take its final curtain call will make up for it! And that is why I think I'll just add a little assurance to this Halo's reactivation party! "

Xiza looks at Ravxen and says,

" Are link to the Dark Enji? You seem to forget you are addressing your superior. "

Damonus just says,"

Now then Xiza, this is what I meant by letting your arrogance blind you. Ravxen is not just some mere Necrocalcous, he is one of the Emperor's most powerful "Envoy's" and you could say he is his voice."

Xiza just says,"

Very well, if you wish to help make sure the forecast for tonight is death then I welcome your service. Just don't get to excited and blow up Halo.

" Ravxen looks delighted and says," Hehehe, HAHAHAAH! Oh please you're talking with a professional. You will know I am here when you hear an increase in screaming!

"With that the image of Ravxen vanishes in a column of darkness and Damonus then says," I would prefer that by the time Ravxen warps to Halo it has all ready fired. You are sure the firing sequence cannot be stopped?" Xiza just turns to Guilty Spark humming away in the distance as he is activating more terminals and says,

" Yes, my program has the systems think all humans, what they were original program to protect, to be now viewed as hostels. Nothing can stop are victory now. Very soon the Halo will have its systems in sync with the systems of the Dämmerung to make sure every planet that belongs to the Lylat Kingdom will in unison find every living creature wiped out! "

Damonus then says,"

Very well, then I will leave you to make sure that is the case. Remember Xiza, as fragile as the light is, it can surprise those that lack focus in the darkness, and in a moment burn them from the inside out. I do hope for your sake you succeed with this. After all, the Emperor is not as forgiving as I am.

"With that in a instant a thunder bolt strikes his projection, and the dark flames taking his form are instantly put out. Xiza just chuckles some more and presses a few buttons as he says,

" Really now Damonus, you worry too much. I will not let the likes of theses weak humans deny me my ultimate glory. It's not my fault that I am about to prove that I am the superior of all the demon lords. If I happen to get noticed for that when Master Zannacross is restored, all the better. And while it is true that if let to grow to much the forces of light can be a dangerous threat, you fear the potential of Ben Auro far too much. I am not like Xehamaru, I know what power he has. However, I also know that he is too weak to properly drawl out that power.

And besides," He then presses a button and a bunch of screens pop out. One shows the state of the current fleet battle between the Lylat and Zannacross/ Titan forces.

One shows Cloud and the others, and the most important one shows the intense battle between Ben and Max! Xiza sees Ben and Max punching and kicking at each other with such speed that even for Xiza they are nearly blurs, and each time they land a blow rocks shatter! He then chuckles and says,"

Tsc, a united force is a formidable one, but Ben and his bloodthirsty cousin cannot even see eye to eye, there is no way they will be able to unite there powers against me in time for it to make a difference ! Yes, because no matter what in the end the spirit of humans are weak, and it's only fitting that they all at last get what they deserve for such weakness! HAhahahaah! Now, it's time to end all of this!"

With this Xiza goes on to oversee how the battles on and around Halo are going, and with that lets take a closer look are self's!

And there is no more important battle to turn back to then the showdown of the cousins so let's resume right now!

* * *

We turn back to the raging clash between Ben and Max, who are showing each other no mercy over the rocky terrain section of Halo. While Ben was able to surprise Max with how far he has improved since there last battle, ever since Max took the fight seriously and started fighting in his favorite fighting style and using his main sword the massive Biskar, Ben has not been able to land a real blow on him!

At the moment Ben has just dodged another massive swing from Max and responds with a kick, that is blocked with ease by his former mentor's right arm! Ben sees Max grin and tries to slash him with the Star Sword to his side, only for it to also be blocked! In a dead lock the two at the same time try to kick each other, but block each other blow for blow, and it soon leads to a rapid collision of the knees! They do this for a bit, but after seeing they are just in a stale mate Max says,

" Is the extent of your resolve? You sounded so confident, but I knew you were nothing but all talk, like always!"

With that he head buts Ben in to the air, and in a flash charges at him ready to continue the pummeling! However Ben rebounds faster than he expected , before he kicks Max in the head, sending him crashing in to another rock pillar! Ben knows there is no way that will keep Max down and gets ready for anything, and sure enough with a explosion of power Max reemerges, grinning even while blood is falling from his check. He wipes it off him and says,"

Well Ben, it seems you have learned how to keep fighting under pain. But the question of the hour is how well are you really good at fighting before you lose your composer? "

Ben just grins back and says,"

Oh believe me, I can keep it up, long enough to last before you last yours at least!"

"Max just sighs and says,"

What a drag, you just keep forgetting who the hell you're talking about! Well, I'll do you a favor and remind you!"

With that he has his magical energy flare up and nearly blow Ben back, before he says,"

Enough of this game, I have vengeance to dish out! Full Moon Crusher!"

With that Max gathers a large amount of power before he throws a massive orb of blue energy at Ben! Ben powers up himself, and channels his energy in to his blade before he strikes Max's attack, and manages to defect it to the west! As it explodes in the distance he takes a deep breath, only to see Max above him already swinging his sword as he says,

" Not bad, but it's not enough!"

With that Max slashes Ben through his left shoulder and manages to cleave right through him! His eyes are firm as he says,"

This may sting a little, but it's the only way you will stay down it seems. So, ready to admit you could never hold a candle to, what?"

He is shocked to see what he thought was his now sliced cousin flicker, before it vanishes! Realizing that was just an afterimage he looks around and says,

" How did he get that fast? "Before he can even turn around all of a sudden Ben is in front of him as he punches him in the stomach and says,"

You're not the only one who can improve Max!

"Max just recovers in a instant and says," Well I did teach you to make that your training. But, I am impressed you learned the advanced flash step of Sunpo. But even that won't make you fast enough to catch me!"

He then kicks Ben, only for his target to vanished once more! He is then shocked to see Ben attack him so fast it's like four Ben's are like at once blurs striking Max all over! Ben does not let Max even have a slim chance to retaliate as he says,

" Your movements are the highest class like always Max! But, while you thought you knew everything I had to offer, you only know the tip of my true power! And now, undefeated of the east! Prepare to lose! "

With that Max and Ben punch each other in the face, but Max just glares back at him as he says,

" You always have something to say, don't be so smug! Let me reminded you, just how furious the fangs of the one who has mastered the undefeated of the east bite!"

With that Max's energy flares up once more and blasts Ben back! It then begins to swarm around him like a tornado as he says,

" Secret Technique, Juuni Ouhouhai! "

With that Max's sword glows, before out of it he fires twelve miniature dark swords, that home in on a surprised Ben! Ben jumps out of the way again, but as Max's attack blasts through the ground, it comes out on the other side and blasts right at Ben's back! As Ben takes the full hit and lands on the ground he tries to get back up, as his entire body feels burned, only to hear Max laughing again! He looks up to see Max is now looking smug as he stands on a rock above him casually holding his sword on one hand over his shoulder as he looks down on Ben and says,

" Still thinking you can really defeat me? Don't forget my former dimwitted pupil; I am the one who originally taught you how to fight! You may have learn and improved from Cloud, Master Myers and the others, but I still can read your moves like an open book! It's pointless Ben, no matter how many times you come at me, I'll just keep smashing you through the ground till you stay down!"

Ben just slowly gets back up as his knee wobbles and he glares back at Max before he looks determined and says,"

Well, sorry to disappoint you again Max, but you can give up, at ever trying to get me to give up! No matter how many times I fall, I'll keep getting back up till I reach my dreams! I won't let anyone stop me from reaching my dreams, not even you!"

Max just looks annoyed and says,

" Idiot, how can you hold something that has no value so highly? There is nothing to gain wasting your life away chasing something that could never be a reality? By the time you realize it's finished, it will be to late when you realize your life has wasted away!"

Ben counters with," Dreams are more to me then just that Max! Dreams, are what kept me going for so long. Dreams are the only thing I had to look forward to in High School, when I felt so alone and rejected. When my lazy dad tried to force me to see that the best I could hope for was a job and life like his, a stale pointless bureaucratic job in which 20 years can go by and the only things that have changed is you moved from what cube filled office to the other in the same room! It was only my desire to take a chance, and defy my fate to go for my dream. That dream was to join the Enji Knights, and become a hero if you did not remember! And the one who gave me that dream was you Max! It was seeing you go through with your own promise to become a hero and make it in the order, that allowed me to hope I had a shot! And, as hard and long as it took,

I was able to make it in, er, even if I did have to retake the entrance exams a few times. And, through hanging on to that small hope, it now has become what has given my life meaning, and by chance of a miracle, has allowed me to come this far! Of course there has been some bad times. But even after everything, I don't regret being chosen to weld the Star Sword. Because I don't want to let down everyone who thought that out of all people I was worthy for the job, I don't want to let down all of the people whose lives depend on my success. And I don't want to let down the friends that stood by me this long, and believe me down, no matter what! And that is why, for the sake of everything, I am not going to lose Max! I will save this universe!

" Max sees Ben giving him a serious stare, and responds by bursting in to hysterical laughter!

Max then says," Hahahaah, so, that's how much resolve you have eh? How sad, you still think you can be a hero?

"Ben then says," What, what's so funny Max? "

All of a sudden Max looks furious as his magic energy explodes and he says,

" You! It's a riot how you still think you can save everyone! Haven't you learned yet? Haven't you learned that it's impossible to save what can't be saved? Give it up Ben, you can't save the universe, it's to corrupt to ever make up for its sins. "

Ben looks determined and says," Your wrong ! Even if there are some bad spots it still does not mean everything is hopeless! You just have to, GUH!

" Ben's cousin does not even let him finish, because before Ben can blink Max dashed to right in front of him, and before Ben could react land a massive Falcon punch style, er, punch right in his stomach! Ben feels the air knocked out of him as he looks at Max just in time for his former mentor to say,"

Don't you dare think you can lecture me about the truth of this universe, not after what I have seen! It's clear you refuse to wake up, but it's your choice to remain a naïve idiot!"

With that Max's blow launches Ben through a bolder, but just as he goes through Max warps behind Ben and continues his assault as he kicks Ben in to the air! He warps above Ben again and continues with his retort saying,

" I seen the true nature of human and the kind's nature Ben, and let me tell you, as much as hopeful leaders like King Atem would like to think, a united cosmos where everyone gets along in peace will forever be nothing but a foolish fantasy!

"With that he slams Ben to the ground again with the hilt of his massive sword, and as Ben rockets to the ground Max does not let up, and once more appears before Ben lands, and grabs him by the throat, before he dashes forward and slams him through another bolder! Max just keeps dragging Ben through the ground, tearing it up along the way as he furious shouts out,"

Tell me Ben, you act like you have all the answers now to life, so answer me this! An Enji Knight's job is to bring peace to the all corners of this dimension correct? But, how are they going to do it? TELL ME!!

" With that he slams Ben so hard against the ground that the entire area around them shatters, and the heat and pressure from Max's furious energy causes the area around him to burst in to flames! Max grabs Ben by the head and Ben spasms in pain before saying,

" Don't you remember what the oath of the Enji is? To fight with honor and courage, to shine the light through the forces of evil's dark ambitions! To make the cosmos a place where everyone can live safely in peace as long as there desires don't threaten others!"

Max is about to bust a vein as he says,"

Damn it Ben, after seeing the true face of the cosmos are you really going to remain oblivious and refuse to wake up? Well, WAKE UP!!"

With that he hurls Ben through a whole section of rock, and gathers power in his free hand as he says,

" Even if you manage to defeat everyone in the Zeon Federation, the order of the Dark Enji, and the Zannacross Empire combined. Even Kira and Zannacross himself, will that truly bring peace? Ha, no it won't, because humans, because mortals will never really understand each other. Because they will ignore or over look what is not idyllic for their path to power or profits, and another war will start all over again. Don't you see, it's all a cycle of eternal futility! "With that he fires a massive blue blast of energy from his free hand, and Ben manages to recover from his many wounds just in time to defect the blast with his Star Sword! He sees Max in an instant charge at him with his large sword but manages to block in time as he says," If you only look at negative things then of course things look hopeless! I nearly drowned in the negatives to, but realizing my friends were willing to risk everything to save me, even after I nearly killed them myself as Idious, made me see that the good out weights the bad as long as you're willing to hold on to them! "

Max just snickers and kicks Ben's Star Sword out of his hand with his foot as he says,

" Bah, another case of denial! You seemed to have it easy on your missions Ben.

" Ben just says,"

You think surviving the wrath of the likes of Ganondorf, Sigma, Genesis, Sephiroth, the Dark Enji of the Organization, Xehamaru, and Kira is easy? I mean Bowser maybe, but surviving fighting most of the other guys is not something everyone can live to talk about you know!"

Max just glares at Ben and jumps up in to the air as he says,"

Idiot, that's not what I meant! I meant you seemed to have clear cut missions, good VS evil. I guess what happened to Xehamaru and Kira, and me, made the masters more careful, lucky you! All you had to do is go with your buddies and step in when the big bullies like Zeon or Sithantos are terrorizing innocents! It was not so simple for us. I mean my squad did have a fair share of glory filled missions. But I also had a good chunk of missions that made me see how things really work. Tell me we are really fighting for justice, when we come to wipe out a terrorist group, only to find out that we were in fact crushing a group that was resting a corporation run by men as greedy as Weil and Xiza, and they were fighting because they had no choice, the people of their world were becoming nearly slaves to the prices they were forced in to! But, since the officials were played, and the media was also favoring them, since they too were paid off, then that was the justice we were to enforce!

That was only one of many instances, so still think people are basically good? Where is honor and justice in merely using power to serve the ones with the most power? A society where the weak don't have to fear, is nothing more than a dream. No matter what is said, the powerless will forever be fed the scraps. And that is why, I refuse to take any more lies, the only justice I now believe in, is the one I create with my own hands! So Ben, if you're going to obstruct my justice, then you're going to have to prove to me that you're really a man and be ready to pay the price! Buster Wolf! "

With that Max jumps high in to the air, before having his fist blaze with energy before he comes crashing down ready to connect his fist with Ben's head! Ben just manages to be fast enough to get out of the way as Max's punch causes a tremor that causes the ground all the entire area to shake like a massive earthquake of sever magnitude! Ben sees the extent of the damage Max has done and says,

" Max, I know your upset at what happened, but is anger really the only thing you have left? I know how painful it is to be betrayed by those closest to you, you did a good job of that. But, don't tell me you don't have anything left in your heart?

" Max just glares at Ben and says," Here is your answer!"

With that from his armor his spear blasts out and extends in Ben's direction, and while Ben is able to dodge its thrust, Ben is shocked when it all of a sudden shows its more flexible then it appears to be as it wraps around him in the style of Master Asia's Master Gundam's energy cloth! It wraps around Ben tightly and soon begins to shock him! As Ben braces himself Max just says," Damn it, that look of yours, is really getting on my nerves. It looks like, how I use to look, when I was naïve like you, and still thought I could change the world! But the reality is that there are no real hero's, just pawns and puppeteers! So, are you telling me you're resigned to die as hopeless puppet Ben?"

As Ben deals with another burst of high level voltage he just looks at Max and says,"

I am not a puppet, because I choose to go through with this by my own will! I want, to put a end to this war, so no more people have to die for the twisted ideals of others, so they won't be used as throw away garbage by some insane madman, or sacrificed to revive the ultimate god of evil! Even if the rest is foggy, I know this much is true! And that's why I am not going to let you tell me all the fighting has been for nothing Max!" With this he summons the Star Sword to his hand, and with that he in an instant untangles himself by cutting Max's spear to ribbons! Seeing Ben getting ready to fight again gets Max to laugh as he says,

" I must say, you at least are impressing me with how strongly you're standing up with what you believe in, even if it's a farce.

"Ben just has his golden aura flare up again as he says,"

I see your to enraged to listen to what I really have to say. So that means ill just have to get you to come to your senses the old fashioned way, through my fists and my sword!

"Max chuckles as he says," So you clam to say you now at last have the soul of a warrior? Ha, then show me all ready! Its clear talking is useless, only the truly superior fighter will prevail! And it's going to be me, because unlike you I don't delude myself believing in others!

" Ben forms another golden colored energy sword in his hand as he says,

" You're wrong Max, I can trust in my friends, I know they have my back. You may not be able to trust anyone anymore, but I am not going to fallow your footsteps this time Max, not anymore! I don't need to fallow in our shadow anymore!

"Max has his own energy explode as he says,"

Tough talk for someone who use to wish he was able to BE me! Enough of this, your friends won't be able to stop Xiza. Only I can, only I can end this nightmare! So it's time I end this!"

Ben just grins and says,"

Your welcome to try! But, it will only end when I win! Because, the only way for me to move on, is to break free from your shadow, and show I can surpass even your genius talent! Now, time I show you this is more than a dream! "

Max looks serious as he says,"

Really now Ben, how many times have we spared now? I still know all of your pathetic techniques, before you can try and finish me ill all ready be done finishing you!

" Ben just looks serious as he says,"

It's not going to be the same as before, this time you're in for a shock. I'll make this the last time you ever look down on me!"

With this they dash at each other and in a flash they are going at each other with such speed they are slashing at each other several times per second! As this showdown enters its next phase however, we briefly leave the warring cousins to see just if Ben's clam that his believe in his friends is valued.

* * *

And by that I mean we now see how close they are to the Halo Control tower, and there progress is, just about there! While concerned for how Ben's furious dual is going, the other members of Squad 7 along with Samus and Bacchus have not let that stop them from moving as fast as they can, and while various types of the Flood monsters continue to pop up, they are quickly dispatched and they are now seeing the giant tower like structure, and its entrance. Cloud sees massive amounts of energy transferring to the tower and grips his "First Sword" tightly and says,

" All right, we made it at last. Xiza has to be in there, I just hope we are not out of time.

"Bacchus checks his scanners and says,"

It seems this Halo weapon has not fully charged, I suppose being offline for such a great length would have that effect. Still, we still can't afford to delay a second further.

"Samus checks the area out with her own scan visor as she says,"

This would be able to go smother if the kid and Max were with us. Too bad they seem to be having a rather steep disagreement.

"They hear another rumble, and turn to where Ben and Max are fighting to see another explosion break out.

Cloud just says," It may have been bad timing, but it can't be helped. Max, is clearly letting his hatred blind him. And Ben seems to need to settle things with him any way. "

Shinryudramon then says,"

Max may be one tough dude, but the boss seems to be giving him hell. Come on, let's make sure we soften up Xiza for him when they are done. "

James then looks around and says,"

Yes, hopefully we can get to him before any more defenses arrive to get in are way.

"Doug all of a sudden hears something, and gets ready as he says,"

Well, looks like its too late for that, better be ready to be smashed back down that path "buddy"!"

As Doug gets ready to fight, everyone else hears noises to from the other side of the path, and get's ready, only to see several soldiers roll out of the corner with their guns drawn! However, Cloud quickly sees that they are in fact on their side and are Lylat troops, in fact it's none other than Master Chief and Sergeant Jonson leading a squad of Spartan Commandos!

Samus lowers her arm cannon and says,"

What are you guys doing here? "

Johnson sighs before saying,"

At ease men. Well, looks like we found who we were looking for. Fox and Admiral Kenny sent some troops down to this damn giant ring because he thought you Enji needed some back up. Looks like we did not go through the trouble of nearly being blown to hell for nothing then. "

Cloud then says," So, you guys came to back us up? Did you run in to any trouble with theses odd undead monsters popping up all over?

"Johnson loads his blaster rifle and says,"

Just because we an't Enji Cloud it does not mean we are cannon folder! We got here just fine!"

James then says," You guys do know that we are expecting some high level threats up ahead?

" Master Chief just looks at the command tower and says,

" Maybe, but I feel like I need to pay you guys back from saving me from being a slave to Kira and his patriot system, even after I nearly killed you guys. I once thought Kira knew what was right, but I see he has gone mad with power and no longer can see anything beyond doing whatever it takes to reach his goals.

"Johnson nods and says,"

You Enji sometimes get on my nerves but I don't approve of massacring anybody just because they exist. So let's stop wasting time yapping and move out all ready. "Cloud nods and says," Sounds fine to me, just be on guard for anything. Let's go

." They all nod before are hero's move out with their new reinforcements in tow. A minute later of them moving at full speed and they are at the entrance to the command tower itself, and see not only a giant metal door standing in their path, but that its surrounded by a energy barrier.

James then says," I figured Xiza would have locked the door, I guess we need to find his spare key."

Bacchus then says," The systems on this ring may have been around for a long degree of time, but they are just as advanced as the latest computers around. It might take a while to hack through the mainframe. "

Samus then looks at all the areas of the wall before saying," If I can find a opening I can cause a small breach with a Power Bomb and roll in while in Morph ball form to get in quicker. Oh?"

She sees both Cloud and Shinryudramon power up there energy as the spiky haired warrior says,

" Sorry Samus, but since time is not on our side, I think the best course of action is the even more direct approach. Braver!"

Shinryudramon then nods and says,"

That's right, the boss is counting on us to take care of things while he knocks some sense in to Max, and since Xiza is a A+ jerk there is no need to play nice!

Manga Scintillate Edge!

" With this both Cloud and Shinryudramon pour there power in to their swords and slash at it together in an X shaped duo slash, that slices through both the barrier and the door its protecting, and causes it to fall down with a thud! Doug grins and says,"

That's more like it, the sooner Xiza gets his face kicked in the better! "They all run in, and see a massive blue hall way makes the entrance of the structure. They then dash through before any defense systems can start up, and see a large lobby area with many elevators.

Seeing this Johnson says," Damn it, this is no time to be rats running around in a maze looking for some explosive cheese!

" Master Chief nods and says,"

Maybe Cortana can help clear the path ? Huh, wait a second, what is that sound? "

Everyone hears some humming, and looks up. But as they all get ready to fight they see the source of the humming float down, and it's none other than Guilty Spark! Not realizing they are hostiles he stops in his tracks and says,"

"dudududuhhhm... dudududuhhhm... dudududadah..."hummm hmmm hmmm hmmmm.... Oh that's such a good idea... hmmmrhh...Oh, we seem to have more guests! So, who are you all?"

Cloud raises an eyebrow and says," Er, we are, allies of Xiza. Have you meant him? He is a green skinned guy, looks smug

. "The monitor of the Halo nods and says,"

Ah yes, you're talking about the reclaimer! Yes Xiza is the one who was kind enough to reactivate this installation, and warn us about the invasion of hostiles. It was quite kind of him to update the systems and prime the firing system. Theses invaders will be quite stopped once they see what power Halo holds.

"Cloud just looks at his comrades before looking back at the cube robot and saying,"

Yah, about that, we need to see Xiza. It's about a change in plans. By the way, who are you again?

" His responds is," Oh forgive my manners, in my haste I nearly forgot protocol! My programming is to be the monitor of installation four, Halo Merkava ! Now, this way. We can't afford to allow anyone to stop the firing of the ring!"

Sergeant Johnson and some of the commandos walk forward and he says,"

Heh don't get to excited, we are here to make sure it does not fire any time soon, if ever!"

This gets the Monitor to turn around and says,"

What? But it must fire as soon as possible! Mister Xiza informed me of how grave the situation is. If we stop firing now it will be a disaster! The hostiles must be terminated post haste!" Johnson turns around and says,"

Xiza is off his mind, you're wrong, deal with it!

"Everyone begins to move to the central elevator, as the monitor mumbles,

" So, you're here to stop Halo, to stop this installation?

That is not, ACCEPTABLE!"

Doug briefly turns around to see Guilty Spark is turning red, before it fires a massive energy beam bigger then itself at Johnson! Moving fast he dashes at the Lylat Soldier as he says," Dude, get down!

" Doug just manages to tackle Johnson out of the way as the blast blazes past them, and bursts right through the wall they were facing, and goes through several others before they see it explode! Johnson sees this and turns to Doug before saying,

" Thanks son." Doug gives him a thumbs up and says,"

No problem, I hate it when backstabbers don't play fair!

"Everyone turns back on the traitor robot to see him now glowing red as he says,"

Unacceptable, unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable! Protocol dictates action! I see now, assisting you is a grave error, you are the hostiles!You all must be eliminated!

"Doug gets annoyed and says,"

You figured that out all by yourself cue ball? You're fallowing a messed up program, that's going to wipe out everyone we care about! You're not going to stop us either, because now that we know you're a sneaky punk your done!

" Guilty Spark then says,

" It is not in my programming to feel sympathy to those that threaten the installation. No matter what is the target, I will fulfill my purpose!

"With that he seems to call out a alarm from within himself, and soon not only do the sentinel drones from the Halo games pop out of the floor, but also the giant humanoid sentinels from the X men arise out of the wall as well!

(Why? Why not?)

As the good guys find them self's quickly being surrounded Guilty Spark says,

" Ah I am such a genius to figure out your little spy plot. It is no use trespassers, you will not stop the firing process. So your choices are to submit or die.

"Samus then says," I think you're a little smug for a watch dog droid. Time you realize who your ticking off.

"With that she, Bacchus , James and Master Chief all fire on the small foe, but all of their shots just bounce off him! He then hums and says,

Now then enough of that, I was designed to be able to withstand up to level 5 attacks to insure I survive to make things run nicely. I am quite impervious, and my shield is fully charged. If you would just expect your deletion nicely it would do so nicely!

" With that he fires another massive red energy beam at Master Chief, however Cloud warps in front of him and has his sword shimmer with energy as he says," You're a monitor and you don't understand the power of the will to live? A costly mistake!"

With that he takes a swing with his sword, and manages to shock Guilty Spark as the Enji Captain defects his beam attack, right back in to him! This causes some damage and Spark is blasted back as he says,"

did you do that? You nearly damaged my casing!

"Doug then charges right at him and says,"

We are about to do a whole lot more to you punk! If you're ready to shoot someone in the back be ready to face the consequences! It's going to take a lot more than a lame robot like you to stop us! Shinpuujinrai Kyaku !"

With this Doug barrages his foe before he can fire with a brutal barrage of flaming kicks! His last hit dent's Spark in the eye before he launches him in to the air! Spark is now, sparking from this attack as he says,

" You cannot survive trespassers, accept your fate! Huh, no!"

He then sees Cloud is now above him, with his sword coming down right for him as he says

," You should know humans don't like to just lie down and die, so you should also know we will do whatever it takes to survive. Climhazzard!

" With this Cloud prepares his level two limit break attack, and it responds Spark fires another large red energy blast! However Cloud just charges through, and has his sword dive through the energy beam, and keeps going forward till he thrusts his sword right through Guilty Spark! Of course this greatly shocks, and damages him critically as his eye begins to flicker and it says,

" I am the moNitor of iNstallation fouR!. My ubu-u-u-bray-shee is,,, EHEEE!!!

" With that Cloud withdrawals his sword and jumps back just as Guilty Spark utters his last annoying speech before he falls in to two pieces, and explodes! As Cloud lands to the side of his comrades he says,

" Glad we resolved that quickly, he was getting annoying.

"Doug grins and says,

" I'll say, Xiza must really be underestimating us if he thinks some loser like him could due us in! Whoa! "

He hears something and turns around just in time to see a barrage of missiles heading his way! He takes an enhanced jump to avoid them and sees them blast in to another hominid Sentinel bot and lands as he says,

" Tsc, too bad it seems shutting that guy up did not shut these things down to! "

Samus fires a volley of her own missiles as she says," It's never that easy. Come on, that thing came down this elevator, its likely Xiza is not too far down.

"Bacchus nods and says," As this has been going on I have been doing my own scans and it would seem trails of energy are going up this path. "Johnson then takes out his Spartan Laser to blast of the head off a Sentinel robot trying to rocket punch Shinryudramon with his back turned and says,

" Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's hurry and send off this Xiza with a bang!" Shinryudramon responds to his help by turning around and in an instant slashing apart five incoming minions as he says,

" Sounds good to me, better get ready Xiza, because if you're listing we are coming to do to you what Cloud did to that robot cube!"

With that the Mega digimon fly's up the elevator that Guilty Spark came down, and luckily the actual elevator is ready for the rest of his friends to fallow him up! As they advance a level of the tower, little do they know that Xiza has indeed been watching there progress!

* * *

Hearing Ben's digimon partner's comment he grins and says,"

Really now, don't get so confident my digital friend. You should have learned from your master's cousin's mistake, but I will gladly correct your arrogance! They clearly have no idea what is in store for them.

Hehehe, I will enjoy watching their eyes widen in terror as they witness what true furry is before I see the life drain out of their eyes! Ah, even with the destruction of that bumbling monitor, the process is still too far to stop, and I can handle the rest. Ah, and what do we have here?

Oh my, this is quite the welcoming descovery. This, will be very handy in case the need of a back up plan should arise.

Sorry my dear Enji, but everything you have spent your lives fighting for is about to be rendered quite useless!

Oh? Really now, if you're going to sneak around, you will have to try harder than this! "

With this he turns around, and sees a large yellow and blue energy blast heading his way, and just looks annoyed as he bats it back to the ground bare handed! He then narrows his eyes as he spots the one responsible on the edge of the wall near the top of the chamber as he says,"

Really now, after how long you have been around, you think you could due me in so easy, Megaman X?

"We now see that the one who shot him was indeed the number one Maverick Hunter himself! X just aims his X buster at the villain as he says,"

Not really, but it was worth a shot. And now at least I got your attention Xiza!"

Xiza sees Zero and Axl blast through the roof, with Leon and his team behind them! They all jump down and along with X land on the ground and Xiza says,

" Well, so you managed to sneak in along with your fellow hunters and Captain Leon's squad to boot without me noticing, impressive. "

Zero takes out his Z saber as he says," We managed to find your personal shuttle, which made it easier to get on board this fancy doomsday weapon. "Axl cocks his two pistols he says,

" It was a bumpy ride getting past everyone shooting at us, and the welcoming committee was not exactly pretty either. But at least we got here just in time for the main event, shutting your operations down! "

Xiza then chuckles and says," Don't think the likes of you can stand in my way, I won't be denied my ultimate victory from you simple pawns!

"Kyle then takes out his Storm Bringer sword as he says,"

Xiza, you caused so much pain, all for your own gain, and now you want to use this Halo thing to kill everyone in the Lylat Kingdom? I'll never forgive you!"

Xiza looks dismissive and says," Well, if it's not the Enji who dispatched that worthless failure Elraine.

" Loni looks confused and says,"

What the hell is this guy talking about?" Xiza laughs and says,

" Oh that is right, after you killed her and that false god Fortuna the effects she had on your native world faded, and most of you lost your memories. Tsc, although it seems not all of her creations faded to oblivion with her, is that right dear Reala?

"The brown haired female member of the Enji squad is shocked Xiza knows the truth as she gasps and says,

" How could he, know about that? Only Captain Leon and I remember the true events that took place. "Xiza laughs and says,

"Silly girl, with my information network, I know everything of importance in the cosmos."

Kyle is not sure what is going on and turns to his girl friend and says,"

What is this creep talking about Reala?

" Leon then takes out his two swords and has his magical aura surround him as he says,"

Don't pay anything this scum says to mind Kyle, he is the sort that will say whatever it takes to weaken are resolve. Pay it no mind, and just focus on taking him down. Xiza, your web of lies and deceit ends here!

"Xiza just calmly walks forward as he says,"

Your one to talk Leon Magus. After all, I do recall you betrayed the father of your squad-mate Kyle here. Yes, did you not cast away Stan Aileron and the other swordians on the orders of your estranged father the late Hugo Gilchrist? Yes, I believe it was all to save the one women you loved, this Maria correct?

How funny, and if my sources were correct she did not even really love you, you threw your life away for a romantic farce!

Ah, the bewitching powerful lure of love, I am so glad I don't have the weak heart you humans do. After all, love has no value. Having such pathetic emotions only interferes in the path to success. I really thought that dying and coming back from the dead via a divine miracle would make you wiser my friend."

Leon just looks serious and says," It's easy for someone who has no heart to dismiss it. I make no excuses, I was weak. However I am willing to dedicate my new life towards eradicating beings of darkness, like you!"

Xiza then narrows his eyes and they burn with a murderous gaze as he says,"

In that case, prepare for your new dedication to be cut real short, along with you!"

Kyle then says," I don't think so. Leon may have messed up in the past but us my dad and the others know we can trust him. And we all know its freaks like you who are the real problems!

"X just says," Its over Xiza, none of your henchmen are around to protect you, so give up!"

"Xiza just looks down, before he looks back up at are hero's with an insanely evil glare as he says," You all seem to gravely misunderstand your situation. I think I'll be kind enough to explain gentlemen, that I don't have millions of various servants because I am frail. On the country Enji, I have plenty of guards with me for one reason, I do hate wasting time dealing with weak trash personally!

"With this Xiza shows his foes it's not an act, because all of a sudden his eyes glow red, and he explodes with power! As darkness begins to cover the entire area Kyle is shocked that Xiza is unleashing so much energy is knees are trembling as he says," What the, I never felt so much power! How can some corporate jerk have so much power hidden away? "

Leon braces himself against the darkness as he says,"

Damn it, I knew Xiza had another dark secret up his sleeves, and I knew he was likely stronger then he let on. But, this amount of energy, is nearly as powerful as Xehamaru!

" Xiza laughs and says,"

Oh please, Xehamaru had talent for sure, but no mortal no matter how many years spent mastering the darkness, can match a true lord of darkness, one who has spent millions of years mastering the true power of the dark side!

" X keeps on his feet, barley, as he says," Xiza, just what, and who are you!"

Xiza looks delighted as he says,"

All you fools need to know is that I am going to soon be a master of the new era of darkness, and I won't let inferior beings like you interfere! Now, it's time you learn the limits of what lesser beings like you can hold!"

Kyle then gets upset as he charges at Xiza and says," I had enough, time you shut up for good! Let's take him down Loni!

" His best friend and teammate nods and says," Find by me, that grin is getting on my nerves!

" The two charge at Xiza and Leon says,

" No wait!"

Xiza sees them charging and gives them a mocking gesture and says,"

That's right Enji, come to me, entertain me while Halo is charging up!"

Kyle then says,"

Oh we will entertain you all right! We are not as weak as you think, and you're not even armed! Zuupa Meishougeki !"

Kyle jumps in the air and his sword ignites with fiery energy as he prepares to attack Xiza with his Mystic Art attack, and at the same time his friend his channeling all of his power in to his long ax weapon as he says,"

Chew on this, Spiral Driver!

" With this Loni prepares to smash Xiza at the same time with his own Mystic Art! However as Xiza sees two powerful attacks coming for him he says,

" Well, slow learners clearly, but ill soon put a stop to that!

" With this he calmly extends his hands, and to Loni and Kyle's shock there attacks are blocked, to everyone 's horror by long claws that have popped out of the villain's hands Wolverine style! The two mystic art attacks are blocked without any trouble, and Kyle's eyes widen as he says,

" What the, where did those come from, he was unarmed a second ago! Maybe he hid them or, AH!"

In a instant both him and his friend are slashed across the chest, and as they are flung in to the air in pain Xiza says,

" Not quite young brat, they are a part of me, to late you found out the hard, and lethal way!"

He then points his finger at Kyle as he says," I see no value in keeping you alive, be gone!"

He fires a burst of deadly energy from his finger Freiza style, but in a flash Leon is in front of Kyle and defects the blast in to the air with his swords! As the blast is sent upward and gives off a large explosion Leon says,

" You're not going to win that easy Xiza!

"The three land on the ground and Kyle says,"

Thanks Leon, my bad, I did not expect that. "

Relala runs over to her friends as she says,"

Those claws, they seem like they are sprouting right out of his body! Is, that even possible?

"Xiza chuckles and says," Not for most life forms perhaps, but it is for me. "

Loni just looks annoyed and says,

" Big deal, so your some mutant who can stick out some claws! Know that you showed your big secret we know what to expect! Come on, if we attack him all at once he won't be able to defend!

"Leon nods and says,"

It is the safest attack plan or at least the safest one we can managed. Spread out, and get ready to cover us Relala.

"She nods and has her own magical holy energy raise out as she points her wand at Xiza and says,"

You can count on me, Instant Nova!"

With that she at once fires a star of power at Xiza, consuming him in an explosion! Right after that her three squad members all charge at where Xiza stood! Kyle then says,"

Now we got you you, GUH!!"

Loni hears his friend in pain and says,"

Kyle, what is the problem are you all, AH!"

Leon then says," No, damn you Xiza! Shouha Meishouen!"

While Leon hears his teammates screaming out in pain he knows he can't let the effort be for nothing and charges on and makes a horizontal slash with both swords, then slashes downwards in a cross cut formation to unleash his own Mystic Art on the sneaky foe! As the force of Leon's blow creates a shockwave it blows away the smoke, only to show Leon has indeed hit Xiza on the head with both of his swords, only for it to have no effect! But what is even more horrifying is that Leon sees that Xiza hit both Kyle and Loni, by having his claws extend right in to Kyle's left shoulder and Loni's right knee!

Xiza then says," What's the matter, surprised? Don't tell me you really thought that was the extent of my powers? How very wrong my friend. Perhaps now would be a good time to inform you all that I have a very special power. And that power, one of them, is that I have morphic bones, as in I can reconfigure all the bones in my body to any extent I desire, just like this!

" With that he uses his aura to blast Leon in the air before throwing Kyle and Loni to the ground and holding out his palms at Leon, before two spear like bones burst out of his palms and extend quickly at Leon's heart!

The Enji Captain barely blocks with his own swords, but even blocking the strike packs a forceful enough blow to launch Leon in to the wall! Xiza laughs as he sees the Enji yell in pain as he creates a impact on the wall before the bones out of his palms fall out of his hands, and morph in to swords as he makes them hover in the air before he grabs them as he says,"

With my magic energy my bones can be as durable as the toughest metal in all the universe, and cut as good as the sharpest blades, as you will soon find out!

"The three Maverick Hunters then surround Xiza in a triangle formation and X has his Ultimate armor form around him as he says,"

Now my subsbsions are conformed, the only kind of life form you can be if you can pull that off is a demon Xiza! An insane maverick like you can't be allowed to go on one second more!"

Xiza responds with,

" My, you're almost right X, but you're still not aware of the crucial details. And by the time those crucial details come to light to you gentlemen it will be too late for all of you!

"Zero then says," It seems you're the one who is missing the most crucial detail of all Xiza, and that it's you're an insane freak! No matter how many tricks you have, you're not going to win! People like you who are just making a mess are never going to succeed!"

Xiza just looks amused, as he gazes over to Zero and says,"

That's a riot coming from you, after all, you're the one who is resisting his true purpose, Eh " God of Destruction" ? When are you going to face the facts and embrace your true nature? I think that would make the good doctor very happy, it's been his very long life's ambition after all!

"Zero gets annoyed at that and says,"

Oh great, now you're on my case about that to!? I don't care how many guys think they know me, I know who I am, and Ill fallow my own destiny. And that destiny is to shut down maniacs like you!"

Xiza just shrugs and says," It would seem it's like what he said, your far to corrupt to be of use until his master plan was ready. But sorry Albert, but I got my plan working first, and I won't wait for anyone any longer! So don't mind me but I am going to proceed to reduce all of you in to unrecognizable scrap metal!"

Kyle, Leon and Loni get back up and on their feet as they surround Xiza Zero then says,

" Try it! Juuhazan!"

With this Zero strikes with a overhand slash with his green energy sword, and at the same time the three Enji slash at Xiza as well. However Xiza shows off how powerful he really is as he dodges all of their slashes, while moving so fast that it's like they slashed right through him! Everyone keeps slashing and thrusting at Xiza, but no one can seem to land a blow on him! At last Xiza stops, in time to block all four attacks at once as he says,

" Have you come to understand yet that all of you put together cannot compare to my power? Come now, you're not even making this fun!

Bah, time you taste true power bugs, Spiral Holocaust! "

With that he forces everyone back, before he snaps his fingers, and a instant later a cyclone of black flames erupts around him, and consumes all of the attacking hero's in a deadly blaze! As X sees his long time partner and the Enji burning in pain as they are blown in to the air he glares at Xiza and says," You monster!" With this he fires a full powered buster shot, and by now it's so powerful it's like a energy wave! Axel helps out his senior Maverick Hunter by firing his Black Arrow gun, and Relala also desires to help as she says,"

Stop hurting them, that's' enough! Photon Blaze! " With that she adds a barrage of holy energy blasts in to her allies attacks, but as the triple attack heads Xiza' s way he just bats it aside with one hand as he says," Are you really that blind? Oh wait, your either humans or robots programmed to be just as pathetic as them! No matter how many of you attack me, your doom is fast approaching!" With that he lashes his tail out and Relala, and Axl pushes her out of the way, just as he is pierced in the right shoulder! An annoyed Xiza says,"

How noble, but such heroics only prolong your suffering!" With this his tail extends till it enwraps and entangles Axl, before it begins to crush him! As Axl is squeezed so hard he drops his guns and grunts in pain Xiza says,"

A pity you did not awaken to your true role sooner Axl, it would have made things a lot smoother."

Axl just says," What are you, talking about?"

Xiza grins deviously as he says,"

Surely you have been experiencing periods where you don't remember what you have been doing? Moments when your friends said you went berserk and totaled your opponents, as you turn white and blue, and nearly attack them? And it has been going on ever since you hunters disposed of Lumine correct? "Axl just widens his eyes at this and says,"

What, you know about that? You know what it's all about? Tell me! AH!!"

Xiza just squeezes tighter as he says,"

Yes, maybe to bring some amusement I should show your true destiny? Yes, after all dying before you know the truth is ever so agonizing, and I would hate to, oh? "He sees X is charging at him and glowing with power as he says,"

Enough! Axl, Zero, they are my friends, Sigma has tried for years to turn them in to his pawns, and I won't let you start with that either! Nova Strike!"

With this X unleashes his most powerful attack and slams right in to Xiza! However, while it diverts his attention enough to let go of Axl, otherwise it does not seem to harm him at all! Xiza just looks annoyed, and raises his hand, before spiky bones form around it as he says,

" Enough, your long hopeless struggle ends here and now in failure!"

With that he backhands X with his very sharp hand right in the chest, and prices his armor as he sends X flying! Zero, who has managed to get out of the fiery attack catches X, and as they both land X says,

" This is not good, he does not even seem to be taking this seriously. "

Xiza just retracts some of his bones as he says,"

I wonder, should I just kill you now or prolong your pain? While it would make it boring till Halo fires, you're all ready proving to be unworthy entertainment.

"Zero then gets annoyed once more and says,"

Damn it, I all ready had it with this guy! No matter how much you have control of your bones Xiza, I am still going to break and slice them all to bits!"

Xiza just sighs, before he hovers in to the air above them and says,"

Not likely Zero, not as long as you hold back your true form. But, if you wish to die that way so be it. I decided, I am going to massacre all of you maggots nice and slow!

Genocidal Burst!"

With this in a flash Xiza charges at the hero's, and in a blur slashes at all of them in a instant! As everyone falls down injured and with less blood Leon grabs his wounded arm and says," This is not good, at this rate, we have no chance of stopping him. Are only chance, is holding him off till the others can arrive. Only when, Ben, Max and the others make it here can we stand a chance at stopping Xiza."

Xiza looks smug as he says,

" Don't count on that Enji. First of all, even as a united front your chances of victory against me are beyond slim. And second of all, such a threat will never even occur, for at this very moment, the one who is supposedly destined to save everyone, your shinning idol, is burning away is light against his former mentor, his cousin.

"With that he snaps his fingers and an expanded monitor forms behind him showing that Ben is indeed still fighting his cousin with everything he has! Everyone sees this and X says,

" Ben and Max, are fighting each other?"

Xiza laughs madly and says,

" Indeed! It seems the two could not see eye to eye, and like the" civilized" gentlemen they are they are settling their differences the only way they can, with their fists! Yes, you pathetic mortals cannot even come to a understanding with each other over the most minute of details. The idea of you coming together to form a society, a utopia of true happiness is the most amusing fantasy!

You mortals have had more than enough time to try and prove yourselves worthy, but time is up. All you are worthy of now is of reformation and massacre! Yes, and once this weapon I have brought out fires, the final solution will be dealt, by the true absolute of darkness himself!

Chaos Zannacross Necron will create the true paradise, by erasing all unworthy beings from the cosmos and making the universe a place of true order, where such random filth can no longer pollute life! Does that not sound much better than the current state of things, this existence that is nothing more than an internal recurrence of war and misery?

"Kyle then struggles to his feet as he says," That's not true, you are out of your mind if you think that what humanity really wants is to be wiped out! Even if we have to suffer, we all strive to improve the life we have this moment! "

Relala nods and says," What Kyle says is correct. Humans do not need a divine savior, and that as long as they believe one another happiness, they will be able to overcome any pain and suffering. This is because humans and all other life forms have unlimited determination. The truth is that even in the mist of this war, and all of its suffering, everyone already has happiness, in which they long for, during the suffering. And that is the perseverance in believing the future happiness. This is how

one uses their own hands to grasp hold of their happiness."

X then says," No one will expect the twisted utopia created by the likes of you Sigma and Kira! Give it up!

" This angers Xiza, and he has his dark aura explode with such force it causes the ground to shake and chunks of the ground burst out as he glares at them and says," I am sick of you humans and your ideal that you know better than the will of one who has seen history unfold for the majority of its foundation! Despair, death, genocide, that is the only road you have to take! Enough, your mere existence begins to annoy me. Time to clean out the trash, I want the stage set well for when either Ben or Max arrive. No matter who wins there little feud, I'll be ready to finish the victor off. Now then, it's time for your true nightmare to begin!

" With this Xiza prepares to unleash his true fury and X says,"

Things are not going to go as you plan this time Xiza, you're going to find out once and for all, that humans are not as worthless as you think! "

With this X and the others charge at Xiza to resume the battle, but with this we leave them, to return to today's main event!

* * *

By that of course I mean Ben and Max's dual, and at the moment it's getting even hotter! Ben and Max are once more striking each other many times per second, and neither of them is showing any side of giving up! At the moment Max is trying to slash Ben through with his massive sword, but Ben manages to block with his spar energy sword before parrying and slashing Max across the leg with his Star Sword! Thanks to the high class Zandalor body armor he is wearing its not a deep cut, but he still feels it, and Ben takes the brief opening to kick Max in the head to send him once more crashing down in to the ground! Ben lands on the ground, and sees Max quickly rebound.

Ben is now the one who is on a slope and he says,

" It's over Max, I have the high ground. Remember I almost beat you once that time the month before you left?

"Max rolls his eyes and says,"

And so you did.

"With that he swings his sword, and creates a powerful energy wave from it that shatters the slope Ben is on! As Ben jumps in to the air, Max jumps above him and says,"

The battle is wearing your mind Ben, did you really think even if I am a little angry, that I would do something as dumb as jump up to let you hack at me?

This is not a comic book where the bad guy all of a sudden does some idiotic move so the hero can have a lucky brake and pull out a victory! Please, you forget I told you that battle tactic!

" Ben sweets a little as he says,"

Well, maybe, but so much for that idea."

Max just looks annoyed and says,

" You can't just get a lucky break on me, the undefeated of the east never has his guard down, never! Besides, I don't think you even have the guts even now to attack me with killer intent!"

Ben just sighs as his Star Sword glows and he says,"

If I was not serious then would I do this? Senkai

!" With this the Star Sword shines before it fires of countless rays of golden light, and before Max knows it he is surrounded on all sides by energy swords! Ben then says," Don't make me do this Max, even after all of this I rather not have to hurt you to bad.

"Max just chuckles again and says,"

There you go again being pretentious. Think this level of an attack can even faze me? I'll never let my rage by wiped out, I'll never let my vengeance die!

" Ben just looks determined as he says,"

Your letting your hatred consume you, your letting it become you! Now I understand what Master Myers and the others meant all this time. While it's unrealistic to just ignore the pain, no matter how much it hurts you can't let your life resolve around pain and dishing out more pain, otherwise there will be nothing left! Now, let this be the final one, Divine Millennia Slash!

" Max sees all of the swords prepare to come at him but he just looks up, almost sad, as his energy explodes around him and he says," It's too late for me Ben, hatred is the only thing I have left. However, I am not scared of death. No, because, lingering on in a empty life is more terrifying then death. Now, can you will really stand up to this rage of mine Ben? Show me, show me if you can go through with your desire to surpass me!

Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan!"

With this Max has his energy surround him and his sword, before both it and him become consumed in a massive cyclone of blue, green and gold energy! This attack is so powerful, that it blows away all of the energy swords incoming in to him and shatters them all! Ben then gets nervous as he sees the gigantic attack coming his way, and flash steps out of the way as it shatters a bolder where he once stood!

However, Max's attack is faster than Ben hope's it is, but it's only too late that he realizes it when he tries to jump out of the way, only for the strong gust caused by the energy cyclone is powerful enough to pull him in, and he is consumed by its vacuum! As Ben is being attacked at all sides by Max's ace level attack he sees Max appear in the center of it, looking confident as he says,"

Its over Ben, you fought well, better than I ever thought you could. However, there is just something's will power alone can't achieve. I always was the superior fighter; no matter how much you climb, I will always be the shadow you can't step out of! Now, say good night!"

With that he charges at Max again, but Ben digs deep down to unleash everything he has as he says," Not yet, I can still climb higher, I still am not done yet! Kaio Ken!

" With this Max is shocked as all of a sudden Ben's aura explodes in a burning red color with such force that not only does it blast Max back, but shatter his attack! Not giving Max a second to recover at once Ben charges at his cousin, and smashes him hard in the gut, before a instant later warping below him to kick him hard in the spine upward, before finishing his combo by warping again and roundhouse kicking Max right in the head! This smashes Max through a few pillars before he lands with a large crash, but as Ben lands on the ground he is all ready on his feet! Still, Ben sees that last combo hit him hard as his face is bruised and his lip is bloody!

For once looking genially shocked Max just stares at Ben as he says," Are you for real? Master Myers taught you bloody Kaio Ken? I remember he said even I and Kira could not handle that move! No way you could have mastered it in such a short time! "Ben grins and says," Well, I can't say I really, mastered it yet, I still can't use it as effectively as he can. But, as you, Ganondorf, his minions some of the Dark Enji and Sephiroth found out I can use it well enough! Still think I can never step out of your shadow Max?

" Max grins again and says

," Just because you know a few of the moves of the level of the masters, it does not mean you know how to properly use them! Even if you use the Kaio Ken to make your speed and power greater, it's not great enough to make a difference, not against me!"

With this Max's face reddens and his muscles tighten, before his power explodes as he appears to unleash everything he has! Ben then gets ready as he says," Is this, your absolute full power Max? Fine, in that case let see how long you can keep saying that, Kaio Ken!" With this Ben unleashes more of his true power and charges at Max, and once more they unleash a furious barrage of punches kicks and sword slashes and thrusts. However, while Ben is able to match every blow, when he manages to block a kick and grab his foot, he tries to throw Max in to the air. However, Max shocks Ben by bending over and grappling Ben's hand before he twists it, and before Ben knows it its Max who has a hold on him as he is kicked in the back right to the ground! As he coughs out some pebbles he looks back at Max in the air and says," What the hell just happened?

"Max sighs and says," You're the one who called me a genius of battle, and not to brag but its more than just a title. Face it Ben, even despite all the battles you have been through, they are still only half as many fights as I have been in. Not to mention while you were still having trouble with virtual opponents I had all ready had my fair share of victories against seasoned fighters from across the galaxy! Opps, that's right I always told you I was working on something.

Er, the point is, I have been fighting for so long that, my battle senses move my body before my nerves and body react, and I avoid any real serious injuries. So while even if you catch me of guard like you have a few times so far, it's not going to be a repeat performance!" Ben just narrows his eyes and says

," Then, I'll just have to try harder. "

Max gets annoyed and says," Oh spar me your heroic resolve speeches Ben, I had enough for a lifetime! Bah, you just can't expect that surpassing me is something that is beyond your grasp! You never had what I had, to have what it takes to become a true warrior!"

Max then charges at Ben so fast with such power behind his charge that once more the ground he was on was set ablaze!

However, as Max charges at Ben, he just calmly closes his eyes, and puts his hand up as he says,"

Maybe not in the same way that you can Max, but I see now, that I could never become a warrior like you. After all, I have to fallow my own path, and thanks to Cloud and Master Myers and with help from the others, I have begun to see a path, where I can become a true Enji, a true warrior with my own style. And thanks to the intense training I did with Master Myers in the hyperbolic time chamber I learned much. In fact, as I spent a year finding my true self, I learned something else.

You did not think Kaio Ken was the only thing I spent a year of compressed time learning did you? Max, did Master Myers ever tell you he and your first Master, the original undefeated of the east Master Asia fought often as sparring partners? In fact, in a fighting tournament held ten years ago in Neo Arcadia are masters fought, and it ended in a drawl. However, apparently since that was the first time Master Asia ever was forced to a drawl as a rewarded he taught him his ultimate attack, and now I know it to!"

Max's eyes widen as he says," What the hell are you getting at? Huh, no, impossible!" Max is shocked as he sees Ben begin to unleash his power, and channel it in to his hand as he says," School, of the undefeated of the east, this is the ultimate technique!!" Max stops his charge as he says,"

This can't be, you can't use that move, MY move!"

Ben just narrows his eyes as he says," Oh yes I can, Sekiha Tenkyoken!"

With this Ben forces Max to see he has in fact mastered his ultimate technique when Ben launches a massive golden energy orb at him! Max is too close to get away, and braces himself as the attack consumes him! He is blasted up in to the air, and he is still in shock as he says,

" Have I been hit so hard I am really imagining things? This is the ultimate attack of the undefeated of the King of Hearts! How could he have learned the move faster than I have? Damn it, I won't let him make a fool of me!"

Using all of his power Max's aura explodes and he is able to break away from the attack just as it goes out of Halo's artificial atmosphere and heads in to a nearby Imperial Nova Crusher, before it destroys it in a massive explosion! Max lands back on the rock pillar above Ben as he says,

" When did you, have what it takes to master my most powerful attack? What's wrong, you're trying to emulate me again?

"Ben just looks down at the Star Sword as he says," I guess it's not surprising you did not think I could do it. After all, things never came as easy for me as they did to you. Then again, you did make everything seem easy Max. Not only were you a genius at fighting, but you seemed to be good at everything you put your mind at! I mean, you were not top class in school, but everyone seemed to like you, including the girls. You always knew just what to say, to get everyone to like you. And me, well I did have friends, but not nearly as many as you had, and they always seemed to be busy half of the time. Of course, it did not help that I barely had anything that made me noteworthy. Thanks to my dad being well, the prime example of your average lazy "Joe", and the fact that I was rather shy and anxious, made it hard to make a name for myself. For so long, I thought I was going to be a nobody forever unless I did something drastic. And there is nothing more drastic then joining the order you looked up to since forever, and I guess that gamble paid off. "

Max punches the ground so hard artificial stalagmite burst up as he says," Don't make this in to you lamenting about your childhood! Your father may not be winning father of the year rewarded, but he still at least tried to be there for you. You would think a father would be able to be impressed out of his drinking problem with his ace son, but my dad has one big problem. Hey wait a minute, stop changing the subject! What I was getting at is that you're not strong up to stand for what you believe in unless you have others to support you! It was me, and now it's your so called friends! You don't have the strength to stand on your own two feet like a man, and don't back down even in the face of impossible odds!

"Ben then looks up as he says," That's what I am trying to say! I may not be the best at expressing my feelings, but right now ill express my true will through my fists, and force you to expect the truth!

" Max looks like he is going to snap as he says,"

Force me to see the truth? HAhahaha, you dare act like you have the right to lecture me?

"Ben just gets in to his fighting stance as he says,

" Sorry Max, but in this state I don't think you even know what your talking have become so angry your not even thinking straight anymore, and your getting sloppy.

"Max then snaps and his energy bursts like a geyser as he says," SLIENCE!!!! I won't allow you to act like you have reached some understanding, someone who clutchs to this friends for support can't beat me!"

Ben then sighs and says,"

If that's how you feel, then this has to end now! Kaio Ken, times three!

" With this Ben unleashes even more of his power, pushing his body to the limit! His magical energy is so much that even Max is weighed down by the pressure, and he his shocked to find him self struggling to maintain his composure, before the pillar he is standing on shatters! As he is falling, all of a sudden Ben is right in front of him as he winds up his fist and says," Wake up Max!

"With that he punches Max so hard in the stomach that he manages to leave a large crack in his Zandalor battle armor, and Max clutches his wound in pain before he coughs up blood! He then glares at Ben as he wipes the blood off and says,"

You think you can get away with trying to trash talk your cousin, the one who always looked out for you, who was your shadow? HOW DARE YOU!!"

With this in a rage Max goes all out trying to pummel Ben, but this time Ben is the one who is clammy dodging everything that is thrown his way!

Ben just counters Max's large slash by catching the massive blade with his hands, and kicking Max in to the air! However Max at once rebounds and has his sword glow with power as he says,"

Ben, after everything we both experienced, how could you dare say I am the one who is blind to the truth to the cosmos? How can you possibly say you still have honor and pride after what you done!

Answer me! Blazing Judgment!

" Ben then charges at his cousins as he says,"

Its not my own honor I am fighting for now, its that of my friends! I guess ill just have to show you how strong my belief is in them! Divine Flare Edge!"

With this both cousins slash at each other with all of the power they have! This intense clash of energy is causing the ground around them to break up, and as they struggle to overpower each other Ben says,"

Max, you use to believe in theses things as strongly as I do! Just because you were badly betrayed one, you're just going to reject everything?

"Max then snarls as he says,"

Foolish to the end, there is no such thing as the unbreakable bond. Everyone is capable of betrayal, surely you realize that? No matter how hard you try, your dreams will escape you, and so the only way to become truly strong is to erase such illusions and dedicate your life to making sure you are above all pain!"

Ben then looks determined as he says,"

That's not right at all! Your just afraid, expect it Max!!

" With that Ben unleashes a burst of power, and shocks Max as he over powers him, and slashes him lightly in the chest! This damages his armor mostly, and causes his Beskar sword to go flying out of his hand as he is sent flying to the ground from the force of Ben's strike!

Ben sees Max nearly look delirious as he sees his massive sword pierce the ground as it lands with a thud, before he looks at Ben as he says,"

What is this, where did you get such strength, did Grand Master Myers really improve you that well, even in a compressed year? "

Ben just breaths hard as he says,"

Hey, he is the grand master. Plus, I pushed my self to the limit and beyond in order to atone for my sins.

"Max looks at his own hands as he says,"

Is it, even possible to atone for one's sins? Or is it another foolish fantasy? To try and play the hero, is just going to be a role of suffering and pain. "

Ben then begins to sweet and breath hard form using Kaio Ken a lot in such a short time as he says,

" Even so, its that path that I have chosen. Max, I can sense the sadness in your fists, you really need help. We can still help you!" Max just laughs again as he looks up, before looking at Ben as he says,

" Oh man, what a drag, how did I come to the point when my own naïve public thinks he knows better then me? And the worse point, some of it even makes sense. Maybe you have gotten a little stronger. Still, I can see that Kaio Ken is as taxing as the Grand Master and Kira talked about. If you keep using fancy attacks like that and your body is not able to handle it, you're going to burn out your spark, and your flames will be putout by your own recklessness! IS that what you want?

"Ben just looks at him and says,

" Ill do what ever it takes, to fulfill my role as the one who will save the cosmos. I own the lives lost to my weakness that much.

"Max then sighs and says,

" So be it, Ben. In that case, its time to bring this fight to a close. I admit, I have not had such a good fight in years. We both know were we stand, and this has dragged on long enough. So why don't we put a end to this decisive battle to determined once and for all who is right? "

Max then turns beet red and veins are bulging out of him as his aura explodes and he truly seems to be powering up to his absolute maximum as he says,"

Ben, ill show you how to properly use the ultimate attack of the King of hearts, as I blow you away with it! "

Ben just sighs and begins to power up to as he says," If that's how you want to play, better get ready! Kaio Ken times four!"

They both once more have there magical energies surge as Max says,"

School, of the undefeated of the east! The ultimate techuquee!

Time I show you the true, SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN!!!

"At the same time he is saying this Ben says,"

Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha!!!!"

With this at the exact second Ben and Max fire there most powerful energy attacks at each other, and as they collide the force blasts every single remaining object in a block radius away and even the storm clouds that were hovering around them are scattered!

A group of Flood Monsters have been mindlessly approaching the dueling cousins hoping to turn them in to food, but they are instantly put in there place as the mere amount of combined magical energy evaporates them all instantly! At first the ultimate beam struggle between the cousins seems like they are both even. However, after ten or so seconds Ben finds him self seeing his energy wave being pushed back, till Max's massive orb of energy is nearly in his face! The heat from the blast is beginning to burn his arms and he grunts in pain, and seeing this causes Max to laugh as he says

," Is that it Ben? Can it be that that you all ready reached the limits of your abilities? And you dare to say you were going to surpass me? You dared to say you are a hero that is going to defeat the ultimate god of darkness? HA! "

He unleashes even more energy in to his attack, and Ben is forced to his knees as he desperately prevents to be overpowered. Max then looks angry as he says,"

How sloppy even now, your insulting me! Uses your knees and crouch for better balance!

Come on, you can't even beat one measly villain like me, you worthless pupil?!

" Ben falls to one knee and he looks at his cousin, who nearly seems to be enjoying this as he says,"

What's wrong? To kneel is to give up the fight! GET UP!!

" With that Max unleashes everything he has left, and nearly consumes Ben as he says,"

Rise, show you can still rise! Huh?

" All of a sudden he sees even more energy blast out of Ben, till it nearly surpasses his!

Ben then gets back up as he says,"

Shut up all ready Max! I told you, you can't lecture me anymore! Kaio Ken, times six! "

With this even more of Ben's aura rises, till its clearly higher then Max's! Max is shocked as his attack is starting to get pushed back, and he sees Ben stand up as he says

," I told you, today is the day, where I show you once and for all that I can surpass you, no, that I will surpass you Max!

" He then briefly remembers all of his friends encouraging him, with Lacus being the last and strongest image as he says,

" Max, there was always one thing I always was better then you in, and that was having a good imagination, in and out of battle, including attacks!

And now, ill show you the new ultimate attack I spent my year in compressed time perfecting, that I was saving just for you!

This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar is telling me to grasp VICTORY!

Now, Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA!!!

" With this Ben's energy explodes, as he shocks Max by fusing his own ultimate attack, with that of his own! Max is speechless as he says," Impossible! He combined my move, with his own? That' should not be possible! No, NO!!!"

He is horrified to see Ben's final blast in seconds push his blast back, before in seconds he sees his blast overpower and it coming right for him! It then hits him dead on and as a last resort he tries to block it as he says,

" So, this is how it ends up huh? Heheheh, HAHAHAAH!!"

With this he grins before is consumed by the blast, and Ben's blast goes on, before it causes a massive explosion that lights up, and shakes up all of Halo! Everyone fighting on and around it feels this, and Cloud and co, who are at the moment on the final long staircase that leads to the control room sees the light from the explosion.

* * *

Cloud pauses after slashing a sennetnal in half and says,"

That explosion, such a level of power, that had to be the deciding blow. But, who was it? "

* * *

Meanwhile, we turn to another group who saw the explosion, Lacus and her group! This whole chapter they have been on the Zinyu Force special transport shuttle thanks to the recently departed Grace's keycard. However, they had a bit of a delay getting there since both Titan and Vector mobile suits hounded them. However thanks to the arrival of the Zeta Gundam and the Wing Zero Gundam they were able to get clear and are now preparing to board Halo just as they see the massive light!

Brad sees this and whistles before saying,

" Whoa, some big stuff seems to be all ready going on! Damn it, I knew they were keeping me from the really good fights! Lacus then says,"

Such power, I hope they are ok. Could this be Xiza? "

Terra shakes her head and says," No, I don't sense any dark energy, from either fighter. In fact, I sense holy energy, and at the moment the only person I could think of that has that energy could be Ben!

" Lacus looks worried and says," But, what is going on? If its not Xiza then why would he be fighting so intensely?"

Sabin looks worried as he says," I am not sure, but all I know is that I am sensing enough power to shatter worlds, its beyond the power of Xehamaru and the power Kefka had in his prime combined! And it seems fro

m the sights of it, someone just felt the full force of that power.

" Brad grins as he says,"

Heh, in other words someone just got wasted big time!

" Lacus looks worried and says,"

Ben, please be ok, you have to survive, just hang on a little while longer! Quickly Vaan, lower us as close as you can to where this energy is. I have to help Ben and the others, I won't just watch again and let him get hurt! "

With this the Zinyu Shuttle prepares to land as close as it can to the area where Ben and Max have been fighting, but at the moment it seems that fight has just been decided!

* * *

We now return back to Ben, to see at last the outcome of this battle! Ben is nearly out of breath, and all he can see is smoke before he falls to his knees and uses his Star Sword to keep from falling further! Looking intensely at the smoke he says,"

That was it, that's everything I have, was it enough? Huh?"

He sees the smoke clearing at last, and sees Max at last, and there is no doubt, Ben's last attack hit home. Max clearly got hit bad from the attack, all the armor above his chest was oblevrated , and he looks as damaged, as burseed and as bloody as when Picclico sacrificed his life to save Gohan from Nappa's attack in Dragon Ball Z, but then again it's a testament to his will that is not blown to bits form that attack in the first place! Still, he is bleeding all over, and he just looks at Ben and says,

" So, this is just how strongly you belief, your belief in your friends are Ben? Heh, I see, it really is powerful, I wonder, when I lost sight of how powerful such bounds could be. I wonder, could the core of that power be, her?

Hehe, I should have known form the start, since the beginning, everything you thought of,everything you did was for her in some shape or another

. Still, I won't make any excuses. Congrats Ben, you finally, truly beat me, your worthy, of the king of hearts! GACK!!"

With that he coughs up more blood, and falls down to the ground!

Ben is speechless as he says," I, I did it, I finnaly, defeated Max. I, have surpassed Max!I, really did it!

Wait a minute, oh no! Max!"

With that in a flash he is over his cousin's body, and shakes him as he says," Max! No, don't tell me I killed him! Max, you can't die now!" He shakes Max some more, and is relived to see him open his eyes as he says,"

What is that look on your face for? I thought you would be happy, defeating me has been your lifelong goal right?

" Ben just says," I always wanted to defeat you, not kill you! Even now, I would never forgive myself if I , no, no need to worry about that.

" Max just chuckles as he says," Oh man, you really are a softy. Still, you did show even softies can pack a punch when they are pushed in to a corner.

Well done Ben, you really have, become a man. Sorry it had to take such great lengths to get you to grow up though. I knew I was being a jerk, but it was the only way to get you to give it everything you had. I thought, that I had to be the strong one. After all, you only originally learned to fight to be able to stand up to bullies and punks. I always figured I had to look over your shoulder, to be your shadow, to make sure you did not make to much of a fool of your self."

Ben grins as he says," I, I understand now Max, sort of. After my training, on one of my missions before this I met a guy named Yuri Lowell. He was a rough, a vigilante, who took the law in to his own hands. I at first thought he was a bad guy, who was taking the princess of the royal family, Estelle as a hostage. However, when I got to fight along side him I saw that he was not evil, just a guy who passionately believed in his own path, and his own justice.

And his beliefs' were so strong that it could not be in sync with the law, but he did not waver at all from that and stood by his beliefs facing the consequences along the way. His best friend was, Flynn Scifo, a well known member of the royal knights who believed in doing things by the book and upholding justice no matter how bureaucratic it was. Even though they did not see eye to eye all the time, they were still best friends. And Yuri told me it was because they knew each other 's strengths and weaknesses.

And in turn they were each other's shadow, doing what the other could not, making an unbeatable team. I guess that's the same between you and me, we both cover each others weaknesses, to make the unbeatable team. Max, even after suffering from all of this you still came through in your own way. Even while you had to deal with all of your suffering alone, you still held it together the best you could, unlike Xehamaru and Kira you did not let your pain twist you, that much. Thank you Max, you always have been what I can not, and because of you I was able to get this far. "

Max just chuckles as he says,"

What the hell are you thanking me for? I am nothing more then a criminal, a traitor, who has been harassing you and everyone for months. You always have to make everything idealist don't you? Still, somehow even with all of that clouding your eyes, you were able to become this strong. Heh, I guess I taught you to better then even I thought.

"His eyes then turn serious as he says,"

But, you do know Ben, the stronger you become, the more you will be alone in this world. The more powerful one becomes the more isolate he becomes with it. "

Ben then looks up and says,

" Sorry Max, but I refuse to expect that. No matter how hard it might be, I am going to try and find a way to gain the power nessacery to fulfill my destiny, while still hanging on to my friends every step of the way! And most of all, once and for all, I will get her, I will find a way, to show Lacus, that I can truly make her as happy as well.

" Max laughs and says,"

Find a way to find both eh? Sounds greedy, but amusing none the less. Damn, now I have to stick around to se if you can pull it off. Oh brother, you really can't stop thinking about her can you? Seriously, if you showed this resolve from the beginning, then you could have won her over with no problem from that cocky thug Brad! What a drag, looks like ill, huh?

" Sunndley the ground shakes, and Ben and Max turn to see in the north flashes of red energy breaking out, and it's the direction of the command tower!

Max then says," Speaking of your friends, looks like they are giving Xiza hell. What are you doing standing around? If you care so much about your friends you better get ready to bail them out.

"Ben grins and says," Right, its time he once and for all answers to the pain he has caused.

"Max then says," Ben, Xiza is much more powerful then he lets on so don't underestimate him for a second.

"Ben just gives Max a thumps up and says," Don't worry, I long since learned to expect anything from anyone, but even so I think I can handle it. Heh, after all I did just beat you. Speaking of that, um, you're going to be ok right? "

He is surprised to see Max laugh as he slowly, gets on his feet before he looks Ben in the eye and says,"

Just who the hell do you think I am? It will take more then one or so massive energy beams to stop me.

Like I said, I won't die, till I avenge my friends, and settle the score with both Kira and Xiza. Plus, now I have to keep on living to see if you can pull of this stunt of yours. Seriously, ill be fine, I just need to catch my breath. Just go all ready and soften Xiza for me so I can finally crack his skull open!

" Ben sees Max holding his chest and his knees are shaking but sees Max's eyes are full of resolve, and nods as he says,

" Your right, I have no time to dilly dally. All right, I am off, ill see you over there Max, just make sure your recovered. Sigh, I don't think I am, but it's not like a choice. Oh well, a hero's life is never easy. "

With this Ben takes a deep breath, before his golden aura reappears and he fly's at full speed over to the command tower!

Max watches him go and says," Well, I hate to admit it, but maybe it was a mistake to think friends were a weakness. Ben, thank you for letting me regain sight of my self before I made another mistake that could not be forgiven. Now, I , GUH!!" He then coughs up blood, and falls back on his knees and sees that his chest is bleeding as well! He then says," Damn it, I can't, even feel anything, I guess Ben hit me harder then I thought! No, I can't let it end here. I promised Ben, that I would help him and his friends end Xiza. I promised on the grave of my betrayed comrades I would avenge there deaths. And, Max Bruder, will not die, till he goes through with his, word.

"With that he falls down to the ground, hopefully just unconscious. However, as a bad of a state that Ben's cousin looks like he is in right now, at the moment we turn to people who are in a even worse shape,

* * *

X Zero Leon Kyle and the others! Yes, we briefly turn to see how the heroic group has been doing against Xiza, and the result is, not very well at all! Xiza seemed to be making sport of this fight, and seems to be enjoying inflecting as much pain as possible!

We now turn to Xiza once more being surrounded, and seeing everyone looking beat down. He then grins and says,"

Now then my friends, if entertaining me is to much for you, then I will be merciful and allow a brief recess to your deaths. After all, I have all the time in the world, hahahaha!!!" Kyle then gets mad and says,"

You think trying to kill everyone in the Lylat Kingdom is a game!? You monster, no matter how strong you are, your never going to win! Even if your power is greater then ours, with teamwork we can over come you! Come on guys, we can't let him win! Souryu Metsugazan!

" With that Kyle prepares another Mystic Art and charges at Xiza as the others do the same around him. However Xiza looks sadistic as he says,

" Think your teamwork means anything to my power? Insolent fool, I see you have not realized that crushing teamwork is my speaclity! Well, let me reminded you!"

With this Xiza has his eyes glow, before in a instant his bones burst all out of his body like a porcupine, and impale everyone!

He then laughs as he says," Hahahah, HAAHAHA! Its been to long, since I executed vermin personally! I forgot how fun it is to watch the life's drain out of you maggots!

" Zero just grunts as he struggles to pull out the spike stuck in his right shoulder as he says," Its not over yet maverick! " Xiza just has his energy swarm as he says," Oh yes it is, prepare to die!

Reginleif Blitz !" With this in a instant Xiza dissapers, before he attacks so fast he is a blur, as he slices and dices all of are hero's instantly! He ends his brutal slashing combo as the ground around him bursts in to flaming energy in the form of the symbol of Zannacross! And when he stops, blood pours out of everyone nearly every ware, and Zero's arm fall of to boot! He laughs again and says,

" Face it " Hero" 's you have failed! Halo will soon be ready to fire, and you shawl join the ones your sworn to protect in the next dimension!

" Leon looks defiant, even as he is holding his right shoulder and trying to make sure it does not fall off as he says,"

Its not over till the very end, even now your confidence will be your downfall Xiza, AH!!"

Xiza does not approve of this as he extends one of his hand claws right through Leon's chest and he then fallows that up with a high voltage lighting spell sith style! He then swings Leon over to where the hologram display of Halo itself is glowing and he says,"

I just had a lovely idea! Ill dismember your head and keep it alive till just as Halo fires! Then you will see just how pointless it was to defy me! And such a shame, if you embraced your darkness you could have yet been useful. Oh well, your loss! "

Kyle and the others rush at Xiza again as he says,

" No you don't Xiza! AH!!" There cavalry charge is blocked as another black colored cyclone bursts up in front of them!

Xiza chuckles and says," Oh, I think I will you moronic Enji. Nothing can stop me, the beginning of the dark history begins now!" With that he thrust his other hand forward and fires a spear like bone out of it right at Leon's head!

However, at the last moment he is shocked, before a new large sword appears to block it! And its none other then Cloud! Moments later Xiza senses something and jumps up just as Shinryudramon was about to tackle him with his Pincer Beam Shield and this forces him to let go of Leon!

As he ascends in to the air he sees Doug, James, Bacchus, Samus, Master Chief Sergeant Jonson and the Spartan Commando's all enter! Doug sees the bad state everyone is in and says," Damn it, what happened to you guys? "

Loni just falls to his knees and says,"

Ask Xiza, seems behind that politician face he is a psychotic blood trusty demon! "

Shinryudramon then says,"

Sorry we are late guys, there was more guards then we thought! But we will make up for it by thrashing this guy good!

" Xiza looks amused as he says," I think not my monster friend, your arrival changes nothing. "

Cloud then sees Xiza 's bones still sticking out of him and says," Just what kind of powers does he have? No species I know can normally do such a thing. Xiza, just what are you, really!?"

Xiza laughs and says,"

You really want to know Cloud Strife? So be it, before you die I will grant you your last wish. I have many phrases that defines me. However, words give people many forms. Vector's CEO, True God father of the Space Pirates and the Tiwghlight Mafia. A member of the Lylat Sub Committee ...All of those are nothing more than phrases that define me. They each define me, yet none of them are me. Who I truly am, is a being who has existed for millions of years.

I am Xiza Belaphagos, one of the seven supreme demon lords of Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron ! "

This shocks everyone, and James says," A demon lord, who has been around since the original great war between the forces of light and darkness? But, I thought they were all still sealed besides Darth Damonus!"

Xiza laughs madly as darkness explodes around him and he says," He would like that, but no, I to was able to find a way to free my self prematurely, and I have been working in the shadows of the Zannacross Empire and Sithantos to insure that I, and I alone show that I am the most worthy of all beings to be Master Zannacross 's servants to lead the new dimension of darkness!

And, once I finish killing all of you, and then finish of those pitiful cousins, my place as the most superior being besides the ultimate god will be secure! Heheheh, HAHAAHAH! Now, it is time to end this, be prepared to suffer a fate worse then death itself!"

Cloud and everyone brace for there foe's new assault as he says,"

This, is not going to be easy. "

Well, talk about a explosive episode! At last Ben has managed to defeat his former mentor Max in an explosive showdown, but the day is not over yet! Xiza has at last showed his true cruel power, and Ben's friends are in for there ride of there lives trying to survive his wrath! Can Ben arrive in time to help them out, and will he be able to lead the charge to defeat Xiza 's long ambitions and still have time to stop Halo from firing? To find out, don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter, Ben arrives in time to help his friends. And while at first Xiza 's vast power and unique deadly attacks push Ben to the edge, and to further show how much power he has, he even is able to somehow get Axl to enter his berserk mode state and aid him, and even tries to convert Zero back to his original form, thanks to the codes he has from his fellow, other mysterious former subcommittee member! However, Ben is able to strive through all of this, and his determination to save everyone shocks Xiza, and with the help of his friends he is able to land some critical hits on the demon lord! However, just when Ben thinks he has the fight under control, Xiza horrifies everyone by showing them all that this was only a sample of his true power, before unleashing a terrifying four armed transformation that would make Freiza and Cooler jealous! And when he unleashes his absolute power he seems to be invincible! Meanwhile, Lacus and her group finds a near dead Max, but luckily Lacus is able to use her top notch healing magic to fully heal him. And it's a good thing to, because right after that, none other then Ravxen appears, ready to cause more havoc, more then willing to help Xiza makes sure Halo fires, and also very willing to inflect revenge on Max for there previous battle on SR-388! However, Max knows he has to help Ben and the others, and Lacus and the others stand in Ravxen 's way as Max blasts of to help his cousin and settle the score with Xiza! Meanwhile, eager for getting the glory for himself as always, Brad tries to get to the action first by taking a short cut, but finds him self in the mouth of the giant " pack leader" of the flood monsters Grave-mind! We are getting to the wire folks, don't you dare miss

_**Chapter 110: Pathos of the Nisus of Evil! To pick A Bone with a Demon Lord! **_

Till then! Oh, just a quick authors notes. Yes, this was a long chapter again, but with the circumstances I think it was well justified hehe. Ah, if your wondering Xiza's powers with the bone's were inspired Orchimaru 's top minion Kimimaro . Haha, see why its always good to drink your milk? Oh yes, and I think now would be a good time to say that this next fight, is the final battle of volume two. So, if you like this story at all you don't want to miss the next few chapters hehe. Ah , thanks for the reviews as always, hope to see more, I know some of you are busy, but, as long as I don't have to wait to long I don't mind. Hehe, and even then I don't mean to get greedy or obnoxious, I just get anxious lol. Till next time !


	55. C 110: Picking a Bone with a Demon lord!

_**Chapter 110: Pathos of the Nisus of Evil! To pick A Bone with a Demon Lord!**_

Last time in Tales of the cosmic Wars, let's just say scores were being settled. While it was not what he planned to do when he woke up that day, Ben found himself in a rematch with his cousin and former mentor Max, and it was a battle he knew he had to win! Even if Max may have nearly lost is rationality thanks to all the war trauma he suffered, he still was a master fighter, and even while Ben has gotten much stronger since he and Max last fought, and after he trained with Master Myers in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Max is still a master fighter, and with his deadly ace attacks he more than presses Ben against the ropes! Even when Ben used Kaio Ken, Max seemed to be able to keep one step ahead! This long dual worn both of the warriors in both body and mind, but Ben showed Max he was no longer someone who could not keep up with him, and would not be someone chasing his shadow any more but surpass it! Ben proved his point when he revealed that one of the things he learned while training in a compressed year was Max's own ultimate attack, the Sekiha Tenkyoken! This made Max even more furious, but after a while he seemed to at last calm down, and enjoy the master level fight they were engaging in, and embraced it, before he launched a furious attack with everything he had!

Ben countered with unleashing he had, and Ben once and for all proved he was now stronger then Max, when he combined his Shinryukenha with the Sekiha Tenkoken to fire a devastating combo blast, that once and for all defeated Max!

Shocked that he really had at last defeated Max, and that he did not kill him with that attack Max showed Ben he respected how strong he had become, and urged him to go help his friends. And, that was a good idea, because they were in a very bad situation! Cloud and the others were doing ok, they ran in to Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson and a squad of Spartan Commandos who landed to assist the Enji. When they at last entered the Control Tower of Halo they ran in to 343 Guilty Spark. At first everyone thought the small droid was harmless, till they told him they were there to shut Halo down and he went berserk! However, to bad for him he was not nearly as powerful as he thought he was, and after Doug saved Johnson from repeating the fate the version of him suffered in Halo three, the monitor of Halo 04 was quickly shut up permently However, while squad 7 was closing in on Xiza, their fellow Enji along with the Maverick Hunters had all ready confronted him, and were way over their heads!

Xiza at last showed his true power, and he horrified everyone when he reveled he nearly had as high a power level as Kira! And with his powers including being able to use all of the bones in his body to any sharp and deadly way he desires, he was causing massive damage to Leon X and the others! Just as he was ready to finish them off Cloud and the others arrived, and Xiza was all too willing to kill them all as well! Now that Max and Ben have settled their issues, only Xiza is left to dealt with, hopefully.

Can are hero's stop Xiza and prevent Halo from firing before it's too late? It's time for the final clash over and on Halo to begin, so let us enter the next phase of this deadly decisive battle! Ready, go!

* * *

" As we begin today's chapter are first matter of the day is going back to the fleet battle raging on over Halo.

The conclusion of the showdown between the cousins created some powerful ripples that was felt by everyone who could sense magical energy in the area, and Kira was one of them! At the moment he was busy blocking a slash from the 00 Rasier Gundam as he out maneuvered the blasts coming for him from the Nu Gundam's fin funnels. However, when he saw the massive flash of light that was the result of Ben's final energy blast, and it causes him to pause his assault! He then at once senses that Max's energy dropping and as he blasts beneath the opposing Gundam's and pauses as he says,"

What is this, how can this be? Ben, really defeated Max? Max, must really have lost his touch, if he lost to that pathetic weakling. Still, in the end it matters not.

For Ben to surpass Max only means that one misguided clown has a sharper edge then the other, and this victory is fruitless since I am about to see to it that all of them are wiped out for good! It's too late for anything they can do to matter. Halo will fire, and my aims will nearly be complete. But, I should go there, just in case another unexpected outburst happens.

I will not allow anything to stop the demise of the Lylat Kingdom, time to leave the cleanup of the Lylat Fleet to Ribbons and Margulis. Oh?

" He is about to thrust in the direction of Halo, when all of a sudden he fires a barrage of energy blasts stop him! He then to his annoyance the Nu Gundam thrust in front of his path as Amuro says," Don't think you can just run away from what you started just because you lost interest Kira!

" He then fires of a barrage of blasts from his Hyper Bazooka, but this just annoys Kira as he fires all of his mobile suit's weapons to blast through the attack as he says,"

You should be grateful that I have more important things to do then kill you traitors Amuro. I have my priories, and right now if you're smart you may live, for a few more seconds if you don't push your luck!"

He then is alerted by his sensors and turns to see the Arios Gundam fire a barrage of blasts with his submachine gun as its pilot Allelujah says,"

Man, your offer sounds so tempting! Man, your ticking me of thinking you can just dismiss us like this! "

Kira outmaneuvers the blasts as he closes in on his foe before slashing at him with such speed that he lops of the Arios Gundam 's leg as he says,"

Your all elite pilots to be sure, after all you once served me. However, my skills have evolved beyond those of man! Your defiance will be your fatal error! Huh, what? "

He is shocked to see just as he is about to slash in to the Lylat pilot's cockpit, when he is shocked to see his beam saber blasted out of his hand, and the Cherudim Gundam and its Sniper Rifle is the culprit! Lockon then aims again as he says,

" Your skills may have gotten past any one pilot, but even you can't handle all of us at once!

"Kira at once has his Dragoon Funnels swarm at the one who bunged his charge as he says,"

I'll show you who is being arrogant! None of your efforts have any meaning, soon you and everything that you stand for will be blown away! Huh, no!"

He is shocked to see his funnels be blasted by a massive barrage of energy blasts that came from the heavily armed Seravee Gundam! Its plot Tieria aims its cannons at Kira as he says,"

It's not over till the battle has ended. As long as we stand we will still fight to complete the mission!

"With that he fires his GN Bazooka and his two beam cannons at the Strike Freedom. And while Kira is able to get out of the way, he finds that the Arios Gundam is ready and has its revenge by firing its GN beam rifle and missiles at it, at the same time that the Cherudim Gundam fires another shot! Even Kira cannot dodge this all at once, and the beam rifle blasts a chuck of the Titan Mobile suit's right wing and shoulder! This greatly annoys Kira to say the least, and as he see Amuro have more of the Fin Funnels surround and bombard him he says,"

That should not have happened, how could I not foresee that?

"Amuro then says," Maybe it's because you're not as much of a "New type" of human as you think you are eh Kira?

"Before Kira can even respond his sensors alert to a presence closing in on him fast, and turns to see the 00 Rasier Gundam blazing red, and in its Trans-Am state!

Kira then says," No, I nearly forgot about the new Trans-Am function! Damn you, the likes of you are not going to stand in my way!

"He then blasts at his target with his Rail cannons and hip beam rifles, but in the Trans-Am state the 00 Rasier Gundam is fast enough even for Kira to have trouble hitting him, and the shots he does land are defected by the Lylat Pilot's GN Sword as he says,

" We will keep getting in your way, "Judicar" till we are able to completely neutralize you as a threat!"

With that he bursts right in front of the Strike Freedom and delivers a horizontal slash, that damages the Strike Freedom greatly! Kira thrusts back, but his suit's torso and shoulder cannon's are damaged and he is now very angry as he says,"

Enough! I won't allow this disgraceful act to continue. Play time is over!

" Amuro then charges at him with the Nu Gundam as he says,

" Maybe you have been so busy trying to master the powers of light, darkness and everything else that your neglected piloting skills are starting to suffer Kira!

" Setsuna then has his Gundam get ready to charge again as he says,"

You have lost sight of what it is to be human, and that is why you will fail! We have all sworn to be become Gundam 's to bring peace, but while we are professional soldiers, we did not lose are hearts. "

He then prepares to inflict a finishing move in the same fashion that the Impulse Gundam defeated, and should have killed the original Freedom Gundam in Seed Destiny! However, Kira is clearly furious now and his magical energy boils as he says,

" You arrogant fools think you can understand the path to the true ultimate power? I'll show you all, what true power is!

" With this his eyes glow, and he at last reminds everyone he is far more powerful than his Gundam as he creates a shock wave of power that blasts the other Gundam's back! He then says,"

Up in till now I have tried to be fair to you traitors. However, I will no longer tolerate your arrogance! You forget that all the power you have is your mobile suits, while this is merely holding back my true power! I am Darth Judicar, one who will guide the cosmos away from the filth that corrupts it and in to its true destiny! You did well to damage my Gundam so much, I admit I was distracted, but now I will divert my full attention to killing you! Allow me to show you an expansion to the Strike Freedom.

Launch the Meteor Savior support armor! "

With this everyone sees a beam shoot down, before in front of Kira is something that resembles the Meteor Mobile support armor the Seed Kira used. However it's twice the size, and pitch black and red in color!

Kira then flies in to it, and to everyone's shock it transforms, till it seems to form a new set of armor over the Strike Freedom! Everyone sees that when it finishes transforming they see a mobile suit the size of the Destroy Gundam's and the others, only it has giant cannons on its shoulders and demonic wing like things on its back! Kira then laughs as he says,"

Now, in this new _Eternal Sovereign Gundam _I shawl obliterate you fools, before I set foot to what I originally set out to do!"

With this Kira wastes no time showing off the power of his transformed Gundam as its shoulder cannons fire blasts the power of the Wing Zero's Twin Buster Cannons at them! Amuro and the others are just able to get out of the way, as the blast goes on to head in to a Lylat ship, pierce through its shields like nothing and destroy it in one blast!

Amuro sees this and says,"

No! he blew up the Medical Frigate! Damn it, we just built the new one to! Kira, don't think just by having some more fire power at your command you can win! No matter how powerful you really are, we will overcome everything you can throw at us! We will not lose today because we cannot afford to! We cannot afford to let your twisted evil dreams come true, and for the sake of justice and peace you will lose Kira!

" Kira laughs as he says,

"Your heroic talks of justice nauseate me Amuro. Your passion to see peace just is more fuel to the fire that is the never ending cycle of despair! No matter how passionate all of your resolves are, it will never lead to a true change. Only through a revolutionary process can a true paradise be reached! Bah, but I waste my breath trying to persuade a hopeless cause to stubborn simple minded coward's. The only thing left is for all the elements of this rotting universe to be deleted!

"He sees the good guy's all surround him in defiance and Setsuna says,

"People like you only who only see darkness everywhere are to quick to condemn humanity! I won't let your extreme view be the final verdict for humanity!"

As the 00 Raiser Gundam charges at the Eternal Sovereign Gundam as his comrades fire on the massive mobile suit Kira sighs and says,

" You deny my harsh truth precisely because it's the truth. None of you can change your fate, it would be easier for you all if you would just expect it, but alas I know this is the only option!"

With this he has his two mechanical wings form a red energy barrier that defects all of the various attacks being thrown his way! He then has from his Gundam 'arms come out, MA-X200 beam sword's in the style of Barkara from Mortal Kombat! He then goes to slash his foe's in half as he looks over at Halo and says,

" Bah, theses fools are being rather stubborn but they cannot out run destiny forever! Xiza, you better be able to handle the situation till I can get around and land. Tsc, his true power should be enough to instantly neutralize any threat the Enji and the others present.

Even Ben Auro's power is nowhere near his, and at least with him defeating Max himself that prevents a team up from arising. Even Xiza might not be able to handle their combined fury. Ben, Max, types like you seem to always be able to draw out power form hidden potential that pops out of nowhere. But, I will not let that happen this time. This time your dreams and defiance end here and now, once and for all! "

With this Kira goes to fires a barrage of attacks at the Gundam's opposing him in order to try and get to fight who he really wants! Meanwhile, as the Lylat pilots struggle not to be casualties of the Eternal Sovereign Gundam, we now turn back to the most pressing battle of the day, the battle in the Halo control room!

* * *

We now turn to where we left off last chapter, with Cloud Shinryudramon and the others now seeing what there badly wounded alleys have been dealing with, the true horrifying face of Xiza! With Xiza floating above every one and his massive dark energy nearly causing enough pressure on are hero's to crush them Doug grits his teeth and says,

" Damn it, how could this guy be one of the most evil dudes of all time and he was acting right underneath are noses?

"James just makes sure his fingers are ready to cast or fire some energy arrows at any moment as he says,"

It is quite a stretch of the imagination to think that all of this time even a being with as much money power and influence as Xiza was not only able to be the true kingpin of the Space Pirates and the Twilight Mafia's Godfather, and sell weapon's and other materials to the Zeon Federation, but along with it being one of the seven dreaded demon lords of legend. The seven most powerful beings of the dark side besides Chaos Zannacross Necron himself! Not to mention his supposedly most loyal henchmen and the ones who caused the most devastation in the name of his empire in the ancient war! To think one man, or more like one demon could hide so many secrets for so many years is quite a hard thing to swallow. "

Seargent Johnson just aims his gun and says,

" All I know is this guy is really starting to tick me off, and he laughed his last laugh."

Cloud turns to him Master Chief and the others and says,"

Sorry Jonson, but I think you should leave this to us. His power is great enough that he can blast you to dust with a glance, you would just be slathered.

" Chief looks at Xiza and says," Hate to admit it, but he is right. Come on, lets see if we can find a way to stop Halo from firing from the inside.

" He motions the other Spartan commandos to fallow him, and Jonson sighs and says

," Damn it, your right. Just don't screw up, and try not to get killed. "

They all leave the chamber, Xiza chuckles as he says,

" There is no point in running, soon all humans every were will die. Heh, and I assure you gentlemen, it is very possible for me to have all of those roles gentlemen. Let us just say I have had an extremely long time to master how to sway and influence the emotions of mortals! And, with the magical power to warp far distances, it was not hard to schedule several appointments on different planets in one day. And, if anyone ever got close to even a semblance of my true nature, well, they just have to be dealt with in the appropriate matter. Hahaha, to tell you the truth my dear Samus,

I do believe that's the true reason your beloved K-2l space colony had to be eradicated by Ridley and the others. But, don't blame me, blame your own nosey parents, who just would not stay out of matters that did not concern them! Really now, you think that people would be wiser then thinking they could get away with trying to expand a role larger then what they were meant to be! Sigh, even after a million years, the one thing that remains are that humans are so pathetic!"

This of course gets a very angry reaction from Samus, and she aims her arm cannon at him and charges it as she says,

" Damn you Xiza, damn you to hell! Everyone, everything, in the end it's all because of you! Mom, Dad, even Adam and nearly the entire Chozo race! They were all killed because of you and the Zannacross Empire's insanely evil and selfish behavior! I won't forgive you, Ill finally avenge everyone here!

" Samus then fires a Super Missile right at Xiza, but the demon lord sighs as he just back hands it in to a wall! As it explodes in to the wall behind him he looks at the Chozo Hunter as he says,"

Oh don't feel special my dear. If I had to count all of the people who would likely have a vendetta at me through my will either directly or indirectly, then it would be in the millions, perhaps the billions! Ha, but the desires of bugs are but nothing to me! Hahaha, I have spent countless years slowly building my influence, while mostly staying in the shadows, all so that I could build to this one moment of supreme brilliance! Yes, I knew it would be for the best, even if it pushed my patience to its limits.

Damonus, and the others could only think of winning by out powering and destroying every planet in the path of the Zannacross Empire in order to harvest enough energy to break the seal on are master. However, I knew that even while the power of us demon lords and are followers are enough to make worlds fold, it would take more than simple brute force to once and for all smash the force of light for good. Hehe, deception is a most effective way of getting your enemies to destroy each other! Hahaah, and it worked spindly. Thanks to Kira and Xehamaru seeing what the true nature of the cosmos is, it speeded up my operations a great deal! Hahaha!"

Cloud then says,"

So, you were the one who turned Kira and Xehamaru to the dark side. Truly you are a demon whose very existence spreads evil throughout the cosmos, you won't be forgiven, you're going down now!"

Xiza wags his finger in a mocking gesture as he says,"

Oh please Cloud, you cannot put all the blame on me. Xehamaru was aware of my true identity only after he took over Sithantos from Havoc Drashid and assumed his role for a time. You can take my word, his lonely ambitious heart was all ready firmly rooted in the dark side. And as for Kira, I did not brain wash him or anything, he choose to change his loyalty to the Zannacross Empire through his own decisions.

Although, I will admit when he became to become a frequent employer of mine, I did share with him a few philosophies of mine that might have helped make him decide. Really now, it's your own weak nature that you should blame the most. Because you could not properly evolve Master Zannacross decided to intervene on this dimension in the first place!

And, because mortals can never evolve past your selfish greedy and pity desires its why your doom has long been predestined. Hehe, in fact, would you like to know how I was able to find this Halo and what the Flood monsters you have surely ran in to on this ring are? You see, in the Great War between the celestial ones and the Zannacross Empire many Halo's like this where built in the late stages of the war as a last resort against are forces.

When the war ended most of the most powerful society's of the time agreed to the advice of the celestial ones, and sent the Halo's in to stars and Black holes so they would not be tempted to abuse the massive destructive power they hold. However, one group, or more like one greedy ruler, did not want to throw away his path to possible power, and pretended to dispose Halo number four, this Halo, and planned to use it to make him the supreme ruler.

However, his own treachery seeped in to those around him, and his son soon killed him to become the leader of the Forerunners. And five years later the son stumbled around the sins of his father and uncovered Halo. And after only seven years after narrowing surviving extinction mortals were once more at war with each other for the same petty reasons, or at least almost.

The Forerunners paid the ultimate price for their arrogance. Since many of the people who knew how to use Halo properly were killed by him out of fear of being usurped from his power, he was mostly going on the data he had.

And it seemed his data was off, because when he tried to fire the ring, it backfired so to speak. The energy caused the leader of the Forerunners and his grand army to mutate, in to the parasite flood monsters that you see here! And in there madness they caused Halo to once more hide in subspace, where it would became a legeand, with only the data I found as its blood legacy!

"This gets a shock from everyone and Kyle says,"

What? You're telling me those monsters, even the small ones, where once human?

"Xiza laughs again as he says,"

I think it's fitting; it is the true ugly side of the heart of man! Humans are nothing more than worthless creatures. I will take the purest pleasure in watching Emperor Zannacross unleash final judgment on you all, or what is left of you once Halo fires! Oh the irony is delicious! The very weapon that was created to oppose use will be are key to victory, and all because of the weakness of you humans! Hahahah!"

Everyone has had enough of this and Cloud says,

" You can say whatever you like Xiza, but your words are not going to stop us, and neither will all the tricks and magic you have! It's true that people often let their emotions cause them to do selfish, or even horrific things, it's not fair to assume the worse for everyone! People, can rise above their faults, we can still build a society to be proud of! "Xiza looks bored and says," Oh please, don't bother trying to act like you humans are worthy of salvation. Even your light of hope, the supposedly " chosen one" Ben Auro showed how weak he was, when he broke down from his pain and sorrow and let his other personality Darth Idious take control and nearly wipe out the very things he was supposed to hold dear! Talk about a sorry excuse for a hero!

"Shinryudramon then gets angry and points his sword at the villain as he says,"

Just because the boss made a mistake, it does not mean he is a failure! Sure, we messed up and let are anger control us, but it did not help that Kira was manipulating us! Both Ben and me vowed never to make that mistake again! And we will start on that by stopping this big super weapon from going off, and then take you down for good!

" This causes Xiza to have his eyes glow, and his energy surge as he says,"

I doubt that very much, I will not be defeated by mortals, not ones as pitiful as you all! Still, I hope mister Auro does show up soon. It will be all the more amusing to see his reaction when he sees he arrives just in time to the sight of his pathetic friends dying before his eyes!"

Doug then has his own magical energy surge as he says,

" Don't pat yourself on the back just yet buster! We are not exactly cannon folder you know, keep acting like that and you're going to wind up dead!"

Xiza responds with," Oh my, I am so scared, that I am trembling in fear! Ha, really now, all of your petty powers combined won't be able to scratch me.

"James then says," We may not be the chosen one like Ben, but it will be fatal to underestimate the power we wield! Time we show you Ben and Max are not the only ones you have to take seriously! _Ginrei Kojkyaku_ !

James inserts a small crystal in to his sprit bow and it shines with light! Moments later its shape has changed, now it looks like a glowing bow with a hexagon shape and two glowing strands on the ends. ! Doug see's this and grins and says,"

Good idea James, now is not the time to hold back, it's now or never, Fury Aura!

" Doug then unleashes all of his power and his aura triples in size before blue energy covers his gauntlets and grieves! Doug then gets in to a fighting stance and says," Still feel so confident you can get rid of us so easy Xiza?"

Xiza just gestures Doug with his hand to egg him on as he says,"

Not only am I unimpressed with your so called powered ups, I don't think I will even need to use my hands to kill vermin like you! "

Doug then gets mad and says,"

That's it; I am so smashing his face in right now! Guys, cover me!"

James nods and aims his transformed Quincy bow as he says

," On it, Licht Reign!"

With this James fires a massive barrage of energy bows at Xiza like a storm of light! However Xiza just sees this and grins as he says,"

It matters not how many attacks you try to hit me with; none of them will be able to harm me!

"With this he waves his hand, and all of James's attacks are redirected in to the air! However Doug was using all of that to distract Xiza, so that he won't see him dashing right for him! As Doug's energy channels in to his fist he says,"

Its time you're socked off that high podium you think you deserve to stand on! Sanjuu no Kiwami ! Huh, AH!!"

He was just about to land one of his most powerful attacks on Xiza, when Doug is shocked to find as soon as his palm is near Xiza, the foe uses his powers once more, to have bones burst out of his chest, and dive in to Doug's right arm and leg like spikes!

This at once gets Doug to grunt in pain as Xiza says,"

Really now, I see you were not aware of my power to reconfigure the bones in my body to any way I see fit, but I think you now get the point now!"

Doug just sees the multiple puncture wounds on his arm and leg and says,"

Damn it, he was ready for me!"

Xiza chuckles once more, before his tail coils up, and smashes Doug in the head, hurling him in to the wall! Before Doug even hits the ground Xiza has warped to right where he was and smashes his foot on to where Doug's bloody injuries are! He then has the bones in his chest expand as he says,

" I told you, I don't even need to lift a finger when my tail is quite capable of either crushing your neck or impaling your frail soft brain! Ah, so many nice ways to kill, decisions? "

All of a sudden James flash steps to the side of Xiza and is having his energy spike as he aims right at the bad guy and says

," If you can't make up your mind I'll be all to happy to make your mind up for you! Steele Schider !

"With this James fires his most powerful type of energy arrow to get Xiza off his teammate and friend. However as Xiza sees the sword like arrow heading his way and glares at James as he says

," You think ill dare let you think you can impose on my will Enji? Forget it!

" With this he fires powerful dual red energy blasts from his eyes, that to James's horror not only blasts through his best attack with ease, but heads right for him! James at once jumps in to the air to avoid it, but the force of the blast is enough to push him back, and Xiza is all too happy to take advantage of that, and have a spear like bone burst out of his back, to impale James in the leg! He then laughs as he smashes James to the ground and says,

" Oh my, did you fools really think you could appose me? I'll show you just how wrong you are, by starting your experience in hell early!"

His tail then has its tip extend, and his eyes glow again as he says,"

Now, time to clean out the trash!

" With this he fires a second round of eye blasts at James while at the same time having his tail get ready to run through the off guard Doug's chest! However Xiza is displeased to see that both of his killer attacks fail to go through, as at the same time Cloud appears in front of Doug to block the stabbing motion with his large sword, as at the same time Shinryudramon appears in front of James to block the blast with his shield! As Xiza looks right in to the spiky haired Enji Captain's Mako enhanced blue eyes he says,"

I supposed its true what they say, those that stick by each other, die together! "

Cloud just has his sword separate in to two blades as he still blocks the initial attack and says,"

Mock the value of friendship all you want Xiza! But no matter how badly you think those bounds are, the bounds we have with those we cherish, with each other, will give us the power to overcome all scum like you, Genesis, Sephiroth and the others! "

Xiza just says," It does not matter how many ants try to stand against their fate, in the end they will all be crushed!"

Cloud just says," I won't let you win Xiza, this ends here!"

With this he slashes his sword down on Xiza's tail, only for it to coil back. Cloud then unleashes a furious assault of lighting fast sword slashes, that Xiza dodges with ease! As he continues to make sport of Cloud's assault he looks smug as he says,

" Really now, is this the best you can managed Cloud Strife? Surely you can do better!"

Cloud gets annoyed before he back steps and his energy explodes and he says,"

Oh don't worry, I am just getting started!"

With this Cloud fires two blue energy sword waves from his twin blades at the green skinned madman. However Xiza shocks Cloud as he takes the blow dead on, and does not seem to even be phased as he says,"

You Enji truly are a band of fools. Did you really think such nonsense can harm me? Oh?

" He then feels a gust of wind blow by, and looks up to see Shinryudramon all ready above him with his sword glowing as he says,"

Sure! All we have to do is keep whacking and slashing till we hit deep enough to hit home! And with that, Manga Scintillate Edge!

"With this the Mega level Digimon has his sword explode with energy as he tries to slice Xiza in half. And while Xiza is able to avoid the heroic Digimon 's intention, he is annoyed when he sees that the Royal Knight was able to burn a chunk of his purple and black robe in to ashes! Seeing this he glares at him and says,"

Annoying single minded Digimon, ill teach you to tarnish my image. Do you really think a mere digital monster such as your self can do anything but destroy? Your value would rise sharply is you pledged your services to me."

This gets Shinryudramon angry and his own magic energy flares up as he says,"

You can forget that! For one thing, I am not just another Digimon! I am the Digimon partner of the ultimate hero of the cosmos! No way I am ever going to turn on him for a green scaly face!

"Xiza just looks annoyed and says,"

Well then, in that case you just have to die!

"With this Xiza lashes out with his tail as boney blood red glowing spikes form out of it! Shinryudramon blocks with his shield, and dashes around to dodge the rapid assault. He tries to press the offensive but Xiza's attacks are too fast for him to get close. However Cloud sees this and charges at him as he says," Don't think after all the tricks and schemes you can expect to give you any fair play! Finishing Touch!"

With this Cloud takes a big leap and jumps high in to the air, before he prepares to unleash his powerful limit break attack at Xiza! Still focused attacking Shinryudramon, Xiza only notices Cloud's sudden attack when he is nearly on top of him and instantly blocks with his right hand! Cloud's attack is powerful enough to cause a shockwave, and as the loose chucks of metal in the ground and walls around them go flying in to the air Cloud sees Xiza's eye wince a little!

He then says," Well, looks like you either did not have time to ready your defenses. Still think you don't even need to raise your hands to take care of us? "

Xiza just glares at Cloud as he says," Are you proud of yourself? You managed to get on my nerve! And for that, now you shawl all die painfully!

"With this Xiza has bones break out all over his body, and he nearly impales Cloud! Cloud jumps back , only to see Xiza appear right in front of him, and punch Cloud with his sharp fist, and while Cloud blocks it, the force causes him to stagger, and Xiza then slices his tale through Cloud's foot, and in to his chest! As Cloud screams in pain Xiza laughs as he kicks Cloud down and pins him to the ground and says,

" You're truly a powerful warrior Cloud, but I am leagues above even Sephiroth! Hah, I have been around since Jenova was severing are cause in person!

"With this he has the claws in his hands extend as he points them at Cloud as he says,"

I think since your Ben's mentor, I'll make sure to present to him your served head when he arrives! Oh, then again,, I could do even better!

" With that he turns around, and slams his tail through the ground, before it bursts up above the charging Shinryudramon, and wraps around his neck! The Digimon screams in pain as several boney spikes rack his body, but he holds his ground and keeps moving forward as he says,

" It does not how much more powerful you are compared to the other jerks spiky! We are still going to give you everything we have to stop you and this Halo from going off!"

Xiza just laughs madly, as his energy spikes, he says,

" You still don't get it do you? Let me show you a power, that no amount of fleas can hope to overcome! Rapturous Fissure!

"With this Xiza holds the index and ring fingers in his right hand together, before in an instant he unleashes a tremendously deadly energy wave, that blasts Shinryudramon hard and hurls him through a wall! As the blast goes on to leave Halo and explode in space Xiza turns back to Cloud and says,

" Resistance is pointless, you cannot change what you are vermin!"

Cloud uses all of his power to force Xiza off him as he gets back up and puts his energy in to his sword and says,

" It's like they said, when you fall just get back up again. Everyone would rather keep trying to fix their mistakes then just wipe the slate clean!"

He then charges at Xiza again as his sword blazes blue with energy and he attempts to thrust his sword through Xiza! However the demon lord just grins as he says,

" The decision is no longer yours to make! Humanity has passed the point of no return, of no redemption! "

With this Xiza snaps his fingers, and right as Cloud is about to reach Xiza all of a sudden a surge of energy snaps out of him, and encircles and traps Cloud in a dark sphere of energy!

Xiza laughs madly as he says," You humans are oh so simple, and all so easy to trick! I hope you enjoy this magic of mine, it is impossible to escape and painful all the way! "

He then pimp smacks Cloud in the chest, and with his hands razor sharp, it is triple the pain as Cloud is rocketed in to the ceiling, only for Xiza to warp above him and smack him hard in the back with his tail !

He then says," Careful now Cloud; I would not want to touch anything if I were you! Did I forget to mention, as soon as you land, it will unleash a explosive with the power to wipe out a country? Now, that could obviously affect the systems on Halo, but lucky for me I can alter the range of the attack, so that only you all perish!"

Leon, X, Doug, Zero and the others all surround Xiza as Leon says,"

You treat killing as a game, you really are pure evil!"

They all dash at Xiza, only for Xiza to say," You just noticed? I am SO hurt! Spiral Holocaust!

"With this Xiza's energy surges before he unleashes a massive cyclone of furious evil flames that bursts out of the ground and consumes then all! As they are all blasted back Xiza laughs and says,"

Oh don't be so hasty, you will all die soon enough, ah, very soon!"

He turns to see the hologram of Halo and laughs as he says,"

Yes, Halo is just about fully charged, and then you, and all of you trash shawl be wiped out for good! Look at it this way Enji, at least you don't have to see everyone you hold dear be wiped out!"

Cloud tires to slash through Xiza 's energy sphere to no avail and says,"

You will never win Xiza. Even if you managed to kill us, others will rise to take are place to stop you!" Xiza looks amused and says,"

Really now, I hope by that you're not referring to your comrade Ben Auro do you? Don't insult me!"

He then lashes Cloud around so fast its like he is a human incased in a massive pinball! And after thrashing Cloud around he stops him in the upper center of the command center and appears above him as he says,

" You put too much stock in the success on that failure! Ben Auro will never be able to live up to his role. After all, he is bound by his frail weak heart, and the limits of humans are quite clear, as you are about to see Cloud Strife! Even if you don't work for me, consider this your absolute termination!

"With this his aura busts as he launches Cloud purely with his magical energy and blasts him outside of the chamber! James and the others are horrified to see Cloud zoom in to the distance, before they see a massive explosion moments later! Doug pounds the ground in frustration as he says,"

Cloud no! Damn you Xiza, you're going to pay!"

Xiza just continues to hover above him as his energy surges and his bones seep back in to him as he says,"

That's right, continue to amuse me while you can gentlemen! I want this day of my ultimate victory to taste as sweet as possible! Hahahaha, if Cloud was the best you got you all might as well get on your knees and beg for forgiveness! So, anyone wants to go first? Or do I need a von, GUH!! What, who dares do that? Huh, no way!"

As Xiza was about to figure out who to try and kill next, his attention is changed quite quickly when he feels a powerful energy blast hit him in the back! He then turns around, looks up, and is shocked to see that the one who fired the blast was none other than Ben, who has finally made it! And as relived as his friends are, they are even more relived to see in his free hand is Cloud! Ben just narrows his eyes at Xiza as he says,"

I have a better idea Xiza, how about you be the one to beg for forgiveness, and maybe I'll finish you quickly and painlessly!"

Shinryudramon finally is able to recover enough from Xiza's blast at the sight of his partner and friend to get back on his feet and says,"

Boss, you made it! What took yah?

" Ben grins at seeing Shinryudramon and the others still alive, if wounded and says

," Hey guys, sorry I was not here to start the kick off. Settling things with Max took longer than I thought, but ill be sure to make up for it.

"Xiza just says,"

So, you're really playing the hero role, even the dramatic last minute dynamic entire I see! Still, how did you get Cloud out of my magic? As soon as the sphere touched anything besides me, it should have exploded with such force that he would have been killed instantly! "

Ben sighs and says,"

Well, it's a good thing that I was able to move fast enough to grab him out of that sphere before it could go off. I knew it was odd Cloud was moving so fast in the opposite direction.

"Xiza is in a state of mild disbelief as he says,

" No, there is no way that a human could move at such speed!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says,"

Then how do you explain this genius? Illusion magic was never my strong suite so what you see is what you get! Whew, glad I did not arrive to late though. You ok Cloud Sensei?

"Cloud just sighs and says," I felt better, but I also felt worse. Still, thanks Ben that was a close one. "

Ben then lands down on the ground and makes sure his teacher and current mentor is able to stand before he smiles and says,"

Don't worry, now I was able to pay you back from all the times you bailed me out. I think we are almost even now."

Cloud grins and says," So, I guess since you're here that means you were able to finally defeat Max?

"Ben nods and says," It was even more brutal then I expected it to be, but, I showed Max once and for all that I more then had what it took to fight on his level, and beyond! "

Cloud chuckles and says," I knew when I sensed one of the two massive powers fading I thought the one that was still stable felt like yours. Congrats Ben, I knew you had it in you.

"Xiza raises his eyebrows as he says,

So, you truly defeated your cousin have you Ben Auro? Well then, it seems Max has become so consumed with his hatred that he has become unstable.

"Ben then says,"

Not at all, even while stressed Max was on the top of his game, I just showed him who was more determined to win, and maybe all the extra training I have done lately helped a little to. "

Xiza just says," In the end it does not matter who was the victor of the battle between the cousins, for in the end you're all about to become predemeint losers!"

Ben just looks at Xiza in the eye and says,"

Don't think you can stamp me through the ground like your other enemies Xiza; I have a history of making those who underestimate me pay dearly.

"Xiza just lands on the ground as he says,

"That may be in the past, but this time your story ends here! Even if the likes of Xehamaru could not finish you, I won't make the same kind of errors. Besides, even if you really did have the power you're supposed to have, even thought I know you don't, you still can't win. Reason one, I won't waste time letting your anger grow for any potentially hazarders outbursts. Second of all, your clearly used a great deal of your energy besting Max, which means you're not even at full power! You made a poor executive choice rushing right from one fight to another my friend, because this will be your last one!"

Ben just takes a deep breath and says,"

Even if that's true, I still have enough strength left to defeat you!"

Xiza looks agitated as his energy spikes, and he says,"

You're annoying overblown misguided confidence no longer amuses me! "

All of a sudden Reala from across the room, who was just finished healing Kyle's wounds looks worried and says,"

Don't worry Ben, ill heal you so you can be back to full strength!

" As she runs over Xiza looks over, and raises his finger as he says,"

Now then, I think you have had enough second chances, no more healing for you weaklings! "

With that in a flash he fires his death beam at her! However, in an instant Ben is in front of her, and smacks it to the side! Kyle 's eyes widen in shock as he says,"

Reala! Whoa, thanks Ben, that was to close!"

Ben just looks at Xiza and says,"

I thought you were sophisticated Xiza, and here I see you trying to cruelly kill a lady!

"Xiza widens his eyes and says,"

What, how were you fast enough to intercept my death beam? Your speed, is far exceeding your latent abblites

" Ben just takes out his Star Sword and says,"

Maybe you have underestimated the potential of humans for the last time Xiza."

Xiza just points his finger at Ben and says,

" Bah, believe me Ben Auro; I am well aware of just what potential you humans have. And that is why, you will never be able to save anyone!"

With this Xiza fires a barrage of energy blasts from his finger, and it's like a storm of deadly energy blasts that can barely be seen! However, Ben shows his speed, and even as the blasts aim for everyone he is able to move fast enough to defect each and every blast with his sword and protect everyone!

When Xiza stops Ben, who is still in his Bankai state, has his golden aura surround him as he says,"

Are you done? I am not going to let you kill anyone else Xiza! No amount of tricks you have will save you!"

Cloud Doug and James then run over as Doug says,"

You can't let this guy of your sights for an instant buddy; he has some messed up power that lets him use his bone's as weapons! And let me tell you, they hurt!

" Ben rises a eyebrow and says," His bones? That's a new one. Thanks, now I'll make sure I don't be careless when I get close to him.

"Xiza laughs again, and has his bones reemerge around his body like a demonic porcupine as he says,

" Oh, don't be shy now. Really, if you won't come to me, then I'll just come, to you!"

With that in a flash he bursts at Ben and it only takes an instant for him to be right above Ben and try to punch and puncture him at the same time! Ben is able to block with the Star Sword, and the force of his foe's attack nearly blows his allies of his feet!

Ben sees Xiza forming a sadistic grin as he says,"

It's not too late you know Ben Auro, to save yourself. As Darth Idious you were truly a remarkable embodiment of chaos. If you would only embrace your true nature, embrace the darkness, I could still see a future of you being my chief enforcer in the new age. Think about it, you would have all the power you would want, you could have anything you would desire!

"Ben narrows his eyes, and has a golden energy sword form in his spare hand as he says,"

You must be joking, because otherwise you would know I would never betray my friends for an oozing slim ball like you! Heh, and besides, I don't trust my job expectancy under your business plan! "

With that he thrusts his energy sword at Xiza, forcing him to back off. The villain then narrows his eyes, and says,"

So be it, then there is only one path for you now, death!"

With that he lashes out with both of his fists and his tail, and Ben moves at full speed to match the attacks! Ben's friends see that Ben and Xiza are blurring around the area with such speed even they can barely keep track of it! X then says,

"Amazing, Ben really has improved a great deal, even since his fight against Kira. I can barely aim my buster where they are before they move some were else! He just might be the chosen hero after all. "

Zero then staggers over, still clutching his injury as he says,

" Maybe, but will it be enough?

"X just sees Ben dodge a few more lethal thrusts and says,

" I hope so, the future of the universe itself depends on the outcome. And right now Ben is are best shot. But, I don't want to just sit here, is the Sub Tank finished charging yet?

"As the Maverick Hunters attempt to self recover enough to jump back in to the fray so far the others see that Ben is miraculously holding his own!

Xiza attempts to change that, by after dodging a dual slash overhead slash from Ben flying above him, and uses his magic to rip parts of the ground and walls out, and hurl a storm of metal debris at Ben at once! However, Ben sees this and simply has his aura flare up to redirect them all at Xiza! The demon lord gives out a slight chuckle, before in an instant he attacks so fast that it appears he did not move at all, as all the hurled objected are sliced and diced in to countless fragments! Ben just remains on guard as he says,"

I admit I am impressed a little Xiza, I figured at first you were another one of those big shots like Weil who likes to call the shots but has his lackeys do the work. At the most I thought you would get in to a robot or transform in to some giant thing or something like in the movies.

"Xiza just looks smug as he says,"

That shows just how little you really know about your situation Ben Auro. And as they say, lack of information can be quite deadly! I am leagues beyond that laughable fool Weil and the others, my ambitions are far more grandiose then his simple greed! Oh that's right, you were not there, but let me fill you in on something. My true identity, is one of the seven great demon lords of Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron himself! I have existed form the first age of existence to this era, thanks to my ambition allowing me to break free from my imprisonment before even Damonus! I have even killed angles, do you really hope to muster enough light to overpower me? "

Ben just says," Wait, on top of everything else now you're really some ancient demon lord to? That's like something out of a comic book. Er, then again it does sort of make sense. Only a demon could pull off hiding so many things, and they always say that the devil is the best at making crooked deals. "

Xiza responds with," My, your taking that revelation a lot more lighter than I thought you would, since it means your fate is sealed!

"Ben just looks confident and says,"

Indeed, and its sealed for me to win! Because now that I know your really one of Zannacross 's top servants, I know I must defeat you for the sake of fulfilling my destiny as a true hero, along with all the other reasons I all ready had to defeat you!

" Xiza just frowns as his aura lashes out and says,"

Defeat me? Fool, you can't even touch me!"

Ben just says," In that case, I'll just have to create more openings, multi Shadow Clones!"

With this Ben gives of a flash of light, before moments later he has dozens of clones besides him! At once they all surround Xiza, and what appears to be the real Ben points his sword at Xiza and says," Ready?

"His clones nod and all say," Oh yah!" With that they all charge at him, and Xiza shrugs as he says,

" Did you not hear me? It's useless! No matter how many of you come at me you will all fall!

"With that in a instant his spikes extend, before they puncture all of the clones! At once Xiza laughs madly as dark lighting crackles out of his bones, and shocks all of them! Shinryudramon sees this and says,"

No boss! "He is about to charge when Cloud puts his arm up and says,"

Not just yet, Xiza will expect us to rush in. Wait till his guard is down. "

Shinryudramon then turns to Cloud and says," But, we can't let him get turned in to Swiss cheese!

"James then looks at all of the Ben's and says," Don't worry Shinryudramon, Ben by now seems to know not to just rush in and attack blindly. He has a plan, I hope. "

With this we turn back to Xiza still laughing madly as he hears all the Ben's scream in pain before he finally retracts his bone spikes and says," Is this the best that you had? As expected, but a letdown nether the less! Oh well, better a fast painless death anyway, eh Enji? Now to, what? "

Xiza was preparing to slice of the real Ben's head as soon as he found the real one. But as the clones all go up in a puff of smoke, Xiza is unsettled to see that all of the Ben's he hit where all clones, and the real one is not in sight! Quickly looking around he takes to the air again and says,"

What the, when did he vanish? I should have been able to detect his movements. Blast it, think you can hide from me? Real heroic of you, show yourself so we can end this, I have a galaxy to destroy! Huh, what the?

" He is shocked when all of a sudden he senses a surge in power, and looks directly to the left of him just in time to see the wall there burst apart, and the real Ben rocket out right for him with his sword glowing as he says,

" It's not hiding, it's a set up, something I thought you would be use to by now Xiza! Take this, Divine Flare Edge!

" With this the Star Sword has holy energy surge around it, and Ben is coming right for his foe's head! Xiza dodges at full speed, but he is not able to get away unscathed, Ben manages to slices his blade across Xiza! This causes the demon lord to yell out in shock and blasts back, before he glares at Ben and says,

" That, stung. You sniveling vermin, so you can only fight like a worm and crawl out of your hole to strike? Well, your little pod shots are useless, all they can achieve is to anger me further! Huh, what is this?

"He is shocked to see blood on his hand, and realizes Ben's attack slashed across both his left hand and his face before he says,"

Impossible, I am, bleeding? "

Ben grins as he says,"

My Xiza, it seems you have not had to fight for so long you're a little out of practice. Your arrogance will be your downfall, next time I'll make sure to land a fatal blow!"

With this Xiza gets furious as his energy causes the area to shake and nearly blow Ben back before he says

," Enough! You just keep digging your own grave, because your dreams of getting out of this alive are nothing but a dream! Unlike humans, a demon's body, especially a demon of my caliber, never has its performance deteriorate, even after a million years! My power is vastly superior to yours, and you will be forced to see that soon enough!"

Ben just looks serious as he says,

" I don't care how much stronger you are. For the sake of my friends, and for everyone who the Enji Knights have sworn to protect, I am going to defeat you Xiza!"

Xiza regains his composer long enough to wipe the blood off his face, before he gives a snide chuckle and says,"

Friends this, friends that, you really are a broken record Ben Auro! Its painfully pathetic to see you still believe so strongly in illusionary bounds. Tsc, friendship, such a amusing word. Can one truly trust anyone? You know all too well, just how fickle the bounds of friends are. Your own best friend Ricky Okeaf, Larxene, Kira, and even your beloved mentor Max! All of the people that you held dear one by one showed there true side, and betrayed you!

You still think there is a real thing such as a true friend! You never know, when your most trusted person in the world, becomes your worse enemy! Bah, the only thing that is for certain, is the strength of your own ambition! Wasting time on things that will only slow you down, is just weakling your own position. And that is why as long as you waste your time with such foolishness, you will never be able to stop me! Because you were chained to such emotions, you even broke down and formed another personality, Darth Idious, just to deal with the pain! But I promise you, the only thing that is promised for you now is even more pain!"

Ben just sees his friends run up to back him up and Cloud says,"

Your wrong Xiza, a heartless monster like you could never understand. To worry about others, to hesitate about those you care about is not a mistake. Even if one hesitates, it's still possible to hold on to a dream. And since we all share are dreams and hopes, we are all united, and that is what I would call a friend.

"Doug nods and says," What he said! You're not going to turn us against each other Xiza, buds stick with each other to the end!"

Kyle nods and says," That's right, a hero stands by his comrades to the end, and together we are going to run you through Xiza!"

Ben grins and says," So Xiza, still think the power of friendship is so weak?

"Xiza rolls his eyes and says,"

Please, I don't care how deluded the lot of you are, Ill tear apart your friendship along with your lives!

"He then looks at Axl, and grins as he says,"

You think your values are absolute? Hahaha, HAHAAHA! I'll show you just how easy it is for friends to become allies!" With this he takes something out of his robe, and then takes out a golden ring, formed like a skull, and a red jewel with a W imprinted in it before he puts it on his right middle finger and says,"

Axl, remember what I said before? Now it's time I show you I was telling the truth! No more games, awaken, and fulfill your true destiny!

Code Command executive W, active Omega Program!

" With this the ring glows, and a purple aura comes out and merges with his own, before it lashes out at Axl before anyone can react! Ben sees this and says,"

What the? Now what is he up to?

"He sees soon enough, that Xiza was not bluffing about Axl, because moments later, the next generation prototype reploid is clutching his head in pain, and screaming loudly! He nearly looks mad as he says," No, stop it! NO!!

" X and Zero run over to him and X says,

" What is it Axl? Wait a second, no, this can't be! Whoa!"

Both of them are blown back as Axl snarls, before his body's colors once more turn blue and white, and to his friends horror he has entered his berserk state once more! Ben then says," Oh come on, now out of all times? "

Zero then says,"

Are you kidding me? Are you telling me Xiza has control over the berserk program Axl has been breaking out in to?

"X then turns to Xiza and says,

"But, the Vector company did not build Axl, as far as we could tell.

"Xiza laughs and says,"

Oh I did not build him, but I know who did! Ah, you have only yourself to blame Zero. If you would just have expected your true role after the Eurasia incident, then he would have never been created in the first place! Ah, but just like Ben Auro you refuse to expect your true nature, which is why I'll take great pleasure in seeing you all be slathered by your own former comrade. Rip them to shreds and blast them to bits Axl!"

Axl howls in mad fury, and eyes Ben before saying,"

Destroy, DESTROY!!" He then has energy burst out of his hand, before in his left hand materializes a giant energy Gatling gun, and a beam cannon in his right hand! Ben then sighs and says,

" Oh great, this is just what we don't need!

"X then says," Axl, can you hear us? Don't listen, don't let whatever is going on inside you change who you are!"

Axl just turns to X, and opens fire! As his comrade proceeds to nearly blast X apart the blue bomber's descendent uses his Ultimate Armor's thrusters to get out of the way, and as he avoids the barrage of attacks Bacchus scans of Axl and says,

" It's no use mister X, his processing systems do not appear to be functioning. I do detect that his own conscious, has been overwritten with another program, something that was installed in to him from his "Black box". The only way I can propose to ceases mister Axl's assault without his termination is to find a way to cease the system causing to enter this berserk state. However, I regret I have yet to formulate a effective way to do that yet.

"Cloud then slashes a missile fired at him before saying," I guess to start we should try to immobilize him if we can. Sigh, if we were not pressed for time all ready."

Ben then looks at the crazed Axl and says,"

Still, it's not his fault, and he is being controlled. I can't just kill him for being a pawn; I know how much it sucks to not be able to control your actions. I won't let Xiza cause even more suffering, so ill snap Axl out of this before I, whoa!"

He sees Axl now turn his attention to Ben and Ben has to make some evasive maneuvers to not get hit before he jumps in the air and says,"

Er, it would hurt if he would stop firing for a second!"

Axl then grins, stops firing, and drops his weapons. However he then has a gigantic purple colored sword form, a sword that would look very familiar to those that played Zero three! Axl in a instant lunges at Ben, and slashes at him with such force that the ground trembles as Ben blocks the strike Axl just slashes again and again, and Ben is pushed back as he says," This is nuts! I mean I know Axl had power, but he never showed anything of this caliber! What is he? Huh? Oh no!"

He then sees that Xiza is not going to just sit back and let his mind slave do all the work, as he is right beside him, with his palms having energy surround them as he grins and says,

" What is he? Simple, a proper weapon of mass destruction! Pillar of Armageddon!

"With this he gleefully fires a powerful energy blast that blasts Ben in to the wall!

He then says," Now then Ben, have you seen how little you really know? Your struggles are futile, every time you reach a path you will only fall deeper in to darkness and despair!

"Ben just gets back up and says,"

You're the one who really does not know anything Xiza! The future is what you make it. No matter what pain you run in to, as long as you keep going forward you can grasp happiness! I am going to stop you, Kira, and all the other members of the Zannacross Empire! "

With this Axl fires another blast from his re-summoned hand cannon, however Shinryudramon warps in front of Ben and blocks it with his shield as he says,"

That's right, not even your boss, the so called god of evil himself will stop us from ending this war so we can finally have some peace and quiet. Ah, I just realized I don't even know what a world not at war is like! Hope it's not too boring, er forget I said that.

"Xiza laughs as he says,"

And you will never see a society at peace, because no such one exists! Everyone can not all be sastfyed will always be conflict. The only true end, is for everything to end!"

Zero just at last fully recharges his energy from his reserve sub-tank, as well as reattaches his arm, before he points his Z saber at Xiza and says,"

You can just save it! We are never going to give up. Even if it takes another million years, us and those like us will fight for peace for as long as it takes!

"Xiza just sighs and has two of his bones once more form in to swords as he says,

" I figured as much. Very well, then I can see we have little left to discuss. Let the massacre continue!

"With that Ben says,"

I don't think so, it's not over yet!"

With this everyone resumes the fight, but for now we change views, to briefly look at another important event ,

* * *

Lacus Brad and there group finally landing on Halo! Now, this might not seem important, but we turn there anyway as they land the Zinyu Force shuttle, and see the massive damage that was caused between the showdown of the cousins! Not sure what caused this Yuna says

," Is this how this Halo structure was designed? It's odd enough that this ring weapon has a planet like structure, but it's even odder that it would be full of holes.

"Terra then says,"

I do not think this was intentional, the rest of this Halo looked normal. This is clearly where those tremendous powers were colliding and where that explosion took place. "

Brad just whistles and says,

" Looks like we missed quite a show. Too bad, let's stop sightseeing and get to where the action is all ready!

" Collette then looks worried and says," But, weren't we stopping here to make sure none of our friends were hurt?

"Sabin then says," That's right Brad, try for once to show some compassion. Someone lost that fight, and if it's one of us we must make sure we can save them.

"Brad just cracks his neck and says," Give me a break. Either it's the lame bad guy who got blown to hell, or one of our guys bit the big one. Either way it's too late anyway.

"Lacus just looks around and says,"

Don't say that Brad, we still might be able to save someone. Even if it's a slim chance, I can't over look leaving someone to die if I could have done anything. "

Brad just sighs and says,

" Oh find, if it makes you feel better Lacus doll, I know how much you like to feel like a good girl. Just try not to take long, I still have not had my fill of fighting for the day and I would hate to miss out on another good fight! If that damn stuck up takes the glory for himself again ill, huh? Whoa!"

Brad kicks a rock, before he sees below none other than Max, out cold! It seems Ben's final attack against him hit him harder then he let Ben believe, because Brad sees him face down on the ground, unconscious, and with blood all around him!

Lacus walks over and says," Did you see something Brad? Huh, oh no! Max! "

She at once runs to his side, and rolls him over, she checks his pulse and says,"

Good, he is still alive, even if he feels weak. This is not good, I have to move fast!

"With this she at once has her holy aura surround her before she begins to heal Ben's cousins many injuries! As her friends run over to her Brad just moans and says,"

What are you doing Lacus!? He may be Ben's cuz, but he is still the enemy remember? After tricking everyone and being the guy who released this giant thing in the first place, you're just going to let that slide?

"Lacus just looks right at Brad and says,"

It's not his fault Brad! He was betrayed by Kira, and used by both him and Xiza. And once more Xiza tricked Max to get what he wanted. He does not deserve to die like this, and I won't let him die like this! After all, he use to be someone who protected me long ago, it's the least I can do. I just hope I am not too late.

"Brad just groans and kicks the ground so hard it shatters around him before he says,

" Find, but one of these days your kindness will get you in so much trouble even I won't be able to bail you out! Heal the traitor if you want, I have to make him pay for looking down on me anyway. But for now I think I'll go check what is causing all of those rumblings, and see if I can cause even larger ones!

" With this he looks at the command tower in the distance and grins madly before he yells like a pro wrestler and says,"

Oh yah, time for Brad the great to show everyone who the true number one is!"

Sabin runs up to him and says,"

Brad! Don't you dare go off again on your own! No wait!

"As he runs over Brad just cracks his knuckles and takes a massive leap in the direction of the command tower! Sabin then says,"

Damn it Brad, I seen better behaved royal toddlers! We are going to have a long talk when this is over, this behavior cannot continue, not if you have any desire to be an Enji someday Brad. "

Terra just looks at him and says,"

Let it go Sabin, we have more important matters to deal with at the moment.

"With this they see Lacus using the most powerful healing magic she has, and after a minute she sees all of Max's wounds are healed, and is even more relived to see Max stir! A few seconds later he moans and says,"

All right I am up! Geeze, can't let a guy get any sleep anymore! Huh, wait, where am I?

"He grabs his head, before his eyes open and he sees Lacus. He then looks shocked and says," Lacus, what are you doing here? Did, you just heal me?

"Lacus smiles and nods as she says," Yes, we just landed on Halo when we saw this area, and Brad saw you lying here. I am so glad, that I got here in time. "

Max grins and says," I guess I am too. Man, your magi

c is really top notch Lacus, after the beating I got I feel good as new."

Vaan then grins and says,

" That's Lacus for you, her white magic skills are at the same level of the masters, maybe even better."

Lacus just blushes and says,"

I don't' know about that. I just, try to do the best I can.

"Max stands back up, and looks at Lacus and says," Well, I see you have grown as much as Ben has. "

Lacus just looks at Max and says,"

Max, thank you.

"Sabin then says," So, did Xiza do this to you? If he was able to damage you this badly, then we are in for a very uphill fight it would seem.

"Max just laughs and says,"

Xiza? Hell no, like I would lose to him. No, Ben did this to me.  
"Everyone is shocked at this, and Lacus steps back and gasps as she says,"

What? Ben, did this to you? But, why?

" Max just looks over to the right, still sees his large Beskar sword still stuck on the rock Ben knocked it in to, before he stretches his hand, and uses his energy to summon it in to his hand as he says,"

Don't worry, I had it coming. Seems my cousin and I could not see eye to eye, and the only way we could settle things was in a dual. And, as much as I hate to admit it, he caught me off guard, and defeated me.

"Lacus is amazed and says,"

Ben, really defeated you? Wow, I know he has improved greatly lately, but even so, to have beaten you, he really must have come far.

"Max looks down and says,"

I admit I did not think he had what it took to really surpass me. But, he really has put everything he has in to becoming the chosen hero, the Enji worthy of the Star Sword. And, he was able to fight on the same level as me at last. Heh, I guess I had it coming; after all I did kind of dupe you all, and kill his former buddy Rick. Well, Rick had it coming for being a double crossing idiot, but still. I admit though, as much of a drag that it is to admit it, Ben was the one who was acting mature in are fight, that's most likely why he was able to get me to lose my cool, that he was the one who was knowing what he was doing. But, in the end, I think he did me a favor.

I was so consumed with rage, that I could not even think straight. If I went on alone to fight Xiza, I would most likely let Xiza trick me again, and be in worse shape than I was in before, AKA dead. Heh, who would have thought Ben's corny friendship speech's had some meaning for once, I am beginning to think there is something to his strength, the strength of trying to protect those precious to you. It's been so long since I had anyone to protect, anyone I could trust, I forgot it was indeed something real.

"Lacus just looks at Max and says,"

Max, I am sorry, sorry you had to suffer for so long alone.

"Max grins and says," What are you sorry about Lacus? You did nothing wrong, so don't apologize for what others do, you only have to be responsible for your own actions. Oh? He and everyone feel a tremor, and turn to see a flash of light go off from Halo's command tower in the distance and Max narrows his eyes as he says,"

After all, the ones who are really responsible for this have enough to answer all ready, and its time I make them pay their debts.

"Lacus looks concerned, and says," Those power levels, they must be Ben and the others. And the massive darkness that they are surrounding , must be Xiza! I never imaged, he would be able to hide such a tremendous power from everyone.

"Max looks serious and says,"

That's Xiza for you, always hiding something, but this is the final card. But, in the end it does not matter, because once and for all his hand is going to be forced once and for all. "

Lacus then tries to put on a playful face and says,"

So, I suppose now you want to join the fight? I guess it's no use trying to persuade you otherwise. I know you won't listen to reason. "

Max grins and says,"

Why so worried? Because of your healing magic I am back to full health. And with you guys backing me and Ben up we have this in the bag. Besides, this whole mess, started because I rushed in to try and have my revenge. But this time, I am going to avenge my comrades the right way. Lacus, will you and the others help me?

"Lacus winks and says," Of course! It's the only way I can make sure you Ben and everyone don't overdo it again! Besides, I want to do my part to.

"Sabin then nods and says,"

Yes, we will all do what we can to insure this accursed monstrosity of a weapon never completes its task. "

Max then grins and gives off a view lighting practice swings of his massive sword to ready himself, before saying,"

Then what the hell are we still standing for? As I recall time is of the essence, so let's bust this Halo, and clean Xiza's clock! "

Just as they all nod and prepare to move, all of a sudden they hear a new voice, laugh madly! It then says,

" Oh my, so you all think you can save the day, with a heroic Calvary rush? I don't think so; I think I would prefer to have the script of ultimate destruction go right as it was written!

"Everyone then sees the sky go dark, and lightning bolts strike down as Lacus says,

" What is this? I sense, a tremendous dark energy above us! But, where did it come from? It's not Kira, its pure evil with not a hint of remorse.

" Max then starts to recognize the laugh and says,"

Wait, I remember this voice? Oh come on, are you kidding me!?"

With this a lightning bolt strikes down right in front of them, and a column of darkness bursts out of the ground, and the laughing man reveals himself as he says,"

Oh my, you have quite the memory little dog! Good, I wanted you to remember my voice, so you remember who killed you in a spectacularly bloody fashion, Max Bruder!

"Sure enough, out of the dark portal fly's out none other than the masked Ravxen! The Dark Enji is as overly dramatic as ever, and says,"

What do we have here? Have you all achieved your goals in life boys and girls? Because soon enough, you won't have a life left! HAhaha!"

Lacus then says,"

Why is a Dark Enji here? They and the Zannacross Empire and Vector have no alliance.

"Ravxen just breaks out of his laugh and says,"

True enough my dear little simpleton. However, I am what you call a man who does not let things like a banner get in the way of what he wants. And right now, what I want to see, is the wonderful sound of billions of worthless peons screaming there wonderful cry of death! Yes, more than anything I go where ever mass destruction beckons. So, that's why stopping this ring of death is a big no no, warriors of light! Yes, humans have hogged the stage for far too long as it is, and now it's time for the requiem of utter anhalation to wipe the set clean!

"Max just sighs and says," Today is just one thing after another, but right now I don't have time for this!"

Ravxen instantly turns serious, and through his skull dragon mask his inhuman eyes glare at Max as he says,"

Oh, in a hurry are we? Oh that's too bad! You see, in case your empty head forgot, last we met, on planet SR-388 you surprised me, and made a fool of me!"

Max grins and says,"

Oh I get it, you want revenge? What's the matter, can't handle someone being better then you?

"Ravxen then laughs madly as he says,

"Oh please, you, better than me?

I am Ravxen, the Phantom of Chaos! My power is without peer! And, its time you pay the price for meddling in my performance and leaving a stain on my deadly reputation, the ultimate price!"

With this his energy explodes, and his dark energy causes the ground around him to crumble! Max just gets in to fighting stance and says,"

Yah you can shut up now Ravxen. I don't care how mad you are, because I am going to make you madder. I don't really care what you really are, because you're not going to stop me from helping Ben and the others kill Xiza! So if you want to dance, then let's dance! "

Ravxen then chuckles and has a sword of pure dark energy form in his hand as he says,"

Hehe, at least you're not foolish enough to think you can run from my wrath,

time to make that prideful howl of yours a squeal of death!"

Max is ready to fight, but he is shocked when someone grabs his shoulder, and it's Lacus! She looks at him and says,"

Max, you wish to help Ben and the others right? You want to, stop Xiza?

" Max looks a little confused, and says,"

Well duh. Still, this nut won't let me go till I break his fancy mask and his body with it!

"Lacus then says," Please, leave this to us, and go help Ben. "

Max raises an eyebrow and says,"

What are you saying Lacus? You know this Ravxen guy is not just a psycho, but a deadly powerful one, I sense as much darkness in him as I do Xiza. And, as much as I really want to finally shut up Xiza. I still have enough pride and honor in me that I can't just stand by and let you guys have to fight him alone. Heh, Ben would never forgive me if I let anything bad happened to you, and I would never forgive myself for that matter.

"Lacus smiles warmly and says,"

Don't worry, I , have been training a lot myself. And, with Miss Terra and the others helping me I am sure we can hold him off. Max, you helped me before, and now it's time I help you. Don't worry, I'll be find.

"Max looks at her, looks at Ravxen, and sees another explosion break out of the command tower and says,

" I guess you're right. Heh, never could win a argument with you. Just be careful ok?

"Lacus nods and says," Same to you Max. "Max then turns to the command tower and says," I just have one more thing, to ask you. Lacus, if anything were to happen to me, promise you will look over Ben for me? "

Lacus is caught off guard and says,"

What? Max, what are you saying? "

Max's energy blasts out again and he looks down as he says,"

Don't worry; I don't plan on dying anytime soon. It's just, if anything would happened to me, you're the only one I could really count on, that could be able to make sure he stays out of trouble. I know, he can be a bit slow with things, and he is a bit clueless with how the world works. But even still, he has a good heart, one of the best I know. He was even able to get me to regain something I thought I lost forever.

And, you do know, he cares about you, more than anything.

"Lacus is caught off guard by that, and looks down before she says,"

Max, I, know. "

Max grins and says,

" Just don't, let him down, don't abonded him all right? He has suffered enough, and when this is over he deserves to be happy.

"Lacus looks down, before she looks right at Max and says,"

I, understand. Don't worry, I promise, I will protect him."

Max then nods and says," All right then, time for me to finish what I started, good luck. "

With this Max bursts of in the direction of the command tower, and this of course infuriates Ravxen, as he says," What is this? You dare think you can take me lightly!? Vermin, die!

" With this he forms in essence a Frezia style Destructo Disc in his hand, and hurls it right at Max! However, he is shocked to see in a flash Lacus appear right in front of it, and slash the purple energy disc in half with her Oath keeper sword! Ravxen chuckles and says,"

And what do we have here? Run along little bird, you're not what I am interested in at the moment. If you have any desire to live, you will stand aside, I want to make that show boater suffer, but if you stop me ill make you suffer more, and beg me to kill you!"

Lacus then looks right at him and says, "

That is not going to happen, I cannot allow you to pass. Right now, Max needs to help Ben and the others stop Xiza from unleashing the ultimate tragedy. I, will not let you interfere.

"Ravxen looks amused and says

," Oh, and you think you can stop me? Your noble intentions are a riot, but the joke is not funny. Let me make this clear, you have no chance at all of victory!

" Lacus then powers up her holy energy, and gets in to her own fighting stance as her friends get along side her and she says

" I never intended this to be funny. No matter what, I won't let you have your way Ravxen!"

Ravxen chuckles evilly and says," How sweet, you're trying to put up a brave front and try and be useful. However, I can see the fear in your eyes my little caged canary. You're afraid you won't be able to save your precious friends, and your right! "

Terra fly's to the side of Lacus and says,"

You won't be able to frighten us you fiend. No matter how bleak it looks we will show you how powerful we are. And, at the same time the others will stop Xiza!

"Ravxen just puts his hand on his head, and his head up as he says,"

You dimwits just don't get it! I guess I have to pull out the punch line for you dimwits of light! Want to know a secret? Xiza, is not just a pretty ugly face! Oh no, in fact he is one of the great seven demon lords, the most powerful minions of Zannacross!"

This shocks everyone, and Lacus says," A demon, lord? "

Ravxen then laughs madly Joker style as he says,"

I don't think you peons get how outclassed your little comrades are! Let me put it this way.

Let's see, Esper halfbreed, Terra your world got its magical power I recall form that so called war of the Magi correct? The real story was that one of those powers was a celestial one, and the other two, the ones called Doom and Poltergeist, were just servants of the demon lord. "

Terra gasps at this and says," How would you know about that? Are you telling me that the,"

Ravxen laughs and says,"

Bingo darling, a true demon lord has as much power as ten of those jokers! Your pals are about to become served on a very long stick!

" Lacus then says," No, even if Xiza is a demon lord, Ben and Max, and the others will still be able to defeat him! No matter who the opponents are, they never give up, and neither will I! I will, make sure they can count on me as well!" Ravxen just sighs and says,

" I see, your stupidity is so overwhelming that I think I am going to be sick. In that case I think ill eradicate you now. I should have mentioned, being stuck with me is even worse than going to fight Xiza! But, if you desire to die in style, then far from be to deny you! Genocide Rain!

"With this Ravxen has his energy explode, before he holds out his hands in the air, and fires countless blasts of energy! Soon enough they cover the artificial sky, before Lacus and the others see a rainstorm of red blasts rain down on them! At once Lacus hastily sets up one of her energy barriers to protect her and her friends! As the blasts pour down and get defected they nearly blow the area around them apart!

Vaan sees Ravxen gleefully continue his onslaught as he says,"

Well, this is just great! I know we had to let Max get away, but now we are stuck with this guy! "

Sabin shakes his fist and says,"

Even the Grand Master could not completely handle this madman.

"Lacus just looks determined and says,"

Maybe, but, I have power of my own." Terra then looks at Lacus and says," You're willing to try and control the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? "Lacus nods and says," I have been working on it, and I think I can draw out its power without it trying to take control by now. And besides, if Ben and the others can press forward, then so can I !"

With this Ravxen looks bored as he says,

" If you're just going to cower then this slather is going to be rather dull! Really now, I am wasting my time with the likes of you. I want the head of that dog!"

Lacus then has her energy surge, and she says," No, you're not going to get away, I won't let you! "

With this she causes a shockwave from her aura to blast the rest of her foe's attacks, and as this shockwave heads for Ravxen his barrier forms around him and it shatters around him. Still this causes him to raise an eye brow and he says,"

So, you really do have some thrones in you my frail little rose. I never thought the vessel of the celestial beast would be able to tame it like that. Still, it matters not. You're still imprisoned in the cruel cage of destiny dear, nothing you do will allow you to escape it. My, I wonder if when you realize how powerless you are your pretty heart will break? Meh, as amusing as it would be to see, I don't have time to wait, so I'll just make this the final! Goners Sympathy!

"As the deranged dark Enji puts his hands together to fire a massive purple energy blast at everyone!

Lacus sees this and says," No, you're wrong Ravxen! No matter what people might say my fate is, in the end I decide my own future. Being with everyone has taught me that much. And, I want to continue to feel new experiences, to feel new joys, to keep on living, and that's why, I can't let everything end here! Burst Stream of Judgment!"

With this Lacus unleashes a powerful holy blast to match her foe's, and as it collides with its counterpart it creates an explosion that lights up the sky! However, with everyone having there only problems, no one even has the time to see it!

* * *

Well, that's not true, Brad sees it. Lacus's boyfriend is still taking massive leap after leap to get to the command tower, and he sees the explosion. However, he just grunts and says,"

Well, looks like some more action is going on. Typical, they always start the fun without me! They always try to keep me away, to keep me from the glory I deserve! I had it with the higher ups, they are jealous that I have so much power without having to play by their lame rules! Bah, Sabin the Grand Master and the others can't hold me back to long. Soon enough, everyone will be forced to expect who the true master is! Bah, but what is really starting to tick me off is that god damn know it all Max! Why the hell is Lacus so magnanimous on him?

Even after all he has done, she is willing to over look it, when she has been moaning about the things I do lately? It's all because of that god damn star loser! I knew it from the beginning, the more he hangs around her, the more it contaminates her mind! Ever since she felt sorry for him for him having that breakdown she has been more and more neglectful of why we are the prefect couple! If it were not for the dance, she might have totally forgotten why she and I are destined to be together forever!

Well, I won't allow it. If Benny boy won't back off, I'll make him back off! I don't care how many people in high places have sympathy for him, I won't let anyone stand in my way! And his damn cousin, he thinks he knows everything, but he an't got jack on me!

And, if he keeps barking up the wrong tree ill show him what happens when you keep trying to, huh? Ah, finally!

" He stops as he sees he is just another jump from the command tower and grins widely and says

" Finally, damn ring being so big. Now, it's time I smash this Xiza freak, and get the recognition I deserve!

" With this he takes a big step forward as he prepares to take a jump, so big, that he shatters the rock he was on, causing yellow tentacles to burst out! A shocked Brad says,"

What kind of trap is this? Whoa!"

With this all of a sudden he is entangled and dragged down before he can even raise his fists! Moments later he is dragged several levels below, and hits the ground face first! While this only stuns him, he is all ready mad as a bull and says," All right! Who wants to get wasted next? Huh? Damn, and I thought I seen enough ugly mugs for the day!"

He looks around, and sees that he is now in a area that looks entirly composed of the same decaying flesth that the Flood are made off! He then looks up and sees the source of the tentacles and everything else is a gigantic Venus Flytrap like Flood monster with a large mouth formed from overlapping fleshy 'leaves' ! Brad hears the monster grumble before it says,"

This is not your grave human...But you are welcome in it."

Despite being face to face with the most gruesome monster yet Brad just grins and says,

" What the hell is this suppose to be? Think you can stop me freak? "The Flood monster responds with,"

I, am the leader of the creatures that have hungered hear throughout countless eras in time. I am the Grave mind of the flood! I have finally awoken to taste food for me and my brethren. And now, we will consume all, and reassert are domination over all life! And you, large human, shawl be my first feast to celebrate the end of are long hibernation! "

Brad just grins and says,"

Oh, think you can eat me? I tore apart bigger things then you, so if you want your long life to end here then let me go! Since I have bigger fish to fry the Unstoppable Juggernaught might even let you live!

"With that the Grave mind roars before more tentacles lash out, and Brad sees various types of flood monsters crawl out as their leader says,

" You understand nothing mindless human! We consume all, we concur all! Are conquest of all sentient beings in the cosmos is absolute! Its only natural, that the most superior, most adaptable species rules over all!"

This gets Brad to laugh madly as he says,

" If that's your judgment " Audrey", then you should just submit to me! Because Brad Fowltror is the most superior, most powerful, and most adaptable being of all! "

This angers all the flood and Grave Mind lashes out with more tentacles as it says,"

Arrogant life form, your ego precedes you, humans are but a frail race. WE have far evolved past them, we are far more worthy then them! RUH!!

" It tried to constrain Brad with its tentacles, but Brad shows how little he thinks of the flood as he flicks his wrist and shatters one of them, before his muscles expand and blow the others away! He then gives the giant monster the middle finger as he says,"

I don't care if you were the top dog back when this thing was smelling new, because now I am the top dog! Huh, whoa!

" He then sees all the small flood parasites swarm him, and one jumps on his face! The more humanoid ones then tackle him, and Grave Mind then says,"

Bah, no matter how much time passes are supremacy will forever be set in stone! Nothing can stop are consumption, we can only be slowed down! We remember the power humans have over magical energy, but the flood can consume even that! We consume everything!

" With this the towering nearly eighty meters high monster that is composed of composed of rotting corpses and bio-matter lunges over Brad, before it devours Brad and all of its minions in one bite! While Brad punches and kicks it so hard its flesh stretches far, it managed to force Brad down its throat! It then laughs and says,

" Arrogant human, know your place! All are food for the flood, defiance is pointless. Now, time to bring the other life form's I sense to their grave. And then we can resume are ultimate conquest! Huh, what is this? No, it can't be! RUAH!!!"

With this he feels a burning sensation in his lower body, before a burst of power blows out of it! Moment's later Brad leaps out, looking twice as large, furious, covered in stomach acid and now at fifty percent of his power!

Brad then says," You damn ugly freak, you think you can devour me!? Ill blast apart every last one of you!

" Grave Mind then howls and says," Your power is grand indeed human, but that won't stop the flood! We will just make that power part of our own! "

With this more smaller floor burst out of the ground and try to infect him! However Brad just says,"

What is this? You trying to take me over?

Idiots, you just don't get it! No one can control Brad the great! NO ONE!!

" With this he powers up even more, to at least eighty percent of his power, and all the flood that try to infect him shatter on impact from his now steel like body, and are blown away! A infuriated Grave Mind says," You're not a human, what are you? "

Brad grins, before both of his hands glow with power and he says,

" I told you, I am not just another lame weakling, I am the most powerful fighter of all! No one is going to stop me from making everyone see that I am the true number one either! Time I remined you what the number one rule of the jungle is freak, and its the rule of the strong!

And since you got on my nerves, you're going to die! So, you wanted to devour me, consume my power? Then eat this, have all you can eat! HAHAHAAHA!"

With this Brad pumps up his muscles, and has his energy explode before he thrusts his hand up, and puts up his index fingers before unleashing a sudden burst of green energy, in the same explosive fashion that Nappa from DBZ used to level a city as his calling card! This blast totally destroys the massive Grave Mind, and as every cell of it is being shattered is says,"

No, this can't be! We are destined, to consume all! I, cannot be stopped! I,RAHH!!!

" With this last outburst it is totally decimated and as Brad sees the smoke coming out of the massive crater where his wound be eater once stood he grins as he sees a small amount of charred flesh remaining before he stomps it and says,"

Looks like he learned the hard way what happens when you diss the number one Enji! Bah, no matter how big you are, you can't stop me! Huh?"

He sees that even with Grave Mind dead the Flood still stand, and as more crawl out of the ground he spits on the ground and says,"

Bah, can't take a hint can we boys? You can't stop me, I'll kill all of you! I am so sick of everyone disrespecting me! Ill drag all of those smug punks who think they are better then me, through the mud, before I break every bone in there stuck up bodies! Anyone, who tries to stand in the way of the Unstoppable Juggernaught, will pay the price. I don't care who or what it is, I won't let anyone take away what is rightfully mine! So now, time to kill all of you but ugly monsters, and smash that Xiza loser before he fires this weapon, and kill my fans! SO GET LOST!

" With this he smashes the ground with his large fists, and causes the ground around him to shatter, causing more flood to fall to the metal exterior of the ring! Brad then jumps up in the air, before unleashing a barrage of green energy blasts in a Tommy gun fashion to reduce his foe's ranks even farther! However, as Brad's bombardment rocks Halo itself, are hero's are too busy to notice, and lets return to them to find out why!

* * *

With this we return back to the main event, Ben and the others handling the combined onslaught of Xiza and the crazed out of control Axl! As the previous events were happening at the same time as the so far covered parts of the fight, we return to right where we left off, with Ben keeping on his toes to avoid losing them!

While Ben is now powerful enough to handle Axl even after his tremendous increase in power, he still has been reluctant to go all out in his attacks for fear of hurting his mind controlled friend. However, Axl is not sharing the problem, and with Xiza directing his commands the situation is swiftly getting worse and worse as are hero's are getting worn down! At the moment Ben has just defected another energy blast from Xiza, only to be hit from behind by Axl! As he lands on the ground Xiza chuckles and says,

" So now my foolish warriors of light, do you see how hopeless your struggle is? "

Ben just shakes his hand to get the feeling back in to it and says,"

Yah, not hopeless at all! We are going to win no matter what Xiza!"

X then says," That's right, you have not beaten us yet!

"Xiza sighs and says," In that case ill just have Axl blast the last of your will out of you! Finish them!

" Axl roars before he charges again to try and punch X, and his comrade barely manages to get out of the way as he punch's a hole in the floor!

X then says," Fight it Axl! Are you going to just let Xiza control you? "

X gets his answer, when Axl has his chest glow, before he fires a red orb from his chest, that covers the ceiling, and all of a sudden unleashes a massive gravity orb, that pins everyone besides Axl and Xiza to the ground! Cloud struggles to not fall face first to the ground as he says,

" Damn it, that one attack seems to have increased the gravity in the room a hundred, maybe even a thousand times! "

Ben, who was use to moving in high gravity is able to stay on his feet, but he is still sluggish as he looks at Axl and says,

" This is not good, at this rate, I might not have a choice but to do what ever it takes to make him stop. We are running out of time, and we can't, AH!

" Ben's speech is interrupted as he is slashed in the back by Xiza! The demon lord then enwraps his tail around Ben, and says,"

Time? Your all ready out of time Ben Auro! No more games, I won't allow you to disrespect me any longer. Axl, kill them all, unleash your rage!"

With this Axl slowly nods, before he forms a giant Proton Cannon in his hands, and points it at his immobilized comrades while laughing maniacally! As it charges up Zero says,

" Damn it Axl, don't do this! You really want to become a pawn for some madman?

"Xiza looks smug as he says," Its no use Zero, this is the true Axl! Like you, his true nature is a being that exists only to destroy! He is what you rejected, and since I am who awoken him, he obeys me! Enough, rid him from my sight this instant!

" Axl points his massive cannon at Zero as it finish's charging up and he says,"

Zero,, RAH!!" With this he grabs his head with his free hand, and staggers backwards in pain.

Xiza sees this and says,

" What, is he, resisting? Impossible! Huh? Why are you laughing when your about to die Ben Auro?" He sees Ben laughing even though his neck is being squeezed by his foe's tail! He just looks at Xiza and says,

" Its funny because even after you have lived for so long you still have no idea what people are really about Xiza! They are more then just statistics and data, they have hearts! Even inorganic guys like X Zero and Axl have hearts some were inside them to! And having a heart, makes it impossible to predict everything about your opponent. For example, predict this!

" With this he shocks Xiza, by biting down on his tail! While this only inflects minamnium damage, the shock alone is enough to get Xiza to weaken his hold and Ben blasts out of him! An infuriated Xiza says,"

How dare you bite my tail! That's it, time I slice you in to, huh? NO!!"

He is shocked to see this was all really a disractation, for Axl to disobey Xiza in a big way by warping right in front of him and aiming his Proton Cannon right at his head as he says," DIE!!!

" With this Axl fires a massive blue energy blast that consumes Xiza, before the massive attack blows through him, and goes on to descmate the right wall of the command tower before it goes off in to space and explodes! As Ben lands on the ground he grins and says,"

Whew, I was worried for a moment, but I knew Axl could not forget everything so casually. Phew, man Xiza tasted nasty! I never want to taste a demon's tail again!

" Axl 's gravity bind seems to were off by his own will, and his comrades get back on there feet as X says,"

Axl, I am glad like Zero you are strong enough to decide for your self what your destiny is. "

Kyle then grins as he runs over to Ben and says,"

All right, even Xiza has to be reeling after getting hit from that kind of attack at point black range! Huh? Whoa! Er, or maybe not!"

Everyone sees a massive burst of energy blow away the smoke, to see Xiza appear, looking lived! Axl 's surprise attack did manage to singe his outfit and dirty his face, but other wise he appears to be with out any serious injury! He glares at Axl and says," '

You dare malfunction Axl? Why would you dare disobey, they are your targets!

"Axl looks at Xiza as his eye's turn back to normal as he says,"

No, they are, my friends!

" With this he takes out his Omega Sword again and charges at Xiza, but the angry demon lord has his bones extend and glow as he says,"

So, even now you think they are your friends? If that's what you value most, then die with them! Reginleif Slash!

" With this in a instant Xiza disappears, before its like multiple versions of him are all hovering over Axl slashing him in unison! A moment later Xiza is behind Axl, and when the next gen proto type reploid turns around, purple energy in the shape of a X bursts out of him, and all of a sudden he is blasted back, as his right arm and left leg falls off! As Axl lands on the ground its clear that Xiza slashed him all over in his brutal lighting fast combo and X sees his friends colors fade back to normal as he says,

" Axl, no! Damn you Xiza! You're not going to get away with this!"

Xiza just brushes off the dust of his arm as he says,

" Of course I will Megaman X, my victory is set in stone. Since your friend had to malfunction, he was no longer of any value. And all trash must be properly thrown out!

"Ben just gets mad and shakes his fist as his energy explodes and he says,"

You really are twisted, anyone who thinks you only deserve to live if you obey your will perfectly is the one who does not deserve to live!

Xiza, I had enough of you, this ends now, Final Atonement Slash!"

With this Ben strikes the ground, before Xiza sees countless golden energy swords burst out of the ground, and all swarm at Xiza!

The demon lord frowns as he says," Don't you get it by now? You can't, DEFEAT ME!!"

With this his energy explodes, before he slashes rapidly at all the swords coming his way! He then says,"

Why do you insist on dragging out your suffering? Its just more pain before you die!"

Kyle then charges at Xiza and says," Its because we are not just going to roll over and die just because we feel a little pain! We will brace are self's and keep going so we can win! Shouhou Zetesurenshou! "

With this Kyle jumps in to the air and unleashes his most powerful Mystic Art, before his sword explodes with green energy and attacks Xiza with everything he has! While the villen is still blocking Ben's barrage, he manages to block Kyle's attack with his tail!

He then says," It does not matter how many of you come at me, all of your powers combined can't compare to mine!"

Zero then charges at him and says," I had it with you, just shut up and die all ready! Raijingeki!" At the same time Leon charges at him as well as he says,"

Its one thing to proclaim you are invincible, but another to mean it! Majin Rengokusatsu !"

With this Leon unleashes his most powerful Mystic Art attack just as Zero strikes with his Z saber empowered with lighting! All ready blocking both Ben and Kyle's attacks, the foe finds this combo to much even for him, and the combined triple slash blasts him in to the remained of Ben's barrage! As his energy swords explode in to Xiza he is blasted in to the air, and says,"

No, theses worms should not be able to harm me! Huh?"

He then sees Cloud charging at him as the spiky haired warrior's own energy is exploding as he says,"

Maybe now you will finally understand what true power is Xiza! Ominslash Version 5!

"With this Xiza sees all of the extra swords pop out of his sword, before in a flash he slashes the surprised bad guy again and again before he can react before Cloud ends his combo with a powerful horizontal slash that is strong enough to get Xiza to scream in pain, as he causes his chest to bleed! At once clutching his wound Xiza glares as he sees Cloud land on the ground and have his swords return to him as he says,

" How dare you, you worthless bugs! You think you can really defeat me!? I am one of the seven demon lord's, I won't be stopped by the likes of you! "

Shinryudramon then jumps in to the air and has his shield form in to a energy cannon again before he instantly powers up and says,

"Not only can we stop you, we are going to stop you! Infinite Exia Ray!

" With this the Mega Digimon fires his most powerful energy blast, and at the same time X and James fire of there most powerful blasts, while Samus unleashes her Hyper Beam, and Bacchus fires of his Blessed Buster attack!

And at the same time Ben unleashes his power to as he says,

" Xiza! For the Chozo, the Zandalorians, and all the other people who were killed in your name, your time is now! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With this Ben unleashes his favorite attack at full power, and as Xiza braces him self as he says,"

Ben Auro, ill, GUh!" With this Ben's blast collides in to him, and while he tries to defect it, all the other blast collide in to him as well, and the amount of power is to much for even Xiza to stop, and they all blast him at once with a explosion that blasts the roof of the Command Tower sky high!

Ben lands on the ground and says," Nailed him. "

Shinryudramon then says," Ha, that will teach him to be such a jerk!

"Doug grins and says,"

Oh yah, that hit home! Looks like another mission in the bag eh guys? Hey, why is no one else happy? No, don't tell me that,

"Cloud does not let him finish and just stares intently as he says,"

Your guess is right Doug, its not over yet. That blast hit him hard though, so maybe the end is in sight. However, be ready for anything. "

With this everyone sees there fears are verified, because with a roar of fury Xiza shows he is still alive as his energy explodes to once more blast the smoke and fire away! However, everyone sees that the combo blast hit him hard, his robe is torn to shreds, and his green muscular body underneath it is bleeding all over. Xiza is just looking deranged as he glares at Ben and says,"

Humans, were do you get this power from nothing? You are a weak race, normally your nothing but powerless scum! How can mortals, gather such power?

" Ben just grins and says,"

We may start out weak, but we have a lot of potential Xiza! And under the right circumstances, that power can surpassed the powers of even angels and demons! Xiza, you have underestimated what we as a people can do for the last time! That last attack may not have finished you, but ill make sure the next one does! So get ready to die!"

Xiza just looks down, before he breaks out in insane laughter!

He then says," Me, DIE!? Don't be up surd, I will never be killed by you! Tell me, do you think you have won? Think you have outlasted the limits of my power?

Well, you're very, VERY, mistaken my idiotic Enji! This is hardly my true power, in fact this is just the tip of what I can really do! I admit I did not think I would have to resort to this from the likes of you. But, I see I underestimated how much light you mortals have received. But, it matters not. Once I transform, no amount of light will let you escape your demise! "

Xiza 's eyes glow red and the symbol of the Zanncross Empire appears on his forehead and Samus says,

" What, your telling me he was just playing around so far? He has to be bluffing!

"Xiza laughs, as his energy begins to surge once more and he says,"

We will see who is bluffing soon enough Samus! You should be honored, I have not transformed since the last battle in the war of the Celestial ones and the Zannacross Empire! You should at least give your self's credit for being killed by the very definition of ultimate power!

" Xiza 's energy continues to surge before everyone is nearly blasted off there feet, and a worried Ben quickly charges at Xiza as he says,"

No, I won't let you get any more powerful! This ends now! Huh, no! AH!"

He tries to charge right at Xiza but the demon lord unleashes so much power that he is blown in to the wall!

Xiza grins as he says," Its to late Ben Auro, your fate, all of your fates have been sealed! Now, witness my true form, the true form of a demon lord! Allow me to introduce your tour to hell early! RUAH!!!

" With this darkness bursts out of him, before its so think that no one can see him! However they can definitely feel that there enemy is changing, because the power being released is shattering all the remaining walls around them, and even causing Halo it self to crack a little! The pressure is so great no one can even move, but half a minute later everyone feels a little lighter, and realizes Xiza has finished transforming! Ben looks up, and widens his eyes as he says,"

"¡Ay, caramba!This day, is really the definition of a nightmare!

"Ben and everyone else sees a grinning Xiza emerge from the self created dark fog, and are horrified to see his true form!

Xiza is now three to four times as large, and is as muscular as Brad is at full power! What makes it even worse is that he now has two extra arms in coming out of him in the style of Goro or Kantaro from the Mortal Kombat games, and to top it off he now has gigantic demon wings flapping out of his back, and demon horns sticking out of his head in the same fashion as Frezia did in his second form! And to top it off, he has spikes protruding out of his shoulders, arms and tail, and they look like Curse Seal crystals!

Bacchus sees this and says," This is not good at all, my scanners can't even begin to scan his power with out overloading in a instant.

"Cloud then braces him self as he says," So, this is the true form of a demon lord? Well, it's everything I expected, but nothing I wanted to see.

"Xiza laughs madly as he stenches his two new arms and says,"

I hope your all prepared to experience the epitome of pain! Because since I had to resort transforming, I am not going to be as gentle as I was before! " Ben sees that his hand is shaking, and forces him self to grip his sword tightly as he says,

" Damn it, I sense more dark energy in him then from anyone else, more then Xehamaru, Kira, and everyone else combined! Still, I, won't let you win!"

Xiza chuckles, before he frails his tail to smash the remains of the wall to his side and he says,

" Allow me? In my true form, no one in the universe can deny me what is rightfully mine! For all the pain I have received from you inferior beings, I shawl now return a thousand fold! Now, who should I warm up my wrath on first? Oh, no need to play favorites, ill give you all an equal share of my wrath! So, time to die!

" With this his energy explodes with such fury that everyone is blown off there feet, and Xiza at once goes on the assault! Are hero's don't even see him coming, in a second despite his massive increase in size he smashes everyone hard in to the ground! As Ben's head bangs against the metal ground, he coughs up blood and says,

" What the, I did not even see him move! Has, has his transformation made him this much more powerful?

"Ben and the others hear Xiza laugh as he floats in the air with his demon wings extended, and as his two upper arms are folded confidently across his chest he grits his large teeth and says,"

No Ben Auro, I am even more powerful! As you may have noticed I have curse seal crystials on my body. But unlike humans and others I don't need to insurt them. After all, as one of the most powerful by products of the dark god it self my body is partly made out of them!

Hahahaha, and this is only the prologue of your suffering! Unless you beg on your knees for forgiveness this instant, ill make the brief time remaining till Halo fires seem like an entirety, till I smash your bodies!

"Ben just powers up and says," Ill never bow to you Xiza! No matter how strong you have become, ill never bow to you! Kaio Ken times three! "

With this Ben's energy flares up in a fiery red color, and he bursts at Xiza to attack. However by the time he reaches him, he just slices air! Before Ben can even figure out what happened, all of a sudden he adds the experience of being smashed in the head hard by his powered up foe's elbow! Ben is launched to the ground, only for Xiza to kick him to the ground and fallow that up by digging the claws on his hands in to Ben's chest before he as he says,

" This is where your fantasy comes to a cruel end boy! Don't feel bad, you never really had a chance of victory. "

Ben just struggles to get Xiza's filthy claws out of him as he says,"

Its not a fantasy, ill make it a reality! You don't get it Xiza, the true sprit of a fighter never gives in! "

With this he fires a energy blast at Xiza 's head, and jumps in to the air as he unleashes all of his power and says,

" Xiza, I won't let you win, no matter what it takes, ill make sure you die! I, we did not struggle to survive this long just to let a slime like you win! Kaio Ken times four! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha! "

With this Xiza fires of his most powerful energy beam, giving it everything he has! But Xiza just cracks his head and says,

" I don't really care how determined you are at this point, you can't defeat me!"

With this he shocks Ben and everyone, by having is upper right arm extend like a Namek, and punch right in to Ben's attack, and to his horror shatter it with his ease, before it goes right through it, splitting it in half, before he wails in to Ben, hitting him so hard it knocks the Star Sword out of his hand! Xiza laughs madly and says,

" I don't care how emotional you are, neither anger, fear or any other emotion will grant you enough power to stop me!

But, since I don't wish to see you try and prove me wrong, I think ill kill you right now!"

With this he shows of just what extent he has over the bones of his body, before he reaches in to his back, and seems to pull out his very spinal cord from his body! This does not seem to hurt him at all, in fact he seems delighted as he pulls it right out, and lashes it like a whip!

X then says," What kind of creature, can pull out his own spinal cord and not even care!? Is the gap between the powers of a true demon lord and that of mortals to much for us to close? "

Xiza looks delighted as he grips his new weapon tightly as it glows red and he says,

" Now, I will rid you all from my sight once and for all, Hell's Tendril Vice! "

With this he lashes his blazing spinal cord at Ben, and are hero manages to dodge it, only for it to brake in to the ground, and blast out of the ground before Ben can react, and entangles him! At once Ben is both burned and electrified as Xiza unleashes more black lighting to give Ben hell! He squeezes harder and is delighted to see Ben scream in pain as Shinryudramon says,

" Boss no! Damn this Xiza, how many ways can he use his freaky bones?

"Xiza then says,"

Observe everyone, the true fate of a hero! Did you really think this would end any other way? Clown, a hero is someone who throws everything away to delay fate as long as possible, and in the end loses everything! Now, the light of the cosmos will die, and the rest of humanity along with it!"

With this Zero, Leon, Doug, Shinryudramon Kyle and Cloud all burst at Xiza with there remaining power as Cloud says,"

Don't think we will just let you, GUH!!"

Xiza does not even let Cloud finish, nore does he turn to any of the charging hero's, as he extends his three free arms, and his tail, to all have them extend, and smash in to them all! The rest of them have his bones extend once more, and impale the rest! He then has his eyes glow as he says,

" All of your resolve is nothing, All bonds will be swallowed by the vortex of hatred ! Don't worry, you will all die soon enough!

" With this he fires a barrage of blasts from his wings, that blasts everyone out of the room! He then chuckles and says,"

This has been a fun day, but, play time is over!"

With this is lower right hand has a small bone come out of his palm, before it glows, and grows over the hand, before Ben sees it transform in to a giant drill like bone covering it! It begins to burn and Ben struggles to break free as he says,"

No, I can't give up, everyone is counting on me! If I lose now, everyone, is going to die!"

Xiza laughs evilly as he says,"

Don't be naive, no matter what you do, you will die. It is the fate of all living things after all, you can not escape it! I always wondered why humans would cling on to life when they know its all useless in the end. But, its just meaningless, like your race! Now, time to erase all of the wasteful garbage from the cosmos, so that true order shawl be created!

Reich's Judgment!

" With this Xiza looks delightedly deranged as he charges right for Ben with the intent of slathering him with his new drill bone!

Ben sees this and says," No, I won't give up!

" Xiza just says," You lose Ben Auro, GOOD BY!!"

With this Xiza lunges, and prepares to land the killing blow, but just as he strikes, out of no were, his strike is blocked, by a giant sword! And as Ben open's his eyes, he and Xiza are both shocked to see its none other then Max!

Ben then says," No way, Max? "

Max just grins as he glares right in to Xiza and says,"

Hey there Ben, looks like your in a bind. Sigh, what am I going to do with you? Can't leave you alone for a minute can I? "

Xiza is shocked as he says," No, this is impossible! There is no way, you can stop me Max Bruder, not now!"

Max just grins as he says," Then what do you call this? Full Moon Crusher!

" With this Max fires his energy attack at point blank range, with such force that Xiza is blown back, and his grip on Ben is released! As Ben lands on the ground he looks at amazement at his cousin and says,"

Max, thanks for saving me, but how did you even get here in your condition? I did not think you even had the power left to get back up!"

Max grins and says,

" Believe me, I don't think I would have been able to either. However, lucky for me Lacus happened to be in the area, and was kind enough to fully heal me, just in time for the action! While I hate to leave in a hurry and leave it to her and her friends to handle the unwelcomed guest, I figured my presence was required here most of all. " Ben sighs and says,"

Well, talk about another close one. Heh, but I guess dynamic entries are just your thing, and I am glad your able to make it. "

Max nods, before he sees Xiza glaring at him and powers up his energy as he says,"

Believe me, I would not miss it for anything. Well Xiza, looks like you finally decided to show us your true form eh? I admit, its even uglier then I expected.

"Xiza just has his own energy flare up once more as he says,"

Max, you dare mock me even while I now have the power to shatter you in an instant? You should have just stayed down, then you might have died painlessly. However, now you will die a thousand deaths in a instant! Why did you come here anyway, you are no longer a Enji, you're a man who cast aside everything for his hatred, for his revenge! "

Max just looks at Ben, then the others and says,

" I guess, deep down I am still a Enji Knight at heart. Although it took my cluless cousin defeating me to see it. And besides, we still have a score to settle. No matter how powerful you are, I won't die till I avenge everyone you wronged!"

Xiza snaps as he says,"

Tsc, you really are a riot you know that Max? What can you have to drive you now? Even your pathetic cousin was able to surpass you, and even if you could somehow defeat me your friends will not be brought back to life. YOU HAVE NOTHING!"

With this boney spikes extend out of all four of his hands and charge right for Max! However Max shocks his foe, by being fast enough to sidestep most of them, and catching the two closest ones with his hands! He then looks deadly serious as his energy explodes and he says,"

What I still have, is my pride! You would never under stand the soul of a true warrior Xiza! The honor and pride we have, could never be understood by a backstabbing scumbag like you! You don't deserve to win, nor do you deserve to live! That's all there is to it!"

With this Max unleashes all of his power, before using all of his strength to slash down with his sword and slash through all of the extend bones at once! This causes Xiza to scream in pain as he says,

" AHH! How could you, break through my bones?

DAMN YOU MAX BRUDER!! I WILL KILL YOU!!"

As his energy is nearly overwhelming everyone James is amazed at what he saw and says,"

Impressive for sure, Max was able to unleash so much power and channel it in to one strike to shatter Xiza 's spike bones!

" Samus gets back on her feet and says,

" I got to have it to the kid, his cousin really is one impressive fighter, just like him. "

Max then says," Nothing is impossible as long as you have a strong enough will to make it a reality! So you're a demon lord huh? I don't give a damn, your still not a god, you can still die, No, right now once and for all are feud ends here, and I will win! Heh, with maybe a little help from theses guys. Ben, you got my back?

"Ben is empowered by his cousin and former mentors resolve, and grins as he summons the Star Sword back in to his hand and says," Hey, who the hell do you think your talking to? " Max grins and gives Ben a thumps up as he says,

" Hah, don't think you can copy my catch phrase now, but glad to have you on board.

" Doug and the others run up to them and Doug says," Heh, looks like your cousin seems even more powerful then before now that he is back to full power. And don't worry, we got your back!"

Cloud nods and says," We will all see this through to the end, no matter what!"

As they all get in to there fighting stance Xiza is enraged and says,"

See it through to the end will you? Well, the end is right now! No more games, ill show you, huh? Yes, YES!

" Everyone sees Xiza turn to the left, where he sees the holographic display of Halo below glow green as a female computer voice say,"

Preparations complete, charging complete. Locking on to targets, and commencing final count down.

"All of a sudden the hologram of Halo has countless planets appear inside it, and everyone hears a large humming sound as Leon says," What is this?

" Xiza then laughs loudly and says,"

HAhahah, that's the sound of my final victory! Its to late Max, I all ready won! It seems are intense battle caused Halo's charging to stall, however now its done. It won't be long now, till all the planets of the Lylat Kingdom are reduced in to nothingness, and in turn Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron shawl descend on this dimension!

"Max just has his sword glow as he says," Well, that just means we will have to kill you quickly!"

Ben nods and says," Max is right, everyone give it everything you got! Xiza, now with all of are strength we will show you just what true power are dreams can produce! We will stop you, stop Halo, and save the universe and those that we care about that live in it! "

Xiza just seethes with rage as he takes out blades from his knees and shoulders before he shouts out,"

Bah, how pathetic only in the end are you working together! But it still means nothing, I am the mighty Xiza, ill destroy you all! Ben, Max, you, and everything you hold dear, DIES NOW!!"

With this both sides charge at each other, ready to bring this fight to a end. However, since this chapter has gone on quite enough, the only thing that is ending now is the chapter! Now that Max has joined Ben and the others everyone has relight the fire in there hearts to make sure they have enough power ot stop the evil demon lord! However, even with a fully restored Max on there side, can the hero's compare to the deranged villain's true power? And can they do it in time to stop Halo from firing and wiping out all the planets of the Lylat Kingdom? And what about the clash between Lacus her alleys and Ravxen, and all the other battles? Only way to find out, is to tune in to the conclusion of this long fight, in tales of the cosmic Wars!

Yes, don't you dare miss _**Chapter 111: The Eternal Bond.**_

Yes, for the first time since the start of this fic, I am not giving you a preview, because I don't want to give anything away, you just have to see what is in store I suppose. Don't worry, ill try and get this next chapter done as soon as I can, but, I am in the middle of finals, so not that fast saddly.

Ah, but I will give some quick Authors Notes. I know I introduced Grave Mind a little quick just to have him wasted by Brad, but to be honest I always thought he was a lame bad guy who never really did anything. In fact all of the Halo villains were kind of lame lol. Oh well, like always thanks for the reviews, sorry for another long chapter but hope it was worth it, and till next time!


	56. C 111: The Eternal Bond

All right everyone, we are in for a big one today, hope your on board, because the train starts now!

_**Chapter 111: The Eternal Bond**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the race to save the Lylat Kingdom was quickly heading to its last lap, and that last lap continues to look farther and farther for are hero's! The most pressing matter was Xiza, the true master mind behind all of the day's battles, and a villain whose main desire at the moment was to have his uncovered ancient weapon Halo from destroying all life in the Lylat Kingdom! However, despite Cloud, Doug, X, James, Samus, Zero, Shinryudramon, Leon and the others all fighting him at once, Xiza showed his bite was indeed worse than his bark! To the good guy's horror he showed his claim that he was indeed one of the seven great demon lords of the Zannacross Empire, was no bluff! With his vast amount of powers including being able to reconfigure his bones to any way he likes, even taking out his spinal cord and turning it in to a razor whip and being able to duplicate it, he was able to ward off Ben's friends attacks without the slightest difficulty! Just as he was about to give Cloud an explosive furious attack, Ben at last showed up in the nick of time!

However even this did not seem to bother the green skinned bad guy, because he just unleashed more of his many tricks against the welder of the Star Sword, even shocking everyone when he managed to forcibly make Axl transform in to his mysterious berserk state and attack his friends! And the fact that Ben was tired from his showdown with Max did not help! But, even so his cousin was in much worse shape. And after losing to Ben he might have died to his injuries if not for Lacus and the others showing up just in time he might have even died!

Lucky Lacus made sure that did not happen as she used her elite healing magic to make him good as new! It seemed that being beaten by Ben made his former mentor chill out a little, and he was ready to help make up for causing a mess and going crazy by helping the Enji stop Xiza once and for all! However, before he could do that, another agent of the dark side made a unwelcome arrival, and it was none other than the deranged Ravxen!

The being known as the Phantom Of Chaos showed he liked to hold grudges, and while he came just to make sure Halo fired, he was all too happy to get revenge on Max for making him look back way back on their battle back on SR-388! However, while Max was ready to challenge him, Lacus was able to convince Max to let her and the others handle the masked foe so he could help Ben, and Max reluctantly agreed.

While Ravxen was ready to blast apart the Enji in his way, Lacus showed him her own powers were nothing to be dismissed at after all of her own training, and even Ravxen now has to take her as a serious opponent! However, even so this would be the one time that they would not mind having Brad and his brute strength around, however to bad for them he all ready went off to get the glory, only to get stuck blasting apart Grave Mind and the rest of the Flood parasites below! However, all of this was still just a side dish to the main event, and that dish was just getting hotter and hotter! While things looked good when Axl resisted the berserk program and Ben and the others launched a combo attack that made Xiza feel the heat! However, to their horror Xiza showed that while damaged, he was far from finished.

In fact, he showed everyone in true villain fashion he had a true form in store, and with great pleasure transformed in to it! Xiza took no time to show just how powerful he had become, and instantly at once brutally everyone with such speed and force they were just about helpless! As much as Ben did not want to lose, there seemed to be little he could do as Xiza prepared to unleash his killed blow! However, just as it seemed it was going to be a tragic end, Max showed up just in time to everyone's shock! Max was ready to at last have his revenge, however now he was no longer blinded by range, and Ben was all too happy to at last once more fight alongside his cousin.

" Yes, he did also team up against Kira, but now they were on equal terms so it felt better.

"However even with Max arriving, time was not on their side, because Halo's systems at last announced they were finished charging up, and the final count down before it fired was commencing! With time running out, can Ben, Max and the others at last destroy Xiza and save the cosmos in time?

Only one way to find out, and so ladies and gentlemen, it's time for this battle to conclude right now! Ah, but before we go to this final battle, we briefly turn are views else ware.

* * *

When King Atem, Grand Master Myers and the other major figures in the Lylat Kingdom got informed about Xiza's true plot, and the arrival of Halo, made everyone get very anxious to say the least! Master Myers was all ready in a space ship heading to the world of Cardianon as part of the original plan to insure Weil Zabi was successfully captured. However, he was forced to change his plans when he was informed about the arrival of the ring of ultimate destruction! And that is why he and the fleet he was leading has now changed course, and we now turn to inside the command deck of the Eldrige, along with Ezan, Aeris, Squall, Zidane, Kratos, Auron, Cecil, Luke and many other anxious warriors of light !

The leader of the Enji Knights sees on the ship's main monitor Halo, the massive Dämmerung parked right in the middle, and the Lylat warships and mobile suits clashing at each other around it! He then sees Halo begin glowing, and looks grim as he says," Blast it, it's not good. At this rate we will never emerge from Hyper Space in time.

"Zidane then says," So, this Halo thing is really powerful enough to threaten everyone in the Lylat Kingdom? Just looks like a giant metal ring to me, it does not even have a cannon!"

Myers just turns to the Enji with the tail and says,

" I assure you, this is the greatest threat to the Lylat Kingdom since the war has began! If what the archives say are true, when two of the Halo's fired at the time of the war between the celestial ones, they were able to wipe out half of the entire armada of the Zannacross Empire! However, this was the only way to make a true assault on their home world, because the legends say it only took Chaos Zannacross Necron by the time they arrived on his shrine world of Vandalgyon to recreate it! However, know it seems the worst case scenario has unfolded, somehow Xiza has not only found a way to summon it out of the thin veil of subspace were it was residing for all this time, but he seems to has successfully reprogram it to target humans, and all other forms of sentient life! Xiza, I knew he had a hand in helping Kira get away with his dark deeds, but even I did not realize the extent of his ambitions!

"Lloyd then looks assured as he says," Don't worry, even so, he will never get away with it! Ben, Cloud, and the others are there, so no matter how powerful Xiza really is they are strong to defeat him. Right? Er, what did I miss something when I was getting lunch? "

Squall sighs and says,"

Maybe Lloyd, we got some live feed from one of the Great Fox's videos, and here is what they were able to bring up

. "With this a new monitor appears, and everyone sees a shaky, but overhead view of Xiza, in his true form! Seeing the true face of the demon lord flashing his teeth causes the warriors of light to recoil in shock!

Cecil then says," What is this? We knew Xiza was not human, but his eyes are more evil then those of Zeromus! "

Aeris then looks worried and says,"

He is a demon, no, not just a normal demon. Even from this far away, I can sense he has a dark fury that has lasted inside him for many millennial!

"Myers then takes a deep breath and says,"

I can sense it to, with this kind of dark energy; he is likely one of the seven demon lords of Zannacross!

" Ezan raises his eyebrow as he says,

" Demon lords? Nearly every fiend calls him something like that or the sort. "Myers shakes his head and says,

" Yes, but he is one of the seven true demon lords, ones created by Zannacross directly to serve as his ultimate enforcers. This is not good, even with all of the improvements Ben has made in his training, I am not sure he can defeat a true Demon lord just yet. Damn it, this is not looking good.

"Ezan chuckles and says," Don't worry Grand Master, Ben Auro seems to have that kind of luck that bails him out of certain doom more than once. And, he does have others on his side.

"Aeris smiles and says," Yes, there is no need to lose hope just yet, after all its one against many." Kratos then looks concerned, and says,"

Maybe so, but it seems that is not the case. " T

hey then see two more monitors appear, one showing Ravxen unleashing his fury against Lacus and her alleys, and one in space showing Kira in the Eternal Sovereign Gundam blast at Amuro, the other Gundam pilots, and everything else in sight! Myers then says," Great, not only is my fallen son forsaking his race and helping Xiza, but that madman is there as well? The situation could not be graver."

Ezan then grips his sword's sheath tight as he frowns and says,"

Yes, it is quite irritating only watching the fate of the cosmos unfold and not being able to do anything.

"Senel shrugs and says," Well, as much as we would like to, there is not much we can do about it Ezan. Even an idiot knows what happens when you try to exit out of Hyper Space to fast. Don't worry, we will be there soon.

"Ezan turns to his teammate and says," Time is of the essence, it will be to late! "

Aeris then looks at Ezan gently and says,

" Well, there is one way; I can try to cast a warp magic to take some of us there to help out.

"Myers turns to the former flower girl and says," A warp spell from this long of a range, from within Hyper Space? That's far too risky! You could have your body's be torn apart before you arrive, if you arrive in one piece at all!" "

Aeris grins and says," Don't worry Grand Master, I believe my powers can land us on Halo with all of our bodies in the proper positions. Still, I do think it would be wise if only one squad went with me.

" Ezan at once gets goes up to here and says,"

Please take me with you Miss Aeris, I can't wait any longer, I have to do something to those scum, and assure I do all I can to make sure they don't prevail at any cost!

" Squall then readies his Gun-Blade as he says

," Well, I can't say I am willing to just sit by either. Are team will go then with Aeris. "

Zidane then says," All right, let's bring the Climax to this little scream of that Xiza bozo. "

Myers sighs and says," While I still have my reservations, desperate times do call for desperate measures. Just be careful.

"Aeris nods and says,"

Don't worry, I have no intention of seeing anyone I care about die. All right boy's gather around me and hold on to my shoulders.

"As Ezan and the others do as such, Zidane grins and says,"

All right, time to be part of saving the day! Here we, Och! What was that for Ezan?"

The tailed Enji reacted because Ezan swiftly smashed his hand with his own! Ben's primary rival just glares coldly as he says," Watch were you put your hands Zidane, it's not proper respect to a lady of her caliber to move that way!"

Zidane just laughs nervously and says," Er, I was just, in a rush.

"Squall looks annoyed and says,"

That's what you said about Quistis ,and Reina , and, Clare. Sigh, it's a wonder Garnet puts up with your sever addiction to flirtation Zidane, you two still are engaged correct?

"As Zidane panics Aeris giggles and says,"

Thank you Ezan, ready to go? "

Ezan nods and says," Ready when you are Miss Aeris.

"Aeris then says," You really don't have to call me that, but it's ok, I know you were raised really formal, ill just have to work on it hehe. All right, hold tight everyone! "

With that holy energy surrounds Aeris, and it forms an orb of light around them all before they vanish in a flash! Myers then says

," Good luck everyone, may the force of light be with you. The situation may be bleak, but there is still light left even from within this dark hour. Ben, Ezan, everyone, don't lose your resolve, don't forget what you believe in! And, come back alive.

"With this Myers and the others ready themselves to move as soon as they arrive at their destination. And, as we now return to the battle field, we see it's clear that there assistance is desperately needed!

* * *

However, before we return to the main attraction, we might as well settle at least one of the side dishes first, and by that I mean the dance of death going on between Ravxen and Lacus plus her friends! We now return to right where we left off with them last chapter, with Lacus trying to make sure her Burst Stream of Judgment energy beam does not lose its beam struggle with her opponent's Goners Sympathy blast! However, despite Lacus putting everything she has in to her energy beam, Ravxen just seems to be yawning as his blast nearly overwhelms the female Enji! As Lacus falls on one knee Ravxen chuckles and says,"

What is it darling; did I put too much power? No, I think I should have put more, and then your death would have been painlessly! Oh well my bad, HAHAAHA!"

Lacus gets determined as she says," Don't treat me like a child, or one of the many innocent life's you taken for your own psychotic enjoyment! I, am a Enji Knight, and it's my duty to stop you!"

With that her holy energy surges, and Ravxen is shocked to see her push his blast nearly all the way to his face! His expression turns serious as he says,

" My, the little flower really is starting to bloom. Ah, then its all the more reason it should be crushed!"

With this Ravxen puts has his other hand pour dark energy in to the blast, and once more it begins to devour Lacus's attack! As Lacus begins to sweet she says," No, he is just to, powerful.

"Terra then says," Don't give up Lacus, we were in this with you! " With this she unleashes her power and transforms in to her Esper state before she powers up and says," Ravxen, as long as you treat life as your play thing you will never win! Ulitma!

" With this Lacus's squad leader unleashes her own most powerful magical attack to combined with Lacus's! And at the same time Collette then says," That's right, we all want to live to complete are life's dreams and hopes! We want to make a cosmos were everyone can find happiness, while you just want to destroy everything for your own evil desire! Grand Cross!"

With this she also fires her attack to add to the hero's combo blast, and it's also added by a Aura Bolt blast from Sabin, a holy blast from Penelo, a Pyrocataclysm blast from Vaan, and another Ultima magic spell from Yuna! Theses blasts form a new rainbow colored blast that in a second blasts back through the masked foe's attack! Ravxen then says,

" Bah, theses fleas are beginning to swarm more aggressively, but it's no use. Ill, what the duce?

"Ravxen is shocked as the hero's blasts goes through his attack, and hits him before it causes an explosion that lights up the sky!

Vaan then grins and says," Take that you freak! Maybe that will teach you not to look down on us!" Sabin just shakes his head and says," Sadly, scum like him never learns, the best we can do is make sure they can't harm anyone else with their insane logic.

"Lacus just takes a deep breath and says," I am just glad we were able to stop him before, huh? Uh on!" She realizes in a moment her brief relief was too hasty as she and everyone else here a chilling laugh before a surge of power blows the smoke from the explosion, along with many other objects lingering in the area away, as Ravxen appears unharmed since it seems his dark aura barrier totally defended him from the blast! (If you played the Megaman Battle network games think of the aura Bass use to have.)

Ravxen just descends as he says," Really now, did you really think you could win that easy? I see your desperation has begun to cause your weak minds to shatter! "

Lacus looks firm as she says," It's not desperation, we will prevail!

"Ravxen then looks bored as he says,"

Tsc, theses nice sounding speech's of hope and love is getting quite stale my dear! Really now, are you little sailor scouts that' far gone that you can't realize how hopeless your struggles are? Mahahaha, because in the end everything you try to protect will be destroyed, if not by your truly then by your self's! After all, this whole war is a grand production of the true nature of humanity!

"Lacus looks sad as she says,"

Stop it, its people like you who use any excuse to continue this war, to continue this pointless destruction!

"Ravxen laughs madly as he says," So what if killing has no purpose,? Meaningless destruction is fun! If people know everything will eventually be destroyed, why do they continue to build? If they know that they will eventually die, why do they continue to live? Once you're dead, it all becomes meaningless!

" Yuna then looks defiant as she says,"

It's because there are things we must protect. Isn't it enough to search for meaning during your life? Even if in the grand design of the universe it's unimportant, everyone should have the chance to find their happiness!

"Ravxen just laughs, with an even more chilling evil tone then before as darkness surges around him as he says, It's all futile, this dimension and all of you shawl soon be shattered in to nothingness! Life, dreams, hopes, all such bad jokes are fated to fade in to nothingness! I shawl make sure of it!

" With this he snaps his fingers, and causes the ground around him to shatter before he waves his other hand and are hero's find the ground around him at once exploding before several bolder size rocks are now heading there way, and at once Lacus uses her energy to stop them in their tracks! However a moment later she is horrified to see Ravxen right in front of her, and in his hand is an ax of pure dark energy! He prepares to swing as he says,"

This my dear frail Lacus, IS THE END!"

With this he brings down his ax ready to hit hard, and Lacus is just able to block in time with her sword! However, the force of her foe's blow is enough to blast her back, and blow her friends away! Lacus finds herself hurled in to a pillar of rock a block away, and as she struggles to contain her composure, she finds Ravxen all ready in front of her, with an energy sword in his other hand!

He then says," Now do you realize how naïve it is to cling on to such a fragile thing as life silly Enji? I know, if you beg for mercy, and admit I am your superior ill make it quick!

" Lacus just gets back on her feet and says," I'll never beg to the likes of you! AH!"

With this Ravxen is not amused and says,"

That's no way to beg you twit! Come now, where is your manners? Come now, it's not too hard of insurrections' to fallow! Really now, you Enji must receive some sorry education! Bah, enough, if you won't bow then you will die Enji!" With this he uses his magic energy to force choke her and she struggles not to let it take effect! Terra and the others then charge at Ravxen as her squad leader says,"

Don't touch her you friend! AH!" Without even turning to her Ravxen has his energy flare up to blast them all in to the air as he chuckles and says,

" Be patience, you will all be slathered soon enough! And I really hate it, when people misinterpret what I say! I never said I would touch her, why should I when I can kill her much easier by blasting her to dust? It's much cleaner this way! Really now, I find your struggle a riot most of all Lacus Raystar, after all, it's your true nature, to destroy! Why bother struggling to contain the beast within, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, when it would be much easier to just let it all go, and burn your sorrow to ashes, along with everything else! "

Ravxen sees Lacus look right at him in the eyes as she says,"

You know about it to? Who, are you, what are you behind that mask? No, in the end, it does not matter, because your wrong! You think you know what I really am Ravxen? It's true I have one of the celestial beats inside me, but even so, there is more to me then that! I, I will decide what my own future is, and for that I plan to live long enough to be able to do that!"

Ravxen looks amused and says," My, you almost seem cute when you look so adamant. However, if you refuse to stop being a broken toy, then there is only one role you can fit in this play of life! Adieu!"

As his energy begins to swirl around his energy blade Lacus looks down and says,"

I'll show you Ravxen, just what power I have!"

With this Lacus shocks Ravxen by having her holy energy explode, and create a shock wave powerful enough to break the villain's hold on her, and even push him back!

Caught off guard he says," What, how did she get her power to increase so swiftly? Huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Lacus is right in front of her, and her sword is to her side as her hands are glowing as she says,"

I'll teach you the hard way, that I am not just an Enji Knight because of what is inside me and my position! Godly Sixty Four Strike Divination!

" With this before Ravxen can even react she attacks him so quickly that he is a blur, and assaults him with a barrage of palm strikes! With each of her strikes infused with holy energy and with Ravxen lowering his aura barrier to blast her friends back Lacus is able to hit him dead on! Lacus is able to complete her new move in success, and she ends it with a swift roundhouse kick that launch's him in to the air! As his entire body is burning from the damage he sustained he glares at her and says,

" My, so you were trained in the art of the gentle fist martial arts style as well? Hahahah, the fighting style that channels one's magical energy, and uses it to make precise strikes that can hit there opponent's inner systems, and can shatter organs with a gentle touch! Most impressive, but if that's all you can do, then you're still doomed!

" Lacus just looks at him with confidence and says,"

Don't worry, that's far from all the moves I know Ravxen. "

The Dark Enji then waves his hand and grasps it tightly as he says,"

Ah, good good! I did not this to be the end of your performance, not after you made such a fuss ! Yes, I want to drag out this horror show, act by bloody act ! Now then, now that you had your fun, I'll have mine, and blow up those hands of yours! Let's see how well composed you will be after I, AH!!"

Ravxen was about to fire a blast from his finger, only to feel dark energy blast out of it, as if the blast fizzed! He then starts to realize his energy is going out of control as he says,"

What the, how could I have misfired? Wait a second, no, you could not, someone your age could never have mastered such skills so fast!"

Lacus smirks as she flicks her hair back and says,"

I told you, I have taken my training seriously, and now you just saw how seriously. Let's see if you can look down on everyone when your magical network is sealed!"

As Ravxen glares murderously as he finds his limbs twitching uncontrollably at her Collette turns to Terra and says,"

Miss Terra, just what did Lacus do?

"Terra smiles and says," She proved she mastered her training, and used the master move of the gentle fist style to attack the one weakness a powerful being like Ravxen has!

" As her squad mate looks confused Sabin goes over and says,"

You see, in the inner system of the body there is about three hundred magic points, the points in the body that channel magical energy. It you press pressure in the right way, you can stop or increase your opponent's magical flow as ever as you wish! So in essence, Lacus was able to seal that Ravxen's magic! I must say, even I have not perfected that form of martial arts, its most impressive that she is able to use it so well. With that on top of her all ready impressive array of moves and abilities, she is growing in to a truly talented fighter.

"Yuna then says," Lacus has been training very hard lately; she is nearly in the danger rooms for two hours every day for the past month! "

Terra then nods and says,

" I think, the burden of having that monster inside her has always been inside her. I think, she always feared she was nothing more than a monster, and that is why she always had to try so hard, to in her eyes show she would not be swallowed up by the monster inside her. Lacus, since I to know what it's like to have something else inside you, something not human. And, since both of you to girls knew what it was like to live with a heavy burden, being the chosen of Martel and the chosen summoner to " send Sin", you were both ideal teammates for her. Still, Lacus can't seem to fully throw away her own fears. However, it has been better lately, and I do believe Lacus can someday stand on her own feat. "

With this, they see and hear just how annoyed Ravxen is from this battle's turn as he tries to move his hand and just finds its still twitching as he says,"

Damn it, how could someone like you cause this to happen to me? "

Lacus just takes out her Oath Keeper sword once more as it surges with holy energy and she says,

" I told you , the more you look down on others the more it will be your undoing. However, I know that your far past the point of any salvation. That is why this must end now! Blossoming Gradation!

" With this in a flash Lacus unleashes a storm of fencing style lighting fast sword thrusts, that hits Ravxen hard! With this body still not doing as he commands thanks to the female Enji's previous combo, he can't dodge in time, and is hit many times! As he gets stabbed all over his anger begins to rise as he says,"

You blasted girl, you're really starting to tick me off!

"Lacus then jumps in to the air and says,"

Sorry, but in combat it cannot be helped. Rising Crescent! "

With this Lacus gives it everything she has as she slashes Ravxen with a powerful horizontal slash, with such force that it creates a explosion of light as Ravxen is hit dead on, and send flying to the ground! As Ravxen is sent plowing through the ground, and a column of light fallows him due to the after effect of his hit, Lacus lands on the ground and says,"

Please stay down, I am needed else were. "

Vaan runs over and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, with that kind of blow even a guy like him won't be able to get up soon, if he can at all! Besides, since you sealed his magical network, he will never recover! Huh, whoa!" All of a sudden everyone feels the ground shake, before another explosion rocks the ground! All of a sudden Ravxen emerges, but everyone is shocked to see that its clear Lacus 's last attack did hit hard, because parts of his skull mask were broken off, and in fact his head is twisted right around his neck! Lacus gasps at this and says,

" No, with that kind of blow, most creatures would die instantly!"

Ravxen laughs madly, before to everyone's horror his head twists back in to place, as everyone sees demonic red eyes burn in his sockets as he says,"

Haven't you realized by now warriors of light, that you're not dealing with any normal chum! I give you credit ma pêche , I did not think you were the type to attack with sneaky efficiency! Yes, you're quite devious despite your pretty face! However, while that kind of move might seal the deal with your average villain of the week. I assure you, IT WON"T DEFEAT ME!!"

With this Ravxen has his energy exploded before its nearly crushing everyone! As Sabin struggles to stand he says,

" Impossible, his magical energy was sealed in his own body, no one can just unseal it themselves!

"Terra then says," Ravxen, his energy is demonic, and those eyes, he must be a demon to have such powers! And what is more, the way his body is, it's like he is a living corpse! "

Lacus just moves forward as she says," Ravxen, what are you?

" Ravxen laughs as he says,"

What am I Enji? I am someone who has come to the point when life and death are such trivially; I am far past either thing mattering to me! Yes, the only thing that effects me is seeing you humans rot this cosmos! Ah, but my symptoms will be cleaned up soon, after all any minute now this grand Halo of death that we are fighting on, will be the key to the end of everything! However, since you were being so hasty, none of you will even live that long! It's been a good show, but time to be serious! Why so serious you ask? Because I tire of playing with you that's why! "

With that he claps his hands, and all of a sudden dark gigantic spikes of energy nearly burst out right in front of are heroes! And as they all dodge and jump up to avoid it, they find Ravxen grasping his hand tightly as he says,

" And now, how about we speed this show up to its grand finality eh? "

With this he points his hand, and shows off a new power, as out of his back bursts out six tentacle's of sorts of dark energy, in the same fashion of Omega Red from the X men! In a instant they all lash out at the surprised Enji, and all of Lacus's friends are hit hard, before they are entangled! Lacus is able to dodge the first one in her path, before slashing it in half as she says,"

Terra, everyone hang on, ill, AH!

" She is not ready for Ravxen to instantly have another tentacle whip burst out of his hand, and at once wrangler her up! At one the dark foe makes sure she is bound tight, and begins to shock her, before draining her energy as he laughs madly and says,"

Opps, to slow my dear! Sorry, but even after all this fun your still just a sideshow for me, and I think is about time I get back to the main matter at hand

! Yes, but before I teach that cousin of the Star fool his final lesion, I think I'll take your power for a little extra charge! You see, I am no fool, and I would rather insure that instead of awaking the beast inside you, ill leave it to stay slumbering, and insure it does by taking its energy!

"Lacus falls to her knees, and yells in pain as she feels her energy being taken and says,

" No, I won't let you; use my power to further your carnage! I, AH!"

Ravxen just wraps Lacus 's month and says,

" Oh do be a good girl and hush, last thing I need is a headache! It would be so much easier, if you just be quite, for no matter how much fuss you bring, no matter how many like you resist, it's all useless! In the end, death is the only thing that you can truly count on grasping! HAHAHAAH!!

!" Lacus just struggles to get back on her feet, and as she does she sees her friends also in pain before she struggles to break free before she says,

" No, I refuse to believe your logic Ravxen! Even if death really is the only thing that is certain, it does not make life useless! And I won't let someone like you take away my friend's lives without a fight! "

With this she shocks Ravxen before her energy explodes! Ravxen just chuckles as he says," It does not matter how powerful your outbursts are, it won't be enough to break out of your demise!

Now just expect, hey, what is going on? Are you kidding me? "

He is shocked to see even more holy energy burst explode out of Lacus, so much that it nearly consumes the entire area! But what unsettles Ravxen the most is as he sees his opponent's eyes glow white, all of a sudden angel wings begin to materialize out of her back! As she fly's higher in to the air Ravxen says,"

This joke, is not very funny! Are you telling me, after searching, and making sure none such people existed anymore, all this time it was right in front of me? Why you little, RUH!!!"

All of a sudden Lacus unleashes so much power, and what is more, direct celestial power, that Ravxen reacts in a very bad way, and his energy tendrils are shattered as he clutches his chest just from absorbing a tip of her power before he cut her off! As Lacus, and the others land on the ground everyone sees Lacus breathing hard, and her hair blowing wild as the surge of power appeared to destroy the scrunchy keeping her hair in a ponytail, and her new angle wings gone as fast as they suddenly appeared!

A confused Collette says,"

Lacus, thanks! But, where did you get that power? Is that a new move you were working on? And those wings, unlike mine they looked real! I did not know you had a Cruxis Crystal as well!"

Lacus just looks confused as she looks at herself and says,"

I, I have no idea where that power came from either to be honest. It, it did not feel like the white dragon's influence either. What, what am I?

"Ravxen just laughs madly, as he puts his right hand on his forehead and says,

" My dear, I should have known all along, that you would have been the one. How could I have not seen it, it's the only way a mere " human" could have ever been able to contain something as powerful as the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the first place! Hahaha, my little flower, the more layers I pull off you the more enticed I am to totally erase you, Lacus Raystar!

" Lacus looks stressed as she says," If you know what I really am, then tell me!

"Ravxen just begins to have his energy burst, as he extends his index finger and says,"

Did you ever wonder why, you were the one chosen to have one of the four captured celestial beast sealed inside you? Your parents must have been so cruel! I am curious, do you even know? If you answer correctly, I might rewarded you!

" Lacus looks down, and says,"

My father did not seal it inside me because he wanted to, he did it because it was the only way I was going to survive at the time! Sigh, thirteen years ago, an accident happened, and I was on the verge of death. Master Myers had returned with the others after spending a month capturing and subduing the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And, in the end the only way to save my life, was to infuse it in to me. But, I don't understand what that had to do, with the power I felt. You, you know who I truly am, what I truly am? Tell me!"

Ravxen just has his energy explode as he points his index finger at her and says,

" I know what you are, your dead! I won't let what happened before repeat itself. No, I waited too long, to just let everything unravel! You will never know the truth, you will only know despair! Be gone,

Makankousappou!

" With this Ravxen shows how much he wants to kill her now, as he swiftly fires of his deadly variant of the Special Beam Cannon right at her! He fired the attack so fast that she barely has time to react, and as the red corkscrew attack is heading right for her the blasts sender laughs and says,"

Haha, the best way to squash a threat, is before it even has the chance to fully bloom!

"Just as Lacus looks like she is about to get blasted through, and to tired from her new power to even move, can barely stand ,both her and Ravxen are shocked as a new figure pushes her out of the way, as new blast intersect it to the side, and send it flying to the sky, where it nearly causes Halo to split in two! The person who intersected it makes his presence know as he flash steps to land in front of Lacus, and its none other than Ezan! And Zidane was the one who pushed her out of the way as well! Zidane takes a deep breath and says,"

Whew, that was close, you ok Lacus?

" A bewildered Lacus just says,

" Zidane? When did you get here? Yes, I am find, thanks for saving me. Er, you can get off me now though. "

With that Zidane does as such as the sliver haired man just looks right at Ravxen with his Sharingan eyes all ready active as he gets in to fighting stance and says,"

Didn't anyone tell you its disgraceful to act like that with a lady Ravxen? I won't excuse you for your disgusting behavior any longer!"

Ravxen raises an eyebrow and says,

" Ezan Kaiba, when did you get here? It's a little late for rewriting the script! Seriously, how did you arrive so fast?"

Ezan grins as his power explodes and he says,"

You can thank Aeris for that, I am grateful her magic is powerful enough to land us on here in one piece, after all now I can take a part in completing the mission, and insuring you scum are brought to justice!"

With this Ravxen sharply turns to the left and sees Squall, , Senel and Aeris dashing up to join there comrades and Squall sees the state of his fellow Enji before he takes out his Gun-blade and says,

" Looks like you guys could use a hand, so let's get to work.

"Aeris takes a deep breath and says,

" I am glad that the spell worked, I never tried to warp myself let alone others form hyper space before. Now, let's make sure we do all we can to end this, Celestial Prism power!

" With this Aeris unleashes her own holy power before she once more is covered with the armor that she was empowered by the celestial being Minerva! Seeing the new arrivals all get ready to fight angers Ravxen as he says,"

Tsc, this is not what I needed, every time I am about to get what I want some more idiots crawl out like the cockroaches they are!

"Ezan than charges at him as he says,"

Well, that's because no one wants you to succeed, Chidori Burst!"

As he Soul Eater blade crackles with electricity Ravxen sighs before in a instant he forms another dark energy sword to block with one hand as he glares and says,

" Oh please, now that Sephiroth no longer dwells from within you you really think you have the power to handle me? "

Ezan just presses down as he says,

" Only one way to find out! "Ravxen then glares as he fires a blast with his free hand to try and blow the Super elite warriors head off! However Ezan disengages just in time to avoid it, however its clear Ravxen is no longer happy as his energy erupts again and he says," ENOUGH! You cretins can struggle all you want but in the end I am superior and that is that!"

With this he fires a barrage of energy blasts at everyone from his hands, but Aeris appears in front of them and blocks them with her shield as she says,"

Whatever you are, killing for amusing makes you anything but a superior being! Photon Feather!"

Aeris then fires of her own barrage of holy blasts to blow away Ravxen 's, but as they dive in on him he disappears, only to appear behind them as he laughs and says," Well, I suppose with your tastes you could never understand the fine art of destruction. Oh well, to each to his own, in death!"

With this he shocks everyone by having his eyes glow, and having his blasts that were blown off by Aeris's attack, all of a sudden come swarming in, like the Hell zone grenade attack! However before they collide Ezan jumps in to the air and have his sword glow as he says,"

The art of destruction is only appreciated by a very select few of sick individuals, and that's why you're alone in your views! "

As his Soul Eater absorbs the blasts, Ravxen sees Ben's main rival's eyes turn in to their Mangekyou Sharingan shape before he chuckles and says,"

My, so you to be beginning tap in to your true powers as well? Tsc, it seems all the star actors are digging in to their true potential, but it's too bad because the show is about to be over! No matter how powerful your eyes get lad, they won't be able to be as keen as mine!

" Ezan channels all the power he absorbed as he says," It's not over yet! As long as there is a chance of victory, no matter how slim, then we will give it everything we have! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With this Ezan unleashes all the power he absorbed to boost his powerful energy attack, and as Ravxen catches it, he struggles to overpower it as he says,"

Sigh, I wonder if it's this warrior spirit that keeps you from expecting reality, or is it your desire to hang on to protect your precious loved ones for as long as you can?

"Squall then charges at Ravxen to the side as his weapon begins to glow with energy as he says,"

It's a little of everything, and it's all the reasons you can't win!"

With this Ravxen is attacked simultaneously by Squall's Renzokuken Blasting Zone attack, Zidane's Stellar Circle 5 attack, and Senel 's Phoenix Rush!

Theses hits only distract Ravxen slightly, but it's enough for Aeris to gather her power before she says,"

It's time we bring your onslaught of evil to an end, Judgment Arrow! "

With this she combine's her shield with her staff before firing a massive blast of light right for Ravxen! However Ravxen has his eyes widen as he sees this, and tries to disengage, but is not able to totally avoid it, as the powerful holy attack hits his side, and blasts a chunk of it off! Grunting in pain, he ascends upward as he snickers and says

," You know, the stage is getting just a LITTLE too crowed. Not that I can't still kill you all mind you, but, at this rate I'll never get what I came here for! And, that was to kill that damn Max Bruder!

"With this, he looks right at Lacus and narrows his eyes as he says,"

Yes, and I think I'll need the proper, procedures to deal with recent events. But, if all goes well, Halo will kill you all anyway. And that's why I want to hurry; no one will kill Max but me! "

Ezan narrows his own eyes as he says,

" Don't think you can just turn tail and run when you no longer have the advantage coward!"

Ravxen chuckles as his energy expends to cover the sky and he says,

" Oh, don't feel angry, I'll make sure your last moments are not boring! Here, have some playmates!"

With this fingers glow, before he fires a blast in to the ground, and moments latter numerous types of both Necrocalcous and Nobody monster roar as they appear! There creator then says,

" Try to make your last moments fun, it's always more delightful to hear a choir of screams proceeding the curtain fall of humanity! Hahahahah!

" With this dark energy begins to surround him, and a stressed Lacus gets back on her feet as she says,

" No, I won't let you, cause any more pain to Ben and Max! Radiant Storm!

" With this Lacus creates more flower funnels out of her magic energy and has them all surround and fire on Ravxen to stop him, but he is too fast, and disappears before they reach him! Lacus and the others are dismayed at this, and Lacus says," No! I, I could not keep my promise to Max after all.

" Zidane then grins and says,

" Don't blame yourself Lacus, that guy is more slippery then a barrel of eels! Frankly you should give yourself a pat on the back for you all doing as well against him as you did!

" Ezan instantly appears before a Necrocalcous Belrogas that roared at him before he unleashes a lighting fast sword slice to cleave it in half before he says

," Zidane is right, dwelling on the past is pointless. All we can do now is clear out this trash and proceed to the common tower. "

Lacus looks at her friends, and nods before she says,

" Your right Ezan. Please everyone, we must get theses grunts out of the way as soon as possible. Ben and the others are all ready fighting Xiza, Ravxen joining the fight will make things disastrous!

"Ezan and everyone else nods as he says," It will be my pleasure.

"Squall then sees the various demonic monsters surrounding them as he says,"

Looks like Ravxen was able to bring out more than a handful of monsters out of his sleeves. Huh?"

Everyone then sees a massive explosion coming out from the command tower, and Sabin says,"

Damn, at this rate we will never make it in time!"

Lacus just looks determined before she has her energy flare up and she says,"

Well, then we will just have to not waste time and hurry. Hang on everyone, I know it's been tough, but, we must prevail!" With this Lacus lashes out with her energy ribbon, before in a blur she turns a giant Berserker Nobody in to even smaller ribbons! As she Ezan, Aeris and the others move as fast as they can, we now at last return to are other group of hero's who are in even more of a bind, Ben, Max and the others!

* * *

We now in fact rewind time a bit, to go back to where we last left them, and that was with Xiza being enraged and Max standing in his way once more, and with Halo finally finishing charging and ready to lock on to its targets! Yes, and as we now return to the main event, it's clear that both sides are raging to reduce the other side in to nothing more than dust! Lucky for the good guys, they outnumber Xiza many times over. The bad news, in case you somehow forgotten, is that even so that means little in the face of the overwhelming power the demon lord's transformation has brought him!

And with that we now turn to seeing Leon, Zero, Doug and Kyle all charging first at the villain, only for Xiza to take their sword strikes and punch's dead on, before smashing then aside with his large elbow! As they go flying, he sees Cloud, Shinryudramon and Ben all charge at him from different angles! But Xiza just sneers as he says,

" It does not matter how many of you charge at me, or how many attacks come at me at once, because no matter what you do, I'll just smash it to dust, before I do the same to your hearts!"

With this Ben powers up his energy as he says," We will see how long you can act like that Xiza, Divine Flare Edge!

"With this Ben prepares to unleash a powered up slash, only for Xiza to block it with one of his newly created bone blades! Cloud and Shinryudramon slash at their foe's head, only for their slashes to meet the same outcome! Xiza then grins as he sees Ben struggling and says,

" Oh you will find that I can put this act for quite a while Ben Auro, long enough to see you all die! For you see gentlemen, I AM superior to you all!"

With this in an instant he smashes them all in to the air with is massive tail! As he sees Ben flying in the air he narrows his eyes and says,"

No matter how hard you try, you will fail! So why don't you just spare everyone the futile dramatics and die all ready? Kaiser Flare!

" With this Xiza grabs his upper right hand with his tail before his power explodes and he swiftly fires a massive red and purple energy blast at Ben and co before they can even recover from the previous tail smash! However, just in time Max appears in front of them and slashes the blast in half before he looks deadly serious in to his long time foe's eyes and says,"

Why Xiza? Because when things get tough, we just try harder! No matter how many tricks you pull Xiza, you're not going to win! "

Xiza sees Ben and the others rebounding just grabs his sword back and looks like he is going to blow a vessel as he says,"

You always did love to try and make the impossible possible Max. But too bad you could never keep your head out of the clouds long enough to see the how foolish you really were until it blew up in your face! Yes, your brash bravo fighting sprit did little to change your fate, you could not stop Kira, you could not protect your friends, and you won't stop ME!

" Ben just points his Star Sword as he says,"

just because he could not see the truth at first, just because he could not stop you and Kira at first, does not mean he and I can't correct the mistake, by destroying you and making sure no one ever suffers the same mistake again!

" Xiza just laughs madly and says," Oh but of course you would know about making mistakes Ben Auro, after all by not being strong enough to control your emotions you made the mistake of believing in yourself, and as a result snapped and Darth Idious came out, destroying billions and nearly adding your Enji friends to the list!"

As Ben's eyes fill with regret Max just gets annoyed and says,"

Shut up Xiza! You can act superior all you want, but as bad as the mistakes were, at least they WERE mistakes! You could care less about killing innocent people, in fact you enjoy it! So don't think you can lecture us Xiza! Ben, don't let his words get to you. Just believe in yourself as you put everything in to your fists and your sword to do what you know is right!"

Ben grins and says," Hehe, thanks Max. Your right, all that matters is shutting him up once and for all!"

Xiza chuckles and says," You really are related, your both so pathetic! Your feelings, it will be those feelings that will give me the advantage, as I rip you both to shreds!

"Shinryudramon then says,

" Heh, I am starting to see why the boss looked up to Max so much!"

Cloud grins and says," Yes, being defeated by Ben seems to have reawakened the man Ben so admired. And that's why, now we have a better chance of victory. "

Xiza snaps as his energy covers the sky around them and he says,

" Fools, let me make this clear, your chances of coming out of this alive, are zero!"

With this he has boney spikes burst out of his chest, and all come at the four warriors! But Max grins as his Beskar sword glows and he says,"

You just don't get it, who the hell do you think we are? Don't think we are just going to roll over and die like most of your victims!

"With this he blocks the spikes dead on with his large sword, and Cloud splits out his swords to do the same as he says,"

He is right, we have a job to do, and because of it we can't afford to just give up!

"Ben then dodges the bone spikes bursting in his direction as he dashes forward and says,"

That's right, it's the responsibility of a hero, to protect the innocent from harm! And, that's just what I am going to do!"

With this he forms another energy sword in his hand, and dives right for Xiza just as Max, Cloud and Shinryudramon fallow him! With this they all go to strike at once, and Xiza then charges as well as he says,"

Stubborn to the end are we? Find, then I present to you a hero's death!"

With this the four all attack him at once, and to everyone else they soon become five blurs dashing around the area, and as their allies see all four of the defenders of justice give it everything they have, but Xiza seems to have no trouble parrying all of their attacks at once, and after half a second of this he laughs and says,

" Is this it? Is this the extent of your resolve? If that's all you got after that bold speech you all gave then you just proved once more how all you mortals are arrogance and foolishness!

"He then tries to smash his talon filled foot in to Max, but Max blocks it with a kick as he grins and says,

" Are you kidding? Of course this is not everything I have, I am just getting started! Buster Wolf!"

With this Max's fist is inflamed with all the power he can gather, and after first kicking Xiza off him a instant later he warps right in to the demon lord's head, and punch's him right in the face between his eyes, and to his foe's surprise, lands some real damage and launches Xiza through the ground of the command tower! An instant later Xiza bursts out of the hole he made, but everyone sees his face is in fact bruised!

Max grins as he says,

" Well, so even in your big bad true form it would seem you're neither invincible nor immortal! Good, I only have to kill you once!"

Ben grins and says

," Nice Max, you nailed him! I guess even after powering up this much he still is not able to be totally immune to are attacks.

"Max looks at Xiza as he shakes his wrist and says,

" Don't get cocky now, his skin is like punching a steel tire. However, if you channel your power in to your attack, you can pierce it. Just make every shot count!"

Xiza glares at Max and says," I'll make you pay for that you vermin! You only glanced me, it will take a great deal more than that to even endanger me!

" Shinryudramon then lunges right for Xiza as he says,"

In that case, then we will just hit you're a great deal harder! Manga Scintillate Edge !

" As the Mega digimon has his sword glows in a rainbow color as he thrusts for his foe's chest! At the same time Cloud says,"

There is no time left, you must be stopped now Xiza! Finishing Touch!

" At the same time Ben charges up and says

," I'll show you, just what power I have, take this! Divine Flare Edge!"

Max then adds his attack to the mix as he says,"

About time you rot in hell for everything you done, Blazing Judgment!

" With this all four warriors unleash their powerful attacks, and as Xiza blocks there strikes, he finds himself being pressed back, and he growls as he says,

" I had enough of your petty defiance! You think the dreams and hopes of trash matter at all to me? Your efforts are useless, in the end; your fight is worthless, because you will never have victory! Your dreams of a world of happiness are impossible, because of your very nature! "

He then has his darkness surge, and create a shock wave to try and blast everyone off him! However, to his shock, all four of them have their own magical aura's flare up, as Max says

," You don't get it, even after you have been looking at how mortals live, you still don't get it! It does not matter, if in the, it does not matter if we are fighting for an impossible dream! Because, as long as we give it everything we have, and live with no regrets, then it's worth it!

Push the limits of the believable, pass the realms of possibility and probability, and enter the utopia of impossibility. Push the limits of possibility, pass the realms of the believable and probability, and become lost in the purgatory of certainty! You see Xiza, to be human, is to make your life your own! And that's why, we will live on, and survive, no matter how many twisted freaks like you and Kira try and stop us!"

With this his power explodes, and with him leading the charge the four are able to break through the foe's dark energy outburst, and slash the shocked demon through the chest with four separate slashes! They all manage to pierce his skin, and Xiza roars in pain as black blood comes out! The force of the quadruple attack then blasts him out of the area of the control room, and as he uses his wings to take fight he holds his chest as he says,"

Why, why do their powers keep catching me off guard? It's, like what Damonus said, that there powers, the strength of man's heart, can't be measured to easley? No, I refuse to recognize that! I am the superior demon lord, not him! And ill prove it, by killing your light!" Ben then says," Give it up Xiza! Your through, you underestimated what we can do for the last time!"

Xiza grits his teeth as his energy explodes, causing the area around Halo to all shatter as he says,"

Enough! You're all made me fell enough pain to the point that you will rot in hell forever! And it's really all such a joke, your chances of stopping me are beyond hopeless!"

He then looks at the center of what is left of the Command Chamber as he sees the hologram of Halo still counting down and he smiles saying,"

Ah, and in the end even if you can defeat me, which you won't, you will all die! Halo is nearly fully charged, and no matter how powerful you are, you will never survive its unstoppable power!

" Ben then charges at him as he says,"

Then we will just have to shut both you and it down right now!" Xiza just has his eyes glow red, and he says," No, what ends now, is your life!

" With this he vanishes, before in a instant he appears behind Ben in a rage and smashes him in the head! At once he extends his hand, and uses his energy to force chokes Ben! Max then charges at Xiza saying,

No you don't, you're not taking my cousin! I had enough of you Xiza and now your, AH!!"

With this Xiza responds by extending his hand, and smashing right in to Max, and while he blocks with his sword, Xiza then releases another burst of energy to shock Max! He then blasts Max to the ground, where he lands on the warrior full force with his large feet!

He then says,"

Both of you, have given me great pain. And now, I will put you in your place once and for all! Ben Auro, since you're the one who is suppose to oppose me and Emperor Necron, I will delay your demise no longer! I remember what happened to Xehamaru, and that's why ill make sure to kill you first! Watch Max, watch as your beloved cousin and pupil dies because of your actions!"

With this Xiza fires at once a barrage of death beams at Ben, but his glee turns to outrage when he sees Cloud and Shinryudramon get in the way and defect the shots!

Cloud then says

," Forget us? We won't let you murder anyone else!"

Shinryudramon nods and says," That's right, you will have to get through us first!"

This causes Xiza to explode as he says,

" WITH PLEASURE!!"

With this boney spikes burst out of his wings, and impale Shinryudramon all over before slamming him in to the ground! While in his rage Xiza was not able to land any lethal hits, it still causes severe damage to the royal knight digimon and he screams out in pain as Ben sees this and says," Shinryudramon, no!

"Xiza then says," This time, I'll make sure all of you stay dead! Now, your turn, Cloud!"

With this he fires a blast from his eyes again, and Cloud is able to defect it, but then Xiza grins diabolically as he fires then at Max, and in a rush Cloud manages to block those shots to, however the blast was so powerful that it blasts the swords out of his hands! And Xiza laughs madly as an instant later he fires another shot, that blasts through Cloud's left lung!

As Cloud falls to the ground both Ben and Max are outraged and as Ben sees Relala run up to heal the all ready knocked out Cloud he says,"

Cloud no! Damn you Xiza, I won't forgive you! AH!

" Xiza then shocks the cousins and makes them feel as much pain as possible as he says,"

This battle has gone on long enough, and its time it comes to its proper end! Fools, you really thought you could defeat a demon lord? I killed angels who fought demons for thousands of years, a bunch of vengeful wolfs are nothing to my power!

" With this X, Samus, Bacchus James and the others surround and jump up to get ready to attack as X says,

" For someone who acts so high and mighty, your behavior makes you nothing more than a savage, and someone like that hardly has the right to call himself a lord of anything!

"With that Ben's alleys all fire the most powerful attacks they can muster. However Xiza just sighs as he says,"

I don't expect primitives and uneducated peons to understand my long developed taste! You can all just prepare your self's for death now, because I assure you, there is no chance you will win! Kaiser Wave!"

With this in an instant he fires two of his energy flares to overpower the combined attacks of Ben's friends and blast them all away!

Ben sees this and says,

" NO! You're not, going to get away with this! Kaio Ken times four!"

With this Ben has his energy explode, and he forcibly brakes out of Xiza's hold, before he in a second bursts up to Xiza! In responds Xiza has bone spikes burst out of his chest to puncture Ben, but Ben has unleashed sp much power that he just charges right through them as he shatters them with a kick before he punch's Xiza in the chest, and hits him so hard that he causes Xiza to spit up blood!

Ben then glares at Xiza as he says,"

No matter what, I won't let you kill my friends Xiza!"

Xiza is about to respond, when all of a sudden Max unleashes all of his power to break out of Xiza 's grip as well as he says,

" You made a big mistake Xiza, because nothing is more furious then a cornered wolf trying to protect his pack! I seen enough people I care about die because of you, and I won't see any more die!"

With this he lunges and thrusts his large sword right in to Xiza's hand, piercing it and causing his foe to scream out in fury! Max grins as he retracts his sword and says

," How does it feel Xiza? How does it feel to feel pain, and fear death? Now you know a fraction of what you caused Bardock and all the others to go through!"

Xiza just glares at both of them as he says," You think I am afraid of you Max!? HA!! I fear nothing! Since the start of my existence, I have climbed forward by ruthlessly exterminating all who stand in my path! Have you warriors not figured out yet, that the only way to truly succeed, is to kill without hesitation? The truly strong person is one who does not hesitate to pull the trigger no matter what! "

Max just grins and says,

" Bah, you say killing the weak and helpless makes you strong just because they are in your way? That just shows how weak you are Xiza! After watching you and Kira go through with your plan to wipe out the planet of Zandalor and being helpless to stop it I escaped from the battle neither truly alive nor truly dead... an undying shadow in the world of lights. I spent a long time thinking about what true power is. Is it just being able to overpower everyone else? No, it's more than just that! True strength is knowing when and not when to use it. True power is to protect those who can't stand up for themselves, because a real man does not hoard power all for himself! That's why, there is no way me and Ben are going to lose to someone as weak as you Xiza!"

This outrages the foe, and his muscles begin to budged and spikes break out as he says,"

You dare call me weak? That is unforgivable Max Bruder! I won't be called weak by a failure like you!

" With this bones form around his upper right hand till once more they form a drill like weapon and he says,

" A monkey like you, will never be above me! Reich's Judgment! "With this he has his arm stretch in a instant as he tries to run Max through! And while Max is able to dodge it, he is shocked to see it turn around and come diving for him!

Xiza laughs as he says," That's right, run like the dog you are! It is a wise choice though, for one touch of the poison that I have released in to those bones even you will die in moments! " Ben then charges at Xiza again as he says,"

Then I guess we can't just get hit! Huh, whoa!"

He is shocked to see Xiza have another such attack burst out of his upper left hand as he says,"

Oh, be my guest, and amuse me for as long as you can! "

With this Ben flash steps to avoid having much of his body impaled, only to see Xiza's tail racing up to smash him! Ben blocks both at the same time using his Star Sword and a spare energy sword. But Xiza is putting all the pleasure he has on to the welder of the Star Sword, and Ben quickly falls to his knees, as the platform below him begins to crack

! And Xiza shows he is good at multitasking as at the same time his other arm keeps weaving around trying to hit Max! As Max dashes around Xiza laughs and says,"

You can't run forever, you have been trying to deny me all this time. But, sooner or later the tortoise outlasts the self righteous bunny, and when he burn's out he finishes him! "

Max just glares at Xiza, before he charges right for him with his sword as he says,

" I have been running for years, and its time I stop running, and bring this to a end!

"With this he tries to aim for Xiza's head, but the demon lord grins as he at once clashes with two hands, and as his other hand, still stretched out and chasing after Max and closes in and Xiza says,

" Congrats, you met the end of your path, here is your reward fool!

" With this Max sees the massive bone structure come right for him, and at the last second swings his sword to block it, and catch's the other two with his hand ! He grunts in pain as the pressure wears him down, and his hand bleeds from holding back the foe's large blades from going all the way down. And as Xiza sees Max struggle, he laughs madly and says,"

My young clown, did you really think your brash attacks would work against my power? Your type, the type that rushes in without thinking only survives when they have smarter allies, or have some real power or luck on their side! And while you have been lucky this far Max, this is where it runs out! "

With this he has his bone spikes once more swarm out and hit Max all over, intently missing vital organs so he can prolong his hated foe's suffering! He does the same to Ben, but both warriors don't fall, even as they feel pain all over! Ben says," No, I have to hang on, just a little longer; I have to beat this guy!"

Max sees Ben enduring the pain and grins despite his own pain and says,

" Hang on Ben, just a little longer, and it will all be over!"

Xiza grins himself as he says,"

Oh to true Enji scum, ITS OVER NOW!!"

Max then says," You know Xiza, it's one thing to be cocky, but it's another to have keen battle instincts, the instinct of a true fighter! Here, let me drill the point quite well, on how it was not luck that got me to win all of my fights!"

With this he fires a blast from his hand to blast Xiza 's swords of them, and in a instant shock Xiza, buy dashing right behind his foe's stretched arm, and using all of his power to wrangle on to it as he says,"

Well, time to see if a devil may cry from his own bones!

"With this Xiza is horrified to see Max unleash all of his power to dive his own arm, in the direction of his chest! And since it's too close of a distance it's too late to break free and his eyes widen as he says,

" Why you, NO!!! RUHH!!"

With this Max succeeds his plan and has Xiza impale himself with his own enhanced arm!

As Xiza 's eyes bludege he glares at Max and says,"

My, own attack? How could this, happen?"

Max smiles wide as he jumps in to the air and says," Why? Because you're an arrogant prick who is finally having a taste of his own medicde, that's why!

" With this he kicks Xiza's bone arm even deeper in to himself, and it goes right through his chest!

Xiza roars in pain, and he is forced to call his attack of Ben, Shinryudramon and the others as he feels the poison he was saving for Max enter himself! As Ben gets back up he at once takes advantage of this, by slicing the tail of his foe off!

He then sees that it seems a demon lord is in fact not immune to his own poison, as his skin begins to change color!

James then says," No way, did Max really just make Xiza impale himself?

"Doug grins as he says," Man, Max really knows how to dish out the smack down! Looks like Xiza is not as all powerful as he likes to believe! "

Xiza continues to scream out in pain, as he slowly forces his own hand out of his chest! He is now clearly feeling agonizing mind-numbing pain as blood pours out of his chest, and his face and he says,

" Damn you, DAMN YOU!!! This will not be forgiven! I am Xiza Belaphagos, one of the seven great demon lords! I will not let some mere lower life forms treat me this way! "

Max just shakes his head as he points his blade at Xiza and says," Get over yourself Xiza, demon lord or not you're still getting treated this way and

ore!" Ben just fly's up to where Max is, and says," I am surprised; to be honest I thought he would have some sort of regeneration like Xehamaru did.

"Max just wags his finger and says," I guess Xiza thought he was such a hotshot that he did not need to buy the upgrade. Oh well, his lost!"

Xiza then roars in pain, no longer having any semblance of control as his mouth his foaming slime and blood as he says,"

Don't you dare think you have won! Even if the poising as entered my body, it will quickly were off, and even if it reduces my power a little, I still have more than enough to blast you all to pieces!"

Max just looks deadly serious as his energy explodes and his sword is engulfed with the flames of his magical energy as he says,"

Save it Xiza, I had enough listing to you for a lifetime! And now you made your last mistake!"

Ben then powers up as well as he says,"

That's right, your own arrogance brought this on yourself. And now, your plans and your life ends here!"

With this they both charge at Xiza, but at that moment the demon lord's energy explodes as he roars and says,"

Silence! SLIENCE!!! THE ONLY ONES THAT WILL DIE WILL BE YOU SCUM!!!

Apocalyptic Eruption! "

With this darkness blasts out of Xiza, before it breaks out every were in the area! Xiza then dives up in to the sky, and as Max sees him fly up at full speed he says,"

Where the hell do you think you're going? Huh, what the?" Everyone then begins to notice that the ground beneath them all is shaking, before Leon says," I don't like the sound of this. Everyone, get ready to move! Whoa!"

With this he sees a bone spike burst out and he jumps out of the way, only to see a dozen more break out, before the entire ground erupts in a forest of bone spikes ! They begin to all motion for the Enji as Ben sees some coming for him and Max and says," This is nuts, it's like he is having his rage try and consume everything!"

With this Ben narrowly avoids feeling the experience of a bone spike to the head, and flies higher! He then sees the attack settle down, as everything begins to slow down. He then sees James and Doug flying in the air, holding the wounded Shinryudramon on there shoulders, and X is also holding up Zero as he transformed in to his Falcon armor, and in turn Zero has the cut down Axl in his hands. Bacchus seemed to be able to lift off with Samus, and Kyle and Leon were able to fly up holding the wounded Cloud, as Relala continues healing the captain of squad 7. Ben takes a sigh of relief as he says,"

Whew, even without fast that came out, everyone is all right. "Max chuckles as he says," You call that a last ditch attack Xiza? Man you really are about to, huh? No, no way!"

He then looks up and his grin turns to an expression of horror, and as Ben looks up he does the same, because he sees a massive amount of red and black energy forming in to a giant sphere, the size of the Sprit Bomb Goku used to finish Majin Buu! And below it is Xiza, looking once more victorious as he says

," Hahahaha!!! I love it, your all too much! Surprised clowns? As a Demon lord, I can gather energy a great deal faster than lesser followers of the dark side, a fact you have become aware of all too late! Now, this is the end, for causing me all of this suffering, I shawl shatter your bodies and souls! Ben Auro, Max Bruder, and all you Enji pests, DIE!!!"

SUPRIME, FUHRER, NOVA!!!

" With this Xiza launches his ultimate, final attack, and in seconds Ben sees the giant orb of death racing to them!

Max then says," Damn it, I did not think Xiza had the power to launch this kind of attack that fast!"

Ben just grins as his energy explodes and he says,

" So what if he did? It just means we have to blast through it full force!

" Max then chuckles as he says," Hehe, damn straight, lets end this once and for all!"

With this Max gathers all the power he has left as he prepares for his ultimate attack and says," School, of the undefeated of the East! This is the ultimate technique! SEKIHA…TENKYOKEN !"

At the same time Ben's own energy surges as he says," Time to end this once and for all! Kaio Ken times four! Burning Celestial Shinryukenha!

" With this former master and pupil unleash their best attacks in unison, and while they were just a little while ago clashing at each other they merge to combined in to a massive blast that hits there opponent's death ball attack dead on, and the impact causes a shockwave that rocks Halo itself! For a moment it seems to be equal, and this causes Xiza to just get even more psychotic as he says,

" Its useless my friends, your time to die is now!! It is pointless to continue to struggle, you will not overcome me! I am one who decides who lives and who dies, I am one who judges who is worthy to exist in the new era of darkness! And you, ARE NOT!!

" With this his aura explodes as he pours more darkness in to his energy ball, and it gets even larger as it begins to press down Ben and Max's combo attack!

Max just grunts and says," You think you can physic us out? Forget it! Don't hold back Ben, give it everything you have!

"Max sees Ben is sweating as he says," I am trying, but, my body is all ready hurting as it is. You may have been healed back to full strength, but I never really got the chance to recover.

" All of a sudden Ben sees Doug James and the others run up to them and power up as well as Doug says," Don't worry buddy, we are here to make sure you don't fall! Sphere of Might!

" James then says," As said before, as a team we stand by each other to the end, Steele Schider !

" Even a wounded but still standing Shinryudramon unleashes everything he has left as his shield once more turns in to a cannon as he says,"

That's right boss, together, even someone like this demon lord jerk can't defeat us! Infinite Exia Ray!"

With this Ben's mega level digimon partner fires his attack as X, Samus, Bacchus and the others all unleash whatever power they have left, and as they all combined with Ben's and Max's attack the blast pushes Xiza 's final attack closer to him, Xiza screams at the top of his lunges and he clearly unleashes 100 percent of his power as all of his muscles all over bulge and spikes burst out of them as he says," You just don't get it, you have no chance, NO CHANCE!!

" With this, it seems like a storm of darkness blasts out of him, and his energy bomb grows large enough to block out are hero's views of the sky as once more are hero find the attack crashing to them and a frustrated Ben shouts out with," Oh come on! I thought he was poisoned? How much energy could he have left? Damn it, I can't even feel my arms anymore. "

Max then says," Don't give up Ben, don't make all of the suffering we suffered be for nothing!" Xiza then says," Just admit your weakness, and die!! Where death is entreated... the battle is decided. You see " hero's? You can't protect anyone, you can't stop anything!!You can't even save yourself! Just die, die, Die!! DIE!!!!!

" Max just looks determined as he says,

" Screw you Xiza! ! Let me make this clear, we are never giving up! "

Be it impossible or absurd, we continue to follow the path of true men! If there's a wall, we'll tear it down! If there's no path, we'll make it with our own hands! The magma of the heart's Final Ignition, the perfect union, the bounds ! Who do you--all of you!--think we are?! Well, I'll tell you all, we are Enji" !

"With this Ben grins, and takes a deep breath before saying," He is right, for the sake of everyone's hopes, and dreams, we can't lose! Xiza! Once and for all, time you see the power we have! SO TAKE THIS!! Kaio Ken times six!

"With this Ben outpours all the energy he has, and there beam combo presses forward! Xiza just keeps laughing as he says

," Hahahaaha, its useless, USLESS!! Your resolve will not change anything, I cannot lose! Now, once and for all you're all fired, from life! Huh, what the, GUH!!" All of a sudden, he feels a sharp pain in his back, before his back explodes! As he screams in pain he says," What the, no, not now! How could this happen? Unless, NO!! Damn you Ben Auro, DAMN YOU MAX!!

! I should have killed both of you the moment you threatened my operations "

Max grins and says," Well Xiza, looks like your body could not take as much as you thought it could! Too bad, because now, it's the end for you! Hope you enjoy hell!! Everyone, NOW!!

" With this Ben, and everyone else unleashes all the power they have left to take advantage of Xiza' s spasm, and it seems a miracle happens, because they are able to blast through his energy bomb, before there blast consumes Xiza! The demon lord roars in pain and horror, as he sees his body begin to blast apart! He glares at Ben and Max one more time, and attempts in a vain fashion to grab at them before his hands shatter and he says," No, this can't be happening! I am the cunning, might, unstoppable Xiza! I, a demon lord, can't lose to you wretched mortals! I am so close, I can't lose now!" Max just grins and says," To bad, because you just did!

" Ben then says,"

Save room for Damonus and Zannacross, because they are next!"

Xiza just says,"

You still don't get it, you have not won! You will all die, if not today, very soon! The will, of Zannacross, will never be, DENIED!! RUAH!!!!!!

" With this his head vaporizes, before the rest of his body does to! Everyone takes a sigh of relief as they at last see every part of the body of Xiza Belaphagos , president of Vector, High command of the Space Pirates, Godfather of the Twilight Mafia, and one of the seven demon lords of the Zannacross Empire shatter! As everyone takes a deep breath, they see that they don't sense any trace of his magical energy, and

Max smiles as he says," Bardock, Grando Fett, and everyone, hope you saw that, because that was for you. "Ben chuckles as he says," We did it, we really defeated one of the seven demon lords, one of the most powerful servants of Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron himself!"

James then chuckles and says," Maybe that will cause them to stop thinking there victory is all ready decided.

" Doug laughs and says," Yah, then they will start to realize they are not going to get us without a fight ! Er, off course that could also mean they might start being even more brutal. "

Kyle then grins as he says,"

Even so, we will be for ready for them. After all that's what hero's do! "

Leon chuckles and says," Maybe, but this is a important victory, one that won't just be over looked. "

Samus nods and says,"

At last, I truly avenged my parents, and in effect shut down the Space Pirates once and for all. Ben, everyone thanks. "

Ben just looks happy and pumps his fist in to the air as he says,"

Hehe, thanks everyone, we did it together! Still, in the end the one who should be given the credit is Max, if he did now show up when he did it might have been over!"

Max just turns around and looks up at the sky as he says," What are you thanking me for? If you did not show me the true fighting sprit you had, the true courage that keeps you going, then we would all be dead. This victory belongs to you, although I won't deny that I helped a little. Heh, still, I am glad, that after all this time, I was finally able to get back on one of the two traitors that tried to screw me over. Now Kira, all that remains, is settling things with you. Now that your main partner in crime finally found his crimes catching up to him, still think you can get away with everything?

" Speaking of Kira, we now briefly turn to the view of Max's former teammate!

* * *

The shockwave of the demon lord's defeat is felt by everyone in the area that can sense magical power. And as we turn to the man who now calls himself Darth Judicar as he has been trying to blast Amuro and the 00 team to bits in his combo Gundam, and when he senses the sudden shattering of the demon lords energy he turns his head to Halo and says,

" What? So, in the end even Xiza could not be powerful enough to stop the combined might of those naïve self righteous cousins. Bah, it's like Damonus said, his arrogance blinded his vision. Oh well, so long Xiza. I do appeate your assistance to my aims, but at this point I don't need your help to fulfill my vision anyway. My new world will be created, the true paradise! And now, there is not much time, in order to make sure this operation goes as planned, I'll make sure things go as planned myself! Get out of my way!" With this he has the Eternal Sovereign fire an EMP blast to cause all the Gundam's around them to be paralyzed! However Kira no longer even has the time to press the attack as his mobile suit's thrusters then blaze at full throttle to Halo as he says," I won't let you stop me Max. I won't let you ruin final judgment! You have stood in my way, for the last time old friend and now this time ill make sure I sever the bond between us forever!"

With this he blasts anything that stands in his way to Halo, even if it belongs to his side! Meanwhile, are hero's are to exhausted to realize another strong foe coming their way and Ben just looks at Halo's control systems, which seem to be not moving and says," Whew, it really was a close one but we made it just in time. I guess with Xiza dead Halo deactivated, hopefully. But, what about, Cloud Sensei? He, took a fatal hit! Don't tell me he died!?

" He turns around to where his spiky haired other mentor fell, but is relieved to see Relala has been working on Cloud with her magic, and the hole in his chest is now gone!

She smiles as she says,"

Don't worry Ben, I was able to get to him fast enough, and he should pull through! Oh, I think he is awakening now!

" Sure enough Cloud stirs, before he at once gets on his feet and grabs his sword! However, as he sees Xiza no were to be seen he sees everyone is happy and says," What happened? What did I miss? "

Max smirks as he pats Cloud on the shoulder and says," Sorry pal, you were out cold while we finished him off.

"Cloud looks ashamed as he says,

" Really? You defeated Xiza huh? Sorry I was not able to help you guys. "Max just laughs as he says," It's all right, you took a hit for me, so it evens out. Still, your one tough guy to survive being hit by Xiza's death beam in such a place and survive.

"Cloud just puts his First Sword back together and says,"

Let's just say I have been hit worse. "Zero chuckles and says,

" Man, to think it almost came down to ANOTHER mega weapon of mass destruction. Well, at least this one stopped, it would be a pain if it, huh? Oh, that was a big mistake, damn it!

" As he kicked the flickering monitor in annoyance, to Zero's horror he causes it to glow, and everyone sees Halo's display screen return, and the computer voice says,"

System error corrected, firing systems resuming. Three minutes till firing."

As they hear a large glowing Samus says," Are you kidding?

"Bacchus quickly checks his scanners and says,"

I am afraid this is no joke. While Xiza is indeed no longer alive, it seems the firing systems are beyond the stage where it could be stopped. Oh? I am getting a transmission from that Lylat Solder Master Chief, here it is.

" Bacchus presses a button and sure enough the image of Master Chief's AI partner Cortana appears out of his arm and says,"

Everyone, bad news. Chief and the others have been trying to shut down Halo's main firing systems, one of its pulse generators. However when we damaged it, it shut down, and moved out of the area! It seems that when damaged, the generators are capable of being transported around Halo! "Ben then looks worried and says," Then, how do we stop it? "The holographic woman then says," The only option I see is if all of the generators were attacked and destroyed in unison, before they can move.

" X then says," Even if we were not worn down, there is no way we will be able to move fast enough to cover the size of this structure in less than two minutes!"

Cloud then looks down and says,"

Maybe if we contact the fleet, and have them fire at the locations'! "

Everyone then hears a rumbling, before a column of energy bursts out below, and Max says,"

No, it will never work in time!" Ben then says," No, we can't stop now! After all of this we can't let Halo fire! There has to be a way for it to work!" Max looks up, takes a deep breath and says," Maybe not that plan, but I have one that can work! It's a long shot, but it's the only shot we have! What a drag, this will be the very definition of cutting it close! Come Tri Edge! "

With that he snaps his fingers, and in a matter of seconds his ship blasts to where he was. As he at once dashes to it Ben says,"

Max, what are you doing? "Max just turns and says,"

What I can do to save everyone. It's ok, I know what I am doing, trust me!"

Ben just sees how serious Max is and says," All right, good luck. "

Max nods and says," Don't say your prayers just yet, I started this mess, and I am going to finish it."

With this he enters the ship and at once it transforms in to its Gundam form before it blasts at full speed to the center of Halo, were everyone sees pillars of energy from all over the giant ring begin to gather!

Loni then gulps and says," I hope your cousin really knows what he is doing Ben, otherwise we are dog meat.

"Ben just says," Don't worry, he usually does so I believe in him. "With this Max continues to have the Tri Edge Gundam move at full speed as the computer voice now says,"

90 seconds remaining, preparing to fire. He now stands in the cock pit his long time droid partner T4-X5 walks up to him and says," I know you're in a hurry sir, but would you mind informing just what your plan of attack is?

"Max just grins as he says,"

Simple, those Spartan soldiers said they could not fire on the energy generators because they would keep moving, so in that case I realized instead of hitting them, ill hit where the power is merging with, and shut down this damn giant ring of doom at once!"

This causes T4-X5 to look at Max, before he looks forward, before he looks back at Max and says

," Sir Janus, I fear my programming is faulty for I nearly thought you implied your plan is to attack the Halo's energy blast before it can fire?

"Max just chuckles as he says," Good you're not broken yet, because that was just what I had in mind!"

His responds is, "Sir, while I see the logic in your plan, the chances of it working are only twenty five percent. If it does not work we will surely be vaporized just fast enough to feel tremendous pain. Well, you will, lucky for me I can turn off my pain receivers. Still, even if using the Tri Edge Gundam's blades to cause the massive amount of energy Halo is preparing to fire, and cause it to disperse, the chances of surviving the chain reaction are,"

All of a sudden Max just says," I thought I told you? Never tell me the odds!

"His droid partner responds with," Well, I was going to say that the chances of are surviving are so small I cannot compute the percentage. " Max just has a monitor show Ben and the others, before another one shows Lacus 's group, and another shows the Great Fox blasting the deck of a Imperial Nova Crusher before he says,"

I don't care, because, this is not just another job, where only my life is on the line! Everyone in the Lylat Kingdom, including Ben and Lacus are all at risk, and it's all because I had to be so reckless! I wanted to avenge my comrades, but not at the price of adding so many more causalities! Its time, to set things right, and do want I wanted to do as an Enji in the first place, save the day! Ha, who ever thought I say that again? Ha, Ben, you always were able to get to me. Ah well, here it goes, Blazing Judgment!"

With this his Gundam takes out its unique blades, before they glow with power, and charge right for the center of Halo were the giant mass of energy is about to fire , just as the computer voice says,

" Firing in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and

," At this very moment Max slashes the energy, and it causes it to go unstable, before it causes a lot of sparks, and then creates a massive explosion, that blinds everyone! Ben then says

," Max, Max! AH!" The explosion is so great that it blinds the sky, and everyone is blasted of their feet! Lacus and her group, who have just arrived at the base of the command tower after fighting through the small army of monsters Ravxen left for them sees the light and Lacus says," What, what happened? That was Max's Gundam right? Don't tell me he, no! AH!"

When the light fades, everyone realizes that they are still there, and looks up to see the energy mass, and Max, gone! They then see that part of Halo got shattered, and Bacchus then says,"

It would seem that mister Bruder 's last ditch effort worked, Halo misfired, or more like backfired. It would seem we would not have to worry about a second shot with Halo in this state."

Shinryudramon then takes a deep breath, before his energy gives out and at last he reverts back to Hiryuumon as he says

," Whew, then we can finally say we won! Man, holding my mega form for so long has made me wiped; I think I am too tired to even eat! Ben then looks around in the sky and says," We may have won, but what happened to Max? Don't tell me that,"

Everyone just looks down as Zero says," Sorry Ben, but, I don't think he made it, he was right where all of that energy was gathering, and it was enough energy to kill every person in the Lylat Kingdom. I don't think even I could pull off surviving that. "

Ben then looks upset as he says," Are you telling me that you think he blew up? Impossible! Max, could have survived that! Max would, never, go through with something if he knew he would die!

"Cloud just looks down and says," I think, Max knew what he was getting in to. But, he most likely went ahead anyway, because he knew he had no choice. He, paid the ultimate sacrifice, to atone for his mistakes, and save everyone, and most of all those that he cared about.

"Ben then begins to get upset as he says,"

No, Max, can't be dead! How could you do that Max, how could you run off to die without saying good bye? I never got to, huh?

"Soon everyone hears the sound of thrusters, before they hear a laugh come as they hear,

" Hahaha, what are you doing, crying over me Ben? What the hell are you doing, be a man!"

Ben looks up and sees its Max, inside his Tri Edge Gundam! Er, or what left of it, it seems Max was able to escape, but not unharmed as the head, right leg and left arm are all blown off! Even so Max is able to make a decent landing. And as the others run up to him Max gets out of the cockpit, grinning as he sees everyone's shocked face and says,"

What? I never said I planned to die, it was close though." As he lands on the ground Ben struggles not to have tears come out as he says,

" Max, you did it! You were great!"

Cloud grins as he says," That was a risky move, but sometimes daredevil moves are the only options left. Thank you, you just saved billions of life's with what you did, not to mention put a serious dent in the Zannacross Empire's plans.

"Max just sighs and says," Glad having by Tri-Edge ship get its paint job ruined was worth the price. Heh, like I was going to let Xiza and Kira have the last laugh, not after all I have been through.

"Bacchus then says," I am grateful to have the assistance of you all. Without it, I do not believe we could have been able to succeed. "Ben then says," Well, it might not have been what the original mission was suppose to be. But, even if Weil escaped to cause more havoc, at least we shut down one evil maniac's plans for good. Although, in the end, I guess it was all thanks to you Max. "Max looks dismissive as he says," I don't know why you keep thanking me, it was because you cleared my head that I was able to get the job done.

"Ben then looks annoyed and says," Hey! It was our teamwork that did it, you could not have beaten Xiza alone and neither could I! It was by working together that we were able to overcome the power of even a demon lord!

"Max just laughs and says," Oh man, you can never have enough of your comic book teamwork speech's eh Ben? Still, its usefulness is not entirely a fantasy.

"Ben just looks at Max and says,"

Max, what are you going to do now? You know, there is no real reason you have to hide anymore. Join with us, return to the Enji Knights and we can take down Kira and the others together!

" Max just turns around and looks at his sword as he says,"

It's not that easy Ben. Even if me being the one who blew up Zandalor was a lie, I still have been a bounty hunter for a while, and I killed without mercy, even you're two faced pal Rick. I don't think there is much place in an order of holy knights for a vigilante wild card like me, even if I wanted to come back. "

Leon then looks at Max and grins as he says,

" We may be warriors of light, but that does not mean we are prefect. Today shows you still have the spirit of an Enji in you. And, if they could expect me, then Grand Master Myers and the others will surely give you a chance.

"Cloud then grins and says," Its true Max. While your crimes can't be swept under the rug just like that, it does not make things impossible for you either. We know the truth now, about how Xiza and Kira tricked you, just like they tricked us in to using you as a scapegoat. As long as you promise not to turn again, and strive to continue to atone your sins, there is a place for you in the order yet. "

As Max just looks down he sees Ben go forward as Ben says,

" Come on Max, if they still trust me after I had a mental breakdown, nearly killed them as Darth Idious and became a pawn of the dark side, then they will of course expect you back, as long as you don't mind being under surveillance for a while. Come on Max, today proved that we still make a unstoppable team!

"Max just looks at Ben and says,

" Well, I did say I was going to stop running, and a man has to keep his word. And, I guess it would be nice to have the resources of the Enji on my side, and not have to deal with dodging Lylat forces all the time. Heh, and I guess it has a nice ring to having what you be done be on the winning side and be called a hero. "

Ben then goes forward and says,"

So, does this mean you're going to come back with us!?"

He then holds out his arm as Max extends his for a handshake and says,"

Haha, why not? If you Enji are serious about ending this war then you will need awesome guys like me to get the job done anyway! And, I still have scores to settle, so its time I , huh? No, watch out!

" To everyone's shock he all of a sudden dashes forward and pushes Ben down, just as everyone hears the sound of a shot! Before Ben can realize it,

he sees Max get shot dead in the chest!

Max at once growls in pain as he says,

" Cheap little punk! Think you can, GUH!!!" To everyone's horror, all of a sudden Max's chest explodes, because while they were not aware, Max was shot by a bullet from a anti Enji sniper rifle, the same ones used by Vector solders against Lacus and Brad's group before they because of Brad fired on Charter, and were wasted by him before they had a chance to use them!

Ben watch's in horror as blood explodes out of Max, who now has a large hole in his chest, not to mention no longer having his heart!

Ben then says," MAX!! Who, WHO DID THAT!

" At once he and everyone else turn around at the direction were the shot came, only to at that instant see a flare come up, a solar flare that blinds everyone!

As Ben covers his eyes he says," No! Damn it, show yourself you coward!

"As everyone is blinded they hear a large explosion. And when they finally regain their sight they see the rock pillar that was there before is now gone, and the mysterious shooter no were in sight!

Ben then looks desperately as he says,"

No, don't tell me whoever did that is gone all ready!?"

Doug is as upset as Ben as he says," What the hell is going on? We did not sense any power levels in the area, no one that could do that to Max!" Hiryuumon then says," I did not smell any one,, was it a robot? Samus and everyone looks around and Samus says

," I, am not picking up anyone, not with the thermal scanner, the X ray scanner, or anything else.

" Ben then says," No, this can't be how it ends! Huh, no, Max!" He runs over to Max, who is all ready on the ground bleeding hard and as Ben runs over to him he manages to give off a small chuckle and says,

" Damn it, after all the stealth kills I have done, I did not think I would be stupid enough to fall for a trick like that. Figures, the one moment I let my guard down, I, cough!"

He then coughs up blood and Ben says," Don't try to talk Max, we will heal you. Come on, hurry!"

At once Reala and James both run over and use their healing magic on Max, but to everyone's horror it's not stopping the bleeding! Ben sees this and says,

" Come on, why is it not working? At this rate he is going to die!"

An upset Reala says," I don't know, I am doing the best I can, but, my healing spells are not working!

" James then nods and says," It's like the body is rejecting are magic.

"Ben then says," Max, if this is your idea of a bad joke it's not funny! "

Max then says,

" You think, I would make a joke as bad in taste as this? I don't know, why it's not working either. "

Bacchus then walks forward, and says,

" I do, Mister Bruder, it's because of what you were shot. I only picked it up for a moment, but my scanners told me it was an anti Enji bullet, we seen it in action before. And, I regret to say that its design is to once it makes impact, it feeds upon its targets magical energy, and uses it to cause a lethal poison that causes the body to burn out as it destroys the internal organs. Not to mention when it hits, well you saw the result. I am afraid its death rate is nearly a hundred percent, even for a man such as Max.

"Ben nearly flips out as he says," No, NO! You're telling me that there is nothing we can do? Just give him a mega-elixir, a Phoenix Down, something!

"James just looks ashamed as he says,"

Its, not like that Ben, even if we cure his body, it seems the real problem is that the poison has caused his soul to burn out. I, don't know how to say this but,"

All of a sudden Max puts his arm on Ben and says,

" It's all right Ben, I knew, that this was the only way things could end for me, no matter how we might have wished it otherwise

. "Ben panics as he says,"

No, don't say that Max! Your way to strong to ever die like this!"

Max then says,"

Enough, a true warrior does not break down like this, it's ok, I have been prepared to face my next opponent, death, for a while now. Why are you so sad? I have been causing you nothing but trouble for a while now. And, you have surpassed me, you no longer need me anyway."

Ben just gets upset as he says,"

But, that does not mean I don't need you alive anymore! Even if I am as strong as you now, I still, don't want to see you die! You, your still my closest cousin, my mentor, and my friend! You always watched after me, even now, you saved my life! Its all, my fault."

Max just says," Don't you dare, blame yourself Ben! You can't blame yourself for what you could not change. Ben, you really are, becoming a true hero. By becoming a greater warrior then me, you proved you really can become the hero who saves the cosmos from total darkness. Ben, I believe in you, I know you can do it!" Ben can't help it as he gets teary eyed and he holds Max tight and says,

" Max, no, you can't die! Huh?"

He sees Max using all of his power left, to hold his Beskar sword up as he looks at Ben and says,"

Ben, your cousin, has one more favor from you. Promise me, that you will complete my vengeance, and get Kira for me ! Promise me, that you will always hold on to your dreams. If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also your pride, so that you never lose sight of yourself in despair. Promise me Ben, it's up to you to finish this, you must make sure Kira, and his followers don't win! "

He hands Ben his Beskar sword, and Cloud has a painful flash back to Zack's dying words as Ben takes his cousin's massive sword and holds it tightly before Max grins, even as blood is coming out of his mouth and he says,"

Good, with this, I give everything I have to you, my dreams, my pride, everything. Don't screw up! Also, once you repair Tri-Edge, it will be your own ship. T4-X5 will obey you for now on, I programmed him to obey you without question if I were to die. I guess, I always knew you would be the one I trust, even if it would take longer than I thought. Ha, think of it as a final gift from your screw up cousin.

Don't worry Ben, you can do it. Just believe in your friends, and most of all, to believe in yourself--not in the Ben who believes in his cousin or the Enji, not in the Max who believes in Ben Auro--but in the Ben, who believes in himself.

Ben, we're not tools of the government or anyone else! Fighting was the only thing... the only thing I was good at, but... At least I always fought for what I believed in..., I fought to give crooks and psychos' the justice they deserved. As long as you hold true to that will, with that resolve, no punk will ever be able to take you down. "

Ben bursts in to tears at this and uses his Star Sword to fire a beam of light at his cousin in a desperate attempt to heal Max, and his friends can barely hold it together themselves as Ben says," What kind of hero am I, if I can't even protect the people most important to me!? I, won't let you die!"

Max then coughs up blood, and begins to shake a little as he says,"

Even the chosen one, can't save everyone. And even so, you did save me Ben. You, stopped me from making a grave mistake, and nearly destroy the entire cosmos because of my rage. You allowed me, to be a hero one last time. And, even without a gift from the celestial ones. But even if I was not chosen by the light, I never, let my rage drive me mad like Xehamaru and Kira; I never descended in to the dark side!

"Ben desperately says," I knew it, I knew even after all of this, you would never really become evil! "

Max then looks up in to the sky, and sees the sun as he says,"

Ben, the sky, look, at how, beautiful it is. Come, let's say it, one more time."

Ben sees the sky and says,

" All right Max. "

Max and Ben then say,"

The School of the Undefeated of the East!

The winds of Kings!

Zenshin!  
"At this point Ben can barely contain himself as he says,"

Keiretsu!

Tempa Kyouran!

LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!! ! Huh?

" All of a sudden he sees Max punch him weakly on the forehead as he says,"

This is it; see you later, Ben Auro.

"With this his arm falls down, and as Ben looks down he sees Max gasp on more time, before his head falls down, and with that Ben, and everyone else, can't feel a trace of his magic energy left, and Ben says,

" Max, Max! MAX!!! NO!!!"

With that Ben realizes that Max Bruder, is truly dead, and with that screams in despair, just as a horrified Lacus and the others arrive. Ben's childhood friend at once sees Ben crying over Max and her eyes are full of dread as she says,"

Ben, Max? What is? No, Uh no! I am coming!

"Lacus runs over and tries to use her own healing magic on Max, but even if her powerful magic would have had a better effect, but it's too late, and a solemn Cloud says,

" Its, too late, Max, is dead.

"Lacus does not seem to listen, even as tears form in her own eyes and says," Hang on Max! I promised, I would not let anything happen! I promised to, be able to save everyone! "

Terra then arrives and gapes in horror as she says," Who, did this? Xiza?

" X shakes his head, and says," No, we terminated him, but someone made them self's, hidden from us, and shot him before flying without a trace.

"Ben then grasps his fist tightly as he says,

" Whoever it is, I will find them, I won't, let whoever did this to Max, GET AWAY!! Whoever killed him, I'll find them! "

Cloud then goes over and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder and says,"

Don't worry Ben, whoever did this to Max, will pay for that happened. We will make his sacrifice not be wasted. "

As Ben looks up at his squad captain he is about to respond when a new voice says,"

Sorry Cloud, but his death will prove to have been quite useless.

I see you now just come to grasp with the term of," Victory has its price!"

AT once Ben's eyes narrow as he says,"

You, it was you! KIRA!!!

"Sure enough everyone sees the hologram image of the head of the Titans now appears in front of where the display of Halo is, and his face is as blank as ever as he says,"

Feel happy Ben Auro? Congrats for defeating Xiza and stopping Halo, but I hope you did not mind the sacrifice.

" Ben has his energy explode as he says," It was you, you worm! Afraid to look at your former friend's body in person? Show yourself now!" James looks around and says," Did, Kira use his Absolute Hypnoses to hide and kill him" An angry Cloud says,"

But, Ben's Star Sword is able to shatter his illusions! He should not have been able to hide!" Ben just has his sword glow as he says," He, must have thought of a new magic to hide it, or maybe I had to catch him first, but I don't care. Ill smash him , ill tear him apart! This time you won't get away!"

Kira just looks smug as he says," Your rage once more burns your feelings Ben Auro. You can't even think right! "Zero then says," What, you're trying to say you did not kill Max?

"Kira just grins evilly as he says," I did not deny anything, but I did not admit anything.

"Samus then aims her arm cannon at Kira, before remembering she is aiming at a hologram and lowering it before she says,"

Well, who else would be able to, huh?" Everyone feels the ground shake, before darkness covers the sky, and a lightning bolt strikes the ground before out of it a column of darkness, and Ravxen out of it! The mad foe looks right at Max and says,"

Long time no see Star clown! Why so serious, you look like you have a broken heart!

"Ben's eyes widen as he says,

" Ravxen!? When did you get here? "

Terra then says," After Lacus healed Max this scoundrel appeared desiring to have revenge on Max for a pervious battle. However we held him off for a while as Max came to your aid. We were able to fight him off, but then he grew even more furious. However then Ezan, Aeris and the others arrived to back us up, and Ravxen grew bored and sent a army of minions to delay us. "

Ben then looks at Lacus and says,"

Lacus, you were able to hold of Ravxen? "

Ravxen laughs madly as his energy explodes and he says,"

The young dear was so desperate to try and save someone, but she can't save you all, from my wrath!"

Ben can barely contain his rage as he says," It was you, damn you Ravxen! Cheap shooting Max like that is right up your ally!

Well, you better have had your laugh; because that's the last trick you will ever pull, EVER!!

"Ravxen just wags his finger as he says,"

Oh what a brave, inspiring performance! But, you can save it, I know you're a worn down hero Ben Auro. You just fought your dear cousin, and the demon lord Xiza back to back, after all those other taxing fights today? You know what that means? Easy pickings that's what! Honor smonder, today will be the day yet that hope is wiped out forever! Hahaah, even if Halo is busted and Xiza dead, my grand final for you all will still die, by the true number one destroyed Ravxen the great!

"Doug then says,"

You can forget it! Tired or not, we will still crush you! Huh? Oh hell no!"

Everyone then hears a rumbling, as Kira, in his massive supped up combo mobile suit the Eternal Sovereign Gundam fly's down above Ravxen as he speaks out through its comm. and says," give it up, your time is through Enji Knights! No matter how hard you try, you cannot stop destiny from taking fold!

"Ravxen then has his darkness swirl around him as he says,"

Hahahaha! That's right, just like your beloved Max, you will all join him! In the end, you can't win the war that you are fated to lose! Darkness is the true essence of the cosmos itself! So, who would like to die first? Come now, speak up, or I will choose for you? Oh, is that you Ben? Huh, what the?"

Everyone sees Ben trembling with rage as his golden aura explodes, and he glares right at Ravxen and Kira!

He then says," I will never, forgive any of you! I won't let you take anyone else away from me, no matter who killed Max your all going, TO PAY!"

With this his energy explodes and he nearly blows his friends off their feet!

Lacus sees Ben's muscles bulge, and blue lighting begin to spark all over his aura! What is more is that his eyes begin to change to a green color, as his hair begins to spike up, and slowly turn golden! Lacus then sees this and says,

" Ben, what is happening to you? "Ravxen just glares at Ben and says," I had enough, of seeing you in the spot light Ben Auro! "

He then charges at Ben with two energy blades of darkness in his hands as he says," Struggle all you want, in the end you will still fail and everything you hold will be lost to you! THAT, is your true destiny!

" Ben just takes out his Star Sword, and has a massive amount of power flow in to it before he says,"

Your wrong Ravxen, the one who is going to lose it all, is YOU!"

With this he unleashes a massive golden energy sword wave, that Ravxen spots just in time as he says," That power!? UH!

" He tries to dodge, but is not able to avoid it, and his arm gets blasted to atoms with one touch! The blast goes on to head for Kira, and in his machine he says,

" How did he pull out such power from his despair? No, this can't be!"

Kira tires to get out of the way as well, but even though his suit has its barrier up Ben's attack shatters it, and blasts through the mobile suit's left leg, before it heads out of Halo, cleaves a Nova Crusher shield and all in half, before it goes through the right shielded generator of the Dark Specter and blasts that away from the massive warship in a flash before at last the blast explodes with such force it blasts all the war ships and Halo back!

Ravxen glares at Ben, who is giving him a Gohan class deadly serious look of hate before he says,"

Damn you! Your outbursts, won't save you!

"Kira then says," Ravxen, let us retreat, the situation has changed against us. I am sensing a new Lylat Fleet is approaching , and the Grand Master and many others are on board. It would be wise to give Ben Auro and the others there extramation at a more advantageous time."

Ravxen clutches his stump of a arm before darkness swarms around him and he says,"

Lucky for you Ben Auro, you get to live just a LITTLE while longer! Don't worry, we will finish this soon enough. Next time we dance, it will be your LAST! So go on, and enjoying living in despair and fear!

" With this he snaps his fingers and instantly disappears! Ben nearly goes berserk as he says," NO!! I won't let you get away, I won't let you get away with killing Max!

" Kira fires his twin buster rifle blasts as he says,"

Your power, is truly something Ben Auro, even I must take you seriously. But no matter how powerful you are, your still powerless in the face of the truth of this decaying cosmos! Know this, as long as you are blind to the truth, you will never find happiness! Like Ravxen, next time we meet it will be the time I kill you!

" With this the blast collides with Ben but in his enraged powered up state he shatters it with a punch! However that's all the time Kira needs for the Dark Specter to fire a beam and in Star Trek fashion beam him out of there! Ben realizes that both his foes are gone, and screams out in outrage as his power explodes and nearly shatters Halo as he says,"

NO!! How could I , let them get away!? "

Hiryuumon then says," They are cowards boss, but don't worry, we will make them pay for that."

Ben just yells more nearly loss in his rage as he says,"

Max, died because of me! Why? Why was I not powerful enough to save him? "Seeing the ground crumbling beneath them Bacchus says,

" Please calm down mister Auro, if you don't control your power you will shatter Halo and cast us in to space!"

Ben either does not hear him or does not care as his power continues to rise, and he just about looks like a Super Sayain two as he says," I, am suppose to be the hero that can save the cosmos? I can't even protect those most important to me! How can I , be worth anything when I , huh?

" All of a sudden he feels something, and turns to his side to see Lacus is hugging him! Ben then says," Lacus?

" He sees Lacus is crying herself as she says

," Please stop Ben, please calm down. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for Max's death. If anything, it's my fault."

Ben begins to calm down, as his hair returns to normal and he says," Your, fault? "Lacus, what are you saying?" "

Lacus then hugs Ben tighter as she says,

" If I was stronger, if I was faster, then I could have saved him in time! If I was only, able to do better, then Max would not have to die! I am so sorry Ben, please forgive me. I am, so sorry!" Ben then calms down, and begins to look sad as he says

," Why, why are you apologizing Lacus? You, you did not do anything wrong! Lacus, you were,. Oh Lacus, it's just that, I,

"Lacus touch's Ben in the face gently and says,"

It's all right Ben, don't worry. I, won't ever abounded you, I promise.

"Ben then can't hold his despair any longer and breaks down as he starts to sob as he says,"

Why Lacus, why did he have to die!? Itfs not fair, not fare! Not, after he was going to come back!

" With that he cries over Lacus's shoulder as everyone watches.

Cloud then says," Once more, all of my power is not able to matter, and the cycle of tragedy has repeated.

Zack, I will not let it continue like this! Ben, I promise, we will all do what we can, and avenge Max, to make his belief in us matter!"

As he and the others nods ,

* * *

we briefly change are view, to one of Max's most suspected killer, Ravxen. Ravxen has warped out of the entire solar system and has landed on a desolate asteroid belt to let out his rage, which involves nearly all of the involved asteroid's being shattered in an instant! He grasps his hand tightly as he says,

" Ben Auro, your starting to truly be a threat to my grand design! But, you won't stop me, I'll make sure you suffer and rip you apart! Still, want most infuriates me most of all, is how that worthless,

TRASH, DARED TO DENYED ME WHAT IS MINE!!

How dare he, kill him before I give that fool his proper death!

He thinks, that just because he is "special", he outranks me?

HA, even if he is more powerful than any human, he is still just a MONKEY!!

He thinks he is so sly and smart, but if he keeps acting like this and hogs the stage, I will be happy to blast him in to nothingness!

Bah, the only reason he is even alive now, is because of his role, and because of his role, and of today's events, sadly I can't deny he seems to still have some slight value alive.

But it won't be long, before the wondrous stage of darkness is set, and all of these unsightly worthless beings will once and for all vanquish ! Hahahaha!! Now, time to make sure, that the next show from hell's messenger goes as planned!

"With this, Ravxen warps out to his next desired place.

* * *

Meanwhile, we return to the other group of villain's leaving Halo, and by that I mean Kira. With that we now return to the Dark Specter's command bridge, where Bowser, Genesis Sigma and the others have angrily been watching the whole battle there as they see there " Leader" return.

Kira at once says," Prepare to return to Vandalgyon at once. Make the jump to Hyperspace and have the fleet fallow

"Sigma then says,"

Well, looks like Xiza's great plan was a great failure. I would hate to explain this to Darth Damonus, luckily I don't have to

. "Kira just sits on his throne chair and says,

" No, but I hope you're ready to explain why your performance was so poor today. But, I do agree with you, this defeat won't go well.

" Bowser chuckles and says," Hey, it's not a total lost right? Didn't that Max punk got wasted? One less major Enji to hassle the Hoff eh? At least it's not a total lost.

" Kira just looks down, and looks at his demonic hand and says,"

You are correct Bowser. Max Bruder will no longer interfere with are plans, he will no longer stand in are path. Because, at last his luck ran out, and he is dead. "

Genesis raises his eyebrow and says,"

What is wrong my lord? Do I decent, a hint of regret? I thought more than anything that you would enjoy seeing such a major obstacle removed.

"Kira glances at Genesis, before turning the throne around and saying,"

Make no mistake, I am glad that Max is dead. He was are most persistent hound, and before he was forced off, he dragged Xiza to hell with him. However, I do regret it had to end just like this. As much of a fool as he was, he could still have been useful in the new era, if only, he was not so foolish and self righteous, he could have, no. But, I will give him the respect he deserves in death, as a true warrior who died with honor. But, all that honor and bravery, was futile I see now.

This was the last lingering outburst of my human heart, my last outburst of regret. However, this is just another test, to show I have truly expulsed such weakness! Now, I have truly severed all links to my weak self, I am truly Darth Judicar now! Yes, Ben Auro will surely try to foolishly try to fight me to avenge Max. but, ill welcome his challenge, to show that no matter how strong he gets he will never be able to surpass ME!! Yes, ill show you that even with this pain, your powers can't overcome the true mastery of beyoned light and darkness! As long as you cling on to your preception of white and black, your mind will still be to clouded to ever defeat me!

Still, something is unsettling about this outcome. That deranged clown, how dare he act so out of turn. He thinks, that his vast power lets him act out of order? Tsc, his motives do not escape me, he thinks he his ambitions can overcome me? Well, he will soon find out, that final Judgment will not escape even him. Yes, no matter which beings disrupt order, I will erase everything that prevents paradise!And in the end, all shawl see, that I am the true superior being!

" With this he issues out more orders, as the Dark Specter and the others retract. And with Xiza dead his nearly entire drone and employ army nearly surrenders instantly, and the Dämmerung shuts down, as if it was powered by Xiza himself.

* * *

Someone who sees this, happens to be Vaan, as he Sabin and the others were just below and the Enji scratch's his head and says,"

Whew, as odd as it is to see everything just stop now that Xiza is dead, but it is good overall. "

Ezan turns to Vaan and looks annoyed as he says," Don't take such a care free attitude Vaan, this is still a warzone, letting your guard down will get you shot. "

Vaan just groans and says," Your way to tense Ezan, just relax!

" Aeris just giggles and says,"

Oh don't worry, I think Ezan is just upset that he missed the big battle. Heh, I do to, I hope they did not need my help. Huh, who is it? "

They hear footsteps, but see its Master Chief and the others entering. Jonson just says,"

Sorry guys, if your here to be reinforcements you're a little late so you will have to settle for the cleanup crew. "

A annoyed Ezan just looks up and says,"

I am, aware of are late timing. Still, nether the less I want to see how much damage Ben and Max took fighting a supposed demon lord. Huh, what is that look?"

Jonson looks down, before Chief says," I might as well just say it. While they defeated, a unindefied sniper shot Max through the heart with a special anti Enji bullet, and I guess even he could not survive it.

"Aeris gapes in horror as she says," No, don't tell me, Max is dead?

" Ezan can't accept this and he says,"

Don't be up surd, Ben's cousin was too great a warrior to be taken down by a mere grunt! That'd can't be the whole story, someone who could fight on Kira 's level could not have died like that! Huh, identify yourself! Oh, it's just you.

"As Ezan turns to the left because he heard someone coming, eh lowers his sword when he sees who it is. And who it is Brad, covered with blood, Flood blood, and looking as war hungry as ever. He just chuckles and says,"

Nice to see you to rich boy. Sorry I am late chummys, those damn zombie freaks just loved me! But, they seemed to not be able to get the picture that even if there whole damn parasitic horde came at me, they don't have a thing on Brad Fowltror! So, what's going on? Since we are not dead I guess we won right?

"Sabin then says," We have won, Xiza is dead and the others have retreated. However, we lost a great man today. Max , has been killed.

"Brad whistles and says," Really? And with the way he acted I thought he was invincible! Still, with him acting all superior, I guess it was going to happen sooner or later. Damn, it's so lame, I wanted to pummel him for daring to act like he is better than me! Who got him in? "

Aeris looks distract and says," We, don't know, the shooter covered his tracks very well. " Brad then whistles and says," Little punk, talk about being a wuss! "

Vaan then looks at Brad and says,

" Brad, is that something in your pocket? Huh, whoa, dude, what the hell are you doing with that?" Brad sees Vaan monitioning to what is in his pocket, and Brad just takes it out,

and shows it's a Sniper Rifle, a Anti Enji Vector Sniper Rifle!

Brad then says,"

What this? Ha, got it off some more vector punks that thought they could kill the unstoppable Juggernaught! Well, they were wrong, dead wrong!

" With this Brad throws the rifle to the ground, and throws out various other guns he seems to have collected like a plasma machine gun, a type of Needler and a rapid missile launcher before he laughs and says,"

When will everyone learn? I am the most powerful fighter in the universe! And nothing, and no one, CAN STOP ME!!"

With this he at once fires a blast from his hand to instantly blow them all up! As he laughs at the new hole in the ground that he has created he says,"

Guess Star boy is upset, and Lacus seemed to care for him as well. Don't know why, even if he was his cousin, he was not that great."

This angers everyone and Johnson says," Watch your mouth son, that man died saving us all. He is a hero, and I won't have that kind of disrespect!"

Sabin turns to Brad with a stern look and says,

" He is right Brad. Max may have betrayed the Enji, but under the circumstances there was little he could do. And in the end, he died with honor, as a Enji. Your all ready in enough trouble, don't make things worse.

"Brad just rolls his eyes and says,

" Find, ill ease up on him if it pleases you all. "

Aeris then says," Let us hurry, Ben, needs all the support he can get. And I also wish to see how Cloud and the others are doing.

" They all nod, and Ezan just looks at Brad and says,"

I truly cannot phantom why Lacus can stand to be with a crude scum like you. "

With this they all leave, and Brad looks down, before he smashes the ground with his foot and clutches his fist hard as he says," That's right Kaiba boy, bash me all you want, because before you know it I am going to have the last laugh! I don't need to play by you suckers rules, because I have got this far by playing my own! Hero? Piff, so what if Max died like a hero, he still died, and in the end, I rather die a winner! In the end, all of these high and mighty rules are just to hide the true harsh reality of how things work. And it's the law of the jungle, the strong survive and the weak die! And those, that can't take it, well that's just too bad. Whatever, time to see just how Lacus is doing. I think she will need her man, to get her through her this little all, in the end, I am the only man she really can count on, this proves it, more then anything.

"With this Brad stomps forward, and goes to catch up. Meanwhile, speaking of Lacus, we return to her, and she is still embracing a tormented Ben. However at the moment he has stopped crying and looks at Lacus as he says,

" It's ok Lacus, I am ok. Max, would not want me to cry like a idiot over him. I'll be, all right. Huh, what is this?

"Ben's star sword begins to shine, and a light hits the center control console of Halo, before it glows, and hits all the way to the center of Halo! This cause a giant white crystal to come out, and as it hovers down to right above Ben he hears a new female voice say," Ben Auro, you have done well. "

Ben then says," What the? Who are you? Whoa!

" Everyone sees a light come out of the crystal, before it takes the form of a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a long white dress with some gold royal like design on it, and has a small golden crown on her head. Seeing a warm smile appear gives are hero's a impression that she is not another new enemy as a curious Lacus says," Um, excuse me, who are you?

" The women then says,

" That, is not an easy question to answer. I am, the one who has saw the dawn of time. I am the one who is most familiar with, a master of the thing that you call light. I am the one who watches over existence, I am the Ethereal Queen **_,Cosmos_**, the one who some call god.

"This shocks everyone, and Ben says,

" You are, Cosmos?"

Well, talk about a shocking way to get Ben's mind of his grief! At last Ben and Max has defeated Xiza, and stopped Halo. But in the end are hero's could not escape tragedy ,and there victory was spoiled thanks to a undefined shooter, who was able to get the jump on a weakened Max, brining his life to a end just when he was going to join the Enji once more. And while both Kira and Ravxen appear to gloat, neither seems to be taking the credit for the murder. However, someone had to have did it, and if neither Max's former teammate or the insane demonic dark Enji did it, then who? And what is with the sudden arrival of Cosmos? Why would what is essentially god appear before Ben out of no were? To find out, tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter, Ben and Cosmos, have a little chat. And after that, the Enji honor the bravery Max had shown, by giving him a full Enji funeral. Several people arrive, including surprisingly Doug's master Goken Kusanagi ! It seems Doug's master wants to finish his training to make him ready to end the war, and so after the funeral Doug goes off. It seems that he will need to though, because with the lost of Xiza Zannacross is outraged! So outraged, that the sealed god of darkness decides to speed up the process of soul gathering, by using his power to revive several dreaded deceased villains to speed up the process and at last shatter the seal! Some of those villains are,

The man who's ambition was so great he made a deal to come back from the dead once more to rule over part of hell, Emperor Matus Palamecia,

the dreaded tree demon with master of the void, Exdeath

, the demented magical clown of death and Terra and her comrads nemises **Kefka Palazzo,**

The sorceress of time Ultimecia,

and Zidane 's insane, vengeful brother Kuja!

It seems Chaos Zannacross Necron wants to begin the endgame of this war, can Ben, and the others recover from this battle and be ready, to finish the fight? To find out, don't miss

Chapter 112: Epilogue, _**Requiem for a Brave Warrior, The Final Vow.**_

Now, before we end this, I know some authors notes are in order. Yes, Chad and everyone I know you were not expecting the fight with Xiza to end so soon. But, even though Xiza was a major villain, he still is not as major as some of the over villains still around. And, if you were expecting Ben to turn Super Sayain, let's just say, I am saving that for an even more epic battle against the person who really killed Max. And Captain A, I know your flipping out right about now, but Max's death was necessary even if you can't see it, to make this story the best it could be. I feelt bad killing him if it makes you feel better. Don't worry, I can assure you, whoever killed Max, WILL pay for it, so I hope you keep reading. Also, for a few other things like Lacus 's new powers show today, and just what is up with Ravxen, all I can say is that everything will be shown in time. I'll give a hint on Ravxen though, like the other members of the Organization, his title, the Phantom of Chaos, is not just called that.

One more thing, if the order of the battle or how pepole arrived faster or slower confused you, here is how I saw it, Leon and X 's group first fought Xiza, then Cloud 's group arrived just as Ben and Max entred the final phase of there showdown. Then Ben arrived, and the fight between him and the fight between Lacus and Ravxen happend at nearly the same time.

All right, I think that's all for now. Thanks for the reviews everyone, hope to see you all on board for the final of Volume two and beyond, and till next time.


	57. C 112: Requiem For a Heroic Warrior

_**Chapter 112: Epilogue, Requiem For a Heroic Warrior. The Final Promise On the Road to Dawn.**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic wars, the fate of the universe itself hanged in the balance of the outcome between Ben, Max, the others and the demon lord Xiza! After showing just how powerful he could be after transforming in to his true form, his power was great enough to bring everyone to deaths door! However, once Max joined the fight, thinks looked a little less bleak, however, it still was a uphill struggle. And with Halo nearly ready to fire and wipe out the entire Lylat Kingdom, it was clear every second counted! While at first Xiza's power seemed to overwhelming to match, the good guys fight through the dark foe's deadly onslaught, and takes to Max's brave resolve leading the way, they managed to not only pull though, but get Xiza to impale himself with his own attack and severely damage him!

Enraged at being damaged Xiza unleashed all of his power in to a final massive energy orb of supreme destruction! However, when push comes to shove, are hero's showed the extent of their combined will, and to the horror of Xiza, burst though his attack, and destroy him once and for all! Yes, at long last, Xiza Belaphagos, the demon who's web of darkness has caused suffering for centuries finally received the justice he long had coming for him! However, even with this victory the battle was not over yet, because even with Xiza dead, the super weapon he reconfigured was still nearly done with its countdown to doomsday!

As are hero's in a panic tried to think of a last minute plan, knowing there was no time Max did what he had to do, and summoned his Tri-Edge to charge at Halo right before it was going to fire, and in its Gundam mode cause the energy to go unstable at the last second to stop it! While it was a crazy plan that even Han Solo would have doubts upon but in the end it seemed to work, as Max's last ditch attack from his Mobile Suit indeed caused Halo to misfire, and save the Lylat Kingdom!

While it seemed like at first Max had made the ultimate sacrifice to atone for his rage made mistake, Max then showed it takes more than a explosion or two to do him in, as he lands besides the Enji, even if his Gundam is now in need of spare parts! As Max was congratulated by everyone, Ben asked him if he would return to the Enji Knights. And while Max still thought he did not belong with the warriors of light, Cloud, Leon and the others were able to persuade him that now that the Masters and King Atem knew the truth about Max's reasons for leaving, and even after all he has done he still had a option to redeem himself as long as he wished to.

Yes, with Ben appealing to his former mentor's heart, it just seemed like the unstoppable duo was about to become a team once more! But, just as it seemed like the day was going to end happily, tragedy stuck! Out of no were Max was shot right through his heart with a sniper shot, and while that was bad enough, the shot caused a hole to burst in his chest and destroy his heart!

Before a outraged Ben and the others could confront the coward, a Solar Flare like flash blinded them all, and when they could see again the area where the shooter likely took the shot, was totally destroyed! Ben was nearly in a state of shock that he was seeing his cousin die before him. But, even though James and Reala tried to heal him, it was no use. Because Max was shot with a special Anti Enji bullet that uses the body's own magic energy to poison him or her, and shut down all of the organisms vital organs!

And so, with deep regret, Max had the strength to give his cousin one more long speech about how he believed Ben had what it took to fulfill his destiny.

And with that, after giving Ben his own sword the massive prized blade of the Zandalorin's, Beskar, as well as his Tri-Edge Gundam and his Droid partner T4-X5, a great man died, Max Bruder was no more. As the memories of all the times Max looked out of him flashed through his mind Ben nearly fell in to despair, just as a horrified Lacus entered the chamber! She and the others had been in a tense clash of their own against the deranged Ravxen!

And while they were able to land some real damage, no thanks to Lacus unleashing some mysterious new holy power, the more pain the mysterious man seemed to receive, he seemed to be ready to inflect twice as more! However, his fun seemed to be ruined when thanks to Aeris she, Ezan, and his squad arrived on the scene, and caused the demented foe to lose interest before he warped of to get his revenge on Max!

However, as Lacus arrived she was in tears to see it was too late! Right on cue, both Ravxen, and Kira vie hologram appeared in front of the battered team of hero's, and while neither villain denied murder, neither took credit for it either

. However, both of them were ready to finish the job Xiza started! However, Ben at last snapped with rage, and his anger exploded, with such force that he was able to unleash a surge of power, that with the arrival of Grand Master Myers 's back up fleet caused the bad guys to decide to settle things with the upholders of justice before they fled! With this Ben was only left with his pain, but thankfully Lacus was there to comfort him. However, just as he nearly recovered, another surprise appeared, out of the main generator of Halo! Out of its core crystal, appeared a beacon of light, and the women that appeared before Ben and the others was none other than the Ethereal Queen of light herself Cosmos!

Why has all of a sudden the among other things, the embodiment of all light and overseer of the universe appeared before Ben? Only way to find out, is to get this party started. And, let the final chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume two, a Stars Twilight begin! It's been a long fun ride, so let's get ready to enter the pit stop of sorts! Ready everyone? Lets a go!

* * *

Are chapter begins right where the last one left off, with everyone in a state of shock of seeing a goddess like women appearing before them! Ben Auro is not sure what to make of this, and looks over to Lacus and says,

" Lacus, you see her to right? "Lacus, who is still right beside him slowly, nods and says,

" Yah, I see her.

"Ben then sighs and says," Good, then I did not just lose my mind. So, your, really Cosmos, the legendary being who is, the creator of all existence?

"The women before him smiles warmly as she says,

" While there has been many alterations about what I truly am passed down through out the long stream of time, in essence that is correct. Do not be afraid, I bring you no harm

. "Ben then smiles nervously and says,"

Ah, that's good to know. Well, I never met a, real celestial one before, er, not to mention their leader. Its, an honor to be graced with your presence.

" As Ben bows Cosmos then says," Rise, my champion, I am here because after all of the battles I have seen you all go though in this long sad war, and all the suffering you all have endured. And, I thought after saving this entire realm from descending in to the eternal discord of darkness, the least I could do was address you myself.

" Lacus then stands up and says," But, why now of all times did you come to visit us in person Miss Cosmos?

" Cosmos just says," Well, your statement is not quite correct, for I am not here before you in a physical sense, what you see is my projection. Because this ancient structure, installation Halo 04 Merkabah , was created by both humans and angels, I have the power to project my will from its power crystal. Now, more importantly, I came because I wanted you all to know just what you are up against.

"Meanwhile, Ezan and Aeris enter what is left of the Command chamber and as the new arrivals pause Zidane says,"

Whoa, where did this new lady come out of?

"Ezan looks at her and says,

" I don't sense any energy at all, and yet, it does not seem hostile, still, be on your guard.

"Aeris giggles as she says,"

Of course she is not a threat, that's Cosmos Ezan, the supreme guardian of the universe and just about the exact opposite of Zannacross. "T

his gets a reaction out of even Ezan and as he raises a eyebrow he says,"

Your, serious? This is, what some call god?

"Aeris nods and says," I remember, that the celestial one Minerva who granted me a new life briefly told me how she was choosing me to be her herald of Cosmos 's will. And, this women was the vision I had when she spoke of.

"This causes Cosmos to turn to the flower girl and smile as she says,

" Ah, it is good to see your still in good health Aeris Gainsborough .

"The Cetra smiles and says,"

Oh thank you! It's good to see you are healthy as well! "

She then looks over, and sees the now pale, and dead Max, still with a hole in his chest, and her happiness quickly leaves her eyes as she says,"

Still, it does not seem like even after we saved billions of life's from death, we were one short. Even after coming back with my new power, it pains me to see I can't help when it counts most. "

Cloud then looks at her and says,"

Don't blame yourself Aeris, there is all ready enough blame going around. "

Doug then looks solemn as he says,"

Yah, it happened so fast, and right after we lowered are guards, that it would be a miracle for anyone to have been able to stop that. Damn it, Max did not deserve to go down like that! After all that, and some slimily punk cheap shots him and runs off! But, whoever did that better keep running, because one day we are going to catch you and give you the beating you deserve! "

As both Ben and Lacus turn to Max and get depressed again, and as Cosmos looks at Ben's now deceased cousin she says,

" Yes, I am sorry for your lost Ben Auro, I know that he meant a great deal to you all. And, while he was a man who made his share of mistakes, in the end he was able to pull himself from the brink of darkness and be a major factor in saving countless lives, and the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron. And, I believe a major factor was thanks to the bound he had with you.  
Ben then looks at Cosmos before he says,"

Cosmos, um, can I ask a favor? Since you like, all powerful, being the god of the universe and all, could you possible revive Max? Please, after all I, and he have done, he did not deserve to die like that, not after he finally was becoming the man I looked up to again!

"Cosmos looks cheerless as she says,

" I am very sorry Ben Auro, but I cannot just grant favors, even to the chosen one.

"Ben then gets upset and says,"

Please, please just give Max a chance to be happy again. If both Leon and Aeris were allowed to come back, and she was also killed ruthlessly by Sephiroth, and how Leon died saving Stan and the others after being tricked, then Max, who was betrayed and forced to spend so much of his life hiding in the shadows should get such a right as well! You're supposed to be the protector of this world, but how can you just let such horrible events go by under your watch, and let people as evil as Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Xehamaru, Ravxen and all the other pure evil freaks do as they please? "

As everyone sees Ben's anger flare up a nervous Hiryuumon inches over and says,"

I know your upset Boss, but still I think you should not be yelling at someone who can blink us out of existence! "

Cosmos just sees the sorrow in Ben's eyes and says,"

No, I completely understand why you are upset Ben Auro. And believe me, if I would normally do such a thing I would not hesitate. However, I cannot or I will break the rules of the dimension, and Aeris was a special case because of the unique features of the Life Magus also was a special case because beause of the way time was effected on that world by the servant of Chaos Fortuna. You see, it's true I have powers far beyond what most mortals can even dream of, powers that bend the normal rules of time and space. However, for the sake of the stability of the realms, I have not used my true powers since the dawn of time.

" James looks confused as he says," The rules of space and time bend when you interfere?

"Cosmos nods and says,

" While if I did bend the rules once or twice no great disaster will happen, if I would continue to do so, the very stability of the borders between the dimensions would weaken. And, I would be no better than Chaos. You see, that is one of the things that set us apart the most, and also the reason Chaos Zannacross Necron can never be allowed to break free of his trans-dimensional prison and resume full command of his dark empire.

" Bacchus then says,"

Most interesting, are you implying that this is what the Shin Emperor of darkness true motive was in the great war between the celestial ones?

"Cosmos then says,

" In essence that is correct. One of the things I wanted to tell you was the details of what your history labeled the great war between angles and demons. Yes, it was all because I failed to predicate how much resentment even a celestial one whose direct purpose was to govern the souls of hell could have. Yes, in the beginning Zannacross took to his task with pride, he was given more power than normal to effectively rule over the souls of the damned and I did not think he would ever grow twisted by those that he was created to watch over. However, because I suppose you could say since it was the start of history itself, I had no way to predict he would grow spiteful over the many fallings of mortals, and that there very evil would influence him. No, or maybe I should have known all along that since he was created at the dawn of time from those negative emotions that he was fated to become there supreme leader. But in any case, as the years turned in to millions and billions the hatred disgust and other emotions slowly mutated Zannacross from the dark angel of hell, to the original, true, and still the most supreme devil.

If I only knew better, I would not , did not make the same mistake for his replacement Shinnok . And that is why, when Zannacross shocked everyone by leaving his throne in hell, to create a force of pure evil and take it to himself to force evolution on the living dimension so that in his eyes rid it of all its imperfections that he was them all make over and over again, and turn it in to his vision of a paradise, I was shocked to say the least. However, when he and his minions like Xiza, destroyed worlds and ruin entire galaxy's, I knew his will was absolute. He even saw those that went to heaven as impure unworthy life forms that mostly consisted of beings who had no value, and even saw other angels as unworthy. He then saw it as his destiny to recreate existence itself. Yes, Chaos directly sought to shatter the balance of the realms, became his desire was to purge all corruption form existence, by shattering the border between dimensions, and having total control over everything.

Yes, he sought to become the absolute master of time and space itself, by reducing everything to nothing so that he could control everything. And yet even as I saw him nearly bring the universe to ruin, I could not directly interfere, as long as Chaos was in the "Living" dimension. You could say he sought to create the ultimate, " Anti-Life Equation".

For you see, his very presence at full power causes the laws of the cosmos to be unstable. And, he wanted me to confront him directly, because he fully desires for this very dimension to shatter, for all dimensions to shatter, so he can merge them all, in to his own dark ideal of the perfect existence, one where everything is bound by darkness. However, his master plan's greatest fault was that he saw the will of mortals as absolutely no value and either saw them as pawns that he could either get to join him out of absolute fear or by worshiping his power.

And the rest, were to be erased. However, while the celestial ones that I sent to aid mortals did play a major part, mortals also showed that they can rally together and surpass there supposed limits, and was able to shock him on more than one occasion. But the biggest surprise to him was when a mortal warrior, welding what was the final ultimate form of the Star Sword that you now weld Ben Auro, was not only able to survive his power, but endure it long enough to seal him and destroy his empire!

However, even with him and his surviving followers like the seven demon lords all sealed away, one thing Zannacross said could not be denied, and it's that evil would never disappear entirely as long as it was the shadow of goodness. And, sadly enough, his words were true, for after countless years had passed, the evil in man grew once more, and their sins against one another were strong enough to create more and more powerful servants of the dark side over time. As the time grew on, the forces that sought to seek to bring eternal discord to harmony gained in power, some even had the power to bend time and space, even if it was only a fragment of the true power Zannacross has.

And, soon enough, there was enough hatred in this dimension to free first Xiza, and then Darth Damonus, and now they seek to finish what there master stated long ago united with new agents of evil. It is true, that as long as there is light there is darkness. However, even after I have seen the countless and sometime senseless wars, disasters and tragedies that I have seen creatures inflict on each other, I have also seen the kindness and compassion of the heart. And I firmly believe, that even if it is still far in the future that mortals are capable of creating their own paradise. That is why, I wish for all of you to win this war. Please, please prevent Chaos Zannacross Necron from breaking free, so that his nightmare never comes true! I am sorry that I cannot do more; I truly apologize for placing such burdens on all of you. "

Ben looks seriously at Cosmos, before taking a look at everyone, then looking at the Lylat forces flying around Halo, then the broken ring weapon itself, before looking again at Max, his last facial expression a happy one, and then at Lacus before he turns to Cosmos and says,

" Don't worry, I understand Cosmos, and I will not run from this burden. As much as I wish for it, I understand that the rules of the cosmos must be upheld. And, I swear to make Max's sacrifice be worth something, by ending this war and ending the Zannacross Empire and all other threats to the cosmos with it!"

Lacus looks at Ben and smiles as she says," Oh Ben, you, really have become strong.

"Cosmos then smiles and says,"

Ben Auro, you are truly worthy of the sword you weld, and are just a great a warrior as its original owner. It will not be long till you will be able to become as powerful as the one who sealed Chaos, as soon as you complete the holy sword. "

Ben looks embarrassed and says,"

Oh that's right, I still have to find the last Crystal Shard. Arg, I was on such a roll, but with everything that happened I nearly forgot about that !"

Cosmos then says,

" Do not worry, I know you will find the true brilliance both in yourself, your friends, and that sword in due time. Even after the darkness brought on both by your pain and the darkness the one named Kira Myers forced on you brought out your evil in the form of Darth Idious, you were able to recall your heart and soul and return to the light. And, I also want you to know that while I cannot revive Max, I will assure you that even while he did not lead a perfect life, the good in his life far outweighs the bad. And as a reward for living a noble if cruel life to the end, he will be able to live happily in heaven among the greatest hero's of all time for the rest of eternity."

Ben then smiles and says,"

Ah, at least Max will have some happiness in the next world then. Now, time to show him I can fulfill my last promise to him, and live up to his, and your expectations! I swore an oath, that I would atone for my mistakes and become a true hero that would save everyone form total darkness, and I won't fail that oath no matter what!

" Lacus then taps Ben gently on the shoulder as she nods and says," Yes, we will all do what we can to protect this cosmos, and fulfill are duty. "

Cloud then nods and says,"

We have been riding this rough train ride for some time now, and stopping midway would just make everything pointless.

"Ezan chuckles and walks up as he says,"

Correct, to have come this far only to be unable to complete the mission would be disgraceful. That is why I will do my part, to honor the sacrifice of my comrades.

"As he looks over to Max and grasps his sword tightly Ben says,

" Ezan, thanks.

"Cosmos then says,"

I believe your vows with all my heart. I believed since I appeared before Rodiums Myers nearly fifty years ago and inspired him to fond the holy order of the Enji Knights that its creation would have a positive effective on the cosmos, and I am so glad to see that my belief in you all was not unfolded. Your words have touched me, and if you swear an oath then so shawl I. And that oath is that I will also believe in you warriors of light, you hero's, till the very end. Now then, since I have come to tell you what you needed to know and expressed my gratitude I will depart now.

"A nervous Lacus quickly runs up and says,"

Miss Cosmos, please wait a second. If you could before you leave, could you tell me what I really am, what my true purpose is?

"Ben is startled as he looks at her and says,"

Lacus, what do you mean?"

Lacus looks down and says,"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon inside me, and now this other power that made Ravxen want to kill me no matter what. Just, what is my true destiny?

"Cosmos looks at her, then hears someone approaching, and sees it's a lumbering Brad before she says,"

That is up to you to decide my child. While it's true external events have shaped the road you travel, but in the end, only you can decide what you want your future to be. Just remember, remember what you truly believe in. Now, I must take my leave. Be strong heroes, and never lose the faith you have in what and who you are fighting for. Only through this can your light shine through the darkness despair. I will always be watching, so good bye.

"With this in a flash of light Cosmos, or at least her projection vanishes, and as Ben sees the Crystal that her projection came from float down he looks at his Star Sword and says,

" That, really was the Ethereal Queen of light, and even she believes in me. There is no way I can let everyone down!

"Lacus just looks at her own hands and says,"

It's up to me to decide? But, I don't even know what choices I really have. If only I, oh?"

Her attention along with the others chances when Brad then stomps the ground to cause it to vibrate and get everyone to notice his arrival as he grins and says,"

Hey, who was that fancy chick just warping around? She must think she is hot stuff just warping around and stuff.

"Kyle just rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh don't worry Brad, that was just what was pretty much god, and she most likely heard you trash talk her so your chances of going to hell are even higher now

. "Brad just cracks his knuckles and says," Oh really? Well, I thought she would look more god like anyway. Ah, at least if I was sent to hell I would have a decent fight. So, what did I miss Lacus doll? Huh, what's that look for? Oh, right.

"He then sees the dead body of Max and just says,

" Damn, guess that proves that even the best warriors are helpless when they leave there guard down. Still, I thought he was a guy who was smart enough then this!"

At once everyone glares at him and Lacus says," Brad! How dare you say that! "

Brad just gets defensive and says," Chill girl, I an't dissing him, I am just saying!"

Ezan just looks coldly and takes out his sword as he says,"

Just be quite Brad, the more you talk the more I have the desire to see parts of your body fall off.

"Brad just gets annoyed and says, "Hey now, just because this guy died it does not mean you have to go off on me! You're all always giving me your grief!"

Ben clutches his fist and says,"

Probably because you're always giving out grief Brad! If you have nothing to say then go all ready, I am not in the mood!

" Brad just narrows his eyes and says,"

Your lucky your cousin just bit the big one, because otherwise I would have to, huh?

" He finds in a blink of a eye Sabin grabbing Brad by his collar as he says,"

How dare you Brad! Ben and the others fought valiantly with his cousin to defeat Xiza and save the universe, I won't have you talk that way to your fellow Enji!"

Brad just moans and says," You, all of you are always taking his side!"

Sabin then says," You dare act like you have anything to defend yourself when you did not even take part in the battle?

"Brad just grins and says," Don't blame me that fate itself is against me and all of those zombie freaks loved me so much they just would not let me go! Ah, I know, even your jealous Sabin, that I am so much more powerful then all of you through my own method! "

" Doug then gets angry and says,"

Man Brad, all your brain cells really do go to your muscles! You really think everyone thinks you're a star? You really are a idiot, besides your brain dead pals, nearly everyone in the order and everyone else thinks your nothing but a fight loving punk!

" Brad just chuckles and says,

" You're the ones who don't have a clue! The media may not be giving me the credit I deserve just yet, but all the REAL people, not the stiff politicos and upper class fat heads but the little guys like me know who is the true number one! See, because unlike all of you guys, I don't hid behind anything, I keep it real!"

Sabin is about to bust a vein as Lacus has had it and says,

" Stop acting so immature Brad! It's no wonder no one takes you seriously!

"Brad gets annoyed at this and says,"

You use to love my uncompromising take charge attitude doll!"

Lacus looks disgusted as she says," That was, till I realized you were not just rebelling against those that were holding you down, but anyone that would not let you have want you want! I, I am tired of this." Brad begins to get really mad as he says,"

Damn it, it's all because of you Star loser! Don't think you can take her away from me Benny boy, Lacus is my girl, FOREVER!"

Sabin winds up his fist as he says," That's it Brad, you have gone too far for the last time!"

Brad just grins and says," Find then, lecture me, discipline me, but don't think you can ever change me! I am who I am, and if you don't like it then tough!

" Just as Sabin is about to explode all of a sudden a new voice says,"

It's all right Sabin, leave this to me.

"Everyone is then shocked to see that Grand Master Myers has appeared besides them! The space ship he was on, the Eldrige is flying right above them so it's clear during all of this the ship stopped long enough for Myers to descend. Sabin then says,"

Grand Master! Are you, sure?"

Myers looks around and says,

" I am sure. "Ben then says," Master Myers, so you arrived? Ah, I am glad that at least the battle is over, at least no one else has to die. "

Myers then walks over to Ben, turns to Max, before he goes up to Ben and puts his hand on Ben's shoulder as he says," Ben, I am deeply sorry that I was not able to arrive in time. Max, was one of Shin's closest friends, and I am ashamed I was not able to save him from suffering such a fate. I failed once more as the leader of the Enji.

" Ben just nods and says," It's ok, the one who is really to blame is Kira. I still think either he or Ravxen used their magic to, get in position unnoticed. No one else, could really be skilled enough that was close by. Still, I am glad, that at the very least at the end Max was able to not die with regret. And at least, Cosmos promised he would not have to suffer in the next world. And, I'll make sure to live out both of our lives, and avenge him at all cost! "

Myers just nods and says,

" I am proud at how far you have come Ben. Don't worry, we will make sure whoever killed Max, will suffer the consequences, even if it was Kira. No, if he could so casually kill his former best friend and not even admit it he is truly nothing but the mad Darth Judicar now. Lacus then says," Master Myers, did you see Cosmos? She really did appear to you before?"

Myers chuckles and says,

" Heh, I knew that flash of light was nostalgic. Like I said, I indeed met Cosmos, after I stopped Garland all of those years ago with Zoda, Yamamoto, Craft, and Gandowan. She appeared to tell me that she thought it would be best if we used are talents and wisdom to found an order that would bring justice and peace to all planets that cried out for it. And that was how I, and King Atem 's father began working on the bases for the Enji Knights. So, she appeared before you all?" Leon nods and says," She wanted to both congratulate us, and to show us her support." X then says," Also, she wanted us to know just what Chaos's true aims where, as if we needed any more reason to stop him.

" Brad just chuckles and says," Who cares what that grumpy billion year old dark god's plotting? In the end it's just another thing for us to destroy! "

Myers just turns to glare at Brad before he says," You just never learn anything from your experiences, do you Brad Fowltror!?

"As he sternly walks over to him Brad just says," What? Mad I am not showing more love for your model students? Look, I don't need to do things your way to become the strongest all right? Lay off! What, you going to lecture me to? It's the truth, in the end power is the truth of the cosmos!" Myers just walks right up to him and says," No, I am done with lectures with you."

Brad just grins and says," Ah good, you're finally getting the message on how, GUH!!

" Brad's speech is interrupted as everyone is shocked to see Myers punch Brad hard in the stomach, so hard he is sent flying, with such force that he is hurled around Halo!

As Brad rockets to the other side of the Grand Master at once he moves fast enough to smash Brad down to the ground with the hilt of his sword and he lands with a thud so hard that the entire tower shakes! Everyone is shocked as Brad coughs up blood and is gasping for air, and Cloud says,

" I, never seen Master Myers as angry as this.

"Brad just looks right up at his leader's eyes and says," What was that for?"

Myers then says," Do you really have to ask? Your behavior has not been good from the start, but as we tried to change your selfish ways you just get worse! My reports say, that everyone was in a position to capture Weil and Xiza before they were even aware we had them. But, it seems you defied your orders from Ben, who outranks you, just so you could selfishly try and have all the glory for yourself!

Not only was that totally disrespectful to everyone, but your impulsive desire caused the situation to decay severely! We might have captured Weil successfully and prevent him from escaping and causing havoc with his Death Star! And while in light of Xiza's true face, he would have put up a brutal fight and still cause pain. Even so we could have likely ruined his plan, and prevented him from ever bringing out this Halo, and to say the least we could have likely not have had as much casualties. Do you have anything to say for yourself?

" Brad just looks defiant and says," Yah, it's not my fault! Its everyone else's for messing things up and not being fast enough to catch them! If you were smart, you would stop trying to control me and just let me get the job done my way! Bah, all of you are jealous because I get stronger and stronger each day! Well to bad, it won't be long now, till I am more powerful then all of you!

"Myers just says," You will never become truly strong, not as long as you embrace your selfish desires!

"Brad just spits on the ground and says,

" Oh put that moral stuff back in its old rusty can why don't yah! That's just a thing to give weaklings something to cling to, but the cold truth is that it's all fluff! In the end you either got it or you don't! I always had the desire, the drive, to be top dog, and I bashed anyone who got in my way! And, wither or not you expect it or not I will be the strongest of all!"

Myers just looks disgusted and says

," Wither or not that is to be so, there is something I do know for certain, you won't get that way being a Enji Knight Brad Fowltror!"

Brad's eyes widen as he says,"

What you saying Myers?"

Myers then points his sword at Brad and says,"

What do you think I am saying? It is clear to me now, and I don't think the other masters would oppose my view that you will never be worthy of becoming an Enji Knight, and I cannot over look how you have tarnished the Enji any longer!

So that's why, as of now your officialy stripped of your rank of Genji and disgracefully discharged from the order!

" Ben, Doug and Ezan, in fact everyone but a shocked Lacus get happy from hearing this, and Brad nearly flips out right there as he says,

" WHAT!? Are you kidding? You're being biased, just like the stiff head in the sand leader you are! Maybe if you were not so stuck in the clouds your own son would not betray you huh? This can't be, GUH!

" This outburst lands him a swift jab at his knee, causing him to yell out in pain before Myers at once has his sword glow as bars of light pin Brad down and he says,"

Not only am I serious, but I am not done yet! Don't think I did not notice all the times you disobeyed and fought in the Power Club and other illegal savage " underground" tournaments to admass your profits!

It's about time that your sneaky selfish acts of disobediences are put to a halt! Till we can figure out just how to properly punish you, you will have plenty of time to look over your behavioral corrections in the Sekkiseki confinement cell! Maybe then you can figure out not to act like a savage beast that does not even know what honor and the themes and beliefs of a Enji Knight are! Tell me, just why did you join the Enji Knights Brad Fowltror? What did you expect?

" Brad just glares at the leader of the Enji and says,"

This is totally bogus! You can't do this to me man! Just because I don't fit in with your ideal standards, you want to lock me away, and deny me what is rightfully mine!? Hahaha, what did I expect? I expected, TO FIGHT!!

" With this his energy explodes and as he says," I joined the Enji, for two things! To stay with my gal Lacus, and to fight strong opponents, opponents that would give me a challenge! !

All you old timers don't get it! Honor, pride, the way of the warrior, all of those things are just window dressing! Can't you see we all are animals! In the end all that matters is getting what needs to be done, and you either can hack it or you can't! You think just because I know the truth I have to be held back? FORGET IT!"

With this he unleashes a burst of power, and his size increases till he is at eighty percent of his max power and he shatters his confinements! He then at once yells and jumps in to the air as he says,"

I won't let anyone stop me, not even you!" With that he yells like a crazy biker as he attempts to pound the Grand Master's skull in, but Myers flash steps out of the way as Brad pounds the ground, and nearly causes the entire Command Tower to collapse! Ben like everyone tries to keep his footing as he says,

" Damn it Brad, just how insane are you? You want to wind up locked up forever?

"Brad just turns to Ben and grins sadistically as he says,"

Oh don't worry, I'll never let anyone stop me! I don't care who it is, no one will stop Brad the great from taking what is rightfully his, no one!"

Before Ben can reply Lacus gets in front of him and says,

" Enough Brad, you're just making it worse! Please, stop this, your acting insane! If you keep acting like this I can't defend you anymore!"

Brad then snaps and says,

" Can't, or won't? You have a lot of nerve Lacus doll, after all, without my help you still would have been despised for what happened when you went nuts back in High School! We don't need the Enji, I see it now, we can have it all just the two of us! The two true gods of the cosmos! But, as long as theses stuck up idiots keep your head in the clouds with them, then that's a problem!

" Ezan takes out his sword and says,

" The only idiot here is you, and I think it's time I made what I do to you last time feel like a spa treatment!"

Brad just begins to have his muscles budge as he powers up and says,"

Bring it on, ILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!! I have more raw power then all of you wusses put together! And when I thrash you all at once, ill show that Brad Fowltror is the true number one! Hahaha, I'll make everyone in the god damn universe see, that I am the, king,

THE GREATIST! And now ill show that, GUHH!!!!"

Before he can go on even more, Myers puts a end to it by channeling his power, and giving a swift karate chop to Brad's neck, and slowly but surely cause the raging hulk to power down before he collapses unconscious! At once Myers covers all of Brad's body with energy bars of light before he says,"

Maybe we are all animals, but I like to belief we can act more sophisticated then savage beasts. Sigh, I wanted to believe that what you said was true Lacus, that there was a better side to him, but now he is clearly unstable, and I can't allow him to endanger everyone and tarnish the Enji Knights name anymore. Take him to the maximum level confident cell, and if he causes any trouble on the way back to Hallow Bastion let me know at once.

"At once Squall and Leon nod before they and the Spartan Guards begin to drag Brad back to the ship. And as Lacus watches on in sadness she looks down and says,"

Oh Brad, what happened to you? Were you really that jealous, of Max and Ben?"

Ben looks depressed and says,

" I am sorry Lacus, after all of this and now you just have more to deal with. Oh?

" He is shocked to see Lacus put her hand on Ben's face as she says,

" Why, are you apologizing, after all that you had to put up with today, after, Max dying? Don't, let Brad get to you. I won't, not anymore. If he, won't expect reality, then, maybe it's time I move on, even if it means a difficult future.

"Ben at once gets really happy at this, and slowly holds Lacus 's hand to as he says,

" Oh Lacus, thank you. If that's what you think, then I'll be ready to help you, no matter what! After all, that's what friends do right?

"Lacus blushes before she giggles and she says,"

Hehe, oh Ben, I know want you want to say. But, it's ok; maybe, it can be more than a fantasy after all. After all of this, I don't want to lose sight of what is truly important, nor do I want to lose what is truly important to me, ever again. That's while, I'll try to become an even better Enji Knight, and make sure I can help you reach your destiny to its end. Ah, but, I think, it's time to rest.

"Hiryuumon licks his lips and says," Sounds good to me, after getting use to my mega level, I feel like I am about to die of starvation! Master Myers can we go to the ship to eat now? I need three chocolate Sundays stat!"

Myers chuckles and says,

" You have all preformed grandly, of course you may now rest. "

As the Digimon jumps for joy and his partner and friends laugh, Cloud looks at his superior and says,"

Are you sure you don't need any help cleaning things up here? While Halo is broken it still can be salvaged by either Zeon or the Zannacross Empire to cause more problems later on. Plus, while Xiza is dead, I noticed he had the modesty not to have the Dammunge self destruct as soon as he died. "

As he and Myers look up at the now giant black ship just floating in space Samus takes off her helmet and says,"

To be honest since he was the head of the Space Pirates I figured he would have it explode on us the moment he left. Go figure, I guess he was too sure of himself to even do that.

"Myers just looks firm as he says,"

After arriving too late to do much of anything cleaning up here is the least I can do. I'll make sure King Atem has a fleet stand by here at all times before we decide what to do with the remains of Halo. And as for the Vector flagship, we shawl drag it back to Corneria with us. While I am sure Xiza programmed his files to auto erase, we can't over look the possibility of finding something of use in that giant ship. With all of the things Xiza was behind, if we can just find one useful thing it will all be worth it. "He then looks at the deceased Max and sighs as he says,"

Even with the death of Xiza, are foes will just become even more restless and brutal in their attacks. And, we must find a way, to bring this long war to a end soon, before anymore life's have to be lost! Come everyone, I think it's about time we go home, to give Max his proper burial. While he may have strayed from the path, in the end he died as a Enji Knight and will be treated as such.

"With this Cloud solemnly nods, before everyone begins to prepare to go back. Meanwhile, as they prepare to go back, we now change are view's to someone who has all ready returned to his home, Weil Zabi!

* * *

Yes, because of the crises Xiza brought out the Zeon president was able to blast enough of his pursuers of his trail in order to get his Space Station Ragronok the Death Star and the remainder of his fleet back to his capital world of Texagrad. After furiously stomping his way back to his office we turn to him entering as he is shouting to Tarkin, the Arbiter and the rest of his on edge staff as he has been shouting the whole time and as he enters he says,"

Damn that Xiza! How dare he sell me out! I'll make it the priority of not just me but every citizen of Zeon to drag him to here where I can shoot him and kill him myself!

" His now terrified secretary Mercy walks forward, and says,

" Greetings mister president, how was your latest venture? No wait don't look at me that way I am required to, AH!"

A near lived Weil throws one of the large chairs up and nearly throws it at her! He then pounds his desk and says,"

Xiza, the Lylat Kingdom, those quacks in the Zannacross Empire, they all think I am out for the count all ready! But ill show them all, that Weil Narhe Zabi can't be stomped out so easy, in fact I'll be the one to in the end stomp them all out of business permanently!"

Tarkin then sighs as he picks up a report chart and adjust his monocle before he grins and says,"

Well, it will please you to know sir that you won't have to worry about Xiza double crossing us anymore. The newest reports say that Xiza was just killed, by the Enji Knights. Ah, so it seems he hid a tremendous power underneath that scaly clad body of his. And, I never thought even he would have resources to uncover a weapon such as the fabled Halo's. They have the power to exceed even the Death Star.

"Weil then has his eye spas as he sits down and says,"

Well, then why don't you find a way to make my ultimate battle station even more powerful? "

Tarkin puts his hand on his head as he says,"

The Halo mega weapon's were rumored to have been created by the celestial ones during the celestial war! Even I can't duplicate that technology so easley, not without a good amount of the original to analyses. And with the reports that this Halo was all ready destroyed and its remains being guarded by a Lylat Fleet, that might be difficult. "

Weil just says,"

Well, find a way! If we could make one of these Halo's for our own, then we will have this war won! Do whatever it takes Tarkin! This is your last chance!

" Tarkin just rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh please, like you would ever be able to effectively replace me. Face it mister president, with all of the purges you have done to the Zeon Federation through your paranoia, there is hardly any truly qualified personal left in the all, with the data I have taken from X and Zero, those new XZ modle mass produced battle robots should be ready to deploy any day now. All thought, that won't change are current situation.

"Weil just narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't push me Tarkin, if anything I proved that no one is truly indispensable in my company, expect me! Ah, now who is it? Oh, it's you. "

Weil then sees two of his highest ranking staff members enter. One is the head of Zeon intelligence, he is a man with blond long hair and wearing a black Zeon General uniform, he is _Igniz_ and behind him is a white haired man in a blue uniform whose codename is Minus. On the other side is a man with red hair and a green and grey Zeon uniform.

He is the Vice President of Weil's " Presidency", although since Craft is now being controlled by mind control he also has a good amount of control over the operations of the army, and his name is _Serpent_. Behind him is his own elite body guards the male Prometheus and the female mage Pandora. As they both salute Weil says,"

Well what is it? Don't waste my time just to address me I am in no mood!"

With this Serpent just says,

" No, not quite President Zabi, we just came to inform you of are latest battle reports. And, it's not good. Between the Lylat Forces defeating most of our forces, and the Zannacross Empire slowly destroying are planets one at a time, moral in general is down. Even the likes of Char and Haman are having a hard time seeing victory in the name of Zeon.

"Igniz then says,"

And, at this rate, the lost of key production worlds will cut are ability to keep producing significant forces needed to protect are key worlds. At this point the admirals are nervous to even go on the offensive!

" This causes Weil to snap as he says,"

In that case ill just replace them with droids as well! You're the sharpest minds in the Zeon Federation and your telling me you can't figure out a way to win?"

Serpent gulps nervously as he says,"

Well sir, at this point I think we might have to expect that there is no way for the United states of the Zeon Federation to win a two front war against the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire. However, there still might be a way for us to not be totally humiliated. What if, we were to form a temporal alliance with the Lylat Kingdom? It would keep them off are back and once we defeat them we can always, GAH!"

The Zeon Vice president screams in pain as Weil at once shoots him in the leg! And it was a powerful enough shot to blow of his leg! As he screams in pain and his servants rush to his aid Weil says,

" Next time that will be your head! How dare you even suggest working alongside those idealist peons leaded by that damned brat Atem! I would rather be dead! And you all know how much I refuse to die! No, we don't need to ally with the Lylat ideologist, the Zeon Federation is all ready the most powerful fighting force in the cosmos!

We just need to find a way to properly use that power! I thought you worthless idiots could at least help with some of the stuff, but as always I have to do everything myself!

" Just then before Tarkin can say something all of a sudden everyone hears a new laugh as it says,"

Oh my dear deluded father, how wrong you are as always. Even you won't squeeze out of this path if you keep running the war like this!"

At once as his men get alert Weil greets his teeth and says,"

Of all the times, you dare show your face now Marluxia?

" Sure enough rose petals begin to fall, as from above the pink haired dark Enji reveals himself as he walks down, from nothing to stand by the president chuckling all the way! Weil then says,"

Don't think you can get away with mocking me like this, " son"! You're only related to me from my first wife, and even if you were a full blood Zabi I still won't hesitate executing you if you think you can try and take what is mine! You chose to stick with those dark Enji loonies and that's the path you will have to stick with!"

The Dark Enji just looks sly as he says,"

You misinterpret my arrival father, I came here to aid you. You see, I desire to see the Zeon Federation emerge victorious from this war as well.

" Weil just narrows his eyes as he says,

" Say I believe you, which I don't, just how would you aid me? And, what do you want in return"

Marluxia laughs as he says

," You assume to much father, although, I suppose I could ask that in return for my help, you will let me borrow some key equipment, in order to help me reach my own dream, to take control of the Organization from Xemnas.

"Weil chuckles himself as he says," So, your finally going to fulfill your Zabi blood and take over eh?

"Maraluxia just says,

" Let us just say, I think I can be a superior guide to a future new world order, and that you shown me how the ambitious ones are fated to rule. "

Weil then stands up and says," I like the sound of a Zabi being the head of the Dark Enji Order, even if it's a unreliable one. Still, I need something in return to make it worth the funds and efforts I would have to give up in this taxing time. "Maraluxia takes out a cube, before he presses a button that causes a hologram of a giant structure to appear as he says," Would this do?"

Weil looks at this and says," And just what is this?

" His son laughs as he says," You were talking about how much you wanted the fire power of Halo at your command did you not? Well, how about something that would fire all of them at once!

This is _Abel's Ark_, the master command system for all of the inactive Halo's still slumbering in the universe!

"As Weil's eyes widen in glee a shocked Tarkin looks at it and says," How could you, possibly get your hands on this information? This, must be a deception!

"The "Graceful Assassin just hands him the hologram as he says,

" Oh I assure you Tarkin it's no trick, not this time. My dear lively comrade Ravxen was on Halo 04 as Xiza tried to fire it. And while he was not able to help him fire it in time, he was able to intersect some data Xiza was downloading off it before he departed. He just presented this to Xemnas and Vexen in order to see how we could use it, and I thought you would like to have a copy as a token of my good will.

Xemnas and the others still want to go through with harnessing the power of the Celestial Beasts to give them ultimate power. But I though, being able to wipe out all of our threats at once with one blinding flash would be, much more faster. All you need to do, is pinpoint the coordinates where the Ark is located before anyone else does.

"Weil begins to laugh manically as he says," Maraluxia, do you know what this means? Hahahaha, it means my victory is at hand! I knew there was a good reason I did not kill you! Yes, YES!! Tarkin, prepare to upload this in to the databanks and put everything you have to securing this Ark, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

" Tarkin just takes it and says," As you wish Mister President, I do look forward to how this experiment will unfold.

"Weil then looks at everyone and says,

" That goes for all of you! Are top priority is to secure this Abel's Ark! Heheh, and once we do, all of these Halo's will be under my control, and with that ill win this war in one stroke! HAHAHAH! The Enji Knights, and the forces of Zannacross are all outdated fools! While they rely on their arcane magic and warrior skills, I have always outdid the competition, to letting nothing stop me, and to unleashing the most advance technology to out preformed the competition! Yes, once and for all, every being in the cosmos, no matter if it's a human, demon, or whatever, will be forced to see that Weil Zabi is the supreme ruler of all! Hahahaha, Hail Zeon!

" With this the fellow employers of Zeon repeat that phrase, to various levels of enthusiasm. And as they do Maraluxia sits back on the pillar to the side of his father as he grins and says,"

That's right, my dear over ambitions father, try and consume everything, for when you fall, I'll be ready to pick up the ashes, and show this cosmos who the true deserving ruler is!

" As he then prepares to give Tarkin the data disc, little does he or Weil know, that at the exact same time, another evil ambitious man is preparing to further his own plans! We now change are views once more, to the view of another villain that we have not seen in a while, the last surviving member of the Subcommittee besides Erich Raystar, Albert Yurive!

* * *

After Kira was forced to advocate the throne as Supreme King the secretive man's whereabouts were unknown to all, but now we now turn to him in his for now top secret lair! It seems the man is pressing buttons on a monitor, and is watching a replay of his former partner Xiza being destroyed by Ben, Max's and the others powerful combo energy blast. As he sees the demon lord fade in to nothingness he strokes his mustache and says,

" Bah, I knew in the end Xiza would fail, even his power, was not perfect. Ah, while he may have been around thousands, maybe even millions of years longer then I, it's clear now, I still have the sharpest mind!And its clear that even the flesh and blood of a demon lord can not compare to the ultimate power of the ulimatce fighting machine!

"He then rewinds the file, to back when Axl was attacking his friends in berserk mode before he pauses it and grins before saying,"

And, it would seem Axl still needs to have a few errors removed, before I can make him fulfill his true destiny. Ah, to bad you were impatient Xiza, as I have long learned, victory comes to those that wait. I suppose even a Demon lord, does not have the endurance of a machine!

"He then switches the view to Zero, before he says,

" At last, the time has come! Zero, its time you retake your true destiny, and help your true master fulfill your true design! Huh, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to check outside, to make sure we are in position for when we activate Zero Requiem!

" His servant, who is concealing himself with a brown cloak chuckles as he walks forward and looks at the monitor himself as he says,"

I all ready did old man, it was a breeze to slip through those idiot soldiers notice. We can start anytime if you weren't so cautious!

"Albert just frowns as he turns to his servant and says,"

Don't mess this up, one mistake can ruin everything! I have waited too long, stood by for far too long, to have things go wrong now!

" His servant just grins as he clutches his hand and says,"

Oh please, we don't even need those two, I told you before, we never needed to reign in that girly haired wuss back to us, when if you just did some upgrades on me we could destroy them all! I told you again and again, the strongest robot in the universe is me!"

Albert laughs snidely as he says," Oh please, maybe the original would lose to you now, but I doubt at full power you would be able to defeat Megaman X, never mind someone like Ben Auro! No, after analyzing all the data, only through Zero Requiem can I truly take my rightful place in history, and unleash a power stronger then the gods themselves !

" He then looks back at the frozen image of the red Maverick Hunter and cackles as he says," At long last, we will meet once more Zero. I have been waiting for this for quite some time, don't let me down now! And most of all, I am very excited to see you ahive your true from, your true perfect from! Muhahahah, after all of these years, I'll make this entire dimension bow to my genius, the genius of ultimate perfection!

Yes, with the perfect warrior at my side, the true form of my god of destruction, not even the chosen hero of the celestial ones will be able to stop me! So rest from your victory worn-out warriors of light, it will be the last peace you have in this world! And then, when it's all done, ill show what I was right all along; I was the true superior one all along, HAHAHAAHAHAH!!!"

With this Albert prepares his final preparations for his long in the making ultimate plan of his own. But, with this we leave him to, to at last go back to are hero's.

* * *

In fact, we now fast forward a week after Max's tragic murder. After Ben and the others returned to Hallow Bastion, and after Ben got time to rest, giving the damaged Tri- Edge in to the hand's of the Cid gang to be repaired with help from Bacchus, and recover from the grueling series of battles he went though, he reluctantly prepared for Max's funeral. While Master Myers was willing to inform Max's estranged parents about his death in person, Ben took to telling his parents himself.

Needless to say, his father, who uses to look at Max as his own second son, was devastated. And even Max's own mother and father, the mother being out of touch with reality each year, and the father being a grumpy old drunken boxer and energon miner, seemed to at last show concern for their son to late. That was why after making the necessary preparations, Ben is now exiting his room, in his full formal Enji Knight dress outfit, and preparing to go to the event he never thought he would go to, his favorite cousins, and mentors, funeral. As he exists Moz and Hiryuumon are with him, and waiting for him are Doug and James, both dressed in the same attire. Doug gives Ben a sympathetic pat on the back and James also nods in sympathy as Doug says,

" How you feeling buddy?" Ben just gives a weak smile and says," Well, the best I can do I guess.

" James just says," That's all we can ask for; it seems lots of people are ready to pay Max their respects. Not only are most of the off duty Enji here, but apparently a lot of fighters Max fought in tournament's in his earlier years and his old friends as well. In fact, there were even a few surviving Zandalorian's as well. And, I think your parents, his parents, and the rest of your family are waiting outside." Moz then fly's around excitingly as he says," Wow, it's been so long since all of the family has gathered Kupo! Sigh, to bad its other such sad circumstances.

"Ben just pets his long time Moogle friend on the head as he lands on his shoulder and says,"

Well, I guess it's as they say Moz, tragedy unit's estranged hearts, or something like that. Still, it's been years since we heard from Max's parents. Max himself told me they may have still been married but they hardly interacted with each other. I guess, they did care about their son after all, too bad he had to die for them to realize it. Oh well, come on guys, let's get this over with.

"With this the members of Squad 7, plus Moz head down through the residents chambers, and go to the front gates, where Ben sees his parents and the rest of his family before at once his mother runs in to him and hugs him as he says,"

Oh Ben! I am so relieved to see you're in one piece! I was so worried! Ever since Kira Myers went mad I was so worried about you!

"Ben then smiles and says,

" Don't worry Mom, I am fine see? I did not come this far to let a few jerks kill me. "

Max's mother then bursts in to tears as she says," Oh, but why did my dear Max have to die? I never got to tell him how proud I was! Sob!"

Max's dad then looks delirious as he looks at Ben and says,

" You were there with him, you and all of those other lousy Enji were all there! Why did you not do anything about it! "

Ben just looks ashamed and says,"

I don't have any excuses. I am so sorry uncle Bruder.

"Ben's dad then pats him on the back as he says,"

Lay of the kid Jake, he is feeling enough stress as it is. I know my son did all he could.

"Ben just gives of a small smile as he says," Thanks dad. "

As his father nods Cloud walks up to them, with Aeris, Tifa Vincent and there Cid behind him as he says,"

Welcome everyone, hope you enjoyed seeing a rare close up tour of the Enji castle, sorry it was not under a more cheerful event. We are now ready, so if you may please fallow us to the memorial grounds so we can begin

. "With that they do as such, and as everyone fallows Cloud and the others through the resident halls, Cloud leads them to the burial grounds, the secluded section where all the Enji that have died so far have been put to rest. Ben, not likening this area has only rarely been around this area, but now he has no choice but to come in to it. As Ben looks around he sees it's at the least a nice area, full of trees, a mini lake and cherry blossoms flying around.

As Ben walks forward he begins to see the audience for the event, and sees that in fact most of the Enji Knights around are indeed there.

Just some of them are Ezan, Squall, Zidane, Lloyd, Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, Cecil, Tidus, Auron, and of course Lacus. Master Myers, Zoda, Yamamoto, and the other masters are all there as well.

And even Samus, now wearing her own formal outfit, the Maverick Hunters, the Star Fox team, several high ranking Lylat army staff like Bright Amruo, Herro, Shin and more that worked with Max, and Bacchus are there as well. Ben is shocked that even King Atem is there, along with his usual body guards like Mahado and Shimon. Ben sees that he even sees some of the old friends that Max had from when they were kids, and even some of the fighters he remembers Max defeated when he entered the last official martial arts tin Neo Arcadia before he joined the Enji.

Some of them is the powerful quite martial artist master Ryu, standing in the distance with his own rival Ken Masters.

Some of the other fighters Ben remembers that are there are Kyo Kusanagi ,Kazuya Mishima , Terry Bogard, Akira Yuki , Lu Kang, and more.

At last Ben is surprised to see Lacus 's entire family there, and in fact it's her father and Lacus herself that are the first to come up as Lacus looks gentle as she walks up in her funeral dress and goes up right to Ben and says,"

Hey Ben, how are you holding up?

"Ben just smiles and says," I, guess you could say I am not depressed enough that I am out of it. Maybe it just has not fully hit me yet.

"Lacus just says," Take's much time as you need, your only human.

"Ben's father just chuckles as he says,"

Ah, so Eric, you brought the whole family together eh? "

Ben, nervous since he still remembers how Ben's dad caused part of the tension in the first place turns to glare at him and says,"

Dad, now is not the time, to bring up bad memories!"

Eric just walks forward and says," It's ok Ben, by now it's pointless to let old wounds to clout the future. Now is a time of morning, and, I think we let grudges go on for long enough.

" As he offers his hand up for Ben's father his father grins and says,"

I am sorry to ruin that vacation, I did not think just because it was a cheap ride, that terrorists where going to pop out! My bad. "As they shake hands Ben takes a sigh of relief as he says," Well, at least that's one less thing that I'll have to worry about. Huh, whoa!"

He is shocked to find Lacus 's younger sister all of a sudden hug him as she cries and says,"

Oh Ben, it's so horrible that Max had to die like that! I never had the chance to thank him for saving me and Lacus! Now that we know everything about what he went thorough I felt so horrible thinking he betrayed everyone to become an evil criminal! "Erich then looks sad as he says,"

Yes, we all feel horrible about how we mistreated and misunderstood him. While it seemed he had gone mad at the time, it seems it was all an act to make sure Kira did not go to the extremes. And, I am sorry for how we treated you to Ben, Some of us, over reacted more than others, but it was clear you had no right to be treated so harshly in your time of crises.

Jane, don't you have something to say?

"Lacus 's mother just looks embarrassed as she looks at Ben as her eyes are twitching and she says,

" Oh all right if you insist Erich! I apologize for both accusing you and your cousin of being the sort that would harm my family. While there is that disturbing report of you turning in to that ghastly Idious, I suppose from the acts I have read lately, and heard from Lacus and Master Myers you are someone that would never be a threat to my family."

Lacus then rolls her eyes and gets right up to Ben as she says,"

Mother, Ben deserves better then that! He is one of my longest, closest friends, not to mention he and Max were the ones who prevented Xiza from using Halo to massacre the Lylat Kingdom, that includes you! Really now, do you have to hold on to your assumptions so tightly that you can't ever admit your wrong even when its hurting others?"

Her older sister Shion looks amused as she eyeballs Lacus and says,

" My Lacus, your being quite protective of Ben, just like in the old days. Ah, but won't Brad be jealous?

"Lacus looks ashamed as she says,

" Brad, I don't care what he thinks at the moment. He, I barley even recognize what he use to be compared to how childish, selfish, and aggregated he is lately. .

"As her father is about to ask just why she has not said anything about just what has happened to Brad all of a sudden a chime bangs before they see Grand Master Myers standing on a podium, and behind him is a floating golden coffin, that is Max's grave before the leader of the Enji says," Ladies and gentlemen, it is time.

"With this Ben sighs as he says," Well, I guess this is really it, time to say good bye.

"Lacus takes Ben's hand and says," Don't worry, you're not alone.

" With this they walk forward, and as they descend to Max's destined burial site, and Ben sees it's a large white obelisk like tombstone, right next to Shin 's grave and with those like Gandowand. When they stop its King Atem who takes to the podium and clears his throat before he says,"

Greetings everyone, today I stand before you not as the leader of the Lylat Kingdom, but as a fellow mourner of the great man we have lost recently. Ah, I see that Max Bruder has encountered a colorful cast of characters in his life. Now that we all have gathered, let us now give him his last respects.

"He is about to begin, when all of a sudden a new loud voice screams out,"

WAIT! Don't start without me your majesty!

" As everyone turns to the left Ben then says,"

What the? Who was that? I, never heard that voice before. No, don't tell me someone is attacking now!"

Everyone sees a man stumbling in, and Ben sees it's a old yet muscular man with a grey beard and wearing a martial arts outfit of a similar nature. It seems some of the masters know him and Myers sighs as he says,

" Oh great, I see you as untimely as ever, _Gouken_.

"As this Gouken enters he says," Don't mind me everyone, just had a little trouble with traffic. I am here to pay my respects to my brothers pupil like you all. "James then looks annoyed as he says," Who is this old fool? Some drunken crazy man Max defeated?

"Doug looks excited as he says,"

Awesome, it's my master, Master Gouken Kusanagi! I haven't seen him in ages! "

This gets everyone's attention as Ben sharply turns to Doug, before looking at Gouken, and back to Doug before he says,"

Your, master? "Doug grins and says," Oh yah

this is the man who taught me my ace martial arts moves! It's thanks to him that I was able to join you all and kick evil butt!"

Moz then says," But, if he is as powerful as that, why is he not part of the Enji order Kupo? Oh?"

Everyone then sees Gouken stumble before tripping over. Before in a flash stands back on his feet and hiccuping before Doug laughs nervously and says,"

Well, let's just say, he did not want to have to live up to the name of the Enji, kind of like Max, only it was for, more of a life style reason. Still, he is awesome, and I was wondering when he would show up! Hey Master Gouken, glad to see you made it! "Gouken turns to Doug and laughs loudly as he says

," Ah, if it's not Doug Fitter, my prized student! I have been seeing your victories on the news! I like how you have been working on your moves, thought you're still a little rough on the edges! Er, but, I think I should shut up for now, since everyone is giving me an evil eye. After I pay my respects, and have a few drinks, wake me up so we can have a little talk!"

As he gets about a dozen shushes he in a flash goes to the edge and leans over as he says,"

Sorry everyone, really, but I came here to pay my respect to the last pupil of my brother Master Asia, the former Undefeated of the East! Max, was a genius fighter, I remember when I was watching him fight with my brother , and I was impressed how causally he mastered the moves he was taught, some of them he mastered after only trying once! Yes, he was my brother's pride, till he got stick.

Even so, we all know Max's road was not an easy one. While he started the path of an Enji with pure intentions, those intentions were twisted by the cruel true nature of battle, war, and of humanity, it corrupted his very soul. However, in the end it would seem he was able to regain his pride as a warrior, and fight one last valiant battle to save the cosmos. And for that, I could not be prouder to know Max Bruder, and if my brother was still well I am sure he would say the same thing. "

With that Gouken looks at Max's grave before he bows, and sits down on the ground with his legs crossed.

Zoda then looks over at Myers and says,"

While, seem it would be that Gouken could have been more proper, true and horrible his words are still.

"Atem then nods, and clears his throat again as he says,

" Thank you for your unannounced but honorable speech master Gouken. Now, as I was about to say, while there was a time when the true nature of Max's heart was in doubt, in the end there was no question he fought for the sake of justice. I first met Max shortly after I took over the job as the Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom from my father. I first met him when he, Kira, and Xehamaru were setting out on one of their first missions as a official squad under their Captain Aizen. Yes, this was before both Kira and Xehamaru went over to the darkness, and they were the elite Cobra strike squad. I remember my first impression of Max was that he seemed ready for any challenge, and nearly thought the Enji Knights missions were games to play.

However, as I had brief reports of his missions return, the videos that I saw clearly showed he took protecting innocent life's very seriously, and would do whatever it took to prevent life's from being lost. Yes, it was clear that he was passionate about the beliefs of the Enji. And, that was why it was all the more shocking when I heard the report that Max had betrayed everyone and had killed himself and the entire planet of Zandalor in a failed rebellion. However, I should have trusted my heart when Kira gave me that report, but I but faith in what was at the time the read out from the most esteemed Enji in the entire Lylat Kingdom. However, now we all know, who was the real liar. In another case of false appearances, the ideal polite and calm composed warrior who wanted to bring peace, the son of the grand master of the Enji, was the one who was deviously pulling the strings. Still, out of all of this, I think Max's sacrifice taught us we cannot just be content with the conditions we are given, and be ready to fight with everything we have for the world we believe in. While hid under the mask of Janus to throw of Kira, Xiza, and there Titan and Vector agents to ward of pressures, he acted like a ruthless bounty hunter that cared only for himself. However, while I do not know for certain, I believe, that he hid to protect not only himself, but to protect the ones he cared about. Yet, to the end he showed the strength of his compassion, because everything he did was to protect the ones he cared about. And that is why, while for years he was not an official Enji Knight, we will honor him with the pride he deserved. "

With this he motions to the coffin as it begins to hover right over the burial ground and he says,"

This long, bloody and devastating war against first the Zeon Federation leaded by the deluded Weil Zabi, that then expanded to against the dark order of Sithantos and the twisted traitor Xehamaru, and now leads us to fighting against its true face, the ancient empire of evil, the Zannacross Empire under the forces of Darth Damonus and his Inquisitors, who all desire to revive the most evil being of all, Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron himself. It's clear now that we are fighting for are very right to exist. We have all ready paid a heavy cost, many brave souls have lost their lives for us to survive, and now Max Bruder is the newest member. This war, is to prove to everyone that us mortals, can prove to the god and the devil, and to are self's that we are capable of evolving past are bloody black history. We must show, that we can create a society where we can truly understand each other. We must show to the dead, that through this great pain we can truly understand each other! While we will always have are differences, I believe that one day we can understand each other enough, so that the majority of us can live in the same world, side by side in happiness! It will be the closest thing to paradise mere mortals can achieve, but it's still the ideal world I strive for! That is why, you Enji Knights must fight on, through the pain, the anger and the sorrow, so we can defeat those that strive to destroy or control everything! For the sake of everything, we must fight and live on! But for now, let us honor the life of one who made such a future possible. If anyone would like to say something now, then go ahead.

"With this he sits down, and Max's dad begins to stand up. Ben sees the giant man look teary eyed as he looks at Max's grave, and as he sees Max's body resting in it he holds back ears himself as he says

," Max, in the end, everything, even becoming Janus and being a ruthless killer, was to protect me. Even in the end, you pushed me out of the way to save me from whatever scum fired that shot. In the end, it does not matter if it was Ravxen, Kira, or any other slime! Ill defeat them all. You and I joined together one last time to defeat Xiza before he could use Halo to erase are life's, the life's of are friends and the life's of everyone in the universe! And for the price you paid, like I said before I will swear to fulfill your and Cosmos's dream!

I will prevent Weil Zabi, Xemnas, and even Zannacross from having their visions for the cosmos come true! I will, become the true hero, and end this war, so that no one else has to die!" With that Ben sits down from his outburst, as he sees Max's father prepare his own speech.

However, as touching as it is, we now turn to a more, urgent event.

Although, this in fact happened a week ago, it's more of a timing thing then anything that we waited to go to this, but now we rewind time just a bit, to the ones that reacted to Xiza 's defeat worse of all, Darth Damonus, and the sealed Zannacross himself!

* * *

And of course we now rewind to change are view back to the pure evil world of Vandalgyon, and its unholy capital Neo Pandemonium!

Zannacross was so infuriated that his demon lords assured plan to at last break the seal on him ended in a spectacular failure that not only everyone on the entire planet, but every living being in the space around it is feeling his wrath! At the moment even Sephiroth, who has just returned with Nightmare from their own mission is feeling a slight hesitation as he is walking to the throne room, only to see bursts of energy blast out of the floor and walls before he turns to his fellow Inquisitor of darkness and says,

" It would seem are superiors are not in the best of moods. "

The demonic knight just looks in to the cold green eyes of the "One Winged Angel" and chuckles as he says,"

It's not because of our actions, but because of the only thing that I image could happen to upset the master this much. And it's that Xiza 's" Master Plan" has failed, along with him most likely. If you value your life Sephiroth, tread carefully, as furious as the master is he will not hesitate to destroy you in an instant.

"The former SOLDIER general smirks defiantly as he says,

" Rest assured Nightmare, I think I know a bit about enduring wrath. Still, it would seem he wanted Xiza to succeed very badly if, what the? Urg!

" As Nightmare opens the large dual doors to the throne, instantly both he and Sephiroth are nearly crushed by the enormous amount of rage filled energy being contained in the room, and even the likes of villains of their caliber can only use all of their strength to keep from being crushed! Nightmare hears a demonic roar causing the ground to shake and Nightmare gets back on his feet, barley and says,"

We have returned, master. I think it would be safe to say Xiza has not? "

At once Damonus emerges from a wall of black fire, seemly not concerned that he was lit ablaze by his masters outbursts before he walks down, glares at Nightmare as he says,

" You better have something good to report Nightmare, I, and the master are in a very bad mood! "

Sephiroth raises a eyebrow as he says,"

I am surprised to hear that Xiza failed so spectacularly. Tsc, for being a demon lord, I suppose I expected better. "

All of a sudden the entire gigantic red crystal incasing the will of Zannacross that still has the celestial golden chains wrapped around it appears before them, and the giant demonic eye in the center is budging as it says,"

Xiza, that damn imbecile XIZA! It seems that for all of his plans, completing them successfully was beyond his grasp! He had the Enji Knights and their allies at the very tip of death, and somehow, he managed to lose to Ben Auro, his reckless cousin and the others! "Damonus then grips his staff tightly as his eyes glow red and he says,"

Xiza always was all talk when it came to fighting. He was a master manipulator yes, but his arrogance soon began to swell is head! He was always so concerned with amassing more power, his greed even dared him to think he could obtain my position, as the voice of Zannacross.

HEh, such lack of faith, was why he could never be the true number one servant of you my master. Still, I am still deeply regretful his failure cost us your swift return, along with the lost of Halo.

"Everyone notices the inter dimensional seal cracking slightly as its prisoner unleashes another outburst of darkness and says,

" Bah, my powers are superior to any mere weapon. No, what infuriates me most, is that Xiza, one of the seven demon lords was defeated by mere mortals! Even if the chosen one was aided by his powerful cousin and other allies, the fact that he has the power to defeat someone as powerful as a weakened demon lord, means his growth is progressing far too fast for my likening! "

Sephiroth then grins devilishly as he says

," Cloud's number one student indeed has some power. However, last time we fought my own power was handicapped since my body was adjusting to its new form. Now however,

" He then swiftly takes out his long Masamune and with one lighting fast stroke he creates a sword wave that in a instant slashes the wall it hit in half! And while he could do that before, everyone notices a squad of unfortunate Salvation Storm troopers all scream in pain before they all fall in to pieces! He then turns back to Damonus and says,

" Now, I am quite ready to finish the job.

" Nightmare then has his massive Soul Crusher sword glow as he slams the ground with it and as the debris comes up slices them all to dust in a instant as he says,"

Yes, I never finished my bout with the so called chosen hero as well! HE may have gotten a little stronger, but I have gotten a great deal stronger! Just let me command the execution force needed master and I swear when I will return Ill have Ben Auro's head with him!

"This causes Chaos to nearly explode again as he says,"

ENOUGH!! I don't want to hear any more promises that will only end up broken! Xehamaru was suppose to bring me King Atem and kill Ben Auro, and he failed. Kira was supposed to either convert Ben Auro to the dark side or kill him, and he failed! And now even one of my most powerful creations could not get the job done. Bah, that damned pawn of Cosmos must not be allowed to reach his full power! He all ready has those eyes, the same eyes of the previous one, and I will not allow any more incompetence!" Nightmare then bows and says," I assure you my master, when I set out your will, it always gets done!

" Damonus then walks forward and says," Is that so? Well then, along with completing your recent task with Sephiroth to wipe out what was left of the northern Zeon defense worlds,

this would mean you have completed the Fabula Nova Crystallis operation?

We have been trying to get what we need from that world, for a very long time now,

so I trust by now someone as efficient as you has by now got it done correct Nightmare?"

Nightmare hesitates, before he looks down and says,

" Um, I regret to report that my task on that world, is not quite done. "T

his causes Zannacross to coldly glare at Nightmare as he says,

" Nightmare, I believe I assigned you that task nearly six years ago! How is it that you still can't obtain that mysterious power source we sensed from those isolated fal'Cie ? "

Nightmare slightly inches back as he says,"

Well, you see my lord, while at first it seemed like a simple task, as I dived in to it, the situation became more and more, complicated. And while I could shatter the whole world with ease that would make the whole process, GUH!!

" A instant later Nightmare finds his master exploding with rage and Sephiroth wisely flash steps to the side just as a pillar of raw power explodes out of Chaos before it forms a hand and grabs Nightmare! The Emperor of evil then says,

" No more excuses! I should have been freed from this prison by now, and I would have all ready began unleashing my revenge upon the cosmos if it were not for all of your incompetence! This is the last chance, for all of you! Any more failures from any of you and I will not hastate to reformat you! Understand?"

With this he hurls Nightmare through the ceiling,

just as Kira, Sigma, Bowser, Vile, and Genesis teleport in to the room! Seeing the state of the chamber the Inquisitors and the lesser minions all at once bow, however Kira just says,

" I know I am coming back with less then grateful news that your all ready aware of, so I'll just say I deeply regret that your still imprisoned master Zannacross. Oh?

" He then sees Damonus have his own aura explode before a circle of black fire surrounds Kira and the masked demon lord says,"

You are acting quite smug with the position your in! You could not stall the Enji long enough for Xiza to fire Halo, you retreated before you and Ravxen could finish the job, and to top it off you could not even complete your secondary mission of capturing or executing that fool Weil Zabi!

" Kira just looks emotionless as he says," It would seem unexpected factors changed my plans. It was an annoyance, but next time will be the last time the Enji interfere with destiny.

"Chaos then glares at Kira as he says,"

Yes it will, Darth Judicar!

I let you live this long because I thought adding you and your Titan's forces to my empire would quicken by resurrection! However, it would seem I only find even more irritation! "

Kira then looks at the sealed dark god right in the eye and says,

" It would seem that even Xiza underestimated just what resolve Ben Max and the others had. And, I wished to have a more proper area for my execution of the Enji, so with Halo no longer able to be of you I had the fleet withdrawal. Still, at least it was not a total loss. Max Bruder may have stood in are way, but it will be the last time he ever stands against the creation of the dark paradise.

" With this the flames around Kira grow larger as Zannacross once more has a hand of demonic energy burst out of his prison as it nearly goes right up to Kira and its owner says,"

The death of your former teammate means nothing in the overall plan!

As powerful as he may have been, Ben Auro was the one who I wanted to die more than any other Enji!

At this point, his power will become a significant threat to my grand design!

" Kira smirks as he says,"

There is no need for concern. While his powers continue to rise, he is no threat to me, or to you. No matter how much power he has he still is to naïve and too weak to match my power. And next time I face confront him, it will be the last! Huh, GUH!

" All of a sudden he finds Chaos forcing all of his energy on him till he is blasted back through the flames! As the dark god pins him to the wall Zannacross says,"

You think you know everything human? No matter how much logic you absorb mortal, it will never be enough to match me! Your mastery of both the powers of light and darkness are still nothing to that of me, the one true god of all of existence! If I say he poses a threat, HE IS A THREAT!! Understand? " With this Kira nods and says,

" Make no mistake Emperor Zannacross, I will not let him make me look like a fool again! Now that I know just what he is capable of, I will be ready for anything. I assure you, my services will still provide useful for you." With this he releases Kira as he says,"

For your sake I would hope not. For if you continue to fail me, you better hope Ben Auro does kill you in battle because otherwise you experience the pleasure of being destroyed cell by cell, and I assure you even you will not be able to handle the pain! Bah, my ultimate glory is nearly at hand, I can taste it!

I have waited for so long, imprisoned here, agonizing how my supreme domination was primarily denied by a mortal!

" At this moment Nightmare lands on the ground with a thud, but he just shrugs it off and cracks his neck as he says,"

Please wait just a little more master, even with the lost of Halo your return is almost at hand! "

Damonus then nods and says,"

It is true that we at last nearly have enough souls, enough energy to at last shatter this wretched seal! My estimate is that we are now have seventy seven percent of the required energy. If we speed up are onslaught, maybe devout are attention to massacring the rest of the Zeon Federation first, then only a few more months remain!"

This causes his master to unleash so much power that they are all blow back as flames encircle him, and he says,"

A few more months is your best case scenario ? That is not expectable Damonus! Enough of this, I see what is the case now. Are numbers still are not enough to out match the Enji it would seem. In that cause, all that it means is that it's time to overwhelm the Enji to the point where they cannot possibly stop you all!

" With this his eye glows, and everyone sees five altars appear in the corners of the room before Damonus gasps and he says," Master, does this mean you're going to, revive Xiza and the rest of the demon lords?

" Before his speech is finished the dark god cackles madly as he says,"

Correct, almost. Xiza can rot in hell for his grandiose miscalculation, and the other demon lords are still sealed. Still, I'll just have to settle by adding some of the most powerful beings of the dark side to finish this! While this seal is not broken just yet, I can feel its effects weakening ever so slightly! And it's enough, to increase my influence! Now, souls of the damned, your supreme master calls you from hell to serve his goals!

Now, I command you to RISE!

" With this another shockwave of darkness bursts out of the crystal, and the villains are shocked to see the cracks around the crystal get bigger, before for a moment the giant red eye transforms to what seems like a hominid figure! This figure, which can only be the true form of the dark god, or at lest his outline,

looks like a cross of the Shrdder and Sauron from Lord of the rings with fire covering him like Infrino from Soul Caubler wing a set of angicl yet demonic wings, fires a blast from his hand that breaks out of the crystal and splits in to five different beams that hit the alters, causing them all to have pillars of pure black energy blast up!

Genesis sees this and says,

" Is this, the true power of a god? Chaos's true wrath is a impressive fleet indeed!

"Chaos laughs as lighting sparks out of the pillars before one by one a figure begins to form, and soon the new minions of the Zannacross Empire take form!

The first one to appear is a man with pale skin and an elaborate hair style. He is wearing a fancy royal gold and purple out fit and he has a scepter in his hand.

He is _Mateus Palamecia,_ the ambitions powerful man who ruled the world of Enji Knight Frion with a iron fist, had no problems making pacts with demons to enforce his rule, and who's ambition was so great he signed a pact with Zannacross before to be reborn as a demon and open a path from hell to him, only to still be defeated by Frion and his friends!

The second person to step out is a man covered in white armor and a cape and in his hand is a wicked sword. However, while his appearance is that of a man, he is really an ancient demon tree taken human form. He is in fact the rebirth of an even more devious demon named Enuo, and he his vast magical powers include the near total mastery over the destructive void!

He is_ Exdeath_, and he nearly consumed Enji Knight Bartz, his friends, and his entire world in to the void till he was defeated!

The third person to emerge is a deranged looking man who looks like a court jester, but he is anything but a joke! He is_ Kefka Palazzo_, a former general of the Magi Tek empire before he overthrew his master, absorbed the power of the goddess statues to nearly have divine power for himself, and then bring devastation to Terra and the other's world, turning it in to the world of ruin before Terra and the others used all of their power to overcome his fury!

The fourth person to emerge is a women whit h long white hair, demonic wings, and only wearing a red robe

! She is _Ultimecia_, the extremely powerful sorceress that technically comes from the future, till she tried to rule over all time, cause time compression to pull it off, and take over the bodies of lesser sorceress's Edea, Adel, and even Squall's love Rinoa, that is till she faced Squall and the other SeeD 's and lost!

The fifth person to emerge is a man with silver hair, that is wearing an outfit that with the hair would nearly have some people mistake him for a girl! However despite his fruity appearance he is a extremely dangerous man, and in fact Zidane 's brother! He is _Kuja_, the villain who was given the title angel of death, have extremely powerful magic, and nearly brought the world of Gaia to its end! While originally just a Genome pawn of another man named Garland who's purpose was to cause havoc before Zidane could destroy Gaia so the world inside it Terra could properly absorb it, or something like that. However, Kuja 's ambition proved too much as he overthrew Garland, till he realized his life had a preset limit and in a rage nearly tried to destroy everything! However when his actions caused the arrival of what is now known to be a massive off break of Chaos, A extremely powerful "Necron" Necrocalcous spawn, he had a change of heart and saved Zidane and his friends life's. However, it seems that act of good clearly was only a rare moment for him, because the amount of darkness he had was enough to draw Zannacross to revive him!

As Sigma sees all of the villains realize they are alive once more he says,"

This defies the laws of reality, while Xehamaru had to be at the point of my demise he revived them all at once!"

Damonus chuckles and says," It's true, I taught Xehamaru the revival ritual, but are master has the power to bypass all procedures, and revive whoever he desires with only his own power! Still, even I did not expect him to be able to perform this while still sealed away. Hahaha, it can only mean his power is growing stronger!" Chaos does not give his newly revived servants time to be aware of their surroundings as he says,"

Listen to me my, new envoys of darkness! I am the supreme ruler of all darkness, Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron! As you can see, the fact that you're now among the living is proof of my power. However, I did not drag you out of hell for nothing. While my power is infinite, I am sealed in here, because of the only power that rivals my own, Cosmos and her accursed agent's. Your all here for one purpose, I have an interest in all of your individual powers. My current servants are currently waging war with the primary force that opposes me, the galactic Lylat Kingdom, and its main protectors the holy order of Enji Knights. Yes, theses warriors of light are the most stubborn defenders of justice in the cosmos, and my desire is for every one of them to die! Still, they are resilient, and pop out like worms.

Which is where you all come in. You are all to become my new generals, to overwhelm the Enji, and to hasten my freedom! If you can complete this simple task,

Mateus, Exdeath, Kefka, Ultimecia, Kuja, then you will all be rewarded beyond your imagination. Help me be free of this inter dimensional seal, and destroy the current existence, and you will all be allowed to live in the new existence, the supreme dimension of darkness! However, know this. I know all too well the impulsive ambitions of man, and that some of you got as powerful as you are by excelling on the act of treachery. But, don't think you can EVER get away with betraying me, if I even think your plotting something, you will fail and suffer in the worse way back in hell forever! Really now, your all getting a deal of a life time, so what is your responds?

"Mateus walks forward and chuckles while saying,"

You propose a hard to reuse offer, but in the end it would be a fools error to turn down such a opportunity. I suppose I could allow being called the sub emperor of the entire cosmos!

" Exdeath then bows and says," It's my purest desire to reduce all existence in to nothingness, I will gladly serve your cause Master Necron!

" Kefka then bounces around and rattles his hands around irately as he looks at the sealed dark god and chuckles before saying,"

Well then, you seem to know your stuff. I always hate a script plan, but as long as that plan involves destroying everything then it sounds like fun! Ill be a team player, mister emperor Zannacross! HAHAHAAHA!!" As Kefka ends his trademark deranged laugh

Ultimecia walks forward and bows as she says," To live in a perfect world of darkness, a dimension of compressed time free of worthless vermin, sounds like a world that I would enjoy just find. "

Kuja snickers coldly as his hand forms a ball of energy and he says,"

This existence, this current dimension that us living beings call a reality is such a farce. Those who wish for a joyous tomorrow sleep. In order to forget about the misfortunes of yesterday...And lose themselves in their beloved dreams. Yes... They want the bitter pain of reality to end. And I'll be all to happy to end it all for them!

I once was nearly fooled in to thinking trivial beings are worth something, but that was just another illusion. The right to exist is only reserved for expectable players, players like me! I will be your agent of death, Emperor Zannacross. However its no use, my life was fated to end in mere days thanks to that Garland!

"With this Chaos says,"

Ah, but what if I told you my power could make you live not just a nomral life, but for ever? "

Kuja then grins demonicly as he says,

" In that case, then what are we waiting for?"

Chaos laughs madly before energy forms around him as he says,

" Excellent, with this, the pact has been sighed!" With this he fires a burst of energy in to all of the villains to empower them with darkness and as the symbol of Zannacross appears on all of their foreheads Vile chuckles and says," Oh boy, looks like the party is getting really big now eh Sigma? With all of this firepower, we can't lose now! "

The former leader of the Maverick Rebellion chuckles as he says,

" Yes, it's clear that we are the destined victors! X, Zero, soon you will see once and for all, that there is nothing you and the Enji can do to stop the true evolution of the cosmos! AH, and if my monitoring of that doctor's activates tell me, it will be even sooner then they think!"

Bowser looks around and says," Oh man, with all of theses guys, I have to work even harder so I don't get iced. A koopa king's work is never done."

Genesis then grins as he says,"

The absolute will, of the true master of life itself, cannot be denied. I will enjoy hearing all of those warriors of light succumb to despair when they realize how futile their struggles were.

"Sephiroth, who is now leaning on the wall near Genesis hears this and chuckles himself before he looks at the power of all his new "comrades" surging and he says,"

What will you do now Cloud, when you see just how worthless you really are? You, that Ben Auro, Ezan, all of you are mere puppets in this war of the gods. Your half-hearted resolve and hallow light will not deny me, not deny the forces at my command, from creating the TRUE promise land! And then, at last I will enjoy seeing you all at your knees before I complete my revenge.

" Just then Chaos laughs madly to fill the room again as he says,"

Hahahaha, HAHAHAHA! It's indeed been so long since I could feel my own body, but my wrongful exile, will soon be over! Cosmos, even after all of this time you were a fool to think you and your petty angels could stop me! You have only delayed my plan of final judgment from taking form!

All along, I am the true force of this existence, and mortals deny me because they deny there true nature! Yes, there true nature of loving death, embracing death! All life is fated to die, all light destined to be swallowed up by pure never ending darkness! Instead of trying to evolve to a proper universe humans choose to repeat the cycle of petty pointless wars and greed forever! Yes, the truth is that humanity will never evolve on its own Cosmos, you are beyond a fool to think mortals can break free of their savage bestial nature on their own!

The only cure for such stupidly, is total annihilation! Ill tear the reigns of control from you Cosmos, before I destroy you, all of your followers, and the rest of known existence! Hahahaha, yes, only by destroying everything, by resetting everything back to zero, can a true paradise be created! The last bloody chapter of this dimensions history will be the purging of all trash, and all life being bound to darkness! Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, Ezan Zeon, these three warriors are the more dire threat to my grand purpose. However, while there powers are great, they are not just yet at their full potential, and I will see to it that they never reach it! Yes, prepare chosen hero, prepare to have your dreams, your friends, your hopes, and your LIFE erased! The victor, of this long battle of light and darkness will soon reach its final true conclusion, and the victor will be the one who most deserves it, me! And then, as it should be, all of exstience, shawl be under my domnation! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!"

With this everyone bows and Kira just says," Yes, at long last the battle of the gods will soon reach its end. However, to insure it reaches its proper end, I see I must make sure, that all wide cards are accounted for, so they don't interfere with the proper path of destiny. After all of this time, I won't let any lowlife deny me from what is rightfully mine."

* * *

With this the master of evil prepares to bring the newly revived villains up to speed. However, we now leave them, to turn to one such wide card that Kira was thinking of, and for this we go back to the current time frame! We now turn back to see how Ben's going. But, to save time we are going to fast forward the funeral a little bit.

After Max's dad has a speech a few others like Ben's dad gave their own speeches. And after that at last Max was laid to rest, as Tear and Garnet sang a newly created memorial song.

After that the formal morning party was held in the dining hall, but not everyone went there.

No, for now we turn are views to such a wild card. And no one fits a wild card better then Brad Fowltror!

It would seem Master Myers was not kidding this time when he said Brad was in deep trouble. Because as soon as they returned to Hallowed Bastion the masters at once had no problem with Master Myer's suggestion of relieving Brad of even his Genji rank and confiding him in to the Sekkisek prison tower where he is to be confined till his proper punishment for all of his disobedience and crimes shawl be sentenced! The Sekkiskek is in fact one of the Lylat Kingdom's best prison cells for high powered criminals like Brad, as he is finding out the hard way!

Not only is he locked in a straight jacket in an office sized cell that is made entirely of layers of the toughest metals like Adamantium and Vibranium, but also incased with special crystals fused in the walls that compress magical energy in life forms to a minimum and making it hard to escape when your energy is repeatedly being drained .

To top it off the chamber is sealed off from all conceivable waves of communication making warping or even using magic to reduce or enlarge one's size a non issue. However, Brad has not spent his week behind bars doing anything to change the minds of the Enji, in fact he seems to be proving that he is a man who can only fallow his primal instincts as he has been causing so much fuss that you would think a dragon with rabies's is locked in there! And we now turn to the so called Unstoppable Juggernaught, who is still defining everyone. Even with his massive power being suppressed he is doing the best he can to bust out of his cell, by kicking and even heat butting his cell! And as we turn to him head butting the energy bars in front of him and not caring that his face is cut he just yells loudly and says

," LET ME OUT!! You're all freaking over reacting! You think you can get me to admit I was wrong? YOU'RE ALL WRONG, I AM THE BEST!! You can do what you want, but you won't stop me, nothing can keep Brad the great down for long! You won't get away with oppressing the true hero, the true number one! As soon as I bust out of this fancy den I am going to show that damn know it all Myers just what I care about his rules, and his honor when I , huh? Ah, finally, someone is listening!

"He then sees the doors open, and grins as he sees its Lacus! His, girlfriend looks at all the dents Brad has made in his current living quarters and sighs before she says,"

Oh Brad, you really are not making it easy for yourself."

Brad just gives a cocky grin and says," Hell no Lacus doll, I won't let them ever make me beg! Ill force them to beg me for mercy! Anyway, why it take you so long to visit?

" Lacus just looks annoyed and says," It's been a hard week Brad, not to mention right now how mad I am with you. You know nearly everyone said you deserved to be punished after being so rude to Ben right after Max died?"

Max just rolls his eyes and says," I knew they would all side with the "Hero" especially after his cousin's tragic end. Bah, there all too soft, warriors of light? HA! More like a bunch of softies! If you're going to cry about everything little bad thing you're never going to get any ware! I never wasted time with crying, and it's how I got this powerful! Still, even I will give the Star Loser the benefit of the doubt, he was always the time to breakdown at something like this instead of taking it like a man. " Lacus gets mad and says,"

Having emotions, being sad when someone who meant so much to you died, and in such a cruel way, is normal! Would you not even feel anything if something were happen to me?"

Brad just moans and says,"

Of course I would feel something if my main girl died, come on I have a heart, it's just tough! Anyway, so, the funeral for Max is going on right? That means your folks are here to pay their respects?"

Lacus looks down and says,"

The funeral just ended, now everyone is eating. "

Brad grins widely as he says,

" Perfect! Now's the time to break this lame over blown punishment! Get your dad to set me free Lacus doll, he has the power to do it!"

Lacus just looks sad and says,"

Um, about that Brad, I don't think that's going to happen."

Brad's face turns bright red as he says," What do you mean won't happen?

"Lacus just looks Brad in the eyes and says,

" Brad, my dad is firmly on the side of the Masters that you should be imprisoned. Both he and King Atem did not like at all that you let Weil get away, nor did they like all the other things they have heard you have done.

"Brad then gets right up to the bars and says,

" Damn it, all of theses so called leaders don't understand a man's pride at all! That's where you come in Brad, be the good sweet daughter you are to cry your eyes out to beg your father and that Atem to have mercy and compassion for a rough misunderstood guy and let me freaking out of here!

"Lacus then says," That would be, lying and exploiting people's emotions Brad. "Brad then greets his teeth as he says,"

What do you mean Lacus doll? Don't you want your lover out, huh, HUH!?

" Lacus then looks at Brad and says

," Brad, I have been thinking. You have helped me a great deal, but after thinking it over, I don't think we are really meant for each other. "

Brad then flips out and says," ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? How dare you say that after all I did for you! You know by now, we are destined to be with each other forever! What, did your father say he does not approve that you're dating a thug? Screw him, screw everyone who thinks I don't deserve you! Since when did you care what people thought about the man you loved? To hell with the entire damn Lylat Kingdom!

Are love comes first!"

Lacus looks serious as she says,

" This is not my father, the Enji, or anyone else talking it's me! Brad, I will always be helpfully for all that you helped me with in High School. After the terrorist attacked, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon went berserk I was so alone. But, you did not care about what I was and helped me make everyone trust me again. However, while when we first joined the Enji Knights together I felt safe with you, gradually that began to change.

While I admired your take charge attitude and confidence, as time has gone on, I seen that you have so much confidence that you have no respect for anyone else. Your selfish desires for power and fame and your blood lust have become more radical, and disturbing. And I can't, tolerate your total disrespectful nature to everyone and your reckless acts that endanger everyone for your own ego, not anymore.

" Brad is furious at hearing this and he slams his head in to the energy bars so much that they bend as he says,"

What the hell happened to you doll? You knew what you were getting in to from day one, but you loved me because you knew I was the real deal! All of these people, they are all actors, hiding their true motives and behaviors, to play nice and pretend we are what we are not! I don't play hide and sneak, I am raw, how it is! I don't apologize for what I am, because I don't feel sorry for doing whatever it takes to get what I want god damn it! And what I want is you at my side Lacus, you're my GIRL! So don't dare say you want to quit when you're in this deep

! "Lacus just walks back and says,

" Look at you, you don't care at all who you hurt to get what you want, and anyone who does not do what you want you only want to hurt! I am beginning to wonder, do you only see me as your prized trophy that would put up with everything you do no matter what? "

Brad then slams the ground with his feet as he says,"

Damn it, it's all that damn Ben Auro! I knew it, ever since he came here, he was changing you, making you weak! I don't care how bad I hurt him, even if I made him snap and turn in to Darth Idious I don't care! A man has to came what is his Lacus, and if you forgotten, we promised to be together and let no one take us apart! That Star Loser, I'll make him pay!

"Lacus gets mad and says,"

Stop blaming everything on Ben! He, is kind, and courageous, and while it's true he does not always have the perfect responds, he is always there when I needed him! Ben has helped me remember who I want to inspire to be, and I won't let you hurt him anymore! In fact, I am tired of reaching out and not being respected Brad. I see, that the man who I thought you were was just a dream after all. And that is why, I am breaking up with you." Brad at once gets furious, so furious he unleashes all of his power, and begins to transform to his one hundred percent full power as he says shatters the straightjacket and says,"

HOW DARE YOU! You really are an ungrateful witch, just like everyone said! After all I did for you this is how you repay me? You're the one living in the clouds girl, you loved what I am, but it's the star boy that made you wish for a illusion! You think he is your knight in shining armor, who will protect you? HA, I am the only one who can really protect you Lacus, from yourself!

" Lacus then looks confident as she says,"

I once thought of myself as needing you to help me deal with my true identity, but not anymore. Brad, I am not a monster, I am who I am. "Brad then transforms to his true power, and his head hits the ceiling as he is now a mass of grey muscles towering over her as he shouts,

" Hahaha, get over yourself! You are a monster, and that's why we are best for each other!

Monsters are best suited for each other! Enough, your clearly delirious from Max's death so ill let this slide. But don't you dare say that again. After what happened at the dance, do I really need to remind you how much you need me? If you're going to be silly Lacus, I SWEAR you will regret it!

Face reality Lacus, the Enji Knights can't save you! Ben Auro can't save you! All of them may have power but they are too soft to have what it takes!

Only I can save you from being miserable and alone! So, AH!!"

He is about to punch is way through the cell when all of a sudden the sonic security systems activate to create a sound in Brad's head that makes him scream in pain before he falls to the ground and a barrage of energy coils enwrap him to immobilize him and as he screams like a furious gorilla Lacus just looks sad as she says

," I, am not a monster Brad, and I don't want to act like one. If you want to act like some unstoppable monster that's fine, but you can do it by yourself. Good by Brad, I hope you really think about why you're in here. "

With this Lacus swiftly walks out, and as Brad sees her go he smashes the ground with his head, not caring that it causes him to bleed as he says,"

Lacus, your such a ingrate, but it's clear your mind is being warped by all of theses up tight Enji, and Ben Auro! That's it, they are REALLY starting to make me mad! They think they can stop me from taking what is mine? They are about to see who has all the cards! Bah, soon everyone is going to see, that Brad Fowltror does not need to stick by the lame rules of the Enji to win when he has his own rules

! Hell yah, all of them, are going to see that the one who is in control is me! And Benny, for missing up my girl's mind, YOU'RE DEAD!! I don't care how powerful you are getting, you will never, EVER, be more powerful than me!

Next time I get my hands on you, none of your fancy tricks will save you from my absolute power! You think you're so smart, but in the end you know nothing about how girl's work, and I do! Oh yes, the Brad knows how the real world works, that's how I made everyone who tried to stop me pay, PAY HARD!!

The Lylat Kingdom, the Zeon Federation, the Zannacross Empire, no matter who it is, there all a bunch of stiffs! I don't need any group, all I need is my own power to win!

And I will win, hahaha, no one can stop me even if the entire cosmos hates me! Because, in the end, the Brad has the key to victory, just like I have the key to control dear Lacus! I'll just have to be even more harsh on you Lacus, when I make you aspect that are true harsh love is for real! Hahaha, you can never forget Lacus, your mine, MINE!! But I'll make you understand soon enough, just like ill make everyone understand who is the true top dog! Ben Auro, Kaiba boy, EVERYONE! I'll show you it's not powers or talent that makes a winner, all that matters, is being willing to do whatever it takes, to have nothing stop you! HAHAHAHAAHA!!"

As Brad continues to laugh like a deranged maniac we now leave are view back from the man winning most annoying jerk award to are main hero

. He, Doug, James , Bacchus, Cloud and Moz are on the balcony of the dining room, having just talked to a few Enji and Max's parents. Ben is watching the moon rise as he says,"

Well, at least Max's burial was not a cheap one, he always did love to draw a crowd. Hopefully that will make him happy.

"Cloud pats Ben on the back and says," Don't worry Ben, I am sure he will. In his last moments, at least Max looked content. I think he did not die in pain because he knew you could continue his dreams for him. HEh, I think Zack was the same way.

"James nods and says," Don't worry, whatever dirt bag who did that to your cousin will pay dearly, we will make sure he is brought to justice!

" Doug nods and says," That's right, we won't let who ever did that to Max get the last laugh!

" Bacchus then says," Yes, while my long term objective of seeing Xiza and his operations are now complete, I will honor him by now putting my efforts to both find his killer, and to help you Enji in any way I can to end this war with us as the winners. That is why for now on I have asked to be part of your order, as a more of a supportive role. The man named Cid said my services could be useful for his new Airship. However, I might have found a error, there were two other men named Cid at the party." Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry your fine, that's just all the Cid's, yah I got confused at first to haha. "

Moz then says," Yes, as sad as it is, try not to get to depressed Kupo! "

Ben chuckles and says," Don't worry, I am not going to snap in to Darth Idious again. I guess, ill just train harder, to make sure I get powerful enough so that I will never be helpless to save those I care about again! I won't break this final vow, that I will make sure the end of this war means something!

"Doug then looks serious as he says,"

Channeling your anger in to your training sounds like a good thing to me! In fact, I'll be training to, with master Gouken! Haha, that was in fact one of the things he came here for. He wanted to prepare me for the final stages of the war, by completing the final stages of my training! I guess it only took nearly dying a few times to show him I could handle my secret moves! Haha, when I do master them, I'll be able to kick but even harder and faster!

" Ben grins and says,"

That's great Doug! When is your training going to start? I wonder if Sabin Tifa Regal and the others will be jealous since they are the top martial arts masters in the order? "Doug looks nervous as he says," Well, it seems Gouken does not want to train here, er, it seems he does not want to work at any place that he has to watch his drinking. That is why, I will be away for a while."

This shocks everyone as Ben says,"

What? Your leaving?" Doug pats Ben on the back as he says,"

Relax buddy, it will only be a few weeks and I'll be back like I never left, expect that I'll be even better of a warrior. After seeing how wicked Max fought I want to be just as skilled as he so I can honor fighting alongside the chosen hero that is his cousin!

"Ben looks anxious for a second before he regains his composer and says," I see, yah, I get what you're saying, don't worry I understand.

"Doug pats Ben on the back before he says,

" I know you're going through some rough stuff right now, but don't worry, you have been a great pal, and I'll always have your back buddy. I am sure Max felt the same. We came this far, and we will all make it to the end together. Till then feel better Ben Auro." With this Ben smiles and says,"

Thanks Doug, you too." With this they punch their fists together before Doug salutes and says,

" See you guys! I have to drag master Gouken out of here before he gets in trouble. See yah!

" He salutes and dashes off before James sighs and says,"

Way to make me look bad Doug. Still, even though I am not going any ware Ben, you can count on me if you need anything to help get you through this.

" Cloud nods and says," It's the same for all of us, the Enji may not be a family in the sense of blood, but we all support each other not just in combat but in each other's time of need. Don't feel like you carry the burden by yourself.

"Ben smiles, before he looks at the sky and says,"

Thanks James, Cloud Sensei, I know I have true friends, friends I can trust. Ah, but for now, I think what I need is just a walk alone to get my thoughts straight. I'll be ok.

"Cloud nods and says,"

That's fine, I'll tell everyone. "Ben walks up to the balcony and says," Thanks, see you guys later. "

With this Ben jumps down on the balcony and flies down to the ground with his magic and as Bacchus sees him walk on he turns to Cloud and says,

" I did detect a very high degree of stress in his systems, I hope his pain does not overwhelm him.

"Cloud just looks down and says," He will be find, he just needs time.

"With this we fallow Ben, to see he is in fact walking back to Max's grave!

* * *

When he at last arrives at his cousins tombstone he looks at the large Beskar sword he left at his side, before he picks it up and says,"

Max, I promise that you won't regret leaving things to me, I won't screw up! No matter how hard it is, I'll do what it takes to win. Still, I wish, I could have saved you. I, we could really have used your help to end this war. Now, I guess it's up to me now, I have to be strong enough to handle everything on my own! But, I, don't want to be alone. I know everyone hear is for me, but, I remember what you said. The stronger one becomes the more distant you become from others. And, I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to save everyone, but I , want to not have to die doing it! Damn it, what a selfish desire, I guess I am still not a true hero after all. Huh, who is there?"

He hears someone come up and turns around to see it's none other than Lacus! Lacus just smiles as she says,"

Oh, sorry, I was, just going on a walk myself when I saw you here. You're not a bad hero, you're a great one. It's not wrong to have a personal wish, it just makes you human.

"Ben smiles as he walks forward and says," I don't mind at all Lacus, I am glad to see you. Thank you, I needed that. "Lacus walks right up to him and says," Ben, are you going to be ok? "

Ben just looks back at the grave and says," I'll be all right, in time I guess, thanks Lacus. "

Lacus just leans over till she is right in front of Ben and says,

" Well, you don't look ok to me. It's ok, I am going to miss Max a lot as well. He was someone I admired since you introduced me to him all of those years ago. I always knew he would not really become a traitor. His will was too strong for that. So, if you need to talk or anything, just know that I'll always be there for you.

" Ben is shocked before he says,"

Lacus thank you." Lacus winks as she pokes Ben playfully in the chest as she says,"

Are you really shocked? I mean, your one of my best friends for years now."

Ben just looks down and says," Well, it's just, Brad is, he always, sigh, never mind.

"Lacus just says," Ben, Brad and I, I won't let him define my life for me. In fact, I am wondering if he, really is the man I thought he was, or that was a lie I created to delude myself

." Ben just says," Well, you are usually a good judge of a person's heart. I don't know, maybe brad use to not be a total selfish arrogant jerk. But, if you saw something in him, then either it was a very well done act or it's no longer there. But, I trust your judgment. Lacus, I wonder, what did you see in me? You were my friend, even, when I was an nobody who had nothing to offer. I was just a, huh?

" Lacus just puts her hand on his hair to make it look better as she giggles and says

," Let's see, just what did I see in you? Well, I saw a shy, lonely kid, who could do lots of things when he had the confidence and put his mind to it. I saw a kid who while may not have always been good at saying the right thing, or even say some stupid but harmless comments, but who was the nicest person I knew who did whatever it took to always be there for me and try his best to feel better. And now I see him growing in to a true hero, one who I know will be able to fulfill his destiny, and be the one who welds the celestial sword and save everyone. That's what I see in you Ben."

Ben at this point can barely hold it together as he takes Lacus 's hand and says,"

Oh Lacus, I am so, grateful that you and I are friends. I know, I just cause problems with you and Brad. Most girls, like the other girls in High School who were nice to me just either forgot or threw me away when there boy friends said so. And I, I want you to know that I, oh?"

He is shocked to see Lacus nearly have tears in her eyes as she says,"

I nearly lost you because I nearly lost sight of both who I was, and what is really important to me. And I won't make that mistake again, your, to important to me Ben. I think, if I have to choose between what Brad wants, and what everyone else wants, at least for this, ill choose, not to abounded them, I won't abounded you! We will get through all of this sadness, together! "

With this she hugs Ben and he nearly cries for being so happy himself as he says," Oh Lacus, thank you. I know, with you and everyone else, we will live through this. Not even Zannacross himself will stop us!"

Lacus then looks up at Ben and says,"

Right, he may be the god of darkness, but even his power is not absolute! If Cosmos believes us, then we will win, and bring about the best peace we can put together between everyone, one where everyone can be happy. "

Ben nods, before he looks back at the place that is now home before he says,"

Sounds good to me. So Lacus, ready to go? I never had dessert, and I think they are putting out the cookies now, my mom even brought her special fudge ones. "Lacus giggles before she puts Ben's arm around her shoulder and says,"

Oh I love those! Shaw we? "

With this Ben nods, and the two friends walk back to Hallowed Bastion, with Ben's cousins favorite sword in one hand, and Lacus's hand in the other, all while trying to block out a still raging Brad yelling a storm from his isolated tower! And, as they go to have fun for the rest of the night, this chapter ends, and with that, volume two!

Will Ben, and everyone, be ready to finish this war, even as everyone of there villains is preparing to unleash even greater horrors and even more powerful threats? Those answers will be found, in the next episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars, in volume three!

Yes, this official marks the end of volume two, a Stars Twilight! It's been a wild ride, I want to thank everyone that has made me know Cosmic Wars has been worth the trouble. Wow, I just realized, that I was able to get Cosmic Wars volume two done in less than a year! And on Memorial day to! Er, almost. Ha, it was not much, just wrote every single day and tried to get a chapter done each week or faster. Ha, and to think the total word count is now over 900,000 words! Ah, it was worth it,"

Arms fall off," ,,, damn it. Lol, no but seriously, even though this year was busy, during the school year anyway, but even when I was stressed out, it just made me want to write this more.

Make no mistake, I do have a life, but, I just wrote a little each night, because working on this made me feel better a lot of the times

. I always get cheered up when I see reviews haha. Hope to see reviews from everyone if you don;t mind. And, feel free to go indepth on how you like the story and evolution of the charaters if you want heheeh.

Now, time to thank the people who gave me such reviews.

Chad, thanks for being a constant reviewer from nearly the beginning. I know it's hard when I update so often but thanks for putting up with my rapid pace. I know It's a lot to read to, even I wonder how the word counts been rapidly increasing as my story increased. I never really intended for the chapters to get larger, it just happens that way, although it might have been I have tried to keep the chapters the same length while now writing in normal style.

Ah yes, now to thank Super Sayian Crash for being another constant reviewer.

And of course thanks to Zalcuer, AKA my bud Doug, who has been reviewing my story since the start hehe.

Also I would like to thank my new reviewers who caught on in Volume two, Blue, Extreme Gamer Snake, Mangaor, Jouryman, and even captain A, who while sometimes, reacted stronger then, normal, and sometimes acted in ways that were uncalled for, at least we were able to come to a understanding. Also like to thank Shadow Sydancte, Full metal 5000, who I ll give the credit for one of Max's speeches last chapter, and Flower Star.

Also I will thank Jake Crusher for reviewing Volume one, and while I am add it all the people who put this story on my favorites, Ctar, D,W, Tyn, Oh My god they killed Kenny, and Mad Nekko, Oblivion 55, and Phillps.

I would like to thank Key 20 but apparently he has not reading my story yet,,.

But while for a while I thought Captain A was him in disguise I got his note so it's ok and ill just wait for him to catch up lol. Ah, thanks for being on board my ultimate ambitions fan fiction, it's been fun, and as they say, aim big to make it big! Hahah, hope your all on board for Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume three, title still not just decided haha. But before the tracks on this train end and we wait to change the tracks, just a few more authors notes. I revived those villains and not the others is because, Cloud of Darkness is to boring and mindless to have a big role haha. Zemus/ Zeromus, ditto. And for Golbez, well he was never evil, although, hehehe, I do have a plan for him in Volume three. Ject was also not evil and I thought Yu Yevion and Seymore both sucked as bad guys, although Vayen from 12 was even lamer.

And, sadly, still of course nothing to work with from 13 just yet, get your act together Square damn it. Ah, also, before Volume three starts, I plan to add a updated Character guide to this that will be up to date, so I guess there is still one more chapter since ill do that first hehehe. While I won't have any secret speeches like at the end of Volume one since many of them were said there, I'll leave a little preview of what is to come. The first arc of Volume three will involve confronting Albert Yueriv, and some other big things hee, although I may or may not have a small intro arc involving the Banjo and Kazzioe cast just to set things up lol. Ah, but before anything, I plan on having a special chapter start off Volume three, a chapter that after the extended intro will be in the past, yes, I plan to swing back the Pendulum if you may, to have a little view on the original showdown that showed how Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron was sealed in the first place!

And that's why, stay tuned for _**Chapter -1: Origins of the Ultimate Dissida!**_

And with that, once more, Till next time! And for the hell of it, what is the power level of my intensity? Why I believe, ITS OVER 9000!!! Oh well, Kamahaha! Lol, and with this,

To Be Continued.


	58. Bonus Chapter: Cosmic Database Mark II!

_**Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume two a Stars Twilight database**_

Hello. I thought I add this to be more professional lol. Of course this is only two thirds complete. It's not completed yet but I thought it would be fun to add. Well, hope this helps just in case you were confused at some point. Enjoy.

Tales of The Cosmic Wars Character guide , note this is only about the story so far and all is subject to change, and if it looks familiar to the one I had in Volume one, it's because it is the same, just updated to have everything up to date from volume two hehe. Of course that means that it would not be wise reading this till you have readied the rest of this story otherwise you will be spoiling a great deal of it lol. Ah, but you have been warned, and let's get started!

_ Story Overview_

Long ago, in the beginning of time a celestial one named Zannacross was created by the master of all light Cosmos to watch the souls of the dead in the realm of hell. After watching the sins of mortals over thousands of years he grew tired of mortals repeating them self's and decide that he would rule over them all. However the people of the living universes had a problem with that.

However Zannacross created an army of darkness that wiped out any world that opposed his new order. After a while the other celestial ones interview to stop Zannacross but he would not let anyone interfere. Zannacross was a special celestial one that absorbed the power of darkness to transform himself. In fact using the power of mortal's darkness he in essence became the first and true devil.

In the end he was known Chaos Zannacross Necron the Dark god who's desired to bind all realms in darkness. Soon his power became so great that he could destroy entire galaxies with one attack! In the end he tried to consume heaven its self but the combined forces of the army of determined people and celestial ones made a last stand on Necron's home world of Vandalgyon.

The power that the forces of the light had on their side was impressive and the army of Chaos was blasted aside without too much loss. However, then the dark god entered the battle himself. Wither it was a mortal or a celestial begin it did not matter as Chaos destroyed all that stood before him!

It was beginning to seem like all realms were doomed to be fused in to one realm of darkness when one last hope appeared. A warrior with a sword infused with the power of the supreme begin of light itself came to face Necron and to the ultimate dark masters shock the hero was able to endure his wrath! In the end it was an even fight that ended with the hero of the light holding down Chaos Zannacross Necron long enough for Cosmos to banish Necron!

Despite this victory its cost was high as 75 of all life in the universe was lost and many celestial begins died as well. To top it off the hero who was responsible for stopping the dark god lost his life in the process and his scared weapon was broken in to fragments in order to prevent its misuse.

So now that the past is out of the way let's turn to the relative present, err almost at least. Millions of years have passed since Necron was sealed away and the universe has recovered

From it's lost. Throughout space people of the worlds have rediscovered both magic and advanced technology. After a while the planets have formed together to make the Lylat Galactic Alliance but it was not to fell thought out. After lasting for a thousand years the Lylat republic was on the verge of collapse through the many greedy and selfish senators and others that could care less about the good of the people of the universe. Just when it looked like things were going to descend in to anarchy a radical movement happened under the idea of Akunumkano, a man who was told from a crystal of the celestial ones how to save the universe. He was told to create the Lylat Kingdom. It resembled the government that was before it but with more focus on the needs for all of the people. Although Akunumkano held elections once nominated he proposed the idea of having a king so the ruler of his people could focus on his people and not on special interests groups.

He also said that if people thought he was a tyrant people could overthrow him at any time and vote for a new king. Although most people were skeptical at first they soon found that the Lylat Kingdom was a rule of equality and true justice. What helped the majority take this view was that around the same time a group of the most powerful warriors of justice under the leadership of Myers founded the Enji knights in order to insure peace and justice to the cosmos.

As the Enji order grew the partnership between Grand Master Myers and King Akunumkao insured that the majority of the people of space were happy. Of course not everyone thought of the Lylat Kingdom as the ideal government but for the majority it seemed the universe had entered its golden age. Because of this prosperity the Lylat Kingdom is able to expand its area and make contact with new galaxies. This is how the Enji are able to make contact with the worlds of both the Final Fantasy games and the Tales of worlds and after convincing all of those valiant hero's join the Enji order.

Sadly just when it looked like things were going to be going great things once again went downhill. Six years before are story begins King Akunumakao dies of old age and the next king is his son Atem. Atem became the new king because people believed in his leadership and not just because he was the former king's son. But even though Atem is a good and fair ruler he lacks his father's confidence.

Because of this when a civil war on the planet of Irazois ends in a result of most of its people being wiped out it brings dark clouds over the Enji. Atem and the Enji blame the cause of the civil war on the multi planet corporation Servant and its greedy CEO Weil Zabi. When Atem and the Lylat Senate go to punish the corporation Ansem Zeon, the ruler of the southern galaxy and personal president of the world of Vana'diel decrees this as an act of tyranny and calls the Lylat Kingdom a dictatorship. This leads to a chain of events that causes a whole section of the Lylat kingdom to defect from it and form its own government called the united federation of Zeon.

As tensions mounted things were looking bad. Before long it seemed like Zeon would not be able to be brought back in to the Lylat kingdom through peaceful means and it looked like the first ever universal civil war was about to erupt. In a desperate last minute measure to avoid war King Atem was able to convince Ansem to meet him at the space colony of Twilight town for some final negations. Ansem agreed and it looked like peace might prevail until a tragedy occurred. As soon as Ansem set foot on the space colony a near buy transport ship exploded! The blast seemed to kill Ansem and all of his men! To make the tragedy even worse the ship that blew up was filled with toxic chemicals that made the whole area a hazard zone. Needless to say this did not go well, at all.

The Lylat Kingdom did all it could to try and prove that it was not a sabotage but the people of Zeon would not hear it. Just when things could not get worse it did when Weil Zabi became president. Weil and Ansem never got along and some think Weil was the one who had Ansem killed but no one could prove it. With a far more radical and self centered leader now in command of the Zeon Federation war all but looks imminent.

Although the amount of worlds that are part of the Lylat Kingdom is still far greater than the Zeon army, and of course the Enji are on the side it's far from an easy victory. Weil was able to convince more than half of the inter galactic corporations like the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan to go on to his side and nearly all of them are ones that create weapons of war.

Although outnumbered Weil can make billions of robot droids to fight on his army's side, along with having some of the most elite pilots/ commanders like Char Aznable and Haman Karn and even a former Enji Master Craft, so the outbreak of war does not look like it will be resolved any time soon. To top it off the Enji have noticed that a dark hand has been guiding the current events and have been on guard. Meanwhile, as the universes looks like it is going to descend in to chaos on boy is about to try and reach his dreams buy joining the Enji Knights.

His name is Ben Auro and his dream is to become one of the greatest hero's and Enji knights in the universes! Will he be able to achieve his dream? Little does he know that by reaching for his dream it might just contain the fate of the universe! With this we begin the tale of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

** Major Groups**

_**The Holy Order of the Enji Knights**_

Also known as warriors of light. They are the elite warriors of the universe's that go throe out space to stop conflicts and bring justice to those that are suffering throe out space. They are kind of like a mix of Star Wars' Jedi and SeeD from Final Fantasy 8. The Enji are not as strict as the Jedi in terms of relationships but they do demand devotion to the light side and respect for life, all the other stuff you'd except from the biggest enforcer's of justice in all space. They were founded by Grand Master Myers, who at the time was renowned as one of the most powerful warriors in the known universe, and a firm believer in what is right. The original founders were him, Zoda, Gandowand, and Yondaimem, with others like Yamamoto and Craft joining later on. There primary motivation and inspiration was meeting with the supreme Ethereal Queen of light Cosmos, after stopping there greedy comrade Garland from ruining the fabric of time with a two thousand year time loop with the power he made from four elite elemental fiends, although it was another who the traitor made the deal with. When Myers and the others defeated Garland even after he fused with the fiends and became, a spawn of Chaos, he only had a fragment of the true dark gods power and was destroyed in the temple of fiends located deep underground in the core of Corneria's moon.

The Lylat Kingdom saw that uniting officially with the Enji Knights would help spread a positive image and they have spread out over the years till now nearly a thousand elite warriors from all over the cosmos are in there ranks! While Enji Knights primary use swords, they can use any weapon or non evil magic that they are good with. The basic official rankings for a Enji are the rookie level Genji class, the full fledge Enji Knight, the higher Enji Captain, which commands the normal average of four Enji, the elite masters, and of course the Grand Master, which Myers has held since he founded the order. Their main area is the Hallowed Bastion castle on the mountains of Corneria. Although treated as heroes by most citizens of the cosmos some see them as a powerful wild card.

_**Lylat Subcommittee**_

A group of the most powerful men in the Lylat Kingdom that monitor the activates of the King to insure he does not abuse their power. If they can vote together they can even overrule the degree of King Atem, although it can go back and forth with the courts

The first member of the committee is Lacus's father Erich. The second member is a black skinned man by the name of Himmler. The third member is a man named Siegel Clyen, who has no children, and has no relation to Lacus what's so ever. Err, any way the fourth member is a man with long black hair named Sakyou. And the filth is Albert Yurieve.

The sixth is Xiza. And the seventh and last member, who is the current public speaker and comes from a long line of military family members, he is also head of his own army group called Logos. He is the white haired man named Djibril. When Kira makes his move he gets Xiza, Albert, Sakyou and Digbril to side with him to legally take power. When Siegel and Himmler oppose this they are killed in a instant, but little did the others know that Kira no longer needed any of them, and to insure any who could stop him was out of his way Dijbril and Sakyou soon joined there comrades. With Xiza dead the only living members are Erich and Albert, making its efficiency quite limited.

**_Titan Special Forces_**

Founded by Kira Myers and Lylat Generals Bask Om and Jamitov Hymem in order to create a elite division of Lylat troops and pilots to swiftly deal with a budding crises before it can spread after the Irazos Civil war. At first it's praised as a highly efficiency unit that swiftly deals with any kind of situation. However, as time goes on some wonder if their actions are a little to, brutal. Soon rumors of them resorting to poisoning entire countries and wiping out entire governments for minor disagreements! However, these actions could never be proved to be anything more than rumors from radicals, because proof could never be found, and anyone who proposed such a rumor either were soon found out to be mad or disappear from society. However, when Kira makes his move just how cruel they are. With the help of such brutal and elite commanders such as Paptimus Scirocco, Alejandro Corner, Revolver Ocelot and Ribbons Almark, his legions of Salvation Storm troopers, and his own followers like Tosen and Gin, he planned to take over the Lylat Kingdom and destroy anyone who stood in their way to total peace. The Titans are such diehards that the majority fallowed Kira to the Zannacross Empire! !

_**Dark Enji of the Organization XIII**_

A group of Enji that broke off from the Enji knights because they viewed the power of the dark side as the true power of the universe. Like there Kingdom hearts version they command Nobodies but they are with a different purpose. Still leaded by Xemnas, in fact nearly all of the members are the same. However instead of Roxas he has been replaced with my own charter the egomaniac Ravxen. Each of the elite thirteen members have enough power to overpower a handful of Enji Knights! However, they are not invincible, as proven by the deaths of Demyx, Luxord, Lexaeus, and Xaldin. Even now, no one is sure just what Xemnas wants. However, he seems to be passionate about having all of the ancient celestial beats, monsters of extreme power created by Zannacross himself in the midst of the deadly celestial war. So far they have two, the massive bird beast Falzar and the mystic aqua monster Leviaus. If they are ever able to get their hands on the last two, the deadly Gregar and the most powerful one of the four, the fabled Blue Eyes White dragon, then it's clear the Enji will be in even more danger!

_**The Order of Sithantos/ Zannacross Empire**_

This religious order of darkness has existed since the creation of space travel. An order that believes that mortals are going to soon be wiped out for their sins, they worship the ultimate dark god Chaos Zannacross Necron. For thousands of years they have mostly kept to them self's in their own chaotic galaxy. But lately they have been acting more aggressive under their current Patriarch Havoc Drashid. From the Sithantos home world of Ormus many mysterious events have been going on and many suspect Havoc was involved in the build up to the universal civil war. To top it off the Enji are most concerned when they see the mysterious Necrocalcous monsters appearing on the Sithantos worlds. Whatever this organizing is up to it's not hard to guess it's nothing good. As the war continues on, Ben and the heroes find even more disturbing information when they corner Havoc after he revives the King of Evil Ganondorf! And they find that Havoc was just a disguise, and his true identity was the mad Xehamaru; Master Myer's former apprentice!

It seems Xehamaru had joined Sithantos to find out the secrets of life and continue his desire to use the powers of the dark side to become truly immortal! However when he found the real Havoc was a spineless coward content to have Sithantos rule from within his galactic borders, and was quickly killed so Xehamaru could take control! At once the slithery villain was eager to "put the wheels of destiny" in motion, and its likely his hand was what gave the galactic civil war a kick in motion! However, as the Enji fought with all they had to stop his plans, at last they defeated Xehamaru for good, only to realize that was the start! Xehamaru 's nightmarish last words soon became clear to everyone when his true master appeared to everyone, the pure evil demon lord of Zannacross Darth Damonus!

It seems that Sithantos was merely a front to keep the Enji from noticing that the achent empire of darkness had returned, and rearmed! And as if they were never beaten, there main goal is to massacre the entire cosmos so that enough energy can be gathered, to free Zannacross himself! Yes, for millions of years the true god of evil has been locked away in his Trans dimensional prison ever since the outcome of the last grand war between light and darkness, and now he wants out! After Xehamaru fell Damonus announced the official return of the Zannacross Empire as he showed his power by destroying a planet with one attack! Yes, with their elite members including the Inquisitors of darkness, Nightmare, Sigma, Genesis, Formerly Ganondorf before being replaced by Sephiroth!

Other members include the scared witless King of Koopa's Bowser, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Sigma's top man Vile, Meta-Knight, and now the entire elite armed of the Titans Special forces leaded by the traitor Kira, now known as Darth Judicar! And with the recent additions of the newly revived group of evil villains like "Emperor" Matus Palamecia, Exdeath, **Kefka Palazzo, **Ultimecia, and Kuja its clear the Zannacross Empire just might the biggest threat to the known universe in history! However they must be stopped, for if they succeed in freeing there master, the restored dark god will complete his desire to annihilate everything in the entire cosmos, before he tries to gain command of all time and space, merge all dimensions together, and recreate all of existence in to his twisted definition of a paradise of darkness!

_**Necrocalcous**_

These creatures are composed of darkness. They are like a cross of a non Disney version of Kingdom Heart's Heartless and the Hallows from the Bleach Manga and Anime. They have lots of tricks up their selves like extending their limbs and sinking in to the ground. Taking many kinds of shapes, and even merging together to form even more deadly monsters! They are under the command of Sithantos. The Enji are worried when they see theses monster because the legends say that the same kind of monsters were the direct servants of the Shin Dark God himself! Ben and the others will be fighting many of these guys thou out this story.

* * *

** Main Characters**

**Heroes and other good guys**

_**Ben Auro**_,

age at the start 19. Blue eyes, brown hair, favorite foods are pasta and sweet related. Other hobbies besides fighting are piano and painting. He was born December 18th.

Our main hero comes from the small suburb of Corneria the capital of the Lylat Kingdom called Transford. Ever since he was young his biggest dream was to become a hero and because he hated the thought of a job that did the same thing every day did not want to be destined to a boring bureaucratic job like his parents, he wanted to be an Enji knight and become the greatest hero. Because of his shy nature, he had trouble meeting friends when he was young, and the fact that several of them ditched or renounced him at the orders of the upper class bullies. In time this would have a great negative effect on his confidence. After admiring both real like the Enji Knights, and the heroes he read, watched and played about in his books, hologram movies, and video games, his greatest desire was to become an Enji Knight, and most of all, to be like his idol; favorite cousin and mentor Max.

Despite this dream however his skills were not the best as he failed twice to enter the entrance exam for the Enji. However after spending months training hard and getting training from his genius of a warrior and his cousin Max he is barely able to pass the trials after the two contestants before him were disqualified for cheating. Once in the Enji order his destiny begins. At first he is a normal warrior with no special talent under the lead of Captain Cloud Strife of Enji squad 7. Although Ben is a quick learner of magic and skills he has trouble controlling his power and mastering said skills and that at first he is barely able to hang on to being in the lowest rank of Enji trainees. However his destiny changes forever when on a mission to prevent an outbreak of war the space ship he is on is attacked by a mysterious and powerful dark knight and he and his squad is blasted in to an escape pod.

When he wakes up he is on the world of the Mushroom Kingdom and after a lot of unlucky events he eventually finds some good luck when he finds a million year old temple that looks like the crystal rooms from all the Final Fantasy games. Once he enters the shrine he is attacked by the spirit of the swordsmen Gilgamesh, although out matched he refuse to give up and for showing his resolve the legendary Star Sword responds by chosen Ben to be its new welder. With the scared power of the blade welded by the one chosen to stop the supreme god of darkness millions of years ago Ben joins his friends and the Mario bros and fed of a powered up Bowser. From there Ben's destiny truly begins as he tries to fulfill the task given to him. And while it's an uphill struggle, Ben is slowly able to get better, and with the training he receives from Cloud, Master Myers, and all the other Enji he slowly becomes a formidable warrior that even the elites like Ezan Kaiba have to respect.

Ben also begins to prove his worth by defeating foe after foe, and after defeating the likes of the dreaded Metroid Prime monster on his own his name becomes well known. As he continues to find more of the Crystal Fragments that he received from his trails through Gilgamesh he is in time able to unlock more of the power of the Star Sword, and able to get it to turn in to its next form Shikai, and, when he is at the blink of being overwhelmed by Xehamaru in their final battle, Ben's resolve to protect everyone lets him unlock a even deeper power and unleash his Bankai state, which is enough to out match even Xehamaru and his extreme power!

However, it's been a bumpy road. While Ben knew he was not going to have an easy time reaching his dreams, the intense pressure of war, and the horrors it brings takes its toll on his kind mind. However, while he nearly became consumed with despair, his friends were able to drag him back to the light after showing him he really had people who he could trust and count on. After in depth training one on one with Grand Master Myers, and learned his secret moves like the Kaioken, he has become someone that even Zannacross and his empire has been forced to take seriously. Still, can Ben become a true hero, live up to his destiny and be the chosen hero that saves the cosmos from the ultimate dark nightmare? Only time will tell. Oh, and also he has a pet moogle named Moz.

Ben's favorite attacks are: Shining Flare Slash, a powerful energy slash used by charging up his magic energy and putting it in to his blade for a powerful slash. Shadow clones, using magic to create copies of himself to confuse and gang up on his opponent like Narato. Shinryukenha; a dragon power wave attack.

At first Ben cannot control the move but after training, he can pull it off. First uses it against the spirit of General Leo in one of Ben's tests to receive a part of the Star Sword. In his Shikai state some of his new moves are Shining Flare Storm and Shining Flare Tornado, and in that state his Star Sword becomes two blades. In his Bankai state he can form countless golden swords of pure energy, even up to a thousand at a time! The attacks he uses in this state commonly are Divine Flare Edge, Burning Celestial Shinryukenha, Divine Millennium Slash, and Final Atonement Slash.

_**Lacus Raystar**_

age 19, long brown hair and blue eyes. Is a master of the Gentle Fist martial arts style, as well as a kick boxing style sort of similar to Chun Li from Street Fighter. Sword style is a sort of fencing style using her Oath Keeper sword. Born March 20th.

Ben's childhood friend in elementary school. Her kind heart and pretty face hides the fact that she is in fact part of the noble Raystar family, a family that has been one of the wealthiest and influence of the Lylat government for centuries. Her father is Archduke Erich Raystar and she is the middle child of three sisters. The oldest is the genius Shion Raystar and the youngest is the perky and party loving Sara Raystar. Despite the fact that most people fought it was odd that Lacus was enrolled in a public school Ben did not mind because she soon became his best friend. Even though Ben was not one that stood out or had a lot of money Lacus still liked Ben for his own talents and other things and the two soon became best friends. In turn Ben quickly cared deep for her, even if he was too young to capitalize on his feelings on her.

However, this did not last forever as when High school came along Lacus moved away because of the reason for coming under an illness. Or at least that was what Ben first was told; he soon found out that the real reason was that the Raystar family did not want Lacus around such an easy targeted place since Lacus had magical power the level of a sorceress. In fact Ben found out that the truth was in the family vacation that the Ray stars only brought Ben's family along because Lacus asked, Ben's father took the two on a cheap tour ride to save money and because of it Lacus got kidnapped by terrorist trying to take her power. It was because of this that the Raystar family wanted to break all ties with the people they knew in Transford town and when Ben found this out he became bitter towards his father.

That's why when Ben found out that Lacus had become an Enji knight in training as well he was never happier. He thought he would never see her again and seeing her after all his lonely high school years made him feel it was destiny to become an Enji. Ben was always shy and had trouble finding girls he liked that did not already have jerks for boyfriends. This was all the more reason why Ben is so happy to reunite with the one girl who he truly felt close with. Sadly for Ben though, although Lacus still thinks of Ben as a close friend she does not seem to have the kind of romantic feelings Ben hoped for, at least for now. Even more infuriating for Ben is when he finds who she does love. In any case Lacus is not in the Enji just because she comes from a noble family. She is almost as strong and fast as Ben is and her swordsmanship with her family's royal emblem sword the Oathkeeper is great. In fact her magic talents exceed Ben's greatly! Despite the fact that Lacus is always cheerful and kind she seems to hide dark secrets, and in fact it's a rather monstrous secret!

When she comes to Ben's aid during his fight with Xehamaru, the dark lord forces her to unleash her true power, and to everyone's shock that power is that of the ancient celestial beast, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is fused with in her body, giving her a tremendous amount of power! However this is just as much a burden as a gift, as the dragon does not like being trapped inside the young women's body, and would like nothing more than to be free and over take Lacus! It seems the dragon once nearly went wild before when Lacus was in high school.

While the details are not know due to the sensitively of the situation, it seems terrorists tried to kidnap her either to take control of her power, or because of her high standing. But it is known that a ace mobile suit mercenary pilot named Ali Al-Saachez nearly got his job done, till the beast inside her went berserk and went on a rampage, killing both terrorists and students alike! Because of this she found herself hated by everyone in her school, till somehow because of the "slick" moves of Brad, everyone accepted her again! Between this and the previous kidnapping attempt from other terrorists when her and Ben's families went on vacation its clear Lacus had a hard life even before she joined the Enji Knights! However, Lacus seems to be able to handle that pressure, for now.

It's unknown at the time how she and Ben's fates will intersect. Is under the squad of Enji Captain Terra Branford and her team mates are Yuna and Collette Brunel. It's likely that she was grouped with those people because Terra also knows what it means to not be normal due to being a half Esper. And both Collette and Yuna knows what it means to be burdened with fate since Yuna had to deal with maybe giving up her life to be the final summon to " stop" the deadly Sin monster, even while it was a scam from Yu Yevion. Likewise Collette had to deal with being the chosen of regeneration of the people of Sylvarant and throw her life away, only for it to have been another deception by the order of Cruxius and Mithos Yddrasill. However, even with their support Lacus still holds a deep sense of fear that she does not belong with others, which might explain why she is with Brad. However, even so she still sees Ben as someone important to her, and time will tell if she will be able to move past her pain.

Attacks are Burst Stream Of Judgment, Rising Crescent, Radiant Burst (attack that has her aura become flying flowers funnels, so she can barrage her opponents with energy blasts on all sides at once), Blossoming Gradation, Godly Sixty Four Strike Divination,

_**Ezan Kaiba**_

Age 20, Has short white hair and black eyes. Fighting style is a sort of lighting fast samurai style. Born October 20th.

He is a cold and quiet elite warrior who is always professional, putting the mission before anything else. Despite his rookie statues he is considered super elite and is on par with most Enji captains. Not one for social talents he does not think much of bothering on anything else but his missions but at least he has the skills to back it up. He comes from another noble family, one of a dynasty of elite warriors. The son of Ramba Kaiba he wields the family's Soul Eater blade. He also has the special Sharingan eyes, that among other things allow him to predict his opponent's moves and even copy some of them! An elitist, he does not think much of Ben at first but finds his dream to be the best Enji of all amusing. Ben finds that despite Ezan's cold attitude he his becoming his rival. And while Ezan at first does not even notice Ben, he is forced to recognize Ben's skill when he forces a draw in their match! Not being able to beat Ben, a person that in his eyes was a mere talentless fool with a special sword was a big stain on his pride. However, it soon became clear to everyone that Ezan's high expectations were brought on by his father Garma, who made Ezan spend nearly his entire live training in extreme conditions so that he could be a perfect soldier. And it's clear Ramba made sure Ezan's priorities were on how to be the best, and not how to make friends.

However, during the course of the war Ezan finds that his identity is not as clear as he believed, thanks to the clams the Dark Enji brought to him, that he should be fighting for their Organization, since he is in fact not a member of the Kaiba family, but in fact a son of Ansem Zeon! This fact causes Ezan's previous unshakable resolve to waver, and it causes him to focus even more on enforcing order, even to the point that he fallows the orders of Kira and the Titans without question! However, as he sees both Kira and his father become more extreme, he is able to see whose side is truly on the side of justice. Also, after his frustrations with seeing Ben's progress come to the point where he has surpassed him nearly drives him mad. And it also causes him to seek the truth about himself, which leads him to the world of Vana' he finds the horrifying truth!

Not only was what Lexaeus told him true, but it was just the tip of the iceberg! It seems the truth of his origins was that he was indeed the son of Ansem and Namine, the child of the head of the planet's Uchiha clan, and how he got his Sharingan eyes! But what is more is that he found out he had been experimented on before he was even born, to have his body modified to truly be a perfect super solider! While this nearly drove him mad, when he realized his mother, and perhaps even his true father cared for him caused him to remember where he stood, on the side of good! Despite his pride and elitist nature, Ben and the others are slowly able to get him to see to trust in others a little more.

And, despite the darkness in his heart, he has proved he has more than enough light to even drive of the spirit of Sephiroth from taking over his mind and body! While there are still many questions that Ben's primary rival desires to be answered, at least Ben can know despite his behavior Ezan is someone he can count on, even while all the time he seeks to surpass Ben and prove he is the superior Enji! He is in squad 6th and his squad captain is Squall Lionheart. His teammates are Zidane Tribal and Senel Coolidge.

Some of his favorite attacks are Delta Ray Slash, the Light Divider energy blast attack. Chidori Blitz, and Chidori Nagashi. And his Mirror Backlash Flare attack when he absorbs his opponents magic or energy attack and fires it back at his opponent with double the power!

_**Doug Fitter**_ Age 20; blond hair and green eyed. His birthday is on July 13th. Favorite food is pizza. He enjoys socializing, and helping those in need.

He is an easy going guy that Ben meets when he joins the order. The two soon become friends. He focuses on martial arts, using his fists in battle. Not much is known about Doug's past accept that it was a easy going one, and he joined the Enji because of his passion for justice. He may have also met Ben once before years ago when they were at a martial arts camp. His skills were so great that his talent was recognized by one of the greatest masters of the art, Master Gouken Kusangi, the younger brother of the Undefeated of the East. Some of his attacks are Hammer Of Might, Sphere Of Might, Bursting Machine Gun Punch, Thousand Steel Hurricane Kick, Shoryureppa, Shinpuujinrai Kyaku, Shin Shouryuu Ken ! And after even more training, he is able to unleash his Fury Aura power, which causes him to have his magical energy explode around his gauntlets and grieves for even more deadly attacks! In this state he has a few more deadly attacks, that are, Sanjuu no Kiwami and Shitenshuu . And now that Gouken has picked him up to unleash the final stages of his training he will be able to kick evil's but even harder when he returns!

_**James Elrond**_. Age 19; red hair and hazel eyed. His birthday is April 13th.

The last part of Ben's squad, a man from a high standing noble family of magicians. He is pretty good with magic and also with a special archery style called the Quincy style. And after his own in depth training, to unleash the true potential of the Quincy powers by advancing to its next level, the _Ginrei Kojkyaku_!

_**Hiryuumon,**_ a special dragon Digimon that is found on a temple on Sonic the hedgehogs world that Ben stumbles in to while on his mission. Not a normal Digimon as he can combined with summon sprits. Is fiercely loyal to his "boss", and no matter how much trouble Ben is in he can always count on his Digimon Partner to have his back! As at this point he has reached the full potential of a Digimon, he Digivole in to his Champion form Wyrmmon when Ben was knocked out by a Malboro's poison as they were under the attack of Doctor Robotnik in his Egg Mammoth. He was able to reach his ultimate level form of Geno Wyrmmon when he saw Enji Knight Suzu and Lylat troops nearly get wiped out by the Space Pirates X parasite clone of the massive Krad and Ben unleashed more of the Star Swords power! When Ben's darkness nearly consumed him, it affected Hiryuumon as well when he became the raging dragon of death Helldramon! However, he was able to at last transform to his true final Mega level when Ben and the others were paralyzed by the deadly Mother Brain's gas, and became the Royal Knight digimon Shinryudramon! Is this all Hiryuumon can do, or like his master can he get even stronger? Only time will tell.

Ben has met many other heroes' in his "odyssey" so far. Some of them are the Mario brothers and their pals like Yoshi and Donkey Kong. Hero of Time Link, along with princess Zelda. The blue blur Sonic the Hedgehog along with his friends like Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Sliver, the ace bounty hunter with Chozo armor Samus Aran. The ace pilot Fox Mccloud along with the rest of his Star Fox team, and the three elite Maverick Hunters Megaman X, Zero, and Axl.

_**Grand Master Rodimus Myers**_. Age ?? Looks kind of like a mix of how the first Final Fantasy's Warrior of Light looks like in Dissida mixed with how Colonel looks like in the Mega Man battle Network games.

This man is the founder of the Enji Knights and one of the most powerful warriors to exist in the universe. He founded the Enji knights 50 years before are story began. He created the Enji in order to have all the most powerful begins space under one banner to protect the innocent from those with evil desires. Although his age seems to be at least one hundred by know that's not stopping him from being one of the most powerful knights that no villain wants to get near. His manners and behavior makes him the ideal gentlemen, hero, and Enji Knight. However his great power has come at the cost of his family. His wife died tragically twenty years ago from an accident that he rarely likes to speak of. And then he lost his second son when he, Kira and Max were betrayed by their Captain, Aizen Sousuke in the Irazos Civil war. Perhaps because of that he overlooked some of Kira 's more extreme and disturbing activities because he thought Kira was just dealing with his pain in his own way, and did not want to be forced to admit he had lost his other son as well.

However he was forced to face the terrible truth when he found that Kira had overthrew King Atem and proclaimed himself the new ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, before having his Titans forces and Salvation Storm troopers commence order 66, and nearly wipe out his father's own order! With this he was forced to renounce his son as he became the dark lord of the Zannacross Empire Darth Judicar. Between that and the regret of seeing his former best pupil Xehamaru also go mad and see him die as a heartless demon he has a great deal of sadness he shows to no one. But even so he does not let his feelings interfere with his duty. And after seeing Ben nearly go mad and be executed as a traitor as a part of his son's plans for his takeover he takes it to himself to make sure Ben turns out right, and teaches him his own secret ace moves. Ben looks up to him like a father figure due to him having the charisma, strength, resolve, and intelligence his own father never had . Master Myers has managed to keep the Enji Knights, and maybe even the Lylat Kingdom as well through its darkest hour, hopefully he can continue to do so throughout the rest of this war. Some of his attacks are Grand Divide, Shin-Zantetsuken, Over Soul, and Divine Matrix.

_**Cloud Strife**_, current age 27. Mako Blue eyes and spiky blond hair

The almost First Class Soldier from the world of Cetra who with his friends defeated the evil Sephiroth twice was easley able to be accepted into the Enji Knights when the Lylat Kingdom made contact with the WRO, and because of Tifa and Barrets pushing and nudging the aloof warrior reuenctly becomes a Enji Capitan to help new recruits become true Enji. When he first sees Ben he nearly sees a reflection of himself long ago, and also sees that how like he could not hack it in SOLIDER, he thinks that despites Ben's deep desire to become a Enji he lacks the focus and pure reflexes to make it through the demands of warfare. However, he is surprised when he sees Ben is able to land a punch on him in the special test he has for Ben, James and Doug to see if they are indeed good enough to be under his command. However, he sees Ben also has resolve like his and with that, lets him and the others fight with him as the squad 7 unit! He then tries his best to imprint the honor and courage Zack taught him and pass it on to Ben. By now he has gotten over the deaths of Zack and Aeris, although he does not mind at all when Aeris comes back from the dead, even if it complicates his long growing relationship with Tifa! Now that Sephiroth has also returned though, he Ben and the others have a long way to go to settle the score and put an end to evil's ambitions for good!

**Max Bruder AKA Janus**

Ben's favorite cousin, also a genius of a warrior. Was the one who first gave Ben the hope that he could be a somebody. The two trained weekly in the town's virtual simulation chamber. Max was everything Ben was not. Max was not only an ace fighter and an ace pilot; but he had good people skills, and always seemed to be the life of the party were ever he went! It was because of this, and the fact that Max looked out for Ben like a younger brother, that Ben looked up to Max like he was his mentor. And in many ways he was. Max was the one who taught Ben both his beginning Sword and Martial arts skills. Two years before Ben made it to the Enji Max joined the Enji and seemed to pass with flying colors. In fact Max was given a deep cover mission in Zeon territory and Ben has not seen since.

Max still contacts Ben through hologram messages to keep in touch but Ben wonders when his cousin will return so he can show Max he has become as good a warrior as him. However, little did Ben know just how little he really knew, and that was all a lie. Ben did not meet Max again till he was in the middle of busting a operation of the Space Pirates on SR-388! However, he did not even realize it was Max, because he was hiding in a mask, and taking the name of the bounty hunter from Zandalor, the ruthless " terror of death" Janus! Ben saw him as the man who killed Rick in cold blood, and someone who was powerful enough to even cause the deadly Ravxen some trouble! However, it would be much later when Ben ran in to Max again, and it would be in the world of Pakamino !

Just when Ben was nearly overwhelmed by the Zeon forces leaded by Char and Tarkin who were trying to hurl a space colony in to it, all of a sudden he saw his cousin reappear, and it seemed just like old times as the two saved the day! However, Ben's joyful reunion with Max would soon turn in to a nightmare. Later on, when Ben and Max were at Lacus 's birthday party, a league of bounty hunters under the command of the Frost Brothers and the Dark Enji Luxord attacked, all seeking to capture Lacus to obtain her power!

But the most shocking event occurred when Ben ran in to Janus again, and after drawling him away from the Raystar estate and to the nearby Valley of the End and with his Bankai powers blast his mask off, to his horror he saw that underneath that mask he saw the cold eyes of his cousin Max! Yes, it seemed that the man who always use to talk about passionately defending the innocent and enforcing justice with honor and pride while striving to reach your dreams had become a cold blooded killer, who only cared about his own profits! He told Ben that he saw that believing in the things he use to see important he now saw was naïve, and that in the end the only thing you could count on was yourself! And that's why he told Ben he betrayed the Enji, and was now going to help capture Lacus for his own profit! Ben refused to believe he was talking to the same person that he looked up to, but when Max attacked Ben, he forced Ben to admit he was the same person as he predicted every move his cousin threw at him, and unleashed all of his best moves on him!

Max fled the battle after disposing of the backstabbing Frost Brothers, telling Ben he and him where threw, and that the next time they met they were enemies that would dual to the death! However, even while this broke Ben's heart, little did he know that as cruel as Max was being, he was doing this to protect him! Only later would Ben see that Max was in fact protecting him, and they would meet when Ben was fighting someone who truly wanted to kill him, Kira! When Max appeared just as Ben, Ezan, Master Myers and the others were fighting against there former comrade, Max saw that all pretenses were gone, and at last it was time to reveal the truth! And the truth was that Max did not turn traitor because he wanted to make more money, he had no choice! And he never sold out the Zandalorin's and faked his own death, the one who framed him was Kira! Max was in fact good friends with the planets leader Grando Fett, along with being a close friend of one of their bravest warriors Bardock. And when he saw Vector troops being leaded by Candora slather an entire village, he in a rage defended his friend and killed Candora. However Max was horrified to then find himself be attacked by one of Kira's loyal knights Gin Ichimaru, as he said the Enji were under Kira 's orders to kill all threats to the Lylat Kingdom!

After surviving a bombardment Max confronted his teammate, only to see just how mad his former friend had become! Not only had Kira deemed the prideful warrior race of Zandalor to be a wild card that would never fall in line, but he would not hesitate to label Max a traitor if he supported them! Seeing just how mad Kira had become, Max refused to fallow the leader of the Titan's views of true justice! However, he could not stop Kira, and as he was pinned down by Metroid's he saw Kira use his tremendous power to shatter the planet! Max barley escaped suffering the same fate, but knew nothing would ever be the same. Max hid in the remains of the destroyed planet, and by chance found the planet's shine to their ancestors had survive.

Inside he found the armor of there legendary warrior, and took it for himself, along with the planet's sword, Beskar. With this armor he became Janus, and his life's mission became revenge. Knowing that Kira had more than enough power to tell the media whatever he deemed fit, and that Kira could with a order kill all of the people Max cared about like Ben if he tried to expose Kira 's acrostics! To try and someday take Kira and Xiza down, Max became a phantom of the shadows, becoming a bounty hunter to in the mean time kill criminals and others to find a way to the truth.

Even when he killed Ben's pal Rick, while he did to it to tie up loose ends, he also did it because he knew Rick was a rat that would betray Ben again if he continued to live. He in time managed to break out a new Titan Gundam, what would become his Tri-Edge Gundam from the special prison moon Oovo IV, and with the processor and intelligence droid he found nearby in the base, T4-5X, he was able to slowly begin his vengeance. He got closer to his goals when he made a alliance with the cyborg Bacchus, who was willing to help Max find the truth if he could help him link Xiza to the Juggernaught Project, being the only survivor the scientist turned battle robot wanted to find out the full length of Xiza 's dark acts. With the true face of Kira at last forced to the light everyone saw Max did what he could to survive, but Max would not have their pity and even with his name cleared he still returned to the shadows so he would not be bound by the Enji 's rules.

Ben would not see Max again till they both tried to corner Xiza and Weil, and Max almost had his revenge, till Brad blew it. Max was able to get Ben and the others to help him chase Kira 's partner in crime back to his headquarters the Dämmerung instead of fallowing Weil and his Death Star, in order to bring the many faced villain to justice at last! At last Max nearly had Xiza again, only to find out it was part of Xiza 's plans all along, for he counted on Max's revenge to bring him to this spot, to unleash Halo! Realizing he was tricked yet again nearly cased Max to go over the edge, and all the pain he had suffered since he had become a Enji nearly consumed him!

It seems while Max repressed it all he could, all the pain and death he had gone through had caused him to have a form of war trauma! And Ben, knowing what it's like to have your darkness consume you, and when he fallowed Max to Halo he saw his former mentor and nearly gone insane, and was about to attack him and the others to insure they stood out of his way in his revenge! Ben then decided it was time to settle things with his cousin once and for all, and he tried to snap Max out of it the best way he could, with a match between warriors! And this seemed to work, as the harder they fought the more Max seemed to become who he once was! Max saw that Ben had grown, but refused to believe that his cousin, one who needed others to be strong, would ever be strong enough to be the chosen hero!

But Ben proved that despite the pain he was ready to do whatever it takes to not only complete his dream, but have everyone have a chance to live their dreams in a world without fear of a dark nightmare! And with all of his power and resolve Ben unleashed all of his power to in a final device blow at last defeat Max! Stunned, Max admitted Ben had truly grown, but his time was not done yet!

After Lacus arrived to heal him he busted to where his cousin was to join the fight against Xiza, just as his foe showed his true powers as a demon lord and transformed! However Max did not buckle in the face of his foe's extreme power, and rallied Ben and the others to battle with all they had, till with one combo blast Max was at last partly able to avenge his friends by destroying Xiza! After then quickly shutting Halo down in a dare devil stunt, Max was confronted by Ben, Cloud and others to know join the Enji Knights once more since he no longer needed to hide. And, to Ben's relief Max seemed to be on board! However, tragically just as Max had become his old self, it seemed his luck had ran out **!**

** After **surviving for years from Kira and Xiza 's forces, and defying death by beating Xiza and stopping Halo, when he let his guard down he was shot in the heart by a Anti Enji sniper shot! A horrified Ben saw that despite all of his efforts, and all the others that tried to heal him, the effects of the special poison's bullet, and Max burning out his energy so much, was too much. Ben with deep sorrow saw Max give him his last words, and saw that at least Max was grateful for Ben letting him die a hero, and gave him his sword and his Gundam so his cousin could fulfill his legacy.

And, with one more heroic speech, Max died. Even if he did not live a perfect like, Max still did what he could, and Ben was forever grateful that Max looked after him and got him this far. After giving Max a Enji 's funeral Ben swore to make a world that Max and all the others that lost there life's in this war would be proud to have given their life up for! However, one burning question remains, just who killed Max? Both Ravxen and Kira were in the area, and both have the magic to hide their presence. However both villains denied taking credit for the kill. But, its illogical, if neither the mysterious deranged masked phantom of chaos nor Max's deranged former friend who has mastered the powers of light and darkness and would do anything to secure his plans killed Max, who would be evil enough to kill Max in such a cruel manner? One thing is for sure, Ben will find who ever really killed Max, and do whatever it takes to bring the killer to justice.

**

* * *

Major Antagonists **

**Havoc Drashid**

The Patriarch of the dark order of Sithantos. While in years past he has kept his domain isolated from the rest of space in recent years he has been more arresiveas well as supporting Weil Zabi and the Zeon federation. Not know for his power, however his new apprentice is a much different story. In fact, it turns out Havoc is lacking a spine, and is also arrogant enough to underestimate Xehamaru, a costly mistake when Xehamaru brutally murders him to take his place as leader of Sithantos!

_**Xehamaru.**_

Appearance is a mix of Kingdom hearts Xehanort and Naruto 's Orochimaru

The mysterious fallen Enji knight that is now the dark lord of Sithantos. Once the hopeful apprentice of Grand Master Myers, he soon could not control his lust for power and became known as the scholar of darkness in order to gain immortally. Master Myers found him as a child as the only survivor of a battle involving there world and the Zandalorin's. With all of his relatives and friends dead and sensing that he had some magical power Myers took him back with him. However, despite being raised as an Enji the hatred of his parent's death and his hatred of mortality and society in general always was a dark shadow in his heart. Not only that but he found most people disgusting and inferior to him and decide they were all sinners that were unfit to live. With an altitude like that it was not hard for him to turn to the dark side. When he was injured in a suicide bombing he went berserk and massacred the entire city block with a blast! He then instantly returned to the command ship and decided to cause the planet's civil war to end by bombarding the entire planet!

Before anyone could hold him accountable for his actions he instantly vanished from the Enji. He reappeared five years after the civil war on the planet Irazazos . He latter reappears leading the order of Sithantos, an order that worships the supreme god of darkness, and in truth was fallowing the orders of the demon lord Darth Damonus to collect the Key Fragments needed to break the seal of Chaos Zannacross Necron! He has learned a great deal of forbidden spells, including magic that between that and the experiments he has done on his own body has given him a near total immortal body that can even regenerate destroyed body parts! He also learned from Damonus the ritual revival spell, one he used to bring back Vile, Sigma, Ganondorf, and nearly Sephiroth back from the dead to serve him!

Ben and the others face off with him many times, but in his most ambitions plot, one that involved combining his forces with Zeon forces and even having the Organization XIII assist as well for a massive sudden invasion of Corneria when all of its members leaders have gathered for a massive assault! Admits the massive amount of chaos, death and destruction Xehamaru's true goals were to capture King Atem to bring him back, and eliminate Ben Auro, who by the time Damonus has labeled a priority threat. He was able to capture Atem and bring him to his stealth Nova Crusher the Invisible Hand, and made sure Ben and his friends fallowed him. Having the revived four elite elemental fiends that once served Zemus along with the Tabuu defense program separate and hold back Ben's friends, Xehamaru corned Ben. And while at first it seems like Ben was doomed, even an unlikely arrival of Brad and his full power could not compare to a serious Xehamaru, and it looked like the hope of the Lylat Kingdom was going to be swallowed up by the dark snake's evil jaws!

However at the last moment, Ben dug deep in to his power, and unleashed everything he had to have the Star Sword go in to its Bankai state! Xehamaru instantly became horrified to find this "mere fool" had become stronger and faster than him and with ease cut through all of his various attacks! In desperation Xehamaru received a power boost from Ravxen, and absorbed all the Necrocalcous he had brought along with an advanced curse seal crystal to transform in to a gigantic demonic form! However, even this power was not enough to overcome the combined might of Ben's new power, the fusion of the three Lylat summon gods and all the other forces set against him, and at last the dark lord was destroyed! While Xehamaru to the end showed no remorse for what he done, even so it's clear he was neither the root nor the single factor in this galactic war, and that something must be done to prevent more cases like him from emerging.

**Nightmare**

A very powerful dark knight that serves Sithantos and is the first of its Inquisitors. It is the same person from Soul Caliber but with a different past and much more powerful in this version. Is absolutely loyal to Zannacross, and makes sure all others who serve the Empire stand in line. Loves combat, and is a master of warfare. As a ruthless opponent as he is, when he is challenged by Ben's power at the Bankai level, he shows his true power and from after becoming Night-Terror! A fierce Inquisitor with absolute loyalty to the dark god, was he created to be like this or is there a history to the Azure Knight of darkness? Only time will tell I suppose.

**Sigma**

The former leader powerful leader of the Maverick Reploid's that nearly brought the capital planet of Corneria to its knees several times one hundred years ago before being destroyed by X and Zero for good. That is until Havoc resurrects him as his newest Inquisitor! Also note that the events of the Mega man games in my story all happened on Corneria and not Earth. Also the events of the Zero games and the ones after them do not take place in this story.

_**Ganondorf**_

The King of evil is also revived by Havoc/Xehamaru on Death Mountain and serves Xehamaru out of debut. While not use to such advanced technology he is a fast learner, and quickly becomes a ruthless inquisitor of darkness reducing entire planets to dust! The former King of Gerudo thieves has always been ambitions, and while even he does not dare to challenge the authority of Zannacross, he still invasions himself as the dark god's ultimate envoy. His ultimate plan to secure his position unfolds when he manipulates events on the world of _Terca Lumireis_ and entices some of its powerful power holders like Yeager, _Alexei _and Duke! And when Link, Ben and the Enji came it was just what he was hoping for! Because as they helped its local brave fighters like Yuri Lowell, Flynn Scfio, Princess Estelle, and the others, little did they realize it was all just to keep them distracted so the evil king could really obtain his true goal, Princess Zelda! And after appearing before the startled hero's only to taunt Link and the others, and murder the misguided Duke in cold blood, he lured them right in to his Black Omen warship! And when his arch nemesis Link and the others clashed with him it was only then did they all to late realize his true desire, to use the powers of Zannacross to force out of Link and Zelda what Ganondorf sought most, the Tri-force of Wisdom and the Tri-Force of Courage, to at last give himself the full power of the Tri Force and have overwhelming power! However, even with this much power, he still underestimated how much strength his enemies had, and once more, and hopefully for good, Ganon was destroyed, much to the fury of the Zannacross Empire!

**Genesis Rhapsodos**

Ever since Zack defeated him in the events of Crises Core he had sealed himself away from the events of the world. But when he was awoken after Weiss and Omega Weapon were defeated by Vincent Valentine he saw that people were just as corrupt as before. The powerful warrior has been gathering energy since the events of _Dirge of Cerberus _but him and Weiss have hid from the Enji knights for years. Finally comes out of his isolation when Xehamaru convinces him to join his cause out of their shared contempt for humanity. Is the forth Inquisitor of Sithantos.

Others who have joined Xehamaru's order so far Bowser, Doctor Ivo Robotnik and Meta-Knight.

_**Sephiroth**_

Cloud's hated foe, The powerful genealogical spawn of JENOVA, the former hero of Shinra and the world, and the man who went mad when he found the truth and tried to destroy Cloud's world, killed Aeris, and use the Black Materia to summon a meteor to wreck the planet in order to become a god, and then come back again through the pain of Geostigma. A man with such a list of deadly achievements drew Xehamaru like a magnet since the Sithantos leader wanted to revive the most deadly villains to serve him! However, while Xehamaru almost brought back Sephiroth at the last minute Ben fires a blast to ruin the revival ritual! However, Sephiroth's will would not be denied so easley. While he was not revived the ritual did awaken his sprit form the life stream, where it sensed a great power, and appeared before Ezan just as he was struggling with one of Xehamaru's elite minions Velgamon, and as Ben's rival was injured and in a bind he hastily expected his offer, and Sephiroth merged with Ezan, giving the man with the Sharingan eyes a massive boost of power, dark power! Ezan slowly began to become aware he was being possessed as he had blanked out only to regain conscious to find his opponents no more!

And Sephiroth became dangerously close to taking Ezan over several times, but Ezan managed to get lucky breaks thanks to first the mysterious Diz sealing Sephiroth away, then using the Sol Emeralds. Finally this came to its climax when Sephiroth enticed Ezan from within his mind to find the truth about himself and find out his true power, so Sephiroth could utilize that power to revive himself with his own body once more! However just as it looked like his control was assured, at the last moment the sudden appearance of a recording of his hosts mother gave him a burst of light to repel Sephiroth out of him!

However even then he would not be denied! He at once took over the nearby startled Zeon Commander Nag'molda and then hurled the body in to the energy that once was the corrupted celestial one Promathia! This onslaught of power at last became Cloud's worse nightmare; Sephiroth was now fully alive, with his own body, and with more power than ever! And while Sephiroth was ready to instantly butcher Cloud and his friends, thanks to his body not fully adapting to his new power, Ben, Cloud, Ezan and the others were able to ward him off. However, the Enji are destined to settle the score with Sephiroth, especially since he took the offer by Damonus, and took up the void left by Ganondorf's death as another inquisitor!

_**Weil Narche Zabi**_

President in name, but in reality absolute dictator of the united federation of Zeon. Although Ansem Zeon was the one who founded the idea of the Zeon when his life seemed to be lost Weil was all but to happy to take over as ruler. While Ansem wanted independence from the Lylat Kingdom because of ideological differences about the ideal government Weil mostly just wanted free rain for his inter galactic corporations like Serpent Corps and OZ. Some say he might have been pushing for Ansem's demise but no one dares try and prove it. He is very greedy, and deals only in extremity.

Even though he owns entire galaxies thanks to the power of his companies when King Atem issued a degree limiting his power he was outraged and that was what put him on board with Ansem. Has on his side many other powerful CEO's of half the major business in the universe. Together even though the Lylat Kingdom outnumbers them there combined army of droids is enough to leave the universal civil war in an unbreakable stale mate. Although all the moves he has made in the war so far has been made from him by Havoc and Xehamaru he only thinks of himself as the true ruler of all space.

Even when Xehamaru and Damonus show just what place Zeon has in their new era Weil refuses to listen to the advisors that recommend they stop the war, make a treaty with the Lylat Kingdom, or combined forces to fight the Zannacross Empire, and he responds by calling them disloyal and killing them! In fact, Weil is so paranoid that in his obsession to have total control he has executed several bloody purges in his own federation, killing more than seven five percent of the federation, along with all the other members of the Federation like Nute Gunray and the High Profit of Truth!

And it's all to insure that loyalty to Weil is the number one requirement! While such bloody and ruthless leadership is badly effecting the moral of both his citizens and his few remaining living members of the army, Weil could care less, in the end he has no qualms using fear and oppression to secure total control of his" Property"! As delusional as Weil's ambitions now are, he will stop at nothing to wage his two front war against both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zannacross Empire till he is totally neutralized! And while the chances of him succeeding in his insane plot, but as long as he continues to unleash and mass produce dangerous weapons like the Big Zam, Apsalusm Neue Ziel, and even his ultimate weapon the Death Star Space Station Ragnarok, a battle station that can destroy entire worlds ! Weil seems to love machines so much that even his own body seems to be nearly totally robotic! It's clear that while Zannacross and his forces are the biggest threat , it's clear that Weil must be stopped before they can divert all of their attention to ending this long deadly war! Is the same design and personality of Weil from the Mega man Zero games but different past.

_**Arzrael Tarkin**_

The biggest genius in the Zeon federation and responsible for all the massive robot of mass destruction that they unleash on the Lylat kingdom like the Big Zam. Does not seem to care about Zeon at all nor does he care about Weil's murderous ideology and is only in it for having unlimited funding for his endless resruech. At the moments is working on a battle station the size of a moon with the power to destroy planets .Is responsible for designing most of Weil's "toys" like his mobile armors, his battle droid army, his Death Star, and even his odd robotic monsters of death like the Cyber End Dragon! Because of this he is one of the few men who can talk back to Weil and not be killed on a whim.

C_**ommander Craft**_

A former Enji master; he is one of the four Enji masters that founded the Enji with Master Myers. Left the Enji after the Irazam Civil war over ideological reasons, losing his friends in battle and becoming a cyborg some of them. He commands an elite warrior group in Zeon called Dead Cell and is called Big Boss among his crew. His four elite warriors are Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom. While at first he refuses to let the Enji persuaded him to see how corrupt a cause he is fighting for. However, when he sees how Weil does not care at all for the cause that its original leader Ansem Zeon, and those like him like Char, , Casval Deikun and others. And when he sees just what Weil thinks of his soldiers' patriotism, he and the Dead cell unit are ready to attack Weil! However Weil shows him just how much control he has over his soldiers, and using the built in systems he installed when Craft became a cyborg, he forces Craft and the others to obey his every command! Is Craft doomed to die a solider chained to fate? Or can Ben and the others free him?

The Organizing XII from Kingdom hearts 2 are in this story of mine but there role and purpose is much different. All of them are there and they are still have Xemnas as their leader . However Nobody's work differently and they are all true humans. Instead they are Dark Enji that embraces the darkness. Also since there is no Sora in my story there is also no Roxas he is replaced by my new person.

_**Bowser **_

The King of Koopa's, along with being the king of incompetence and failing. Of course as soon as Vile meet him and King K Rool he took his offer for the power to crush the Mario brothers in an instant! However, even with a boost from the Curse Seal Crystals he still could not beat his own ineputed or the Mario brothers and Yoshi. He then went to Xehamaru to officially be part of Sithantos and took part in the invasion of Neo Arcadia. He almost reached his long desire to pound Mario for good, till Brad showed up and made him look like a fool again by kicking him out of the city with ease! When Xehamaru died and Nightmare brought him and the others to see Damonus the Koopa King realized he was WAY over his head, but at this point since he was now official in the club for dimensional massacre he was at the point of no return unless he wanted to join them! With this he and Nightmare launched a total invasion against the Mushroom Kingdom to at last try and make Princess Peach his! And with him even enlisting those like a rebuilt Smithy, Sir Grodius and more, Bowser was being serious this time, deadly serious!

Even though he was not to keen about Nightmare using the Obelisk of Judgment to gather all the life-force energy of the planet, he knew if he did not follow orders Nightmare would not heaste to slice him up in a second. And that's why when Nightmare fought Ben and Cloud was trying to deactivate the Zannacross doom machine Bowser had no choice but to be a hard core villain and use the advanced curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal to transform in to Giga Bowser! However even though with that much power he had become impervious to all of the Enji and his long time advisers attacks, it was too much power for Bowser to control, and it looked like this was his end. However little did Mario or the others know but as the Obelisk of Judgment went circle and blew up, taking Bowser's castle and most of his followers with him! Now a broken Koopa Zannacross punished Bowser's failure by having him go through " remolding" which was in essence him going through tremendous physical and mental pain in order to make his heart embrace the dark side totally! It seemed to work, because when Ben's group saw Bowser again, he was a totally different Bowser, one who had become a ruthless enforcer of the empire and could become Giga Bowser without any trouble! Bowser may have never been a nice guy, but he is clearly over his head. Is Bowser fated to commit himself fully to a path of evil, and suffer the ultimate game over?

_**Doctor Ivo Robotnick,**_ AKA Doc Eggman.

The mad creator of robots who is obsessed with creating his robotic utopia the Egg man empire. After seeing his forces brushed aside by a Zeon fleet he was enticed to join the Zannacross Empire to gain more power to his creations and at last give him what he needed to get Sonic and the others out of his way for good! However, even when he invaded the world of Mobius with Zannacross World Devastators and teamed up with his other dimensional counterpart Eggman Nega, he still could not finish off his long time adversaries and the Enji! His grand plans fell apart when his new and improved Metal Sonic betrayed him yet again as he absorbed the Sol Emeralds to settle the score with his original, and when he fell Eggman Nega tried to blow everyone away with the weapon's of the Death Egg only for Kira to show who had the trump card when the Ark, powered by the Pysco Gundam Mark two blasted him to dust! Like Bowser Robotnik realizes that he is in involved with powers that play far more rougher then he would like, but knows he must continue to do everything he can to support the Zannacross Empire, less he is no longer useful to them.

_**Ravxen, The Phantom Of Chaos.**_

This mysterious dark figure wears a mask to hide his face and is extremely mocking wherever he goes. Despite that he acts crazy and sadistic, he always has a method to his madness and has much control over himself. Despite the fact that he acts like a fool at first, he is extremely deadly and is second only to Xemnas in the order of fallen Enji. In fact, despite his mocking nature he seems to be one of the most powerful villains around. And to make it even more confusing, he seems to be secretly on the side of the Zannacross Empire without Xemnas and the others being aware, and the way he talks makes it almost seem that he has been around for centuries or even longer! In fact, when are hero's manage to finally damage him he seems to snap himself back together like a corpse! His motives are unknown but whatever his deal is its clear that were ever he goes death is not far behind.

**Lisa Alster/ Larxene**. Blond hair and red eyes.

A charming girl that was voted most popular girl of the Enji rookies. Promises to go on a date with Ben after he saved her from certain doom when on a mission together on the world of Popstar. This makes Ben ecstatic as it's the first time a girl ever asked him on a date. However Ben begins to wonder if Lisa is just teasing him since she has been holding back on the date now for an month because of her busy schedule. Despite acting like a diva she is quite powerful. However, even though she has been a tease she is still the first girl that has officially went out on a date with Ben, and after being rejected so many times by other girls in his past and with Lacus seemly firmly in Brad's hands Ben was all too happy to finally have a chance of having someone love him that was not his mom. However, in the end all of Ben's romantic hopes were to be cruelly crushed. When they finally went on a date to the Platinum Saucer after Xehamaru invasion just when she leaded Ben on that she was going to kiss him, Lacus appeared, with the shocking revelation that Lisa was just about to kill Ben!

Lisa then showed that she was really Larxene, one of the elite dark Enji! Ben's heart was crushed when he found out Lisa Alster was just a persona created to sneak in to the Enji order, and leak there secrets. However, her later added secondary mission was to get close to the one chosen by the Star Sword, and either convert him or kill him! Devastated that the only girl that had wanted to date him was just using him, and weakened by poison she sneaked in, Ben was nearly finished by the Savage Nymphs lighting fast attacks, but when he saw Lacus, the one person who truly meant so much to him, defending him and becoming in danger, Ben snapped in to action and gave the blond traitor his full fury! It looked like he was going to make her pay the ultimate price for her actions when Maraluxia appeared and warped both of them out of the area. While the female fatale may have gotten away from justice for now, she can't run forever and one of these days Ben and her are going to have a nice, chat.

**Albert Yurive**

Another member of the Subcommittee, and one who has been a long partner with both Kira and Xiza. He is very mysterious, and is not open with his personal life. What we do know, is that he worked for a long time in the Lylat Robotics division, and is one of the best in its filed. After Kira 's failed coup, he has vanished, but its likely he is not done yet. And one more thing, seems to have a great, interest in Zero,,, now, does that reminded you of anyone?

**Kira Myers. Age 30**

The son of the Grand Master. His power is almost as great as his father and some call him the most powerful warrior of all. Has journeyed across the universes and is a master of both light and darkness. It seems his travels have made him even more powerful as its now said that he has mastered all forms of both physical and magical combat.

He is also head of the Lylat Titan Special forces, the elite secret army that handles the most dangerous missions. However ever since he was tortured in a mission and saw his brother Shin Myers die his views have been getting radical. The vast amount of fighting he has seen as driven out all compassion from his heart. In fact he desires to bring the war to an end and bring order to the universe at any cost even if it means the complete destruction of the Zeon federation. However both the Enji masters and King Atem continue to try and find a way to end the war without massive deaths and Kira keeps questioning wherever there path is the way to true justice. More than anything he dreams to end not only this war but all war, no matter what must be done to create such a kingdom.

Little does the rest of the Enji know however, just how radical Kira 's views of true justice are, and they only find out to late! After being tortured and seeing Shin die because his own Captain, Aizen, sold them all out, Kira 's original kind heart was shattered, to be replaced by a emotionless heart that only sought enforcing order at any cost. This caused him to establish the Titans, and behind the backs of his Father and the king do whatever brutal acts he deemed necessary to bring about "peace". Kira's views became so extreme, that with a little help from Xiza and Damonus, he soon came to the conclusion that the only way to save the universe, was to destroy it!

That is why he ruthlessly destroyed the entire planet of Zandalor and poisoned its remains to ensure the warrior race was wiped out. That is why he framed his former comrade Max Bruder and made him appear to be the one who betrayed the order and wiped out the Zandalorin's before ensuring he would not interfere. And that is why before the war between the Lylat Kingdom and Zeon even began, he secretly joined the Zannacross Empire without even Xehamaru knowing! Yes, Kira was to pretend he was fighting against Xehamaru while secretly setting up his forces so that the time was right he could hit the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji when there guard was down and destroy them!

That is why in secret Kira enlisted the help of the former God General from the world of Auldrant, Dist the reaper, and used his expert knowledge of cloning or " fomicry" to with his other elite Titan scientists create millions of elite soldiers all based of the ace Spartan Commando Master Chief ! And the purpose of his new Salvation Solders was to help him over throw his own comrades!

And when he purposely had Ben crack and become Darth Idious to see if he would be his pawn, only to see him fail but knock out his father and weaken the Enji Kira at last showed his true move, he nearly massacred King Atem's royal guard, froze the King himself in carbonite, and then created a fabricated video of Idious killing Atem to justify making himself the Supreme King of the Lylat Kingdom! Kira at last showed his true cruel nature when he instantly killed the majority of the subcommittee, even those that sided with him besides Albert and Xiza in order to tie up loose ends, before issuing order 66, the order for all Enji Knights to be killed! While Kira had indeed caught the Enji and everyone else off guard, he made on crucial mistake. He and driving all emotions out of him, so he had forgotten how much emotions like the will to survive can change situations! And because of the merging Enji's will to survive, and with a little help from insiders like Diz and Max, they were able to survive his ambush, and lead a attack to kick him out!

And while Kira was all too happy to show just how powerful he was with mastering both light and dark magic, along with the power of his Absolute Hypnoses magic, he was shocked to find he could not crush his former friends! When Ben, Ezan, Max, Grand Master Myers and everyone else all attacked him at once, he was forced to realize that human emotions are not merely what makes them weak, it's what makes them strong as well, and he felt this the hard way when Ben cut off his hand! However, it was then that he revealed he had been working with the Zannacross Empire all along and warped away to win another day. With this he totally cut off all links to his humanity, and with a new demonic hand given to him by Zannacross he was now Darth Judicar, one who would judge all life and bring about the utopia, the utopia of darkness! Kira truly believes justice is on his side and it's the only path humanity has to fallow, but will Ben and the others be able to show him that Armageddon is not the only path humanity can fallow?

**Xiza Belphagos. **

The mysterious green skinned humanoid with many faces, he is a master manipulator. He is also apparently a master at multi tasking, because he has many titles under his robes! He was a member of the Lylat Subcommittee, and the CEO of one of the few massive corporations not belonging to the Zeon Federation, the Vector Corporation. His power is nearly as much as Atem or Weil's with all the influence and money he has, and his moon like ship the Dämmerung as a testament to his wealth! However all of this is just the first polite mask Xiza has to full everyone, his true face is far more sinister! In reality he has been supplying we ponds to both sides under the black market, for he is also the true leader of the Space Pirates! Yes, both Mother Brain and Ridley are just the public leaders while he remains the true person of high command, along with being the godfather of the Twilight Mafia! In fact it's because of him that Samus Aran lost her parents, for he was the one who ordered Ridley to raid the space colony K-2L in order to erase evidence that linked his true evil nature . Yes, Xiza has a lot to answer for, he was one of the ones who helped mold Kira in to what he became, and he has started countless devilish secret projects under the veil of his many fronts.

One of those projects was the Juggernaught Project, a secret project being worked on that was even more radical then the super soldier project that Garma Kaiba had done to Ezan! It was a project to create a being who would have no weaknesses, get stronger after each battle, and in time have power to challenge the gods! Thankfully for the cosmos this project never made its completion when something when wrong and the whole lab exploded! However this caused another crises, because it exploded in Irazos, killing many important personal and causing the planets two primary races to unleash a savage civil war, which is what in time caused both Xehamaru and Kira to turn the dark side! Its clear Xiza has no qualms killing who ever stands in the way of his profits, when the warrior race of Zandalor refused to let him and the Vector company command them he instigated a war and had Kira wipe out nearly the entire race for him! However, as bad as this is, that still was not the worse part! What made all of that look like nothing, because the truth about Xiza and all of his plotting is that he is really a demon, and one of the seven great demon lords of the Zannacross Empire! It seems he managed to break free of his seal two thousand years ago, and the truth was that the one who freed him was Garland! It seems that the time loop was created by Garland meeting the sealed four fiends, but when there merging of power caused a time portal, it threw him to where Xiza was, and when he broke the seal it was Xiza who gave him his power!

And ever since the demon lord was freed he plotted to insure he was the one who got his master freed, for he was the most ambitions of the demon lords and sought to have enough power to oust Damonus as the voice of the Emperor! His many plots webbed for centuries, or even longer, however his hand was finally forced when the vengeful Max at last exposed him for his true nature and cornered him with Ben Samus and the others! And it was then that Xiza showed his true master plan. Long ago he found one of the ancient weapons used against Zannacross in the last war, Halo. However a demon like him could never unlock its seal, but a human with tremendous magical power could, like Ben or Max! And that's why he lured Max right to his office room, because his blast of rage was the key to his master plan! Xiza wanted to use Halo to reprogram it to instead of firing on demons, it would wipe out humans! However he was confronted by the Enji and the others only for him to unleash his true wrath on them! Xiza showed everyone just what powers a demon lord had when he could make any bone in his body extend any way he liked, and that was before he transformed in to his four armed giant true form! However, even while he had enough power to bring everyone on the brink of death, even this level of power was not enough to out match the combined resolve of Ben Max and the others! And with one flash Xiza saw the plans he had spent several lifetimes making, along with himself, shatter! However, while Xiza was defeated, his power still pales in comparison to the more experienced Damonus and his master!

_**Darth Damonus**_

The most loyal and rumored powerful servant of Zannacross. He hides his face in a mask, maybe because he does not like showing it to lower beings. He was able to break free of his own imprisonment three thousand years ago, but he knew he alone could not single handily free his master. And he was the one who single handily slowly rebuilt his masters empire in secret to insure he would not be noticed till the time for revenge was right. It was he who created Sithantos to ward off any suspicion as well. He was also the one who gave Xehamaru his power and advised him on how to free Zannacross. And while he knew Xiza was also free, when he figured out Xiza had his own ambitions Damonus just let him go, knowing he would fail due to his arrogance. While he has not taken much personal involvement, when he does it makes an impact! When Zeon forces on the planet of Castion under Kycilia Zabi tried to make the Zannacross empire surrender to Zeon, Damonus with great pleasure put her in her place when he with ease massacred her, the entire Zeon fleet, and the entire planet with one blast! Since then he has mostly just been hanging around Neo Pandemonium lashing at his minions failure like Lord Zed or other Power Ranger villains. However, with the death of a fellow demon lord and Zannacross getting more and more impatient to be free he might take a more active role making the Enji see just what happens to those that defy the Zannacross Empire!

_**Darth Idious**_

Ben always strived to be a hero, but in his heart he always had a stored a deep anger and resentment to his life, the anger he had at the bullies that picked on him, the anguish he had on his friends that betrayed him, the fury he had at his father for being so weak and unremarkable, and seemly nothing more then bureaucratic cogs destined to be followers in society. And while he knew that he could have it a lot worse, that many people lived far worse life's, and that while his father could be a lazy selfish jerk, but he still cared for him, he still at least in some part unconsciously blamed them, and even himself for all the misery he had. But, this pain was always just something eating away at him that he could not describe, and it spiked when Lacus left the first time. When he joined the Enji Knights he was at first despite the many dangers the happiest he was in years, he had found many more true friends, even found Lacus again, and at last had a shot of fulfilling his true dream! However, he soon had the burdens of a hero hit him like a ton of steel! First there was his former best friend Rick showing up after all of those years, only to try and kill him to make sure he did not interfere with the profits of his Toxin Vulture's gang! And as bad as that was it was even more traumatic when he saw Rick die! But that was just the start of Ben's chain of sorrow. Later on he had his heart crushed when Lisa showed she never loved him like he hoped, in fact she was just duping him because she was really the dark Enji Larxene, and that she thought he was a loser! That pain was made even worse when only a little while later he finally was reunited with his cousin and former mentor Max, only to find out that all along he appeared to be deceiving him and he had betrayed the Enji Knights and became the bounty hunter Janus.

Seeing the man he looked up so highly trash talk everything that he once admired, and tell Ben he and there bond meant nothing to him hurt him deeply. And, the fact that at the time Kira had made him go through nonstop brutally demanding and border line torture like training as he isolated him in his Titan moon base just made his suppressed anger nearly consume him! But the breaking point was when he saw Lacus had seemly decided that to choose Brad over him, even to the point where she would not talk to Ben at Brad's request, drove Ben to the brink of despair! And, the last straw was when he was on a mission on Kira's orders looking for what he thought was the last crystal shard on the planet of Michtam, along with the extra mission of eliminating traitors. When he found them, he was horrified to see before him Doug and James! While they were in fact different rookies named Ryan and Alex who were made to look like Ben's best friends because of the illusionary magic of Kira! But Ben had no idea of that, and he thought he killed his two friends after they betrayed him. This was the last straw, and all of Ben's anger, sadness and hatred exploded and he snapped! The pain was so much that he could not take it, in fact, the only way he could survive having a total mental break down was to form a new personality of pain! And with this and the explosion of darkness that he accidently fused in to him Ben's mind was totally fractured, and out from it came the embodiment of carnage, Darth Idious!

This personality of hatred only sought to dish out pain himself, and secretly guided by Kira he attacked the world of Taris, brutally and casually slathered the entire combined Zeon and Lylat armada with Helldramon, the dark mega form of Hiryuumon! Idious even defeated four Enji Captains without a scratch. In fact he would have killed his former comrades without giving it a second though it Captain Rahm Kota sacrifices his life by unleashing all of his power in to a futile Tri Beam attack that manages to hold Idious back enough for the others to escape in the _Strahl, but that act of valor just cause Idious to respond by blowing up the entire planet with his Final Flash attack_! Before the Enji can react Idious attacks Hallowed Bastion with just Helldramon and a swarm of summoned Necrocalcous! After he is in essence piled on by everyone they are shocked to see the deranged pale faced red eyed killer that swore to kill the entire Enji order is in fact Ben, or at least Ben's body! While Idious taunted his former comrades that they wanted to kill him anyway, Doug, James, Cloud, Master Myers, Lacus, and even Ezan all try to reach out to the real Ben locked in the depths of his mind. And in a desperate attempt, and even though Zannacross himself tries to ensure Idious stays dominant, when Lacus shows Ben she was so sorry for making him suffer and that she is still his friend he is at last able to see he has not been abandoned, and with a little help from the Grand Master is able to break out of Idious's control! It seems that Ben has at last seen the true light and won't have to worry about his pain being unbearable anymore as long as he has his friends at his side. However, even though it seems like Idious was destroyed, as long as Ben as negative feelings; is it really possible that we won't have to worry about his dark other personality trying to resurface and take control again? Only time will tell I suppose, who the true really is but hopefully for everyone the true Ben is the one that their friend is.

_**Supreme Emperor of Evil Chaos Zannacross Necron. **_

When the universe was in its earliest stages, the supreme being of existence created celestial ones to handle roles in governing the cosmos. When the cosmos split in to different dimensions more specific types were created in order to better insure the laws of time and space were kept. One such "angel" was a being that was created to watch over the souls of the dead, or more like the souls of the dead that were "corrupt". This one was Zannacross, and he was made to have the perfect understanding of the negative emotions, the darkness, that drove life forms to the realm that would become hell so best to govern them. When existence first stated this seemed like nothing that was too bad, even if in high sight giving one being the knowledge all of the full various types of evil of man, for eternity would soon be seen as a grave error. However, I suppose even god itself could not predict something when it had no experience or history to base it on. However, in time everyone would soon regret ever creating Lucifer Zannacross. While for a few million years or so he did the job no problem. As time went on, and as mortals become more advanced, and learned to tap in to the magical energy of the cosmos grew, there acts of evil grew even worse. And in time Zannacross, who was to govern and look over all of time's evil souls, grew disgusted with how he saw beings like humans repeat the same bloody acts again and again.

It was one thing to make new mistakes, but what angered and disgusted Zannacross the most was now no matter how advanced a society, they would still be the same disgusting inferior beings locked in there cycle of greed and hatred forever. In time there greed, there madness, became his madness, and he sought to punish mortals for being such unworthy creatures. First he used his powers to cause his creations, demons, to manifest in the living dimension and cause havoc where ever they went, for they had extremely high destructive magical power, and grew even stronger from the dark side. By this point Zannacross was able to create demons and other monsters because he had absorbed and witness so much evil acts that he had no longer become a angel, but the original devil. And in time he thought it was his right alone to force existence, which Cosmos and the others and neglected, to mold, to evolve, in to a more worthy existence, and that is why he broke the rules and in time left from hell, and established the Zannacross Empire in the living dimension for one purpose, to concur all of the living dimension!

With beings like the Necrocalcous and using his own magic to create the most advanced technology of genocide to crush anyone that defied him! And when angels came down and instead of helping him unleash the Apocalypse on all life aided with mortals and defied him, he became even more furious, and deemed that heaven and Cosmos herself and become corrupt over time, and that it was his destiny to break apart the cosmos so he could find it in darkness, and recreate existence as the absolute ruler! No one was quite sure just what Zannacross planned to do, but it's clear his continued existence threaten time and space itself, and he was powerful enough to erase entire galaxies! After a long deadly war that history would dub among other things the war between light and darkness would reach its climax when the largest collation of forces in history consisting of a armada of celestial beings leaded by Cosmos's top warrior archangel Gabriel Celeste, to confront Zannacross and his army in his home world of Vandalgyon to stop him, just as it seemed the dark god was attempting to create a space anomaly to rip a hole in time and space! The forces of light attacked with everything they had, and they managed to break through the imperial defenses and even hold back his demon lords! However all this did was anger Zannacross, and cause him to take to the battle and show them his full wrath when he nearly instantly wiped out half of their forces! Soon it seemed hopeless, not even the most powerful angels could harm Zannacross and he slathered anyone in his path. However when all hope was lost, four warriors of light, four mortals appeared. At first Zannacross thought nothing of this, and with a glace tried to blast them in to nothingness, but he soon found out they were not just any mortals, they were mortals with the power of Cosmos herself!

While Cosmos would not confront Zannacross directly for damaging the borders of the dimensions Zannacross had already weakened with his onslaught of attacks, she would still do what she could, and entrusted the four bravest of all warriors with her power to stop the dark god! The battle to decide the fate of the universe then reached its climax, and there resolve was so great they were even able to harm the dark god! However he would not expect defeat, and unleashed the full fury of a god on the four! Even so it was a vicious battle, one that nearly shocks the very foundations of the cosmos! However, things soon looked grim when Zannacross cruelly killed one of the warriors and injured the other three severely!

However, the leader of the hero's soon gathered all of the power he had left, and with one strike with all of his power, using his sword, the final true form of the Star Sword, he slashed right through Zannacross and damaged his body severely! With this Cosmos at last participated, by casting a spell on the severely injured dark god, and before he could recover or retaliate he was sealed in a inter dimension prison in-between dimensions, along with his demon lords! And just like that, the war ended, for his demonic armies could not function without their masters power, literally, and the rest of the forces were quickly crushed! However, while peace had at last returned to the cosmos, it came with a heavy price. Because before he was stopped he and his empire nearly destroyed more than half of all sentient life in the universe! And what was more, the hero that stopped and sealed Chaos Zannacross Necron used so much power, that it cost him his life, and the two surviving heroes vanished from history. However, while with the Zannacross Empire's campaign gone, it was not erased permanently.

Zannacross, was sealed away, but he still lived. And his hatred would burn for intrinty! And while for millions of years he would remain trapped, the wheels of the dark side would slowly turn once more. In time the amount of greed and hatred in mortals would cause the seals of Darth Damonus and Xiza to be broken. And while he may be sealed, he could still influence the world. While his body was trapped, his powerful will could take control of other lesser beings as his puppets. And he could leak out small fragments of his power in the form of Curse Seal Crystals to give those seeking power, to cause more to serve his cause. Throughout the years nearly everything can be linked to Chaos Zannacross Necron. Jenova, Ibis, the Dark Matter creatures that tried numerous times to cause suffering for Kirby, the Necron spawn that appeared before Zidane and his friends, the source of the dark energy Doctor Willy used to empower his machines, and if the rumor was true use as the source of the Maverick Virus, and nearly every other powerful threat to the universe in recent history can be linked in one way or another to him. But all of those threats were nothing, compared to the devastation that could be unleashed if Chaos Zannacross Necron were ever to break free! With all of his minions doing whatever it takes to free him, Zannacross is truly the greatest threat to all life, and Ben's ultimate fate is to insure the mad dark never steps free, or to somehow stop him if he does. Does Ben have a chance of obtaining such a power? Well, that's what this story is about, so

* * *

** Other, characters**

_**Brad Fowltror**_

Age is 21. Has small black eyes and crew cut hair. Most resembles Brad Pit from that Fight Club movie

An extremely powerful and selfish member of the Enji. Is so powerful he calls himself the "Unstoppable Juggernaught. " His arrogance knows no bounds as he thinks of himself the most powerful being in the universe. Does not seem to care much about the values of the Enji much and is only in it to get more power for himself. Is not very good at learning magic or skills and does not use it much. In fact in combat he most of the time just uses his raw strength and energy blasts to fight. And boy does he love fighting, and winning! Yes, Brad is what you call a sore winner, even though he is a sore loser as well, and takes pleasure in making his opponents suffer before he painfully kills them, and sometimes he even does that to his alleys before he is stopped!

Despite his lack of skills he makes up for it in raw power alone. He plowed his way through the Enji entrance exam in a blood thirsty rage without even stopping! His power is so great that he looks normal most of the time but when he encounters someone that he can't beat him at one his trick is his muscles expand in size like the Hulk, Toguro from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, and Dragon Ball Z's Broly. Is the kind of person who enjoys the thrill of fighting and will only do what he wants. Because of his violent behavior he is put in to the Enji order's behavior reform members.

Thinks of Ben and his dreams to be the greatest hero as nothing but joke and it's not long before Ben and Brad develop an intense hatred for one another. The rivalry between them is at typical at first, but soon it gets even worse as Ben does not even consider him a rival.

Ben may consider Ezan his rival in the same way Ryu and Ken, Yugi and Kaiba, Narato and Sasuke , Goku and Vegeta and others like that. But that's because while Ezan is cold Ben respects his talents. Brad on the other hand is in Ben's eyes as nothing more than a bully who has no business being an Enji.

The thing that makes Ben have an undying hatred for Brad though is when he finds out to his horror that Brad is the one Lacus loves as her boy friend! Seeing his childhood friend that he loves in love with such an arrogant ruthless jerk, someone who she use to despise when they were young, more than any other thing eats away at him at no end. He dealt with similar cases in high school, and Brad is everything he hated about the punks that made his life hard before he went to the Enji, and Brad's all of those guys mixed together!

However it's even worse for Ben when he challenge Brad to a fight he is beaten with ease! To Ben's horror even after all of his improvements and the bad guys he had defeated, all of his moves are shrugged off the lazy brawler like its nothing, and just using ruthless raw power and muscles, he wipes the floor with Ben, even though Ben still wins the match because Brad was so carless he landed outside the ring when he sent Ben flying! Even so losing to Brad makes Ben even more determined to train hard and surpass everyone in order to beat Brad. While Ben's level of disgust for Brad is well known, after a while Brad's cocky selfish nature gets on everyone's nerves. In fact, just about everyone wonders just how Lacus and Brad ever got together. But as much of a mismatch as it seems, Lacus and promises that there is more to Brad, and underneath his rough front he is a nicer person. Apparently while Brad does not disclose his past to anyone, the rumors are that Brad's father killed his mother when he was young, and after that he lived with his dead beat uncle, which might explain part of his lack of manners.

It seems that Brad did something to help Lacus be popular after the outburst meant that she was ostracized, but somehow Brad had the charisma to get everyone to be friends with her , and for that Lacus became extremely grateful to him, which is why she over looks his many, personality defects. However, even Lacus could not condone Brad's uncalled for bullying and constant tormenting of Ben, including nearly beating him to death in their match, crosses the line even for her! However when Brad goes too far all he seems to need to do is act sweet in his bad boy sorry attitude, and most of the time Lacus is able to expect it. However, recently, Brad had gone too far.

No matter how many times Brad finds himself trashed by superior opponents like Ezan, Ravxen, Xehamaru, and even Ben himself when he was Idious, he always blames it on luck, and refuses to learn anything from his defeats! But the worse is when on the mission to capture Weil Zabi to try and end the war with Zeon, Brad's desire to gain glory caused him to blow of his orders and rush in to take Weil for himself! Not only did this fail spectacularly, but as an end result it caused the chain of events that leaded to Xiza brining out Halo, and also Max's death! Brad's disrespectful behavior to Max for him looking down on him , even in death, was the last straw, and a fed up Myers punished Brad for his disgraceful behavior and disobedience and not only announced he was no longer part of the Enji order, but he would be punished for his many acts by being locked up in the Sekkiskek! The crowning moment was when Lacus at last saw that Brad's ruthlessness and desire for glory was the true side of his heart.

With this Lacus at last broke up with Brad, enraging him to no end! With this it seems Brad's done for, but, maybe not. As dumb as he acts, the most shocking thing of all is that he is in fact much smarter then he lets on! While he barley pays attention in his classes, it seems to be because he does not care, because he is disturbingly smart enough to hack in to high level computers in areas as secure as Xiza 's own ship! Just what is Brad's true nature, is he simply an extremely powerful thug, or something even more devious? What matters now is that Ben might have a chance front he get Lacus to notice him as more than a friend now that Brad is finally out of the picture! However, with Brad all ready enraged, this just might make Brad even more determined to make Ben pay, at any cost! Ben has gotten leagues stronger since Brad defeated him, and should be able to wipe the floor with Brad when they have their rematch. However, there is still a dark truth between the pasts of Brad and Lacus, and it may be the key to Ben finally understanding his child hood friend! However, can Ben bring the truth to light, and do so without him, Lacus or anyone else having to suffer? Brad's captain is Sabin Rene Fargo and his team mates are members of his loyal followers, CJ and Jerid, along with the other members of his posses, Mondo and "the Slate".

**King Atem**

Son of the one who founded the Lylat kingdom, the much loved former king Akunumkanon. Is a good leader and is trying his best to keep the people of the universe happy, or at least as many people as he can. When war between Zeon and then Sithantos/ the Zannacross Empire breaks out Atem does his best to run the war properly, without compromising the beliefs of the Lylat Kingdom in the process. When he sees Ben ready to do whatever it takes to stop Xehamaru Atem gains the resolve to do what he must to protect the citizens of his kingdom, and using the own celestial power handed down to him by his father stored in the Millennium Puzzle, he is able to summon the three supreme Lylat Summon gods, Obelisk the Tormenter, _**Zodiark the divine sky dragon**_ And _**Supreme Bahamut Ultima**_! With the help of his aids and friends like the Dark Magician Mahado and Shimon, he strives to work with the Enji Knights to end the war and create a peaceful world for everyone. Ben believes in his rulers will and will do what he can to see if it can be a reality.

**Rickey Okeaf**

Ben's best friend from child hood. The two use to do everything together but Rick gave in to his anger of his patents divorce and was sent away to a reforming center after being caught stealing many times. Ben runs in to him one day in the capital city of Neo Arcadia on a weekend but finds that Rick has changed. In fact Rick has changed so much that he has become the leader of teh Toxic Vultures gang and tries to kill Ben with the power of a Curse Seal Crystial and two stolen Gundam 's! However, when Ben's freinds arrives and Ben sees Rick truely has no qualms killing him he swiftly defeates his former freind. And while Rick agrees to surrnder, before anything he is killed, by non other then Max. If any thing Rick's sad end shows just how time can change even pepole you thought knew well.

**Ansem Zeon**

The mysterious found of the Zeon federation. Created the Zeon Federation because he claimed the Lylat Kingdom was too oppressive. Did not get along with Weil and his greedy cohorts much and many people wondered if Ansem would have the war going on still if not for his tragic death when the Twilight Town space colony. Also rumored to be the real father of Ezan, well, it's been conformed thanks to documents.

**Diz**

A mysterious man clocked entirely in red. He seems to be on his own side, but he appears to be an ally of the Enji. It was he who prevented Sephiroth from taking over Ezan and he also with Max insured the Enji survived order 66 and even arrived in person to insure the survival of King Atem. Seems to have a Mangekyou Sharingan , which means he is either from the Uchia clan or obtained there power ! While he is a enigma warped in layers of secrecy time will tell just what he truly desires.

**Gilgamesh**

The same one from Final Fantasy five. After giving up his life to help Bartz and friends stop X-Death the celestial ones showed mercy for his deeds and gave him a chance to repent for his deeds under X-Death. His chance was to be the guarding of the Star Sword and it is he who first tests Ben for the right for the Star Sword. Ben is outclassed by Gilgamesh but Ben's resolve impresses the multi armed swordsmen and he lets Ben take the Star Sword.

As Ben continues to stumble in to shrines across the universes Gilgamesh continues to test Ben for crystal shards of the Star Sword by having him face other powerful deceased warriors. The spirits that he has faced so far are Leon Magus, General Leo, Asch the bloody, and Zack Fair. Its been a while since Ben found his last crystial Shard, Ben's gotten a little side tracked, but he will have to find the last one eventualy if he wants to complete the Star Sword to fufill his destiny

Hahah, if you think this is big, wait till the one for volume three muahahahah! But for now, let me just worry about starting it, but stay tuned for Tales of the Cosmic Wars Volume three: The Dream that Lights up the Dark Nightmare! ( Title subject to change.) Till next time!


End file.
